Fairy Adventure
by Magnafeana
Summary: Join Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail as they not only take on new challenges, but watch as their kids take on new adventures and face new challenges! Join Luna, Nashi, and the upcoming generation of Mages on Fairy Tail for their never-ending adventure!
1. Adventure 001

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

The guild of Fairy Tail is no ordinary guild for reasons only stories say. While countless legends have been born in such a guild countless legends have challenged it. But through the power of friendship and the Magic they share, each challenge has been defeated and Fairy Tail persevered.

However, a challenge like no other defied this guild. Its name…is Zeref. Together, Fairy Tail used their bond with the aid of their friends to stop him from his plans to recreate the world. The battle was costly, but Fairy Tail survived as always and would be rewarded for their great victory.

Years later, Fiore has moved on from the damages of that fateful battle. Magnolia was rebuilt to be stronger than ever. Mages trained to make their guild the best there ever was. And Fairy Tail rebuilt what they lost to be better than ever. With years passing, the Mages of Fairy Tail settled down and started a new adventure with children to raise. But with these children come new legends to be born. With these children come their stories and their…Fairy Adventure.

* * *

 _PANT. PANT. PANT._

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

She took unstable breaths as she hunched over. Sweat and melded with tears on her face, streaming down the curve of her cheeks and dripping from her chin. Her hair was deflated around her, a golden blonde. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, but you could see her tears.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Black and White, Left and Right, Dark and Light—enemies, lovers, toys of fate, gods._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

She was on the ground, but not on any land. Surrounding her was a stadium of stars and galaxies. They were only spectators and nothing more. They glinted in their white, cyan, red, blue, gold, and violet without fail. As she panted and sweated and wept, she sat on a nonexistent stage, hunched over. She tried hard to catch her breath, but with her crying, it was touch for her to. She sat barefoot amongst the stars in a dress that made her look beautiful even when broken. It was an off-the-shoulder dress in a white that was so pure, you could barely look it straight in the eye. Her hands shook as they were splayed on the nonexistent ground.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sun and Moon, Day and Night—they balance each other in an endless cycle. They chase after each other in an eternal battle, an eternal dance._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Eventually, she found the strength for her hands to stop shaking and to tighten. She brushed away her tears and her mouth curled into a frown. It trembled, threatening to break into a sob. But, she held strong.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _But, eventually, all battles and dances and affairs must end._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

She pushed herself into a standing position. Her body trembled. Tears trailed down her cheeks. But, her hands clenched themselves into fists. They were raised and opened so they met as though she were praying. Her head bowed.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _It is the Sun the people look for light and the Moon the people look for darkness. In the fairytale, the Sun, the light, won against the Moon, the darkness._

 _But, tell me…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Her hands slid away from each other. White bloomed in her left hand, her forward hand. It bloomed into the glowing white curve of a large, recurve bow. Her right hand was pulled back with a thin string of glowing white. The hand rested right under her jaw while her bowstring nearly touched the corner of her mouth.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _did everyone ever stop to think…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The glowing white shattered off her bow to reveal her recurve bow with gold detailing. It looked like a moonflower was atop the bow and in full bloom. The arrow appeared. It was a fiery white, blazing as though fire danced off its body and tail.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _it was the Sun…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Tears dribbled down her cheek as she tightened her grip on her bow.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _the one the people looked to for light…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Her mouth trembled.

Her grip tightened.

And then…

…she released the fiery arrow.

And the world exploded into white.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _that was the darkness?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

I can make it! I'm almost there!

 _Her feet were pounding into the olden stone on the ground. Her chest was heaving and her hair was flying in the wind, but she cared not. A grin was on her face. Victory was near._

BAM _._

 _The wall beside her crash and an angered wyvern emerged. Ugly red scales and sick yellow eyes. Its tongue hissed at her and it spread its arms in a threatening measure, trying to look bigger. It opened its jaw and let out a furious roar._

 _Her grin widened as her fist instantly illuminated with something pure, something unmatched with any other. Sparkles a light pink color surrounded her fist before a swirl of pink energy burst out around her clenched hand._

" _Heh."_

SLAM _._

 _The wyvern was back in the wall with its eyes rolled into its head and pain written on her face. She kept running as though it had never happened. She was going to win this. Her eyes widened when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel._

I'm going to make it. I'm going to win it!

 _The light grew closer and closer. She could hear the crowd chanting her name. She could see her parents waiting for her with proud looks on their faces. She could see it. She was only a few steps away. Left. Right. Left. Right. She was about to cross it. Just one more footstep and—_

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE—_

She batted her alarm clock away with so much force it smashed against the wall and died. She groaned one of those groans a person makes when they do not want to do what they must do. Her hair the color of a cherry blossom's petal was a tangled mess and her eyes refused to open.

"Come on," she mumbled as she turned on her side. "Just a few more minutes…"

"Nashi, time for you to rise and shine!" came the call of her mother. "You are _not_ sleeping in all day!"

Nashi groaned again and rolled over, enjoying the warmth of her bed before she threw off her covers. She yawned and stretched her limbs. She blinked open eyes the swirling color of hickory. Though they were tired, they still had that fire in them.

"I wish I could sleep all-day," she muttered. "I was having such a good dream too…"

"Nashi Layla, don't make me come up there," came her mother's threat.

Nashi leapt off her bed in her ruffled pajamas—an innocent nightie of nightshade blue—and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh! I'll be right down, Mama!"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Nashi Dragneel_

 _ **Age**_ _: 17_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Take-Over Magic — Divine Soul_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Bets_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Cooking_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: With her being a Dragneel, her stubbornness is sure to impress and annoy_ ⌟

In just a few moments, Nashi had padded down the hall, down the steps, and landed on the ground floor.

" _Sing it with me, my little pups_!" came the encouragement of a goofy voice. " _Dango, dango, dango, dango_! _Dango, daikazoku_!"

Nashi walked down the hall and into the family room curiously. The family room was spacious enough with its own fireplace and Lacrima-Vision atop. A few books Luke had been reading were left on the coffee table. There was even an old wooden table in the back and chairs to go around it. Igneel had left material out from his studies with Capricorn—most had drawings of animals on them.

A girl was already lying on the couch with her bagel in hand and her golden hair flowing over the arm of the couch. With warm chocolate eyes and skin without a blemish, Nashi's mother claimed her sister was a spitting image of their grandmother with the same kind heart.

Nashi's gaze flicked to the Lacrima-Vision and she raised an eyebrow. "Really, Luna? You still like this show?" she questioned.

Luna did not even glance up. She was too engrossed in the chibi-raccoon dog speaking to its friends on the screen. " _Poko and Friends_ is a good show," she defended as she kept eating her breakfast.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Luna Dragneel_

 _ **Age**_ _: 13_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Magic**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Cookie Dough Shakes_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Being interrupted_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Despite a good time being small, she is mighty and will always stick by her friends_ ⌟

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. When you were five," she deadpanned.

Luna blushed. "Shut up," she whined.

Nashi only breathed her laughter. "So, where's the idiot and Luke?" she questioned, moving so she was behind the couch.

"Luke went out to meditate this morning," Luna responded. "And Iggy said something about bothering Mary Jane as his 'constitutional duty as a Fioren and Fairy Tail Mage'," she quoted.

Nashi snorted. "Of course he said that," she muttered. "I don't even think he knows what 'constitutional' means, the idiot." Louder, she asked, "Where's Mama and Papa?"

"Kitchen," Luna said simply.

Nashi padded away to the left hall to the kitchen just as her stomach growled. "I hope there's breakfast left for me," she prayed as she stepped into the kitchen.

 _Wow. I can practically smell the—_

Nashi gasped.

Right in the kitchen, sitting on the island was her mother, Lucy Dragneel, passionately making out with her father, Natsu Dragneel, who had lost his scarf and his shirt as he ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair.

Nashi's eye twitched.

Lucy let out a soft moan as Natsu began kissing down her neck.

Nashi's hand twitched.

Natsu slid a hand underneath Lucy's shirt, growling, "Mine" repetitively while Lucy hummed her approval.

Finally, Nashi let loose a shriek that startled both of her parents. " _You have_ **got** _to be kidding me!_ "

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 001**

 _The Angel and the Devil_

天国と地獄！無理だろペアを入力してください

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi stabbed at her eggs, still slightly mortified at the sight she saw, yet accustomed to it.

 _I know they love each other, but couldn't they at least wait until we're out of the house?_

Lucy blurted suddenly, "We're sorry you had to see that." She fidgeted in her seat at the table with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lucy Dragneel_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Celestial Spirit Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: writing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: perverts_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She gives a mean Lucy-Kick if you push her_ ⌟

"I am too," Nashi mumbled. "Can't you guys do that where I didn't eat?"

Lucy blushed even more if possible as she regarded her eldest daughter in sincerest apology. "We really are sorry," she promised.

Natsu looked at her in confusion. "We are?"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Natsu Dragneel_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Food_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Transportation_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: He may love food and fighting, but loves Lucy-Time even more_ ⌟

At Lucy elbowing his stomach and her dark look, Natsu laughed nervously with his hand scratching his head. "I mean, yeah, sure! We're sorry about that, princess!" He looked at his wife, smiling uncertainly at her. "Was that better?" he asked, seeking her approval.

Lucy smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Natsu's eyes visibly brightened.

Nashi sighed and shook her head at her parents.

 _Geez, who are the teenagers?_

Aloud, she said, "I was hoping I'd never have to see you guys do…that stuff."

 _Again_ …

"This was the only time, we promise!" Lucy swore. "We won't do it again!"

Natsu looked downright horrified at Lucy's words. "Are you serious? I kiss you in front of Nashi, and now I get no more Lucy-Time?" he questioned, upset.

Nashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother for an explanation. "'Lucy-Time'?" she repeated, amused.

Lucy blushed underneath her daughter's stare. "No more Lucy-Time with kids around," she corrected for Natsu.

Natsu seemed to understand and grinned toothily as he put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good," he murmured. "I don't think I'd last too long without Lucy-time."

Lucy smiled cheekily at him. "Trust me, I know. I doubt I'd last too much longer if I didn't have any special time with my dragon," she chuckled.

Natsu's eyes flashed and his grin turned wicked. He leaned in closer to Lucy. "How about some special time now?" he growled lowly, eyeing Lucy in hunger. "I'm getting all fired up."

" _Papa_ , that's _gross_!" Nashi exclaimed, appalled.

Natsu had no shame as he turned to look at his daughter. "What's wrong with me showing love to your mom?" he asked.

Nashi cringed. "Nothing. Just don't do it with me around!" she whined. She pushed her plate away and stood up. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore," she decided, trying to ignore the kisses Natsu was giving on Lucy's face. "Mama, can you send out some of your spirits for me? I want to battle train today."

Lucy brightened at that, pulling away from Natsu. "Of course! I'll call Virgo and Taurus for you, all right?"

Nashi was already walking up the steps that came into the kitchen as Lucy talked. "Thanks, Mama!" Just as she made it halfway, she heard her mother's sigh of her father's name and cringed.

"It's like living with teenagers," she grumbled as she lumbered up the stairs.

°•°•°•°

The clearing was nothing fancy. Her father claimed he had found it when he was just a boy while wandering through the forest. The clearing was surrounded with lush trees and tall grass, but there was a large patch of dirt cleared out due to him ago. Virgo and Taurus were waiting for Nashi, Virgo with her impassive face and Taurus mooing at her.

Virgo bowed at Nashi's arrival. "Lady Nashi, it's great to see you again," she said without a note of emotion.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Virgo_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Golden Zodiac)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Earth_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Serving others_ _ **Dislike**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Favorite phrase is, "Is it punishment time?"_ ⌟

Taurus smirked at Nashi as he threw his axe into the air and caught it with ease. "Baby doll, so _gooood_ to see you! With that rockin' bod _toooo_!" he crowed.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Taurus_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Golden Zodiac)_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Axemanship Specialist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Women_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Unknown_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Spends his free time hitting on beautiful women_ ⌟

Nashi smiled at both Celestial Spirits. "It's great to see you too, Aunt Virgo, Uncle Taurus," she greeted.

 _All of Mama's Celestial Spirits are practical family to my siblings and I. They've been there for Mama more times than I can count and were here to help raise me. I could never forget that._

"Princess said you wish to work on battle training," Virgo mentioned.

Nashi nodded, a certain confidence about her. "Yup! I want to show you both how much stronger I've become."

Taurus grinned as he tightened his fists. "Feisty! Just how I like my women," he crowed. "Let's _moooove_ this along and get ta fighting!"

Nashi gave him the infamous Dragneel grin she had perfected over the years. "You got it!" Her Magic Circle bloomed underneath her. It was a radiant tint of pink that neared pink lemonade coloring. She touched her heart as her Magic pulsed, pink flashing in her eyes. "Now, _transform_!" She closed her eyes to concentrate. " _Tis I who calls upon angel Cael! I ask of him to lend me his wings and his power of the Heavens to protect me from the evils untold. So, may it be, I ask of thee! Go!_ " Her eyes opened. They glowed pink. " _Divine Soul!_ "

Pink light covered Nashi's body. For normal people, the light was too pure and blinding for them to look at. But for Virgo and Taurus, neither of them were fazed. Nashi felt light spreading all around her before shaping around her in the form of a flowing white dress. Gloves were formed onto her hands in the mass of light and she looked onto her palms to see the ruby and rose quartz gemstones. Pink boots were settled comfortably on her feet. She could see the two golden Holy Rings surround her before shrinking enough to become two loose belts around her waists, both with gemstones of each color in the rainbow nestled into them. She felt a flood of pure power surge into her system. Her Magic felt refreshing, almost as though the Divine Soul was welcoming her once more.

Nashi smirked at the Maiden and the Bull. "Ready to be beaten?" she goaded.

Virgo still showed no emotion, but Nashi knew, somehow, she was grinning back at her. "I think you will find yourself eating those words, Lady Nashi," she said lowly.

Nashi broke into a sturdy stance.

Taurus tightened his grip on his axe.

Virgo remained impassive.

The battle commenced within seconds.

Taurus was the first to lunge at Nashi. Even for his weight, he was light on his feet. He swung his mighty battle axe at Nashi.

"Sorry, baby doll, but you've got to _moooove_ ," he mooed as she dodged.

Nashi chuckled. "Sorry, Uncle Taurus, but I'm not going anywhere. _Blast of Faith_!" Energy collected itself onto Nashi's fist as she tried to punch Taurus. He easily avoided the punch, regarding her in amusement. Nashi growled and began punching even more.

Taurus dodged each punch and let out a booming laugh. "Nice try, baby doll, but I'm _tooooo_ fast!"

Nashi gritted her teeth. "We'll see about th— _Ah_!" She screamed as chains wrapped around her and smacked her to the ground. Nashi groaned as the impact hurt her body and looked up through squinted eyes.

Virgo retracted her chains and stood a few yards away. "Lady Nashi, you must keep in mind there will be multiple opponents. Never focus on just one," she advised wisely.

Nashi moaned and gave Virgo a nod. "Got it, Virgo," she agreed. Rolling to her feet, Nashi dusted the dirt off her until another shadow crushed her own and devoured her into darkness.

" _Rampage!_ " came a snarl.

Nashi jumped into the air and flew a bit away from her last spot.

Taurus' axe dug deep into the earth as he crouched over the spot she stood in not even three seconds ago. He smirked at Nashi as he easily pulled his axe off the ground.

"Careful, baby doll. Don't waste your time looking _tooooo beauuuuutiful_ on the battlefield," he suggested.

"You could have squished me!" Nashi countered.

Taurus threw his axe up in the air and caught it with the other as though throwing a ball. "Enemies won't care, baby doll. _Yoooou've_ got to be prepare for anything."

Nashi grumbled, "Whatever."

Suddenly, a feeling of Magic enclosing on her made her defenses kick in. She crossed her arms over her chest in a X-formation. " _Holy Shield_!" she cried.

The Holy Rings responded immediately and grew large to cover her. The gemstones glowed as they formed a protective bubble the subtle color of a rainbow. Not even a few seconds later came the sharp hit of a tree against the shield, forcing Nashi to move a little to the left. Nashi tensed and looked down to see the uprooted tree chained.

Virgo nodded her approval even if it looked like she was disinterested. "Good, Lady Nashi," she praised. "Use your senses. Feel the danger around you."

Nashi nodded back. It was not long until she felt another sensation coming at her and flew a few yards away. She looked to see Taurus grinning up a her as he puffed steam from his snout.

" _Gooood_ job, baby doll," he complimented.

Nashi had no time to react when both Virgo and Taurus sprang into action, launching themselves at her.

" _Flying Virgo Attack!_ "

" _Rampage!_ "

Nashi took on the attacks with her shield, but gritted her teeth at the hits. Her shield was wavering. She could feel it with her Magic. As Virgo and Taurus leapt back from their attacks, Nashi let go of her shield. The Holy Rings latched back onto her waist as she raised her hands up to the Heavens.

" _Sword of Truth!_ " she shouted.

Light began to form in her hands in the shape of a knightly sword. The crest of Archangel Zadkiel formed in the sky and struck down onto the light. The light broke off from the sword and the gleaming knightly sword was in Nashi's hands. Nashi quickly moved away as Virgo's chains attempted to grab her.

"Not this time," Nashi said smugly. She adjusted her sword in her hands so it was in the position Aunt Erza taught her to start with. Nashi spun around and sparks flew as her sword clashed with Taurus' axe just before it could hit her. She pressed against Taurus' attack with all her might.

"You're not going to sneak up on me this time," Nashi swore.

Taurus puffed steam from his snout. "Very _goooood_ ," he praised. "But you should _knooooow_ a bull has more strength than they _knoooow_ what _toooo doooo_ with."

Easily, Taurus shoved Nashi back with his axe, sending her flying straight in the ground. Nashi did not have time to recover when she heard the words " _Diver!_ " and felt herself plummet into the earth.

Growling, Nashi used her flight to stop herself from falling altogether and rose from the hole. She planted herself on solid ground, right in the middle of a grinning Taurus with his axe at the ready and an impassive Virgo. She glanced between them.

 _I knew it wouldn't be easy fighting two Spirits. And they're Golden Zodiacs which makes them even more powerful._

She tightened her grip on her sword.

 _And I get to train with them._

Nashi allowed the Sword of Truth to vanish in a flash of light as she charge her next attack. She put her hands in front of her as energy collected itself in the form of a large sledgehammer. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Virgo and Taurus pause.

 _In a real battle, my enemy would have thrown an attack my way. But when I see them pause, it just reminds me this is training._

" _God's_ …" Nashi muttered, beginning the incantation, "… _Hamme_ —!"

" _Ice Devil's Rage!"_

Nashi flinched, her Magic vanishing at the disturbance. She felt a blast of cold air rushing at her. Before it could hit her, she felt Taurus rush to her aid and take on the attack for her.

As the wintry attack died, Nashi looked past Taurus to see a grinning Gary Fullbuster staring at Taurus in amusement. His silvery white hair was prominent as his blue irises against the blacks of his eyes glowed as though they were reflecting the moon light. However, the silver hair faded back into black and the predatory glowing eyes faded back into the normal blue eyes he always had that carried an air of friendliness.

Gary looked at Nashi with a smile. "Hello, my darling Angel."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Gary Fullbuster_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Ice Devil Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Painting_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Salads_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: For a Devil, he will still offer you a hand when in trouble_ ⌟

Nashi scowled at him. "What do you want?" she sneered. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of battle training?"

Gary chuckled at her and turned his attention to Taurus whom had begun to shake the ice out of his fur. He nodded respectfully.

"Hello, Taurus," he greeted.

Taurus nodded back at Gary. "Nice _tooooooo_ see _yooooou_ again, Gary."

Gary looked over at Virgo and bowed. "Virgo," he helloed courteously.

Virgo bowed back. "It is an honor to see you again, Master Gary."

Gary chuckled. "You don't have to call me 'master', Virgo. I'm just 'Gary'," he assured. He walked toward the battlefield. "So, what's going on here?"

Nashi frowned. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I'm doing battle training."

Gary looked between the two spirits, ignoring Nashi. "What's she working on now?" he asked Virgo and Taurus curiously.

"' _She' has a name, you know!"_

"Lady Nashi is currently working on how to sense danger around her with two opponents," Virgo answered, ignoring Nashi's mutters. "It seems she has the basics down."

Gary hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment or two. Then, he opened his mouth. "Mind if I try a one-on-one mock battle with her?" he asked the two spirits. "Excuse me if I'm interrupting the lesson."

Taurus shook his mighty head. " _Gooooo_ on ahead," he permitted.

Virgo nodded her agreement and walked off the field with Taurus in tow. Gary smiled at the two then turned his smile onto Nashi. He gave her a slow once-over. Nashi fidgeted out of agitation and uneasiness. When Gary took too long to look at her, Nashi snapped, "What are you looking at, _dog_?"

Gary looked back up at her. "At a beautiful angel with the softest pink hair and gorgeous smile."

Hugging her chest, Nashi looked away from Gary as she willed the pinkness to leave her cheeks. "Geez. Would you stop saying stuff like that?" she requested in a mutter. "Makes you seem like some idiot romantic."

A cold hand touched her chin and gently tilted her head so she was facing Gary's soft eyes. She froze. His eyes were so full of emotion.

"Please, don't hide your blush from me," Gary pleaded. "You look cute like that."

Nashi bit her lip as the blush worked its way more onto her cheeks. She looked away from him.

 _Why am I blushing? He's just another perverted dog._

Nashi heard a groan and looked up to see Gary running a hand through his hair as he took a step away from her.

"I wouldn't bite your lip, Angel, or hug yourself like that. It's kind of a turn-on," he muttered.

Nashi blinked in confusion until she looked down at her chest. Her cleavage was showing for all to see. Embarrassed more than before, Nashi dropped her arms from her chest.

"Let's just battle, okay?" she mumbled.

Gary grinned at her, mischief dancing in his eyes. "How about a bet?" he suggested.

Nashi perked at that. "I'm listening."

"If I win," Gary proposed, "you come with me to Hargeon. But if you win, I'll be your personal butler for a day."

Nashi grinned at him and sent him a thumbs-up. "You've got yourself a deal, _dog_ ," she mocked. " _Divine Soul!_ " It was in no time Nashi was back into the heavenly dress her Magic created for her. She settled confidently into a fighting stance, raising her chin defiantly.

Gary laughed. "Then prepare yourself, Angel." Without preamble, he took off his shirt and threw it behind him. "Now! _Ice Devil Form_!" he shouted.

Nashi watched a playfully blue-silver Magic Circle appeared underneath Gary, blowing his hair into silvery white. His eyes flashed. The whites of his eyes darkened into an inky black. His scleras turned a glowing sapphire.

 _It's incredible watching the way his Magic worked. It's opposite of mine in every way. A Magic of darkness, but he can control it._

The Magic Circle disappeared into particles of ice, shattering into the air. Before Nashi stood the Devil she had planned fighting. He looked demonic as if something was possessing him.

Devil-Gary laid eyes on Nashi and grinned impishly. "My Angel," he purred. "It is always a pleasure to see you again in all your beauty."

Nashi scoffed. "Save it," she hissed. "We're here to fight, not talk, _dog_."

Devil-Gary laughed the type of laugh that was low and raspy, border-lining seductive. "Such a feisty little angel," he commented. "Gorgeous. Just gorgeous."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of this," she decided. Putting her hand in front of her, she called, " _God's Hammer_!"

In no time at all, energy gathered in Nashi's hand in the shape of a large sledgehammer. Pink light cracked off the hammer and left a hammer of pure silver with the symbol of Archangel Uriel on each side of the sledgehammer. She slung it over her shoulder with practiced ease and gave Devil-Gary a glower.

"Since this is a mock battle, let's do the first touch wins. Sound fair?"

Devil-Gary licked his lips. "Can't there be a second and third touch involved?" he asked.

There was a loud noise of protest, and both looked over to see Taurus warning Devil-Gary with his eyes.

" _Noooo_ touching my baby doll like that, you hear me?" Taurus growled.

Devil-Gary chuckled, eyes settling back on Nashi. "Loud and clear, Spirit," he promised.

Nashi offered him a frown, determination in her eyes. "Let's get this battle started, shall we?" she offered. Before Devil-Gary could response, Nashi let out a battle cry and flew at him with her hammer. She slammed it toward him, but he moved out of the way quickly. Nashi growled and pivoted, swinging at him again.

Devil-Gary laughed at Nashi's attempts. "Oh, my Angel. So beautiful when she fights," he purred.

"Still a perverted dog when you fight," Nashi mocked, eyes analyzing him for weakness. "I forgot how annoying your Devil Form is."

"I could never forget how lovely your Angel Form is," Devil-Gary admitted, licking his lips. His eyes flickered to her cleavage, then back to her eyes. "It's downright evil how good angels look."

Nashi slashed her hammer at him again, growling. "Quit with the compliments and fight me," she sneered.

Devil-Gary smirked. "If that is what my Angel wants, then…"

Devil-Gary disappeared into thin air, leaving Nashi confused. Nashi looked around the clearing. There was no sign of anyone save for Taurus and Virgo whom watched vigilantly. Neither offered her guidance, but continued to watch attentively.

 _What did Virgo and Taurus say to me?_ Nashi desired to know. _To watch all around me? No… To sense all around me! They said to sense—_

There was a rustle, and Nashi gasped as the sensation of coldness washed over her. It was not as uncomfortable as the winter cold she dealt with seasonally. It was not as bitter as most cold weather. It was refreshing. It was almost relaxing. Nashi gasped softly and looked up to see glowing sapphire eyes gazing down upon her lustfully. He was so close, within her reach at the most.

Nashi felt lost in his eyes.

 _He's…so close…_

Devil-Gary closed the distance between them, if only a little. His icy breath fanned her face, but it still made her hot regardless. As he leaned even closer, Nashi's eyes began to close.

 _Just a bit closer…_

"I win."

Those two words snapped Nashi out of her daze. She looked up wildly to see Gary had returned to his normal self and stood a few feet away from her. His black hair was tussled as normal in that irritating unkempt way, and his eyes were those calming pools of blue she loved to hate. He smiled at her.

"And that, Angel, is why I'm S-Class," he told her before turning away, in search of his shirt.

Nashi's eye twitched.

 _Wait a minute…_

" _What?!_ " she shrieked in her confusion.

Gary smiled wider when he found his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back in the direction of the house.

"Come to the guild in twenty minutes," he ordered. "Our train leaves in forty-five minutes, but I want us to be there early just in case."

Nashi merely blinked, still frozen. " _Huh_?"

Gary was gone already by the time Nashi was ready to work her mouth and produce words and Virgo and Taurus disappeared to their realm. Instead, her jaw dropped.

 _What—? What had just happened? He was so close! How did he—? How could he—?_

"Someone's got a date with the Devil, huh?" came a teasing voice to her left.

Nashi jumped when she saw Luna grinning up at her. "What the…!" she exclaimed.

There was a light laugh. "Wow. I didn't know big brother had it in him!"

Nashi jumped again and whirled around to be confronted with a smiling teenage boy with teasing blue eyes and tussled blue hair.

"Silver!" Nashi breathed. "When did you get here?"

"I came with Gary," Silver beamed. "I wanted to see Lulu."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Silver Fullbuster_

 _ **Age**_ _: 14_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Water_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Paige Strauss_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Spiders_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Like his mother, he is passionate when it comes to his emotions_ ⌟

Nashi smiled. "You're so sweet, Silver! You and Lu would make such a great couple!"

Luna laughed and shook her head. "No way! Too weird!"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, and, besides"—a dreamy look came about him—"my beloved Paige is the one for me," he cooed.

Nashi sweatdropped. "And does she know that?"

Silver nodded vigorously. "Of course, she does! I would never hide my love from my beloved Paige!" he declared passionately as his shirt fell to the ground.

Luna and Nashi sighed simultaneously. "Silver, you stripped again."

Silver blinked. "Oh. I did? Oops."

As Silver found his shirt, the sisters cried, _How can you be so calm about stripping randomly?_

Silver put on his shirt and looked at Nashi with a grin. "So, you're going on a date with my brother!" he laughed. "Wow, he's been trying to get you to say 'yes' for ages!"

"It's not a date!" Nashi countered, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink. "I lost, and I _have_ to go with him."

Luna grinned at her older sister. " _Uh-huh_. I'm sure you do," she agreed. However, her unconvinced tone made Nashi irritated.

Nashi whirled around and stomped away, her face a furious shade of pink. "Why don't you tell Silver about the date you and Gale had?" she shouted behind her.

As Nashi kept her pace, she heard Silver's excited voice ask Luna, "You and Gale went on a—?"

" _It wasn't like that!"_

°•°•°•°

Getting off the train, Nashi looked around the platform station. The station itself was out in the open for all to see the sites of Hargeon. The port itself was beautiful. With it right by the ocean, Nashi understood the reason so many people came during their summer. With the outdoor restaurants, cobblestone streets, amiable people, and the well-kept greenery, Nashi felt at ease.

"It's been a while since I've been to Hargeon," Nashi hummed. "It's so peaceful here. So different than Magnolia."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Hargeon, a large port town close to Magnolia. This town is most renowned for being one of the most beautiful old towns of Fiore as well as being known for its fishing. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had their first meeting here. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Coldness washed over Nashi in an instant as wintry breath fanned her neck.

"Liking the view, Angel?" came a low murmur.

Nashi jumped at the voice and spun around to an amused Gary staring back at her.

Nashi scowled. "Ever heard of a thing called 'personal space', _dog_?" she spat.

Gary hummed in mock consideration. "I have," he said. "But my person space is boring and yours is a lot more inviting."

Nashi sighed and turned around to face Hargeon. "How did I even get allowed to come with you?" she muttered.

"Your parents love me," Gary answered even though she had not wanted one.

Nashi snorted. "My mama does," she corrected. "My papa? Not so much."

Gary laughed. "Come on. Uncle Natsu likes me a little bit! Or at least he seemed okay with you coming here with me."

Nashi stared at the sky as she remembered walking into her parents' room. Her father was atop her mother whose face was flushed. His eyes were gleaming hungrily.

 _He only said, 'yes' to get me out of the house. I doubt he even heard me. You'd think the two of them were deprived with the way they act_.

"You okay, Angel?" Gary asked, worry laced in his tone.

Nashi sighed again, defeated. "Let's just get this over it," she said as she turned around and stalked passed him out of the station.

Gary instantly fell into step with her. "Where would you like to go first?"

Nashi looked over at a quaint art store. "It was _your_ idea," she reminded. "Don't you have an idea on what to do?"

Gary chuckled. "Well, I'm not the only one on this date, so—"

"It's _not_ a date," Nashi interrupted firmly.

Gary cocked his head, an amused smile ghosting his face. "Well, I'm not the only one on this _outing_ ," he corrected, "so I thought we could decide together. We are on a team with each other after all."

"Something I regret," Nashi added.

"You were the one who challenged me to an eating competition," Gary reminded.

Nashi sulked. "Yeah. But I thought I'd win!"

They both could remember an eleven-year-old Nashi lying her head on a table, eyes swirling and drool coming out of her mouth, while thirteen-year-old Gary paraded around the guild hall in victory.

" _Angel is my partner! Angel is my partner!" he chanted._

Nashi shook her head out of the memories. "Why don't we walk around for a little while?" she suggested. "We could always find something to do then."

Gary nodded "Sounds perfect."

°•°•°•°

The walk took them all the way through Hargeon's North Crest Park. The park was a piece of art itself with a fountain in the middle that was created by an artist with a vision of perfection and reflection. Natives of Hargeon and tourists alike were in the park. Some were walking around with no destination in mind and others were playing. Two young girls laughed gaily as their collie barked happily and licked their faces. Two new parents stood apart with their runner of an infant going back and forth between them. A small group of young men were playing Frisbee while chatting, one of them holding hands with their girlfriend while another flirted with two girls whom could not resist his charm. A few wizards were outside, practicing their Magic in the form of harmless fun. There were vendors here and there, some calling out for ice cream and others snow cones and drinks.

As Nashi sat on a bench, Gary said, "Wait right here. I'll be back." And he walked off.

Nashi frowned and crossed her arms. "You take me here and then ditch me? Typical dog," she muttered.

She took the liberty to look around. Such tranquility. While Magnolia was also a peaceful city, Fairy Tail always knew how to keep the excitement going. Hargeon was in a constant state of peace and laziness. The people were nice and the surroundings even nicer.

 _I could relax here all-day_ , Nashi thought. _It's so nice here._

Sparkles caught Nashi's attention and she looked to her left to see a boy using his hands to fling Magic sparkles into the air. They shimmered in the sunlight and dispersed into miniature fireworks. But Nashi was still entranced.

"That's beautiful," she whispered.

The boy noticed her staring and smiled. His hand whipped sparkles to come flying at her, but Nashi was unafraid. Instead, she brightened as the sparkles surrounded her and dispersed into her own fireworks show.

"Wow," she breathed, mesmerized. "That's incredible Magic."

"Why, thank you, Miss," came an entertained voice.

Nashi looked up to see the boy hovering near her, a smile on his lips and teasing in his eyes. He seemed good-looking enough. With his short violet hair and eyes a lavender color with matching tan skin and an easygoing smile, he looked like your typical boy-next-door with a dash of delinquent. He stuck out a glove-covered hand.

"I'm Ronaldo," he introduced pleasantly. "But you can call me 'Sparky'."

Nashi gratefully shook his hand. "I'm—"

"Nashi Dragneel, Angel Princess of Fairy Tail." Ronaldo chuckled at Nashi's confused expression and released her hand. "Who doesn't know the firstborn of the legendary Dragon King and his Spirit Queen?"

That got Nashi to scowl. "Right," she muttered. Slyly, she added, "So, 'Sparky', huh?"

Ronaldo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Got the name from my parents when my Magic made sparks like you saw. 'Sparky' just stuck and I got my nickname that way." He showed Nashi his gloved hands. Each glove was a deep purple color with the fingers and knuckles exposed. "My Magic tends to get out of hand. So, to control it, I wear my gloves."

"Ah! So, you're not trying to make a fashion statement," Nashi teased.

"I mean they do look good on me," Ronaldo admitted, admiring his gloves. At Nashi's laugh, he grinned. "So, what's an angel like you doing in Hargeon? Looking for the devil?"

"You could say that."

Ronaldo and Nashi looked up to see Gary standing in front of them with ice cream in each hand. One was strawberry ice cream in a bowl with a spoon while the other was regular vanilla in a cone. Nashi looked up at Gary with a raised eyebrow, but all he did was shrug at her, leaving her to huff with a small blush.

"So," Gary started, nodding at Ronaldo, "who might you be?"

Ronaldo waved. "I'm Ronaldo. But you can call me 'Sparky'."

Gary's gaze flickered to Nashi with a slight raised eyebrow, but Nashi shrugged this time. Gary chuckled silently as he handed Nashi her strawberry ice cream.

"It's nice to meet you, Sparky," Gary said kindly.

Ronaldo nodded. "You too. You're Gary Fullbuster, the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail."

Gary shrugged in surrender. "Guilty," he pleaded.

" _Wow_ ," Ronaldo whistled. "Meeting a legend and an heir of the legends in one day? Totally cool!"

"Thank you," Gary acknowledged. "It's nice to hear people know of us."

Ronaldo began backing away, waving at the two of them in farewell. "Well, I have to go. But it was awesome meeting you too! Have fun on your date!" he called as he began running away.

" _I'd never go on a date with a dog!_ " Nashi screamed with ice cream in her mouth.

"He's already gone, Angel," Gary told her.

Nashi growled as she angrily scooped her ice cream and ate it. "It's not a date," she grumbled. "And he only knows me for my parents' legacy."

Gary settled right next to Nashi, licking his ice cream leisurely. "It's logical," he responded. "Your parents are well-known around Fiore. Your mother is best friends with the princess of Fiore and your father is most likely the strongest Dragon Slayer there is."

"Still," Nashi said grumpily, "it'd be nice for people to know me for me and not for what my parents did."

Gary hummed. "Slowly, you'll make a name for yourself. We're Fairy Tail after all, a guild where legends are born. It'll take some time."

Nashi was still unhappy. "Look at Mystogan and Lance. They've become _huge_ successes. And Aine's a model for _Dream_ Magazine. Even you have a title. And where does that leave me? Under my parents' shadow," she groused.

Nashi felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. Her head was resting on Gary's shoulder. She looked up to see him staring out into the park. When he spoke to her, it was soft and lyrical and warm. It was calming.

"You have a lot to learn," Gary confessed. "It's fair Lance, Mystogan, and myself are known because of our S-Class status. But, it takes time, Angel. I'm sure Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy had to work hard to make a name for themselves. And we had to work hard to get where we are." He looked down at her with such softness that Nashi could not look away. "You _will_ become the _just_ Angel of Fairy Tail, Angel," he promised. "It will take hard work and training, but you will get there. And then our children will wonder what they can do to live out of our shadows."

Gary promptly got up and ate the rest of his cone and a few bites.

Nashi continued to stare at Gary in silent wonder.

 _The Angel of Fairy Tail, huh?_

" _It'll take hard work and training, but you'll get there. And then our children will wonder what they can do to live out of our shadows."_

" _...our children…our shadows…"_

"… _our…"_

"… **our** _…"_

Nashi leapt to her feet in shock. "What do you mean by 'our'?" she exclaimed. "I am _not_ having kids with _you_!"

Gary chuckled. "I meant the next kids of Fairy Tail. I never said we had to have kids together," he explained.

Another blush worked onto Nashi's face, though she deserved it. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

Gary shrugged. "It's fine. Want to keep walking?" he asked.

"Wait a second." Hurriedly, Nashi devoured her ice cream. When she was finished and satisfied, she ran over to the nearest trash can and ran back. A few steps before she reached Gary, she clutched her head. "Brain freeze," she whined.

Gary wrapped his arm around Nashi and she leaned against for support. "That's what you get for eating it that fast," he chided.

Nashi blushed. "Shut up," she mumbled.

Gary smiled, but remained silent. Nashi sighed and continued to lean against Gary as they took a stroll through the park. To anyone watching, the pair looked like a young couple happily in-love.

Gary spoke up. "You know if we did have kids, I wonder what we would have first," he wondered softly. "Maybe we'd have a gi—"

" _I'm not having my kids with you!"_

* * *

Luna's room was nothing fancy, or at least in her eyes. She had her bed with pink and white sheets and a multitude of pillows. Her bed was against the wall and near a window facing the yard. She had her own desk and chair, both white. She even had a bookshelf filled with books and episodes from _Poko and Friends_ and other movies. Her room was neat and organized—her mother did not tolerate any messiness after her horrifying experience with Natsu's old home—and her clothes had been tucked away. There was a dresser, a piggy bank, and a Poko figurine too. She had her own full-length mirror, but there was nothing extraordinary about her room.

Well, that was if you ignored her walls.

Her walls were filled with pictures. Pictures of her family, pictures of her guild mates, pictures of her friends, and pictures of the townspeople. There were even pictures of nature, of the stars, of the trees, of the sky in day and night, of woodland creatures. Silver smiled as he looked at a picture of Luna and Lucy smiling in front of Luna's first telescope.

" _Wow_ …" Silver whistled. "Look at all these pictures."

Luna had splayed herself on her bed. "Yeah. They're great," she agreed limply.

Silver moved to another picture of Igneel panicking as his fire set aflame Nashi's dress. His eyes went to another one of the Dragneel family in their _Tanabata_ outfits. The kids were young, Nashi only just turning seven, but they all had big smiles on their faces.

"Seeing all these pictures brings me down memory lane," Silver confessed. His eyes fell to one of Ena Fernandes covered in mud and her scarlet hair all tangled and little Silver laughing at her with mud on his face. Silver smiled. "It's been forever since you took pictures."

Luna said nothing and rolled to her side to face her window.

Silver looked at Luna in concern. "Lulu," he said softly, "I know it's been a while, but—"

"I'm never taking pictures again," Luna said quietly, but firmly. "So, please, don't ask me to."

Silver looked down at the ground. "I won't," he promised. He walked over to Luna's bed and climbed in it. He laid on his back to stare at the ceiling.

A mocking-jay and its mate chirped at one another.

A fox with rabbit in mouth made its way back to its hole.

Three deer grazed innocently in the woods.

And Luna and Silver stayed where they were.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Silver eventually asked. "It's not like you to be quiet for long."

Luna was silent.

Then, she spoke.

"I'm jealous of Nashi," she confessed.

That surprised Silver. "What? Why?"

"She can go on job requests and train," Luna explained. "She can go on so many adventures and meet new friends and use Magic. But I…"

 _The focus shifted on Porlyusica, an old beauty. Natsu and Lucy were there too as a young Luna rested in her bed._

" _She is magically-inept. She will never be able to use Magic because she hasn't got any. I'm sorry."_

Luna curled in on herself as her eyes softened in grief.

"I'll never even get there," she whispered. "I don't even have any."

"I've been telling you, Lulu, it's impossible for someone to have no Magic," Silver reminded. "Everyone has it inside of them. Maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"Granny Porlyusica told me to give up any hope of becoming a Mage," Luna told him. "And she's right. W-W-What's the point of h-h-hanging onto a d-d-dream"— _DRIP_ — "that can n-n-nev-ver become realit-t-ty?"

 _DROP._

Silver's eyes saddened as he looked at Luna. "Lulu, look at me," he urged.

Luna sniffled and turned onto her other side. Tears leaked out of her eyes and dripping onto her sheets.

Silver wiped away her tears. "Hey, no crying," he lightly chided.

Luna sniffed. "S-S-Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. I'd rather you cry in front of me than hide your feelings," Silver told her. "What type of best friend would I be if I let my best friend hide her true feelings?"

More tears came down Luna's cheeks. "I c-c-c-c-can't st-stop crying," she confessed.

"Then, we'll wait until you do," Silver promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

So Luna cried.

And Silver watched her tears.

And neither noticed a shadow flicker.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she finished cleaning the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a rag. " _Phew_. Glad that's over with."

Natsu stretched from his seat at the table. "Yeah. I thought cleaning would take _forever_ ," he confessed.

Lucy looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Oh, be quiet. I'm the one who did all the work," she muttered under her breath as she set down her towel. An idea hit her. "Oh, hey. Didn't you want to do some training today?" she wondered.

Natsu tilted back in his chair, keeping himself balanced with his feet. He locked his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "Nah. Think I'm going to take it easy today. Seems like the perfect do-nothing-day," he admitted.

"Too bad Happy's not here. He'd want to go on a fishing trip on a day like this," Lucy chuckled.

Natsu grinned. "Fishing trips were great and all, but fish smell so gross after a time. I still don't get how Haps loved the smell of them."

"Well, he _is_ a cat after all," Lucy sighed. "It's weird, though. I know it's been so long, but I still miss having him around."

"Yeah. Can't believe I miss him ragging on me to take him fishing," Natsu laughed. "Seems like yesterday we were fishing by the lake."

"You know, he and Charla don't live far from the house," Lucy reminded. "You could see if he wants to do a quick fishing trip."

"Nah. He took off with Lily for a three-day training thing," Natsu informed.

Lucy blinked in realization. "Oh, yeah. Right." She took off her apron. "So, what do you want to do today then?"

Natsu's look turned downright impish. "We could—"

"Luna and Silver are in the house," Lucy reminded as she hung her apron on the wall.

Natsu pouted. "You didn't even listen to me."

"I did. And that's why I knew what you were going to say," Lucy said smartly. She smirked. "I'm not a total blonde, you know."

Natsu muttered to himself, "Says the clumsy one."

Lucy had a dangerous glint in her eyes. " _What did you say?_ " she hissed.

Natsu held up his hands and waved them frantically. "Nothing!" he laughed nervously. He stood up and went to Lucy. "Come on. I want to show you something," he decided, taking her hand.

Lucy frowned, but allowed Natsu to guide her to the steps. "You didn't bring home another wild animal, did you?" she asked.

"Have some faith in me, Lucy!" Natsu laughed. "You should know me better than that!"

Lucy sighed. "That's exactly why I'm worried."

Natsu led Lucy up the steps. "This is an awesome surprise. Trust me," he insisted.

Lucy puffed a cheek. "That's what you said when you brought home a vampire wolf puppy."

"How was I supposed to know Atlas Junior liked blood?" Natsu demanded to know.

"Natsu, it had large fangs, red eyes, and bat wings for ears," Lucy reminded, exasperated.

Natsu looked away. "Well, he seemed to really like you," he argued.

"He tried sucking my blood in my sleep," Lucy exclaimed. "I had bite marks for two weeks in places I should never be bitten!"

Natsu sourly remembered that. "You never let me leave that many marks," he said with a twinge of envy as he guided her to the second floor and down the hall.

"How can I? Nashi asked us why I had little bites on my shoulders when she was _five_!"

"It wasn't like she was going to die knowing what a 'hickey' was or anything," Natsu muttered.

Lucy sighed. "You really are an idiot."

"No need for mean insults," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy chuckled at Natsu's childish sulking expression. "You're a very _cute_ idiot," she amended.

"That just makes it even worse," Natsu whined as Lucy laughed.

The two stopped in the middle of the hall, and Natsu let go of Lucy's hand. He puffed out his cheeks, then released a puff of fire onto the ceiling. The ceiling accepted the fire and an outline of a square was made. The square disappeared and a black step ladder was lowered onto the ground.

Lucy looked at it in confusion. "We're going to your room? Is this the surprise?"

Natsu smiled. "The surprise is in my room." He gestured for her to go first. "After you."

Lucy shot him a look—narrowed eyes and a knowing grin—as she went to the ladder. "You just want me to go first as an excuse to look at my panties, you perv," she accused.

Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I've got more class than that, Lucy."

Lucy began her ascent. "You have no class, Natsu," she reminded. "And I can feel your eyes on me, pervert."

Natsu grinned as he stared up Lucy's gown, his arms on the step ladder. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, not a pervert," he corrected. "Not like I haven't seen your panties before. I used to stare at them all the time."

Lucy blushed. "Pervert," she tossed. She finished her climb to step into the attic.

The attic was not rundown in anyway with cobwebs and old furniture. It was larger than the average attic and well-kept. Artifacts and posters and pictures were everywhere. A mannequin still wore a clean maid uniform. Petals from a rainbow sakura tree had been preserved in glass. There were posters of missions on a replicated request board. All had writing scrawled on them with dates and little notes about the mission. Pictures of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail were on the walls in frames. There was a picture of a reluctant Lucy and happy-go-lucky Natsu and Happy in Lucy's old apartment. There was a picture of Team Natsu's expansion. Lucy had taken the photo with Plue. Natsu and Gray were down for the count with Erza enraged and hands loaded with her swords. There were pictures of Fantasia and the Harvest Festival and the Miss Fairy Tail Contest as well. Clippings from Lucy's articles had been framed and hung. Lucy's board following the guild's actions during their disbandment has been moved to its own wall. There were rough drafts of Lucy's writings that had their own place. Old outfits of Natsu had their own mannequins. And, throughout the years, memories from the Dragneel family slipped into Natsu's room. Charred pots had been marked when Igneel sneezed fire for the first time. A ribbon had been saved as it was from a time Luna had tried to put Natsu's hair into braids.

Lucy walked to a pedestal to see a lone bikini top on a half-mannequin. It was pink with golden stars, but the straps had been broken.

"Hey, wait a minute," Lucy murmured. "Isn't this…my bikini top?"

Her eyes caught writing on a card in front of it and picked it up.

It read:

 _Lucy's top from Ryuuzetsu Land_

A tick mark popped onto Lucy's forehead. "Natsu, you've had the top of my pink bikini _all this time_?" she growled.

Natsu laughed nervously. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

She glared at her husband. " _Natsu_ …"

"I didn't mean for you to find it!" Natsu said frantically.

"How did you even find it?" Lucy wondered. "I lost it when we destroyed the water park."

Natsu fiddled with his fingers as a sweat drop appeared. "Well, you were complaining about it so much when we walked back to the hotel, so Happy and I snuck back into the water park to find it," he confessed.

"And you didn't give it back to me?" Lucy pressed.

Natsu sweated even more as he shrunk back. "I wanted to keep it, so I had something to remember that day."

" _Then, buy a souvenir, not steal my bikini top_!" Lucy huffed. "Honestly. The things you hoard get even weirder and weirder."

"I don't hoard," Natsu defended. "They're memories!"

Lucy pointed to a royal crown sitting on mannequin's head. "Then, why do you still have one of King Toma's crowns?" She pointed to a shining suit of armor, bulky, but obviously of good craftsmanship. "And you stole a suit of armor from knights!"

Natsu laughed as he scratched his cheek. "They're memories?"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Just tell me the surprise already."

Natsu perked. "Oh, yeah! Your surprise!" He waded through his room. "Come on! Reedus gave them to me last night! He just finished it all!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she walked to him. "'Reedus'? And what do you mean by 'them'?"

Natsu went over to a bookshelf and looked at it quite proudly. "See? This is your surprise!" he announced.

Lucy beamed. "You bought me books?" she gasped.

"What?" Natsu shook his head. "I didn't buy them. Reedus made our story!"

Lucy tipped her head to the side. "What? 'Our story'?"

Natsu chuckled as he scanned the bookshelf. "You know, you're pretty slow, Lucy."

A tick mark appeared. "What's with that comment?" she grumbled.

Natsu pulled out a book and scanned the covered. He grinned. "A-ha! Here we go!" He gave the book to Lucy.

Lucy looked at the cover. A iridescent rainbow sakura shined on the cover as it floated down a river. She read the title aloud. "'Lucy and the Rainbow Sakura'…" She looked at Natsu. "What's this?"

"Well, you gotta open it," Natsu urged.

Lucy opened the cover and flipped to the next page which was dedication.

The dedication read in scribbled writing:

 _This is for Lucy._

 _You were really sick during your first blossom-viewing party, so I wanted you to hear about how it went down._

 _Love,_

 _Natsu_

Lucy smiled. "Oh, Natsu…" She turned the page as was stunned. In the format of a manga started the story of the Mount Hakobe mission with Natsu, Erza, and Gray baring the cold while Lucy and Wendy stayed in Horologium.

As Lucy flipped through the pages, Natsu watched her. "It took us a while, but we finally finished. I know a lot of people made up a bunch of crap about our story, but I wanted our actual story for us, you know? So, I asked Reedus if he wouldn't mind drawing some stuff out. The guild might've gotten involved a little though." He frowned. "Mira couldn't keep quiet about it. Everyone wanted to add in stuff too. So, Reedus did all the drawing to what we told him."

Lucy stared at a page in which a sick Lucy was telling Natsu about her illness. "You did all this…for me?"

Natsu tried to look nonchalant, but a blush was on his cheeks. "Well, I know you like reading books and stuff and you've been whining about how you'll never be able to do a book on our adventures, so I thought I'd do it for you," he explained.

Lucy smiled as she saw a page of her looking out the window with a fond smile while the rainbow sakura passed down the river.

"This is incredible," she whispered. "This means so much to me." She looked at Natsu with watery eyes filled with love. "I love it." She closed the book to hug Natsu. "Thank you for this, Natsu," she murmured. "You're too sweet."

Natsu hugged her back. "No need to cry, Lucy. You get so emotional," he teased. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sure everyone at the guild is happy for you too. They were really eager to help out."

"I owe them all a 'thank you'." Lucy pulled away to caress Natsu's cheek with her hand. "And I'll give them all a proper one," she promised. "But really, Natsu. Thank you."

"I'd do anything to make you smile, Lucy," Natsu reminded. "You know that."

"I do," Lucy agreed. "That's why I'm even more grateful for you." She leaned forward to give Natsu a kiss.

Natsu reciprocated lovingly and held her tight.

Lucy pulled away first to stare at him adoringly. However, her eyes caught something behind Natsu and she tipped her head, curious.

"I didn't know you had a dresser up here," Lucy said.

Natsu stiffened. Then, he laughed nervously. "I do? Oh! I didn't even notice that there!"

Lucy moved past Natsu to approach the chest-of-drawers. It was an old thing, but well-built—most-likely by Laki—but something peeked out of a drawer.

"What's in there?" Lucy asked.

"N-N-Nothing!" Natsu was quick to cover the dresser with his body with a forced smile. "Really! Nothing too important."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Then, I can look in it?"

Natsu looked anxious at that. "I…guess so," he mumbled as he stepped aside.

Lucy looked at the drawer with red material peeking out. She reached for the handle. "What's in here?"

Natsu panicked. "Wait! Not that drawer!" he begged.

But it was too late.

Lucy opened the drawer.

Her look froze.

The drawer was full of her panties.

Her eyebrow twitched.

Her smile began deadly.

"Oh, _Natsu_?" Lucy purred.

Natsu stiffened comically. He had attempted to tiptoe away from Lucy, but stopped in his course of action. He turned his head with a shaky smile and sweat drops on his face. "Yes, Lucy?"

"This wouldn't happen to be my underwear, would it?" Lucy hummed. "The same underwear I thought were lost?"

Natsu gulped. "No, of course not," he said meekly.

"So, does this underwear belongs to another woman?" Lucy asked in a soft tone that meant danger.

"You know you're my one and only, Lucy," Natsu reminded.

"Hmm. _Interesting_."

Natsu swallowed harshly.

"Tell me, _Natsu_ "—he shivered at the seductive hiss in her voice— "what's in the other drawers?"

Natsu sweated bullets. "O-O-Oh… Nothing! You probably don't want to look in them—"

 _SLAM_.

The drawers were open—

—and filled with Lucy's old bras and lacy underwear.

However, one drawer merely had an album inside.

Lucy picked up the album. "Oh? What's this?"

Natsu squeaked and became frantic. "Wait, Lucy, don't open—!"

The album contained all the photographs from when Lucy was a model. Whether it be for a job, a magazine cover, or the brief lingerie model she was, it was all in there.

And in every picture, Lucy looked like a seductive mistress.

She saw a cut out picture of herself in a set of red lingerie. She had a thong on and strappy garters attached to thigh high red fishnet. Her bralette was barely anything as it framed her chest and ribbon crisscrossed in the middle. She even had red ribbon cuffs on her wrists that she wore above her head with a sultry look in her eye.

There was writing next to the clipping:

 _My favorite_

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes.

She bared her teeth into a threatening smile.

"Oh, _Natsu_?" Lucy sang. "You didn't tell me you kept all the photos from my photoshoots."

Natsu gulped. "Oh, those? That's nothing," he waved off.

"Natsu?"

Natsu shrunk back. "Yes, Lucy?"

"You better start running before I throw you outside," Lucy warned.

Natsu took a tiny step backwards. "But, uh… Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Does this mean I don't get any Lucy-Time today?"

* * *

Luna and Silver were startled when they heard a crash. They looked out the window to see Natsu flying to the ground. He landed on the deck on his back, his body twitching. He drooled and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. A red footprint was stained across his face.

Then, came Lucy's scream.

" _Natsu Dragneel, you're sleeping on the couch, you disgusting pervert!"_

Silver chuckled. "Wonder what your dad did now."

Luna sighed as she looked down at her knocked-out father. "I don't know," she confessed, "but I hope when I get older, I have a marriage as exciting as theirs."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Hargeon's city bank was a relatively lazy place. While people came in and out to extract and deposit jewels and check their balances as well as come for financial advice, the bank was not a busy place. The interior of the bank was flowy with swirling marble as its floors and a light coat of blue as its wall coverings. The counters were sturdy and behind were smiling consultants. There was a small line waiting for their turn as others managed to find a free consultant and discuss their business for being at the bank. A breeze flittered through the bank, circling the vanilla pillars. Such peacefulness should be a sin.

 _BAM! BOOM!_

Such peacefulness had to come to an end.

Smoke and debris scattered everywhere with a few flames clinging to a few of the walls and broken pillars. Coughs and screams were caught in the shaking sound of the explosion. Everyone was blinded, laying or kneeling on the ground as they attempted to recover. However, unbeknownst to them, three people swiftly crept into the bank, careful to place their feet as they leapt over debris. The mission was simple. Blind the people inside with a minor explosion. Sneak into the vault. Take only five hundred thousand jewel. Sneak out. Put them to sleep.

They had already done two of the four.

Sneaking into the vault had been a breeze. It was something they had done more so than one hundred times and would be doing so one hundred more. They had stuffed the jewel into the bags given just as planned. Sneaking out of the vault had been a walk in the park and leaving the bank with going unnoticed was never difficult. One of the thieves hesitated and reached into their pocket for a small ball. Clicking it on, they threw it into the bank before disappearing.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Bong._

Without further ado, the ball exploded. However, rather than an actual explosion taking place, only green smoke flooded the bank and invaded the noses of those remaining inside. The coughing and voices soon died out and the bodies began falling onto the ground, asleep and defeated.

°•°•°•°

The waitress twitched her eyebrows as a forced smile overcame her face. Empty dishes and bowls were piled high on the table. It was disturbing the amount that was on the table—and the bill would be more so—but no one paid the table any attention to it.

Nashi was finishing up her shrimp pasta while Gary inhaled his burger. She raised an eyebrow at Gary. "Ice cream before lunch? Really?"

Gary shrugged as he delved into his fries. "Sorry. I guess I'm not as romantic as I'd hope," he joked.

Nashi snorted. "How about not at all?"

The waitress felt her eyebrows twitch again.

 _So, the two of them were on a date, are they? That pink tramp doesn't know how good she's got it with a guy like that. Wait… Maybe if I'm cute enough, he'll see what a real woman is like._

The waitress threw on her best sultry smile as she came to Gary's side. "Is everything to your liking, _sir_?" she purred.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, everything's great! Give my compliments to the chef. I'd love to learn a thing or two from them."

"So, you cook?" the waitress inquired.

Gary chuckled. "I do, actually. It's a passion of mine."

The waitress could not believe it.

 _He's hot and he cooks? Wow, I hit the jackpot!_

"You're making me jealous here," the waitress giggled. "I wish I could cook or had a man that could. My last boyfriend couldn't cook to save his life!"

Nashi raised a glass to her lips, smirking. "Don't be fooled by this dog. His cooking is terrible. Dogs are meant to eat what they're given, not cook."

Gary looked at Nashi with a crooked smirk. "And what's the harm in a dog sharing his food with someone else? Especially when that person teases them."

Nashi scoffed and looked away from him. "I'd never tease a dog like you," she muttered.

Gary hummed, intrigued, as he rested his head on a hand. "But, you do it every day. Don't worry. I like it. It keeps me on edge," he purred.

A tick mark appeared on Nashi's temple. "Perverted dogs like you need to be on a leash," she hissed.

"Then, give me a collar and a leash," Gary goaded. "I love it when my owner is in control of me."

Nashi turned to glare at him. "Dogs like you are disgusting."

"Dogs like me love to be at the will and command of their attractive masters," Gary said back with a cunning smile. "It turns us on."

Lightning struck between aggravated hickory and amused cerulean.

The waitress gawked.

 _What the heck is going on here? What type of tension is this? And why is he calling himself a dog?_

The waitress' breathing hitched.

 _Could this be a weird fetish of his? Maybe he's one of those people that likes to wear ears and a tail and calls himself a dog! Why do the hot ones have to be weird? But…_

She salivated as she gazed at Gary who had become half-naked somehow. She could see every defining muscle of his torso. The way he had worked to define his abdomen and chest. The way his arms were built with outlines of each muscle. How broad his shoulders were, built for protecting.

 _He's so hot!_

"Where's your shirt, _dog_?" Nashi sneered.

"Guess it came off. I can't help but strip when I think of you."

As Nashi insulted Gary and Gary took it in stride, the waitress could not help but gawk.

 _He's just so dreamy! What I wouldn't give to have a man like him by my side or even in my bed for that matter. He definitely has to be a dom!_

Her eyes fluttered shut and a blush dusted her cheeks.

 _I can see it…_

 _A dream transpired. There he was in a tuxedo that did his looks justice, pulling her along with that attractive smile._

" _Come with me, baby girl. You and I have a room waiting for us," he purred in a raspy voice._

The waitress sighed as a hand went to her cheek. "Oh, yes. A room for just us…"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The waitress snapped out of her thoughts to see Gary staring at her in concern, ignoring Nashi's indifferent stare on him. She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, no, sorry! Just thinking to myself!" she dismissed.

Gary offered her his genuine smile. "Excuse my worrying. Just wanted to make sure you were all right."

The waitress' eyes widened as she saw sparkles and light explode from Gary.

 _He's so caring too!_

A determined expression hardened her features.

 _Right. It's my duty as a woman to make sure a sexy man like that doesn't do to waste. If I didn't ask him out, it'd be a sin!_

She closed her eyes and hid her clearing of the throat behind a fist. "So, listen," she started, "my shift ends in an hour. So, I was wondering if—"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't join you."

The waitress opened her eyes. "Oh. Well, why n—?"

She was shocked into silence.

Gary had a headband on of wolf ears and a dog tail was on the butt of his pants. He sat on the floor with his hands on his knees with a collar on his neck. A leash was attached to his collar and the handle was loosely in Nashi's hands. He spoke with an indifferent tone to the waitress. "My owner has to take me outside for my mandatory afternoon walk in an hour, followed by belly scratching, and my ritual bath time. As a dog, it's important to me that I get in my belly scratching time. My owner has the most amazing hands that—"

Nashi tightened her hold on the leash, nearly strangling him. "You're pushing it, _dog_ ," she said in a calm voice that meant caution.

The waitress bit her lip. "Well, uh…" She looked at Gary fiercely. "I could be your owner too! I'll walk you and feed you and even give you better belly scratches!"

Nashi tried giving her the handle of the leash, but Gary held her arm. "Let me give you to your new owner, _dog_ ," she growled through gritted teeth.

"No."

Nashi gave a sigh of frustration and threw the handle, fed up. "Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." She got out of the booth, but whirled on Gary to kick him in the face.

He caught her foot with ease.

"Be a good dog and stay," Nashi ordered him. "No one wants some unfixed dog running all over the place."

Gary chuckled. "Yes, yes, Angel. I won't leave. I'm a loyal dog to only you."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Nashi growled at him.

"Of course not," Gary agreed. "Now, run along. You're giving me the ideal panty shot here. I'm tempted to do something about it if you don't leave."

Nashi turned scarlet in an instant. She ran off to the bathrooms. " _You stupid, perverted dog_!" she cried.

Gary smiled after her. "What an angel," he sighed, amused.

"Um, mister?"

Gary hummed questioningly as he turned his attention to the waitress.

She looked at her notepad, nerves about her. "I can promise I'll treat you well. I'm not… _normally_ into the roleplaying animal fetish, but… I'm willing to try for you!" she blurted.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "A 'fetish'?"

"I promise I'll be a good owner to you," the waitress swore. "I'll take you for walks and give you lots of food. You can sleep in my bed, if you want. And I'll give you belly scratches whenever you'd like!" She bowed to him, her eyes closed. "So, please, just say, 'yes'!"

Gary was taken back. Then, a smile curled his lips and he closed his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't take you up on your offer," he told the waitress.

The waitress looked at him. "But, why? I promise I'll be a good owner to you!"

"That's not the problem. You're too kind, really, and I am honored. If I was any other man, I would not hesitate to accept your offer. You are willing to push past your comfort to be within mine. That's a selfless thing to do. But, you shouldn't change too much of your style to fit into mine. If a man really likes you, you two will compromise."

The waitress blinked at his words. "I see…"

Gary opened his eyes and looked at the floor. "To tell you the truth, I _do_ think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," the woman appreciated. "You're beautiful too!" She realized her mistake and embarrassment washed over her. "I-I-I mean you're really _handsome_!"

"And I am honored you think so," Gary acknowledged. "But, I currently have an owner I care deeply about. I'm a loyal dog to her. I could never give her up."

°•°•°•°

As Nashi washed her hands, she sneezed.

°•°•°•°

The waitress frowned. "You're serious about her," she realized.

"How could I not be? She's everything I want," Gary said simply.

The waitress sighed, a little put out. "Bummer. But, I guess it can't be helped. The hot ones are usually taken." She straightened up. "Though, I'll have you know I'm a great dom in bed."

Gary chuckled. "And I'm sure a man will come along who will appreciate that," he assured.

"I can only hope so," the waitress sighed. She pulled out the cheque book from her apron and handed it to Gary. "Here's your cheque. Pay whenever you're ready," she told him.

Gary took it from her. "Thank you," he appreciated. "I'm sorry I can't accept your offer."

The waitress smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You have someone else, and I respect that. But, when you're ready for some fun, let me know, okay?" she teased with a wink.

Gary laughed. "I'm quite happy with my angel, but thank you."

The waitress waved at him. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have some other customers." She walked away. "See you around!"

Gary hummed. "See you." He got back to his own side of the booth and sat down. He took off he ears and the collar, then out on his shirt. He opened the cheque. He looked at the amount when he saw a note written.

It was from the waitress.

 _Hey! The chefs here were all so happy that the Ice Devil and the Angel Princess of Fairy Tail wanted one of every dish that they paid for your meal! Thanks for stopping by! Come again sometime, okay?_

Gary smiled.

 _I will._

Nashi slid back in the booth with a sigh. "Well, that was fun," she muttered. "Where's that woman? Did she sweep you off your feet and decide to be your new owner?"

"You can't get rid of me so easily yet, Angel. Dogs are loyal creatures," Gary reminded.

Nashi huffed as she rested her head on her hand and looked out the window. "Please. Like dogs could ever be loyal creatures. They just stick around until they get bored and find someone new to keep them entertained," she spat darkly.

Gary frowned, taken back. "Angel…"

"So, what? Are you ditching me in an hour for your date?" Nashi grumbled.

Gary smiled. "You know, if I didn't know better, it would sound like you're jealous."

He easily caught the fist trying to punch his face.

"Now, you're _really_ pushing it, _dog_ ," Nashi snarled.

Gary chuckled. "My apologies, Angel." And he let go of her fist.

Nashi retracted her hand when she noticed the cheque. She reached for it. "She gave us the cheque? Let me get that."

Gary pulled the cheque closer to him. "No, no, darling Angel," he tutted.

Nashi frowned. "I need to see that," she demanded.

Gary shook his head. "Angel, you know you never have to pay when you're with me."

Nashi's frown deepened. "I can't depend on you all the time," she pointed out. "Besides, it's unfair to you to pay for me. I ate so much!"

"And I ate a lot too," Gary put in. "Besides, the chefs decided it's on the house."

Nashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, yeah?"

Gary nodded. "Guess they thought having two Fairy Tail members trying all their dishes was something to be celebrated."

Nashi frowned. "That's very nice of them, but I feel bad." She reached for her pocket. "Let me tip them then."

"Don't worry about it, Angel. I got it."

Nashi watched as Gary pulled a wad of jewel onto the table. It looked like it was enough to cover a good tip for the waitress and the chefs.

"You know, keep paying for stuff like this and you might go broke," she reminded.

"I use my money wisely," Gary promised. "I earn enough from all the special requests and S-Class ones. Trust me, Angel, I'm okay." He offered her a teasing smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me, Angel."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Not even close," she said flatly. She looked away from him with blushes on her cheeks. "Geez. I'm just saying no dog should live on the streets. That's all," she confessed softly.

That caught Gary off guard. "Angel…" He shook his head as he moved out of the booth and stood up. He walked over to Nashi's side and offered his hand to her.

Nashi looked up at him, puzzled and irate. "What are you—?"

"Come on. It's about time for that walk now," Gary decided. "Dogs get a little antsy when they've been inside too long."

"What about the waitress?" Nashi asked.

Gary just smiled. "There's no other owner I'd rather have than you, Angel," he promised.

Nashi's eyes shimmered. "Gary…"

Gary leaned closer. "Angel…"

Nashi smirked.

 _SMACK_. _SMACK_.

Gary was on the ground with two bumps on his head while Nashi loomed over him with a deadly aura.

"Two hits. One for stripping and one for looking at my panties, you filthy dog. Dogs get punished when they decide to be perverts, _understand_?" Nashi hissed.

Gary nodded, rubbing his sore head. "Yes…Angel…"

"Good. Then, let's get out of here."

Before Gary could respond, a thundering boom made them pause in their tracks. Eyes sharpening, they whipped around to stare at the window next to their booth. They saw smoke coming from a distance. Both frowned before looking over at each other. And with one nod, they were off.

It seemed everyone in Hargeon had been shocked with the noise and stopped in their midday activities to gaze at the smoke lingering in the air. A few began whispering things while some children wondered loudly if there had been an accident. Nashi and Gary moved through the crowd easily.

"When we get there, I need you to stay behind me," Gary ordered.

Nashi offered him an incredulous look. "What? No way!" she refused. "Just because I'm not S-Class—!"

Gary and Nashi took a sharp left, bolting through an avenue of merchants and people alike. Gary's eyes remained trained on the smoke, but he spoke to Nashi.

"It's not like that," he swore. "It's never like that."

Suddenly, Gary skidded to a halt, forcing Nashi to stop with him.

Nashi stared at him in indignation. "Then, what is it like? And why'd we stop?" she demanded.

Gary ignored her question as he clenched his fists. Without warning, he tore off his shirt, leaving women to gawk in awe.

Nashi gave him a wide-eyed look. "You idiot dog, you can't just strip whenever!" she exclaimed in a scolding tone.

Again, Gary ignored her. " _Devil's Wings!_ " he chanted in a low growl that sounded like Devil-Gary. The black tattoo on Gary's back morphed and stretched in a strange black energy. It grew into two lumps. After a bit of rustling, Gary let out a roar as two jet black wings exploded from his back, startling bystanders and Nashi. The wings looked as though angel wings had been dipped in ink. They were beautiful.

Nashi became entranced. "How did you…?"

"No time to explain," Gary said gruffly. "I don't have much time with these wings." Quickly, he grabbed Nashi and scooped her into his arms in a bridal fashion.

As a reflex, Nashi latched onto him, but was still confused. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Gary shook his head as he hunkered down. "No time for explanations, Angel," he gritted as he sprung up and took off into the air with a mighty flap of his wings. Nashi gasped, tightening her hold, as Gary flew them above the people and soon above the rooftops. His eyes caught onto the smoke once more and took off again with a flap of his wings.

Over the wind, Nashi had to ask. "How are you doing this?" she shouted as he sailed through the wind.

Gary growled lowly, something that made her shudder. "Angel, you are so beautiful, but you ask so many questions."

It was not long before the two of them arrived at the origin of the smoke. Gary circled around it once and Nashi could see they were on top of a broken version of Hargeon's bank.

Nashi's eyes hardened at the site.

 _What happened?_

Gary descended to the ground carefully and landed a few yards in front of the bank. Nashi was set down with utmost care and, once she was steady on her feet, Gary growled as his black wings morphed into black energy and retracted abruptly into his back, taking the shape of his black tattoo. For a moment, Gary looked dazed, but shook his head to rid himself of the state and hardened at the site in front of him. Nashi saw his whole body was tense as he considered the bank.

"All right," Nashi decided. "Let's g—!"

"No." Gary grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Nashi glared at him. "There could be people in there," she persisted. "We need to get them out!"

"And I know that, Angel, but don't you feel anything strange about the smoke?"

Nashi cocked her head and turned back to stare at the smoke pouring out. It was a greenish color, something odd for smoke. While she knew her sense of smell was not strong, it was strong enough to know something was amiss. Suddenly, Nashi felt a prickling sensation against her skin. It was strange, yet familiar as though she had felt it once before but would never remember the name quickly. She looked back at Gary in confusion.

"It's weird," Nashi muttered. "I can feel it's different."

"The smoke in there has been tainted," Gary explained, "or that's what my Devil tells me. The people who did this used some type of smoke bomb that put people to sleep." His eyes narrowed. "But that's not all that was in there."

For a few moments, Gary was silent. Then, he turned to Nashi. "You can heal them with your Divine Soul," he told her. "Change into your form. I know your dad is immune to stuff like this and Aunt Lucy says you are too, but your Divine Soul will boost your immunity. Get those people out. I have to go track down the guys who did this. _Ice Devil Form_!"

Nashi winced as a bright light flashed. The spell was casted and was over in a heartbeat. She stared perplexedly at Devil-Gary as he shook his mane of silver hair. He growled at the bank before roaring into the sky. The tattoo on his back again expanded into black wings, but Devil-Gary did not look pained as he unfurled them. He looked natural with them on. He nodded at Nashi.

"Stay safe, Angel. I will be back," he promised.

"Wait!" Nashi called. "What do you mean I'm immune?"

"Later, Angel," Devil-Gary dismissed. "Focus on the task. Questions later." He took a giant flap of his wings and flew off, ignoring Nashi's dumbstruck stare.

Nashi slapped her cheeks. "Right. The people," she reminded herself. "Questions later. People now."

Nashi stood up straight and pointed on hand into the air while gripping the other arm with her other hand.

"Now, transform! _Divine_ _Soul_!"

The Magic Circle appeared as light slithered onto her body. It took no time for her Divine Soul to flood her with Magic. The Magic shattered and left her in her Divine Soul Form. With no delay, Nashi sprinted to into the building.

" _Holy Shield!"_ Nashi commanded.

The Holy Rings expanded instantly and brought her into a protective bubble as she burst into the building. The smoke slithered off her shield as she walked around.

 _I can feel there's Magic in the air, but it's strange Magic. Something almost…familiar._

She shook her head.

 _Focus on the task. Get people out._

"Is there anyone awake?" Nashi called as she carefully stepped over the debris. "Anyone at all?"

Instead of answering her question, Nashi saw a person lying on the ground. It was a male. Violet hair and tan skin and purple gloves. Her eyes widened. It was Ronaldo. Nashi made a beeline for him, her shield deeming as a threat and allowing him into her protection. She kneeled beside him and pulled him up.

"Ronaldo?" Nashi called. At no answer, Nashi shook him a bit. "Sparky? Come on, Sparky! I need you to wake up!" Still, with no answer, Nashi sighed. "Guess I'll have to carry you," she murmured as she positioned herself to support his weight.

It took three attempts with him sliding away from her, but with a heavy grunt, Nashi could pull Ronaldo onto her back. She began her trek back, scouring for more people.

 _Just what type of Magic is this?_

Nashi slowly made her way out of the building and, a few feet away from the wreckage, she placed Ronaldo's unconscious body on the ground. She looked at him and frowned.

"Who did this to you?" she wondered as she knelt beside him. She laid a hand on his chest. Closing her eyes, she let her Magic flow through her and produce a pink glow on his chest. It only took a few moments for the spell to take effect for Ronaldo's eyes widened in fear and shock as he gasped.

"What! What the—! What!" Ronaldo sputtered, looking around him in confusion and shock.

Nashi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and that redirected his gaze onto her. He looked at her in confusion as though he had no idea who she was. However, after examining her and calming down, recognition sparked in his stare.

"Nashi?" he guessed.

Nashi smiled brightly and brought him into an embrace. "Oh, thank goodness!" she gushed. "You're awake!" She pulled back and gave him a happy look. "You know, you're really heavy. It was hard dragging you out of there."

Ronaldo shot her a playful look. "Hey, it's all muscle!" he argued. "And thanks for saving me." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked past Nashi and at the bank. He looked as though he was trying to remember. "But I—… I don't know why I needed saving. I was just getting some money," he murmured.

Nashi stood up and offered her hand to him. "Doesn't matter now," she dismissed. "There's more people in there that need to be healed and I need you to focus. You can ask questions later."

" _Focus on the task. Questions later_." Devil-Gary's rough voice washed over Nashi again.

It looked like Ronaldo yearned to ask more questions, but he hardened his expression into determination. He grabbed Nashi's hand and pulled himself up. "You're right," he nodded. "Save the people first."

With that, Ronaldo and Nashi dashed back toward the bank with Nashi's Holy Shield covering them once more. As the two entered the smoke, Nashi's thoughts flittered over to Gary.

 _I hope he catches those guys and bring them down_.

°•°•°•°

" _Ice Devil's Destruction Bow!"_

The three danced out of the way of the arrows as they moved swiftly on the rooftops. People gasped and screamed in surprise and fear as the attacks descended on them.

Devil-Gary growled in anger as he soared overhead.

 _I failed._

In a void of black, Gary sat in it, naked. He looked as though he were meditating.

 _Focus,_ Gary advised _. These three aren't human. We both sense as much._

" _Ice Devil's Rage!_ " Devil-Gary roared furiously. The attack froze rooftops, but did not even touch the three running on the roofs. He roared again and ice and snow flooded from his mouth and onto the roofs. His attack was about to touch one of the three, but one of them touched the air and a translucent shield of dark energy saved them from his attack.

The Devil snarled. _I know they are no mortals, but who are these creatures? What are they?_

 _I know you're frustrated,_ Gary soothed, _but calm down._

 _I must destroy these homes. They are in the way_ , the Devil snarled.

 _No_ , Gary disagreed. _Try to get them into a closed alleyway. Don't hurt the people_.

The Devil growled. _Fine_.

Devil-Gary swooped in with his wings, urging himself to go faster. The three tried to pick up their pace, but Devil-Gary could see they were losing momentum. He smirked.

 _Foolish cretins._

Without preamble, all three jumped from a rooftop, but rather than leaping to the next one, they leapt down into the street. Devil-Gary growled and followed them, diving down into the streets of Hargeon. The street the three came onto was full of people and merchants. His eyes followed the movement of the three as they weaved through the crowd, but he was beginning to lose sight of them. He gave a huge flap of his wings to burst his speed, making the people cry in surprise and indignation, but he cared not. He needed to catch those three.

 _If only I froze the humans_ , the Devil suggested.

 _No. We keep people safe, remember? Fairy Tail does not harm civilians_ , Gary reminded.

The Devil snorted in contempt. _You pledged yourself to that guild. I did not. I have no issue freezing them_.

Gary sighed. _Angel would hate you if you did_ , he told him.

The Devil growled at that. _Fine_ , he spat. _For our Angel, I will not freeze them_.

The three turned sharply down another street and Devil-Gary followed diligently. While normally, thieves would attempt to shake him, he somehow knew these three were not trying to lose him.

 _So, they want me to follow them_ , the Devil presumed.

 _They want to talk_ , Gary corrected. _Follow, but don't attack._

 _Fine_ , the Devil groused.

Two of them turned onto another street, but the third lingered. In the shadow of his hood, Devil-Gary could feel its eyes and understood the silent message. With a flutter of its cloak, the third followed its kin down the alley. Devil-Gary reduced his speed and flew after them. The street was no street, but an alley with only side doors to buildings as well as trash cans. He heard the pitter-patter of a stray cat slinking along the walls, but it was silent nevertheless. As he approached the end of the alley, there was another turn and he took it. Already, he knew the three were waiting for him. Gently, he landed on his feet and dismissed his wings as he let go of his Devil Form. Gary walked into the dead-end alley alert.

"I'm here," Gary called, eyes glancing in every direction. "What do you want from me?"

There was no answer besides the communication of two rats. Gary tensed a bit more, but tried not to let it show. Any sign of weakness could be his end.

"He has a dark soul too, I see," came a musing voice almost bored.

"Half-breed. A disgrace to our race," came a snarl.

Gary narrowed his eyes at the voices. "Come out," he challenged. "Let me see who you are."

It took a few moments, but out of the walls came the three he was chasing, each in their ratty cloaks. He could not see their faces, but knew their eyes were watching him with utmost scrutiny. He looked at them darkly, daring them to challenge him to a battle that would never happen.

"Well," he mocked, "I'm guessing we didn't come out here for a staring contest, right?"

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward. "I can see the demon inside you," it said. "But rather than kill you, it stays inside you."

"Side effect from my Magic is my Devil," Gary explained, narrowing his eyes.

There came a snort from one of the cloaked figures. "Such ignorance," it sneered. "A mockery to our kind."

Gary tightened his fists as he felt the Devil in him itch for a fight. "I am _nothing_ like thieves like you," he growled. "But I am going to have to ask you to return whatever money you stole."

The cloaked one whom had stepped towards him nodded. "But of course," it agreed courteously. Two black holes appeared at Gary's side and rising from them were stuffed bags.

Gary crouched to unzip one of the bags. There it was: stacks of jewel. He looked up suspiciously. "You're giving this to me?" he questioned, voice flat.

"We have no need for money," the first one answered breezily. "Our actual mission is complete."

Suddenly, dark holes appeared underneath the feet of the three and they began to sink into them as though the holes contained quicksand.

The first one told Gary: "Ask the King and Queen for answers for they know more of the darkness than anyone else." The holes then swallowed all three and left Gary alone in the alley.

The words went through Gary's mind once more.

 _The King and Queen and the darkness_ , he echoed. _Fiore only has a princess and an old king. There's no queen._

Something occurred to him.

 _Unless…_

 _The Dragon King and Celestial Queen_ , the Devil inside him suddenly growled within his mind.

Gary furrowed his eyebrows. _You sure?_

Gary felt the certainty washing through his mind. _It makes sense. I told you there was something strange about the Dragon King. He is unnatural_.

Gary sighed. _All right_ , he granted. _I'll ask when we get back. We need to get back to Angel_.

In the void of black, the Devil lay on his back. A smirk broadened on his face as he purred. _Angel_ …

Gary rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he willed for the black wings to reappear. He growled as his tattoo glowed and sprouted his jet-black wings and a flash of pain. It was strange and hurtful, but it was faster than walking and he needed to get back to Nashi. With a flap of his wings, he was able to take off from the air and make his way back to the bank.

 _Angel… Please be okay._

°•°•°•°

Nashi watched as all the people she and Ronaldo brought out began waking up dazed and confused. Some woke up in a panic while others woke up slowly as though everything was moving slow. She nodded, satisfied at her work, and wiped away sweat.

 _That took more out of me than I thought. But the people are okay._

She looked around her.

 _Still…who were those guys? Did Gary catch them? He should be back by now._

She looked back at the broken bank. The smoke had been cleared and all pedestrians could see the contents of the bank. Concrete and marble scattered everywhere in a mixture of dirt and whatnot. It was a grave reminder of the events.

Her eyes narrowed.

 _And why make a scene at a bank? What was the point?_

Ronaldo stood by Nashi's side and sighed as he looked at the bank. "It's going to take a lot of work repairing it," he noted. "But I know everyone will help restore it."

Nashi nodded, still troubled.

 _How could this have happened?_ she wondered.

Ronaldo must have noticed her look for he asked, "What do you think caused this? I'm guessing no ordinary sleep bomb."

Nashi debated about letting him know the truth or dismissing his worries. She chose the first option. "There was Magic in that bomb," she declared. "I can feel it. Well, my Magic can, and I think it's repelling it."

"Well, whatever it is, it can't touch us now," Ronaldo said. "We owe you a huge thank you for what you did, Nashi. You saved us."

Nashi looked up at Ronaldo to offer him a smile. "I didn't really do anything," she confessed.

Ronaldo shook his head. "You pulled people out of the building and healed us. That counts as something." Gingerly, Ronaldo took Nashi's hand and brought it to his lips. Nashi watched in quiet awe as he kissed her knuckles, violet eyes staring gratefully into hers. "Thank you," he murmured.

"It's what Fairy Tail wizards do," Nashi replied as he let go of her hand. "We can't help it. When trouble comes along, we must step in. Some call it reckless."

"And some call it heroic," Ronaldo countered. "I'd say it is too."

"Thank you," Nashi appreciated.

Before Ronaldo could say anything, a gust of wind rustled their hair as someone landed in front of them. The two squinted as dirt kicked up to see Gary landed in front of them, his wings stretching out. Ronaldo saw him and his eyes widened. He looked at Gary in admiration.

"Woah! You have wings!" Ronaldo breathed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Nashi scoffed, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Join the club," she muttered, cross.

Gary smiled sheepishly at Nashi. "Sorry, Angel. I'm still learning how to control it myself and wanted to tell you when I could. Forgive me?"

Nashi huffed and looked away from him. "Whatever," she grumbled. "Catch the guys who did this?"

"No."

Nashi looked over at Gary in surprise and inquisition. "What do you mean?" she queried. "They got away?"

Gary sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Questions later, Angel," he said. "Are all of the people out and healed?"

Nashi nodded, her expression hardening into solemnity. "Of course," she replied. "Most are over the shock. If not, they will be soon."

"Then let's go home. I think we need to report this to the master."

"All right," Nashi agreed. She turned to Ronaldo and smiled up at him. She forced him into a hug which he gladly accepted. "Be careful, okay?" she murmured in his ear. "And try not to go into anymore exploding buildings."

Ronaldo laughed as they released each other. "You got it, Nashi," he promised. He turned over to Gary and extended a friendly hand. "Thanks for everything, Gary."

Gary smiled and shook his hand. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards. It's what we do," he said. "Just stay out of trouble. I hope we meet again someday."

Gary then took Nashi's hand and led her away from the scene. She waved again at Ronaldo until he was out of sight. She put her hand down and a frown came over her face as she and Gary walked the streets back to the train station.

Nashi's eyes traveled over to him to see he was still shirtless. However, unlike before when she would scold him for his half-nakedness, she let it be. She saw his expression. He was tense, almost worried.

 _Just seeing him so worked up… I wonder… What happened?_

They were at the train station in no time. Since it was in the afternoon, less people milled about, probably off on an adventure or catching dinner. Gary purchased them both tickets to the next train to Magnolia Town without a word to her and it made Nashi even more worried.

 _Why isn't he saying anything?_

Nashi frowned even more and her eyes shifted away from Gary as her fingers found each other and interlocked.

" _The train to Magnolia Town now approaching platform three does stop here. Please stand well clear of the edge of platform three. Passengers, please prepare for departure_ ," came the monotone voice of the announcement system.

Quietly, Gary and Nashi made it to the platform with a group of chattering people. Nashi glanced at Gary again, but at his hardened expression, she let his hand go and continued to wait with him. The train pulled up in a few seconds, slowing down enough before it came to a steaming stop. The doors opened and people flooded out of the train, all of them engaged in conversation with another. Afterwards, people began boarding the train. Gary reached for Nashi's hand again and helped her onto the train, but never said a word. He took them to their seats. Nashi tried to pull away to sit opposite of him, but at Gary's tightening grip, she understood he wanted her to be with him. Still in silence, Nashi sat comfortably at his side, but when she looked over at him, he was staring out the window. She saw his eyes in the reflection. They looked troubled. She wanted to ask him what was the matter, but hesitated and looked away.

"Something wrong, Angel?" Gary asked, looking over at her in worry. "You seem sad."

Nashi snorted at the irony as she looked up at him in weak amusement. "I should be telling you that," she commented. "You've been strange ever since you got back from your chase."

Gary smiled feebly at Nashi. "Don't worry about it, Angel," he dismissed.

Nashi could not let it go just like that. "But—"

"Keep this up and it will look like you actually care about me, Angel," Gary teased, making Nashi blush.

"But I—…" Nashi trailed off, looking away from Gary in embarrassment.

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I _do_ care about you," she admitted in a small voice.

Gary's eyes widened at her confession. "Angel…"

Nashi added, "But only because you're my dog. Nothing fancy and nothing meaningful, got it?

Gary laughed. "I'd expect nothing less from you," he promised. He released the hold he had on her hand, and, instead, brought his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. He rested his chin atop her head, and Nashi closed her eyes at his closeness. It felt relaxing as coolness welcomed her skin. "But really, don't worry about me, Angel. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. You gave me one heck of an adventurous date."

"It wasn't a date," Nashi mumbled in argument. "Just me taking out a dog."

Gary chuckled softly. "Of course, my Angel," he whispered. "Why don't you sleep? I'll wake you up when we get home."

The suggestion sounded appealing to Nashi. But still… "How do I know you're not going to leave me on this train?" she asked while yawning.

"I'd never do that to you," Gary swore. "You know I wouldn't. I'm your loyal dog."

Nashi yawned again and pressed herself closer to him. "Smooth talking…gets you…no…where," she breathed in sleepy intervals. And just like that, she faded back into her dream world.

And she did not notice the lost look in Gary's eyes.

* * *

Natsu languidly kissed the Mark on Lucy's neck with his arm already around her. Both were on the couch in the living room with Lucy curled up at Natsu's side. While Natsu refused to wear a shirt, he had insisted Lucy wear only his shirt and panties but nothing more. She tilted her head to allow him more access to her neck, but her eyes were still trained on the Lacrima-Vision. Jason Weekly was interviewing a singer from Alakatasia who had come to Fiore to make a name for herself. Natsu kissed her Mark again and she hummed.

"That feels nice," Lucy murmured.

Natsu smiled against her skin. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

Lucy hummed. "Maybe."

Natsu's smile turned into a smirk. "I can turn that into a 'yes'."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Damn right." Natsu's hand grazed her side accidentally, but Lucy shifted into his touch. An idea formed in Natsu's mind. He massaged Lucy's sides before his mouth moved to her ear. "Feel nice?" he asked roughly.

Lucy groaned. "Yeah. It feels so nice."

Natsu exhaled a husky laugh. "Then, ready for one more round, Lucy?"

Lucy squirmed at Natsu's breath tickling her ear. "Aren't you tired?" she asked him.

"I'll never get tired of you," Natsu swore. His hands slid to the hem of her shirt. "Besides, you haven't forgiven me yet. I'm turning that 'maybe' into a 'yes', Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. " _No_ , Natsu. The kids will be home soon, and I have to start making— _Oh_!" She gasped as Natsu pushed her down on the couch. She glared up at him. "Natsu!" she scolded.

Natsu busied himself with kissing along Lucy's jaw. "Yeah?" he answered in a murmur.

Lucy fought back a groan and kept up her glare. "We can't do this right now," she insisted. "The kids— _Mmmph_!"

Lucy's protest was cut off as Natsu brought his lips over hers and guided her into a heated kiss. Lucy struggled for a moment then surrendered wholeheartedly. Her hands tangled themselves in Natsu's hair. The Lacrima-Vision was forgotten and as were Lucy's plans for dinner. All that mattered was the two of them and their love for one another. Natsu traced a hand down Lucy's side and she sighed his name, leaning into his touch. In a matter of mere seconds, a seductive heat filled the living room. It coaxed the two of them to lose control one more time. Just once more.

The front door banged open. "Ma! Pops! We're home!" came Igneel's loud crow.

And the alluring heat disappeared as fast as it came.

Lucy sighed in disappointment while Natsu dropped his head onto Lucy's chest and growled his frustration.

Lucy ran a soothing hand through Natsu's hair. "I told you they'd be home soon," she chided.

"I didn't think they'd be home _this_ soon," Natsu muttered, picking his head up from Lucy's chest. Frustrated onyx met with amused chocolate. "I was hoping we could do a quick one," he pouted.

"You know we don't do quick ones," Lucy reminded him. She smiled and lifted her head to give him a peck on the lips. "Come on. We need to go greet the kids," she told him.

Natsu leaned forward to kiss Lucy back. "Just a few more minutes," he pleaded. He brought Lucy into another passionate kiss before she could protest. Rather than pushing him away, Lucy brought him closer once more…

"Are you serious?" came a loud complaint.

Lucy pushed Natsu away roughly, forcing him to lose his balance. With a grunt, he landed on the floor as she sat up with her eyes frantic. He rubbed his arm and shot her a pouting look.

"Lucy," Natsu whined, "what was that for?"

Lucy ignored Natsu in favor of their two sons. Luke looked at them with cool brown eyes while Igneel looked downright disturbed, onyx eyes wide. Luna, however, had her eyes covered by her two brothers.

"What's going on?" Luna demanded to know.

Igneel ignored his little sister to stare at his parents. Igneel had a combination of Lucy's blonde hair styled in an unruly look and Natsu's onyx eyes and even inherited his father's canines. His personality was always playful and lively, but he looked like a disappointed parent.

"Come on, guys. We really didn't want to see that," Igneel said.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Igneel Dragneel_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Rainbow Fire Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Food_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Being dirty_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: He is every bit of Natsu — including sneaking into a certain girl's bed!_ ⌟

"It's not what it looks like!" Lucy tried to explain. Her cheeks flushed a furious shade of pink. "Your father and I, we were just—! I mean—!"

Luke raised an eyebrow. Even being Igneel's twin, he inherited the opposite traits of Igneel. His hair was a light tint of pink and his eyes were a chestnut-amber like Lucy's eyes. But rather than being playful and happy-go-lucky, Luke had more of a studious and serious front about him.

"Don't tell me you guys were going to do anything on the couch," he said.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Luke Dragneel_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Zen Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Strawberries_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Butterflies_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: While he may say little, his Magic will make you say even less_ ⌟

"Doing _what_?" Luna demanded. She struggled to get her brothers' hands off her face, but both kept her covered. "What's happening?"

Natsu sat up and crawled back onto the couch. He brought Lucy onto his lap and frowned at his sons. "We were going to if you three hadn't interrupted," he grumbled in answer to Luke's question.

Lucy hit Natsu's head in horror of his confession. " _Natsu_!" she hissed, willing him to be quiet.

"What?" Natsu demanded. "We would have!"

Lucy blushed heavily and looked back at her kids in extreme embarrassment. It seemed Igneel had gotten over his prior disgust and was amused while even Luke cracked a smile.

"Did you guys already have dinner?" Lucy asked them.

"Grabbed something at the guild," Igneel answered.

"I ate before the train ride home," Luke told his mother.

"I got dinner with Silver," Luna said.

Lucy nodded. "Good. Why don't you kids go upstairs then?" she suggested.

Igneel grinned that same grin his father had. "Why? So, you and Pops can get busy again?" he teased his mother.

Both Natsu and Igneel laughed and Luke offered a smile of amusement when Lucy's eyes widened into saucers and she waved her hands frantically.

"It's not like that!" she protested weakly. "He was trying to make it up to me for being a total perv!"

"Does this mean I can sleep inside tonight?" Natsu hoped. "I didn't leave any hickeys like last time—"

" _Natsu_!" Lucy snarled.

Luke shook his head. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll leave you and Dad to it," he said as he turned Luna around and guided her away.

"But, what happened?" Luna demanded, her voice fading as she and Luke went down the hall.

"Something you won't do until you're thirty, Lu," Luke responded in a faint voice.

Igneel saluted his parents. "Night, Ma. Night, Pops," he farewelled.

"Wait, Igneel!"

Igneel paused in his tracks to look back at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy questioned, "Have you seen Nashi? Did she come home with you?" When Igneel shook his head, Lucy sighed, worry etching into her eyes. "Oh. Okay."

Igneel walked over to his mother and brought her into a hug. "Don't worry, Ma. I'm sure she's being annoying somewhere else," he guaranteed. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and a nod at his father, Igneel padded out of the living room and called up the steps. "Yo! You two down with watching _Dragon Wars_?"

"I wonder where she could have gone," Lucy fretted. "I haven't seen her all day."

Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek. "Probably out with Julia or Ellie. Don't worry, Lucy. Our little girl can take care of herself," he murmured. At Lucy's unconvinced look, he rubbed his cheek against hers. "How about some dinner? All this Lucy-Time made me hungry."

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're always hungry," she told him. "I don't know how you have this metabolism after all these years."

Natsu grinned and lifted himself off the couch with Lucy in his arms.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu! Put me down!"

Natsu just shook his head. "You've got to still be sore," he told her as he carried her out of the living room and down the hall.

"And whose fault is that?" Lucy shot back.

"Hey!" came Igneel's indignant voice. "Lu may not have Pops' hearing, but Luke and I do!"

Luna's voice came soon after Igneel's own. "What's that supposed to mean?" she accused.

Natsu chuckled while Lucy buried her face in Natsu's chest. Natsu called to his son, "You'll be doing this too, Igneel! Just wait!" He ignored the groan of Igneel and padded down to the kitchen. He set down Lucy, and she winced once before walking over to the refrigerator.

"All right, what do you want?" Lucy asked. "We have some lasagna left over from yesterday." She bent over to look at the shelves below. "Oh! I could cook some— _Oh_!"

Lucy inhaled sharply when she felt Natsu pick her up once more. She was in the air for a few moments then landed on the counter with her legs dangling off the sides. She was caged in-between his arms. She looked up and saw that glint in his eyes. She grinned and raised a hand to caress his cheek.

"Weren't we just here early today?" she murmured.

Natsu leaned into her touch. "I don't remember." He leaned forward until their lips brushed against each other. "Remind me?" he asked.

Right before either could lean in, the doorbell rang. Natsu growled at being interrupted once more while Lucy sighed.

"Next time, we're doing it in the forest," he decided as Lucy slipped out of his grasp. He followed her as she left the kitchen. "I mean it. Only place where we get no interruptions."

Lucy shot Natsu a look. "How about we go on vacation?" she suggested. "Just a whole week of you and me and no kids. No interruptions."

Natsu looked eager at the idea as they stopped in front of the door. "Really?" he checked.

Lucy nodded as she put a hand on the door. "Let's just see if the kids are okay with it," she added. "But yes. Let's go on a vacation."

Natsu whooped and turned Lucy to bring her into a sweet kiss. "I love you," he sighed, giving her a peck on the nose.

Lucy hummed. "I love you too. Now, get off me! I have to answer the door!"

Natsu reluctantly complied, and Lucy was let go. She turned back to the door and opened it only to be greeted with a smiling Gary and a snoozing Nashi on his back.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy," Gary greeted, adjusting Nashi on his back. "Mind if I come in?"

Gary could feel the questions in Aunt Lucy's stare. She seemed surprised at his arrival and more surprised with Nashi on his back.

Lucy nodded at his request, though curiosity pierced her stare. "Of course," she allowed, opening the door wider for Gary to walk inside. When he was fully inside, Lucy closed the door and looked at her daughter. "Was she with you the whole day?" she asked.

Gary nodded. "She came with me to Hargeon. We bumped into a little bit of trouble there, though," he told her.

Lucy frowned. "What type of trouble?"

Gary hesitated. "Do you have somewhere I can put her down first? I need to talk to you." He looked at Natsu.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance. A silent message passed between them before Natsu leaned in and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Gary looked away at the display of affection.

"Why don't you go check on the kids, Lucy?" Natsu advised, leaving no room for argument.

Lucy nodded, and, after giving a smile to Gary, turned away and began to bounce up the steps. Natsu watched his wife until she disappeared from his view. Afterwards, he glanced over at Gary. He beckoned him with a jerk of his head and led Gary to the living room. Gary wasted no time walking over to the recliner and setting Nashi down. She did not wake at all. She grumbled a bit and scratched her stomach, but snuggled against the recliner.

Gary smiled at the sight.

 _My Angel…_

At Natsu's growl, Gary backed away from her.

"Come with me," Natsu said gruffly.

Gary obediently followed Natsu out of the living room and down the hall. They went passed the kitchen and slid out the back doors and onto the deck Natsu had built. Gary watched as Natsu puffed a small flame out of his mouth that lit up one of the deck lights. He led Gary over to the table and the two sat down in silence. Gary fidgeted.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "Well?" he demanded. "What kind of trouble did you get Nashi in?"

Gary shifted in his seat. "Well, there was a robbery at Hargeon's city bank, and I left Nashi to get the people inside. She did an amazing job healing them all," he praised.

Natsu smiled. "That's my girl."

Gary smiled briefly before diving back into his story. "But there was strange Magic around the bank. It reminded of my own Magic, I guess."

"Another Slayer?" Natsu guessed.

Gary shook his head. "Well… I went to track down the people who robbed the bank, but instead of attacking me, they talked to me. They gave me back the money because they didn't need it. But they had strange Magic. It was…unnatural. And dark. They said I was half of them. But instead of Devil, they called me a 'demon'."

Gary noticed Natsu tensed at that.

"Did they now?" Natsu asked in a deadly calm tone.

Gary nodded tentatively. "Yes," he confirmed. "And when I asked more, they said to ask the King and Queen for answers because they know more about the darkness."

"And you thought that meant me and Lucy?" Natsu assumed.

Gary nodded, though a trickle of doubt went through his mind.

 _Maybe we're wrong. Maybe Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy aren't the King and Queen._

A trundle of doubt went through his mind.

 _Did we make a mistake?_ he asked the Devil.

 _No_ , the Devil said. _He knows something_.

Rather than forcing Natsu to speak, Gary remained quiet.

It seemed hours had passed before Natsu opened his mouth and when he did, it was oddly calm. The type of calm that you knew meant business.

"What I'm about to tell you is meant for no one else's ears but yours, got it?" he warned. "I probably shouldn't even mention it to you. Hell, Erza might come for me, but Lucy will be worse."

"Then, why tell me?" Gary wondered.

"Because"—Natsu's eyes narrowed— "you want to know about that other soul you have, don't you?"

* * *

 _Sa yume mimashou suteki na koto_

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED** …

Who exactly were those three Gary caught up to? What did they mean their mission was complete? What exactly are Gary and the Dragneel children? Find out next time on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna winks at you. "Hi, everyone, and welcome to _Fairy Adventure_ , a continuation on _Fairy Tail_!" she greets. "All these episodes are going to focus on the adventures of the new generation of Fairy Tail! Is that amazing or what? We hope you'll join us on the next episode where you'll get to meet even more of my friends and family! The title theme for these next few episodes is _Dreams Come True_ by Hey! Say! JUMP!." She waves at you. "Well, that's all for now! See you next time!"

" _Wait_!"

Chibi-Luna turns to Chibi-Luke who skids to stop and pants. She looks at her brother in confusion. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"We almost forgot to give our Fairy Lesson," Chibi-Luke reminds her.

Chibi-Luna gasps. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot about it! What was it supposed to be again?"

"Nashi's Magic," Chibi-Luke tells her, standing up. He clears his throat like a scholar about to give a lecture. "Nashi's Magic is called **Divine Soul** Magic. It's a type of **Take-Over** Magic opposite of Aunt Mira's **Demon Soul**."

Chibi-Luna nods enthusiastically. "That's right! Sis' Magic is a pure Caster Magic that gives her the power of whatever angel soul she collects! Isn't that cool? The soul she used today came from Archangel Cael. Her special attack is « Freedom Arrow ». Better watch out or this arrow of pure light could most definitely run night-lights out of business as well as give an opponent temporary blindness!" She looks at her brother. "Did I get it right?"

Chibi-Luke smiles softly at his sister. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He looks back at you. "Stay tuned for the next episode which is coming really soon!"

Chibi-Luna and Chibi-Luke announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **WHAT GOES DUNTER IN THE NIGHT?** "

They wave at you and wish you farewell. "Thanks for joining us on our adventure and our lesson! See you soon!"

* * *

 **Voice Actors in Order of New Character Appearance**

1\. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as the Fairy Tail Narrator

2\. Lauren Landa as Nashi Dragneel

3\. Bryn Apprill as Luna Dragneel

4\. David Mantranga as Gary Fullbuster/Devil

5\. Yuri Lowenthal as Silver Fullbuster

6\. Alan Lee as Luke Dragneel

7\. Byrce Papenbrook as Igneel Dragneel

 **Minor Characters**

1\. Joshua Seth as Ronald/Sparky

2\. Caitlyn Glass as the waitress


	2. Adventure 002

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time on _Fairy Adventure_ , we met Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. After losing a bet with Gray and Juvia Fullbuster's son Gary, the two headed off to Hargeon Port for a date. Excuse me, I mean "outing". Anyways, after having lunch after ice cream, trouble hit when the bank explodes and the criminals get away. Talk about going out with a bang! Nashi helped the injured while Gary caught the bad guys and learned some pretty weird things while talking with his Devil. Returning to Magnolia, Gary and Natsu have heart-to-heart where Gary learns the truth.

 _"Because you want to know about that other soul you have, don't you?"_

Wow! What's up with Gary's Devil? And I think those two _definitely_ went on the most interesting date.

* * *

It was one of those nights when the sky was dark, but the clouds dimmed the stars' bright contrast. There was no breeze, but the forest surrounding the quaint town moaned and groaned as though in pain. There was a wolf whom howled to its mate. An owl gave a hoot then flapped its wings. A stray deer cantered into the night, searching for a hollow to sleep in. The town itself revolved around nature and was a part of it. They took what they needed and no more. The animals were their friends. But tonight, like every other night for the past three months, the animals kept to the forest and the people kept to their town. The town was made of family-owned businesses and those businesses meant the workers knew their customers on a personal level. The houses were close enough to walk to, but far enough to give privacy. There was only one hotel, though it was empty and a thirty-year-old maid continued her duty to clean and prep each room. The stores and restaurants had closed only an hour ago, save for the local tavern that was home to the struggling people whom needed to make love to their tonic and gin to get them by.

It was strange for the town to be so quiet, so dead. At this time of night, teenagers and adults would be out and about and still working. The town used to be filled with travelers whom would take a break from their journey at the town for a day or two before starting up again. But the windows were closed, the doors locked, and the streets barren. Children were forced into their beds while the adults stayed up, some praying while others tried to act nonchalant and panicked inside.

 _DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

The clock struck twelve.

The fog began rolling in.

The forest's moaning and groaning grew louder and more in agony.

It took two minutes and twenty seconds for the town to be covered in the blanket of fog. This fog was not thicker than pea soup, yet it was no thin either. It was an in-between. It invaded the forest, but the animals minded little. The fog was never meant for them to begin with. In the heart of the forest, something crackled in the air. There was another spark and then another crackle. Soon, there was a crack in the air as though there was a wall. Moaning came and the crack widened into a hole. The hole opened wide and all that was seen was a violet light inside.

Then came the heavy footsteps.

In one home, a small boy lay in his bed asleep—or so he wanted his grandpa and nana to believe. When he heard the noises and felt the fog roll in, he just could not go to sleep. He had to stay awake to see what the adults were talking about.

 _THUD. THUD. THUD._

Shaking rocked him and he shot up from his bed, excited. "Is it time already?" he wondered

He heard a tinkling sound. It sounded musical, like it came from a music box. That rinky-dink tinks and upbeat voices.

"Wow," he breathed. "The song sounds so pretty! Like Nana's music box thing!"

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Over there the water bitter_

 _Over here the water is sweet_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road!_

Carefully, the little boy unlocked the window and grunted as he slid the bottom up. The voice sounded much sweeter now. And much closer.

 _The fathers of the fireflies are rich_

 _It's natural, their glittering backs,_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road._

He sighed and felt his body sag. "So…sleepy," he yawned. His eyes were dropping and his head rested on his arms on the window ledge. "So…tired… But I don't wanna…sleep…" He yawned again.

 _At daytime, behind leaves with dew,_

 _At night, high up like a lantern,_

 _If it goes up to heaven_

 _It will be kidnapped by swallows._

Something strange happened. As he began to lull into his sleep, a shadow overtook his window. The heavy footsteps stopped. The voice sounded like it was right in his ear.

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Over there the water is bitter,_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Over here the water is sweet._

The boy sleepily opened his eyes when he felt hands grab him and cradle him in arms. His eyes opened a bit more when he saw how blurry the world was.

"Nana?" he asked, tired.

The shadow about him morphed. Rather than his nana, the person holding him looked as though they were made from wood. His eyes widened. "You're not Nana!"

The thing then looked down on him. All the boy saw was glaring emerald that ensnared him as though Magic. " _Sleep_ ," it said in a growling command.

And just like that, the boy fell asleep.

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road,_

 _Take a glance at the light of the lantern,_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road,_

 _Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho_!

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou suteki na koto_

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Fairy Tail Guild was always lively, especially on a sunny day. Some of the members were swimming by the pool and being served by Julia Fullbuster and Kinana while others enjoyed the indoors by ordering cool drinks from Mirajane and Lisanna and Orochi. Lance and Aine were seen inside at the bar, speaking sweet nothings and avoiding Mystogan. Paige was struggling to move away from a love-struck Silver who was bent on clinging to her side and fanning her. Gajeel was teasing Levy by raising her sunglasses too high for her to jump and reach them. Happy and Charla had claimed their own table and Happy was telling Charla a story over tea and fish. Igneel was dancing atop a table and making a few members laugh while Luke merely shook his head and ate his lunch, and Mary Jane sat beside him as she listened to music in irritation. Wendy was free of her apprentice duty with Porlyusica and was currently laughing at something the smiling Romeo told her. Luna was sitting next to Gale Redfox as he and Cane Alberona-Groh began a verbal fight.

Natsu and Lucy were at the bar with Juvia and Lucy catching up while Gray and Natsu had another eating contest which would result in stomach aches. Ena was quietly working on her designs. Ellie preached on her ways to be a woman to her cousins Pim, Poseidon, and Pulan Strauss and ignoring her brother Elvin who politely tried to tell her they could only grow into men. Eloise Strauss sat in Evergreen's lap as she colored in her coloring book. Evergreen sat with Bixslow in complaint to Elfman trying to impress his manly morals onto their refined son while Bixslow was in complaint on how Lisanna was influencing the triplets to learn Take-Over Magic rather than his Eye Magic and his babies agreed.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Fairy Tail Guild. It is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore as well as the most destructive one. The name "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysterious and fate. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi hopped over to the bar and leaned against the counter. " _Hmm_ ," she hummed. "What to get…"

Mira went over to her right away and smiled at her niece. "What can I get you, Nashi?" she asked sweetly. It was easy to see how Mira was the face of Fairy Tail. Porcelain skin with flowing snow white hair and sweet cerulean eyes to match, and with Mira's kind-hearted personality, she was the mother of Fairy Tail.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mirajane Dreyar_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage, Barmaid_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Take-Over Magic — Demon Soul_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Cleaning_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Cockroaches_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She can certainly be a Demon when it comes to love_ ⌟

"Can I get a pink lemonade and iced tea with mint?" Nashi ordered.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "'Iced tea with mint'?" she repeated. "Isn't that a certain Devil's favorite drink?"

Nashi heard Mira's underlying tone. "Yeah, so?" she muttered.

Mira laughed as she walked over to taps against the wall and pulled down two tall glasses. "Just seems you and him are getting more than friendly," she commented as she started working on the iced tea.

Nashi shook her head. "Aunt Mira, I know you love playing matchmakers, but it's not like that," she argued. "He's a dog, remember?"

Mira put two mint leaves in the iced team and five ice cubes before getting out a pitcher of pink lemonade. "Someone told me you two went on a date yesterday," she hummed. "Or maybe _two_ someones."

Nashi growled.

 _Luna, Silver, I will kill you both_.

"It was just an outing," she defended. "We fought and I lost so I had to go with him."

Mira shook her head in amusement. "I don't know where you get your pride from more," she said as she walked back to Nashi and set down the tall glasses with straws already inserted. "Your mother and your father certainly are prideful."

Nashi sighed. "They fight like little kids," she admitted. "I mean honestly. They're how old?"

"I think it's cute," Mira tittered. "It goes to show how much they love each other, even if they do fight like children."

Nashi had to agree with that. "I suppose so," she reluctantly agreed.

 _But I'd rather not see how much they love each other all over the house…_

"Well, here you go!" Mira said, pushing the drinks toward Nashi.

Nashi took the drinks from her aunt Mira and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for the drinks, Aunt Mira!"

"No problem, Nashi!"

Nashi walked away from the bar and maneuvered her way until she found the table she shared with Gary, walking past old Macao and Wakaba swapping news. The table was far enough away for Nashi's father to not be able to see them. He could probably hear their interaction, but Nashi knew he used his selective hearing for anything dangerous approaching and happening.

Nashi found Gary still staring out in space again.

 _He's been so out of it these past two days_. _Especially after that talk with Papa._

Nashi remembered sleeping on the train ride home and waking up in the recliner in the living room. In the morning, her mother was cooking breakfast and claimed her father had gone out to train.

 _Nashi sat down with her plate of chocolate pancakes drenched in maple syrup and butter. She looked back at her mother whom had stopped flipping pancakes to stare out the kitchen window. She looked troubled._

" _What's wrong, Mama?" Nashi asked._

 _Lucy snapped out of her reverie and gave Nashi a fleeting smile. "Oh nothing, Nashi. Guess I was thinking a bit too much for inspiration for my next book," she claimed._

Liar _, Nashi thought as she dove into her pancakes. "So, what happened last night?" she asked with her mouth full._

" _Gary brought you home. You must have fell asleep on the train ride home." Nashi winced when she heard the scolding in her mother's tone. "Why didn't you tell us you left with Gary?"_

 _Nashi swallowed quickly to defend herself. "I did!" she insisted. "I came up to your room to tell you both, but I, uh…" She swallowed as she remembered. "Well, you and Papa seemed kind of busy and when I told him, he wanted me out of the room, so…"_

 _Nashi could tell a blush worked onto Lucy's face. "I see," she said, sounding quite embarrassed. "I'm, um, I—"_

" _It's okay, Mama," Nashi soothed, cutting her off. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "So, Gary dropped me off?"_

 _Lucy seemed grateful for the change of subject. "Oh yeah! He said he had to talk to your father for a moment. I didn't stay to hear it. I was a bit too, well, tired"—Nashi smiled at her mother's fumbling words— "but when your dad came upstairs, he seemed a bit off. I'm guessing that's why he's out training."_

 _Nashi continued to eat her pancakes and hummed at her mother's words. However, in her mind, she grew more confused._

What had Papa said to Gary? It must've really got Papa worked up if he's training without Happy.

 _Nashi swallowed her mouthful and looked up to see her mother looking out the kitchen window in worry._

"Thanks for the drink," came a warm, yet distant voice.

Nashi looked down to see Gary taking his drink from her hand. He was smiling softly at her, but his eyes did not match it. Nashi nodded at him and settled down in the seat across from him before taking a sip of her lemonade. She watched Gary carefully as he drank.

 _So, he's still out of it. I guess whatever Papa said didn't work_.

Nashi looked down at her drink and frowned.

 _I always tell him to shut up, but… I never meant it. This quiet… It's worrying me._

Unable to remain silent much longer, Nashi asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Gary finished another swallow of his drink and shook his head. "It's nothing," he dismissed. "Just me and my thoughts."

"Want to talk to me about them?" Nashi proposed.

Gary tilted his head. "You're offering? Never did I think you'd care, Angel."

The words hurt Nashi more than she cared to confess. "Of course I care. I just—" She looked down at her drink in shame. "I didn't know you felt like that," she mumbled as she stirred her drink with her straw. "I didn't mean to make you think I really hated you."

There came a sigh from Gary. A hand reached out and brushed against her cheek. Nashi closed her eyes when she felt coldness touch her. She tried hard not to squirm.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Gary murmured, sounding sincerely apologetic. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know you care. But I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

Nashi looked up and unconvinced hickory connected with slightly sad blue. "I know you're lying," she admitted. "I've been around you long enough to tell."

"I'm sorry," Gary offered in apology.

Nashi shook her head and offered a small smile. "That's okay. But just know I will always worry about you, Gary," she promised as she searched for something in his eyes.

Gary's eyes softened, and Nashi caught warmth in those oceanic depths. He smiled genuinely at her. "Angel…"

Nashi felt herself leaning a bit closer to Gary for some reason. It was strange, but she had to be closer to him. She could tell her was leaning toward her too. But it did not feel weird for them to be so close. It felt almost natural.

"Hey, bro, Aunt Erza—! _Oh_ …"

Nashi's eyes widened and she reeled away from Gary in surprise. She looked up to see Julia looking away at them knowingly. She had dark blue hair that curled a bit at the end and shared Juvia's blue eyes. It took no fool to see who from she inherited most of her traits.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Julia Fullbuster_

 _ **Age**_ _: 16_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Barmaid-in-training_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Expert Weapon Specialist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Rain_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Insects and Bugs_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Be no fool! Even without Magic, she learned from her parents how to be a tough opponent_ ⌟

"Well, well, Nashi Dragneel, don't you move fast?" Julia teased.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 002**

 _What Goes Dunter in the Night?_

十二のストロークで！夜の Muruタウンの訪問者

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _It's not what you think_!" Nashi blurted.

Julia smiled at Nashi, but it was a teasing one. "I believe you," she assured. In a mutter, she added, "Better tell Aunt Mira to plan the wedding though."

Nashi slammed a hand down, her face red. " _I can still hear you, you know!"_

"Master wants to see you," Julia told Gary.

" _Don't ignore me!"_ Nashi snapped.

"It's about a mission," Julia finished.

Gary nodded. "Thanks, Jules," he appreciated.

With a smile back at her brother, Julia looked at Nashi and smirked. "I'm thinking a themed wedding would be best? Don't you?"

" _Shut up!_ " Nashi exclaimed, but Julia was already laughing and walking away.

Gary stood up with his drink and finished it off with a few chugs. He set it back onto the table and smiled at Nashi. "I'll see you later, Angel," he promised as he began walking away to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Nashi did not bother replying. Rather, she went to staring at her drink in thought.

 _What just happened? Why was I leaning in? Gary's just another dog! How could I let him get to me?_

Nashi shivered at a mere thought.

 _Great. And now I told him I was worried about him. Stupid, stupid Nashi_ , she growled as she angrily took sips of her drinks.

A presence sat down in Gary's seat, but Nashi did not bother with greetings. Rather, the person did. "You look a bit angry," came a soft, musical voice.

Nashi stopped her ranting to look at the person across from her. The woman had pale skin like delicate porcelain and warm brown eyes that you could look at and know everything would be fine. Her hair had her own signature of braids to it. Bangs tried to sweep across her face, but she swept them to the sides. She had part of her hair in a loose Perench braid while the rest of her hair was free.

Nashi looked backed down at her drink. "Hey, Aine," she greeted.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aine Fernandes_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Part-Time Barmaid_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Unknown_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Fireworks_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Dishonest people_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She is becoming the new face of Fairy Tail, following in her aunt Mirajane's footsteps_ ⌟

"Why so angry?" Aine asked in her soft voice.

"Gary's my rival," Nashi blurted, not even checking if it made sense.

Aine nodded and looked around the guild, scanning for something. She pointed. "Mary Jane and Igneel are kind of rivals," she said.

The two looked over to see Mary Jane snapping something to Igneel whom appeared to be laughing obnoxiously at her irritation.

Nashi sighed. "No. Igneel just likes to annoy Mary Jane a lot," she contradicted. "I don't understand why Mary Jane deals with my little brother anyways."

"He does seem to bother her often," Aine noted. "But maybe he is using it for her attention."

Nashi tilted her head in confusion. "Come again?"

"If he can't talk to her nicely, he'll annoy her so at least she's looking at him," Aine theorized. "It's possible."

Nashi nodded slowly. "I guess," she conceded.

"What about Luna and Gale?" Aine asked. "They don't always get along."

Nashi snorted and laughed loudly. "Are you joking? Have you _seen_ them?"

To further her point, Nashi found her two persons of interest and guided Aine's view to them. The two were seen at a table with Silver clinging lovingly to Paige who was trying to get him away, a reading Luke who was still eating, Mary Jane who listened to music, and a quiet Penelope Strauss. Gale argued with Cane on dragon verses an army of wyverns in a battle, and Luna was sitting by him as she gained Silver's attention.

Gale raised a fist, finally irate, and was about to punch Cane when Luna held back his arm without looking at him. Gale lost the snarl on his lips, visibly calming down, but glowered at Cane. He moved his arm to lay it on the back of the bench behind Luna.

"Just because they look like that now doesn't mean they always do," Aine said wisely. "There will be times Gale will do things that make Luna upset. And Luna will do things that annoy Gale."

"I mean, sure, I guess so." Nashi shrugged. "What's your point?"

Aine saw Nashi's irritation and jumped into what she wanted to say. "The best couples don't have to get along all the time. The best ones still fight every now and then. They don't have to be best friends all of the time. They could even at times be…rivals."

Nashi instantly understood Aine's insinuation and shook her head. "No way! That's never going to happen!" she objected.

 _And Papa would have a field day, no doubt._

Nashi turned the tables. "What about you and Lance?" she asked. "You two are nearly perfect!"

Aine laughed. "We don't always get along. There will be times we're annoyed with each other, even if you don't see them." She stood up, and Nashi followed her with her eyes. "Just remember, Nashi: while absence makes the heart grow fonder, a rivalry can sometimes do the same." With those words, Aine left in her graceful way.

"' _A rivalry can sometimes do the same_ '," Nashi mimicked childishly. She picked up her drink and nursed it as she rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. I'll never think like that."

"Think like what?"

Nashi nearly spit out her lemonade as Gary looked down at her inquiringly. She shook her head vigorously. "Nothing, nothing!" she said in a rushed voice. Trying to calm herself, she switched the topic. "So, what happened with Aunt Erza?"

"Another S-Class mission requested for me," Gary said casually, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We leave in forty minutes to catch the train."

Nashi nodded absently. "Oh, that's good." She paused. Then, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wait, 'we'?"

Gary nodded, smiling at her confusion. "If you'll come," he added. "We're a team, Angel. Wherever I go, you go."

Nashi scoffed, turning her head back to the table. "I don't need your pity, you know," she snapped. "I know I'm not S-Class—"

"It's not like that, Angel," Gary cut in with a frown. "I don't care that you're not S-Class. You're still my partner. And no matter if the job is S-Class or not, I want you by my side."

Nashi just stared at Gary. "Gary, I—…" she tried.

Gary shook his head to silence her. "Go ask your parents if they're okay with me taking you on my mission. I'm going to let Silver know where I'm going." He walked away before she had the chance to say anything.

Nashi slapped her cheeks to snap out of it.

 _Come on, Nashi. Get it together_.

Taking a final few gulps of her lemonade, she stood up and abandoned her glass and table to go to her parents. Her mother was laughing with Aunt Juvia while her father and Uncle Gray were shoving each other from their respective plates while eating their portion.

Nashi went directly to Lucy who looked over and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"All right, what do you want?" Lucy asked.

Nashi offered her mother a nervous smile. "What do you mean?"

"I raised you. I know when you want something from me," Lucy noted. "So, what do you want?"

Nashi shuffled her feet and put her hands behind her back. "Well," she started, "Aunt Erza gave Gary an S-Class mission, and I was wondering if I could—"

"You can go," Lucy agreed instantly.

Nashi smiled gratefully at her mother. "Thanks, Mama."

"Thanks for telling me rather than going off," Lucy appreciated. "Your father and I did that once and it was a disaster. And with Igneel being so much like your father, I'm afraid he'll do it too."

Both Dragneel women looked over at Igneel. He seemed to have joined the argument between Gale and Cane, but was attempting to pry Luna from Gale's side.

Nashi sighed. "Hopefully, Luke will stop him if he tries," she prayed. "But, what am I supposed to tell Papa?"

Both Dragneel women looked over at Natsu. He was inhaling the order of nachos given to him while spitting insults at Gray.

They sweatdropped. "He'll never change, will he?"

Lucy smiled assuringly at her daughter. "Don't worry about that. I'll let him know after you've left."

Nashi frowned. "But he could just track me down," she pointed out.

Juvia and Lucy exchanged an amused look. "Not when he's too distracted to care he won't," Lucy said with a wink.

That got Nashi to wrinkle her nose in disgust. " _Mama_ ," she complained.

Lucy laughed at Nashi's repulsed expression and patted her cheek. "Go on home and pack, all right? I'll take it from here," she promised. "And can you stop your brother from bothering Gale? I can tell a fight is going to break out."

Nashi, Lucy, and Juvia all looked to see an irritated Gale watching as Luna was engaging in conversation with Igneel. However, Igneel had a glint in his eyes that meant he was up to no good.

Nashi looked back at her mother and nodded. "Will do," she agreed. "And thanks, Mama."

Nashi bounced over the table as she heard Gale snap at Igneel. The scene itself was turning comical. Igneel was clinging childishly to Luna's arm while Gale was hugging Luna close to him and scowled at Igneel.

"Let go," Gale shooed. He was the son of Gajeel with his messy black hair, red eyes meant to intimidate, and jewel piercings in his ears. But his naturally curious nature and intelligence came from none other than Levy.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Gale Redfox_

 _ **Age**_ _: 16_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Earth_

 _ **Likes**_ _: electric guitar_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cilantro_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Like his father Gajeel, he is known to be indifferent and a good chef, but like his mother Levy, he cannot resist reading_ ⌟

Igneel's grin widened, obviously pleased Gale was getting frustrated with him. "What's wrong with me wanting my little sis next to me?" he asked innocently as he pulled Luna to him.

Gale pulled her back. "She was with me first!" he argued.

"That means she should be with me now," Igneel stated. "Tell him, Lu!"

Luna sighed and turned to Gale. She patted his cheek sweetly at his annoyed expression. "Come on. You've had me ever since I stepped into the guild," she reminded.

"Yeah! Learn to share," Igneel piped up.

Gale glared at Igneel whom stuck his tongue out at him. Luna laughed, and Gale's eyes snapped back onto her. His glower softened as ruby clashed with chocolate. Luna smiled at him apologetically, and Gale frowned, but relinquished his hold on Luna. Within a moment, Igneel slung his arm over Luna and brought her to his side, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Aw, sis, I _knew_ you'd pick me over that animal!" Igneel cooed.

Gale sneered at Igneel. "Watch it, freak."

"Lu, why don't you and I spend the _whole_ day together!" Igneel proposed enthusiastically to Luna. "We could have some bonding time! _All_ day! With _no_ one else!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Um, Igneel—"

"Oh, sis, I _knew_ you'd agree," Igneel cheered loudly. "After all, family is more important than friends, right? And you're probably tired of spending time with that jackass anyways. I mean who wouldn't be?"

"Want to say that to my face, freak?" Gale growled lowly, glowering at Igneel.

Igneel shrugged carelessly. "Why not?" he smirked. "I've got the time."

Luna sported a pleading look at Gale, even if his gaze was locked on Igneel. "Gale, please, don't—!"

"She's getting tired of you," Igneel taunted, cutting Luna off. "Every day, she spends more and more time with you, and you know what I think?" His smirk increased. "I think she's sick of you. Why shouldn't she be? All you do is sit and brood all day." He looked at Cane. "Come on, Gambit. Back me up here," he urged.

Cane clapped Gale on the shoulder, making him tense. "It's true, bro. Not saying she's getting sick of you, but you aren't exactly Mister Lady Killer, you know?" He was every bit as devious as his mother with violet eyes always naughty, but his messy black hair was an enigma.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 ** _Name_** _: Cane Alberona-Groh_

 ** _Age_** _: 16_

 ** _Occupation_** _: Mage_

 ** _Magic_** _: Magic Cards_

 ** _Likes_** _: rum **Dislikes** : rainbows_

 ** _Special Note_** _: Like his parents, Cane could most definitely beat you in a drinking contest_ ⌟

"At this rate"—Cane leaned close to whisper into Gale's ear in a tone too low for anyone to hear—"she'll never want whatever you give her."

That got Gale to abruptly stand up and stalk away from the table. Luna tried to stand up after him with a panicked look, but Igneel kept her with him.

"Gale, wait!" Luna called after him, but he ignored her. "It's not like that, I promise!" But he still walked away. Luna sat down with a heavy sigh, watching him. "I like spending time with you," she mumbled. "I could never get tired of you."

Igneel laughed. "Well, now you and I can have some bonding time without the loser!" he cheered.

Luna frowned at her older brother and Cane with disapproval and anger in her eyes. "You had no right to say that to him," she scolded.

Cane looked chastised at that and ducked his head guiltily. "Sorry, beautiful," he apologized. "I'll tell him sorry when he cools off a little."

Luna looked over at Igneel, expecting an apology.

Igneel shrugged. "So, what? He can't seriously hog you all to himself," he argued. At Luna's scathing look, Igneel sighed. " _Fine_ ," he ground out. "I'll apologize to him later too."

Nashi snickered as she hovered over her two siblings. "Wow, Igloo, nice going," she complimented.

"He had it coming," Igneel defended. "Whatever. I'll totally apologize later, Nash. No biggie."

Nashi sighed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Whatever. Mama says stop pissing off Gale," she informed him. "Though it seems like you did a good job."

Igneel groaned. " _Great_. Now Mom is guilt-tripping me," he grumbled. "He can't hog her all the time. She's _my_ little sister."

"Exactly," Luke said, not even glancing up from his book. "You see her every day while he doesn't. He'll want to spend time with her."

"Okay, okay, no need to keep making me feel bad," Igneel sighed, resting his chin on the tabletop.

Luna stood up and stepped over the bench. She looked over at Luke with a tight smile. "Luke, do you think we could hang out today?" she asked. "I don't want to be in the guild right now."

Luke smiled back at her. He snapped his book shut as he stood up. "Sure," he agreed. "Can we stop by the library first? I want to check out something."

"That's fine." Luna waved to her older sister. "See you later, Nashi." Looking over at Igneel, she sniffed, "When you've apologized to Gale, find me." When Luke came up beside her, she hooked her arm with his as he escorted her out of the guild.

Igneel moaned. "Is that code for I have to apologize to her too?" he asked Nashi.

Nashi grinned. "Well, _duh_. You did manage to annoy our sweet little sister," she reminded him.

"I just want to spend time with her!" Igneel defended. "Yeah, I see her every day, but it's always late at night when I get home from a mission or when she gets home from her day with her friends. I don't get to spend time with her like her friends get to." He snorted. "Especially with how much time he spends with her."

That got Nashi to be taken back.

 _He sounds so upset. I never even knew…_

Guilt humbled her need to chastise him. She started, "Igneel—"

Igneel stood up and climbed over the bench to brush past her. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I'm out of here."

Nashi watched her brother leave the guild in pity.

 _I didn't even notice it bothered him. And now that I think about it? I don't spend a lot of time with Lu, do I?_

A cold presence washed over her and was by her side in a matter of moments. She did not need to look up to know Gary was next to her.

"Do you feel like that too?" Nashi asked him. "That you don't spend enough time with Silver and Julia?"

"Sometimes," Gary admitted. "It's a little harder since I live in my own apartment and take on S-Class missions so frequently, but I always try to make time for them." He ran a hand through his hair. "Still, sometimes, I feel like it's not enough."

Nashi looked over at Gary. "Maybe Igneel did have made a point," she commented. "Luke, him, and myself are always on missions. We don't see Lu as often as we want to." She sighed. "And with Mama and Papa always being requested or away at times, she's always alone even if she has guildmates. I can tell it's taking a toll on her. She's not even allowed to come with us on missions, and I know she really wants to."

Gary put a soft hand on Nashi's head as a gesture of comfort. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Make it up to her," he suggested. "Have a sibling bonding day. Just a day to relax and be with your brothers and sister. I'm sure Lu will love it."

"I hope so," Nashi muttered. "I feel like a bad big sister still."

"You're not a 'bad big sister', just a busy one," Gary soothed. "Now come on!" He offered his hand to her. "I know we have to stop by our houses to pack so let's get going. And when you get back, start planning with your brothers about Lu."

Nashi smiled brightly. "All right. But don't think I'm taking your hand. Just because we're a little friendly doesn't change anything. You're still my rival," she warned.

Gary chuckled as he followed Nashi out of the guild. "Of course. How silly of me to think that."

°•°•°•°

The train station of Magnolia Town was always hustling and bustling with transfers and tourists and those of Magnolia trying to go to another city. One man was desperate to see his wife, begging for a train conductor to let him on the train. A family of five got off their train and met up with the friends coming to greet them. A young couple waited for their train on a bench, the girl leaning on the boy and the boy blushing profusely. Two workers smoked as they took their break, commenting about the race that was on the other day.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Magnolia Train Station. Quite popular nearing the beginning and ends of the day, this train station was one of the first ones built when Fiore became its independent nation._ _»_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The train Nashi and Gary needed to catch was already in the station by the time they arrived and all they needed to do was board it. The train was fuller than most, most likely since the first stop was in Cedar. Nashi found them seats in a filling cart. She sat opposite of Gary with her bag at her side.

"All right," Nashi said as the train sighed and began building momentum, "what's the mission?"

The friendly expression on Gary's face morphed into a solemn expression. "Apparently, throughout the last three months, children have been stolen from Muru Town," he explained.

Nashi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned deeply. "Suspects?" she asked.

"There aren't any," Gary confessed. "No one has seen who has been taking them."

Nashi caught onto Gary's underlying tone. "No one who is willing to talk," she said.

Gary nodded. "Exactly. The only reason this mission got out was someone anonymous sent this out to only a few guilds. The ones that received the mission denied it due to the secrecy, and it is common sense to report missing children—especially so many—to the Fiore Guard," he explained. "But the one sent here was specifically for me for some reason. I was a bit skeptical and Master wasn't going to force me to go on this. But these people need their kids back. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Nashi nodded at Gary's determination. But she could not help to blurt, "So, why bring me?" Embarrassment spread on Nashi's face when she realized her question and she slid her eyes to the window. "F-F-Forget I asked," she dismissed. "I don't even care."

Gary chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Angel, wherever I go, I want you with me. I told you that. And besides, our Magic works well together, don't you think?"

Nashi snorted. "Your Ice Devil Slayer Magic works well with mine?"

"The Magic of an angel," Gary inputted. "Don't forget: opposites attract, Angel."

"Not these opposites," Nashi deadpanned. "Just focus on the mission. None of your flirting, you hear me?"

Gary smiled largely at her. "Your wish is my command, Angel," he acknowledged, making Nashi groan.

The rest of the train ride was in silence. Nashi took the liberty of looking out the window and watched the scenery. As the trees and hills rolled by, Nashi thought back to Gary's unnaturally quiet self just an hour before. She glanced at him. He, too, was looking out the window. But his eyes were solemnly softened with a frown to match.

 _He's still so quiet. What's up with him?_

However, rather than asking him again, she asked a different question. "So, what did you and my papa talk about when we came home from Hargeon?"

"I just went over the robbery," Gary said breezily without missing a beat. "We talked a bit after that."

Nashi glanced over at Gary whom was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What about?" she pressed.

"Nothing important," Gary answered. "Don't worry about it, Angel."

Nashi huffed and went back to staring at the scenery. "Fine. I don't even care anyways," she sniffed.

As trees faded out and they went through a hillside tunnel, Nashi leaned against the window.

 _Whatever they talked about has him thinking even more. I just wish he would talk to me._

The train burst from the tunnel and all that surrounded them was common farmlands and rolling hills. Two stallions grazed freely.

 _If he's not going to tell me—_ Nashi's frown deepened— _I'll just find out myself._

* * *

Luke and Luna walked down the grand steps of Magnolia's library. Luke asked Luna as the hit the pavement, "So, where do you want to go?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "I don't have a clue," she told him. "I just didn't want to see Gale upset, and Igneel and Cane were acting out of line."

Luke chuckled. "They can be annoying," he conceded. "Well, how about we go to Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream?"

Luna looked at Luke in surprise. "You still remember?"

"Of course I do," Luke said. "How could I forget your favorite place?"

Luna put her eyes on the ground and shuffled her feet. "I just thought you'd forget after all this time," she mumbled. "We haven't gone together in a while."

Luke looked at his little sister in remorse. "Lu," he said softly.

Luna gave her brother a smile that looked a bit too feeble and did not reach her eyes. "It's okay, Luke. Let's just go get ice cream."

The walk from the library to Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream was no shorter than three minutes. The parlor was quaint with white tile and creamy gold walls filled with photographs of the shop in its early years and paintings and drawings from the eager little kids whom wanted the shop to have their art. There was an outdoor eatery that had only a few tables left open. Booths and tables inside were filled with other teenagers and laughing children and adults.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream Parlor is second-to-none when it comes to service and the deliciousness of their ice cream. It's a small, family-owned business that's beginning to make its way to other cities. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The two got in line and watched as the workers did their best to serve each customer pleasantly.

"Do you still like cookie dough?" Luke asked Luna as they moved closer to being served.

Luna nodded brightly. "Of course! With—"

"Chocolate shavings on top," Luke recalled. "I don't know how you could like that."

"Oh, says the one who likes one scoop of strawberry and another scoop of mint chocolate chip," Luna shot back amusedly.

"It tastes good to me!" Luke defended as Luna laughed.

"Next!" came the exclamation of another worker.

Luna and Luke moved up and were in front of the glass coolers displaying all the ice cream. An older girl was their server with her green hair spitting haphazardly out of her black hat, her ponytail slightly rushed and messy, and her orange eyes warm and friendly. She recognized Luna on the spot and smiled widely at her.

"Hey, Luna," she greeted.

Luna smiled back kindly at her. "Rika, hi!"

Rika looked over to Luke and guessed, "You're her brother, yeah?"

Luke nodded. "I'm Luke. It's nice to meet you," he said courteously.

Rika grinned and nodded and turned back to Luna. "So, where's Mister Never-Talks?" she asked her.

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at Luna inquiringly. "'Mister Never-Talks'?" he asked.

Luna laughed. "She means Gale," she explained. "And I've decided to hang out with my brother today," she told Rika.

"Well, good for you," Rika praised. "But," she added with a sly smile, "I still say you and Sir Mysterious look cute together. Especially when you came on your last date."

That got Luke shocked. "Hold on. You two went on a date?" he choked.

 _I knew Gale and Luna were close, but this?_

Luna shook her head. "What? No! It wasn't like that!" she countered. "We were _just_ hanging out!"

Rika rolled her eyes and whispered loudly to Luke, "It was totally a date."

"No, it wasn't," Luna argued.

"Right, okay," Rika dismissed. She turned back to Luke. "I know she wants her usual. But what can I get you?"

"I'll take one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a bowl please," Luke ordered.

Rika winked. "Coming right up!"

It did not take long for their orders of ice cream to come. Luke paid—much to Luna's protest—and the two found a table for themselves outside. It was too much of a beautiful day to stay indoors. The minute they sat down, Luke decided to interrogate his little sister.

"So… You and Gale come here often?" Luke questioned as he dug into his ice cream.

Luna scooped up her ice cream and took a bite before answering. "Yeah, sometimes," she answered.

Luke hesitated in his next question. "Do you two… 'hang out' a lot?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. If I'm not with Silver or Cane or Elvin or Ena or the twins, Gale always takes me somewhere."

"Mom and Dad approve too?" Luke asked.

Luna stopped eating her ice cream to give Luke a look. "Why would it matter? We're _just_ hanging out," she stressed.

Luke heard the defensive tone in Luna's voice and raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I believe you," he promised.

Luna sighed, looking down at her ice cream. "Besides, I feel like it's out of pity anytime they say it's okay for Gale and I to hang out. They feel bad I'm always alone."

"That's not true," Luke argued.

"Really?" Luna asked, an annoyed look crossing her face. "My siblings get to go on these amazing adventures, and I'm stuck at home. I never get to really see any of you anymore. And when you guys aren't home, and Mama and Papa have a mission, I'm sent to Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia's house. How could Mama and Papa _not_ feel bad for me?" She glared at her ice cream. "And they should feel bad for me," she continued. "I'm the failure in the family. All of you have such amazing Magic and I have _nothing_. Not a single _ounce_ of it. Everyone talks about how 'great' the kids of the Celestial Queen and the Dragon King are, but how could I even be 'great' when I can't even perform a simple spell?" Luna laughed humorlessly. "I'm _nothing_."

Luke looked at Luna in surprise at her angered outburst.

 _I knew it had taken a toll on Lu that we were all gone a lot, but I never knew she thought we was a failure._

Luke gripped his spoon.

 _What kind of brother am I if I can't even tell when my sister is lonely? How can I call myself that? I failed her. But never again._

Luke could smell the crisp scent of salt and saw tears fall from Luna's eyes. Without hesitation, he reached over and thumbed away her tears. He loathed to see his youngest sister so broken, so lost.

"Lu, I'm so sorry," Luke apologized, meaning it. Regret was in his stare. "I'm so sorry for making you feel like this."

Luna shook her head and looked at Luke through tearful eyes. "It's not your fault," she told him.

"Yes, it is," Luke debated. "It's my fault just as much as Nashi and Igneel and even Mom and Dad. We've been doing all these missions without ever taking you into account."

"Why can't I come with you?" Luna wondered. "What if I promise I will stay out of the way?"

Luke sighed. "You know Mom and Dad don't want you on missions, even if you're on the sidelines," he reminded her.

"But why?" Luna asked angrily. "Why do I have to be left behind? Why can't I go on missions and fun adventures too?"

"I'm sorry, Lu," Luke tried again, touching Luna's cheek. "I know it's not fair."

"It's just because I don't have any Magic," Luna said bitterly. "I know it. They think I can't handle myself."

All Luke could do was sigh and stroke her cheek. "Lu, I wish I had all the answers, but I don't," he confessed honestly. "I'm sorry."

Luna exhaled loudly, but leaned into his touch in resignation. "I just want my brothers and sister back," she mumbled quietly. "That's all I want."

Luke smiled at his little sister. "How about when we get home we can ask Mom and Dad if they'll let Igneel, Nashi, you, and me go on a vacation to Akane Resort?"

Luna sniffled, but brightened at the idea. "Really?"

Luke chuckled at her eagerness. "Why not? We used to go down there when we were kids. Well, you're still a kid," he joked.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm only a year and six months younger than you!" she exclaimed.

"Still a kid," Luke said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever," Luna grumbled. "But it would be nice to go back there and catch up. I just really want to spend time with you guys."

"I'll do a better job of being a big brother to you, Lu," Luke swore seriously. "I want to make it up to you. And I will."

Luna laughed. "I'd like to see you try," she teased.

Luke gave her the infamous Dragneel grin. "Fine. Let's get started." Dropping his grin, he gave her a mock serious look. "Have you and Gale kissed anytime you two went out?"

Luna blushed furiously. " _Luke_!"

Luke let out a loud laugh. "Sorry, Lu, but your face!" he guffawed. "It was _priceless_!"

Luna scooped up another thing of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth. "You're the worst brother ever," she murmured through a mouthful of ice cream.

Luke sobered himself into a grin. "That may be," he conceded. "But I'm going to be the best brother ever soon. I promise, Lu, I will make it up to you."

* * *

Nashi looked around in confusion. The place looked as though a funeral procession was happening. The streets were dry and the stores even drier.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Muru Town, a festive town that integrates itself with nature and has a friendly relation to the creatures nearby. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Um, Gary?" she called. "I thought Muru Town was a festive place?"

Gary scanned the buildings. "So did I," he confessed. "It seems like the people are in hiding. Something must have made them retreat." He grabbed Nashi's hand and interlaced their fingers.

Nashi blushed at the action and tried to pull away. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" she stammered. "I said, 'no flirting'!"

Gary softened at Nashi's infamous Heartfilia blush, but no smile was on his face. "I need to know you're with me," he insisted. "Something too strange is happening here. Holding your hand at least calms me to know you're here."

Nashi hesitated in defying him. "Fine," she allowed as he pulled her forward. "If it makes you feel better."

Gary had the audacity to chuckle. "It makes you feel better too, Angel," he commented. "I can tell."

"No, it doesn't," Nashi mumbled.

They continued their walk through the barren town. A few people could be seen walking, but the minute they approached, the people would scurry off into hiding. It was strange. It was like the whole town was afraid. The stores looked empty and some could say the stores were closed. Restaurants were dried out. The tavern was open, but no one besides a sleeping drunk and a hard-of-hearing bartender were there.

Nashi felt eyes on her back and turned her head only to see something slink away into another street. She moved a bit quicker and her hand latched onto the back of Gary's shirt.

"Angel?" Gary murmured, glancing down at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Nashi lied. "Just… Can we hurry up and find this person?"

"You scared, Angel?" Gary teased.

"Of course not!" Nashi snapped. "But I'd rather not wander out here for hours!"

Gary chuckled. "Fair enough," he relented. He led the two of them down another street. This street was a neighborhood and a childless one at that. The front yards were bare of bicycles and toys. There was not a hint of laughter or crying anywhere. It was so lifeless, as though it was a ghost town.

Gary began to call out. "Hello? Please! Is anyone home?" When he received no answer, he continued, "I'm Gary Fullbuster, Devil of Fairy Tail, with Nashi Dragneel, Angel of Fairy Tail! We've come due to a request!"

Nashi sighed when no answer was present. "What did you think? They would all start jumping out of their houses for joy?"

"I just needed them to not fear us," Gary responded. "At least they know we're friends. Hopefully, whomever sent the request will hear us, too."

The two continued walking down the street with Gary repeating same line every few houses. Nashi kept her eyes on alert for any movement, but, to her disappointment, no one stepped out of their houses or gave indication they were there.

After a few minutes, Nashi, irritated, asked while eyeing a house suspiciously, "Why can't we go up to their doors and force someone to talk?"

"We need their trust, Angel," Gary said fluently as though expecting her to question it. "Banging on doors and screaming won't help us."

"Yeah, and this method is working so well too," Nashi grumbled.

"It will, Angel," Gary said gently. "Just wait." He soon took back up his cry. "Hello? We've been sent by Fairy Tail due to a request! I'm Gary…"

Nashi huffed, but held Gary's hand a little tighter as they turned onto another street. As much as she was annoyed no one came to greet them, she knew whatever was frightening them was more terrifying than she believed. She searched the houses for movement, but heard nothing. Not a rustle, not a whisper—not anything.

 _If only I got Papa's senses. Maybe then I could—_

Gary suddenly stopped.

Nashi stumbled to a halt and glared at him after regaining her balance. "Watch it," she growled at him.

Gary ignored her and stood stock still. He tilted his head to the right. Nashi looked in that direction. There was a house a little bit away. It looked elderly with vines clinging to its sides, but at the same time, it looked like it had a few more decades in it.

Gary whispered to Nashi, "I've just found our summoners."

Before Nashi could inquire, Gary led her in the direction of the house. Nashi tensed, eyes flickering all around her. She did not trust anything around this area or in this town. The silence was driving her mad. She longed for something to speak, something to make sound—anything! She held onto Gary's hand tighter as they approached the steps to the house.

 _I don't hear anything_

She said nothing as they climbed the steps together, regardless that warning bells were going off in her head.

 _For all we know, this could be a trap._

But when she felt Gary's hand squeeze back her own, she calmed down a bit. Even if they did not know what was inside, they had each other's backs.

Gary wasted no time putting a hand on the handle, but Nashi stopped him with wide eyes. "Shouldn't we knock first?" she whispered.

"They know we're here. Trust me." Gary twisted the handle and pushed the door open with ease. As he stepped inside, Nashi hurried in after him.

The interior of the house was a tidy, something she did not expect. She thought the house was abandoned, its insides dusty and untouched. She noted the neat pile of shoes by the door. She could tell the distinct difference between a woman, a man, and a young boy's shoe.

 _So, a family lives here? A mother, a father, and their son. Maybe the son was taken._

Theories raced in Nashi's head.

 _It would make sense for parents to call for help to find their missing son. But, why now? Why did this family choose to send out a request? Why not another family?_

Nashi looked at her reflection through a hallway mirror.

 _Something's not adding up._

As Gary moved expertly through the house without an ounce of hesitation, Nashi noticed something.

 _Is that…boiling water? And there's a fire somewhere._

The two of them stepped in a room to find themselves in the foyer. Two couches and an armchair waited for them with a coffee table filled with food and empty tea cups. Sitting in the armchair, however, was a squinting man of graying red hair and a beard that only came with time. He smiled at them, although it seemed a bit forced.

"Gary Fullbuster," he greeted in a raspy tone. It seemed this man had not talked properly in a few days. "The Devil has answered my request, I see."

Gary nodded, smiling back at the man. "Yes, sir. It is my honor." He nudged Nashi. "This is my partner, Nashi Dragneel. I hope you don't mind she joined me on this request."

The man chuckled. "The more, the merrier." He looked at Nashi. "Don't be afraid, dear. I know our town isn't what it used to be, but the people are still friendly. I promise I won't hurt you."

Embarrassed, Nashi stepped from behind Gary and gave a warm smile to the man. "It is a pleasure to be in your home, sir," she said. "I'm sorry to intrude. But this one"—she nudged Gary— "wanted me by his side."

"I can see why. You're a beauty, just like your mother," the man complimented. "My grandfather always spoke of how determined and pretty she was."

Nashi blinked in surprise. "You knew my mother?" she questioned. "Or, well, your grandfather did?"

The man nodded. "Oh, dear! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Pierre-Luc Neville and my grandfather was Jean-Luc Neville, late leader of the Archaeological Society."

The name sparked recognition in Nashi's eyes. "Oh! My mom told me about him and society! She keeps in contact with them!" She smiled brightly at him. "She spoke highly of your grandfather. He was a good man."

Pierre smiled genuinely at the compliment. "He was," he agreed.

Nashi then asked, "How come you're here? Isn't the society taking an expedition to some of the ruins in Seven?"

Pierre seemed to brighten at Nashi's inquiry. "The society lives on, but I never took over. Once I met Marie, I knew I couldn't have her be on the move with me. So we settled down here." His smile dimmed. "Muru Town was so happy up until a few months ago." He shook his head and smiled at the two of them again. "Where are my manners? Have a seat, you two, and help yourselves to the food! Marie," he called to his wife, "bring in the tea! The Fairy Tail Wizards are here!"

"Is that right?" came a beautiful Perench voice cracking with age.

As Gary and Nashi took their seats on the couch, a woman came out of a door with a steaming kettle of tea. She had the face of a woman whom smiled a lot and her eyes displayed such expressive hopefulness. Her blonde hair was salted in white, but her blue eyes seemed youthful enough. She beamed at the two of them as she poured tea in the cups.

"Hello to the two of you! The name is Marie, but I'm sure the old man already told you that," she laughed, giving Pierre a playful glare.

Pierre chuckled. "Well, you were taking long in the kitchen…"

"Oh, quiet, you!" Marie finished pouring the tea and set the kettle down on the coffee table. She took her place on the other couch with her tea cup in hand and took a sip. "Now, did you tell them why they're here or have you forgotten?" she asked Pierre.

"I was getting there," Pierre defended. He turned back to the amused Nashi and Gary with a now solemn expression. "As I was saying, Muru Town was a happy place as I'm sure stories will tell you. But three months ago, the first missing child happened."

"How?" Gary asked. "What happened?"

Marie did not hesitate to answer. "It seems there is a pattern," she explained. "First, a fog rolls in and the whole forest cries. And apparently, there's singing."

"'Singing'?" Nashi repeated skeptically.

Marie nodded. "Singing," she confirmed. "I was a bit skeptical too, but Jean claimed each time, he heard a voice singing."

"Who's Jean?" Nashi could not help but ask.

Pierre sighed, and Marie looked away, sadness in her blue pools. "He's our grandson," Pierre explained in a forlorn voice. "Our daughter died when she gave birth to him, and her husband died with her, unable to handle the grief. We took Jean in to raise him." He chuckled humorlessly. "As you can see, we have not done a good job."

Nashi gasped, a hand flying over her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she offered as condolences.

"As am I," Gary said, bowing his head. "But if you don't mind me saying, you two have done a wonderful job parenting your grandson. You are the only parents to want the help of wizards when your grandson went missing." He looked at Pierre curiously. "Why is that?"

Pierre leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "The others in this town, they are not Mages," he spoke. "But they don't reject Magic."

"Quite right," Marie agreed. "If a Mage stops by, we treat them the same as regular people."

"But ever since the kidnappings," Pierre continued, "the people have become wary of Mages."

"But why?" Nashi demanded. "We can help, if you give us the chance!"

Marie chuckled at Nashi's spirit. "We know that, dear," she soothed. "But the kidnappings of the children… They have been coming from magical creatures."

"'Magical creatures'…" Gary repeated.

Pierre nodded. "Yes. 'Magical creatures'. Only a few have seen them, but cannot describe what they look like. All we know is that every week, once a week, at the stroke of midnight, a fog will roll in and you can hear the forest groan."

"That's when the singing begins," Marie added.

Pierre nodded in agreement. "Right. Everyone hears the singing. But it seems only the children find it alluring," he commented.

"I see," Gary muttered, eyes looking lost in thought. "But that doesn't tell us why the people of this town did not reach out to us sooner."

Marie sighed heavily. By the sigh, Nashi could now see her true age. "It's because the people of this town believe Mages are the reason our children are being kidnapped," she said.

Nashi's eyebrows shot up. " _What_?" she exclaimed.

"It makes sense," Gary piped up, making Nashi look at him in shock.

"How does that make sense?" she questioned.

Gary looked at Nashi calmly. "Think about it: none of these people are Mages, right? All they know of Mages are from the ones whom stopped into town and what they have heard. Now, magical creatures are coming to their town and kidnapping kids. _Magical_ creatures, Nashi. Wouldn't you be a bit hesitant about _anything_ Magic at that point?"

Nashi opened her mouth with a rebuttal, but it died on her lips. These people had no right to accuse Mages, but she saw Gary's point. If Magic was taking their kids away, then why ask for the help of those who could wield it?

"I guess," she conceded, if reluctant.

Gary looked at Marie, then Pierre. "Do you have any guesses on what these 'magical creatures' are?" he asked.

Pierre and Marie shared a silent message before Marie answered in a quiet voice, "My research tells me these things are called 'Dunters'."

Gary's eyes narrowed. "Those things are told to not exist," he said. It was not argumentative—just fact.

Marie nodded. "I know," she agreed. "But I've been doing a fair bit of research, and that's the only conclusion."

"What's a 'Dunter'?" Nashi asked. She felt dumb to ask, but nevertheless, she needed to know.

Marie answered expertly, "They exist in myths. They supposedly are fairies whom have gone dark and prey on children." She shook her head. "Like I said, they are only myths. But it is the only thing I could find that would steal children. Creatures don't interfere with humans unless we provoke them."

"So now the questions are why are they coming for the children and where do they go with them," Gary said aloud.

The room was silent for a while as each pondered in their thoughts. Nashi saw the calculating look in Gary's eyes.

 _He's already planning, and here I am, still clueless._

Her hands tensed.

 _That just shows our differences._

Nashi's gaze flickered from Pierre then to Marie. "So, why did you two call us? Well, I mean on Gary," she wondered.

"We have no reason to believe Mages are the cause or that their controlling these creatures," Marie said confidently, offering them a warm smile. "We could not call on you during the first of the kidnappings because the town had already declared cutting ourselves off from anything Magic-related. But once Jean was taken away… We could not stand by idly and wait for the Fiore Guard to do something."

"My grandfather always mentioned if I needed help, I was to call upon Lucy Heartfilia and the Fairy Tail Guild," Pierre added, nodding at Nashi's soft smile. "He was trusting in your guild, and as am I."

"Then, why call me?" Gary asked. "You should have called Aunt Lucy if your grandfather was that trusting in her."

"I did," Pierre said. "I contacted her and your master. But they recommended you to me."

Nashi and Gary looked at each other taken back. "They did?" Gary checked.

Marie chuckled and nodded. "Oh, yes! Lucy had a hunch you would be needed in this mission. And don't worry, Miss Nashi," she added to Nashi. "She said you'd most likely come with him."

Nashi cursed. "So that's why Mama said, 'yes' when I asked her about the mission," she muttered. "She knew already."

Gary grinned. "No matter which way you have it, we were fated to go on this mission together."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Not fate. Just my mother trying to play matchmaker," she grumbled.

Marie and Pierre laughed as Gary added, "I'd say she's doing a fine job."

Nashi hmphed.

Marie winked at Gary. "Don't worry about her, darling. She'll come around," she assured.

"Oh, I know she will," Gary commented, putting his arm around Nashi. "She's starting to already. She was holding my hand the whole way here."

A heated blush worked its way on Nashi's face. "I-I-I-Idiot! It was the other way around!" she countered.

Gary cocked an eyebrow. "And who was the one clinging to me the whole time?" he teased.

" _Don't get any ideas! You were clinging to me, got it!"_

"Sure, Angel," Gary hummed. "Sure."

Nashi looked away from him and Pierre and Marie's amused stares. "Whatever," she dismissed. "Can we get back to the mission now?"

Pierre laughed, but sobered it into a cough. "Right, right. With everything being said, will you two help Marie and I get Jean back? Help our town get our children back?"

Gary grinned confidently. "That's not even a question, sir," he said. "Of course we will."

The blush faded from Nashi's face as she grinned determinedly as well. "It'd be our pleasure," she said. "We promise we'll do everything we can to return the children to this town."

At the beaming smiles and the tears in Marie's eyes, Gary and Nashi looked at each other, promise in their eyes. They would not fail to bring back the children. They were Fairy Tail Wizards. They would show Muru Town they could trust Magic once again.

* * *

Luna laughed, covering her mouth. "That did _not_ happen!"

Luke nodded eagerly, pleased to see his sister smiling. "It's true!" he insisted. "You wouldn't _believe_ how angry Mary Jane was when she and Igneel smelled for the rest of the mission!"

Luna pictured Mary Jane in red-faced anger as she yelled at a nervously laughing Igneel. She grinned. "Oh, I definitely believe it," she promised. "Wow! I wish I could have been there!"

Luke shook his head as they continued their walk through Magnolia. "You would have died from the smell," he admitted. "I'm just lucky I had enough sense to make a force field for myself when the skunk sprayed or else I would have smelled too. When we got back, Mary Jane claimed the shower and took all night!" He snorted. "She looked disgusted when I told her to use tomato juice. But Igneel was all for it."

Luna rolled her eyes. "He's up for anything," she countered. At that, she sighed, guilt from this morning coming back to her. "I feel bad that I yelled at him. I overreacted, didn't I?"

Luke put a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder which stopped the both from walking. Luna looked at the ground in remorse, and Luke sighed, regarding his sister in sympathy.

"C'mere," he beckoned, opening his arms.

Luna went into his embrace without any questions and snuggled into his chest.

Luke put his head atop hers. "Igneel wasn't being too kind to you or Gale with his attitude. He'll see that and he'll apologize for it. But you know how he can be."

"Stubborn?" Luna guessed.

Luke breathed a laugh. "Exactly," he said. He pulled Luna away from him to look down at her face. "Don't worry about it, Lu. He'll get over it," he promised. "I know he just wanted to spend some time with you."

"If he had just asked nicely, I would have said, 'yes'," Luna muttered, crossing her arms under her chest. She looked just like their mother in that pose. "I wouldn't have minded hanging out with him today."

"And he'll see that sooner or later," Luke promised. "Give it till dinner. Igneel may be like Dad and be severely stubborn, but he'll do anything for your forgiveness."

Luna cracked a smile. "Just like Papa does basically anything to get on Mama's good side?" she joked.

Luke grinned at that. "Definitely," he agreed. "Dad would rather face a whole army of Dark Mages than deal with Mom kicking him on the couch."

Luna laughed, and the two of them began walking again. "Goodness, remember when Mama kicked him on the couch when he forgot Valentine's Day?"

"How could I forget?" Luke remembered that day perfectly. It was only two years ago. Their father's pleading was priceless. "Dad was so desperate for Mom to forgive him that he tried to cook for her!"

"We all saw how that went," Luna reminisced. "He almost burnt the house down!"

"And then Mom came home and promised to let him back in the bed if he never cooked," Luke recalled.

Another memory came to Luna's mind. "Oh! And remember when Nashi…"

That was the rest of their walk: going through their memories. Laughter between the two siblings flowed effortlessly. The words came with ease. It had been a while since they could simply talk like this.

Luke watched Luna fondly as she recounted a story of her, Ena, and Silver.

 _As we kept going on missions and training and focused on our studies, we failed to realize Lu would be affected too. She can't go out with us, but…that all changes now. I swear it._

As they recalled fond memories, they wound up in Magnolia's South Gate Park. The park seemed like a popular place for such a sunny day. Little children were running around, laughing and playing with one another. A jogger came by with her dog whom concentrated on making sure his owner was safe rather than greeting anyone else. An elderly couple or two could be seen on the benches. A vendor was handing out snow cones for a few jewel. It was a tranquil place.

Luna stopped in her talking when she saw a familiar figure sitting at the base of a tree, a brooding look about him. Her face visibly brightened. "Gale!" she called, waving at him.

Luke looked over to see Gale sitting at the base of the tree. However, he narrowed his eyes when Gale stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, giving no indication he heard Luna. However, Luna was not deterred. She ran over to Gale calling his name just as he turned and began to walk away, and Luke followed his sister.

"Gale!" Luna continued calling, catching up to him in a matter of moments. She smiled up at him, undaunted by his apathy. "Gale," she breathed. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"I did," Gale grunted, emotionless.

Luna laughed. "Well, why didn't you wait? I just came over here to say—"

Gale stopped, and Luna stopped with him, still unaffected. She continued: "—that I do really want to hang out, and maybe we could—"

"Why don't you go back to Fire Freak or something?"

Luna stopped, looking up at Gale with her naturally cheery expression. "Well, I'm with Luke right now actually," she confessed. "But I just wanted to tell you—"

"The freak already said enough," Gale growled, effectively stunning Luna.

She laughed, albeit a bit nervously. "But I—"

"I won't disturb anymore of your sibling time," Gale told her, walking away. "In fact, I won't disturb you anymore seeing as you're tired of me."

Luna watched as Gale walked away from her with hurt on her face. "Wait," she whispered.

Luke walked over to Luna and put an arm around her shoulder. He watched Gale walk away with narrowed eyes. "Don't worry about him, Lu," he dismissed, glaring at Gale. "He'll get over it too. His ego's just been hurt, that's all."

"Doesn't give him the right to be rude to me," Luna muttered, still stung by his words.

Luke gently pulled her away from the scene. "I know it doesn't," he soothed. "It's a guy thing. When our pride is hurt, we act pretty harsh."

"That's stupid," Luna admitted, looking up at Luke.

Luke sighed. "Well, we just can't help it. Pride is everything to us." Before Luna could add any input, Luke suggested, "What do you say we check out the bookstore? I bet the newest book to the _Monster Hunter: Orage_ series you've been reading came in."

Luna's eyes sparkled at the mention of the new book. "You think so?" she gushed.

Luke hummed. "Well, I may or may not have pre-ordered it…"

Luna began dragging Luke away as she took up a fast pace. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get the new book!"

Luke laughed, easily matching Luna's pace. "Slow down, Lu! The book's not going to disappear!"

As Luna argued back and Luke laughed at his sister's rapidness, neither one of them noticed the onyx eyes staring at them intensely.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi watched the sun setting from the view from the guest bedroom. It looked so calm. The sun gave into the temptation of sleep and began sinking lower and lower while the moon began to stir. The stars were already peeking out of the sun's magenta blanket.

 _I wonder which stars are out tonight. I remember Mama teaching Lu, the boys, and I about them. I hope they watch over us tonight._

A cold presence came from behind her.

"You okay, Angel?" Gary asked in her ear.

Nashi sighed, unbothered by his closeness. She looked at the town below them. Everything was so deserted. The people were scared or put on a mask, but Nashi could see their fright. She saw the envious looks adults gave to those whom still had their children, and she saw the scared looks as those very parents clutched onto their children as though they would disappear.

"It's so sad," Nashi admitted. "Their children are gone, and they have no answers as to why."

"That's why we're here," Gary reminded her.

"Yeah, with no plan," she told him.

Nashi turned around to see Gary wink at her. He tapped his head. "Don't worry. I have one already in mind," he said.

Nashi looked unconvinced. She turned back around to watch the townspeople. "But do you think we can do it?" she probed quietly. "Rescuing one kid is no problem. But so many kids are missing, Gary."

"We can do this," Gary assured her, his icy breath fanning her neck. "I have faith in us. You need to have faith in us too."

"Dinner's ready!" came Marie's call that cut off Nashi's reply.

Gary extended his hand to Nashi and she looked up to see his eyes full of mischief and adoration like usual. "Will you join me for dinner, my Angel?" he asked suavely.

Nashi rolled her eyes and moved past him. "Like I'd ever accept your invitation. I can go to dinner myself," she muttered.

Gary grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Nashi blushed and looked at their joined hands in disbelief. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" she squeaked.

Gary smiled as he led her down the hall. "Escorting my darling Angel to dinner," he said simply. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that okay?"

Nashi struggled to protest and, in the end, looked away. "Whatever," she muttered. "Just don't get any ideas or I'm punching you."

Gary chuckled. "Yes, Angel," he said obediently.

The house itself did not have two stories, but what it lacked in floors, it made up in width. Gary led them down a long hallway and took a right when they hit the dining room. Plates were already set out with the dishes of chicken, corn, green beans, and mashed potatoes already set out and a pitcher of juice. Pierre was at the head of the table already, pouring himself a glass.

"Would you like us to help you, Marie?" Nashi called out, about to make her way to the kitchen.

"No, that's all right," Marie called back. "I'll be right out!"

Nashi nodded and moved to go to the seat on the right of the other head of the table when Gary beat her to it and pulled out her chair. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wary.

Gary smiled. "Nothing, nothing," he brushed off.

Grumbling, Nashi slipped into the chair. "Like I said: don't get any ideas."

Gary pushed it in for her before taking his seat beside her. "Wouldn't dream of it," he promised. He turned to Pierre and asked, "Can you pass me the juice when you're finished?"

Pierre nodded and finished pouring his glass. When Gary received the pitcher, he poured himself juice before taking Nashi's glass.

Nashi scowled at him. "I can pour it myself," she snapped.

Gary grinned. "I know. But it's more romantic when I do it for you," he said.

Nashi harrumphed and turned her head away from him as she tried to stop herself from blushing. "Idiot Devil," she mumbled.

Pierre laughed, and the two young Mages looked up to see him staring back at them in mirth. "Don't mind me," he chuckled. "But it's just you two would make such an adorable couple."

"I second that," Marie agreed, coming into the dining room with a steaming bowl of rolls.

"See? It's fate, Angel!" Gary teased.

Nashi could not keep her blush at bay as it went onto her cheeks. "It is not 'fate'," she denied. "Would you just—?" She stopped herself from further embarrassment and picked up her glass. "Can we eat now?"

The whole table filled with laughter as Marie put down the last dish and took up her place beside Pierre to his right. Forks clanked, cups were moved, and the dishes were served as casual conversation filled the dining room. It was easy to talk to Pierre and Marie. Both had adventurous lives before they settled in Muru Town and even then, they had stories to tell. Bubbling laughter came with the conversation as dinner was eaten. Gary and Nashi even recounted a few adventures of their own, their banter amusing the older couple. It was not long before dinner was eaten and stomachs were full. Even so, they remained at the dining room table, finishing up their stories.

It was not until there was a lull in the conversation did Gary bring up the topic he had been needing to hear. "You two had said these 'Dunters' come out once a week, correct?" he asked calmly.

Pierre and Marie had nodded, and Nashi frowned at the solemnity that hung in the air. It was so amiable just a few moments ago.

"What day will they be coming again next?" Gary asked.

Nashi instantly understood Gary's motives when she saw his eyes. They were calculating and he saw his Devil working within him. It was his plan. Gary was working on his plan.

Pierre and Marie shared a glance before Pierre spoke up. "It should be today at midnight when they arrive," he said gravelly.

Gary nodded, and Nashi saw he was consulting with his Devil. "Okay, I can work with that," he muttered under his breath.

While Gary thought, Nashi saw the sad looks appear on Pierre and Marie's faces.

 _They must be thinking about Jean. Oh, great going, Gary. Use some tact._

Nashi smiled at the couple. "Well, thank you for dinner," she appreciated. "It was delicious!"

Marie pulled out of her stupor to give Nashi a grateful smile. "It's no problem," she dismissed. "Besides, I'm sure a young lady like you can cook better than me."

Gary smirked at that, and Nashi saw his Devil surface with his eyes brightening. "Actually, Angel can't cook," he said.

Nashi scowled. "I can!" However, at second thought, she lowered her head. "Well… I guess I can't cook _exactly_ …"

"Try not at all," Gary said, his smirk broadening. "Ask Angel about the time she nearly burned my kitchen when she said she could make soup."

"It was once!" Nashi defended.

"My smoke alarm would disagree," Gary laughed as his eyes lightened back into their normal color.

Nashi huffed. "Last time I try cooking for you when you're sick," she decided.

"I will eat anything my Angel cooks for me," Gary promised. "And besides, I enjoyed you taking care of me."

Nashi looked away. "Well I couldn't not take care of you," she mumbled. "Not like I care about you. I don't. I just didn't want my rival sick while I kicked his butt. It wouldn't be fair."

"Yes, of course, Angel," Gary grinned.

"Ah! Young love," Marie sighed.

Pierre looked at Gary intently. "Young man, make sure you never let this one go," he said.

Gary looked at Nashi adoringly. "Angel means the world to me. I could never let her go."

Nashi looked at Gary, surprised. "Gary…"

Marie teased Gary, "And make sure when you pop the question, you invite us!"

"Hold on a second!" Nashi looked like she wanted to sink into the earth. "Who said anything about marriage?"

Marie shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? You're not getting any younger."

"Actually, I thought you two were fiancés when I first saw you," Pierre admitted.

Gary looked at Nashi slyly. "Well…"

" _We're not engaged, idiot!"_

°•°•°•°

Nashi slipped on an oversized t-shirt, fresh underwear and bra, and a pair of old shorts and brushed her teeth before walking out of the guest bath with a towel around her neck. She walked across the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom. Gary was by the window when she walked in.

"I'm done with the bathroom if you want to take a shower," she mentioned, throwing the towel on top of her bag.

"I'm fine," Gary said absently.

Nashi sighed and sat on the bed. She peered up at Gary to see him still planning. "You're not fine," she pointed out. "What are you thinking?"

Gary sagged his shoulders, indicating his resignation. "I'm thinking about my plan," he confessed.

"Want to fill me in on it?" Nashi asked.

"I will later," Gary promised, looking at Nashi with tired eyes.

Nashi became concerned.

 _His eyes are so weary_. _I guess he's been arguing with his Devil._

He stood up and walked away to the window. "Why don't you to rest for a little while?" he suggested in a gentle voice.

"Okay," Nashi agreed. She got off the bed and walked over to him. She took his hand. "Stay with me then."

Gary did not object as Nashi took his hand and guided him to their bed. It was not like they had not shared a bed before. The times they had were rare and only in small towns that only gave them one bed. Usually, Gary would instantly take the couch, and Nashi would never complain. But there were times when Nashi pitied him for sleeping on such a small couch or saw he was stressed and beckoned him to sleep in the bed with her. And tonight, she knew he needed it. So, they crawled into bed, Nashi on the right and Gary on the left. Nashi did not protest when Gary took her into his arms. She only sighed softly and flicked off the lamp light.

 _I need to be ready for tonight and so does he. And hopefully, we'll both be ready for whatever tonight bring us._

* * *

Gale moved through the streets without a clear purpose. All he knew was that he was brooding and wanted to keep it that way. The people stayed away from him as he moved through the city. He knew he was acting childish, but so be it. He was still hurt.

" _And you're probably tired of spending time with Dirt Boy anyways. I mean who wouldn't be?"_

Igneel's words hung about his mind.

 _Blondie always seemed so happy, but could it be just an act? Or is that freak just playing me?_

Gale let out a frustrated snorted.

 _I don't know_.

He bumped into a person, but kept walking, not even sparing the person a glance.

"Not even going to apologize?" There came a snort. "Typical."

Gale stopped and turned around. There was Igneel, smirking at him with so much arrogance that Gale wanted to punch him. "I'm not apologizing to you, Dragqueen," he growled. "Go back to your sister and stay out of my way."

Gale turned around and began to walk away when Igneel's words stopped him. "I'm not with her. She…didn't want to hang out with me."

Gale caught onto the note of sadness in Igneel's tone and smirked coldly. "What? She got tired of you too?" he taunted.

Igneel sighed in frustration. "Dude, I only said that to get her away from you," he confessed. "She isn't actually tired of you."

"And how do you know that?" Gale argued back. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she is just putting up with me after all this time."

Igneel ran a hand down his face in a seemingly exasperated fashion. "My sister isn't putting up with you after all this time," he admitted. "She loves hanging out with you. I can tell."

Those words gave Gale hope. "She does?" he whispered.

 _How could I be so stupid? When I find her, I have to make her listen to my apology. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Blondie…I'm so sorry. And I'm going to make it up to you. But first…_

"How can you tell?" Gale shot back. "You're not around her enough to be able to read her."

Gale smirked when Igneel narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you say?" Igneel challenged.

"You heard me," Gale goaded. "Always running off without taking Blondie into account… It's funny. It's almost like you don't want to be around her."

Irritation flared in Igneel's onyx eyes. "Of course I want to be around my little sister," he growled.

Gale tipped his head to the side. "Doesn't seem like that to me," he snorted. He turned around, casting the words over his shoulder. "Paige, Penelope, Silver, Cane, Ena… Hell, even Mary Jane takes the time to make sure Blondie is okay since she can't go out on her own. But you… You're her brother. Time you start acting like it."

Gale only took two steps away when Igneel finally said the words he had been waiting for.

"Want to say that to my face, _bastard_?"

°•°•°•°

Luna twirled as she exited the book shop, hugging her new book. "Oh my goodness, this is _exactly_ what I've been wanting!" she squeaked, holding the book to her chest. "I can't wait to read it!"

Luke watched his sister dance on the sidewalk in amusement. "And you'll finish it by one in the morning and tell me all about right when you finish," he predicted.

Luna stopped twirling to give Luke a playful look. "Come on! I only did that a couple of times," she argued.

Luke laughed. "Try every time." He looked up at the sky to see the blue fading into an orange-pink hue. "Hey, Lu. How about we go grab some dinner and head home?" he suggested.

Luna brightened at the suggestion. "Oh! Can we go to—?"

"The Orange Palace?" Luke finished with a smile.

"You remember?" Luna asked him, surprised.

Luke nodded and tussled her hair. "Of course I do, Lu. Come on. I'm pretty sure we can still get your favorite booth seat too."

As they walked in the direction of the Orange Palace, Luna gushed and gushed about the new _Monster Hunter_ : _Orage_ volume, earning laughter on Luke's part. It was no secret the pair of them got their love for books from their mother. While Luke was more interested in his studies than fantasy, Luna was highly interested in fantasy. She read each one of her mother's drafts alongside Luke in awe. It was not uncommon to see Luna travel to her aunt Levy's house to borrow a book or two based off her aunt's recommendation.

Luke watched his sister rave about the book in her hands in happiness.

 _I didn't realize how much I missed her being so excited about books. I just got so busy. But I'm making sure I don't lose sight of her._

Suddenly, the earth shook, and Luke grabbed onto Luna to protect her. People braced themselves as the world vibrated. It was violent, but not so violent it could be mistaken for an earthquake. Earthquakes were not common in Fiore.

"L-L-Luke?" Luna fretted, clinging to her brother.

Luke gritted his teeth as Magic simmered in the air.

 _That Magic… I know it. That heat…_

He felt heat as the world shook again. It was not as intense and passionate as his father's Fire Dragon fire, but it was heat nonetheless, and a recognizable heat at that. "Igneel," he ground out.

"And Gale," Luna told him. "I feel his Magic too."

The world shook again, but louder and rougher this time. There was distant shouting.

Luke groaned. "I've got to stop them." He looked down at his little sister, torn. "Mom and Dad would kill me if I let you near a brawl though," he realized.

Luna shot him a look. "We grew up in Fairy Tail. Guild brawls happen daily," she countered.

The world pounded again, and Luke hung onto her tighter. The battle sounded rough. "Not this type," he told her.

 _I can't leave her, but I can't have those two going at it or they'll reck half of the city._

Luke conditioned, "If you promise to stay behind me—"

"I promise," Luna swore.

Luke gave his little sister a hard look. "You have to do what I say, Luna," he stressed. "I mean it. I will bind you here if I have too."

The world shook again. People screamed and cried in shock as everything trembled. Luna clung to Luke as he shielded her from what he could. It took a few seconds for the trembling to stop.

Luna looked up at Luke with hardened eyes. "I promise," she said, meaning it. "But we need to stop those two and soon."

Luke nodded briskly. "Right!" He let go of Luna as soon as the earth calmed and grabbed her hand. He took off in a sprint in the direction of the commotion with Luna on his tail. "Come on! They aren't too far away!"

And so they ran. Luke was sure to cover Luna every time the world shook, and as they drew near, the Magic vibrated the air, making Luna flinch. Luke clenched his jaw. Whatever those two were fighting about got them seriously fired-up.

" _Crystal Lance_!"

" _Fire of the Stars_!"

Luke was quick to raise his hand and conjure a force field with his Magic before the debris hit him and Luna. "Almost there," he gritted out to Luna. He pushed them forward until they were able to see the battlefield.

Igneel and Gale were fighting in the middle of the street. The chaos and panic were already happening as people cleared away. Fire charred a rosebush nearby. Earth was roughly uprooted from the ground and chipped away from the buildings. When Fairy Tail Wizards fought, it was normal to see their brawls within their guild hall. But to see them fight outside was unnatural.

Luke watched with narrowed eyes as Gale lunged at Igneel with his lance. Igneel grabbed the lance with his blazing hands, fire in his eyes. The moment the two connected, the earth shook again, and debris scattered everywhere. Gale and Igneel pushed against each other, glaring at one another, before jumping away from each other.

"Ready to admit it, Fire Freak?" Gale goaded.

Igneel gritted his teeth. _"Dark Fist_!" he chanted, lighting his fists into black flames.

Gale smirked as Igneel charged at him. " _Sardonyx Hammer_!" An intricate Magic Circle of black appeared on the ground. Black Magic threaded from the Magic Circle and into the air, forming an oversized sledgehammer with a sleek handle. Gale grabbed the weapon and his Magic cracked off it. The hammer itself was made of pure sardonyx with browns and red while its handle was a sleek black

Gale leapt back from Igneel's attack which punched the ground and readied the hammer. With a loud growl, he lunged at Igneel and swung his hammer.

Igneel did a layout away from the hammer before landing on his feet. His eyes watched as the hammer smashed the ground. "That all you got?" he taunted.

Gale growled at him and lunged once again.

Luke began yelling at the pair of them. "Gale, Igneel, you two need to stop this!" he beseeched. "Your fighting isn't helping anyone around you!"

The two of them ignored him. Gale's hammer missed Igneel and smash down a tree.

Luke gritted his teeth. "Look around!" he barked. "You're tearing this place apart!"

Igneel had his arms circle above him before cupping them near his stomach. " _Red Flare_!" he snarled. He pushed out his hands and a blast of his fire was aimed at Gale.

Gale dismissed his hammer and stood his ground. He created two fists. Pushing up his fists so his arms protected his face, the earth in front of him shot up in a sturdy wall just as the fire hit it. Some earth was chipped away, but the wall held steady.

Luke shook his head in frustration and looked back at Luna. "Wait here," he ordered gruffly. "Those idiots are going to kill each other and this whole street if I don't do something."

Gale began to punch the wall and parts of the earth chipped away into sharp discs pelting at Igneel. Igneel jumped into the air and twisted his body into a spin to avoid the first few before growling and lighting his fists ablaze.

"You're starting to piss me off," Igneel snapped at him as he began punching the discs.

Gale only smirked. "Heh. Then I'm doing my job right."

Luke clenched his fists. "Damn fools," he muttered.

 _I need to stop those fools before they tear up the shops. But, by the looks of it, it's already too late._

°•°•°•°

Luna watched the two of them go back and forth with wide eyes.

 _Why?_ she wondered. _Why are they fighting like this?_

Gale looked nothing like the kind-hearted soul she always thought he was. He looked threatening. And Igneel looked so angry as he attempted punching Gale. When the two of them landed hits on each other, Luna flinched.

 _Guild brawls are never like this. I thought brawls weren't supposed to be like this. They've never been like this. So then why…?_

" _Damn fools."_

Luna barely registered Luke running away from her and into the fray until it was too late. She watched in horror as he began his incantations, protecting objects in golden Magic. Vaguely, Luna recalled Virgo teaching her the color of a person's Magic reflected from parents as well as their own Magic. Nashi's Magic Circle was pink as it reflected their mother's guild mark. Igneel's Magic Circle as red as it reflected their father's guild mark. And Luke's Magic Circle was gold as it reflected the same color of their mother's. And Luna had nothing.

Igneel, fed up with the discs, crossed his blazing arms and chanted, " _Red Strike_!" He broke apart his arms and a beam of red fire spat out. They hit the all the discs at once before hitting the walls Gale create.

Gale sprung out of the way as his wall shattered into two.

Luke threw out a hand and gold Magic shielded a china shop as the top half of the wall slammed into it. He shouted words at Igneel, at Gale.

Luna did not hear his words.

Gale lifted a foot. " _Terra_ …" He stomped down his right foot and snapped out his arms, pushing out his hands. "… _Destroyer_!" Black energy intertwined with gold streaks blasted out of Gale's hands.

This was wrong.

Igneel had no time to dodge.

No. This was wrong.

He let out a shout of distress as he was slammed into the side of a building, leaving a heavy dent.

A muffled scream. Multiple screams.

Luke was yelling.

This was wrong.

The attack on Igneel burst away. Igneel fell to the ground on his knees before dropping to his stomach, barely moving.

No.

Everything was wrong. This was wrong.

"Stop." Her voice was barely there, but she felt barely there. This was surreal. Igneel and Gale were guild-mates. They were friends.

Why was Igneel not picking himself up?

Gale mouthed his weapon as he extended his right arm. In the grasp of his hand was black handle that extended itself with a whip. At the end of the whip was a flail of eminence purple.

No.

Igneel shakily picked himself up, trying to get his head out of the daze it was in. But Gale was already preparing his attack.

This was wrong.

A voice came to her. It was sweet and lyrical, appeasing to the ears. It spoke to her, whispered to her, in a motherly voice that rivaled her own mother. _Try again_ , it encouraged.

Luna tried again. " _Stop_." It was a quiet plead, but louder than before. But it was not enough.

Gale drew back his hand.

Igneel finally shook himself out of the daze and his eyes fell onto Gale's weapon. Without hesitation, Igneel extended his right arm, the name of his attack on his lips. Out of his hands came a fiery whip of red.

 _No,_ Luna begged. _Please, no._

Gale threw his hand forward and the flail was thrown into the arm, its only anchor to gravity in Gale's hands.

Igneel drew his hand back before throwing it forward with his fiery whip in hand.

Luna began trembling. She could feel tears prickle her eyes. She could see the malice in each other's eyes.

 _What is this? This wasn't what friends do._

"Please… _Please_ stop." It was a louder beg drenched in sadness. She closed her eyes. She hoped they heard her, but knew they had not.

She felt something stir inside her. It was strange. She could feel something warm blossom in her chest. It was warm and light and welcoming. As she closed her eyes to get the images out of her head, she saw light crack the darkness in her mind. Soon, the darkness began crumbling and the warmth in her chest began spreading throughout her whole body. There was so much light.

 _You must accept the light_ , the voice sung. _It is you_.

°•°•°•°

Luke looked behind him when he felt immense Magic Power only to see Luna shaking. His eyes widened when he saw her body outline in white. Her Fairy Tail Mark lit up on her hand, glowing fiercely. Gale and Igneel's Magic may have simmered in the air, but the Magic he felt shook the land and the sky.

"Luna," he whispered.

°•°•°•°

Luna could not hear him. She just wanted the two of them to stop fighting. But she heard them chant spells against each other. Magic was not meant to be used against friends like this!

Luna struggled as she felt the light touch her. _This…is wrong_ , she thought with great difficulty. _Magic… Magic isn't anger_.

 _It isn't_ , the voice agreed, a note of gravity in its tone. _Magic isn't anger. Magic is all around us_.

The light chipped away at the darkness. Luna continued to struggle. She could still hear the battle going on before her. _Magic is all around us_ , she repeated. _My mother said Magic is much greater than this_.

 _What did she say?_

The light was beginning to overtake the darkness. Fear surged Luna's heart. This was new and unexpected. But the light felt calming. It came to her as if it were natural.

 _Magic is made out of something purer_ , Luna recalled faintly.

 _What is Magic?_ The voice seemed eager to know what it was, but it sounded like it already knew as well.

Luna smiled, or so she believed she smiled. She could see nothing, only hear. She could only watch as the light hacked at her walls of darkness. _Magic is the_ —

"— _the bond between us and the ones we love_."

Luna was back on her deck in the summertime. She remembered the sensations. She remembered the warmth of the sun on her skin. She remembered the relaxing feeling of the wind between her toes. She remembered Igneel and Luke were sparring that day with their father watching over them and barking commands while Nashi got a tan. She remembered looking at her mother. Lucy's blonde hair was gleaming in the sunlight as her soft, brown eyes gazed at her family. Luna watched her mother stir her tea absentmindedly.

" _Magic shouldn't be used out of hatred_ ," Lucy had gone on saying. " _Only love_." She had turned to her daughter with a gentle grin on her lips. " _And with that lies the most powerful Magic of them all_."

 _What is the most powerful Magic?_

Luna blinked and she was back where the light raged war on the darkness. The battle was dwindling it seemed. The light was winning—it was plain as day. The darkness was not strong enough to fend for itself. And strangely enough, Luna felt okay with that.

 _The most powerful Magic?_ Luna answered. _That's easy. It's love._

The light finally crumbled all the darkness within her mind and the warmth burst out of her. It was consuming her. Luna felt her hands turn into the light before it spread throughout her body. She felt scared.

 _What's happening? What is this warmth I'm feeling?_

The voice rang out, clear and soft at the same time. _Do not fear it_ , it assured. _Accept your fate, Luna Anna Mavis Dragneel. Accept your right._

So Luna did as she was told. She let the light consume her body. And it felt good. It felt natural. It felt nice and soothing. She was not scared anymore. Everything felt right. She felt at peace. She felt _whole_.

" _Dark Flare_!"

" _Diamond Storm_!"

Those voices! The fighting… Igneel and Gale!

 _Accept and spread your light,_ the voice commanded. _Wake and stop this!_

It was like Luna snapped out of her dream. Instantly, she was back to where she originally was. She saw Gale and Igneel lunging at each other, coldness in Gale's red eyes while burning anger in Igneel's own. Their battle was unfair. This had to stop. She had to stop it.

Warmth and light bubbled in Luna's chest. She felt stronger than before. She somehow knew she could stop them. With all the courage she could muster, Luna screamed, "Stop this! _Now_!"

And just like that, a large Magic Circle a blinding white color expanded from beneath Luna. It was magnificent and a different design than other Magic Circles. While each Magic Circle was crafted to the Mage, this one appeared to be the more extraordinary than others. But its beauty was something Luna did not recognize. She only felt light consuming her, drowning her, as she felt the power of Magic flood from her body. She no longer saw the battle in front of her. No! Her eyes only saw white. So much white! It was pure and inviting, never once blinding her as though careful, but there was so much of it. She could no longer see. She could feel only Magic. And there was so much Magic…

" _The Seven_!" came an urgent voice. " _Use the Seven_!"

A voice of a full chorale spoke monotonely as one: "— _Mark of Unity_ —"

A strong, baritone voice invaded her mind, grave. " _I will take on the_ —"

Voice became piling up, overlapping each other. Each tried to speak on top of the other, but ended up in the middle of sound that Luna could not bear anymore. Everything she could not bear. This was too much! She felt too much Magic ignite in her body.

 _Accept your right_ , the voice said gently. _Sleep, Luna_.

Luna obeyed.

And so she slept.

°•°•°•°

Luke watched in shock as Magic pulsed out of his little sister alarmingly.

 _That Magic… It's so pure and powerful. I've never seen something like it._

He winced at the brightness and squinted his eyes as the Magic pulsed, feeling himself move back a few inches.

 _How could she be capable of this?_

But it was not over. More Magic burst from Luna's body and Luke hissed.

 _There's just so much of it!_

He saw from his peripheral vision as people were brought to their knees and glass broke at the impact of the Magic.

 _A Magic Power like this for a beginner is impossible. What's going on?_

Igneel and Gale flinched when the felt the Magic Power and their weapons disappeared due to lack of concentration. Both cringed at the brightness and intensity. It was so much! It was almost as though Gildarts was showing them his true potential! But as both peeked to see who was the cause of it, their eyes widened in shock.

"Lu," Igneel whispered, shocked.

Gale's eyes softened at the sight of Luna. "Blondie," he murmured, watching the Magic flow out of her.

The Magic burst again in a wave, forcing the boys onto the knees and at the mercy of this strange Magic. They watched through squinted eyes as white light consumed the girl each of them respected and loved. None of them could believe it as light drowned her figure and exploded from her body. The Magic Power made them all tense and flatten onto the ground. Air galloped through their scalps and gushed around them. Everything had become so intense. This was intense. What was happening to Luna?

Then, suddenly, the white drained from Luna's body and the air and earth stopped vibrating. Each of them watched carefully as a closed-eyed Luna was in their presence. The Magic Circle underneath her broke into crystals that disappeared into the air. The glow of her Fairy Tail emblem on her hand faded away. As everything came back to what it once was, they noticed she was teetering. She was going to fall.

"Luna!" they all cried out, getting to their feet.

Luna took an unsteady step forward, then went backwards, her body falling with her in that step. Gale was the first to reach her, catching her as she nearly hit the ground. Luke and Igneel hovered over her body worriedly while Gale looked down at her in unguarded concern. He could hear her steady heartbeat, her pulse.

 _She's just sleeping. She's okay._

That made some of his concern meld into relief. She was safe. She was okay.

"What happened to her?" Gale asked softly, never taking her eyes off her for a second. "Luke?"

"I don't know," Luke answered honestly. His eyebrows furrowed. He was just as puzzled as the others. "I left her here to stop you two. And when I looked back, she was turning into the sun itself."

Igneel crossed his arms over his chest. "That was some strong Magic," he admitted. "Was she possessed?"

"No." It was Gale whom answered immediately. "She wasn't. That was her Magic. All of it… All of it was hers."

Igneel shook his head in disbelief. "No way," he denied. He stared at the sleeping face of his little sister. "That couldn't have been her," he concluded.

"Igneel," Luke tried to cut in.

Igneel was not having it. "Luke, you know she doesn't have any Magic!" he argued. "How could she go from not having any Magic to having Magic Power rivaling Uncle Gildarts?"

Luke hummed thoughtfully. His twin was right. Something did not add up. "It _was_ incredible Magic," he conceded.

"And it was hers," Gale growled lowly, careful not to disturb Luna. "If you two don't have faith in her, that's fine. But I know that was her. I could feel it."

"How could you 'feel it'?" Igneel challenged.

Gale turned to give Igneel a frustrated look. "I don't know, okay? I just know it was her. It felt like her."

"How do you know what she feels like?" Luke inquired. He was more curious than challenging. "You've never felt her Magic before," he pointed out in obvious fact.

"I don't know," Gale admitted again. He honestly did not. "But it was her. It was Blondie. Her Magic…" Gale looked back down at Luna. He softened at her sleeping face. "Her Magic is something special." He carefully stood up, bringing Luna closer to his chest, and cradled her in his arms. He felt the twins' eyes on him as he lifted her off the ground, but he cared little. His eyes only stayed on Luna. But he spoke to the two of them. "We have to get out of here," he decided. "She needs to go home. You need to tell your parents about this."

Igneel scratched his head. "They probably already know," he figured. "That was a lot of Magic Power. They'd have to be in Crocus not to feel it."

Luke looked around the area to see the people getting up. They all looked disoriented while some looked downright upset and wanting to do something about it. If the fight had not caused enough damage, Luna's burst of power had done it. "Gale's right," he backed up. "We need to leave." He looked at Igneel with his regular serious expression. "Mom and Dad need to know about this. And Luna needs to rest." He looked at his younger sister in sympathy. "She's going to have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

Igneel nodded, following Luke's gaze. "Yeah," he agreed. "Come on then." He held out his arms for Luna. "Give her to me," he ordered. "We'll take her home."

"I'll bring her." Gale looked up. Unreadable ruby clashed with onyx. A look of understanding passed between the two, and Igneel nodded, taking a step back.

Luke felt the glowers of a few people. They must be angry at the destruction. He could hear their curses toward them. "We need to move. Now," he ordered.

It took them only a second longer to get in motion. Luke and Igneel flanked Gale while he held Luna in his arms as they left their battlefield.

* * *

In Muru Town, doors had been locked and windows had been shut. It was five minutes to midnight and no one was taking any chances. It was five minutes until another child was kidnapped. Five minutes until the plan was set in action. Nashi was by the window, tense and ready.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Gary mentioned for the fifteenth time since the clock struck eleven-thirty. "We shouldn't risk it."

"Gary, I'll be fine," Nashi soothed, eyes never leaving the horizon. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" Gary growled. "We're gambling with your _life_ here, Angel!"

"And my life, my choice, right?" Nashi shook her head. "I think I'm capable of worrying about my own life. But we need to worry about the lives of those kids."

"And I am," Gary assured. "But I have to consider your life too. My Devil is already trying to talk me out of doing this. He doesn't want you to be in any unnecessary danger."

Nashi sighed once more. "This isn't 'unnecessary'," she told him. "Everything about this is absolutely necessary." Her eyes darted to the clock. Two minutes had gone by. Only three more to go. "Have faith in me, Gary. I'll be okay."

Gary walked over to her and hugged her from behind. Nashi was about to protest when Gary murmured in her ear: "Please, let me do this. It puts me and my Devil at ease with this."

Nashi shook her head, but allowed Gary to hug her.

 _He's been restless since I woke up. Even I'm a little nervous about the plan. But I have to be strong for this job. We both do._

One minute gone. Only two more to go.

Gary took a step back as Nashi moved in his arms. She looked at him to see his dark eyes a flurry of emotions. She knew he was hesitant. But it made her smile.

"Are you like this on every S-Class Job?" Nashi teased.

Gary looked back at her solemnly. "No. I'm only like this when I'm risking the life of someone I care about," he answered.

Nashi chuckled and put a hand to his cheek. "I'll be okay," she assured, looking at him with sincere eyes. "Don't worry. I've got this all planned and so do you. We'll get through this."

Gary leaned against her touch and his eyes darted to the clock. He took a step back, getting out of her touch. He walked out of the room. "You better transform. You've got a minute left," he muttered. He shut the door.

Nashi sighed.

 _He'll get over it. He's just nervous._

Nashi stripped off her shirt and shorts and closed her eyes to focus on the image she wanted to become. Transformation Magic came easier to her as she worked with her Take-Over Magic. Pink covered her body and Nashi felt herself shrink down and her hair extend a bit. When the pink shattered from her body, Nashi looked at herself, making sure the form was perfect.

"You can come back in now," Nashi called.

The door slightly opened, and Gary peeked in.

"Do I look like Luna?" Nashi asked Gary, using Luna's voice.

Gary nodded, forcing a smile. "It's perfect," he told her.

 _DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

The clock struck twelve.

The fog began rolling in.

The forest's moaning and groaning grew louder and more in agony.

Gary's anxious eyes looked at Nashi's own. "Are you ready?" he checked.

Nashi nodded. "As I'll ever get," she tried to joke.

Gary nodded. "I'll see you soon, Angel," he promised. With that, he left and closed the door.

Nashi looked at the door. "Yeah. See you soon," she murmured.

 _I know he can't be in the room with me, but I wouldn't feel as nervous if he stayed._

Nashi straightened. "But I have to be strong. I can't doubt myself. I'll be strong for Gary and for me," she determined. She turned to the window and did as the plan instructed and opened it. She watched in apprehension as the fog rolled through the streets, covering them.

And then the heavy footsteps came.

 _THUD. THUD. THUD._

Shaking rocked Nashi, but she stood strong. She would not weaken at this. However, she heard a voice.

 _Is that…Mama?_

It sounded so lyrical, so soothing, and for a moment, Nashi forgot the entirety of the plan or what she was even doing.

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Over there the water bitter_

 _Over here the water is sweet_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road!_

"Mama," Nashi whispered, leaning out the window to listen closer.

 _I've missed hearing her sing me lullabies. It's relaxing._

 _The fathers of the fireflies are rich_

 _It's natural, their glittering backs,_

 _Ho, ho, fireflies come!_

 _Ho, ho, come by the mountain road._

Nashi felt exhaustion flood her bones and she leaned tiredly on the windowsill, sighing in content at her mother's voice.

 _At daytime, behind leaves with dew,_

 _At night, high up like a lantern,_

 _If it goes up to heaven_

 _It will be kidnapped by swallows._

Nashi was too forgone to see the shadow overtaking her own. She did not notice when a hand scooped her up and cradled her. All she could do was listen to her mother's voice sing her to sleep. How she missed her days of being a child! To hear her mother's voice every night was always so relaxing! And all she wanted to do was sleep away while her mother sang as she did in her youth.

And so she did.

She slept.

°•°•°•°

Devil-Gary crept along the rough tops, eyes glaring at the creatures before him. These hideous creatures of wood and bones with beards that should have withered away rode through the fog on beast-like wolves, their yellow eyes staring into nothing. He watched as the foul creatures opened their mouths and sung in terrible tongues. The blood running through his veins allowed him to overcome the sinister singing of these creatures and hear them for what they truly were. He saw the children become affected, drifting off into sleep, and he watched these Dunters collect their prey, cradling them against their chest. He bared his teeth.

 _How sickening! What could these creatures want with mere offspring?_

Devil-Gary watched as one of them took his Angel and he snarled lowly, crouching.

 _My Angel_ , he growled at his human counterpart. _I cannot leave her_.

 _She'll be fine_ , Gary soothed, though he sounded anxious himself. _You know the drill. Just follow. Don't interfere_.

 _If these creatures hurt my Angel, I will not be as merciful_ , the Devil swore.

 _Neither will I_ , Gary promised.

Devil-Gary snarled once more and followed the Dunter whom took his Angel as it rode away on the back of the beast. He tracked carefully, blending in with the darkness. The Dunters all seemed to be flooding out of the town. He looked ahead of them and squinted.

 _They flee back into the forest. Interesting place of meeting._

He moved with them silently, irritated by their foul tongues, as they rode back to the forests. He swung and climbed from tree to tree, noticing the animals were still asleep or unfazed by the Dunters appearance.

 _Maybe Dunters aren't harmful to animals_ , Gary proposed.

 _They best be vegetarians_ , the Devil thought to him, watching as the Dunters continued their parade.

They stopped in a clearing and Devil-Gary watched in impatient interest as they circled around the center of the clearing. They continued their foul singing, but they changed the tune.

 _Human, they sing in my tongue,_ the Devil recognized.

 _What are they singing?_ Gary asked.

The Devil listened closely to the tune. _Tis a chant to…open a door._

Then, he saw it.

He saw a crack in the middle of the air.

He watched, dumbfounded, as the crack widened and expanded until the crack opened into a purple hole. It was stunning. The Dunters chanted their tune as they formed a line in front of the swirling portal. And one by one, each Dunter, its beast, and the child rode into the portal. The sight was amazing, yet unsettling.

 _My parents told me there was a portal when they got sucked into Edolas_ , Gary revealed, looking through the Devil's eyes. _Is this it?_

 _No_ , the Devil told him, watching carefully as his Angel stepped through the portal. _I feel another in there… Another like us… Another…_

Devil-Gary watched as the last Dunter and its beast jumped into the portal with a child in its arm. The portal began to hole itself up. It was incredible. The fragments from mid-air began to pile up again.

Gary shouted, _We've got to get in there._

Devil-Gary snarled as he conjured his wings. " _Devil's Wings_!" he chanted. It felt like nothing as the blackened angel wings unfurled from his back. With a mighty flap, he took off, heading straight for the portal. And for once, both the Devil and Gary thought in unison.

 _I'm coming for you, Angel._

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

by

 _MAGIC OF LiFE_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

What's going on with Luna? Has her Magic finally shown up? Will Gary and Nashi found out what happened to the children and escape with them or will they be trapped themselves? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna beams at you and waves. "Hey, everyone! It's time for our Fairy Lesson! Today, Aine will be talking about **Dunters**!"

Chibi-Aine bows politely and gives you a warm smile. "It's nice to meet all of you," she says. " **Dunters** are magical creatures. In Danish or German folklore, they're even called **Erlkings**. They got their name from a figure of a spirit of 'the king of fairies'. These creatures, actually, prey on children to satisfy their jealousy, desire, or lust for revenge."

Chibi-Luna physically shudders. "Why would anyone want to do that?" she questions. "That's just cruel!"

"Well," Chibi-Aine says, "it puts my mind a little at ease that Dunters don't eat kids."

Chibi-Luna looks at Aine in puzzlement. "They don't?"

Chibi-Aine shakes her head. "No! They only kidnap kids. But Dunters like the ones we saw today don't kidnap kids unless they have orders to," she informs. "It's a mystery who would order them to take kids away from their homes, but we'll find out next time!"

Chibi-Aine and Chibi-Luna announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **HAVE FAITH, TRUST, AND…**!"

"And, by the way, our closing song was by MAGIC OF LiFE. It's called _Kazahana no Shizuku_!" Chibi-Luna adds.

The two wave good-bye to you. "Thanks for joining us! See you next time!"

* * *

 **Voice Actors in Order of New Character Appearances**

1\. Michelle Ruff as Julia Fullbuster

2\. Carrie Keranan as Aine Fernandes

3\. Greg Cipes as Gale Redfox

4\. Austin Tindle as Cane Alberona-Groh

 **Supporting Characters**

1\. Sarah Williams as Rika

 **Minor Characters**

1\. N/A as Jean Luc-Neville II

2\. N/A as Pierre Luc-Neville

3\. N/A as Marie Luc-Neville

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 _Every Monday, the new episode of Fairy Adventure will be released. All major characters have voice actors, but not all minor or supporting characters have been given voice actors. If you have a suggestion on voice actors for minor or supporting characters, feel free to PM me! Any questions, comments, or concerns? Feel free to PM me as well!_

 _See on the next Fairy Adventure!_


	3. Adventure 003

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time on _Fairy Adventure_ , our Gary seemed a bit out of it. But his luck came up when he got a strange S-Class Mission for him and Nashi to share. Meanwhile, it seems like something rocky happened between Igneel, Gale, and Luna, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, Gary and Nashi hit Spooky Town—I mean, _Muru_ Town—and found themselves almost alone until they met the old couple that requested them to get their grandson back! Igneel and Gale had a bit of a fight too, but Luke stepped in to save the day. Boys will be boys after all. But when she stopped them, she _finally_ unleashed her Magic Power! Is that cool or what? And as Gary and Nashi executed their plan to get back the children, Nashi and Gary are going to a place no one else has gone! But Gary promised Nashi he'll come for her!

" _I'm coming for you, Angel."_

How romantic! Hopefully, Master Erza didn't get charged with the damages from the fight…

* * *

The castle was one of those castles that you wanted to go into because it looked inviting. Artwork littered the walls. None of it was by renown artists. The artists were the original dreamers: children. There were a few toys scattered throughout the corridors, a stuffed animal here and a toy train there. The kitchen was bustling with dishes for the little ones: chicken nuggets, fries, and a glass of juice of their choosing. The guards stood watch in the corner of the halls. But a few more guards were placed at the closed doors that lead to a rather spacious room full of noise.

Bouncing music played from the music box. It was that rinky-dink music that made children do a silly jig. Laughter and clapping could be heard echoing off the walls. The guards stood immobile as always, not fazed by the laughter and fun. There in a rocking share sat a kind grandmother-like figure with the eyes of friendliness and a smile that got more beautiful over time. She clapped as the children danced before her, all of them singing with such grace. Other children watched from their seats against the wall, staring up at their new brothers and sisters. However, they did not look happy. No, not one bit. Their eyes betrayed nothing. They looked not happy nor sad nor mad. They looked as though they were not looking at all.

"Yes, my children! Sing and dance!" the grandmother trilled, gleeful. "Make Grandmother happy!"

"Yes, Grandmother," came the automatic response.

So Grandmother watched and watched as the children sang and danced in such joy that did not match their faces.

 _Who cares about if these stupid brats are smiling or not? So what? Their souls are fresh and pure and their blood even more so._

So she clapped and sang along as they danced. Or rather, as she forced them to sing and dance.

"Who do you love the most?" Grandmother sang.

"You, Grandmother," came the automatic response.

"Who could you never leave?"

"You, Grandmother," they chimed back, empty.

"Then sing and dance more for your dear Grandmother," Grandmother demanded. "I haven't seen you all dance and sing for old me in such a long time."

"Yes, Grandmother," they chorused.

Grandmother smiled, happy. She enjoyed their laughter and dancing and singing and clapping. Or rather, she enjoyed the laughter and singing and dancing she made them do.

 _Yes, my children, sing and dance… For you won't be able to much longer…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou suteki na koto_

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Devil and Gary were shocked at what they discovered when they flew into the portal. When they came out on the other side, they encountered trees bare of their leaves and a dust-filled forest. The Dunters continued to move on their beasts, never ceasing their singing. But their beasts began to snarl and growl, seemingly pleased to be home. But that did not catch the Devil and Gary's attention. It was the castle they saw up ahead. It was dark and decrepit with barely any windows, but it was still there. It seemed fairly large for a castle and guarded as well, but guarding what was the question.

As Devil-Gary silently soared above the Dunters, he spoke to his human counterpart, _So they kidnap offspring and bring them to a castle?_

 _Apparently_ , Gary muttered. _But why?_

 _Who is to say?_ The Devil added, _I sense a strong presence in that castle. It is filled with dread and curses._

 _A Dark Mage?_ Gary guessed.

 _I am not certain_ , the Devil answered, carefully watching the Dunter with his Angel. _It is controlling these creatures. Something tells me such things cannot operate without a master_.

 _End the master and we end the Dunters_ , Gary reasoned. _The master will be heavily guarded_.

 _And the offspring_ , the Devil reminded. _The offspring are guarded and under a curse. We must be careful._

He felt his human counterpart's grin. _Are you actually caring about these kids?_ came a teasing question.

The Devil snorted _. I care about my Angel_ , he said instead. _These offspring are irrelevant. If we have to leave the offspring for Angel, I will do it. But you have brought her on this mission to rescue these offspring. I want her happy._

Gary sighed. _You can care for the kids too, you know_.

The Devil snorted once more. _My kind do not waste time on offspring. We are selfish, human. Do not forget that._

There was a pause with Gary. _You don't have to be that way_ , he thought softly.

The Devil paused himself then shook his head. _It is how things are, human,_ he reminded _._

Gary never responded.

Devil-Gary circled around a tree at the edge of the forest and landed gracefully into it. His sharp eyes watched from his perch as the Dunter with his Angel rode on his beast onto the path to the castle.

 _This realm is strange. I cannot feel any light. Everything here is darkness. And while I should be at home, I feel… I do not know._

Devil-Gary flew off his perch with a flutter of his wings when the Dunter brigade had all passed him. He followed them from a close distance, careful to stay downwind. He hid a few yards away as they approached the castle and kept his watch. The drawbridge to the castle lowered and the Dunters did not break stride. They continued their song and marched into the castle on the backs of their beasts.

 _Why do they need offspring?_ the Devil wondered, curious more than upset. _What use could anyone have with those creatures? They are practically helpless._

He shook his head.

 _I will find answers inside._

He took off once again and followed after them.

"What do you think you're doing?" came the nosey voice of someone with a nasal problem.

Devil-Gary looked down to see an innocent white hare glaring up at him as though he had covered his rabbit hole. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Right now, my prey, you seem like an easy hunt," the Devil mused, grinning maliciously at the panicked look on the hare's face.

He felt the Magic inside him. It was stronger than it was in that Earth Land as his human counterpart called it. He felt its full power. Darkness began to consume him and he purred like a sated feline. This was the great power he was promised.

" _Ice Devil_ —!"

Before he could finish his incantation, something large covered over him and trapped him in a cage. He snarled, eyes flickering back in forth at the threat, as he fell to the ground in a glorified bird cage. He sneered as the hare hopped up to him, oddly smug.

"I'd say _you're_ an easy catch, _half-breed_ ," the hare mocked, making Devil-Gary snarl. Then something strange happened. Yellow consumed the hare's eyes and its teeth appeared sharper and blood thirsty. It licked its lips ravenously. "I'd say you're going to make _lovely_ prey for me, _half-breed_ ," it cackled before hopping away.

Devil-Gary snarled, pounding at the cage. "No!" he roared. "Come back here!"

But as he snarled and roared in a tantrum, no one pardoned him. With fear, he realized he was not going to keep such a close eye on his Angel as he wished.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 003**

 _Have Faith, Trust, And…_

模倣！祖母のキッドプルーフ城

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi awoke in a bed. However, it was not her bed nor the bed she was sharing with Gary. This bed was soft, almost tempting her to sleep eternally in it. But it was not her bed. Her bed had a few lumps in it, enough to make her roll over to find another comfy spot, but soft enough to make her sigh in bliss. And the bed she shared with Gary was enough for the two of them to be comfortable. But this bed was a single and was too soft.

Her eyes wandered about the room. There was a bed beside her, neatly made with a hand-knitted quilt and pillows. The walls were a girly pink, something Nashi greatly disapproved of. There was a window to the outside world to her left as well, but a Lacrima Ball was not in sight. Two matching dressers with mirrors were in front of each bed. They were both white and durable. However, the dresser to the other bed was filled with little trinkets like a piggy bank and bracelets while hers was bare.

Nashi groaned as she sat up.

 _Where am I? What am I doing here? Why do I feel different? I feel…smaller._

She looked down to see she had lengthy blonde hair.

 _Blonde hair? Since when do I have blo—?_

Nashi gasped. "The mission!"

 _How could I forget? I transformed into Luna._

"The Dunter that captured me must've brought me here." She frowned as she looked down at her hands.

 _But what happened to Gary?_

A door opened and closed and she heard soft footsteps. There was a gasp. "You're awake!"

Nashi looked over to see a young girl coming over to her. She could not look more than twelve years old with short red hair and eyes that were such a friendly auburn color. She walked in with a tray of food. Nashi felt her Magic flaring up inside her to shield her from it, but she willed it back down.

 _My Magic is acting up, but I don't even know why._

The girl hurried over to Nashi's bedside, worry etching her face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Grandmother told me you'd be a little tired after your trip."

"'Trip'?" Nashi repeated.

The girl nodded. "Oh, yes! Grandmother came to pick you up at your house, but she said you fell asleep on the way back home."

Nashi did not understand. "What? Who's—?" She gasped in realization.

 _If this girl is here, there has to be more, maybe all the missing kids! I'm guessing this grandma is the mastermind behind it all, and used the Dunters to pick up kids. Yes, yes, it makes sense! She uses a spell to brainwash the kids into thinking they're coming to visit her. But why the kids? What does this "Grandmother" want?_

The girl seemed to realize something and laughed. "I'm sorry to be so rude! Grandmother told me I had no manners. My name is Aisha," the girl introduced kindly.

Nashi smiled back, a bit wary. "I'm…um… I'm…"

 _Shit, I can't use mine name. And I can't use Lu's name. What do I do?_

"I'm… _Layla_ ," Nashi greeted.

Aisha beamed. "That's such a pretty name!"

"Um, yeah, it was my grandma's name," Nashi informed.

 _I'm not wrong. She doesn't need to know it's actually my middle name._

Aisha left the bed to get the tray of food. "Wow! That's so cool!" She brought it to Nashi. The meal consisted of a pork chop with potatoes and green beans and macaroni and cheese with a glass of milk.

Nashi looked at it uneasily when her Magic flared up again.

 _It's like my Magic is trying to tell me the food's poisonous._

Her eyes widened at the revelation.

 _No wonder my Magic flared up. That grandma must've put a spell on the food for reassurance that kids would be under her power._

"Grandmother said to bring you lunch, so here it is," Aisha said, shoving the tray eagerly near Nashi. Before Nashi could reject the offer, Aisha jumped from the bed. "Oh! I have to go get you your new clothes! I'll be right back, Layla!" Aisha dashed from the room and shut the door.

Nashi let out a sigh of relief.

 _For a kidnapped girl, she's pretty energetic._

Nashi stared at the food.

 _I can't believe even my food has Magic in it._

She put a hand on her stomach.

 _But I feel so hungry… I don't know why. I had dinner just before with—_

Nashi's eyes widened.

 _Oh, no, Gary! Where is he? Isn't he supposed to be tailing me? What if he got captured? What if he's hurt?_

Endless questions ran through her mind. Screw her pride, she was worried about that Devil of a Mage and she would be until she knew exactly where they were, how they could escape, and why the children were here.

The rumbling of her stomach interrupted her thoughts.

Nashi examined the food again.

 _Maybe I can eat it. If I could just purify it, then just maybe…_

She closed her eyes and allowed her Magic to flow through her. She could feel her Magic was weaker, but at the same time, she felt it coating her, as though protecting her from something. She felt her Magic take over her hand and raise it above the food. Nashi felt a rush of her Magic flow through her hand and was sprinkling her food. She opened her eyes in time to see darkness seeping out of the food and her Magic cleansing it.

 _The spell… It's gone. With spells on the food, there's no telling what other spells are there. I've got to be on my toes._

After Nashi finished cleansing her food, she dug into it heartily. The lunch was delicious and still warm, much to her happiness. She felt energy rush into her as she finished her meal and downed her milk. She rubbed her stomach in content.

"Now, that hit the spot!" she sighed. She shook her head a second later and she frowned. "But now, time to get serious."

 _First, I've got to figure out all I can about this place and this grandma. Second, find the rest of the kids and their purpose. And if all is going to plan, Gary and I will find each other and escape. That's all I can hope for at the moment._

Aisha rushed back in with a change of clothes for Nashi, excited. She took the empty tray from Nashi only to hand her the new clothes. "Here's Grandmother's clothes for you!" she said.

Nashi took the clothes and her eyes bulged.

 _What the Hell are these?!_

°•°•°•°

A soft, embarrassed blush was on Nashi's face as she walked the halls with bouncy Aisha as her guide. This was ridiculous. Was it necessary for her to wear this God awful florally-patterned dress with this darned large bow in her head?

 _I feel so humiliated. I've never worn anything like this! Well, Lu hasn't._

"This is the door that leads to the dining room," Aisha droned on and Nashi tuned in again. "We all eat there for breakfast and dinner, but never lunch. Grandmother says we can eat anywhere on the grounds for lunch.

"Mmm-hmm," Nashi hummed again, feigning interest.

 _If she keeps showing me around, I'll have a rough layout of this place in my mind. I know Gary would do the same. Oh, Gary… Where are you?_

Aisha suddenly smiled, a serene look coming over her face. "Do you hear Grandmother's song?" she asked Nashi.

Nashi nodded pleasantly, trying to copy the tranquil look on Aisha's face. The girl looked practically brainwashed.

 _The song must be another spell. I'm just going to have to pretend I'm under the influence of it if I hope to blend in._

Aisha suddenly twirled, leaving Nashi wide-eyed as she watched the girl sway in unnecessary bliss. "Come, Layla," she urged, grabbing onto Nashi's hands. Aisha guided Nashi down the halls in such a rhythm that Nashi found it hard to keep up. "Grandmother is calling! She wants to meet our new brothers and sisters!"

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Brothers and sisters?_

Nashi did not question as Aisha led her down the corridors. Her eyes kept watch as they switched halls and she saw the guards at the corners of each hall. They were expressionless and animalistic. Each one had a different, demented form. One guard looked like an eagle, but more beastly. Another looked like a demented cow.

 _These guards are all animals. But why?_

"Oh, Grandmother's voice is near!" Aisha gushed dreamily. "I can't wait for her to meet you, Layla!"

Nashi feigned a carefree smile like she had seen Igneel wear every day of his life. "I can't wait to meet her too," she said in the same airy tone.

 _Where Grandmother is, the children must be close by._

Aisha brought them down another corridor that promptly opened up to another room. This room was spacious, large enough for the guilds of Fiore. But Nashi's jaw dropped unceremoniously. Everywhere were children. Boys, girls, babies or preteens—it mattered not! All of them were in the room, swaying softly to the music they apparently heard or talking to each other in such excited voices. The babies were looked after by some of the older girls, suckling on their bottles or sleeping soundlessly.

 _There's so many of them! But they can't all be from Muru Town!_

That thought got Nashi's mind reeling and her face paled.

 _What if some of these kids were captured from other towns? What if these missing children came from all over Fiore? Oh, no…_

Aisha ushered her forward. "Come, Layla! You must line up with everyone else who came back from the trip!"

"Yes, of course," Nashi agreed enthusiastically, even if she was anything but. Her Magic was making sure to coat her in its light.

 _With my Magic flaring up again, something must be in the air or close by. But it's strange. Why is my Magic acting on its own in the first place?_

Aisha pushed them to the front of the room where a line of eight boys and nine girls awaited, their heads bowed. Aisha shoved Nashi into line, gave her an encouraging wave, and left her to fend for herself. Nashi looked at the other children. They had been dressed as she with frilly clothing that did not match their age. But Nashi sensed something in them.

 _Normally, when I sense the souls around me, I sense a small light and a little darkness. But these kids… I sense so much darkness…_

Her eyes widened when she saw their faces.

 _And their eyes… They're blank._

These children had no eyes! They were empty, pure white! But how could that be? Why did they not have—?

The whole room stood up in unison and Nashi could tell the laughter and happiness had been wiped out of each child. She discreetly looked around to see them with blank expressions, their eyes distant.

 _They're being controlled_. _This 'Grandmother' is controlling them. But how? And why?_

Nashi bowed her head like the other children and gulped nervously.

 _I wish Gary was with me. He'd know what to do. But I'm on my own. So what do I do?_

Then a voice rung out. It sounded guttural, like a lion with the power of something greater. It was captivating, but Nashi's Magic soothed her temptation to listen. Her pulse raced as she heard the voice.

"My children," came the voice. It sounded feminine, but one could never be too sure. "You have brought me your brothers and sisters."

"Yes, Grandmother," came the automatic response from the children.

Nashi shuddered. Her Magic was using all its strength to protect her from the voice's seducing powers. She could feel the sense of foreboding and darkness as it filled the room. It was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Good children," the voice soothed. The footsteps came closer and closer until they halted in front of Nashi's line. The voice spoke to her and the children next to her. "Rise, my children. And greet your dear old grandmother."

The response was involuntary, and Nashi had to raise her head with them too. She expected to be in front of them was a kind old woman with a cheery smile. But that was not the case. This woman was not old. She was young. She wore a pure white dress that should have been black, not white. Her hair was a light lavender that curled around her chest. Ram horns protruded from the sides of her head. She looked simply beautiful. But Nashi knew better. This woman was toxic. She felt her stomach drop as her eyes scanned from the other side of the row.

"My children," "Grandmother" greeted in a rumbling purr that made Nashi shudder, "welcome home. Your brothers and sisters have been waiting for you." Grandmother finally looked at Nashi and she felt her whole world stop. She saw nightmares as she looked into the violet eyes of Grandmother. She heard the terrified screams of her family, of her friends, of Gary. She wanted to cry, but stayed strong as her Magic tried to shield.

 _What is this woman? What is this creature?_

Grandmother leaned closer, and Nashi had to fight it within her to flinch.

"And I have long been waiting for _you_."

* * *

Lucy walked up the steps with a burger and fries in a bag. The burger was sure to be a selling point this time. It came from Luna's favorite burger restaurant that served massive portions for such little jewel. Lucy got to the second floor and her feet guided her to the right door. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

 _This is going to work. It has to work._

She knocked on it thrice before she received a muffled response.

"Yes?" Luna called softly.

"I've got your favorite," Lucy trilled. "A 'The Burger' and fries."

Luna shuffled, and Lucy smiled. Any Dragneel would rise to the occasion if it meant food was close by.

"Can you leave it by the door?" Luna hoped.

Lucy sighed.

 _This was the same response I got with breakfast._

"Lu, I need you to come out of your room—"

"Never mind," Luna quickly interrupted. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really hungry. Give my lunch to Igneel."

Lucy shook her head in disappointment. She bent down to gently place the bag at Luna's door. She paused and put a hand on the door. "We're here for you, baby," she whispered. "Please, just let us in."

Silence.

Lucy sighed and took a step back. "I'll leave dinner here for you," she said.

Still, silence.

Lucy walked back down the hall and padded down the steps. She went back to the ground floor and went into the sitting room. Waiting there was a tense Natsu, a thoughtful Mavis and Wendy, an impassive Porlyusica, and a stern Erza.

Natsu looked up at Lucy's arrival and she saw the hope in his eyes. "Is she—?"

Lucy shook her head as she sat beside her husband on the couch.

Natsu frowned, wrapping an arm around Lucy. "She needs to come down and talk to us," he muttered, eyeing the steps as though Luna would come waltzing downstairs.

"She will when she's ready," Lucy soothed, rubbing a hand on Natsu's chest in efforts to calm him. It worked when he visibly did so. "She's _scared_ , Natsu. We had her believing she would never have Magic," she reminded him.

"And it came in so abruptly," Mavis inputted. "I felt it. There was so much power. I didn't think it would come in so quickly and intensely."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mavis Vermillion_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Guild Master_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Illusion Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: helping others_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She may be old, but she was the heart of a Fairy child!_ ⌟

"Luke said she was getting upset with Igneel and Gale fighting each other," Natsu explained. Lucy nodded in agreement. "But I don't see why that would trigger it. She's seen them spar."

Erza was the one who answered. She had gotten her cut in the same style as her Edolas Version after all these years. "Sparring and fighting with feeling are not the same," she said.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Erza Scarlet-Fernandes_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Requip — The Knight_

 _ **Likes**_ _: strawberry cake_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: injustice_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Don't get on her bad side! Her swords may hurt enemies, but they could hurt you!_ ⌟

"Seeing them spar, she knew they're only practicing. Even in guild brawls, the fights aren't serious. But to see them fight in anger must have made her extremely distressed. She's never seen Magic displayed like that. She's been hidden from it."

Lucy exhaled loudly. "We thought we were doing the best for her by not letting her see it," she said, regret in her eyes.

Natsu kissed Lucy's temple. "Guess it's too late for that," he tried to joke. "Lu's growing up. She's going to have to see more fighting like that if she's going to control her Magic."

Mavis nodded in approval. "That's right," she agreed. "She needs to be exposed to it more. She needs to know the experience of battle."

"What if she has another outburst?" Lucy argued.

Mavis shrugged. The gesture looked careless, but it was anything but. "Maybe it will help her tap into her powers. Who knows? The point is: now that she's accessed her Magic once, we have to make her do it again until she gains control." Mavis sighed, looking up the steps. "But we can't do that if she won't work with us."

"She's scared," Porlyusica uttered, drawing attention to herself. She was the type of beauty you hoped to get when you aged. "She's never experienced something so overwhelming, the little human. She needs time to think about it, but we can't give her time."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Porlyusica_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Healing Advisor_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Medical Specialist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: humans_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Be warned! While she may be the Healing Mage, she can injure you with her trusty broom!_ ⌟

"I was all the way at the borders of Magnolia when I felt it," Wendy confessed. In all the years she trained under Porlyusica to become a master Healer, her good-looks had gone further with her short blunette hair and curvaceous figure.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Wendy Marvel_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Healing Apprentice_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Sky Dragon Slayer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: chocolate chip cookies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: ghosts_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Wendy may be kind, but mess with her guild and her Sky Dragon Roar will make you reconsider_ ⌟

"If we didn't want people to know she had Magic, they'll know now. She has immense Magic Power and it will only grow stronger by the day. I feel it." Wendy looked at Lucy with sympathetic eyes. "The sooner she learns to control it, the better."

Natsu looked over to his wife. "Maybe you could talk to her again?" he suggested.

Lucy shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk to me," she reminded him. "She's afraid I'm going to interrogate her, just as she is with you. She wouldn't even let Igneel and Luke in her room this morning to give her breakfast, and they were with her during her outburst."

"What about that silent human boy?" Porlyusica recommended. "I see him around her often."

"Gale?" Erza hummed. "He would be able to talk to her."

"She's closer to him than she is with her other friends," Mavis agreed. "He's our best bet."

Wendy nodded. "If anything, maybe he could help her access her Magic a little bit," she proposed. "If he can make her any less scared to use her Magic, then we should go for it."

Lucy looked at Natsu in uncertainty. "What do you think?" she asked him. "Is it a good idea?"

Natsu looked back at her with a frown. "Gajeel's brat does hang around Lu a lot," he conceded.

"Seriously," Lucy agreed. "He's earned quite the reputation for it too." She tapped her chin. "Even Igneel sees it, and those two are friends."

Natsu slowly nodded. "As much as I don't want any guy near my baby girl… Let's do it."

Lucy nodded her approval. "All right. I'll call Levy and see if Gale can come over here to sway Luna. But we aren't sure she's going to let him in," she reminded.

Wendy smiled confidently. "Oh, she will," she promised. There was something in her eyes that Lucy did not recognize. "Gale may not be a Dragon Slayer, but he certainly has dragon blood in him."

Natsu smiled knowingly at Wendy. "Definitely," he agreed. "Don't worry. He'll get her to open up to him."

Lucy sighed heavily, leaning against Natsu. "I hope you're right," she murmured. "I don't want our daughter to be scared about her Magic, Natsu."

"She won't be," Natsu pacified, rubbing her back. "She'll learn, Lucy. She'll be all right. We just have to have faith in her."

Lucy nodded, closing her eyes as Natsu kissed her forehead. "I just hope she has faith in herself, too," she prayed.

* * *

"And you will be my maid."

Nashi did not move as the assistants working with Grandmother—little lion-like beasts—handed her the new uniform: a risqué maid uniform with her own boots, frilly white choker, and fishnet stockings to match.

 _What type of place for children was this?_

"Thank you, Grandmother," Nashi thanked, voice void of emotion. The children before her had said that when Grandmother bestowed upon them their new duties. Four of the girls were chosen as nursemaids, three of the girls and three of the boys as the chefs' assistants, two of the boys as guards, the other three boys as butlers, and Nashi and the other two girls were made as maids. Each boy and girl had thanked Grandmother for her kindness, their eyesight restored, yet blank. Nashi felt her Magic had masked her so her eyes were also whitened and was grateful when Grandmother did not linger with her. That meant nothing was amiss. Perfect.

Grandmother began to walk away with her minions in tow. "The ones who brought you lunch will guide you with your new chores," came her seducing voice. "I will see you all at dinner. Grandmother has much to do."

"Yes, Grandmother," the children responded. "Have a nice day, Grandmother."

Grandmother walked away without any inclination of hearing them. The moment Grandmother was out of the room and her minions shut the door, happiness bubbled in the room again. The boys and girls in Nashi's line looked excited to serve, but she stared at the closed doorway in mass confusion.

 _What just happened? How could these kids be so blind to see their grandma was a monster? Was it because of my Magic? I have to tell Gary straight away, but… Where is he?_

Aisha came running up to Nashi in a fit of laughter, nearly tackling her. "Oh, this is so exciting! Another maid!" she gushed, leading her away. "I can't wait to show you the ropes! We'll have so much fun!"

"What's so much fun about being a maid?" Nashi's eyes widened at the irritation laced in her question. She hoped Aisha would not be suspicious.

Aisha was not bothered at Nashi's tone. "The others are so nice," she explained happily. "We get to clean the whole castle! It'll be so much fun exploring! You'll see!"

Exploring the whole castle made Nashi's brighten.

 _Perfect. I can learn more about this castle and maybe find Gary._

A smile adorned Nashi's face. "I can already tell it'll be fun," she assured Aisha.

Aisha squealed in excitement as they moved into another corridor. "You know, Grandmother never assigned me anyone ever since I arrived from home," she confessed. There was a long sigh. "I always asked Grandmother to let me be a 'big sister', but she told me I would be one day to a really special girl." Aisha beamed at Nashi. "And that's you, Layla!"

Nashi beamed back, but guilt gnawed at her.

 _Please, don't think so great about me. Not while I'm—_

Something stopped Nashi's thoughts.

"Wait, since you've arrived from home?" Nashi inquired.

Aisha nodded. "Yup! When I came to Grandmother's, she said I was all grown-up in her eyes and could be a big sister to someone else! But she never assigned me anyone since I came from home."

Nashi observed the skipping girl in uncertainty.

 _She keeps mentioning home, but… Was her home Muru Town?_ she wondered. _I've got to know._

"And where is your home?" Nashi asked casually. She felt her Magic begin to flow out of her, reaching out and touching Aisha. Nashi was left perplexed as her Magic acted on its own accord. For a moment, she wanted to call back her Magic, but she let it play out. She looked over at Aisha and watched in amazement as Aisha's auburn eyes became brighter. It was as if they were clouded before. They became confused. She looked as though she did not understand what she was doing here.

"I came from Roseberry Town," Aisha answered slowly, confusing herself. She looked at Nashi with furrowed eyebrows. "That's where my home is. Why am I here—?" Suddenly, Aisha's eyes clouded over once more and a dreamy smile lit her face. She looked at Nashi in the same enthusiasm that had made her wary. "Doesn't matter," she trilled. "My home is with Grandmother. She loves all of us, Layla! She gives us these jobs to help us build character!"

Nashi smiled pleasantly at Aisha's explanation as her Magic retracted. "I see," she hummed.

 _So, she's from Roseberry? That confirms my thoughts on kids being stolen from other towns_ , Nashi thought. _But for what purpose? Nothing adds up. Why does Grandmother make us do chores? Who is Grandmother really?_

She cursed when her questions came unanswered.

 _I should have taken Warren up on learning Telepathy,_ she regretted _. Gary and I could have been talking._

"You'll just love cleaning out the library!" Aisha promised. "Sometimes, Grandmother comes to visit us and reads us a story!"

"I'm sure I will," Nashi answered half-heartedly.

 _Something isn't right here. I know it. There's more to this castle. And I'm going to be the one who finds out._

 _°•°•°•°_

The place Gary was kept in was high off the ground and still in the glorified birdcage. Guards thrusted a tray full of food in his cage, but that was all the acknowledgement he earned.

Gary rested against the bars shirtless, his head already five steps into the game.

 _I'm trapped in a huge birdcage, and Angel is out in this forsaken place doing who knows what. I can't sense her regular light anymore. I have to trust she's okay, but… I shouldn't have brought her with me. I was being selfish. I knew that this job could be dangerous, and I still had her come with me. And now look at me. I can't sense Angel. I don't even know where to start with the kids. And if I try and leave the cage, my attacks will be deflected. I'm trapped. I was so stupid._

Gary ran a hand through his hair.

 _But I'm not giving up. Never. I've got to rearrange my plans._

Laughter came from below him and Gary craned his neck to see. A gaggle of girls came through his room, each with babies in their arms. His eyes widened.

 _Babies? These Dunters stole babies from their homes?_

As one baby began to cry, the girl laughed. Gary hardened. The laugh was too free to sound natural.

"Don't worry, little one," she soothed. "Grandmother gave you to me to take care of and I will not fail her."

"'Grandmother'?" Gary echoed. His mind pondered the word. Realization and theory kicked in his mind.

 _Is she the one controlling the Dunters? She might be the one behind the disappearances. But why does she need babies?_

The girls and the babies disappeared from his view and Gary went back to his regular position.

 _So, I have a name for this mastermind. But what's her motive? Why does she need children? Why does she need the Dunters? Where am I?_

There were too many questions.

Gary blew a frost out of his nose, relaxing as the cold coated him.

 _I have to stay calm. Take it one step at a time. And step one is escaping._

Gary blew another frost out of his nostrils at the thought. The cold intensified.

 _But how can I—?_

Gary's eyes looked around him in sudden revelation.

His frost was covering the bars and the floor. The prison did not think of his freeze as an attack. Gary grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

 _I've been freezing things like this since I was a kid. This is nothing._

Gray relaxed against the bar. He took a deep breath and exhaled, ice and frost seeping out of his nose and mouth. He grinned as he closed his eyes.

 _Angel, I'm coming for you_ , he promised as he took another deep breath and began the process all over again.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi looked at herself in the mirror. She was in horror.

 _What the Hell am I wearing!_

Aisha squealed in joy. "You look so cute!" she complimented fervently. "Those curves are already setting you nicely! Wow, you must have started growing up early!"

Nashi could not stop staring at herself.

 _Mama says the women in our family are always early bloomers, and Lu was the same. She looks just like grandma in those pictures, but…_

A blush streak Nashi's—Luna's—face.

 _But this outfit is so revealing!_

The outfit hugged all of the curves on Luna's body, showing off her cleavage. It hugged her butt perfectly, and Nashi was desperately trying to pull down the dress to cover her lower region more. She was so embarrassed and mortified.

 _What type of grandma lets her grandchildren walk around like this? Papa would keep me locked in my room if I tried wearing this!_

Aisha hummed thoughtfully as Nashi tried to cover herself more. "Sorry for the tight fit, but Grandmother gives us the size we need," she said sympathetically as if knowing Nashi's pain. Clearly, the girl did not. Nashi saw Aisha had no figure of her own and little of a chest while Luna's body was blooming.

"But you still look gorgeous!" Aisha swore. "I don't know how you can be a kid! You look like such a grown-up!"

Nashi stopped tugging at her dress as a thought hit her. "Hey, Aisha," she called, "how old are you?"

Aisha beamed, and Nashi thought the amount of smiling the girl did was unhealthy. "I'm eleven," she said. She looked down at her flat-chest sorrowfully. "I have nothing there," she moaned. "But you!" Nashi's eyes widened as Aisha fondled her breasts. The red-headed girl stared at Nashi's chest in admiration as she squeezed them, stars in her eyes. "You have so much!" she flattered. "I want to have this chest too! Wow, your boobs are so big…"

A blush formed on Nashi's face as she tried to get Aisha away from her. "Hey, don't touch me there!" she snapped.

Aisha quickly shifted her attention to Nashi's waist. Nashi knew Luna had a slender waist—something all Heartfilia women had. But even so, she was embarrassed to show it. Nashi's blush warmed as Aisha ogled at her sides.

"And you have such a good waist too," Aisha oohed.

Nashi stepped away from Aisha, appalled. "Don't touch me there either!" she cried.

Aisha quickly shifted to patting Nashi's bottom, humming happily to herself. "Even great back here! Wow, Layla! When you become a woman, you'll sure be a looker!"

Nashi gasped, red-faced, and jumped away from Aisha. "Not there either!" she exclaimed.

 _She's so touchy! In Fairy Tail, Aunt Cana is usually touchy, but this is too much! Oh, I'm so sorry, Lu! Aisha's right though. When you become a woman, you'll—_

Nashi's eyes widened.

 _A woman…_

A thought occurred to Nashi. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked randomly.

Aisha shrugged, adjusting her choker. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I haven't thought about it. I just want to be the best at what Grandmother gives me."

Nashi gritted her teeth, but forced herself to be calm. She asked another question. "Well, what did your mother and father do?"

Aisha shrugged. "I don't remember," she said. "But Grandmother says I'll be just as successful as them some day!"

Nashi wanted to smack her forehead in irritation.

 _This is going nowhere._

"Yes, but you remember your parents, _right_?" she stressed.

Aisha laughed at such a silly notion. "Of course I do!"

Nashi felt her Magic stir within her. Gently, her Magic reached out and touched Aisha once more. "What were they like?" Nashi asked softly.

Aisha smiled softly, and Nashi noticed it was not a big smile like the one she had been sporting since the first second they met. It was a genuine smile.

"My mom… She was beautiful," Aisha confessed. "My dad would tell her that every day. And my mom would call him her 'Prince Charming'." She sighed. "They were always so happy together."

Nashi smiled fondly at the remembrance of her own parents.

 _Mama and Papa are like that too. They fight like little kids, but they always tell each other how much they love each other every day._

She inwardly chuckled.

 _I remember complaining about it so much when I was little._

 _Seven-year-old Nashi frowned as she watched her parents kiss. "_ **Ew** _!" she groaned. "That's so_ **gross** _! Do you have to do that?"_

Nashi smiled.

 _And the words they told me stuck with me from then on…_

" _I never know when it's the last time we see each other," her mother said, looking adoringly at Nashi's father. "I want him to know I love him every chance I get."_

 _Natsu smiled, kissing Lucy's temple. "Your mom is definitely the love of my life. And I want her to remember that if those are my last words."_

 _Lucy looked at her daughter while Natsu buried himself in Lucy's hair. "When you find that person, you'll make sure you tell them you care about them every day because you never know. Being a Mage is dangerous work, sweetie. You have to let them know you care before and after every mission and every chance you get."_

"They always said they loved each other every day," Aisha whispered, memories flooding back into her eyes. "Always."

Nashi caught the past tense and gently pressed for more information. "Why do you say this all in the past?"

Aisha looked over at Nashi. Tears prickled her eyes and Nashi blinked in shock.

 _I made her cry. Oh, no._

Guilt clawed at Nashi _._

 _I'm so sorry, Aisha, but I need you to remember who you are and where you came from. Please, forgive me._

Aisha gulped. "They—"

She stopped.

Nashi felt her Magic shield her as a wave of dread and darkness seeped into the room.

 _Oh, no. I guess Grandma must've found out Aisha was falling away from her control. And I was so close!_

Happiness glazed Aisha's eyes and the tears were gone in an instant. She was bouncily beaming at Nashi once again. "So, I thought we could start with light dusting in the halls, you know?" she decided. "All the new girls start in the study to get in on the gossip around here, but you should start with the halls. I want to get you used to the territory."

Nashi nodded, giving Aisha a smile as she handed her a feather duster. "Sounds great," she said.

 _Damn. I blew it. Whatever spell is on the kids is a tight one. I'm going to have to be even more careful now._

Aisha ushered Nashi out of the room and into the hall, explanations already on her lips. "We'll start in the west wing," she said, linking arms with Nashi and bouncing away with her. "You'll love the west wing! There's a game room down there where Grandmother lets us play, and— _Oh_! There's also a kitchen…"

Cleaning the west wing was a lot less "fun" than Aisha told her. There was a game room. Boys and girls on free time were playing out their hearts, laughter and cheering reverberating off the walls. The kitchen Aisha told her about was big, and Nashi watched the girls and boys work in amazement. A few girls iced a cake while another boy shyly gave a girl a bottle from the refrigerator for the baby in her arms. Nashi watched in amusement as children called over to Aisha. Aisha shoved her towards a small cluster of children putting the finishing touches on brownies.

"Guys, this is Layla," Aisha introduced. "She's a new maid and I'm her big sister!"

One of the girls gasped. "Aisha, that's so amazing!"

Aisha nodded. "Grandmother must have thought I was ready after all this time!" she supposed. But there was a proud gleam in her eyes.

Nashi tuned out of the conversation when she felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned around to see two little boys and an older one staring up at her. The two little boys were blushing profusely while the older boy watched them in amusement. Nashi smiled kindly at the two little ones.

"And what can I do for you?" she asked.

The two little boys glanced at each other before nodding. The one on the right revealed a brownie behind his back. "For you," he mumbled, abashed.

Nashi was amused. The other boy averted her gaze, shuffling his feet.

 _I know kids their age don't get attraction, but they do understand beauty. And Lu is definitely a beauty._

Nashi bent over to look the two little boys. Their eyes were an identical violet and their hair a dark brown. They looked simply adorable in their overalls too.

 _They're so cute!_

"Thank you so much. That's so nice of you two," she appreciated as she took the brownie. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

The two boys blushed even more.

Nashi laughed.

 _So cute!_

"So, you're one of the new ones."

Nashi looked up to see the older boy grinning down at her. He had jade hair with eyes to match and a lopsided grin. He would have been best friends with Igneel with that mischievous glint in his eyes. He extended a hand.

"The name is Jay," he greeted.

"Layla," Nashi introduced, standing up. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. She gave him a dazzling smile as she had seen all the other girls wear. "It's very nice to meet you!" she chirped, inwardly wincing at how bubbly she sounded in Luna's voice. "I'm so glad Grandmother invited me to stay with her."

Jay laughed. It did not sound overly-bright as the others. It sounded genuine.

 _Strange. My Magic isn't acting up. Is the spell loose on him?_

"I'm glad she did too," Jay said. He bent down to whisper something in the twins' ears. The two of them nodded and looked shyly back up at Nashi. They gave her a wave and ran off before Nashi could wave back. Jay stood up again, watching them with a soft smile.

"What are their names?" Nashi had to ask.

"Milo and Moe," Jay answered. "They're only six, but extremely shy around beautiful women."

Nashi blinked in surprise. Her smile widened and she forced a laugh. "I wouldn't say 'beautiful'," she tried to dismiss.

Jay gave her an appraising look. "'Beautiful' doesn't describe you, Layla," he said honestly.

Nashi studied the boy.

 _He doesn't look like a kid. I'd say he'd around Igneel and Luke's age. So why is he even here? I didn't think teenagers would be brought here._

Nashi's curiosity made her blurt: "How old are you?"

Jay raised an eyebrow, but his eyes did not carry suspicion. He looked entertained. "I'm one of the oldest ones here," he answered vaguely. "I was actually one of the first ones to come to Grandmother's."

The way he said "Grandmother" made Nashi stiffen.

 _It sounds like he has something against Grandmother. All these kids worship her, but he doesn't. Even weirder._

"Jay!" Jay and Nashi turned to see a nursemaid waving him over. "I need your help!"

Jay sighed. "Duty calls," he supposed. He looked back at Nashi. "If you ever need anything, come and find me."

Nashi watched as Jay walked away in interest.

 _Was that a double meaning? Does he know that I'm—?_

She shook her head of the thought.

 _No. My Transformation Magic is undetectable to inexperienced Mages. I'm just taking Jay's words too literally. Maybe he's just offering services to be nice. But why don't I believe that?_

Nashi turned her head when Aisha called her. The girl looked just as happy as Nashi left her.

"Let's get back to cleaning," Aisha urged, shoving Nashi out of the kitchen. "Oh, I have so much more to show you!"

°•°•°•°

"And these are Rose Chambers. This door over here has a room Grandmother dedicates to just piano lessons. And in this room, Grandmother keeps a whole library full of songs we can play. And in this room…!"

Nashi's eyebrow twitched.

Her mouth twitched.

Her eye twitched.

Her hand gripped the feather duster.

 _How much longer…until this girl shuts up?!_

Aisha stopped as she pointed to another set of doors. "Through those doors is just another playroom with a whole bunch of toys for the kids younger than us too!" She beamed at Nashi. "Any questions so far?"

Nashi faked a smile. "Nope! It's just a…lot of information," she admitted.

Aisha nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know, but once you're here long enough, it falls into place! You'll see!"

 _I'm not going to be around here long enough to get used to this place_ , Nashi thought.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Aisha announced. "Stat right there, okay?"

Nashi nodded as Aisha walked away. "Okay!"

And she waited until Aisha was inside the bathroom for her eyes to dart around.

 _This is my moment to escape._

And she bolted.

Nashi was careful to listen down the other corridors for incoming children. At times, she would hide against walls as a group of butlers talked in such jolly tones her stomach felt sick. Other times, a nursemaid or two would rush by, with or without a baby in hand. Only a few times were other maids in the area. And, on occasion, a roaming guard would take a scanning of the area, always passing over her. Nashi could move around stealthily in Luna's body. Only once had she run into a guard. It was wolf-like creature with eyes the color of an orange moon.

 _Oh, crap. Wait a second… Just pretend to be those other girls._

Nashi recalled the ditzy air about the girls and pretended to stumble, embarrassingly flashing her underwear. She got up, dusting off the invisible dirt. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sit!" she giggled.

The wolf gave her a lusty look that made chills go down her spine. "Don't worry about it, girl. Carry on."

Nashi grabbed her duster and shuffled away.

 _Sorry, Lu. I don't mean to be doing this, but I have to. But jeez, everyone here must be a pervert!_

Nashi dashed down another hallway once the coast was clear. She sighed in relief.

 _Hopefully, Aisha won't even notice I'm—_

"—and those brats won't even see it," came the low voice of Grandmother.

Nashi froze. The voice sounded as though it was in another room. Curious and alert, Nashi followed the sound of Grandmother's voice.

"Leyak, take a group to West Briar City," Grandmother hissed. "And send another group to New Willow Town. We haven't enough children for this mission."

There came a wet laugh full of slobber. "Yes, my Lady," came a chuckle.

Nashi's eyes widened.

 _So, they_ **are** _taking kids from other towns!_

Nashi walked closer to see a door slightly cracked open. She looked both ways before tiptoeing forward and looking inside. She caught glimpses of Grandmother, but saw Dunters staring at her, awaiting her command.

"We need as much youth as we can get," Grandmother hissed at them. "The younger, the better."

"'As much youth' as they can get?" Nashi whispered to herself.

"Master will be displeased if we haven't collected enough youth for him," Grandmother went on to say. "Start draining the children tonight! We need to get this process going."

Nashi's eyes widened.

 _That's what the kids were needed for. They're needed for their youth! But if that happens…_

"They'll be killed!" Nashi gasped.

Grandmother straightened, her eyes darting right for Nashi. "We've got a spy!" she cried.

Nashi immediately turned from the door and fled, eyes wide with alarm.

 _I need to find Gary and tell him. Those kids…. They're in dang—!_

Before Nashi could finish her thoughts, she felt strange Magic wrap around her and hold her in place. She was whipped around and her eyes widened with fright. Grandmother's violet eyes were staring at her dead in the eye, but they were not human eyes. They were slitted, like a snake's eye. Nashi felt unnerved. She trembled as Grandmother glowered at her.

"You are no child!" Grandmother growled in her face. "You are no better than that overgrown mutt they dragged in."

 _Gary?_ Nashi hoped she meant Gary.

But Grandmother was not finished. "You can no longer be part of my home," she decreed. "But even so, you cannot walk out of here free."

Nashi was whipped around and in front of her was a black hole. Her eyes widened at the abyss.

 _Where does this even lead? What's she going to do to me?_

Nashi whimpered when Grandmother's tongue was near her ear. It felt violating to have such a thing tickling her ear.

"Death will come sweet to you," Grandmother whispered.

With a shoved, Nashi was let go from the tail and fell into the pit. She screamed. But her scream did not help. There were other screams. She heard the screams of children. She heard the cries of babies. She heard the wails of parents. She heard the calls of her own family. There was so much screaming! So much horrifying screaming! She felt her Magic fading from her as she lost Luna's body and transformed back into her own, but it did not matter. Tears prickled her eyes as the darkness consumed her. Screams and sobs wracked her ears. She could not bear it! So much darkness! So much despair!

" _This is your fault_!" came the roar of a sinning man. " _You made me this way_!"

Nashi felt tears streak her face as overwhelming sadness drowned her.

Then there came a sweet voice. It was full of promise and warmth. It was opposite of the sinner in every way. " _This was your choice_ ," the voice soothed. " _You went on this_ —"

" _Quiet_!" came the hiss. " _This…is…your…_ **fault!** "

A bloodcurdling scream echoed in Nashi's ears as she choked on the darkness. Her Magic was wavering as the darkness pulled at her. It was eating her. There was so much screaming, so much crying, so much misery. A sense of hopelessness overcame Nashi. There was no way out of this. There was nowhere the darkness would not find her. She was weak. She could not keep her Magic around her to fend off the darkness. More tears leaked out of Nashi's eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Mama_ , Nashi sniffed. _I'm sorry, Papa. I'm not strong like you._

The darkness continued to swirl around her.

Then, it all came to a stop.

The screams stopped. The sense of being alone and have hopelessness disappeared. She felt whole again. Her Magic was pulsing around her.

 _Cael_ , she whispered. _Thank you._

Her eyes saw light in the darkness. She wanted to laugh. The tears turned into tears of joy.

 _Light… A way out…_

Nashi found herself rapidly approaching the light and closed her eyes as she felt herself pass through it. As she fell through the light, there was a brief moment of liberation before she hit something. Or rather, she fell on top of someone. She groaned as she sat up. She blinked around her. The light faded into her eyes and colors and shapes were made out. She was in some sort of cage. She shuddered as she felt cold touch her bare skin. She was in a cage and in some place cold.

"Great. This can't get any worse," she grumbled, her breath coming up in puffs.

"Angel?"

Nashi snapped open her eyes to see the shocked and relieved eyes of Gary Fullbuster looking up at her. She had never been so relieved to see her frenemy!

"Gary!" Nashi exclaimed and hugged him. "Oh, thank God, you had me worried!"

Gary chuckled and hugged her back. "You had me worried too," he confessed. "But I didn't think you would be into such an intimate position at a time like this."

Nashi blushed when she realized their position. She tried to scramble off him, but he hooked his arms around her waist. "Let me go, you pervert!" she demanded, wriggling.

Gary smiled. "It's good to see you too, Angel," he laughed. His eyes widened as he took in Nashi. "Angel… You're my Angel again."

Nashi stopped struggling long enough to look at herself. She felt taller, bigger. Her arms had extended and her hair retracted a bit. Her hand went to grab her hair and bring a few locks to her eyes.

 _My hair… It's pink! I'm me again!_

She looked down to see her clothes.

 _But, uh…_

The maid costume was no longer on her. She only saw her bra and underwear on her. The blush came back on Nashi full-force.

"Oh, no… My clothes," Nashi gasped.

Gary caught up with her thoughts a moment later and grinned teasingly. "You know, I'm kind of liking the view from here," he joked.

Nashi trembled. It was not from the cold this time. Anger and embarrassment racked through her body. She raised a threatening hand. " _You_ …"

Gary's eyes widened in shock as it came down on his cheek.

"… _pervert_!"

* * *

" _The Seven_! _Use the Seven_!"

"— _Mark of Unity_ —"

" _I will take on the darkness_ —"

 _Accept your right!_

Luna looked out the window, sighing softly. Those voices remained in her head. They just kept replaying.

 _Igneel lying motionless on the ground._

 _The glowing look in Gale's eyes._

Luna sighed again.

 _I can remember everything. But even when I go through everything, I still don't understand…_

Her eyes could see it. She could see Igneel and Gale viciously fighting. She held out a hand in front of her.

 _Why?_

She flexed her fingers.

 _Why did my Magic come?_

" _Red Strike!"_

" _Terra…Destroyer!"_

Outside, birds chirped. Trees trembled. Cicadas hummed. A squirrel was gathering nuts for winter. But she was inside, looking at her fingers.

Her fingers curled.

 _Igneel and Papa's Magic are passionate and hot. Nashi and Mama's Magic feel pure. And Luke's Magic feels airy, like it's just passing through._

She lowered her hand.

 _But my Magic…_

She remembered those strange and soft words. _Accept that light. It is you._

She stared at her fingers.

 _So, all of that was me, huh?_

She puffed an unamused laugh.

 _I guess I'm more destructive than Papa._

Luna put her chin on her knees.

 _They didn't tell me in so many words, but I knew I couldn't be a Mage. And with everyone so busy…_

Her mind flashed to Nashi waving as she and Gary left the guild hall.

" _Hey, Lu! Gary and I are going on a job, can you tell Mama and Papa?_

She saw Igneel running ahead with Luke giving her a smile.

" _We'll be back in a few days. See you soon!"_

She saw her mother smile while her father gave her a thumbs-up.

" _We'll be home soon, 'kay? Keep an eye on your brothers and make sure the house doesn't burn down. We love you!"_

Her eyes dulled.

 _I'm a Mage now, but I don't even know what my Magic is. I don't even know what to do now. I never thought I could even be a Mage._

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

Luna sighed heavily as she tucked her head in. "Mama, please go away," she pleaded.

"It's Gale," came a soft voice on the other side. "You going to let me in, Blondie?"

°•°•°•°

Gale waited on the other side of the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. He listened.

Silence.

Then, came shuffling.

Gale watched the bottom of the door for a shadow to approach it.

 _CLICK_.

The door was unlocked and the shadow and the shuffling retreated. Gale raised a hand to the door knob and twisted it. He pushed open the door to reveal Luna's room. His eyes did not really roam anywhere other than her figure sitting on the bed with knees bent and her head buried in her legs.

Gale stepped inside and closed the door. He faced her with an unreadable expression.

She did not even look at him.

Gale went over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of it, looking down at his lap.

Luna said not one word to him.

Gale spoke first, solemn. "I, uh… I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly.

Luna said nothing.

"For, uh, yesterday, I mean," Gale amended. "About what happened and what I said… I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Wasn't right." He rubbed his sore shoulder. "That little scarlet fairy nearly beat the crap out of your idiot brother and I for fighting and for treatin' you like that."

He could still remember Ena Fernandes looming over a broken him and Igneel with her sword and murder in her eyes.

" _Death shall be sweet to you_ ," she had snarled.

Gale looked awkwardly defeated. "Friggen monster," he muttered. "She's shorter than me, but she kicked my ass like nothing. And I deserved it." He put his hands loosely over his lap. "What you saw when Iggy-boy and I were fighting, that wasn't us," he explained. "We were just angry and we took it too far. And now, we have to pay for all the damages." He snorted. "You should have seen the look on my mom's face when she heard. She's been trying to ground me into the next century."

Luna said nothing.

"Anyways," Gale pressed on, "so, you're a Mage now, huh? That's, um, pretty cool."

Luma was silent.

Gale sighed. "Look, I'm not going to ask if you're okay and shit because it's obvious you're not. But you're a damn good liar, so you'd probably say you were."

Luna was silent.

Gale decided to keep talking. "When I learned I was a Mage, I was around six and I accidentally cut down five trees." He laughed a little at the memory. "I was so mad, I guess. I don't know why, but I was really angry. I stomped my foot and my Magic Circle appeared. The ground shook, and I managed to hit the trees with a few pillars. My family was really happy, even if I destroyed a few trees and the inside of the house was a little shaken up. Well, my mom wasn't happy when she found out all the family pictures fell and I broke some artifact."

He remembered the scolded face of his mother with her hazel eyes blazing. " _Gale, you get no dessert, and Gajeel, don't you dare laugh or you're sleeping in the guest bedroom!"_

He scratched his cheek as his smile twitched. "My mom had me help her reorganize her whole library. I'm still glad I wasn't in my old man's place." He smiled brighter. "But still, even after that, they helped me train to control my Magic," he finished.

Luna was still silent.

"What I'm trying to say is: everyone wants to help you," Gale informed. "We're right beside you, if you want us." He paused. "I'm right here, if you want me."

The two of them were silent.

The outside world continued to move with the flow. People shopped and stopped for conversation. Lillian's Ice Cream Shop was filling fast. Two kids chased each other, laughing innocently. A flock of birds were soaring in the air. A deer and her young stopped for a quick bite while she made sure to stay alert.

But the two of them were silent.

Gale looked outside. He saw a nest of baby birds with their high-pitched caws of demand. He looked down at Luna who had not moved. He began to move off the bed.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you we're here when you need us, okay? I'll see you to—"

He stopped moving.

A hand was gripped on his shirt.

He slowly turned around to see Luna holding onto him. He raised an eyebrow. "Blondie?" he prompted.

It took Luna a while until she spoke. "Did you really do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Gale prompted again.

"Did you really have to reorganize Aunt Levy's library by hand?" Luna asked.

Gale nodded. "Yeah. Every last one of them." He scowled at the window. "You don't know how many cuts I got from separating her scrolls alone."

"Hmm, hmm."

Gale looked down at her in confusion.

Luna lifted her head with a closed-eye laugh. "I can't believe she made you do that!"

Gale eventually smiled at her. "Yeah. It was pretty bad," he confessed.

"When Igneel learned he was a Mage, he actually sneezed fire and burnt the kitchen and all his clothes off," Luna confessed.

Gale's eyebrows shot up. "Woah. Seriously?"

Luna nodded. "Yup! Papa was so proud, and my mama forced him and Igneel to redo the kitchen."

Gale laughed. "That's Aunt Lucy for you."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Oh! And when Luke got his…"

So that was what happened. Luna told stories to Gale and Gale patiently listened. Magnolia kept moving. A waiter came outside and took someone's order at the outdoor eatery of a café. Two guys checked out two girls immersed in conversation. A group of elderly ladies fed the birds while they laughed amongst themselves.

And Gale and Luna kept talking.

"Oh, man!" Gale laughed as his shoulders shook. "You should've _seen_ the town! My old man probably took out half of it because he couldn't control his roar."

"Tell me about," Luna said. "You don't know how many times I hear my mana locking my papa out of their room because he lost the reward money from destruction." She added slyly, "Though, I hear you and Igneel take down towns on your own."

Gale blushed at that and looked away. "That's a little _too_ dramatic," he tried to explain as Luna laughed at him.

Eventually, her laughter died down. She smiled softly as she looked outside. The mother and father of the bird's nest outside came back with food for their little ones.

"Everything's going to be change now, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Gale looked out the window with her. The baby birds were done with their feeding. The mother and father fluttered the wings and hovered above them. The baby birds fluttered their wings as well and lifted from the best. Soon, the small family of birds soared into the sky, abandoning their home.

"Yeah," Gale said softly. "But you're not alone, Blondie."

"Promise?" Luna whispered. "Promise me?"

Gale breathed a laugh. Luna felt his hand brush back a lock of her hair and tuck it behind her air. "Your wish is my command," he said teasingly.

Luna closed her eyes and sighed. It was not a sigh of relief or defeat. It was just a sigh. "Okay," she said.

"'Okay' what?" Gale pressed.

"I want to be able to control my—…" Luna swallowed. "…my Magic," she tried again.

"Good." Gale relaxed and Luna felt him even more at peace than before. "You want to start now?"

"In a minute. Can we just...?"

"Anything you want."

And for a moment, in their peace, they stayed there on Luna's bed.

And the rest of the world moved.

°•°•°•°

Lucy was quietly reading in her study. It had been built for her on the first floor, tucked away down the hallway that seemed to only house the half bath. The study was hers and hers alone just as Natsu's collector's room in the attic was his and his alone. It contained all her books from when she was young all the way to the present. Her books, her mother's books, journals from great researchers, books her spirits gave her, books her friends gave her—it mattered not. Charts and maps were pinned to the walls, most constellation charts. There were pictures too. Some of them were photos Lucy had when she and Natsu and Happy were on Team Natsu by themselves. Some were paintings Reedus made of the guild for her. Some were paintings and drawings from her children. They each gave her and Natsu their artwork that were hung up around the house, but the ones in her study were the ones they gave to her for Christmas, for Valentine's Day, for Mother's Day, and for her birthday. They were made to her and that made them even more treasured.

Lucy was enjoying her read with the novella _The Matrix of Dimensions_ when she heard a knock on the door. She did not even look up to see whom it was. "Come in," she commanded gently.

The door opened and feet shuffled in. Two pairs of feet to be exact. She smiled. "You've come down," Lucy acknowledged, looking up from her book. She took off her reading glasses to see Luna averting her eyes to the floor. Gale was standing at her side. Lucy flickered her eyes to see Gale's hand wrapped around Luna's as a sense of comfort.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I did," she agreed. "I—… Well, I—…"

Gale murmured something in Luna's ear. It was too soft for Lucy to hear, but Luna straightened up when she heard it. Determined chocolate connected with gentle chocolate.

"Mama," Luna started again, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "For what?" she inquired.

"I should have come down and faced you and Papa instead of hid in my room," Luna told her mother. "I'm sorry I was such a coward."

"You're not a coward, Lu," Lucy disagreed. "You were scared. We understand you're scared. Having a burst of Magic like that isn't a happy memory."

Lucy saw Luna give Gale's hand a squeeze. "I'm not scared anymore," Luna told her mother.

Lucy had to ask. "And why aren't you?"

"Because my Magic isn't something I should fear," Luna realized. "My Magic… It's a part of me. And if it's a part of me, then I need to embrace it. I can't run away from it."

Lucy saw the pride that was in Gale's red eyes, reflecting her own.

 _I can still see my little girl in front of me. The little girl that would always run to my bed when she was scared Natsu wouldn't be home. But now…she's growing up._

She saw a reflection of Layla. She saw a reflection of Anna.

"Okay," Lucy agreed. "We'll talk to Mavis and your father where to go to next. And Luna, you will start your Magic Training."

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Will Gary and Nashi figure out how to escape their prison together? What's Grandmother's motive for the children? And is Luna ready to take the first step into her Magic Training? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna twirls. "Hi, everyone! It's time for another Fairy Lesson! Today, Gary's going to be teaching us all about his **Ice Devil Slayer Magic**!"

Chibi-Gary waves at you with a friendly smile. "Hi there," he greets you.

"What can you tell us about your Magic, Gary?" Chibi-Luna questions.

"My Magic is ice-based," Chibi-Gary explains. He places a fist into an open palm. "I can use it just like my Ice Magic to freeze whatever I want and it even amplifies my Ice-Make Magic." He closes his eyes as a blue glow comes from his palm. He opens his fist to reveal an icy Fairy Tail insignia.

Chibi-Luna gazes at the ice-made Fairy Tail symbol with her mouth shaped in an "o". "That's really cool," she gushed. "What about your Devil? How does he fit into this?"

Chibi-Gary chuckles. "Well, my Devil is like a side effect of my Magic," he explains as he lets his Fairy Tail symbol disappear. "I inherited my Ice Devil Slayer Magic through my dad. I never even realized I had a Devil until he appeared one day. We had our differences, but we've been through a lot together. I know I can rely on him with my life and with Angel's life too."

"That's right!" Chibi-Luna remembers, snapping her fingers. "Your Devil lives my big sis, doesn't he?"

Chibi-Gary nods. "He does," he confirms. "Even when we've had our differences, when it comes to Angel, we'll always agree."

"Maybe, someday, your Devil will want to join Fairy Tail," Chibi-Luna hopes.

Chibi-Gary ruffles Chibi-Luna's hair. "Maybe. But, I think that day will be a lot later than you think," he teases.

Chibi-Luna laughs and shoves away his hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't mess with the hair!"

"Sorry," Chibi-Gary chuckles. "I just couldn't resist."

Chibi-Luna and Chibi-Gary look at you and announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **OPERATION: ADULTHOOD**!" They wave at you. "See you next time!"

* * *

 **Voice Actors of New Character Appearances**

1\. Martha Harms as Grandmother

2\. Christine Marie Cabanos as Aisha

3\. Bryson Baugus as Jay


	4. Adventure 004

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time on _Fairy Adventure_ , Gary and his Devil followed their precious "Angel" into some strange castle, but ended up being caged—literally! Nashi woke up with her new friend Aisha by her side to give her food that may have been poisoned. The two of them met with all the other stolen children and met "Grandmother". Is she beautiful or what? Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were trying to figure out what they can do to help Luna when she freaked out about her insane Magic Power! Gary beats himself up about losing track of Nashi and getting caged when he figured out how to stop being the bird in the birdcage. Nashi was shown the ropes of being the newest "maid" in Grandmother's castle and met Jay, one of the first stolen children who may have a hidden agenda of his own. But Nashi was found out and shoved into a whole of total darkness. Sounds really depressing to me. At least at the end of the tunnel, Gary was waiting for her—that is to say, _underneath_ her. As Luna was thinking in her room, Gale offered her words of wisdom, but I think there's romance in the air. Anyways, Luna decided to tell Lucy she's not afraid anymore.

" _Okay. We'll talk to Mavis and your father where to go next. And Luna, you will start your Magic Training."_

Finally! Luna is totally going to kick some major butt with her powers! But I think Nashi may kick Gary's butt for his comments even more…

* * *

It was dark. Anyone could have been fooled to think a séance was happening in the room, but they would be wrong. Tattered curtains were pulled together, but the moonlight could be peaking into the room. The floor was dirtied and ripped up with ragged rugs worn through time. There were no paintings on the walls. Rather than paintings, there was relics shelved on the walls. Most were unrecognizable, but some were familiar. A queen-sized bed was against one of the walls, beaten. The pillows were infested with maggots. The sheets were dusty and almost in full ruin. A snoozing beast slept near the bed, its growls soft and redundant.

A fireplace was on the opposite wall. It was elderly—should have been dead—but flames cackled in its mouth, almost torturous. Another beast was near the fire, but it was away. Its yellow eyes were set intently on its master that sat in a grandfather's chair. In front of its master was a table with a strange ball. It radiated Magic. It was a Lacrima Ball. However, instead of seeing the face of the person on the other side, a blue light took its place. The "master" stared at the ball in obedience.

"Report." The Lacrima Ball flashed when the voice spoke. The voice speaking through Lacrima Ball sounded firm. It was the type of firm that meant it knew what it was doing and would not take anything less of perfection.

The "master" easily complied. "Everything is going along fine. We're on schedule. We had to expand a bit to reach your amount, but—"

"Excuse me?"

The "master" sighed. The voice was as hard as flint.

"Look," the "master" started, "we had to—"

"Have you reached the goal I set for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all get all pushy with me. I know what I'm doing. I'm not like those other idiots," "master" reminded.

"Know your place before I remind you," came a gentle chided filled with threats. "Next time I check in, you better be ahead of schedule."

"Of course, _my Lord_ ," the "master" said sarcastically. "I live to serve you and only you. I will make sure you are pleased."

A sigh. "Very well. You'll be summoned in a few days, Orias. If you can't finish this, I will send someone else."

Orias snorted. "Like that charming son of yours?" she teased cruelly. "How's he and the old wifey doing, hmm?"

The Lacrima Ball's light faded as the connection was cut off.

Orias sighed. "What a grouch. Pity. I was hoping for some fun." She waved a hand. "Come here, my darling. Sit by your mommy," she purred at the beast near the fire.

The beast was on its paws in seconds and darted over to Orias. Orias put a slender hand on the beast's head, grinning maniacally as it purred at her touch.

"Purr, my darling. In just a few days, we'll have everything we could have wanted," she vowed.

The beast increased its purring obvious pleased.

Orias looked at the fire with a deranged smile on her violet lips.

 _I can see my victory. And nothing can stop it._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou suteki na koto_

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi shivered. She crossed her arms under her chest and hugged herself even more. "You just _had_ to make it cold," she muttered sourly.

Gary sighed, putting a hand through his hair. "You'd be a lot warmer if you were next to me," he tried to say once again.

"Shut up," Nashi grumbled. "This is all your fault."

"And _how_ , Angel, is it _my_ fault?" Gary questioned.

Nashi glared daggers at him. "One: _don't_ call me 'Angel'. And two: who's the one who made it freezing in here?"

Gary kept his cool, but irritation was seeping into his eyes. "Look, _Angel_ "—Nashi growled at him— "I had to make it cold in here. It's part of my plan on getting us out of here."

Nashi scoffed. "You have no plan," she accused.

"I did. And it was working until you dropped in," Gary pointed out. "Great going by the way," he added sardonically.

"And like you were doing any better," Nashi retorted. "At least _I_ didn't get stuck in a cage here, idiot. _I_ was with the children. _I_ was _actually_ _useful_."

Nashi's words piqued Gary's interest. Instead of continuing the fight, he interrogated her. "What did you find out?" he demanded. "And who is this 'Grandmother' I heard some girl talk about?"

Nashi darkened at Grandmother's name. "She isn't really a grandma, as you probably know," she started to explain. "She's some sort of monster that's controlling the Dunters and the guards here. She's been influencing the children with some sort of Magic to keep them here and wipes their memories of their lives before coming to the castle."

Gary tensed. "She's tampering with delicate minds," he growled. "These kids may not recover from something like this. Memory Control is dangerous, especially on kids."

"Gary… It's not just kids." A look of sadness crossed Nashi's face. "There's—"

"Babies, I know," Gary cut her off gruffly. "I saw the girl who mentioned the monster with a baby. This is sick." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the anger bubbling inside him. His Devil remained indifferent for the most part, but Gary could feel its discomfort at using such young ones. "Did you find out why she's taking these kids?"

Nashi nodded. Her eyes looked downcast and went to the floor. "It's for some 'lord' of hers," she answered. "She's supposed to be collecting kids for their youthfulness. She—… She's going to drain them of their youth, Gary."

Gary's eyes widened at the implication. "What? Those kids… Those babies… They'll—" He could not say it aloud.

 _No wonder this mission was ranked S-Class. I thought we were only bringing back a few kids, but now they could possibly…_

Gary tensed.

 _Dammit! We were in a hurry before, but we need to really step it up._

Gary took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Frost came out of his mouth and coated the bars.

"Hey!" Nashi snapped. "Are you trying to give me hypothermia?"

"No, Angel," Gary soothed as he let out another breath of frost. "I'm freezing the bars. Once they're cold enough, I'll be able to break them down."

Nashi oohed at Gary's plan. "Wow. That's a sound plan." She frowned at herself. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch."

Gary shook his head at the apology. "I'm sorry too," he said sincerely. "But we'll have all the time in the world for sorries later. We need to find Jean and the other kids and bust them out."

" _We_ need to bust out first." Nashi looked at the frozen bars under heavy scrutiny. "Can't you just blast these down?"

Gary shook his head again. "The cage reacts to offensive Magic and that's the basis of my Magic. Freezing is the only defensive Magic I have," he told her.

"So, defensive Magic works," Nashi muttered, pondering the thoughts. "In my Divine Soul form, my Healing Magic, Holy Shield, and my Heavenly Hymn are my only defensive spells."

"You can't transform in here," Gary reminded her. "If you try to transform, the cage will attack you."

Nashi exhaled heavily. "All right. Think my Transformation Magic is defensive?"

Gary shrugged, creating more frost. "I'm not entirely sure. Mystogan spoke about it once. It depends on who you transform into. You'd have to transform into a person that uses defensive Magic. Like Luke."

"That's no good. I don't know how Luke's Magic works," Nashi confessed. "His Zen Magic… It doesn't make any sense to me and I can't remember any of his spells. My Transformation Magic can mimic Magic, but I have to have knowledge of the person I'm imitating."

"Don't worry about it then," Gary pacified. "I can handle us getting out. But we need our next steps in this."

As Gary exhaled more frost, Nashi tightened her grip on herself. It was getting colder to the point of her most likely catching a cold herself, but she could not complain.

"All right. Once we get out, I need to find two people. I think we have two allies," Nashi informed.

"Names?" Gary inquired.

"Jay and Aisha," Nashi responded. "Jay told me I could find him if I needed help. I think he knows something about all of this."

"He might," Gary supposed. "Or you might be overthinking."

Nashi huffed a breath and saw it in the air. She shivered even more. "N-N-N-Not likely," she stammered.

Gary saw Nashi trembling and smiled. "Angel, come sit by me," he coaxed. "My Magic may revolve around the cold, but I can see if I can give you some of my resistance through it."

Nashi eyed him warily. "Really?" she checked.

Gary nodded and patted the spot beside him. "You know you want to, Angel," he coaxed.

Nashi grumbled as she got up. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. She sat next to Gary, and his arm draped around her bare shoulders. Nashi eyed his arm. "But don't get any ideas, all right?" she conditioned.

Gary nodded. "Yes, Angel, no ideas," he agreed, amused. "Now, hold on, Angel. Let me try this."

Nashi closed her eyes as Gary concentrated. For a few moments, nothing happened. She gasped when she felt something wash over her.

 _It feels like a blanket… It's like the cold turned into warmth._

Her trembling began to die down. She opened her eyes in wonder and looked up at Gary whom released a breath of frost.

"How did you do that?" Nashi asked, amazed. "I thought only Ice Mages could be resistant to the cold."

"That's true," Gary conceded. "It'll wear off, but it should be enough. My Devil is very…fond of you. He will do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay."

Nashi smiled at that. "Tell your Devil I thank him."

Gary smiled down at her. "Oh, he already knows." He paused and then grimaced. "I'm not telling you what he's saying. Just know he accepts your thank you kindly."

Nashi nodded, cringing herself. "Great," she muttered. She shook her head and went back to her serious face. "Anyways," she carried on, "we need to find Jay."

Gary's expression hardened as he froze the cage even more. "And this 'Aisha'?" he asked. "What's her story?"

Nashi tilted her head to look at the ceiling of the cage. "I'm not certain. My Magic could reach out to her in a way I still don't understand. When I woke up, she was assigned to me as my 'big sister' I guess, and she's the only friend I have. So, when my Magic touched her, I was able to clear her of whatever 'Grandmother' made her think." She remembered the tears in Aisha's eyes as she inquired about her parents. "Something happened to her parents," she brought up. "That was the last thing I could ask her before Dark Magic came over her. If I can get close to Aisha again, I can use my Magic and make her remember about her parents and snap out of this trance."

"So, we've got two allies." Gary huffed another breath of frost. "What about the other children? How many are there? Did you find Jean?"

"I didn't find Jean, but there are hundreds of kids, Gary," Nashi told him. "Aisha was from Roseberry Town. Gary, these kids aren't just from Muru Town. Grandmother has been ordering Dunters to get kids from other towns."

Gary stopped making frost in his shock. "What?" he breathed.

"We aren't just rescuing kids from Muru Town," Nashi said again. "We are rescuing kids from all over Fiore."

"This doesn't add up," Gary said. "There weren't any reports on this. Why haven't these other towns reported about missing kids? Why hasn't the Fiore Guard done anything?"

Nashi frowned deeply. "I'm not exactly sure… There's no reason for them to not report it in. Kidnapping is serious. We both know our parents would destroy Fiore to find us." Her eyes stared at her legs as though searching for something. "So, then why—?"

A memory hit her.

 _The focus shifted, bouncing with each step. In Nashi's hands were her lemonade and Gary's tea, but the focus could see Macao and Wabaka out of the corner of the focus._

"— _issing kids, huh?" Macao shook his head in disbelief, picking up his bottle of beer. "Sheesh. It's like it's becoming a craze nowadays."_

" _What's the Guard have to do about this?" Wakaba asked curiously. "If this is coming from these small towns, they ought to be doing something."_

 _Macao shrugged off the question as he gulped down his bottle. "Don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it's a…"_

Nashi had walked by too quickly to hear the whole conversation. But she heard enough. Her eyes widened at the memory. "There were reports," she muttered.

Gary looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"There were reports." Nashi looked up at Gary with her wide-eyed stare. "All these reports on missing children came from small towns. The people did report about their kids. But the Guard… The Guard did nothing about it."

"Or they heard nothing about it," Gary theorized. Nashi blinked in surprise, but Gary moved forward before she could speak. "It's been done before. There could be a few crooked guards that didn't report this to their commander. Or—"

"The guards were about to tell their commander when they became under the influence," Nashi finished, piecing it together. "It makes sense why these missing children haven't made news. That strange Magic around here… Grandmother must be controlling it!"

Gary unwrapped his arm from Nashi to stand up. He cracked his neck and stretched before turning around and facing the bars. "Get behind me," he instructed. "I'm busting us out of here."

Nashi did as she was told and darted behind him. She watched in anticipation as he raised a fist. It took one, two, three, four punches for the bars to break. The tension had cleared at that, and she watched in relief as he punched down the bars enough for them to escape. He turned to her and scooped her up before facing their escape hole.

"Hang on," Gary told Nashi.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He jumped from the cage silently, wind whipping around them as they fell. The floor came to them faster and faster, and Gary braced himself for landing. They landed with a quiet _THUD_. Nashi was gently set on the ground. The coast was clear. No children or guards were in sight. Surrounding them were entries to a corridor. But which one would lead them to their captors and which would lead them to the children?

Gary grinned over at Nashi. "Want to give this 'grandma' Hell?" he asked her. He extended his hand to her.

Nashi obliged and took his hand. She grinned back at him. "I thought you would never ask."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 004**

 _Operation: Adulthood_

育つ！時間は祖母の家から離れて行くします

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

To say Erza's Master Quarters were impressive was an understatement. It was crafted beautifully. Dark bookcases lined the office, filled with novels Luna had heard of and some she had not. There was a globe with a few charts scattered in places. Erza's desk was big and the desk of a businessmen. A Lacrima Ball sat comfortably in a corner while her finished paperwork took up either side of her desk. A window was behind the desk, overlooking the front of Fairy Tail. It was made so she could see whom was approaching her home.

Master Erza sat behind the desk with Wendy by her side, but Porlyusica oddly absent. Natsu sat on the armchair in front of the desk while Lucy and Luna took up the couch. Luna bit her lip.

Lucy gave her daughter's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and Luna looked up at her mother. Lucy smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie," she whispered. "We won't make you do something we didn't think you were capable of."

"That's right, Lucy," Erza agreed. "I know you're still getting used to the idea of having Magic. I can't imagine how it felt when it came to you that quickly."

"You have much Magic Power, Luna," Wendy piped up. She shot her niece an encouraging smile. "Don't be ashamed of that."

"Now, we need to talk about Luna's training," Erza said, getting down to business. "She needs to be properly trained. She's already missed out on so many years of training as it is. And with her Magic Power, she's going to need a lot of help reining it in."

"What about Mira?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy shook her head at the suggestion. "Mira's more suited to teach Nashi about her Magic than Luna," she told her husband.

Erza nodded. "You're right, Lucy. None of our S-Class Mages can give Luna what she needs," she agreed. "She has too much Magic in her. And with it being so different from theirs, she's going to need a teacher that understands her Magic."

There came a bubbly laugh from somewhere in the room. "No need to beat around the bush, Titania." Everyone watched as Mavis appeared seated on Erza's desk with her playful smile and jubilant emerald eyes. She waved over at Luna. "Hello, Luna Dragneel. I haven't been able to really talk to you since you were born. I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Luna was stunned.

 _The First Master knows me?_

Mavis laughed again. "Of _course_ I know you!" she exclaimed as if she read Luna's mind. "I've been watching you for a long time, Luna. As Fairy Tail's Tactician, it's my job to predict all possible outcomes, you see. And I was able to calculate yours."

"Mine?" Luna repeated, incredulous.

Mavis nodded eagerly. "You were always meant to have this Magic, Luna," she promised. "No matter how many times I calculate it, this always happened. How you triggered it has too many variables, but the result was the same. The Magic you have inside you was always meant to be. It was no accident."

Luna was a bit taken back. "But…why?" she asked the First Master. "Why me?"

Mavis shook her head. "That reason hasn't set in yet," she told Luna. "But we need to talk about why you're here and your training."

Erza stepped in this time to help explain. To the three Dragneels, she declared, "I want Luna to train under First Master Mavis."

Natsu's expression became unreadable at the news while Lucy and Luna were stunned.

 _Wow_ , Luna breathed. _To become an apprentice of Aunt Mavis? I thought it wasn't possible for a master to take on one._

"All right. So, why Mavis?" Natsu finally asked the question the three were thinking.

Surprisingly, it was Wendy who answered the question. "Mavis has more knowledge on Luna's Magic than anyone. With her age—"

Mavis puffed her cheeks. "I'm not _that_ old," she grounded out.

Wendy ignored her. "—and experience, Master Mavis is the perfect teacher for Luna."

"What does her training involve?" Natsu wondered.

Mavis regarded him with a serious look. "The first part of her training would be for her to be bond with her Magic without passing out," she explained. "After that, I would help her learn how to make her Magic take a physical form. She would learn how to control her Magic offensively and defensively. And eventually, when she was ready, she would learn how to fight as one with her Magic until she perfected it."

Natsu nodded, obviously pleased. "Hmph. I like it. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Lucy looked at Mavis worriedly. "Where would all this training take place?" she asked.

"She'd be taken with me elsewhere," Mavis easily answered. "Her Magic is too great for us to use your property as her training grounds."

"She'd be away from us?" Lucy looked uncertain at that.

Natsu was quick to soothe Lucy. "When I was training with Igneel, he trained me in a forest so my Magic wouldn't hurt anyone. Gray trained in the mountains with Ur and Lyon."

"I trained far from civilization," Wendy added.

Natsu flashed Wendy a grateful smile before turning back to his uneasy wife. "Luna needs to be away to train," he clarified. "With her Magic Power, she could hurt someone if something in training went wrong. She needs to be away."

Lucy sighed heavily. She looked down at the conflicted Luna and smiled half-heartedly at her. "It's your choice, sweetheart," she murmured. "You choose what you want to do."

Luna nodded and looked down at the floor.

 _All of this is just so surreal. I've never been away from home before. But I know I need to train. And it would be selfish of me to ask my parents to come with me, wouldn't it?_

"Can I—…?" Luna regained her composure and looked at the First and Sixth Master and Wendy. " _May_ I think about it?" she asked formally.

Mavis nodded. "Of course. Take your time, Luna," she encouraged. "This is a lot of change for you. We don't want you to rush into this without properly thinking about it."

Luna smiled, grateful at Mavis' support. "Aunt Erza?" she asked Master Erza.

Erza folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "Very well then. You're dismissed. You have two weeks to think about your decision."

Luna stood up and nodded. "Understood." She looked at her parents when they stayed seated.

Natsu gave his daughter a reassuring smile. "Go on, baby girl," he coaxed. "Your mom and I need to talk to the masters and Wendy a little longer. We'll be down soon."

Luna nodded and walked out of the office. When she closed the door, she sighed loudly and put her back at the door, sliding until she hit the floor. She tucked her head in.

 _I have to leave my family if I want to get stronger? I want to get stronger, but… I've rarely left Magnolia without my family there._

Luna buried her head deeper.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

°•°•°•°

Gale walked into the guild with Pantherlily at his side.

"Let me know when you decide to head back home," Lily ordered as he trotted over to Happy.

Gale tched and smirked. "You just want to know when the old man and Mom aren't going at it."

Pantherlily stiffened, but quickly went back to his stride.

Gale put his hands in his pockets.

 _Strongest Exceed I know and he still chickens out at anything romantic._

He shook his head in amusement as he headed over to the bar where Aunt Kinana was tending.

 _Talk about ironic._

"Gale! Hey, Gale!"

Gale ignored the eager voice of Silver as he walked to the bar, hands in his pockets.

 _Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come—_

Silver appeared in front of Gale, forcing him to halt. His blue eyes were bright and his smile was a beam. "Gale!" he greeted. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah," Gale grunted.

"Oh. Why didn't you stop?" Silver pressed.

"I didn't want to talk to you." It was the truth, even if it were brutal.

Julia came over to them and rolled her eyes, unfazed by Gale's dismissive attitude. "Well, you're going to talk," she told him. She grabbed Gale's arm and began pulling him to a table filled with people. "We all want to know what happened."

Gale allowed himself to be pulled because there was no point in fighting her. Silver bounced alongside him, sighing dreamily as he gazed at Paige.

At a table, Cane was smirking as he shuffled his deck of cards. "You know, Paige dear, it surprises me that you wear a skirt considering how much of a man you are," he mocked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "And yet which one of us is the man whore who plays with cards?"

It was surprising anyone so tomboyish was the daughter of Lisanna with her dark blue hair and light blue highlights—regardless of the streak of white—and red eyes. She looked and acted like Bixslow more than anyone else. But with the kindness she gave strangers, she was a Strauss through and through.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Paige Strauss_

 _ **Age**_ _: 13_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Human and Animal Possession_

 _ **Likes**_ _: looking at fish_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: seafood_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Feisty and always ready for a fight, Paige will never back down from a challenge_

"Don't hate on my Magic there, little p," Cane suggested. "It could save your life. Right, Penelope?"

Penelope was in-between them and reading a book neither could decipher. Her Strauss-white hair surrounded her like a halo, even with a dark blue streak that came from Bixslow along with pale red eyes that were blank at all times and hidden behind her red glasses.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Penelope Strauss_

 _ **Age**_ _: 13_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Figure Eyes_

 _ **Likes**_ _: botany_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: sunglasses_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Don't be fooled by Penelope's small figure! She made S-Class so young for a reason_

Paige smirked triumphantly. "Nelly agrees with me!" she decided.

Cane gawked. "How do you even know?"

"Twin telepathy," Paige ratted off.

Cane snorted. "Well, I have best friend telepathy with her," he claimed.

"That's not even real!" Paige argued. "You're just—!"

"Oh, my beloved Paige!" came Silver's dramatic entrance.

Paige was engulfed in an unbreakable hug and wheezed as Silver hugged her tighter.

"To see you arguing so passionately is so beautiful!" Silver cheered. "Paige always has such a fiery spirit! I'll love it always!"

"And here comes the lover boy," Cane announced, thoroughly pleased. "Penny, doll-face, could you be a dear and grab the card next to you and put it over there?"

Penelope did nothing, but the card Cane asked for moved on its own to the other side.

Paige blushed and squirmed out of Silver's hold. "Why can't you just say, 'hello' like a normal person?" she bit, exasperated.

Silver plopped down next to Paige. "Because I have to shower my beloved with love," he said as though it were obvious.

Paige put her head on the table and groaned. "What's _wrong_ with him?" she muttered.

"There, there, Paige. You know, lover boy, since Paige dear is feeling down, why not kiss her?" Cane suggested.

Silver beamed, and Paige shot up, terrified. "Cane, you're _dead_!"

Silver threw himself at Paige. "Oh, my beloved, I've been waiting for this day!" he said joyously.

Paige easily held Silver back. "Keep waiting!" she snapped as Cane laughed.

On the other side of the table were Ena, Mary Jane, Igneel, and Luke. Ena was a Scarlet girl with her lengthy red hair braided and her bangs covering her right eye. But one dark brown eye was left and focus on the sketchpads before her as her pencil moved on the page.

Luke peeked curiously. "What are you working on, Ena?"

"New design," Ena answered. "Just needs a little more flare before I can give it to my mom."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ena Fernandes_

 _ **Age**_ _: 14_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Requip – The Fairy_

 _ **Likes**_ _: fashion designing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: mismatching clothes_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Her ferocity in battle came from her mother, the Great Titania_ ⌟

Luke looked at the design. It was a snug strapless dress with a little bit of a plunge for a neck line. But what made him furrow his eyebrows was the bottom of the dress. Ena had dotted in fading sparkles at mid-thigh.

"What's that?" Luke asked, pointing at it.

"I want to have Magic in the dress," Ena told him. "The dress extends to whatever the girl wants and Magic drips off it like snow. It can change color too."

Luke looked impressed. "Wow. That's pretty cool," he complimented. "I—"

Ena held a hand to his face. "Less talk. More work."

Luke looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled. "I forget. When your head is into a design, that's that," he recalled as he watched her draw.

"You are _this close_ from me knocking you out, moron," came Mary Jane's snap.

Igneel was right beside her and held her sandwich close to him. His eyes were lit up impishly. "Come on, MJ! Don't be such a buzzkill! Live a little!"

Mary Jane swiped her sandwich back. "You really piss me off," she muttered. She may have had those same cerulean eyes as her mother, but her lengthy pale blonde hair and dominant attitude came from her father. But at times, the demon Mirajane could show right through her.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mary Jane Dreyar_

 _ **Age**_ _:15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Darkness Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: classic rock & roll __**Dislikes**_ _: cockroaches_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She certainly earned her mother's title as Demon and you'll understand when you see her on bass_ ⌟

Gale sat down at the table and smirked at Igneel. "Having fun with your girl, _Dragqueen_?" he goaded.

Igneel wrapped an arm around Mary Jane and smirked back. "At least I have one," he responded.

Mary Jane shrugged off his arm. "Make no mistake, moron, I am _not_ your girl," she grumbled. "That would be plain embarrassing to be with a guy like you."

Igneel pouted at Mary Jane. "I'm not _that_ bad…"

Gale snorted. "Oh, trust me, you are."

Igneel lost his pout to glare at Gale. "You want to go, asshole?" he growled.

Gale was lifting from his seat. "And beat your sorry ass? Sure. I've got the time," he taunted.

"No"—a hand forced Gale back in his seat—"you don't."

Gale gave Julia a side glare. "And why not?" he asked, annoyed.

"You _have_ to tell us about Lulu's Magic!" Silver gushed.

The whole table turned its attention to Gale in a matter of seconds.

Ena was the first to demand answers. "What's going on with my best friend?" she demanded.

Gale decided to play it safe and play dumb. "What do you mean?"

" _Please_. Like you don't know," Julia accused.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "I 'don't know' what?" he taunted.

"Oh! Do I see a catfight happening?" Cane smirked. "Julia, mind taking off your clothes before you start?"

Julia rolled her eyes at Cane's insinuation. "You're disgusting," she sniffed.

Cane's smirk broadened. "I like to call myself 'smooth'," he corrected.

Paige smacked Cane on the head. "Stop being such an ass, _Candy Cane_ ," she scolded.

Cane gave Paige a glare. "What's the matter, _Lavender_?" he taunted. "Jealous?"

Paige growled, raising a fist. "I should punch you in your di—"

Silver suddenly clung onto Paige, hearts dancing in his eyes. "Oh, my beloved Paige! How you are so beautiful when you're trying to threaten Cane," he cooed.

Paige instantly turned her attention to Silver, trying hard to shove him away. "What do you mean 'trying to threaten'? And get away! You're too close!" she exclaimed.

"I must be close to you, my beloved Paige! I feel whole when I'm at your side!" Silver declared.

"Well, feel whole somewhere else!" Paige tried again, attempting to peel him off her. He stuck to her tightly, not at all deterred by her less-than-loving response to him.

Mary Jane looked over at Gale. "Anyways," she carried on, " _speak_. What happened with you and your love interest?"

"She is _not_ my love interest," Gale growled. Though the small blush on his face worked against his words. "And why should I tell you? Why don't you ask _your_ love interest?"

Mary Jane scowled as Igneel looked between them in curiosity.

"You have a love interest?" Igneel questioned.

"Of course not," Mary Jane snapped, giving Gale a side glare while he smirked.

Igneel nodded at her words as if he saw truth. "Right. No plain guy would ever sanely be your love interest," he deduced.

Mary Jane's eyes flashed dangerously. "Thanks for pissing my off," she growled as she punched Igneel.

"Ow!" Igneel rubbed his jaw and gave Mary Jane a sad look. "Why do you have to be so mean to me, MJ?"

Mary Jane glared at him. "Maybe because you _piss_ me _off_ ," she snarled.

Luke sighed, looking over at Julia. "The whole thing was pretty intense. Luna finally gained access to her Magic." A dazed look came about his eyes as he remembered. "It was insane; I'll tell you that. She has Magic like you haven't seen."

Igneel nodded in agreement, forgetting his pain. "It felt really strong, which was surprising because she's new to her own Magic," he considered. "It had us down on our knees."

"You know what else gets people down on their knees?"

Julia silenced Cane with a warning look.

Luke continued the story. "After that, Lu passed out. In retrospect, it was a lot of Magic for her to give out. It was no wonder she was tired."

Igneel sighed and looked at the table. "But when she woke up, she wouldn't talk to either of us," he confessed. "It was like she wanted to forget the whole experience."

Ena frowned as well. "I came by to see if we wanted to go to breakfast and she wouldn't let me in," she revealed.

Silver piped up. "Yeah. Lulu didn't even want to watch any Poko with me when I came over."

Ena rolled her eyes as she looked over her design. "Maybe because it was you she didn't want to see," she muttered.

Silver growled at her. "Got something to say, _little fairy_?"

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?" Ena sighed mockingly. "Must've been a fly or something…"

Silver slammed a palm on the table. "'Fly'? I'm the Prince of the Sea, you little—!"

Paige smacked Silver back to his seat. "Tone it down, little prince," she ordered.

Silver attached himself to Paige with hearts in his eyes and a smile dripping in love on his face. "Oh, my dearest Paige called me her 'prince'! That's always been a dream of mine!" he gushed.

Paige sweatdropped at that, an uncomfortable look on her face. "Yeah, whatever." She became thoughtful as she looked at Luke. "Back to the little blonde. Why would she want to forget something like that?" she wondered.

Silver added, "Her Magic sounds amazing!"

Julia agreed wholeheartedly. "Definitely! People would kill for that much Magic Power as a beginner."

"I sure would," Mary Jane muttered. "It would've made training so much easier."

Gale decided it was high time he spoke up. "She was scared, okay?" he snapped. "She was scared of her Magic. She couldn't handle it."

Ena looked over at Gale "Why would she be afraid of her own Magic?" she asked.

"It _was_ a lot of Magic," Luke pointed out as he defended his younger sister. "People don't have bursts of Magic like that every day. When people start out with Magic, they work from the ground up."

"Not me," Igneel boasted. " _I_ was a _natural_ Fire Mage."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Like we'd believe that," she muttered under her breath.

Paige brought up a memory to the table. "Remember Aunt Mira's story? She was scared when her Magic made her look like a demon."

"That's different," Luke argued with a shake of his head. "Aunt Mira's Magic turned her into part of a demon and she was afraid of her image. Luna's Magic overpowered her physically and emotionally. I don't blame her for being a little afraid of her own power."

"She has nothing to fear."

Everyone turned their attention to the ever-quiet Penelope.

"Fear in itself is an emotion we need and don't need," Penelope went on saying tonelessly, eyes trained on her book. "To fear one's Magic is to fear oneself. Magic is a part of our being. It does not define us, but it helps build us. Her fear is invalid. If she desires to strengthen herself, she will have to overcome her fear and bond with her Magic."

Everyone was too shocked to respond to her properly.

"She's…not wrong," Luke said quietly, eyes flickering from Igneel to Gale. "Lu can't fear her Magic forever. She has to embrace it if she wants to control."

"What if she doesn't want to control it?" Cane asked. "What's she going to do then?"

"She doesn't have a choice," Ena put in. "Her Magic came to her. She has to accept it before it becomes out of control."

"Her Magic is too strong for her to ignore," Igneel added. "The sooner she trains, the better."

The others agreed.

Gale sat in his seat, tense and ready to argue.

 _How could they even say that? She's not ignoring her Magic. She's just…having trouble accepting it. She'll learn. She just—_

A pat on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

Gale looked up. Julie gave him a sympathetic look. Gale looked away from her.

"I'm going to get back to work," Julia told him. "Should I bring you—?"

Gale's nod cut her off.

Julia nodded and got up from the bench. She said a quick good-bye and hurried off to the bar to aid their aunt Kinana.

Gale looked up at the steps leading to the second floor.

 _Blondie, you're in for the ride of a lifetime._

* * *

Gary and Nashi stopped once again. They were at the crossroads of two corridors. Gary looked at Nashi, listening for any intruders.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Left."

The two of them went into the left hall, running down it silently. So far, luck was in their favor. Due to Nashi mapping out the castle when Aisha showed her around, she memorized which halls had guards and which did not. The roaming guards seemed to be the only problem and they had only run into one of them once. It was easy to keep themselves concealed as the guard moved into a different hallway, sniffing and twitching its ear and tail. Still, they ran down the halls. Luck was on their side, but time was not.

Gary stopped them. " _Voices_ ," he hissed.

Gary was right. Laughing voices were coming down the hall. They sounded a mixture of male and female.

"Transform back into Luna," Gary commanded. "I'm guessing Grandmother hasn't said anything about you leaving yet in order to not disturb the children's peace. See if you can find the ones we're looking for."

Nashi nodded. "Right. But, what about you?" she asked.

Gary winked at her. "Angel, I can take care of myself. But transform quickly."

Nashi closed her eyes and felt her Magic quickly heed her call. The transformation process was shorter than it was last time. Before Nashi knew it, she was back in Luna's body, her maid uniform on her still.

The laughter grew closer and Nashi saw a girl in a maid costume and two boys in butler ensembles strolling down the hall. She smiled big for them and it hurt. "Hello!" she greeted in a giggly voice.

The maid and butlers greeted her in the same fashion.

The maid squinted her eyes. "Aren't you Aisha's apprentice?" she asked.

Nashi nodded. She forced her eyes to water and her bottom lip to tremble. "I am, but… I think I've lost her," she said in a wobbly tone.

One of the boys regarded her in pity. "Come on, then. Let's find her," he suggested.

Nashi sniffed and mumbled her agreement. As the boy took her hand, the girl began talking again to the other boy. Nashi paid no heed and looked around her for Gary.

 _Where the Hell did that dog run off to?_ she grumbled. _Whatever. I just need to find Aisha and Jay. I'll worry about him later._

"Oh, isn't Grandmother just so wonderful?" the girl sighed.

Nashi nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes!" she agreed. "I'm so glad she came for me!"

The boy holding her hand beamed at that. "It was so great to get new brothers and sisters today!"

Nashi zoned out as the trio talked of Grandmother's greatness. She was disgusted by it all.

 _I want to tell that their grandma is a monster, but I know I'd blow my cover. And I know Grandmother would kill me if she found me. All I can do is just stay as Luna and hope my Magic is too low for them to sense it._

Footsteps came down the hall, and Nashi became battle-ready. Everything about this castle made her tense, and after Grandmother unveiled part of her plans, Nashi was alert for danger. The trio with her did not seem to mind. Their conversation carried on like normal. Nashi watched apprehensively for the figure approaching her. But when she saw his lopsided grin and jade eyes twinkling playfully, she felt relief flood through her body. Not only was it not a guard, but it was the one she was looking for.

"Hey, Layla," Jay greeted.

Nashi beamed back at him in that overly-joyful way. "Hey, Jay," she trilled.

Jay looked at the three still talking and Nashi caught a spark of suspicion in his eyes. "What's going on here?" he asked her.

"Oh, they were just going to take me to Aisha," Nashi said.

"Well, how about I take you?" Jay offered.

Nashi smiled genuinely at his assistance. "That would be great."

 _Let's hope my hunch is right._

She let go of the boy's hand and he looked up at her in confusion. She gestured at Jay and the trio looked at him. "Jay here will take me to my big sister," she told them happily. "Sorry to bother you."

The trio just nodded and smiled in her direction before walking off, laughing together like friends laughing at an inside joke.

Nashi watched the leave with narrowed eyes. "Rude much?" she muttered.

Jay chuckled. "You don't even know."

Nashi studied Jay.

 _My Magic doesn't do anything when he's around,_ she realized. _If that's true, then…_

"You said if I needed anything, I could find you, right?" she checked.

Jay nodded. "That's correct."

Nashi sighed and scratched her head. "Huh… How do I explain this?" She raised a finger, gathering her thoughts. "Here's the thing, Jay, I'm—"

"You're a Mage and you've come to save us all? Yeah. I kind of got that feeling."

"—Nashi, and I—" Nashi finally caught up to Jay's words and her eyes widened at him amused expression. "Wait, _what_?"

Jay laughed. "You heard me. I knew."

Nashi was at a loss. "But…? But _how_?" she spluttered. "My Magic—!"

"Your Magic is protecting you from this weird Magic and anyone infected," Jay told her. "I'm not infected. I could sense your Magic the minute I met you, and I knew you weren't a kid. I pieced together you coming to save these kids myself. It's not rocket science."

Nashi was taken back. "But I—!"

Jay suddenly walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along into a steady walk. "Why don't we go find Aisha?" he suggested loudly. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Nashi nodded uncertainly.

 _What the Hell?_

Jay led her down the hallway and took a sharp right into another hallway, leaving Nashi to stumble a bit. She did not even have time to adjust when Jay suddenly shoved her into a room. She cried out in shock, but Jay quickly covered her mouth as they slipped into the room. He kept her mouth covered as he closed the door and turned on the lights. Once he released her, Nashi glared at him.

"What the Hell was that for?" she growled.

Jay sighed. "I've been around long enough to know when the guards are using Espio Watch on us."

"'Espio Watch'?" Nashi repeated. Her mother had taught her about that.

" _A Lacrima Ball has the power to let you communicate with others, but it also has the power for you to watch others without them knowing,"_ Lucy had told her _. "That's called 'Espio Watch'. A lot of parents use it to spy on their kids, but anyone can do it. It only works if you have a clear image in your head of the person you want to watch or if it's for surveillance, it only works if the person watching knows the territory like the palm of their hand."_

Nashi looked about the room. It was as big as her room with Aisha, but it was differently arranged. There was one king-sized bed rather than two singles. There was a dresser, but it was shoved into a corner and had little on it. A night stand was on the other side of the bed with a lamp and a clock. And there was a huge window that did not look outside to the wondrous world Grandmother claimed there was. No, it looked out onto a wasteland. Trees of no leaves and a permanent dusty fog was the landscape with violet clouds covering the sky. That was the world they were trapped in.

"Where are we?" Nashi wondered.

Jay offered her a small smile as he went over to the dresser. "This is my room," he explained.

Nashi was shocked. "You have your own room?"

Jay nodded as he rummaged through his dresser. "Yep. When I first got here, there was only me and five other kids. We each got our own rooms. But as more kids came, people began sharing with each other. Three of us have rooms to ourselves. I'm one of the few. Here."

Nashi easily caught the t-shirt thrown at her. It was black. She looked at Jay in confusion. "What's this for?"

"My room is enchanted. When I moved in, I put a spell on my door to erase all spells from people. And your Transformation Spell is gone."

Nashi looked down to see her back in her bra and panties. She blushed heavily, trying to cover herself. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry!" she rushed out.

Jay shrugged, not at all looking unhappy or happy about the situation. "Don't worry about it," he brushed off. "Besides"—a wicked grin adorned his face— "the body you transformed into was smokin' hot. Who was that anyways?"

"My sister," Nashi answered as she pulled on the t-shirt. It went down to her thighs and barely covered her butt, but it would have to do. "Her name is Luna Dragneel and my name is Nashi."

Understanding flitted in Jay's eyes. "Ah! Princess of the—"

"Dragon King and Celestial Queen," Nashi finished for him. She put up a hand to stop him. "I already know. But thanks for trying to repeat it."

"Don't like living under your parents' shadow?" Jay figured.

Nashi walked over to the bed and splayed herself on it. "You have no idea," she groaned. "But enough about me." She turned her head to see Jay looking out the window. "What about you, Jay? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. That's the beauty of it," Jay said carelessly. "I could turn on you any minute. I could be the enemy in disguised sent to help you and stab your back later. You don't know." He sighed. "But I suppose you still want my backstory?"

Nashi nodded even though he could not see her.

"Well, we don't have too much time for my sob story, so I'll give you the short version," Jay told her. "My name is Jay. I wasn't lying about that. I used a Mirror Image Spell to revert to my twelve-year-old self so the Dunters could kidnap me and bring me here. I actually turned fifteen a little while ago. I got myself captured when I heard about the first missing child getting kidnapped in my town. It was the son of my dad's best friend. He was only seven. A few days later, I knew about the Dunters and got myself caught so I could find him. When I did, he changed and he had weird Magic in him. I couldn't leave him behind so I stayed with him and been stuck here ever since. Took you long enough to get here," Jay suddenly snorted. "I was about to give up hope anyone was coming to our rescue."

"It was a shock to us too," Nashi murmured.

Jay raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "'Us'?" he repeated.

"My friend brought me with him to help save all of you," Nashi explained. "His name is Gary Fullbuster if that should ring a bell."

"It does," Jay nodded. "S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild with the ice of a demon. Great. More demons."

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by 'demon'?" she reminded him. "He has a devil, not a demon."

Jay opened his mouth and Nashi was sure he was going to argue. However, something flickered in Jay's green eyes and he shook his head.

"Right. My mistake," Jay apologized half-heartedly. "So, what's your master plan then, princess? How are you and the Devil of Fairy Tail breaking us out?"

Nashi saw the door open and was on her feet in a minute while Jay looked unbothered. As the door open and a person walked in, it took Nashi a mere second to register the person. She would recognize those kind blue eyes and white cross earring anywhere.

"Let's start with this one," Gary said as he set down a confused Aisha. She was back in her regular attire and her auburn eyes were clouded by the strange Magic.

Nashi's jaw dropped. "You found me?" she practically exclaimed. "How? You disappeared!"

Gary smiled at her. "There's a lot I can do, Angel," he told her mysteriously. He looked over at Jay whom looked back at him. Gary nodded at him. "Jay."

Jay nodded back. "Gary."

"And you two know each other?" Nashi questioned, stunned. "How? I told you about him not even fifteen minutes ago!"

This time, Jay answered at her with a wink and a finger on his lips. "There's a lot we can do, Angel," he said, mocking Gary's words.

Aisha looked at Nashi in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked. She looked over at Jay and recognition flared in her eyes. She ran over to him and clung to his shirt. "Jay, who are these people? Did Grandmother bring us babysitters?"

"And you _kidnapped_ _Aisha_?!" Nashi screeched.

"She notices," Jay muttered under his breath.

Nashi ignored him in favor at gaping at Gary. "What is with you? How—? What—? When—?"

"Questions later, Angel," Gary shushed. "There's a reason why I'm S-Class. Just know that."

"But—!"

"Angel," Gary said firmly, a serious look in his eyes, "we don't have time for this. You need to use your Magic to free Aisha from the spell on her, okay?"

"And make it quick," Jay grumbled as Aisha pestered him with questions. "She's seriously making me want to throw myself out the window and turn myself over to the old bat."

Nashi had jumbled thoughts and unanswered questions in her head, but she could not focus on her dying curiosity. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Her eyes steeled in determination and she walked over to Aisha. The girl regarded her in fright and Nashi felt a pang of guilt.

 _She's so scared. But it's okay. I'm just going to have to change tactics._

"Hello, Aisha," Nashi greeted with a warm smile. "My name is Nashi. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage."

Aisha clung to Jay tightened as she regarded Nashi in wide eyes. "Are you taking me away from Grandmother?" she sniffed fearfully.

Nashi shook her head and guilt gnawed at her stomach. "No, of course I'm not," she assured. "I just had a few questions for you. Can you answer them?"

Aisha looked up at Jay. Jay looked down at her and gave her an encouraging smile. Aisha then looked back at Nashi and slowly nodded.

"Good." Nashi felt her Magic rise inside her.

 _This is it. This is my chance._

"You came to Grandmother's home. Do you remember your own?"

Aisha slowly nodded again.

"Can you tell me about your home?" Nashi asked softly.

Aisha swallowed and nodded again. "M-M-My home is—…" She furrowed her eyebrows when she could not complete the thought. "My home is—…"

Nashi felt her Magic leave her only to touch Aisha. She did it gently, trying hard not to disturb Aisha. She watched as Aisha's eyes became less clouded.

"My home is…in…Roseberry Town," Aisha completed.

"What's it like there?" Nashi asked, adding a bit more Magic.

"It's not a big town," Aisha confessed. "We don't do too much."

"Tell me about your home," Nashi encouraged. "Tell me…about your family."

Aisha furrowed her eyebrows at that, and Nashi poured more Magic into the connection. Aisha's auburn eyes began to brighten as the Magic took effect.

"I don't have any siblings," Aisha admitted. "I'm an only child. My cousins keep my company, but…" She looked down at the floor, and Nashi saw sadness ripple in her young gaze. "It's not enough," she whispered.

"What about your parents?" Nashi asked. This was it. This was the question that could gain her an ally or gain her an enemy. "What are they like?"

Aisha took a long time to answer. Nashi was sure the question hit home, but her Magic had not shown a sign of retracting. Nashi, Jay, and Gary watched in anticipation.

There was a sob.

All three widened their eyes when Aisha looked back at Nashi with tears. Her eyes were no longer clouded. They were bright. The Magic was gone. But sadness had set in.

"They're dead," Aisha choked out.

All of them froze.

Aisha covered her mouth with her hands, letting go of Jay. "My parents are dead," she repeated as though she realized it for the first time. Grief was racking the poor girl's body. "They died in a raid," Aisha went on to say. "It was rogue Mages from some dark guild that killed them right in front of me. It was—…! It was so _awful_!" Her sobs grew louder. "My parents are gone! I have no one! I was so lonely, even if I live with my aunt. Nothing was the same." Aisha whimpered. She fell to her knees. "Nothing would ever be the same," she whispered.

All three looked away from the miserable sight. This girl had lost her parents.

 _I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mama and papa,_ Nashi thought. _I've relied on them so much. I've taken them for granted. But if they died…_

"I'm—…" Nashi sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Aisha sniffed. "When I heard the singing, it sounded just like my mom's singing," she confessed. "I couldn't resist listening to it closer. I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted my mom." She sniffed, rubbing away tears. "But it wasn't her voice."

"It was the dunters," Jay explained. "They use the voices of a child's mother to lure them into sleep and kidnap them. But the question is why?"

"Because 'Grandmother' wants their youth," Nashi decreed. "I heard it all. She's gathering these kids to collect their youth."

"But why?" Jay pressed, his gaze locked on hers. "Why does she need their youth?"

Nashi shrugged. "I don't know," she said in all honesty. "She is doing it for a higher power, but I don't know who they are or what their motive is either."

"I see what she's doing."

Jay and Nashi turned to Gary, Aisha still crying on the floor. Gary was looking directly at Nashi. "She's taking the children that have absent parents," he figured out.

Realization hit Jay. "That makes sense," he agreed. "The kid I was following didn't have a mother and only had a dad out on business all the time. And those twins"—he looked at Nashi— "lost their parents in a fire. They told me one day when I baked cookies with them. They let it slip by accident, but once the Magic came back, they forgot they ever told me."

"But it still doesn't make sense as to why," Nashi stressed. "What does any of this mean?"

Gary shook his head. "We can't worry about that," he told her. His eyes flickered from Nashi to Aisha then to Jay. "We need a plan to get these children out of her before 'Grandmother' drains them of their youth. We can't sit around here and think about theories."

"The dude is right," Jay agreed. "We need a plan and we need it now."

Nashi nodded. "Right. Okay." She hurried over to Aisha and knelt beside her. The girl had ceased crying, but there was residual pain in her body language. Nashi softened. "Aisha, will you help us rescue your brothers and sisters so you can go home?"

Aisha sniffed, rubbing away the drying tears. "I have no brothers and sisters," she told Nashi. She looked up at her with determined auburn eyes that had flecks of grief. "But I can't let these kids here die. I'm in. And I'll help however I can."

Nashi smiled. "Thank you, Aisha."

"No. Thank _you_ , Nashi," Aisha insisted. "Thank you for making me realize the truth. Grandmother made me feel like I had a family again. You know, with all the singing and family dinners—" She stilled. "Family dinners," she repeated in horror. "Oh, _no_ …"

Gary tensed. "What?"

Jay froze alongside Aisha. "The family dinner tonight," he said in a hurried voice. He looked at Nashi and Gary urgently. "Tonight, the old bat told us there was a surprise from us. She said after tonight's dinner, everyone would want to stay with her forever."

Nashi's eyes widened. "It's happening tonight?" She rubbed her face. "Shit," she cursed.

Gary's tension did not fade. "'Shit'," he said, "is right."

°•°•°•°

Grandmother walked into the dining hall with her guards on the lookout for those two brats that had escaped the cage.

 _I can't believe that ugly girl and that mutt got away! No creature can escape one of the cages!_

She frowned nervously.

 _And now, he'll get all upset with me for their escape. But if I keep this quiet, he won't even have to know. I just can't afford anymore screw-ups. Not when he finally let me have a toy to play with._

The children sat in the elongated dining room. All of them chattered and laughed. They were off-duty and happy to see their grandmother.

Grandmother inwardly smirked.

 _Foolish children._

"Hello, my children," Grandmother sang.

"Hello, dear Grandmother," came the automatic response. The laughter and conversation had stopped. The attention was on her.

Grandmother took her position as head of the table all the way on the other side of the table and sat down. She smiled at the blank-faced children. "Are you all excited for the family dinner?" she asked them.

"Yes, Grandmother."

Grandmother raised her arms. "Chefs! Bring us our food and let our family dinner start!"

The chefs appeared out of nowhere and set the food in front of each child silently. Laughter and conversation started up again as soon as the chefs disappeared. Grandmother watched in disgust as the offspring stuffed their faces with the food.

 _Such pigs. Pigs were meant to be raised and slaughtered. I'm only completing the circle of life. No crime in that._

A special plate was place in front of her. She licked her lips. To the children, she was eating a juicy steak with potatoes. But to her and the rest of the house, she was eating the head of a dead magical creature that was part cow, part bird. Blood dripped onto the plate. She took a deep breath and sighed in happiness.

 _Oh, it's warm. Warm fresh-kill means fresher blood and meat for me. A lady does deserve the best._

She ravenously gulped her meal. To the children, she was eating as a human should with cutlery. But to the house, she was tearing the head apart with her teeth and eating the meat off the bone without hesitation. She moaned as she swallowed a mouthful.

 _This is so_ **good** , she groaned. _I need a man who will make this for me every night_.

"My, oh my, Grandmother… You have such an appetite," came a bright observation.

"Grandmother has to eat too," she reminded the child.

"I know," the child said. "But you know, Grandmother… Not everyone has to eat a cow. _Freedom Arrow_!"

Grandmother barely got out of the way when an arrow of light whizzed towards her, destroying the wall behind her. Grandmother snarled, eyes glaring up at the girl on the table. She was of pink hair and eyes of brown determination.

 _Her!_

Grandmother could smell the light radiating off her and hissed. It was disturbing. The girl had a feathery pink bow in her hand and had another arrow of light plucked and ready to fire. She looked so pure dressed in white and Grandmother's eyes darted to those Holy Rings on her hips.

 _That power… It's ancient! And those stupid rings are protecting her from my Magic. I can't control her._

"Hello, 'Grandmother'," Nashi mocked.

Grandmother sneered a smile. "Hello, _spy_ ," she greeted. "Nice to see you escaped."

" _Ice-Make: Arrow_!"

Grandmother dodged another arrow. It was made of ice and froze what was behind her, the ice crawling from the floor up until the ceiling. She looked back and her snarl returned. "Half-breed," she greeted unkindly.

Gary landed beside Nashi and grinned. "See that, Angel? I'm so special she gave me a pet name."

Nashi snorted. "If that's a pet name, I think all the names I've given you are terms of endearment, _dog_."

"You know I love it when you call me that," Gary reminded her with a wink.

"Guards! Guards!" Grandmother screeched. No one came to her aid as she called for reinforcements. Her eyes glared at Gary and Nashi. "Where are they?" she demanded to know.

"Oh, them?" Gary laughed. "We have a friend or two outside taking care of your precious guards, dear _Grandmother_."

Grandmother cackled along with him. But her cackle was not forced or humor-filled. It was cold. "So, the jig is up? I'm cornered and have nowhere to go?" she guessed.

"Sounds about right," Nashi agreed. "Don't even _think_ about running away, hag. Our arrows have Magic in them to not miss their target. Our target was the wall this time. But it could be you next."

Grandmother laughed. "Well then I guess there is no room for me to hide anymore, hm? Grandma is trapped?"

Nashi was about to give a sassy remark when Gary nudged her.

"Nashi, stay close," Gary hissed in warning. He regarded Grandmother in suspicion. "Something isn't right here."

"Oh, on the contrary, _half-breed_ ," Grandmother contradicted, "something is _very_ right." Grandmother let out an ear-splitting roar as her body start to bubble and move on its own.

Nashi watched in horror as the woman's body convulsed.

 _What is this Magic?_

Nashi was shoved behind Gary, her bow and arrow disappearing from her grasp. She peeked from Gary to watch and her eyes could not get off the horrific sight. The woman's skeletal structure was expanding, cracking with each passing second. Grandmother was no longer Grandmother. A tail burst out of her clothes as they ripped apart. Her horns grew and curved homely while her hair fell out. Fur appeared over her skin. Her body convulsed into that of a lioness, but her tongue had blackened and narrowed and its tip split to resemble that of a snake. Her eyes bulged for a few seconds before conforming and reshaping into hideous snake eyes. "Grandmother" stood before them, proud of her achievement. She raised her paws, claws sharpened and extended.

"This is _much_ better," "Grandmother" growled.

Nashi's eyes widened at her atrocious sight. "Gary… Gary, what do we do?" she asks in fright.

When he did not answer, Nashi looked over at him. His hair was covering his face. He was still. Unnaturally still.

Nashi took a step to him. "Gary?" she called.

Gary ignored her as his bow disintegrated into harmless ice shards. He swayed for a moment before he dropped to one knee. The instant his knee hit the table, his hair burst into silver-white. His Devil had come out on his own. Nashi watched as Devil-Gary shook as if he was struggling.

"My… _Lady_ ," Devil-Gary growled forcefully. He sounded reluctant. He did not want to show her respect.

Grandmother laughed. "Even the filthy half-breed worships his elders. How cute," she cooed mockingly.

"I…do not…'worship'…you," Devil-Gary snarled with great difficulty. "You…hurt…Angel."

"Oh, what, that thing?" Grandmother asked, pointing at Nashi in distaste. "You really are a half-breed to go for something like that."

Nashi's cheeks flushed in anger. She conjured her bow and plucked the string. Light became the arrow once again and was aimed carefully at Grandmother. "Thanks for the insult, _Grandma_ , but it's time we stop playing," she growled.

Grandmother laughed again. "Oh, little bitch, the name is 'Orias' to you. But, to my children, I'm their dear grandma. They will do what they must to protect their grandmother."

"Think again," Nashi smirked. "These kids aren't going to protect you now that they see what you are."

Orias smirked, baring her jagged canines. "On the contrary, little bitch, my children still see me as their granny. Right, kiddies?"

Nashi was aware of the children in the room when they all stood up in unison. Their eyes were blank and so were their expressions. They surrounded the hall. To Nashi, she shivered at their emotionless masks. To lack an expression was unnerving.

"Yes, Grandmother," the children answered immediately.

"Then, protect your grandmother!" Orias ordered in a roar. "Defend me from your former sister! She has betrayed us all!"

Nashi tensed as the children's eyes turned onto her. Their blank stares seemed to be staring her down. They were assessing her as their enemy. She was now their enemy. How ironic. She was trying to save them and they were about to go after her.

"I'm not going to harm kids," Nashi snapped at Orias.

Orias smirked in triumph. "But my little kiddies will harm you." She waved a paw in the sky. "Take my gifts, kiddies! Use them and defeat your former sister!"

Objects appeared in the hands of the children. Nashi saw some have large clubs. Others had dented bats. A few had guns. Others had knives and swords.

"What type of grandma gives her kids weapons?" Nashi questioned as she prepared herself.

The children were moving toward her now. They were slow, but they had the numbers. Their sheer force was a bit intimidating.

Orias coldly grinned. "The type of granny who wants the human bitch to die." She jumped over to Devil-Gary and took him by the neck.

"Gary!" Nashi cried out in alarm, her vision focusing on him rather than the children.

"This one and I have a little business to do on our own, so we'll leave you to it." Orias tutted as she gave Devil-Gary a look of hunger. "My, my, my, what a fine little mutt you are," she cooed. She ran fingers through his hair until they trailed his skin. "So muscular and almost well-trained…" She licked her lips. "Oh, you're definitely the toy I'm looking for."

Nashi sprinted towards her. "Get the Hell away from him!" she roared.

Orias gave a taunting wave of the paw. "Bye-bye, little bitch," she mocked.

"Gary! No!" Nashi cried.

Orias unfurled leathery wings Nashi had never noticed. They were ugly things, but they supported Orias well as she flew with Gary in her possession. She cackled madly as she soared through the opening Nashi had created with her arrow.

Nashi tried to go after them. "Gary!" she exclaimed. "Gar— _Ah_!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, gripping her arm in agony. She looked down to see tear in her clothes and a gash on her arm. "Damn," she cursed as she used her Healing Magic. The wound closed with no problem, but the tear in her clothes were still there. She looked up to see the children gaining upon her. Her wound was the fault of a child whom stood with a Magic Gun, looking no older than nine or ten.

Nashi gritted her teeth.

 _Gary's going to have to wait. And I can only pray Aisha and Jay were doing well._

Another shot fired and Nashi felt her Holy Rings expanded to block the bullet. The children were getting closer.

 _The sooner I snap the kids out of this, the better._

°•°•°•°

" _Holy Shield_!"

The children's assault was blazing. Some had jumped at her with their clubs and knives. Others began firing their Magic Guns. Nashi watched as her Holy Rings expanded once more and created a protective pink bubble to surround their master.

Nashi looked at the children in horror.

 _They're just kids_ , she thought. _None of them should be doing any of this_.

Her thoughts instantly went to Luna and her cheery smile.

 _If Lu was trying to shoot me, I don't know what I'd do._

Nashi flinched as the kids pounded on her shield. She could feel the hits through her connection with the Holy Rings.

 _If this keeps up, my Holy Rings won't last_ , Nashi muttered, eyes darting at the blank-faced children as they banged on her shield. _What can I do? The Magic Spell on the kids is too strong. I could use my hammer to sever it or my Freedom Arrow, but I could hurt them by doing it._

Nashi hissed when her Holy Shield waved as the children hammered at it.

 _All right. I guess my third option._

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for her next move.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Eyes opened to reveal determined chocolate eyes.

The Holy Shield dropped and so did the children whom had climbed on it. Nashi was instantly in the air before the children could recover. They were starting to react to her movement. She had to waste no time. Nashi gathered her Magic inside her and raised a hand to the air.

" _Sword of Truth_!" she chanted.

A pink Magic Circle appeared below Nashi's feet as pink light gathered in her hands. A knightly sword formed in her grasp and Nashi brought it up to her face just in time for a bullet to hit it and bounce off. The pink light shattered from the blade, leaving Nashi with a gleaming and beautiful sword of silver with the crest of Archangel Zadkiel embedded on its hilt.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Nashi gritted her teeth as she dodged the attacks. Knives and bullets were being thrown at her, but bullets more than knives. Nashi looked for the culprit and found her. It was a slightly-chubby-faced girl with expressionless orange eyes and brown hair. She aimed her gun at Nashi and fired.

Nashi dodged and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "It's time for you to see who the real enemy is," she growled. With a battle cry, Nashi sped over to the girl. She avoided the assaults on her person, but her eyes were solely focused on the girl as she fired her gun at her. Nashi raised her sword as she rapidly came to the girl.

 _Just a few more feet…_

The gun fired right as Nashi got in the girl's face, but she dodged it expertly. Nashi swung her sword so it hit the girl's neck. It was not enough that the girl would bleed, but the girl did blink in shock. Nashi felt her Magic coursing through the girl.

 _SHING._ _SHING._

" _Holy Shield_!" The shield was up and around Nashi and the girl in a matter of seconds. Nashi was too focused on the girl, however. Her orange eyes were becoming brighter as the sword's affects. Soon enough, the truth was seen as the girl blinked in confusion, the cloudiness in her eyes gone.

"Wh-Wh-What?" the girl mumbled hoarsely. She looked around before spotting Nashi. "Wh—?"

"Questions later," Nashi hushed, smiling gently. "Just put the gun down."

The girl looked puzzled until she saw the Magic Gun in her hands. She dropped it instantly, shock splattered on her face. She looked at Nashi with big, imploring eyes. "I'm sorry," the girl apologized wholeheartedly. "Please, don't tell my nana about this!"

"I won't," Nashi promised. "Everything is going to be fine. Just find somewhere safe, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm going to let go of my shield," Nashi warned. "Once I do, get away fast."

Again, the girl nodded.

Nashi took in a deep breath then released it, effectively dropping the shield. "Go!" she told the girl.

The girl wasted no time scrambling away, losing herself in the fray.

Nashi took to the skies again once the attacks flew at her. She looked around the dining hall.

 _They may have the numbers, but I have experience._ _I will save all of you_ , Nashi vowed _. I promise I won't leave until you're all safe!_

With a battle cry, she flew at the children, her sword in hand.

°•°•°•°

Gary could only watch in hopelessness as he was carried away by Orias. His Devil was in control of his body now, but they could still communicate.

 _We have to go back_ , Gary tried to persuade the Devil. _We can't leave Angel behind._

 _I cannot_ , the Devil admitted in an honest growl. _Orias is a powerful one. I cannot resist needing to obey. It is in my blood_.

 _Our blood_ , Gary reminded.

The Devil snorted. _We are a disgusting mutt_ , he grumbled. _Half-human, half-darkness… No wonder she believes us so vile_.

 _But Angel doesn't see us as 'vile'_ , Gary assured. _In Angel's eyes, we are different_.

The Devil calmed at that. _Yes_ , he agreed. _She does not think of us to be vile. We are not vile. We are not disgusting mutts_.

Gary felt immense relief when he felt the Devil calm within him. He looked through Devil-Gary's eyes and looked at their surroundings. The castle was long gone. Orias was flying them over the dead trees of the land, but to where, neither he nor the Devil knew.

Gary thought, _Without being able to control my body, I'm useless. Dammit. I'll have to wait till we land._

It was sooner than the two thought as Orias made an efficient descent. Gary watched alongside his Devil as she was aiming for a large tree. Its bark was black and soulless, but it alone had leaves on it, even if they were dark and decaying.

 _We need an escape plan_ , Gary told the Devil. _I'm not sure what she's going to do with us, but we need to make sure we can get out? Can you attack her?_

 _No_ , the Devil growled. _It is hopeless. Unless she commands me to attack her, I cannot do a thing. We are at her mercy._

Gary gave off a wave of irritation, watching as they came closer and closer to the large tree.

 _There has to be a way_ , he argued. _We can't just do nothing. She could kill us. She could kill Angel_.

A flurry of anger and protectiveness surged through their link.

 _I will not let Angel die by the hands of this wench. This, I swear. But as for getting out of her grasp, there is nothing I can do_.

Orias landed gently on one of the branches. It was large for her to walk around comfortably. She threw Devil-Gary away from her. He landed with a few bumps before rolling to his side and stopping. He growled and shakily got to his hands and knees.

"What do you want with my Angel, hag?" he spat.

Orias regarded in him in high amusement. "'Hag'?" She looked down at herself. "I think I look beautiful, but if you insist…" Black swirled around Orias, picking up wind. Devil-Gary shielded his eyes from the sight. When the black vanished, he looked to see a seductress where Orias' true form once stood. She flicked her violet hair behind her, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Do I look like a 'hag' now, half-breed?"

Devil-Gary gave her a cold smirk. "Disgusting as usual."

Orias' chuckled. "Of course you see me as 'disgusting'. Such a shame you are trapped in a human body that you don't see how beautiful I really am," she tsked.

"It has nothing to do with my human," the Devil snapped at her. He shakily stood on his feet, eyes chilled. "Now, what do you want with my Angel?"

"She's nothing," Orias dismissed. "She is nothing but a nuisance in my plans. And she is nothing but a nuisance to you."

"She is _everything_ to me!"

"That's your human speaking," Orias assured him in a cat-like purr. "Your human is fond of her. It isn't y—"

"What he feels does not dictate my own feelings!" the Devil snarled, offended.

Orias rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Gove me a break," she muttered. "Tell me, dear 'Devil', how would you know if what you feel comes from the human or from yourself? You've never separated from your human since the day you were born."

"I just know," the Devil snapped. "He is loyal to that Mage Guild whereas I am not. I owe his family _nothing_. I have no family."

"But _he_ does," Orias said. "You can say loyalty to them is beside you all you want, but you would protect them if you could." Devil-Gary glared as she continued, stalking toward him like predator to prey. "You _care_ , _Ice Devil_. The human inside you has tainted you with his ways. You haven't pledged loyalty to his guild, but you and I and he all know you would fight beside them."

" _No_!" the Devil snarled. "I would _never_ devote my life to humans!"

"That's funny," Orias snorted. "You aren't one of them and you don't want to fight with them, but look what you're doing. You're _fighting me_ , a lady who could make you _so_ much stronger than that human you have ever could."

"I _am_ strong!" the Devil insisted.

Orias threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, you're so stupid!" she crowed. "You really have lived among the humans for too long, haven't you?"

Devil-Gary was about to snap at her when Orias was suddenly in his face. He tried to take a step back, but he realized he was paralyzed. He was at her mercy once more. Angered sapphire clashed with mad violet.

"But, if you were to separate from your human, you would be free," Orias told him. "You would become stronger. The power would be yours."

"The power _is_ mine," the Devil snarled.

"And that 'Angel' of yours would yours and yours alone."

The Devil froze.

Orias smirked. "Think about it. You have had to share your little honey with the human. But, alone, she would be yours and not his."

The Devil looked down and said nothing. Silvery white hair covered his eyes.

Orias raised her hand on either side of his head. She took his silence as an acceptance of his fate. "Time for you to feel the true darkness inside you." Her eyes darkened and darkened until a black consumed them. Her hands began to glow as well. "And let's hope you survive that long!"

Black consumed Devil-Gary as he threw his head back and let out a scream of pain.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi watched in exhaustion as the next child scrambled away, utterly confused and whining to go home. "Note to self: never have more than one kid," she muttered, dogging a dagger thrown at her. She flew higher in the dining hall and scanned the area below her. She had taken out only a fourth of the children whom were attacking her, but it was not enough. There were so many children.

Nashi gritted her teeth as she ducked from a flying fan.

 _It's like these kids are all having a temper tantrum, and I'm the unlucky babysitter to deal with it._

Another fan barreled at her and she dodged it. Her eyes saw it pierce into the wall. "How does Mom do it?" she groaned. Another fan came to her and missed her by a few inches. She sought out the child that was throwing them and spotted a young boy with red hair and blank green eyes. "Kid, you messed with the wrong angel," she ground out. Within seconds, Nashi flew over to the kid. She used her sword to deflect the weapons thrown at her.

" _Holy Shield_!"

Her Holy Rings expanded from her waist and bravely protected her from the fans trying to get to her. She flew right in front of the kid and brought her into her shield. The moment he raised his hand, Nashi forced her sword to touch the child's neck. She watched as the child's green eyes brightened. It was relieving when he dropped his other fans. As usual, confusion set in his gaze as he blinked rapidly and looked everywhere.

"Where am I?" he demanded to know. "Who are you?"

"You were taken from your home," Nashi explained again. "My name is Nashi and—"

"Where's Aunt Marie?" The child was becoming hysterical. "I need to go home! Why am I here? Who are you?"

Nashi let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, kid, if you just—" Her eyes widened when she registered his words. "Wait. Your 'Aunt Marie'?"

"She's going to be so mad!" the kid determined. "She told me never to open my windows and I did it! Oh, I'm in so much trouble…"

Nashi inspected the kid closer.

 _He does have red hair like Pierre. And he did say Marie's name._

"Are you 'Jean'?" she asked.

The kid stopped his panicking to look at Nashi in wariness. "How'd you know?"

 _It's him!_ Nashi smiled. "Your aunt Marie and uncle Pierre sent me after you," she explained.

Jean looked at Nashi skeptically. But there was hope in his eyes. "They did?" he checked.

Nashi nodded. "Mmm-hmm. And my friend and I are going to rescue you and bring all the kids back to their families," she explained.

Jean looked out of the shield. Nashi looked with him too. The children were beating against her shield.

"There are so many," he whispered. "How are you going to rescue us all?"

 _Good question_.

Nashi wracked her brains for a solution.

 _My sword's helpful, but it's not enough. I need something stronger…_

The wheels in her brain began turning.

 _So, the kids came to this place through the Dunters… A song, was it? I have to figure out how to reverse it, but how?_

" _Fight fire with fire!"_

 _The focus shifted. There were branches surrounding the focus, but the focus could see Natsu and a young Igneel on the sparring field._

 _Natsu held up Igneel's fist with his grin on his face. Igneel looked up at him in confusion. "'Fight fire with fire'?" he questioned. "But… Ma says that almost never works."_

 _Natsu paused then laughed. "Your mom is right. A strategy like that almost never works," he agreed. "But sometimes, it's the only thing left. You see, sometimes using the enemy's own method against them works. Like when your uncle Romeo and I would fight, it's pretty much fighting fire with fire. It can work." Natsu burst into a deep laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Though, I definitely wouldn't try it all the time!"_

 _Igneel looked confused at their father's advice. "Then, when do I use it?" he asked._

 _Natsu sobered up and gave his son a secretive wink. "When you've officially run out of all options and nothing seems to be working, fight fire with fire."_

"Fight fire with fire," Nashi whispered.

 _Those kids were put under a Magic Song. So maybe…_

"Maybe I could use my own against them!" she realized.

"What are you talking about?"

Nashi looked down to see Jean staring up at her quizzically. She was beaming. She had a plan! "I know how I'm going to save everyone," she revealed, allowing her sword to shatter into pink specks. "But it'll feel weird. Whatever happens, Jean, I need you to trust me, okay?"

Jean nodded slowly.

Nashi got down on one knee and closed her eyes. She felt the children beating on her shield, but she felt her Magic fighting to protect her. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and focused her remaining Magic into her hands.

" _Oh, mighty Heavens, lend me your Magic,"_ she prayed, her voice strong. _"Lend me your Heavenly Hymn! Let me save these children without hurting them."_

Her prayers were answered as Magic swirled around her body. She felt all her wounds healing as well as her strength replenishing. She opened her eyes to see pink Magic take a physical form in front of her. It was a ball of light at first, but changed its shape to that of a harp. The Magic shattered off it and dissolved into thin air. It was a full-sized harp with twenty-two strings at the ready. It was a perfectly crafted instrument of gold and etched into it was Ancient Language the same on her Holy Rings. On the knee-block, on the right side, was a ruby while the left side was a rose quartz gemstone.

Nashi took the harp into her arms as if the action had been done thousands of times. She plucked the first string before her fingers danced on the strings. The children gradually stopped pounding on her shield.

 _Good. It's working_ , Nashi thought.

After a few more seconds, Nashi opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _Shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta_

 _Chiisaki mono nemuru kao_

The children all stopped. No longer did the launch attacks. They only stared at Nashi as she plucked her strings and sung her song.

 _Miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru_

 _Kowai yume nara me o samashite_

The eyes of the children became unclouded. Jean looked around in awed puzzlement as the children began dropping their weapons one by one. Many began to blink and take in their new reality as Nashi continued her song. Memories flooded back to the children of their homes, Nashi felt. A few dropped to their knees at the new information. Others had tears leaking out of their eyes. And some were panicking as they took to their new home unkindly. Either way, they had woken up. They were free.

Nashi halted her playing to see a dark cloud leave each one of the children. The clouds all soured up in the air only to disperse, dead. Nashi smiled.

 _They're free._

"Did _you_ do _that_?"

Nashi looked over to see Jean staring at her in admiration. "I did," she confessed, putting the harp back into standing position. She rubbed its body. "Thank you," she murmured. "Go in peace."

The harp heeded her words and shattered into pink particles and dissolved. Nashi stood up and looked around to see the kids themselves again. It seemed they were beginning to find their friends. The babies were being taken care of by their older siblings or willing children whom knew about how to care for babies. An older girl was down on her knees comforting the twins Nashi had met early. Deciding it was safe, Nashi relinquished her hold on her shield. Her Holy Rings fell back as her belts. She smiled at the children she saw.

 _With the kids free, the mission is almost finished. I just need—_

She tensed.

 _Gary…_

Nashi looked over at the opening in the dining hall _._

 _I need to find you and I will. Just hold on, Gary. I'm not going to let them take you_ , she promised.

She looked over at Jean. "I've got to go find my friend, but I'll be back for all of you, okay? Just stay here and watch over everyone."

Jean nodded. "Okay, Miss Nashi."

Nashi nodded at him and took flight toward the doors of the dining hall.

 _I'm going to need Jay and Aisha if I'm kicking Orias' ass. Gary, you idiot dog_ , she cursed. _Making me save you. What are you doing to me?_

Nashi kicked the doors open with ease. They fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

 _All right. It's time to—_

Nashi gasped.

Jay looked over at her with a grin. "Guess you didn't expect this, did you?"

°•°•°•°

Nashi grumbled from the grip held on her and squirmed a bit in her bra and panties. "Easy, would you? I'm delicate, you know," she snapped at the wolf-like creature.

He gave her a snarling grin. "Delicate enough for me to kill in one grip."

"You know, Yellow Eyes has you beat, Nashi."

"Shut up, Jay," Nashi snapped, glowering at his sheepish look. "This is your fault."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say it was my 'fault' when you—"

" _Don't try to turn this around_!" Nashi huffed and crossed her arms. "If you had just done your job and defeated them like I said, we wouldn't be here!"

Jay seemed comfortable in the grip of his wolfish guard. He wagged a chastising finger at her. "Now, now, let's not forget who is dressed indecently right now," he reminded her. "That's not appropriate for the little kids to be seeing this or even me. What would the Ice Devil have to say about this?"

Nashi rolled her eyes. "I don't really care what he thinks, so can it, moss head."

Jay touched his hair unconsciously. "'Moss head'," he echoed.

"You know, Boss, I kind of want this one as a pet," came the goofy voice of a lion-like beast.

Nashi and Jay turned their heads to look at him.

Their jaws dropped comically at the sight.

Aisha was blushing furiously as the lion-type guard lifted her skirt to reveal her striped panties. "Hey! Don't do that!" she snapped, flustered. "That's not nice!"

The lion-type guard blushed at the sight. "Wow! They're really cute too!"

Jay and Nashi blinked in shock.

 _You can blush?_

"Stop playing with prey of Lady Orias!" Nashi's captor snapped.

 _So, he's the 'boss'_ , Nashi realized.

The lion-type guard flattened his ears as he put down Aisha's skirt. "I'm sure Lady Orias would let me keep it," he pointed out. "Don't you want to keep yours as a pet?"

Nashi watched in disgust as her captor eyed her. A spark of interest and then lust gleamed in his yellow eyes. "I guess she would be a decent… _pet_ ," it supposed.

Nashi hissed. "I'm no 'pet', stupid dog!"

Her captor chuckled deeply, though he sounded like a rumbling growl crossed with a whimper. "It's feisty too. Would make a great maid for me," he supposed.

Jay snorted. "Creeping on two human girls. Yeesh. Must not have a lot of girls in your kind."

The lion-type guard shook his head. "There aren't any."

Jay's eyes widened. "There _aren't_?" he exclaimed. "How do you survive?"

Nashi's captor steeled himself. "We are servants at Lady Orias' disposal," he explained. "We don't need females to keep ourselves sated. To serve her is enough."

"And we have a bunch of those silly flippy-book things filled with those human females!" the lion-type guard butted in cheerfully.

Nashi and Aisha were taken back. " _What is wrong with you_?" they exclaimed.

Jay shook his head in amusement and smirked. "Looking at ladies through a magazine. Can't help but to respect them for that," he decided.

Nashi narrowed her eyes at Jay. "You're such a pervert," she sneered.

Jay just winked at her. "Only for you, baby," he teased.

The conversation silenced when a wave of negative Magic and a piercing yell washed over everyone. The guards and Dunters and their steeds kept walking toward the huge tree, but Jay, Nashi, and Aisha cringed at the mass power.

 _There's so much dread and despair in the air,_ Nashi thought. _My Magic's can't even properly function—_

The yell pierced the air and it took Nashi a second to realize whom it belonged to.

"Gary!" Nashi exclaimed.

Aisha looked over at Nashi in curiosity. "Oh! Is that your boyfriend?" she guessed.

A blush broke out on Nashi's face as she regarded Aisha in surprise. "He _is_ _not_ my boyfriend," she snapped.

"But it seems you really care about him and he cares about you." Aisha looked up at the lion-type guard holding her. "Wouldn't you say they're boyfriend-girlfriend?"

The lion-type guard hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, I wouldn't say—"

Tears began leaking out of Aisha's eyes as she pouted at her guard. "You—…" She sniffed. "You don't…think so?"

Panic set in the lion-type guard's green eyes as it saw Aisha's tears. "Oh, uh, well, they're definitely boyfriend-girlfriend! Yeah! I agree with you! Please don't cry!" it pleaded.

Nashi's jaw dropped at the alarm on the guard's face.

 _That traitor!_

Her eyes shifted onto Aisha. She rubbed her tears away only to give Nashi a smirk. Nashi narrowed her eyes at her.

 _That little…_

Another scream shook their air and worry clouded Nashi's face. "Gary," she whispered in fret.

 _What's happening over there? Is Gary okay? He better be. He got me into this, and he's going to get us out._

They approached the tree and the darkness began to choke Jay, Aisha, and Nashi. Jay had tensed while Aisha had become frightened. Nashi was a mix of the two: apprehensive and terrified of the unknown.

 _I've got that feeling I'm not in Fiore anymore. The rules here are different. But even so… I have to be strong for Jay and Aisha._

She tensed.

 _And for Gary._

The tree they approached was bigger than Nashi had originally thought. It was massive and the gnarled roots of its trunk hand bunched up before digging into the earth. It loomed over everything like it was the creator of it all. But Nashi was not intrigued by its design. The black light she saw on one of the bigger branches intrigued her. She looked at it closer as the parade of guards. Magic was pulsating from that spot and she felt the person wielding it could easily crush her Magic. Nashi squinted her eyes even more to get a better look.

Her eyes flew open.

 _Orias… Gary…_

In horror, Nashi watched as Orias' eyes slid over to her own and Nashi felt the wicked amusement. Orias seemed to have said something and stopped her spell. Nashi watched as she grabbed Gary by his neck. She jumped effortlessly from the branch with Gary and befell unto the earth without a thud a few yards away from the band of guards and their prey. Orias gave each of them a look, looking more entertained at Jay's disgusted face. Orias tossed Gary away from her and strutted over to the guards. Nashi's eyes flickered over to Gary. He was in his Devil Form still.

 _He's so weak. What happened to him?_

"So, these are my naughty children?" Orias tsked at them. She looked over at Aisha with mockingly sad eyes. "Oh, Aisha… I even made you a big sister and everything."

Aisha glowered darkly at Orias. "I'm _not_ your kid," she snarled. "You're just a pathetic and fake wannabe grandmother."

Orias laughed. It sounded malicious. "Like I'd want to be related to any of you pigs," she said. "That's all you are, you know. Born and bred only to be slaughtered and your bodies to be used."

Jay gritted his teeth. "Shut it," he snapped. "Our lives aren't meant to be like this."

"You're in no position to argue with me, but I'll allow it to slide, Jay," Orias dismissed. She looked at Nashi. "It's amusing you think that little spell of yours worked for me to believe you were a child. I know everything that happens in my castle."

Nashi looked at Orias in surprise. "You _knew_?" she wanted to confirm.

Orias shrugged. "Well, of course. What type of master of the house would I be without knowing everything about the creatures that live underneath by roof?"

There came a groan.

Orias slowly smirked. "Speaking of creatures…" She stalked back over to Gary.

Nashi looked to see him struggling to his feet. Worry clouded her stare.

 _He's severely hurt and his Magic's draining too fast. If only I was close enough, I could heal him. Please, just hang on, Gary._

Orias kicked Gary and hmphed a laugh when he fell back on his hands and knees, coughing. "This is just plain sad," she decreed. "Normally, I would kill a something like you on the spot, a little monstrosity, but…" She leaned over for her hands to comb through his hair. "You're pretty hot for a half-breed." Her hands went to his jaw and traced it. "All that power and all that attractiveness…" She licked her lips as she groaned, aroused. "It makes me want to give you the choice between life and death," she spoke as her hands went to his lips.

Devil-Gary grabbed her wrist as he coughed a laugh. " _You_ are the monstrosity, hag," he wheezed. "Kill me. You will _never_ get what you want."

Orias licked her lips and her eyes flickered from Nashi to him. "Oh? I think I have a way of speeding this along." She pointed a finger at Nashi. "Shall we start with her?"

Devil-Gary looked in that direction and his eyes hardened when he saw his Angel frightened.

"No," he growled. "Not her."

Orias cocked an eyebrow. "Like I would take orders from something like you."

Devil-Gary snarled lowly. " _Please_ ," he hissed. " _Please_ , do not touch her or so I will—"

"A half-breed begging?" Orias snorted. "Not like it hasn't happened before." She gave him a wicked grin. "But begging and saying 'yes' aren't the same thing." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and hummed. "What should I start with? I could make her forget you even existed in her life and make you be my slave in order for her memory to come back… I could force her to become my prisoner in exchange for your 'freedom', which we both know won't happen. Oh! I know!" Magic a pitch-black color swirled around Orias' pointer finger as she pointed at Nashi.

Gary and the Devil watched in absolute horror as Magic electrified Nashi and forced her into a bloodcurdling scream. The guard whom held her let her go, but she did not drop to the ground. She levitated in the air, her body constricting as the Magic overtook her body. Those beautiful brown eyes that held all her emotions had glowed black. The Magic was consuming her. Nashi let out another scream.

The Devil and Gary fought for control over their body. The hair remained its light color, but one eye remained black with a sapphire iris while another was regular blue. Their voices melded together in urgent pleading.

"Not Angel! _Please_! _Please_ , not our Angel!" they beseeched.

"But…who will be my most humble servant?" Orias asked with mock-innocence. She waved her hand.

Nashi let out a violent scream and blood trickled from her mouth.

Orias looked at Nashi in amusement. "Whoops. My finger slipped," she said.

"Take me," Gary and the Devil pleaded. "Let her go. Just take me. Do what you want with me. Please, do not touch Angel."

Orias grinned. "Fine, half-breed," she agreed. "Your precious 'angel' will walk free." With a snap of her fingers, the Magic left Nashi and evaporated.

Devil-Gary watched in immense relief as Nashi fell to the ground onto her hands and knees, coughing and spluttering as she heaved for breath.

 _Angel… I'm so sorry…_

The one he recognized as Jay fought off the grip from his guard and went to Nashi's aid. He gathered her into his arms as she winced and wheezed and consoled her.

 _She's safe_ , Gary thought gratefully. _She's okay. She's fine. She'll be safe._

"You are at my mercy, half-breed."

Devil-Gary glared up at a victorious Orias. She winked at him. "In exchange for your angel being free, your Devil will come back along with me as my newest slave."

Fear and acceptance surged in Devil-Gary's shared mind. Gary tried to offer an ultimatum. _We could_ —

 _No_ , the Devil interrupted. _It is…okay. It will be…okay_.

Devil-Gary gave Orias a dark look as both his eyes turned sapphire and his voice came back. "Do what you want, hag. But my Angel—"

"Will be free," Orias agreed. Her eyes gleamed in sick delight. "Now, my precious half-breed, time for you to reach your full potential."

Devil-Gary bowed his head as he felt a stir of Magic and heard Orias' chant.

" _Dissocio_!"

°•°•°•°

It was that nagging feeling of something wrong that forced Nashi to open her eyes.

 _Why does everything hurt so much?_

Her thoughts were sluggish. Her insides were on fire and she felt tremendously weak. Her Magic was far from her reach and drained of its energy. Her hearing was gone and all that was left was a dull ringing. The world was blurry to her and color faded in and out.

 _Where am I?_

Slowly, she turned her head over to Jay.

 _Oh… That's Jay._

He was staring straight ahead, eyes wide and in pain.

 _What's making him in pain?_

Nashi turned her head further to see—

 _Aisha_ …

The girl was held close by her guard, but tears were coming out of her eyes as her hands covered her mouth.

 _Why is she crying? Is something wrong?_

Nashi slowly turned her head in front of her and instantly understood.

Devil-Gary was in the air with swirling black Magic drowning him. His mouth was open. Maybe he was screaming or it was a silent scream. Orias' mouth was moving, but Nashi did not focus into her. Her eyes zoned in on Devil-Gary. He was being hurt. That Magic was hurting him.

Suddenly, dark electric volts came across Devil-Gary's body. He seemed to be in even more pain as it electrified his body. His hair darkened into black then brightened into its wintry color. One eye had darkened its sclera with iris gleaming blue while the other eye was normal with red blood vessels about to burst.

Nashi slowly blinked.

 _Gary… He's hurt… He could die…_

The thought registered in her mind.

"No," Nashi murmured in a small voice. "Gary…" She achingly lifted a hand, trying to reach for him. "Gary… No…"

She slowly curled in her hand.

 _I'm...too weak. But I...can't give up... I can't let him die here. I can't, I—…_

Her fingers made a fist.

 _DRIP_.

A tear slipped from her.

 _DROP_.

 _I need to save him. And I need to make Orias pay for her sins._

Slowly, Nashi felt her Magic winding around her. It was growing stronger and stronger by the second. It was heeding to her pleas. Nashi could see her pink Magic swirling around her arms before swirling around her whole body.

 _My strength… It's flooding back. I feel good. Yes. But I need more to save Gary._

Her Magic embraced her and radiated off her body, helping her get to her feet. It raised her up in the air, forcing her to look at the agonizing Gary and his Devil. Her hearing faded back in and Devil-Gary's yowls of anguish filled her head. Heavy determination went through her.

 _I'm going to save you. Just please, hang on a little longer._

Nashi felt her Magic fully ignite and then some. She felt herself glowing in pink, her body turning into pink light. She felt renewed. But her eyes had hardened into their fiery spirit—something she had gotten as not only the daughter of Natsu and Lucy, but as a Fairy Tail Mage. She was in a guild where no one would ever be left behind. And she could never leave Gary behind.

 _I have to protect him_. _I have to protect everyone. Orias will get pay for her crimes._

Then, something strange happened. The scene she was watching vanished. No longer did she see Gary being tortured or Aisha's tear-stricken face or the hard look of Jay. Rather than any of that, she only saw the color of her Magic, the same pink as her mother's guild mark. It was shining everywhere. Yet she was not blinded. It was her Magic after all.

A white light appeared away from Nashi. It felt so powering, even though it was an egg of white light. It was an energy like Nashi had never felt. It felt powerful and just. It was unnatural. It was amazing.

A golden symbol wrapped around the orb of white. Two simplified wings appeared surrounding a golden dot with a triangle on top. For some reason, the symbol felt like one Nashi should know.

A voice spoke to Nashi. It was deep and gentle, yet firm and orderly. _Are you the one who wishes to execute justice?_ it asked her.

Nashi nodded. _If it means I can save my friends, then yes. There must be justice._

It seemed the white egg of light was delighted at the news as it burned brighter. _Then take my soul and commit justice_ , it ordered.

Nashi braced herself as the white light moved to her. She held out her hands in welcome and hugged it close. It felt safe and warm in her arms as she nestled it to her naked chest.

 _All right. Let's make Orias pay together._

Nashi pressed the white light into her chest and absorbed it. A surge of light rushed her body and made her eyes glow pink at the new soul. She could feel the new one taking her in and settling inside her. This one felt stronger than her divine soul. This one felt firm and strong. This one felt even more righteous.

 _I command thee to become one with me!_ Nashi recited. _Fight with me and make me stronger…Seraphim!_

Seraphim answered in its deep voice. _As you wish_ , it agreed.

Something snapped inside Nashi and she felt her Magic explode from her body.

°•°•°•°

Orias smirked viciously at the anguished Devil-Gary. She chuckled darkly. "Soon, my little half-breed, you will become my newest pet," she told him.

" _Seven Stars_!"

Orias managed to dodge the attack as glowing white crystals aimed for her. She growled as she lost the connection and saw the half-breed drop to the ground, unmoving and back in his human form.

 _Great. I'm going to have to start all over again._

Orias raised a hand and chanted, " _Dissocio_!"

The spell began to take affect and Magic shot from her hand and to the half-breed.

"He is _not_ your pet!"

Orias blinked in surprise as the spell rebounded off into the night.

A grin.

"And he _is_ _not_ a 'monstrosity' either," came a decree. "He's Gary, the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail, and my stupid dog."

Orias looked up and there was Nashi. She was no longer that crumpled up body she thought she saw in the arms of Jay. No, she was giving off a heavenly light that made Orias hiss. Six golden wings were attached to her back. A silver breastplate covered her chest with a citrine gemstone in the center as well blue and silver pauldrons covered her shoulders with a golden insignia on each shoulder. Her stomach was bare, but a white belt outlined in gold was loosely around her waist with a silver armored skirt. White covered her arms, but blue vambraces were on her lower arms with Ancient Language etched in gold. Her silver and blue armored boots crawled up just before her knees and a golden loincloth hung from her shirt.

Orias stood up a bit straighter.

 _I can feel the Magic practically glowing from the human girl. What is she?_

"Your partner has been lying to you about who he is," Orias insisted.

Nashi shook her head. "He hasn't lied about anything," she defended. "Gary is Gary. He's a perverted idiot Devil that flirts like there's no tomorrow and has the bravest of hearts and that's that."

Orias cackled. "You're so gullible. You are blinded the little show he's putting on."

"I'm definitely not blind, so I don't know what you're talking about." Nashi glanced behind her and Orias saw her eyes lit up in a fiery passion. "But you must be pretty stupid to not realize I'd be coming after you for hurting _my_ dog."

"How dare you think you could even face me!" Orias snarled. "Do you know who I am?"

A frown came over Nashi's face. "You're Orias, a woman who kidnapped kids to steal their youth. You hurt my friends."

A pink Magic Circle appeared from underneath Nashi, brilliant and impressive. It was not the same Magic Circle as before, oh, no. This Magic Circle had shifted the image in the center. Six wings now surrounded the Holy Trinity Eye rather than just two wings and a sword went straight through it.

Nashi held up her hands. " _Swords of Justice_!" she cried.

Orias watched in mild shock as the clouds above began growling at her call. White lightning rumbled in the clouds before striking into her hands. In a flash, two gleaming silver swords were in her hands, their blades long and powerful. Their middles had variating Ancient Language symbols in gold engraved into them. Both had golden hilts that Nashi expertly held. Orias watched as the girl grinned at her, readying her swords.

"And I," Nashi continued, "am just paying you back."

Orias readied herself for a fight. She knew one when she saw one. "Let's just see how much of an 'angel' you are then," she taunted.

As they both lunged at each other, the battle commenced.

°•°•°•°

Gary felt his body stirring as someone prodded and poked him relentlessly with a nagging voice to go with it. He slowly blinked his eyes open, the world fuzzy.

"—ey! Wake up!" came Jay's muffled voice.

Gary continued to blink until he saw the blurriness of Jay's face looking down at him. It was a couple more blinks and his eyes refocusing until Gary could see Jay's face clearly. His eyes looked grave.

"Yo. You awake, man?" Jay asked.

Gary groaned. Everything was painful. "Yeah," he rasped.

Jay smiled. "Good. Because your girlfriend is kicking some major ass, and I knew you'd want to see it," he told him.

 _Girlfriend? I don't remember having a—… Angel!_

Gary tried to sit up in an instant. " _An_ – _gel_ ," he gasped. "She…needs me…"

Jay shot his arms out to push him down. "Woah! Take it easy, man," he advised as he helped Gary back to a laying position. "You're badly hurt."

Someone came beside Gary's other side. Jay and Gary looked over to see Aisha kneeling next to Gary.

"Maybe I can help with that," she offered.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "You're a Mage?"

Aisha nodded, raising her hands to Gary's torso. "My aunt was a Healer in Roseberry," she explained. "She taught me the basics just in case." She looked over at Gary with a serious expression. "You need to relax and trust me. Your Magic might reject me if you don't let me do this."

Gary swallowed and nodded. "I trust you, Aisha," he confessed. "Do whatever you can."

Aisha closed her eyes and muttered an incantation under her breath. A mellow orange radiated from her hands before it touched Gary. He felt a warm sensation wash over him, relaxing him intimately. But he could not get over the worry he felt.

"Angel," Gary murmured.

"She's doing fine," Aisha assured. "Just relax and let me heal you."

"How did you get out of those dogs' sight anyways?" Jay asked.

"They were too ready to fight by that beast-lady's side to notice I slipped away," Aisha answered, a concentrated look about her. "Once Nashi transformed, they forgot all about me."

At Nashi's name, Gary uttered her name again. "Angel…" He looked at Jay. "What—…? What happened to her?"

Jay frowned and bowed his head. "She wasn't looking too hot at first. But then she saw you under Orias' spell. She snapped out if it. And she turned pretty hot too." A grin appeared on Jay's face. "Though, I can't get Luna off my mind. Anyways," he went on, "she seems to be doing pretty well right now. They're having an air battle. I didn't realize the old woman had wings. They look gross."

Jay looked up and pointed. "Look up. You can see them."

Gary did as he was told and tilted his head up. There in the dark sky was his Angel. But she looked different than her Divine Soul. She had transformed into another form, but she still retained her beauty. She was clashing her swords again Orias' own sword of darkness. Energy and static clashed with them as they hit each other with knocking blows. Much to Gary's relief, it seemed Nashi was still fighting strong while Orias was weakening.

 _She's safe_ , he thought to himself. _My Angel is safe_.

 **Our** _Angel_ , a grumbling voice corrected.

Surprise could not begin to describe Gary. _You're still here_ , he realized. _But_ —

 _That hag could never make me part from you_ , the Devil growled at him. _The bond we share is through Magic and blood. For me to leave you meant the deaths of us both. That is why I fought for so long to stay_.

Gary then asked a question he had been dying to know of the answer. _If you could separate from me without dying, would you do it?_

 _No_. The answer came abrupt and confident. _The idea of being on my own is…tempting, however. But I could never separate from you. Angel would never forgive me for leaving you_.

 _Is it true what Orias said?_ Gary wondered. _Have I really made you weaker?_

 _That is a 'no' too_ , the Devil said. _You are not weakening me. Perhaps when I first realized our bond, I thought so. But as you grew and as I grew, I realize you have made me stronger_.

Gary smiled at that. To hear praise from his Devil side was something he never got. _Thank you,_ Gary appreciated.

In reply, he got a purr that faded away from him.

Gary's eyes went back to the air battle and he strained to watch as they moved through the sky. Nashi took a swing at Orias that tore through her wing. The wench plummeted to a tree branch with Nashi on her tail.

 _My Angel…_

Gary smiled widely, closing his eyes.

 _Thank you…Angel._

°•°•°•°

Nashi landed on the branch with a thud. Her swords were still gleaming brightly and were battle-ready and as was she. But, she panted and panted as sweat clung to her brow.

 _If this keeps up, my Magic won't last much longer. I still have no control over this form. But looks like dear Grandma won't be lasting long either._

Orias was up against the tree. Her body was bruised and battered. Her clothes wear torn and her hair was a mess. The beautiful humanoid form she took was growing grotesque. Her eyes had managed to become their snake-like slits again and her arms hand gone to their beastly-form, paws and sharp claws included. She brought out her tail which wrapped around her protectively. Her right wing was badly damaged—courtesy of Nashi—and she gave a death glare to her.

" _You_ ," Orias snarled. "You should be dead. You should be groveling at my feet for forgiveness."

"But it seems the tables have turned," Nashi commented, walking toward Orias with her swords at the ready. "Give it up, lady. You've been defeated. Accept it."

"I accept _nothing_ ," Orias snarled. "You are a mere human. Or at least"—her mouth curled into an ugly sneer— "so you think."

Nashi rolled her eyes, bored of the conversation. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Orias laughed a laugh that was evil and humorless. "They didn't tell you? Oh, poor thing. At least the half-breed that's fond of you knew." She cast a sardonic smile. "You're just plain ignorant."

Her words made Nashi angered. Nashi rushed over to Orias and pointed Urim at her with her expression agitated. "What do you mean?" she demanded to know. "Who are 'they'? What do you know?"

Orias' smirk was cold. "Just know this, _Angel_ : all those so-called 'loved ones' you cherish have been lying to you. You've been living blind your whole life. And same to those siblings of yours. What were their names? Igneel, Luke and that _darling_ Luna."

Nashi froze.

Orias went on: "Igneel is the hard-headed one like your father, yes? And Luke is his twin! Oh, I remembered he's told to be the hard-working one. And Luna"—she hummed— "I've heard she is quite a beauty and when you took on her form, the rumors were confirmed."

Nashi's blood went cold. Her grip from her sword never wavered, but she felt remarkably cold. "How—…?" she tried to ask. "How do you—?"

"'Know'?" Orias laughed. "We know all about you, _Nashi Dragneel_. You, my dear, are the Angel of Fairy Tail, or well, Princess of the Celestial Queen and her Dragon King. But you don't like to be compared to your parents' legacy. You're trying to make a name for yourself." She cocked her head in mock curiosity and concern. "How's that going by the way? Did you get out of Mommy and Daddy's shadow?"

"Who _are_ you?" Nashi demanded. Her voice was shaking. She got a better grip on Thurimm and Urim and her eyes steeled over as she roared at Orias with a note of impatience, "How do you know me? Who are your 'kind'?"

"You'll see much more of my kind, Nashi Dragneel. They will be coming one by one and bring with them tons more," Orias prophesied. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, a cool smile playing on her lips. Black flecks began to peel from her body. Nashi watched on as Orias began fading with more and more black sparks leaves her body.

"Seems it's time for me to go," Orias mused. "Shame. Would have loved to have that half-breed for a pet."

"He's _not_ a pet," Nashi snarled. "And he isn't some 'half-breed' either."

Orias laughed loudly. She was looking translucent. The tree could be vaguely seen behind her. "You're right. He isn't a 'half-breed'. He's a disgusting thing keeping that darkness trapped inside. He could have been stronger if he had let go and let the darkness overtake him. He could have been like us."

Nashi snarled. "I am _nothing_ like you."

Orias neared being faded from the world. "On the contrary, dear, that blood in your veins says to me you are _just_ like me. You are one of us, thanks to the King." She bowed her head as violet overtook her body. "We will meet again, Angel Princess Nashi Dragneel. I know it."

"Wait!" Nashi cried out to stop her. "You can't—!"

It was too late. Orias' body shattered into the air in specs. Nashi watched as they all rose into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Watching Orias leave was an amazing, yet frustrating sight.

Nashi gripped her swords tightly.

 _She's lying_ , she determined. _She has to be. But… If she's not lying, what does it mean?_

Nashi turned away from where Orias once stood and jumped off the branch only to glide where Jay, Aisha, and Gary were. Her eyes snapped to wear the guards and Dunters were. Their bodies were disintegrating into glowing black sparkles that made a beeline for the clouds. Just as Nashi set foot on the ground, the last of the Dunters disappeared into the black specks and went up into the clouds. Nashi felt relief flood her joints.

 _It's over. It's all over._

"Nashi!"

She looked over at Jay who was waving her over. On the ground beside him was Gary with Aisha kneeling beside him. Nashi ran over to Gary—her swords shattered into pink light and dispersed—and Aisha made room for her to kneel beside him. Relieved blue clashed with fretting hickory.

"How are you?" Nashi inquired.

Gary hoarsely chuckled at her concern as he lifted a hand and put it on Nashi's cheek. "I'm fine, Angel," he assured. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Nashi sniffed and gave a watery chuckle. "Don't worry about me, dog."

"I will always worry about you," Gary told her. "You're my darling angel."

"You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for me, dummy," Nashi rebuked, though her eyes watered. "Neither one of you. I'm not worth it."

"You are worth everything I have and more," Gary reminded her.

Nashi looked away. "Gary…" she sighed.

Gary decided to make a change of subject. "Aisha healed me for the main part. She's going to make an amazing Healer."

Aisha puffed out her chest. "That's what my aunt tells me too." To Nashi, she added sheepishly, "I could only give him the basics, so he's still hurt. But I did the best I could. I'm not sure if he's okay though."

Nashi gave Aisha a soft smile. "I know you did well, Aisha."

Aisha still looked a bit nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Angel…"

Nashi and Aisha looked down at Gary who had taken it upon himself to play with Nashi's locks of hair.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you're fighting?" Gary sighed.

Nashi shot him a flat look. "Yup. He's fine." She flashed Aisha a grin. "Awesome job, Aisha. Seriously."

Aisha blushed at the praise and tugged at her hair. "Thanks, Nashi."

Nashi nodded and assessed Gary. "His wounds aren't that bad, but his Magic is drained. It's going to be a hassle moving him, but I may be able to help." She held out her hands. " _Healing Sand_!" she chanted.

Pink light formed in Nashi's hand in the shape of a tea pot with a hand at the top. The light burst off it to reveal a pink tea pot with a gold ring around it and Ancient Language painted in black on the golden ring. Nashi grabbed the teapot by its base and handle and tipped it so golden sand spilled over Gary. Jay, Aisha, and Nashi watched as Gary took in a deep breath as the sand poured on his chest. He looked content.

Aisha looked at the teapot in fascination. "What is it?" she wondered.

"It's my healing teapot," Nashi explained as she covered Gary in flowing sand. "It can heal most mortal wounds and give a quick Magic Boost, but it can't heal anything too difficult. My aunt Wendy and Granny Porlyusica are better at healing than me."

Aisha gasped. Her eyes were wide with admiration and wonder. "Wendy _Marvel_?" she checked.

Nashi smiled. "That's her."

" _Wow_ ," Aisha breathed. "You know _the_ Sky Maiden! She's my idol! I want to be just as good as her at healing some day!"

Gary smiled tiredly as he pushed the teapot away from him. "Then, you'll have to come to Fairy Tail and meet her someday."

Nashi frowned at Gary. "You're still weak. I need to give you more sand," she protested.

"It's okay. What you gave me was enough," Gary mandated. "I'm fine enough to get home." He sat up and Jay and Aisha were quick to help him stand while Nashi stood alongside him, dismissing the tea pot. He looked stronger and back to his old self. There were a few bruises on his body, but bruises came with battle.

"How are we going to get home?" Aisha asked. "Is there even a way home?"

Jay was the first to respond. "The Dunters got in with a song, right? Well, maybe that's the only way to get out."

Nashi knew exactly what she had to do. "All right, I got this," she determined. Her Magic responded to her thoughts. Pink enshrouded her body. She felt her wings disappear and her arms come off her. The sensation of her Divine Soul came flooding back as her dress formed on her as well as her boots and gloves. The light cracked off her to reveal her in her Divine Soul form. Instantly, Nashi kneeled in front of the tree and clasped her hands together.

" _Oh, mighty Heavens, please lend me your Heavenly Hymn so we may leave this world_ ," she prayed.

Pink light in the shape of a harp took form in front of her before the light disappeared and she was left with the harp ready to be plucked.

"You play the harp?" Jay gaped.

Nashi shook her head as she brought the harp to her. "I can't," she admitted. "My Magic uses my hands and plucks the strings for me." She put her hand on the strings. She felt her Magic coursing through her hands and expertly plucked the strings.

"That's so pretty," Aisha gushed in a hushed tone.

"I know." Gary sounded proud.

Nashi continued to pluck the strings. The song was major and tapped to a 3-beat.

 _Please work_ , she prayed. _We need a way to get these children to safety_.

As Nashi continued her prayer, something happened all around her. Several cracks in the air appeared around her. After a few more seconds, the cracks widened. Nashi kept up her song only for the cracks to expand into holes of swirling pink. A few more seconds and the holes expanded into wide gaps in space, all the swirling with pink energy. Soon, the pink faded from the holes and the space was filled with afternoon scenes from various towns. Jay, Gary, and Aisha walked over in amazement to look at the portals. Aisha's eyes widened when she saw a portal that showed the front of a cathedral. She ran over to it in excitement.

"That's Roseberry!" she explained, pointing at the portal. "That's Gold Tree Chapel!"

Jay's eyes searched the portals until they landed on one that had the entrance to Bronze Point Park. He grinned as he jogged over to it. "Wow. It's even my home town," he said, impressed.

Gary walked over to Nashi, examining the portals surrounding them. "Are these the homes of all these children?" he asked.

Nashi nodded as she continued her song. "I think so. My harp conjured them to help the kids get home, so they have to be," she told him. "These portals will only keep up while I play, so you need to get the children and bring them here, Gary."

"I can't leave you alone," Gary argued. "I did that once, and you got tortured because of it."

Nashi shook her head, making sure her concentration did not waver. "I will be fine. I can create a shield if I think it's necessary, but I think all those creatures Orias brought with her left with her elsewhere."

Jay walked over to the two of them. "I think Nashi is right," he agreed, siding with her. He looked over at Gary. "Whatever was here is gone now. But we can't sit around and wait for them to return. We have to get everyone out as soon as possible."

Gary ran a hand through his hair, still uneasy. "Fine," he decided with heavy reluctance. "Jay, come with me. Aisha, stay with Nashi just in case anything happens."

Aisha waved her hand to indicate she heard him.

Jay nodded, pleased with the plan. "All right. Let's get some kids," he breathed as he walked away from the circle of portals.

Gary lingered for a few more seconds. He bent over a little and whispered in Nashi's ear, "By the way, while your Divine Soul and your new soul make you look beautiful, you're still gorgeous just the way you are, Angel." Without listening to a word she had to say to him, he turned around and padded after Jay.

Aisha came over to Nashi, watching the boys go in curiosity. "Is everything okay?" she asked Nashi.

Nashi smiled as she listened to the new Heavenly Hymn the harp made her play. "Everything is great, Aisha."

* * *

Luna groaned as her eyes cracked open. Sunlight did not agree with her. "What time is it?" she wondered. "I feel like I've been sitting here for hours. I guess that's my fault though."

The door opened a little, pushing her.

Luna tried to turn around. "Wait…"

The door burst open, leaving Luna to be pushed to the ground and yelp in pain. She picked herself to her hands and knees. " _Ow_ ," she groaned.

"Lu? What are you doing?"

Luna looked to see her parents hovering over her. Natsu looked amused while Lucy looked concerned.

Luna sat up and sprung to her feet, offering them a sheepish smile. "Oh, um I was just thinking out here and I guess I kind of fell asleep against the door," she confessed.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked her daughter.

Luna nodded and her automatic smile came up. "Yeah. I'm good."

Natsu sighed. "You know, if you're trying to lie, might want to try a little harder." He gestured between him and Lucy. "We're lie detectors."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Oh, give me a break. You were the one to believe Igneel had chicken pocks when he just painted dots on himself," she reminded.

"He got them two weeks later anyways," Natsu reasoned.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Luna. "I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

Luna sighed and her eyes went down to her feet. "No," she muttered. "I don't know what to do."

A hand rested on her head and Luna looked up to see her father smiling softly at her.

"You'll figure it out, baby girl," Natsu promised. "Stuff like this isn't just a five-minute decision."

Lucy snorted. "Says the man who practically invented 'impulsive'," she teased.

Natsu laughed as he retracted his hand and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Hey, it's called being awesome," he tried to reason, earning a laugh from Luna.

Lucy smiled and bent over to face Luna. She brushed a few strands of blonde out of Luna's face and tucked it behind her ear. "But your father is right. You don't have to decide so suddenly, Lu," she soothed. "It's your choice in what you want to do."

Luna leaned into her mother's touch. "Can't you tell me what to do?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I can't. Everything now is up to you." She stood up straight and Natsu easily wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder and offered Luna an encouraging smile. "The two of us and your sister and brothers and all of Fairy Tail will support you, Lu."

Natsu grinned at his daughter. He flashed her a thumbs-up. "Don't even worry about that. We've got your back. Whatever you decide, just know you aren't going without any help."

Luna nodded at her parents' words. To hear their support warmed her heart. "I just hope I can make you guys proud," she prayed.

"You already have," Natsu assured her. "Just by being you, you've made us so proud, baby girl. With your mom's smarts—"

"And your father's courage," Lucy added.

"And all that strength you have, even if you don't know it," Natsu put in.

"We've been proud of you since you were born, Lu," Lucy told her. "And we'll always be proud as long as you follow your heart."

Those words resonated with Luna. "Follow my heart," she murmured.

Lucy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Do what your heart tells you to do, not what others say you should do."

Natsu agreed with Lucy, kissing her temple. "Now, are you ready to face the rest of Fairy Tail? They know about your Magic," he warned.

Luna smiled brightly and nodded. "I'm ready," she determined. "I'm not afraid of my Magic. And I shouldn't be afraid of my family either."

Lucy and Natsu chuckled. "Then go on," Lucy encouraged.

Luna inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning around and fled the second floor. She bounced down the steps and could hear the normal conversation of Fairy Tail. She could hear Mary Jane hissing threats at Igneel. Macao and Wakaba were swapping stories with her aunt Cana. Pantherlily's deep voice sounded near the bar as he ordered his, Happy, and Charla's favorite drinks. Luna made it down the final steps and walked onto the first floor. The guild hall was booming with the Mages of Fairy Tail. Luna could see Julia and Kinana working the floor expertly while Mira tended the bar without any hesitation.

 _I'm never really alone. Fairy Tail always has my back._

As Luna walked over to the bar, a mop of blue hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared in front of her with a sunny grin.

"Lulu!" Silver greeted.

Luna beamed back. "Hey, Silver," she returned happily. "What's up?"

"I heard you got your Magic!"

Before Luna knew it, she was being pulled to a table.

"You have to tell us about it!" Silver gushed.

Luna was hesitant with a response. "Um… Well, I—"

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Luna yelped when she was pulled down into a seat. She looked up to see a silent Gale sitting next to her and eating his sandwich. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hi, Gale," she greeted.

Gale's acknowledgement to her was pushing his plate to her. She looked down. There was half a chicken BLT and chips left for her to eat. Gale set in front of her a drink: a cookie dough milkshake.

Her smile widened. "Thanks," she appreciated.

Gale took a bite out of his own sandwich. "Don't mention it," he grunted through a mouthful.

An eager Ena leaned across the table. "So?" she goaded. "What happened?"

Luna looked around at the table to see Cane, Paige, Silver, Igneel, and Ena all eagerly waiting for her answer while Luke raised his eyebrows in interest, Mary Jane observed her, and Penelope kept to her book.

Luna's smile turned nervous. "What do you mean?" she asked.

It was Paige who spoke to Luna. "Come on, Looney, you were upstairs for a while," she said.

"What was it like?" Ena questioned. "When you got your Magic, I mean. What did it feel like?"

"What did Aunt Erza say up there?" Igneel asked.

Luna swallowed. "Well," she started quietly, forcing everyone into silence, "it was very…intense."

Igneel snorted. "I'll say. That was really strong Magic! It was awesome!"

Luna nodded weakly. "Yeah… It felt terrifying and amazing at the same time. There was just so much of it. I thought I was going to explode."

"Is that why you were afraid of it before?" Ena asked.

The question made Luna fidget. "I—"

"You don't have to be afraid of it," Paige assured. "Magic is just an extension of you. Simple as that."

Silver suddenly clung to Paige, his eyes lovestruck. "You give the best advice! You're too perfect, my beloved Paige," he oozed.

Paige attempted to shove him off. "H-H-H-H-Hey! Let go of me!" she stammered.

Cane rolled his eyes before looking at Luna with a genuine smile. "Nothing to be scared of. It'll come easier once you train." His smile morphed into a smirk. "I'd love to personally train you any day, beautiful."

Igneel shoved Cane, glaring at him. "Like Hell I'd let her train with you," he growled.

"I agree with that," Luke put in, raising a hand.

"When are you going to start training?" Mary Jane butted in. "Of course you'll have to start soon. I mean with Magic like that, you need to be prepared."

Luna frowned and her eyebrows slammed together. "'Prepared' for what exactly?" she inquired.

Mary Jane shrugged. "Well, your Magic is powerful. People will want to come after you with Magic Power like that," she supposed.

Ena agreed. "That's right. My mom told me about the time Aunt Lucy was captured because of her Magic. The same could happen to you."

A trickle of fear entered the back of Luna's mind. "Really?"

Luke was the one whom responded. "It can. But don't worry, Lu. We'll protect you," he assured.

Igneel stopped his fight with Cane to give Luna a grin. "Yeah! We have your back, sis!" he agreed. "And once you start training, you'll be fighting your own battles!"

 _Fighting?_ _I'm expected to fight?_ Luna looked down at her food. "Oh," she said lamely. "Right."

Cane shot her a smirk. "I do like my women strong," he flirted.

Igneel returned his glare back to Cane. "Keep your hands and eyes _off_ my sister," he hissed.

Mary Jane ignored the fighting to give Luna a serious look. "You'll have to start training right away," she figured. "You need to start learning to control your Magic sooner than later."

Luna lowered her head. "I have to start now?" she checked.

Penelope's soft voice spoke up to interrupt whatever Mary Jane was going to say. "You are getting used to your Magic, and a powerful type of Magic at that. You can't wait to train. You can't afford it. You must learn to use and control your Magic before others find out about you and learn to do it themselves," she said tonelessly.

Luna swallowed and nodded at Penelope's words. The decision was even harder to make.

 _Maybe they're right. I should train sooner than later. But this is all so new to me. I'd be leaving Fairy Tail._

Her hands tightened.

 _Can I really do that?_

Gale abruptly spoke up. "Shut up, all of you," he snapped. "She already knows all this, so quit bugging her about it."

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes at Gale. "No need to be an ass about it."

Gale grabbed onto Luna's hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Whatever. We're out of here," he decided.

Luna blinked her surprise. "Gale…"

Gale grabbed the plate and nodded at her to grab her drink. Luna got her milkshake with the other hand, and he pulled her away from the table.

Igneel called out to them, "Yo! Where are you two going?"

Gale yelled back, "None of your business, _Dragqueen_!"

Igneel got up from the table. "Come back here with my sister, you piece of—!"

"Cool it, moron, and put out the flames. You're pissing me off," Mary Jane sighed.

Igneel blinked and looked up to see red flames dancing on the tips of his hair. He huffed out smoke and sat down grumpily. "Whatever," he pouted. "Still… Maybe I should—"

"Let them go," Penelope said tonelessly. She turned the page of her book. "Until you understand him, you won't understand."

Igneel scoffed. "Oh, and you do?"

"Moron," Mary Jane hushed.

"I do," Penelope nodded. "So, let them go."

Luke looked at his brother. "Come on, bro. Just chill out. It'll be fine," he soothed.

Igneel scowled, but reluctantly resigned. "Fine. Whatever. She comes down crying, I call punching him."

Luke smiled. "Somehow, I doubt anything bad is going to happen."

°•°•°•°

Luna looked up at Gale to see his red eyes annoyed. She sighed and looked down at her shake.

 _Great. He's annoyed._

Gale and she approached the bar where Mira smiled at them. "What can I do for the two of you?" she asked.

"We need to go up," Gale grunted.

Luna saw something flash in Aunt Mira's eyes and her smile was knowing. She opened the bar counter and stepped aside. Luna opened her mouth to say a question, but Gale pulled them both to the other side of the bar. He led them to the door that led to the kitchen and walked inside.

"Where are we going?" Luna demanded to know.

Gale answered her as he navigated through the guild kitchen expertly. "You'll see when we get there."

Luna huffed. "The least you could do is tell me where we're going," she said.

Gale chuckled. "Geez. Such a chatterbox. How unladylike."

" _I'm allowed to know where I'm going, you hear me!"_

After another right then a left turn, they ended up in a back corner of the kitchen. A metal, spiral staircase waited for them. Gale wasted no time guiding them both up the steps, never once letting go of Luna's hand. Luna could only watch Gale's back as they climbed the steps. The steps led to a room on the next floor that was small and only meant for the staircase with a door at the front of the room.

 _Huh. Are we on the second floor?_ Luna wondered.

Luna gasped when Gale yanked on her hand, making her stumble.

Gale snickered. "Well, aren't you clumsy?" he teased.

Luna puffed her cheeks and looked away from him. "Jerk," she muttered.

Gale kept them walking up the steps. "Come on, Blondie. Just a little further," he coaxed.

Luna looked at Gale's back as they kept climbing.

 _A little further, huh? To where?_

Gale and Luna kept climbing and climbing and passed another floor until a door on the ceiling with the stairs leading up to it. He let go of her hand to slide the door open and climbed out. He held a hand out for her as she finished the climb and her eyes were hit with light once she stood on solid ground.

Luna felt the wind ruffling through her hair and clothes. She observed her surrounded before looking out to the front. "Oh, _wow_ ," she gasped.

She ran over to the edge and a hand went on the black railing. Her eyes were wide and awed. Out in front of her was all of Magnolia in its glory. She saw the people milling about, entering stores and leaving them. A dog and a little girl were running around together, her mother and father trailing after them slowly. A jogger was keeping pace with her partner. Three girls with shopping bags were walking out of a store, laughing. Beyond that, she could see the Magnolia Train Station. A train was just chugging out now, steam puffing from its snout. And beyond that, she could see Mount Ivor. The sun was warmed into a honeyed gold. The sky was losing her blue luster to a magenta-like color. The wind cantered in the air, swirling around her as a sign of greeting.

"This is _incredible_ ," Luna whispered.

"Come and eat, Blondie," Gale commanded.

Luna looked away from the scene to see Gale sitting on the ground near the huge bell of Fairy Tail. He set down the plate in front of him and his eyes went to hers expectantly. Luna walked over to him and took a seat by his side. She set down her milkshake and dug into her sandwich. She groaned when she tasted it.

 _So good!_

"Are we allowed to be up here?" she asked with a full-mouth.

Gale's lips twitched into an almost smile. "Probably not," he answered. "Found out about the staircase when I was hiding from my mom." He winced. "I accidently ruined our old couch and she wasn't very happy with me."

Luna swallowed her bite of sandwich to laugh. "I can see Aunt Levy's face now! She must've been so mad!"

Gale nodded. "She was," he conceded, chuckling. "She sent my old man to sniff me out, so Aunt Mira helped me hide in the kitchen. I heard my old man coming so I started running and found the staircase. I was kind of desperate to get away and I climbed it all the way up to here. It's been my place to go when life gets too much."

"It's peaceful up here," Luna agreed. "But why bring me to your secret place?"

"Because you looked uncomfortable and I was going to punch Cane in the face if he didn't shut up about training you."

Luna rolled her eyes as she grabbed her milkshake and took a sip of it. "Like I'd let him train me. I know for a fact we'd get nowhere if we tried," she muttered.

"And you're not going to try," Gale said firmly.

Luna had to agree with him as she set down her drink and tended to her sandwich. "I won't," she promised. "The First Master offered to take me as her apprentice actually."

Gale seemed expectant of that. "She does know a lot about Magic from her experience," he supposed as Luna took a mouthful of her chicken BLT. "She'd be a great teacher for you."

Luna paused before swallowing her bite of her sandwich and looking down at it. "But I have to leave everyone if I want to train with her," she confessed.

"Your Magic is way too powerful for you to train normally," Gale told her.

Luna looked at him in frustration and set down her sandwich. "I know that," she snapped. "But how am I supposed to choose staying with the people I care about or learning about my Magic? I need time."

"Yeah, well, you don't have time," Gale informed her harshly. "The only time you have is until a Dark Guild hears about you and comes hunting for you. What will you do then? Let everyone protect you because you were too afraid to leave them to train?"

"You're calling me 'selfish' for not wanting to leave my family?" Luna accused.

Gale shook his head. "I'm not calling you anything," he assured. "But you can't sit on your hands like this. You have to learn to control your Magic."

"I know that," Luna retorted.

Gale cocked an eyebrow. "Do you?" he challenged. "You can't answer a simple question whether you want to train or not. Do you want to have another explosion of Magic like that again? Huh? Do you want people to get hurt when your Magic explodes like that again?"

Luna shook her head. "No!"

"Do you want your family to get hurt because you were too scared to control your Magic?" Gale pressed.

Luna shut her eyes.

 _My family hurting…because of me?_

She could see it. Her mother bleeding in her father's arms. Nashi beaten and bloodied. Igneel and Luke panting for their last breath.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

"Not until you _answer_ me," Gale growled at her. "What are you so afraid of, Blondie? Why can't you answer me?"

"Because I'm weak, okay?" Luna trembled as she squeezed her eyes closed. "I'm weak and I know it. I'm the weak link in my family. I always have been." She got up from her spot and walked over to the railing, rubbing her arm. "What good am I?" she muttered. "I keep causing problems. I thought when I finally could feel Magic, I would deserve to be a part of my family. I could live up to the Dragneel name. I could train with my mom and become the next Celestial Queen. But instead, I turned out to be 'magically-inept' for the last twelve years of my life. And when I do get Magic, I end up endangering everyone else." She chuckled humorlessly. "Why am I afraid of training? Because what point is it to train when I've already caused even more problems for anyone." A tear fell from her eyes and streaked her cheek. "I thought Magic was going to make me less of a burden to everyone, but I was wrong. I'm even more so than before."

"You are _not_ a burden!"

Luna was whipped around and two fingerless gloved hands gripped her shoulders. Fiery ruby clashed with saddened chocolate.

Gale snarled, "You are _not_ a burden. You are _not_ a problem."

Luna's bottom lips quivered as tears prickled her eyes. "But—"

Gale interrupted her. "You _are_ strong," he snarled at her. "You have so much strength and you don't even know it. You keep going strong every day. Even with everyone else using their Magic, you kept your head up. You're kind. You are nicer than practically anyone and you always give people the benefit of the doubt. You are such a caring person to worry about everyone else before yourself. You would go through Hell if it meant your family and your friends were safe. So what if people have to protect you? You protect people too! We watch each other's backs. It's what we do. And with your new powers, you can protect even more people. Your Magic should be a blessing for you. Your Magic allows you to protect the people you love even more than before."

Gale's stare intensified. "My Blondie is strong and smart and kind. And she will never be a burden. We're Fairy Tail. We will always protect you and you will always protect us!"

A tear fell from Luna's eyes as he let go of her shoulders. "Gale…" she whispered.

Gale let out a loud exhale. "I just wish you saw what I saw," he murmured. He raised a hand and thumbed away her tear. "You have so much strength in you. You can do so much. You just have to have faith in yourself."

Luna looked up at him with big, brown eyes. "It's hard to see what you see," she admitted to him. "But… I'll try."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "'Try'?" he asked.

Luna hummed. "If protecting my family and Fairy Tail means I have to leave to train, then I'll do it," she decided. "I want to become strong enough that when those Dark Mages come, I can protect the ones I care about."

Gale chuckled lowly. "Good. Glad I got through that stubborn head of yours."

Luna smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry for all of that," she apologized. "I sounded so dramatic, didn't I?"

"It's fine," Gale soothed. "Everyone has stuff to get off their chest. And I did push you a little too far."

Luna shook her head. "No. You gave me exactly what I needed." She tilted her head, curiosity sparking her stare. "How do you manage to do it?" she asked. "You always know the right things to say."

Gale shrugged. "I get it from my mom," he assumed.

Luna laughed. "I believe it. Aunt Levy always knows the right things to say to everything."

A moment of comfortable silence washed over the two of them. Luna felt relieved.

 _Everything is going to change. But I can tell it's going to be for the better. I've got to get stronger so I can protect the ones I love._

After a while, Gale broke the silence softly. "Do you want to go back down?" he asked.

Luna shook her head. "Uh-uh. If you don't mind… Can I stay up here with you for a while?" she asked shyly.

Gale grinned as he plopped onto the ground. "Thought you'd never ask. How about we stay until sundown?" he suggested.

Luna smiled. "I'd like that," she agreed. As she tried to sit down next to him, Gale grabbed her wrist and yanked her down into his lap. Her face tinted with pink at his actions and her eyes widened. "G-G-Gale!" she stuttered. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?"

Gale smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her with him. "Just relax. This is the best seat you're going to get," he joked.

Luna failed to reply and only adjusted herself in Gale's lap. Her eyes went out to the horizon that caressed her mountains and she leaned back into Gale's chest, feeling his head rest atop of hers. She exhaled loudly.

 _Tomorrow will be a new day. And tomorrow, I'll give them my answer._

It was only after a couple of moments of silence Gale broke it. "By the way, please don't tell your idiot of a brother about this," he pleaded. "He'd totally try and fail to kick my ass."

Luna laughed. "Igneel isn't that bad," she defended. "Besides, everyone knows you two are best friends!"

Gale looked affronted at that, but mostly embarrassed. "There's no way I'd be friends with a jackass like him!"

Luna only laughed. "Sure, sure," she waved off.

"Wha—? I'm serious about this, Blondie, don't laugh at me! He's a dumbass!"

°•°•°•°

Downstairs, Igneel sneezed a small bout of fire and rubbed his nose.

Mary Jane looked at him in disgust. "The heck was that for?"

Igneel sniffled. "I don't know. I feel like someone is talking shit about me," he said, looking up at the ceiling suspiciously.

Mary Jane snorted. "Maybe you're hearing my thoughts," she muttered.

Igneel rubbed his chin.

 _I don't know why, but I really want to kick Gale's ass right now._

* * *

Gary and Nashi watched from the rooftops as Maria and Pierre cried as they hugged Jean whom laughed and assured them he was fine.

Nashi smiled at the intimate family moment. "It's great Jean was reunited with Marie and Pierre," she commented. "He's really loved by them."

"They're raising him well," Gary conceded. "He's in good hands."

"Are you really not going to collect the reward?" Nashi asked him.

Gary nodded. "They need their money more than I do," he explained. "Besides, we did what anyone should have done."

Nashi looked back at the small family.

 _He's right. Our reward is seeing all the kids reunite with their loved ones._

It was heartwarming to see aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents find their children. The children were ecstatic to see their real families.

 _I just wonder_ , Nashi thought, _how Jay and Aisha will do_.

 _The four of them looked at the last three portals open. Nashi's harp had disappeared when the last child had been rounded into their home portal. Still, the portals of Roseberry, Twin Thorn, and Muru Town stayed open, but all of them could see the portals were slowly closing without the song to sustain them. Aisha looked nervously into her own portal while Jay looked at his with relieved eyes. Gary and Nashi stood in front of the portal to Muru Town._

 _Aisha smiled over at the three of them. "I'm going to miss you guys," she confessed. "I've never had so much fun!"_

 _Gary chuckled and reached over to pat Aisha's head as he would do to Julia or Silver. "Just hope you won't have this much 'fun' in the future," he advised. "Make sure you go straight home."_

 _Aisha nodded, staring up at him in admiration. "I will," she promised. She turned to Nashi and a shy smile adorned her face as she addressed the elder Mage. "Thanks, Nashi, for being my friend and helping me see where I was," she appreciated._

 _Nashi dismissed the praise with a shake of her head. "It was nothing," she said. "It's what Fairy Tail specializes in."_

" _You won't forget about me, right?" Aisha wanted to confirm._

 _Nashi laughed. "How could I? I'll make sure I write to you every day and make sure you do the same, okay?"_

 _Aisha beamed. "Yeah! Okay!"_

" _Tell that sister of yours she can definitely visit me any time," Jay chimed at Nashi with a smirk._

 _Nashi's mind went to a boy of glaring red eyes and black hair. She and Gary exchanged a secretive smile._

" _Of course I will," Nashi promised. "But don't get your hopes up, got it?"_

 _Jay shrugged. "I'll take my chances." He gave them a salute and a good-bye smile. "See you!" he farewelled as he stepped into his portal, disappearing from the world._

 _Aisha waved at them as she stepped through. "Hope we meet again!" she trilled, then disappeared into her own realm._

" _Ready?"_

 _Nashi looked the hand Gary offered her. She took the hand without hesitation and nodded. "I'm ready," she determined._

 _And so, the two stepped into the portal, back to Muru Town._

 _DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

The chapel bells chimed as the clock tower of Muru moved its hour hand to the number eight.

Gary's eyes widened in alarm. "Come on! We'll miss the train!"

Nashi and Gary frantically leapt from the rooftops to solid ground. They sprinted toward the train station, ignoring the stares they received for their rushed states, and ended up making it just as the man called last call for their train. They rushed into open seats on their cart as they train growled and stalked the train tracks.

Nashi let out a deep sigh as she sunk into her seat. "I could go for Mama's cooking right now," she yawned. "And maybe a nap. I'm so tired."

"Angel."

Nashi looked over to Gary. His blue eyes were on the ground and he looked tense. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Angel, I—… I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Gary apologized heavily.

Nashi sat up. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I brought you on my mission that had basically no information. I got separated from you. You could have been killed or worse. You were tortured by that woman. You could have died," Gary lamented.

"But I didn't," Nashi pointed out. "Gary, you told me you wanted me by your side, right? You said it didn't matter if I was S-Class or not. You have to trust that I can take care of myself."

Gary clenched his fists. His teeth gnashed together in a loathing fashion. "I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. You could have _died_ , Angel," he persisted.

"I could say the same to you!" Nashi retorted loudly. When a few curious eyes wandered onto them, she effectively lowered her voice. "We are _Mages_. We risk our lives every day to save someone else, to do our job. We're bound to get hurt, but we watch each other's backs."

"I should have never taken you on this job," Gary regretted.

Nashi was physically hurt at that comment. Rage coursed through her, riding over her hurt. "God, get _over_ yourself that I got hurt! I came through just like you did. I would think you'd be proud of me for it, but I guess I was wrong. You want us to be partners, to be equals? You're certainly doing such a great job as making me feel the opposite." She felt her eyes sting and forced herself to look away. "We're a team, you stupid dog," she fumed in a murmur. "If you can't realize what that means, then…" Her hands clenched into fists. "Maybe we aren't the partners we think we are," she decided to say. She swung her tearful glower to the window, her arms crossing under her chest in efforts to comfort herself.

 _The nerve of him. I save him and this is the thanks I get? Ungrateful dog! How could he not see how worried I was for him?_

Her glare softened.

 _How could he not see that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he got hurt and I'm blaming myself for his injuries?_

Gary looked at Nashi, shocked. He reached for her. "Angel, I…" He stopped himself and put down his hand. He looked at his lap. "We are equals," he promised quietly. "We've always been equals. I see you as me partner in every way and I trust you with my life and more."

Nashi hmphed. "You have a funny way of showing it," she grunted.

Gary sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for saying all that. I guess I'm still a little freaked out over when I saw Orias torture you." His eyes shimmered at the memories, anger and guilt heavy in them. "When I first lost you in that castle, I knew I had to do everything to find you again. But…when I saw you screaming like that and bleeding like that, I…"

Nashi slid her eyes over to Gary to see him bowing his head at her.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Gary whispered, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry for not protecting you."

Nashi raised an eyebrow. Then, she blew out air through her mouth. "You dummy," she deemed. "Enough with this 'sorry' crap, got it? For a guy always flirting, apologizing like this isn't too attractive."

"But I failed you," Gary moped. "I let you get injured."

"Hey. Look at me right now," Nashi commanded.

Gary looked up.

Remorseful cerulean clashed with hard hickory.

"Let's get something straight," Nashi decided, raising a finger. "You didn't 'let' me do anything. Anything and everything I did in this couple days were of _my_ decision and _my_ free will, _got it_? Don't take responsibility for my judgment. Only I have that right." She raised up another finger. "And another thing," she added. "You didn't fail me. We're a team, you stupid dog. We work together. We protect each other. It's not a one-way street. I want you to remember that, okay?"

Gary nodded.

"And finally…" Nashi sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and the action made Gary flinch and shut his eyes, expecting another scolding. "…I want a 'thank you'."

Gary opened his eyes to see a smiling Nashi looking at him. "Um… Excuse me?"

"I want a 'thank you'," Nashi repeated. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms smugly. "I saved your life, you know. If it wasn't for me, you'd be Granny's new boy toy with a dog collar and everything. I think a 'thank you' is in order."

Gary blinked. Then, he began to laugh. "You're quite something, Angel," he breathed. "But…thank you, Angel." He reached out to take her hand, making her wary.

"What are you doing?" Nashi demanded to know.

Gary simply smiled as he raised her hand to his lips. "I'm thanking you, Angel." He gave a kiss to her knuckles. "And, if it takes jobs like this to give me opportunities like this, then it's definitely work it." He kissed her hand again. "Thank you, Angel, for your hard work and for saving not just my life, but my Devil's." He looked up at her with an alluring gaze that could capture any heart. "You are my guardian angel, Angel," he purred.

Nashi's jaw was dropped and wide open as her whole body turned red. She quickly took back her hand, sputtering indignantly. "Y-Y-You can't j-j-just do that to a girl, you stupid dog," she stammered, keeping her hand close to her. "That's just wrong and gross!" She blinked rapidly, looking at everywhere but him. "Anyways, there are other ways to thank me, you know."

Gary watched in amusement as Nashi grew more flustered. "I know, but I like this way the most," he admitted. "It's cute when you get flustered. It's a definite turn on."

Nashi scowled, though could feel her ears burning. "God, you're such a sleazy dog," she grumbled. "Keep your flirting antics to yourself. And don't just thank me for saving your ass. Thank my new soul, Seraphim."

"Give him my thanks for saving my Devil and myself," Gary requested.

Something occurred to Nashi, making her forget her blush. "Hey, speaking of your Devil… Mind if I talk to him?

Gary smiled at Nashi. "I was hoping you would ask," he confessed. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply out of his nose. His black hair glowed into a silvery-white after a few moments. His eyes snapped open into those glowing sapphire pools that gleamed intimidatingly against the darkness of his eyes.

"Angel," the Devil greeted cordially, his voice a type a strange you could not put your finger on. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Nashi nodded, trying to form what she wanted to say in her head. "Yes, I did. I—… I want to thank you," she explained.

The Devil raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to deserve your thanks?" he questioned.

Nashi squirmed a little at his gaze. His sapphire eyes were so raw to her that it could feel overwhelming. "I don't appreciate you enough as I should," she said. "You've done so much for me and Gary. I want you to know I'm thankful and I will always protect you."

The Devil smiled and shook his head. "There is no need to thank me for such a thing," he dismissed. "I will always fight by your side, Angel."

"Yeah, well…" Nashi stood up and walked over to him. Pink dusted her cheeks as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks anyways," she said in gratitude before scampering back to her seat.

Pink coated the Devil's cheeks as his eyes portrayed his shock in Nashi's actions. In a rush, Gary was back in control, his hair black and eyes a normal sea blue. The pink was gone from his cheeks. He blinked once, twice, three times, and looked at Nashi in surprise.

"What did you say to him?" he asked her.

Nashi turned her head away from him and stared out the window with her blush still present. "You heard me," she argued.

Gary shook his head. "I didn't," he confessed. "The second he was in control, he blocked my senses. And now, he's remaining silent, but I can feel him being embarrassed." His mouth twitched into a smile. "How did you manage to get an Ice Devil embarrassed?"

Nashi only shrugged. "Nothing really." She smiled. "I'm just grateful to him. I gave him something for it, that's a—" A yawn broke her words.

Gary chuckled. "Sleep," he softly ordered. "You deserve some rest."

Nashi yawned again and nodded, resting her head on the cool glass.

" _On the contrary, dear, that blood in your veins says to me you are just like me. You are one of us thanks to the King. We will meet again, Princess Nashi Dragneel. I know it."_

Those words rang in Nashi's head as she nodded off into a light sleep.

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

With Luna deciding to train, what's in store for our newest Mage? And what did Lady Orias mean by her words? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure_.

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at you. "I hope you enjoyed today's episode and you're ready for today's Fairy Lesson!" She twirls around. "And today we're going to be joined by…!"

A spotlight appears and hits Chibi-Mary Jane who has a less-than-pleased look on her face.

"…Mary Jane!" Chibi-Luna cheers. She bounces over to Chibi-Mary Jane with gleaming eyes. "So, Mary Jane, what are you going to teach us today?"

" **Darkness Magic** , I guess," Chibi-Mary Jane mutters. "It's—"

"Totally awesome!" Chibi-Igneel butts in, popping up and clinging to Mary Jane. "MJ is awesome at Darkness Magic! They call her the Dark Empress for a reason!"

Chibi-Mary Jane peels Chibi-Igneel off her and dangles him off the ground. "Piss off, moron," she grunts before throwing him out of the shot. She looks at you with a bored expression. "Darkness Magic is a Caster-type Magic. Basically, I control the power of darkness." She raises her hand and violet Magic sets her hand ablaze. "See? How fun," she sneers.

Chibi-Luna nods enthusiastically. "Mmm-hmm! Darkness Magic can destroy anything in its path. It can block attacks and pick up a lot of stuff, but it's limited to the user, right, Mary Jane?"

Chibi-Mary Jane nods. "Yeah. It's like any other type of Magic. You can do just about anything with it. A lot of people think it's the 'evil Magic', but they're pretty stupid," she informs. "Dark Mages and Darkness Magic have no relation. Get that through your skulls and maybe, you won't piss me off." A dark aura radiates from Chibi-Mary Jane, deadly. " _Understand_?" she hisses.

Chibi-Luna laughs nervously, a sweatdrop appearing on her brow. "Wow, Mary Jane, you certainly can be scary…"

The two announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **OF MOUNTAINS AND MYSTERIES**!"

Chibi-Igneel pops in, looking at Chibi-Mary Jane with a carefree grin on his face. "Hey, MJ. How many episodes do you think it'll take until you're my partner?"

Chibi-Mary Jane walks off. "What? Did someone hear something?" she asks. "Guess it was a bug."

Chibi-Igneel runs after Chibi-Mary Jane with comical tears in his eyes. "MJ, wait! Why do you have to be so mean?" he whines.

"Guess you'll have to tune into the next episode to figure it out, moron," Chibi-Mary Jane shouts back.

Chibi-Luna sighs as she watches them. "Now _that_ is a finishing line." She turns to you. "And you won't have to wait too long. The next episode comes out today!"

 _BANG_.

Chibi-Igneel huddles to the ground with his hand over his bruised jaw while Chibi-Mary Jane scowls at him. "Back off, moron! You're too close!" she barks.

Chibi-Igneel's eyes water. "But, I just want to play!" he whines.

"Play with someone else!" Chibi-Mary Jane snaps before stalking off.

Chibi-Luna sweatdrops. "Although, it may take a few more episodes until you understand those two."

* * *

 **Voice Actors in Order of New Character Appearances**

1\. Erika Mendez as Paige Strauss

2\. Christina Vee as Penelope Strauss

3\. Xanthe Huynh as Ena Fernandes

4\. Erika Lindbeck as Mary Jane Dreyar


	5. Adventure 005

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time on _Fairy Adventure_ , our heroes Nashi and Gary came up with a plan to burst out of their cage while Luna got "the talk". The Magic talk; not the other one! And man, does she have a lot to think about too. Nashi runs into Jay who turns out to be a Mage himself who snuck into the dimension to save a friend. Aisha remembers who she really is and joins up with Jay, Nashi, and Gary to stop "Grandmother" from her plans. As Gale worries about Luna—which is totally cute, by the way—Nashi and Gary confront "Grandmother" who turns about to be Lady Orias who isn't really such a kind lady. She takes Gary and leaves Nashi to defend herself from the possessed kids, but thankfully, Nashi can jog their memories and break the spell over them. Still, she gets kidnapped with Jay and Aisha and brought to Lady Orias who's trying to separate Gary and his devil. And I thought _I_ had separation issues! Her plans fail when Nashi steps in with her new soul Divine Soul: Seraphim and totally kicks butt! While Nashi opens the portals, Luna must figure out what she must do and Gale helps her. Meanwhile, the kids have all been returned to their home and Nashi and Gary catch their train just in the nick of time. Even if Gary and Nashi work out their lover's quarrel, Lady Orias' words stick with Nashi.

" _On the contrary, dear, that blood in your veins says to me you are just like me. You are one of us thanks to the King. We will meet again, Princess Nashi Dragneel. I know it."_

Things seem to be getting serious here. Or maybe that's just the smell of blossoming romance…

* * *

" _Yes_ …"

Oozing out of the pores of the mountains came a thick fog. It was the type of you-can't-see-anything-in-this fog. The fog blew forth and doused the mountain in its presence. The snow scrambled frantically, kicking up more snow and sowing into the fog with their frightened white color.

Inside the mountains, the caverns glistened with their ice. Icy fog coated the halls of the mountains. A deep chuckle bounced off the walls, ominous and promising.

" _Lest my storm bring my prey_ ," came a rumble. " _And let the fun…_ **begin**."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _God's Hammer_!"

" _Red Flare_!"

Lucy easily dodged Nashi's swing and Igneel's attack. She smiled at her children. "You'll have to try harder than that to hit me," she teased.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Today, our adventure starts with a battle-training day at the Dragneel Household. Our young heroes Igneel and Nashi have taken the day off from work to train with their mother, Celestial Spirit Queen Lucy Heartfilia, while Luna and Luke observe. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi grinned, gripping her hammer. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm not giving up yet."

"Neither am I," Igneel said, leaping back to his sister. The two of them looked at each other with those darn Dragneel grins and fired-up eyes to match and nodded.

Nashi allowed her hammer to disperse into pink sparkles and raised a hand to the air. "Let's see how you handle this! _Divine Soul: Seraphim_!" she chanted. A pink Magic circle appeared underneath Nashi as a pink light engulfed her body except for her brown eyes. The pink formed her battle armor for her while a glowing helmet appeared above her. The helmet gently landed on Nashi's head and shielded her eyes. Instantly, the pink cracked and shattered off Nashi's body and left her in her Seraphim form.

Igneel tensed as his red Magic Circle appeared beneath him. " _Holy Fire_!" he cried.

It was mesmerizing to see Igneel create the flames. Light blue flames appeared underneath Igneel's feet. They licked at his feet and crawled on him like a curious kitten. The flames fanned out and spread across his body, sprinting up his back and stomach before coating his arms and finally his shoulders, neck, and head.

Lucy beamed. "Nashi, you got a new soul! And Igneel, you're finally able to control your Holy Fire! I'm so proud of you both!" she flattered.

Igneel smiled, pride glowing his onyx eyes. "Thanks, Ma! Let's show you what we can do!"

Nashi quickly raised her hands. " _Seven Stars_!"

Igneel disappeared for a moment and reappeared lunging at his mother only a few feet in front of her. He raised a fist. " _Holy Fist_!"

The two attacks flew at Lucy and an explosion happened. Smoke covered everything and wind kicked up smoke and dust, forcing Nashi to brace herself. Igneel jumped back near her, his flames dying as he shielded himself from the impact. It took a little while for the smoke and dust to clear. And as Nashi and Igneel lowered their arms to see what their damage had done, their jaws dropped in shock.

"B-B-But…" Nashi stammered.

"How?" Igneel whispered in disbelief.

Virgo looked at the children blankly. "Greetings, Master Igneel and Lady Nashi," she offered in cordial salutations. She glanced back at Lucy. "Are you all right, Princess?" she asked.

Lucy nodded and offered Virgo a smile. "I am and thank you, Virgo," she appreciated. "You can go now."

Virgo nodded and disappeared in a soft poof of smoke.

Lucy grinned over at her children. "Did I mention my spirits will always be there to help me too?" she asked.

"But _how_?" Nashi demanded. "We totally had you!"

Igneel nodded in agreement. "You had no time to call Virgo out! How did you do that?"

Lucy winked and put a finger to her lips. "That's a secret." A Magic Circle appeared under her and she said, "Let your mama show you what she's got. _Virgo Form_!" Golden light encased Lucy for a few moments before dispersing. She was left in a maid uniform and a determined grin.

"Yeah, Lucy! Lookin' good!"

Luna turned in her chair on the deck to see her father coming outside with a drink in his hand. He offered her mother a wink and a thumbs-up. "Man, I forgot how much I love your Virgo Form," he whistled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but blushed at Natsu's compliment. "You say that about all my Star Dresses," she reminded him.

"That's because they're all my favorite," Natsu chuckled, making his children laugh alongside him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Natsu grinned nervously and began to sweat bullets. "What do you mean, Lucy?"

"You compliment me when you've done something," Lucy reminded. "Natsu, what did you do?"

"Can't I just compliment the love of my life?" Natsu asked, offended. Though, his voice shook. "Come on, Lucy, I think I'm above giving you compliments to cover my tracks."

Lucy stared at him for a moment before huffing. She turned back to Igneel and Nashi. "If I find out you broke something, you are outside, Dragneel," she threatened.

Natsu gulped and nodded. "A-Aye, sir…"

Lucy began speaking to her son and daughter. "All right, so what can you tell me about…?"

Natsu sat in a chair in-between Luke and Luna and sighed in relief. "Thank God she didn't catch me. I thought I was dead for sure."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

Natsu fiddled with his scarf. "I—uh—well—… I might've _accidently_ broken one of your mom's favorite plates…"

Luna laughed. "Oh, she's going to kill you!" she sang pleasantly.

" _Why do you sound so happy about that?!_ " Natsu whined.

Luke sighed. "Is it one of Grandma's or was it a gift?"

"A gift from some place in Mount Hakobe," Natsu said. He scowled at the thought of it. "Stupid _Gray_ bought it for her."

Luna frowned darkly. "Uncle Gray is _not_ 'stupid'," she scolded in a slight snarl.

Natsu waved his arms, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "Right, baby girl, I don't really mean that insult," he assured quickly.

Luna nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Natsu gave a loud breath relief.

 _I don't know what's worse. Lucy on my ass or Luna on my ass…_

"I can make an illusion of the plate until you get a new one," Luke told his father. "But you still have to tell Mom."

Natsu was already radiating with happiness when Luke spoke. "I so owe you!" he cheered, crying comical tear of joy. "You were always the favorite son!"

Igneel suddenly jerked his head towards his father, betrayed. "I heard that, you old fart!" he yelled.

Luke grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that," he warned.

Natsu nodded. "Anything you want," he promised. He watched as Lucy began lecturing Nashi and Igneel on the importance of carefully watching their opponent. "Your mom really does look so damn beautiful in her Star Dresses," he commented.

Luke gave his father an odd look. "You say that about everything Mom wears," he pointed out.

Natsu shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He looked up in thought. "Then again, she already knows she looks good, so it's not like me saying anything will matter."

" _Papa_ …" came an eerily frightening voice.

Natsu stiffened as a dark aura surrounded Luna.

"Mama is beautiful, _don't you agree_?" Luna hissed.

Natsu waved his hands frantically. "Right, right, she's beautiful! Gorgeous! Amazing! I didn't mean she wasn't! I just meant she knows she looks good and should be proud of it!" he spluttered.

Luna gave her father a narrowed-eye glower. Then, she suddenly looked over at Luke as though realizing something. "Wait. How come you're not training?" she asked him.

Natsu gaped.

 _She lost interest so quickly!_

"Since my Magic's basis is defensive Magic, I don't think I'd be faring well during today's offensive training," Luke admitted. "Not that I don't know any offensive Magic or anything, but sensei told me to take the day off and finish up my reading."

"Oh? You mean Mystogan," Luna realized. "That's right. He's your sensei."

Natsu leaned back in his chair. "Speaking of Mystogan, he should be coming up to the front door any second now with Lance and Gary," he casually mentioned, his eyes never leaving Lucy.

Luna blinked in surprise. "You can hear that far away?"

Natsu shot his daughter a grin. "Of course I can, baby girl. I'm just awesome like that. Do you mind getting the door for them?"

Luna nodded and sprung up from her chair. She went over to the doors and slipped inside just as the doorbell rang. She sprinted out of the kitchen and down the halls, shouting, "I'm coming!" Luna broke out of the hall and raced over to the door, unlocking it. She swung open the door with a sunny grin on her face at the man in front of her door. "Hey, Misty," she trilled.

Mystogan sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he asked. His neat scarlet hair and confidence made people know he was the proud son of the great Titania. But with the reserved brown eyes behind his glasses and his studious nature, his father's traits were prominent.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mystogan Fernandes_

 _ **Age**_ _: 21_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Heavenly Body Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: chocolate cake_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: messiness_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: When Mystogan removes his glasses, you know he's gotten serious_ ⌟

Luna hummed mockingly. "About one hundred more times before I consider it," she teased. "Come on. You love the nickname."

Mystogan could not help but to give Luna a soft smile. "Only when it comes from you or my sisters," he said.

"Mind if we use it once and a while?" Lance's voice joked as he appeared behind Mystogan. He gave Luna a smile. "Hey, Lu. It's been a while." The signature white hair made him known as a member of the Strauss family with kindness in his green eyes, but the Magic Headphones around his neck and his toughness when it came to training brought out the side his father gave him.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lance Dreyar_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Lightning_

 _ **Likes**_ _: cooking_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: caterpillars_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Don't be fooled by Lance's kindness! His lightning is no joke_ ⌟

Luna tutted at him. "It wouldn't be if you stopped by to see me once and a while."

Lance laughed. "Sorry. I've been busy. But I promise we will go and catch up with ice cream one of these days."

Luna's eyes brightened at that. "Really?"

Gary walked up to the group with a shaking head. "Bribing Lu with ice cream? The great Bolt has stooped to a new low," he jested.

"I can't have Lu mad at me. I heard she got her Magic and its powerful. I don't want her to take it out on me," Lance joked back.

Mystogan looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow. "Is it true though? Did you finally get your Magic?" he asked.

Luna smiled and nodded. "I did. I can finally be a Fairy Tail Mage and go on missions!"

"Mage or not, you'll always be a part of Fairy Tail," Lance assured her.

"By the way, are your parents home?" Gary asked. "We need to talk to them and to you."

Luna nodded and pointed down the hall. "They're outside," she told them. "Come on. I'll take you to them." She opened the door wider for the three Mages to come inside before closing it behind her. Taking the lead, Luna walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. She went to the backdoors and opened one of the two, allowing them outside. She followed them out and closed the door behind her when she heard a chair scraping against the wood.

Luke had instantly stood and bowed at Mystogan. "Sensei," he uttered respectfully.

Mystogan raised a hand. "No 'sensei' today. I'm here on business with Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy," he stated.

Natsu looked over at Mystogan with a frown. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Lance shook his head. "Can we talk to you two privately?" he requested.

Natsu nodded and his eyes went back to his wife. She was dodging the blows Nashi and Igneel were dishing out onto her and looked amused as her children broke into sweat while she looked refreshed.

"Lucy!" he called. "Can you take a break and come here for a second?"

Lucy heard Natsu's call and nodded at him before holding a hand to stop Nashi and Igneel. She muttered something to them and the two of them nodded and leapt into battle positions whilst facing each other. Lucy strutted away from the battle and broke her Star Dress spell only to return to her tank top and shorts and bare feet. She climbed the steps of the deck. Natsu leapt to greet her, giving her a peck on the mouth. She briefly gave him an affectionate smile before turning her smile onto the S-Class Mages in front of her.

"Gary, hey! Lance! Mystogan!" Lucy greeted brightly. "It's been a while since I've last seen you two!"

Lance smiled back at Lucy. "Hey, Aunt Lucy. Can we talk to you and Uncle Natsu and Lu for a sec?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 005**

 _Of Mountains and Mysteries_

山頂上の冬の嵐！輝くルナの時間になりましたでしょうか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The group sat in the dining room. Natsu naturally took the head of the table with Lucy and Luna on either side. Gary sat beside Luna and Lance sat beside Lucy with Mystogan taking the other head of the table.

Natsu was the first to cut to the chase. "So, what's this about?"

Mystogan was the one to start the explanation. "On my last mission, I stopped by a small town near the Arborea Summit. Rumor has it a strange blizzard has come over the mountains and no one can even get into the tunnels up there. I went to investigate, but the storm surrounding the mountains was an enchanted fog."

Lucy frowned at that. "Was it poisonous?" she asked.

Mystogan shook his head. "No, but I'm not too sure what it does. I stayed away from it."

"So, you're here to talk about that?" Natsu checked.

Mystogan smiled and looked over at Luna. "Actually, I came over here because of that and because of Luna."

Luna blinked in surprise. "Me?"

Mystogan nodded. "You see, when I came back to the guild, I told my mother and First Master about my discovery and they believed I should investigate with my own team. I picked Gary due to his ability to handle cold and his Devil is very useful in strange Magic situations. I picked Lance because of his Radar Sense. And I want Luna to come with us."

Luna blinked, taken back. "No way! Seriously?"

Lance chuckled. "We wouldn't joke with you about this," he promised.

Still, the shock in Luna's eyes did not die down. "But why?" she questioned.

Gary was the one who answered. "When First Master told us about your Magic and how you agreed to wanting to train, she thought it'd be best for you to go on this investigation with us."

"But _why_?" Luna pressed again. "I can't even control my Magic. I don't know how I even did it the first time." She sighed and looked down at the table. "I don't think I'd be any use to you guys."

"I think it's a great idea!"

Everyone looked over at Natsu who smiled in approval at the group of S-Class Mages before him. At Lucy's incredulous look, Natsu shrugged. "I don't see the problem with Luna getting some experience," he told his wife. "She needs to know what it's like out there."

"But we don't even know what she'll be facing," Lucy argued.

Lance piped up. "Don't worry, Aunt Lucy. All three of us will make sure Luna is protected," he assured. "Her safety will take priority."

"It would be a good experience with her. Both my mother and First Master agree and, frankly, I do too," Mystogan pointed out to Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know…"

Natsu reached out to take on of Lucy's hand and covered it with his own. He gave her a reassuring grin. "Lucy—"

Gary cut him off. "Uncle Natsu, can I talk to you in private?" he requested.

Natsu nodded and something unreadable flashed in his eyes. He got up from his seat with Gary and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear before following Gary out of the dining room and somewhere else in the house.

Mystogan turned to Luna. "What do you think, Luna?" he asked. "Would you like to come with us?"

Luna bit her lip. "Would I have to fight anything?" she asked. "I'm not exactly helpful when it comes to fighting."

Lance shook his head. "Your safety comes first, Lu. If you don't want to fight, we won't make you and we'll protect you from everything we can."

For a few moments, Luna did not say anything. Her stare went onto the table, long and hard. But after a minute or so, she slowly nodded her head. She looked up at her mother, brown eyes determined with a bit of uncertainty. "I want to go with them, Mama," she decided.

"Are you _sure_ , Lu?" Lucy asked.

Luna nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I want to help, if I can. And if Master and Mavis say I should go, then I want to go. I want to learn all I can," she clarified.

Lucy bit her lip. She looked over at Mystogan and Lance. "I don't doubt the three of you. I just don't want her to have another outburst if she gets into trouble," she explained as Luna's head lowered at the memories. "I've been on plenty of missions to know plans don't always work out the way you want them."

"Rest assured, Aunt Lucy, we'll do everything we can so Luna doesn't get into any trouble, but if she does, she won't be alone," Mystogan promised. "She'll be with one of us at all times."

Natsu and Gary came back into the room silently. Gary settled back in his seat with his blue eyes friendly and a easy grin on his face. Natsu sat back in his seat and looked at Luna.

"Do you want to go with them?" he asked her gently. "We won't force you."

Luna nodded. "I want to," she stated. "I really do, Papa."

Natsu nodded back approvingly. "Then I say she should go for it," he decided.

"Natsu," Lucy quickly objected.

Natsu shushed her when he put a hand on top of hers. Eased onyx clashed with worried chocolate, conveying a silent message. "It's okay, Lucy. She wants to go. And who better is she to go with than these three? She'll be fine," he soothed. "She'll kick butt and be awesome at it."

Lucy stared back at him, her eyes shimmering with something unreadable. After a few more moments, she sighed loudly. "Fine," she allowed, defeated. "She can go."

Luna raised a fist in the air. "This is going to be awesome!" she cheered. "My first mission!"

The whole tabled laughed at Luna's enthusiasm.

Mystogan smiled widely at her. "Yes, your first mission," he agreed. He, Lance, and Gary stood up to take their leave. Mystogan lingered. "Make sure to pack warm clothes. I don't think I can deal with someone catching a cold. Right, Lance?"

Lance frowned at Mystogan. "That was once!" he defended.

"Yes, and three times after that," Mystogan said dryly, causing Gary to snicker.

Lance looked over at Luna with a smile. "Misty is right, Lu. We'll come by tomorrow morning to get you. Our train leaves at noon tomorrow," he instructed. He waved a hand as he, Mystogan, and Gary left the dining. "Bye, Uncle Natsu, Aunt Lucy."

Natsu and Lucy both said their farewells and soon the three men were out of the house.

Luna leapt from her chair and gave her father a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" she gushed excitedly.

Natsu laughed and hugged her back. "I can't say 'no' to my baby girl," he teased, releasing her.

Luna tossed him a cheeky smile as she ran over to Lucy and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Lucy chuckled as Luna released her and held onto her daughter's hand. She studied Luna's eyes. "And you're _sure_ you want to do this?" she checked.

Luna nodded. "I do," she answered. "I've been waiting to do a mission for so long. I may not be able to do too much, but maybe I'll be able to help in some way." When Luna saw the worry hidden in her mother's eyes, she laughed and gave Lucy another hug. "I'll be okay, Mama. I promise I will," she assured.

Lucy hugged her daughter tightly. "You keep saying that now, but being a Dragneel means you get into plenty of trouble," she muttered.

"I heard that!"

Lucy and Luna let go of each other to see Natsu giving them a grin. "I don't get into 'plenty of trouble'," he defended. "It's just called me being awesome like always!"

Lucy snorted. " _Please_. I could tick off on my fingers, my toes, and our children's fingers and toes about every time you've gotten in trouble and it still wouldn't be enough." She looked at Luna good-humoredly. "He's certainly great at getting into trouble with me. Just like last week when he killed my bluebell flowers with his roar."

"They were dying anyways," Natsu retorted good-naturedly.

"I worked hard to raise them!" Lucy pointed out.

"And they were wilting! It's already fall anyways," Natsu shot back. "They were _bound_ to die!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair and padded out of the dining room. "That type of thinking may land you away from me tonight," she trilled.

Natsu immediately stood up from his chair and chased after Lucy, whining for forgiveness, while she ran away from him in laughter.

Luna shook her head at her parents.

 _I hope I find love like that someday._

She skipped out of the dining room to go to the stairs.

 _But right now, I've got my first mission tomorrow! I'm definitely going to do my best!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _On the next day…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The sun was grinning, the air was warm, and the wind was faint, but just enough to keep you a comfortable temperature.

Everything Nashi loved.

She sat comfortably on her favorite lounge chair near the pond. A hammock was hanging between two trees a few yards away and a little ways away from her was the little shed filled with equipment needed in case of emergencies. While it was autumn, Magnolia's autumns were fairly warm. And Nashi always took advantage of it by sitting at the pond and reading her favorite magazines.

Pond was an understatement. The body of water was a deep, rich blue with plenty of wildlife living in it. A few dragonflies were seen skimming the top only for a fish to capture one of them. With most of the Dragneel property being in a forest, the body of water was steep enough and large enough to be considered a small lake.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Dragon Pond. It resides near the Dragneel Household. Natsu Dragneel named it in honor of all fallen dragons from battles long ago and also for the dragonflies and dragon lilies who made their home near the pond. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I _so_ deserve some relaxation time," Nashi sighed blissfully. She flipped to another page in the _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine. She saw an ad for a new drink with the use of Aunt Mira as a model. She picked up her lemonade and took a sip of it. She sighed again. "No annoying brothers, no dumb dogs. Just me." She set her drink back down. "Hope I make it back in time to see Luna off on her first mission."

Nashi flipped the page. The next two were just photos from Hearts Kreuz upcoming winter line.

 _I need to go shopping with Mama and Lu. Winter's coming pretty soon. Wasn't Lu talking about wanting to get new sweaters?_

She turned the page and she saw something interesting. It was an interview. The title of the article was "Behind the Bolt: Catching Lightning". Nashi's eyes widened when she saw a humble image of Lance with his eyes closed and a hand on his neck, his lips curved into laughter.

 _Aine never said he was doing an interview_ , Nashi thought.

She looked at the interviewer. She was a perky woman of vibrant orange hair and eager green eyes.

 _Petra Cromwell. I remember her a little. She's known for finding wizards who hide from reporters. But to think, she got an interview with Lance…_

Either way, Nashi read into the article.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

PAGE | 24

 **BEHIND THE BOLT**

 **Catching Lightning**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Mr. "Bolt" on the tales of fairies, his secrets to success, and how his life as "The Bolt" is.**

 _The wonderful town of Magnolia is the home of the notorious Fairy Tail Guild, a guild known for legends and its infamous guild brawls. Many great wizards such as Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander—or better yet, the Fire Dragon King—of Fairy Tail, and the great "Titania" Erza Scarlet are in such a guild. Lance Dreyar is one of those great wizards. Son of Lightning Master Laxus Dreyar and Demoness Mirajane, this railgun was destined for greatness. When he showed me the extent of his powers by letting me accompany him, I was amazed at his Magic Prowess. "Anyone can do it, as long as they're determined," he told me._

 _It seems Bolt had inherited the friendly presence of his well-known mother for as we sit down to talk I already felt relaxed. "I'm glad I can make people comfortable around me," he tells me as we settle into the booth of a restaurant. "I want people to see me for who I am and not for my status." And as we talk, he tells me about the elusive life he lives and the tales among the fairies—and the success behind his status and power._

— _Petra_

 **Petra Cromwell** : You've been hiding from me, Mister Dreyar!

 **Lance Dreyar** : I'm sorry, Petra. I guess I'm just a little interview-shy.

 **Petra Cromwell** : Well, you're doing fine so far! Besides, I would think as a member of Fairy Tail, you'd be used to all this attention.

 **Lance Dreyar** : No way! My little sister Mary Jane is great in the spotlight, but I prefer to stay away from it.

 **PC** : Oh, yes, Mary Jane! Isn't she quite the beauty? Takes after your parents' good looks! Is she going to be our next model?

 **LD** : I'm not sure. Last time the offer came around, she claimed she wasn't interested. But you never know. My little sister may change her mind.

 **PC** : But what about you? Thinking about becoming our next male model, Mister Dreyar?

 **LD** : Oh, no. I don't think I have what it takes to be a model. I'm not too photogenic to be honest. I think I'll leave all the modeling up to my mom.

 **PC** : Misses Dreyar is very beautiful. I've only met her twice, but each time I've met her, it's like having a second mother.

 **LD** : Yeah. My mom definitely sets people at ease. I don't know how she does it, but she can make anyone feel relaxed around her.

 **PC** : Now, are you closer to your mom or your dad?

 **LD** : That's tough. I'd like to say both, but I think I'm closer to my mom than my dad. She taught me so much. She taught me how to cook, and clean, and fix my clothes… Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without either of my parents. My apartment would be messier and I'd be eating takeout more than I'd want.

 **PC** : A man that can cook and clean? Quite the catch! Now, normally, I would save this question for later, but since the topic came up, I'll ask now. I know all the ladies out there are dying to know if the famous "Bolt" has someone that can make him spark or if he's a bachelor looking for his lady.

 **LD** : I'm single, but I'm not looking for anyone at the moment. I don't know if too many women would want to deal with me since I'm away often. But once that special lady comes, I'll let you know if you find me first.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi stopped reading with her eyebrows raised high. "Did he say he was single? What is wrong with him?" she muttered angrily, skimming through the rest of the interview. "How could he—?"

 _The focus shifted on a man with red hair and quiet brown eyes._

Nashi sighed. "Really?" she murmured. "After all this time?" She flipped through three more pages when she felt it. It was a presence that was cold and inviting. Nashi thought nothing of it as she continued to go through her magazine. "What do you want, dog?" she asked boredly.

Gary chuckled from behind her. "Nothing."

Nashi flipped the page. "Good. Then, leave," she dismissed.

"Well, actually, there _is_ one thing…"

Nashi tilted her head a bit as her eyes skimmed over a story about a new band in Fiore. "And that is?" she prompted.

"I got requested to go on a mission and—"

"No," Nashi interjected. "Not happening. Not a chance."

Gary pouted. "Please, Angel," he pleaded. "We're a _team_. We should do missions _together_."

"I'm staying here," Nashi said stubbornly. "You can't make me move."

There came a few beats of pause. "Oh, _really_?"

Nashi did not like Gary's amused tone. "Yes, ' _really_ '. I'm going to have a relaxing day and nothing you do will—"

Nashi gasped as she was slung over his shoulder, the magazine on her chair forgotten. " _Gary_!" she screeched, indignant.

Gary grinned. "Screaming my name, are you, Angel?" he teased.

Nashi ignored his insinuation. "Dog, put me down!" she demanded. "I just want a relaxing day!"

"And I promise I'll take you out _after_ we get back," Gary said simply. "Now, come on! Let's get you ready!"

Nashi could only scream profanities and beat at Gary's back as he ran off with her back to her house.

"You, idiot dog! For the love of God, _let_ – _me_ – _go_!"

* * *

Magnolia Station was not too busy in the middle of the day. At the beginning of the day, those whom had to commute to other towns or wanted a head start on the day would fill the station, some in suits, some not. From four to eight in the afternoon, people would flood the stations again. Trains would be coming in and out quickly, spitting out humans and eating up more. People would be coming home or leaving for home. But in mid-day, only a few travelers were in the station. There was an old woman on a waiting bench, her face hopeful as a train pulled in front of her. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. At another platform was a tired father with his little girl happily licking a lollipop. Only a few people were buying a ticket and the man at the counter seemed to half-despise his job and realize its worth as he mechanically took money and gave them a ticket.

Lance had his headphones in while Mystogan was against the walls, his eyes closed as though he was focusing. Luna soon came and ran up to the duo of Mages with her bag on her shoulder. She halted right in front of Lance to put her hands on her knees, panting.

"I'm…here…" she breathed. "I hope I'm not late."

Lance shook his head as he set his headphones on his neck. "Nah, you're fine. You're right on time," he informed her. He took out a ticket from his pocket and held it out for her. "Here's yours. Just don't lose it."

Luna took her ticket and stared at it.

 _My ticket to my first mission! How exciting!_

"I can't wait to get there," she beamed.

Mystogan walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "When we get to Asagao, stick close to us, okay? They aren't used to Mages in their town, so don't reveal you're a Mage."

Luna nodded in obedience. "Got it."

" _Let me go_!"

Luna looked behind her to see Gary walking into the train station with a ticked-off Nashi whom he dragged. He seemed at ease while she was making vicious threats at him, digging her feet into the ground.

"Get your hands _off_ me, you dog," Nashi snarled as she tried to yank herself away.

Gary tossed her a relaxed smile. "Now, Angel, why would I do that?" he asked as he brought her to the group.

Nashi snatched her hand away from him. "Because I want to go back home and spend the rest of my day _away from you_."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Nashi," she addressed her older sister, "what are you doing here?"

Nashi managed a smile toward her sister. "Hey, Lu. I don't know actually. I was just relaxing when"—she glowered at Gary— "this _dog_ threw me over his shoulder and told me we had a mission."

"We're a _team_ , Angel," Gary stressed. "We should do missions together."

"I give you my permission to go on a mission with anyone you want," Nashi said, turning around. "Now, I'm going ho— _Gary_!"

Gary had Nashi slung over his shoulder easily. "You never listen, do you, Angel?" he sighed.

" _Put me down_!" Nashi screeched.

Gary just grinned. "Will you come with me willingly?"

" _No_!"

"Then you'll have to stay there," Gary decided.

"But…people are staring," Nashi whispered, noticing the odd looks bystanders gave them. She blushed when she saw a little boy pointing at her and whisper something to his mother. The mother shot Nashi a stern look and pulled her son away. "Gary, you can't keep me like this! What's going to happen when we get on the train?" she asked.

Gary gave a one-shoulder shrug. "You'll just have to be on my lap."

" _Not happening_!"

Lance broke into fits of laughter. "Wow, Gary, you've got her wrapped around your finger," he joked.

"It's a work in progress," Gary joked back.

" _The Hell it is a work in progress_!" Nashi denied vigorously.

Mystogan sighed and looked at one of the clocks that hung around the station. "Well, let's go board the train early. It's already at the station on platform eight. We should get our seats."

Mystogan led the way with Lance and Luna following behind and Gary laughing as an embarrassed Nashi continued her complaints mixed with threats.

Luna looked up at Lance. "Were you this nervous when you went on your first mission?" she asked him.

Lance looked up at the ceiling in nostalgia. "My first mission? I was, actually. My first mission was with my dad and we had to help a pack of wolves find a new home." He chuckled at the memories. "You would think it would be such an easy mission, but these wolves were huge and moving them proved to be a challenge. Mom wouldn't let us back in the house because we reeked of slobber. Still, I was so nervous."

"What did you do?" Luna asked.

"My dad helped me," Lance confessed. "He told me not to worry. That it doesn't matter whether we complete the mission or not. As long as I gave it my all and know that I did everything I could to get the job done, then I shouldn't worry so much."

Luna nodded slowly, her eyes drifting to the floor as she rethought Lance's words. "Uncle Laxus sounds like he knew what he was talking about," she commented.

"Somehow, he always does," Lance remarked. "Seems like parents always know the right things to say."

Luna silently agreed to that.

 _Anytime I have a problem, my parents always have the answers to everything. Papa says Mama knows everything, but Mama says Papa knows everything. Though—_ she laughed to herself _—Mama says Papa's ego would inflate if he ever heard that._

Mystogan gave his ticket to the man first and boarded the train. Lance and Luna followed behind shortly with Gary handing both his and Nashi's tickets without ever putting her down. Luna looked around her as she followed Lance.

 _So, this is what a train looks like… Mama says I've been on one when I was little, but still…_

The seats were not all taken up. An old man sat near the window with a coffee and a book while a little girl bounced across from him, all freckles and legs. A young lady slept on the shoulder of a young man whom slept with her. There were two chattering boys whom appeared two years older than Luna. One had enchanting sea green eyes Luna could not stop staring at.

 _His eyes… They're so dreamy…_

Luna failed to notice the other boy noticed she was staring at his friend and nudged him. The boy with enchanting eyes turned his head and looked back at Luna. He scanned her quickly before flashing her a kind grin and she looked down with a blush. She heard his laughter as she passed him quickly. In her haste, she hit someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna quickly apologized.

There was a chuckle. "You're such a clutz."

Luna whipped her head when she recognized the voice as—

"Gale?" she exclaimed. There he was, in front of her, red eyes observant and amused, with a bag on his back. "What are you doing here?"

Gale raised an eyebrow. "You think I would miss out on your first mission?"

Luna stuttered her reply. "Well, um, _no_ , but, uh, how did you—?"

"I told him," came Gary's voice.

Luna looked back to see Gary walking down the aisle with Nashi still on his shoulder.

"When Mystogan came to get Lance and me, I told Gale about you and thought he'd want to come along," Gary explained. "You don't mind, do you?"

Luna shook her head. "No! It's Misty's mission, anyways. As long as he's okay with it, I am too."

"Good." Gale grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get seats away from those two losers you were staring at."

Luna felt herself being pulled down the aisle and glanced back to see the boy with the sea green eyes staring after her in curiosity. "Why? What's wrong with them?" she asked Gale.

"Nothing. I just didn't like how they were talking about you," Gale muttered. He stopped at an empty set of seats. "This should be far enough." He looked back at Luna. "Window or aisle?"

"I'll take the window," Luna said, stepping past Gale. Before she could remove her bag, Gale seemed to be doing it for her. A small blush appeared on Luna's cheeks as he grazed her arms with such gentleness. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it," Gale grunted as he took her bag and his and placed it on the rack above them.

Luna took her seat with Gale sitting beside her. She risked a look at the two boys to see them engaged in conversation. "What were they saying about me?" she asked Gale. She touched her face. "Was there something on my face?"

"They were just going on about how pretty you are," Gale murmured.

Luna looked over at Gale with a cocked eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?" she questioned. "I'm glad they think I am. My mama says I get my looks from my grandmother, but she was _beautiful_. And I'm, well… _me_."

"Don't put yourself down like that." Gale lowered his voice in a harsh growl. "Don't think about yourself so negatively. Why can't you realize how amazing you are—?"

A blush coated Gale's cheeks at his words while Luna merely cocked her head.

Gale was quick to back pedal. "I mean, just don't degrade yourself, Blondie. You're really pretty." The blush furthered on his cheeks. "I mean—!"

"No, it's okay." Luna offered him a shy smile. "Thank you for thinking so. It…means a lot to me."

Gale only grunted and turned away from her, his blush still fresh on his cheeks. "Don't mention it," he said gruffly.

Luna only nodded and looked down at her lap.

 _I never really thought there was anything special about me. But Gale's right. I can't think so negatively. I have to look on the bright side._

Nashi's gnashed insults drew attention to her and her partner.

"You stupid dog! Putme down _now_!" she demanded. "I promise I won't run!"

Gary approached them with Nashi still on his shoulder. He looked at the two of them. "Can we sit here?" he asked.

Luna and Gale both nodded, watching as Nashi was gently lifted off Gary's shoulder and placed in the seat closest to the window. She was beet-red and definitely unhappy.

"You stupid dog!" she growled at him. "How could you do that to me? I am _humiliated_!"

Gary slid into the seat beside her with a satisfied grin on his face. "You were going to run from me, Angel. What choice did I have?"

Nashi glowered at him. "How about not take me at all? You don't even need me!" she pointed out.

Gary threw an arm over Nashi's shoulder and pulled her close to him so their foreheads were touching. "But I need you with me, Angel. We're a team. You're my other half. I can't go without you," he murmured.

Luna and Gale witnessed a charming blush streak across Nashi's face as she turned away from Gary and folded her arms, glaring outside the window.

"Yes, you can. You just choose not to for some reason and God knows why," she muttered.

Luna watched the two of them bicker. Well, they did not bicker. Gary continued listing reasons for Nashi accompanying them while Nashi bit retorts at him.

Luna put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "They sure are something, aren't they?"

"I'd say they're the perfect match," Gale agreed.

Nashi glared at Gale. "Shut your mouth, Redfox!"

Mystogan popped over to their booth. "The train should be leaving in fifteen minutes," he informed them. "We should be in Asagao in a good two hours. Luna, remember to stick close to us."

Luna nodded at Mystogan. "Right. Of course."

Mystogan nodded, pleased, and left them to go to the booth across the aisle. He immediately dove into conversation with Lance whom had on his headphones, yet fluently spoke back to Mystogan.

Nashi started her bitter remarks. "Can't believe you dragged me into this," she muttered.

Gary sighed. "Angel, I—"

" _Don't_ call me 'Angel'," Nashi snapped.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, right, Angel?" Gary pleaded.

"I so can," Nashi huffed. "You took me away from my relaxation day, you idiot dog! You think I'll forgive you easily for this?"

"What if I took you out on a vacation?" Gary pitched.

Nashi glared at him. " _No_."

Gary sidled up to her with a puppy-dog look. "Come on, my darling Angel, what'll it take for you to forgive me?"

Luna felt Gale shift next to her as Gary tried for Nashi's forgiveness. She chilled when she felt his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Sleep," he softly commanded. "I'll wake you up once we get close."

Luna looked at up at Gale uncertainly, biting her lip. "I, um—"

Luna gasped when an arm went around her head and her head was pulled to rest on a shoulder. She felt Gale rest his chin atop her head, his warm breath flowing through her hair.

"Just sleep," he chuckled. "Jeez, you're such a pain. We won't leave you behind."

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. She got comfortable on Gale's shoulder and the noise from the train faded out, along with Nashi's insults and Gary's excuses.

"You _always_ do this!" Nashi snapped. "Ever think about what _I_ want to do?"

"Angel," Gary whined. "How about I pay for us to go to the resort in Akane for a weekend, huh? Does that sound good?"

Luna could vaguely hear Nashi's reply. It was slow and deliberate and suspicious.

"You promise?"

"Anything for my Angel," Gary agreed instantly.

" _Well_ ," Nashi drawled. Though, the rest of her response became muffled.

"Sleep, Blondie," came Gale's whisper.

Luna sighed as everything went mute.

 _I'll sleep. And when I wake up, I'll be in Asagao for my first mission!_

* * *

Natsu found his wife sitting at the bank of Dragon Pond. It was always her thinking place and he knew she would be sitting right where he saw her. Natsu stopped to take a moment to observe her. She may have only been in a tank top and shorts, but she had let her hair out of its ponytail and those sunray locks glistened.

Lucy's eyes softly looked at the pond as she dipped in her feet and calves in its water. It was no secret she aged beautifully. She had matured, but she still maintained that youthful look most women were envious of and men looked for. For that, Natsu was proud of his mate. Strong, kind-hearted, and gorgeous was Lucy. She was his Queen, his treasure, his star, and he would make sure she would stay his.

"You found me, huh?" Lucy spoke in a singsong voice.

Natsu walked over to her until he was right behind her. He settled with Lucy in-between his legs and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know I'll always find you no matter where you are," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy laughed, trying to move away from him. " _Natsu_ , that tickles!" she whined.

Natsu chuckled alongside her and pulled her into his chest. He gave her a feathery kiss on his Mark. _His_ Mark. It still made him swell with pride to see it on her. "So, now that I caught you, do I get a prize?" he asked.

"Aren't I good enough for you?" Lucy teased.

Natsu kissed her cheek. "Of course you are," he soothed. "But I want more of you as my prize."

"If I tell you something and you don't freak out, you can have your prize," Lucy compromised.

"Is my prize—?"

"I'm not getting you that special charcoal fire," Lucy said flatly.

Natsu pouted. "But _Lucy_!"

"Aren't I a much better prize?" Lucy purred.

"Well…I _guess_ ," Natsu said begrudgingly.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Natsu probed, changing the subject.

Lucy lost her anger to have a nervous look. "Well…" she stalled.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"The thing is…"

"Yeah?"

Lucy pointed at the pond excitedly. "Oh, look, a frog!"

Natsu stared at Lucy, unimpressed. "Quit stalling and just tell me already!" he demanded.

"Gary came over and took Nashi with him on the mission," Lucy spat out in a rush. "When I came here, I saw them and may have given her permission to go."

A silence came over them. When Natsu spoke, it was slow and deliberate. " _Lucy_..."

"Well, look at it this way!" Lucy quickly put in. "She's there to watch Luna too!"

Natsu sighed, taking a hand off her to run it through his hair. "Lucy, I—"

Lucy suddenly turned around and brought his face into her hands and pulled him to her. Their lips instantly met. Natsu wrapped onto Lucy in a heartbeat, forgetting what he was going to say. He lifted Lucy away from the pond and she twisted her body to be facing him, sitting on his lap. After a few more seconds of kissing, Lucy let him go, smiling when he leaned forward to capture her lips.

"Nuh-uh, Mister Dragneel," Lucy teased. "No more kisses until you tell me you're okay with Nashi leaving with Gary."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine with it," Natsu dismissed breezily, bringing her close to him. "Less talking, more Lucy-Time."

Before Natsu could kiss her, Lucy put a finger to his lips, a coy smile on her own as he looked at her in impatience. Lucy chuckled. "One more thing, and then Lucy-Time," she promised.

"But I want it _now_!" Natsu demanded childishly.

"Be patient," Lucy scolded.

Natsu offered her a confused look. "Since when have I ever been patient?"

Lucy sighed. "Hasn't anyone taught you that patience is a virtue?"

Natsu hummed. "Well, if patience means I have to wait for Lucy-Time, then screw patience. I want to make you feel good instead," he said bluntly.

Lucy blushed. "Natsu!" she tried to shush.

Natsu grinned evilly. "Oh, come on, Lucy," he purred. "I know you want it too." His hands rubbed her sides in a sensual manner, thumbing the sides of her chest. "I can smell you," he said proudly.

Lucy bit her lip and shut her eyes. "N-N-No," she stammered.

Natsu leaned his forehead against hers and smirked. "Come on, Lucy," he coaxed. "Let go for a while. All the kids are out of the house, and no one can hear you scream for miles."

"W-W-W-Wait!" Lucy stuttered. "One question first!"

Natsu groaned. " _Fine_. _One_ question," he agreed. "Then, I get all the Lucy-Time I want."

"What did you and Gary talk about?" Lucy blurted.

Silence.

Lucy felt Natsu pull away from her and looked up in confusion. He was looking at their laps with a contemplative frown and a guilty look in his eye.

"Natsu?" Lucy called softly.

"I—…" Natsu swallowed. "I only told because he asked, okay? Nothing more, I swear."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, shifting in his lap. "What are you talking about?" she asked, a note of suspicion in her voice.

"I—…" Natsu struggled for the words. "I told him about… _that_."

Lucy's eyes widened at that. She moved away from him a bit, making him inwardly whine. "You did _what_?" she exclaimed.

Natsu tried bringing Lucy back into his arms, but she would not let him. He gave her a pleading look. "He was asking questions, Lucy, about us and them. I couldn't lie to him! So I ended up telling him about us."

Lucy shook her head as she moved to stand up. "I need to go," she muttered frantically.

Natsu immediately captured Lucy in his arms, forcing her close to him. He could smell her fear scent growing stronger. "Lucy, don't go," he pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"We made a _promise_ , Natsu," Lucy reminded him. "We said we wouldn't bring _any_ of this up to them. And you broke that promise!"

"I had to," Natsu cried. "Lying to his face about this isn't something I could do, and I know you'd do the same thing in my place!"

"This is our _family_ , Natsu!" Lucy emphasized as she twisted in Natsu's grip. "We went through so much to protect them!"

Natsu saw the desperation in Lucy's eyes and knew what she meant. "Lucy—"

"I just want them safe, Natsu," Lucy murmured, her voice breaking as she looked at Natsu's chest. "I can't—… I _can't_ go through that again."

"As long as you let me, I will never let anything like that happen again," Natsu promised her firmly. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family, Lucy. You know that. And I know you believe in me too."

Lucy nodded, but did not pick her eyes back up to look up at him.

Hurt clawed at Natsu when he could not see her eyes. "Lucy, please look at me," he begged. At her silence, he took a hand to her chin and gently raised her head until her eyes met his. "I love your eyes," he confessed to her. "And I love your cheeks"—Natsu leaned and gave both of her cheeks a kiss—"and your nose"—he planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose—"and I love your smile." He leaned in and gave Lucy a light kiss on the lips. He smiled when she slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He hummed as he took the kiss slow. He wanted to savor as much Lucy-Time as he could.

It was Lucy again whom broke the kiss. She sighed. "I get why you did it," she finally admitted. "Still, you know how much we were meant to keep this a secret."

Natsu nodded. "I do. He's the only one who knows."

Lucy hummed, satisfied with his answer.

Natsu grinned as he leaned close to Lucy so their noses were brushing. "Do I get my prize now?" he murmured.

Lucy smiled, her eyes flickering from his stare to his lips. "What type of prize do you want?" she whispered back.

"Well, we do have a pond behind us," Natsu told her, his grin turning devious.

Lucy's eyes widened at his insinuation and scrambled to get out of his grip. "Wait, no! Natsu, _don't_ you _dare_!"

Natsu cackled evilly as he grabbed onto Lucy and lifted her as a groom would to his bride as he stood up. He walked over to the edge and looked at the pond then back to his wife. "You know, Lucy, you're looking hot today," he commented. "I think you're looking a bit too hot. You need to cool down."

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy warned in a low hiss.

Natsu only smirked as he threw a screaming Lucy into the pond. She landed with a _splash_ , and Natsu let out a howl before jumping in after her. The water rippled, disturbed by its newcomers. Bubbles appeared, and Lucy burst out of the water, disturbing its skin once more. She growled as she scanned the waters.

"Natsu Dragneel, you're a dead man," she warned.

Bubbles appeared in front of her and Natsu broke through the water's surface with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face. He slipped his arms around Lucy to pull her close to him.

"How can I be a dead man?" he asked her. "You know you would miss me too much to kill me."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "I don't know. I'm sure Loke would love to fill in your roll," she joked.

A flash of red possessiveness overtook Natsu's eyes and his grip on Lucy tightened. "Don't even joke about that," he growled. "I'm the only who could give you this." Natsu leaned forward and gave Lucy a harsh kiss on her Mark.

Lucy tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Natsu kissed her neck. "Only you can, my fearless dragon," she murmured, enticed.

Natsu lifted his head to give Lucy a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "So, about my prize…"

"Just kiss me," Lucy demanded.

Natsu chuckled. "Geez. So demanding." He captured Lucy's lips with his own before she could protest and held onto her tight.

 _She's my everything. She's my reason to keep living, and I'll do whatever I can to protect her. Even if I—_

A pang of guilt hit him.

Lucy noticed something was wrong and pulled away. Worry was glinting in her eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy called, resting a hand on his cheek. "We can stop if you aren't—"

"I'm fine." Natsu rested his forehead against her. "Right now, it's just you and me. And I want to spend this time with you as best I can."

Lucy blushed. "You and your romantic lines, I swear," she murmured, though she sounded touched.

Natsu grinned and pulled her back in for another long kiss.

 _I can't think about that now. I'll do what I have to to protect her. Even if I—… Even if I have to lie to her._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _She was drowning._

 _She opened her eyes to see herself swimming in darkness. It was black, but not the black she was used to seeing. It was something darker. It was something that was sick and twisted. She looked all around her, but there was nothing but darkness for miles. She opened her mouth, but water quickly filled it. Eyes widening, she began kicking her legs to propel herself upwards. Desperation for air was settling in. That fight only instincts fought and adrenaline could win. It was a fight no man should go through. She swam upwards and her eyes widened when she saw a faint light. It was her way to air! She swam even faster and the light came closer and closer, extending a hand to help her up. Just a few more strokes and she broke through the surface, entering a blinding light._

 _She blinked and found herself inside another dream. It was strange where she was because she had never been where she stood. It was grassy—she could feel it with her bare feet—and surrounding the area were glorious gray mountains with perfect snowy peaks. Wild flowers grew in patches around her with bushes littering the terrain. The sky was clear with not a cloud in the sky. But the dream made no sense._

Where am I? I've never seen a place like this.

 _The land was untouched by man and felt sacred. It was a safe haven—she could feel it. Somehow, no one was supposed to know it existed. But she had been gifted with seeing it._

 _There came a vibrating growl and a tinkle of laughter._

 _She found herself walking to the edge of wherever she was and looking down to see what was the noise. However, she could not believe it when she saw it._

Oh, my… Is that…?

 _There in the clearing below was a dragon. She assumed it was a dragon by the descriptions she read and how the movies and Lacrima Shows depicted them. It was large, but it did not seem as large as the adult dragons Luna had seen when she watched_ Dragon Wars _. Its scales were black as the night and glistened in the sun, and a crown of horns was on its head and a mane of hair running to its broad shoulders. Its eyes were a sanguineous red that gleamed in a soft way. Its wings were firmly tucked into its body, but its tail whipped freely with spikes running to the tip. Its snout was prodded by a young lady who seemed no older than Nashi._

 _The young maiden had long blonde hair that was the color of golden sun rays. She had braided a few locks into the side of her hair and had them come together to make a thin ponytail that blended into her blonde hair. She looked radiant as she took the snout of the dragon and rubbed it affectionately, laughing all the while. She looked at the girl closer._

It's strange. I feel like…I know her.

 _The girl turned around and she could finally see her face. A warm smile and her eyes that loveliest shade of—_

Luna felt herself jostle and groaned lightly. She felt herself being pulled up a bit. She stirred. "Wha…?"

"Sorry," came a soft, yet gruff voice. "Go back to sleep."

Luna decided to ignore the voice and force her eyes open. The light blinded her for a moment, but she blinked the bleariness away. She felt herself moving. Luna lifted herself up a bit to get a better look at where she was.

 _I'm on someone's back_ , she realized. _Not just someone. Gale… He's carrying me?_

Luna yawned and snuggled against him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Hello," she murmured.

Gale only chuckled. "Have a good nap?" he teased.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Luna murmured into his ear. "I would've walked."

"It's fine," Gale assured. "You weigh practically nothing anyways."

Luna shifted on his back. "Still. I want to prove I'm just as capable of being here as everyone else," she told him. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Gale sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Luna asked.

"You always think so low of yourself. It'll get you nowhere with that type of thinking." Gale shook his head. "You can't keep thinking so negative. That's not my Blondie. She's always positive about everything."

Luna snorted. "Well, things change," she muttered quietly. "You can let me down now. I think I'm going to walk."

"Blondie—"

Luna did not wait for Gale to say anything else. She wriggled out of his grip. He gently let go of her legs so Luna could fall onto her feet. She regained her balance and took a look around her.

 _Where are we?_

They were on a dirt road with trees around them. It was simply quaint. The sun hit the trees just right with their leaves a orangish-red tint. A few birds were hanging about and a squirrel or two were seen gathering food for the impending winter.

 _It's so beautiful here,_ Luna remarked.

"So, you woke up, huh?" came an amused call.

Luna turned to see her older sister standing beside her, a grin on her face. She smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry I fell asleep," she apologized.

Nashi dismissed it with a simple shrug. "Don't worry about it. I fell asleep too. I woke up when Mystogan came to talk to us." Her grin dropped into a scowl. "Gary was hoping I'd stay asleep so he could carry me. Stupid dog. I'm lucky I woke up."

"Didn't he carry you home after you two came back from your d—?"

" _It wasn't a date_!"

Luna laughed when she saw the flustered look on her sister.

Nashi shook her head to rid of the blush and focused on her sister. " _Anyways_ ," she continued, "Misty wanted to wake you up, but Lance thought it would be best if you stayed asleep and offered to carry you there. Gale insisted he be the only one to carry you. It was adorable."

Luna looked away from her sister with a frown. "I guess so," she supposed. "Can we get back to walking?"

Nashi nodded and handed Luna her backpack. "This is yours, by the way. I took it so Gale could carry you."

Luna said a soft word of gratitude as she slipped on her backpack. Nashi and Luna started walking down the dirt road once again with Nashi commenting on the beauty of their destination. Luna silently agreed, smiling at her sister's happiness.

 _So, this is what traveling with teammates is like. Mama and Papa told me so many stories about what traveling as Team Natsu was like. Aunt Erza, Uncle Gray, and Aunt Wendy too. But then again, all their stories involve destruction._

She laughed to herself.

 _I hope I don't wreck everything like Mama says Papa does on jobs._

The two kept walking until they came across a sign that welcomed them to Asagao. Gary and Gale had stopped at the border, both of them conversing in low tones. When Gary noticed their approach, he turned and gave them a lazy smile. Nashi turned away from him, grumbling under her breath while Gary chuckled. Luna looked over at Gale, but he did not spare her a glance. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

A hand went onto Luna's shoulder, and she stopped, looking up to see Lance. He was staring down the road with a hard look on his face. His mouth that was always curled into a cheery smile was molded into a frown.

"Something isn't right here," Lance murmured.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

Mystogan came up to her other side, staring down the road. To Lance, he asked, "What do you feel?"

"Something happened inside Asagao," Lance reported. "I don't know what, but we need to be careful."

Mystogan nodded. His eyes went over to Gary and Gale and called them over. Nashi came and joined their group as well. Mystogan looked at Gary and Nashi. "Can you two feel anything wrong here?" he asked them.

Gary frowned, silent for a few moments as his eyes turned blank.

Luna watched in fascination.

 _I bet he's speaking to his Devil_ , she presumed.

Gary's blue eyes blinked and they snapped out of their glazed state. He nodded. "My Devil says there is strange Magic all of the town. Once we walk into the town, he says to be careful of the shadows," he informed.

Mystogan nodded and looked over at Nashi.

Nashi shifted, looking uncomfortable. "My Magic is restless," she confessed. "I don't know why, though. I can feel it covering me."

"The smell," Gale muttered. "I can smell something off. And my ears don't pick up any noise besides the animals and the bugs. I thought the town was a little too quiet."

Luna saw Mystogan make a note of that.

"I want Lance to take point with Gary. Scope out the area, but don't stray too far. I've already established a telepathic link in our team. Report back anything if you feel it is necessary. Nashi, Gale, you two will take rear. Follow from a few yards from behind and make sure you're covered at all times, but make sure you can see me," Mystogan ordered

The four nodded, the air turning solemn within seconds.

"Take your posts _now_."

Gary and Lance rushed down the road with silent feet and eyes vigilant. Gale disappeared into the forest with Nashi taking the other side of the road and slipping into the woods.

Luna watched them all leave before looking up at Mystogan. "I'm staying with you?"

Mystogan nodded. "I want you at my side at all times, Lu. I don't know what we're going to see, but I promise you I'll protect you," he vowed.

"I'll do my best to watch your back too," Luna promised.

Mystogan chuckled, amusement breaking the graveness in his eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't expect any less from you." He looked back down the road and beckoned her with his hand. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Luna nodded and the two began their walk down the road. There was no conversation between them.

 _He's probably planning strategies,_ Luna thought. _I should do something too, shouldn't I?_

She remembered the advice her parents gave her. " _Don't keep your eyes in one place_ ," her father told her. " _Make sure you're watching everywhere at once. Keep your eyes moving and scanning_."

" _But don't be too suspicious_ ," her mother had added. " _You never know who is watching and you don't want them to know you're being cautious. Be inconspicuous_."

Luna's eyes drifted from a clump of trees to over their heads. She looked around the sky as though she was amazed, but checked for any signs of danger. A flock of geese were flying south, readying themselves for the impending winter.

 _Everything seems fine_. _But I can't think that. I have to be on guard. I have to prove I'm a Fairy Tail Mage._

The first sign of Asagao came in the form of a few houses and a widening road. The houses were small and cozy. But Luna heard nothing coming from them. After a few more houses, Mystogan and Luna stepped onto a cobblestone road that widened indefinitely and the houses were becoming more apartment buildings, and stores and restaurants were being added to the mix.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Asagao is a peaceful village next to the Arborea Summit that is well-hid. While this village may be small, the summit contains rare jewels that they export to not only neighboring villages but to the capital of Fiore, Crocus. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna tensed as they kept walking. There was no sound in the village at all. No noise, no music, no conversation or laughing. Nothing.

 _What am I feeling? It's weird. It's like I feel warm on the inside and it's against my skin_.

"Misty," Luna whispered, "I feel weird."

Mystogan stopped immediately and gave her a concerned look. "What do you mean?"

Luna fidgeted. "I don't know," she admitted. "I feel something against my skin. It's warm."

Mystogan drew out a sigh that sounded oddly relieved. "Don't be afraid of it. It's okay," he assured.

Luna looked unconvinced. "But, what is it?" she persisted.

"It's something that's protecting you," Mystogan explained gently. "It's part of your Magic."

Luna blinked in surprise, looking down at her arms. "My Magic?" she echoed.

Mystogan nodded before stiffening. "Come on. We need to keep moving," he told her.

Luna gave him a quick nodded, humming her consent. The two of them continued their stroll. Luna bit her lip as her eyes shifted around quickly.

 _Everything's so quiet. No one's outside shopping or working or even out with friends. And yet…_

Her eyes went over to a local café. The lights were on and she could see the coffee pots brewing. Her eyes moved over to a bookstore. The lights were on and there were a few opened books on the ground.

… _even without people here, everything is running._

Out of the corner of her eye. Luna saw something move. She stopped and turned suddenly to face it, but all she saw was a toy store all lit up and no children to play inside. She straightened herself.

 _Maybe my nerves are getting to me_ , she supposed.

"Luna!"

Luna looked to see Mystogan ahead of her. "Coming!" she called and began jogging over to him. Just as she crossed in front of a candy store, she saw something move on the ground. It was a shadowy type thing that was coming straight at her.

"Luna!" came Mystogan's shout.

The shadowy thing suddenly rose in the form of—

Luna's eyes widened. "Igneel?" she exclaimed.

There Igneel was, grinning down at her with his canines on display. He looked different. His eyes did not carry that fire that came with being a Fairy Tail Mage and Natsu Dragneel's heir. His eyes were dark and blank. And the grin on his face was not a grin. It was a cold and calculating smirk.

"Hey, sis," Igneel greeted. "How's the mission?"

Luna took a step back from Igneel. Whatever was prickling her skin was warming her from the inside. She felt comforted, yet uncomfortable at its presence. Her eyes never left Igneel's stare.

 _Something's different about him_ , she noted. _I don't know what, but something isn't right_.

"Igneel, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Igneel walked toward her. "Just checking in on my dear little sister," he told her. He watched her take another step back and his grin broadened. "What's wrong, little sister? Afraid of me?" he taunted.

Luna grew incredulous. "Of course I'm not," she insisted. "But what are you doing here? And why do you look different? Are you okay?"

Igneel threw his head back and laughed.

 _His laugh is deeper,_ Luna realized. _And he's not shaking his shoulders like he usual does._

"I'm fine, Lu," Igneel assured. He took a step closer to her.

Luna took one back.

Igneel chuckled. "Running away from me? Your own brother?"

"You're not Igneel," Luna decreed. "I don't know who you are, but get away from me!"

Igneel took another step towards her, a hand reaching out for her. "Don't be like that, Luna," he growled.

" _Pyro Blaster_!"

Luna watched with wide eyes as a ball of orange flames hit Igneel. Igneel hissed at the hit and vanished into a ball of darkness. The ball of darkness went into the ground and scampered away from her. Footsteps sprinted up to her and a hand was on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Mystogan asked.

Luna stared at where the shadow had left. "What was that?" she asked him. The warmth inside her had died a bit, but she still felt its presence.

Mystogan's expression hardened. "I don't know," he answered. "We need to find someone in this town or we need to pass through and get to the summit without any information." He closed his eyes and Luna watched as he bowed his head, a frown on his head. After a minute or so, he spoke to her: "Lance and Gary have reported there is no one else in this town and Gale smells no humans."

"So, what do we do?" Luna asked. "And what happened to those people?"

Mystogan opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm not sure. Whatever happened to them must deal with the Arborea Summit." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. He looked around their surroundings. "I've called everyone back here. They should be here in a minute or so. Then, we can cross this ghost town and head to the summit."

Luna nodded, and silence fell between them. Her nerves were jittery. She shifted closer to Mystogan. "Misty?

Mystogan looked back down at her. "Hmm? What is it, Luna?"

"Is it okay…if I'm a little scared?"

Mystogan's eyes softened. "Of course it is. It's foolish to think nothing can scare you."

Luna looked down at the pavement. "Being scared doesn't make you weak?"

Mystogan shook his head. "It doesn't," he confirmed. "Just stay close to us, okay? We'll make sure you don't get hurt, just like I know you'll make sure none of us get hurt."

Luna nodded, but said nothing in return.

It took a few minutes, but the others arrived in their position. Lance and Nashi ran up to them while Gale and Gary leapt from rooftops and onto the pavement. They made a circle with Mystogan and Luna.

"There's nothing here," Lance said. "Nothing but running buildings and no one to man them."

"My Devil says there's darkness in this town," Gary put in. "It's all coming from the summit."

Mystogan nodded. "My suspicions have been confirmed then. There is something in that summit, and we're going to found out." He beckoned them with a jerk of his head. "Let's move," he ordered.

In obedience, everyone followed Mystogan. Luna stayed behind him, her eyes going from side to side. She had no idea what would appear. And she did not want to find out.

Someone sidled up to her, and she looked over to see Gale walking next to her. "You okay, Blondie?" he murmured to her.

Luna nodded. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me," she said weakly.

Gale rolled his eyes. "I think we both know that's a lie."

A sudden bout of irritation flashed in Luna's eyes. "Focus on the mission, not on me," she snapped at him and hurried her pace to be at Mystogan's side.

Gale looked after her, stunned, before looking away. "Like I could ever not focus on you," he muttered as he trailed behind.

* * *

Natsu gently placed Lucy in bed on her side and pulled the covers over her.

 _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep._

He gazed at her softly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Lucy," he murmured.

Lucy's response was a twitching nose and a light snore.

Natsu shook his head in amusement.

 _Man. She must be tired. It was nice to have fun without the kids around._

He grinned deviously and a glint appeared in the eye.

 _Now's the perfect time to draw on Lucy's face without her noticing!_

 _BAM_.

Natsu yowled in pain and held his nose. "Shit," he cursed. He looked up at his wife who sleepily put down her fist and rolled onto her other side with a snore. He pouted. "Damn. She always punches me before I can mess with her," he whined.

Natsu stood back up and rubbed his nose for one final time as he observed his wife. A goofy smile appeared on his face and love in his eyes.

 _But I guess things never change._

After giving Lucy one last kiss on the cheek, Natsu left the bedroom silently and went downstairs. With his hearing and a quick sniff, Luke had left the house only an hour ago in the direction of the guild.

Natsu came into the living room and witnessed Happy snoozing away on the couch like the lazy house cat he was not. He smiled at his little buddy.

 _He's been training so much to protect Charla and their new eggs. Lily says Happy is able to hold his own in their fights._

He put a hand on Happy's stomach and stroked his fur. Happy purred pleasantly.

 _I understand that too. I get stronger to protect the ones I love_.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Natsu already knew who it was. He went over to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it for the group waiting for him. His eyes went from Gajeel to Erza and landed lastly on Gray.

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his head to the side. "So, what's this about?" he asked.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Gray Fullbuster_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Ice-Make_

 _ **Likes**_ _: sculpting_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: stripping without noticing_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: His personality may be cool, but the ice he makes is even cooler!_ ⌟

"And where's Lucy?" Erza wondered, brushing back her hair.

Natsu took a glance at the steps. "She's upstairs sleeping," he told them.

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow. "Shouldn't Bunny Girl be here for this?"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Gajeel Redfox_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: playing guitar_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: thunder_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Black Steel Gajeel certainly has a voice—just don't tell him it's bad!_ ⌟

Natsu shook his head. "No. I didn't want to worry her," he said. "I wanted to talk to all of you first."

Erza looked skeptical along with Gray, but an understanding look flitted across Gajeel's eyes. He was the first one to nod.

"All right, Salamander. Spill," Gajeel grunted.

Natsu ushered them onto the porch. "I'll talk out here. I don't want to wake Lucy up," he said.

The three nodded. Natsu went outside with them, shutting the door behind him. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel all took seats on the porch.

Erza folded her arms over her armor. "What's with the secrecy, Natsu? What's going on?" she asked.

"Is something wrong with Lucy?" Gray worried.

Natsu shook his head as he stood before them. "No, no. She's fine," he assured.

"Well, spit it out," Gajeel told him. "We don't have all day."

Natsu sighed, a hand going to his scarf.

 _If Lucy were with me, she wouldn't let me talk about this at all. But a dragon's gotta do what they need to to protect their family. And I'll do whatever I can to protect mine._

* * *

The Arborea Summit was freezing and tightly wrapped in thick snow. Wind blew as though screaming at those whom dared climb the mountains. Snowflakes whipped this way and that, running about. It was hard to tell which way one was going if they did not have a compass showing them the way. The soft blizzard was almost too much to bear.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« The Arborea Summit is normally a calm mountain range. The villagers know their way around the tunnels with a secret map all residents have. But, for newcomers, guiding their way through these tunnels won't be easy. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The team had changed into their winter gear before they began climbing the summit. Lance, Mystogan, Gale, and Luna were in heavy coats and hats with thin gloves and Luna had her favored scarf her mother had given her. Gary was comfortable in the cold, happily stripped of this shirt and sighing how wonderful the cold was.

Nashi, however, was not as fortunate.

Luna stepped in the snow next to her chattering sister who only donned a light and long winter coat, wearing its hood. She had on thin gloves, but it was not enough. When she came with them, she had only a skirt and a t-shirt on and boots she claimed Gary put on for her. And now she was paying the price for it.

"Stupid dog," Nashi growled, shivering. "I'm cold as Hell!"

Luna gave a laugh. "You should've packed a heavier jacket."

Nashi glared into the blizzard. "I would have if I knew where I was going in the first place," she muttered. "The idiot grabbed a bag, put in my coat and gloves, and took off with me."

Gary walked over to Nashi and slung an arm over her. "Oh, Angel, don't be so negative. The cold is _wonderful_!" he purred.

Nashi offered Gary the infamous Heartfilia pout. "Can't you do what you did last time and give me some of your resistance?" she asked.

Gary mockingly scratched his head, a teasing grin on his lips. "I don't know…"

Luna heard Nashi mutter under her breath, "Damn. Time for Plan B."

Luna stopped when her sister did. She watched with a cocked head as Nashi stopped Gary. Nashi pressed herself against Gary's naked torso, a hand on his chest. She looked up at him with big, brown eyes and forced them to glisten.

"Please, _Gary_?" she begged, purring his name.

A blush worked onto Gary's face as his eyes gazed back at her, mesmerized. "Ye-Ye-Yeah," he stuttered, gulping. "A-A-Anything you want, A-A-Angel."

Luna sighed when she saw Nashi's hidden grin and went back to walking.

 _Poor Gary_ , she thought. _Nashi has him in the palm of her hand._

Luna walked a few more steps before her head bumped into something. She looked up to see Gale standing before her, red eyes looking down on her. She took a step back and looked away from him.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Just checking to see if you're okay, Blondie," Gale said. "And if you're cold. This cold isn't like Magnolia's winter."

"I'm fine," Luna insisted. "You don't need to babysit me."

Gale's eyes hardened. "Why can't you stop being stubborn and see I'm just worried?"

Luna refrained from looking at him. "W-W-Well, you don't need to be." She moved past him. "I can take care of myself."

Luna climbed until she was at Lance's side. He was braced for the cold, and looked comfortable. He offered Luna a smile.

"Having boy troubles?" Lance joked.

Luna frowned. "He doesn't need to babysit me," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"He's not babysitting you and I know he knows you can take care of yourself," Lance assured. "He just cares about you."

Luna looked away into the storm. "If he cared, he wouldn't try and check on me every ten minuted," she muttered.

Lance and Luna trudged in the snow more until they found a still Mystogan. They stopped beside him to see what he saw. In front of them was an impenetrable fog. It was a healthy tint of white. However, no one ventured inside.

"This is it," Mystogan stated as Gale, Gary, and Nashi joined them. "This is the enchanted fog."

Gale took a sniff. "I smell Magic," he declared. "It's weird though. It's negative."

Gary looked closely at the fog and slipped away from Nashi. "I want to try something," he murmured. He looked over at Luna and extended a hand. "Lu, can you trust me on this?"

Luna blinked. "M-M-Me?" she stuttered.

Gary nodded. "Yes, you. But I need you to trust me on this. Okay?"

Luna hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "O-Okay." She put her hand in Gary's own.

Nashi stepped over to them. "Gary, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Gary's eyes flickered over to Nashi. "Angel, you have to trust me on this. I'm not going to let Lu get hurt. She's like a sister to me. Just let me do this."

Nashi scowled. "Don't even try me, you—!"

"It's okay, Nashi," Luna was quick to soothe. She offered her sister a smile. "I _want_ to do this."

Nashi looked down at her little sister, regarding her with searching eyes, then nodded. She glared at Gary. "Do anything stupid and it's _your_ funeral," she threatened.

Gary's lips twitched into a smile. "I expect nothing less." He looked at Luna. "Ready?"

Luna gave a timid.

Gary tugged Luna forward and she fell into step with him. She bit her lip as the two of them headed straight into the fog. Luna flinched as they broke into it. She waited and waited as they kept walking. But after a few more moments, she looked around in confusion.

 _Nothing's happening_.

They were just surrounded with fog. The snow was no more and neither was the wind. There was nothing but fog.

"Is Misty sure this is enchanted fog?" Luna asked.

Gary nodded. "Oh, this is enchanted all right," he verified. "But I found what I was looking for."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "How can you see in this fog?"

Gary only shook his head to dismiss the question. "Let's head back to the others."

Luna did not have time to nod as Gary led her back out of the fog. The minute they were back Nashi rushed up to Luna while Gary walked over to Mystogan.

"Are you okay? Do you feel faint or hurt?" she asked her little sister in a rush.

Luna smiled at Nashi's concern. "I'm fine, Nashi," she promised. "That fog didn't even do anything to me.

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she checked. "I swear if you're hiding something…"

Luna shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. I feel the same as before." She frowned. "I don't know what Gary was looking for though."

Nashi's expression twisted into puzzlement. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Luna! Nashi!" came Mystogan's call.

Luna and Nashi walked over to see the boys huddled in a circle. Once Luna and Nashi joined the circle, Mystogan began taking command.

"Nashi, I need you to cast your Holy Shield on Lance, Gale, myself and yourself," he ordered.

Nashi nodded. "What about Luna?" she inquired.

"She'll stay with me," Gary told her.

Nashi started to argue. "I don't think—"

"She'll be fine," Mystogan cut in. "There's no time for arguing. We need a shield and yours is the most effective. Can you make one?"

Nashi looked displeased, but she nodded. "Yeah. Give me a second." She closed her eyes. " _Divine Soul_!" Pink clung to Nashi's form and shattered from her within a few seconds. She was wearing her white dress in no time. " _Holy Shield_!" she casted. The Holy Rings expanded around Nashi at her command. A translucent but colored bubble appeared around her. She widened it and looked over at Mystogan. "Come inside," she commanded.

Mystogan, Lance, and Gale filed into the shield without delay.

Gale muttered, "It's warm in here."

Nashi grinned. "Angels are supposed to be warm," she joked.

Mystogan began giving orders. "Gary and Luna, follow us closely. Lance, do you think you can trace the source of whoever's creating this?"

Lance nodded his affirmative. "Yeah. Just leave it to me."

"Good. Lance will guide us until we find the source." Mystogan looked at Gary. "If you see any monsters, protect Luna at all costs," he instructed sternly.

"You know I would," Gary responded.

Mystogan nodded at him then looked over at Lance. Lance took that as his cue, and the whole group began to move towards the fog. Once they entered the fog, Nashi's shield gleamed brighter, making it a beacon of light for Gary and Luna to follow. Luna kept her hand in Gary's hand. She had no idea what the fog would bring, but she did not want to know. Gary's hand gripped on hers reassuringly, and Luna shifted closer to him.

 _Come on, Lu, be tough_ , she scolded herself. _Nothing's going to happen_.

The journey through the fog was longer than anticipated. Lance guided the group swiftly with only a few turns. A few more steps and the group crossed out of the fog. The moment they stepped out of the fog, they set foot on grass rather than snow.

Luna looked around in wonder.

 _There's not even a little snow in here. It's like it all just disappears._

A couple feet in front of them was the mouth to a large cavern. Anyone could see the corridor of the cave was silent. It was too silent for comfort.

As Nashi dropped her shield and went back to her regular attire, Gary commented, "Something doesn't feel right."

Gale nodded. "I smell the Magic stronger here," he mentioned. "These caves were tampered with. It's not normal earth."

Mystogan looked at Gale. "Is it safe to go in? Is there anything in the air?"

Gale shook his head. "No. We should be fine breathing."

"But watch out," Lance warned. "There's something in there. We can't trust anything in there."

Mystogan nodded. "Right. Let's move in. Be on guard at all times."

The team nodded. "Right!"

As everyone moved inside, Luna made a move to follow when Gale held her back. She shot him an annoyed expression.

"What, Gale?" she asked.

Gale pulled her close to him. "I want you with me," he admitted. "I need to know you're safe."

Luna ripped herself away from him. It was strange to see her adopt a serious look that bordered anger. "Stop trying to protect me from everything!"

"You know I can't do that," Gale said.

"And why not?" Luna was exasperated. "I don't need your protection."

"And I don't need your 'I'm-fine-on-my-own' attitude," Gary rebuked. Calculating ruby connected with agitated chocolate. "Face it, Blondie, you _do_ need my protection. You can't do anything while you're out here. You aren't trained in combat and your Magic can't even be reached right now." He leaned in closer, never breaking his intimidating stare from her. "So stop trying to push away the people trying to help you. You need their help, whether you like it or not."

Luna rummaged for a scathing retort, but to her embarrassment, she found none.

 _He's right_ , she admitted. _Misty's the leader; Lance has that Radar Sense; Gary has his Devil and his resistance; Nashi's Magic is great defense; and Gale has his special senses. What do I have?_

She clenched her hands into fists.

 _I have_ **nothing**.

Gale noticed Luna's downtrodden mood and exhaled loudly. "Blondie, I—"

"You're right."

Gale blinked at her. "What?"

"You're right," Luna repeated. "What good am I doing here? I shouldn't have come."

"Blondie," Gale started, "I didn't mean—"

"But this is my first mission," Luna continued. "So, maybe I don't have anything useful. But I'm going to try and do as much as I can with or without your help."

Gale reached out to her. "Blondie, wait—!"

Luna ignored him and followed the others into the cave. She rubbed her arm.

 _I know he's just being honest. And I_ **am** _the weakest here. But I can't let that get me down._

Inside the cave, the roof was covered in rocky claws that extended as though trying to reach out below. The walls were jagged and pillars of rock were every few yards. All of them halted once they were a few feet inside to take in their new surroundings. Luna was amazed. How the earth could create such beauty was a mystery to her. The design of the cave was abstract—a common theme of nature—and the earth was different shades and tints of a mixture of red, brown, and white. The cavern seemed extensive on the inside with no light to guide them.

"There are tunnels inside the mountains," Gale announced. "I smell the different air currents."

"And the Magic is everywhere," Gary confessed. "Neither me or my Devil can pinpoint the location."

"My Magic is acting up again too." Nashi frowned as she looked down at herself. "It must be some strong Magic."

Mystogan took the lead immediately. "We can't stay together in the tunnels then. We don't know where the mastermind of all of this is. But we can go in pairs." He looked at Nashi. "Nashi, go with Lance." He looked at Gale. "Gale, go with—"

"Can I go with Gary?" Luna intercepted with a request.

Mystogan cocked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Very well. Gary, you're with Luna. Gale, that means you're with me," he informed him.

Gale nodded in obedience.

"Good. Let's find ourselves this mastermind, shall we?"

The pairs started moving into the cave.

Gary fell behind to fall into step with Luna. He nudged her good-naturedly and nodded over at Gale. "Trouble with the silent one?" he teased.

Luna shook her head, but did not look at Gary. "It's nothing," she denied. "He was just telling the truth."

Gary sighed. "He can be a bit _too_ honest," he conceded. "He just doesn't want you to be hurt. He—"

"Cares about me," Luna finished. "Yes, I know."

Gary shook his head and his shoulders shook in laughter. "I don't think you do," he said. He looked over at Nashi who was laughing at something Lance told her as he rubbed his neck with a blush on his cheeks.

"Look at Angel," he instructed. When Luna did as he said, he went on: "I'd protect her with my life if it came down to it."

"But, we would do that for anyone," Luna pointed out.

"It's different," Gary told her. "I want to protect Angel from everything. But she hates it when I try."

Luna smiled a little. "That's Nashi for you."

Gary's eyes slid over to her. "I think that's you too."

Luna was silent.

Gary persisted, "This is your _first_ assignment, Luna. It doesn't matter that Lance, Mystogan, and myself are S-Class. I'm going to worry about Angel just like Gale is going to worry about your safety."

Luna nodded. "I know," she said quietly. Her eyes drifted over to Gale. He was alert, but was responding back to Mystogan. She looked away.

 _He was just being a good friend and showing that he cares. I acted so mean to him_.

She sighed.

 _Great going, Lu_.

Luna kept up her pace with Gary when she felt something. Something warm was stirring inside her, clawing for a way out. Something dark was coming at them. Luna felt a wave of dread and despair coming down the tunnel. Before she could say anything, she felt something gripping her feet. She looked down to see darkness in the form of hands latch onto her and pull her down into a pool of darkness.

" _Gary_!" Luna screamed.

However, when Luna looked up, Gary was fighting away another dark hand that had appeared from the walls. As she sunk deeper and deeper, she saw the others fighting too. Lance was using his lightning to drive away the hands attempting to capture him while Nashi was punching and kicking them away before one of them grabbed her by the wrist. Mystogan was using blasts from his hands, forcing the hands rushing at him to disappear. Gale was fighting them valiantly as he conjured a shield made of rose quartz. She caught his eye when she was waist deep in the pool of darkness.

Gale's eyes widened. " _Blondie_!" He quickly shoved away the hands reaching for him and sprinted towards her.

Luna tried moving her hand, but it was caught in the darkness. Her eyes met his as her shoulders began sinking into the pool.

" _Gale_!" she screamed, but it was too late.

The last thing she saw was a dark hand appear from the ground and grab his leg, tripping him. His eyes never left hers, wide and desperate, as she sunk wholly into the abyss and drowned in darkness.

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Things just got serious! What's up with Natsu? And what's up with this summit? Where did Luna go? And more importantly, has Happy gotten strong enough to impress Charla? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna raises her hand at you in greeting. "Hey! Hope you enjoyed today's double-episode today and you're ready for a Fairy Lesson! Today, Misty is here to teach us about himself!"

Chibi-Mystogan sighs as he pushes up his glasses. "Really? That insufferable nickname again…"

Chibi-Luna laughs. "Come on, Misty. Tell them about you," she urges.

"Didn't they learn all they needed to know in my profile?" Chibi-Mystogan asked.

Chibi-Luna waves her arms, comically distraught. "Come on, Misty, stop being stubborn and talk about yourself!" she demands.

"All right, all right, I will," Chibi-Mystogan promises. He looks at you. "Well, my name is Mystogan Fernandes, son of Erza Scarlet and—"

"Hey!" Chibi-Luna interrupts. "Misty, you have to be honest and tell them _all_ about you!"

Chibi-Mystogan sighs again. "Okay… My full name is Oberon Mystogan Fernandes, but you may call me 'Mystogan'. My mother is Erza Scarlet, Guild Master of Fairy Tail and one of the greatest swordswomen ranked on Earth Land. My father is…" He tenses. "My father is Jellal Fernandes," he grits out. "My sisters are Aine and Ena, both of them younger and completely reckless."

"Aine and E are _not_ reckless," Chibi-Luna interrupts again. "You're horrible at this, Misty." She looks at you, gesturing to Chibi-Mystogan. "Misty, here, is an S-Class Mage. Being an S-Class Mage means you are an elite member of guild and can take on super hard mission."

"That's right,' Chibi-Mystogan agrees. "I became one at fifteen, just like my mother. I specialize in Heavenly Body Magic, a caster-type Magic, and through that I earned my name of Heaven's Gate. But I don't just practice Heavenly Body Magic. I practice Fire, Wind, and Water Magic."

"Why not Earth Magic, Misty?" Chibi-Luna wonders.

Chibi-Mystogan stiffens before regaining his composure. "Well, Earth Magic isn't exactly a strong suit of mine and I prefer to not get my hands that dirty…"

Chibi-Luna makes an "o" shape with her mouth as though understanding. " _Oh_ … That makes sense." She comes to a realization and looks at you. "Oh, right! Misty also trains my brother Luke in Magic Studies. He's his sensei."

Chibi-Mystogan smiles. "And let's just say becoming his sensei was no simple matter." He looks at Chibi-Luna. "But onto more pressing matters. How are you feeling about tunnels?"

Chibi-Luna cocks her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we are going to be stuck in those tunnels for a while. Let's see who can find who first, okay?"

Chibi-Luna grins at the challenge. "You're on, Misty!"

The two announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **TUNNELS**!"

* * *

 **Voices in Order of New Character Appearances**

1\. J. Michael Tatum as Mystogan Fernandes

2\. Johnny Young Bosch as Lance Dreyar


	6. Adventure 006

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time on _Fairy Adventure_ , Luna finally got the opportunity to go on her first assignment! Finally! After all this time! Traveling with Mystogan, Lance, Gary, Nashi, and Gale, the team heads up to the Asagao near the Arborea Summit only to be encountered by a shadowy-Igneel. When they realize no one's home, they go to climb the summit and find the real problem. Well, only if you count hands grabbing at them a "real problem". Talk about getting handsy. Meanwhile, it seems Natsu spilled a secret to Gary. But that's not all. It seems like there's something else he's been hiding.

 _If Lucy were with me, she wouldn't let me talk about this at all. But a dragon's gotta do what they need to to protect their family. And I'll do whatever I can to protect mine._

Oh, Natsu. I hope you know what you're doing. And I have a feeling Luna won't want to stay away from Gale much longer…

* * *

 _Luna's face was contorted into helpless pleading. She looked so vulnerable. She needed him. Alarmed and frightened chocolate gazed at him. Her hand was desperately reaching out to him._

" _Gale_!"

He woke, eyes blinking.

 _What the Hell happened to me?_

He coughed as he tried to get up.

 _My Magic was drained from whatever dragged me down here. I guess I was so focused on Blondie, I didn't even sense it. And my mistake cost me her._

" _Gale_!"

He got to his hands and knees and clenched the dirt under him.

 _I can feel something in the earth and my Magic isn't responding to it as well as it should. Guess I'm using gems for now._

" _Gale_!"

 _Chocolate eyes wide and afraid._

 _A hand reaching for him._

He pushed himself to his knees before staggering to a standing position. He was a bit disoriented, but shook it off.

 _I don't have time to be like this. I need to find her. Dammit! I should've just forced her to come with me_.

He tightened his hands to fists.

 _When I find her, I can't mess up again. I don't even care if she's mad at me. I'm not letting her leave my sight._

" _Gale_!"

He started in a slow walk, trying to brush off the dizziness he felt. "I'm coming, Blondie," he swore. "I promise I'm going to protect you."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _She was drowning again._

 _Why was she always drowning?_

 _She kicked her feet desperately to the top and broke through the surface of the water. However, rather than finding herself bobbing in the water, she found herself standing on warm sand. She looked down. She was barefooted and there was sand already going in-between her toes. Water was lapping at the sand like a dog languidly licking its coat. She felt utter warmth swirl around her— Wait. She was wearing a white dress. Why was she wearing a dress?_

 _There was a roar and a burst of laughter._

 _She looked up to see that dragon again in all its glory. It was swirling around in the sky as though it was flowing with the wind. Sitting near its head was that girl again. Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she laughed and laughed, enjoying her time flying._

 _She watched the young maiden and the dragon in awe. They moved so in-tune with each other. The dragon did tricks in the air, but made sure the girl did not fall off it. The girl threw her hands in the air as the dragon came back down from a loop-the-loop. The dragon growled and turned its head. Then, it did the unthinkable: it nudged her off it._

 _She watched in horror as the maiden fell. However, there was a confident smile about her. She seemed not worried at all that she was plummeting toward the ocean. Her hair and dress fluttered as the girl fell. She wanted to call to get help or to warn her of her doom, but her feet stayed rooted to the beach. What could she do? The girl was falling too fast._

 _Just as the girl was yards away from the water, the dragon appeared, flying fast and skimming the water with its claws. It caught the girl, making sure she landed where she previously sat. The girl laughed, throwing her hands up in the air in victory while the dragon roared alongside her._

 _She watched in amazement as the dragon climbed the sky. Such incredible trust between them. It was purely beautiful._

 _The vision changed. She was floating in swirling darkness of dark violet and black. She was in a timeless place. There was no beginning and no ending. There was nothing there. She was enshrouded in this place._

Where am I? _she wondered._ What is this place?

" _This is_ **your fault** _!"_

 _She tensed as she saw two glaring red eyes right in front of her. They were big and cold._

" **You** _are the reason! You are the_ **enemy** _!"_

 _She screamed when she saw something open to reveal sharp teeth and impenetrable darkness. The mouth captured her and bit—_

Luna woke up with a shout, her breathing rapid. "What was that?" she gasped.

Her dream went from the girl and the dragon to a thing looking at her in burning hatred.

 _What was my fault exactly? Was it even talking to me?_

Too many questions rang through her head as she stood up. She dusted the dirt off her and looked around. She was in somewhere else in the cavern tunnels. The rock formations were different than the ones she had seen. The entrance they went through was gone and Luna found herself alone in a long tunnel.

 _My team and I must've been separated,_ she realized. _Maybe they're nearby?_

"Nashi? Gary?"

There was no answer.

"Mystogan? Lance?"

Still no answer.

Luna whispered hesitantly, " _Gale_?"

Silence.

She was alone.

She was utterly, utterly alone.

Luna hugged herself tightly. She felt small in comparison to the rocky walls surrounding her. The tunnel seemed to go on for an eternity, mocking her with its silence.

 _I hate this. I hate silence. I'm so used to it at home. I'm always alone._

Luna could hear the ringing in her ears with a pitch without a sure tune. It echoed and echoed as though wanting her to continuously remember she was alone.

The faces of her team crossed her mind. All of them looked at her with happy smiles and Mystogan extended his hand for her to take it.

 _But right now, I'm not alone_ , she remembered. _My teammates are waiting for me._

She stood tall. A determined frown was on her face and her eyes were lit with purpose.

 _I can't sit here and be afraid. That's not what Fairy Tail Mages do._

"I've got to find everyone," Luna decided. "They've got to be somewhere close."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 006**

 _Tunnels_

サミットで失われました！ダーク首謀者を見つけます！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Nashi...! Nashi, wake up!"

Nashi's eyes slowly came open, half-lidded and tired. She saw the blurriness that was Lance Dreyar. His form came into focus and concerned emerald eyes look down on her.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Lance fretted.

Nashi groaned as she slowly sat up. "Where—…? Where are we?" she asked.

Lance's eyes hardened as he looked around them. "We fell into another tunnel," he informed her. "Whoever is creating this storm wants us separated. They know we've come to stop them."

"Then, how did we end up together?" Nashi wondered.

"I was able to get to you and was dragged down with you," Lance explained. "You were only out for a few minutes, so don't worry."

Nashi nodded and looked around them. They were in another section of the summit and she was sure of it. The walls and spikes on the roof of the tunnels were different. There was a frozen pond on the other side of the cave as well, its blueness reflecting on the roof.

Nashi suddenly tensed. "Where's Luna?" she asked. "My sister! She could've gotten hurt or—!"

Lance put a calming hand on Nashi's shoulder. "Have faith in Lu, Nashi," he urged. "We don't know if she's alone. And if she is, I'm sure she will be fine."

Nashi shook off his hand, dropping to her hands and knees. "I have to protect her," she growled. "She _needs_ me. She has no training, Lance. At this rate, she could get hurt. Or _worse_!"

"Don't think that way," Lance scolded. "We have to think positively if we want to find her. Which we will. Her and the others too." He stood up neatly and offered her a hand. "Now, come on. Let's get moving."

Nashi looked up at Lance and nodded. She took his hand, and he helped pull her to her feet. He let go of her hand gently and looked at the path in front of them. It was dark and while his sense allowed him to see without any blind spots, Nashi could not.

Lance looked back at Nashi. "Think you can make some light for us?" he asked.

Nashi looked startled at the request. "Oh, um, sure." She easily casted a ball of light in the palm of her hand and pushed it upwards. It took flight and went a few yards in front of them, lighting the way.

With a nod at Lance, the two of them began walking. The ball of light waited like an obedient pet for the two of them to get close before gliding a way a few more yards to shed light onto the tunnel.

Nashi was the first to break the silence. "So…how's life with you?" she asked awkwardly.

Lance tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Nashi's eyes shifted to her feet. "Well, I just haven't seen you at the guild lately, so I thought I'd ask…"

Lance chuckled. "I guess that's my fault," he pleaded guilty. "I've been requested for a lot of missions in the past few months." His green eyes softened into something akin to sadness. "I haven't been around much to spend time with MJ. I wonder how she's doing nowadays."

"She's fine," Nashi eased. "Igneel's keeping her company by pissing her off."

Lance smiled at that. "He's still pushing her buttons?" He looked back at the ball of light. "That's good. She needs someone like him to give her some fun in her life. She's just like my dad: serious about everything. Igneel definitely isn't the same way."

Nashi laughed at that. "He couldn't be serious to save his life!" she agreed. "He takes after my dad: too carefree to worry about a thing."

"What about Luke?" Lance inquired. "Is he still into his studies?"

Nashi nodded. "Yup! He loves being Misty's apprentice and—" She paused and shot him a playful scowl. "Hey! We were talking about you!"

Lance threw her a guilty grin. "My bad. I'm not too used to talking about myself."

"Oh?" Nashi cocked an eyebrow and a smirk went onto her face. "I'm sure that _Sorcerer Weekly_ interview on you begs to differ."

Lance winced. "You saw that, huh?"

"I was reading the magazine when I saw the interview on you." Nashi looked at him curiously. "I take it you haven't gone public with Aine yet?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not exactly," he murmured. "We thought we'd wait a bit longer."

"Is it because of—?"

Lance's nod cut her off. "Yeah. Because of that," he confirmed.

Nashi nodded, looking back at the light. "Oh. I see," she said lamely.

Lance managed a weak smile at her. "Don't let the mood be ruined on my account. What's going on with you and Gary?"

A blush worked onto Nashi's face. "Absolutely nothing! I'm waiting to kick his ass someday!" she declared passionately while Lance laughed at her confession.

"I se—" Lance stopped. His eyes sharpened and a frown marred his handsome features.

Nashi stopped with him and her blush was forgotten. She looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lance looked into the distance. Static came off his body. "We've got company," he murmured to her.

A serious look crossed Nashi's face and the light she created instantly came back, hovering over them. She tensed and felt her Magic trying to claw to the surface. "Where?" she asked him.

Lance was quiet for a few moments. His reply made Nashi's stomach drop.

" _Everywhere_."

At that, Nashi's light expanded to reveal creatures glaring at them. They were ghastly things. Some looked ragged with sowed mouths and empty, black eyes. Others were hooded figures with leathery wings and a pair of eyes that glowed from the gap of their cloak and hood. A few were beastly like the ones Nashi encountered in her mission with Gary. Their eyes each gleamed a yellow or green or red, but all of them bared their teeth at her and extended their claws, tails whipping.

Nashi and Lance stood back to back. Nashi's eyes shifted all around her.

"We can take these guys," she hissed. "Just let me—"

"No. Allow me," Lance said as a sky-blue Magic circle appeared from underneath him. His Magic Circle portrayed a jagged, yet intricate thunder storm with lightning bolts heading out of the clouds. Lance turned his head to look at Nashi and blue lightning flashed in his eyes. "Hang onto me so you don't get hurt," he instructed.

Nashi nodded immediately and hung onto his jacket.

Lance looked back at the creatures with grin. "All right then. _Thunder Wave_!" he chanted.

Blue sparks came off Lance before he burst with blue lightning. It came off him in a dome and expanded. It was a spectacle to see the lightning obey him. They were wild things, always trying to hit wherever without regard as to what they hit. But they listened to Lance and hissed at their enemies. Nashi watched in amazement as Lance's Magic hit the creatures. They all roared and yowled and cawed and shouted as the lightning hit them, instantly electrified. It only took a few seconds for the spell to take affect and the creatures disappeared into dark poofs that disappeared into the air. Within a few more seconds, Lance released his Magic, a spark or two coming off his head.

Nashi looked around them and gawked. "I keep forgetting how incredible your Magic is," she murmured.

Lance turned around to face her and scratched his head, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "I wouldn't call it 'incredible'," he laughed. "I just train hard, and this is the end result."

Nashi frowned. "I could never do what you just did," she told him. "It would drain me if I tried destroying those things at once."

Something fell on Nashi's head. She winced and looked up when she saw Lance's hand on her head. He looked at her softly like a brother would to a sister.

"If you limit your thinking, then you'll never reach the goal you want. But when you work hard, you realize the only thing that holds you back from true Magic Power is you. Don't hold back, Nashi," he advised wisely.

Nashi stared at Lance with glistening eyes. She nodded slowly and a smile spread on her face. "Right. I won't limit myself," she promised.

Lance's eyes shone in approval. "Good," he said as he took his hand from her head. "Now let's start walking. My senses say we should be clear."

Nashi nodded and the ball of light glided a few yards in front of them as they took up their walk again. The comfortable silence did not last long as Lance broke it with a teasing grin.

"You know," he said, "Gary likes strong women."

Nashi turned her head away from Lance. "Who cares about him anyways?" she sniffed.

"Apparently, you do." Lance's grin turned into a full-blown smirk. "Aren't you the one said you really care about him and let him sleep in bed with you on your last mission, _Angel_?"

A hot blush worked on Nashi's face. "N-N-No! I mean—!" She scowled. "How did you even find out about that?" she demanded to know.

Lance grinned. "Guys talk too," was all he hinted.

Nashi was still confused. "But—!"

Her words died.

 _The focus shifted on a portrayal of a mischievous Gary with wolf ears and a wagging tail._

Nashi clenched her fists in anger. "I'm going to _kill_ him," she growled.

Lance chuckled. "Aw. And to think I thought there was a budding romance between the angel and the devil."

" _There is no romance_!"

Lance's laugh resounded off the walls.

* * *

Mystogan was up and walking. He had cast several fire balls to scout ahead and behind of him. While the tunnels were lit with his flames, he did not trust them for one second. Lance's senses were never wrong.

 _Everything connects. Whoever separated us and made the blizzard, took the villagers. But the matter of a reason isn't there yet. If only I could use Telepathy to contact my team…_

Something flickered in the corner of Mystogan's right eyes and he instantly turned face it, a hand raised to use Magic. However, when all he saw was more rock, he let out a sigh.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," he deemed, walking again. "Mother does tell me I over-worry."

 _It's strange, though. I really did think there was something in the ice and_ —

Mystogan's eyes widened and he looked around him. "Ice," he breathed in realization. Sparkling ice was coating the walls and the floor. Columns of ice were placed at random as well, giving Mystogan reflections of himself at different angles. He looked underneath him. Solid ice was beneath his feet. He was standing on ice.

 _How could I not notice this?_ Mystogan wondered. _The temperature didn't even change_.

His eyes narrowed.

 _This can't be normal ice. Magic must be in it. I'm guessing someone was the culprit of this and I'm going to find out soon._

Mystogan walked slower.

 _The ice isn't even slippery._

His eyes flickered about him every few seconds.

 _Something about this really isn't right. If only I had fallen with Gary. That way_ —

Something moved in the ice.

Mystogan reflexively brought up a hand. " _Pyro Blaster_!" he chanted. Flames burst from his hand and curled until they formed a sphere. Without delay, the fire ball rocketed to the two pillars of ice and destroyed them. Mystogan looked closely as the icy smoke disappeared to reveal two ice pillars damaged severely in their middles. But there was nothing there. Nothing was hiding behind the pillars. All there was was more ice.

Mystogan sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. "I really am losing it," he muttered, adjusting his glasses. "What next? I'll be blasting my own shadow?"

There came a deep chuckle. "I'm hardly a mere shadow, _Oberon_."

Mystogan's eyes widened at that voice. He knew that voice and it brought chills down his spine. So long had it been since he heard that voice. It was deep and rumbling, but it was not as warm as he remembered. The voice was off. It was not warm. It was almost…smug and amused. But that did not bother Mystogan.

 _That voice…_

"Where are your manners, _Oberon_? You don't turn to greet me after all this time?" came a rhetorical question with an amused lilt.

Mystogan turned around as he was told. His brown eyes widened. He looked at the figure before him. Broad-chested and toned—it was all male. The mane of hair was unkempt, but Mystogan could never remember when it was not that way. It was the same blue as Aine's hair. And those eyes… Those deep chocolate eyes that could see everything like Ena's eyes. His lips were curled into a smirk—an uncharacteristic sight—but Mystogan overlooked that when he saw that familiar cloak.

 _That tattoo… It couldn't be…_

Shocked chocolate connected with darkly amused chocolate.

The man's smirk broadened. "And I thought Ultear was silent," he taunted seemingly good-natured.

Mystogan could not stop staring.

 _How…? Why…? After all this time…?_

"What's the matter, _Oberon_?" the man asked. "No 'hello'?"

Mystogan blinked once. Then, he visible hardened. "Hello… _Father_."

* * *

 _GRR. GRRRRRR. GRRRR._

Luna sighed and rubbed her whining stomach. "I wish I had eaten on the train," she lamented. "If my stomach keeps growling, I don't know how much more I can take."

 _GRR. GRRRRRR. GRRRR._

"What I wouldn't give for Mama's cooking!" she moaned. She closed her eyes and thought about all those dishes she took for granted.

"Like Mama's chicken…"

Her mother's steaming chicken that always tasted so heavenly.

"…or her pasta…"

The Heartfilia Pasta in which its recipe remained a secret. She could almost taste it!

"Oh! And that bass she cooks sometimes..." A soft blush appeared on Luna's cheeks as she drooled over her visions. "So good," she murmured. "So yummy…"

 _POP._

Luna blinked out of her stupor to see what was the clatter. She looked all around her. There was nothing out of the ordinary and she could not sense anything amiss. She looked left again to see the wall still jagged-toothed and barren and then to the right to see the cavern walls still jagged-toothed and barren. She looked dead center and her eyes widened.

Sitting in the middle of the cavern was a plain-as-day Herseey's bar.

And Luna's snack.

A vision of her mother popped into her head, eyes chastising and a finger wagging. " _You should never eat food you find on the ground, Lu,_ " her mother told her. " _It's bad for you_."

Another vision of her father popped into her head with his fanged grin and carefree eyes. " _If it's food, it's food. Just make sure to smell it so you know it's okay."_

Lucy smacked Natsu's head. " _Natsu! You can't tell her that!_ " she scolded.

Natsu looked back at her confused. " _Well, why not?"_

" _Because that's unsanitary_!" Lucy argued. " _She could get seriously sick like that! She can't smell the same like you and the boys!"_

Natsu thought about it for a few seconds. When he came to a conclusion, he put a fist in his hand. " _Then I say she should try it,"_ he decided.

" _Don't encourage her on this!_ " Lucy exclaimed.

Luna shook her head and the vision of her parents arguing disappeared. She looked at the candy bar. It was odd it was sitting out in the middle of a mainly deserted cave.

"Mama is right," Luna murmured. "This could be a trap anyways. I shouldn't fall for it."

Luna's stomach growled.

She stared at the candy bar.

She skipped over to the chocolate bar, a dreamy look on her face. "Come here, chocolate!" she said giddily. "Finally! I can eat something!"

Just as Luna reached the candy bar, it hopped away from her. Luna frowned and crept back toward it, reaching for it.

"Come on, chocolate," she urged.

But just as she got to it, it hopped away.

Luna gritted her teeth as fire lit her eyes. "I'm stuck in this tunnel and you're my only chance of food. You're not getting away!" She chased after it in a furious sprint, but it only hopped farther away from her. She growled. "Come back here so I can eat you!" she demanded childishly. She wanted that chocolate bar! How dare it run away from her?

Her threats and demands did not work as she chased the chocolate bar down the cavern. Her eyes glared at it.

 _I am not going to be beaten by food._

The chocolate bar took a left and that was what Luna did. She skidded to a halt when she saw it lying in an opening of the cavern. The sun hit it just right to make it all the more appealing.

Luna licked her lips.

 _Snack time._

She darted over to its spot and pounced on it before it could hop away. She raised the chocolate up victoriously. "Ha! I caught you! Now, I can finally eat!" she gushed. She brought it close to her and tore open the wrapping noisily only to gaze at the chocolate hidden by it. Her eyes glistened. "It looks so good," she sighed dreamily. Opening her mouth wide, she dug into the candy bar. She closed her eyes and moaned her delight at its taste. "It is so good," she mumbled with her mouthful. As she dug into her chocolate bar, she heard something move and stopped eating.

Suddenly, it seemed a whole bunch of things were shifting.

And they were doing so right above her.

Luna hesitantly looked up and paled. There was a whole nest of bats above her. One by one, they woke up and their eyes went straight to her. She could not tell if they were planning to attack her or not, but when she saw them all stare at her, her eyes widened.

"Oh…my…" Luna murmured. "Are…they…mad…at…me?"

She stared at them.

They stared at her.

It took a few seconds before Luna sprung up and gave them a bow, forcing a cheery smile on her lips. "I'm so sorry to have woken you!" she apologized. She turned around and began walking away. "Well, good-bye—"

 _CRUNCH_.

Luna froze.

She looked down.

She had stepped and snapped a twig in half and the sound made a resounding echo.

Shakily, she turned back to the bats with a feeble smile. "Um… I'm sorry about—"

A bat let out a screech and flapped its wings to lift off from the ceiling. The whole nest did the same, their wings easily supporting their weight. And they were all headed toward one target: Luna.

Luna's eyes widened and she broke into a sprint down the cavernous hall. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed as she dashed down the hall. The bats only screeched at her, displeased with her words.

Another vision popped in her head. Her mother was pointing at Luna while she gave her father a glare. " _See? This is exactly the danger I meant!_ "

Natsu looked incredulous at her words. " _How was I supposed to know bats were going to chase her?_ " he asked.

Luna shook the vision from her head.

 _I should have listened to Mama_ , she thought in regret as she scurried into another tunnel. The bats were gaining on her and Luna peeked a look back. Her eyes widened.

 _Geez, the leader's too close! He's going to grab my hair! If only I hadn't—_

The bats' leader suddenly stopped, signaling for the rest of the nest to stop with him.

Luna felt immense relief as they stopped and childishly stuck her tongue at them. "Yeah, that's right! Don't try chasing me any— _more_!"

A piercing scream erupted from Luna's mouth as she fell into an abyss of darkness. Comical tears poured out her eyes as she fell. She cried, "Why does everything bad happen to _me_?"

* * *

Gary had just about had it with this argument. With his hands shoved low into his pockets, he walked aimlessly down the cavern. His sapphire eyes were no longer friendly. They were burning in irritation and weariness.

 _We must find Angel!_ the Devil insisted again. _She could be lost or hurt or—_

 _Shut_ **up** _, will you?_ Gary snapped.

 _I cannot protect her when I am away from her!_ the Devil whined. _Bring her back! I want Angel!_

Gary stopped walking and glared at the ceiling. _Look, she'll be fine on her own, okay? She's strong. She can take care of herself. We need to find Luna. Remember who she is?_ he asked sardonically.

Gary felt his Devil take offense to the question. _Of course I do. She is important to me too_ , he thought.

Gary cocked an eyebrow. _What do you mean 'important'?_ he asked.

The Devil only have a grumble that sounded dismissive. _Nothing_ , he responded shortly. _Do you need me to find her scent?_

Gary shook his head. He saw his Devil had averted the question, but brushed it off. _No. I'm fine_. His stomach suddenly whined, sounding moody. He sighed and patted his stomach. _Though I could go for some food_ …

 _There is nothing for me to hunt here_ , the Devil informed him. _Nothing but rocks_.

Gary sighed and began walking again. _Great. Just what I need: more rocks_.

 _Your sarcasm will get us nowhere, human._

 _And your complaining will get us nowhere, Devil_ , Gary sneered back.

The Devil growled something incomprehensible, but withdrew from the conversation.

Gary sighed again and looked down the tunnel. It was dark everywhere, but he had been able to sense when there was a ditch or a bump or rock column to move around. The darkness reminded him of when he fell.

 _I still have no clue what those hands were, but they did a good job surprising us. Now we're all separated. I'm guessing it's what they want. I wish I got separated with Angel._

Gary scratched the back of his head as he thought about his Angel. "She's not going to be too happy with me, is she?" he muttered.

He could already see her once he found her. She would try swiping at him. " _See? This is_ **exactly** _why I didn't want to leave my house, you_ **dog**!" she would scream.

 _Maybe if she screams my name, it won't be too bad…_

There was sharp jolt, and the Devil invaded Gary's mind. _Above you!_ he cautioned in a snarl.

Gary reacted purely on instinct. He made a fist, allowing his Magic to burst around it. He looked above him with a glare. He would face whatever was—

"— _me_?"

Gary's Magic instantly dispelled when a body landed atop him, forcing him to land on the ground. He let out a groan and shook his head.

 _That hurt_.

The Devil snorted. _She can do much worse_.

Gary looked at what had landed on him. He raised his eyebrows as she groaned, face still in the ground. "Luna?" he guessed.

Luna lifted her head up, eyes pained, but looked over at him. A smile flitted onto her face and her eyes brightened. "Gary!" she cried joyously. "You're here!" She looked at their position and stood up, abashed. "Oh. I'm so sorry!"

Gary laughed and dismissed her apology with a wave. "It's fine. Though, try not to make a habit of it," he teased as he got to his feet. He looked above them. He saw a wide hole of darkness open above them quickly close and the rock ceiling return. He narrowed his eyes. "Gale was right," he deduced. "There's Magic embedded into the earth."

Luna nodded at that, looking up at the ceiling. "It looks like they're trying to separate us," she theorized.

Gary shrugged. "Maybe. Or they have us all right where they wanted us. Whatever's moving us isn't doing it without a reason." He looked down at Luna thoughtfully. "Maybe they wanted us together."

Luna tipped her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's strange," Gary admitted. "Why would you out of everyone fall and land on me? Besides, you and I—" He stopped himself abruptly upon revelation.

 _I wasn't supposed to say that._

"We're what?" Luna inquired.

Gary shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied. "Anyways, we should start walking. We need to find the others as soon as possible."

Luna nodded. "Right."

And so, the two began the path down the tunnel. Gary glanced over at Luna.

 _That was close_ , he murmured.

 _Too close_ , the Devil muttered. _Be more careful, human. Take her no fool_.

Once Luna spoke up, Gary let go of the link him and his Devil were sharing.

"Does this normally happen on missions?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Gary said. "A lot of unexpected things happen though. You always have to have a fail-safe plan in case your first three plans don't work out," he instructed. "There will be some missions that will go as planned, but you never know."

"When things don't go as planned, what do you and sis do?" Luna questioned.

Gary thought back to all the prior missions he and his Angel had taken. He grinned sheepishly. "Usually, she blames me," he confessed. "But no matter what happens, I try to make sure she's safe and okay." He paused and added quietly, "Just like Gale is trying to do for you."

Luna looked away from him. "I know," she admitted quietly, but said nothing more.

Gary fell silent along with her and they went on through the tunnel.

 _I don't get it. Mom always goes on and on about how Dad 'defends her honor'. I know Aunt Levy finds it so cute anytime Uncle Gajeel pulls her away from guys. And look at Aunt Mira. She's the Demoness herself and she laughs when Uncle Laxus gets protective. But Angel?_

He smiled at the thought of her.

 _Angel's different. But I never thought Lu would—_

"Uh…Gary?"

Gary snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Luna a few yards ahead of him. She was looking into a large opening that led into what appeared to be a forest. Gary walked over to take a closer look. The forest inside looked peaceful. The trees provided shade, but sunlight seeped through, curious to see the grass. Wildflowers grew heartily along with some mushrooms and a berry bush or two could be seen. What was strange was the blue sky above it. It was as if they were heading outside once more to a summer sky with stationary clouds. It looked like any other forest. But there was something that made Gary suspicious.

 _There's no sound,_ he realized. _Nothing. No insects or animals. Hell, there's not even the sound of a stream or something_. His eyes shifted around. _But I have a feeling we aren't alone._

The Devil forced a thought into his mind. _There is poison in the air_ , he hissed.

Gary figured as much. _Will it affect her?_

 _No_ , the Devil answered. _But be on guard. I sense others_.

Gary inwardly acknowledged the Devil's advice before the Devil cut off their link. Gary looked at Luna. "Well? Ready to go in?"

Luna looked taken back. "We're going inside there?" she asked.

Gary nodded. "The way I see it, if we can cross the forest, then maybe there's an exit on the other side. We need to find everyone else as soon as possible. This could be it," he proposed.

Luna's eyes flickered over to the forest hesitantly. "Is there anything in there?" she asked.

Gary smiled at her concern. He patted her head. "Don't worry. Both my Devil and I will do our best to protect you from anything in there," he promised, meaning it.

Luna smiled back at him. "Thanks, Gary," she appreciated. Then she added, "And tell your devil I say, 'thank you' too."

Gary felt his Devil purr in contentment. It was odd. Normally, the Devil only purred in Nashi's presence.

 _Tell her she is most welcome_ , the Devil thought.

"He says, 'You're most welcome'," Gary relayed. He extended a hand. "Ready to go in?" he asked her.

Luna gave him a bright smile and took it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

And the two crossed over into the meadow, knowing very well it could be a trap.

* * *

"I'm just saying—"

"Well _don't_."

Lance snickered as Nashi looked away from him in agitation. "Come on, Nashi. You know you—"

"I _don't_ ," Nashi stressed. "Will you ever drop it?"

Lance raised a hand in surrender. "Fine, fine," he complied. "Well, how about your catch me up with what's happening with the guild? How's Silver and Julia?"

Nashi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Silver's still in-love with Paige," she commented. "Poor Paige. She looks so embarrassed when he declares his love for her."

"He'll never give up," Lance laughed. "He's persistent. I'll give him that."

Nashi nodded in agreement. "Julia's doing fine. She's getting better at being a barmaid."

"Has she changed her mind about learning Magic?" Lance asked.

Nashi shook her head. "No. She still declines the offer." She shrugged. "I don't know why she still does though. She could be a really powerful Mage."

"Magic isn't for everyone. That's why everyone isn't a Mage," Lance reminded.

Nashi sighed. "I know, but still. It seems like such a waste."

Lance shrugged. "That may be. But maybe one day, she'll want to do Magic. You never know—" He paused. Blue lightning flashed in his eyes. "Someone's coming."

Nashi instantly tensed and her eyes darted around her. "From where?" she asked.

Lance shook his head. "I don't know. I can feel something, but I don't know what it is," he answered.

Nashi paled. "D-D-Do you think it's a"—she gulped— " _ghost_?"

Lance looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Nashi urged. "What if those villagers came up to the mountains? And what if they got stuck in the tunnels too? They would have roamed and roamed until they died…"

A shiver ran down Lance's spine. "They… _died_...?" he echoed.

"They didn't just die," Nashi said. "Their souls became trapped in the tunnels. With no way out, their souls became miserable."

"N-No way. Really?" Lance squeaked.

Nashi nodded. "With their miserable souls, they turned into ghosts, moaning of how they wished they were human. And when someone came to the tunnels, do you know what the ghost villagers did?"

Lance took a step back. "What?"

Nashi was suddenly in Lance's face, her eyes wide and a dark aura surrounding her. " _The ghosts took their souls_!" she exclaimed.

Lance screamed and covered his ears. He shut his eyes and chanted, " _I_ _don't want my soul taken! I don't want my soul taken_!"

Nashi burst into wild laughter and pointed at Lance's pathetic state. "Oh, my God, you're so gullible!" she crowed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Huh?" Lance popped open his eyes and looked around him. There was no ghost. Only Nashi laughing in his face. He straightened and turned on his heel, trudging away from her. "Very funny," he sighed.

Nashi easily caught up with him, a grin on her face. "Oh, come on! That was funny!" she insisted.

Lance turned his head away from her and walked a bit faster. "Not to me, it wasn't," he bit.

Nashi chased after him. "Come on, Lance! It was just—"

A rumble stopped Nashi. She froze in her tracks and looked around her. Soon enough, she heard another rumble. But it sounded closer than the last.

"Lance," Nashi called, "did you hear that?"

Lance continued walking. "I'm not falling for that," he told her.

A rumble came again and it was closer.

Nashi bit her lip. "Lance, I'm serious," she promised.

Lance sighed and turned around to face Nashi. "Look, I'm not falling for—"

Another rumble happened and shook the tunnel.

Nashi and Lance were in each other's arms, clinging to each other desperately as they looked around them.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

The tunnel shuddered again.

"I don't know, but it's getting closer," Nashi whimpered.

And again, came the sound.

Lance piped up. "Y-You don't th-think it's a gh-ghost, do you?"

The sound came louder than ever.

Before Nashi could answer, the earth to the right shattered open.

Both Nashi and Lance screamed and quickly got down on their knees, cowering in front of the gap in the wall.

"Please, don't take my soul!" Lance pleaded. "I want to live longer!"

"Don't take mine either!" Nashi prayed. "You should take my brother Igneel's soul! He's stupid and clueless and would be perfect to join your ghost army!"

As Lance and Nashi continued their blubbering, a figure's silhouette was seen in the dust. It walked closer to them, unfazed. It did not stop walking until it was right in front of the two trembling Mages and observed them indifferently.

"What are you two _doing_?" came a question.

Nashi continued her pleading. "Or you could take—" She stopped when she recognized the voice. She knew that voice. Her eyes popped open and she saw those same black shoes. "Gale?"

Both Lance and Nashi looked up to see ruby eyes staring down at them. His mouth was curved into that emotionless line as usual. But he seemed a tad bit amused.

"Want to tell me why the two of you are on the ground?" he asked as he extended a gloved hand to Nashi.

Nashi took his hand and pulled herself up along with Lance. She laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, it was nothing," she dismissed.

"How did you find us?" Lance asked. "Or were you just walking around and decided to make your own path?"

"I was just walking around," Gale answered. "But I could smell your Magic's scent," he said to Lance, "and I had to find you guys." He looked between the two of them and disappointment and worry flickered in his eyes for a moment. "You don't have Blondie with you?"

Nashi shook her head sadly. "We don't, but we need to find her and Gary and Mystogan soon," she said. She, then, asked, "Think you could sniff them out?"

Gale shook his head. "I haven't caught any of their scents," he admitted.

"Then, we'll just have to keep walking," Lance decided. "We have no idea what's in here, but we have a better chance of facing it as long as we're all together."

Nashi nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's keep walking."

The three Mages then set back on their journey through the tunnels. They walked in a comfortable silence until Gale broke it.

"Did you two really think I was a ghost?" he asked them amusedly.

Lance and Nashi only blushed and looked away.

* * *

Mystogan looked at his father.

 _He's different from what I remember. He's wearing that old cloak I remember seeing when I was little._

His eyes narrowed.

 _But something's off. He looks too different, but I don't know what changed._

Jellal offered Mystogan a warm smile that did not seem warm in his eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I just get a 'hello'?"

Mystogan blinked. His face hardened and his eyes steeled into an angered glint. "What was I supposed to say, _Father_?" He said the name with as much malice as he could muster. "Welcome you back with open arms after you left Mom, Aine, Ena, and myself?" He shook his head in disgust. "You _sicken_ me."

" _I_ sicken _you_?" Jellal laughed. "Don't forget. You're half of me, _son_. And you'll grow up to be just like me."

"I will _never_ abandon my family!" Mystogan snarled.

Jellal merely cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't you always used to want to be like me? It's inevitable, _Oberon_ —"

"Stop calling me that!" Mystogan snapped.

"But that's the name Erza—"

" _Don't_ say her name," Mystogan cut him off again.

"—and I gave you," Jellal finished without missing a beat. "King of the fairies. Such a proud name. And you never use it anymore."

Mystogan looked away from that.

Jellal pressed on. "Why is that, _Oberon_? Ashamed of your first name?"

Mystogan glared at his father in hatred. "I know you were the one to give it to me," he growled. "I will _never_ go by the name you gave me."

Jellal merely chuckled at Mystogan's hateful tone. "You used to love that name," he recalled. "You used to admire me."

"That was long ago." Mystogan glared at Jellal. "I admire those who deserve it. Frankly, Uncle Laxus was more of a father to me than you would ever be."

"That weakling of a Dreyar?" Jellal let out a hearty laugh. "If you think he was the right human to teach you Magic, you are surely mistaken."

Suddenly, Mystogan grinned. It was not that sardonic or happy-go-lucky or "fired-up" grin. It was that knowing grin. That grin you got when you found out a secret you knew all along. "I knew it," he murmured. Raising his hand, he chanted, " _Pyro Blaster_!"

A ball of fire shot from his hand and to Jellal. Jellal crossed his arms in a X-formation to defend himself, but the fire ball hit his arms. He hissed as part of his sleeve vanished and revealed an ugly and dark scaly arm.

Mystogan put his hand down and his grin widened. "Good job, _Father_ ," he taunted. "Or shall I say 'monster'?"

Fake-Jellal only hissed as he regrew his sleeve. "You couldn't have known," he growled. "I look just like him!"

Mystogan only pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. "But you don't act like him," he pointed out. "I noticed that when I saw the copy of Igneel in the town. It looked exactly like him. But how it acted toward Luna was something Igneel would have never done." He frowned, his brown eyes reserved. "I hate my father. He left my family for no good reason. But I remember what he was like. And he was never the arrogant man before me."

Fake-Jellal only sneered at him. "So what? He left you and your family. And you will be just like him."

Mystogan hardened at that. "I will _never_ be like that man," he snapped.

Fake-Jellal only smirked as a pool of darkness opened underneath him. "Why don't we test that? _Dark Mass_!" he chanted. A dark sphere with fluid red was born in Fake-Jellal's right hand. The sphere grew and grew until it finally shot itself to its target: Mystogan.

Mystogan wasted no time and flicked his hand effortlessly. "Now, _Quasar_!"

A small yet bright sphere appeared in front of Mystogan. However, just as the dark sphere turned into cruel tentacles, the small sphere exploded into vicious light of swirling blue and violet and sunset orange. Out of the swirling shield of light came a light blue beam. As the tentacles flew nearer, the light blue beam hit them, and they disintegrated at once.

Mystogan looked at the stunned Fake-Jellal. "Anything else?" he asked boredly.

Fake-Jellal lost his stunned look and gained an irritated one. "I am not through with you, _Oberon_. _Ghost Fireworks_!" Fake-Jellal lifted his hands and a flurry of moaning ghosts shot from his fingertips. In a mass, they headed for Mystogan in their misery.

Mystogan casted another spell by raising his hands. " _Pegasus Stampede_!" From his own finger tips came a herd of galloping winged stallions, all of them shimmering in a gold color. They dashed toward the ghosts and trampled them with ease, neighing proudly as the ghosts moaned to their deaths. The stallions circled back to Mystogan and gently disappeared into golden wisps.

Mystogan cocked his head. "So, you can imitate his Magic, but even that is incorrect," he said. "His Magic was much stronger than this. But maybe the reason this Magic is so weak is because your own Magic Power is weak too."

Fake-Jellal narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you how strong I can be!" Another dark pool appeared under his feet and he leapt into the air. Putting his arms on top of each other, he cried, " _Grand Chariot_!"

Mystogan only hmphed as he witnessed several pools of darkness form. He pushed up his glasses. "If it's a fight you want"—a Magic Circle appeared beneath his feet, a fierce red color with star at the center and a swirling vortex surrounding it— "then you shall have it."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The forest was quiet.

Too quiet.

And that fact scared Luna.

"Do you think any of them are in here?" Luna asked Gary as they moved around another tall tree.

Gary kept his eyes on the trees, but answered Luna. "Probably not. I suspect we're the only humans in here," he figured.

Luna caught onto the double meaning and looked around her uncertainly. "What about other life?" she asked. Her question was met with silence, and Luna knew what that meant.

She trailed only a little behind Gary and her eyes flickered all around her. It was a natural to have the fear of the unknown. But somehow, the unknown always intrigued Luna. The unknown meant new adventures or even a destiny she never knew she had. But she was afraid she would have to fight.

 _Without any training, I'm practically useless out here_ , Luna thought. _There's nothing I can do to protect Gary if we get in trouble._

Ruby eyes and darker than black hair popped in her mind.

" _Face it, Blondie, you_ **do** _need my protection. You can't do a thing while you're out here. You aren't trained in combat and your Magic can't even be reached right now. So stop trying to push away the people trying to help you. You need their help, whether you like it or not."_

Luna sighed.

 _If only I hadn't been so mean to him… Now I don't even know where he is._

Gary looked over to see Luna staring at the ground. He realized at once what she was thinking. "We'll find Gale and everyone else," he promised. "Don't stress too much."

Luna sighed again. "I know we will. But I'm still—… I—…"

"You're still worried about him?" Gary offered.

Luna hummed her agreement and nodded as well. "I know he's capable of handling himself," she told him. "Much better than I am. But we don't know what's inside these tunnels. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Gary nodded in understanding. "Now you're getting it," he deemed.

Luna looked up at Gary in confusion. "I'm 'getting' what?" she asked.

Gary opened his mouth to speak, but once a rustle through the trees hit their ears, he stopped. The both of them halted in their movements and looked around. Luna's eyes betrayed her nerves, but Gary was calm, as though expecting something to move about. There was dead silence. It took a few more seconds before the rustling sound was heard again.

"Gary?" Luna fretted.

"I know." Gary's Magic Circle appeared below him. He held out his arms. " _Ice-Make: Arrows_!" Blue energy gathered into Gary's hands in the form of a bow before the energy shattered into ice shards and revealed an ice bow. Gary expertly plucked the string and an arrow of blue energy appeared. He drew it back perfectly then let go, allowing the arrow to soar into the sky. The arrow pulsed once before it multiplied into dozens of icy arrows that gleamed in the sun. The arrows all turned around and fell back around the earth rapidly, plunging into the trees.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Luna watched in shock as cries rang out and creatures thudded to the ground from the trees. The creatures varied. Some were demented crossbreeds of animals. Luna saw a large white cat with a twin tail and a stone face struggle to its paws. Another was a wolf-like creature that looked mechanical with its fur a white metal with various red wire-stripes on its body. They were odd things. They were not hideous, but not beautiful either.

Gary spoke up. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice all of you?" he asked.

A lion-like creature with a fiery red mane and sharp, jagged teeth snarled. "Don't think yourself special, _half-breed_. I'd expect you to sense us," it snapped.

Luna looked at Gary in mild confusion. "What does he mean by 'half-breed'?" she asked.

Gary ignored her as he dissipated the bow and arrow. "Now that you're exposed, why don't we finish what you were sent here to start? _Ice-Make: Death Scythe_!" A large and icy scythe appeared in Gary's hand, its curved blade intimidating. He wielded it with practiced ease as he glared at the creatures surrounding them. He murmured to Luna, "Once I attack, make a run for it, okay?"

Before Luna could answer, the creatures sprung at them both. Gary instantly defended her when the large white cat sprung at her and swiped through her body. The body disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"I want to help," Luna argued back as she looked around at the creatures lunging at Gary.

Gary only gave her a sympathetic look after smiting two large parrots with black and purple feathers, jade eyes, and overgrown black beaks. "I know you do, and one day, you'll have my back. But right now, you're helping me by running away. _Duck_!"

Luna ducked and witnessed Gary slice through a ragged tiger with Sabertooth fangs and a red mask on its face. It roared and transformed into a dark cloud that immediately evaporated.

Gary looked down at Luna with a stern air about him. "Stay safe and hidden," he instructed in a "no-nonsense" tone. "I promise I'll come and find you once it's clear. Do you understand?"

"I—" Luna sighed. "Yes," she agreed in defeat.

Gary nodded. "Good. Run when I tell you to run." He whipped back around and twirled his scythe around expertly. He lifted his scythe in the air with both hands and twirled it around and around, faster and faster, until the trees and their leaves and the grass were moving around in a frenzy at the forced wind. The creatures growled and snarled, being shoved back by the wind. Some of them latched their claws to the ground or grabbed onto a tree to keep them stable, but the wind was too strong.

Gary looked over his shoulder and jerked his head. "Run!" he shouted over the wind.

Without any more hesitation, Luna nodded and darted away. She broke through the circle the beasts had made, using the distraction to her advantage. Hair slightly ruffled, she made a break for it deeper into the forest.

 _He's right. I'd only be in the way if I stayed._

Luna jumped over a root when something landed a few yards in front of her. She skidded to a halt when an imp creature with a gold earring on each pointed ear and a skull for a face with glowing red sparks for eyes. It was larger than her by a good two heads and by the claws on its hands she knew she stood no chance of fighting it off.

"Where do you think you're going, _human_?" the imp leered.

Luna took a step back. The imp was intimidatingly big and, with the sneer on its face, Luna knew he would want to fight. "Leave me alone!" she demanded, albeit feebly.

The imp chuckled. "Well, aren't you a cute one, thinking you can actually control me. You sound just like those other _humans_." His red eyes observed her carefully. A smirk went onto his face, lecherous and big. "Quite good-looking though."

Luna ignored the comment and focused on what the imp said before. "You mean I sound like those villagers?" she inquired. "What happened to them? What did you do?"

The imp took a step toward her. "What my Lord wants, he gets. Including you and those other _humans_."

"What does he want with us?" Luna cried as she took another step back. "What does he want with Asagao? I'm sure they did nothing to hurt you!"

The imp took another step toward her. "I don't care. I obey my Lord, and I have my orders." The imp charged at her. "Come here, _human_!"

Luna pivoted and bolted away in a random direction. She was desperate to get away as she heard the imp cackle behind her.

"Run, _human_ , but I will _always_ catch you."

Her mother's words spoke softly into her head. " _If you can't fight the opponent in front of you or haven't thought of a good strategy, start running,"_ she had once said to Nashi in her training while Luna was eavesdropping _. "It may seem cowardly, but you're only buying yourself some time until you can face them."_

So Luna ran and ran. Everything look the same to her. The trees were the same size and girth and the leaves were shading her. But it did not help her.

 _I can't run back to Gary or he'll focus too much on protecting me than fighting. I need to make some plan or find some shelter or—_

Luna stopped. "Shelter," she breathed. "That's it."

She did a quick sweep of the land. The trees still looked the same. Everything looked the same.

"I can smell you, _human_!" came the imp's cackle.

Luna prayed, _Please. There has to be something here! Anything!_

She broke into a quick jog to find something else. She did not see anything as she frantically glanced around until…

 _There!_

There was a little hollow in one of the trees. It was low to the ground and a small opening, but Luna could squeeze in. She darted over to it and got down on her hands in knees. She crawled into the hollow and groaned as she tried to fit her body inside. She could wriggle in her front, but her bottom proved difficult.

"Geez, maybe it's time I stop eating Aunt Mira's brownies," Luna grunted. With another huff, she forced herself in the hollow. The inside of the hollow was spacious. It was big enough she could comfortably sit with her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled to her chest.

 _If Igneel and Luke can't fit in here, neither can that imp thing_. Luna shivered. _At least I hope not_.

She grimaced when she heard it call to her. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, _human_. I don't bite. My lord wants you alive." There was a pause. "But he didn't say you and I could not get better… _acquainted_."

Luna pushed herself further into the hollow. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter.

 _What do I do? I'm shaking. But I can't be scared. Fairy Tail is ready to face anything_.

The grip on her legs tightened.

 _But what can I do?_

" _Face it, Blondie, you_ **do** _need my protection."_

Luna saw Gale's eyes. They were red and intense as always, daring her to look away or challenge his claim. But this time, Luna caught a flicker of another emotion. She saw the worry in his eyes.

" _You can't do a thing while you're out here. You aren't trained in combat and your Magic can't even be reached right now. So stop trying to push away the people trying to help you. You need their help, whether you like it or not."_

 _He was right. I do need everyone's help. I need my family._

She saw her mother scolding her father and siblings.

 _I need my friends_.

She saw Fairy Tail beaming at her.

 _I need my team._

She saw her team before her, Nashi blushing and looking away as Gary teased her, Mystogan and Lance talking, and Gale glancing over his shoulder at her.

 _I know I'm not even close to as strong as they are, but I know I'll get there someday. I just…wish I wasn't so far behind_.

 _DRIP_.

A tear shed from her eyes.

 _I just want to protect them_ , Luna whispered. _Please, let me be strong enough protect them_.

Something warmed stirred inside Luna's chest. She had felt the warmth earlier and now it had returned. She was beginning to feel a bit light.

 _What's the matter?_ came a soft-spoken question.

 _I wish I could protect them_ , Luna answered. _But I can't do anything._

 _It takes time_ , the soft-spoken voice soothed. _You will learn to protect them_.

 _How can I protect them now?_ Luna demanded.

 _The focus shifted. A face entered it with reserved brown eyes and a stern frown. Mystogan leapt away from a Magic Attack._

Luna grew confused.

 _Wha…?_

Luna looked over to see the source, but it was a shadowy figure that was blurred in the vision. That vision ended and another one began. It was Gary this time, slashing through beasts like it was all he knew. He was a machine when he fought and would never give up without giving his all and then some.

 _What is this?_ Luna asked.

 _Do you wish to protect them?_ came a question.

Bitterness gnawed at Luna's heart as she looked away. _They don't need my protection_ , she muttered. _They'd be doing just fine without me in the way_.

 _Do you wish to protect them?_ came the question again.

When Luna heard the authority lacing the question, she answered honestly. _I_ _do. I want to protect them in any way I can_.

Luna could feel a smile. It was odd, but she knew someone was smiling at her. _May your wish be granted_.

The warmth in Luna's chest expanded vastly. However, rather than fear in the root of her heart, Luna only felt amazement.

 _Is this my Magic?_ She smiled. _It's so…warm and nice and light. Like when my parents give me a hug. Or when someone does something nice for me._

As those memories crowded her mind, the warmth reached a new level.

 _I don't feel scared of it anymore. I feel safe. If my Magic feels like this, then I don't have anything to fear._

Her body began lighter as though she was floating in mid-air. It was strange, but natural to her. She knew her Magic was powerful, but she could feel it restraining itself.

 _Think of your friends_ , came guidance.

 _I want to protect them_ , Luna replied.

 _Then let yourself go_ , came another piece of advice.

Luna took in a deep inhale and exhaled out all of her residual tension and doubts. As soon as she did that, her Fairy Tail guild mark began to glow. She could feel the warmth and light inside her ready to burst forth from her body. And it did so. The last thing Luna remembered was a ring of white bursting all around her and spreading itself out before she became immersed in white.

°•°•°•°

Gary slashed at another creature. It was a large tiger thing with sharp claws and a red mask over part of its face. It roared as it melded into a dark cloud and disappeared. Gary then whipped around and sliced through three of those bird-things and they all faded into dark clouds.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he muttered as he swung his scythe again. _The more I kill them, the more that comes back_.

He stopped in his movement for a moment and let out a shaky exhale before coughing.

The Devil responded immediately. _Let me help you,_ he insisted. _You cannot stay here too long_.

 _I can't let you out_ , Gary denied firmly as he pivoted and kicked away a ghostly wolf that was trying to pounce on him. _You know what will happen_.

 _I take that risk with honor_ , the Devil growled. _I will not lose you_.

Gary smirked tiredly. _Starting to care about me?_ he joked.

The Devil only growled, but did not deny it.

Gary raised his scythe into the air and expertly spun it around again. Its mighty wind blew back the monsters as they snarled and tried to stay strong against it. Some of them were blown back and others were forced to crouch and look away. But that was what Gary wanted. He needed them a bit disoriented. He slowly stopped spinning his scythe and plunged it to the ground. He leaned on it for support as he grabbed a quick breather.

 _I'm getting more tired as I go on_ , he noted. He looked down at his hands and his vision blurred in and out for a moment. _I don't know how much time I have left._

 _Let me_ —

 _No_. Gary swiped off the sweat from his forehead. Normally, he did not sweat. But he could feel the effects ragging on his body. _I_ _can't. I'm not going to risk it_.

 _Then you will die a fool_ , the Devil snapped, _and I will die with you and tell you how stupid you were in this life._

 _Thanks for your concern, but I will be fine_ , Gary brushed off. _As_ _long as Luna is_ —

 _Behind you!_

Gary took his scythe in his hands and whipped around. A large beast was charging at him. It had the body of a Clydesdale horse, but with the chest of a human and one armored in silver. Its arms had hooves for hands. And its head was that of an angry ram, its eyes a gleaming orange color.

 _I can take it_ , Gary determined. _I'll be_ —

His eyes darted around him as he saw the others monsters rose up and lunge for him. Their eyes were on him like a predator to its prey. He gripped his scythe tighter.

 _I can take them_ , he thought.

 _I can give you some of my strength_ , the Devil offered to him.

 _No_ , Gary answered. _You stay out of this. I will protect both of us_.

As Gary braced himself to fight with the ram-like beast, his Devil purred. It was the type of purr with a hint of pride.

 _No_ , the Devil thought to him. **She** _will protect us_.

Gary wanted to ask what the Devil meant, but a power surge halted him. The amount of Magic Power shook the earth and vibrated the air. It was amazing! Gary felt it coming towards him and he was ready to deal with whatever enemy was in store for him. However, rather than an enemy appearing from the trees, it was a dome of white. Rather than brace himself, Gary lost his offensive position. The Magic in that dome felt comforting and warm, like it would never harm him. He winced as it got closer and closer to him until it washed over him. A rush of hope and light flooded his body and the sick feeling Gary felt was no more. He felt renewed!

Gary looked around him to see all the beasts had vanished by the white light. They were gone, just like that. Gary looked down at himself.

 _My body's completely healed and my Magic's restored. And with all of those things gone, it's like I never fought. What just—?_

 _It was her_ , the Devil butt in. _Find her. She needs us._

 _Who?_ Gary asked.

A shot of annoyance came through their link. _Luna_ , the Devil answered as though it was obvious. _Head northeast. I feel her._

Gary shattered his scythe and dashed in that direction with no hesitation. He could not sense where the source came from. That hope and warmth and light was all over the forest now. But he trusted his Devil. As Gary ran, eyes scanning for Luna, he asked his Devil, _Want to explain to me how you know all this?_

He sensed the Devil was shaking his head. _It is nothing_ , he thought dismissively.

Gary wanted to push the subject, but knew he could not. If his Devil did not want to speak, he could not push it. He was good at hiding his secrets. Gary kept running until the Devil told his to take a sharp left. Gary did so and kept his fast pace. He still could not see Luna.

 _What if one of those creatures got to her? Luna's like another little sister to him. I could never forgive myself if she got hurt._

As Gary paused to search the area, he heard a groan.

 _Luna!_

He took up his run again in the direction of the groan and soon found a weary Luna trying to force herself out of a hollow. Relief was in Gary's eyes and he felt his Devil's relief too.

"Luna!" Gary called to her as he darted over to her.

Luna looked up at him and it was evident she was exhausted. She still smiled at him as she pulled the rest of her body from the hollow. She shakily got to her legs and Gary steadied her, worry evident in his gaze. She tried to walk, but only stumbled and Gary caught her. She offered him an appreciative smile, but it looked tired. "Thanks, Gary."

"It's no problem," Gary brushed off as he shifted Luna so she leaned on him. "But was all that Magic I felt you?"

Luna looked embarrassed at the surprise in Gary's tone and nodded shyly. "I"—she yawned—"think so."

Gary's eyes widened at her answer.

 _That was incredible Magic! And to think she had all of the power locked away in her…_

"Lu, that's _amazing_ ," he confessed to her. "You saved me."

Luna closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off. "I did?" she murmured sleepily.

Gary nodded as he released her. "I was being overrun with a bunch of those monsters. When your Magic came to me, it finished off them for me and restored my Magic." His blue eyes shone with pride and gratitude. "Thank you, Luna," he said sincerely. "What you did was truly amazing. You protected my Devil and me."

 _Give her my gratitude_ , the Devil demanded. _Tell her she made me proud_.

Gary sighed. "My Devil says 'thank you' too. He's proud of you," he relayed.

Luna opened her eyes at that, just a smidge. "He really said that?" she wanted to check.

Gary nodded.

Luna blushed at the praise, pushing herself away from Gary to stand on her own. "Well, thank you both, but I didn't do too much," she dismissed.

Gary cocked an eyebrow. "Lu, you don't even realize how much strength you have." He set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are going to make a kind and powerful Mage, Lu. I hope you realize that."

" _You_ **are** _strong_."

 _The focus shifted. It was looking at Gale who looked as her as though his life depended on it._

" _You have so much strength and you don't even know it. You keep going strong every day. Even with everyone else using their Magic, you kept your head up. You're kind. You are nicer than practically anyone and you always give people the benefit of the doubt. You are such a caring person to worry about everyone else before yourself. You would go through Hell if it meant your family and your friends were safe. So what if people have to protect you? You protect people too! We watch each other's backs. It's what we do. And with your new powers, you can protect even more people. Your Magic should be a blessing for you. Your Magic allows you to protect the people you love even more than before_."

 _Gale_ , Luna murmured, _you're always right. I just wish I could tell you that_ …

That warm presence came again. It was soft and comforting.

 _I promise I'm going to find you_ , she swore. _And I'm going to make it up to you_.

The sensation fluttered in her chest, content. Luna could feel that warmth flood through her again.

 _May your wish be granted._

Gary looked around the two of them to spot any sign of the edge of the forest. It seemed like they were maybe in the middle or so. "We need to get walking if we want to find the others." He looked over at Luna. "Should we—?" His eyes widened. "Luna, get away from there!"

Luna stood in front of a pure white hole in the mid-air as though it was a door for them. But, even with Gary's command, Luna did nothing.

Gary was about to pull her back. "Luna!"

Luna did not respond.

Then—

—she fell.

Gary changed his course of action as he caught her in his arms. "Luna!" he cried, worried. She was unconscious. Not a limb moved as he held her. "Luna," Gary whispered. He settled them on the ground and made sure he did not lose his grasp on her. "Don't worry. I've got you," he promised. "Sleep a little. You're doing very well." He looked at the white portal with a thoughtful frown.

 _I wonder… What else can she do?_

°•°•°•°

Wake up, _came a soft whine._ Come on! I made breakfast!

 _The focus cracked open. Then, it blinked open a little, blurry. All it could make out was there was a person butting into the vision with tannish skin and a smile with noticeable fangs. But his hair was as dark as night._

" _Wake up," he encouraged. "Geez! You're so lazy, you know that? You gotta get up some time or another. There's someone waiting for you."_

Luna's eyes squeezed shut even more before she cracked them open. She groaned as she tried to move. "Ow. My head," she complained as a hand went to massage her temple. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Luna looked up to see Gary smiling in relief at her. "Wha…? Gary?" she whispered. "I…fainted?"

Gary nodded. "Looks like it," he confirmed. "I guess the Magic you used got to you. Usually, when a Mage uses Magic for the first time, they get extremely tired."

Luna grunted as she sat up. "Yeah. And I faint," she grumbled. "Just great."

"Don't sweat it, Lu. Your body just has to get used to casting spells, that's all," Gary told her.

Luna peered up at him. "What spell did I cast?"

Gary pointed behind her. "That."

Luna looked at where he pointed to see the hole of glowing white in mid-air. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" she asked him.

Gary shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "It doesn't feel like it was made out of negative Magic."

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "It kind of feels like what was protecting me back in Asagao. But I…" A troubled look came onto her face. "I… I don't even know how that's possible."

Gary looked at her intently. "What happened before you passed out? What were you thinking about?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I was...thinking about Gale," she confessed. "And I wished I could talk to him. I feel bad I've been rude to him since the start of the mission when he's been right." She puffed a cheek crossly. "He didn't have to say it so meanly though," she mumbled.

Gary chuckled. "He's not exactly the politest person," he reminded.

"I just wanted to see him so I could say, 'sorry'," Luna added.

Gary got to his feet and approached the portal with a contemplative look. "Normally, Teleportation Magic is hard to learn," he preached. "You not only have to have a clear image of where you're going, but you have to have a prior connection to where you're going or who you're going to. I think your desire to see Gale triggered your Magic for some reason and you created a teleportation portal."

Luna seemed unconvinced. "I don't know. I'm not powerful like that."

"But you did think of Gale, right? You pictured him in your mind?" Gary pressed.

Luna ducked her head and nodded. "Yeah, but…I wasn't trying to cast a spell or anything!"

"Emotions."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Magic is based off emotions, empathy," Gary explained. "When you control and master your Magic, your emotions don't dictate how it's used. You decide that. But, when you feel something so intensely, your Magic responds to you. Your need to see Gale must've been something your Magic saw as too important to gloss over."

Luna looked down at the ground with confusion and thoughts running through her head.

 _Is that true? Did I really want to see him that badly that my Magic acted on its own?_

She could see ruby eyes and gleaming fangs.

Frantically, Luna shook her head. "There's no way that could be possible," she decided. "I mean I wanted to apologize, yeah, but I…" She pouted a little when she could not figure out the right words.

Gary grinned teasingly at her. "Don't tell me… Are you two in a surreptitious relationship or something?"

Luna cocked her head, genuine puzzlement written on her face. She blinked twice. "A what now? 'Relationship'?" She shook her head, now amused. "No _way_. We're friends. That'd be too weird. And besides, he needs to control his temper."

Gary chuckled. "You know what they say: best friends make the greatest lovers."

Luna raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile to match. "Too bad you and my sis aren't best friends then, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Gary dismissed with a playful roll of his eyes. His eyes fell onto the portal and hardened. He raised a hand to it, reaching for it. Then—

—he touched it.

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, Gary!" she tried to stop.

It was too late. Gary pushed his hand into the portal.

It went into it.

Nothing more happened.

"Good going, Lu. You got our ticket out of here," Gary praised.

Luna looked at the hole skeptically. "Are you sure?" she checked as she got up. "What if I didn't create it? What if this is a mistake?"

Gary shrugged as Luna approached him. "Then I guess we'll find out," he supposed. He extended a hand to her. "Come on. Let's go see if this is the gateway to Gale."

Luna blushed at that, but took Gary's hand. "It's not like that," she defended.

Gary only chuckled as he and Luna took a step inside the white portal.

* * *

Gale's eyebrow twitched. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his lip were pulled back into a snarl.

 _I'm going to_ **kill** _them._

Nashi glared darkly at Lance. "I _won_!" she claimed.

Lance glared back just as fiercely. "No, you _cheated_!" he retorted.

" _No_ , I _didn't_!"

" _Yes_ , you _did_!"

 _If they don't shut up_ , Gale thought darkly, _they're both going to lose to me shoving diamonds up their goddamn asses._

"I won _fair_ and _square_!" Nashi argued.

Lance huffed, unamused. "You _cheated_!" he decreed. "You changed it the minute you saw what I did!"

"I did _not_!" Nashi snapped at him. "Just accept you lost!"

Lance shook his head childishly. "No!" he refused. "One more time!"

Nashi rolled her eyes, but raised a hand with a fist on top. "Fine," she conceded as Lance did the same.

They took up their chant for the twelfth time. "Rock… Paper…Scissors… _Shoot_!"

Lance threw down rock victoriously. "Rock beats scissors!" he grinned.

Lance's hand was covered with Nashi's flat one. She grinned in triumph. "But paper beats rock!" she declared.

Lance retracted his hands with a mighty scowl on his face. "You cheated!" he accused.

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet on that, _Dreyar_?" she challenged.

Gale rolled his eyes as they began arguing once more, trying hard not to lose his temper.

 _I will not lose my shit on these two even if they are asking for a death wish by arguing over_ _rock-paper-scissors. I promised Mom I'd try to keep my temper in-check and Gary._

His eyes narrowed.

 _Speaking of him..._

He scanned all around him and he sniffed the air.

 _My nose isn't picking up anything, but at least Lance's Radar Sense helped us._

" _Gale_!"

Instantly, he tensed.

 _The focus shifted onto chocolate eyes wide and afraid as they pleaded for help._

His teeth gritted.

 _I've got to find her. I can't let her go this time._

" _Gale_!"

His teeth gritted.

 _I'm coming for you, Blondie._

"No wonder Igneel hates playing with you! You're no fun!" came Lance's bellyaching.

Nashi huffed. "At least _I'm_ not a sore loser!"

"Meanie!"

"Jerk-face!"

"Stupid!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Gale's eyebrows twitched as he watched them argue. "Are you freaking serious? Name-calling?" He found a snarl rumbling in his chest. " _Are you two shitting me right now?!_ " he bellowed.

Lance and Nashi stopped their fight, wide-eyed at Gale's sudden bout of anger.

Gale glared at them with glinting ruby eyes. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" he thundered. "What the _Hell_ is _wrong_ with you people?! It is _just_ a stupid kid's game! You're making it sound like you're arguing over a lost gambling bet!"

Lance and Nashi pointed at each other. "She/He started it!" they cried respectively.

" _I – don't – care_ ," Gale grounded out. "Just try me and keep arguing and you'll find a foot of diamonds shoved up your asses, got that?"

Lance and Nashi were suddenly yards away from him with the color drained from their skin and closes. They nodded in unison. "Aye, sir," they agreed weakly.

Gale huffed, crossing his arms and ignoring the angered murmurs Nashi and Lance tossed at each other ever-so childishly. "Why the Hell did I get stuck with them?" he muttered. "I didn't come here to listen to this shit. I came here to protect—"

 _Flowing hair of gold._

 _Wide, chocolate eyes._

A warm blush covered Gale's cheeks as he covered his mouth with a hand.

 _Damn, she's too cute. And so stubborn, but that just makes her even cuter._

" _Gale!"_

Gale's eyes hardened.

 _Even so… I came to protect her. And that's exactly what I'm going to do._

He looked at Lance and Nashi who resorted to pulling each other's cheeks. "Yo! You two!" he shouted.

Lance and Nashi stiffened and instantly stood up straight. "Y-Y-Yes?" they squeaked.

"Let's keep going. We've got some ground to cover," Gale told them.

Lance and Nashi nodded and as the three began to move again, Nashi nudged Lance. "But you can't beat me at Concentration," she challenged.

Lance grinned. "You're on!"

Gale growled a little as they started their new game. "Dumbasses," he grunted. His eyes went to Nashi as she and Lance slid their hands and chanted for Concentration.

 _I know she's worried more so than all of us. She was panicking in the beginning._

His eyes shifted to Lance.

 _But Lance is keeping her calm with all these games and little arguments. He knows as well as I do she was close to losing it. Keeping her distracted is a good tactic, even if it annoys the crap out of me._

Another thought occurred to him.

 _Either way, this has me wondering about these tunnels. Heard the summit has loads of rare gemstones, but I haven't seen even one of them. And, it's a little two convenient that we've been traveling with no interference. Something's up. The director of this little play hasn't given us the big scene yet. I can feel it._

Lance groaned when he could not think of anything to match the topic. "Not again," he sighed dramatically.

Nashi gave a victorious whoop. " _Ha_! Winning is in my _blood_ , sparky-boy!"

Lance pouted. "Come on. Just one more game?" he pleaded.

Nashi shrugged, looking dismissive even if her eyes gleamed at the challenge. "Fine. Whatever, sparky-boy. You'll lose again anyways. But I'll allow you to choose the game."

Lance patted down his pockets. "Good. I've been wanting to play this." He found what he was looking for and brought out a pen. He began writing in the air in light. It began to look like—

"Tic-tac-toe?" Nashi assumed.

Lance nodded. "Yup! MJ and I loved to play this game when she—" He caught himself. A look of sadness passed over his eyes, but he covered it with a smile. "I mean, it was one of my favorite childhood games," he amended.

Nashi softened. "I see," she murmured. "How about you go first?"

Gale watched as the two started the game.

 _The Demon Woman, huh?_

He took another step when he felt a spark of lightning jolt him, making him freeze. His head whipped up to the ceiling in shock and perplexity.

 _There's no fricken way… That energy, that aura… It feels like…_

"Blondie?" Gale whispered.

Lance and Nashi noticed Gale had stopped and stopped with him. Nashi looked at Gale with a questioning gaze as he put his arms in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Gale looked up at the ceiling and counted backwards from five. "Waiting for Blondie," he said casually.

Nashi and Lance's eyes widened. "Wait, _what_?" they exclaimed.

A white spark appeared on the ceiling. It soon grew into a large white hole, covering most of the cavern ceiling. After a few more seconds, two figures dropped though the ceiling. Both of them shouted as they fell, alarmed. Luna fell straight into Gale's arms, panting at the fall. She looked around her in confusion when she realized she had not dropped to the floor only to look up.

Gale watched in amusement as Luna looked up at him in surprise. "You're here?" she exclaimed.

Gale grinned. "Yeah. Welcome back."

Relief flooded through those chocolate eyes. Luna wrapped her arms around Gale's neck and snuggled into him. Gale's grip tightened on her as he pulled her closer.

Luna sighed. "I'm so glad I found you," she murmured to him. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat to you." She pulled away from him, and Gale watched with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at her lap in shame. "I didn't know what would happen to us in the tunnels, so I didn't want the last thing I did to you was get mad at you."

Gale opened his mouth. "Blondie—"

Luna smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I should have taken your advice. You were right: I need help. I have to train to get stronger and protect my friends and—…" A warm blush appeared on her cheeks. "And protect you," she added.

"Yeah, you do," Gale agreed. "You were getting kind of stupid, rejecting my protection like that."

Luna flicked his forehead. "You need to control your temper," she told him.

Gale grumbled, blushing. "My temper is fine."

Luna rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "It's cute when you're in denial," she commented.

Gale blushed even more as a scowl darkened his face. "Yeah, well, you're not even that cute," he insulted.

Luna laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Gale looked annoyed his insult did not faze her. "Anyways, stop being such a blonde and let me protect you, all right?"

Luna nodded and softened. "Okay," she agreed.

Gale eased at her compliance and rested his head against hers.

Luna looked up at him in surprise. "What are you—?" she tried to ask.

Gale interrupted her. "Just for a few seconds," he muttered. "You had me worried, Blondie. Don't try to do that again."

Luna chuckled at that. "I can't promise anything. We're in Fairy Tail. We get into a lot of trouble," she joked.

Gale snorted. "You're enough trouble as it is," he murmured.

Meanwhile, Gary had landed in front of Nashi. He had been more graceful with his landing as he twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet lightly. He brushed off the invisible dirt when he felt a hand beating on his chest. He looked down to see Nashi there, punching him.

"Where were you?" Nashi yelled at him as she punched his chest again. "How could you leave me like that, you stupid dog! You bring me on this stupid mission and then you ditch me? Who does that?"

Gary only smiled softly and caught Nashi's hands before they could punch him again.

Nashi weakly tried fighting away from his grip. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. "You made me worry sick about you! Honestly, you idiot, how could you make me worry about you?" She sniffed. "A-At l-l-l-least you did something right with p-p-protecting my sister but still! Y-You can't just—!"

Gary pulled Nashi into his chest and hugged her. He rested his head atop of hers.

 _She's trembling. I guess we really scared her._

He smiled fondly. "Sorry for making you worry, Angel," he apologized sincerely.

" _Don't_ call me 'Angel'," Nashi ordered in feeble attempt.

Gary nodded. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Nashi sniffed again. "Well, as long as you protected Lu, then I guess I can." She pulled away from Gary and wiped her eyes. She gave him one of her rare smiles. "Just don't go off and worry me, got it? I don't have the time to worry about a stupid dog."

Gary nodded again, his eyes soft. "That's fine," he agreed.

Nashi pointed accusingly at her sister. "And you!"

Luna jolted, suddenly anxious. "Wh-What about me?"

Nashi stormed over to her sister, making Luna even more worried. She hid more into Gale's hold on her and averted her eyes. "I'm really sorry," she instantly began apologizing. "I didn't mean to get separated. I wanted to find all you guys too and I'm sorry I worried—"

"Shut up and look at me."

Luna flinch, then looked up at Nashi.

Nashi was giving her sister a watery, loving smile with a glisten in her eyes. "I'm happy you're here," she murmured. She kissed Luna's forehead. "You're safe. We're all safe. That's what matters."

Luna hummed and smiled. "I love you, Nashi."

"I love you too," Nashi confessed. "Just, please, don't give me too many scares like that."

Gale snorted. "You think that's going to stop something like Blondie from worrying us all?"

As Gary and Nashi laughed, Luna looked at Gale accusingly. "What do you mean by 'something'?" she demanded to know.

"Um… Guys?"

Everyone turned to see Lance's worried eyes staring back at them. He asked, "Where's Mystogan?"

Gary frowned. "He's still missing?" he asked.

Lance nodded. "I was hoping he'd be with you," he admitted. He sighed. "So, we've got everyone but the leader of the mission."

"We'll find him," Gary promised. "And I think I know the person that can do it." He looked over at Luna and everyone followed his gaze.

Luna looked at Gary in uncertainty. " _Me_?"

" _Her_?" Nashi echoed.

Gary nodded encouragingly at her. "You did it once. You can do it again," he assured.

Nashi and Lance looked at Luna in shock. Nashi was the first to speak. "You made that hole in the ceiling?" she asked her sister.

Luna twiddled her fingers as she gave a nervous smile. "I think so…"

Lance blinked in surprise. "Lu, that's amazing," he complimented. "I didn't know you could do that. Teleportation Magic is difficult to learn."

"I didn't know I could don it either," Luna muttered. "I still don't know if I could do it again."

"Just try," Gary urged. "Last time, you thought Gale, right? Think about Mystogan."

"I—…" Luna sighed. "Okay. I'll try." She looked up at Gale. "You can let go of me now."

Gale shook his head. "Focus," he instructed. "Think about him like you thought about me. You can do this."

Luna looked unconvinced. "But I don't even have control of my Magic," she claimed. "What if I make something else?" In a quieter tone, she added, "What if I can't?"

"No one will blame you if you can't," Gale promised. "We'll walk and we'll find him. But try, Blondie. Just try."

Luna hesitated, but nodded. She closed and her eyes and concentrated. It was difficult for her to remember what she felt when she made the first hole.

 _Last time I just wanted to tell Gale I was sorry. So maybe if I think of Misty and how much I want to help him…I can make a portal to him too._

 _"I picked Gary due to his ability to handle cold and his Devil is very useful in strange Magic situations. I picked Lance because of his Radar Sense. And I want Luna to come with us."_

Warmth was fluttering in her chest again.

" _Would you like to come with us?"_

Warm brown eyes.

" _I want you at my side at all times, Lu. I don't know what we're going to see, but I promise you I'll protect you."_

A gentle smile.

" _Just stay close to us, okay? We'll make sure you don't get hurt, just like I know you'll make sure none of us get hurt."_

 _He believes in me just like I believe in him._

The warmth increased.

 _Misty, where are you?_ Luna wondered.

A vision flashed in her head. There was ice everywhere. It caked the cavern. And there was—

 _Mystogan!_ Luna cheered

Mystogan was easily defending himself from the shadowy figures attacks. It seemed he had everything under control.

 _He's fighting…and he's winning!_

Luna, however, paused as she looked at him closer.

 _But something isn't right._

She noticed he was sweating. His skin color was paling.

 _He's sick!_ Lunarealized in horror. _If he doesn't get help soon…_

She frowned.

 _Don't worry, Misty. We're coming to help you._

The warmth inside her expanded and expanded. She could feel the soft sensation flood her systems. Luna slowly opened her eyes to see a white hole appearing on the wall of the cave. Everyone looked at it in shock while Gary looked proudly at it.

Lance blinked in amazement. "Woah…"

Nashi agreed with that. "Yeah… Woah…"

Gary looked over at Luna with a big smile. "I told you you could do it!"

Luna smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded. "Thanks, Gary," she appreciated tiredly.

Nashi looked at her sister in awe. "This is _amazing_ ," she complimented.

Lance nodded in agreement. "You really do have something special," he agreed.

Luna became self-conscious from the praise. "Thank you," she murmured.

Gary beckoned everyone with a wave of his hand. He was already heading toward the portal. "All right. Let's find Mystogan and finish this mission," he suggested.

Nashi and Lance nodded and followed him. Both still seemed in shock of Luna's power as they moved away. Gale followed them with Luna still in his arms. His eyes were trained on the white portal. However, he spoke to Luna in a soft, teasing tone.

"Told ya you were strong, Blondie" was all he said to her.

Luna nuzzled in his neck as her body drained more energy. "Shut…up," she mumbled.

Gale stopped behind Lance and Nashi. They all watched on in fascination as Gary stepped through the portal with ease. Without any reluctance, Nashi stepped after him and disappeared into the pools of white. Lance did the same, though he turned his head to give Luna a smile and crossed into portal. Gale was the next up. However, he did not cross immediately. Rather, he stared at the portal.

"You're pretty cool, you know that?" Gale told her. "You're one Hell of a blonde." He looked down.

Luna was passed out in his arms.

Gale snorted and looked back at the portal, its luminous glow reflected in his eyes. He walked towards it and the minute he touched it, a warm sensation flooded over him, like he was about to soak in a warm bath. As the light and warmth consumed him, Gale looked down at Luna's resting face.

 _Blondie… Just what are you doing to me?_

The two disappeared into the white portal.

* * *

Mystogan was panting. It was only just a little. He was tired, but not extremely so. The copy of his good-for-nothing father was not strong in his Magic, regardless if he was imitating it.

 _He can't keep up with this much longer_ , Mystogan noted. _He's trying to use bigger attacks, but I can tell he'll break soon. His moves are sloppy and offensive, leaving him exposed with no defense. But that's good for me._

Fake-Jellal panted, but kept up his façade. He raised both of his hands and a murky water came out of them. It looked unclean and sick and the stench made Mystogan cringe.

Fake-Jellal cackled madly, his eyes crazed. "Drown, you insolent human!" he snarled as he shoved the water toward him.

Mystogan raised a hand and his Magic surged around him in a protective bubble of his own Water Magic. The sick water crashed against his shield like an angry cat, clawing at the bubble and looking for a weakness. But if there was anything Mystogan had learned when he trained with Aunt Juvia in Water Magic, water was lucid yet firm. It would hold as long as you kept your focus on it and did not allow it to become lazy and slack and into a puddle. The sick water had no chance against Mystogan's watery shield.

"Give up," Mystogan sneered. "This is just getting plain pathetic. You're becoming weaker than you were before."

Fake-Jellal hissed and Mystogan saw those brown eyes flash into an impudent green color. His pupils had left and all that was left was emerald glowing while the whites in his eyes turned into a cruel dark violet. "I am _not_ weak," came an animalistic snarl.

Mystogan only adjusted his glasses in a collected fashion. He pushed his shield out and soon the sick water and his own shield dispersed into harmless water droplets. Fake-Jellal became confused, but Mystogan took action. He was in front of Fake-Jellal within a heartbeat. He finished his adjustment, his eyes still closed.

"Your master will surely punish you for being defeated against a mere human like myself," Mystogan spoke calmly.

"I have not been defeated by the likes of you!" Fake-Jellal roared furiously. He lifted a hand to strike down Mystogan.

Mystogan's eyes opened.

Those brown eyes were calm. But beneath the calm was a burning fire. The fire every Fairy Tail wizard had. The fire of confidence and determination and utter strength.

When Mystogan spoke, his words were hard and composed. "You have dishonored Jellal's name in your attempts to mimic him and you have brought shame to the master you serve with your incapability to defeat me." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "A creature like you should not live with such sins. And I will not stand idly by to see you continue this."

Fake-Jellal froze. His hand stopped in mid-air. His emerald eyes were wide as he looked upon the man before him. It was terrifying to see those fiery brown eyes look at him in a not a glare, but a mere stare. His face showed no hint of anger. It was simply judging. His mouth was curved into an expressionless frown. Fake-Jellal could not move as his eyes stared into the eyes of the wizard before him.

 _How can he completely make me still…with just one look?_ Fake-Jellal wondered.

Mystogan extended his right hand, but his eyes remained trained on the creature before him; the creature that dared be the imposter of his father.

"Come, _Malachi_ ," Mystogan ordered.

Red particles drew themselves out of mid-air on Mystogan's command, glowing pleasantly. They gathered into his hand until they took the shape of a rather large seversword. It was monstrous for its size. It was coated in Mystogan's red Magic, but the Magic cracked off it. Malachi was left alone with its silver blade gleaming. Mystogan wielded Malachi with ease as though he had done so his whole life. He held the sword up, ready to strike down the creature.

"Be gone, creature of darkness," Mystogan decreed. "And taste my—!"

A white portal opened on the roof of the cavern. Mystogan and Fake-Jellal looked up, both surprised, as humans walked out of the portal. Mystogan instantly recognized them.

 _Gary, Nashi, Lance, Gale, Luna… Luna! She's safe and in Gale's arms! All of them are safe! And all of them are…falling…_

Mystogan did not register their landing until it happened.

Right on top of him.

Mystogan groaned as Lance landed on him, forcing Mystogan to his back and Malachi onto the ground. "You need to stop eating so much," he moaned.

Lance only laughed as he got up. Mystogan turned his head to see orange eyes staring at him in apology and amusement.

"I'll have you know all of this is hard-earned muscle," Lance assured as he extended a hand.

Mystogan took it, pulling himself up. He made sure Malachi was secured in his grip as he shook his head and a smile graced his lips. "You always say that, but we both know you have a weakness when those waitresses ask if we want to have dessert," he reminded his friend.

Lance puffed his cheeks childishly. "I have to order it after they ask," he claimed. "It'd be wrong not too!"

Mystogan only laughed. "It's good to see you."

Lance nodded his agreement, a smile on his face. "You too," he agreed.

There came a groan and Lance and Mystogan looked to see Nashi patting the dirt off herself. "Yeah, it's great to see all of you," she muttered, "but I'd rather not have to deal with falling from a ceiling for a while, thanks."

Gary's eyes went over to Mystogan and they brightened. "Great to see you're alive, _Misty_."

Mystogan sighed as Gale landed with Luna still in his arms. "Must I live with that infernal nickname?"

"Don't be such a downer, _Misty_ ," Nashi teased. "It just means we care."

Mystogan gave her a look. "You can care without giving me that name." His stare went to the unconscious Luna in Gale's arms and worry crossed him. "What happened to her?"

"Teleportation Magic," Gary filled in.

Mystogan's eyebrows rose. "She can do that?"

"With a price," Gary added. "Her Magic takes a lot out of her."

Mystogan nodded in understanding. "I see. Hopefully, she wakes up soon."

There came a hiss of laughter. Everyone instantly hardened at it. Mystogan gripped Malachi. A flash of blue lightning was in Lance's eyes. Gary had a fist made and his Magic blazing around it. Nashi tensed and began reaching out for her Divine Soul. Gale brought Luna closer to him, his red eyes cautious. They all looked over at the Fake-Jellal and surprise donned on Lance's face.

"Uncle Jellal?" Lance murmured, incredulous.

Mystogan shook his head and readied Malachi. "Don't be fooled," he said lowly. "He's nothing but an imposter."

Fake-Jellal kept up his wild laughter.

Nashi raised an unamused eyebrow. "Want to clue us in on what's so funny?" she asked.

Fake-Jellal kept hissing out his laughter, but complied. "My Lord was right," he told them. "Humans are such clingy and predictable creatures. Where one is, another one is sure to follow."

Lance's eyes sharpened at that. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Fake-Jellal smiled wickedly. "Just like those humans in that pathetic village. Once one of them came up here and got themselves trapped, others followed." His smiled broadened. "And taking over that human town was quite soothing with their screams of fear." He licked his lips hungrily at the memories.

"Where are those people?" Nashi demanded to know.

Fake-Jellal opened his mouth, but a deeper voice cut him off. It was older, had a bit of a rumble to it. But it was deep, nonetheless, and velvety all the same. " _Come now, my child, do not make our guests upset_."

Fake-Jellal bowed, his head low. "Of course, my Lord," he obeyed instantly. "I apologize."

Gale commanded, "Are you going to show us your face or are you a coward?"

There came a deep chuckle, warped and twisted. " _I will. I would never allow my guests to not see the face of their host_."

The ice in the cavern was hit with a rolling wave of darkness. The darkness came together behind Fake-Jellal and grew into another black hole. Despair and anguish oozed out of the portal, but no one dared say a thing. Their eyes were glued on the portal as something stepped out from it. Its snout came first with a big, black nose flaring as it took in the scent around it. Next came the body. It was cloaked in a black robe, but the hands were exposed. Multiple rings were on each finger, the gemstones dark and unkind. In one hand, however, was a wineglass filled with an unknown, black liquid. The rest of the creature stepped out. The head was the head of a bull, its fur a smooth brown and eyes a calming yellow. A mop of dark brunette rested on its head. The style was in-between messy and combed. Its horns were proud spectacles, grown and curled. As it walked out of the portals, wings were opened behind it. They were the color of his hair and rather large wings at that.

The creature looked over at Fake-Jellal and tipped its bull head. "Come now, my child. We do not mock our guests," it chided.

Fake-Jellal disappeared in a heartbeat. In his place was a red-scaled creature with a goat's furry legs of reddish brown and its tanned horns. An arrowed tail flicked behind it and attached to its arms were red wings. Its claws were sharp and its eyes were lowered in respect.

"Yes, my Lord," it agreed. Its voice was of a high-pitched man, irritating and submissive.

The bull creature nodded then looked back at the group of Mages. It smiled. "Welcome, my guests," it greeted.

Something flashed in Mystogan's eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with us?"

The bull creature did not look fazed at Mystogan's hard tone. "My name is Lord Zagan, little fairies," Zagan said in introduction. "What do I want to do? I want to congratulate you. You followed my clues well and played my game perfectly."

"'Game'?" Gary repeated.

Zagan raised his glass cheerfully. "A toast to these fairies, my child!" he told the creature bowing. "A toast to their success in finding me! And a toast to what comes next."

Nashi had to ask. "And what comes next?"

Zagan answered it without missing a beat. "Now that you have made it, I can't let you leave. You see, what comes next is that I destroy each and every one of you. And how much fun that is! A toast to your imminent destruction and despaired souls!"

And everyone watched as Zagan raised the glass to his lips and took a long sip.

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! It's great that the gang found each other, but who's the next guy? That was some heck of a toast! To find out what this "Zagan" meant, tune in next time to our _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna winks at you as she enters. "Hiya, everybody! I hope you enjoyed today's episode and you're ready for today's Fairy Lesson! Today, we're going to talk about **Radar Sense** with Lance!"

Chibi-Lances smiles kindly at you. "Hey, guys! I'm super excited to talk to you about my special ability!"

"What is Radar Sense?" Chibi-Luna wonders.

"It's a special ability on Lightning Magic has," Chibi-Lance explains. "Not even just that. Only the most accomplished Lightning Mages can use this special ability. It's pretty cool, actually. It's means of perception by electromagnetic waves. The brain generates electromagnetic waves which travel outward, bounce off objects, and are again picked up by the brain. Through that, it determines surroundings." He looks at Chibi-Luna. "Isn't that cool?"

Chibi-Luna has swirls in her eyes and drool peeking from her mouth.

Chibi-Lance chuckles. "Whoops. Sorry about that. Let me break it down to you all: Radar Sense is similar to echolocation, except I use electromagnetic waves. I send them out, they scan the area, and they report back to me to tell me what's around me and what's happening. It leaves me with no blind spots, so it's pretty useful."

Chibi-Luna nods excitedly, forgetting her confusion. "It _is_ really useful," she gushes. She sighs. "I wish I had that sort of power."

"Didn't you see yourself in this episode? You were amazing, Lu," Chibi-Lance compliments.

Chibi-Luna rolls her eyes. If only I stopped fainting after one spell," she mutters. "Anyways…"

She and Chibi-Lance announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **ZAGAN**!"

"Why do I have that feeling this episode is going to have even more fighting than the last?" Chibi-Luna wonders.

"Just as long as it's a challenge, I don't seem to mind it!"

"And we wonder why they call Fairy Tail 'reckless'…"

* * *

 **Voices in Order of New Character Appearances**

1\. Dan Green as Zagan


	7. Adventure 007

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

So, it seems the mission went a little bad on _Fairy Adventure_. The team got separated and tried to find each other. But that sounds easier than it looks. Mystogan found a skeleton from his closet: his own father, Jellal! Or was it really Jellal? Gary and Luna got caught in a strange forest, but they weren't alone. They were attacked by some weird monsters. Gary looked like he'd be down and out, but Luna definitely pulled through when she unleashed her powerful Magic. She managed to even get them a portal to their friends! Wow! Luna really has grown! After the group reunited, Jellal turned out to be another one of those monsters! And what's worse? His master, Zagan, came out to welcome our Fairy Tail friends.

" _Now that you have made it, I can't let you leave. You see, what comes next is that I destroy each and every one of you. And how much fun that is! A toast to your imminent destruction and despaired souls_!"

That was one heck of a welcome! The only welcome I want is one that involves free dessert!

* * *

Zagan swallowed his sip and his yellow eyes looked at the group. "No cheers for my toast?" He sighed heavily. "Have your parents taught you nothing?"

Lance ignored Zagan's words. "I don't know who you are, but you aren't 'destroying' any one of us," he growled.

Zagan merely swirled his wineglass. "Really?"

Mystogan gripped Malachi with one hand while he adjusted his glasses with his other. "That's right," he verified. "We're not easy to defeat."

"Yeah!" Nashi looked at Zagan with a confident grin. "We've got our friends on our side! Any minions you throw at us, we can take them!"

Zagan let out a booming laugh. It was rumbling, nearly vibrating the air. His eyes danced in amusement and something else. "You human children are quite dumb things. But that is what makes you all more entertaining," he supposed.

Mystogan cocked an eyebrow. "And what about us makes us 'dumb' and 'entertaining', pray tell?" he questioned.

"It's not obvious?" Zagan took another swig of his wine. "Your 'friends' will be your downfall and you don't even see it." His yellow eyes suddenly became cold. Colder than a falling thermometer in December. "How can you beat my children?"

"Easy," Nashi interjected. "The strength we have should be enough to defeat whatever you want to throw at us?"

Zagan raised a manicured eyebrow and brought his wineglass up to his lips. "Even if your friends are my children?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"What does that even mean?" Nashi shouted at him.

A small groan.

Luna stirred in Gale's arms, lethargic and weak. "Where…? Where am I?" she murmured.

"I've got you," Gale assured. "Don't worry."

Luna turned her head and squinted her eyes at him as he came into focus. "Gale?"

Zagan's eyes snapped to her and they softened. "Ah. I've heard about you," he said. "Luna Dragneel." He bowed lowly and raised himself back up. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

Gale snarled at Zagan. "Stay away from her," he warned.

Zagan's eyes flickered and something passed over in his eyes as he studied Gale. He sniffed, his nostrils flaring. "You smell of earth and gems. And something else." His eyes narrowed a bit before relaxing back into their calm state. "What I do is not something you can control, _human_. Remember that before you attempt to make me take your orders."

Gale only glowered at the winged bull and a growl was in his throat, but Nashi was the one to speak. Her eyes were lit with anger.

"Don't even think about touching my sister. You'll have to go through _me_ to get to her," she declared.

Zagan chuckled at Nashi's words as a parent would do when their child believed themselves right. "Yes, of course, Nashi," he agreed. Everyone knew he did not mean it. "I can see why Lady Orias hates you so much. I see that glow inside you. A spectacle, indeed."

Nashi was taken back. "Did you say 'Lady Orias'?" She blinked owlishly. "How do you know her? Where is she? What did she tell you?" she fired off question after question.

Gary instantly was at Nashi's side and put a hand on her shoulder in efforts to calm her. "It's okay, Angel," he murmured in her ear. "She's gone. She can't hurt you or me."

Nashi ignored Gary and stared in desperation at Zagan who looked on at her in amusement. "Where is she?" Nashi demanded when he remained silent. She took a step toward him, but Gary grabbed both her shoulders to restrain her. Her eyes were wild and she was trembling. " _Answer me_!" she screamed.

The creature that once knelt in respect for Zagan rose to its feet, claws at the ready. "Silence, _human_!" it hissed at Nashi. "Respect his lordship!"

Zagan raised a hand to silence the creature. "It's all right, Karun. She has a right to be curious," he assured.

Karun narrowed his eyes at Nashi, but said nothing else.

Zagan looked back over at Nashi who was still staring at him in attempt to draw out answers. He decided to speak once more. "The answers you seek are not ones you will get from me," he said. "They lie somewhere else."

"What about Orias?" Nashi asked again. She was starting to sound like a broken record. "Where did she run off to? Where is she? What did she tell you?"

"That," Zagan said, "is none of your business or concern."

" _The Hell it is my—!"_

"Angel!" Gary drew Nashi back into his chest as she glowered fiercely at Zagan.

Nashi thrashed in Gary's arms. "Let me go!" she snarled.

"I can't do that," Gary confessed. "You're too angry and it makes you irrational. You need to calm down."

Mystogan piped up, worry in his eyes as he looked at Nashi. "It's okay," he tried to soothe. "Nashi, please calm down. You're okay."

Nashi shook her head, her brown eyes never disconnecting from the amused yellow eyes staring back at her. "He knows!" she insisted. "He's hiding her!"

Lance now approached Nashi with a concerned stare. "Nashi," he started.

Nashi turned her glare onto him. " _Don't_ , Lance," she hissed at him. "He knows where she is! We need to find her! She knows—!" She stopped in her words and shook her head. Her eyes went back to Zagan. "He knows," she started again.

Gale blinked in surprise when he felt Luna squirm in his arms. "Blondie," he warned.

Luna gave him a gentle look.

Glistening chocolate clashed with cautious ruby.

After a moment, Gale set her down and he let her slip from his fingers. Luna staggered to her elder sister, obviously weary. Unlike everyone else, Luna's eyes were unnervingly calm. Gary let go of Nashi, but Luna took his place and gently put her hand on Nashi's arm to stop her from moving.

"Nashi," Luna called softly to her sister, "it's okay."

Nashi kept glaring at Zagan.

"You're okay," Luna repeated. "You're here on this mission. You're safe." She glanced at Gary. "Gary's safe. I'm safe. Everyone is fine."

Nashi kept her glare on Zagan.

"Just breathe, Nashi," Luna soothed. "Everything will be fine. Focus on right now. Don't focus on what happened."

Nashi kept her glare on Zagan. However, after a few seconds, her body relaxed and her eyes drifted to her younger sister. No longer was there anger and confusion in Nashi's stare. They looked calmer.

Luna smiled. "You okay?"

Nashi observed Luna for a few moments silently. A smile slowly spread on her face and she nodded. She put a hand on Luna's head and ruffled it, ignoring Luna's protest. "I am. Thanks, Lu," she appreciated.

Zagan chuckled. "One with a temper of the Queen and one with the temper of the King. Most intriguing."

Nashi only grinned at Zagan. "Sorry about that. I'm better now." She lifted her chin defiantly. "Better enough to kick your ass."

This time, Karun laughed from his lordship's side. "Shall I call them?" he asked Zagan.

Zagan nodded to Karun, but spoke to the wizards. "You never learn do you." He sighed, disappointed seemingly, and swirled the remaining wine in his glass. He brought the glass up to eye level and focused as the black liquid spun around. "But that is the tragic cycle your species is in. The past becomes your present and future. You never learn from your mistakes. And you never will."

Mystogan looked at Zagan steadily. "We may be humans, but that doesn't mean all of us play part of a vicious cycle," he pointed out.

Zagan shook his bull head. "You would think so, but here we are. You all continue to make threats you cannot commit as a promise and have not learned from the mistakes you have made since you stepped onto my territory."

"What 'mistakes'?" Mystogan asked.

"From you? Only two, Oberon," Zagan said. "The first mistake you made was entering my territory."

Mystogan cocked his head. "And what was my second mistake?"

Zagan smiled. "For a man who pays attention to every detail, you seem to forget many." To the air, he added, "Come, my children, don't be shy."

Everyone watched as four black holes appeared and enclosed around them. Nashi readied herself to tap into her Magic to shield everyone as she faced one of the portals and Mystogan readied Malachi in his hands as he faced another. Lance has sparks coming off him as he frowned at one of the dark portals and Gary had blue energy swirling around his fists as he prepared himself to spring at whatever was coming out.

As everyone tensed, Gale sensed something approaching Luna and rushed to pull her against him. He whipped around and snarled when he realized it was Karun.

"Well, well," Karun cackled, "I see you're her lapdog."

"This 'lapdog' will kick your ass before you get to his master," Gale growled back.

The creature only gave him a snarling grin and dashed at him with such speed that he disappeared. Gale kept Luna close as his eyes darted around him.

 _I can hear him moving around_ , Gale thought. _His scent is everywhere, though. I don't know when he's going to—_

Karun appeared too quickly for Gale to react. He sneered at him as he forced Luna in his arms. "Bye-bye, _human_."

"Gale!" Luna cried.

Gale watched in shock as Karun carried her away in his arms with his eyes delighted and the grin still on his face. Luna tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but he would not let her move. Instead, he taunted at Gale.

"So much for protecting, _lapdog_." Karun broke into a sprint down the tunnel hall.

" _Gale_!" Luna screamed.

The moment Karun had begun running, Gale was already in motion. He sprinted hard, chasing after the creature with his best friend.

" _Blondie_!" he yelled after her.

 _I can't fail her again. I have to protect her. A dragon's duty, his honor…is to protect his princess!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Adventure 007**

 _Zagan_

ブルドクター！ルナの時間が磨きすることになりましたか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It took a few more moments, but something emerged from each one of the portals. Their figures stretched through the darkness, but soon they burst into the tunnel and stepped before each wizard.

Shock was evident in everyone's eyes.

The figure in front of Gary turned out to be two figures. One was male and one was female, but both were considerably shorter than him. Black fell off their skin and was replaced with a pale color of tan. Their eyes were both a blue that could reflect the sky on a warm afternoon. The male had messy blue hair and the female had blue hair with curled tips. Both smiled up at Gary.

"Hello, big brother," they chorused.

Gary's eyes widened as he looked at his siblings. "Silver… Julia…" He shook his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Julia laughed at Gary as though something he said funny. "We came to support you, Gary," she told him.

Silver nodded. "We never see you anymore, Gary," he pouted.

Gary's eyes glistened. Those sea blue eyes dimmed. They grayed even. His stance slackened as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean—"

"But you did," Julia told him with a heart-warming smile. It seemed off though. "You leave us behind. You've forgotten about us."

Gary trembled. "I—"

"Don't listen to whatever those are," Nashi insisted, glaring at "Silver" and "Julia".

Mystogan nodded in agreement. "They're fakes, Gary," he agreed. "He's playing you."

Zagan raised an amused eyebrow. "How rude of me. Children, come on out," he called.

A figure stepped out from each portal. Each was coated in darkness as they took their form. Once they finalized their figure, the black slipped off and skin was the replacement. Nashi, Lance and Mystogan looked at their portals with wide eyes.

Nashi blinked at the smiling girl in front of her. "Luna?" she whispered. That golden hair, those warm brown eyes… "But you were just there!" Nashi swung her head around, but the Luna she thought was with them was nowhere in sight. She looked back down on at her sister. "How did you get over here?"

Luna only beamed at her sister.

Lance blinked at the young lady in front of him. Her blonde hair and cerulean eyes and that ever-present frown on her face. "Mary Jane," he breathed.

Mary Jane's blue eyes only trained onto him, but she made no move to smile. "Brother," was all she said to him.

Mystogan shook his head at Nashi and Lance. He could see their eyes graying as Gary's had. Did they not see those were not their family? Those were disgusting creatures!

"Snap out of it!" Mystogan ordered them. "Don't let your eyes be deceived! They are nothing but things of darkness!"

"Misty, how could you say that?" came soft reprimand.

Mystogan looked in front of him and his eyes widened. Brown eyes clashed with his own. However, they were not as reserved as his own. They were soft and expressively so. They held affection. Blue hair trailed down her shoulders. She smiled at him pleasantly. Mystogan could not take his eyes off her.

"Aine…" Mystogan shook his head and gripped Malachi. "You're not real. You're a monster," he decided, though with a hint of uncertainty.

Aine took a step toward him, hurt in her eyes. "Misty, I'm right in front of you," she tried to convince. "I'm real."

Mystogan shook his head, but his brown eyes locked onto his sister. "No." His voice shook. "You can't be here. You should be at home, resting."

Aine let out a noise of frustration, but walked in front of Mystogan. She laid a hand on his cheek and he did not shy away. His brown eyes glistened and he realized it was his sister. She was touching him. She was there. She was real.

"See?" Aine spoke. "I'm here, brother."

"Aine," Mystogan whispered, "you've grown."

Aine laughed lightly. "I haven't seen you in a while," she pointed out.

Guilt clouded Mystogan's eyes. "I—…"

Aine only shook her head and took a step away from him. "You left me," she said.

Mary Jane then spoke up, looking at Lance coldly. "You abandoned me," she told him.

Julia and Silver looked at Gary in sadness. Silver was the one to speak. "We only see you once a week, but it's not enough," he confessed.

"You think I'm too weak to ever be by your side," Luna told her sister softly. "I'll never be strong enough like you."

"I'm sorry," Gary told his siblings.

"I never meant to make you feel like that," Lance tried to convince his sister.

Nashi shook her head at Luna's implications. "You're not weak, Lu," she tried assure.

Aine looked at her brother with a fond smile. "You're just like Dad," she told him.

Mystogan fervently shook his head. "I am nothing like that man. I would never abandon you and Ena and Mom," he insisted.

Aine only shook her head. "But don't you see?" she asked. "You already have."

Luna looked up at Nashi with her sunny grin. "We aren't good enough for you."

"We never will be," Julia and Silver chorused.

"Children," Zagan's smooth voice rang, "show your brothers and sister how much stronger you've gotten."

Dark and sickly looking water spread on Silver and Julia's arms in the form of octopus' arms. Black lightning sparked off of Mary Jane. Black covered Luna's body only to be cracked off her. A gothic dress covered her with black heels and black gloves. The dress flared a bit and had no sleeves, but came with a popped collar, making Luna's brilliance dim into something mischievous. Aine held out her hand and black flecks pulled into her hand until they became a seversword. The black cracked off to reveal a darker version of Malachi, its blade a snarling black.

Aine grinned at Mystogan who could only look at her in sorrow. He did not even raise his sword. Her grin broadened and bloodlust was in her eyes. "Let me show you how much you've missed, _brother_!"

And they attacked.

* * *

 _She found herself on an unknown land. It was dark out and the stars were unfamiliar to her. Underneath her feet was soft grass, soft enough that she knew he would pat it and declare it was good enough for them to sleep on. There was a forest surrounding the small clearing, the trees swaying a bit, but they were quiet. There were no chirping birds or galloping deer. There were glowing green eyes, but she saw it was a straggling fox that quickly scampered away. Her eyes, however, were drawn back to the clearing. There was a fire, cackling and moving. It reminded her of him, always moving, always bright, never wavering. There were two people by the fire and she moved to get a closer look._

 _There was a young lady sleeping on a mat that had been beaten and used, but was obviously good enough for sleeping. The young lady looked twenty-something and her hair was gleaming gold that was warm in the light of the fire. The young lady was snoring lightly, her chest rising and falling underneath a black blanket that looked more like a large cloak. She noticed something near the young lady. It was a ring with keys. Not just any keys. There were thirteen of them, golden and unique, with a wide array of silver keys that flanked them. The keys were softly glowing, comfortably near their master. So the young lady was a Celestial Mage? And the young lady had thirteen golden keys? Who was this woman? Where was she?_

 _There came a grunt and her eyes turned onto the other human. He was sitting by the fire, crisscrossed, no shirt and his eyes closed. He had unruly gray-silver hair that ran down his back and scars from past battles. In the light of the fire, his skin was a honeyed caramel, but there were tattoos on his body. They were blue and intricate, something she thought familiar. His black pants had the same design and his necklace was made out of teeth._

 _The young lady mumbled something._

 _The man opened his eyes to look at the young lady and she realized his eyes were golden. She gasped as she watched him look at the young maiden in unconcealed softness. Could this be—?_

 _The dream shifted._

 _She was on Tenrou Island. She could feel it, though she was not for certain. Contradictory to her last dream, there was light seeping from the trees. Life was bright and full of energy. However, her eyes caught onto the scene in front of her. Her eyes widened. In front of her was a pool of water made through a ditch the trees had created. There was man there, hair jet black and eyes dangerously the same. Droplets were running down his naked body. He was naked! His dark eyes did not see her at all. They stared into the eyes of a young girl with wavy blonde tress and innocent emerald eyes. Her eyes blinked in revelation. Was that—?_

 _The vision changed._

 _She was inside a bedroom late at night. As she looked around, she saw familiarity of the apartment. The wallpaper, the coffee table, the vanity, the bookshelves, the letter written on the desk… This was her apartment! It felt like yesterday her team was crowding her cramped apartment, eating heartily as she yelled for them to leave. The moonlight beamed into the apartment and focused on her old bed. In it, she saw herself, younger and innocent. At the foot of her bed was a cat_ —Exceed _, she corrected herself_ — _with blue fur and a twitching tail. But her eyes saw someone else in her bed. With wild pink hair and a loud snore, he was beside her young self, an arm wrapped around her protectively while his vest and scarf hung on her bedpost. She remembered all those nights he would sneak into her bed. All those times she would berate him for such acts. She walked over to the young pair. She watched her younger self mumble something and move closer to him. He instinctively pulled her to his naked chest and stopped his snoring to place his head atop hers and fell into a deep sleep. How_ —

 _The scene altered._

 _She was standing some place new. She was one the edge of a cliff that overlooked a sea of some kind. She saw something in the distance. A city, perhaps? A train was skidding over the ocean a ways away and she belatedly realized there was tracks thinly covered in water and the ocean was actual water that had flooded a field of grass. The train chugged along, unfazed at the water. Her eyes wandered at the painted picture before her._

 _Then she heard a roar._

 _She looked up in the sky and her eyes widened. It was a dragon! Its scales were jet black with a fit body and a long tail. A crown of horns was on its sleek head and spikes ran down its tail intimidatingly. Its wings were leathery and beautifully so, flapping ever so often to keep itself afloat. Its ruby eyes gleamed in amusement as it let out another roar._

 _Then she heard laughter._

 _She looked at the dragon closely to see it had a rider. Another Dragon Slayer, perchance? But she had a feeling this person was not a Slayer. The rider was female, smallishly so with golden hair flowing freely in the wind. The rider bore the same kimono as those women who work in bathhouses had. The rider was radiant with happiness while flying atop the dragon. She looked at the dragon and the rider. It was strange. There was something familiar about the girl. Perhaps a previous dream? Just as she was about to lean for a closer look, the dream ended._

 _Everything ended._

°•°•°•°

Lucy awoke slowly. Her vision was bleary and everything was slow. She felt relaxed. As she snuggled under the covers, she realized two things: she was still naked, and Natsu was not by her side.

 _Huh. Guess I fell asleep while we were cuddling,_ she figured. _But where's Natsu? And when did I fall asleep?_

She slowly sat up with the covers against her chest. She stretched an arm.

 _I can't really remember. All I remember is—_

 _Glowing gold._

 _Sad black._

 _Mischievous onyx-emerald._

 _Mysterious ruby._

Lucy's eyes widened. "My dreams! Those people! Natsu, me, and—" She threw the covers off. "I have to tell him! But where are my—?" Her eyes landed on the shredded panties lying in the middle of the floor. Her eyebrows twitched. " _Seriously_? You left me with my underwear and it's ripped? Wait until I—" She shook her head. "Oh, forget it."

Lucy sprung over to the dresser and threw on a new pair of panties before grabbing Natsu's discarded shirt from the floor.

 _I don't have time to think of threats. Those dreams…_

 _The focus shifted on_ _the black dragon flitted._

She paused as she pulled the shirt down to cover her butt.

 _That dragon… How could I have dreamt of that dragon? And that girl… Was she a Slayer?_

A thought pressed against her mind. _Lucy?_ Loke called, concerned. _Are you all right? We can feel something bothering you._

Lucy left the bedroom and looked around. None of the kids were home.

 _It's okay_ , she assured him as she walked down the hall. _I just had a few strange dreams_.

Understanding passed between the link. _I see,_ Loke thought to her. _Do you need me to get Grandfather Crux?_

 _Not yet_ , Lucy told him. She walked down the steps, but paused when she heard voices. _Is that…Gray?_

Lucy walked down the rest of the steps.

"—but what if it wasn't them?" came Gray's question.

Then came Erza's weary sigh. "Honestly, then I don't know. But that's all I can really think of. What do you think, Gajeel?"

 _Gajeel's here too?_ Lucy wondered.

Gajeel tched. "If Salamander feels it, then it's gotta be. But nothing's certain right now."

Lucy frowned. _Talk to you later, Loke. Tell everyone I'll call them out soon for a meeting._

 _Yes, Lucy. See you later._

The link was cut.

Lucy tiptoed over to the front door and opened it, peeking out the screen door window. Erza, Gajeel, and Gary were sitting on the porch while Natsu stood before them, leaning on the post. They looked like they were in intense conversation.

Natsu suddenly stopped and turned around, his eyes going straight to Lucy. "Thought I heard you," he grinned.

Lucy sheepishly smiled at him as she opened the screen door and stepped onto the porch. "Sorry," she apologized.

As Lucy moved over to the group, Natsu opened his arms and brought her to his side. He kissed her forehead. "Did you just wake up?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, humming under his touch.

Gajeel snickered. "Nice clothes, bunny girl," he complimented cheekily.

Lucy looked down at her apparel and blushed. "I, um," she stammered, trying to make excuses.

Erza gave Gajeel a hit on the head.

"Jesus, woman, you tryin' to give me a concussion?!" Gajeel yowled, clutching his head.

"Don't poke fun at Lucy," Erza scolded. "I'm sure she didn't expect us to be here."

Gray wrinkled his nose. "No offense, Lucy, but I definitely didn't want to see you in this idiot's clothes," he grumbled.

Natsu only grinned, pleased at Gray's discomfort, and pulled Lucy closer to him for effect. "Too bad, dumbass."

Gray opened his mouth—most likely to argue—when Erza stopped him by standing up and giving him a firm look. "We should get going," she supposed. "I have to meet Aine soon. She, Ena, and I going shopping for some armor."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Aine wants armor?"

Erza nodded. "For _Dream_ Magazine, they want her next photoshoot to be her modeling armor to promote Hearts Kreuz. She wants to get accustomed to it," she explained.

Gray and Gajeel stood up. Gray walked over to Lucy and opened his arms. Lucy ran into Gray's arms and hugged him, ignoring Natsu's small growl of protest.

Gray snickered. "Geez, after all these years, he's still like this?"

Lucy laughed as Gray gave her a squeeze and released her. She dramatically placed a hand over her heart. "It gets so tiring after all this time," she bemoaned.

Gray grinned. "You're always welcome to come and live with Juvia and I," he offered jokingly. "I'm sure Juvia would love having you around." His eyes softened and he ruffled Lucy's hair. "I wouldn't mind having my kid sister around either."

Natsu instantly clung to Lucy, his onyx eyes glowering at Gray. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Lucy and Gray both laughed.

Lucy soothed Natsu. "You know I could never leave the kids."

"What about me?" Natsu pouted.

Lucy hummed, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I don't know… Without your appetite, my life would be a _lot_ more easier."

Natsu nuzzled his face into her neck. "You eat a lot too. I'm surprised you haven't gained a lot of weight." He poked her stomach, making her jolt. "Then again…"

Lucy sniffed and turned away from him. "Calling me 'fat' isn't going to convince me to stay with you. In fact, maybe I need a night away from you."

"It's going to be cold tonight," Natsu reminded, grinning. "You'll come crawling back for me to be your heater again. And I didn't say you're fat. You're perfect even if you eat fatty foods."

Lucy looked at Gray pleadingly. "Please, take me away from him before I kill him," she beseeched.

Gray hummed, mockingly thoughtful. "I don't know. Seeing that dumbass suffer at the hands of you might not be such a bad idea."

Natsu scowled into Lucy's neck. "Asshole," he muttered.

Lucy sighed. "We're still on for lunch tomorrow, yeah?" she asked Gray.

Gray nodded. "You know I wouldn't miss it." He leaned down and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Lucy."

Erza came over and stole Lucy from Natsu's arms. She gave her a crushing hug, patting her back with unintentional strength. "Farewell, Lucy! I will see you at the guild!"

After Erza let go and took off after Gray, Lucy wheezed out, "See you later, Erza!"

Gajeel came up to Lucy with teasing red eyes. "Had some fun this afternoon, did ya?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "How did you—?"

Gajeel only tapped his nose.

Lucy puffed her cheeks. "Stupid Dragon Slayers," she muttered.

Gajeel gave a rumbling laugh and ruffled Lucy's hair as he passed her to leave. "See ya later, bunny girl!" he good-byed.

"Why do you two have to mess up my hair?" Lucy whined, hearing Gray and Gajeel's laughs as responses. She fiddled with her now messy strands. "I wonder how they'd like it if I messed up their hair."

Natsu chuckled. "Gajeel would totally flip," he decided.

Lucy laughed along with him. "He probably would," she conceded.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and pulled her onto the porch swing. He sat down first and pulled Lucy into his lap. She nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck while Natsu stroked her legs.

Lucy had to ask. "Was I…interrupting something?"

"Nah. Just catching up," Natsu explained casually.

Lucy frowned. "Liar," she murmured. Then, she sighed. "But, fine. I won't ask."

"Thank you," Natsu appreciated.

Lucy hummed, then looked at her lap.

 _A sleeping young lady with keys and a wild man with golden eyes._

 _A naked man of jet black hair and sad dark eyes and a young girl of wavy blonde hair and jade eyes._

 _A young Lucy sleeping in the arms of a young Natsu._

Lucy sighed.

 _How can I even think of relaxing when all I'm thinking is that dream?_

Natsu softly asked, "Everything okay? I can feel you being restless."

Lucy bit her lip. She was hesitant to say anything.

"Lucy?" Natsu prodded. She heard his concern and winced. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

 _A black-scaled dragon and its rider, a girl of floating golden hair._

"Natsu," Lucy started slowly, unsurely, "I—… I had a dream. Well, a few dreams, actually."

Natsu hummed. "What were they about?"

"I saw people," Lucy asked. "People we knew. Anna and Acnologia, Mavis and Zeref, me and you, and—" Lucy paused. "I didn't know who was in the last vision. All I saw was a dragon and its rider."

"A 'dragon'?" Natsu repeated, incredulous.

Lucy nodded, curling into his chest. "I don't know what to think."

"What did the dragon look like?" Natsu asked.

Lucy recalled the memory of the dragon with ease. "It had black scales and red eyes—"

"How big was it?" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy recalled the dragon's size. "It wasn't like Igneel, but it wasn't small either."

Natsu hummed thoughtfully and Lucy looked up to see his eyes staring into the forest. "Maybe it was young," he muttered to himself. To Lucy, he asked, "Maybe it was Skiadrum? Was the rider Rogue?"

Lucy shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. It was a girl. She had blonde hair, but…" She looked down at her lap. "I couldn't see her face. Or maybe I can't remember it. I just remember the dragon and her riding it." She sighed in exasperation. "What does this mean? None of this is making any sense!"

"Lucy."

Lucy looked up. Natsu's voice sounded hard and his face had hardened too. His eyes had left the forest and focused on her. She saw worry in his eyes. He swallowed.

"Lucy, promise me if you get anymore dreams, you'll tell me, okay? Promise me?" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the desperation in his voice. "Of course I do." She reached a hand to touch his cheek. "Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked him, worried. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Natsu dismissed.

Lucy frowned and pulled away from him. "You're not being honest, Natsu," she accused. "I can feel it."

Natsu sighed. " _Lucy_ …"

Lucy ignored him and promptly got up from his lap. "Don't 'Lucy' me. I know I'm not being paranoid. I _know_ something's wrong," she persisted.

Natsu instantly got up and encased Lucy in his arms. He nuzzled into her neck while she ignored him, opting to pointedly look away from him. "Lucy, please don't be mad at me," he whined.

"Will you tell me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was silent.

Lucy sighed. "I guess that's a 'no' then," she supposed, trying to move away from him.

Natsu held onto her tightly. "Do I have to sleep on the couch?" he asked in a small voice.

Lucy only sighed heavily, the fight draining from her. "No, you don't," she decided. "But I'm still mad."

She felt Natsu tense behind her then relax. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he apologized.

Lucy said nothing. She only managed to get out of his grasp and walk back to the screen door. "I'm going to my study for a few," she announced. She did not wait for Natsu to reply as she opened the screen door and slipped inside the house. As she walked to her study, she ran a hand through her hair.

 _Capricorn, Grandpa Crux, Hologium,_ she summoned.

Three voices answered her. _Yes, Miss Lucy?_

 _Can you three please do me a favor and check any records of dragons, specifically black dragons or a blonde, female Dragon Slayer?_

 _As you wish,_ they agreed.

The link was severed.

Lucy entered the kitchen and sighed as she absently took in the cleanliness.

 _Something's up. I can feel it. And with Natsu avoiding my questions, it makes me more suspicious. But I have to have faith in him. He's never let me down before. But still… I hate being lied to._

* * *

Gale pelted down the tunnel after that disgusting smelling scent mixed with Luna's sweet scent. The tunnel seemed to be curved and he felt the earth vibrating in something negative, but he dismissed it.

 _I can smell her fear scent_ , he growled. _And I can smell that loser's scent mixed in with it._

"Let go of me!" came Luna's distant demand.

"Silence!" Karun hissed. "I don't have time for human tantrums, you ungrateful!"

"Gale!" Luna screamed. "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Blondie!" Gale shouted in response.

 _Come on! Go faster! She needs you!_

He pushed himself to run harder and faster. He had to keep running. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He would keep running to get to his best friend.

Gale found himself coming to the end of the tunnel and slowed down when his instincts told him something was lurking about. The end of the tunnel was a forest of crystals and ice blended together, piercing from the ceiling to the ground. It was dangerous and he knew it. The ice and crystal was disturbed with negative Magic. But he did not care. He closed his eyes and took a deep sniff.

 _They came through here_ , he deduced. _I smell them_. The enchanting scent of honeyed vanilla and blooming jasmine swirling with cinnamon was still hanging in the air, but it was slashed with a fear scent and a scent that made him wrinkle his nose: negative Magic.

" _Gale_!" came Luna's far cry. She was pleading for him. Her voice sounded frantic.

Gale tensed. "I'm coming, Blondie," he promised. "Just hold on." Immediately, he took off into the forest of ice and crystal. He was careful where he stepped and slithered in between the trees and bushes of ice and crystal. He kept going at his pace, following Luna's scent. He had to get to her. She was in trouble.

"Wa-Wa-Wait," he heard Luna whimper from afar. "No, please, stop!"

"Hush, _human_ ," Karun ordered gruffly. "Come back to me and it will be—"

"Get away from me!" Luna voice was becoming a higher pitch. "Do-Do-Don't t-t-touch me!"

Gale growled.

 _That bastard's touching her?_

Karun's angry voice carried to Gale's ears. "Stay still, _human_ , and I won't—"

"No, stop!" Luna pleaded. " _Please_!"

"Blondie!" Gale called to her, hoping she could hear him. He slid past a few pillars of ice, picking up his pace. "I'm coming!"

"Get back here!" Karun barked furiously. "That is _it_! You asked for it, _human_!"

"Wait, please! Don't— _Ah_!"

Luna's piercing scream made Gale's blood go cold. She sounded so in pain. She was hurting in the hands of that _thing_. And he could not do a thing about it.

Then, his nose picked up something.

"Blondie… No," Gale whispered. "Please, no…"

Gale dropped to his knees. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

 _I can smell it… I smell her blood._

He was _powerless_.

Luna's screams stopped, but that meant nothing to him. She was hurt. She was in pain.

Karun's sigh of relief was heard. "Finally," he muttered. The _clip-clops_ of his steps faded away in quick stride.

 _He got away with her_.

That was all Gale could think about.

 _He got away with Blondie. She's hurt…because I couldn't protect her_.

His hands tightened to fists. His body shook.

 _I couldn't protect her. This is my fault._

In a bout of sudden anger, Gale punched a nearby pillar of crystal, but cared little for the pain it brought onto him. "Dammit!" he cursed through gritted teeth.

 _Brown eyes wide and afraid._

 _A hand reaching for him._

" _Gale!"_

 _A piercing scream_.

" _Protect the ones you care about with this_."

 _The focus shifted to Gajeel. He was pointing at Gale's heart with serious red eyes staring into his own._

" _Strength alone can only do so much, pipsqueak. You need to give it with all your heart if you want to protect the ones you love_."

"…— _give it with all of your heart_ —…"

"I'm sorry," Gale whispered. "I should have tried harder."

He heard a laugh. It was familiar. It was a unique laugh that was a soft grumble. "You should have," came a grunt.

Gale did not have to look up to see the person who sat down on a flat piece of crystal. But he looked up anyways.

Ruby eyes clashed with ruby eyes.

The man before him had unkempt black hair and wild piercings. The black scarf and that smirk on his face was notorious as he stared down at Gale.

"I train you and _this_ is what you become?" Gajeel snorted, amused. " _Pathetic_. I thought you were better than this."

Gale glared at his father. "I _am_ better than this," he snarled back.

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow, not believing him at all. "You let the bastard get away," he pointed out in his gruff voice. "He kidnapped her. You _let_ him kidnap her."

"I didn't."

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Gajeel leaned closer. "What type of protector are you, kid? She's gone now."

Gale tensed. "She's _not_ ," he insisted fiercely.

"Probably gettin' tortured."

"She's _not_!"

"Or maybe the monster tried to touch—"

Gale's red eyes grew furious and he raised his fist to punch his father. " **SHUT UP!** " he screamed.

Gajeel easily caught Gale's fist, the smirk never dropping from his face. If anything, it broadened. "Angry, aren'tcha?" He chuckled. "Definitely get that from me."

Gale ripped his fist away from Gajeel and stood up straight. "Shut up, old man," he said again.

Gajeel stood up as well, towering over Gale. His red eyes flashed. "Now, now, kid. Wouldn't be talking with that temper of yours if I was you. I'm not the one that couldn't protect the ones I cared about."

A Magic Circle came underneath Gale. It was a glowing black and the design in the center carried a large, upside down triangle with a line drawn cross it near the tip of the triangle. But there was something inside the circle. It was a spiral rotating counterclockwise. The Magic Circle lit up Gale's face and made his eyes a furious ruby color. They glowered at Gajeel and Gale bared his canines at his own father.

"Want to say that again, _old man_?" he growled.

Gajeel only smirked. "Gladly, _son_." He leaned close to Gale until their glares were level. "You can't protect the ones you care about." He paused and added spitefully, "And you'll never have the strength to protect Blondie."

Gale gritted his teeth. He jumped in the air and crossed his arms. " _Diamond Storm_!" he chanted in a growl. He flung out his arms and crystals appeared in front of him, contrasting from his black Magic Circle. They soared at Gajeel at a high speed, but Gajeel only smirked and created a shield out of his iron. The crystals exploded against his shield, but did no damage.

Gajeel tipped his head as his shield easily disappeared. "That the best you can do?" he taunted.

Gale only growled louder as he flipped onto a cluster of ice and crystal, provoked. He raised a fist and black energy swirled around it. " _Terra Fist_!" he chanted, aiming his punch.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but allowed his body to be covered in his iron scales. He raised a fist as well. " _Iron Dragon's Hard Fist_!"

When the punches were met with each other's fists, time stopped. Gale was glowering at his father while Gajeel smirked at his son. There was a sudden sheen and an explosion of darkness erupted between them, forcing both of them to leap away from each other. Angered red clashed with mocking red. Bared canines matched with a smirk. Gloved hands were clenched and relaxed.

Gajeel raised his chin as a sign of challenge. "Still want more, kid?" he mocked.

Gale only glared at his father and his fists tightened. Then, they sudden relaxed. The anger in Gale's stance and eyes was swept away into something more dangerous: determination. He smirked, the same smirk his father had—canines and all—but his smirk radiated his confidence. He lifted his chin too as to say he accepted the challenge.

"You know I don't back away from a fight, old man," he said.

Gajeel chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "You're my son. Wouldn't expect you to," he said simply.

They stared at each other.

There was silence in the forest of ice and crystal.

They smirked at each other.

And then they fought.

Their speed was great. They fought with fists, not Magic. They never fought with spells. Gajeel had always believed exercising physical strength first and training the body would help the Magic grow stronger and the bond between Magic and Mage tighten. A low roundhouse kick there. A cross punch there. A high block there. A jab here. They used the tilted pillars and icicles and clustered bushes of crystal to their advantage. They landed on them, they leapt off them, they balanced on them. The smirks never left their faces as they fought with hands and feet. Gale punched Gajeel away from him, and Gajeel did a flip in mid-air and his feet landed on a crooked pillar before he pushed himself off and launched himself at Gale. Gale leapt off the ground and met Gajeel in the air. Both drew back their fists to punch. However, Gale only let out a puff of laughter and changed his tactic last second to a harsh kick. Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise as he took the kick to his side and was slammed into a pillar of ice.

Gajeel struggled to get back to his feet while Gale landed a few feet in front of him in a low crouch, a hand on the earth. Gajeel looked at Gale and wiped his mouth.

"Impressive," he laughed. "Didn't think ya had it in ya, kid."

Gale smirked back. "I learned from my old man and Uncle Lily. Best trainers I could have."

Gajeel only laughed again. "I did train you well," he supposed.

This time, Gale chuckled as he stood up. "No. I think you heard me wrong." His red eyes held a knowing glint in them. "I said, 'my old man'. Not whoever the Hell you are."

Fake-Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow. "Figured me out, did you know?" He shook his head. "The spell should have worked. Your anger should have made you blind."

"Well, obviously, I'm not blind." Gale pointed at Fake-Gajeel. "When that monster friend of yours came out, I knew I couldn't trust anything in this cave. Seeing my old man here didn't make any sense. And he may like to get me angry, but not like what you did. You didn't act like him. You copied his Magic weakly. You didn't have his strength." He smirked. "And that old man never called me 'kid' or 'son'."

Fake-Gajeel frowned, his fists clenching when Gale insulted his strength. "The curse on this place should have worked," he insisted. Though, it sounded like he was talking to himself rather than Gale. "It worked on the other humans except the one. But _you_?" Fake-Gajeel glowered at Gale with now jade eyes. "It should have worked on you! You should be like those other weak humans!"

Gale's eyes narrowed sharply. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "What are you doing to my friends?"

Fake-Gajeel suddenly grinned. It was a cold grin. It was sadistic. "Don't worry about those weaklings. They'll be gone come morning anyways," he said flippantly.

Gale gritted his teeth. "What the Hell does that mean?"

Fake-Gajeel ignored the question. "I promised my Lord I would take care of you. And I will obey his orders." Fake-Gajeel threw back his head and let out a beastly roar that echoed the caverns. Gale watched in disgust as Fake-Gajeel molted, his skin, his piercings, his clothes, his hair all falling off him. They all went down to the ground and drowned in the floor as though the floor was water. Stepping out of the skin of Fake-Gajeel was a creature that had literal black skin, a flaming red loin cloth, and ten heads each with gleaming green eyes and a different color mask. He only had two arms, surprisingly, both ablaze with a dark energy that smelled sickening. Fake-Gajeel grinned, revealing his canines.

"Much better," Fake-Gajeel purred. He mockingly bowed to Gale. "Ravana, at my lord's service."

"What's happening to my friends?" Gale demanded, frustrated. "Where's Blondie?"

Ravana only straightened himself and his grin broadened. "Your friends will be gone by morning, so it is little concern to you. As for the blonde we refer to as 'Mistress Luna'"—Gale growled at the way Ravana said it— "that is none of your concern."

Gale showed no visible signs of anger at the comment. Instead, he merely stood with his hands limply at his sides. He bowed his head and his bangs covered his eyes. Calmly, he walked over to Ravana whom kept up his chatter.

"You should be honored I was the one sent to end you," Ravana went on, his main head speaking. "I am one of my Lord's highest generals. But for Mistress Luna to have to deal with my Lord is such a great honor. Perhaps the lady will even win my Lord's attention and—"

Ravana choked, then stopped talking. All of his heads had their eyes wide and their mouths slack-jawed. His main face looked pained. His whole body had stiffened.

Because right through his chest was a fist coated in diamond.

When Gale spoke, his voice was deathly calm. "Things like you disgust me. You think you can mess with whoever and whatever without thinking about anyone but yourselves. But you messed with the wrong guild. And you kidnapped the wrong blonde."

Gale retracted his fist and looked down at the blood on the diamond fist. It reeked of negative Magic and anguish and all things impure. However, a coldly amused smirk appeared on his face.

"You monsters even bleed black blood. You're full of darkness inside and out. Hmph. Fitting."

Ravana fell to the ground.

His wound was gushing black blood and a putrid scent filled Gale's nose. Death and Magic such as this was a bad combination. Ravana coughed up black blood as one hand went to his wound to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Already, black particles ate away at his body, forcing him to disappear.

Ravana chuckled as blood dripped from his mouth. "You humans believe yourself smart and know everything, but you're wrong. You know _nothing_. Your friends will die. And Mistress Luna will soon be gone too— _Ah_!"

Gale stepped on Ravana's wound and blood gushed out faster. The darkness rapidly ate at his body. Ravana looked up and his eyes could not look away. Looking down at him were eyes he had never seen before. They were a wildly glowing ruby. They were aflame with rage.

Gale pressed down even more. "You are nothing but the shadow that fades away in the light," he spoke. "I'm no light, but I'll be sure to watch you fade away."

Ravana coughed. "There are more of us," he wheezed. "More lords and ladies like my Lord Zagan and Lady Orias. More 'monsters' like me. Hell is upon you, _human_! And if you try to destroy us, you will be condemned."

Gale kept up his stare. "I'm already damned to Hell," he said. "But I'll make sure I drag every one of you bastards with me. I'll make sure I destroy every single one of you to make sure none of you can hurt my friends." He bent down and snarled lowly, "So none of you can touch her."

The darkness had eaten away Ravana's arms and legs and seven and a half of his heads. Gale lifted his foot and stepped away from Ravana, watching him disappear.

Ravana weakly gave Gale a laugh. "Foolish _human_. Don't you see?" His green eyes never left Gale's as the darkness ate his torso and his heads except for his main head. "They will want to hurt your little human friends." The darkness quickly came up to his neck and started eating his face. With his last ounce of strength, Ravana whispered, "They will _destroy_ them."

And he was gone.

Gale turned around and crouched to the ground. In a rush, he jumped to a bush of crystal and pushed himself off it, leaping from crooked pillar to crooked pillar.

" _They will_ **destroy** _them_."

 _I'm coming for you guys_ , Gale promised. _I'm not letting anyone hurt my family._

" _Gale!"_

Gale increased his pace, hopping and dashing until he crossed the forest with a final flip. He landed on the ground in a crouch, a hand touching the earth. He could feel the negativity in the earth. It disturbed him. He sniffed the air and instantly caught her scent intertwined with that monster Karun's scent and the fading scent of fear and sting of blood.

 _There. The bastard went this way with her._

Gale took off into a sprint.

" _Gale!"_

He gritted his teeth.

" _Protect the ones you care about with this_. _Strength alone can only do so much, pipsqueak. You need to give it with all your heart if you want to protect the ones you love_."

 _I'm going to give it my all_ , Gale promised. _I'm coming, Blondie. Just wait for me_!

* * *

Swords clashed, dark water was shot, a hammer smashed, and black lightning bolted.

It was utter chaos.

Gary fell to the ground in a _THUD_ , his body beaten and bruised. However, he did not have it in him to feel pain. He only weakly tried to get up, but Julia and Silver flanked him, smiling down at him.

"How does it feel, big brother?" Silver asked nicely.

"To feel suffering," Julia continued. "To feel pain. To feel endless pain."

Gary coughed, shaking as he got to his knees. "I'm sorry," he croaked. "I'm so sorry."

Silver hummed. "Not good enough."

Julia whipped her arm of water across Gary's naked back and he was forced onto his stomach.

Nashi flew past him, crashing into a wall and leaving a dent. With a groan, she fell from her position in the wall and onto the ground pathetically. Her face was battered and scrapes were all along her body. She looked up when she heard a laugh in front of her. Luna was beaming down at her with a black and oversized sledgehammer slung casually over her shoulder.

"Come on, sis, isn't this fun?" Luna asked. "You get to do this all the time while I'm at home feeling all alone."

Nashi's eyes watered as she looked at her little sister. "Luna, I—… I'm sorry."

Luna's eyes gleamed as she picked up her hammer easily and poised it in the air as though she was about to swing. And she was. "Not good enough," she tutted in a singsong voice.

Lance allowed a bolt of black lightning to hit him. He weakened at its power and knelt on the ground, feeling his insides burn.

"You were always the favorite."

Lance looked up to see Mary Jane glaring down at him with cold blue eyes. "Isn't that right?" she sneered. "You were the one that made Mom and Daddy proud and I was always left behind."

Lance panted and slowly shook his head. "That's—… MJ, that's—!"

A look of rage passed over Mary Jane's face and her body tensed. "Don't call me that!" she roared.

A burst of black lightning came off her body and hit Lance. Lance screamed as his body burned from the inside, falling onto his back. Sweat clung to his brow as his pants became erratic. He vaguely heard footsteps walk up to him and then saw Mary Jane squat at his side, eyes still cold.

"How does it feel, _big brother_?" Mary Jane said the word in such revulsion that sadness washed through Lance.

Lance shakily tried to reach to his sister. "M…J…"

Mary Jane gritted her teeth at the name. "Don't call me that!" And another bolt of lightning shot from her body.

Swords danced. Guilty brown eyes clashed with brown eyes filled with blood lust. They parried, they thrusted, they slashed, they dodged. With each step backwards went a matching step of going forwards. Mystogan met Aine's dark Malachi with his own, but his eyes were beseeching.

"Aine, please, listen to me!" Mystogan begged.

"Never!" Aine snarled. "You're abandoning our family just like Dad!" She furiously pushed away from him and set herself back in an offensive stance. "I should have known. Like father, like son, right?"

"I would never leave you like that man did," Mystogan insisted.

Aine only smirked at him. "Too bad you already did." She disappeared and reappeared right in from of Mystogan and it was seversword versus seversword—sister versus brother. Aine slashed at him, and Mystogan dodged, but did not make a counter attack. Aine continued her offensive while Mystogan carried on defensively. He was moving backwards as she was moving forwards.

Aine was winning.

"You should see Mom at home," Aine taunted at him. "She looks so sad with Dad gone and you gone. First, she lost her husband and now she lost her son. How pitiful."

Mystogan stopped. His eyes were wide as he looked at his sister. "What?" was the only word that would come out.

Aine took the opportunity to slash at him. Mystogan impulsively parried, but was driven back to the cavern wall. He panted, but asked his question again. " _What_?"

Aine smirked humorlessly at him. "Mom's becoming lonely," she told him. "With you abandoning us, of course she is. She thinks you'll never come home. She thinks you disappeared, just like Dad." Aine pressed her sword harder, forcing Mystogan to do the same. "You will become exactly like Jellal. You will leave your family and never return. You will crush your mother and your sisters' heart, _human_. Your path has been written for you."

Mystogan suddenly gritted his teeth and used his strength to push Aine away. He took a step forward and she took a surprising step back.

"I"—another shove— "will _never_ "—a harsher shove— "be"—another shove— "like"—another shove— "that"—another shove— " _man_!"

Mystogan used his force to shove Aine to the ground. She yelled in surprise and struggled to get to her feet. However, a blade was shoved in her face and she did not dare get up. Her eyes looked up to see Mystogan's eyes looking down at her. His eyes were angered, but they were not longer holding guilt and sadness. His eyes were a strong brown.

Mystogan breathed heavily, trying to regulate his breathing. "Fool. My sister would never tell me I will be the man I hate. She would never call me 'human'. She would never call our mom 'Erza' and our father 'Jellal'." The blade went closer to Fake-Aine's throat. "And I know my sister wouldn't be doing Magic either."

Fake-Aine only gave him a grin. "It took you this long to figure it all out?" She snorted. "And I thought you would have seen right through me. Guess I was wrong, _brother_."

"Don't call me 'brother'," Mystogan growled. "You are nothing to me but a monster."

Fake-Aine's grin turned sarcastic. "You wouldn't kill a monster that looks like your sister, would you?" she mocked. "I may not be here, but I look like her in every way. By killing me, you're killing h—!"

Fake-Aine stopped talking. She looked down. Malachi had stabbed her chest and through her heart.

Mystogan glared at the creature before him with no remorse. "By killing you, I am killing a monster," he said quietly. "I know my sister is safe at home. For you to mock her isn't your best choice. You aren't her."

Fake-Aine coughed up black blood and rested her head on the ground, eyes closed. Darkness was eating away at her form. "What a good thought," she hummed. "But I see right through you, _human_."

Mystogan watched as the darkness consumed her arms and legs, closing in on her torso. Fake-Aine could not wipe the grin off her face.

"Humans are so easy to read," she laughed. "Even the ones like you who have the eyes of a man ready to die for others. I see it in your eyes, human. I see the guilt."

"There is no guilt in killing a creature like you," Mystogan snarled.

Fake-Aine chuckled as the darkness ate the rest of her torso. Her face was fading out, becoming dark particles. "No, _human_. No matter what you say"—Fake-Aine's eyes opened and Mystogan saw emerald eyes filled with a need for corruption— "you will carry the guilt of killing an image of your sister."

Fake-Aine disappeared.

Malachi was left to drip off the black blood from the monster it slaughtered.

Mystogan did not even acknowledge that the creature was gone. He only bowed his head and said nothing more.

"So, you finally killed my dear Empusa. Shame. She was one of my prized colonels."

Mystogan did not dare look up at Zagan. His eyes remained on his seversword as drop after drop of black blood came off it.

"I am proud she was able to trick a strong one like you," Zagan went on saying. "She served her purpose well."

"You sick bastard."

Zagan looked down at Mystogan with yellow eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

Mystogan kept talking. "Turning your minions into the ones we love. What kind of monster are you?"

Zagan did not even blink. "The kind of monster who is interested in humans. The kind that enjoys watching humans breakdown. The kind that enjoys watching your kind kill themselves in their own lust for blood," he answered calmly, swirling his wineglass.

"You are a disgrace," Mystogan hissed.

Zagan chuckled and reached out a hand to touch Mystogan's head. "And you are a dead human."

Mystogan was caught off guard when Zagan pushed him back, but was even more surprised he easily toppled backwards. Malachi disintegrated as Mystogan fell onto his back. He struggled to get to his feet, but found himself too weak to do so.

 _My body isn't responding to me. It's shutting down._

Mystogan panted harder. Breathing became more of a challenge and sweat clung to his brow. "What—….? What did you do to me?" he whispered.

Zagan walked over to Mystogan and looked down upon him. "You see, my little human, the bodies humans have are not viable. They are flimsy things with a weak immune system." He raised his wineglass to his lips. "Something your friends seem to realize."

With great difficulty, Mystogan moved his head to see his team. His eyes honed in on Lance whom was struggling to get up. Fake-Mary Jane kicked his side, forcing him away a few feet and he never got back up. His eyes darted to see Gary coughing as he weakly defended himself from Fake-Julia and Fake-Silver's attacks. Nashi was being raised off the ground in Fake-Luna's hands. Fake-Luna smiled and said something before she threw Nashi's body to the ground.

"Amazing how quickly humans weaken." Zagan sighed. "I had hoped you all would have been more entertainment, but you did well lasting this long. It took longer for you all to feel the effects. More data for me to collect." Zagan paused for a few moments. Then, he nodded as though agreeing with himself. "Children," he said softly, "time to stop playing with my guests. We have to leave."

Immediately, the fake copies of the younger siblings stopped tormenting the wizards and obediently went to Zagan's side. They all stared at him in submission and admiration, waiting for his orders. Zagan told them, "Prepare for our leave. We have what we need." He looked at Fake-Silver. "Namtar, find the human that smells of earth and gems. Ravana died in his hands. Make sure the human dies in yours."

Fake-Silver nodded his head fervently. Darkness cloaked his body and the figure of a human boy was morphed and shifted into a creature with a large tail and wings. The darkness slid off Namtar and revealed an ugly creature of green scales. Demented webbed wings were attached to his back and his legs had been replaced with a tail. He had yellow eyes and a horned head. He nodded obediently at Zagan.

"Yes, my Lord," he accepted.

Namtar slithered into the wall and a portal of darkness opened up, swallowing him. The other siblings followed in his wake after bowing to Zagan.

Before Zagan could move, Mystogan weakly spoke. "You won't catch him."

Zagan smiled. "Perhaps I won't." A whole of darkness appeared underneath Zagan's feet and he began sinking in it. "But perhaps I won't need to catch him. Mistress Luna is all we need to lure him."

Nashi coughed and moved her body. She was struggling, but her eyes burned in hatred as she glowered at Zagan. "Leave my sister out of this," she wheezed. "Take me instead. Not her."

Zagan shook his head, his torso sinking into the darkness. "My apologies, but that simply won't do. Now, I must oversee the preparations." He raised his wineglass high as a toast. "Enjoy your end, my dear guests." He then drowned in the portal and the portal promptly disappeared.

"No," Nashi growled, trying to get to her feet. It was hopeless. She could not even get to her knees. "Not Luna. I can't—… I can't let them take her." She sounded hysterical and angered. Angered at herself for allowing her baby sister to become a pawn.

Mystogan let out a ragged sigh. "It's up to Gale now," he breathed. _Please protect Luna_ , he prayed and closed his eyes as darkness consumed him.

* * *

Luna was roughly thrown into a prison cell and her butt hit the floor hard. "Ow," she grumbled.

 _SLAM._

Luna looked up to see Karun on the other side of the bars. He was staring at her with a mixture of irritation and delight. "Don't worry. You won't be here for long," he assured her.

Luna stood up rebelliously, but winced as the wound on her side pulsed with pain. She still rose and held her hands on her side. She glared at Karun. "What happened to my friends?" she demanded to know. "And Gale! Where is he?"

Karun chuckled. "Your friends are taken care of." His face twisted into pure agitation. "That other human is nowhere to be found. But we'll find him soon enough. He'll have to stop playing hide and seek eventually." He then gave a mocking bow to Luna. "If that is all, Miss, I have preparations to oversee." Promptly, Karun turned around and walked away. However, a black portal opened up for him and he crossed into it without any hesitation. He left Luna in her prison cell and nothing else. Surround her prison was a rocky dome with no exit or entrance. She was trapped.

Determination filled Luna's eyes.

 _No way am I staying prisoner. Not when my friends need me._

She ran to the bars and inspected them. However, the moment she touched them—

" _Ah_!" Luna screamed, landing back on her rear. The bars had repelled her. "Ouch." She tenderly held her side.

 _Well, that was a bust. And there's no keypad anywhere either. I'm stuck._

Dejected, Luna pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

 _My team… My friends… My sister…_

She thought of Nashi. She thought of Gary and Lance and Mystogan. She thought of Gale.

 _They're all fighting out there. But it's different._

She frowned.

 _Something's wrong. I know something's wrong. But what?_

She closed her eyes.

 _Maybe I can try and find them again. Focus, Luna, focus_ , she encouraged herself, shutting her eyes tightly. _Think about them. Concentrate_.

And image of Nashi popped up. She could feel the radiance in her sister's smile. Then Gary appeared. His blue eyes were friendly and his smile even more so. There was Lance, orange eyes amused, while Mystogan sighed and adjusted his glasses.

Luna's eyes flew open.

She was no longer in her prison cell. She was back with her friends. She saw them on the ground and a gasp left her mouth. They looked horrible!

 _What happened to them?_ she whimpered.

Gary was on his side, coughing, and looking worse for wear.

 _Gary_ …

Lance was on his stomach, but had not made a move. Only when his hand twitched was when Luna confirmed Lance was still alive.

 _Lance_ …

Nashi was fighting, but even Luna saw how weak and sick her sister was. She was struggling to get to her feet, but crashed onto the floor and mumbled something Luna could not here.

 _Oh God, Nashi!_

And then there was Mystogan. He lay on his back, eyes closed as though accepting his fate. He was barely breathing and his skin was pale. He looked closer to Death than anyone.

 _Misty... What happened to you guys?_ Luna cried _. Who did this to you?_

She longed to reach a hand to help them, but she could not. She could only watch in sadness as her friends struggled to keep themselves alive and breathing.

 _They're all sick. They need help! I need to help them! I can't just—_

A deep chuckle interrupted her flow of thoughts. "I see you've found your friends."

Luna blinked and the vision was gone. She was back in her lonely cell. But she had a visitor. Zagan stared at her with interested yellow eyes, wineglass still in hand.

Luna glared at him and staggered to her feet as she felt her energy drain. "What did…you do to them?" she snarled.

"Don't worry, my dear, they'll be gone soon enough." Zagan then allowed his wings to flex. "It's time for us to go."

"No!" Luna refused, panting. "I…am not leaving without them… Fairy Tail _never_ …leaves family…behind…!"

Zagan looked amused at her outburst as a parent would to a child. "As admirable as such a philosophy is, I don't care. You will come with me whether you like it or not, my dear." With his free hand, Zagan raised her prison cell into the air before flapping his wings and joining it.

Luna could only watch as her cell and Zagan climbed the air until they nearly hit the ceiling. She flinched, thinking they would crash into it.

Zagan chuckled at her actions. "I would never hurt you, my dear," he assured. "Just look up."

Luna did so. She watched as they…

 _We're passing through the ceiling?_

She watched with confused eyes as the top of her cage disappeared into the ceiling and soon the ceiling passed through her and the rest of the cage.

 _Was the ceiling just an illusion?_

Luna looked at her new surroundings. They were in another level of the summit, but this time there was an exit. The exit was white and showed off the peaks of the summit. The sky was tranquil. It was as though the blizzard they walked through to get into the tunnels had never existed. Monster of all sorts were at work. Some were merely conversing while others ran back and forth with boxes and crates.

 _It's those things that attacked Gary_ , Luna realized. _There's so many! And_ …

Her eyes widened as she looked at the walls of the cave.

Cages.

Filled cages.

A hand covered her mouth.

 _Are those…_ **humans** _?_

Hundreds of people were packed into the cages. Their skin had paled and some had grayed. On woman was suffering from severe hair loss as she sweated most of her weight in water in the arms of a soothing woman. There was a group of children with dark circles on their haunted eyes. They clung together for warmth as the adults surrounding them gave up whatever they could to help them. One boy was vomiting out of his cage something disturbing with blood mixed in. There was a cage filled with carcasses that had rotted and left for maggots. Atop the carcasses was a child wailing with burns marks and insects clinging to it.

Tears stung Luna's eyes.

 _They're seriously sick_ , she cried. _There's even children in there!_

She saw a young lady trying hard to quell the cries of a young baby. An irritated creature with a goat body that could walk on two hooves banged on the cage.

"Quiet! Or I shall make that thing quiet!" it snapped.

The humans stuffed in cages looked ragged and terrified and sleep-deprived as other monsters banged on their cages with orders on their lips. None of them had the strength to fight back and obeyed.

Zagan led her to one of the walls of the cave. There were many cages, but with fewer humans. These humans looked different than the others. One human was an old man of a balding head. However, he rocked himself back and forth as they passed him.

"So much darkness," he whispered. "Alone… All alone. It's coming. He's coming." His eyes darted up to Luna. They were wild and a gleaming red color. However, they widened as they saw her. The old man rushed against his cage and snarled at Luna. "You bitch! This is your fault!" he claimed. He struggled to reach out to her. " _Her fault! Her fault!_ "

Luna backed away in fear. "M-M-My fault?" she whispered.

Zagan sighed and raised his glass to his lips. "Someone take care of this," he ordered in drone.

A few creatures appeared with staffs in their hand. They growled and gurgled as they prodded the man back into his cage. The man talked back to them in an inhumane growl, but retreated into his cell and took up rocking back and forth on the floor.

Luna looked at the other cages. A young woman was furiously screeching with her eyes wild and skin mauled. However, wings were her arms and she flew around in distress. A little boy was growling as he head-butted a cage with lengthy fangs and gleaming eyes.

"Oh my," Luna whispered as she looked at them in terror. She flinched when she heard a loud bang. Her eyes saw that two little girls were wrestling each other with claws for fingers, trying to kill the other. "What did you do to these people?" she asked Zagan.

Zagan twitched one ear, but did not spare a glance at the people. "They are nothing more than test subjects, my dear. Don't worry about them. They will all be gone soon enough."

 _Just like my friends_ , Luna added.

"You're a monster," Luna sneered at Zagan. "You used these innocent people… You used my friends… You _hurt_ them…"

Zagan only shrugged and levitated her cage near a rather large carriage. Two rows of horses were leading it, their fur jet black and their eyes a red color.

"If that's what you think. I think I'm showing them a better life, my dear," Zagan explained.

"For who?" Luna exclaimed in disbelief.

Zagan set her down near the carriage and turned to face her as he landed back on the ground. "These humans are weak and in desperate need of help. You may think I'm killing the poor creatures, but I'm erasing them of their old lives and giving them new ones."

Luna stared at Zagan in confusion. "What do you—?"

"Just as I am doing to your friends," Zagan continued. "They will be gone soon enough. But they will be reborn to serve me and a better purpose."

"What purpose?" Luna shouted. "How could they—?" She gasped. Everything clicked. She understood his meaning. Her brown eyes looked at him in dread. "You're going to turn them into monsters," she realized. "You're turning them into your servants."

Zagan smiled. "Smart human girl," he complimented. "The air your friends breathed in was nothing more than my solution to infect them with my Magic. It has no smell, so problems like that earth human can't get in the way. Soon, their human selves will die. And when they awaken, they will be devoted to me." Offhandedly, he added, "Some of the humans won't survive. That is why I brought a village full of them. They are testing my solution. Those who don't make it will simply die." He shrugged. "Ah, well. Another human gone isn't a loss to this world."

Luna trembled and sank to the floor of her cell.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be real. This is crazy. We walked into a trap. And these people…_

 _DRIP._

 _These people will die or turn into monsters. And my friends—_

Her eyes widened.

"No," she whispered. "No… They can't be…"

Zagan paid no heed to Luna as another monster opened the carriage, bowing low. With a finger, Zagan raised Luna's cell and placed it into the carriage. Luna did not pay attention. She could only see her friends turning into those monsters.

 _They can't_ , she whimpered. _But if they don't turn to monsters, they'll die. And if they do…_

She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

 _No. I can't think like that. Think positive. I have to save them. But how? I don't even know where to start._

Just as Luna thought her options, Karun interrupted, bowing to Zagan. "My Lord, there is news," he announced.

Zagan was sitting on one of the booth seats of the carriage and sipping his wine. "Proceed," he allowed.

Karun stood back up. "Ravana was defeated by the human of earth and gems," he declared without emotion.

Luna perked at that.

 _Gale!_ she realized excitedly. _He's still out there!_

Zagan lowered the glass from his lips and raised an eyebrow at Karun. "You mean to tell me he couldn't kill a simple human?" He shook his head. "And Ravana was such a good fighter. I could see him being general for me some day."

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Karun asked.

"Find Namtar. Have him and a small team of his choosing scout for the human," Zagan directed. "Make sure my horses are ready. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Karun bowed again. "Of course, my Lord. I will get Namtar right away," he said and fled from the carriage.

Zagan sighed deeply. "Your little human friend is proving to be quite the nuisance, my dear," he commented to Luna. "However, once he is captured, he will make a fine fighter for me."

Luna glared at him. "Gale would _never_ fight for you," she growled.

"Not willing," Zagan added. "But he will learn with time."

Luna kept up her glare.

 _Not on his life! If Gale's still out there, I have a chance. He's my last hope._

There was shout outside the carriage. "Prepare for Lord Zagan's departure!"

 _I'm running out of time_!

Luna gathered herself together, sitting on her knees. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer and bowed her head, eyes closed.

 _Gale, you're our last chance_ , she thought. _Please don't give up_.

 _Red eyes, intense and intimidating._

 _Don't give up. These people need you_ , she prayed to him. _Our friends need you…_ I _need you_.

Something warm stirred in her chest. It was light and warm and comforting. Luna smiled to herself. It was working! Her prayers were working!

 _We can save these people_ , Luna thought to him. _I know we can. We're Fairy Tail. We don't let anyone stand in our way_.

The warmth was spreading throughout her body. If praying to Gale meant she would reach him, she would do it. She had to reach him. She just had to.

He was their last hope.

* * *

Gale ran down the halls, alert and tense. The tunnels had all looked the same in his eyes with carved walls with glowing ice and crystal popping out of the walls occasionally as a source of light, but he used his instincts to guide him. The earth was too saturated with Magic to provide him with any help, but he created glowing sapphire gems every so yards. It took a bit of Magic, but he could not risk running around in circles.

" _They will_ **destroy** _them_."

Ravana's voice whispered in his mind. He could not shake those words. He had no idea what Zagan was up to, but he knew his friends would be hurt. He already had a nagging feeling his team was hurt.

" _You humans believe yourself smart and know everything, but you're wrong. You know_ nothing _. Your friends will die. And Mistress Luna will soon be gone too!"_

 _No one's going to die_ , Gale determined. _Not while Im still fighting._

"… _Mistress Luna…"_

 _Blondie…_

 _Brown eyes, warm and bright._

Gale skidded to a stopped and put a hand on the wall of the cave. He closed his eyes and concentrated. With a little focus, a black glow came from underneath his palm. After a few seconds, the glow faded and he removed his hand. A teardrop of sapphire was embedded into the earth, shining.

Gale panted.

 _Damn. With the amount of sapphire I keep making to mark my pace, I'm going to be out of Magic._

" _Gale!"_

He took in a deep breath.

 _Whatever. I can't stop now. Got to keep moving._

He was on the move again.

He could not waste any time. Without any knowledge of where the others were, he had to keep his haste. He came upon the entrance to a side tunnel and stopped. He took a whiff of the entrance before continuing his dash.

 _I can only smell negative Magic. I can't even smell my friends. I can make a few guesses on where they are, but…_

He shook his head.

 _Guessing's just going to have to be enough._

As he passed a bush of crystal, he saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes. He stopped his running and spun around. A dark portal opened up on the wall and it reeked a pain and sadness. Gale tensed as a figure emerged from the portal. It was an ugly thing of scales and webbed wings. With the body of a snake and the torso of a man, the creature slithered out of the portal and faced him. It flicked its black tongue at him.

"There you are, _human_ ," it spoke in a raspy voice.

"Here I am, _monster_ ," Gale agreed. "Just what I need: more things like you to slow me down."

The creature hissed at him. "How _dare_ you—!"

Gale rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. How dare I. Can we keep this short? I'm looking for my friends."

The creature glared at him. "Very well," it sniffed. Without preamble, the creature lunged at him in a furious slither.

Gale only stood proud as his Magic Circle appeared underneath his feet. He raised a hand. " _Diamond Storm_!" he chanted. White crystals appeared in front of Gale's hand and instantly shot out to hit the target. The creature dodged most of them, but a few hit it, causing it to hiss. However, the creature did not deter from its path.

The creature opened its jaw and a jet of violet energy spewed from its maw. Easily, Gale dodged it and black energy swirled around his fist. As the creature kept up its attack, Gale leapt onto the wall and used his momentum to run at the creature.

" _Terra Fist_!" he growled. He launched himself at the creature and punched its side, knocking it off balance. The energy stopped coming from its mouth as its body slammed onto the other side of the tunnel.

But Gale was not finished. He held a hand in front of him. " _Pearly Spear_!" Black energy gathered in Gale's outreached hand, taking form of lithe spear. While the creature struggled to get to its feet, Gale put himself in a fighting stance. The black shattered off the spear to reveal a shining spear and its blade made of smooth pearl and its grip a calming white. Its light reflected off the walls and in a beautiful way, but there was no time to admire it.

The creature got back up, but was instantly slammed into the wall with a spear piercing its side.

Gale glowered at the creature. "You bastards are slowing me down," he growled. "I have no time for this. I need to find my friends."

The creature chuckled as blood oozed onto the spear. Black was beginning to consume its form. "You may find your 'friends' to no longer be there for you," it said cryptically.

Gale did not believe its words. "Shut it," he snapped. "Just die already so I can move on."

"You foolish human," it told him. "You'll never reach them in time."

Gale paused. Confusion spread in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

It looked at Gale, amused. "You believe your friends will still be human once you find them." It shook its head. "So ignorant," it tutted.

Anger coursed through Gale and he wiggled the spear.

The creature hissed in pain.

"What happened to my friends?" Gale demanded. "Where are they?"

The darkness had now gotten up to the creature's torso. It kept up its laugh. "They will be excellent servants for my Lord just like me. And as for that little friend of yours…" It smirked as the darkness consumed its torso and started on its face. "She will make an excellent lady for my Lord."

The creature disappeared.

Gale stared at where it disappeared.

It did not take long for him to put two and two together.

"Dammit," Gale cursed under his breath, gripping his spear tighter. "Dammit… Dammit… Dammit! _Dammit_!" He grew louder and louder in his curses, crushing his spear so hard it shattered into black sparkles. Gale let out a growl and punch the wall in his fury. " _No_!" he roared.

He shook.

"Dammit," he swore. "Why? Why did we have to come here? We didn't know. None of us knew."

He saw Nashi telling off Gary as he hugged her and apologized.

He saw Lance helping up Mystogan, the two sharing the respect of brothers.

He saw confused brown eyes staring up at him. He could smell her scent teasing him. He could feel her presence.

 _Zagan had us from the start_ , Gale cursed. _He knew. He_ **knew**. _He knew how to separate us. He knew I'd follow that stupid asshole that took Blondie. Everything I've been doing… It's all been to distract me. I'm lost and without my team._

He punched the wall again.

 _We've been played. What am I supposed to do now? I don't even know where everyone is_.

A flicker of pain passed through his system.

 _I couldn't even protect Blondie_.

It was hopeless. Everything about the mission had been doomed from the start. They played the game and lost. It was over. He could not win.

 _Please don't give up._

Gale froze. That voice! It sounded feminine and sweet and soothed him. But it could not be… "Blondie?" he whispered aloud.

 _Don't give up. These people need you_ , he heard her pray to him. He could feel her hope. He could feel her. _Our friends need you…_ **I** _need you_.

They needed him. _She_ needed him.

A new determination flooded through Gale as a grin came to his face.

 _We can save these people_ , he heard Luna tell him. _I know we can. We're Fairy Tail. We don't let anyone stand in our way_

 _She's right_ , Gale thought. _Fairy Tail lets nothing stand in our way. We face the impossible and live to tell the story. It's a guild where legends were born._

He took off into a sprint.

 _Fairy Tail doesn't give up when things became tough_ , he recalled. _We keep the fighting spirit alive. We keep moving forward…for our friends!_

 _Don't give up_ , came Luna's plea.

Gale pushed himself harder.

 _I believe in you, Gale. Believe in yourself too._

He did. He would. He had to. His friends depended on it. Luna depended on it. He ran and ran, taking a sharp right turn down another hall when his instincts told him to do so. He would find everyone.

 _Don't give up_ , Luna's voice whispered to him.

 _I won't_ , Gale promised. _I'm going to kick Zagan's ass for you guys. You have my word as a Fairy Tail member_.

As Gale kept running, he thought he heard Luna's voice in the back of his head. It was faint, barely audible, but he heard it all the same.

 _Thank you_ , she told him.

Gale's grin broadened.

 _Anything for my Blondie_.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna smiled widely.

 _He heard me. Gale heard me. It worked! I can feel his determination. He's coming. We're going to be fine._

The carriage door opened, and Luna was interrupted from her peace. She looked up to see wolf-creature standing there on two legs. Its fur was ragged and teeth yellow. But its eyes looked at Zagan. It flatted its ears and bowed its head.

"My Lord," it said respectfully, "we depart at your command."

Zagan nodded. "Thank you."

The wolf-creature nodded and shut the carriage door.

Zagan looked over at Luna, swirling his wineglass. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, my dear, but we simply must go. Shame that human friend of yours will die."

Luna only smiled back at Zagan. "He's not going to die," she said confidently. "I have faith in Gale. You're an idiot if you think he'll give up; if you think _I'll_ give up."

Zagan only raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you've given up. I _know_ you have. What use could you be in a cage, my dear? I built that cage out of my own power. You're powerless in it."

Luna kept up her smile. "Then, why don't you kill me too? You said I'm powerless. You have no use for me."

"Oh, that is where you're wrong, my dear," Zagan corrected. "You have plenty of uses to me. You will serve as a fine lady for me once you've trained and grown."

Luna laughed. It was a laugh that was empty of humor. "I will _never_ be your 'lady'," she rejected. "I'd rather you kill me. You'd have all of Fairy Tail on you." Her smile turned into a knowing grin. "They'd never forgive you. That's just the kind of guild we are."

"Their forgiveness is not what I want nor care for. You, on the other hand…" Zagan's eyes studied her form and Luna wanted to shy away when a spark of interest was in his eyes. "I will make sure that tongue of yours is trained before you take your place as my lady." To the outside, he shouted, "It is time for us to leave! Let us return our world!"

"Yes, my Lord!" came a resounding chorus.

The grin slipped off of Luna's face at Zagan's words. "What do you mean by 'our world?" she questioned. "Where are you taking me?"

Zagan chuckled. "Not so confident now, are we, my dear?"

Panic and dread racked Luna and soon she was jostled as she heard the horses whine and begin into a steady trot. The carriage was moving!

 _Oh, no! But Nashi and Gale! My team! The people! I can't leave them._

Luna went over to the bars, but was careful not to touch them. She glared at Zagan. "You aren't going to get away with this," she hissed at him. "Don't think for one second Fairy Tail won't come after you."

"That's if they find me," Zagan told her.

Luna blinked. "What are you…?"

Zagan carried on. "You see, my dear, my home is not in here, in a place that is filled with humans."

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait—!"

"My home is not on Earth Land," Zagan went on saying. His yellow eyes were on hers steadily. "And soon, your new home won't be either."

No.

No, this could not be happening.

The carriage ride picked up pace and the horses galloped. The horses approached the mouth of the cave and all four took a huge leap into the air and did not fall. Instead, they kept their gallop into the air. Their stride forced them to climb higher and higher into the sky. They neighed and whined as the driver whipped at them to move faster, shouting commands.

Luna still froze.

 _I'm…leaving Earth Land?_

She was leaving her home, her family, her friends, her guild.

This could not be happening.

"My world is a lovely place," Zagan rambled. "I'm sure you will like it there. I have plenty of…"

She did not care to listen.

 _I can't leave_ , Luna thought. _My sister… My team… My family… Those people… I can't just leave! I can't!_

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep tears from falling.

 _I can't leave. I have to save_ _them_.

A tear fell onto her cheek.

 _But what can I do? I can't even leave this cage._

She pressed down on her wound.

 _The bleeding stopped, but if I move too much it'll start again._

 _DRIP_.

 _Why did I even come?_ Luna sniveled. _Master thought I'd be perfect for this… But I can't even save the people I care about!_

 _DROP._

" _You can't keep crying forever, sweetheart. You can always cry later_."

 _The focus shifted on Lucy's face looking down on her, brown eyes soft and comforting. She could feel her mother wiping away her tears. It was a memory, but it felt so real._

" _Right now, you have to be Mama's big girl, okay?"_

Luna wiped her tears, sniffing.

 _Right. Now's not the time to cry_. _Right now, to save my friends, I have to fight. I have to be strong for them_ , Luna determined.

She wiped her cheeks and her eyes blazed in her resolve.

 _I will fight for my friends, but also for those people. I won't give up._

Luna closed her eyes and focused. She thought of all of those people in cages, dying. She thought of those souls becoming lost in darkness. She thought of her teammates lying on the ground in pain. She thought of Gale holding her protectively. She thought of Igneel giving her a wink and a thumbs-up and Luke smiling at her. She thought of her mother and father giving her proud grins. She thought of Silver beaming at her. She thought of Fairy Tail.

 _I can't leave them behind. I have a guild to fight for. I have friends I love. I have parents to make proud. I have my sister and brothers to share stories with. And I have my best friend that I promise would be with me for life. And I never break my promises_

A white glow emitted around Luna's figure.

" _We've been proud of you since you were born, Lu. And we'll always be proud as long as you follow your heart_."

 _Follow my heart_ …

Luna stood up.

The glow around her did not waver, oh, no. It brightened as she stood. She smiled and opened her eyes.

She was going to follow her heart.

°•°•°•°

"…—and I'm sure one of my maids can get you adjusted to our customs," Zagan said. "You will find—"

"Zagan, it is time for you to atone for your sins," came a strong voice.

Zagan broke off from what he was saying to look down at the girl in the cage. She was glowing. Radiating off her skin was everything his Magic opposed: hope, light, and love. He flicked an ear as his yellow eyes focused on her.

"My sins?" he repeated. "What sins are those, my dear?"

She did not even flinch. "You have caused suffering to innocent people and have attempted to end the lives of my friends. You have tried to take me from my home. None of this can go without punishment."

Zagan saw no problem and put his wineglass to his lips. "And what punishment could you do to me, my dear?" he asked her. "While your beauty is much, your power is weak. You could never punish me."

She only smiled wider. "Personally, I don't give a damn if you think I can't hurt you."

Zagan cocked an eyebrow.

She carried on: "Because of your actions, I am going to protect my friends and these people."

The light on the girl brightened even more. Zagan actually looked at the girl. The light inside her was beginning to sting him. The carriage was no longer his favorite cool temperature, but warmed up. His fur was beginning to itch at the warmth. The energy surrounding the girl was pure and unwavering. His eyes widened.

 _What is this this? How could I even miss this? The girl… That light I only saw a spark of… Could she be—?_

She spoke again and when she did, it was full of authority. It was confident and strong and warm. It was defiant. "I cannot stand by and watch you do this," she said to him. "My only wish is that I may protect these people from you and your monsters."

"That wish will never come true," Zagan told her. He was getting nervous now. Her light was shining brighter and brighter every second. It was burning.

She only smiled at him, undeterred. "Please, grant me my wish," she prayed. "Let me protect the ones I care for."

•

•

 _May your wish be granted._

•

•

Blinding light exploded from Luna's body.

* * *

Gale kept up his running until his ears caught something strange.

 _What was that?_

He stopped and listened careful. There was dead silence. The only sound he caught was dripping water a few yards ahead.

Then, he heard it.

There were people moaning on the other size of the wall.

Gale ran to the wall and put a hand on it, concentrating.

 _I can hear them. There's people on the other side. Probably those villagers. They're sick… Some of them are going insane… And the negative Magic is basing from here. I can smell a bunch of those bastards behind here._

Gale slide his hand over the wall. "There's got to be a weak point," he murmured. "And…" His hand stopped. "Here it is."

Gale took a step back and stared at the weak spot. He got into a sturdy stance, leaning more on one leg than the other. He put a hand in front of him, palm facing the wall, while the other hand was at his side. He brought one foot up and pivoted, forcing the hand in front of him to cross his chest and meet the hand at his side. With a grunt, Gale shot out both hands, palms facing out, onto the wall. The wall of the tunnel busted down in an instant and dusted kicked up. However, Gale did not waste his time coughing. He could hear the monsters on the inside making noise. He used the dust to cover him and dashed into the area, his Magic running through his veins.

" _Diamond Storm_!" Gale chanted. Crystals formed all around him and shot off in every direction. He heard them hit multiple targets and the monsters began snarling and hissing at their new threat. Gale flipped out of the cloud of dust and took a quick scan of the area. It was spacious and led to the outdoors. But he was surrounded by tons of angered monsters.

Gale landed on his feet in a crouch and touched the ground. Black energy came off of his hand. " _Quicksand_!" he casted.

As he touched the ground, his Magic Circle expanded around him. The monsters looked down in confusion as the Magic Circle disappeared and they began to sink. Gale stood up and dashed away.

 _Those people moaning. I have to get to_ —

Gale stopped.

His eyes widened.

Along the other side of the wall were cages and cages full of people. He smelled sickness ingrained with Magic and fear. These people were dying, if some were not already dead. They looked malnourished. Stomachs were whining for food and as were the children. The elders looked as though death was only a matter of time. A little boy was crying in his mother's arms. He looked young enough to need milk from his mother, but it seemed like the woman was too skin and bones to have milk left for her child.

 _The villagers_ , Gale realized. _They're all here_.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEECH_.

Gale winced and looked over at another wall.

 _Oh shit…_

He looked at the woman screeching as she fluttered around the cage in her wings for arms. He saw a little girl licking blood off her clawed hand while it looked like her twin was barely in the corner of the cage, body mauled.

Gale felt sick.

 _What the Hell is this?_

A wave of heat came at Gale and he managed to leap out of the way. Another blast of Magic was aimed at him and he ducked. He saw the monsters were surrounding him. Waves of energy burst from their mouths and at him while others raised hands or paws or hooves and blasted him with energy. Gale managed to avoid most of the attacks, but he hissed when some monster managed to hit him on the arm.

 _Damn. I'm surrounded._

His eyes shifted to the cages.

 _But I need to help those villagers._

But before Gale could even move, some of the monsters launched themselves at him.

He battled them off fiercely while dodging attacks aimed at him. As he kicked away a bird monster, his eyes went to the mouth of the cave. The sky was surprisingly clear, but that was not what caught his attention. There was a horse-drawn carriage in the air. The horses were black and big as they galloped into the sky. But his eyes were drawn to the carriage. He could sense her even though she was so far away

 _Blondie_ …

Gale gritted his teeth.

 _And Zagan_ …

He had no more time to think as he ducked from an aerial attack from a large black-feathered toucan. On instinct, he raised a fist and sheathed it in diamond. He punched the bird and it cawed in pain as it was thrown off balance and crashed into the ground. More monsters leapt at him, firing energy from their mouths or their hands or their paws. Bird-like monsters did their best to pick him up and carry him away or scratch him, but Gale made sure his attack brought more pain to them than the pain they gave him.

His eyes flickered to see the carriage becoming farther and farther away.

 _Those people need to get out of here and so does my teammates. And Blondie—_

A wolf-creature lunged at him.

Gale gritted his teeth and clasped his hands together. His Magic Circle appeared underneath his feet. " _Ruby_ …"—he pushed out his hands in front of him to create a triangle with them—"… _Tri-Beam_!" Red energy filled the space in Gale's hands before the energy shot out. It fanned out and hit three wolf-creatures, each one howling before they perished into a dark cloud. The Magic Circle disappeared and Gale dropped his hands.

 _Dammit_ , he panted. _My Magic Power is getting too low with all these gem attacks._

There came growls and snarls and hisses and caws.

Gale's eyes darted around him like a caged animal. The monsters had closed in on him. Their eyes glared at him in hatred and he glared right back. They deserved his hate. They hurt his friends. As he tried regaining his breathing, Gale took a step and promptly dropped to one knee in a hiss. He looked at his leg to see a large gash there that had ripped through his pants. He put a hand to the ground and cursed.

 _I can't even find any good energy left in the earth to heal myself. I'm screwed._

A tiger of matted white and black fur and Sabertooth teeth snapped at him and he bared his teeth back.

"Shit," Gale growled under his breath. "Outnumbered and low on Magic. You've got to be shitting me." He punched the floor of the cave. "I can't be out! I can't give up like this!" He closed his eyes and prayed.

 _Come on. There's got to be something I can do. I have to protect these people and my friends. I can't—_

A wolf-creature lunged at him, and Gale immediately dodged it. However, he staggered and fell to the ground. His eyes looked up at the ceiling in a mixture of pain and anger and regret _._

 _I was supposed to protect you, Blondie. And I failed you._

He could sense the monsters closing in on him and closed his eyes. He brought an arm over his eyes, accepting the inevitable.

 _I'm sorry_ , he apologized inwardly. _I wish I could have protected you and everyone_.

There was silence in his mind and he expected as much. There was no little voice in his head to assure him. He was alone. He would come to his fate alone.

Then something strange happened.

He heard her. He heard his little blonde. He could feel her smile. He could feel her comforting presence.

 _May your wish be granted_ , she told him softly.

He heard an explosion somewhere in the distance.

 _What was that?_

His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at the mouth of the cave. And he saw it. The carriage had exploded into a white light. The white light was spreading in a bubble, becoming larger and larger and larger. The white light felt familiar to him; familiar and warm. The monsters seemed afraid of the white light and did everything they could to run and abandon him and the villagers, but it was too late. The bubble of white energy had hit the mouth of the cave. It was expanding into the cave.

 _Blondie… You… You did it…_

Gale closed his eyes as the energy neared him. A smile was on his lips.

 _Good job_ … _for a blonde._

And the white light hit him.

* * *

It was like waking up from a dream when Mystogan opened his eyes. He felt at peace, the type of relaxation he had not felt in years. The type of peace he felt as a child and his mother would hold him in her arms. He blinked around him as he pushed himself up onto the ground and onto one knee. The cave was the same. Nothing had changed.

 _What just happened?_ he wondered. _The last thing I remember was when Aine—_

He shook his head to rid the memory.

There came groans and Mystogan slowly stood up to see the rest of his team struggling to their feet. Lance pulled himself onto all fours. Gary had already gotten up and was helping up Nashi whom was slowly waking up, dazed and confused.

"Wha—…? What happened?" Nashi asked as Gary pulled her to her feet. "I remember being attacked. Luna—" Her eyes widened and darted this way and that. "Luna! Where's my sister?" she fretted.

Gary put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her, Angel," he promised in a tone full of assurance. Nashi's eyes darted over to Gary and she opened her mouth to protest. However, Gary beat her to speaking. "I promise, Angel. We won't leave until we find her and Gale."

Lance piped up as he pushed himself to his feet. "Gale's probably with Luna," he predicted as he brushed off the dirt. "We just have to have hope the two of them are okay. Worrying about them constantly won't help."

Nashi lowered her head and sighed. "I guess you're right," she begrudgingly agreed.

Lance looked over at Mystogan. "What happened, anyways? All I remember was Zagan calling out to his monsters. And then everything went black."

Mystogan furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember, a finger pushing the bridge of his glasses back up. "I'm not too sure," he confessed. He thought hard to his last memories, pushing past his duel with Aine.

 _There has to be something there. Zagan had to have said something._

" _You see, my little human, the bodies humans possess are not viable. They are flimsy things with a weak immune system. Something your friends seem to realize."_

"I think we were poisoned," Mystogan slowly came to realize. "There was something in the air… We were getting sick." He shook his head. "But that's all I can recall."

"Well, never mind that then," Nashi butted in. "Let's get moving. We need to find Gale and Luna."

"And those villagers," Lance put in. "They've got to be somewhere in here."

Mystogan opened the palm of his hand and four balls of fire came out. Two of them went ahead, lighting the tunnel, while the other two floated behind. Mystogan put his hand back to his side and began to move out of the tunnel. "Come on then. Let's get moving," he ordered. Soon, everyone followed after him.

The walk was filled with silence. All of them were tense and on edge, Nashi especially as she looked hard for her sister and Gary was the one to calm her when she became panicked.

Mystogan mulled over their time in the summit.

 _Nothing adds up. Zagan came to the summit for something, but for what? Had he said something? And the location of the villagers could be anywhere._

He frowned deeply.

 _But then my question is why them? Those villagers are innocent people. None of them were Mages and when I came by, they seemed friendly. So what was the purpose of taking them? And where did Gale and Luna go? Zagan's reasons just don't add up._

Lance bumped him out of his thoughts. Mystogan looked to see Lance staring ahead, easygoing and confident.

"We'll find them," Lance promised. "We'll figure this out."

Mystogan sighed. "I hope so."

The team stumbled upon two tunnel entrances. Both had clusters of ice and crystals attached to their sides. There was nothing out-of-the-ordinary about either. However, Lance's face perked.

"Guys, the left tunnel leads outside," Lance informed them.

Shock rippled throughout the team. Nashi was the first to speak. "Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief.

Lance nodded and pointed at the tunnel. "I sense it," he confirmed. "We should be able to get out through that tunnel."

"But what about Gale and Luna?" Nashi asked.

Gary smiled at her. "We can get a view of the summit if we find an exit. From there, we can find different entrances and try them." He put a hand on her head. "We'll find them, Angel. Don't worry."

Nashi looked up at him with shimmering brown eyes. Eventually, she nodded. "All right. Let's go then," she decided.

The team went into the left tunnel and followed it. At first, the tunnel was curved and it seemed there was no ending to it. However, soon, a touch of light was at the end of the tunnel. As they kept walking, hope lit their eyes as a white exit laid before them.

"There it is!" Lance cheered.

Mystogan sighed in relief. "Finally," he murmured.

Gary grabbed onto Nashi's hand and pulled her along at a faster pace. "Come on, Angel. Get moving," he teased.

Nashi snapped at him, "Shut it, you jerk. I'll have you know I'm definitely faster than you."

Gary cocked an eyebrow. "Want a bet?"

Nashi grinned at him and took off into a sprint. "Why bet when the winner is me?" she laughed.

Gary chased after her in equal laughter.

Lance looked over at Mystogan and shrugged. A grin spread on his face. "Race you for old times' sake?" he suggested.

Mystogan smiled. "Does the loser have to listen to Uncle Macao's stories?" he asked.

Lance chuckle. "Definitely," he agreed.

"All right," Mystogan agreed. "But I think we both know I'm faster, _Bolt_."

"Bring it on, _Misty_ ," Lance mocked.

And the two of them were off.

The four of them ran to the light with childish grins on their faces and freedom in their hearts. Finally, a way out of the summit! It gave them the hope that they needed. A hope that they could solve the mission. The light finally caught up with them and Nashi was the first to reach it, skidding to a halt. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight. The other three skidded to a stop with her and their eyes took in the sight.

The azure Fioren sky had puffs of clouds rolling by. The sun touched the sky in a friendly manner, spreading her light to everyone. There no houses on the Arborea Summit, but as they looked at the lower levels and unto the ground floor, Asagao was within sights. The houses looked like doll houses, something a child could play with. Snow clung to the summit, but grey rock could be seen peeking out of the snow like a curious babe. The peaks were the type a person wanted climb to have the sensation of conquering the world, conquering their fears. A breeze blew by, icy and refreshing, and Nashi shivered. Gary instantly pulled her to him as she stared at the view.

" _Wow_ ," Nashi breathed. " _This_ is what the summit looks like?"

Mystogan nodded. "It's quite a sight," he complimented. "I don't see the blizzard we encountered."

"Or the fog," Lance put in.

"It's like it just…vanished," Gary said.

There was silence as each took in the view and mulled in their thoughts.

 _How could such a harsh blizzard disappear in our time in the summit?_ Mystogan wondered. _Have we lost track of time?_

Nashi looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. She pointed. "What's that?"

The three looked up. Their eyes widened. In the sky was a white ball of energy. It was nothing like the sun. It was small—perhaps roughly the size of a house—and its glow gave off a different feeling than the sun.

"I don't know," Mystogan murmured.

Lance squinted at it. "Think it's dangerous?"

"No," Nashi denied immediately. "No, it's not. I don't know. It feels so familiar. I've felt it before somewhere."

Gary nodded in agreement.

Nashi could not stop staring at it. She studied it harder and harder.

 _Why is it so familiar? I've felt this before, haven't I?_

She remembered the white portal Luna had made and her eyes softened as she looked at the strange white globe.

 _Luna_ , Nashi whispered, _is that…you?_

* * *

 _Everything was so bright. She blinked, but the white was everywhere. Why was there so much white? She blinked and blinked again and colors began to take place. The white and the colors blurred until the colors bled into the picture and forced her eyes to focus. First came a tropical blue color. Then came a contrastingly light blue color. Then, the picture came together in one blink of an eye. She was flying. She was soaring over an ocean. But where was she? Was she still near Fiore? On the horizon was dark green. There was land nearby. But where was she?_

 _There was a playful growl and a tinkling laugh._

 _She looked down to see that same dragon skimming over the ocean and chasing its reflection. However, this time, the girl was not the rider. No, the girl was…flying? The girl flew next to the dragon with her arms spread out and a smile on her lips. The girl's hair was pulled into a long braid that blew into the wind with wisps of blonde hair. The dragon watched the girl in amusement as the girl flew ahead of it and spun in the air, beaming all the while. The dragon let out a snort and the girl gave it a look full of mischief. The girl tilted herself to dip her hand in the water. The girl then surprised her: the girl splashed the dragon._

 _The dragon growled softly at the girl and flapped its wings to catch up to the girl. It nudged the girl with its nose and the girl laughed, pushing it away. The dragon growled again and chased after the girl. It was able to get close enough to the girl to open its jaw and lick the girl's cheek, causing the girl to laugh and push it away. The girl flew away from the dragon and gained altitude and the dragon flicked its tail in excitement before joining the girl._

 _The vision changed suddenly_

 _She was standing in a field of light. She looked down and saw she was not in her winter clothes. She was in a loose white dress that went just before her knees and her shoes and socks and leggings were gone. Her hair was loose and free, flooding well passed her shoulders. She was looked around her, but she was floating in a ball of warmth and light._

Where—….? Where am I? _she asked aloud._

You are in the Magic you created.

 _She looked around her in surprise._ The Magic _I_ created? _I_ did this?

Yes. You did. Your wish was granted.

 _A smile came onto her lips._ I protected them _, she realized._

 _There was a pleased hum._ Yes. You did _._

 _She closed her eyes. Relief lifted every other emotion off her heart. She protected those villagers. She protected her team. She protected everyone._

Oh. This is for you.

 _She opened her eyes to see something falling. It was a small sphere of something black. She cupped her hands together and raised them as the black sphere gently landed in her palms. She looked down at it and the black melted off it to reveal a gemstone. It was a cushion of a gemstone that was predominantly white with jagged streaks of black. She stared at the gem in awe. It was beautifully crafted._

Take this as a token. Take this and remember.

What is it? _she asked. However, she received no reply. Instead, she found herself floating away from the field. She could feel it. Panic rose up in her._ Wait! I have so much to ask! _she exclaimed._

Two brothers, day and night. One of darkness and one of light. The dark came as a lord, but the light came as a king. But add a king to a queen, and they may do anything.

Wait _, she called._ What are you talking about? What is—?

The maiden as the beginning and the dragon of the end. Go back to before and you will find yourself a friend.

 _She was confused more so than ever as she drifted._ Hey, wait! _she called._ Please, tell me what you mean!

But remember this much, the lord mastered Black. And with Black in the earth, may the Eye resurrect. _There was a hum._ Remember…

Wait! _she shouted. But she could feel herself nearing the edge of the field._ What did you give me? What does it do? What are you talking about?

Remember…

 _She tried to yell again, but she felt her body being pulled away from the light. She was leaving. But she had so many questions! She opened her mouth to ask another, but she grew blind. Her body was being sucked out of the light and cool air hit her. She felt wind tussling her clothes and hair. Suddenly, exhaustion flooded her bones. She felt so tired. So, so tired. Her eyes were closing involuntarily, but she struggled to stay awake. She clutched the gem in her hands as she felt herself leaving the light. But she was just…so tired…_

Sleep.

 _She slept._

* * *

Everyone watched the sphere of light in the sky. It never changed its position. It kept glowing in the sky for no rhyme or reason.

Nashi scrutinized it with utter care.

 _Luna…_

Mystogan's voice snapped everyone out of their thoughts. "We should get moving," he suggested. "We need to find another entrance into the summit and start out search from there."

Lance nodded in agreement alongside Gary.

"Wait!" Nashi insisted, staring hard at the sphere. "Something's going to happen!"

Gary tugged at Nashi's hand. "Angel, we need to go," he told her gently.

Nashi snatched her hand away from him and snapped, "If you want to go, fine. I'm staying here. I _know_ something's going to happen."

Gary frowned, but turned and looked at Lance and Mystogan with apologetic eyes. "If she stays, I stay," he conditioned. "Sorry. But I can't leave her alone."

"And we can't be separated again," Lance added. He turned to Mystogan. "We have to stay together. We've already been separated once. Doing it willingly wouldn't exactly be smart."

Mystogan nodded reluctantly. "Indeed." He looked at Nashi. "Do you know what's going to happen?" he questioned.

Nashi kept staring at the sphere. "No," she admitted. "But I know something will. It's going to happen soon."

Mystogan sighed, looking up at the sphere. Nothing had changed. "I hope you're right," he muttered.

The four of them spent their next few minutes in silence. They all stared at the sphere in concentration. Each wondered what would appear. What was the reason of that sphere in the sky? What happened while they were out? What—?

Nashi's eyes widened and she pointed at the sphere. "Look!"

They all saw.

Something was coming out of the sphere and, at first, they did not know what. All they saw was something slipping from it. It was a figure of a person. More of the figure slipped out of the sphere and their eyes widened when they recognized who it was.

"Luna," Nashi whispered. "My sister… She's—!"

"She's unconscious," Gary realized. "She's going to—!"

It was too late.

Luna slipped out of the sphere altogether and began to plummet toward earth.

Nashi's eyes widened and she nearly jumped from the mouth of the cave. Gary held her back from her jump, but she thrashed in his arms.

" _Luna!_ " she screamed. "Let go of me! I need to get to her!"

Gary ignored her and pushed her into Lance's arms. Lance instantly latched onto her before Nashi could jump away.

"Hold onto her," Gary instructed.

Lance nodded.

Gary focused back onto Luna.

 _Shit. She's falling fast._

Gritting his teeth, Gary felt his Ice Devil Slayer Magic surface and he fought to stay in control. " _Devil's Wings_!" he chanted.

The tattoo on his back morphed into two lumps of black energy. In a howl, black wings sprouted from Gary's back and he tensed as he kept his Devil from coming out. His eyes sharpened onto Luna's falling figure and he crouched, ready to launch himself to her. His muscles bunched together. Then—

" **BLONDIE!"**

Gary froze.

Mystogan and Lance were startled.

Nashi stopped her thrashing.

Their eyes went to something that had burst out from one of the entrances into the summit. A burst of black energy came out from the summit and sprinted down the mountainside. In their wake was a trail of clustered sapphire, shining brightly in the daylight.

Mystogan's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

Lance's jaw dropped. "No way…"

Nashi looked at the person flooding down the mountain in shock. "Gale?" She looked over to see Gary standing up and looking at Gale. "Aren't you going to catch Luna?" she asked him.

Gary shook his head, not facing her. "No. I don't think I need to," he told her.

Nashi was taken back. "Wha—? Yes, you do! She's _falling_ , Gary! We need to catch her!" she insisted.

Gary turned his head and gave her a wide grin. "I think she'll be fine," he told her. He held out his hand. "Now, let's get down the summit to greet her, okay? I can't keep these wings forever."

Nashi looked at his hand then him then back to his hand. Her eyes flickered to her falling sister. She bit her lip. It took a few moments until she took his hand and stepped out of Lance's grasp. "Okay," she agreed. "But I swear, if she— _Hey_!"

Gary swept Nashi into his arms and grinned down at her. "Hush, Angel. Lu is in good hands," he promised. "Besides, the sooner we get to the bottom, the sooner we can figure out this whole mystery together."

Nashi had to agree with his point. "That's true," she supposed.

"And the sooner we jump, the sooner you'll be screaming my name," Gary concluded.

"That's—" Nashi stopped and looked at him in confusion and agitation. "What the Hell is that supposed to—? _Gary_!"

Gary cackled as he took off into the sky. He looked back at Lance and Mystogan and shouted, "See you at the bottom, boys!" He soared down the mountain with a blushing Nashi shouting curse words at him.

Lance grinned like a little kid. "Last one down accepts their next modeling job!" he blurted.

Mystogan's eyes widened. "Hey, wait a minute—!"

Lance ignored him. With a bit of a running start, he leapt over the edge of the mouth of the cave and into the air with a whoop. He brought his hands together in a thunderous clap and blue lighting encased him. Lance flew down in his lightning body, speeding down the summit.

Mystogan groaned as he looked at the amount of land he had to cover. With a sigh, he lifted himself off the ground—he was thankful he had taken his aunt Mira's offer on Flight Magic—and began his descent.

"I swear, none of you ever play fair," he grumbled.

* * *

 _Everything was dark. Everywhere Gale turned, there was darkness._

Where am I? _he wondered._

 _As he turned his head again, he came face-to-face with something he had never seen. A large red eye glared at him with such hate, Gale wanted to hide away._

 _Then, came a gravelly voice, deep and menacing. "I will_ **destroy** _you."_

Gale woke up.

Everything was bright when he did. He groaned as he blinked away the blurriness and sat up. "The Hell," he moaned. "What happened?"

"Sir…! _Sir_!" came desperate yowling.

Gale turned his head, blinking ever so slowly. His eyes saw cages and cages filled with humans. However, they did not look as ragged as before. They looked better than ever. All of them were in rejoice rather than confusion about their cure. However, one lady was frantic and waving her arms.

Gale rocked himself to his feet and stumbled over to her. "What is it, lady?" he asked.

The lady pointed. "Look!"

Gale looked in the direction and squinted his eyes. A ball of bright white light was in the sky. It looked small than the sun, but just as brilliant. "What is that?" he muttered to himself.

"Sir…we thank you for saving us."

Gale looked to see all the villagers looking at him with grateful eyes and matching smiles. An elderly man with squinting eyes and a long bird regarded Gale from his cell. "You, young man, have saved us all," he said. "We are forever in your debt."

Gale shook his head and smiled. "No. It wasn't just me. My teammates and I all worked together to save you. Although"—his thoughts when to Luna and his eyes softened—"I think she's the one who really saved us."

Someone gasped. "Oh, no! That girl is falling!"

Gale whipped his head toward a terrified woman and a few other women with expression of horror and fear. He padded over to them and demanded, "What girl? Where?"

"There!" one of the woman cried.

Gale turned his head.

His eyes widened.

Falling from the white orb was Luna, unconscious.

 _Blondie… That can't be…_

Everything went slow for Gale.

He pivoted his body and broke into a sprint. An uproar went through the villagers as they saw the falling girl. All of them voiced their worries and fears for her among wondering who was she. However, Gale cared little. He burst from the cavern with his eyes only for Luna.

 _I've got to catch her… I can't let her down…_

He did not care what happened. He did not care about the summit. He did not care about Zagan and his monsters. He did not even care about his own team or the villagers. His eyes saw her falling and he knew he had to catch her.

So he ran.

So she fell.

Desperate, Gale roared in his loudest voice, **"BLONDIE!"**

He was sprinting down the mountain and did not even notice the sapphire he left in his wake. He did not care. He had to get to her. His eyes never left her falling form. She was falling faster and faster. But he had to catch her. He knew he had to catch her. He pushed himself even harder. He stumbled and rolled a little, but picked himself up and kept running.

Rather than the black energy his Magic came in, something unique happened. The color of his Magic changed. Rather than black, the same blue of his sapphire gemstones glowed around his skin. He felt himself becoming lighter and quicker. He felt as if he were flying. He was gaining speed and, more importantly, he was gaining on her.

Gale sped down the mountain, jumping over rocks and maneuvering past snowbanks, until he hit the ground floor. And when he hit the ground, he hit the ground running. Luna was nearing the ground. She was going to land. But she was going to land in his arms. He gritted his teeth and pushed his muscles to work faster. He had to work faster. He was catching up to her. She was coming closer to the ground and Gale had caught up to her shadow that was always touching the earth. Now, it was time to catch her.

Gale waited for the perfect moment before he paused and leapt into the air. She was close enough for him to catch her. He would catch her. When he leapt, he did not think of gravity as an issue. His eyes were still on her unconscious figure and he extended his arms.

 _I've got you, Blondie. I promise._

He reached his arms a bit more and…and…

And he caught her!

Well, he kind of caught her.

Actually, she crashed into his back.

The two of them fell unto a grassy plain. Dust and dirt kicked up as they fell and covered them. For a few moments, it was silence. A bird cawed somewhere. There was the normal buzz of nature. But there was silence. Just silence.

The dust cleared and the dirt settled back down.

Gale had slid into the plain, flattening the grass, and landed face-first. One hand was in the air, twitching, and a leg was in the air, twitching.

Luna had landed on his back in a curled position. However, her peaceful sleep ended after a few moments. Her eyes slowly opened up. Slowly, she sat up on Gale's back and took a look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

She was in a grassy field that was a little bit away from Asagao. Luna tipped her head back and looked up at the sky. The sphere of Magic she had fallen from was fastly shrinking until it became nothing but a speck. The speck exploded into sparkles that soon faded away. A smile was on her lips at the sight.

"I did it," she whispered. "I protected my friends."

There was a groan. "You okay, Blondie?" came a grunt.

Luna looked down to see Gale underneath her and surprise lit her face." Oh geez!" She instantly crawled off him. "Gale, are you okay?" she fretted.

Gale groaned as he pulled himself out of the earth. Dirt was on his face and in his hair, but he paid no mind. "It's just dirt. Not like it's going to kill me," he dismissed. "It's actually my specialty."

Luna frowned at him. " _Gale_ ," she began to warn.

"It's whatever. You matter more." Gale looked at her with intense ruby eyes. "Are _you_ okay?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she brushed off. "I'm sorry I landed on your back. I didn't mean—"

"Shut up and stop lying."

Luna quieted herself and looked down. However, a hand lifted her chin. Uncertain chocolate clashed with intense ruby.

"Are you okay?" Gale breathed.

Luna bit her lip. "I—…" She pulled away from him, her gaze falling onto the grass. "There were so many moments I felt so weak," she confessed. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could do." She paused. "Zagan was going to take me as his mistress."

Gale growled. "Screw that!"

"I shouldn't have come," Luna went on saying. "I don't understand why Master wanted me."

Gale breathed a chuckle. "If you don't see it by now, maybe you _are_ blonde," he teased.

Luna shot him a playful scowl. "Hey!"

Gale looked back at the summit and Luna followed his gaze. His voice was grave and proud at the same time. "You came on this mission because you were able to do what none of us could do," he told her. "You have something special, Blondie. Something only _you_ have." He pulled his stare away from the summit and onto Luna. His eyes were soft and sincere. " _You_ are something special, Blondie," he commented.

Luna blushed and turned away from him. "Thank y—"

"For a blonde," Gale added.

Luna lost her blush to scowl at him. "You're a jerk," she growled, shoving him away.

Gale rumbled a laugh. "Not even sorry about it."

Luna sighed. "Whatever. I just hope whatever this is, I'll be able to control it."

"Hey." Luna's chin was turned back and her eyes met Gale. "All of us are going to support you. No one expects you to be perfect. So don't think you have to do everything right the first time. It takes lots of training."

Luna gave him a small smile. "I guess you'll be there?" she joked.

Gale gave her a smile in return. "Like you could even stop me," he whispered to her.

Luna's smile widened and she made a move to lift her hand so she could touch Gale's cheek in thanks, but something stopped her. Confused, Luna looked down and saw her right hand was clutching something. She opened her palm and felt Gale's eyes lower to her hand. In her hand was a—

"This is a Zebra Jasper," Gale identified, astonished. "But why do you…?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't really…"

' _Remember'_ …

Luna looked at the gemstone closely.

 _I was supposed to remember something, but what?_

Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. There had to be something—

°•°•°•°

" _Please, grant me my wish. Let me protect the ones I care for."_

 _She exploded in a white light. It coated her body, but did not stop there. It began climbing the air, wanting everyone to feel its light._

 _A scream came from somewhere. "How_ **dare** _you?"_

 _It was Zagan. Her eyes shifted to see him staring at her in anger and fear. He was trying to reach out to her. "You will pay for this, you insolent human girl!" he snarled at her._

 _Before he could launch himself at her, her white light touched him. Zagan looked at his body as it disappeared into the white light. White particles began to delete his figure. "No!" he shouted, watching himself disappear. "Not to me! This can't happen to me!" Zagan's form wavered for a few seconds and she saw it: a small object was where Zagan's heart should be. It looked strange, but before she could focus on it, Zagan began screaming as his form disintegrated._

 _Then everything turned white._

°•°•°•°

"It's Zagan," Luna whispered, her eyes widening. "This—… I think the gem was inside him."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I saw it for a second before he disappeared. This is him."

Gale could only stare at the gem in confusion. "But why—?"

" _Hey!"_

" _You're all right!"_

Gale and Luna looked up to see Gary flying with Nashi in his arms. Nashi was waving at the two of them and Gary grinned at them, angling himself into a descent.

Luna looked at Gary's wings in shock. "Did you know he could do that?" she asked Gale.

Gale shook his head, scratching the back of it. "Nah, but then again, Fairy Tail Mages are full of surprises."

Gary landed gently on his feet a few yards away from them. He set Nashi down on her feet and she took off without him, sprinting towards Luna. Luna let out a gasp of surprise as Nashi crushed her into a hug and spun her around.

"You're okay! Oh, thank _God_ you're okay!" Nashi laughed, relieved. She stopped spinning Luna around and set her down. Watery hickory clashed with soft chocolate. Nashi put her hands on Luna's shoulders. "You _are_ okay, right?" she wanted to check. "Are you dizzy? No bruises or bleeding? Maybe we should take you to a doctor. You look a little pale and you've been passing out and—"

"I'm _fine_ , sis," Luna assured. "It's okay. Are you okay?"

Nashi dismissed the question. "As long as you're safe, I'm okay." She kissed Luna's forehead before pulling back. A scolding look of a frown and wagging finger took over her. "God, don't _worry_ me like that! When you were gone, I didn't know what to do!"

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sorry," Luna apologized.

Nashi shook her head. "Don't apologize. It happens." She looked over at Gale and grinned at him. She reached over and ruffed his hair, laughing at the glare she received. "Thanks for catching her and watching over her. She's plenty of trouble," she joked.

Gale grinned back, his eyes flickering to a protesting Luna. "Trust me, I know," he quipped.

"Come on, Angel. Like you're not plenty of trouble."

Everyone turned to see a slightly tired Gary nearing them. He lazily put his arm around Nashi and set her a smirk. "You get into plenty of trouble on jobs," he pointed out.

Nashi hmphed, slapping his arm away. "If I'm that much trouble, you could always partner with someone else," she suggested.

"I never said it's bad trouble," Gary defended. His eyes shifted to Luna and Gale. "You two okay, though?"

Gale nodded, and Luna said, "Yeah, we're fine. What about you? How are you able to fly?"

Nashi responded before Gary. "It was a shock to me too," she grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!" Gary put in.

A clap of thunder resounded and a bolt of blue lightning came out of nowhere. Lance appeared with a smile on his face and static coming off him. He padded over to the group and looked at Gary. "It's amazing that you have wings," he commented.

"Yes, indeed." Mystogan appeared, flying down into the grassy plain. He landed on his feet and started walking to them. "Though, neither of you play fair," he muttered. "Now I'm stuck with the next model job I'm offered."

Lance patted Mystogan's back. "Don't worry, buddy. They're not too bad."

"Unless you get crazy girls that follow you on set." Gary shivered. "I didn't know girls were so violent."

"It's the guys you really have to worry about," Lance reminded. An uncomfortable look crossed his face. "If you thought Justin was bad, these guys are worse."

Mystogan groaned. "Great. _Just_ what I need," he lamented. He shook his head and looked at Gale and Luna. "Well, what happened to the two of you?" he asked.

Gale and Luna exchanged a look. Luna was the one to answer for the two. "Karun got to me," she confessed. "He threw me in a prison cell. And Zagan came for me afterwards and—" Her eyes widened and she looked at Gale. "The villagers!" she exclaimed.

Gary looked at her in confusion and surprise. "You found them?" he asked.

Luna nodded sharply. "They're in the summit, in a cave. They were being held in cages. He was going to turn them into his servants." Something clicked and she looked at the team. "Wait. He said he was going to turn you all into his servants too. How are all of you okay?"

"It was you," Gale told her.

Luna looked at Gale in shock. "M-Me?"

Gale nodded. "You," he confirmed. "You did what you wanted: you protected us and them. You saved them."

Luna blinked. "I _did_?"

"You saved us." Lance beamed at Luna. "Lu, that's amazing!"

Mystogan nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, it is." He smiled at Luna. "You made Fairy Tail proud today."

Luna blinked again. "I _did_?"

Nashi nodded and reached to touch her sister's cheek. "You did wonderful for your first mission," she complimented. "But, maybe ease up on the getting captured part. It's a work-in-progress for me too."

A sly look came on Gale's face. "Oh, please, Dragneel, you enjoy being the damsel in distress if the Ice Devil saves you."

Gary had to restrain Nashi who lunged for Gale with a tick mark on her forehead. " _Come here, you little shit, and say that to my face!"_ she snarled.

"Now let's get those people, shall we?" Mystogan suggested. Everyone looked up at the summit. "Do you two know where the people are?" he asked.

Gale nodded. "I can lead us back to the cave, actually."

Mystogan nodded back. "All right. Let's get a move on then."

Everyone started back to the summit. However, Luna lingered, her eyes staring at the peaks of the summit. She looked back down at her clenched hand and opened it. There was the Zebra Jasper gemstone.

 _Why did Zagan turned into a gemstone? What was he?_

She heard the voice whisper. _Remember_ …

"Blondie?"

Luna looked up to see Gale waiting for her. The others were trekking through the plain. He looked at her in concern. "You coming, Blondie?" he asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I'm coming." She clutched the gemstone and ran over to Gale. Together, the two of them trailed after the team and toward the summit. Luna shook off the questions in her mind and smiled determinedly at the summit.

 _I did it. I save the ones I wanted to protect. I should be happy._

She frowned.

 _So why am I still confused?_

* * *

Climbing the summit had proved to be easier for the Fairy Tail Mages than it had before. The blizzard had disappeared and as did the fog. They guided each other up the mountainside. Mystogan levitated above the team, making sure they could avoid any trouble as they climbed.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And so, our brave heroes climbed the Arborea Summit and back to the cave to find the imprisoned villagers._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale led the way with his nose and the Mages hauled themselves into the entrance of the cave. The villagers of Asagao were in their cages, but they looked bright and strong in comparison to their malnourished looks. They cheered when the Fairy Tail wizards helped them out of their cages. Some of the young women were so grateful to the boys that the boys found themselves tackled in hugs and kisses. Nashi found herself surrounded by a mixture of young boys and girls and older couples whom thanked her for her help and offered small contributions to which she turned down. Boys surrounded Luna and fervently thanked her for her help. A few attempted to take her out on a date to show their appreciation.

She nervously laughed when Gale popped up and glared at them.

Needless to say, the boys backed off, but continued staring at the blonde Mage that was hidden behind the scary dark-haired Mage.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _When the villagers saw our heroes, their hope was restored and they were free from their cages, ever grateful for their liberation. Though, some more so than others._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Getting the people down was easy as well. Gary had created a staircase with his Magic. The teammates helped the young ones and the elders down the steps as the adults helped others too. The villagers came back to Asagao, happy to see their homes once again. They ran through the streets, shouting their joy.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _With the help of Fairy Tail, the villagers made their journey back to their home, safe and sound. Their joy echoed through the streets, happy to be home. But, it seems like our heroes' journey has yet to end here._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The group of Fairy Tail Mages watched as the villagers reopened their shops and their homes, shouting at each other and finding loved ones. Already, food was being cooked and music was playing. Dances of happiness had begun in the streets. Lonely pets snuggled to their owners, happy of their return.

Nashi sighed, putting hands on her hips. "This is what I love about the end of jobs like these," she mentioned. "It's amazing to see how happy these people are."

"Yeah," Lance agreed. "It makes me feel ten times more happier. I'm glad they got home."

Mystogan adjusted his glasses. "My only problem is what would have happened if I hadn't stopped by. Would they have been saved? And why this village/ There was more populated ones if the demon wanted more test subjects. And another thing…"

 _Brown eyes. A tattered cloak. A blood red scar._

Mystogan's frown deepened.

 _How could they even know about him? Any of them?_

Lance clapped Mystogan on the shoulder and jolted him out of his thoughts. "Let's not think about all that stuff right now. Let's focus on our win," he suggested, giving Mystogan a gentle smile.

Mystogan blinked. Then, he smiled. "Yeah. We won. We should celebrate when we get home," he decided.

"We should hit up a bar," Nashi decided. She practically salivated. "I know there's one place serving all-you-can-eat fries and booze… We should totally go!"

Gary chuckled. "Angel, you're a horrible drunk," he reminded.

Nashi scowled at him. "What? Am not!"

Lance laughed. "You kind of are," he said. "You get all over Gary with your 'my darling' talk. It's pretty hilarious."

Nashi looked horrified. "You're lying!" she deemed.

Lance mockingly pondered. "Hey, Gary, what did Nashi say last time she was smashed? Oh, yeah! She said she wanted to have thirty babies with you?"

Gary stroked his chin. "No, I think it was about fifty," he corrected. He looked at Lance in mock seriousness, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And we both want you to be the godfather."

Lance put his hand on Gary's shoulder and nodded. "I'll do it for the sake of this union," he promised.

Nashi turned a furious shade of pink as the duo burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up, you guys, I do _not_ sound like that when I'm drunk!" she shouted. "Quit making fun of me!"

Luna watched the townspeople in awe and fascination as Nashi insulted Lance and Gary.

 _So, this is what it's like to help people. I feel so…happy…_

"Enjoying the feeling?"

Luna looked at Gale who watched the townspeople with a faint smile.

"Cool, isn't it?" Gale prompted. "Watching these people be so happy to be free… You feel like your own clouds being so happy."

Luna nodded and looked back at them. "Yeah," she agreed in murmur. "We didn't even do much. I'm just so happy they've all come home."

"And your first mission was a success," Gale added.

Luna nodded again. "Mmm."

 _My first mission… I'll never forget this and I'll never forget this feeling._

"So," Luna started, "let's celebrate when we get back home, okay?"

"Sure," Gale agreed.

"We could go eat somewhere?"

"Okay."

"Or maybe I could cook us something. That would be nice."

"Mmm."

"Yeah…"

Luna and Gale watched as tables were being set up outside. It looked like the entire village would party the night away as a testament to their liberation.

Luna and Gale looked at each other. "Gale—!/Blondie—!"

They stopped together when they realized they had spoken at the same time. Luna gestured at Gale, eyes averting to the side. "Please, go first," she insisted.

Gale looked away from her. "Look, uh… I just wanted to say… I mean… I guess I…"

Luna looked up, confused.

Gale sighed. "I'm just going to cut the bullshit and get right to it." He looked at Luna directly in the face with eyes so intense, it was hard for her to look away. "I'm proud of you, Blondie. You did great, much more than the rest of us. To Hell with anyone thinking you're weak. You're a pretty strong chick for a blonde."

Luna blushed a little. "Thank you," she appreciated. "Thank you for saving me and everything. I'll have to repay you for that, somehow."

"Don't sweat it," Gale dismissed. "Not like I did it for payment. Did it because you're my friend and you needed help. Simple as that. Nothing more."

Luna caught a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Well, I'm still grateful."

Gale smirked. "If you were really grateful, you'd kiss me."

Luna blushed, scandalized, as her eyes widened and her mouth gaped like a fish. "E-E-Excuse me?" she squeaked.

Gale leaned forward with a serious look on his face, forcing Luna to lean back. "You heard me. Heroes get kisses, right? I was your hero. I should get one," he reasoned.

Luna blinked, looking everywhere else. "Oh, well, uh… I mean… I didn't…" she spluttered.

Gale leaned back as he barked a laugh, clutching his gut. "God, I got you good, Blondie!" he crowed. "Man, you're so gullible!"

Luna did not understand. "What? But, I…!" She puffed her cheeks as her eyebrows slammed together. "Oh, you're such a jerk!" she snapped at him. "I hope you never get kissed by anyone, you big, stupid jerk!"

Gale wiped away a fake tear from his eyes. "Oh, come on, Blondie, don't say that! You're breaking my heart!"

"Like you even have one," Luna muttered.

Gale chuckled and put a hand on her head. "Oh, I do and it's pretty big, if I do say so myself," he boasted.

"That sounded dirty," Luna muttered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Thing is, Blondie, I wasn't your hero," Gale confessed. "You were _mine_." His hand slid from her head to her cheek, thumbing at her skin. Delicate ruby clashed with soft chocolate. "So, thank you, _Luna_ ," Gale murmured, "from the bottom of my heart."

Luna barely knew what to say. "I…"

Both felt like lightning struck when a hand landed on their heads.

" _Ooo_ , what's this?" Nashi wondered teasingly. "Is my little sister about to confess her love?"

Luna hopped away from Nashi, taken back. "What the…?"

Gale smirked. " _Please_. Like I'd ever fall for such a klutz."

Luna glared at Gale. "You big jerk!"

Mystogan and Lance walked over. Mystogan said, "If we want to catch our train out of here, then let's get moving."

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked to see a tall man of dark purple hair and hard brown eyes and tan skin running to them. He stopped just before them with a dimpled smile. "We are so thankful for your help, Fairy Tail," he said. "My name is Masayoshi. I'm the Chief of Asagao."

Mystogan offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Chief Masayoshi. My name is Mystogan. And you're quite welcome. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner."

Masayoshi shook Mystogan's hand for two shakes before releasing him. "The fact that you came is all that matters," he assured. "Had you not come, I don't know what we would have done. We owe Fairy Tail our lives."

Nashi shook her head. "It's okay! Really! You don't owe us anything!" Everyone paused when her stomach growled.

Gary grinned teasingly at her. "Guess the monster is hungry, eh?" he jested.

Nashi swatted at him. "So what? We were in those tunnels for so long. Of course I'm going to be hungry."

"Then it's settled," Masayoshi said firmly. "Asagao will thank Fairy Tail with a feast in its honor."

"You don't have to—"

"Don't bother trying to get out of it!" came a good-natured scolding. A girl of violet hair came up to them with a grin on her lips and a boy of the same violet hair beside her.

Masayoshi smiled. "This is my daughter, Addison, and her little brother, Spike," he introduced.

Mystogan nodded at the siblings. "It's nice to meet you," he offered.

Addison sidled up to Mystogan, her grin turning into a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you too," she purred, pressing her chest against Mystogan.

Mystogan blushed awkwardly and took a step back. "Uh…" He cleared his throat as he tried to avoid her showing cleavage. "It's a, uh… It's very nice to meet you as well," he said formally, though his voice cracked.

Addison laughed. "You're so cute!" she gushed. "I heard about the Heaven's Gate of Fairy Tail." She slid a hand up his chest. "Even hotter in person," she sighed.

"Th-Thank you," Mystogan stuttered. "You are…attractive yourself."

Gary smirked and murmured to Lance and Nashi with a hand shielding his mouth. "Our little boy is so smooth," he taunted.

"Such a ladies' man," Nashi teased.

Mystogan sweatdropped in annoyance. "I can still hear you," he growled at them.

Lance waved him off, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Don't worry about us. We're just watching you work your Magic with this fine, young lady." To Addison, he added, "You know, I think our Misty would love it if you gave him a tour."

" _Lance_ ," Mystogan hissed, blushing furiously. "It wouldn't be appropriate if—!"

Addison seized Mystogan's hand. "That's a brilliant idea!" she gushed. "Come on! I'll give you the grand tour!"

Mystogan tried to get her to let go. "W-W-WWait a minute—!"

Addison took off with Mystogan in tow. "I can't believe I scored a date with the Heaven's Gate of Fairy Tail!" she squealed and took his hand.

Masayoshi chuckled. "Make sure to tell the elders to bring out our special dish!" he yelled to his daughter. He sighed in amusement as she waved a hand, indicating she heard him. "She's a talker, just like her mother. Even at nineteen, she's never stopped. And, on top of that, she's been a Fairy Tail fan for a while."

"I'm sure Misty will keep her entertained," Gary snickered.

Lance sighed in bliss. "I've always hoped our little Misty would have a girlfriend before he hit twenty-five. We're not getting any younger." Comical tears leaked from his eyes and he rubbed them away. "Maybe he won't be single forever! Addison could be the miracle we've been waiting for!" he sobbed.

Gale sweatdropped while Luna smiled tentatively. "Is he seriously crying?" he muttered.

"When it comes to things like this, Lance can get a little emotional," Luna chuckled awkwardly.

Masayoshi shoved Spike forward, startling him. "Don't be rude. Introduce yourself," he ordered.

Spike stepped forward and greeted the team with a polite bow of the head. "It's nice to meet our saviors. I'm sorry for my sister."

Lance waved the apology off, clearing his tears. "No worries. I'm Lance, by the way," he introduced.

Spike's face lit up. "So _you're_ the famous Bolt of Fairy Tail? I've only heard stories about you."

Lance scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "That's me. Sorry if I don't live up to the expectations…"

Spike shook his head, his eyes alit with admiration. "No way! You totally do!" He looked at Gary and Nashi and pointed at them both. "You're Gary Fullbuster, the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail! And you're Nashi Dragneel, the Angel Princess of the Dragon King and Celestial Queen!"

Nashi grumbled, "Great. People know me as a 'princess'."

"Well, you're not a princess to me. You're an angel," Gary murmured softly.

Nashi scowled and looked away from him. "Stupid dog," she muttered.

Spike looked at Gale and tipped his head. A knowing grin came to his face when a flash of recognition went through his eyes. "You're the Earth Dragon, right? You're Gale Redfox," he recognized.

Gale blinked in surprise. "You know who I am?"

Spike nodded. "Word gets around pretty fast about Mages, especially the fairies. I've heard one day your Magic will rival Jura Neekis!"

Gale looked shocked at the comment. "Woah. You serious?"

Nashi nudged him, a sly look on her face. "Hear that, Gale? You're practically a legend already," she teased.

Gale only turned up his nose and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tch. Well, _duh_. At least I have my own title unlike _someone_ ," he shot back.

Nashi glared at him. " _You stupid_ —!"

Gary held her back. "You'll get your name someday too, Angel," he assured.

" _You're not helping!"_

Spike's eyes looked over to Luna and they widened. "Oh, wow. You're really pretty," he blurted.

Luna's eyes widened and she offered him a polite smile. "O-O-Oh! Um… Thank you…"

Spike scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I, uh, haven't heard of you before," he said sheepishly. "My apologies."

Luna shook her head and her smile turned more natural. "Don't be sorry. I'm actually on my first mission."

Spike was intrigued at that. "Really? Then, would you do me the honor of letting me know the name of the Mage who saved us?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but my name is Luna Dragneel," she introduced, holding out a hand. "Nashi's my sister and the Dragon King and Celestial Queen are my parents."

Spike looked shocked at the news. " _You're_ their other daughter?" he breathed. "I knew they had four kids, but I didn't know you were so pretty—!" A hot blush worked its way onto his cheeks. "I-I mean—!"

"No, no! It's okay!" A soft blush rose onto Luna's cheeks as well. "Thank you for the compliment, but you didn't have to."

Spike gently took Luna's hands and raised it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "A pretty compliment for a pretty lady," he murmured. And he kissed her hand.

Lance grinned at the two. "Well, well. Looks like Luna's got her first admirer," he whistled.

"She had one on our last mission too," Nashi put in. "I had to transform into her and a friend of ours seemed to like her looks."

Gary looked over at Gale to see him looking at Spike and Luna. "Better get a move on there, Earth Dragon," he joked.

"Heh. I don't even care," Gale muttered.

Spike lowered Luna's hand, but kept their hands joined. He gently tugged her along. "Do you mind if I show you around the village?" he asked.

Luna glanced at her teammates, but with an eager nod from Nashi, she turned back and gave Spike a small smile. "I'd like that."

Spike's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I know the perfect place to start!" He pulled Luna away from him, chattering happily, and Luna listened to him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Masayoshi shook his head as he looked at his son, a disbelieving smile on his face. "He's quite the charmer, isn't he? Just like his old man." He looked back at the Fairy Tail members and beckoned them with a jerk of his head. "Come on. I'll show you all where the feast will be," he told them.

The group of Mages following him, asking him questions of Asagao that he happily answered. As they walked down the path, the villagers shouted their welcomes and praise. In their eyes, all they saw were the heroes that saved them from death.

Gale clenched his fists and trailed behind the group.

°•°•°•°

Nashi plopped in the train booth tiredly and her stomach satisfied. "That was _so good_ ," she moaned as she patted her stomach. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk!"

Gary put his and her bag onto the shelf and slid into the seat next to her. "When you're with me, you won't be walking for a while," he carelessly said.

Nashi shot him a look of anger and shock. "Don't say things like that, you stupid dog!" she snapped at him.

Lance only laughed as he took his seat in their booth across from them. "You two have quite a romance," he joked.

Nashi smirked at him. "Even if this was a romance, at least everyone knows about it. What about your love life, _Bolt_?"

"What about his love life?" Mystogan sat down next to Lance, and looked between Nashi and Lance.

"There's nothing to tell," Lance put in quickly.

Nashi snorted. "Yeah. Nothing to tell," she muttered under her breath.

"How'd your date go, _Misty_?" Gary asked.

Mystogan adjusted his glasses. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me that," he said. "And, furthermore, about Addison…" His glasses flashed and he maintained his calm demeanor—

—for about two seconds.

" _How could you let me go with her?!_ " Mystogan cried, shaking Lance.

"This was a good opportunity for you to speak to women," Lance told him. "We were doing you a favor."

"I talk to women!" Mystogan squawked in defense.

"Yeah. Guild women," Gary pointed out. "You haven't even gone on a date, man. You're not getting any younger."

"It's by _choice_!" Mystogan hissed. "I _enjoy_ being single! And besides, I don't think Addison was my type." He shivered as he remembered. "I hope I never see her again."

Nashi laughed. "What, did she propose marriage after five minutes?"

Mystogan looked at Nashi with wide eyes. "How did you know?" he gasped.

Nashi was slack jawed. "Oh, my God, she _did_?!"

Lance hummed, thoughtful. "She moves fast," he noted. "Did you at least tell her you'd consider it?"

Mystogan shook his head. "I have no intention of getting married," he said vehemently. "I plan on staying single for a long time!"

Gary comforted a sobbing Lance as he blew his nose into a tissue. "I'll never get any nieces and nephews," Lance bemoaned. "Misty, you're so cruel!"

"There, there," Gary cooed. "Don't worry. There are plenty more girls we can set him up with."

Lance sniffled and looked at Gary hopefully. "R-Really?"

Gary smiled. "Yeah. I think I still have a few numbers from girls who asked me out."

A deadly aura ignited from beside Gary. "You have their numbers, huh?"

Gary stiffened. He turned to Nashi and frantically waved his arms in attempt to soothe her. "Wait, wait, they don't mean anything to me, Angel!" he assured nervously. "You're still my one and only!"

Nashi tched and looked away from him. "Oh, please, give me a break," she grumbled. "Once a sleazy dog, always a sleazy dog."

Gary pouted. "But you're my one and only," he whined. "I'd never cheat on you!"

" _Ha_! Save it, _dog_!"

"Angel, please believe me!"

"Piss off, _dog_!"

Lance sniffled as he blew into another tissue. "My poor Misty… Single forever… A virgin forever…"

A tick mark appeared on Mystogan forehead. " _Would you be quiet?!"_

Luna sat down in the booth in front of them and put her bag beside her. Her eyes looked out the window. Spike was at the train station with a majority of the villagers from Asagao. He was looking at her and waving. She waved back, smiling at him.

Luna felt Gale sit across from her. "So…you and him, huh?" he grunted.

Luna shrugged. "He was nice," she admitted.

Gale only snorted. " _Hn_."

The train hissed as it came to life. It pedaled backwards for a moment before slowly stalking the train tracks. The villagers shouted their good-byes to the Fairy Tail Mages, wishing them all a life a fortune. The team waved back at the them. Luna caught Spike's eye and he winked at her. Luna blushed and waved at him as the train pulled out of the station.

As she let her hand down, she commented, "I'm going to miss them."

"You mean _him_?" Gale sneered back.

"They were so nice," Luna added. "I hope I can come back to visit them."

"Don't you mean visit _him_?"

Luna looked at Gale with furrowed eyebrows. "What got you in such a bad mood?" she demanded. She just about had it with his snappy tone. "They were all nice people! Not _just_ Spike!"

Gale only hummed, discontent.

Luna sighed and stood up. She moved over to Gale's side and sat beside him. Her hands latched onto her knees and she looked down at her lap. "You're a good friend," she told him softly. "That's not going to change. I don't know what I'd do without you." Her grip on her knees tightened. "Spike is a really nice guy"—Gale snorted loudly— "but he's never going to replace you. You're one of my _greatest friends_ , Gale. And you're my…" Luna lowered her head. "You're my inspiration."

There was silence and Luna did not dare look up. She only looked down at her lap.

 _Is he really that mad?_ she worried. _Maybe he's just upset I left him at the party. I thought he was having fun._

Her mind flashed to the party. There was much dancing and laughter and food and drinks (though the whole team made sure Luna had no alcohol). She recalled staying with Spike and dancing with him. She caught a glimpse of Gale. Three girls hovered over him with flirty smiles and playful eyes.

 _Those girls were talking to him and I thought he was enjoying it, but…_

Luna saw Gale's annoyed look as he gripped his mug of ale and drank it.

 _He wasn't really having fun, was he?_

Her shoulders sagged.

 _Maybe I really did ignore him. How could I have not noticed that?_

An arm was draped over her shoulder, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Geez. No need to get all sappy on me," Gale said softly.

Luna looked up to see him looking out the window. She tried apologizing. "I'm sorry. I—" She stopped talking when she was pulled closer to him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Just sleep, Blondie," Gale instructed. "Must be tired from all of that dancing you did with him."

"Gale, I—"

"And stop saying 'sorry' or I'm going to tape your mouth shut," Gale threatened.

Luna puffed her cheeks. "All right. I'll stop," she mumbled. "You're so grumpy."

Gale moved his head to rest it atop hers. "Shut up and sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home. Promise."

Luna yawned and fluttered her eyes closed. She let her body lean fully against Gale and could feel his hand moving to her side to gripping her protectively. He relaxed against her and that made her smile. He was fine. She was fine. Her team was fine. Everyone was fine. Relief and exhaustion washed over her and the sound of the trains clacks and occasionally hisses rocked her to sleep.

 _I wish I could do this again_ , she prayed. _I wish I could protect people like this again_.

And in a few moments, she was asleep and everything went black.

•

•

 _May your wish be granted._

•

•

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

Eyes blearily opened.

A groan. " _Ugh_ … Where am I?"

A burly man came into focus, looking at him in disdain. "Hey, kid." His voice was deep and rough with that type of drawl that meat business. "Bar closed. Go home to your family." He walked away with a snort. "If you have one."

The boy shifted from the bar counter, yawning. He stretched, though his hand went to rub his arm. "Oh, man. My body hurts all over," he groaned. "Just great." His eyes caught onto his beer glass. He swiped it and brought it to his lips, tipping his head back. When nothing came out, he looked at the glass. "Well, that sucks," he muttered. He set down the glass. He hopped off the stool and put his jacket on, shoving a hand into his pocket. He raised a hand in farewell. "Well, I'm off," he farewelled as he walked away. "Not like any of you care. Tab's been paid for."

The bartender watched as the boy left, washing out a glass. A drunkard looked up from his half-gone drink to watch the boy. "Hey," he called. "Isn't that Gildarts' grandkid or something?"

"Yeah, but he's almost as bad as his father," the bartender muttered. He turned his head. "Tch. Damn kid. Got so much going for him and he's turning out like this. It's a damn waste if you ask me."

The drunkard stared into his glass, somber. "Yeah…"

°•°•°•°

He walked down the nearly barren streets of Magnolia with his head down low and his eyes closed. He did not care to see a few couples holding hands and snuggling. He did not care for a few workers tiredly traveling back to their apartments. He did not care for the two dogs digging in the trash. He just kept walking.

A smirk. "Well, well, aren't you becoming like daddy dearest?"

He said nothing.

A finger tapped on a chin. "Ah, yes, what was your excuse this time, hmm?"

He said nothing.

"Oh, I remember. You saw something in the future and just had to drink, didn't you? Tell me: what was it again?"

"Why are you here?" he grumbled lowly. "I don't need hallucinations this late at night."

The smirk broadened. "Can't get rid of me so easily. I'm not just an ordinary 'hallucination'. Isn't that right…?"

The boy opened his eyes to reveal violet irises.

"… _Cane Alberona-Groh_?"

Cane sighed, a hand rubbing his head. "Look, I'm tired. I need to get home before my mom worries. So, could we speed up this process so you can leave me alone?"

"Now, you _know_ I can't do that," came a reminder. "But, if you're so eager to get rid of me, will you do something simple for me?"

"What now?" Cane muttered.

A frown. "Apollo and Artemis, Sol and Luna, Helios and Selene, Sun and Moon—they work together harmlessly to bring us day and night. Never should one be stronger than the other. But, never are they always equal to each other except for two fateful days."

"Oh. Riddles again," Cane mumbled. "And just my luck. Right when I'm still a little tipsy too."

A sigh. "Have you been keeping tabs?"

"I have, I have, don't worry about it," Cane yawned, closing his eyes. "Just leave me alone already. I need to get home."

A deep frown. "Read time, Cane. Read day and night."

Cane stood still.

Then, he opened his eyes.

"That's what I have been doing," he spoke. He tilted his head back to get a glimpse of the full moon that made sure all saw her naked beauty. He frowned a little. "Huh. Full moon tonight," he observed. "You know what they say about moons. A full moon brings mania and monsters." His eyes narrowed.

 _But, I wonder… Did anyone ever stop to think the moon isn't the one to watch out for?_

Cane yawned again. "I better get home. Mom's probably worrying even more." And he walked down his already marked path.

 _Did anyone ever stop to think the sun is darkness and the moon is light?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow! Things got pretty heavy! Well, at least Luna finally had her time to shine and save her friends and those villagers! To find out how our Fairy Tail Mages deal with her powers and their next adventures, tune into the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at you. "Hey, everyone! Hope you liked today's episode and you're ready for our Fairy Lesson! Today, my Uncle Capricorn is going to tell us about himself!"

Chibi-Capricorn bows to you. "Good day," he said elegantly.

"So, Uncle Capricorn," Chibi-Luna starts, "tells us about yourself!"

Chibi-Capricorn begins: "I'm a Celestial Spirit, a Golden _Zodiaaaaaaac_ to be precise. My full title is _Caaaaaaapricorn_ the Sea Goat. I used to be in Lady Layla's care, but my key was passed down to Zoldeo who possessed my _boooooooody_."

Chibi-Luna gasps. "That sounds awful!"

Chibi-Capricorn shrugs. "It was," he agrees. "But, now, I am in Lady Lucy's care and I am forever grateful to _haaaaaaaave_ her and Fairy Tail _aaaaaaaaat_ my side."

"Mama said you helped train her a lot when she was younger," Chibi-Luna adds.

"I did," Chibi-Capricorn confirms. "I still help train and aid her when I can. Besides _thaaaaaaaaat_ , I help tutor you and your siblings. That reminds me… Did you finish your _maaaaaath_ homework?"

Chibi-Lnua sweatdrops and awkwardly laughs. "Uncle Capricorn, you seem like you're in a good mood. How about you recite us your favorite poem?"

" _Lunaaaaaaa_ …"

Chibi-Luna frantically turns to you. "Um, anyways, glad you could stay with us for our Fairy Lesson. Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **SECRETS AND STORIES**!" She runs away. "Uh, I've got to go! Lots to do, you know! Bye!"

Chibi-Capricorn chases after her. " _Waaaaaaait_ right there, young lady! Did you finish your homework?!"


	8. Adventure 008

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Things certainly got exciting on _Fairy Adventure_! The evil Zagan tried to tear the team apart and even kidnapped Luna! Thankfully, Gale chased after her, but got caught up in his own daddy-issues. Meanwhile, Lance, Misty—I mean, Mystogan—and Nashi fought a losing battle with their siblings. Or were they really? Turns out they were servants of Zagan! The evil Zagan admitted to trying to turn everyone in the tunnels into one of his servants—including the villagers of Asagao! After he tries taking Luna away to be his "lady", Luna had enough of his games and totally took him out and saved everyone! Though, she ended up falling from the sky, but Gale caught her. And turns out Zagan turned into a gemstone himself! Weird, huh? Anyways, the group saves the villagers and themselves! And it seems like Luna caught the attention of her first admirer! Sorry, Gale, but you may be too slow. Still, let's give a hand for Luna. She protected her friends and saved the village!

 _I wish I could do this again_. _I wish I could protect people like this again_.

I hope she can too! And Gale, you better get a move on before the next boy does…

* * *

The sun was a quiet light. It stayed in the sky, but did not feel like warming up the earth. The birds chirped in hushed tones. A fox rolled happily in grass with his mate. The breeze was pulling in colder streams of air. Autumn had quietly overtaken Fiore with leaves abandoning their summer skin of green for warmer colors of red and gold and orange and even brown. A bear, fat from its binge eating sessions, had settled down in its own cave. Squirrels hid their food for the impending winter. They were preparing for months where food was naught and warmth vanished.

The Dragneel residence was peaceful on mornings like these when the world decided that people were entitled for extra sleep. Nashi was curled in her sheets with her sketchbook on the cusp of falling from her bed. Igneel and his horrid snore were in his messy room, drool coming out of his mouth. Luke slept with his book from last night on his lap. Natsu lay on his back with one arm splayed and his mouth wide open as he snored. His other arm wrapped around Lucy who was snuggled against his chest, snoring quietly with a little bit of drool and her hair braided. Lucy sniffled and turned to the side, rolling off Natsu. Unconsciously, Natsu turned to his side and brought Lucy back to his chest, cuddling with her. The two still fell in blissful sleep.

One door of the master bedroom opened and a pair of feet shuffled in. Luna poked in her head only to witness her parents sleeping. Her eyes softened as a frown slipped on her face. She turned back to the hall with the door following her movement.

"Baby girl?" came a groggy call.

Luna turned back around to see her father stretching himself out as he lifted his head to look at her. Sleep was heavy in his eyes, but growing alert surged forth.

Luna smiled weakly. "Good morning, Papa. I didn't mean to wake up." She backed away. "I'll, uh, just get breakfast ready."

Lucy drew herself up, rubbing an eye. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mama," Luna assured. "I didn't mean to wake either of you up."

Lucy yawned and blinked her eyes open. "Well, something must've been bothering you. What's up?"

Luna shook her head. "No, it's—"

"Talk to us, Lu," Natsu encouraged. He sat up in bed with a woozy Lucy resting on his shoulder and in his arms. "We're here for you. What's going on?"

Luna bit her lip, hesitant. "Nothing. I'm just overthinking," she mumbled.

Natsu snorted. "Definitely got that from Lucy."

Lucy shot Natsu a side glare. "At least I can think," she remarked sassily. She turned back to her daughter with concern. "Come on, Luna. Don't try to lie. What's wrong?" Something crossed her mind. "Is it about the mission you went on?"

Luna looked away and nodded.

"Did something happen?" Lucy fretted. "Are you hurt? Is your sister hurt? Did something go wrong?"

Luna shook her head. "No, everything went fine. It's just…" Her eyes went down to her closed hand.

 _Should I tell them? Is it even worth it? Maybe I'm just overthinking again._

' _Two brothers, day and night. One of darkness and one of light. The dark came as a lord, but the light came as a king. But add a king to a queen, and they may do anything.'_

Luna's frown deepened.

 _Those words… Two brothers… Dark and night… A king and queen… Do they…?_

"Luna?"

Luna jolted at her mother's call and looked up, a smile of sorry on her lips. "Sorry. I was thinking," she explained.

"Oh. About what?" Lucy pressed.

"I—" Luna stopped herself. She closed her eyes inhaling, then exhaled loudly. When she opened her eyes, they were hard and serious. "Papa," she spoke lowly, "do you…? Do you have a brother?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sa yume mimashou itsumademo_

 _Sa yume mimashou yume no youna_

 _Yume wo mimashou_

 _(We can dream)_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

Lucy flipped over the bacon, sighing for the third time.

Nashi watched her mother from her place at the island. She raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Mama? You've been sighing a lot?"

Lucy nodded. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," she apologized. "I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Nashi frowned at that. "You sure you don't need any help with anything?" she proffered.

"No. It's okay. Well, could you bring the pancakes into the dining room for me?"

Nashi got up and reached for the plate of pancakes. "Sure, Mama." She took the plate and walked into the dining room.

Luke was already eating cereal as he read his book. The table was already filled with breakfast food. Scrambled eggs and toast and home fries and a few boxes of cereal and a carton of milk. Orange juice was out for all. Plates and favorited mugs were at everyone's spots with Lucy's already filled with tea that was simmering down.

Nashi set down the plates and settled next to Luke with a huff. "I just don't get it…"

"Something wrong?" Luke asked as before taking another spoonful of cereal.

Nashi went to the bowl of scrambled eggs and dished out some onto her plate. "I don't know. Mama's acting weird," she noted. "Feels like something's on her mind."

Igneel lumbered into the room with a hand scratching his stomach and his hair disheveled more so than usual. He gave a great yawn as he took the spot on the other end of the table, next to Luke. "'Sup?" he greeted. "Nash, pancakes."

Nashi put back the eggs to get the plate of pancakes and pass it to him. "You could ask nicer," she grumbled.

"That was being nice," Igneel muttered as he took the pancakes. He forked half of them onto his plate before putting the pancakes back onto the table. As he reached for the butter and syrup, he asked, "What's up with Mom? She nearly burnt the bacon."

Nashi hummed. "Fight with Papa maybe?"

"I'm not too sure about that. We would've heard it," Luke pointed out.

As Luna stumbled into the room, Nashi nodded. "True." She looked at her sister with a smile. "Good morning, Lu. What episode of _Poko_ was on this morning?"

Luna avoided her sister's smile as she sat across from Luke. "I don't know. I didn't watch it this morning," she confessed.

Igneel and Luke stopped what they were doing to look at her in disbelief.

"But you _always_ watch that show in the morning," Luke reminded. "Is something wrong?"

Luna only ducked her head.

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "Lu?" he prompted.

"Leave your sister alone."

Natsu caught their attention as he walked in with Lucy who brought in a plate of bacon that had only touches of black on it. He led Lucy to her chair, next to Luna, before settling at his spot at the head of the table, across from Igneel. His eyes were solemn, but grief flirted with him, a wistful type of grief.

Luke frowned at his parents. "What's going on?" he asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Lucy shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. No, none of you are," she assured. "We just…" She sighed. "There are many things about us you don't know."

Igneel grew excited. "Is this when you tell us you two are actually aliens stuck on Earth and you changed your appearance to fit with humans?"

Luke smacked Igneel upside the head. "This isn't one of your comic books," he scolded. "How can they be alien and we be fully human?"

Igneel rubbed his head. "Harsh, bro. It was just a theory."

"Leave the 'theories' to your stories," Luke muttered.

Natsu spoke up. "We're not aliens, promise. But, still, I guess we haven't really been honest about us to you all and you deserve to know."

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay then… What is it?"

Natsu put a hand on his scarf and clutched it. "Did we ever tell you the story of the barefooted girl and the black Mage?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 008**

 _Who Am I?_

あなたのアイデンティティを選んでください！血はあなたを定義するものではありませんが、あなたの行動は決まります！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _It was a long time ago… There was a boy who lived with his parents and his little brother in a small village. It was peaceful there. But, the peace ended when the dragons attacked."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Endless screams pierced through the air as bloodied footsteps ran over carcasses and debris. Bodies both half-alive and half-dead tried hard to leave as more roars joined. Blasts of fire and lightning and energy slammed the village, killing dozens more with a single touch. Vicious caws of victory sored overhead._

°•°•°•°

"Hold on," Igneel interrupted. "Dragons did that?"

Natsu nodded. "Dragons weren't always the good guys. There were dragons who had no problem with humans. And then, there were dragons who despised humans and killed them off in dragon raids." His eyes softened. "And from that one dragon attack, there was one survivor. He had lost everything in that raid, even his own family, his little brother."

"That's horrible," Nashi whispered.

"It was," Natsu agreed. "That orphan went to a Magic Academy to find out how to revive his brother. From there—"

"From there," Lucy took over, "he made things that should never be created. For that, he was expelled from his school and cursed with the Curse of Contradiction."

"I've heard of that curse," Luke piped up. "It curses the victim with immortality and makes them kill everything they touch. But they only way to control it is if they forget the value of life."

"Weird curse," Igneel muttered.

"It's a curse no one deserves," Lucy acknowledged. "The boy was then cursed with immortality, but didn't want to live. He wanted to die. He created monsters to kill him, but none of them could. Instead, he turned to reviving his little brother."

Luke hummed, thinking over the words. "Reviving a dead body with no soul attached to it? That's serious Magic. Black Magic," he noted.

" _Dangerous_ Magic," Lucy added. "It shouldn't _ever_ be used." She sighed, a hand going into Natsu's hair and threading through it. "But, the boy was desperate for his brother back. He tried to create a replica of his brother, but, in the end, he revived his brother."

"There had to be a price to that," Nashi spoke. "Life and death… To put back a soul into a living thing… There's always a price to that."

Lucy's hand stopped.

Natsu tensed.

"There was a price," Lucy assured. "The little brother's body… He…" Her eyes dropped to her tea and her hand retracted from Natsu's hair. "His life wasn't just his own," she tried to explain. "He was able to live, but his soul was bound to a book."

Nashi, Luke, and Igneel were shocked at the news while Luna lowered her head even more.

"Soul-binding?" Nashi breathed. "But that's… That's an ancient technique."

"What's 'soul-binding' anyways?" Igneel wondered.

Luke explained: "It's when you bind a soul to an object or even a living thing, if both souls have enough life energy." He looked at his cereal with questions and thoughts racing through his eyes. "But to not only revive a body, but bind its soul successfully… That's Magic that shouldn't even be possible…"

" _Ha_ ," Natsu snorted, bitter. "It's possible. The Black Mage was way smart. He knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't just bind the book to his brother. He bound it to himself."

"Incredible," Luke whispered. "That means if either one of them died or the book was harmed, all three would disappear."

Lucy lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're right," she murmured. "That's the punishment for those who mess with life and death. It comes to hurt that person and everyone they love. That life given back… No life can be given back once it's gone. But, when that life affects so many others…" She gritted her teeth.

Igneel looked at his mother in concern. "Mom?"

Natsu put a hand on Lucy's back and rubbed it. He looked at her with a frown, but addressed his kids, "It wasn't just that. For the little brother to come back, something of us had to be given up. And that was his humanity. He looked like a human, but he wasn't one. The Black Magic made him into—"

"A demon," Luke finished. "That makes sense. No Magic can really revive the dead and to tamper with life using Black Magic… You can only create demons."

"What's a 'demon?" Igneel asked.

Luke explained: "They're made strictly of Black Magic. They're cruel creatures that shouldn't ever exist. If there were enough of them, they could destroy the entire planet."

Igneel sat back in his chair at that. "Unbelievable," he whispered.

Natsu nodded. "The part where the barefooted girl comes in… That's actually First Master Mavis Vermillion."

Nashi blinked in surprise. "The First Master?"

"I've heard stories about the First," Luke said. "She was the sole survivor on Tenrou Island. From there, the three founders came to Tenrou looking for the sacred jade. From what I remember, the First went with the three other founders and, together, they created Fairy Tail. I don't remember anything about the Black Mage."

Natsu smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that's our bad. We don't talk about them together too much," he chuckled. "The First was awesome. You wouldn't believe her Magic Power. She was caring and always wanted the best for Fairy Tail. She and the Black Mage were a thing. They loved each other. But, in their love, he cursed her with his own immortality and power of death…"

°•°•°•°

 _Blonde hair, wavy and sun-kissed. Her skin was fairer than most, looking a ghostly shade of peach. But not a blemish touched it. Eyes the most purest of jade open with cheer and love._

 _Black hair, messy and with strange sticking up. His skin was fairer than most, but unhealthily so. Eyes the darkest of night holding secrets of pain and sin._

 _Two lips met in a kiss that meant more than they would ever know. Two lips met in a kiss that would do more than they would ever know._

°•°•°•°

Natsu went on: "Flash forward a few hundred years. You all know the First was with Fairy Tail in a projection. She protected us on Tenrou Island when we thought we'd died together. But, I guess we never told you the story of our fight with Alvarez."

"You did," Igneel assured. "You said Fairy Tail and our friends faced Alvarez and their leader."

"But, did you know that leader was the Black Mage?" Natsu asked.

The kids were stunned into silence.

Natsu chuckled a little, sounding unamused. "Yeah. He was their leader. Built a whole country for the sole purpose of fighting his little brother and anyone else who was his friend and for ending his own life. Did it just for the Hell of it." He let out a louder laugh, shaking his head. "That battle… Wow… Not one I'd want to go through again. Put all of us through Hell and back. We faced some of the biggest bastards in history. And me?" His eyes softened into something aggrieved. "I had to face my brother, Zeref."

Lucy abruptly got up and left the dining room.

Natsu sighed. "I had a feeling she might leave."

Nashi was still trying to get a grip on everything. "Hold up. Just rewind and freeze." She pointed at her father. "You're telling me the darkest Mage in history—Zeref—is your _brother_? He's our _uncle_? And the First, she's… She's our _aunt_?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Uh… Surprise?"

Nashi's face contorted into something akin to anger. "And you didn't think letting us know would be nice?" she snapped. "You've got to be _shitting_ me!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Nashi," he began sternly.

Nashi stood up, knocking her chair back. "No!" she gnashed. "Don't, Papa! You said you died hundreds of years ago. How old are you now?"

Natsu sighed. "I'm over four-hundred years old," he revealed.

" _Woah_ ," Igneel whispered.

Nashi threw back her head and laughed hysterically. "My papa is a demon. My _papa_ is a _demon_!"

Natsu softened. "Nashi, wait…"

Nashi shook her head. "This isn't happening. This _isn't_ _happening_ ," she repeated as she began to walk out of the dining room.

Natsu got up and tried to stop her. "Nashi, come back here!" he demanded. "Where are you going?"

Nashi whirled around, facing him and making him freeze. Her eyes were narrowed in outrage. "I'm going somewhere where I'm not around this screwed up family. You're _four-hundred years old_? And you _still_ married Mama? Are you _sick_?"

Natsu hardened at that. "Lucy knows my age and she doesn't care. This isn't about my age, so tell me what you're really upset about."

"I don't have to tell you anything, _demon_ ," Nashi snarled at him. She twirled around. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up," she shouted. Her footsteps resounded in the house. Then, she was gone with a violent slam of a door.

Natsu groaned. "That could've gone better," he muttered.

 _SCRAPE_.

Igneel stood and began to leave. "I'm not that hungry. I'll be in my room," he muttered.

And he vanished.

Luke was the next one to go, though he did so without a word.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "At least they didn't leave," he humored. He turned around to look at Luna who still had not looked up. He softened. "Are you going to leave too?"

Luna stood up. She went to her father and shook her head.

Natsu hummed. "Come on. Let's go find your mom, okay? We can all meet up at the guild."

Luna nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Natsu patted her head. "I'm sorry, baby girl," he apologized. "You probably hate me too, huh?"

Luna shook her head. She lurched forward and wrapped herself around Natsu, hugging him.

Natsu stilled for a moment, surprised. Then, he softened. He crouched down and hugged his daughter back.

And the tear that was shed was a mystery as to who it belonged to.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild was busy as ever. It seemed many Mages had taken the day off to enjoy Mira's seasonal Cider. Cana was downing her special Cider and held back her son whom demanded she not be so greedy and share with him. Asuka sat at the bar with Romeo, discussing their plans to go on a small vacation at the end of the month. Gray sat at his own table with Silver. Ena was working on her newest design with frustration written on her face. Eloise sat in Evergreen's lap happily. Elfman attempted once again to imprint his manly principles on his son as Elvin tried seeking his older sister's help. It seemed Ellie agreed too much with their father to help her brother. The twins Paige and Penelope were with Lisanna who seemed to be explaining a funny story to them.

Luna settled at Ena's table, slumping over and having her head on the table.

Ena continued to sketch. "Good morning to you too, L," she greeted. "You okay?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

"Want to talk about it?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

Ena stopped sketching to give her friend a look. Her eyes softened. "I'm always here when you want to talk," she promised.

Luna turned her head to the side to look at Ena. "Thanks, E," she murmured. "I'm just not in the mood to talk, I guess."

"Hey." Ena tucked a lock of Luna's hair behind her ear. "No one ever said you had to be happy all the time, you know. If you're feeling down, you can feel down. But, just don't keep it in, okay? You have me. Whenever you want to talk, we can talk."

Luna smiled weakly. "I know I can count on you, E," she assured. "Sleepover tonight? I don't think I'll want to go home for a little while."

"Sure," Ena agreed easily. "We can even watch _Poko_ and maybe swing by to see if Rika's working and get some ice cream. I'll pick up some Perench food too, your favorite."

"You're too good to me, E," Luna said, touched.

Ena smiled as she turned back to sketching. "Yeah, well, get me that rapier I've been eying and you'll make it up to me."

Luna chuckled. "Will do."

"Good morning, Lu," came a perky greeting.

Luna looked up to see Kinana beaming down at her with a tray of mugs balanced expertly in one hand. Her violet hair had lengthened over the years into a braid she swept onto her left shoulder. She wore the same light green, but instead of her beloved halter, she changed it to an over-the-shoulder, loose shirt with bell sleeves and traded her lengthy white skirt for white pants.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Kinana_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, part-time Barmaid_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Poison_

 _ **Likes**_ _: snakes_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Kinana may be a barmaid, but her Magic doesn't leave her defenseless_ ⌟

Luna smiled, though it seemed forced. "Hi, Aunt K."

"Can I get you anything?" Kinana offered. "Mira's Cider has made a comeback this year."

Luna shook her head. "No thanks, Aunt K. I promised I'd be with Igneel when we got Cider."

Kinana laughed. "Well, tell him to come soon before all the Cider is gone." And she bounced away.

"You sure you don't want any Cider?" Ena wanted to check.

Luna turned her head to lay flat on the table. "That's okay. I can wait a little longer. No biggie," she mumbled.

A loud cut through Fairy Tail. "Oh, my God, you did _not_!"

An odd chuckle. "I'm serious. You'd think I'd lie over something that?

Luna turned her head onto her chin to see the commotion. A little to her left was Gale and Julia. That sat across each other in a date-like fashion with a basket of chips in-between them and two drinks for themselves. Julia looked like she could burst into laughter at any second while Gale copied her expression. Luna furrowed her eyebrows, scrutinizing Gale as he and Julia conversed.

 _I've never seen him look like that before._

"Oh, are you looking at the power couple over there?" Ena asked, not even looking up from her drawing.

"Yeah," Luna admitted. "Don't you think they look like they're on a date?"

Ena stopped sketching to laugh a little. "Only you would look at those two and think some 'unspoken thing' was happening between them."

Luna lifted her head a little to pout at Ena. "I'm serious," she whined. "They could totally go out!"

Ena snorted. "Um, nice thought, L, if they actually liked each other."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't they?"

Ena sighed as her hand flipped over a new page of her sketchpad. "L, you've got a lot to learn when it comes to observing your surroundings."

Luna puffed her cheeks. "Are you saying I'm clueless?"

"Yes. In every way."

"I am _not_!" Luna whined.

Silver slid onto the bench across from the two. "You're not what, Lulu?" he asked.

Ena rolled her eyes as she started drawing again. "Oh, great. The little prince is back," she cheered sarcastically.

Silver sniffed at Ena, disgust filling his eyes. "I'm going to pretend this _thing_ said nothing," he decided. He turned back to Luna with a genuine expression of curiosity. "So, you're not what?"

Luna shot Silver pleading eyes. "Silver, you don't think I'm clueless, right?"

Silver blinked. Then, he turned to Ena. "Just this once, I'll consider you a person. What happened?"

"Oh, wow, I'm a person in your eyes? In my eyes, you're still a yapping puppy that won't shut up about love," Ena snapped.

Silver bristled. "Listen, _Fernandes_ , you wouldn't know love if it bit you on the ass."

Ena met his glare evenly. "Well, _Fullbuster_ , you wouldn't know humility if it bit you on the di—"

"Guys!" Luna stopped. "No fighting, okay?"

Ena and Silver held their glares, daring the other to look away first. It was Ena who gave in to explain. "L thinks your sister and Gale should date and get married and have thirty kids."

Luna flushed. "I didn't say that," she said defensively. "But, I still think they should date."

There came a loud choking sound, making the trio look over at Gale's table. He was holding his throat as he coughed violently with Julia looking at him in heavy concern. She raised a hand to help him, but Gale waved her off.

Silver grinned at that, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Wait. You think _my_ sister should date _that_?" he wanted to confirm, jerking a thumb at the duo.

Luna groaned, putting her head down. "You're going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

Silver laughed. "Sorry, Lulu, but you're just too cute!"

"So clueless is the new cute. _Hurray_ ," Luna muttered.

Silver patted Luna's head in comfort. "Don't worry, Lulu. You'll get there some day," he promised. "By the way, you never did finish telling me about that guy you met in Asagao."

Ena perked at that. "That's right! That Spike guy, right? Didn't you say he stayed with you the whole night there?"

Luna picked up her head to fold her arms and rest her chin on them. She smiled stupidly at the memories. "Yeah," she sighed. "He was so nice and really friendly. He made me laugh and he could dance really well." She sighed again, wrapped up in her own memories. "He was so hot too…"

There was a violent jerk somewhere in the guild and Luna rose her head up, curious. "What was—?"

Silver got her attention before she could find the source. "Did my Lulu seduce him with her dance moves?" he teased.

"Oh, right. Virgo and Libra gave you dance lessons with Kari," Ena remembered. "You're our little ballerina, L."

Luna chuckled. "I'm not that great," she said humbly.

" _But_ , I bet _Spike_ thought you were," Silver jested. "What did you tell us? Oh, yeah. You two had a ' _moment'_."

"You make it sound weird when you say it like that," Luna muttered. "And, well, Nashi tells me we did, but I still don't know. I mean…" She sighed. Then, she asked quietly, "You think so?"

"From what you told us, our Lulu had herself a moment," Silver decided.

"And her first crush," Ena added. She nudged her playfully. "So, when is he coming up to see you?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean should I even try? He lives so far away…" She groaned, putting down her head. "Ugh! I don't know what to do! Papa would kill any guy I like anyways… Maybe it's just not worth it."

"Having boy troubles?" came a titter. It was Mira who looked over the table, amused.

"Lulu is," Silver told. "She doesn't know if she should try being with a guy who lives far away."

Luna looked up at her aunt Mira. "Aunt Mira? Any advice?"

Mira hummed, tapping her chin. "To be honest, you kids are too young for relationships right now. But, that doesn't mean having crushes is wrong. My advice to you is to keep this boy your friend. Maybe, in the future, it could bloom into something more. Who knows?"

Luna sighed. "You're right. And, Papa would be pretty upset too."

"Don't worry about your father," Mira soothed. "He'll eventually come to terms that his little girls are growing into beautiful women. It just takes time. I still don't know how Laxus will react when Mary Jane and Igneel marry."

Ena raised an eyebrow. "But, Mary Jane hates Igneel."

Mira sighed dreamily. "I know. But the line between love and hate is so thin. I think it's the start of a beautiful romance."

Ena sweat dropped. "Um, whatever you say, Aunt Mira."

Mira snapped out of her romantic daze to look at Luna. "Oh! The master wants you upstairs, Lu."

Luna got out of her seat in a sluggish fashion, making a show of it. "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Mira." She moved out of the bench to walk to the stairs. "See you tonight, E."

"Bring me my favorite!" Ena shouted back.

Luna waved a hand to say she heard her as she walked to the steps. She glanced once more at Gale and Julia. Gale had a dark scowl on his face, his eyes burning into his drink. Julia seemed to try and calm him down from his rage, her gaze gentle and sympathetic.

 _They look so good together_ , Luna thought. _I just hope I have something like they do some day_.

Gale's head jerked up.

Furious ruby clashed with surprise chocolate.

Luna flashed him a smile before walking to the steps and climbing them.

And she did not notice eyes following her.

She climbed to the second floor when she saw the grand doors leading to the Master's office. She knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," came a command.

Luna opened one of the doors and slipped inside. Erza sat at her desk with dark eyes intense and solemn. Lucy and Natsu sat on a couch together with Lucy leaning on Natsu for support. Luke sat on a chair, his eyes distant as he thought and thought and thought.

Luna paused, looking at the two more chairs that were empty. "Where's Nashi? And Igneel?" she inquired.

Erza answered her question. "They will not be joining us today, but I assure you, everything that happens at this meeting will be relayed to them." She gestured to the chair next to Luke. "Please, sit."

Luna bowed slightly and obliged. She filled in the seat next to Luke. Jitters made her rub her arm. "So, um, what's this meeting about?"

"First, we have one more guest coming," Erza told her.

And that guest came in a flurry as the doors burst open. "I'm here!" came a declaration. Levy panted with scrolls and books nearly spilling out of her arms. She darted into the room with more texts and scrolls floating behind her while the master doors shut. In the last decades or so, the years had been kind to Levy. She maintained her unruly blue hair, but had cut it slightly to make it look more even. Glasses sat on her nose permanently now. She still wore that orange-gold, but as a lengthy shirt with no sleeves and slight turtleneck to it. Black sleeves clung to her arms and so did black leggings.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Levy Redfox_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Solid Script_

 _ **Likes**_ _: books_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: spiders_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: She can create anything with her Magic, but Iron is definitely her strong suit_ ⌟

"Sorry I'm late," Levy apologized, staggering to the desk. "I didn't know which books to bring, so I brought all of them."

Erza waved off her apology. "It's fine, Levy. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

This time, Levy waved off the gratitude. "Don't even worry about it, Erza. You know I'm happy to help." She looked over at Lucy and her smile was cut short. "Lu?" she called, worried.

Lucy did not answer.

"She's all right," Natsu answered in her stead. "We might've brought up memories she'd rather not think about."

Levy nodded. "Understood." She turned to Erza. "What should I start with?"

Erza looked at Luna. "Luna, I would like you to tell us what happened at the Arborea Summit. The others have come to me individually with their own reports. I thought it would be best if you did so as well."

Luna nodded, her expression turning grave. "Right," she agreed. "Well, we went there to figure out the blizzard. When we got to the tunnels, we got separated from each other by these strange hand things." She touched her head. "I just remember waking up alone. I found my way to Gary and we traveled together. But, then, we came across a weird forest."

"Gary told me about that," Erza confirmed. "And you were ambushed?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm. And by these really weird creatures too. Gary had me run away and I was followed by one of them, but…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried hard to remember. "I think… No, I know… Gary told me I got rid of them all. I think I did something maybe? I'm not too certain."

"Go on," Erza encouraged.

"I think I made a portal to the others too," Luna continued.

"Teleportation Magic." Luke looked at his sister in surprise. "That's advanced Magic. That's incredible."

Luna shrugged. "I'm still confused how it happened," she confessed. "Anyways, we found everyone but Mystogan. From there, I tracked him and made another portal to him, but after that, I…" She shook her head. "It's a blank."

"What do you remember after waking up?" Erza asked.

Luna's eyes filled with emotion as she drudged up the memories. "Something took me, but I don't know what it was. It…" She touched her side as though the wound was still there. "It _hurt_ me," she remembered. "And then, this… This really weird bull who could talk came to me. He felt weird like all he was was darkness and nothing else. I could hear something sad and painful coming from him. He took me to where the villagers were." Her eyes softened when she recalled their states.

 _The villagers…_

She recalled how sick they were with flesh rotting and their scents of urine and disease spreading rapidly. She recalled how terrified she was for the villagers who had lost part of their humanity to the one of evil and were cursed with traits no human should ever have.

"Go on," came Erza's encouragement.

Luna shook her head. "I don't remember too much from that. Zagan—that bull thing—he was a demon and he tried to take me back to his home. I got so…so… _angry_ for that. And I think, because of me, he turned into this." She fished out the Zebra Jasper in her pocket and brought it out. She examined it with furrowed eyebrows.

 _Zagan… Just what happened to you?_

Levy was sifting through her books. "You said Zagan was a demon?" she wanted to check.

"Mmm-hmm," Luna verified.

"And he made creatures to attack you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And those villagers… Did he do anything to them?"

Luna froze at then.

Her hand lowered and so did her head.

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Levy found a book and began to flip through it. "From what it sounds like, Zagan was a pure demon created from Black Magic. Black Magic is the foundation for all things negative-based and basically is a Taboo itself. To create life from Magic is a Taboo. All life comes from life and all Magic comes from Magic. Swapping out one for the other could mean dire consequences." She stopped at a page. "But, what's strange is… There's no known user of Black Magic."

Luke spoke up. "But, the Black Mage—"

"Only wanted to control life and death and nothing more," Levy finished for him. "Black Magic exists in subtypes. The Arts, Seith, Possession Magic—that comes from Black Magic. But no one practices _just_ Black Magic."

"That's like how no one practices White Magic either," Luke said. "Rumors surrounding One Magic say, when it was created, there were two who mastered its negative half and positive half. But that can't make any sense. To learn such vast Magic, you'd have to master Magic itself. And that's never been done."

"It's just a theory," Levy assured. "I doubt there's real backing to it." She looked at Luna. "You said Zagan had creatures with him, right?"

Luna nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Familiars," Levy named. "Not too common today, but used to be. Normally, a familiar was a creature who bound itself to its master. Sometimes, familiars were even created companions, a small chipped off part of the Mage's Magic that would survive as a guide. Those familiars you saw were the same. They were chipped off parts of Zagan used only as servants."

"Makes sense," Luke muttered. "Then, that 'Orias' Nashi told me about and those creatures too…" He looked up. "Orias was a demon and those creatures were the familiars, weren't they?"

Erza nodded. "So we can assume. But the questions now is how these creatures came into existence?"

Luna came to remember those words. "Wait… I think… I think I know how," she revealed. "When I had passed out, a voice spoke it me. It said, 'But remember this much, the lord mastered Black. And with Black in the earth, may the Eye resurrect'."

Levy hummed, thinking. "'The lord mastered Black'… I'd have to say the lord would represent Zeref. He may not have mastered Black Magic, but he was known as the Black Mage. But that next part?" She sifted through her many scrolls. "I'm not sure what to tell you. Luke? Any theories?"

Luke frowned. "'Black in the earth' doesn't sound like a riddle for anything. I think it's exactly what it means. Black has to represent Black Magic. So, there's Black Magic absorbed in the earth." He shook his head. "But, it doesn't make sense how. How can the earth absorb Black Magic?"

Levy looked at Erza. "Do you think it could be the Magic absorbed during our fights with Acnologia and Alvarez?" he hypothesized.

Erza frowned deeply. "It is possible," she supposed. "Ethernano is rich in this world. It shapes it. It's only natural Magic would be absorbed into the earth and with so much Black Magic being used and so much despair and chaos…" She trailed off and everyone understood what she was saying.

Two scrolls floated in front of Levy and she examined them. "In ancient times, pure demons roamed the earth like regular magical creatures. They raided and killed and some were even worshipped." Her eyebrows furrowed even more so. "But, something is missing here. The reports just end. They aren't spoken of again."

"They vanished," Luke murmured. "Just like that?"

"From what it sounds like, yes," Levy confirmed. "There's not much on their abilities either, so I can't give you anything more than what I have."

Erza sighed. "I had that feeling," she said. "It's still a mystery as to why those children were stolen. And, from the shared reports I've collected from the others who went to Asagao, we still don't understand why Zagan captured those villagers and wanted to turn them into his own army."

"Not only that," Luke piped up, "but who's to say they're the only demons risen? There could be dozens more or even hundreds all over Earth Land. But, why even stop there? How can we even know demons come from Earth Land?"

Silence washed over everyone as they thought over those words.

Luna looked at her lap.

 _They're right. This is bigger than anything I could've imagined. Just what are we getting into?_

After a time, Erza stood from her desk. Her eyes were calculating, plotting, as though a plan was already set in her mind and she was finalizing the details. "This information _does not_ leave this room, regardless," she commanded.

Luna looked alarmed at that. "But, Aunt Erza—!"

Erza raised a hand for quiet. "Don't worry, Luna. This information will be passed along to our S-Class Mages and senior Mages," she assured. "I will call a meeting with them tonight, if possible." She swung her gaze at Levy. "Is there anything else you can give us?"

Levy checked the scrolls and books circling her. "Not at the moment. I'll check with Hibiki."

Erza nodded her approval. "Very well. Whenever you are ready, I will send you," she decided. Her swept her gaze onto the room. "But, for now, this information does not leave this room. I will personal speak with Warrod for council before I bring this up to the other guild masters and the Magic Council. Lucy," she addressed, "if possible, do you think you could request audience with Princess Hisui?"

Lucy nodded, but said nothing.

"Then, I will leave it to you then," Erza decided. She turned her stare onto Luke. There was something about that stare as though she were appraising him. "You seem to be taking this rather well," she commented. It was an offhanded comment that meant so much more.

Luke breathed a laugh. "Well, I have to, don't I? When I already knew the truth."

Luna looked at her brother, startled. "You _knew_?" she gasped.

Luke nodded, though with slight guilt. "It wasn't hard for me to figure out," he explained. "When I was in my Magic History and learning more about Ishgar and Fiore, I learned about Alvarez and their leader. When I learned his name was Zeref and Igneel's middle name was Zeref, I got curious." He looked at his father. "And Dad told me the rest," he finished.

Luna looked at her father. "Papa…" she whispered. "Why…?"

"Why didn't I tell the rest of you?" Natsu looked up at the ceiling. "At the time, it wasn't something you needed to know. When the battle was over, we thought we could move on from those days. We thought we'd never have to face anything like that again, but… I guess we were wrong." He looked down at Lucy and rested a chin atop her head. "We're sorry if we broke your trust," he apologized.

Luna shook her head. "No, Papa, you didn't," she assured. "It's just… It's a lot to take in."

"I know," Natsu said. "Take all the time you need, okay? We'll both answer any questions you have for us."

Luna nodded as she stood up. "If it's okay, can I stay with E tonight?" she asked both Natsu and Erza.

Natsu smiled. "That's fine, baby girl," he granted.

"I approve as well," Erza permitted. "Aine should be home."

Luna bowed to Erza. "Thank you. May I be dismissed?"

"You may," Erza allowed.

Luna walked to the door and left without another word.

Levy glanced at the door with a sad frown. "I hope she'll be okay," she wished.

"She will be," Natsu assured. "She doesn't know it yet, but she's tough, tougher than most."

Erza nodded. "Mmm. I agree." She looked at Luke. "If you would like to see him, Mystogan should be at home."

Luke nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Master, but he's not the one I need to see." He bowed before leaving the office as well.

Erza sat down and exhaled loudly. "Just what are we getting into this time around?" she wondered.

"Trouble and chaos. Sounds just like Fairy Tail," Levy joked.

Erza smiled a little at that and turned around so she faced the large window to see those who walked by the Fairy Tail guild. She folded her hands and rested them against her lips as though she was in prayer.

 _I wonder just what you're thinking…Master._

°•°•°•°

Luna walked downstairs and back to the table where Ena was staying. She looked around. "Where's Silver?" she wondered.

"Left because Paige walked by and he had to stalk his 'beloved'," Ena explained, disgusted.

Luna chuckled. "Come on, cut him some slack," she pleaded. "He likes her."

"And I like fashion. You don't seem e being creepy about it," Ena pointed out.

"True," Luna laughed. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go find Nashi. She ran off this morning and I'm worried about her."

Ena waved off the concern. "Don't be too worried. I think our little Ice Devil will get to her before you will," she predicted.

Luna hummed. "Probably." She looked around and her eyes halted to see that Julia and Gale had left. She frowned. "Where'd they go?" she muttered.

Ena glanced at the empty table and smirked. "Oh, you mean our resident Mister Moody and Julia? He left the guild as soon as you went up the steps. I think Julia is working, but I'm not sure. You missed a great show."

Luna sighed. "Oh, well." She began to walk away. "Anyways, see you tonight, E!"

"See you, L!"

Luna got outside the guild hall and shivered a little as wind attacked her.

 _Brrr. I didn't realize it was so cold._

She peeked open her eyes and looked around. The street was filled with pedestrians and a few carriages trotted up and down. But, no one looked pink-haired and furious.

 _Come on, Nashi. Just where are you?_

* * *

Nashi walked down the street with a scowl formed on her face and dark thoughts flittering through her eyes. Her hands were showed deep in the pockets of her jacket as she tried hard not to let them out.

" _Lucy knows my age and she doesn't care. This isn't about my age, so tell me what you're really upset about."_

 _Like you don't already know_ , Nashi thought bitterly. _He's… He's a_ **demon**.

" _On the contrary, dear, that blood in your veins says to me you are just like me. You are one of us thanks to the King. We will meet again, Princess Nashi Dragneel. I know it."_

Nashi stopped on the sidewalk. She took out her hands to look at them, to study every curve and every indent.

 _Is that what she meant? That I'm… I'm part demon? I'm just like her. I'm a demon. I'm… I'm not the good guy anymore. I'm just like her. No!_

Nashi shook her head.

 _No. I'm not like her. I'm good. I'm a human. I'm not part demon. I'm good._

A sly hiss. "Come now, dearest, you didn't _really_ think you were one of those useless humans, did you?"

Nashi whipped her head around.

No one was near her. Everyone who walked minded their own business.

Nashi let out a shaky breath.

 _Calm down, girl. I'm probably just hearing things._

A low chuckle. "Oh, really?"

Nashi stiffened.

"Tell me, _princess_ ," came a cruel hiss, "are you hearing things now?"

Nashi opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She lifted her head up, though the action had her trembling. She looked in front of her.

The crowd moved on. A young boy tugged his mother to a store, pleading for candy.

Another couple shared a Sound Pod and headphones, listening to music as they walk.

A group of young women laughed at a café across the street.

A flock of pigeons were startled out of their spots on the street and fluttered into the sky.

Nashi's eyes were wide as she looked at the person in front of her. It was her, but there was something obviously wrong about the doppelgänger. She did not wear the same jacket and skirt and leggings as Nashi. She bore a simple white dress and no boots or even shoes. Her hair was not as neat as Nashi's either. Her hair seemed to be slightly messy with her bangs hiding her eyes. And her smile—oh, God, her smile!—was formed into a Cheshire grin of all teeth, cruel and amusedly so.

"Who are you?" both Nashi's asked.

The doppelgänger chuckled. "Oh, dear, do you really not know?"

Nashi stepped back, slowly shaking her head. " _No_ ," they both spoke, disbelieving. " _No_. Who _are_ you? _What_ are you?"

"Come on, princess, did you really not recognize me?" the doppelgänger questioned. "I'm you. I'm your other half. I'm your _demon_."

"I'm not a demon," Nashi whispered and so did her double. "I'm human, you hear me? I'm _human_!"

The doppelgänger laughed again. "Princess, we and Orias are alike. Don't you see?" She lifted her face.

Nashi's breathing hitched.

Red eyes with snake-like slits bore into horrified hickory.

"We are _just_ like her!" the doppelgänger cackled.

Nashi shook her head furiously. "No!" she growled. "You're wrong!" She whirled around and began to sprint away.

She could the laughter from her counterpart. "No matter where you run, princess, you can't run from the truth! We are her! We are demon!"

Nashi shoved and pushed her way through the crowd. She did not care for the people giving her disgruntled looks and muttering rude words to her. She just needed to leave. She needed to run. She was around too many people. She needed somewhere to hide, somewhere to think.

 _I'm not like her. I'm not part demon. I'm human. I'm_ **human** _!_

" _I accept_ **nothing** _,"_ came Orias's snarl _. "You are a mere human. Or at least"—her mouth curled into an ugly sneer— "so you think."_

Nashi was thrown back in the battlefield with Orias looking at her as though she knew the world's biggest secret and reveled in being the only one who knew it.

 _Orias broke into wild laughter, malicious. "They didn't tell you? Oh, poor thing. At least the half-breed that's fond of you knew." She cast a sardonic smile. "You're just plain ignorant." She stalked towards Nashi with her cold smirk. "Just know this,_ **Angel** _: all those so-called 'loved ones' you cherish have been lying to you. You've been living blind your whole life. That blood in your veins says to me you are_ **just** _like me! You…are part demon!"_

Nashi squeezed her eyes shut as though it would help her rid the words.

 _No! I'm not part demon! I'm a human! I'm a human!_

Nashi let out a grunt as she bumped into a body. She ended up stumbling and fell to the ground. Blindly, she reached for solid ground and tried to get up.

A worried voice called out to her. "Woah… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nashi assured. Her voice shook. "Leave me alone."

Cold hands latched onto her, helping her up. "Here. Let me help you," came an offer.

Nashi thrashed in them, squirming and wriggling. "No! No! Don't touch me!" she pleaded in a scream. She tried pushing away her captor. "Get away from me!"

" _Shhh_ , Angel, it's okay," came wintry breath. "Breathe. It's me, Angel. It's Gary. You're okay."

Nashi slowly stopped thrashing as she recognized the voice. "Ga… Gary?" she breathed. She twisted her body to see Gary looking at her in heavy concern. Cerulean clashed with hickory. " _Gary_ ," she breathed again.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Gary fretted. "Are you okay? You looked like you were running from someone."

Nashi shook her head, but the movement felt sluggish in her eyes. Everything was moving slow. She could feel the earth betraying her and swaying her. "No, no, I'm… I'm fine." She half-heartedly tried to get out of Gary's hold. "Let me go," she slurred.

"Angel," Gary called. "Angel, what's wrong? Angel, talk to me!"

But, his voice was getting so far away. Her vision doubled for a moment, then blurred. The world darkening, eradicating color from her focus. Everything seemed to go black. Cerulean stained its way onto her last bit of consciousness.

A mouth moved.

 _Angel…_

That was all she remembered.

°•°•°•°

 _She was flying, soaring over the clouds. She felt liberated in flight. She felt free. She did not have any earthly tether. She did not have any restrictions or limitations. She could go where she wanted to go. She was free._

Little one _… A voice called to her, deep and respectable._ Little one _…_

 _Nashi looked up into the sky to catch the source, but she could something else. The sky had darkened, but light was still there. The northern lights streaked the sky in a gentle fashion as though abashed people could gaze upon them. The lights were predominantly a loving pink and a strong blue. The two colors danced around each other, intertwined intimately and never wanting to let go. Born from their fusion came a glowing violet. It was not as outgoing as its parents, opting to hide behind their colors and peek a few times to look at the world below._

Wow _, Nashi breathed._ I've never seen anything like this.

Little one _, came the call again._ Little one _…_

 _Nashi looked to her right to see a shining light blinding her vision._

Wake up.

°•°•°•°

Nashi awoke with her eyes cracking open. The world blurred for a solid five seconds, then she blinked again and everything settled. The room she was in was based around the color blue. The walls were splashed in a light blue, but designs bloomed all over the wall. Some designs had been painted and finished. Others had been half-painted and the rest drawn out, but not painted. And others had been abandoned before the sketch could be complete.

Nashi sat up lethargically, head turning this way and that. The room looked familiar and spacious. It was neat down to the last dirty sock in the hamper. It looked refreshing and the temperature, though cool, was nice against her skin.

Her hand went onto her head. "Ow, my head," she groaned. "Where am I?"

Music that was only white noise grew a little louder from beyond the bedroom door. Two muffled voices were outside as well, drawing out Nashi's curiosity.

 _Who else is here?_

She slipped out of bed and to the bedroom. Opening the door soundlessly was easy and so was walking down the hall without a word. The music was a soft pop with a bit of a swing to it. It was laid back. But one voice grew more distinct than the other.

"Yes, I understand," came a sigh. A pause. "Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. I promise." Two beats. "What time?" Three beats. "Sure, I can do that. I'll be there, promise."

Nashi emerged from the hall to see Gary cooking in his kitchen. His kitchen was open into the living room. Everything was made of dark wood, even the refrigerator and island and barstools. The living room was spacious. The walls had no set color, but was a continuous mural he worked on ever since he bought his own place. The furniture was the only set color of various blues and solid blacks and maybe a splash of white and pink. The Radio-Lacrima was sitting near the Lacrima-Vision and played music.

Nashi approached the kitchen as Gary continued murmuring into his Compact that was wedged between his shoulder and cheek.

"Don't even worry about it. It's my pleasure," Gary assured. "Tell them not to worry. I've got her." Two more beats. "Whenever she feels up to it. That's not my call to make." Two more beats. Gary took the pot to the sink where a colander waited for him. He dumped the pot into the colander, a mixture of boiling water and noodles spilling from it. "I've got to go. She's awake and probably hungry. I'll see you soon." He finished dumping the noodles into the colander and put the pot back onto the stove. He took the Compact from his shoulder and end the call. He set down his Compact and turned back to the food. "So, you're awake." It was a statement, rather than a question.

Nashi nodded, but said nothing.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Gary predicted. "I have pasta already going, if you're willing to wait."

Nashi settled on a barstool, but her eyes settled on the counter.

 _A Cheshire grin. Messy, pink hair. Red eyes that like a snake._

" _We are_ **just** _like her!"_

 _Northern lights of intimate pink and blue giving birth to violet._

' _Little one… Wake up.'_

 _What was that?_ Nashi wondered. _What happened to me?_

"Here you go, Angel."

A bowl was placed near Nashi. It was creamy spaghetti cabonara with parsley flaking the top. A fork had already been added into her bowl, ready for her to take it.

"I made it just the way you like it," came an addition.

Nashi dipped her head in a sort of bow. "Thank you," she mumbled. She took the bowl and pulled it closer. She picked up the fork, twirled around the spaghetti, and began to eat.

Gary watched her. "My Angel thanking me? The world has to be coming to an end," he teased.

Nashi only ate in silence.

Gary sighed and leaned on the island. His eyes softened. "Angel," he murmured, "what happened out there?"

Nashi paused.

"Please, Angel, talk to me," Gary begged. "You were having an anxiety attack. I was worried about you."

Nashi was silent.

Gary sighed again. "I just want to—"

" _Don't_ even _think_ about saying 'help'," Nashi snarled lowly. "I don't need your help. I don't need help from anyone."

Gary hardened slightly. "Angel, you were in hysterics out there," he pointed out. "You _fainted_. You _need_ help. Maybe not my help, but someone's."

"I don't 'need' _anything_ ," Nashi snapped. " _Especially_ from some sleazy dog like you."

" _Nashi_." Gary's voice had frosted over into something that made Nashi stiffen, something that made her unnerved, uneasy. Gary instantly regretted his tone and backed down, rubbing his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It was wrong of me to tell you what you need. I apologize. I'm just worried about you. You aren't yourself."

Nashi took a deep breath then exhaled it all out. "Don't say 'sorry'. You're making me feel like a complete bitch," she muttered. "You weren't doing anything wrong, so just forget about it, okay? I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"I may not need to, but I want to," Gary admitted genuinely. "You're my Angel. How could I not care and worry over my little troublemaking Angel?"

Nashi growled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "You got something to say, _dog_?"

Gary chuckled lightly. "Only that Angel gets herself into more trouble than she should."

Another tick mark slammed onto Nashi's head and her hand curled around her fork, bending it slightly. A twitching smile bared on her mouth. " _Please_ , keep talking. You're making me feel oh-so better," she gritted out.

"But if Angel didn't get herself into trouble, she wouldn't be the person I love, so I don't mind it at all," Gary assured.

Nashi blinked at that in surprise, all her irritation disappearing. Then, she looked back down at her half-finished food. "Please, don't say that word," she pleaded in a murmur.

Gary, now, blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What word?"

"Just… Just don't tell me that, okay?" Nashi requested. "You don't mean it and that's okay. But, don't talk about things you don't understand."

Gary frowned at that. "Angel, I really do—"

"Gary."

Nashi lifted her head.

Sad hickory clashed with disarmed cerulean.

Gary exhaled. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, switching topics.

Nashi shook her head.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Nashi shook her head.

"Do you even want to go home?"

Nashi hesitated.

Then, she shook her head.

Gary softened. "Do you want to stay here until you're ready to go home?"

Nashi slowly nodded.

"You know you're always welcome here," Gary assured. "Anytime, Angel, and for however long you want. You can even use my bed if you want to sleep some more."

Nashi ducked her head in a half-bow. She cupped her hands around her bowl. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Gary smiled. "It's my duty to make sure my Angel is always taken care of and to assist her in any way I can," he told her in vow.

"No, I mean it." Nashi gave Gary a small smile and a look in her eyes that spoke volumes about her gratitude. "Thank you…Gary," she whispered. "You really know how to make a girl feel better. I really do owe you one."

Gary was stunned for a moment. "Angel…" A sly smirk came onto his face and he leaned in closer to her. "You know, if you wanted to make this up to me, you could always kiss me."

A tick mark appeared on Nashi's forehead.

Her grip tightened on her fork.

"Oh, is _that_ what you want?" Nashi questioned in a calm manner.

Gary hummed, thinking. "Well, Angel could also go on a date with me," he suggested. "She could model some of my shirts… Oh! I know!" He looked at Nashi eagerly. "Angel could always dance for me—!"

 _SNAP_.

The fork broke.

Nashi's hand slammed onto Gary's face, gripping it. "You've got a lot of balls to even say some of that shit, you disgusting dog! I can't _believe_ you! What type of sick person would want dancing as compensation?" she growled.

"Angel doesn't have to dance!" Gary assured, voice muffled. "Angel could always simply make-out with me—!"

Nashi's grip on Gary's face tightened as her scowl turned darker. She let out a loud snarl. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she snapped. "Dammit! And here, I was trying to be nice and thank you! But, now I see you just wanted me vulnerable so you could extort me!"

Gary frantically shook his head. "No, no, no! Angel has it all wrong!" He pulled Nashi's hand from his face. "I would _never_ extort Angel when she was vulnerable," he assured. "I want to make Angel happy."

Nashi growled lowly before looking away from him. "Ugh. Whatever." She lifted her fork only to see she only had the upper half of it.

"Need a new fork?"

Nashi looked up to see Gary offering her a new one. She reached to take it. "Thank y—"

A glint entered Gary's eyes. "Angel can have it if she sleeps in my bed with me."

A tick mark grew on her head as she formed a fist radiating pink aura. She slammed a hand on the counter as she stood up, knocking back her barstool. "Oh, that is _it_!" she shouted. She grabbed Gary by the collar of his t-shirt and drew back her fist of pink aura.

Gary dropped his fork in fear. "Wait, Angel!" he pleaded.

"You…"—Nashi powered her fist forward—"… _disgusting dog_!"

°•°•°•°

The street was mostly known as "Artist Alley". It faced one of the canals in Magnolia near Kardia Cathedral and was always filled with noise. Artists ranging from cooking to glass-blowing to music all chose the long street to sell their merchandise or have people listen to their tunes. The street changed every day. The musicians came and went. New paintings were put up. The food changed every time. It was a sight to behold.

Today, the street was filled with venders from different cultures and ethnicities. A saxophonist, an upright bass, and a make-shift drummer with only a snare, a bass drum, and a cymbal were playing a gentle jazz beat, laidback as the saxophonist brought it high then sunk it low. A woman was doing caricatures of anyone who wanted one. A stage magician was wowing a crowd of school children. A vender, young and pale with acute eyes and neat black hair, sold fine glass items sculpted in—

 _CRASH_.

Everyone stopped as a flying body crashed out of building and landed into the canal with a giant _splash_.

Everyone resumed business afterwards.

A young child tugged at his mother in worry. "Mommy, is that thing okay?" he wondered.

The painter the child and mother went to see only smiled. "Oh, don't worry about him. This happens more often than you'd think," she assured. "Now, what would you like me to paint on your face?"

* * *

Mary Jane made her snack quickly. It was just a bagel with butter smeared on it. Nothing fancy. She listened to a pop ballad as she did so, bobbing her head to the beat and humming along a little.

Footsteps entered the kitchen along with conversation.

"Hey!" came a call. "Mom, you home?" Footsteps stopped. "Oh, MJ. You're home."

Mary Jane did not have to look up to know it was her brother who spoke to her. She ignored him as she smeared butter onto her other half of her bagel.

Lance padded over to her. "You know where Dad went? I've been looking for him everywhere," he explained.

"Mission. Said he'd be home in a day or two," Mary Jane answered, her tone bland and words clipped.

Lance brushed it off, though he did frown at the news. "Darn. I was hoping he'd be in town." He pulled out tickets in his hands, five of them. "I got concert tickets to Dad's favorite band and thought we could all go together," he announced.

That got Mary Jane to pause. She looked up from her snack to eye the tickets. "You did?"

Lance nodded, his eyes shining at her interest. "Yup! We aren't front row, but I got us good seats. It's in two weeks. What do you say? Want to go?"

Mary Jane felt the sensation of her beginning to smile. "I—"

"And Aine would be coming too," Lance plowed on as though the detail were obvious. "Mom and Dad have been begging me to bring her to more family stuff, so I thought it would be a great opportunity. Isn't that great?"

The sensation left her as quick as it had come. Her eyes dropped back to her snack. "Hmm," was all she answered with.

Lance ignored the mood changed. "So, excited?" he asked. He laughed a little. "Dad's going to freak when he realizes—"

"Can't go."

Lance frowned at that. "What? Why not?" he questioned. "I thought we could all go together."

"Mission with the twins," was all Mary Jane had to offer as an explanation.

"Do you think you could—?"

"No."

"But, I know Dad would want both of us to go," Lance argued. "And Aine too. You know he loves it when we do things as a family."

Mary Jane was done with smearing butter and set down the knife. She took the plate into her hands. "Whatever. Have fun," she muttered as she walked away.

"MJ!" she heard Lance call. "MJ, wait!"

Mary Jane was quick to go down the hall and pivot to the stairs. She darted up them and to the second floor and made a dash for her room. She heard footsteps follow her and was quick to slam her bedroom door shut, pressing herself against it.

Footsteps stopped at her door. "MJ," Lance called, though this time, hesitant. "MJ, please open the door."

Mary Jane did not answer him.

Lance rested a hand on the door, then his forehead. He sighed. "MJ, _please_ ," he begged.

Mary Jane was silent.

Lance lowered his hand from the door. "MJ…" he whispered. "I… I'll leave you alone then." He pushed himself away from the door. He was about to walk away, but he paused. He added a few more words, "I love you, MJ."

Mary Jane opened her mouth. Then, she shut it. And her grip on her plate tightened.

Footsteps walked away from her door.

Mary Jane rested her forehead against her bedroom door, her eyes squeezed shut. She gritted her teeth as though trying to stop herself from saying a word.

 _Why? Why can't I say it?_

"Well, that was pretty harsh," came nonchalant commentary.

Mary Jane paused.

When she spoke, her voice was low and full of irritation. "What the Hell are you doing in my room…"—she turned around and her eyes opened to see Igneel sitting on her bed and staring at her with unreadable eyes—"… _moron_?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"You have no business being in my room," Mary Jane hissed at him. "Get out."

Igneel only tilted back his head. "Nah. I think I'll say for a while," he decided with faint teasing in his voice.

Mary Jane scowled. "I mean it," she snapped at him. "Get the Hell out of my room and maybe out of my life." She stalked to her desk to set down her plate. "I don't have time to deal with a moron and your crap."

"You don't even have to time to tell your brother you love him?"

Mary Jane stiffened.

She spoke only two words, deliberate, hateful, venomous. " _Get_ – _out_."

"I heard the conversation downstairs," Igneel continued. He rolled his head down to look at her, study her, fully. "So, your family is going to a concert. Not just any concert—to your pops' _favorite_ band. And you said, 'no'. Why?"

" _Get – out_ ," Mary Jane repeated.

"Your dad's favorite band is King which happens to be one of _your_ favorite bands," Igneel kept saying. "You've been wanting to go to a concert of theirs with your dad for a while, right? I remember you went with him to one. You've always wanted to do it again. The opportunity presents itself and you turn it down like it's nothing. Why, MJ? _Why_?"

"Don't call me that," Mary Jane said lowly. "Get out of my room. Leave me alone."

Igneel softened. "Is it because you hate being with your family so much? Is that it?" he pressed. "Is it because you can't even say, 'I love you' to Lance? Or"—his eyes narrowed—"is it because of someone else you hate?"

Mary Jane let out a snarl as she whipped around with violet lashing out in the form of an arrow. It targeted Igneel, going for his throat.

But it stopped.

It stopped mere inches from his throat.

Onyx with emerald and hazel flecks connected with furious cerulean.

Mary Jane panted, the emotions getting to her. " _Get – out_ ," she commanded with such venom, it was palpable.

Igneel broke into a smile. Then, he boomed with laughter. "Sorry, sorry, I'm not laughing at you," he promised, though he did not sound convincing. "Looks like I got a little too serious there, right? Sorry about that." He squashed his laughter so only amusement danced in his eyes and a playful smile was rightfully flirting with his lips.

Mary Jane studied him. She really studied him. She studied his eyes.

 _His eyes… They're lying to me._

Mary Jane dismissed with the arrow without any effort. She straightened into a no-nonsense stance. "Why are you really here?" she demanded to know.

Igneel rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I got bored and decided I needed to come visit my favorite girl," he said in excuse.

"No. Cut the bullshit, moron."

Igneel kept up his smile. "What do you mean?"

Mary Jane stalked forward, staring straight at his face. "Lying doesn't look good on you," she said in fact. "It's not good to lie to a person who already doesn't like you. Makes me more pissed off and you don't want that. I'll ask you again: why are you here?"

Igneel chuckled, though it was weak. "Come on, MJ, I'm not—"

"Shut up."

Mary Jane was in Igneel's face with cerulean eyes hard.

"You will tell me right now before I have the decency to punch it out of you, _moron_ ," Mary Jane snarled quietly. " _Why – are – you – here?_ "

Igneel dropped his hand.

His smile turned from playful to feeble.

"I've been figured out that easily, huh?" Igneel chuckled, though the humor was gone. "You saw right through me. That's my MJ for me. Always knows when I'm lying."

"You're a shit liar," Mary Jane stated, blunt. "And just a shit person."

"Don't go hurting my feelings. I'm fragile right now," Igneel joked weakly.

"I don't care. You lost the right to get upset _with_ me when you decided to _upset_ _me_ ," Mary Jane told him coldly. "Tell me, then leave, or just leave." She walked away from him and back to her desk. "I don't have time for your games, moron. They piss me off."

The smile slipped from Igneel's face.

"I didn't mean to piss you off," came a guilty murmur.

Mary Jane sat at her desk and began to eat her bagel.

Igneel groaned as he fell back onto her bed, splayed out. An arm came over his eyes, shielding them. But the frown on his face could tell you what his eyes looked like. He was silent.

She was silent.

They were silent.

"My family is messed up."

Mary Jane kept eating.

There was a pause.

"They aren't… My dad isn't…" Igneel let out a pathetic, little ole laugh. "My family is a screwed-up mess."

Mary Jane swallowed another bite of her bagel, then took another bite.

"I just…" Now that Igneel was talking, it would be hard for him to stop. "I just thought that I came from this great heritage. I came from a line of people I could look up to and honor every day. I wanted to make my ancestors proud—my family proud. But… They aren't the people I thought they were." He lifted his arm to look at his hand. His eyes shimmered with something. " _I'm_ not the person I thought I was," he mumbled.

Mary Jane swallowed her last bite before wiping her mouth clean of crumbs.

She was silent.

He was silent.

They were silent.

"I'm not hearing the problem," Mary Jane finally spoke.

Igneel sighed. "The problem is—"

"What 'problem'? The 'problem' that you haven't told me yet or that little whining bit you were just doing over irrelevant matters."

Igneel groaned. "MJ, I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm not in the mood to be around people, but you disrespected that the moment you came into my room." Mary Jane turned her head to eye him. "I think I gained the right to disrespect you now."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Igneel apologized. "I didn't mean to break in, but I… I just didn't feel like I could stay at home and relax."

"So, you came here," Mary Jane continued flatly.

Igneel shook his head, forcing himself to sit up. "No, I didn't come here," he disagreed. "I came to the next thing that made me relax."

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes. "Don't even say I'm that thing because you piss me off. That's anything _but_ relaxed."

"You're my friend, MJ," Igneel reminded. "You make me feel relaxed."

Mary Jane snorted. "Uh- _huh_. Don't you have those comic books to read to get you relaxed, moron? Don't see why you feel the need to annoy me."

"Because MJ is better than any comic book," Igneel said as though obvious. " _Duh_. Have to choose my partner first."

" _Not_ your partner," Mary Jane reminded unkindly. " _Wow_. I'm on a higher level than a comic book. Go me. I'm touched. Really."

Igneel tried to protest. "MJ—"

"You want to know what I think of your so-called 'problem'?" Mary Jane suddenly asked. "I think you're being a huge bitch about this."

Igneel backed down at that. "MJ—"

"I really don't care what happened to you today just because I don't care," Mary Jane told him. "But, you know what? Who cares if your family isn't what you expected? That's on you for having such high expectations for them. It's not their fault. You can't blame them. You can only blame yourself for putting them on such a high pedestal." Her eyes flashed as they flickered to her floor. "And, believe me, I know a little something about putting people on pedestals," she grumbled.

Igneel reflected on her words.

 _She's right. I_ **did** _put them on a pedestal. I had so many expectations for my family, I didn't even consider if they didn't meet my own. And that's… That wasn't fair of me. That's not fair to Dad._

"You're right," Igneel said softly. "I shouldn't have done that to them."

"And who cares if they aren't what you thought they'd be?" Mary Jane questioned. "Honestly. Being like your family pisses me off. Everyone expected me to be just like my mom." The memories hit Mary Jane and her anger softened into sadness. Her hands gripped her knees. "'She'll be as talented as her mom,' I would hear. 'She's going to be a model just like her'. 'She'll be a great singer'. 'She'll be the next poster girl just like her'." Her hands tightened. "How could they expect all that from me?" she wondered. "I was just a kid too and they all assumed I would be just like her. Why does it matter if we're like our parents or not? We are who we are. We are who we _choose_ to be."

Igneel softened at her words. "MJ…"

Mary Jane shook her head free from her thoughts. " _Don't_ say a word," she hissed at him, her scowl back. "And don't worry about your family. Doesn't matter who they are. It matters who _you_ are. You are _not_ your family. You share blood, but you don't share personalities. Take it from me." Her eyes dimmed again. "When your brother is Fairy Tail's 'golden boy', you learn a thing or two about not sharing personalities," she muttered.

"MJ."

Mary Jane looked up.

Grave onyx clashed with cerulean.

"It doesn't matter to me," Igneel told her firmly. "Be a model or not. Be like Lance or not. I want you to do what you do best and that's being my MJ. You have nothing to prove to anyone else, you got that? _Nothing_. You are awesome to me."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "I _know_ all that, moron," she snapped. "Why would I give you advice and not apply it to myself? I _know_ I won't be as great as my mom or my brother, okay? I accept that. No need to try and get all friendly and pep talky."

Igneel heard something under her rude tone. "MJ…"

Mary Jane glared at him. "What _now_ —?"

She froze.

Igneel was staring intensely at her chest with his hands cupping the sides of her breasts. He moved them in sync. "Honestly, I doubt you could be a model. Your boobs aren't even that big," he commented. "What are you? A b-cup? Maybe a c-cup? Not that impressive. Although, your ass is pretty big, so I _guess_ that makes up for it."

Mary Jane's hand twitched.

"Oh, moron?" she called lightly.

"What?"

"You're on fire."

Igneel looked at his arms to see pink flames had burst from them as well from his head and hair. "Crap, not again," he whined. He doused out his flames in a huff of smoke and frowned. "Still have no idea why I burst into pink flames," he muttered. He shrugged it off as he paid attention to Mary Jane's chest and squished them lightly. "Hmm. Squishy," he deduced.

"Moron?" she called lightly again.

Igneel looked up at her. "What is—?" His eyes widened in fear.

°•°•°•°

The street outside the Dreyar household was more suburbia. It was placed near Fairy Tail, but where the land was more green than just building after building. It was a pleasant street with neighbors as such. Across the street, a few kids played a round of basketball together. And just right next door, the neighbors were on their deck. They were a lively family. Two partners with five kids and their three pets split between a dog, a turtle, and a kitten. Two of the eldest kids and their mother were enjoying a pie the husband had so graciously mad—

 _CRASH_.

Igneel flew out of the back window with a large footprint stamped on his face. He hit the backyard hard, making a dent in the earth. He groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. "Ow, my head," he complained. "That hurt."

" **YOU STUPID MORON! DON'T YOU** _ **DARE**_ **SHOW YOUR FACE BACK HERE AGAIN!"** came a boom that had the neighbors cower.

Igneel grinned and yelled up to Mary Jane. "Hey, MJ! I'm off to Coleman and Finch down the street! Want anything? I know you love greasy foods even if it all goes straight to your ass!"

 _SNAP_.

Igneel leapt of the way, narrowly avoiding an explosion that could have cost him his consciousness. He pouted. "Hey! You could've hurt me!" he complained. "And after I offer food to you? Have you no soul, woman?"

" _Repairus_!" came a chant. And the broken window pulled back all the shards of glass back to it, making itself whole again. It was shut and the curtains were drawn in.

Igneel scratched cheek as he looked at the closed window. "Meh. Better get her two doubles if I want back inside her room," he muttered. He began to walk away when he noticed the stares of the neighbors. He grinned cheerfully and waved at them. "Hi, Misses Takanashi!"

She—a woman in her fifties with barely-there wrinkles and spirited violet hair—smiled back at him and waved. "Hello, Igneel!" she greeted. "She kick you out again?"

Igneel's grin turned sheepishly. "Looks like it," he supposed. "Think if I get her two doubles, I'm back in her good graces. Well…" He made a face. "Maybe just her graces."

"How about add an extra fry and a milkshake and get her those chips she likes from the store across the street," Misses Takanashi suggested. "Oh! And maybe it's time to bring around the _King_ vinyl, hmm? She can't say, 'no' to you then."

Igneel brightened at that idea. "You're right! Thanks, Misses T!" And he ran off.

Misses Takanashi sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, that boy. Always in a hurry when it comes to her," she chuckled.

"Honey, who was that?"

Mister Takanashi stepped onto the porch with two drinks in his hands and curiosity in his eyes. He may have been in his fifties, but his thick black hair tied in a ponytail and his skinny physique made him look in his thirties. He sat beside his wife as she answered his question.

"Oh, just Mary Jane's boyfriend again needing some advice," Misses Takanashi explained, taking a glass.

Mister Takanashi chuckled. "You know they aren't dating, right? She practically _hates_ the boy."

Miss Takanashi hummed. "Hmm. I know, I know, but…" Her smile turned secretive. "Well, the line between love and hate is thin, is it not?"

* * *

Luke was meditating over Dragon Pond and by over meant over. He levitated over the water. Gold energy surrounded him. Nothing defensive or offensive. It was simple put there, a soft glow of comfort or relaxation. His eyes were closed and his legs folded into position and his loose fists pressed together at his core. He bobbed up and down, but in a lazy manner, nothing serious. From his mouth, he chanted the same meditative phrase:

 _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_

 _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_

 _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_

Footsteps breached from the forest and stopped once the figure saw Luke.

Luke continued to meditate, but he stopped chanting. "Sensei," he greeted.

Mystogan stepped closer to the pond. "Meditating today?" he questioned. It seemed he knew the answer. "Something on your mind?"

"More or less," Luke answered vaguely.

Mystogan walked forward to the pond. He took a step on the water and—

—walked straight on it.

Mystogan made a direct path for Luke who had not broken from his position. He stopped in front of him, scrutinizing his student with a frown and unfathomable eyes. Then, he spoke, "You knew all of this long ago. I don't see the problem at this point. You have no reason to be upset."

"I'm not upset," Luke corrected stiffly. "Just…bothered, I guess."

"Explain it to me," Mystogan commanded not unkindly.

Luke opened his eyes, but still floated with energy surrounding him. He sighed. "Even hearing it aloud like that, it was…different," he explained as best he could. "I saw Nashi and Igneel's faces. They looked so… _horrified_. Seeing Nashi blow up at my dad, watching Igneel leave, seeing my mom that upset, seeing my little sister just hang her head… Their reactions just…"

Mystogan nodded. "Nothing you expected," he finished for him.

Luke nodded at that, lowering his eyes to look at the water where the fish swam underneath him. Innocent creatures that revolved around the concept of seasons rather than individual days. "No," he murmured. "And seeing my dad's face, it—… He looked so _pained_ when Nashi left. I thought that, maybe, the three of them would understand. I guess Dad was hoping the same thing too. But, after Mom left, I think he lost some of his confidence."

"You have to understand something, Luke," Mystogan spoke, "you are _not_ your siblings and they are _not_ you. The way you each comprehend things are different. That is why _you_ are my student and not _them_. Your mind, Luke, is exceptional. You have the ability to understand information around you and maintain your calm. Not many can say that. Not many can do that. I have trained you to make sure in any situation, you will remain levelheaded and process information."

Luke snorted. "I've been 'trained' to become detached to everything so I don't react. Isn't that right, _sensei_?"

Mystogan narrowed his eyes. "If that's what you think I've been doing, you should leave to find another teacher. I'm not in the mood to teach someone who will become 'detached to everything' as you've said. I will teach a student willing to care about the cause, about the people so much, he puts aside his own personal feelings to make sure they are safe." He turned around. "When you're ready to talk about what this is really about, come find me," he tossed to his student as he began walking away.

Luke tensed.

Mystogan's foot was about to cross onto dryland when he paused.

"Which side am I on?" came Luke's question. "Please, sensei, tell me. Which side am I? Am I a good guy or a bad guy? Am I demon or human? Am I a friend or an enemy? Are you training me to make sure I don't become a bad guy?"

Mystogan was silent.

Then, he spoke words with such firmness, such authority, you could not forget them. "What race you are, the family you come from, the side are on, doesn't concern me or Fairy Tail. We welcome anyone who decides they have seen wrong in this world, who have been alone and in pain, and we give them a home and a name, some food and good booze. Are you the bad guy or good guy? I didn't _teach_ you how to be either. I _taught_ you to see the wrong in the eyes of the laws of humanity and in the laws of Magic and creatures and right it with your power. I _taught_ you to distinguish justice and evil based upon the principles of the world we live in, not on my own morals. You can still commit justice and be the 'bad guy' or do evil and be the 'good guy'. Are you the good guy or bad guy? Decide that on your own. I will continue to train your power in the name of justice to protect those around you without getting blood on your hands. Don't think for a moment what you _are_ defines you. It's what you _do_ that defines you." He left the pond with a flutter. "If you don't think you can understand that or understand why I train you, you have no business showing up to the training session tonight."

And he was gone.

Luke was left alone.

 _DRIP_.

A tear dropped into the pond.

 _DROP_.

There was a small ripple.

Luke wiped away his cheek. "Thank you, sensei," he whispered. "I understand now." A smile came on his face. His charred hazel-amber eyes glinted with determination. He straightened up and closed his eyes. His loose fists met as his core again. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

Then, he began to chant.

* * *

It was later in the day, at around dinner time, that Luna trudged down a street with tired eyes and a growling stomach.

"I've been searching for Nashi all-day, but, still, nothing," she muttered. Her stomach gurgled and she patted it sadly. "And, on top of that, I'm hungry. So, _so_ hungry." She stopped onto a bench and plopped down, her stomach whining for food. She groaned and closed her eyes as it did, rubbing it. "I'm sorry, tummy. We'll get you fed soon," she promised.

A shadow fell upon her. "Talking to your stomach? That's pretty weird. Even for a blonde like you," came a comment.

Luna opened her eyes to see Gale observing her with a raised eyebrow and a bag slung over his shoulder. She grunted as she sat up. "Oh, Gale. It's you," she said lamely.

"Way to greet a person," Gale grumbled.

Luna smiled tiredly. "Sorry. Guess all that walking has made me tired and hungry," she supposed.

"Why have you been walking all-day?" Gale asked.

"I've been looking for Nashi actually," Luna explained. "She took off this morning. I wanted to find her."

Gale furrowed his eyebrows. "You know she's at Gary's place, right?"

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, what? She is?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah. Been there the whole day, apparently. According to the little 'Prince of the Sea', she's staying there for a while till she calms down," he reported.

Luna sighed in relief. "At least we know she's safe," she murmured. "I was so worried about her."

 _GRR. GRRRR. GR._

Luna moaned. "I should've been more worried about my stomach, though," she whimpered. "I haven't eaten too much since breakfast this morning."

Gale smirked. "Well then, you're pretty lucky to have found me," he decided. He jabbed a thumb at himself. "Guess can get you free food?"

Gale found Luna instantly clinging to him with her mouth salivating and a disturbing gleam of hunger in her eyes. "Let's go right now," she panted. "I need food."

Gale snickered. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. He couldn't deal with you and your weird obsession with food," he teased as he walked away.

Luna scrambled after him. "I am _not_ obsessed!" she argued.

"Blondie, you get the craziest look in your eye when someone mentions food. It's like you become possessed."

"I do _not_!"

"Don't worry," Gary assured. "I'd actually say it's pretty cute."

Luna smiled, blushing a bit. "Thank y—"

"If you weren't a blonde," Gale added before scampering away with a laugh.

Irritation surged through Luna, making her stomp and clench her fists. " _Gale_ …" she growled. She yelled into the sky, "You're _such_ a _jerk_!"

•°•°•°

The street they found was not so much of a street as it was a large cul-de-sac. A series of intimate little shops were on the cul-de-sac with old stone as the road from when Magnolia was first built as well as a beautiful water feature a little boy and his black cat were playing at while a young couple lovingly made a wish in it. Pizzeria Da Romo was on the cul-de-sac, looking a bit busy with even outside tables being taken over by the people of Magnolia.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Pizzeria Da Domo, a family restaurant the brings the taste of authentic Stellian food right to you. The owner is proud and jolly Benito—known as "Uncle Ben" who moved to Fiore after he married a Fioren woman and moved to her hometown to make her happy. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna walked with Gale over to the restaurant in awe. " _Wow_ ," she breathed. "What _is_ this?"

Gale agreed. "Best place in Magnolia to get pizza," he told her.

As they came to the door, he opened it for her and her nose was flooded with the overwhelming scent of crisp bread, warm tomato sauce, melting cheese, and spices she could not recognize. Luna went inside and Gale followed her after. The inside of the pizzeria was in full swing. Waiters bustled around with practiced grace. There was a large party of well-dressed men and women all laughing together. Two women at a booth raised their glasses in cheers and clinked them together. A grandmother and her grandsons were sitting together, digging into their pizza. The bar was full of adults, some drunk and alone and others sober and conversing with their neighbor. The place was bright with memories of Stella hung all over the walls and multiple screens playing different channels. One channel was of a fashion show in Pergrande that a _Dream_ reporter was covering. Another featured a Lacrima Car race all the way out in northern Fiore. And another one was a talk show with Jennifer Lates guest starring as they talked about her latest movie.

Luna looked around to see so many seats taken. "Gale, maybe we should go somewhere else. I think it's full."

Gale only grinned at her. "Don't make assumptions, Blondie."

There came a hearty laugh. "Ah! Gale! _Mimmo_!"

Gale chuckled as a jolly man of deep brown hair and charcoal eyes came up to them. "Uncle Ben," he greeted with a touch of warmth.

Uncle Ben's nose may have been big and round and his mustache twirled and his apron had obviously seen better days, but he was quite the charmer. Uncle Ben clapped Gale on the shoulder, making sure not to disturb the bags. "You-a never visit-a me any-a-more, _mimmo_ ," he said in mock sadness.

Gale offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I've been busy," he claimed, glancing at Luna.

Luna suddenly became nervous when Uncle Ben turned onto her. She stuck out a hand and smiled as best she could. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm—"

" _Bellissima_!" Uncle Ben cried, startling Luna. He looked at her with sparkling eyes filled of happiness. "A girl!" He turned to Gale with a feigned scolding look. " _Mimmo_ , you-a did not-a tell-a me you-a 'ad a _tesoro_ of-a your own-a!"

Luna blinked in confusion. "What's a ' _tesoro_ '?" she asked. She looked at Gale. "And you know him?" she asked.

Gale nodded. "I come here with my old man," he explained. "When I'm not on missions and when I'm not with you, I'm here to help out."

Luna frowned at him. "And you didn't want to tell me about this?"

Confusion danced in Gale's eyes. "It never came up in conversation, so there wasn't a point in me saying it," he pointed out logically. He looked at Uncle Ben. "Since I'm starting my shift, mind if she stays too and sits at the bar?"

Uncle Ben frowned. "You-a will-a not-a start any-a bar fights, yes?"

Gale rolled his eyes. "Not like I was the one starting them," he muttered.

" _Mimmo_ ," Uncle Ben said warningly.

Gale raised up his hands in innocence. "Whatever. As long as no assholes show up, no bar fights," he guaranteed. "That's the best I can do."

Uncle Ben pressed his lips together, humming and thinking it over. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "You-a are in-a the kitchen, though, _mimmo_. We-a know how you hate bar-a duty."

Gale waved Uncle Ben off as he walked away. "Yeah, yeah, _vabbè_ , _zio_ ," he brushed off. " _Vado a cambiare. Prendi cura della mia piccola strana bionda, va bene_?"

Uncle Ben huffed, but good-naturedly. " _Lasciando la tua donna da sola, mimmo? Chi lo guarda_?" he shouted. He sighed when Gale did not answer and looked at Luna with that warm smile that made her feel like he was her own jolly uncle. "Come, _cara mia_ , let us go get you a seat, hmm?" He offered a hand.

Luna took it without argument. "Okay. Thank you," she appreciated.

"It-a is not-a a problem, _cara mia_ ," Uncle Ben said warmly. "Any friend _del_ _mio mimmo_ is a friend of mine."

Uncle Ben led Luna up a small set of steps that went to the elevated bar area. There were high tables and chairs surrounding the bar that was hustling and bustling. The bartender made a show of mixing drinks to their clientele, getting applause and hoots for their efforts as they dazzled with liquor and finesse. Uncle Ben found her a seat on one side of the bar at the far end and closest to the kitchen. Not too many adults were near that area and he helped Luna onto her barstool before sitting on the chair next to her, surprising her.

"You're staying with me?" Luna asked.

Uncle Ben laughed. " _Cara mia_ , I would-a never leave you-a alone at a time-a like-a this. The men and-a women here can-a get-a pretty rowdy. _Molto sconcertante, sì_?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, but don't you have to work? I don't want to impose on your—"

" _Non si preoccupi_ ," Uncle Ben dismissed. "Do not-a worry, _cara mia_. I own-a this-a restaurant. I know-a these-a workers. They will be fine-a without me for one night. And-a besides," he added when Luna tried to protest again, "I would-a enjoy to hear more-a about you. _Tu sei l'amico di mimmo, sì_?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know that much of your language," she said apologetically with a tad of guilt. "I haven't been practicing too many other languages outside of Perench, Fioren, and a bit of Sevonian, and learning the differences in Minstrish and Fioren words."

Uncle Ben looked appalled. " _Mi stai prendendo in giro_!" he gasped.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm…sorry?" she tried to apologize.

Uncle Ben shook his head. "No, no, _I_ am-a sorry, _cara mia_ , I had-a no idea _mimmo_ did-a not-a teach you any Stellian. Most who-a come here are fluent or only speak-a Fioren," he explained. "My-a apologies."

Luna waved the apology away. "No, that's okay," she chuckled. "It's one of the romance languages of Ishgar I've been wanting to learn besides Perench and maybe Sinnish one day, I can."

Uncle Ben grinned. " _Cara mia_ , how would you like me to teach you some Stellian, hmm?"

Luna physically brightened at the idea. "Would you really?"

Uncle Ben nodded. "Of course! _Il tesoro del_ _mio_ _mimmo_ should know this language!" he insisted. "I made-a sure he was-a fluent in-a it before I allowed him-a a part-a-time-a job-a here. I could-a give-a you lessons. How about that?"

Luna nodded eagerly. "That's so nice of you!" She brought out her bag. "I should have enough money to thank you—"

Uncle Ben shook his head fiercely, a stern expression falling onto his face. "No, _cara mia_ , in this _famiglia_ , we do not-a use-a money," he preached.

Luna's eyes widened at that and her whole demeanor dropped into one of panic. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"I know, _cara mia_ ," Uncle Ben assured. "You didn't know. It-a is okay."

"What would you like in exchange for lessons, then?" Luna asked.

Uncle Ben smiled heartily at her. "Tell-a me more-a about-a yourself, _cara mia_ ," he proposed. "Become part-a of this _famiglia_."

°•°•°•°

Gale spun the pizza dough on a hand expertly as though he was born to do so. It was easy for him to make pizzas and pasta and other dishes. Uncle Ben had been the one to train him every step of the way as though he were his own nephew, his own heir to the business. Gale threw the dough onto the other hand before putting it down on the counter and making sure the dough was to perfection.

An enchanting laugh. "Wait, wait. _How_ do I say it again?"

A deep, baritone laugh. "Last time, _cara mia_ , last time, okay? Repeat after me."

Gale looked up to see into the bar area. His eyes were immediately drawn to Luna who sat at the edge of the bar with Uncle Ben at her side. She had finished a whole pizza to herself even after graciously trying to withhold her hunger and allow Uncle Ben to have half (He had refused as he knew her hunger from Gale's stories). She was all smiles and laughter and Uncle Ben the same as he tried teaching her Stellian phrases.

"Doh-veh," Uncle Ben pronounced.

"Doh-veh," Luna copied.

"Eel."

"Eel."

"Bah-nyoh."

"Bah-nyoh."

"Now, put-a it together," Uncle Ben encouraged.

Luna tried to hold in her laughter. " _Dov'è il bagno_?" she repeated fluently.

Uncle Ben clapped his hands in good-natured applause. "I'm-a so proud, _cara mia_. Look at you. Already making a fine Stellian woman."

Luna laughed. "Oh, please, Uncle Ben, you taught me to say, 'Where is the bathroom?'."

Uncle Ben nodded sagely. "Yes-a, but you-a sounded so good saying it."

Luna laughed even louder, making Gale smile. "Teach me some swear words," she begged. "If I learn them in Stellian, Mama can't get mad at me and tell me to mind my language."

Uncle Ben chuckled. " _Mimmo_ said the-a same thing when he wanted to-a learn swear words. Do not-a worry, _cara mia_. Come around-a here-a long enough and you pick them up."

Luna puffed her cheeks. "You're just saying that so you don't get in trouble for teaching us swear words," she accused.

Uncle Ben raised his hands, grinning. " _Mi hai preso, cara mia. Hai trovato il mio piano tutto il tempo_!"

"You're using words I don't know!" Luna complained.

Uncle Ben gasped mockingly. " _Sono adesso_?"

"Uncle Ben!" Luna whined as he laughed and laughed.

Gale chuckled a little too.

 _She's just too cute._

A voice called out to him. "Hey! _Cugino_ Gale!"

Gale turned to see a boy his age with brunette hair pulled into a little bun and violet eyes looking at him. A muscular guy with an odd nose, but still easy on the eyes. Gale raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? _Come va_ , Vito?"

Vito nodded over at Luna. " _Chi è la bellezza_?"

Gale hardened and looked away from Vito, focusing on his dough. " _Nessuno del tuo cazzo di affari_."

Vito smirked at Luna. " _È anche il mio tipo. Carino e bionda e enormi tette_ ," he commented with a lick of his lips.

Gale tensed, his hands digging into his dough.

"Hey, Uncle Ben," came Luna, " _dov'è il bagno_?"

Gale looked up to see Luna standing up and Uncle Ben pointing to the far right of the restaurant. "Just go all the way to the right and a hall should be straight down. Can't miss it," he instructed.

Luna smiled in appreciation. " _Grazie_!" And she walked away with Gale's eyes sliding down from her hair to her back and straight down to her—

Vito groaned, a hand going over his heart as though he was wounded. " _E il suo culo è solo_ …" He moaned again. " _Dio, potrei toccarlo tutto il giorno_."

Gale clenched his teeth and felt a growl rumbling deep within his chest.

Thankfully, Maria Anne, a girl with blue hair of many streaks, popped her head into the kitchen window with a disapproving frown on her face as she looked at Vito. "Hey. Vito," she called. " _Smettere di parlare di un cliente come quello. Sai cosa lo dice lo zio_ ," she reminded sternly.

Vito only sniggered. " _Ma lei è un pezzo di culo splendido,_ Maria _. Ho intezione di ottenere una data con lei_!" he said determinedly.

Marie Anne only tsked at him. " _Maiale_ ," she called him before taking a tray of pizza in each hand and walking off.

Vito growled at that. " _Cagna_ ," he spat.

Gale fought hard to keep control and slowly knead the dough back to the state it was in before he crushed it.

 _Just keep working. Ignore him. He's all big talk, no balls._

A hand clamp down on his shoulder.

Vito whispered in Gale's ear, " _Ehi, cugino. Vuoi farmi un favore? Metti una buona parola per me,_ okay? _Sto per cacciare tutto questo e ti sembre di conoscerla, così mi faccia un favore_."

Gale's teeth ground together.

Vito clapped Gale on the shoulder twice. " _Grazie, cugino. Tu sei il mio uomo_."

Luna came skipping back only moments later and ready to learn. "All right, Uncle Ben, what else you got for me?"

Uncle Ben hummed. "Well, let's see here…"

Vito made a throaty groan, lust-driven as he eyed Luna. " _Come puoi esser amici di una dea così e non farti scopare_?" he wondered. " _Scommetto che è un urlatore_."

Gale's hands dough into his dough and began to tear at it once again.

Luna laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder at Uncle Ben's words.

Vito made a louder noise. " _Imamaginate la sue mutandine. Quello che avrei dato per essere tra la gambe e_ —"

His words were stopped when a fist punched him in the mouth. Vito landed on the ground with a hard thud. He covered his mouth only to taste blood. He looked at his hands to see them covered in blood and he trembled.

"Hey. _Cugino_ ," came a deep snarl.

Vito looked up and was horrified what he saw looming over him.

Gale glared down at him with eyes filled with so much fury and hate, they looked like they had iced over, glowing in outrage. He looked as though he stepped out of the pits of Hell only to kill his prey. He hissed two words that had Vito's eyes widened in terror.

" _Sei – morto_."

°•°•°•°

Luna tried to think of another good word or phrase. "Oh! Can you take me how to say, 'I don't want to do math homework'?"

Uncle Ben laughed. "Yes-a, _cara mia_. Repeat after me, okay?" Before he could start, loud shouts and the sounds of scuffling sounded from the kitchen.

Uncle Ben and Luna looked at the kitchen, Uncle Bed knowing and Luna worried.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

Uncle Ben got up while other people who had heard the fighting looked at each other and tried to get a glimpse of the fight, murmuring to each other. Some of the staff had finished with their customers to rush to the kitchen and stop the fight.

"Stay here," Uncle Ben ordered Luna. "I-a will be back." And he stormed to the kitchen.

Luna tried to protest. "But, Uncle Ben!" She frowned.

 _I'm always being told to stay back. Time for me to do something for a change._

Luna got up and made her way to the kitchen. The staff that were still working in the dining and bar area did their best to calm down the customers and assured them everything was under control. Luna could hear the sickening sounds of bones cracking and flesh being smacked and curses of Stellian as she approached the kitchen. She pushed open one of the doors to the kitchen—

—and what she saw… _horrified_ her.

A poor teen boy was on the ground, crying and screaming for help as Gale straddled him. The boy tried to defend himself to no avail, but Gale moved past his pathetic defense. His fists were mainly pounding the other's face, but Luna could see scratch marks on the boy's torn pants. Staff members tried to pull Gale away from the boy, but Gale fought them off. His eyes were on his prey like a sadistic predator that wanted their kill to go down in suffering and agony. He did not care blood had splattered onto his apron and face and his fists were barely bruised. He cared for his opponent to stay down and, eventually, unconscious. A burly staff member was able to pull Gale off the boy, but just as the boy tried to crawl away, Gale squirmed out of his restrictive hold to grab onto the boy's legs and drag him back to him for more punishment.

For more torturing.

Luna's eyes body shook. Her eyes moved slow as she took in the blood that stained the floor. She took in the appearance of the unfortunate victim who was being pulled to safety with his face bruised and battered. He looked like a wild animal had mauled him after he provoked it. Gale was fighting the restraint hold his coworkers put him in. He snarled and bucked like a beast, snorting and howling for more flesh and another moment to play with his prey. The staff members spoke in Stellian to each other, trying to get work done, while the staff near Gale attempted calming him down. All Gale did was ignore him, his eyes following the boy as other workers helped him out of the kitchen and out the back.

Luna was in disbelief. She was disgusted. She was horrified.

She was… _disappointed_.

" _Gale_ ," she called in a small, shaky breath. She had nothing left to give, nothing louder.

Gale snapped his head to her. He had heard her. Her voice was the easiest to hear over the other nonsense. His eyes went to her and she saw how she looked. She saw how she shook as she looked at him. He saw her eyes flickering through stages. He could see her trying to make sense of what happened. He could see her anger at him and terror towards him, but what really made him snap out of his animalistic rage was the disappointment heavy in her eyes.

"Blondie," Gale whispered. " _Blondie_ …" He reached a hand for her.

She stepped back, flinching.

That hurt him the most.

" _Blondie_ ," Gale whispered again, desperate this time, needing her. He could feel himself becoming vulnerable. "I… I'm…" He saw his hands.

He saw the blood stained on his hands.

His eyes widened in horror. Not at him. Not at himself. But at the monster she saw. The monster he never wanted her to see.

Uncle Ben flocked to Luna, standing in front of her with worry dead in his eyes and something else. It was fear. " _Cara mia_ , what are you-a doing back-a here?" he asked nervously, worriedly.

"Who...?" Luna whispered. "Wh-Wh-Who was that?"

"The boy?" Uncle Ben guessed. "That-a was—"

"No." Luna looked up at Uncle Ben with eyes filled with an emotion he could not read. "Who was that person attacking him?"

Uncle Ben hesitated. " _Cara mia_ ," he started.

"That's not Gale," Luna decided. She sounded distant. She sounded like she wanted to believe those words. "Gale isn't like that. Gale is really nice. He's a little mean, but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to someone else."

" _Cara mia_ ," Uncle Ben called seriously, "listen to me: we're-a going to-a get-a you home, okay? I'll have-a a staff-a member walk-a you home." He gentle pushed her towards the doors. "Let's-a get-a you out of here, _cara mia_."

Gale watched as Uncle Ben and a shaken Luna left the kitchen. " _Blondie_ ," he whispered again. " _Blondie_ …"

His thoughts were a mess.

 _What have I done? What did I do?_

°•°•°•°

 _DING-DONG._

Ena was on her way to the front door as Aine called from her position on the couch. "Ena! I think it's Luna!" she called.

Ena looked over her shoulder to see Aine and Lance snuggled on the couch as they watched a movie together. "You know, if Misty comes home early, you're both screwed," she reminded as she unlocked the door.

Lance kissed Aine's temple, a thumb stroking the back of her hand. "Nah. Misty won't be home until after the meeting that I need to start leaving for," he assured.

Aine groaned. "Do you _have_ to go?"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah. But, I promise, tomorrow, you have all of me for the whole night."

Aine smiled as she pressed her forehead against Lance's, smiling. "Good." She pressed a kiss into his lips which he eagerly reciprocated.

Ena rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "You people make me sick," she grumbled. When she opened the door, she expected Luna. "Hey, L! You're ear—!"

She did not expect Luna to be accompanied by two workers of Pizzeria Da Romo.

Ena shifted between the two workers suspiciously. "You're early," she said, awfully flat. "Something the matter here?"

The workers exchanged looks before the shorter girl of blonde hair and gold eyes spoke up. "Actually, there is," she broke. "There was a fight at the restaurant and your friend—"

Ena did not let her finish as she rushed to Luna, examining her. "Oh, my God, L, are you okay?" she fretted.

Luna nodded absently. "It wasn't Gale," she mumbled. "It wasn't him."

Ena frowned at Luna's behavior while Aine and Lance went to the door. "L?" she whispered.

Lance looked at the two workers with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry. You said there was a fight?"

Both nodded. The other girl—she was black-haired and with green eyes—explained: "Yes. For reasons still unknown, two of our coworkers got into a fight and one of them was from your guild. Gale Redfox."

Aine narrowed her eyes. "He was involved in the fight? Was he the victim, the provoker…?"

"He started the fight, ma'am," the blonde worker said almost apologetically. "He severely injured a coworker and will be charged with damages as well as the victim's bill of health."

"Oh, my God," Lance breathed. "Will the victim press charges?"

The black-haired beauty shook her head. "No, but he demands a restraining order." She peeked behind Aine and Lance. "Actually, we were wondering if your guild master was around," she explained. "We wanted to tell her all of this, but we heard Fairy Tail was closing early for a meeting tonight. Miss Dragneel had told us she was staying with the guild master's youngest daughter and we accompanied her to make sure she got home safely."

"It wasn't Gale," Luna insisted in a mumbled. "It wasn't him."

The two workers offered her a sympathetic glance.

"She's still in a state of shock," the blonde explained. "She's been like this since she saw the tail-end of the fight. I'm afraid we've tried to get her mind off it and nothing has worked. Should we notify her parents?"

"Don't worry. We can take her from here," Aine assured. "Ena, get Luna inside and get her comfortable. I'll be there soon."

Ena nodded at her sister's orders. "Come on, L. Let's get some pajamas on and put in a _Poko_ disk," she encouraged. She helped a still absentminded Luna into the house, speaking to her in low tones.

Aine offered the two coworkers a friendly smile. "Thank you so much for taking care of her and, on the behalf of the guild, I apologize for my guild mate's behavior tonight."

"No worries, ma'am," the black-haired beauty brushed off. "Besides, we have reason to believe our victim provoked Gale into a fight."

The blonde nodded. "Our other coworker told us she overheard the victim talking about Miss Dragneel in a very inappropriate manner," she explained. "We've heard many stories of Miss Dragneel from Gale, so we know they're close. It could have been the victim said something degrading about her and Gale didn't take it well."

"Still, it is no excuse for him to fight his coworker," Aine said firmly. "He will be punished once my mother hears of this, I can assure you. As for Luna, she will be fine here tonight. I'll make sure to call her parents about this."

"How about I escort you ladies to Fairy Tail?" Lance offered. "I'm going to the meeting tonight. I know it's closed, but Master Erza would gladly hear what you have to say."

The coworkers bowed at that. "We would appreciate that."

Lance looked at Aine. "Will you be okay?" he wanted to check.

Aine nodded. "Just fine. It's Luna you should worry about."

"I know." Lance sighed, running a hand through Aine's hair. "And Gale. Think about what he's feeling right now." Aine only hummed and Lance pressed a kiss on her forehead before staring deeply into her eyes. "I'll call after the meeting is over to let you know the news, okay?"

Aine hummed again. "Okay." She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," Lance confessed. "Good night." He walked out of the house after giving Aine one last kiss. He stepped onto the porch and began his descent with the two women following him. Aine watched them for a time, watching as they made their way down the street, before she went into the house and shut the door.

"That's it, L. We can lay down and watch _Poko_ ," came Ena's soothing voice.

Aine turned around and went passed the living room and to the hall that lead down the bedrooms. She stopped at Ena's room with the light on and the door slightly closed. She pushed it open enough to see what was going on. Ena had changed Luna into a loose t-shirt that looked like a dress on her and that was it. The _Poko_ disk was playing on her Lacrima-Vision in her room. Ena shared her bed with Luna, having her sit in front of her while she braided her hair.

"Is this okay?" Ena asked.

Luna could only nod.

Ena softened. "Let me know when you want to lay down."

Luna nodded again.

 _Poko_ started with its normal, unusual opening. The _tanuki_ came out with his cheery smile and paws and called out on all his friends to help him with the show. Luna's eyes were not on the TV. Her eyes were staring down at her lap with her hands resting on her knees.

 _Savage ruby glaring with hate._

 _DRIP_.

A tear or two landed on the back of Luna's hand.

 _DROP_.

Her eyes were tearing up and crying, but her face looked blank.

 _That… That can't be Gale… That can't be Gale… That can't be Gale…_

 _DRIP._

 _DROP._

More tears fell.

Luna's eyebrows shook. Her whole body shook.

She sniffled.

Ena paused in her work. Then, she called softly, "L?"

No response.

Then, sniffling.

"G-G-Gale w-w-wouldn't do th-th-that," Luna sniffled. "That wasn't G-G-Gale. That wasn't him. That wasn't him!"

Ena was quick to grab Luna and pull her into a hug as Luna broke into a messy sob. "Oh, L," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"That wasn't h-h-h-him," Luna blubbered. "He wouldn't d-d-d-do that."

Ena rubbed Luna back and closed her eyes. Pain etched onto her face as she felt the vibrations of each one of Luna's tears. She could feel her friend sobbing in her arms, she could hear every sniffle, every cry, every tearful choke and hitch in her breathing. But, all she could do was murmur words of comfort and keep her arms around her best friend.

Aine closed the door to Ena's room with sadness washed over in her eyes.

 _Oh, Gale… What have you done?_

* * *

Gary came out of his bedroom sporting a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his symbol of ice on the front, a loose pair of khaki cargo shorts, and old sandals. "Angel," he called to the living room, "I have to get going, but I'll be home soon okay?" He emerged out of the hallway to see Nashi curled up on his couch and engrossed in a movie starring a girl and her wolf family. Gray crouched behind the couch, his eyes sticking onto Nashi who snacked on chips while she watched the move. "I have to go now," he reminded.

"Okay," was the response he got.

"I'll be gone for a while."

"Okay."

"Also, I stole you favorite blue panties."

"Oh—" Nashi shot up, scandalized and angered. "You _what_?" she snarled.

Gary held up his hands as he laughed. "Sorry, Angel, but I had to get your attention somehow. I didn't steal your panties," he promised.

"Good," Nashi groused. "So, you're leaving? For what?"

"A meeting at the guild with all S-Class and senior Mages," Gary explained.

Nashi was hurt at that. "Got it. Have fun," she grumbled.

Gary frowned. "Don't be like that, Angel," he whined. "You know I'd bring you if I could, but—"

"You can't," Nashi finished for him flatly. "Whatever. No big deal. Have fun." And she tossed herself back onto the couch, scowling at the movie.

Gary sighed. "Angel, we both know it's a big deal to you," he told her knowingly. "but, you have to face reality. You are neither S-Class nor a senior."

Nashi sighed, but it turned into a groan. "I know, I know, I get it. It's just hard to hear that sometimes."

Gary ran a ran a hand down her hair. "I know, but you'll get there soon, Angel. I have complete faith in you," he promised.

Nashi turned her head to look at him, cerulean clashing with hickory. "Really?" she wanted to check.

Gary nodded. "Really," he vowed. "I promise I'll come straight home and, if you're a good girl when I come home, maybe you and I could—"

A hand on his mouth stopped his words and so did Nashi's glare (though, it amused him). "Stop it right there, dog," she commanded. "There is no 'you and I', got it? There are two separate beings called 'dog' and 'master'. You're the dog."

Gary sighed dreamily as Nashi removed her hand. "I love a woman in charge," he teased. "Angel can be my master any day of the week."

Nashi thought about it. "Hmm. Fine. I'll do it only any day that doesn't end with the word '-day'. Sound good?"

Gary pouted. "Angel doesn't play fair," he whined. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. "But, if Angel doesn't want to be my master, I could only dominate Ang—"

"Don't you have a meeting you need to leave for?" Nashi snapped, though her face was flushed at Gary's words.

Gary smirked, snickering at her reaction. "Someday, Angel is going to beg to have me dominate her," he decided, sounding utterly confident in those words.

"Angels don't 'beg', dog. We answer prayers and watch over people," Nashi reminded him scathingly.

"Fine. Angel can be the answer to my prayers and watch over me by being on top of me," Gary said smartly.

Nashi narrowed her eyes at him, swiping at him and missing. "I hate you," she muttered.

Gary laughed. "I think Angel has 'hate' and 'love' mixed up. Or maybe 'hate' and 'want'."

Nashi rolled her eyes as she turned back on the couch to face her movie. "Big deal. Same difference," she muttered before stuffing her mouth with chips.

"How about 'big difference'?" Gary proposed. "I assure you, Angel. You will want me _and_ you will love me. Right now, you just have the first one."

"If I really wanted you, I would've slept with you already," Nashi snapped at him. "Face it, dog: I don't 'want' you and I won't…do that other thing either. If anything, _you_ want _me_."

She heard Gary groan from behind her. "How true that is, Angel. But, Angel won't let me touch her even if the touch is for pleasure."

"Not happening ever," Nashi said simply.

"You really don't want me?" Gary asked.

"Nah. I'm good," Nashi said nonchalantly.

Icy breath tickled her ears and prickled against her neck. "Really now?" came an amused question.

Nashi swallowed her chips. "Nope."

She felt ice fingers dancing on her side, trailing up and down in a sluggish fashion. The action made her move a bit. She could feel the cold seeping from her clothes and rubbing against her skin. Nashi kept her focus on the movie, but tried to hide the hand that gripped her bowl of chips even more so.

"Not even now?" came an open-mouthed question on her neck.

Nashi felt her body shiver and tried to suppress it. "N-No," she stammered.

She could feel a smirk on her neck. "You stuttered, _An – gel_ ," he purred onto her skin. "You really don't want me?"

Nashi gulped when she felt another hand flutter down her throat. The touch was barely there and that was what made it more painful, more pleasing. It was a ghosted touch. It was a tease. It made someone crave for more than just a small taste. It made them crave something bigger.

"Wait," Nashi heard herself breath. Her breathing was shaky. Shit. "Gary, I…"

Gary, then, sighed and took away his hands. "I guess Angel really doesn't want me," he said sadly. His tone feigned it. He sounded more amused than anything with something darker stirring underneath. "I'll leave her alone…for now," he promised against her neck. His lips left her neck, though the sensation of them lingered. A hand tipped Nashi head toward Gary for her to witness his grin full of mischief and promises, though his eyes had darkened as he stared at her. "I'll be back soon," he promised, his voice raspy. "No breaking anymore forks for you, okay?"

Nashi nodded.

His eyes softened. "You feeling better?"

Nashi nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"You can stay the night if you want. You can take me bed. I'll sleep out here."

"Gary—"

"I'll kiss you if you try to protest," Gary warned.

Nashi's words were caught in her throat and she glared at Gary.

Gary chuckled before standing up. Nashi watched as he swiped his keys from his counter and walked to the door. "I'm off! See you tonight, Angel!" he farewelled.

"Uh, yeah," Nashi murmured, still in a daze. "Bye…"

Gary opened the door and paused. "Say, Angel," he called. "For a person who doesn't want me, you're gripping that bowl awfully hard."

Nashi noticed to see she had a death grip on her bowl of chips. Embarrassment and frustration painted her cheeks pink. " _Gary_ ," she snarled.

It was too late as Gary slipped out the door with laughter hanging off his lips. "Bye, Angel!" And the door shut.

Nashi set down her bowl of chips onto the ground to turn her back onto the movie. Her hand slowly moved to her neck, tracing where the icy sensation lingered. Her hand paused. "What am I doing?" she whispered. Her eyes widened in realization, then narrowed in anger. "Dammit! That stupid dog!" she shouted.

°•°•°•°

Gary could hear Nashi curse his name as he walked from his place and to the stairs. "You really are a mistress, Angel. My little tease," he chuckled. His finger traced over his lips.

 _But, you really do tempt me more than you know._

* * *

Igneel sighed, sated and dopey, as he lay on Mary Jane's bed with a hand patting his stomach. "Man, that was so _good_ ," he moaned. "Can't remember the last time I had Coleman and Finch burgers."

"I can't remember the last time I invited you into my house," came a grumble.

Igneel picked up his head to see Mary Jane sitting at her desk with her headphones on and giving him a glare conveying she would push him off a cliff if the opportunity came. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Come on, MJ. You can't tell me you're _still_ pouting, he quipped.

Mary Jane merely crossed her arms defiantly. "I _don't_ 'pout' and I'm _not_ pouting, moron," she snapped. She looked away from him pointedly with her eyebrows twitching. "I just don't understand how you got in here in the first place," she muttered.

"You're so cute when you pout," Igneel cooed teasingly. "You almost look more girly."

"I do _not_ 'pout'," Mary Jane exclaimed. She growled at him. "Why are you still here anyways? You got what you wanted. You've pissed me off enough. You're fed. You've gotten walked. And now you're on my bed."

"You make me sound like some puppy," Igneel muttered as he laid back down. "I told you why I'm here, didn't I? Seeing my partner."

Mary Jane frowned. "Let's try you putting off seeing your family on for size, hmm?"

Igneel tensed.

"And there it is. The real reason why you haven't up and left yet," Mary Jane deduced. "You ran here like a coward. Now, to run back to the person, to the people, who you caused pain to, well, that's a little too embarrassing for you, isn't it?"

Igneel groaned and turned to his side. "Lay off, MJ," he begged. "I'm just tired, okay?"

"Oh, so, we've reverted back to lying, have we? _Great_ ," Mary Jane cheered sarcastically.

Igneel tried to explain himself. "I just… I don't know how I'm supposed to face them now."

"Getting away from me would be a start," Mary Jane grumbled as she turned around and worked on her homework. She adjusted her headphones irritably. "Ugh, I hate these things," she complained. "Headphones are too overrated."

Igneel turned over so he could lie on his stomach and face Mary Jane. "Hey, MJ," he called. "What color are your panties?"

Mary Jane ignored him.

"Want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Igneel asked. "My treat?"

Mary Jane ignored him.

Igneel hung his head dramatically. "I see it, then. You've left me with no choice," he supposed. "Hey, MJ?" He lifted his head with a frown and onyx eyes dark with gravity. "Why do you keep comparing yourself to Lance?"

Mary Jane paused in her work.

"Why do you compare yourself to the 'golden boy of Fairy Tail'?" Igneel wondered. His eyes dropped to her floor. "It doesn't make sense. Just because you two are siblings doesn't mean you two are the same. You're both different. You can't compare to him because there is nothing to compare. You are you and he is him. That's just it, MJ. That's all there is to it."

Silence washed upon them.

"You know, that's rich coming from you."

Igneel look up to see Mary Jane standing from her desk.

"How hypocritical you are," Mary Jane said coldly. "I am aware Lance and I aren't the same. I am aware we are different. I am aware there isn't anything to compare. But, you?" She let out a little, humorless chuckle. "You're the one who compares yourself to your brother."

Igneel felt himself recoil. "What are you talking about?"

" _You_ ," Mary Jane sneered. "You compare yourself to your brother. You see him grow in ways you could never. You see him go further in his magical studies than you ever could. You prided yourself being a better fighter than him, but face it, moron: _you_ are _jealous_." She turned around.

Cold cerulean clashed with astonished onyx.

"MJ…" Igneel whispered.

Mary Jane suddenly staggered, dropping to the ground in a sudden faint. As she grunted, Igneel got off the bed to go to her. "MJ!" he fretted.

Mary Jane shook her head as she tried to clear her mind, eyes squeezing shut. "Wait, what?" She groaned as a wave of pain overrode her and made her cower into the floor. "It hurts," she growled. "It _hurts_."

Igneel tried to comfort Mary Jane with touch. "Please, MJ, let me help you," he pleaded.

Mary Jane swatted him away. "No! Get away from me!" she gnashed. "Get out of my head!"

Igneel tried again. "MJ…"

"Leave me alone!" Mary Jane barked before curling over as she clutched her head. "Go away! _Go away_!"

"MJ, I'm not leaving you like this," Igneel promised. "You're hurt. Just tell me where. Let me help you."

Mary Jane trembled in agony. "I don't need help," she spat. " _Nnngh_! Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

Igneel shook his head. "No. I won't leave you," he said stubbornly. "You're my friend, MJ, my partner. I don't just leave you. I stay with you."

Mary Jane forced her eyes to open to glare at him with something that froze him. It was an emotion so dark, so twisted, that he had no word to describe it. But the other emotion there, the emotion that hid under it all, was something even more terrifying.

" _MJ_ …" Igneel whispered.

"You will leave me alone," Mary Jane commanded in a snarl that sounded very unlike her. She raised a hand and purple twisted around it. " _Leave_!" she snapped as violet took over her eyes, making them glow.

Igneel found himself being levitated off the ground with violet surrounding him. He wobbled, crying out in alarm as he did so. "Wait, what's going on?" He looked at Mary Jane with wide eyes. "MJ, what are you doing? Let me help you!"

"I don't need any help," Mary Jane gritted out, "and I don't want any. So, just… Get away from me!" With a growl, she threw Igneel towards her window.

Igneel reached out to her. "MJ!" he shouted. He did not see her for long as he passed through her window and found himself being flung into her backward. He landed roughly, bouncing on the grass and rolling a distance away. The spell was off him, but he coughed as he struggled to get up. His eyes went to the one window with a room full of light. He witnessed as Mary Jane staggered to her window and shut her curtains, shielding herself from him. He found himself still waiting, still hoping the curtains would open once again.

They did not.

"MJ," Igneel breathed. "Please, don't shut me out."

Silence.

He took a step towards the house, then hesitated, and withdrew it.

 _No. I can't go back. Not right now. She was right all along. I was just stalling._

With a heavy heart, Igneel began to walk away and to the main street.

 _I need to go back home. I need to see my parents. I have to face them and tell Pops I'm sorry._

He stopped.

 _But_ …

He swung his gaze back to the Dreyar house. He noticed how empty it was. He noticed how empty _she_ was.

 _This isn't over, MJ. You're still important to me. Next time, I won't step aside. Next time_ —his fists clenched— _I won't leave you in your moment of weakness._

And Igneel turned back to walking.

* * *

The forest was still awake at night. Two owls spread to cover more ground as they hunted for small prey. A fox's eyes gleamed in the darkness and she led her pups to another den. A coyote howled from somewhere in the distance, looking for his hunting party.

A figure swept through the woods quieter than any animal. They swung from trees and leapt off of branches without every touching the ground. They looked like a shadow slinking through the night as though born that way. They kept leaping and leaping and swinging and swinging until the forest ran out. They were forced out into the open now and landed on grass. They stood up and surveyed the area. They had landed near a rather large pond with dragon lilies surrounding the edges. The figure stepped closer to the pound looking around.

"So," came a drawl, "you came."

The figure turned around to see another figure, taller, broader, slinking from the tree-line and venturing into the open.

The smaller figure nodded. "Yes. I understand now."

"Good." The taller figure stopped in front of the smaller one. "You can't afford to go into this training without your heart, mind, body, and soul on the same page. You work as a unit with those parts, not just one at a time."

The smaller figure nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The taller figure nodded as hands curled to the hood that hid their appearance. "Good. Because, the next part of your training"—he pulled back his hood to reveal messy, scarlet hair and a shining pair of glasses—"begins _now_."

"I understand, sensei." The smaller figure put up hands to draw back their hood.

Mystogan examined his student. "And I am glad you do…"

The smaller figure drew back their hood to reveal neat, pink hair and bronzed hazel-amber eyes.

"… _Luke_."

Luke looked at Mystogan in determination. "I am ready, sensei," he vowed.

Mystogan nodded, smiling. "Good. Let's get going." He turned around with a flutter of his cloak.

Luke easily caught up to him. "Sensei, where exactly are we going?" he questioned.

Mystogan's smile turned secretive. "How exactly do you feel about…the artic?"

* * *

 _Savage eyes of burning ruby._

 _A feral, bone-rattling roar._

 _The bloodlust pounding like a rapid._

 _A woman screaming._

 _There stood a woman with hair gold and body broken. "Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me who it was." She turned around her entire face had no features. It was blank. "Tell me who it is," she screamed. "_ **Tell me!** _"_

 _Two glowing eyes appeared on her face and blinded the vision._

°•°•°•°

Luna woke up alone and to muffled voices. One was female and one was male, but their voices were in murmurs and she could not hear them. Luna rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit up in bed. " _Mmm_. E?" she yawned. She looked around the bedroom to see it was moonlit and empty. The Lacrima-Vision was off and Ena's prized rapier was by her bed, not needed and not glowing. She looked around in confusion.

 _Where'd E go? Is she in the living room, maybe?_

Luna pushed the comforter off her and slipped out of the bed.

 _Guess I should go find her._

She walked to the door and opened it. She made it into the hall and the voices were becoming clearer. A light was on somewhere. It was in the kitchen, she believed.

The female voice spoke with a sigh. "There. That should hold you over until tomorrow."

 _E_ , Luna thought.

There came a grunt. "Whatever."

Luna paused.

 _SMACK._

" _Shit_!" came a groan. "The Hell was that for?"

"Mind your attitude, Redfox, or do you have a death wish?" Ena asked coolly.

There came another grunt. "You want me to say 'thank you'? _Fine_. _Thank you_ , Scarlet Fairy," came sarcastic gratitude. "Happy now?"

"Not until I hear the truth," Ena spoke as Luna tiptoed forward towards the light. "The whole truth. Not until you explain to me why my best friend was crying and shaking."

Luna peeked into the kitchen as a sigh was heard. There was Gale who sat on a chair with his minor injuries wrapped in bandages and the blood wiped from his skin. He looked at Ena with tired eyes. "Look, I—… I just—… Let me talk to her," he requested.

"No." Ena turned him down immediately.

Gale gave low growl. "Stop being difficult and let me talk to her."

" _No_ ," Ena growled back. "You have _no right_ to demand that when _I_ still don't know the exact details as to what happened and why she was crying, so tell me, _Black Dragon_. _What – happened_."

Gale curled his lip, baring his teeth at her. Then, he looked away from her as though staring into those hard eyes was too much for him. "It was nothing," he ground out.

Ena raised an eyebrow. " _That_ is your stance. 'Nothing'. I've heard better lies from lowlife bandits who rob from churches," she hissed at him. " _What – happened_. Do _not_ make me repeat myself. It's very late and I'm very tired. Consider yourself lucky I answered the door and not Aine."

Gale snorted, humorless. "Yeah. 'Lucky'."

Ena crossed her legs and her arms and tilted her head up to look at him in a condescending manner. "Time is ticking, Redfox. Explain or leave," she gave as options.

Gale exhaled loudly, frustratedly, as he combed through his hair. "Look, it wasn't anything, okay? It was nothing. The douche just pissed me off and I overdid it."

"I'm guessing you are well aware of the charges you face," Ena presumed. She did not question it. She stated it.

Gale sighed. "I do," he answered, weary. "Uncle Ben was the one to convince Vito to take back the restraining order and not turn me in to the guards. He told me I didn't have to worry about the charges. He'll take care of them."

"Well, how _nice_ of him," Ena congratulated with heavy sarcasm. "And how _nice_ of you to give that burden to him. You must be proud of your actions tonight."

Gale had a snarl rip through his chest as his ruby glower pierced at her dark brown one. "Stop acting like a damn brat and tell me what you want from me. I'm not exactly in the mood for you to judge me. I came to see her." His glower softened. "To explain things to her and apologize, if she even wants to see me," he added in murmur.

"Why would she want to see you?" Ena challenged. "You _terrified_ her. Whatever you did _scared_ her."

"I _know_ , dammit!" Gale snapped at her loudly. He pounded a fist on the table, making it rattle.

Luna flinched back.

Ena did nothing.

Gale panted out his anger, his confusion, his despair. "I _know_ , Fernandes," he breathed. "I saw the look in her eye. I saw how she looked at me. She looked at me like…like _I_ was the monster. Like I wasn't…" He shook his head. "She looked so scared," he recalled. "It was more than that. She looked so… _disappointed_ in me." He looked up at Ena with a stare that was locked in determination and firmness. "I'm not the monster, Fernandes. He is."

Ena gave a slight nod of urging. "Explain."

Gale looked at the floor as memories consumed him. "Vito and I… He's a friend, okay? He's family. Like my cousin. Everyone on that staff is my family," he started in explanation. "Vito had a knack for hitting on customers. Sometimes, he scored dates with them or whatever. At the time, I really didn't care. Wasn't my business. But…" He clenched a fist. "He was going to go after her," he revealed in a low growl.

Luna's eyes widened when she heard that.

"I don't see the problem with him wanting a date with her," Ena said honestly. "That's her choice to accept or decline him. You had no right to—"

"No. You don't understand."

Ena's frown deepened as Gale hung his head, his body tensing him to keep in control.

"He didn't just want a date with her." Gale lifted his head. "He was going to go after her to screw her."

Luna stiffened.

"You don't want to know what he said about her, what he would do to her," Gale said. "It was… _disgusting_. He was nothing more than another pig of a person." He tried to swallow the rage clawing at him, but it was getting hard to do so. "I tried to ignore him, but Fernandes… I just… I couldn't let him say that shit about her." A snarl curled on his lips. "He doesn't deserve to look at her for that."

"So, naturally, you fought him," Ena concluded.

Gale hung his head and nodded.

"Normally, I don't like resorting to violence when it isn't necessary," Ena told him. "What you did today was excessive; there's no question about that. You went too far from what I heard."

Gale nodded again.

"But," Ena added, "you did it in the name of her honor." She sighed. "I can't really blame you for that. If I heard someone speaking like that about L, I'd use my rapier on them. Fairy Tail protects their own and you did that tonight."

"Yeah and great that did me," Gale snorted.

"I think you did more than you know," Ena spoke. She stood up. "It's late. I'm going to bed. You need a place to stay?"

Gale shook his head. "Nah. I'll still go home. Rather face my folks now than have the bloodhound slayers track me down," he decided with a little smirk of his own.

Ena nodded. "Good." She began to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh, and, L? If you want to talk to him, now is your chance," she called.

Gale twisted in his seat. "Wait. 'L'? Who are you—?" He stopped talking when he saw Luna in the doorway while Ena had disappeared. Luna was studying her feet while her hand rubbed her opposite arm. She chewed on her lip habitually. " _Blondie_ ," Gale breathed. He stood from his seat as an automatic reaction. "Blondie, I… I just wanted to tell you…" He tried again. "I…" In the end, the words could not get out and he, too, studied his feet.

 _Why?_ Gale wondered. _Why can't I say anything?_

He clenched his fists.

 _God, I'm pathetic. I can't even bust out a little 'I'm sorry'? She probably hates me now._

A timid voice spoke to him. "Are you…? Are you hungry?"

Gale looked up at Luna in surprise who still had no looked back at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "'Hungry'?" he repeated.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I'll whip something up for you," she decided. "Don't worry. Anytime I'm over, I usually end up cooking for the family since no one here can really cook." She quickly backpedaled. "It's oaky if you aren't," she assured. "I just thought that maybe—… I…" She shook her head and turned away. "Forget it. It was stupid of me to—"

"I could go for some food right now."

Luna turned back around to see Gale giving her a tentative smile. "I mean, if you're still offering," he amended.

Luna looked away from him and nodded.

°•°•°•°

Gale sat at the table when food and water was placed in front of him. The meal was simple. It was a steak and egg omelette with cheese, pepper, and chives littering the top of it. A fork and knife was already given to him and so was a napkin. He looked up to see Luna sitting across from him with her own water, but she had not looked up at him. Gale turned back to his omelette and sighed inwardly, picking up his fork.

 _This is pathetic._ **I'm** _pathetic._

He cut into his omelette and took a hearty chunk of it into his mouth. His eyes widened at the flavor.

 _Woah. This is seriously good. Maybe just as good as mine._

"You're really talented at cooking, huh?" Gale observed. "You enjoy it. You like cooking for others."

Luna paused. Then, she nodded.

Gale sighed as he set down his fork. "But, I didn't come here just to talk about cooking," he told her.

Luna said nothing.

He responded with nothing.

Silence was born.

Gale, finally, got the courage to speak up. "I didn't mean for you to see me like that," he assured her, promised her. "I didn't mean to…to look like a monster in your eyes. But, I just…" He gritted his teeth. "I just couldn't let him get away with those things he said about you."

Luna said nothing.

"Yeah, I get it. I went too far," Gale understood gruffly. "But, so did he. He's just as much to blame about this than me. But, the coward was too much of one to fight back. And maybe…" His anger flooded out of him as remorse consumed him. "Maybe that's on me that he couldn't," he supposed.

Luna said nothing.

Gale sighed and stood up. He looked at Luna with solemn eyes, guilty eyes. "I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry you saw that," he murmured. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to." He bowed to her, low and formal. "Please, forgive me."

Luna said nothing.

Silence passed between them.

And more silence.

And more silence.

"Promise me something," came Luna's soft request. "Promise me you won't turn into a monster."

Gale jerked his head up at that.

Surprised ruby clashed with even chocolate.

"Make a promise to me," Luna said again. "Make a promise to me you won't turn into a monster who does that to people."

Gale softened, then nodded. "I promise."

Luna nodded and stood up. "Good." She began to walk back to the entryway. "I'm going to bed then. Good night," she wished.

Gale's bangs shadowed his eyes.

Everything moved in slow motion.

Luna was about to pass him.

The actions Gale did were quick. He spun around and his hand snatched onto Luna's wrist. He yanked her back and she did a half-spin, her eyes widening in alarm and her mouth about to voice her distress. She never got that chance to do so. Because the end result was her in Gale's arms as he hugged her, muzzled into her.

Luna's eyes were wide and shimmered. "Gale…"

"I'm sorry, Blondie," Gale whispered into her shoulder. "I'm _sorry_. I promise I won't be that monster for you. But, can I be selfish? Can I ask you to make me a promise?"

Luna's eyes softened and she nodded into his chest.

"Promise me that no matter what you are, no matter where you come from or who you come from, you won't change a damn thing," Gale requested. "Promise me you'll just be Blondie, okay? You won't change because…because…" His lips moved into Luna's ear.

Luna's eyes widened, going into a state of shock. Soon, they began to glimmer as stinging heat made them water.

 _DRIP._

 _DROP._

Luna felt tears run down her face and her mouth opened in a cry.

Ena, who rested against the hall with her eyes closed, felt her shoulders slumped as she listened to the cries.

Gale allowed a hand to go to the back of Luna's head and gently pull her closer. His eyes closed as Luna cried into his chest, shaking, trembling with so many emotions, she had no idea how and where to place them. So, he closed his eyes and listened. He listened to her cry for what she learned and what she did not know, for what she saw and for what she could never see.

And they stood like that.

* * *

 _Kazahana No Shizkuku_

 **by**

MAGIC OF LiFE

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow! Looks like today had some major questions answered, but now we're stuck with more questions! Find out what happens on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Dark blotted the sky, but the moon kept it company with her children of stars. Since the moon was at peace today, the tides slapped the island, but did nothing more. The island was high above sea level as though it feared getting too wet. The island, however, was not big like its breather continents. It only housed the Zurich Abbey and that was all it did. The Abbey was quiet tonight. Female guards patrolled to ensure the safety of the nuns. Torches were lit. There may have been a few nuns who strolled about, murmuring to themselves and asking God to answer their prayers.

One nun kept her head bowed low and her arms crossed into her sleeves. She had a veil on her head, but a veil that concealed her mouth as the Abbey had wanted. She did not hurry as she passed other nuns, but she had a quick pace. She climbed the outward steps of a tower, weaving in and out of it. When she made it to the top, two female guards stood at either side of the grand doors to the office of the abbess. The nun hid in the shadows and looked at the two female guards. Both seemed extremely concentrated.

The nun narrowed her eyes.

°•°•°•°

The two female guards kept on look out. The one of the right did not notice a knife edging its way to her neck until—

 _SLASH_.

The right female guard looked at her companion in horror as the other's head rolled to the ground, wide-eyed and glazed over. The left guard's body had collapsed and relaxed, relieving itself from all excess that it did not need. Blood splattered on the stone, staining it forever and would even after water washed it way. The right female guard went to the body of her friend, but did not notice the dagger to her back until it was too late.

 _THUD._

The guard fell with a thud as a dagger pierced her back and went straight through her heart.

A shadow stepped into the light of the torches, making the flames flicker. A fist raised at the door.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

°•°•°•°

The abbess sat in her study, facing the waves and the moon. She was an older gal with the wrinkles to prove it, and her once-sparkling blue eyes had dulled over the years. "Come in," she spoke offhandedly.

The door opened and shut as the nun slipped in. Her eyes clung to the form of the abbess like a viper who saw prey and was ready to strike. She crept forward and allowed her hands to leave her sleeps. She flexed a hand and shadows forged another dagger into it. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the abbess, ready to strike.

"My dear child, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the abbess chided lightly. "We would not want blood to stain your hands even more than they have, dear sister. Please, understand."

The nun stopped in her tracks. She uncovered her mouth to reveal a gleaming smirk. "So, you had me all figured out, did you? What a pity. I was hoping I could land a hit on you."

The abbess chuckled. "You have much to learn before that day comes."

The nun scowled. "Cut the bullshit, sister, and let's get down to business." Shadows slithered onto the nun, morphing her form into that of a different woman. When she shadows slithered away, Orias was left in her human form, flicking violet hair over her shoulder and her dress showing off more leg than before. She stalked to the desk.

The abbess sighed. "No patience, have you? Did they not teach you that patience is a virtue?"

Orias rolled her eyes as she sat on the desk. "Come now, dear sister. You summoned me for a reason and I came, leaving my precious babies at home," she reminded. "Care to explain?"

The abbess stepped towards her window. "I fear, Orias, that we will never win back our precious Moon."

Orias nodded knowingly as she swung her legs. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Z failed. Hasn't showed up to a single meeting since. Probably still licking his wounds."

"On the contrary, dear sister, Zagan was not in total defeat."

Orias raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did the bull do this time? Wreck a china shop?"

The abbess smiled. "You will see in time, sister," was all she could saw.

Orias had a flat look on her face. "Ah- _ha_." She leapt off the desk. "So, why am I here again? And in an Abbey of all places?" She eyed the place warily. "You know how places like this make me feel. I feel so… _exposed_ being around so much religion."

"Come now, Orias. You couldn't possibly think this Abbey is an actual one, could you?"

Orias furrowed her eyebrows. Are you saying—?"

"Slave trade in Bosco has been steadily making an incline due to a client," the abbess plowed on. "If Bora had done his job correctly, we might have been farther ahead, but we put our trust in the wrong human."

Orias crossed her arms in a sassy manner. "You're telling me," she muttered. "He was definitely a bust. Out of all the males I had to seduce, he was by far one of the easier. But, what's this about slave trade?"

"As you know, we have worked hard to ensure the slave trade was kept alive," the abbess reminded. "It just so happens an action will be happening soon. I've enlisted our strongest client to capture what we need."

Orias tipped her head. "All right. So, where do I come in?"

"You don't."

Orias hardened. "Excuse me?"

"You are not necessary in this plan. You will do nothing," the abbess ordered. "This client is new and very fresh. You are to be his superior. Watch him. Take notes. If he passes the test, I have personally guaranteed his life will be spared and he may have his pick of women after we have chosen the ones needed. He will also be rewarded a monetary value he deems fit."

Orias smirked. "Wow. Sex and money. Lust and greet. My type of guy," she chuckled. She turned to walk away and back to the doors. "Fine. I'll be his observer. But, after this, I want to get back to my babies, got it? I've been gone from them too long."

The abbess chuckled. "Yes. You may go back to your little pets," she allowed. "You are dismissed."

And Orias left.

The abbess sighed as she looked at the moon. "So beautiful. So powerful. So full of love and light," she commented in poetic verse. "The moon, the Artemis, the Selene—you are a sight to behold." She reached out a nimble hand that had more sunspots over the years. "I await the day I have you," she sighed. She set down her hand and looked at it. "But, that time has not passed just yet." Two beats of silence. "Did he show signs of aggression?" she wondered.

Silence.

Then, it was her shadow who moved. It detached itself from the body of the abbess and slithered to the center of the room.

 _Yes. His eyes glowed like a savage_ , came a sweet hiss.

"Excellent work. You have done me well," the abbess said.

The shadow swirled upwards and climbed the air to make a human form. The human form solidified and color was added to the shadows. "Thank you"—a boy was formed, muscular but not too much so and his clothing was added of faded jeans and a white shirt with an apron with the logo of Pizzeria Da Romo stained on the front; the boy gained brunette hair tied back into a little bun and, when his eyes opened, they were violet—" _massssssssssster_." The boy gave a little, fanged smirk and flicked his tongue, revealing that it was forked.

"You will no longer be 'Vito'," the abbess decided. "I need you elsewhere."

The fake Vito nodded obediently. "Where would you like me?"

"Front lines," the abbess ordered. "You've worked undercover for too long. When our client comes in, I want you to replace his right-hand man."

Fake-Vito looked giddy at the prospect of an order. "Dead or alive?"

"Do as you please," the abbess allowed. "I have no preference."

Fake-Vito flicked his tongue again. " _Yessssssss, masssssster. Asssssss_ you wish."

"You may go," the abbess dismissed with a flick of her hand.

Fake-Vito bowed and began to leave.

"Oh, and one last thing," the abbess said. "I must ask, when you have the chance, to visit our librarian."

Fake-Vito turned around with an unhappy frown. "May I _asssssssk_ why, _massssssster_?"

"Nothing more than to check out something for me," the abbess said quite vaguely. "And also, to bring another in for the library. The librarian is sure to love a new one to read."

Fake-Vito ducked his head. " _Assssss_ you _desssssssire_." He melted as a shadow onto the floor and slunk away.

The abbess smiled pleasantly as she walked from her desk. "Now, we must be patience. For it is a virtue. As it is said in Habakkuk two-three: 'For the revelation awaits an appointed time; it speaks of the end and will not prove false. Though it linger, wait for it; it will certainly come and will not delay'. What a beautiful verse, do you not agree, sister?" The abbess stepped on a stone and it sunk down. The center of the room opened a hole for a cross to start slowly spinning out and into the open. The abbess paced around it. "And, as it is said in Proverbs fourteen-twenty-nine: 'Whoever is patient has great understanding, but one who is quick-tempered displays folly'. I quite agree with that, do you not, sister? That is why I wait patiently. I don't want to become so quick-tempered I miss my chance. And, as it is said in Matthew twenty-four-forty-two: 'Therefore keep watch, because you do not know on what day your Lord will come'. That one I stand by. I have no idea when my King will return, but I wait for the day eagerly, don't you, sister?"

The cross had risen.

The abbess stopped in front of it.

And what a sight it was.

The cross was not alone. Staked to the cross was the naked body of an older woman. Her skin had paled and grayed with dried blood and unhealed wounds marking her body. The favorite was the large claw mark that ran from her left shoulder, cut her belly, and went to her right hip. The cut was so deep, bone could be seen peeking out. Her hands were slightly curled around her stakes as though they had tried to put up a fight. The body, however, was in its third stage of death—its _rigor mortis_ —as the limps stiffened and would never move again. Her head lulled with her mouth permanently open. Foam had dried around her mouth and so had blood. Her tongue was gone, messily ripped out and tossed aside. Her teeth were intact, though splattered with dried blood and yellowed. Her eyes were completely gone. There was no glossy stare for there was nothing at which to stare. The eyes were scooped from their sockets and ripped away, leaving crusted blood and puss surrounding the sockets. And staining the face. Her legs were covered in a bloody language that only Evil could read. They had been carved as a reminder to those who ever saw her that she was killed by a creature with no mercy, no heart, no love, and all sin.

The abbess looked at her deceased original with a fond smile. "How do you enjoy your stay with your Lord, sister? Does it please you? Is the afterlife welcoming? Did you get your lyre and wings?" She laughed to herself. "You were foolish, sister. Such blind and trusting idiots are all of you." The abbess raised a gentle hand to touch the stiff and decaying cheek of her original. "There, there, now, sister. Everything will get better. You will see."

Black flashed in blue eyes.

A cruel smirk filled with shark teeth stained itself on lips.

"The day of black sun," she murmured in deep promise, "shall return."

* * *

Chibi-Luna pops up with her cheery smile. "Hey, guys1 Welcome back for another Fairy Lesson! Today we're here to talk **Lacrima**!"

A chalkboard produces itself with a drawing a crystal.

Chibi-Luna points to it. "You see, Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance that can be powered up with different spells and used for all sorts of things! There's the **Communications Lacrima Crystal**."

A new drawing appears. It's a crystal ball.

"It might be shaped like a crystal ball, but you can talk to anyone to it," Chibi-Luna explained. "Then, you have the **Surveillance Lacrima**."

New drawings replace the old. One is an owl statue. Another is a security camera. Another is a giant eye.

"This Lacrima can take on all sorts of forms, but in the end, this Lacrima can record images of whatever you want! There's a **Radio Lacrima** too!"

A drawing of the Radio Lacrima appear. It looks like a small jukebox.

"This is just one form of it, but it comes in all sorts of colors and can take many different forms! But a Radio Lacrima plays music and even gives news updates!" Chibi-Luna squeals. "But did you know there's a Lacrima that's been combined? **Lacrima-Vision** can be combined with **Movie Lacrima**."

A new drawing appears. It shows a small little box made of crystal with a blank screen hovering over it.

"Once combined, this new Lacrima-Vision not only allows you to see images on a screen, but it plays movies and Lacrima Shows! How cool is that? I wish I had one in my room," Chibi-Luna desires. "But, that's it for our Fairy Lesson of the day! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **IRON TWINS!** See you all next time!"


	9. Adventure 009

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , the Dragneel children were in for a surprise: their uncle was Black Wizard Zeref, rumored to be the evilest wizard that was alive, their aunt is the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, and they might be part demon! But, hey, not every family is perfect. And that's not all. It seems our previous enemies her Highness Lady Orias and bull-man Lord Zagan were actually demons. But not like the Etherious. They were demons made of pure Black Magic! Scary. Who knows how many are out there? Still, Nashi and Igneel seemed to take the news of their family harder than Luna and Luke and got the help and advice they never knew they needed. Luke got a talk from Mystogan when he asked if he was the good or bad guy. Come on, Luke, you're the good guy! And looks like Luna witnessed Gale in a fight no one wanted to see happened. It's okay, though… Well, for Gale, anyways. Gale comes over to the Fernanes house where Luna is staying to apologize for going beast mode and they both ask each other for a simple promise.

" _Promise me that no matter what you are, no matter where you come from or who you come from, you won't change a damn thing. Promise me you'll just be Blondie, okay? You won't change because…because…"_

Looks like a battle may have ended, but a war might have just begun. Wonder what Gale told Luna…

* * *

Footsteps softly walked on the dirt path. Puffs of breath could be heard, but only if the ear was acute enough. Tattered cloaks of dusty black covered them as they kept their slow pace. The wind trotted around them in welcome, but they paid no heed. They kept on walking. They needed to keep walking.

As they came to the top of the hill, they stopped. Their eyes surveyed the town below them. They could smell the familiar scents of the town. They could see the people going about their day with happy smiles, but it seemed more were hustling and bustling. Shops were decorating their windows; stands were being built—festivities were happening everywhere. Bakers and chefs alike were preparing their recipes for tomorrow. Florists were getting in their shipments of flowers and making arrangements. Visitors and extended family members were getting off the train, eager for tomorrow.

"Magnolia," came a low grumble from one of them, "we're here again."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The other one spoke in a distant tone that was couched in a feminine pitch.

There came no answer but the neighs of the wind.

His eyes wandered to the other side of Magnolia. Standing tall and proud against the water was the building of Fairy Tail. Their guild flag was proud and the Mages even prouder. A smirk lifted his lips. "Fairy Tail… We meet again."

She, then, asked, "Ready to go back to where it all started?"

He snorted and showed her his fanged smirk. "Heh. Thought you'd never ask."

The two figures picked up their pace once more.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was busier than normal at the Fairy Tail Guild. Some Mages were out helping other businesses and restaurants ready themselves for the Harvest Festival while other Mages ran about the guild with decorations. Outside, Laki finished building the stage for the outdoor concert while Evergreen, her children, and a few others took it to themselves to paint it. Elfman lifted a few stands and began moving them with Erza's instruction. Natsu complained as he held the ladder for Lucy as she put up a banner even as his eyes looked solely up her skirt. Mystogan and Lance moved crates at Mira's orders. Everyone in Fairy Tail was moving some way or another. The Harvest Festival was opening tomorrow. Everything had to be perfect.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Our tale of heroes starts a new chapter with the Harvest Festival opening tomorrow. The Harvest Festival is a day full of events and games and fun in Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail has the honor of hosting the main events. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale trailed after Luna as she maneuvered through the guild. "C'mon, Blondie," he begged. " _Please_?"

Luna laughed, but shook her head. "Gale, _no_. I promised Aunt Mira and Aunt K I'd help them for the Harvest Festival," she reminded him.

"Yeah. So?"

When Luna sighed, Gale put himself in front of her to stop her. "Let's ditch, Blondie. We could have a whole day of fun, just you and me."

"I made a promise and you _know_ I don't break those, Gale." Luna sidestepped him and kept walking toward the kitchen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back there and work."

"Free food!" Gale blurted. "I'll give you all the free food you want!"

Luna did not even hesitate at that. "Sorry, but food doesn't trump promises," she sang as she kept walking.

Gale cursed. "Dammit, woman, work with me here," he beseeched from behind her.

Luna dare not stop in her stride.

 _What's with him? He's been trying to get me to leave the guild since I walked in_.

As Luna reached the bar and was about to lift the bar flap, she gasped when she felt something clutch her leg and stop her from moving. She looked down to see Gale clinging to her like a child to their mother.

"No, Blondie, don't go!" Gale pleaded.

Luna attempted to shake him off, but he would not budge. "Gale, let go of me!" she demanded instead.

"Don't leave me alone!" Gale beseeched. "They're coming back and—" He paled and looked sick, stopping him from continuing.

Luna looked at him inquisitively. "Who's coming back?" she asked him.

"Oh, is that why he's being such a drama queen?"

Luna looked to see Julia approaching them with a small crate in her hands. Julia looked down at Gale and sighed. "You're pathetic," she deemed.

Gale puffed his cheeks. "Am not!" he argued childishly.

"Who's coming back?" Luna repeated.

Julia looked at Luna incredulously. "Wait, he didn't tell you?" Her blue eyes went to Gale and narrowed. "You didn't tell her?"

Gale looked away and mumbled, "No."

Julia rolled her eyes. "You really _are_ pathetic."

" _I'm not pathetic_!"

Julia ignored Gale and answered Luna's question. "Gale got a letter from them a week ago telling him they'd be back in time for the Harvest Festival. And I guess he's nervous."

Luna raised her eyebrows at that.

 _There's people that can make Gale this nervous?_

She looked down at Gale. "Are you really scared of these people coming to see you?" she asked him.

Gale looked away from her. "No," he mumbled.

"Liar."

Gale glared at a highly amused Julia. "Shut up, woman," he snapped.

"So, who's to see Gale?" Luna asked. "Are they really that dangerous or something?"

Gale nodded vigorously. "Yes! They're _very_ dangerous! I need to get you somewhere safe where they won't reach you—!"

"No. They're not," Julia cut in. "Gale just needs to get over it."

"But who's—?" Luna never got to repeat her question as someone interrupted her.

"Get away from my sister, _asshole_!" came a furious growl.

Gale was roughly taken by the collar and pulled away from Luna. A sneer was instantly on Gale's face as he got to his feet and glared at Igneel who stood in front of Luna protectively.

"Oh, great. The freak is back," Gale taunted.

"Yeah, to keep you away from my baby sis," Igneel snapped back. "You were just trying to see her panties!"

A blush and a scandalized look was on Luna's face. " _What_?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't see anything!" Gale argued back. However, his cheeks warmed with a pink tint and he lost his fighting stance to scratch the back of his head. "Well… Maybe I saw a _little_ …" A half-truth. He had seen it all. He had seen her blue panties with white stripes. Just the thought made steam come out of his nose.

Luna's blush intensified as she gasped. " _Really_?"

"I knew it!" Igneel said triumphantly. "Gale's a pervert!"

"Wow. I didn't think he had it in him," Julia muttered.

Gale's face turned an embarrassed shade of red. "It's not like that! I'm not a pervert!" he said in defense of himself.

"You…saw my underwear?" Luna fidgeted and desperately tried to pull down her skirt as she looked everywhere else but Gale.

Gale took a step toward Luna. "I didn't mean to!" he tried to explain frantically.

Igneel blocked Gale's path, glaring at him. "Don't even think about it, _pervert_ ," he warned. "You're not going anywhere near Lu."

Gale glared right back at Igneel. "Watch it, freak. Just because it's the Harvest Festival doesn't mean I won't kick your ass," he warned back.

Igneel's smirk broadened. " _Please_. I'd like to see you try."

Gale's hands clenched into fists and swirls of black Magic Energy engulfed his hands. "I think right now is a perfect time," he ground out.

Igneel set his fists ablaze with his red fire. "Won't take too long for me to knock you down, _cat-eyes_ ," he taunted.

Gale grinned a smug grin. "That's my line, _dragqeen_."

Suddenly, the guild doors burst open with a resounding _bang_. Fairy Tail Mages stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the door curiously. Two figures stood at the entryway with their bodies covered in their tattered cloaks and their faces hidden under their clothes. Neither of them said a word as they looked about the guild. One of them looked over at Gale.

"Heh. Still picking fights, aren't you, little bro? You haven't changed one bit."

The Magic surrounding Gale's fists dissipated as he visibly paled and his eyes widened. " _No_ ," he whispered.

Luna looked over to the door quizzically—her blush was long-forgotten—and she stared at the figures. "'Little bro'?" she repeated.

Igneel's eyes widened as he retracted his flames. "That's right! That must mean…"

The two figures took the material of their hoods. The other figure spoke in a female voice, highly amused. "Long time, no see…"

The pair took off their hoods. Both had identical hazel in their eyes with flecks of red in them and a darker shade of blue in their hair. While he had his hair in a wild ponytail and his bandana was around his neck, her hair was messily short, reaching just her shoulders with a yellow headband.

She smirked at him. "Isn't that right, _little bro_?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 009**

 _The Iron Twins_

鉄双子のリターン。嫉妬は、すべての色で来ます。

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Before Gale could even consider answering, the guild erupted into cheers.

"The Iron Twins are home!"

"Welcome back!"

"Galileo and Liv are home!"

"Welcome home, Leo and Livy!"

"It's the Trouble Twins!"

Levy burst throw the crowd and brought her kids into a hug. Even as their mother, she was still relatively shorter than them. Tears were in her eyes as she embraced them.

"You're home," she breathed happily. "You two are home."

Galileo and Liv hugged back their mother softly.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Galileo laughed.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Galileo Redfox_

 _ **Age**_ _: 18_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Iron_

 _ **Likes**_ _: pizza_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: thunder_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Galileo may be a tough warrior, but he has a soft spot for certain books and, more importantly, many women._

Levy looked over at Olivia and laughed as she wiped away her tears. "You've grown up so much," she blubbered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled at her mother. "It's good to see you too."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Olivia Redfox_

 _ **Age**_ _: 18_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Iron_

 _ **Likes**_ _: thunder_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: pizza_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Olivia may lack chest, but she has a big fighting spirit!_ ⌟

"She didn't really grow since she still doesn't have a chest," Galileo snickered.

Olivia scowled at her twin and swatted at him. "I have half a mind to punch you," she threatened.

"Oh, please, do it. Not like you didn't do that for a majority of the mission," Galileo said dryly.

"Because you were being an idiot!" Olivia snapped. "What type of person tries to talk to a monster that has no ears?"

Galileo scowled back at her. "Shut up, shorty."

" _We're the same height_!"

Fairy Tail unanimously sweatdropped as the Iron Twins argued. _Already back and the first thing they do is argue?_ they thought simultaneously.

There came a chuckle. "Give it a rest, you two," came a grumbling demand. "We're glad to have you back."

Galileo and Olivia stopped arguing to see Gajeel looming over them with his fanged grin.

Galileo grinned at his father. "Hey, old man," he greeted.

Olivia smiled brightly at her father. "Hi, Papa!"

Gajeel put a scarred hand on either twin's head. "Can't believe you two made it back in one piece. I was sure one of you was going to kill the other," he cackled.

Levy elbowed him harshly in the side. " _Gajeel_!" she reprimanded.

"I was thinking about it," Olivia confessed.

Levy looked at Olivia through narrowed eyes. " _Olivia Lily_ ," she began to scold.

Galileo laughed loudly—it sounded more nervous than cheerful—and swung an arm around Olivia. "Oh, Livy's just joking! We were on our best behavior!" He turned to give Olivia a blinding smile. "Weren't we, darling twin sister who needs to learn to _shut – up_?" he hissed.

Olivia looked at her twin in confusion. "But what about the ban—?"

" _So_ , where'd Gale run off to?" Galileo asked, looking around and ignoring his sister. "Wasn't he just here?"

Levy looked at the twins suspiciously. "Olivia, what were you saying about a 'ban'?"

Olivia's lips twitched in a nervous smile. "Um, well—"

"Hey, let's go catch up!"

When Levy blinked, Galileo was shoving Olivia deep into the guild hall. Levy moved to pull them back, but Gajeel easily held her in his arms. She squirmed and called, "You two get back here! What did you do?"

"Easy there, shrimp," Gajeel soothed. "Probably just wrecked half a town and got banned."

" _How can you be so calm!?"_

As Galileo and Olivia made their way through the guild hall, Luna belatedly came to a realization.

 _Oh… They must have written Gale the letter._

"Gale," Luna started, looking over at him, "did you—?"

Gale was missing.

Luna looked around, wide-eyed. "Where did he—?"

" _Psst_. Blondie."

Luna looked to see Gale's hand beckoning her at from the entrance to the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

 _How did you get there so fast?_

Quietly, Luna slipped under the bar flap and crept over to the entrance of the kitchen. She looked around, but saw no one inside. "Gale?" she asked tentatively. "Gale, are you in here?"

Arms shot out from beside her and pulled her down, making her squeak in surprise. She found herself on all fours and face-to-face with Gale's panic-stricken face. "Blondie, I don't have much time," he told her seriously.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you—?"

"They're going to find me, and it'll be all over," Gale continued. "I'm going to have to go on the run."

"'On the run'? Don't you think you're being a little—?"

Gale put a finger to her lips. "No time for talking," he shushed. He stood up, pulling Luna with him. His eyes scanned the kitchen. "We have enough time to escape through the stairs and onto the roof."

Luna was taken back. "I have to come with you?" she questioned, incredulous.

Gale nodded. "If you don't, they'll get to you too."

"Too bad we already did."

Luna's eyes widened as she was ripped away from Gale and carried out of the kitchen. Luna could only squirm helplessly as someone cackled and carried her into the guild.

" _Hey_! Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Oh, come on, Blondie. Not even a little excited to see your favorite Iron Mage?" came a teasing remark.

Luna stopped struggling when she heard the familiarity of the voice. "Galileo?" she guessed.

Luna was put down safely on the guild floor and looked up before her at the slitted hazel eyes that still retained their playful air from the last time she saw them. She could never forget the fanged smile. She beamed at him and tackled him into a hug. "Galileo, you're back!" she squealed.

Galileo laughed and picked Luna up before swinging her around. "You're the best welcoming committee ever, my precious little blonde! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Luna said back.

Galileo stopped swinging her around and set her down on her feet. The two refused to let go of each other and had matching smiles.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming back?" she asked him.

"Well, we were hoping our little bro would say something, but clearly, he didn't," came Olivia's words.

Luna looked over Galileo's shoulder to see Olivia offering her a half-smile.

"You've grown, Blondie," Olivia remarked.

Luna grinned and broke out of Galileo's arms and raced to give Olivia a crushing hug. "It's good to see you, Livy," she gushed. "I can't believe it's been six months."

"Neither can I," Olivia agreed as she pulled out of Luna's embrace. She patted Luna's head. "It feels like we left only yesterday."

A quieter voice spoke up. "Gally-gally, Ollie, it's good to see you both."

Olivia looked up to see Orochi carrying a crate in his hands—his gloved hands. "Chi-chi," she murmured, "it's good to see you too."

Orochi was that tan-skinned, nerdy type of attractive with a bit of edge. He wore black framed glasses that fit him handsomely as well as his Fairy Tail varsity jacket with the sleeves rolled up a little. His deep purple hair was in that punk, undercut style, though he maintained long bangs that were swept to his right side and his hair was long enough to be held back in a high ponytail. If there was anything very unique about Orochi, it was his eyes, his gauges, and his tattoos—something Kinana disapproved of for a time. His eyes were snakelike and easily could be pegged as piercing and seductive. He had small purple gauges in his ears, nothing fancy, but they looked like snakeskin. And his tattoos were endless. The tattoo that really caught your eye was the serpent ouroboros around his neck with a Fioren phrase on the skin of the snake. But there were tattoos on his arms and all over his body, some you would understand and some you would have to ask about.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Orochi_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, part-time bartender_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Poison_

 _ **Likes**_ _: designing tattoos_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: beer_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Come to Orochi if you're ever feeling like getting a tattoo or if you're willing to test out one of his newest chemical solutions!_ ⌟

Orochi shifted the crate. "Getting home right in time for the festival? You two certainly cut it close," he teased kindly.

Galileo snickered. "Well, we would've been home sooner if _someone_ didn't whine about cramps for a week."

Olivia smacked Galileo to the ground, ignoring his cry of pain. "I guess we are cutting it close, but we didn't want to miss the festival," she answered Orochi.

Galileo shakily got up, rubbing his head. "Crazy bitch," he muttered.

Orochi nodded at the twins. "Hopefully, this festival tops last years," he prayed. "Ollie, are you doing Miss Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I would," Galileo butted in. "Guild girls are family. But I'd give anything to put at the contest for the next Aphrodite Angel." He practically salivated as he thought of women strutting down a stage wearing nothing but lingerie and a winning smile.

"Only you would think of something like that," Orochi sighed, shaking his head.

Galileo put his hands on Orochi's shoulders. A serious looked entered his eyes. " _Dude_. Think about the chicks. _Countless_ of hot chicks strutting their stuff. There's one winner and tons of losers. And guess who will be there to mend the losers' broken heart?"

"I could have an infinity guesses and I still wouldn't guess you," Olivia grumbled.

Orochi smiled at them both. "I'll see you two later, okay? I promised Aunt M I'd deliver these crates outside."

As Orochi walked away, Olivia called, "See you!" She looked around the guild, watching her guild mates work and laugh. "I know we've been gone for months, but it doesn't even feel like that. But I guess a lot has changed in these past months."

Igneel butted in. "Yeah. Lu finally got her powers!" he boasted.

Galileo and Olivia both looked at Luna in surprise. "You got your Magic?" they asked in unison.

Luna nodded shyly, playing with a strand of her hair.

Pride lit up Galileo's face. "Blondie, that's amazing!" he cheered. A hand went on Luna's cheek and pinched it. "Someone's getting all grown up, ain't she?" he cooed.

Luna whined, trying to pull away. "Galileo, quit it!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "How are we even twins? Geez. You're so annoying," she muttered.

Galileo grinned and shook his head in mock despair. "All that pent up anger in such a small person…"

" _We're the same height_!"

Galileo let go of Luna and stood to his full height. His eyes scanned the guild hall. "So, where's that little bro of mine? I thought I saw him somewhere."

Luna's eyes drifted to see Gale behind the bar furiously waving his hands and shaking his head at her. She bit back a smile.

 _He must really be afraid of his—_

"Hey, look, there he is!" Igneel said loudly as he pointed at a now spotted Gale.

Gale glared at Igneel. " _You little fu_ —!"

"Little bro!"

Gale's eyes widened as Galileo easily picked him up and brought him onto the other side of the bar counter. Galileo brought Gale into a crushing hug that left Gale's eyes wide and his face rapidly gaining a different color.

"We've missed you so much, little bro!" Galileo smirked. "And you've grown so much."

Gale blushed as he tried getting out of Galileo's arms. "Yeah, whatever. Just _let go_ of me!" he demanded in a wheeze. Galileo set Gale down and Gale breathed in deeply. "Geez. Are you tryin' to kill me?" Gale accused.

Galileo chuckled and crossed his arms. "If I said, 'yes', what would you do about it?" he asked, leaning close to Gale's face. Sadistic hazel clashed with wide ruby and a leer was met with a slack jaw.

Olivia snorted in half-annoyance half-amusement. "Cut it out, would you? You're scaring him."

Galileo only chuckled more and leaned back while an embarrassed look crossed Gale's face as he glared up at his sister. "I wasn't scared!" he defended.

"It's okay, little bro." Olivia roughly patted Gale's head, causing him to wince. "We know you're still a wimp."

"I'm _not_ a wimp!" Gale snapped. "I got stronger while you guys were gone!"

Igneel shook his head. "Did _not_ ," he countered. "You're still the same loser."

Gale rounded on Igneel with a snarl on his lips. "You want to go, Dragneel?" he challenged.

Igneel butted heads with Gale, pushing him back. "Anytime and anywhere, Redfox."

Gale pushed back with his head. "Fine. How about right now?" he suggested in a growl.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Temperamental idiots," she muttered.

Luna laughed nervously as she watched Gale and Igneel insult each other as each one tried to get the other off balance. "I wouldn't say, 'idiots'…"

Julia cut in. "No, Lu. 'Idiots' are definitely what they are," she agreed, giving Olivia a high five.

"I know for a fact I can win against perverts like you," Igneel fired.

"For the last time, I'm not a damn perv!" Gale retorted.

" _You looked at Lu's panties!"_

" _It was an accident!"_

Cane sidled up to Luna and threw an arm around her. "There's my favorite girl," he cooed. "You know how I know you're my favorite girl? Because you help me out every time I need you."

Luna gave Cane a flat look. "What is it _this_ time?"

Cane clapped his hands in prayer. "Beautiful, there's this crazy chick I took on a date a few days ago and she might've thought you and I are together and she thinks she still has a shot with me, so if I could just borrow your panties for a second—"

Luna's eyes widened at that. " _What_?" she exclaimed.

"It's for the greater good," Cane hissed, begging.

"What 'greater good'?" Luna snapped.

"Um, hello, _me_ ," Cane snapped back. "I'm the greatest 'good' you will _ever_ have in your life, so, please, beautiful, I just need your panties for, like, a hot second and then you could—"

Gale and Igneel instantly turned their glares onto Cane. " _Get away from her!_ " they roared at him with fists raised.

 _BAM_.

Cane was on the ground withering in pain from the punches he received. "Never mind. I think my broken nose will drive her away," he groaned.

Galileo rolled up a sleeve and rolled his shoulder. "Well, it _has_ been a while since I've been part of a guild brawl," he supposed. He put a fist in his other hand and grinned at Gale and Igneel with a glint in his eyes. "I think I see my first victims."

Igneel grinned right back. "Fine then. I can take both of you losers on," he claimed.

Olivia face-palmed. "Please don't tell me they're _actually_ going to fight," she groaned.

Galileo heard her words and grinned back at her. "Come on, sis. It'll be fun to kick some ass," he tried to bribe.

Luna smiled uncertainly at the thought of a brawl.

 _When we fight, we still manage to destroy the guild hall. And with the Harvest Festival was so close…_

"Maybe we shouldn't," Luna tried to gently discourage.

"Sure. Why not?"

Luna gawked at a smirking Olivia. "You're agreeing to this?"

Olivia cracked her knuckles. "Of course. I've been waiting to knock some sense into my idiot twin since we were born."

Galileo laughed heartily. "Like you could touch me," he teased.

"She might not, but I can!"

Luna and Julia watched as Igneel landed the first punch on Galileo's jaw.

Galileo looked at Igneel with a ready smirk and challenge in his eyes as he rubbed his jaw. "Some punch there, Dragneel. But let me show you how it's done."

And from there, it went downhill.

Galileo punched Igneel and Igneel flew into Nashi who had been sitting at a nearby table talking to Mary Jane. Both women got up, annoyed, and Nashi threw a punch back at Igneel. Igneel tried to kick Nashi down, but instead kicked Penelope who knocked into Mystogan and Mystogan spilt his tea all-over Gray. Gray shot up in a yelp and ended up hitting Natsu who punched him back. Gray ran into Erza who lashed out a sword. Laxus, irate, tried to calm down Gray, but ended up getting swung at by Gajeel who had been trying to punch Gray. It was not long the entire guild jumped into the brawl with tables and chairs flying as well as people.

Luna looked at the chaos and sighed. " _Great_. Now we have _more_ work to do," she muttered.

A tug on her hand made Luna looked over to see Gale on the ground, grasping her hand. "Come with me," he ordered quietly, ducking as a blast of Magic zoomed over his head.

Luna looked at Gale curiously and noticed there was something in his eyes. Regardless, she nodded.

°•°•°•°

They had ended up on the roof. Luna had followed him in silence, allowing him to keep hold of her hand as he led her up the steps on and to their destination. Once they hit the roof, Gale had left go of her hand and walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out a Magnolia. Luna had stopped and observed him.

 _I can tell something's been bothering him since this morning. He looks so…sad._

Luna walked over to Gale and took up the position to his right. She looked at him and noticed the far-off look in his eyes. Concern flood her own. "Gale," she said softly, "what's bothering you?"

Gale kept looking in the distance as though he was searching for something. "It's hard, you know," he admitted in a low rumble, "when they come back."

Luna instantly knew who he meant.

"My mom and my old man were so proud of them when they were the first in Fairy Tail history to become S-Class at the same time," Gale went on saying. "They made a name for themselves as 'the Iron Twins' all around Fiore." He chuckled humorlessly. "Guess they deserved it. They're strong."

"So are you," Luna chimed in.

Gale looked away. "Not like them," he admitted. "When they showed potential in Iron Magic, you should have seen my old man. He was so damn _happy_. He started working them hard and, sometimes, it would just be Mom and I at home for the rest of the night and well into the next day. And when they came home, you could tell how proud the old man was of those two. They had something I will never have with him no matter what I do."

Luna could feel the sadness in Gale's words and her eyes softened in realization. "You felt like a disappointment to him," she whispered.

"I _am_ a disappointment to him," Gale correctly harshly. "What good am I to him? His only son that doesn't show any potential in Iron Magic? Blondie, I'm a _failure_ in his eyes."

Luna shook her head. "You don't mean that. You're not a failure to him."

Gale shot her a sarcastic smirk. "I'm as good as, Blondie," he told her. "No one has to tell me what I already know. No matter what I did, I couldn't understand Iron Magic. All I felt was the earth and gemstones and that's the Magic I studied." His fist tightened its grip on the railing. "I should have tried harder. Maybe I could've made my old man as proud of me as he is with Leo and Livy."

"He _is_ proud of you," Luna insisted. "He's _always_ been proud of you."

Gale only snorted.

Luna stared at him.

 _Is he serious? How could he even think…?_

She bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"How _dare_ you think such a thing," Luna said lowly.

Gale remained silent.

"You think you're the only one that feels like a failure?" Luna questioned.

Gale sighed. "Blondie, listen—"

" _Don't_ ," Luna stopped. "You're _not_ a failure. You've made something of yourself and you've trained hard for it. You're a Fairy Tail Mage. We don't believe in failure. And neither does your dad." She grabbed onto Gale's shoulder and forced him to face her. Blazing chocolate clashed with sad red. "So what if Galileo and Livy went into Iron Magic? So _what_? Nashi decided she was more suited for Divine Soul. And even though Igneel went into Fire Magic, my papa is just as proud of him as he is with all of us. And Luke went into Zen Magic even when he showed signs of Celestial Spirit Magic. But my mama still trains with him and couldn't be prouder." Luna brought Gale's head closer to hers. "No one gives a damn _what_ Magic you study. They care about what you _do_ with it. And what you've done has made _everyone_ proud of you. Your _family_ is proud. Our _guild_ is proud. And _I'm_ proud of you too."

Something glistened in Gale's eyes that Luna did not recognize. "Did you just…swear?"

Luna shoved him away. "That's what you got out of that?" she huffed.

Gale's lips twitched into a grin and a little chuckle split from his mouth. "Blondie, you're, like, one of the _purest_ people I know. Hearing you swear isn't often. Kinda digging it."

Luna rolled her eyes away from him and crossed her arms. "And, here I thought I was getting through to you, but I guess I just wasted my breath."

Gale shook his head and stepped over to her. "Nah, you didn't. I heard every word that came out of your mouth. How could I not when you decided to randomly grab me?"

Luna flushed at that, but turned away from him even more. "It… It was in the heat of the moment," she argued weakly.

Gale snorted his laugh. "Yeah. It was in the heat of something." His hand went to her cheek and tilted her face so softened ruby clashed with firm chocolate. "You mean it, though?" he wanted to know.

Luna nodded. "Every word."

Gale breathed out through his nose. "How do you do it?" he asked her. "How do you know what to say?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Luna joked. "I guess it comes from us knowing each other too well, huh?"

Gale hesitated. "Because we're friends, right?" he checked.

Luna shot him an amused, yet puzzled look. "Well, yeah. What else would we be?"

Gale only pulled Luna into a hug she was not prepared for. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly. She softened and hugged him back. He laughed into her neck, making her skin tingle. "You're the greatest friend I could ask for, Blondie," he murmured.

"You're the greatest friend I could ask for too," Luna murmured back. "Just don't tell that to Silver or E. Silver would cry and E would kick your ass."

"Blondie-girl, you've _got_ to stop swearing," Gale laughed. "You're going to turn on a guy with that mouth."

"This is your fault. Your bad language is rubbing off on me," Luna murmured into his chest.

Gale snorted. "The dragon influencing the princess in his bad ways? I'm kind of liking the sound of that."

Luna laughed as Gale's words tickled her and tried to pull away. "Stop it! You're tickling me!"

She felt Gale smile into her skin and he tightened his hold.

"Really? Like this?" He sighed into her neck, and Luna laughed, feeling her skin tingle.

"Stop!" she whined. "You're such a jerk!"

"And you're such a princess," Gale teased back as he released her from his hug. "Little princess turning naughty because of his dragon."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Is that supposed to mean something dirty?"

Gale raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "You want it to be?"

Luna rolled her eyes at him, disgusted. "Ugh. You're gross," she muttered. "We going down or staying up here for any longer?"

"I'm ready to go back down there," Gale decided. He lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Luna's face. His face softened into an expression of gratitude. "Thanks, Blondie," he said softly.

Luna smiled brightly at him. "Well, what are friends for?" she asked as she moved away from Gale and walked back to the entrance to the roof.

Gale looked at Luna as she walked away with longing deep-seated in his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered, "what are friends for?"

°•°•°•°

The brawl at the guild had ended before the two came downstairs. Erza had scolded the guild while getting a headache about the repairs she would have to do. Regardless, as some members fixed the guild hall, others continued with the preparations for the Harvest Festival. Luna and Gale came out of the kitchen and Gale lifted the bar flap for both of them to walk through. Luna looked around to see Cane with his taped nose trying to flirt with Julia who brushed him off easily as she carried her crate.

Luna's lips twitched. "Nice to see Cane hasn't lost his flirting spirit," she commented.

Cane smacked Julia's bottom and Julia's eyebrow twitched.

Gale smirk. "Not for long," he said in a singsong voice.

 _BANG_.

Cane clutched his nose in agony while a satisfied Julia walked away.

Luna laughed. "He should know by now not to mess with Julia."

"She's a tough woman," Gale commented. "That's something I admire."

Luna glanced over at Gale whom was watching Julia as she set her crate down and listened to instructions from Kinana. "Something you admire, huh?" Luna repeated. She looked at Julia.

 _She_ **is** _very smart. And even without Magic, she uses those weapons she crafts on her own. It takes skill to do that. And to live in a Magic Guild… It takes strength to not be a Mage and be born into a magical family._

Luna looked away.

 _I could never compare._

A hand rubbed her arm. "Yeah. I guess it is something to admire," she supposed.

A large hand landed on Luna. "Why the long face, Blondie?" came a question.

Luna looked up to see Galileo looking down at her, concerned. She smiled up at him. "Nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

"Well, stop it. You look cuter when you're smiling, not looking sad," Galileo advised.

Luna's smile brightened. "Thanks, Galileo."

Gale quickly pulled Luna to him and threw a glare at his brother. "Hands off," he barked. "And stop calling her 'Blondie'. That's my name for her."

Olivia walked over to them. "We can call her 'Blondie' too, little bro. You have no say." She grinned at him. " _Unless_ you think you can take us," she added with a gleam in her eye.

Gale paled. "N-N-No thanks," he stammered.

"Pussy," Galileo fake-coughed.

Olivia's grin turned satisfied. "Thought so. Anyways, Galileo and I are going out to lunch and we want you to come with us, little bro."

"We want to catch up with you," Galileo carried on. He looked at Luna and hastily added, "And Luna can come too!"

Luna looked surprised at the invitation. "I can?"

Gale's eyebrows rose. "She can?" he echoed, incredulous and slightly relieved.

Galileo nodded and Olivia answered, "Of course. We want to hear all about both your adventures."

Luna shook her head. "I shouldn't," she tried to refuse. "You two should catch up with family before me."

"Hey, no getting out of this one, my little blonde," Galileo said. "You're coming with us and that's final."

Luna looked at Galileo softly. "Galileo…"

Olivia added in a mutter, "Besides, you're going to become family anyways with Gale's huge cr—"

Gale covered Olivia's mouth frantically and forced a laugh, causing Galileo to smirk and Luna to look at him in confusion. "Well, let's get going, right? Where are we headed?" he asked Galileo, not moving as Olivia threw him an amused look.

"Just a café down the street," Galileo replied. Swiftly, he picked up Luna and cradled her in his arms.

"Galileo!" Luna exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Well I can't just walk in there without carrying a cute girl and Olivia's too heavy," Galileo explained.

A tick mark appeared on Olivia's forehead as she glowered at her twin and pushed Gale away. " _I_ am _not_ _fat_!" she snapped.

Gale walked over to Galileo and held out his arms. "You're too old for her," he snapped. "Just give her to me."

"No," Galileo childishly sassed back as he pulled Luna closer to him. "I haven't seen her in months. Stop being selfish!"

"I'm not selfish! You're too old for her! Give her to me!"

"You can't hog her to yourself!"

"Why don't I just walk by myself?" Luna suggested quietly.

However, the brothers ignored her.

"Give me her!" Gale argued.

"No!" Galileo refused.

"Give her!"

"She's _mine_!" Galileo took off with Luna in arms, cackling his strange laugh. "You can have her back at the café if you can catch us!"

Gale gritted his teeth and dashed after his older brother as he left the guild. "Give her back!" he shouted after them while poor Luna looked puzzled on the whole argument.

Olivia trailed after them at a slower pace, shaking her head. "Well played, Leo. Well played."

°•°•°•°

Luna looked at Galileo and Olivia in disbelief. "No _way_! You really found a city made of _metal_?"

Olivia nodded while Galileo and Gale continued to eat their food at an unorthodox pace. "Yeah. It was amazing. It was all the way on the other side of Fiore and was hidden in the mountains. Most people living there were Metal Mages," Olivia said.

The four of them were inside the café Galileo had spoken about. The place was relaxed with sandy brown walls and natural light and the people were always smiling pleasantly. They were at their own semi-circular booth with Olivia sitting on one end and Galileo on another with Gale and Luna in between them.

Galileo swallowed his large mouthful of food and nodded in agreement. "The whole place ran off Metal Magic. The people there used Metal Magic like we never saw. We stayed with the leader to train under her after we finished our mission." He scowled. "She was _terrible_."

Olivia grinned. "You're just mad because you could never impress her and she liked me more," she claimed.

"She didn't like men," Galileo snapped.

"Oh, really? Tell that to her _husband_ and _four sons_!" Olivia retorted.

Luna chuckled. "I can't believe I missed hearing you two argue considering I hear Nashi and Igneel fight every day."

Galileo sidled up to Luna's side and threw an arm around her while pinching her cheeks. "Aw! Luna, my love, you're getting too cute again," he teased.

Luna blushed and whined. " _Galileo_!"

Galileo was suddenly pushed away by an annoyed Gale.

"Stop it. You're hurting her," Gale snapped as he brought Luna closer to him.

Galileo only grinned and offered Luna half a chicken sandwich. "Hey, Luna, want some?" he asked.

Luna smiled happily and held out a hand. "I'd love—!"

"No, have some of mine!" Gale butted in.

Luna looked over at Gale and he held up a BLT for her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "But—"

"Just let me feed you," Gale said gently.

Luna looked at Gale for a moment before smiling. "Okay," she agreed.

Gale smiled and lifted the sandwich to Luna's lips. She took a mouthful of sandwich and chewed carefully.

Olivia shared a look with Galileo. "So, Lu, tell us about what you've been up to," she requested. "How's it been with your Magic?"

"What type of Magic are you studying?" Galileo butted in.

Luna swallowed her mouthful and answered sheepishly, "I actually don't know what type of Magic I showed potential in."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

Luna nodded and looked down at her lap. "It all came out in such a rush when I first used it by accident. And on the first mission I went on, I could to create portals and clean the poison in the air. But that's all I can really do. I don't know what it means," she explained.

"But she's going to train," Gale put in. "And she'll be using Magic like it's nothing in no time."

"No doubt," Galileo agreed. "I'm sure _ma chérie_ will be kickin' major ass one day."

Luna shot Galileo a grateful smile. "Thanks, Galileo," she appreciated.

Galileo chuckled and patted Luna's head. "No problem, L."

"How was your first mission?" Olivia asked.

"More difficult than it should've been," Gale answered. His mood had soured just by remembering the mission. "It was in the Arborea Summit. Mystogan heard something strange was going on there, so he, Lance, Gary, Nashi, Blondie, and I went to check it out. Turns out there was a lot more there than we thought." Gale set down the sandwich to clench his fist. "If it hadn't been for Blondie—"

Luna put a hand on top of Gale's fist. "I'm _fine_ ," she reassured. "It's okay."

Gale looked at Luna with a glare. "How can you even say that?" he snapped. "You could have _died_! All of us could have died! That bastard could have taken you—!"

"But he _didn't_ ," Luna pointed out. "I'm still here. We're all fine now. Missions like this are something I _have_ to get used to, that's all. Everyone goes on hard missions."

"But _you_ shouldn't," Gale insisted. "It was your _first_ mission. It should have been easy, not life-threatening."

"Well, life just isn't fair, Gale. You know that." At Gale's less-than-pleased look, Luna sighed and put a hand on his cheek. She stared into his eyes in understanding while he stared back at her in anger. "Even if the next mission I take is hard or easy, things happen. And I know you're going to be there to protect me when I can't."

"How can you be so sure?" Gale mumbled. "I couldn't protect you in the tunnels."

"You did by not giving up," Luna insisted. "And I trust in you to be there for me and have my back just like I'd do for you."

Gale searched Luna's eyes for a hint she had doubts, for a hint she was lying, but all he saw was her honesty. He let out a breathy laugh and managed to grin. "You've got some faith, Blondie," he admitted. "Stubborn woman."

Luna smiled at him. "Well, you _did_ teach me to be stubborn," she joked.

Neither of them noticed Olivia and Galileo stared at the two of them with matching knowing expressions. Their eyes just kept locked on each other.

Gale snorted. "I didn't need to teach you what you already know," he teased.

Luna rolled her eyes playfully. "No need to be mean, _Earth Dragon_ ," she mocked.

Gale leaned closer to Luna until their noses were brushing. He smirked. "Only to you, Blondie. Only to you." He leaned more and their foreheads touched.

And Luna saw white.

°•°•°•°

 _She woke up on the edge of a cliff with her bare feet on top of rock so smooth she thought it was glass. Before her was a plain of only green grass and nothing more. It extended for miles and miles and either direction and the sky went along with it, blue meeting green somewhere in the distance. There was no direct breeze, but she felt something brushing up against her. However, she did not focus on that. She focused on the sight in front of her. In the middle of plains was the girl she had seen before. The girl's blonde hair had grown out into a lengthier braid, but the girl looked radiant in a way that was older and a more mature beauty._

 _The dragon had grown in size and power and intimidation. Its black scales gleamed in the sunlight and its tail was slightly raised as though it was happy. Its body had grown three times the size since she had last seen it, but it did not intimidate her. Not when its head was ducked down in order to nuzzle against the girl. The girl laughed and caressed the dragon's snout and it happily allowed the girl to do so, licking the girl every once and a while and sniffing the girl. She watched in amazement. Was it possible for a dragon to be so affectionate to a human?_

 _A gust of wind suddenly attacked her and she had to shield herself from looking at the girl and the dragon. The wind had come so abruptly, but left the same way. It stopped after a few moments—just stopped. No dying wind. It stopped. She lifted her head to find the girl and the dragon._

 _But the scene had changed._

 _Before her was chaos on the ground and death in the sky. The grass had been burned away into char and fire besmirched the ground in several spots. On the horizon, she could see the world was giving into suffering. She did not have to see to know there were villages suffering the same fate, people too. The sky was painted in darkness with a sun on its last pants of breath and the moon greedily taking the air from it, turning a vicious red due to its sins._

 _She saw the girl standing in the midst of it all. Tears rained down the girl's cheeks, but the girl's body did not curl upon itself. The girl still stood strong with tattered clothes and burn marks and gashes marring the girl's body. Still, with those wounds, the girl looked beautiful. All of a sudden, a horrendous roar shook the earth, but neither she nor the girl were frightened. Rather than run, the girl turned around. She watched as the girl turned to face her and it seemed the girl was staring right at her. She and the girl locked eye contact for what seemed an eternity._

 _The girl mouthed something._

 _The scene evaporated into black._

 _Another roar._

 _A sob._

" _I wish—…"_

" _Traitor!"_

 _Silence._

°•°•°•°

"—die? Blondie, you okay?" came a fretting grumble. There was a twinge of panic in his voice. "Talk to me, _please_."

Luna found herself opening her eyes to see Gale looking down at her worriedly. She took a moment slowly blink as though clearing her head. "Wha…? What happened?" she asked Gale.

"You closed your eyes and nearly passed out, that's what," Gale snapped, but his eyes scanned her for any signs of hurting. "Are you okay?"

Luna offered him a smile to cover up her disturbance. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

By the frown on his face and the look in his eyes, he did not believe her. Luna looked to see Galileo and Olivia looking at her carefully and offered them a brighter smile.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm _fine_ ," Luna stressed. "I tend to just zone out at times, I guess."

Neither of them looked convinced, but Galileo lightened the mood by grinning and patting Luna's head. "What did I tell you about thinking, _ma chère_ _?_ " he teased. He switched to stretching Luna's cheeks. "Come on. You look cuter when you're smiling, not when you're zoning out on us."

" _Galileo_!" Luna whined in a murmur through her stretched cheeks, laughing. "Stop!"

"I think she looks cute either way," Gale muttered, but only Olivia heard him as Luna tried pushing Galileo away.

Olivia observed the look on Gale's face as his eyes kept on Luna who was now laughing as Galileo whispered something into her ear.

 _It's strange to see him so quiet. I know he's not very talkative, but…something's different._

"Hey! Hey, Lu!"

The whole table looked over to see Nashi walking over to them with a smile on her face.

"Nashi," Luna greeted. "What's up, sis?"

Nashi stopped at their table. "Sorry to break this up, but Mama and Papa want us home," she announced.

Luna frowned. "Did something happen?"

Nashi shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. They just want us to come home." She looked at Olivia and Galileo and smiled at them both. "Hey, Livy. Hey, Leo. Welcome home."

Olivia smiled. "Good to see you, Nashi."

Galileo slid out of the booth to loom over Nashi and give her a smirk as he gave her a once-over. "Seems like you grew in all the right places, _pinky_ ," he whistled appreciatively.

Nashi grinned. "It's about time you noticed, _ponytail_."

"Hey, I've _always_ noticed!" Galileo protested as he gave Nashi a tight hug. "Man, how much I missed this chest," he sighed dreamily as he pressed Nashi closer to him. "Did you miss me too?"

Nashi only laughed. "Of _course_ I did!" She, then, broke out of his embrace to raise an amused eyebrow at you. "But, unlike you, Iron Man, I didn't miss you because of one thing."

Galileo mockingly gasped. "You naughty, little Angel!" he scolded. "Have some respect, woman! I missed you for a _bunch_ of reasons! They just all happen to revolve around one thing. One thing that we could do later?" He added in the offer with a cock of his eyebrow, half-questioning and half-amused.

Nashi obliged him in an offer of her own. "Or tonight?"

Galileo whooped as he pulled Nashi in for a rough hug. "Yes, my little _mamacita_ , you are speaking my language," he said as he planted kisses all-over her face.

Luna stared at Galileo and Nashi in confusion before leaning close to Gale. "What place are they talking about?" she whispered in his ear.

Gale shivered and scooted away from Luna, a blush painting his cheeks. "Ah-ha," he laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. "I'm, uh, not really sure myself."

Nashi pulled himself away from Galileo who had taken liberty in whispering fast words in Nashi's ear. "Lu, you ready to go?" she breathed, though her voice shook a little.

Luna laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." She slid out of the booth. A hand clamped on her wrist stopped her from leaving and she turned to see Gale frowning at her. She frowned as well. "Gale? You okay?"

"Want me to walk with you two?" Gale proposed.

Luna shook her head at the offer. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine," she promised. At Gale's unconvinced look, she chuckled. "I really will be." She moved away.

Gale let go of her wrist.

Nashi, suddenly, slapped Galileo's hand away from her and glared at him. "Okay, that's not fair and you know it," she growled at him.

Galileo smirked. "What can I say? I know how to make the angels sing. But, does she want to sing now or later?"

Nashi glared at him for one beat. Then, another. Then, another. Then, she groaned, stomping a foot. "Ugh! _Fine_!" she snapped, though sounded annoyed with herself. She put her hands on her face and groaned into them. "I'm so pathetic," she murmured.

Galileo punched the air. "Hell _yes_! Daddy – _one_ , baby girl – _zero_!" he cheered.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what now? What do you mean by 'daddy' and 'baby girl'?"

Galileo tried to explain it to Luna. "Okay, let's put it this way. It's like if Gale was your 'daddy', got it? And you—"

"—are completely innocent and doesn't need to know any of this until she's thirty," Olivia finished, shooting her brother a glare.

"'Know' what?" Luna demanded to know.

Nashi sighed. "Forget it, Lu. I wouldn't even try to understand," she advised. "I'm going to go with Iron Man somewhere—"

"For a few hours," Galileo decided to input unhelpfully. "Maybe more. Who knows? She may not come ho—"

Nashi elbowed him in the stomach and shot him a death glare. "Keep talking and you get a few minutes of my time," she hissed at him.

Galileo clutched his gut. "After this abuse, I better get hours," he heaved.

"'Hours' for what?" Luna wondered. She was simply curious. "Where are you two going?"

Nashi shut her eyes as she let out a breath. "Just…somewhere. _Please_ don't tell Papa that, okay?" she begged, opening her eyes to give Luna a look.

Luna recognized it and nodded, straightening up. "Got it. Sister Pact," she remembered.

Nashi nodded. "Sister Pact," she echoed. She looked at Gale. "Hey, Gale, mind walking Lu home in my place?"

Gale was already sliding out of the booth. "I—"

"I'll be find on my own," Luna finished for him firmly. She gave Gale a look. "Some time alone on the walk would be good for me."

Gale wanted to argue with her. His eyes glared into hers and his jaw locked, wanting badly to protest. But, he let out a loud exhale through his nose and looked away. " _Whatever_ ," he grumbled.

Nashi looked at her sister in concern. "You sure you want to walk home by yourself?" she wanted to check. "I can walk you home and get back to Galileo later."

Luna blinked at her sister, then looked over Nashi's shoulder to see Galileo shaking his head and clasping his hands in prayer as though silently begging her. She chuckled at his gestures before turning back to her sister. "I'll be just fine, sis, don't you worry," Luna assured. "You and Galileo have fun, okay?"

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "You sur—"

Galileo rushed to Luna and grabbed her in a bear hug. "You are God-sent, _ma_ _chérie_ , you hear me? _God – freaking – sent_ ," he whispered in her ear.

Luna laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm your hero. You totally owe me, you know."

Galileo pressed a kiss on her forehead before backing up to give her a smile and a wink. "Oh, I'll pay you in full, little lady. Scout's honor." He turned to Nashi with a Cheshire grin. He rubbed his hands together plottingly, excitedly. "Oh, I'm going to have some fun with you, Angel-face," he cackled.

Nashi backed up. "You know what, maybe we should wait," she said, looking less confident the more Galileo grinned at her. "You just got back and I'm sure you're tired."

Galileo took a step forward for each step she took back. "I'm not tired at all, precious," he assured. "Now, come to your Ares, my sweet, thick Aphrodite."

Nashi held up a warning finger. "Galileo," she growled. "Galileo, _think_ about this."

"I have for many months and trust me when I say, working solo just doesn't cut it. Now, let's go." Galileo smirked as he lunged for her. "Time for my date with an angel!"

It was too late for Nashi to move as she was thrown over Galileo's shoulder. Annoyance crossed her face with a mixture of something else. "You are _so dead_ when we get there," she threatened.

Galileo sighed as he placed a hand over his heart. "Babe, you give me shivers when you threaten me." He saluted his siblings and Luna. "Promise to have her back in a few hours!" he called. "She might not be walking straight, but she'll be in one piece!"

Nashi's face was colored pink and she was quick to cover her face with her hands. "Oh, my God, I hate you," she bemoaned.

Luna waved after them. "Bye! Have fun!"

"Oh, they'll have fun all right," Olivia muttered.

Luna turned to Olivia and Gale with bright smiles. "And, with them leaving, I guess I should too."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Gale wanted to check. It was like he was waiting for her to change her mind. "I don't really care. Not like it's a far walk."

" _No_ , Gale, I'm _fine_ ," Luna reassured. "It's sweet of you to insist, but I'll be fine on my own. It'll help clear my head." She nodded at them. "See you both later!" And she walked away and out of the café.

Gale watched Luna leave with eyes fighting to see her reason.

 _What are you hiding, Blondie? What aren't you telling me?_

A hand clasping his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Gale swung his head to see Olivia staring at him with that soul-penetrating stare that you could feel from the top of your head to your toes. He looked away from her. "Yeah. Fine," he rumbled.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "Mom called. Said you got into a brutal fight with a staff member at Uncle Ben's," she reported.

Gale stiffened, but did not deny it.

"You can't keep doing this," Olivia lectured. "How many times is this now? Do you think Blondie appreciates this?"

Silence.

Then—

"Blondie doesn't know."

Olivia's eyes widened at those three words. " _What_?" she whispered, shocked. "How could she not? You've been—"

"Doing _nothing_." Gale lifted his head and steely ruby clashed with disarmed hazel. "This was my first fight. I'm not like this. She knows that." Those words came out as a statement full of confidence, but there was an underlying threat laced.

Olivia scanned her little brother. "So, this is how she knows you, huh? She knows the side of you you _want_ her to know?"

"No," Gale disagreed as he stood up. He looked down at his older sister. "She knows me, Livy. She doesn't know the side no one needs to know."

"I will not lie for you," Olivia told him, short, blunt, and to the point. "You're blood. You're family. But, I don't believe in lying, even by omission. If she asks questions—"

"She _won't_ ," Gale assured in a low voice.

Olivia stared into the eyes of her younger brother, truly stared. She searched him as though she was reading his soul like it was a picture book. She pursed her lips, displeased. "Okay," was all she could say.

Gale stuck a hand in his jacket pocket. "Later," he tossed to her before throwing a wad of jewel down and leaving without another word.

Olivia could only stare at the money that was haphazardly thrown onto the table.

 _Gale… What have you been doing since we've been gone?_

And she did not notice as her own shadow grew in size before detaching itself from her completely.

* * *

Luna sat on her bed whilst her mother raided her closer. Luna looked at her mother with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow. "So, we're going out to dinner?" she checked.

Lucy nodded as she sifted through Luna's closet. "Mmm-hmm. Your father, myself, your uncle Gajeel and Gray, and your aunt Levy and Juvia thought it'd be a good idea to go to the Sunfish Grill for Galileo and Livy's return." She brought out a green halter dress and showed it to Luna. "What about this one?"

Luna shook her head and Lucy put it back in the closet before shuffling around once again.

"Why do I need to dress up for this?" Luna questioned. "I didn't think Sunfish Grill was _this_ fancy."

"It is and it'd be nice for us to dress up once and a while," Lucy answered as she looked at a blue dress with ruffles and wrinkled her nose. She, then, sighed. "Though, your father has been whining about the same thing. Geez. You'd think I'd ask him to find the edge of the earth with the way he's acting," she grumbled.

Luna laughed.

 _Everyone knows how much Papa hates dressing up. But every time, Mama manages to get him to stop after saying something to him._

Lucy pulled out another dress. "How about this for tonight?" she proposed.

Luna looked it over. The dress was a simple white that went to her mid-thigh with a thick black line wrapping around under the bust and outlining the top of the dress with black straps to go with it. Her aunt Mira bought her that dress. She smiled and nodded. "Um, sure, Mama," she agreed.

Natsu's head poked in with a complaint already on his lips. " _Lucy!_ Do I _have_ to pick a tie?" he asked. "They're so stupid!"

Lucy sighed. " _Yes_ , Natsu, you do. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Can't I just wear my scarf?" Natsu suggested hopefully. "You let me wear it at our wedding so you can't tell me it isn't fancy enough!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can wear your scarf," she allowed, half-annoyed half-amused.

Natsu whooped. "Awesome! And Lucy?" A grin wove on his face, showing off his canine teeth. "I plan on collecting tonight," he said before walking away, cackling.

Luna saw her mother turn bright red, but whether from anger or embarrassment was a mystery. "Mama?" she called.

Lucy shook her head and handed Luna the dress. "Put this on and wear those sandals with the straps that go up your legs." She glared at the door. "I need to have a word with your father." Lucy stalked out of the room and closed the door behind her, shouting Natsu's name.

Luna sighed and looked at the dress in her hands. "Guess I have to dress nicely," she supposed.

Luna stood from her bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The bathroom was a delicate tint of red and pink with two sinks a large counter and an even larger mirror. She opted to take a shower and turned on the hot water while shedding her clothes.

" _Traitor!_ "

Luna slipped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run down her body and in her hair.

" _I wish_ —…"

Her eyes softened as she let the hot water soak her.

 _The dragon's soft red eyes_.

She reached for her shampoo and began to wash her hair quietly.

 _The girl's tears and the wounds on her body_.

Luna soon rinsed her hair and worked on her conditioner.

 _The girl's mouth telling her something._

Luna sighed as she worked on her body.

 _Just what was that?_ she wondered. _Was it a dream? Or a nightmare?_ _The dragon was so gentle with her… Could dragons really not be that nice?_

A knock was on bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

She heard the bathroom door partially open. It was Nashi's voice that answered her. "It's me. Just coming in here to get some stuff for my hair and make-up." The door opened all the way and Luna heard Nashi shuffle around the bathroom drawers.

"How was being with Galileo?" Luna asked.

Nashi groaned. "My wrists are _killing_ me and I think he tried to make it so I couldn't even walk," she complained.

Luna grew puzzled at that. "What exactly were you two doing?"

Nashi paused. "Sparring match," she answered smoothly. "Got a little too intense too fast and…" She let out another sigh. "You would think him being gone for months, I'd be at the advantage, but I was totally wrong. He… _really_ knew what he was doing."

Luna hummed. "Do you think I could watch you and Galileo spar? It'd be good for me to—"

"Uh, no, it wouldn't be a good idea," Nashi cut in. "Sorry, Lu, it's just… Well, you know how Galileo is. He wouldn't be a good teacher and our sparring matches aren't even that frequent."

Luna frown, crestfallen. "Oh, right."

Silence drifted between sisters as Nashi raided the bathroom for supplies.

Luna's thoughts drifted back to the girl and her beast.

 _The girl and the dragon._

Luna sighed.

 _Just what did any of this mean?_

Nashi paused in her work when she heard Luna sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked her little sister.

There was silence for a few moments before Luna answered. "Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" she asked in a forced light voice.

Nashi frowned at lies she heard. "Lu, you can tell me what's wrong," she said. "Did something happen at the café?"

Luna laughed. "No, no! I'm fine, sis, don't worry! I guess I'm just a little tired from working all morning on the festival."

"Really?" Nashi probed.

Luna tried to smile. "Yeah. Really," she lied.

Nashi was silent for two beats before sighing. "I trust you to tell me the truth, Lu. You know that." Before Luna could say a word in defense, Nashi kept going. "Want me to do your hair?"

"Sure," Luna agreed, shoulders sagging. "That'd be great."

"Okay. Come get me when you're done."

Footsteps trailed out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Okay," Luna said half-heartedly.

The footsteps stopped.

"And Lu?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"You're not a very good liar."

The bathroom door closed.

Luna released a heavy sigh. "I know," she whispered.

 _I know I can't keep this inside, but I just don't know what to say. My visions don't make any sense._

She thought of the girl and the dragon. The girl with her flowing blonde hair and radiant laugh and the black-scaled dragon with red eyes that were only soft for the girl.

 _What are you trying to tell me? Why is it you two?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Sunfish Grill was one of those restaurants that looked like they only took reservations when, in reality, they took any walk-in that was dressed like a millionaire. The walls may have been gold, but the minimal lighting made it look a romantic shade of golden-brown. The floors were so clean that your reflection could vaguely be seen through it, even with the midnight black color. The tables had on their white coats and seemed popular with wooden chairs crowding around them. Waiters glided across the floors with a grace that only experience could give. A woman took the piano while a man played on his violin and the two of them played together in harmony, the music rising and falling gently. Filling the tables, the bar, and even the outdoor eatery were people in tuxedoes, in suits, in dresses, in shorts, and in skirts.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« The Sunfish Grill is a popular chain restaurant that specializes in any and all seafood and is well known for its seafood paella and pappardelle. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Loud laughter cut through most of the conversation. It was from the table of Fullbuster, Redfox, and Dragneel. The patriarchs of the family sat right beside their queens while their children scattered around them. Galileo was across from Nashi who endured Gary as he flirted with her endless, making her hiss insults at him. Julia and Gale sat beside Nashi in their own conversation. Silver and Luna were next to Olivia who settled next to her twin and Igneel and Luke were right across from them, both speaking about the newest video game that came out.

Gray looked at Galileo, impressed. "Did you really piss off Chief Cheng?" he questioned.

Galileo scowled. " _No_ ," he grumbled as he bit into his chicken.

"Yes, he did," Olivia said, grinning. "He was acting so high and mighty when we trained with her—"

"She kept treating me like a kid!" Galileo butted in with a growl.

Gajeel reached behind Levy and put a hand on Galileo's head. He ruffled his hair. "That's because you are one, kid," he chuckled.

Galileo shoved his father away and tried desperately to fix his hair. "Ma, you don't think I'm a kid, right?" he asked his mother with big, hazel eyes.

Levy laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, Leo. You're my Iron Man, remember?"

Galileo smugly looked back at Olivia across the table. "See? Ma says I'm a man," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"A man-child maybe," Nashi muttered.

Galileo shot her a seductive smirk. "Oh, don't be that way, darling. You and I both know I'm definitely a man," he reminded teasingly.

Natsu did not like the sound of that and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Nashi's eyes widened and she gave her father a big smile. "Oh, n-n-n-nothing, Papa! Galileo is just teasing!" she assured, though the tremor in her voice said otherwise. Her eyes sought out Olivia and they shared a look.

Olivia gave a slight nod and went to eating her food. "Leo, if you're such a man as you say, then why did you cry when you stubbed your toe?" she asked.

"It hurt!" Galileo protested, thoroughly embarrassed at the memory. "And I wasn't crying!"

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure the doctor they called in at the amount of crying you were doing would say the same thing," Olivia said dryly while the table laughed at Galileo's spluttering.

As Galileo fired insults at Olivia who breezily fired them back, and Nashi sighed a breath of relief, a small set of laughter came from the other side of the table. Luna looked up to see Gale and Julia talking in whispers. Gale was grinning like a fool while Julia covered her mouth as her muffled laughter came out. Luna lowered her eyes to her plate of barely touched salmon and potatoes and sighed.

"You okay, Lulu?" came Silver's soft voice.

Luna looked up at Silver with a forced smile. "Yeah. I'm—"

"Are you okay?" Silver repeated, his blue eyes staring at her soulfully. "Lulu, I've known you for too long to actually believe that answer."

Luna looked away from Silver, unable to look him in the eye. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

Silver rested his arm across Luna's shoulders and pulled her close to him until her head rested on his shoulder. "Something's been bothering you since you got here," he murmured in her ear. "Lulu, what's wrong? You've seemed a little off ever since you came home from your first mission."

Luna still said nothing.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Silver asked. It sounded like he already knew the answer. "You saw something in there or maybe it was something else and—" He sighed. "I'm just worried about you," he confessed sincerely.

Luna looked up. Worried ocean blue clashed with weary chocolate.

 _What can I even tell him?_ she wondered. _Master said only a few people could know, but_ —

Another round of small laughter interrupted her thoughts and she did not need to look over to know Gale was the reason Julia was laughing. Her stomach knotted again, but she disregarded it. Instead, she kept looking at Silver's clear blue eyes and saw his friendly concern for her.

 _I've been worrying him. What type of friend am I?_

"I'm sorry, Silver," Luna apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Silver's lips came up into a smile. "You can make it up to me by telling me what's wrong," he proposed.

Luna nodded. "I will," she promised.

 _At least, I'll tell you as much as I can_.

Silver beamed, looking as bright as he always did. "Great! Now, we can enjoy the food!" He picked up a piece of steak on his force and put it in front of Luna. "You have to try this! It's so _good_!" he gushed.

Luna laughed and pushed him away. "Silver, _no_!"

He pushed the fork closer to her. "Just _one_ bite?" he beseeched. "Come on, Lulu!"

"No!" she refused, still laughing.

"You know you want some!"

"Silver, get away from me!"

"Just one bite!" Silver insisted.

Luna tried pushing him back. "Silver—!"

Silver had taken the opportunity to shove the piece of steak in Luna's mouth, her eyes glaring at him as she took the fork and took off the piece of meat. She chewed and swallowed, but said nothing.

Silver looked at her closer, holding back in his laughter. "Well?" he prompted.

Luna bit back a smile and looked away from him. "It was okay," she said indifferently.

Silver only laughed and pulled Luna closer until their cheeks were rubbing. "How dare you tell me such lies! That steak is _amazing_!"

Before Luna could answer, another round of laughter filled her ears. She looked over to see a blushing Julia laughing into her hands while Gale whispered something in her ears with a smirk on his face. Her stomach knotted itself when she saw the sight and her eyes tore away from it to look into Silver's eyes. She saw the questioning in his eyes, but shook her head with a small smile to brush off his questioning. She looked at her parents. Her mother was chatting happily with her aunt Levy across the table while her father absently stroked her side as he engaged in an argument with her uncle Gray and Gajeel.

"Mama?" Luna called. "May I go to the bathroom?"

Lucy glanced at Luna and nodded before turning back to her conversation with Levy. Luna rose from her seat and left the table. She felt Silver's eyes following her in worry, but she felt another pair of eyes latching onto her and she could feel its familiarity. Still, she refused to look back as she navigated through the restaurant.

The bathrooms were all the way on the right side of the restaurant and barely being used. The women's lavatory carried on with the black floor, but the walls were a calming blue color. Luna walked over to the mirror with a sigh and went to the sinks. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands underneath. Water collected in her hands, though some of the droplets slipped through her fingers.

Gale whispering in Julia's ear flashed through her mind, and her stomach knotted tighter.

 _Snap out of it_ , _Lu_ , Luna scolded. _I don't even know why I'm upset_.

She splashed the water on her face, ridding herself of those thoughts. With her eyes closed, she reached her hand to the counter for a towel and dried her face. As she completely dried her face, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and stopped. Dull brown eyes stared back at dull brown eyes. There was nothing special about her besides being the only one in her family to receive the signature Heartfilia brown eyes _and_ blonde hair.

" _She's a tough woman. That's something I admire."_

Luna set down the towel and looked at her reflection closer.

 _Tough, huh?_ _Funny. Everyone in the guild is tough. Everyone trains magically and physically to get stronger._

Her eyes softened.

 _And then there's me._

Luna sighed and put a hand to the mirror, watching her reflection try and reach out to her. "I guess this is as good as it gets," she figured.

"Oh, no, baby, I'm thinking it gets a hell of a lot better," came a low cackle.

Luna whipped around the bathroom and her eyes darted around. There was no one but her in the bathroom. Or so her eyes told her.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

The rumble of laughter came again. "You don't remember me? And to think I thought I left an impression on you."

Luna felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle from her brow. "Come out and face me," she demanded in as strong as a voice she could muster. She looked around and still saw no one in the bathroom.

 _Where are they? They have to be hiding, but where?_

In surprise, Luna watched as her own shadow detached from her and went to the entrance of the bathroom. The shadow came to light, shifting and morphing as it did so. Luna watched as the outline of a man formed in a shadowy figure.

"You really don't remember me?" came a sad sigh.

The shadow rippled and color washed over it. The color ended up forming a dirty blonde man with stubble that meant he had not shaved in a week or two. He wore the custom white shirt with a black vest and slacks with black shoes to match.

An image clicked in Luna's mind. "You're one of the waiters," she recalled.

His smirk broadened. "Glad you finally noticed, _baby_." He came toward her slowly, his eyes of gold and orange traveling her body slowly. He licked his lips. "Damn. The boss said you were going to be a beautiful sight, but I didn't think it was true. Are you as beautiful without those clothes?"

Luna tried to take a step back, but found herself restricted of movement.

 _I can't move… Why can't I move?_

She aimed a glare at him, half in anger and half in fear. "Who sent you? What do you want from me?" she demanded to know.

He came so close that he loomed over her, his breath puffing into her face. A hand reached and stroked her hair. "Such soft hair." He took a lock of it and put it to his nose. He took a deep breath, sighing in contentment. "And you smell so good." His hand kept trailing down until he reached the curve of her breast. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her. "The boss said you had a body, but you've grown more than I thought, haven't you, _baby_?"

"G-G-Get away f-f-from me!" Luna commanded. However, there was a tremor in her voice.

He smirked cruelly as a cold lust chilled his expression. "Not a chance," he said. "I have a reward to collect over you. But I want a little time to play before I send off my catch to the boss."

With a quick flick, one of Luna's straps were cut off. She flinched as part of the fabric pulled away from her, revealing some of her white bra. Tears began to form and stung her eyes as she looked pleadingly at her captor.

"Please, just go away," Luna begged. "Don't hurt my family or Fairy Tail."

"I'm not here to hurt them, sweetheart," he said as he played with her bra strap. Something flashed in his eyes. "But then again, who's to say my men aren't?" he asked.

Luna's eyes narrowed in anger. "You won't get away with any of this," she hissed at him as she fought back any tears trying to escape. "Fairy Tail will kick your ass."

He looked amused at the notion. "Have a little faith in me, sweetheart. You're breaking my heart." He lowered his head so his mouth was close to her ear. "Make me feel better, would you?" He placed a kiss right below her ear before trailing them downwards.

"Just take me if you promise to leave everyone alone," Luna compromised. "I'll come with you. Just don't hurt anyone. I'll even do whatever you say."

"I knew you'd agree before I froze you."

He kept kissing Luna's skin. Her gut coiled in disgust and tears came from her eyes, but he did not seem to mind. He picked his head up and smirked down at her as his eyes raked her body. "But right now, I don't care about my job. You're the only thing I care about." He cupped her face in his hands and gazed upon her fear-stricken face in delight and he leaned down until their lips were brushing. Luna could stare straight into his eyes. They were heartless and only filled with lust.

"Pl-Pl-Please, s-s-stop," Luna pleaded once more, fighting the restraints on her body.

 _I'm too weak. My body is too weak._

He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. This will just be between you and me," he promised as he attempted to press his lips onto hers.

 _SLAM_.

Luna closed her eyes at the harsh noise and heard a growl of anger. When she opened her eyes, the man was gone and was on the floor in pain with blood running from his head and she could feel the restraints on her being lifted.

"Don't even _think_ about touching her, you sick bastard," came a rage-filled snarl.

Luna's eyes darted over to see Gale glaring at the man with eyes glowing red and fists readily made. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she could barely utter his name. " _Gale_?"

Gale turned his head to her and for a moment, she could not recognize his eyes. They were fiercely glowing and his pupils had undilated into the same slits of a snake. He breathed in pants as though he were a beast and he was about to trample his opponent. He had lost a touch of his humanity. He looked… _beastly_.

Gale shook his head and rapidly blinked away the glow in his eyes, making them revert to normal. Now, emotions she could recognize filled his stare. There was concern, but the anger thrummed heavily in the background.

" _Gale_ ," Luna called again, hoarse.

Gale rushed over to her and forced her into an embrace she happily accepted. "Blondie, are you okay?" he whispered into her hair. "Please, tell me you're okay."

Luna trembled against him as tears began to run from her eyes, staining his dress shirt. "I want to leave," was all she choked out.

Gale let her go only to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here," he growled to her. "I'm going to protect you." He bolted out of the bathroom, leaving the bleeding waiter, and ran down the hall leading to the dining area.

Luna recalled what the waiter said and tried to warn Gale. "There… There are others—"

But it was too late.

People were screaming and shouting. People hid their children behind them as they tried leaving or hiding under tables. Magic was being thrown at left and right. Angry growls and snarls filled the air. It was turmoil. Fairy Tail was fighting against several waiters and some who had dressed up as customers to blend in. It was hard to tell the enemy from the civilian. The confusion was too much.

Natsu punched away a waiter trying to stab at him and his eyes sought his daughter. He left the fight to go over to Gale and Luna, looking at her in worry. "Are you okay, Luna?" he asked her. "What happened?"

Luna just shook her head. "I was too weak," she answered in a small voice.

"They're after her," Gale told Natsu. "I need to get her somewhere safe."

"I was too weak," Luna repeated.

Natsu wiped a tear away from Luna's cheek and shook his head. "You're not weak, baby girl," he said softly, lovingly. "This should have never happened to you. And we're going to make sure you're safe. I promise."

Luna looked at her father and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She silently nodded her head.

Natsu looked at Gale with hard eyes. "Take her back to Fairy Tail," he ordered. "When we're done here, we'll meet you there. Tell the others about this so they know what to do."

Gale nodded curtly. "I will," he vowed.

Natsu nodded back and lowered his head to kiss Luna's forehead. "We'll protect you, Luna," he whispered to her before turning back to the fray.

Gale adjusted Luna. "All right, let's get out of here." He took off running in the opposite direction with Luna in his arms, leaping over fallen tables and chairs and avoiding as many innocent lives as he could.

 _There's a side exit leads into an alley. We should be safe if we leave from there._

He dashed to the exit and kicked the door open before running outside. The alleyway was clear and the night sky was ready. On one end of the alley was the canal and on the other side was the street. His eyes shifted to the street side exit.

 _The streets are safer for her. The more people around, the less chance of a scene being made. And with Fairy Tail being only a few blocks away…_

"I was too weak."

Gale looked down at Luna and could feel her shaking in his arms. It angered him to no end to see Luna like this due to a man who got through his watch. But showing his anger would not help her. "You're not weak," he tried to say.

"I'm too weak," she insisted. "Fairy Tail women are strong and I'm just too weak."

"You _are_ strong, Blondie," Gale insisted. "You're the strongest to me. You'll always be strong to me."

"But—…" Luna looked at him with watery eyes. "But I couldn't get him away. I'm too weak."

"He'll get what he deserves," Gale promised. "But don't think because you were too weak that he was there. It's because you're so strong he came after you." His eyes flashed. "And it won't happen again."

"I beg to disagree."

Gale and Luna looked up to see the waiter on the roof with men on either side of him. He smirked and disregarded the blood dripping from his forehead as he leapt down from the roof to in front of them with his lackeys following in suit. He looked at Gale and Luna with a different type of passion than the lust Luna has seen. It was hatred now. "So, the big, bad earth dragon has stolen the princess," he taunted. "You didn't get too far to your hoard, did you, Redfox?"

Gale tensed as he heard bodies rush out from the door he had used to leave the restaurant. They were surrounded.

"Whatever business you have with this 'princess' is over," Gale snarled at him.

"That is where you're wrong," the waiter said. "And besides, little dragon, wouldn't it be hard to protect the princess when you have to fight?"

His lackeys attacked.

Gale was quick to react.

They aimed to disarm him and force him to drop Luna, but he knew dropping Luna would make her vulnerable. Instead, he allowed the first lackey to crouch and try to sweep him off his feet. He jumped up and used the lackey's head to boost himself across the group. He used each head to keep up his pace as he kept Luna in his arms. The building across the alley had a fire escape perfect for them. He hopped off the last lackey and onto a garbage bin. Setting Luna down, he shoved her to the ladder.

"Go," he urged as he saw the lackeys turn their attention to them. "Get up to the roof."

Luna hesitated. "Gale, I—"

" _Go_." Gale glared at her. "We both know you can't fight right now. So, go." He shoved her harsher. "Don't try to argue. Get up there."

Luna hesitated one more moment before she nodded and started climbing. As she climbed up the fire escape, she glanced down at Gale who had taken up a fighting stance.

 _Be careful_ , she prayed to him as she kept up her climb.

* * *

Gale scanned his enemies.

 _There's forty of them here, and a guy like that bitch always has men waiting somewhere in case I make a run for it or get past the first line of defense. All of them are trained martial arts. I can see they all know the same technique. It's offensive mainly, but one that can be used in great defense._

His face darkened.

 _Still. I can see the flaw in the technique already. All of them leave themselves open after an attack, their legs mainly. If I can take enough down to get away, I can meet up with Blondie and run to the guild._

Gale closed his eyes.

 _But, first…_

"I have no time for little pawns like you," he snarled at them. "You work for someone who hurt her. You want to hurt her. Hurt…her…" He snarled those words loudly, but it did not come out as just a human noise. It blended with something unrecognizable.

His eyes snapped open.

The army of men were greeted with glowing ruby that resembled something more than a snake, something more dangerous, something filled with more bloodlust.

That, alone, shook them.

"Protect her," Gale panted. "Protect." He lunged himself at his first victim who stared at Gale with doubts and hopes of survival and fear. Gale took it all as he pulled back his fist. " _Protect_!"

His fist connected with his first victim.

* * *

Luna kept her climb for a few more minutes. The building was only three stories high, but as she heard the fight from below she was determined to get to the top as quickly as she could. She reached the roof and struggled a little to get to it, climbing over its ledge. She landed on the roof and shivered. It was cold outside and with her dress slightly torn, she was colder.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight, princess?"

Luna looked up to see the waiter staring at her. She backed away, but was rudely reminded as she at the ledge of the roof. "How—…? How did you—?"

The waiter stepped forward with a wink and a finger to his lips. "A magician never reveals his secrets. _But_ "—his smirk broadened— "he does have a lovely assistant." He raised his finger and beckoned her forward. " _Come_ ," he commanded.

Luna yelped as her body propelled forward without her consent. She was in the arms of the waiter in a matter of seconds. She looked at him in disgust and shock. "But—!"

"No time for questions, princess. The night is still young, meaning Boss can see his merchandise early." The waiter loaded her onto his shoulder and put a hand on her rear.

Luna struggled in his hold. "Let me go!" she demanded. "I'm not going to be sold off like some toy!"

"Who said anything about you becoming a toy?" the waiter asked as he started going to the other side of the roof. "No, sweetheart, we don't sell toys. We sell slaves."

As the waiter jumped from one roof to the next, the word hung in Luna's mind. "'Slaves'?" she repeated.

°•°•°•°

" _It looks like the slave trade in Bosco has gotten bigger."_

 _The focus looked up to see Lucy sip her morning tea as she read the newspaper at the island while Luna herself sat at the table with her book and the summertime light hitting her side. Disgust and mild anger was in her mother's eyes as she read the news._

" _It's getting ridiculous. I wish we could help," Lucy desired._

 _Luna's father came over and rubbed Lucy's shoulders soothingly. "Remember when I first met you and that creep Bora was there?" he remembered. "We did manage to save all those girls from being sold off."_

" _I know," Lucy sighed, "but the slave trade was dying out for a while now. Apparently, its rising back up and there have been more reports of girls missing from the borders and I—"_

 _Lucy's eyes flickered to Luna before dropping her voice so quietly that the conversation could not be heard. All Luna remembered was her father looking up at her with a fierce protectiveness in his eyes once her mother was finished._

°•°•°•°

Luna was too into her thoughts to realize the waiter had dropped to the ground nearby a canal. A yacht waited for them, sleek and white. It was a vessel fit for the wealthy. The waiter set her down on her feet and she saw she was in front of the board leading onto the yacht. Guards in white suits were on either side with eyes that looked blank, but took in everything.

The waiter shoved Luna forward, making Luna realize she had control of the lower half of her body.

"Walk," the waiter ordered. "Try and run and I'll use Magic to force you to walk on this ship."

"Promise me you'll force your men to come back and not hurt my family or any civilians," Luna demanded.

The waiter sighed. "Fine, fine. I promise. Now, _walk_."

Silently, Luna boarded the yacht with the waiter behind her. She felt intimidated by the amount of guards watching her, but held her head up high. She would not let them know she felt fear. She could not. They would have more control over her if she did. The waiter led her inside the yacht to the hall they were using. Inside the hall were clear, white marble and chandeliers to light the way. Guards lined up at the sides, but the women were what Luna focused on.

 _Wow… All of them are so gorgeous…_

Some of them looked to be Nashi and Julia's age while others had that same mature beauty as her mother. They bore expensive gowns and hair was styled in ways she had never seen. There were men in fancy attire as well, outnumbered, but not outclassed. They made themselves comfortable in the presence of the women, offering them finger food and champagne as the waiters milled about with trays.

"The men and several women are investors," the waiter whispered to her. "Boss had a few that wanted to come in early to check out the merchandise."

Luna paled as she saw three men look over at her. One of them pointed at her and said something while the other two shook their heads and argued something back.

"What about me?" Luna murmured to the waiter.

The waiter chuckled. "Don't think you're as ordinary as these bitches. Boss wants you dressed and ready for him to meet alone. I have a feeling he's going to like you."

"Fairy Tail won't let you get away with this," Luna hissed.

"Good thing I don't care." The waiter pushed her gently to make her increase her pace. "Now, _walk_. We're going to that staircase on the other side of the room."

Luna saw it before he had described it to her. It was a grand staircase of the same white marble, but with a sanguine carpet covering the steps. Luna and the waiter walked to it, ignoring those around them, and stopped right at the staircase where a guard waited for them.

"Is this her?" the guard asked.

The waiter nodded. "The very one," he confirmed.

The guard nodded and reached to pick up her hand. "Good evening to you, Lady Luna." He kissed her hand before releasing her. He stepped to the side and gestured to the stairs. "Boss is waiting for you," he told her.

Luna glanced back at the waiter who nodded at her. Hesitantly, she climbed the steps with the waiter. The steps led to a floor of peace and quiet. There was no one there besides a few roaming guards and paintings and other artwork. A maid ran up to them with a strained smile and neat violet hair. She bowed to them.

"Greetings, Master Kenta and Lady Luna," she greeted courteously.

Kenta shoved Luna forward. "You are to prep her, Madelia," he grunted. "Bring her to the boss within the next fifteen minutes. Dismissed." With that, he left to wander somewhere else.

Madelia nodded and looked at Luna with eyes that were more acquiescent than cheery. "Right this way, Lady Luna." Madelia turned and walked down a hall and Luna closely followed.

The room she was led to was a fully-furnished master suite with a color scheme of white and light blue. A dress was laid out on the bed. It was soft-looking and lengthy with slits on either side from the thigh all the way down. It was a halter dress and a white one at that, the type of white no evil could taint.

Luna approached it cautiously. "That's for me?" she questioned.

"Yes, my Lady," Madelia affirmed.

Luna looked over at the maid.

 _She's so stiff. I can feel her misery, but she's trying to mask it all._

"Are you a slave too?" Luna asked.

Madelia only smiled—it was an empty smile—and walked over to Luna. "Come, my Lady. Let me get you dressed for Master," she said gently.

Luna allowed Madelia to work on her with no problems. She allowed Madelia to undress her and help her into her new dress. She allowed Madelia to put her hair back in its original style with strands on either side shaping her chest.

Luna watched Madelia work with observant eyes.

 _I have to help her. I have to free her. She deserves to be happy, and right now, I know she feels trapped. I have to save these women, no matter what it takes._

"I am finished."

Luna was brought out of her thoughts as she stood in front of a full-length mirror. She looked beautiful in all white, angelic even. Even her flats were white.

"You look beautiful, my Lady," Madelia said, bowing.

"Thank you," Luna told her. She turned her head to look at Madelia with determined eyes. "I'm going to free you, Madelia. I promise," she vowed fiercely.

Madelia kept her bowing position, but whispered, "Please, my Lady, save yourself." She stood up with a pained smile. "Now, if you will please come with me, my Lady. Master wishes to see you as soon as possible.

Luna nodded. "Take me to him."

It was moments later Madelia was leading Luna down a hall and to a set of intricate black doors that were large and menacing. The two guards opened the doors for them, but when Luna started walking inside, she noticed Madelia stayed behind.

"Madelia?" Luna called.

"I cannot go in with you, my Lady," Madelia admitted. "Boss wants to speak to you in private." She bowed as the doors began to shut. "Good luck, my Lady." She added on in a whisper and a soft gleam in her eye, "And please be careful. The music here is dangerous."

The doors closed.

Luna was left alone.

She turned back around and slowly but surely kept walking. The hall she was walking down was a warm shade of brown with dim lighting. Paintings were hung on either side. The paintings were all of scandalous women in lingerie, each one of them striking some obscene pose. Luna paid no attention to them. She paid attention to the strange music she was hearing from afar.

 _What's that sound? It sounds so pretty._

It was an odd melody, the type that you could not help but listen to and, once you did, it was addicting. Luna felt something prickle against her skin, but it was faint. She did not even notice her feet were carrying her quicker and quicker to a set of mahogany doors until she heard a sultry voice command her.

"Come in," came the voice.

The doors opened magically. Luna did not hesitate moving inside. She was inside a dark room, but the light from the hallway helped her see her footing. That was until the doors shut her in. She was alone in the dark with a strange melody lulling her into a state of oddity and calmness.

"Welcome, _Luna Dragneel_."

Lights came on.

She was in a rather large bedroom. She did not care about the walls and the mural of strange women on them. She cared not for the fireplace or the balcony doors that were open. She cared not for the strange symbols on the carpet. She did not care for the rather large queen-sized bed. Her eyes were locked on the dark eyes of the man waiting for her in a white button down with rolled up sleeves, a black vest and slacks, and a smirk on his lips. He was simply attractive with his angular face and spiked blue hair. She could not deny it. He looked handsome.

And, somehow, Luna felt something pull her to him.

"So, _you're_ the one trying to hurt my family," Luna accused.

He shrugged. "I do what I need to get what I want," he said as if that was obvious. "And I want you."

"There's nothing special about me," Luna pointed out.

"Ah. That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. There's _plenty_ special about you." He raised two fingers, both with strange silver rings on them, and beckoned her. " _Come_."

Luna did not hesitate to walk over to him. She did not feel resentment as she did with Kenta nor did she feel like she had no choice. She felt compelled to come to him. She wanted to walk over to him. And so, she did. She stood in from of him, chocolate eyes clashing with dark eyes. Hands touched her shoulders before falling to her arms.

"Much more beautiful than those pictures," he sighed. "Young, but gorgeous. Just like her mother."

"Now that you have me, don't hurt my family," Luna conditioned.

"The men are returning as we speak," he promised. "Your family won't get hurt as long as you do as I say." He pointed to the bed. "Lie down," he said gently.

Luna did as he said. She climbed onto the bed and lied on her back. He climbed on top of her, dark eyes full of unprecedented lust and a mixture of some other emotion. He took a strand of her hair and smelt it, sighing in contentment.

"You, my Lady, have been the talk of many traders," he confessed to her. "It was said you inherited your grandmother's grace and beauty, and many investors were interested in you. But once they learned of your pretty, little Magic, the price on you went higher and higher, especially to one particular buyer who wants you at no cost. I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I learned you'd be at the restaurant tonight, a restaurant one of my investors own." He put down the strand of hair and traced her body. "Most of those men down there may have come to scope out my stock, but every one of them came just to see you. You would have made me a very rich man."

With each word, Luna felt herself drifting further and further from reality. It was as if his voice was mesmerizing her into a sleepy state. A state in which she would do anything he asked if he said the word. But she noticed his conditional tense.

"'Would have'?" she questioned.

"I don't know if I want to sell you anymore now that I've seen you." He allowed his hand to play with her halter strap as if debating about cutting it or not. "Beautiful and with a power none has ever seen _and_ being the daughter of the great Natsu and Lucy Dragneel? It's too good to be true. I'm killing three birds with just you."

At the mention of her parents, Luna's mind rushed with Fairy Tail.

 _Mama… Papa…_

The euphoric sleepiness she felt was beginning to wear away. "My friends… My family…" she started to say.

He must have noticed her getting out of her state for he said, "Quiet, sweetheart. Wouldn't want your new master to be upset with you, would you?"

Everything Luna was thinking blanked out. Her gleaming brown eyes dulled submissively. "No, master," she said.

He smirked. "Good girl," he cooed, leaning closer to her. "Now, if you really want to make me happy, you will—"

 _CRASH_.

" _She ain't making you happy, asshole, so get off her!"_ came a roar _._

Luna blinked when she heard the familiar voice and the melody she was hearing was gone. She was highly aware of the man on top of her and more aware of the person who had crashed into the room.

"Gale?" she whispered.

He smirked as he got off Luna and both he and Luna got a good look at Gale. He was frazzled with messy hair and ripped clothes, but looked seething nonetheless.

"Blondie, get away from him," Gale ordered.

Luna nodded. She scrambled to get off the bed and started running over to Gale.

"Come back to your new master, sweetheart," came the melodious voice.

Luna stopped in her tracks as her eyes dulled. "Yes, master," she agreed. She walked back over to him without any hesitation.

He slung an arm around her with a smug expression on his face. "Good girl," he cooed in praise.

Gale looked at Luna in disbelief. "Blondie, didn't you hear me? Get _away_ from him!" he commanded.

Luna was silent.

He cackled. "She only listens to me now," he said arrogantly. "Sorry, little dragon, but your days with her are over. Let's go, sweetheart," he declared as he pulled her.

Gale panicked when he realized Luna was leaving with him. He reached out to her and started making a dash for her. " _Blondie_!" he shouted.

He smirked and raised a hand. " _Brilliance_!" he chanted. White filled his palm before it lashed out around the room, making the room too bright for any type of person or animal to look.

Gale closed his eyes and protected his head, but the light was still blinding. The light lasted for a few moments before it faded away. Gale lowered his arms at a wary pace and blinked the glare that remained in his eyes away. When he could see clearly, he realized that the whole room was empty. The balcony doors were the only things that were open with the wind glowing at the curtains against them. Gale tightened his fists and ran out to the balcony. He could see the bastard floating up to the top level of the yacht with Luna in his arms.

"Have fun climbing, little dragon," he taunted.

Gale cursed. "Dammit!"

 _I could use my jasper claws to climb up, but I'm still too slow. I need something faster._

A familiar scent caught his attention and he turned around. Ruby connected with auburn.

"Need a lift, _little dragon_?"

* * *

Luna felt herself being put down on solid ground. Her mind was becoming clouded, but something held her back from obeying to the melody she heard. Two ruby eyes somehow kept a small part of her mind clear. And then there was another voice that was quietly calling her name from behind the melody, but the melody was too loud for her to hear it.

 _Bl—…—die… B—…—ond…_

 _That voice_ , Luna whispered. _I know it from somewhere… Don't I?_

"Prepare me my sky boat," he commanded, his voice ringing out to his inferiors. "I'm taking my newest one back to the main house, so set a course for the border. We head for Bosco tomorrow night."

 _Have I ever heard of that place?_ Luna wondered. _It sounds familiar. Did Mama—?_

All her thoughts melded away as the melody played louder. A dreamy smile lit her face as her eyes dulled even more.

"Come with me, my Lady," he whispered to her.

"Yes, master," was all she could say. She blindly followed him to wherever he was taking her. To be honest, she cared little for their destination. As long as she could hear the melody, nothing mattered.

 _I can hear the song,_ _but those eyes… And that voice…_

 _Blon… —ondie_ … it whispered to her.

A sky boat was an enchanted boat that looked a Stellian gondola just fatter. The sky boat brought to them was pure black with leather seating and its gondolier was there as well with his oar used to power the sky boat along the air currents. He helped Luna onto the sky boat before boarding it himself. They sat comfortably on the leather seats and he gave the signal to the gondolier to start powering the sky boat.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" he asked Luna.

Luna nodded, leaning against him. "Yes, master," she said.

"I'm sure you'll like it." He stroked her hair. "As long as you keep your dear master entertained, you'll have no problems."

"But you have one problem already."

He looked up to see the annoying pest in the arms of a large black cat with angel wings.

Gale grinned, showing off his fangs. "And that's me," he concluded.

Luna's mind became less clouded.

 _That voice! I know that voice!_

Luna looked up to see those red eyes that were stained in her mind. "Gale…" she murmured.

He stood up, abandoning her, and sized up Gale and Pantherlily. "Pathetic," he deemed. "You two aren't even worth my time. But"—he showed a disturbing number of teeth— "if you two really feel like you can take me then _come here_."

Gale's grin widened. "Not happening, creep."

He furrowed his eyebrows when Gale and Pantherlily remained where they were. " _Come_ ," he ordered again, glaring into the eyes of Gale.

Pantherlily descended onto the sky boat and set Gale down. The boat tipped a bit, but adjusted to Gale's weight. Gale crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Your little game is up, creep. I know all about that little illegal Magic you're doing," Gale sneered.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you—?"

"You didn't really think Timbre would work on me, did you? Especially when I don't believe in that hypnotic crap," Gale spat.

He did not dare look surprised. Instead, he smirked and quite confidently too. "Huh. So you know Timbre. Smart boy."

"Hypos Magic has been outlawed for decades," Gale remembered, "but I still remember forms of it. Most popular one is Charm. Timbre is an advanced type of Hypnos since not too many people can create a tone color to fool the human mind." He smirked at the man. "But I have to say, I'm impressed you know it. Not a lot of people still use Hypnos Magic so well. I mean the last guy was a Charm user and a pretty strong one too. I think his name was Bora. But you would know that, wouldn't you, _Borus_?"

Borus chuckled darkly. "I'd say I'm impressed, but that'd be a lie. I didn't think anyone would remember my father, but I guess I'm wrong."

"And we both know Hypnos Magic doesn't work when who you're using it on is aware of it," Gale added. "You're out of tricks, Borus. Try and fly away and Pantherlily can catch you easily. Try and fight me and you'll lose. But turn yourself in and maybe we can spare that pretty, little yacht of yours. What'll it be?"

Borus yanked Luna to her feet and held her by her shoulders. "How about neither? For you see, how are you going to fight me when your precious princess is still obeying every command I say? And right now, I think she's ready to go for a little _sky-dive_."

Gale's eyes widened. " _Blondie_ —!"

"Jump from the sky boat, sweetheart," Borus commanded.

Luna nodded and waddled to the edge of the sky boat. "Yes, master."

"Luna!" Pantherlily yelled, flying towards her.

"Blondie, _no_!" Gale roared.

Pantherlily was about to reach her, but it was too late.

Luna jumped.

Gale reacted without hesitation and jumped off the sky boat with Pantherlily diving beside him. " _Luna_!" he shouted, reaching a hand toward her.

 _She's falling too fast. I can't get to her on my own._

Gale looked beside him. "Lily!" he called.

"On it!"

Pantherlily grabbed onto Gale and flapped his wings to increase their speed. Luna was coming closer and closer to them. She was almost in their grasp.

 _Please… Please!_ Gale prayed. _Just a few more inches…_

Gale grabbed onto Luna and managed to capture her in his arms. "I've got you, Blondie," he murmured as he cradled her.

Luna looked up at Gale. She could clearly see his face and the worry evident in his stare. Her mind was defogging. The melody was fading away. A small, relieved smile graced her features as Pantherlily eased their decent toward the yacht. "Gale… You saved me." She sounded as though she was awed and disbelieving of what happened.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just let him kidnap you," Gale responded. "Your pops would totally roast me and that pyromaniac bro of yours would try to kick my ass to the next planet." His eyes widened in terror. "God, and don't get me started on your crazy sister. And your mom! Geez! Even _Luke_ would kill me!"

Luna chuckled. "We _are_ Fairy Tail. No one is exactly 'normal'," she pointed out.

Gale laughed. "Ain't that the truth?"

Luna looked down as the yacht came closer and closer to them. She could see the white-suited guards who were now in the custody of Fiore Guard while medics from the Magnolia Hospital and other guards and civilians were helping carry out unconscious women. Pantherlily landed them on the top deck of the yacht free of chaos and set Gale on his feet with Luna in his arms.

"You sure okay, Luna?" Pantherlily rumbled.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Uncle Lily."

Pantherlily offered her a smile. "I'd save you anytime, Luna. You two stay up here. I'm going down there to make sure everything goes well. I'll come back up for you two soon." He spread his wings once more and left the top deck to go down and sort the mess.

After a few beats of silence, Gale confessed in a quiet voice, "You scared the crap out of me, you know."

Luna looked up to see Gale staring at the night sky.

"You were so easily hypnotized. You obeyed his every command. And when you jumped, I—…" Gale looked down at Luna. Ruby full of fear connected with chocolate full of guilt. "You have no idea how terrified I was," he whispered to her.

"I don't," Luna agreed. "I'm sorry I worried you and Uncle Lily. I didn't even know he was using Timbre on me. I've never even heard of it." She shivered. "I was weak."

"No. You just didn't know," Gale corrected. "And now you do. Now that you're aware of Timbre and know the signs, you can resist it. It's okay."

"No, it's not." Luna tensed as tears leaked from her eyes. "It was so stupid. _I_ was so stupid. I couldn't fight that stupid waiter. I couldn't even recognize Timbre. What type of a Mage am I if I can't even do that?"

"An inexperienced one," Gale answered. "Blondie, don't expect to be absolutely perfect so soon. I mean, come on, it took me years of training just to get where I am and I _still_ can't kick Leo's ass. You're going to start your training soon. And after a few years, you'll be stronger and better than ever. Things like this just take some time."

Luna sighed and nodded. She turned her head away from Gale. "Yeah."

Happy and Charla appeared with their wings flapping. Happy beamed when he saw them.

"You guys are okay!" he cheered. He flew over to them. "Oh, thank goodness! We were all—!" He stopped when he saw the tears in Luna's eyes. "Luna?" he called softly. "You're crying."

Charla flew over with sympathy in her brown eyes. "Of course she is, the poor child. I don't blame her for being a little scared." Charla looked at Gale. "Lily told us to fly you down to everyone else. Are you ready?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah. We're ready."

Charla and Happy flew over to Gale and both took a portion of his shirt before easily lifting the two of them off the ground. The chaos on the lower deck was clearing up with Pantherlily and Gajeel talking to the Fioren Guards. The Exceeds aimed their landing for the sidewalk where the party of Fairy Tail members were waiting for them. Once they touched ground and Gale set Luna on her feet, Luna was instantly engulfed in Lucy's embrace.

"Oh, thank God you're all right!" Lucy exclaimed.

Luna hugged her back just as tightly. "Yeah," she whispered. "I'm all right."

"Thank goodness you're okay. You're safe." Lucy pulled back and touched Luna's cheek with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She examined her daughter. "You're not hurt, are you? Not cuts or bruises or anything?" she worried.

Luna laughed. "I'm fine, Mama," she assured.

Lucy sniffed and wiped away a tear, smiling all the while. "Geez, don't scare us like that again, young lady," she scolded. "We were all so worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine now," Luna insisted.

Natsu appeared and smiled down at Luna. "Yeah, you are. You're a Dragneel! And we _definitely_ can get over anything," he said. He put a hand on Luna's head. "But how ya feelin', Lu? Any Hypnos left in ya?"

Luna could vaguely hear the melody, but it was getting quieter and quieter. "No," she lied.

Levy walked over to them after finishing up with a few Fioren Guards. "I recommend you go home and rest, Lu," she advised her niece. "At least after a good night's rest, anything left will have disappeared."

"But I'm _fine_ ," Luna insisted.

"I hate to say it, Lu, but Levy's right," Natsu backed up. "You need to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be better."

Luna tried to protest. "But—!"

"You are going home with me, Luna Anna, and that is _final_. _Don't_ even _try_ to argue," Lucy decided with an authoritative tone.

Luna stepped down from the fight. There was no point arguing when no one would listen to her. "Okay," she agreed, reluctant.

Lucy nodded. "Good. Now, go say goodbye to everyone. We'll leave in a minute."

Luna nodded and shuffled away to see Gary, Galileo, Olivia, Julia, and Nashi huddled together near the canal. She quietly approached them and they raised their heads at her arrival.

Nashi's eyes filled with relief as she went to hug her sister. "Oh, thank God, you're okay," she murmured. She pulled away a moment later to smile at her little sister even if it was watery. "Geez, Lu, you get into all sorts of trouble, don't you?" she joked wetly.

"I promise I don't mean to," Luna tried to joke back.

"You're as much trouble as Angel," Gary teased, ruffling her hair. "And that's saying something."

Nashi shot him a glare. "No one asked you, _dog_ ," she grumbled.

Luna turned to Galileo and Olivia and bowed to them. "I apologize for ruining your welcome home dinner."

Galileo brushed off her apology. "Don't sweat it, sweet-cheeks. Beating up thugs was pretty much the best part of dinner anyways."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she insulted.

"Like you have any room to talk, shorty."

" _We're the same height_!"

"We're just glad you're okay," Julia told her. "This shouldn't have happened to you."

Luna brushed off the pity in Julia's voice as she rubbed her arm. "Yeah, well, it did. But I guess it happens." _To weak people like me_ , she added privately.

" _She's a tough woman. That's something I admire."_

Luna could see Julia had still fought her hardest and with minimal scratches on her.

 _She's so strong and a great fighter._

Tears threatened to leak out, but she held them back.

 _Something I'll never be._

"Lulu!"

A body crashed into hers, and she nearly fell if it were not for the person latched onto her. She recognized that blue hair anywhere.

"Silver," Luna murmured.

"I was so worried!" Silver pulled away with watery eyes. "Don't scare me like that!" he chastised. "I won't forgive you if you do that again!"

Luna laughed softly. "Oh, Silver…"

"Hey! Let us see our sister!"

Silver was shoved away, and Luna saw her brothers looking down at her before they both brought her into a hug.

"And I thought Igneel was trouble," Luke quipped. "But I guess you two tie now."

"No way! I'm much more trouble than Lu!" Igneel argued.

"Guys!" Luna wheezed. " _You're_ – _crushing_ – _me_!"

Igneel and Luke let go of Luna and shot her apologetic looks.

"Sorry, Lu," Igneel said sheepishly. "We're just really happy you're okay."

Luke added on, "You had us worried when we couldn't find you."

 _Yeah. I worried everyone else too_ , Luna thought bitterly.

Igneel crossed her arms and pouted. "Stupid asshole got to the enemy before I did." He looked thoroughly upset at not being able to fight Borus. "Can't believe he got there first. But at least he saved you. And that's what counts."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Great. He's going to be complaining about this all the way home," he betted.

"No, I won't!" Igneel denied childishly.

"Oh, really?" Luke asked dryly.

"Really!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Luna laughed. It was good to see her brothers still being themselves. Seeing their banter would always brighten her day.

"Luna!"

Luna looked to see Lucy waving her over. She walked over to her mother. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"We're leaving," Lucy announced. "Your dad is going to stay here to work a few things out with the guard and answer a few questions."

Luna looked to see another unconscious woman being taken to a carriage. "What happened to them?" she wondered.

Lucy's eyes hardened. "Sleep Magic was embedded into the drinks of all those women," she answered. Her voice was hard like flint and cold enough to make Luna feel daunted.

Lucy spat, "Borus is just like his father: conniving and disgusting. These traders do whatever they can to take people, especially women. I was hoping you never would go through what I did."

Luna blinked in surprise. "This happened to you?"

Lucy nodded. "When I was seventeen," she responded, wistful. "That was the day I met your father. I had met Bora, Borus' father, and he was falsely calling himself your dad's title and a member of Fairy Tail. He invited me to his yacht and tried to capture me, but your dad, Aquarius, Happy, and I were able to get away from him and save those girls." The steel glint in her eyes returned. "But I guess Borus is more ruthless than his father. Bora attracted women and even me to his yacht using his charm and his Magic. Borus kidnapped you and tried to kill you. I can't believe it."

"It's my fault he got away."

Luna and Lucy turned to see Gale looking down at the ground in shame and anger.

"If I had been quicker, I could've gotten him." Gale sounded like he thoroughly believed he was responsible.

Lucy softened at Gale's confession.

"But when she fell, I didn't think," Gale whispered. "I just—"

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, gentle and consoling. "It's okay, Gale," she soothed.

Gale looked up at her. "Aunt Lucy…"

"You saved Lu. That's all I care about right now. The guards will do their best to track him down and hopefully, he won't show his face again." Lucy smiled and breathed out a laugh. "But you did a great job today saving my little girl. And for that, I'm thankful," she appreciated.

Gale nodded. "Right, I—… Well…" He lowered his head. "No prob," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Lucy's eyes went to Luna. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Gale proffered, "Do you mind if I walk you two home?"

Lucy looked as if she expected that answer. "Well, I don't mind. It's up to Luna."

Gale looked at Luna who did not look at him. "Blondie?" he prompted softly.

Luna still did not face him as she unconsciously rubbed her arm. "I—… I think maybe you should stay here," she told him. "They might need you and we should be fine on our own."

Gale looked taken back by her rejection. "Oh. I get it," he said lamely. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure?"

Luna nodded.

Gale blinked away his disappointment. "Okay. See you later then." He walked away to go stand beside his brother and sister without another word.

Lucy watched Gale walk away before looking back to her daughter. She opened her mouth, but decided not to ask about Luna's decision. Instead, she offered her hand and said, "Let's go home."

Luna took her mother's hand and nodded. And the two Dragneels set off for their home in the wilderness, leaving the chaos behind.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A few hours later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Many things happened during the night. Some slept through the night. Some worked in the night. Some cooked their late-night snack. Some watched a movie. Some were getting home from a date. Some had dreams.

And some had nightmares.

The Redfox residence was quiet. Galileo had his own chainsaw snore as he slept on his back with his metal arm in-tact. Olivia's hair was a wild mess as she slept on her side. Pantherlily normally settled at the base of her bed, curled like a normal tom. Gajeel kept Levy close as she snored loudly and twitched in her sleep.

All was calm except one.

Gale tossed and turned in his bed, beads of sweat dripping from his brow. His teeth were gritted, baring his fangs painfully.

" _Gale!"_

And all he could hear was Luna's pleading.

His eyes squeezed tighter.

He could see her leaping off the Sky Boat and his hand failing to catch her.

" _Luna!" came his cry._

Gale tensed as he gripped his sheets.

" _Gale!" came Luna's frantic beg. "Help me!"_

Gale snarled in his sleep.

°•°•°•°

 _His vision saw Luna's wide and fear-stricken eyes as she reached out to him. She was hanging over a ledge and over a vast sea of darkness._

" **Gale** _!" she begged. "Help me!"_

 _Gale was grunting in pain as he crawled over to her. Hands of darkness held him down, digging into his skin, but he kept fighting for every inch closer to Luna._

" _I'm coming, Blondie!" he promised. "Don't let go!"_

" _I don't think I can anymore!" Luna sobbed as her hand lost a little ground. "Please! Save me! I'm slipping!"_

" _Don't let go!" Gale beseeched as he was only a few feet away. "I'm coming for you! Just hold on!"_

" _Gale!" Luna sobbed as her hands slipped even more._

 _Gale threw his body towards her, his hands about to reach hers. "I've got you, Blond—!"_

 _Luna slipped._

 _The hands of darkness let go of him._

" **Gale** _!" Luna screamed as she fell towards the ocean of black._

 _Gale rushed to the edge of the cliff with his eyes wide and his hands reaching for Luna hopelessly. "_ **Luna** _!" he roared. He prepared to dive after her. "I'm coming, Blondie!" He tried to jump when hands shot out and grabbed his body._

 _Cackling came from behind him._

Oh, no you don't, _came a dark tease._ Leave the girl _._

" _No!" Gale roared as he struggled against the dark hands. "She's my friend! I'll_ **never** _leave her!"_

 _There was a humming laugh, psychotic and plotting._

No. You don't need to leave her because she's already gone.

" _Oh,_ **Silver** ," _came a moan._

 _Gale was shocked what he saw floating a little ways away from the cliff. Silver, shirtless, was tangled in a lover's embrace with Luna dressed in only his shirt. Her face was of pure bliss as he kissed her neck._

 _Gale gritted his teeth and shook his head, eyes shut. "No…"_

 _Silver morphed into Cane, all seductive smirk and mischievous eyes. Cane massaged Luna's side enticingly, slowly, while Luna tightly clung to him._

 _Gale was disgusted. "No! This isn't real!" he deemed._

It isn't? _The amused hum came back._ What about this?

 _There came a dark cackle. "Come, my newest little slave."_

 _Gale's eyes snapped open. He was back on the yacht. He was back in the master bedroom. And all his eyes saw was Borus atop of Luna on the bed with her eyes glazed over as though she never even knew she was there._

" **No** _," Gale whispered._

 _Borus ripped Luna's dress, exposing her bra and chest. He licked his lips. "Oh, how_ **gorgeous** _," he salivated._

" _No,_ **please** _!" Gale begged._

" _Do you want your master to treat you like a queen, sweetheart?" Borus purred._

" _Yes, master," Luna responded apathetically._

 _Borus' face darkened. "Not good enough," he snarled._

 _Karun took Borus place. Luna was held in his claws by her throat, choking from lack of oxygen. Marks and gashes covered her body, but Karun looked pleased._

" _This is what you deserve, you stupid human girl," Karun cackled._

 _Black lightning electrocuted Luna, forcing her to wail her pain. "P-P-Please," she choked._

 _Gale grew hysterical as tears grew in his eyes. "Please,_ **no** _!" he cried._

 _Karun's grip went tighter around her throat. "Now…prepare for your fate to be sealed!"_

 _He lifted a claw and raked it down Luna's chest._

 _She screeched in unparalleled pain._

" _Take me!" Gale cried. "Torture me! Not her! Never her!"_

 _Karun and Luna disappeared._

 _A whisper was in Gale's ears. It was soft and lyrical and baritone and all the more cunning._

Your sacrifice will mean **nothing** in the end. We will come for her.

 _Gale felt numb._

 _He did not even realize he was falling off the cliff._

 _His body twisted in mid-air and he looked up at the night-sky. Or was it the day-sky? He had no clue nor cared as he looked at a sky of half-day and half-night. The sun ruled a light blue sky alone while the moon ruled the dark blue sky with her army of stars._

 _His body twisted so he faced the sea of black._

 _And he saw two ruby eyes staring at him, dark and dark-humored._

And then, we will come for **you** _, came a promise._

 _Luna's wail filled his ears._

°•°•°•°

Gale woke up with a jolt. He panted and sweat rolled down his body. He liked to sleep naked, and now, he was thankful for it. His eyes were wide and unfocused. He was unfocused.

 _Gale_ … came a whisper. Luna's whisper.

Gale swallowed, then panted some more.

 _That dream… It felt too real…_

" _Gale!" came Luna's wail._

Gale swung his legs out of bed. On hand covered an eye while the other helped steady himself sitting up right.

" _Gale!"_

Gale shoved himself into standing position. His ruby eyes were hard with determination.

 _I can't keep this up alone._

He picked up a shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

 _I need to do it. Just…one more time._

* * *

Luna trembled. Tears streaked down her face as she slept. She looked tense. She looked frightened. She looked fragile. She looked like she was having a nightmare. And Gale watched from the other side of her window perched on her windowsill. He stared at her with soft, sad eyes as his hand rested on the window.

 _She's having a nightmare. Her tears…_

Gale opened her window easily. He snorted to himself as he did so.

 _She really needs to learn to lock her windows_.

His eyes were on Luna as stayed from his position on the windowsill. His shoes came off first and he left them on the windowsill before anything. He crept into Luna's bed, shifting his weight so she did not wake up to him sneaking into her bed.

 _I know I promised the last time would be the last time, but just one more night_ , he vowed to himself.

Gale hesitated as he loomed over Luna. She looked so vulnerable.

 _Maybe I shouldn't,_ he decided _. I… I shouldn't be here._

Gale moved when a hand latched onto his shirt.

He froze.

"Don't go," Luna whimpered in her sleeping state.

Gale hesitated for another moment. Then, he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured in promise. He lowered himself back onto the bed and laid down. His arms engulfed Luna and brought her into his chest. Luna clung to him as she silently sobbed in her sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Gale nuzzled Luna under his chin. A hand instinctively stroked Luna's hair as a soothing mechanism. " _Shhh_ , Blondie," he hushed. "I've got you, okay?"

Luna sniffled as she snuggled into him for solace.

Gale's eyes remained open as he stared at Luna's closed door. His eyes were soft and glistening.

°•°•°•°

 _The ocean of black._

 _Luna hanging onto the cliff with terrified eyes._

Your sacrifice will mean **nothing** in the end. We will come for her.

 _Luna falling._

" _Gale!"_

We will come for her.

 _Borus straddling Luna with his crooked smirk._

" _Help me!"_

And then…

 _Luna and Silver passionately together._

" _Gale!"_

 _The sky of both day and night._

...we will come for **you**.

 _Luna's wail._

°•°•°•°

Gale gripped Luna tighter.

 _Not on my watch,_ he growled. _No one is going to come for you, Blondie. I promise._

Luna's tears stopped and she slept soundly against him.

And all Gale could do was keep vigil over her.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow! First, the Iron Twins return, then Luna has a vision, now Borus comes for her? Looks like this is getting pretty intense with the Harvest Festival coming up and hopefully, everything will be better when the festival arrives! But, hey! Tune in next time to _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Borus grunted and groaned as he tried getting out of his constraints. He was strapped to a metal chair in a room with no window and only a dimming light. He kept struggling and squirming, not caring if it hurt his wrists in the process of not. Sweat clung to his skin and his suit was torn, but it mattered little to him.

"Hey!" Borus yelled. "Where am I? I demand to see my lawyer for this! The guard can't do this to me!"

"No," came agreement. "But, I can."

Borus froze as a figure strutted out of the shadows and into the light. He paled as his nervous smile climbed onto his face and tried to sell it as a real smile. "Madame," he greeted courteously. "How may I serve you?"

Madame was a slender woman like a lioness. Her skin was a rich caramel and her eyes were catlike and alluringly so. She wore a red dress that shimmered every time she moved and had a slit in it so a person could wonder just what underwear did she wear underneath and how they could feel her legs. She studied Borus with indifference. "Borus," she spoke, voice rough and heavy with her r's. "You have failed me."

Borus shook his head. "No, no, Madame. The girl—she was in my reach, but—!" He scowled as he remembered. "Damn bastard kid," he cursed. "He took her away from me, from you, from _us_." He clenched his fists and his teeth. "Madame, allow me to go after the little shit and his shitty guild," he requested. "My men and I can kill them easy."

Madame sighed. "Well, there is a _slight_ complication with that."

Borus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The beloved men you thought were loyal to you were really working for me," Madame revealed. "As a part of the test, my friend became your buyer and was heavily interested in the second daughter of the Star Queen. They made it clear money was no option and your reward would have you set for centuries even after you died, but…" She did a slow saunter to his chair and his eyes followed her. She straddled him on his lap and leaned forward so her breasts lay on his chest. She hummed as she slid her hands up his chest, his neck, and two his cheeks. She sighed. "You have failed me," she told him.

Borus rolled his eyes in bliss as she massaged his cheeks and jaw. "M-M-Madame, please, another chance," he whimpered. "I can kill them and get the girl this time. I won't fail you."

Madame only lifted her face to give him her best thinking pout. " _Mmm_ … I do not know. You have already failed me, _Borus_ ," she reminded as a hand trailed down from his face, from his chest. "I think it is time you took a little…"—her hand trailed down lower until they rested in a place that made Borus groan and throw his head back. She moved her mouth so her breath tickled his ear—"… _vacation_."

"Madame," Borus tried to fight.

Madame raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't want to vacation with me?" she asked.

Her hand moved.

Borus gave a throaty moan to it as he tried to move as well. "A vacation with you would be a dream come true," he moaned. His eyes opened, dark, desired. " _Madame_ ," he groaned, allowing the words to fall of his lips in ecstasy.

" _Borus_ ," Madame whispered, husky. Her lips drew closer to his that were ready for what came next. "I had so many plans for you," she whispered.

Borus panted as her hand moved even more. "Don't worry, Madame. I will take good care of you," he promised.

Madame smiled a little. "Oh, I never worry."

Borus' eyes widened.

His breathing choked.

His body froze.

Madame chuckled. "Do you see why I never worry?" she asked as she slid off him and stood up. She looked at Borus who was frozen in time. His hair was ruffled and he sweated in reaction to Madame's actions. She smiled bigger at him. "It's so funny watching them like this," she laughed.

A disembodied voice called. "I can _asssssssume_ he failed?"

"Very much so," Madame reported, sighing. "And he was way better in bed than the other little toys I got to play with. Oh, well. He's like every other race: replaceable." She turned her back on him. "Take him," she instructed.

"Library?" came a question.

"Yes. Our librarian has been needing a new book," Madame said. A smirk drew up to her face. "Have someone prepare for my arrival. I leave soon." And Madame walked away as shadows pulled themselves onto the frozen Borus.

"Of _coursssssssse,_ Lady… _Oriassssssssss."_

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears with a hearty smile. "Hey, everyone! It's time for another Fairy Lesson! Today, we're going to look at the **Harvest Festival**!"

Pictures of past Harvest Festivals float all around Chibi-Luna. Some held smiling Fairy Tail guild mates as they served in the hall. Others show guild mates working as entertainment and game master. Others show events from previous year as Evergreen strutted in a slinky green dress, Laxus battled in the streets with Mystogan as his opponent, and Lucy leading a pop dance number with Levy and Juvia on a float.

"The **Harvest Festival** is held every October fifteenth in Magnolia Town with a _Miss Fairy Tail Contest_ , the _Battle of Fairy Tail_ , and even the _Fantasia Parade_ and lots and lots of games and prizes! The _Miss Fairy Tail Contest_ is a beauty contest among all the women of Fairy Tail. The _Battle of Fairy Tail_ is a brawl between any participant from Fairy Tail within all of Magnolia! And the _Fantasia Parade_ commemorates the end of the festival with all the Fairy Tail members using their Magic to celebrate!" Chibi-Luna gushes. "Isn't that awesome? I love it when it comes this time of year!"

The pictures switch out for shots of Japan celebrating the Harvest Festival. Some pictures were of priests and their followers as they drank together and sung in prayer. Others were hearty festivals with parades and strange costumes of extravagant color.

"In Japan," Chibi-Luna explains, "the **Harvest Festival** is held every March fifteenth to celebrate a bountiful harvest and a prosperous year! The best known festival is in Komaki, just north of Nagoya City where there's music, parades and costumes, and all-you-can-drink sake! I bet Auntie Cana would love that!"

Chibi-Cana appears with her favored barrel of booze. "Auntie Cana is ready to move to Japan!" she whooped.

"Cana!" came a shout. Chibi-Macao appears with a tick mark on his forehead. "Save that booze for the rest of us! That was best barrel!"

Chibi-Cana runs away with the barrel tightly in her possession. "Suck it, Macao! This one is mine!"

Chibi-Macao gives chase. "Come back here!"

Chibi-Luna sweatdrops. "Um, well, we'll see you next time on _Fairy Adventure_ with episode **HARVEST FESTIVAL**!" She waves at you. "See you!"

"Cana, I swear to God, we're banning you from liquor!" came Chibi-Macao's caterwaul.

"Ha! Like you could catch me!" came Chibi-Cana's smart reply.

Chibi-Luna sighs. "We never _did_ say Fairy Tail was an average guild…"

* * *

 **Voices in Order of New Character Appearance**

1\. Josh Grelle as Galileo Redfox

2\. Laura Bailey as Olivia Redfox

3\. Aaron Roberts as Orochi


	10. Adventure 010

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original and a plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , looks like Iron Twins Galileo and Olivia Redfox returned home from their long mission! How great is that! Actually, for Gale, it turned out to be not so great when he thought he was daddy's disappointment. Thank goodness for Luna's encouragement, even though she feels like a disappointment. Luna get her first bad vision and with that eating away at her and maybe a little bit of jealousy, she goes away only to be captured! Borus, son of Bora, seems interested in her and uses illegal Magic to charm her, but no way will Fairy Tail let him take her! Still, after all this, Luna still feels like she's not good enough and Gale, for the life of him, just can't sleep alone.

" **Shhh** _, Blondie. I've got you, okay?"_

Oh, Luna. Gale will be there to chase away your nightmares. And did Leo and Livy actually get banned from their last city?

* * *

Nashi stirred from her slumber in bed.

 _Wow. I've never slept so good before_.

She snuggled against her pillow.

 _Did Mama change my sheets? They feel so nice._

She sighed happily.

 _I don't want to get up. This new pillow is working wonders. Especially with its soothing heartbeat._

Nashi smiled and cuddled with her pillow.

 _Oh yeah. Nothing like a good pillow with a good…heart…beat…_

Her smile stilled.

 _Pillows don't have heartbeats, do they?_

On reflex, Nashi's eyes snapped open. They went over to the walls painted in light blue.

 _That's funny… My walls are pink with hearts…_

Her eyes went down to the comforter. It was thick and a deep hue of blue like the deep sea.

 _And my blanket is a pink quilt, not a huge dark blue blanket._

Her eyes shifted to her pillow. Her pillow was no a pillow. It was defined human flesh with a few attractive scars.

 _And my pillow is white. It doesn't have skin or abs or…_

Nashi turned her head slightly to see the sleeping face of a drooling Gary. Her eyes then went to the arm that was wrapped around her waist to see it connected to his body.

She blinked.

 _I'm sleeping with Gary._

The thought was a simple fact with nothing attached. Just a fact.

She looked down at herself to see herself in a white button-down shirt that was not hers with no bra on. She felt she was bare-legged as well.

 _I slept with Gary half-naked._

Again, another fact.

Gary suddenly moved his hand from her waist and up to her chest. Nashi stilled when his hands cupped one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze. A content sigh came out of his mouth.

A tick mark appeared on Nashi's forehead as her whole body flamed red. " _You perverted dog_!" she cursed as she tried to move away from him.

Gary groaned as Nashi struggled and sleepily opened his eyes, half-lidded. "Wha…? Angel?" he guessed. "You're awake?"

" _Yes_ , I'm awake!" Nashi glared at him. "How did I get here and why am I half-naked?" She moved her hand down his chest in her anger, not noticing Gary's facial expression change to one half in pain and half in pleasure. "You _groped_ me! You groped me in your _sleep_!" she accused.

" _Angel_ ," Gary tried to cut in, his voice tight and strangled.

Nashi was not finished. "Why am I even here? What happened to my clothes?" she demanded to know.

"Angel, if you just—"

Nashi paled. "My papa's going to kill me for staying at your place. Oh, my God! What if—?"

" _Angel_ ," Gary interrupted loudly, forcing Nashi to stop her rant. "As much as I _love_ your voice and think it's cute when you ramble, can you _please_ move your hand?"

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows as she saw her hand on the mattress. "What do you mean move my—?"

 _TWITCH._

Nashi's face burned with a blush and steam was practically pouring out of her ears as she quickly withdrew her hand. "D-D-Did I j-j-just touch—?"

Gary nodded and gave her an affirmative, yet strangled hum.

Nashi's blush intensified as she shakily raised a fist. " _You_ …"

Gary's eyes widened when he saw the fist coming towards his jaw. "Wait! Angel, I didn't mean—!"

The fist hit his jaw.

"… **PERVERT**!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna set down the last of the crates at the foot of the outdoor stage alongside Nashi. She gave her uncle Max a smile. "That's the last of what Aunt K gave us, Uncle Max," she announced to him.

Max smiled back at her as he picked up both crates. "Thanks, girls," he appreciated as he walked away to put the crates somewhere else.

Luna looked over to see Nashi staring intently at a spot on the outdoor stage with her face as red as a cherry.

 _I can't believe him,_ Nashi fumed _. I can't believe I even_ **touched** _that!_

" _Angel, don't go!_ "

Nashi's mind flashed back to this morning.

°•°•°•°

 _Nashi made a beeline for Gary's apartment door in one of Gary's shirts and her hair disheveled._

" _I'm leaving and that's_ **final** _!" Nashi seethed._

 _However, just as Nashi reached the apartment door, Gary appeared with a smirk and mischief in his eyes and only in his black boxer-briefs. "Not just yet, Angel," he tutted._

" _Get out of my way before I make you,_ **dog** _," Nashi threatened with thick annoyance._

 _Gary chuckled. "As much as I want to see you try and it's hot when you're mad, you're still wearing my shirt," he reminded, pointing at her._

" _Give me back my clothes then," Nashi demanded. "Where are they?"_

 _Gary winked and held a finger to his lips. "Secret, my angry Angel," he purred. "But I'll let you have them back if you take a shower and stay for breakfast."_

" **Gary** ," _Nashi began in a growl._

 _Gary lifted an amused eyebrow. "Angel?" he prompted back._

 _Nashi looked down and crossed her arms under her chest. "_ **Fine** _," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll stay for a shower and breakfast, but only because you have my clothes, you sick dog."_

 _Gary laughed at her irritation. "That's my girl."_

 _Nashi jolted and looked up. Gary was patting the top of Nashi's head with a mighty pleased expression._

" _Good Angel," he cooed._

" _Say that again and you'll get neutered,_ _ **dog**_ _," Nashi threatened._

" _My Angel is always so cute when she threatens me," Gary sighed dreamily._

" **It's not supposed to be cute! Stop calling me that!"**

" _Right, my mistake," Gary laughed. "I'm sorry."_

 _Nashi puffed out her cheeks. "I really doubt you are," she grumbled. She turned around. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."_

 _Before she took on step, cold hands danced on her sides and icy breath tickled her ears. Nashi was too shocked for words._

" _Mind if I join you? I could help wash your back," Gary purred seductively in her ears. His hands slowly moved up and down her sides. "Or maybe we can do something more than shower"—he gently blew on her neck—_ " **Nashi** …"

°•°•°•°

A soft blush appeared on Nashi's face as she remembered. Her hands slowly touched her sides.

 _I can still feel him a little. It's weird_ …

She slapped her cheeks.

 _No! Don't think about it! Gary's just an idiot dog!_

"You okay, sis?"

Nashi looked down at Luna who stared at her curiously. She smiled and chuckled nervously. "I'm just fine, Lu," she answered.

"You look really red," Luna pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

Nashi shook her head frantically. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she spluttered.

Luna frowned. "Where were you this morning?" she inquired. "Iggy said you didn't come home last night. Did something happen?"

Nashi frowned.

 _I remembered staying with everyone to sort out all those men and helping the guard question them. I must've stopped for a breather and fell asleep or something._

" _Come on, Angel, let's go home."_

 _I remember him telling me that at some point, but… When did he?_

She raised her eyes to the sky.

 _Gary…_

 _Icy breath._

 _Hands cold as ice playing with her sides and leaving a wintry imprint._

" _Nashi…"_

Nashi shook off the memory. "No, no! Nothing happened!" she denied in nervous laughter. "It was a long night and Livy said I could stay with her."

Luna nodded, believing her sister's lie. "Oh. Okay."

Nashi let out a puff of relieved breath.

 _She bought it_.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone last night," Luna apologized.

Nashi lost her blush and looked over to see Luna staring at the ground in guilt.

"I'm sorry I was too weak to stop it all," Luna continued. "I didn't mean to drag you all into it. Maybe if I hadn't been so weak I—"

Luna stopped talking when Nashi put a hand on her head. She looked up to see Nashi smiling gently down at her.

"Don't worry about it, Lu," Nashi advised. "And don't think that had anything to do with strength of weaknesses. It was because people want your power, the awesome Magic Potential _you_ have, and will do anything they can to get it. It happens. Only thing you can do is learn from it. Okay?"

Luna contemplated Nashi's words before nodding. "Okay," she agreed.

"Good," Nashi approved. "So, how come Gale was still with us last night? I thought he was going to walk you and Mom home, but I saw him tracking down a few other guys."

Luna stiffened and looked away from Nashi. "He thought it would be best if he helped track down the others. That's all," she said in a small voice.

Nashi did not believe her for a second, but did not press upon it. "All right then. Well, let's go check out to see how the festival's coming along," she suggested.

Luna smiled slightly at the suggestion and agreed. "Yeah! Let's go!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 010**

 _The Harvest Festival_

収穫のお祝い！誰がミスフェアリーテールを勝つのだろうか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The two sisters went off to the fairgrounds to see what was happening around the festival. Many business and artists used the Harvest Festival to promote themselves and had set up booths. Miss Davis had her floral booth ready with her grandchildren helping her work the booth. A small Veronese shop in a nearby town had come to make a name for themselves in Magnolia Town. Games were being set up as well. The soda ring toss had made another comeback. The water gun and shooting games were always popular and with plushies to spare for prizes. The duck pond and the fish pond games were around again along with puck bowling. The face painting booth was already occupied by the triplets with their mother Lisanna working their booth. The kissing booth was ready, though Nashi and Luna could remember how upset their father was when their mother was randomly selected to take a shift. Magical slides and ball pits were up. Food stands from Magnolia Town and nearby towns were up and cooking. A gentle-hearted Mage who made ice cream with his Magic up in Veronica had sent his nephew and his nephew's son to promote their business in Magnolia Town. Uncle Ben appeared, singing in Stellian as he prepared his pizzas. Everything was going along swimmingly.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Today is the day of the Harvest Festival where the new chapter of our young heroes officially starts. Fairy Tail and the entire street have been blocked off for all to come and celebrate with food, games, and friends. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Wow_ ," Luna breathed. "Everything looks so much _fun_!"

Nashi nodded her eager agreement. "I know, right? I can't wait for the festival to officially start! It'll be so much fun trying everything!"

"Will I get the honor of winning you a prize, my Angel?" came a wintry -breathed request.

Nashi blushed as Gary appeared beside her. Luna had never seen her sister so flustered.

"Get away from me, _dog_ ," Nashi sneered at Gary.

Gary grinned. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed. We're both adults, Angel."

"No. You're just a perverted dog that should get fixed," Nashi grumbled as she moved away from Gary. "Go be a perv somewhere else, dog."

Gary moved closer to Nashi and brought her in his arms. "I'd much rather be a pervert with you," he purred.

"D-D-Do it somewhere else!"

"Will you come with me?"

"N-N-No! Go away!"

"Fine," Gary conceded in a heavy sigh. "But just remember: you can't hide from me forever, Angel." He blew slightly on Nashi's neck and she shivered, her whole body turning red. Gary grinned in satisfaction and walked away, whistling a chipper tune.

"Th-Th-That perverted dog!" Nashi exclaimed. "Trying to flirt. Sheesh! Why can't he be like that with someone else?"

"Because you'd miss him too much," Luna put in jokily.

Nashi looked away from Luna with a pout on her lips. "No one asked you," she mumbled, not denying Luna's claim.

Luna grinned. " _Ooo_! Is sis in-love?" she teased.

"Of course not!" Nashi negated. "Gary's just being a stupid pervert!" She pointed an accusing finger at her younger sister. "Besides, how would you like it if Gale was a stupid pervert to you?"

Luna's face instantly flamed at the notion. "What?" she exclaimed.

 _Gale being a pervert? Wouldn't that mean he'd be flirting with me all the time like Gary does with Nashi…_

An image of Gale appeared, caging her in his arms with a smirk on his lips. " _Come on, Blondie, don't get embarrassed,_ " he would murmur to her.

 _And he'd be touching me all the time too…_

Another image of Gale appeared with arm around her and his lips whispering in her ear. " _My Blondie looks so cute today_ ," he would purr.

Luna felt steam come from her ears and slapped her cheeks.

 _Snap out of it, Lu! That'll never happen!_

An image of Gale laughing hard at Julia's words appeared. Then, another of him whispering in her ears.

Luna lowered her hands.

" _She's a tough woman. That's something I admire."_

"Gale would never be like that. We're friends and that's all," Luna mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

Nashi looked at Luna closely due to the change of demeanor. Her expression had changed sadly, almost as if she were convincing herself of the words more than telling Nashi.

"Hey," Nashi called, "I, um… I didn't mean to get you upset or anything."

Luna smiled up at Nashi, brushing off her inner thoughts. "Why would I be upset?" she asked brightly.

Nashi frowned. "Right. Why would you be…?"

An excited voice caught Nashi's attention. "Hey! Nashi!"

Nashi and Luna looked up to see a girl of shoulder-length hair the gleaming color of ruby-orange running over to them. She tackled Nashi into a hug. "I've missed you, Nashi!" she told her.

Nashi laughed and hugged her back. "I've missed you too." She pulled away from the young girl and turned to see Luna's puzzled expression. "Lu, this is Aisha. I met her when I was on my last job with Gary," she introduced.

Aisha nodded eagerly as she brought Luna into a surprise hug. "It's nice to finally meet you!" she cheered. When she pulled away and saw Luna's still puzzled look, she explained. "Nashi and I have been pen pals ever since she saved me from Orias. She told me all about you. And she transformed into you when I first met her." Aisha openly ogled at Luna's assets. Her hands touched Luna's chest in wonder. " _Wow_. You really do have a huge chest."

Luna blushed at Aisha's touch. "W-W-Wait!" she stammered.

Aisha moved to Luna's back and patted her bottom. "And you have a great butt too," she breathed.

Luna jumped. "H-H-Hey!"

Aisha moved in front of Luna again with a big smile on her face. "We're going to be great friends!" she decided.

Luna nodded nervously. "Aye, sir."

"So, _this_ is the beauty I've been dying to see," came a smirking voice.

A boy of green hair and even greener eyes approached Luna with the smirk of a man who knew what he wanted and the attitude of a man who got what he wanted. In his leather jacket, he oozed out confidence, but it was his eyes that spoke volumes, a deep jade that could make you look at them for hours. He bowed to Luna and took her left hand to bring it to his lips. "It's a pleasure meeting you," he murmured and gave a kiss to her hand.

Luna's blush increased. "Oh, my," she sighed. "It's, um…hot to meet you. I-I-I mean it's _nice_ to meet you," she corrected, flushing even more. " _Very_ nice, actually."

"Smooth," Nashi chuckled under her breath.

"I'm Luna," Luna introduced, tucking hair behind her ear. "But, um, you probably already knew that from my sister."

Jay chuckled. "She might've mentioned you once or twice," he joked. "But, I have to ask: are you religious?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, why do you ask?"

Jay winked. "Because you're the answer to my prayers," he flirted.

Luna laughed. "You're so cute—I-I-I mean, _that's_ so, um, _sweet_ of you to say," she settled upon, though inwardly cursed for her mistake.

 _Way to go, Luna. He probably thinks you're a freak._

Jay laughed. "Thanks. You're pretty cute too. And, since we're both cute, wouldn't it be the cutest if we went out?"

Luna laughed as well, though awkwardly. "Um, well—"

"I think it would cuter if you two just hung out," Nashi cut in, making both look at her, Luna in relief and Jay in slight disappointment. "Lu, you _know_ Papa will freak out if you go out on a date. So why not the two of you hang out at the festival today?" she suggested.

"But, what about you and Aisha?" Luna asked.

Nashi brushed off her sister's concern. "Don't sweat it. I want to introduce Aisha to Wendy to see if Porlyusica and Wendy could teach Aisha a few healing methods before she goes home," she explained.

Aisha nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I can't wait to meet _the_ Sky Maiden of Fairy Tail!" Her eyes became starry at just the thought of seeing Wendy. "I heard she's super nice! I hope she likes me!"

Luna laughed. "She'll like you. Trust me," she assured. "I'm fine with hanging out with Jay, if he's okay with it."

Jay winked at her. "You don't even have to ask, beautiful."

Nashi clapped her hands happily. "Great! I reserved seats for the three of you for the contest so make sure you guys get there on time, okay? Let's go, Aisha!"

"Okay!" Aisha waved back at Jay and Luna as she walked away. "See you two later! Don't get too lovey-dovey!"

"No promises," Jay called back as he slipped his hand into Luna's own. He grinned over at her when she shyly looked up at him with those big, doe eyes.

 _She's…so cute._

"So, Duchess, where to?" Jay asked.

"'Duchess'?" Luna questioned the nickname.

"Thought I'd find the perfect nickname for you," Jay explained. "You see, any woman can become a princess. But a duchess can't be something you become. You're born with power, the same power as a duke. It's your right. Sure, princesses are fancy, but you will always be an equal. You'll be my duchess."

Jay had said it with such sincerity that Luna was left shocked.

 _My family and my friends usually give me nicknames,_ Luna thought, _but this…_

 _LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB._

Luna smiled, abashed, at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem, Duchess," Jay said back. "Now, where to first?"

Luna pondered the question. "Well, the festival doesn't start for another half an hour, but want to walk around? I'd like to show you as much of Magnolia as I can before you go home."

"Anything you want, Duchess," were Jay's only words.

With a blush on her face and a smile gracing her features, Luna led Jay away from the grounds with her hand in his.

* * *

An hour had passed and the festival grounds had filled with ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages. Children ran around with balloons tied to their wrist and face paint and temporary, magical tattoos decorating their bodies. Couples gathered around games as they tried to win each other prizes. Families struggled to pick out a place for food as everything looked too tempting. Joyous shouts rang out. Mrs. Harris was talking to Mrs. Davis as she stopped by to buy flowers. Uncle Ben was bellowing a proud Stellian song as he impressed the crowd in front of him with his spinning pizza dough.

The Fairy Tail Mages were enjoying themselves as well. Lisanna, Asuka, and Penelope enjoyed their time painting faces of the young children whom demanded their artwork on their cheeks and hands. Lucy worked her job at the kissing booth diligently, trying to encourage a frightened man to come closer to her, while Natsu glared at the man, lighting his hands ablaze to ward off any other potential men. Live music was being played on the outdoor stage by a few bands from cities and towns nearby. Silver attracted many costumers to a ring toss while Paige watched him in hidden amusement. Lance was giving a magic show with Aine as his lovely assistant, but the two kept minimal contact with Mystogan somewhere on the fairgrounds. Juvia and Gray created a small park of water and ice for the children to play on. With both Levy and Gajeel off-duty, Gajeel has decided to win Levy a prize from the test-of-strength game, only for the owner to pale when he saw him and shakily tell Gajeel he could not participate.

Nashi and Aisha walked around the festival with Aisha bouncing excitedly. Nashi seemed unaware she had a black-haired stalker. Happy had managed to get Charla away from their eggs for a little while to have a date. He pulled her around the fair excitedly and she complained with a smile on her face. Olivia sat quietly in the shade next to Laki's woodcarving stand. A few boys had offered her prizes they had won from different games, but when she opened her eyes and gave them a hazel glare, the boys retreated instantly. Elvin was watching over a ball pit they set up for children and was quite ignorant to two girls continuously flirting with him. Ellie enjoyed arm-wrestling with buff man who was turning blue as he attempted to take her down while she merely smirked at him. Erza, Vijeeter, Ena, Nab, Evergreen, and Elfman were put on another stage and were giving a dramatic play that brought in a crowd. Bisca and Alzack worked a shooting game and helped the young ones out with teaching them to hold their fake gun properly. Mira, Max, Kinana, and a few other employees manned the guild hall with other guild members as they served food and refreshments and set up for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. In the outdoor eatery of Fairy Tail, Mary Jane worked her shift behind a bar, offering pleasant smiles, while Igneel ate at the counter ravenously.

Galileo and Julia were at a Perench fry stand, sitting at its bar, with a sulking Gale sitting in-between them, his fries being stolen from a ravenous Galileo.

"She's mad at me," Gale moaned for the hundredth time.

Julia sighed as she dipped a fry in ketchup. "You don't know that," she pointed out.

"But she _is_ ," Gale insisted. "She won't even talk to me."

Julia raised an eyebrow as she popped a fry in her mouth. "But didn't you go over to her house this morning?"

Gale nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And didn't you ask her to come to the festival with you?"

Gale nodded again. "Uh-huh."

Julia failed to see his problem. "So, what happened?"

Galileo took a large gulp of his drink and answered in Gale's stead. "He got rejected. That's what happened," he said carelessly as he stole more of Gale's fries.

Julia's eyes widened at that. "Wait. Really?" she checked.

Gale moaned. "She hates me," he decided.

 _None of this is making any sense_ , Julia thought. _There's no way Lu would think of rejecting Gale. Not unless she got mad at him, but I doubt it's that._

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened," Julia demanded. "How did you ask her and how did she react?"

Gale thought back to this morning. "Well… I went over before the festival…"

°•°•°•°

 _Gale knocked on the door and sat back on his heels for an answer. His uncle Natsu and Luke were the only early risers in the house, so when the door opened and a tired Luna was in front of him, he was surprised._

 _Luna opened the screen door and looked back at him in equal surprise. "Hey," she greeted quietly._

" _Hey," Gale said back lamely. Their greetings sounded more awkward and he shifted uncomfortably. "You're up this early?"_

 _Luna nodded. "Aunt Mira said she needed some help early so my mama and I volunteered. Did you need Igneel?" she asked curiously._

 _Gale looked scandalized at the question. "Why would I ever need him?"_

 _Luna tipped her head. "Aren't you two friends?"_

 _Gale was quick to deny it. "_ **Hell** _no! I wouldn't want to be caught dead with an idiot like that as a friend!"_

 _Luna gave a small smile. "Right, of course. Well then, did you need something?" she asked him._

 _Gale swallowed nervously._

Right _._ I can do this.

 _He took a deep breath. "Um, right. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to—… Um… You see…" Gale cursed his stammer._

Damn. I can barely get the words out.

" _I was—… I just want to know if—"_

 _His blubbering was stopped when Natsu's voice carried from inside the house. "Hey, Lu! Your mom made breakfast! Better hurry before I eat your share!" There came a_ SMACK _, and Natsu whined. "Ow! Lucy! What was that for?"_

" _Don't you say that!" Lucy hissed at him. "Lu, don't listen to your father. He's just being an idiot like usual."_

 _Natsu's grumble floated to the pair. "Says the one that fell into the river_ **twice** _."_

SMACK.

" _Natsu!" Lucy scolded._

" _What? I'm just saying you can be an idiot too!" Natsu claimed._

 _Irritation was clear in Lucy's voice. "Want to say that again?" she threatened._

" _But it's okay that you can be an idiot sometimes because it makes me love you more," Natsu said brightly._

 _Anyone could tell Lucy was blushing. "Oh, Natsu," she murmured softly._

SLAP _._

" _Hey!" Natsu cried._

" _That's for trying to distract me and get your hands on Lu's bacon," Lucy said smugly. "Better come soon, Lu," she shouted to her daughter. "Either your breakfast may be gone or you may have a new father. Hopefully, the second, if we're lucky."_

" _Lucy, you're so mean!" Natsu whined._

 _Luna laughed at that. "I'll be right there, Mama!" she called. She turned back to Gale with a small and strangely forced smile on her face. "I have to go," she told him. She hesitated, contemplating on adding anything, when she decided to speak once again. "I'll, uh… I'll see you later, yeah?"_

 _Gale nodded, trying to hide his frustration with himself and disappointment. "Right. I'll see you later," he agreed._

 _Luna nodded back at him and closed the screen door before shutting her main door._

 _Gale let out a loud exhale and rested his head on the screen door. "Dammit," he cursed. "Why couldn't I just get it out?" After not hearing a reply from anyone, Gale turned away from the Dragneel house with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down_.

°•°•°•°

"So, basically, you never actually asked her," Julia summarized dryly.

Gale groaned again. "She would've said, 'no', anyways…"

Julia tched. "You're so pathetic."

Gale glared at her. "Am not," he disagreed childishly.

"Are too," Julia shot back. "Lu didn't reject you. You just didn't ask because you were too scared."

"I'm _not_ scared," Gale fought back.

"Then, why are you sitting here when you could be with Lu right now?" Galileo asked through his mouthful of fries.

Gale opened his mouth to counter with something smart, but he could not. "What's the point? I bet she's with the stupid 'Prince of the Sea'," he mumbled angrily.

Julia rolled her eyes. "When are you ever going to get that Silver is hopelessly in-love with Paige and loves Lu like he loves me?" she groaned.

"But you saw how they were last night!" Gale argued.

"Yeah. Silver was looking out for Lu when she looked upset like the good friend he was." When Gale looked unconvinced, Julia frustratedly popped more fries in her mouth. "You know, you and Lu have more in common than you think," she grumbled.

Gale moaned again. "It was so _awkward_ ," he bellyached. "It's _never_ been _this_ awkward between us! I can't believe I blew it."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Here's a bright idea: go find Lu and spend the rest of the festival with her," she suggested. "I'm sure she's alone right now. You two could spend the rest of the festival together."

Gale looked hopeful at the notion. "You think so?" he asked.

It was Galileo who answered and he sounded sympathetic. "I think you lost your chance, bro."

Gale looked up at his older brother. "Why do you say that?"

Galileo merely pointed.

Julia and Gale followed Galileo's finger. There was Luna in a beautiful white tank top and a high-rise pink skirt with her hair cascading down her back. And attached to her was a green-haired boy who whispered something in her ear that made her blush slightly and laugh.

Gale's eyes zoned in on the boy with a glare. "Who the Hell was that?" he snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Nashi was inviting Jay," Julia remembered.

"Who the Hell is 'Jay'?" Gale growled.

Julia shrugged and finished her fries before stealing some from Gale's basket. "He's a friend of Nashi's from another town. She's been writing to him and this girl Aisha and invited them to come to the festival. I heard Jay's interested in Lu."

Gale's eyebrow twitched as Jay ducked a strand of hair behind Luna's ear and brushed against her cheek as she talked to him. " _Is he now?_ " he hissed.

Julia nodded as she watched the pair. "Yeah. He mainly came to check out Lu." She glanced at Gale to see his fists clenching. She smirked.

 _This could be interesting._

"Say… You're not _jealous_ , are you?" Julia teased him.

"How can we even trust this guy?" Gale asked, not hearing Julia. "He looks like a total douche who won't even treat Blondie right. Where's he even from? What are his intentions with Blondie anyway?"

"He's a friend of Nashi's, he's from Needle Point, and I'm guessing he wants to date Lu," Julia answered fluently.

Galileo snorted. "Like any dude has the power to make it past her bros and Uncle Natsu. Poor guy probably doesn't stand a chance."

That set Gale more at ease.

 _That's right. No one can stand up against Uncle Natsu when it comes to his family. That guy stands no chance._

"Right," Gale agreed. "Blondie deserves better."

Galileo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So, someone like you?" he teased. "Huh, little bro?"

Gale blushed at the insinuation. "I never said that," he defended.

"Of course you didn't," Julia muttered.

Gale watched as the green-haired boy tugged at Luna and said something to her. Luna nodded her head and must have spoken her agreement for the two of them took off.

Gale leapt from his seat, his eyes never leaving them. "I'll be right back," he told Julia and Galileo. "I need to check something." He raced off before either one could mock him anymore and disappeared within the crowd.

Galileo picked up the remainder of Gale's fries and munched on them greedily. "Well, someone's secretly-not-secretly jealous," he said through a muffled voice.

Julia sighed. "He's as stubborn as they come," she decided.

Galileo finished the fries with a content sigh. "What'd you expect from a Fairy Tail Mage?" he asked her. "I hope my little bro isn't like my pops and confesses during a fight. Totally unromantic."

"What would you know about romance?" Julia wondered.

"I read!" Galileo said defensively.

Julia raised her eyebrows. "What, romantic novels?"

Galileo merely blushed and looked away.

Julia's jaw dropped. "Oh my…You actually…?"

Galileo stood up from his seat and ran away with a warm blush on his face. "You didn't hear anything!" he shouted.

Julia laughed as Galileo frantically escaped from her range.

 _Now that's a shock. Never thought the Iron Man of Fairy Tail would read romance books. Especially when Livy doesn't like romance._

Julia thought of the Iron Maiden.

 _Livy likes to train than to go on dates, and Leo is the opposite._

She sighed and shrugged. "Guess the world is full of surprises." She took another sip of her drink when she realized it was empty. She lifted her head and flagged one of the available servers. "Excuse me? Could I get an Eight Up?" she requested.

The server nodded and went to fix her drink. "That'll be one hundred jewel," he told her.

Julia was about to grab a jewel from her pocket when she felt a cool presence surround her. Her father and her elder brother had the type of coolness that came naturally with their Magic, but she would recognize it in a heartbeat. This cold felt different to her and more…inviting.

A pale hand set down two hundred jewel onto the wooden counter, and wintry breath fanned her neck.

"Can you make that two?" a deep voice asked. It was different than the voices she normally heard. It was alluring and with a mischievous lilt she had never heard.

Julia belatedly realized this man was paying for her as well and became slightly annoyed.

 _Mom may be all for that whole 'men should be chivalrous' stuff, but it's not for me._

Julia turned around. "Look, whoever you are, it's a nice gesture, but I can—"

She stopped when she saw the person looming over her. Her breath was taken away and she could not stop staring into their eyes. Something sparked. Something connected. But she did not care.

There was a smirk. "You can do what, doll face?"

Julia gulped. "I—… I—…"

She could not think about anything when she was staring up into their eyes. She did not even notice her heart beat was beginning to pick up.

 _LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB._

* * *

Nashi watched in amusement as Aisha bounced excitedly and looked at everything in awe. " _Wow_!" she gushed. "This is _so_ _amazing_! I can't believe I'm _actually_ here!"

"I'm happy you could make it," Nashi said, stopping. "But, you haven't even hit the best part."

Aisha stopped to looked at Nashi in confusion. "What do you mean?"

A warm, fanged smile. "Hello, Aisha."

Aisha whirled around with a smile. "Hel—"

She froze.

Because in front of her, smiling right there, was none other than Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden of Fairy Tail.

Aisha's eyes widened. "Heh—… Heh—…" She could not even get out a greeting properly. "You're—… You're—…"

"Wendy Marvel, the healing apprentice of Fairy Tail," Wendy finished for her. "I've heard so much about you, Aisha. It's lovely to meet you."

Aisha could only gape at her. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God! _Oh, my God_!" The star-struck shock died down and was replaced with her overwhelming excitement that could fuel suns. "You're Miss Marvel!" she squealed. "Oh, my God, it's her!" She turned to look at Nashi. "Nashi, it's _her_!" She looked at Wendy again. "You're _her_! You're my _idol_!"

Wendy laughed. "I'm happy to see you so excited about meeting me, but I'm not that special. I'm only an apprentice."

"But, you're _the_ Sky Maiden!" Aisha exclaimed. "You and Miss Porlyusica can cure almost _anything_! You two are my heroes!"

Wendy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, abashed. "Thank you so much, Aisha, but I've heard you're skilled in healing as well. You want to become a Healer too?"

Aisha nodded fervently. "Uh-huh! I want to be just like my aunt! But…" She frowned as she looked down at herself. "I'm not really that talented," she admitted. "Not like you."

A hand landed on Aisha's head. "Hey, don't think that way, okay?"

Aisha looked up to see Nashi grinning down at her.

"You're talented, Aisha. I saw your talent with my own two eyes," Nashi reminded. "You have a gift."

Aisha blinked in awe. "Nashi…"

"Don't sell yourself short, Aisha," Wendy urged. "Don't think so little of yourself. I can feel you have such great potential." She bent over to grab Aisha's hands. She massaged them, and, when she found what she was looking for, her smile softened. "Your hands… They were made for healing, Aisha."

Aisha blinked owlishly at that. "They were?"

Wendy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. With the right training and determination, you can become an amazing healer. Even better than me," she added with a wink.

Aisha smiled, hope entering her eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so," Wendy affirmed. She stood up and took on of Aisha's hands. "How about we get to know each other better? Sherria should be setting up for our wind game. Would you like to meet her?"

Aisha nodded eagerly. "Yes, please! I, um, I actually…" She looked down with a shy blush on her face. "I actually had a few questions to ask you two, if that's okay…"

Wendy laughed, her chuckles flowing like the wind. "We'd be more than happy to answer _all_ of them for you, Aisha," she assured. "Please, don't hesitate to ask us anything, okay?"

Aisha nodded.

Wendy looked at Nashi. "Is it all right if she comes with me?"

"I was actually counting on it," Nashi chuckled. She waved at them. "You two have fun! I'll see you at the contest!"

Wendy nodded and led Aisha away while Aisha waved back at Nashi. "Bye, Nashi!"

"See you later!" Nashi called. She dropped her hand and sighed. "I'm so happy for Aisha. I hope Aunt Wen and Aunt Sherria can give her what she needs."

And then she felt it. That ice coldness she only felt when he was near.

"But can I give what my Angel needs?" came a murmur in her ear, icy breath making her shiver.

Nashi jumped away and pointed an accusing finger at Gary. "Watch it, _dog_ ," she snapped. "Stop invading my personal space."

"But, I can't help it. A dog wants to be close to his master, right?" Gary asked as he strode over to her.

Nashi bared her teeth and raised a hand. "Get away from me!" she commanded, trying to strike him.

Gary caught her hand with ease and offered her a lazy grin. "I like it when Angel gets rough. It's adorable," he cooed.

Nashi wrestled her hand away from him. "It's supposed to be intimating. Not 'adorable'." She turned her back on him. "Whatever. Be a good dog and go away," she sniffed as she tried to walk away.

"Wait."

A hand colder than ice grabbed her own.

Nashi glanced back at Gary with a glower. "What do you—?"

"It's my turn now."

Nashi turned back to Gary with confusion and annoyance evident in her stare. "What are you barking about, dog?" she asked.

"It's my turn for alone time with Angel," Gary decided. Unguarded cerulean clashed with unpredictable hickory. "I want to have you to myself for a little while."

Nashi blushed at the words and looked away from him, uncomfortable. "I saw you enough, didn't I?" she mumbled. "Let me go, dog."

"Dogs are rather persistent creatures, Angel," Gary reminded. "We don't like to be left alone by our masters. And we'll usually bother them until they pay attention to us."

Nashi bit her lip. "Gary… We really shouldn't—"

"I just want to spend time with my partner," Gary cut in, pleading. "We don't even have to talk, if you want. We could just walk around."

"Sounds lame," Nashi muttered.

Gary broke into a laugh. "I'll take what I can get with my Angel. I have to be careful with her. She's quite the unpredictable master."

Nashi's eyebrow twitched. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Only the highest of compliments for my Angel," Gary promised.

Nashi rolled her eyes as she took her hand away from his to cross her arms under her chest. "Okay, fine," she consented. "I'll take you for a walk. Don't expect anything else. This doesn't mean anything. I'm just being nice to you this once."

Gary seemed overly-pleased. "I'll take what I can get." He attempted to hold her hand, but Nashi stepped away from him.

"No way. No hand holding either, dog," Nashi decided.

Gary sighed. "Yes, Angel. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Nashi shrugged. "I don't really care. Let's just walk."

Gary nodded. "Fair enough."

And they began walking.

It was silent between the two of them. No words had to be exchanged and Nashi did not want conversation. She kept her eyes everywhere but Gary.

 _I don't get it. Why am I so awkward? He's just a dog like every other man out there. Their compliments mean nothing. He means nothing._

She uncrossed her arms to allow her hands to fall to her sides. They balled into fists.

 _Men mean nothing because they're dogs who only stick around until they're bored. That's all._

"Angel?" came Gary's call.

Nashi could not look at him. "What?"

"Look at me."

"No."

Gary sighed. "Angel…"

Nashi grunted.

"Angel, don't make me do this," Gary warned.

Nashi snorted. "Do wha—? _Hey_!" She screamed as her body was jerked to the side. She stumbled, nearly tripping as she tried to keep herself standing. She looked around to see Gary had hidden them in a small alley between booths. "What's your damage?" she snapped. She turned to glower at him. "What do you—?"

Her eyes widened.

Gary was… _hugging_ her.

Cold surrounded her. It was different than winter. It was hard to understand, hard to put into words, but when it surrounded you, you knew it was different than just regular ice. It was something special. Something not as cold-hearted as natural ice.

"What—…? What are you—…?" Nashi could not even finish her question.

"You were crying, Angel," Gary murmured into her ear.

Nashi was shocked at that.

 _I was…crying?_

"Perhaps, you may think just walking means nothing, but it means the world to me," Gary told her. He released her from his embrace to stare down at her.

Watery hickory connected with soft cerulean.

Nashi tried to speak. "I—… You—…"

Gary brushed away Nashi's tears with gentle fingers, cold fingers. "Maybe one day, I could learn why Angel thinks all men are nothing more than dogs to her," he supposed. "But, today isn't that day and I don't want it to be. I want Angel to be happy and smile. She deserves happy memories."

Nashi could feel more tears stream down her cheeks. "I—… I—…" She closed her eyes, ashamed at her tears, and ducked her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm not supposed to cry."

"You can cry all you want, Angel," Gary murmured. He engulfed her in another embrace, holding her tight. "Because I will be the one you share your tears with. You can show your weaknesses with me because I'll never judge you for them."

Nashi sniffled. "Dumb dog. Don't try and confuse me with your words. You don't mean them."

"I mean every last one of them," Gary promised. "Cry, Angel."

Nashi sniffled again. Then, she let out a watery breath.

Then, she sobbed.

* * *

Luna and Jay stepped out of the funhouse with laughter hanging off their lips. "Wow. That last mirror made my butt look huge," Jay recalled.

Luna smiled. "My last mirror made me look so tall!" She sighed. "I wish I could grow just a little more."

Jay grinned down at her. "Well, you're the perfect height for me," he told her.

Luna's cheeks burned at the compliment. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Jay was inwardly pleased.

 _She so cute when she blushes and gets all shy. I wonder why no one's_ —

His eyes narrowed when he caught a glint in the distance. He smirked.

 _So that's why._

Jay casually grabbed Luna's and intertwined them, pleased Luna did the same with her fingers. "So, Duchess," he started. However, a stomach rumble interrupted him—Luna's to be exact.

Luna looked up at him, apologetic and shamefaced. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry," she supposed.

Jay snickered. "With a stomach like that, who needs lions?" he joked.

Luna covered her face in embarrassment and shoved him away. "Shut up," she whined.

Jay grabbed onto her hand and looked around the festival. "Well, let's get something to feed the beast. What are you in the mood for, Duchess?".

"Surprise me," Luna dared.

The idea of a challenge made Jay smirk. His eyes locked onto a burger stand.

 _Same one back home. And with their burgers so big…_

His eyes scanned Luna's petite figure.

 _There's no way a girl like her can eat it all._

"I know the perfect place." Jay tugged at her hand. "Let's go."

Luna was led through the sea of people to the burger stand. She was surprised by his choice. "We're going to Coleman and Finch?" she wanted to verify.

Jay nodded as he pulled her in the line. Many had gathered around the burger stand, and the chefs and counter workers did their level best to keep up with the orders shouting their way. "Best place to get burgers back in my hometown," he boasted. "But the burgers are pretty big though. If you can't finish it all, I'll help you out, okay, Duchess?"

 _Ah! So that was what it was!_ Luna realized. _Jay doesn't think I could eat as much as him._

Luna smirked inwardly.

 _Jay, you better get ready_.

With innocent eyes, she nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

The line moved relatively fast. Once Luna and Jay got up to the front of the line, Luna allowed Jay to order for the both of them. The worker that gave them their brightest smile was one Luna recognized.

"Welcome! Can I—?" The worker looked past Jay and recognition flared in their eyes as they saw Luna.

Luna merely winked and put a finger to her lips.

The worker glanced back at Jay and understanding was in order. He nodded and looked back at Jay. "Can I take your order, sir?" he asked courteously.

"We'll take two 'The Burgers', please, with fries and"—Jay gave Luna a slow once over— "a pink lemonade for her and Poca-Cola for me," he finished.

The worker nodded and went straight to work. Their orders came only minutes later and the burgers dominated most of the plate with fries surrounding them. Coleman and Finch made sure their portions were worth each jewel given. Even the drinks were rather large. Luna oversaw carrying the drinks and finding a picnic table for them while Jay carried their trays and trailed after her. Luna snatched a remaining empty table that had been cleared away by a small family. She sat on one side while Jay sat on another and laid out the food. When both sat down comfortable, Jay smirked.

 _There's no way she could eat this whole thing._

"How about we make a little bet, Duchess?" he suggested.

Luna feigned her ignorance and nodded. "Sure. What'll it be?"

Jay hummed in mock thought. "If you can't eat that whole thing, then you tell me why Nashi had told me I didn't stand a chance with you _and_ I score a date with you," he wagered.

Luna nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "And if I can eat all of this, what do I get?"

Mischief flickered in Jay's emerald orbs. "Surprise me," he said, mocking her words.

Luna laughed and put her hand out. Jay shook it and Luna smile brightly at him. "Well, wish me luck!" she requested. "I guess I'm going to need it."

Jay snickered. "You tell me, Duchess."

Luna relinquished his hand and took the burger into her hands. "Mind giving me a countdown?" she asked.

Jay shrugged. "All right, Duchess. Start stuffing your face in three…two…one… _Go_!"

°•°•°•°

Luna patted her full stomach, sighing in contentment as she picked up her drink. "That was so _good_ ," she gushed, taking her final sip of lemonade. "I just wish it lasted longer."

Jay's mouth was wide open and his eyes wide as well.

 _No way... She's so small! How did she even…?_

Luna looked over at Jay's unfinished plate and flashed him a grin. "Are you going to eat the rest of your fries?" she asked innocently.

" _How_?" Jay wanted to know. " _How_ did you do it? You must be some type of monster!"

Luna put down her drink. "You forget I'm the daughter of Natsu Dragneel. My papa has an appetite that scares a lot of restaurant owners," she mentioned amusedly.

Jay shook his head in disbelief and impression. "Well, Duchess, you don't fail to surprise me. Seeing you eat that much… It's kind of hot," he admitted.

Luna blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

Jay grinned. "No problem," he brushed off. "So, what do you want since you won the bet?"

Luna thought about her options. There was nothing she particularly wanted.

 _The rest of my family would've jumped at this chance, but… What do I want?_

A thought occurred to her.

"Nashi's barely told me anything about you besides the fact you know about demons," Luna explained to him. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Jay looked taken back at the request for a moment then broke out into a playful grin. "You know, Duchess, you're almost turning this into a date," he told her in a singsong voice.

"Just answer," Luna said, not even fighting back her large smile.

Jay chuckled. "Yes, my Duchess. Well, I come from Needle Point Town. It's more on the northwestern side of Fiore than anything. It's pretty nice there. I live with my parents. My dad works at a lumberyard and my mom is a daycare worker, so my life isn't too exciting. And I—"

"You're lying."

Jay stopped to see Luna looking at him softly. He laughed off her accusation, but it was humorless. "Why would I lie to you, Duchess?" he asked her rhetorically.

Luna leaned forward and put a hand over his clenched fist. He had no idea he was making a fist until he felt her delicate touch. Gentle chocolate connected with guarded jade.

"I can tell you lied," she explained quietly. "I don't know why. It just feels like it."

Jay looked down at his plate. "Duchess…"

"Jay…" Luna stared at him sadly. "What really happened to your parents?"

It was silence between them. Luna kept looking at Jay and Jay kept staring at his plate. Neither of them moved. Neither of them could move. Not until someone said something.

Jay spoke first. "They died for knowing too much," he confessed hoarsely.

Luna remained silent.

Jay went on: "My parents were part of some society. I just remember they were always researching about demons and stuff. At first, I didn't really care. But when my parents learned I had photographic memory, their society found out and used me to remember hieroglyphs and passages from old books and pictures from old temples and ruins. I was only six at the time and I didn't understand why they had me memorize all that stuff only for me to redraw it for them. My parents told me I was helping them and that was good enough for me. So, I kept at it."

Jay's eyes glistened. "When I turned eight, I started noticing my mom becoming jumpier all the time. I thought it was stress, but it wasn't. She and my dad had been researching things the society wasn't. They were trying to uncover something bigger than the society. My dad would take me on trips to places I had never seen and have me memorize more and more things for him and my mom. I'd redraw it and my dad would spend long nights and days in his study. Mom would tell me not to worry. She told me everything would be fine. But it wasn't.

"Fast forward close to my ninth birthday. I had a game and noticed my parents didn't show up. When I went home, I was so angry." Jay hesitated. Luna could feel the pain radiating off him at the memories. "I got to the house and noticed the door was off the hinges. I got scared. I ran inside shouting for my parents to see the house messy everywhere. Everything was on the floor and dinner was burning. I went looking for my parents, but I couldn't find either of them. I went down to the basement and there I—" A tear slid from Jay's eye. "I saw them," he whispered. "They were hanging there from the ceiling with marks on their bodies. They were dead. They were hanged."

Luna remained silent.

"It was because they knew too much," Jay told her. "Written in blood on the floor were the words: 'Knowledge is dangerous' with an eye next to it and some strange words. I knew it had something to do with all those nights my dad had spent in his study and the places my parents took me. All because of that stupid society my parents were dead and I had no one left."

Luna squeezed Jay's hand in consolation when she saw he had tensed up. Gradually, the tension flooded out of Jay at her touch and he kept up his story. "I cried so hard when I found them. I didn't care about anything else, but them. But doing all that crying, I didn't realize the society had planted a bomb inside the house."

"Jay," Luna softly interrupted, "you don't have to—"

"I woke up a few days later and didn't know where I was," Jay continued, ignoring her. "I was out in the middle of nowhere with only my memory intact and my body scraped up. And on top of that? It was my birthday." He snorted humorlessly. "Happy ninth birthday to me. I spent the next week wandering around and scrounging for food. I came across Needle Point with just barely one hundred people in it. An old librarian took me in when she found me trying to steal from a grocery store and raised me as her own son. To this day, I have never been so thankful. She's been there for me all these years and never once made me feel like I didn't belong." Jay tensed. "But that damn society… I've been trying to use my memory to track them down ever since I came to Needle Point, but I can't find these guys. All I know are the things I was forced to study."

Luna studied Jay. "I'm not going to say, 'I'm sorry', because I know that's not what you want to hear. But I'm thankful for that librarian who took you in. Otherwise, I may not have met you."

Jay weakly grinned. "Trying to flirt with me, Duchess?" he joked.

Luna rolled her eyes playfully. "Aside from that, I want to offer help."

Jay immediately frowned. "Duchess, no," he rejected. "I'm not burdening you with my problems and—"

Luna raised a hand to silence him. "I don't care. You're my friend, Jay. Your problems are mine too. I'm sure Aunt Erza would help you track down this society if you let her."

Jay looked uneasy at the prospect of help. "I don't know, Duchess…"

"Jay, please." Unsure jade clashed with determined chocolate. "Let me do this for you."

Jay stared into Luna's eyes for what seemed to be hours when it was only seconds. He sighed and gave her a half-grin. "How could I say, 'no', to that?" he murmured. "All right. Fine. I'll talk to your master. As long as you come with me though."

Luna nodded. "I promise I'll be there."

The two of them fell into silence and neither of them realized how close their faces were to each other. Jade could not part from chocolate and vice versa. They were trapped in a daze that was the other. Just as the two of them unconsciously leaned forward, a loud cough from somewhere snapped both out of it. Luna reeled back, embarrassed, and Jay sighed.

"So, um, h-h-how did you meet Nashi?" Luna wondered, trying to alleviate the tension.

Jay ran a hand through his hair. "I was recreating a lot of the material I memorized when I saw the Dunters come to town. I knew Dunters used their song to hypnotize kids with their song. It's kind of like—"

"Timbre," Luna whispered.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "You know about Timbre?"

Luna shrugged. "Just a little," was all she offered.

Jay studied her for a moment before continuing. "They used to be a rare species back when Magic was new, if I recall correctly. It was weird to me they were still here and I had to investigate. So, I used Magic to reduce myself to a kid. One of the Dunters bought it and took me back with him. And bang, after a few months, I meet Nashi who disguised herself as you, Duchess."

Luna reached up to caress his cheek. "None of this is your fault," she told him. "I hope you know that."

Jay smiled sadly at her. "I know, Duchess. I know. Sometimes, the pain just won't go away. But being with you makes me feel the pain even less."

"I'm not that great," Luna said in defense, self-conscious by his words.

"But you are," Jay insisted. "When Nashi took your form, I knew I had to meet you. And ever since I met you, I don't feel as much pain as I used to. It's like you have that calming effect on everyone you meet." Jay gazed at her softly. "It's what makes you special, Duchess."

Luna did not know what to say.

 _I've never thought I special in such a way. To be truthful, I thought my words caused more problems than solutions._

" _How do you do it? How do you know what to say?"_

Luna looked away from Jay's stare and onto her empty plate. She remembered how uncertain Gale had looked on the roof yesterday.

 _He looked so lost and so vulnerable… It must've been such a big deal to him for a long time if he was that sad. I never noticed it before…_

"It's him, isn't it?"

Luna looked up to see Jay staring knowingly at her.

"He's the reason I don't stand a chance, isn't he?" Jay asked.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "There isn't a 'him' or a 'he' in the first place," she said a little too defensively. "You stand a chance. I'm not seeing anyone."

"Then, what was up with that sad face you just made?" Jay inquired.

Luna sighed. "My life has been a little…dramatic," she confessed. "I guess hearing your story made me think about it."

Jay frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luna shook her head and offered him a half-hearted smile. "No, no! Everything's fine now. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"I know that same smile, Duchess," Jay warned. "I could tell something has been bothering you ever since I laid eyes on you."

Luna lowered her eyes.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong," Jay pleaded softly.

Luna kept her eyes on the table. "It seems ever since I got in-touch with my Magic, everything has been falling apart. We have demons to worry about, and yesterday, a slave trader tried to kidnap me, and I—…" She exhaled loudly.

Jay studied her carefully. "It's hard not being able to fight what you can't control," he guessed.

Luna nodded. "I know, one day, that I'll be fighting by Fairy Tail's side and be just as strong. But—"

"It's waiting for that day that has you frustrated," Jay answered.

Luna only nodded again.

Jay leaned closer to her. His hand gently went to her and tipped her chin up. Sad chocolate connected with gentle jade. "You should know once that day comes, I guarantee you'll be a powerful Mage. You'll be protecting the ones you love and fighting for what you believe in. After meeting you and talking to you, I'm certain of it."

Luna sniffled. "Jay…"

Jay leaned in closer. "Nashi had written to me about possibly coming in to talk to your master about what happened when Orias captured us. I'll do what I can and give her anything from my memory. It's the least I could do since Nashi saved me. But I want you to know I'm not just doing it as a favor to Nashi. I'm doing it to protect you too. If what I know can help prevent any attacks on you, then I'll do it. Because I think you're worth it, Duchess," he confessed to her shamelessly.

The two of them were so close that their noses were brushing. Jay's eyes flicked from Luna's lips to her those wide, brown eyes. Unconsciously, Luna leaned closer, their lips about to touch, when she hesitated and withdrew from him. She was unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized in a small voice. "I just—"

"I know."

Luna looked to see Jay giving her a playful grin.

"But you can't stop a guy from trying, right? It would be an honor to get a kiss from you, Duchess."

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized again.

Jay shook his head. "Don't worry about and don't apologize for it. Nothing to be sorry about," he soothed nonchalantly. "I had a feeling you wouldn't kiss me because of him."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as Jay stood up and stretched. "Why do you keep saying, 'him'? I'm not with anyone," she pointed out, slightly annoyed.

Jay raised a hand up in surrender. "Right, of course, Duchess," he agreed, though it was obvious he was not convinced.

Luna puffed out her cheeks. "I'm _not_ ," she insisted.

Jay laughed at Luna's adorable expression. "Well, since you're not with anyone, I'm sure you're not opposed to me winning you a few prizes then, right?"

Luna grinned at him. " _Please_. I think it'll be _me_ winning _you_ prizes, Mister Leather Jacket," she teased.

"It's cool!" Jay defended, popping his collar. "And this isn't made of leather."

Luna quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, really? What's it made of?"

"Boyfriend material," Jay said smoothly.

Luna broke into a fit of laughter. "You're so _cheesy_!"

"But I made you laugh, so it pays to be 'cheesy'," Jay grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Luna laughed. "You've got that right—!"

She stopped.

She turned around to scope out the picnic area, but all she found were people she half-recognized and some not at all.

 _I can feel it. I can feel someone staring at me, but no one is. That's weird._

Jay noticed Luna's mood change and asked, "What's wrong?"

Luna scanned the area once more before shrugging. "Nothing. I just thought someone was watching me," she told him.

"Someone's getting paranoid," Jay insinuated jokingly. He picked up their empty plates. "Come on. Let's go check out the games, Duchess."

Luna looked back at him and smiled. "Sure."

As Luna got up from the table with the two empty drinks in hand, she did not notice eyes following her every move to the trashcan. She remained oblivious as Jay threw out the remainder of their trash and took her hand. And she still did not hear the small growl followed by loud stomps. She was too excited about the games to notice a thing out of place. But Jay noticed. He saw the pair of eyes that had been watching her. He knew they were being followed.

He smirked.

 _Better get a move on, buddy._

"Why are you smiling to yourself like that?" Luna asked, distracting him.

Jay was fluent with his response, not even missing a beat. "I'm thinking about all the games I'll beat you at," he boasted.

Luna laughed. "We'll see about that." She took the lead, pulling him through the crowd as she scoped out their first game.

Jay could not help but gaze at her. He could feel those eyes still watching them—watching her. Jay noticed a few boys his age had noticed Luna and her radiance and taken to staring at her with little shame.

 _Because if you don't_ , Jay continued, _someone else will_.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

At the Fairy Tail Guild, it was busy. The inside of the guild hall was being constructed to make the stage and audience seating for the contest later. Outside, it was even busier. The employees of Fairy Tail were swamped with customers as Fairy Tail opened their outdoor area to the public. Mikuni Shin had returned to help his former guild, astounding customers with the sushi skills in which he took pride. A live band was performing. The pool had been drained and a stage had been set up for the rock band. They played covers of songs most customers knew the words to and some boldly got up to dance.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Let us check-in with two more young heroes who decided to stay close to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail allows all civilian to use their outdoor area as a place to eat, drink, dance, and listen to live music perform. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel groaned and stretched as he lay his head on the outdoor bar counter. " _So_ _bored_ ," he bemoaned. He tilted his head so he could watch as Mary Jane washed a glass with an eyebrow twitching and her eyes closed. " _MJ_ ," he whined. "Come play with me!"

"For the last time, _no_ ," she said tersely, her voice tight with irritation. "Go away. If you're not going to work, then go somewhere else."

"But I want you to come play with me," Igneel complained. He rested his head so his chin was on the bar counter and pouted at Mary Jane. "Ditch work. Let's go have some fun."

"Keep whining like a bitch and you'll piss me off," Mary Jane growled under her breath. "Can't you see I'm busy? Have fun with other people. I don't have time for you, moron."

Igneel puffed his cheeks. "I want to play!" he demanded childishly.

"Play with someone else," Mary Jane gritted out, snapping her eyes open to glare at him. "You can't expect me to drop everything for you, especially when I don't even like you. So, quit whining and be productive for once. If not, get out of my sight and go have your fun with someone else."

A bald man eating his burger and fries flagged Mary Jane down. "Hey, cutie! Can I take some Cola?"

Mary Jane turned to him with a plastered smile and nodded. "Coming right up, sir!" she promised. She turned back to Igneel with a warning glower. "Go somewhere else. There's plenty of people here. I'm sure one of them can entertain your moronic ideas." And she left him as she went to the fridge.

Igneel pouted. "But 'people' aren't MJ," he mumbled. He sighed as he brought his arms around his head. "Man, this sucks. I really wanted to play with MJ today."

A new voice spoke to him, charmingly feminine and awfully sweet. Sickeningly so. "How about you play with me?"

Igneel looked up to see a girl had took the stool beside him. He supposed she was pretty. She had wide violet eyes and light blue hair in twin braids. Her smile was big and so was her chest, but that was it.

Igneel put his head back down and shooed her away. "No thanks," he muttered.

The girl pouted. "Oh, that's too bad," she sighed dramatically. "Because I heard they were having a spicy eating contest to see who could eat the hottest foods and not ask for a glass of milk, but…" She sighed again and hopped off the stool, chest flouncing. "Oh, well…"

Igneel shot up. " _Wait_!" he blurted. "There's a contest for that?"

The girl nodded at him. "Yeah. I was hoping someone would do it for me so I could get the prize. It's—"

"Yeah, yeah, prize shmize, big deal. It's a spicy eating competition?" Igneel wanted to confirm.

The girl nodded.

Igneel crowed as he jumped from his seat. "Awesome! Just what I need to get my fire going! I'm totally in!"

The girl giggled. "I thought you'd be." She took her hand and threaded it with Igneel's own. He did not seem to particularly notice. "So, ready to go?" she purred, pressing herself against him.

Igneel nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah! Oh, wait!" A frown marred his grin. "I should tell MJ first."

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane smiled at a five-year-old and slid his juice box to him. "Here you go, cutie. One apple juice for a handsome man," she flattered.

The little boy blushed and buried his head in his mother's side.

His mother—a curvy and proud woman—laughed. "Charlie, we say, 'thank you' to the kind lady," she chided.

Charlie peeked at Mary Jane. "Thank you," he uttered before turning back to his mother.

Mary Jane chuckled. "It was no problem at all. My pleasure, really," she assured. She looked at the mother. "You have such a handsome son," she complimented.

"Thank you," the woman appreciated. "I'm sure he gets it more from his father than me."

"You're beautiful though," Mary Jane flattered. "I'm sure he inherited his looks from both of you."

The woman seemed pleased at the compliment. "Thank you. You're quite pretty yourself. Your eyes are lovely."

Mary Jane tensed a little at that and her smile became more strained. "Oh, why, thank you."

Then, came an obnoxious voice. "Hey, MJ!"

Mary Jane looked over to see Igneel leaning over the bar counter with a girl at his side. Her mask of politeness shattered into her regular scowl. " _What_?" she snapped.

"I'm going to the spicy eating contest," Igneel told her. "Is that okay?"

"I don't care," Mary Jane said bluntly. "You don't need to tell me your every move. I'm not your anything."

"You're my partner," Igneel corrected. "It seems fair I let you know where I go."

" _Not_ your partner," Mary Jane countered. "And I don't care where you go." Her eyes slid to the girl next to Igneel who was sizing Mary Jane. Her eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" she questioned.

The girl was about to introduce herself. "I'm—"

"Some girl who told me about the contest," Igneel interrupted, uncaring if he was rude of not. Or, perhaps he did not know he was being rude. "Anyways, not important. You'll be okay if I go?"

Mary Jane gave him a flat look. " _No_ ," she said with sarcasm pouring from her mouth. "I'm _not_ okay with it. In fact, I _want_ you to stay here and keep whining to play with me."

Igneel took a seat. "Okay th—"

"Get _away_ from me," Mary Jane snapped. "Geez, I was being _sarcastic_ , you _moron_. Do what you want. I don't care. Have fun on your date."

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "'Date'? With who?"

Mary Jane growled, her hands digging into the counter. " _Go_ – _away_ ," she snarled.

Igneel frowned. "Are you—?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I'm sure," Mary Jane interjected. "I give you my freaking permission to do what you want. Please, just leave me alone."

Igneel beamed. "Awesome! I'll meet up with you before the contest starts, okay? We can sit together," he planned.

Mary Jane gritted her teeth. "Nothing would make me happier," she said through her teeth. " _Leave_."

Igneel nodded and waved. "See you later then!" And he took off with the girl scrambling to catch up to him.

Mary Jane sighed out her annoyance. She closed her eyes to calm herself and rubbed her temples. "Moron. You're giving me a migraine," she muttered.

"So, that's your boyfriend, I take it?" the woman asked, amused.

Mary Jane sighed again and shook her head. "No. Just some moron guild mate," she brushed off.

The woman hummed, a spark of humor dancing in her eyes. " _Just_ a guild mate, huh? Interesting," she chuckled.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes unceremoniously. "Just a guild mate, if that," she affirmed. "Besides, I could never even think of dating."

"Oh?" The woman looked like she might burst into laughter. "And why is that?"

"Because," Mary Jane said, "people deserve someone who could makes them happy. And all I'm good at is being alone." And she walked away, leaving the woman to ponder her words.

* * *

A small boy completed the ring toss and Silver cheered. "Yes! We have a winner! What would you like as your prize?" he asked.

The small boy pointed to a fake sword. "That one," he decreed.

Silver plucked the fake sword from the prize wall and kneeled to give it to the small boy. "Here you go! Thanks for playing!" Silver said sunnily.

The small boy took his fake sword in his hands with a happy grin on his face while his friends stood behind him. As he and his friend ran off, he shouted to Silver. "Thanks, mister!"

Silver stood back up and waved his hand at the small boy. "No problem! It was my pleasure!" he shouted back.

There came a harrumph and amusedly so. "You certainly have a way with kids."

Silver turned to see Paige standing behind him with a hand on her hip and a small smile on her lips. She had changed her typical look and replaced her plaid skirt with shorts and had on a green shirt with an iconic band on it. Silver melted at the sight of her as love filled his eyes and practically exuded from him.

"My beloved Paige!" he cooed as he lunged at her with his arms wide open. "It's been so long!"

Paige easily sidestepped him and Silver hit the ground.

"It's been five minutes," she reminded him. "Would you quit hugging me? It's weird."

Silver was suddenly in Paige's face.

 _He moved so quickly!_ she thought in alarm.

"But how else can I show my love for my beloved Paige?" he whined.

Paige took a step away from him. "Why can't you just not?" she asked him.

Silver looked scandalized at the advice. "And let my love rivals look at my beloved Paige? Absolutely _not_!"

Paige muttered, "Why did I even ask?"

Silver pulled her into a hug and rubbed their cheeks together affectionately. "It makes my heart so warm when you're near," he told her sincerely.

Paige blushed and she saw a few people give the two of them amused looks. "Hey! Cut it out!" she demanded shakily.

"Your heart beating against mine… Paige is the only one for me!" Silver cried.

"G-G-Get off me! Leave me alone!"

"I could never leave my beloved Paige!"

"Well, _try_!"

Another voice added itself to the conversation, deep and humored. "Might want to let her go, Silver. She looks red."

Silver let go of Paige to see her blushing face. He beamed. "My beloved Paige looks so pretty when she blushes," he cooed.

"I'm not blushing so quit it, will ya?" Paige demanded, touching her warm cheeks.

Female laughter reached their ears. "Doesn't Gray remember when he and Juvia were like that, darling?"

Silver and Paige looked to see Gray and Juvia in front of their game with Gray comfortably shirtless and Juvia resting against him with his arm around her.

Silver looked at his parents excitedly. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"We just came to check on you," Gray told his son. "I just got finished with the kissing booth, but didn't get too many customers."

Juvia looked away without any guilt. "No one is to touch Juvia's beloved Gray," she said as though it were obvious. Over the years, her wavy hair had straightened after having kids. She had kept her hair long, but placed it in a high ponytail with locks framing her face and going down to her chest and her flower hairclip in her hair. Her clothes had changed over the years. She wore a shirt that looked like a blue halter with a main strap holding it up, but translucent sleeves came off the trap. She wore dark blue tights that stopped mid-calf and blue sandals. But, wrapped around her was an open, light blue kimono-cardigan that kept her warm.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Juvia Fullbuster_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Water_

 _ **Likes**_ _: all things Gray_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: anything that comes between her and Gray_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Juvia's passion may be poured into loving Gray, but she is passionate about her friends and family too!_ ⌟

Gray chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Right," he agreed. Addressing Silver, "By the way, have you seen your sister anywhere?"

Silver shook his head. "No, I haven't. Come to think of it, she said she was going to stop by today. But she hasn't yet."

"Can Silver make sure to tell Julia to be in the guild hall when he sees her?" Juvia requested. "She needs to help Mira prep everyone."

Silver nodded. "Sure thing, Mom."

Gray nodded at Juvia and led her away, whispering something in her ear that made her blush and smack his chest in embarrassment and happiness.

Silver looked around the festival with a frown. "Huh. That's weird," he murmured

"What?" Paige wondered.

"Juju was supposed to meet me here five minutes ago," Silver said. "I wonder where she could be…"

 _Where are you, Julia?_

"Go look for her," Paige commanded.

Silver looked back at Paige uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

Paige nodded. "Well, yeah. It's obvious you're freakin' about Julia, so go find her," she urged.

Silver broke out into a huge grin and, before Paige could stop it, he hugged her dearly. "Oh, my beloved Paige is so thoughtful!" he gushed.

Paige's face burst into scarlet and she looked away from Silver. "All right, all right. Now, get off me!"

Silver gave Paige a quick kiss on the cheek and took off into a sprint. "I'll be back for you, my darling!" he called back to her.

Paige screamed back, "I'm not your anything!" However, she put a hand on her cheek and could still feel the cool sensation of Silver's kiss. She smiled at the ground. "Stupid, lovesick idiot," she mumbled.

Silver kept up his fast-pace as his eyes examined the festival. Julia was nowhere to be found. There were not too many blunettes at the festival and the ones at the festival were a darker shade of blue than his sister. He kept running a few yards and stopping to look around to see if Julia was nearby. But still, he could not find his sister.

 _Where is she?_

An idea crossed Silver's mind.

 _Maybe she's already at the guild hall!_

Silver turned around and was about to head to the guild hall to check when a flash of blue hair caught his eye.

"Huh?" Silver stopped to investigate and realized the blue hair was indeed his sister. He smiled and waved at her. "Juj—Huh?"

Silver put his hand down in confusion when he saw she was with someone else. He had never seen the person before and he was close to Julia, the two of them practically against each other with little room left.

 _Who is that person? Are they a friend of Juju's or was are they harassing her?_

Silver began to walk over to his older sister to investigate when he got caught up in a surge of people. He grunted and tried to push through the crowd, but the current was too strong. "Juju!" he cried out. "Juju?" He kept fighting his way through people to get to his sister. He had no idea who that person was, but he was bound and determined to find out. With great difficulty, Silver made it out of the current of people, falling to the ground as he did so. He grunted again and picked himself up. His eyes lifted and went back to Julia. "Ju—!" He stopped when he realized she was no longer there and neither was that person.

 _Strange. I could have sworn I saw her._

On the search again, Silver took up his cry of his sister's name and kept walking.

* * *

Olivia quietly relaxed in her chair in the shade of her tent, listening for any signs of trouble. Like Galileo and Gale, she was born with ears that heard all and a sensitive nose. The only sounds she heard that were bothersome where the sounds of children crying, but she heard their guardians attempting to quell their sobs. So, she sat idly with her eyes closed as she kept watch of her aunt Laki's wood-carving stand. Some curious little ones had been brave enough to shout at her to see if she was awake, but she never answered. She just allowed the gentle breeze to soothe her and kept her composure.

That was until she heard footsteps and caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"What do you want, Leo?" Olivia asked boredly without ever opening her eyes.

"What? I can't come to see my favorite twin sister?" Galileo mocked, feigning offense.

"What do you want?" Olivia sighed.

"I just got off-duty from helping Uncle Ben and wanted to know if you were down to get ice cream," Galileo revealed.

"No."

Galileo whined immediately. "Why not? You've been sitting like that all day!"

"And I like sitting here. Now, go away," Olivia ordered.

Galileo crossed his arms. "Not until you agree to get ice cream with me," he said stubbornly.

Olivia sighed and opened her eyes to see Galileo smirking down at her. " _Fine_ ," she agreed as she got up from her chair. "Ice cream and then I return here," she conditioned.

"Deal. Now, come on, Livy! The day is still young!"

Olivia watched as Galileo left and turned to address Laki. "Aunt Laki, I'll be back in a bit," she told the Wood-Make Mage.

Laki absently waved as she showed a couple a mobile she had created with her Magic.

Olivia followed Galileo who walked down the aisle of the festival with utter confidence. It was not that Olivia did not have confidence. But people feared her the same as they feared her father.

 _It's funny, really,_ she noted _. We're twins, but I'm known as the scarier one of the two of us, like Papa. Leo's known to be the softer one. And Gale—_

Olivia paused for a moment when she smelled something in the air and her nose twitched.

"Shit!" came a distant curse. "Come on, come on! Where are they?"

She turned her head to see Gale in the distance and frazzled beyond belief. His eyes shifted everywhere as he stalked about.

"Crap! I can't lose them now!" he growled to himself.

Olivia raise an eyebrow. "What's up with him?" she wondered.

Galileo looked over. "Hmm? Oh. He's just feeling a little jealous."

Olivia blinked in surprise. "'Jealous'?" she echoed as she looked at Galileo for more information.

Galileo pointed and smirked. "Hell yeah. Definitely jealous," he confirmed.

Olivia looked at where Galileo was pointing. At a simple game of water guns were Luna and a strange boy of mossy hair and a devil's smirk. It was clear the boy was a flirt, and Luna knew it, but brushed it off.

"What's so great about him?" Gale grumbled. "He looks like a total prick anyways. I mean just look at him."

Galileo shook his head, chuckling. "Man. He's so got it bad."

Olivia stood to watch Gale.

 _It may have only been a day since Leo and I returned, but I can't believe how much Gale changed. He's becoming the warrior I always knew he could be, even if he's still such a sap._

Her eyes softened at the memories.

 _I still remember what he was like before though…_

She chuckled.

 _Actually, I can still only see him as that little boy that kept spying on Leo and me when we trained._

An image of little Gale appeared before her. As she fought hard in the training arena with Leo and her father, she caught a glimpse of him hiding behind the trees. His eyes watched them admiringly, but also enviously.

 _Leo never understood why he was jealous. He thought Gale's Earth Magic was amazing and always talked about how Gale could beat Councilman Jura one day. But I always knew he was jealous that Leo and I were Iron Mages. Mama and Papa knew too, but nothing they could do would help him realize he was just as precious to them as we were. But maybe…_

Olivia could hear Luna laugh in the distance. The boy looked satisfied enough with her laughter, but Olivia was not interested in that. She looked at Gale. The way his eyes were a soft glisten. The way he relaxed at her laugh. The way a small smile curled on his face.

 _Maybe he found someone to help him realize how great he is,_ Olivia realized.

Galileo began walking away. "Let's go. I'm sure the stalker wants to watch his prey in quiet," he whistled.

Olivia followed Galileo.

 _After hearing about his journey in the Arborea Summit, he should have his confidence back with us around. Papa couldn't stop talking about how amazing Gale had been from the stories he heard. Maybe that'll boost his confidence._

"We're here!"

Olivia bumped into Galileo. "Want to tell me next time you stop?" she sneered.

Galileo ignored the hostility in Olivia's tone as he looked around them. "All right, Livy. Pick a place," he commanded.

Olivia looked at all the food stands when she pointed at one familiar to her. "Let's go to Lillian's," she decided. "We haven't been there since we left for our mission."

Galileo looked at Lillian's stand and his eyes widened slightly. He pointed at Michelle's Homemade Ice Cream stand. "Why not Michelle's?" he counter-offered. Then, he pointed at a different ice cream stand. "Or how about Jen and Berry's? Yeah, we should go there instead! Remember how good their rocky road was?"

"I'm going to Lillian's."

Galileo looked to see Olivia already walking to Lillian's. He made dash for her and dragged her away. "Why can't we choose somewhere else? We can go to Lillian's anytime. Let's try Michelle's!"

Olivia snatched her hand back and raised an eyebrow at Galileo. His eyes kept darting from Lillian's ice cream stand to everywhere else.

"Leo, you're acting weird," Olivia noted. "What's wrong with you? I haven't had Lillian's since we left."

Galileo twiddled his fingers. "Yeah, but—"

"Are you having some issues or something?" Olivia asked.

Galileo shook his head and tapped the tips of his index fingers together. "Err, _no_ … But—!"

"Then, what is it?" Olivia demanded impatiently. Her stomach was now set on ice cream and she was prepared to get it with or without her twin.

Galileo hummed nervously, his eyes flickering from Lillian's stand then to the ground. "Nothing," he sighed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed Galileo's jacket. "Well, to Lillian's we go then," she decided as she dragged Galileo.

Galileo struggled in Olivia's grip. "Livy, no! Let's go somewhere else!" he pleaded.

Olivia ignored him and kept up her pace to Lillian's. She got in line and kept a steady grip on Galileo's collar. She looked at the menu and her mouth began watering. " _Mmm_ … Rocky road…"

Soon, it became Olivia's turn. A spunky girl of green-haired pulled into a haphazard ponytail was her server with some of her hair covered by an old black cap. A fang poked out, Olivia noticed, and her warm sunset eyes rested on Olivia in a friendly way.

"Hi! I'm—" A sly smirk slid onto her face. "Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in."

"Rika." Olivia smirked. "You haven't changed whatsoever."

Rika shrugged. "Not like I need to. I'm perfect," she joked.

"Perfect at being a pain in my ass," Olivia teased.

Rika laughed. "Where have you been? You haven't been by in months."

"Long story short: S-Class mission with Leo," Olivia explained.

Rika nodded as she understood everything. "And now, you want some ice cream to relieve the stress of dealing with him, huh?

Olivia nodded. "I'll take two scoops of rocky road in a cone," she ordered. She turned to look down at Galileo. "What do you want—?" Her eyes widened when she realized all she had in her hands was Galileo's coat. She frowned. "He was just here," she muttered.

"Will that be all?" Rika asked. "Or does Miss Eats-A-Lot want more?"

Olivia chuckled. "We'll start with that and see if I'm still hungry."

Rika beamed. "Great! I'll get straight to it! And welcome home!"

"Thanks!" Olivia's eyes wandered around the festival.

 _Just where did Galileo disappear to?_

* * *

Galileo panted as he rested against the base of a tree. He had sprinted as hard as he could once he squirmed out of his jacket. His hands rested on his knees.

And people glanced at him for it.

His left arm as nothing unusual to look at. It was buff and defined and tan-skinned. There was an Ouroboros in the form of a green dragon chasing its own tail around his arm. An outline of a block hand with a swirled circle was etched into the arm as well, a symbol of some sort for something important. It was his right arm that was unusual and caused stares. It was muscular—people would give him that—but it was tan-skinned. In fact, there was no skin on it at all. It was a prosthetic, in a way, and made of pure precious metals. Not just a precious metal, but the rarest of all: rhodium. It looked like a buff arm of sleek and smooth metal that crawled onto his shoulder with the scars to prove it. Many people looked at him for his arm, but he had gone accustomed to the stares. They did not matter to him.

 _Liv, why couldn't you just listen to me?_

A bitter smile rolled onto his lips.

 _But of course, you're just as stubborn as ever. Doesn't take orders from anyone; that's for sure._

" _Hey, idiot. Need an umbrella?"_

The voice was teasing and gentle and so…

He closed his eyes and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

 _Stop thinking about it_ , he scolded himself. _Don't think about it._

" _Buy me food next time and we'll call it even, okay?"_

How much he had missed that voice all those months he was gone. Her wide grin. Her laugh.

His hands curled against his knees.

 _Stop it. Just stop bringing it up._

Galileo sank down to sit on the tree. He laid himself against the tree and looked up at the leaves. They were tanning their green color into warm auburns and caramels and some even an alarming yellow. A breeze ruffled the tree's mane and the leaves moved, aggravated. A stray leaf fell from the tree branches and landed softly on Galileo's head almost as in apology. Galileo raised a hand to pluck it and stared at it carefully. The leaf had turned into one of those oranges you only saw when the sun was setting just right against a blue ocean. That color alone was his favorite color. He could stare at that color for eternity.

" _Galileo? Where are you?"_

Galileo tried to push the voice out of his head, but he could not. He had the voice memorized done to the pitch made when upset and the hum made when satisfied. Every word the voice had said to him he remembered vividly.

" _Ha! Like you could get rid of me that easily!"_

A faint smile appeared on Galileo's face.

 _You were right. I could never get rid of you so easily._

The smile was then marred by a frown.

 _But… You could forget me so easily, couldn't you?_

There, Galileo sat. His eyes staring at the unique color of the leaf and his ears being filled with nothing but that voice and that voice alone.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was filling at a rapid pace. Mira had the stage extended with a runway to give the women more room to show off their Magic and beauty to the crowd. People from all types of walks of life came into Fairy Tail, some with children and some without, and found seats for themselves. Kinana and Lisanna manned the bar with Max as the three of them made sure their guests were given drinks and treated kindly. A countdown was on the clock above the stage and it was only five minutes until the contest started. Yajima was approached to be a judge of the contest alongside Laxus, Aine, and Mirajane, and was seated in his chair with a glass of water.

Jay, Luna, and Aisha all sat together in a row with Jay's arm resting on the back of Luna's chair.

Aisha looked around in girlish excitement. " _Wow_ ," she breathed. "This is so _amazing_ , Luna!"

"That's pretty cool of your sister to get us close seats," Jay casually mentioned. "Must've been hard."

"She wanted you guys to make sure you have the best experience at our Harvest Festival," Luna informed.

"Shouldn't we be sitting by your family though?" Jay wondered.

Luna laughed. "Well, we could be, but I don't think you'd be having too much fun," she said, pointing.

Jay followed her finger to see Natsu and Gray head-butting each other with eyes challenging each other to a fight.

"Take off one more piece of clothing, and I'm roasting your ass, you got me, pervert?" Natsu snarled.

"Watch your tone, _flame brain_ ," Gray snapped. "Hell will freeze over before you kick my ass."

Natsu's eyebrows twitched as he pushed Gray with his forehead. "Want to say that again, _ice princess_?"

Luke watched the exchange with a sweatdrop. "Is arguing all you two do?" he sighed.

Jay sweatdropped as well. "Wow. You've got some interesting family."

Luna laughed. "'Interesting' is an understatement," she said.

Aisha brought up, "The Harvest Festivals I went to were nothing like this!"

"What were they like?" Luna asked.

"Boring," Aisha confessed. "There was a lot of drinking and the priests always talked."

"Fairy Tail seems to keep the festival pretty lively," Jay agreed.

Luna beamed. "Each year is a different experience. And maybe someday, I'll be able to do the Miss Fairy Tail Contest too!"

Aisha shot Luna an inquisitive look. "Why can't you do it now? Nashi told us you're a Mage," she said.

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't really have control over any of my Magic. And my aunt Erza put in a rule that no one under seventeen is allowed to participate since it gets a little rowdy," she explained.

Jay nodded in understanding. "I get it. But I can't wait for the day you're on stage. You could always be my Miss Fairy Tail," he flirted with a wink.

Luna blushed at the insinuation and Aisha merely laughed, poking Luna's burning cheeks. " _Ooo_! Luna's getting all red since Jay's getting all lovey-dovey with her!" she teased.

Luna blushed harder and buried her head in her hands. "This is so embarrassing," she moaned.

Jay sniggered. "Aw, Duchess, you look cute when you blush," he complimented.

Luna only blushed harder and tried to cover her face even more as she whined. "Stop it…!"

Silver bounced over to them with Paige and Penelope in-tow. "Lulu!" he helloed. "I've been looking all over for you!" He noticed the empty seats beside Jay and nodded at them. "Can we sit there?"

Luna nodded. "I saved them for you guys actually," she confessed.

Silver plopped down in his seat next to Jay. Paige and Penelope sat by him respectively. Silver stuck out a merry hand for Jay to shake. "Hey! My name's Silver!" he greeted.

Jay shook Silver's hand and gave him a kind smile. "I'm Jay. And she"—he released Silver's hand and pointed at a waving Aisha— "is Aisha. We're friends of Duchess and Nashi."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'Duchess'?" he asked.

Luna waved her hand. "That would be me," she explained awkwardly.

Silver wagged his eyebrows. "Wow, Lulu. Already have a cute nickname on your first date? I'm impressed!"

"This isn't a date!" Luna blurted. She cleared her throat and gestured to the twins. "Jay, Aisha, this is Paige and her twin, Penelope," she introduced.

Aisha somehow managed to stand in front of Penelope and look at her dreamily. " _Wow_ ," she gushed. "She has a big chest too!" Without any thought into it, Aisha touched Penelope's chest in wonder.

Penelope did not even flinch. "I do," she agreed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aisha."

Aisha moved her hands to Penelope's cheeks and gave them a squish. Her eyes sparkled. "And your skin is so flawless and soft," she awed.

"Thank you," Penelope responded tonelessly.

Aisha moved to Penelope's hair and played with it in admiration. "Even your hair is perfect," she sighed.

"That is nice of you to say," Penelope said without an emotion in sight. "You have nice hair too."

Aisha gasped. She looked like she could burst with happiness at Penelope's compliment. " _Really_?" she squealed.

Penelope nodded.

"Wow! You're so nice!" Aisha gushed.

Penelope did not break in her apathy, but looked directly at Aisha. "Feel free to touch me more, if you'd like," she permitted.

Aisha looked like her world had been completed. "This is the best day _ever_!"

Jay looked at Penelope in disbelief as Aisha probed her body. "How can she be so stoic?" he wondered.

Luna and Silver laughed, sweatdropping. "That's Penelope for you," they chorused.

* * *

Igneel looked around the guild hall. Some scents he smelled were more familiar than most, but he knew most of the people here all the same. But his nose could not track the one who he wanted to find and neither could his eyes.

"Come on, MJ, where are you?" Igneel muttered. He caught Cane walking and ran to him. "Cane! Cane!"

Cane stopped to see Igneel barreling towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" When Igneel skidded to a halt in front of him, he asked, "What's up, Dragneel?"

"Have you seen MJ?" Igneel asked. "I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Don't know. Haven't seen her since her shift," Cane answered. "Some guy took off with her, I think."

That confused Igneel. "'Some guy'?" he echoed.

 _Since when has MJ ever wanted to be around a guy or even people?_

"You know where they went?" Igneel asked.

Cane shrugged. "I'm not too sure, actually. Try near the guild entrance. Looks like the dude was trying to get a shot with her." He smirked and snorted. "Doesn't he know the Dark Empress isn't one to mess with?"

Igneel grinned. "True that." He took off in the direction of the guild entrance. "Thanks, Cane!"

Cane managed a salute. "No problem. After all…" He extended an arm and flicked his hand. A card appeared between his fingers "There's someone else for that." He fanned the card to see it. It was the two of Cups.

°•°•°•°

Igneel burst from the guild and looked around. People from all over Magnolia and a few smaller cities were flooding into the guild. Employees and guild members alike of Fairy Tail were handing out programs for the event about to happen, but Igneel cared for them little. His mind was focused on one thing.

 _Where is she?_

Then, he heard something strange. "Come on, little blonde, give me something to work with," came a plead.

Igneel turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Huh?"

And he found her.

There was Mary Jane, sitting at a shaded table with her headphones in her ears and her eyes closed. A boy of white hair and a beanie sat to her right, looking harmfully flirtatious. He seemed interested in Mary Jane and did his best to woo her, even if she seemed disinterested.

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "What's she doing with a dude like that?" An idea came to him and he grinned. "Time to test out my ninja skills!" he decided eagerly. And with that, he stalked closer to his targets.

The boy scooted closer to her. "What are you listening to?" he wondered.

Mary Jane deigned him a response. "Beck's Chop Squad," she muttered.

The boy was astounded. "Wait. You listen to them too?" he breathed. "That's one of my favorite bands!"

Mary Jane opened an eye. She observed the boy with it. " _Really_?" she drawled.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Mmm-hmm. It's up there with Tea Time, Inori's Ego, and Guns and Tulips," he told her.

Mary Jane opened both eyes in slight surprise. "Those are some of my favorites," she said slowly. "You have a good taste in music."

The boy blushed slightly and fidgeted with his hat. "Thank you," he appreciated. "My uncle is a composer. He tells me he pulls inspiration from songs of every genre for his compositions. I don't really want to be a composer, but listening to a lot of different music helps me with my sax playing."

"You're a saxophonist?" Mary Jane questioned, slightly interested.

The boy nodded proudly. "Yep! I've learned to play a lot of instruments, but sax was my calling." He scrutinized her for a slow moment before a hand took hers. "Um, is it okay if I…?"

Mary Jane raised her eyebrow, but said nothing to stop him.

The boy took her silence as consent as he massaged her hand with his fingers. A smile curled on his mouth. "So, you're a bass player," he took it.

Mary Jane nodded. "How'd you guess that?"

"It's easy for me to tell a musician from their hands, their lips, and sometimes their physique and the way they speak," the boy explained. "My grandpa taught me." He looked up at Mary Jane sheepishly as he let go of her hand. "Um, sorry for that. I was curious," he apologized.

"You're fine," Mary Jane rumbled. "What you did was fascinating. Do you think you could teach me?"

The boy perked. "Sure! How about we—?"

"Oh, _there_ you are, MJ!" came a loud interruption.

Igneel stomped his way towards them with his cheerful beam.

The boy murmured to Mary Jane, "A friend of yours?"

"Nope. Not even close," she responded, already irate. "Just some pesky moron."

Igneel plopped right next to Mary Jane with a cheery grin. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" he told her.

Mary Jane snorted. "Obviously not if you didn't find me until now," she muttered.

Igneel laughed. "You're so funny, MJ! I told you I'd find you so we could sit together during the contest," he reminded.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," Mary Jane said.

"You said nothing would make you happier," Igneel quoted.

Mary Jane shot him a dry look. "That was _sarcasm_ , you moron," she hissed at him. "Learn it. I use it a lot around you."

Igneel slung an arm around her. "Well, either way, we're sitting together. Think of it as partner-bonding!"

Mary Jane shoved him away. "I'm _not_ your partner," she snapped. "And you interrupted my conversation, moron. Have some respect."

Igneel raised an eyebrow and looked at the white-haired boy. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, man," he apologized, not meaning it in the slightest.

The boy seemed to understand that and started getting up. "It's okay. I see you two are busy, so I'll take my leave then," he decided.

Igneel beamed. "Good idea!"

Mary Jane harshly elbowed his stomach. "Moron!" she snapped.

Igneel clutched his stomach as his face turned green. "What did my tummy do to deserve this abuse?" he croaked.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "You're pissing me off," she grumbled.

"Here you go," came the voice of the boy.

Mary Jane looked to see him a slid a card over to him. She took it and studied the number on it in confusion. "What's this?"

"My number," the boy said. "I can see you must be a good musician and I'd really like to hear you. Maybe"—he blushed and looked quite nervous—"we could see a concert together? I, um, mean if you'd like?"

Igneel was ready to turn him down for her. "Sorry, buddy, but she's—"

"Okay."

Igneel looked at Mary Jane in shock. "Wait, what?"

Mary Jane kept her gaze firmly on the boy. "Thanks. Hope you enjoy the rest of the festival," she hoped in a monotone voice.

The boy smiled in relief at her acceptance. "I will. Hope to see you soon, MJ," he farewelled. And he left them with a final wave.

Igneel huffed. "'MJ' is my nickname for her. Get your own," he called after the boy. He crossed his arms. "The nerve of that guy. You don't just use someone else's nickname," he muttered.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "Don't be such a baby, moron," she scolded as she walked away.

Igneel was quick to scramble after her. His eyes stuck to the card in her hand. "You're not actually going to call him, are you?" he inquired, curious.

"What's it to you?" Mary Jane asked instead of answered. "Not like it's any of your business what you do or who I call."

"It isn't," Igneel agreed, though he frowned at his words. "You can do what you want and call who you want." Then, he protested, "But, if you started dating, what about us?"

Mary Jane stopped as they neared a trashcan and whirled around on him. She gave him a blue-eyed glare. "There is no 'us'. There is no 'you'. There is just 'me'. We aren't teammates or partners or friends. We're just guild mates. Get it through your skull." She raised the card so it was eye level. "And, you don't have to worry about me dating. I don't want a boyfriend and I don't want to date. Nothing against him, but…" She sighed as she stared at the card. "I think he deserves someone way better than someone like me," she muttered.

Igneel frowned deeply. "MJ, don't say that," he urged. "He'd be lucky to have you. Any guy would."

Mary Jane sighed again. "Of _course_ you'd say that," she murmured. She shoved the card into his hands. "Take it. Burn it. I don't care."

Igneel stared at the card in confusion. "But, I thought—"

"I wasn't about to reject him in front of you and embarrass him," Mary Jane cut in. "I guess it isn't fair of him thinking he has a chance, but oh well. I'm not a fair person. But, what I didn't think was fair was you interrupting us."

Igneel shuffled on his feet and bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, MJ," he apologized.

"Whatever. Forgotten," Mary Jane dismissed. She crossed her arms. "Now, would you hurry up and burn the damn thing already? The hall is filling up and if I'm going to find a seat—"

Igneel looked up at Mary Jane in hope. "So, we're sitting together?"

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say—"

Igneel whooped. "Awesome!" He was quick at lighting his hands blaze and the card disintegrated. He tossed the ashes only to take Mary Jane's hand and lead her inside. "Come on! I actually reserved seats for us," he gushed.

Mary Jane only grumbled as she let Igneel guide her. "Why do I even try with a moron like you?" she muttered.

* * *

The lights of the guild hall dimmed and everyone looked up, murmuring.

Silver smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Looks like the contest is about to get started," he deduced.

True to his word, Mirajane came on stage and walked onto the runway. Once she was on the edge of the runway, a spotlight shined down on her. She looked at the crowd with her regular smile and brought a microphone to her lips. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" she greeted.

The hall reverberated in cheers and rowdy helloes and even a few lewd words from men out in the crowd. Gracefully, Mira ignored them.

"We welcome you to our Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Mira continued. "Each year we have a contest to see who is the next beautiful woman of Fairy Tail, but, to tell you the truth, all of them are beautiful! Still, it is up for you to decide! There are three portions of the contest. The first portion is our Magical Beauty Contest for our lovely ladies to show off the beauty that is their Magic! The next portion is the questioning round. A good Miss Fairy Tail must not just have beauty in Magic; she must have beauty in smarts. Our last and final round will conclude with a regular beauty contest to have our ladies show off their natural beauty. At the end of each lady's turn, their Fairy Tail mark appear like this!"

Mira flung a hand in the air and a white outline of her Fairy Tail Mark appeared in the air, large and empty. The crowd ooed and awed at the display of Magic.

Mira kept explaining the rules. "All you have to do to vote for your favorite Fairy woman is raise a hand in the air so her mark fills up. At the end of all three rounds, each lady's mark from the previous rounds will come together. And whoever has the most votes…" She pointed a hand at her Fairy Tail mark. White filled in the empty mark to the brim. The Fairy Tail mark exploded in a burst white. A white outline of Plue appeared in the air with the word **WINNER** written in white on a side he held up. "…becomes the winner! Doesn't that sound fun?"

The crowd applauded, agreeing heartily with her words.

"Then let the contest"—Mira waved her hand for purple Magic to burst from her tips— " _begin_!" Her Magic exploded into fireworks, and the crowd surged with excitement.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the participants came out on stage one-by-one with their impressive Magic captivating the crowd. Each participant was told to select their very own stage name to keep the contest and themselves entertaining. Cana was the first to go on, using her tarot cards to create a non-hazardous fire that grew into a phoenix that she rode around the guild hall. She landed on the stage and the phoenix burst into beautiful flames that rejuvenated whoever it touched.

" _I present to you Cana Alberona, Lady Liquor herself!"_

Cana had gone with "Lady Liquor" as her stage name, wowing the crowd with creatures she conjured through her card. She even pulled out a card to create attractive men and women, which earned her extra votes and a whine from Yajima when his mistress disappeared.

" _Now, for the one and only Lucy Dragneel, Celestial Maiden of Fairy Tail!"_

Lucy had dazzled the crowd with her use of commanding all her spirits at the same time. It took great mastery and skill to accomplish such a thing and she could only keep all of them together for twenty minutes or so, but anyone who knew Magic knew she was truly a master of the stars. Even Yukino admitted while she had a bit of trouble keeping out her spirits, she was impressed Lucy could do so with ten Golden Zodiacs and her silver keys.

" _Here comes Miss Fairy herself, Evergreen Strauss!"_

Evergreen had used her Fairy Wings to fly into the audience and grew Magnolias around the guild hall. She even created her only little magical fairy-like beings for the children whom laughed and clapped as the little beings danced around them.

" _Give a cheer for the Angel of Fairy Tail, Nashi Dragneel!"_

Nashi used her Divine Soul as her entrance, sweeping the guild hall. Her pink Magic covered the guild hall and everyone was enrapt in her performance. She had flown into the sky and dived down. Her armor had shed and she changed into her Seraphim Soul just before she hit the stage and pulled up to fly around the guild in her new form. While the audience members cheered and applauded, the Fairy Tail Mages and even the participants applauded Nashi. Mira did so excitedly. A new Soul was something to be celebrated and seeing Nashi in her new form had excited the guild that their young angel was growing stronger.

" _How about a welcome to the Rain Woman herself, Juvia Fullbuster!"_

Juvia appeared in a Water Dome she created, pulling herself together, before she took off in creating shapes out of her water and having them dance about the guild hall. Silver cheered heartily for his mother, making Paige smile.

" _Looks like the Iron Maiden herself has returned! Hands together for Olivia Redfox!"_

Olivia had stolen the title "Iron Maiden" from Erza, but well within her right. Erza relinquished the title when she saw how much of a passionate fighter Olivia was as she used her Iron Magic. Soon, those who saw Olivia whispered the name Iron Maiden and it permanently became hers to keep. Olivia appeared in Iron Battle Armor and used her Magic to conjure an Iron Bow and Arrow. She plucked the arrow only for it to go in the air and burst into her platinum Magic.

" _And last, but not least, here is the Fairy Queen herself, the Great Titania and Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!"_

Erza appeared in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and flew off the stage and changing mid-flight into her Armadura Fairy Amor. Aisha was held back by Penelope as she looked dreamily at Erza and complimented how perfect she was.

"Can the guild master really take part in events?" Jay wondered.

"Well, I heard the first time Aunt Erza was told she couldn't, things didn't work out so well," Luna recalled. She could already envision Erza's angry face and gleaming eyes.

" _Are you ready to say that again or are you prepared to die?"_ she would snarl with her swords at the ready.

Jay caught the look on Luna's face and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Luna laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah! Of course I am! Just thinking about something."

The rest of the contest fared well. The votes were casted in and already Lucy had a lead. The intelligence portion was quickly moved into and each Fairy Tail lady wore their normal attire as each judge asked them a question. Evergreen was currently answering Yajima's question on her response were she guild master and was stuck paying for the members' mishaps when Luna felt something poke her inner thigh. Curious, Luna looked down.

She nearly screamed.

" _Gale_!" she whisper-shouted. She glanced over at Jay, but he was too interested in Evergreen's response to notice her distress. She looked back down at Gale and whispered to him, " _What_ are you _doing_?"

"I have to talk to you," Gale explained from his uncomfortable position underneath the chair in front of Luna.

Luna sighed and looked away from Gale. She bit her lip. "Can't this wait until _after_ the contest?" she suggested.

"No," Gale told her. "It has to be now."

Luna looked over at Silver, the twins, and Aisha. Silver was whispering in Paige's ear and snuggling up to her while the poor girl blushed and desperately tried to peel him off her. Penelope watched the questioning, but held Aisha back from running up on stage and speaking to Evergreen.

 _Everyone seems pretty distracted. I'm sure no one will even notice I'm gone._

Luna nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

Gale grinned. "Great. I'll meet you on the roof."

Luna nodded again.

"And Blondie?"

Luna looked down at Gale with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

Gale's grin broadened. "Nice panties by the way," he mentioned.

Luna looked down to see her legs had been partially open. Her blush went from her face all the way to the roots of her hair and she shut her legs tightly. She was about to scold him when she realized he had disappeared from his position underneath the chair in front of her.

Luna puffed her cheeks.

 _Gale, you stupid pervert!_

°•°•°•°

When Luna made it to the roof, Gale was already there waiting for her with a plate of two sandwiches.

Luna approached him awkwardly. "Hey… What's all this?" she asked.

"Food," Gale answered. "Thought you might be hungry."

Luna nodded and sat at a distance from him. Gale handed her a sandwich and Luna took it gratefully and began to tuck it in. Gale chuckled as Luna did so. "I don't know how someone so tiny could eat that much," he teased.

Luna finished chewing her sandwich. "Oh, shut up. Your appetite is worse than mine," she reminded. "Anyways, what's this about? I don't want Jay to worry about me. I told him I was meeting up with a friend for a few."

Gale narrowed his eyes. "So, you have to lie to talk to me?" he supposed, irritated.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't lie."

"Then, what's so wrong with telling him you were coming up to talk to _me_?" Gale demanded. "Ashamed of me in front of your new toy?"

Luna was taken back. Then, anger set in her eyes. " _Excuse_ me? I'm not 'ashamed' of talking to you! And Jay is not a 'toy'! He's been good company to me all-day, unlike _you_!"

"If you wanted me to flirt with you every two seconds, then you should have told me," Gale snapped sarcastically.

"And if I knew you were going to be this mean, I wouldn't have come up here." Luna glowered at him. "Either tell me what you want to talk about or I'm going back to watch the contest."

"Who is he to you anyways?" Gale asked, still pressing about Jay.

Luna sighed. "Jay is a great guy and Nashi told me he was interested in me. And so far, today's been really great." Her annoyed brown eyes clashed with Gale's annoyed red eyes. "Until you ruined it."

"Sorry for wanting to spend time with my friend," Gale mocked. "One guy comes along and you forget about me that easily, huh?"

"I _didn't_ forget!" Luna insisted. "I just wanted to have a nice time with Jay! How is that so bad?"

"How can you even trust this guy?" Gale shot at her.

Luna growled, "Because, unlike you, I have faith in other people. I don't feel the need to distrust every person who talks to me."

"It's called 'being careful'," Gale stressed. "Try it sometime. Maybe you'll learn something."

"Oh, I learned plenty." Luna stood up defiantly, making sure her glare stayed locked on Gale. "I learned that Jay is an amazing person and, I think, if my papa would let me, he would be someone I'd _want_ to be with. And I learned that the only guy I shouldn't trust around here is _you_."

Gale's eyes widened at Luna's words. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

Luna let out a frustrated sigh and turned her back on Gale. "Ever since I got my Magic, we've been fighting more than we should've."

"All friends fight," Gale pointed out. "It's _normal_."

"They don't fight like we do," Luna told him. She rubbed her arm. "Look, you have Julia. And I get it, you know? She's your best friend. It was bound to happen and I'm happy for you. Honestly, I've been rooting for it. But…maybe we should take a break from talking to each other."

"Blondie," Gale pleaded, standing up, "you can't mean that."

"We never used to fight," Luna said softly. "You are one of my greatest friends I could trust with anything. But we're just getting more and more angry with each other. Maybe it's for the best so we don't fight anymore."

Gale walked over to Luna and hugged her close to him. He could smell the salty scent of her tears and his heart broke.

 _How bad of a friend am I? I made her cry._

"This is my fault," he decided, mumbling into her hair. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you over him. I'm sorry. If—… If he makes you happy, then that makes me happy," Gale told her, swallowing back his emotion. "You're my best friend. Any guy that makes you happy should make me happy."

Luna sniffled. "But… I thought Julia was your best friend?"

Gale chuckled lowly. "Blondie, that stubborn woman can't replace you. She's family to me. But you'll _always_ be my best friend."

Luna felt confusion. "So, wait. You two… _aren't_ … _anything_?" she wanted to check.

Gale scrunched his nose at the thought. "Hell no. She's too old for me and too much like another annoying sister."

Luna felt foolish at that. "Really? _Wow_. And here I am, thinking you two could date. I feel really stupid now."

Gale laughed. "Me date _that_ chick? _God_ , no! Never even thought about her like that." He raised an eyebrow at Luna. "Don't tell me you were jealous of her," he teased.

Luna blushed, but laughed as well. "Don't get too cocky, Redfox. I guess I was more worried she'd think something was going on between us and get upset," she explained. "I don't want it to be weird between us, you know? I really look up to her."

Disappointment struck Gale's heart, but he refused to let it show. "Right. Got it," he muttered.

Silence passed between them. Gale took the opportunity to smell Luna's charming scent.

 _Ever since she left last night, I was so restless. I couldn't even sleep. I had to go check on her._

The vision shifted to Gale peering down at Luna's tear-stricken face, even if her eyes were closed.

 _I held her all-night, but her tears wouldn't stop._

" _Don't go_ ," Gale remembered Luna pleading in her dreaming state.

 _What's worse is that bastard Borus is still out there. But I can't think about that now. She's safe with me right now._

"Thank you."

The two words were so quiet Gale barely heard them. "What for?" he asked.

"For saving me," Luna answered. "Thank you for everything last night. I don't think I did so properly. You were like my hero yesterday."

Gale's lips twitched into a smirk. "If you really want to thank your hero, you could—"

"The only 'kiss' you'll be getting from me is my fist punching your face," Luna threatened good-humoredly.

"Feisty," Gale teased. "Nah, Blondie, you know I'll do whatever you keep you safe. We're friends."

"I know. But thank you, still." Luna tensed as she remembered being helpless in the clutches of Kenta and Borus.

 _I can still feel their touch on me. And I can hear them_.

She trembled.

 _No matter how many times I showered, I could still feel them._

She shut her eyes.

 _I was weak._

Gale must have sensed her thoughts for he hugged her tightly and spoke, "There was nothing you could do. Even my mom said Borus' Timbre was so powerful, an experienced Mage would have had difficulty resisting it. You didn't know."

"And I had to have you rescue me," Luna said bitterly. "It was _humiliating_."

"It was _necessary_ ," Gale corrected. "I'd do it all again if I had to. You're worth it."

"But I'm not," Luna denied.

Gale sighed. "Stop thinking like that, Blondie. You're going to see it someday," he told her in her ear.

Luna smiled sadly as she pulled away from him. "Thank you, Gale. You're a very good friend."

Gale was hesitant to ask his next question. "Do you…? Do you still want to take a break from me?" he asked.

"No. I shouldn't have even said that," Luna told him, thinking herself stupid. "I was angry. I'm so sorry I even—"

"Don't sweat it," Gale dismissed. "I could never stay pissed at you."

Luna snorted. "Even if I told Igneel you were hopelessly in-love with him and your fights were to mask how much you cared for him?" she wanted to know.

"Don't even joke about that," Gale scolded. "Wouldn't be _too_ pissed at you. Maybe if you apologized and gave me a lot of meat, then I'd get over it a lot quicker and let you live."

" _Ooo_ , how charming," Luna said, sardonic. "I didn't know dragons could be so kind."

Gale pointed at her in mocking seriousness. "Don't go telling people that, got it? We have a rep to uphold."

"You're such a softy."

"I'll deny that if you ever tell someone that and kidnap you."

"Do I get to live in a tower?"

"Nah. You'll live in my cave."

"Do I get fed? All the free food I want?"

"Maybe. If you clean."

"If my knight-in-shining armor comes, will you let me go?"

" _Ha_! Like any knight would even _want_ a blonde!"

Luna swatted at him. "Be serious!" she scolded, though was laughing herself.

Gale grinned. "No, I wouldn't give you up without a fight," he answered. "Let's face it: he wouldn't stand a chance against me. I'd kick his ass before he could give his soliloquy about rescuing you."

"But, what if I'm in-love with him?"

"Sucks for you then."

"You're horrible."

"Babe, I'm a _dragon_. When was I the good guy in a fairy tale?"

"You are in my fairy tale," Luna assured him. This time, those words carried more weight than her joking ones. Her words carried her sincerity.

Gale snorted, humorless, bitter, as he looked away from her. "Blondie, believe me, I am _not_ the good guy," he warned.

"You are in my eyes," Luna solaced. Her hand slipped onto his cheek and brought his attention back to her. Soft chocolate flashed with self-hating ruby. "You, Gale Redfox of Fairy Tail, are the good dragon fighting off all those knights who don't deserve a princess. And, I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of you."

"You've got it wrong, Blondie," Gale murmured.

"I've got it right," Luna assured. "Give yourself a little credit. You just say that because you haven't met a princess you want to steal from the world."

Gale wanted to say it. He wanted to say it so badly. But, he offered her a half-hearted smile. "Guess I haven't," he lied. "And that guy you're with… Is he the knight you want?"

Luna hummed, trying to find the answer. "I'm not sure, actually," she responded. "He could be. He's pretty cute and really funny, but…" She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe not."

Gale swallowed as his eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. "'Cute' huh?" he muttered. "And I'm not 'cute'?"

"Of course you're not," Luna laughed.

Gale felt himself fall-over at that. "Geez, Blondie, no need to be subtle," he muttered.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant," Luna tried to explain. "You're not cute because you're just…too Gale."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "I'm too…me."

Luna ducked her head. "Okay, that sounded better in my head," she mentioned.

Gale smiled. "Don't worry, Blondie, I think, as far as blondes go, you're pretty cute."

Luna, now, raised an eyebrow at him. "What is up with you pointing out me being a blonde? Don't tell me you don't like them."

Gale shrugged. "Just not my type," he lied. "Not exactly the type I think would look good next to me."

Luna found herself hurt at the comment. "Oh. I get it," she mumbled. She moved from him. "Hey, uh, let's go back inside, okay? Don't want everyone to worry about us."

Gale groaned when he could feel distance rise between us. "No, wait, Blondie, that's not what I—"

"I get it," Luna told him, but did not face him. "I'm heading back first." She walked back to the staircase without any further good-byes.

Gale reached for her. "Blondie, I—" But, it was too late as she had begun her climb back down. He raked his hands through his hair. "Dammit. Why can't I ever find the right thing to say?" he grumbled. He picked up the plate and followed Luna's path, mentally cursing himself. "Way to go, Earth Dragon."

* * *

" _And the winner is…our very own Celestial Maiden!"_

Lucy had been crowned the winner with her own golden crown and a bouquet of Magnolias was given to her. Luna ran up to her mother once Lucy was backstage and gave her a tight hug.

"You were beautiful up there, Mama," Luna told her mother.

Lucy laughed and hugged her back. "So was everyone else. I was so sure Erza was going to beat me."

Natsu came up to Lucy with his hands behind his back as Luke and Igneel accompanied him. He gave Lucy his happy-go-lucky grin. "You did amazing, Lucy," he said to his wife.

"Congrats, Ma!" Igneel and Luke cheered.

Lucy brought her sons in for a hug, squeezing them tightly. "Oh, thanks, you two," she appreciated.

"You did wonderful, Mama."

Lucy released three of her kids to see her eldest gazing at her in admiration. Lucy and Nashi instantly went over to each and fell into a hug. "You did gorgeous too, Nashi Layla, and don't you forget that," Lucy told her daughter. "You came in third place and it was your first year. I'm so proud of you."

Nashi pulled away from Lucy to stare at her in surprise. "You are?"

Lucy nodded. "I am," she confirmed. "Everyone loved your Divine Souls. Mira couldn't believe you didn't tell her sooner, but she can wait to train with you."

Nashi ducked her head in embarrassment. "I can't wait to train with her either," she admitted.

"You did great, sis!" Igneel cheered as he brought Nashi into a hug.

Nashi laughed. "Thanks, Igloo."

Igneel offered her a pout. "I compliment you and I still get insulted? Such a rip-off!"

"You were beautiful out there, Nashi," Luke said.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It was so cool watching you and Mama! You both were amazing!"

Nashi ruffled Luna's hair. "That'll be you someday, Lu," she foretold.

Footsteps. Hurried footsteps. "Angel!" came a all. "Angel!"

The siblings looked up to see Gary dashing towards them with a bouquet in hand. He skidded to a halt in front of Nashi with a breathless smile. "There you are. I was hoping I'd find you." He held the bouquet out to her. "These are for you," he announced.

Nashi was slow in taking the bouquet. She stared at the flowers. They were not just flowers. They were mandevillas flowers of taffy pink.

"Aren't those your favorite, Nashi?" Luke inquired.

Nashi nodded. "Um, yeah." She could not look at Gary. "Thanks," she muttered.

Gary's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned at her lackluster response. "Are you okay, Angel?" he worried. "You did beautiful out there. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Nashi did not respond to him.

Gary took a step closer to her, hesitating as he raised a hand to her cheek. "Angel?" he murmured.

"Gary!" Silver came hurling over to his brother and tried tugging him away. "Come on! Let's go congratulate Mom before Dad hogs her!"

Gary took one last look at Nashi before agreeing with Silver. "Sure. Let's go," he muttered, allowing Silver to tug him away.

Luna looked at the unreadable Nashi with a frown. "Sis…"

"Oh, _Natsu_ …" came Lucy's breathless voice.

The Dragneel children looked to their parents to see their father with a soft smile on his face as he presented their mother a single dragon lily and a velvet jewelry box. The box had been opened to reveal a pair of sparkling earrings, each one with a tiny flame inside. Both earrings were shaped in small stars.

Lucy's eyes glistened. "Natsu," she repeated completely shocked.

Natsu chuckled when he saw a tear and brushed it away with his knuckle. "Don't cry, Lucy. They're just earrings."

Lucy threw herself at Natsu and he caught her with ease. He held her in his arms while Lucy nuzzled into his chest. "They're beautiful, Natsu," she mumbled into his shirt. "Thank you."

"Geez, Lucy. Such a crybaby," he teased. "You get sentimental over everything."

"Shut up."

"Remember when you cried when I gave you—?"

"You're close to sleeping on the couch."

"Let's not get too hasty now," Natsu laughed nervously.

Luna watched as her parents embraced and gave a sigh. "They're so cute," she said.

Igneel locked his hands behind his head. "But Ma totally wears the pants," he deduced.

Natsu's head shot up and he glared at Igneel. "I can still hear, ya brat," he growled.

Igneel backed away anxiously. "Come on, old man! It was just in good fun," he tried to soothe.

" _Who are you calling 'old'? Get back here!_ " Natsu shouted as he sprinted away from Lucy to lunge at Igneel.

Igneel panicked and ran away from his father in a circle before hiding behind his mother and pointing accusingly at his father. "Ma! Pops' trying to kill me!" he complained.

"You can't hide behind Lucy forever," Natsu warned.

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Watch me, old man!"

" _I ain't old, ya damn brat!_ "

Lucy put a hand on her forehead and her shoulders sagged. "It's like having another Natsu," she groaned.

Luke shook his head. "Poor Mom…"

"Poor us. We're related to them," Nashi muttered.

A tap on Luna's shoulder made her turn around. Jay stood before her, looking sheepish. "I know you told me to wait outside, but I wanted to come in and congratulate your mom."

Luna smiled and took his hand. "Sure. She would love that," she said, guiding him to Lucy. "Mama!" she called. "This is Jay."

Lucy removed her hand to look at Jay. She threw him her sunny grin and held out a hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you," she greeted. "I'm Lucy."

Jay shook Lucy's hand as though he was in awe of the Celestial Mage in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Misses Dragneel. Now that I've seen you, I see where Luna got her beauty from," he flattered as he let go of Lucy's hand to intertwine his with Luna.

Both Lucy and Luna blushed at the compliment.

"Well, thank you," Lucy appreciated kindly.

Natsu stopped chasing Igneel when his eyes caught onto Jay and Luna holding hands. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

Jay paled when he saw the fire in Natsu's eyes. " _Uh_ …"

Lucy smacked Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, don't be rude," she scolded. "This is Jay. Remember? One of the friends Nashi was inviting to the festival?"

Natsu did not look like he cared. The look in his dark eyes made Jay feel small. He grinned a menacing grin and stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you, kid," he said politely.

Jay saw the inner dragon within Natsu creep out. It was disturbing to him. He had heard Natsu Dragneel was the Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail, but the eyes he saw reeked of promises of pain and endless suffering. Jay could practically feel Natsu's flames attacking him and burning him.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Natsu asked with a cocky raise of his eyebrow.

Jay fell to the ground and fainted.

Luna looked at Jay in shock and kneeled beside him. "Jay!" she cried.

Lucy immediately went to Jay's other side. "Oh, my God!" She glared accusingly at Natsu. " _Natsu Dragneel_ ," she growled.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault he couldn't handle shaking my hand," he grumbled.

"We both know that's not what happened," Lucy argued. "And since you're so blameless in this situation, you can be the one to take him to the infirmary."

Natsu gawked at his wife. "But I—!"

Lucy's glare intensified. "Try arguing and see how forgiving I'll be tonight," she threatened.

Natsu gulped. "Aye, sir." He carelessly picked up Jay before lumbering out of the room.

"Told you Ma wears the pants," Igneel muttered to Nashi and Luke.

Lucy looked apologetically at her daughter. "I'm sorry about that, baby. You know how your dad can get."

Luna sighed. "Yeah, I know...".

"Blondie! Blondie!"

Luna turned to see Gale running up to her. He grabbed her hand urgently and tugged her back toward the direction he came. "Come on! Laxus is about to start the Battle of Fairy Tail," he urged as the two of them ran out of the door.

Gale and Luna ended up near the front stage with Nashi, Igneel, Luke, and Lucy behind them. Laxus was on stage with Mira and Erza on his left and Freed on his right. He looked older up on the stage. Anyone could see Laxus had a life of hard work and repentance just by looking into his green eyes. He had kept the sides of his hair shorter than the top of his head with a cowlick. He did not traipse around in his fur-lined coat and switched his style to a more laid back one. He pants were dark in a camouflage pattern with tints and shades of black and gray. His shirt was a dark gray, nearing black, and so were his boots. He looked like he was an army brat or maybe even the commander.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Laxus Dreyar_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Lightning_

 _ **Likes**_ _: classic rock and roll_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: country_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Laxus may have calmed down over the years, but you don't want to anger him! It's not him you should worry about—it's his wife!_ ⌟

Fairy Tail Mages had all gathered in the guild hall while a few stragglers from the contest listened from the entrance of the guild.

"Fairy Tail!" Laxus boomed. "It is now time for the battle amongst your guild mates!"

Cheers of all the Mages resounded throughout the hall. Luna laughed as Igneel and Gale crowed at the news. The Battle of Fairy Tail excited everyone in the guild and she could feel their energy surrounding her.

 _Mama told me how the first Battle of Fairy Tail wasn't intentional and our guildmates had to fight each other if they wanted to survive. But now, the Battle of Fairy Tail makes a stronger bond between us._

"You idiots should all know the rules," Laxus went on in his carrying voice, "but just to be clear, in a moment, all of you will be transported somewhere within Magnolia. Freed has set the ruins so once you meet another Mage, you must duel to leave the ruins. Should you lose or forfeit, you will be transported back here. Lacrima Screens have already been placed all over town for you to see who has been defeated, but only those who stay in the guild hall will see a map of all participants. Your goal: get to Kardia Cathedral for your final opponent. Whoever wins gets the grand prize." A dark look over came Laxus and a chill went up every member's spine. "Freed and I may have put a protection spell on the buildings, but, by Master Erza's command, if any of you idiots break them, you will be punished with… _that_."

Gray paled. "Laxus, you can't be serious!" he argued.

"To Hell with that, Sparky! I ain't doing _that_!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh, shit…"

Luna looked over at Igneel who looked as though his soul had fled from his body. "What does Uncle Laxus mean by 'that'?" she questioned.

"You don't want to know, Lu," Luke said, looking green. "Don't ask."

Laxus lost his dark look to give his guild a mild stare. "I wish all of you the best of luck. As Master Erza is taking place in the tournament, I will remain here with the rest of the members to watch over the battle. Preparations for the Fantasia Parade are being made as we speak, so once you return to the guild, you are to help set up for the parade for tonight. No illegal use of forbidden Magic or any moves are allowed. You may be enemies out there, but you are still family. Know that." Laxus nodded at Freed who nodded back.

Erza, then, said: "Those of you participating come forth. Those who are not, stay on the sidelines."

Igneel grinned at his family and nudged Luke and Nashi. "Guess that means we have to go kick some ass. Just that gets my fire going!"

Lucy smiled at Igneel's eagerness. "You get more like your dad every day," she laughed. "I wish all of you luck. I'll be cheering for all of you."

"But you know I'm going to win, right?" Igneel boasted.

Nashi shoved Igneel. "Not if I can help it," she countered.

"I'll have you both know that both of you don't stand a chance," Luke said smugly, showing off his canines in one of his rare grins.

"I can totally beat you!" Igneel argued. "You may do all that Zen-illusion stuff, but no illusion can recreate smell!"

Luke's grin broadened. "And let's just say I have something to remedy that."

Nashi scoffed. "Oh, whatever. Prepare to get your asses kicked and handed to you, boys."

Smiling softly, Luna watched her siblings bicker and move toward the center of the guild.

 _It's nice to see the guild competing and still friends. And maybe one day…I can compete too._

"Lu!" Luna looked to see Lucy beckoning her. "Come on!"

Luna nodded. "Coming!" She made her way to follow her mother when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to see Gale keeping her. Her eyes lowered to the floor. "Can I help you?" she asked him.

Gale sighed. "Look, Blondie, I didn't mean what I said up on the roof," he tried to explain.

Luna tugged her wrist out of his grasp. "No, it's fine, Gale," she assured. "Blondes aren't your type. That's fine. Mama says everyone has preferences."

"Yeah, well, I lied."

Luna looked up to give Gale a frown. "What are you—?"

"Blondes _are_ my type," Gale confessed. He scratched the back of his head as his eyes drifted to the space in-between them "I was just embarrassed, okay? Didn't want you to make fun of me or anything."

"Why would I make fun of you?" Luna wondered. "So, you like blondes. What's the big deal?"

"A lot more than you think," Gale muttered. "It's just—…" He let out a frustrated breath. "The blonde I like isn't one I can ever have."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "The blonde you…" A look of understanding washed over her. "Oh, I get it," she said.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm-hmm. You like Mary Jane," she deduced.

Gale's jaw dropped at that. She had completely missed his point. "Um… _What_?" were the only eloquent words he could think of.

"It makes sense," Luna insisted. "I mean she's blonde, right? And you can't have her because she doesn't really like people and with Igneel friends with her, it's like you'd be breaking that 'bro code' thingy Igneel tried explaining to me once. I'm right, right?" she wanted to confirm eagerly.

Gale blinked. " _You_ …are an _idiot_ ," he decided.

Luna frowned. "Excuse me?"

"That Demon Woman? You think _I_ like _her_?" Gale shook his head. "Blondie, I wouldn't touch her if my life _depended_ on it or even _look_ at her in that way. That is wrong on so many levels."

"Then, I still don't get it," Luna complained. "Who's a blonde you can't have?"

Gale blew out a loud breath. "No one, Blondie. Absolutely no one," he muttered. "And, even if I did, doubt she'd even think I'd exist."

Luna softened. "Gale…"

Gale quieted her with a request. "Hey, promise you'll cheer for me? Since I'll be the one kicking ass out there and all."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Mmm. You know I will," she vowed.

Gale grinned at her playfully. "Does this mean you'll wear a cute cheerleading outfit to cheer me on?" he teased.

Luna laughed. "Jerk. You know my papa wouldn't like that."

Gale chuckled and shook his head. "He probably wouldn't. He'd burn me if he knew I even asked that." He ran a hand through Luna's hair. "As long as I know you're my cheerleader, then I guess I can't lose," he decided with a smile.

Soft chocolate clashed with determined ruby. "Gale," Luna murmured.

"Little bro!" Galileo called, interrupting their moment. "Get your ass over here!"

"Coming!" Gale yelled back. He looked at Luna cheekily. "A kiss for good luck, maybe?" he asked.

Blood rushed to Luna's face as she glared at Gale. "You jerk," she snapped. "I _told_ you—"

Gale chuckled. Seeing Luna blush was adorable. "Calm down, Blondie. I'm just teasing you."

Luna looked away from him, annoyed, but there was something more in her pointed glare. "Gale, you just can't—"

She stopped in surprise.

Gale had given her a kiss on the cheek.

Luna was frozen. She could still feel the lingering presence of his lips on her skin.

Gale pulled back and was satisfied at the far-off look in Luna's eyes. "I'll see you _after_ I win, princess," he farewelled and he ran away from her to join the rest of the Mages.

Luna watched him leave quietly. Shakily, a hand went to her cheek. She could feel the warmth that was just on her face. Heat softly brushed against her cheeks as her eyes carried over to Gale to see him already in an argument with Igneel.

"Yeah," she agreed in a murmur. "You will."

"Luna!"

Luna jumped at the sound of her mother's voice and saw her all the way on the wall of the guild. "Coming!" she called, moving toward her mother. But her hand did not leave her cheek nor the blush on her face.

 _You better win, you jerk._

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow! This festival just got even more exciting! I wonder who will win the Battle of Fairy Tail… Find out next time on _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna pops up with a wave. "I hope you guys enjoyed today's episode! Now, time for our Fairy Lesson! Let's welcome senior Fairy Macao Conbolt!"

Chibi-Macao appears next to Luna with a blush on his cheeks and a beer bottle in hand. "Hey, kids. What can I do for ya?" he slurs.

Chibi-Luna looks at her uncle with an apprehensive eye. " _Uncle Macao_ , I _told_ you _not_ to drink before this lesson," she scolds. "You're drunk!"

Chibi-Macao sways as laughter bubbles from his lips. "No, no, Lu, I'm _fine_ ," he sings off-key. "Go ahead with the lesson. Fire away."

Chib-Luna sighs. "Let's start with the basics, yeah? Uncle Macao is the father of Romeo Conbolt, a powerful Rainow Fire Mage. He—"

"Yup! That's me boy!" Chibi-Macao says loudly. "Such a great kid! I love him to death! Where's my little Romeo?" He begins to search for him. " _Romeo_?" he sings. " _Romeo_?"

Chibi-Luna shakes her head in despair. "Well, I think we'll have to cut this one short today," she decides apologetically. "Just know that Uncle Macao may be divorced, but he drinks a lot and he studies Purple Falre. That's a Caster Mage that's a type of Fire Magic that can't be put out by water or fire."

 _CRASH_.

Chibi-Luna looks back to see Chibi-Macao on the ground with his drink in hand. " _Enno_ ," he sobs comically. "I miss you…"

"Enno is Uncle Macao's ex-wife," Chibi-Luna explains. "Auntie Cana and Uncle Wakaba tell me she left him because he worked too much. But, Uncle Macao is a good man…when he's not drunk."

Chib-Macao begins singing a louder chant with a crackling voice. " _Gather up all of the crew! It's time to ship out Binks' Brew! Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide_!"

Chibi-Luna facepalms. "Uncle Macao, that's the wrong anime," she groans. "The new opening of today's episode is _Maji Desu ka Ska!_ by Morning Musume, if I didn't already tell you, and our closing is _Dance With Me Now!_ by the E-girls. Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ —"

"Clash of Guild-Mates!" Chibi-Macao suddenly recites, startling Chibi-Luna and the camera crew. "Seduction means nothing in a time of battle!"

Chibi-Luna groans. "That's the _Japanese_ translation, Uncle Macao," she reminds. "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **RACE TO THE CATHEDRAL**!" She looks at her pitiful uncle. "Now, can someone please get Uncle Macao water and get him home?"

Two buff-looking chibi-men dressed in all black with shades come out to lift Chibi-Macao from the floor and drag him from the set. He lifts his empty bottle with an unsteady smile. "In _You Lie in April_ , Kaori—!"

" _Uncle Macao, wrong anime and please,_ **shut up** _!"_


	11. Adventure 011

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land, far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Nashi sure woke up with a surprise, didn't she? The Harvest Festival has been set up and ready to go and Aisha and Jay are back again to experience it! Well, Aisha is. It seems like all that's on Jay's mind is Luna. Gale better watch out! Looks like Julia and Galileo should watch out too. What's going on with those two anyways? Who did Julia meet? And why is Galileo so… _romantic_? Bet it's from all those romantic novels! Anyways, Jay finally came out with the truth and the truth hurts. Who knew he had a photographic memory? Maybe everything he remembered will help Fairy Tail! The Miss Fairy Tail Contest started, but Luna missed most of it with her little argument with Gale. I'm glad those two made up though. They could never be mad at each other. Lucy was declared the winner, but whoa! Igneel should watch out who he's calling old! Looks like the Battle of Fairy Tail is about to begin! And Gale chose Luna to be his personal cheerleader—after he promised he has a thing for blondes.

 _You better win, you jerk._

Gale better win—especially after that kiss! Maybe Jay doesn't stand a chance after all…

* * *

In a certain light, one could see Freed's ruins covering the buildings of Magnolia and its flora. However, no one could see the ruins as they all waited inside their houses or buildings, looking out the window. One by one, Mages appeared all over the city. Their eyes burned with the drive to be victorious. Anyone could tell each Fairy Tail Mage would not give anything less than their all in this battle royal. They may have been friends, but right now, they were enemies all after the same prize. And one of them was going to be the one who defeated the mysterious boss in the cathedral.

Lacrima Screens appeared all over the city and Laxus' stern face was shown. Each Mage looked up as the resident Lightning Dragon Slayer addressed them. "Remember: you are _not_ to do anything illegal in this event. Your goal is strictly to make it to Kardia Cathedral with no means of cheating necessary or you will be punished. Good luck to you all."

Galileo rolled his shoulders.

Nashi had a hand on her hip and determination in her eyes.

Mystogan and Erza looked at the screens in matching solemnity.

Paige cracked her neck while Penelope looked up blankly.

Olivia crossed her arms under her chest.

Romeo closed his eyes as he concentrated.

Silver grinned at the prospect of a challenge.

Juvia and Gray frowned as they put themselves in their fighting zones.

"On your marks…"

Igneel cracked his knuckles.

"Get set," Laxus counted down.

Gale smirked.

Orange in the shape of the words **GO** appeared in the air for all to see. The Lacrima Screens showed off the letters for each Mage to see.

" _Go!_ " Laxus shouted on command.

The Battle of Fairy Tail had commenced.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mystogan casually walked down the street. Silence was the only person that escorted him on his walk. He was not particularly worried about meeting his first opponent. He was excited at the prospect of it. In his head, he went through strategies for each Mage he knew was roaming about.

 _I should be wary of any veterans. Mother is out there too. She'll be a tough opponent to beat. She did raise me and train me. She knows my limitations and I still don't know all of hers. Hopefully, I don't come across her so soon._

Mystogan turned down another street and stopped. He saw his first opponent standing at the end of the street with a smirk on his face and challenge in his hazel-red eyes.

"Galileo," Mystogan greeted.

"Misty," Galileo said back.

In a flash, purple ruins encased the two of them and covered the buildings to their left and right. That was their cue to start their battle. That was their cue to see who would be the victor.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd be the first one I'd be beating," Galileo taunted.

"Don't get arrogant, Galileo," Mystogan warned. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

Galileo smirked as he grabbed his jacket. "Don't get all smartass on me, _Misty_ ," he taunted. And he threw off his jacket with a jerk of his hand. The jacket fluttered to the ground and Galileo brought out his metal arm. He put a hand on it. "It's been a while since we fought," Galileo reminded, "but who really cares?"

Magic the color of Gainesboro encased his hand and arm. His metal arm brought out an arm blade. He slowly pulled his hands back down and broke into a fighting stance. The Magic burst off.

Galileo went on. "Because you don't know what _I'm_ capable of."

Mystogan smiled and pushed his glasses up. "Well, why don't we find out?" he supposed.

Galileo made mad dash for Mystogan, his sparkling arsenic gray Magic swirling on his arms.

Mystogan smirked and sprinted over to Galileo.

As the two came close to meeting, Galileo shouted, "I won't lose to you!"

Mystogan formed a fist and Heavenly Magic blazed around it. " _Heaven's Shield_!" A blazing shield of Magic the color of sparkling gold formed around his fist.

Galileo stabbed the shield.

And Magic exploded.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 011**

 _Race to the Cathedral_

友人に対して激突。誘惑に圧倒されるとは戦う意志

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Paige ran through the streets of Magnolia in anticipation. She had no clue who she would run into and that brought out her competitive spirit.

 _Hopefully, I'll run into Cane. Today's the perfect time to kick his drunk ass for sure!_

The ruins activated before she saw her opponent.

"Huh?" Paige stopped running in confusion. She had found her opponent already? "What the—?"

"Greetings, dear sister," came an emotionless voice.

Paige looked over to see Penelope standing there with her red eyes locked on her twin. Paige cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, sis. Didn't think I'd run into you so quickly," she admitted.

Penelope flicked her hair over her shoulder. "But here we stand. Sister versus sister. Ironic."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you didn't think of me as a challenge." Paige smirked. "But I do know you. And I know you're gearing up for a good fight."

"And I hope you're doing the same," Penelope desired.

"Come on, sis. You should know me better than that," Paige mocked.

Penelope blinked. "You're right. I do," she supposed.

As red locked on red, the battle between sisters began.

* * *

" _Stone Eyes_."

A stony Nab fell to the ground, shocked.

Evergreen put her glasses back on. "Honestly. Did he really think he'd be that hard to defeat?" she wondered. Evergreen had changed over the years. Her wavy brown hair had been tamed into a braid that ran down her back. Her attire had changed as well. She wore a tan, pleated skirt and grey leggings underneath that went to her mid-calf with sandals on her feet. Her top was a green halter with the insignia of Fairy Tail on her chest.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Evergreen Strauss_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Stone Eyes_

 _ **Likes**_ _: statues_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: wilting flowers_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Watch out! Stare into Evergreen's eyes for too long and you just may get trapped—in stone that is!_ ⌟

In the air, a picture of Evergreen appeared with the purple words **WINNER** across her picture while a picture of Nab appeared with a fat red X over him. On every Lacrima Screen, it showed her being victorious.

Evergreen hummed in contempt. "Well, it was obvious I would be the victor. Did he truly think he stood a chance against me?"

Freed's ruins appeared under Nab and he disappeared in a shimmer of violet. Soon, the ruins deactivated around her and Evergreen continued her strut around the town.

"I hope my next opponent is somewhat of a challenge," she prayed. "It's getting boring around here."

As Evergreen turned the corner, Freed's ruins activated and she was trapped once more. She looked at her next opponent and was shocked.

Elfman smirked at her. "Boring isn't manly enough for you," he deemed. "But I sure am."

He had not changed too much over the years. He still wore his _geta_ sandals, but wore loose, khaki pants. He wore a white tank top, but his open blue button-down was overtop it. His hair was still that messy, spiky white.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Elfman Strauss_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Take-Over: Beast Soul_

 _ **Likes**_ _: manliness_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: anything unmanly_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Elfman may be known as The Beast, but he will do anything for his women—even be unmanly!_ ⌟

Evergreen rolled her eyes, but a grin rested on her lips. "You and manliness," she tsked. "It's going to backfire on you one day."

"Ha. Funny. It got me you, didn't it?" Elfman boasted.

Evergreen blushed. "Well, that's beside the point," she dismissed. "The point is: I'm not going to lose to you."

"Losing isn't manly," Elfman agreed. "But your Stone Eyes won't work on this man."

Evergreen laughed. "Who said I need Stone Eyes to defeat you? I think my plants have done enough."

Elfman furrowed his eyebrows before looking down. His eyes widened. Vines had covered the lower half of his body without him having a clue they were doing so. Slowly, the wines continued to crawl up his body. He looked up at a smug Evergreen and grinned.

"If you think this will work against me"—easily, he broke out of the hold of the vines, letting them fall to the ground and disappear in a shimmer of gold Magic— "you're wrong."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try something else," Evergreen decided. A glowingly yellow Magic Circle appeared underneath Evergreen's feet. " _Fairy Wings!_ " she chanted. Her Magic protruded out of her back, looking quite painful, and shaped into crafted wings mocking each other's design. She fluttered them once, twice, thrice, as her Magic Circle disappeared and left her with wings.

"Now we're talkin'. _Beast Arm: Black Bull_!" Elfman chanted. Black inked Elfman's right arm as his muscles bulged. Black fur tufted at his shoulder, but he cared little. He stretched his fingers before breaking into a fighting stance and forming fists. "You know, a man doesn't normally hit a woman," he told his wife.

Evergreen smirked. "Good thing we're not a normal man and woman, huh?" She placed her hands in front of her and chanted, " _Fairy Dust_!"

Elfman smirked right back at her green dust sprinkled over the battle field. "Wouldn't have been very manly of me to marry a normal woman, would it?"

And just like that, the Beast and his Fairy engaged in combat.

* * *

" _Whirlpool_!"

" _Water Slicer_!"

Silver dodged the whirlpool thrown at him through a backflip while Juvia easily turned her body to water and allowed the slicers to pass through her.

Juvia watched as her son landed on his feet. "My darling Silver is doing so well," she praised warmly as she reformed her body. "Juvia is certainly impressed."

Silver beamed at his mother while panting. "Thanks, Mom! I've been training super hard so I could make you proud! _Water Cannon_!" Silver raised both of his hands and created a swirling ball of water in his hands. The ball of water expanded until water exploded from the ball and aimed at Juvia.

Juvia hummed and raised a hand. " _Water Shield_ ," she calmly chanted and a shield of water appeared before her. The Water Canon hit the shield and was absorbed into it. As Juvia lowered her shield, she smiled at Silver. "Juvia is already proud of you," she insisted.

Silver relaxed from his fighting stance as his shoulders sagged. His blue eyes fell onto the pavement. "I still can't turn my body into water like you can, Mom," he confessed with a sad smile. "I've been trying for a while now, but I still can't, no matter how hard I try."

Juvia softened at Silver's confession. "Silver," she tried.

Silver shot his mother a determined grin. "But that just makes me want to train even harder so, one day, I can turn my body into water like you can," he said. "So I can become as strong as you."

Juvia chuckled. "To Juvia, her darling Silver is already strong. But Juvia hopes he will get stronger and stronger every day to achieve his goal!"

"Thanks, Mom," Silver appreciated.

Juvia nodded. "Now, show Juvia what you've been working on," she goaded.

Silver smirked as brought out his hands and created to fake guns with his fingers. " _Water Bullet_!" he chanted. Bullets of water shot out of his fingers and towards Juvia.

" _Water Claw_!" Juvia shouted as water encased her arms and expanded out until two large hands of water loomed over Silver.

And just like that, mother and son dueled for the title of victor.

* * *

Nashi walked around aimlessly with a whine on her lips. "Ugh! This is so _boring_!" she bemoaned. "All this walking around and no fighting?" She turned the corner as she stretched her arms and let out a yawn. She put her arms down and sighed to finish her yawn. "Wow. What a pain. This isn't very fun," she complained.

A smirk.

"Then, how about I make it fun?" came a purr.

Nashi stopped when Gary appeared out of the shadows with a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"Gary," Nashi whispered.

"So? How about it"—his smirk broadened— " _Angel_?"

And the ruins were activated.

Nashi donned a serious look and threw a hand to him. "I'm not going to lose to some dog like you, got that? I only care about one thing: kicking your ass," she proclaimed. Her Magic Circle bloomed underneath her. In a flash, pink covered her body and shattered away. She was in her Divine Soul armor, pristine and powerful. She held out her hands, and her Sword of Truth appeared in hand. She slashed it to the side before hunkering into a fighting stance. "And _nothing_ is going to stand in my way," she declared.

Gary comically held his cheeks with flowers coming off him as his eyes gleamed. "Oh, my darling Angel is so beautiful when she wants to fight me!" he cooed.

A tick mark appeared on Nashi's forehead as she waved her sword threateningly. " _Shut up, you stupid dog! I'm not trying to be beautiful!_ " she snapped. She let out a frustrated growl. "Look, I'm here to win, okay? You're not getting in the way of that."

Gary let go of his cheeks to look at Nashi. "Oh, I know," he assured. "Your determination is something I admire every day. It's what makes me fall for you even more."

Nashi blushed beet-red at that, frazzled and shaken. "D-D-D-Don't say stuff like that!" she screeched. She averted her eyes from him and her lips trembled. "Especially when you don't mean a word of it," she mumbled.

Gary blinked and a frown overcame his face. He reached out to her. "Angel, I—" He thought the better of it and retracted his hand. "If you're going to beat me, it won't be easy," he warned instead. "Not only do I have years more of experience than you, I'm ranked higher. So, tell me"—he narrowed his eyes— "can you say with confidence you can beat me?"

Nashi looked at him, blush forgotten, and nodded. "I may not be on the same level as you, but I don't give a damn," she said. "I have my resolve and that's what matters."

Gary snorted and his hands flew to his shirt. "Funny," he commented as he began to pull off his shirt. "Is that you resolve talking"—he took off his shirt and threw to the ground, his eyes keeping connected to Nashi— "or pride?"

Nashi made a small noise of surprise.

"Even the most powerful wizards have crumbled to pride," Gary lectured. "Our opponents have done the same. Even our own parents have had to learn the difference between their determination and drive to win a fight and the pride and arrogance that comes from a seasoned fighter. You, _Nashi_ , must learn the difference too. Or…" He lashed out an arm.

Nashi flinched and look up to see a long icicle that was only an inch away from the center of her forehead.

Gary looked at her with no feeling in his eyes. "…will you become too arrogant to notice your weaknesses?" he asked.

Nashi trembled as she looked at the icicle near her head. Her breathing became a little rapid.

 _He could have easily ended me in a heartbeat. I wouldn't have been able to do anything._

Her hands shook.

 _My whole body… It's shaking… I've never been so scared before._

Gary smirked coldly as he shattered his icicle and wiped his hands. "Heh. So, you're noticing it," he stated. "Angel, from the moment I met you, I knew that you would be a powerful Mage one day. You have impressed me every day with your growing strength and ferocity. But you have much to learn. You must learn to fight with your Magic not only bonded to you, but fight with the Magic of the world. Feel the Ethernano in the air to guide your movements. You must learn to fight for a cause, one you firmly believe."

Nashi tried to look angry. "I do fight for a c—!"

"No. You don't."

Nashi was taken back.

Gary plowed on. "Whatever you think you're fighting for isn't enough to drive you harder. With the way you're going, you'll never surpass me."

Nashi's eyes widened at the harsh truth.

"You have to find something that makes you train even harder than the day before," Gary preached. "What makes you want to win? Just to think yourself stronger? Just to encourage your ego and pride?"

Nashi gritted her teeth as her hand around her sword trembled.

Gary breathed a laugh and close his eyes. "And let me take a wild guess. You have no idea what drives you to win?" he probed.

"Shut up."

Gary opened an eye to look at Nashi. She was shaking and her bangs covered her eyes, but he could see her jaw taut.

"Just shut up," Nashi ordered quietly. "I may not be on the same level of you. And I may not have learned everything that you have. But I do have a purpose to winning. I fight because I want to see their smiles."

Gary opened his other eye and regarded Nashi in a level stare.

Nashi shut her eyes. "Every time I win, I get to see their smiles. They're proud of me for my accomplishments. Without them, I wouldn't be as strong as I am. And Luna…"

Her mind flashed to the forced smile Luna gave her.

"I want to be able to make her happy," Nashi confessed. "I want to see her smile for real. For so long, I could tell she has been hiding everything through a smile full of loneliness and emptiness. She's been masking it for so long. And as her sister, I should've done something about it. I've just been so selfish and I know that now. So"—she jerked her head up, and gleaming hickory connected with cool blue— "I have to win this to make Luna finally smile for real this time."

Gary looked at her for a solid ten seconds before her burst into laughter.

Nashi glared at him. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

Gary shook his head. "Nothing, my Angel. Nothing." He grinned at her and clasped his hands together. "If that's your goal, then let's make it so"—he dropped to one knee and his Magic Circle bloomed, forcing his eyes to light up— "shall we?" He slapped his hands on the ground and his Magic Circle flashed.

Nashi flinched at the light, but watched the scene unfold.

From in-between Gary's hand rose a golden pommel in the shape of a king's crown. Soon after came a golden grip. Gary took a hand and gripped the grip and pulled it from the ground. The cross-guard was a rare sight. It had a golden bulge with snake-head like creations coming out on the sides and turning their heads to keep the sword in place. The rest of the sword was gleaming ice with a few characters etched in. Gary plucked the sword from the ground and wielded it easily.

"I'd like to introduce you to my Ice-Make: Hrunting," Gary said. "If you're going to fight with a sword, I might as well too." He slashed it through the air for show. "Ready, Angel?"

Nashi gritted her teeth and charged at him. "Don't call me, 'Angel'!" she snarled as she delivered a middle blow.

Gary leapt out of the way, voiding the blow with ease. "You'll have to do better than that, my sweet Angel," he purred.

Nashi lunged forward and tried a diagonal cut, yet Gary voided again. An overhead cut was made and Gary lifted his own sword to stop the blow. Nashi pushed against Gary's sword. Gary kept his form without any effort.

"Well, isn't my Angel so strong?" Gary teased.

Nashi growled. "Shut it, dog. I'm not one to make small talk with the enemy."

Gary lost his teasing expression to frown. "Angel, I'm sorry," he murmured.

Nashi was taken back for a moment. Then, she regained her angry composure and pushed again his sword for a moment. She leapt away with a scowl on her face. "Don't say words you don't mean," she snapped. "Besides, I don't want your pity." She launched herself at him. She went for another overhead strike and Gary was ready. But he was not ready for Nashi to drop to the ground and do a sweeping kick, knocking him off his feet.

Quickly, Gary twisted his body and backflipped away. When he stood on two feet, Nashi was already in front of him.

"I just want to beat you!" Nashi growled.

And the swords clashed.

Nashi had a look of written rage on her face as she delivered blows and cuts. She let out her growls of frustration with each attack. Gary, however, took each blow in stride. Voiding and blocking was all he could do. He frowned and his eyes were hard. But glittering in the cracks was sadness in his eyes.

 _Oh, Angel… I'm so sorry._

Nashi spun around with a continuously cut, and Gary only leapt back. She stopped to give him a nasty glare.

 _I only mean to keep my promise._

 _°•°•°•°_

 _The focus shifted. It was night-time and the sky glittered and the tree were silhouettes, but none of that mattered. What matter was Natsu's face as he stared into the stars. His voice sounded calm, wistful even, and his eyes more so._

" _Don't get me wrong. I don't want you around my princess. But if you're going to stick around for a while, promise me something, all right? She'll never get stronger unless she finds something to make victory worth it. Your old man and I fight to protect the women we love and our family. I'm sure you've got your own reasons to be strong. But she doesn't. Well, not yet anyways."_

 _Natsu looked at the focus._

" _I need you to be the one to teach her how to make victory worth it. No one besides you can do that, even if I totally hate to say it."_

 _He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't get me wrong, kiddo. I still want to punch you," he grinned. "But Lucy says I should be nice, so I'll try for her. You know how girls are! Nag, nag, nag, until they get their way. I'm sure my princess nags you all the time. But we'd do anything for our women just to make them smile. So"—he lost his cheerful expression and regarded Gary with a stern look— "can you do promise me? Can you help my little girl?"_

 _Those onyx pools flashed and his lips turned into stoic line._

" _Or are you wasting my time?_

 _°•°•°•°_

Gary managed to jump away as Nashi pursued him.

 _I will fulfill my promise to you, sir._

Nashi began throwing around fast blows, and Gary countered them all, blocking them and jumping away from them.

 _I promise I won't waste your time._

* * *

They were a match in skills, Galileo and Mystogan.

Galileo spun around to hit Mystogan low, but missed as Mystogan blocked with his shield.

Mystogan moved his shield up to save him from the blow of a roundhouse kick before he surged forward with his own sword. He slashed it forward.

Galileo met his blade with his own.

The two were at a stalemate.

Galileo smirked at Mystogan as they pushed on each other's blades. A little sweat was beading on his forehead, but nothing too severe. "So, it looks like you got better after all this time," he commented.

"My last fight with you proved I had skills to work on," Mystogan answered. "I hope I haven't disappointed."

The two pushed their blades away and jumped from each other's range.

Galileo's smirk broadened. "Nah, Misty. You've been keeping me on my toes. Impressive, if I do say so myself."

Mystogan did not allow himself to smile. "You've certainly been challenging me," he addressed. "But, I didn't come here to only be challenged." He surged forward with his sword and shield.

Galileo matched him in speed. "Funny. Me neither."

Mystogan skidded to a sturdy halt and swung his sword at Galileo. Galileo was smart to spin from the blow and duck, doing a sweep kick at Mystogan. Mystogan jumped, but was not prepared for Galileo's quick move of bringing himself together and kicking Mystogan's shield. Mystogan was thrown off and away from Galileo, but did not allow surprise to stop him as Galileo charged at him. The two fought with their blades. Galileo did an uppercut with his blade, but Mystogan swatted it down, leaving himself open as Galileo charged at him with another fist. Mystogan was quick to dodge it and moved his head for a head-butt that had Galileo staggering back.

Galileo regained his footing as a bit of blood seeped from his mouth. He wiped it off, grinning. "Not a move the mighty Heaven's Gate usually does."

"No," Mystogan agreed. "But, it's a move the Iron Man does."

Galileo cocked an eyebrow. "Is it just me or were you flirting with me?" he teased.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow as well. "Is it just me or do you want me to?"

Galileo breathed a laugh and shook his head. "Gotta love red heads. All of you are so feisty on the streets and in the sheets." He tightened his form and began to circle. "But, your pretty looks aren't going to get you anywhere with me, Misty, even if glasses are a weakness of mine."

"Is it because of my charming wit?" Mystogan guessed, following Galileo's lead and circling, never letting him out of his sight.

"Make yourself a chick and that _just_ might be the reason," Galileo jested back. "Damn. I missed our little sessions."

"As did I," Mystogan agreed. "I had begun to miss your… _interesting_ technique after your departure."

Galileo snorted. "Eloquent as ever, aren't we, my pretty Misty? Glad to see I was missed. I'll make it up to you"—he winked—"okay? Already did to my little angel."

Mystogan stopped and Galileo followed.

"As much as the offer flatters me, unlike Nashi, I'll have to decline," Mystogan decided.

Galileo shrugged. "Suit yourself. And just when I was thinking our chemistry was powerful."

Mystogan narrowed his eyes. "As heartbreaking as I know it is, I hope you'll be able to fight me with your all."

"I have to. Victory for me means another victory in bed, if you catch my drift," Galileo revealed.

"Well, then, let's see who's victorious, shall we?" Mystogan offered.

Galileo rolled his shoulders. "Ready when you are, babe."

Heated hazel matched heated chocolate.

Silence, plotting, dwelled between them.

They charged at the same time.

Galileo went with high ground, jumping into the air with his blade aimed for Mystogan. Mystogan rolled out of the way and pivoted so he could meet Galileo's next blow. He twirled his sword around with Galileo's arm blade and got him away before throwing his arm with his sword at Galileo. Galileo sidestepped it and punched at fist at Mystogan's chest, knocking him back. Mystogan regained his footing to spin and deliver a middle wheel kick, aiming for Galileo's middle. Galileo blocked it with his arms and moved forward to deliver and uppercut. Mystogan threw his sword as he went into a backflip. He landed on his feet and raised his hand. His sword fell into his hand and he took position again.

Galileo smirked before rushing at him once more.

Mystogan bobbed to the right as Galileo tried to deliver more punches than use his blade. Mystogan kept dodging them all until he thrust his sword at Galileo's middle and tore into his clothes. His eyes widened.

 _No!_ he shouted.

 _BANG._

Mystogan's sword bounced off Galileo's skin.

He froze.

 _What the…?_

Galileo took the opportunity to chop Mystogan's sword away from him and it clattered to the ground. He drew back a fist in the shape of a bear paw—his fingers curled towards his palm, but his palm still present—and hit Mystogan's chest, physically shocking him and making him skid back, stumble, and fall onto his butt.

Mystogan was still in shock about what he had witnessed and gazed at Galileo in disbelief. "What _was_ that?" he questioned.

Galileo smirked at Mystogan's stunned expression. "You think they call me the 'Iron Man of Fairy Tail' just because of my arm?" He snorted. "Yeah, right. Got this nifty skill from the old man. Can't grow scales like him, but…" He knocked on his stomach and a resounding noise of knocking on metal resonated in the air. "I can harden my skin into the same rhodium as my arm. Cool, huh? Honed in that little skill during my time in the city of metal. Worked my ass off and everything."

Mystogan could not believe it, but, then again, he could. He began calculating.

 _This is new. I didn't think about him hardening his skin into rhodium. Even_ **I** _don't know rhodium's full properties or its weakness. Only Galileo's doctor does and only he knows how to find her. This could be a problem until I figure it out._

"Come on, Misty!" Galileo was charging at Mystogan with his arm blade gleaming. "Let's have some fun!"

Mystogan curled into himself and covered himself with his shield while his other hand reached for his sword. " _Veni'a_!" he chanted.

His sword rushed to him.

Galileo jumped in the air. "Let's get this show on the road!" He landed on Mystogan's shield, but ended up flipping himself off it.

Mystogan's sword came into his hand and he pushed himself to a standing position. He charged at Galileo.

Galileo did a tuck before landing on his feet. He smirked. "Let's up the ante, shall we?" He got down on one knee, his arm blade retracting, and clasped his hands in prayer. "Because this fight is about to get a Hell of a lot interesting." He released his hands to slap them onto the ground. His Magic Circle appeared.

Galileo's Magic Circle was different than most. Surrounding the center of his Magic Circle were seven symbols that revolved around the planets and different metals. The moon, Mercury, Venus, the Sun, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn intertwined with silver, quicksilver, copper, gold, iron, tin, and lead. Bordering the center of his Magic Circle was an Ouroboros, a serpent chasing its own tale. The symbol of Galileo's circle was the same symbol tattooed on his arm that held more weight than anyone would every know.

Mystogan's eyes fleeted over the Magic Circle for a mere moment.

 _His Magic Circle… Those symbols… Those are—_

" _Iron of Mars, hear my call_ ," Galileo chanted. " _I call forth my Iron Dogs_!"

Dogs of iron leapt from Galileo's Magic Circle. It was only their upper bodies, but that was all they needed as their howled and growled at Mystogan who charged at them. Mystogan jumped up and used the head of one iron dog to gain ground, ignoring its shriek. Mystogan dodged the dogs snapping at him, jumping from head to head and charging for Galileo. He let go of his shield and sword for them to burst and disappear.

" _Meteor_!" Mystogan chanted. He kept running until gold surrounded his body and carried him into the air. He soared at Galileo at rapid pace, tilting left and right to dodge the dogs trying to get to him. He spun and spun and spun until he created a gold spiral projecting right for Galileo.

Galileo smirked as he stood up, eyes keeping on Mystogan. He held his hands out as thought anticipating a catch. "Come on, Misty, right here," he taunted.

And when Mystogan crashed into Galileo's hand, the impact was one few could withstand. Galileo was forced back for what felt like three miles every second. He gritted his teeth as he fought against Mystogan's spiral and speed. His feet dug into the ground and began an indent in the ground. It was not too long that Freed's ruins activated on the boundary of their fighting grounds and Galileo was hard-pressed against a wall of ruins and Mystogan. Mystogan drilled even more, trying to get Galileo to break, but Galileo refused.

"I can almost feel you smirking at my struggling, _Misty_ ," Galileo spoke good-humoredly, but his voice was tight as he tried not to let his concentration slip. "You made your move. Now?" His arm began to glow. "It's _my_ turn." His palm brightened before it burnt into a hazardous orange-red. Steam came off his palm and so did heat waves, rippling the air.

In time, Mystogan jerked away from Galileo and landed somewhere else. He gritted his teeth as he noticed the burnt marks on his clothes. "So, you can heat up iron as well," he acknowledged. "Your Magic never gets boring."

"And neither does yours," Galileo agreed as he rolled his shoulders. "Didn't think I could hold on any longer with that spin of yours. Got me good. You're giving my muscles a workout."

"Sore already? And here I thought you only made women sore considering how often Nashi complained about you to my sister," Mystogan spoke with faint amusement.

A perverse grin snuck upon Galileo's lips. "She said that, huh? Guess I didn't do my job right if she can even fight today." He lifted his chin. "Don't worry, Misty. We'll find you a girl of your own too. Or guy, if that's your speed."

Mystogan shook his head. "No men or women," he declined. "Men aren't my speed, but I prefer to be single."

"So you say now, but I'm betting there's your own Aphrodite out there, my dear Misty, just you wait," Galileo assured.

Mystogan sighed. "Are we going to talk about my love life or are we going to fight?" he wanted to know.

"Both, if you're down. Don't see why not. We've got the time and fighting is always the best way to talk," Galileo said as he readied himself.

Mystogan got into fighting position. "Then, let's have another one of our fun, little conversations." He placed his hands in front of him so his wrists met. His Magic Circle bloomed beneath him. " _Altazimuth_!" he chanted. Out of one palm came red and out of another came blue. The two intertwined like DNA and made a beeline for Galileo.

Galileo grinned as his clasped his hands in prayer. His Magic Circle sprung underneath him. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He released his hands to put his hand of flesh on his arm of metal. " _Hadron Mode: Activate!_ " His metal hand melted together and expanded into its own canon with a mixture of reds and oranges and purples and blues swirling on the inside of it. A force grew inside the canon, a glowing black with a white and blue aura surrounding it and particles dotting it. It was almost like its own mini-universe. " _Explosió_ …"—a sharp noise came from the canon as though ready for Galileo's command—" _Cinéticanos_!" The ball of black bubbled for a moment before exploded. It looked as though a stream of a new galaxy blasted from canon and head right towards Mystogan's intertwining attack.

And the two met in an explosion that could light the cosmos.

* * *

Nashi gritted her teeth as her feet skidded across the pavement with her Sword of Truth in her arms.

 _That bastard! I'm going to win this!_

"My Angel is so cute when she's in her armor."

Nashi glared at Gary who looked a bit worn out himself. "Shut up," she snapped as she dismissed her sword. "Why can't you take me seriously for once?"

Gary frowned. "I _do_ take you seriously, Angel," he protested.

"How is flirting with me taking me seriously?" Nashi demanded. "You're not even trying to defeat me!"

Gary hesitated. "Angel—"

"I knew it. I knew you were going easy on me," Nashi snarled. In her hand, God's Hammer materialized, gleaming and ready to go. Nashi swung it onto her other shoulder and glared at Gary all the while. "Is it because I'm not S-Class you think I need a handicap?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know that's not true," Gary defended.

Nashi lunged at him and swung her hammer at him. Gary jumped into the air and flipped out of the way. Nashi hit the ground and made a dent in the earth with her hammer. Her eyes darted to Gary who landed a distance away.

"Then, why can't you fight me?" she demanded to know.

Gary sighed. "Angel…"

" _Don't_ call me 'Angel'," Nashi seethed. "You don't deserve it until you start treating me like your equal!"

"But you aren't my equal," Gary argued. "You're much more than that!"

Nashi dismissed her hammer only to conjure her bow. She pulled back the string and her arrow of light formed. "Then, fight me! _Freedom Arrow_!" she roared. She plucked the string and the arrow soared off to its target.

Gary's eyes dimmed as he disappeared. The Freedom Arrow hit the spot he was at and created a crater rather than hurting its target. Nashi glared at the spot as she readied another arrow.

 _How dare he? Did he think I would allow him to escape? You're not getting out of this that easy_ …

A chilled presence came behind Nashi. "If only you could see the truth," came a tired sigh against her neck.

Nashi whirled around with her arrow ready and a snarl on her lips. Gary was inches away from her arrow with a sad smile on his lips.

"Do it," he gently goaded. "I don't blame you."

Nashi pulled back the string even more. "Just tell me: why won't you fight me? Why can't you treat me like your enemy?" she wanted to know.

"Because you're not the enemy," Gary answered simply.

"But I am!" Nashi snapped, frustrated. "I am your enemy! We must fight for one of us to move on! And, so far? You're not even trying to fight me!"

"I can't fight you, Angel," Gary confessed.

" _Why?_ " Nashi was practically begging at this point. She needed to know. She had to know. "We spar, don't we? This is _just_ like that! Why can't you just fight me? Why can't you—?"

" _Because you're my Angel_!" Gary shouted in her face.

Nashi was so taken back by the ferocity of Gary's tone that she lowered her bow. Her eyes widened as she stared into those intense blue pools. "I know that," she said weakly. "Just summon your Devil. I'm sure he—"

"I can't. And you want to know why?" Gary suddenly asked.

Nashi was silent.

"He won't let me fight you," Gary answered. "He can't fight you. You mean too much to him." He paused. His blue eyes softened meaningfully. "And you mean too much to me too."

"Gary," Nashi argued, "this is just like sparring—!"

Gary instantly shook his head. "Not to us, this isn't," he told her. "We aren't in training, Angel. We're not in your backyard. We aren't on Fairy Tail training grounds. This is different than training."

Nashi tried to interrupt. "But—"

Gary lowered his head until their foreheads touched. When he took a deep exhale, Nashi could feel the familiar cold flood down her face. "I could never fight you because you have something against me. You have my heart, Nashi Layla," he mumbled. "You could hate me all you want, but I could never fight you. Not when you're my greatest weakness."

Blood rushed to Nashi's face as pink dusted her cheeks. She looked away from the intensity of Gary's stare to look at the ground. "Stupid dog," she insulted in a murmur. "I bet you're just saying that to make me lose my composure."

Gary breathed a laugh. "You can't deny my feelings forever, Angel," he teased. "But I'll wait for my Angel one hundred lifetimes if that's what it takes."

"You have much better things to do than that," Nashi told him. "Don't spend all that time waiting for me. Please, do yourself a favor and move on. I am _definitely_ not worth your time."

Gary put a hand on Nashi's chin and raised her head. Loving blue connected with abashed hickory. "To me, Angel is worth it," he whispered. "And you know what else?"

Nashi leaned closer, their noses brushing. "What?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

Gary leaned even closer so their lips nearly touched. However, instead of closing the distance, he did something unexpected. "I forfeit," he whispered.

Purple lit up beneath the two of them, shocking Nashi out of her trance. She looked down to see the ruins glowing before looking back up at Gary like a madwoman. "Are you crazy?" she scolded. "You can't just forfeit! We have to fight to get out!"

Gary shook his head. "I could never fight you, Angel," he reminded her.

"Don't say that! You can't just _leave_!" Nashi exclaimed.

"But I am." Ruins crawled over Gary's body and he gave Nashi one last smile. "Make me proud, Angel. Fight with your resolve." And with that, Gary disappeared from the battlefield.

Freed's ruins deactivated just as Gary left. Nashi was too in shock to realize a picture of her with her fired-up grin appeared in the air and on every Lacrima Screen with the word **WINNER** written in purple lettering and Gary's picture be x-ed out. She could only gape at the spot Gary was just in.

" _I could never fight you real or not because you have something. You have my heart, Nashi Layla."_

She clenched her hands into fists. "Dog… You absolute dog…"

" _I'll wait for my Angel one hundred lifetimes if that's what it takes."_

"How dare you," Nashi cursed. "How could you even say something like that…"

" _To me, Angel is worth it."_

"I'm not worth you losing. You can't just leave me like that."

" _Make me proud, Angel."_

Nashi tched. "Like it's my job to make you proud. But"—she smirked, her eyes gleaming in determination and triumph— "I'm going to totally kick your ass when I see you again, you stupid dog. And if I have to win to do that, then I will. Just you watch me."

Nashi dismissed her bow and arrow and broke into a run down the street.

" _He can't fight you. You mean too much to him. And you mean too much to me too."_

 _You stupid dog_ , she thought. _Saying crap like that… You almost had me believing you meant it._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel grinned triumphantly as he saw his picture appear on the Lacrima Screen. "Sweet! Sorry, Uncle Max, but maybe you'll win next time," he said. "There shouldn't be too many more people left," he calculated as he locked his hands behind his head and took up walking again. "I wonder how Luke and Nashi and Dad are doing. I haven't seen any of their names appear. Guess that means they're still out there. Huh?"

Igneel looked up at the Lacrima Screen to see Nashi's name appear while Gary's name was x-ed out. His eyes widened and he put down his hands. "Whoa! Seriously? Gary got defeated by Nashi?" He grinned. "Way to go, sis!" he cheered.

 _Great! That means I have more of a chance to fight her! Now I've got a fire going!_

As Igneel kept up his walk, he thought, _I hope I run into Nashi. I bet that fight between her and Gary was awesome! Maybe she'll share her strategy! But I'll probably have to do her laundry for a week…_

As Igneel was about to walk another step, he could smell that annoying mixture of constant alcohol and cologne. Freed's ruins activated, but Igneel already knew who he would be up against. When his opponent stepped from the shadows, Igneel grinned and put down his arms. "Cane," he greeted.

Cane smirked at him. "Igneel," he threw back. "I was hoping I'd beat Gale before I beat you, but I'm not a picky guy."

" _Funny_. I was just about to say that to _you_ ," Igneel shot back. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's both face the facts: I'm not going to be the one leaving."

" _Funny_. I was just about to say that to _you_ ," Cane mocked.

Igneel lit a fist ablaze with his red fire. "Come and get some, _Gambit_ ," he jeered. Igneel sprinted over to him. " _Red Fist_!"

Cane pulled out a card and his smirk broadened. As he threw it out, he called, " _Dragon's Breath_!"

The Magic Card covered itself in Cane's violet Magic and morphed itself. Igneel kept up his run as he watched card get bigger and bigger and become a dragon. The violet cracked off and in front of Igneel was a creature of massive heights and violet scales. Its eyes were a glowing purple and its opened its jaw to reveal sharp teeth. Instantly, dark purple fire spewed from its mouth.

Igneel leapt out of the way as the stream of fire landed on the street rather than hitting him. The stream moved as he did, but Igneel kept moving, trying to find an opening.

"You think _this_ is going to stop me?" Igneel taunted.

The fire was spewed at him, but he dove under it.

"I train with the Dragon King himself," Igneel reminded. "Something like this…" He ran up to a wall of a building and leapt onto it before pushing off. He lunged at the head of a dragon with a fist made and delivered a punch. The dragon roared, but fell to the ground and disappeared back into its card form. Igneel landed on his feet and looked over at Cane with a grin. "…is nothing," he finished.

Cane shook his head amusedly. "Wow. I thought you were smarter than this, Igneel."

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Why don't you ask that to my Rune Knights?" Cane simple asked.

Igneel looked down.

His eyes widened.

Covering the ground were Cane's Magic Cards. Each one had the same design of a Rune Knight, all of them battle-ready. Suddenly, they began to glow violet.

Igneel looked at Cane wide-eyed. "There was no way you had time to do this."

Cane merely smirked. "Did you think I believed that dragon would be enough to stop the son of Natsu Dragneel?" He shook his head despairingly. "Unlike you, I'm not stupid."

" _Come say to my face, you jerk!"_

Igneel watched as the cards morphed into knights, ready for battle and to defend their king. To onlookers, the sight itself was awe-worthy. But to him, he was sizing up his new opponents. The knights that appeared to him were in their normal baggy white pants and sandals with the crest of their knighthood on their teal robes. But their faces were blank and their eyes were glowing. All of them stared at him like dogs waiting to attack.

Igneel smirked as he lit his fists ablaze once more. He crouched into a defensive stance. " _Please_. Like an army is going to stop me," he tched.

But he would soon regret those words.

"Knights, _attack_!" Cane commanded.

The knights were in motion faster that Igneel anticipated.

Two knights flanked him and attempted to hit him with their staffs, but Igneel used them to jump in the air. However, a harsh blow was delivered to his head and he plummeted back into the ground. Instantly, jabs and punches were thrown at him once he touched ground. Some he managed to dodge. He swung his flaming fist at one of the knights. The knight stilled and shimmered before popping back into its card form.

Igneel smirked. "Let's see how you like the taste of my flames. _Red Claw_!" He instantly jumped in the air with one leg and kicked the other, both feet set ablaze. In his butterfly kick, the flames from his feet flared and lashed out in a hiss as though extensions of his feet and attacked the rune knights. Several of the knights around him still, shimmered, and returned to their flimsy cards. Igneel landed in a crouch, one fist against the ground.

Igneel grinned. "All too easy," he claimed. "Now, this has got my fire goin'!" He punched his fists together and lit them on fire. His red flames crawled all over his body, starting from licking his legs to clinging to his chest to outlining him in their warmth. A glint was in his eyes. " _Overheat_!" he chanted.

The flames on Igneel's body roared as they grew and grew around him. He could feel his flames excitement as the knights began to falter under the intense heat. They backed away from him. He was too hot for them to attack.

Igneel grinned as he saw them back away a good distance from him.

 _Now I've got you right where I want you_.

Igneel raised a hand. " _Red_..." His Magic Circle appeared in its glowing red glory. It expanded until the knights found themselves standing atop his Magic Circle, unsure what to do. Igneel made a fist with his raised a hand, his flames igniting around it, and slammed a powerful punch into the ground. "… _Boiling_ _Inferno_!" he shouted.

The effect was instantaneous.

Red flames shot up from the intricate curves of the Magic Circle until the flames flooded the ground. The knights stilled and, unable to take the intense heat, shimmered and burst back into their card form. Igneel watched in satisfaction as each one disappeared until his opponents were gone. He dismissed his flames and they listened without hesitation, putting themselves out with a pleased hiss. He stood up with his triumphant grin on his face when he saw Cane some ways away from him, his violet eyes widened in shock.

"How?" Cane gaped. "Where did you…?"

Lazily, Igneel stretched out an arm. "I've been waiting to use that move for a while now. Been workin' on it with my old man." He put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest proudly, a smug grin on his lips. "Ha! Like anything could really defeat the awesome Igneel Dragneel!"

Cane sweatdropped as Igneel cackled. "If you were anymore arrogant, I bet your nose would be growing," he grumbled. He smirked as he pulled out another card from his deck. "But whatever. Just because you pulled out some hat trick doesn't mean I'm going down yet. I didn't think I'd have to use this card on you, but I think this'll do the trick."

Igneel stopped laughing when he processed Cane's words. "Throw any card you want. Nothing you give me is going to defeat me," he said confidently.

Cane threw out his card. "Well, try this on for size then. Come on out, ladies!" he commanded.

Igneel was taken back when the card itself exploded mid-air and its pieces turned into—

Igneel's jaw dropped comically and his eyes were widened. "No way! That card makes _women_?" he exclaimed.

Suddenly in front of Igneel was a cluster of women, beautiful in their own right. Some had long and dark hair while others possessed light hair in curls. All, though, had eyes for him and only him. Igneel could care less these women in front of him were in scandalous bikinis—he grew up in a guild where nudity was practically never an issue—but he did care that they were staring at him as though he was the last piece of meat.

"Like them?" Cane prompted, looking disturbingly triumphant. "They're yours to have."

Igneel grinned and punched a fist into an open hand. "Bring it on. I'm not afraid of them."

Cane grinned right back. "Great. Then, ladies, why don't you go say 'hello' to your newest opponent," he suggested.

The women seemed to brighten at that idea for all of them started running over to Igneel with hearts in their eyes. "Come here, Iggy!" they moaned.

Igneel was taken back at the nickname. "' _Iggy'_?" he echoed, disgusted. "If you're going to call me, call me by my real— _Woah_!" He was tackled to the ground as the cluster of women surrounded him and all attempted to get their hands on him. Igneel struggled under their grasp. " _Hey_! Watch where you're putting your hands, lady!" he snapped when one woman touched his rear.

"Oh, Iggy is so strong!" one woman purred while stroking his arm.

Igneel snatched it away from her with a scowl. "Watch it!" he growled.

A hand ran through his hair. "And his hair is so soft," another woman with a bob of green hair complimented.

"Don't touch my hair!" Igneel whined.

A woman with short and wavy purple hair tugged at his pants. "Iggy needs to relax," she goaded. "I want him to play with me."

"Well, I don't want to play with you!" Igneel groaned as he tried to get out of the arms of these relentless women, but to no avail. "Get off me! Stop touching me!" he demanded.

Boldly, a woman straddled him and ran a tantalizing finger down his chest. "Doesn't Iggy want to be touched?" she asked innocently.

Igneel's eyebrow twitched. "No! I just want to punch Cane in the face for this."

Cane watched his card women assault Igneel in amusement. "Come on, Igneel, lighten up. Who wouldn't want this number of beautiful women around them?" he asked.

"We'll see how you feel when all of them are suffocating you!" Igneel snapped muffledly, trying to get one woman's chest away from his face. "Besides, the girls at the guild are pretty enough, but at least they don't try to— _Stop trying to take off my shirt_!" he growled at two young ladies with matching blue hair who had managed to lift his shirt to show his abdomen.

Cane sighed and shook his head, turning his back on the situation at hand. "Geez. Just trying to do you a favor and this is how you thank me."

"I'll repay you by kicking your sorry ass if you _—Would you stop touching my arms?! I'm trying to tell Cane how much I'm going to punch his face in!"_

Cane shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. "Guess this match is pretty much over," he figured. "Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to—"

" _Red Burst_!"

Cane whipped around in shock as the women he conjured were flung up in the air, their eyes shocked as well. Igneel stood tall with his flames dissipating in the air. Determined onyx clashed with surprised violet.

Igneel gave him a fangy grin. "Sorry, but not even women are going to keep me from kicking your ass. And you deserve it."

As the women landed back on the ground, Cane never broke eye contact. He ordered to them, "Ladies, I think 'Iggy'—"

" _Don't use that name_!"

"—needs a girl who can _definitely_ make him relax," Cane finished.

" _No! I just need to kick your ass!"_

The women nodded in unison with frowns on their faces, blatantly ignoring Igneel, and glowed violet. Their violet forms pulled together. Rather growing bigger, a large orb of glowing purple was made. Igneel and Cane watched as the orb morphed itself into one woman, petite and with long hair. She opened her eyes as the purple was still not shed, and Igneel recognized her eyes instantly.

"So, you go by 'Iggy' now?" she asked him with a twinge of amusement.

The purple left her and the young lady was left with peachy skin untouched and flawless and locks of blonde hair. She bore a tight bikini, accentuating her growing curves and it was all in his favorite color: red.

Igneel's eyes widened. "MJ?" he called out.

Mary Jane smirked at him and sauntered over to him. "Nothing can beat the 'awesome Igneel Dragneel', _hmm_?" she mocked playfully. She was right in front of him now, coy cerulean staring up at astonished onyx.

Igneel took a step back. "'Course nothing can defeat me," he said rather shakily. He gulped when Mary Jane came closer to him, pressing against him.

 _Oh, crap._

"You're on fire," Mary Jane told him.

Igneel looked up and pink flames danced on his hair. He put out his flames by patting his head, laughing. "Oh, um, about that… I, uh…"

Mary Jane smirked at his uncomfortableness as she drew a hand up to touch his cheek. "Don't worry. I think it's cute," she teased. She shoved him to the ground.

Igneel fell on his back in a whine. "Hey! That wasn't very—!" He was quickly quieted when he realized Mary Jane was on top of him. She was straddling him.

 _What the Hell?_

Mary Jane trailed a finger down his chest. "You don't want to be touched?" she asked him tauntingly, never breaking away from her stare.

Igneel did not answer.

Mary Jane took his silence as her victory. "Come play with me, _Iggy_ ," she purred close to his ear. "You need to _relax_."

"Get the Hell off me."

Mary Jane froze. His voice sounded so cold, so authoritative. "What?" she laughed nervously.

"Get the Hell off me," Igneel repeated. "The MJ I know would've punched me already for calling her 'MJ'." His onyx eyes gleamed and a smirk was on his face. "Nice try, but MJ would never be like this. She's too mean."

Before card-Mary Jane could answer, Igneel pushed her off. She landed on her back and this time Igneel was the one on top of her with clear triumph in his eyes.

"Besides, you smell like that bastard Cane. MJ would never smell like liquor," he deduced. "Told ya. Nothing can defeat the awesome Igneel Dragneel."

Card-Mary Jane shimmered and popped back into card form underneath him. Igneel swiped the card from the ground as he pushed himself up to his feet. He looked over at Cane with the card in hand. "Did you honestly think something like that was going to fool me?" he leered as he burned it.

Cane simply shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm surprised my card-Mary Jane threw you off for a few seconds." He cocked an eyebrow, a tongue-in-cheek look about him. "Got anything to say for that?"

Igneel brushed off his feelings of embarrassment. "Nope! Only thing I have to say is I'm taking you down, loser. And none of your fancy cards can stop me."

Cane looked a little too smug that Igneel had said that. "Good thing I have more than my cards then." He widened his arms as a purple Magic Circle appeared beneath his feet.

Igneel looked at Cane in confusion, but held his ground.

 _What are you up to, Cane?_

Cane smirked as purple Magic swirled around him and electrified his arms. "Try my _Brick Breaking Clap_!" He brought his hands together in a resounding clap.

Time moved in slow motion as Igneel watched in shock.

The stone between the two of them broke apart, regardless of the protective ruins on them. Row after row, the stone broke apart dangerously. But that was not all. A wave of purple energy was in the air, racing towards Igneel, and once it did…

Igneel had little time to even think of a reaction.

The stone beneath him broke apart into jagged edges and the wave hit him. He was thrown back, letting out a squawk of surprise. He hit the pavement a distance away, bouncing once, twice, three times, before rolling and finally landing on his side.

 _No way…_

Groaning, he clutched his injured side as he staggered to his feet. His eyes sought out the destruction in front of him.

 _The road's torn up… For anyone to break Freed's ruins and make destroy the stone that much, they'd have to have powerful Magic… But a Magic like that was—_

Igneel looked up and saw Cane's arrogant look. He knew. They both knew.

 _Cane… You can use Crash Magic?_

"How?" Igneel demanded. "That's a powerful type of Magic, according to my ma. Only Uncle Gildarts is known to use it. And he can only control it after decades of training."

Cane looked expectant as though he knew Igneel was going to question him. "And you should know you can inherit Magic," he answered. "Like Gary. He inherited Uncle Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Magic. And Elvin inherited Aunt Evergreen's Stone Eyes. And even Penelope inherited Magic from her old man."

"But that's directly-inherited Magic," Igneel argued. "There's no way you could have inherited Uncle Gildarts' Magic."

Cane shrugged. "It skipped a generation," he guessed. "It may not be my main source of Magic, but I figured you'd like the challenge."

Igneel observed Cane. Purple energy fizzled out around him in an unpredictable pattern. He saw that Cane had inadvertently caused the ground beneath him to be dented.

 _It's unstable, so it'll be tough for me to predict his strength_ , he thought. _But I can tell he has no control over its effects_.

" _Fighting against unstable Magic can be good and bad_ ," his uncle Loke had lectured him in battle-training. " _Sometimes, if the wizard truly has no control over his or her Magic, it could harm not just you, but the Mage and everything around the both of you. The number of openings you get can vary between far and few. But, once you get that opening and you use it, your opponent is down instantly. You just have to find the moment when the Mage absolutely cannot control his or her Magic or is spent from using too much and you're set. Remember that, kiddo."_

Igneel watched as a lash of purple Magic came from Cane and sliced one of the city's lighting poles. The pole fell to the ground, its light dead and broken.

 _This is extremely powerful Magic_ , he recalled. _Without any control, he probably has only a few attacks he can do before he loses complete power. If I can stall him, maybe I can find my shot._

"Well?" Cane goaded. "Scared over there, Dragneel?"

Igneel grinned. " _Please_. Dragneels don't do scared, _Gambit_. And Crash Magic or not, I'm still going to kick your ass."

Cane put a hand in front of him, palm facing Igneel. "Now that's what I like to here." His violet Magic Circle appeared beneath his feet. " _Crushing Pulse_!" he chanted. A purple orb flew from his palm and towards Igneel.

Igneel leapt out of the way and the purple orb landed yards behind him. He watched as it touched the ground and promptly blew up a good chunk of the street, creating a decent crater into the ground. He looked back at Cane.

"You'll have to try better than that!" he taunted.

Cane seemed to have expected that. "Don't worry. I have plenty more where that came from!" Several purple orbs came from his palm. " _Crushing Pulse_!"

Igneel took off in a mad sprint. He used the broken pieces of the road to balance and leap off. He leapt out of the pulses coming his way with ease and ignored the massive explosions behind him. His eyes were locked on Cane.

 _He's weakening_ , Igneel noticed. _I can hear his breathing. It's becoming more unsteady. He can't keep this up for much longer_.

Igneel cupped his hands at his sides as he avoided another pulse and stopped on a large chunk of stone. He could feel the coolness of his blue flames surging through him and a blue fireball appeared in his hands. He gritted his teeth as he charged his attack. A pulse was coming right at him. He needed to be quick.

" _Blue_ …" Igneel pushed his hands out. "… _Freezing Wave_!" he shouted. Blue fire fanned out from his cupped hands and aimed straight for Cane. A pulse attacked Igneel and exploded the minute it touched him, sending him flying back the way he came.

The blue fire hurled at Cane and he barely managed to sidestep it. The fire had managed to nick him, causing his clothes on this left arm to tear off and his left arm to feel a little numb with cold. He grunted and gripped his arm. His eyes saw Igneel had been blown away. He puffed a breath.

 _He's noticing I can't use this Magic too much_ , Cane noted. _If I'm going to win, I need to do it now_.

He panted heavily, but ignored the exhaustion and pain ragging on his body. He gathered as much Magic as he could as he shakily raised his hands in the air.

 _Here we go_ … _Time to use one of Grandpa's finishing moves…_

Igneel coughed as he struggled to get up. That pulse had not only exploded, but the explosion had blown him away and slammed him into the edge of Freed's ruins. He grunted as he got up. "Damn. My head hurts like Hell," he moaned. He shook away the dizziness when he felt strong Magic. He looked up to see Cane on the other side of their battlefield. A purple orb was above him and his hands were raised. Magic was gathering to make the orb bigger.

Igneel's eyes narrowed.

 _He's gathering Magic for his final attack_ , he realized. _If I'm going to strike, I should go it now_.

He set himself in a running stance and took off, flames on his heels.

 _But with which flames? My natural fire or Purple Flare would be useful. Not Holy Fire._

He did a horizontal spin in the air to avoid a pulse before doing a somersault on the ground. He got to one knee and panted.

 _Dammit. But what else can I use besides—?_

An idea came to him.

 _That's it!_

As Cane felt the attack charge almost full, he began chanting the words. " _Destruction and chaos to be crushed. Evil shall be damned_ …" The purple sphere above him flashed as it recognized the proverb. It was time! His attack was ready! "Now! _Big Bang_!"

Cane threw his hands down, throwing the large sphere at Igneel.

Igneel glared at the sphere barreling towards him and stood up. He broke into a run. He made two fists. " _White Fire_..." The pure white flames licked his left fist. " _Dark Fire_ …" The dark flames licked his right fist. "Now!" He slammed his fists together. " _White and Dark Fusion_ …" He slowly uncurled his fists and separated them. In-between his hands, the white and dark fire swirled together, abandoning his fists. He looked up to see the sphere only yards away. He could feel himself being pushed back. But he was not ready to give up. "… _Spinning Dance_!"

The swirling ball of his combined fire erupted in a beautiful stream. White swirled around dark and dark curled around in an endless dance. Through their dance, they hit the sphere dead on. The sphere combusted within an instant and chaotic wind blew around as it harmlessly dispersed. Igneel shielded himself from the debris that kicked up, but watched as his flames continued their dance toward Cane.

 _Sorry, Cane. But this is for your own good._

Cane watched in his exhaustion as the opposite flames swirled towards him. His lips twitched into a grin and he bowed his head as the flames came closer. His eyes closed as he accepted defeat. "Should've known you'd pull another hat trick on me," he said. "Well-played…"

The dancing flames were only a foot away.

"… _phoenix_."

The flames hit him in a fury of white and dark.

* * *

Gale watched as the ruins disappeared, his opponent already back at the guild. He stretched himself out. "Now _that_ was a nice work-out," he muttered, cracking his knuckles. "Wonder who—?"

He stopped when he saw white and dark flames flaring up a few streets over from him. "Huh. So, _that's_ who's been fighting? Thought I felt their Magic." He smirked and shook his head. "Wow, freak. Couldn't just hold back, could you?" His smirk broadened. "Can't wait to see what you bring to our fight."

* * *

Cane was lying on his back in a pile of rubble when the smoke and flames cleared. He was staring at the sky with a smile on his face. There was still daylight in the sky with its shade of blue and its sun at a different position.

"You beat me," were the first hoarse words he croaked when he heard footsteps stop beside him.

Igneel sat down crisscrossed beside Cane. "Guess I did," he supposed. "You put a great fight. Definitely surprised me with that Crash Magic." Igneel gave him a sidelong glance and a fanged grin to go with it. "And you say _I_ pull out some hat tricks."

Cane gave a puff of laughter. "Aunt Erza's going to kill us when she realized we ripped up the road."

"Nah. I wouldn't worry about," Igneel dismissed. "Our guild probably did worse."

Cane had to agree with that. "Yeah. I bet."

Silence passed between there. There were no harsh feelings. There was just a comfortable, respected silence. A comfortable silence between guild-mates—friends.

Violet lit from underneath Cane. It was the signal. It was time for him to return to the guild. A Lacrima Screen appeared above the rooftops. Both of them saw as Igneel was proclaimed winner while Cane was x-ed out.

"I'm going to beat your ass one day, Fire Prince," Cane decided.

Igneel seemed pleased at the declaration. "Look forward to the day, Gambit," he said right back. He raised a fist as Cane's figure began to shimmer.

Cane snorted at the action, but shakily raised his own fist and bumped it with Igneel's. "Show them what you've got, _Iggy_ ," he encouraged.

And then he disappeared.

Igneel watched as Cane disappeared, not even caring that the ruins had deactivated around him. He stared at the spot for a moment before lowering his fist and putting his hand on the ground. His head turned up to look at the blue sky.

 _Man… Some fight_ …

His flames seemed to agree with him as they purred and settled within him.

He sighed. "I wonder who's my next opponent's going to be…" He supposed he had to get up should he want to find his next challenger. But for now, sitting like this and looking at the sky just felt right. He need not worry about his next fight.

All he did was sit and stare at the sky.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Good job to Igneel about winning your fight! Any guesses on who he's going to fight next? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears. "Hey, guys! It's time for another Fairy Lesson! Today, we're going to talk about **Hargeon Town**!" She pulls down a map that shows the beloved port town. She waves her hand and a pointer wand is given to her. She taps the map. "This is Hargeon. It's in the southern part of Fiore, right near **Magnolia** , my home! My mama told me this is where she and my papa met when the evil Bora tried to kidnap Mama and other women, but that's a story for another time!"

"Hey, I was there too!" comes a whine. Chibi-Happy flies next to Chibi-Luna with a pout on his feline lips. "Lucy and Natsu didn't even do any work. It was all me," he tells.

Chibi-Luna rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Happy." She turns back to you. "Anyways, Hargeon is known more for its fishing than Magic since only ten percent of the people there are Mages—"

Chibi-Happy gasps. "Wait a second! Lucy promised she'd take me to the fish market there for more sea bass!" He salivates at the thought of fish. "Oh, my. Fresh sea bass…" he moans.

Chibi-Luna sweatdrops at Chibi-Happy's antics. "Um, well, in that case… The park there is really pretty and the food is really good. Or, at least, that's what Ena tells me. Maybe I could visit one day with her!"

"Don't forget fish!" Chibi-Happy puts in. "Fresh fish… Oh, the sweet, _sweet_ smell of fresh fish!"

"Let's just announce the next episode, okay, Happy?" Chibi-Luna sighs.

The two announce: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **THE DARK EMPRESS VERSUS THE STONE GENTLEMAN!"**

"Bring me some fish!" Chibi-Happy shouts at you.

"Happy, I don't think they well," Chibi-Luna lets down.

Chibi-Happy cries comically. "No one ever gets me fresh fish!" he sobs as he flies away.

Chibi-Luna shakes her head. "No one told me this show would be a drama…"


	12. Adventure 012

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Fairy Tail members were fighting each other…for the Battle of Fairy Tail, of course! Sister versus sister, husband versus wife, Galileo versus Mystogan, Nashi versus Gary, Igneel versus Cane—looks like all sorts of battles are happening! Who knew Mystogan and Galileo had such a history together? But, then again, the Iron Man and Heaven's Gate of Fairy Tail are filled with surprises. Speaking of surprises, sure was a shock seeing Gary question Nashi's resolve. But, don't worry. Looks like Nashi's resolve made her fight harder, even if Gary can't fight her back. Come _on_ , Nashi, you should _totally_ believe that confession! Meanwhile, Igneel meets "Gambit"—or should I say Cane? Not even Cane can stop Igneel with his dragon or guards or even his women—wait, Mary Jane?! But even Igneel sees right through it and is ready to take on Cane. Too bad Cane has a trick up his sleeve: Crash Magic. The fight got real, but with Cane still learning Crash Magic, Igneel was able to get the final victory!

" _I wonder who my next opponent will be…"_

Good job, Igneel! I wonder too! Huh. Between Mystogan and Galileo, who knows who could win?

* * *

The guild itself had become half an infirmary and half the same guild hall. All hands were on deck as those who stayed behind to spectate helped heal those whom had returned from a battle with their guild-mate. Mira looked up at the screen as she tended to Galileo's wounds. Her blue eyes were alit with wonder as she saw Igneel was a winner alongside her daughter.

"Oh goodness. It seems the Battle of Fairy Tail is going along wonderfully this year," Mira commented.

Galileo grumbled from his bandages. "Yeah. Just perfect, Auntie MJ."

Julia paused in her walk to get more bandages and shot him a look. "Don't be so grumpy that Mystogan beat you. It's not very _manly_ of you," she teased.

Galileo scowled at her, but to her and Mira, he looked like a child pouting. "I _am_ manly!" he insisted, ignoring the pain on his jaw. "I'm Galileo Redfox, Iron Man of Fairy Tail! Iron _Man_!"

"How about Iron Sore Loser or Iron Child?" Julia muttered as she walked away.

Galileo tried to stand up, but his wounds restricted him from doing so. "I _am_ a man!" he whined. He looked at Mira with big, hazel eyes. "I'm a man, right, Aunt Mira?"

Mira tittered. "Of course you are, Galileo," she soothed. "If you were any manlier, you would be Elfman."

Galileo seemed elated about that and allowed Mira to fix his bandages. "But, still, what a bummer I couldn't beat Misty. Thought I had him down, but the dude totally pulled a hat trick on me."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What was it? I don't think we ever saw how he defeated you. Your screen turned black."

Galileo sighed as he rested his chin on a hand and his elbow on his thigh. "Trust me, Auntie MJ, it was something not even _I_ could fight," he warned her.

"That powerful, hmm?" Mira guessed.

Galileo nodded. "Oh, yeah. _Definitely_ powerful."

°•°•°•°

 _The fight between Mystogan and Galileo had them both on the ground and panting. Scratches and marks covered their body and there were a few rips in their clothing, but nothing that a little Magic could not cure. The street had been destroyed in their battle and they both knew the master would give them an earful about their destruction and have them pay for the damages. But, neither cared. They both were too winded to do much of anything._

" **This** _," Galileo panted, "must be how Angel-face feels after we're done."_

" _Eloquent as ever, I see," Mystogan mocked, breathing heavily._

" _Baby, you know it. My tongue is good for only two things. Talking and—"_

" _I don't need to hear it," Mystogan muttered._

 _They stayed like that. They stayed down. Neither one wanted to move as they felt their Magic replenish._

" _I think this battle is at a stalemate," Mystogan announced in a breath._

" _Yeah," Galileo agreed. "Any more and we're going to start breaking Uncle Freed's ruins and we_ **know** _how pissed he'll get over that."_

" _Indeed," Mystogan hummed. "So, any suggestion how we choose a winner?"_

" _Rock, paper, scissors," Galileo joked. "But, since you brought it up, I'm assuming you already know how we decide who gets to live to see another fight."_

" _I do. And it is quite simple too." Mystogan reached into his pockets and pulled out something. "How about this?"_

 _Galileo lifted his head._

 _Then, his eyes widened._

 _In a quick moment, Galileo was at Mystogan's side, his exhaustion forgotten as he stared at the ticket in wonder. "_ **Dude – no – freaking – way** _ **,**_ _" he breathed. "Is that…?"_

" _A ticket to the winter fashion show with the Aphrodite Angels?" Mystogan finished for him. "Why, yes. Yes, it is."_

" _How did you even get a hold of one?" Galileo gasped. "They're all sold out!"_

" _It certainly cost me," Mystogan told him._

I had to beg Aine weeks ago to let me have her ticket. I'm betting she **still** thinks I'm a pervert. I had that feeling a fight with Galileo would come to this. This is my last trump carp.

" _So…" Mystogan got to his knees and turned so he faced Galileo. He offered the ticket enticingly with a smug smirk on his lips. "You want it?"_

 _Galileo salivated. "The_ **babes** _," he whispered. He could vividly imagine them all. "Perench chicks, Sinnish chicks, chicks with_ **accents** — **thick** _chicks…" He slowly reached for the ticket, then snatched it. He raised it into the sky as though he were raising his own child. "Oh, dude, you don't know how much you're my god right now," he said._

 _Mystogan adjusted his glasses. "No, I most likely don't," he agreed. "So, do we have a deal?"_

" _Oh, you got it," Galileo agreed wholeheartedly. "Just don't tell anyone I did this, okay? Especially my old man. He'll make fun of me for days."_

 _A sly smile wove its way onto Mystogan's face. "Rest assured,_ **Iron Man** _"—his glasses glinted—"your secret is safe with me."_

°•°•°•°

"Galileo? Galileo, are you okay?"

Galileo snapped out of his thoughts to give a worried Mira a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Auntie MJ. Just going over my battle with Misty. It was _hella_ intense."

Mira nodded as she stood up. "Well, you should be all-set. I'll come to check on your soon, okay?"

"Thanks, Auntie MJ!" Galileo called. As soon as Mira had walked far enough away, he reached into his pocket and took out his ticket. In alluring cursive was **APHRODITE'S SECRET** with the "O" being traded with a heart. The seating was as close to the runway he could get.

 _Misty…_

Galileo's eyes comically watered.

… _you are_ **truly** _a bro._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin wandered through the streets with no clear purpose. There was no one he truly wanted to fight. He sighed as he kept his poised pace. "Why did I even do this? I didn't even want to join this year, but Ellie was so insistent." He adopted a look of refinement with his typical dress of a butler that was down to a tee. He wore the black trousers, a six-button, single-breasted tailcoat with a lavender handkerchief already tucked away neatly. He wore a grey vest underneath with a white button-down and a black tie, clipped and sleek. Even his shoes were polished. His rimless glasses and neatly-combed brunette hair completed his ensemble, but as did the amount of calm in his blue eyes, Strauss-inherited from his father, Elfman.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Elvin Strauss_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Stone Eyes_

 _ **Likes**_ _: order_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: fried foods_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Elvin may be a humble gentleman, but even he can pull out tricks no ordinary man can do!_ ⌟

" _Come on, Elvie, be a true woman and join in on the fun!"_ came Ellie's pleading. _"How about this? If you do it this year, I promise I'll hide you when Eloise wants to play princess again."_

"How could I let her convince me like that?" Elvin groaned, rubbing his temples. "I should've said, 'no'. Now, I'm stuck in this event for entertainment."

"Now, now, dear cousin, don't think like that."

Elvin stopped and stared.

There was Mary Jane. She leaned on a pole with her headphones intact, but her blue eyes latched onto his own.

"Mary Jane." Elvin allowed her name to roll off his lips with discontentment. "So, I face you next."

"So it would seem," Mary Jane spoke with no emotion in her voice. She sounded like Penelope.

"Well then"—Elvin adjusted his glasses and a hard look came over his face—"let's get started, shall we, _Dark Empress_?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 012**

 _The Dark Empress Vs the Stone Gentleman_

いとこ対兄弟！紳士と皇后両陛下が舞台に立つ！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I don't understand that name," Mary Jane admitted. "I never even chose it for myself."

"You didn't have to," Elvin told her. "Your Darkness Mage combined with the lack of heart people see in you forged your name."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. "And the 'Stone Gentleman' is any better?" she questioned with heavy sarcasm.

Elvin shrugged. "I never said it was better."

Mary Jane hmphed and pushed herself off the lamppost. "Are you actually going to fight me, _cousin_ , or just talk?"

Elvin sighed as he put a hand on his glasses. "Always impatient, aren't we?" He lifted off his glasses, closing his eyes. He opened a hand and a glasses case was summoned forth. He opened it and put in his glasses. "But, that's just how you are, isn't it, Mary Jane? Impatient, domineering, rude…." He closed his hand and his glasses and case disappeared. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Don't forget brutally honest and bitchy," Mary Jane added. She put a hand on her temple. " _Contegro_ ," she muttered. Violet Magic wound around her eyes before shattering off. In its place were rimless sunglasses. They were tinted violet, but her eyes were still seen through them.

Elvin smiled. "So, you don't want me to turn you into stone even though your heart is already there? Interesting."

"I have no intention of it, _Medusa_ ," Mary Jane sneered. "I'm not here to fight you with that farce of Magic you claim is your natural one. I'm here to fight you for real."

"Okay. Fine. Let's right for real"—Elvin opened his eyes. Swirls of light blue replaced his pupils, lighting up his eyes—" _cousin_."

Mary Jane's eyes glowed violet as she allowed an aura of her Magic to surround her. "Let's even the playing ground then." She brought her hands above her. " _Ziehen Nox_!"

Violet sprung from her hands. It expanded in the air like a blanket and Elvin watched as darkness fell upon him, covering the two of them in a dome. No longer was Magnolia bright and sunny. It was as though the night had abruptly come. The moon did not come with the night, allowing only the sky to darken and cast its shadow onto the street.

Elvin nodded, impressed. "Casting a Darkness Field so you're at the advantage. Good job."

"I didn't do it for your praise," Mary Jane grunted. She brought her hands in front of her with her palms facing Elvin. " _Dark Scatenato_!" Violet blasted out of her palms and came a monster that roared its suffering. It was made entirely out of Magic with a gaseous body of violet and eyes glowing scarlet. It opened its mouth to reveal several fangs. It crawled towards Elvin at a rapid pace, charging at him for a taste.

Elvin smirked. "Come on, Mary Jane, you know better than this." His eyes glowed.

Stone grew on the monster and it was eventually slowed down and frozen.

A foot burst through the stone of the monster and Elvin was quick to leap back from it, landing a good distance away.

Mary Jane crashed to the ground with her body ablaze in her Magic. "Don't worry. I know," she assured. She raised a hand. " _Éclatant_!" she chanted, snapping her fingers.

Elvin was quick to hop out of the way of an explosion.

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes. " _Éclatant! Éclatant! Eclatant_!" she chanted, snapping her fingers at each incantation.

Elvin weaved left and bobbed right as he tried to get out of the way of the explosions, but the last one came too close and had him blown forward. He tumbled, rolling on the street, but tried to regain his footing as quickly as possible. He put a fist on the ground.

"Igneous rock," he reported. "Perfect." His Magic Circle bloomed a lavender color. Five symbols surrounded one symbol, each representing a type of animal. The snake, the mantis, the twin koi fish, the crane, and the lion each had symbols. The center of Elvin's Magic Circle looked like it was a sun with rays reaching out to each symbol. But, in the center of the sun, was a block paw print.

" _Stone-Make_ ," Elvin casted, " _Goblins_!"

The stone of the street rose up to create ghastly goblins with hollow eyes glowing the same color of Elvin's Magic Circle. They snarled and charged for Mary Jane.

Mary Jane raised her hands in the air. " _Summanus Pizzicato_!" she chanted. Bolts of violet lightning struck from her palms and at the stone-made goblins, disintegrating them into dust. She, then, casted bolts at Elvin.

Elvin's eyes glowed. " _Stone-Make: Dome_!" The stone rose up in a protective bubble around their master.

Mary Jane walked closer, casting more bolts from her palms. "Can't hide forever," she taunted.

The dome of stone shook with each bolt, weakening. Elvin's thoughts were racing.

 _Purple lightning, Summanus' nocturnal bolt. Inherited from Uncle Laxus no less. Impressive._

Elvin burst from his stone dome and stomped a foot. " _Stone Wave_!" he chanted. The street rippled as large waves were formed like they were unruly tides of the ocean.

Mary Jane did what she could do keep her balance on each wave, jumping from one to the next.

Elvin raised his closed fists out to Mary Jane. " _Marble Fists_!" Marble busts of his fists burst from his knuckles and straight to Mary Jane.

Mary Jane gritted her teeth. She avoided one fist, but punched through the other. "Give me a challenge, would you? I'm bored already." She clapped her hands together. " _Dark_ …"—she slowly pulled her hands apart to reveal a ball of violet that glitched with static—" _Cuivré_!" The ball threw itself at Elvin with a high-pitched squeal, sailing in the air.

Elvin smirked. "A 'challenge', huh, dear cousin? Allow me to grant your wish." He drew a fist and punched the ground. " _Stone-Make: Rock Medusa_!" he chanted. From his fist, the stone rose up in the form of a serpent. Its head, however, was the was not the head of a snake, but the head of a woman with glowing lavender eyes. Her hair consisted over multiple, stone snakes, all hissing in irritation and need for prey.

The rock Medusa let out a hiss of her own, showing off her forked tongue, before she slithered for Mary Jane's attack with hunger in her eyes.

And when rock Medusa and violet sphere met, the street was immersed in an explosion.

* * *

" _Freedom Arrow!"_

Nashi fired her arrow at Ellie who used her glowing wings to fly away. She kept firing arrows as Ellie avoided them all.

Ellie smirked. "Come on, Nashi, and be a true woman!" she taunted. Her light brown hair was up in its large bun atop her head with locks of white framing her face and her sunglasses resting on her head. But with her one dark brown eye and one blue eye, representing mother Evergreen and father Elfman respectively, she was a unique beauty. As she flew into the air, her wings were a shining light green with a mixture of gold in them. She wore a tan shorts and a crop hoodie with the word **FLAWLESS** on it. But it was her shoes that were interesting. She wore a pair of light green sneakers, her left side had a thigh-high sock while her right side did not.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Eliana "Ellie" Strauss_

 _ **Age**_ _: 17_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Fairy_

 _ **Likes**_ _: womanliness_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: anything unwomanly_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Hell hath no fury for a true woman scorned!_ ⌟

Nashi smirked at her as she allowed her bow to disappear. "You asked for it," she warned. " _God's Hammer_!" The rather large hammer appeared in Nashi's hands. She bent her knees before pushing off the ground and launching herself at Ellie.

Ellie aimed her hands towards Nashi. " _Valerian Spore_!" From her hand, a pink mist was casted over the street.

Nashi leapt back and held up two fingers. " _Holy Shield_!" she chanted. Her translucent shield bubbled around her just before the mist hit her. She grinned before changing her tactic. She set down her hammer before approaching her shield and putting her hands on it. " _Holy Beam_!" she chanted. Beams of the rainbow shot at Ellie.

Ellie curled in on herself as vines wove around her to create a protective sphere. She gritted her teeth as she was forced back in the air and her vines were being blown away at each beam.

 _I can't keep my vines for much longer._

Soon, Ellie had enough of being attacked and burst from her sphere of vines. She curled into a ball as green and gold particles sparkled around her, collecting and multiplying. She burst out and launched herself for Nashi. " _Golem_!" she chanted. She crashed into the Holy Shield, but the Holy Shield only reinforced itself against her feet and grew stronger.

Nashi smirked and went to get her hammer. "Sorry, Ellie." She launched herself out of the Holy Shield and hit Ellie with her hammer.

Ellie let out a squawk as she was batted to the ground, but she caught herself at the last possible second, hovering just an inch over the ground. She grinned as she looked up at Nashi. "Now, you're becoming a true woman," she remarked.

Nashi swung her hammer to her other shoulder and let it rest there with ease, cocking an eyebrow. "You were always one to know how to compliment a lady," she teased. She took her hammer and raised it in the air. "But, flattery gets you nowhere." She swung her hammer down and pounded onto the earth. " _Earth Wave_!" she chanted as a ripple was born from the hammer and the stone created waves.

Ellie moved out of harm's way with her own counterattack at the ready as vines grew from her hand. She lashed them out at Nashi and took the hammer from her, raising it in the air. She threw out another hand. " _Ronds de Sorciers_!" she chanted.

A ring of mushrooms circled Nashi. She looked around at the mushrooms in confusion. "Really? You tried to trap me with mushrooms?" She shook her head as she walked to the edge of the circle. "Come on, Ellie. You have to step up your g— _Woah_!" She bounced back when she tried escaping. Nashi approached the edge of the circle and pressed a hand into the air only for the air to stop it. "What is this?" she murmured.

Ellie grinned. "Just a little trick my mom taught me like a true woman," she revealed. She put out a hand. " _Activate: Fairy Ring_!" she chanted.

The mushroom lit up in in glowing emerald and gold. Nashi backed up and looked down to see a Magic Circle bloom underneath her. It was emerald with gold outlining it and nine symbols swirled around the Magic Symbol with the tenth in the center that connected all nine together.

Ellie closed her eyes as she concentrated. " _The races of Álfheimr are broken into nine groups, divided into the Summer and Winter Courts rulled by King Oberon and Queen Titania. The Cat Sìth, the Gnome, the Imp, the Leprechaun, the Pooka, the Salamander, the Spriggan, the Sylph, and the Undine work as one to protect Álfheimr and live as one_ ," she chanted in slow song. " _I activate this Fairy Ring now to call upon my King and Queen and have them grant me my wish_."

Nashi watched as Magic washed over Ellie and transformed her. Her ears—once human—elongated themselves until they were pointed. Her hair—once in a bun with brunette and white—flowed free in the wind with two braid intertwining in her hair and meeting in the middle. But, not only that—her hair had changed. It had become a silky white color like her father's hair. Her clothes had disappeared. In its place was an off-the-shoulder dress with pagoda sleeves—the type of funnel-shaped sleeves that were extremely big and loose—with flowers decorating the top. Variants of green and gold and solid white rippled through the dress with flowers woven in intricately. The dress may have stopped at her knees, but the lack flowed endlessly. Her wings—once just emerald and gold Magic—were golden and fluttered, leaving fairy dust in their wake.

Nashi's eyes widened.

 _She… She looks like…a fairy…_

Ellie opened her eyes to reveal they had both remained the same. She let go of Nashi's hammer, ignoring when it shattered into Magic, and allowed her hands to draw back as though she had a bow and arrow. " _Arrow of Elphyne_!" she chanted. She drew back her hand even more and a bow and arrow appeared. The bow was large, made of green with trimmings of golden vines and plants weaving on it. The arrow was made strictly of emerald and gold Magic mixed together harmoniously. She narrowed her eyes. " _Fire_!"

And she let the arrow sail.

Both girls watched as the arrow sailed to the center of the Fairy Ring.

It hit.

The Magic Circle glowed.

Nashi looked down to see the Magic Circle about to explode on her. She looked back up at Ellie—

—and gave a small smirk.

And the Magic Circle exploded in a ferocity of emerald and gold.

Ellie waited for the blast to be over. She waited as energy surrounded Nashi and blinding her from seeing her best friend. She waited for—

A silhouette was seen in the blast.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then—

—the Fairy Ring exploded.

Ellie did not need to shield herself from the smoke from the explosion. She just waited until the dust and smoke were clear.

A broadening smirk. "Nice try, Ellie. But, you forget something."

And Nashi stepped out of the smoke.

No longer was she in her Divine Soul armor. She donned her Divine Soul: Seraphim armor with her six wings ablaze with flames and her pink Magic pulsing around her. She tilted her head up to look at Ellie. "Angels trump fairies," she reminded. "Urim, Thurimm, to me!" She raised her hands and her swords appeared instantly at her command. She wielded them with relative ease before pushing herself off the ground. She matched Ellie's altitude with ease. "You bitch, I can't believe you hid that from me," she chuckled.

Ellie broke into a smile. "A true woman always has a few tricks up her sleeve." She nodded at Nashi's new armor. "And, apparently, so do you."

"Wanted to surprise you at the Harvest Festival," Nashi explained. "Though, I never thought I'd be fighting you with it."

"Same here," Ellie confessed. "But, true women fight regardless of a situation." She pulled back her hand and another arrow appeared. "Wouldn't you agree, _Angel Princess_?"

Nashi readied her swords. "I'd say this battle is just getting started"—her smirk widened—" _Garden Fairy_."

* * *

Guild activity was nothing to brag about. Competitors in the Battle of Fairy Tail were coming home with bruises and injuries that held no grudge. To them, those injuries marked a lively battle with a guild mate and a reminder to go through new strategies. Macao returned in shimmering ruins and was immediately assisted by Kinana as she brought him to a cot and looked over his minimal injuries. Lacrima Screens showed the multiple battles going on in the streets of Magnolia and Freed worked diligently to keep an eye on each and every single one and strengthen his ruins where he saw fit. Laxus stood at his side, carefully watching each battle and studying techniques. He pointed at a battle between Gray and another guild mate.

"Strengthen the ruins for that match," Laxus commanded.

Freed's eye was already glowing. "Doing so as I speak," he assured. His green hair may have been held in a short ponytail and lost the lightning strands, but his bangs remained and covered a majority of his right face. He had changed his looks over the years. No longer did he wear his nobleman attire. Instead, he wore what looked like a _qipao_ in the version of a tank-top. The color was still the same wine red as his overcoat had been. He wore black sleeves on his arms with his right sleeve extended so it anchored itself to his middle finger. He wore dark balloon pants that anchored to his ankles and sleek black shoes that had no laces. He bore a lengthy loincloth the same red as his top. The only thing that had no changed was his belt that held his sword.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Freed Justine_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Eye Magic (Dark Écriture)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: classic poetry_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: snails_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Freed can trap you in his ruins but good—but a sexy woman in a bikini may distract him long enough for your escape!_ ⌟

Laxus watched as Igneel sat with a defeated Cane. "Good work, fireball. Did me and your dad proud," he muttered.

Cane disappeared as ruins crawled over him and created a portal from him back to Fairy Tail. He appeared in the guild hall, unsteady and weak. Cana was the one to rush to her son, supporting him. She smiled, rubbing his head in pride while Cane grinned up at his mother.

"Did you watch me?" Cane asked.

"How could I not?" Cana asked back. "That was _amazing_ , little man. I didn't even know you could use Crash Magic just like a certain old man of mine."

"I didn't either until he came home a while ago," Cane confessed. He groaned. "Though, that pretty much drained me. I have to work on control before I can use it fully."

Cana pressed her cheek against Cane's. "Still, you did great, little man," she praised. "Let's get you onto a cot so you can rest." And the two walked away towards a cot that was near Lucy.

Lucy was taking care of another guild mate and finished putting antiseptic on her wounds. "There now. All done," she reported.

The guild mate was a young thing of tan skin and short brown hair. She had goggles on her head and a crop top with the Fairy Tail mark on it. "I feel better. Thanks, Miss Lucy," she appreciated.

Lucy smiled. "No need to thank me. Wendy was the one to make all of this for us. She's been working so hard."

"Only a matter of time Porlyusica makes her an official Healer," the she-Mage supposed. She stood up and flexed her arm. "Still, thanks for all the help!"

Lucy stood up as well. "Don't worry about it and take it easy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lucy nodded her head and was about to move onto the next patient when she was being called.

"Mama! Mama!"

Lucy turned to see Luna walking over to her and beamed. "Hey, Lu. What's up?"

Luna shook her head. "Nothing much. I'm just a little bored."

"Same here," Lucy chuckled. "Though, I am glad I took a break this year. Cheering guild mates on is fun too."

"And Papa," Luna added. She looked at the screens with furrowed eyebrows. "But, I don't think I've seen him fighting yet…"

Lucy sighed. "Oh. That's because the rules declare no one over eighty can participate," she answered.

Luna looked at her mother in understanding. " _Oh_ … But, why?"

"It was a rule set by Laxus during the first Battle of Fairy Tail way back when," Lucy explained. "He didn't want his grandfather—the last master—to get hurt. And, ever since then, the rule hasn't been taken down." She sighed. "You should've _seen_ how upset your father was when Laxus and Erza refused to take down the rule. Frankly, I think Laxus wanted it up just to make Natsu angry." She made a face. "Which means _I'm_ the one stuck with his whining."

Luna laughed. "That's Papa for you." She scanned the screens again and noticed something. "But, wait… How come Uncle Gajeel isn't participating?"

That made Lucy freeze. "Oh, you know Gajeel. He's…probably with Levy somewhere instead," she laughed nervously.

Luna nodded slowly, yet unconvinced. "Yeah. Right."

 _I can tell Mama's lying. It's in her laugh. How could Uncle Gajeel not be here? He_ **loves** _fighting._

She frowned.

 _There's something else._

"Mama," Luna started slowly, "when was the last time Uncle Gajeel was in the fighting festival?"

Lucy laughed. Luna could tell it was forced. "Why just last year, of course. Remember?"

"Um… I don't, actually," Luna confessed.

"Oh, probably inherited that bad memory from your father," Lucy beamed forcibly.

Luna looked closer at her mother, hoping she would slip up, but it seemed that was all she was going to get. Instead, she asked, "Can I go check on Jay?"

Lucy nodded. "Go on ahead," she allowed. "And tell him I'm sorry for your stupid father's ways. I mean, really. He can't scare off every boy you like."

"I never said I liked him!" Luna blurted. However, when she saw a few curious eyes stare at her for the loud declaration, her cheeks burned. She saw her mother trying not to laugh and ducked her head. "I-I-I—! I mean—!"

Lucy stopped Luna's spluttering with her laugh. "It's fine, Lu. You don't have to explain anything to me." She nudged her daughter towards the door to the infirmary. "Now, go check on that poor boy. I hope your father didn't scare him off," she prayed.

Luna nodded and walked into the direction to the true infirmary. There were dual doors and the golden letters **INFIRMARY** was atop the doorway. Hesitantly, she opened one of the doors and poked her head inside. The infirmary was a large room with many hospital beds, but only one was occupied.

And the boy on the bed was sitting up and looking out the window.

Luna crept towards him and offered him a genuine smile. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she apologized instantly.

"What for?" Jay asked.

"Well, my mama wanted to apologize for my papa and—"

"Don't worry about it."

Luna looked up to see Jay giving her a half-grin.

"It's not every day I meet a girl's dad." He laughed a little. "And not every day that girl's dad is terrifying."

"He's just a little"—Luna searched for the right word— " _protective_. I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you."

Jay snorted. "If you say so, Duchess. How's the Battle of Fairy Tail going anyway? Is Nashi doing okay?"

Luna perked at that. "It's going well. Nashi was in a battle last time I looked at the screen. And both of my brothers are going strong too. But a lot of members are still out there, so anyone could make it to the cathedral."

Jay looked thoughtful at that. "I see. Anyone you're particularly cheering for?"

Luna froze at that.

" _Promise you'll cheer for me?"_

" _Yeah, well, as long as I know you're my cheerleader, then I guess I can't lose."_

"Um… _No_ , not really," Luna lied.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Is it him?"

Luna gave him an exasperated look. "Who is 'him'? You keep asking that question, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"I'm talking about my competition," Jay said matter-of-factly.

"Over _what_?" Luna demanded.

"Over _you_ , Duchess." Jay took one of Luna's hands and tugged her closer to him. Firm jade connected with perplexed chocolate. "You may not see it, but it's over you. I want to stand a chance with you."

"And you _do_ ," Luna insisted. "I don't have anyone else."

Jay shook his head and leaned closer. "But you do," he told her gently.

Luna groaned in frustration. "What do I have to do to prove to you there isn't anyone?"

"Kiss me."

Luna gaped at him. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" she stammered. She thought he was joking, but Jay looked serious about his request.

"Kiss me," he repeated. "You said there's no one else, so it shouldn't be a problem." He raised an eyebrow. "Or is there?"

"It's not that!" Luna insisted. "But… It's just…" She stopped herself.

 _There's no one else. Jay's wrong._

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll kiss you."

Jay's eyes glinted at that. "If you say so, Duchess."

The two of them leaned forward. Jay's eyes flickered to her lips while Luna struggled to push herself closer.

 _There's no one else. I can do this. There's no one else._

Luna squeezed her eyes shut as her nose brushed against Jays.

 _I can do this. I can do this. I can…_

Just before Jay closed the distance, Luna confessed softly, "I can't do this." She leaned away from Jay, her eyes opening and looking down at her lap in shame. "I'm sorry, Jay," she apologized.

Jay chuckled quietly. "Don't be, Duchess. I shouldn't have asked. I knew it could never happen."

Luna still could not look at him. "You're a great guy, Jay," she complimented. "And I'm sure you're going to find someone just as great."

" _You_ are great, Duchess," Jay told her.

Luna's eyes flickered up to meet his. His eyes were understanding and affectionate.

"I'll stay to tell your master about the society and what I know. But after that, I'm leaving," Jay decided.

"Are you sure?" Luna had to check. "You could always stay for the parade."

Jay shook his head. "As much as your guild is pretty great, I think it's best if I go home. I have to take care of Nana anyways."

"Is she the woman you live with?" Luna questioned.

Jay nodded. "Uh-huh. I couldn't just leave her behind. We take care of each other. But I'm sure she'll be happy I helped you. She's been trying to get me to open up to someone." He gave Luna a grin. "She'd loved you," he claimed.

Luna smiled at that. "It'd be nice to meet her someday."

"I hope you can," Jay said.

Outside the infirmary doors came a sudden burst of cheering, and Luna looked at the doors curiously. Distinctly, Galileo was cheering the hardest. Something good must have happened.

"Go."

Luna looked at Jay who was giving her the shooing motion with a hand. "A fight is going on out there and you want to miss it by sitting and talking to me?"

"I like talking to you," Luna defended.

" _Go_ , Duchess," Jay gently coaxed. "It's fine. Go cheer your guild-mates on."

Luna gazed at him suspiciously. "You're not going to leave, right?" she pressed.

Jay shook his head. "I promise I won't until I talk to your master," he vowed. "Now, _go_."

Luna nodded and took her leave. She dared not look back as she opened one of the doors of the infirmary and went out into the guild. She closed the door and leaned against. A sigh left her.

 _Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I kiss him?_

" _It's him, isn't it?"_ Jay's words echoed in her mind. _"He's the reason I don't stand a chance, isn't he?"_

 _I just wish I knew who he was talking about_ , Luna thought. _I'm so confused now_.

She sighed and stood up straighter.

 _Oh, well. Maybe before he leaves I can ask him_.

A flicker of movement caught Luna's eyes and she turned her head down the hall. "What was that?" she asked herself.

Luna moved down the hall quietly and she picked up light footsteps. She went further and further down the hall as the footsteps were starting to fade. There was a right turn and Luna was about to make it when she heard something open. Quickly, she stopped at the edge of the hall. She peeped from her position to check what was down the hall.

Her eyes widened.

She recognized that blue hair anywhere.

"Julia?" Luna gasped. She watched as Julia managed to climb out of the window—her eyes darted around her to make sure the coast was clear—and shut it behind her. She took off from the window and Luna lost sight of her.

Luna frowned as she came out of hiding and looked at the window curiously.

 _That's strange. Why did Julia sneak out a window rather than walk out from the guild doors?_

Something was not right here.

 _Julia… What are you doing?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane charged at Elvin. She leapt into the air and a board made of violet Magic caught her, allowing her to surf on air. She punched a fist at Elvin. " _Apollo Sonata_!" Dark birds—they were ravens—fluttered from her fist with a violet aura in their eyes and outlining their bodies. They cawed as they soared towards Elvin.

Elvin stomped his foot and raised a hand. " _Stone-Make: Hedge_!"

Hedges rose from the ground suddenly, killing a few of the ravens. The rest of the flock and Mary Jane eluded the hedge and kept charging.

Elvin clapped his hands, then spread them before him. " _Stone-Make: Hedges!"_

Hedge after hedge of stone popped from the street and in the pathway of the flock. At times, ravens would be killed while others lived, but after hedge after hedge appeared, the flock was killed off and left, leaving Mary Jane maneuvering herself. A hedge appeared before her and she went to the right. Another one popped beneath her and she flipped in the air before landing back on her board and surfing towards Elvin.

" _Dark Octave_!" Mary Jane chanted. She let out a scream that sounding like a shrieking raven with the sound waves pulsing violet. The sound waves demolished anymore stone hedges attempting to slow her down.

Elvin saw the sound waves coming and dropped to his knees as stone popped up to cover him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his barrier as the shrieking got louder and louder, hurting his ears.

Mary Jane came to stop in front of Elvin's barrier, shrieking even louder. Her eyes narrowed as she kept up her cry and watched the barrier be chipped away from her noise.

Elvin put a palm on the ground. His Magic Circle bloomed beneath his palm and a stone trail was born, tunneling to behind Mary Jane. Rising from the stone was an earthly hand that hovered over Mary Jane.

Mary Jane stopped her shrieking to turn around, but the hand already batted her away. She let out a grunt as she landed a distance away, rolling and bouncing on the ground until she came to a stop.

Elvin disintegrated his barrier as he stood up. "Wow. I think you might've blew out my ears," he said a little too loudly. "Maybe I should invest in headphones like you do."

Mary Jane got to all-fours and groaned, her headphone and Sound Pod on the ground and away from her and her shades shattered. The glow in her eyes were gone as well. "Ugh. Did you _have_ to hit me _that hard_? I'm going to have knots on my back for _weeks_ ," she complained. She pushed herself to stand and dusted the dirt off herself. "This was my favorite jacket too," she muttered as she inspected a tear in it.

"Ena will sew it up for you," Elvin assured. "She promised she would patch up my suit if it got ruined today." He inspected his suit to see how dirty it was and the multiple tears on it. He frowned. "Sadly, I'll have to take her up on her offer," he supposed.

Mary Jane observed Elvin. "So, Elvin... When am I going to see the _real_ you fight?"

Elvin lifted an eyebrow as he looked back at her. "What do you mean? This _is_ the real me."

"No. I'm talking about your true form," Mary Jane spoke. "I'm not talking about the 'Stone Gentleman'. I'm talking about the name you wanted to grow up as and you abandoned."

Elvin stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't think you do either," he spoke, his tone full of warning.

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes as they glowed violet. She brought a hand to her mouth. " _Dark Monēta_!" she chanted as she blew a dark spiral of gas from her mouth and allowed her hand to guide it. The spiral of gas headed straight for Elvin where it swirled and swirled around him.

Mary Jane's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Don't you remember?_ she murmured. _Don't you remember what you wanted?_

The gas took Elvin back to a memory. He was inside his house with Ellie, himself only six at the time while Ellie was eight. The two were play fighting in the living room with fake swords their aunt Erza had bought them. Young-Elvin and Young-Ellie looked different than their older counterparts. Young-Elvin looked more looked more playful and less of a gentleman with his rugged hair and toothy smile with fangs. Rather than wearing a suit, he preferred to wear shorts and nothing else. Young-Ellie did not have one blue eye, but, rather, had a set of beautiful dark amber eyes. Her hair was not in a bun and flowed down her shoulders, a light cinnamon color with streaks of white.

Young-Ellie tried to deliver a middle blow to him. "Ha-ha! Take _that_!" she said dramatically.

Young-Elvin only giggled as he blocked the blow. He stepped forward and swung aimlessly. "Take _that_! And _that_! And _that_!" he told her.

Young-Ellie took steps back, but accidentally tripped and landed on her butt. She was about to get up when a sword was thrust into her face.

Young-Elvin beamed as he looked down at his sister in triumph. "Take that, Poison Ivy! You're dead now!" he declared.

Young-Ellie grinned. "Not so fast!" she tutted.

Young-Elvin found himself behind pick up by a vine and let out a shout of alarm, dropping his sword. He was swung high in the air while Young-Ellie got up and laughed at him.

Young-Elvin pouted angrily. "You're _cheating_ ," he chastised her.

"Nuh-uh," Young-Ellie retorted, shaking her head. "You didn't say no powers."

Young-Elvin puffed his cheeks. "Well, _fine_ then." Lavender Magic covered his skin as he shrunk, forgoing his shorts. When the Magic cracked off him, he was left as a purple hummingbird, flitting about the living room. He laughed at his sister. " _Ha_! Can't catch me!" he taunted.

Young-Ellie scowled and leapt to catch her little brother only for him to fly out of reach. "Hey! Stop it! Come back here!" she complained. She stamped a foot when she could not catch him. "You're not playing fair," she deduced.

"Am _too_!" Young-Elvin retorted.

Evergreen poked her head into the living room and a scowl was on her face when she saw her children. "Elvin, what did I saw about transforming in the house?" she scolded.

Young-Elvin was quick to transform back to his human form, even if he was stark-naked. He hung his head low, trying to hide from his mother's glare. "Sorry, Mom," he mumbled.

Evergreen turned her glare onto Young-Ellie. "And, Eliana, what did I saw about play fighting in the living room?"

Young-Ellie ducked her head, twiddling her fingers. "Sorry, Mom," she copied from her brother.

Evergreen sighed. "Just…don't let it happen again, okay?" she pleaded. "And, Elvin, you know better than to transform while your dad is gone. He doesn't want you transforming for very long. So, no more transforming until he gets back, okay? And Ellie, no more play fighting with your brother, okay?"

" _Okay_ ," Young-Elvin and Young-Ellie moped, promising.

The memory faded back into swirling, violet mist.

 _What a little beastie you were back then_ , Mary Jane whispered. _Isn't that what they called you back then? The little beastie._ **Adorable** _._

Elvin shut his eyes. "Mary Jane, stop this," he warned. "Stop this right now."

 _But, it gets better,_ Mary Jane reminded. _It started when you were angry with your parents, I see. You_ **hated** _them…_

" _I hate you!"_ came an angry screech. " _I hate you both!"_

Elvin opened his eyes as the mist formed another memory. It was him, but he was a little older just by a year. Young-Elvin still wore only his shorts and nothing else. He was hunched near the back door with eyes full of rage underneath his glasses and glared heatedly at his father. Evergreen was holding Young-Ellie close to her as she cried.

Elfman tried to calm his son. "Elvin, I promise you, we'll go after the person who hurt Ellie, but we can't right now. Your sister needs us more."

Young-Elvin hissed. "You're going to let the person who hurt her get away?" he snarled. "She's my _sister_! I'm not letting anyone hurt her! I'll find him even if you're too scared too!"

Elfman's eyes hardened. "We aren't scared, Elvin, but—"

"You just don't love her enough like I do," Elvin deduced in a snap. "Ellie's the best big sister ever! And whoever hurt her going to _pay_ because I'm the only one who loves her!"

Elfman tried to explain: "Your mom and I love Ellie very much—"

"You hate her since you won't go after the person who hurt her," Elvin snarled. "I hate you! I hate you both!" He tore open the back door and dashed outside, jumping off his porch.

Evergreen watched her son run away in alarm. "Elvin, _wait_!" she pleaded.

Elfman was quick to follow his son, chasing after him. "Elvin!" he called. "Elvin, come back here!"

Elvin landed on all-fours and made a dash for the forest. His body began to change. Rather than a human body, his body grew purple fur and his thin muscle bulged with more fat as he grew into a bear. He ran for the forest and let out a low growl mixed with a whine as his declaration of leaving.

Elfman refused to give up and chased after his son. "Elvin!" he shouted. " _Elvin_!"

The memory disappeared back into violet mist.

Mary Jane tsked. _Someone was a naughty boy_ , she taunted. _Running away from your family like that? Telling your parents you hated them? They must have been_ **devastated**.

"Mary Jane," Elvin spoke. His voice shook. "Mary Jane, this isn't you. _Please_ , stop this!"

 _It was several days that you ran away from home to find the person who hurt your sister and forever gave her that new, blue eye_ , Mary Jane narrated. _Fairy Tail and the guard searched for_ **days** _, but you couldn't be found. Well… Not until someone else found you._

The purple misted faded into a new memory. It was sundown somewhere in a forest filled with pine trees. Nature was winding down for the evening while other creatures were starting to stir from their all-day nap. A little lake was forged in the forest, providing water and life to all creatures who yearned for it and needed it for survival. A bear—not a full-fledged adult, but not necessarily a newborn cub—with purple fur lapped from the water lazily. No other predators dared to challenged it, so it drank peacefully.

"Elvin!" came a call. "Elvin!"

A little girl broke from the forest. It was Young-Ellie. She had an eye-patch on her left-eye, but she looked like she had not changed from the days that passed. She noticed the purple bear drinking from the water and physically brightened. " _Elvie_!" she squealed, cheering. She ran towards the bear with her arms wide open. "Elvie, you're okay!"

The bear finished drink to lift up its head. It licked its muzzle for any more water, but its beady eyes turned onto the girl, black as night.

Young-Ellie skidded to a stop. Confusion made her frown. "E—… Elvie?" she guessed. "Elvie, is that… _you_?"

The bear blinked, then snorted. It went back to the lake and went back to drinking.

Young-Ellie took a cautious step forward, studying the bear. "It… _feels_ like you," she muttered. "And it _looks_ like you…" She stopped herself from going any farther. "Elvie," she called. "Elvie, please tell me that's you so we can go home. I miss you."

The bear stopped drinking to look at Young-Ellie. It took a paw step towards her, curious, and gave a growling whine, trying to communicate to her.

Young-Ellie took that as a good sign and smiled, taking a step forward. "Yes, Elvie, it's me! It's Ellie!" she told him excitedly. "You remember me?"

The bear took another step towards her, talking in its own language.

Elvie clapped her hands. "That's great! Now, we can go home!" She began walking toward it. "Come on. Transform back so we can go home!"

The bear let out a loud noise before it took off running toward Young-Ellie.

Young-Ellie's smile widened. "Yeah, let's go home, Elvie! Let's go—" She stopped cheering when she noticed the angered look in the bear's eyes. "Elvie?" She took a step back from the charging bear. "Elvie, come on. This isn't funny," she warned the bear, but it would not stop charging. Young-Ellie took another step back, this time, blatant fear written on her face. "Elvie," she whispered. "Snap out of it."

The bear let out a snarl as it got on its back paws and loomed over her, a deadly paw raised.

Young-Ellie's eyes watered in horror. She let out a scream. " _Elvie_!"

"Stop it!" Elvin shouted as he shut his eyes. "Stop this!" He clapped his hands before spreading them out. " _Stone-Make: Hedges_!"

The purple mist was pierced with multiple stone hedges, driving the mist away and freeing Elvin. He panted as he finally saw the street once more. His skin was paler than it was before. The memories had shaken him, rattled his mind and his confidence. His eyes stared directly at Mary Jane who looked at him with something she did not normally wear: a smirk.

"Was the truth too much for you, _cousin_?" she mocked.

Elvin breathed heavily. "Mary Jane, this isn't you," he insisted. "Snap out of it!"

Mary Jane chuckled. It was a sound she rarely made and sounded more disturbing when heard. "This _is_ me, _cousin_. I can assure you," she hissed laughingly. She raised her hands towards him. "Let me prove to you I am very much real." Blasts of darkness burst from her fists.

Elvin created another stone hedge, but it was blown away by the blasts. Dust and debris clattered down, making Elvin cover his arm and cough.

 _It's happening again. I have to do it now before she—_

" _I call upon Erebus!"_ came an echoing chant. " _Heed my call and aid me!"_

Elfman coughed again, waving away the remaining dust. He looked to see Mary Jane gathering aura around her that looked like a darker violet than before, electrifying her body. His eyes narrowed.

 _Oh, no._

Mary Jane's smirk broadened. " _Give me the viper_!" she chanted. Her Magic surrounded her, but channeled through her arms as it created the snake in question. The viper grew and grew until it was towering almost some of the buildings with its stature. It was a radiating snake of violet with glowing eyes and a forked tongue flicking out.

"I can't let her go too far this time," Elvin determined. "I have to stop her now."

Mary Jane cracked her neck on each side and let out a groan. "Oh, this is feels _so nice_ …" Her eyes snapped to Elvin. "So, _cousin_ , let's end this quickly."

The viper hissed, flicking its tongue. Then, it dove for Elvin with its jaws parted.

Elvin jumped out of the way as the viper ate a face-full of stone. He rolled away and hit behind another hedge. His eyes scanned the street until he found what he was looking for: Mary Jane's fallen headphones and Sound Pod.

 _There. If I could just get to them, then—_

"Are you hiding, _cousin_? That won't do," came an unnerving titter.

Elvin jumped out of the way right before the viper smashed into the stone hedge and eating a mouthful of it. The viper spat out the stone and let out a low hiss of agitation before retracting its head.

"Oh, so we're playing a little game of tag, are we?" Mary Jane assumed. "Fine. We'll play."

Elvin's eyes hardened as he swung his gaze at Mary Jane. The viper had coiled its base around its master, protecting her from harm. In return, Mary Jane gave the viper any Magic Power it needed.

 _Those two need some time apart. If I could just reach the headphones in time—_

 _CRASH._

Elvin shielded himself as a stone hedge farther down from him was crushed by the viper. The viper, again, spat out stone and retracted its head with a low hiss. Elvin uncovered himself with his blue eyes narrowing at the headphones and SoundPod.

 _I just have to find the right timing to get them. Don't worry, Mary Jane. I'll make sure you snap out of this._

* * *

The Magnolia Hospital was quite alive at this time of day. Many watched out their windows as Nashi and Ellie fought toe-to-toe, sword-to-bow, and flew around each other, always making sure to keep their distance. The patients of the hospital watched, enrapt in the fight, and some started placing wagers and using food as a betting means. Even the doctors and nurses and surgeons and technicians and other staff were secretly wagering on if the Angel Princess of Fairy Tail or the Garden Fairy of Fairy Tail would win in their duel.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« The Magnolia Hospital is a facility where many citizens of Magnolia come for their regular check-ups and visits. The upper levels are for homes for patients who have a long-term stay. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _DING_.

The elevator opened and Orochi stepped out with two cans of soda in his hands and a bag of chips lodged in his teeth his mouth. He walked down the hallway only to hear cheering as he passed by decorated doors.

" _Told you_ the Angel would come through!" came a taunt of victory.

There came a grumble. "Just you wait. The Garden Fairy ain't going down that e— _Ha_! Take _that_!" came a sudden cry of triumph.

"Dammit!" came a curse.

Orochi smiled a little.

 _It seems the Battle of Fairy Tail puts everyone in the competing spirit._

Orochi stopped at a door that was pure magenta. Drawings from coloring books and freelance decorated the door as well as photographs from trips and family events. The door may have had the number 408 on it, but the name **MARA** stuck out the most in bold and gold bubble lettering. He could hear a chipper voice _ooo_ -ing and _ah_ -ing at the fight going out there.

"Did you see, Mara? Did you see?" came an excited question. "Ellie and Nashi are so cool, right?"

Orochi opened the door. The place was like a studio apartment. The floor was hardwood rather than the flooring in the hall that made the hospital feel like a hospital. The walls had been painted a deep magenta. It did not feel like Orochi walked into a hospital at all. The kitchen was immediately to his left with only a few dishes needing to be done and artwork and magnets and letters littering the fridge. Orochi kicked off his shoes in exchange for slippers and walked into the living room. It was small, granted, but still had a homey feel to it. There was a leather couch and love seat and even a reclining chair in black with a matching coffee table and a Lacrima-Vision hung from the wall right across from the couch. The walls were not bare, but covered in framed artwork—all hand-drawn, thank you very much. Some came from children. A few sketches came from Nashi with her name signed at the bottom. Paintings came from Gary with his symbol on a corner. Designs of Ena's had been framed and so had many others. But the ones that stood out to Orochi were the tattoo designs that had been savored and framed.

Orochi took the bag of chips out of his mouth. "I'm back," he called. "How's the fight going?"

"Chi-chi!" came a happy squeal. Little footsteps rushed from the bedroom and into the living room and Orochi found his legs attacked by a small little girl. "Mara, Chi-chi's back!" she cheered.

Orochi smiled. "Hey, Eloise. How's it going between our two girls?"

Eloise looked up at Orochi with a smile that was missing her bottom tooth. " _I_ think Nashi is winning, but they keep moving so fast, I don't know," she reported. Eloise was that type of adorable that, even if you had no inkling for children, you found her cute. She was a short thing, but did not mind it in the slightest. Her hair was brunette was well, short and curled, and her eyes were a warm cinnamon—compliments to Evergreen. She wore her puffy green dress with her green and white stripped stockings and black shoes that had small wings that replicated Ellie's wings.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Eloise Strauss_

 _ **Age**_ _: 7_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Magic**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Likes**_ _: playing dress-up_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: peas_

 _ **Special Note**_ _:_ _Eloise may not be old, but she certainly knows how to get her way!_ ⌟

"Do you think Ellie will win?" Eloise wondered.

"I'm not sure. They're both pretty strong," Orochi reminded. "I think it will be a close one."

A voice filled his head, soft-spoken and graceful. _As do I._

Orochi looked up to the bedroom door and smiled. _I see you've been busy._

There was a musical laugh. _You could say so._

Eloise skipped away from Orochi and to the bedroom door. "Come on, Chi-chi, we have to watch the rest of the fight! Princess Eloise commands it," she told him.

"Then, I must do as the princess says," Orochi obliged with a chuckle. He followed after Eloise who was already talking a mile a minute to Mara.

" _I_ think this will be a close match since Ellie and Nashi are _really_ strong," Eloise decided. There was a pause. She gasped. "Really? You think so?"

Orochi pushed into the bedroom. It had been white, but, like the living room, drawings and paintings and pictures clung to the wall and made the whole bedroom brighter. There were bookshelves filled with books and movies lining up on the walls with doors to a bathroom and a closet. A Lacrima-Vision sat atop a short bookcase. A folded wheelchair lay on a wall at the side of the bed. But that did not catch Orochi's attention. It was the girl sitting up in her bed with the covers hiding her lower body. She was a rare beauty with a round face and maroon locks lengthy. Her bangs had been brushed back into a small ponytail while the rest flowed freely, even if she had one stubborn hair that turned into a blatant cowlick. Her pale skin brought out her eyes the tamest of jades—courtesy of Kinana—and her smile was gentle.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mara_

 _ **Age**_ _: 21_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Telepathy and Sound_

 _ **Likes**_ _: listening to rain_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: loud noises_

 _ **Special Note**_ _:_ _Mara may look calm and chill, but better watch out when she's angry—some say she turns snake-like when she is!_ ⌟

"Hey, Mara," Orochi greeted. "Brought back your favorite chips and soda." He raised them up to draw attention to them. "Fanto and honey barbecue chips—just the way you like it."

Mara put a hand to her lips, then moved them down and towards him.

 _Thank you_ , Orochi heard echoing in his mind.

 _You're welcome_ , Orochi thought back as he walked over to her bedside. He handed her the chips and her soda while asking Eloise, "So, my princess, what did Mara teach you today?"

Eloise brightened at the mention of her lesson. "She taught me how to say 'I love you' in Sign Language," she happily reported. "You want to see?"

Orochi nodded as he took a seat on Mara's bed, popping open his can. "Of course."

Eloise furrowed her eyebrows as she put up a hand. "Okay, let's see… You do this first…" She made a fist with her hand. "And, then this…" She put up her thumb, index, and pinky finger only. "And then, I think it goes like…" She turned her hand so he knuckles faced Orochi and Mara and shook her hand slightly. She smiled at her accomplishment, proud. "See? I love you!"

Orochi smiled. "That's great, Eloise. You're getting amazing at Sign Language," he praised. "You might just be better than me."

Eloise held up her head. "Well, _duh_. I'm a _princess_. I _have_ to be better than _everyone_ at _everything_ ," she spoke in an obvious tone. When a loud whoosh sound came by the window, Eloise rushed over to it and practically pressed her face on the glass with her mouth open in amazement. " _Wow_! Did you two see that?" she gasped. "I can't wait until _I'm_ that strong!"

Orochi laughed as he took a sip of his drink. _Has she been like this all-day?_

Mara nodded her head and signed her words as she thought them. _You should've seen her yesterday when she came to visit. She was a secret agent and told me Sign Language would be our secret code so she had to know as much of it as she could. I don't know where she gets her energy from._

Orochi gulped his sip and sighed. _It's called being a kid. I remember when Galileo was like that too. Well… He still is like that, now that I think about it,_ he supposed, amused.

 _I'm so glad they're back in town. I missed them_ , Mara confessed. _It was so nice of them to visit last night. Though—_ she frowned— _they told me the restaurant was attacked and Luna was nearly kidnapped._

Orochi nodded sagely. _Yeah. Ollie told me over Compact. She said Luna was pretty shaken up and, in the middle of the night, Gale went to check on her._

Mara sighed. _I ship them so much_ , she confessed. _It's so_ **obvious** _._

Orochi chuckled through their link. _Mar, you ship_ **everyone** , he reminded. _You even shipped Mary Jane with Cane and Nashi with Gally-gally_.

Mara pouted and her cowlick twitched in response. _Well, one of them—_

 **Neither** _of them will happen_ **or** _happen_ **again** _,_ Orochi cut her off. He stole the chips back from her and opened then before popping a few in his mouth.

Mara sniffed and carelessly signed at him. _Don't be such a killjoy_ , she muttered. She stole back her chips and took a handful, then popped them in her mouth and chomped angrily on them.

Orochi let a laugh bubble from his mouth. _And yet, you claim to be the older sibling?_

 _And the better-looking one_ , Mara reminded.

Orochi snorted. _How have you been feeling, by the way?_

Mara sighed. _Fine since the last time you asked_ , she answered. _Which wasn't even twenty minutes ago._

Orochi frowned. _Mar_ …

Mara looked away from her brother. _I know, I know. You're worried_ , she thought to him with a twinge of annoyance. _You don't think I'm worried about you?_

 _What's there to worry abo—?_

 _Your gloves._

Orochi froze. He looked down at his gloved-hands. They were a constant reminder to him. _What about them?_ he asked his sister indifferently.

 _What about your touch?_ Mara shot back. She eyed her younger brother in sisterly concern. _Chi-chi, your hands—_

 _Can touch you and Mom and Talia and the three of you will be fine_ , Orochi finished for her. _I don't affect you three. That's all I need_.

Mara softened at that. _Chi-chi, you know that isn't true_ , she murmured to him. _Don't you ever want to—?_

 _I'm done talking about this_. Orochi's thought was filled with a firmness she had not heard in a while. It left no room for a protest. He looked away from his sister and at the blank Lacrima-Vision and took another sip of his drink.

Mara stared down at her chips. _Okay_ , she agreed in a mumble.

"Oh, my goodness!" came Eloise's abrupt gasp. "Nashi _won_!" She was practically jumping as she shared the news. "That was _such_ a close match! Ellie was so strong too, but I didn't know Nashi had that last spell up her sleeve. I'll have to give Ellie a big hug when I see her. She may not have won now, but she was still _really_ cool out there!" And as she kept sharing statistics about the match between her sister and Nashi, she failed to realize the silent rift between older sister and younger brother.

* * *

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

 _B-B-BOOM. B-B-BOON. BOOM. BOOM._

 _SPLATT._

Elvin coughed as he hid behind another barrier as flashes of violet hacked at his defenses. He had lost his tailcoat during the battle and his vest was open. Tears were in his clothes and some in his skin that drew a little blood, but it was nothing serious. It was the amount of dirt and grime his skin had collected that made him look worse off than he was.

He backed away from the barrier to stomp a foot down. He angled a hand and pointed it at the barrier. With his teeth gritted, he moved his hand across the barrier. In reaction to that, a jagged cut went through the stone, following Elvin's hand. When the barrier had been cut, Elvin spun and punched a fist into the stone, sending it flying.

The viper was hit with the stone and hissed, trying to shake off the pain. Its eyes searched for the person responsible, but there was no one. The viper flicked its tongue, uneasy, and let out a hiss of distress.

Mary Jane brushed it off. "Don't worry. He'll have to come out at some point," she assured. "And when he does, do whatever it takes."

The viper let out a hiss of pleasure.

Elvin coughed again as he peeked from his hiding place in-between a stone hedge and the back of a brick building. The viper was still curled protectively around its master while Mary Jane looked disturbingly at ease.

 _I have to get them apart, but how? What am I supposed to do?_

"Hey. Elvin," came a quiet grunt. "Can you hear me?"

Elvin turned back to see a small screen against ruins on the buildings with Laxus' face taking up most of it. He studied it in surprise. "Uncle Laxus?" he breathed. "But, how—?"

"How is my butterfly doing?" Laxus interrupted. "I can see her on screen. She doesn't look like herself."

"She's not acting like herself either," Elvin muttered. "I need to separate her and the snake, but I don't know how."

Laxus thought about it. "I taught you how to make Thought Projections, didn't I?" he reminded.

Elvin sighed. "I still don't know how to maintain them for very long," he pointed out.

"You don't need to maintain it for long," Laxus assured. "Only for enough time for draw attention to it so you can get her headphones." His eyes darkened. "I apologize for even requesting you to do this, but, please, save my little butterfly."

Elvin nodded. "I will," he promised. "She's my family."

Laxus nodded back. "Freed is trying to work the ruins to get you both back—"

"Not necessary," Elvin cut off. "I can do this. Just tell Uncle Freed to make sure, once I'm finished, to bring us back immediately. She'll go into shock."

"Understood," Laxus assured. "I wish you luck." And the screen was gone.

Elvin snorted. "Yeah. I wish me luck too," he muttered.

 _BANG. BANG._

 _BOOM._

Elvin scooted back to his barrier and looked to see more of his stone hedges had been crumbled into nothing more than hunks of rock and debris. The viper shook its head, getting dizzy from crashing into stone hedges.

 _It's weakening_ , Elvin thought. _Every time it hits one of my barriers, it gets even more dizzy. Now, could be my chance_. He closed his eyes and an aura of lavender gathered around him. _Now, concentrate. Concentrate…_

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane and the viper kept an eye open for Elvin to appear and make the fatal mistake of trying to go on the offensive. Mary Jane calmed her restless viper. "Patience. He'll come out soon," she assured. She scanned over the street.

 _Where are you…?_

A body sprinted from behind a barrier and the viper was quick to snap at it.

Mary Jane's lips smirked in victory.

 _Finally. I thought we—_

" _Stone-Make: Flying Tablets!"_ came an incantation.

Mary Jane held up a hand and a shield of violet protected her from flying tablets of stone. She smirked. "Really, dear cousin? You'll have to do a lot better than that."

A smirk. "I know."

Mary Jane jerked her head up to see Elvin above her. His eyes glowed. "Forgetting your shades, _cousin_?"

Mary Jane growled at him. " _You rotten_ —!" She was cut off when she could not move her feet. Stone was crawling up her legs and trapping her. She gritted her teeth as she lowered an arm. Violet shot from her fists and burst the stone from her legs and feet. She shook off the debris while Elvin leapt back safely.

Elvin put a hand on the ground. " _Stone-Make: Caged Prison_!"

Mary Jane found herself trapped in a stone cage and she smirked. "You think this will hold me?" She raised a hand and a blast of violet shot from her palm. It hit the stone, but did nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows as she drew back her powers. "What is this?" she hissed.

Elvin stood up and looked at her. "Just stay still, Mary Jane," he calmed as his eyes glowed. "Stay right there."

Mary Jane backed up like the caged animal she was not. Her lips curled back in a snarl and her cerulean eyes turned wild. She wanted to be freed. The imprisonment was choking her, making her feel jittery. "Let me go," she snarled at him. "Let me go!"

Elvin did not soften. "No, Mary Jane, you aren't yourself right now," he told her in a low tone. "Please, don't make this harder for me."

Mary Jane's eyes shifted to the slithering viper sneaking up on Elvin and a glint of dark triumph entered her eyes. She threw back her head and let out a cackle. "You think _this_ is hard?" she taunted. "Let's give your real pain and see how 'hard' it is for you."

The viper let out a hiss and, before Elvin could defend himself, the viper coiled around him. Elvin let out a grunt of pain as the viper tightened its hold on him, squeezing him to the point his bones could crack. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as he tried to move, but with each wriggle, the coil grew tighter.

The stone prison around Mary Jane crumbled. He was too in pain to keep hold of his Magic and she reveled in it. She stepped out of the remains of the prison and smirked up at Elvin as he cried out.

"Dear cousin, it's so hard for me to see you this way," she mocked.

"Mary…Jane," Elvin wheezed out. He tried to open his eyes to look at her. " _Please_ —" He gave another grunt when the viper tightened its hold even more.

Mary Jane laughed as a violet aura surrounded her. She left the ground with only the gentlest of pushes and levitated in the air. Her Magic refused to let her fall and carried her up and up until she was eye level with Elvin. She stared at him with that type of look you got when you knew victory was in your grasp and it felt right.

"How does it feel, _cousin_? How does it feel to be trapped?" Mary Jane circled around Elvin and the viper. "You tell me I'm not myself? _Bullshit_." She stood in front of Elvin and hovered close to him. He pried open his eyes to look deep into twisted cerulean. "I feel more like myself than I _ever_ have," she murmured to him. She floated away from him and into the sky. There came a point where ruins stopped her from flying and higher and she pressed against them with her hand. "This should be good enough." She floated away before raising her fists toward the sky. Jetstreams of violet burst from her knuckles.

 _SPLATT_.

Violet crashed into ruins who refused to break.

Elvin's eyes moved to watch the action.

 _She's trying to escape. I can't let that happen._

His eyes shifted to the lonesome headphones and Sound Pod.

 _If I could just get to them, then…_

His thoughts were cut off when the viper curled around him even more. There was an audible _snap_ of bones, but he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

 _Damn. My arm…_

His eyes slipped back to the Sound Pod and headphones.

 _I have to get over there no matter what. Even if …_

Ellie's smiling face flashed before him. He closed his eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Ellie, but I have to break my promise._

Lavender Magic washed over Elvin, covering him head to toe. The Magic began to bubble, morphing him, changing him, and making him grow bigger. His clothes were torn off in the process, but he did not care. The process was fairly short as he burst from the coil around him as a purple rhinoceros. The viper hissed as it dropped the rhinoceros and recoiled in disgust while the rhinoceros turned around and snorted steam, stamping a foot in challenge. The viper flicked its tongue before lunging for the rhinoceros. However, Elvin shed his rhinoceros form in exchange for a purple peregrine falcon that let out a cry as he circled around the viper. He angled himself down for the headphones and Sound Pod. The viper hissed against and tried swiping at him, but he evaded it easily. He opened his talons as he ducked to get the headphones and Sound Pod and grabbed them successfully. He swooped back up and circled so he aimed for Mary Jane.

But the viper stopped him.

The viper smacked him with its tail, knocking him into a building. The ruins made sure he caused no damage, but Elvin lost his form as he fell to the ground with the headphones and Sound Pod clattering away from him. He struggled to get up only to have the viper lunge for him once again. Elvin rolled out of the way and towards the headphones and Sound Pods. He gathered them in his hands only for the viper to poise itself for an attack. It flicked its tongue, then lunged at him.

Elvin shut his eyes. " _Stone-Make: Dome_!" Stone curled itself around him just before he was in the viper's jaws. He could hear the viper hiss its displeasure.

 _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

The stone dome rumbled as the viper tried its best to break it.

Elvin panted as he looked at the possessions in his hands. "I have to get her to wear this, but—" He flinched as the stone dome rattled. "How am I supposed to do that when she—?"

An idea hit him.

 _Wait a minute._

°•°•°•°

The viper gnawed at the stone dome, trying to find a weakness. It was as though the stone dome was a wrapper and the viper wanted the treat inside. It did its level-best to break it. It tried to crack it with its teeth and tried to smash it with its head, but nothing worked. Just as the viper lunged for it again—

—the stone dome burst.

The viper recoiled from the impact as hunks of stone and debris smacked it. It let out a hiss of outrage at the attack, but did not notice something leap at it. It fell to the ground in anguish when teeth dug into its flesh. In a burst, the viper was gone and left violet particles disappearing into thin-air.

Mary Jane stopped her work at the loss of her spell to look at the street. A panting lion was the only living thing that remained with lavender fur and a dark purple mane. She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"So, the cat comes out to play," Mary Jane figured. She floated down to him. "I don't mind playing with you, kitty-cat, but I don't have any yarn."

The lion growled a little at that and morphed back into a human. Elvin was stark-naked, but his nudity did not seem to mind him. He stared at his cousin with something akin to pity.

" _Please_ , Mary Jane," Elvin begged, "snap out of it."

"'Snap out of' what?" Mary Jane demanded to know. "I feel perfectly fine, _cousin_."

Elvin sighed. "Please don't make me do this," he beseeched.

Mary Jane laughed as she raised her hands towards him. " _Dark Bellicoso_!" she chanted. From her palms, bullets of violet aiming for Elvin.

Elvin stomped a foot. " _Stone-Make: Wall!_ "

The stone rose up and formed a fairly-large wall to protect Elvin. The bullet plundered the wall, making indents and scars in the walls. Elvin pressed against the wall with a torn expression on his face.

 _I don't want to do it, but I…_

He looked at the Sound Pod in his hands. His grip tightened around it.

 _But, I have to._

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane kept shooting darkness bullets at the walls. "I could keep this up all-day, _cousin_!" she cackled. "Come on out! Let's play some more!"

The stone wall, suddenly, tore from the street and flew at Mary Jane. She tched as she clapped her hands together. " _Dark_ "—she broke them apart to reveal a static orb of violet—" _Cuivré!"_ She threw the ball at the stone wall and it exploded into dust and smoke. As she prepared the spell once more, she smirked. "Can't hide from me forever, _cousin_."

A frown. "Forgive me, Mary Jane."

When the smoke cleared, there was Elvin in his naked glory with his Magic Circle illuminating beneath him and his eyes closed. " _I call upon the forces of the Animal Kingdom. Hear me_ ," he chanted.

"Can't cast a spell if you can't say it fast enough," Mary Jane reminded. " _Dark_ _Cuivré!"_ She threw the orb once more.

" _I call upon those who fly_ ," Elvin chanted. He pressed two fingers onto his throat. " _Use my voice._ _Song_ "—he opened his eyes and a lavender aura overtook them—" _of the Nightingale_!" He opened his mouth and lavender sound waves burst from it.

The static ball of violet exploded upon contact with the sound waves. Mary Jane gritted her teeth a she raised her hands. " _Dark_ —!" Her spell was cut off as the sound waves hit her. She let out a scream as the aura of violet was doused. She tried hard to withstand the attack, digging her feet into the ground. Her eyes barely stay open as she struggled to walk forward.

Elvin kept up his cry as Mary Jane staggered forward, each footstep growing heavier than the last. At one point, she lost her footing and fell to all fours. But she snarled and picked herself up into a crawl. She planted one hand in front of the other with a foot following the motion. She kept going and would keep going until she reached him. She came close. She was only a few yards away when she let out a horrid shriek and clutched her head. It was not the mere frequency of the waves that got to her. It was the _song_ they sung.

" _No_!" Mary Jane screeched. "Stop it! _Stop it!_ "

Elvin walked towards her with his cry, watching as Mary Jane convulsed like a wild animal, pleading for him to stop. Her own personal torment was the reason the sky turned back to light and the shadows were banished. When he got close, Mary Jane accidentally raised a hand and shot him with a blast of Magic. Elvin stuttered in his footing as he gripped his injured shoulder and lost his cry.

" _Stop_!" Mary Jane pleaded. "Make it _stop_!"

Elvin staggered the rest of the way to Mary Jane before dropping to his knees. He used his shaky and now-bloodstained hands to take her headphones and put them on her. "You're okay, Mary Jane," he assured hoarsely. He coughed as he went for her Sound Pod. "Just breathe and listen." He randomly selected a song and it began to play. He dropped the Sound Pod—

—and hit the ground.

Mary Jane shook.

Then, her shaking calmed.

She was still.

Elvin was still.

Silence played between them.

 _DRIP_.

A tear landed on the pavement.

 _DROP_.

A sniffle.

"E—… _Elvin_?" came a whisper.

Elvin looked up. He saw Mary Jane's eyes leaking with endless tears, but her eyes had changed. They were no longer just cerulean. They were a mixture of cerulean and emerald, the colors intertwining in intimately to make something beautiful.

Mary Jane shakily turned her head to her cousin. They were wide and filled with ugly emotions of fear and horror and self-hate all couched by grief. " _Elvin_ ," she whispered. "I—… I—…"

Elvin offered her a smile. "You're back to yourself. That's good," he wheezed.

Mary Jane's eyes widened even more. " _Elvin_ … Your teeth… And your ears… The tattoos…"

Elvin raised a hand to his teeth and ran over them only to notice his sharpened canine teeth. His hand trailed to his right ear, only to notice they had become longer and pointed. Tattoos marked his body. The snake wove around his left arm while the crane was on his right with its swings expanded and hugging his arm. The mantis sat comfortable on his right shoulder blade while the two koi fish rested on his left and right palm. The tattoo of the head of a lion took up a portion of his back, eyes fierce.

Elvin's smile turned bitter. "I must've used so much Magic Power, I couldn't hold onto my Transformation Spell and my Magic Concealer," he figured. His eyes flickered to Mary Jane. "Same to you. Your eyes…"

Mary Jane was quick to cover her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hiccupping. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ …"

Elvin hauled himself up so he sat up. " _Shhh_ , Mary Jane," he hushed. "You're going to go into a panic attack soon if you keep this up. _Breathe_. You're okay."

"I'm sorry," Mary Jane repeated. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ …"

Elvin pulled Mary Jane into a hug, ignoring the seething pain in his shoulder. "Uncle Freed," he called, "take us both back. There's no winner in this." His eyes softened. "Just promises broken."

Purple ruins crawled over them as a violet portal opened for them.

Mary Jane trembled in Elvin's hold. "I didn't mean to," she tried to tell him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ …"

"I know, Mary Jane," Elvin assured. He tightened his embrace as he closed his eyes. "Trust me. I _know_."

And the two disappeared in a mass of ruins and Magic.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah. What happened to Mary Jane? And what's the story with Elvin's true Magic? And, Orochi—what's wrong with having gloves? Guess you'll have to find out next time on _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna pops up in dorky glasses, a white skirt, and plaid skirt. She has a pointing wand in her hand and smacks it into her palm.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIING._

"Hello, class! Hope you enjoyed this episode and you're ready for our Fairy Lesson of the day!" Chibi-Luna pulls down a map that showed a vast forest that looked darker than most. " _This_ is the Worth Woodsea," she lectures as she produces a pointing wand and smacks the map. "It's the _largest_ forest in Fiore."

Chibi-Luna pulls down another map that shows Fiore outlined with points indicating city and towns and triangles for mountain ranges. She smacks her pointing wand at the top of the map. "It's located here, in the northern part of the Fiore Kingdom!" She pulls down another map that shows a small town deep within the forest and surrounded by waterfalls. She smacks the map again. " _This_ is an ancient city where the Nirvits lived before they moved on to Nirvana. It's really secluded and hard to find."

Chibi-Luna pulls down another map that shows a pulsing crystal deep in the forest that was as thick as it was tall. "And this is Nirvana. It's a legendary Magical item called Magic of Reversal. It has the power to turn light into darkness and darkness into light. Because of its power, the plants around it were killed and the forest around it became polluted." She pulls down another map that shows the original Oración Seis with Brain's stony face in front of them all. "And _they_ are—!"

 _SNORE._

Chibi-Luna stops teaching to look to the side. Chibi-Gale has his head down on his desk with a bubble coming out of his nose and moving with each snore.

Chibi-Luna scowls and smacks his desk. "Wake up!" she demands.

Chibi-Gale groans as he turns his head. "Blondie, keep talking. Your voice is really good at putting me to sleep," he mumbles.

Chibi-Luna flushes, irate. "Students will pay attention in class because you have a test on this," she sniffs.

Chibi-Gale jerks up with eyes wide. "The Hell? You didn't say there was going to be a test!" he barks at her.

Chibi-Luna smiles, satisfied she caught his attention. " _Hmph_. Well, there is one now," she says sassily.

Chbi-Gale scowls. "You're cruel, Blondie," he mutters. He, suddenly, raises an eyebrow and smirks. "But, you're pretty hot in your teacher roleplay," he flatters.

This time, Chibi-Luna flushes for a different reason. "You can't say that to your teacher," she hisses at him.

Chibi-Gale's smirk broadens as he gazes at her. "Come on, _teach_ ," he purrs. "How about a deal? Let me off the hook for this test and you and I can—"

Chibi-Luna blurts: "Class, lesson is over! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ **: IRON MAIDEN VERSUS IRON MAIDEN**!"

 _RIIIIIIIIIING._

"Time for you all to get home," Chibi-Luna laughs nervously.

Chibi-Gale stands up slowly and advances towards Chibi-Luna who backs away from him in fear. "I don't know. I was kind of thinking of staying for detention," he murmurs. He eyes her approvingly while she gulps, staring up at him as he looms over her. He leans forwards until his lips brush against her ear. "Just as long as you're the woman in charge of me," he growls lowly.

In a cloud of dust, Chibi-Luna scrambles to get away with her face red. " _I can't take this anymore!_ " she cries as she runs.

Chibi-Gale chuckles as he locks his hands behind his head and watches her sprint away. "She's just too freaking cute to not tease," he comments.

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

1\. Micah Solusod as Elvin Strauss

2\. Reba Buhr as Ellie "Eliana" Strauss

3\. Aaron Roberts as Orochi

4\. Mela Lee as Eloise Strauss

5\. Natalie Hoover as Mara


	13. Adventure 013

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , looks like Galileo lost. But with his ticket, I guess he did come out a winner. We got to meet Elvin Strauss, the Stone Gentleman of Fairy Tail, and he versed out cold-hearted Dark Empress Mary Jane while the Garden Fairy Ellie Strauss took on Nashi in a battle between fairy and angel. Looks like things are just getting started with those two battles. Meanwhile, Luna notices Gajeel isn't out there fighting with everyone else. Huh. The rule says no one over eighty can participate, so why not Gajeel. Come to think of it, where has he been these past years? Well, at least Luna and Jay got to spend some time together, even if they didn't kiss. Wait, _what_? Back to Mary Jane and Elvin, both of them seem to be pulling out some hat tricks of their own. Who knew Elvin was a little beast just like his dad? But, it looks like Mary Jane has taken this fight a little too seriously and it's up to Elvin to stop her. At the Magnolia Hospital, we got to meet Eloise Strauss, the fairest princess of them all! She's been keeping Orochi's big sister Mara company as the two of them watch Nashi and Ellie fight it out. But, what's up with Mara and Orochi? And what's with Orochi's gloves? Aw man, looks like Ellie lost, but never fear! Elvin is still going strong! Well, as strong as he can be with Mary Jane's viper. Still, Elvin's got some tricks still left up his sleeve and uses his _Song of the Nightingale_ to give Mary Jane a taste of her own medicine. It worked, but at what price? Elvin is hurt and Mary Jane is back to normal, but…what happened with her eyes? And Elvin, what's with the tattoos?

 _"I know, Mary Jane. Trust me. I_ **know** _."_

I guess things just got a little more interesting. Hey, where exactly did Julia run off to?

* * *

Sneakers walked on the pavement, unbothered and quiet. There was no known destination or hurry. Just a quiet stroll through the streets. Arms were crossed under a chest and a skirt swayed with each movement. Eyes were closed as though they cared not, but their ears and nose were sensing around them carefully.

They stopped when they heard the gentle thud of boots and clanking of armor.

They stopped when their nose caught a scent reeking of strawberries and power.

"So, _you're_ the one I face next," Olivia breathed.

The clanking and thuds stopped.

Olivia opened her eyes.

Erza stood, looking at her niece appraisingly. "Olivia," she greeted courteously. "So, we meet here."

"Aunt Erza," Olivia greeted back. "Yes, we do. I was hoping I would run into you."

Erza did not seem surprised at the least. "And I you. Your progress is remarkable. I can feel it. But I'm interested to see what you do with that progress."

"Well, I hope I don't let you down," Olivia said.

"As long as you give it your all, I'm sure you won't," Erza promised.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cool hazel matched cool kobicha.

A frown matched a frown.

Neither woman lost her composure. It was a simple test of the will and neither would lose.

Wind swept through short locks of scarlet and messy locks of dark blue. It picked up, swirling around them. Whistling breezes did not bother them. Nothing could make them turn away from their stares on each other.

Suddenly, Magic fizzled in the air.

Magenta crackled in the air, then platinum, then magenta again. Pops of Magic appeared in the air as though battling each other at such a rapid pace, neither could see it.

The whistling turned into soulful howls.

And then, the ground beneath both of them slightly broke, becoming dented.

It was then that Magic Circles were activated. Erza's magenta Magic Circle slowly spun beneath her and illuminated her features. Olivia's platinum Magic Circle spun as well, making her hazel eyes shimmer.

Erza spoke first. "Don't make me regret giving you the 'Iron Maiden' title," she forewarned.

"Don't worry," Olivia spoke. "I won't."

Erza nodded and held out a hand. " _Requip_!" she chanted. Gold and magenta fizzled around her as blue energy swirled around her body. " _Heaven's Wheel Armor_!"

Olivia turned her body and put her right foot behind her. She curled her hands into fists set them into fighting position. " _Iron Enhance_!" she chanted. An outline of her Magic surrounded her body and her eyes glowed into the shining gray color as her Magic Circle left.

Erza was quick to change in her armor and was left stunningly beautiful with her wings flapping once before Erza took into the air. She raised a hand and commanded, " _Blumenblatt_!" Sword after sword appeared in their air, all with their blades sharpened nicely and ready to abide their mistress' wishes. They went in front of Erza as though to protect her. She grabbed one sword in each hand and gave Olivia a challenging look. "Charge!" she commanded her swords as she rushed before them.

Olivia narrowed her eyes as Erza sped towards her with her swords. She knew this attack. " _Iron King's Shield_!" she chanted. She put her arms in a X-formation in front of her as her Iron Magic created a large, glistening dome-shield.

Erza continued her charge and slashed at the shield before allowing her requipped swords to do the same. She flew high in the sky to see the damage. She, however, was not shocked when she saw Olivia's shield kept intact from the attack.

Olivia dismissed her shield and looked up at Erza coolly. "Did you _really_ think that would get passed my shield?" she asked.

"No," Erza said honestly. "I trust in your skills."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Let me show you what I have learned." Her Magic Circle appeared beneath her once more. "Let my iron turn me into the _Iron Beast_!" she chanted.

Erza took the time to cast another attack. Swords requipped around her with Erza as their orchestrator. " _Dance, my_ _swords_!" she commanded and the swords circled around her elegantly. Soon, they sped up, rotating faster and faster and faster until the swords merged into a circle of light. Erza lifted her two swords. "Now…show Olivia your dance!" she slashed her swords down and the circle of swords launched itself at Olivia.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 013**

 _Iron Maiden VS Iron Maiden_

バトルレディ！アイアン・メイデンアイアンビーストです

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Olivia's eyes flashed as she gathered Magic for her spell and she saw the swords coming at a break-neck pace. She let out a growl and flung a hand out. A translucent shield of her Magic appeared, bubbling her in time as the circle of swords surrounded her and tried to attack her.

Platinum Magic covered Olivia's body as her spell took effect. Great wings grew from Olivia's back, both of them smooth. A length tail appeared as well, flicking with dangerous spikes at its tip. The Magic broke off from Olivia's body in cracks before all of it left. In the place of her clothes was an armored strapless bikini top and long loincloth made of black material. Thigh-high armored boots were on her feet and trailed up her leg with inscriptions only Levy could read. She bore over-sized pauldrons that went a little past her shoulders. Her gauntlets were intimidating with her fists readily made. An iron bar wrapped around her head, covering her eyes alone. But that did not mean she was blind.

Olivia let out a roar that sounded deep and animalistic. The dome of Magic she created began to expand, forcing the circle of swords to go with it. The dome expanded and expanded until it broke and Erza's sword spell broke along with it. Olivia instantly took up to the air, matching Erza's level.

Erza looked at Olivia's form, impressed. "So, this is what you've been training to become," she mused.

Olivia nodded. "My time spent training in those mountains with Chief Cheng has been used wisely."

Erza agreed. "Freed," she called. "Can you please adjust this ruin to an air battle?"

Ruins crawled onto the roof of a nearby building and a screen was forged. Freed came onto the screen with one eye glowing darkly. "Are you sure, Master?" he wanted to know.

Erza nodded, never letting Olivia out of her sight. "Positive."

Freed nodded. "Adjusting ruins now," he reported. The violet ruins crawled on land, shifting and adjusting and locking into place. Once they finished their job, they sunk back into the earth. "The area around Kardia Cathedral is still off-limits, but the ruins will allow you to move freely in the air around Magnolia. Once the battle is over, you must return here."

"Understood," Erza promised. "Thank you."

"Good luck to both of you." And Freed and his screen disappeared.

"Well now…" Erza readied her swords. "I'm interested to see what the Iron Beast can do against my blades."

Olivia readied herself and a blade came out of each gauntlet, sharp and shining in the light of the sun. She smirked. "Then, let's put it to the test," she decided.

Kobicha and iron stared at each other.

Then, both women disappeared.

To onlookers, it looked like the two Fairy Tail women had merely disappeared.

But they had far from done that.

There was a battle and a fast one at that. Only the sounds of blade clashing with blade could be heard with many grunts and hisses. Magic crackled around them and burst as the two aimed strikes at each other. The ground dented as the force of Magic was too great for the earth to ignore. This was not just a battle to see who would move on and find their next challenger. This was a test—a test for the Iron Maiden to show her strength against the great Titania. She kept up easily, matching her speed and strength with that of her aunt. Blade matched blade, hit matched hit, block matched block.

The new Iron Maiden was proving her worth.

The two paused in mid-air, a good distance away from each other. Neither was even short of breath nor down any Magic Power.

Erza smiled. "Well… Color me impressed," she decided. "For someone so young, you can keep up with me and your power hasn't even wavered. I might have to meet this Chief Cheng after all and speak to her about her training."

"She's a great teacher," Olivia recalled. "I hope I'm making her proud."

"How admirable," Erza complimented as she dismissed her swords. "I'm sure your teacher would be proud. _Requip_!" It took Erza no less than a few seconds for her to shed her armor and don her Black Wing Armor with her two axes in hand already. She flapped her fingers to steady herself. "That's better. A beast versus a beast. Quite a theme, don't you think?"

Olivia grinned as her blades retracted back into her gauntlets. "Aye, sir," she agreed. "I call upon my _Iron Claws_!" In an instant, three claws appeared on the knuckles of both of her hands. She curled her hands into fists and allowed her claws to gleam. "I hope you know nothing beats an Iron Beast," she forewarned.

Erza hummed. "I take that as a challenge. And I accept."

Instantly, the two engaged in another battle.

* * *

Igneel sighed loudly. "Come _on_!" he whined. "Where _is_ everybody?" He had been wandering around Magnolia for what seemed like hours and no sign of anyone. This was getting boring fast. A thought occurred to him and made him smile like an excited child. "Maybe everyone got beat out and I'm the last one left!" he thought. "Yes! That means I get to face the mystery boss! That's got my fire goin' just thinkin' about it!" He paused. "But, wait… Where _is_ Kardia Cathedral anyways?"

He came to halt when he realized he had no clue where he was.

 _What if I'm all the way on the other side? Crap! I'll never get to the cathedral if I have no clue where to go!_

Igneel looked at the tall building to his right and grinned, his eyes flashing.

 _Maybe if I just climb to the roof I can get a reading of where I am_ , he thought. _Ha! I bet no one else thought of that! I'm a genius!_

He ran over to the building and began to scale it.

"MJ and Nashi always said climbing was stupid," he grunted. "But how could it be? It's so much fun!"

Igneel hauled his body onto the roof and crowed his victory, pumping a fist. "I made it! Ha! I'm smarter than everyone else!" He took started walking around, looking at the layout of Magnolia. "Now let's see… I'm _here_ , and the cathedral _should_ be th— _Gah_!"

Lightning bolted at him, shocking his entire being. Igneel shouted when another bolt of lightning came out and ran away from it only to belatedly realize he had run clear off the roof. He fell to the ground with a thud on his side and groaned in pain.

"What the Hell?" he moaned. "What was that for?"

Igneel looked up at the sky and saw Freed's ruins working themselves. A screen appeared on the ruins and Freed appeared with scolding on his face.

"None are permitted to use the roofs to get an advantage in the Battle of Fairy Tail, Igneel, or must I remind you the consequences," Freed threatened.

Igneel pouted. "But it seemed like such a good idea," he mumbled.

Freed sighed. "Just play fair, Igneel. And good luck." The screen and Freed disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Igneel sighed as he got up and stretched. " _Fine_ ," he groused. "I guess I should play fair."

He got back to walking, boredom written on his face.

 _Without anyone to fight, this is so_ **lame** _. If I don't get a good challenge soon, I just might—_

His thoughts stopped when he caught something.

 _What is that? It smells like something kind of burning and fruity and is that_ —he took another sniff— _cologne?_

The ruins flared in Ancient Language and trapped its prey.

"Well, well, well," Igneel tutted. "If it isn't Uncle Romeo."

Romeo stepped out from the shadows and grinned at Igneel, crossing his arms over his chest. "Little Dragneel," he taunted. "Didn't think I'd see you this far into the festival."

Igneel snorted. " _Please_. Beating those guys was _nothing_. But beating you?" He lit his fists ablaze. "Well, that just gets my fire goin'."

Romeo uncrossed his arms and fire lit up from his fists as well. "Like father, like son," he laughed. "I might not be able to beat Natsu. But I'm definitely able to beat you."

"Doubt it," Igneel said. "But challenge _so_ accepted."

With two loud battle cries, the two Rainbow Fire Mages set off to defeat the other.

* * *

It was a strange feeling for Elvin to wake up. He did not feel like himself when he did. He groaned as he stirred in his bed and tried to sit up. "My body hurts," he muttered. "What happened?"

A grunt. "So, the human beast boy awakens. Just my luck."

Elvin sat up to survey his surroundings. He was not in the Fairy Tail infirmary. Instead, he seemed to be inside of a tree. Potions brewed. Kettles hissed. Solutions bubbled. The smell of herbs was a strong taste more so than smell. It was one of those tastes that mixed tangy and spicy and could not get rid of no matter how many times you tried. The place was small, like a studio inside a tree. There was a kitchen—it was old-fashioned and small, but had all the necessities—and there was a small library crammed with books and knowledge of all sorts. Porlyusica hovered over her stove as she stirred a brew in an old pot.

"Granny Porlyusica—" Elvin groaned as he massaged his temples. "My body hurts everywhere," he complained.

Porlyusica snorted. "That's what you humans get for fighting," she muttered. "Now, sit still. You're still in recovery."

Elvin frowned as he brought his hands down. He ran them over his still-pointed ears before allowing them to trail to his teeth and feel his canines. His hands went to his shoulder to feel the tender bandages. His eyes softened.

 _So, none of that was a dream._

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm_ **sorry** ," echoed repeated apology.

Elvin could remember her tear-stricken face riddled with guilt and horror.

 _Mary Jane…_

"Here. Drink this."

Elvin looked up to see Porlyusica offering him a bowl of green soup. He took it gratefully. "Thank you," he appreciated.

Porlyusica hmphed. "Don't thank me. Thank Freed for sending you here than that infirmary at the guild. Your secret would've been exposed if you had been."

Elvin stared at his soup and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed in a mumble.

 _My secret… My Magic…_

" _I hate you!"_ came a scream. " _You don't love her like I do!"_

 _A piercing scream. "Elvie!"_

Elvin hardened at the memories.

 _If only I could stay in control… If only I hadn't…_

"Drink up," came Porlyusica's orders as she shuffled away. She brought Elvin to reality. "The soup in there has been adjusted to your body type specifically. It'll help you heal faster."

Elvin nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He brought the bowl to his lips and began guzzling it down.

Porlyusica tended to her brew. "Before you ask, that feisty human—Mary Jane—is doing fine… _physically_ ," she reported slowly. "As for her mental state?" She stopped stirring as she frowned deeply.

Elvin finished most of the contents and looked at Porlyusica in worry. "Where is she?"

Porlyusica went to a jar of parsley and opened it. "She's decided to stay in our confinement area within Fairy Tail," she announced as she took herbs and flaked them into the brew.

Elvin's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered. "But, that's for—"

"She thought it would be best for her to stay there," Porlyusica informed. "She's been refusing outside help, even from her own parents." She shook her head as she set down the parsley and sniffed the brew.

Elvin looked at the rest of his soup. It was nearly three-fourths the way gone.

 _Oh, Mary Jane… She must be feeling so traumatized._

" _I'm sorry_ ," echoed a whimper. " _I'm sorry. I'm_ **sorry** _…"_

 _Tearful cerulean eyes that flirted with emerald._

Elvin's eyes saddened.

 _Everyone has ghosts in their pasts. But, hers… They aren't just in her past. They live in her present._

"Human beast boy," called Porlyusica. "Tell me: what is the purpose of you hiding those ears and fangs? You aren't alone with those things. Those stupid Slayers and their offspring, for the most part, have fangs. And ears are just ears."

When Elvin answered, it was slow and deliberate. "When I look like this, I feel…like I'm not even human anymore," he admitted. "I hurt someone I care about when I was like this. I won't be like that for her sake."

"Sounds to me like you're just running away like most humans do," Porlyusica grunted. "There is no point in living in constant self-loathing. If you want to move on from what happened, you have to face it, not hide from it. As for your appearance, I can personally tell you I've seen worse. Warrod turned himself into a tree." She hmphed and shook her head. "Do you know how hard it is to take care of a human who is part _tree_?"

Elvin smiled a little, but it was half-hearted. "Thank you, Granny Porlyusica, for everything," he appreciated, "but I… I don't think I'm ready yet to look at myself in a mirror and like what I see."

"Hmm. Very well then," Porlyusica supposed. "And your Magic?"

Elvin shook his head. "I made a promise to myself to never use that Magic again," he told her. "I broke it when I helped Mary Jane. But I can't break it again. I'm not a mindless beast—I'm a human. And _that_ is how it is going to stay."

"You're a thing caught between two worlds of man and beast, not unlike those Slayers," Porlyusica muttered. "They have learned they are more than a beast or man. They are themselves. You reject your beast side, your Magic, to stay 'human'. But, what does 'human' even mean? Does it mean to be more civilized? Less instinctual? More stupid?" She gave a small "ha" as a snort. "And what does it mean to be a beast? Does it mean 'killer'? Does it mean 'savage'? These are things you should be thinking about, human beast boy. Find the meaning of each if you want to find the true power of you."

"The meaning of human and beast," Elvin echoed. "I never really thought about that. To me, it's always been 'human' is the better choice, but… Now, I don't even know what it means to be human."

 _And finding the true power of me? What does she mean by that?_

Porlyusica turned off her stove. "Get some rest," she ordered gruffly as she walked to the door. "I'm going out for more herbs." She was gone with a flutter of her cape and the slam of a door.

And Elvin was left alone to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

In the hospital, in Mara's room, Eloise sat on the bed with clear excitement. "Okay, so what else can you teach me?"

Mara gave a silent laugh as she signed to Eloise.

Eloise furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to understand. "'I…can…teach you…more…tomorrow'," she translated. She pouted. "But I want to learn more _now_!" she pleaded. "Just a _few_ more words?"

Mara signed again to her.

Eloise translated: "'You…have to…be…'." She frowned as she watched Mara place her thumbnail on her chin and drag it down a little. "I don't know that word," she confessed.

"That means 'patient'," Orochi translated from his seat beside Mara.

Eloise nodded as she copied the motion. "Patient," she repeated. She groaned. "But, I don't _want_ to be patient."

The sound of ringing came from the living room and Orochi stood, setting down his nearly-finished soda. He signed and thought to his sister, _I'll get it._

 _Traitor_ , he heard slip through his mind as he walked out of the room. He went to the Communications Lacrima on a stand that looked like a crystal platform. It flashed as it rang, wanting attention. Orochi obliged and tapped the screen.

A projection of Laxus popped up. He looked at Orochi with those strong emerald eyes. " _Orochi_ ," he said gruffly, " _is anyone around you_?"

Orochi shook his head. "No. Why?"

Laxus sighed heavily and that was when Orochi could see his true age. He could see the weariness in Laxus' eyes, the sadness. " _It's Mary Jane_ ," he spoke lowly. " _She went through a relapse and attacked Elvin_."

Orochi's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he whispered. "How are they doing?"

" _Elvin was taken back to Porlyusica_ ," Laxus reported. " _He's recovering, but I was told he woke up not too long ago. Evergreen is on her way to see him before coming for Eloise_."

Orochi nodded. "And Mary Jane?"

That was when Laxus' expression visibly dropped. " _She's put herself in the guild confinement area_ ," he informed, though sounded pained to do so.

"'The guild…confinement area'?" That surprised Orochi. "But that's—"

" _I know_." Laxus said the two words as though they carried the weight of the word. He sighed. " _I know, Orochi, but she thinks it's best if she stays there. She feels like a threat and doesn't want to see anyone. Not even Mira or me_." He shook her head. " _I can hear my butterfly crying. She's hurting. And I can't do anything about it,_ " he muttered.

Orochi did not know what to say. "Uncle Laxus…"

" _With our friend gone, Mara is our only hope_ ," Laxus said. He looked at Orochi with an expression he rarely wore: desperation. " _I wouldn't ask this if I didn't have another choice, but I leave the choice completely up to her_."

Mars's voice filled Orochi's head. _I'll do it._

Orochi frowned. _Are you sure? Last time—_

 _I know, but I'll be ready this time._

Orochi nodded at Laxus. "She says she'll do it," he told. "But… You know how Mary Jane is with Telepathy."

" **This** _is our_ **only choice** ," Laxus reasoned. " _She's_ **hurting** _, Orochi. We have to help her_."

Orochi sighed. "I know. Once Aunt Ever comes, we'll come with her back to Fairy Tail."

" _Thank you_ ," Laxus appreciated. " _I'll see you soon_."

The projection disappeared.

Orochi straightened. _Mara, are you sure about this?_

 _I am, Orochi._ Mara's words were firm. _She needs me and I won't turn my back on those who need me._

Orochi chuckled out loud and through their link. _You're so annoying._

 _It's called 'being amazing'._

 _Whatever you say, Mar._

The front door barged open. "Mama Justy is home!" came a trill.

Eloise came running from the bedroom with a happy giggle to greet the guest. "Justin!"

Justin smiled at her. "Hey, El. I thought you'd be here."

From Justin's pale complexion to his lithe figure, anyone could tell he was a high-maintenance man from a mile away. His lengthy hair was a light blue and in a low ponytail with a gray beanie on top. He wore the same gray shirt with a cross symbol on it with a lengthy gray cardigan over top, and black on his drop-crotch harem pants and his shoes with no laces, just like his adoptive father. Sunglasses of white rested on his head with his beanie. What brought attention to himself were his ice blue eyes. His left eye was natural—even if it was normally covered with hair—but within his right eye was a white cross that he was born with.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Justin Justine_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Kinetic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: classic literature_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: anything ordinary_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Justin may be a little flamboyant and arrogant, but don't underestimate him! His powers will give you a run for your money!_ ⌟

Eloise lifted her chin. "That's _Princess_ El to you," she corrected.

Justin made a dramatic show of bowing down. "Oh, _yes_ , Your Grace, how could I _not_ bow before your beauty?"

Eloise waved him away. "Compliments won't do you any good, _peasant_ , but you get to live another day."

Justin bowed lower. "Oh, thank you, Your Grace, for allowing such a thing." He waved a to-go back in front of her. "And look what this peasant brought for such a beauty?"

Eloise stole the bag from him with sparkles in his eyes. "You brought dessert!" she squealed. "Is it—?"

"Mmm-hmm. A dozen snickerdoodles, a half a dozen chocolate chips, and a few custard-filled donuts with chocolate frosting. Just how my fair ladies like them," Justin rattled off.

Eloise gave Justin a quick hug. "Thank you, Justy!" She ran to Mara's bedroom. "Mara! Mara! Look! Justy brought desserts for us!"

Justin sighed as he shook his head in amusement. "My, my. I suppose it'll be a mistake of me to give her sugar. She's already hyper as it is."

Orochi smiled faintly. "Maybe she'll get a sugar high and crash." He gave Justin a nod of acknowledgement. "I was wondering when you'd stop by."

Justin grinned. "Well, how could I not? I had to see my favorite and so cute roomie," he reminded with a wink. He lunged at Orochi with open arms and a blissful expression. "Come give me a hug, Chi-chi!" he beseeched.

Orochi sidestepped Justin's attack with a sigh. "You and I both know when you want a hug, it means something else."

Justin bounced back onto his feet with a pout on his lips. "You're no _fair_ , Chi-chi. You won't even let me have a _piece_ of you and you're _such_ a fine specimen," he whined. He stroked Orochi's arm. "You have all those tattoos and all that muscle…" He let out a dreamy sigh. " _Ugh_! All of such a _handsome_ piece of man _wasted_ on _females_!"

"Not any female yet," Orochi reminded. "But, that doesn't mean you have a shot."

Justin groaned theatrically. "If only you would change your mind," he whined. "I could show you a good time, Chi-chi. We'd be so cute together."

"You told me you didn't want a roommate you're in a relationship with," Orochi remembered.

Justin grinned as he caressed Orochi's cheek. "You're my exception," he purred.

Orochi gently took Justin's hand and pulled it from his cheek. "I'll have to pass on the offer right now, Justin," he declined. "Do you mind watching Eloise until Aunt Ever gets here? Mara and I are heading back to the guild."

Justin shrugged as he set down his personal bag. "Yes, but will you—?"

"I'm not going out with you," Orochi rejected. "But, how about I set you up with a friend?"

Justin pouted. "Oh, _fine_. Be that way. You'll come crawling to me someday."

Orochi only chuckled. "That's what you always say, Justin," he said as he walked to Mara's bedroom. _You ready to go now?_ he asked her.

As Orochi came into the room, Mara thought back to him, _Yes. Could you get my—?_

 _On it._ Orochi maneuvered himself to the side of the bed as Eloise stuffed her face with snickerdoodles. As he unfolded the wheelchair, Eloise swallowed her sweets and asked, "Where are you two going?"

Orochi set the wheelchair on the ground. "We have to go to the guild for a few minutes," he explained.

Eloise whined. " _Aw_. But, _I_ wanted to learn more Sign Language!"

Mara signed to Eloise and Eloise tried to translate. "'There…is…always…tomorrow'," she repeated. She pouted, but seemed to accept that answer. "Yeah. I guess so," she mumbled.

Justin came into the room. "Don't worry, princess. Mama Justy and you are going to have all sorts of fun while they're gone," he promised.

Eloise visibly brightened. "That sounds wonderful, peasant!"

Orochi stepped to the bed. He was careful as he removed the covers from Mara's legs before scooping her up into his arms. She grabbed onto him as an automatic reaction as he carried her to her chair. He set her down carefully and she took care of front rigging.

Eloise came up to Mara and hugged her, releasing her quickly. "Same time, same place?" she asked.

Mara chuckled silently and nodded.

Eloise looked at Orochi with a warning finger. "You take care of her, okay?"

Orochi laughed. "Yes, ma'am." He stood behind the wheelchair and pushed it forward gently.

As he maneuvered her out of the room, Justin beamed at Mara and signed his words to her. "Don't even worry about it, Mara-doll. My dear princess and I will be just fine," he promised.

Mara signed her thanks as Orochi led her out of the room and into the living room. As he took them down the hall, he asked Mara, _Are you_ **sure** _about this? We don't have to—_

 _No need to worry about me, Orochi. I'll be_ **fine** , Mara assured as she pressed the button to open the front door. _She's hurting, Chi-chi. I can sense immense pain coming from Fairy Tail. She needs me._

Orochi pushed her out of the doorway and turned to shut it. He paused. _I know she needs you and I know she's hurting. But, Mara, don't forget: you're hurting too._

And Mara's eyes drifted to her lap as Orochi closed the doorway.

* * *

 _SHING. SHING._

 _POP._

 _BAM._

 _BOOM._

The fight between the new Iron Maiden and the old Iron Maiden went on and on.

Erza paused. She had a few wounds and was a little out of breath, but nothing she could not handle. She spun her axes. The axes spun until only red-light could be seen from the two as they collected particles of energy. " _Starfall Impact_!" The light from the axes blasted before the two blasts intertwined into a larger beam.

Olivia paused and gritted her teeth. She had a few wounds as well and was shorting in breath, but it did not both her. She lashed her tail. " _Iron Wheel_!" she chanted. She tucked herself into a ball and started spinning rapidly as her platinum Magic covered her. Her wheel of Magic grew larger and larger as the Starfall Impact came closer and closer. As Erza's spell hit the Iron Wheel, the beam pushed on the wheel, but Olivia pushed back harder until the beam dissolved into particles.

Erza grinned. "You managed to break my Starfall Impact. Not many can say they have done the same," she told her niece. "Especially one so young as yourself."

Olivia broke out of her Iron Wheel and wiped her chin. "You and I both know you wouldn't have used that attack unless you considered me at least a formidable challenge. That makes me glad." She paused for her next attack. " _Iron Wing_!" Her wings glowed in her Magic and she sped over to Erza.

Erza skillfully dodged the attack before using her own. She dismissed her axes before summoning her sword. She held the sword up. " _Absolute Zero_!" she shouted as she slashed the sword down in mid-air. Teal Magic came out in a large slash, hurling itself at Olivia.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and spun around in time to catch it between her hands. She gritted her teeth as she fought against the strength of the spell. But after a few more moments of fighting, she dissolved the spell in her own hands. She looked at Erza and retracted her claws. "My turn." She allowed Magic to light her tail and charged at Erza. " _Iron Tail_!"

Olivia flipped in the air and her tail lashed at Erza.

Erza blocked the attack with her sword.

It was a test of strength between the tail and the sword.

 _BAM_.

An explosion of power went off between them. Both of them flew away, stares connecting challengingly.

Erza wasted no time on her next attack, stilling in the air as Magic consumed her wings. " _Bolide Meteor Shower_!" she chanted. Out of her wings came balls of teal fire that hurtled toward Olivia.

Olivia was fast to dodge the fireballs, her eyes never losing sight of the herd of them as they came at her. Only one hit her side and the impact had her growl, clutching her side, but she did not lose altitude. Instead, she raised a hand. " _Thousand Spikes_!" she chanted. Out of her hand came glowing spikes that's aim was to Erza. Many of the spikes pierced through the fireballs and explosions littered the air with smoke to go with it. But the glowing spikes that had made it past the fireballs sought out Erza.

Erza was quick to react and took to the skies. The spikes gave chase, but she held her own as she went in intricate patterns to get them off her tail. However, the spikes would not relent. Erza battled a few of them away with the night of her sword and had confused a few of the spikes into hitting each other. However, a few of them had made it to her and hacked at her armor. One of them had even pierced her wing. She cursed as she dropped a little in altitude and inspected the damage on her armor. The tear was minor and would need a small sewing repair. But for now, it would still do as long as she protected her wings.

Erza caught a gleam of spikes heading her way and went back into flight uneasily.

 _If I keep up this type of flying, the tear may worsen_ , she deduced.

She glanced over at Olivia and her eyes widened.

 _What…?_

Olivia had a hand on her injured side and Magic came out of her hand in waves. Soon, she had completed what she was doing and looked to examine her work. Her side had completely healed.

 _She's learned how to heal with her Magic_ , Erza realized. _A useful skill indeed. Those spikes must have been to distract me. Well played_.

Erza spun around and slashed her sword. " _Absolute Zero_!" she chanted. The gleaming slash went straight for the spikes headed toward her and sliced them in half. Explosions went off and it ruffled Erza's hair, but her eyes were locked on Olivia who had noticed her distraction held no more value.

Erza grinned. "Good strategy. You used your spikes to distract me as you healed yourself. Distraction is key in a battle. Used effectively and it gives you time to plan your next move."

Olivia nodded. "So it seems. My spikes have done well. But I'm not finished yet." She clasped her hands in prayer. " _I call upon the Iron Beast within me to lend me strength_ …"

Erza summoned one of her axes. "Casting a spell will only do you good if you can cast it before my attack hits you." She crossed her axe over her sword and Magic swallowed both of them, shaping them into something new. " _Combine my sword and axe and form_ …" Magic cracked off it. In Erza's hand was a large black crossbow that gleamed in blood thirst. "… _my Corona Crossbow_!" An arrow was already in blade, black and ready. " _Seek out, my Corona…"—_ Erza pulled the trigger—"… _Arrow_!" The arrow was sent off into the sky and morphed mid-air into a gleaming black creature with glowing red eyes. It let out a crow and soared down to Olivia.

Olivia continued her prayer. " _Allow me to use the Magic within to make me the beast without… I summon…_ "—the pauldrons she wore were enrapt in her Magic and expanded and morphed into something new. The Magic shattered off them to reveal to large cannon in a shining steal gray—"… _the canons of the Iron Beast King_!" Something alit in the two canons as Magic particles drifted into the canons, making the light within them grow and brighten. " _I summon you now… Iron Beast King's_ …"—two orbs of gleaming platinum appeared on the iron bar around Olivia's eyes—"… _Rooooooooooar_!" she shouted.

The two canons blasted their energy.

In mid-air, the energy blasted intertwined themselves and morphed into a large create with a replica of Olivia's straight wings and a lashing tail. Its head was sharp and teeth even sharper. Its eyes were a blazing red as it flew over to the creature of black. It reared back its head and let out a feral roar before it dove head-first at the black creature.

The two collided.

The Magic exploded.

 _BOOM_.

Olivia and Erza were both thrown back farther away from each other in the sky.

Smoke. Dust. Magic. Wind. Chaos.

Silence.

It took a while for everyone to clear. Both women were panting from the spots in the sky as they waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke cleared.

Cool iron matched cool kobicha.

Neither moved. Neither spoke.

Both stared.

It was a couple of moments of exchanged pants before Erza spoke. "Chief Cheng has a strong student," she flattered.

"You would like her," Olivia decided, regaining breath. "She's quite like you: strong and elegant in her own way. She's known to be the Metal Queen."

"The Metal Queen against the Fairy Queen." Erza mulled over the idea. "That would be quite a battle. If she fights the way I do, then I can see the experience being a good one."

More silence.

Olivia spoke up first. "Your Corona Arrow," she began. "You only use that when a battle is getting serious."

Erza nodded. "I do," she agreed.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought you would use that attack on me," she admitted. "I'm not even that powerful in comparison to you."

Erza cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Olivia looked at the ground beneath her. "You are the great Titania of Fairy Tail, Queen of Fairies, the powerful Erza Scarlet. I am merely Olivia Redfox, Iron Maiden of Fairy Tail. We both may be S-Class, but even I know there are different levels of S-Class." She clenched her fists. "You are one of the most feared wizards I've seen. How could I compare to you?"

Erza offered Olivia a soft look. "The titles we are given don't define us," she chided gently. "How we train and what we do with our training defines us. I was born with much Magic Power, but so were you." She sighed. "When Mystogan was born, he was born with so much power that he cried because he had no idea how to let some of it out. He trained hard to control his Magic Power and become stronger. I look at my son now. He has grown into a fine S-Class Mage with power to spare. And though he may be my son, by the way he has trained, I know he has enough Magic Power that he could fight me evenly."

Olivia looked at Erza in shock. "Really?"

Erza nodded. "Both you and your brother were born with great potential. But it doesn't matter if someone has a great potential with Magic. It is how they train and control with their Magic until they are one with it that matters. Look at Luna." She breathed a laugh. "Anyone around her knows she has much Magic Power. So much that even regular people can sense it. But without training, she is left virtually defenseless. With training, she could easily take either one of us down even at her age."

Erza went on: "Don't think you don't compare to me. Don't even try to compare yourself. Just continue to fight your hardest. That's all you can ever do."

At Olivia's unconvinced look, Erza confessed, "You know, not even your father could have gotten me to do my Corona Arrow at your age."

Olivia perked up at that. "Really?"

Erza nodded. "Aye. So, remember the day Erza Scarlet said you were a worthy opponent. That should give you confidence."

Olivia smiled and bowed. "Thanks, Aunt Erza."

Erza hummed. "Hmm. Now, let us get back to this battle. _Requip_!" Again, it took no less than a few seconds to shed her Black Wing Armor. She requipped into her Adamantine Armor proudly. "Prepare yourself!" Erza took off her two shields and slammed them together. Slowly, she broke them apart and aqua Magic was between them. " _Flash Cannon_!"

Erza held the two shields steady as the Magic between them hummed and hissed, static spontaneously cracking, before a beam of bright light bolted.

Olivia gathered energy in her hands. " _Iron_ … _Bullets_!" Bullets aglow with her Magic shot from her palms and towards the beam of light.

And when they met?

 _BOOM_.

* * *

Evergreen slammed open the door to Porlyusica's hut. " _Where is he_?" she demanded.

A tick mark.

Evergreen found herself being smacked out of the house by a broom.

"You stupid humans need to respect my home!" came Porlyusica's shout. "I'm getting too old for this!"

Evergreen groaned as she got up. "Old bat," she muttered.

Porlyusica raised her broom again with lethal threat in her eyes. "Want to say that again, _human_?"

Evergreen waved her arms frantically as a nervous smile perched on her face. "Oh, no, no, sorry for troubling you, Porlyusica, but can I see my son?"

" _No_ ," Porlyusica spat. "You come barging into _my_ house and _demand_ to see the human beast boy. The _nerve_ of you stupid, little humans!"

"You're human too," Evergreen tried to point out, though found herself cowering behind a log when a furious Porlyusica pointed the tip of her broom at her with fire in her eyes.

"Test me, _human_ , and see how forgiving I will be!" Porlyusica roared.

Evergreen tried hard not to tremble.

 _What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to make sure Elvin is okay._

As Porlyusica spat fire and ranted threats she would gladly carry out, Elvin peeked from behind her with a curious expression. His eyes sought his mother and widened. "Mom? What are you doing here?

Evergreen laughed nervously as Porlyusica get threatening her. "Oh, just here to see you, sweetie, and come help take care of you." She held up the bag she carried. "And I brought you some clothes."

Elvin beckoned his mother inside. "Okay. Come in," he encouraged.

As Porlyusica snarled louder, Evergreen thought, _I would, but I think the old bat might kill me._

°•°•°•°

Evergreen was seated with tea while she watched her son flit about at Porlyusica's instruction and help her with her work. He was changed into loose sweatpants and a tank-top, nothing as fancy as his suit from before. However, he did not seem to mind he looked more like a bum than the gentleman his codename gave him.

Porlyusica shuffled over to him as he prepared a brew and she showed him two jars. "This is turmeric." The jar was in her right and filled with orange powder. "It's an anticoagulant type of herb. Helps thin blood. Fights clots. Reduces risks of strokes and attacks."

Elvin nodded studiously as he took the jar. "I see…"

Porlyusica held out the other jar filled with a grayed yellow-green herb. "This is elderflower," she rumbled. "It's used for sinusitis, colds, flus, bronchitis, diabetes, and all of that." She nodded towards the turmeric jar. "Put around two grams of of turmeric in the brew, then four of the elderflower. After that, put in the three grams of yarrow."

Elvin nodded. "Yes, Granny."

Evergreen watched as Elvin worked diligently on the brew he was given while Porlyusica attended to a more complex remedy. She was fascinated at the concentration on Elvin's face.

 _He looks so at peace here. He's always had a thing for herbs. I don't think he even noticed his appearance yet._

Evergreen looked into her tea and her eyes softened as she frowned.

 _My little elf… My little beastie…_

Evergreen bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing when she felt a small pound in her head. She rubbed her temple instead.

 _Just my luck._

"Oh, um… Here."

Evergreen looked up to see Elvin offering her a small envelope with a smile.

"This is some Melissa and a little rosemary. It should help with headaches," he informed his mother. "Want me to mix it in with your tea?"

Evergreen blinked in surprise. "Oh… Sure," she allowed.

Elvin gently took the tea from his mother and took it to a counter to work on. As he added the herbs and more hot water, Evergreen could not help but smile. "I see you've been practicing herbology," she noted.

Porlyusica grumbled. "He kept invading my home and bothering Wendy and I, but he's been good help, for a human beast boy."

Elvin flushed. "That means a lot coming from you, Granny Porlyusica."

Porlyusica rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself.

Elvin finished the tea for his mother and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Evergreen took it graciously. "Thank you." She took a sip and was surprised. "I think I taste mint," she realized.

Elvin nodded. "Just a little for flavor. I know it's your favorite," he spoke. He shuffled closer and nodded towards the drink eagerly. "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," Evergreen amended. "Thank you so much."

A tick mark.

"What did I say about messing with the recipe?" came a low snarl.

Elvin ducked frantically as Porlyusica kept swatting her broom at him.

"Stupid human beast boy!" Porlyusica snapped. "Are you trying to _kill_ someone?"

As the broom came down, Elvin caught it. "No, but personalizing the medicine to the patient's taste would want to make them take it," he reasoned, albeit anxiously.

Porlyusica glared at him. Then, she sighed and retracted her broom. "Good. You actually learned something for once," she muttered. "Personalizing the medicine to cater the idiot patient is fine, but do _not_ overdue it on making it flavorful. Those idiots will come to like it and want more and the flavor might overpower the initial herbs." She shot him a sharp look. "Got that?"

Elvin nodded quickly. "Yes, Granny."

"Good." A tick mark appeared on Porlyusica's head again. "Now, can you tell me _why you left your brew unattended, you stupid human beast boy?!"_

Elvin scrambled back to his brew. "S-S-Sorry, Granny!" he apologized.

Porlyusica snorted and went back to her complex remedy.

Evergreen had thoughts racing during the whole interaction.

 _They get along so well. Wendy had told me Elvin had been learning from both of them. But, he rejected the offer to become a healer or even an herbalist._

Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _It makes me wonder…_

°•°•°•°

"Bye, Porlyusica!"

"Bye, Granny!"

"Get out of my house, you stupid humans!"

Evergreen and Elvin left the hut behind as they made their way through the forest. Evergreen glanced at her son to see him back to his state of neat hair, no canines, and no tattoos.

"Elvin," Evergreen called, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Elvin reported. "Much better. Granny gave me herbs that worked really well for me. I'm pretty sure I know the recipe from the taste, but I'm not too sure."

"You can know herbs by taste?" Evergreen breathed.

Elvin nodded, smiling. "Mmm-hmm. Wendy told me it was a skill all healers and herbalists need to know." Then, he added quickly, "Not like I'm going to be one, though."

Evergreen frowned. "Why not?" she wondered. "You seem so fascinated by it all."

Elvin shrugged. "Just not for me. I don't think I'd make a good one. I'm more cut out for being a Mage."

Evergreen sighed. "My little beastie… You know it doesn't matter who or what you want to become, right? Your dad and I will support anything you want to do."

Elvin looked away from him mother. "Yeah. I know," he mumbled.

When Evergreen saw that was the last of the conversation, she announced, "Well, let's get to the hospital. We need to pick up Eloise before heading to the guild." She paused. "Mary Jane is in the—"

"I know." Elvin seemed despondent at that. "I just hope she's okay."

Evergreen softened. "I do too, beastie. I do too."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The guild doors open and Mara was wheeled into the guild with Orochi. He guided her down the ramp while he looked at the guild. Guild members were being tended to while others were chatting over their battles and over new ones. Food and drink were being given to whoever wanted it. Other guild mates who were not needing assistance and did not need to help assist were getting the guild ready for the big event later in the night. Orochi's eyes snapped onto Laxus who was with Freed, muttering commands as something similar to second-in-command to the guild master. He noticed Mara and Orochi approaching the stage and muttered a few words to Freed who nodded, then he abandoned him.

Laxus met Orochi and Mara halfway, though his eyes were more on Mara. "Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you for coming to her."

Mara signed and Orochi translated. "She says, 'It's no problem at all. You said she's in the guild confinement area?'"

Laxus nodded. "Yes. Mira is outside her door. She's been trying to get Mary Jane to let her in, but…" He shook her head. "You'll have to see for yourself." He led the two to the stairs to the lower levels of Fairy Tail. There were no ramps to get to the lower level, so Orochi carried his sister while Laxus took the wheelchair down the steps. It was a slow, but efficient process and once they got downstairs and readjusted Mara, Laxus led them further down. They reached the end of the hallway where there was a door to spiral stairs that went up and down as well as an elevator.

As Laxus pressed the button, Orochi murmured, "I didn't know we had an elevator in the guild."

"Not many do," Laxus answered gruffly. "It wasn't built for us to use all the time. We only use it to get to the lower levels that only myself, the guild master, Kinana, Gildarts, Mira, and any other authorized member chosen by the guild master can get to."

Orochi looked at the elevator as the words stuck to him.

 _I knew about our guild confinement area, but I didn't realize how high level seeing it actually was._

 _DING_.

The elevator opened. Orochi wheeled in Mara before Laxus joined. The buttons to choose from each had an abbreviation by them that would need explaining to get to. The button Laxus pressed had the letters **CA** next to it. The elevator closed and they rode down with silent between them.

Orochi let out a quiet breath.

 _You okay?_

Orochi looked down to see Mara turning to give him an emerald stare of concern. He gave her a small smile. _I'm fine, Mar. Really. I guess I'm just a little jittery_ , he confessed. _Not every day you get to go to the guild confinement area_.

 _It's not as scary as it sounds_ , Mara soothed. She turned back around. _We'll be okay, Chi-chi_.

Orochi did not know what to say to her words, so he remained silent.

The elevator stopped, but did not jostle them. Instead, it parted its jaws as encouragement for them to leave. Laxus had Orochi wheel Mara out first before joining them in the hallway. Orochi looked around. The hallway was nothing more than a short lobby with one solid door and no windows.

"Where are we?" Orochi wondered.

Laxus grimaced. "In the second lowest floor of Fairy Tail," he revealed. He walked to the door and opened it for them. "Come. This way."

Orochi wheeled Mara towards the door and once he passed it—

—he had wished he had not.

The new section of Fairy Tail they were in looked like something you only saw in the storybooks. There was not a scrap of light besides a few poorly lit torches at the stare of the hall. _Drip, drip, drip_ came drops from the cracks, forming muddy puddles. There was no wood. There was just stone hard-pressed together to make floors and walls. The stench of the dungeon was not as pungent as one would think, but it still made you wrinkle your nose and wish for cleaner air. The doors were a mystery. Each door was bolted with a single viewing bar that could be opened only from the outside. But the material of the door… Orochi did not understand what they were made of and stared at them curiously.

Laxus led them forward. "This way," he beckoned. "The torches are motion sensored. They ignite only when they feel pressure."

Orochi wheeled Mara after him, His eyes beheld the dungeon with questions and underlying fear.

 _I know the confinement area was our dungeon, but… I_ **never** _imagined_ **this** _would be under Fairy Tail._

Laxus' rumble snapped him out of his thoughts. "The dungeons weren't something we built because we knew we'd have prisoners," he assured. "But, they were built nonetheless."

"The doors," Orochi started. "What are they made of?"

"A material that can confine a fully realized Dragon Slayer and even a Magic Council member."

Orochi nearly stopped at the news. The words were too shocking. "But… How—?"

"Unfortunately, you aren't at a level for me to give that information," Laxus informed. "The guild master herself must be the one to tell you. Just know each and every one of these cells could very well house any criminal. And let me tell you…" His eyes hardened. "We've had a few criminals in these cells."

Orochi was stunned into silence at that. He did not know what he could say. He had too many questions and none would be answered.

 _Just how many people were placed in these dungeons? And what did they do?_

The sound of sniffling attracted Orochi's attention. He looked up to see two torches lit in the distance with a distraught Mira leaning against a door with her head hung low. They approached her, but Orochi rolled Mara to a stop while Laxus went to comfort his wife.

Mira looked up at the sound of him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, _Laxus_ ," she whispered. She fell into his arms and let out a cry onto his shoulder, her body shaking. "She won't talk. She won't let me in. I don't know what to do," she cried.

Laxus rubbed Mira's back. " _Shhh_. Breathe, Mira. _Breathe_ ," he instructed gently.

Orochi felt his heart tug at the sight of his aunt Mira's despair and watching his uncle Laxus comfort her.

 _Poor Aunt Mira…_

 _Chi-chi._

Orochi looked down at Mara who was staring at the door Mira once leaned on.

 _Can you tell them something for me?_

°•°•°•°

As Laxus shushed his wife, there was the clearing of a throat. "Mara would like to say something."

Laxus looked away from Mira to regard Mara something akin to a serious stare. He nodded at her. "Of course."

Orochi translated for her. "She says she will do everything she can to calm her. She promises that," he relayed.

Hope flashed in Laxus' eyes for a moment before they hardened into something grave. "Thank you," he appreciated lowly. His eyes flickered towards the door. "She's inside. Be careful," he warned. "She's awake and aware this time."

Mara nodded. She put a hand on the wheels of her wheelchair and wheeled herself to the door with a bit of struggle. She placed a hand on the door and it glowed under her touch. Ruins spread on the door, rearranging and locking into place before scattering and rearranging. Freed's voice came from the ruins. " _Recognized. Fairy Tail Member: Mara. Codename: Vipress. Class: B. Status: active. Authorized by Laxus Dreyar_ ," came his report. The ruins stopped scrambling and sunk back into the door.

Mara pressed the handle down and pushed the door open. She offered one last glance to Orochi.

Worried dark clashed with solid emerald.

Mara wheeled into the cell and the door shut behind her. The prison cell was dark. There were no torches to lighting the cell. Instead, darkness enshrouded Mara. She had little idea how far to go and little idea where Mary Jane was.

" _So_ ," came a drawl, "they sent you in, huh?"

A bolt struck and hit a torch. Rather than regular fire, violet fire lit up the cell. It illuminated Mary Jane's face. She looked like she had seen better days, maybe even years. Her skin had paled and a layer of sweat clung to her and wetted her hair. Her eyes were haunted as though she had been living a nightmare every step of her life. She had lost her ponytail with her ribbon flung somewhere. Her headphones were gone. She looked at Mara with blank, bloodshot eyes that held none of her infamous anger or agitation. They were cured of emotion. The only reason you could tell she cried was from the trails of dried water and salt running down her cheeks. She looked sick. You could feel she was sick.

Mara sighed. _Mary Jane_ , she thought, reaching out to the blonde in question, _let me help you._

"Get out of my head," Mary Jane snarled. Her eyes flashed with deadly annoyance.

 _You need help_ , Mara told her. _Let me help you_.

"Stay _away_ from me." Mary Jane backed up in her cage. "Stay out of my mind."

Mara raised her hands up. _I can't do that, Mary Jane. I'm here to help you._ A maroon aura pulsed on her eyes lit up with the same aura. _It's okay._

Mary Jane curled back her lip, baring her teeth. " _Don't_ ," she snapped. "Stay _away_ from my—!"

She could not speak as she forced to to activate her Magic and let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Her violet Magic outlined her as her eyes were forced to glow. Her hands went to her head, pulling at her hair as though the pain would stop her from feeling the pounding pain of her head.

Mara's hands shook as she tried to keep in control. She could feel her mind diving forcibly into Mary Jane's mind.

°•°•°•°

 _Cerulean-emerald eyes._

 _Blood dripping from nimble hands._

 _A powerful voice rang out, slick and persuasive. "It is by the power of God, I command you! Kill them!"_

' _Kill. Kill!_ **Kill** _!'_

 _A mauled body with a leg torn from it and a head that had been snapped to a direction heads should never go._

 _A high-pitched wail. "My baby!_ **My baby** _!"_

°•°•°•°

Mara gritted her teeth as she pressed forward with Mary Jane shrieking her blood-curling agony.

°•°•°•°

 _Two lips met, soft and warm._

" _Mommy!" came a shrill scream. A hand reached out desperately. "_ **Mommy** _!"_

 _A silhouette hovered with glowing eyes and a smile that could make your stomach drop and your body tense. "I am the chosen prophet of God. You will obey every word I say for it is God's will." He cackled as he bent closer. "Now,_ **kiss me** _."_

 _Cerulean-emerald eyes full of tears and madness and everything in-between. "Get out," came a snarl. "Get out. Get out!_ **Get out!"**

°•°•°•°

A wave of violet burst from Mary Jane and headed for Mara. Once it hit her, Mara was overcome with violet lightning electrocuting her, hacking at her, hurting her.

Mara gritted her teeth as her wheelchair was forced to give up a little ground. _I'm here to help you, Mary Jane. Please. Let me help you._ She allowed more maroon Magic to pulse through her and threaded towards Mary Jane. The threads of maroon touched Mary Jane's head like hands caressing her temples.

Mara gave a deep exhale as she kept the connection. _It's okay, Mary Jane_ , she soothed. _You aren't alone. We're here for you._

Mary Jane roared wildly, painfully. Her eyes flashed scarlet as threads of glowing violet took over maroon and traveled back towards Mara. And once they connected with her—

—Mara threw her head back, mouth open in shock and pain.

The visions passed her quickly, overlapping, overwhelming her.

°•°•°•°

 _A silhouette of a man whipping a weeping woman. "Useless harlot!" he snarled. "You disgust me!"_

 _A puddle of blood was on a stony ground. But a reflection could be seen. A reflection of a monster of bleach blonde hair and burning eyes of glowing scarlet._

 _Mira on the ground. Blood seeped from a deep wound in her stomach and splattered on her delicate face. But, those cerulean eyes had dulled. She was gone. She was no more._

 _A man cowered in a corner. He had pissed himself of fear and shook violently as he stared at the focus. "_ _ **No**_ _," he pleaded. "Please, don't kill me! Please!"_

 _A hand rose from the focus._

 _The man whimpered and sobbed. "I don't want to die," he slurred in a sob. "_ **I don't want to** _—!"_

 **BANG** _._

 _The focus showed a man on the ground, coughing blood. The town he lay in had been exterminated and cruelly destroyed. He was the last remnant. He was the last memory._

" _Pitiful girl," he coughed. He looked up with a sneer on his face. "You are nothing more than an instrument of God. All you had to do was obey him. But you rebelled. You fought. And_ **this** _is the price you pay." His sneer turned into a broad smirk. "Kill me. Do it. But, you will never escape this day!" He threw back his head and cackled._ " **Never**!"

 _A vicious scream that sounded more like a howl of grief._

°•°•°•°

Mara surged her power forward, gaining back ground inch-by-inch.

 _You aren't alone, Mary Jane,_ she preached. _You're pain isn't just yours. We_ **all** _feel it._

Violet threads were overtaken by maroon trundles.

 _We hurt_ **with** _you. We_ **bleed** _with you. And we are_ **there** _for you._

Maroon surrounded Mary Jane, dousing her violet aura.

Images filled Mary Jane's head.

 _A loving Mirajane._

 _Laxus showing rare, soft affection._

 _A bright Lance and his blinding smile._

 _The hearty guild of Fairy Tail in their hall, going about their day like normal._

 _A grinning Igneel with that playful mischief about him._

Tears streaked Mary Jane's cheeks as the visions consumed her.

Mara's voice flooded her mind.

 _Mary Jane, we care about you. And we want you to know nothing will change that._

Maroon counteracted that violet glowing in Mary Jane's eyes and took over.

Softly, sweetly, there played a lullaby.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Rainy days and starry nights and sunny afternoons_

 _Happily ever after always comes so soon_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane felt a memory force itself into her vision.

°•°•°•°

 _The focus was a little blurry, but anyone could see it was light outside. There were pale jades on the ground, representing grass, and a stream of glistening lapis lazuli was behind it, representing water. There was a gray matter as well that could only be assumed as a mountain and there was what looked like a large tree with something on its branches._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _My fairy tale story will never be done_

 _For I'm the one who decides when it will be written_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The focus swung to a blurred image of a woman sitting in grass. She was a mature, pale thing with flowing white hair and a summer dress a deep shade of maroon. In her hands was a guitar she strummed as though it was instinct._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _My fairy tale of shining nights and dragons isn't true_

 _My fairy tale starts with a boy one sunny afternoon_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The focus shifted to see someone was sitting next to it. They were young. They had messy hair the color of dandelions and what looked like a wide grin in such an obscured focus. Their eyes were dark as well. The person stood up from the blurry grass and offered a hand._

 _His mouth moved._

 _No sound came out._

 _The singing was now more distant than it was close._

 _Birds of scarlet cawed as they abandoned a tree and flew away in panic._

 _A wail rang in the air._

°•°•°•°

Mara allowed her power to withdrawal from Mary Jane just as Mary Jane shivered and threw up. She spluttered and coughed as Mara let her maroon aura and threads vanquish into the night.

Mary Jane kept coughing.

Mara slumped in her wheelchair. Sweat sheened off her skin and her eyes were heavily exhausted. But, there was something else in her eyes as she watched Mary Jane convulse and throw up again. There was sadness for her.

 _Mary Jane_ , Mara whispered.

Mary Jane hacked and shook her head. "I'm _fine_ ," she grumbled hoarsely.

 _You're not fine, Mary Jane_ , Mara pointed out. _What happened—_

"Is _none_ of your damn business," Mary Jane snapped. She coughed for two beats before spitting. "I could feel you going through my mind. Let me tell you: I didn't like it at all."

 _I didn't see them as much as I felt them_ , Mara assured. _I know anyone's mind is sacred. Probing without permission is not something I aspire to do._

Mary Jane clutched the wall as she staggered to her feet. "Whatever," she rumbled. "Stay out of my head." She stumbled to her cage door and touched the lock. Her hand glowed violet for a moment.

 _CLICK._

She swung the door open and staggered towards the door out of her confinement cell.

Mara's eyes looked down on the floor as Mary Jane passed her. _We're friends, not enemies, Mary Jane. Please, let us be there for you._

Mary Jane kept walking until her door hit the handle. Freed's ruins scattered onto it and his voice rang out. " _Recognized. Fairy Tail Member: Mary Jane Dreyar. Codename: Dark Empress. Class: B. Authorized by Erza Scarlet._ "

The ruins sunk into the door.

Her hand tightened on the handle.

"'Friends'?" Mary Jane's voice was bland. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't do 'friends'. There's enough wrong with me as it is." She pulled down on the handle. "No one wants to be friends with something like me."

She jerked the door open and left.

And Mara was left with grieving eyes.

°•°•°•°

The second Mary Jane stepped outside, Mira hugged her and showered her in kisses and affection.

"Oh, Mary Jane, you're okay!" Mira sobbed in relief. "Oh, thank _goodness_!" She looked at her daughter with a wobbly smile and tear-stricken eyes as she brushed stray strands from Mary Jane's face. "We were so worried," she confessed.

Mary Jane's eyes softened and looked down. Some would say in shame, but she looked down because she could not handle her mother's worry. "Sorry, Mom," she muttered lamely.

"Butterfly…" Laxus brought Mary Jane into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Thank God you're okay," he murmured.

Mary Jane's eyes shimmered with an unknown emotion. "Sorry, Daddy," she mumbled. That was all she could really say.

Laxus pulled away to give Mary Jane a fond look. "How are you doing?"

Mary Jane gave a noncommittal shrug.

Mira brought out Mary Jane's headphones and slipped them onto her daughter's head. "I thought this might help," she figured. She brought out the Sound Pod and pressed **PLAY**. She and Laxus watched as Mary Jane relaxed a little at the music playing.

"Thank you," Mary Jane murmured.

 _DRIP_.

A single tear streaked her cheek.

 _DROP_.

"Thank you," Mary Jane whispered again. "Thank you…"

Mira softened as she hugged Mary Jane. "We're here for you, sweetheart. Always and forever," she promised.

Mara wheeled herself out of the confinement cell and Orochi dashed towards her, inspecting her for injury.

 _Are you okay?_ he fretted. _Did anything happen? How's your mind?_

 _I'm_ **fine** _, Chi-chi_. That was a good sign, her using his nickname. _Just a little tired._

Orochi nodded in understanding. _Did it work?_ he wondered. _Did you do it?_

 _Barely_ , Mara sighed. _She doesn't like anyone going through her mind. She nearly overpowered me with so many sensations and memories._

Her eyes went to Mary Jane surrounded by her parents and Orochi followed. Mara's eyes softened.

 _I don't know her full story even now, but her demons are eating at her mind more and more every day_ , Mara relayed to her brother. _She needs to talk to someone about them, but…_ She sighed. _It's improbable._

Orochi felt sadness. _There's only so much we can do, Mar_ , he reminded.

 _I know_ , Mara assured. _I just wish we could do more._

Laxus looked up from embracing his family and his eyes locked with Mara. He gave her a smile and put his finger to his lips before pushing them out and down towards her.

' _Thank you.'_

Mara smiled back and raise her left hand before putting it down as though she were bowing and putting it palm-up near her chest.

' _You're welcome.'_

Orochi gripped his hands on the wheelchair handles. _Ready to go?_

Mara nodded and Orochi began pushing her away from the intimate family moment.

* * *

Erza held out her hand. " _Artegal's Sword_!" she chanted. Teal Magic forged a sword in her hand before it shattered. A blade made out of the same metal of her armor was grasped in her hand and she wielded it with familiar ease. She charged at Olivia.

Olivia gritted her teeth as she unsheathed her claws and met Erza halfway. She swatted at Erza first who dodged, but jabbed an elbow under Olivia's ribs. Olivia growled rather than choked and threw out her claws, raking them against Erza's arm.

Erza flew back a few paces to inspect her armor and see that claws had been able to penetrate the adamantine. "No one has pierced my armor," she commented. "Impressive."

Olivia came at Erza with her claws and a battle roar. She managed to dig her claws into Erza's shoulder, but Erza shook her off. She drove her sword into Olivia's wing and managed to drive her into the roof of a building. She tried hard to pin down Olivia, but Olivia was vicious in her counterattack. She kicked Erza away, but did not give her time to plan her next move. She dug her claws into Erza's armor and pushed the two of them into the sky. She threw Erza away from her as her canons began to charge.

" _Ferro Lasers_!" Olivia chanted. Beams of platinum light shot from her shoulder canons and at Erza.

Erza dismissed her sword and brought her arm shields together. A Magic Barrier bubbled around her to defend her from the lasers.

Olivia kept up her lasers, but kept a safe distance away.

Erza increased the potency of her Magic Barrier.

 _She's smart to keep her distance from me. Tearing my armor is smart too. She's earned her name fairly._

Erza detached the arm shields from herself, but kept herself hidden. She allowed her hands conjure a ball of aqua that glowed and pulsated. She tore the ball into two halves, one for each palm, and looked at the set of twins. "Seek out my opponent," she told them. She held them out. " _Go_! _Fleeting Adamant_!"

The two balls shot from Erza's palms and exited the safety of the Magic Barrier. Either took a side of Olivia and surrounded her, dashing towards her.

Olivia lost her lasers and was quick to hold up her hands to defend herself when—

 _BOOM_.

As Erza parted her shields, she saw the clouds of smoke and Magic. She frowned and hovered, but did not come closer to inspect anything. She searched for a sign of life, for Olivia to emerge. And when she saw a shadow moving, she knew it was her. "Impressive," she noted.

Olivia came out of the smoke with a grin and hardly a scratch on her. "Thank you," she appreciated. "Really threw me a curve ball. I almost didn't have time to defend myself."

Erza hummed. "But, you did," she commented. "Good work, Iron Maiden. My respect for you and the Metal Queen are even higher." She grinned. "But, let us end this!" She slammed her two shields together once more. As she broke them apart slowly, light was born between them. " _Flash Cannon_!" she chanted. She held her shields steady. Then, the light flooding between the shields burst forth and spiraled towards Olivia.

Olivia stared at the attack. Then, she smirked, showing off her fangs. "Oh, Aunt Erza… I'm sorry I had to do this…"

Erza watched as her attack sped towards her niece. She had a feeling Olivia would recreated a shield to block the attack, so she gathered energy for another attack.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Her shields left her hands and floated away from her.

Erza's eyes widened. " _What_?" she gasped.

She watched in shock as the Adamantine Flash Cannon suddenly dispersed after a large explosion. Erza was able to shield herself from the smoke and chaos created, narrowing her eyes. However, when the smoke cleared, she lowered her arms.

Her eyes widened.

Her shields were protecting Olivia!

"How…?" Erza could not comprehend. "How did…?"

Olivia easily broke apart the shields, allowing them to flank her. She smirked at her aunt. "The city I was at was made of metal, you know," she explained. "And Chief Cheng was a special woman. She didn't just teach me how to expand my Iron Magic. She taught me about metal." Her smirk broadened. "And how to control all types of metal." Olivia slowly moved her right hand in a circle before abruptly pulling her hand into a fist.

Erza gasped as her armor broke free from her reign and glided over to Olivia. Erza fell to the ground, falling expertly onto her feet. She was left in a black sports bra and matching shorts. She stood back up and saw Olivia flying above her with the Adamantine Shield and armor within her grasp.

"She taught you telekinesis," Erza realized. She closed her eyes and hummed. "I see now. This whole time we have been fighting, you could have used your telekinesis to strip me of my armor." She looked back at her niece. "So, why didn't you?"

Olivia floated back to the ground with the armor and shield. When she touched ground, the armor and shield floated behind her. She answered, "Because I wanted to test my strength against you."

Erza was silent.

"When I was fighting you, I was pushing my limits," Olivia went on saying. "It felt… _great_. You're the greatest weapon specialist out there and I got to fight you. And fighting you showed me how much more I needed to improve on. But if I had used my Magic from the beginning, I—"

"That's enough."

Olivia silenced herself.

Erza smiled at her. "Fighting you made me see what I had to improve on as well. You were right to save this move until the end. The joy of battling a comrade does not come from instant victory. It comes from matching them step for step on equal ground. It comes from the fight itself. You've done well in your training these last months, Olivia, and I can see you have learned what fighting with a comrade means." She bowed. "I thank you for this battle."

Olivia bowed as well. "Thanks, Aunt Erza," she said back.

Both of them lifted themselves up.

Erza decreed, "And I think this battle is over. I forfeit."

Olivia's eyes widened. "But Aunt Erza…"

The ruins had already activated and the ground beneath Erza lit up in a glowing violet.

Erza waved off Olivia's protest. "Now that I know of your ability, I shall train until I may overcome it. But you have won this battle, Olivia. Fighting you while knowing your power wouldn't be too wise." She began to disappear as ruins crawled over her. "We will fight again soon. Until then, I wish you good luck in your future battles."

"Wait!" Olivia called. "Aunt Erza!"

Erza shook her head. "Farewell. Fight your comrades with pride." With a shimmer, she vanished alongside her Adamantine Armor.

Olivia looked at the spot with shock. "I…won…?" she whispered.

" _You've done well in your training these last months, Olivia, and I can see you have learned what fighting with a comrade means."_

She had seen the pride shining in her aunt Erza's eyes as she spoke those words. It was the look when the teacher realized their student had become the master.

Olivia tightened her fists as she broke free from her Iron Beast form. "I did it," she said quietly.

She dropped to her knees.

"I won," she whispered.

A few tears pattered onto the pavement.

 _I can't believe it…_

" _Fight your comrades with pride."_

Olivia lifted her head to skies with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

 _I'm going to make you proud, Aunt Erza! I'll make sure I fight with my comrades with pride!_

A shadow was in the corner of her eyes and Olivia turned her head to examine it. A strange smell hit her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust. It smelled positively revolting.

"What was that?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

The fight between Fire Mages was not used by fire. It was used by hand, foot, and mind.

A blow matched blow.

Jab was met with a block.

A low roundhouse kick was avoided with a jump.

A leopard fist was knocked away.

A high roundhouse kicked was met with a block.

A cross punch was met with a duck.

A butterfly kick was avoided with a backflip.

Grunt by grunt. Growl by growl. Hiss by hiss. They matched each other offensively and defensively, moving forward and backward whenever the other one did the opposite and predicting the other's moves.

Sweat clung to both of their brows as both leapt away from each other with fists made and panting on their lips.

"You've been training well, I see," Romeo breathed. "I can see your dad's technique in yours."

Igneel puffed. "Having some of my mom's Celestial Spirits train me helps too," he put in. He gave a fangy grin. "Don't tell me you're getting intimidated, old timer?" he taunted.

Romeo laughed. "Like I could get intimidated by a kid like you," he quipped back.

Igneel was about to joke back when he felt a strange presence. It felt new to him. It felt weird to him. It was dark and ominous and filled with dread and despair. He lost his fighting stance to take a sniff.

 _I haven't smelled this before. It smells…sad._

Romeo noticed Igneel pause for he lost his stance too and his face hardened. "What is it, Igneel?" he demanded.

Igneel took another sniff and wrinkled his nose. "The air," he told Romeo. "Something's wrong. I can smell it. Can't you feel it?"

Romeo paused, reading the area, before nodding. "Something's here. I don't know what, but its Magic isn't something I've experienced before."

Igneel's ears twitched as something moved. He turned his head only to catch a glimpse of something slinking into the shadows. "We're definitely not alone," he deemed lowly. "Get ready. I know they're here."

"Igneel, look up."

Igneel did so.

On the rooftops were creatures he had never seen. All of them were some sort of animal that looked as though cursed. A tiger of black and red with oversized fangs and spikes on its back. A large bird of sickly grin feathers and its beak needing to be clipped with large claws and an iron bar over its eyes. A gangly wolf with extended claws and leather wings attacked to its side, its curled tail split into two.

Romeo and Igneel leapt together, becoming back-to-back with one another, when they realized some of these creatures were on the ground, surrounding them with snarls and growls and hisses.

"These friends of yours?" Romeo asked, eyeing their new enemy.

"Not a chance," Igneel replied. "I'm not friends with familiars."

"'Familiars'?" Romeo repeated, confused.

Igneel crouched as one demented wolf dared to snap at him, baring its fangs. "Long story. I'll tell it _after_ we show these guys who their masters are."

Romeo nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Igneel grinned. "A plan that's really got my fire goin'," he stated as he lit up his fists.

Romeo grinned with him as he lit up with his fists. "Don't move until they do, Dragneel," he warned.

A large bird cawed at Igneel, making him bare his teeth in response. "No promises," he growled back.

And the two waited as they stared down their new enemies.

* * *

To say everyone was surprised at Erza's return was an understatement.

"Erza's back!"

"She lost?"

"What happened?"

As the murmurs rose, Galileo ran up to his aunt. "Livy won?" he wanted to verify.

Erza nodded. "She did," she confirmed.

Galileo crowed, pumping a fist. "Go, Livy!" he cheered.

Levy ran over to Erza as well, worry in her eyes. "Is she okay?" she asked Erza in a low voice.

Erza nodded. "She'll be fine, Levy. Don't worry," she soothed.

Levy sighed. "I know I shouldn't, but I—"

"Livy's _fine_ , Mom," Galileo assured, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Trust me. She's tougher than iron, just like Dad. Nothing can stop her."

Levy rolled her eyes, but smiled at her son. "When did you become the one to know what to say?" she teased. "Where's my little boy?"

Galileo puffed his cheeks at that. "I'm not a little boy! I'm a man!" he insisted.

Levy tapped her son's nose cheekily. "Yeah, yeah. You're my Iron Man," she teased.

Galileo nodded proudly at the title. "That's right!"

Luna walked over to the group nervously. "Aunt Erza," she started, "did you…see anything out there?"

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't. Why? Is there something wrong?" she wondered.

Luna's eyes darted around. "I'm not sure, but I feel something bad is coming. It's making my Magic warm just like last time."

Galileo looked at Luna in puzzlement. "Wait. 'Last time'?" he echoed questioningly.

Levy looked at Luna with a hard look. "Is one of them here?" she asked.

"I think so," Luna said. "I'm not sure, but it has the same presence as Zagan. And I can feel smaller presences too."

"Familiars," Levy muttered. "We need to warn the everyone right away."

"What's going on?" Galileo demanded to know. "Who is 'Zagan'? And what are these 'familiars'?"

Levy was already moving with Luna on her heels. "No time to explain! We have to warn everyone before—!"

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG._

The Lacrima Screen in the Fairy Tail guild flashed red as the warning siren went off.

And the whole guild froze.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! What's happening to Magnolia? Who's the big bad demon who wants to take over? And who are the two the Master's talking about? Find out next time on _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna peeks at you and gives a smile. "Hi, everyone! Are you ready for your Fairy Lesson!" She shuffles off. "I'm actually not teaching it to you, but a friend of mine is. Welcome Cane, Gambit of Fairy Tail!"

Chbi-Luna ushers Chibi-Cane onto the stage who whines. "Come on, beautiful, why me?" he complains.

" _Because_ you said you owed me on, _remember_?" Chibi-Luna reminds. " _And_ , I promised Silver and E I would meet them for lunch, so _there_." She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a look. "It's _one_ lesson, Cane. _Please_?"

Chibi-Cane groans. "How am I supposed to resist you when you're that cute?" He shoos her. " _Fine_. Go have fun."

Chibi-Luna already takes off, leaving a cloud of smoke. "'Kay! Bye!"

Chibi-Cane sighs. "All right, let's get this over with because I have a date later," he grumbles. "Ever heard of the forbidden holder Magic called Charm?" He walks to the chalkboard and flips it over to. A picture of the arrogant Bora surrounded by love-struck women appears on the other side. "Charm is a type of Hypnos Magic. It hypnotizes people into a state of attraction. Basically, it has you so attracted to the person, you'll do things you never thought you'd do." He smirks. "But, I've never had to put women under a spell to make them attracted to me." He flips the board again and it shows a confused Lucy looking at Borus who was being harassed by Natsu. "You can break Charm if you know you're being used. But, some specialists speculate someone can break Charm if they see their soulmate. Interesting theory, huh?" He shoves his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away. "Anyways, that's pretty much it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date with a hot brunette."

Chibi-Cane walks off screen only to poke his head back. "Oh, next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , **FAMILIAR WITH FAMILIARS**!" He salutes you and gives you a saucy smirk. "Catch you guys later."


	14. Adventure 014

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Things definitely got interesting on the last _Fairy Adventure_ , don't you think? Looks like the old Iron Maiden met with the new Iron Maiden and to say their battle would be epic was an understatement. Olivia learned how to transform into the Iron Beast! Talk about the animal inside you! Looks like Erza will be tough to beat, but don't count Olivia out just yet. Anyways, Iggy—I mean, Igneel—tried to get a sense of his direction when he was in for a literal shock. Still, at least he ran into Romeo. Fighting fire with…fire? Meanwhile, Erza and Olivia heated things up with a battle I could barely see! Erza dished out some harsh moves, but Olivia pushed them right back and had moves of her own. And even her own Iron Beast King Roar! She may not be a dragon or a Dragon Slayer, but she can definitely roar like one. As Erza and Olivia's battle came to an end, Igneel and Romeo seemed to be fighting fire without fire. Guess you don't need Magic in this battle. But their fight got interrupted by a few ugly new friends. Luna could feel a dark presence, but is it another demon? Too bad no one had time for any warning, but that's okay!

" _No time to explain! We have to warn everyone before—!"_

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG._

Wow! What a loud siren! And Igneel, are you sure these aren't friends of yours?

* * *

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG._

And the whole guild froze.

Then, erupted into chaos.

"What's happening?"

"What does the siren mean?"

"What's with the flashing red?"

"Master?"

Erza was already moving toward Freed. " _What_ is going on?" she bellowed.

Freed drew back the bangs that covered his right eyes and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes. His right eye was purple, his iris glowing. "My apologies, but there has been a breach in my ruins," he announced.

Erza seemed contemplative at the news. "Is it a civilian or another Mage?" she asked.

"Neither," Freed answered. "It's something I can't identify, but it bears a strange Magic deemed dangerous according to my ruins."

"Levy! Gary! Luna! Lucy!" Erza barked. The three ladies and one gentleman hurried over to him. Erza looked at a nervous Luna. "Luna, do you think it's a demon?"

"I-I-I think so," Luna stammered. "It feels like it. And if it is, it brought with it enough familiars to take over Magnolia."

"I was afraid of that." Erza looked at Gary and Lucy. "I need you two to pick put five Mages each to get out there and bring home any and all Mages out on the streets. Let your teammates know about the familiars only if you encounter them."

"Are you sure, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I have no choice now that they decided to come into our home. I didn't think this secret would be kept too long either way," Erza told her. "Make sure civilians stay indoors." A dark look crossed Erza's face and anyone could see the fury in her brown eyes. "We will defend our home from outsiders and make sure we show them they cannot mess with Fairy Tail or Magnolia. This is our home and these people are our family. And Fairy Tail will do what it takes to protect their family."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Erza turned to Freed as Lucy and Gary sought Mages. "Freed, cancel the fighting festival rules, but keep ruins on every building in Magnolia. Then, find Warren. I want to send a message out to anyone out there."

Freed nodded. "Yes, Master."

"What happened?" came a rushed question.

Erza looked to see Laxus hurrying over. Mira and Mary Jane were with Orochi and Mara, freshly emerged from the stairs, and Mara settling into her chair. Erza answered Laxus. "There has been a breach," she told him. "Go and release them. Have them scout."

Laxus nodded and raced back for the stairs to the lowers areas of the guild.

Erza turned to Levy. "I need you to use the guild's library and find anything on these creatures. We need _anything_ and _everything_."

"I've already checked, Master, and there is nothing down there," Levy sadly informed. "Until I meet up with Hibiki or go with Lu to the Crocus Library, we have nothing."

Erza looked displeased at that. "We have _got_ to have—"

"Wait! Jay knows something!" Luna interrupted.

Levy's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, right, Nashi's friend! She invited him to be with use for the Harvest Festival. Is he still in the infirmary?" she asked.

Luna nodded. "I don't know what he knows, but I know it can be helpful to us. I just know it," she insisted.

Levy looked at Erza. "Master?" she prompted.

Erza gave her a curt nod of permission. "Interrogate him. Hopefully, he will have something useful on how to defeat this type of enemy quicker, but don't give your hopes up," she cautioned.

"Right." Levy nodded and scurried to the infirmary.

Luna looked at the master expectantly. "What can I do, Aunt Erza?"

"Stay safe," Erza told her firmly. "I don't want you going out there."

Luna protested, "But, Aunt Erza, I—!"

"The last mission you were on, Zagan had captured you and _only_ you," Erza pointed out. "Who is to say the same won't happen again?"

"Aunt Erza—!"

"Mira!" Erza called, walking towards the Demoness.

Mira let Mary Jane in the hands of Orochi and Mara with low words before approaching Erza halfway. "What is it, Erza?"

Erza nodded at Luna. "Keep her safe and in the cellar. She is not to leave without my permission," she instructed Mira, then walked away.

Luna tried to follow her, but Mira was already tugging her away. "Aunt Erza, I can help! Aunt Erza!" she shouted uselessly. It was too late. Erza was already talking urgently with other guild members. Pleading was in Luna's eyes as she looked up at her aunt Mira. "I can help!" she insisted. "Please, Aunt Mira! I can do this!"

Mira shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lu, but you're going to have to sit out on this one."

"But my brothers and sister—!"

"Will be _fine_ ," Mira finished for her. "All of them have been training hard. Nashi has experience in this type of fight. They'll be okay."

Luna blinked her surprise. "Wait. You _know_?"

Mira nodded. "When Erza came by the house, she explained the situation to Laxus, Lance, and myself." She sighed. "I never thought demons would rise again. Not after last time."

"'Last time'?" Luna repeated in a whisper. However, Mira gave her no answer. Luna allowed Mira to guide her to the entrance of the cellar. As the two walked down the steps, Luna's thoughts went out to her guild.

 _Please, someone protect them_ , she prayed. She hoped she would hear that voice once more to tell her the wish she made had been granted.

But she heard no one.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 014**

 _Familiar with Familiars_

浸潤！私は部外者から私の家を保護します

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi walked around the city with triumph in her step. "Wow. I can't believe I beat Ellie," she murmured to herself. "She got really creative with her Magic this time. I'm surprised." She turned down a narrow street.

 _I wonder how everyone else is doing_ , she thought. _I still can't believe Aunt Erza lost to Olivia. Must have been some battle— Huh?_

Nashi stopped as she emerged from the street. She was on a street that bordered a canal and one of the bridges was to her right. She took a few more steps, looking around.

 _I walked this far? I'm not even close to the cathedral_.

She puffed and slouched at the thought.

 _Oh geez. I did all that walking for nothing… I hope no one else has gotten this—_

Nashi gasped.

 _It's oddly silence all of a sudden. I can't even hear fighting or see Lacrima Screens appearing._

She was on edge within a second.

"What is going on?" she muttered to herself. She scanned the canal and the other side of Magnolia, but all she saw was silence. She knew the civilians inside were safe and the noise within their homes was cancelled out due to the ruins.

A chill went up her spine. She felt a warm sensation pulse against her skin. "Something's not right," she deduced, shifting her eyes from side-to-side. "I can feel it. So can my Magic. It senses something dark like a dark type of Magic."

Another chill ran up her spine.

Nashi slackened at the realization and her eyes widened. "But… It couldn't be…"

 _That Magic_ … _It's the same Magic I felt with Zagan and Orias and their familiars… But that means that_ …

Something moved in the corner of her eye, and Nashi turned her head. She caught the tail end of a tail slinking into the shadows.

Nashi tensed.

A croak of laughter reached her ears.

Nashi tensed as her eyes rapidly moved from side-to-side.

More laughter. More movement.

"Who's there?" Nashi demanded.

Then it stopped.

The laughter and movement stopped.

Everything stopped.

And Nashi stilled.

She listened closely, but all she could hear was the silence. There was nothing else.

But there was a ringing silence.

Nashi's eyes slowly moved from left to right, and her eyes went on the water. The current was still and the breeze nonexistent. But she knew something was there. She could feel it. Her Magic could feel it.

Something stirred in the water.

Nashi gritted her teeth and growled lowly. "It's here!" She jumped in the air as the water suddenly burst. "Now, transform! _Divine Soul_!" The shift to her Divine Soul was quick as she barely managed to pass a liquid blast headed her way. Her Magic shattered off her skin and she was floating in the air. She looked down below her to see a demented crocodile glaring up at her with its kind in the water, hissing and snapping at her.

"Got you," Nashi smirked.

Soon, more familiars joined on land. All of them looked up at her with cold fury. She did not mind. She hated them just as much.

Nashi snickered. "You guys are pretty stupid to come during our fighting festival. You're messing with the Fairy Tail Guild." She summoned her bow and pulled back the string. Her Arrow of Light did not fail to appear and she aimed it at the canal. " _Freedom Arrow_!" she chanted as she released the arrow.

The Arrow of Light sailed before hitting the familiars in the canal. The whole canal jolted as the Arrow of Light exploded. The familiars in the water poofed into smoke.

Nashi dismissed her bow and put her hands out in front of her. " _Holy Charm_!" she chanted. The gemstones on her hands began to glow as her holy rings glowed and slipped off her waist. One Holy Ring went in front of each hand, both glowing a vibrant rainbow color. The glow of the gemstones beamed into the holy rings that took that beam and amplified it. Nashi watched as the familiars hissed and snarled as the blast came their way and hit their comrades. She moved around to catch onto the ones who attempted to run away. They poofed into smoke, much to her satisfaction.

Nashi let go of the attack and her Holy Rings slipped back on her waists loosely while the gemstones on her gloves reverted to their normal crystal glow. "Really. Did they think they could get past _me_?" she mocked, though pantingly as she floated downwards.

 _Little one_ , came Seraphim's voice, _you know better than to use that spell._

 _I'm sorry_ , Nashi breathed. She paused when she touched the ground, caught her breath, and leapt again, floating through the air. _I guess I got a little ahead of myself, huh?_

A flutter of violet cut off any more of her thoughts.

Nashi watched, entranced, as the ruins that covered the city began to glitter and change rapidly.

 _Freed must be changing the rules. Guess he realized there was a breach in the ruins and the battle's off._

A pulse shook Nashi and she felt her Magic glow on her skin. She cringed.

 _What's going on?_

Another pulse racked through the air, and she winced. She could feel her Magic pushing to protect her, but it was not enough. Nashi flew higher than the buildings to get a clear view of Magnolia. She scrutinized the town.

 _Now where is—?_

Nashi gasped.

Her eyes widened.

 _The cathedral… What… What_ **is** _that?!_

Kardia Cathedral was no more the lovely chapel she visited once and a while. Gone was its purity. Everything was washed away in a sinful color. The cathedral itself had become a darker, sinister version of itself, contradicting its purpose. Darkness blossomed from the now black stone and tainted stained glass. It was a shell of its former self. Kardia Cathedral was gone and this was its replacement.

A pulse hit Nashi and she cringed, clutching her head as she lost more altitude.

 _That's really strong negative Magic_ , she noted. _And it's all coming from the cathedral_.

She tensed.

 _I've got to tell the others. They need to be warned!_

Nashi instantly took off in skies, her eyes set solely on Fairy Tail.

A flash of colored fire caught her eyes.

Nashi sighed and adjusted her course. Her Magic flowered through her and a pink glow covered her body.

 _You idiot_ , she deemed. _Can't believe I'm going to have to save you too_.

The Magic shattered off and angelic wings flapped and pushed Nashi to an ever faster speed.

* * *

For two Fire Mages, taking out familiars was nothing, if not easy. Romeo used his Purple Flare to slam a group of familiars against a building. The ruins appeared, protecting the building, but the familiars disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If only all opponents were this easy to deal with," Romeo grunted as a new group of familiars replaced their fallen.

Igneel grinned at that. "I know you're this easy to take down," he jested. He crouched low to the ground and set his right leg ablaze. " _Flame Wheel_!" He did a low roundhouse kick with fire lashing out and taking out the familiars around him. The familiars disappeared in smoke. However, as Igneel stood up, more of their kin took the place of their fallen.

"Didn't get enough?" he goaded. He punched his fists together and set them on fire. "Good. If you think I'm backing down, you've got another thing coming!" His red fire crawled all over his body like a curious kitten, purring all the while. "Let's kick this into _Overheat_!" he commanded. His flames instantly flared up and fanned out. To him, the new wave of heat was welcome. But to the familiars, they backed away warily.

Igneel's grin broadened. " _Red Burst_!" he shouted. His flames roared as they fanned out. The familiars vocalized their distress as the flames hit them. Many disappeared at the touch of the flames and a burst of spoke.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Igneel dismissed his flames and turned his head to see Romeo. He had created a shield of his blue flames, but released his flames after a moment. He gave Igneel a teasing look. "What, are you trying to burn me too?" Romeo asked good-humoredly.

Igneel shrugged. "Anything to win this fight," he jested.

A growl warned the two of them.

A hard glint came into both of the eyes of the Fire Mages.

Familiars surrounded them once again, their eyes burning in hatred and bloodlust. Igneel and Romeo stood back to back. Igneel's eyes ran over the number of familiars around them. "Man, these guys just don't quit, do they?" he muttered.

Romeo smirked. "Heh. Getting scared, _kid_?"

Igneel smirked back, fangs and all. "Like these punks could scare me, _old-timer_. I'm more worried about you, old-timer. Wouldn't want you throwing out your back in the middle of battle."

"Watch it with the age stuff, kid, before I show you what it means to have a broken back," Romeo threatened good-naturedly.

A familiar broke rank, charging top-speed at Romeo. He sighed. "Come _on_. You'll _have_ to do better than _that_. _Purple Flare_!" Purple flames erupted on Romeo's hand. He lashed them out and they created a large and fiery hand. The hand smacked down the familiar, causing it to poof back into smoke.

With one fallen, five more appeared, battle-ready and muscles tensed.

"Damn," Romeo swore. "One goes, more show up."

"Getting scared, _old-timer_?" Igneel smirked.

Romeo snorted. "Like these punks could scare me, _kiddo_ ," he said, mocking Igneel's words.

" _Seven Stars_!"

The familiars let out noises of distress as explosions came to be, making all of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Igneel stamped his foot childishly. "You couldn't have left any of them for me?" he whined in a loud voice. " _Seriously_? You're such a killjoy."

A snort. "Geez, such an ungrateful little shit."

The Fire Mages looked—one in annoyance, the other in shock—as Nashi touched the ground, flapping her wings once. She shot Igneel a glare.

"Don't think I saved you because I wanted to, little shit," she sneered.

Igneel crossed his arms over his chest and sat down, crisscrossed. He looked like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. Head down, he grumbled, "Like I need you to save me. You're not even that great. Stupid, bitchy older sisters."

Nashi raised a fist threateningly and her eye twitched. "What did you say, you little shit?" she snarled.

Romeo was the only one who was still gazing at Nashi's new form in shock and awe. "You can turn into that?" he asked her. He looked at Igneel and pointed at Nashi. "She can turn into that?"

"Yeah, but it's not even that pretty," Igneel mumbled. " _Ow!_ " He clutched his head while Nashi loomed over him, anger in her eyes. He glared at her. "What was that for?" he spat.

Nashi raised a fist again. "You don't just insult a woman like that!" she scolded. "I save you and _this_ is the repayment I get?"

"Yeah, well, I never asked you to do that. I could've stopped them all by myself," Igneel pointed out.

Nashi huffed and looked away. "Yeah, but so what? I still saved you."

Igneel blinked once before a sly grin was on his face. "You were worried about me," he accused.

Nashi blushed, but would not look at him. "No, I wasn't!" she denied vigorously.

"Aw, sis, you actually care!" Igneel teased.

Nashi blushed harder. "Sh-Sh-Shut up! I don't!" she insisted.

"You do!" Igneel cheered. "You care!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

" _I don't!"_

" _You do!"_

Romeo watched the two siblings bicker with one eye twitching.

 _Are they serious right now?_

"You _totally care_!" Igneel raised up and poked Nashi's nose. "You love me!"

"Um, _duh_. Of _course_ I love you," Nashi said in an obvious tone, though she looked uncomfortable. "But don't think I care! I just—!"

"Hey, Nashi?"

Nashi stopped her rambling to look at Igneel. He looked up at her with a soft look in his onyx eyes. "Thanks, sis," he appreciated quietly.

Nashi smiled back at him. "You're welcome." She reached over and ruffled his hair. "You little shit," she teased.

Igneel instantly whined, swatting her hand away. "Bitch! Don't mess with my hair!"

"You deserve it, you little shit! Now you're in my debt! And I'm _so_ going to use it against you!" Nashi cackled.

"I take it all back! You don't care about me!" Igneel cried, trying to get Nashi away from him.

A laugh.

Nashi and Igneel froze. They turned and looked at Romeo who was chuckling into his hands. He realized they were staring at him and waved them off.

"Don't worry about me," Romeo brushed off with a grin. "You two just remind me of your parents."

Both of them blinked once, twice, t— " _What?_ " they exclaimed

Romeo laughed. "Even the facial expressions too! You're definitely your parents' kids." He looked over at Nashi. "But Nashi, congrats on the new soul. Sorry for my shock."

Nashi waved it off. "It's fine. I showed it off at the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."

"I was helping Freed with a few others to make sure the battle was prepped and ready," Romeo explained. "But thanks for saving us."

"We totally didn't even need it though," Igneel muttered under his breath.

Nashi looked back at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. " _What was that?"_

Igneel shook his head and waved his arms frantically. _"Nothing!_ It was _nothing!"_

Nashi looked back at Romeo and the light in her eyes faded into something serious. "But I did come here for a reason and not a good one at that," she warned the two of them.

"Wait," Romeo interrupted. "Can someone explain to me what is going on and what exactly were those things that just attacked us?"

Nashi and Igneel exchanged a glance before nodding.

°•°•°•°

When both were finished, Romeo seemed grave, not at all surprised. "And they're all over Magnolia?" he asked.

"I'm certain about that," Nashi answered. "And that's not all. I was flying when—"

Igneel looked at Nashi incredulously. "You were allowed to fly that high? Then, how come I got shocked when I was on a roof?" he complained.

"Freed must have changed the ruins," Romeo muttered. "They must have breached his ruins somehow, so he's making it fair for us to find a way back to the guild." He looked at Igneel. "Our fight will have to wait," he told him.

Igneel did not seem too upset about it. Rather, he looked somber too. "I'll beat you one day. But we've got to protect our home from these guys before anything," he growled.

Romeo nodded, and Nashi spoke. "I know that whatever demon is making these familiars is in the cathedral."

A though donned on Igneel. "Where the mystery boss is supposed to be," he realized.

Nashi nodded, but looked at the ground with a hard frown. "Kardia Cathedral isn't the same as before," she warned. "All the negative Magic warped it into something else. It's not the cathedral that belongs to Magnolia."

Igneel smacked a fist into an open hand. "Then, we'll just have to bring back the cathedral that belongs here," he decided boldly.

"No." Romeo's voice was sharp with authority. "We are to head back to Fairy Tail first and convene with the others before we do anything. We're going to need everyone's help to do this, not just us," he added when Nashi looked like she wanted to protest.

Igneel's ears twitched. Instantly, he was on his feet and his fists ready. His eyes shifted all around him. "And we better do it fast because we've got some unfriendly company," he growled quietly.

Just as he spoke, shadows appeared, surrounding the three Fairy Tail Mages. The shadows wriggled.

Nashi and Romeo flanked Igneel's side.

Out of the shadow came a legion of familiars with their eyes a-gleaming and their claws and teeth at the ready.

"Igneel," Nashi said quietly, "Uncle Romeo and I will give you some cover fire, but you need to go to the guild."

Igneel shook his head. "Not happening," he refused. "I can't leave you to fight while I run off like some coward."

"You'll be getting us extra help this way," Romeo said. "Don't worry about us. Both of us can handle ourselves. Get to the guild and report back to the master."

As more familiars appeared, Igneel protested. "Why can't we all go?"

Nashi shook her head. "We can't allow familiars to overrun the city. Like it or not, Uncle Romeo and I have a greater stamina and greater control of our Magic than you and if we get overwhelmed, I can fly us out of here. Go to the guild."

Igneel looked at his sister with firm eyes. "I'm not leaving you," he said.

Nashi offered him a soft smile. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself, you little shit," she assured. "But you don't know what these guys are capable of."

"Neither does Uncle Romeo," Igneel argued.

"No, _but_ I'm not letting you fight this time. Go to the guild."

"This is so unfair!" Igneel snapped. "You just want all the fun to yourself!"

"Guys," Romeo called, "they're getting restless."

True to his word, the familiars were taking up formation, readying their launch of attacks. It seemed like a black-furred lion with a fluffed mane and painfully long claws was their leader and growled orders. The familiars moved at its command, never losing sight of the three of them.

" _Go_ ," Nashi insisted.

"Not without you," Igneel said stubbornly.

Nashi looked past Igneel and at Romeo. Understanding passed between them.

Romeo nodded.

"This is for your own good," Nashi cautioned.

Igneel looked at Nashi in confusion. "What are you—?"

Nashi raised her hands in the air. " _Swords of Justice_!" she cried. Pink energy gathered in her hands and in moments Urim and Thurimm were in her hands, their silver gleaming in the sunlight. With a fierce battle cry, Nashi flew off into battle. She headed straight towards the black lion.

" _Nashi_!" Igneel shouted, his fists blazing. "Damn, bitchy sister, wait up!" He took a step and found himself wrapped in purple fire. "What—?" He looked at Romeo confusedly. "What are you doing?"

"This is for your own good, kid," Romeo muttered. He grabbed hold of the fiery stream that connected him to Igneel and yanked hard before launching Igneel into the sky.

Igneel flew into the sky with wide-eyes and twisted his body to see Romeo watching him while Nashi battled it out with several familiars. "Wait! Romeo! Nashi!" he screeched.

Romeo cupped his hands near his mouth and shouted, "Get to the guild! Find the others! Tell the master!" As he yelled, a few familiars snuck up behind him. Romeo quickly turned his attention to them with a whip made of purple fire and lashed it at them.

The last thing Igneel saw as he sailed the sky was Nashi crying out as a familiar bit into one of her wings. She turned around and slashed it, causing it to disappear.

Her eyes flickered up.

Guilty chocolate met with betrayed onyx.

His eyes looked away.

* * *

Mystogan flipped in the air as he avoided poisonous darts heading his way. When he landed on the ground in a crouch, he raised two fingers and circled them in the air in front of him. " _Umbra…Impact_!" He pointed the two fingers at the group of familiars and a dark beam bolted out. It hit the group of familiars, causing them to turn into smoke that dissipated in the air.

Luke stood in the middle of a swarm of familiars. They spat attacks, but he kept a cube shield surrounding him. For each blast coming at him, it reflected and attacked the one who sent it to him. The ones trying to bite and claw at him bounced back, landing ungracefully onto their feet and glowering at him. Luke shifted his eyes around before pushing his shield out and out and out, forcing the familiars near him to be shoved back. He let out a grunt as he pushed his shield out one last final time. It broke, but it served as a distraction. He was quick to deliver his next attack. He raised his hands to either side of him and closed his eyes. His golden Magic outlined his body, starting from his legs and working its way up. He opened his eyes and, rather than those amber orbs, both eyes were a glowing gold. " _Jyōti_ ," he rumbled.

The spell took effect.

The familiars voiced their displeasure and agitation as Luke's Magic ensnared them. They were lifted off the ground slowly. Some of them struggled to get back to the ground while others struggled to get to him. But they were far too trapped in his Magic to move.

Luke put his hands above him and brought them together. He gradually brought his hands down to his torso and closed his eyes. He bowed. " _Namaste_ ," he murmured.

The familiars began to disappear. Golden Magic blanketed their bodies and, particle by particle, the familiars surrounding him disappeared into golden sparkles. Once all were gone, Luke straightened up and opened his eyes; they were back to a clear burnt amber. The outline on his body went away.

Mystogan looked over at Luke in pride as he stood up, unperturbed at the familiars creeping up on him. "You mastered Meditate. I'm impressed. Good work," he complimented as he easily dodged three disfigured wild cats aiming their claws and fangs at him.

A glow of victory was in Luke's eyes as he bowed at the praise. "Thank you, sensei."

Mystogan nodded as he punched away a few familiars and ducked from a purple jet stream. "I'll have to work with you more on your Zen Magic in our next training session, but would you excuse me for a moment." He paused and pushed up his glasses. He frowned at the familiars around him. "You all really know how to crash a party, don't you?" he sighed pitifully. "Normally, I enjoy a challenge and would take my time, but you're too much of a nuisance for me to want to now. Shame. You really know how to spoil a good time."

The anger in the familiars' voices increased.

Mystogan smiled. " _Hmm_. Well then. I guess it simply can't be helped." His smile dropped to a frown as his Magic Circle appeared beneath his feet. It illuminated his hair and darkened his eyes. A glint appeared in them. " _Ejecta! Activate_!" Red Magic crowded around Mystogan, intertwined with golden streaks. For a moment, the Magic supercharged Mystogan.

But that was until the spell took effect.

It came in waves from Mystogan's mid-section. Rings of red and gold spread out like a ripple in a pond. Ring after ring came and kept going and going with no destination in mind. The familiars hissed, snarled, growled, snapped their jaws, lashed their tails, as the rings came to them. The effect was instant. The familiars hit with each ring poofed into smoke without hesitation. Row upon row of familiars disappeared in smoke. Luke watched in amazement as they all disappeared from the fight before looking back at his teacher. Mystogan was always powerful, but being able to see him there, standing proud and bold with his Magic forcing him to glow and wind to swirl around him—it was awe-inspiring.

The Magic Circle eventually retracted and gradually, the glow receded and Mystogan was back to his regular self, glasses in all.

Mystogan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I, uh, guess I overdid it, didn't I?" he supposed.

Luke's eyebrow twitched as he noticed the ground surrounding them was torn up. "Just a little bit," he agreed as he saw the damage.

 _Though, without Uncle Freed's ruins, sensei might've destroyed half the town._

"Well, at least the mayor can start the road construction he's been going on about," Mystogan said with cheer.

 _I don't think this was the way to go about it_ , Luke sweatdropped. "So, what's our next move, sensei?" he asked aloud.

Mystogan straightened at the topic. "In a case like this, getting back to the guild is a priority. We need to reconvene with everyone else before we try anything else." He looked around down the street. "Perhaps we can even find our guild mates still out on the streets and return back to the guild to wait for instruction. I'm sure the master is already sending out search parties, and I know Warren is still fighting out here. He'll need Warren to send out a message to the guild."

Luke walked over to Mystogan, but did not notice how his shadow detached behind him and began to swirl and morph. "Why don't you use your telepathy, sensei?" he asked.

"I haven't practiced enough to cover a whole city," Mystogan confessed. "And, even if I could, I can't keep a stable connection unless it's with a small team of people. I don't have the concentration like Warren to keep the connection flowing between the guild."

Luke nodded in agreement. He did not notice his shadow was beginning to submerge from the ground with gleaming fangs and sharp eyes. "Should we make finding Warren our priority?" he questioned.

Mystogan shook his head, and turned to Luke. "No. We should—" He noticed the shadow and raised a hand. "Luke! _Move_!" he ordered.

Luke turned his head, but it was too late. The familiar completed its body and took form of a large python, its jaws wide open as it lunged at Luke.

Mystogan began his spell. " _Pyro_ —!"

" _Iron Fang!"_

The python was pelted with two large fangs made of pure iron. It reverted into smoke in an instant, and the iron fangs shimmered and disappeared only a few seconds after.

Mystogan released his Magic and lowered his hand. Luke and Mystogan looked up. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Feet landed. A smug smirk. "Take a picture, _Misty-kinz_. It'll last longer," she quipped.

Mystogan was the first to regain his tongue. "Livy, I—… I had no idea that you…" He trailed off.

"You look… _different,"_ Luke said with as much tact as he could muster.

Olivia stopped before them, her tail flicking as a habit of hers. She looked at her wings before looking back at their stunned expressions. Her smirk broadened. "I learned a new skill while I trained for those months I was on my mission." Her smirk turned into a frown. "But that'll have to wait. I'm sure you guys have noticed those weirdo monsters running around."

Mystogan nodded. "They're called 'familiars' actually," he informed her, pushing up his glasses. "But we don't have time to explain. We need to get back to the guild." He looked at her wings. "Flying works?" he wanted to check.

Olivia nodded. "We can fly back to the guild, but we need to be quick. These things can respawn faster than I've ever seen." She looked at Luke. "What about you? Can you fly yet?"

Luke looked startled Olivia was talking to him and blushed in shame. "Well, uh, no," he admitted.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and looked at Mystogan. "Aren't you his teacher? Shouldn't you be teaching him Flight Magic?"

"It's not a skill I want him to learn until he masters the work I've given to him," Mystogan explained. "Besides, flying without wings or armor is difficult."

Olivia snickered behind her hand. "Oh, yeah. I forgot all those times you cried when you kept falling on your fat ass trying to fly."

Luke looked at Mystogan in surprise. "You really cried, sensei?"

" _Don't speak about that again_!" Mystogan barked, embarrassment written on his face as he wagged an accusing finger at Olivia. "I'll fly first and make sure nothing happens to the two of you." Mystogan lifted off without another word, muttering curses underneath his breath.

Olivia shook her head as Luke approached her and put a hand on her hip, watching him climb higher into the sky. "Hasn't changed a bit," she sighed. She looked at Luke and jerked her head to behind her. "Hop on my back, kiddo. You're flying with me since your precious 'sensei' isn't too happy with me."

Luke nodded quickly. "Oh. Okay." He went behind Olivia as she crouched and awkwardly climbed onto her back.

Olivia laughed when she felt Luke hold onto the pauldrons of her armor. "You can hold onto my neck, you know." She turned her head and flashed him a fangy smile. "I promise you I have all my shots, unlike my idiot twin, so don't worry," she joked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, okay." Slowly, he slid his hands off her pauldrons and wrapped them around her neck.

"Hang on, kiddo. You're lighter than Leo, so this shouldn't be a problem." Olivia took off from the ground, careful not to jolt him.

Luke watched in wild fascination as the street was underneath him, growing a little smaller with each second.

 _So, this is what flight feels like? It's…liberating._

Olivia trailed behind Mystogan who fly in the sky with his arms crossed her and denial on his lips. She chortled. " _Aw_. Did I hurt Misty-kinz's feelings?" she cooed.

Mystogan pouted. " _No_ ," he grumbled. "And I told you to stop calling me that."

Luke looked at the back of Olivia's head and cleared his throat. "So, uh, did sensei really cry when he couldn't fly?" he asked her.

Olivia sniggered. "Definitely. He was such a huge crybaby back then. He got embarrassed at _every_ – _little_ – _thing_. And don't even get me started on the time when he asked Aunt Mira for Transformation Magic and he—"

" _Don't tell him that_!"

"Sorry, not sorry, _Misty-kinz_!"

" _Olivia_ ….!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale dashed on the rooftops, leaping from roof to roof. Normally, if he was doing a routine surveillance, he would be casually strolling on the rooftops. However, that was not the case. He did a front tuck onto the next building and paused to steady himself before taking up his pace once more. He threw himself to the ground when he felt an attack aiming for his back, somersaulted and pivoted so he was facing his attacker. His _attackers_.

A horde of familiars was facing him, taking up the roofs as they followed his every move.

 _They attack so recklessly. Thank God Uncle Freed has ruins on the buildings. But unless I'm on the ground, I can't use any earth attacks._

Gale rose to his feet. He smirked.

 _Too bad for them I know something else._

Gale raised a hand in the air and shouted, " _Onyx Scythe_!" His Magic materialized in his hand and Gale gripped the handle, expertly twirling it around his body as it shifted and morphed into its final shape. He slammed the staff onto the ground and his Magic shattered off his scythe. The blade was long and curved around him. A thin strip of red onyx was on the bottom of the blade, but black was its prominent color. Gale smirked as he saw the familiars had now surrounded him on all sides. "Heh. Real nice of you shits to show up during our Battle of Fairy Tail," he spoke. "Makes it even more interesting. An actual battle."

The leader of the horde of familiars—a walking salamander with scales blue as the night sky and a poisonously black tongue—made a strange noise, and the familiars responded by raising their hackles and fluffing up their fur to be more intimidating.

Gale tsked. "But as much fun as this will be because we all know I'm going to send your asses back to where you can from, I'll have to cut this short." His smirk broadened and he closed his eyes.

 _Chocolate eyes, big and innocent._

 _A smile, encouraging and bright._

"You see, I promised someone important to me I'd win for them. And I may not be a Celestial Wizard, but I take my promises seriously."

The familiars shifted in a formation their leader gave to them.

Gale did not flinch. "So, _thanks_ for making this year much more interesting, but I'm not interested." Easily, he wielded the scythe and spun it around him. "Trust me when I say I'll enjoy kicking your asses." He stopped the scythe, pointing the blade down with two hands gripping the staff part of it.

He opened his eyes—

—and they were a dangerously glowing ruby.

"Because you're not only messing with the promise I made to a friend; you're messing with my home. And I can't take that hands down." Gale showed them his fangs. "So why don't you come at me and see what battling a Fairy Tail member feels like?" he taunted.

That was all it took for the salamander to make a noise and raise a clawed hand.

The familiars attacked.

Gale was quick to slice at the ones that approached him first. He cut through two before spinning around and slicing at two more who dared approached him. They burst into smoke, but others came.

And Gale was ready.

He swept with the scythe in a low attack before using his staff to butt them away. Claws slashed at him, but with his blade, he shoved them away. Slash, twirl, hack, dodge, block—nothing new to him. His aunt Erza and his uncle Gray helped him better control his weapon skills. Uncle Gray helped him create his weapons and learn how to form them with his unique gemstones, but it was his aunt Erza who taught him the art of being a weapon specialist.

" _A weapon is an extension of you_ ," Aunt Erza taught. " _The weapon decides the outcome of a battle, not you. Only a true weapons master understands the meaning between fighting and wielding_."

Gale set his staff down and balanced his weight as he leapt and spun on his staff, kicking away enemies. He landed back on his feet and slashed to the side, eradicating five more familiars.

To fight with a weapon was a reckless parry, an ungraceful slash there, eyes focusing on the opponent alone and never looking at the surroundings for guidance, the mind intent on landing blows than to see the bigger picture. But to wield a weapon meant a wide stance, meant a lower body, meant an effortless grip on not a weapon, but an extension of his body. As he turned his grip and did a low sweep with his scythe to turn a group of familiars crowding him into smoke, he knew in reality while he may hold the scythe, the scythe decided who lived and died.

Gale put the scythe above him and twirled it so fast, a breeze was born. It was a fast wind in a hurry to be somewhere else and had no time for dillydallying. It blew away the familiars trying to attack him and knocked them into their brethren. Satisfied with the temporary distraction, Gale twirled the scythe down, his eyes shifting around him. He felt his Magic pulse through the scythe who reciprocated eagerly. The blade was consumed in his Magic, but he cared little.

"Prepare yourselves," Gale said lowly, "for the weapon of… _the_ _Grim Reaper_! _Onyx Death Scythe_!"

All of a sudden, the blade grew three times its size in a raging black with slicked-back spikes. It did not look solid as the black material shifted around with a thin layer of red outlining it, but anyone knew not to let the blade touch them. The blade expanded so its curve went on either side of the staff. A giant red skull sat in the middle with glaring red eyes and no lower jaw.

Gale raised his death scythe as though it were a bat and his smirk was malicious. "I call upon the sacred spell to destroy the souls of the damned. Now! Reap their souls!" Gale swung his death scythe and—

 _BAM_.

A body slammed into Gale, making both of them squawk in surprise.

Gale lost focus as his death scythe shimmered out of existence and he and the thing that crashed into him fell off the roof. Gale was able to regain enough sense as he passed a balcony and grabbed onto the ledge. He kept his grip firm as whatever crashed into him hit the ground with a noisy grunt. He looked down.

His eyes widened.

"The Hell was that for, _dumbass_?" Gale demanded.

Igneel groaned as he picked himself up while Gale carefully swung his body onto a wall, half-sliding half-climbing down the wall.

"Ugh… Wha…?" Igneel moaned as Gale dropped to the ground.

Gale walked over to Igneel and loomed over him, disapproval in his eyes. "Seriously? Crashing into me like that? You lookin' for a fight?" he grumbled.

Igneel snorted, still a little disoriented. "Like I'd want to fight with a loser like you. We both know who'd win," he mocked as he looked up at Gale.

Gale rolled his eyes and offered a hand. Igneel looked at the hand, then back at Gale who looked away with a scowl on his face.

"Don't take this wrong way. I'm not helping because I want to," Gale rumbled.

A hand reached up and clasped an arm.

Gale clasped Igneel's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Igneel gave Gale a nod. "Thanks," he appreciated before both of them dropped their hands. He put a hand to shield his eyes as he looked at the buildings above them. The salamander was giving orders to the familiars it led. "I didn't mean to interrupt your fight or anything. I was thrown to get back to the guild and this is where I ended up, I guess," he supposed.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Hold up. Did you say 'thrown'?" he questioned.

Igneel nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Romeo and I were in a fight and a bunch of familiars showed up. Nashi showed up when we were getting a little overwhelmed and had Uncle Romeo throw me towards the guild." He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "Now, they're just hogging all the fun to themselves. How selfish," he mumbled.

Gale grew serious. "These guys aren't anything to joke about," he cautioned. "I've fought them before, but the ones I'm seeing now seem dumber than the ones I fought in the summit."

Igneel considered this. "Do you know how far away from the guild we are?"

"We have a few more blocks to cover," Gale informed him. "What's the rush?"

"Nashi says the cathedral turned into some Hell-hole instead of a chapel and thinks whatever is making the familiars is coming from there." Determined onyx clashed with powerful ruby. "I've got to get back to the guild and warn everyone."

Gale gave Igneel a long look. Then, he nodded. "I see." He closed his eyes and smirked. "I'll make sure the fire-maniac gets back to the guild. You're going to need my help with all these guys."

Both ignored the fact that they were now outnumbered.

Igneel tched and smirked back. "I think it's the other way around. I mean I _am_ the awesome Igneel Dragneel after all." He rubbed under his nose with a haughty look on his face. "You wouldn't have even last amongst these things on the roof. I saved you."

"I had them perfectly until you showed up!" Gale snapped at him, eyes glaring. "But if you think you can take them on better than I can, then fine. Let's make a bet: whoever gets rid of the most familiars has the loser do whatever the winner wants for a whole day."

Igneel nodded, mischief in his eyes. "Deal," he agreed. "Sounds easy enough to me. Get ready to be a precious little maid, Redfox."

Gale took the taunting in stride. "I think you should prepare yourself to me my little maid, Dragneel."

The salamander made a low hiss and the legion of familiars battened down.

Igneel and Gale leapt back to back, their fists at the ready.

"Ready?" Igneel prompted.

Gale nodded as he eyed a snarling wolfish creature. "Ready for you to lose," he sneered.

Igneel burst his fists into flames.

Black energy surrounded Gale's fists.

" _Red…"_

" _Terra…"_

" _Fire Dragon's…Rooooooooooooooar!"_

Igneel and Gale watched in confusion as passionate flames circled them, destroying every single familiar on sight without a hitch. As Igneel looked at the scorch marks in the ground, his eyes widened. "No _way_ … There's only one person that can do that and it's—"

"Yo! Igneel, Gale, what's up?" came a jovial greeting.

Gale and Igneel looked up together at the building they previously fell from. There stood Natsu, scarf waving, hair tussled, and a sunny grin on his face as he waved at them.

" _Dad?!_ " Igneel exclaimed.

There came an irate grumble. "Geez, Salamander, next time, save some for me."

Natsu threw his words of his shoulder. "Well, move fast next time! Sheesh! And I thought Lucy was slow!"

Gajeel appeared a moment later, standing beside Natsu with a fangy grin and red eyes a lit. He nodded to the two below them. "'Sup, pipsqueak, little Salamander," he greeted with a raise of his hand.

" _Dad?!_ " Gale exclaimed.

"What are you two _doing_ here?" Gale and Igneel chorused in question. they realized they had, they instantly leapt away from each other to glare at the other while pointing an accusing finger. "Stop copying me!" they growled. " _No_! _You_ stop copying _me_!"

Gajeel watched them argue in sync in amusement. "Heh. Didn't think your kid could be as annoying as you, Salamander," he commented.

"Hey, if you're not going to say anything nice, then keep your stupid thoughts to yourself!" Natsu scolded him.

"I said it first!" Igneel and Gale claimed. " _No_! _I_ did! _No_! _I_ did!"

Gajeel and Natsu half-slid half-climbed down the building and walked over to their sons. Natsu instantly put Igneel in a headlock. "What's up with you two fighting, loser?" he grinned as Igneel struggled to get out of his hold.

"You fight all the time, Pops, so don't even try to make it seem like you're the angel," Igneel shot back.

Natsu only gripped him tighter. "Want to say that again?" he dared.

Gale winced as a rough hand came down on his head. He looked up to see his father grinning down at him with soft affection. "Nice to see you here, pipsqueak. Good job getting Salamander's kid riled up," he praised.

Gale grinned and father and son spared a look at Natsu choking his own son. "Not like it was hard," Gale said arrogantly. "He's not really the brightest gem I've seen."

Gajeel snorted. "Ain't that right?"

Natsu and Igneel stopped fighting to give Gajeel and Gale a blank look. Both blinked twice and tilted their heads in the same direction as a puppy who did not understand. "What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison.

Gajeel cackled. "Something too complex for that small mind of yours to understand, Salamander."

Natsu looked away as he released Igneel and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can be complex too, you know," he pouted.

"No. You can't," Igneel, Gajeel, and Gale deadpanned.

Natsu sulked at that, reducing to shunning them and crouching on the ground as he drew patterns on the scorched stone. "I can be complex," he mumbled.

Igneel patted his father's shoulder consolingly. "You're about as complex as two plus two," he admitted.

Natsu's mood dampened further. "You _suck_ at comforting…"

Gale looked at Gajeel. "So, what are you two doing over here? Shouldn't you both be elsewhere?" he asked.

"Titania sent us out here to take care of these little suckers running around the place." Gajeel looked thoughtful. "You know, they kind of remind me of how you and the twins used to be: annoying as Hell and running around everywhere."

Gale gawked at his snickering father. " _Was that supposed to make me feel better?!"_

Igneel stood up and looked at Gajeel, perplexed. "Why'd Aunt Erza send out you two? Shouldn't we be heading back to the guild?"

Natsu snapped out of his mood as a serious air came about him. He shook his head. "No. Gajeel and I have a job to take care of, and we're going to finish it."

Igneel nodded in agreement. "Well, Nashi says the cathedral has been—"

"We know," Gajeel grunted. He jerked his head over to Natsu. "Salamander felt it too."

Igneel and Gale looked surprised at that. "You _did_?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Bunch of strange Magic coming from there." He exchanged a glance with Gajeel who nodded. His eyes turned onto the young Mages. "You two should go check it out," he decided.

" _What_?" Gale squawked.

Igneel looked uneasy. "But, we should—"

"Look, if you two want to run back to the guild, then fine," Gajeel rumbled. "We ain't stoppin' ya."

"But we have to show these guys they messed with the wrong town," Natsu growled, anger flashing in his eyes. "You don't just barge into our home and mess up our festival. We're not letting them get away with this."

"So, what's it going to be?" Gajeel asked. "You two going back to the guild and wait for orders or go knockin' on Heaven's door and go to church like good, little boys?"

Igneel looked over at Gale.

A message passed between onyx and ruby.

Gale gave Igneel a small nod.

Igneel grinned at Natsu, firing lighting his eyes. "Let's show these punks to never mess with the Fairy Tail Guild or our home." He turned back to Gale and walked over to him. "You know, that gem stuff you do might come in handy," he figured. He raised a hand. "You in?"

Gale grinned and raised a hand as well. "Like I could let a dumbass like you fight on your own."

And the two high-fived.

Gajeel put a hand on both their heads and ruffled their hair. "Don't get yourselves killed. Your moms would freak if they found out, and then we're the ones paying for it," he joked.

Both boys broke free from Gajeel, and Gale gave him a thumbs-up. "No worries, old man. I'll keep Fire Freak and me safe and sound and be back in time to help with Fantasia," he promised.

Gajeel chuckled. "Atta boy. Just be careful, ya got me, pipsqueak?"

Gale nodded. "Loud and clear, old man."

Gajeel added in a lower tone, "You've done me and your mom proud ever since you were born, and I want you to remember this, so listen closely. I don't know what you're going to see in that church. Could be Hell. Could be something else. Whatever it is, you can get by it. You're not just a Fairy Tail member—you are my _son_. You ain't going to lose."

Gale looked at his father in awe. "Dad..." He shook his head and flashed his fangs at Gajeel. "Don't sweat it, old man. I ain't losin'. And, besides"—he blushed—"I already promised someone I'd win. I can't let you or he— _them_ down."

"And you won't," Gajeel said, confident. "Just keep up that attitude, pipsqueak, and know what you're fighting for comes from the heart. I have faith in you." With one of his rare smiles, he added, "And I know so does she."

Gale could already see her. Those eyes staring up at him in warmth and her bright smile. He nodded at his father's words. "Don't worry, old man. I know," he assured. "And thanks."

Gajeel grinned and patted Gale's shoulder. "No problem, pipsqueak."

Igneel had walked over to Natsu and gave him a determined smile. "You know, a fight like this has got my fire goin' just thinking about it," he told him.

Natsu clamped a hand on Igneel's shoulder. "That's the spirit!" he cheered. "Don't lose that fighting spirit either, okay?"

Igneel nodded. "Right."

Natsu nodded back and turned his head in the direction of the cathedral. "Igneel?"

The boy in question looked attentive. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Inside that cathedral, I don't know what you're going to face. Who knows and who cares? But you have to promise you're going to give it all you got, and then some." Natsu turned back to Igneel with his happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "I don't doubt for a second that it'll get tough in there, but I know you can do it." He poked Igneel's chest. "You've got the fire of me and your grandpa in there. And we'll both be there with ya, fighting right beside ya."

"Can't you come with us?" Igneel asked hopefully.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah. I've got a job to do with Gajeel to show these guys they don't mess with Fairy Tail's hometown. But don't worry," he added when uncertainty passed in Igneel's eyes. "Just remember: we're all in this together."

Igneel looked at his dad for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. We're in this together," he agreed.

Natsu hummed and patted Igneel's shoulder before holding up a fist. "Go show 'em to never mess with our guild, got it?"

Igneel bumped Natsu's fist. "Yeah. I've got a fire goin' thinking about all the ass I'm going to kick. MJ will be _begging_ to be my partner afterwards."

A snort. "Don't get ahead of yourself, _Dragqueen_."

Natsu and Igneel turned to see Gale and Gajeel walking over to them. Gale stopped in front of Igneel with his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. "I bet I'm going to have to save you and fight the guy myself," he went on to say.

"You couldn't even beat those familiars on the roof," Igneel pointed out.

Gale glared at him. "If you hadn't crashed into me, I would've been just fine," he snapped.

Before Igneel could deliver a retort, Gajeel cackled. "Heh. Just like watching you and me fight, eh, Salamander?"

Natsu nodded proudly as their sons looked up at them. "Got that right! Like looking in a small mirror!"

Gajeel offer Natsu a teasing look. "You're pretty small yourself, Salamander," he pointed out.

Natsu gave him a smug look in reply. "Well, Lucy doesn't seem to think so." He looked back at the two young Mages and offered them a wink and a thumbs-up. "Good luck you two! Stick to the rooftops so you don't lose your way."

"Use that nose too," Gajeel advised. "Pipsqueak, you may not smell it yet, but you will recognize it before anyone else since you've fought these things before. Don't always use your eyes."

Gale nodded and walked away, and Igneel gave them an easy smile as he waved and followed Gale. "Don't worry! We can do this!" he promised. "See ya later!" As Gale became climbing the building, Igneel quickly followed as though not to be outdone by him.

Gajeel sighed and closed his eyes. "Wonder if we did the right thing?" he muttered.

A hand touched his shoulder. Gajeel opened an eye to see Natsu looking up at the building solemnly.

"No time to wonder; only time to have some faith," Natsu said. "Whatever's in that cathedral is using that Magic to block off what's actually inside. But I don't want to worry about it too much. I know they can do this."

Gajeel nodded, Then, a fangy smirk appeared. "Well, well… Looks like we've got some new friends, Salamander."

True to his word, familiars surrounded them in swarms on either side. The hisses and growls and gurgles bothered them not.

Natsu let go of Gajeel. "They aren't any friends of mine," he growled. Pure anger raged in Natsu's dark eyes, showing off flecks of emerald and ruby as he tensed and light his fists on fire. "I'm going to show these bastards how much hurt my fire can really do. _No one_ tries to hurt Magnolia," he snarled.

Gajeel cackled lowly as one hand turned into a club. "Don't go all primal on me, Salamander," he warned. "Wouldn't want anything to slip out."

"I won't lose control," Natsu promised.

"Good." Gajeel was satisfied with that. "Then, stop wasting time, and start getting rid of these little shits."

Magic Circle lit up underneath both of them, making their eyes gleam dangerously and their fangs be noticeable intimidating. Power radiated off them both. It was the type of power that made you take a step back and pray that Hell or Heaven lets you in.

Gajeel raised his club arm. " _Iron Dragon's_ …"

Natsu raised a fiery fist. " _Fire Dragon's_ …"

It was not long for an explosion of fire and iron to happen.

* * *

Luna paced the cellar. The cellar was nothing special. It housed liquor of all sorts in their crates and barrels. There was a small desk with the Fairy Tail symbol painted on it and a few boxes filled with old paperwork. There were a few old chairs as well that lounged about. But, Luna could not sit.

 _I've got to help them. I can't just sit here and do nothing! I know I can help._

Mira's soft voice floated over to her. "Lu, it will be all right. They'll be fine, sweetie."

Luna stopped pacing to see Mira calmly sitting in a seat.

"I know that," Luna said. "But I _know_ I can help. I've done this before!"

"But only once before," Mira pointed out. "Who is to say that wasn't a fluke? Are you sure if we sent you out there, you could do it again?"

Luna opened her mouth, but she hesitated. She looked at her hands.

 _Last time, it really was just a fluke. And even when I thought I could do it, I kept passing out. I… I'm not sure if I could do it again, whatever 'that' was._

"We just want you to be safe, especially when both demons seemed to know specifically you," Mira informed.

Luna looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Mira looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, Nashi came back to the master's office with Gary later that night. She told us more about Orias. Apparently, Orias was familiar with your family, but it was you she was most interested in."

 _I didn't know that_.

"Why didn't Nashi tell me?" Luna asked.

Mira frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't think she wanted you to worry." Her eyes went back to Luna. "When we take both Orias and Zagan knowing you, it could mean the person in the cathedral knows you too. We can't take that risk when you could be captured."

Luna bit her lip and nodded. She saw the reason—she really did—but the reason frustrated her.

 _So_ **what** _if I could be captured? I want to fight too! But with me unable to even reach my Magic, what good would I do?_

She sighed.

 _Are—….? Are you there?_ Luna called out to the voice. _If you can hear me, can you help me?_

Silence again.

A note of laughter hit Luna and she looked to see Mira smiling amusedly at her. "You know, your mother was in a situation like this," she told her niece.

That got Luna interested. "Really?"

Mira nodded. "It was back when we were all younger, and your mother had just joined the guild. Her father—your grandfather—wanted her to come home and paid Phantom Lord to bring her back."

"Oh! I remember this story!" Luna realized. "Mama said she was captured and some man tortured her. But Papa was there and he rescued her with the help of Fairy Tail and Uncle Sagittarius."

Mira sighed, her eyes downcast, but the smile still gracing her features, if sad. "Yeah. That was a battle we'd rather forget," she admitted. "But when Phantom Lord wanted your mother, she was brought into the cellars too, just like you. Reedus and I were told to protect her." A soft laugh. "Your mother was stubborn and wanted to fight."

"I didn't know she was kept in the cellars too," Luna admitted.

"Not like Lucy would admit it," Mira tittered. "She didn't want to be known as 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'. She wanted to be 'Just Lucy'. And she didn't want to be known as helpless to the guild. She wanted to prove herself."

"But my mama's really strong," Luna argued. "She doesn't need to prove herself!"

A glimmer was in Mira's eyes. "You and your father are so alike," she chuckled. "He thought the same. He didn't care about her heritage. He liked the Lucy he asked to team up with and protected her. He even caught her from a tower."

Luna smiled. "I remember that part of the story…"

°•°•°•°

 _They were all in the master bedroom as they demanded a bedtime story of their parents' adventure. Luna of five years-old sat comfortably in Lucy's lap while Nashi sat in her father's lap and their brothers between them._

 _Luna looked up with wide eyes as her siblings gasped. "Mama, you fell?" she asked her mother._

 _Lucy nodded, stroking Luna's hair. "Mmm-hmm. But it's okay because I knew your papa would catch me," she assured._

" _And I did!" Natsu said it so proudly. "Although…" He angled Lucy a teasing look. "You were heavy, Lucy. I think you broke my back that time."_

 _Lucy punched him in the arm, ignoring his cry of pain as she upturned her nose and crossed her arms. "If I'm so fat, go sleep somewhere else," she sniffed._

 _Natsu looked panicked at the thought. "I didn't say you were fat! I said, 'heavy'! And you're the perfect amount of heavy for me!" he added, hoping it would calm her._

 _That only got Lucy angrier. She offered a tight smile to her children. "Kids, why don't you go to bed? I need to show your father his_ **new one** _."_

 _As the kids raced out of the room, Luna could hear her mother's low hisses and a window opening while her father pleaded for her mercy._

°•°•°•°

Luna laughed. "My papa spent the night outside and when my mama let him back in, he picked out her favorite flowers. She was so happy until she realized he stole them from her flower garden."

Mira laughed alongside her. "Typical Natsu. But he always has her best interests at heart and your mother knows that." A knowing look was in her eyes. "Just like we have your best interests at heart by keeping you here."

Luna sighed and turned away.

 _I'm being treated like glass. I guess it shouldn't bother me. It's always been like this. Mama and Papa never did it so bluntly, but I know they always tried to keep me from doing even simple jobs. And I'm not ready to go on hard requests._

Her fingers twitched.

 _But I can't stand back this time._

A door unlocked and opened up.

Mira and Luna looked up to see—

"Jay?" Luna called.

Jay padded down the steps and gave her a lazy grin. "Hey, Duchess," he greeted back.

Erza closed the door and shuffled down the steps with Levy, annoyance on her face. "He wouldn't agree to tell us anything unless Luna was present," she explained to a confused Mira.

Luna looked at Jay in surprise. "Huh? Really?"

Jay shrugged. "You promised me you would be there with me when I told your master everything I knew," he said. "Don't tell me you were going to go back on your word."

Luna only looked at him in amusement while the master looked frustrated. "Well, you can tell us now," she encouraged.

Jay nodded at her and looked at the ground with a strange intensity. "I'm not saying I have all the answers, but I know enough that can help you."

"Please. We are grateful for whatever you may share," Erza said.

Jay nodded. "Tell me… What do you know about the Archaeological Society?"

* * *

" _Terra Destroyer!"_

" _Red Blazing Wave!"_

Smoke. Smoke. And more smoke.

Gale leapt over to another roof and Igneel easily followed.

Familiars dashed on the buildings beside them, and Igneel muttered, "These things really don't quit, do they?"

"They're pests, just like you," Gale jested.

" _If you want to be a jerk, then go do it somewhere!"_

Gale saw familiars waiting for them a few buildings ahead and as he jumped over to another roof, he chanted, " _Diamond Storm_!" The diamonds pelted at the group of familiars and turned them into smoke by the time Igneel and Gale raced passed.

Igneel glanced behind them with a smirk on his face. "Ha! Take that! _Oomph_!" He staggered back as he hit Gale's back and held his nose in pain. "Bro, watch where you stop," he snapped.

"Look at this," came a low command.

Igneel rubbed his nose and walked to stand beside Gale. He grumbled, "I don't know what was so important that you stop—"

His words died.

"What the…?" were the only words he could produce next.

The cathedral was no longer the friendly chapel. It had grown repulsively, its colors drained and dulled into black and gray. Black vines ate at the architecture. The windows were no longer see-through. It was as though the cathedral became a nightmare on its own. The visions of God and Virgin Mary had been warped into the stories of covens and cults and Black Magic. The statues of the angels had been changed into gargoyles. The place of peace, the place of worship, the place of saving and redemption became a place of despair and horror.

"They turned Kardia Cathedral into _that_ ," Igneel whispered.

"Bastards, every one of them," Gale growled. "They're screwing around with our home. Our _home_."

Igneel put a hand on Gale's shoulder. He looked at the cathedral with a sense of purpose. "And we're going to get them back for this." That was not just a statement. That was a vow.

"We better." Gale clenched his fists. "I couldn't protect everyone last time. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

The anger was raw, but Igneel could hear the underlying pain. Something happened on that mission, and, while he was tempted to pry, he somehow knew it was not his place to do so.

"Come on. Let's get on the ground and show whoever it is you don't just mess with Magnolia," Igneel instructed.

Gale nodded, and the two easily leapt from the building and landed on their feet in a low crouch. As they stood up, the cathedral was more revolting than it was from their viewpoint previously. The doors had thickened and were scarred with different carvings. Representations of death and chaos reflected in the stain glass. However, that was not all. Lying in wait was a swarm of familiars. Their leader seemed to be a wolf larger than a small shack and matted fur darker than black. Its eyes blazed sunset and were filled something colder than simple hatred. Chains were wrapped around its body with small daggers attached at the ends and acted like tentacles. A collar was on its neck, but anyone could tell it was no tame wolf, especially with such sharp claws. It snarled at them and lashed its tail, prepared for a fight.

Igneel and Gale glared right back, but their ears twitched as they sensed more of those creatures come behind them in hordes. They knew they were on the rooftops, waiting for the wolf-creature to tell them when to attack. They surrounded them. But neither one felt threatened. They were of Fairy Tail. They would not go down easily or at all.

"I haven't been able to protect her."

Igneel looked at Gale with a raised eyebrow and a confused pout to go with it.

"I failed," Gale continued lowly in confession. "I shouldn't have, but I did." He clenched a fist as his Magic Circle appeared, swirling black and powerful. A gust of wind ruffled his hair. "I won't fail again. I can't."

"Dude?" Igneel called. He used that unsure voice you used when a person was teetering on the edge of a drastic emotion. "Calm down. It's okay."

"It's _not_." Gale's words were sharp and crisp and cut like a knife. "It's _not_ 'okay'. These bastards messed with our _home_ , Igneel." He bared his fangs. "These bastards nearly took _her_."

Igneel said nothing.

"Screw _all_ of them. I don't care how many I have to go through to get to their stupid leader. I _will_ protect her this time," Gale vowed in a low snarl. His eyes were a wild red, but cool at the same time. His onyx death scythe appeared in his right hand and he gripped it tightly. "You want to mess with the Fairy Tail Guild?" he shouted. " _Fine_! But you aren't going to hurt anyone in this guild or in this town. Because I'm going to kill every last one of you and your pretty little master too."

Igneel looked alarmed at the ferocity behind each word. "Dude, _chill_ ," he tried to soothe.

But Gale disappeared.

When Gale reappeared, he was in the air, his scythe above him like the Grim Reaper. His eyes were locked on the monstrous wolf-creature. " _I'm going to make every one of you bastards pay for what you've done_!" he roared as he descended onto the earth, his target in sight. " _Starting with you_!"

Igneel dashed over to him. "Gale, _wait_!"

A chuckle. "Hmm-hmm."

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH._

Igneel let out a disgruntled noise of shock and fell to his knees, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly. Gale lost his grip on his scythe and allowed it to clatter away. He landed on the ground with his head slammed into the ground. His fingers scraped against the stone like a cat clawing at it in distress.

Igneel could barely open one eye as his teeth gritted.

 _What – is – this_? he gnashed.

The high pitch stopped.

Gale and Igneel panted, ears ringing and bodies weak. Gale shakily brought up his head to see the wolf-creature leering at him. The wolf-creature lowered its head, snarling all the while, and opened his jaw as though to bite Gale.

Another chuckle went with with a command. "Fenrir, _no_. These are the special visitors, remember?"

Fenrir snarled once more before lifting its head and taking a paw step back.

"Who the Hell are you?" Gale panted as the ringing in his ears stopped and he felt his body recovering.

Another chuckle went with with a suggestion this time. "Why don't you come in and see?"

The once-great doors of the cathedral opened on their own, but only a dark void was inside. From the entryway, black seeped onto the ground in the form of a runway. The familiars parted for the black runway, but their eyes glared at the two boys. Both of them watched as the black runway slipped underneath them. They shared a glance with each other. Could they trust it?

Another chuckle. "Don't be shy, boys. Really. Come inside."

At the command, the two were forced to fly forward with their feet never touching the ground or them making an effort so. A noise of surprise came from the both of them as their bodies were pulled into the dark void. However, there was no time for their determination to falter. They were going to find the guy who invaded their home.

So, they were thrown into the dark void and landed on a floor that was cold and dank.

The doors shut.

Total darkness.

Another chuckle. "Please excuse the lack of light. Let me fix that for you."

One by one, a torch on either side lit up. Twelve of them lit and Gale and Igneel could make out themselves perfectly. Their eyes scanned around them. The inside of the cathedral was disturbingly dark. No sunlight was let in, but you could still see dimly. The stain glass that used to depict biblical scenes told stories of the antichrist and his reign on the earth. He tortured his victims with his children and creatures from the pits of Hell. The benches were drenched in darkness. They felt tainted, not at all safe and comfortable like the benches of before. The bowl that contained holy water at the back of the church was morphed into an overflowing fountain of accursed, black water that, when it fell from the bowl, would disappear into thin air. Not a person was insight. No elders. No people to pass out programs. No choir. No priest. No one.

"Show your face, _coward_ ," Igneel proclaimed.

Another chuckle. "'Coward'? What a strong insult. I had no idea you thought that about me."

An organ began to play, its notes minor and mysterious.

A spotlight came onto the organ.

Gale and Igneel looked at the spot. The organ was playing and a cloaked figure was huddled over it, playing the unfamiliar tune with light fingers.

Gale was unimpressed. "Are you going to serenade us to death?" he asked sardonically.

Another chuckle. "Hardly. I just enjoy building up the moment, don't you? I know you two have been waiting to get to the cathedral to face me."

" _This_ _isn't_ our cathedral," Igneel snapped. "And fighting you wasn't on our to-do lists."

The figure stood up, but the organ kept playing diligently. Another chuckle. "You're hurting my feelings."

The figure turned around to face them, but there was no face. Only a hoodie and gleaming eyes.

"And you're trying to hurt our hometown," Gale retorted.

Another chuckle and a promise. "I would never try to hurt my own hometown."

"Like Hell this is your hometown," Gale snarled.

The figure put his hands on his hood. Another chuckle. "Oh, but it is. It's just as much as your hometown as it is mine."

The hood was pulled down.

Both Mages were taken back. Gale looked in plain disbelief, but Igneel took a step back as he recoiled in horror. "Lance?" he whispered.

Lance chuckled again, showing off his friendly smile. "Are you ready to verse your mystery boss?"

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! Is this intense or what? Familiars everywhere, Misty-kinz was a crybaby, dirt on the Archaeological Society, and now this? I can't take this anymore! If you can, tune in for the next episode of _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna peeks around and finally catches side of you. "Hey, guys! And welcome to the next Fairy Lesson!" She disappears and reappears wheeling out a cart with Panther Lily, Charla, and Happy on top. "Today, we're going to talk about Exceeds." She stops a little off-center and abandons the cart. She jumps up and pulls down a chart. It is a hierarchy chart with a crown at the top, then an arrow to a group of Exceeds, then arrows below to a group of humans. "You see, Exceeds, didn't used to live on Earth Land. They lived in Edolas. They were the divine rulers in Edolas since they were the only race with Magic in their bodies. Their Queen Shagotte had vision of the future too, making Exceeds believe in their God-complex."

Chibi-Luna pulls down another picture that showed two Exceeds embracing as a group of terrifying beings loomed over them. "But, Exceeds weren't really _that_ powerful over humans. Actually, they were _scared_ of them. And the Magic Power they had was a simple Magic called Aera." She looks at the Exceeds. "Can you show us your wings?"

Without fail, the trio of Exceeds sprout their angel wings. A soft glow of blue outlines Happy's wings while green and black outline Panther Lily and Charla's wings respectively.

Chibi-Luna nods. "But, some Exceeds didn't just have this power. Some of them could transform." She gestures to them. "Charla? Lily?"

Both Exceeds leap off the cart. They vanish into the aura of their Magic and, once they touch ground, they are both different than before. Both grew in size, but Panther Lily is significantly taller than Charla in his muscular form while Charla adopts her childlike appearance, keeping her ears and tail.

"Some Exceeds have the power of Battle Mode Shift, like Lily," Chibi-Luna explains. "It makes them taller and muscular, like a human. And some Exceeds have Transformation Magic, like Charla. They look like a human, but keep their tail and ears. Even their Magic increases. Other Exceeds have powers too, but that's a story for another time?" She pulls down another map that shows Neo-Extalia. "Long ago, the queen of Extalia and the elders forced away one-hundred Exceed eggs on Earth Land and told the people their mission was to kill Dragon Slayers. But, that wasn't the case at all. The eggs were sent away to be protected for when the humans turned on the Exceeds. When the rest of the Exceed race came to Earth Land, they had a new mission: to find all the Exceed children they sent to Earth Land and start anew. And right now, Neo-Extalia is doing pretty good!"

Chibi-Luna beams at the Exceeds. "Thank you so much for helping me today!"

Panther Lily smiles. "No problem, Luna."

Charla's eyes flit to her mate in amusement. "Still can't transform, Happy?" she teases.

Happy begins to comically sob. " _Charla_ , don't bring that up!"

Chibi-Luna giggles. "Thanks for joining our Fairy Lesson of the day, everyone!"

Everyone announces: "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **CHAOS AT THE CATHEDRAL**!"

"Maybe I should've taken Panther Lily instead of you," Charla teases as she struts off stage. "At least _he_ can shift."

Happy flies after her desperately. " _Charla_ …!" he whines. "You're so mean!"

Panther Lily shakes his head in amusement. "Never will I understand the ways of those two."

Chibi-Luna has a sly look on her face as she nudges him. "One day, you'll have a wife of your own too, Uncle Lily," she jests.

Panther Lily splutters at that, pink streaking across his muzzle. "I—uh—what?— _Excuse me?!"_

Chibi-Luna skips away, content and playful. "Only a matter of time," she sing-songs. "You'll find a nice cat to make you purr."

Panther Lily chases after her, face scarlet. "Wait a second! Who said that to you? It was Gajeel, wasn't it? Luna? _Luna_!"


	15. Adventure 015

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , things didn't look too good when a breach in Freed's ruins happened. Thank goodness Master Erza has a cool head in times like these! Even if she did put Luna in the cellar… Meanwhile, big sister Nashi saves the day and catches Romeo up to speed. Still, looks like they've got some company. Nashi and Romeo can take care of it, but Igneel had to miss the fun and fly back to the guild— _literally_! Mystogan may have overdid it a little bit, but he is a Fairy Tail Mage after all. Shout out to Livy for saving Luke's life and— Wait! Does Luke have a crush? And it looks like Gale got some friendly company as Igneel crashed into his life. But never fear! The Fire and Iron Dragon Slayer swoop in from…somewhere to help out their sons and give them the encouragement they need to get to the church and kick butt! Anyways, Jay decides to come clean, but what's up with the Archaeological Society? And it seems like Gale is a little more game for this next fight than Igneel once they get to the cathedral. The host lets them inside his lair, but it's not the host they were expecting.

" _Lance?"_

" _Are you ready to verse your mystery boss?"_

You bet they are! And Igneel, I'm pretty sure you crashing into Gale didn't save his life…

* * *

Igneel was too shocked for words.

Gale said nothing.

Lance's smile widened. "Did I really surprise you?"

"But… _Why_?" Igneel rasped. " _Why_ the _Hell_ are you doing this? _We're_ your _guild mates_. This is your _home_ …your _family_ …"

Lance gave a shrug. "All right. And?"

Igneel was physically taken back at the response. He took a step back and his head slowly shook. "'And'? That's all you're going to say? 'And'?" A growl was in his throat. "The Hell is wrong with you?" he snapped. "You're of Fairy Tail! You should act like it!"

"No. He's not."

Gale rested a hand on Igneel's shoulder as he glared at Lance. "This Lance isn't the same guy we've known all our lives." His hands tightened. There was noticeable anger in his voice. "He's nothing more than an imposter, a familiar." He bared his fangs. "And he's doing nothing more than screwing with our minds."

Lance cocked his head in amusement. "You're _alwaysssssss_ ready to be the _pesssssssimist_ , aren't you, Gale?" he chuckled, flicking a forked tongue. He rolled back his cloak and his sleeve to reveal a naked arm. "But, here. I'll amuse you. A familiar bleeds black, correct?" His nails pressed onto his skin. "So, tell me…"

 _SLICE._

Igneel's eyes widened.

Gale's breathing hitched.

 _DRIP_.

A drop of red stained the altar.

 _DROP_.

Lance's smile turned maddening. "…why do I bleed red?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale was the one to come to his senses first and growled at Lance. "Cut the bullshit act," he snapped. "You _aren't_ Lance."

Igneel agreed as anger took over him. "Lance would never—"

"Attack his own hometown and endanger the many lives of this place?" Lance guessed. "I don't know. The famous Bolt himself, the railgun of Fairy Tail, isn't quite the rebellious type, is he? He's the nice, family man. Beautiful girlfriend. _Yesssssssss_ …" He looked at himself. "I quite like this body and the memories it gave me." Static came off his palms. "And the Magic is a nice touch."

"A body and memories and Magic you _stole_ ," Gale snarled at him.

"Temper, _temper_. I thought dragons stole too?" Fake-Lance teased. "From my knowledge, you stole someone's choice, didn't you? Oh, yes. Yes, you did. All those years ago…"

Gale lunged at Fake-Lance. " _Son of a bitch_!"

Igneel tried to stop him. "Gale—!"

Fake-Lance gave a little smirk and snapped his fingers. "Down, _boy_."

A black collar wrapped around Gale's neck with a chain that shackled him to the ground. Like a wild animal, he struggled against his collar to get to his attacker. He violently jerked his body and let out snarls and hisses of discomfort and anger.

"There now," Fake-Lance sighed. "Be a good boy."

Igneel rushed to Gale's aid. "Hold on, dude," he pleaded.

Fake-Lance snapped again and Igneel was in the same predicament as Gale with a collar on his neck and being chained to the ground. His hands tried to rip the collar away from him.

"Much better," Fake-Lance purred. He turned his attention on Gale. "Let's get back to you, little dragon. Let's see what makes you tick." He held out his hands and threads of darkness with static shot from his palms and latched onto Gale's temples.

Gale let out a roar. " _Get out of my head!"_

"Be a good boy and stay still," Fake-Lance instructed. "Oh, your soul is so dark and your memories are even more so. I especially enjoy the ones about you doubting yourself. You wanted to grow up just like your father, didn't you? Well, pity you couldn't do it. You have become a disgrace. A disappointment of a son."

" _Get out!"_ Gale roared as he bucked wildly from his collar. " _Get out of my head!"_

Igneel tried to get to Gale. "Calm down!" he ordered. "We'll get out of here!" He lit his hands on fire to a combination of emerald and red. "Give me a second. We'll—!" His words were choked off when chains and cuffs shackled his wrists and ankles to the floor and flattened him. A muzzle was put on his mouth, muffling his words of anger. He struggled and squirmed, but nothing worked to loosen his restraints.

Fake-Lance rolled his shoulders. "All right, let's see here…" His eyes brightened. "Oh, I see… You've been a little protector, haven't you? You did such a great job all these years up until the summit. She actually _rejected_ you there. And then, you let her fall into Zagan's trap. She was nearly captured. She was hurt. And there was _nothing_ you could do about it."

Gale's noises became more beastly. " _No_!" he roared. _"Out! Get out_!"

"And what's this?" Fake-Lance mockingly gasped. "Oh, I see now. Looks like you got into a fight with your coworker and she saw some things, didn't she? She saw the monster you truly are."

" _Nnngh! N-No!"_ Gale howled.

"And then, there was that whole Borus incident," Fake-Lance narrated. "Let's see here. Oh, human trafficking? Never understood the affairs of humans, but it's an interesting practice. Exchanging money for people? And, he almost got away with it too. Looks like you couldn't really be her hero again, huh?"

Gale belted a deep snarl that had shifted from his voice to something darker, nastier, deadlier.

"And she rejects you again," Fake-Lance said cheerfully. "So, let me get this straight: you're a disgrace to dear daddy and you're a failure to your little, blonde princess. Quite sad, really." He shot Gale a pitiful look for all the wrong reasons. "You're never going to be good enough, little dragon. You're never going to play the hero."

Gale shrieked and gave beastly words of anguish.

Fake-Lance smiled. "Is that what you want? You want to be the hero in this little fairy tale?" He laughed. "You're so stupid. _You_ , a good guy?" He increased the intensity of his curse and Gale doubled over in pain in an agonizing howl. "Dear, little dragon, don't you know what you are? You're the _villain_ in this tale. _You_ …are the _failure_."

Gale placed his knuckles on the ground.

His teeth gritted.

"I said…"

An aura of countering black pulsed around him.

He lifted his head.

Glowing ruby matched taken back emerald.

He panted two words.

" _Get – out."_

With a deafening roar, Gale's Magic burst from him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 015**

 _Chaos at the Cathedral_

電気大聖堂！私たちは正しいことをするために感情を克服しなければなりません

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was a wave of black that forced the curse away from Gale and killed his collar and chain. It washed over Igneel and broke his restraints, freeing him. It hit Fake-Lance and made him shout in alarm and all onto his butt.

Igneel coughed as he shakily got to his feet. "What the Hell was that?" he croaked. He glanced over at Gale and concern flooded his gaze. "Dude?" he called quietly.

Gale breathed heavily as he pushed himself up. He staggered to stand, but did so anyways. "Stay out of my head," he panted.

Fake-Lance quickly wiped the fear from his face in place of his arrogance. "Well, the little villain of the story is finally taking to his role. I'm _touched_."

Gale kept panting. It was not out of exhaustion. It was out of rage. When he spoke, his words were precise and thick with a cool seethe. "Get this through your thick skull, asshole." His eyes burned with such hate, it could make your stomach curl. "I – am _not_ – a failure," he snarled. "Who the Hell gives a shit if I'm the bad guy?" His fists clenched. "I don't care if I'm the bad guy in this story. But…I know she doesn't think I'm the bad guy. She doesn't think I'm the failure."

" **Don't** _. You're_ **not** _a failure."_

His mind flashed to those blazing chocolate eyes so fierce, and those words that were reinforced in sincerity and passion.

" _You've made something of yourself and you've trained hard for it. You're a Fairy Tail Mage. We don't believe in failure. And neither does your dad. So what if Galileo and Livy went into Iron Magic? So_ **what** _? Nashi decided she was more suited for Divine Soul. And even though Igneel went into Fire Magic, our dad is just as proud of him as he is with all of us. And Luke went into Illusion Magic even when he showed signs of Celestial Spirit Magic. But my mom still trains with him and couldn't be prouder. No one gives a damn_ **what** _Magic you study. They care about what you_ **do** _with it. And what you've done has made everyone proud of you. Your family is proud. Our guild is proud. And I'm proud of you too."_

"And I know for a fact," Gale continued, "that my dear old man doesn't think I am either."

" _You've done me and your mom proud ever since you were born_ _and I want you to remember this, so listen closely. I don't know what you're going to see in that church. Could be Hell. Could be something else. Whatever it is, you can get by it. You're not just a Fairy Tail member—you are my_ **son** _. You ain't going to lose."_

"You've got some balls to take over our guild mate and our friend," Gale went on. "Hell. You've got some balls thinking you could waltz into this town. But, _this_ is as far as you go, asshole." He pointed at Igneel. "This idiot and I need no help kicking the ass of some little shit like you."

Igneel found himself stomping about comically with a tick mark on his forehead. _"I'm right here, you know! Don't talk about me like I'm not!"_

Fake-Lance cackled at that and gave a little clap as he stood up. "Well, well, what a nice speech," he complimented, dusting himself off. "But, really, words are just words. How about this? You want me to leave this town?" He narrowed his eyes at Gale. "Give me what I want."

" _No_." Gale snapped the word on instinct. "She stays here."

"She comes with me or this town you call home won't even exist," Fake-Lance decided. "Your choice. Please, try and be smart about this. I don't usually negotiate."

"That's because this isn't up for negotiation." Igneel spoke in a loud growl. His defenses went up at the mention of his sister. "My sister stays her where she belongs."

Fake-Lance's eyes flashed to him. "I'm sorry, I'm full on bullshit. I don't think I need anymore."

Igneel found his flames dancing around his person. "You think this is a game? My sister's life? The lives of civilians?" he snarled. "You're a sick freak. _No one_ is leaving anywhere besides you. Lu stays _here_."

"So, you want to actually play the part of 'big brother' now?" Fake-Lance gave a mock bow. "I commend you. After all these years, you finally decide to step it up as her family. Well done."

"The Hell are you playing at?" Igneel snapped. "I've _always_ been her family."

Fake-Lance straightened up and shrugged. "True. But, how much of a brother have you really been to her?" he wondered.

Igneel got confused at the question and that confusion fueled his anger. "The Hell are you—?"

"Always so busy with your life to really take a moment to look at hers," Fake-Lance sighed. "Sad, really, just a tragedy having to watch such a young, pretty thing like her having to fake her way through life just so she doesn't tie the rest of you down." He waved his hand and screens surrounded Igneel, all of them with Luna's expressions of smiles and her assurances. "She puts on such a brave face, but we all know that's a lie," he went on. The expressions of Luna changed from smiling to ones of unhappiness and loneliness. "You've _abandoned_ your own _sssssssisssssster_ ," he hissed. "You've left her to be _alone_. You left her to become _unhappy_."

Igneel shook his head to clear it. "No," he said, though it sounded like he was convincing himself. "No, I… I didn't do that to her. She's my sister. I wouldn't—"

"There, there, Igneel, no need to be upset," Fake-Lance soothed. "She's got her friends to keep her happy. In fact, she has someone she's grown particularly close to." He waved his hand and the screens merged into one screen in front of Igneel and Gale. There was a picture of Luna laughing with Cane as the two of them fed birds at the park. "Ah. Aren't they quite the pairing?" Fake-Lance jested.

"They're _friends_ ," Igneel spat. "Nothing more."

Fake-Lance held his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right, I believe you. _But_ …"—he raised an eyebrow—"with her alone, how are you to know what she's up to?"

The screen shifted to a video. It showed Cane and Luna under a sakura tree with their lips moving against each other in harmony.

Gale growled and punched the screen so it disappeared into black dust. "Shut the Hell up," he snapped. "You little shit. I know how things like you work. You want us good and angry so you can control us however you want. We ain't falling for it."

"She… _She_ …"

Gale turned to see Igneel simmering in red flames. He was shaking with so much rage.

"No, she…" Igneel was struggling to say any words. His eyes were beginning to burn into a different color. "She… _She's_ …"

"Igneel, cool it down," Gale soothed. "It's okay. It's not real. None of what he's showing us is real."

Igneel's eyes snapped onto Gale. "How do you know?" he snarled. "He's _right_ , Gale. _He's – right_. I haven't been the brother I should've been to her. I… I _abandoned_ my own _little sister_! Do you know how _sick_ that is? How _wrong_ that is? _She's my_ _sister_!"

"You're right, dude, she _is_ your sister!" Gale yelled back. "But, she is _way_ stronger than you think she is! She isn't so fragile that you going on _one mission_ is breaking her! That's _bullshit_ if you think that!"

Igneel was taken back at the raw emotion in Gale's voice. His flames died down a little. "I didn't—"

"Blondie might not be able to control her powers, but she's a _Hell_ of a lot stronger than you _or_ me," Gale raged. "You think her being upset with life is just about _you_? Get _over_ yourself! It's not _just_ you! It's _everything_! How about the fact that she never had a magical bone in her body and now she has crazy powers that overwhelm her? How about the fact she doesn't even know if she belongs in Fairy Tail because she feels like she isn't as brave as the rest of us when that's _complete bull_? How about the fact that her life was kept inside Magnolia and she wanted to go with you on your adventures, but never could? _Huh_? Did you think about that?

Igneel's flames completely died. He hung his head in shame. "No, I didn't," he whispered.

"Get your shit together," Gale snapped. "You want to be a big brother? Dumbass, you already _are_ one and a damn good one to her. You, Luke, Nashi—you come back from your lives and tell her about your adventures. You are still _there_ for her. Maybe she needs you guys a little more, then fine. But, you have given her more than you could ever know." He let out a loud sigh and softened. "Just be _there_ for her, Igneel," he requested. "She just needs that. That would be enough."

Igneel felt his eyes glisten. "I—"

 _CLAP. CLAP. CLAP._

Gale and Igneel turned to a highly-amused fake-Lance.

"Good performance. You could make it big," Fake-Lance chuckled. "Had me almost crying."

As Igneel rubbed his eyes, Gale snarled at Fake-Lance. "I don't know what the Hell your deal is, but screw off. Magnolia is _not_ your little toy, so stop playing with it and our lives. Fairy Tail won't let you get away with this. The second they come through those doors—"

"Oh, I'm _ssssssssssorry_. Did you think I was stupid enough to let those doors actually lead into my new home?" Fake-Lance chortled at that. "Wow. You _humansssssss_ really are dumb."

"What are you trying to say?" Igneel demanded.

Fake-Lance hummed, tapping his chin. " _Hmm_. Well, let me see here. If the humans try to open the door, they'll be in a church, all right. But, not this one. It's the beauty of gateway spells. But, that little Wizard Saint would know all about it, wouldn't she? Since she specializes it and all."

Gale found himself growing angrier and angrier. "You're bluffing," he called.

Fake-Lance raised an eyebrow. "Am I? You're not going to trust your own guild mate on this? You don't believe me when I say you two aren't even on Earth Land anymore?"

Igneel was perplexed. "Then, where are you?"

"Try the bottom of an ocean," Fake-Lance responded. "Lovely place. If you'd like to see it, why not go through the doors yourselves? Though, you'll instantly drown, but I'm not complaining."

Igneel shook his head. "No, that's not possible." He refused to believe it. "We can't be—"

"Oh, believe it, little Dragneel," Fake-Lance encouraged, raising a hand. "Let me break this down so it makes more sense to a simple-minded human such as yourself. You two—"

He snapped his fingers.

Something dropped from behind Fake-Lance and onto the altar that made Igneel and Gale's stomach's curl. It was a statue. It was unreal. But it looked so lifelike. A man was strapped to a cross with nails in his palms and feet. His eyes were dull. No pupil. No iris. No nothing. His mouth was open in a terrified scream, but spewing from his mouth was black water with the reflection showing crumbling souls with no body of their own. Spikes wines punctured the skin of the statue, marring him and his beauty.

And that statue was Lance.

"—are _trapped_." Fake-Lance snapped his fingers again.

Black vines squealed as they lunged at Igneel and Gale.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Cellar was filled with faces of confusion staring at Jay.

Levy nodded, though slowly. "The Archaeological Society? Yes, we know them. More Lucy than any of us."

Jay seemed to have expected that answer. "I'm sure you've heard of Jean-Luc Neville?"

"Yes." This time, it was Erza who answered. "The society actually helped us stop an item called the Infinity Clock long ago."

"And you know Mister Neville has a son, right?" Jay wanted to verify.

Erza nodded. "Again, yes. Pierre sent the request to bring back his own grandson."

"But, I'm guessing you didn't know that Pierre wasn't an only child. He had a sister."

The room was quiet at the news.

Jay divulged. "Her name is Priscilla Neville, but she goes by Priscilla Olivier. She took her mom's last name. From what I remember, she loved history as much as the society. She grew up around it. But one day, she discovered something in the ruins they were studying in. She discovered a secret library filled with books about the old times of Earth Land, some dated back to before Ishgar separated into countries. But one thing stood out to her. A legend about beings so powerful they could easily destroy a country at the drop of a hat. The symbol of it all was an eye. It was a strange symbol, but it was important to her." He paused. "She grew obsessed."

Jay shifted his position. "She brought it up to the society, but they were old-timers more interested in exploring the world and its anomalies. They rejected her. And she was angry. That night, she left the society and ran off. Pierre had already left the society at the time, but she went to him for help. But he had told her he was done with the society since he had a family. That got her angrier. She ran off and decided she would start her own society called the Sisterhood of the Eye. It was a women-only group dedicated to research about the 'Eye' and anything connected to it. Soon, men got interested and the group changed to the Children of the Eye. They devoted their lives to this symbol, to this pointless cause."

He snorted and had a humorless smirk on his face. "Even my own parents."

He collected his thoughts and pushed himself to continue. "Many of those people in the little cult didn't have children, but my parents were one of the only few. Don't get me wrong. I know they loved me. But when they found out that I had photographic memory, I became more valuable to their cult and, mainly, Priscilla. I would be sent into places the cult couldn't reach and gathered as much information as I could before I drew it out for them to examine. And from everything I gather, this whole cult revolves around demons and their little pets too. The demons the cult obsessed over were creatures that buried themselves deep in the ground, like seeds. Each one comes from a stone the cult calls a 'd-stone'."

Luna instantly felt in her pocket and curled her hand around the gemstone. "You mean like this?" She brought out the gem and opened her palm.

Jay's eyes widened and he went to her. Carefully, he plucked the gem from Luna's hand and examined it in wonder. "Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"From my first mission," Luna confessed. "I faced a demon named Zagan and he turned into that. Is that a d-stone?"

"Yeah." Jay looked at the gem as though it contained the answers to the universe. "There was a theory about these stones. Demons can't live in other realms without something to bind them to the realm."

"Like a spirit," Levy inputted. "Spirits can't come into Earth Land without their own key or a relic."

"Exactly like that," Jay agreed. "These stones enable demons to come back to Earth Land. But, in theory, only with a massive amount of Black Magic and negative energy."

Levy frowned. "I was right, but I wish I wasn't."

"With the demon defeated, can it still come back through this stone?" Erza needed to know.

"Without a power source filled with Black Magic, they shouldn't be able to," Jay assured.

Mira supposed, "Which means Luna should hold onto them. Just to be safe."

Luna looked unsure at that. "A-A-Are you sure I should?"

Mira nodded. "I have a feeling no demon will be able to come back with you holding their stone."

Luna nodded, though confusedly, and slipped the gemstone back into her pocket.

Erza hummed and looked at Jay. "Please, proceed."

Jay hardened as he carried on. "Priscilla was pretty obsessive when it came to hunting down those pretty, little gems, but no one knew how to get to them. There weren't any clues to finding them."

Erza seemed in thought about that as he nodded. "I see," she murmured. "So, the question is: what is the reason for these demons to come out? What are they trying to accomplish?"

This time, Jay had no theory to answer with. He gave a noncommittal shrug. "That little cult doesn't even have the answer to that. Nothing they've salvaged says anything about what demons are designed to do."

Erza took that into account. "Orias collected children. Zagan experimented on humans. But, what is their true purpose?" She looked at Luna. "Tell me, Luna: have you any recollection of how you defeated Zagan?"

Luna tried to remember as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not too sure," she confessed. "I was just…really angry, I guess. It was kind of a blur afterwards."

Erza took that into account as well. "Jay, Levy, any thoughts?"

Levy spoke up. "It's like a spirit, right? If the demon is weakened enough, it'll be forced to go back to its own world."

"But, when Nashi defeated Orias, she didn't receive a gemstone," Mira pointed out.

"Maybe she had weakened Orias, but didn't defeat her," Erza proposed. "For all we know, Orias and countless of other demons are out there. Even if we don't know the aim of them as a whole or individually, we can still stop them." She gave Mira a firm look. "We must contact Draculos about this and report straight to His Majesty and the princess. We have no time to lose. Set up an appointment straightaway."

Mira stood up and bowed. "Yes, Master." She began to rush out.

Erza told Levy. "When this is over, we need to convene with Freed and contact the other guild masters. We have to know if they've encountered anything strange over the past few weeks."

Levy nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master. I'll get straight on—"

 _BAM._

The cellar door slammed open to reveal a frazzled Nashi and Romeo and a solemn Laxus.

Erza stood up abruptly and as did Luna. "Laxus, what—?"

"Master." Nashi spoke up. Her eyes shouted to be listened to. "You need to see this."

°•°•°•°

The roof was the only place they could see it and, by God, did they see it. Kardia Cathedral was mutilated. The place of peace and worship and justice had been dragged down as a place in the Underworld. Black vines had grown on the cathedral. They were an invasive species, but still made their home there regardless. Jagged spikes pierced through the ceiling and walls to ward off those who came to close. Gargoyles protected the church, not angelic statues.

Mira's eyes hardened. To see her so serious made you feel odd. "I can feel demon energy coming off it," she reported. "It's strong."

Erza did not take her eyes off the cathedral, but addressed Laxus. "Does this have anything to do with the breach?"

Laxus gave a quick nod. "There was no breach for the cathedral, but familiars are flooding the streets. We have incoming reports for Mages and the mayor himself wants to speak with you."

"Understood. I will have a meeting with him via Lacrima in my office at once," Erza promised. "Do we have a count of how many Mages are here and how many are missing?"

"Gajeel and Natsu are out doing damage control. Without them, we have around twenty Mages on the streets," Laxus reported. "We know their positions currently except for three. Warren has just got in and is on standby, ready to pass on any message you have."

"Who are the unaccounted?" Erza inquired.

"Gale Redfox, Igneel Dragneel, and—" Laxus paused. He looked at Mira with a broken expression. "Lance Dreyar," he finished.

Mira paled. "Oh, _no_ …"

Levy gave a frustrated laugh. "Of _course_ he would be missing. He's just as bad as his father."

Nashi consoled Levy with a hand on her shoulder. "He might not be at the cathedral," she tried to soothe.

Levy sniffled. "He would, though. Igneel too. Those boys are just like their dads and we both know it." She shook her head. "I'm going to get gray hairs before I'm fifty," she swore.

Erza came to a decision. "The mayor and I need to talk. Laxus, I want you to find those who are good and strong and make several search parties. I want Freed to send them each to their own location. Have Warren establish a link between the guild. Keep everyone informed. Let the guild know about our plight with these creatures, but give nothing away about the demon in the cathedral."

Nashi had to object at that. "But, Master, they _have_ to know," she insisted. "It's not right—!"

"And they will," Erza soothed. "Soon, Nashi, very soon. On my orders, Mary Jane, Julia, Mara, Orochi, Evergreen, Elvin, Lisanna, Kinana, Levy, Reedus, and Max will be in the guild along with Wendy. Eloise, Pim, Pulan, and Poseidon, and any guests and employees we have remaining in Fairy Tail will remain as well." She looked at Laxus. "Move them all downstairs to the recreation room before you make the announcement to the guild." She looked down at Luna. "You will remain here as well."

Luna's jaw dropped. "But, _Master_ —!"

Erza was already on the move with everyone following after her. "We move _now_. We have no time to waste," she barked.

Luna watched them walk away with her frown upset and eyes helpless. "But… But, I…" She let out a quiet sigh. "Right. I'd just be in the way," she mumbled.

Jay was the only one who remained at Luna's side. He lifted her chin and downtrodden chocolate connected with mischievous jade. "Duchess, don't worry. If you don't want to sit on the sidelines, then I'll make sure you don't."

Luna looked uneasy at that, but that foolish glimmer of hope was in her eyes nevertheless. "I don't know," she drawled. "I'd probably just get in the way. My powers—"

"Can stop a demon," Jay reminded. "You _deserve_ to be out there."

Luna started shaking her head." No. Look, Jay, it's okay. I'll be fine," she assured. She brought herself out of his hold and headed towards the spiral steps. "Come on. Let's just go downstairs, okay?"

Jay watched Luna walk away with a frown before trailing after her.

But his fists were clenched.

* * *

Gale rolled out of the way as more vines tried to attack him. He stomped a foot and raised his arms, creating a wall out of the checkboard marble that surrounded him. The vines shrieked as they wrapped around the marble and tried to break it down. He gritted his teeth as he kept his wall together. "Got any ideas, _Dragqueen_?"

Igneel did a backflip onto the back of a bench, maintaining his balance in a hand stand. Vines, however, caught his wrist as he tried to flip off, making his eyes widen comically and his body slam into the floor. He groaned as the vines began wrapping around his body. His eyes went 'round and 'round as his head went from side-to-side. "No, MJ, I'm want ta cuddle s'more," he whined woozily.

Gale growled. "Oh, just _freaking great_." He brought up the marble from underneath him as a launch pad just as the vines crushed his wall. He jumped away and onto a pill. His hands easily dug into the rock so he would not fall. His eyes went to Igneel who was being swallowed by vines. He rolled his eyes. "You dumbass," he hissed.

As Gale jumped from bench to bench to get to Igneel, Igneel found himself drowning in vines. He let out a giggle. "MJ, _no_ , that tickles," he mumbled.

Gale lifted his hands. " _Quartz: Rose Sword_!" The cutlass sword of rose quartz—it was a slashing sword with a straight blade and a solid-cupped guard—was conjured in his hands. He landed on clear ground and slashed and hacked at the vines wrapping around Igneel. "You"— _slash_ —"freaking"— _slash_ —"dumb"— _slash_ —"ass!" He freed a woozy Igneel and shook him angrily. "Wake the Hell up!" he barked.

Igneel groaned as he saw stars rotating around him and three Gale's glowering at him. " _Nnngh_. What happened?"

Gale saw the vines were beginning to coil like poisonous snakes and hardened. "You fell flat on you face like the idiot you are and nearly knocked yourself out," he groused. "Get your head in the game."

Igneel shook away the dizziness. "Right. Yeah, you're right." Determination flooded his onyx eyes and his mouth curved into a hard frown. "I'm in the game. Honest.' His lips twitched into a smirk. "Don't get all worried on me now, _rocky_."

Gale smirked back as he created another marble wall to surround them. "Worry about you? I'm worried about me having to save your sorry butt." He began punching the wall and shards of marble shot from the wall and at the shrieking vines.

Igneel began punching out balls of red fire at the vines and they squealed in terror. "My butt is not 'sorry'," he snapped back.

Gale laughed. "Tell that to the devil woman, since you, you know, want to cuddle with her more," he teased. "'MJ, _no_ , that tickles'," he mocked, mimicking Igneel's voice. "Ring any bells?"

Igneel clapped his hands together and stretched them apart to make a whip out of his violet flames. He lashed away the screaming vines. "Shut up," he grumbled. "You're just jealous because you don't have a partner as cool as her."

"Like I'd want a partner like her!"

Igneel whipped away more vines and they shrieked. And that was when something made sense to him. He watched as the shrieking vines shrunk and dried out as they were drenched in flames. Most of the vines shifted the brunt of their attacks to Gale who made sure to dish it back to them.

 _The vines… They might not just be vines after all…_

A thought crossed Igneel and made him grin. "Yo, assface!" he crowed. "I think I can take care of this alone! Just keep close, all right?"

Gale tossed Igneel a suspicious look. "What are you—?"

" _Red…_!" Igneel chanted out of the blue. Flames roared as they washed over his body and prepared to explode.

Gale paled. "Wait a second, man, don't—!"

"… _Burst_!" Igneel finished. The flames exploded off his body, fiery and wild. For a moment, everything blurred for Igneel in a pan of red. But, once his flames left him, it was the result he was proud of. The vines that had tried to kill him and Gale had shriveled and began to disintegrate into black particles. Igneel grinned and pumped a fist. "Hell yeah! Told you that would work!"

A hoarse cough. "You _idiot_."

Igneel turned to see Gale coughing smoke with soot splattered on his body. He gave Igneel a ruby-eyed glare as he dusted the soot off him. "Next time, give me an actual, goddamn warning before you decide to blow yourself up," he hissed.

Igneel laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh. Guess I'm still controlling the entire effects of my spell, huh?"

Gale coughed more smoke as the marble sunk back into the earth. " _You think_?"

A smirk. "Aren't you two just too cute together?"

Gale and Igneel whirled to see fake-Lance smirking at them with that leer. He cracked his knuckles. "Well, _let'ssssssssss_ take this body for a _ssssssssspin_ , shall we?" Black static radiated off fake-Lance as he raised his hand. "Oh, _yessssssssss_ ," he hissed, pleased. " _Thisssssss feelsssssssss nicccccccce_."

Igneel's eyes widened. "He knows Lightning Magic?"

"We established earlier this episode, _dumbass_ ," Gale snapped.

" _Wild Lightning Storm_!" Fake-Lance chanted. The cursed lightning bolted from his body at every possible angle, gurgling and hissing death threats and talk of murder.

Gale growled as lightning destroyed the farce of a cathedral around them. " _Shit_."

Both Mages did their best to stay out of the way of the lightning bolts. Igneel ran and slid to hide behind a bench. Lightning lashed at his bench, but he stayed low to the ground and held his hands on the back of his head. Gale rolled to Igneel's opposite side of the aisle and hid behind a bench. His lips were hard-pressed. He flinched as lightning killed everything it touched. He peeked to see what was going on. Fake-Lance laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Gale thought hard.

 _I can't fight against lightning. I don't know any effective spells. Earth doesn't fair well against lightning, but…_

His eyes shifted to Igneel. A plan formed in his mind.

 _I don't have to have a spell. I just need to have smarts._

Gale ducked as another bolt of lightning struck above him, shattering wood and marble. "Igneel," he shouted.

Igneel peeked up at Gale, though flinched when his bench was under attack. "Yeah?"

Gale formed a fist with his hands. Then, he held up three fingers. Then, he pointed downwards.

Igneel frowned. He pulled himself up to a crouching position and nodded.

Gale held up three fingers, then counted down to two, then one, then—

—the two of them jumped from the bench with Gale in front of Igneel. Instantly, Gale held up his arms in a x-formation. " _Diamond Shield_!" From the center of his arms formed a round shield made completely out of diamond. It was large enough to give both boys cover and for their opponent to not see them whatsoever.

Fake-Lance could not help but be amused at their attempts. " _SSSSSSSSSo_ cute. You _thhhhhhink_ you can get away from me?" He parted his hands and a ball of lightning and static came together in the space in-between his hands. " _Photon Sphere_!" he chanted. The ball of black lightning threw itself at the diamond shield and broke into an array of black lightning and chaos.

Gale grunted at the force of the attack, but the shield did not let up. He broke his arms from x-formation to put his hands on the ground. He smirked. "Just what I thought. No water underneath the ground, just plain dirt. Just my luck."

Another ball of lightning hit the shield, but the shield did not let up.

"Well, get digging," Igneel snapped.

Gale shot him a glower. "Don't rush me," he barked back.

" _Photon Sphere_!" Fake-Lance chanted. Lightning struck the diamond shield, but did not break it. Fake-Lance could only cackle. "I could keep _thissssssss_ up all-day, _humansssss_! _Photon Sphere_!" Ball after ball of lightning crashed into the diamond shield. Lightning bounced off the shield and did not dare put a dent on it.

Then—

—it cracked.

Fake-Lance laughed even more as each sphere of lightning created a crack in the shield. " _Thisssssss isssssss_ the end for you, _humanssssss_!" He charged his next sphere to be even large than the others, its static lashing out everywhere and nowhere. " _Photon Sphere_!" The large ball of lightning shot towards the shield and hit it.

And, the shield completely shattered.

Fake-Lance gave a shout of victory. "There, now. You two are almost too easy for me to kill!"

But, that was when time slowed.

Fake-Lance watched the shield disappeared only to reveal no humans looking at him in terror. There was only a small hole in the center of the aisle. His eyes widened. "What—?"

The ground in front of him opened.

He tried to look down, but he caught nothing but flames in his vision.

Igneel burst out of the hole with his red flames surrounding him and his eyes fierce with determination. He circled his arms, then cupped his hands in front of his body. " _Red_ …"—he pushed his hands towards Fake-Lance—"… _Flare_!"

And red flames consumed both of them.

* * *

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild seemed distraught as they gathered in the guild. They murmured amongst themselves. Macao and Wakaba smoked as they considered the possibilities of this situation. The younger Mages, while worried, seemed to challenge each other to whomever could take down the most opponents. The older Mages could feel the shift in the balance of light and darkness and conversed how this felt like it did decades ago. Cana was with Cane and Lisanna who managed to keep the triplets under control as all three could feel the negative buzz in the air and clung to their mother. Freed kept Liberty close to him, though her black cat seemed on edge and snuggled into her stomach as though for comfort. The guild door opened only for Evergreen, Eloise, Elvin, and Justin to pour into the room. Elfman and Ellie went straight to their family while Justin headed towards Freed with an urgent look for his adoptive father. Aisha clung to Penelope lovingly while Sheila and Wendy offered each other worried looks as Wendy. Mary Jane sat by her lonesome and listened to music, but Mara and Orochi stayed close with Kinana. Luna kept her head down as she sat with Nashi, Luke, and Lucy. Jay sat next to her as Cane sat across from her, laying out cards for his tarot readings. Mystogan had fled to Aine's side who was being comforted by Ena.

Laxus stepped on stage with Mira at his side and Freed on his other. He cleared his throat and the entire guild quieted for him. His eyes were hard as he addressed them. "These are orders from the guild master herself so listen up," he barked. His tone commanded silence and obedience and Fairy Tail and their guests gave them that. "The following will report to the recreational room downstairs and will be placed under Mirajane's command: Mary Jane, Julia, Mara, Orochi, Evergreen, Elvin, Lisanna, Kinana, Levy, Freed, Reedus, Luna, and Max will stay behind with all children, employees, and guests of Fairy Tail. Anyone Wendy considers unfit to carry on will stay here as well without question. Evergreen, you will be Mira's second-in-command. Warren, you will also stay. I will brief you on your specific missions later. Go _now_."

The guild hall was moving fairly quickly. Mira began gathering the Mages and heading to the door. The employees of Fairy Tail were swift to help shaken guests of Fairy Tail to the doors leading downstairs. The Mages in question headed downstairs after they said their good-byes to friends and family. Wendy went to Aisha who seemed worried she would be leaving Penelope so soon. Lisanna gave Bixslow a sweet kiss and he gave her a gentle smile and brushed the bangs from her face. He knelt before his three boys and ruffled each other their hair, giving them words of encouragement. Eloise gave her father a huge kiss and told him and Ellie how brave she knew they were going to be while Elvin glanced at Mary Jane who refused to speak to anyone. Orochi and Kinana were helping Mara down the steps already with Orochi carrying his sister while Kinana took the wheelchair.

Luna got up from her position with a tentative smile, but as convincing as she could be. "Well, I better be going," she supposed. Her tone was bright, but her undertone was upset. She gave her family a careful look. "Please, be careful," she pleaded. "Come home soon, okay?"

Lucy hugged Luna and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll all be home before you know it," she murmured. "Just believe in us."

"I always do," Luna murmured back. The two let go of each other for Luna to sweep her gaze among her remaining family members. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Lu," Luke confessed back. "Stay safe for us."

Luna nodded and her smile turned feebler. "I will. I promise." She turned around. "Come on, Jay. I'll show you the recreational room." And she walked away without knowing if Jay followed her. She got to the group of Mages and employees and guests and waited for her turn to go downstairs. But, before she could move up the line, a hand yanked her and made her squawk in surprise. "Hey! What's hap—?" Her voice was cut off as a hand covered her mouth.

Words tickled her ear as she was dragged behind a pillar against the wall, unseen by the other members. "Don't say a word. Just come with me."

The hand let go of Luna's mouth slowly. She turned her head to see Jay behind her and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth.

Jay held a hand up to silence her. He merely pointed.

Luna followed Jay's finger only to see it was pointed at Laxus. Laxus waited for every Mage, employee, and guest to leave the main hall with Freed and Levy being the last ones out. As the door shut, Laxus straightened and the guild mates of Fairy Tail silenced their buzzing theories and conversation.

"Listen up, you brats," Laxus boomed. "We have a dire situation on our hands. Our home has been invaded by creatures made of Black Magic called 'familiars'. As we speak, they are flooding their way through the streets and trying to invade the homes of the people we are here to protect. We can't allow them to succeed, got that? We owe Magnolia too much to let it fall to the hands of this bastards! You understand?"

Fairy Tail agreed to Laxus' words with rowdy shouts and applause.

Laxus gave a rare smirk. "Now, we're talkin'," he said with pride. " _This_ is the guild these bastards will remember. They're going to know _who_ Fairy Tail is and how stubborn as Hell we _all_ are. We're going to show them you don't mess with our home and get away with it."

A chorus of "Aye, sir!" and words of encouragement flooded through the guild hall. Some had begun banging on the tables and chanting, "Fairy Tail!" to signal their approval.

Laxus chuckled and raised a hand. "Settle it down, you brats, the master is in an important call and we don't want her to be angry at us for disturbing it."

Many of the guild members were grinning, but they settled down at his command.

"The master has order I divvy you up into several fighting parties," Laxus relayed. "I will assign several team leaders. Team leaders, you are to see me and I will give you the positions Freed will be sending you to that has the most concentrated areas of familiars. Search parties will be sent afterwards to ensure the safety of the citizens. When I call your name, come to the stage: Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Dazzler, Mustang, Mystogan, and Thirteen are my fighting leaders. Ellie, Justin, Penelope, Ghost, Number Five, and Cana are my search and rescue leaders. Upfront, _now_."

Jay and Luna watched as those Mages were already meeting at the stage. Laxus walked towards them and took a knee, expression grave. He gave swift orders to them all with words too low for them to hear.

"What are we doing?" Luna whispered. "Why didn't we go downstairs with the others?"

"Come on, Duchess, you're not really going to hide in the basement, are you?"

Luna turned around to see Jay looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I mean, Duchess, you've _slain_ a _demon_ ," Jay pointed out. "Don't you think you _deserve_ to be put on the frontlines?"

Luna shook her head and a well-practiced smile was on her face. "No, no, Jay, it's fine," she assured breezily. "I'll have my chance someday. I'm just too weak to really make a difference and what I did before was a result of dumb luck. I'll get my turn someday. Just watch me."

Jay softened at Luna's words. "You don't have to pretend around me, Duchess," he murmured.

"But, I'm not pretending," Luna told him. "I—"

"What you want the most is a chance to prove you're just as strong as everyone else, isn't it?"

Luna faltered. But, she forced her smile to stay where it was. "Don't be silly. You don't have to prove yourself in this guild. We're all strong and we all do our part here." Her smile may fake her assurance, but it was her eyes that could not. They were dull and despondent. "I mean I'm not even trained to be a Mage. I was always trained to live the life of a normal person. I don't have any real experience in fighting or being strong or brave like a Fairy Tail Mage… I'm just… I'm just…" Her smile dimmed as her crestfallen gaze landed on Jay's chest. "I'm just…the normal of Fairy Tail with nothing more than dumb luck," she muttered.

"You are _way_ more than 'normal', Duchess," Jay reassured. "You are _so_ much more than that. Do you know how strong you have to be to defeat a demon and live to tell the tale? Crazy strong! 'Dumb luck'? I'm sorry, but from what Nashi tells me, this guild was based off 'dumb luck'. All of you here, no matter what power or Magic or gender, are incredibly brave for doing what you do. For being yourselves and making the most out of life."

"Yeah, well, my 'life' has been stuck inside one town," Luna reminded.

"So, what? You've been stuck inside one town? Well, the one town you're 'stuck' in needs help," Jay pointed out.

"And it's getting _actual_ help from _actual_ Mages." Luna spared Jay a sad smile. "I'm not an 'actual Mage', Jay. I've got powers, sure, but what am I supposed to do with them? I don't remember what I did last time, not exactly. I'm not trained. I can't keep up with my own _best friends_ , let alone a guild full of strong people. And I know I sounded really pathetic and whiney and I should be thankful for everything, but right now, I just want to go downstairs and see if I can help Aunt Ever watch over Eloise, okay?" She took a step away from Jay. "So, just… Leave it alone, okay? Let's just do as we're told."

Jay's eyes softened, disbelieving and sympathetic. " _Duchess_ …"

Luna turned her back on Jay and came out of their hiding spot just as the team leaders went to grab guild mates for their teams. She slipped into the doorway leading downstairs and abandoned Jay.

Jay sighed. "I'm not giving up on you, Duchess." And he followed her path to the door.

* * *

Miss Monics worked in her office. It was a spacious office with her own desk and files and shelves. Pictures of her and her two sisters and their parents were draped around the office. The families and lives her two sisters have were shared via photographs hung and framed on the walls. Nieces and nephews and brother-in-law and new and old boyfriends—they all had their own place. A Lacrima-Vision played the daily news on-screen and she diligently worked on her paperwork as the news anchors became only white noise. She was a nervous and young thing of pale skin, short brown curls, freckles, and red-framed glasses, all while keeping a professional look of blouse, skirt, blazer, and heels. She had that awkward habit to tap her foot when there was no music for her to play.

⌜ **magic council**

 _ **Name**_ _: Iris Monics_

 _ **Age**_ _: 25_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Executive Assistant of Councilman Draculos_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Autumn_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: seafood_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Miss Monics may not be used to Draculos' disappearing and reappearing acts, but she is definitely used to the paperwork of being an assistant!_ ⌟

 _DING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING. DING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING._

Miss Monics gave a startled cry as the Communication Lacrima at her desk rung furiously. She scrambled to answer it—her hands were shaking—and keep her composure. "H-H-Hello?" she answered.

Someone spoke on the other end.

Miss Monics' eyes grew wider. "U-Um, yes! Please, hold!" She pressed a button to hold the call as she set down the Communication Lacrima. She pressed another button with her shaky finger and the person picked up her call within a moment's notice. "Um, sir? You have a call for you on line one," she informed. "They say it is about an attack in Magnolia?"

"Thank you, Miss Monics," came Draculos' appreciation. "Put them through."

Miss Monics nodded. "Yes, sir." She did just that by pressing the button to end her call to her superior and another to patch the caller to him. She hung up her own Communication Lacrima before sighing. She leaned back in her chair. "An attack on Magnolia Town… I wonder what could've happened…"

°•°•°•°

Draculos' office was darker than night. There was a big window that allowed light in, but Draculos kept himself swept in the shadows with only his eyes and shade of head to be seen. His eyes landed on the glowing Lacrima Ball on his office desk. "And you are certain of this?"

" _Yes_ ," came a crackling voice. " _I saw it with my own eyes_."

Draculos nodded. "Thank you for your information. It has been noted." He approached the Lacrima Ball and tapped it. The glow died and it resorted to a regular Lacrima Ball. He turned around with his cape fluttering and turned to the window. His eyes held that coolness no one but him could master.

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia… So, it starts where it all ended._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A cough. "Now, Master Erza, I thought we had made an agreement since last time."

Erza looked at the screen that floated above her desk. A simple man filled the screen. He was a short man, old in every right beside his personality. His black hair had gone from salt and pepper to completely silvery-snow. His thin mustache had bushed into a white beard. But, his dramatic flair of a butterfly tie and magnolias in either breast pocket had never left him.

⌜ **magnolia town**

 _ **Name**_ _: Alan Elric_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mayor_

 _ **Likes**_ _: butterflies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: wasps_

 _ **Special Note**_ _:_ _Mayor Elric may have aged in these last decades, but his passion for butterflies and Magnolia Town will never die!_ ⌟

"We did and we do, Mayor Elric," Erza promised. "Things did not go as expected of today and I severely apologize for the error once again. I have Mages whom will engage in the enemy and others who are on the move to rescue any civilians who need help."

"And that is much appreciated, my dear, but we both know that is not the true issue," Alan coughed.

Erza sighed. "I know." And she really did. "How much time do you believe we will have?"

"The guards here have already contacted the nearest station," Alan informed. "I have made no call to the knights, however." He coughed. "But, I cannot promise someone else hasn't. You're still in the same amount of danger as before."

"From the Fiore headquarters to here will take around two or more hours by train," Erza predicted. "But, if they use a Lacrima Transit Crystal or a warp pad, then I fear they will be here sooner than before."

Alan softened. "You will do just fine, my dear," he coughed. "Don't worry about the Magic Council. _I_ will handle them. They may have much say in the Magic World, but in this town, they have to go through _me_ to get to the fairies who protect this town."

Erza gave a smile. "Thank you, Mayor Elric, for your support and for everything. I promise, sir, we will do everything in our power to make Magnolia safe again."

"I don't doubt you, _Master_ Erza," Alan assured. "I best be going. My secretary is getting nervous with all the calls coming in. Best wishes." With a cough, he was gone from the screen that disappeared.

Erza leaned back in her chair and sighed. She closed her eyes as she thought thoroughly through what was happening. As her eyes cracked open, she murmured, "I never thought the day would come again. I thought this was over." Her smile turned a tad bitter. "But, then again, when in Fairy Tail is anything simple?"

 _Master_. It was a Warren's voice. His thought to her was simple, not at all pressing on her thoughts. _The teams have gathered with instructions and departed for their sectors and as have rescue teams_. _A link has been set up. Each team leader is linked to each other, myself, Laxus, Freed, Natsu, Gajeel, and you and each team members is linked to their team leader._

Erza sat up, hardening. _Very well, then. Fighting leaders, check-in._

Thoughts swarmed around her.

 _Lucy, checking in._

 _Gray, checking in._

 _Juvia is checking in._

 _Dazzler, here!_

 _Mustang, checkin' in, ma'am._

 _Mystogan, checking in._

 _Zatana, here and checking in._

Erza nodded. Good _. Status report. Have you engaged with the enemy?_

A chorus of affirmatives rang about her.

 _I have no idea if and when a squad from the Fiore Guard nor an Anti-Magic unit will be here, but we must act swiftly. Do what you must to take care of them,_ Erza instructed _. Search and rescue leaders, check-in._

 _Ellie, checking in._

 _Justin, alive and still beautiful._

 _Penelope, checking in._

 _Ghost, checking in._

 _Robin, checking in._

 _Cana, checking in._

 _Status reports on all teams, Freed, now_ , Erza commanded.

 _Search and rescue have been successful_ , Freed relayed. _All injured are to evacuate to either the hospital or to the guild hall. Already members have cleared out tables and benches and chairs in place of cots._

 _Excellent. Laxus, I want Olivia and Pink to collect Porlyusica and bring her to the guild_ , Erza decided. _Wendy and she shall tend to the wounded. From there, both of them each may have two runners of their choosing to help any injured teams_.

 _On it, Master_ , Laxus obeyed gruffly.

Erza got up from her desk and began to walk out of her office. _If we can spare anymore, we must post guard over Magnolia's borders to ensure_ —

 _Consider it done, Master_ , Freed interrupted. _I have casted my ruins around Magnolia. No creature may get in or out of this town_.

 _Good work, Freed_ , Erza applauded. Her thoughts went directly to Freed, Warren, and Laxus. _I will join Natsu and Gajeel soon. The three of us will storm the cathedral and bring home our own._

 _I'm coming too_ , Laxus decided. _My boy's in there, Erza_.

Erza thought about it. _Fine then. Laxus, you will take my place in the battlefield. You, Natsu, and Gajeel will storm the cathedral with back-up of your choosing_.

 _Understood. Will do_ , Laxus assured.

 _This may just be one demon instead of an empire, but with it, it has brought an army into our streets_ , Erza spoke. _We will not allow what happened once to happen to our home again. We will protect our home and our own. You have my word as the guild master and queen of the fairies._

* * *

Gale was quick to grab Igneel after the attack and drag him back into the hole that was quickly covered up once again. Fake-Lance was left cowering back with his arms covering himself. He slowly uncovered himself to see he was in perfect condition. There were no scorch marks on his body or even a drop of char. The only things covered in ash and soot was the altar surrounding him. In his triumph, he let out a laugh.

"I guess you still have a little soft spot for your little guild mate, huh? How _adorable_ ," Fake-Lance mocked. "He certainly was a weak one." He stepped off his pedestal and down the steps. His eyes swept over the allegedly empty cathedral. "When I came in here, he got all mad and kept spouting he was of Fairy Tail and how he wasn't going to let me hurt his friends." He snorted. "Bunch of bullshit. That's the difference between your inferior race and mine. Unlike humans, we are not weaklings who need companionship to thrive. We just need a mate to give us purebred kids. Isn't that nice?"

A shadow moved from the corner of Fake-Lance's eyes and he whirled around with a thunderbolt hurtling at it. Parts of the pillar broke off, but no one cried out for help. Fake-Lance took a step and glanced at the pillar.

Nothing.

He kept walking.

"I guess that is a plus to my race," Fake-Lance continued to boast. "We just need something to give us children to survive. Maybe I _will_ take on a human mate."

He passed another row and red eyes pierced through the shadows before flickering away.

"There are many females for me to choose from," Fake-Lance drawled. "From the memories I gathered, it seems like this one has a mate." He licked his lips. "She's pretty, for a human. Shame she can't use Magic. Maybe a different mate then? Let me think here…" He took another step and a puddle of water formed beneath his feet. He kept walking and the puddle bubbled and began to create a tower of black water. "From your memories, it seems like you both have strong connections to the women in your family. So, I wonder…" Fake-Lance stopped walking with a smirk on his face. "Which one will bring one of you closer to me?"

Silence.

Fake-Lance bubbled with mirth. "Huh. You want to play it that way, huh? Then, let's play. Young ones need their mothers, right? Then, let's try this on for size."

"Hello, Master," came a dull duet of greeting.

Fake-Lance turned around to see two women staring at him with blank eyes. They were Levy and Lucy in their casual wear. Their faces were blank and it looked like they were not even breathing, even living, but they were there nonetheless. Fake-Lance strolled up to them and placed a hand on either woman's cheek. "Now, aren't you two beautiful humans?" he teased.

Eyes glared at Fake-Lance from a downwards angle as Fake-Lance caressed the cheeks of the two women. He sighed. "I don't know. I like my mates fairly young. New blood. Makes them all the more enticing. As much fun as it would be to steal the mates of two dragons, I'll leave you two to one of my brothers," he decided. He let go of the two women and they wavered as they shifted back into towers of black water.

Another pair of eyes watched Fake-Lance from in front as he tapped his chin and thought hard.

"Hmm. That didn't work," Fake-Lance pouted. "Well, both of you have older sisters you are close to. Fresh blood, young and strong. Let me get a good look at them in person."

The towers of water molded themselves into females once more. Colors was added to them to reveal they were Olivia and Nashi. Their expressions mimicked their mothers', blank and dull. Neither even reacted as Fake-Lance slid his hands onto their waists and kept them there.

"Now, _thisssssssssss_? I can work with," Fake-Lance decided. "From the memories I collected, little Livy is the one called the 'Iron Maiden' while my little princess over here is an angel. They both have incredible strong wills that would be such a pleasure to break." He rolled his eyes. "Then again, Baal likes breaking spirits more than me. He would kill me again if I took a strong-willed female as another mate. He likes to break their spirits, make them lose their fire and every ounce of power in themselves." He sighed as his hands drifted upwards to cradle their jaws. "Such a shame," he bemoaned. He pressed his nose into the crook of Olivia's neck while his hand on Nashi lowered onto her back and towards her butt. "You both smell so nice and have the perfect bodies to give me children."

The eyes watching Fake-Lance from the ground narrowed as a low snarl accidentally came out. It was snuffed before it could get out of control.

Fake-Lance dropped his hands and walked away as Olivia and Nashi melted into towers of black water. "Ah, well. Can't believe neither of you came out to punch me for that. Seriously? You're making me run all out of options!" he complained.

He stopped.

He smirked.

"But, I think this last one will do the trick," Fake-Lance decided. He turned around to watch the towers of water combine into one. They bubbled and shifted as they sculpted their next piece of art while Fake-Lance grew giddy. "Oh, I think I'll like this one and so will you two," he went on as the water finalized its shape and filled in the color.

Igneel—he was strapped to the ceiling with his Purple Flare on his hands, feet, and knees, sticking to the ceiling, and his scarf tied around his mouth—dropped down his head—

—and his eyes widened.

There was Luna. Her expression was stoic and her body was lifeless, but she stood in the cathedral with a purpose.

Gale recoiled underneath his bench, ruby eyes sharp, and his lips curled in a silent snarl.

 _Stay in control. Stay in control. Stay in control._

Fake-Lance clapped his hands and laughed in happiness. "Oh, she's _perfect_!" he blurted. He rushed to her as though she were a new toy. His hands went to her shoulders and slid down. " _Yesssssss_ ," he hissed. " _Nicccccccce_. Very _niccccccce_." His hands traveled to her waist, but did not stop. "From the memories I've gathered, she's the submissive type. She pleases others. _Definitely_ my type. Baal can't get pissy with me now. He hates subs. Ah, but she'd be perfect for little Halphas. He's young. Hasn't even had one little whore to screw. Sitri is possessive over her little boy, anyways. Doubt he'll get any action until he finally reaches seventeen-hundred." Fake-Lance leaned into the crook of Luna's neck and sniffed her. He shuddered as he let out a lecherous moan. "I'll give you to him as his next birthday present. Right after I finish making you my little mate," he decided. He moved to her cheek and his tongue darted out to lick her. He hummed, pleased. "I've never had a human mate. I wish I could actually taste you. I bet human females taste even better than the females in other realms."

Igneel's body shook as he tore his eyes from the scene to shut them tightly.

 _He's just trying to wind us up. He's trying to get us to come out. I've got to stay calm._

A loud snarl rippled through the air.

Igneel's eyes shot open to look down.

Fake-Lance's smirk broadened as he pulled away from Luna. "I see we have an audience," he figured out. "Always more exciting when someone is watching, isn't it?" His knuckles trailed across Luna's cheek. "The memories of you are so precious, so sweet. But, some of those memories aren't so sweet, are they? It looks like you encountered a monster."

Fingers dug into the marble and clawed at it.

"A red-eyed monster, I think," Fake-Lance went on. "It was awful for you. I can see you cried at all the bloodshed. But, don't worry, little human, I won't let something like that stand between us." He leaned closer to the stoic Luna's lips. "It will be just you and me for as long as I want you."

Ruby eyes gleamed.

"Forever," Fake-Lance whispered against Luna's lips.

Gritted, fanged teeth.

"And _ever_ ," Fake-Lance finished before pressing his lips into—

An explosion startled Igneel, but did not startle Fake-Lance. Igneel turned to see a panting Gale had come from the smoke and rubble. Igneel hastily pushed himself off the ceiling to land on the ground. He joined Gale with a look of annoyance mixed with worry.

"Dude, what gives?" Igneel hissed. "The plan was to bait him and go stealth, not reveal our—" His words stopped when he saw the look in Gale's eyes.

The feral look in Gale's eyes.

Igneel's annoyance faded into more concern. "Gale?" he called quietly. "You okay?"

Fake-Lance smirked and spun so he landed behind Luna. "Oh, look, dear, the mighty dragon has come to save you," he announced in feigned proverb as he rubbed Luna's shoulders. "Such an epic tale between the knight and dragon to battle over the beautiful princess!" His lips kissed the back of Luna's neck, but his eyes were set on Gale. "Don't worry, my princess, I'll save you from the ferocious dragon," he murmured.

Igneel flinched, grinding his teeth. But, he shook it off. "Ignore him, remember? None of it is real. Lu, she—… She isn't here." He was trying hard to get through to Gale. "I know it's hard, but we have to remember that."

Fake-Lance groaned as he threaded his hands through Luna's hair. "Igneel, she's just as real as you and me," he assured. He nosed his way into her hair and gave a deep sniff. "She smells real," he moaned. His hands moved from her hair to her cheeks. "She feels real." He pulled back go in front of her and examine her up and down. "She looks real." His lips came to her neck. "Let's see if she tastes real," he decided.

Gale let out a deep snarl and bolted for Fake-Lance.

Igneel ran after him, wide eyed. " _Gale_!" he cried.

Gale did not listen as he charged for Fake-Lance. His eyes were the same eyes he had when he fought Vito. Black energy swirled around his hands to form his scythe. He let out a roar as he jumped in the air. His scythe cracked off his Magic with his blade ready to tear into flesh.

Fake-Lance grinned. "Ah-ah- _ah_. Not so fast, Earth Dragon." He snapped his fingers.

Luna darted in front of Fake-Lance with her blank face just as the blade came down.

Gale landed on his feet and halted.

The blade was about to hit Luna, but it stopped.

Fake-Lance cackled as he massaged Luna's shoulder. "Isn't this ironic? The princess, here, is saving me from the big, bad dragon!"

Gale gritted his teeth as his hold on his scythe shook.

Fake-Lance kissed Luna's neck, though she remained stoic. "You see, my darling princess will do anything to defend her knight-in-shining-armor," he informed. "She'll kill if she has to. Can you do the same, dragon? Can you slay the princess you so desperately want to protect?"

Gale tried to fight against his instincts. He tried hard to lower his blade. But, he could not.

Igneel watched Gale from his distance. His eyes were as torn as Gale felt.

 _I know she isn't my sister, but… Dammit. What are we supposed to do? We can't fight her._

Gale allowed his scythe to shatter in his hands. He dropped to his knees with his head bowed, hair covering his eyes. "I can't do it," he whispered.

"Oh, but she can," Fake-Lance sing-sung. He caressed her shoulders. "Come on, dear princess. Slay the evil dragon of this fairy tale."

Luna raised a hand as black vines curled around her arm. She blankly pointed at Gale, charging her attack.

Igneel's eyes widened. " _No!"_ he barked. He began to run to Gale. "Gale, get _out_ of there!"

"I'm sorry, Blondie," Gale whispered. "I'm so _sorry_."

"Kill him," Fake-Lance whispered. " _Kill him_."

"Gale!" Igneel howled. "Get your head out of your ass!"

Fake-Lance snarled as he glared at the approaching Igneel. " _SSSSSSSStupid_ human!" he snapped. "You're no fun anymore. Why don't you just die already?" He raised his hand towards Igneel. "Bye-bye, _human_." And lightning shot from his fingertips.

Time slowed down.

Gale's head darted up to see black lightning heading towards Igneel and his eyes widened.

Igneel tried to skid to a stop as his vision was consumed with lightning. His flames were beginning to react to his situation and began to bubble from his skin.

Luna shot the vine towards Gale's throat.

Gale managed to hit Luna's arms up to avoid the attack and scrambled to his feet. " _No_!" he roared.

Fake-Lance smirked in triumph.

Igneel brought up his now blazing hands to shield himself—

—but it was too late.

Black lightning pierced through Igneel's shirt and hit his stomach, forcing him back. He hit a pillar and his mouth opened in a wordless cry as lightning struck him, electrocuted him, burned hm. He felt every cell in his body awake and screaming in pain. Even his own flames were whimpering in pain. He could feel something numbing him. Something ate at his body from the inside, trying to claw at his bone and flesh. His eyes shut. They could not stay open with everything that hit him at once. His hearing dulled. His sense of smell was gone. Everything overwhelmed him. Everything tore at him.

Gale ran towards him with eyes glowing in worry. " _Igneel_!" he roared.

Fake-Lance laughed as waves of lightning burst off him. "No one can _sssssssssstop_ me now!" he shouted. " _No one_!"

Eventually, the thunderbolt turned into harmful static. Igneel fell from the pillar and crumbled in a heap on the floor. He groaned as he tried to clutch his stomach.

Gale skidded to a halt near Igneel and got to his knees. He turned Igneel onto his back to inspect the damage. Igneel's shirt had been torn, burnt off right down the middle. Deep red burnt his midsection in the form of a demonic star. The lightning had pierced his skin to draw blood, but not enough that it showed any muscle and fat. Regardless, the wound was as ugly as it was deadly. Igneel gritted his teeth as his eyes squeezed shut in his torment.

Gale's jaw worked, but it was hard for words to come out. " _Igneel_ ," he choked.

Igneel grunted. " _Nnngh_ …"

"Stay awake, Igneel," Gale snapped. He was terrified, even if he sounded angry. "You have to stay awake. Please, man! Don't you dare fricken die on me!"

Igneel could only groan as static rained on his body.

"Isn't it beautiful, my dear?" Fake-Lance purred. "The death of another human." He stroked her hair. "Too bad we can't kill all of them. If it wasn't for Zagan and his little experiments, they'd be dead by my hand. No matter. More the merrier."

Gale stood up.

His fists were clenched.

"You _bastard_ ," he whispered. "You sick _bastard_."

Magic cloaked Gale's hands, swirling around them.

"What did he ever do to you?" Gale whispered harshly. "What did any of us do to you?"

Fake-Lance arched an eyebrow. "'Do'?" he repeated. "Try _existing_." His finger trailed over Luna's jaw. "You poor, primitive creatures can't survive on your own. You colonize and reproduce like cattle and use Magic like it's within your right. Well, it's not. Humans don't understand how the universe truly works." He spread his hands, gesturing to the broken shadow of a cathedral. "But, with the help of a higher race, humans can understand their true calling to serve! We can teach you how to finally use the powers you were given for a greater good!"

"'Greater good'?" Gale snarled at that. "You think _this_ is the greater good? And 'higher race'? Don't make me laugh! Your race is _nothing_ but monsters who get their _sick kicks_ off sadism." His ruby eyes glowered into Fake-Lance's emerald ones. "I hope you rot in Hell for everything you've done. You didn't just mess with Fairy Tail—you messed with my friend. He might be a dumbass, but he's my friend."

Fake-Lance yawned. "Okay, this is boring." He left Luna to walk back to the altar. "Princess, take care of this. Wake me up when you're done."

Gale growled and dashed for Fake-Lance. "I'm not done with you yet, you bastard!" he snarled. He maneuvered around Luna, leaping up on the benches and hopping from each one to get closer to his target. He wound back a fist. "You're going to pay for your shit, _demon_!" He threw his fist—

—and Luna caught it.

Ruby glared furiously into blank chocolate.

Fake-Lance made a chair for himself on the altar out of black vines and sat down. "Oh, and evil dragon? Try to keep it down. I'd like some rest before I address the new recruits," he drawled.

Gale tried hard to push past Luna's grip, but she stood firm in her stance. She refused to let him get close to her master.

"I don't want to hurt you," Gale warned. "But, I need you to get out of my way."

Luna let go of Gale's fist only to deliver an unforeseen upper cut that knocked Gale off his feet. He took the blow in stride and back-flipped off his bench and onto another. He straightened up, but rubbed his jaw.

"Shit, that hurt," Gale groused. His eyes kept hold on Luna. "Dumbass is right: you aren't _my_ Blondie. And, if you're deciding to stay in my way, then fine." He readied himself for a fight and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going easy on you." And he dashed for Luna with a fist barreling towards her.

* * *

The recreation room was not as large as the main hall, but was still large. It had its own small stage with a stool and upright piano. A working bar was against one wall with another request board downstairs with clippings of news articles tacked. There were four pool tables, two table tennis tables, and a make-shift bowling alley. Lacrima-Visions hung against the wall. Some played news and sports while others played LV shows and movies. Couches and lounge chairs were everywhere. Each had their own little circle with a coffee table bringing them together. There were high tables near the bar with stools set by them.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

« _This is the Fairy Tail Rec Room. Only Fairy Tail members and faculty may enter for a place of games, drinking, and, sometimes, Gajeel's singing._ »

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The employees of Fairy Tail went straight to work. They served drinks and food to the members and guests that had settled down. Max had started a game of pool with a few gentlemen. The Strauss triplets were sitting up on high bar stools with snacks chaired between them and Lisanna had Eloise on her lap. Eloise took to teaching her aunt and Elvin the sign language Mara taught her. Mira and Evergreen spoke in hushed tones as they sat on the edge of the stage. Orochi settled in a chair and kept his eyes closed with Mara next to him. Mara kept her eyes on Mary Jane who secluded herself in a corner with her headphones. Guests of Fairy Tail were being calmed by Julia and Kinana with free drinks and food and smiles.

Luna sat near Mary Jane with a sigh off her lips and a cup of water in-between her hands. Jay paced in front of her with thoughts on his mind.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing," Jay muttered. "We have to get out there."

Luna sighed again. "Saying that and doing that won't solve anything," she reminded. "We're powerless, Jay. Accept that."

Jay stopped to stare at her, bewildered. "I can't just 'accept that'," he snapped. He sat down on the coffee table to look at her. "Duchess, we aren't 'powerless'. We're power _ful_. We can help. You can help. Your power—"

"Isn't even controllable," Luna cut in. "I realize that now. It's not even worth me trying."

"How can you say that?" Jay snapped. "Your power can take out a demon, Duchess. A demon. And you're telling me you're powerless?"

" _Because I am_ ," Luna blurted. "I _am_ powerless, okay? Borus made me see that. He made me see I'm still as weak as I was before."

Jay softened at the tone of sadness couched in Luna's words. "Oh, Duchess…"

Luna shut her eyes as the memories surfaced. "He controlled me so _easily_ , Jay," she murmured. "I couldn't do anything. I didn't even have a chance to fight back. I _couldn't_." She gave a shaky exhale. "I'm nothing more than someone who can't fight back. My win against Zagan was dumb luck, Jay. That's it."

A snort. "Little blonde, if you think that, you really are weak."

Luna and Jay looked up to see Mary Jane sitting down in the lounge chair beside Luna. She pierced Luna with her cerulean eyes meaningfully.

Luna was taken back. "Mary Jane… I…"

"You want to talk about uncontrollable powers?" Mary Jane asked gruffly. "I know all about that. Difference between you and I is your power can help everyone here."

Luna bit her lip. "But, Mary Jane—"

"'But' nothing." Mary jane cut her off with a firm snap. "I admit: you're not physically as fit as the rest of us. You can't command your Magic at your will. You have a lot of self-doubt, but, literally, who doesn't? But, you are emotionally stronger than the rest of us. You have something that Fairy Tail believes in: hope." She shook her head. "Ugh, and as much as it kills me to say all this cheesy pep talk crap, what I'm trying to say is you need to get your ass out there if you want to make a difference."

Luna's eyes glimmered at those words. "Mary Jane…" She shook her head and a smile and firm eyes greeted Mary Jane. "Okay. Let's do this," she decided.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Not 'us'. _You_."

Luna felt her confidence dim a little bit. "Wait. Just me?"

This time, Jay nodded. "That's right, Duchess. You're the one with the powers. But, don't worry." He grinned. "I've got a little plan to get you to the place you need to be."

* * *

Fighting against this version of Luna was harder than Gale expected. He took the offensive at once, but her defense was too impenetrable. He tried hard to catch her by surprise, to be unpredictable. He was bigger than her, broader than her, but his physical strength against hers was nothing. Her sleeker form allowed her to dodge his punches and flip from his kicks without fail. If that was not enough, her body distracted him. In any given fight against a woman or man, Gale never cared for the gender. He cared about victory and doing so with honor. But he found his eyes were following her more so than following her strategy. He was too caught up in watching her that he did not notice her attacking offense and throwing him off with a roundhouse kick. She managed to the side of her foot into his shoulder and threw him onto the floor.

Gale rolled with it and blocked himself from another kick. She went again and he caught her foot. He dragged her forward, making her trip and slam onto her back. She tried to get up, but he crawled on top of her and pinned her down. She struggled, even if she was not showing it. He gritted his teeth as he tried to keep him down, but his eyes could not help but to see her writhe underneath her.

Fake-Lance opened a tired eye. "Hmm? Does the dragon like what he sees?" He sat up with a yawn and rubbed an eye. He looked down at his bare wrist. "Well, we've got some time. Why not enjoy it? Princess? Keep our guest entertained." And he snapped his fingers.

Before Gale's eyes, Luna changed. No longer was she in her regular, street clothes. She changed into a crop-top, pitch-black with a V-neck that had strings connecting it. Her high-waisted skirt turned into a micro skirt, pleated and black and wildly inappropriate for her age. Her face broke from stoic. Her eyes finally held a glimmer of life, though they played coy, shy, abashed. She bit the side of her lip and chewed on it. A fresh blush coated her cheeks and made her look more adorable than enticing.

"U-Um, could you…get off me?" Luna asked for in a stammer.

Gale growled and his hands tightened around her wrists. "Shut _up_ ," he snapped. "You're not real. You might have her voice, but you aren't her."

Luna flinched at his tone. "Gale, you're hurting me," she whimpered.

Gale shook his head. "I said, 'shut up'!" he snarled.

Luna let out a small cry. "Pl-Pl- _Please_ ," she sniveled. "Gale, you _promised_ me you wouldn't be a monster again."

That got Gale to pause. His eyes widened. He sat up straight. " _What_?" he whispered.

Luna sniffled. "You promised me you wouldn't be a monster," she reminded quietly. "You _promised_ me, Gale." She blinked owlishly up at him. " _Please_ , don't break that promise. You're one of my _greatest friends_."

Something in Gale changed at that. It was not his posture. It was not his eyes. It was not his grip. But, something changed within Gale. "You're right, Blondie," he murmured. "I'm not a monster."

Luna gave him a shy smile. "Gale, I—"

"You are."

Luna froze. "What? Wait, Gale—!"

Gale rolled off Luna and got up. He crossed his arms in front of himself. "See you in Hell, monster," he snarled. He pulled back his hands.

Luna panicked as the ground rumbled, eyes widening. She tried to get up. "Gale, please!"

But, it was too late. The floor beneath Luna opened up to reveal a pool of sloshing lava. She screamed as her body was caught in the pool. Her eyes widened as she looked at Gale with sheer desperation in her eyes. She did not want to die. She did not want to suffer. But, even Gale knew her screams were just a ploy.

Even so, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted as he listened to her sink into the lava floor and beseeched him for help. It took moments until her screams and shrieks stopped and she was gone. Gale let go of his form to drop to his knees before the pit of lava. He let out a shaky breath.

Fake-Lance sat up in his chair, interested. "Wow. I didn't expect that," he confessed. "You have a colder heart than I thought. Killing your own princess in the fairy tale?" He whistled in appreciation. "You'd be a great addition to me, little dragon. Classic villain. Never gets old."

Gale opened his eyes to pierce Fake-Lance with a glare. "'Classic villain', huh?" He stood up. "This is just some sort of sick joke to you, huh? Like a kid playing with toys? You think you can play with our lives like this?"

Fake-Lance thought about it, then shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." He sounded so casual about it, so okay about it, it could make anyone irate. "He promised me I could come to the Human Realm and have some fun with whatever humans landed in my home." He appraised Gale. "You're a lot of fun. Your little friend?" He glanced at the unmoving Igneel. "I'm just glad he's dead."

Gale clenched his jaw. "He's not dead and you're wasting my time." He turned his back on Fake-Lance to walk to Igneel. "You had your fun. You hurt my friend. You pissed me off. Satisfied now?"

Fake-Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Your negative feelings feel amazing."

Gale kneeled beside Igneel and listened closely.

 _LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB…_

Gale let out a sigh. "Thank God you're still alive or else this would've been an awkward conversation with your parents." He moved to the pillar and sat against it. He had one leg out with the other bent and rested a loose arm on it. He grunted as he tipped his head back against the pillar and closed his eyes. "Guess we've got some time," he realized. "You need to be healed a-s-a-p. Now to hope help comes along."

Fake-Lance got up with a frown on his face. More of a pout then a frown. "Hey. Aren't you going to fight some more?"

"What, and waste my time with you?" Gale snorted in derision at that. "I don't think so." He gestured to Igneel. "He needs me more than you do. So, do me a favor and shut the Hell up. I'm not in the mood for any of your games."

Fake-Lance's eyebrows twitched. "But… They said you would be the most fun," he tried to reason. He did not understand. He wanted to understand. "They said you'd want to fight me. They said—"

"Dude, would you mind? I'm trying to figure out a way out of here and you're not helping with your whining," Gale grunted.

Fake-Lance clenched his fists. "This isn't fair," he insisted. "You're supposed to get angry. You're supposed to fight." Black static ticked off him. "This isn't fair. This _isn't fair_."

" _Life_ isn't 'fair', demon," Gale groaned, readjusting. "You know, for a demon, you're pretty whiney."

Fake-Lance physically shook. "If you're not going to give me fun, then fine," he snarled. His eyes began to glow gold. "I don't want to have fun anymore. I want you dead like the other human."

"What, you're going to electrocute me?" Gale opened his eyes. "Try me, _demon_."

Fake-Lance smirked. "I will. But, not with stupid lightning. _Thissssssssss_ human _hassssss sssssssomething_ even more fitting." A golden Magic Circle rippling in black appeared on his right eye and another one appeared on the ceiling, growing and growing until the ceiling was covered. _"Seek out and destroy my enemies_!" he chanted.

Gale's eyes widened.

 _Holy shit. Don't tell me he knows—!_

" _Go_!" Fake-Lance commanded.

Gale lurched forward as marble sprouted up to cover him and Igneel.

" _Fairy Law_!" Fake-Lance roared. A pulse of tainted light came from him, making him blinding to look at. Then, came an explosion of tainted light that ate at the cathedral and began to drown it.

And Gale nearly finished with his shield when tainted light consumed his vision.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Who knew Mary Jane could really give good life advice? Let's hope those three can pull it off. And what about Igneel and Gale? I hope those two get help soon! To find out, watch the next episode of _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Lights flicker on to spotlight a spot on a red curtain. The curtains pull back to reveal a lone stage with a lone top hat on stage. Chibi-Luna walks on stage in her costume of cute bunny costume complete with white bowtie and bunny ears and a little cotton ball tail attached to the butt of her outfit. She struts on stage and to the top hat only to slowly pick it up. From the top hat emerges a youthful, chibi woman. She is a slim woman with tan skin and a dazzling smile. Her clothes are the same clothes as a stage magician with her own personal flare of fishnet stockings and over-the-knee black boots. The crowd cheers as she makes her appearance with her top hat on her head and her white gloves waving sparks of Magic.

Chibi-Luna gestures to her. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Dazzler!" she announces.

The audience triples in applause and shouts as Dazzler takes off her top hat and bows. Doves fly from her top hat without preamble and so do rabbits.

Chibi-Luna continues on: "Dazzler is a famed stage magician all over Fiore and is only twenty-years-old! Her father is the famous Harry Lafayette, one of the most famous international stage magicians out there!"

Dazzler spins her top hat in her fingers putting it on the ground. She taps the top hat once, twice, three times before pulling it up to reveal a full-length mirror, impressing the audience.

"Dazzler's dad was an associate of Fairy Tail," Chibi-Luna goes on to say. "When he died, Fairy Tail offered Dazzler a home with us and she took the opportunity! Don't get me wrong. Dazzler is an _amazing_ stage magician, but her actually Magic is even _more amazing_!"

Dazzler gives a smile full of mischief and steps up to the mirror. Then, she steps inside and disappears, leaving the audience to gossip and clap their hands.

Chibi-Luna runs to the mirror and looks high and low for the stage magician. She shrugs and turns back to the audience. "You see, Dazzler practices—!"

 _POOF_.

Blue smoke covers the stage in an instant. The audience gasps, confused. Soon, the smoke blows away to reveal the result. Dazzler is doing a handstand atop her top hat that sits on the floor while Chibi-Luna is stuck in the full-length mirror. The audience whoops and crows as they applaud and applaud the performance.

Chibi-Luna laughs. "I guess we can keep it a secret for now. After all, a great magician never reveal their secrets." She waves. "Thanks for joining the Fairy Lesson for today! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , **AWAKEN! OVERCHARGING THUNDER ROSE**! And thanks for joining Dazzler's performance!"

The audience hoots and claps as Dazzler takes a bow and gives them a wink. She takes off her top hat and sets in on the ground. She takes on step in then begins walking into the top hat as though she were walking down steps, disappearing from the audience. The audience gives a standing ovation before they begin to leave.

Chibi-Luna's smile falters. "Um… Hello? Could someone get me out?" she calls as everyone leaves. "Hello?" she calls. "Hey, Dazzler! I'm still in here!"

The lights go out and the hall is deserted.

Chibi-Luna pouts. "I better be out before the next episode…"


	16. Adventure 016

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , looked like things were getting started in the cathedral. This imposter of Lance cracked into Gale's memories which wasn't too nice of him and Gale didn't take it too well. But hey, Fairy Tail will… Wait… That's right. Fake-Lance zapped the whole inside of the cathedral into another dimension! Meanwhile, Jay told about the Archaeological Society, but who knew there was a society dedicated to research an eye? Still, Fairy Tail's got more problems on their hands as now the cathedral looks worse than ever and they have enemies knocking on their doorstep! Back in the cathedral, looks like Gale and Igneel were able to get in a few hits on Fake-Lance…until Fake-Lance struck back—at Igneel for that matter! At the guild, Master Erza reins in support from Mayor Elric while Laxus helps Fairy Tail divide and conquer. But, it looks like Jay and Luna are told to stay on the sidelines which doesn't sit well with Jay. Gale ends up fighting a version of Luna and tries to overcome his emotions for her, eventually defeating her. But with Igneel down for the count and Gale fed-up, Gale decides to ditch the match to wait for help. Fake-Lance doesn't like that and ends up casting a darker side of Fairy Law.

" _Seek out and destroy my enemies. Go!_ **Fairy Law** _!"_

You've got this, Gale! And I wonder what Jay and Mary Jane have up their sleeves for Luna…

* * *

There was so much tainted light.

It was not like the light of the sun that could imprint in your eyes if you were not too careful. It was not the light of your house that your eyes were accustomed to. It was a light that helped you more than hurt you. It was that painful light of an explosion. It was a light you wanted to leave alone, yet it chased you.

The tainted light faded.

Then, it disappeared altogether

The cathedral was thrown into chaos. While Fairy Law was only made to destroy enemies, the curse had altered such a pure spell. Some benches had been obliterated and turned into soot. The ground had scorch marks on it as a battle wound. The windows stayed the same, but the pillars had been chipped away and nearly broken.

Fake-Lance lost the glow in his eyes as he surveyed the destruction of a place of worship. His eyes looked at where Gale and Igneel had once been. Rubble was in their place, burying them dead or alive. Sick satisfaction traipsed on Fake-Lance. He smirked his victory.

"Now, _this_ is _fair_ ," he justified. "Should've joined me while you had the chance. You would've made a great recruit for me." He yawned. "Whatever. Maybe it's time to wreak a little havoc before the new recruits join in." He flexed his arms. "Take this new form for a spin. I quite like it." He took his hand and tore through the fabric of space, recreating a hole of black. He saluted the pile of rubble. "See you later, humans." He was about to take a step into the hole when—

 _GRUMBLE_.

Fake-Lance stopped to see the pile of rubble shifting. It kept moving and moving until black began to glow through the cracks.

 _BOOM._

The rubble burst off to reveal a panting and disheveled Gale and a well-protected Igneel. Ruby pierced emerald with pure hatred.

"I'm back, bastard," Gale sing-sang with a snarling grin. "Miss me?"

Fake-Lance groaned. "Why are you so hard to kill?" he complained. "Zagan said you smelled funny, but he said you were easy to kill."

"I'm a tough bastard, ain't I?" Gale growled. "Besides, not like you were really trying to kill me. That spell you casted? It was _weak_. You weren't trying to kill me. You were just trying to put on a show."

Fake-Lance took offense at that. "That spell should've destroyed something as delicate as you," he hissed. "I even tainted it with a Curse. Why—?"

"Am I still breathing?" Gale chuckled as he got to his feet. "Because the Lance I know is still in there and he's been fighting you every step of the way. He's the reason I'm alive. Why we're _both alive_."

Fake-Lance rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Who cares? I just want to talk to my new recruits so I can go home, okay? Could you just die already?"

"You're a real piece of work," Gale snapped. "You want me to 'die'. How about I break your pretty little face, you motherfu—?"

" _Fenrir_ …!" Fake-Lance openly whined. "Can you come here please?"

Out of the black hole Fake-Lance had created stepped a shaggy wolf creature with piercing eyes and an iron collar. It took a sniff of the air before jerking its head onto Gale's form. It got into low crouch and bared its teeth into a snarl.

Fake-Lance chuckled and scratched in-between Fenrir's ears. "Such a good boy," he cooed. As he looked at Fenrir, he told Gale, "You know, he used to be just like you, evil dragon. Just as naïve. But he saw the way. And now, he's my favorite pet."

Gale spat at Fake-Lance. "Sorry, but I'm no one's 'pet', got that? And that little puppy used to be like me? Yeah, _okay_. I think you have one too many screws loose, _demon_."

Fake-Lance sighed. "Fenrir? Show him what you looked like when you were weak."

Fenrir ducked out of Fake-Lance's hand, but offered a lick in apology. He turned back to Gale with a firm glare, but closed his eyes as a growl trembled his body. Its fur began to recede if only a little while its ears began to flatten out and move. Its facial structure began to retract its muzzle. It fangs sunk back into its mouth and its back began to straight out as its whole form shrunk. Its tail shortened too.

Gale's eyes widened.

It was a rotting form of human, if it _was_ even human anymore. Fenrir's wolf-like body was still there, but Gale saw the warped skin of man and his hollow eyes now lifeless. His skin was a burnt color with holes filled with maggots and black energy corroding the body. Half of the human's face was rotted off while the other half barely stayed intact. His jaw was exposed with black maggots eating away at him and his teeth an ugly rotting yellow. His head was at an odd angle, leaving a large flesh wound exposed and infect, puss and black blood spewing from it. His back was crooked and his hands still had claws, but it was obvious the man was sick and dying, probably dead. The human's empty eyes looked at Gale as though trying to tell him the pain he would soon endure.

Gale felt the color drain from his skin. "What…?" he whispered. "What is…?"

And he promptly threw up.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

 _•_

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

 _•_

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Fake-Lance sniggered. "Aw, Fenrir, I think we're scaring the poor human," he jested.

Fenrir reverted to his wolfish form and dark amusement flitted in his eyes as he watched Gale wretch.

Gale coughed, spitting out anything remaining. "I ca—… What just—…? Wha—?" He doubled over and vomited again.

Fake-Lance rolled his eyes. "Ugh, stop being such a _baby_. It was just a rotting corpse. Nothing actually bad." He patted Fenrir's side. "Fenrir, you can go now. When I return, I better have new recruits."

Fenrir bowed his head to Fake-Lance and licked his hand as a sign of respect. He disappeared back into the black hole that closed at his departure.

Fake-Lance turned back to Gale who was shivering his disgust. He arched an eyebrow. "You done yet? I have so much to tell you," he explained.

"Y-You…" Gale hacked and coughed before spitting. "You _monster_ ," he rasped.

Fake-Lance had to nod at that. "Yes, I'm a monster. But, don't call me that. Only my lovers can call me that and, well…" He examined Gale head to toe with his nose wrinkled in disdain. "Even if I was into males, I'm not one to go for ones like you."

Gale tried to keep his nausea down. "What…did you do…to that…man?" he wheezed.

"Oh, what, Fenrir?" Fake-Lance hummed as he thought about the question. " _Well_ … I, _technically_ , didn't do anything to him. Zagan is more into that experimenting crap. And, so is Buer, now that I think about it. And, so is Foras, but Foras likes to experiment with food more—"

" _What did you do to that man_?" Gale snapped.

Fake-Lance rolled his eyes and huffed, a childish move indeed. "Like I said, I, technically, _didn't_ do _anything_ ," he reiterated. "I didn't even _want_ to come to this stupid realm. The prey here is extremely weak. But, stupid, little matriarch of the abbey said I had to come here or else she'd take away Fenrir." He waved that away. "Anyways, Zagan's the one that did that to Fenrir and isn't it super cool?" He back up the steps of the altar to sit in his chair. "It's like a virus. It gets the weaker species sick and then I'm stuck with new recruits. I mean, technically, not me. They don't trust me to train the new recruits. But, they promised me if I did this correctly, I'd be allowed to train this new batch recruits."

Gale shook his head. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, _no_. This isn't happening."

Fake-Lance blinked. "It is. Want to check out the footage?" He snapped his fingers and multiple screens popped up, surrounding the two of them. Each covered a spot of Magnolia. Fake-Lance pressed his hands together before spreading them apart. A bucket full of mysterious, charred snacks appeared in his hands and he ate them heartily. "See?" he said with his mouth full. "Look at all of this."

Gale did just that. The screens showed locations of Magnolia that he knew like the back of his hand. But, the screens were not empty. He watched teams of his guild mates flooding the streets to battle against creatures of darkness that they had yet to ever see. Lucy was engaged in combat in her Star Dress: Aries Form and her team of Celestial Spirits and Fairy Tail Mages fighting hard at her side. Gray had taken his team elsewhere. He froze the entire street and the army of familiars coming for him. Genius—he was a young adult geared with a VR headset and a game controller—pressed a combination on his controller. A squadron of Vikings appeared, battle ready and with their HP bars above them. They slaughtered the statues of the frozen familiars and road into battle against the next wave. Mustang Marvel was a cowboy at heart with his own horse, a motorcycle he named Crimson. He was a gunslinger and a damn good one at that. He waved his hands and a series of percussion-locked muskets appeared, simultaneously shooting off at the familiars. Max came in from behind, riding on a wave of sand and used his sandstorms to sweep up leftover familiars. Thirteen was a mystery in his trench coat and a hat that showed none of his face besides his frown. Familiars charged at him, but all he did was snap his fingers and a large explosion came from his fingertips, killing familiars left and right.

The rescue squads were helping out those in need. Ghost—he was a known ghost only those of special sight and a member of Fairy Tail could see—phased through buildings that had been breached and rescued innocents. Justin used his Kinetic Magic to hold familiars in bubbles that would strengthen themselves the more the familiars struggled while his teammates rushed in to help evacuate lives. Number Five—a jittery girl of swirling eyes and chains on her legs—used her powerful feet to kick away debris and free two terrified sisters. Cade le Fay—a skater dude—reassured a hysterical mother with his board in one hand.

But…something was not right.

Dazzler was not as dazzling with her Magic and her sparkles looked dull. Juvia took a hit that should not have affected her body should she have turned herself into water. Mystogan's swordsmanship was sloppy, nothing like the rigorous technique Erza branded into him. Miss Robin—a powerful woman who could grow and shrink at will in her protective suit—looked weary in her large form. Max tripped off his sand and ended up on the ground. It took him longer than it should have to get up. Laki swung her wooden bat, yet, somehow the familiars predicted her once instinctual moves. Jet was not running as fast as he could while his son Dash seemed to be tiring out quicker than his hyper energy would allow him.

Gale shook his head. "But, how?" he managed to ask. "That shouldn't be possible. Last time, those people in the summit… They were infected—"

"Because Zagan poisoned the air in the tunnels," Fake-Lance recited. "A little hard to do that in an open-air environment, but I made it work." He swiveled in his chair. "Take a look around, little dragon. How else can you get sick?"

Gale began to add it all up. "If I came into contact with someone else who was sick," he realized.

Fake-Lance nodded as he popped more food into his mouth. "We have a winner!" he cheered. "You would be correct! But, some of you humans are more resilient than others and that's a little annoying. I mean come _on_. Your race is practically _extinct_ and _useless_. Why are you things _trying_ to actually _survive_?" He shook his head. "Anyways, they gave me back-up just in case my pets didn't bite as much as they bark." He pointed upwards. "See for yourself."

Gale looked up.

He wished he had not.

A sphere was floating in the sky on that screen. No one knew where its core lay, but you could easily tell what was inside it. Rotting souls—body-less creatures with unsightly faces and gouged-out eyes—wanted a way out and moaned for a host to claim them or a host for them to steal.

Fake-Lance nodded at the sphere, appreciating it. "Isn't it beautiful? Just some extra insurance all of you are turned into recruits." He took in another mouthful. "So, I'd say we've got under…twenty minutes until it detonates. Oh, and those little ruins covering the town buildings? Yeah, Zagan upped the virus so it seems not harmful. But, it actually is. So, until it goes off and turns all you love into my new recruits…" He looked back at Gale as he swallowed his mouthful and gave him a pleasant smile. "What say we get started in getting you sick?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 016**

 _Awaken! Overcharging Thunder Rose_

目覚めます！救助への通電落雷

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale's shoulders shook. "I'm going to kill you," he decided. "You're _dead_."

"Sorry, but, no, you can't kill me," Fake-Lance reminded. "Even if you did, wouldn't stop the plan. And, I'm pretty sure you'd be killing your guild mate too, _so_ …" He popped in another mouthful. "Want to get started with the process now _or_ …would you like to wait until the twenty minutes are up _or_ …?"

Gale began to laugh. "You're out of your damn mind if you think your bullshit plan will work."

Fake-Lance shrugged. "Well, demons are _technically_ 'crazy', but enlighten me on why I'm 'out of my damn mind'. It'd be fun to hear."

"Easy," Gale spat. "You think humans are some weak race? News flash: we're stubborn bastards that will survive through anything by any means. Beyond that, you messed with Fairy Tail and our _home_. You think we're going to sit on our asses and work for you?" He laughed again, louder, more sardonic. " _Ha_! Yeah, _sure_. My old man's already whipped for my mom. He doesn't need a new boss in his life and neither do any of us."

Fake-Lance shrugged again. "Doesn't really matter what you think you 'need'. It's about what _I_ want."

"And I want you dead." Gale shot him a smirk. "Let's see if I can kill you in twenty minutes."

Fake-Lance yawned and leaned back in his chair. "You do realize I'm using your guild mates body, right? Kill me and you kill him." He barked a laugh. "What am I saying? You don't even have the power to kill _me_."

A broadening smirk. "That's where you're wrong."

Fake-Lance lifted his head to see Gale straightening.

"You made a fatal flaw with your plan," Gale revealed. "You picked a human host. As a full-out demon, you're right. I can't end you. But, in your human form?" His black Magic Circle bloomed beneath him, darkening his features. His ruby eyes glinted with something darker, something atrocious. His snarling smirk came off with more bloodlust than it should have. "I can kill you."

Fake-Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "You wouldn't kill me. What about your guild mate? You kill me and you're killing off your friend and expelling yourself from that guild of yours. I thought humans had that thing called…" He snapped his fingers as he tried to think of it. "What do you call it again? You call it 'honor'? Maybe it was 'morals'… I don't know. I don't speak this language and don't really care to learn it completely."

"'Morals'? 'Honor'?" Gale barked a deep laugh. "Some humans have that. But, at this moment right now, I wouldn't say I have any." He lifted his arm and black energy formed in his hand to create a gaseous staff. "I was taught how to _survive_." He gripped his hand and the gaseous staff solidified itself into onyx. He swirled the staff and slammed it on the ground. A surge of black energy climbed up the pole and reached the top to create a mass of black. "If surviving means I kill something like you? Well…" Gale tapped his staff. The mass of black above it turned solid and into a monstrous scythe blade. It had slicked back spikes with a streak of red onyx on the bottom of the blade. A red skull appeared atop the pole with eyes that were deadly and glowing.

Gale slung the scythe on his shoulder as he appraised Fake-Lance with that same feral looked he had pinned on him before. "…guess it means these next twenty minutes are about to get fun." He ran towards Fake-Lance in a black blur.

Fake-Lance was wide-eyed and paled. "Wait, y-y-y-you can't do that though," he complained. "They said you wouldn't do that!"

Gale appeared before Fake-Lance with his death scythe coming crashing down. "Surprise, bitch!"

Fake-Lance raised his hands as a ball of lightning forged in his palms.

And blade met lightning in a furious explosion.

* * *

Mystogan found himself being pushed back and jumped away. His breathing came in pants and sweat clung to his body. Dizziness wracked him as familiars jibed at him in their tongue. He narrowly managed to dodge their attacks, but just barely and not with the finesse he was taught.

 _This isn't good. My body is slowing down. I can feel it weighing me down. My reaction time has slowed significantly. And, to top it off, I can feel my grip on my sword and my Magic slipping._

Mystogan made a barrier to block an attack, but his barrier shattered upon contact and Mystogan staggered backwards.

 _That's never happened before. Why is my Magic and my body so weak? Even my thoughts are becoming disoriented._

Something connected to Mystogan. He pictured Zagan, the bull demon with his inky wings and wineglass filled with God-knows-what.

" _You see, my little human, the bodies humans have are not viable. They are flimsy things with a weak immune system. Something your friends seem to realize. Amazing how quickly humans weaken. I had hoped you all would have been more entertainment, but you did well lasting this long. It took longer for you all to feel the effects. More data for me to collect."_

Mystogan's eyes hardened.

 _The symptoms… They are exactly the same as last time… That means_ —

Mystogan's thoughts were cut off as he endured a black explosion to his back. He was forced into the air and back to the ground with a harsh _thud_. His sword clattered away from him as he grimaced, curling himself up as the pain became unbearable. His breathing grew faster. He was hyperventilating.

 _No_ , he thought in horror. _I can't…let this happen again… Mother…! Freed…! Warren…! Does anyone read m—?_

His thoughts were cut off as he was kicked onto his back. His eyes were barely open as he saw his attacker. A humanoid wolf stood over him with blood dripping from its muzzle and its claws dirty with torn flesh. When it spoke, its voice sounded disturbing and uncomfortable with Fioren or even human speech. Still, it spoke to him.

" _We were told about you_ ," the creature snarled. " _Amongst your kin, you shall be the first to become worthy_."

Mystogan tried weakly to reach into the telepathic link as the wolf raised his claws.

 _T-T-Team… Ma-a-ast-t-te_ —

Claws tore into his body and everything stopped.

* * *

" _Lucy_ _Wool Bomb_!"

The familiars found themselves lulled into a state of relaxation as they floated on pink wool. In their severe state of relaxation, they managed to disappear into black smoke with drunken smiles on their faces.

Lucy smirked. "Ha! Take that!"

" _Regulus Gatling Impact_!" Loke punched away ten familiars trying to pounce on him with ease, watching them poof. He straightened his suit and glasses. "You know, princess, when I told you I was looking for a place for my anniversary with my darling Aries, I didn't mean on the battlefield."

Lucy punched wool at more familiars, forcing them to relax and forget their mission. She offered Loke a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Loke. You know I'll make it up to you both."

"How about some for me, _Luuuuuuuucy_?" came a lewd moo. Taurus hit his axe on the ground and a wave of earth lashed from his hit, killing off a wave of familiars. He stood up after the attack was complete and sung his battle axe like it was nothing.

Lucy rolled her eyes, though all in good-humor. "Don't make me put you out to pasture, Taurus," she warned.

Taurus pouted, swinging his axe to kill a familiar trying to get away. "Come on, _Luuuuuuuucy_! Why not a little sugar for your favorite bull?" he teased.

Lucy noticed familiars were slipping from the shadows and grinned. "Beat these guys up for me and maybe you'll get some later."

Taurus mooed happily. " _Ooooooooo_! Such a _gooooooood_ deal from my hot master! I'll win for _yoooooooooou_!" And he bulldozed his way through familiars, swinging his axe with pinpoint precision.

" _Lucy Wool Bomb_!" Lucy casted. _How's everyone else doing?_ she thought to her spirits.

 _Doing just fine, Lady Lucy_ , Capricorn affirmed.

 _I also say that I'm fine, princess_ , Virgo answered, monotone.

 _Aries and I are having some real fun, princess_ , Loke told her. _Makes a great anniversary date, doesn't it, Aries?_

Aries' voice was shy and quietly embarrassed. _Y-Yes. I'm okay, Miss Lucy. Sorry for bothering you_.

" _Luck-Kick_!" Lucy cried as she kicked away a small turtle-like thing snapping at her.

 _Loke, Aries, sorry for calling you both, but I promise I'll make it up to you_ , Lucy swore.

 _Don't sweat it_ , _Lucy_ , Loke breezily thought as he punched away more familiars.

 _I-It's fine, Miss Lucy_ , Aries promised, sounding more soothing than anxious.

 _Just be grateful you didn't call out Aquarius or Scorpio or Aquarius would drown you_ , Loke chuckled.

Lucy groaned. _Don't remind me._ A jet of poison came at her and she rolled to the side, though some of the poison hit her shoulder. She gave a grunt of surprise and grasped her shoulder. She rolled to her knees and hissed as her shoulder pinched with pain. She slowly took her hand off the wound to see that it cut a little deeper into her shoulder.

 _Crap. That can't be good._

When Lucy tried to stand up, her eyes slid out of focus. She wobbled and fell back to the ground. " _Whoa_ ," she murmured. "What just happened?"

" _Regulus Gatling Impact_!" Loke found himself shielding Lucy from more attacks and rushed to her aid. His eyes were filled with worry as he held her. "You okay, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, even if she felt disoriented. "Um, yeah," she breathed. 'Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just got a bit of a head rush, I guess. Didn't get too lucky with my shoulder."

Loke frowned as he inspected his shoulder. "This isn't just some flesh wound." To the spirits, he thoughts, _Lucy is injured. Capricorn?_

Capricorn was quick to dispatch his fair share of familiars and came to Lucy's aid. He tried to pick her up. "Lady Lucy, you must _evaaaaaacuate_ at once," he insisted.

Lucy shook Capricorn off. "It's okay, guys. I'm fine. Just got a little disoriented. It happens," she assured. She turned to the wave of familiars sprinting towards them. "Now, come on. We've got some ass to kick!" She felt Magic rush within her. " _Lucy Woo_ —!"

" _Fire Dragon's Rooooooooooooar!"_

Lucy frowned as flames swirled around her, Loke, and Capricorn. Familiars squealed and snarled as the flames consumed them and killed them off in the masses.

Loke's lips twitched into a smirk. "There's only one person I know with flames like that."

"Yeah," Lucy grumbled. "And only one person who can annoy me so quickly." She hissed as her shoulder hurt and put a hand on it once more.

The flames disappeared and so did the familiars. A body jumped down, sandals, scarf, and all, and cracked their joints.

A fanged grin. "Well, that was pretty fun!" The body twirled around to reveal a grinning Natsu. He raised a hand. "Yo, Lucy! Glad to see you made it!"

Lucy scowled at him. "I had them, Natsu," she muttered. "I didn't need your help—" She let out a hiss as she staggered, clutching her shoulder, and Loke and Capricorn helped her stand.

Natsu rushed to Lucy's aid with concern. "I know you don't need my help, but I'm going to be your back-up anytime, any place," he reminded her. He took over for both spirits and held Lucy. His hands automatically warmed themselves to soothe his mate. "What's going on, Lucy? Talk to me."

Lucy tried to shake off the dizziness. "Nothing, I just—" She groaned again as a wave of nausea hit her. " _Ugh_. I guess I don't feel too well and got a little unlucky with my shoulder," she confessed.

Capricorn pressed a hand on Lucy's forehead and his own creased. "She has a growing fever," he informed, fretting. "And that shoulder wound needs tending to. She needs to get back to the guild."

Natsu nodded and scooped Lucy into his arms like a groom carrying his bride. "I'll take her back," he decided.

 _Yo, metal-head, Erza, Laxus, Freed_ , he thought. _I'm bringing Lucy back to the guild. She's not feeling so well_.

Erza answered him. _We have members on stand-by to take her._

Natsu looked down at a woozy Lucy in heavy worry. "Don't worry, Lucy," he murmured. "I won't let anything happen to you." He looked at Loke and Capricorn. "Can you give us some cover until we get to the guild?"

"We'd would be honored to, _Maaaaaaaster Naaaaaatsu_ ," Capricorn baahed. He looked at Loke. "Can she _aaaaaafford_ to use any more Magic?"

"All of us are out on our own Magic," Loke assured. "If I feel anymore strain, I'll send everyone back." He looked around to see shadows flickering all around them. "Let's move. We don't have much time until the next wave."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

And the three of them took off for the safe haven they called their guild hall while Lucy groaned and snuggled against Natsu. Natsu could not help, but glance at Lucy. An unnatural blush fanned her cheeks and she had begun to sweat a little. It made him nervous to see her in such a state and not have answers.

 _Don't worry, Lucy. I promise you're going to be back out there, kickin' ass in no time._

* * *

" _Freedom Arrow_!"

" _Ice-Make: Arrows_!"

Nashi and Gary released their bowstrings at the same time. The arrow of light and the arrow of ice exploded into multitudes of arrows that pierced dozens of familiars and killed them off.

Nashi stood back-to-back with Gary in her Divine Soul Armor and did not lose her stride. She surged forward as she dismissed her bow and conjured her sword. Immediately, she took to slashing and hacking at familiars who had not died from the arrows.

 _There's so many of them. I can only imagine what the rest of the city is like. We can only keep them at bay until citizens are gone, but these little shits are coming faster than we can destroy them._

"Shit!"

Nashi looked back to see Gary gripping the side of his head. "You okay?" she asked.

Gary staggered a little. "Yeah… Just fine," he promised in a grunt.

Nashi nodded and turned back to her opponents. "All right then. Be careful, dog."

Gary grinned. "Keep it up and it'll seem like you're worried about me, _Angel_ ," he teased.

Nashi blushed a little. "Shut up and get to work."

Gary chuckled, wincing, as he conjured dual icy guns in his hands. "As my Angel wishes."

The two worked as a unit. It was easy to see how well their partnership worked for them. When Nashi did not see a familiar on top of her, Gary shot it before it could hurt her. Nashi was quick to throw out a stream of light when a group of familiars tried to creep in on Gary's blind spot. The Angel and the Devil were never more in-synch with each other's movements.

Nashi dispersed her sword quickly. " _God's Hammer_!" she chanted. The large sledgehammer came to her aid and she grasped it in her hand. She lifted it in the air. " _Earthquake_ …"—she slammed down the hammer—" _of Heaven_!"

Once the hammer hit the ground, it did not make the earth shake. Ripples of heavenly light came off the hammer. The moment it touched the familiars, they were killed in waves. When the spell finished, Nashi's hammer shattered as she fell to her hands and knees, panting.

"I've been using too much Magic," she noted. "We need to head back to the main team."

Silence.

Nashi pushed herself up and wiped her mouth. "Gary?" she called. "What do you think?"

Silence.

Nashi rolled her eyes as she turned around. "You stupid dog. You can't even—" Her words stopped when she saw it was no longer Gary among her. It was his Devil with his back to her, silvery-white hair and all. She cocked her head. "Oh. I didn't realized you two switched." She shrugged and approached him. "Anyways, we need to reconnect with everyone. What do you think?"

Silence.

Nashi frowned as she stopped. "The least you could do is answer me."

Silence.

" _Nasssssssshi_ ," came a drawling hiss.

Nashi arched a wary eyebrow. "Um… Devil, what's wrong

Devil-Gary flexed his hands. " _Musssssst kill_ ," he hissed. He turned around.

Nashi's eyes widened.

Devil-Gary looked at Nashi with glowing eyes and ice claws around his hands. Frost panted from his lips. " _Kill_ ," he snarled. His next words were in a tongue Nashi could not decipher.

Nashi took a step back. "What's up with you?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Devil-Gary hunched over like a deranged predator. He flexed his icy claws as his words gurgled in an odd tongue that made the body shudder. " _Ke tla u bolaea, ta m malã'ika_ ," he swore.

Nashi took more steps back and a scowl was on her face. "What the Hell is the matter with you?" she snapped. "Cut it out. This isn't funny anymore."

Devil-Gary merely snarled frost.

Nashi growled back.

 _This isn't like him. He's never been violent with me._

A thought occurred to her. She remembered Devil-Gary kneeling before Orias.

 _That's because he isn't him. The Devil… He must be_ —

Her thoughts stopped when Devil-Gary appeared before her, towering over her. He flashed his jagged teeth at her as his glinting eyes looked at her as though he wanted to ravenously tear her piece by piece.

" _Bolaea_ ," he repeated in a snarl. His icy claws went to Nashi's neck as his lips went to the junction between neck and shoulder. " _Bolaea_!"

Nashi's eyes widened frantically.

 _No… No, please, no!_

"Gary, please," came her whimper.

The Devil paused. Not paused. He struggled to carry on with his mission. He struggled to pierce Nashi's skin with his claws. He struggled to sink his teeth into her flesh. It was like something was pulling him back from doing his job.

When he spoke words, they were terse and stressed. "An…gel…"

Nashi tried to look down to see one eye of black and a glinting iris glowering at her while another eye of white and a cerulean iris torn in anguish gazed at her.

"Gary," Nashi whimpered.

"You have…to…kill me," Gary choked out. His words ended with a loud snarl as he rapidly shook his head. "No, no, no! _Bolaea! Ke tlameha ho mo bolaea! O tla shoa,_ **mutum**!" He rolled his head as he let out a frightening growl. He jerked his head to look at Nashi and the normal eye returned, gazing at Nashi's terrified face. "Angel, _please_!" he begged. "Kill me! I don't…" He let out a grunt of pain. "I don't want t-t-to…kill you!"

"Gary," Nashi whimpered. "What's…? What's going on?"

" _Run_!" Gary let out an agonized moan as he pushed himself away from her. He fell to his knees as he clawed at his throat. Blotches of black appeared on his skin as he hissed and growled. He looked at Nashi with a broken expression mixed with pain. "Run, Angel!"

Nashi could feel her eyes watering as she tried to take a step back. "Gary—"

" _Go_!" Gary roared. His head whipped around as more snarls blurted out of his mouth.

Nashi found herself backing away from Gary. She turned heel and began to sprint down the street.

 _Why? Why is this happening?_

°•°•°•°

Gary found his body convulsing. His head whipped up to see Nashi sprinting from his. A jagged smirk lit his face as his eyes blackened and his blue irises gleamed with bloodlust. He licked his lips. " _Ke thabela ho lelekisa phofu ea ka._ "

°•°•°•°

Nashi kept running.

 _Why did it have to happen this way? You stupid dog. Just… Just_ **why** _?_

°•°•°•°

A black blur the shape of a four-legged animal jetted down the street with gleaming blue eyes. It opened its mouth for frost to breathe from it and jagged teeth to be shown.

°•°•°•°

Nashi was about to turn down the street with ice claws grabbed onto her leg. They went to her raked through her armor and pierced her skin, tearing into her leg. Nashi let out a shriek as her armor shattered off her. She tried to run, but stumbled and fell to the ground. Her watery eyes looked at her torn leg as blood dripped onto the pavement.

 _No… Please, no…_

An amused snarl. " _Ta da kyau, kadan malã'ika ne._ "

Nashi looked up to see the Devil standing over her. His lips were curled in such a smirk that it looked fearful. Half his face was burnt with black while the other half stayed his human flesh. He looked at her like the amused hunter looking at frightened prey.

Nashi flinched back as the Devil straddled her. His icy claws went to Nashi's chin and forced her to look at him through her tears and anger. He laughed. " _Kahoo, Malã'ika le na le mollo ho eena._ _Tse thahasellisang."_

Nashi found tears streaming down her face. "Gary, please," she pleaded. "You're stronger than this."

The Devil leaned his face closer, sniffing his. His tongue went to her cheek to lick away a tear and Nashi found a sob bubbling from her throat. He swallowed and let out a sigh. " _E monate_ ," he breathed. His icy claws made their way down Nashi's throat, fluttering.

Nashi reached a hand to Devil-Gary's cheek or at least tried. "Gary," she pleaded. " _Please_."

The Devil only frowned at her. His icy claws went to her stomach and, within a heartbeat, slashed her clothes and collected blood.

Nashi let out a sob mixed with a scream.

The Devil relaxed at her scream of pain. " _Ho molemo_ ," he sighed. He brought up his claws to lap the blood off them.

Nashi found her focus slipping from the pain and anguish she felt coursing through her.

 _Gary… I'm sorry…_

Nashi lifted a trembling hand that glowed pink. It went to Devil-Gary's chest and he stopped to watch her, intrigued.

 _DRIP_.

Nashi's lips trembled.

 _DROP_.

"I'm sorry," came a whisper.

Pink shot from Nashi's hand and jolted Devil-Gary.

His eyes widened. Then, went dull. He fell from Nashi with the black fading from his skin. His hair blackened as his claws vanished. He returned to a human with his body unconscious.

Nashi pushed herself to sit up, but winced as she covered her bleeding stomach. She looked at Gary's still body. Tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Gary," she cried. "I'm so _sorry_ …"

And Nashi sobbed over Gary as the street stood still and blood dripped between her fingers.

* * *

Freed on the stage of the guild and another man—he went by Constantine. Constantine and Freed worked together in a flurry of ruins and screens with a map floating. Symbols of guild members moved about the grid while the common symbol for civilians all went for the center near the city hall.

Freed moved his symbols and replaced them with others. "Constantine, give me status on the western sector."

Now, Constantine was a man with a face no one ever saw behind the hard mask of blue. But, that was because Constantine was no man. He was made of a pure metal, creating an android. His body was made of blue metal and looked like the body of a man. The crest of Fairy Tail was on his chest in white with black outlining it. He had arrows tattooing his body, from his head and down his back to his arms and legs. He worked swiftly on his job and did not show a hint of fatigue.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Constantine_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Intelligence_

 _ **Magic**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Likes**_ _: learning about humans_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Constantine may be an android, but he shows more humanity than any Mage out there!_ ⌟

"Status update: sixty-three percent had been taken over by the enemy," Constantine answered in his monotone voice. "Update: sixty-five. Update: seventy."

Erza came from downstairs and joined the man and android. "What's happening?"

Freed responded to her. "Things are not looking well, Master. We are being overrun quicker than we can defeat them. Requests for back-up have been pouring in. As such, we have had many Mages have to retreat due to an oncoming sickness."

Erza sighed. "I have answered each request, but it seems like it's not enough." She looked at her guild hall. It had turned into an extension of the infirmary. Sick beds and cots had replaced the benches and tables. Wendy and Porlyusica were working hard with aid from other Mages who volunteered as healers. Elvin had been called back to help out and Aisha, Aine, and Kinana had been brought upstairs for their extensive healing training. Erza stepped down from the stage as she watched Porlyusica go from one cot to the next with Elvin at her side.

"Apply the poultice on the leg wound," Porlyusica snapped. "I'm going to the next idiot human." She stood up and nearly ran into Erza.

"Porlyusica," Erza breathed, "how is everything?"

"I'll need to restock my medicine cabinets for this," Porlyusica grunted. "There's not enough medicine to go around and the hospital is too far."

Erza hardened. "Whatever supplies you need, we will get it. Give me a list and I will send out three Mages to get them for you."

Porlyusica came prepared and whipped out a list from her robe. "Here." She slammed it into Erza's chest. "Take it." She stormed off to the next groaning patient and got started.

Erza looked at the extensive list and nodded. "Okay," she murmured. "We can do this."

°•°•°•°

The door to the recreation room slammed open with Erza the cause and the list in her hand. "I need three volunteers to collect more medicine!" she bellowed.

"We'll do it!"

Erza looked to see Mary Jane standing up with Luna and Jay. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Luna's uneasy expression. "Are you sure?" she wanted to know. "Mary Jane, you're still recovering. And Luna—"

"We can do this, Aunt Erza," Mary Jane said firmly. "Trust us."

Erza looked at her for a moment, then nodded. She looked at Luna. "Luna, I'm trusting you with the list. I know you have a bit of medical training." She looked at Jay. "Jay, you will stay here," she commanded, leaving no room for argument. "Your third will be Bruno." She whisked away and left the room.

Luna looked at Jay. "Sorry," she apologized. "If the master says—"

"Here. Do exactly this." Mary Jane put a thumb on Jay's head and a pulse of violet Magic rippled across his skin.

Jay slapped Mary Jane's hand away with his eyes wide. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Mary Jane slowly retracted her hand with her eyes narrowed. "Nothing," she said, oddly slow. "I gave you the directions to a secret door leading outside Fairy Tail. After ten seconds, follow them." She whirled away with her hand taking Luna's wrist. "Let's go."

Luna managed to give Jay a hesitant smile, but ultimately followed Mary Jane. The two climbed the steps to see Erza waiting for them with a yawning Great Dane. He was had a gray coat with white-tipped paws and a white chest. He wore a collar that was just a brown, leather belt. His guild mark was a solid, dark grey with a white outline on his left flank.

Erza nodded at that. "Bruno can guide you to the forest safely," she promised.

Bruno yawned again. "Which direction am I heading in, Master?"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Bruno_

 _ **Age**_ _: 4 (28 in dog years)_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Howling Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: playing fetch_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: squirrels_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Bruno might be a talking dog, but even he likes to play tug-a-war once and a while!_ ⌟

"East," Erza commanded. "Freed and Constantine say the area isn't flooding with familiars. You should be in the clear." She gave them a hard stare. "Porlyusica is really counting on you to get the medicine back to her. Once you return, I want Mary Jane and Luna working with her and Wendy on patients, understood?"

Mary Jane nodded, and Luna verbally answered, "Yes, Master."

Erza gave a short nod. "Good. Be safe, all of you. I know you can do this." She allowed a small smile. "After all, you two are my nieces." And she whirled away.

Mary Jane grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her away. "Let's go, Bruno!"

Bruno yawned, but followed her with his massive paws. "Okay," he said groggily.

Mary Jane, Luna, and Bruno made it outside where two Mages guarded the doors. Luna gave them a hesitant smile that turned into a cry of alarm as Mary Jane pulled her along the guild building.

"Mary Jane?" Luna whispered. Her eyes flickered up to see guild members stationed around Fairy Tail, making sure their home was well-protected. "Mary Jane, where are we going?"

Mary Jane did not answer Luna's question as she led Bruno and Luna down a sharp right. It was a small alley between Fairy Tail and a small clothing store that was right next door. It was a clean alleyway with a clear shot to the great ocean, but that was not all. A shadow waited for them, leaning against a wall.

"Took you long enough," came a tease.

Luna squinted her eyes as she and Mary Jane stopped. "Jay?" she questioned.

Jay stepped from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Duchess," he acknowledged. He eyed Mary Jane. "Crazy lady." He looked at Bruno in confusion. "Dog."

Bruno only lopped to Luna and nudged her hand. "Can I have good boy pats now?" he whined.

Luna chuckled as she obliged giving Bruno scratches behind his ears. She looked at Jay and Mary Jane. "Okay. So, now, what do we do?"

Mary Jane crossed her arms. "Well, Constantine and Uncle Freed are surveying every member and citizen and familiar here," she started. "But, we can outsmart them."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "How? No one can get past Uncle Freed's ruins or Constantine's watch."

Mary Jane shook her head. "It's not easy, but it's possible," she informed. "It was Justin who taught me. Whenever he wanted to sneak out of the house without activating Uncle Freed's ruins, he'd use it. It doesn't work for long, but, hopefully, we won't need it for long." She put her hands together and a violet aura covered them. She rubbed her hands together before pulling them apart. Three wind-up toy mice appeared in-between her hands, all a light tint of blue. They lowered to the ground.

Jay arched an eyebrow. "And we're using toys to do this? Great."

Mary Jane lost her violet aura, but staggered a little. She groaned. "I thought I healed," she grumbled.

Luna abandoned Bruno to keep Mary Jane upright. Her eyes flooded with worry. "This was a bad idea," she fretted. "You're hurt. We should just do as the master said and pick herbs for Granny and Aunt Wendy."

Mary Jane shook her head. "No. We're doing this." She shook her head out of dizziness and pointed at the toy mice. "Look, Justin made them. They're called J-Bots. All we have to do is write our names on them. It'll trick them long enough, but we have to hurry." She conjured a Magic Pen and bent down. She wrote her name. The characters glowed, but then sunk into the mouse. She gave the pen to Luna.

Luna looked at the Magic Pen in unease. "And, this is…okay?"

Mary Jane nodded and her eyes hardened. "You want to save Gale, Igneel, and Lance, right?"

Luna was taken back, paling. "How did you know about them?"

Mary Jane offered her a cold smirk. "Not until you confirmed it," she responded. "I heard something about Lance being in trouble. But, when I saw you get even more upset, I knew it had to be something more personal than my brother."

Luna worried her lip as she wrote her name on the J-bot. "I-I see," she murmured. She finished signing her name and gave the pen to Jay. As Jay stooped to right his name, Luna played with her fingers. "I still don't know if we should be doing this. Everyone needs those herbs. If we go to the cathedral, what will happen to everyone else?"

"They'll get their medicine," Mary Jane promised. Her ruthless tone had dialed down to something more soothing, something more assuring to lift Luna's unease. She took Luna's hand and helped her up as she stood herself. "I wasn't lying to our master when I said we could do it. We will."

"But, _how_?" Luna needed to know as Mary. "Mary Jane, we can't—!"

Her words were halted in her throat as she watched Mary Jane's body turn a glowing violet. A copy of Mary Jane stepped from the aura and soon, the aura shattered to reveal two Mary Janes. The real Mary Jane groaned and stumbled and Luna caught her, making sure she did not fall.

"See? That's how we do it," Mary Jane said shakily.

"You shouldn't be using so much Magic," Luna scolded, though not unkindly. "I heard you were injured in your fight with Elvin. Take it easy, Mary Jane. _Please_."

Mary Jane grunted as she pushed herself away from Luna. Her eyes went to her Thought Projection and held out the list for her to read. "Follow Bruno. These are the herbs you need to point out to him. He can pick them himself."

The Thought Projection nodded and looked at Bruno for further instruction.

Bruno looked up at Luna with his droopy eyes. "Luna?"

Luna gave Bruno a gentle smile and scratched behind his ears. "Be a good boy and go to the eastern forest, okay? And, when you get back, I promise you'll get a special treat."

Bruno's ears perked at that. "Okay. Be careful." He ducked from Luna's hand and padded away with the Thought Projection following him stoically.

Jay capped the pen and stood up. He handed the pen back to Mary Jane who dismissed it. "Well, it's obvious Mary Jane's the one with the plan," he spoke. "So, what next?"

Mary Jane shot him a harsh glare, but she was plotting behind it. "Now, we get Luna to that cathedral. She's the one with the power to stop it. Our job is basically being our favorite blonde's bodyguards. We make sure she's safe and sound and goes unnoticed." Her eyes narrowed at Jay. "That won't be a problem, _right_?"

Jay arched an eyebrow, but met the challenge in her gaze. "It won't. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Mary Jane turned a little, but her eyes stuck to Jay. She grabbed Luna's hand. "Come on," she commanded. She turned her back on Jay as she pulled Luna down the alleyway. "We've got some ground to cover and a limited time to do it."

"Wait, Mary Jane, slow down!" Luna pleaded. "I can't go that fast!"

Jay watched as the two left. He smirked. " _Heh_. She doesn't trust me as far as she can throw me." He walked after them with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Smart chick."

And his shadow stretched out as he walked forward.

* * *

Natsu, Loke, and Capricorn burst through the guild doors and were surprised at what they saw. The guild itself had turned into an infirmary with members varying from symptoms. Some members had undergone nausea and a few were violently throwing up into buckets. Others lay in their own sweat and shouted and twitched like they were having a bad dream. Other members had lighter symptoms and looked like they had mere headaches. Still, Natsu was taken back.

"What's happened to my family?" he murmured.

"Natsu!" came a shout.

Wendy rushed over to the party with a basket of medical supplies, but her eyes were specifically on the feverish Lucy. Her hands went to Lucy's temples and rubbed them, her thumbs glowing a light blue. "Fever. Headache. Nausea. Dizziness. No other symptoms," she diagnosed. She swiftly turned away from them. "Come on. I have an empty cot for her."

Natsu, Loke, and Capricorn flooded down the steps and hurried after Wendy. She kneeled before an empty cot and gestured to it. Natsu laid Lucy on the cot with extra care. She grunted, but did not wake from her slumber. Natsu knelt at Lucy's side and stroked her hair. Capricorn and Loke hovered over their lady, concern etched on their faces.

"Will she be okay?" Loke needed to know. "What's wrong with Lucy?" He looked around the guild. "What's wrong with everyone?"

Wendy sighed as she took a look at Lucy's shoulder, wincing. "We don't know," she admitted. She readied herself to clean the wound. "The sickness is spreading, but not one we can diagnose. We're giving medicine for any symptoms we find. But, the actually sickness nor the cause has been found."

Capricorn toughened. "This _caaaaaaan't_ be a coincidence."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. The negative energy in the cathedral… The familiars attack… And now, our family is getting sick?" He hardened. "This is unacceptable."

Loke put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Look after her, okay? Capricorn and I have to head back out to the battlefield to assist our fellow spirits."

Natsu gave him a little grin. "You know I will."

Loke gave him a firm nod and he and Capricorn left after giving Lucy one last concerned glance.

Natsu looked at his sleeping Lucy and his body visibly relaxed. His hand ran through her silky locks without fail and his eyes took note of perfect imperfection.

 _A demon, familiars flooding the streets, and a virus that we can't cure. It's all connected, but how? Dammit. I'm not good at this type of stuff. Lucy always knows what to do. And, if she doesn't, at least—_

His eyes widened.

"Wendy," Natsu said urgently, "where's Mystogan?"

Much to his surprise, Wendy looked especially saddened at the mention of the S-Class Mage. "Mystogan… He's…" How could she put it to him? "He's not himself right now."

Natsu felt his senses spiking at that, alarm battling through him. "What do you mean?"

Wendy sighed as she stood up. "This…you need to see for yourself."

°•°•°•°

Wendy had taken Natsu to the door to Erza's office. She sighed as she put a hand on the door knob. "I have to warn you, Natsu. He isn't stable right now."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he wondered. "And why is he in Erza's office?"

Wendy looked away. "Just…see for yourself. And be careful." She opened the door a little.

Natsu glanced at Wendy, trying to gauge her expression. When he could not decipher it, he headed into the office. The first sight he saw—

—completely started him.

" _Mystogan_ ," he whispered as the door closed.

A ragged growl. " _Natssssssssu_ …"

There was Mystogan trapped in a cube prison of Freed's ruins. His shirt and jacket had been removed as he was hunched over the floor. His hands dug into his arms as though trying to pierce flesh and ground him. Blotches covered his skin, all black and painful looking. Two humps bubbled on his back and tried to break free. His glasses had fallen outside of the prison, leaving his eyes exposed. He lifted his head up to reveal his face. Blotches of black burned his skin and his teeth had elongated into shark teeth. His left eye glistened in agony. But, his right eye was no longer a strong brown. The entire eye had been consumed in a glowing red. An expression of unmatched hatred was printed on his face as he looked at his uncle.

" _Etheriousssss_ king," Mystogan hissed. " _You_ —!" His words stopped as he hunched over and wretched.

Natsu was still stuck in his shock.

Mystogan coughed as he finished and his expression shifted from murderous to exhausted and vulnerable. He looked at Natsu in pleading, in weariness. "Uncle Natsu," he pleaded, "please… _help me_."

Natsu found himself walking towards Mystogan. He was not as wary as he was worried. "Mystogan… What happened to you, buddy?"

Mystogan panted, his shoulders shaking up and down. "Familiars," he wheezed. "They… It's the same as the summit. Sickness…! They—!" He let out a small growl as he tried to keep himself in-check.

Natsu rushed to the prison and pressed his hands on it. "Mystogan!"

Mystogan shook his head as his teeth gritted. " _I'm_ … _fine_ ," he got out. " _Nnngh_! Get to the cathedral…! _Lancccccccce_ …. _He'ssssssssss_ there! Help them! Help everyone!"

"Stay with me, Mystogan," Natsu commanded. He sounded gruff, but he was just worried. "Come on! Fight it! You're stronger than this!"

Mystogan stumbled back and hit the ground as he let out a series of hisses and grunts and yells as he tried hard to fight against what he felt. The two lumps on his back bubbled even more. In a painful crack and snap, to large bat wings burst from his skin. Mystogan howled in pain.

" _Mystogan_!" Natsu yelled.

Mystogan let out a feral growl as his eyes opened. His brown eye was gone and was covered with glowing red. He looked up at Natsu with a snarl on his lips. " _Etheriousssssss_ king," he hissed. His voice had dropped into something rough and dirty. It was nothing near the composed voice of the nephew Natsu loved. He was gone. Replacing him was something darker and with less restraint. In a sudden movement, he flew to his prison wall and head-butted it.

Natsu was startled and staggered back.

Mystogan let out a boisterous cackle. " _Rauni_!" he laughed. " _Etherioussssss_ king _issssssss_ weak!"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Mystogan, we're going to fix this," he promised his nephew. "You're in there somewhere. Fight it! We're going to save everyone here! Just hold on!" He walked back to the door.

" _Massssssster_ will _sssssssslay_ them," came an ominous warning. "You are too late, _Etherioussssssss_ king! _Morao nakong_!"

Natsu's hand paused on the door. "You're wrong. Fairy Tail is going to win." He turned his head to give Mystogan a grin. "You can't count on that, Mystogan." He opened the door and stepped out.

"You _ssssssstupid, Etherioussssss_!" came Mystogan's hiss.

And the door closed.

Natsu closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _Metal-head, Laxus_ , he thought, _we've got a problem._

 _Yeah, well, we've got one of our own, Salamander_ , came Gajeel's mutter.

Natsu's eyes opened. _What's the problem?_

 _It's the cathedral_ , Laxus grumbled. _There's a force field around it. We can't get in._

Natsu hardened as he moved from the door and to the steps. _All right. I'm on my way_. He made quick work of going down the steps and maneuvered through sick beds and Mages. He stopped at Lucy's cot to see her still sound asleep. Her flush had worsened and her breathing was more sporadic, but no other symptoms were detected. He crouched down for a hand to caress Lucy's cheek.

 _She's warm. Warmer than usual._

Natsu planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead and rested his own against hers, closing his eyes. "Don't worry, Lucy. We're going to make sure everyone comes home safely. I promise," he murmured to her.

Lucy's nose twitched, but she did not say a word.

 _I won't allow anyone to get hurt even more_ , Natsu swore. _We can't let them down. And in the name of Fairy Tail—_ his eyes opened to reveal glowing irises— _we_ **won't** _._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Hi-yah_!" Mary Jane successfully kicked away a doggish familiar, causing it to let out a sharp yip of pain. She did not rest as she slammed a palm down on its head, then quickly whirled around in a roundhouse kick. She slammed her foot down on its head, replacing her palm, and the doggish familiar let out an agonizing howl before it vanished. She looked at Luna and Jay behind her and took Luna's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Mary Jane!" Luna tried to stop as Mary Jane pulled her into a run. The three of them sprinted through the network of back roads. The sounds of battle rattled around them with obvious spell-chanting coming from guild members.

At one intersection, Mary Jane had paused them. Incantations and their results blew past them with the obvious cries from the dying familiars. She gritted her teeth as she whirled around. "This way."

Luna blinked. "But, wait… Mary Ja— _ane_!" She let out a little cry as Mary Jane pulled her into another direction.

Mary Jane ignored Luna as her eyes hardened, trying to map a way to their destination. A bead of sweat streamed down the curve of her streak.

 _We have to get her to the cathedral. I don't know why. But, I've got that feeling I have to… And 'feelings' piss me off…_

Mary Jane turned them down another street, pulling Luna and leading Jay. They stopped when they saw a small gang of familiars with arms like capuchins and bodies as so, but their faces were of malicious tikkis. They were having fun as they ransacked garbage cans and scaled the fire escapes. They all stopped once they realized humans were among them. Within seconds, they made noises of monkey squawks and headed for them.

Mary Jane growled as she let go of Luna. "We don't have time for this crap." She rolled her hands forwards before pushing them out in front of her. A wave of violet shot up from the ground and moved forward.

The capuchin familiars headed straight for the wall of violet without a hitch. But, the minute the Magic hit them, they let of squeals as they disappeared into black particles.

Mary Jane let down her arms and set them on her knees as she hunched over to catch her breath. " _Damn_ ," she wheezed. "Can't believe I'm this weak…"

Luna did not hesitate to crouch near Mary Jane and rub her back. She peered down at Mary Jane's flushed face. "Um, we can go back if you aren't feeling well," she assured. "We don't have to go to the church. I mean…" She bit her lip and looked away.

 _What difference can we do against a demon?_

"Drop the attitude, will you?" Mary Jane panted. "It's not cute. And, as much as it pains me to say it, being cute is kind of your thing."

Luna did not know what to say as she watched Mary Jane regain her breath. "I… What do you…?"

"You have doubts and I get that. We all do. But…" Mary Jane turned her head for a blue eye to meet Luna's chocolate ones. "You can't afford to be in self-doubt when your friends and family are in trouble. Get your ass in gear and your mind in check." She took a final breath as she stood up. She turned to look at Luna with a serious glare, not that icy, scowl she gave everyone else. "Don't give into the idea you're weak and can't make a difference. _Anyone_ can make a difference. I know that's cliché, but you need that right now."

Luna was, again, not able to say anything besides her name. "Mary Jane…"

Mary Jane took Luna's hand and squeezed it. "I want to strangle your brother and throw him out a window, but I'm not about to sit back and let some stupid monster do it for me," she said with no amusement. "Gale is nothing but your stalker in my eyes and some guy with a 'bad boy' complex and a lot of anger, but I can't let him take his anger issues out on something that will clearly kill him. And Lance?" She let out a frustrated noise through her breath. "He may be Fairy Tail's 'Golden Boy' and annoys the Hell out of me, but he's my brother, even if I don't like it. If anyone is going to kick his ass, it'll be his sister." She gestured to herself. "I am barely holding myself together, I have issues, I hate people, and I have a better attitude about this than you. And you're _you_. You're the chick with freaky powers that'll work maybe once or twice? You're the one with that smile that makes everyone want to smile and even I'll admit you've won my respect and I find you a decent human being I wouldn't mind tolerating for more than five minutes." She pulled Luna closer as though to embed her solemn, cerulean stare into Luna's mind. "Give me one, solid reason you feel the need to doubt yourself and I'll let you go back. I'll go to the stupid cathedral myself and, in my state, won't last longer than two minutes. Give me one reason you're about to turn your back on three people you obviously care about."

Luna bit her lip and found it trembling. Her eyes went to the ground. "I—"

"Look at me and tell me to my face," came a snap.

Luna snapped her eyes onto Mary Jane. It was hard to look at her straight in the eye, especially when she pinned her with those cerulean eyes that tolerated no bullshit. "I—… I just…" Luna swallowed. "I love them all, Mary Jane. I really do."

"Then, _stop_ acting like a victim I _know_ you _aren't_ and _start_ acting like the badass I _know_ you _are_ ," Mary Jane hissed. At Luna's uncertain look, Mary Jane sighed. "Look, it's okay to be scared," she soothed. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft for someone who was gruff in her words. "You're _allowed_ to be. Unfortunately for _us_ , we're _human_. We have…"—she shuddered—" _feelings_." The word came out as though it was like acid. "But, if there's anything I learned from my mom besides how to basically be the perfect housewife, it's this: 'there's a time to be scared, but there's a time to be brave'. You're scared. You have a right to be scared. But, you have to push past being scared and be brave for those who need you to be."

This time, Luna was speechless over the thoughtfulness of Mary Jane's words. "I… Mary Jane…"

"I'm on the verge of passing out," Mary Jane pointed out, deadpan. "You're barely know how to use your Magic. And together? We're going to take down a demon and save those assholes one of us cares about."

Luna blinked. Then, her eyes shone with determination as a smile grew on her face. "Yeah. Together," she agreed.

Jay poked his head up and looked between the two. "Well, I hate to ruin such a cute moment, but we have friends behind us that want a piece of us, and, to be honest, I'd like to have Duchess all to myself."

Mary Jane and Luna looked down the back street to see a vengeful horse-like creature with black energy for a mane, bat wings on its flanks, and a crocodile snout, looking at them. It whinnied for support as it galloped down the street.

Mary Jane pulled Luna towards the opposite end of the street. "Come on! I've got a plan!" she yelled.

Jay kept to rearguard as the familiars were nearing them. "Um, would you care to share it now or wait until _after_ we're killed?"

"When I say, 'jump', jump and take a deep breath, got it?" Mary Jane barked as they ran towards the exit of the back street and towards blinding light.

Jay looked at Mary Jane incredulously. "You can't expect us to—!"

"Three," Mary Jane counted down.

"Hey, crazy lady!" Jay called. He noticed the sides of the building they were one were being overtaken with little familiars laughing at their predicament.

"Two," Mary Jane went on as they were beginning to be consumed in bright light.

The horse familiar snapped at Jay and he ran faster. "Hey, wait—!"

"One!" Mary Jane pulled the three of them into blinding light and shouted, " _Jump_!"

As they burst into the light, all three of them jumped into the air.

 _SPLASH_.

All three were submerged in the canal of Magnolia.

The familiars that tried to get to them scrambled to a halt at the edge of the walk. They waited for any signs of the humans to reappear. Any bubbles. Any shadows. Anything.

Nothing happened.

They waited more. Bubbles would appear. Something would happen.

Nothing did.

But, still they waited.

On the other side of the canal, three shadows appeared in the water and neared the shore. Luna popped up, gasping for air, and Mary Jane and Jay quickly followed. Luna hauled herself onto the shore and the others followed in suit. She was on all-fours, Jay was on his back, and Mary Jane had sat, leaning back as she allowed her breath to find her again.

Jay panted, "What the heck was that for?"

Mary Jane coughed a little. "We had to get to the center of Magnolia somehow," she wheezed. " _This_ …was the most efficient way to get across." She pushed herself into a squatting position, then rolled herself to stand up-right. She offered a hand to Luna as Jay rolled himself to his stomach, then pushed himself onto all-fours. When Luna was up on her feet, Mary Jane let her go to move to the wall near the shore. An old sewage pipe was on the wall and lined with stone. She walked up to it and Luna and Jay followed her, Luna confused and Jay curious.

"So, mind telling me why we're here?" Jay took a sniff and instantly recoiled, holding his nose. "Oh, _God_! _What_ is that _smell_?"

Luna had an uneasy smile on her face as she covered her nose. "Magnolia has storm sewers. Whenever a huge storm comes in, most of the water is drained out and back into the canals." She averted her eyes as she felt disgust make her body shiver. "But, the smell isn't the great…"

Mary Jane had no issue jumping into the sewer. There were sidewalks lining up against the walls and she climbed onto a sidewalk. She lit up her hand with an aura of violet. "Suck it up and move your ass. We've got some ground to cover," she muttered as she surged forward.

Jay and Luna exchanged glances before Jay chuckled and Luna shrugged. He helped Luna into the sewer before going in himself. The three of them journeyed in silence. They could hear the sounds of the ongoing fight through the small vents above them. They could hear the snarls of the enemy and the chants of their allies. They could feel Magic and despair vibrate through the air. Still, Mary Jane fearlessly led them through the storm sewers.

Then, she stopped.

Luna cocked her head. "What—?"

Mary Jane raised a slow finger to her lips.

Silence befell on them.

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

Jay tensed.

Luna's eyes widened.

Mary Jane stayed still.

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

A glow of reddish orange appeared in the storm sewer.

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

Jay shifted in front of Luna, shielding her.

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes.

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

The reddish orange glow came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

A shape was formed with the glow that had Luna move around Jay.

 _Wait a second_ , Luna thought. _Is that…?_

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

The steps became louder and the figure was clearer.

"Hey!" came a call. "Lu? MJ? That you guys?"

Luna's hand dropped from her face as relief flooded her features. "It's you," she sighed. She moved forward. "Thank God you're okay!"

A fanged grin. "Come on. You think some asshole demon will keep me down?"

The footsteps stopped.

Igneel stood in front of them with his messy blonde hair and red scarf. "Nothing can beat the awesome Igneel Dragneel!" he promised. "I'm just glad you guys are okay!"

Luna let out a sobbing laugh as she went towards her brother. "Oh, thank goodness you're—!" A hand on her shoulder made her stop her words and motion. She looked back to see Mary Jane staring indifferently at Igneel. "Mary Jane, it's okay," Luna soothed. "It's Igneel."

Mary Jane ignored her in favor of staring at Igneel. "When's my birthday?" she asked.

Igneel arched an eyebrow. "May sixth," he answered.

"Do I celebrate it?" Mary Jane pressed.

Igneel shook his head. "I know you hate birthdays, but your family throws you one every year. And you sneak off, but I always find you with your favorite flavor of ice cream because you hate cake and I give you your present." He let out a nervous laugh. "Come on, MJ. What's going on? We really have to keep moving if—"

"Where's my guild mark?" Mary Jane asked.

Luna looked at Mary Jane incredulously. "Mary Jane—"

"Back of your neck," Igneel answered, though he sounded confused about it all. "MJ, we _really_ have to get going. There's a bunch of familiars in these sewers. Gale and Lance are waiting—"

"Wait, they're okay too?" Luna sighed in happiness. "That's a relief that you three are okay. I was so worried." She slipped out of Mary Jane's hand to run to her brother. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Igneel softened as he opened his arms to his sister. "I'm happy you're safe too," he murmured.

Luna barreled straight into Igneel's embrace. "Oh, Igneel—!"

But, the second Luna touched him, Igneel recoiled with an audible hiss. He staggered back from Luna as his arms clutched his side in comfort while Luna looked at her brother in heavy concern.

"Igneel, you okay?" Luna wondered, reaching to touch him.

Igneel shifted away from Luna and gave her a tentative smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just some injuries bothering me, but I should be good to go after Aunt Wen takes care of me. I'll be fine." He stood up straight and beckoned them towards him. "Come on. I'll lead you back to everyone and we can head to the guild together," he promised.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. Let's head back to the guild together!"

Igneel turned and began walking. Luna was quick to follow her older brother. Jay passed Mary Jane, though did offer her a glance before catching up to Luna. Mary Jane was the last to follow with her eyes narrowing. The three of them became four of them and they went as fast as they could. Luna had a brighter look in her eye as she followed after her brother.

"So, how is everyone?" Luna wanted to know. "When I heard you three were in the cathedral, I…" Her eyes flickered downwards. "I was really worried."

"No need to be, sis, we're fine," Igneel promised as he turned them down to the next storm sewer. "Lance is pretty out of it and Gale and I have some bruises, but, hey! It'll make an awesome story!"

"Well, that's good, I guess. I'm glad all three of you are okay," Luna sighed. "Mama and Papa and Nashi and Luke will be so happy to see you."

"Oh, right. I'm sure they will be," Igneel murmured, though absently.

Walking was silent after that. Igneel led them down another storm sewer. None had any objections to it and followed obediently.

Luna felt something brush against her shoulder and turned to see Mary Jane stalking passed her. She opened her mouth, but a hand covered it. Her eyes darted to see Jay beside her. He watched Mary Jane and put a finger to his lips to quell Luna's inquiries. Luna watched as Mary Jane went towards Igneel. Her hand reached out for his scarf and—

—she ripped it away from him.

Igneel stopped.

Luna's eyes widened.

Jay observed.

Mary Jane allowed the scarf to flutter to the ground.

Silence.

"What was that for, MJ?" Igneel wondered, but not turning to face her.

Mary Jane was silent.

Then…

"Your neck."

Igneel still did not turn. "What about it?"

Mary Jane's eyes were unreadable. "It's bare."

Igneel nodded. "I know. What about it?"

Luna pushed aside Jay's hand to look at her brother in slight horror. "Igneel… What happened to the burn mark on the back of your neck?"

Everyone fell silent.

A smirk. "Wow. Humans have a little more intelligence then I give them credit for," came a snicker.

Luna's eyes widened.

Jay's eyes narrowed.

Mary Jane did nothing.

Fake-Igneel whirled around with an odd smirk on his lips. It was so out of place. It was the smirk of a monkey. He gave a monkey-like snicker. "Still, this race is pretty stupid. Master was right. Only good for mating and having as pets."

"Igneel," Luna whispered. "I… I don't understand…"

"He was never your idiot brother."

Luna looked at Mary Jane whose focus was on Fake-Igneel.

"I knew it couldn't be," Mary Jane spoke. "I could feel something wrong the minute we entered these sewers. He's a familiar. And he was going to lead us to a bunch more waiting to kill Jay and myself and take you back to their master."

Luna felt something sick in the pit of her stomach. "Why didn't I feel anything? I should've…" She did not understand. "I didn't…" Now, she could feel that shivering sensation of dread and despair bouncing off the sewer walls. It was choking her as she inhaled it. It was trying to corrupt her.

 _I can feel so much negative energy now. But, why…? Why couldn't I before? Why couldn't I tell this Igneel wasn't my brother?_

Fake-Igneel's chortle snapped Luna into attention. His eyes shifted onto hers, feigning onyx. "Master says humans have that thing called 'love'. It blinds humans from seeing the truth in things." His eyes went back to Mary Jane. "But, you… Master never said anything about _you_. I can sense so much darkness in you." He licked his lips. "I bet it tastes _delicious_."

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think you could be more disgusting than now," she spat.

"You're so _unnatural_ ," Fake-Igneel went on. "I don't know which I want to do more: eat your darkness and kill you or keep you alive longer as a little pet for me."

Mary Jane curled her lip in a snarl. "Jay, I'm trusting you with Luna. The first storm sewer tunnel back to the surface you see? Take it. Get her to the cathedral. Make sure you protect her." Her eyes sharply looked back to Jay as though giving him a warning. "Let something happen to her and I _will_ kill you."

Jay nodded firmly. "I'll protect her."

Mary Jane snapped her free fingers and a bolt of violet came from it. It was an aura that drifted over to Jay, making a purple haze of light.

"Take this. It'll disappear the second it sees light," Mary Jane said.

Jay took Luna's hand and tried to tug her away. "Come on, Duchess."

Luna did not want to leave. "But… Mary Jane…"

"I've fought your idiot brother and I've won every single time. Fighting a little clone of him will be nothing," Mary Jane assured. "Injuries or not, I can still kick his ass. Go find the real one, okay? And make sure he's alive enough for me to beat him up."

Luna bit her lip and nodded. She allowed Jay to tug her away and the two of them disappeared down the hall with the purple light following them.

Mary Jane's eyes slid to Fake-Igneel. She lifted her chin in contempt. "You've got some balls to try and trick us. It pisses me off you think you could get away with it."

Fake-Igneel gives another monkey-like snicker. "So cold. So _delicious_."

Mary Jane gritted her teeth as her Magic Circle appeared beneath her. "See? Now, that just pisses me off even more." A staff came out of the Magic Circle and covered in a violet glow. Mary Jane pulled the weapon out of its home and wielded it with ease, spinning it around her body. She gripped her staff with both hands and pointed it at Fake-Igneel. The glow and her Magic Circle shattered to reveal the staff was a modular spear. The staff was pitch-black, but the spearhead was a deep purple. Mary Jane kept her firm grip, but shook a little.

 _I can't keep using more Magic. But, I'm taking this bastard down whatever it takes._

"How about this?" Fake-Igneel proposed. "If I win, I'll take you to my master and you will be my pet. Your death will be by my hand. And if you win—" His words were cut off when the spear attacked him. He narrowly avoided it and was surprised at what happened. The staff itself had severed into several parts that were connected through a violet chain.

"I'm not in the mood for games. They pissed me off." Mary Jane lashed her handle and her staff came together as one. She glowered at Fake-Igneel. "So, hello." She surged forward. With her other hand, she reached out. Violet chains came out of her palm and shot forward. Like a snake, the chains wrapped around Fake-Igneel and ensnared him. He wriggled around, though it was useless. He could not escape.

"And, goodbye!"

Fake-Igneel's eyes widened.

And all you could see was the reflection of the spearhead.

* * *

Luke came staggering into the guild with an injured guild mate leaning on him. He was taller than Luke and broader with a backwards cap and a hoodie-jacket on. He carried his skateboard with him as he hauled his body into the guild. Gashes and claw marks raked through his clothes and marred his skin. His skin—once, a healthy tan—was quickly graying.

"He needs help!" Luke cried.

It was Aisha who rushed to Luke's aid with her medical supplies and took to the other side of the guild mate. She pulled down her medical mask to speak. "I got him. Come on. There's an empty cot over there," Aisha said.

Luke nodded and allowed Aisha to guide him and his guild mate. She got them to an empty cot and Luke and she worked together to set down the guild mate. She was quick to pull out a rag and set it on his forehead.

"You have a slight fever and your heartbeat is becoming irregular," Aisha diagnosed. "I can give you medicine for your mortal wounds, Mister—?"

"Cade," came a rasp. He turned to look at Aisha with gray eyes. "Call me 'Cade'."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Cadorius "Cade" le Fay_

 _ **Age**_ _: 21_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Take-Over (Knight Soul)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: skateboarding_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: libraries_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: You should see Cade on his skateboard—it's wild! But, the story of him coming to Fairy Tail is even wilder!_ ⌟

Aisha softened. "Mister Cade, then," she murmured. "I need you to take off your jacket, your hat, and your shirt, if you're okay with that."

Cade groaned, but did as she asked with Luke's help. His jacket and shirt were taken off to reveal even more grievous wounds and his hat was set on the ground. As Cade laid back down, Aisha took out jars and gauze pre-made for the occasion. She brought out a cloth and poured a bit of solution in it. She looked at Cade gently.

"I'm going to clean your wounds. Is that okay?" Aisha asked.

Cade nodded. "Do whatever you have to do."

Aisha nodded at him and went straight to work. She was careful as she cleaned his wounds, trying not to damage his skin. He would hiss and fidget, and, at times, Aisha would flinch as well, but she would push past it to keep working.

Luke came a realization. "You're Nashi's friend," he noted. "Aisha, right?"

Aisha nodded, but did not look at him. "Mmm-hmm. You must be Luke. She said you had pink hair like her that was a few shades lighter."

Luke touched his hair on instinct. "Yeah. That's me. It's nice to meet you," he greeted. "She told me you're a healer, but I didn't think you'd be so good."

Aisha stuttered in her cleaning, but kept going. "I'm not really," she confessed. "To be completely honest, I still think Miss Marvel and Miss Porlyusica shouldn't have had me go on my own yet. There's so much for me to learn."

"You have plenty of time to learn and grow," Luke soothed. "Don't doubt their judgment. Especially Granny Porlyusica. She'll hit you with her broom if you try."

Aisha laughed a little. "She _does_ seem a little grumpy at times."

Luke snorted. "More than 'a little'." His eyes trailed back to Cade and hardened. "You going to be okay, Cade?"

Cade cracked open his eyes to give Luke a lopsided grin. "Come on, Luke, don't give me that worried look. I'll be out of here in no time," he promised.

Luke patted Cade's shoulder as he stood up. "Be careful, still. I'm going to report in. I'll come back to check on you," he vowed. He left Aisha to heal Cade as he made his way through the guild hall. He noticed how many guild mates were running sicker by the minute. The ones tending to their guild mates had donned medical masks, but even they were starting to come down with symptoms.

 _The guild is turning more into a hospital than ever. Everyone's sick. And the ones who aren't, it'll only be a matter of time._

His ears caught sniffling. "Mama," came a weep. "Oh, _Mama_ …"

Luke turned his head to catch blonde and pink hair. His stomach dropped. "No," he whispered. He found himself moving towards them. His first steps were sluggish, then the next were in a walk, then he broke into a run.

 _No, please… Please, not her…_

But, it was.

Lucy lay on her cot drenched in sweat. Her skin had paled, graying out into something unhealthy. Her shining, golden locks were reduced to a sun-dried yellow that looked like it was sick. Her hands that were strong and fierce and had callouses from hard work had been reduced to frail things, showing more bone than ever.

" _Mom_ …" That was the only word that came out of Luke's mouth. He dropped to Lucy's side. He could hear Nashi's sniffles and heard her prayers, but he could only focus on the state of his mother. He watched as she fidgeted. He heard her heart rate increase. He heard her little gasps and growls.

His mom…was not his mom anymore.

Warm hands wrapped around Luke. He could feel himself being pressed into the chest of his sister. He could feel her rest her chin on his head as she rubbed his back. He could feel her sadness and smell her fear.

"She's going to fight this and she's going to win," Nashi whispered to him. "Everyone is. They have to."

Luke did not know what to say. "But… _Mom_ …"

"We've seen her face worse," Nashi tried to remind him. "She'll get through this. We just have to have a little faith, that's all."

Luke sniffled and his nose picked up something he hated that he recognized: blood. Not just any blood—Nashi's blood. He lifted his head to look at Nashi. She looked at him with a soft smile and tearing hickory eyes, but her body was in a ragged state. She was not pale, but was exhausted. Her wounds on her arms and stomach had been wrapped, but some blood was seeping through. Her left leg had the most gauze on it and it was frightening with the amount.

Luke's eyes widened. "Nashi…" he whispered. "What… _happened_ to you?"

Nashi noticed his stare as on her leg. "Oh, some asshole messed up my leg pretty badly, but it's okay. I'm healing," she assured.

"Where's your team?" Luke wondered. "Did you come here alone?"

Nashi shook her head, but could not look her brother in the eye. "Most of my team is still fighting. Only Gary and I had to fall back."

"Oh. Then, where is he?"

Nashi's fingers tangled together.

She bit her bottom lip.

"He's, uh… He's in the confinement area," she confessed.

" _What_?" Luke was certainly shocked at that. "But… _why_? What happ—?"

"It was his Devil," Nashi explained. "We were fighting against familiars. Gary had been feeling a little sick, but I didn't think anything of it. But, then… But, then…" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't really know how to explain what happened, but… Something inside him… _snapped_. His Devil wasn't just the Devil anymore. He was something else. Gary, he—… H-H-He _begged_ for me to kill him but I couldn't, and—…" She let out a small sob as her hands covered her face. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. You don't need this right now," she wept.

This time, it was Luke's turn to give comfort to his sister. He brought her in for a hug and she wailed into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Nashi hiccupped. "I'm supposed to be the strong, big sister."

"You're the strongest, big sister I know and love," Luke promised into Nashi's shoulder. "Who cares if you're crying? Everyone's allowed a good cry."

Nashi gave a wet laugh. "Hanging around Misty is making you a little too wise."

Luke smiled a little. "Don't let Sensei take all the credit. I have you, and Mom and Dad to thank." He stroked her hair. "I'm here for you, Nash. Just like I know you're here for me."

Nashi could not respond to that as she wept into Luke's chest. He kept stroking her hair as he held her close. He sighed a little.

 _I can't believe this is happening. This is insane. But, it just… It doesn't make sense what's really going on._

"…'re sure this will be okay, _Porlyusica_?"

"Don't doubt me, _human_. I know what I'm doing."

Luke's ear twitched as he looked to see Erza and Porlyusica speaking in low tones near the infirmary.

 _What's going on over there?_

°•°•°•°

"The infirmary should hold all those who cause a threat," Porlyusica said gruffly. "Anyone else on the verge has been discreetly taken to the lower levels."

Erza sighed as she looked down. "It feels wrong to treat my guild like prisoners. They're my family, my sisters and brothers and children." Her hand clenched. "This is wrong. It's wrong to see them suffering like this."

"It's wrong of them to be using all my good medicine," Porlyusica groused. "I don't run a hospital." Her red eyes softened just a little. "I cannot speak for what that idiot Makarov would do, but, in my opinion, you're making the right choice," she voiced. "I would do this if any disease broke out amongst these idiot humans. The worst cases and the ones about to turn into the worst cases would be separate from those with only slight symptoms." She appraised Erza." Have you figured out what has triggered this virus?"

Erza nodded. "From what we were able to get out of Mystogan and deduce from Gary's case, it's in the air and the familiars. There's a virus spreading in the air and the familiars are the ones bred from this virus. From the status report, we've managed to evacuate most of the city to the center and we have Mages getting them out of the city as we speak. I've made the call for all Mages to retreat and tried to let them know the case that any flesh wound can cause a sickness, but they won't listen to me. They keep fighting."

"It's called 'stupidity' and this guild is full of it," Porlyusica muttered. "Idiots, all of them. Fighting to protect even _more_ humans?" She hmphed. "The nerve."

Erza smiled at that. "We certainly are resilient," she agreed. "We know the risks, but we brave through them. But whether it's called 'bravery' or 'recklessness' is well beyond me." She looked at her guild mates, her family, with heavy concern. "That being said… It was reckless of Gale and Igneel to try and take on a demon alone in the cathedral. I have Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus working on it all as we speak, but… I can't imagine what those two boys are going through. Even with Lance trapped with them, it makes me uneasy. I'd switch places with them in a heartbeat if I could."

"Have some faith, young master," Porlyusica murmured. "Lance has always been a strong one. That Igneel, well, he's a stupid as they come, for a human. But, he won't give up, even if he is a little scared of shots. And that Gale…" She shook her head. "Something tells me the demon should be more afraid of him than anything."

"Aye. That may be," Erza agreed. "Gajeel and Natsu taught their sons well, even if they both have different morals. Igneel's strength and willpower comes from his like to feel victory and his love for his family. But, Gale…" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "His strength and willpower doesn't come from wanting mere victory. He keeps fighting only to survive."

°•°•°•°

Luke looked back at Nashi and his eyes held graveness.

 _So… Lance, Gale, and Igneel are in the cathedral, huh? And all that about us turning… Sensei mentioned something like this happened on the Summit mission and so did Lu and Nashi. Zagan tried turning people into his tools. That mean it's the same thing. But, how? Zagan's been defeated and Luna has the gemstone. So, how…?_

Nashi shuddered and Luke held her closer.

 _Whatever's happening, it's affecting the whole town. Which means we should be expecting company soon. Dammit, Igneel. Just what did you get yourself into?_

* * *

Natsu sucked in a breath as flames danced around his person. " _Fire Dragon's_ ….!"

Gajeel tensed his muscles as gray made him glow, taking in a deep breath. " _Iron Dragon's_ …!"

Static crackled off Laxus as he took in a large inhale. " _Lightning Dragon's_ …!"

"… _Rooooooooooooooar_!"

All three let out their roars onto the cathedral. Tornados of flames, iron shards, and lightning barreled at the cathedral. It was a direct hit, but the cathedral was not affected. Instead, black covered the cathedral in a shield and deflected the attacks on back onto their masters. The trio was quick in evading their own attacks, but were made frustrated when their attacks did nothing and the cathedral was in its dark state.

" _Dammit_!" Gajeel cursed. "Why the Hell can't we get through this?"

"I don't know," Laxus groused, "but it's becoming obvious we aren't alone."

Natsu noticed the familiars scaling buildings to face him once more. "Who cares about them? The demon in there is way more important anyways." His eyes could not stop glaring at the building.

 _This isn't right. My sniffer's telling me there's a demon inside, but I can smell another demon-like energy. But, where?_

His eyes flickered upwards as he watched the sky. Sure, there were familiars taking to the sky, but none of them were what he was looking at.

 _Come on, come on… Why can't I see it?_

Gajeel put his hand straight forward as his green Magic Circle appeared in front of him. He put his free hand on his extended arm. " _Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs_!" he chanted. Spears were rapid-fired onto the familiars trying to kill them. Much to their horror, the familiars found their lives ending all-too-soon.

Laxus clapped his hands together and pulled them apart. Lines of lightning connected his fingers to its opposing counterpart and static raged off Laxus's body. " _Lightning Dragon's Claws_!" He broke his hands apart and held them out on either side of himself. Those lines of lightning lashed out into lightning bolts failing about. The claws of lightning raked through familiars, making them vanish left and right. "Hey, Natsu!" he called. "The Hell could you be thinking about at a time like this?"

Natsu ignored him.

 _Where is it? Where is it?_

His eyes skimmed the clouds until they stopped. He witnessed a small part of the sky that was different than the others. It looked as though this part was just reflecting what was around it and not part of the actual sky.

Natsu grinned.

 _I've found you._

"Hey, Gajeel, Laxus! I need you both to cover me!" Natsu shouted. "I'm going to try something!"

Gajeel held up his other hand and another Magic Circle appeared. More spears fired from his fingertips. "Knowing you, it's going to be stupid and crazy!" he yowled at him.

Laxus gave a laugh. "When was Natsu supposed to be anything less than stupid and crazy?" To Natsu, he shouted, "We've got you covered, Natsu! Do what you have to do!"

Natsu gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. "Thanks, Laxus!" His eyes locked on the ball in the sky that was clearly different. "All right. You're not getting away from me!" His reddish-orange Magic Circle appeared beneath him. Flame symbols were the circle while the head of a dragon itself was the center. " _Fire Dragon_ …" he chanted.

Familiars were closing in on him.

"… _King's Mode_!" Natsu shouted.

The dragon at the center of the Magic Circle had its eyes glow as it opened his mouth in a resounding roar. Flames burst from Natsu's Magic Circle and engulfed him. The familiars closest to him were vanquished from so much heat while the others backed away, snarling in unease.

There was Natsu at the center of the whirlwind of reddish-orange flames with gold dancing in there. His clothes were burned from him as his eyes reflected the swirling fire. He closed his eyes, but they snapped open right afterwards with emerald making them glow. His mouth opened in a painful roar as his body was shifted. The outline of scales patterned across his body and his canines grew longer and sharper. His nails became to grow into talons. From his head sprouted two horns a deep burgundy. Flames consumed Natsu's body. When the flames left him, he was no longer in his human skin. Burgundy scales had covered him instead of human flesh. His arms had lengthened and his hands had thickened with his nails turning into white claws. His feet were no longer five two, but three talons with white claws. Wings sprouted on his back. They were like enlarged bat wings, each one with their own set of talons. A tail emerged, flicking back and forth, with fire tipping it. This fire was not the same reddish-orange fire. It was a deeper, redder fire with gold outlining it. No longer was he in his regular clothes and sandals, but only wore loose black pants. His eyes had faded back into their normal color, but his irises glinted a raging emerald instead of onyx. He no longer looked human. He looked like he was a warrior. He looked like a dragon.

The flames circling him were banished at a swipe of his hand. He stood atop the roof and let out a roar to let his enemies know, "It is I, the Dragon King!".

Gajeel smirked at Natsu's theatrics. "Geez, Salamander, no need to get so dramatic. But, I hear ya, _Your Highness_ , loud and clear."

Laxus had a smirk of our own. "That's our Natsu. The king of dragons. And he's been royally pissed off."

Natsu finished his battle roar and his eyes focused on the strange part of the sky.

 _You messed with the wrong town, asshole. And you're not getting away with it._

His wings stretched. He hunkered his body down. And, within seconds, he took off from the building and into the sky. He lit his fists aflame and the fire on his tail burned even brighter and bigger.

 _Because we…_

" _Fire Dragon King's_...!" Natsu chanted as he approached the spot.

… _are Fairy Tail!_

"… _Demolition Fist_!" Natsu let out a loud growl as he was right on top of the spot. He combined his fists in the air, then slammed it down.

And out came a wave of fire only the sun could compete with.

* * *

Mayor Elric oversaw the evacuation of his citizens from the center. He watched as Fairy Tail members and calm civilians alike helped those who were terrified. He saw Misses Davis, a simple florist and one of the elders of Magnolia, soothing members of her activities club who were nervous about leaving their home. A young girl was crying about how she had lost her tabby cat in the chaos and a Fairy Tail member promised her he would find the tabby, leaving to go hunt down the family pet. The Takanashi's stayed together with their children holding onto their pets. Happy was sending his wife and their eggs with the evacuation group, though Charla made Happy promise to be safe for the sake of their unborn kits.

Mayor Elric sighed.

 _This is not how I had hoped things would go._

"Mayor Elric, sir, a call from the Fiore Guard Unit."

Mayor Elric turned to see his executive assistant holding up his Compact. The mayor coughed and took the Compact with a nod of appreciation. He accepted the call and put the Compact to his ear. "Hello?" he coughed.

" _Is this Mayor Elric of Magnolia Town_?" came a female question.

"The one and the same," Mayor Elric confirmed. "May I ask whom I am speaking to?"

" _Good day, Mayor Elric, I am Captain Brika Armstrong of the Wisteria First Guard Division_ ," came formal introduction. " _My division has received disturbing calls about strange creatures trying to take over your town and injure your citizens. I kindly ask for permission for the barrier around your town to be taken down so we may continue. I would like to meet you and your resident guild master and ask for any information regarding the situation_."

Mayor Elric coughed. "My apologies, Captain Armstrong, but I cannot allow that," he rejected.

" _ **Oh**_?" The word was only one syllable, but sounded even more dangerous. " _And, why is that,_ **Mayor** _?_ "

"The Fairy Tail Guild is taking care of these creatures as we speak," Mayor Elric informed. "They have told me they need no aid."

" _Think of your citizens_ , **Mayor** ," Captain Armstrong urged coldly. " _What of them_?"

"Being evacuated as we speak," Mayor Elric calmed.

" _Hmm. Very well_ ," Captain Armstrong grumbled. " _I shall not press you for permission to enter, but know this, Mayor Elric, the Anti-Magic Unit will not be as generous as me. Tell that to Titania as well_."

Mayor Elric coughed. "The advice has been noted and appreciated, Captain Armstrong. Though, I must ask you a favor."

" _And what might that be?"_

"Should the Anti-Magic Unit arrive, I need a way for them to be occupied."

A pause.

" _The captain of the closet Anti-Magic Unit is my idiot brother_ ," Captain Armstrong said. It was not a reminder, but more as though she were just telling a fact. " _Very well. I accept your request_ , **Mayor**." And the line went dead.

Mayor Elric coughed as he let out a relieved sigh, pulling the Compact from his ear. "I leave the rest up to you, Captain Armstrong," he murmured.

 _And I leave the fate of this town up to you, Fairy Tail._

* * *

Jay and Luna ran down the storm sewer with the violet light following quickly behind. There were a few tunnels sticking out from the walls with water spewing out of them and into the sewer. Pipes lined the sewers as they went all-over the place.

Luna found her head elsewhere.

 _What's really happening to them? What's going on? Igneel, Gale, Lance… What's happening to all of you?_

Jay found a tunnel with no water running through it and ran to it. "There! We've found it!" He pulled Luna to it. It was a large tunnel with a few steps to get to it. "Here. We should be good with this," he said. He pushed Luna forward. "Climb up. I'll come right after you."

Luna shook her head out of her thoughts. "Um, right. Okay." She took Jay's hand and climbed into the tunnel. It was still as foul-smelling as the storm sewers, but more intense.

 _SKITTER. SKITTER. SKITTER._

Jay tensed as his eyes looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Both were silent.

 _SKITTER. SKITTER. SKITTER._

Luna let out a sharp gasp. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Familiars, no doubt," Jay assumed. He offered Luna a little shove into the tunnel. "Get to the cathedral, okay, Duchess? I'll be right behind you."

Luna wanted to protest, but only nodded. "Okay…"

Jay smiled at her. "Don't worry, Duchess. Have some faith, trust, and—"

"Don't say it. That's not going to be comforting at all," Luna warned.

Jay chuckled as he brought Luna close to her and kissed her forehead. "How about this: if I come back alive, I get a date with you?" he reasoned as he pulled away.

Luna flushed at that, her eyes widened. "Wh-Wh-What?" she stammered. "Wait! I don't—!"

Jay sent her wink and shoved her more up the tunnel. "Better get going, Duchess."

Luna sighed and turned to the tunnel. "You better be careful," she muttered. She was thankful the tunnel had grooves for her to climb on. She was careful climbing up the tunnel. She recoiled at some of the wet dirt she met and leftover, murky water, but she had to keep going. When she finally reached the top, she hauled herself into the basin the water was collected into before going down the tunnel. She heard snarls and words some distance away as she approached the grate drain cover. It looked more like prison cellar bars than anything and she was grateful for it. She gripped two of the bars and did her level best to push. It took one, two, three tries for the grate drain cover to finally dislodge itself from its home. Luna grunted a little as she shifted it even more so away. Then, she jumped and hauled her body up. It was a difficult task, but she did it nonetheless. She landed on her stomach when she was finally out and panted.

"Maybe I should lay off thirds at dinner," Luna wheezed. She pushed herself into a stand position and dusted herself off. She wrinkled her nose at her smell. "Oh, yuck. I totally smell like Dad when he comes home from a long mission," she compared. "I'm definitely stealing most of the hot water tonight." She looked around to see she was not on a main street. It was something caught between a back road and an alleyway. There were two barriers up so no carriages or Lacrima Cars or any other transportations could come down the brick road. A few shops had been set up with apartments living atop them. She looked out into the street to see a corner of the cathedral.

 _Wow. I made it._

She steeled herself.

 _All right. I can't be afraid anymore. I have to be brave. I came here because I have people I want to protect. So, that's what I'm going to do._

Luna crept forward to get a better look. But with each passing step she took, it was her confidence that wavered. It was not because of her.

Luna's footsteps stopped.

Her eyes widened.

 _Oh, no…_

But it was because of the army of familiars surrounding the cathedral from every angle. Tall, big, short, fat—they were here and there and everywhere. There was no crevice, no angle, they left untouched. They rigidly kept to their posts as though waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. They were waiting for their orders.

 _There's…so many of them_ , Luna whispered.

She took a step back as her body began to tremble.

 _I… I didn't… No, no, I can't be a coward now. I have to be brave. But, I… I…_

Her eyes squeezed shut.

 _I'm not that strong._

" _Give me one, solid reason you feel the need to doubt yourself and I'll let you go back." Glaring cerulean eyes forced their way into the focus. "I'll go to the stupid cathedral myself and, in my state, won't last longer than two minutes. Give me one reason you're about to turn your back on three people you obviously care about."_

 _I'm scared,_ Luna admitted. _I'm not strong enough. They need help stronger than me._

" _Look, it's okay to be scared." Mary Jane's soft voice and softer eyes carried into the focus. "You're_ **allowed** _to be. Unfortunately for_ **us** _, we're_ **human** _. We have…_ **feelings** _. But, if there's anything I learned from my mom besides how to basically be the perfect housewife, it's this: 'there's a time to be scared, but there's a time to be brave'. You're scared. You have a right to be scared. But, you have to push past being scared and be brave for those who need you to be."_

"'There's a time to be scared, but there's a time to be brave'," Luna quoted. "I'm strong. I'm strong."

" _You_ **are** _strong." Burning rubies pierced the focus and a voice carrying conviction rang in Luna's ears. "You have so much strength and you don't even know it! You keep going strong_ **every day** _! Even with everyone else using their Magic, you kept your head up. You're kind. You are nicer than_ **practically** **anyone** _and you_ **always** _give people the benefit of the doubt. You are_ **such** _a caring person to worry about everyone else before yourself. You would go through Hell if it meant your family and your friends were safe. So_ **what** _if people have to protect you? You protect people too! We watch each other's backs. It's what we do. And with your new powers, you can protect even_ **more** _people. Your Magic should be a_ **blessing** _for you. Your Magic allows you to protect the people you love even more than before."_

" _Thing is, Blondie, I wasn't your hero_." _The focus switched to looking up at a softer Gale. His gaze was just as intense, but carried something she still did not understand._ " **You** _were_ **mine**." _A hand came towards the focus and thumbed below it. "So, thank you_ , **Luna** , _from the bottom of my heart."_

 _He's right. I have powers. It'll take time, but I'll be able to use them at their full strength one day. But, right now, I have people I have to protect._

Luna closed her eyes as her guild mark began to glow. Her hand went to her chest, clutching over her heart.

 _I won't leave until we all come home together and that's a promise._

White illuminate around Luna and outlined her person. Her hair began to shift, blowing in a nonexistent wind.

 _It's time for me to be brave and strong for the people I love. So, please…_

Her eyes opened.

They were covered in glowing white.

… _grant me my wish._

She took her first step.

It was then the voice she thought was lost answered her. _May your wish be granted._

°•°•°•°

Besides the battle on the rooftops with Gajeel and Laxus and Natsu hammering away at the spot in the sky, there was no others that came close to the cathedral.

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Familiars looked up to see the source of it.

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Laxus caught a break in his fighting to see the person walking across the courtyard and towards the cathedral. His eyes widened. "What the…?"

Gajeel slashed away another mangy familiar with his hand changed into a chainsaw. He smirked. "Anyone else?" he boasted. But, when his ears caught footsteps, he looked down at the courtyard to see someone he had never seen before. "Oh, shit…"

Natsu continued to slam his flaming fists into the spot, gritting his teeth in frustration when his methods would not work. "Dammit! Why won't it—?" His words stopped when his eyes caught who was walking in the courtyard. They widened. "Is that…?"

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Luna walked through the courtyard without a hitch in her step. White radiated from her and her footsteps rippled with white as though she were walking across an ocean. She did not look like just a girl. She looked like she was a force to be reckoned with and would not back down.

"Luna?" Natsu whispered.

Luna continued her walk without any regard to the familiars surrounding the cathedral. Much to Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel's surprise, she did not have any trouble with familiars. Rather than attack her, they lowered their heads and backed away from her. It was not out of respect that they did it. She was not their master and she never would be. It was out of safety and fear. They could feel the amount of power radiating from her, pure and just and everything they stood against. But, one touch from her would mean death for them.

Natsu could not believe it.

 _They're just…letting her be… Her power… It's_ **incredible** _…_

Luna made her way to the cathedral steps and walked them. Each step was bathed in white as she climbed them and the white disappeared once her foot left them. She walked to the cathedral door where two hulking familiars—one looked like it was a giant with no mouth, but plenty of eyes and the other looked like a bear with tusks—guarded the doors. The familiars slid out of her way, but watched her with equal hate and wariness. Luna went straight to the doors and pressed the hand with her glowing guild mark on it.

 _If… If you're still with me… Can you tell me what to do?_

The voice answered her back, serene and soothing. _I'm always with you_ , came assurance.

 _Why couldn't I hear you before?_ Luna wondered.

A sigh. _You can only hear me when your heart wants you to,_ came vague explanation _. As for your question, you know the answer to that._

 _I only made two portals like this before_ , Luna reminded. _But… I'm kind of remembering how I made them_.

Her eyes closed.

 _I have to think about the ones I'm protecting. I'm not being brave for me. I'm being brave for them. For Lance…_

She could see Lance clearly. She could see his tussled hair of snow white and his emerald eyes soft and droopy. She could feel how friendly he was to everyone and how accepting he was.

 _For Gale…_

She could see Gale clearly. She could see his tanned skin and his raven hair that was never combed. His ruby eyes that were always intense, no matter what emotion he displayed. She could feel the torn emotions in him. She could feel the softness in his heart.

 _And for Igneel…_

Seeing and feeling Igneel was as easy as breathing. She could see Igneel's clear smile and blonde hair. She could hear his boisterous laughter. She could feel his warmth and kindness as he surrounded her in his rainbow of flames and happiness.

The spot beneath Luna's hand began to glow.

 _I'm doing this, not just for them, but for everyone. For my guild, for the people in this town, for my family…_

The spot grew until it became a sizable circle. It looked like a doorway she could easily slip into. She retracted her hand and the glow of white faded from her eyes for her chocolate irises to shine through. She looked at the portal in surprise.

 _I did it… I made it…_

Luna nodded to herself.

 _Right. Now, please, at least tell me… How are they doing?_

The portal rippled as the white was no longer the only color. Darkness flooded into the portal to show what should have been a cathedral interior, but what looked like something that stepped out of a horror film. The stain glass photos were showing stories from Hell. The marble that used to be walked upon during worship and prayer were torn up into something disgusting and not as sacred.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was Gale, panting. In his hands was a scythe meant for Death that dripped with blood. His clothes had been ripped and blood dripped from his forehead and right leg, but he was still standing. He gave a ruby glare to Lance who did not look like Lance. The black static crackled around him and his eyes were all wrong. They might have been green, but there were not Lance's eyes. Lance held out his hands for a trident of black lightning to be forged in front of him. He smirked as he cast the spell and the trident sprang forward.

" _No_ ," was all Luna could say.

Gale lifted his scythe, but anyone could see it was too late to block the shot.

Luna was already moving forwards. " _No_ …" Her body entered the portal and white surrounded her. " _No_ …!"

* * *

Gale tried hard to get his scythe in the air, but it was hard. It was hard for him to move. It was hard for him to breathe. A smirk crawled on his face when he realized it was pointless. His eyes softened as he let his scythe drop instead of rise.

 _I survived this long, even if I did a pretty shitty job._

The trident of black lightning burst into rotten souls crying for a new host. Eagerly, they raced for Gale. They moaned in glee for a new body to carry them around. They may have been rotting and forgotten, but a body was a body and they needed one.

 _Not like I went through life with many regrets or anything._

A picture of a laughing Luna flashed through his memory.

 _So, I did have one regret. Big deal. Not like it was ever going to happen anyways._

The uproar of fallen souls reflected in his eyes. They were a frightening horde reeking of despair and grief and all things that made you keep your eyes open in the night.

His eyes dropped.

He could feel darkness begin to overtake him.

 _I just wish I had a little more time with her, but I have to face facts. I'm a monster. Not the knight she deserves._

His eyes closed.

 _See ya later…princess._

And the darkness overtook him.

" _No!"_

Gale's eyes flew open.

He did not know how to understand what was happening. Out of thin air, Luna entered the church and came between him and the horde of rotting souls screaming for his body to be their next host. She did not look real. She looked ethereal. She looked like the guardian angel that rushed to your difference in your time of need. Her eyes were wide with a fire lit in them as she held out a hand to the rotting souls.

Gale's eyes widened.

 _Blondie…?_

Fake-Lance's eyes widened as he saw her body enter the cathedral.

 _It's her…_

Luna's eyes filled with tears as her teeth gritted. " _No_!" she shouted.

It was too late to stop anything as Luna's body filled with glowing white.

And she exploded.

And the world became white.

 _No… Please, no…_

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

 _•_

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hang in there, guys! Luna's here to save the day, um, maybe? Nashi, you're strong! But, with Gary and Mystogan down for the count... Well, here's to hoping things start looking better in the next episode! See you next time on _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Fairy Lesson

Chibi-Luna sniffles as she appears on screen with her nose red and a comforter wrapped around her. "Hello, everyone!" She sniffles again and blows her nose into a tissue. "Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I came down with a little cold."

"Which is why I'm taking over," comes a new voice. Chibi-Ena steps out with her famed rapier at her side. She gives Chibi-Luna a consoling pat and a concerned look. "Go rest, L. I'll take it from here."

Chibi-Luna sniffles and shivers as she gives a nod. "Okay. Thanks, E." And she shuffles away.

Chibi-Ena looks at you. "Well, hello there. Pardon the delay. Today, I'll be teaching you about my rapier." She grasps the handle and unsheathes it, allowing it to glint in the light. It is a shining rapier of white and gold. The hilt has intricate writing on it, something that only Levy and Freed and Constantine could read. Chibi-Ena smiles as she slashes her rapier around. "This right here is Lunagr'an. In Ancient Language, that means the Saber of Moonbane. My mother gifted it to me. She said it came from the greatest blacksmith she knows who makes her own swords and makes her special armor."

Chibi-Ena allows her rapier to charge with glowing scarlet energy and smirks. "My rapier is special. Not only was it my first sword, but it responds to my emotions and my summoning. We're linked through Organic Link Magic. If it feels I'm in danger and it's not near me, it'll appear at my side. I can trust my rapier to protect me and vice versa."

Chibi-Ena sheathes Lunagr'an and looks at you. "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **INTERNAL STRIFE - ENTER** **FORNEUS, THE SEA SERPENT!** And hopefully, this whole battle will be over soon." Her expression darkens into a scowl. "If this demon forces us to cancel the Fantasia Parade, it will wish it had never set foot in Magnolia!"

Chibi-Luna pokes her head onto the screen with a sweat drop and awkward smile. "Well, I guess E's always thinking of the bigger picture - _Achoo_!"


	17. Adventure 017

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Gale found out what familiars are made and _boy_ , is it bad! But, that's not the only thing! Lance's evil plan to turn Magnolia's citizens into familiars just might be working! Well, not Lance, but at the same time, Lance? You know what I mean. Anyways, Gale isn't taking it and decided to start a fight with…not Lance? Meanwhile, Mystogan and Lucy had some rotten luck and ended up being catching what these familiars are giving! Ouch! But, Fairy Tail is bound and determined to save their home and nothing will stop them! We hope… Nashi and Gary ran into a little trouble, but it seems Nashi is running from Gary who lost control to his Devil Side! Let's hope Gary snaps out of it soon! Luna, Mary Jane, and Bruno the talking dog found themselves out of Fairy Tail and looking for herbs. Wait… What's Jay doing out here? I guess they weren't going herb-picking after all. Mary Jane led Jay and Luna through the infested streets to their wrecked cathedral instead while Bruno goes to get herbs with…another Mary Jane?! Natsu came home to see his family mainly down for the count and even found Mystogan out of his element. But, knowing Natsu, he's always found a way to save the day! Mary Jane gave Luna pretty emotional pep talk, even if that pep talk led them into the stinky storm sewers. Luckily, they caught up with Igneel…or did they? Mary Jane gave Jay and Luna room to get out while she faces an imposter moron and takes him down for good. Luke brought in another patient when he noticed not just his mother was sick, but Nashi too? And what's this Erza and Porlyusica are whispering about? Looks like the dragon's out of the bag with Gale and Igneel in the cathedral, but don't you worry! Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are there to save their sons, even if it means for the Dragon King of Fairy Tail to make his entrance! Luna decides to help along as she makes it to the cathedral. With it surrounded, she might've not been able to get to it on her own, but sh'es never alone! That mysterious presence is always with her! With its help, Luna got to the cathedral when—wait! Gale's about to die! Luna, save him!

 _No… Please, no…_

Luna might've saved Gale, but that doesn't mean they're out of the battlefield quite yet. What's going to happen to everyone back in Magnolia? And, where's Jay?

* * *

 _No… Please, no…_

It took Gale a while for him to open his eyes and when he did, he was on the ground and everything was different to him. He found his head was stuck into a tizzy as he groaned and got up. He tried to clear his head of the white spots he saw in his vision, but it was hard.

"Hey…" Gale mumbled. "Hey… Wha…? What happened?" He half-noticed that Fake-Lance was on the ground. He was convulsing and twitching as black static and blue static fought over his body. He shook his head to focus on the girl who stood in-between him and Fake-Lance. She stood as still as a statue, but once everything slid into focus, she was not still. She was shaking. He could hear her sniveling. "Blondie," he whispered. "What…? What are you doing here? What are you—?"

"Please." A sniffle. "Don't go."

Gale was taken back.

"Please." Another sniffle. Two. "D-D-Don't go. Don't leave." She turned her head to look at him.

Gale's mouth opened.

He stared into crying chocolate.

"Don't go," Luna sniveled. "Don't…go…" Her eyes shut as her body lost the will to stand. It all staggered as she fell towards him.

Out of reflex, Gale surged and caught her before she could touch the ground. He dropped to his knees to hold her. She did not wake. She did not stir. She barely breathing. She was barely… _alive_.

"Blondie," Gale whispered. He was trying to make sense of this. He was trying so hard. " _Blondie_ …" It hit him. It all hit him. His eyes widened as fear took hold of them. " **BLONDIE**!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale nosed his way into her hair and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Blondie, come on. Wake up! _Please_ , Blondie, I'm not done with you yet," he warned her. He pulled a way to look at her unconscious face. Anger was clear in his eyes, but more so fear than anything. He was about to touch her cheek, but hesitated. Against his judgement, he did so. "Come on, Blondie," he pleaded. "You can't just go and pass out on me after that! You're not Sleeping Beauty! Just wake up! Please!" His head dropped to her neck, nosing his way at the point where her neck met her shoulder. He sniffled a little. " _Please_ , Blondie," he whispered.

Nothing.

Then—

"Hey… That…tickles," came a slur.

Gale reeled back to see Luna stirring. "Blondie?" he murmured.

Luna grunted as she moved her head. Her eyes cracked open and her lips moved into a weak smile. "What's this about 'Sleeping Beauty'?" she tried to joke.

Gale laughed wetly. "You stupid blonde. Couldn't handle being so dramatic so you go and pass out on me," he teased. "No wonder you're single."

Luna chuckled a little. "At least I've had my first kiss," she boasted.

Gale's face dropped. "Run that by me again?"

Luna groaned as she dragged her head away from Gale's hold and tried to sit up on her own. She hissed as she grabbed her head. " _Nnngh_. Everything hurts," she bellyached.

"Don't change the subject. Who was your first kiss?" Gale demanded to know.

Luna shot him a dry look. "I'm sorry that my pain is a bad subject for you," she muttered.

Gale hmphed as he scooped Luna into his arms. "Your everything is a good subject," he muttered back into her hair. "But, we're coming back to that first kiss thing once this shit is over."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Papa_." She tried to look around at the destroyed shadow of a cathedral. Her eyes went to the convulsing Lance and confusion made her eyes open more. "What happened here? What's wrong with Lance?" She turned back to Gale for answers. "What's going on? Where's Igneel?" she probed.

"Yeesh. So many questions," Gale complained. "Can't a guy catch a break? You did faint after all. Take it easy."

" _I didn't mean to faint! What's wrong with my questions?!"_

Gale scooped Luna into his arms and picked her up like a groom carrying his bride. He stood and walked from the altar. "Well, fine. Let's satisfy the princess' need to know everything," he grumbled.

Luna frowned. "Hey. No need to be mean. I came here to save you guys."

"You should've just stayed back where you belong," came harsh words.

Luna's response to that was wide eyes. But, her eyes drifted to her lap when any anger that should have been there was the feeling of being chastised.

Gale carried Luna over to the crumbled barrier he had once used on himself and Igneel. It was a barrier still and Igneel lay there, unconscious. Luna's eyes saddened at the state of her brother.

 _Igneel… What happened to you?_

Gale set Luna down to her brother. Luna was quick to haul herself to Igneel's side. He did not look like he was in a painful unconscious state, but the abrasion on his stomach looked flinch-worthy. She looked heavily worried for her brother as she brushed away his dirtied hair from his forehead. She could barely stand to look at his wounded body.

 _Iggy… What happened to my big brother?_

"Did Lance do this?" Luna asked softly.

"Yes, but no," Gale answered, vague. "The demon possessed Lance. Lance has no control over his actions right now, and, when he does, it's limited."

Luna's eyes softened. "I see," was all she could whisper. Her thoughts were too focused on Igneel.

 _I wish I could've been here sooner. I couldn't protect him._

"Why the Hell did you come here?" came a low growl.

Luna looked up from Igneel to look at Gale. He bore her a ruby glare that spoke volumes.

"Why are you here?" Gale asked again. "Why did you think it would be a good idea to step into the lion's den?"

Luna swallowed thickly, but could not meet him in the eye. "I have people I want to protect," she admitted quietly. "I couldn't just leave them behind. Any of you."

"So, you decide to play hero? Is that it? Our lives are just a game to you so you can play the epic heroine?"

Luna flinched. "No," she insisted. "I think of your lives as more important than my own—"

 _BANG_.

Luna flinched again and made an audible squeak of terror.

Gale's hand had punched a dent into the marble.

He panted.

" _Don't – ever – say that_ ," he snarled at her. His hand shot up to grab her by the shoulders and shook her.

Luna looked up to see Gale glowering at her. Fearful chocolate connected with glinting ruby.

"Don't you _ever_ say that," Gale repeated. "Our lives aren't more important than yours, got it? It's _your_ life that's more important than ours—than _mine_."

"Gale," Luna whispered.

"You have people to protect? Well, so do I," Gale snapped at her. "And you're one of them and I'm going to protect you with my life without question."

Luna tried to shake her head. "Gale, please—"

"Do you know how much pain I would feel if I lose you?" Gale asked her. " _Do you_?"

Luna's bottom lip quivered, so she bit it. She shook her head. "I-I just thought tha—"

"'Thought' _what_? You could swoop in here and be a martyr?" Gale snarled. "You aren't _meant_ to be a _sacrifice_. You're _meant_ to be _protected_." He looked around the cathedral and stood up. "Now, come on. We need to get both of you out of here."

Luna looked at him with confused eyes. "But…what about you?"

Gale gave her a cold look. "I'm fine on my own," he explained. "Dragqueen needs medical attention and you need to be somewhere where its _safe_. I can handle a demon on my own."

"But, you _can't_ ," Luna blurted. She seemed surprised at her words, but did not have time to hesitate now. "Gale, please. I'm not going to leave you here! Let's all go home together!"

"You know I can't do that," Gale retorted. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the demon. He might be stupid, but he's powerful. He gets out of this cathedral, we're all screwed."

"But… But…" Luna tried hard to protest. Her eyes lowered to Igneel. He was breathing, but just barely.

 _I know Igneel needs help, but… I can't just leave Gale here. It's not fair. I'm choosing between two people I care about._

Luna found her eyes watering.

 _It's not fair._

"Hey," came a murmur. Gale kneeled in front of Luna with his eyes intensely soft. "Look at me, Blondie." It was not a harsh command, but a command nonetheless.

Luna could not as she sniffled. She rubbed her nose with her arm. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a wobbly tone. "I just… I don't want to choose between you two. I know Igneel needs help, but I can't just leave you."

" _Yes_ , you _can_ ," Gale soothed. His hand—his fingerless glove was torn and dirty, but he cared not—lifted to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "You're crazy stupid for coming here, but more crazy brave than anything," he told her. "Don't think of it as leaving me here. You're helping your brother, your blood family." He gave her a lazy smirk of fangs. "I'm just some temperamental dragon in this fairytale, princess. Worrying over a life like mine isn't written in the stories. It isn't worth protecting."

"You're wrong." Sad chocolate connected with soft ruby. " _Every_ life is worth protecting," she told him. "Igneel is my family. He's my big brother. I _love_ him. But, that doesn't mean I don't care about you too. You're my dragon."

 _DRIP_.

A tear fell down Luna's cheek.

 _DROP_.

"You're not the bad guy to me, Gale. I want to protect you, okay?" Luna sniffled as more tears ran down her face. She gave a sharp inhale that was a mixture of a sniffle and a squeak. "I don't want either of you to die. Please, just come home with us," she cried. "You don't have to fight anymore. We can get help, I promise! Just please!" She surged forward as her head went to Gale's chest. Her hands latched onto his shirt as though trying to make him stay with her. "Don't fight anymore. Let's go home," she begged.

Gale sighed as his arms automatically comforted her. He leaned down his head so his nose buried itself in her hair. "Don't cry, Blondie. I hate it when you do. Makes your skin all red," he murmured.

She only cried harder.

Gale closed his eyes. "I can't let him leave the cathedral. I have to stay here. I won't rest until we get Lance back," he informed her. "You have to do the right thing and move Igneel. He needs to be seen by Aunt Wen or Granny, you got me? I promise when this is all-over, we're going to do what Fairy Tail does and party until four in the morning. I won't even make fun of you for eating too much or anything, okay?"

Luna sobbed.

"Say something, Blondie," Gale pleaded. "Tell me you're okay with this."

Luna only shook her head into Gale's chest, tightening her grip on him.

Gale stroked Luna's hair. His eyes opened to flicker up. He watched as black and blue lightning tangled with each other. Fake-Lance convulsed as the two types of lightning hit each other, hissing and spitting and clawing. It was as though Lance and the demon were trying to gain control over the body.

 _I don't have a lot of time until a winner is sorted out. I have to get them out of here before that happens. But, her tears… They won't stop. I can't just leave her so upset, but… If it means I can protect her…then I have no choice._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 017**

 _Internal Strife – Enter Forneus, the Sea Serpent_

時計が時を刻んでいる！あまりにも遅くなる前に蛇を吐く！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

After a while, Gale shifted. "Blondie," he cooed, "you have to let go. You have to get out of here."

" _Please_ , just come home," Luna sobbed. " _Please_ , Gale."

"Blondie, let go," Gale coaxed. "You have to go."

Luna tightened her grip even more until her fingers began to let go and fell from his shirt. She lifted her head just as Gale did. The two shared a look. Gentle ruby could not look away from tearful chocolate.

"Once Igneel's healed, I'm coming back," Luna promised. "I'll fight with you."

"It's better if you don't," Gale dissuaded. He thumbed away her leftover tears and mustered a calm smile. "We're going to be just fine. Don't go doubting me now. Dragons have a nose for this sort of thing."

Luna sniffled and shook her head. "It's just… It's just…" Her hands grabbed onto Gale's shirt and pulled him closer.

Time slowed for Gale as his eyes widened.

Luna's eyes fell closed as she craned her neck. And her lips moved to kiss his cheek.

And Gale fell into shock.

Time, Igneel, the demon, Lance, the fate of Fairy Tail—it all fell from existence in his mind. He was trying to understand (trying and _failing_ ) what was happening.

Luna was…kissing his cheek?

Luna, eventually, pulled away from Gale and her eyes drifted open. The two locked in their stare as warm blushes coated their cheeks. Gale found himself at a loss at what to say to her. His teasing and joking insults were gone. He was speechless.

Luna's eyes flickered away from him, trying to look anywhere else. "You told me heroes get a kiss, right?" she reminded. "W-W-W-Well, you're my hero, Gale, s-s-so… Well, I…" Her cheeks darkened as she finally met his stare squarely. She puffed a cheek angrily at his lack of response. "Don't just sit there," she barked at him.

Gale blinked. "Blondie…" he whispered. "I…" Then, he studied her. He really studied her. He studied her eyes.

 _There's fear in her eyes. And anxiety. She's worried about me, but…as a friend. She's not ready…to hear what I have to say._

Gale's head lowered and shadows cast onto his face, shielding his eyes. A small sound came from him.

Luna leaned forward. "What? What was that?"

The sound came again. And again. Until Gale's head whipped up for all to see him howling in laughter, blush gone. "Oh, my God, Blondie, you're _so gullible_!" he guffawed. "Geez, I've never met a chick blonder than you, princess! You're such an idiot!"

Luna felt steam pour out of her ears as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. Her eyebrows twitched. "So, I'm an idiot, am I?" Her eyes glinted as she raised a hand to smack him. " _Who you calling 'idiot', you big jerk?!_ " She tried to smack him, but Gale stopped her hand in mid-motion with a smirk hanging on his lips.

"Gonna have to try harder than that to land a hit on this dragon, _princess_ ," he teased.

Luna hmphed as she turned away from him. "Like you're even worth the trouble anymore," she sniffed.

"Aw, come on, _principessa_ , don't say that," Gale laughed. "I guess a little, blonde princess like you must think I'm worth a damn if she gives the badass dragon a kiss."

Luna ripped her hand away from him and crossed her arms. "Shut up. It was a kiss on the cheek. It hardly meant anything. Besides"—she looked away slyly—"my first kiss was much better."

Gale's laughing stopped as envy and annoyance set in. "Who was your first kiss, anyways?" he demanded.

"Not telling," Luna huffed snidely.

"Tell me!"

"No _way_!"

" _Tell me!"_

"Uh-uh! I don't have to tell you _anything_!"

In the midst of their arguing, Igneel found himself stirring at the commotion.

Gale growled at Luna. "Dammit, Blondie, quit being stubborn and tell me who the Hell the jerk is!"

"He wasn't a jerk!" Luna argued. She sighed happily as she remembered it all. "He was so nice and gentle…"

Gale wanted to shake her. "Just give me a friggen name, woman!"

Luna had her hands on her cheeks as she went side-to-side, giggling. "Oh, Gale, he was so _sweet_! I hope I can get a kiss from him again!"

" _Would you just give me a name already?!"_

A low groan. " _Ugh_ … Can you two _not_ fight right now?" came a rasp.

Gale and Luna stopped their antics to see Igneel shifting underneath them. His eyes shut even more as his fingers twitched. His eyes cracked open, but did not open all the way. " _Nnngh_ … I feel like MJ threw me out the window again," he groaned.

Luna threw herself at her brother in sheer relief. "Iggy!" she gasped. She hugged him. "Oh, you're okay! Thank God! You worried us!"

Igneel groaned even more and Gale was quick to pull Luna away. "I think our little lightning rod doesn't want a hug just yet," Gale told Luna.

Luna realized her mistake and was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Igneel! I didn't think—!"

Igneel chuckled, then coughed. "It's okay, Lu. I'm happy I'm back too," he assured. "Good thing I am, too. MJ owes me a week in her comfy bed after this Hell."

Luna remembered something. "Oh, yeah. She wants to make sure you survive because she's going to beat you up once this is over," she recalled.

Igneel let out a breath. "That sounds like her," he supposed. "I'd rather have MJ beat me up than get hit with another lightning bolt."

"Same here," Gale agreed. "Nice to see you alive and all, dude, but seeing you have your ass handed to you by the Devil Woman would make my day."

"Asshole," Igneel coughed. "What's going on, anyways? What happened?"

Luna opened her mouth, but Gale beat her to it. "Nothing. Blondie, here, is taking you to get healed," he informed. "You look like shit, man. You need to see Aunt Wen or Granny."

"Still look better than you," Igneel retorted. He coughed again. "But, whatever." His eyes moved to Gale. "What about you?"

"My job ain't over till the fat demon sings," Gale joked. "I'll be staying here. I could use a good fight after watching over your sorry ass."

"Stay here?" Igneel founded his eyes sharpening. "That's a suicide mission, bro. Don't do this." He was interrupted with a fit of coughing. "We need to get out of here. _All_ of us."

Gale shook his head. "You two are leaving. Blondie-girl can get you both back to safety." He sounded firm in his decision, stubbornly firm. "Don't fight me on this. Just get out of here while you still can."

"Hey… What's this I hear about leaving?" came a slow drawl.

Luna and Gale whipped their heads up to the altar. The possessed Lance pushed himself to sit up and looked like he could pass out at any minute. He groaned as he put a hand on his head.

" _Ugh_. This guy is becoming a pain in my tail," Possessed-Lance grumbled. "He's got to stop trying to fight me."

Gale positioned himself in front of Luna. "Get out of here," he whispered to her. "I can deal with him for a while. But, you two leave."

Luna looked conflicted at the order. "But, Gale—"

"You want to get away from me so soon?" Possessed-Lance mock-pouted. "Wow. My pets tell me my personality is charming." He pushed himself to stand and cracked his neck. "Anyways, sorry to tell you this, but you can't leave me or this cathedral without my say so."

Gale narrowed his eyes. "The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Gale…" came Luna's horrified breath. "You're shackled here."

Gale looked down at his legs to see them bare. He did not get it. "What do you mean?"

Possessed-Lance peered past Gale to see Luna and put on a winning smile. "Well, _hello_. I've heard so much about you, _Luna_ ," he told her. "Zagan said you would be consort material with time." His smile broadened. "He was _definitely_ right."

Gale growled as he hid Luna behind him. "You don't have the right to look at her. Now, tell me: why can't I leave?"

"The princess you're hiding just told you, dear dragon," Possessed-Lance explained. "You think I'd be stupid enough to not have a back-up plan to keep two humans like you here?" He laughed. "The second I brought you in here, it was all on my terms. And you two can't leave without it being on my terms."

"He's not lying," Luna whispered to Gale. "I didn't notice until now. You and Igneel both have shackles on your ankles." She looked at Gale's leg to see a black shackle on it.

 _What do we do? I can't leave them here. But, if they're stuck here… How are we going to escape?_

Gale stood up, surprising Luna. He looked at Possessed-Lance. "Then, I guess it's round four for me," he decided.

"Gale," Igneel tried to warn, "don't—"

"Blondie, you think you can make sure your idiot brother stays alive for me?"

Luna saddened at that and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "But… Gale—"

"Thank you," Gale appreciated. He held out his hand and his death scythe appeared. He spun it around. "Stay safe for me, Blondie. That's all I can ask."

The marble surrounding Luna and Igneel rose into a protective barrier.

Luna shook her head. "Don't go," she pleaded.

Gale looked over his shoulder just to give her a smirk. "See ya later, _principessa_."

The barrier of marble folded over to create a dome barricade. There was a small hole at the top for air, but nothing more.

 _This'll keep them safe_ , Gale thought. _I can't let them get hurt._

Possessed-Lance flinched as a spark of blue lightning flicked him. "Stupid human," he muttered. "He's not getting his body back."

Gale came to a realization.

 _Lance must be fighting hard to win back his body and it's tiring out the demon. He can't fight me and Lance at the same time. He'll be forced out of Lance's body._

Gale shouted, "Lance, if you can hear me, do everything you can to fight back! If we can fight him together, we can stand more of a chance!"

Possessed-Lance chuckled. "Like he can hear you," he tossed. "It's just you and me, _little dragon_." He clapped his hands together. As he pulled them apart, black lightning toyed in-between his hands like Cat's cradle. The black lightning from his hands spread and spread until his body was surrounded in an electrical sphere. The lines of lightning changed from a sphere to an animal Gale had never seen before. It looked like a sea serpent, but, then again, it did not.

Possessed-Lance cackled as the serpentine monster let out a roar. "Come at me with everything you've got!" And the electric serpent surged forward with its jaws parted.

Gale tensed his grip on his death scythe.

 _As long as I'm protecting the ones I love, I've got nothing to fear._

And Gale surged forward with his own roar.

* * *

Fake-Igneel stumbled back and into another hall onto his butt. He was covered in gashes with black blood oozing from his skin. He gave a monkey-like snicker as he looked as his wounds. "Feisty," he purred. "You're going to die sweetly once I keep you for a while."

A growl. "You're a sick, little pervert. Perverts like you _piss me off_."

Mary Jane stepped from the shadows of storm sewers with a furious aura around her. Her modular spear coiled around her, broken into several parts with a chain connecting them. The spearhead was angled at Fake-Igneel and glinted with splatters of black blood. She kept her eyes locked on Fake-Igneel. "It's pathetic to think you mimicked _him_ of all morons. I mean, seriously? You look stupid." She whipped the spearhead forward to pierce Fake-Igneel. He jumped out of the way with monkey squawks falling from his lips.

Fake-Igneel grinned at Mary Jane. "I like this look. It's agile. But, if you don't like it, I could always—" His words were cut off when chains coiled around him. He fell to the ground in a yelp and was dragged towards Mary Jane.

Mary Jane looked down upon Fake-Igneel with a sneer on her face. "Things like you _disgust_ me. Being something you're not?" Her spearhead lowered until it hovered over Fake-Igneel's heart. "They say Transformation Magic is just a sign of jealousy," she said. "Seems like you trying to be that little moron makes you envious of him."

Fake-Igneel snickered once again. "You're too cute, little female. What are you going to do, kill me? You'd kill someone who looked like your—"

His words stopped.

His grin was frozen.

His eyes widened.

The spearhead had pierced his chest.

Fake-Igneel looked at Mary Jane through eyes that slid out of focus with darkness pulsing at the edges. "You… You really did it," he murmured. "You…killed me." Black particles at from the stab wound and outwards. The flecks went into the air before disappearing.

Mary jane did not lose the cold look on her face. "Doesn't matter. Anyone who finds joy in deceiving others doesn't deserve to live in my eyes." Her words were freezing. They held no room for empathy. "Human or not, none of that matters. Igneel may be a constant annoyance in my life, but he doesn't deserve a thing like you making a mockery of him. So, now?" She shoved the spearhead even more into Fake-Igneel's chest. "You _die_."

Fake-Igneel found his body rapidly disappearing. His legs were beginning to go and as were his fingers and arms. He looked at Mary Jane with his monkey smile as his neck broke down into particles. "Cold-hearted and powerful. If only I had the chance to keep you as my own pet," he lamented. "Killing you, breaking your soul—it would've been so _delicious_." His face dispersed into black particles and it was then Fake-Igneel was gone.

Mary Jane staggered as her modular spear disappeared. She landed onto her knees and panted. "Oh, _God_ , I thought I was going to pass out," she wheezed. "If I didn't kill him when I did, I don't think I'd be seeing the surface anytime soon."

 _But, forget that. We've got a bigger problem on our hands. If those freak things can transform, we don't know who we can trust anymore. If word gets out to the rest of Fiore… I can just imagine the mass hysteria. Trust will break easy. People will become paranoid. And the Council and the guard… The Council would probably hold some sort of inquisition to sort out people from those cretins and even that won't satisfy them._

Mary Jane swallowed as she looked at the ground. "Master needs to hear about this," she decided. She grunted as she pushed herself up and back to her feet. She winced as she took steps away from her battlefield and tried walking back. It was a challenge to walk, but she pushed through the pain.

 _I have to get to her. I have to…_

Mary Jane staggered as she fell to the ground. Her headphones popped out of her ears and her Sound Pod clattered away from her. She lay on the floor in a trembling mess, struggling to get up.

 _Oh, dammit. Come on, stupid body,_ **work** _. You're_ **my** _body. You have to get up. Stop being weak._

Mary Jane managed to get one hand to push her chest off the ground, but her arm shook so much, she fell back to the ground. She let out a terse breath. "Dammit," she sighed. "Just what I need. My body completely giving up on me in my time of need. Pisses me off." She closed her eyes.

 _Think, Mary Jane,_ **think**. _Move it._

She tried to, but it was no use. Her body gave up on her. It was her mind that was her only company. She let out a sigh as she lay on the ground.

 _I can only wait for someone now. If it's another familiar, I stand no chance._

Her eyes closed.

 _Not like it matters. I did my job and got her there. Luna… I hope you're stronger than me._

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

The clatter of feet was distant, but still there.

 _So, this is it, huh? Could be the cavalry or my killer. My body's so beat, I can't even sense which is which._

 _KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK. KER-PLUNK._

Mary Jane waited in silence as the footsteps came closer and closer to her.

They stopped.

"So," Mary Jane started, "are you here to help me? Or hurt me?"

Silence.

"I'm here to bring you home, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane's eyes opened to see her mother hovering over her. Her cerulean eyes were soft in affection and worry for her daughter. "Mom," Mary Jane rasped. "I thought you were downstairs at the guild?"

"I was," Mira informed, "until Bruno came back with the herbs on his own and said you and Luna went away."

"Sounds like him," Mary Jane sighed. "He's always honest."

Mira stooped to Mary Jane's level and brushed her hair with her fingers. "It wasn't easy to find you. Erza is furious about you and Luna taking a civilian into danger and endangering yourselves," she informed.

"I figured," Mary Jane muttered. "But, wasn't like we had a choice. We all know Luna's the only chance of us winning against a demon."

"And what if she's not?" Mira theorized. "What if the power she displayed was just a fluke? We don't know enough about her Magic. That, and she isn't at the level to face something so strong on her own."

"She might not be, _physically_ , but I just… There's something about her that makes me believe _she_ can do it," Mary Jane said. While her words left little of reassurance, they were firm in her belief. "I don't know what it is, but I _know_ it's her."

Mira smiled a little. "It's rare for you to have so much faith in one person," she teased. "Don't tell me you're going soft."

Mary Jane snorted. "This isn't me being anything. I just know Luna is badass, even if she doesn't think it herself."

"She's certainly stronger than she gives herself credit for," Mira agreed. She began helping Mary Jane sit up. "We need to get you back to the guild. Erza's recalling Mages on the streets home."

Mary Jane looked surprised at that. "Why? What's going on?"

"Can you stand?" Mira asked first. At Mary Jane's uneasy look, Mira helped her daughter to her feet. It was no easy task, but they did it and Mary Jane heavily relied on her mother. Mira replied to the question. "We're finding out there's a sickness going on that can turn people into familiars."

Mary Jane held back her shock as she tried to walk. "Huh. How's everyone doing?"

"Not too well," Mira informed, sounding sad. "More than three-fourths of the guild has gotten sick and a third of them are worse than the rest. Mystogan and Gary have been worse off than anyone else. Mystogan is trying as hard as he can to fight, but he's losing terribly. And Gary…" She heaved a sigh. "Nashi seemed traumatized when she brought him in. He was unconscious at the time, and she was… Oh, goodness, she was so upset. Her body was bloody and her leg was torn…" She shook her head. "I can only imagine what she's going through."

Mary Jane looked at Mira with an arched eyebrow. "You don't think he—?"

"I don't know what to think," Mira interjected. "But, I know Nashi doesn't want to talk about it, so I won't press her."

Mary Jane was left deep in thought.

 _It would make sense for this to trigger Gary's Devil. Even if his Devil hasn't killed, it doesn't mean Black Magic won't influence it. My guess is people who use branches of Black Magic are being affected more so than others, but I can't know for sure yet. If I'm right, then Uncle Bixslow and the twins should be in a worse state. But, what about Mom?_

She observed her mother.

 _She looks fine enough, but it could just be a façade. Then again…her skin does look paler. And her eyes look tired. I'm guessing she isn't in as bad of a state because she hasn't been fighting. If she stays out here anymore, she might get worse. What doesn't make sense is Mystogan? He uses Heavenly Body Magic. It should act like an immune system to him unless…_

Something occurred to her.

 _Maybe he was hurt by a familiar. That could affect him. And with familiars able to transform into us… Oh, no… I have to get this to Aunt Erza before we all end up being a demon's bitch._

* * *

Magnolia Town's surroundings were eerily quiet. There were no cries of panic. There were no shouts of battle. There was utter silence.

Guards slipped into their posts around Magnolia. They hid themselves in trees and behind bushes with the only thing connecting them their Communications Lacrima (They used JTRL—Joint Tactical Radio Lacrima). Binoculars scoped out the lay of the land. One man crouched in a tree and looked into the distance with his binoculars. He surveyed slowly, not wanting to miss a thing.

A glint of green caught his attention.

He turned his head to see a teleportation warp hole opening from the distance. The first one to step out from the warp was a hulking man that looked like he could confront a platoon of guards and defeat them all without any help. The guard watching pulled his binoculars away from eyes to go to his man-pack and radio. He did what was necessary to get a hold of his superior, holding the radio to his ear.

"Captain," he called, "the AMU has touched down with Captain Armstrong at the forefront."

A pause.

" _I see then_ ," came a drawl. " _Blue squad, keep to northwest. Red, Yellow, and Green fan out and surround all sides, but do not engage unless on my command. Violet, work on jamming all communications and send word to the mayor of our guests._ "

A resounding chorus of " _Yes, Captain_ " came through the com-link.

°•°•°•°

A gloved hand gave the radio back to a private and went back to her sword's grip. "So, this is where we meet again, _baby brother_ ," came a sultry murmur. "I can't say I ever wished to meet you again."

A woman stood before her men and their horses. Her skin was a rich chocolate with not a wrinkle or speck of acne on her. Her hair was a deep black pulled back into a high and thick ponytail going to her mid-back with locks of hair framing her face. Her eyes were a mesmerizing hazel and her lips a sweet auburn (even if the words coming out of her mouth were never sweet). She wore the military captain hat with the symbol of the Fiore Guard on the center. Her uniform as a Fiore Guard Captain was nothing special and nothing flattering. The only thing that was flattering were the boots she was allowed to wear, high-heeled and went to her mid-thigh. From there, she wore black shorts. The top of her uniform was her required jacket with her badges and chains attached to it and the symbol branch she came from on her shoulder. An overcoat hung loose on her shoulders, but her arms were in front of her with her gloved hands keeping her sword to the ground and in place.

⌜ **WISTERIA FIRST GUARD DIVISION**

 _ **Name**_ _: Brika Sterling-Armstrong_

 _ **Age**_ _: 36_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Captain_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Swordsmanship_

 _ **Likes**_ _: winter_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Mages_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Captain Armstrong may be one of the only female captains, but she is tougher than any man out there!_ ⌟

"Not a day goes by I haven't wished I could've slaughtered you myself," Brika murmured. "You became one of _them_. A traitor to this family, to this bloodline." She could see him approach in the distance, him and his men riding on motorcycles. Her eyes narrowed as her lips drew into an emotionless frown.

 _I won't let you disgrace our bloodline anymore, baby brother._

The motorcycles and men came close only to realize they were not alone on their path. They slowed to a stop as their leader raised up a fist. The men got off their bicycles as their leader walked forward to greet Brika with a blinding smile.

"Big sis!" he greeted enthusiastically with a booming laugh. "I haven't seen you in so long!" He had a bit lighter skin than his sister and was taller and broader than her as well. He wore his riding gloves and the mandatory knight jacket, but wore no shirt underneath. His pants were tucked into his boots and he had a five o'clock shadow that did wonders to his angular jaw. He stopped in front of Brika and looked down at her eagerly. "Wow, you've really grown. I can't believe it's been so long!"

⌜ **ANTI-MAGIC THIRD UNIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Angelo Sterling_

 _ **Age**_ _: 26_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Captain_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Boxing Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: tea_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cats_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Angelo is much more than a man with muscle! He happens to be one of the top fighters in Ishgar!_ ⌟

Angelo whistled as he looked at Brika's crew. "Wow. So, they sent you out here too, huh? Funny we'd see each other, but no time like the present," he said breezily. "I was hoping I'd see you." His eyes softened as he looked down at his big sister. "I've really missed you, Bree."

"I can't say I ever missed you," Brika said coolly.

Angel chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were always so straight to the point," he remembered. "You haven't really been home. Mom and Dad are worried about you."

"My mother died, Captain Sterling," came a harsh reminder. "And my father has long-since been dead to me."

Angelo faltered at that. "I see then…" He noticed the ring on Brika's glove and smiled. "You're married," he noted. "Oh, wow! I didn't know you were. Who's the lucky guy? Do you have any kids?"

Brika gripped her sword. "You will not step any further from this point, _Captain Sterling_ ," she announced.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "You and I both have orders to investigate this case, Bree."

"There has been a change of plans," Brika said. She lifted her chin and she saw her men slipping into position. "Neither of us will be going into that town. Understand, _Captain_?"

Angelo shook his head. "I have orders, Bree," he warned.

"And, so do I. If you'd like to go into that town"—Brika was fast in lifting her sword and holding it to Angelo's throat—"you will have to go through me and my men."

On cue, the men came from their positions with their guns and swords in place. Angelo's men raised their own magical swords in response and glared at the guards.

Angelo looked at Brika in slight fear. "Come on, Bree. We're on the same side here."

"We have never been when you chose the life of a Magic-user," Brika said coldly. She did not flinch whatsoever, but Angelo did.

"I'm not going to fight my own sister, Bree," Angelo said firmly. "We're family."

Brika took away her sword to spin around with her elbow jutted out. "If you won't fight, then fine, _Magus_!" And as her elbow soared into Angelo's gut, thus began the battle between the Fiore Guard and the knights of the Magic Council.

* * *

In Mercurius, the castle was in a state of peace. The gardeners tended to the gardens and waved as a tourist group was led through the lush greenery with their guide giving explanation. Maids and butlers alike tended to making sure the castle was always in top form and tended to officials who stayed at the castle to work. The kitchen was bustling for dinnertime that was coming just around the corner.

Queen Hisui was in her office. The office had a lot of unnecessary space, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She had her personal collection of books that dealt with the kingdom and maps and charts filled her room as well as artifacts and heirlooms and remembrances from when her family was whole. Now, the queen did not look a day over twenty-six, mind you, with only a few wrinkles. Her jade hair was let down in its waves and her emerald eyes were hiding behind her reading classes as she scanned a document and wrote notes in a notebook.

⌜ **ROYAL FAMILY OF FIORE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Hisui Fiore_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Queen of Fiore_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Celestial Spirit Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: horseback-riding_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: spiders_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Queen Hisui doesn't need a king to rule her kingdom!_ ⌟

Hisui put down her pen and sighed.

 _These documents the parliament send me are becoming more and more ridiculous. And I still have to think about the proposal the king of Bosco gave me, have dinner with ambassadors from the Valchestria Continent, host the princess of Stella and the new duke of Veronica, and then there's greeting the team from Pergrande_ …

She stretched.

 _Being queen was never an easy task. But, we've improved relations with Bosco, managed to get Fiore back on track, and we were able to convince the Magic Council to accept our terms._

She brought her hands down slowly.

 _Father… Mother… Are you proud of me?_

The office Communications Lacrima rang and Hisui routinely picked it up to answer. "Good afternoon, this is Hisui speaking," she greeted.

A deep voice greeted her, familiar. " _Good afternoon, Your Majesty_."

"Lord Magic-Speaker and Councilman Hyberion, this is a pleasant surprise," Hisui said diplomatically.

" _I'm sure it is_ ," Draculos said with twinge of amusement. " _No need for the titles, Your Majesty. You know better than that_."

Hisui smiled a little. "Then, you can drop the formalities yourself, Draculos."

" _Fair enough_ ," Draculos supposed. " _Besides that, there are matters I would like to discuss with you_."

"Please, go on."

A two-beat pause. " _I should inform you in not just how much trouble Magnolia Town is in, but also your goddaughter_."

Hisui sharpened at that. "What do you mean?"

" _I ask you to meet me personally for a sit-down discussion of private matters that could easily be eavesdropped_ ," Draculos requested lowly. " _But, in the meantime, I tell you this: enemies worse than before are in Magnolia Town and the fairies fight them once again_."

And the call was dropped.

Hisui set down the receiver as her mind went deep into contemplation.

' _Enemies worse than before'… What does that mean? It has to do with Magnolia and Fairy Tail, but…_

Her eyes narrowed.

 _Unless…_

Hisui pushed herself from her desk and grabbed her shawl from her seat, throwing it on. She picked up her Communications Lacrima and dialed a number.

An elegant voice picked up the call. " _Your Majesty, how may I serve you_?"

"Get me the fastest way to Magnolia," Hisui commanded. "There's a guild there that I need to visit."

 _Fairy Tail… Lucy… What are you getting into?_

* * *

Erza ended the call on her Compact and turned to Freed and Constantine. "I'm told the evacuation was a success?"

Freed confirmed it. "Yes, Master. All civilians were evacuated and are currently going into the center on the outskirts of town. We have Mages already deployed and helping any civilians who display sickness."

"Good." Erza looked at the guild hall compacted with sick beds and sick members. "Now, we need to evacuate." She cleared her throat. "Attention, Mages of Fairy Tail!" she boomed.

The guild hall eased into silence and the members looked at their master.

"The evacuation was a success," Erza announced. "All civilians are being guided to the forest center. From there, Mages and others alike will help the populace distribute food and take care of the sick and injured." Her eyes softened as she looked down at everyone around her. "Now, I ask for one more thing of you. Everyone is to evacuate the town as well and rejoin at the forest center. I will personally make sure every Mage has left the city."

"But, what about you, Master?" came a shout.

Erza held her gaze strong. "I will remain here."

Noises of objections and protests clashed in the air.

"Master, no!"

"We won't leave this town! Not without you!"

"I want to stay and fight by your side!"

Erza raised a hand for silence and got what she asked. "This isn't up for negotiating," she said firmly. "All of you must evacuate the town immediately. The more each of us fight means the more we weaken ourselves. I will join Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel at Kardia Cathedral. Until we return, I leave members Mirajane Dreyar and Freed Justine in charge of this guild—"

Protests drowned out the rest of Erza's words. None of the protesting were rude to Erza. The words spoke of a desire to stay and fight. Everyone, sick or not, wanted to stay in Magnolia to fight the good fight and save their home from danger.

Erza's gaze softened when she saw Aine trying her best to calm down an upset Ena who kept shaking her head angrily.

 _I'm sorry, Ena. But, this is for the best if we want to survive. If the demon emerges, I can't risk the lives of my family, especially when their lives are sick._

"Hey, Erza!" came a shot.

The guild hall died down as Gray stepped up to the stage with no shirt and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at Erza with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to call you out, but your plan is bullshit," he said bluntly. "We ain't leaving you and those three other idiots to this job. We're family. We stay and fight for our home as a family, got that?"

Erza sighed. "Gray…"

"That's right!" It was Cade that spoke, struggling to sit up. He looked at Erza with determined eyes. "It was _you_ , Master, who gave me a home after I was thrown into this freaky world! And I'll do whatever it takes to defend my home from assholes who think they can run the place!"

"We're not leaving, Erza," Evergreen said. "We're staying right here where the fight is at."

"Not like this is anything new," Gray added. "Fairy Tail always gets itself wound up in Hell. But, we always fight back and we always win because we're _us_."

The guild roared in agreement.

"We won't leave without a fight!"

"Fairies do or die!"

"Hell yeah!"

Erza found her eyes glistening as a smile tugged on her lips.

 _This guild… We really are stubborn brats, aren't we?_

Erza cleared her throat and the noise in the guild hall died down. "All right. If you so choose to stay and Porlyusica or Wendy consider you fit to fight, come to me with your new assignment. We will take our back by force and show them Fairy Tail does not give up!"

The guild went into utter chaos as they howled their agreement to their master's words.

Erza could not help but feel worry as she thought about their next fight.

 _I pray to the masters before me… Please, let my family win this fight and come home._

* * *

Luna could hear the sounds of battle as Magic and Curses reverberated in the air. Her thoughts went straight to Gale as the earth shook and a howl of pain shot into the air.

 _What do I do? I can't leave Gale to fight alone, but I could never leave Igneel like this._

The earth shook again and Luna flinched.

 _I really was kidding myself about coming here. No, no, I can't think like that. Think positive. I can help somehow. I'm strong. I just—_

She flinched again when the air vibrated. She looked at her hands. "What can I do?" she whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Get me out there."

Luna looked up to see Igneel's eyes on her. He looked at her determinedly. "I need to get out there and help him," he told her.

Luna was already shaking her head. "No, Igneel, you're hurt," she reminded.

Igneel tried to sit up, a hand clutching his stomach. "And I'll get over it," he promised, clenching his jaw. "Help me get back out there. I can help."

Luna pushed him back down. "Not until you've healed," she commanded. She gently took his hand off his wound to look at the abrasion. It was an ugly wound that would most definitely scar. Her eyes softened at it.

 _If only there was something I could do… If I was a Healer like Aunt Wendy or Granny Porlyusica…_

Igneel dropped his head on the ground with a loud growl. "I can't believe that dumbass. He needs all the help he can get and he decides to take on a _demon alone_?"

Luna nodded, ducking her head.

 _He's right. Gale needs help. And maybe that's not me, but…_

Her eyes locked determinedly on Igneel's abrasion.

 _Maybe I can try._

She closed her eyes.

 _Please, if you're there, please help me do this._

Her hands hovered over Igneel's abrasion.

Igneel looked at his little sister in confusion. "Lu? What are you doing?"

Luna let out a little sigh. " _Please_ ," she whispered. "Help me heal my brother and save people I care about."

Nothing happened.

Then, white pulsed from Luna's hands.

Igneel's eyes widened as he looked at her hands. "Lu, your hands," he gasped, awed. "What did you—?" He looked at his sister.

White outlined Luna in such an ethereal way, she looked like she was a goddess presenting herself in the mortal realm. Her hair flowed behind her, waving as rolls of nonexistent wind caressed her.

"Luna," Igneel whispered.

Luna put her hands on Igneel's abrasion, making him flinch at anticipation of pain. But, when there was no pain, he watched what Luna did. Ripples of white pulsated from her hands and covered Igneel's body. The sensation he felt was like when you found yourself at total peace in one, rare moment. It was like when you could feel yourself between awake and asleep and it was a dreamlike feeling. It was a sensation that you could not tell from one word. You could only explain and no one would understand.

 _What is this?_ he wondered. _I've never felt Magic like this, not even when Aunt Wen healed me. But, it… It doesn't even feel like Magic._

Luna moved her hands apart for a black gas to seep out of the wound. Once the gas had all left, it vanquished without a second thought. The abrasion began to heal with scar tissue forming. Igneel looked at his legs. It took him a moment, but the shackles on his legs appeared, black and clunky. He watched as white filled the shackles and forced them to disperse into harmless particles.

Once the process was complete, the white aura left Luna back in her normal state. She staggered as she groaned.

"Luna," Igneel fretted.

Luna shook her head to give Igneel a tired smile, opening her eyes. "I'm fine," she promised. "I'm just really tired." Her eyes went to the scar on his stomach and dulled. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I should've tried harder to—"

"You did great," Igneel promised. He sat up, wincing a little. "It's just a scar. Not like I don't have a few from training and run-ins with assholes."

"Yeah, but still…"

Igneel put a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder and offered her a grin. "You did _great_ ," he reiterated. "Scars just mean you went through a lot of pain, but you survived it all. And, besides, I thought girls like guys with scars?"

Luna gave him a flat look. "Mary Jane is still going to beat you up no matter what."

Igneel pouted. "It's worth a shot. Maybe she'll go easy on me since I got hurt. But then again…" He could already imagine a pissed-off Mary Jane with her murderous aura around her. A sweat drop appeared on his brow as he tried to play it off.

 _I have that feeling she'll just double her efforts to make me feel even more pain. What's worse: MJ's wrath or a demon?_

He could already hear her seething voice. " _You severely pissed me off, you moron!_ "

Sweat poured from his brow comically.

 _Definitely the demon._

The earth shook and the rock dome crumbled a little. Luna flinched, but Igneel pulled Luna to him, trying to shield her from debris. When the wave had passed, Igneel looked up at the little hole Gale had left them.

 _You idiot, going alone on this. And you were complaining about you saving my sorry ass. Guess the tables are turning._

"I guess we're going out there too."

Igneel looked down to see Luna breaking away from him with a glint in her eye. She offered him a determined, yet nervous grin. "Let's do this."

Igneel nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah. Let's kick some ass."

The earth shook again.

Igneel hardened. "Grab onto me and don't let to," he ordered. "I'm going to get us out of here, but the method is basically an explosion."

Luna held onto her brother and nodded up at him. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Igneel nodded and closed his eyes. His fiery Magic Circle bloomed beneath both brother and sister and Igneel could feel his flames sweep into his body, strong and yearning for him.

 _I've missed you too_ , he confessed to his Magic. _Now, let's get out of here._

" _Red_ …" Igneel chanted. " _Burst_!"

°•°•°•°

The rock dome shattered in a fiery explosion of red flames. Luna was clutching Igneel for dear life as flames danced around her and Igneel. They did not harm her. They purred around her like a feline accepting a new human companion. The flames died away and Igneel let out a grunt of pain, stumbling.

Luna made sure to catch him. "Igneel!"

Igneel groaned, but gave her a feeble grin. "Sorry 'bout that. Not at one-hundred percent just yet."

 _CRACK. CR-CR-CRACK._

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM_.

Igneel and Luna looked to see the battle going on. Neither side seemed to care about the explosion as Possessed-Lance whipped black lightning at Gale and Gale did his best to block each bolt, countering with offense as his defense. Neither side looked well. Gale had a deep cut on his side and shoulder and welts on his back. Blood spat from his mouth.

Possessed-Lance had his clothes torn with noticeable wounds piercing his skin, especially his chest. Occasionally, blue static buzzed around him, making him cry out in anger and pain. He may have looked like he was going strong, but anyone could see fighting Gale and Lance was taking a toll on the demon inside.

"What do we do?" Luna whispered. "What _can_ we do?"

"You can stay here."

Luna whipped her head up to Igneel. " _What_?" she breathed. "But… Igneel, you—"

"Right now, this isn't your fight," Igneel told her gently. He unwrapped his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Luna. "And I'm so happy you could heal me, Lu. You don't get how proud I am of you. But, it's dangerous for you to be here."

Luna shook her head as her hands went to the scarf. "And it's dangerous for you to be here too," she argued. "You're still hurt. We have to get you home!"

Igneel met her frantic gaze squarely. "Gale can't leave," he reminded. "I'm not leaving him behind, not now or ever. He needs back-up and that's what I'm here for." He stepped away from his sister. "You have to leave, Lu."

Luna shook her head again. "Please, Igneel, you can't keep going. You're hurt."

Igneel cast her an assuring grin. "Hey, don't worry about me. I can do this. You got here, didn't you? Now, it's time for you to make yourself an exit."

"I won't leave without either one of you," Luna said firmly. "You can't make me leave. I'm not abandoning you to fight a demon on your own." She took a step forward. "I can free Gale and we could go home. We could get help," she suggested.

Igneel took another step back. "And who would be here to keep the demon busy?" he asked her. "We have to stay and fight, Lu."

Luna bit her lip as she felt her mouth quiver. "Igneel—"

Igneel tensed. "If you're not going to listen to me, guess that leaves me no choice then." He drew two of his fingers as his Magic Circle bloomed beneath him. He looked at Luna with guilt. "I'm sorry, Lu."

Luna looked at her brother in confusion and fear. "Igneel… What are you—?"

" _Borderline: Ring of Fir_ e!" Igneel chanted.

Luna was startled when Igneel's Magic Circle blossomed beneath her feet. Her body illuminated with red as she stared at it, puzzled. As the circle faded away, Luna looked up. She walked towards Igneel. "Igneel, what did you—?" She was stopped when flames erupted from the ground to stop her from walking. Luna let out a gasp as she scrambled back. She looked at Igneel, betrayed. "What did you do?"

Igneel tried to get Luna to understand. "If you're not going to leave, then I had no other choice. It'll protect for as long as I'm still alive, so I promise not to die on you." He turned his back on Luna. "See ya."

Luna sank to her knees. "Wait," she whispered. A tear slid down her face. " _Stop_."

Igneel allowed his flames to consume him. His eyes went to the battle. He followed as Possessed-Lance came out of fighting the cyan lightning to block Gale's wall of earth by zapping it with lightning.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _I'm sorry, Lu._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel hoisted himself up in the air with flames streaking red and orange propelling him forward.

Luna leaned forward as her hands hit the ground and her eyes squeezed shut, stinging with tears. She could only cry her brother's name.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _I know you want both of us to be safe, but… If we want to protect the ones we live for…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel allowed his palms to commit explosions to propel him forward faster.

Onyx eyes brightened with fiery passion.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _we have to fight our way for survival._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Flames came off his body, but not just his red flames. Orange, yellow, green, sky blue, cerulean, violet, pink, white, dark, holy—his rainbow flames ignited on his skin. He did not look like a human. He looked like he was the god of all fire as his flames wound around him, howling for battle as they obeyed their master.

Onyx eyes locked on Possessed-Lance who tried hard to keep Gale and his death scythe away from him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Getting hit by lightning totally sucks, Lance. I hope you know that. But, thanks for the little present you left me. I promise I'll put it to good use._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mira and Mary Jane made it outside of the storm sewers. Mary Jane fell to the ground, nearing unconsciousness, and Mira was quick to help her daughter while fretting all the while. She held Mary Jane and murmured comforting words as she brushed her daughter's hair back from her face.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Just promise me you put in a good word for me with your cranky sister. Make her stop throwing me out the window and we'll call it even._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale dispersed his death scythe to get down on one knee and bury his hands into the marble. Gritting his teeth, he raised a little bit of the floor off the ground and lashed it. A wave of earth rippled.

Possessed-Lance was caught off-guard and caught in the wave.

Gale was about to follow up with another attack with Igneel zoomed by, shocking him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And you, you moron. Make sure Lu doesn't do anything stupid, okay? And tell Luke to calm down when he sees me because I know he's going to freak out and so will Ma. Nashi will call me an idiot and Pops will just high-five me for my battle scars._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel landed before a startled Possessed-Lance with his eyes glinting in something so powerful, there was no word to describe it. He took on Possessed-Lance himself and went offensive at once, starting with a hopping roundhouse kick.

Possessed-Lance bobbed out of the way and delivered his own middle roundhouse kick.

Igneel raised an arm and blocked it without hesitation.

And that was when the fight became much more than just Magic. It became more physical. It became more of fists and feet than incantations.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _I have this power for a reason. Magic isn't to kill. It's to protect the ones you love. It's to save people. It's to be used for justice, not vengeance._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Possessed-Lance used a hand and lashed out black lightning at Igneel.

Igneel did a backflip to avoid it. Then, flipped in the air again, curling in on himself. Flames consumed him to the point where you could not see a body. You just saw a wheel of flames. The flame wheel landed on the ground and began circling Possessed-Lance. It went faster and faster and faster until it seemed to be a tornado of rainbow flames engulfing Possessed-Lance. He found himself choking on the lack of oxygen as he staggered to the ground. He held his throat, coughing.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Can't believe something as wise of words came from you, Pops. But, I have to thank you for that. I can't fight for vengeance. I fight for justice. Guess I got my heroic theatrics from you. Ma told me you have a hero-complex. You show-off._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna found herself mesmerized by the flaming tornado with its colors reflecting in her eyes.

Gale, too, could not take his eyes off the flames.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _But, I get it, you know? It's not about playing hero. It's about protecting people I care about._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

He could see all of them. He could see Magnolia. He could see Fairy Tail. He could see his friends goofing off. He could see his parents playfully bantering. He could see Nashi giving him the middle finger. He could see Luke getting angry over Lacrima games. He could see Luna laughing at one of his adventure stories. He could see Mary Jane seething as she shoved him out of her window without a thought and slamming the window as he fell.

In present-day, Igneel spun out of his flame wheel and burst into the air. He looked down upon a choking Possessed-Lance.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _So, with the power I have, let me protect them, okay?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was a spark, but it was there. Then, it was more than a spark.

Cyan static coursed over Igneel's body.

His flames howled as the lightning joined them with a howl of their own. It was like flames and lightning were born of the same blood as their desire for justice was the same as their master's.

" _With the flames I command_ , _Rainbow Fire Secret Art_!" Igneel shouted. " _Combine with lightning and commit justice to the one who has wronged me! Let flame and lightning create the sacred Thunder Rose!_ "

The color of flames and the blue lightning around Igneel forged into a magical rose with him in the middle.

Possessed-Lance shakily looked up and his eyes widened. " _No_!" he rasped. "No, you _can't_! You can't do this!"

Igneel twisted his body so he was flying head first at Possessed-Lance. " _And let my Thunder Rose…_ **bloom** _!_ "

The magical rose opened itself as it headed straight for Possessed-Lance who paled.

"No!" he screamed.

Gale found himself ducking down as marble scrambled to shield him.

Luna found herself looking at her brother with wide eyes.

And the attack… _hit_.

The explosion was surreal. Flames of all colors intertwined with cyan lightning flooded the cathedral. Luna flinched back as all she saw was flames and lightning, but the attack dare not hurt her. Instead, it domed around her as though knowing she was not the enemy.

Luna looked up at the sea of colorful flames and blue lightning in awe.

 _Igneel_ …

It took a while for the flames and lightning to leave the hall, and, once they did, Gale shifted out of his protective covering to look.

His eyes widened.

The hall was intact. Nothing was singed or burnt.

But, that was not the problem.

There was Possessed-Lance, screaming and crying as flames and lightning bit at him. The body got a few burns, but it looked like the flames and lightning were not aiming to hurt Lance's natural body. They were only hurting the demon within.

Possessed-Lance's eyes turned solely black as black smoke poured out from his mouth, nose, eyes, and even his pores.

Luna and Gale were in shock while Igneel watched with growing anticipation.

 _This is it,_ they all thought. _This is the demon._

A cloud of black smoke left Lance. Once it was all gone, the flames and lightning around Lance's body left him. Lance's eyes turned their normal color, but he fainted, his body crumpling into a heap. But it was the cloud everyone was focused on. It shifted and tumbled as it tried to find a suitable form. Its form melted into one, long form. Two sets of eyes glowed from the winding form, gold and hateful. A voice rang out in sadistic hiss.

" _SSSSSSSSSSSo_ , _thissssssssss_ is how you want to play it, huh? I should think you would want me, _Forneusssssss_ of the _SSSSSSSea_ , in that _human'sssssssssss_ body. Without it, I can't _sssssssstay_ on dry land much longer."

"So, what?" Igneel snapped.

A chuckle, sleek and dark. " _SSSSSSSSSSSo_ , _let'sssssssss_ take _thissssssssss_ playdate _outsssssssssside_ , shall we?"

 _BOOM._

The great doors of the cathedral opened.

And Luna turned around to see seawater rushing in.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna's jaw dropped. "Oh, _no_ …"

Gale did not even care that the black smoke had headed for the water. He cared when the seawater hit him and nearly carried him away. His eyes darted for Igneel who was already grabbing Lance who slowly woke from his unconscious state.

"Wha…? What's going on?" Lance slurred as water hit them.

"Um, the church is about to be flooded, but don't worry," Igneel soothed. "We've got a plan." He looked at Gale as more water swept them away. "We have to get to Luna!" he shouted.

"On it!" Gale found his footing on solid ground and pushed his hands up. The air underneath him and Igneel sprung from the ground just before water could sweep them into its abyss. The earth formed a bridge between Igneel and Gale and made a walk to get to Luna.

Luna stood up as the water swirled around her. The ring of fire protected her from the water, but seeing herself being surrounded was forcing her to hyperventilate. "Help!" she screamed as the water began to take over and nearly sunk her and the protective fire. " _Help_!"

Gale and Igneel were already on the move.

"Come on!" Gale yowled. He waited a little for Igneel and Lance to catch up, then took the other side of Lance. The two hurried as best as they could with water sloshing through the cathedral. The pressure had become so much, a few of the windows had broken. More water surged into the cathedral and nearly through Gale, Lance, and Igneel off-balance as a wave sprung up onto the water and hit them. Gale stumbled and Igneel slipped, landing in the water. Gale's eyes widened with alarm as Igneel fell into the water.

"Igneel!" he screamed.

Bubbles formulated in the water than the water grew hotter and hotter as foam made an appearance. Igneel burst forth from the water with flames on the soles of his feet and his palms. He barely kept himself afloat as he looked at Gale. "Can you take Lance? I need to make sure Luna is okay."

Gale nodded as he ducked, his shoulder meeting with Lance's gut. He hauled Lance over his shoulder in three moves, shifting him with a grunt that provoked his injuries. "Yeah. Make sure she's okay!" he encouraged.

Igneel nodded and headed for his sister. His palms committed explosions to propel him forward, but he could see his sister and his protective spell on her had sunken with most of the church.

 _She's still alive down there. I know she is._

He circled the area she was once in that was engulfed in water.

 _I can feel my spell still working. Time to take a swim._

Igneel let go of his Magic to dive into the water. It took him a moment to adjust to the water with his cheeks swollen with air. His eyes rapidly blinked to get used to the water. His eyes went to see a dome of flames burning brightly even as water touched them. His flames had turned silvery-cyan. It was his liquid fire. He began to do a front crawl to get to the dome of liquid fire. It was hard as gushes of water hit him, but he still swam as best he could to the dome of liquid fire. The second he touched it, he could feel his flames welcoming him, purring at his touch. He fell head-first into the dome and let out a shout when fresh air hit him. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"Oh, shit, that hurt," he grunted.

"Igneel! You're okay!"

Igneel blinked the water away from his eyes to see Luna looking over him worriedly. He grinned. "Hey, Lu. Miss me?"

"More like I'm mad at you for making me stay in this stupid ring of fire, worried about your injuries, upset you two won't listen to me, really angry at a demon, and I really want to cry because I'm really worried about everyone else," Luna said instead.

Igneel blinked. "How can you feel all that much at once?"

Luna smacked the back of her brother's head. "You idiot! Do you know how worried I was for you? For all three of you? And now, we're stuck underwater!"

"Hey, I didn't know he'd go and flood the place!" Igneel argued. "Besides, we have Lance back!"

Luna sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just really worried."

Igneel sat up as he ran a heated hand through his hair. "I'm worried too. I smell like seawater," he complained. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to stop smelling like a fish?"

"Igneel!" Luna smacked him again. "Focus!"

Igneel pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, steam coming off him as he dried himself. "I am, I am, geez. No need to hit me. I have MJ for that."

Two new bodies joined them in the dome of liquid-fire. Lance came first, barely awake, and Igneel got up to take the rest of his body into the haven. Gale followed with his feet coming in first. He landed on the floor sopping wet and shook it out.

Luna flinched as she tried to shield herself from the droplets of water. "Hey! Don't get me wet!"

"Yeah, Redfox, you look like a wet dog," Igneel jested.

Gale glared at him. "Oh, ha-ha, screw you." He looked at Luna and his eyes flitted over to her for any signs of injury. "You all right?"

Luna nodded and her eyes softened as she looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's you three I'm worried about. All of you are hurt."

"And we'll deal with it like the big boys we are," Gale promised. "We've got a whole new situation to deal with." He looked upwards and his eyes narrowed. "The church is flooded and the demon is outside of it just waiting for us. And knowing these things, they never work alone. I'm betting he had a whole fish army out there ready to get a taste of human sushi."

Igneel sighed dreamily at the prospect of food. "I'd _kill_ for some sushi right about now…"

Gale snapped his fingers at Igneel. "Focus, dipshit. Slay the demon first. Hit up Mister Shin's sushi bar later," he snapped.

"But, what are we supposed to do?" Luna fretted. "I don't know how much air we have left in here and none of us are like Aunt Juvia and can breathe underwater."

Igneel took that into account. "No, but… Didn't she teach us that charm for underwater stuff?" he recalled. "I know she came in with Aunt Aquarius for that whole underwater fight unit thing we did back two summers ago, but I'm drawing a blank on the charm. Some bubble charm?" He snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, yeah! It was that Bubble-Mask Charm! I remember the incantation and everything!"

Gale nodded, looking impressed. "Wow. You actually remembered that?"

Igneel shrugged, trying to play off the smug look. "Luke isn't the only smart twin."

"He is. You just have your moments," Luna teased.

Igneel looked gobsmacked at Luna's words. "What is this? My own baby sis turning against me?" he gasped. "And here I thought you loved me!"

"Now, who would ever love a dumbass like you?" Luna joked.

Gale full-out laughed at that. "Oh, my God! Blondie-girl, you're really making your way into my heart right now," he said in mirth. "Swearing and dissing your jackass brother?" He groaned as he put a hand over his heart. "I think you need to marry me."

" _Ha_! Lu could do so much better than an ass like you," Igneel quipped. "Besides, she's not allowed to marry until she's thirty-five."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do," she protested. "I already had my first kiss, so—"

"You had you're _what_ now?" Igneel exclaimed. "What asshole kissed you? Who the Hell gave him the right to kiss you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Was it that guy I saw you hanging out with?"

Luna huffed. "'That guy' has a name, you know, and it's Jay. And, _no_ , he wasn't my first. But, it was _my_ choice to have it, not _yours_. I don't have to tell you _anything_ ," she said hotly.

"Lu, you can't expect me to _not_ hunt this guy down!" Igneel argued. "Tell me who it was!"

"No!"

"Luna Anna Dragneel, you have _five seconds_ to tell me who the Hell the bitch was or else—!"

"I'm telling Mary Jane you have a picture of her in your wallet and on the ceiling of your room!" Luna blurted in threat.

Igneel paled. "You _wouldn't_ ," he whispered, though he still cowered back.

Luna met his gaze evenly. " _Try_ me," were her growled last words.

Gale looked at Igneel in high skepticism. "Okay, I can see how you have a picture of her in your wallet because you're obsessive like that and we've all come to terms with it, but your ceiling? _Dude_. Just, _why_?" he probed.

Igneel rubbed his neck as a nervous laugh bubbled from his lips. "So, about that Bubble-Mask Charm… I think the spell goes…"

"You're telling me later," Gale murmured into Luna's ear.

Luna hummed her laughter. "What do you have to offer me in return, dear dragon?" she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

Gale grinned. "I'd say since the princess is always hungry, I could take her away from her tower for one night for dinner on me."

Luna mocked contemplating his suggestion. "Your offer sounds tempting, and, while I'd rather not eat dinner _off_ you, I could think of a few places we could go for food."

Gale's throat rumbled in a chuckle. "I daresay, _principessa_ , are you trying to flirt with a dragon? That's some dangerous stuff."

Luna's lips twitched into a grin. "After saving this dragon's sorry ass from danger, I think I'll be fine."

Gale's smirk broadened as his lips brushed against her ear. "You really should stop swearing, _principessa_. Not too becoming of a lady like you."

"Oh? And like you'd know what's becoming of a princess," Luna playfully bantered.

"Well, I—"

" _Are you two even listening to me?!_ " Igneel barked.

Luna's cheeks tinted pink as her eyes focused on her irate brother. She offered him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Can you say that again?"

Igneel looked between Luna and Gale who subtly moved away from Luna. "What are you two whispering about anyways? I didn't really hear anything." He hit the side of his head to see a stream of water come out on the opposing ear. "I think my ears are still waterlogged."

Luna opened her mouth. "We—"

"Blondie was just trying to distract me by trying to rat out your reason for being creepy with the Devil Woman," Gale blamed.

Luna looked at Gale with wide eyes. " _What_?!"

Igneel gaped at his sister. " _Luna_!"

Luna looked at her brother pleadingly. "But, I—!"

"Cool your jets, _Dragqueen_ , she didn't get far in telling me," Gale assured. "None of my business whatever the Hell goes on between you and your little empress."

Luna glared at Gale. "But, you—!"

Gale slapped a hand over Luna's raving mouth with a sly grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Igneel. "You were saying?"

Igneel seemed to accept the situation and nodded. "Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm completely right about the incantation, but it's worth a shot trying." He put his hand near his face and closed his eyes. " _Būla-köbük_!" he chanted. In a matter of seconds, the spell worked to reveal an oxygen mask made of a giant bubble that went around Igneel's nose and throat. He took his hand away from his face and smiled when it worked. "Awesome!" he cheered as he dismissed the charm. "It worked! Now, we can fight our demon on his own turf!"

Gale let go of Luna's mouth to do the spell on his own. Meanwhile, Luna looked at Igneel worriedly. "And you're sure this is a good idea?"

"Definitely," Igneel said. "We have to take him on now or else he could go out and ruin countless more lives."

Luna bit her lip. "I know," she mumbled. "I know that. I just…" Guilt pooled at her stomach as to where her thoughts were going.

Igneel seemed to read her mind and softened as his hand went to her head. "I know you don't want us to get hurt," he revealed, "but it'll be okay. Sometimes, we have to get hurt to make sure no one else does. It's our job."

"No, it's not." Luna gave him a weak smile. "But, protecting people is what we love to do, so I guess it kind of is." Her eyes went down to look at Lance who slipping back into his unconscious state. Her smile was marred into a frown. "Lance and I will be fine," she promised. "Just promise you two will be too."

"We will," Igneel assured. "We promise." He looked at Gale. "You got it?"

Gale nodded with his bubble mask intact. "Yeah," he said as he dismissed the charm, "but we need a game plan. My attacks are all earth-based and when I'm surrounded by a bunch of water, not even my gemstones are going to be strong. They're weaker in water."

Igneel had to agree with that. "Yeah. I've got my liquid-fire, but it's hard to keep it up. I haven't been training with it long enough to gain too much control over it in underwater fights."

"So, what do we do?" Luna wondered.

"I've got nothing," Gale came clean. "But, we're going to need something if we're going to fight against the demon." He looked up at the roof of the dome of liquid-fire. "And something tells me that the demon we pissed off is going to be sending us a lot of heat the second we step out of our safe zone."

* * *

Fire bathed the accursed sphere in the sky, but it did nothing to break it. When the fire stopped drowning the accursed sphere, Natsu was left with an angered expression as he glared at the sphere in the sky.

 _Nothing is working. I've tried all my attacks and there's not a dent in it. What is this thing?_

"Yo, Salamander!" came a yell.

Natsu looked down to see Gajeel wiping out familiars only for more to take their place.

"Mind hurrying it up up there?" Gajeel shouted. "Not like this ain't any fun, but it's getting old watching you spit out embers!"

"I'm trying my best here, metal-head!" Natsu yelled back. "But, nothing's working!"

It was Laxus who shouted, "Maybe you're thinking about it the wrong way! What you feel, it feels dark, right? Like a Curse? Then, maybe you can't be the dragon king to defeat a Curse!"

Something clicked to Natsu and his eyes went back to the sphere of Curses. "And maybe I don't have to defeat this at all," he murmured. To Gajeel and Laxus, "If I lose control—!"

"Don't worry, Salamander! We'll shoot you down before that can happen!" Gajeel promised in a rumbling laugh.

Natsu grinned. "Nice to know you two have my back." He closed his eyes.

 _All right. A Dragon King isn't needed for this fight. But, the Etherious King?_

Natsu's eyes snapped open to reveal the emerald had darkened into glinting red.

 _He's ready for a fight. But, I can't lose control. I have to keep myself grounded._

A clawed hand touched his scarf as he let out a breath.

 _Igneel, Anna… Hope you can keep me in-check._

It was then, his thoughts reached out to Erza.

 _Yo, Erza. I've got a plan, but I'm going to need your help._

* * *

Erza nodded at the last Mage as she stepped back on the stage. She overlooked her guild. They were buzzing with their new assignments she and Constantine had thought of together. Each one met with their new groups and partners and spoke deeply about their plan.

 _So, their new assignments are set. I can only hope every last one of them will come back safely._

Natsu's voice rang in her mind. _Yo, Erza, I've got a plan, but I'm going to need your help._

Erza frowned. _What's wrong, Natsu? Has something gone wrong?_

 _No, nothing's gone wrong_ , Natsu assured. _I'm just trying something that I know Lucy isn't going to like_.

 _And, what would that be?_

 _There's a bunch of Curses right above Kardia Cathedral_ , Natsu explained. _I've been trying to destroy it, but, in my current form, I can't. A Dragon King can't defeat a Curse, but_ …

Erza got where he was going and sharpened. _Are you sure about this, Natsu? You've risked exposing one of your secrets already being out in the open. If you lose control_ —

 _If I do, bring me Lucy_ , Natsu told her. _She's the only one all of me cares about and can agree on. Knock me out, put me downstairs, and have her talk me down_.

 _You know Lucy wouldn't approve of this and neither do I and neither would Gray_ , Erza warned.

 _I know_ , Natsu sighed. _Lucy'll understand. She'll get worried and call me 'stupid', but she'll get what I need to do. Gray'll get pissed at me and probably punch me, but he'll come around. And you—_

 _I'll set aside my personal beliefs_ , Erza finished. _If you feel this is necessary, I won't stop you_.

 _Thanks, Master. Make sure the guild is safe from this. Once this thing blows, a lot of Curses and freaky souls will be trying to find some warm bodies to fill._

 _Understood. I'll give you the all-clear in just a few moments_ , Erza promised. To the guild, she shouted, "Attention, everyone! I've just received important news!"

The guild's murmurings and conversation came to a halt as eyes went to Erza.

"I've received word from guild member Natsu Dragneel," Erza began. "He has a plan at the moment that has it necessary we all stay in the guild until his actions have been completed. Once he is finished, you may move forth with your assignments! Is that clear?"

"What's he going to do?" came a shout and others followed in suit.

Erza sighed. "He plans on helping get rid of the source of what is happening. But, for his plan to work, all Mages must remain indoors." She looked at Warren who was on standby and nodded at him. "Please, communicate that." To her guild, she said, "That is all."

As the guild dispersed into conversation, Erza went to Freed and Constantine. "Where are all Mages currently on the street?"

"After Warren's message, many of them have found restaurants and abandoned shops and buildings to hide in," Freed informed.

"Eighty-one percent of Fairy Tail members that were on the streets are indoors," Constantine spoke. "Update: eighty-three. Update: eighty-six."

"Erza!"

Erza looked over to see Gray waving her over from near the stage. She wandered over to him and settled in a crouch. "Yes, Gray?"

"Don't tell me that idiot is going what I think he's doing," Gray growled. "He can't do that to himself. Remember what happened on our one-hundred-year quest when he accidentally did that to himself? Lucy still has the—"

"It's not my decision or yours to make," Erza reminded Gray gently. "And I have not forgotten what happened. Frankly, I wish to forget and I know so does Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charla."

Gray shook his head, crossing his arms. "I don't like this," he said, deadpan. "This ain't right."

"Can you feel anything?" Erza wondered. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Gray shrugged. "Could be better, could be worse," he said vaguely.

" _Gray_ …" Erza gave him a warning look to not lie to her.

Gray raised his eyebrow as a scowl twisted on his face. "What do you want me to say? That I feel like crap because I can feel the demon's influence in me? That I'm getting pretty tired of fighting it? Or, that my _own son_ can't even recognize his mom crying for him with the curse he inherited _from_ _me_ while he's caged in the guild confinement area? I'm _great_ , Erza. _Terrific_."

Erza caught the pain looked behind Gray's frustration and sighed. She laid a hand on Gray's shoulder. "I know what you mean, Gray. When I went to check on Mystogan, he had no recollection of me." Her eyes flashed with sadness. "It's not fair of what's happening now and I thank you for fighting it. But, we both have to be strong for both of their sakes. And, regarding Gary… Would it had been better if he was not born?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Gray rumbled. "I love him so much it hurts. He's my first kid and he's gotten so strong. I'm so proud of him. But…" His dark eyes averted to the floor. "I wish he didn't inherit my Magic at all," he confessed. "It's made his life _Hell_ having this Magic."

"Would you rather he have no Magic at all?"

" _No_. I just—…" Gray ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Why did he have to inherit it? I'd rather none of my kids have this Magic. It's not even Magic. It's a Curse my dad gave to me before I had to see him die again. And it's a Curse I gave to my own kid. And, now look at him…" He ran his hand down his face. "Look at Nashi," he told Erza. "You really think she got those injuries from a familiar alone?"

Erza knew as well as Gray that that was only a lie. "We can't say for sure," was all she said.

Gray growled. "Oh, don't even bullshit me, Erza. We both know who gave her those marks," he snapped. "Do you know how upset they're both going to be? Gary, he's… He's not going to be the same when he sees her."

"Mara has promised to talk to Nashi and Gary separately when they are both ready," Erza informed him. Her eyes drifted to Nashi to see her tending to her mother. She spoke to Lucy in soft tones as she took a cloth and wiped Lucy's forehead. Luke sat at her side and tried his best to make Lucy comfortable by laying his palms on the sides of her head. Gold Magic radiated from his palms, relaxing Lucy. Erza felt a touch of a smile. "Nashi is so like her mother in so many ways," she murmured. "She can hold grudges, but not when it comes to this sort of thing. She'll forgive him easily."

"But, can he forgive himself so easily?" Gray questioned. "He's already hard on himself as it is."

Erza did not know the answer to that question. She tried to answer it when a voice cut her off.

"Master," came Constantine's voice, "all Mages are now indoors."

Erza looked over at Constantine and nodded. "Thank you." She looked back at Gray with a firm frown. "We'll talk later. When this is all over, I want you to encourage Gary to see Mara. She is better than any of us when it comes to therapeutic talking and recovery from events like this."

Gray nodded. "I'll try my best," was all he could promise. "Tell Natsu he better not lose or else I'm kicking his ass."

Erza smiled. "Understood." Her thoughts went to Natsu.

 _Natsu, you are clear. All Mages are indoors. Gray expresses you must win or else you will feel his wrath, and, quite frankly, I share his sentiment._

* * *

Natsu grinned as he flapped his wings.

 _Don't worry, Erza. I'm not planning on losing. Just…make sure…you know…if anything happens—_

 _I promise, Natsu, she will be the first person you see. Now, good luck. I believe in you._

Natsu snorted. "Now, let me have some faith in myself," he muttered. To Gajeel and Laxus, he shouted, "All right! You idiots know what to do!"

Gajeel smirked. "Just get your ass in gear, _Your Highness_!"

Natsu's eyes sharpened as he felt his flames ignite around his body. " _Etherious King Mode_!" he chanted. Flames burst around Natsu in a sphere. His red flames that were gold-tipped began to turn a darker, uglier shade. No longer did they radiate nobility and honor like a dragon. They soured into something accursed, something that only brought pain and suffering. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a feral growl. It was not the same one as the dragon king. It was filthier and meant to howl for blood. The membrane in his wings burned off so it was a deep red fire tinged with black that acted as webbing. The horns on his head were no longer a burgundy, but curved and darkened so they were black. His white claws blackened and his scales became a darker shade. His hellish flames ran down his back and tail, hissing for blood, for death, for the enemy to die. His hair was pink, but on the ends of his locks were deep red flames. His canines elongated into noticeable fangs ready to sink into whatever tried to defy him.

Natsu tipped his head back and let out a roar that was not normal. It was not human. It was not dragon. It was something else entirely. It was the call of the Etherious King.

The flames spinning around him disappeared for all to see Natsu in his Etherious King form. He did not look like the Natsu they cherished and made fun of on a regular basis. He did not look like the Dragon King every Dragon Slayer lay respect to. He looked like the Etherious he was when he thought Lucy was gone, but worse. He looked like a pure demon in this form. Even the familiars on the ground looked up to him and lowered themselves as a sign of respect. He was not a pureblood demon. He was an Etherious. But, he radiated a power that their master had and they knew better than to disrespect it.

Natsu's eyes opened to reveal his sclera had turned pitch-black. His eyes glinted red with no pupil, just red. The sphere in the sky finally stopped reflecting the sky to show its true form. It was a dark mass with a source that had no end or physical border to it. You could see the mass of forgotten and rotting souls in the dark mass. They bemoaned for a host. They pleaded for help. They did not want to die. They did not know they were already dead.

Natsu closed his eyes.

 _Stay focused for Lucy._

His clawed hand clutched his scarf.

 _Stay focused._

His eyes reopened as he saw the accursed sphere of moaning souls. His hand moved towards sphere when it came into contact with an invisible barrier. His lips twitched into a snarling grin.

 _Wow. This bastard really did take his time to plan out everything. But, I'm betting he didn't plan on me doing this._

Natsu flapped his wings as he backed up a little. He sucked in a deep breath. " _Etherious King's_ …" he chanted, his cheeks filling with power. " _Raaaaaaaaaaaaage_!" He blew out a hurricane of demonic fire that swirled and cackled and lusted for destruction of thine enemies. The swirling flames of Hell came into contact with the barrier protecting the accursed sphere. The breath attack pushed and pushed against the barrier and—

 _CRACK_.

A crack came from the barrier.

Then, another.

Then, another.

Natsu pushed a little harder and then…it broke.

The barrier shattered and the breath attack made direct contact with the accursed sphere. Rather than exploding and disintegrating, the accursed sphere exploded into a mass of black that sprung into the air. A shadow was casted over Magnolia for all to see. The souls of the forgotten and the souls of the rotten gleefully took to the sky and wanted to spread out to find a practical host for their less-than-pleasing forms. But, as they tried to escape, they hit something in the air. Glinting came Freed's violet ruins and made the mass of black recoil as the souls moaned again for they could not find a host.

* * *

Freed allowed himself a little smirk as he watched the mass of black try to break his ruins. "Nice try, but I knew something like this was coming," he said smugly. "Something about this little 'virus' must've changed to make it harmless against my ruins. But, if I make it so not even oxygen can get in, that means you can't get out."

 _That being said, the rest of us will have a substantial amount of oxygen left, but that doesn't mean our supply will last forever. Hurry, Natsu. Do whatever you have to do._

* * *

The hollowed eyes of the cursed souls looked into the streets to find them empty. Not a single body fought and therefore there were no hosts for them.

" _Raging Thunder!"_

" _Iron Dragon's Rooooooooooooooar!"_

The accursed souls looked to see Laxus and Gajeel fighting proudly against familiars who dared thought to challenge them. A ripple of sadistic glee went through the mass of black as it flooded downwards. The souls had found themselves able and powerful bodies to host them. They found fresh blood. As they began to separate into two spirals to drive into the warm bodies, Natsu flew between them with a smirk.

 _This is for you, Lucy. I'm sorry._

Natsu took in a deep breath and began to suck in air.

The black mass of forgotten souls found themselves being pulled towards Natsu's mouth. They squealed and cried and begged for their souls to be released. They asked for bodies. They asked for life.

But, Natsu did not care.

He began to suck in the black mass without hesitation and he did so greedily. He could hear their screams, their pleads, their cries, but he ate them regardless. The curses bubbled inside him, but did nothing to him. Eating the black mass of curses and twisted souls was just like breathing and eating fire. It came natural to this form of Natsu.

Gajeel looked up to see Natsu eating the black mass and wrinkled his nose. "I think I'll stick to metal, thanks," he grunted as he cut down a familiar.

Laxus electrocuted a squadron of familiars and rolled his eyes when he saw Natsu eating. "Just make sure you aren't a messy eater!" he called. "Get every last bit of it! Wouldn't want something to slip away?"

Natsu kept his feast of curses. For the moment, he felt nothing but satisfaction from eating. It was a different taste than fire or food. To this side of him, it tasted better than fire. Hearing screams, feeling their pain and their agony—it was _delicious_. He made sure not a bit of it slipped away from him as he began to finish up. He slurped the last of it all and gave a satisfied sigh as he swallowed. He belched, but did not excuse himself as he patted his stomach. "Wow. Never thought eating Curses would feel so go—!" He let out a loud groan as his flames began to fight him. The red in his flames fanned into black, then went back to red.

Laxus' eyes widened. "Natsu!" he called.

Natsu found his altitude dropping as his flames flickered from a deep red to a forbidden black. Familiars cleared the way for him as he landed ungracefully in the stony courtyard of the cathedral. He clutched his stomach and rolled over as he gave hisses and grunts of pain.

Gajeel growled. "Dammit, Salamander, keep it together!" He finished off the last of his enemies and jumped from his rooftop. He tumbled to the ground and took off running to Natsu. The familiars did not mind him as their eyes went to a distressed Natsu. They seemed to be waiting for something and quite eagerly as well.

Gajeel and Laxus got to Natsu at the same time, both of them looking at Natsu in worry, even if they tried to hide it.

"Come on, Natsu, you can fight this!" Laxus urged. "You're the Dragon King! You're the Salamander of Fairy Tail!"

"You're Bunny Girl's mate," Gajeel reminded. "Fight for your mate!"

Natsu let out another groan as his flames fanned into black, purring around him. " _Nnngh_! Shit!" he cursed. "This…doesn't feel to good!" He gave another muffled groan of pain as he bit his bottom lip. His eyes cracked open at Laxus. "Laxus… Do it— _Nnngh_!"

Laxus gave a quick nod. He pointed a hand at Natsu. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He shot a bolt of lightning from his finger and it hit Natsu.

Natsu gave a gurgling noise as lightning coursed through his bones, snapping at him and his flames. He clenched his teeth as his body convulsed against the lightning, fidgeting and squirming and trying to make the pain go away. Eventually, the fight was too much for him and he fell unconscious.

Gajeel scooped up Natsu and tossed him over his shoulder. "Well, at least we took care of one thing," he grunted.

"We have to make sure he gets to Lucy," Laxus said. His eyes swept among the familiars whose eyes were locked on Natsu. "Looks like we have no one to fight as long as we have him."

Gajeel sneered at the familiars and they growled right back. "They're all lookin' at him like he's their savior," he snarled. "It's disgusting. He ain't one of them. He's just Salamander."

"My guess is they can now feel his power and think it's like a demon's," Laxus theorized. "They wouldn't attack their superior." His eyes narrowed at one familiar that sniffed them. "It's not right, but right now, Natsu's saving us from even more fighting. We have to get this back to Erza."

"Did it," Gajeel grunted. "Says Bunny Girl can see him. She's fallen sick, but maybe he can help her."

"They'll help each other," Laxus amended. He began to walk and the familiars stepped back and bowed respectfully. He hesitated, but decided to walk. "Come on. The sooner we get him home, the sooner we're away from this mess."

Gajeel grunted as he shifted Natsu and followed Laxus. "Got that right."

As the two walked away, neither noticed a pair of eyes lurking in the shadows. They watched as Gajeel and Laxus left the courtyard with an unconscious Natsu.

A dark grin. "Report this to my father. He'll want to know about this. Got it?"

A black creature that looked like a raven, but had two sets of glowing, red eyes, cawed as they opened their wings and took to the skies. They circled around the Kardia Cathedral once before diving back down. They folded their wings as they dove. Instead of hitting the ground, they hit a shadow and disappeared into it.

The grin broadened. "Oh, hell yes. The Etherious King is much more invaluable than we thought."

* * *

Erza brought the attention of Fairy Tail. "Attention, all of Fairy Tail! The plan has been a success!" she caterwauled. "All new assignments will be carried out immediately! Gray and Happy, you will meet with me right now!"

The members cheered as excitement burst through them for the anticipation of another battle. A success was a success. None of them may have known what the true win was about, but it mattered little. All they knew was a member had succeeded and victory could only be eminent.

Gray and Happy came on stage. Gray's eyes were darkened in worry as he looked at Erza. "Is he all right?"

Erza shook her head. "It seems it was too much for him. He had Laxus knock him out," she explained. "If you two could, I would like you to meet them. Freed has sent them a rendezvous point to meet with and will help all of you to the guild confinement area. There, I will bring Lucy."

Happy nodded, though he did not look like his namesake. He looked quite the opposite. "How does Lucy feel about this?"

Erza sighed. "I don't know. I haven't told her yet. Nashi and Luke are with her and, while they know of Natsu's origins, they may not know the rest. I won't be the one to tell them."

Happy nodded sadly. "Aye. I don't want them to get upset again," he agreed. "Where are we meeting them?"

"Meet them on East Sunset Avenue," Erza instructed. "And, be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt or sick."

"We'll be careful," Gray promised as he walked away. "Happy, let's move!"

Happy flapped his wings, though drearily. "Aye, sir," he mumbled.

Erza watched as they blended into the mass of members in the guild hall.

 _Oh, Natsu… I hope this works. Gale, Lance, Igneel—I can only pray the three of you will be fine._

* * *

Gale paced the floor. "Anything?" he questioned.

Igneel shook his head. "Nothing I'm thinking of will help us. I've got Purple Flare. I can shoot some bullets and beams with it, but nothing powerful enough to put a scratch on a demon."

Luna sighed as she massaged Lance's head. "So, we're back to square one."

"There _has_ to be something one of us learned," Gale growled. "I wish we had Aunt J. I hate the stupid Prince of the Sea, but he'd actually be useful right now."

"Silver is a great person," Luna said calmly, focusing on Lance.

Gale snorted in disbelief. "Yeah. When he's not getting creepy over Paige," he muttered.

Igneel rolled his shoulders. "Well, I've got nothing," he said flat-out. "I'm not like Luke and have a method to everything. I've got fire and that's about it."

"Li… Ligh…"

Everyone looked at Lance who was beginning to stir. His fingers twitched as though trying to move. His eyes fluttered open, though they were half-lidded and his emerald eyes were dull of life.

"Lance," Luna whispered. "What is it?"

Lance's eyes shifted to Igneel. "Ligh… Ligh…" He let out a strangled noise as he tried to lift his hand. "Ligh… Ligh…"

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows. He lifted a hand to Lance's own. "What are you—?"

 _ZZZZT._

Everyone was in shock as a stream of blue lightning connected Igneel and Lance's hand.

Igneel, startled, withdrew his hand, and the stream of cyan disappeared. He looked at Lance for answering. "What was that?" he demanded to know.

Lance grunted as he felt weary. "Ligh… Light…ning… Lightning," he slurred. "O…Oke…a…nos…" His eyes fluttered shut as he slipped back into his unconscious state.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed as Gale tried to make sense of what was going on. "'Oke…anos'," Luna pieced together. "But, what does that mean?"

Gale snapped his fingers. "Of _course_ ," he breathed. He looked between Igneel and Luna with a knowing glint. "You know how there's different colors of fire with different properties?" he asked.

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. Fire is my specialty, but what are you—?" Things clicked to him. "Of _course_!"

Luna's mouth twisted into more of a frown. "What's going on?"

Igneel turned to Luna with an excited look on his face. "Lightning and fire—I completely forgot how similar it is! Just like fire, there are different types of lightning. There's regular, the type Uncle Laxus uses, but then there are a whole bunch more. Like red lightning and black and white and green. Basically, there's such a thing as a rainbow of lightning. Like MJ uses violet lightning, Summanus' bolt."

Luna followed along and nodded. "Okay… And, what does that have to do with 'Okeanos'?"

" _Because_ ," Igneel pressed on eagerly, "'Okeanos' isn't _just_ a word. It's a type of lightning. It's the type Lance uses. His lightning is rooted to water and ice, just like my liquid-fire can work in water and my light blue flames work in cold temperatures and can create ice. It's lightning that can be used to fight on dry land _or_ underwater."

This made Luna understand. A smile graced her face as her eyes widened. "Which means it's our only chance of fighting the demon!"

"Exactly!" Igneel agreed. He looked down at his hands. A spark of lightning passed between them. "I'm not sure what happened, but when I got shocked with his lightning, I guess it just sort of stuck to me. I'm not too sure how to control it, but if I can combine it with my liquid-fire and we got something kick ass. _Although_ …" The spark passing between his palms disappeared. Igneel's hand scratched the back of his bare neck and right on his scar. "I'm not too sure how to control it. Give me a few days with Lance and I might have it down enough to try it sparring, but to fight a demon?" He shook his head. "This'll be a pain in the ass to do, but not like I have any other choice." He spared a look at Gale. "And what about you?"

"I'll manage," Gale promised. "I've got some techniques I just barely got started on. It'll be hard for me, but I have to try." He looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to scout before anything happens. I want to know what we're up against."

"Be careful," Luna pleaded.

Gale gave her a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, like I'm going to make a bunch of fish eat me," he joked. He threw off his jacket before his hands went to peel his shirt.

Luna found herself blushing and her eyes widening as Gale began to take off his shirt. "Wh-Wh-What are you—?"

Igneel was quick to cover Luna's eyes as Gale finished taking off his shirt. He gave him a dirty look. " _Dude_ , you're stripping in front of _my sister_!" he hissed.

Gale shrugged as he laid his shirt on the floor. He kicked off his shoes. "Yeah. And?"

"She doesn't need to see how hideous you are," Igneel snapped at him.

Gale rolled his eyes as he undid his pants and took them off, leaving him in his underwear. "Who the Hell cares? It's like going swimming! She'll see a bunch of guys half-naked!"

Igneel growled at the thought. "She's too young!"

Luna scowled as she took Igneel's hands off her eyes to glare at him. "I'm not 'too young'!" she argued. "I've seen _you_ go swimming! And Luke! And Papa!"

"But, that's different!" Igneel protested. "We're family!"

Luna huffed and turned her head away from Igneel. "Don't be such a—…a…" Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Gale. He was taking time to remove his socks and gloves, but, essentially, he was stripped down to his boxer briefs. They were black, nothing outrageous, but there was still much more of him to look at. His build had never been scrawny or pale. He was just like Gajeel, broad-shouldered and natural tan skin that was easy to be envious of. It showed how much training he did with the bulk of his arms and definition in his stomach, legs, and back. He was a guy who loved to fight and it was simple as that.

But, Luna's face could not resist blushing. Her eyes flickered around, trying to look anywhere else.

 _Oh,_ **wow** _… I never noticed he was—… I mean—… He's so—…_

Her eyes flickered back up to Gale before darting away and her cheeks dipping into a darker shade of pink.

 _Stop it, Luna. Don't think like that. Even if he is really…_

Her legs shifted.

… _like,_ **really** _really…_

Gale set his socks and gloves with his shoes when his nose caught something. It was a different scent than most he could dissect and not one he had smelt before, yet still familiar. His eyes went to Luna who did not dare take a peek at him.

 _Blondie's scent is different. It's kind of like that smell Nashi gives off when she's around Gary or Leo sometimes, but not as sweet. And, it smells…_

He took a deep breath, then exhaled. His pupils shrunk a little.

… **really** _good_.

"Like what you see, Blondie?" Gale teased, raising an eyebrow.

Luna ducked her head. "I, uh… I-I-I—"

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Lay off, Redfox. Your fugliness is scaring her."

Gale's eyes flickered to Igneel, then back to a fidgeting Luna. His smirk broadened as she squirmed.

 _Ha. Yeah. I'm_ **sure** _I'm scaring her._

He straightened up, casting one last glance at Luna, then turned to the perimeter of liquid-fire. "All right. I'm going," he called as he turned to the perimeter of liquid-fire. He put a hand near his nose. " _Būla-köbük_!" The bubbly oxygen mask appeared on his face.

"Please, be safe," came Luna's beg.

Gale looked back at Luna. She risked a look at him with her blush gone. Her eyes only wanted him to be safe. He softened and nodded at her. "That's a promise," he murmured. He turned back to the perimeter and began to move. He shut his eyes as he passed through it. The sensation of liquid-fire was a burning that did not feel like flames nor felt like boiling water. It was something completely different. He was hit with sea water and his body began to ascend in the water. It was freakishly cold and it stung a little when he opened his eyes, but he got used to it.

Gale looked around the church. It was an eerie feeling to see the church underwater. Debris floated around, but the structure stayed the same. Still, it felt unnatural to see the cathedral a blue tint. It felt wrong. Gale blinked as a school of fish fluttered past him in their shining group. His eyes hardened and he began to swim. He swam towards to the open exit. He saw that church was grounded. That was new.

 _So, we're not floating underwater like we thought._

He turned his body to see the church. Kardia Cathedral was completely submerged. He looked up to see how low they were. They were deeper than he could imagine, trapped in an underwater chasm. He could see a strong current at the top of the chasm with water churning and debris of the sea flowing with it. Silhouettes of fish and magical creatures alike swum above and below the current.

 _So, he put us deep underground. And, with that current, there's no way of us getting out there. And, even if we did, I know the demon and his army will be waiting for us._

His eyes narrowed.

 _So, basically, we're on a time limit no matter what we do. Even so, we have to find a way to get home. But, if we do, the cathedral will be flooded._

He turned back to the cathedral and began to swim.

 _We need to figure something out and fast._

His eyes widened when he saw what was in the cathedral. Three animals had taken to the dome of liquid-fire and prodded it with their muzzles, curious. Two looked similar to horses. Their pelts gleamed in foreign blues and sea greens and violets. The one horse looked bigger than the other. Its hooves had a coating of fins while it looked like it was made of the same membrane as fish fins. Its neck had its own gills to breathe and rather than hind legs, it had a tail like a fish that was strong and flipped occasionally. The other horse was smaller and did not share the same attributes as the first horse. It tread on the ground on all fours with fins on the backs of its front legs. There was a large fin running down its spine and its tail shared fin-like traits as well. Both horses looked like an anomaly as though they truly should not exist. Yet, they fit so well in the water.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Kelpies, or otherwise known as water horses. Each has the ability to swim with two legs and a tail or walk on four legs. Kelpies are said to be the noble steeds of the sea. Even the Loch Ness is a Kelpie. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The third creature did not look like a horse whatsoever. It took Gale a second to even recognize its shape. It was made completely out of water, yet a different water than the sea water surrounding it. It looked like a serpent with two long whiskers glinting in an ethereal emerald. It had fins on the spin of its body as well as its own crown of horns on its head. In a certain light, Gale could see it did have a pair of front and back legs, each one five-clawed. It nosed the liquid-fire, then retracted its muzzle, sneezing. Its green eyes grew even more curious about the dome.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is known as a Sea King. Often loners, Sea Kings are magical creatures who are rumored to protect the creatures of the sea. Some say Sea Kings may be related to dragons. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale slowed in his approach to the haven, but it was too late. The aquatic animals had seen him already. All three of them stared at him sharply. The Sea King let his teeth be known as he curled his lip back to growl at Gale as though giving him an assessment, a warning. Gale bared his own teeth at the challenge, but did not dare try to confront it. He swam to the dome of liquid fire and found himself melding into it. The first thing he heard when he got inside was arguing.

"—nd of story!"

"But, they aren't dangerous! They're friends!"

"And, how would you kno—? _Holy shit_!"

Gale nearly fell on top of Igneel, but stopped himself and rolled his body to the side. He landed awkwardly on his feet and fell to his knees. His bubble mask popped as he panted, dripping wet.

Igneel glared at him. "Dude! Some warning would be nice next time!"

Luna looked over Gale for any injuries. "Are you okay?" she fretted. "What did you see out there?"

Gale sat on the heels of his feet as he combed a hand through his wet hair. "Yeah. Found out we're stuck in the far reaches of an ocean," he muttered. "It looks like he planted us in a chasm. We're not so far deep that the surface isn't impossible to reach, but we're still pretty far down." His eyes hardened. "And, on top of that, there's a current streaming through the top of the chasm. I'm placing my money on the demon and his friends are on the other side of that chasm and he's just waiting for us to figure out how to get by it so he can kill us when we're coming out of it."

"So, we're even more trapped than we were before. _Great_ ," Igneel cheered, sarcastic.

" _Not_ necessarily," Gale contradicted. He pushed back his hair as he began plotting. "Igneel, remember those hunting trips our dads would take, you, Luke, and I on?"

Igneel tipped his head as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Yeah. Those were fun and all, but what's the point here?"

"Think of this demon as bait," Gale proposed. "When our dads were training us on how to get predators to be prey, what did we do?"

Igneel did not have to think hard on that question. "Well, we made ourselves prey. We used ourselves to lure them into a cage. And, once they were caged in…" Things were beginning to make sense to Igneel, and, when they did, he looked at Gale incredulously. "Okay, how are we going to pull the off?" he demanded. "We don't have anything we need to trap a freaking _demon_!"

Luna blinked in her surprise. "Wait. _What_? You want to do _what_?"

"We _do_ have what we need," Gale told Igneel. "I mean look at what we're stuck in. This cathedral was _our_ trap. And, now, it'll be his."

"But, _how_?" Luna pressed.

Gale pressed his hands together to make a finger gun, his pointer fingers lining up. They rested on his lips as he thought things through. "Igneel, you think you can do a big enough fire borderline with the whole interior of the church?"

Igneel had a doubtful look at that. "I don't know. Maybe, but I'd have to really focus. But, if I'm out there fighting, then—"

"Forget about that for a second," Gale implored. "We're going to say you can do it. When you can get the cathedral to be protected, then we move on to the next phase. We have to get past that current and lure him here." He let out an exhale. "But, how are we going to get past it?"

"That's what I've been _trying_ to say!" Luna proclaimed. "There are three friends outside willing to help us!"

Igneel rounded on his sister. "Luna, those _things_ _aren't_ your _friends_!" he huffed. "They're wild animals! They will kill you before you can pet them!"

Luna shook her head vehemently. "They aren't going to kill us!" she countered. "They'll be able to help us!"

"And, how do you know?"

Luna averted her eyes. "I, uh… I can't explain it," she confessed. She looked back at her brother pleadingly. "But, I know they'll help us! Honest!"

"Let's pause the sibling feud for a second," Gale interrupted. He looked at Luna with an arched eyebrow. "So, you're telling me those three animals outside all of this… You _know_ them?"

Luna twiddled her thumbs. "I don't really 'know' them… It's more like I could feel them and they don't want to cause me harm. It's like they want to meet me and I want to meet them.

Igneel threw up his hands. "Well, great! My baby sister thinks she can talk to animals. Nashi and Luke are going to _love_ this!"

Gale raised a hand to Igneel. "Dude, shut it and be a little supportive. She's onto something." He looked back at Luna. "You said those things are friendly?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm. All of them are."

Gale closed his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet and stood up. "Well, okay then." He offered a hand to Luna. "Come on. We can peek outside just to see what's happening."

Luna smiled in relief as she took Gale's hand. "Thank you," she murmured as she stood up.

Igneel shook his head. "This is insane," he muttered.

Luna chuckled. "So is sneaking into Mary Jane's room, Igneel," she sang-sung.

Igneel scowled—it was more of a pout than a scowl—and crossed his arms, looking away. "That's different," he mumbled.

Luna shook her head in amusement as she took off her boots. "I hope Mary Jane doesn't go easy on you," she teased as she placed her boots aside. She began to take off her socks. When she finished with that, she moved to her skirt.

Gale's eyes widened as a blush coat his cheeks. He was quick to turn around. "What are you doing?" he squeaked out by accident.

"Getting out of my clothes so I can go into the water," Luna said as she took off her skirt. She stepped out of it and folded it before laying it gently on the floor. "You got out of your clothes, so it makes sense I do the same." She moved to her jacket and shrugged it off and onto the floor before going to her shirt.

"I mean, maybe you should at least keep your shirt on or something, right?" Gale coughed as his voice grew in pitch. "I mean, we don't want to see you half-naked, right, Igneel?"

Igneel waved away Gale's concerns as he laid himself on the floor with his eyes shut. "She's got a point," he reminded. "More clothes means more drag resistance. Might as well let her strip. Not like either of us are going to look."

"Yeah, but…" Gale struggled for an excuse. "It's, uh… She shouldn't—… I mean…"

"Dude, chill. It's just like a swim suit, right?" Igneel rolled his shoulders and settled into a more comfortable position. "Just watch her back, okay? If these fish think we're food and not friends, I'm making sushi out of them."

Luna placed her shirt on the floor. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," she promised. She was left in just her bra and underwear. It was nothing fancy. Just a plain black and red bra and black panties. She straightened to look at Gale eagerly. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, right, 'go'. Yeah, um, let's do that," Gale stammered.

Luna tried to catch a peek of Gale's face. "Aren't you going to look at me? Shouldn't we wear masks?"

Gale swallowed. "Yeah. Right." He turned around, but his eyes were trying not to look at her. They glanced about, but, at times, they would catch onto Luna's form. His cheeks darkened with a blush.

 _Just calm down. One slip-up and she'll probably hit me. Not only that. Her jackass brother might smell me. I just have to keep calm._

Luna blinked up at him owlishly. "Well? You ready?"

Gale coughed. "Yeah. I'm ready." His eyes faced forward to look at her. His eyes wanted to wander down, but he kept his stare locked on her face. He raised a hand to her face as well as one to his own. " _Būla-köbük_!" he chanted. The bubbly oxygen masks appeared on both Gale and Luna's faces.

Luna turned to Igneel. "We'll be back soon," she promised.

"I'll keep Lance company," Igneel said back. "I hear one scream and those fish are our dinner, got it?"

Luna rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah." She looked at Gale who nodded at her. The two looked at the perimeter of liquid-fire, and, with one swift move, they breached it. Luna flinched as they got outside. The cold water hit her like a train and her immediate reaction to water was to squeeze her eyes shut.

 _I was never too good about opening my eyes underwater. How could I forget that?_

Hands went to her shoulder. "Blondie," came Gale's murmur muffled by the sea. "Open your eyes. You have some friends that want to meet you."

Luna hesitated. Then, she tried to open her eyes. It was difficult and it stung, but she tried hard to at least squint. Everything was blurry and she more saw shapes and colors than anything defined. There was a whinny and she could feel water whip around her as something soft, yet firm brushed against her skin. She tried opening her eyes wider and the focus went in and out. Soon, she began seeing clearer with the shapes and colors forming an actual picture. She witnessed three sets of eyes watching her and none of them were human. Her eyes widened as she took them in. "Oh, _wow_ …"

The Kelpie of four legs whinnied as Luna acknowledged them. It walked closer to Luna and jerked its head and neck up and down, stomping one hoof to express its excitement.

Luna lifted a hand to the Kelpie. "Um… Hello?"

The Kelpie bent forward to sniff Luna's hand. Once it was satisfied, it butted Luna's hand. Luna took that as a sign to stroke the water horse's muzzle. It leaned into her touch and surged forward to nuzzle her face. Luna giggled as it did so.

"It's nice to meet you too, miss," she greeted. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long."

A nose prodded Luna's side.

Luna looked to see the other Kelpie sought her attention. It bowed lowly at Luna's presence as a sign of respect. Luna blinked, then she understood. She bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you too, mister," she greeted formally. She straightened up and her hands went to the muzzle of the stallion Kelpie. The stallion swished his tail in glee at Luna's touch, pressing into her hands for more of her warmth. Luna beamed. "You're so sweet!" She turned back to the mare and put a hand on her muzzle, stroking it. "Both of you," she corrected. She turned her head to smile at Gale. "See? These two are friendly."

Gale smiled back. "I'm sure they are." He pointed upwards. "But, I'm not too sure about the sea snake up there."

Luna tipped her head back to see what Gale was talking about and understood. It was the Sea King. He was coiled above them, floating. His eyes were locked on her and his teeth were displayed, but they were not bared in warning nor in hatred. They were simply there. He looked as though he were assessing Luna, but more so out of curiosity than suspicion. The two Kelpie backed away from Luna as the massive Sea King uncoiled itself to come closer to Luna.

Gale growled as the Sea King came close and made a move to defend Luna when Luna stopped him. "Wait," she murmured. Her eyes connected with the Sea King. "Let him come."

Gale tried to protest. "But—!"

"He won't harm me," Luna assured. "He's not looking to hurt anyone. I know that." Her voice sounded confident. Even with no evidence backing her words, she was sure of them.

Gale growled, but quelled it and moved away from Luna.

The great Sea King stopped before Luna. He hovered over her with his head close to hers. His nose twitched as he took in her scent. Luna allowed him too, never once breaking eye contact. Before long, the Sea King let out a sigh that made the water ripple. Luna was not afraid. She kept looking at him. An odd mixture between a rumbling growl and an exhale came from the Sea King's mouth.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes. I see," she murmured.

Gale blinked in confusion.

 _It's communicating with her. And, she…can understand it?_

The Sea King made the same noise. It spoke to her in its tongue of no words, only a series of growls and grunts mixed in with sighs. And Luna listened to each noise with her eyes glistening in understanding. The conversation came to a close soon enough as Luna swam up to it with her hand extended.

Gale tried to stop her. "Blondie, wait—!"

Luna ignored Gale's call to meet the Sea King. She put a hand on his nose. Her smile became soft and warm. "I see now. You're worried too. For your people. For the ones you care for," she murmured.

The Sea King gave a growl intertwined with an exhale.

"We're on the same side," Luna told him. "You knew that, didn't you? With a demon in your kingdom, you worry for your subjects. Just like with a demon threatening my home, I worry for my family and my friends." She leaned forward for her forehead to touch his nose. "Don't worry. We'll make sure everyone is safe. I promise," she whispered.

The Sea King eyed Luna for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

And Gale could only watch in wonder.

°•°•°•°

"You guys did _what_ now?" Igneel exclaimed.

Gale brushed back his hair with his bubble mask gone while Luna wrung out her hair. "You should've _seen_ her," Gale went on. "She could _actually_ _talk_ to it!"

Igneel looked at his sister in shock. "But, how? I didn't think you could talk to animals!"

"I don't," Luna assured as she fluffed out her hair. "Not really. It's weird. It's like…we come to an understanding. I don't hear voices or anything. We just understand."

Igneel groaned. "I'm not going to even try to understand that. So, can someone just tell me the plan?"

Gale nodded. "It's simple, really," he assured. "So, let's start from phase _one_ …"

°•°•°•°

Igneel panted as he expanded his ring of liquid-fire. His ring moved little by little. It was not fighting him, but more his flames were reacting to how much power he exerted. As he pushed his ring of fire out and out, water left the cathedral. It poured out from the broken windows and the open doors.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _We'll start with cleaning out the cathedral… It'll be tough, but you have to do it, man. Once you've cleaned out most of it, we move on to phase two."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna petted the Kelpies out in the water when she saw a shadow come back. She looked up to see the Sea King moving through the water with recruits of his own. They were by Magic or by nature as they followed after the Sea King.

Luna smiled and swam to greet the Sea King with the Kelpies joining her. She reached for the Sea King's nose and hugged it, petting her thanks.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Phase Two is all Blondie and her friends. That Sea King cares about the sea too. My best bet is he doesn't like the thought of a demon overrunning it with his corruption. So, Blondie, see if the Sea King is willing to join forces with us. If so, he might bring with him some of his own soldiers to help lighten the load."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel floated in the sea with his hands nearly together. He was stripped down to his own boxer briefs and his bubble oxygen mask was on him. He focused hard as sparks of lightning was sent in-between his fingers.

A bolt of lightning shot at his butt and he lost his concentration with a startled cry. He looked back to see the Sea King hiding behind a laughing Luna. Igneel had a tick mark on his temple as he ranted to the Sea King.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _For phase three, Igneel, you have to figure out a way to use that lightning. If all goes well, you're only going to use your lightning to draw the demon down here. He'll take the bait and follow you and the Sea King here."_

" _But, wait… I don't exactly know how to control it."_

" _Well, from what Sea King told Blondie, it'll take less than a minute to get to the surface. He can stall the current for a total of ten minutes before it starts affecting the sea. So, you've got about eleven minutes to figure it out."_

" _Yeah… Okay…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale dug his feet into the ground and his hands onto part of the chasm wall. He gritted his teeth as he dug his hands into the earth before grabbing something. He gritted his teeth to pull at the earth as though yanking it open. It was not an easy feet, but he was creating more and more of a cave by the minute.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Now, for phase four. After the demon is led here, I can shut the door. The Sea King needs to leave me and some his strongest fighters here to fight. I know for a fact when the demon gives chase, he'll bring along some of his servants with him. While the demon follows Igneel, I can shut the door..."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"… _and, from there, it's all up to Blondie to slay him."_

 _Luna looked at Gale in surprise. "What? Why me?" She rubbed her arm. "I thought you both didn't want me involved?"_

" _And, we_ **don't** _," Igneel agreed, glaring at Gale._

" **But** _, things_ **change** _," Gale went on, glaring back at Igneel. "We're going to need Blondie if we're putting down this demon and getting home. She's our only chance."_

 _Igneel huffed and looked away._

 _Luna looked at Gale through uneasy eyes. "What do you want me to do?"_

°•°•°•°

Luna sat next to an unconscious Lance. They had been moved to the altar. She threaded her hands through his hair as she offered him a sad look. "Don't worry, Lance. We'll get you home," she promised.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _You're the one who takes out the demon just like you did in the summit. And you'll bring us back home, while you're at it, and save Magnolia."_

" _I'm not too sure I can do all that. Before was just dumb luck."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel seemed to get used to the idea of mounting a Kelpie. He tried to get on, but each time, he began floating away. At one point, he got on successfully and whooped, accidentally kicking the stallion. The stallion reared his front legs and zipped away. Igneel was promptly thrown off and spun out of control.

Gale smirked as he rode his own shark-like creature. It had triangular teeth and a tall dorsal and pelvic fin opposite of each other with pectoral fins slicked back and sharpened.

Igneel yelled at Gale for his laughter while he tried to swim to his stallion Kelpie that swam around in alarm.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _If that Devil Woman out of all people believed you could take out a demon no problem, then the rest of us believe you. Trust me. She wouldn't have gotten you here or ever talked to you if she felt you were a loss cause. You can do it, Blondie. Just have some faith."_

" _Yeah, okay… I promise I'll do my best. You can count on me."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna continued to toy with Lance's hair when someone called her name. She looked up to see a Gale peering from the wall of liquid-fire at the entrance of the cathedral. He beckoned her.

"Hey, Blondie, can you come here for a second?" Gale requested.

Luna nodded as she stood up, though she did distractedly. "Um yeah, sure."

Gale stepped into the cathedral dripping wet while Luna crossed the cathedral to meet him. Her eyes were on the floor as she greeted him. "What's up?"

Gale softened. "I know this is a lot on you, but—"

"No, no, please don't."

Gale's words stopped when he saw Luna's trembling hands.

"The encouragement isn't necessary," Luna told him. "I can do this. Not even that. I _have_ to do this if we want to go home. I can't afford to have doubts right now."

Gale shook his head, shedding droplets everywhere. "You can drop the tough chick act with me, Blondie," he murmured. "It's just you and me. I'm not going to judge you. At least, not too badly."

Luna smiled a little and slight laughter bubbled out of her.

Gale chuckled. "There's that cute, little laugh and smile," he teased. He tapped Luna's chin and she lifted it to meet his eyes. "Chin up, Blondie. You've got this. Just relax, breathe, and clear your mind."

Luna let out a breath and closed her eyes. "Relax, breathe, and clear my mind," she repeated. She opened her eyes to give Gale a grateful look. "Thanks, Gale."

"Anytime, _principessa_ ," Gale assured. "Just take care of yourself, all right?"

"You too," Luna murmured.

Gale gave a teasing smirk. "What? No kiss goodbye or good luck?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but her cheeks tinged pink. "That was a one-time thing, Redfox. Get over yourself."

Gale took a step towards her, forcing Luna to take a step back. For each step he took closer to her, she took one back to get away. "Come on, Blondie, don't tell me you're too afraid to give your brave dragon some lovin'?"

Luna bumped into something and let out a noise of surprise. She turned her head to see she hit a pillar. Her eyes darted for an escape when she found a gentle hand tip her head back to the front and center.

Intense ruby clashed with nervous chocolate.

Gale leaned against the pillar with arm above Luna's head and his hand still on her chin. He smirked when he saw her gulp. "What's wrong, Blondie?" he asked. "Won't give the big, bad dragon a little loving, _principessa_?"

"I… That is… I just…" Luna stumbled over her words. It was hard to focus with Gale so close to her. "You're…really close," she found herself whispering as she grasped for words.

"And you're really nervous," Gale noted. "I can hear your heartbeat getting faster."

"I, uh… I j-just…" Luna found her mouth dry of literate sentences.

 _What's wrong with me? It's like I can't even think straight._

Gale smirked as he leaned closer. "Did your first kiss do this to you?"

Luna blinked, trying to remember. "I don't…"

"Did he back into a wall?" Gale probed. "Did he do this?"

"I… Wait," Luna said.

Gale leaned even closer so his nose brushed against her. "Did he pause like this? Did you get nervous like this?" he rasped.

Luna felt her eyes begin to close. "No, he… I… Wait…"

"And did you get like this?" Gale breathed. "Did he make you get like this?"

"No," Luna whispered.

Gale gave a breath of a laugh. "Figured the bastard didn't even do it right," he murmured. He pushed himself off the pillar and Luna. He could not help but snicker at her expression. "Think that makes us even for the flirting you were doing earlier and your little striptease," he decided.

Luna blinked her eyes open, though she felt like she was caught in a daze. "I… Wait… What…?"

Gale raised an amused eyebrow. "What? Is the princess a little dazed now?" he jested.

Pink colored Luna's cheeks as she finally realized her situation. Her eyebrows slammed together as her mouth twisted into a frown and a scowl adorned her face. "I really hate you, you stupid jerk," she huffed.

Gale only patted her head. "Nah. You love me, Blondie," he decided. "Now, be a good girl, 'kay? And, stay."

"I'm not a dog, you stupid jerk," Luna muttered, jerking her head away from his touch. "When we get home, you're buying me food."

Gale mocking bowed. "Well, if it's at the humble wish of Her Highness, then I have no choice but to obey her every, last command." He tipped his head up to give her a wink. "Is that to your satisfaction, _principessa_?"

Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, shut up. And what does 'principessa' come from anyways?"

Gale straightened up with a lazy smirk. "It's Stellian for 'princess'. Thought it could suit you well, Blondie."

"Whatever," Luna muttered. "I think 'jerk' suits you just well."

"Aw, come on, Blondie, I could get seriously injured out there and you're going to call me names and give me the cold shoulder?" Gale mock-pouted as he made the motion of a tear running down his cheeks. "You're breaking my heart, _principessa_. I thought we had something."

"You have no heart and we have nothing," Luna grumbled. She upturned her nose at him. "Maybe if I'm lucky, you'll come back with a more gentlemanly attitude like Elvin."

Gale snorted. "Dragons aren't 'cuddly' and 'gentlemanly', sweetheart. And, that's _if_ I come back."

Luna sharply looked at Gale. "Don't say that," she commanded. "You and Igneel are coming back and we'll all go home, just like we planned. We're going to be fine."

"And that's the optimistic princess I captured from her kingdom," Gale grinned. "Keep thinking like that and we'll be home in time for the Harvest Festival."

"E would be so mad if we weren't. She worked really hard on costumes this year," Luna noted, going into thought.

Gale nodded in understanding. "She always was a freak with fashion," he remembered.

Igneel poked his head into the cathedral. "What's going on here? We have to start soon," he commented as he stepped inside.

Luna shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Gale was just being a total pervert," she said offhandedly.

Igneel's eyes snapped onto Gale, suddenly vengeful. " _What_?"

Gale waved his hand dismissively. "Cool it, _Dragqueen_. Your sister ain't my type. Why have her when I could have a tall brunette?" He shot a teasing smirk at Luna. "Besides, she's too much of a princess for this dragon."

Luna puffed her cheeks at Gale. "You're such a jerk!"

Igneel lost his vengefulness to pay attention to his little sister as he approached her. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, mostly," Luna confessed. "But, I have to be confident about this operation. We'll all be fine. And I believe in that and in all of you."

Igneel grinned. "Always the optimist."

"I'm your number one fan," Luna said cheekily. "You're my brother. You're going to do great."

"Just like you, sis," Igneel promised. He pulled her in for a hug and snuggled her into his hold. "You're going to be _awesome_. You're my sister. Nash, Luke, and I will always be your number one fans. We all believe in you and love you."

Luna closed her eyes as she hugged her brother back. "I love you guys too," she mumbled. "Promise me you'll at least _try_ to be careful?"

Igneel snorted a laugh. "Yeah, 'careful' and 'Fairy Tail' doesn't mix, but we can try," he joked. He pulled away to kiss Luna's forehead, then pulled back to smile at her. "Don't worry," he soothed. "Just think about all the food we'll be eating when this is over."

"Is that what you normally do?" Luna wondered.

"No," Gale cut in. "All he thinks about is how much he can piss off the Devil Woman when he finishes his job."

"No, I don't," Igneel retorted. "I think mainly about food and what souvenir to get from the job! And…"—a sheepish expression crossed his face—"maybe I think about MJ a little…"

Luna laughed. "You weirdo," she teased. A sudden chill racked her spine and she shivered.

Igneel was fretting. "You cold? Here. Let me help." He warmed up his hands and rubbed up and down Luna's shoulders and arms.

Luna offered him a chattering smile. "Thanks. It's just a little cold down here, I guess. But, I'll get over it."

Gale jerked his head to their clothes near Lance. "Wear my jacket," he offered. Though, it was more like a command. "It's a lot warmer than yours. Especially after Igneel dried all our stuff."

"And, put on my scarf too," Igneel ordered. "It'll help keep you warm."

Luna nodded. "Thank you both." She glanced back at Lance. "I'll use the rest of the clothes to keep Lance warm." Her eyes softened in sadness as she looked at him in his unconscious state. "He's going to need help when he gets home. I've tried to heal him, but it's different. I don't know how, but I know I can't heal him right now."

"We just need to make sure he's safe," Gale grunted. "We shouldn't have let him fall back asleep when he woke up. If he wakes up again, keep him away. He needs to stay awake as long as he can until we get home and Granny or Aunt Wen takes a look at him. We can't risk him slip into a coma."

Luna turned back to the two boys and nodded. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen," she promised. "Now, you two get to your positions. Please protect the Sea King and his people. He promises to do the same to you."

Igneel nodded. "We will. You can count on it. You protect yourself too."

"I will."

Igneel moved away from Luna and began to go back towards the exit. "Come on, man. Let's get to some demon hunting," he called.

Gale's eyes were locked on Luna, but to Igneel, he shouted, "I'll be right there." The second Igneel crossed the wall of liquid-fire, Gale stepped closer to Luna. "I want you to know how stupid I still think you are for coming to this church," he said, blunt.

"I'm glad to think you think I'm just a dumb blonde," Luna muttered.

"I wasn't finished yet," Gale continued firmly. "You might be stupid, but you're brave. Like I said, for the Devil Woman to get you here and want you here, it means something. But, it's not just that." His hand raised to thumb her cheek. "I'm still a little angry you put your life in danger and so is your bro, but we'll get over it. We're both glad you're here and safe with us." His eyes hardened. "That being said, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Luna sighed. "We've been over this, Gale," she started.

"Yeah, and you're not listening to me," Gale told her.

"No, you're not listening to _me_ ," Luna argued. "Protecting goes both ways, not just one." She raised a hand to brush his bangs back and gave him a smile. "We all protect each other, okay?"

"I don't need protecting," Gale grumbled. "Your life is way more important than mine."

Luna sighed. "Let's just agree to disagree on this. Besides, every princess needs her dragon, right? Especially when that dragon is supposed to take her out for free food." Her smile twitched into an amused grin. "So, what's a princess to do if her dragon decides to be reckless? Find a new one?"

Gale snickered. "Like anyone would take you on, Blondie. You're lucky I thought about kidnapping you. No sane guy would consider marrying you!"

Luna looked like she physically restrained herself from harming him. "I'm going to overlook you being a jerk right now because we have to be serious," she said through gritted teeth.

Gale smirked, amusement in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Your Majesty," he jested. He let go of her to walk back to the exit. "See ya soon, Blondie!"

Luna's eyebrows came together in worry. "Be careful! Protect each other!" she shouted.

Gale only raised a hand to show he heard her.

Luna sighed as Gale disappeared out of the cathedral. "Well, that's that, I suppose." She turned her back to walk to the cathedral. Once she got there, she sat by Lance and put a hand on his forehead.

 _He seems like he has a slight fever when the rest of his body is freezing cold. I need to keep him warm._

Luna got together the rest of the clothes and laid them on Lance. Once Lance was situated, she found Gale's jacket. She slipped in on her and found it fitting her loosely. Still, surprise wound around her.

 _It's so big and warm._

Her nose dipped down to smell it.

 _And, it smells just like him._

Her hands grabbed Igneel's scarf to wrap it around her neck. She, then, laid herself near Lance and snuggled close to him, trying hard to keep him warm and comfortable. Her eyes did not shut. No. They were wide awake in worry and in prayer.

 _Please, you two. Do your best. And, whatever happens, we can't forget…the ones we're fighting for._

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Looks like this is going to be the last stand of Fairy Tail from on land to under water! To find out what happens next time, tune into _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna bursts onto the stage. "Hello, everyone! It's time for our Fairy Lesson!" She jumps up and catches onto something, wriggling a little as she tries to yank it down. "Today, we'll be talking about…!" She yanks down the blank board and rushes off screen. A flick is heard and a projection maps itself onto the board. It shows a busy marketplace that has melded itself into a city. Chibi-Luna comes out with a clicker excitedly. "...Malba City, the market city!" she finishes. "Malba City is really close to the Mikage Forest, actually, meaning it's closer to the western border of Fiore right by the sea! It might be a _bit_ small for a city, but _everyone_ knows if you ever want to get anything, go to Malba City! It has _thousands_ of things no one even knew existed from other lands!"

Chibi-Luna presses the clicker and shows a slide of the busy market place once more. You could see all walks of life, from the dark-skinned to the light, from male to female, from honest man to thief—they were all amongst each other. "Rumor has it Malba City was about to become a sacrificial city to a group called Avatars back when my Mama and Papa were younger. But, Fairy Tail kicked major ass and saved the day!"

A sly smirk. "What did I tell you about swearing, _principessa_?"

Chibi-Luna yelps and jumps back when she realizes Chibi-Gale is right behind her. "Ga-Ga-Gale!" she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Chibi-Gale shrugs and casually moves closer to Chibi-Luna. "Don't know. Got bored," he drawled.

Chibi-Luna tries to recompose herself. "Well, if you're going to stay here, then you have to sit and wait until I'm finished with my Fairy Lesson," she negotiated.

Chibi-Gale chuckles. "Blondie, you know I'm an impatient man," he reminds her. "Ditch the lesson. Come have fun with me. I'll make it worth your while," he sing-songs.

Chibi-Luna vigorously shakes her head as she tries to step back. "No," she refuses. "You just stay away from me and let me finish—!"

Chibi-Gale ignores her as he scoops her up over his shoulder. "Glad you see it my way, Blondie! Let's go get some food!" he cheers.

Chibi-Luna blushes madly and beats on Chibi-Gale's back. "Put me down!" she whines. "Someone help me! He's kidnapping me before I can even announce the newest episode!"

Chibi-Gale groans and turns around to look at you, "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **THE FINAL BATTLES OF DRY LAND AND UNDERWATER!** " He whirls around. "Let's go, Blondie!" he crows as he speeds away.

Chibi-Luna comically cries, waving her hands frantically as Chibi-Gale runs towards the horizon. " _Ah_! Someone _save me_!"

Happy appears on the screen, fluttering his wings. He is barely holding in his laughter. " _Oooo_! Natsu's not going to like this!"

* * *

 **Voices of New Character in Order of Appearance**

Kimberly Brooks as Brika Sterling-Armstrong

Shemar Moore as Angelo Sterling


	18. Adventure 018

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Luna gatecrashed in on the fun at the cathedral, but plans didn't go all her way. Not when she nearly had to choose between two boys important in her life. But, Gale decided he would go it alone and fight Lance—I mean, the demon—I mean…Lance? Looks like two captains might not be better than one in this situation. Who knew sibling rivalries existed? I guess more of a one-sided rivalry and Brika isn't going down without a fight. Back to the cathedral, Luna tapped into her powers and healed Igneel. Is that great news or what? But, looks like she's still out of the fight as Igneel takes on the demon himself in an epic new move called the Thunder Rose, using both Rainbow Fire and Lightning! Huh. Like father, like son, right? But, things backfire when the plan works too well and forces the demon out. Good, right? I thought so too until the demon flooded the cathedral and left Igneel, Lance, Gale, and Luna in a little bubble underwater. How will they fight now? Back in Magnolia, Natsu showed off his other form: Etherious King Mode. He took out the curse about to rain down on Magnolia—what a move! But, looks like today is the day of backfiring as Natsu couldn't control his power still and had to be knocked out. Things underwater are going okay as Gale ventures out to learn the cathedral is deep underwater and they have three guests outside wanting to meet them. Luna greets our new friends the Kelpies and the Sea King and, with their help, Gale puts his plan on trapping the demon into action. After Luna and Gale shared their heart-to-heart, Gale and Igneel left Luna to look after Lance to start preparations for their last battle.

 _Please, you two. Do your best. And, whatever happens, we can't forget…the ones we're fighting for._

We're praying for you guys! Hey, where _is_ Jay exactly…?

* * *

Gale emerged out of the wall of liquid-fire with his Bubble-Mask Charm. He swam out easily, looking for his steed for this battle. The odd shark swam to meet him, then circled so Gale could mount it. He did so swiftly and the odd shark swam forward through the army of fish and aquatic life alike. It went beside Igneel's steed for this battle. It was a Kelpie, a stallion, who had no issue with keeping Igneel on its back without a saddle.

Igneel looked at Gale. "You ready?"

Gale pounded his fists together. "Underwater fights aren't exactly my specialty. Earth and water just don't mix. But, I'll kick ass any day if it means one more day of being in Fairy Tail," he said proudly.

Igneel grinned as he looked back at the watery sky. "Yeah. Same here," he murmured.

 _Fairy Tail, my friends, my family, MJ… Grandpa Igneel… Granny Layla and Grandfather Jude… Are all of you watching me? Will you all be there for me?_

Igneel looked down when he felt a burning sensation on his chest. It was a pleasant burn, but still a burn, nevertheless. His Magic Circle glowed in his skin like a heartbeat. The symbol in the center of the Magic Circle had changed from his normal one. It shared the same draconic head as Natsu's Magic Circle did with eyes glowing in gold. It pulsed once, twice, and Igneel could feel the rumbling growl that sounded like a volcano about to burst. Then, it all disappeared, the circle, the symbol, the sound.

Igneel's smile widened.

 _So, you really are living inside me. And my flames… They aren't just mine. They're yours too, Grandpa Igneel._

He closed his eyes in prayer.

 _Please, let my fire be as brilliant as yours, Grandpa Igneel. And let your star, Granny Layla, be the one that guides me. In the name of my father, Natsu Dragneel, and my mother, Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, I beseech you._

"Yo, Dragqueen," came a lazy drawl. "You done praying yet?"

Igneel opened his eyes to spare Gale a raised eyebrow. "What's so wrong about praying? Gotta have belief somewhere."

Gale shrugged. "Religion ain't my style," he grunted. "You're just like me, huh? Praying to our ancestors to watch over us on this fight. I know they're watching me right now, judging my every move." He looked down at his chest with a smirk. "Ain't that right, old-timer?" Gale's black Magic Circle pulsed like a heartbeat in the skin of his chest. The symbol in the middle of the Magic Circle had changed to the same draconic symbol as Gajeel's Magic Circle. Its eyes glowed emerald as the sound of grating metal mixed with an unruly snarl filled Gale's ears. The Magic Circle pulsed once, twice, before everything disappeared.

He closed his eyes.

 _You can't inherit the power of a dragon, but you…_

"… _can damn well know your grandpa is gonna be judgin' you from his grave, you got that, pipsqueak?"_

 _Gale opened his eyes to see he was no longer in the water. He was not about to head into battle. He was not with Igneel. The cathedral was gone. He was on a mountain with his father. Gajeel overlooked the valley below their perch with his arms crossed and his mouth twisted in a serious frown._

" _Dragon Slayer Magic is a gift and a curse to anyone who's dumb enough to learn it," Gajeel grunted. "People treat us like saviors, but we ain't. All we are are the products of those stupid dragons who took us in and gave us a family we could stand by. Metalicana may be have been a little shit of a father, but he was a damn good one. He taught me this Magic. He taught me to survive, to hunt, and to care. Took me a while to get all of it down, but I did it. And I know he's proud of me for it. Just like I'm proud of your siblings. And, just like I'm proud of you."_

 _The wind ruffled, shuffling through Gajeel's mane of black hair._

" _You didn't meet the bastard, but you're still his grandkid," Gajeel explained. "You've got some of him in you too, even if it doesn't feel like it. Doesn't matter if you can't connect to metal or iron. You connect to the earth, the root of it all. And, through that, you can connect to him. You are the grandkid of Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, and the son of Gajeel Redfox, the Black Steel of Fairy Tail." He glanced at Gale and his piercing ruby eyes were intense with urging. "And don't you_ **ever** _forget that."_

Gale smiled.

 _I know you're watching, Grandpa and all of my ancestors. So, keep watching. I'm going to make all of you proud today._

Gale opened his eyes and he, too, looked at the watery sky. "Now," he said lowly, "it's time to slay a fucking demon."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale turned his eyes to Igneel and nodded. "I'll be down here with the second wave of reinforcements," he assured. "We'll make sure nothing happens to Lance or Luna. Just make this operation short and sweet."

Igneel looked at Gale and grinned. "You can count on it," he promised.

Gale rubbed the neck of his odd shark. The shark sighed out bubbles as it swam away from the front lines and headed to join the second defense. Gale felt a solemn frown on his face.

 _Everything is going into place. From what Blondie tells me, the Sea King will drive a half of its forces to the front with additional forces joining once they get past the current. From here, I've been given command of the second defense and, according to the Sea King, this shark is regarded highly as a deadly fighter and will protect me. Once the demon and his forces are within our reach, we strike. After the demon is lured in, then it's my turn to head inside the cathedral and shut the doors from within and seal it off. If we win, we all go home. And, if we don't…_

His eyes darkened.

 _Then, we'll die knowing it was in Fairy Tail's honor._

°•°•°•°

Igneel adjusted himself on the Kelpie. It was more out of nerves than necessity. He looked at the Sea King. "I'm ready whenever you are," he promised.

The Sea King spared Igneel a glance. His lips curled into a growl and he tried to communicate with Igneel.

It took Igneel a second to understand what he was missing. "Oh, right." He patted the neck of the Kelpie. "We have to drop back into the center, buddy. We aren't front lines, yet."

The Kelpie neighed as it turned tail and dropped back into the army of fish. It found its place with plenty of fighters willing to defend it and its cargo from harm. Igneel stroked the neck of the Kelpie to calm it and him.

 _We're almost about to begin._

The Sea King's eyes turned back to the top of the chasm. He parted his jaws to let out a roar that made noise in the ocean. It was not as much as a war as it was a song all the creatures of the sea could hear. They responded to their king in equal song, singing their devotion to the cause, to their home, and their desire to fight.

Igneel's Kelpie reared its front legs and whinnied its song, supporting its Royal Highness.

°•°•°•°

Gale and his odd shark snuck into a cave he dug up himself. They nestled into the small cave as the creatures of the sea joined their king in revolutionary song. Gale's hands tightened on the fin of the shark.

 _It is now that the first battle begins. It'll determine whether we go home or we go down fighting._

°•°•°•°

The Sea King stopped his song as he coiled his body. With a snarl, he sprung forward at an immeasurably speed. Igneel's steeds followed after the great Sea King with the rest of the aquatic army swimming after them. The Sea King began to spiral into upwards circles. The fish at its command followed his movement and went into a spiral. Soon, a tornado of fish swarmed in the water and churned the sea with their songs of battle. Igneel was in the middle of it all. He was not swirling around like the others. He and his Kelpie stallion kept climbing as the tornado spiraled upwards.

 _We can do this. We'll win this._

The Sea King saw the ocean current. He opened his mouth and, rather than a roar, sound waves came from his mouth. The sound waves hit the ocean current and it was magical to see the current split itself into two. A pass was forged and the current would not dare to intercept them. The Sea King emerged from the pass first with his loyal subjects spiraling after him. Igneel and his Kelpie continued to swim to the top. His eyes sharpened once he crossed the pass and saw what was going on. Already the battle between the Sea King and the demon's forces had started. The Kelpie broke off from the main forces and went close to the reefs that had made a home atop of the chasm. There, Igneel and the Kelpie watched as their allies fought tooth and fin against familiars. The Sea King himself was taking on the brunt of it, lashing away familiars and biting at others.

Igneel scoured the battlefield for Forneus.

 _Where is he? He should've made an appearance by now._

That was when Igneel saw the shadow.

His eyes widened.

The Sea King batted away another familiar when he, too, took notice to the rather large shadow. He looked up and snarled at it. There was Forneus in all of his glory. He was not a pretty demon, not in the slightest. He was a sea serpent combined with the attributes of a shark and his size evenly matched the Sea King's size, though Forneus could be a bit bigger. He had arms with four webbed hands and claws on each. Four fins each lined his arms. They did not look so much as finds as they did blades. His scales were a murky blue with a long, orange dorsal fin running from the top of his head and all the way down to his coiled body and tail. His teeth were rose upon rose of sharp triangles with blood smeared upon them. Two sets of eyes gleamed as they clashed with the Sea King. Forneus chuckled.

" _SSSSSSSSSSo_ , the great king _decccccccccided_ to come out and play," Forneus noted. He gave a mock-bow. "I am humbled, Your _Majesssssssssty_. _Tisssssssss_ a great honor to meet a myth _ssssssssssuch_ as you."

The Sea King only snarled back words.

Forneus continued to chuckle as he straightened. "Very well then, Your _Majesssssssssty_. I have work to do, _sssssssso_ _let'ssssssss_ make _thissssssss_ short, hmm?"

And Sea King and the demon raced to each other for a battle to the death.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 018**

 _The Final Battles of Dry Land and Underwater_

水中または土地で！人間と悪魔の最終戦！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Oomph_!" came Angelo's cry. He found himself slammed into the earth and made a small dent in the road from it all. He got up, getting rid of the dirt and debris on him. He looked up in fear as Brika moved for him and scooted back. "Bree, _please_ , don't do this!" he begged. "We're on the same side here! We've _always_ been on the same side!"

Brika only slashed her sword in the air. "Oh, please. We never on the same side, baby brother," she sneered. She loomed over him with piercing eyes. In one scoop, she grabbed Angelo by his neck and lifted him off the ground. For a woman of her stature versus a man of his, it would seem impossible. But, she did it. "Not when you chose the life of some _Magus_!" she insulted. She threw Angelo away from her with a grunt.

Angelo tumbled onto the ground, rolling. He coughed as he pushed himself up to all-fours. "I'm sorry," he wheezed. "I know how you feel about Magic, but not all Magic is bad, Bree." He was about to look up when a heel dug into his side and kicked him away. He lay on his side, groaning as he looked at his side. A bruise was forming.

"All Magi are the enemy," came a snarl.

Angelo looked up to see Brika looking down on him in her normal, coldhearted stare.

"You think your side is on the side of justice?" Brika sneered. "Dogs of the Council, slaves of the country, and traitors to us all— _that_ is what you are."

Angel coughed as he scooted back. "We _help_ people, Bree," he tried to explain. "We try to make sure situations like what happened with your mom—"

Brika's eyes sharpened. "Don't you _ever_ speak of her, _Magus_!" she snarled. She lifted her sword and swung down, but Angelo held up a hand to catch it.

Angelo's face bled pain. "I know what happened to her wasn't right, Bree! I _know_! But, _no one_ should have to go through that again!"

"And _you_ are _arrogant_ to think it's the Magic Council that will stop things happening," Brika snapped at him. "It wasn't some bandits or rogue Magus that killed her and you know it. It was the Magi in the Council who exploited her! They used her! They took what she had and drove her to a point of insanity! And, then, they took away my mother!" She pressed harder and blood dripped from the blade and Angelo's gloves. "It was Magi like _you_ who treated my people like slaves! Like we weren't worth anything just because we couldn't understand Magic! You exploited us! You felt that you deserved it because of your little Council!"

"Not all of us are that way!" Angelo blurted. "Those knights who did that to your mother are in jail now!"

"Oh, but they should've gotten _far worse_ ," Brika hissed. "They should've known what it felt like to live in fear every day. They should've known what it felt like to be degraded for being this color! They should've known what it felt like to see your own mother defend you when they tried to hurt you in ways you couldn't even _begin_ to understand. They should've known what it was like to have scars on your body that will never heal! Those knights don't deserve just death for what they did to me, to my mother, and to our people. They deserve a fate _worse_ than death."

Angelo's face broke when he saw what was underneath Brika's hard expression. "They do deserve worse," he murmured in agreement. "Not every system is going to have the perfect people behind it, Bree. I can't imagine what you went through when that happened to you and your mom and to your village. I really can't. My mom got married to your dad later and had me. I never went through what you and your dad and your mom went through and I'm _sorry_ , _Bree_. You're my sister. You don't think it upsets me to see you so sad and so hateful? I saw your scars. It was terrible with what happened. But, I want to change that. I want to stop knights from abusing their power. Please, believe me!"

Brika glanced at the Magic Council marking on Angelo's chest and her lips curled with disgust. "So long as you are on the side of Magi and wear that tattoo, you will _never_ be my brother," she snarled lowly at him. She pressed a little more into his hand before she took away her sword. She sheathed and turned away from him. "I'm done here. There's no use of having Magus blood on my sword or my hands. I'm not like the rest of you Magi and have a sick pleasure for blood."

"Bree, _wait_ ," Angelo pleaded.

Brika squared her shoulders. "My name is Captain Brika Sterling-Armstrong, _Captain_. For your own sake, _never_ forget that."

And Angelo lost sight of her as she slipped into the fray.

* * *

Four pegasi pulled a floating carriage with their driver " _hya_ "ing them every so often to push them to their limit. The carriage was for royalty only with the crest of Fiore and the crest of the royal family painted onto each side and the roof of the carriage. Inside the carriage was quite comfortable. It carried the Fioren colors of green, gold, and white. Queen Hisui sat on her own seat with her two protective knights standing on either side of the carriage. The queen watched alongside the window as they passed over land of green and villages with train tracks connecting one to the next. Her jade eyes were dark in solemnity.

 _Something tells me Fairy Tail is in more critical trouble than ever. I still have to watch myself with how much I interact with them and Magnolia. Arcadios told me other towns and guilds thought I was favoring them. I cannot show favoritism._

"Mistress?" came a timid. "Are you…feeling well?"

Hisui looked over at her lady-in-waiting. Madelia had changed since the last anyone had seen her. Her violet hair was still in a bob that was neat and pristine. She wore a clip bearing the crest of her royal status as a lady-in-waiting for the princess. Her dress was the same color of her hair, a deep violet with a bateau neckline that showed her bare shoulders. A lavender mesh cape was flowing behind her and was attached to the wrists of her sleeves. The dress was not terribly long, but still covered her legs. She donned pristine white gloves she made sure never to dirty and bore a necklace with an amethyst gemstone.

⌜ **ROYAL HOUSEHOLD** **OF FIORE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Madelia von Rockford_

 _ **Age**_ _: 22_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Lady-in-waiting_

 _ **Magic**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Likes**_ _: sand-art_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: quiet_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Madelia is one of the kindest souls you'll ever meet! You should see her play harp!_ ⌟

"I'm worried about Magnolia and Fairy Tail," Hisui admitted. "Especially when Draculos told me my goddaughter could be in more severe trouble." She shook her head in amusement. "She's just like her parents."

Madelia brightened. "Oh, yes. Lady Luna seems like she is just the right amount of stubborn and kindness," she commented. She began to dull when she recalled their visit. "I do hope Lady Luna is faring well. If it was not for her, I would not have met you, Mistress."

Hisui remembered and smiled at the memories. "She was so eager about it too," she recalled. "I had to fire my last lady-in-waiting after I caught her selling information about me to the press. I still can't believe Lu called me on my private line only a few people have. I _did_ tell her she could call whenever she wanted, but still. I didn't think she'd be calling me about extending a job offer."

Madelia laughed behind her hand. "Yes. Lady Luna had assured me I would be in the greatest of hands and she was, indeed, correct. I did not think she cared about me at all. I was the one getting her ready to meet Master Borus, at the time."

"Luna doesn't see that," Hisui assured. "She saw a person she cared about needed a home. Fairy Tail and the guards sure each and every girl found their way back home by whatever means." She tilted her head curiously. "Are you sure you wouldn't at least like to visit your home country? I have great relations to the queen in Minstrel. She's been a great mentor to me. I'm sure we could—"

"No, Mistress," Madelia rejected with a shake of her head. "I thank you for the officer, but I prefer my home here. In Minstrel, my home was not a life I would want to return to. I did not have a place to call 'home', if I am to be honest."

Hisui softened. "Very well then. Like all of those who work at the castle, your stay and its duration are your choice, Maddie. You may go and come as you please. If you would like to visit somewhere, please, let me know. I'll have a horse and a knight at your disposal," she promised.

Madelia blushed and dipped her head. "You are too kind, Mistress," she murmured. "I thank you for your offer. However, for now, I must decline."

Hisui nodded and opened her mouth to say something when a voice called to her. It was a knight at the front of the carriage with the driver. He had opened the window to speak to Hisui. "Your Highness, we are flying over the Northern Forest of Fiore," he announced. "We have seen a steady stream of civilians traveling from the northern forest and to the evacuation center."

Hisui nodded. "Take us down there. I have already informed the mayor and the guild master of my arrival."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The driver steered the pegasi to the east and they whinnied as they did. Hisui and Madelia watched as they circled to the east. They were both surprised when they saw people marching from Magnolia and filing into the evacuation center. With a closer look, Mages of Fairy Tail and those able were helping keep the civilians under control. There were only a few civilians who grew hysterical and worried for their home, but, for the most part, everyone kept their worrying under control. The carriage came closer to the forest center and descended. The people looked up in awe as they saw the royal carriage and pegasi. The pegasi flapped their wings and their legs churned as they gently hit the ground. The carriage followed after with a slight bump and the pegasi kept galloping until they broke into a canter, then a steady trot. They rounded on the evacuation center and stopped in front of it. The evacuation center was not above ground. It was below it with a ramp going down to the metal doors.

Mayor Elric came out to greet the carriage and pegasi that stopped to the side of the evacuation center, him and his executive assistant. He watched as the footmen opened the door for the queen and her lady-in-waiting and gave a respective bow with his assistant. "Your Majesty and her lady, we welcome you to Magnolia Town," he greeted with a cough. "Though, I hoped your visit would be under better conditions."

Hisui had her personal knight help her out of the carriage and onto the ground. She gave Mayor Elric a smile. "You may rise, Mayor Elric," she allowed. "I, too, had hoped to visit Magnolia Town on better conditions, but that could not be." She stepped closer to the risen mayor and his assistant with Madelia following her. She nodded at the assistant with a warm smile. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Kenya," she greeted. "Crocus-born and top of her class—very impressive, wouldn't you say, Lady Madelia?"

Madelia nodded. "Yes, Mistress, impressive indeed."

Kenya looked like she was torn in awe and in surprise the queen knew her name. "I, uh, well…" She bowed her head. "Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty, My Lady."

"Only giving credit where credit is due," Hisui dismissed. She turned to the mayor as her smile twisted into a frown. "Now, Mayor Elric, please explain to me the situation here."

Mayor Elric coughed. "Yes, Your Majesty. As recent events, an infestation of horrid creatures overtook my town. Guild Master Erza and her Mages have taken to fighting them themselves as well as defeating the source of what brought them. Per agreement, I have evacuated all civilians out of Magnolia and into the evacuation center." He looked at his people trickling with Mages and others alike helping them. He watched one Fairy Tail member stop as a civilian kept coughing into their handkerchief. Alan saddened. "However, our civilians are falling sick and more and more by the minute," he informed. "Any medical staff that could risk leaving the hospital have come with supplies and have been attending to the sick patients, but it's no use."

Hisui sighed. "I see then," she murmured. "If it is all right, I would like to see these sick patients."

Madelia's eyes widened. "Mistress, the lieutenant general wouldn't—!"

"The lieutenant general will get over himself," Hisui said firmly. "I am going to go and support my people."

Madelia softened and nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Hisui turned to the mayor and Mayor Elric nodded. "This way, please."

°•°•°•°

The group was stopped at dual doors where nurses were handing out medical masks. One of the nurses took a look at the group, he bowed lowly. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. My Lady, and Mayor Elric. Per procedure, the doctors have insisted anyone entering the evacuation center wear medical masks."

Hisui nodded. "Thank you. We will do as the doctors instruct."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The process did not take long. The medical masks were distributed and put on with ease. The nurses bowed as one of them opened the door and gestured for them to enter. The mayor and his assistant went in first before a knight followed them. Hisui and Madelia came in with a knight following them. Hisui stepped out to see the evacuation center—

—and was completely taken back.

The evacuation center was a few stories deep and looked more like a reception hall than anything. Each family had been given their own mats, blankets, food, and drinks rationed out for however many members. But, that did not shock Hisui. What did shock Hisui were the number of sick among the ranks of the well. A nurse was holding a crying baby while the baby's father lay in a feverish sleep. A family of five were huddled together, though the youngest daughter was coughing. A team of doctors and his assistants were restraining an elderly man who was convulsing and pleading for help. Where doctors and nurses and assistants fell short, people were given five-minute training to help those ailed with sickness.

Hisui's eyes saddened as she befell a little one hugging her Saint Bernard as her elder sister lay still, sweating buckets.

 _More than a third of the people are sick and more and more grow sick by the second. What is happening? Why these innocent lives?_

Her eyes hardened.

 _I will do whatever I can to help these people. But, Lucy, when I find you, I hope you have an explanation to all of this._

* * *

 _RIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIING._

A pale hand picked up the Communications Lacrima and placed it to their ear. "State you name, rank, and business," came a soothing greeting.

" _Councilman, this is Rand Brooks, knight of the Third Anti-Magic Unit under Captain Angelo Sterling's command. Sir, I have terrible news_ ," came the voice of a distressed knight. " _We have met resistance in front of Magnolia Town. Currently, the Third Anti-Magic Unit of Fiore is engaged in combat with the Wisteria First Guard Division. Captain Sterling-Armstrong and her men refuse to back down, sir. And, our captain has been severely assaulted by her!"_

"Has he now?" came a sly inquiry. "So, their sibling feud continues. Interesting."

" _Councilman, sir, we request back-up for this_ ," Knight Brooks tried. " _Perhaps we could require aid from the Fifth_ —"

"Denied."

There was spluttering. " _B-But, Councilman, sir, we can't_ —!"

"Don't worry, soldier, help will be on the way. You can be sure of that."

" _But, sir—!"_

The hand ended the call and set down the Communications Lacrima. A dark figure looked outside windows, tall and brooding. "Help will certainly be on the way," came a muse. "You are to both ensure Magnolia is safe and sound by the end of this day, by any means necessary. Understood?"

There was rustling in the office.

A smile. "Good. You may go."

And the rustling stopped.

Draculos turned his head to see his office was as empty as ever. He closed his eyes.

 _Now, we wait._

* * *

Gray grunted as he readjusted an unconscious Natsu. "You fat ass. Would it kill you to lay off the meat?" It was him and Gajeel who took to holding up Natsu with his feet dragging on the ground. Happy was scouting the way while Laxus took rearguard.

Gajeel smirked. "Don't tell me you can't handle the weight, Ice Demon," he jeered. "I don't know what Juvia sees in you."

Gray smirked back. "You really want to know?"

Gajeel shot him a glare. "I hate you."

"Feeling is mutual," Gray growled.

Laxus rolled his eyes heavenward. "Would you two stop acting like your kids and start acting like men? I'd like to get back to Fairy Tail without knocking you both unconscious."

"He started it!" Gajeel and Gray exclaimed. They both growled at each other before pointedly glaring away from each other.

Laxus sighed. "Gramps, give me strength," he muttered.

" _Nnngh_ …"

All four froze when Natsu began to stir. They waited in baited breath for him to settle back into slumber. Then, they were on the move.

Gray gave a breath of relief. "Thank _God_. Can't have him waking up on us now when we're so close."

Gajeel had to agree with that. "Yeah. I like kickin' Salamander's ass and all, but not when he's a psycho demon king." His face darkened at the thought. "Even if I went into Dragon Force, he'd still kill me."

Gray looked grave at those words. "I'd have to kick into my Ice Demon Mode if I wanted to stand a chance, but even if I did that…" He looked at Natsu sleeping face with a heavy frown. "I don't think our fight would go down too well," he confessed. "Didn't go well the first time."

Laxus softened. "You were there the first time." It was a simple and delicate fact.

Gray nodded. "Yeah." His mouth dried as he thought back to it. "I wish I wasn't."

" _Natsu_!" It was Lucy's wail. " _You don't have to do this!"_

 _God, I really wish I wasn't there_ , Gray thought. _Those days were a nightmare. That year before, I had been training to finally tune to my Ice Devil Slayer Magic. After the battle against Alvarez and Zeref and Acnologia, both Natsu and I had to face what we actually are. I had used so much of my curse, I turned myself into a half-demon. But, Natsu?_

His eyes darkened.

 _He turned into something worse._

" _Gray_!" came a caterwaul resurrected by memory. " _Erza! Wendy! Get away_!"

Gray closed his eyes as he felt heated flames consume his visions. They were dark flames, flames lusting for vengeance, not justice. He could remember the horrified screams. He could remember the blurry form of a crying, yet firm Lucy as she looked into the blazing forest.

°•°•°•°

" _Lucy, we have to go!" Gray hollered urgently. He sounded desperate. He sounded like he would breakdown._

" _I started my adventure with him," Lucy told him without looking back. "I'm not just going to walk away and leave him, Gray. He can't do this on his own. He's been there for me so many times. And I'll be there for him." Her voice did not waver. She would not turn back in her decision._

" _Lucy,_ **please** _," Gray begged. "Happy's already tried and Charla has to take him back to our fallback position. Wendy went into Dragon Force, but she couldn't talk him down. And Erza…" He flinched as branches nearby fell, their embers scatterings and flames fanning. "Lucy, Erza couldn't even_ **touch** _him and she's_ **Erza** _! What makes you think_ **you** _can do this?"_

" _I don't know if I can," Lucy murmured in admittance._

" _Then, let's go," Gray reiterated. "We have to leave now. I can get you all to safety." He let out a grunt as his hand went to the wound on his arm. His arms had been charred in splotches of black and the world was becoming dizzy. "But, we have to hurry. I'll come back and freeze him. He might be able to melt my demon ice, but it's a bitch to melt."_

 _Lucy shook her head. "Gray… I'm not coming back with you."_

" _Lucy, don't be stupid! We have to go!"_

 _Lucy turned her head to show Gray her pure smile, chocolate eyes shining in tears. "Please, Gray. Make sure everyone is okay. I'll be back with Natsu soon." And she turned back to the burning forest before her and sprinted into it._

" _Lucy!" Gray howled. "_ **Lucy** _!"_

°•°•°•°

Gray's eyes opened, but his face was broken. He looked haunted at the memories.

 _I remember that day so clearly. I was pushed to my absolute limit with my curse and even I couldn't put a scratch on him. But, Lucy…_

He could see her angry pout as he ruffled her hair.

 _Just, man. You had no fear in your eyes when you ran in. to the fire. You just…did it. You went in there to help the person you cared about. I just remember the look you had on your face when we found you and him._

°•°•°•°

 _The focus shifted on a burnt clearing. Trees had been cut down through brutal force and used as firewood, charred and dead. An eerie gray was cast over the land. The vibrant colors of green and wild reds and golds had been dulled into blacks and grays. Smoke and residue embers shifted in the air and created a toxic smell that made you want to cover your nose and get the Hell out of Dodge. But, Gray slunk his way through the burnt forest surrounded the clearing and watched two of his friends._

 _Lucy was on the ground. Her shirt was burnt and claws had torn through it to expose her chest and bra. Her keys and whip had been placed at the border, so she was virtual unarmed. The ribbon in her hair had fallen and her hair flowed down her back._

 _Natsu was clinging to her in his scales and claws as he whispered things. His forehead rested on Lucy's chest and tears could be seen streaming down his cheeks as he whispered apologies into her skin._

 _Gray watched from his perch as Lucy threaded her fingers through Natsu's hair. Her smile was soft and warm. It showed no sign of being halfhearted or force. It was genuine. And her eyes held no fear. Her eyes looked down at Natsu in that Lucy-way she would get when she found Natsu endearing (and Gray would fail to understand why)._

°•°•°•°

"Hey. We're here."

Gray woke up from his reminiscing to see it was Laxus who grunted it. They were not at Fairy Tail, They were at a simple butcher shop that was abandoned. Laxus opened the door with no problem and allowed Gajeel and Gray to enter with Natsu and Happy. Once they did, Happy led the way to the back of the butcher shop, behind the counter. Everyone followed to the back room where Happy pulled open another door to the freezer room. Laxus stepped into the freezer room first to shift aside boxes on the floor. There lay a door on the floor. Laxus pressed a hand on it and, within seconds, Freed's ruins glowed.

" _Recognized. Fairy Tail Member: Laxus Dreyar. Codename: Raijin, the Thunder God. Class: S. Status: active_ ," came Freed's voice.

 _HSSSSSSSS._

The door cracked open with the hatch summoning itself. Laxus pulled back the hatch and the door to reveal a set up spiral stairs. Torches automatically lit themselves to reveal the dungeon-esque stairwell. It was not dank, but the dark stone made anyone wary of going downstairs.

"This'll lead straight to the basement," Laxus informed as he stood up. "Both of you need to take him straight to the confinement area before he wakes up. Call Erza the second he's put in a cell and make sure it's Lucy he sees." He looked at Happy. "If you feel like it, you can stay with him."

Happy nodded. "Aye," he mumbled.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you're not coming with us?"

"Because I'm not," Laxus verified.

"And, just where do you think you're going?" Gray probed.

Laxus began to walk away from them. "I'm going back out on the streets," he informed. "Something tells me my demon of a wife is out there and she's bringing home my butterfly."

Gajeel looked disbelieving. "How the Hell could you know that?"

Laxus paused at the freezer door. He tapped his head as he glanced back with a smirk. "It's called God's Intuition, _Black Steel_. I already let Erza know the situation." He looked at Natsu. "Make sure he's okay. He doesn't need to be traumatized again." And he walked out.

Happy flapped his wings. "We better get Natsu into a cell," he mumbled. He fluttered down the steps.

Gajeel adjusted Natsu. "Don't you dare lose control, Salamander," he grunted as he and Gray worked as a team to get Natsu down the steps. "We'll pull you right back from the edge if we have to."

* * *

Nashi continued to wipe Lucy's forehead as Lucy mumbled incoherent words. "That's it, Mama, just rest," she soothed.

Luke put his hands down with a ragged sigh. "I've done all I can to calm her down, but it's barely working. Whatever's eating at her isn't Magic."

Nashi's eyebrows furrowed.

 _Could it be…? I mean, this could be just like Zagan all over again. But, we defeated him, right? So, how…? Unless another demon was given his task. But, then… How…?_

"How is she doing?"

Nashi looked up to see Erza looking at Lucy with sad eyes. She sighed as she looked back at her mother. "Not too well," she confided. "Nothing anyone can do will heal her."

Erza nodded sagely. "With those things still out there and a demon among us, no one will be able to heal," she said. "But," she added, "thanks to your father and Gajeel and Laxus, we were able to at least stop one of the sources."

Luke was interested at that. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me," Erza instructed. "Lucy will be coming to. This is something I want both of you to see, even if it is against your parents' wishes." Her hands went to Lucy and scooped her into her arms, carrying her like the stereotypical groom would hold his bride.

Luke helped Nashi stand. "Where are we going?" he questioned.

"To the basement," was all Erza gave them as she walked away with Lucy.

Luke and Nashi exchanged looks, but their eyes firmed with determination.

°•°•°•°

Going to the basement was a slow but easy feat. They had to maneuver through sick beds and guild mates and Nashi had to take it easy as she grunted with aggravating her wounds. They walked down the steps at an unhurried pace and made it to the basement. There, they walked down the hall. They went past the archives and the recreation room and a few storage rooms as well as a few bunkers. They made it to the end of the hall where a door and an elevator was left and nothing else. Erza adjusted Lucy to press the button to the elevator.

 _DING_.

The elevator parted its jaws. Erza went in first with Luke and Nashi following her in. Once they were secure, Erza pressed a button labeled **CA**. The elevator doors shut.

Luke looked at the all the buttons of the elevator in slight confusion. "I didn't know we had so many floors underneath Fairy Tail."

"I didn't even know we had an elevator," Nashi muttered. "Does everyone know this?"

"Only those myself or the previous master appointed," Erza explained vaguely. "What you are about to see is top-secret. You may not repeat what you see or hear while you are here. This is a verbal nondisclosure agreement. I have brought you here on my behalf. No one may take the blame besides myself and I will make that clear. But, should you repeat or refabricate anything you have heard or seen here to anyone in this guild or outside it, know you will be under intense punishment."

"It's _that_ serious?" Nashi asked, surprised.

Erza nodded. "Aye. It is. Later, I can tell you which Mages have knowledge of this information. But, just know—"

 _DING._

The elevator jolted as it came to a stop.

"—even the information you are about to witness, they have no knowledge about. What you are about to see stays within your family as well with Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Charla, Laxus, and Mira. No one else may know about this." And Erza stepped out of the elevator.

Luke and Nashi exchanged looks, uneasy and questioning, but ultimately made the decision to get out of the elevator. It was nothing much. Just a blank lobby with a solid door leading to somewhere. The light turned on at their entrance, but that was all. They stopped as Erza stopped before the door.

"Luke, would you mind getting the door? Nashi, you can lean on me for the time being," Erza instructed.

Both siblings listened to their master as Luke to Nashi to Erza before heading to the door. He touched the doorknob and twisted it, opening it up for all of them to pass through.

And he and Nashi were in shock at what they saw.

Erza stepped forth without hesitation. "Come," was all she uttered.

The two did, but slowly and not without looking at everything. Torches lit up as they passed to reveal the true darkness of the lair they found, but they were poorly lit. Puddles had formed with dripping coming from the cracks. Stone was hard-pressed together to make such a dungeon, but, somehow, it did not feel like natural stone. It felt like something different entirely. Even the doors bolted to the walls were of a different material than metal.

"What…is this place?" Nashi whispered. "It's like a dungeon."

"Or a prison," Luke theorized as he helped Nashi walk.

"And, both of you would be correct," Erza confirmed. "When the third Fairy Tail building was built after the Alvarez War and battle against Acnologia, this was put underground for matters of precaution. With a little help, this was turned into the guild confinement area, a place where even a Wizard Saint would struggle to get out."

Nashi's eyes widened. " _Whoa_ ," she breathed. "Even a Wizard Saint? But…how is that possible? And, why?"

"I cannot give you all the answers you want," Erza regarded gently. "But, this confinement area will only respond to authorized members of the guild. Should a prisoner try to escape, they cannot find the exit. Levy and Freed have combined an Infinity Jinx along with the Labyrinth Jinx. Should a prisoner escape—"

"They'll be stuck in an infinite labyrinth," Luke completed, sounding impressed. "That's genius."

Erza nodded. "We _do_ have our fair share of geniuses in the guild," she acknowledged. "Within each prison cell differs, but most have the same. Within each cell is another cage we house criminals. Some are given hay to sleep on, others cots. Even if the criminal knows Earth Magic, they cannot get through this stone. We've personally had Jura try to escape and he verified it is impossible for him to work the earth."

Luke hummed thoughtfully. "So, you used an alien earth and metal to house criminals and they are somehow anti-Magic."

"Anti-Ethernano," Erza corrected. "We don't like to use these prisons, but they have house a few criminals in the past." Her eyes softened as she looked down at Lucy. "And, now they're housing a few of our guild mates."

Luke looked somber at that while Nashi grew in alarm. "Wait. Just hold on a second. Does that mean—?"

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

The group slowed to a stop as they heard sobbing and banging from cells coming faintly. As they approached the noise and more torches lit, they could see the commotion.

Nashi and Luke had to stop from the shock.

There, laying against a cell door, was a disheveled Juvia. She was a mess of tears and incoherent words as Gray comforted her. His eyes were torn into pain as he heard the banging on the other end the door and a series of grunt.

Nashi could recognize the voice on the other side and her eyes saddened. "Is that…?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. When we arrived to take you and him back, he was placed down here in the event he woke up. And, he did. He already has his Negation Cuffs on, so he cannot use his powers. But, he has been trying to escape ever since he woke up," she informed. "Juvia and Gray have been doing the best they can to calm him and get through to him, but, so far, it's the darkness that's winning."

The three of them passed by the grieving couple as their son continued to snarl demonic words and battle his way to freedom. They continued to walk to hear more banging coming from another cell. Erza did not flinch as she passed it, but Luke and Nashi did.

"Who is that?" Nashi wondered.

Erza did not hesitate to answer. "My son."

Luke stopped and Nashi had to with him. She looked to see conflicting emotions rushing past his faces. He looked like he was debating going back to call to Mystogan or continuing forward. He chewed on his bottom lip in his confliction.

"Luke?" Nashi called softly.

Luke shook his head and kept them going. They finally approached where Erza stopped. Gajeel and Happy were guarding the cell. There was no noise inside, but it was obvious a prisoner was there.

Happy perked when he saw the group and flew to them with his eager smile. "You guys! You ma—!" His words faltered when he saw the states his friends were in. He rushed over to Lucy as Erza stopped before the prison. His eyes glistened as he looked at her. His paw prodded Lucy's cheek. "Lucy?" he whimpered. "Come on, Lucy. You have to wake up. You told me you're too pretty to die."

"She ain't dead, cat," Gajeel grunted. Though, he eyed Lucy in brotherly worry. "She's just sick." His eyes trailed to Nashi and Luke, but when he caught sight of Nashi, his ruby eyes darkened. "Who screwed you up out there?" he demanded to know.

Nashi looked away. "It was just a familiar, Uncle Gajeel," she mumbled.

Gajeel did not look convinced. "I don't know who you're protecting, little angel, but don't think it'll last long."

Nashi flinched, but gave a meek nod.

Gajeel turned back to Lucy and approached her. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "Yo, Bunny Girl," he murmured. "Time for you to wake up to see your boy. Salamander needs his mate right now."

Lucy's nose twitched as she cracked her eyes open. " _Nnngh_ … Nat…su?"

Gajeel softened. "Your mate's in there, Bunny Girl, don't you worry," he murmured. He moved away from Lucy to look at Erza firmly. "He's beginning to wake up," he reported.

"Then, we have no time to lose," Erza said. "Open the door, if you will, Gajeel."

Gajeel nodded and went to the cell door. He placed a hand on it. Violet ruins spread across the door with Freed's voice echoing. _"Recognized. Fairy Tail Member: Gajeel Redfox. Codename: Black Steel. Class: S. Status: active. Authorized by Erza Scarlet."_ The ruins disappeared into the door. Gajeel grabbed the handle, then looked to Erza.

Erza nodded.

Gajeel opened the door.

Erza slipped through with Lucy in her arms. She walked into the room and Nashi and Luke made a move to follow her, but Gajeel stopped them with his hand. They looked to him, but he was too busy looking into the cell. The two of them did as well.

Their eyes widened.

There was their father in chains, but he did not look like his father. He looked…not human. He was covered in burnt scarlet scales that overlapped and could remind anyone of a large lizard. He had large horns protruding from his head, a deep, accursed black color. His clothes were a little torn, but his hands and feet. They were not fingers and toes like humans. They were talons and claws like a beast. He had wings of his own. Embers stayed on the membrane of his wings and the fire on his tail and spine never ceased to die out, but that was another thing that was wrong with him. His fire was not the noble fire he wielded. His fire was something no man should seek. It was a cursed fire of deep red touched in black and tainted gold. He stirred in his chains and shackles, grunting and groaning like a beast trying to wake itself up.

Nashi put a shaking hand over her mouth. " _Papa_ …" she breathed.

"What _happened_ to him?" Luke whispered.

"This is your pops," Gajeel grunted. "This is what happens when idiots like him go into their Etherious King Mode." He snorted. "Tough bastard."

They all watched as Erza got down on her knees to set Lucy down. As they did so, Nashi had to ask. "'Etherious'?"

"A subspecies of demon," Luke filled her in. "They aren't pure demons, but the rank below it. At least, from what Aunt Levy told me. I guess pure demons are what we're facing now and they're a lot worse than Etherious."

"So, Papa is…the _king_ of Etherious Demons?" Nashi tried to grasp all of this, but it was still difficult for her to swallow.

"Yup," Gajeel said simply. "Once Salamander gets back to being himself, he can tell ya the whole, funny story."

"Nothing 'funny' about this," Nashi muttered. "This is just wrong. Papa is…one of _them_. And, so are we."

"No, you're wrong."

Nashi looked at Luke with furrowed eyebrows as Luke looked solemnly into the floor. "What do you mean?"

"We aren't 'one of them'," Luke told her. "We aren't pure demons. We're Etherious. We're different."

Nashi still did not understand. "But, how—?"

" _Unnnn_ …"

Everyone froze as Natsu began to stir in his chains. His eyes squeezed shut before they tried to pry open. His mouth opened in a routine of baring his teeth as he woke himself. His eyes opened and were not the natural onyx with emerald flecks everyone could recognize. The whites in his eyes had blackened and left him with red irises that were trying to focus and decipher his location.

Lucy struggled to haul herself out of Erza's arms and went to the bars of the cage. "Nat…su," she grunted. "Nat…su…"

Natsu tried to move when he began painfully aware of the shackles on his body and chains linking him. His eyes darkened as he tried to move. His movements became aggressive when he realized the shackles and chains would not come off him. A snarl ripped through his throat as the embers on his wings blazed into flames and fire began to dance on the tips of his hair. He tried hard to leave his imprisonment, flapping his wings. He ended up banging his head and horns on the top of his cage and he glared at it angrily. His eyes darted around. He was a predator, not prey. He was a king. He would not fathom being caged like a bird, like weak prey. He would escape.

Nashi looked petrified as she heard her father snarl his demands for release, flying from side-to-side and banging the bars for escape. She pressed into Luke. "Papa," she whimpered.

Luke could only watch his father with a stony expression.

Lucy went to the cage with Erza watching her like a hawk. Her hands wrapped around the bars and, even in her dreary state, she still had a look of love when she gazed upon Natsu. "Natsu," she whispered. " _Natsu_ …"

Natsu's eyes snapped onto Lucy. He settled back onto the ground, never breaking from her gaze. There was obvious aggression through his snorts of flames and the hate in his eyes. But, still. He did not take that aggression out on Lucy. Instead, he waddled forward towards her. He was the predator. She was the prey. Nothing would break his gaze from hers.

Nashi tensed and began to surge forward, but it was Gajeel who stopped her. She looked at him, but he was watching Natsu with a determined eye. Nashi faltered in her protest to look back at her father.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. Her lips shook into an unsteady smile. "You're…here. That…makes me happy."

Natsu stopped right in front of Lucy. He did not lose the aggression in his stance. He did not lose his flames. He merely stopped and stared at Lucy.

Then, he moved forward.

And, he did something that surprised Nashi and Luke.

Natsu got on his knees and pressed his forehead against the bars, whimpering.

Lucy chuckled feebly as her hands went to Natsu's hair. The flames did not burn her. She ran her hands through Natsu's ruffled hair with ease. "You dummy," she teased. "You're making everyone worry."

Natsu looked up at Lucy with woeful eyes. " _Sorry, Lucy,_ " he muttered in a burly growl.

"That's okay. I forgive you," Lucy assured. "You wouldn't be my Natsu without getting into trouble once and a while."

Natsu made a noise as Lucy's fingers trailed up his horns. It was an odd mixture of a rumbling growl and a catlike purr. He basked in Lucy's attention and she gave it to him without hesitation.

"What's happening?" Nashi whispered. "What are they _doing_?"

"A king needs a queen."

Nashi and Luke turned to Gajeel.

"A dragon needs a mate, a demon needs a consort, a king needs a queen. All makes sense to me," Gajeel grunted. "Don't know how he does it, but Salamander can do all three. It's a bitch to handle, but he does it. The price was his humanity. He can control his dragon side, but the demon side needs a little work. And, that's where your ma comes in. She's his queen, his mate, his consort. She's the only one who can calm him down now."

"But, how can she deal with it?" Nashi questioned. "He's… _We're_ … We aren't _human_."

"And, who the Hell cares?" Gajeel grunted. "I'm part dragon and my mate loves me just fine. When you really care about the guy you want to shack it up with, you ain't gonna be caring what color, religion, or if the guy has horns or listens to shitty country music. You're there to care for the guy inside, not whatever he looks like. Human, demon, dragon—doesn't matter. We got labels on the things we see, but love doesn't have a label, little angel. It has acceptance."

Nashi, stunned, and Luke, thoughtful, turned back to their parents. Natsu had shaken off any aggression he had before with his flames dying into embers. It was fascinating to see his horns retracted into his skull. His wings snapped back into his back. His tail shattered off in specks of red and black. His talons returned to his hands and feet and his claws returned to his nails. He lost his scales as well and the flames on his hair were put out. He was back to being just Natsu, the Salamander and Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail. His lips moved in words too low for Luke and Gajeel to read, but either could guess what his words were. Lucy only soothed him by stroking his hair.

"I'm never leaving you, Natsu," Lucy promised in a murmur.

Natsu sniffled as he pressed more into the bars as though trying to get to Lucy, whispering his words of apologies and love.

Erza slowly rose as though trying not to disturb the moment. She stepped forward and went to the lock on the cage. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Lucy and Natsu both shifted back as they allowed Erza to put her hand on the lock. It clicked as it unlocked itself. Erza retreated back fast as Lucy pulled the cage door open. She did not have to wait for Natsu to come to her for Natsu surged forth and engulfed Lucy in a hug. He nosed his way to the Mark he gave her and took in deep breaths. Lucy showed no hesitancy in wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. She allowed him to take in her scent and, in return, she rubbed his back to keep him calm.

"You're sick," Natsu murmured. "They hurt you."

"It's okay," Lucy calmed. "It's okay…"

Natsu only gave a whine as he snuggled more into the juncture between Lucy's shoulder and neck.

Erza retreated to the door and looked at Gajeel, Happy, Nashi, and Luke sternly. "It is time for us to go," she told them, leaving no room for argument. "Gajeel, the door." She moved passed them and went down the hall without a glance back.

Gajeel nodded as he began to close the door. Nashi and Luke watched as their mother and father held each other in their arms. And, they kept watching until their parents were obscured from their vision and the door shut.

"So, what now?" Nashi had to ask.

Gajeel began to walk away. "Now? Let the king take care of his queen," he muttered. "Come on, cat." And, he kept walking away.

Happy looked at Nashi and Luke with reassurance. "Don't worry. Natsu and Lucy will be fine," he promised. And, he fluttered away.

Nashi and Luke exchanged look. At Luke's nod, the two began to shuffle back down the hallway. Their journey was quiet. They did not have to exchange words. They did not need anything but each other as comfort. Their questions needed no answers, even if they had many more to come.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Luke did not flinch as they passed Mystogan's cell, but his hand did tighten around his sister. Gary's cell came to view with Juvia sobbing in Gray's arms. Banging resounded in the cell with demonic demands of being released. Both parents could only grieve as the son they were losing. Nashi forced Luke to go towards the cell and confusion hit him.

He looked up at his sister. "Nashi—"

His words stopped at seeing emotionless Nashi.

The duo stopped in front of Gary's cell with Gray and Juvia blocking it. The two were too wrapped up in their own grief to notice until Nashi spoke.

"I'd like to see him."

Luke looked at his sister in shock as Gray and Juvia came out of their grieving to look at Nashi in disbelief.

"Nashi," Luke tried to stop.

" _Please_ ," Nashi pressed forward. "I need to see him."

Juvia rubbed away her tears as Gray shook his head as his niece. "Not right now," he declined. "Gary isn't—"

"Juvia is okay with it."

Gray looked at his wife, incredulous. "Juvia," he began to protest, "we can't let Nashi—"

"Juvia knows Nashi is Juvia's darling Gary's beloved," Juvia sniffled. She looked up at Gray with her watery, blue eyes. "Juvia thinks Nashi could be to Gary like Lucy is to Natsu and Juvia is to her beloved Gray."

Gray still looked skeptical. "Juvia…"

"Uncle Gray, _please_."

Gray looked at Nashi. Her eyes glistened as she beseeched her uncle. He stared into his eyes. _Really_ stared. Eventually, he sighed. It was a resigned sigh. "If we hear you in pain—"

"He won't hurt me," Nashi insisted in promise.

Gray pointed looked at Nashi's leg. Anguish flickered in his eyes. " _Nashi_ …"

"It wasn't him," Nashi persisted. She had to get through to him. "He didn't mean it. He was under the influence. He would _never_ hurt me. I know he wouldn't."

Gray shook his head and gave a breath of bitter laughter. "You are _so_ like your mom," he muttered. He stood up and brought Juvia with him. He raised a warning finger at Nashi. "Ten minutes," he told her. There were no arguments, no negotiations. This was happening and she would accept the terms and conditions. Gray moved away as Juvia leaned on him, sniffling.

Juvia glanced up at Nashi and gave her a small nod as Gray led her away.

Luke rounded on her sister. "Nashi, you can't be serious," he hissed at her.

"I have to do this." Nashi gave Luke a little grin. "Don't worry about me, okay? Your big sis is tough."

Luke could not help himself. "But, he hurt you," he blurted. "How can you trust him?"

"Because he never would in his sound mind," Nashi told Luke. "He's my dog, Luke. A good master takes care of her dog, even if her dog bites her. She forgives him." Her eyes shifted to the door and they softened. "He was there for me when he didn't have to be and helped me when I cried. What kind of person would I be if I wasn't there for them when he wasn't himself?"

"Nashi—!"

"Uncle Gajeel is right, Luke," Nashi suddenly snapped. "I don't love him, but I care about him. To care for someone, it doesn't matter what they look like. I care about Gary and, if I really mean it, there's things about him I have to accept."

"You can't accept him hurting you," Luke growled. Sudden anger surged in his voice and that was rare for him. "And, besides, you can't enter the cell without Master authorizing it."

"And, she's been authorized."

Nashi and Luke looked to the side to see Erza standing away from them. She gave them both a nod, but it was more directed at Nashi. "You may enter whenever you are ready and leave when you feel like it, but, once you leave, you may not enter that cell again," she told her.

Nashi nodded. "Thanks, Auntie."

Erza softened, but said nothing.

Nashi turned back to the door. She hobbled to it. Before she could touch it, she closed her eyes. Inhale. Exhale. She opened her eyes and her hand touched the cell door. Violet ruins covered the door and Freed's voice echoed. _"Recognized. Fairy Tail Member: Nashi Dragneel. Codename: Angel. Class: A. Status: active. Authorized by Erza Fernandes."_ The hatch popped open as the ruins sunk back into the door and Nashi grabbed it. She took another deep breath and opened it. She was slow to get into the cell and she shut it behind her. She faced the door with her eyes closed and calm breathing passing her lips.

A smirk. " _Kahoo, ba u rometse_ , _kadan mala'ika_."

Nashi's eyes slowly opened and she whirled around.

There was Devil-Gary. His ugly wings of the fallen were furled, but ruffled a bit. The smirk on his lips was tainted with sin and corruption. And his icy eyes with black scleras pinned themselves to her like he was plotting sadistic ways to her demise.

" _Gary_ ," was all Nashi could breathe.

"'Gary'," he mimicked. He shook his head in amusement. " _Nika rata ho u arohanya,_ **mala'ika** _, joalo ka ha nika rata ho u latsoa_." He licked his lips in delirious lust. The type of lust that was dark and meant only pleasure for the dominant partner. " _Ke batla ho utloa borikhoe ba hao joalo ka ha ke utloa mehoo ea hau. E khotsofatsa haholo._ "

Nashi took a step forward. "Gary, I want you to know it's okay." She spoke with a bit of a waver in her voice—she was nervous, how could she not be?—but mustered every ounce of her confidence and sincerity. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and… A-And it's okay. I forgive you."

Devil-Gary smiled and lifted an eyebrow as he shifted closer to the cage's perimeter. " _E-reng, mala'ika, na u ka rata hore ke qale ho u bolaea ka ho ntša pelo ea hau kapa ho u phunya ho fihlela u e-shoa ka monate?_ "

Nashi swallowed thickly as she took more steps forward, unsteady. "It doesn't matter, you hear me, you stupid dog? You're still my dog no matter what. We're teammates. We're partners. We're there for each other, so stop being difficult and let me help you."

Devil-Gary shook with laughter. His hands came out of the bars, but he had cuffs slapped on his wrists to stop his hands from going far. " _Ho thoe'ng ha ke u nka ka morao? Kapa mohlomong ka pele? U tula ba le bana ba ka, hape, u tula shoa ka letsoho la ka._ "

Nashi pleaded to the Devil with her eyes as her lips quivered. "Gary, come back. Please. Your mom and dad are really worried and need their son to come home. They love you. Don't you love them too?"

Devil-Gary only snickered like the deranged animal he was not and gave Nashi a growl meaning a-many of things.

Nashi edged closer to Devil-Gary's cage. She looked deep into the eyes of which were unfamiliar to her, but she had to try. "Gary, I know you're in there," she murmured. She meant it. She knew he was there. "You there and you're fighting it. But, you have to kick the darkness in the ass and win. You got this. You can do this. I know you would never hurt me. You didn't mean it. I get it."

Devil-Gary had no words for her as she came close to his cage. He only tipped his head and looked at her, intrigued.

Nashi hesitantly sank to her knees—it was a bitch process to do—and wrapped her hands around the bars. Her bottom lip trembled as she touched Devil-Gary's cheek. It was freezing color and ice began to pad her fingers at just one touch, but she did not give up. "I'm… I-I-I'm here for you," she stammered. "I want to be there for you like you were there for me. Don't think this means I'm reciprocating your feelings or anything, dog. But, I…" She held back her cry and gave him a shaky smile. "I want my dog back," she murmured. "Please, fight it. _Come home_."

Devil-Gary did nothing. He did not blink. It looked like he did not breathe. He simply stared at her.

Then, his head bowed.

Nashi sighed in relief. "Oh, thank _God_ ," she mumbled. "You stupid dog. How dare you worry me like this."

A fanged smirk. " _Ta wauta, kadan mala'ika_."

And everything moved too fast for Nashi to process.

Devil-Gary's hands slammed upwards and into Nashi's neck. The automatic reaction to someone choking you as to grab their hands and push them away. You were going to survive. You would claw your way for survival. And, as Nashi was raised up in the air, her hands moved based on instinct. But, then, something stopped her. She did not go through with her instincts to survive, to breathe. She gritted her teeth and made odd choking noises as her hands fought to be at her sides. The hand clamped around her through burned, but it was a different kind of burn. It was a searing sensation of intense cold that made your body tingle and go numb.

Devil-Gary cackled. " _Ta wauta, kadan mala'ika_ ," he repeated. " _Nika lakatsa hore re be le nako e eketsehileng._ _Ke ne ke tula u hula ho fihlela u feta. Joale ke ne ke tula u fata ho fihlela u mpha bana_."

Nashi gave a gasp as Devil-Gary choked her even more, her legs dangling in the air. " _Gary_ ," she choked. " _Gary_ … _Please_ …!"

Devil-Gary only slammed his fingers down harder. He watched in amusement as Nashi's eyes widened and her breaths became squeaks. " _Ee ho joalo. Tšoana, mala'ika. Beg bakeng sa bophelo_ ," he said.

Nashi found tear springing into her eyes as darkness pulsed at the edges of her vision. Her eyes could only focus on Devil-Gary as she tried hard to keep her head above water, above the sea of those who gave up. "Gary, _please_ ," she spluttered. "I…know…you won't…hurt me…" She flinched and gave a high-pitched squeal when his fingers tightened. " _Gary_ ," she gasped out. It sounded more like a sob. "I just… I… Let...me…be…your…angel…" she grunted out. "Let me…care…about…you… You're more…than a dog… You're—!" She gave another high-pitched shriek as she felt everything fading away. "You're… You're my…De…vil… And I'm…your…An…gel…"

Devil-Gary paused. No. He stopped. He stopped everything. The sadistic lust in his eyes mixed with bloodlust was wiped from his face. His hands stopped tightening around Nashi's throat. Everything about him stopped. He stopped and looked at the girl he was choking. He looked at her.

Nashi felt herself slipping into unconsciousness when the pressure against her throat died down. She found her body being put down gently on the floor and the burn and the hands leaving her. She coughed, gasping and spluttering and trying to regain some breath, but it was hard. Her hands went to her neck, massing her skin from the seared skin that had been marred. She continued to catch her breath as a voice whimpered to her.

"An…gel…"

Nashi looked up through her blurry vision to see Devil-Gary. He looked at her as though he could recognize her. He looked at her as though she was his saving grace, yet his most regrettable victim. He looked at her. He _looked_ at her.

"Gary," Nashi wheezed. She could feel herself hyperventilating. She could feel her body numbing. She could feel her breaths becoming sharper and shaker and louder. She could feel and not feel.

 _DRIP_.

Tears began to rain down Nashi's cheeks.

 _DROP_.

The Devil of Gary faded. The wings retracted. The black skin went back to that pale skin. His eyes faded to white with shimmering cerulean irises. The claws were gone and the fingers were back. He was back to being a human. He was back to being just Gary, an Ice Mage.

What he saw shook him to his very core.

What he saw was the girl he loved entering a panic attack with wounds on her body.

" _Angel_ ," Gary whispered.

Nashi hiccupped and gagged as her breathing grew more and more rapid. "Ga—…" She could not get out his name with how much shaking she was doing. She had just lost breath. She had just been desperate to regain it. But now, she had so much of it, she did not know what to do.

Gary was becoming more and more aware of everything. His eyes became misty and threatened to shed tears. "Angel," he whimpered. "Oh, Angel… Angel, darling, breathe for me. _Breathe_."

Nashi let a sob rack her body. It was unattractive, but she could not hear her own crying. She could only feel as though her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She could only lose more and more feeling in her body.

Gary tried to reach for her. "Ange—!" He belatedly realized he was stuck in cuffs. He was stuck in a cage. She was the victim. He was the criminal. She was the damsel in distress. And, he was the monster who stole her from her kingdom for his own selfish reasons. A tear shed from his eyes. He looked at his cuffed wrists to see he was shaking too. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his own panting, his own anxiety. He had to be strong for his Angel. "Angel, open the door," he told her in a murmur. His eyes opened to look at her. Nashi tried to look at him through her tears and sobs, but it was hard. It was so hard. And, Gary was heartbroken at what he saw. "Angel, darling, I know it's hard, but I need you to open the door and just breathe for me, sweetheart. Just breathe and open the door."

Nashi gave another cry as she tried reaching for the lock. Her hand shook at a rapid pace, vibrating and threatening to go into a spasm. But, she raised her hand to the lock. She touched it as another sob racked her body.

 _CLICK._

The door was unlocked.

Gary pushed enough of the cage door so he could squeeze through. He could feel his own tears shedding. He could feel them dripping down his face. But, he could not worry about them. He crawled to Nashi and did the best he could to hold her. He nudged her into his chest with the best he could in his handcuffs. " _Shhh_ , Angel," he soothed. He nosed his way to her hair and shut his eyes. He sighed cold air through her scalp to calm her down. " _Breathe_ , darling, _breathe_. You have nothing to be afraid of. This'll be over soon, remember that, but you are so strong, Angel. You are _so strong_. Just breathe, Angel, and this will be over. Breathe for me."

Nashi found herself listening to Gary's soothing voice. Her eyes were wide in her alarm, but she could feel her breaths becoming less unsteady, less estranged. She could feel her breathing coming back to her. Her body was coming back under her control now. Her heart was not pounding to hard against her chest, but it was there. Her spinning head was settling itself, but would take a while until it understood everything and allowed her to move. Her hands were not as jerky as before. Her legs—oh, her legs!—she could feel them again.

"That's it, Angel, that's it. _Breathe_ ," Gary encouraged as he sighed cool air. "You're doing just fine. This will all be over soon and we'll be back in the hall and setting up for Harvest Festival."

Nashi's breathing slowed until it was back to semi-normal. It was fast, but did not threaten her into another attack. She was just regaining breath. She was becoming normal again.

Now, a new wave of tears crashed before her as she squeezed her eyes shut. She pressed into Gary's chest as her mouth opened and worked, trying to find a sound, a noise, a word to say. But, she could not.

"Let it out, Angel," Gary urged. "Let it out. I'll always be here in your weakest and strongest times."

Nashi's jaw worked and little pops of sound came from her throat. It would have been embarrassing if she was not crying and silence rushed through her ears. She would have noticed how vulnerable she looked to the beholder. She would have noticed how she let her guard down. But, she was too immersed in the world of panic and sadness to ever think of the little things. Her jaw worked again and she sucked in a deep breath.

And, she let it out in a heart-wrenching wail.

°•°•°•°

Luke had taken a seat against the cell door with his knees to his chest and arms curled around them. His eyes were glimmering as he listened to Nashi's wails that told the story of her trauma. Erza stood against the wall next to the door with her eyes closed and body language passive. Gray and Juvia had sunken to the other side of the hallway. Juvia wept into Gray's chest as she heard the cries of the Angel of Fairy Tail, song sad and woeful. Gray comforted Juvia with murmured, heartfelt words. But, his eyes glistened as they went back to the cell door.

°•°•°•°

Nashi continued to cry. She continued to let it all out. She spoke about her past and her present. She spoke about the atrocities in her life and in Gary's. She spoke about the unfairness of it all. She spoke of the curses she gave to the one who meant for this to happen to her, him, them.

Gary's expression broke as he listened to Nashi's wail with tears shedding of his own. He could only snuggle into her hair. "I love you, Angel," he told her in a whisper. "I'm _so sorry_." His voice shook. He was not okay. She was not okay. But, he would be okay for her. His fingers trembled as they left his lap to go to her. His hands reached out for her own that curled around her chest. They were careful to peel Nashi's fingers away. Then, they began to tangle themselves in Nashi's hands.

And, Nashi did the same.

So, the two held their hands, intertwined fingers passionate about never being alone. And the Angel sung her song of woe and strife as her Devil kept her close with his own sad song of agony kept to him and him alone.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mira made sure to keep Mary Jane moving as quickly as she could, avoiding any fights. She took alleyways and back streets and waited with baited breath as scouts of familiars rushed. She could soon here the cries of battle as Fairy Tail Mages ambushed them.

 _So, Erza is having everyone fight again. That's good._

"Mom," Mary Jane said sleepily, "I'm tired."

Mira gave Mary Jane a quick kiss on the head. "I know, sweetheart. But you have to stay awake," she instructed.

Mary Jane sighed. "Oh. Right. Coma," she remembered. She rocked her head side-to-side. "But, I'm _really_ tired."

Mira had them moving again when the noises of battle faded. "We're almost there, sweetheart. Hold on for just a little longer."

 _Please, MJ. Please, hold on. I can't have you slipping away too._

Mira veered them onto another side street and hurried them along. Her pace came to a halt when a group of familiars abruptly turned into the street. Their eyes lit up with delighted surprise at prey that walked into their trap.

Mira frowned.

 _If they're here then…_

Her eyes glanced behind her to see another team of familiars creeping up the side street.

 _They're caging us in. They know MJ is weak. If I leave her to fight, she'll be killed. And if I don't fight, we both will be killed. They know I won't leave her._

"Mom…? I think we have a couple of not-so-nice friends," Mary Jane slurred.

" _Shhh_ , sweetheart, I know," Mira soothed. Though, her eyes were dark with something she never wore: hatred.

 _I could transform. But, I'd risk influencing myself and leaving MJ alone while I did it and I can't do that. I've already been fighting the pull with all I've got. Taking on a Satan Soul will amplify it and worsen it._

Mira pulled Mary Jane close as more familiars gathered. Some were on the roofs and hungrily looked at the two female prey, one weak and one a protective mother. They all knew a mother would die to protect her young and would not risk leaving them. So, they watched as Mira pinned them with a blue-eyed glower and radiated her satanic anger towards them while keeping her daughter close.

"Mom… I'm sorry."

Mira looked down at Mary Jane who had cuddled into her chest.

"I'm sorry," Mary Jane murmured. "I'm really sorry."

Mira softened. "There's nothing to apologize for," she promised. "Don't you worry. I'll protect us both." She looked around to see more had surrounded them and tensed.

 _I'll protect you no matter what, MJ._

Something sparked in her mind.

 _Don't be so overdramatic, Demoness_ , came a chuckle.

A bit of violet static came off Mary Jane. "Daddy," she mumbled.

Mira watched as a bolt of golden lightning rushed to her aid. The bolt surprised the familiars as it zoomed at them like a serpent, killing its prey at first bite. They attempted to kill it, run from it, but the lightning slaughtered them all the same.

Mira smiled. _It's about time you showed up, Raijin._

A thought shot back to her. _Cut me some slack. I had to hike Natsu's ass to the shop and went through a lot of these things just to get to you two._

 _Could've been quicker._

 _I'll never impress you._

The last familiar was a raging bull with a pelt made of molten lava. It charged towards Mira and Mary Jane with the sole purpose to end them.

A smirk.

 _Try again, buddy._

The bolt of lightning struck the raging bull down and killed it in one fell swoop.

Mira's smiled widened. "You impressed me now," she jested.

The lightning took the form of a man and shattered off, leaving Laxus kneeling on the ground. He stood up with static buzzing off his skin and a smirk dangled on his lips. "You should be impressed, woman. I could've chosen any girl in the guild to be my wife and kick ass for and I chose you."

Mira chuckled. "Yes, yes, so you _love_ to tell me…" She looked down at Mary Jane. "Mary Jane, look. It's your father."

Mary Jane groaned. "I know. I can feel his lightning," she grumbled.

Laxus' smirk fell when he came over to Mira and Mary Jane and looked at his daughter. "What's wrong, butterfly?" he worried.

Mary Jane groaned even more. "I'm just really tired. Too tired to be pissed off," she told him.

Laxus scooped his daughter away from Mira and held her in a bridal fashion. He looked at her eyes to see they had become bloodshot and dulled. Her skin was paling, but not graying out like everyone else. "You used too much Magic, butterfly," Laxus scolded. "Why did you think it would be a good idea to run out here like this?"

"I had to get Luna to the cathedral," Mary Jane slurred.

Laxus hardened. " _What_?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "You wouldn't understand," she told him. "She can do it. She's not just any girl, Daddy."

Laxus sighed. "Come on, butterfly. Let's get you back to Fairy Tail so you can rest."

Mary Jane shook her head again. "We brought someone else with us," she murmured. "That weirdo guy who likes Luna."

"Jay?" Laxus sounded disbelieving at that. "You let a _civilian_ come?"

"Not a civilian," Mary Jane grunted. "He escaped with Luna from the sewers, but… We found out something. Master… She needs to know."

"Let's get you back first, Mary Jane," Mira told her. "You need to rest."

"I need to speak with Master," Mary Jane snapped weakly. "She needs to know. We're in danger."

Laxus and Mira exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

Mira spoke first. "We'll take her back. Tell Erza Mary Jane has something important to tell her as well as a search party needs to be in order to find Jay."

Laxus nodded. "Done." He looked at his wife closely. "How are you feeling?"

Mira gave him an honest smile. "I'm okay," she promised. "I feel a little weaker than before, but making the trip back should be no problem."

Laxus frowned. "Would you be up for—?"

"I can do it," Mira assured. "Whatever it takes to get our daughter to safety."

Laxus had to agree to that. "Hang on to me," he instructed.

Mira went over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Laxus closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. Static charged around him, buzzing and hissing and clicking away.

And the next thing you knew, a bolt of lightning swept away the family.

°•°•°•°

 _CRACK_.

A bolt of lightning struck before the Fairy Tail, startling a few newer members guarding their home and others unfazed. The lightning washed off to reveal Laxus, Mira, and Mary Jane. Static ticked off them, but they were unharmed. Mira faltered a little and Laxus looked back at her in worry.

"Mira?" he fretted.

Mira shook off her dizziness. "I'm fine, Laxus. Let's get Mary Jane inside."

Laxus frowned. He could tell she was lying. "Yeah, okay," he grunted. "Just keep close to me."

The two of them went up to the doors and two members pulled the doors open for them. They passed through a layer of ruins to get inside. Fighters and the injured were all inside the hall with makeshift nurses tending to them. Wendy looked worn as she continued and so did Porlyusica, Aisha, and Elvin, but all four kept going.

Laxus and Mira flooded down the steps with a silent Mary Jane in Laxus' arms and did not have to go far for Elvin to meet them, brow sweaty, but eyes worried for his cousin.

"Mary Jane," he murmured. "What happened to you?"

Mary Jane's half-lidded eyes slid to Elvin. Remorse sparked through them. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Elvin shook his head. "Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for," he soothed. He jerked his head towards the hall. "Come on. Let's get you into a sick bed."

Elvin led the way, eyes scanning his patients to see if there was anything more he could do. He found an empty cot and gestured to it. Laxus set Mary Jane down and settled her in and Mira and Elvin knelt at her side.

"How are you feeling, Mary Jane?" Elvin asked her.

"Like I'm the queen of Minstrel," she said sarcastically. "How do you think? I look like crap and I could pass out any second."

Elvin gave a sly smile. "Well, your attitude is very much there, so that's a good thing. Your eyes are bloodshot, but from exhaustion. You overworked yourself, Mary Jane."

"And you look exhausted as Hell," Mary Jane shot back, though in a slur of words. "I need Master."

"And, she is right here."

Mary Jane tilted her head upwards to see a frowning Erza Scarlet. She looked weary. She had the eyes of someone who saw too much. Mary Jane had to smirk at that. "You look a little haunted, Master," she goaded.

"Because I am," Erza said simply. "Laxus told me you had something you needed to tell me."

"I do," Mary Jane said. She hardened as she strung her words together. "But, not exactly something the whole guild needs to hear."

Erza nodded. "Very well. Let us convene elsewhere."

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane was settled onto a seat across from Erza. Her head lulled from side-to-side as she smiled stupidly to herself. "Nice office. Very official," she laughed.

Elvin was beside her as he worked with his herbs. "I'm going to make you a relaxing sedative, Mary Jane," he told her. "Poppy is what I normally use, but you need something stronger. I'm giving you kava root instead with lemon balm, passionflower, and lavender, okay?"

Mary Jane gave an awkward shrug of her shoulder clumsily. "You said it, cousin," she slurred.

"Mary Jane," Erza called to attention, "what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Mary Jane snapped her fingers. "Right. Looks like we've got ourselves a bit of a situation."

Erza raised her eyebrow.

"You see," Mary Jane continued, "how is it that a demon and his lil' ole army got here when Uncle Freed and Constantine religious watch Magnolia for any sign of trouble? _Hmm_? How is _that_ possible?"

Erza blinked. "I hadn't thought about it," she admitted.

Mary Jane wagged her finger. "No one thinks of the greater questions! Oh, God! I'm starting to sound like our little philomath, Coecus…"

"Focus, Mary Jane," Erza chided.

Mary Jane shook her head, but felt dizzy and had to stop herself. " _Whoa_ …" she mumbled. "Okay, so let's be like Coecus who's on vacation to see that screwed up screw buddy of his and think outside the box. Think conspiracy only it's _real_. Magnolia is well-protected and watched. So, how could something so evil get in? Two words," she promised. "Transformation Magic."

Erza paled a little. "Excuse me?"

Mary Jane nodded. "It bugged me when I finally found out what was going on that a demon could get into Magnolia. It's a _demon_. Uncle Freed's ruins would've popped up. And, if they hadn't, Constantine would've seen an unknown source of power and instantly reported it in. But, those two things only work if the power source is unknown. What if this power source disguised itself as a little, innocent civilian? What if it wasn't the power source? What if it was just a familiar who walked among us as a human and let the power source in?"

Erza, Laxus, and Mira had all gone into shock.

"That's not possible," Mira said shakily.

"It is," Mary Jane countered simply. "Fought against a creep who totally tried to pass as Dragneel. Not the ballsy one, the smart one, or the cute and kind one. The stupid one. Looked just like him. But"—she held up a finger—"he missed a crucial detail: the burn mark on the back of his neck."

"How could Transformation Magic be _that_ powerful?" Laxus wondered. "Even at advanced levels, the person doesn't feel like that person. Their scent is the same as before. Their Magic doesn't change."

"Their souls can't change either," Mira put in.

"Daddy, Mom, I fooled Uncle Freed's ruins and Constantine's surveillance with one of Justin's toys," Mary Jane said flatly. "Didn't exactly last me a long time, but it worked. A familiar doesn't possess 'Magic'. It possesses a Curse like its master. And these 'Curses' can change them into whatever form they are and make them feel like that person."

" _No_ ," Mira whispered. She could not believe it. "No, no… If that's true..."

"Then, no one in Magnolia or even this guild can be trusted," Laxus finished in angered snarl. He glared at Erza. "You get what'll happen if word gets out, right?"

"People will turn on each other. They'll become too paranoid to function properly." Mira's voice was shaken, terrified, and high-pitched with fear.

"There will be killings, Erza. Murders. Suicides," Laxus hissed. "They'll turn on us to blame for this. We'll be thrown to the Council." His eyes widened. "Shit, the Council… If they hear about this…"

"Enough."

Everyone looked at a relatively calm and orderly Erza. She looked at a sleepy Mary Jane. "Mary Jane, you have brought me an issue I cannot ignore and I will discuss it more in further date. However, I need your word this does not get out of this room," she instructed.

Elvin finished the potion and handed it to Mary Jane. "Here. Drink up," he urged.

Mary Jane took the potion and raised it to Erza in a toast fashion. "Well then, to my silence and the nationwide panic that might come," she cheered. She tipped her head back and downed the contents in the cup. Once she finished, Elvin took the cup from her.

"It'll hit you pretty fast," he warned. "It's quicker than falling asleep."

"Like death," Mary Jane related humorlessly. You could see the effects wearing on her. She had relaxed into her chai, posture gone. Her eyes were drooping. "When I wake up, make sure you give the cute Dragneel a big 'thank you' for me."

"Why is that?" Erza wondered.

Mary Jane closed her eyes. "Because," she sighed, "she'll be the reason our town, our guild, is whole again." And that was that. She drifted off into sleep.

Erza could not help but stare at Mary Jane. "She gave us invaluable information for one so young," she said softly.

"That's our butterfly," Laxus commented. "But, to know there might be a spy in this town—"

"We cannot allow paranoia to rule us and break us," Erza reminded.

"And, we _won't_ ," Laxus promised. "But, we can't exactly tell this to anyone either."

"We can't," Mira agreed, "and we can't keep it to ourselves."

Erza sighed. "There is no alternative choice, I presume," she muttered. "None that would make this easy." She shook her head. "Nevertheless, I cannot ignore this information. Elvin, please, make sure Mary Jane is settled properly. Laxus, Mira, if you can, I would like you both on the frontlines. We will push all of them close to Kardia Cathedral and that is a direct order." She stood up. "Regarding the information, all talk will be postponed until after the Harvest Festival. For now, we must trust in our family."

Laxus, Mira, and Elvin nodded. "Yes, Master."

As everyone went to complete their orders, Erza abandoned her desk for the window that saw all who dared approach Fairy Tail. She watched the town below as bursts of Magic and Curses fought each other for power and glory. She watched as her hometown became more of a battlefield and less of a home. Her eyes went to the darkened cathedral.

 _I hope Mary Jane's right, Luna. You have the power to right this wrong._

* * *

The sea battle was intense.

All walks of life that shared the sea as their home had come to join their fearless leader, the Sea King, as they faced Forneus and his army of familiars. No one left the battle unscathed or without seeing the death of something from the other side. The Sea King and Forneus were in their own duel in the water that all stayed clear from. The Sea King managed to rip a chunk out of Forneus' shoulder, but Forneus blinded the Sea King in his right eye. They fought viciously, knowing only one would be victory and confident it was themselves.

Igneel and his water horse stayed away from the fighting with a series of aquatic life defending them from the fray. Igneel held his hands closed together and had a hard look of painful concentration on his face. Sparks of cyan lightning zapped between his fingers, but nothing more than short bursts.

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on. Please work._ **Please** _work._

Igneel shut his eyes as his face scrunched up. He tried hard to get it and static pulsed from his hands. Soon, a stream of lightning burst from one palm and went to the other, sending the stream back and forth. One eye opened to check the result, but both eyes shot open in wide surprise and excitement as they caught sight of the stream of lightning. "I did it!" Igneel cheered. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

No sooner than he said that, his steady stream of lightning glitched. It evaporated only to leave traces of static in its wake. Then, the static left.

Igneel gave a frustrated groan. "No! It was supposed to work!"

 _I can't believe this. This has to work. This has to work! Everyone is counting on me to do my part. I can't blow it._

His eyes squeezed shut in his anger at himself.

 _Why can't I do it? Why?_

°•°•°•°

Luna could not hear anything in the cathedral. She sighed and snuggled into Igneel's scarf, her eyes dropping to the floor.

 _I wonder how they're all doing out there. I can't hear a thing._

 _ZZT._

Luna perked at that.

 _ZZT. ZZZT._

She turned her head to Lance.

Her eyes widened.

Lance was still very asleep, but it was his Magic that was awake. Blue static fizzled off him in little spurts, going across his whole body. It was as though he was charging himself with spurts of electricity.

Luna could not take her eyes off the event.

 _What's going on? What's happening to him?_

°•°•°•°

Igneel put his hands through his floating hair and gripped his locks.

 _Dammit. I can give up like this. Lives are counting on me. I have to control the lightning, but it won't listen to me._

 _Then, maybe you should start listening to it,_ came a new voice.

Igneel's eyes shot open. _Lance… Is that you? But, wait… You're—_

 _It's me_ , Lance confirmed. _I'm speaking to you through thought._

 _But…how?_ Igneel furrowed his brow. _Are you awake? Are you okay?_

Lance hummed negatively. _No, I'm not awake. I'm still sleeping._

 _But…_

 _I'm not speaking to you with normal Telepathy. In water, it's nearly impossible. But, lightning wielders don't need Telepathy. We use static to talk to each other._

That left Igneel confused. _Wait, static? I don't get it._

 _And you don't have to understand_ , Lance soothed. _I could see the lightning inside you grow frustrated you wouldn't understand it. You're forcing it._

Igneel gritted his teeth. _I don't have time to understand a brand-new technique in a day, let alone a brand-new Magic in the next ten minutes._

 _You don't,_ Lance agreed. _But, I can help you channel the lightning. It'll be strange, but it's our only hope of survival_.

Igneel nodded. _Okay. Then, let's do it._

 _All right. Close your eyes and feel the lightning. Don't force it. It's just like fire. You have to feel it coursing through your body._

Igneel shut his eyes.

 _Clear your mind_ , Lance commanded in hypnotic verse. _Clear it and feel the lightning flow through you._

Igneel nodded. _Clear my mind… Clear my mind_ …

Little by little, the atrocity of war was fading. Little by little, the thoughts rushing through Igneel's head faded. Little by little, the muffled sounds of water and the sensation of his hair floating through the sea was gone. His mind was in complete darkness. It was blank. There was nothing there for him.

Lance's voice floated through the void. _Now… Feel the spark ignite in you._

There was only silence.

There was only darkness.

 _ZZT._

A spark of lightning was in the void. It went in and out. Then, a thin line of it coursed through the void. It looked like it could give at any moment.

Igneel's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. _I can't hold this much longer_ , he gnashed.

 _Steady_ , Lance soothed. _Let me help you. I'm about to add lightning to yours to strengthen it._

The thin stream of lightning wavered. Then, a bigger stream washed over it, embraced it, smothered it and melded into it.

From the outside, static danced off Igneel's hair and skin and his Kelpie bobbed his head up and down in happiness.

 **Whoa** , Igneel breathed. _This feels so different than fire. But, at the same time…it feels the same_.

 _Lightning Magic originates from Fire Magic_ , Lance lectured. _They are brother and sister. Siblings, but vastly different. And telling the difference is only through feeling._

 _I see_ , Igneel whispered.

 _Now, let your lightning course through you_ , Lance ordered. _Let it become the blood in your veins._

 _How?_

 _Feel it._

Igneel could see the steady stream of lightning coursing through his mind. A hand appeared, reaching out for the stream. _I have to connect with it. It has to bond with me_ , he chanted. The hand hovered over the stream of lightning. _Please, accept me as your wielder_ , he prayed. The hand lowered and touched the stream.

In reality, Igneel's eyes shot open with lightning dancing in his eyes and a cyan glow gleaming in them. A flurry of cyan lightning whipped around him and the Kelpie, purring and rubbing against them. The Kelpie neighed and whinnied in contentment as the lightning ran through his scales and fins. Igneel's mouth was open as he felt the sensation of lightning coursing. It was nothing like his flames. It was not as wild, not as spunky, not as stubborn and full of justice. It was a colder sensation that made your skin tingle. It was a shocking feeling that never went away. It was different. It was comforting and soft.

 _I can feel it_ , Igneel breathed. _It's all around me_.

 _Now, use the power you've been given to continue with the plan._

 _I don't know any spell_ , Igneel reminded.

 _You don't need to know any spell_ , Lance told him. _Don't think. Feel._

Igneel's eyes hardened and the lightning and cyan gleam vanished from his eyes. His onyx eyes were back and they were more determined than ever.

 _Okay. I promise. I won't let you down._

°•°•°•°

Luna's eyes widened as she watched Lance's eyes shut even more. He began to stir as static buzzed around him. She was quick to remove the clothes from his body and hovered over him. "Lance?" she called. "Lance, are you there?"

Lance let out an audible groan as his eyes cracked open. "We…have to get ready," he slurred to her. His hands pressed down on the ground and he struggled to get up.

"What? No." Luna pushed Lance back down. "Lance, you need to rest."

"No," Lance grunted. "We have t-t-to…get…ready…"

"Lance, please, just rest," Luna insisted. "I have a plan."

Lance turned his head to look at her. "Y'do?" he slurred.

Luna nodded and gently pushed him down. "Mmm-hmm. But, don't worry. Just stay still and stay awake," she soothed. "If all this goes well, we're going home soon."

°•°•°•°

The Sea King forced Forneus back into an underwater wall. Forneus hissed and thrashed his claws at the Sea King, forcing the noble to hiss as claws marks raked his muzzled. The Sea King gave a bit of a retreat, but only to begin chasing his own tail. He went around and around and around until his body turned into an underwater hurricane. He hurled himself at Forneus and swept him into the cyclone. Forneus could only snarl as he was trapped. He tried breaking away, but the cyclone refused to break for him. He growled.

"You _thhhhhhhink_ _thissssss_ can keep me, little _sssssssssnake_?" Forneus hissed. "You're an idiot for thinking that! I'm the _SSSSSSSea_ Demon! Old _kingsssssssss_ like you can't hold a tidal wave to me!"

A growl. "No, but I can."

Igneel bolted through the crowd of familiars versing marines with his Kelpie swimming as fast as he could. Static went off Igneel in waves as he and his Kelpie galloped forward. No creature on the side of evil or good dared approach him. With the gleam in his eye and the lightning winding around him, he was unapproachable.

 _This is for Fairy Tail._

He could see his rambunctious guild.

 _This is for my friends._

He could see Cane smirking while Gale angrily glared at him. He could see Elvin trying to calm both of them down.

 _This is for my family._

He could see his father and Nashi shoving each other as they wolfed down their breakfast and Luna and Luke arguing over the last bacon strip while a deadbeat Lucy slept on Natsu's shoulder.

 _And this…_

The Kelpie abruptly stalled to a halt. Igneel was thrown into the water, but not on accident. He swam towards the cyclone with a purpose as more and more lightning buzzed around him.

… _is for MJ._

He could see Mary Jane's crotchety scowl on her face as she listened to her music like the world was against her.

Igneel's hands clapped together and pulled apart to reveal a Cat's Cradle of lightning in his hands. His hair spiked as electricity passed through his body. His body was no longer full of flames purring inside and him boiling through his veins. His body now had an electric current streaming through him. He closed his eyes.

' _Don't think. Feel.'_

He could remember Lance's words.

 _All I have to do is feel._

He could feel his hands moving on their own, guided by the current inside him.

 _That's it. I can feel the lightning guiding my movements._

His hands gripped down on lightning.

 _The spell… It's nothing like any fire spell I've ever used._

A bolt of lightning grew in his hands to forge something great enough to wound a demon.

Igneel opened his eyes and lightning sparked through him. In his hands was not just an ordinary weapon. It was an electric trident forged from cyan lightning. It was bigger than one could ever dream with the intentions of slaying the beast that defiled the sea.

 _I summon you now, Trident of Okeanos_! Igneel chanted. He let go of the trident with one hand only to pull it back with the other. _Electrocute my enemy!_ And he threw the trident toward the cyclone.

The Sea King burst from his cyclone form and slithered away at a quick pace. Forneus laughed. "Running away _ssssssssso ssssssssoon,_ old-timer?" He looked around to notice that not just the Sea King was leaving, but so were his subjects. They abandoned their fight to follow after their king. Forneus smirked. "I knew they were too weak for me," he boasted. "Not even a king can ma—!"

His words ended in a shrill scream as lightning struck his body.

Igneel's Kelpie came back to him and helped Igneel get on him, but neither could take their eyes from such a ridiculous sight. The great sea serpent, a sadistic demon in his own right, was screaming in anguish as lightning tore at his body. He tried to thrash in a desperate attempt of not hurting, but the lightning constricted his movements. It would not let him move. It was like its own snake. It squeezed Forneus, biting him, paralyzing him, and killing him all within one blow. And Forneus could do nothing about it, but watch himself bleed and his scales become charred.

The spell left Forneus gradually with static shocking him every once and a while. Forneus groaned and grumbled in his agony as he tried to keep himself from falling unconscious at the pain. His blurry vision looked about him.

 _What…jussssssssst happened?_

His vision went past something when it turned back to the object sharply. There was Igneel, glaring up at him in pride that he had effectively hurt the demon.

Forneus' eyes narrowed. " _You_ ," he snarled. " _You_ did _thisssssssss_ to me!"

Igneel only gave him a cocky smirk. "Later, snaky." At a " _hya_!", the Kelpie turned tail and swam them both to the chasm.

Forneus was angry enough to give chase, ignoring his injuries. "Come back here!" he demanded. It sounded so childish for such a treacherous snake.

Igneel tightened his grip on the Kelpie.

 _It's working. Now, we just need to make sure the rest of the plan goes well._

Igneel and the Kelpie made it through the pass and kept swimming to get farther and farther down, putting distance between them and Forneus. He could see the Sea King coiled at the bottom where the underwater church sat. He rode down just as Gale breached from his hiding spot with his shark.

"He's coming," Igneel warned. "And, he's pissed-off."

The Sea King gave a growling chuckle of his own and spoke something to the both of them.

Gale raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm guessing that's sea king for 'The demon now knows not to piss me off'," he guessed.

Igneel nodded at the Sea King. "We're getting ready for the last phase." He looked at Gale. "Redfox—"

Gale already had his shark swimming away toward the cathedral. "I know what to do," he grumbled. "I made the damn plan."

 _BOOM. BOOM._

The Sea King and Igneel looked up to see Forneus under siege with the marine life that waited for him just beneath the now-sealed current. He grumbled and groaned and screamed as he was attacked, swatting blindly to get his enemies away from him.

 _They all know the plan_ , Igneel recited. _They just need to push Forneus deeper into the chasm. Then, the Sea King and the reserve forces will push Forneus towards the cathedral. And, once he sees me, he'll fall for the bait._

His hands shook, but he clenched them to get them to stop. He let out a deep breath.

 _And then, it's Luna's turn._

°•°•°•°

Luna was making sure everything was in place when Gale stepped through the gate of liquid fire and into the cathedral. She perked at his arrival. "Are you okay? Is everything going okay? Is Igneel okay?" she spouted off.

Gale shook his hair to get out water. "Everything's going according to plan, Blondie, don't you worry," he murmured. "I'm more concerned about you." He began to walk down the aisle to her. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Luna drew out a big sigh. "Well, I have no choice," she muttered. "But, I'm not going to let Mary Jane's sacrifice and Jay's go in vain. I have to do my part in this and believe I can do it." Her eyes swept to Lance. His eyes were cracked open, but he looked barely aware of his surroundings. "He woke up, but, any longer and he'll slip into a coma," she fretted.

Gale made it to the altar and took a good look at Lance, squatting beside him. "Then, we can't waste any time," he reasoned. To Lance, he asked, "How ya doin', man?"

"Feel…like…MJ…beat me up," Lance chuckled weakly. "Been better."

Gale bumped Lance's shoulder with a gentle fist. "We'll get Aine to be your nurse when we go home. How about that?" he teased.

"Makes me happy," Lance slurred. "Can't wait to s-s-see my queen."

Gale briefly grinned. "The second that demon comes through the doors, Blondie, it's on you." He looked up at Luna to see she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. He stood up to grab her shoulders and turn her to him, forcing her to look up at him. "Calm your tits and _relax_ , Blondie," he soothed. "Don't go biting your lip. That's really sexy and I know don't want me in a mood right now."

Luna was too worried to even flush at his suggestion. "What if I'm not strong enough? Or what if this phase fails?"

"Then, we keep trying until we get home," Gale said. "Blondie, you're making this too complicated. Loosen up. We've all had second thoughts in fights, 'kay? But, we pushed past them and we won."

"What if we lose?" Luna pressed.

"We won't."

Luna grew frustrated with that answer. "How can you say that?" she snapped.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not religious, but it's _you_ I believe in? Maybe it's because I have seen you be badass and know you can do it again? Or maybe it's because you're insanely brave and I admire that about you." He shrugged. "Who knows? Point is? You're going to tear this snake a new one and get us home."

"You have way too much faith in a blonde princess," Luna muttered.

Gale laughed. "And you have way too little faith in a dragon, but you don't see me complaining," he reminded. "You need a kiss for good luck?"

Now, Luna flushed and punched his shoulder. "Shut up," she mumbled. "I don't want a kiss from you."

Gale leaned closer to Luna's face and his breath puffed against her. "Too bad, _principessa_ ," he whispered. "You're getting one." His lips pressed against her forehead for a kiss. Then, his lips trailed down to Luna's cheek and pressed a chaste one there. His lips ghosted her own to go to the other cheek.

"Wait," Luna breathed. She sounded dazed, maybe confused, but definitely dazed. "You said…one kiss…"

Gale's hands went to the scarf around Luna's neck and unraveled it, allowing it to flutter onto the floor. His lips went back to ghost her own and they smirked. "I lied," he whispered. His lips lowered from her face, brushing against her jaw, and settled on the juncture spot between her neck and shoulder. The kiss there was light and feathered and he felt Luna tense from underneath him. But, he gave her a second kiss there regardless.

Luna's eyes were closed at the contact. It was a different sensation than she had ever experienced before. It felt warm and made her stomach feel fluttery, but not the same reasons her stomach fluttered when she talked to Jay or Spike. "Wait, I…" She could not finish her sentence when Gale pressed a longer kiss there.

Words puffed onto Luna's warming skin, rough and foreign and accented. " _Sempre serái la mia principessa. Gemessona_ ," were the words. Gale lifted his head from Luna's neck and his eyes flickered down to search her face.

Luna's eyes fluttered opened, mesmerized. "What does that mean?" she wanted to know.

Gale's hands went to her cheeks and thumbed them. He shook his head a little. "Just some words of encouragement," he said. It was a half-truth, but mainly a lie. But, the truth was not something he could every give away. " _Buona ventura, principessa_ ," he told her. "Good luck." He let her go and went to get to his spot.

Luna inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

 _What was that? What did he really mean? Well, it's no time to think on it now._

Her eyes opened, firm and strong.

 _We're going home._

°•°•°•°

Forneus squealed as he was thrown in the wall of the chasm. He fell a little bit and tried to shake off the dizziness, but it was all becoming too much. He looked down at his claws to see parts of him was disappearing.

 _Wait… No… I don't want to go back… You_ **promissssssssed** _I could have_ **sssssssssssome** _fun…!_

A slicker voice answered his whine. _And you promised you would not only give me new recruits, but a Sea King as well. You have failed. You're coming home._

Forneus shook his head, but was hit by the nose of a whale. He ended up crashing farther down into the chasm, bouncing off the walls and enduring more hits from angered aquatic life. His back finally hit the floor of the chasm and he groaned as he tried to right himself. It was hard for him to get up as the magical creatures of the sea doused him with attacks. They burst forth from their hidden caves and attacked him with all they had to offer and then some. He squirmed as he tried to get away, squealing uselessly as his one of his arms was torn off from him by two sharks. He groped around blindly to find solid ground, but with being under constant attack, it was difficult for him to find time to attack and heal his injuries.

A low snarl rumbled in front of him.

Forneus struggled as he looked up. His four eyes met the eyes of the Sea King's that boiled in rage.

Forneus hissed at the Sea King. "You're _ssssssssstupid_ to think…you can kill…me…" he snarled out. "You can't kill me… I'll _jussssssst_ return over and over until I finally kill you, old-timer."

"Shut up, you overgrown lizard!" came a caterwaul.

Forneus turned his head to see Igneel in front of the cathedral trapped under water. He floated on the steps with a wild smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. "You want someone to kill? Kill me! _If_ you think you've got the balls, snaky," he teased.

Forneus' eyes glowed with rage. He hauled himself across the floor of the sea in a rage. He wanted to get to the one who ruined him, who caused him his downfall. "You!" He spat one word, one pronoun, with something stronger than hatred.

Igneel's smirk broadened as he swam into the gate of liquid-fire and disappeared into the church. He stumbled inside and was quick to shake off access water.

"Is he coming?" came Gale's shout from somewhere.

Igneel nodded. "He's coming. He fell for it." His face darkened. "And, he's not getting away."

°•°•°•°

Forneus heaved through the barrier of liquid-fire and into the cathedral. His large body shrunk without water to support him and he gasped. There was no water around. He was in a cathedral full of oxygen. He could barely breathe. His vision went in and out as he looked around in a crazy fit.

 _We're_ **isssssss** _he? The_ **sssssstupid** _human boy._

Forneus let out an irritated hiss and looked down at his body. Particles chipped away from him in effort to leave. His body was shriveling up. He could not thrive long without water comforting him.

 _I'll be_ **sssssssent** _back_ **fasssssster** _at_ **thisssssss** _rate._ **Forassssssss** _will make fun of me if I don't come home without one new recruit. But, I need a body._

A groan.

His eyes landed on the altar and there he saw his answer.

It was Lance, the human he had only possessed what felt like minutes ago.

His smirk curled on his lips, full of teeth and blood. "Perfect," he hissed. He dragged his shriveling body to Lance, crawling down the aisle. Black blood seeped everywhere, but he did not care. He had to get to the human body before his own disappeared. He needed a new host. He found Lance with his eyes closed and his body still.

 _Great._ **He'sssssss** _barely alive. Even better. A weak human_ **meanssssss** _more control for me._

Forneus got to the altar and loomed over an unconscious Lance. He licked his lips.

 _Thank you for the offering,_ **humanssssss** _._

 _SLAM._

Forneus whipped around. The doors to the cathedral had been slammed shut. And, from the look of it, it had been sealed. Lava had become the glue and was hardening, giving off smoke and an odd smell. There was no out. This was now a prison. Forneus' eyes narrowed when he saw the seal.

 _What the Hell_ **isssssss** **thisssss** _?_

"Y-Y-You aren't going anywhere," came a wavering, but firm instruction.

Forneus turned back around. Lance was no longer at the altar, waiting to be taken-over. A girl had replaced him. She stood up against him with her chocolate eyes glaring at him. There was a bit of shake in her hands, that type of jittery shake you got when you approached a situation you wished did not exist. Her bottom lipped trembled and there was a little bit of uncertainty there in her eyes, but she covered it with her own determination.

Forneus had to snicker. "I remember you, Lady Luna. _ZZZZZZZZagan_ wanted to have you _asssssssss_ _hisssssss_ mate," he recalled. He bent his head closer to sniff her and she flinched. "I'll give you four _yearsssssssss_ before I have you for _myssssssssself_ ," he decided flippantly. "You can _sssssssspend_ _thosssssssse_ four _yearssssssss_ being my little… What do _humansssssssss_ _sssssssay_? A 'maid'?"

Luna swallowed. "N-No," she stammered. "I won't let you hurt my friends, Fairy Tail, or anyone else ever again."

Forneus burst into laughter. "You _ssssssssound_ _sssssssso_ cliché, Lady Luna!" he teased. "You know, _ZZZZZZagan_ told me you had a _feisssssssty_ light _inssssssside_ you, but I think that old bull _issssssssss_ wrong. You are nothing more than another weak human." He appraised her again, but slower, resting on her growing curves. "But, you're cute," he offered. "In four _yearssssssss_ , you'll be of age in the Human Realm. I can tell our _eggssssssssss_ will be _amazzzzzzzzzing_."

Revulsion curled inside Luna's stomach and tried to crawl up her throat. She swallowed it down, but everything about those words were just sickening. She managed to keep her head held up high even if terror and dread came off her in waves.

 _Why am I so scared? Why can't I find the courage to face him like I did with Zagan?_

Her eyes glistened.

 _But, it couldn't be dumb luck I did it once, right? Please…_ **Please** _, help me._

No one answered her.

 _We are at your aid,_ **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela** _._

This voice was not the soothing tone Luna was overcome with in times of her Magic. This voice was a rumbling voice so powerful, so wise, that it felt wrong not to respect it.

Everything faded away from Luna. She was not in the same cathedral where a plan was everything. She was not where a sea demon was trying to slaughter them all and convert her friends and family and fellow people into monsters like him. She was standing in a place of white. Her eyes shimmered as she looked at the being in front of her. It was the Sea King, his body coiled in the air and his soul-dew emerald eyes looking at her through his watery form. His form solidified. He was no longer made from water. Scales covered him. Every scale was a polished blue to resemble the sea with glints of violet and green when the light hit them just right. His mane was a deep blue and ruffled in a windless place.

Luna's eyes widened. _You're…talking to me?_

The Sea King nodded. _Because you have allowed it so_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela** _. You pleaded for help. I have heeded your call._

Luna bit her lip and looked away from the mighty king of the sea. _I'm sorry_ , she whispered. _I know I have to do this. I know I can. But, I'm_ … She shut her eyes in shame. _I'm_ **terrified** , she confessed.

 _You are never alone_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela** _,_ the Sea King promised. _I and my people fight alongside you. The ones we have lost watch over us as they swim the Great Current to the New Sea. You have friends who stand at your side._

 _And, you have me_ , came input.

Luna perked at the voice and looked up to see the star-like aura fall from the Heavens and to her. Luna held out her hands to catch it and gave a wobbly smile as she gazed at it in relief. _I missed you_ , she nearly cried. _I'm sorry. I'm not exactly the best person you could talk to._

 _You did not have dumb luck on your first mission, little one_ , came assurance. _Your strength and conviction came from the protection you wanted to provide for all those you cared about. And, you still have that conviction_.

 _Then, why can't I do anything?_ Luna demanded.

The Sea King answered. _Doubts cloud your mind. Words spoken to you have seeded and sprouted wrong ideals. You have come to understand you are helpless, but you are help_ **ful** _._ **You** _have the heart of a dragon_.

Something began to click for Luna. _Wait… Are you—?_

 _You must clear the doubts in your head, Luna_ , came a command. _Focus on the ones you love. And, let that love be the key to your victory_.

Luna closed her eyes and repeated that. ' _And, let that love be the key to your victory_ '… _'Let love be the key'…_

She could see the people she loved. She could see Magnolia. She could see Rika fighting with her elder cousin while behind the counter. She could see the nice lady who heartily offered her and Ena cake whenever they went. She could see Uncle Ben and his employees bringing out a sparkling birthday cake to a cheerful little boy. She could see Fairy Tail. She could see Dazzler trying to impress Mustang with her stage Magic, even though he paid too much attention to his motorcycle, Crimson. She could see Vinyl practicing her viola in the guild. Bruno whining for the mysterious Thirteen's attention. She could see Constantine being taught by Eloise the art of sign language. She could see Igneel messily eating his food across an unamused Mary Jane. She could see Nashi being shocked out of her wits when Gary snuck up behind her. She could see Cane teasing a furious Paige as she tried to rid herself of Silver and get Penelope to back her up. She could see Gale blushing angrily as Galileo ruffled his hair and Olivia smirked at him. She could see Luke and Genius getting into a heated debate about a new Lacrima game. She could see her mother's spirits giving her looks of pride. She could see her mother and father sneaking kisses in the kitchen when they thought their kids were not around.

' _Let love be the key'…_

Luna's body was outlined in a white aura. It was faint, but did not go out. It only steadily grew stronger and stronger. The cathedral was back and the Sea King and star aura was gone, but Luna did not need them. She had her thoughts to guide her.

Forneus' observed a glowing Luna in confusion. " _What'ssssss thisssss_?" he hissed. He was growing uneasy with the amount of light she shed.

"I don't care that you're a demon and I'm just some human," Luna murmured. "I don't care about any of that. You threatened my friends and you _will_ pay for it."

Forneus cackled. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" he jested rudely.

Luna spoke one word and one word alone. "Me."

Her eyes opened.

And, they glowed pure white.

Forneus' shriveled body crawled back when he squinted at Luna.

 _She'ssssssss too bright… What'sssssssss happening to me?_

From Luna's feet, white began to smother her like a second skin. It felt airy and clear and bright, like a star of its own. "Forneus," Luna spoke, "you're not hurting another soul anymore. You defiled the laws set in the world and, for that, you must be punished."

Forneus could feel his body growing weaker as the light grew stronger. "No," he whispered. " _No_ …"

Luna's body became smothered in white. She had the form of woman, but her light was something no Magic could ever dream to produce. It was something purer. Something brighter. Something that had that indescribable feeling that made you feel spiritually renewed.

Forneus grew panicked. "No! I can't die now! I can't!" he hissed desperately. He lunged for Luna in a frantic attempt to save himself. "You won't kill me!" he snarled. "I want to live longer! _Thissssssss_ _isssssssssn't_ fair!"

But, it was too late.

The shining light that was Luna burst.

From the outside, the marine life and their king watched as the entire cathedral underwear was filled with a glowing white. They swam in awe at it and could not look away. The Sea King flexed his claws as he looked at the glowing cathedral. Piece by piece, the cathedral departed from the sea as though evaporating.

Luna could feel herself fading as she drifted in an endless sea of white. She cupped her hands out in front of her as a different glowing speck dropped from the Heavens and into her hands. The glow disappeared to reveal a smoothed gemstone. Its kaleidoscopic colors of green, blue, and waves of violet lured anyone to want to touch it and run their fingers of it. It was fluorite, powered by water and jewel of the rainbow.

 _Forneus_ , Luna whispered. _Another d-stone_.

The rumbling voice came back. _Before you go, I must thank you_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela**.

Luna looked up to see the coiled Sea King floating in white with his scales intact. He looked at Luna with his sea green eyes. _You have saved my people from a fate worse than death. You have my respect, loyalty, and affection_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela**.

 _What's your name? And what does that mean?_ Luna had to know.

 _I am Shenlong, the king of the fifth ocean on this realm and protector of life in my domain_ , he introduced. _The name I give you is one of high respect and only one may have it._ He craned his neck to touch Luna's brow. _You have the heart of a dragon and the spirit of the stars_. His nose moved to Luna's left wrist and he touched it before drawing back.

Luna watched as water slithered around her wrist, forming a bracelet. The water solidified itself into a shimmering aquamarine with silver outlining it. The jewel glistened as though it were water. _What is this?_ she wondered.

 _It is a sign of my respect to you and the friends who fought alongside me_ , Shenlong rumbled. _You four have each been given a mark. Should you step into the great seas of this realm, all will know you are the ones who are worthy_. He unraveled his body to circle around her. _I must leave. Your time in my kingdom is up. This is good bye for now_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela**.

Luna could feel her body fading away even faster. _Wait, please! Just tell me! Are you what I think you are?_

Shenlong only tilted his head as he eyed her.

Luna gasped. _But… That's not possible_ , she whispered. _Papa said_ …

 _Give my regards to the king of all dragons and his queen along with his thunder_ , Shenlong requested. _Show him my mark. He will know_. He stopped circling Luna to burst up into the realm of white. _Farewell_ , **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela.**

Luna reached out a hand, but white was swallowing her. _Wait, please! Come back! Wait!_

And, she was gone.

* * *

The familiars guarding the cathedral were on alert. Many had been slaughtered in masses or plucked off individually, so each one of them defended the stronghold to the bitter end.

One of the familiars guarding the front door felt something and turned around. Its eyes widened when it could see a shine in the window. It turned to its fellow guards, frantically growling orders, but it was too late for them. The cathedral burst with white. The familiars in the courtyard recoiled and turned to look at what happened, but the explosion of white forced them to the die. The entire cathedral was wrapped around in a glowing white that kept the same purity the cathedral once held. The sight was blinding and rejuvenating and gave off the feeling of hope and love. A ball of white appeared at the tip of the steeple. Without preamble, a team of white burst from the steeple and into the sky.

It hit the ruins—

— _shattered_ them.

°•°•°•°

Red alerts popped up on Freed and Constantine's Lacrima Screens and both stopped what they were doing to examine what was happening. The alarms went off in Fairy Tail and everyone's heads shot up in worry.

Freed's eyes widened. "Oh, my…"

Erza climbed the steps and looked at Freed and Constantine urgently. "What?" she demanded. "What is going on?"

"Our apologies, Master," Constantine spoke. "There is no problem within the vicinity."

Erza raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Then, why are the alarms going off?"

"The ruins have been shattered," Freed murmured. "But, they haven't been shattered by the enemy."

Erza did not believe it. "Then, who shattered them?"

Constantine shifted one Lacrima Screen towards Erza. "Here, Master."

Erza looked at the screen—

—and her eyes widened.

"What is happening?" she whispered.

°•°•°•°

The Mages of Fairy Tail fighting their fight with familiars had stopped along with their opponents. They watched as white ate against violet and shattered the ruins. They watched as flecks of white fell from the Heavens like snow. They watched and they watched.

Cade lifted a hand to catch a white particle. It did not stay on his palm. It did not fall through it. It sunk into his palm and stayed there. A rush of warm flooded his body, making him tingle. " _Whoa_ ," he breathed. "What is this? This isn't snow."

 _HSSSSSSSSSS_.

Cade looked at the familiars to see them recoiling as flakes of white gathered on them. In droves, they disappeared, eradicated from this world. And, it was not just Cade laden in confusion. Mages all around Magnolia were lost. As particles of white fluttered downwards, the humans felt warmth hit them and renew them while their opponents died off without so much as a last glare.

°•°•°•°

Even as Hisui tended to an old widow, a drop of white fell on her nose. It absorbed into her skin and she blinked in her surprise. She looked up to see snowy particles of white flaking from the ceiling.

 _What is this?_

"Mama!" came a whisper-cry. " _Mama_!"

Hisui looked over at a family who crowded at the matriarch. White particles were absorbed into her skin and with each new particle, the more the matriarch began to stir in groan. It was a common theme in the evacuation center. Sick patients were stirring from their restless slumber. Some awoke quicker than other as their skin returned to normal and glints returned to their eyes.

"It's a miracle, Mistress," Madelia told Hisui as she watched a little particle seep into her skin.

Hisui had to smile. "No, Maddie. _This_ is the work of Fairy Tail."

°•°•°•°

The guards and the Mages stopped their pesky fight to watch as white befell onto. Their war, the fight, was over. All could only look up as they watched specks all to the ground.

Brika held out her hand for a white speck to seep into her glove and skin.

 _What Magic is this?_

°•°•°•°

From the office, Draculos could only give a faint smile as he watched the horizon. There was a glimmer in his eyes. It was pride.

 _Well done._

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane slept in the guild infirmary near a window. Other Fairy Tail members were being tended to whether they were asleep or awake. She slept peacefully in her infirmary bed with her headphones in her ears and her SoundPod playing music.

A speck of white came through the window. It fluttered to Mary Jane and decided to land on her forehead. There, it sunk into her skin and glowed once.

Mary jane began to stir.

Her eyes blinked open in confusion. She felt a little hazy, but not as drained as she had felt before. She felt light. She felt warm. More drops of white seeped into her skin and forced her to sit up. "What's going on?" she mumbled. She looked around the room to see drops of white floating about. They landed on guild members and employees and sunk into their clothes and skin, revitalizing them. Each guild member who had fallen into a state of rest woke from their slumber. Their families and friends cheered for their loved one, some bursting into tears and others smiling like a fool.

Mary Jane looked out the window. It was like she was watching the gentle snowfall of the beginning of winter. But, snowflakes were not falling. They were little bulbs of light that fell to the ground, sliding into buildings, and giving new life wherever they touched.

 _Luna_ …

Mary Jane allowed herself a smile.

 _You didn't let me down._

°•°•°•°

There was no place the white could not touch. It fell into the guild confinement area and rained on a demonic Mystogan. Slowly, black smoke poured from Mystogan's body and he became the man he once was. Gary was too into comforting Nashi to notice white sinking into his skin and Nashi's and healing their mortal wounds, but leaving the emotional wounds alone. Natsu and Lucy lifted their heads to see the droplets of white flutter to the ground and to them. Lucy raised a palm to catch one in her hand, but it sunk into her skin and warmed her. Gray and Juvia were mesmerized as they looked through misty eyes at the sight before them. The mayor of Magnolia himself could not believe what was transpiring.

The white shattered from the cathedral to show its renewed glory. The goblins and ogres once shaming the castle reverted back to angles fluttering on the tips of the of church and protecting the safe haven. The stain glass windows once showing death and decay were restored to religious glory and told the story of Jesus and Mary. The vines eating at the cathedral were shriveled up. The ugly flowerbeds rotting beside the church were rejuvenated with life and given a second chance. Kardia Cathedral had returned to its home.

The interior had been changed as well and Igneel and Gale came to realize that as they woke up from their daze.

"Jesus," Gale muttered. "What was that?"

"I feel so…light," Igneel murmured as he picked himself off the floor. "I feel… _different_."

Lance groaned as he came out from behind the altar. "It's like I took a nap and feel better," he noted. He looked at his body to see all his wounds were gone and his skinned had been cleaned. "I'm not even injured." He smiled. "Luna, you did it!" he cheered. He looked up. "You—!"

There Luna stood at the altar. He body was still. Her bangs covered her eyes. She did not move. She did not speak.

Lance's happiness was morphed into concern. "Luna?" he worried. "Are you okay?"

Gale staggered over to the altar with Igneel. He looked up at Luna through tired and worried eyes. "Blondie," he mumbled. "Blondie, what's wrong?"

Luna's right fist with her guild mark tightened and her bracelet shifted.

"Did we do it?" Her voice came out strong, yet small. It was flat. "Did we win?"

Gale had to nod at that and soften. "We won, Blondie," he told her. "The game is over."

"That…makes me happy," she mumbled. She turned around, but shadows covered her eyes.

 _DRIP_.

The boys' eyes widened.

 _DROP_.

Tears streamed down Luna's cheeks.

"We…won," she whispered. "We…did it…"

She took a step forward—

—and began to fall.

Gale and Igneel caught a glimpse of Luna's glazed-over eyes and rushed to her, but it felt like time slowed.

Luna's vision blurred and black ate at it, wanting her blind. She felt hands wrap around her, but the sensation was soon to be lost. She was gone, but she could hear echoes of panic and the sound of her name. Then, one voice drifted into her thoughts as she slipped away into her dreams.

 _Rest well, little one._

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Looks like Fairy Tail has saved the day and gained some new alliances along the way! Nothing is impossible for Fairy Tail! See ya next time on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Nashi scurries onto the screen, her hair a mess and her eyes wide and frantic. She looks around vigorously. "Hey, um, I know Lu is supposed to give the lesson, but she's out right now, so I'm giving it." She goes to the other side of the screen and peeks off-screen. Her head pops back and she slumps and sighs in relief. "Okay, good. For a second, I thought that freak was following me." She fixes her hair and recomposes herself. "Right, well, today's lesson is about the legend of Magic and Curses."

Everything disappears as the screen shifts to the stars and the universe.

"Magic and Curses used to be one in the same," Chibi-Nashi narrates. "Many people have speculated the Creator of the universe gave it to Earth Land either on a whim or due to the prayer of one pure of heart. At the time, the power was called ' _Oras'_."

A spark appears in the universe, a ball of silvery-gray. It dazzles in space without a known core, but giving off bountiful light.

"That means 'one' in Ancient Language," Chibi-Nashi continues. "However, _Oras_ was not just a power. It was two halves of lovers combined in one."

The ball of silvery-gray splits into two balls. One ball is swirling in a color darker than black while the other is brighter than white.

"The black half of _Oras_ was called ' _Piḷāk'_ meaning 'black' while the white half of _Oras_ was called ' _Veḷḷai'_ meaning ' _white'_. Together, the two lovers spread themselves along Earth Land in a fierce promise to allow humans and creatures to obtain gifts of Magic and use them to only help and heal."

The two balls of light and darkness beam themselves onto Earth Land. Their light and darkness cover the entire planet, half in a glowing white and the other half in a shadowy black. The universe fades onto the planet itself. A man is shown using Fire Magic to build flames for his meal. A bird is shown using Wind Magic to defend her nest from predators. A circle of Mages are holding hands as they heal a bleeding man in the center of their Magic Circle with their combined sorcery.

"But, then," Chibi-Nashi says darkly, "the world changed."

Images are shown, washing out the old. Two men use their Earth Magic to kill one another for the hand of a beautiful lady. A group of hunters use Ice Magic to kill an innocent polar bear and her young. Three young women are burned at the stake with males and females surrounding them, using Fire Magic.

"Evil spread onto Earth Land in the form of a beast no one knows the name of. It took Magic and warped it into _Káta_ , meaning 'curses'. The evil creature spawned itself across the universe and use the darkness in people and creatures' heart. Through their darkness, creatures of darkness were born and spread Curses."

Images are shown of chaos and murder, blood splattering through the universe. Creatures of every race face each other in battle with bloodlust in their eyes and never know they are mere puppets of mass destruction.

"But, then, one day, a being saved the earth. Some say it was a maiden who heard the cries of every being in every realm and timeline! She was born with the true power of White and came to stop the one of evil."

The screen changes. A creature of pure black gives a screech of god-awful ugliness as it and its pawns span through time and space to spread their defilement.

"The maiden of White was not alone in her quest. She, along with the ten legendary Masters and the four corners of the universe, came together to use their powers to stop the creature of evilness and restore balance to the universe once and for all."

Two circles are made around the creature. The outer circle is made of four balls of light of red, gold, blue, and green. The inner circle is made out of ten symbols, each with colors of their own from the rainbow. But, the center of the circle is the ball of white light. All of them converge into one and attack the creature. The creature roars as the screen shakes and turns white once again.

Chibi-Nashi returns onto the screen with a gentle smile. "And, that's the legend of Magic and Curses and their connection to us. All of this power doesn't just serve as a purpose for good, but it's our lives. When a Mage choose to use Magic, we choose to have our souls intertwined with Magic and for it to become our life force." She allows her aura of pink Magic to outline her. It makes her close her eyes as it ruffles her hair in welcome. "Magic, Curses—it matters very little. All power is sacred and delicate. All power controls our lives. And, we have to treat that power with respect and care."

"Beautiful way of putting it, Angel."

Chibi-Nashi snaps out of her state to see Chibi-Gary beaming at her from the side. She jumps, visibly startled. "Holy crap! I thought I lost you!"

Chibi-Gary laughs. "You could never lose me, Angel!" He runs to her lovingly with hearts in his eyes. "Let a dog love his master, Angel! Come on!"

Chibi-Nashi looks at you frantically. "Um, so, yeah! Next time, Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **FANTASIA!** " She runs away. "Sorry, have to go! Gary, get away from me!"

Chibi-Gary chases after her. "Wait, my darling! Run into my arms!

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Philece Sampler as Madelia von Rockford


	19. Adventure 019

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , things turned up in the water with a sea battle: the king of the sea versus the demon of the sea! With Gale's plan and the Sea King's forces, there's nothing stopping Fairy Tail from winning the day! The sibling fight continued as Brika let it all out on Angelo and did she let it all out or what? Poor Angelo. Things will get better soon! Meanwhile, Gray remembered things from the past that were better left forgotten. But, fate's change as Natsu's control was put to the test once more. Still, there's always Lucy that will keep him calm. As Gajeel says, 'a king needs his queen'. It inspired Nashi to do the same and help Gary through his power struggle, but things didn't exactly go her way. Things weren't looking to good for our favorite angel-devil couple, but we can hope the future looks brighter. Back on the street, Mira found her daughter and isn't willing to let her go for anything - even if that means facing a group of familiars alone. Luckily, Laxus was there to save the day and bring his family to safety! Even if safety might have been compromised. Mary Jane finally spilled the beans on how a demon could have gotten into Magnolia and left Erza to deal with this new source of information. Hmm. I wonder how she will? But, back to the fight. With a little help from Lance, Igneel gained control over his new lightning powers and managed to injure the great sea demon Forneus. With Gale's plan put into action, Forneus is soon trapped in the cathedral and left with Luna to fight. With words of encouragement for the Sea King, Luna fends for herself and takes down the Sea Demon all by her lonesome! Woohoo! Attagirl, Luna! Save the day!

 _"We…won. We…did it…"_

Oh, no, Luna! Oh, gosh. I hope she's okay! Now, who's going to explain to the priest a demon was inside his church?

* * *

The hut in the Eastern Forest was quiet. There was no Porlyusica there to be mixing herbs and starting on potions. There was no Wendy out in the forest, gathering new medicine and studying their herb and plant patches. There was no Elvin to watch them both work in secret and help Wendy with her rounds on injured animals. The Eastern Forest was only humming with the noise of nature, the thrum of cicadas and the whistles of birds, and nothing more.

Inside the hut of the Eastern Forest, potions simmered. An herbal tea had been left half-full. A few books were open, but nothing had been touched for at least an hour. But, in the patient room of it all lay a girl of blonde locks—Luna. She lay asleep with nothing less than a peaceful look on her face.

 _Hey_ , came a concerned grumble, _you okay?_

Luna's dram took her back to a place she felt she knew.

°•°•°•°

 _The valley was a vast space full of life and wondrous things. The black dragon had laid down in a clearing with his ruby eyes glared into her own. They were soft and loving._

I didn't mean to make you mad. Forgive me? _came a plea._

 _A giggle. "You're cute when you grovel."_

 _There was a woman there. She was young and in her prime and that was all the focus knew. Her blonde tresses were tugged into a loose braid and her clothes were a blinding white. Her hands stroked the nose of the black dragon, never shying away, never fearful._

 _There was a huff._ Don't get used to it. I don't grovel.

 _She laughed. "_ I know, but I'd love you more if you did, my fierce dragon _."_

 _The dragon ruffled his wings as he nuzzled into the woman's touch, closing his eyes as he purred._ I love you too, my pain-in-the-ass princess. You're what's worth flying for _._

SNAP.

 _The dragon jerked back from the woman, eyes open and teeth bared_. I smell hunters, _he snarled_. We must leave.

 _The woman did not seem pleased at that_. "But, we—"

 _The dragon got to his claws and curled around the woman, laying down his head for her to mount him. A saddle had been made just for her with bags carrying their supplies._

We'll find a home to raise our thunder, **avaraci**. I promise. But, we have to go if I am to do the ritual.

 _The woman sighed as she mounted him. "Okay. Let's get out of here."_

°•°•°•°

A breeze fluttered into the hut through the open windows. A few books had their pages ruffled and flipped. The tea rippled. The vase of flowers on the stand next to the bed had the flora dancing in the wind. Luna's nose wrinkled a little at the scent. Her eyes squeezed shut, then relaxed. Her hand with her bracelet twitched. Her eyes squeezed shut again before they cracked open. She blinked a few times as though trying to get the hang of the action. Her hands helped as she pushed up her upper body. The motion was slow and full of wincing, but she got into sitting position. Her eyes looked about the room.

A clock's minute hand ticked away.

A potion bubbled, bubbled, toiled, and troubled.

The carnations looked lovely in the sunlight.

Her eyes went to the side of her bed to capture a new specimen. Gale was settled in a chair. He was at an awkward angle, but tried to make the best of it. His arms had crossed on the mattress and his head lulled on them, allowing him to sleep. His body still sat on an uncomfortable visitor's chair, but he made it work, pulling it as close to the bed as possible. His clothes had changed. He was in a long-sleeved V-neck with the sleeves rolled up a little. A jacket was on the back of his chair. He had even acquired a new piercing. It was on his right side. An aquamarine scale had pierced his ear. It was nothing big, but it was noticeable and meant to be something unique. It fit well.

Luna studied him.

 _Gale_ …

Her hand raised and went to his hair. Her fingers sunk into his locks and began to groom them like an owner stroking her cat.

 _He must be so tired to fall asleep like this._

Luna stopped combing his hair for her hand to land on his face, brushing at his skin.

Gale let out a deep noise that sounded close to a purr. He stiffened as though stretching out and his eyes cracked open. They flashed up to Luna. A grin wove onto his face. "Looks like you've finally woken up, _principessa_."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Maji desu ka SUKA!_

•

 _Donna toki demo POJITIBU de_

 _meccha KIRAKIRA hanasakasou_

•

 _Kitto itsuka wa FAMIRII wo_

 _Shoukai sasete ne_

 _Urusakutte mo yurushite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale shifted to move back in his seat, but his eyes stayed on Luna. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," was all Luna could offer.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Just 'okay'?" he probed.

Luna looked down as her fingers played with each other. "I don't know," she answered slowly. "It's all a bit hazy, but I can guess what happened." She sighed, downtrodden. "Looks like I fainted again."

"Well, after all that ass-kickin' ya did, yeah, looks like it," Gale agreed. He nodded to her bracelet. "And, you got some jewelry out of it."

Luna looked at her bracelet and her eyes softened. "That's right," she whispered as a finger ran over the jewel. "It was the Sea King. His name is…Shenlong. He told me to give Papa his respects." She looked up to look at Gale's ear ring. "He gave you something too."

Gale nodded as he tapped the scale. "Yup. Got another piercing," he grunted. "I like it. Your bro got himself a ring. Lance got another charm on his necklace." He smiled faintly. "Looks like our Sea King wanted to thank us for our services."

"I'll miss him." Luna admitted. "And, the others. But, somehow, I know I'll see them again."

Gale yawned and nodded. "I should hope so," he agreed. He leaned forward and his hands captured a lock of Luna's hair that fell out of place. She paused as he tucked it behind her ear, ruby searching chocolate. "How are you doing?" he had to know.

"I don't know," Luna confessed. "I feel… _okay_ , I guess. It's like it hasn't set in yet."

Gale frowned. "Tired? Hungry?" He snorted to himself. "Well, you're _always_ hungry."

Luna smiled a little and butted against his hand. "Shut up," she whined playfully. "I feel a little tired, but hungrier than anything." She looked around the room in a frown. "But…where's my family?"

Gale faltered a that. He had to pull away and look at the ceiling to spare himself seeing her emotions. "Luke is doing just great. He stepped out for a moment to get you food, actually," he reported. "And, your idiot brother is basically being an idiot. The hospital wanted to run tests on all of us who were in the cathedral. Lance has been cooperative, but Dragqueen? Not so much. He kept escaping the hospital to find Mary Jane ever since she beat his ass and went into hiding."

Luna laughed. "She did that?"

Gale chortled and nodded in confirmation. "She's a woman of her word," he had to admit. "She gave him a pretty bad beating. Didn't even yell at him or anything. Then, she let the doctors take Igneel away and she's been hiding off somewhere to avoid the dumbass trying to get back into her good graces."

Luna kept laughing. "Well, that seems just like him. But, what about my parents and Nashi? Are they doing okay?"

Gale swallowed. "Um, well, your pops is…" He hesitated to say another word.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Gale? What is it?"

Gale gave a tired sigh. "Blondie, your dad is a bit on the run," he came out with.

Luna's eyes nodded. " _What_?" she breathed.

"Not on the run. Just in a tad bit of trouble," Gale amended. "Lord Draculos called him and our master in for a special meeting. He wanted all of us too, but the doctors won't give us clearance to leave."

Luna tipped her head. "But, wait… How is it we're not at the hospital?"

"That's the easy part," Gale told her. "When we came back, we knew you wouldn't be safe in the public eye. _So_ , Igneel and Lance stayed behind while I took you to here. It's only been a day since you passed out, by the way."

Luna's eyes widened. "I've been unconscious for a whole _day_?" Those words came out in a gasp full of shock. "How could this happen?"

"You used a lot of energy with that attack," Gale reasoned. "You slayed a demon. It makes sense your recovery will take long."

Luna shook her head as a hand went to rub her arm.

Gale tried to switch the topic. "Well, you should know the Harvest Festival is tonight."

"Why?" Luna wondered.

Gale shrugged. "Mayor and Master decided tonight might be better since yesterday was filled with a bunch of fighting and terrified people," he explained. "Igneel, the Devil Woman, you, and me are banned from participating, though. Master said it's all about punishing us and shit."

Luna sighed, despondent. "I figured as much," she mumbled. "I was supposed to dance with E and Silver, but I guess it's for the best. I'd probably suck anyways."

Gale rolled his eyes. "No, you'd kick ass," he corrected. "You just need to get over your stage fright."

Luna looked away from him and out the window. "Maybe," was all she offered.

Gale disliked the tone of her voice and tried a different topic. "Your godmother and Madelia are in town for the festival," he tried.

Luna perked at that, whipping around to look at Gale in surprise. "The queen is here?" she gasped. "And, Miss Maddie?" Visible excitement grew on her face. "I didn't know _they_ were coming!"

Gale had to grin at her happiness. "They weren't. Originally, anyways. But, Her Majesty and Her Lady were worried about the situation. And, apparently, both are eager to see you. Ain't it good news?"

"That's _amazing_ news!" Luna enthused. "Oh, _wow_! I haven't seen Godmother in _so long_!"

Gale stood up, stretching out his arms. "Yeah, well, she seems happy to see you," he told her. He moved closer to the bed and climbed onto it. "Now, move over some. That chair is uncomfortable."

Luna did as he asked and made room, but gave him a look. "You didn't have to stay here, you know," she scolded.

Gale groaned as he kicked off his shoes and settled onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her head to his shoulder. "Yeah, but who else is supposed to watch over you?" he murmured. "There ain't any princes here to wait for you to wake up. Just a dragon."

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. "That's okay. You being here is good enough for me," she told him. "I just hope everyone is okay. You never told me what happened with my Mama and Nashi."

Gale's eyes saddened. "Blondie… There's, uh… Look, there's something you should—"

 _BANG_.

Gale and Luna's eyes flew to the door to see a shocked Aisha at the door. She looked at the duo in sheer happiness. "Luna! You're awake!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 019**

 _Fantasia_

パレードの時は今です！酔っぱらい、お祝い、そして答えを探して！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna's eyes widened. " _Aisha_ ," she breathed, "you're still here?"

Aisha raced to the bed and plopped onto it, shoving Gale aside. "Of _course_ I am!" she giggled. "I couldn't leave without seeing you one more time! _And_ , I wanted to see Fantasia _really badly_ _and_ see you and Nashi perform!" She pouted. "Though, it sucks Jay had to leave and you and Nashi aren't performing."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… What happened to Jay and Nashi?" She turned her confused look onto Gale, but he could not look at her. She tried to catch his eye. "Gale…?"

Aisha burst in with an explanation. "Oh, well, Jay had to go home since his nana called and was really worried about him," she explained. "And, Nashi, well…" Even her eyes glazed over in sadness. "Well, she… She's not doing too great, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Luna demanded. She needed to know as her gaze went back and forth between Aisha and Gale. "What happened to Nashi? What's wrong with my sis?" That question was pressed at Gale.

Gale sighed, running a hand down his face. "Blondie…"

Luna got out of his hold to glare at him. "What happened to my sister?" she hissed.

" _Gary_ happened," came a low growl.

Everyone looked to see Luke stepping into the patient room, a bag in hand, with Lucy behind him, holding a bag of food and cup of lemonade. Both of them had switched to fall apparel of sweaters and jackets, but they both looked different. Luke's eyes were not the same serene hazel as always. They were darkened. They were full of hatred and distrust. They were corrupted with negative emotions. Lucy looked tired. Her skin was paler than normal and eyes not as cheery with a red nose.

"Luke," Lucy tried to soothe, " _please_."

"Mama… Luke…" Luna breathed, relieved. "You're okay."

Lucy gave a weak smile as she approached her daughter. "Hey, Lu. We're happy to see you up and awake." She settled onto the visitor's chair and put the bag of food and the drink on the bedside table. "I brought your favorite," she explained, trying to be cheery. "Sorry we weren't here when you woke up. We wanted to get you food when you woke up and brought you a change of clothes."

"Thanks, Mama, but…" Luna looked at the furious Luke. "What happened to Nashi?"

Luke snarled. " _Gary '_ happened'."

Lucy tried to stop him. "Luke—"

Luke switched his dark glower to his sister. "He _hurt_ her, Luna," he snapped. "He fucking took a chunk of her leg and nearly _killed_ her!"

Luna was taken back. Her eyes widened with disbelief. "What…?" Her hands tightened around her sheets. "No way…"

Luke gave a sarcastic laugh. "And, guess who is trying to let him off the hook?" He shook his head. "He tried to _kill_ her! Choke her death! And, he thinks he can get away with a simple, 'I'm sorry'?"

"Luke Jude, that is _enough_!" Lucy snapped sternly. "What Nashi does isn't yours to decide. She is a _legal adult_."

"And, so is he!" Luke snapped back. "How can you be okay with this? He tried to kill your own _daughter_ and you're going to let him get away with this?" He dropped the bag and stormed out. "Screw this!" And, he was gone.

Lucy coughed as she recovered from her shock. "Don't mind him, Lu. He's just…upset," she tried to reason.

"Is it true?" Luna whispered. She looked at her mother woefully. "Is it, Mama? Is what he said true?"

Lucy took a big breath and let it all out. "Baby…"

Gale shared a look with Aisha. "We should probably leave you to it," he said slowly, urging Aisha to agree.

Aisha nodded as she got off the bed, though her worry did not fade. "Yeah. I'll just be…" She pointed to the door as she slipped away.

Gale moved to get off the bed, but a hand stopped him. He looked at Luna for answers, but Luna was already looking at her mother, eyes broken.

"Mama, _please_ , tell me he's lying," Luna prayed in a whisper nearing a cry. " _Please_."

Lucy leaned down, her hands covering her head. She gave a shaky sigh. "It's true." Two words. Two fatal words.

"No," Luna breathed. " _No_ …" Her hand trembled. Her eyes glistened. Her breathing became shaky. "You're lying. Gary wouldn't do that. He loves Nashi."

Lucy wiped her hands down her face to give Luna a sad look. "He does, Lu. He loves her, and that's—" She broke off as a sob choked her words. She closed her eyes and took in a wobbly inhale. "That's why it's hard for them to go through this." She took a wheezing inhale and tried to keep her tears back. "Nashi, um… She's—… She forgave Gary for what happened. She doesn't blame Gary at all, but—…" A tear streak Lucy's cheek. "Oh, God, Gary… He helped Nashi with her panic attack—"

"'Panic attack'?" Luna's voice rose in alarm. "But, that hasn't happened to her since—"

"A year and a half ago, I know," Lucy sniffled. "Gary has been refusing to come out from the guild confinement area and hasn't been eating. He tried to turn himself into the Council as a threat to society."

Luna shook her head. "This isn't happening," she chanted. "This isn't happening…"

Lucy wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yeah, so, Nashi has been trying to get him to talk to her, but her wounds are completely healed. She has a bit of scar on her leg, but she's good. She promised to come and see you soon." She stood up and rubbed away more tears. "I, um, just need a minute, okay, baby? I'm going to call on your papa and make sure his meeting is going okay." She gave a quick smile as she leaned towards Luna to kiss her forehead and caress her skin. "We all love you, baby. We're right here for you and we're so proud of you," she whispered. Her gaze switched to Gale's. "Please, watch my baby," she asked for.

Gale nodded. "I promise."

Lucy nodded and walked out of the patient room, rubbing away more tears and sniffling.

"Gary…hurt…my sister…" Luna tried to wrap her head around it, but it seemed impossible.

Gale took her into his arms. "I know, _principessa_ ," he murmured. " _Ho só_."

"He didn't mean it," Luna said. She sniffled as she nuzzled into Gale's hold, a hand gripping on his shirt. "He didn't mean it. He _loves_ Nashi."

"Being under a demon's influence will make you do things you never thought you would do," Gale reasoned. "Nashi and Gary will work this out together. We just have to let them."

Luna nodded, but said nothing else. She just allowed silent tears to touch her face. And, Gale kept quiet, letting her cry for her sister and for Gary.

* * *

For Erza to be in front of the councilmen of the Magic Society, that meant dangerous trouble and not the fun kind. For Erza to be in Draculos' office, it meant something deeper. It could mean anything. It meant a mystery.

Erza sat in the chair given to her with tea in her hand. Draculos did not sit. He stared out his floor-to-ceiling office window.

Erza took a sip and swallowed. She set the cup down on the desk before sitting back.

"Guild Master Erza Fernandes," Draculos began, "I assume you know why you are here."

"I do," Erza confessed.

"And you understand why you are not in front of the council?"

Erza's gaze steeled. "I do."

"Good." Draculos turned around to settle in his desk chair. He looked at Erza with his piercing eyes. "Was she successful?"

Erza nodded. "Entirely," she praised.

Draculos smiled a little. "So powerful for one so young. And that goes for this next generation." His frown returned. "Nevertheless, I issue you a warning. I have kept this matter between myself and Warrod, but should Wolfheim catch wind of this, he will undoubtedly start a petition and campaign to end Fairy Tail for good."

Erza nodded again. "I understand."

Draculos nodded back. "I'm glad. There has been much about Fairy Tail people praise and despise. You must not give in. I have given the press a DA-Notice number five. While the queen cannot make it mandatory, I can so long as it is magical. There will be no word of this outside of Magnolia," he explained. "Regarding the skirmish between the captains and their divisions, I take it you had nothing to do with it?"

Erza was silent.

"Captain Sterling-Armstrong responded the same way." Draculos sighed. "She hates most Mages, but she has a respect for both you and I. Do _not_ take advantage of it."

"Of course not, sir," Erza promised.

Draculos lifted an eyebrow. "In regard to the welfare of Magnolia and her people, give me a report."

"The entire city is healing and doing better than ever," Erza promised. "The Harvest Festival is continuing today and tonight will be the Fantasia Parade."

Draculos hummed. "And the ones who got themselves involved against your orders?"

"They have been properly punished," Erza promised. "The doctors are running some more tests on Igneel and Lance. Luna has been kept from the public eye."

"What about that Devil boy? Gary Fullbuster." Draculos tested the name. "It's been a while since I've last seen him."

Erza softened. "He's not doing well," she disclosed. "He's attempted to turn himself in on multiple occasions and still hasn't recovered emotionally. He has agreed to therapy."

"Good," Draculos praised. "He needs time to accept what has happened. I will ensure he not be taken into the council. Not after that last horrid time." His piercing eyes softened at the memories. "No person deserves that fate."

"Exactly," Erza agreed. "And Luna?"

Draculos gave a shake of his head. "No one has connected her yet. I will let you know should something happen."

"Thank you, Lord Chairman, sir."

Draculos nodded. "You are dismissed, Guild Master Erza. We will be in touch."

Erza stood up and bowed before exiting the room. The moment the door closed, Draculos closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I want you to ensure not a word gets out about the secrets of Natsu and Luna Dragneel nor Gary's situation," he commanded. "Continue your scouting. No contact."

Silence.

The impression on the couch lifted and disappeared.

Draculos pressed a button on his Communications Lacrima. "Miss Monics, send in Mister Dragneel."

°•°•°•°

Erza walked away for Iris to shakily stand up and bow to her. "Have a nice day, Misses Fernandes," she prayed.

"You too, Miss Monics," Erza spoke. She approached the doors where two guards opened them for her. She went out into the hall. There was no activity outside. The hall was sandstone flooring and walls alternating with floor-to-ceiling windows. The doors shut behind her and Erza closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

 _Well, that could've gone better._

"Master Erza?"

Erza opened her eyes and looked to the right. Her eyes widened. "Lord Arcadios," she breathed.

Arcadios had changed over the years. He was older with his once mane of hair trimmed down to a simple buzz cut with hair down the middle and slicked back. His dark hair had gray over the years, but still looked good on him in a salt-and-pepper way. His beard had not been trimmed, only had silver streak in it. He wore glasses now, but that did not stop his eyes from being firm and commanding attention. He had traded in his armor for his civilian suit that told his rank. His white coat and golden epaulettes. His badges of honor were worn with bride and his sacred sword never left his side.

⌜ **HOUSEHOLD OF THE ROYAL FAMILY**

 _ **Name**_ _: Arcadios_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Aide-de-Camp to the princess, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron_

 _ **Likes**_ _: white lilies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: pop music_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Arcadios might act as a secretary to Her Highness, but he is so much more!_ ⌟

Arcadios gave a slight bow. "It is good to see you, Master Erza. You look well," he regarded.

"You as well," Erza agreed, nodding.

Arcadios glanced at the large doors. "You visited His Lord, the Magic Speaker, I see." His eyes flashed to Erza. "Not many go into the chairman's office. And not many see the chairman."

Erza raised a cool eyebrow. "Not to be offensive, Lord Arcadios, but what brings the secretary of Her Majesty to the Fiore branch of the Magic Council?"

"Business with His Lord," Arcadios said just as coolly. "It regards only trivial matters, but His Lord, Her Majesty, and I felt necessary to communicate. Regarding you, Master Erza, is everything okay?"

Erza made sure her tone and eyes were guarded. "Everything goes well in Magnolia," she assured. "Our Fantasia parade tonight will mark the end of our Harvest Festival activities."

Arcadios raised an eyebrow this time. "Weren't your festivities supposed to end last night?"

Erza did not even flinch. "We extended it this year to honor Her Majesty and Her Lady's arrival."

Arcadios nodded. "Ah. I see." He took steps to the door. "Well, Master Erza, I wish you and Magnolia a happy harvest."

Erza did not move. "Thank you, sir."

As Arcadios passed her, he whispered, "Blue nineteen." And, he went to the doors where the outside pair of guards opened them for him.

Erza stood stock-still at the words.

' _Blue nineteen', huh?_

She began to walk away.

 _Which means the meeting tomorrow night at that pub…_

Her eyes darkened.

… _is about_ **them**.

* * *

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Mister Dragneel, I'm coming in," came a small voice. The nurse opened the door to the hospital room, eyes on her clipboard. "Now, Mister Dragneel, I have your results and—" She looked up.

She paled.

The window was open, the bed was empty, and the curtains were fluttering.

She groaned. "Not _again_ …"

°•°•°•°

Igneel whooped as he walked down the street. He wore no suggestive hospital gown. He was back in his clothes of a long-sleeve shirt and a vest and his shorts and sandals, his scarf wrapped around his neck and a beanie on his head. "Finally! Out of that stuffy hospital!" He stretched his arms only to catch sight of his ring and his hospital band. He retracted the hand to rip off the band and allowed it to fall onto the ground. "That takes care of that," he muttered. He looked at his ring. It was a simple band of silver outlining with aquamarine at its center. It glinted in the light, making it seem like he was back by the sea.

 _This ring… Gale said it was a gift from the Sea King. Maybe he was right. It_ **does** _feel like the Sea King._

Igneel hummed, tipping his head.

 _I wonder… Was he_ —?

"Hey! You!"

Igneel looked back to see exhausted male nurses up the street. One had to rest against a restaurant window while the other pointed angrily at him. "Get back here! You haven't been legally discharged yet!"

Igneel's eyes widened. "Uh-oh." And, he sprinted away.

"Hey! Get back!" came a wail.

Igneel did not seem to care about the traffic of the sidewalk and, instead, he barreled right through it. People yelled at him, growled at him, or mainly gave him huffing looks, but he just needed to get away. He ducked into a restaurant. It was a bistro and busy at that.

"Hey! I think he went in there!" came a shout.

Igneel did not take his chances and danced his way around the bistro. A waitress with a large order gave a scream as he nearly crashed into her. He gave her a quick smile as he jumped on a table to avoid her. He hopped from table to table with the people at them screaming and cursing his name.

"Whoops! Sorry! Oh, man, is that pizza? Sorry! Sorry!"

Igneel got to the bar and hopped over it. When he got up, a bartender looked at him in shock. Igneel grinned. "Hey there…"

"We found him!"

Igneel and the bartender looked to see the nurses had infiltrated the bistro with glares centered on their loose patient.

Igneel laughed. "Looks like I gotta go so, bye-bye!" He pushed bast the bartender to go into the kitchen. The head chef and his many assistants were appalled he came into their sacred haven. Igneel managed taking pieces of food on his way as he danced around the cook. "Excuse me! Sorry to bother! You mind if I have that? Thanks!"

The backdoor of the bistro burst open as Igneel came out with three scones and a sandwich crammed into his mouth. He jumped the steps and swallowed his meal. He belched fire. "Whoa-ho. My bad," he excused, waving away the smoke. He looked over to see three waiters taking a break, one smoking and the other to in shock. Igneel walked over to them. "Yo! Nice to meet you!" He went up to the smoker and took the cigarette.

"Hey, kid! That's mine!" the waiter snapped.

Igneel dropped the cigarette and smashed it with his shoe. "Smoking is a dangerous thing. Let the Fire Mages deal with smoke, okay?"

"Ay! It's the kid!"

Igneel looked back to see the red face of one of the cooks. Igneel waved. "Yo! I'll be taking off now!" And, he dashed away.

"Get back here! You need to pay!"

Igneel zipped down another alleyway lined with garbage bins, hanging laundry, and a stray cat. He hopped up on the garbage bin and jumped from bin to bin, startling a cat trying to get food. He found a fire escape and jumped on the bin directly underneath it. He got the handle of the fire escape and pulled it down without a hitch. From there, life got easier for him. He climbed his way from one platform to the next, but made sure to cover his tracks.

Finally, Igneel ended up on the roof. He did not lose his stamina and made a running start before he jumped off the roof and onto the next one. He kept going, surprising those from below and confusing those who only saw a shadow move. He ended up skidding to a halt when he could not jump to an abandoned building with two stories above him. Instead, he looked down to settle for a fire escape balcony. He took a few steps back, then he ran and jumped. His landing was shaky as he got on the platform, but he got there. From there, he peered downward. The alley below was dry and no sign of footsteps approached him.

Igneel grinned.

 _Perfect_.

He swung his legs off the railing to sit on it. From there, he jumped on the wall. He pushed himself from wall to railing until he landed on the ground in a crouch. He stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt. "Figured they couldn't keep up with the awesome Igneel," he smirked. He turned around and began to walk when he bumped into someone.

"So, you escaped again?"

Igneel backed up to see Nashi smirking down at him. She had changed from yesterday's clothes into comforting leggings and boots with warm sock that went to nearly touch her knee. She wore a Fairy Tail sweatshirt in blue with the last name **ANGEL** written in pink on the back and the Fairy Tail insignia on the front. Even her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Igneel gave a sheepish grin. "Um… Oh, hey, sis… Didn't…see you there?"

Nashi rolled her eyes and brushed past him. "Come on. Let's get you fed."

Igneel turned to follow her when his eyes caught onto small limp in Nashi's leg.

And, his eyes saddened.

°•°•°•°

They ended up at the Orange Palace. It was one of those hole-in-the-wall places that might have looked shady to most, but the food was quality. The place focused on hibachi and sushi, a fusion restaurant. Mikuni Shin ran the sushi bar and was cleaning his knives.

Nashi and Igneel were eating their steak and shrimp hibachi with chopsticks and spice mayonnaise and yum-yum sauce, sharing shrimp tempura between them.

Nashi pointed her chopsticks filled with rice, broccoli, and shrimp at Igneel. " _You_ have to stop running from the hospital," she told him. "I got a call from your doctor about your escape."

Igneel groaned. "It's so _boring_ there," he complained. He pouted as he picked at his food. "Besides, MJ hasn't even visited me once."

Nashi snorted. "Yeah. And, she beat your ass too, didn't she?"

Igneel looked away as he chewed his mouthful. "That was her way of saying she missed me," he mumbled.

Nashi swallowed her mouthful. "You need to get over yourself and stay at the hospital like Mama told you," she scolded. "You _know_ she's stressed about Papa's meeting and what happened with Lu. You _can't_ stress her like this."

Igneel swallowed and nodded sagely. "Yeah. I know," he muttered. "But, what about you?"

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "What _about_ me?"

"You and Gary," Igneel started, his eyes flicking hesitantly onto his sister. "How, um, are you two?"

Nashi sighed, setting down chopsticks. "He still won't come out of his little prison, the stupid dog," she grumbled. "He's only let Mara in for therapy, but that's it. He won't even let his only family in or me. It's getting frustrating."

"How's the leg and neck?" Igneel asked quietly.

"They're fine," Nashi promised. "My leg will be good as new soon and my neck is healing a bit slower. I'll have scars, but hey. I've still got my looks."

"More like you don't have any good qualities," Igneel muttered.

Nashi gripped her chopsticks as her eyes glinted murder. "Want to say that again, you little shit?"

Igneel sweatdropped as he gave a shaky smile, waving his hands. " _Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it!_ " His expression simmered down into one more solemn. "But, seriously, Nash. You had a panic attack."

Nashi lowered her chopsticks. "Yeah? So, what?"

Igneel played with his food. "Well… You haven't had one in a little while…"

Nashi's mouth dipped into a frown. "I know that… What are you getting at?"

"I just think that maybe…" Igneel tried to word it correctly. "Do you, maybe…want to talk about why you get panic attacks?"

Nashi was silent.

"I mean I don't know exactly what happened down there," Igneel backpedaled. "But, it triggered something in you, Nash. And…I know you haven't had panic attacks in a long time…"

"Gary didn't hurt me."

Igneel looked up to see Nashi staring softly at her food.

"He wouldn't hurt me, Igneel," Nashi insisted. Her eyes met her brothers. "He didn't know what he was doing and I know he's sorry."

"That doesn't make it okay," Igneel tried to argue.

"I know it doesn't!" Nashi blurted. "But… He didn't mean it, okay? He wouldn't hurt me. He's not like him."

Igneel's eyes steeled at that. "'Him'?" he echoed. "Who are you talking about?"

Nashi shut her eyes. "Nothing. It slipped. I was talking about the demon, okay? Gary is _nothing_ like him."

"Nashi…" Igneel said slowly. "Be honest with me. Why did you start having panic attacks two years ago?"

"It's nothing, okay? Just drop it," Nashi snapped. Her eyes opened. Hickory seared into onyx. "I told you. The job freaked me out. It's over."

"It's obviously not if you get a panic attack now," Igneel retorted. "Whatever happened between Gary and you triggered it. You know that, right? If it connects to two years ago—"

"We're here to talk about your issues, not mine," Nashi yelled at him. "Stop being such a little baby and running from your doctor! Mama's stressed, Papa's meeting with someone from the Magic Society, and you and Lu got back from nearly dying out there. Think about yourself, okay? Don't worry about me!" She got up and gathered her wallet and keys. Angrily, she stormed away.

Igneel snarled as he got up. "You can't just pretend it didn't happen!" he shouted after her.

Nashi gave him the middle finger as she slammed open the door and left.

Igneel fell back into his boot seat and sighed. "Dammit," he cursed softly. "I'm sorry, Nashi." He flagged down a waiter. "Hey. Can I get some boxes and the cheque? There's somewhere I need to go."

* * *

Nashi set herself on the street, grinding her teeth and she thought angrily to herself.

 _Who does he think he is anyways? I'm his big sister. He shouldn't be worrying about me. Not after the idiot nearly kills himself and Lu._

She accidentally bumped shoulders with a man and stumbled. "Sorry, sir," she mumbled. She was about to move away when a hand grabbed her arm and forced her back.

The man looked to be in his twenties and had a coffee stain on his blue dress shirt. "You're paying for this," he growled.

Nashi growled back and got out of his grip. " _Fine_. Whatever you want." She took out her wallet and offered jewel to him. "Is this okay?"

The man shook his head as he stepped closer to Nashi, his eyes looking at Nashi up and down. His expression changed from raging to surprised. "Wait… You're that Angel of Fairy Tail, right?" He whistled. "Heard you were banging the Iron Man and Ice Devil of Fairy Tail. That true?"

Nashi bared her teeth. "It isn't." That was a half-truth. "What's it to you?"

"My buddy told me the Angel of Fairy Tail is just looking for a demon in the sheets to keep her sated," he snickered.

"I get off on my own just fine," Nashi sneered. She began to turn away. "Have a nice day."

A hand gripped her own and forced her back. She tried to struggle, but she was shoved into an alleyway before much damage could be done. She tried to whip around. "You sick—!" She gave a low groan as her front was smashed into the alley wall. She hissed as she pushed herself off the wall, but a weight pressed her against it.

"Get off me!" Nashi snapped.

Warm breath puffed her neck. "Come on, _Angel_ ," he purred. "We all know little miss Angel isn't a pure virgin anymore." Hands slipped to Nashi's thighs. "Just relax," he murmured.

Nashi wriggled, trying to get herself free. "'No' means 'no', you stupid asshole!" Pink Magic covered her body and flashed.

The man gave a startled grunt as he staggered back. His eyes were wide, but glazed over. He could not see. He shakily touched his wide eyes. "What did you do to me?"

Nashi turned around with watery eyes full of hatred. "You aren't permanently blind, asshole. Just temporary. Stay away from me."

The man gritted his teeth as he stumbled forward. "Come here, you stupid bitch!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Nashi looked up to see Orochi standing at the alley entrance with grocery bags in his hands. His eyes only looked at the blind man in nothing but coldness.

The man tried to point at Nashi. "This bitch here blinded me!" he cried.

Orochi set down his groceries. "I see. And why would she do that?"

"She was all over me, man," the man explained. "Whores just want it all the time."

Nashi growled. "You—!"

"No, Nashi, he's right."

Nashi looked to see Orochi slipping off his glove as he approached the man. "Whores just want it all the time. And, you, sir"—he put a finger on the man's forehead—"are a whore."

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Nashi's eyes widened. " _Chi-chi…_ " she whispered. "What did you…?"

Orochi stood up, putting his glove back on. "Just something to make him sleep, nothing serious." He looked at Nashi in concern. "Now, are you all right?"

Nashi crossed her arms. "I'm fine," she promised.

Orochi shook his head as he went to his groceries. "Come with me."

"To where?" Nashi questioned.

"Back to my place," Orochi said as he scooped up his bags. "Justin is gone. I'll call Ellie so she can bring you a change of clothes. You can use my shower too."

Nashi tried to protest. "I don't—"

Orochi gave her a soft look. "You're crying, Nana," he told her.

Nashi touched her cheeks. Surprise got to her as she pulled her fingers away to see tears on them.

 _When…? When did I…?_

"Let's go to my place," Orochi coaxed.

Nashi gave a small nod. "Okay."

°•°•°•°

Orochi opened the door to his and Justin's apartment and nodded for Nashi to go in. "Go on."

Nashi trekked into the apartment and took off her boots. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Orochi closed and locked the door. "Don't worry about it."

The living room in Justin and Orochi's shared apartment was nothing big or special. There was carpet on the ground that was surprisingly still clean. There was the main couch, long and dark grew, but with colorful throw pillows. And then there was an antique grandfather's chair they had been given by the old owners. The coffee table had a few magazines on it. The Lacrima-Vision hid itself inside a built-in bookcase with movies and books and pictures placed on shelves. There was a bar as well that opened up into their colorfully-decorated kitchen.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Justin and Orochi's apartment. With Justin's avid sense of style and Orochi's cleaning tendencies, their apartment has never once been in a state of mess. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Orochi put the groceries down. "Follow me."

Nashi did so, and Orochi let her into his room. It was nothing special. His back wall was white, but the others were purple and filled with pictures and sketches and plans of the future. Nashi stopped at one. It was a sketch of a bar named Dragon Tail. It was roughly done, but still looked amazing.

"Still want to have your own bar?" Nashi teased.

Orochi popped out of his bathroom. He smiled at the picture. "Someday," he said. "And, I told you. It'll be much more than a bar." He came out of the bathroom. "Towels are on the counter. I gave you a shirt and shorts of mine to change into for now, if that's okay?"

Nashi offered Orochi a weak smile. "Thanks, Chi-chi."

Orochi brought Nashi in for a hug. "I'm just looking out for you, Nana. Gary would have my ass if I didn't," he teased.

Nashi laughed at that.

"He loves you, Nashi," Orochi promised. "He just…needs some time. I get how he feels."

"I just want him to talk to me," Nashi whispered. "Isn't that weird? Usually, I love it when he leaves me alone, but I just—"

" _Shhh_ , Nana," Orochi hushed. "You're both hurting. Let him come to you on his own terms."

Nashi shut her eyes as she snuggled into Orochi's hug. "Okay."

Orochi ruffled Nashi's hair and pushed her towards the bathroom. " _Shower_ ," he commanded. "I'll start something for you and call Ellie." And he shut the door behind him.

Nashi went into the bathroom. Nothing special besides the violet and maroon and white theme continuing. She shed her clothes and went to turn on the water. It was not long for the shower to be steaming hot. She stepped in and flinched at the hotness of the shower. It took her a few moments for her to get used to the warmth to stand underneath the the spray.

Her head bowed.

 _DRIP_.

A tear went down her face.

 _DROP_.

More tears joined her.

Shaky hands hugged her body.

 _I'm so patheti_ c, she thought. _I'm so weak_.

And, that was how she ended up crying in the shower.

* * *

Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she held up the ribbon. "Is this really necessary?"

Ena cut the ribbon. "Never disrespect ribbon," she scolded. "Your costume looks perfect."

"Not like I can wear it," Mary Jane muttered. "I'm grounded from being a Fairy Tail cheerleader, remember?"

Ena grinned as she worked on the skirt of the dress. "Doesn't mean your butt can't look great in this," she reminded.

"You know, I'm glad I can't do this stupid parade," Mary Jane decided. "They wanted me to be a stupid princess trapped in a tower."

"And, Igneel, obviously, would play your charming prince," Ena sing-sang. She batted her eyelashes at Mary Jane. "Romantic, no?"

" _No_ ," Mary Jane said dryly. She put down the ribbon. "This is pissing me off. I'm going home."

Ena waved her off. "I'll send someone to deliver this when I'm finished," she promised. "You'll shine like a goddess!"

"I hate everything," Mary Jane growled as she put on her headphones. She came out of Fairy Tail to stomp down the street. Everyone seemed excited for the parade with flyers passing around and people preparing themselves for their final run of their part.

 _This is so stupid. It's a parade. Who cares? I just want to go home._

She crossed the street with other pedestrians.

 _Can't believe they wanted me in a stupid tower with Igneel being Mister Prince Charming. That moron nearly got himself killed and they want me to be fake, smile, and wish for him to rescue me. More like_ **he's** _the pussy princess that needs_ **me** _to rescue him. Dumbass._

Mary Jane got herself to the suburbs of Magnolia without a problem. Her neighbors told her merry helloes and wondered what part she would play, but rudely ignored them. She just wanted to be home.

"Oh, my goodness, Mary Jay-Jay!" came a squeal.

Mary Jane kept walking.

 _Not this bitch again._

The girl in question came up to Mary Jane with a beaming smile and obviously fake lashes. She looked a little older than Mary Jane, but not by much. Even so, she was more developed than Mary Jane in her chest and flaunted however much she could. She looked at Mary Jane through her dark eyes as she chewed on her gum.

"I haven't seen you out of the house in so long!" she squealed. "We haven't hung out in, like, five-ever!"

"It's _for_ ever," Mary Jane corrected in a grunt. "Quit the fakeness, Molly. You're tacky, and I hate you."

⌜ **MAGNOLIA TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Molly_

 _ **Age**_ _: 16_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: First year at Kānēshon High School_

 _ **Likes**_ _: models_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Lacrima games_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Molly is the daughter of Mary and niece of Amelie, both women friends of the Fullbuster family! But, did you know Molly has a_ **mega** _crush on a Fairy Tail member?_ ⌟

Molly gave a loud laugh. "Mary Jay-Jay, you're _uber_ cute!" She looked around. "So, like, where's Iggy? He told me he'd call, but he hasn't whatsoever." She pouted as she whipped out her Compact and checked her messages. "I tried messaging him, but he won't respond."

"Probably blocked you since he thinks you're fake too," Mary Jane muttered. She went up the sidewalk to her house.

Molly followed her. "You should tell Iggy to call me. He hangs out with you more than me!"

"That moron pisses me off and so do you," Mary Jane grumbled as she unlocked her door. She roughly opened it. "Go to your boy-toy and get over Igneel. Stop talking to me." She entered the house and slammed the door.

Molly's muffled voice chirped from the outside. "Kay-kay, text ya later, Mary Jay-Jay!"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she went to the steps and climbed them. "Was I not clear to her I hate her existence? Is this punishment for me? Is it?" She went to the second floor and went to her room. She opened the door and stopped. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, _no_."

Igneel smiled from his place in the bed with a container in his hands, waving his chopsticks. "I found you!"

Mary Jane kicked off her boots and fell to the floor, laying on her rug. "I give up," she grunted.

Igneel frowned as he set down his food. "You okay, MJ?"

Mary Jane turned her head for one eye to glare at him. "Call Molly and _then_ ask me that," she snapped.

Igneel winced. "Not _her_ again," he whined. "She smells really weird and her laugh hurts my ears."

"Tell _her_ that," Mary Jane commanded, putting her face down.

"I _can't_. That's _mean_ ," Igneel reminded. He slithered onto the floor and his hands went to Mary Jane's back. He warmed them a little before massaging her back. "Can't you tell Molly—?"

"I did. She doesn't care. Don't touch me."

Igneel ignored the last statement. "Fine. I'll have to break her heart," he sighed, resigned.

"Good. Break her soul and crush her spirit," Mary Jane grumbled. "Do it to little, miss fashionista too while you're at it."

Igneel laughed a little. "Guess she told you what our float was, huh?"

Mary Jane abruptly got up and went to her bed. "It pissed me off," she snarled. She laid in her bed and curled away from him. "I'm already pissed at you. And they want me to be your little goddess or princess or whatever? I don't think so."

Igneel hummed thoughtfully. "'Goddess'," he tested. "I like it."

"I hate it," Mary Jane told him flatly. "Fantasia is stupid. I just want to stay in my room and listen to music."

"Then, let's do that," Igneel suggested eagerly. He went to kneel beside the bed. "Come on, let's do it. We can get some food and stay here. How about that?"

"I don't like you. So, my night would still be ruined," Mary Jane reminded him.

"I'll be good, I promise," Igneel swore. "I'll do everything to make it so your night is still good for you. Please?"

" _Get – out_ ," Mary Jane spat.

Igneel sighed as he got up. He brushed himself off. "Fine, fine. I'll return with food," he promised. He grabbed his empty container and chopsticks. "I'll be back soon!" he promised as he left.

"Everything will be locked!" Mary Jane yelled back. All she got was laughter and footsteps climbing downstairs. She groaned as she went onto her back. "I need to get stronger locks."

* * *

Gary did not look like himself as he lay waste in that prison cell. His body was paler and grayer than before. His eyes were shown to be haunted and full of memories he never wanted. He rested against the wall of his prison in his own sweat and dirt, not even bothering to change into the clothes set out for him. The food he had been given was untouched. He was a man who deserved punishment. He deserved to starve. He deserved to suffer.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

The door opened for it to be Silver and Gray with a new tray of Juvia's food and new clothes. "Hey, bro," he greeted weakly. "We brought you some food and new clothes."

Gary was silent.

Both came closer to the cell. Silver set down the food and clothing and swapped them for the old while Gray approached his son, touching the bars of the prison.

"How you holdin' up?" Gray murmured.

Gary was silent.

Gray sighed. "Still quiet, huh? I see. You've been through a lot."

Gary did not answer.

Gray softened. "We worry about you, you know? Not talking. Not eating. Not sleeping. Your mom said she heard you vomiting just a little after midnight. And, you refuse to talk to Nashi. Mara says you have been cooperating in her mental therapy, but you threw up right after it." He squatted to Gary's level and tried to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, frostbite?" he whispered. "I know this is hard for you. I know seeing Nashi like that hurt you. But, she _needs_ you. _We_ need you."

Gary said nothing.

Gray stood up and patted the bars. "We ain't givin' up on you, frostbite," he promised. "Come on, Silver."

Silver hesitated to follow his father. He looked back at his brother who lay broken and dazed. He crept to the cell and wrapped his hands around the bars. "Hey, Gary? You always told Julia and me that when the worst happens, we can't shut down. We have to keep moving forward. So, _please_. Take your own advice, okay?" He offered his older brother one last look before hurrying at his father and out of the area.

The doors closed.

A tear slid down Gary's cheek.

°•°•°•°

When Gray and Silver emerged from the basement and to the main floor, Juvia and Julia looked at them in hope.

"Anything?" Juvia asked.

Gray shook his head. "Nothing yet," he confessed. "He's still uncooperative, but we can't push him."

Julia glared at the basement doors. "He's being stupid," she growled. " _He's_ not even the one who got hurt. _Nashi_ did. Why is _he_ acting like the victim?"

"Julia!" Juvia gasped, appalled. "Juvia knows this is hard on Gary! Gary hurt his beloved! He can't forgive himself!"

Julia gave a frustrated breath. "Julia thinks Gary needs to get over his self-pity act and talk to Nashi. She needs him too." She shook her head and stalked off. "Julia's getting back to work," she huffed.

Silver's eyes were wide. "She never slips into the third person unless she's really mad," he murmured.

"But, she's not wrong nor is she right," Gray reasoned. "Gary has to at least talk to Nashi. She's genuine about forgiving Gary, but they need to talk about what happened. The sooner, the better."

Juvia bit her lip. "Maybe…Nashi isn't the only one Gary needs to talk to."

Silver furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at his mother. "Then, who?"

Gray met Juvia's eyes with knowing in his own. "When he comes home, he'll know what to do," he agreed. "After all, that idiot _is_ a king."

* * *

The burger wrapper had been balled up and the fries and drink were gone, all sitting at the bedside table. The sick bed was empty as well, ruffled only slightly. Left in the middle of the bed was the bag and Luna's old clothes folded neatly. She would return for them later.

Gale and Luna were trekking into the forest with Luna on Gale's back and his jacket warming her.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Luna murmured with her eyes closed. "I could've walked."

"I'm beginning to think you're right. Think you gained some pounds there, _principessa_ ," Gale puffed teasingly.

"Shut up," Luna scolded. More like whined half-hearted. "If I'm _so_ fat, let me walk."

"Nope. I promised your mom I'd help you take it easy for the next few days," Gale revealed. "Your wish is my command, _principessa_ , within reason."

Luna smiled. "I want a hot prince to pamper me."

"Rejected and not possible. Princes don't go after blondes."

"I hate you."

"So, you're saying you love me, think I'm a god, and you called me 'hot'? You flatter this dragon too much, Blondie-girl."

Luna chuckled a little, then sighed. "I kind of miss hanging out like this," she told him. "Discounting the parts when you were a huge jerk."

"I also have a huge—"

"Don't you dare say something dirty, mister," Luna warned, opening one eye and prodding his cheek.

Gale grinned. "Yes, _principessa_."

The rest of the climb Luna opened her eyes on to look around. Fall had definitely set in. The leaves were orange and red and gold and hinting at brown as they clung to their mother trees or fluttered to the ground. Two squirrels jumped from tree to tree as they looked for more nuts and acorns to store in their burrow for winter. A fox came home to her mate with a rabbit while he offered a stray sparrow that had not migrated for the winter. Autumn was a beautiful season. Like Spring, it was an in-between season, helping everyone transition from the blazing sun and sweltering weather to a refined sun and noiseless snow.

Luna lifted a finger for a leaf to caress it and twirl to the ground. She watched it with captivated eyes. "Beautiful," she muttered

Gale's grin turned more into a warm smile.

 _Just like you when you get so caught up in the world around you._

Gale stopped. "We're here."

Luna hummed as she looked up at the sky. "What do you me—…?" She turned forward and her words trailed off. She was looking at a site that only movies could get right. A small clearing had been born into nature. But, that clearing was not just grass. A tiered fountain lay in the middle of it all with a pool of white granite surrounding it, filled with spare jewel. Stone extended with benches signifying the four cardinal directions and a lamppost in-between each one.

Luna slid down from Gale's back to approach the spectacle herself. "Where are we?" she whispered. "What _is_ this?"

Gale watched Luna as she trailed her fingers on the benches. "Found Elvin here once. Had to track him down since we were all supposed to leave for some field trip thing. He was right here, staring at this fountain."

Luna looked at the fountain. It was made of polished white granite. The story it told was unbelievable. A woman was on the top tier. She seemed to be crying and singing as she held her hands together in prayer. Four symbols were carved into the granite on her level with ten more symbols below that, each varying and unique.

"What do you see?" Gale wondered.

"Can't you see them?" Luna asked. "The white lady and the symbols… It's _amazing_ …"

"I can't."

Luna looked back at Gale in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gale came up to one of the benches and sat down. Luna joined him without hesitation as Gale looked up and down at the fountain. "For one, the fountain is black in my eyes," he announced. "There's no lady at all. At the top is a dragon curled around a tower. Below are four symbols. Then, the level below that are seven symbols."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "How? That doesn't make sense."

"That's because the stone is Magic," Gale told her.

Luna looked at the fountain in wonder. "'Magic'?"

"Mmm-hmm. Doesn't feel like normal rock," Gale explained. "Thought it was an 'Eye of the Beholder' spell. Like those things shady guys put on rocks to make people think they're getting top-notch crap. But, there's no spell on this we could think of. The fountain is magical."

"Amazing," Luna whispered.

Gale nodded. "Yeah. The water has some magical properties too. Elvin has been studying it thoroughly. It was the power to heal, to restore life on the cusp of death, take your thirst away completely, and even show you things you never thought you'd see."

Luna looked at Gale with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Gale grinned and nudged her. "Go look for yourself."

Luna rolled her eyes, but got up. She went to the water and bent over. All she saw was her reflection and nothing more. "You liar," she dubbed.

"Touch the water," Gale ordered.

Luna huffed, but did as he said and touched the water with the hand baring her guild mark. The water rippled. Her reflection was gone. When the water settled, Luna was looking at something else. She was looking at the black dragon that haunted her dreams. She was looking the creature who loved a human.

"It's you," Luna whispered. "You're the one from my dreams."

The black dragon only blinked back at her.

Luna leaned forward. "Can you…? Can you understand me?"

The black dragon tipped his head.

Luna gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, my God, it really _is_ you!" she cheered.

"Really is who, Blondie?"

Luna turned around to beckon Gale excitedly. "Gale, come look! It's the dragon from my dreams!"

Gale got up and moved forward. "Blondie…"

"No, it _really_ _is_ him! Come look!" Luna insisted. As Gale settled beside her, Luna turned to the water. "See? It's—!"

The dragon was gone.

Luna frowned. "Where'd he go?"

"The water works in mysterious ways," Gale reminded. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to see it."

"Then, what do you see?" Luna wondered.

Gale looked at the water with soft eyes. "Nothing, Blondie," he told her. "I don't need to see anything." He looked at her. "Not when I have you."

Luna was taken back at that. "Gale…"

"So, um, what was the deal with you and Jay anyways?" Gale blurted.

Luna sighed and shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "He was really cute and nice and I thought I could kiss him, but… I don't know. Papa always tells me I'm too young to think about boys."

 _Thank you, Uncle Natsu_ , Gale appreciated. To Luna, he asked, "What about your first kiss?"

Luna gave a coy smile. "He was different," she reasoned. "I don't know. At the time, I kind of had a crush on him. I'm glad he was my first."

Gale swallowed down his jealousy. "And who the Hell was it that was oh-so-special?"

Luna raised an amused eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

Gale nodded.

Luna leaned closer. "It was…" she whispered. Her lips got close to Gale's ear to tell him the name. "None of your business." She reeled back to burst into laughter.

Gale caught her before she could go to far and held her close. "Give me a name, Blondie!"

"Never!" Luna laughed. "Seeing you get like this is too funny!"

"Why can't you tell me?" Gale glared at Luna as he scowled at her (more like pouted). "You're stupidly stubborn."

"And you're a horrible jerk," Luna rebutted, winking. "Yet, here we are."

Gale rolled his eyes. "I bet he wasn't even that good if you won't give me a name," he goaded.

"He was," Luna assured. "I don't think I'd kiss him again, though, but he was."

"I could do better," Gale mumbled.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Gale sighed. He dragged his eyes to Luna. Fierce ruby connected with questioning chocolate. "I said, 'I could do better'," he repeated.

Luna snorted. "Like I'd want you to kiss me after you insulted my weight."

Gale snickered as he moved a hand to brush aside the jacket and her shirt, revealing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "You let me kiss you there," he reminded.

"Not by choice!" Luna exclaimed.

"You loved it," Gale teased.

"You jerk. It felt weird," Luna muttered. "Don't do that again."

Gale raised an eyebrow as his smirk widened. "The more you tell me not to do it, the more I have to."

Luna gave him a dry look. "What are you, five?"

Gale leaned forward, his nose brushing against her cheek. "You caught me. Here's your reward." He nosed his way to the juncture for his lips to press a lingering kiss there.

Luna let out a little gasp when he did that. "What are you doing?" she shakily asked.

"It's your reward," Gale murmured, kissing the spot again. "What? Don't like it?"

"It feels funny," Luna complained.

Gale grinned. "Then, it's working." He opened his mouth for his teeth to accidentally scrape the skin.

An electric shock burst through Luna and she gasped, shoving Gale away. Her hand slapped onto the juncture, covering it, and gave Gale a wide-eyed stare. "What was that?" she panted.

Gale looked worriedly at Luna. "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Luna shuddered. "That felt weird," she muttered.

"I'm really sorry," Gale apologized. Shame and guilt washed over him.

 _Dammit. I should've been more careful. She's not old enough._

Luna shook her head as she let her hand drop. "It's okay," she promised. She gave him a smile. "You didn't mean to. No harm done."

 _Why are you so forgiving of me? Why can't you see it yet?_ Gale wanted to question.

Luna hugged herself as she shivered. "It's getting colder out here. Want to head back?"

Gale coughed. "Uh, yeah. We can. Let's get you out of that hut and back home, okay?"

"Can you stay with me when I get home?" Luna pleaded. "Just for a little while. Normally, I ask Cane to come over when my brothers are busy, but I know Cane's working hard on his act probably, so…"

"I can stay," Gale assured. "What do you and him normally do together?"

Luna gave Gale a coy smile. "Things only lovers can know."

Gale's eyes bulged.

 _What the Hell?_

Luna laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't resist it! I guess it depends. Sometimes, we cook. Other times, we watch movies together or play Lacrima Games. We can do whatever you want, really."

Gale felt envy boil inside him. "We can watch a movie. In the dark. In your bed. _Alone_ ," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Luna did not seem fazed. "Sure, fine. Cane and I or Silver and I do that already."

Gale tried to hold back his growl.

 _And the water boy is in on this too?_

"Yeah. That sounds _great_ ," Gale all but snarled out. "I'm _so_ excited."

Luna beamed. "Great!" she said, clapping her hands. "Let's get going!" She jumped onto Gale's back and pointed forward. "Onward, dragon! We're headed west!"

Gale grumbled as he hooked his arms around Luna's legs and began walking. "What happened to you could walk on your own?"

Luna giggled. "The dragon doesn't want to carry his princess? Is he getting weak?"

"The princess doesn't even need the dragon when she had the Water Prince and the king of fools to tend to her every need," Gale said snidely.

Luna raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" she teased. "Green doesn't suit you, dear dragon."

"I'm not jealous of those losers," Gale grunted. "Who cares who you cuddle with? Not my problem."

"I don't cuddle with them," Luna corrected. "Cane, _maybe_ , but not really."

Gale perked at that. "Really?"

Luna shook her head. "Nope!"

Gale smirked. "Then, great. You'll get the full cuddling experience with this dragon then," he decided.

Luna blanked. "Wait… I never said I—"

Gale cackled as he began running. "Let's go, Blondie! I'm ready to get freaky with you under the sheets!"

Luna heavily blushed at that. "Wait, no! I didn't—! You're such a huge _jerk_!"

* * *

Happy flapped his wings, making sure his grip on Natsu was firm. He glanced down at Natsu, concerned. Natsu, however, was too busy looking into the horizon to notice.

 _Oh, Natsu_ , Happy sighed.

Natsu's eyes glinted as he remembered his meeting with Draculos.

" _Natsu Dragneel, you know what I'm about to say, don't you?"_

Natsu was thrown back into the meeting with Draculos.

°•°•°•°

 _Natsu fiddled with his scarf as he looked at Draculos. "I do," he confirmed. "But, hey, we did our best to protect Magnolia and we won."_

" _The battle is won, but the war is far going," Draculos reminded calmly. "Natsu, the actions you displayed were admirable, but you need to be careful. For anyone outside of the select few to know your secret about you being a true dragon king, let alone to be the Etherious King…"_

" _They won't," Natsu promised. "I promise. No one will know."_

" _But, what about your daughter?"_

 _Natsu hardened. "No one will know about her either," he swore. He promised that with all his heart. "We've done everything we planned. Trust me. No one will know—"_

 _Draculos went into his drawer. "Well, according to the Fiore Times Magazine, the savior of the Summit should step forth." He pulled out the magazine, flipped open to the cover story._

 _Natsu leaned forward as the magazine was given to him and took it to read. In bolt letters was_ **SAVIOR OF THE SUMMIT** _with pictures of the rescued people of Asagao celebrating their return. Interviews from multiple townspeople led anyone who led the article to believe a band of young heroes led by a mysterious maiden saved them all._

" _Luna," Natsu whispered. "Mystogan told me he cleared with the chief her name or Fairy Tail's name not be apart of any story."_

" _Technically, it was not the chief who spoke," Draculos corrected. "I was told an overzealous fan of Mystogan's accidentally spilled to the tabloids. Now, I have heard rumors of people wanting to know who this 'maiden' is." His eyes darkened. "Whispers of the 'white maiden' are beginning to infect the darker corners of the society, Natsu."_

 _Natsu growled. "Look, I'm not keeping my baby girl locked in a town like a bird in a cage, all right? She needs_ **freedom**! _She_ **needs** **adventure**!"

" _And, she will get it," Draculos promised. "It's still safe for her to venture, but, should her direct name be linked to any of this, she will have to be kept at home. I know that's not an ideal lifestyle for one so young, but none of us can afford her being captured and used for something worse."_

 _Natsu sighed. He put back the magazine. "It just doesn't seem real," he muttered. "She's my baby girl, you know? I want her to be happy."_

" _I want her happiness too," Draculos assured. "But, safety has to come first. Not just for her, but for you as well. If word gets to the press, I can file a DA-Notice, but in the non-magical society, I cannot enforce it. Not even the queen can. We have to take every precaution to make sure both of you are safe."_

 _Natsu bowed his head as his fists tightened. "I got it…_ **Lord Draculos**."

°•°•°•°

"Hey, Natsu? We're landing."

Natsu snapped out of his daze to see they were closing in on Fairy Tail. "That's great, Happy. Thanks for the company," he murmured.

Happy nodded. "Anytime. Now, hold on." He soared them both down to Fairy Tail. The street might have been busy, but all made a runway for the Blue Exceed of Fairy Tail and his partner, the Dragon King and Salamander. Happy landed in front of Fairy Tail and set Natsu down before landing on Natsu's head.

Happy gave a puff of breath. "Man. That flight was long," he sighed.

Natsu reached up to scratch between Happy's ears with a grin. "You did great, little buddy. Sorry for dragging you along."

"It's fine. Charla wanted me to get out of the den anyways," Happy explained. He pouted. "She's been really cranky lately." His eyes lit up. "You think she's going to have another egg?"

Natsu chuckled as he went into the guild hall. "I don't think so, little buddy. Might want to lay off asking her for another, too. Trust me. Girls hate it when you nag them about more kids." He pouted. "Lucy got all mad at me when I asked for more. Sheesh. Not like I ask for much!"

Happy snickered. "You _did_ ask her to marry you," he teased.

Natsu grumbled. "Just whose side are you on?" He looked around the guild. Most of the members were doing costume fittings and reviewing their routines for the night. The guild was a mess of glitter and cloth and ribbon with Ena at the center of it all. No one got past her without her fixing costumes and directing those to volunteer make-up artists.

"Everything's going to look so good this year!" Happy cheered. "I hope Charla lets the eggs right on the float with us again!"

"I'm just psyched we get to still do it," Natsu admitted. "Can't wait for my part!"

" _Natsu Dragneel_!" came a boon.

Natsu and Happy stiffened at the noise, nearly all the color draining from their face. An angry Ena towered over them comically with a dark aura radiating from her and her right eye glinting red.

"So, after all this time, you finally show up for your final fitting and touch-up _three hours late_?" she hissed.

Natsu and Happy trembled. "W-W-We're sorry, Ena!" they blubbered.

Aine peeked from behind her sister and smiled. "Calm down, Ena," she cooed. "Uncle Natsu had a meeting today. You know that?"

Ena growled and stalked away. " _Thirteen_!" she barked, scaring the poor girl of swirling eyes. "You better not think you're wearing those chains with your costume!"

Aine sighed. "She's been a bit on edge," she revealed. "This morning, Bruno accidentally tore through a few costumes. She's madder at him than you."

Happy and Natsu sighed. "Well, that's a relief," they breathed.

Natsu sniffed around. "Where's Lucy and my kiddos? All their scents are stale."

"Aunt Lucy went with Luke to see Luna," Aine reported. "She called to say Luna is awake and Gale is taking Luna home. Aunt Lucy is showing around Her Majesty and Her Lady with the mayor. Ellie told me she had to leave early to meet up with Nashi." Her lips twisted in a frown. "I'm not sure where Luke and Igneel went."

Natsu waved it away. "Knowing Igneel, he escaped from the hospital and snuck in to see Mary Jane. As for Luke…" His eyebrows furrowed.

 _Luke was really upset the other day over Nashi. Probably still is. Knowing him, I know just where he went to blow off some steam._

"Look a little lost there, Pinky," came a jest.

Natsu looked up to see Gray. He stuck his tongue out. "Shut up."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _gee_. Good one," he remarked sarcastically. He turned to Aine. "Can you handle your sister before she gives Thirteen a heart attack?"

Aine nodded. "I'm on it." And, she walked away.

Gray turned back to Natsu. "How'd the meeting go?"

Natsu shrugged. "All right," he supposed. "You know that really funny-smelling bar down in the next town over?"

"What? The Eos Bar?" Gray questioned.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Meet me there tomorrow, 'kay?"

Gray caught the message and nodded. Then, he grinned. "Are you asking me out? Because you're too hideous for me to say, 'yes'."

Natsu shoved Gray. "Like I'd ask a thing like you out," he snapped, disgusted. "Hey, Haps? Mind giving the ice princess and I some time to talk?"

Happy nodded and flew off.

Natsu offered Gray a serious look. "How's he doing?"

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His age was truly showing now. "He won't talk or eat or sleep. His therapy ended up with him throwing up and saying, 'sorry' over and over again. Mara's afraid it's going to take a lot of therapy for him to get over everything and move on."

"Mara's been working with Nashi these past two years and look at her progress," Natsu reminded. "Gary is going to get through this, all right? Both of them are."

"But I wish there was something I could say to him to make him feel better, y'know?" Gray spoke. "I just have never been in his position."

Natsu had to nod in agreement to that. "I get it."

Gray searched Natsu's eyes. "I know you do," he assured. "I want you to talk to him."

Natsu's eyes widened. "What, _me_? But—!"

"You can get through to my kid better than I can," Gray said flatly. "You were where he was once. You know what it's like. You can help him more than me."

Natsu did not know what to say. "Gray…"

"I'll talk to Luke," Gray offered. "Lucy called me and told me Luke ran off somewhere. He's pissed and hurt that his sister was hurt. I know how that feels."

Guilt stabbed at Natsu, making him duck his head. "I didn't want to," he murmured

"You didn't," Gray agreed. "But, it happened," he added bluntly. There was no anger or spite behind his words. Just blatant fact. "You hurt her with what you became that day. I know what Luke is feeling just like you know what Gary is feeling. We have to talk to them before they make our mistakes."

Natsu had to agree to that. There was no other way. "He still in the confinement area?"

Gray nodded. "And, Luke?"

"He's at the pond," Natsu revealed. "He's meditating, but it's different when he's angry. Be careful."

"I will." Gray clapped Natsu's shoulder. "Let's bring our kids out of our past."

As he walked away, Natsu's eyes went to the basement doors and hardened.

 _Stupid brat. You're just causing all sorts of problems, aren't you?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary was against the wall with his head hung low and the shadows hiding his eyes. He lay in his half-dead state with his food untouched and his clothes left outside his cage. He looked like neither man nor beast, but just a creature ready to turn into prey.

The door slid open and slammed shut.

 _STEP. STEP. STEP. STEP._

The footsteps stopped.

Lips pursed into a sneer. " _Tch_ ," came a disgusted noise. "You look even more horrible than before."

Gary said nothing.

Lips curled into a growl. "Don't even try that silent act with me, _kid_ ," came a spat. "You're going to look at me when I'm talking. That's the least you could do for daring to hurt someone I love deeply."

Gary did nothing.

Then, his head shifted up as his eyes cracked open, revealing dull cerulean.

Cerulean met onyx.

Natsu gave a stiff nod. "Good job." He settled on the ground in a crisscross formation and put his hands on his knees. He stared Gary dead in the eye. There was no hate or dislike in his eyes, but there was certainly no love in them either. They just stared. "So, you're trying to starve yourself," he said matter-of-factly.

Gary said nothing.

"You feel like a monster," Natsu presumed. "You hurt someone you loved. You scarred her. You terrified her. And now, you're doing what you feel is right. You're a beast. Beasts deserve to be locked up." His hands folded over his chest. "Beasts don't deserve to love, so they stay silent in their cages, shackled up. Am I right?"

Gary said nothing.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, kid, let's get one thing straight." He opened his eyes. One eye was shifted into onyx while the other eye had blackened with a glaring red iris. The outline of scales rippled on Natsu's arms and face. "We _are_ monsters." There was no time to bullshit, to beat around the truth. There was only time for reality. "We're murderers. We're idiots with Curses. We're nothing more than dangers to society."

Gary's eyes were downcast at that.

A grin. "Or, at least, I would say that if I gave a crap about labels."

Gary's eyes snapped up to see Natsu reverting to his human form, grinning all the way.

"Demon, Dragon, Devil, Human—what difference does it matter? Who cares?" Natsu snorted. "I certainly don't. Everyone told me I had to choose who I truly was. Was I human? Was I the Dragon King? Was I the Etherious King?" He shook his head as he chuckled. "I mean, _seriously_? Who _cares_ about labeling shit? I am who I am. I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy's mate and her kick-ass husband. And I'm a dad to four kids." He nodded his head in agreement with himself. "And, that's all I need to be. People can call me 'Salamander' or 'Dragon King' or a 'threat to society', but at the end of the day, I'm me. That's all Lucy and I care about."

Gary looked down. His parched lips opened and when his words choked out, they were hoarse and dry. "I hurt her… I'm a monster…"

"That's not what she sees," Natsu negated. "She doesn't see you as a devil or a human. She sees you as—what does she say again? Her dog, I think?" He allowed himself a little laugh. "And I thought _I_ was bad at nicknames." His grin fell into a frown. "Now, you _did_ hurt my princess, and that's not an easy thing to forgive. She and my family are my world. I live and will die for them. But, my forgiveness doesn't matter. It's hers that should matter. She forgives you, kid. No lies included."

"She shouldn't," Gary whispered. "I'm a _monster_."

Natsu scratched his chin. "You know, did your asshole of a dad ever tell you the story of my powers?"

Gary shook his head slowly.

"Well, good. Ice princess probably wouldn't get it right anyways," Natsu muttered. "Well, I'll skip the junk of my dysfunctional family and the war of Alvarez because you've been debriefed about that a while ago. But, I didn't truly get my powers until we took that hundred-year quest. Lucy got a lead on Aquarius' key on the way, and, well, we put our mission on hold to get Lucy's friend back." He tipped his head to the ceiling as he thought back to those times. "Man, those were the days. Everything was changing for the better. Charla was finally getting into Happy. That old metal-head was settling down with Lev. Alvarez nearly fell apart, but got their shit together and turned over a new leaf under new leadership. And then, there was good, ole Team Natsu doing what we do best: kicking ass, taking names, and getting paid for it…kind of."

Natsu chuckled at that. "But, anyways, we were heading out to this new town. Brand, new adventure, right? It was definitely getting me all fired up. But, we ran into some bad guys. You know how the story goes. We run into the bad guys, beat 'em up, and save the day. But, this was different. Some Alvarez soldiers actually ambushed us. They teamed up with some leftovers of the Balam Alliance and got to us. So, we fought back and we did it Fairy Tail style. But…"

" _Natsu! Save me!"_

Natsu's eyes glistened at the buried memories. "I saw some things I never thought I'd see again," he admitted. "They had a Mage that had use something like _Nightmare_ on us, a Reflector Magic spell. And, I…" His head tipped downwards and sadness glinted in his eyes. "I saw memories I wish I could unsee forever," he murmured. "And, I guess…it triggered me. I couldn't help it."

" _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

" _Natsu, please! Don't do this! Natsu!"_

"I turned into something I wish I hadn't," Natsu confessed. "I turned into the Etherious King my brother always wanted me to be. And, it _sucked_. I wasn't in control. The demon in me was. He burnt down an entire forest and fought against the people I fought beside. And, he even burnt…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "He even burnt my mate," he admitted.

Gary's eyes widened.

"I can't really say 'he' did it because, in the end, 'he' and 'me'? We're the same," Natsu said. "But, still, it was easier to blame the demon in me than anything. I hurt the one person I promised to protect with my life and I couldn't live with myself. I was in a pretty dark place for a while. I begged Erza and Gramps to keep me locked up. I forced myself to leave Lucy alone. She still has that scar because of me. She couldn't trust me. She couldn't…couldn't _love_ something like me. I could never look at her without remembering what I did and how sorry I was. I thought, ' _maybe_ I _am_ a monster'." He gave a humorless snort. "You should've _seen_ how pissed your dad was at me back in the day. We fight, sure, but never seriously. This time, he beat the crap out of me for hurting his sister. He yelled at me and told me what type of monster I was. He gave it to me straight. Erza tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept giving me shit and I kept taking it."

"He did that?" Gary whispered.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, he sure as Hell did," he affirmed. "It was Lucy that stopped us fighting. She was crying and told Gray she didn't want me hurt. Gray couldn't believe it. He was so blown out of his mind about why Lucy would even still care about me after what happened. But, she only did her little Lucy-smile and looked at me and said words I can't forget. She told me, 'Because…it doesn't matter to me what or who he is. Natsu will always be my Natsu. And I want to go on a never-ending adventure with him'." He bubbled out laughter. "I don't think I've seen Gray ever look more defeated than when Juvia kicked him out when she was pregnant with you. What was he supposed to say? We're both suckers when it comes to Lucy. We can't say, 'no' to her. So, he let us be, but only for ten minutes. He told Lucy if he heard her cry or in pain, he was putting me down and he didn't care if she hated him."

" _Wow_ ," Gary whispered. "What happened next?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well, Lucy started talking to me. She was telling me how Happy was worried about me and Erza was shaking Gray for nearly killing me. And then, she told me she forgave me." He shook his head. "I can't really explain what she said or retell it because she said it in such a Lucy-way, you had to just be there and listen to her talk. When she was finished, I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry'? Yeah, no, not good enough. So, I pushed aside my pride and I bowed to her. She's the only one I'll _ever_ bow to. I told her I'd spend the rest of our lives making it up to her. I'd become a better person for _her_. I'd learn how to control my dragon side and my demon side so I could always be _her_ Natsu."

Natsu smiled wistfully. "She called me a dummy and told me I was already her Natsu. We hugged and made it. Well, for the most part. I promised her I'd see someone to talk about what happened. Erza, Wendy, Charla, and Happy forgave me, but Gray? Eh, he was still not-too-sure about me. He wanted to know if I was serious about my promises and I told him Igneel didn't raise a bitch or a liar. So, he punched me and told me he wasn't sorry about beating me up and would put me down if I tried anything like that again. But, then, he told me we had a mission to finish. And, the rest is history."

"I… I didn't know," Gary murmured. "I didn't realize any of that happened."

"It's not a story the world knows," Natsu laughed. "It's more like a Team Natsu, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Freed, and Gramps sort of thing. And, well, now you too. Life ain't fair, kid. Your dad might've inherited his Curse, but you and I were born into it. That ain't right, but it happens anyways. We can't do anything about what we were born with. _But_ , we _can_ do something about what to do with what we have." He pushed himself to stand up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. "We can choose to live by labels or choose to be ourselves." He turned his back and raised a hand to show his farewell. "Choice is yours, kid." He sunk his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

Gary piped up. "What do I do?" he questioned. "How can I look at her again? How can I ever trust myself near her?"

Natsu put his hand on the handle. "Take it one step at a time, kid. How about just let her talk?"

Gary allowed his eyes to drop to the ground as the door opened and shut.

 _Just let her talk, huh? I've been pushing her away since her panic attack. I bet she wants nothing to do with me. I don't know the next time I can speak to her._

 _ERRRRRRR._

The door slid open.

Footsteps came in.

The door slid shut.

"So, guess you and my papa had a heart-to-heart, huh?"

Gary's eyes widened and his head snapped up to see Nashi in all her glory. She had changed from what she was wearing earlier in the day. She donned a Fairy Tail jersey sweatshirt and leggings and boots with a beanie on her hair. She gave Gary a forced smile with her eyes dull.

"Angel," Gary breathed. He searched her eyes to find something amiss. "What happened to you?"

Nashi shook her head as she came closer. "Nothing. I'm fine," she lied. "But, you're talking to me, so that's good. Are you feeling better?"

"Angel, what happened?" Gary wanted to know. "You look pale."

Nashi looked away. "It was _nothing_ ," she forced out. "Just some random guy on the street, but Chi-chi and I took care of it."

Gary's face contorted into anger. "Someone _touched_ you?" he hissed. "They did it without your consent?"

"Drop it," Nashi pleaded, looking down at Gary with begging eyes. "It was nothing and I'm overreacting. Let's just talk about you, okay?"

Gary saw how much Nashi wanted a subject change and relented, sighing. "Whatever Angel wants," he agreed. "How, um…? How are you feeling?"

"Great," Nashi blurted. "I feel great. My injuries are all healed."

His eyes drifted to her leg. "And, um… How's your leg?"

Nashi glanced down at it. "It's fine," she soothed. "I have a bit of a scar, but I'll live. Not like I don't have others."

Gary looked away. "Right."

Nashi was desperate to keep the conversation going. " _So_ , u-u-um… What did you and my papa talk about?"

"He told me some things I needed to hear." Gary sighed and looked back at Nashi with broken eyes. "Angel, there's no amount of sorry's I could ever give you that will make up for what I did to you," he started. When Nashi opened her mouth to argue, he plowed through. "I know you forgive me, but I can't forgive myself for my actions. And, that is why I will spend every second making it up to you for the rest of our lives."

Nashi felt her cheeks pink a little as she recoiled. "What are you saying, dog?"

Gary pushed himself to stand up. It was slow and hard for him, but he did it. "I'm saying I won't ever allow myself to forget what happened. And I'm saying I'll make a promise to you." He walked forward to his cage boundaries. "I, Gary Fullbuster"—he stood in front of the bars—"promise that"—he lowered himself onto his knees—"for the rest of my life"—he bowed his head low—"will never stop making Angel's life better for her in order to lull the sin I bare. I will stay in your life as long as you desire me, to Nashi Dragneel. And _that_ is a Devil's promise."

Nashi's eyes widened as she watched Gary.

 _He's bowing to me… He's really serious about this…_

Gary kept his head hung low. His hands tightened on his legs.

 _This is the only way I'll allow myself to live. If she doesn't accept my proposal—_ he shut his eyes— _then I—_

"No need for the life commitment, dog," came a chuckle.

A warm hand touched Gary's cheek and forced him to look up.

Embarrassed hickory looked at humble cerulean.

"You're so extra," Nashi muttered. "Talking about the rest of our lives so casually. You do realize that sounded more like a marriage proposal, right? And I plan on staying single for a _very_ long time." She paused. Then, she added, "But, not partner-less."

"Does this mean Angel accepts?" Gary wanted to know. "Even though I'm a monster?"

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a monster," Gary reiterated. "I hurt you, Angel. I'm not…" He tried to search for the right word. "I'm not…"

Nashi sighed and shook her head despairingly. "God, you idiot dog, you really are a pain in the ass," she insulted. "You're not a 'monster'. Hell, not even your Devil is a 'monster' to me. You're both my boys, got it? You're both my idiot dogs. And, trust me when I say that won't ever change."

Gary smiled weakly as his eyes glistened. "Do you honestly mean that?"

Nashi smiled and bubbled out a little laugh. "Hell yeah I do. Don't go crying on me for saying that either," she warned in amusement. "I told Orias and I'll tell you too. You will _always_ be just Gary to me. Not the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail or a monster or even the eldest Fullbuster. You're as much Gary to me as I'm Nashi to you." She reached out and lightly punched his shoulder through the bars. "And, hey, now I can beat you up for pulling the shit you did. Once I do, we can call it even, 'kay?"

Gary let out a wet laugh. "Whatever Angel wants," he promised.

Nashi put her hand to the lock on the door and allowed her hand to glow pink. An audible _click_ sounded and the door opened a little bit. She stood up and opened the cage door for Gary, beckoning him with a jerk of her head. "Now, come on, dog, we're back in Fantasia. We've got to rehearse our Angel-Devil storyline, remember? Ena's already freakin' about your fitting."

Gary frowned. "How are we back in the show?"

Nashi gave a sheepish smile, rubbing her nose the as she looked away. "Let's just say I owe someone I huge favor and I know the plan on collecting sometime soon," was all she gave. She began to walk out. "Come on. Let's go."

Gary stared at Nashi's retreating back.

His fists clenched.

Nashi was halted when she felt arms engulf her waist and a cold body press against her. A warm blush startled her cheeks as her eyes widened in confusion and abashment. "What the f—?"

"Thank you, Angel," Gary whispered into her neck. His eyes were closed as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and hugged her tighter. His right hand began to wander. "I promise, for the rest of eternity, I won't stop at nothing to keep thanking you for giving me a second chance."

Nashi was stunned at that. Then, she closed her eyes and smiled. "You dummy… There's nothing to thank me for," she teased.

A tick mark popped on her forehead.

"But, if you really want to thank me…"

 _BAM._

Gary laid on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes swirling as a furious Nashi glowered at him, red in the face. "… _stop trying to feel me up, you freaking perverted dog_!"

* * *

Gray walked through the forest without fail. With it being autumn, he saw creatures that hibernated were hoarding food to store for winter. Other animals had cleared out from the forest in droves in order to find warmer sanctuary. And other stayed behind, unafraid of surviving in the cold weather. Gray did not mind it one bit. He enjoyed colder weather. But, he walked with a purpose. He walked to find Luke.

A wave of golden energy burst through the forest. To nature and its flora and fauna, they felt nothing. But, when it hit Gray, he staggered and let out a hiss.

 _So, this is where you've been hiding all this time._

Gray carried forward and pushed himself past the trees and foliage to make it to Dragon Pond. His eyes narrowed at what he saw. Luke mediated in the center of Dragon Pond with a golden sheen around him and his eyes closed. Orbs of water floated around him, varying in their size. They looked like they were his protectors. A gold aura tinged Dragon Pond and the foliage surrounding it. It made everything seem surreal and magical. But, for all the wrong reasons.

Gray pushed himself to move towards Luke when a golden light fluttered in front of him. It flickered once, twice, then a golden version of Luke floated before Gray, copying Luke's every attribute. He glared at Gray. "You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"Thought Projection, huh?" Gray assumed.

"Go away," Projection-Luke demanded. "Leave me alone."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," Gray countered. "Now, look here, Luke, you will listen to me."

Projection-Luke merely growled at him. "I will _not_!" He disappeared in a flutter of gold.

Gray shook his head in frustration. "Luke, you don't understand! I get how you feel! I understand your anger!" he shouted.

Luke was silent. His lips moved. "No…." He stopped up from his floating place on the pond to his full length, forcing Gray's eyes to widen. Luke's eyes opened to show they were glowing gold. "…you _don't_." The orbs of water brushed past Luke and barreled towards Gray.

Gray froze two of the larger ones in his ice and crushed them into shards. He was quick to avoid a smaller one, but a medium one absorbed him in a type of water lock. Gray bared his teeth and disappeared as the orb turned into ice. Gray burst from the ball of ice, brushing off shards from himself. "Don't do this, Luke," he warned. "Don't be reckless. Listen to me—!"

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "I am through 'listening'," he sneered. "He hurt my _sister_! He hurt _Nashi_!" He held in-between his fingers and shining coin. It was nothing like jewel or any other currency on Earth Land. It was not an Angel Coin either. On the coin was a shining star with the sun and moon hiding behind it. Across the star, sun, and moon was the symbol of an anchor that had an arrow head. It was the sign of Sagittarius.

Gray recoiled at the site of it. " _Shit_ ," he hissed.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is what you call a 'Star Coin'. Unlike an Angel Coin, Star Coins are gifted to one worthy to use Celestial Spirit Magic and weapons of the spirits. A Star Coin has the symbol of the Celestial Realm and may be used for temporary use. Still, it cannot summon Celestial Spirits and does not replace the power of a Celestial Gate Key. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke firmly grasped the Star Coin and held it close to his chest. " _With this coin, I summon the bow and arrow of the archer, Sagittarius_!" he chanted.

Gray was blinded as the coin glowed within Luke's fist and had to shield himself. When the light was over, Gray snuck a peak to see Luke drawing back a celestial arrow and used the same bow Lucy used in her Star Dress: Sagittarius Form.

"And no one hurts my family," Luke growled. He released his arrow and it sailed at Gray.

Gray lashed his arm and ice came from his fingers in the form of icicles. They sailed and hit the arrow, forcing it to explode. From the smoke came a series of arrows ready for Gray. Gray gritted his teeth as he dodged his assailants. Some he managed to avoid from flipped and twirling out of the way. Others he met with his own ice and caused them to explode. When enough was enough, Gray slammed a hand on the ground. " _Ice-Make: Wall_!" A wall of hard ice emerged from the ground and protected Gray in the nick of time. Arrows exploded on the ice, rocking it, but the ice wall stood still. "Luke!" Gray shouted. "Stop this! I just want to talk!"

Luke allowed his bow to disappeared back into a Star Coin and put it in his pocket to take out another one. This time, the sign of Taurus was on it. "I'm done with talking! _With this coin, I summon the hammer of the Raging Bull, Taurus_!" In a flash, the hammer of Taurus was in Luke's hands. Luke drifted onto the water, but still stayed above it. He threw himself into a sprint on the water with his hammer on his shoulders.

Gray allowed his Ice Wall to disperse and looked to see Luke rushing at him. "Luke, don't do this!" he warned.

Luke's eyes only steeled. "I just want you to leave me alone!" He let out a mad roar as he swung his hammer. He got off the water and was only footsteps away from Gray as he swung his hammer down. He was just about to hit Gray when…

…he could not move his arm.

Luke looked to see his body incased in ice. His arms, his legs, his torso, his stomach, his hammer—it was all covered in ice and rooted to the ground. The only thing allowed to breathe natural air was Luke's head and his neck. He grunted and cursed as he struggled from his icy mold. "Let me go!" he snapped. " _Let me go_!"

Gray sighed. "Luke… You can't keep being this angry," he tried.

Luke only gave him an ugly glare. "This is his fault! He hurt my sister!" he snarled.

Gray's eyes saddened. "I know he did. And not even he can forgive himself for doing that."

"She's my _sister_. She's _supposed_ to be _invincible!_ " Luke shouted. "She _trusted_ him! And, he _betrayed_ her!"

 _DRIP_.

A tear streaked Luke's chin.

 _DROP_.

"She _trusted_ him! And, he nearly _killed_ her!" Luke screamed.

The tear dribbled down Luke's chin and hung there.

"Sh-Sh-She _trusted_ him." Luke whispered. "And-And he… _He_ …"

The tear fell from Luke's chin. It landed on his icy mold and dispersed into glowing particles. The ice around Luke melted into blue particles and freed him. His body dropped to its knees as the hammer fell to the ground and reverted into its Star Coin form.

More tears streamed down Luke's face as he sniveled. His eyes that were full of hate had lessoned into eyes full of grief. " _Why_?" he cried. " _Why_ did he have to hurt her?"

Gray sighed. "He didn't want to," he promised. "If there's one thing I know about my son, it's how much he loves Nashi. In a moment of weakness, he wasn't the one in charge and neither was his Devil. They both lost control to the pull of the demon in the cathedral. They did things they'll regret for more than their lives. But, they didn't do it because they hate Nashi or don't love her enough. They did it because they weren't in control."

Luke sniffled. "How can she forgive him? How can she still want to be around him?"

"Because she knows when Gary's in his sound mind, he would never hurt her," Gray answered. "She has faith in him and his actions towards her. And even you have to admit Gary's never touched Nashi like that."

Luke sniffed and shook his head. "I don't think I can forgive him," he confessed.

Gray patted Luke's shoulder. "He doesn't need forgiveness. He just needs another chance to prove himself to you he can be trusted with Nashi."

"What if it happens again?" Luke wondered. "What if he hurts her again?"

Gray's eyes darkened at that. "If he does, I grant you the right to fight him. And I can promise you, if he hurts Nashi again and he's aware of it, he will deserve every punch. Even I'll punch him, but _only_ _if_ he knowingly hurts her. Got it?"

Luke rubbed his nose and nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

Gray allowed himself a little smile. "I know it'll take some time for all of us, but just take it a day at a time. I was once in your position too. It'll be hard for you to watch them go on jobs together, but it gets easier."

"How do you know?" Luke demanded to know.

Gray grew religiously somber at that. "Because I had to watch the same thing happen with your mom and dad."

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait…. What do you mean by that?"

Gray looked ready to tell the story, but the hesitation in his eyes was clear. "Your idiot dad and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but we were still brothers-in-arms. We've gone through a few rocky patches in our friendship, but…" He let go of Luke to rub his neck. "There was a time I thought we might stop being friends," he admitted. "He wasn't in control of himself that day, and I get that now. But, at the time, I didn't know that. All I knew was that he might've emotionally hurt us, he got a little physical with Lucy. And your mom… She's my kid sister. If any guy out there hurts her, including myself, I'll protect her. And, I thought I was protecting her from Natsu after that day. He forced himself to be locked up and I took pleasure in yelling at him and punching him for what he did. Team Natsu wasn't the same. I, actually, nearly left Team Natsu and tried to take Lucy with me. She didn't need to be around some psychopathic time-bomb. Or, at least"—he clenched his jaw—"that's what I thought at the time."

Gray moved his hand to finger the dagger-cross on his necklace. "It was Lucy who convinced me to have a civilized conversation with the idiot. I came to his little prison and sat down with him. I called him names, I beat him up, I insulted him, and was ready to walk away from our friendship. But, it took me talking to him to realize he really _wasn't_ the one in control. He made a mistake and he would _never_ forgive himself for it. He wanted my permission to spend the rest of his life making it up to Lucy and everyone."

"And…you gave it to him?" Luke assumed.

Gray nodded. "It was hard for me to do so, but yeah, I did." He remembered it all. "I gave him my permission, but I made a promise if he went rogue and hurt the ones I love, I would be the one to put him down. And he agreed with me. Ever since then, we built back our friendship to what it is now."

Luke took this into deep consideration. "Do you…think my dad will ever go rogue again?"

"Oh, of course not," Gray answered. "The idiot spent these last decades to hone in his powers. His Etherious power is still iffy, but he can keep his sound mind and will never lift a finger against Lucy ever again. That's all that matters." He held out a hand for Luke. Luke took the hand and pulled himself up, getting to his feet. Gray said, "I'm not asking you to forgive my son or do what I did. I just hope you can give him another chance someday. If not for him, then for Nashi's sake." He let go of Luke to turn around. "Well, I have to get going. Ena will _kill_ me if I'm not back into for our final dress rehearsal." He walked away. "Bye, kiddo."

Luke was soon left to his lonesome at Dragon Pond. He was left to gather his thoughts. He was left to think.

 _Give Gary another chance…for Nashi._

Luke's lips curled into a look of disgust.

 _Gary… You're lucky of how much I love my sister._

* * *

Gale lay across the Dragneel couch, cruising through channels on the Lacrima-Vision. He looked bored as ate chips from a bowl on his stomach. He stopped on a channel about a murder case from a decade and a half ago that was now solved and then he took out his Compact.

" _Blondie_ ," he whined, "you're taking _forever_!"

Footsteps bumbled down the steps. "You're so impatient," came a huff.

Gale faintly smirked as he looked at a message from Igneel.

⌜ _You think she will? Don't fuck with me. I'm serious about this._ ⌟

"I'm a dragon, _principessa_ , so yeah, I'm going to be impatient," he retorted as he typed a reply.

⌜ _Positive. Don't forget the gift._ ⌟

 _Delivered_

Bubbles came up as Luna emerged from the hallway with a scowl on her face. She had changed into her comfort clothes of a big t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Jerk," she insulted. She went over the couch and hovered over Gale. "Who are you messaging?"

"Your jackass brother," Gale said as Igneel's reply came back.

⌜ _I won't, asshole. She prolly wouldn't come if I didn't bring it._ ⌟

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Is he talking about Mary Jane?"

Gale nodded as he locked his Compact. "Yeah. He got called in to do fireworks last minute since Romeo can't anymore. Asuka is sick, so he's staying back with her. Iggy-boy _wants_ to bring the Devil Woman, but he can only do it with a little bribery."

Luna nodded in understanding. "I know Mary Jane hates fireworks, but if he bribes her with something really good, she might just go. It's a good plan."

"That _I_ came up with," Gale said haughtily.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now, move over. I want to sit."

Gale sat up and got his legs off the couch for Luna to sit at the other end of the couch. He eyed her with a grin. "What's the matter, Blondie? You don't want to come closer to me?" he teased.

Luna stole the remote from the coffee table and ignored him as she surfed through channels.

Gale put the bowl of chips and his Compact on the coffee table before scooting closer to Luna. "Oh, the silent treatment, huh? Is that it, Blondie?" he probed in amusement. "You know I'll get you to talk."

Luna's lips twitched as they tried not to smile. She shook her head and kept looking through channels.

Gale scooted even closer. "Come on, Blondie-girl, don't make me tickle you," he warned. He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. "I wasn't planning on getting this touchy with you and making you beg for me to stop, but I guess I can start"—he moved his fingers closer to her—"right"—they were almost on her side—"no—!"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" Luna blurted in laughter. "Don't tickle me!"

Gale dropped his hands with satisfaction in his grin and eyes. "Knew you'd see it my way."

Luna rolled her eyes good-naturedly as a smile graced her lips. "You stupid jerk," she teased as she settled on a medieval movie of love and adventure and mishaps. She put down the remote on the stand next to the couch. "I shouldn't have invited a terrible dragon like you into my castle."

Gale chuckled. "Even if you hadn't, I would've came in anyways. Not like you can stop a dragon, _principessa_."

Luna winked at him. "I just might surprise you, _sweetie_ ," she teased.

Gale was stunned for a moment.

 _Is she really…flirting with me?_

Luna scooted over to him this time. "Now, come on. We already missed the first fifteen minutes of the movie."

As Luna approached him, Gale felt confusion take over him. "Um… What are you doing?"

Luna looked at him as though it was obvious. "Duh _._ We're _cuddling_?"

Gale's cheeks tinted pink a little bit as he scowled at her. "I knew that," he snapped, "I just…" He looked away angrily.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What's wrong?"

Gale gave a frustrated sigh. "Just, like…" He put a hand over his face. "How the Hell do you cuddle anyways?" he muttered.

Luna blinked once, twice. "Wait… You've never cuddled before? What about Julia? Or even with your mom?"

"Never really wanted to cuddle with Jules," Gale muttered. "My mom used to hold me when I was just a kid. That's it."

Luna looked thoughtfully at that. "Huh… Well…" Her face lit up. "I guess I'm your teacher for this then, since I'll be your first!"

Gale's cheeks shaded even darker pink.

 _She's innocent. She doesn't know what she's saying. She didn't mean it like that_ , he chanted to himself.

Luna crept closer. "Okay, you just need to sit normally and don't worry! I can take care of the rest," she promised in a soothing voice.

Gale felt sweat pouring from his forehead and steam coming out his nose and ears.

 _Shit, shit, calm down, dude. She's innocent. She doesn't know what know what she's saying._

Luna paused. "I guess it depends more on what makes you comfortable," she said aloud. "Do you want to sit and do it or lay down? Or we could do both and I'm in-between your legs…"

Gale could barely keep himself together.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._

Gale cleared his throat. "I can sit," he told her. "Let's just get on with it, okay?"

Luna nodded. She crawled closer to Gale, her legs on the couch. "Now, you just lift your arm while I get comfortable."

Gale coughed a little. "O-O-Okay, sure." He lifted an arm and Luna crawled to his side. She curled into Gale with her legs slipping in-between his and her knees bent. She nestled her cheek on his should as she pressed her body into his.

Gale looked down at close. "So, uh… You good, Blondie?"

Luna nodded against him lazily as she closed her eyes. " _Mmm-hmm_ ," she murmured.

Gale slowly lowered his arm. He ended curling his arm around Luna's back and using a hand to pull her closer and to keep her steady. He dropped his head to nose his way into her hair and took a deep breath.

"You're really warm," Luna commented. "And don't you dare say it's because you're 'so hot'," she added hurriedly.

Gale chuckled. "Ya caught me red-handed, Blondie."

Luna sighed. "Are you okay? Does this feel okay?"

"More than okay," Gale murmured as he closed his eyes.

 _I've been wanting to hold you for so long. This is like a dream come true._

"How's your first time?" Luna joked. "Is it everything you could've hoped for even if it wasn't with a tall brunette?"

Gale snorted his amusement. "This is fine. I don't need a tall brunette to make this good or special. You're good enough."

Luna hummed. "One day, you'll be doing this with your own wife and it'll feel a lot better than with me since you'll love her."

"Eh. I don't really want to get married."

Luna pulled out of Gale's hold as she looked up at him in surprise, forcing him to adjust and open his eyes. "Wait, really?" she wanted to check. "You don't want to get married?"

Gale shrugged. "Not really something I've been considering. Marriage is kind of superficial to me. Or, more or less temporary when you don't marry the right person."

Luna did not think of that. "Huh… I guess so…"

"I like the bond my mom has to my old man. The dragon's mating and bonding technique." Gale sounded awed just talking about it. "It's even more powerful than two rings and a couple of 'I do's. It's permanent and it really shows their love. I want something like that in the future."

Luna had to agree. "I hope I have the same thing that my mama and papa have if I ever get married," she confessed.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "'If'?"

Luna ducked her head. "Mmm-hmm. I really want to build a strong career as a Mage and get a name for myself in the Magic World, just like everyone else in Fairy Tail. Marriage sounds really great, but I'd have to marry someone who would let me go on adventures and not expect me to have kids and always stay home to take care of them. And, also…" She played with her fingers. "I'm not exactly talented or that powerful. I don't have much to offer, anyways. So, I probably won't even be looked at for marriage." She gave Gale a smile. "But, that's okay! I have my friends to keep my company, so I'm never alone!"

Gale did not know what to say.

 _Blondie… How could you even think that about yourself?_

Gale stopped Luna's hands with his own. He forced one of her hands to interlock with his. "No, you aren't _ever_ alone," he agreed. "I won't ever leave you."

Luna chuckled. "You're my good friend so I know you won't leave, but…" Her eyes dimmed. "When you find that really special girl, Gale, you'll go away too. It happens. And I'll be okay with that."

Gale shook his head. "Even by the off chance I ever find a chick who can keep up with me, I still won't leave you. I'll let her know you come first. You'll _always_ come first."

Luna did not know what to say as her eyes shimmered. "Gale… I…"

Gale brought her back into his hold. "Now, let's cuddle," he commanded. "It's nicer than I thought it would be."

Luna complied and snuggled into his neck and side. "Okay," she whispered. "But, what about Fantasia? Are we going to go see it?"

"Later," Gale promised. "I want to cuddle some more and watch the movie." He smirked. "Just don't get too handsy with me, Blondie. I know you like my body and all, so you can look, but not touch too much."

Luna blushed. "Who said I liked your body anyways?"

"You didn't have to say anything, but I know you were checking me out at the cathedral," Gale confessed. Luna only gasped and tried to get out of Gale's hold, but he did not let her go, grinning ear-to-ear. "Is the princess embarrassed she liked what she saw yesterday? Is that it?" he teased.

Luna struggled. " _No_!" she blurted. "Let me go!"

"It's okay, Blondie," Gale soothed. "I liked what I saw yesterday too."

Luna's face flamed red as her body when limp due to her embarrassment. "Oh, my _God_ ," she bellyached.

Gale pulled her back to him and patted her back. "There, there, Blondie-girl, I know I'm attractive, but _damn_. I didn't think I'd make you this blushy," he snickered.

"Stop it…!" Luna whined. "I-I-It wasn't like that! I just—! I—! I mean—!" She buried her head into his shoulder. "This is so _embarrassing_ ," she whispered.

Gale chuckled as he rubbed Luna's back, his eyes turning back to the movie. "And you're so cute when you're embarrassed," he murmured. "The princess diggin' the dragon. Sounds like the start of a fairytale I would actually like."

Luna only murmured incoherent words into Gale's shoulder.

"So, Blondie… About the guy who kissed you—"

" _Ugh_!" Luna got out of Gale's hold to glare up at him. " _Enough_ about my first kiss and who it was with! Why does it matter anyways?"

Gale frowned when she pulled away from him and tried to get her back. "Just answer one question for me and I'll be done with the subject, all right? I'll never bring it up again."

Luna gave a long sigh. " _Fine_ ," she agreed. "What is it?"

"Was your first kiss as good as you thought it would be?"

Luna paused at the question. "Oh, um…" She racked her brain for an answer. "Well, no, not as good as I thought it would be," she had to confess. "I mean… It was kind of awkward and weird. I really liked him, though, so it didn't matter. It was far from perfect and full of fireworks, though."

Gale nodded in consideration. "So, then… What would your ideal kiss be?"

Luna hummed in thought. "Um, well, I never really thought about it," she admitted.

"But, if you got a kiss from whoever you liked, how would you want it to go?" Gale pressed.

Luna shot him a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Gale adjusted and shrugged. "Just curious," was all he could come up with.

Luna eyed him, but went back to his original question. "Well, I guess I want it to be romantic," she supposed. "I'd want him to hold me really close like in the movies."

Gale's hand pulled Luna closer to him and held her tighter. "You mean like this?"

Luna nodded, a hand going onto Gale's chest to steady herself. "Um, yeah. Like that," she agreed, looking up at him.

Gale found a lock of hair falling into her face and used his other hand to take it and tuck it behind her ear. "Okay. What else?" he asked.

Luna swallowed. "I, um, I'm not too sure. I like it when you do that to my hair. I'd want him to do that to me too, I think… And, um…"

Gale leaned closer. "'And' what, Blondie?" he murmured, voice low.

"I, um…" A blush spread on Luna's cheeks as her eyes looked away from Gale's. "I don't really…"

"Look at me."

Luna pressed her lips together as she swallowed back a whimper. "No," she tried to defy.

Warm breath fanned her face. "Look at me," came a soft command.

"No, I… I can't," Luna fought back weakly.

Gale chuckled huskily. "I like it when you get all shy and pink. Makes you look cute, _principessa_."

"S-S-Stop," Luna whispered. "We shouldn't…"

"Want to know my ideal first kiss?" Gale asked her. "I'd be with my girl and I'd be holding her close to me. And she's be a mess, but I'd think she's cute anyways." He took his free hand and his thumb went to Luna's bottom lip to trace it. "She'd be awkward and I'd be hella scared too because she could do better, but she's with me."

"Wait," Luna said hoarsely. Her eyes flicked up. Soulful ruby connected intimately with confused, yet fond chocolate.

" _Sono bojazzo per te_ ," Gale murmured to her with his Stellian accent pleasing to the ears. " _Lasciáme per bescarti_. _Gemessona_."

"What does that mean?" Luna wanted to know as she tipped her head up.

Gale's free hand dripped down to Luna's hand. The two of them allowed their hands to tangle and interlock, clinging to each other. "It's nothing, _principessa_ ," he dismissed. He tilted his head as his lips came closer to hers.

Luna found her eyes closing as Gale leaned towards her. "I… _Gale_ …"

 _B-BANG._

The screen door banged shut as footsteps filed into the house. "Lu! I'm home!" came Lucy's trill.

Luna jerked back from Gale at that. She looked at him wide-eyed.

Gale was angry they were interrupted and more upset Luna moved away from him. He reached out his hands for her. "Blondie—"

Luna shook her head and looked away. "I think you should go," she whispered.

Gale's expression broke. "Blondie…"

Lucy emerged from the hall and her eyes were pleasantly surprised when she saw Gale. "Oh, Gale! I didn't realize you were staying with Lu!"

Gale kept his searing gaze onto Luna. "I was planning on leaving, actually," he informed. "Just wanted to make sure she was settled in all right."

"That's really sweet of you," Lucy complimented. To her daughter, she spoke, "Lu, got get dressed. Hisui and Maddie want to meet you for ice cream. Why don't you walk Gale out?" she proposed as she went to the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Gale tried to reach for Luna. "Blondie—"

Luna abruptly stood up. "Come on. I'll walk you to the door." And she walked away from the couch and made a quick getaway for the hallway.

Gale was on his feet and chasing after her in a heartbeat after he grabbed his Compact. "Blondie!" he whisper-growled. He followed after her hurried pace to the door and caught up to her as she was reopening the main door. He pushed a hand onto it to close it once again, caging her. "Dammit, Blondie, don't run away from me," he snapped at her.

Luna did not want to turn around to face him. "Look, can't you just go already?" Her tone was wobbly and wet. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"Not without talking to you first," Gale argued. "Face me. I want you to look at me."

Luna sniffled. "N-N-No," she refused.

Gale sighed. " _Blondie_ …"

Luna sniffled again and reluctantly turned around. She did not look at him as she rubbed away a stray tear with the butt of her palm. "What do you want?" she muttered.

Gale brushed aside Luna's hand to thumb away her straying tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry, _principessa_ ," he promised.

"It's not your fault," Luna soothed. "I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffed. "Nashi says to blame hormones when you don't understand what's happening."

"I'm still sorry," Gale apologized. "I shouldn't have pushed you and it shouldn't have happened." He ran a hand through his hair. "God, if Igneel found out, he might _try_ to kill me."

"So, you regret it?" Luna sniffled. She rubbed her arm with a hand. "This was all a mistake to you?"

Gale cursed at his poor wording. "Blondie-girl, _you_ are _never_ going to be a 'mistake', you hear me?" he assured her. "It was _my_ mistake to push you. You should be trying with a guy you deserve. Not some asshole like me."

Luna blinked owlishly. "But, I—"

A guitar solo ruined Luna's next words.

Gale dug into his pocket and pulled out his Compact. He growled and angrily shoved his Compact back into his pocket. "I gotta go," he said gruffly, "but this conversation isn't over. You're going to meet me right before Fantasia on the roof. I'll have dinner for us. We'll watch the parade together."

Luna noticed his commands and raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a choice?"

Gale smirked. "You always have a choice, Blondie. I'm just making it for you."

"Jerk," Luna muttered. "I'll be there."

Gale nodded. "Good." He leaned closer to give Luna a kiss on the forehead. "See ya later, _principessa_." He pushed himself away from her to open the door. Luna shuffled away from it as Gale slid out of the doorway and opened the screen door. He left without another word and Luna could only watch as he sprinted down the path like a man on a mission.

Luna's fingers went to her lips.

 _Gale…_

"I hope you're getting ready, young lady," came Lucy's call.

Luna slowly snapped out of her daze. "Um, yeah, Mama, I am!" And, she shut the door.

°•°•°•°

Gale sprinted down the dirt toad. His jaw locked in his anger.

 _Dammit_ , he cursed. _Why now out of all times?_

It took him a hot second to reach the outskirts of Magnolia and, when he did, he slowed to a halt. He took out his Compact and looked into his messages. He went into a group chat between Mary Jane, Cane, and himself.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

❮ (DM) (FWC) (ℹ)

Devil Woman Fucker with Cards

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

— **Today** 4: 46 —

Devil Woman

(DM) ⌜ _523\. Meet me by Edika's_ ⌟

Fucker with Cards

(FWC) ⌜ _Omw_ ⌟

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale quickly typed his own message.

⌜ _Omw 2. Don't start w/o me._ ⌟

He locked his Compact and put it back into his pocket. He took up running once again.

 **Finally**. _I've been itching to do this since yesterday. Just wait for me, Blondie. I promise—_ his expression darkened— _this won't take long._

* * *

The door dinged open at Lillian's' Homemade Ice Cream. Rika looked up to welcome the newest customer. "Hello! We'll be right—!" Her greeting stopped when she saw it was Lucy and Luna walking into the shop. Her smiled broadened. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our fairy heroes," she teased as she took off her gloves to come from behind the counter.

Luna ducked her head in embarrassment. "Hi, Rika. I'm glad you're okay," she said sincerely.

Rika came up to Luna and swept her into a hug. "I'm glad you are too, Lu. I was really worried about everyone," she murmured. "Liv told me what happened with you, Gale, and Igneel." She pulled away to look at Luna with an expression of gratitude, fondness, and concern. "What you three did was _amazing_. Thank you for help save this city."

Luna flushed. "Everyone helped," she reminded. "I didn't really do as much as everyone else."

Lucy rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled down at her. "You might not have fought and won against familiars, but you did destroy a demon," she reminded as well. "You did wonderful, Luna. We're all proud of you."

Luna was awed at that. "Mama…"

Rika pulled back and drew herself to her full height. "Well, my ladies, I'll have you know Luna's godmother and her friend are in our private room upstairs." She pointed to the stairway entry where a guard was positioned, looking at everything. "I'll send ice cream up in just a few," she promised. She winked and waved as she walked away. "Have fun, you two!"

"Bye, Rika!" Lucy and Luna called.

Lucy nudged Luna forward. "Now, let's go see your godmother. She's been waiting to see you," she murmured.

Luna nodded, and the two of them walked through the shop to go to the guard. The guard wordlessly stepped aside so the two ladies would not have to break their stride. Instead, the climbed the staircase up to the second level. Another guard was there and watched them walk upstairs. She, too, moved aside for the two ladies and allowed them to emerge onto the second floor. The room was reserved for private get-togethers as well as birthday parties and other affairs. It looked like a small reception hall with a mini-bar, refrigerator, and microwave. Guards were at the perimeter of the room, but Luna did not care about them. Her eyes widened and her mouth curled into a beam when she saw them.

"Godmother!" Luna gushed. "And, Miss Maddie!"

Hisui and Maddie stopped eating their ice cream and having their conversation to look up as Luna rushed for them. Hisui beamed as she abandoned her cold treat to stand up and rush to Luna as well. When she met Luna, she lowered herself to sweep her goddaughter into an embrace.

"Godmother, I've missed you!" Luna confessed, nuzzling into Hisui's hold.

"I've missed you too, my fair lady," Hisui admitted and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You brighten my week with our weekly calls."

Luna pulled away excitedly. "So, you're here for the Fantasia parade tonight?"

Hisui nodded. "Mmm-hmm! Might as well stay for the festivities, though I'll have to go undercover. Although, I was _hoping_ I'd see my goddaughter doing her dance for the parade…"

Luna hung her head. "Sorry, Godmother," she mumbled.

Hisui softened. "There will be other Fantasia parades, my lady, and other dances," she promised. "I'm just happy everyone is cheerful and healthy. It's been such a long while since I've been in Magnolia City." She turned back to look at Madelia. "What about you, Maddie?"

Madelia smiled. "I never really stepped onto Magnolia soil. I was on that yacht for so long after living in Minstrel," she confessed.

Luna pulled out of Hisui's arms to run into Madelia's arms and give her a crushing hug. "Well, I hope you like my home and really like the parade! It's so good to see you!"

Madelia accept Luna's hug and closed her eyes. "You too, Lady Luna," she murmured. "I was afraid you might hate me for my actions that night."

Luna sharply pulled away with a furrowed brow look on her face. "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong. Borus did. You were trapped. I don't blame you at all," she said blatantly.

Madelia's eyes opened, shimmering in happiness. "You're too kind, Lady Luna, and I am lucky to consider myself your friend."

Luna beamed prettily. "How's life at the castle? Did you make some more friends? Do you like it there?" She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Madelia flushed pink. "I would not say 'crush' _exactly_ , but…"

Luna squealed her excitement. "So, you _do_ like someone!" she gushed. "Who is it?"

Hisui chuckled. "Maddie, Luna, why don't you two sit and talk some more? Lucy and I will be right back."

Luna nodded and pulled Madelia back to her seat. "Come on, Miss Maddie, you _have_ to tell me!" she persisted.

Madelia flushed even more. "No, it is far too embarrassing!" she squeaked, shaking her head. "He's a bit older than me, so…"

Hisui and Lucy wandered to the other side of the room, their eyes looking at a shy Madelia and eager Luna. Hisui smiled softly. "She has such a good heart," she commented. "Just like her parents."

"Flattering me, _Your Majesty_?" Lucy teased. "Not like you at all."

"Just telling you the truth," Hisui said. She turned to Lucy with a look of concern. "How is everyone? How are you?"

"We're all doing better _physically_ , if that's what you mean," Lucy assured. "With Fantasia coming up in a few hours, we all don't have time to dwell on what happened yesterday, but…" She sighed as she looked at Luna. Luna was making exaggerated hand gestures to Madelia who vigorously shook her head. "I can tell the guild is still shaken up about what happened. We all want answers, but no one has them. I mean how could a demon and that many familiars invade Magnolia when we've had defenses set for years so it wouldn't happen again? We're all confused. And, on top of that, with Gary, Nashi, and Luke…" She shook her head.

Hisui understood. "Lucy…"

"I don't want them to go through what Natsu, Gray, and I went through, but it seems like history is repeating itself," Lucy said despairingly.

"And look at how history shaped your future," Hisui brought up. "You and Natsu are in-love and with four kids. Natsu and Gray's bond is stronger than ever. If those three follow in your footsteps—"

"And, if they don't?" Lucy did not allow Hisui to answer. "I know how Nashi's feeling, but as for Gary and Luke… Do you know how long it took for Gray to trust Natsu to be alone with me? Do you know how long it took for Natsu to stop hating himself?" She looked down at her hand and looked at her wedding ring. She played with it. "I just don't want this to tear them apart."

Hisui put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Calm jade matched worried chocolate. "I know you want what's best for them, but they have to fight this fight by themselves," she told. "Allow them to forgive, accept, and move on together, just like the three of you did. And, I promise, Lucy, they will reconcile."

Lucy sighed again. "I hope so," she mumbled. "Are we will on for next week?"

Hisui sharpened and nodded. "Yes," she murmured. "Don't be nervous, Lucy. Think of this like a parent-teacher conference."

Lucy snorted. "With the teachers being extremely powerful," she muttered. Her eyes flickered to her daughter who had been served her ice cream and indulged in playing a game with Madelia while the guards watched her in amusement. "She's so young," she whispered. "She's so innocent."

"And, I'll do everything to keep it that way," Hisui promised. "We all care for her and your family. We don't want to disrupt your lives, Lucy. You all deserve a normal life."

She smiled, half in bitterness and half in amusement. "With Fairy Tail, there's no such thing as 'normal'." She nodded. "Okay. I trust all of you and you know that."

Hisui smiled warmly. "We all love her like our own. She has that type of personality you just have to love." She softened. "Many wish they were as lucky as you to have such a family."

"Speaking of families," Lucy started, "how's—?"

"Fine." Hisui's voice was tight and left no more room for discussion.

Lucy moved away from prying. She gave a weak smile. "Come on. I'm sure Luna wants to talk your ear off," she chuckled as she walked away.

Hisui sighed.

 _I'm sorry, Lucy. It's complicated. But, hopefully, one day, I'll be able to fully express myself._

And, she walked to join the rest of them.

* * *

Igneel made his way down the street to Mary Jane's house with a bag in his hand.

 _She's going to love it and agree to come with me. She's going to love it. She_ **has** _to love it._

His hand clenched on the hand of the bag.

 _She just_ **has** _to._

A shrill voice called out to him and made him freeze. "Oh, my gosh! Is that my Iggy?"

Igneel paled.

 _Crap, not_ **her** _._

He was whirled around and forced into a hug as Molly clung to him like a leech seeing a blood source. "Oh, Iggy! I've missed you!" Molly gushed.

Igneel forced a painful smile onto his face. "Hi, Molly. Think you can let me go now?"

Molly did just that after giving him a fat kiss on the cheek, making him give a noise of surprise. She beamed up at him with lovesickness in her eyes. "I've missed you, Iggy!" She pouted at him. "You never called me back or even messaged me!"

Igneel tugged at his scarf as he tried to come up with excuses. "Um, well, thing is…"

 _Come on. Just tell her like MJ said I should._

Igneel took a deep breath. "Look, Molly, I don't—"

Molly stepped closer to Igneel. " _So_ , when are you going to ask me to the Fantasia parade? You're doing fireworks, right?"

Igneel looked bewildered at that. "Wait, what? How did you—?"

Molly rolled her eyes playfully as she took out her Compact. "See, Jeannie told Yoko told Marie told Ven told Meema told this guy she's going to the parade with that you were doing fireworks tonight since Romeo can't tonight," she explained as though simple. She shoved him the scroll of messages on her Compact. "See, Iggy-baby?"

Igneel's eyes widened at the thread of conversation revolved around him. He grew hot with discomfort as he saw how gushed over he was for his body and charm. "That's, um…nice?" he guessed uneasily. "Molly, look, I'm not—"

"So, what should I wear tonight?" Molly asked him. "I want to match you with color, but can we _not_ where yellow or orange. It washes out my skin and we don't want that and—"

"Molly, I don't like you!" Igneel blurted.

Molly blinked at him in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Igneel tried to explain it without hurting her. "Molly, you're really great and cheery and you're very pretty, but I don't… _like_ you, like you, you know?"

Molly tried to make sense of his wording. "You don't…'like'…me?"

Igneel sighed. "Molly, I'm sorry I—"

" _You love me?!"_

Igneel's eyes bulged as the life nearly drained out of him. "Come again?" he wheezed.

Molly clung to Igneel with hearts in her eyes and love coming off her in waves. "Oh, my gosh, Iggy-baby, I love you too for five-ever!" she squealed. "I didn't want to tell you just that because I thought you weren't ready for commitment, but oh, my gosh! I can't wait to tell my school I'm dating _the_ Igneel Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"

Igneel broke away from Molly's hold, wincing. " _Ow_ ," he muttered to himself. Louder, he asked Molly, "Um, please don't do that. And, have you seen MJ?" He lifted the bag to show her. "I have something for her. Actually, I was going to ask her to come with me to do fireworks," he confessed.

Molly brushed it off. "Don't worry. You're not ready to commit and I'll wait for you," she assured. "But, Mary Jay-Jay left a little while ago. I tried seeing where you were, but she told me she didn't know. I asked her where she was doing and she said she had a date to get to." She sighed dreamily. "I'm so happy for her. Maybe she's found her true love like I found mine."

Igneel was stuck being stunned at the news.

 _MJ…has a date…?_

Molly noticed the change in Igneel's expression and tipped her head, frowning. "What's wrong, Iggy-baby?"

Igneel shook his head and offered her a feeble smile. "Nothing, Molly. I just remembered how much work I have to do at the guild, that's all." He clenched the bag's handles. "I, uh, have to go." He shoved the bag towards Molly. "Can you give this to MJ when she comes home?"

Molly frowned and nodded. "Yeah, sure. But, Igneel… Are you sure you're okay?"

Igneel ducked his head, shadowing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to go, so, bye, Molly." And, he ran off.

Molly tried to stop him. "Wait, Igneel!" She found her effort would be in vein and stopped calling him. She looked down at the bag and curiosity got the best of her. She opened the bag and her eyes widened. Inside the bag was something she never expected. She looked back up to see Igneel growing smaller and smaller in the distance. A wistful smile wove onto her face.

 _So, even after all this time, huh, Igneel?_

Molly sighed as she looked up at the sky.

 _Mary Jane… I'm so jealous of you._

* * *

Nighttime had come as Magnolia stirred. Fiore Guards had taken to clearing the route. This year, the route was not on solid land. The route was on the canals surrounding the mainland of Magnolia City. The boots that went up and down the canals had made their last runs and were given designated spots to dock in. The bridges connecting the island to the mainland was being cleared out as new bridges of water were formed over head for the floats to cross. Everyone had taken to setting up for the parade. Vendors and artists had made booths to sell their food, their paint and drawings, and balloons that had light inside them. The route would then circle back and crawl onto dry land where the entire parade would meet at Kardia Cathedral for the priest to deliver his prayer and speech for the Harvest Festival. From there, the parade would break off into a party at the square with live music and the fireworks show would end the night.

Everyone of Fairy Tail was on their last minutes of touch-ups and tune-ups of their Fantasia costume, hair, make-up, and even their routines while at the place of meeting for all those taking part in Fantasia. Some members were finished and fans of Fairy Tail were in the parade swarmed them with praises and questions. Liberty was dressed in the attire of a grass skirt with a red and white lei. She had flower bracelets on her ankles and wrists and had a white flower crown. She spoke to kids in their class fervently with James begging for her attention in mews. Mira was dressed in her rock star attire with Fairy Tail's mark painted over one eye. She has dressed in a blue number that made her eyes pop. It flared to just before her knees and she wore white booties to go with it. She was speaking to some of her male fans, but every man did not dare touch her while her husband watched their every move. Dazzler, in her stage magician costume of a white tailcoat and fishnet stockings, was doing small tricks to wow a crowd. She looked up hopefully to see if Mustang was watching, but the Bosconeese Cowboy was too busy cleaning motorcycle to notice much.

Ena was working with the costumes while Ellie followed her as a loyal assistant with a clipboard in hand. Ena was fixing a stiff Thirteen's costume. It was a glorified, pinstripe suit with a fedora. He flinched when she added the final touches and she growled at him.

"Stop squirming and take it like a man," Ena snapped as she extracted a pin from the suit and put it in her pin cushion.

Thirteen grumbled. "Why the Hell am I in a suit for this?"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Thirteen_

 _ **Age**_ _: 36_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Intelligence_

 **Magic** _: Unknown_

 _ **Likes**_ _: jazz and blues_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cats_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Thirteen might have come from the world of mafia and gangs, but when you see him on saxophone, you'll think he came right out of a club!_ ⌟

A new voice perkily answered. " _Because_ we're the music for tonight!" A violin played a three-chord harmony, then fluttered down the scale. Vinyl came around with her violin. She was dressed in a summer dress of light green with real flowers bordering her dress and swirls of nature on the material. Her arms sleeves were puffy and told the story of wind and sky. Her hair had been poised into an up-do with a butterfly clip and her heels a fluttering gold with butterflies on her heels. Near her eyes were a few jewels and her eyelids were extended so they had wings as they fluttered.

⌜ **MAGNOLIA TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aoide Viñella "Vinyl" de la Muse_

 _ **Age**_ _: 24_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Musician/Composer_

 **Magic** _: Música Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: composing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: etudes_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Just like Lucy, Vinyl is through being part of a rich family of high expectations and no affection. She came to Fairy Tail to become the world's great composer through Magic!_ ⌟

Thirteen glanced at his saxophone and grumbled again. "I'm too old for this," he muttered.

Vinyl only laughed as she twirled around Thirteen, playing a light-hearted melody. "Come on, Thirteen, don't tell me you're actually 'Thirty'?" she teased. "I like it when you play saxophone!" She paused in her twirls as she ended the melody with a strong down bow. "It sounds… _saxy_ ," she joked huskily.

Thirteen glanced at her from his mask, then looked away and grumbled something incoherently. He stood still as Ena continued to work her magic.

Aine looked at her princess attire. She was dressed as a cross between Snow White and Cinderella with a pit of Fairy Princess mixed in with her wings. The material shimmered with each movement she did and her wings stuck to her back, fluttering due to the spell they were under. "This is quite beautiful," she had to compliment as Erza did the final touches on Aine's dress.

Erza stepped back and looked at the costume proudly. "Ena truly knows what she's doing," she complimented. "You and Lance will perform the fairy dance wonderfully."

Aine laughed. "I hope so. I've been a nervous wreck since Capricorn and Libra have been teaching us the dance for weeks now, but I'm afraid I might get it wrong."

"And if you do, you keep going," Erza reminded. "Just focus on Lance and you'll be fine." Her eyes softened. "I know your father would think you will do great."

Aine softened as well. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered.

Silver looked rather dashing in his ice-skating attire. He had gone with a regal look with a blue tailcoat that had waves of varies blues always shimmering from it. His hair had been gelled and slicked back and, at the moment, a make-up artist was finishing off his face. "I'm so excited to do my routine this year!" he gushed as he sat in a chair at the make-up station next to Julia who flipped through a magazine as someone finished her hair. "I hope my beloved Paige is impressed with it!" Hearts entered his eyes as he sighed lovingly. "Oh, my beloved Paige… I'll skate tonight and hope my heart reaches out to yours!"

" _Achoo_!" Paige rubbed her nose as her stylist added the finishing touches to her hair. She glared around. "Someone must be talking about me." She shuddered. "And it has to be that stupid creep."

Mayor Elric stepped into the meeting place with a bullhorn. "Attention to all! The parade shall begin in no less than ten minutes. This is your warning!"

Lucy helped Nashi tie the strap for her ensemble. She was dressed as a traditional shrine maiden with _geta_ sandals. Nashi bit her lip. "You think we'll be okay?" she wanted to know. "I haven't seen Gary since Ena took him away for his fitting."

"You two will be _fine_ ," Lucy assured. She had already changed into her celestial clothing of a strapless top that exposed her midriff. She wore a golden skirt and wedged sandals with her hair styled in a queenly up-do with a crown on her head. "As long as you both remember the routine, you should be great."

Nashi was still a jumble of nerves. "I mean the rehearsal went okay, but what if we lose the chemistry?"

Lucy adjusted Nashi's top. "You won't," she promised. "Don't worry too much. Have faith in yourselves."

Nashi sighed. "Okay…"

Gary had taken to hiding himself away from the crowd. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono and his hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. He had taken to leaning against a tree and trying to soothe himself.

 _You'll be fine. You have to be fine for Angel. We can do this. I can't let her down again._

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

" _So_ , _this_ is where you've been hiding," came a comment.

Gary looked up and his eyes dimmed a bit. "Oh… Hello," he said quietly.

It was Luke staring up at Gary with an unreadable face. He was dressed in a sleeveless trench coat of orange with black sleeveless gloves. His hair had been slicked back as well. "That's all you have to say for yourself, huh?" he wanted to know.

Gary flinched and shied away. "I…" His mouth was going dry. "I'm… I…"

Luke held up a hand for silence. "I don't want any 'sorry's from you. Right now, they're meaningless." He said it as a dead fact and nothing cynical. "I don't hate you, but I don't trust you either. Especially not with Nashi."

Gary hung his head.

"But…"

Gary picked up his head to see Luke giving him a hard hazel stare.

"…you have _one_ more chance with her," Luke told. "If you _ever_ hurt her intentionally, then I'll fight you myself. I might not be S-Class, but I'll make sure I beat you for hurting her."

"I'd beat myself up too," Gary promised. "Thank you, Luke. I won't let your kindness go to waste."

Luke gave a stiff nod and walked away.

Gary smiled a little.

 _I'm glad he's given us another chance. Now, let's make sure I don't lose it._

* * *

Luna pushed her way through the gathering masses to get to the main steps that would get her to Fairy Tail. The energy of Magnolia was high as everyone talked excitedly about how gorgeous the Fantasia parade normally was.

 _Wow. Everyone getting so hyped has me getting hyped too_ , Luna thought.

A charming ringtone made Luna pause. She dug into her pocket to pull out her Compact and see that Gale was calling her. She answered it and put it to her ear. "What's up?" she wondered. "I should be at Fairy Tail in—"

" _Forget Fairy Tail. Just walk up the steps_."

Luna dodged through the crowd as she spoke. "Wait, what? Are we not getting dinner?"

Gale chuckled. " _Always thinking about food, aren't you?_ " he teased.

Luna growled. "Oh, shut your mouth." She reached the steps and began to climb them. "Maybe I should just turn back," she sassily decided.

" _Like you would stand me up_ ," Gale snorted. " _I have you wrapped around my finger."_

"I think I have _you_ wrapped around _mine_ ," Luna rebutted.

Gale muttered into the call, " _Damn right about that. I guess I'm the princess' bitch_."

Luna giggled. "Okay. So, where are we meeting instead of Fairy Tail?"

" _Look up and to your left_ , **principessa**."

Luna did just that and her jaw dropped. The grassy hillside was becoming a picnic area with blankets set up for those to watch the parade. However, built into the grassy hillside was a balcony. On it was a table for two with candles glow.

Gale stood there in a changed outfit than hours before. He changed into a button down with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. He grinned like a fool when he caught Luna's expression and murmured into the Compact, " _How's this for dinner?_ "

Luna put down her Compact and ended the call, Gale mimicking her. "Just…what…? _Oh_!" She squeaked when she felt the earth move from beneath her. The stone beneath her slid from its place to elevate her to the balcony. When it pulled to an abrupt stop, Luna stumbled onto the balcony and into a hard chest.

"Wow. You really can't keep your hands off me, can you?" came a tease.

Luna looked up to see Gale widening his grin at her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Luna said back. She recomposed herself and got off of Gale. She looked around the balcony as she brushed off any dirty. "You really made this? This is _beautiful_."

Gale kept his eyes on Luna as she went to admire his handiwork. "Wasn't too hard," he brushed off. "Had to plead for my mom to let me take a table and two chairs and everything else. Once she found out it was for you, she was more than happy to let me."

 _Seriously. She even started giving me dating advice._

Luna turned back to Gale with a warm look in her eye. "This is lovely, Gale. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Gale walked over to a chair and pulled it out. "Besides, if we're watching the parade, we're going to do it in style. Your chair, _principessa_."

Luna stifled her laughter as she went over to the chair and sat down. As she was pushed in, she had to say, "My, my. I was always told dragons had no manners at all."

Gale went to his side of the table and sat down. "Perhaps you just hadn't met the right one," he joked back with a wink.

Luna hummed as she allowed her chin to rest on her folded hands and propped arms. " _Maybe_ ," she supposed. "May I ask what is for dinner tonight, Mister Dragon?"

Gale thought about it. "If I said, 'you', would you agree?"

Luna tried not to laugh, but let out a giggle. "Sorry, but no. I'd like to live a little longer."

Gale gave a dramatic sigh. "Then, I _guess_ we can have _this_." He snapped his fingers. Steaks appeared on their plate with sides of cheesy mashed potatoes and their glasses were filled with lemonade.

Luna mockingly gasped. "Oh, _my_! How _did_ you do that?"

" _Magic_ , my dear princess," Gale answered mysteriously. "Intrigued?"

" _Religiously_ ," Luna responded heavily. "Will you show me more?"

Gale smirked. "All right. One more trick for the lady." He cupped his hands together. A glow of black pulsed from his hands. He uncovered his hands to reveal a gemstone marble. It was fluorite in its swirling bubble of violet. He gifted it to Luna. "For you, _principessa_."

Luna took the stone and looked at it in wonder. "Is that…?"

Gale nodded. "Yup. That's our little snaky friend in his true form."

Luna put the marble on the table and sighed. "I wish he was the last one."

"I do too," Gale agreed. "These bastards shouldn't be seeing the light of day." He shook his head. "Let's not talk about demons or familiars or any dark shit. Let's just eat and watch the Fantasia parade. Sound good?"

Luna smiled. " _Really_ good," she corrected. As she picked up her cutlery, she had to know. "Did you cook this?"

Gale puffed his chest in pride as he got his own fork and knife. "That I did. Prepare to eat your heart out, _principessa_."

Luna cut into her steak and cut off a piece. She took it into her fork and added mashed potatoes, then she took a bite. As she chewed, her eyes widened. She swallowed and looked at her meal in splendor. "So _good_ ," she breathed.

Gale closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I knew you'd like it, Blondie."

 _I even used my old man's special ingredient. One bite should taste like half a steak. There's no way she'll be able to eat it all right away, so she has to take her time._

Luna let out a little burp and covered her mouth. "Oh, _excuse_ me," she pardoned. She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. "Man, that was all so _good_ …!" she moaned.

Gale's shot his eyes open when he saw her empty plate. " _Where the Hell do you put it all?!_ " he gasped.

Luna eyed his plate hungrily. "Are you going to finish that?"

Gale merely gawked. Then, he burst into laughter. "You really back it away, Blondie! I don't know how any man will date you with a stomach like _that_!"

" _You're such a stupid jer_ k!" Luna growled back, shaking her fist.

In a sudden bout, the lights of Magnolia began to shut down in sections. Gale and Luna were entranced as Magnolia blacked out with the only thing lighting it the balloons with light inside them.

Luna eagerly got up from her seat to go to the railing of the balcony. "It's starting! Gale, it's starting!"

Gale chuckled as he got up to place himself beside her. "I know, I know."

Everyone watched in baited breath for Fantasia to start. The first thing they heard was synthetic noise that sounded bright and poppy. Cellos came in with a counter melody as the synthetic beat kept going.

Four spotlights hit the cathedral as Lacrima Screens appeared everywhere in Magnolia. The spotlights aimed for the roof, but there was no one on it. Then, all of a sudden, a poof of smoke exploded on the roof. Everyone watched as the smoke began shift and morph as it tried to take shape.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _cabelleros_ _y cabelleras_ , _monsieurs et madames_ —we welcome you to a night of music and Magic! Welcome to…" The smoke swirled and took its final form. Dazzler came from the smoke in her shining costume and cane. She stopped twirling to raised her cane into the air. "… _Fantasia_!" A burst of Magic shot off from her cane and into the air. The sky was graced with a series of fireworks that danced in the night-sky.

The audience _ooh_ ed and _aah_ ed at Dazzler's theatrics.

Dazzler lowered her staff onto the ground in front of her and but her hand on its head. "And let the night of music and Magic… _begin_!" She threw a smoke bomb and was quick to disappear off the roof with the spotlights turning off.

Darkness.

Silence.

Anticipation.

"Look, Mama! The water!" came a whisper from a small child.

Luna looked down and gasped. The water was _glowing_. Ethereal lights of emerald and cerulean flowed through the canals. It looked almost unreal the way the canals lit up. Everyone was gasping and commenting on the lights of the sea. It was spectacle they only saw once a year. Of course it would excite them.

Luna heard the music begin to pick up its tempo as the orchestration fell into a swell of notes and crescendoes. She moved closed to Gale. "Here they come!" she whispered.

And here they came.

A trumpet fanfare welcomed the floats of Fantasia and their dancers. The first float was decorated outrageously. Dazzler had appeared out of thing air on the float and waved her cane. At her command, a circus of animals and artists appeared on her float, making everyone cheer and yell. People looked up to see a troupe of flamboyant acrobats walk and flip between buildings on a tight rope. People moved out of the way two clowns did a duo performance, making them laugh. Luke and Penelope appeared on the second float. They were mediating as the aura of Magic pulsed around them and made them float. Together, they forged orbs of water and allowed them to wander all throughout the parade and the streets. People were amazed as they watched the Magic before them. Lisanna was dressed in a wet suit inspired by a swordfish. She burst from one orb of water and transformed herself into a seal and fell into another orb of water. The triplets followed after their mother, bursting from water orb to orb and flashing the audience cute smiles. Aisha was dressed in a pink and ruffed wet suit and swam around in her orb of water, waving to those on the street. Pierre Marco, the head chef of Fairy Tail, was cooking on his food-oriented float and allowed Fairy Tail members to serve his creations on the streets.

As more and more floats and performers came, the energy of Magnolia increased into shouts of happiness. Mira was singing on her own float and got the crowd to sing with her. Lance and Aine were dancing to a waltz as their float was theme to be a prince and princess float. Elfman had turned into a beast with Evergreen waiting in a tower for someone to rescue her. Nashi and Gary tangled with each other in dance. Both of them effortlessly transcended from their costumes and into their Angel and Devil forms, taking to the skies to dance the dance of forbidden lovers. Ellie fluttered by in her swings and everyone was entranced as flowers grew around them. Silver was skating on the water. He looked graceful in his costume as he skated on water. Everyone was astounded how someone could glide on water, but what more to expect from the Prince of the Sea? Thirteen and Vinyl played together with a jazz band and strings behind them. Cane and Cana would conjure objects out of cards to appease the crowds while Levy would write out words in her Magic. Justin had taken to his acrobatic act with Liberty as the two swung from high measures. Freed had taken to flying in his dark wings while Bixslow and his babies dazzled the crowd. Paige worked with Bruno on a series of tricks no normal dog could handle. Mystogan displayed his heavenly gift by making his Pegasus stampede go through the night sky. The Iron Twins took land and sky with Iron Maiden flying through the air and the Iron Man on stage.

Many Mages were on the ground as well. Cade le Fay was displaying his Take Over Magic: Knight Soul with his skateboard turned into trusty steed Llamrei. Number Thirteen entranced her crowd with her footwork. Happy and Panther Lily danced to music, Panther Lily more embarrassed than anything. Ellie helped give out candy with Mara, Kinana, and Orochi.

Lucy and her Celestial Spirits were performing amazing tricks to a routine they designed. Gray and Juvia used water and ice around the parade for more performers to slip, slide, and skate on while the Rain Woman and Ice Wizard danced on their creation. Natsu had his own float of a volcano. He erupted from the volcano in his scales and gave a mighty roar for everyone to hear. He breathed out fire for all to see his flames. Gajeel, in his iron scales and slitted eyes, Wendy, with her pink hair and winged arms, and Laxus, in his electric scales, all roared in correspondence to their king and allowed their roars to flow into Magic. And Erza, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, allowed her swords to circle the flames of the dragons as she became the queen of Fairies.

Luna was captivated at Fantasia. Everything was sparkling and aglow and reflected in her eyes. "This is so _cool_!" she gushed. "I really wish we could've participated this year, but it's _awesome_ watching it happen!"

Gale slid from his position next to Luna to being behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed his chin to drop on her head. "Yeah. It's pretty cool," he admitted. "I'm kind of glad I had to sit out this year. I wasn't down for wearing little Fernandes' costume and being a street performer."

Luna giggled. "I would've loved to see the great earth dragon reduced to a dancing monkey."

Gale playfully growled. "Like I'd ever stoop to that low," he reminded. "Not even all the jewel in the world could get me to do that."

"Not even I could?" Luna asked.

Gale hummed. " _Mmm_ … _Maybe_ if you asked me nicely and I got something in return…"

Luna turned around in Gale's hold to look up at him in innocent curiosity. "Like what?"

Gale smirked to himself. "Like…" He was quick duck down and scoop Luna up. He placed her on the stone railing as she let out a little scream of surprise. His smirk broadened. "Seeing your priceless face when you're surprised," he negotiated.

Luna puffed a cheek. "You stupid jerk," she growled. "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, no, _principessa_ , that was so called for and definitely worth it," Gale cackled.

Luna pouted. "I don't like you."

"Because you _love_ me," Gale corrected. "No woman can resist a dragon."

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Not like you're _that_ good-looking or charming," she muttered. "You're just an ugly jerk-face."

Gale laughed. "I can always rely on you, Blondie, to talk up my game," he teased. "You're not so bad yourself. _Maybe_ not as hot as me, _but_ you show potential."

"Oh, _goodie_. Just what I like to see: 'potential'," Luna muttered, looking away from him.

Gale prodded Luna's arm. "C'mon, Blondie, I'm just kidding," he promised. "You know you have the stuff. You aren't just 'potential' to me."

Luna sighed loudly. "I know, it's just—…" She looked back at Gale with big eyes. "Do you really think I have what it takes?" Her tone was low and her voice wavered with doubt.

Gale knew what she meant and softened. He allowed his hand to brush back her hair. "Without a doubt, Blondie-girl," he murmured. His hand went to her cheek and Luna leaned into it, closing her eyes at his touch. "You have what it takes and then some. And I'm going to be cheering you on every step of the way."

"Thank you." Luna opened her eyes to shoot him a grateful look that spoke volumes. "You're the greatest friend I could have."

"Ditto, _principessa_ ," Gale murmured. He glanced behind Luna, then his eyes slid back onto hers in mischief. "Come on. We better take our places for the firework show. Your bro is going to be starting it soon."

As Gale moved back for Luna to get down, Luna cocked her head in confusion. "This isn't the spot for fireworks?"

Gale shook his head as Luna jumped down. "Nah. I got us the best sees in the house and it's all for us." He offered his hand to her. "You in?"

Luna smiled. "Let's go." She took his hand.

Gale's grin broadened. "Then, haul some ass. We've got a bit of ground to cover."

* * *

Igneel finished setting up his work and got the dirt off his hands. "All set up and finished. I just need Master's signal," he muttered. He had set up the fireworks and would be using his own Magic to create specialized fireworks right by the water. He sat on the boardwalk right by the water and looked up at the starry sky.

 _I bet Fantasia went awesome. Everyone was practicing so hard._

His eyes softened.

 _Wish I was out there too. Kinda wanted to see MJ in a princess costume._

Igneel stretched and flattened himself onto the ground. "But, she's on some stupid date," he yawned. He settled with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. "Bummer. It's always more fun with MJ."

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

"I highly doubt that, moron," came a mutter.

Igneel opened his eyes to see Mary Jane giving him an appraising look from above. Excitement got the best to him as he quickly got to his feet. "MJ, you're here!" he breathed.

Mary Jane crossed her arms. "This isn't something I wanted to do," she told him, blunt. "Molly gave me that little 'gift' you left for me." A tick mark was on her head. "It was _not_ appreciated."

Igneel laughed. "What do you mean? I thought you'd like it!"

Mary Jane closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched. She remembered the pulling out the gift and finding it was a photograph of her and Igneel. She was sleeping normally on her side, but Igneel had curled up to her and taken a photo. "Why would I like a photo that basically shows you broke and enter into my house and took a creepy picture of me while I was _sleeping_?" she growled. "Pisses me off. I should sue you."

Igneel merely brushed off her words. "You look so cute in that picture, MJ," he gushed. "You even drooled a little!"

"And, what the Hell was up with your little note?" Mary Jane snapped at him. "'Hey, MJ. This is only a copy. Meet me at the boardwalk behind Fairy Tail or else the photo is posted on the job's board'?" Static came off her. "Do you want to die, _moron_? You're seriously pissing me off!"

Igneel waved his hands as he laughed nervously. "Hey now, let's not get too hasty!"

Mary Jane took a step towards him as static crackled around her. "How _dare_ you take that picture of me!" she raged as her static pulsed, growing with her anger. "You stupid—!"

Both flinched when blue static shot from Igneel and hit Mary Jane's own lightning.

Mary Jane lost her static to look at him in puzzlement. "What did you just do?"

Igneel looked down at his hands in confusion. "I don't…know," he drawled, perplexed himself.

 _Lance told me the lightning inside me wouldn't react just yet to anyone. It needed time to get used to me and my emotions. But… How could it react without me wanting it to?_

Mary Jane shook her head. "Lance told me he passed on lightning to you, but I didn't think it'd stick around," she commented.

"I didn't either," Igneel said truthfully.

"Static reaction usually happens between Lightning Mages," Mary Jane told him. "My static goes off when my dad or my brother are near me. But, I guess since you apparently know Lightning Magic, you'll start to sense others too. Welcome to the family. We're so happy to have you."

Igneel waved side-to-side in a comically happy manner. "MJ, you're too kind to me!"

Mary Jane sweatdropped. "That was called 'sarcasm', you moron."

A burst of Magic shot up in the air only to disappear as it grew higher and higher.

Igneel perked at that. "Oh, crap. That's my cue!" He was about to run to set off the fireworks when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Mary Jane looking at him with a grin. "MJ…?"

"Allow me to do the honors, Dragneel," Mary Jane asked for. Without waiting for permission granted, she took her hand off Igneel's shoulder and pointed her finger at the first set of fireworks. Lightning came out of her fingertips and lit the tails of the fireworks aflame.

Igneel gave Mary Jane a warm smile. "Thank you, MJ."

Mary Jane shrugged. "Not like it was that—"

"No. Thank you for helping Luna get to us," Igneel told her. "She told Gale and I it was you who brought her to us. We were a little pissed, but, in the end, she really saved us."

The tails were half charred and the flames ate more of it to get to the explosion.

Mary Jane had to smile at the mention of Luna. "I don't like people, but she's pretty all right. Needs some help in the confidence department, but she's okay," she complimented.

Igneel turned to face her. "She's not the only one who's 'pretty all right'." He stepped towards her.

The firework tails were just about to be completely eaten by flames.

Mary Jane's eyes widened as Igneel was directly in front of her. She looked at him in her normal scowl. "Get away from m—!"

Igneel's arms shifted. "You're one of the bravest people I know," he murmured to her. "I know about everything you did."

The flames were chewing on the last centimeters.

"So, thank you…"

The flames finished their meal and the fireworks shot into the sky.

And Igneel hugged Mary Jane, catching her by surprise.

"… _Mary Jane_."

And the fireworks exploded in the night sky in a flurry of violet, red, and blue.

* * *

Gale kicked open the door to Fairy Tail as the sound of booming fireworks reverberated in the sky. "Come on, Blondie! We've gotta move! The show started!" he told her.

Luna tried to keep up as Gale led her into Fairy Tail. The guild hall was technically closed for the evening. Not even the employees were in Fairy Tail were in the guild hall. It was abandoned. "Gale, I can't keep up!" Luna whined as Gale ran them to the bar counter. "We're already missing the show!"

Gale lifted the flap and pushed Luna to go before him before closing it. "We'll make it, Blondie! Have some faith." He grabbed her hand again and led her into the kitchen. He navigated them to the stairwell and pulled Luna up the spiral staircase. From the windows near the staircase, you could see the display the glow the fireworks casted on the land. A series of reds and oranges and golds and greens and blues and violets and whites bled onto the land.

When they arrived at the top, Gale roughly opened the door and hauled himself onto the roof. He turned around and helped Luna onto the roof as well as the explosions went off in the sky. Luna found herself mesmerized at the light she saw. Fireworks were not just fireworks. They were works of art that last for five to seven seconds. You should not take your eyes off the sky or you would miss the splendor of them. Some them did not have the same shape of the others. Some of them made spirals. Others made waves of colors. Others fizzled in the air. Each new explosion of color was different than the next.

" _Beautiful_ ," Luna gasped. She left Gale for the railing to watch the spectacles of light and color. "Oh, _wow_!"

"Like it?" Gale asked as he joined her.

"Love it," Luna corrected absently. "This… This is _amazing_!"

It was then the fireworks began to change. They were not just bursts of light. They had the Fairy Tail spin on them. Fireworks of the chibi-faces of guild members went up and into the air along with various shapes and symbols that represented them. The audience whooped and hollered at their favorite Fairy Tail members. Genius, Mustang, and Ghost showed up with a controller, a gun, and a ghost came with them respectively. Thirteen was paired with his saxophone while Vinyl was paired with a violin and music notes surrounded their chibi-faces. Bruno showed up with a bone. Luna had to laugh when she saw Cane's smug chibi-face with card-women surrounding him as well as booze.

"Way to go, Igneel!" Luna shouted. She let out a happy sigh. "He must be having so much fun out there. I'm so happy and grateful we all came back alive to do this. It's moments like this in Fairy Tail that make me more and more grateful every day for what we have."

Gale's hand went to Luna's wrist to trace the aquamarine bracelet. "You could've died, you know," he reminded her.

"And, so could've you and my brother _and_ Lance." Luna turned to Gale. " _But_ , we _didn't_. Stop worrying so much about me."

Gale snorted. "Well, when you're pulling stupid shit, I _have_ to worry," he retorted. "The Magic World ain't so easy to come back from without any scars. I've got plenty to show my screw-ups and my victories."

Luna raised a teasing eyebrow. "What, we're going to stop being friends the second my flawless skin gets a scar? I didn't think dragons cared about looks."

"We don't," Gale assured. "Scars just add to the hot factor, Blondie."

Luna chuckled. " _Okay_. Then, what's the issue?"

Gale shook his head. "I'm just worried what's going to happen in the next fight," he admitted. "The stakes are getting higher. One slip-up and we're done for. That's the life of a Guild Mage. Unlike people in regular jobs, we don't get second chances. When we take harder missions, we know one wrong move could end up with us hospitalized. I've seen it and I've been there. I just don't want you to get there too."

Luna lightly flicked Gale's forehead, stunning him. She shot him a beautiful smile. "I knew getting hurt would be part of the job. Not every job I come back from will end up with me hurt, though, not if I can help it. That's why training is so important. I want to grow stronger so I can get hurt less. It sucks I might break an arm or get a concussion, but it's something I'll have to live with."

"Alone?"

Luna blinked. "What?"

"Are you going to live with it alone?" Gale wanted to know.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't really think about it," she told him. "I mean, _technically_ , since I can go on missions, I _should_ probably find a partner or a team. I thought maybe I could team up with Ena and Silver or maybe—"

"Be my partner."

Luna's eyes widened.

 _BOOM_.

Erza's chibi face exploded in the night sky with swords swirling around her.

" _What_?" Luna whispered.

Gale did not break away from their stare. "Be my partner," he reiterated.

Erza's voice cut off the conversation as she announced from her float, "And, now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for!"

* * *

Erza requipped back into her noble attire of a kimono with the Fairy Tail insignia painted on the back. Her face was displayed on every Lacrima Screen in Magnolia as she lifted her hand and a microphone catching her every word. "It is time to declare the winner of the Grand Harvest Battle Royale!"

The whole audience cheered as they desperately wanted to hear the name.

"And, the winner _is_ …"

* * *

Igneel grinned as he charged his flames. "All right. This one is for you!" He lifted his hands and allowed a ball of fire to burst from in-between his hands and into the air.

* * *

Luna tried to wrap her head around this. "Gale…" She looked away. "I can't," she ultimately rejected. "You need someone strong and dependable. I'm just starting out. You should find someone you can rely on."

"And, I can rely on you," Gale insisted. "Look at me."

Luna pulled her eyes onto his. Sad chocolate clashed with intense ruby.

" _You_ are the one I want to watch my back," Gale assured her. "You want me to find someone 'strong and dependable'? Think about yourself fitting that description. You are everything I'm looking for in a partner." He smirked faintly. "And you're kind of cute too. So, that's a plus."

Luna's eyebrow twitched. "'Kind of'?" she echoed.

Gale took her head into his own large ones. "Come on, Blondie, what do you say?"

Luna bit her lips, uncertainty crossing her features. "I…"

"… _Luna Dragneel_!" came Erza's roar.

 _BOOM. B-B-BOOM._

Luna's eyes widened as she snapped her head away from Gale to look into the night sky. There was her chibi face in the air with a blush on her cheeks and herself winking at the crowd. Appearing beside her was the image of a heart with the Fairy Tail mark in the middle of it and a star was on her right side with **#1** inside it.

"No way," Luna whispered. "I won?"

More fireworks joined the sky. It was time for the final of fireworks. Burst upon burst of color and light filled the night sky. The audience roared with applause and approving shouts at the firework display as the Fairy Tail members did their last tricks of the night before their floats docked and they met at the cathedral for the prayer of the priest.

Luna could not believe it. "But…how? If anyone should have won…" She looked back at Gale. "You and Igneel should have won," she told him. "I didn't do anything."

"No, you didn't," Gale agreed. "You did _everything_."

Luna shook her head. "There must be some mistake," she tried to reason.

"Master doesn't make mistakes," Gale reminded. "She gives credit when credit is due, and, Blondie, you deserved some credit. You are the one we should be thanking. In the end, you are the one who took down a demon single-handedly."

"With _help_ ," Luna put in. "With _your_ _help_. You deserve to be a winner too."

Gale shook his head.

Luna grew frustrated. "You at least deserve _something_!" she snapped. "You saved _Magnolia_! Don't you want _anything_?"

Gale smirked. " _One_ thing."

"Name it," Luna dared.

Gale shrugged. "Give me a second." He lowered one knee to the ground so he was kneeling before Luna.

Luna found herself panicking. "What are you—?"

"Relax, Blondie, I ain't proposing to ya," Gale soothed. "Don't really want to get married, remember? Especially not this young."

Luna still looked wary. " _Okay_ … So, what are you doing?"

Gale sobered himself as his grip on Luna's hands tightened. "Luna Anna Dragneel, you might be a blonde, but you're not stupid. You can get whiney and clueless and I totally see that you get jealous and angry over the smallest crap," he started.

Luna found a tick mark on her forehead. "If this is all you have to say," she began to growl.

" _But_ ," Gale plowed on, "you're brave, you're fiercely protective, and you look so hot when you go badass."

Luna blushed at that. "Shut up," she shushed.

Gale grinned. "And, you look hella cute when you blush at the stuff I say," he tacked on. "You care about me. Not just because I'm a masterpiece or because I'm just _that_ good—"

"Or because you're humble," Luna muttered.

"—but because we're friends and friends protect each other," Gale said, giving her a meaningful look. "I know you aren't fully trained and you're just learning. I know you might not think you're that powerful. But, I think you are the most kick ass princess I've ever laid eyes on and I'm claiming you first before everyone else wants you. _So_ …" He winked at her. "How 'bout it? Partners?"

Luna feigned thinking about it. "Well, let me see…" she murmured. "Do I get anything out of this?"

Gale raised an eyebrow. "How about a guarantee of me paying for food on missions and you get the first shower and the bed?"

Luna nodded slowly. Then, she broke into a smile. "Well, with conditions like that, what else can a girl say?"

Gale found his expression turning adorably hopeful. "You serious?"

Luna nodded, her smile growing. "Yes," she answered. "If you're sure you want to take me and all my flaws, then yes, _Gale Metalicana Redfox_. I'll be your partner."

Gale whooped as he sprung up from his position and grabbed onto Luna. He got her into her arms and swung her around, making her laugh. "Hell yes!" he crowed. "We're going to be fricken undefeatable!" He stopped swinging her around to look up at her, forcing her to wrap her legs around him to keep herself balanced. "You and me versus the world, Blondie-girl. You ready for the adventure, the victory, and roughin' it?"

Luna allowed her hands to caress Gale's cheeks. She pressed her forehead against his as her eyes closed. "As long as my dragon is with me, I'm ready for filled of never-ending adventures," she murmured to him.

Gale closed his eyes as he allowed his forehead to press against hers and the dragon and the princess stayed like that as the fireworks burst behind them.

* * *

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou_

•

 _Yea, Baby!_

 _Dance with me! Dance with me! Just dance with me now!_

 _Odorou_

 _motto Party! Party! Like we just don't care!_

 _Sawagou Yay!_

* * *

Sneakers landed on pavement. The bus hissed, snorted, then shut its doors before driving away. Jade eyes looked at the road as the bus drove away. It was Jay in his leather jacket glory. He turned around and started walking the opposite direction. Walking home for him was nothing new. Some friendly faces gave him words of greetings, but he ignored them. He looked unusually somber for this time for night. He walked through the suburbs of the town until he stopped in front of his own home. It was a two-story model, nothing fancy. The lawn needed a trimming, but it was tamed. As Jay walked up to the porch, he noticed the flowers were still healthy and alive. He unlocked his door and walked in.

"I'm home, Nana!" Jay called, tired.

There was shuffling in the house. "Did you have a nice time, dear?" came a raspy voice that had aged beautifully.

Jay kicked off his shoes and cracked his neck. "Yeah. It was pretty okay."

"And, did you meet the girl you were raving about, dear?"

Jay sighed as he leaned against the door. "Yeah, Nana. And, she was…"

 _Warm brown eyes._

 _A bright smile._

Jay had to smile. "She was _amazing_ , Nana," he murmured.

There was more shuffling. "That's great, dear, but you know what you're supposed to call me," came a chide when the shuffling stopped.

Jay sighed again. "Sorry, Sorry, I keep forgetting." He opened his eyes to stare at the old woman in front of him. She had lavender hair rolled into a bun and an innocent look about her. She had that type of elder face that comforted you when you saw it.

"Welcome home, dear," she told Jay. "I've missed you and so has your father."

Jay smiled a little while, but it seemed forced. "Thanks a lot. I've missed you too… _Grandmother_."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

All's well that ends well! A new adventure is on the horizon and here's to many more! See you guys next time on the next Fairy Adventure!

* * *

Chibi-Luna scurries back and forth with something in her hands. She keeps going back and forth until she notices you. "Oh, hi! Sorry! I have something to deliver to E, but we can do a quick Fairy Lesson!" She runs off screen before returning without anything in her hands. "Let's talk about the country Seven today, shall we?" She pulls down a map to show the country of Seven and brings out her pointer wand. She gestures to the map. "This is Seven! It's known for a lot of famous composers being born there as well as its potatoes! Isn't that cool? A lot of people who want to study music end up in Seven to learn the history behind it and hope to feel the music the great musicians did centuries ago!"

She pulls down another map to show a close-up map of Seven. It shows its bigger cities and train routes as well as what the geography is. "Tobias von Ebert is the current president of of Seven with its chancellor, Lena Strauss. The capital of Seven is _Stadt des Liedes_ , of just _Liedes_. The capital houses one of the world's first and biggest concert hall! Isn't that neat?"

Chibi-Luna pulls back up the map. "The population of Seven is around six-point-eight million and it grows more and more each day! Seven is the country of music and dreams! Actually, I'm pretty sure Vinyl is from Seven…"

Chibi-Luna waves at you. "Well, that's all we have time for today! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **HALLOW'S EVE**! It's a special halloween special from us to you! Hope you enjoy it! And see you next time!"

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

1\. Steve Blum as Thirteen

2\. Alison Viktorin as Aoide Viñella 'Vinyl' de la Muse


	20. Adventure 020

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _In the ruins_

 _of the dreams_

 _and the schemes_

 _of men;_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

She opened her mouth in a scream, but it was too late. Blood splattered from the wound running from her right hip to her left shoulder. Time moved sluggishly as she fell backwards.

He stood over her with his glasses glinting, not showing his eyes. His hair was neatly slicked back, nothing short of professional. He had on his surgeon mask over his mouth and his stethoscope hung from his neck. With his lab coat and look of tie and button down and his latex gloves, he looked like just a regular doctor.

But, the heart bleeding in his hands made him not even close to regular.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _when the moon_

 _begets the tide_

 _and the wide_

 _sea sighs;_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Blonde hair whipped around. She stood, poised and perfect, with her chin lifted in an act of defiance. Her weight was spread evenly with her shoulders relaxed, pulled down. She started in fourth position with her feet, heels aligned and one foot a foot in front of the other. A hand was slow and seductive as it dragged itself from just below the right breast and diagonally and upwards to the left side. It left the body and was up in the air. And it did not stay alone for long as another hand took it. It looked like the action was rough, but everything was actually well-practiced.

Blonde hair twirled as the body did and was abruptly in the complete care and trust of someone else.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _when a star_

 _appears in heaven_

 _and the raven_

 _cries;_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _STEP. STEP. STEP. STEP._

He walked through the streets with the heart in his hands. It dripped whatever blood was left, but the heart was dead and did not beat for anyone. Still, he walked on through empty streets that only had the comfort of awake street lampposts.

Well, the streets were not exactly empty.

There was a number of bodies that had littered the streets. The brick was stained red. Some had been fortunate and had their bodies intact, even if their brains had been gutted from them. Others had their stomachs ripped open with their internal organs out to be dried. But all had that same Glasgow smile craved into their faces. It made them all look happy even if their eyes had been wrenched from their socks and only had a thread keeping them connected to their original body. It made them all look happy even if their arms had been ripped off and their feet were thrown elsewhere.

Two ravens fled from their spots on a lamppost as he walked under it.

He stopped and looked up to watch the creatures fly into darkness. It was soothing to watch them go, but also meant something.

A snivel.

He turned his head to see a child sniffling beside what appeared to be her mother.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _we will dance_

 _and we will revel_

 _in the devil's_

 _fen ..._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Tango was not a dance. It was a feeling. You tango to delight your partner, to entice them. You did not move for yourself, but for your partner. It was not meant to stress you. It was meant to relax you. It was meant to be a flirty conversation of body movement and eye contact. It was meant to be more intimate than sex itself.

She followed him into the depths of it all. She trusted him with her body, heart, and soul, moving as he did. And he held the trust in high regard. He spun her out and they shared a look that spoke for them. She let him go, breaking away from their connection. She was tired of the conversation and wanted to break the connection. He allowed her to go for a moment, watching as she stepped away with purpose. But, he could not watch her walk away from him anymore. He grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms.

°•°•°•°

"… _if nevermore again."_

And the book shut.

A hand pocketed the book.

Wind whistled as it ruffled a trench coat and thin ponytail. A gloved hand came up to keep the fedora in place.

Breathe in.

°•°•°•°

She caressed his face. It was a gesture to tell him she would like to continue their conversation.

°•°•°•°

Breathe out.

°•°•°•°

He grinned and the two pushed away from each other.

°•°•°•°

"The poem speaks to me every time," came a sigh. "Soothing for the soul. We all live in an endless dance of life and death and don't even know how thin the line between them is. The scandalous love affair between Heaven and Hell." Another sigh. "How beautiful."

A shriek pierced the air.

A flock of ravens cawed as they flapped their wings and soared away. They all passed the man. He stood atop a clock tower that stopped telling time. It was about to hit the stroke of midnight, but it stayed a minute before it. Not because a knife or simple sword stopped it or a slight mishap. Nothing that simple.

That was because a body had been rooted into the clock and stopped it from ringing the twelfth hour.

Breathe in.

°•°•°•°

Both of them walked away from the other.

°•°•°•°

Breathe out.

°•°•°•°

They spun around to face each other.

°•°•°•°

"It's almost that time of year again." Orange eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Time for my next appointment."

And the man jumped into the air. He did not fall. He did not fly. His body cloaked itself in darkness as he shrunk. And in his place flew a black raven into the night, cawing.

°•°•°•°

Their eyes connected.

°•°•°•°

And the shriek ended.

°•°•°•°

Violet and chocolate clashed.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga_

 _nigiri shime ta yaiba tsuki tate subete o ubaeto_

•

 _minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite_

 _itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu serafu_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Magnolia Town was always one to be festive. The entire town had dressed itself for a night of witches and ghouls and all things that go "bump" in the night. Black and orange was a common trend around the town _. La Casa de Pastel_ had specialty treats out of bat and pumpkin cookies and pumpkin cakes. A Halloween costume store had temporarily opened. Many costumes had been taken, but the day-before rush had started and the employees smiled as they helped customers pick out the right costume. Uncle Ben made sure he had carved pumpkins and fake skeletons in his restaurant with his staff dressed as their favorite characters. Candies in stores all across town were quickly being bought and sold. One house had fake tombstones and fog blowing through their front yard with eerie music playing.

The Fairy Tail Guild was no exception to decorating. Erza stood on stage as she spoke with Mira on a matter. The guild hall was being dressed for Halloween. Streams of black and white had been hung. Gary laughed as Juvia became scared of the dancing skeletons that suddenly tried to ensnare her. Silver spat out his pumpkin juice as Ghost burst through a wall covered in fake blood and his eyes white. Dazzler searched in her hat and managed to pull out the headless horseman, making Miss Robin and Max viciously shake their heads and frantically wave their arms.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Tonight is the night before Halloween, a time of laughter, costumes, and trick-or-treating. The Fairy Tail Guild will be holding Hallows' Eve Spell-tacular to commemorate such an important holiday._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Erza scratched something off her clipboard. "Are you sure the band came?"

Mira nodded happily. "Yup! They checked into the hotel already! And don't worry. The Anderson Brothers were more than happy to do this for free after we saved them from a few rowdy fans."

Erza nodded. "That's very kind of them, but I'll still ensure they are paid," she decided. "How's Vinyl?"

"She had to make a last-minute run, but she said she can set-up her equipment tomorrow to DJ," Mira assured.

"Hey, Erza!"

Erza looked up to see Gray shouldering an old organ by his lonesome. He adjusted it. "Where did you want this again?"

"Just put it on stage," Erza commanded.

Luna crouched down and set down the cage of live bats. " _Wow_. I can't believe Halloween is already here," she commented. She undid the latch on the cage and opened the door. She extended her hand and a baby bat, curious, crawled onto her hand. He seemed to like her as he clung to her and nuzzled her arm. She smiled and stroked its head. "It seems like Fantasia and the Harvest Festival were just yesterday."

Ena came to Luna with a sealed box in her hands. "Yeah. The two holidays are really close to each other," she said. She looked around at the hard work the guild had done. "I guess I'm more excited about the Spell-tacular tomorrow. I've been working hard on costumes for the guild members and guests of the party."

Luna looked at the box Ena had set on a table. "Oh. Is that what's in the box?"

Ena nodded proudly. "Yup! Worked hard on these ever since Fantasia ended!" Something came to her. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, L. I have your costume ready for you."

"Thanks, E, for designing it this year," Luna appreciated. "I'm sure it'll look fantastic!"

Ena gave a smug grin as she flicked her hair. "It was nothing. I made sure you can dance in it too, so you should be all-set!"

Luna winced and an unsettled smile came over her face. Her eyes averted to the baby bat lapping up her attention. "Oh, right. My dance…"

Ena frowned as she arched an eyebrow. "Well, that didn't sound too enthusiastic," she noted.

Luna sighed. "I don't know. It's just…" She struggled to say it. "I'm not so sure I'll do well tomorrow night with so many people watching me."

Ena understood and softened. "You're going to do great out there, L," she promised. "I've watched you dance before. You're talented in what you do. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know," Luna said quietly.

"And, besides," Ena added, "you won't be alone up there. You'll have your partner right there with you to support you."

A hand slid across Luna's shoulders. "That's right, beautiful."

Luna looked up to see Cane sending her an assuring smile.

"I'll be right with you every step," Cane promised. "Just like we practiced. And it's going to be epic because my _partner_ is epic."

Luna shot him a dry look. "What do you want this time?"

Cane laughed as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "Oh, come on, beautiful, I can't compliment you without reason?"

" _No_ ," Luna deadpanned.

Ena sweatdropped.

 _Wow. She sees through his BS quicker than I thought._

Cane laughed even more. "I knew I kept your around for a reason," he jested. "So, listen… Would you mind pretending to be my date to this and pretend you're super in-love with me and worship the ground I walk on?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: you had a date with another crazy and you need me to bail you out of it."

Cane put a hand over his heart. "Oh, the way you get me," he sang. "It's like we're soulmates!"

"We're something, all right," Luna muttered, pursing her lips. "I don't get why you go on dates with these girls if they're this insane. Can't you bring home a normal girl for once?" she asked as she helped the baby bat back into the cage.

Cane pouted. "Well, where's the fun in normal chicks? They're so _stiff_. At least crazy chicks are crazy in the streets _and_ crazy in the—"

Luna slapped a hand over his mouth with a blush stinging her cheeks. "You're so dirty," she hissed at him.

Cane snickered as he pried Luna's hand off him. "And you're such a virgin," he teased. "My little, blonde virgin. You're so cute and innocent, like a sexy nun."

Ena tapped her chin as her eyes went to the ceiling. "Come to think of it, that would be a good cosplay for her," she murmured. "I should run it by Penny first…"

Luna frantically waved her arms as steam poured out of her ears. " _Don't do that! Please, E! She'll make me wear that in public and I can't bear the shame_!"

Cane raised an amused eyebrow. "So, you in or not, beautiful?"

°•°•°•°

A gloved hand gripped a glass as an ear eavesdropped on conversation.

Luna's sigh floated over. " _Fine_. But, I better get some free food out of this."

"How about you get me inst—? _Ow_! What the Hell was that for?"

"It's called me breaking your ego, _boyfriend_. Get used to it."

"Okay, _okay_ , I can deal with it," came Cane's chortle. "So, does my little virgin like it rough or—?"

" _Shut up!"_

 _SMACK_.

"You're so mean to me after everything I do for you!" came Cane's whine.

Luna huffed. "If I'm 'so mean', find yourself another girl who can bail you out."

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Beautiful, come back! You can't just leave me!"

"Oh, yeah? _Watch me_."

" _Beautiful_ ….!"

The glass was picked up and in several moments, it was put back down, empty. The chair pushed back as the person got up.

And all that was left was an empty glass with a drop left inside it.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 020**

 _Hallow's Eve Part 1:_

 _Tango Fantasia_

ハロウィンのイブが始まった！かごとくそはもう一度登場する！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Justin slid into his living room. He had forgone his usual attire in place of a cheerleading uniform. His pleated skirt was short, even on him, and his top had the Fairy Tail insignia on it and only covered—just barely—his upper chest. He had his hair split into twin ponytails and blue pompoms were in his hand. He jumped in the air with a cheery smile and raising his pompoms. " _Go_ …Fairy Tail!" he cheered. He was back on the ground and twirled around. " _So_ …" He struck a pose with a wink on his face. "What does everyone think of this year's Halloween costume?"

Ellie held up a pen with the number 10 on it. "Absolutely love it! It makes you a true woman!"

Nashi held up a panel with a 10 on it as well. "You're killing it, Justin!" she gushed.

Olivia held up a nine-point-five on her panel. She smirked at him. "Nice costume. You show the Fairy Tail spirit," she complimented.

Aine gave him a 10 as well. "I'm so jealous! I wish I could pull that off!"

Mara held up a 10 too and gave Justin a beaming smile and eager nod.

Orochi's eyebrow twitched. "Um, _yeah_ … Why are we doing this again?"

Justin pouted at Orochi. "Don't you think I look super cute, Chi-chi?"

Orochi leaned forward on his position on the couch to grab another slice of pepperoni pizza. "No matter what I say, you'll just take it the wrong way," he muttered.

Justin comically cried. " _You're so mean, Chi-chi! I did this for you_!"

Aine looked at the girls. "So, what are the rest of you doing for Halloween? Has everyone gotten their costumes yet?" she questioned while Justin sulked by himself.

Ellie nodded eagerly. "Definitely! This year, I'm going as a ring master!" she gushed. "I bought my own whip and made the rest of the costume with my mom's help." She let out a sigh. "But, my dad is being a total pain about it."

Olivia shot Ellie a dry look. "Considering your last two costumes nearly had you naked, I think he has a right to be a concerned parent."

Ellie huffed childishly and humorously so. "Whatever," she mumbled. "Mara? What about you?"

Mara signed her words as Orochi translated for her. "She says she's going as her favorite superhero, the White Huntress."

Aine hummed as she looked at the ceiling, her hands combining into a fake gun and pointing into her chin. "I decided to go as a pirate this year," she announced. "My mother is letting me borrow one of her swords for effect too. I'm so excited!"

Nashi took a bite out of her pizza. "Are you and Lance going to match?" she asked, words muffled.

Aine shook her head. "Not this year. Misty got suspicious last time we did it and we don't want to get caught."

Nashi swallowed her piece and tutted. "I'm still saying you should just tell him," she sing-sung.

Aine sighed and shook her head. "It's complicated," she reasoned. Nashi was about to rebuttal, but Aine plowed on. "So, Olivia, what are you wearing?"

Olivia shrugged. "Still don't know. Leo's into Halloween more than me."

Orochi spared Olivia a glance. "Well, you've still got time," he offered her. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Olivia nodded at him. "What about you? What are you going as?"

Justin pulled himself out of his slump to seat himself on Orochi's lap. He pulled Orochi to his chest and laid his head on top of his roommate's. "Chi-chi's going to be my sexy coach, didn't you know?" he purred.

Orochi sighed and closed his eyes. "For the last time, _no_ , Justin. I'm not being your coach." He opened his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, I'm not too sure what my costume will be," he admitted. "I've been so busy, I haven't really thought about it."

"You could always come as my boyfriend, Chi-chi!" Justin said dreamily, light and flowers practically pouring off him as he petted Orochi's hair. "What do you say, _hmm_? Do it for me!"

"How about 'no'?" Orochi said bluntly.

Justin comically cried. " _Chi-chi, how can you be so cruel and deny me again!_ "

Orochi sighed. "But, didn't you tell me you had a friend you wanted to set me up with?"

Ellie clapped her hands in excitement. " _Ooo_! A blind date!"

Justin went from sobbing to cheery without notice. "That's right! She's a girl in my yoga class. She thought Chi-chi's tattoos were bitchin' and wanted to meet him, so I thought Mama Justy could work on his matchmaking skills."

" _Or_ this results in epic failure like the _last_ blind date I was on," Nashi groused.

"In my defense, he was hot," Justin justified.

"Justin, he was obsessed with body pillows!" Nashi snapped. "Hotness doesn't outweigh that!"

"With the ass that he had, it did," Justin muttered.

Orochi looked over at Nashi with a smile. "So, Nashi, what are you doing for Halloween? I heard you decided to make your own costume this year."

Nashi laughed awkwardly as she scratched her head. "Um, well, I _did_ try to make my own costume, but I suck at sewing," she admitted. "To be honest, I was about to just go and buy one when Ena stopped me." She could still remember the fired-up look in Ena's eye.

" _Don't even think about buying a costume, Nashi, for I, the Scarlet Fairy, will make you one of my originals!"_

Ellie narrowed her eyes as she stared at Nashi. "A true woman would know how to sew her own clothes," she scolded.

Nashi averted her eyes to the ceiling. "A-heh-heh… Guess I'm not as much of a woman as I should be then," she chuckled uneasily. She shook her head. "Anyways, she said she'll bring it tomorrow with Lu's costume."

Justin remembered. "Oh, that's right. Luna is doing a performance, isn't she?" He frowned. "I hope she's all right. I know she's not a fan of attention."

Nashi nodded somberly at that. "Yeah. She and Cane have been practicing hard for tomorrow night, but I can tell she's getting nervous." She looked down at her crust. "I know she can do it. I just wish she believed in herself too."

"I'm _sure_ she'll do great!" Ellie cheered. "It's a little scary to perform in front of so many people, but she'll do just fine. Especially when we're all supporting her."

Nashi sighed. "I know, but… I can't help but worry. She's never had to perform in front of so many people before…"

"She'll be _fine_ ," Orochi promised. "All we have to do is support her and cheer her on. The rest is up to her."

Nashi looked unhappy at that, but gave in. "I guess so," she supposed. "Hey, by the way… Anyone seen Julia lately?"

Everyone exchanged glances and frowns as they shook their heads.

"Huh," Ellie said. "That's funny. She said she'd meet up with us here today."

* * *

 _WOOOT. WOOOOOOOOT._

 _CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA._

Blue hair blew in the wind as a train pulled out of the station.

* * *

"I wonder where she is." Aine brought out her Compact. "Should I message her?"

Olivia shrugged as she reached for her can for 8-Up. "Nah. I think she might still be helping prep for tomorrow. We'll see her tonight anyways for the guild prep meeting," she reasoned.

"Still," Nashi started, "it's a little strange of her to not tell us."

* * *

 _KA-CLACK. KA-CLACK. KA-CLACK._

 _HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

She handed the conductor her train ticket as she boarded the train.

* * *

Justin settled on the ground rather than Orochi's lap and took a slice of pizza. "Well, just as long as her costume is kick ass, I can forgive her for not being here today."

Orochi snorted. "Yeah, because _everyone_ strives for your forgiveness and approval."

" _Well_ , they _should_! _My_ opinion is probably the most _valued_ one you'll _ever_ get, Chi-chi! That's why you should live to impress me!"

"But, I already do."

" _Really_?!"

"No."

" _Chi-chi_ …!"

* * *

Julia settled herself in an empty row with her bag going beside her. Her hands were curled around her Compact and an unopened letter. With October being a chilly month in autumn, she wore a jacket and loom-knit earflap hat. She worried her bottom lip as other passengers boarded the train.

 _This is it. I can't believe I'm going to see—_

Her thoughts stopped as a blush appeared on her cheeks. A smile bloomed on her face.

 _I've got nothing to be worried about. After all…_

Her blue eyes glistened.

… _I've got my own promise to keep._

* * *

"Aw, _dammit_!"

Igneel looked up from his comic book to watch a seething Luke threw down his headset. His hazel eyes glared at the Lacrima-Vision as the words **YOU DIED** sprawled across the screen.

"How the _Hell_ are they doing this?" Luke snapped. "I've been number two internationally for _months_ and _this_ little bitch comes along and defeats _me_?"

Igneel had to grin as he returned to his comic. "Mild manner bro by day. Total badass when you're stuck in a Lacrima game," he commented. "What's wrong now? Lost your title to Genius or something?"

Luke still glowered at the Lacrima-Vision. "Shut up," he barked. "No one can beat Genius. His Magic is literally _based_ on Lacrima games. _No_." His eyes narrowed as he watched a female character dance on screen. She wore a skin-tight suit with a light bulb on her chest and a golden crown floated around her head. A little characterized lightbulb twirled around her, changing colors in his happiness. "Who the Hell is 'Aurora'? And how does she think she is beating _me_?"

Igneel turned the page. "I think you met your match, bro," he said offhandedly. "This chick could be your soulmate."

Luke looked disgusted and angered at the thought. "Only 'match' I've got with her is a rematch." He shook his head and the tension is his body flooded out. He sighed. "My apologies. I didn't mean to curse like that," he apologized.

" _And_ , you're back to being my mild-mannered, little brother," Igneel teased.

Luke arched an eyebrow. "You're only older by seven minutes," he pointed out.

"Still older," Igneel shot back. "Now, can we _please_ just watch LV? Seeing you get all hyped about video games is fun and all, but it's my turn."

Luke picked up the remote and tossed it to his twin. "Sure. Go for it."

Igneel caught the remote and switched the Lacrima-Vision from the gaming system to regular programming. He was about to turn to his favorite show when what was on caught his attention. His eyes widened. "What the Hell is that?"

The Lacrima-Vision showed a number of corpses flooding a town. Their blood intermingled and dried on the streets. Their bodies at this point had become hardened and cold with no signs of life in them. But the ways their bodies were mutilated, to see them all with carved smiles and organs ripped from their bodies—it would make anyone's stomachs turn.

"— _gow smiles on each body_ ," a news reporter spoke. " _This isn't the first mass murder, unfortunately. Small cities Alison and Nerine have also been visited by this elusive mass murderer over the past week_."

Luke could not believe it. "A mass murderer is on the loose?" he murmured. "No way…"

" _The Fiore Guard has been working hard to solve this murder mystery with the director and chief of the guard releasing a statement confirming he has his best agents working on the case and has received aid from the Royal Army_ ," the news reporter informed. _"Queen Hisui has advised all citizens of Fiore with a national curfew to remain indoors at any facility after ten at night. Guards at each station have been informed to escort those who disobey to their homes with a warning. We don't know when the next attack will strike, but we do know our kingdom will not let this incident go ignored. As well, the director recommends more precaution for this Halloween. Trick-or-treating will start at six and go until eight. In further news_ …"

Lucy emerged from the hallway with a bright smile. "What are you two up—?" Her eyes caught what was on the Lacrima-Vision and they dimmed. "Oh, I see," she murmured. "The mass murderer, huh?"

"Who would kill that many people?" Igneel demanded to know. "That's just wrong!" His eyes widened. "You think it's a demon?"

"No." It was Luke who said it. A serious and thoughtful look overtook him. "It wasn't a demon," he responded.

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows. "How would you know?" he asked not unkindly. "Demons enjoy bloodshed, right? This is right up their alley!"

"Yes, but this is too messy," Luke reasoned. "From what we've seen of demons, they aren't relatively messy. And another thing… If they want us to turn into familiars, why would one slaughter so many?"

Lucy sighed. "Well, either way, Erza got a call from Draculos himself. He's sent out a message from the director of the guard. It was a warning to all guild masters that none of us 'Magic-users' should interfere with guard business."

Igneel looked irate at that. "But, that's _bullshit_!" he called. "We could help!"

Lucy shrugged, though it seemed that she had the same sentiment as her son. "It's his orders, so we have to abide by them. Besides, the guard has never been a fan of Mages and we all know the director never cared for guilds or the Magic Council." She shook her head. "Still, it would be better if we all helped, not just sit on the sidelines." She gave Igneel and Luke a pointed look. "Promise me you boys will be careful, okay? Protect each other and your sisters. And follow that curfew."

"We promise, Mom," Igneel and Luke swore.

Lucy nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish off some raffle prizes for tomorrow. Make sure you both go to the guild to get your assignments." And she walked down the other hallway and towards the kitchen.

Igneel was still angered. "I can't believe the guard would do this," he growled. "They want 'Magic-users' to stay out of the way! That's total bullshit and we all know it!"

"Maybe," Luke murmured, "but maybe not… I'll admit: the guard has never cared for Mages and guilds, but on a case like this, I wonder…"

Igneel cocked his head, confused. "You 'wonder' what?"

Luke shook his head, though distractedly. "Nothing. It was me getting carried away," he brushed off. "Anyways, we should head to the guild and get our assignments."

Igneel fiddled with his scarf. "Um, actually, I'll go by a little later. There's somewhere I have to be, first."

Luna raised an eyebrow, curious. "Oh? Where are you off to?"

Igneel looked up at the ceiling. "Ah, nowhere. I'm just being a delivery boy, to be honest. Someone asked me to do it, but it's really no big. Not out of my way at all."

"Oh." Luke shrugged. "Have fun, then, I guess."

"Oh, believe me"—Igneel grinned to himself—"I will."

* * *

Gary groaned as he finished his work at the guild. "I didn't think setting up like this would take so long," he grumbled.

Dazzler snickered at him as she shook out her hat and floral arrangements of wilting flowers came out. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're losing your touch, _Gare-bear_ ," she teased.

Gary shot her a flat look. "Like you have it hard. All you have to do is pull anything out of your hat," he muttered. "That's _cheating_."

Dazzler smirked. "It's called 'Magic'," she reminded him, amused. "You should try it sometime."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. What a new joke," he grumbled sarcastically. He looked over at Ghost floating around and waved him over. "Hey, Ghost! Mind setting up the rest of these streamers for me?"

Ghost flew over and shrugged. "Sure. But, why though? You off on another errand?" He was a simple man that dressed in nothing more than a nice button down, khaki shorts, and sandals with a backwards hat on his head.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ghost_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19 (age of death), 219 (current age)_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Phantom_

 _ **Likes**_ _: tanning_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being called 'ghoul'_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Ghost has been dead for so long, he doesn't even know what his real name is! But, lucky for him, all members of Fairy Tail and those he chooses can see him, so he's never alone!_ ⌟

Gary shook his head. "Nothing like that. I have to pick up my costume," he explained.

As Ghost took the streams and easily flew to the rafters to hang them up, Dazzler had to ask. "What are you this year again? I don't think you've said."

Gary grinned. "It's a secret," he said with a wink.

Dazzler rolled her eyes as she flipped her hat and put it back on her head. "Which means you don't know," she deadpanned.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ ," Gary sniffed. "But, my designer said I'm not allowed to tell. She wanted everything to be revealed tomorrow at the party."

Dazzler waved her at Gary and sparkles shot out of it. "Whatever, _Gare-bear_. Have fun getting a last-minute costume," she wished.

"Well, have fun trying to match Mustang!" Gary retorted, making Dazzler shoot him a firm glare, yet paired with a blush. As she scurried away, he sighed. "Like he even knows she _exists_ ," he muttered. "Mustang spends most of his time with Crimson than with anyone." He crossed his arms smugly. "At least my Angel knows _I_ exist."

Ghost peered at Gary curiously. "Yeah, but doesn't she find you annoying and calls you a 'dog'?"

Gary waved that away. "That's just her way of showing her love is all," he reasoned. "She gave me a term of endearment. That _has_ to mean something."

Ghost sweatdropped. "I think it just means she finds you annoying…"

Gary walked away. "Well, I'm off. Thanks for covering me, Ghost!"

Ghost shouted back, "Sure, no problem!" He sighed and shook his head. "They do say, 'love blinds you'. I guess that guy lost his sight a while ago."

Gary felt a confident grin tugging at his lips.

 _This year is going to be different than last year, Angel. Just you wait._

* * *

Mary Jane walked down the street with her head into her music and nothing else. She ignored the festive mood surrounding her as a sour one filled her. A scowl was determinedly on her face.

 _Of course_ **I'm** _the one who has to go candy shopping. We already have enough as it is. But we all know Mom has a terribly sweet tooth and Daddy is too much of her bitch to ever tell her that._

She could just imagine her mother happily eating bowls full of candy with wrappers piled high and her not gaining even an ounce from her candy consumption. " _It's just so yummy. I can't stop eating it_ ," she would always reason each year.

Mary Jane snorted.

 _And it was no better with Lance either. Those two would eat all the Halloween candy before we could even pass it out._

A smile began to curl on her face.

 _And Lance would always—_

She stopped on the sidewalk.

Her thoughts stopped.

Her smile marred into a frown.

Her eyes dimmed back to their natural, blank look.

"Forget about it, Mary Jane," she murmured to herself. She closed her eyes and gave a frustrated exhale. "That was a _long_ time ago."

"What was a long time ago?"

Mary Jane was quick to react as she swung around with a violet punch. Her eyes snapped open, glaring. " _You b_ —!"

Her fist was caught. Igneel gave her a greeting grin as he held her fist in place, dispelling her Magic. "Yo, MJ! What's goodie?" he asked cheerfully.

Before he knew it, Mary Jane was walking away from him. "Oh, just a pesky moron. How pitiful," she muttered.

" _Hey! Don't leave me behind_!" Igneel scrambled to catch up with her and, once he did, he fell into step with her as though it was the most natural thing to do. "So, what'cha up to, MJ? Going last-minute costume shopping?"

"I hate Halloween," Mary Jane said bluntly.

Igneel did not deter. "Oh, come on, MJ. You say that about _every_ holiday!"

"That's because I hate every holiday. They're stupid."

Igneel chuckled. "That's because you still don't see the fun in holidays! And Halloween is _the best_ time of the year besides Christmas! We get to go in costumes and go trick-or-treating and party and—!"

Mary Jane stopped abruptly, catching Igneel off-guard. He looked at her in concern when he saw a conflicted expression on her face.

"MJ?" he murmured. "What's up?"

Mary Jane took a deep breath. "I don't understand how you can like everything and I don't care. All I want is to get candy, go home, and wait for Halloween to be over, okay?" She moved forward, brushing past him, and headed inside the store.

Igneel frowned and followed her.

The store was nothing special. It was a typical supermarket. It did not specialize in anything, but had anything and everything for a cheap deal. A child in a onesie zoomed around with his sister while their mother got milk from one of the grocery freezers. A grandmother got more soap as her husband came around with more laundry detergent.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Nine-Mart, a chain supermarket well-known in Fiore open 24 hours every day. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel found Mary Jane walking down an aisle with a basket in her hands and quickly went to her. He took the basket from her hands. "I'll take this."

Mary Jane was ready to snap at him. "You—!"

"You get whatever you need and I'll carry it around," Igneel conditioned. "You're getting more out of this deal than me. I'd take it if I were you."

Mary Jane growled and stalked away from him. "Hurry up," she snapped. "I'm not waiting around for you."

Igneel grinned. "Yeah, yeah, coming, MJ."

The next ten minutes was filled of chaos. Mary Jane easily found the candy aisle and did her best to load the basket with as much big bags of candy she could find. Igneel had pleaded with her for him to get his own chocolate bar, but she denied him. She had to chase him down when he hid in the toy section. She eventually found him playing with Super Ranger action figures and had to pull him away as he comically sobbed over them.

By the time they stepped out of the supermarket, Igneel had bags hanging off his arms while Mary Jane led him.

"This was a terrible deal. Why did I do this? These are so heavy," Igneel whined.

Mary Jane snorted. "Weakling."

Igneel's eyes comically watered. " _You're so mean_!" A thought came to him to snap him out of his state. "So, who passes out candy at your house?"

Mary Jane stiffened, but kept walking. "Lance does it, but he can't this year," she answered gruffly.

"Oh. Okay. Then, who's passing it out this year?"

"I am."

Both of them stopped at a crosswalk.

Igneel looked at Mary Jane in surprise. "Oh. I, uh, didn't think you'd like passing out candy to kids."

"I don't."

"Then…why are you—?"

"It doesn't matter." Mary Jane's voice hardened like flint. "Mom and Daddy will be busy keeping the party up and running. Lance is busy with Aine. So, that leaves me."

The street was clear and Mary Jane crossed, not even waiting for Igneel.

Igneel walked after her, his eyes watching her every move.

 _I feel like I messed up asking that. She seems upset._

His eyes softened in sadness.

 _I just wish there was something I could do about it._

The walk to the Dreyar house was silent. Mary Jane listened to her music while Igneel kept to himself. For once, he did not want to press her for conversation. For once, he kept silent.

They arrived at the house and went up the porch together. Mary Jane opened the screen door, then the main one before turning to Igneel. "I'll take it from here," she decided.

Igneel gave up the bags without questioning it, but could not help but speak. "So, um… I know you hate parties, but are you going tomorrow?"

Mary Jane offered him a measured look. "Only to see Luna's performance," she responded. "That's it."

Igneel nodded. "I see then…" Two beats. "Well, uh, do you…want any—?"

"No."

Igneel pouted. "You didn't even hear the rest of my question. It was a really good one too!"

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Mary Jane stepped inside her house. "Bye." And the screen door slammed behind her before she kicked shut the main door.

And Igneel was left to stare at the door.

He let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged. "Bye," he whispered. And he walked away from the house without a backward glance.

Even if he really wanted to give one.

* * *

Erza was settled behind her office with that no-nonsense attitude of hers at high alert. She looked at the two Mages in front of her, one the spitting image of the other. Her hands were folded and she rested her chin upon them. "Do you both know why you're here?"

No answer.

Erza answered for them. "You're here because you two both have a valuable resource towards this cause." She arched an eyebrow. "Any guesses on what that is?"

A groan. "Come on, Titania, and tell us what the mission is! I left my mate for this!"

Erza maintained her cool. "Gajeel, I assure you, when your master has words to say, it's best if you keep quiet."

Gajeel lifted a pierced eyebrow, but had to follow, shrugging his shoulders.

Erza continued. "We have been specially requested to take this case." She brought up the case file from one of her drawers. Without notice, she threw it at Gajeel who caught it with a hand.

Gajeel leafed through the file and his eyes began to narrow. "Titania," he drawled slowly, "you _do_ know what this is, right? Bet it's not something Council approved."

Erza shook her head. "It isn't," she agreed, " _but_ , it _is_ from a friend in a high place. They have asked for Fairy Tail to take care of this. Specifically, a former captain and current Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail. Not only that, _but_ "—her eyes narrowed—"this all links back to Phantom Lord."

Gajeel tched. "What a shit guild I was in," he muttered. "God, I was hoping I tracked down a bunch of them and got them arrested for petty theft, but there's a couple little bastards that slipped from me. Especially these two."

"You know them?" Erza probed.

"'Fraid so," Gajeel sighed gravelly. "They were in the darker part of the guild. Did a bunch of dirty and illegal crap that not even the Element Four and myself would touch."

"So, are you willing to take the case?" Erza wanted to know.

Gajeel closed the case file and nodded. "Yeah. I can take it. But, we do it on _my_ terms. I'm bringin' in my own crew for this."

"That will be allowed so long as they keep their silence and adhere to the terms laid out to you once you meet with an associate that will help with the operation," Erza conditioned.

Gale jerked his head at his son. "Why am I takin' the pipsqueak with me? He's a bit too young to be around this much death and blood."

"I'm not _that_ young." Gale grumbled.

Gajeel shot his son a meaningful look. " _Yes_. You _are_ ," he said firmly. "This ain't something you should ever see and, if you knew what was best for ya, you wouldn't want to jump into a case like this." He turned back to Erza. "He ain't ready. I'm not bringing him."

Erza sighed. "Unfortunately, _yes_ , you _are_ ," she negated. "Gale was requested as well."

Gajeel hardened. "Who the Hell would let a runt on a job like this?" he snarled. "He's too young, _Titania_."

"We cannot disobey this command, _Black Steel_." Erza's words were crisp and sharp and full of her well-versed authority. "The decision was made by a higher up not even I can argue with. You are to carry out these orders." She swiveled her chair to turn her back on them. "Dismissed," she threw over her shoulder.

Gajeel growled and stormed out of the office and Gale followed after his father, annoyed and curious.

"What's so bad about this case anyways?" Gale wanted to know after they left the office. Gajeel was leading them to the second-floor common room. "I'm not _that_ young. If this is about you thinking I'm still 'not ready', then—"

Gajeel whirled on Gale with intense ruby eyes. "You have _no_ _idea_ what you're asking for," he told Gale. "This shit isn't as white and black for you as it is for me. You're my kid. You shouldn't be seeing this type of crap at your age or ever, if I had it my way. You're not ready. No one is ever ready for this." He sighed. "I wasn't when I was your age," he added.

Gale scowled and stole the case file from his father. "How bad could it—?" His words stopped. His eyes widened at the now-open case file.

Pictures of dismembered victims had scarred Gale. They were laid to rot in their own blood and urine. Some looked as though parts of their body had imploded and left behind bits of bone and bloody muscle. Others were not as lucky and had their stomachs ripped open and intestines on display. One man had his penis ripped from him. But all had marching Glasgow smiles on them to look like they died happily.

"What…? What is…?" Gale felt sick to his stomach looking at the pictures.

"We're taking the case on the mass murderers," Gajeel explained, though regretfully. "These are pictures of their victims as well as records and pictures as to who they are and leads as to their next target city." He put a hand on Gale's shoulder comfortingly. "You aren't ready for this kind of work, pipsqueak," he grunted. "I'm not putting you in danger with these nut jobs."

Gale shook his head as he handed the case back to his father. "It's okay," he soothed. "I can take it. And, it doesn't even matter what we want anyways. Higher ups in Magic Society always get what they want."

Gajeel had to agree with that. " _Tch_. Bastards with sticks up their asses," he muttered. He pulled back his hand to cross his arms. "You do realize we probably won't be home for Halloween, right?"

Gale's eyes hardened. "We can make it."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can we?"

Gale nodded.

Gale shrugged and turned around. "Well, let's put your word to the test, pipsqueak," he decided as he walked away.

Gale did not follow his father. Instead, he went to the railing to look down upon Fairy Tail. He saw Silver pester Paige. He saw Vinyl working hard on her Portable Archive Lacrima and sitting next to Thirteen, the quiet Mage eyeing her work in approval. He could see T'oree—she was a girl with skin of a tan orange, fangs, and had fire for hair—playing with Bruno. He could see Dazzler trying to impress her clueless cowboy once again.

And then, he saw Luna.

There she was, helping with the decorations. She tried putting up little pumpkins by her lonesome, but her height restricted her. It was Cane who came up behind her and did it for her, smirking.

Gale had to laugh when Luna turned around and huffed something at Cane.

 _That's my Blondie._

Gale gripped the railing.

 _I promise, Blondie, I'll be back in time for you. I won't let you down._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A few hours later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Dragneel living room look different than before. The furniture had been pushed out of the way to clear space for two dancers. Cane laid on the ground in nothing but a tank top and loose shorts while Luna sat on a chair in tight spandex and her sports bra.

"I think we're good," Cane panted to Luna. "Now, all we have to do is go over the dance tonight after Fairy Tail's closed." He forced himself to sit up to look at Luna. "How are doing, Lu?"

Luna looked down at her lap. "I'm really nervous," she admitted. "Maybe…this was a bad idea. Maybe we could cancel?"

Cane was up on his feet and walking towards her. "Hey, hey, don't give me that," he scolded. He knelt before her and gave her a stern look. "We are performing tomorrow and we will be great at it."

Luna shook her head. "I _can't_ ," she whispered. "That's _so many_ people."

Cane sighed. "Beautiful—"

The sound of vibration cut him off. Cane and Luna looked over at the coffee table to see Luna's Compact lighting up and Cane retrieved it for her. Luna took the Compact to see she had a message. It was from Gale. She opened her Compact and looked at the message and, when she did, her smile a little.

❬ _I'm leaving today. Got a job. Be back tomorrow. Don't miss me too much, k?_ _❭_

"Is it Gale?"

Luna blinked up at Cane in confusion while smirked at her. "What do you mean?"

Cane shrugged. "You had that goofy smile on your face, so I just assumed…"

Luna touched her face. "Wait, I did? What do you mean?"

Cane shook his head in amusement. "Nothing, beautiful, nothing. And, here I thought I was all the man you would ever need."

Luna laughed and playfully shoved Cane. "You'll _always_ be Prince Charming," she promised.

Cane pouted. "But you don't want a Prince Charming anymore," he whined.

Luna gave a wide, full-of-teeth smile. "Nope! I might not want a prince, but I'll _always_ need you!" she promised before turning back to the virtual conversation.

Cane huffed. "I miss it when I could just bully you into submission."

Luna snorted. "I don't," she disagreed as she typed back a response.

❬ _Mk. Be safe and be back soon! I'm nervous for tomorrow_ _❭_

Cane played with Luna's ballerina bun. "Don't you miss the days when you agreed to marrying me?" he teased.

A typing bubble came up and Luna glanced up at Cane with a roll of her eyes. "If I married you, we both know you'd be that husband that wants me to do everything and still look hot and skinny afterwards."

A message came up as Cane said, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

The message read:

 _(Come on, Blondie, you'll do perfect like always. When you get nervous, just find me and I'll calm you down. And once you killed it, we can either stay and party or chill at my house and watch Halloween movies.)_

Luna smiled a little at that and typed her reply.

❬ _Movies sound greehsiahq_ _❭_

Her message was cut off as the Compact was ripped out of her hands and into Cane's. As he began typing, Luna tried to grab back her Compact. "Hey! Give that back!" she commanded.

Cane finished off his message with a satisfied smirk. " _And_ …send!"

Luna shot him a suspicious look. "What did you tell him?"

Cane shrugged. "Just that you're too busy making out with me to really talk to him," he said breezily.

"You're _gross_ ," Luna groused as she took her Compact back.

"Ladies call me 'hot', not gross, beautiful," Cane reminded.

Luna looked at the message that was sent and Gale was already replying.

❬ _Luna can't come to the phone right now because she and I are getting a little hot and heavy. Bye bye, dragon boy._ _❭_

Gale's message popped up and Cane was eager to hear it. "What's it say?"

Luna read it aloud. "'Ha ha, funny'." She shrugged. "That wasn't so bad."

Cane frowned. "Dammit. I was hoping for something more dramatic." His eyes widened when vibration came from his pocket. He got out his Compact to look at the screen. He smirked. "Never mind. Here it is."

Luna was curious. "What's it—?" Her words stopped when a new message popped up.

 _(You there, Blondie? I wanna call you. Texting is lame.)_

She replied instantly.

❬ _Sure. Go for it._ _❭_

Within seconds, Gale's contact popped up on the screen. Luna got up from her seat headed towards the hall to the kitchen. "I'm getting us snacks!" Luna told Cane.

"Bring me Bepsi! Poca-Cola is for losers!" Cane shouted back.

Luna rolled her eyes as she stepped into the hall and answered the call. "Hi," she breathed.

" _What's up, Blondie_?" Gale asked.

"I finished rehearsal with Cane, so I'm making us snacks," Luna told him as she broke into the kitchen. Lucy was in the kitchen with her lunch and was reading, paying her daughter little heed.

Gale chuckled. " _Always thinkin' 'bout your number one priority: your fat stomach_."

Luna laughed a little as she opened the fridge. "Shut up," she whined. "Not my fault food is my second love, next to Poko."

Gale groaned. " _You and Poko, oh, my God. It's a_ **kid's** _show, Blondie. It's meant for_ **little kids** _!_ "

Luna placed the phone between her shoulder and ear as she took out supplies for sandwiches. "Well, if that's how you feel, forget movies tomorrow night," she huffed.

" _Hey now, let's not get too hasty."_

Luna laughed as she set down everything on the counter. "And _now_ he's regretful," she teased. She took the phone back into her hand. "You _are_ coming, right? You'll be home in time?"

" _Wouldn't miss it for the world,_ " Gale promised. " _Just breathe and dance, Blondie_." In a slyer voice, he added, " _If I_ **did** _miss it, could I get a private dance instead?_ "

"You're such a pervert," Luna muttered into the phone as she went to the counter to grab bread from the breadbox.

" _Is that a 'yes'?"_

"That's a 'no'," Luna rejected as she got out four slices of bread.

" _Aw, damn. I was hoping for some princess action."_

Luna went back to the island. "Yeah, no. Get a new princess if you want that."

Gale hummed in mock thought. " **Mmm** … **Nah**. _Too much effort. I already broke you in. I can't just do that to someone brand new. Training takes time and effort."_

Luna rolled her eyes. "Wow. I'm _so_ happy I'm just _so_ irreplaceable because you're lazy," she said dryly.

Gale chuckled. " _You should b_ —" His words were cut off as a gruff voice muttered something to him. Gale gave a quick confirmation then turned back to the call. " _That was my old man. We have to catch our train_ ," he told her.

Luna frowned. "You're leaving already?"

You could hear Gale's smirk. " _What? You going to miss me or something?"_

Luna blushed a little. " _No_ ," she snapped. "I'm _glad_ you're leaving."

Gale chuckled. " _I'll miss you too,_ **principessa**. _Be good for me. I'll call you tonight to say, 'good night'."_

"What? Why would you do that?"

" _Do you not want me to?"_

Luna's cheeks warmed at the thought. " _No_ …" she drawled. "It's not _that_ …"

" _You're blushing, aren't you?_ " Gale snickered.

Luna could feel her cheeks darken. "Shut up," was all she could say.

" **Ooo** _. Good comeback_ ," Gale praised sarcastically. There was noise on the line and Gale hissed for another minute. He sighed. " _Okay, now, I_ **really** _have to go. I'm calling tonight_."

"And, I get no say?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _You always get a choice, Blondie,_ " Gale assured. " _But, when your dragon says it's happening, it's happening. It's called being the dominant one in this relationship_."

"What 'relationship'?" Luna demanded to know.

" _Our partnership_ ," Gale said easily. " _Before I go, Blondie, do me a favor?"_

Luna was intrigued. "What?"

" _Smile for me._ "

Luna felt her lips tugging into a smile. "Why? You can't see it."

" _I know, but I can hear it. And knowing you're smiling for me makes me feel a hell of a lot better about this job_ ," Gale told her.

Luna blushed as her hand went over her heart. " _Gale_ …"

" **And** … _cue blush_ ," Gale teased. " _See ya later,_ **principessa**."

And the call ended.

Luna pulled her Compact away from her and was about to lock it when a message popped up. It was from Gale. It read:

 _(By the way, your mom has something from me to you. It's for luck. My gift to you. No returns.)_

Luna's smile softened.

 _Oh, Gale_ …

"You have that smile on your face."

Luna looked up at her mother. Lucy was looking at her daughter in amusement.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What smile?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She leaned on the island. "So, I'm guessing that was Gale?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. He said you have something for me?"

Lucy gave a secretive smile. "Yeah, and I think it's adorable." She wasted no time conjuring the bag out of thin air. The bag presented itself in white with Poko characters parading on the bottom of it. Lucy slid the bag to Luna. "Here you go!"

Luna smiled. "Thanks, Mama!" She took the bag off the counter and began to open it. A handwritten note was at the top of the cluster of present paper and she took it out to read.

 _It's a reminder that I'm with you, always_

 _Cheesy as Hell, but it sounded right_

 _From,_

 _Your Partner_

Luna chuckled. "You're right. It _is_ cheesy," she agreed. She set down the note to go through the gift paper. She dug through until she found soft material and brought it out. Her eyes widened. "No _way_ …"

Lucy smiled. "What is it?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Luna stood up to show off the material. It was jacket. But, not just a jacket. It was Gale's favored jacket. Her mouth was gaped. "How…? And why…?" Luna tried to put together.

"You know," Lucy started, "whenever your papa goes on long jobs, what does he give me?"

"His scarf," Luna listed without a hitch. "He told me he does it so you feel he's always with you. But…" She shook her head. "Why would Gale give me this?"

Lucy shrugged. "So, you know he's always with you," she reasoned. "Isn't he sweet?"

Luna kept looking at the jacket. "Yeah… He is…" She slipped on the jacket as she had done in the cathedral. She allowed Gale's scent to consume her.

 _It_ —

"Smells just like him, huh?" Lucy guessed. "It feels like he's holding you."

Luna nodded.

 _Now that Mama said it, it does feel like Gale's right behind me…hugging me…_

Lucy grabbed Luna's Compact and shook it. "Come on. Smile for the camera," she sing-sang.

Luna tilted her head. "Why?"

Lucy playfully rolled her eyes. "We're sending him a picture. _Duh_." She opened the camera and made sure Luna was wholly in it. "Now, smile!"

Luna made sure to smile and give a wink and peace sign as Lucy took the picture. She handed the Compact back to her daughter and Luna looked at the mirror image of herself. A slight blush was there, but her smile was warm and her peace sign and wink added to her cuteness. She sent the picture to Gale with a message following it.

❬ _I love the present! Thank you so much! You can have it back when you come home_ _❭_

A typing bubble slowly came up. Then did the message.

 _(Nah. Keep it. Looks perfect on you.)_

Another message popped up.

 _(Here I am in a meeting and you send pictures to distract me.)_

Luna typed back.

❬ _Well excuse me for showing off my new good luck charm_ _❭_

Gale's message came fast.

 _(Calm your tits, Blondie. You're a cute distraction)_

 _(Old man is glaring at me, so I gotta go. No more distracting pictures)_

Out of spite, Luna took a picture of herself sticking her tongue out playfully at the camera and sent it to him.

Gale's reply came fast.

 _(Dammit. Stop fucking being cute. Dragon has to work.)_

Luna laughed.

 _(Sorry, sweetie. Have fun at work)_

Gale replied to her:

 _(It's like wifey is sending me off to work. I will, honey.)_

"You're doing it again."

Luna looked at her mother in exasperation, though could not hide her smile. "'Doing' what?"

Cane came barreling into the kitchen. "Yeah. 'Doing' what, Auntie L?"

Lucy laughed. "Hi, Cane," she greeted.

Cane gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Auntie." He looked up at Luna and his befell the jacket. He grinned. "And I thought the dude had no balls. Bitch loves claiming his territory."

Lucy swatted at Cane. " _Language_!" she scolded.

Cane gave his best pout. "Sorry, Auntie L." He looked back at Luna. "How does it feel to wear _the_ Earth Dragon's signature jacket?" he interviewed.

"It feels… _weird_ ," Luna admitted. "And, I feel… _bad_. What is he going to wear now?"

Cane shrugged as he went to Luna's side and started making his sandwich. "Who knows? Looks like we've got ourselves a mystery."

Luna rolled her lips. " _Hmmm_ …"

Cane finished his salami sandwich and took a bite. "Oh. Beautiful," he said in-between mouthfuls. "Remember we have to go to the Fernandes house for our last fitting."

Silence.

Luna snapped out of her daze to look at Cane. "I'm sorry. What?"

Cane rolled his eyes as he went to the refrigerator. "Oh, _I_ see. One dragon sweeps you off your feet and you forget me." He took a can of Bepsi from the refrigerator and took a mock angry bite from his sandwich. "I see where I stand." As he walked away, Luna chased after him.

"Wait, Cane! I'm sorry!" Luna apologized. "I promise I'm listening to you!"

"They always say that!"

As the two left the kitchen in a tizzy, Lucy hummed. "This story keeps getting better and better," she sighed. "And, Natsu will certainly not like this."

* * *

Gale locked down his Compact with a little smile to himself. When he looked up, he caught his father's amused look at him and he froze.

"You've been looking at your dick for a while there, pipsqueak," Gajeel commented in a guffaw.

Gale's cheeks colored a little bit. "Shut up, old man," he snapped quietly. He turned back to the meeting. The meeting was held in a private train car. It jostled, but the table stayed bolt to the ground. A team of people (and two dogs and one Exceed) had swarmed the table while a man of sea green eyes. The most alarming feature was the X-scars on the left of his face, but his earrings and shoulder length hair tamed down the scars.

"From our lead, we can come to the conclusion that Mimosa is the next town to be hit with this elusive mass murderer and his partner-in-crime," he spoke.

⌜ **MAGIC COUNCIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mest Gryder_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Commander in Chief of the Magic Council Enforcement Unit, Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Memory Control_

 _ **Likes**_ _: black and white talkies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Mest Gryder might still be a Fairy Tail Mage, but he also works for the Council—and this time, he's aware of it too!_ ⌟

A scrawny man of a backwards cap continued to type on his Portable Archive Lacrima. He was not as buff as the Mages surrounding him—he was toned, if anything—but he certainly made up for it in height. He wore a loose jersey around him and cargo shorts and socks and sandals, not caring what anyone thought of his attire. He spoke up, "I've already sent a tip to a friend there. The mayor already agreed to your plan captain."

⌜ **NEW PASQUE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Oswald Vanderbelt_

 _ **Age**_ _: 37_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Alchemist, Intelligence and Communications Sergeant (former), IT at the Magic Council_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master of Science Technology_

 _ **Likes**_ _: online gaming_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: working out_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Oswald might be a little quirky, but trust me—if there's one guy who can find anyone, it's him!_ ⌟

Mest nodded. "Now, for the fun part: catching our killers." He looked at Gajeel. "Are you positive there are two of them?

Gajeel nodded his affirmation. "Yup. Wolfgang and Marco," he named. "The two of them were screwed up in the head. Didn't really care for either of 'em back in the day because they were part of the group of Phantom Lord that did the true dirty work." He tilted his head up to remember the two of them. "They were no older than me. Both of 'em joined Phantom at the same time. Wolfgang dreamt of being some sort of surgeon. Marco was more into poetry. Never really saw their Magic or whatever the Hell they called it. It was obvious Marco was the brains behind the two of them. Whatever he said, Wolfgang would follow. End of discussion." He tipped his head down to stare Mest straight in the face. "It's both of them. Wolfgang might be the one killing, but not without Marco's say-so. Trust me."

Mest tilted his head. "I do," he promised. "I'm here only as the eyes of the requester. Nothing more. Gajeel, I trust you to be involved more so in this operation than me. These are your people. Don't let them or me down."

Gajeel nodded. Then, his eyes turned to look at his team. He smirked. "Never thought I'd see your bitch faces so soon," he commented.

A hoarse laugh was in response to that. It came from a buff and bald man with shades over his eyes, a mask hanging around his neck and bandana on his head. He looked like one of those men who could kill you with one finger and had a ridiculous number of tattoos. "Nice to see you too, _kaptãoz_. You look like shit."

⌜ **LUNARIA CITY**

 _ **Name**_ _: Delgado Gonzalez_

 _ **Age**_ _: 52_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Weapons Sergeant (former), bar owner_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Weapons Specialist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: mixing drinks_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cars_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Delgado is as big and strong as they come, but even he can't stand up to his wife!_ ⌟

A woman—she was a lean thing with wavy black hair and a shark-toothed smile—winked at Gajeel. She owned the two dogs, a panting bull mastiff and a golden retriever. "Never thought you'd actually chop the hair, but I'm lovin' it, cap." She looked at Gale and softened. "And, the kid… He looks just like you."

⌜ **ROSABELLA VILLAGE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Riza Allesch_

 _ **Age**_ _: 38_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Medical Sergeant (former), animal physical therapist_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Healer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: working with animals_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: flying_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Riza and her two dogs Walt and Roy can take care of any patient! But, they can also take down any enemy you throw at them!_ ⌟

"Is it even yours?" came a tease. The tease came from punky thing with a pixie cut and a tattoo that started down her neck and disappeared into her jacket and goggles on her head.

⌜ **CLOVER TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Asuna Freeman_

 _ **Age**_ _: 30_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Engineer Sergeant (former), mechanic_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Engineering Scientist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: cars_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: ladybugs_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Asuna is half Fioren and half Midic, but a pure fighter and lover of automobiles!_ ⌟

Gajeel put a large hand on Gale's head and patted it with a chuckle. "This here is my own flesh and blood. He's my youngest one. Name's Gale."

The last man had slicked back hair and a blue rose casually in his hands. He smirked at Gajeel. "Can't believe an asshole like you got such a nice chick like Miss Levy."

⌜ **AZALEA CITY**

 _ **Name**_ _: Jackson Summers_

 _ **Age**_ _: 43_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Weapons Sergeant (former), lawyer_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Weapons Specialist_

 _ **Likes**_ _: romance_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: beer_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Summers is a lover, but he's also a fighter!_ ⌟

"Well, believe, Summers, and take a good look at this one," Gajeel boasted. "He's got himself a name."

"'The Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail'," Oswald revealed, typing away. "Impressive stats and standings in Fairy Tail. There's even a few videos of you."

Gale blinked in uncertainty. " _Um_ … _Cool_ … I _guess_?"

Gajeel waved off Oswald. "Don't worry about Vanderbelt. He knows what there is to know on anyone I say is important," he explained to Gale.

Riza looked at Gale in curiosity. " _Wow_ … No _way_ is this the kid who used to cry every time he got out of his five-foot radius from Dragneel's little blonde."

Gale blushed as Gajeel burst into laughter. "Very same kid," he said with pride.

Riza whistled. "You sure grew up, kid," she complimented. "Bet you don't remember any of us, huh? It was like, what?" She looked at Asuna. "Ten? Eleven years since we last saw him?"

"Wait. I met you before?" Gale wanted to know.

Delgado nodded. " _Sí_ , _filjo_ , ya did. You were only five or six at the time, but the old team got back together for a job back then," he recalled. "Met you and all the little _meñijos_ of Fairy Tail back then. You were always with the little _meñija loria_. What's her name? Luna, I believe?"

Gajeel shot Gale a sly look. "Ask pipsqueak what he was doing while the meeting was going on," he teased.

"I was listening!" Gale snapped.

"And, lookin' down at your crotch with a lovesick smile on your face." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. "Got something to say, little Redfox?"

Gale's cheeks colored in embarrassment and anger as the whole table broke into boisterous laughter.

Gajeel settled everyone down with his words. "All right, _all right_ , let's settle down now and let the pipsqueak have his moment with his girl."

The laughter died down, but the smiles did not.

Gajeel grew sober. "Jokes aside, this is some serious shit. We've dealt with criminals, but these two ain't pushovers. They're my old guild mates, if I even want to call them that. From what I know, Wolfgang takes his time to rip his prey apart, but Marco won't hesitate to kill. Every step has to be _exact_. Every move we do has to be _perfect_. This could very well be your last mission. You okay living with that?"

It was Oswald who answered. "Do you even need to ask us that, captain?" He turned his green eyes onto Gajeel. "We're behind you, cap."

"Aye, sir!" the rest of the members agreed.

Gajeel nodded gruffly. "Good. Wouldn't take any one who is half-assin' anyways," he let them know. He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes. "So, settle down and catch some sleep for the next few hours while your captain finalizes the plan."

Gale watched as the room dispersed. Asuna got up from her position to go to Oswald. She moved him away from his Portable Archive Lacrima in order to sit on his lab and cuddle up to him. Oswald did not even blink as his hands methodically moved around Asuna and went back to typing. The only sign that he cared was when his eyes glanced at her, softening briefly. Riza whistled and her two dogs got up to follow her out of the meeting cart. Delgado and Summers murmured to each other about drinks and went to find them. Mest took his seat at the other head of the table and closed his eyes, deciding to rest.

Gale's eyes went back his Compact. He woke it up. What was surprising was the picture on his lock screen. It was a picture of Luna. It looked like she did not know she was being photographed. She was merely sitting in the guild hall with pure, unadulterated laughter on her lips. Gale smiled faintly at the picture before unlocking his Compact and going into his photos. He instantly found the recent photo of Luna in his jacket. With a few quick changes, he left his photos and locked the screen. And there Luna was, winking at him as she was immersed in his jacket.

 _Why the Hell did she have to be so cute?_

"We might not make it back in time for Halloween."

Gale's head shot up to look at Gajeel who had not moved.

"It's not too much of a long-shot that this will take us about a day, if that, to complete," Gajeel assured. "But, if one mistake is made, we'll miss the party."

Gale hardened. "I promised her I'd see her and I meant it." His words were truthfully and firm. "We'll finish this job before the party."

Gajeel did not even have to open his eyes to pat Gale's shoulder. "Resolve like that is the reason we're going to make it out alive and back to our loved ones. Keep that resolve, pipsqueak." He drew his hand back and settled into a more favorable position in the chair. "Get some rest. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Gale looked back down at his lock screen. His eyes softened at the picture of Luna.

 _Blondie… I promise you…I'll return to you. And, that's a dragon's promise._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

All of Magnolia was dressed for the occasion of Halloween. Black and orange and things that went bump in the night had smothered Magnolia into a friendly, haunting neighborhood. Black cats and bats and skeletons and ghosts and goblins were everywhere in decorations. Specialized meals were made for just Halloween. A nice lady was handing out Halloween cookies in the shape of bats and ghosts. An accordion player was on a boat alongside a street organist. They sung a spooky tune about the ghouls that would haunt you from the great beyond. A daycare center had encouraged their children to come in their Halloween costumes and did not disappoint with a surprise Halloween party. A hay ride was going down the streets of Magnolia with high school students throwing straw at each other and enjoying every second of the ride.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Today is Halloween, the day of terror, fright, and things that go bump in the night! With Fairy Tail's Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular and tricks or treats, this night is always full of ghosts, ghouls, and goodies! »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel looked horribly miserable as Ena finished the touch-ups on his costumes in his living room. He was dressed in all black with a phoenix covering his chest, the wings wrapping around his shoulders. He looked tired of standing.

"Are you almost done yet?" Igneel whined.

Ena glared up at him. "You want this to be perfect or not?" she hissed at him.

Igneel sighed. "I do," he bemoaned. He glanced at another mannequin. It was only torso and head and neck and waist, but the material was covering it was a loincloth designed for a woman. It was lengthy and flowy in white. The top was a halter top of white with a gold chain keeping it together. The white sparkled in a way none could but their fingers on as to the how. The head had a band of shimmering gold around it as a crown. The ensemble looked like only a goddess could wear it. It looked ethereal, yet showed power.

"So, is hers ready?" Igneel wanted to know.

Ena adjusted a strap on the boot. "Oh, yeah, the costume is finished. I just need to deliver it to her."

"I can do it."

Ena glanced up at Igneel with suspicion in her eyes. "I always hand-deliver my outfits," she said with blunt warning.

Igneel have a pout. " _Aw_ , come _on_! I promise I'll deliver it on time! It's less work for you too!" he reminded.

Ena considered it as she stood up. " _Well_ … I _do_ have a lot of runs to make…"

Igneel grinned eagerly. " _So..._?"

Ena rolled her head as she thought about it. She hummed. "Okay," she agreed.

Igneel pumped a fist. "Yes!"

" _But_!" Ena was quick to cut in. She gave Igneel a stern glare. "You message me the second she gets her costume, you hear me?"

Igneel nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. You want me to come over later when you finish the final touches on Lu's?"

Ena shook her head. "Just bring her here. She and Cane's costumes are the last ones I—" Her words stopped when a symphony of instruments blared from her Compact. She went over to it and waved a hand at Igneel. "Strip down. You're finished. The accessories are in the box." She answered the call. "Hey, I was just—" Her eyes widened as she walked into the hallway towards the kitchen. "Wait, _what_?!"

Igneel was quick stripping down and putting on his old t-shirt and pair of shorts. He called to Ena, "I'll go get Lu for ya!" He jogged into the hallway and swung his way onto the steps. "Lu!" he shouted. "Come on! Ena's here! She needs to make adjustments to your costume!"

Silence.

Igneel jumped onto the second floor and cocked an eyebrow. "Lu, come on! Let's get this over with so you can get to practicing!"

Silence.

Igneel came to Luna's opened door. He knocked on it and poked inside. "Lu?"

His eyes widened.

The window was open.

Igneel ran toward the bed and climbed onto it to look out the window. "Lu!" he shouted. " _Luna_!" He ruffled his hair. "Dammit. Where could she…?"

His thoughts stooped when he felt vibration. He got the Compact from his pocket to see a message from Luke. He opened it instantly.

 _(Treehouse)_

Igneel's eyes narrowed.

°•°•°•°

There were always clearings in a forest. Sometimes, the trees would have a sizable distance between them to make a nice and free patch. But there were times the trees would refuse to grow in a patch of land. There were times they would, instead, guard it. The clearing Igneel stepped in was covered in snow. Behind the clearing was the beginnings of a rocky formation that lead to mountains. But in-between the clearing and the rock formation was a thick band of water. It was water pulled into a river from the ocean. And next to the river was a tree unmatched by its brethren. It was fatter than its kin and taller as well. Connected to it was a water mill. But what was most peculiar about the tree were the steps winding around. And those steps led to a fairly large treehouse that lied in the tree's branches with no hesitation. It did not look like a treehouse. It looked like a wooden two-story cottage had been built onto the tree.

Igneel stepped into the clearing with a hand on his scarf and a soft look in his eye.

 _I should've known you would come here._

Igneel took his steps slowly. His feet carried him up the winding steps against the tree's length. He did not focus on the aweing wintry view. His eyes focused on the task at hand. He climbed and climbed until he reached the porch of the treehouse. The porch was full of snow, but Igneel could care less. He stepped onto the porch and went to the door. He was not hesitant to open it up.

The interior of the treehouse was that of a cottage. The ceiling was vaulted with branches weaving in and out of it. The living room was rather big as it was mixed with a small kitchen. There was an old couch and recliner in the living room with a small coffee table. Bookshelves had been built into the wall and were crammed with books. Photos took up empty spaces, framed and hung with care. There was a small Lacrima-Vision living on a bookshelf and a coffee table and rug was also there. The kitchen used a bar to separate itself from the living room. The kitchen was nothing fancy. It had a small refrigerator and sink and oven with a few cabinets and stools at the bar.

Igneel looked around.

 _It's warm. Which means she's definitely here._

His ears twitched as they heard soft conversation.

His feet carried him to a spiral staircase leading him to the second floor. The second floor was nothing special. It was a bedroom and a small one at that. There was a fully-functioning bathroom with a low-to-the ground king-sized mattress and a dresser-mirror combination shoved into a corner. Books and pictures were built into the walls with shelves upon shelves and there was even a balcony. But Igneel was not interested in that.

He was interested in his sister who had curled up on the bed and his twin brother who had taken to comforting her.

"I can't do it," Luna shakily said, curling in on herself. "I'm sorry. I _can't_."

Luke looked up to give Igneel a meaningful look.

Igneel nodded and settled down on the bed. Both he and Luke curled in on Luna.

" _Why_ 'can't' you?" Luke asked.

Luna buried herself in Gale's jacket. "I'm going to mess up," she murmured, her voice muffled.

"You've practice this _how_ many months now?" Igneel questioned. "And, you've had perfect dry runs and perfect rehearsals _how_ many times?"

Luna only groaned. "I feel sick," she bellyached.

"You're nervous and that's _okay_ ," Luke soothed. "But, it's not just you on that stage tonight. Cane will be there too."

"What if I mess up?" Luna croaked.

Igneel shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I do," Luna shot back.

"Then, just perform like you don't care who's watching," Igneel said obviously.

"That's easy for you two," Luna said miserably. "You two and Nashi are so _amazing_."

Luke snorted. "Lu, don't be stupid," he scolded. "You don't realize how amazing you are too. You know how much courage it takes to even want to dance for people? I could _never_ do that!"

Luna peeked up at Luke with big eyes. "Really?"

Luke nodded. "Crowds actually scare me too," he admitted sheepishly. "That's why I like to practice my Magic alone. It took me a while to not be nervous even in front of Sensei."

"Yeah, and I still get all goofy inside when I know MJ is watching me," Igneel inputted. "I get really nervous with Dad and Ma too and even you guys. I don't want to mess up in front of you and look like an idiot."

"Mary Jane already thinks you are one, bro," Luke teased.

Igneel half-heartedly punched Luke's shoulder, reaching over Luna. "Shut up," he whined. "Dude, you don't get how nerve-wracking it is when we have sparring sessions with everyone and MJ is watching my match. That's _terrifying_! If I make one wrong mistake, she'll think I'm a total _loser_ and _never_ want to partner with me."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think she genuinely doesn't like you?"

Igneel pouted. "She _has_ to like me. Anyways, we're focusing on Lu." His eyes went to his little sister. "See, Lu? We're all afraid sometimes."

"But, we pushed past our fear because we know we have to," Luke added. "And, even if we fail, we know everyone will still be there to support us."

Luna groaned and went onto her back. Her eyes went onto the ceiling. "I'm scared," she admitted.

Igneel prodded her stomach. " _But_ …?"

"But, I'm still going to do this," Luna continued. "Cane will be with me too, so it's okay."

"And, once you start doing what you love, you'll stop being scared," Luke promised. "When I meditate, I forget everything around me."

"And, when I'm using my fire, I wouldn't care if the queen was watching me," Igneel put in. "You'll do _awesome_!"

Luna sighed. She glanced at Igneel, then Luke. "Thanks, guys," she appreciated. "I really needed that."

Luke grinned. "We're here for you, sis."

Igneel grinned as well, his eyes flashing up to meet Luke's. "We're here to make you laugh whenever you feel down."

Luna closed her eyes, clueless to the mischievous look in her brothers' eyes. "Thanks," she sighed.

Luke put up three fingers to Igneel. Then, two. Then, one.

Both of them descended on Luna with their fingers tickling her sides.

Luna burst into forced laughter as she squirmed, trying to defend herself. "G-G-Guys!" She giggled again. "Wait! Please! _St-Stop_!"

Igneel and Luke let up on tickling Luna to give her a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, sis," they chorused cheekily.

Luna panted, out of breath. "I hate you too," she gasped. "Ugh, I wish Nashi was here."

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows. "Where _is_ she anyways? Ena supposed to be making last minute adjustments to her costumes."

Luke thought on it. "I think she went out with Dazzler and T'oree to get some candy and Halloween make-up." He shrugged. "She should be back home for her fitting, though."

"Awesome," Igneel yawned. He sat up in the bed. "I don't know about you too, but I've been _dying_ to watch _Hallow's Eve four: Revenge of the Phantom_. Who's with me?"

Luke groaned as he got up from the bed. "Dude, that one is so _lame_! I want to watch _Haunted Horror Picture Show_. It's _tradition_!"

Igneel moved from the bed to shoot Luke an accusing look. "You just like Annette in that movie."

Luke smiled and blushed as he and Igneel left the room. "You have to admit she's pretty."

"No _way_! If anyone is hot in that movie, it's Pinky!"

Luna curled to her side and took out her Compact. She unlocked it and went to her messages. She went to Gale and noticed where their conversation left off.

 _He didn't call last night. Maybe he forgot? Maybe I should message him._

Her fingers hovered over the keys, then typed a slow message:

❬ _Happy Halloween_ 🎃! _I hope your job is going well! Tonight's the party, so I hope you make it home for it!_ _❭_

She was about to hit send, but her thumb hesitated. Doubt crept into Luna's mind.

 _Should I send it? I don't want to be bothering him when he's working_ …

She pulled her thumb away.

 _But… I'm sure if he's working, his Compact will be off. So, once he's done, he'll see it. That's not bothering him, right?_

Her thumb went to the arrow button and hit it, allowing the message to send. The _delivered_ failed to show up until a good five seconds later. Luna stared at the message, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

Luna sighed and rolled to her back.

 _Gale… I really hope you're doing okay. And that you'll make it home in time._

Her hand curled more-so around her Compact.

 _It's funny. Whenever Gale's with me, I feel stronger._

She lifted her other hand to show her guild mark and the bracelet gifted to her from the Sea King.

 _Within these last months, we faced more than I thought we could and made friends in such a short time. I didn't realize having Magic and being in a guild could lead to so many adventures._

A smile graced her face.

 _And, now? I even have my own partner. Weird, huh?_

She looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was special. It was not just a ceiling. Picture upon picture from older times had been pinned to the ceiling. All of them showed times when Luna and her siblings were young, but some of her parents mixed in. Luna's eyes caught a picture with her mother and her grandparents. Layla and Jude smiled down at Luna.

 _Grandma, Grandpa Jude, Grandpa Igneel… Are you proud of me for making it this far?_

"Hey, Lu! Get down here!" Igneel caterwauled. "We're starting _Alakazam_ and if you miss that hottie you love _so_ much—!"

Luna's eyes widened as she rolled off on the bed. "Wait, wait, _wait_! I'm coming!"

And, she left her Compact behind and unlocked.

And, the _delivered_ did not change.

* * *

Nashi pushed the cart down the candy aisle with most of the cart filled. "Ugh! How much more candy do we need?"

Dazzler threw in a bag of suckers. Rather than her stage magician attire, she had dialed down to plain leggings, sandals and socks, and a sweater saying **HAVE MAGIC WILL TRAVEL**. "You can never have too much candy," she scoffed at Nashi.

Tori was in agreement. Her skin was a nice and mellow orange that could make her stand out in a crowd. Rather than her fiery hair, she had allowed it to become curly and a blaring red. Her eyes were still different than those of human. The sclera were a nice emerald while her irises were made of gold. She merely wore a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Tori clapped her hands. "Your Earth Land holiday of Hallow's Eve always excites me! It is thrilling to see little ones dressing up as something they are not!"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: T'oree Denv'rz (Tori Denvers)_

 _ **Age**_ _: 462 (in Human Years), 22 (in Vanhallan Years)_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage (on Earth Land), Second Princess and War Hero (on Vanhalla)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Sun Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: amusement parks_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: T'oree is from another realm, making her an alien! But, don't worry! T'oree promises she comes in peace!_ ⌟

Nashi yawned. "Yeah, it's great. But, I kind of wanted to—I don't know—sleep a little bit instead of go candy shopping."

Dazzler threw Nashi a smirk. "You're just cranky because Galileo had to run an errand with Coeus and couldn't be here to tend to your needs," she joked.

Nashi scowled. "Even if I wanted some, I wouldn't want it now. I had to stay up _extremely_ late because I had to help my mama decorate the house, and _then_ I went to Justin and Chi-chi's to finish helping them with tonight." She groaned as she put her head down on her arms. "I just want to sleep!" she whined.

Tori patted Nashi's back in consolation. "There, there, Lady Nashi. There shall be other hours to sleep. Let us enjoy this Hallow's Eve."

A smirk. "I know another way you ladies could enjoy Halloween."

Dazzler and Tori looked up to see Cade stepping into the aisle with swagger in each stride, his skateboard in hand, and a cocky smirk on his lips.

Dazzler rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to picking out candy. "Ah, look. Our knight-in-shining-sweatshirt," she muttered sarcastically.

Cade chuckled. "Oh, D, you don't have to flatter Daddy every time he walks into the room."

Dazzler merely sighed. "Nashi, can we go to a different store? A jackass is stinking up this one."

Cade peered at a slump Nashi and raised an eyebrow. "You doin' okay there, cutie?"

Nashi waved a hand. "Hi, Cade. No."

Cade looked at Tori for help and Tori said, "Nashi has been complaining about lack of sleep."

Cade came to a realization. "Oh, yeah. You helped Justin last night for the trick-or-treat competition thing," he remembered. He looked at Tori, though with less confidence and more nerves. "Are you participating this year?"

Tori frowned. "I am unsure. Lady Ena has made me a costume and assured me that this competition does not involve any battling. I do not see the point in this competition if there is no training value."

Nashi raised her head. "Basically, the point is Justin tries to set up everyone and get them drunk on Halloween."

Cade had to agree. "That just about covers it," he laughed. "C'mon, Tor. What do you say? Let's win this competition! I-I mean"—he blushed a little—"if you want to?"

"She says, 'no way'," Dazzler answered in Tori's place. "Tori, don't do it."

Tori frowned. "But, Lord Cadorius has been nothing but kind to me, Lady Dazzler. Just like him, I, too, am not of this realm, but he has shown me the splendors of this world. His offer is quite pleasing." She smiled at Cade. "Very well. I accept your offer, Lord Cadorius," she said diplomatically.

Cade sighed dreamily. "I love it when you say my name like that…"

Nashi snorted. "I remember when you first came to Earth Land. You got all pissy when anyone called you 'Cadorius'. _You_ said—"

"I _know_ what I said," Cade hissed. He looked back at Tori with a smile. "But, I like it when Tori says it. She's okay."

Tori brightened at that. "I am…the 'okay'?" She grew worried again. "Is the 'okay' a good thing in Fioren?"

Cade nodded.

Tori brightened again. "Then, I am happy I am 'okay'! I appreciate such a compliment from you, Lord Cadorius!"

Dazzler sighed. "Tori, I'm telling you right now. Don't go with him. All he wants to do is—"

"Hey, Mustang, I'm over here!" Cade suddenly shouted.

Dazzler's eyes widened. " _Mustang's_ here?" she whispered.

The Crimson Cowboy rounded the corner. He wore his cowboy hat with pride and his southern boy, megawatt smile was on his face. His button-down had comfortably rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His bandana was tied around his neck and he wore a regular pair of shorts and sandals.

Mustang nodded a friendly nod at the trio of women. "Hey there," he greeted in his southern twang and drawl. "I see y'all have been candy shoppin'. Stockin' up for the little ones?"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mustang Marvel_

 _ **Age**_ _: 22_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Cowboy_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Requip: The Gunner_

 _ **Likes**_ _: cow-wrangling_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Diet Bepsi_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Mustang is the Bosconeese nephew of Bisca and just as much of a sharpshooter. When he rides on Crimson, he's known as the Crimson Cowboy!_ ⌟

Nashi opened her mouth, but Dazzler burst in. "Yup! We're here just buying candy for kiddos," she laughed. "What are _you_ doing here, _cowboy_?"

Mustang shrugged. "The three of us are just here to pick up some candy and get some stuff for Ena."

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Three of you?" she echoed.

A grin. "Hi, Angel."

Nashi's eyes widened. Then, she groaned. "Oh, _please_ , _no_ ," she bemoaned.

Gary was casually standing behind her, a smile on his face. "I keep telling you, Angel, I'll always find you," he sing-sang.

"That sounds creepy, you dumb dog," Nashi muttered. "I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with your 'love' bullshit."

Gary frowned. "Does Angel want to go home and rest?"

"Yes, very much so," Nashi said quickly. "Let's go Dazzler, Tori. Sooner we drop these off, the sooner I can get home and take a nap."

Dazzler was already away from Nashi and approaching Mustang, swaying her hips. "So, what are you being this year, cowboy?" she asked coyly.

Mustang shined his smile down on her. "Ena told me it would be best for me to go as a gladiator. What about you, Miss Lafayette?"

Dazzler fluttered her eyelashes. "I thought about upping the ante a little bit and going as Captain Gray."

Mustang thought on it and looked Dazzler up and down. Not out of lewdness. He did it with an innocent gaze. "I think Captain Gray would fit you real nicely, Miss Lafayette," he complimented politely. "Did Justin tell you who you're partnering with?"

Dazzler hooked arms with Mustang and gave him an eager nod. "It looks like it will be you and me, _cowboy_ ," she purred, giving him a wink. "Isn't that exciting?"

Mustang chuckled. "You certainly have a different definition on excitin'," he admitted. "I'm happy to trick-or-treat with ya, ma'am, but I can't promise I'll be doin' any drinkin'."

Dazzler beamed. "That's weird. _Neither_ will _I_! Looks like we can be sober buddies together!"

Cade gave a fake cough. " _Desperate_ ," he whispered, making Gary snicker. Though, Gary wizened up when Nashi gave him a stern look.

Mustang tipped his hat to Dazzler. "Looks like it, Miss Lafayette. I'm sure we'll be an unstoppable team," he flattered with his million-jewel smile.

Dazzler could feel herself melt.

 _Oh, God, he's so_ **gorgeous** …

Cade whispered to Nashi and Gary and Tori, "Does anyone else want to tell her to stop… _dazzling_?"

Unbeknownst to Dazzler and Mustang, Dazzler had started sparking off mini-fireworks to display her happiness.

Nashi sweatdropped. "Oh, my God, Dazzler, get a grip," she muttered.

Tori smiled unashamedly. "It is nice to see a human with such passion for another. On Vanhalla, a woman could show little affection in the courtship process. Earth Land has much more open traditions."

"I don't think this is a tradition, Tor," Cade muttered. "I know we're the aliens here, but somehow, I feel like _that's_ not normal."

"Because it isn't," Nashi said. "Well, it kind of is. Magic works in mysterious ways. Its core is based off your life and your feelings. Feel something strongly enough and your Magic will react to it."

Cade looked unconvinced. "I'm pretty sure my Magic hasn't reacted like that before."

"Because you haven't felt something that strong," Nashi said sassily.

Gary had to agree. "Angel's right. When I feel my love for Angel, I sometimes start growing ice on my body."

Nashi groaned. "Tori, can we _please_ _leave_?" she begged. "I don't want any part of whatever is happening and I'm tired."

Tori nodded. "Very well. Let us depart." She looked at Dazzler. "Come, Lady Dazzler. Let us depart, so Lady Nashi may get her rest."

Dazzler blinked out of her daze and stopped the fireworks show going on around her. "Oh, um, right," she agreed, though reluctantly. She unhooked from Mustang with a dreamy smile. "Bye, _cowboy_."

Mustang tipped his hat again. "Miss Lafayette," he said in response. He looked at Nashi and Tori. "Nashi, Tori—we'll see y'all at the party," he assured. He turned around and walked away. "Come on, Gary, Cade. Let's get back to shoppin'."

Cade sighed. "That's our cue, man." He winked to Tori as he walked away. "See you at the party, Tor."

Gary looked at Nashi and pressed a cool hand against her cheek. "I'll see you too, Angel," he promised.

Nashi scoffed. "I'd rather not, dog," she spat.

Gary only chuckled and walked away. "See you, Dazzler, Tori," he called as he followed Cade and Mustang.

Dazzler let out a wistful sigh. "He is one handsome piece of _man_ … The _things_ I'd let that cowboy _do_ to me…"

Nashi was already walking away with the cart with Tori at her side. "Enough of your wet dreams, D. If you want to get it on with the cowboy, let's check out and get the Hell out of here," Nashi grumbled.

Dazzler sighed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" And, she followed her friends to the checkout line.

* * *

Gale looked out the window of an abandoned building. His eyes glossed over the village. People were walking from place to place, never once shying away from their everyday routines. A florist said good-bye to a regular at her shop. A waiter gave two chattering girls the boxes they ordered. A group of little ones laughed as they ran away from a playful golden retriever.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the city of Mimosa, a Perench city that never sleeps. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale's eyes narrowed as he watched two teenaged lovers stroll together out of a clothing store. "Are we sure this is going to work?"

Panther Lily came up behind Gale in his Battle Mode form. "Trust your father," he rumbled. "He has dealt with situations like this long before you were born."

"Right. Our captain wouldn't lead us to failure."

Gale turned around to see Riza playing with her dogs. Both were on their backs with their bellies exposed so Riza could scratch them. The room they were in was nothing more than a large hotel room. Oswald had set up shop at the table, working away on his Portable Archive Lacrima. Asuna had taken to snoozing away at the chair by his side. Jackson was on his Compact, muttering his apologies to a woman he had to cancel a date on, and Delgado was on his Compact, speaking in his native tongue—Sinnish—to his wife.

Riza looked up at Gale with a grin. "Have some faith. This plan will work."

Oswald spoke up from his position at a table. "By my calculations, we have an eighty-three-point-three repeating chance of success," he reported. "And, so long as Commander Gryder keeps true to his word and the captain comes back from his meeting with agreement, our success rating will shoot to around ninety-five-point-seven percent."

Asuna woke up with a groan. " _Ozzy_ ," she yawned. "I'm tired. Can we cuddle?"

Oswald did not bat an eyelash. "Working," he muttered.

Asuna opened her eyes to pout at Oswald. " _Aw_ , come on," she whined. "Why not?"

Still, Oswald typed away. "I'm working," he explained. "You can sit on my lap as long as you don't bother me."

Asuna beamed at that. "Yay! You're amazing, Ozzy!"

Gale watched as Asuna climbed onto Oswald's lap and snuggled into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. Oswald continued to type, though his eyes did once flash down onto Asuna and soften, but you had to watch closely to catch it.

Gale kept his eyes on him, but had to ask Panther Lily. "So, what's the deal with those two?" he wondered.

Panther Lily smiled a little at Asuna and Oswald. "Those two? Hard to explain, but I can do my best." He could remember it all like it was yesterday. "Come on. Let's take this outside." He led Gale to the set of balcony doors and opened them.

Gale went onto the balcony and looked over the city. Mimosa City was alive at night time. The towers, the buildings, the people—all were alive. It was a shining city, Mimosa was, and they were at the heart of it.

Panther Lily joined Gale after closing the door. "I guess it would have to start when we were given this special operations team. Gajeel was a commander of an Enforcement Unit and I was his right-hand man, but we had another job. We were part of the Council's Special Operations Task Force. I can still remember when we were assigned…"

°•°•°•°

 **SLAM.**

" **The fuck is this?!"**

 _Panther Lily opened his weary eyes from his place on Levy's lap and yawned. He looked up to see Gajeel had stormed into their cabin with a letter in his hands and anger in his eyes._

 _Levy looked up from the book she was reading. "What is it, Gajeel?"_

 _Gajeel kicked off his boots and waved the letter in his hands. "Council wants to reassign me and Lily to some shitty task force crap," he growled. "Are you kidding me? I just get a handle on my troops and they pull this shit on me?"_

 _Levy took off her reading glasses as she sighed. "Come on, Gajeel. It's probably not as bad as you think," she assured. "When do you meet with your team?"_

 _Gajeel snorted as he took off his jacket. "_ **Tonight** _," he grunted. "We're meeting our little babysitter and the rest of the kids_ **tonight** _." He headed into the bedroom. "Get your shit, Lily, and get dressed. We leave in five." And, he slammed the door_.

°•°•°•°

Gale's eyes widened and laughter was on his lips. "Was he really _that_ pissed?"

Panther Lily chuckled. "Oh, you bet," he confirmed. "We hadn't too hard of a time with our enforcement unit. With Gajeel as the captain, he made sure none of our men or women were soft. We worked them to the ground and earned their respect just like they earned ours. But, to learn that we had to become part of a task force on top of that? That pushed Gajeel over the edge."

"Why were you two reassigned?" Gale wondered.

"From what I remember, we were reassigned due to our backgrounds," Panther Lily recalled. "Your dad told you he was part of the guild Phantom Lord at one time, right?"

Gale furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, yeah, but he doesn't like to talk about it. He said it was in the past and he didn't need to dwell on it."

Panther Lily nodded. "It took a while for him to come clean to me about everything," he admitted. "Phantom Lord was a dark guild with an even darker purpose. They were terrible to the Mages inside and outside their guild. They might not have been part of the Balam Alliance, but there were many connections to it."

Gale was confused. "The 'Balam Alliance'?"

Panther Lily shook his head. "Another story for another time," he assured. "Anyways, I can remember when Gajeel and I met our team for the very first time…"

°•°•°•°

 _Gajeel and Panther Lily stopped before the largest tent on the campsite. It had the flag of Fiore and the flag of the Magic Council on it as well as the crest of a commander on it._

 _Gajeel adjusted his duffle bag. "Whatever. Let's get on with this shit," he grumbled._

" **Patience** , _Gajeel," Panther Lily soothed._

 _Gajeel tched, and the two of them walked to the tent. Panther Lily went first and Gajeel followed soon after. They stopped inside the tent. A table had been set up with a map of Fiore detailed on it. It was a magical map showing the landscape and cities with statistics running of every square mile. Lacrima Screens displayed data on different latent criminals the Fioren units were after. A commander was at the table with a few of his associates, but also at the table was a group of people Gajeel and Panther Lily had never seen before. The commander looked up. He was a dark-skinned man with a harsh voice and even harsher eyes._

" _Ah. So, you have made it, Captain Redfox," the commander said with a bit of a sneer in his voice._

 _Gajeel dropped his duffle bag and crossed his arms. "Yeah. What do you want, commander?" he sneered back._

 _The commander was not fazed. "It has seemed the higher ups have committed to making a special operations magical task force and want you to be the head of our alpha unit." His eyes went to Panther Lily. "Alongside you, First Lieutenant Lily," he acknowledged._

 _Gajeel eyes the group of people around the table. "Sorry if I'm not exactly leaping for joy, but who do I gave the pleasure in babysitting, commander?"_

 _The commander gestured to the people. "Meet your newest team," he introduced. "Normally, this would be a twelve-man operation, but, knowing all of your skills, this will be cut in half to a six-to-seven-man operation." He sharpened his gaze. "Attention! Fall in!"_

 _The people stood up on command and fell into a line in front of Gajeel. Their backs were straight, their gazes clear, and their mouths shut. They did not wear the normal uniform of the council. Each one was armed with a pair of military pants and combat boots that had been shined. Each had their own utility belt or gun holster of their choosing, but all had to wear a white long-sleeved shirt and a bulletproof vest with the words_ _ **SO-TF 53**_ _on the front. Two of the members were not human whatsoever. They were pups that were at either side of their master. They wore their own harnesses and had stopped panting to sit up straight. But, with man and with canine, they had one thing in common:_

 _They were all young._

" _Roll call!" the commander ordered._

 _The first in line was a hulking man and serious amber eyes. He saluted. "Weapons Sergeant Delgado Gonzales of Special Operations: Black Panther reporting for duty!"_

 _The second was a suave man turned into a military man. He saluted. "Weapons Sergeant Jackson Summers of Special Operations: Green Cougar reporting for duty!"_

 _The third was a scrawny man with a Portable Archive Lacrima at his side. He gave a salute. "Intelligence and Communications Sergeant Oswald Vanderbelt of Special Operations: Red Lion reporting for duty!"_

 _The fourth was the woman with two dogs. She looked like she had the capability of being kind, but would never be a softie on the battlefield. She saluted. "Medical Sergeant Riza Allesch of Special Operations: Yellow Leopard reporting for duty with assistants Walt and Roy reporting for duty!"_

 _The fifth and final one was a woman in a pixie cut and goggles and an obvious attitude about her. She saluted as well. "Engineer Sergeant Asuna Freeman of Special Operations: White Tiger reporting for duty!"_

 _Gajeel was unimpressed and looked at the commander. "You mean to tell me you want_ **me** _to work with_ **them** _?" He barked a laugh. "Come on, Commander. They're_ **kids** _! You know I've never been a team player," he jibed. His eyes flitted over the seven he was given as his team. "Especially not ones so_ _ **soft**_ _," he spat._

 _The commander did not care. "If they seem 'soft' to you, shape them up. If they seem untrustworthy to you, make them trustworthy. If one of them is slacking, force them to work harder." He stepped from his position and into Gajeel's face. "Whether you like it or not, Captain Redfox, these 'softies' right here are your new wards. Earn their respect. Earn their trust. Be the fearless captain I've heard so much about. But, you will obey this order without fail or you will be dishonorably discharged and will have no place among the Magic Society. Now, do I make myself clear,_ **Captain** _?"_

 _Gajeel gave a cruel smirk. "Crystal,_ **sir** _."_

 _The commander moved past Gajeel and Panther Lily to make his way to the exit with his associates. "Good. Play_ **nice** _, Gajeel. You never know." He stopped at the flap to smirk at Gajeel. "You just might like being a den mother." With a chuckle, the commander and his associates left the tent._

 _Gajeel looked at the five wards he was given. His eyes steeled over. "I don't really care if you're a man or woman or whatever Hellhole you just crawled out from. He gave you to me to train, so fine. I'm training you." He paced in front of them and took in their scent, their attributes, and catalogued their weaknesses. "Within this next week, you will learn to become the elitist you should have been before you met me, understand? If you ain't here to work hard and get the job done, get the fuck out of my face. I take no whiners and you sure as Hell will never get my respect." He stopped to face them with a ruby-eyed glare. "So, you ready to work or aren't you?"_

 _All five re-saluted him while Walt and Roy yipped. "Sir, yes, sir!"_

 _Gajeel smirked. "Perfect. Get on your shorts, ladies. We're going for a midnight swim."_

°•°•°•°

Gale burst into laughter. "Oh, my _God_ , that _so_ sounds like my old man to train them like that!"

Panther Lily had to laugh too. "And, train them he did," he continued. "He put those seven through trial after trial, exercise after exercise, but none of them ever gave up. By the end of the week, Gajeel looked at them differently than being kids he had to babysit and two puppies he had to take out every night. He looked at them as potential comrades. Mind you, none of them were very old at the time. I think Asuna was just about your age, maybe a little older than you."

Gale's eyes widened in awe. " _Damn_ … She was really my age?" He looked back into the hotel room. Oswald took a break from typing to using one hand to surf his screen and the other hand to hold Asuna as she slept on his lap.

Panther Lily nodded. "Mmm-hmm. All of them were teenagers at the time. Delgado was a bit older than your dad, but still, we were all pretty young. Each one of them were pure geniuses from the Special Operation forces. That was why our men was cut in roughly half in our task force. We did the job of twelve men using seven. If the Council actually counted Walt and Roy, we're only down by three men." He sighed as he recalled their adventures. "Gajeel might've still been the captain of our enforcement unit, but I remember our jobs from the task force more-so than the unit. We took down criminals for the Magic Council in only _days_. We were an unbeatable team. We were Special Operations-Task Force Alpha, Code: Gray Jaguar. And, together? We were _amazing_."

Gale peered at Panther Lily's wistful face. "So… _Then_ , what happened?" he had to know.

Panther Lily closed his eyes and allowed the city air to ruffle his fur. "Then, we had the Avatar situation," he disclosed. "It was in Malba City, the marketplace district. I can't speak in too many details, but that was the last assignment we all went on. Erza had tipped us off to the situation and, together, we took down the Avatars with Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy's help. After that, our days in the Council were numbered and then they were gone. We left the Council and the task force. None of them stayed in the task force or the Council either. All of us went our separate ways. Oswald went on to become an IT Advisor at the Magic Council per request. Delgado settled with his wife, had some kids. He owns a bar now that I go to when I'm in Lunaria. I went to his daughters' christening with your mother and father, actually. Riza became an animal physical therapist. She travels the world in her field with Walt and Roy."

"Not to sound morbid, but I didn't think dogs lived this long," Gale said.

"They don't," Panther Lily agreed. "Walt and Roy came from the same laboratory Bruno came from, but a different part of it. They can't talk like Bruno, but they can imprint a telepathic connection on a human they choose and live extremely long lives. They have limited healing abilities and a few other perks."

Gale nodded, deep in thought. "I see."

Panther Lily hummed. " _Mmm_ … Asuna is a mechanic back in Clover and lives with Oswald. And, Jackson went on to become a lawyer. He works with many cases to help keep the peace between the Magic Society and the Non-Magical Society. He's won every case he's been on."

"So, Asuna and Oswald are together?" Gale wanted to check.

Panther Lily shrugged. "I'm not certain. Oswald has always had his head stuck in that P-A-L since he was just a kid and Asuna was always more into machines than into people. They might be together, but who is to say?" He sighed. "But, yeah. All of us reunited at your parents' second wedding."

Gale cocked an eyebrow. "'Second wedding'?"

Panther Lily nodded. "The first wedding was right before your parents had—"

A smirk. "Talkin' shit about me, _cat_?"

Panther Lily and Gale looked to the right to see Gajeel hauling himself over the railing and onto the balcony in one quick move. Panther Lily snorted. "Showoff," he muttered. "Get the agreement?"

Gajeel nodded. "We're all-set," he assured. He looked at Gale and smirked. "Telling the pipsqueak some old war stories, Lily? Don't get too gory with him. He'll probably piss himself."

Gale scowled and looked away. "Whatever, old man," he grunted.

Gajeel cackled as he came to Gale and ruffled his hair. "Yer just all pissy because I stole you away from some time with your girl, ain't ya, pipsqueak?"

Gale swatted Gajeel away from him. "I'm not pissy, you old man!" he snapped. "Just curious about your little gang."

Gajeel nodded and softened at that. "Yup. These were my little newbies back in the day," he said, reminiscing. "You better show nothin' but respect for these guys, got it? Don't question 'em either. They tell you to do something and you do it. They've been at this gig for longer than you've been born and might show you a thing or two if you're extra nice."

Gale rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Understood, old man. Hear you loud and clear," he muttered.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "I get you're upset I took your Compact away, but you need to focus," he tried to explain.

"I _am_ focused," Gale snapped.

"No. _You_ were getting _distracted_ ," Gajeel snapped back. "It's _obvious_ you aren't ready, pipsqueak. You can't let anyone become a distraction when you're in the field. Not me. Not Lily. Not your family. And, especially not the squirt."

Gale growled. "She isn't a 'distraction'! She's my _friend_!"

" _It_ – _doesn't_ – _matter_ ," Gajeel snarled. "You are on a job where _countless_ lives are at stake. If your head is in your ass instead of on the mission, you could have blood on your hands that will _never_ wash away!" He straightened and a dark look entered his eyes. "And, look, I know what it's like to have blood on my hands. I know that better than anyone on this team. The Council and Phantom Lord were ruthless in different ways, but ruthless just the same. You _need_ to understand just how brutal these criminals are if you're not paying one-hundred percent attention."

"Oh, yeah?" Gale challenged. "How is it the rules don't apply to you, but all these rules apply to me, huh? I'm not allowed to have friends on this mission. I'm not allowed to have my Compact to talk to Blondie. But, it's _completely_ okay for you to have Mom and have friends and have your Compact, isn't it?"

"Your grandpa didn't raise a hypocrite, pipsqueak," Gajeel countered. "I know better than to be distracted at a time like this. I know, at times like these, I can't call your ma or contact her. Why? Because I _know_ my mate is a distraction from this job. Grow _up_ , pipsqueak. Learn how the world works before it chews you up for breakfast."

Gale looked away angrily.

Gajeel sighed. "One day, you'll understand I'm harsh on you because I _love_ you," he explained to Gale. "I ain't as shitty as you think I am, pipsqueak. I'm trying to protect you from how cruel life can be. Trust me, I've _been_ there. I _know_ how life can be unfair. I _know_ what it's like to have blood on your hands. You kids should _never_ have to experience what I went through."

Gale had nothing to say.

Gajeel shook his head and turned away. "You'll understand some day," he sighed. "Lily, let's go." And, he walked to the balcony doors, opening them.

Panther Lily put a hand on Gale's shoulder. "Trust your father, Gale," was all the advice he had to give. He patted Gale's shoulder and followed Gajeel back into the hotel room.

The balcony doors closed.

Gale closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

 _She's not a distraction. She's my Blondie. She's my partner. I can't just abandon her._

He looked up at the sky.

 _I promise I'll come home, Blondie. I'll come back home to you._

* * *

" _Ow_!" Luna looked accusingly at Ena. " _E_ …!"

Ena gave her an apologetic look from her position at Luna's waist. "My bad, L. Sorry."

Luna sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I moved a little bit," she admitted. "I guess I'm just trying to shake off the last of my nerves."

Silver flipped through a magazine on Luna's bed. He was dressed in his costume as the prince of the sea, his own code name of Fairy Tail. "Lulu, you'll shine like the star you are," he assured.

"Lover boy is right, L," Ena agreed. She paused in her work to smile at Luna. "You're going to be _amazing_ ," she promised. "And, it'll all be thanks to _my_ design skills."

Silver snorted as he flipped the page. "Yeah, okay. Don't get ahead of yourself, Ferna…" His eyes widened when he looked at the magazine and he shot up from his position. "Oh, _no_ …"

Luna looked over at Silver. "What's wrong?"

Silver brought himself together with a tight smile. " _Um_ … Nothing, nothing," he tried to brush off as he got up from the bed. "Hey, Fernandes. I need to talk to you in the hall."

Ena snorted this time as she took a pin from her mouth and threaded it through the fabric. "Busy. Don't have time for lover boys like you."

Silver did not take the answer as he grabbed onto Ena's arm and showed her the magazine. "No. We need to talk _now_ ," he said harshly.

Ena glared at him as she straightened to her full height. "What do you—?" Her eyes caught the magazine. They hardened. "L, we'll be back," She grumbled. "Strip out of your costume."

As she and Silver left with a slam of a door, Luna barely had time to register their departure. "Oh, okay then?" She did as Ena ordered and got out of her costume. She gently laid it on the ground and walked to her bed, clad in spandex and a strapless bra. She fell onto her bed where her Compact wad and checked her messages. Nashi had texted in their sibling group chat she was coming home with candy. Aunt Erza had messaged to confirm the time of Luna's rehearsal.

But, no messages from Gale.

Luna sighed.

 _Maybe he's busy? I'm sure that job he's on has him really busy._

She brightened.

 _Well, even if he's busy, that doesn't mean I can't leave him a voicemail, right? He's hear it eventually._

She went to Gale's contact and press the **CALL** button. As she pressed it to her ear, she began to hear Gale's voicemail.

" _Hey. This is Gale. You know what to do. And, for the record, I probably won't listen to this anyways."_

 _BEEP_.

"Hi, Gale, it's me," Luna began. "I mean, it's Luna, but you probably already knew that from my voice and—" She groaned. "Um, anyways, I hope your job is going well for you. I just called to see how you're doing, _so_ … How are you? I haven't heard back from you since yesterday, but you're probably working really hard, so I'll let you get to it. I hope I see you tonight! Um, bye, I guess." She took the Compact away to end the call. A frown marred her face.

 _I really hope you're home tonight._

"Um… L?"

Luna looked behind her to see Ena offering her a sympathetic expression.

"You all right, L?" Ena wanted to know.

Luna smiled, though it was a bit weak. "Yeah, E. I'm fine," she calmed. "So, uh, how far do we have left? And, where's Silver?"

"Fullbuster left. He had something to do with Paige," Ena said. "And, your costume is finished. You gave the whole thing a test run last night. I made sure everything is in place for tonight, so you're all finished."

Luna's eyes flashed down to her comforter. "Thanks, E."

Ena opened her mouth to say something, then thought the better of it. Instead, she said, "He'll come, L. He'll be there."

Luna had nothing to say.

Ena sighed. "I'll leave your costume, shoes, and everything else here. Make sure you're at the guild in a half an hour." And, she left the room.

Luna flattened herself on her bed and her eyes flickered to her Compact.

Nothing.

Luna closed her eyes. "He'll be here," she comforted herself. "He promised he would, so he will. There's nothing for me to worry about."

Or, so she could only convince herself.

* * *

Justin and Orochi's place was filled with people dressed in their best Halloween costume. A sexy Perench maid and her feather dust captured the attention of a pseudo-military man. Two girls had dressed as angelic angels and were comparing their costumes. There was a man dressed as Tarzan and his Jane was returning from the bathroom. Pizza and chips and nachos and pretzels were being passed out alongside drinks of water and punch. It was a party. Some could say it was the pregame before the true party at Fairy Tail. Booming music of two teenagers singing about their youthful age resonated through the apartment.

In Justin's room were a group of Fairy Tail Mages. Justin's room was not as simplistic as Orochi's. His room was artsy with murals on his wall, all hand-painted and loved equally. He kept posters of his favorite models and celebrities as well as pictures of his sister Liberty and adoptive father Freed on his walls and other pictures from Fairy Tail adventures. Justin was dressed in his cheerleading outfit, his make-up complete, and was surrounded by a series of bags, each one numbered with names on them as well as instructions.

"All right. Eliana-bear, have all the bags been accounted for?" Justin wanted to know.

Ellie was dressed as a beautiful ring master any man would enjoy having tame them. She nodded as she checked off the final bag on her clipboard. "Yup! We're all set!"

"Perfect!" Justin cheered. "Let's make sure we double-check the bag count."

Nashi was sprawled on Justin's bed alongside Aine with Mara in her wheelchair. All three had come in their costumes. Nashi was a glorified version of Little Red Riding Hood with her Fairy Tail name stitched into the fabric while Aine was a female pirate who needed no man to tell her how to steer her ship. Mara's Super Woman outfit was a white sleeveless bodysuit with the symbol of SW written across a lightning bolt. She wore high-heeled boots as well and gloves to complete her look.

"Isn't this a little much for just trick-or-treating?" Nashi yawned, her basket laying on the floor.

Justin shot Nashi a look. "We always have had trick-or-treating competitions and, this year, we go big or we go home sober."

Aine laughed. "And we've received another life quote from our favorite Justin."

The door opened and, for a moment, the muffled noise of conversation and music burst into the room. Orochi slipped in along with Lance. Lance was dressed as the super hero Black Lion with a black costume clinging to his skin and a mask covering just his eyes. Orochi, however, was not dressed in a costume. In their hands, both had collected money.

"Finished the rounds," Orochi grunted as he and Lance set the money down on Justin's desk of design and art. "Collected the last of the money from everyone. Should be enough jewel to cover the cost this year."

Justin smiled. "Good. We should be all-set then." He stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "All right, everyone. It's show time!"

°•°•°•°

As the dancing and partying ensued, it was shut down for a brief moment with the cut of music and the lights turning on. Everyone murmured to each other in confusion until a voice boomed through the living space.

" _Attention_ , everyone, _please_!" Justin got on top of a chair to be seen by everyone in the apartment space with his megaphone. He waved his pompom. "All right, ladies and gentlemen! You know what time it is! Trick-or-treat-or-drink!"

The whole apartment erupted in cheers. Everyone was ready for the annual competition.

Justin calmed everyone down. "Now, my sexy assistants"—he gestured to Nashi, Aine, Mara, and Ellie who had started passing out bags—"will be giving each of you your bags with your instructions and your teammates! The second you get your bag, get the Hell out of here and trick-or-treat like your life depends on it, bitches!"

The whole room broke into roars of agreement. Everyone who received their bags eagerly talked amongst others as they headed for the door. Some had found their teammates and were making a battle strategy. Others were drunkenly trying to read their instructions. Either way, Justin stepped down from his perch with the help of a man wearing nothing more than a bowtie and collar, suspenders, black spandex, and fancy black shoes. The Fairy Tail Mages gathered around the duo.

" _Everyone_ , this is _Ace_ ," Justin introduced, leaning on said man. "A _special_ friend of mine from my yoga class. He'll be teaming up with me this year since he so chivalrously volunteered to."

Ace nodded at everyone. "Nice to meet all of you," he said kindly. You could tell he was a man who enjoyed loving hard and would love his partner even harder. He was a handsome thing with dirty blonde hair curled to the side and his mysterious gray-green eyes only for Justin. "You ready?" he asked.

"Give me a moment," Justin asked for. He looked at the Fairy Tail Mages. "Mara, I paired you up with a really nice guy I met when I was at the market a few weeks ago. He's nice, single, and he knows sign language."

Mara beamed and signed _thank you_. She wheeled herself out of the apartment.

Justin turned to Aine and Lance. "It's obvious my favorite power couple is paired up, but I know you two are doing setup duty this year, so you're free to go."

Aine smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Justin, but we'll see you at Fairy Tail!" she promised. Lance took her by the hand and escorted her out of the apartment.

Justin turned to Nashi and his smile turned into a grin. "Oh, Angel-face, do I have the man for you," he purred.

Nashi huffed and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Justin, I'm more worried about this guy," she muttered. "All you told me was that he's a hunk and you said I'd like his eyes and his costume matches mine. That doesn't guarantee I'll find the guy hot."

Justin's eyes shifted to behind Nashi. He licked his lips. "Oh, but I do."

A sudden chill ran down Nashi's spine as she found her body engulfed in cold. Words danced against her neck, sultry and sweet. "Well, well, _well_ … Does the little Hood have anything to give me?"

Nashi was whirled around at her own surprise. She came face-to-face with none other than Gary dressed as the big, bad wolf. His costume was nothing like a suit made of fur or a lame mask. He was given a faux wolf's head to wear as a hat and flaps of fur going down the sides of his head and ending on his chest. Marks covered his bare skin. They were tribal markings with meanings no man could hope to understand. He had been given fingerless, faux fur gloves to match the pelt of his hat as well as a tail. Instead of pants, he went in dark shorts. His blue eyes looked even icier than ever. They watched Nashi was though they did not want the cookies the Hood always had for her grandmother. They looked like they wanted _her_.

Nashi felt heat forming on her cheeks. " _You're_ my partner?!" She tried to step back, but Gary caught her with his arms. "But—! But—!"

"No need to run away, little Hood," Gary rasped, smirking when Nashi swallowed. "The chase will just drive me crazy and I don't want to accidentally..." His nose dipped to Nashi's neck and he took a long sniff of her, allowing his nose to trail up to Nashi's. He puffed out wintry breath that made Nashi squirm. "…lose control of myself…"

Nashi tried to fight the daze she was feeling. "Wait, I—… I…"

Gary chuckled as he stepped away from Nashi. He took her hand and guided her away from the room. "Come on, little Hood. It's either we get to eat candy or I get to eat you," he sing-sang.

Nashi allowed Gary to pull her. "But, I… I…" And, that was all she could get out as Gary tugged her out the door.

Ace whistled. "He had her eating out of the palm of his hand, didn't he?" he observed.

Ellie sighed dreamily. "She was acting like a true woman," she told.

Justin nodded his approval. "Everyone deserves a little freakiness on Halloween. With Galileo out tonight to find a hook-up, I figured I could set up our darling Angelfish and our Ice Prince," he supposed. "Let's hope by the stroke of midnight, we'll finally have the couple we've been shipping for years." His gaze swiveled to Ellie. "So, Eliana-bear, your partner is outside, looking for you right now. He's a real cutie, but a bit shy, so go easy on the poor thing, okay?"

Ellie winked. "You can count on me, Justy!" And, she skipped her way out of the apartment.

Justin let out a stream of air and turned to Orochi. "Now, Chi-chi, the girl from my yoga class—"

"Have you seen Ollie?" Orochi cut off. "I thought she would've been here by now."

"Oh. She called me and told me she wasn't in the mood this year and just wanted to pass out candy," Justin said offhandedly.

Orochi looked bothered at that. "Why didn't she tell me?" he murmured.

Justin went on: "Anyways, the girl from my yoga class is actually another instructor at another studio. She's funny and quirky, but thought your tattoos were really cool. So, go easy on the charm with her, okay?"

Orochi nodded, distracted, as he brought out his Compact. "Yeah, sure," he said absently. "Was she the girl in that picture you sent?"

"The very one!" Justin affirmed. "Now, go get yourself some tonight, Chi-chi!"

Orochi mumbled something as he stuffed his Compact back in his jacket, swiped his bag, wallet, and keys and walked out of the apartment. He shut the door after him.

Justin let out a relieved sigh. "Thank the _goddess_! _That_ was longer than I thought!" he bemoaned.

Ace chuckled huskily. "Don't tell me you're already tired," he teased. "Thought you had more stamina than that?"

Justin shot Ace a cute pout. "I'm allowed to be tired. I've been planning this event since _August_ ," he whined.

Ace allowed a hand to slide onto Justin's cheek. "Then, take tonight off," he suggested. "You look like you could use a drink and some time to yourself."

Justin cocked an eyebrow as a grin toyed with his lips. "Maybe not 'alone'. I could always use a _little_ bit of company."

Ace thumbed Justin's cheek as his smirk broadened. "Are you sure you're tired?"

Justin only winked at Ace as he pulled him toward the hallway. "We've got ourselves a good three hours, right? I'm pretty sure you can tire me out by then…"

* * *

The Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular had begun. Citizens of Magnolia came pouring into the event in their own costumes and were enthralled by what they saw. The guild hall had transformed into a house of not-so-scary horror. Employees had mixed with skeletons that had been given the souls of Bixslow's babies to serve guests. The headless horseman made an appearance and was being overwhelmed as teenage girls wanted a picture with him. Thirteen led a jazz band into a series of eerie songs that got the whole party shaking. Mira was dressed as a vampire with her skin glittering and fangs protruding, though the barmaid was still as friendly as ever. Laxus had reluctantly gone as Captain Fiore with a shield and mask. He did not look like the friendly comic book superhero. Instead, he looked gruffer as he made sure no man hit on his wife whilst making sure everything was in place. Constantine had on a cowboy hat and vest as he tried to understand human traditions.

Luna was backstage. The backstage had its own stage crew with their own headsets, each one moving about with an agenda in mind. The Anderson Brothers were given their own dressing room, but enjoyed chatting with the stage crew. Luna, however, hid herself in her dressing room with a robe on and Cancer finishing her hair, her make-up already in place. Aquarius and Lucy were in the room as well with Lucy dressed in her Robin Hood costume.

Luna looked down at her phone. No new messages. She sighed.

 _He'll be here. He promised._

"Finished with you, _baby_!"

Luna looked up at her new hair. She had been given a braid that was over her left shoulder. Her make-up was a delicate look for her. After all, in this tango, she was the innocent maiden that had no idea she was the candidate for the count's heart. Her eyeshadow was a nice gold and silver color that sparkled against her skin and her lips were a nice and natural pink. She looked back at her uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Cancer," she appreciated softly.

Cancer smiled. "No problem, _baby_!"

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Cancer_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Hair Growth_

 _ **Likes**_ _: styling hair_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: split ends_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Cancer isn't just a hair dresser, but can give you a new perspective on any situation you throw at him! After all, aren't hairdressers' therapists?_ ⌟

Aquarius tched as she slunk over to Luna. She forced Luna's chin up and to look at herself in the mirror. "Stop being sad," she barked. "You're going to wash out your face like that and you'll never get a boyfriend."

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aquarius_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Water_

 _ **Likes**_ _: online shopping_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being summoned away from Scorpio_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Aquarius might be the little mermaid, but she is nowhere near as kind as Ariel! Well, she is as long as she's with her husband Scorpio!_ ⌟

Luna sighed and easily got out of Aquarius' hold. "Sorry, Auntie A," she mumbled.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow. "What's got you looking so upset?" she grunted, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you're nervous."

"A little," Luna admitted, "but that's not really it…"

"Then, spit it out," Aquarius said crossly. "I didn't get come to the Human Realm just to see you wilt away."

"Aquarius," Lucy said warningly as she got up. She walked to her daughter with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked softly. "I know you were nervous, but you seem more upset than anything. You don't have to perform if you don't want to, sweetheart."

Luna shook her head. "No, that's not… It's just…" She could not find the right words to say. "It's nothing. Forget it," she decided to say in the end. She looked up at her mother. "Have you seen Cane anywhere? He was supposed to be here."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I haven't—" Her stellar ringtone cut off her words. She looked down at the call to see Cana was calling her. "Give me a second, baby," she excused. As she left the room, she answered the call. "Hey, Cana. What's up?"

Luna readjusted in her chair and her eyes dipped down to her Compact. Nothing. She closed her eyes. "Auntie A, Uncle Cancer… Can I…have a minute alone?"

Cancer and Aquarius exchanged knowing looks. As Cancer made his way out, Aquarius lingered. She rubbed Luna's shoulders. "We're here for you too, Luna," she muttered softly. Giving Luna a kiss on head, Aquarius left as well and shut the door behind her.

Luna opened her eyes as she let out a shuttering breath.

 _I need to know._

It was not much longer Gale's contact was on her screen and she entered a call with him. It went straight to voicemail.

" _Hey. This is Gale. You know what to do. And, for the record, I probably won't listen to this anyways."_

Luna sighed. "Hey, Gale. It's me again. I just wanted to see how your job was going and to make sure you're okay. I, um… And, I…" She swallowed. "Never mind. Um… I'm sorry for calling." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Bye, Gale." She lowered the phone and ended the call. She gave a shaky breath as her hands shook.

 _You're okay. You're just nervous. It'll be okay._

Luna opened her eyes to see a fearful version of herself staring right back at her. "Come on, Lu. This is the time to be brave," she whispered to herself. She set her Compact on the counter and got up. She turned around to see her costume on a mannequin. She let out a deep breath. "Come on. Let's do this."

* * *

 _DING-DONG._

A younger mother opened the door to see Orochi dressed in his regular wear and his date—she was a tan-skinned beauty with a _bindi_ on her forehead, a nose ring, and dressed as a scandalous ice princess. The mother beamed at the two of them. "My, don't you two look absolutely adorably together," she complimented.

"Trick or treat!" the duo said, Orochi reluctant and his date enthused.

She handed them candy. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Orochi's date appreciated. "Happy Halloween!"

⌜ **MAGNOLIA TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sachi_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Third-year Student at Kousei University, part-time Yoga Instructor_

 _ **Likes**_ _: mediation_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cake_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Sachi is from Magnolia, born and raised! She currently attends a university close to home and works as a yoga instructor as a side job!_ ⌟

As the two walked away, the mother called, "Happy Halloween to you to as well!"

Sachi let out a tittering breath. "I forgot how much fun trick-or-treating is! It makes me feel like I'm a kid again!"

Orochi had to politely agree, though his eyes were searching for something up ahead. "Yeah. I don't think I've been trick-or-treating since I was thirteen," he admitted.

Sachi shyly looked at him, even if he did not seem to notice. "From the way Justin made you out to be, you sounded like a tall and brooding bad boy," she teased. "Admit it, Orochi: you're a softy at heart."

Orochi actually listened and chuckled at that. "I'm not child. I'd say, between you and me, Justin is more the child than anything. But, don't tell him that." A disturbed look crossed his face. "I did that once and he ended up calling me 'Daddy' for an entire week."

Sachi covered her mouth as she laughed. "That sounds just like him."

"Unfortunately," Orochi sighed. "I don't know where I went wrong: wanting to live on my own or living with Justin."

"How _did_ you two become roommates?" Sachi wondered. "Out of all the stories Justin tells me during our after-yoga-coffee, I don't think he's told me that one."

Orochi smiled wistfully at the memories. "It was all kind of a rush," he admitted. "Justin and I had been really good friends ever since Uncle Freed took him in. You wouldn't think anything of it now, but Justin used to be as quiet as can be. Back then, he didn't even want to come out since he didn't know how Uncle Freed would react to him."

Sachi blinked in confusion. "Wait… Isn't Mister Justine—?"

Orochi nodded. "Yeah, but Justin didn't know that," he recalled. "So, I was there for Justin a lot. Mara and I were his first friends, actually. We taught him how to live the Fairy Tail life. We even brought him to a circus to cheer him up. Once he started warming up to us, we finally saw the true Justin. He was loud and cheerful and weird, but in a good way. He finally came out and did Fairy Tail party to that. He was showing us who he truly was."

"So, how did you two become roommates?" Sachi probed.

Orochi shrugged. "We had been taking missions together for so long… _God_ , it feels like yesterday. We were both seventeen at the time when we wanted to move out of our own houses. We wanted a place all on our own. Justin wanted his own place for his random hook-ups. I was looking for a place closer to the hospital, so I could be closer to Mara. I guess one thing led to another and we've been roommates ever since." He laughed to himself. "Let me tell you: having Justin as a roommate brought me a lot of trouble. Sometimes, it was me waking up and bumping into Justin's one-night stands. Other times, Justin would try to shower with me. But, it brought a lot of good in my life. He got me into yoga and helped me with ideas for my own bar." His smile softened fondly. "I can't believe it's been two years now."

"You two really are close," Sachi murmured. "I'm glad Justin has someone as great as you as a roommate."

Orochi seemed to not listen as they came to the house he had been waiting for. "Uh, yeah," he said distractedly. "Do you mind if we stop here? There's someone I have to see."

Sachi seemed surprised at the request. "Um, yeah. Sure. I'll just wait here."

Orochi gave her a nod of gratitude. "Thanks. I'll be right back, I promise." And, he walked to the house.

°•°•°•°

Olivia smiled from her porch as a group of fourth graders and two sisters that obvious wanted to be somewhere else came up to her. "Happy Halloween, everyone!" Olivia wished.

The group of fourth grade boys grinned and held out their bags. "Trick-or-treat!" they sang.

Olivia grabbed a handful of candy and went to the first boy. She pretended to gauge his costume. "Let me guess… You're a…fireman?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yup!"

Olivia smiled and put candy in his bag. She grabbed more candy and looked at the second boy. "And, you're a vampire!" she guessed.

The boy nodded, his fangs noticeable. "Uh-huh!"

Olivia put candy in his bag and went to the last two boys. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she assessed him. "Now, don't tell me… Are you two dressed up as the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth?"

It was quite obvious the two boys tried to, one with blonde hair and the other with black. The both had plush versions of Sting and Rogue's respective Exceeds and had tried to copy their battle attire as best as they could. The two boys gave a shy nod.

Olivia laughed. "You look just like my uncles," she told them in compliment. "Here you go!" And, she gave them each a handful of candy. As the four boys giggled and ran away, Olivia waved good-bye to them and the sisters. "Bye! Happy Halloween!"

Orochi walked up the sidewalk just as the group of children left. He quirked an eyebrow with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips. "Trick-or-treat," he said jokingly.

Olivia hummed. " _Hmm_ … Let me guess your costume… Are you someone from Fairy Tail?"

Orochi thought about it. " _Maybe_ ," was all he gave her.

Olivia nodded. "Well, you _can't_ be the Crimson Cowboy. You don't have his southern, makes-Dazzler-wet accent," she discounted. "There's the King Arthur of Fairy Tail, but you can't be him. You don't have a skateboard with you and don't look like you're into girls outside of this realm. _Hmm_ …" She gave up. "Okay, I'm out of ideas. Would you mind telling me?"

"They call me 'King Cobra'," Orochi said mysteriously, "because I'm just as poisonous and dangerous as one."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "'Poisonous'? Very. 'Dangerous'?" She smirked. "More like a little garden snake that has more hiss than bite," she teased.

Orochi breathed his laughter as he walked up to the porch and took a seat beside Olivia. "I wouldn't say that I hiss," he argued good-naturedly.

" _Mmm_. You're right, Oreo," Olivia agreed. "More like you act all serious and soft-spoken."

Orochi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ollie," he dismissed. He jerked his head to the bowl of candy. "So, you're passing out candy this year?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup. Since Papa and Gale are out on a job, Leo's trying to get it on with some chick, and my mom is at the Halloween Spell-tacu-whatever, I'm here to pass out candy."

"How exciting," Orochi said sarcastically.

"Try 'positively riveting'," Olivia joked. "What about you? Shouldn't you be on a pre-assigned date selected by that flaming roommate of yours?"

Orochi nodded to the sidewalk and Olivia looked over. There was Sachi. She had seemingly found two friends of hers and the three of them were talking animatedly. One wore an hijab and turned it into a cosplay, dressing as a mouse. The other was a pale-skinned, freckled beauty. She dressed as a fire princess and had fiery eyes to go with it.

" _Ah_ ," Olivia said as though understanding. "She's pretty."

"And, flexible," Orochi added. "She's a yoga instructor and majoring in pre-pharmacy. Smart, strong, and flexible."

Olivia chuckled. "She sounds perfect." There was not a hint of bitterness in her voice. She sounded genuine in the compliment.

Orochi sighed. "Maybe," he supposed. "I don't really need 'perfect'." He took out his hands to show the gloves. "I just need someone who could accept never touching me."

Olivia saddened at that. " _Oreo_ …"

Orochi shook his head. "So, why aren't you trick-or-treating?" he wondered. "I know for a fact you had a pre-assigned date selected by my flaming roommate because I was there when he wanted to set you up."

Olivia looked away and into the bowl of candy. "It, um… It just didn't work out," was all she gave way.

Orochi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Olivia was silent.

Orochi hardened. "Ollie, if that dick hurt you—"

"He didn't hurt me or touch me like that, if that's what you're thinking," Olivia muttered. "It just didn't work out. I asked Justin if I could meet up with the guy before tonight and he let me."

When Olivia did not continue, Orochi prompted, " _And_ …? What happened?"

Olivia growled. "He was 'so, totally stoked' he would get to bang the Iron Maiden of Fairy Tail," she spat. "He sure was a keeper." She viciously took a piece of candy and ripped open the wrapper.

Orochi softened at that. Sympathy and traces of anger flooded his system. "Ollie, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know," Olivia told him truthfully. "Not worth everyone pitying me over." She ate the candy. "Men are overrated, anyways," she muttered with her mouth full. She swallowed the piece of candy. "Every man I've met so far just wants to screw me for my title and nothing else. None of them are interested in being with me." She sighed. "I get why Nashi sticks with my brother. At least when he's with her, he sees her as 'Nashi'."

"So, what?" Orochi wanted to know. "Are you going to get a friend with benefits?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nah. I need commitment," she explained. "But, every guy out there is looking for just a hook-up to leave them in the morning. Sad how society is these days."

Orochi chuckled. "It _is_ sad," he agreed. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't even _kissed_ a girl and I'm nineteen. Talk about a virgin sob story."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and shoulder-bumped Orochi. "Oh, shut up," she hushed. "You'd be a shit kisser anyways."

Orochi gave a humorless laugh. "Not like any girl will ever find out about my kissing skills anyways, so you're probably right," he agreed in a mutter.

Olivia's eyes flashed to Orochi in sadness. " _Oreo_ …"

"I'm sorry about that guy though," Orochi plowed on. "He was a douchebag that was never worth your time. You deserve the world and all he was going to give you was regrets. You're better than that to have mistakes in your life."

Olivia snorted. "I have plenty of mistakes," she disagreed. "Making out with the chief's son was _definitely_ one of them."

"Slut," Orochi teased.

Olivia built up a self-righteous look. "And, that's 'Miss Slut' to you," she sniffed.

Orochi and Olivia both burst into laughter at that.

"Why don't I stay with you?" Orochi offered.

Olivia rejected him at once. " _No_. You have a _date_ , Oreo, and she's _pretty_. As your friend and wingman, I _have_ to recommend you flirt her costume off."

Orochi shot Olivia a meaningful look. "What's the point when I can't touch her?" he asked blandly. "Besides, she's great and all, but there's no spark. I'd rather her be with someone she deserves to be with than a guy who dreams of opening his own bar." He stood up. "I'll let her know the situation. I promise I'll be right back."

Olivia tried to stop him. "Oreo, _wait_ , don't—!" When he did not listen to her, she sighed. " _Lord_ … The loyalty is strong with that one."

°•°•°•°

Orochi jogged over to Sachi and her friends. " _Hey_ ," he breathed.

Sachi look at him with a flirtatious smile as her friends shifted away from her. " _Hi_ ," she said shyly. "Are you ready to go?"

Orochi put on a remorseful look that was sincere in half a way. "Yeah, listen… I can't do the rest of the competition with you," he confessed.

Sachi frowned. "Oh… _Well_ … Is everything okay?"

Orochi tilted his head. "It will be soon, but right now, I can't keep doing this." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Sachi. You deserve a guy who hangs onto your every word and not a guy half in another world."

Sachi giggled faintly. "I _thought_ you seemed distracted," she confessed. "Don't worry, Orochi. You still seem like a great guy, but I didn't feel the spark too." She laughed even more. "Actually, I have a confession to make as well."

Orochi lifted his head. "And, that would be…?"

"Well, Justin is great at sensing when a guy is gay," Sachi started. "But, when it comes to girls…" She trailed off.

Orochi's eyes widened in mirth and a genuine smile slipped onto his face. His eyes flicked to the girls waiting a little ways away from Sachi. "So, who is she?"

Sachi blushed a little. "She's the one dressed as the fire princess," she admitted. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very much so," Orochi complimented. "She's lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend." He began to laugh. "I can't believe Justin didn't even realize."

Sachi laughed with him. "To be fair, I have an interest in guys as well," she defended, though amusedly. "But, I love my girlfriend a lot. She's a chemistry major at my university and we clicked our freshmen year. I told her about what Justin tried to do and she said to go with you anyways. She thought I could gain a new friend."

"And, was she right?" Orochi wanted to know.

Sachi nodded. " _Definitely_ ," she agreed. "This has been the best date with a straight guy I have ever had."

Orochi chuckled. "This has been the best date with a bisexual girl I've ever had," he threw back at her. "It was wonderful to meet you, Sachi." He stuck out a hand.

Sachi shook it with a beam. "You too, Orochi," she agreed. "I hope we meet up again sometime! Maybe I could introduce you to her?"

"I would love that," Orochi accepted, meaning every word. Their hands let go, and Orochi gave her a final nod. "Bye, Sachi."

Sachi nodded back before turning away. She walked over to the two girls, but went more towards the fire princess. Sachi murmured something to her in which the girl's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. Sachi and the girl interlocked hands and gave each other a peck on the lips.

Orochi gave a soft smile.

 _It really_ **was** _nice meeting you…_ **Sachi** _._

°•°•°•°

Olivia looked up as Orochi came back to the porch and sat with her. " _So_ …?" she prompted.

Orochi sighed and shrugged. "Nothing," he told her. "I mean, except I went on a date with a bisexual girl who is in a committed relationship."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and whistled. " _Wow_ … You sure know how to land them."

Orochi laughed. "You're telling me. So, I am still happily single, lady-less, and _definitely_ in the mood to pass out candy with one of my best friends."

"You've come to the right place," Olivia said, smiling. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Oreo," she whispered.

Orochi hummed. "Anything for my best friend," he murmured. "Just promise you won't tell Mara about this. She's all into shipping people and you know how she gets."

"She knows we're best friends, right?" Olivia wanted to check.

"We're talking about my older sister," Orochi needed to remind. "She shipped Mary Jane and Gale solely based off the _one_ time she caught them _talking_. And, they weren't really 'talking'. Gale accidentally bumped into Mary Jane and Mary Jane told him to piss off."

Olivia laughed. "That's Mar," she supposed. "Well, don't worry. You leaving your date won't ever reach her ears." She sat up, taking her head off Orochi's shoulder. "Enough chitchatting. I have to teach you how to pass out candy to kids and not look like a pedophile."

Orochi grinned. "Please, Miss Redfox, teach me more."

And that was how two friends ended up passing out candy.

* * *

A black raven landed on a tower of Mimosa City. It watched the city. It watched the people. It watched as a guard held up traffic so pedestrians could walk. It watched as angry businessman yelled into his Compact. It watched as a couple in their eighth-story apartment began to shed their clothes. It watched as a group of rowdy teenagers stumbled out of a bar.

The black raven morphed from bird to a man in a huff of black. The man stood atop the tower in a trench coat and hat. He pulled out a small book from his jacket. It had a symbol on it, but nothing before seen. He flipped open to a passage.

" _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

 _Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light_ …"

He closed the book. Inhale. Exhale. "I can smell so much blood, I'm practically drowning in it," he sighed. "Mimosa…" His eyes opened into slits. "Thank you for your sacrifice."

* * *

Walt—the golden retriever—sat up straight from his position on the roof of the hotel. His ears perked as his tail stopped thumbing.

The city continued to move.

A little girl playfully ran from her nanny.

An ice cream vendor closed up shop for the night.

A family checked into their own hotel room.

Walt's left ear twitched. The golden retriever climbed down from his perch on the roof.

°•°•°•°

Delgado went over his weapons alongside Jackson. Their guns and knives were being cleaned and checked on either queen-sized bed. They muttered numbers and letters to each other, swapping guns and knives occasionally. Each one was out of their regular attire and back into their task force gear. Asuna was out of the room and left Oswald to his lonesome. He was not with one Portable Archive Lacrima, but with three and multiple screens around him. He had an ear piece in one ear as well as a walkie talkie the officers of the city regularly used. The officers' conversation chirped over the skittish radio. Riza with her hair pulled back into a bun was strapping Roy, her mastiff, with a harness and weapons of his own. He took it with pride and did not flinch as she adjusted the straps. Panther Lily and Gajeel had also left, leaving Gale to his lonesome. He stepped out of the bathroom and in his own uniform. He had been given dark military pants and black combat boots as well as a black long-sleeve shirt and a bulletproof vest. He was allowed to keep on his gloves and his piercing, but that was all he was allowed to have on.

Riza looked up from working with Roy and grinned when she saw Gale. " _Hey_ … It's mini-me," she teased. "You really _do_ look like your dad."

Gale tched. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Delgado smiled at Gale, chuckling. "And, you have his same attitude too," he remembered.

Gale looked at his gear. "Is all this _really_ necessary?" he grumbled. "This feels extra."

The hotel door opened.

"No. It feels _necessary_ ," came a retort.

Everyone looked up to see Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Asuna returning from their excursions. Asuna checked out Gale with a teasing grin. "Hey, captain. Your mini-me really does have your genes. I'm now starting to believe he was your kid."

Gajeel cackled. "Told ya he was." He looked at Gale and nodded approvingly. "Good. It fits you."

Gale sneered. "Why do I even need this crap? I've never needed this on a job before."

"You ain't in Fairy Tail right now," Gajeel told him. "You aren't on an official job with Master's seal of approval. You aren't _just_ a Mage now. You are a member of this task force. Before, you were dealing with magical criminals and could just use Magic to get out of this situation." He walked over to Delgado and Jackson. "Tonight, you aren't just using your Magic. You need to be prepared how to defend yourself." He plucked a gun holster and two pistols from Jackson's side. He went back to Gale and held them out to him. "Here, pipsqueak. You should know these by now."

Gale looked at the two pistols, then back to his father in disbelief. "I…have to shoot people?"

Delgado loaded a shotgun. "Quicker you understand, quicker you get on with the job, _filjo_ ," he assured.

Gale began to shake his head. " _Dad_ …"

Gajeel hardened. " _This_ is why you weren't ready to take this job. You aren't ready to see this side of justice yet," he said firmly. "But, whoever this requester is obviously has a higher say-so than me, so…" He set down the pair of pistols to help Gale put on the shoulder gun holster. He raised a hand. "Gonzalez. Rounds."

Delgado threw four boxes of rounds with ease.

Gajeel caught them and began to put them in Gale's pockets. "Already packed you a few knives just in case," he told Gale. He picked up the first handgun and cocked it. "This is your colt. He'll be on your left." He strapped the handgun into one holster. He picked up the next handgun and cocked it. "This is your beretta. She'll be on your right. She's a standard, so use her first."

As Gajeel strapped the gun in the holster, Gale tried to wrap his head around this. "Am I…going to be using them on someone?"

Gajeel softened and put a hand on Gale's cheek. "Not if I can help it, pipsqueak," he promised. "If things go my way, you might just be using your Magic, if that. I want you to stay here with Oswald and be his protector. If anything tries to come in here, you'll be the one to defend him. We need Oswald as our eyes and ears."

Gale nodded. "Yeah, okay," he breathed. "I can do that."

Gajeel sighed. "Don't worry, pipsqueak. You ain't gonna die and neither is anyone in this room," he assured. "When you get scared, think of Blondie."

Gale was confused. "But…you said she was a distraction?"

"And, she is," Gajeel agreed, "but she's also your resolve." He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out Gale's compact. He offered it to his son. "You have five minutes," he told him lowly. "After that, this comes back with me. You get your ass in gear. You think like the agent you're about to be and not like the Fairy Tail member you were yesterday. You will be briefed about our next few hours in Mimosa." He put the Compact in Gale's hands and turned it on. He let go of Gale, giving him one, last red-eyed stare. "Everyone, we have five minutes until debriefing. Vanderbelt, get us in contact with Commander Gryder. I want him with us for the meeting."

"Yes, captain," Oswald said obediently.

Gajeel nodded and went to the balcony door. He opened it, shut it, and went to the railing. He jumped on the railing before climbing up the hotel side.

Gale followed his father's movement. "Where is he…?"

"He does that before every mission we've been on," Panther Lily informed. He had a paw on his Musica Sword. "He gives us each five minutes to clear our head of distractions while he does the same. Even our fearless captain needs time to adjust to the battlefield."

"What do you do?" Gale wondered.

Panther Lily quirked his feline lips. "I think back to my times in Extalia. I think of the human I raised from birth, my adopted son, and think how he's doing. I think of my mentor and how he's doing." His eyes flashed with sadness. "I think of the striped flower of courage."

Gale blinked. "Uncle Lily…"

Panther Lily coughed and gestured to Gale's Compact. "I'd check your Compact if I were you. Looks like you've gotten some messages." And, he walked away without further word.

Gale looked down at his Compact. The image of Luna winking at him was mauled by missed calls and text messages, all from his Blondie. He went out onto the balcony as well, but did not leave it as his father did. He merely went to the railing as he checked his voicemail. Luna's voice flooded his ears.

" _Hi, Gale, it's me. I mean, it's Luna, but you probably already knew that from my voice and_ —" A groan came. " _Um, anyways, I hope your job is going well for you. I just called to see how you're doing_ , **so** … _How are you? I haven't heard back from you since yesterday, but you're probably working really hard, so I'll let you get to it. I hope I see you tonight! Um, bye, I guess."_

Gale pressed seven.

" _Message has been saved_ ," his voicemail told him. " _Next message_."

Again, came Luna's voice, though it sounded more disheartened and feigning to be cheery.

" _Hey, Gale. It's me again. I just wanted to see how your job was going and to make sure you're okay. I, um… And, I…_ " There was a noticeable swallow. " _Never mind. Um… I'm sorry for calling_." There was a sniffle. " _Bye, Gale_."

Gale pressed a button.

" _Message has been saved. End of messages."_

He was quick to check his texts to see one sent from Luna.

( _Happy Halloween_ 🎃! _I hope your job is going well! Tonight's the party, so I hope you make it home for it!)_

Gale sighed.

 _Blondie, I'm so sorry. She was probably worried when I didn't call her back last night. I can feel she's freaking out right now._

He glanced back inside the hotel room. Jackson and Delgado has finished checking the equipment. Delgado had taken his locket and opened it. In it was a picture of his wife and three daughters. He held his locket and his cross charm near him as he said a prayer in his native tongue of Sinnish. Jackson had taken to doing push-ups and muttering a mantra to himself. Oswald had not stopped working, even with Asuna cuddling into him whilst on his lap. But, he had taken more of an effort to hold Asuna close and said words to her under his breath. Riza was on the ground. Roy had laid down and acted as a pillow for her. He occasionally lapped at her cheek to comfort her.

Gale looked back at his screen to see the time go by one minute. His stare hardened.

 _I have time._

Quickly, he went to speed dial and pressed **5**. He pressed the Compact to his ear.

 _Please pick up._ **Please** _pick up._

°•°•°•°

 _VRRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

Luna's Compact lit up from her dressing room, showing Gale's smirking face and **INCOMING CALL**.

 _VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

And, no one came for it.

°•°•°•°

Gale listened to the ringing and chewed on his lip. "Come on, Blondie, come on. Pick up your Compact. _Please_ ," he begged in a whisper.

It kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing…

°•°•°•°

 _VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

The Compact continued to vibrate.

And, no one came to get it.

°•°•°•°

On Gale's end, the call continued to ring…and ring…and ri—

" _Hi, this is Luna_!" came the automatic voicemail.

Gale let out a grunt of frustration, banging a fist onto the railing. "No, no, _no_!" He ended the call and quickly restarted it. As it rang, his fingers drummed on the railing. " _Please_ , _principessa_ , _please_ pick up your Compact."

°•°•°•°

 _VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

The door to the dressing room opened. Luna was about to enter when she smiled at someone outside of the dressing room. "No, really. Thank you. I promise I'll come out and dance with you soon," she vowed.

 _VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

Luna came into the dressing room in her robe, hiding her costume. She went to her bag.

 _VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR. VRRRRRRR._

Her ears caught the vibration and she frowned. She walked over to her Compact. The second she saw the contact, her eyes widened.

°•°•°•°

Gale chewed on his lip. "Please, please, _please_ let her get to it," he prayed.

The ringing ended abruptly for a voice to spill through the Compact. " **Gale** ," came Luna's breath.

Gale let out a crying laugh. "Blondie," he whispered. "Oh, God, it's good to hear you."

°•°•°•°

Luna sat in her chair as her eyes glistened. "Are you okay?" she fretted. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Gale laughed into the line. " _I'm_ **fine** _, Blondie. Calm your tits_ ," he soothed. " _Old man gave me five minutes to get my shit together so I'm not being a dumbass in the field_."

Luna sighed in relief. "I see. That's good. I was really worried about you when you didn't call me," she admitted, embarrassed.

°•°•°•°

Gale sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wish I could've called you to tell you 'good night'," he told her. "God, I _wish_ , Blondie. But, my old man took away my Compact. Told me I had to focus."

" _I'm sorry, then_." Luna sounded thoroughly apologetic and upset. " _I didn't mean to distract you. Maybe I should g_ —"

" _No_!" Gale regretted how loud he sounded. "I mean… No… Stay on the line with me, okay? I've got two more minutes and I want to use them with you."

Luna was silent for a few beats. " _You sound like you're about to die_ ," she laughed. Though, the laugh was dry and more worried.

Gale sighed. "I'm not. Honest," he promised. "Don't you worry 'bout me, got it? Your life is the priority."

" _Don't talk like that_ ," Luna scolded. " _You are just as important as me, you hear me?_ "

Gale smirked faintly. " _Principessa_ , you're cute, you know that?"

" **Wh-What?!** " Luna squeaked.

"And, you're blushin', ain't'cha?"

A noise came from Luna of disbelief. " _You're making fun of me, aren't you?"_ she whined.

"I mean it, _principessa_." Gale really did. "You are going to shine tonight, just like the moon." He looked up at the ethereal beauty in the sky. He watched it as it glowed in the night with her children of stars. "Can you go to a place where you see the moon too?"

There was rustling and footsteps in the background. " _Um, yeah. Give me a second_."

Gale waited patiently until the rustling and footsteps stopped.

" _Okay. I see the moon. Now, what?"_

Gale's smirk turned into a smile. "We're looking at the same moon, Blondie," he told her. "Doesn't matter where in this world we are. We'll always be looking at the same moon."

Silence.

" _Gale_?" Luna's voice cracked. " _You're going to be home soon, right?"_

Gale's eyes softened. "Yeah. I will," he promised. "I have to be if I want to see my partner dance her ass off."

Luna let out a shaky breath. " _I'm scared, Gale_ ," she whispered to him in confession.

" _Shhhh, principessa, shhh. Breathe_ ," Gale guided. "You'll do just fine tonight. When you feel nervous, you just look for my face, okay?"

There was a small noise of a growl and bark.

Gale looked down. There was Walt, sitting patiently at the door of the balcony. He wanted to be let in, but not just that. He was telling Gale it was time.

Gale sighed and turned back to the moon. "Blondie, I have to go," he told her.

" _What? Already_?" Luna panicked.

Gale closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." The apology rolled off his tongue like acid. He hated this. "I promise I'll be home before you go on, Blondie."

" _Please don't go_ ," Luna whispered.

Gale's eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry, _principessa_ ," he whispered.

" _Wait, Gale_ —!"

Gale ended the call before he could hear the rest of Luna's begging. He set his Compact down to put his head in his hands. It was clear how much a measly five minutes could take out of him.

Walt let out another small growl mixed with a whimper.

Gale sighed and turned around. He drew up his head to look tiredly at the waiting golden retriever. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you, buddy," he muttered. He went to the balcony door and opened it up. Walt trotted in and Gale followed. The task force had gathered their wits about them. Asuna was adjusting her utility belt as well as her guns. Riza took Walt into her hands and smiled as he licked her face. Jackson and Delgado had stored their mass weaponry into four body bags. Oswald was back to working full-force. Panther Lily had brought not only his Musica Sword, but had his own body bag with weaponry. Gajeel was pacing next to Oswald.

Gajeel looked up when Gale closed the door. "Good, you're here," he said gruffly. "Compact."

Gale took out his Compact and threw it at Gajeel.

Gajeel shut it off and stuffed it in his pocket. "Vanderbelt," he commanded.

"He's present," Oswald replied.

A half-hologram of Mest appeared on a pad of crystal. His face was somber. "Good evening, Task Force: Gray Jaguar," he greeted.

Gajeel went to the virtual map of Mimosa. "Freeman, talk to me."

Asuna stepped forward to the virtual map and everyone swarmed around it. "I've planted the bombs at point Reflex, Arrow, Sandstone, and Carmen," she explained. "Launchers are at Marine, Jennifer, Red. Shots and Machines are White, Silver, and Lullaby. Rifles and pistols are at Canary, Bluebird, Magnolia, and Dawn. We have access to any vehicle we see using this." She held up her hand to show each of them a glowing Lacrima in the form of a pod. "Stick it onto any surface and it will override anything. Oswald has access to the city map as well as all security within the perimeter. Leave the perimeter, you're dead. Get too low in the ground or up in the sky and you're dead."

Gajeel nodded. "Broken Hawk," he said to Delgado, "you're at the Saint Joseph's Lutheran Church. Tallest bell tower in this city. It'll give you a good lay of the land. If you have to change position, try the Mikage Tower. Tallest tower in the joint. Get to about three-fourths of the building and set up shop." He looked down at Roy and Walt. "Firefox, I want you on Broken Hawk's flank. Watch his back. Rogue, you will go with Orion Major." His eyes went to Jackson. "Shops, houses, all of 'em—you choose a point with Rogue. Catch sight on one or two and you stick with it, but do not engage unless I give word." Gajeel shifted to Asuna. "Lily, you will be a scanner." He went to Riza. "Ice Dancer, use a hover cycle. You'll be in the air with Silver Falcon." He went to Panther Lily. "Use Saturn's cloaking device in the air. You will also be used as eyes, but not ears. Do not engage. Watch." He gestured to himself. "I will be down in the crowds as a common man. It's been a while, but a dragon never forgets a scent. I know they are both here, but we can't act now. We have to wait for them to act." He looked at Gale. "You will be known as Black Salamander. You stay with Saturn. Keep him safe. Make sure he isn't disturbed." He took something else out of his pocket and threw it at Gale.

Gale caught it and looked at it. "It's an earpiece."

"This will keep you informed with the rest of us," Gajeel informed. He caught everyone in a cold, red-eyed glare. "This is Operation: Black Tornado. All that is talked is position-only. Other than that, radio silence except for Saturn. We have received permission from both the mayor and our requestor that any damage will not be on our heads. The requester has asked for both criminals to be brought in alive or close to it." He took a step back. "Operation starts now. Move out."

The next few minutes were the quickest.

Everyone gathered their equipment and put on special sunglasses. The glasses shined and, soon, screens and data began to stream through them.

Gale was in awe. "What are those?"

"Special Ops shit," Gajeel muttered. "Helps us see what we can't see. You aren't using one since you're not in the field." He checked his gear once more before making sure his earpiece was in place. "All right, ladies. Let's get moving."

Everyone but Gale and Oswald fled the hotel room. Even Mest had disappeared from his hologram form. Gale was left alone as Oswald typed away. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He could hear his own heart pounding.

 _Calm down, you idiot. I'm just doing guard duty._

"We're protected here."

Gale turned around to Oswald who kept working. "How can you be so certain?" he demanded to know.

"Trust your dad, Black Salamander," Oswald said. His eyes flashed over to Gale's briefly before going back to his screens. "The captain has seen more than you'll ever know. Trust in his word. He has never steered us wrong."

Gale could only nod and walked to the balcony window. He watched as the Perench city refused to sleep as the night progressed. He pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. Inhale. Deep exhale. "Good luck, old man," he whispered.

* * *

 _DING-DONG._

Mary Jane came out from the study in her pajamas to open the door. Igneel greeted her with a cheery smile. He was dressed in his costume, a tight black suit with the wings of the phoenix on his chest and shoulders. He had donned an eye mask with white covering his eyes. "Trick-or—!"

Mary Jane shut the door with a yawn and turned back to her steps.

°•°•°•°

Igneel frowned. He kept pressing the doorbell.

 _DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

The door swung open with an angry Mary Jane seething from it and an aura of violet with violet lightning sparking off her. "What the Hell do you want?" she snarled.

Igneel held out the bag to Mary Jane with an eager smile. "Here! Costume made to your specifications!" he told her.

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow as she lost her aura and static. "I didn't order a costume," she said bluntly.

Igneel's smile turned sheepish. "Um, well, I did for you, but, before you get mad, I—!"

Mary Jane tried to shut the door, but Igneel stopped it with his boot. Mary Jane kept trying to close the door. "Get off my property, you stupid moron!" she seethed.

"MJ, wait!" Igneel whined. "Come on! I had to do so much to get this costume made for you!"

"I don't care!" Mary Jane spat. "Burn the damn thing! Give it to Molly! I don't want it!" She was finally successful in slamming the door and, with a huff, went to climb her stairs. She ignored the poundings on her door and the ringing of her doorbell.

"MJ, come back!" Igneel pleaded. "Come on! I paid so much so this would be perfect for you!"

°•°•°•°

Igneel recoiled when he heard the thunder, " _Go away_!" He pouted as he looked at the bag in his hands. "She doesn't mean it," he determined. "She just hasn't seen the costume yet, that's all." He was back to his sunny, driven self. "Yeah! This'll definitely put MJ in the mood for Halloween!" He left the porch of the Dreyar House to go to the side of it. He climbed atop the trash cans and threw the bag up to the roof of the extended living room. He jumped and hauled himself up to the roof as well. He reoriented himself and looked up.

The light in Mary Jane's room turned on.

Igneel grinned and went back to climbing.

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane settled in her desk chair and swiveled in it. She picked up her acoustic guitar lazily and began to strum it without much effort. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Please, let my new lock work," she prayed. "God, I'm sorry I don't do the whole church thing, but _please_ —"

The window opened and Igneel poked his head into the room with a grin on his face. "So, MJ, about your costume—"

Mary Jane's eyes opened to the ceiling. "I should've prayed to Satan," she muttered angrily.

Igneel climbed onto her bed with the bag and shut the window behind him. "I wanted you to originally be Darkstar. She's like the super ass-kicking friend of the Phoenix and they led the team of crime-fighting super-teens in the awesome series _Teen_ …!"

Mary Jane quietly set down her acoustic guitar and got up from her seat. She moved for her door.

Igneel cut her off with a playful grin. "…but then, I got the idea that we could do Darkstar and Phoenix for next year," he decided. "This year, I wanted something that made me think of you!" He offered her the bag. " _So_ , here ya go! It's all ready for ya!"

"No thanks," Mary Jane rejected. "Now, leave."

Igneel pouted. "Come on, MJ. This was _custom-made_ ," he emphasized.

"And I _custom-want-you-to-piss-off_ ," Mary Jane snapped.

Igneel refused to give up. " _MJ_ …!" he whined. "You used to _love_ Halloween!"

" _No_ , I didn't," Mary Jane said, disgusted with the mere thought of it. "You think I _enjoyed_ going, 'Trick-or-treat', wearing a stupid costume, and then dealing with hundreds of people at the guild hall? _No_. I didn't before and I don't now." She whirled away from him and back to her desk chair. She picked up her acoustic and began to strum. "Get the Hell out. You're pissing me off. And, here I was in an actual good mood for five minutes."

Igneel looked down at the bag.

 _She_ **has** _to like it. I can't give up so easily._

Igneel looked up at Mary Jane. He watched her as she strummed only minor chords, creating an eerie melody.

 _I would never give up on a friend._

Igneel walked towards Mary Jane. "MJ," he began.

"Save it," Mary Jane snapped. "Get out."

"MJ, _please_ ," Igneel begged. "Just look at the costume, okay? Please? For me?"

Mary Jane let out a sarcastic laugh. "When do I do _anything_ for _you_?"

Igneel had a hard frown on his face. " _Mary Jane Rita Dreyar,_ you _will_ listen to me," he suddenly snapped.

Mary Jane stopped. Then, she turned around slowly with a dangerous look in her eye. " _What_ did you call me?" she asked lowly. It was a warning. It was a threat.

Igneel sighed. He was remorseful for that. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," he said. He really did regret saying those words. "But, MJ, _please_. Just look at the costume, okay? Please?"

Mary Jane eyed Igneel, then the bag. She set down her acoustic with a ragged sigh. "Whatever," she muttered.

Igneel beamed. "Awesome!" He handed the bag to her. "Here you go!"

Mary Jane snatched the bag with a sneer on her lips. She opened it to look down upon the contents and her face dropped. "What the Hell is this?" she asked. A hand scooped into the bag to pull out the material. She looked at Igneel in disbelief. "Don't tell me I'm supposed to be an angel."

Igneel shook his head. "Nah. You're not nearly nice enough to be an angel," he teased. "This is a costume to be a goddess."

Now, Mary Jane was thoroughly puzzled. "I'm sorry, what?"

Igneel was rolling with the idea and ready to explain it. "You're a goddess, MJ. You're strong and fierce like a goddess should be. You don't tolerate it when mortals cross you. Instead, you give them a taste of their own medicine and make it known you're in charge. You're so powerful and fearless and no matter what, no one could ever defeat you." He looked at Mary Jane with soft, sincere eyes. "You're a goddess, MJ. And, you should be treated as one."

Mary Jane blinked. " _Wow_ …" she breathed. " _That_ …"—her expression shifted drastically back to her scowl—"was the _stupidest_ crap I have _ever_ heard come out of your mouth and you once told me I was 'nice'." She put the costume back in the bag and dropped it. Then, she turned around. "Not impressed. You may leave now," she said dismissively.

Igneel's shoulders sagged. "MJ, I'm really trying," he tried to explain quietly. "But, for once… Just _once_ … Can't we do things my way? Just _once_?"

Mary Jane was silent.

Igneel closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He turned away from her.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

Igneel stopped at Mary Jane's blunt question. "In the end, I know I can't make you do anything you really don't want to do," he told her, voice laden in misery. "It's your choice, MJ—I mean… _Mary Jane_ …"

Mary Jane's shoulders stiffened.

Igneel went to her bed and began to climb it. "Don't worry about the costume. I'll ask Ena if I can get my money back for it," he went on to say. As Igneel opened the window, he stopped when Mary Jane sighed.

"You know, moron, guilt-tripping really pisses me off."

Igneel turned his head. "What do you—?" His words were cut off in a gag and he shivered when he saw a deadly aura radiating from Mary Jane.

"I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do," Mary Jane seethed through gritted teeth. "Don't give me that 'I'm-a-kicked-puppy' look, moron. You think if you'll guilt me, I'll conform to your will, don't you?"

Igneel sweatdropped and he laughed anxiously. "Of course not. I would never do anything like that to you, MJ."

 _Dammit, she caught onto me. My look_ **always** _works against Ma._

Igneel scooted closer to the window. "I'm just, uh… I'll just go…" He quickly turned to the window and was about to open the window when a hand pressed down on his shoulder and made him freeze.

Igneel shakily turned around.

Mary Jane loomed over Igneel with her violet aura surrounding her in a lethal manner and her static raging about her. Her eyes glowed in her anger. "Leave the costume and _get – out_ ," she ordered.

Igneel smiled through his trembling. "Wh-Why do I have to leave—?"

He had no chance to finish his sentence when Mary Jane picked him up easily and ripped the bag away from him. He threw him into the hallway and slammed the door on him. He cringed and rubbed his head as Mary Jane yelled, "Don't even try peeking on me, you perverted moron!"

Igneel grumbled, "Why would I even want to peek on yo—?" It was like the light bulb of understanding went off in his head. He began knocking on the door. "Wait, MJ, you might need help!"

°•°•°•°

From inside the room, Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she abandoned her shirt and pajama shorts. She tched. "Moron," she muttered. She took out the goddess costume and gave it a look of a scrunched-up nose and a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me he actually made Fernandes make this for me," she grunted.

°•°•°•°

Igneel was waiting on the door, leaning against it. He looked up at the ceiling.

 _MJ_ … he thought.

 _A tinkle of laughter._

 _A sea of blue intertwined with green._

A delicate smile flirted with his lips as he closed his eyes.

 _I know you're stubborn and you get really cranky on holidays. But…why are you doing this?_

He could remember that tinkling laugh.

 _Maybe… Maybe you—…_

 _BANG_.

"Shit," came a croaky curse.

Igneel's eyes snapped open and he was quick to turn onto the door. He jiggled the doorknob, but found it locked. "MJ!" he shouted. "MJ, what's wrong?"

"No—… _Nothing_ ," Mary Jane choked. "Leave me al-l-lo—!" She let out a strangled cry. " _God, get out_!" she roared.

Igneel hardened when he heard that and jiggled the doorknob even more fiercely. "MJ, open the door," he commanded.

" _Get out_!" Mary Jane shouted. " _Leave me alone_!"

Igneel growled and stop trying to jiggle the doorknob open. "I won't ever leave you alone again!" He drew himself back into a defensive position and kicked open the door. He swarmed in to see Mary Jane on the ground. She was half in her goddess costume and half-naked, but was withering away all the same. Tears of anger and a blush of rage touched her face as she gripped her rug and dug her head into the ground.

Igneel was quick to stoop to her side and bring her to his chest. "MJ," he whispered. His voice was broken. He had rarely seen her like this. "MJ, what's wrong?"

Mary Jane struggled in his embrace. "L-Let go of me!" she stammered. "Get out! Don't touch me!"

"I'm not leaving you, MJ." Igneel said those words with such firmness, it would be hard to overlook them. "I'm staying right by your side."

Mary Jane hissed. " _Nnngh_ …! Get off me!" She threw her head back. " _Get out of here! Leave me alone_!"

Igneel shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. He took Mary Jane from his embrace and helped her sit up, her head bowed before him as she shook and cried. A hand went to the ribbon in her hair and pulled it out. Light blonde tresses fell onto Mary Jane's back. "I'm staying right here, MJ," he promised in a soothe. He warmed his hands just enough that the temperature was relaxing and began to massage through Mary Jane's head and hair. He started with her scalp.

"D-D-Don't touch me," Mary Jane gritted out.

Igneel closed his eyes. "I'll stop when you stop crying," he promised. "I won't leave until you feel better."

Mary Jane let out a terse breath. "I hate you," she snarled, though broke into a sob. "Leave me alone."

Igneel did not still. "Not a chance in Hell," he whispered. He kept massaging her head.

Mary Jane shivered and gave small whimpers, but did not dare to say another word. It took a few minutes before she could settle down without flinching. And, in that time, Igneel continued to massage her scalp. Once Mary Jane stopped shaking and her tears ran dry, she gave a long sigh and closed her eyes. "Get out," she commented.

Igneel opened his eyes and looked down at Mary Jane. "You feelin' okay?"

Mary Jane gave a soft nod. "Yeah… I do, but…"

"Then, it's settled."

Mary Jane looked up at Igneel. Lost cerulean connected with warm onyx.

Igneel smiled. "I'll help you get into your costume, but I promise I won't peek, okay?" he proposed. "If you want, we can stay here instead of go to the guild."

Mary Jane shook her head. "No. I have to go tonight to support the cute Dragneel." She looked down as her eyes glistened. "She's done…so much for me. Doing this is the least I could do for her."

Igneel nodded. "Okay then. We'll go to the Spell-tacular soon enough." He drifted to Mary Jane's bra. Nothing lewd in his stare. It was worry. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he tried to explain.

Mary Jane wordlessly turned around and scooped her hair to one shoulder. She left the back of her bra expose.

Igneel gulped as he shakily lifted his fingers. His hands went to the clasps on bra.

 _ZZZT_.

Both Igneel and Mary Jane flinched when Igneel accidentally gave off a spark of lightning.

"I'm so sorry," Igneel rushed out in apology.

Mary Jane grunted. "I could _feel_ how nervous you are through that. Just take the damn thing off and help me get dressed."

Igneel nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay." He swallowed again as he reached for the clasp. He undid the bra and watched as it freed from Mary Jane's skin. His fingers were gentle as he went to the bra straps and shimmed them off Mary Jane's shoulders and down her arms. He helped take it off her and set it on the ground. From there, he reached in front to gather the dress. Mary Jane was still as she let Igneel put the dress on her, raising her arms a bit. Once that was finished, Igneel gathered the straps of the halter top and brought it up. He was careful to touch only what was necessary and his fingers skimmed Mary Jane's neck as he clasped the necklace of the halter dress. "There," he told her. "I had her make shoes, cuffs, and a crown for you too. I'll put them on you."

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Igneel was careful in scooping up Mary Jane into his arms. He carried her to her bed. He looked down.

Mary Jane refused to look at him.

Igneel set Mary Jane on the side of her bed with her legs off it. He went to retrieve the bag and took out the shoes. They were gladiator sandals that laced up the leg. He began his job slipping the shoes on and lacing them up.

Mary Jane's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry."

Igneel finished one leg and worked on the other. "Don't be," he told her.

"No. Really, I am."

Igneel looked up, but Mary Jane was staring down at her lap.

"I wasn't yelling at you," Mary Jane assured him. "At least, not all the time."

"Who were you yelling at?" Igneel wondered.

Mary Jane picked up her head to look off somewhere else. Her eyes were distance. Her mind was somewhere else.

Igneel understood—as best he could, anyways—and he went back to finishing Mary Jane's shoes. Once he was finished, he reached into the bag for the golden cuffs. He took her wrists and slipped them on, then went back for the crown. He stood up to place the crown on Mary Jane's head. When he was done positioning it, he smiled. "Now, you're a goddess."

Mary Jane faintly snorted. "More like your dress-up doll," she muttered. "Satisfied?"

"Very," Igneel agreed. "You look really pretty, MJ."

"Bullshit. I feel like that terrifying clown from _Thing_ ," Mary Jane muttered.

"Nah. You're more pretty than terrifying tonight," Igneel promised. He offered a hand to her. "Now, come on. Let's party."

Mary Jane eyed his hand warily. "I'm not going to have to dance, _right_?" she wanted to make sure.

Igneel shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't make a goddess dance," he promised. " _But_ …if the goddess _wanted_ to dance—"

"Not on your life," Mary Jane put down, taking his hand.

Igneel pouted. " _Fine_ ," he groaned. "We can just eat and hangout."

"I could eat," Mary Jane agreed as she pulled herself up. She brushed past him. "But, don't expect me to stay with you."

Igneel followed Mary Jane out with a whine and down the hall. "Aw, come on, MJ! I could be awesome company!"

"So are leeches, but you don't see me wanting one clinging to me. And, by the way, you owe me a new door, moron."

"But, MJ—!"

" _You want to piss me off?"_

The front door opened.

"N-N-No, ma'am!"

And the door closed.

And something was left in Mary Jane's room. There was a ring hidden on her dresser. It was not the same ring as Igneel's, but it was similar, with aquamarine gemstones intermingling with silver.

* * *

 _shinamon sutikku wa mahou no sutekki_

 _hitofuri suru dakede shiroppu ga fueru_

 _nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

 _tengai ni mamorarete_

 _nemuri ni ochiru_

•

 _gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

 _mekakushi o hazushicha omoshirokunai desho_

 _ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

 _sono mi o ima sugu ni_

 _yudanenasai saa_

* * *

Cane came out of the antique store with the item in question given to him a specially-wrapped box. He smirked at it. "It took a lot of trouble to find you, but I did it," he said proudly.

A pair of saxophones ruined his moment.

Cane shuffled a hand to his pocket and took out his Compact. It was a few messages from Luna.

 **Beautiful**

(Hey, where are you?)

 **Beautiful**

(Make sure to bring your costume with you tonight. Don't you dare forget)

 **Beautiful**

(I swear if you ditched me for another girl, I'm never playing Double Cross with you again!)

Cane smiled. "Oh, Beautiful. You really know how to make a guy do whatever you want to keep you happy," he chuckled. He looked at the time on his phone.

 **9:54**

Cane cursed. "Shit. I'm going to be late and she's going to hate me. What am I saying? I am late and she probably will take away my food privileges," he muttered. "I didn't mean to take so long, but…" He looked at the box in his arm.

 _I had to run this errand for Master. She was right. No one else in the guild could've found this. Maybe my mom, but I'm more familiar with this part of this city._

 _CRANK._

Cane's eyes shifted when he saw two boys sneak into a gated alleyway using the secret passage they had set up.

 _And, I know all about what goes on in this part of this city too. Better start heading back now before things get freaky._

Cane put his Compact back into his pocket. He twirled his hand as it came to his face and sunglasses appeared. He put them on, kept his head down low, and began to walk. This part of the city he was in was not exactly the nicest or the cleanest. Houses were shoulder-to-shoulder, some with many locks and gates and bars, others with boarded windows and doors. The nightlife in this part of the city was shadier than others. The bars and clubs were full of scandalous women looking for a good time for not only their bodies but for their bank account and dishonest men who did not care how they got their women—they just got them, no questions asked. Sirens went off as another patrol of officer-guards tried to catch thieves who busted a window of a jewelry store and took all the diamonds they could carry. Booters was full this time of night. The theme of tonight was Halloween, so the female waitresses were showing all sorts of cleavage, leg, back, and ass as they served their clientele.

 _Places like this aren't exactly the guild's scene. Unlike them, I'm used to places like this. Keep your head down, keep your eyes open, and keep your ears alert. That's the only way to survive here._

"Hey… I know you…"

Cane stopped.

Behind him were three men and one woman. They were all teenagers, but older than Cane. The leader was taller than him and wore a leather jacket like his friends did. He had a scar over one eye and a vape in one hand. The one woman—she had ponytails with ends dipped in red and blue respectively—was obsessed with making out with one of the boys who donned a leather jacket and glasses. The other boy stood behind the leader and looked more dangerous than the rest.

"You. Turn around," the leader commanded.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," was all Cane said.

The leader smirked. "What? Think your pretty face is too good to be seen? You a fag or somethin'?" He put the vape to his lips.

"I don't appreciate that word," Cane murmured. "So, if you could not use it, that'd be great."

The leader puffed out a cloud of air. "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Would you like me to say 'knob jockey' instead?" he chuckled darkly.

Cane's hands clenched into fists. "I might not be gay, but I have friends who are and I know they deserve more respect than whatever the Hell you're giving them. I'm going to warn you once: knock it off and leave me the Hell alone."

The second-in-command growled, wanting to be let off his leash.

The leader raised a hand. "Cool it, Kamui. I got this." He reached into his jacket. "So, we've got ourselves a little rainbow supporter, huh? You just think you're so big and bad, don't you, _Magus_?"

Cane said nothing.

The leader stepped forward. "Yeah. I know you're one of them _Magi_." He spat onto the sidewalk as he took out something. It seemed to be a switchblade but carried them symbol of a caduceus with twin snakes wrapped around it. He put away his vape to tap his right eye. "Got me a little surgery that detects when assholes like you show up on Siam turf. And, let me tell you, it's not appreciated."

"I didn't come here to fight," Cane started.

"I'm glad you didn't or else I'd have to beat your ass," the leader cut in. "But, since you decided to play the game of 'Talk Back', you ain't got no choice but to fight."

"Let me go now while you have the chance," Cane warned. "I won't hold back against a civ like you, but I don't want to fight you when you're defenseless."

"'Defenseless'?" The leader grew angered at that. "Okay. Now, you really pissed me off!" He threw himself at Cane with his switchblade and was about to pierce his arm—

He stopped.

He could not move.

He was frozen in mid-air.

"What's…happening…to me?" the leader choked.

"That would be the work of my Time Card," Cane spoke. "Whatever comes over it is frozen in time. Maybe not your mouth, but at least your body."

The boy making out with his girlfriend pulled away to look at the scene. His eyes widened. "Oh, shit," he cursed.

The girl lazily looked at her lover. "What is it, babe?"

"I know that guy," he told her. "That isn't just some Magus."

Cane smirked.

"That guy…"

Cane turned around and his Fairy Tail necklace broke free from hiding in his shirt.

"…he's from Fairy Tail…"

Cane raised up his hand and flexed it. Cards appeared in-between his fingers as he looked at the leader. "Now… Am I free to go, _asshole_?"

"He's known as 'Gambit'," the boy whispered. "He's the Dealer of Fairy Tail."

The leader glared at Cane. "It's Magi like you who put people like us in the slums," he growled as best he could. "You're the reason I'm stuck here!"

"No, assface, you're the reason _you're_ stuck here," Cane countered. "You are weak-minded and weak-hearted. If you keep going like this, your life will never get better and you will never see a better future. Instead, you will be stuck in the slums with your little gang and your third-grade education." He flicked his hand and his card disappeared. He snapped his finger.

The card underneath the leader zoomed back into Cane's palm and left the leader to drop to the ground.

Cane tucked away his Time Card. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date and she'll kill me if I'm not there."

A smirk. A raised of hand. "Oh, we're far from done with you, _Magi_."

 _SNAP_.

Cane did not have to look at his surroundings to see he was surrounded. The Siam Gang looked like nasty fellows and ladies, all with knifes and pipes and even guns if they felt like it. They bore the jacket with the marking of the caduceus and twin snakes wrapping around it. Each looked angered, angered that their leader was hurt. And the source of their anger was Cane.

"I thought you were going to bring your guard dogs in," Cane mused. "Did the little leader know he couldn't beat me alone? Nice show of arms, by the way."

The leader scrambled to his feet. "You ain't leavin' my turf alive, _Magi_."

Cane took the box from under his arm in either hand. He brought his hands together and the box disappeared. "Sorry, beautiful, but I've got some things to handle here first." He flexed his hands and cards were in his fingers and at the ready. "But, I promise you…"—his Magic Circle blossomed beneath him. His eyes flashed violet—"…this won't take long." And, with a growl, he threw his cards.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular and Operation: Black Tornado begin! To find out what happens next with the task force and with Fairy Tail, tune into the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears on a stage with the spotlight solely on her. She is wearing a witch's costume with her own Magic Wand. She waves her hand. "Hello, hello, everyone, and Happy Halloween! Today, I'm here to teach you a little bite about Hallow's Eve!" She waves her wand and a giant pumpkin appears. A screen is projected onto it and it counts down.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

The screen shows old footage of a village with their yearly harvest. They gathered together to display happiness of the end of summer and a successful harvest.

Chibi-Luna began to narrate: "On Earth Land tradition, there was once an ancient race known as the Podemelians. They lived on the continent now called Valchestria and they celebrated their New Year on November first."

The footage shows the Podemelians at night. They dance around a raging fire with the sacrifices of pig and chicken and cow meat. All throughout their homes are things like dream-catchers with words scratched in Podemelian on their rims.

"Podemelians believed on October thirty-first, the gateway between Earth Land, the Nether Realm, the Spirit Realm was opened, but only one way. Spirits of the living and the dead were allowed to cross over to Earth Land for mischief."

The footage, then, moves to one of the priests of the Podemelians. He prays in front of the great statues of the gods.

"Even so, Podemelian priests believed this night to be the most powerful night for them to connect to their gods and catch glimpses of the future. So, on this night, sacred bonfires were built with animal sacrifices and one item to stand for each household. People wore costumes made of animal skin, both natural creature and magical, and sung songs to their deities to grant them a glimpse into their fortunes."

The footage shows the sacred bonfires with stakes sitting in the middle of the fire. Each stake has sacrificial meats and crops. Circling the fires with jewels, stuffed animals, and even sandals and cloth. People dress as animals and are dancing around interpretively. They sing their songs to their gods and goddess and howl at the moon in hopes of reaching the ears of the deities.

"Once the celebration was over, everyone re-lit their hearth fires for the new day of the new year."

The footage slows down until the screen goes black.

Chibi-Luna smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, but to hear the rest of the story, you'll have to tune in to the next Fairy Adventure! Next time, is **HALLOW'S EVE PART TWO: TANGO CANTARELLA**! The opening song today was _Cendrillion_ by SignalP while the closing song was _trick or treat_ by OSTER project!" She waves you off. "Have a Happy Hallowwn! See you next time!"

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

1\. Stephan Sanders as Ghost

2\. Kyle McCarthy as Oswald Vanderbelt

3\. Michael Federico as Delgado Gonzalez

4\. Rachel Robinson as Riza Allesch

5\. Marieve Herrington as Asuna Freeman

6\. Troy Baker as Jackson Summers

7\. Kimberly Brooks as T'oree Den'vrz

8\. Nathan Fillion as Mustang Marvel


	21. Adventure 021

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure: Hallow's Eve_ , Magnolia was itchin' to celebrate the great holiday of Halloween with black and orange streamers, skeletons and ghouls, and everything in-between. Even Fairy Tail is bringing out all the stops with their own Hallow's Eve Spell-taculuar! But, it looks like Luna was a lot nervous for her tango performance with Cane. Meanwhile, Gajeel is called back to the field with Panther Lily and new recruit Gale to arrest serial killers Marco and Wolfgang, ex-Phantom Lord members with a knack for bloodlust and meet up with Gajeel and Panther Lily's task force: Gray Jaguar. On the next day, everyone is in the spirit of Halloween with costumes and candy galore! Well, everyone but the city of Mimosa and the Special Operations: Task Force. The task force begins their own mission while Justin starts his own: having his party guests trick-or-treat-or-drink with a hint of matchmaking. Luna preps herself for her performance, but without Gale's support, she's still a little lost. Gale finally gets the chance to speak to Luna before his job starts, but things don't go as planned and they both end up missing each other more and having nerves for their respective missions. Igneel brings over Mary Jane's costume, but witnesses one of her migraine seizures. Rather than leave, he stays besides Mary Jane and helps calms her, helping her into her goddess costume which is weird. I thought Mary Jane hated Halloween. Oh, well! But, oh, what's this? Looks like Cane got himself tangled up with the wrong crowd at the wrong time.

" _Sorry, beautiful, but I've got some things to handle here first. But, I promise you…_ **This** _…won't take long."_

I hope not, Cane, you've got a show to do! And, what's up with that ring on Mary Jane's nightstand?

* * *

Gale was doing his best to stay calm as he paced near Oswald. Oswald kept his eyes on all his screens at the same time. He watched the screens showing each and every street and alleyway. The people on the streets were gone, but heat signatures of the task force appeared.

Gajeel leapt from his place on one roof and to next. He perched himself on the ledge. His eyes narrowed. His glasses shimmered. His sight rid of the civilians to see a black void with orange lines outlining every building, street, and walkway. He scanned the streets for any sign of struggle. "Anything?" he asked into his earpiece.

"Nothing," Gonzalez called. He had hidden himself beneath a brown blanket to blend in with the brick of the bell tower. Roy had crouched low to the ground as well. Delgado had set up his sniper rifle and was scanning through the scope.

Asuna walked along civilians with a hat covering her head and a jacket covering her task force number. She looked around inconspicuously through her sunglasses. "Nothing here either," she reported.

Riza and Panther Lily had taken to the skies. Panther Lily circled around the northern half of the city. "Nothing."

Riza, on her hover-cycle, shook her head as nothing out of the ordinary stood out to her. "Nothing," she agreed.

Jackson took a puff from his cigarette from his vantage point atop a baker. "Great. So, we've all got nothing," he said flatly.

Something flashed on one of Oswald's screens and he straightened. "Caught something nearing Reflex. Captain, I'd say the mutt is about forty-three degrees off your right."

Gale peeked at the screens to see what Oswald meant. He saw a strange heat signature loping around in a drunken pattern. It seemed to be on the streets and knew it was not being followed. It only stumbled into the streets like it had not a care in the world.

" _Whoa_ ," Gale whispered. "Is that…?"

Oswald nodded. "That, kid, is our mutt number one."

" _Found him_ ," Gajeel said through the link.

°•°•°•°

In Gajeel's territory, he rolled onto another roof. He ran to its edge and jumped off. He touched his chest. Scale by scale, the cloaking device activate and made Gajeel blend in with his surroundings in mid-air. He landed atop a lamppost with little effort to balance himself. He scanned through the street. It was in a shopping district. Hundreds of men and women carried bags of clothes and books and accessories. Gajeel allowed his scanning sunglasses to scour the street.

He smirked. "There you are, _mutt_."

Through the sunglasses, he saw the stumbling heat signature. A data analysis was given to Gajeel. A profile was brought up as well as statistics on age, date of birth, affiliation, and even blood type.

"There you are…"—Gajeel's smirk turned crooked, cruel even—" _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga_

 _nigiri shime ta yaiba tsuki tate subete o ubaeto_

•

 _minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite_

 _itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu serafu_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

One screen of Oswald turned into a profiling screen for Wolfgang and Gale and Oswald ran through the date together. "His name is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart," Oswald listed. "His age is unknown, but birth is dated to around X-seven-sixty-one. He was previously known to be in the guild Phantom Lord, but, once it disbanded, he temporarily went off the grid."

File after file popped up on the screens and Gale began to make sense of it. Some were surveillance scanners. Others were from traffic cameras. Some were simple receipts in his name. But, they all connected to Wolfgang.

"Looks like Wolfgang was tracked in a number of countries and continents. He was in Ishgar, Alakitasia, Andusa, Valchestria—this guy has been everywhere and nowhere and somehow jumps from place to place within a matter of days," Oswald went on.

°•°•°•°

Gajeel jumped from the lamppost to another before jumping atop the building made for retail. He watched Wolfgang bumble down the street. He looked the part of a doctor. His black hair was slicked back and professional-looking. He had on his surgeon mask and his stethoscope around his neck. His lab coat was on and so were his gloves. He looked like a doctor about to go back to the hospital.

"Ice Dancer, close in. Twenty-three, thirty-six. Orion Major, go to Jennifer and load up with Rogue. The mutt is tougher than he looks. Silver Falcon, keep an eye for the raven," Gajeel commanded lowly. "Broken Hawk, on me. Keep watch with Firefox. Lily, close in on my signal on the corner of Burgundy and Fifth." And, he jumped to the next roof.

°•°•°•°

"Looks like the mutt isn't as bloody as we think in the illegal sense," Oswald reported. "He got his doctorate degree a little under twenty years ago and has been working as a doctor for third-world countries."

°•°•°•°

Delgado continued to scan the streets. "Any sign of the raven in those stats?"

" _Barely_ ," Oswald reported. " _The only photo I can locate was one taken at a bar. Wolfgang went in, and then, two hours later, Marco went into the same bar. I'm researching what I can find from their rendezvous, but it could take hours_."

°•°•°•°

Jackson took another puff of his cigarette and blew out a stream. He looked down at Walt and offered him the cigarette, to which Walt shook his noble head.

" _Check it later. Track the raven now_ ," Gajeel ordered.

" _Right_ ," Oswald agreed. " _Searching for matching images now and_ …"

°•°•°•°

Oswald's eyes narrowed. "I've found something."

" _Don't tell me the little birdie's only picture was him in Phantom Lord_ ," Gajeel prayed.

"Negative, captain," Oswald said. His eyes scanned the screens as pictures of Marco popped up as well as his track records, his files, and anything the world caught on him. "Marco looks like he's half-and-half. Apparently, Marco isn't even his real name, but all the images of his true name are blurred out. Grew up in Alakitasia."

" _Hard place to live in_ ," Riza commented. " _Only the strong survive in that land. They're strong believers in that."_

Jackson added, " _And vodka for breakfast, lunch, or dinner._ "

Oswald continued. "Anyways, Marco wasn't nearly as popular as Wolfgang. Was spotted at bars and clubs and maybe a conference or two with fellow poets, but—" His eyes narrowed. "I've found something a little more interesting. Looks like the guy has been hanging out at the Bent Broomstick."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the place where criminals fresh out of prison hangout?"

°•°•°•°

"Broken Hawk, you've been there on recon," Gajeel said, keeping an eye on Wolfgang. "Ever seen the raven?"

" _No_ ," Delgado negated. " _But, he could have hidden his identity at any time from me_."

" _For all we know, they could know who we are_ ," Asuna pointed out.

"Wolfgang ain't that bright to put names to faces," Gajeel remarked. "But, Marco? Definitely. He was always into the freaky shit that hid him from his enemies back in the day. I always thought he was weak physically, but could overpower me mentally." His sharpened when Wolfgang's pattern seem to match up with someone else. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. The good, witch doctor found his target."

" **Finally** ," Jackson grumbled. " _Who is it?_ "

"Lily," Gajeel grunted.

From Asuna's position, she did not falter. She continued her walk without a hitch. All she did was simply cross the street and onto the next sidewalk as planned. "How far?" she wondered.

Gajeel gauged it and allowed his scanner to decide the approximate. "Mutt is third of a click away from your position. Maintain speed. Orion Major and Rogue, track Lily. Silver Falcon, you are to keep watch on her. Firefox, Ice Dancer, and Broken Hawk, you are looking for the raven."

" _Yes, captain_ ," came a resounding agreement.

Gajeel nodded. "How are you doing, Black Salamander?"

A shaky breath. " _Fine, old—… I mean. Good, captain._ "

Gajeel smirked. "I can hear your fear from here, pipsqueak. Don't piss your pants."

Gale huffed. " _Asshole old man_ ," he muttered.

Gajeel chuckled. "Don't get all grouchy, pipsqueak. You're doing fine…for a rookie."

Silence on the link.

" _Oh, thank you, Black Steel_." The appreciation came out as smooth as silk and as sly as a fox. " _You flatter me too much_."

Gajeel stilled in his position as a cold look of fury overtook him. He spat the name as though it itself was poison. " _Marco_."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 021**

 _Hallow's Eve Part II:_

 _Tango Cantarella_

ハロウィンのイブが続く！ミモザの戦いと舞台恐怖の戦い！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A growing smirk. " _You remember me, Black Steel_?" A chuckle that rumbled like thunder. " _I thought the secret, fifth element of the element four would've forgotten someone as insignificant as me._ "

Gajeel threw himself off one roof and onto the next. He searched the city with his scanner for another heat signature identified as the enemy. "Oh, how could I forget the faces and the scents of you slimy, backwater bastards," he snarled. "Especially the squad I remember Jose praising more so than the Element Four." His eyes sharpened when he found a small heat signature atop of a building. "He called you the 'Death-Gun Squad'. I couldn't get the name out of my head even if I tried."

°•°•°•°

Marco looked down at the city below. He looked at the drifting people, innocent and guilty all at the same time. He watched as they continued with their meaningless lives. He watched bags of meat and water and carbon dioxide and blood walk freely as though the world belonged to them. "Jose _loved_ giving out titles," Marco remembered. It was not a fond memory. "'Death-Gun' was one of my favorites. We did what you spineless, meat bag, humans couldn't do."

" _You talk like you ain't human."_

Marco chuckled. "'The greatness of humanity is not being human, but in being humane' _, Black Steel_. For that, I don't consider myself 'human'. In fact,"—a glean hit his eye—"I never did." He blurted out a caw that mimicked a raven's cry.

°•°•°•°

Wolfgang stilled as he heard the raven's cry over the noise of the city. He listened. He heard.

He smiled.

His eyes gleamed.

And, he broke into a sprint.

°•°•°•°

Gajeel could hear Oswald's thundering voice couched in static, " _Lily, he's closing in on you. May-day. May-day. Run to Lullaby. You will pass Carmen and trigger it. Orion Major, you are closest to a motorcycle. Haul it to Jennifer with Rogue. Silver Falcon, on my mark, close in on Lily."_

Gajeel glared up at the Mikage Tower. "You _bastard_ ," he spat. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're in _my_ territory now. I will find you, _asshole_. I'll kill you."

" _Don't get upset with me, Black Steel. Get upset for who set you up."_

Gajeel's eyes hardened. "The Hell do you—?"

" _We're done here_."

The link was cut off for urgent shouting to come through it. "— _ptain! Captain, are you there? Respond_!"

Gajeel growled. He threw himself off one building and onto the next, making a dash for Mikage Tower. "I'm here, Saturn. Found the raven and I'm in pursuit."

" _Okay. Ice Dancer, Broken Hawk, Firefox, aid the captain. Lily, you triggered Carmen. Get on the nearest bike and gun it to Lullaby,_ " Oswald ordered.

" _On it_ ," Asuna called back.

" _Captain, be careful_ ," Oswald warned. " _The records on the raven aren't much, but they're enough to tell me he's more dangerous than we could ever wish_."

Gajeel forced his hands to turn into steel claws as he leapt into the air. His steel claws pierced the brick, making him slow in his descent. He climbed the brick like the wild dragon he was. When he got to the top, he grabbed the edge of the roof and threw himself onto it. He snarled out a cold, foggy breath. "Trust me. I won't make the mistake of going easy on him."

°•°•°•°

Gale glanced at Oswald. A bit of trepidation and a lot of steeled emotion. "What do we do now?"

" _Now_ , _I_ make sure everyone follows the plan and our team lives through this," Oswald said, blunt. " _You_ , on the other hand, make sure I'm not killed."

Gale nodded and walked away from Oswald. He had to pace. He had to think. He had to calm down his heart rate. Never had he face something like this before. He closed his eyes.

 _Think of Blondie. She's my resolve._

He could see her smile and her melting brown eyes.

Gale felt himself calm at remembering him. He swallowed his nerves.

 _Oh_ , **principessa** … _You don't how much you calm me._

Something disrupted Gale's thoughts. Something dark and ominous. Something ugly. Something…coy.

And, it came over Gale's earpiece.

" _She keeps me calm too_ ," came a grotesque whisper.

Gale hardened. "Who the Hell are you?" he whispered harshly.

Another odd laugh. " _Tell me, little dragon… Did you know your princess looks extremely_ **ravishing** _tonight?"_

Gale felt his body tense. "What did you say?" His voice was growing into a dangerous snarl. A warning.

A deep inhale and a long sigh. "She's so beautiful," came a moan. "Almost like a goddess herself. A goddess I really want to—" He paused. Then, he chuckled. "Well… You would already know my thoughts, wouldn't you?"

Gale accidentally growled. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

" _Relax, little dragon_ , **relax**. _I'm merely someone who wants to see you_ ," came a soothe. " _I mean…you wouldn't want me to visit your little princess, would you?"_

Gale began to walk away from Oswald. There was no decision to make in his mind. He knew what to do. "Where?"

" _Good boy_ ," came a chuckle. " _Go to the bathroom_."

"What?" Gale could not help but question.

" _Do it."_

Gale ground his teeth. "Saturn, I'm taking a piss," he muttered, heading to the bathroom. He did not care for Oswald's approval as he slid open the bathroom door. His eyes widened. The bathroom was no longer to be seen. All that was seen was a swirling vortex of darkness.

 _What the Hell is this?_

" _Come in, come in. Don't be shy, little dragon_ ," came a cackle.

Gale gave a short growl. Then, he stepped into the vortex of darkness. The bathroom door shut behind him, making Gale tense. He looked around the new realm he landed himself in. All he could see was utter darkness. But, that was not it. He had walked into a land of mirrors. Tall, short, small, large—it did not matter. The mirrors were everywhere. They did not drift. They had only one place to stay. And forever they would stay.

Gale looked around in anger. "You caught me. Now, what do you want?"

The voice came over the earpiece. " _Walk, little dragon._ **Walk**."

Gale gave a short snarl, but ended walking into the realm of mirrors and darkness.

* * *

The Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular was officially in full swing as the clock came a little after ten. The servers—man, beast, and skeleton—had taken to officially serving alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks with the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular officially for Fairy Tail members and citizens 16 and up with a few exceptions. Most on the dance floor were those who came from the trick-or-treat competition and had felt the buzz of Halloween night. Others in the party were a bit older and took to the tables with drinks and food. All hands were on deck for bartending with Mira, Julia, Kinana, Orochi, and two other bartenders behind the counter. Orochi had changed into his bartending uniform, but supported the Halloween spirit with cat ears. Olivia watched him glare at her each opportunity he got from her seat at the bar. She had come as an iron knight, using her own metal to forge a scandalous costume. Kinana had gone with Mira's vampire idea and Julia had returned from her trip as the little mermaid.

Vinyl had dressed as the bride to the Skeleton King with stitches and a patchwork cocktail wedding dress covering her body. She had set up her own DJ equipment and was playing the disco-funk song _Halloween Night_. The bass drum kept the four-beat while the brass section added the groove and the bongos played in the background.

The entire dance floor lit up like a disco bar. Panels were each given individual colors, changing as the beat did. A man dressed up as a disco star was enjoying the beat with his girlfriend dressed, too, as a disco star.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _tobira aketara marude TAIMU MASHIIN!_

 _maki modosareta yume no DISUKOTIKKU_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Galileo finished his shot alongside Coeus. He was dressed as a daring hero in medieval Perench tales. A musketeer in his own right with a matching mask and rapier. "Ah! Good, old Dead Man's Kiss," he sighed, satisfied.

Coeus finished his shot, but did not say much. He merely looked around. An earpiece was in his ear with a tactical Lacrima radio hidden in his jacket. The man had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes, but looked like a wolf scoping for his prey.

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Coeus_

 _ **Age**_ _: 30_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Intelligence_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Chain Reaction_

 _ **Likes**_ _: conspiracies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: normality_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Coeus is a naturally wary man with a thousand conspiracy theories! Who's to know if any of them are true?_ ⌟

"Something doesn't feel right," Coeus muttered.

"You say that every day, C," Gajeel told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to dance. Come join when you get out of your latest theory." He moved past Coeus and sailed through the guild hall. He gave greetings to those he knew and winks to girls he did not know. He made it to the dance floor and instantly threw his mind into a place where nothing mattered. It was not long before he could feel bodies moving around him, dancing, grinding to the beat of the music.

A warm body pressed against Galileo.

His nose twitched.

 _I'd recognize that scent anywhere._

His hands went from the woman's shoulders and all the way down to her hips. He could feel the smooth movement of her rolling her body.

He heard a teasing voice. " _It's that Desiertan blood me in, I'm telling you! Makes me a better dance than you,_ **Iron Man**."

Galileo held her closer to his chest. She was dressed as a gypsy belly dancer. The light blue complimented her tan complexion with the veil around her mouth and nose bringing out her eyes. She moved like a seductress without much effort and Galileo was enrapt in her movement. He could feel his body mimicking hers, matching hers step for step.

Galileo smirked as his mouth went close to her ear and he nibbled at the lobe.

Her movement stuttered, but she kept going.

Galileo smirked a little. He planted a warm kiss right below her ear before murmuring, "You're right. Your dancing is better than mine, _Ya Hayati_."

Jades eyes opened and the dancer whirled to look behind her.

And, there was…no one.

"Paprika! Paprika!"

Rika turned to see Justin flinging himself at her. She laughed at his drunken and disheveled state. "Hey, Justin. You okay?"

Justin nodded with a lovely smile on his face. "Ace is so _yummy_ …!" he groaned. "How the Hell did I snag such a handsome piece of ass?"

Rika laughed. "How about we find him and ask him?"

Justin pouted. "Ace had to _leave_ ," he whined. "He had to catch a train to catch tonight, but he prom—" He burped. "He promised he'd call tomorrow…"

Rika laughed some more and slung Justin's arm over her. "Come on. Let's sit you down."

And, a pair of eyes watched as Rika led Justin off the dance floor.

A fanged smile.

 _I've missed you…Ya Hayati._

°•°•°•°

Nashi, Ellie, T'oree, Dazzler, Gary, Cade, Mustang, and Ghost had gotten a booth together. Dazzler and Mustang sat relatively close with Dazzler mesmerized by the polite cowboy as he spoke to her about his mother Nya. Cade had an arm around T'oree who did not seem to mind as she experimented with different drinks the waiter had laid out for her. Ghost was mooning over Lyra who was giggling away as she spoke to a silent Thirteen dressed as the Skeleton King (much to his reluctance). Ellie was at one end of the booth and was hitting it off with a sexy sailor who stared more into her eyes than her cleavage.

And, that left Nashi who was struggling to leave Gary's grip.

"I think I hate Halloween," Nashi muttered.

Gary merely laughed as he finished his Bubble-Bubble-Toil-and-Trouble drink. "You _love_ Halloween, Angel. I think Angel's just mad because I seduced her."

"You did not 'seduce' me," Nashi snapped. Her pink cheeks said otherwise. "You just…caught me off-guard. That's all."

Gary shook his head in amusement. "Angel just can't resist me."

"Screw off," Nashi muttered.

T'oree slammed down her last drink and swallowed it. "These Hallow's Eve drinks are _kahibulo_! Nothing as strong on Vanhalla, but still, they leave a good taste in my mouth."

Cade laughed. "Earth Land drinks are definitely the same as the ones on Earth," he said, picking up his glass with a glitter liquor in it. "Just not as flashy."

The sailor Ellie was talking to offered his hand. "Dance with me?" he pleaded.

Ellie thought about it with a flirty smirk. She took his hand. "How about one dance and see where it takes us?" she offered in a sultry tone. As she stood up, she told her group, "Guys, I'm going to dance."

As Ellie and her partner waltzed away, T'oree clapped her hands. "Lord Cadorius, we should participate in the Earth Land ritual of dance as well!"

Cade sweatdropped when he noticed most couples were grinding. "Tor, this isn't really 'dancing'. Maybe we should stay _he_ —!"

Cade was yanked out of his seat by T'oree's enthusiastic strength and dragged towards the dance floor.

"Come! We must mimic the humans to accustom ourselves to this realm, Lord Cadorius!" T'oree explained.

Cade blushed as anxiety got to him. "Wait! _T'oree_ …!"

Dazzler sighed as she watched her friends leave. She was already a bit tipsy, her head bobbing from left to right. "Maybe I should get out there and dance too," she mused. " _But_ …it's not like _I_ have a partner or anything," she added coyly.

Mustang gave his southern smile. "Perhaps I could be your dancin' partner until you find a man better than me at it, Miss Lafayette," he suggested.

Dazzler lit up at Mustang's suggestion. "Come on, cowboy! Let's get our grinding on!"

And, that left Nashi and Gary.

Gary turned to Nashi. "Ange—"

"No. I will not grind with you."

Gary pouted. "At least dance with me?"

Nashi shook her head. "In your dreams."

Gary whined. " _Angel_ …!" He kept prodding her. " _Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel, Ange_ —!"

Nashi gave a noise of frustration and got up. " _Ugh_! _Fine_!" she caved in. "But, keep your hands to yourself."

Gary eagerly got up and tugged Nashi to the dance floor. "Come on, Angel! Let's dance!"

Nashi allowed herself to be pulled into a mass of heat, sweat, liquor, and sex. Once you immersed yourself, you grew used to such a humid stench. Nashi and Gary did not flinch at the scent, though Nashi scrunched her nose. The two stopped at a substantial point on the dance floor and turned to each other. The changing lights illuminated themselves and their costumes.

A man dressed as the Devil came behind Nashi with a smirk. "I like your costume," he whispered in her ear.

Nashi whipped around with a growl on her lips. "Hands off—!" Her words were cut off when she was pushed behind Gary. She blinked away her confusion to see Gary giving a cool glare to the drunken Satan. "Gary…"

"Sorry, _Devil_ , but the Hood is with me," Gary said civilly.

The Devil shrugged and his eyes caught onto prey in the form of a sexy bunny.

"I had that handled, you know," Nashi grumbled.

Gary turned back to Nashi and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Angel. I just don't want to share you," he admitted. "It's _you_ I want to dance with. No one else."

Nashi looked away, cheeks warming up. "You're just saying that," she tried to explain.

"I mean it," Gary persisted. "I don't want to share this night with anyone else but you, Angel."

Nashi's eyes caught something and she grinned a little. "Oh, my God."

Gary looked in that direction. "What?" His eyes caught onto the sight and he could not hold back his amused smile. "I see."

The pair was staring at their group of friends who had all found themselves dancing together. Ellie and the sailor were both doing disco moves, though shared kisses in-between when they got close enough. Cade was a red-faced mess as he stared at T'oree who lost herself in the music of disco-funk. T'oree saw he had not moved and smiled prettily, taking his hands and putting them on her hips. Cade spluttered, but T'oree murmured something to him and he seemed a little less nervous than before. Dazzler was trying to get Mustang to grind, but seemed to play the part of a jealous and possessive girlfriend, clinging to Mustang when several other girls eyed him and some were bold enough to try and dance with him. Like the gentleman he was, Mustang spoke to them kindly, but with nothing outside of friendliness.

"Wonder where Justin went," Nashi murmured. "He's missing the fun."

"Probably having fun of his own somewhere," Gary predicted. "Hopefully, somewhat sober fun." He looked down at Nashi. "So, how about we have some fun of our own?"

Nashi glanced at Gary, but looked away quickly, cheeks burning. "Don't get any wrong ideas, okay? This doesn't mean I like you or love you. We're just…partners," she reminded.

Gary hummed. "I know, Angel."

Nashi cleared her throat to keep her composure. "So, um… Ho-How do you want this to go?"

Gary smiled. His hands drifted from Nashi's sides to her shoulders to her neck to her chin and tipped her head up.

Annoyed, but timid chocolate clashed with soft, but loving cerulean.

"I'll guide you," Gary promised, his low voice coming across the change in music.

Lights suddenly went out.

Screams and shouts of terror rang throughout the guild.

Then, came maniacal laughter.

 _POOF_.

Smoke and a mixture of green light came from the stage. A man appeared from the smoke. He was dressed for Mardi Gras as a voodoo master. He smirked at the crowd with his psychedelic-looking guitar and took the microphone.

" _I put a spell on you_ …" he told the crowd, " _And, now? You're_ **mine** …"

The entire hall shook with applause at the appearance of the first Anderson Brother. It was their famed song that had made every chart for Halloween song.

Gary looked down at Nashi. "Do you trust me?"

The Anderson Brother—Felix—continued with his tune. " _You can't_ **stop** _the things I do… I ain't lyin'_ …"

An eerie harpsichord joined him.

Nashi did not have to think about it. "Yes."

" _It's been four hundred years_ …!" Felix preached. " _Right down to the day! This bitch is back! And_ …"—he gave the audience the middle finger—" _there's some_ **Hell** _to pay_ …!"

The audience crowed and clapped at that.

"Then…"—Gary gathered his hands onto Nashi's cheeks and leaned closer—"please, _Angel_..."

" _I put a spell on you_ …!" Felix crooned, getting ready to strum his guitar. Four beats of a growing bass and brass. " _And now…you're…_ **mine** _!_ "

He hit his chord and the lights sparked on. The stage had been transformed to a witch's lair with fog coming off it and spiders a-dangling. The Anderson Brothers Grimoire and Sauron were on drums and bass guitar respectively while their keyboardist and other guitarist began to wail away. Each was dressed in their own voodoo costume that dazzled and scared crowds.

The entire guild hall screamed and shouted as everyone gathered onto the floor to hear the Anderson Brothers sing on of their hit songs.

Nashi looked at Gary and gave him a small nod that was so much more than that. " _Okay_ ," she whispered. One word that meant one thousand things.

Felix, as he strummed his guitar, said, "Hello, world! I'm Felix!" He winked down at a few fangirls. "What's _yours_?" he purred.

Gary's hands shifted to Nashi's shoulders and turned her around.

Felix led the band into the first verse of the rock song. " _I put a spell on you_ …!" he sang with his band singing back-up. " _And, now, you're gone…!_ "

" _Gone, gone, gone! So gone!_ " his brothers sang.

Nashi closed her eyes as Gary pressed against her. His nose trailed from her shoulder to her ear. "Dance with me, _little Hood_ ," he whispered.

Nashi allowed her hips to sway at first. Gary held her movement, but did not restrict her harshly. He allowed her to move as freely as she desired and he would follow. But, both knew the story of Little Red Riding Hood. No matter how much the Hood found herself in control of the situation, it was the big, bad wolf who was truly the master of the game.

" _My whammy fell on you_...!" Felix sang. " _And, it was strong!_ "

" _It was strong! It was strong! It was strong_ …!" Sauron and Grimoire sang back.

Gary helped free Nashi's body little-by-little. He nudged her movement to become looser and lucider. He rolled with her steps that he was truly coordinating. The wolf was dancing with the hood.

And, it was _wonderful_.

Felix sang, " _Your wretched, little lives...have all be cursed! Cause out of all the mages working…! I'm the_ **worst** _! I put a spell on you…! And, now…you're_ **mine** _!_ "

°•°•°•°

Elvin was working at the bar with the other bar tenders. He wore the bar tending uniform, but was forced to dress in as a fairy. He was given a charming set of little wings to strap onto his back and used Magic to make his ears appear pointed. As he sighed, pouring beer into a glass, he could not help but mutter. "Why did my mother have to be obsessed with fairies? Why not anything else?"

"Because than Aunt Ever wouldn't be who she is."

Elvin looked up to see Mary Jane sitting in front of him with an annoyed look. "Mary Jane," he breathed. He eyed her goddess costume. "What are you…?"

Mary Jane raised a hand for silence. " _Don't_ – _even_ – _ask_ ," she growled.

Elvin decided not to push his luck. "Where's Igneel?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "How should I know? Do I look like his keeper?"

Elvin gave the drink to the customer before turning his attention back to Mary Jane. "No, but I know him. He wouldn't let you out of his sights for a second if he could help it," he reminded.

"Well, he did and I'm leaping for joy that the idiot got distracted," Mary Jane said dismissively.

Elvin narrowed his eyes.

' _Idiot'?_

" _But_ , I did see the cute Dragneel before coming here. Actually, _she's_ the reason I'm over here," Mary Jane went on to say. She brought up a water bottle. Not just any water bottle—a Poko water bottle with Luna's initials on it. "She's freaking out a bit. Panic, anxiety, shaky hands—all the symptoms of stage fright." She slid the water bottle over to Elvin. "Little, miss fashionista wants the cute Dragneel to have some relaxing tea. To compromise, the cute Dragneel wants this put in it. Says her mom makes it to help her relax when she's under stress or something?"

Elvin understood at once. "Oh, yeah! Aunt Lucy usually puts in a special liquid honey one of her spirits got for her. It makes tea stronger and relaxes the body quicker." He took the water bottle into his hands. "I'll get on it right away. Tell Luna and Ena not to worry!" And, he dashed off.

A smirk. "Well, that was easy." A hand twirled and a goblet themed to Lord Death with a haunted skull was on it. In it was a bubbling black liquid that did not look like the average drink. The goblet was raised to sly lips. "It's just business, little human. Nothing but business."

°•°•°•°

Silver looked at the dance party from his vantage point at a table. "I just know my beloved Paige is in there somewhere," he said dreamily. "She always loves playing Hide-and-Seek with me." He stood up bravely. "Don't worry, my beloved Paige! Your prince is here to rescue—!" The rest of his words were choked out of him when someone yanked him by the back of his costume and dragged him into a bathroom. He was slammed against a wall. He grunted, but could breathe normally again, stroking his neck. "Oh… God… What was that?"

A _humph_. "Dropping your guard at any second can make you weaker than you already are, Fullbuster."

Silver looked up with a glare in his eyes. "You…" he growled.

Ena glared back at him. " _Yes_. _Me_ ," she confirmed. "If you are quite done with your theatrics, we can get to the point of our discussion."

"There is no 'discussion'," Silver snapped. He straightened up. "Not with a witch like you."

"There is when it comes to a person we both love," Ena snapped back. " _Luna_."

Silver hesitated. Then, a wary look came about his person. "What about her? Did something happen to her?"

Ena shook her head. "No, but…" She looked away. "It's about Cane, actually."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What about him? Hey, shouldn't you be going through his costume with him right now? And, checking the costume of the backup dancers—?"

"Be _quiet_ , little prince," Ena snapped at him. " _This_ is _important_!"

"Then, _enlighten_ me, little wench," Silver grunted. His patience was thinning. "What's wrong with Cane?"

Ena sighed. She brought out her Compact and opened it, tapping away. "Read the article." She handed her Compact to Silver.

Silver snatched it, still wary, before looking down at the contents.

His eyes widened.

" _Crap_ ," Silver whispered. " _No_ … But, _how_ …?"

"From what it looks like, complete surprise," Ena answered. "But, I think we're smart enough to know that wasn't the total case."

Silver handed Ena her Compact. "What do we do?" His eyes widened further. "What do we tell Luna?"

Ena opened her mouth. "I—"

A marimba stopped her words. Two sets of them.

Silver took out his Compact in confusion as well and both Mages looked to see a message from Luna addressed to them in their group chat. It was an emoji.

 _(💫_ _)_

Ena and Silver jerked their heads up, worried dark chocolate meeting worried cerulean. "We need to go," they said in unison. And, they rushed out of the bathroom.

°•°•°•°

Luna was still backstage and was nearing tears as she kept hearing ringing from her Compact call. "Come on, Cane, where are you?"

The ringing ended to hear a voicemail.

" _Cane, here!_ _Y_ —!"

Luna groaned and hung up the Compact as Ena and Silver burst into the room.

"We got your message!" Silver gushed. "What's wrong?"

Luna called Cane again. "Have you seen Cane? He wasn't at the dress rehearsal and we've got less than an hour and a half until the performance!"

Ena and Silver exchanged glances—uneasy ones.

Luna ended the call in a huff and glared at the two of them. "What's going on?" she demanded to know.

Ena tried to break the news. "Look, L—"

"Luna!"

Luna looked to see Elvin coming in the room with a cup and saucer in his hands. He shouldered past Ena and Silver to give the tea to her.

"Here. Sorry it took so long," Elvin apologized.

Luna took the tea in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's tea to help calm the nerves." Though, Elvin looked confused as well. "You gave Mary Jane your water bottle with the honey and she told me you wanted me to make you some tea."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't think I—"

"Lu!"

Luna groaned as Luke came barging into the room as none of than a ninja. "Oh, God, _now_ what?" she bellyached.

Luke caught his breath. "Oh, thank God, you're safe!" he breathed.

Now, Luna was more confused than ever. "What? Wait, 'safe'? What do you me—?"

Lucy popped her head in the room. "Lu, come on. The stage crew wants to make sure everything is in place and wants you to be there."

Luna sighed. "Yeah. Coming." She set down the tea and ran out of the room with Lucy.

Luke looked at Silver, Ena, and Elvin. "Wait, so… She wasn't…?"

Silver shook his head. "Uh-uh. It was just him," he assured.

"'Just' who?" Elvin wondered. "What's going on here?"

Ena sighed. "It's Cane…"

°•°•°•°

Luna nodded to the stage manager with a warm smile. "Thank you so much," she appreciated. "Everything looks amazing. I trust you and the crew wholeheartedly."

The stage manager nodded back and began to talk into her headset.

Luna walked away to look down at her Compact. The time was **10:31**. Her eyes flickered into worry.

 _Cane…_

°•°•°•°

 _KA-KLACK. KA-KLACK._

The air was sterile.

 _KA-KLACK. KA-KLACK._

Wheels frantically rolled as a team marched beside the gurney. Their faces did not show panic.

 _KA-KLACK. KA-KLACK._

Flashing lights. Always flashing lights.

"I need…V…stat…!"

Labored breaths.

Cracked eyes.

A warm hand raking through hair. "It's going to be okay," came a sweet whisper.

°•°•°•°

 _Gale…_

* * *

A realm of mirrors and shadows surrounded him. He was in a field where no earth could comfort him, only gemstones. He was alone. He was utterly, utterly alone.

* * *

Luna closed her eyes as she could not help but whisper, "Where are you?"

* * *

Gale kept walking in the realm of darkness and mirrors. Distrust was clear in his eyes and anyone could see how tense he was. He was in a place where he was at a disadvantage. He was easily more alert than ever before. His eyes flicked over to each mirror. It was eerie having them there. It was like they were watching his every move. It was like they were judging him.

Gale finally stopped when he had enough. Enough of the darkness. Enough of the silence. "Come out and face me!" he shouted. His voice left an echo. "I know you're here! Why did you want me?"

Silence.

"I just wanted to see an old friend," came a sly chuckle.

Gale looked down to see his own shadow detaching from him. He watched as it came to reality and formed a shadow copy of Gale. Shadow-Gale smirked at the true Gale. "It's been a while, little dragon. I've missed you."

"Who the Hell are you?" Gale pressed.

"I'm you," Shadow-Gale said, "and, you're me. We are one."

Gale snarled. "'We' aren't _anything_ ," he snapped. "I'm going to ask you again: just _who_ – the _Hell_ – _are_ you?"

Shadow-Gale turned his head. "Why don't you catch me and find out?" With a laugh, he disappeared into the realm of darkness.

And, with a growl, Gale took the bait and followed.

* * *

The Anderson Brothers finished their next song with a stinger and had the crowd going wild. Felix panted with sweat clinging to his forehead, but by the proud gleam in this eye, he was happy.

"Thank you, Magnolia!" Felix shouted. "And, Happy Halloween!" He threw down powder and burst of light and fog covered the stage. The audience shut their eyes. But, when they opened them back up, the entire stage had been cleared save for Erza Fernandes. She stood on the stage dressed as Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Good evening, creatures of the night!" Erza boomed. She smiled. "Are you having a horrible time?"

Everyone shouted and roared their happy agreement.

Erza nodded, satisfied. " _Excellent_. Then, let us kick this Spell-tacular into high gear!" She lifted her staff and the green jewel that staff clutched swirled with mystical forces. As she chanted her spell, fog intertwined with green light fell off the stage and onto the dance floor.

Erza chanted: "Listen well, all of you! _On this spooky night of horrors and thrill! May the darkness commence on the Fairy Queen's will! Now go with this curse and serve me well! Bring us song and cast my spell!_ " She gave a witch's cackle as she held up her staff and a burst of emerald and gold Magic consumed her. In her place was a band and a singer dressed as the God of War.

As the music began once more, everyone began to move and groove to it without hesitation.

Erza appeared backstage where Ena waited for her. She let out a long exhale. "Never thought of being an evil fairy for Halloween."

Ena smiled. "Well, you look _beautiful_ , Mom," she complimented.

Erza hugged her daughter. " _Only_ because _you_ made this and practically the whole _guild's_ costumes." She gave Ena a kiss on the head. "I'm _very_ proud of you," she murmured. "And, your father would be proud too."

Ena looked up at Erza with shining eyes. "Really? He would be?"

"Are you happy making clothes and costumes?"

Ena nodded.

Erza softened. "Then, he would be very proud as long as you're doing what you love."

A snort. "Why talk about him, Mother?"

Erza and Ena looked to see Mystogan approaching them with two bottles of water. He was dressed as none other than a mobster.

Ena brightened. "Hi, Misty! Is your costume working for you?"

Mystogan handed Ena one bottle of water and smiled. "It's great, sis. You did wonderfully like always," he promised. He handed the other bottle of water to Erza.

Erza took it gratefully. "Don't you think your father would be proud of her, Mystogan?"

Mystogan sighed. "Mother, you know I hate it when you mention him."

Erza shot Mystogan a stern look. "He isn't a bad man, Mystogan," she tried to get him to realize. "He is a great man."

"If he's so 'great', why didn't he stick around?" Mystogan asked coolly. "Some 'man' he was to abandon his own _family_."

Erza glanced down at Ena who had taken to looking at the floor, uncomfortable and uneasy. Erza sighed as the fight left her. "Let's not fight about that," she decided. "We should be celebrating. This Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular turned out fantastic. Ena's costumes are radiant." She gave Mystogan a pleading look. "Let us celebrate that."

Mystogan saw Ena staring at the floor and sighed. He got to her level and put an apologetic hand on her head. "Mother is right," he agreed. "Ena, you outdid yourself this year."

Ena looked up at Mystogan tentatively. "You think so?"

Mystogan nodded and offered her a fond smile. " _Absolutely_."

Ena seemed to brighten. " _Good_ because I have a whole new set of ideas for _next_ Halloween!" She gasped. "I need to go draw them!" And, she scampered away.

As Mystogan stood up, he laughed. "She certainly got her love of fashion from you."

"She did," Erza agreed. She looked at her son. "Mystogan… About your father…"

"Save it, Mother." Mystogan's words were soft, not harsh. "I'd rather never hear about Jellal ever again. He isn't my father. He's just half my genetics and that's all."

Erza reached out to him. "Mystogan—"

Mystogan was walking away. "I'm going to go make sure Aine is doing all right."

Erza watched her son walk away with a broken look on her face.

 _Oberon… One day, I hope you'll be ready to hear the full story._

°•°•°•°

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Luna flattened her hair and cleared her throat. "Come in," she said, though her voice was a bit shaky.

Natsu opened the door and poked his head in. "Hey, baby girl. Just wanted to see—" His eyes widened. " _Whoa-ho-ho_!"

Luna turned around. "What is it, Papa?"

Natsu slipped into the room and closed the door, hiding something behind him. "Nothing, baby girl, it's just that…" His lips curled into a fanged smile. "Just, _wow_ … You look just like your mom…"

Luna tilted her head and laughed a little. "Well, _duh_. She _is_ half of me," she reminded in a tease.

Natsu shook his head. "I know, I know, but…" He laughed to himself. "Never mind. You look _beautiful_ , baby girl."

Luna looked at herself, inspecting for something wrong. The costume Ena had made for her was nothing shy of magnificent. It was made of virgin white with fabric that sparkled on its own, needing no help from glitter by from Magic. The dress had a corset back that exposed Luna's upper back and shoulders, but it went for the innocent maiden look. A bow tied the bottom of the corset with silk coming off the dress and two, long curls. The skirt of the dress flare to above Luna's mid-thigh and that was okay. The front of her dress had no straps to hold it on, but clung to Luna's bust as support. Gold wings outlined the top of Luna's bust like the wings of a dove. The center of it had a golden symbol on it in Ancient Language. Her blonde hair had been put into a length low ponytail with pink Magnolia's integrated into it. Thigh-high stockings had been given to Luna, their tops outlined in gold and the rest of the material in mainly white with silver flecks. She would be dancing in dancing heels of white and gold.

Natsu pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you, baby girl," he told her.

Luna's smile grew wide. "Papa… You didn't have to—"

"Yeah, _but_ I wanted to," Natsu told her. "But, the real flower isn't in the bouquet."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she took the bouquet from her father. "What do you mean?"

Natsu gave a secretive smile as he held out his hands. A flame came to life in the palm of his hands. The flame twitched and morphed, stretching itself on one end and fattening itself on the other. Luna watched, enwrapped, as the flames themselves became a fiery flower.

" _Wow_ ," Luna breathed.

"I gave one to your mom when we were younger." Natsu recalled the memory fondly. "She was asked to come in for a live Lacrima-broadcast interview and she was nervous. I gave her a fire flower and, to this day, she still has it in her office. And, when Nashi first had to perform for her first time, I made her one too. I can feel it still in her room." He looked down at the fire flower. "I wanted to give this to you before you went on for Fantasia, but now is as good of a time as ever."

Luna was careful in taking the fire flower. She knew better than to expect the flames to burn her, so she did not flinch. Its flames were harmless and would not burn a thing. She gathered the fiery plant in one hand and watched as it flared a little in welcome. She smiled. "It feels just like you, Papa."

"It _is_ a part of me," Natsu told her. "It's part of my eternal flames. Even after I'm gone, the fire won't go out."

Luna sniffed and set down the bouquet of flowers before laying down the fire flower gently. She, then, ran back to her father and hugged him. "Thanks, Papa," she breathed.

Natsu gave her a forehead kiss and hugged her back. "No problem, baby girl," he murmured. "You're going to do awesome tonight because you're not just my kid. You have Lucy's blood in you too and she's pretty much the definition of 'amazing'." He pulled away to flick Luna's forehead playfully, grinning. "Even if you fall on your ass, we're still going to be supportive. You know that, right?"

Luna rubbed her forehead. "I know," she promised. "Thanks, Papa."

Natsu winked at Luna. "Anytime." He went to the door and opened it. "Now, get psyched, baby girl. We promise the second you're finished, we'll come back here to give you a huge hug."

Luna laughed. " _Okay_ , Papa, _bye_."

Natsu chuckled as he slipped out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

Luna's laughter shrunk into silence. Then, her smile turned into a frown. She went to her dressing room counter. Her eyes drifted to her Compact. She woke it with a mere touch.

The time read **10:57**.

No messages. No calls.

Nothing.

Luna took a deep shaky breath. Her hand went to her Compact and unlocked it. The number was on speed dial.

There was no ringing.

" _Hey. This is Gale. You know what to do. And, for the record, I probably won't listen to this anyways."_

Luna let out another shaky breath. "H-H-Hey, Gale. I, uh…" She gave another shaky breath. "So, um… Yeah, I'm about to go through one last equipment check. I'm—" She sniffed. "I'm pe-pe-performing soon, and I…" She nearly let out a cry. "I really hope you're here, Gale," she confessed. "I really need you, and I'm _sorry_ I'm being selfish and emotional. I'm blaming hormones because Nashi said I could." She shook her head at how whiny she sounded. "Anyways, I hope you come home safely and not hurt. That's all. My performance doesn't matter right now. You matter, so just…come home safely." She ended the call with a trembling finger.

 _DRIP._

 _DROP._

A tear flaked her cheek and she was quick to wipe it away.

"Come on, Lu, pull yourself together," Luna whispered harshly. "You aren't weak. You have to brave. You aren't weak."

 _DRIP._

Another tear fell from her eye.

 _DROP_.

Luna furiously rubbed away the tear. "Stop crying. I can't cry right now," she told herself sternly. "I'm stronger than this. I've faced a demon. I've—…" Another tear streaked her cheek. "I can't do this," she wheezed.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Lu?" It was Igneel's inquisitive voice. "Hey, Lu, can I come in?"

Luna sniffled. "Um, give me a second," she pleaded. She cursed her voice wavering.

Silence.

"I smell your tears, Lu," Igneel murmured. "Please, let me in."

Luna tried to rub them away. "J-J-Just… Give me a minute, Iggy, _please_."

Igneel sighed. "Lu—"

"Oh, this is freaking ridiculous," came a grumble. "I'm coming in."

Luna wiped away the last of her tears as Mary Jane stormed into the room like the angry goddess she was in her ensemble. If Luna was not so upset, she would have been stunned at Mary Jane's choice in Halloween costume. Igneel tried to follow her, but she slammed the door on him before he had the chance.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

"MJ!" Igneel said warningly.

Mary Jane kept her hand on the doorknob and allowed her hand to glow. Once it stopped, she released it and looked at Luna. Her eyes softened when she saw Luna's sad expression. "Don't worry. I put on the Sound-Proofing Charm. And, the door is sealed until I give the 'okay', so we're safe."

Luna sniffled as she sank to the ground. "Thanks, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane was on her knees and next to Luna in a heartbeat. "Need a tissue?" she offered.

Luna shook her head. "No, I'll be okay," she promised. She, now, had the time to look at Mary Jane's costume. "What are you—?"

"Long story short: your brother tried being nice and made your fashion friend turn me into the goddess I apparently am," Mary Jane summarized, rolling her eyes. "I know, I _know_. I look—"

"Beautiful." Luna meant it. "You look _really_ beautiful."

Mary Jane could afford to smile. "You say it like you mean it, so thanks for the compliment," she appreciated. "Now, mind telling me why you're crying? I mean, we all need a good cry in life, so I'm not judging you."

Luna sniffled again and gave a gasping hiccup. "It's nothing," she dismissed. "I'm just being stupid."

Mary Jane snorted. "No. 'Stupid' is your brother when he thinks it's a good idea to piss me off. _You_ , cute Dragneel, are _not_ stupid." Her eyes went to the Compact on the floor and softened. "Is it your stalker?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "My what?"

"Are you crying over Gale?" Mary Jane reiterated.

Luna looked down at her lap. "I'm not… I'm not _mad_ at him," she tried to explain. "He's working and he should be focusing…" She bit her lip. "But, I…" Her next words sounded to deplorable to say them.

Mary Jane understood. " _But_ , you just want him to call you back, tell you he's on his way home, and then, afterwards, you two will passionately kiss like it was meant to be?"

Luna gave a crying laugh. "Something like that. Without the kissing part."

Mary Jane hummed her laughter. "He'll come home," she promised soothingly. "If there's anything I know about the Black Dragon, it's this: he has anger issues; never ask what's in his drink; and he is insanely crazy about keeping his word to _you_ and you _alone_."

Luna did not believe that. "But… We're just _friends_ ," she reminded. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyways. He's busy right now. He needs to focus on his job. I need to focus on my performance."

"Luna," Mary Jane sighed, "you don't realize how much he cares about keeping his promises to you. He'll be home in time."

Luna glanced at her phone. The time changed from **10:59** to **11:00**. Her heart sunk, but she kept her head up. She stood up. "He needs to focus on his job just like I need to focus on mine," she explained to Mary Jane. "I should go warm up and make sure Cane is okay. He hasn't been responding to my calls or texts." She went to the door.

"You call Redfox your 'dragon', right? And, in this fairy tale, you're the princess?"

Luna froze.

Mary Jane stood up as well, eyes piercing Luna's form. "If there's one thing I know about dragons and princesses, it's that one can't be without the other. Dragons are crafty and sneaky, but when they promise something, they mean it. Don't turn your back on that."

"I'm not." Luna meant that. "But, that doesn't mean I have to cry. You said it yourself, Mary Jane. 'There's a time to be brave'. Remember?" She put her hand on the doorknob. "This is my time to be brave."

Mary Jane closed her eyes and let out a deep exhale. "The charm has been lifted and so has the seal," was all she could say.

Luna opened the door and left the room without another word.

Igneel stepped inside, though his eyes trailed after Luna. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Mary Jane dismissed. "Just some girl talk over boys."

Igneel made a face. "Lu isn't ready for boys yet," he argued.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and pushed past Igneel. "Oh, grow up, moron. She's thirteen. It's not like she's thinking about getting a boyfriend or running away to get married," she said as though obvious. "We're too young for that."

 _But… Not too young for innocent, little crushes, huh?_

She closed her eyes.

 _Redfox_ …

* * *

 _CRASH_.

Gale smashed another mirror with a fist full of earth.

* * *

 _Please… Get back to your princess safely…_

* * *

The mirror shattered into nothing more than pieces.

Laughter rung in the air and all-around Gale, making her snarl. "You didn't think it'd be so easy for me. Wow. You really are pathetic."

Gale saw something flicker in a shadow beside him and growled. " _Shut up_!" He smashed the mirror and watched, panting, as it fell to pieces.

Shadow-Gale appeared in a mirror farther away. "Over here," he taunted.

Gale threw out a hand. " _Terra Disk_!" he chanted. A disk of ebony Magic hit the mirror and shattered it.

Shadow-Gale appeared in another mirror. "Now, I'm here!" he sang-sung.

Gale took off in a sprint to catch up to Shadow Gale, but each time he smashed a mirror, Shadow Gale appeared on another one, taunting him, mocking him.

"I'm here!"

 _CRASH_.

"Now, I'm here…"

 _CRASH._

"Missed me."

 _CRASH._

Gale had to stop, gaining his breath. Full-length mirrors encircled him in rows and rows. Some were taller than others, but they all had one single purpose. They reflected multiple Gale's. They reflected his flaws and weaknesses. They reflected who he was and who he was not.

"I don't get you," the mirror-Gale's spoke in unison. They all converged into one mirror, one Gale. He smirked at his real-life counterpart. "They call us the 'Earth Dragon', but here we are, punching mirrors like we're in some sort of temper tantrum."

Gale snarled and bunched the mirror with his fists covered in diamonds.

The mirror shattered.

Mirror-Gale appeared on the mirror behind real Gale. He hummed mockingly. "Oh, wow, angry much? Then, again we _did_ always have anger issues…"

Gale growled and whirled around. "I said, 'shut up'!" He punched another mirror and it crumbled into pieces.

Mirror-Gale observed the wreckage, intrigued. "Mom's right. We really are like the old man. She said he has anger problems too. Isn't that what we wanted?" Mirror-Gale smirked as Gale shook, physically seething. "We _always_ wanted to be just like him." Mirror-Gale split himself to make a reflection on every mirror. Each Mirror-Gale looked at their real-life counterpart in contempt and dark amusement. "Always stalking him. Always trying to copy him. Always trying to do what he does because he want to be just – like – him. And, yet, here's the joke." They all laughed. "We're _nothing_ like him."

Gale could not hold back anymore as he let out a feral roar. His eyes had gone to slit of ruby as he let out his roar. From his body and below his feet, clusters of spiky onyx burst out. They pierced the mirrors, ran straight through them, in their fury and shattered the glass. Gale could not hold onto his humanity as he allowed more and more onyx to sprout from around him and pierce every mirror he could.

And it was then the Earth Dragon was truly losing it to his anger.

* * *

Gajeel landed onto a roof and snarled when he saw Marco. "I don't know where the Hell you think you're goin', but you ain't gettin' far, _bitch_."

"You humans are so uncouth in your tongue," Marco observed. "It's rather fascin—"

 _BAM_.

Marco had already landed a safe distance away while an iron club had crashed into the previous spot.

A smirk. "You seem to talk a lot for something that's not human."

Marco tipped his head. "'Not human'?"

Gajeel retracted his iron club. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice that stench?" he questioned. "Heh. Shows what a stupid bird like you knows."

Marco's laugh was odd. It was a cawing laugh, more bird than man. "None of my victims have stayed alive long enough to know that," he mused.

Gajeel's smirk broadened. "That's because I'm not your victim, _bird_." His Magic Circle bloomed enough him, an earthly green with a roaring dragon in the center. " _You_ …are _mine_."

Marco looked down to see jaws of iron and rows of teeth trying to snatch him. He shed his form of human to transcend into one of a black raven. He flapped away and into the wind.

Gajeel chuckled to himself. "Glad yer flyin' away. The thrill of the chase is what gets a dragon going every time." As he kept leaping from roof to roof, he checked in with his task force. "Saturn, stats. Lily, check in."

°•°•°•°

Oswald's eyes darted around each screen as he kept typing. "The raven is heading in your direction, Broken Hawk. Data sent you. Ice Dancer, prepare to coral the raven closer to Broken Hawk."

°•°•°•°

Asuna reached a motorcycle on the street. She did not hesitate to look for bystanders as she pulled out her Lacrima pod and attached it to the bike. The motorcycle came to life for her, lights turning on, as she grabbed the handles and mounted it. She revved the engine before kicking the kick-stand back and allowing the motorcycle to pull out of its spot and jet down the street.

"I'm headed down forty-three west street right now, Captain," Asuna reported. "The bomb should be going off in the next twenty seconds."

" _Wolfgang is gaining ground_ ," Oswald warned.

°•°•°•°

Oswald watched as Wolfgang made his way towards Asuna. The way he moved was unnatural. He moved through the sea of people in such a calm manner, running without a care in the world. But, his speed was not normal for a doctor of third-world countries. His speed was extraordinary.

"He's hitting fifty kilometers… Fifty-five… Sixty… Sixty-five… Seventy…" Oswald's eyes widened. "He's hit eighty kilometers per hour!"

°•°•°•°

Asuna smirked. "And the bomb is hitting… _now_."

 _B-B-BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

The buildings behind Asuna blew out their windows and their main structures crumbled. They toppled over in such slow motion as though gravity was trying to keep from falling. Still, they befell onto the ground. They smashed into the buildings across from them and to the sides of those buildings. It was like a short chain reaction. A stampede of debris and cracks in the earth shook the ground. Asuna raced against the stampede of debris and dirt and made a sharp turn onto the next street. The debris was too stupid to realize her turn and kept going, but she went scot-free onto the next street and zoomed in-between cars.

"How's the doctor, Saturn?" Asuna wanted to know.

°•°•°•°

Oswald's eyes concentrated on the dead buildings and their scattered remains. He watched and he waited for the dust to settle. It would take a while, but it would—

A shadow bolted from the debris.

Oswald's eyes sharpened. "What was that?" he murmured. He tried to find a different angle to find the shadow, but nothing on his screens showed up. For the first time, Oswald displayed visible emotion and his eyes widened. He got up from his chair with something glinting in his eyes. "Lily, get out of there!" he commanded in a shout.

Asuna hardened. "I'm on i—!"

The shadow appeared before Asuna's bike.

It was Wolfgang.

He held out a hand.

Asuna's eyes widened.

As though an invisible wall was there, Asuna's bike crashed and was forced backwards. Asuna was thrown off like a rag doll and bumped into the street once, twice, before rolling to the ground and finally landing. She was bleeding. There were cuts and scrapes along her body and her right knee was bleeding. Her sunglasses had flung away from her, but her earpiece was still there.

Wolfgang lowered his hand and walked towards Asuna.

Asuna tried to push herself up, but collapsed when she tried to use her right hand. She looked at her right wrist and cursed. "Shit, guys. I have a sprain," she mentioned.

" _Can you make it?_ " Gajeel wanted to know.

Asuna gave a tired smirk. "I'm not one to fall easy, Captain." She looked up to see Wolfgang towering over her. "Saturn, remember that really good fusion Veronese and Joyzaarian place?"

" _Why are you talking about? Get out of there, Lily!"_

°•°•°•°

Pantherlily soared towards the fallen buildings. "I need Lily's coordinates!" he roared. "Orion Major, Rogue, fall in!"

Jackson had already stolen a car and was speeding through traffic with Rogue beside him and his weapons in the back. "We're on it!" He put a hand on his shades. "Sending coordinates now!"

°•°•°•°

Asuna was quick to go to her gun holster. She flicked it off safety and was about to fire when Wolfgang forced the gun out of her hands. She tried to get her knife, but it was too late.

Wolfgang forced Asuna to float in the air.

Asuna could feel an invisible hand choking her. She could feel her weapons leave her. She could feel oxygen leave her.

She tried to get more words out. "S-Saturn," she wheezed, "promise…you'll…tell CJ...lunch is on…me…"

" _Asuna_ …" Oswald breathed. " _Asuna, don't… Don't say stuff like—!"_

Asuna's eyes widened.

Her mouth parted.

Wolfgang had stabbed her heart with a Liston knife, a knife used for amputation.

°•°•°•°

Oswald's eyes widened. " _No_ ," dropped from his mouth. " _No_ …"

°•°•°•°

Wolfgang did not stop to watch Asuna's face in horror. He did as he pleased with her injured body. His knife came out her heart and he waited in excited breath for her to cry out, to bleed, to go through the pain and confusion of it all.

None so happened.

Wolfgang kept waiting.

Nothing happened.

Asuna's eyes went black. Her mouth opened. "Model one-a-five-seven-three, Version ten-dot-one-dot-two has been critically damaged. T-minus fifteen minutes until repair."

A wild smirk. "Thanks for holding her, _doc_."

 _BANG_.

Wolfgang barely turned out of the way as a bullet passed him by. He turned around to see the real Asuna safe and sound and yards away from him. He still looked dopily happy as his eyes set upon her. Then, he looked back at the Asuna in his invisible grasp.

Asuna's smirk broadened as she kept the shots going. She walked forward towards Wolfgang as she shot her rounds, headphones covering her ears.

Wolfgang threw down the fake Asuna to avoid the round of bullets. Rather than dodge and duck into an alleyway, he ran closer to the barrel of the gun in a crazed manner.

Asuna could not help but be amused as she stopped firing. She allowed Wolfgang to descend upon her. Like a dog, he tackled her to the ground. He eagerly brought out his Liston knife to cut open her stomach. However, what he found inside was not the blood and internal organs he sought. All he found was a steam, leaks of oil, and jammed gears.

Asuna's eyes blanked again. "Model one-b-three-five-three, Version 4-dot-2-dot-3 has been critically damaged. T-minus fifteen minutes until repair," she said robotically.

Wolfgang leapt off the other fake Asuna. This time, confusion set in the mad doctor's eyes. He wanted the kill. He wanted her to scream.

°•°•°•°

A grin. "Well, Saturn, you were right. The mutt fell for the toy."

A motorcycle raced down a busy street.

°•°•°•°

Oswald groaned as he sat back in his chair. "That was my _best_ coding work," he bellyached. "It was Personification Magic embedded with my Coding Alchemy. And, he just damaged _two_ of them!"

" _Come on, Saturn. It was either he cuts open me or them. Which one would you rather choose?"_

°•°•°•°

" _You're not going to like my response_ ," Oswald said blandly.

Laughter. "Oh, Saturn…" Goggles flashed and revealed burnt umber. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you about the loss of your babies. Right now, Silver Falcon, Orion Major, Rogue, where are you?"

 _ERRRRRRRRRR_.

The Lacrima car Jackson was driving swerved onto Asuna's street. He smirked when he cut between two cars to meet Asuna. "Right beside you," he said over the com-link.

Walt barked his arrival.

 _B-BOOM._

Pantherlily grinned as he landed atop Jackson's stolen car. "We're all beside you, _Lily_."

Asuna lowered her head. "Good. Because I've got a little plan to keep our favorite doc on us." She put on her turn signal and leaned left to turn into the next street. "Come on, boys! Let's get this mutt!"

* * *

Gale cut off his roar as he tried to keep it together. He tried to reign in his anger, but it was so hard. It was hard to keep it inside. "No. Have…to stay calm," he told himself. "Can't…let…anger…control me…"

Shadow-Gale appeared above Gale, floating casually with his arms behind his head. "Why not?" he asked his counterpart. "What's wrong with anger taking over?"

Gale clutched his head as his jaw locked. He growled to keep himself in control.

Shadow-Gale waved a hand and a drink appeared in it in grayscale. He took a sip. "Anger, fear, grief, pain—they'll all make you stronger. Isn't that what we want? To be stronger?"

Onyx sprouted from Gale and lashed at Shadow-Gale, forcing him to disappear.

Shadow-Gale reappeared elsewhere, floating. "Oh, don't get all mad at me now. I'm just telling the truth. You know that, right?"

Onyx lashed at Shadow-Gale, making him disappear.

And, again, Shadow-Gale reappeared elsewhere, bored. "Okay, this isn't getting anywhere fun," he complained. "I don't get why you're mad at me. It's yourself you're mad at. I can feel all the pain and rage inside you. It's honestly the best taste I've ever had. Why not just let it go? Why stay in control and be weak when you could let it out and be strong?"

"No," Gale gnashed. "Have to…stay calm… For Blondie…"

Shadow-Gale groaned. " _Ugh_ … That one, again? Isn't she over you by now? You're hardly anything to look at and, let's face it: she's probably shacking it up with Cane right now."

Another spiral of onyx came at shadow-Gale.

A smirk. "Ah-ah- _ah_ …"

Shadow-Gale raised a hand and, when the spiral of onyx touched his palm, it disintegrated. All the onyx sprouted around Gale to defend him disintegrated into black sand. Gale was left trembling, growling to himself, as Shadow-Gale floated to the ground and landed on his own two feet.

"You're pathetic."

Gale looked up to see Shadow-Gale looking down on him like he was better than his true counterpart.

"You know it too," Shadow-Gale jeered. "You know how weak you are." He took out the shadow beretta and took off the safety, cocking it.

Gale flinched.

Shadow-Gale smirked in dark amusement. "What? Can't handle a gun?"

"I can," Gale said defensively.

Shadow-Gale snorted. "Please. You turned into a whiney bitch when the old man gave you one." He masked on a fearful look. "' _Dad_ … Am I going to use it on someone?'." He laughed. " _God_ , that sounds like _such_ a pussy thing to say!"

Gale growled. His anger was getting to him. "I am _not_ a 'pussy' and I'm _not_ a 'whiney bitch', you jackass!"

"We both know you're a princess' bitch," Shadow-Gale mocked. "We both know she's your weakness. She'll be the reason you'll never get stronger like the old man. You'll be the reason he dies to tonight: because you didn't have the balls to get over yourself."

"Killing people doesn't make me 'strong'. It _makes_ me a _murderer_ ," Gale snapped. "You want me to have blood on my hands that badly? Screw the Hell off. I'm happy with the way I am. I don't care I'm Blondie's bitch. I'd rather be that than a stupid reflection that talks emo and looks like he got into my mom's make-up."

Shadow-Gale curled his lip in a sneer. "Don't you get it, dumbass? I'm you. And, you're me. We're one. Everything you are, I am."

" _Bull-friggen-shit_ ," Gale called. "You're a familiar who's messing with my head because his master or mistress dearest told him too, so I'll ask you again: _who are you_?"

Shadow-Gale curled his lips into a cruel smirk. "I'm not the one who let down the most important people in my life."

Gale turned confused and angered in one emotion. "The Hell are you—?"

A sniffle. Another one.

Gale's ears perked.

"Oh, _Gale_ …" came a sob.

Gale's eyes widened.

He turned around.

The circle of mirrors had disappeared into one. It was a dresser mirror. However, it had turned into a one-way mirror. Gale could see into the room the mirror was in, but no one could see him. He approached it to see Luna sniveling on her chair facing the mirror. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she did not try to rub them away. She was hiccupping. She was hurt.

"I wish you were here," Luna blubbered. "You would know just what to say, wouldn't you?" She rubbed away the tear trails on her cheeks. "I'm being such a crybaby and you'd tell me that too. I just wish I could stop being nervous and be brave like you. You can do anything without fear and I—" She peered into her mirror.

Watery chocolate eyes inadvertently clashed with shocked ruby.

"I'm such a _mess_ ," Luna cried. She tried to wipe away her tears. "I know I said I'd be brave, but I'm crying a-a-and—…"—she took a wheezing inhale—"a-and…"

Gale put his hands against the mirror. " _Breathe_ , Blondie. _Breathe_ ," he tried to coach.

Luna fanned herself as she kept wheezing. "Now, I—!" Her inhales kept getting quicker. "I have to s-s-stay calm!" Her coughed as more panic began to rise in her. Hot tears poured out of her eyes. "But, I _can't_!" she wailed. She put her head in her hands as she sobbed. "Why can't I stop being nervous? Why can't I stop being afraid?"

"You _can_ , Blondie," Gale insisted. "You can do this!"

"I'm so sorry," Luna told no one in particular. "I can't do this." She shakily got out of her chair. "I have to tell Aunt Erza I can't do this…"

Gale banged on the glass. "Blondie, _no_!" he roared. "Don't do it! You can do this!"

"I can't do this," Luna whispered. She hobbled away. "I can't…do this…"

"Blondie, don't you dare leave! Get back here!" Gale yelled. "Hey! Blondie! I'm talking to you! _Blondie_!"

"She can't hear you." Shadow-Gale materialized behind Gale, hands across his chest. "You let her down, Gale. You let her down when she needed you."

Gale's fingers scraped against the glass. " _No_ …" he said hoarsely. "I wouldn't…"

"But, that's how it is, isn't?" Shadow-Gale presumed. "We aren't ever where we need to be. We aren't ever doing what needs to be done. We're _failures_."

"'We're…failures'," Gale echoed.

A window appeared beside both Gale's showing an image of a young Gale trying hard to feel the Magic inside a piece of shrapnel.

"Don't you remember that day?" Shadow-Gale murmured. "Remember the day when we knew we wouldn't amount to shit?"

Gale turned his head as he heard his mother's sigh. " _What are you doing, Gale_?" Levy appeared in the window and walked up to the young Gale.

The young Gale continued to concentrate. " _I'm going to move this piece of metal_ ," he told her determinedly.

Levy sighed and knelt beside Gale. " _Baby, you know you don't have to be an Iron Mage like your siblings, right?_ " she tried to remind. " _I thought you said you liked earth?"_

Young Gale shook his head. " _Uh-uh. I'm going to be the greatest Iron Dragon Slayer! Better than the old man!"_

A strange cackle. " _Kid, you ain't beatin' me at anything."_

Gajeel showed up in the window. He grinned at the younger version of Gale oddly. It was not his normal grin. It was more of a sneer. " _You're never going to understand metal, so get over it already, kid,"_ he said not kindly. " _You're_ **nothing** _like me or your dear, old grandpa. You're_ **nothing** _like the rest of this family._ **You** _…are_ **nothing** _."_

Young Gale froze. He looked up at his father with his eyes watering. " _But… Dad, I—!"_

Gajeel turned his back on the younger Gale. " _Stay out of my sight_ ," he barked. " _I don't want to look at something like you. You're_ **pathetic** _. And, you'll never be a son of mine_."

Gale's eyes darkened at that, blanking into something emotionless. "I'll…never be the son he wanted…"

Shadow-Gale moved closer. " _Yesssssssssss_ , _that'sssssssss_ it," he hissed. "You will never be the son he wanted. You will never be strong. You will never be the hero."

"Never," Gale echoed.

"There _issssssssss_ a _darknessssssssss_ in your heart," Shadow-Gale hissed softly. "A _darknesssssss_ you cannot control. We both know that. But, to become the _perssssssssson_ you want to be, you _mussssssst_ free it."

"How?" Gale wanted to know.

A door appeared before Gale. The mirror was gone. Everything was gone. It was him and the door before him. Even Shadow-Gale had left. Just a door remained. It was a gothic door that held nothing but black and red, the colors of sin, corruption, and death.

"Open the door, Gale," came a pushing command that tried to sound persuasive. "Open the door to the true _placcccccccce_ you belong. Only you may open the door."

Gale lifted his hand. "Only I can…"

" _Yessssssssssss_ ," came a hiss. "Give in, Gale. _Give in_."

Gale put his hand on the door knob. "'Give in'…" His hand wrapped around the door knob and—

—he opened the door.

Overwhelming darkness came to life as the door open. It slipped out with the faint screams of the innocent and the wails of the guilty. It wrapped around a blank-slated Gale. It brought him into the room of darkness. It swallowed him.

A chuckle floated through the realm of mirrors as the door began to close. " _Humansssssssss_ … You are _ssssssssssuch_ fickle _creaturessssssssss_ …"

And, the door closed.

But, right before it closed, a figure snuck into the forbid room.

* * *

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Marco avoided the multiple iron clubs in his direction, moving with ease between man and bird. He smirked at Gajeel's frustration. "I cannot believe a mere human would think he could touch me," he mused.

Gajeel smirked. "I can't believe you're such easy prey," he shot back.

Marco flipped onto the top of a building. He ran to the edge as Gajeel caught up on the other side. Marco stopped at the edge to turn back to Gajeel.

And life carried on in Mimosa City.

Marco smirked. "What makes you think you won't kill those innocent people down there?"

"We both know you haven't killed," Gajeel told matter-of-factly. "You don't want to get your pretty, little feathers dirty. No, you left Wolfgang do all the work for you. You let him kill. All you have to do is give him the word and he'll do it." He narrowed his eyes. "All I can't understand is why. Why _him_?"

Marco laughed.

Gajeel growled. "Something funny?"

Marco had to confirm it. "I don't understand humans' needs to know everything. I only need to know what I like and that's all. Wolfgang understands."

"Is he your puppet?" Gajeel pressed. "Are you his? Why go through all this trouble to kill humans? What, they tear down your home?"

Marco stepped onto the ledge. "I wouldn't question me too much, _human_. For all you know, at my next cry, Wolfgang will be allowed to kill all he sees and not just your precious mechanic."

Gajeel, this time, laughter. "You stupid raven, don't you see it by now?"

Marco cocked his head in a birdlike fashion. "'See' what?"

Gajeel could not stop laughing. "You stupid raven! Look around! Who's here for Wolfgang to kill?"

Marco narrowed his eyes at what he thought was a stupid question. "What are you talking about? There's humans everywhere!" He looked around just to prove his point.

Gajeel smirked. "Look closer, _raven_."

Marco gave Gajeel a short glare, but did as told. He looked closely. He saw a little girl run into a cake shop with her mother texting behind her. He saw a bus stop and unload its passengers. He watched as two men talked about MagiCross—

His eyes narrowed.

 _Wait a minute._

His eyes narrowed on the two men. He watched them closer and closer and closer until—

 _PSSSST_.

The two men glitched.

Marco's eyes were wide. " _What_?" he whispered. He was in deep disbelief. "No… That can't be…"

"Had the activity in this town recorded on a Lacrima recorder," Gajeel informed. "We knew Mimosa was your next stop, so we had all the people here recorded. Their daily activities, the transport system, even the lights in the building. But, in reality? We're all alone here, _birdbrain_. There ain't no one in this town besides my team and your little mutt of a doctor."

Marco tried not to be ruffled by that, but you could tell he was ready to flee. "A trap," he said, despising the word. "The prey set a trap for the predators."

"Damn right we did," Gajeel said proudly. "Give it up, _bird_. It's _over_."

This time, Marco laughed and darkly so. "I think not." And, he jumped off the ledge to ascend to his raven form.

°•°•°•°

A smirk.

A click.

A hand was ready for the trigger.

°•°•°•°

The raven cawed in triumph as it began to fly away from Gajeel.

°•°•°•°

The finger pulled back.

 _BANG_.

°•°•°•°

Gajeel's eyes glistened as he heard the bullet sail.

 _I think so…_

The bullet of pure magical energy hit the raven that was Marco. The raven's eyes widened as magical energy coursed through him like electricity. He let out a garbled caw to signify his pain, but even that was cut off into silence. The Magic took him, overpowered him, rendered him paralyzed and unable to much more than stare.

One of the sky motorcycles from the Magic Council lowered next to the raven being overwhelmed with Magic. It was Riza, her eyes hard as she watched the raven twitch and barely fight against the Magic. Walt was in the sidecar and did not pant. He only growled at the raven that was getting its punishment. Once the spell was over, Riza held out her hands and the paralyzed raven fell into them, not cawing, only breathing. She cradled him in her arms.

"I never thought I'd be using the paralysis bullet I use on magical creatures on a murderer like you," Riza said in a dark tone. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be breathing."

"Good thing it ain't up to you."

Riza looked up to see her captain standing on the ledge. He nodded at her in approval. "Great work, Ice Dancer," he complimented. "And, great work to you, Broken Hawk," he added as he looked up at Mikage Tower. It was a soaring tower that was taller than all buildings in Mimosa. It thrived on the power it was given.

" _It was nothing, cap_."

°•°•°•°

Delgado took off his earmuffs from his position near a window with his gun pointed out the window. He wiped his mouth. "I'm just glad we took down the raven. He seemed to be the trickiest. Let's hope our friends are doing better."

°•°•°•°

Gajeel allowed the wind to overtake him. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Don't worry, Broken Hawk. From what it smells like"—he opened his eyes—"we've got nothing to fear."

°•°•°•°

Wolfgang ran in his crazed run after the motorcycle. He could smell his prey. He wanted his prey underneath his knife. He wanted her.

Asuna looked through her mirrors to see Wolfgang was still giving chase. "Orion Major, I'm taking a left up here. Keep going straight for about two blocks, then circle back."

" _On it_ ," Jackson assured.

Asuna cut into a sudden left and descended onto the street. Jackson kept going straight and did not even glance to see if Asuna was okay.

And, Wolfgang?

He went after the prey he wanted to kill.

He went after Asuna.

Asuna found herself descending down a hill. Even as she went down the hill, the buildings and houses did not go down the hill as well. Instead, walls were built, brick and nothing else. No, Asuna was headed down a steep hill and into a tunnel. Her eyes hardened.

 _Let's just hope this works. Come on, doctor. It's time to see the patient._

Asuna was quick to disappeared into the tunnel.

A rabid Wolfgang sprinted after her. He stopped just before the tunnel. For the first time, he was hesitant. What was his prey doing? But, then, he threw caution to the wind and followed her.

°•°•°•°

Jackson went two blocks, speeding through the recorded traffic, before he braced himself for a heavy U-turn. "Brace yourselves!" he shouted. He shifted gears before doing a hard right.

Panther Lily pushed himself off the car and extended his wings as Jackson forced the car into a turn. The car swerved around, going through the recorded cars and carriages, before straightening itself out once more.

Jackson panted as he changed gears. "Get in!" he shouted.

Panther Lily wasted no time getting the passenger's seat. Walt jumped into the back seat with no problem.

Jackson shifted gears and the car burst forward. "Okay, Lily, now what?" he called over the com.

°•°•°•°

Asuna sailed down the tunnel with ease. Tile surrounded her along with orange lights every-so yards, but she cared little. Rather than weave through traffic, she sped right through the illusions of cars and carriages.

"Remember that date you had, Orion Major, with that one preppy chick?" Asuna asked.

" _Yeah. But, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"Remember what you asked us to do when she went psychotic?"

A pause.

Then, a chuckle.

" _The mutt won't know what he's getting into."_

"This _is_ your love life we're talking about," Asuna reminded playfully. "I don't think women know what they're getting into with you."

°•°•°•°

Jackson grinned. "Shove it, Lily. At least _my_ love life has some good action sequences in it. Your love life is nothing more than hand-holding and cuddling."

Oswald interrupted the conversation. " _She doesn't have to take it farther with anyone she doesn't want to_."

"Oh, and the knight-in-shining-alchemy finally intervenes," Jackson chortled.

" _A—… I mean, Lily can do whatever she wants_ ," Oswald defended.

Jackson shrugged as he turned down the same street Asuna veered into. "I'm just saying it couldn't hurt to have some action in there, right, Lily? What do you say? You and me?"

" _I say it sounds like a nightmare_ ," Asuna said flatly. " _Besides, everyone knows my first love is meccha. So, thanks, but no thanks_."

" _Hey, hey, hey, kids, Captain says, 'no fighting'_ ," Gajeel grunted over the com-link. " _Lily can do whatever the Hell she wants with whatever man she wants. Hand-holding_ **or** _gettin' rough in the sack. But, how about you finish your homework before doing any extracurriculars, got it?"_

"Oh, come on. You know I hate homework," Jackson played along.

" _If your homework ain't wrapped up in the next five minutes, you ain't gettin' dinner,"_ Gajeel threatened.

Jackson made a face of fear and swallowed. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.

Panther Lily chuckled. "After all these years, you've still got it, _captain_."

°•°•°•°

Gajeel grinned as he hopped down to ground level. "Food's the only way to threaten kids, Silver Falcon. Remember that when you have your own kits, got it?"

" _Wh-Wh-What?!"_ Panther Lily spluttered.

Gajeel closed his eyes and smirked.

 _Stupid cat. Bet he thinks I don't know it, but I do. He wants his own little runts runnin' around and drivin' him nuts._

Gajeel lifted his head as his eyes opened.

 _But, one thing's for sure… Before we can even tease my cat, we've got to finish this job._

°•°•°•°

Wolfgang continued to run between cars. They did not acknowledge him. No cars or carriages swerved when he cut in front of them and wove between them. He did not care that they did not see him. He just wanted to see the fear in his prey's eyes.

 _ZOOOOOM._

Wolfgang effortlessly dodged the missile headed for him. That made him pause when he realized the tunnel began to collapse behind him. A storm of dirt debris attacked him, but an invisible force protected him from such a storm.

 _PING. PING. PING._

Wolfgang stiffened. His hand reached up to his neck. He plucked out something. He looked down to see he had plucked out large darts. They were not made for humans. They were made for large prey and predators.

His vision blurred slightly.

A smirk. "I think the good doctor never studied anesthesiology."

Wolfgang stumbled a little as he dropped the darts. The debris had settled, but the dirt was still making a haze in the air. His blurred vision looked down the tunnel. The cars and carriages he once saw had disappeared. All he saw was Asuna on her bike, blocking the exit with her gun.

Asuna put down her tranquilizer gun. "High-level tranquilizing agents for only the biggest magical creatures. The data on your physiology was a bit non-human, so I went with a bigger drug dosage." She smirked. "Should be hittin' ya soon, doc."

Wolfgang, in all his struggle, padded to Asuna. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to feel her flesh. He wanted… He wanted…

Wolfgang fell to his knees. He was forced to use his hands and knees to wobbly crawl to Asuna like a newborn. Asuna watched as Wolfgang hauled himself to her. It was amusing, really. Like a baby, he tried to crawl to her. His vision kept going in and out until his arms gave way. He lay on the ground, confused.

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Wolfgang shakily turned his head up to see Asuna looming over him without her gun. She did not look angry at him. She looked at him in no sympathy either. She just gazed at him.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, I, hereby, arrest you for the crimes of murder, double murder, triple murder, and intent of genocide," she said tonelessly. She pulled out something from the pocket of her pants—they were bracelets. She got down on one knee to slip on the bracelets. Instantly, when both were one, they lit up, fired up with energy, and forced the arms to move so they could be reunited with each other.

Wolfgang tried to move, but it was no use.

"My latest creation," Asuna said. "Bracelet forged out of metal with magical properties. Once they're on, they're like parasites and leech onto your body. If you rip them off, you're dead." She stood back up. "So, please, rip them off."

" _Hey now,_ " Gajeel warned, " _our requester wanted them alive, not dead."_

" _There will be no bloodshed on your hands,_ " Panther Lily told her.

Asuna groaned. "Okay, okay! Geez. It's like Mom and Dad are teaming up against me," she pouted. "But, it looked like everything worked out for the best."

"It sure did!" came a shout.

Jackson approached Asuna with Panther Lily and Roy. He eyed Wolfgang's paralyzed corpse. "Can't believe the plan I used on my ex worked," he muttered.

"You did date a _Rusalka_ ," Panther Lily reminded. "Alakitasian mermaids are notorious for being obsessive and possessive." He shot Jackson a stern look. "You should have known that," he scolded.

Jackson laughed. "I, uh, well, c'mon, Lieutenant, she was a total looker!"

Panther Lily grunted. "There is more to finding a mate than just her attributes." He crossed his arms and upturned his nose. "You should like for the more refined qualities. Her intellect, for example. How she trains for battle."

A strange cackle rang through the com-link. " _Givin' love advice, Silver Falcon? Coming from the single Exceed himself? How cute."_

Panther Lily blushed a little as everyone laughed over the com-link. "Yes, well…" he spluttered

°•°•°•°

Gajeel road back to the hotel on Riza's motorcycle. Walt was in the sidecar and a cage containing the unconscious raven was with Delgado on his bike.

"All right, kiddies, let's round up the gear and head to base," he called. "Black Salamander, Saturn, you okay?"

°•°•°•°

Oswald was busy shutting down his multiple traps via Portable Archive Lacrima. "We're fine," he answered. "Black Salamander had to take a quick break, but he'll be back soon."

°•°•°•°

"Perfect. Let's get this over and done with, kids." Gajeel tapped his sunglasses to turn them into a tracking device. A musing look crossed his face as he looked at the data presented completed with heart rate monitor, beats per minute, and location.

 _He's been off the com link for a while now. And, his location disappeared off the grid, but I still have his heart rate. Pipsqueak's alive—I feel that—but he's not here._

Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

 _What the Hell have you gotten into, pipsqueak?_

* * *

Where Gale ended up was somewhere he never thought he would be. He was inside a place that did not terrify him or comfort him. He felt like he had seen this place before.

 _I'm at…a train station?_

The train station looked like no one had used it in years. There were a few cobwebs and a lot of dust, but it was relatively neat and tidy. There no trains, no people. It was just a train station. And, with the world tipped into grayscale, everything looked hauntingly beautiful. The light that touched the station was natural and a soft bright.

Gale looked around the train station in the middle of his perplexity. "So… What is this place?"

"It's the place you're meant to be," came a small voice.

Gale turned his head. His eyes widened. He was outside of the train station now. He was standing in a field of tall grass. He could see the train station was a little bit away, but not too far. It seemed like the train station divided a dark forest from the gray field of grass.

"What do you mean?" Gale wanted to know. "Where am I supposed to me?"

A tinkling laugh. "With me, silly."

Gale turned his head and, again, he was moved elsewhere. He was what appeared to be an abandoned train tunnel. Moss had covered the tracks and there were holes in the ceiling that let in soft light. He looked behind him. No train. No people. Just him.

"Where am I?" Gale wondered. He turned his head.

He was somewhere different.

A flood had taken over the land. He found himself standing in none-too-deep water. He looked down to see he was atop train tracks. The field of grass had been overtaken by water. He looked in the distance. A schoolhouse had survived the flood of rain, sitting atop a hill.

 _How did I get here?_

 _DING. DING. DING._

 _CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA._

Gale looked behind him to see a train speeding down the tracks like it was nothing. It splashed up water and made waves, but kept going.

 _DING. DING. DING._

Gale's face did not even show a glimmer of worry as the train approached him.

He blinked.

 _CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA._

His hair blew in the wind as the train moved.

He turned his head in front of him to see the train had not even hit him. Somehow, it had missed him altogether and continued going on the tracks, chugging along.

 _Is this really the place where failures go? Is this the place I deserve to be for being a screw up?_

Gale sighed. His head sunk low as he put his hands in his pockets.

And, he began to follow the tracks.

 _Not like I've got something better to do._

And he walked.

He passed a few houses and a church. Some had been affected by the flood. Others had continued to live normal lives. But no sign of human or creature life was present. It was just Gale in a place called nowhere.

A grunt. "You ain't _nothin'_ like me."

Gale continued to walk. He did not even look up to see a shadowed version of his father on the tracks. Shadow-Gajeel looked condescendingly down at his son.

"You ain't ever gonna be like me," Shadow-Gajeel spat. "Nothin' but a pure disappointment."

Gale walked straight through Shadow-Gajeel and continued his stride.

A frown. "You need to cool it with the rage mode, Redfox."

Mary Jane in her grayscale was beside the tracks, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Lashing out and being a bitch about everything won't solve your problems," Shadow-Mary Jane reasoned. "Why not try yoga instead of biting the hands of your loved ones?"

Gale walked past Shadow-Mary Jane and she dispersed into shadows.

And he kept walking.

A sniffle. "Don't you care about me?"

Gale stopped.

He lifted his head.

There was Luna. She was scraped and scarred, eyes wide and haunted. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was matted.

"You let him come for me," Shadow-Luna whispered. "You let me go."

Gale fell forwards. "Blondie…"

Shadow-Luna's bottom lip trembled. "How can you say you care about me?" She turned her back to him. "You're nothing more than a liar."

Gale reached out to her. "Blondie, wait, I…!"

Shadow-Luna was gone.

Gale was elsewhere.

He had made it do the gateway between the forest and the flooded plains. The forest looked dark and ominous. It looked like it was warning those who approached to not step any further. No signs of life were in the forest. It was silent. And that was rare for a forest.

Gale straightened as he approached the forest. He looked at the entryway. Two guardian snakes made an archway. They looked vicious and malicious with their snake eyes watching for those to eat.

Gale sighed. "Not like I have anywhere else to go." And, he walked forward.

The twin snakes came to life and broke free of heir prison. Gale paused as he found himself in the middle of their prey circle. The snakes were dark with piercing red eyes, the only color in this world. They circled Gale slowly, evaluating him for any weakness.

They spoke to him through telepathy.

 _Are you worthy?_

Gale was confused. "Am I what?"

 _Are you worthy?_ the snakes asked.

Gale sighed. "How the Hell am I supposed to know?" he mumbled despondently. "Knowing my luck, probably not."

The snakes stopped circling him. They stayed still. They watched Gale, flicking their tongues. They watched their prey.

Gale closed his eyes. "If you're goin' to kill me, do it now and get it over with."

Silence.

A deeper voice spoke in the recesses of his mind. _You have proven you are worthy._

Gale opened his eyes to see he was faced with a tall creature he had only heard in stories and seen in drawings. They were myths that were once real. His eyes widened at the creature.

"A…dragon…?" Gale whispered.

The dragon was darker than black with scales barely seen in its ethereal darkness. It towered over Gale with ruby covering its sclera and its irises and pupils. Its lengthy whiskers flowed in nonexistent wind.

 _You have proven you are worthy by admitting you are not_ , the dragon spoke deliberately. _You are worthy and may pass through my gate. But know you are not alone._

Gale quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The dragon said nothing.

Gale sighed. "Figured I wouldn't really get an answer. This place just gets even more confusing." He walked past the dragon. "Thanks for the no-help. Appreciated and duly noted."

 _Be careful, brother. You trek into waters darker than our own scales._

Gale whipped around. "The Hell do you—?"

The dragon was gone and the archway of the twin snakes remained.

Gale snorted. "Typical." And, he walked into the forest.

The walk through the forest was not as terrifying or scary as predicted. The silence was relaxing. The darkness was comforting.

 _I can't feel anything in the earth. If there's any animals here, I would've felt them._

Gale kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. Still, he felt nothing. Still, he heard nothing. He just had darkness and nature combined as his friends and nothing more.

Something crackled and his ears twitched.

He stopped.

 _I can here…fire. And…I feel something in the earth. A cabin, I think. I don't feel any more vibrations, so I think it's abandoned._

Gale drove himself to move a little faster through the forest. He slashed through the trees and the underbrush as he tried to get closer to the source. He could hear more noises. A faint humming sound. More crackling. Even the occasional whistle or two. Gale forced his way until he came across the thickest of the forest. He gritted his teeth as he kept pushing through the forest. He needed to find the source.

Gale broke free from the thickness of the forest and he found what he was looking for.

It was a small cabin the middle of the woods. The trees naturally thinned out around the house, but still gave protection. There was no earthly path to the steps, but that did not mean there was no path. Steps had worn out the grass and started a natural path, like when elephant continued to walk the same path and made their own cross. Gale saw that smoke came out of the chimney and lights were on.

 _Someone's home. And that someone probably knows a shit-ton more than me._

Gale stalked forward toward the small cabin. He climbed the steps and went to the screen door. He opened it with ease and knocked on the main door.

The door opened after one knock.

Gale looked around. No one was around him. It was him and solely him. He exhaled loudly. "Oh, what the Hell," he grumbled. He pushed his way into the cabin and was shocked at what he saw. " _Woah_ … _Heavy_ …" he breathed.

The inside of the cabin was colored, not in grayscale. The whole one-room studio space was a nice hickory with pops of color. The kitchen was old to the point that the stove was fire-based, there was no dishwasher, and the refrigerator was a mere ice box. There was a dining room table had a colorful cloth to top it, but that was it. A single chair was its companion. Nothing more. There was a make-shift bed with a grayed quilt and pillows that needed some sewing done. A fire was started in the fireplace and there was a door that seemed to lead to the bathroom, but that was all that was in the one room cabin. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Hello?" Gale called slowly, cautiously. "Umm… Yo? Anyone in here?" He stepped in further. "Um… Yeah, I came here lookin' for some answers, _so_ … Anyone home?" He looked down and his eyes widened. Color had flooded back into his body and clothing. He was no longer in grayscale. He was back in color, all tan skin, red eyes, and black hair. "Weird," he breathed. "Where the Hell am I?"

"Close that door!" came a sudden shout.

Gale whipped his head up, ready to fight. His defenses did not let down when he saw no one in the cabin. "Who goes there?" he snarled.

"Close the door!" came a whimper. "Please! Don't let him in!"

"I'm not doing jack-shit until I see who you are," Gale snapped. "What's going on? Where am I? How did I end up here?"

"He's coming!" came a cry. "He's here!"

Gale looked around. "What do you—?" His eyes narrowed when he understood the concern. The grayscale of outside was beginning to flood the colorful cabin. It was like a disease. Everything it touched, it infected grossly. Gale looked at his hands to see they were losing color in such an obscure drain. "What the Hell _is_ this?" he murmured.

"The door!" came a sob.

Gale looked behind himself and at the door. He tentatively stepped toward it and closed the door. The result was instantaneous. Color stained the cabin once again. The disease of grayscale retreated. Even the tan color of Gale's hands came back at full-force.

" _Wow_ ," he murmured. "What _was_ that?"

"You… You shouldn't be here."

Gale looked around. There was still no one in the cabin. "Just who are you?" he asked. "What's going on?"

A frantic murmur swirled around Gale. "It's a trap. He _wanted_ you here. You shouldn't be here. You need to leave!"

"Why?" Gale was sick of walking in circle. "Dammit, why can't I get any straight answers? Where even is this place? Who's 'he'? Who are you?"

" _Leave_ ," came an urge instead of answer. "Leave while you can!"

"How the Hell do I even leave?" Gale demanded. "I don't even know where the Hell I am!" He closed his eyes to run a hand down his face. "And every time I friggen turn around, I'm always somewhere—" He opened his eyes to realize he was out of the cabin. He was in the mountainside, standing right in front of a cave full of darkness. His hands dropped to his sides in his weariness. "—else," he finished flatly. "Great. Awesome. Being transported to who-knows-the-Hell-where is totally bitchin'."

Gale peered into the cave with a raised eyebrow. "So, where am I now? What's this place?"

No answer.

Gale turned around only to find himself back at the abandoned train station. "Which means I'm back to square one and the universe hates me," he said blandly. He settled down on one of the benches and relaxed. He exhaled loudly. "Is there anyone who can tell me where I am?" he shouted loudly. Instead of waiting for an answer, he met his arm drop over his eyes. "This is such bullshit," he muttered.

Silence.

"This is the place you go when you've got nowhere else to go."

Gale did not look up to know his shadow counterpart sat on the other side of the bench. He looked different than Gale in response to clothing. He wore a peacock coat and long slacks.

"I have a home to go home to," Gale muttered. "I have friends, family."

"Let's be real now: we both know we were never one to get along with others," Shadow-Gale reminded. "Who's to say they'll miss us?"

"Well, aren't you positive?" Gale grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm the spirit of your Magic," Shadow-Gale answered. "Your conscious. I know your fears and all your weaknesses. This place, this station, lets you get onto a train."

Gale sat up and leaned forward, his eyes staring at nothing in front of him. "Tell me," he murmured, "if I get on this train…what will happen?"

Shadow-Gale closed his eyes and grinned. "The train will take you wherever it feels you should go," he explained. "If you want, it will help you get stronger."

Gale spat. "'Stronger', huh?"

Shadow-Gale's grin broadened. "In every way," he assured. "It will help you grow strong, the life you want to protect so much will never be in danger again."

"Blondie," Gale breathed softly. "She's my top priority. I would do anything to protect her."

"Then, get on the train," Shadow-Gale encouraged. "Protect her."

Gale thought about it. Then, he stood up. "I will," he promised. "If it means she's safe, then I'll do anything."

A shark-tooth smirk emerged, cruel, callous, crazed.

Shadow-Gale hummed. "She _is_ priority," he agreed.

"But, I have one question before I go."

Shadow-Gale opened his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. "And what would that be?" he asked a little warily.

A two-beat pause.

"What's it going to cost me?"

Shadow-Gale was confused and looked at his counterpart. "What do you mean?"

"My old man told me with so much power, comes a price," Gale said simply. "I mean, you would know that, wouldn't you? The price of me having you and breaking the laws of nature is my life force ends the second my Magic Power hits rock bottom. If I get on the train to get some new power, what's the cost? My humanity?"

Shadow-Gale chuckled. "'Humanity' is such an easy word to toss around like 'love' or 'evil'. And, yet, no one uses them correctly. The cost of such great power is little. All you have to do is obey it and the power is yours to wield. Simple."

"No. Not 'simple'," Gale countered. "I know there's a bunch of screwed-up shit in the world that can make me stronger. Magic drugs, demonic weapons—even some weird technique to unlock my second origin of Magic. But, I know the more power I want, the more screwed-up the cost will be."

"So, you're not going to take the power? You won't protect her?" Shadow-Gale challenged.

"I'm not saying I won't protect my Blondie," Gale disagreed. "That's not even an option. But"—he clenched his fists—"I'll do it on the power I _earned_. Not borrowed and bartered power that was never mine to begin with."

Shadow-Gale abruptly got up. "You idiot," he cursed. "There is no force greater than the one being offered to you! If you don't take it, she'll die and it will be on your head!"

"No. She won't die." Gale turned around.

Hard and determined ruby met with seething black.

"She has Fairy Tail behind her," Gale said as color flooded back into him. "We protect our own. I mean, come on, man, didn't you hear?" He smirked. "Dragons get pretty protective over the chicks they capture."

Shadow-Gale gave his shark-toothed grin, madness radiating off him. "How can you care for someone so weak like her? There's plenty more for you to choose from. All she has is a great ass and tits." He licked his lips. "Even I would screw her. She's nothing more than an object of lust."

Gale lowered his head.

A fanged smirk crept onto his face. "So… I now know your true form… _Vito_."

Vito continued to stay in his Shadow-Gale form gave a snakelike chuckle. "What gave me away?"

"Besides from your obvious confirmation and the way you objectified the only good in my life?" Gale's smirk broadened when he lifted his finger. "Come here, baby."

Vito hissed when he felt burst from his skin, from the back of his neck. He covered the injury confusedly. "What was that?" he demanded.

Gale caught something and looked at her. "Such a good girl," he cooed. "Vito, meet my little girl." He raised it up for his shadow counterpart to see it. It was a small pebble of peridot. "She's my special little creation. She's learning how to camouflage herself. Ain't she cute?"

Vito growled. "How could you possibly—?"

"I have a connection to my gemstones," Gale answered, interrupting. "Faint, but I do. But, when I want to, I have a strong connection with them to locate them. When we fought at Uncle Ben's, that's when my little girl made her first appearance. And, she's been doing _mervallesomente_."

Vito sneered. "Huh. So, you aren't as dumb as you look. Not bad. But, you made one mistake: you let me in here." He let out a laugh for all the wrong reasons. "And you don't even know where 'here' is."

"I'm startin' to get the gist of this place," Gale said in actuality. "Maybe not the whole picture, but the general idea. That guy was right—I don't think I should've came here. And, my guess is your little femme dom of a mistress or maybe even your master if you're into kinky shit like that sent you here to get me here." He narrowed his eyes. "I want to know why. Why did they want me here?"

Vito chuckle. "You little idiot," he chimed. "Don't you see? It wasn't you they wanted here. It was _me_."

Gale whirled around with a growl. "Why the Hell would they want _you_ in _my_ body?"

Vito mirrored Gale's own perfect smirk. "Because you don't know how to use it correctly," he said simply.

"I've been doing pretty well the last sixteen years, now. I think I've got a handle on my bodily functions," Gale snapped.

Vito shook his head. "No. It's not just your body I need. It's the power you fail to recognize."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, my secret power. That makes sense," he said, sardonic. He stamped his foot and pivoted it, allowing his hand to air bunch the ground. Lapis lazuli appeared on the ground and charged for Shadow-Gale. It wrapped around him in a gemstone grip.

Vito did not even move.

"You don't have the right to be in my body," Gale snarled. "The only right you have is to die in pieces."

"I thought you did not kill?" Vito reminded.

"My bad. I should rephrase that." Gale straightened and lowered a fist as he produced a blade of diamond as an arm blade. "I will never kill another human being whether he deserve it or not. But, when it comes to shithead likes you?" Ruby glinted dangerously. "I will do _everything_ I can to make sure you never see the light of day."

Vito sneered as he phased through the lapis lazuli. "I know how to use this power more than you, Earth Dragon. I know exactly what this place hold."

"But I know for a fact you can't use it," Gale said smartly. "If I'm right about this place, only the soul of the body can use its power."

"Fair enough," Vito agreed. "But, without you able to use this power, you'll never get rid of me. Your little gems and your dirt can't rid of me." He copied Gale's move of making an arm blade. "All I need to do is tire you out. The rest will be history."

Gale readied himself. "I've got two words for you: fuck you."

Vito smirked. "My pleasure." And, he charged first.

Gale flicked his other arm and another arm blade was made. He brought his blade up to block the attack.

 _CLANG_.

Vito pressed against Gale's twin blades with his own.

Gale grinned. "Attacking first? You know that means you lose, right?"

Vito grinned back. "I wouldn't be too sure, _cugno_." He pushed away from Gale and back-flipped.

"You lost the right to call yourself ' _famiglia'_ , you bastard," Gale snapped.

Vito dispersed his arm blades to draw power into his hands. " _Rose Quartz: Shadow Sword!_ " he chanted. A grayed version of Gale's rose quartz sword appeared in Vito's hands. "So long as I'm inside this place, I am part of you. You are becoming like a brother to me the more seconds pass by."

"Oh, _Hell_ no," Gale raged. "I have one bro and he's a womanizing, pain-in-the-ass to deal with. I _refuse_ to have another one."

Vito shrugged. "Deal with it."

"Again, fuck you," Gale snapped. "Enough talk. More fight." He rushed forward in his anger.

Vito did the same.

Two battles were going on for the same war: the battle of the mind and the battle of strength for the winning of the war of power. The battle of the mind was the way their eyes looked at each other. It was the way Gale's eyes seethed of hatred while Vito was smug. In the battle of the mind, Vito had the upper-hand. But, when it came to brute strength, Gale was winning, hands down. He was well-versed in the way of his own Magic. He knew how to bend, how to move like his gemstones while Vito did not. Gale ended up injuring Vito in the side and cheek, forcing Vito's eyes to flash in subtle anger before remaining calm.

Gale managed to do a butterfly kick, allowing his blade to scrape the ground, before his arms came up.

Vito staggered back and looked to see Gale's blade had injured his chest in a long streak and his arm. "Damn human," he cursed.

"Hey! Eyes on me!"

Vito looked up—

—and it was too late.

Gale landed a clean punch on Vito's left eye.

Vito grunted as he fell onto his back from the force of the punch. His shadow sword disappeared as a result and the bruises was beginning to form over his eyes.

A shadow loomed over him.

Vito looked up to see Gale standing over him. Gale put a foot on Vito's neck and his blade poking Vito's chest.

"You aren't stealing my Magic away from," Gale decided. "My Magic is my own to control and it's _my_ responsibility to grow strong or be weak. Cheaters never prosper and my mom _didn't_ raise a cheater."

Vito cackled, flicking a forked tongue. "You think I'll be the _lasssssssssst_? There will be more who come for you and for your _precioussssssssss_ 'Blondie'."

"That might be so," Gale agreed.

He jerked his arm downwards.

His blade had pierced Vito straight through the heart.

"But, you won't be one of them," Gale finished. He turned his blade and pulled it out, black blood dripping off it. "Now, get the Hell out."

"You might've killed me, but I can't return," Vito pointed out.

Gale smirked. "Y'know, Vito, you always had a way of talking too much," he noticed. He rid himself of his arm blades. "It's time for us to go."

Vito raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about _thissssssss_ time?"

Gale pointed.

Vito looked to see a train had arrived at the station. Unlike its surroundings, it was a colored train of sleek silver and light blue. It hissed as it settled down in the station, letting out steam.

Vito's eyes widened. "Wait, no…" he whispered. "You couldn't have…"

"You told me this train will take me wherever I need to go," Gale reminded. "I know enough that this train is a part of me and I want to get the Hell out of here and back into the real world. I got people on the other side I need to see."

Vito began to panic. "You can't!" he blubbered. "You can't make me!"

Gale grabbed Vito's collar and began to drag his body to the train as the doors opened. "Oh, but I can. Like you said, I'm the earth dragon. We do whatever we please."

Vito tried to move, but he could feel his body fading in and out of existence.

 _No…_ **Missssssstressssssss** _won't be_ **pleasssssssssed** _… I can't…._

Gale stepped onto the train and threw Vito's body to the other side. Vito's head hit the wall as the doors shut.

The train began to move out of the station.

Vito glared at Gale with all the hatred in the world. Then, he smirked. "Just remember, _cugno_ : my mistress and her family will come for your little plaything. And, then, they'll come for you."

"Let them come."

Vito was confused when Gale smiled dangerously.

"They'll see the true strength of a pissed-off dragon when his princess is messed with," Gale finished. He tapped the pole of the train. "Now, let's get out of here, huh?" He closed his eyes. "Take us back," he commanded.

Vito began to hiss and cry out in his fury. "No! _No_!"

And, from the outside of the chugging train, the window lightened and lightened until white poured from them.

* * *

The task force converged back at the hotel room. A paralyzed Wolfgang was put out in a cage on the balcony and Marco the raven was held in an electric cage on the balcony as well.

Jackson plopped on the bed and cracked his neck. " _This_ is the best part of the operation: _relaxing_."

Asuna punched Jackson's stomach, making him grunt. "We still have to write up our reports and check-in, _doofus_."

Jackson groaned, holding his gut. "I knew you loved me, Freeman, but the name-calling and violence ain't necessary."

Asuna hmphed as she went to Oswald and settled on his lap. "It is when dealing with your ass," she muttered, nuzzling into Oswald.

Riza allowed Walt and Roy to sniff and cover her in licks, laughing. "Just like old times," she murmured.

"I have Commander Gryder on standby," Oswald called out. "Whenever you are ready, captain."

Gajeel threw down his sunglasses, then nodded. "Call him."

Oswald pressed a button. There was a ringing noise for a total of three seconds. A holographic version of Mest appeared hovering over a plate of Lacrima. He looked around with a smile.

"Success?" he presumed.

"Of course," Gajeel grunted. "What do ya take my crew for? Amateurs?"

Mest chuckle. "Well, I did have to ask," he reminded. "I expect a written report within this week. I'll be by with my enforcers once this call ends."

Gajeel nodded. "Understood."

"Then, we're done here." And, Mest disappeared.

Panther Lily looked around. "Where's Gale?" he wondered.

"Bathroom," Oswald answered.

Delgado raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Stress does a lot and this is a high-stress situation," he reminded as he walked to the bathroom. "Pack up your shit and be readied to move to the rendezvous point." He knocked on the door. "Hey, pipsqueak? You doin' all right?"

Silence.

Gajeel knocked again. "Pipsqueak?" he called.

Silence.

Gajeel grew worried. "Pipsqueak, open the door," he commanded.

Silence.

Gajeel hardened. "You've got three…two…on—"

The door slammed open with a calm Gale on the other side.

"Calm it down, old man," Gale soothed. "I'm right here."

Gajeel looked at his son up and down. "What the Hell took you so long?"

Gale raised an eyebrow. "You really want to go there?"

Gajeel ruffled Gale's hair. "You're disgusting," he guffawed.

"I inherited that trait from you. It's purely y-linked," Gale grinned.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Stop being a smartass and gather your shit. We leave soon to the rendezvous point."

Gale nodded. "Yes, captain."

Gajeel appraised his son. "You did well…for a rookie. Don't think this will be a regular thing, though. You haven't even been trained for this."

"Then, train me."

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Train me," Gale insisted. "Come on. I need to know what to do in situations like this. I'm, like, have your genes. I have it in me to be able to do this."

Gajeel frowned. "We'll talk about this later," he dismissed. Walking off was his way to say they were done with the conversation.

Gale hardened.

 _If Vito wasn't lying, then I need to push myself to limits. Not for me. But, for her._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mest watched as his enforcers loaded their prisoners into their specialized carriage. "Well, that takes care of that," he said. "I just have some paperwork to do, but that can be done later." He turned to the task force with a smile. "From the Magic Council, your efforts have been appreciated and noted. You will receive compensation for your work."

"Damn right we will," Gajeel grunted. "Working on Halloween out of all days. Don't ever call me when it's Christmas."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mest assured. He checked his watch. "Looks like it's about to be November first anyways."

Gale's eyes widened. "Wait… What time is it?"

Mest read the time. "Eleven-forty-nine." He looked up at Gale. "Why?"

"Shit," Gale cursed. "This can't be happening." He looked frantically at his father. "Dad, my Compact!"

Gajeel took it out and threw it at Gale.

Gale caught it to turn it on. "Come on, come on, come _on_ , go faster!" he barked.

Jackson was confused. "What's going on?"

Gajeel saddened as he watched his son curse everything. "He isn't going to make it," he answered cryptically.

Gale's Compact turned on to his lock screen. The time **11:50** showed on his clock along with several missed calls from Luna.

His mouth went emotionless.

"I… I can't keep my promise to her," he breathed. He felt so powerless, so helpless.

And that made him…

… _angry_.

His eyes glinted in anguish as he let out a roar. He punched the earth.

 _CRACK_.

A large indent in the earth crackled underneath him in his rage.

Gajeel's eyes softened and he looked away. "I'm sorry, pipsqueak," he murmured.

And all the task force and Mest could do watch as the Earth Dragon felt entirely…

… _defeated_.

* * *

Backstage was full of murmurs and people in black running from one side to another. The stage crew was prepared for the last act of the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular with only minute and picky details being looked at. Vinyl had set up a small orchestra at the base of the stage in their own pit boat. The instruments were tuning while the two lead singers made sure they were ready for their performance. Luna was off-stage and to the left with Ena nitpicking at her costume.

" _And_ …done!" Ena straightened up to smile at Luna. "Hair, make-up, and costume is in-place! Now, to add the finishing touch: your mask."

Luna let out a deep exhale. "I can do this," she told herself. "Don't look at anyone but Cane and I should be fine."

"That's right, L," Ena agreed as she brought up the mask.

"Maybe I should go find him," Luna said. "I mean maybe just to go over everything one more time—"

"You did that and you are _ready_ ," Ena promised sincerely. "Trust in your partner, L. Have faith in him and in yourself."

Luna exhaled again. "Right. Trust in him," she agreed. She peeked about. "Is, um…? Is Gale out there?"

Ena blinked, then looked away. "I… I don't know," she admitted quietly.

Luna paused. There was heavy disappointment that thrummed in her eyes, but she tried hard not to let it show. She tried to think positively. She tried. "Oh… Well, that's okay. He did say he had a job to do. I just hope he's not hurt or anything." She meant that. She meant that wholeheartedly. But, still… She looked down at her costume and swallowed. "Maybe I could call him one more time?" She posed it as a question rather than a demand. She did not know what to do.

Ena understood and had the Compact ready. "Here. Make it quick. Vinyl and her pit orchestra is ready." And, she whisked away with the mask.

Luna took the Compact and darted backstage. She dialed the number she knew by heart as she tried to stay out of the stage crew's way.

The phone call went straight to voicemail.

" _Hey. This is Gale. You know what to do. And, for the record, I probably won't listen to this anyways."_

There came a beep.

Luna was quick with her words. "Um, hey, Gale, it's Luna, but you probably knew that. I don't care if you're not here. It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Please, let me know when you get home. Bye." She hung up quickly and closed her eyes. She inhaled slowly. Then, she exhaled.

 _It's okay, Lu, don't be afraid. This is the time to be brave, with or without Gale. For all I know, he could be out in the audience. I just have to trust in myself and in Cane. We'll do great tonight. I have to believe that._

Luna opened her eyes with renewed conviction in them.

 _I_ **do** _believe that._

°•°•°•°

Ena was patiently waiting when Luna came back. She looked at Luna expectantly. "Ready?"

Luna smiled as she handed over her Compact. "No, but I'm going to dance anyways," she laughed.

Ena laughed as well as she took Luna's Compact and put it in her pocket. "No business is like show business, darling," she teased. "Now, let's put on the mask, shall we?"

Luna nodded eagerly and closed her eyes.

Ena took her time to place the mask just right on Luna. She made sure it fit her nose and around her eyes correctly before letting it go. Her eyes flicked to make sure the masquerade mask stayed in place. When it did, she sighed her relief. "Okay. Now, you're all set," she assured.

Luna opened her eyes to beam at Ena. "Thanks for being here for me, E," she appreciated tremendously. "I mean it. You're the best friend a girl could ever have. And, the _best_ fashion designer."

" _Obviously_ ," Ena agreed. "Now, take your place. Nod to the manager when you're ready."

"I will," Luna promised as she moved towards the stage.

"And, L?" Ena called back.

Luna stopped, turned around, and raised in eyebrow in questioning.

Ena smiled. "You're going to do brilliant. I love you."

Luna smiled as well and mouth a _thank you_ and _I love you too_ before running onstage. She got to her spot. She was center stage and poised herself to become the center of attention. She closed her eyes.

 _Remember what Auntie Libra told me. I'm not 'Luna Dragneel of Fairy Tail' anymore. I'm the lady of a rival nation. I'm supposed to be innocent and clueless. I'm not supposed to know what Cane is thinking. I have to think just like my character, so think, Lu. Think._

Luna placed herself in the mindset and body of her character. She was starting off innocent, like a ballerina. She was in fifth position, but more relaxed. She had nothing to fear. She was merely a lady dancing at a ball in her kingdom.

 _I am Lady Lucia, daughter of the duke. I'm at a ball my parents are throwing for the sake of my brother's birthday and nothing more._

She turned her head and gave a tiny nod.

The stage manager spoke in shushed words into the headset.

°•°•°•°

The lights of Fairy Tail and the soft music playing dimmed into nothingness—save for the lights in the pit boat. The guild hall went black, but no one was terrified. In fact, everyone was excited for what was to come.

Vinyl gave a saucy four-count into a tango rhythm and looked at her string section and pianist. She gave the downbeat. The violin one and two started off with a melody split into a higher and lower ranger while the piano gave the thrumming tango beat to it all. No drums were needed right now. The violas, the cello, and the bass were all doing pizzicato to follow the beat of the piano.

°•°•°•°

Luna let out a breath.

 _Here we go. Like Auntie Libra said, I am the innocent lady._

°•°•°•°

Within the fourth measure, a repeat was coming back to the beginning. However, the trumpets and trombones were ready to come in this time. Vinyl moved to a comfortable cut-time conducting and gave a gesture when the repeat started, for the brass to come in.

°•°•°•°

Luna set herself to spin.

 _It's time._

°•°•°•°

The curtains were pulled back.

The vamp had started with the brass players coming in on half notes.

The curtains revealed a set stage. The background was that of a castle reception hall with characters painted into the scene. Though, none cared for the backdrop. Or the innocent lighting of magenta and gold and cerulean. No. All cared for the maiden dressed in white as she swept herself into a spin. She bounded out of it and landed on her toes. She pulled herself into an _arabesque_ with a high chin and light arms and spun herself into a nice high-kick she paused for a moment on, throwing herself back in a dramatic flair and losing herself in the music. She dropped forward into another spin, going off of center and into the diagonal of the center. She paused when she saw the audience and gave her rehearsed, poised smile and did a curtesy as though to welcome them.

Vinyl looked up at the male singer and caught his gaze. She cued him in.

Luna knew it was time to face Cane.

 _This is it. Cane, we can do this._

And, on the first downbeat, Luna turned to meet her partner.

And, she was stunned.

 _Cane…?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna could hardly believe it. The count from the rival nation looked dapper as ever, even if he was elusive and mysteriously cloaked in black. He was given a top hat to wear as well as a noble coat with a cape that flooded down the shoulders. He wore black gloves—the count was not allowed to touch his beloved—and a black vest and button down. He was supposed to look dark and terrifying with the only color on him gold to stand for the sun. But, it was his eyes that stunned Luna. They were hidden behind white material that covered the eyes of the mask.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

 _Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Within the first word, both gazes had met. Then, Luna spun and looked away, taking the part of the shy lady, daughter of the duke. She was coy. She had never had experience with a man like that.

The count had taken his own steps towards her. He had taken a step closer, raising his hand and letting it fall. He spun, using a kick to drive him, and landed back on his feet, his hand reaching out to Luna.

Within the first word of the second line, Luna glanced back at him, then turned away, flaring her skirt. She _chassed_ , step-ball-change with an added flair of her hands flowing through the air to make a circle, then spun herself to face the count, feet in fourth position while she held a hand out to him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Yaketsuku kono kokoro_

 _kakushite chikazuite_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count had taken vast steps to get to his lady. She shied away from him, trying once again lose herself in the music. She was surprised when she spun around and the count's hands took her own in a dance. She looked down, blushing and nervous, but the count lifted her chin on the last big beat.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Toiki kanjireba_

 _shibireru hodo_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count smirked as he showed off, forcing himself into the lead and the lady as the follower. He led her into a dip, having her hook a leg around his own. He guided her back, letting her swing her head lugubriously before bringing her back up sharply to him.

The lady tried to catch her breath, to speak to the count, but he only smirked more as he lifted her up with no effort at all and swung her around. The orchestra increased with two downbeats and their upbeat counterparts. By the time the music paused, the count set down the lady and readied them for another dance and passion and uncertainty.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

 _Wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

At this point, the audience was captivated with the love story presented to them. And, at this point, Luna was too. The count led the lady into a modified waltz for cut-time that was abruptly cut off as he spun her out. Then, spun her back in again. The lady, intrigued, was becoming looser around the count that she could not unmask. She gave a flirty smile of her own as she rolled her hips down before rolling to meet him again. She circled him like a lioness assessing her mate, a finger trailing down his body just to give him a little tease.

The count had enough of the vixen's teasing.

He tried to grab her hand to stop her, but the lady knew the game well and decided she would take the lead. She shimmied away in her heels. It was the way of women to do such a thing. To walk away, sashaying our hips, and always knowing the man we wanted would follow.

And, follow the count did.

He hurried after her steps like a cat begging for attention. He grabbed her hand and spun her close. The two became face-to-face once again with the lady leaning on the count for support. Her eyes were fueled for the desire to see the man behind the mask, but it was the mysterious air that the count wanted to entertain his beloved with. He grazed her cheek, not wanting to part with her, but the lady pushed away from him and gave a flashy spin to leave. The count pursued. He had waited long enough to catch sight of his beloved and she would not get away from him. But, the lady did not give into his demands. She played by her own rules. She would get him to take off his mask.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Mie suita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru_

 _Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The game of cat and mouse had turned into a flirtatious game between the sly dog and the teasing vixen. The count came behind the lady and raised her hands. His own hands wandered down her arms and reached to her sides. She nearly caved. It felt _right_ to be with the count. She could feel her arms go down and her body tremble.

It was then the lady realized her actions and snapped out of it with a push to him and an angry ruffle of her skirt. She was not one to fall for a man's games. Not now or ever. She turned away from the count in disinterest and made her way to the right of the stage.

This was the thrill of the dance of tango. It was not the steps. It was not the planned motions. It was everything about it that was not planned. It was the flirtation of the dance. It was the way the two parts moved with each other. The female was the object of affection, the prize of it all. She was the seductress, even if she did not mean it, and would show interest if she wanted or walk away in disinterest.

It was the male who wanted to win her heart. It was him who sought the hand of her and would do anything to get her, even if it meant lowering his pride. He would seduce the seductress. He would chase after her. For he always got what he wanted.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Sabitsuku kusari kara_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count slid towards the lady and took her hand. He could not let her get away.

The lady whipped around to look back at him, upset and done with his games.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Nogareru atemonai_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The lady ripped her hand away as she spun to the right, going into a step-ball-change, before turning away from him with her hand out to stop him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count moved towards her in a prowl. He took her hand, watching carefully as she tensed. He allowed himself to come behind her. His gloved hand slid onto her waist while his other hand intertwined with hers. When the orchestra did their _marcatos_ on the two down and upbeats, the count spun out the lady. She tried to run, but he held her back. He would not let her get away.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

 _Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

This time, their steps were in sync with one another. They moved as a unit. They moved as though their hearts and minds were connecting. Even as their hands parted, they face each other and mirrored each other's movements, going in opposite directions of each other that led into an eventual circle of dance.

As the orchestra fell into their feature of the song and the vocalists were given a rest, the count and the lady were at opposing ends of the stage. They were at opposing ends of the king's ball in the story. The daughter of a duke and the rival count were falling in-love at this point of the tale. No one at the ball had even realized, but the lady did and it frightened her so. She ran off, much to the count's dismay. He tried to rush after her, but was stopped as a group of dancers whisked onto the dance floor in their masquerade attire and with rhythm in their feet. In his anguish, the count left the ball to search for his love.

Vinyl looked at the pianist to improv and the pianist took to it easily, letting keys fall and sink then rise and ride the wave of the chord progression. The interlude of the song was not a long one. It showed the ball at its peak with dancers poised and having a joyous time at the duke's ball. Each pair had their own style. One pair did a series of lifts. Another pair were more intimate and seldom left the company of the other's body. Another pair were eloquent in their dance and took to less touchy moves and more grand moves.

And the audience was captivated by it all.

The dancers parted from the stage, some leaping, others spinning and running off on the tips of their toes, but they all revealed that the lady of the land had left her castle for the comfort of the gardens. She was in the East Garden that held her favored flowers: the moonflowers. They were flowers so beautiful, only Mother Moon could make them blossom with her touch and gentle gaze. She sat in front of one of the tiered fountains with an angel spouting water. She did not know what to do. She needed time to think, time to breathe. She needed air. She needed space. She needed answers.

Vinyl gestured to the male vocalist.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru_

 _Wazukana sukima nozokeba_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count came out into the gardens in steps well-rehearsed and eyes on the most precious sight in the world: his beloved. The lady noticed him and stood up, fearful. She tried to back away from him. She needed him to get away from him.

The count held out his hand to her and approached her like a stranger approaching a cornered puppy: deliberately and slow-stepped. He did not want to scare the one in which he intended to love. He wanted to seduce her. He wanted to love her.

The lady kept her eyes on the count as he approached her. She allowed him to come near her. His hand went to her cheek and caressed it. He was apologizing for his overwhelming passion. He was sorry.

The lady raised a hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She pulled his hand down to intertwine their fingers. She forgave him.

The count took her other hand and led her to the center of the garden. They were away from wandering eyes. They were away from the enemy. He could be with her in his true form.

They stopped in the center and gazed at each other. He could see her eyes in the moonlight, but she saw nothing. Her hands let go of his to trail up to his mask. She wanted to know the eyes of the man she was starting to love. She wanted to see him. She wanted to know him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Tsukamaete_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

He caught her hands, surprising her.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

 _Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The count spun the lady in an unexpected spin and the dance picked up from there. They were back to their tango of seduction. They danced in a circle, their moves mimicking each other without fail. They had learned each other's strengths and weaknesses in their dancing. They learned where to push the other and when to draw back. They learned how their mind worked, how their souls worked. In the efforts of their dance, a phenomenon occurred. A white aura pulsed from Lady Lucia. It was her Magic comforting her, embracing her. It made her ensemble for the evening glow like a star. The count found himself reacting in the same way. Black radiated off him and he looked like a gentle beast in the night, an intimidating force of black energy. Sparks of white and black broke off from the duo like little stars and dropped onto the moonflowers of the garden.

And, as if by Magic, the moonflowers awoke from their slumber and bloomed.

The count and lady eventually ended up in each other's arms once again. The count spun around with the lady in his arms, a knee kneeling on him while the other was curled in the air. He placed her back down lightly and she spun away from him. He would not let her get far. He chased after her as she sashayed her hips and he pulled her back to him, her back against his chest. He led her across the stage in light steps, then twirled her to face him.

They waltzed as the violins took over the melody once again. They knew this was their last dance. They knew this was all they had. So, they used as much as they could to get from it.

As the last two big beats were around the corner, the count spun out the lady to spin her into him, she leaned on him with a knee pressing into his thigh. Her eyes met his mask and her hand curled around the back of his neck. Their lips were close. She could feel herself leaning forwar—

And, then he abruptly dipped her. He held her as she arched her back for him, eyes closed as though she were ready for the count to do as he pleased. The count had done it. He had seduced the lady of his rival. He had won her heart. And, for evermore, he would keep it.

Silence.

Utter silence.

" _That_ …was _amazing_!" came a yell.

And a burst of shouts and crows flooded the air.

No longer was there a garden of moonflowers. No longer was there Lady Lucia and the mysterious count. No longer was there a grand ball. It was Luna and Cane back in their guild hall. It was the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular.

Per cue, Vinyl did the _Cantarella Playoff_ , starting the orchestra off on their _marcatos_.

Cane brought Luna back up and spun her out. The two did their honorary bows as the crowd roared with applause. Luna stepped away gracefully and did a twirl into a curtsey. She gestured to Cane. Cane took off his top hat to give an exaggerated bow.

Luna looked at the top of Cane's head. He had been given a wig to wear of black hair with a low ponytail.

 _Wow. He really looks like someone else._

Cane straightened himself and put on his top hat. Luna let out a gasp of surprise when he twirled her back into his arms. She pressed a hand against his chest to steady herself, but still…

 _LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB._

Luna stared into the masked eyes of her partner. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she tried to keep herself together. She was breathing a little heavily and sweat glistened from her body, but that was not making her heart beat faster. It was her partner.

 _I feel so…weird. I've never felt like this with Cane. I feel safe and warm and…_

She did not even notice either of them were leaning closer to each other. She could feel her eyes closing.

… _light_ …

The curtains made a dramatic show of closing shut as the orchestra finished with their last downbeat with the lights shutting off.

Luna felt Cane let her go and disappear from her grasp. It was too dark for her to see him. "Cane!" she called. "Cane!" Dim lights came back on and Luna flinched at the sudden source, squinting her eyes. " _Cane_!" she called. "Cane, _wait_!"

Ena was the one to stop Luna. "L, let's get you out of that costume," she insisted. "I need to clean it before your sweat denatures some of my fibers."

Luna allowed Ena to pull her away, but could not help and search for Cane across the stage. The stage crew was already setting up the stage for the next band to arrive.

 _Cane_ … Luna thought. _What…was that?_

Ena took Luna backstage. A number of stage crew members and the dancers of the court congratulated Luna for an outstanding performance. She was humble as she accepted the praise, blushing cutely, and was sincere as she gave her own appreciation and congratulations to everyone who helped made the dance as wonderful as it could be. When Ena passed the dressing room, Luna glanced back at it in confusion.

"Um, E?" Luna called worriedly. "Where are we…?"

"Just a little something-something for my best friend," Ena said simply. "You deserve it."

Luna turned back to Ena with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you…?"

Ena turned to dual doors and stopped. She gave Luna a sheepish smile as she brought out Luna's Compact and gave it to her. "Sorry about this," she apologized in advanced.

Nothing made sense to Luna. "'Sorry about' wha— _at?!_ "

Ena had shoved Luna into the room, causing her to stumble and fall on her hands and knees. As the door shut behind Luna, she got up in a grumble and brushed off the dirt. "I am so getting you back for this." She shook out her hair. "Now, what did she want me…?" Her words were killed off when she saw what was around her.

She knew what Ena wanted her to see.

The spirits of the Dragneel family and the Dragneel family themselves had all gathered in a room with wide grins on their faces and amusement in their eyes. "Surprise!" they chorused. "Congratulations, Luna!"

Luna was taken back. No, she was more than taken back—she was completely _shook_. "What…? I mean I… Wait, what?" she spluttered.

Lucy stepped forward to Luna. "We wanted to congratulate you, baby," she told her daughter. "What you did was _amazing_ out there."

"Hell yeah it was!" Natsu bounced forward with Happy on his head and pinched Luna's cheeks. "My baby girl was dancing her butt off and made her papa proud!" he howled.

Happy raised a paw. "Aye, sir! Your dancing was amazing!"

Luna laughed as she playfully smacked her father's hands away. " _Papa_ …!" she groaned. She looked up at Happy and beamed. "Thanks, Happy! I'm glad you liked it!"

Igneel and Luke appeared on either side of Luna. They kissed their sister's cheek in unison. "You did great, sis!" they praised. "Awesome job!"

"Thanks, guys!" Luna appreciated.

Nashi hugged Luna from behind tightly. She whispered in Luna's ear, "And that dress makes your butt look _amazing_. If you were trying to get a certain boy's attention, you certainly got it now."

A tick mark came off Igneel and Natsu's heads. "Luna's too young for boys!" they growled.

Luke sighed. "Not _this_ again…"

Luna blushed at her sister's words. "Well, don't worry. There _isn't_ any boy," she promised, shooting Nashi a glare. Her eyes flitted over her family. "But, _really_. Thank you _so much_ ," she appreciated softly. "I thought I was going to do terrible."

"You did _beautifully_ , baby," Lucy cooed. "Certainly better than your papa's dancing."

Natsu grinned. "You love my dancing, Lucy! You're just jealous you aren't as cool as me!"

Nashi rolled her eyes, snorting. "Papa, you're not cool."

And there was Natsu sulking in the corner with a dark aura around him. "How could she even say that about me? I'm still cool," he blubbered.

Happy rubbed Natsu's hair. "Not really."

Natsu sulked even more. "Whose side are you on, fur ball?" he grumbled.

Luna turned to the Celestial Spirits that had come through the gate to see her and approached them. "I'm so glad all of you could come!" she said cheerfully.

Lucy's range of spirits had grown over the years. She kept her ten Golden Zodiacs, but the amount of silver keys she had increased. An eagle rather large for its size and had horns on its head was perched on the shoulder of Sagittarius. A man wearing a dolphin suit looked comfortable with Plue in his hands and Pyxis waddling right next to him. A rather pompous crane wearing expensive designer stood on one leg, speaking into a Compact while he checked his watch. The last two added were a pair of twin hunting dogs. They looked like regular hounds with drooping ears. Their pelts were dazzling in stardust and they seemed to shimmer each time they moved. They wore honorary collars boring the names Lelantos and Actaeon as well as the address of the Dragneel residence, but that was not their unique trait. Each one seemed to have one glowing eye and one normal eye. Lelantos had a glowing eye on the right while Actaeon had a glowing eye on the left. They were each other's counterparts in that way.

Scorpio looked at Luna with a grin and a thumbs-up. "We are here to support you, Luna!"

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Scorpio_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Sand_

 _ **Likes**_ _: beaches_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: winter_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Scorpio is the official husband of Aquarius! His kind, sandy soul is what the raging, watery soul of Aquarius needs—and he loves his Bahama mama!_ ⌟

Aries was tucked underneath Loke's arm. She still looked young as usually and wore a proud smile on her face than a tentative one. "W-We really loved your dance, Luna. It w-was am-mazing," she stammered. "Oh, sorry," she apologized quickly.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aries_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Wool_

 _ **Likes**_ _: knitting_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: loud music_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Aries might be soft and cuddly, but she's more than willing to defend her master and friends! Even her boyfriend wouldn't mess with her when she shows her true spirit!_ ⌟

Loke kissed Aries' forehead. "All of us wanted to be here for you, Luna. You're our niece. We support all of our nieces and nephews," he reminded. He made a face. "As long as it doesn't have to deal with Igneel's fire-belching competition."

"That was a life-or-death competition!" Igneel justified. "And, _I_ won!"

Natsu was out of his stupor at that. "No, you didn't! _I_ did!" he said. " _I'm_ the king of fire-belching!"

Igneel growled. "You can't be king of _everything_!"

Natsu pointed at the top of his head for a crown of fire to appear. "I'm wearing the crown so I'm the king," he reasoned smugly. "What do think about that?"

Happy leapt from Natsu's head, comically burnt and his tail on fire. "I think you're a big jerk for setting me on fire like that!" he wailed. "Charla!"

Natsu grew panicked and chased after Happy around the room. "Happy, wait! I'm sorry, little buddy, I forgot you were there!"

" _You're making me feel worse!"_

Luna was surprised when she saw Libra in the crowd of Celestial Spirits. "Auntie Libra!" she gasped. "You were here?"

Libra bowed her head in answer. "Yes. I wanted to see my little star _shine_ on stage," she spoke with her deep and mysterious voice.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Libra_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Gravity Change, part-time dance instructor_

 _ **Likes**_ _: total submission_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _Libra enjoys the art of balance and the art of dance. If you're lucky, she might even dance for you!_ ⌟

Luna ducked her head, a hand coming up to rub her arm. "Did I…do okay?" she wanted to know?"

Libra chuckled. "My little star, you were _fantastic_ ," she promised. "And, your partner complimented you perfectly. I could feel the balance between you too. Darkness and light—sun and moon. Whoever he was, I must thank him for making the dance unique to you two and you two alone."

Luna scrunched up her face in confusion. "What do you mean 'whoever he was'?" she wondered. "Wasn't it—?"

"Places! Places!" cried the stage manager. "One minute until we run!"

"Thank you, one!" came the appreciative murmur of the crew.

Lucy smiled. "It's about time for the Spell-tacular to continue." She looked around in the room. "Is everyone ready to celebrate Halloween a little longer?"

"Aye, sir!" everyone chorused.

Natsu stopped chasing Happy to grin. "Then, let's party, people!" he howled.

And, just like that, everyone flooded out of the room. They talked amongst themselves for the excitement of the party. Scorpio was ready to get it on with Aquarius and was trying to persuade her into going back to their home in their realm afterwards to get hot and heavy. Capricorn was being the type of fatherly-stern to Lyra and set a limit on the amount of drinks she drank or else he would take her home in an instant. Loke murmured into Aries' ears and she was caught blushing at his words and stammering out an abashed reply. Lelantos and Actaeon were winding around Igneel's feet and tripped him over, making Luke laugh as he picked up their leashes. A recovered Happy was sticking close to Lucy and nuzzling into her breasts. He gave Natsu a smirk as Lucy left the room after hugging Luna and Natsu gave Luna a kiss on the cheek and grumbled angrily how Happy was going to get it later.

Nashi was the last one and looked back at Luna who looked confused herself. "Hey, you okay?" Nashi inquired.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine…I think," she said slowly.

Nashi grew concerned. "Want to talk about it?"

Luna shook her head as her eyes went to her Compact. "I do, but I think I need to get some answers from someone first," she decided.

" _Ladies and gentlemen of Magnolia, are you ready to scream into the night_?" came a roar from the stage.

The audience roared back, crying their agreement.

Nashi smiled. "Looks like the party is back on." She looked back at Luna and winked. "You sure you don't want to get out there?"

"In a minute," Luna promised. "Go have fun, sis. I'll be out soon."

Nashi softened. She went to Luna and hugged her. "Fine, fine. See you out there." She gave Luna a quick kiss before leaving the room altogether and shutting the door behind her.

Luna was quick to unlock her phone. She went to Cane's contact and pressed the **CALL** button. She put the Compact to her ear and waited.

 _ERRRRRRRR…_

And waited.

 _ERRRRRRRR…_

And waited.

 _ERRRRRRRR_ … _ERRRRRRR_ …

Someone picked up the phone and it was not Cane. It was someone else. Someone tired. Someone sober. " _Hello_?"

Luna's eyebrows raised. "Auntie Cana?"

Cana yawned. " _Oh, hey, kiddo. What's shakin'? How was the performance?"_

"Weren't you here to see it?" Luna questioned.

" _What? No. I've been at the Saint Judas Hospital in Dahlia."_

Luna grew alarmed. "What? Wait, why? Are you okay?" She had too many questions and not enough answers.

" **Relax** _, kiddo. I am, but Cane's still asleep. He should be awake by tomorrow,_ " Cane informed as though it was common information. " _He'll be a little pissed off his wallet's gone, but eh. Not like there was too much cash in there anyways."_

"Wait…" Luna could not wrap her head around this. "Cane's in the hospital?"

" _Yeah. He was a bit involved with some gangsters. My little man got drugged in the process and they stole his wallet."_ Cana chuckled _. "He's going to get so mad when I laugh at him for getting knocked out by a bunch of snot-nosed gangsters. He could've handled them easily, but nope. Pretty sure my little man was distracted by a pretty, little thing with long legs."_

"Wait… Slow down," Luna pleaded. She needed to know everything. "Cane… Is…? Is he…?"

Another voice murmured in the background and Cana said, " _Hold on, kiddo_." It was obvious she tried to cover the Compact as she responded to someone else's words in mumbles and a series of _mmm_ 's and _mmm-hmm_ 's. She was back on the line after a minute. " _Sorry, kiddo, but I've got a little more paperwork to fill out for my little man, so I have to go. Wait! How's the performance go? Did the understudy do okay?"_

"'Understudy'?" Luna closed her eyes. She was starting to get a headache. "Wait a minute. Why would there be an understudy for this?"

" _Well, because, Cane told me he knew he wasn't going to be able to dance with you tonight."_

Luna's eyes shot open. One word breathed from her mouth. " _What_?"

" _He didn't know the exact reason, but he knew he wasn't going to dance with you, so he trained the understudy with his part._ " Cana sounded confused. _"He didn't tell you?"_

"No, he… He didn't," Luna whispered.

Cana snorted. " **Figured**. _My little man was a bit of a little shit when it came to these things. I swear he's more like the god of mischief than an oracle."_ She coughed. " _Anyways, I have to go. Lucy recorded your performance and when she sends it to me, I'll let you know what I thought, but we all know you did amazing. You're Lucy's daughter. You can't just_ **not** _be amazing."_

"Auntie Cana, wait," Luna pleaded.

" _See you when we get home, kiddo! Auntie C loves you_!" Cana made a kissing noise into the phone. _"_ **Hasta la vista** _!"_

And, the call was dropped.

Luna allowed her hand to pull the Compact from her face. Her arm dropped down. Nothing made sense. Everything made no sense.

 _Cane…didn't dance with me?_

She was trying to accept that fact. She was trying to get used to that fact. But, even if she did, even if she knew all the facts, the mystery was not solved.

 _If… If Cane didn't dance with me…_

Luna clutched her Compact.

 _Then…who did?_

°•°•°•°

Luke finally squeezed his way to the bar, sweaty and smiling. He flagged down a bartender. "Can I get an eight-up? Thanks!" He sat down at the bar and let out a breath. "Man, am I buzzed," he muttered.

A low grumble.

Luke looked over to his left. There, two seats down, Igneel miserably played with his chips and slouched in his seat. He looked like the pinnacle of a kicked puppy as he let out a low sigh.

"Bro?" Luke called, scooting over.

Igneel sighed again. "Hey. How's it going?" he asked in misery.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Is…everything okay?"

Igneel glared at his food. "Why don't you ask MJ?" he spoke in childish anger.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. What do you mean?" he probed. He narrowed his eyes. "Did you upset her?"

" _No_ ," Igneel snapped. He jerked his head out to the guild hall. "She's over there with the enemy of my character."

Luke turned around and searched for Mary Jane. He did not have to look too far. He saw the blonde goddess standing at a high-rise table with a bit of a smirk on her lips. A smirk was not uncommon on her face, but still shocking. Who was next to her was even more shocking. He was a teenager of silver hair and slitted eyes, one emerald and the other gray. He was an anomaly, but an attractive one. His costume was a sexy antihero, Black Hood. He had taken off the mask that went with Black Hood, but his costume was essentially an all-black body suit with an X outlined in white and a brown leather jacket. He even had gun holsters hanging on his hips with fake guns packed into them. With the way his body language was, he did not seem like the type to be gentle and flirty or the type to be sinfully charming. He wore a lopsided smirk on his face. Not of confidence—of intrigue.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't he Black X or something?"

Igneel shook his head, an irate look on his face as he glanced back at the two. "That's Black Hood, Phoenix's sworn enemy," he explained. He rested his head back on the counter in a long sigh. "Can't believe she's with the enemy instead of me," he mumbled.

Luke understood. " _Oh_ … So, she ditched you, huh?"

" _Why you gotta say that?!_ " Igneel sniffled as a stream of comical tears came from his eyes. "I don't need MJ to have a good time. I'm strong and independent and I can have fun all on my own! Yeah, that's it!"

As Igneel pep-talked himself, Luke sweatdropped.

 _He's making it sound like he saw his ex-girlfriend and she moved on from him._

"Oh. It's the smart Dragneel."

Luke turned back to see Mary Jane behind him. She looked rejuvenated, oddly. She had a spark of contentment. He had to smile for her. "Hey, Mary Jane. We were just talking about you."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes to Igneel who had taken to ignoring her, muttering childish words of rebellion under his breath. She snorted. "You mean the moron was whining because I bailed on his ass?"

Luke shrugged. "Pretty much."

" _Luke_!" Igneel snapped.

"Who's the guy?" Luke wanted to know.

Mary Jane shrugged. "Name is Peter Shuusei-Thompson. Not from around here, but he thought I looked like I hated Halloween," she explained. "He's… _okay_ , I guess."

Luke had to grin. "Don't tell me the Dark Empress is starting to like guys in a romantic sense now," he joked.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Not a chance," she said flatly. "I happily plan to be alone for the rest of my days. Peter's chill." Her eyes glanced at Igneel. "Better than other annoying shits I know."

Igneel sulked even more.

Luke chuckled as he received his eight-up. He said a quick word of appreciation and paid for the drink before getting up. "Well, you two have fun," he farewelled. He raised his drink and slipped back into the audience.

Mary Jane watched as Igneel stirred his drink and pouted angrily. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me the moron is crying because I was fed up with his bullshit?"

Igneel hmphed. "I'm not 'crying'," he mumbled.

"Then, what's your deal?" Mary Jane asked, unamused and not in the mood for games.

Igneel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, there was a weak smile on his face and his eyes shone nothing but sincerity. " _Nothing_ , MJ. I'm… _really_ happy you're actually having a good time tonight." His words spoke nothing but truth. "I brought you here because I wanted to see you smile. I might not have been the one to do it, but you did. So, I'm…really happy."

Mary Jane settled into the chair next to Igneel. "Yeah, no. You're spilling bullshit to me and the truth. I can tell you're happy _for_ me, but not happy _with_ me. Of course"—she shrugged—"I'm not one to really care for anyone's feeling. I'm just tired of bullshit."

Igneel could not face Mary Jane. "I really _am_ happy for you that Peter could do something I can't," he murmured. "I don't care if I'm not the one to make you happy. As long as someone does, that'll make _me_ happy."

Mary Jane shook her head. "Okay, well, while I believe that half-truth there, I want to bail, so I'm going home." She got up from the chair.

Igneel snapped out of his sulking to be more attentive. "Wait, _now_? But, what about—?"

"Peter?" Mary Jane filled in. She bitterly laughed. "I'm not the romantic character in this fairy tale, moron. I'm the one with a million problems and likes to focus on that than on some guy. Peter was chill and all, but not enough for me to abandon my beliefs for him."

The way Igneel reacted looked more concerned than relieved. "I could go with you? Let's hangout! We can watch old Halloween movies!"

"No," Mary Jane rejected. "I still hate this stupid holiday and don't want anything more to do with it."

Igneel got up anyways, slapping jewel on the counter. "At _least_ let me walk you home," he offered. At this point, he was begging. "I just need to know you made it home safely. It's late, you know? The guard is letting everyone come home from the event as long as a Fairy Tail Mage guides them home."

Mary Jane cocked an eyebrow. "I _am_ a 'Fairy Tail Mage'," she said slowly.

"MJ, it's _really_ late. You can't be alone at this time of night when the mass murderers are still on the loose," Igneel tried.

Mary Jane sighed. "I'm not about to be one of those stupid girls who decides to go home alone and argue I can take care of myself. Walk me home, but don't even think about coming inside," she warned. "I want to get out of this costume and eat the leftover candy, then hate myself for it."

Igneel beamed. "Awesome!" He offered an arm. "Ready?"

Mary Jane was already walking away. "Come _on_ , moron," she snapped.

Igneel could not help as his beam grew and he scrambled after Mary Jane.

°•°•°•°

Galileo fought his way to the bar and made it to Julia. "Hey! Jules!" he shouted.

Julia passed a drink along as she looked at Galileo. "That darned, elusive pimpernel," she teased. "What's shakin'?"

"You seen my twin?" Galileo shouted over the music.

Julia began her next drinks for the next round. "Actually, yeah! She and Chi-chi are in the rec room!"

Galileo gave a thumbs-up. "Thanks!" he appreciated as he turned tail and left the bar scene.

It took him a while to get to the steps to the basement. Two Fairy Tail Mages were guards to ensure no one out of Fairy Tail status was able to go downstairs, but they recognized Galileo and allowed him to pass. Galileo fled down the steps and to the recreation room. Speakers played the same music was what went on upstairs, but at a quieter level. For the most part, the recreation room was empty. Olivia and Orochi had taken to playing a game of pool. Their game was not the conventional pool—it was strip pool. Olivia had only lost one layer of clothing while Orochi had lost his cat ears, his shirt, and tie, and was stuck in his undershirt, his gloves, pants, and his right shoe.

Olivia noticed her twin's presence as she set up for her shot. "That darned, elusive pimpernel… What can we do for you?" She took it. Two stripes sunk into the two pockets and a solid flew in a different direction.

Galileo took off his hat. "Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you knew where Nashi went," he wondered casually.

Olivia sat up to lean on her staff. She watched as Orochi find the right angle. "I think she's with Gary. Did you see their costumes? The little, red riding hood and the big, bad wolf."

"Wearing a couple's costume without being a couple," Orochi commented. He found his perfect shot and took it. Sadly, all he did was move two solids closer to a pocket, but did not put enough force to drive them in. He groaned. "Damn."

Olivia smirked. "Still shit at this game," she snickered. She eyed the table for her next shot. " _Strip_."

As Orochi took off his left shoe, Galileo had to know. "You think she and Gary are going to hit the sack?"

"Probably not," Orochi disagreed. "Nana isn't exactly ready for that. And, I know Gary wouldn't do anything like that without pure commitment from her."

Olivia bent over as she lined up her cue-stick with the perfect shot of her striped sixth ball. She kept her eyes open to concentrate better. "Why are you so interested, bro? Didn't take you to be jealous." She took a chance and struck her cue-stick and, to her delight, her striped-sixth went in.

"I'm _not_ ," Galileo said in defense of himself. "I was just curious if she wanted to come back to our place with me. But, if she's hittin' up my bro, then"—he sighed—"there's nothing I can do about it."

Orochi paused in finding an angle to look at Galileo meaningfully. "You _do_ realize you two can't keep doing this, right?" he wanted Galileo to realize.

Galileo raised an eyebrow. "'Doing' what?"

Olivia understood Orochi's words. "You two can't keep sleeping with each other," she said flatly.

"What's the harm in it?" Galileo asked. "It's just sex and both of us are okay with it."

Olivia shook her head. "Yes, and I know you two are okay with that, but…" She tried to word it properly. "Maybe you owe it to at least Gary to stop."

Galileo grew annoyed at that. "How is this becoming 'blame Galileo for shit'?"

"We aren't blaming you," Orochi assured. "What you and Nashi do isn't our business. But, did you ever think of Gary's feelings too? He genuinely _loves_ her, Galileo. And, sleeping with the girl he loves? It's more like betrayal to your brotherhood."

Galileo tried to fight back, to retaliate, to say something that would defend him. But, in the end, he deflated in a sigh. "I know," he admitted. "I know I have to choose. When we first started, I knew it wouldn't last. It wasn't supposed to. And, I knew how Gary felt at the time, but I didn't take it seriously. But, now?" He lowered his head.

Olivia softened. "It's time to let her go, Leo," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Galileo mumbled. " _God_ , I know. Just…how am I supposed to? What am I supposed to do about Gary?"

"That's for you to decide," Orochi told him. "For now, just enjoy the rest of the night. You don't have to do it right away."

Galileo nodded. "Livy, I, uh… I think I'm going to head home." He gathered his hat in his hands and walked towards the exit of the recreation room. "I'll see you later."

The door opened.

And, he left.

It shut again.

Olivia let out a breath. "I hope they'll be okay," she prayed.

"Things will be awkward if they make it awkward," Orochi told her, setting up his shot. "Knowing Nashi and Galileo, they won't let this stop them from being close friends."

"And, Gary?"

Orochi paused at that. "We can only hope those three won't break apart, Ollie. That's all we can hope for." And, he took the shot.

°•°•°•°

Ena was at a booth. She had finally donned on her costume. She was a candy corn witch with a ridiculous hat the color of candy corn with a nice bow to match. She had a drink next to her, but was too busy sketching to take more than three sips.

"Working hard, huh, E?"

Ena looked up and her face of serious concentration morphed into a delight face. "L! You're wearing it!"

Luna smiled sheepishly. She had changed into her dancing ensemble and dressed as a pumpkin witch to match Ena. She had on ridiculous hat on as well in black with pumpkins glittering on it. Her dress was a halter top with a puffy skirt that exposed from her upper thigh and down. She had been given sleeves to wear as well as stocks with pumpkin on them, some laughing, some crying, some scary, some friendly. To complete her outfit, she was given black wedges and a pumpkin choker.

"I figured I couldn't let such a beautiful costume go to waste," Luna supposed as she sat down next to Ena. She searched the drawings. "Making new designs?"

Ena nodded and went back to the one she was working on. It was for a male and she seemed to be working on a spooky suit theme to a skeleton. "Mmm-hmm. I got really inspired this Halloween, so I have to get started right away," she reasoned.

Luna chuckled. "That's just like you. Always on top of things when it comes to fashion."

Ena smiled. "So, what are you doing out here? I'd figure you'd be wanting to talk to people and out on the dance floor with Gale."

Luna's smile slipped into a frown and her eyes went to the side. "I, um, wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, actually," she murmured.

Ena was quick to be worried. "What's wrong, L? Did something happen?" She scanned the area around them. "Where's Gale?"

Luna shrugged. "Actually, E, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Ena turned back to Luna. "Hit me."

Luna tried to word it. "So… That costume you made… It was for Cane, right?"

Ena nodded slowly. "Yeah… Every costume I make is specifically tailored to the person it was intended for. Why do you ask?"

Luna turned more-so to Ena. "Well, I talked to Auntie Cana and she told me about Cane's accident," she informed her best friend. "She told me Cane's still in the hospital."

Ena tipped her head. "I know. I heard about that. What's that got to do with it?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "E… Whoever was in that costume wasn't—"

"'Wasn't' who, _principessa_?" came a teasing whisper.

Luna jumped and her head turned to be pleasantly surprised at the sight of— " _Gale_?" She said his name in disbelief. "You're here?"

Gale leaned back. "In the flesh, Blondie," he assured.

Ena examined Gale's costume and was satisfied. "I'm so glad the costume fit you so well," she commented. "I was worried it wouldn't fit since I couldn't do that last fitting on you."

"Yeah, Gale, you look…" Luna blushed and her eyes darted away from Gale. "I mean… You look… _really_ good."

Gale did. He was dressed as a witch hunter. A leather jacket had been given to him in black to go along with his gloves. He had no shirt to wear and it was obvious from the way girls stared at him, they found the definition in his stomach attractive. He had on dark pants and combat boots as well. The only thing that made him look like he had a Halloween costume on was the iron cross he was given to wear across his neck, the holster he had with fake guns, as well as the crossbow strapped to his back.

Gale smirked. "Thanks, Blondie. Didn't peg you to be a witch this year, but I like it. Makes you look cute."

Luna's cheeks flushed even more. She swallowed. "Thanks," she choked out. "And, um, thanks for the gift you gave me." She looked up at him in uncertainty. "Are you sure you—?"

"Keep it." Gale finished her question with two, firm words. "It's a gift, Blondie. Be thankful. I don't just go handing out my stuff to anyone."

"But… It's your _favorite_ ," Luna emphasized. " _You_ should have it. Not me."

Gale shook his head. "Nah. It wasn't my favorite jacket, promise. 'Sides"—he gave her a crooked smirk—"it looks _way_ more perfect on you than it ever did me."

Luna's cheeks pinkened as Ena snickered. "Isn't he just so _adorable_ , L?" Ena teased. "He gave you his jacket _and_ gives you all these compliments? If I didn't know any better, it would sound like your dragon is becoming a little too soft and fond of you."

Gale cracked up. "Come on, Fernandes, look at that blush! How am I _not_ supposed to go easy on the poor thing? She's too easy to tease."

"You know, I'm right here," Luna muttered. She stood up from the table. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later, E." She began to walk away.

"Hey, Blondie-girl! Where do ya think you're going?" Gale shouted.

Luna stopped to turn around and shrug. "I don't know. Dance, maybe?"

Gale walked to her. "I thought we were doing to watch some Halloween movies?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Luna looked away. "Sorry. I'm not in the mood to watch Halloween movies," she lied. "If you'll excuse me…" She turned around to walk off, but Gale held her back, a hand on her arm. She looked at his hand then him. Then, she looked at the floor. "Please, let me go," she asked for kindly.

"I know you're upset with me," Gale spilled. "I know I hurt you. _Principessa_ , I'm sorry I wasn't back in time. You needed me and I should've been there for you."

Luna sighed. "Gale, I'm not upset with you," she assured. "You were on a job. I can't be upset with you for being on a job request. We're good. We're fine. I just don't feel like watching Halloween movies, okay?" She tugged her arm out of his grasp. She bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry if I made you think I was mad at you," she formally apologized.

Gale shook his head. "Oh, no. You're not doing this to me."

Luna lifted her head. "'Doing' what?"

Gale grumbled and took Luna's hand. He began to walk her to the guild door exit.

Luna grew confused. "Where are we going?"

"My house." The words were tossed over Gale's shoulder. "We're cuddling and watching Halloween movies."

Luna was flabbergasted. "But… I just said…"

"I heard you," Gale promised as they maneuvered to the guild doors. He stopped and looked back at Luna with a smirk. "Dragons don't take 'no' for an answer." He turned back and opened on door.

And, Luna did not know what to say as Gale took them outside.

Gale was careful, making sure to escort her properly down the steps. He gave a nod to the Fairy Tail members standing on rotational guard duty before he and Luna headed out back to his home. The streets of Magnolia were not full of costumes and fright and little ones dressed as what they wanted to be. The streets were empty. The only light to guide a person were the street lights and even they could make a person feel unsafe. Luna kept her eyes open and looked in every possible direction.

 _The mass murderer is still out there. Maybe we should've stayed back and waited for someone else to come with us. But…_

Luna's cheeks tinted a little pink.

 _It's weird. I feel…safe with him._

"Don't get all scared now, Blondie."

Luna looked up at Gale who kept his eyes in front.

"Those mass murderers are old news," Gale soothed. "No one's going to be out to prey on us."

"How do you know?" Luna wanted to know. "The news says—"

"Don't trust everything the news tells you, Blondie-girl," Gale warned. "All of it is a bunch of fake shit, shit that doesn't matter, and maybe about one-percent is about what is happening in strictly the non-Magic world."

Luna was dubious. "But—"

"Stop with the 'but's!" Gale cut off. He gave her a side glance. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're way too important to me to let anything happen to you."

Luna blinked in awe. " _Gale_ …"

Gale blushed at his own words and gave a grunt, turning away from Luna. "Now, come on. Sooner we're back to my house, the sooner we can change out of these costumes."

It hit Luna. "Oh, _no_ ," she whispered.

"What?"

"My _clothes_ ," Luna realized. "My _Compact_ , my _stuff_ —it's at the guild!" She tried to turn back. "We have to g—!"

" _Shhh_ , Blondie. Easy, girl," Gale hushed, pulling her forward. "Already had your stuff put at my house."

Luna could not believe it. "But, ho—?"

"You didn't think I kidnapped you without letting your parents know first, did you?" Gale laughed when he saw Luna's uncertain look. "Blondie, I might be the dragon who steals the princess, but I'm not a heartless coward. I made sure your parents were okay with me stealing you away for a bit. And, since Galileo texted me to tell me he's at home, we'll have one supervisor so we can't do anything freaky." He winked at Luna. "So, you can stare at me all you want, but no touching, okay?"

Luna blushed a furious shade of red in both embarrassment and annoyance. " _Gale_!" she snapped.

"God, I love it when you say my name like that."

"So, what? My stuff is just magically there?" Luna demanded to know.

Gale raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Well, _duh_. We're _Mages_ , Blondie. We are living proof Magic _exists_. So, yeah, your stuff was 'magically' brought to mine."

Instantly, Luna thought herself stupid and cursed herself for it, allowing her eyes to drop to the ground as her ears burned. "Oh. Right."

Gale shook his head in amusement as he turned his head back to the sidewalk. "You're so freaking cute when you have your little blonde moments," he chuckled.

Luna puffed her cheeks, but had nothing to say to that.

It took them a little bit to get back to Gale's house. His house was a two-storage cottage that was blessed with much acreage and neighbors that lived close by, but not close enough to see what everyone was doing inside their houses. The porch lights had been turned off, but the main light inside the house was on, signaling someone was home.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Redfox Residence. When Levy and Gajeel first got into their relationship, Gajeel gifted them both with a cottage to start their family! »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna and Gale climbed up the steps and to the front door. Coming inside was simple with the door unlocked. Gale let Luna inside before coming in himself. He kicked off his boots and began yelling. "Bro! G, come on, man, I need you!" When he heard no response, he grew frustrated. He turned back to Luna. "Want to go in the basement?"

Luna smiled shyly. "I'm good wherever."

Gale softened. "Take off your shoes and go in the basement. Pick whatever movie you want. I'll be down soon," he promised.

Luna nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

Gale nodded and moved away. "Bro! Get your ass out here! We need to have a chitchat!"

Luna focused on taking off her shoes. Once she put them neatly by the door, she headed for the basement entrance. It was not the first time she had been in the house and she knew it just as well as her own. She went downstairs and did not even need to see to flip on the lights. The basement was a project that started when the house was bought and was finished after the twins were born. It was nice and finished with carpet on the ground and memories of the family hung up around the wall. It was obvious it was meant for the siblings of the house rather than the adults. There was a pool table set up as old Lacrima game machines Galileo and Olivia were fond of. A bar had been built with a small kitchen. There was even a few couches and bean bag chairs set up around a Lacrima-Vision. The bookcase surround the Lacrima-Vision had a plethora of movies to choose from, some as old as when the first movie came to be and others recent documentaries. Sections had been labeled from genre and then alphabetized from that, courtesy of Levy. There was another bedroom and bath set up below as well and even a secret office that was hidden behind a bookshelf that would open if you pushed on its middle hard enough.

Luna was too enrapt in looking at the childhood memories on the wall. She smiled when she saw a picture of an unhappy Gale, a smirking Cane, a jubilant Igneel, a content Luke, and a reserved Elvin. Igneel, Elvin, and Luke looked no older than six in the picture, putting Cane and Gale at seven. They were all dirty with scabs and scrapes, but they had slung their arms around each other still in their mirth. They were brothers-in-arms and forever would be. Another picture was of a baby Gale crying and Galileo trying hard to help his brother by offering his favorite stuffed animal. Another showed Gajeel cooking with a scowl on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He seemed to be making omelets, but had to deal with two twins who refused to let him go. Galileo had clung to his back, tugging at Gajeel's hair when it was a bit longer while Gajeel had to cradle Olivia who fisted his shirt.

One picture caught Luna's eyes. It was on a frame on a table filled with other pictures and she gathered it in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed. It was a picture in which she was included. She was young—in all honesty, she was no more than maybe eight months old—and she was sleeping on a blanket on the floor. She was a tiny thing that came with more hair than most eight-month-olds had, her sun-kissed locks swept into a comfortable and short ponytail. A boy curled up to her and kept her warm. He was tanner than her and bigger. His hair was becoming thicker, already jet-black. But, he grasped her little hand and kept her close when she slept.

"Ah. So, you found us at the embarrassing phase of our lives, huh?"

Luna smiled with Gale behind her, staring at the photo over her shoulder. "We look adorable," she cooed.

Gale snorted. "You look like some wrinkly alien and I look chubby as Hell," he grunted. He turned away. "And, I am not 'adorable'. I'm _sexy_."

Luna put down the picture with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she dismissed. She noticed the items in his hand. "My stuff?" she guessed.

Gale nodded. "Got your bag, your shoes, and stuff." He raised his other to reveal an old, band t-shirt. "You can wear this tonight. I'll bring you home whenever. _Or_ …"—he wiggled his eyebrows—"you could stay that night in the dragon's lair."

"Not happening," Luna rejected, making an X with her arms. Then, she thought about it. "Wait. What time is it?"

Gale shrugged. "A little past midnight. Why?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Maybe I _should_ stay here," she mused.

"Actually, you are."

Luna blinked at Gale. "Wait, what?"

Gale smirked. "Already asked your ma if you could stay here since it's so late. She's fine with it as long as I'm not in bed with you, but hey. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Luna shook her head rapidly. "N-N-No! No, no, no, no, _no_! Nope! I'll just take the guest bedroom."

Gale moved closer. "It gets a little cold down here, Blondie. You _sure_ you want to stay down here along?"

Luna gulped and reeled back. "M-Maybe I could use a few blankets and—"

"You really think those will keep you warm down here?" Gale snickered lowly, forcing Luna to bump into the table of pictures. He had her cornered. The dragon was preying on the innocent damsel-in-distress. "You'll need something far warmer than that to keep a freeze baby like you warm. Something that can be under the covers with you. Maybe something like…"

Luna wanted to know. "'Like' what?"

" _Like_ …" Gale pulled back. "One of my huge ass pillows," he said innocently. "Actually, Jules got one for me. Heats up and everything. I don't use it since I'm too hot, but you can have it tonight."

Luna blinked as she felt her cheeks warm. " _Oh_. I see then," she murmured.

Gale grinned and handed Luna his shirt. "Get your head out of those naughty thoughts, Blondie, and go change. I think I know which horror flick to start with."

Luna took the shirt into her hands and watched Gale walk away. "Okay. Sure." She moved away and found the bathroom. She turned on the light and closed the door, giving herself room to close her eyes and sigh.

 _What's with me? I feel like a total idiot whenever he gets like that._

Luna shed her hat first, and then her stockings.

 _It hurts a little I couldn't see him into the crowd, but I can't blame him._

She took off her sleeves and put them on the counter.

" _I'm sorry, baby, but Cane's been in an accident."_

Chocolate darkened in wonder.

 _If Cane wasn't here, then…_

She remembered something burning into her eyes. She remembered the feel of hands holding her, keeping her grounded.

 _Who was it? Who danced with me?_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Luna was startled out of her thinking when Gale called, "Hey, Blondie. You okay?"

Luna swallowed. "Yeah, sorry. Just give me a second."

"Sure. Movie's set up. Come out when you're ready." And, Gale stepped away.

Luna exhaled.

 _Let's forget about it, Lu. I'm probably overthinking it._

°•°•°•°

Gale was on the couch with his feet up and his eyes on his Compact when he heard footsteps. The lights were off and all that was used to see was the Lacrima-Vision and his Compact.

"So, we're watching _The Shaman_ , huh?" came an amused inquiry.

Gale looked up to see Luna parading in his shirt and a Perench braid. It was a little big on her, covering her like a short dress. He gave her a grin as she fell beside him on the couch. "Yup. Figured we'd watch the movie that made your bro piss his pants," he said as though obvious.

Luna could not hold back her laugh. "I can't believe Igneel did that. And, I can't believe you told me about it."

"You're his sister. You're _supposed_ to know all the embarrassing things that happen to him," Gale figured.

Luna hummed. "I guess you're right. So, what's this I hear about cuddling and movies? Last time we did that, you got all blushy and nervous."

"I did _not_ get nervous!" Gale snapped. The blush on his cheeks left him a liar, however. He turned away from her in a grunt. "Anyways, we're cuddling. It was…"—his blush worsened and he tried to cover it—" _nice_ …doing it with you."

Luna giggled. "It was nice with you too. You're a lot warmer than my blankets," she teased. She crawled closer to him with a sly look and prodded his cheek. " _Aw_! The big, bad dragon likes to get all cuddly with the blonde princess? How _cute_!"

Gale turned away even more as his eyebrows twitched. "Sh—…! Shut up, will ya? I take back what I said!"

"No, you don't! You're just mad I caught you like this," Luna teased.

Gale growled. "Forget it. I don't want to cuddle anymore."

Luna snickered as she wormed her way into Gale's arms, making him grumble. "Come on! Don't be such a Grinch," she mock-scolded as she put her feet up onto the footstool.

Gale huffed as he let Luna get comfortable, locking down his Compact. He wrapped his arm around her. "I should leave you cold and alone for the way you talk to me," he muttered.

Luna beamed and winked. "Good thing I'm cute, huh?"

Gale softened a little. He grabbed the remote and pressed **PLAY**. "Good thing," he agreed.

The movie began to play as Gale set down the remote. He grabbed the blanket drapes beside him and let it drop on both him and Luna. It took only a third of the opening credits for the two of them to adjust. Gale ended up resting his cheek against the top of Luna's head while she snuggled into his side, a hand on his chest. The movie began to show the ruins and temples of ancient Midi.

Luna's eyes softened in thought. "Hey, Gale?"

" _Hn_?"

Luna could remember the way she was held. She could remember the thrum of her heart. She could remember his lips grazing her cheek.

"I, um… Well… See, the thing is…"

Gale moved his head to look down at Luna curiously. "What? Spit it out."

Luna looked away. "Nothing. Never mind."

Gale frowned. He took Luna's hand into his own. "Hey, you can ask me whatever," he assured. "I'm not going to get mad. Promise."

"I know," Luna murmured. "It's not that the question will make you mad. I just don't know how to put it."

Gale hmphed. "Just say whatever comes to mind. We'll work out the kinks from there."

Luna closed her eyes. "Okay… Well, when I was dancing… I felt a little weird with my partner…"

"You mean 'Cane'?" Gale questioned. His stare hardened. "Did he touch you?"

Luna shook her head. "No, never mind. I'm just being stupid."

"Tell me if that dipshit touches you," Gale urged. "I don't want anyone touching you without your permission."

Luna gave Gale a half-hearted and grateful smile. "Thanks, Gale," she appreciated softly. "I'm glad you have my back."

"It's what dragons do," Gale assured. "We might be the bad guys, but we're loyal bitches. We protect our things."

Luna raised an amused eyebrow. "So, I'm one of your 'things', huh?"

"Damn right," Gale grunted. "One of my most important things."

"Well, what if I don't want to be yours?" Luna sassed.

Gale smirked. He leaned down to kiss Luna on the cheek and his lips moved to Luna's ear. " _Principessa_ , you don't have a choice," he breathed.

Luna's cheeks flamed as Gale pulled back. Surprised chocolate clashed with smug ruby.

"Watch the movie, _principessa_ ," Gale encouraged. "Let's get to cuddling. Just don't get _too_ touchy, n'kay?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but pressed into him. "I think you're more the threat than me," she muttered. She closed her eyes.

Gale noticed. "Tired?"

" _Mmm_ ," was all Luna could say.

Gale breathed his laughter. "Is it time for Blondie to go to bed?" he cooed.

"Not…tired," Luna tried to assure.

Gale chuckled. "Yeah. Sure you're not. I think it's time to go to bed, _principessa_."

Luna groaned. " _Ugh_ … Don't make me get up."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do? Carry you?"

Luna opened her eyes halfway and gave him a sheepish smile.

Gale laughed. "Fine. But, only because you're tired," he conditioned. "You owe me breakfast in the morning."

Luna yawned. "M'kay. Now, up," she demanded childishly.

Gale rolled his eyes as he took the blanket off the both of them. "What are you, three?" he muttered. He scooped Luna into his arms, carrying her in a bridal fashion. She coiled into him as he carried the both of them out of the basement and up to the first floor.

It was easy carrying her up the steps and to the second floor. The second floor was nothing special. He passed the master bedroom and his siblings' rooms until he made it to his. He did not have to flick on any lights for his room to welcome him. It did it automatically. His room was his dragon's lair. Souvenir and trinkets from every job and memory had a place in his room. His two electric guitars had stands side-by-side. There were a few articles of clothing thrown on the ground, but it was overall clean.

Gale set Luna on his bed. She curled onto his mattress. Gale gathered his comforter and covered Luna with it. She sighed as she clutched the blanket and curled in on her side. Gale smiled.

 _God, you're cute._

He left Luna as he pulled off his shirt. He let it drop to the ground as he went to his side of the bed. He settled down on the mattress only to sigh and run a hand through his hair. His eyes went to his nightstand. They narrowed and he grabbed something from his nightstand, getting up. He moved to his mirror in the corner of his room, tying something around his head.

Then, something happened.

His red eyes were covered in a white fabric.

He stopped in front of the mirror—

—and was completely different than how he was before.

He was dressed as the count of the rival land. He was dressed as the count after Lady Lucia's heart. He was dressed as the count who would step into the land of his enemy just to dance with the woman of his dreams.

" _I'm never going to make it! Dammit!"_

Gale was thrown back into the moment.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Gale trembled with his fist pressing in the indent he had made in the earth. Anger radiated off him._

I told her… I **promised** her I'd be there for her, and now? What a friggen liar I am.

 _Mest pressed his lips together. Then, he stepped forward. "I think I have a way for you to get there."_

 _Gale whipped his head around._ **"What?"**

 _Mest reached into his pocket. He pulled out an emerald crystal. He held it out for the whole team to see. "This is a Teleportation Lacrima," he explained._

 _Asuna was impressed_. " **Wow**. _I heard the Council was working on something with the amount of Teleportation Mages down, but I didn't think they'd make a Lacrima for it."_

 _Mest nodded. "Mmm. It is only for Council-authorized use. Since I'm a Teleportation Mage, I don't need to use it." He smiled a Gale. "You need it more than me."_

 _Riza was confused. "Why don't you just take him back home yourself?"_

" _I can't. I'm not allowed to set foot in Magnolia," was all Mest gave as an answer. He turned to Gale. "This Lacrima will take you to a place you know by heart or at least as close to it as you can. Picture it in your mind and let the Magic flow through you. It can only be used once, so don't mess up the first time or you could wind up with your leg in one place and the rest of your body in another."_

 _Gale took the Lacrima cautiously. His eyes swept across the team. "And, you guys…are okay with this?"_

 _Jackson laughed. "Well, kid, you're the one with a hot date tonight," he reminded. "Get your girl."_

 _Delgado nodded in agreement. "Don't worry_ , **filjo**. _We'll be all right."_

 _Asuna propped an arm on Oswald and winked at Gale. "Just do us a favor and come to visit us, yeah, mini-me? We could use some fresh meat in this task force, don't'cha think, Oz?"_

 _Oswald only blinked. "Yeah. Sure," he said monotonely._

 _Before Gale could turn to Riza, Walt and Roy barked and jumped onto him, knocking him over. He laughed as he was engulfed in fur and slobber. "Okay, okay, I'll miss you guys too!" he chortled._

" _Take care of yourself, Gale."_

 _Gale looked up to see Riza giving him that maternal smile. He softened. "Yeah. I will," he promised. And, he meant it. He pushed himself from the ground and turned to his father and Pantherlily. "Are you two coming with me?"_

 _Pantherlily shook his head while Gajeel told Gale," We'll be right behind ya. We just have some Council shit to take care of." He walked up to Gale and swatted him on the back of the head, making Gale give a noise of hurt. Gajeel laughed and ruffled Gale's hair. "You get to the squirt, pipsqueak, and you make sure she doesn't have a breakdown. She's got this. We all know she does."_

 _Gale scowled at his father. But, his expression quickly morphed into one of gratitude. "Thanks, old man," he murmured. He turned to Pantherlily. "And, thanks, Uncle. I'll see you both at home."_

 _Pantherlily nodded._ " **Go** ," _was all he urged._

 _Gajeel took a step away from Gale as Gale readied himself for transport. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, clutching the Lacrima._

Picture it in my mind, huh? The place I want to be?

 _He could see a radiant smile. He could see flowing, gold hair._

 _The emerald Lacrima began to bubble and shimmer with the Magic inside it. A Magic Circle opened up below Gale. It held the symbol of the Council with green markings curling around it of the earth. Sparkles of jades and emeralds and peridots shimmered around Gale and made him illuminate._

 _He smiled._

I just want to be…where she is. Take me there…please.

 _His eyes opened as green and gold sprung up from the Magic Circle. The last thing his eyes could see was the Special Operations, Task Force: Gray Jaguar as they all gathered before him. Asuna and Jackson waved their farewell while Delgado and Riza smiled. Walt and Roy were wagging their tails and barking wildly. Mest gave a small grin of approval. Oswald had not changed his facial expression, but his eyes were saying the good-bye for him. And Pantherlily and Gajeel were looking at Gale with their matching smirks._

 _Gale last saw his father give him the symbol of Fairy Tail, the hand of the Fairy, before he closed his eyes._

See you later…task force.

 _And emerald and gold consumed him._

°•°•°•°

 _When Gale was freed from the teleportation spell, he found himself immersed in loud music and louder cheering. It was muffled. He was in a room, but he knew that much. The Magic slipped away from him and he could finally see where he was. He was inside a dressing room and, from what he noticed, a female was the one in charge. He witnessed the Compact on the dresser. It had Fairy Tail's mark as a chain attached to it as well as a cover of Poko._

 _Gale smiled._

I'm here. I made it back. But, where's—?

 _The doorknob jerked and Gale was quick to hide himself in the closet. He shut the doors just as the dressing room door burst open. From his line of vision, he could see Luna hurrying into the dressing room with Ena and Silver._

" _E, I can't do this," Luna wheezed. "I_ **can't** _. Not without Cane." She collapsed over her dresser with a sobbing moan. "Gale… Where are you?" she whispered despairingly._

" **Shhh** _, L," Ena hushed. "Just_ **shhh**. _Fullbuster, take L out back for some fresh air and water. I'll be right there."_

" _Of course." Silver moved to Luna and gathered her. "Come on, Lulu," he cooed. He guided her away from her dresser and back out the door. "Let's get you some water."_

 _As soon as Silver and Luna were out the door, Gale watched as Ena rushed to the door and shut it as quietly as she could. She turned back to the room and surveyed it with a hard look. She turned to the closet door and began to walk towards it. "Now, I have_ **you** _to deal with," she growled._

 _Gale tried backing himself farther into the closet, but it was to no avail as the closet doors slammed open and a grave Ena glared at Gale._

 _Gale tried to crack a smile. "Fernandes, um, I-I-I can expla—" His words were cut off when his ear was yanked and he was thrown into the dressing room. He toppled to the ground with a groan, a hand covering his ear. "Ah, shit, goddammit, what the Hell!"_

 _Ena loomed over Gale and he opened his eyes to see burning oak searing into his own ruby. "You have_ **no idea** _how much she needs you," she snarled lowly at Gale._

" _I'm sorry," Gale croaked. He was genuinely remorseful at that. "I know, Fernandes. Trust me." He took out his Compact and showed her the image of his lock screen._

 _Ena softened when she saw the image. "Oh, Gale…"_

 _Gale pulled himself into sitting position._ " **Nnngh**! _I heard her messages, Fernandes. I get it. She's freakin' out and I wasn't there to help her." He cradled his Compact in one hand. His whole expression soothed when he saw her in his jacket. "I really wish I was, but I couldn't be," he whispered._

 _Ena leaned back with a plotting look about her. "Maybe you couldn't be there for her then… But, you can for her now." And, she walked away to her bag._

 _Gale grunted. "Don't tempt me with false hope, Fernandes."_

 _Ena rummaged through her bag. "Look, Cane was in an accident and he can't perform tonight. I made the costume specifically for him, but…" She found what she was looking for and pulled it out with a smile. It was a black masquerade mask with gold detailing and the picture of the sun on the forehead. "But, you two are pretty close in size, so this just might work."_

 _Gale raised an eyebrow. "What might—?"_

" _Up."_

 _Gale was yanked to his feet much to his puzzlement. "What the—?"_

 _Ena thrusted the mask into his face. "This is Cane's costume," she began to explain._

 _Gale raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "A mask?" he questioned flatly._

" _This mask is Cane's costume," Ena reiterated. "This is one of my newest creations from the Scarlet Fairy Halloween line. I wanted a way to efficiently store costumes and this was it. Once you put on this mask, the costume will automatically appear and dress you. I customized it to fit Cane, but with a little Magic…" The mask pulsed a reddish magenta for one solid second. Ena smiled. "All right. That should do it. Just some fine tuning, but it should work brilliant on you."_

 _Gale was already protesting. "Look, that's great and all, but I can't dance for shit."_

" **Bullshit** _and you know it," Ena countered with a sudden sneer. "I_ **know** _you know this dance because I was there when Cane told you he wasn't going to make it. We both knew he wasn't going to be here tonight. You know his part inside and out because he knew it would be_ **you** _dancing with her." She grabbed Gale's hand forcefully and put the mask in his palm. She forced him to clutch it. "You're going to dance with her and you're going to be perfect. You're the only one who can do this, Redfox." She pushed away from Gale and like the scarlet storm she was, she left the dressing room with a slam of the door._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale pulled himself out of the memory as he took off the mask. The costume disappeared and was stored back into the mask. He was back to being just Gale, not the infatuated count that lusted for his maiden.

" _Nnngh_ … Gale…"

Gale looked behind him to see Luna stirring. Her eyes wearily opened as she searched for him.

"Gale…?" she called again.

Gale smiled and made his way back to his own bed. "Right here, _principessa_ ," he murmured. He climbed into bed and under the covers.

Luna's exhausted eyes flashed to him and she gave a whimper. "I really needed you."

Gale's eyes saddened. "I know, Blondie. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

 _I'm sorry I'm too much of a pussy to tell you the truth._

Gale laid down and pulled Luna into his arms. She snuggled into him and Gale let her get comfortable. "I promise I won't leave you," he soothed. "Go to sleep."

Luna soon nodded off back into her slumber without another whimper.

Gale found himself stroking her hair, his fingers going through locks with ease.

 _One day, I hope I can tell you the truth. That… That…._

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. " _Gemessona, principessa_ ," he whispered.

And, the dragon and the princess fell into a deep slumber as the witching hour crept upon them.

* * *

 _shinamon sutikku wa mahou no sutekki_

 _hitofuri suru dakede shiroppu ga fueru_

 _nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

 _tengai ni mamorarete_

 _nemuri ni ochiru_

•

 _gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

 _mekakushi o hazushicha omoshirokunai desho_

 _ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

 _sono mi o ima sugu ni_

 _yudanenasai saa_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! Looks like that's the end of this adventure! But, don't be fooledl! We've got plenty more fun and memories coming up on the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

The room was dark, save not for the orange moon that thirsted for terror. Still, it did not make the room any brighter. If anything, it added to the mystery of the room.

A Thought Projection of Mest Gryder stood from the center of the room over his own Lacrima Pad.

" _That concludes my report, sir_ ," Mest finished.

A hum. "Interesting… One man—a doctor triggered by the song of the raven—and one bird—a raven given the gift of humanity and poetry. And their origin of life together is even more intriguing. Good work, commander."

" _Thank you, sir_ ," Mest appreciated.

"Now, about your report on the boy? It says here he only managed to drive away the force?"

" _Affirmative_ ," Mest confirmed. " _With the amount of data, I am unable to get a clear look at how. The fact that a boy his age and with his limitations was able to hold his own and drive away a force so dark and powerful shows remarkable skills_."

A grunt of agreement. "I agree, commander. Maintain your duties along with the assignment I gave you. I will ensure the requester looks at these reports thoroughly, though I am sure they will be satisfied."

" _Yes, sir_." And, Mest disappeared.

There was the noise of someone sitting down. Pale hands spread the files on Wolfgang and Marco. Another file was there with a mysterious symbol.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Dark eyes opened.

"So…you came," came an acknowledgement.

Not a sound.

A chuckle. "The files and reports are show exceptional results. I had a feeling they would. It is unlike them to leave me unimpressed. Now… Did you get what I needed?"

Silence

A specially-wrapped box slid onto the desk. It was the same one Cane had gotten from the rotten underbelly of Dahlia.

Pale hands traced the packaging. "It has not been touched like ordered. Excellent." Aloud, he told someone, "Take this to them." The pales hands slid off the box. "Our work here is done."

A dark wave came over the box and, when it left, the box was gone.

A deep sigh. "Don't worry, dear friend. Your work will not go in vain. I swear it."

And lightning struck to reveal the face of Draculos.

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears on the same stage as last time with her giant pumpkin. "Hiya, everyone! This is the second part of our Fairy Lesson! Let's finish the holiday of Halloween origin story!"

A screen is projected on the pumpkin and counts down.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

The screen shows shaky footage of the Podemelians going to war against a league of warriors far greater than their own.

"Way back when, the Feralans and the Podemelians went to war over the land. The Feralans won and took over the country of Podemel."

The footage changes to a great cathedral that is surrounded by hundreds of people dressed in their Sunday best. The great pope leads the people into song as the great bells chimed a simply melody.

"At the time, Christianity began to spread. The Feralan pope, Lela the fourth, declared November first All Saints Day wherein people would dress as devils and angels and saints."

The footage changes to a great parade of the people of Ferala. Confetti and candy splashes everywhere. The people are in full dance-and-sing as floats of musicians and politicians and celebrities and war heroes pass long in the parade.

"Parades celebrated All Saints Day with costumes and candy and music! It was a glorious time for the Feralans and, soon, other countries began to celebrate the end of harvest with All Hallows and the birth of the new year with All Saints Day!"

The footage updates itself into color. It shows festive extravaganzas dedicated to the black-and-orange holiday of Halloween. There is a black cat in side of a pumpkin, licking its chops. Two kids dress as dinosaurs and stop by a house to say trick-or-treat.

"Over time, All Saints Day and All Hallows Day converged into Halloween on October thirty-first, where black cats where considered unlucky, there were celebration over costumes and songs, and even the tradition of trick-or-treating began! And, to this day, Halloween has become one of the most celebrated and unofficial holidays of all over the world!"

The footage breaks down until the screen blackens.

Chibi-Luna raised a peace sign. "That's all for now! Insert songs used for today were _I Put A Spell On You_ by Screaming' Jay Hawkins, _Halloween Night_ by AKB48, and _Cantarella_ by Kurousa-P, feating Hatsune Miku and KAITIO! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **INTRODUCTION TO MARGARET ROWN**! I wish all of you a Happy Halloween! See you next time!"


	22. Adventure 022

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _WOOOT. WOOOOOOOOT._

 _CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA._

 _KA-CLACK. KA-CLACK. KA-CLACK._

 _HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

The train breezed past the open plain as two cows lifted their heads, chewing their grass. An _Asena_ guarded them, a wolfish creature bigger than most with a jagged horn on its head, a constantly flowing mane and carried a gold ankle bracelet on its right hind-leg.

Inside the train, Fairy Tail had taken up nearly the entire train by themselves. Mages of all types had gathered for this trip. Gajeel and Natsu were green-faced and relying on their wives for support while Gray laughed at him. Even Laxus felt slightly ill and grunted while Mira took gentle care of him. Erza was having conversation with T'oree and explained as much as she could to her. Mystogan settled with Lance and Ghost and the three of them started their own game of chess. Dazzler was sighing dreamily as Mustang played with the Strauss triplets. Justin was disagreeing with Ellie over a fashion choice and both tried to use Nashi as a mediator, though she seemed preoccupied. Galileo had settled to his lonesome while Gary, Cade, and Number Five watched in wonder as Vinyl got Thirteen to passionately defend swing music. Miss Robin and Miss Pink were giggling away over a private joke. Evergreen and Kinana watched in amusement as Ellie and Mara conversed in sign language while Elfman complained to Bixslow how unmanly it was for him to not be fluent in the silent art of hand language. Pantherlily and Happy were both trying not to upset the irate Charla as she and Happy decided to bring their beautiful eggs of blue and white respectively with them. Orochi and Olivia were watching a movie on Orochi's Compact, though Orochi made sure they sat close to his sister with a mysterious bag beside him. Mary Jane had her headphones in and closed her eyes while Igneel sat across from her, reading his comics. Luke and Genius were growing more and more competitive as they played a Portable Archive Lacrima game. Cana and Cane were playing a game involving the slight-of-hand and Cane called a foul while Cana only gave him a superior smirk. Gale had taken to sitting with Julia and the two spoke in hushed murmurs as Julia showed Gale something on her Compact. Penelope was floating in the seat right across from Luna, Silver, and Ena with Paige, Liberty, and Elvin becoming in-depth with their animal discussion.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Our story begins with our Fairy Tail members on a train off to an adventure unknown. A month has passed since the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular and things could not be better for our fairy friends!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna was bouncing in her seat with Silver across from her and Ena returning with snacks. "Goodness, I'm so excited!" she gushed. "I've never seen this live before!"

"It's pretty cool," Silver said. "I'm so happy Master wanted all of us to go. It's like a big family gathering!"

The train honked as it ascended and found itself chugging into a tunnel. Its eyes shined bright against the tunnel's elusive darkness.

Ena settled down next to Luna with her chocolate cake slice and tea. "I went the day after Halloween to deliver the costumes. I hope everything went okay," she murmured. She began to eat her cake. "I'll do a final run before everything starts, but they should be good."

"I can't wait to see Aunt Wen and Aunt Sherria perform," Silver said. "Their duets are _awesome_! I think they're already there now!"

"It won't be too long until we get there too," Ena pointed out.

Luna looked out the window to see her faded reflection smiling back at her. "I can't wait," she admitted.

 _Papa told me when I was little, I went to one, but still… I finally get to attend one with all my friends. A new adventure… A new memory…_

The train's eyes lightened as it saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It kept chugging and chugging, light getting closer. Finally, it burst into the light.

 _WOOOT. WOOOOOOOOT._

The train had crossed into an area of greenery and evergreens with a mixture of jade grass covered in leaves that got up as the train passed.

Sea gulls cawed.

Water glistened sweetly.

The autumn trees swayed in the wind.

Luna pressed her face and hands against the glass with a wide open-mouthed smile, awe shining in her eyes like stars.

 _Finally, we made it._

Luna's eyes were latched onto the town up ahead. The town was quite vast for its size, housing a majority of Fiore's people inside it. The town was built upon the Renaissance Era with every detailing on a building carved to great precision. The entire town itself looked like a masterpiece. A river divided the town into half and into a system of canals, leaving gondolas as the main source of transportation. A gondolier was making his way to the Viper Inn with a newly-wedded couple. Three little ones giggled as they ran passed a pleasantly startled elderly couple walking their Doberman. The largest chapel of the town had its chimes ringing for all to hear. Pigeons flocked from their positions of the bell tower to fly overhead. A young boy smiled at that and pointed at the bird, tugging at his mother's apron so she could notice it as well. Streamers and flags were set-up for the oncoming day everyone had been waiting for. The competition had been set-up. Goods had been handled. Everything was in place.

Luna could not believe it.

 _We're here at Margaret Town for the Festival of Gratitude._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _WOOOT. WOOOOOOOOT._

Laxus looked around as everyone gathered within the train station. He held a clipboard in his hands. "And, finally, Mina Cinco?"

"Here, Master!"

Erza smiled. "Great. We're all present and accounted for."

Laxus looked a bit disgruntled. "Are you sure we should've brought this many members with us?"

"I did not make them come, Laxus. Master Ooba merely extended her invitation to the entire guild," Erza pointed out. "How many members are here was dictated through who wanted to go and who volunteered to watch after the guild. I know Constantine and Freed can hold down the guild hall and ensure Magnolia's safety."

Laxus grumbled, but Mira placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an assuring smile. Laxus sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Erza hummed her approval. "Attention, Fairy Tail members!" she shouted, gaining the eyes and ears of her family. "For those wishing to take part in _Tour de Marguerite_ , please—"

"Follow me," came a smooth purr.

Everyone looked as a man came forth. He had changed over the years, but not too much. His spiky bluish-silver hair had been slicked backed into a lengthy ponytail with bangs brushed to either side. He had grown a bit of facial hair, but not much. His look had altered as well. He donned a beige trench-coat with his hands tucked into his pocket. It was open to reveal a blue button-down with a few buttons to expose his chest as well as black slacks. He looked at Fairy Tail with his cold, yet polite smile.

Gray emerged from the ranks with a smirk. "Son of a bitch," he called. "Didn't think you were on the welcoming committee, _Lyon_."

Lyon made a noise of amusement. "Goes to show how much you know, _little brother_."

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head. "We're the same age, you ass!"

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lyon Vastia_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Molding Magic (Ice-Make)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Minstrish literature_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: tacos_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Lyon might be a beauty, but his ice is even more beautiful!_ ⌟

Julia charged into Lyon and embraced him. "Uncle Lyon! I've missed you and Aunt Meredy!"

Lyon softened and hugged her back. "We've all missed you too," he promised. "Where are those two brothers of you and your darling mother?"

Gray growled. " _Watch it_."

Lyon only smirked, releasing Julia, as Silver, Juvia, and Gary made it to the front to greet their uncle.

Silver beamed and ran up to him. "Hi, Uncle Lyon! It's good to see you!"

Gary smiled at Lyon. "Yeah. Good to see you, Uncle."

Lyon chuckled. "You boys actually turned out all right. I'm glad you didn't get anything from my little brother."

" _I am_ **not** _your 'little brother', dammit!"_

Juvia stepped up to Lyon and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "Juvia is pleased to see Lyon again!"

Lyon smiled. It was not a smirk or a grin, but a brotherly smile. "Good to see you too, Juvy. Meredy's been so excited to see you."

"Where is Meredy?" Juvia wondered.

"She's getting Rose from school right about now," Lyon answered. "But, I did bring the other two with me."

Gary groaned. "Oh, _no_ …"

A smirk. "What? Not excited to see us, _Gare-bear_?" came a female question.

Gary tensed as the click of heels and footsteps approached him. He looked away out of irritation. "I'd rather throw you off a bridge."

Juvia smacked her eldest son's arm and gave him a stern glower, making him wince. " _Gary_ …" she growled.

Another smile. "No, no, it's okay, Aunt J," came a male soothe. "I'm sure our little Storm is just containing his excitement."

"I told you to _never_ call me that," Gary grumbled.

The clicks and steps stopped.

"After all, how could he not want to see his favorite cousins?"

Gary growled under his breath and tore his eyes up to greet the two in front of him. "Linus, Ultear… What a pity it is that you're both still breathing," he grunted.

Ultear gave her shark-like smirk. "Still a virgin, aren't you, _Gare-bear_? Not surprising." Her comeback was refined and cold, but held a darker threat underneath. She was a fairly tall woman, but still fell four inches below Gary and five below Linus. Her hair was a silverish-pink with a low-to-high bob-cut, her hair just brushing against her shoulders. She had cynical dark green eyes that were callous and predatory but darkly amused. She looked good for her age with her heeled boots, her coat, and a scarf around her.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ultear Vastia_

 _ **Age**_ _: 19_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Empathy_

 _ **Likes**_ _: high heels_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: rabbits_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Ultear is known as the Ice Queen, but not for her Magic. It's the cold-hearted way she rejects men!_ ⌟

" _Don't_ call me that," Gary hissed. "Only Dazzler and Angel can call me that."

Ultear hummed her laughter. "You hear that, Linus? Looks like I'm not a special lady in his life."

Linus merely smiled. "Not everyone can be charming as Dazzler or as beautiful as Nashi. _Say_ …" He looked around. "Where _is_ Nashi?" Linus did not come off as intimidating as his sister. In fact, to many, he seemed like a kind man with a pure smile. He wore boots and jeans with a nice jacket to top off his look. Like Gary, he, too, wore an ear ring in one air. His hair was more silverish than his younger sister, but with one pink stripe. His hair was not long, but not short either and he even inherited the natural tan skin Lyon was with blessed. His eyes were slicker than Ultear, but still had that forest green coloring.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Linus Vastia_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage, Ice Skating Instructor_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Snow_

 _ **Likes**_ _: vinyl records_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: rabbits_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Linus has a smile that could make the world trust him with a drop of a hat—but don't trust it! He has more ulterior motives than you would think!_ ⌟

"Somewhere else," Gary dismissed. "Still faking it with that whole 'nice boy' routine, Linus?"

Linus frowned in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Luna and Ena caught a peek of Gary with Linus and Ultear as the Fairy Tail members began murmuring among themselves. Luna's eyes widened. "Oh, _right_. Linus and Ultear are Silver's cousins," she remembered.

"Not blood cousins," Ena corrected, "but, family."

"I don't get why Gary doesn't like Linus," Luna admitted. "He's really nice and kind."

Ena studied the way Linus spoke back to Gary. Her eyes narrowed.

 _Something's off about him…_

"Fairy Tail!" came a boom.

Everyone turned their attention to Erza once again. She gestured to Lyon. "This is Lyon Vastia, a member of Lamia Scale! For those taking part in the event, please follow him! His son, Linus"—Linus bowed—"and daughter, Ultear"—Ultear bowed—"will take the rest to our stay at the Mamba Palace."

Lyon waved his hand to beckon members and a fourth of the members followed him away with their luggage. The rest followed Erza, Ultear, and Linus who led them to their Palace for the next two nights.

The City of the Guardian Duo personally intrigued Luna as she looked around in splendor. The populace was higher in Margaret Town than in Magnolia, but it did not suffocate her. She saw three women dancing to the music of their people with scarves and tambourines. She saw the bread makers work hard at making more batches of fresh bread.

 _It's so amazing here. There's so many more people… It's all so awesome!_

Her thoughts were stopped when she noticed a little girl playing with a young fox creature of three tails. The fox was an icy blue color with a jewel on its forehead, white on its paws and chest, and made a cute yipping noise.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Kumiho, or a Divine Fox. A Divine Fox is a magical creature than can withhold the Magic of earth, air, fire, water, ice, or darkness depending on its fur and the jewel on its forehead. These creatures start with three tails, then, once an adult, have nine. The opposite of a Kumiho is a Kyuubi, a Demon Fox. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The girl giggled as she and her Kumiho chased each other in endless cycle. The girl tripped and landed on her face. She sat up, sniffling, but her Kumiho was quick to act and licked the girl's face. The girl instantly giggled again.

Luna was in wonder.

 _Magical creatures and humans…live together?_

"Blondie? You okay there?"

Luna looked to see Gale approaching her. "Oh, Gale. Sorry…" She looked back at the girl to see her run to her father who had ice cream. The girl took it and instantly scooped some into her mouth. Her father smiled softly before offering the other cone to the Kumiho who lapped at it eagerly.

"It's so weird," Luna murmured. "Normally, in society, people who aren't Mages shun magical creatures, hunt them, or keep them around for illegal fights. But, to see something like this…"

Gale nodded. "Cool, isn't it?" he noted. "Major cities like this one usually has a nice blend of magical creatures and regular ones."

Luna chuckled weakly. "I wouldn't really know," she confessed. "I was kind of stuck in Magnolia for a while, _so_ …"

Briefly, sadness flashed in Gale's eyes. He perked and smirked, taking Luna's hand. "Then, let me show you something that will _definitely_ make you see how differently Margaret Town is," he persuaded. He did not wait for her consent as he tugged her away from the main group and into the narrow back street.

Luna was startled. "Wait! What about our stuff?"

Gale snapped his fingers. "Done. Taken care of," he soothed.

Luna still wanted to protest. "We need to stay with the group or we won't know—!"

"Blondie, I've been here enough to know my way around," Gale assured as he led them past two women walking down the street. He pulled both him and Luna over a small bridge where a man and his _Laelap_ were fishing together.

"We'll make it back to the Mamba Palace, no sweat!" Gale promised as he turned them onto another narrow street that inclined.

Luna blinked. Then, she grinned. "Well, hurry up then!"

Gale smirked. "I can get us there faster, but you're not going to like it."

"Try me," Luna challenged.

Gale skidded to an abrupt halt as he let go of Luna. He barely gave her time to stop as he scooped her over his shoulder and took off running.

Luna's cheeks with pink and her eyes were wide. " _Gale_!"

Gale laughed. "Almost there, Blondie!"

He navigated them through the confusing streets of Margaret, ducking into other streets, going through small parks, and running across bridges. He broke into one of the main canals and looked left, then right. He saw the bridge and made a dash for it.

Luna noticed the odd and amused looks people gave them and her cheeks reddened as a result. She heard a little girl whisper to her mother about Luna being swept away by her prince.

"Everyone is _staring_ ," Luna hissed.

"Let 'em stare. Who cares what people think anyways?" Gale paused at the bottom of a stone staircase leading to a plaza. He grinned. "Going up!"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'going'—? _Ah_!"

Luna screamed as Gale elevated the earth below him to move them up the steps. The people climbing the steps gasped in shock, some just staring while others moved out of the way.

"You're crazy!" Luna screamed.

Gale and Luna made it to the top of the stairs where Gale stumbled off. He skidded to a stop to crouch and allow Luna to get off him. She straightened her outfit and shot him a look.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

Gale smirked. "Just about. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her along. They had ended up barreling through a spacious plaza of earthly red and brown stone. It was a rectangle plaza with residential buildings surrounding it. A hardworking stay-at-home mother was on the third story of one of the buildings as she lay out her laundry to dry, hips swaying to a Sinnish beat. Two men got up in shouts of fury as their favorite team mate from the magical sport of MagiCross was injured. The plaza itself was a beauty. Restaurants had opened underneath the residential building with seats and tables and umbrellas for their customers.

But, Luna did not have time for that as Gale pulled her out of the plaza as quickly as they had been in it. He hurried to guide her to a massive set of stairs. Tourists and civilians alike were on the steps. Tourists seemed to have the tendency of either being with a tour guide, taking a picture, or gathering their party for a meeting. People home to Margaret Town settled on the steps. A university student read a fascinating tale. Two brothers settled down with their lunch. It was intriguing to see difference between intruder and a regular.

" _Where_ "—Luna panted—"are you taking m-me? Oh, _excuse_ me!" she added hurriedly after almost bumping into a child.

"To see," was all Gale said.

Luna looked up to see the building they were climbing to meet. It was a masterpiece itself. It stood tall with three glorious stories of beautifully crafted stone and large windows. It looked like a palace without the official guards guarding it. It was crowned with a dome that carried a glass roof on its head. Crafts of angels watched over the building while hordes of people swarmed in and out, some on tour, some on a school trip, and others just because.

Gale and Luna made it to the top to the steps and burst into the already-open doors. The interior of the palatial building was grander than the outside. The aa lobby itself was high-vaulted and lavishly decorated with swirling marble, stucco ornamentations, gold-leaf, busts of the architects, and painting. The noise echoed as another tour group was starting their tour and there was a group of little ones on their school field trip with parent chaperones and tired teachers. Two grand staircases led to the upper level of them museum with a tiered fountain planted in-between them. Luna and Gale raced up one set of staircases. Gale ignored the precious works of art smothering them while Luna wished she could behold them and capture their meaning.

"This place is _beautiful_ ," she whispered as she caught the last glimpse of a painting of a blue boy.

"Ain't it?" Gale glanced around. "This is their Museum of Fine Arts. It's _kind of_ a big deal since it's one of the five national museums in the country." He turned them down another hall where they ended up on a second-floor lobby. Another staircase waited for them and they climbed it with no problem.

"So, why are we here?" Luna wanted to know as they made it to the second floor. Immediately, they came upon a third set of stairs and climbed it. "I mean, what do you mean I'm going 'to see'? I can 'see' just fine!"

Gale and Luna stepped onto the next floor. They had made it inside the dome. Not too many people were in the dome at this hour. The domes walls were made out of glistening dark stone with ruins tapped into them. There were bronze statues laying home to the dome as well. Older people took up a few seats with their lunch. A little girl tugged her brother's hand to see another statue. Gale stopped and turned back to Luna with a grin.

"Well, you ain't seen nothin' yet," he assured. "Now, close your eyes."

Luna raised an eyebrow and tried to peer around him. "What are you—?"

Gale put his hands over Luna's eyes. "Close 'em," he ordered gruffly.

Luna huffed. " _Fine_ , whatever. They're closed."

Gale warily took his hands away to see Luna had genuinely closed her eyes. He slipped his hands into hers and tugged her forward. "Easy, now. Just come with me."

"Haven't I been doing that already?" Luna muttered.

Gale pulled Luna out onto the balcony. There were a few benches and a couple of tower views that sad on the stone railing. Gale pulled Luna to the edge, then let go of her hands to move beside her. He wanted to see her reaction.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

Luna did so. "Why did we—?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, _wow_ …"

'Oh, wow' indeed.

The balcony overlooked the proud city of Margaret Town. The city itself was built upon the Renaissance Era with touches of Gothic remaining. The houses and structures might have looked the same from afar, but the color was far from the same. Houses and buildings over every color existed. Red, yellow, green, blue, violet, and even pink—the people of Margaret showed little favoritism for their choice in color. From the view, the river dividing the two halves of Margaret Town could be seen. It was a shining river that flowed through the streets of Margaret. A bridge connected the two halves with trafficking coming to and from each side. From the other side, a large bell tower was seen guarding it with a hidden mystery side. A water taxi was docking for citizens to get off. Two small tugboats passed each other, tooting in greetings. There was a small dining square for people to eat, drink, and be merry with a large tree growing in the center of it for two magical creatures to play in. A hot air balloon was descending from the sky and back to its landing pad. The church bells began to ring in their sacred song as their sermon was released.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« Margaret Town is one of the major cities of Fiore. Mûre River separates this vast town into two parts, but most of the town has rivers for roads and gondolas and boats as a means of transportation. This town is also called 'The City of the Guardian Duo'. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A water taxi was docking for citizens to get off. Two small tugboats passed each other, tooting in greetings. There was a small dining square for people to eat, drink, and be merry with a large tree growing in the center of it for two magical creatures to play in. A hot air balloon was descending from the sky and back to its landing pad. The church bells began to ring in their sacred song as their sermon was released. Decorations for the Festival of Gratitude were up and ready for the next day. Colors of red and orange, the colors of fall, was being shown in every store and restaurant and household. Everyone was ready to show their gratitude.

"This," Luna laughed in amazement, "is _incredible_!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 022**

 _Introduction to Margaret Town_

ガーディアンデュオの街！スタートラインでのマーガレットタウンの感謝の祭典！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I never knew Margaret Town was so _big_!" Luna added.

"She's a beaut," Gale had to say. "No Magnolia, but still pretty all right."

Luna sighed and closed her eyes, letting the autumn breeze take over her. " _This_ is what I've been missing. Seeing sights like this…" She opened her eyes with a smile. "It makes me grateful I get to have adventures like this." She looked at Gale. "Thanks for this."

Gale shrugged, his hands going into his pockets. "It's whatever, Blondie. Thought you'd like to see the City of the Guardian Duo for all its glory."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… 'The City of the Guardian Duo'?"

Gale nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Come on. I'll show you." He turned away from her and walked back inside the dome with Luna trailing after him.

Luna finally could see the dome for what it was worth. She gazed at the ancient ruins and statues, but her true focus was on the center piece. There were there bronze statues crafted to mere perfection of two creatures and their master. One of the creatures was like a winged lion. Its feathered wings were spread and its mane would forever flow. It had overbearing fangs and a canine-like muzzle. It had a slicked back horn as well and scales running from its chest and down onto its stomach. The creature on the right was a large bird that was mixed with a sea creature, a plesiosaur. It had large wings, a slender neck, and a smooth, streamlined body. Its face was more like the face of a crane with a long beak and it had its own crown of horns and a horned tail. The third member was the master, a maiden, of the two. She floated over the two with her arms clasped in prayer. She bore flowing hair, a serene look, and a flowing dress.

" _Awesome_ ," Luna whispered.

Gale nodded. "Yeah." He pointed at the ancient stone that settled at the bottom of the statues, wrapping around them. "The legend of the three of them are written in Ancient Language." He began to translate, slowly moving him and Luna as he kept going. "'Long ago, settlers from a nearby land found the splendors the Mûre River and the nearby forest gave them. They settled her as the first humans, but were warned by an elderly man who lived nearby. To keep the peace, they had to ensure they would not harm nature. The settlers agreed and life moved on. They farmed. They fished. They survived. And, it was good'."

"'But then, the greed that sinned this world cursed them," Gale continued. "'The humans lost respect for nature. They pillaged the forest and killed innocent magical creatures for sport. They allowed their waste to go into the river that gave them life. They consumed more than nature could give. They had broken the agreement of the land and the elderly man returned'…"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The elderly man was old and hobbled, relying on a staff to keep himself up. He raised a shaky finger at the villagers before him. "You have wronged this land!" he cursed. "You have wronged nature! You do not know what you have done!"_

 _The leader of the villagers stepped up. He was a tan man with his hair covered in scarves and scars to prove his years of hard work. He wore nothing but colorful robes and sandals that were new. He smiled and laughed. "Peace, my friend. We have done nothing but used this land as we have seen fit! This is our home and we have right to use it! Come! Let us sit you down with warm soup and fresh bread and maybe wine!"_

 _The elderly man spat and hobbled away. "You do not know what you have done, friend. The beast of the sky and the beast of the river will come to collect for three days and three nights! You will see how unforgiving nature is! But, there is time! Redeem yourself in this next moon and they shall continue to sleep!"_

 _The leader raised an amused eyebrow. "Friend, please. Even if 'magical beasts' emerged from the ground, we would simply stop them using our own weapons."_

 _The elderly man stopped. He turned his head to shoot the leader a dead-eyed stare. "No, my son. No human could dare stop such a battle between such beasts. They will destroy everything in their path to gain victory." He turned away. "And, it will be no other's faults than your own."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"'The villagers did not believe him and carried with their lives. They polluted the air and water with their waste and killed creatures for the sake of the skill. In one moon's time, the villagers did not remember the old man's words and continued to survive. But…that changed when an unexpected storm came. A lightning bolt came from the sky and changed into the beast of wind and sky. A hurricane of water appeared from the river and came from it was the beast of storm and sea. Anger was in their hearts for each thought the other had wronged their home and gave a horrible display of their Magic'."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

 _Lighting smacked through the air._

 _The creature of wind and sky let out a mighty roar of the winds._

 _From the water spun a creature of the river. It burst from its spin to reveal its own call of the water._

 _The creature of the wind and sky allowed its Magic to flow forth in a raging roar of wind, glowing a golden aura. The creature of the sea and storms gathered Magic in its jaws and allowed it to burst in a stream of hot water with an aura of cerulean comforting its skin._

 _And the two creatures allowed their attacks to clash as the thundering storm kept on._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"'For three days and three nights came the war of sea and sky, just as the man predicted'," Gale continued. "'In those times, a storm raged onto the town of humans. For the sins they had committed against nature, winds knocked down their houses. The sea claimed lives. Fires and fights broke out over the land and the water and wind nearly swept away the entire town'."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Everyone, run!"_

 _The leader of the village allowed his people to run away from the horror of the two beasts of wind and water. His village was on the verge of collapse. Half his village was being taken by the river. Fires had started and were burning down innocent houses._

" _My baby! Not my baby!" came a wail._

 _He looked to see a woman crying as she held her four-year-old daughter. The daughter had splotches of blood marring her skin. She was gone. She was dead._

My village, my people… Because of our arrogance— **my** arrogance—innocent people will lose their lives…

 _He dropped to his knees. His fists clenched._

 **DRIP**.

 _Tears ran down from his cheeks._

 **DROP.**

" _O, Father, I beg of you, have mercy on our souls," he whispered. "Please…"_

 **CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

 _He threw his head back. "_ **Save us!** _"_

 **CRACK. CR-CR-CRACK. CRACK.**

 _The earth shook again as beast of sky and beast of sea fought once again._

 _A sweet voice that was musical down to the last syllable flowed around him._ _"You have spoken and I will grant your wish."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"'It was then the chief of the village prayer to God and an angel was gifted to stop the battle between sea and sky'," Gale went on. "'The battle of three days and three nights was stopped and it was good'." He and Luna both stopped back in front of the statues when the text had stopped.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… That's _it_?"

Gale nodded. "Pretty much," he answered. "The rests of the ruins tell origin stories of the two beasts and more about the growth of Margaret Town, but that's about it." He gazed at the trio. "No one knows what really happened. Everyone says a maiden angel stopped the two beasts from their fight, but I don't buy it."

Luna hummed her laughter. "I forgot. We have an atheist talking," she teased.

Gale smirked. "Never said there isn't a god out there. Just not exactly a church-going kind of guy."

Luna shook her head in amusement. "Yeah, whatever." She looked up at the three statues with a smile.

 _The beast of sky and wind and the beast of sea and storms_ … _They looked familiar to me_ …

"A _pixiu_ and a _suzaku_ ," Luna murmured. "The winged lion of sky and wind and the beast of sea and storm…"

Gale shot Luna a questioning look. "What did you say?"

Luna shook her head. "U-U-Um, nothing. Never mind." She cleared her throat and pushed away from the railing keeping her separate from the crafts of bronze. "We should, um, probably get back to the hotel, don't you think?"

Gale's eyes narrowed when he saw Luna rubbing her arm. "Yeah. Sure." And, he followed after her.

* * *

 _TOOOOT. TOOT. TOOOOOOOOOT._

The water taxi moseyed along one of the canals of Margaret Town. The Fairy Tail members had been split up into two alternating routes to get to the palace for their check-in. One group went with Ultear and Erza while the other went with Linus and Laxus.

Igneel watched in amazement as they passed by shops and restaurants, his mouth watering. "Oh, _sweet_! There's _so_ _much_ food to eat here," he breathed.

Natsu ruffled Igneel's hair. "Always thinkin' about food, aren't'cha, you little brat?" he teased.

Igneel shoved Natsu. "Oh, don't sound so high-and-mighty, you old fart," he shot back. "I'm pretty sure you care more about food than you do Ma."

Lucy paused in her reading to grin. "If that's the case, Natsu, I'm perfectly fine leaving you to marry food instead of me. I'll just re-marry to that nice man I know you just hate." She tapped her chin. "What's his name again? Kageyama, I think."

Natsu instantly groaned. "Not _that_ guy!" he whined. "What a total dumbass!"

"Yeah, Mom, at least marry someone smart," Luke put in. " _Oh_! _I_ know! Mom, you should marry Mister Straight!"

Lucy eagerly nodded. "I should, shouldn't I? He'd treat me like a queen! And, last time I checked, he was pretty well-off too!" She beamed at her husband smugly. "Don't you think he's the perfect man for me?"

Natsu was instantly clinging to Lucy and buried his nose into her neck. "My Lucy," he mumbled.

Lucy laughed and patted Natsu's back. "There, there. I won't leave you, you big, possessive baby," she teased. "Hey, Nashi." She looked up to her daughter. "Do you—? Oh." Her words stopped when she saw Nashi. Her daughter was sitting near the window and staring out of it. She was not entranced with the scenery. No. She seemed miserably in-thought.

Lucy frowned and looked down at Natsu.

 _She's been so quiet lately. I've never seen her so reserved. No matter what I tried, she told me she was fine, but… I know something's been bothering her._

 _TOOOOT. TOOT. TOOOOOOOOOT._

Lucy looked up as the captain spoke to everyone in the water taxi.

" _Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for joining us at the Yellow Water Taxi. We will be docking at the Mamba Palace. Please make sure you have all your belongings and wait for the taxi to come to a complete stop. Thank you and have a wonderful day."_

Laxus got up from his seat and stood in front of the group of Fairy Tail members. "Fairy Tail," he began, "once each and every one of you have checked in, you will report back in the lobby in one hour. Shower, change—do whatever you need to do. After that, we will go to the Lamia Scale Guild Hall to meet the master who graciously invited us here. Afterwards, you're dismissed. Do whatever you want. I don't care. But, do _not_ make a mockery of the Fairy Tail name. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the members chorused.

°•°•°•°

 _TOOOOT. TOOT. TOOOOOOOOOOT._

The water taxi pulled away from the docks with new passengers. The Fairy Tail members stood on the docks as Laxus made sure each and every member made it off the water taxi.

Igneel looked up at the hotel in awe. " _Woah_ … Luke, check it!"

The hotel was no small and humble inn or a simple motel. The hotel was five stories tall and that was it being generous. The upper levels of the hotel had their own balconies. Already, an older man of salt-and-pepper hair and a charming smile was kissing the back of a dark-skinned beauty with youthful eyes and the body of a twenty-something model. The Mamba Palace had its own restaurant with an outside eatery and live music that performed every hour.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

« _The Mamba Palace is one of five five-star inns in Margaret Town. Many celebrities and famed authority figures stay in this inn not just for its fantastic view of Margaret Town, but for the guests-only events it has in-store._ »

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The lobby of the Mamba Palace was a spectacle. The floors sparkled with oak-colored squares and sandy aisles. The walls of the building were romantic bland of sandy gold and a slight sunset orange, intertwining endlessly. Satin streamers of orange and red and brown curled around the columns of the lobby. A grand staircase of red carpet flooded up to the second floor. A live pianist was playing a trio with a cello and a violin. An engagement party came out of the elevator. A bellboy helped an elderly woman with her many bags. The other half of Fairy Tail merged with their family and members began their check-in process.

Igneel kicked back on a couch and put his hands behind his head. "This is so _awesome_!" he crowed. "Man, I can't wait to take a shower and then kick off this new adventure with MJ!"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she's going to hang out with you?"

"She _has_ to want to," Igneel figured. "I mean, why wouldn't she?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know, bro." He looked around. "It just seems—" He stopped. "Oh, my God."

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "What?" He looked where Luke was looking. "What'cha lookin'—?" He choked on his words as he surged forward. "What the Hell is _he_ doing here?!" he exclaimed.

What Igneel and Luke were looking at was odd. Mary Jane was not lounging on a chair, listening to music. She had abandoned that idea in order to speak to the boy she had met during Halloween. His name was Peter and he looked different than in his Black Hood costume. He was dressed casually instead. He had dark skinny jeans on and sneakers. A plaid shirt was wrapped around his waist. He had on a V-neck and a jacket on top. He covered his hair with a backwards hat. He spoke to Mary Jane with a look of innocent curiosity on his face. But, what was more surprising?

Mary Jane spoke to him with a spark in her eyes.

"Peter Shuusei-Thompson," Luke named. "He certainly must be interesting if Mary Jane has taken interest in him."

Igneel pouted and crossed his arms. "What's so great about him anyways?" he muttered. "He looks like a douche."

A new voice contradicted Igneel. " _No_. He looks like a _nice_ guy with _good_ intentions and will treat Mary Jane _right_."

Igneel tilted his head back to see Nashi hovering over him. He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying MJ deserves way better and way awesomer than that guy," he said simply.

This time, Nashi rolled her eyes. "See, _that's_ the jealousy talking," she pointed out. "There's _nothing_ wrong with him. _And_ , we all know Mary Jane would kick his ass if there was. She doesn't really need back-up. She's a one-woman fighting machine."

"I know that," Igneel said grudgingly. "She's a goddess, you know? She's powerful and tough and doesn't need anyone else, but…" His eyes narrowed when he saw Mary Jane's lips twitch. He huffed. "Well, what makes _him_ so special for MJ to talk to him?"

"He _is_ attractive," came Ena's addition to the conversation. She walked over to the Dragneel siblings as she watched Mary Jane and Peter. "I met him at the party. He made his own costume. I admire that."

Igneel groaned. "Not you _too_!" He pulled at his hair. " _Ergh_! I can't believe my own family and friends would turn against me!" he bemoaned.

Nashi snorted. "Don't be overdramatic." She flicked Igneel's forehead. "Grab your stuff." She pulled put a keycard and dropped it on Igneel's lap. "Our rooms are ready. Let's get moving."

Igneel grunted as he took his keycard and stood up. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He grabbed his duffle-bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to walk away, but his eyes glanced at Mary Jane. She shook her head at something Peter had said who was quietly chuckling.

Igneel frowned and began to move, making Luke look up at his twin in confusion. "Where are you going? Elevator's this way."

Luke's eyes slid to Mary Jane and understood. He smiled as he grabbed his suit case and slung on his messenger bag.

 _Sometimes, bro, you're a lot more transparent than you give yourself._

°•°•°•°

"You're just a liar," Mary Jane hissed at Peter.

Peter smiled. "'Liar'? I have _never_ been so insulted _in my lif_ e!" he said, feigning his dramatics.

Mary Jane's lips twitched as she shoved Peter's shoulder. "Knock it off, _hafū_. I'd rather not have to put you in your place. You're getting a little too comfortable around me and I don't like that."

Peter laughed. "Oh, really? Sorry, baby girl, but I plan to keep getting more and more comfortable around you. You might even like it."

Mary Jane made a face. "I 'like' being alone."

"Well, you have me as a friend now, so you're not alone." Peter poked her nose. "Deal with it, baby girl."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Choose a different nickname. That one sounds gross and objectifying."

Peter hummed thoughtfully. "How about 'MJ'?"

Mary Jane was about to say something when a different voice spoke up. "That's my name for her. Sorry, dude."

Mary Jane and Peter turned to see Igneel behind Mary Jane with a friendly smile on his face that seemed sharper and more threatening.

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at Mary Jane. "Is he your boyfriend, the guy you hook up with, or a friend?"

Igneel blushed. "The guy she hooks up with?!" he repeated shrilly. He cleared his throat. "I'm actually MJ's _best_ friend."

"He's nothing."

Igneel was on the ground with comical tears flowing from his eyes. " _She's so cruel to me!_ " he wept.

Peter nodded in understanding. "Got it. I didn't want to make a boyfriend jealous or anything."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. "You're not doing anything wrong here. We're talking. Not making out and wondering whose room we'll use."

Igneel choked dramatically.

 _Making out? Going into a room? What type of friends are they?_

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, true enough." He tilted his head. "You coming tonight?"

Mary Jane shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Peter smiled. "Giving me a half-answer, huh? You're such a tease, baby girl."

Igneel grew confused. "Wait." He looked at Mary Jane. "Where are you going?"

Mary Jane did not glance at him, but answered him. "Away from you."

Igneel shakily smiled as tears came from his eyes. "Aw, come on, don't be like that," he pleaded.

" _Anyways_ ," Peter went on, "Gale said, 'no', but Cane's down. If you don't know where it is, I can come get you at, like, eight, maybe? Introduce you to some friends."

Mary Jane yawned. "If Cane's going, then fine. No surprise the little Redfox isn't. He just wants time with his love interest."

"She _is_ a cutie," Peter agreed.

"She is," Mary Jane also agreed. "If Cane's going, I'll just go with him. No need to get me."

Peter shrugged. "Nah, I'll come by. Cane'll ditch you for some chick. I'll stick around with you."

Mary Jane seemed amused at Peter's implications. "Sorry, but I'm not a damsel in distress." Static sparked off her to confirm her words. "I don't need a guard dog. I'm already stuck with one puppy that's clingy."

Igneel pouted. "Hey, I'm not 'clingy'," he tried to object.

"So, thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Mary Jane went on.

 _She's ignoring me!_ Igneel sobbed.

Peter only put his hands on his over-ear headphones slung around his neck. "Too bad, baby girl. I'll be here at eight. Unless…"—he grinned—"want to come with me on a little venture?"

Igneel tried to answer for Mary Jane. "Sorry, bro, but MJ and I—"

"Where to?"

Igneel looked at Mary Jane in surprise. "MJ…?"

Peter's grin broadened. "I'm heading out to grab food with a couple of friends from around here. They'll be there tonight. You can meet them early if you want?"

Mary Jane turned away from Peter to search for her father. "Hold that thought." She raised a finger and a little snake of lightning burst from her finger to zap her father. Laxus paused for a second before allowing static to pop off himself and back to Mary Jane. She nodded. "Daddy said I can go, so sure, why not? Food is a girl's best friend, next time diamonds and dogs."

Igneel felt his expression drooping. "But, MJ… I thought we were going to hang out?"

Mary Jane offered Igneel a raised eyebrow. "I don't recall ever making that commitment, and, even if I did, it wasn't in my sound mind." She moved away from Igneel and brushed past Peter. "Let's go, _hafū_."

Peter offered Igneel a piteous look. "Sorry, man. Maybe next time." And, he whirled around to catch up to Mary Jane.

Igneel watched Mary Jane leave with an odd mixture of confusion and pouting on his face. "I thought we could hang out," he mumbled.

Happy landed on Igneel's head with a frown on his feline face. "It's okay, Igneel. She'll have to come home eventually," he assured.

Igneel sighed. "I know. But… MJ can do whatever she wants. I just really wanted to explore the city with her. It's always more fun when we're together."

Happy patted Igneel's hair. "Natsu would get all sad too whenever Lucy left with another guy. But, Lucy always promised Natsu he was her very best friend, so he would never be replaceable."

Igneel got up and gently grabbed Happy from his head. His eyes went to the doors of the Mamba Palace where Peter and Mary Jane were disappearing through.

 _MJ has never been replaceable to me. She's my friend. But…what if she thinks I'm 'replaceable'?_

Igneel shook his head.

 _No. I can't think like that._

He turned around and scooped up his duffle-bag. "C'mon, Happy! Let's go check out our rooms!"

Happy grinned. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

Ellie opened the door to her and Nashi's room and was at once taken back. "Oh, _wow_!" she gasped. " _This_ …is _so_ … _beautiful_!"

Nashi could not agree more.

There room was only with one bedroom, but that was enough for the two of them. It was a queen-sized bed with the theme of it being lavender and cream. The furnishings were all styled after the Renaissance Era with modernism through in. A Lacrima-Vision was put before the bed with its own stand and remotes and a list of channels accessed. The bedroom came with its own desk and chair, a lounge chair, nightstands, and lamps. The walls were a pinkish-violet tint with reflective, ornate patterns on them like the rug had. There was a small hallway of wooden floors that had two doors. One led to a bathroom while the other led to walk-in closet.

Ellie dropped her bag on the bed as she went to the curtains and opened them wide to see Margaret Town. "Nashi, the view is _gorgeous_!"

Nashi dropped her bag on the floor, then dropped onto her side of the bed. "Yeah. Perfect," she mumbled. She groaned and laid on her side on the bed, curling in on herself.

Ellie looked away from the view to look at Nashi. Her eyes softened on Nashi's figure. "Oh, my poor, true woman," she cooed. She glided to the bed and crawled onto it. "What's wrong, Nashi?" she asked. She laid down on the bed and rolled Nashi to her, though Nashi hid her face with her hands. Ellie played with Nashi's hair. "You've been acting distant and sad ever since the day after Halloween. All of us are really worried."

Nashi sighed. "It's nothing, El. I've just got some things on my mind, that's all."

"Then, talk to me," Ellie pleaded. "If not me, at least someone. I hate seeing you like this, babe."

Nashi was silent.

"Is it about what happened during the Fantasia?" Ellie asked. Her tone hardened. "Did someone touch you like that again?"

"No," Nashi mumbled. "It's nothing like that situation, I promise."

Ellie sighed. "I won't push you into doing something you don't want to do. You're a true woman. You can talk whenever you're ready. All of us are here to listen. _And_ ," she added in a low murmur, "if it helps, Dazzler is dealing with her regrets from Halloween. She was caught trying to give Mustang a striptease."

Nashi peeked through her hands as a grin grew on her face. "No _way_ ," she called in bullshit.

" _Way_ ," Ellie confirmed. She chuckled. "We went out to Hang Over-Done just down the street from her place day after Halloween. I texted you about it, but you didn't respond. She told us what happened. _Apparently_ , Mustang took it like the southern gentleman he is and stopped her. He helped get her home and slept on the couch just to make sure she was okay in the morning."

Nashi sighed dramatically. " _God_ , our Crimson Cowboy is such a freaking _gentleman_!" she laughed. "Dazzler's pretty much done everything in the book to get him to notice her and still? _Nada_."

"You weren't the one listening to Dazzler's complaints on it," Ellie reminded good-naturedly. " _Hmm_ , what else happened…? _Oh_. Justin wanted all of us to know Ace actually kept his promise and texted him in the morning."

"Seems like Ace is actually sticking around," Nashi noted. "He's not the typical gay Justin goes for. Does he even know Justin does drag as Miss Fortune?"

Ellie shrugged. "Not sure. I think Ace is coming up here for the concert to see Justin."

" _Aww_. So _cute_ ," Nashi cooed, making both girls laugh. "So, what else happened?"

Ellie hummed. "Not too much. Aine and Lance had their perfect couple, Halloween sex. T'oree actually likes grinding, or at least with her 'Lord Cadorius'." She snorted. "I don't think T'oree sees the affect she has on Cade. He practically has a panic attack when she talks to him."

"Good. At least he found someone who make him nervous," Nashi muttered.

"Livy told us she and Chi-chi went to the party just to see Luna's dance number. They played some pool, then went out to another bar for drinks," Ellie informed.

"Ship," Nashi said simply.

Ellie nodded. "Ship," she agreed. "And, _then_ …" She shrugged. "I _think_ that's it. Made out with that sailor I was with, but that's it."

Nashi waggled her eyebrows. " _Slut_ ," she called.

Ellie winked. " _Miss_ 'Slut' to you," she teased. "And, you were a total slut letting Gary control your innermost thoughts that night." She waggled her eyebrows. "The Hood and the big, bad wolf getting it on the dance floor. How scandalous."

Nashi chuckled weakly as her expression faltered. "Yeah… I guess…"

Ellie noticed Nashi was starting to withdraw and grew concerned. "Nashi? Did something happen between you two?"

" _No_ ," Nashi answered quickly. She paused. "I mean… It was nothing," she assured. She paused again. Her eyes looked down. "I mean…"

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Ellie hugged Nashi briefly. "Tell me later." She rolled away from Nashi and got off the bed. "Coming!" she shouted. She went to the door and looked out the people. Her eyes widened as she took a step back and opened the door just enough to reveal herself. "Oh, _Gary_ , hi!" she greeted loudly, stressing the name.

Nashi bolted upright from the bed.

Gary smiled feebly at Ellie. "Hi, Ellie. I've, uh, been looking for Angel. I just need to talk to her. Is she here?"

Ellie shook her head. "Sorry. I think she went to Justin's room for a second," she lied without any fluctuation in her tone.

Nashi was silently letting out curses as she slunk off the bed. She tried to tip-toe from the room.

Gary looked downtrodden at that. "Oh. I see."

Ellie took pity on him. "Is there something wrong?"

Gary shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I just need to talk to Angel. She's…been avoiding me for the past two and a half weeks now."

That was news to Ellie. "Are you serious?"

 _BAM_.

Gary was instantly alert. "What was that?"

Ellie panicked. "Oh, um, it was…! It was…!" She hung her head and sighed. She swung the door open wider. "Never mind. Come inside," she sighed, stepping back.

Gary stepped inside to see the comical scene before him. Nashi had tripped over her own bag and was trying to crawl away without being noticed. She grew hilariously alert when she noticed Gary staring at her. She got to her feet and dusted herself off, laughing.

"Oh, I, uh, was just about to take a shower and I must've tripped. Clumsy, right?" She began to walk away. "Anyways, I'm busy, so see yo—!"

A hand grabbed onto Nashi's wrist.

Nashi froze.

"Angel," Gary pleaded in a whisper, " _please_. We need to talk."

Nashi said nothing.

Silence.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Gary's eyes broke at that. His hand relaxed on Nashi's wrist. " _Angel_ …"

Nashi tugged her wrist away. "Bye." And, she disappeared into the hallway.

Gary dropped his hand and watched Nashi lock herself in the bathroom.

 _Oh, Angel… If only you would give me the time of day…_

Ellie looked at Gary. Her eyes were soft. A frown was on her face.

 _Nashi… I wish you could've turned around to see how sad you've been making him. Maybe you'd see how sad you both are._

Gary shook his head and walked away. "Sorry to bother you both," he muttered.

Ellie could not look at him as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. She sighed and went into the hall. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Nashi?"

"Go away," came Nashi's wobbly defense. " _Please_ , El, I don't want to hear it."

"You two _need_ to talk," Ellie said softly. "I don't know what happened, but only talking can solve it."

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Ellie sighed and stepped away from the door. "We're not done, young woman." She padded out of the hall and to the door. She forgot to peek into the peephole and just swung the door open. "Hel—?" She stopped in surprise. "Oh. It's you."

°•°•°•°

Nashi was sitting on the toilet with the seat down and her head in her hands when she heard a knock. "El," she bellyached, "leave me alone."

A pause.

"It's not Eliana, but good try," came a snakelike voice.

Nashi opened the door to glare at the person. "What do _you_ want?" she sneered.

Ultear gave her sharp smile. "Oh, _honey_. Why would I need anything from something like you? Temperamental, immature, and crass."

Linus stepped in with a hand on her shoulder. "Ultear, that's not _nice_ ," he scolded his sister. He looked at Nashi apologetically. "My apologies, Nashi. I didn't think my sister would be coming along with me. I saw you looked a little upset and wanted to check in on you."

Nashi was a bit abashed. " _Oh_ … _Well_ … Thanks, Linus, but I'm fine. Thanks, anyways."

Linus glanced at his sister. "Ultear, why don't you go see if Uncle Natsu is coming tonight for the MagiCross match?" he suggested. Though, it was more a command.

Ultear rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have fun with Gary's leftovers," she added snidely as she walked away.

Linus put on a feeble smile. "She means well, I promise. She's just… _a lot_ ," he tried to defend.

Nashi waved a hand. "Linus, don't even worry about it. She's just bitchy because, for some reason, my dog loves me more than her." She chuckled. Tell her I'm more than willing to hand over his leash to her."

"Please, don't give her that type of satisfaction," Linus laughed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Gary will put up much more of a fight." He noticed the change of expression on Nashi's face at Gary's name and he softened. "Come on." He held out his hand. "I want to show you something."

Nashi blinked. "Show me what?"

°•°•°•°

The plaza was a spectacle at this time of day. Many people had taken their break from work to enjoy what the plaza had to offer. A business meeting was being held underneath one of the umbrella tables. Two fathers talked about their fantasy team for {**} while their rambunctious kids played amongst themselves. A few university students had started a game of soccer. A young girl and her pet _Alicanto_ —the sleek bird of luck with metallic feathers—came down from their building to meet up with their friends. An old woman sat on a bench and fed the pigeons as well as _oozlum_ bird—a bird similar to the pigeon with long feathers on its head and talons for hands on its wings.

Nashi finished her drink with a sigh. "Thanks for this, Linus."

Linus hummed. "Anytime, Nashi. You look like you needed someone to talk to who wasn't part of Fairy Tail."

Nashi tipped her head, eyes sliding to Linus. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't," Linus admitted. "You just told me."

Nashi closed her eyes and smiled. "Oldest trick in the book and it fooled me. How cliché."

A waiter came out to deliver a steak and a salad with chicken to a couple. A gaggle of elders cheered for their friend's birthday. A woman and her _phantom cat_ —a dark cat with violet markings and green eyes—lounged on a bench. A team of musicians made their way into the plaza. Two trumpeters, two trombonists, a bassist, two violins, a guitarist, a drummer with his makeshift drum set, and a pianist.

" _So_ ," Linus began, "what did my cousin do this time?"

Nashi paused. Her eyes opened halfway with a frown on her face. "Nothing," she dismissed. "It's more of a me-problem than anything."

" _Hmm_. So, you're having personal issues with my cousin then?"

Nashi paused again. Then, nodded.

Linus settled back and retreated. "I see."

The drummer clicked his drum sticks in a _moderato_ beat of three. The players were ready. The drummer came in on the and of two, went to three, then started the romantic waltz.

The first trumpet was the first to pick up the lyric.

Nashi stared into her empty class.

 _I know I should talk about it, but… What's there to talk about? Nothing. At least…that's what I keep telling myself._

A hand presented itself to her. "Come, Nashi. Dance with me."

Nashi looked up to see Linus extending his invitation to her. She blinked. Then, she laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not exactly a dancer."

"That's a lie and we both know it," Linus called out. "One dance. I promise."

Nashi smiled and put down her glass. " _Well_ … If it's _one_ dance…" She slid her hand into his. "Then, I accept."

The second trumpet added his harmony to the first. They cresecendoed, hitting it high, then pulled away in a decrescendo. They were swept in their romantic, Perench waltz that they knew people had gotten to dance to their music. An old, married couple were rocking back and forth. Two little girls had taken to spinning. A pair of female lovers waltzed as they spoke in smiling whispers. Nashi and Linus took their place. Nashi put a hand into Linus' and another on his shoulder while he clasped her hand and put the other around her waist.

And, they danced.

It was a slow waltz. Linus led, but did not push her. It was a friendly waltz. There was no romantic tension. Neither looked to be flashy. They just looked to move their feet to the 1-2-3 beat and rotate in a circle, moving along the plaza.

The trombones took over the melody with their own spin and the music followed them. That was the thing about music. It did not hesitate to match you because it was following you. It did what you wanted it to do. It was submissive in that way.

"It was Halloween."

Linus looked down at Nashi, but she was looking away from him.

"I don't know what happened," Nashi explained softly. She was remembering the night. "It was weird. I know I was sober. I promised I'd watch out for everyone, y'know? And, we danced and…" Her eyes glinted as she remembered Gary's fond expression.

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _Then, please,_ **Angel** _… Dance with me…_ **Little Hood** _."_

Nashi's expression dropped slightly.

 _Why did I say 'yes'? Why did I say 'okay'? I'm…so confused… And, that wasn't the half of it._

"You know," Linus began, lulling Nashi back to his voice, "a little birdy told me something happened between you and Galileo." He raised a concerned eyebrow. "Anything serious?"

Nashi smiled weakly. "No, no, nothing like that," she promised. "We're still good friends. To be honest, nothing's really changed." She thought on it and sighed. "I mean, I guess one thing, but it was bound to happen."

" _We can't do this anymore, Angel-face."_

Nashi's eyes glistened.

 _I remember his words that night… And, he was right…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Nashi finished putting on her shirt when she heard Galileo's words. She looked up to see his naked back as he sat on the other side of the bed. She blinked. "What do you mean, Leo?"_

 _Galileo sighed. "This…_ **Us** _… We can't keep doing this," he tried to explain._

 _Nashi grew concerned. "Leo…" She went onto the bed and crawled onto his side. "You don't sound like yourself. What's wrong?" she wanted to know._

 _Galileo could not look at her. "It's nothing. Forget it."_

" _No. Tell me," Nashi demanded. "With or without_ **this** _, we're still friends, Leo. I'm always going to care about you no matter what."_

 _Galileo was silent._

 _Nashi softened. "Look, I knew a day would come when we couldn't do this anymore. But, tell me… Why did you choose now?"_

 _Galileo hung his head. "It's… It's not fair to Gary," he finally got out._

 _Nashi narrowed his eyes. "What does he have to do with this?" She came to her own conclusion in a matter of seconds. "Did he find out?"_

" _No, he didn't." Galileo turned to Nashi and sad hazel clashed with confused hickory. "But, that's the thing, Angel-face: he will_ **eventually** _. It's not fair of me to be with you when he loves you. I'm breaking my friendship with him and I'm killing his chances."_

" _What I do isn't his concern," Nashi assured through a growl. "He's nothing more than my partner, Leo, you know that."_

 _This time, Galileo narrowed his eyes. "Do I?" he asked sarcastically._

 _Nashi looked affronted at that. "What the Hell does that mean?"_

" _Explain Halloween to me then," Galileo snapped._

 _Nashi was taken back. Color drained from her face. She was a deer caught in headlights. "Wha…? What do you me—?" she tried to whisper._

 _Galileo powered through. "Explain to me what happened between you two on Halloween," he demanded to know and angrily so. "Tell me."_

 _Nashi swallowed. "Leo, it… It wasn't like that," she tried._

" _But, it_ **was** _, Nashi," Galileo hissed. He was trying to get through to her. He got up in just his underwear and sighed, clawing through his hair. "It was 'like that'."_

 _Nashi bowed her head. "He's nothing more than a perverted dog with no regard to my feelings," she mumbled._

 _Galileo shook his head. "You know that's not true," he argued. "God, Gary has been so patient with you! He_ **loves** _you, Angel-face, he_ **wants** _to_ **love** _you. He wants to_ **take care** _of you. He might not fix broken hearts, but he wants to at least_ **try** _to heal yours. He wants to_ **be** _yours. Do you know how messed up it is that I've been with you as just a sex buddy when there's a guy out there in-love with? And, the guy is like my brother, Nashi! He_ **trusts** _me! When he goes on S-Class missions, he trusts me to watch over you when he's gone." He glared at Nashi as he laughed sarcastically. "And, I took care of you, all right. Screwed you to the point where you couldn't walk."_

 _Nashi's eyebrows slammed together. "_ **Galileo** _!" she said sharply. She got up from the bed to grab his cheeks and force him to look at her. "We're_ **both** _responsible for what happened, not just you, okay? It's_ **our** _fault. You didn't betray Gary."_

" _But, I_ **did** _, Angel-face." Galileo's anger mellowed into sadness and guilt. "I_ **did** _and I_ **can't** _keep betraying him. I can't keep doing this with you."_

 _Nashi softened. "Then, okay. We won't do this anymore," she whispered in promise. "But,_ **don't** _feel guilty for this, Leo. Whatever happened between us was because it was_ **both** _of us."_

 _Galileo nodded woefully. Then, he grinned. "Is this the part where you tell me, 'but, we'll still be friends'?"_

 _Nashi chuckled. "You know the answer to that, Iron Man," she teased. "We were already friends. Now, we're just friends without benefits. Nothing's awkward unless you make it."_

" _True that," Galileo agreed. Without warning, his hands slid on Nashi's butt and squeezed it. He sighed when Nashi's eyes closed and she let out a puff of startled breath. "I'm going to miss this ass," he said cheekily, "and teasing the queen of teasing herself."_

 _Nashi glowered at him good-naturedly. "I'm not going to miss your little surprises," she grumbled at him._

 _Galileo winked. "Yeah, you will," he sing-sung. "Kiss good-bye, Angel-face?"_

 _Nashi rolled her eyes and gave Galileo a quick peck on the cheek. "How about a_ **friendly** _kiss on the_ **cheek** _?" she compromised._

 _Galileo sighed melodramatically. "_ **Fine** _. I'll take what I can get. But…"—he held up a hand—"Aphrodite and Ares for life, right,_ **Angel-face** _?"_

 _Nashi hummed, smiling. "You know it,_ **ponytail** _," And, she high-fived him._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Linus smiled. "I'm glad the two of you remain friends at the very least," he spoke. "Nothing should be able to break such a strong bond. I'm surprised you didn't have him as a partner."

Nashi laughed. "Back when Olivia was the Iron Knight, she and Leo were already partners. I thought about Leo, but it just didn't click. With… _him_ …it just…fits so well, y'know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Linus assured with an odd look in his eye. It was gone in a second. "Are you sure you don't want to talk more about Halloween?"

Nashi flinched. "There's nothing to really talk about," she lied.

Linus slowly pulled them to a halt in the dancing as the trumpet soloist lulled his band into a low waltz that was coming to end. "Well, if you ever need a listening ear, I'm here for you."

Nashi smiled. "Thanks, Linus. You and Ultear definitely have two different personalities."

Linus chuckled. "I promise my sister means well. She just has an…odd way of showing it."

Nashi shook her head in amusement. "You're telling me," she said sarcastically. She let go of Linus and he did the same thing. "Now that _that_ emotional spiel is over, I think it's about time I meet up with my family. Igneel's probably off crying since Mary Jane is with someone else other than him." She offered Linus an appreciative smile. "Thanks for this, Linus. I really needed it," she admitted.

"Anything for my future cousin-in-law," Linus joked.

Nashi rolled her eyes, though a blush was on her face. "I plan to stay unwed and childless for a long, _long_ time, thank you." She gave a wave as she turned away. "See you at your guild hall!"

Linus smiled and waved back. "Farewell"—his smile sharpened—" _Nashi Dragneel_."

* * *

 _DING-DING. DING-DING-DING._

Two fishermen looked up as a boat past them, the boat carrying friends. The two fishermen waved.

Luna's eyes were wide with splendor as she leaned against the gondola's front. "Oh, _wow_!" she gasped. "This place is so _pretty_!" She watched a calico kitten race alongside an _onikuma_ cub—a bear cub of regular brown fur, but had horns and markings on his back—and a _vrykolaka_ pup—a vampire puppy with bat wings for ears and long canine teeth and red eyes. Luna giggled when the cub toppled over onto its side. The kitten and the pup did their own version of amusement as the cub comically struggled to get to its feet. "It's so amazing that magical creatures can live here without being in fear," she commented. "It's like what life should be. No separation between magical and normal."

Gale sat back in his seat on the gondola, watching Luna in amusement. "I'm glad you're diggin' it here," he chuckled. He looked around. "The place is just like Oleander in Stella, but Oleander is by the sea. Pretty much the same concept. You get around everywhere by boat, by walking, or by bike."

"Sounds like fun," Luna commented perkily. She leaned back onto the gondola and went back to her seat beside Gale. "Anyways, we should probably get back to the hotel. I still have to unpack in my room with E and we have to get to Lamia Scale."

Gale waved that away. "Don't worry about it, Blondie. We'll make it to the guild hall, no sweat." He put his arm casually around her.

Luna frowned up at him. "But, what about unpacking?"

"Do it tonight," Gale coaxed. "Come _on_ , Blondie, let's have some fun!"

Luna hummed, unsure. "I don't know…"

Gale smirked. " _Aw_. The _principessa_ is too much of a 'good girl' to break a few rules," he cooed mockingly.

Luna stuck her tongue at him. "Oh, shut up. _Fine_. We'll do things your way, _but_ if Master punishes us—!"

"Then, I'll take the blame and you get off scot-free with just a warning," Gale soothed. "Master knows you basically have a virgin-clean record. If anything, she's probably just give you one of those stern talking-to's that end up being, like, thirty seconds. So, relax, Blondie-girl. Let the dragon show you around."

Luna rolled her eyes. "More like 'jerk' than dragon," she shot back.

"Would a 'jerk' offer to pay for your food for this vacation?" Gale asked haughtily.

"Yes, he would," Luna answered flatly. "That way he can rub it in my face that I owe him. I still remembering you telling me I 'owed' you when you _kidnapped_ me from my _own house_!"

Gale scratched his cheek as he chuckled. "Dragons aren't nice guys, Blondie. We're greedy, little bastards. We expect _some_ form of payment."

"And, what's the payment for this time?" Luna grumbled.

Gale only smirked mischievously. "Let's have some fun, yeah? Then, tonight, I'll _see_ how generous I feel like being."

Luna tried not to smile and looked away. "Stupid jerk." She blinked in surprise at what she saw. "Huh? Mary Jane?"

Gale looked over. "What's that?" He saw it too and grinned. "Well, how 'bout that?"

There was Mary Jane walking across a bridge. She, surprisingly, was not alone. She was walking alongside a stranger to Fairy Tail and a friend to her. They seemed immersed in conversation that Mary Jane seemed to be enjoying, which was rare.

Luna smiled softly. "She seems happier. Her soul looks happier too."

Gale looked down at Luna. "'Her soul'?"

Luna nodded. " _Mmm_. From what Aunt Lisanna told me, everyone has a soul. Humans and spirits and creatures and plants—we all have them. Anyone with the Take-Over Magic in them has something called 'Soul Sight'. They can read and see souls. Aunt Lisanna and Aunt Mira have been teaching me how to read souls and learn about them. And, from what I see, Mary Jane's soul doesn't look anywhere near as angry. It looks… _content_."

Gale was awed. His eyes looked to the sky. "You can see all that, huh? You really _are_ incredible."

Luna paused. A blush grew on her face when she digested Gale's word. She waved her hands frantically and gave an awkward laugh. "I-I-I mean not really! I just picked up a little from my lessons, that's all! It was nothing! All easy!"

Gale lowered his head as they went under the bridge, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "'All easy', huh? You idiot blonde."

Luna stopped her embarrassed laughter to grow red in irritation. "Say _what_?" she snapped. She hmphed, upturning her nose. "Well, _excuse_ me for being blonde."

"Just know you're more incredible than you think."

Luna snapped out of her annoyed haze to look at Gale taken back.

Gale looked at her with a fond smile. "You, Blondie-girl, are simply… _sorprendimente_ ," he complimented with the Stellian accent rolling off his tongue.

Luna blinked. A slow blush worked itself onto her face as she looked away abashed. "Gale, I…"

Gale shushed her with his actions and brought her closer as they drifted closer to the end of the bridge. He closed his eyes as he brought her head to his chest and rested his own head against the top of hers. "Relax, _principessa_. Enjoy the ride."

Luna's eyes glistened. Then, she smiled, accepting her blush, and closed her eyes. She snuggled into Gale's chest. "Okay," she whispered in promise.

And the gondolier had a small smile of his own as he continued to steer the two on the smoothest course.

* * *

Mary Jane's eyes widened. Her steps stopped. " _Her_ ," she breathed.

Peter was few steps away from Mary Jane when he stopped. He turned back to look at her in confusion. "Everything okay?"

Mary Jane ignored Peter as she turned her head to the other side of the bridge. She looked to see a gondola sailing down the river. She was slow in crossing the bridge, her eyes solely on the gondola.

"Baby girl?" Peter called, following her. "What's wrong?"

Mary Jane rested her hands on the railing. Her eyes softened as she watched the gondola continue to sail.

 _It's weird. It's like my own soul and my Magic recognize her before I can._

"Baby girl? What's up?"

"Nothing," she dismissed. "I just sensed something, that's all."

Peter leaned against the railing to look at Mary Jane. "What was it?" He was curious.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Just someone I don't necessarily hate," was what she gave to answer. One hand reached to tuck her hair behind ear. "Someone I know that I can actually stand being around."

Peter smiled and crossed his arms. "I think I'd like to meet this person. They sound special."

"They are," Mary Jane agreed. "Just don't ever tell anyone I gave out a compliment. Not exactly my style."

Peter gave a breath of laughter. "Noted."

Mary Jane let out an exhale.

 _What is it they call you? The 'Earth Dragon'? Well, dragon? Take care of her. She deserves more happiness than anyone could ever give her._

* * *

Erza was in front of the group of Fairy Tail members with Lyon. The two were in conversation as everyone else talked. Some members were staggering along. Other members were rushing to be with the group.

Luke frowned as he came beside Dazzler, Cane, Elvin. "Have you guys seen Lu? She's been gone for a while," he noted.

"Probably off with Gale doing secret-lovers-things," Dazzler predicted.

Elvin adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure Gale and Luna just decided to have their own fun."

"More than fun knowing that little bastard," Cane chortled, picking out cards. His eyebrows furrowed. "Your bro still off sulking? Didn't meet up when we all played spoons in my room."

Luke sweat-dropped as he remembered a humorously-childish Igneel sulking in the corner of their room with a dark aura. "Um, yeah, he's still a bit upset, but he'll get past it."

 _I can only hope. I remember when MJ went on a job without him. He wouldn't stop whining for a whole_ **week** _._

Luke snapped out of his reminiscing when he saw Nashi speaking to Ellie. She looked a bit better than before, but still upset. His eyes saddened.

 _I wish Nashi would tell me what's going on. I can feel the_ **vīrya** _around her darken. The pink I saw in her is turning something else._

His eyes flickered to two others. He saw Gary. He was with Cade, Orochi, Ghost, and Mustang. The four were engaged in meaningful conversation with Orochi having the clear upper hand, but Gary's eyes were trained on Nashi. His eyes were longing, but it was like he was restraining himself to speak to her. Luke's eyes flickered to Galileo. The Iron Man of Fairy Tail was not as chipper as he was before. He was more like his sister and stayed to his lonesome. Olivia kept her twin company, but was speaking to T'oree and Miss Pink, a pink-skinned mutant with horns and black scleras with white irises.

 _Their_ **vīrya** _seem off to me too._

Luke took off his glasses and closed his eyes. When he opened them, gold covered the irises and whites of his eyes.

Everything around him blackened as he focused on three people: Nashi, Gary, and Galileo. Nashi had turned a burning magenta color. However, tints of darker pink were around her. Gary burned a sea-blue, but flickers of deep-sea blue was there too. And, Galileo burned a deep gray that was tainted with black. Luke was not seeing them for their outside appearance. He was seeing them for the energy inside them.

 _All of them have their_ **vīrya** _in a worse place than I last checked. Something happened between the three of them… I just wonder what_ …

Luke's eyes stopped glowing.

Dazzler peeked at Luke as he put on his glasses. "See anything?" She knew exactly what he had been looking for.

"No changes," Luke sighed. "If anything, they're getting worse." He turned to Cane hopefully. "Anything in the cards for them?"

Cane shrugged. "Give me a sec." He closed his eyes as he shuffled his cards. " _Kami hiji dikaruniai tetempoan. Témbongkeun kuring jalan ka hareup pikeun Kuring geus ari satia_ …" he chanted.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _I am the one blessed with Sight. Show me the way of the future for I have stayed faithful._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

His eyes opened, his irises turning a light lavender with a burning swirl of deep violet ingrained as his pupils. He let go of his cards to float in front of him. The deck split into two halves and shuffled themselves. Three cards slipped out from the deck. The first card pulled was one man with two faces. His left side showed a normal man. The right side showed a corrupted demon of horns and a bat wing. The second card was an Angel, beautiful and pure with her wings and armor that covered her face from unworthy mortals. The third showed an iron knight with his own steed and lance.

The two Tarot cards were removed from the deck and came between the Angel and the Man of Two-Faces and the Angel and the Iron Knight. It was the Lovers Card. The second and third card came and landed with the Man of Two-Faces. They were the Two and Ace of Swords. Three cards set out to the Angel and they were Two of cups, Three of Swords, and the Tarot card of Death.

" _A rift grows between the Angel and the Man of Two-Faces_ ," Cane spoke in a voice that was not just his own. A female spoke with him, down-to-earth and warm. " _The Man of Two-Faces tries to cut through the confusion, but the Angel is at a stalemate and Man of Two-Faces as she has ended her affair with the Iron Knight._ "

All but the Lovers Cards fell back into the deck. New ones appeared. The Four of Cups, the Hermit, and the Three of Swords, the Star, and Temperance appeared for the Iron Knight.

" _The Iron Knight will become isolated and bear in his own solitude to overcome obstacles of the heart. But, in time, he will heal with a stronger bond better than ever to his severed connections with the Angel and the Man of Two-Faces."_

The Iron Knight and his cards disappeared.

The Four of Swords and the Moon appeared for the Angel as well as the Star and Temperance. The Man of Two-Faces was given Nine of Wands, the Chariot, and the Ace of Swords.

" _The Angel with withdraw from her relationship with the Man of Two-Faces out of confusion and chaos in her heart, mind, and soul. But, the Man of Two-Faces will continue to preserve through her confusion and his restraint will snap to resolve their relationship. Emotions will rise and fall like the tide. But, like the tide, their emotions will settle into a gentle lull and their relationship will be healed better than ever."_

The cards swept back into the deck and the deck glided back into Cane's hands. The glow in Cane's eyes faded away and he blinked to rid of them quicker. He took his cards and played with them in his hands. "So, that's about it," he presumed. "Nothing we can really do."

Dazzler pouted. "I really wish I knew what was going on with them. I asked Misty if he could find out for me, but he couldn't and said, even if he could, he wouldn't want to."

"Sensei doesn't believe in using Telepathy for personal gain and neither does Uncle Warren," Luke reminded in chide. "I asked Paige and Penelope what they saw in their souls and they told me they saw how discontent their souls were."

Elvin nodded in agreement. "Even I could've told you that. All my cousins know how to use Soul Sight." He adjusted his glasses. "From what I can tell, the _ki_ of their souls aren't in balance."

Dazzler remembered. "Oh, right. ' _Ki_ ' in a soul is like the life of it and how it works, right?"

"Yes," Elvin said. "Soul Sight lets practiced Take-Over Mages see into souls and, not only that, we can tell by looking at their _ki_ what their emotions are and even their Magic and Magic Energy." He looked at the three. "When I meant their _ki_ in their souls aren't in balance, it means, in their current state, none of them could work well with each other. Nashi and Gary always had their _ki_ in-tune with each other. There were kinks here and there, but their _ki_ was something that was in-sync in the battlefield. That's what makes the bond between partners so interesting with Soul Sight. We can see how well souls work together based of the synchronization of their _ki_. And, from what I've seen in Nashi and Galileo, they can work well together, but not for long-term. Their souls are familiar with each other, but their _ki_ are too different. And, now? Their souls are becoming less and less familiar.

Dazzler exhaled. "Huh… If it were up to me, I'd stick the three of them in a room and force them to talk."

" _Wow_. How mature of you," Cane sneered.

Dazzler scowled at him. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

"Leave 'em be," was what Cane suggested. "Look, none of this is our business. No matter if we see their energy or souls or see into the future, what they do isn't out business. So, I say, leave them be."

"Cane's right," Luke agreed. "In the end, it's not our problem to handle theirs. Besides, Nashi wouldn't really like it if we kept prying."

Dazzler sighed. "She'd definitely get mad," she pouted. "Oh, great. I wonder how long this awkward phase is going to be?"

"Attention, Fairy Tail!"

The group and all of Fairy Tail turned to look at Erza and Lyon.

Erza smiled at everyone. "Let us make our way to Lamia Scale!" she told them all. She turned and began to walk by Lyon's side as all of Fairy Tail trailed after the duo, excited to see the guild hall of their friendly rivals.

The journey through Lamia Scale did not take long, especially for members who had been to Margaret Town and knew their way to the guild hall. When they arrived at the guild hall, all were still blown away at Lamia Scale's majesty. The guild hall reminded many of a castle of mermaids. It was four-stories of stone with guardian lamia welcoming all to their humble abode. The words **LAMIA SCALE** were in black writing on the castle of a guild hall, right on the front and below the balcony where the guild master would address friend or foe.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the guild Lamia Scale, one of the most powerful Legal Guilds in the kingdom of Fiore. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The doors opened.

A mouth was on a hookah pen. It exhaled smoke as it spoke in a rasp, "So, you kids have come to my neck of the woods, huh? Makarov's brats."

Erza smiled as she stepped forward, eyes fond. "It is good to see you, Guild Master Ooba Babasaama."

The oldest guild master had aged with more wrinkles and laugh lines, but her gray hair was still in a bun. She wore her signature cloak as always. She welcomed Erza with a hug. "Good to see you too, Guild Master Erza Fernandes."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ooba Babasaama_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Guild Master_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Spinning Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: belly dancing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being called "old"_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Ooba is the oldest guild master – if you don't count Mavis, that is!_ ⌟

Ooba pulled away to nod at Lyon. "Thank you for bringing them to our home," she appreciated.

"Anything for my master," Lyon said humbly.

Ooba hummed. Her eyes flitted to Fairy Tail. She inhaled a huge breath. "Well, don't just stand there! Get inside!" she shouted.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

 _That's all she has to say to us?_ they thought in unison.

Ooba, Erza, and Lyon led the flood of Fairy Tail members into the guild hall of Lamia Scale. The interior of guild was just as beautiful as the exterior. It was regal and poised. The guild hall had polished floors of marble rather than polished wood. The hall was a combination of a lounge area and a restaurant with a bar with employees that looked more like professional butlers and house maidens than regular workers. Members were seated in the lavish, mahogany chairs or lounged about on the couches to chat and mingle with drinks in their hands. There was theater stage at the back of the guild completed with a pit orchestra boat big enough for a professional production to be held inside.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« The inside of Lamia Scale Guild Hall is known to be more regal than most for various reasons Many theater companies who tour through Fiore will perform in the Lamia Scale Guild Hall when in Margaret Town. Balls and official events also happen within the Lamia Scale Guild Hall. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Wow_ ," Silver whispered. "This is like a palace compared to Fairy Tail."

"That's because it is," Julia said dryly.

Natsu sprang from the ranks, not at all fazed by Lamia Scale's up-scaled interior. "Yuka! It's about time we've had our fight!"

Yuka looked up from his conversation with a female Mage to smile at Natsu. He was still as short as ever with bushy eyebrows, but he had changed in other ways. His hair had become shorter and he had grown facial hair over the span of years. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt tucked into tan-pants and a fall vest overtop. Like always, his hands were still behind his back. "Ah, yes. I forgot about that," he admitted sheepishly.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Yuka Suzuki_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Anti-Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Wave_

 _ **Likes**_ _: botany_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: chocolate with peanut butter_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Yuka has a Magic that can nullify others! But, if the Mages is stronger than him, he can only decrease the power of their attack by 50%!_ ⌟

Lucy sighed, shaking her head despairingly. "Why is it always fighting with you? Geez. We can't go on one vacation without one fight."

Levy laughed. "You didn't expect Natsu of Fairy Tail to not fight anyone? Come on, Lu, you know you have to let him fight or he'll get restless."

"Hey, What about me?"

Gajeel shoved Natsu aside to smirk down at Yuka. "Don't forget about me, Eyebrows. I want to test me new techniques on your Anti-Magic Wave."

Yuka nodded. "By all means, you can try. But, I have a feeling I'll be able to negate it. After all, I can only negate Magic lesser than mine."

Natsu grinned. "Hear that, Gajeel? Looks like you won't stand a chance."

A tick mark grew on Gajeel's face. "Me? You can barely light a candle with your stupid flames! _I'm_ the one with the _real_ talent!"

A tick mark grew on Natsu's head as he butted his forehead against Gajeel's. "Oh, _yeah_? At least _I_ was a full Dragon Slayer before you! You didn't even have motion sickness until your first Grand Magic Games!"

"Why the Hell would I even want that, you dumbass?! It's completely pathetic!" Gajeel barked.

"Well, you're completely pathetic since you have it!" Natsu said snidely.

"Look who's talkin'!" Gajeel shouted.

Levy sweat-dropped. "Oh, Gajeel…"

Lucy leaned against Levy with a sly look on her face. "What was that about letting him fight or he'll be restless?"

"Oh, shut it, Lu."

Juvia came forth, looking around for a familiar face.

"Auntie J! Auntie J!" came a squeal.

Juvia looked down in delight to see a little girl running towards her. "Oh, Rose!" she said excitedly.

Rose crashed into Juvia and gave her a quick hug before pulling away. She was a tan girl of half silver and half pink hair with dark eyes. She looked at Juvia in affection and eagerness. "Auntie J, you came!"

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Rose Vastia_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, 4_ _th_ _grader_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Molding Magic (Ice-Make)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: tigers_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: chess_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Rose was named after the beautiful ice roses Ultear could craft just like her mother Ur! But, don't think Rose too sweet! She can be prickly too!_ ⌟

"Of course Auntie Juvia came! Auntie Juvia had to see Rose," Juvia explained through a smile. "Has Rose been good?"

Rose nodded. "Mmm-hmm! Zuri and I have been working hard on our act for this year!"

"Where is Rose's Zuri?" Juvia wondered.

A jingling laugh. "I know you're a bit allergic to phantom cats, so I had Rose keep her at home."

Juvia looked up and her smile widened into a beam. "Meredy!" she cheered.

Meredy walked up to her daughter and Juvia. "Hi, Juvia! I've really missed you!" She had grown into a fine woman. Her wavy pink hair had straightened out through her three kids and she had decided to chop it off so the hair only touched her shoulders. She changed her look not too drastically. She still wore her thigh-high boots with pants and a nice shirt and cardigan to keep herself warm. Over the years, she had acquired glasses that looked just right on her.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Meredy Vastia_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Part-time Teacher_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Maguilty Sense_

 _ **Likes**_ _: romantic-comedies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being tickled_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Meredy left the life of Crime Sorciére to start a family with Lyon and become a Mage of Lamia Scale. But, who is to say she doesn't keep in-contact with her old guild mates?_ ⌟

Juvia gave Meredy a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Juvia has missed Meredy too!" she blubbered. She began to bawl. "It has been too long, Meredy! Juvia never wants to part from you again!"

Meredy was comically sobbing as well. "Me either! Let's run away together!"

"Juvia is okay with that!"

Gray shook his head in amusement, crossing his arms over his naked chest. "You two saw each other maybe a week ago and you're still this weepy? Geez."

Julia poked her father. "Dad, your shirt," she hissed at him.

Juvia and Meredy pulled away from each other, wiping their tears and laughing.

Meredy asked, "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Juvia confirmed. "It's on Juvia tonight."

Lyon watched the two women as they eagerly talked of their dinner plans and walked to Gray. "It sounds like our wives are more married than we are to them."

"Tell me about it," Gray laughed. "They get so emotional every time they see each other and always take each other out. I think we're looking like the crappy partners."

Ultear's eye twitched as she watched her father's naked back. "Father… Your _shirt_ ," she tried to hiss at him.

Meredy and Juvia held hands with hearts in their eyes. "This is going to be the best date ever!" they squealed.

"Does this mean tonight is the MagiCross match for us?" Lyon wondered.

"You know it," Gray confirmed. He held out a fist. "The Cacao Chimeras all the way."

Lyon bumped it with his own fist. "Toby is betting on the _Grünspire_ Reapers, so we best hope we win tonight."

Julia and Ultear punched their respective fathers on the top of their heads, forcing both men to their knees. " _You fools need to stop stripping in public_!" they roared.

Rose grew bored of watching her aunt and mother talk to each other and her eyes wandered around the Fairy Tail Mages. Then, her eyes settled on one form and one form alone. Hearts entered her eyes.

 _LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB._

Silver watched his family from his vantage point with Gary and Linus. He laughed. "Our family will never change."

" _Silver_!" came a howl.

Silver paled. "Not _her_ …"

A love-struck Rose tackled Silver in embrace. "Silver, you're back!" she squealed. "I've missed you so much!"

Swirls were going through Silver's eyes. "Hi…Rose… Can you…get off me?" he choked out.

Linus smiled. "I forgot how crazy it gets when we're all together."

Gary snorted, looking away. "I forgot how fake you are," he muttered. His eyes caught onto Nashi and he began moving. "Excuse me."

"I talked to her, Storm."

Gary paused.

Linus glanced at Gary. "If I were you, I would pay more attention to her friends. Seems like they might know something you don't."

Gary gritted his teeth. "Don't call me 'Storm'. And I don't take advice from people who hide under a mask." He walked away without further word.

Linus chuckled. "A 'mask', huh? Oh, Storm." His eyes glinted. "You have _no_ idea."

°•°•°•°

As the rest of Fairy Tail descended into the luxurious guild hall, Nashi had to smile in amusement at the sight before her. Juvia and Meredy were still going on about their evening plans. Silver was K.O.-ed with Rose giving him kisses all over his face. And Gray and Lyon were being properly chastised by their daughters.

"Whenever Fairy Tail's near, things tend to get a little crazy," Nashi said in amusement.

"You can say that."

Nashi paused as Gary stood beside her. He watched his family with a small smile. "It hasn't been too long since I've last seen them. Well, it's been a while since I've seen Ultear and Linus, but I try to avoid them whenever I can," he commented.

Nashi said nothing.

Gary glanced down at her. "Linus told me you talked to him." He said it as a simple fact. He was not hurt or jealous. Just wanting to state a fact.

Nashi looked away and nodded.

Gary softened. "Is everything okay, Angel?" he wondered. His eyes flickered up. He caught Galileo sitting by his lonesome, hiding away from conversation. "I haven't seen you and Galileo speak in the past two weeks and both of you are close friends." His eyes went back to Nashi. "I'm worried," he confessed. "Did something happen between you two?"

Nashi's fists clenched. "It's…nothing we can't handle," she tried to assure, though her words were less than convincing. "It's more he needs some time away, I guess, and I'll wait for him whenever he's ready."

Gary hummed. " _Hmm_. All right then." He straightened. "He's like another brother to me, you know? I trust him with my life. And, when I can't be there for you, I trust him to be there for you."

Nashi shut her eyes.

" _And, the guy is like my brother, Nashi! He_ **trusts** _me! When he goes on S-Class missions, he trusts me to watch over you when he's gone."_

"I do hope everything works about between you two," Gary spoke truthfully. He hesitated. "And…maybe…we could—"

"I have to go," Nashi blurted. "Ellie's calling!" And, she briskly walked away.

Gary watched her walk away with a broken look.

 _Angel_ …

°•°•°•°

A tear slipped from Nashi's face, but she wiped it off quickly and moved forward.

°•°•°•°

Gary sighed and turned away.

 _I won't let this tear us apart, Angel. I promise._

°•°•°•°

Erza went into Ooba's office. It was neat and tidy, but was more down-to-earth. There were no posh marble floors, but carpet. She had plenty of books in her office and files—like a guild master should—but she had memorabilia from over the years as well. Pictures of guild members, old and young, and even pictures of when she was in the guild with her earlier guild master.

Ooba puffed vapor as she went to her desk. "There's times I miss it," she said ominously. "But, then, I remember him reminding me every day of the health risks."

Erza understood the subject of conversation and hummed. "How is he nowadays?"

Ooba shrugged. "Doing all right," she answered. "At least, that's what he tells me. Sends me postcards anytime he goes somewhere new and calls me twice a week." She laughed—it was more of a breathy cackle. "Still bald and still chivalrous. I'm sure the single life is treating him just fine as well."

Erza nodded. "From what Levy tells me, he and Gajeel like to discuss Gale's progress," she put in.

"Ah, yes. Your 'earth dragon'," Ooba named. "I thought he would take some interest. I told him to get Gale as an apprentice, but he likes to watch from the shadows."

"Do you miss him being here?" Erza wondered.

"Every day." Ooba was upfront about it. "Never had kids, but he was like the son I would've had and I love him like that. So, like all mothers, seeing our kids leave is a bit of a heartbreak, but we know they have to grow up without us." She sighed. "But, I'm glad he checks in. I don't think I'd be able to take it if he never called."

Erza smiled. "He always talked about you so fondly. I could tell the strong bond between you two would never fade."

Ooba hummed. "So, Guild Master, I know you didn't come to this office to have a friendly chat. There's something on your mind. Is it what you told me over the phone?"

Erza nodded. "It's still concerning," she explained. "Cana had foretold it, but she woke up in the middle of the night to hear Cane tell in more detail about it. It was like he was possessed."

"We have our top Mages on alert," Ooba promised. "I even have the guards on the lookout for anything peculiar."

"I just hope what we do enough to change the future," Erza prayed.

Then, Ooba said something to that would stick with Erza the rest of the trip. "Or, the future predicted was _because_ of everything we've just done."

* * *

Peter peered at Mary Jane. "So, you ready to meet some new people?"

Mary Jane snorted. "I barely talk to my family. What does that tell you?"

"That you could use a change of scenery," Peter decided, smiling a little. "I take it you're a tortured soul with killer music taste and, based on those beautiful blue eyes, you, somehow, don't hate me."

Mary Jane was impressed, but only slightly let it show. "You're okay," she played it down. "But, don't think you know me. We're strangers."

"For now," Peter reminded. "We won't be for long, baby girl. Just know that."

Mary Jane flat-out stopped and Peter, eventually, stopped with her. She glared at him. "I'm not sure what you think it is, but don't think I'm a slut who will open her legs for you within three words of a conversation, then y—"

Peter held his hands up to stop her. " _Woah_ , baby girl, _chill_ with the upcoming death threats," he soothed. "I promise you I'm _not_ looking at you for that. You have bite and I like that. You're a person I can argue with and still want to be around. I admire that."

Mary Jane still had her guard up. "So, what do you want out of this?"

"I ask nothing more than a chance." There was only sincerity in Peter's voice and honesty in his eyes. "If you're into labels, a chance to just be friends. If you're not, then the possibilities are infinite."

Mary Jane studied Peter with a judgmental eye. "I don't have 'friends'. I have my family, guild mates, and maybe three people I consider acquaintances."

"But…?" Peter prompted.

Mary Jane lifted an eyebrow. "Just promise me you won't get clingy—"

"Done," Peter vowed.

"—and you've got yourself a chance," Mary Jane finished.

Peter grinned. "You're everything I expected."

Mary Jane strode forward and Peter kept to her pace. "Explain," she commanded.

"You're straightforward about everything and don't bullshit your way around," Peter listed. "You're powerful and smart and you don't trust easily. A lone wolf."

Mary Jane hummed. "Don't tell me you're going to try and change me or some crap like that?"

"Baby girl, I have dated girls who thought the same thing about me," Peter told her. He guided her down another street. "Change is a willing action and I'm not willing to change for anyone. I don't expect you to be either." He brought them to a Veronese restaurant. It looked old, a bit rundown, but still crammed with people.

"Fair enough," Mary Jane agreed. She looked at the restaurant. "This the place? It's packed."

"Yup. Drunken V is a pretty bitchin' Veronese place." Peter peered at her. "If you're not down for Veronese, we can go elsewhere."

Mary Jane shook her head. "It's fine. Come on. Let's force me to be 'social' or whatever." And, she went to the door.

Peter chuckled to himself and followed her.

When the duo got inside, Drunken V looked more packed than outside. Teenagers, children, adults, elderly—there was no age limit. The waiters might have been of Fiore, but the chefs were of Veronica. The place was dimly lit with floating paper lanterns, but that made it all the more intriguing.

Peter guided Mary Jane past the hostess. "All right. Get ready to say, 'Hi' to some of the best people I know." He led her to a table of six people—three girls and three guys—that all looked vastly different than each other whether it be skin, eyes, hair, or style of clothing.

Peter pushed Mary Jane in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders. "Guys, I want you to meet the goddess I met on Halloween," he began.

One girl spoke up. She was hazel-skinned with thick and curly hair and a lip-ring. Her whole style screamed that she was a dancer. "Holy shit, she's _real_? I thought she came from your last wet dream!"

The entire table laughed.

Peter rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to them, baby girl," he murmured into Mary Jane's ear.

"Kind of hard when they're right in front of you," Mary Jane murmured back.

Peter smirked. "Mary Jane, _these_ are my friends. And friends-who-will-be-nice-tonight? _This_ is Mary Jane Dreyar, _the_ Dark Empress of Fairy Tail, and a goddess after my own heart. So, try to place nice or she'll kick your ass."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. " _Hi_ ," she said flatly. "Guess I don't need to introduce myself since the guy touching me without my consent took away the pleasure."

The table laughed once more.

The first one to introduce themselves was a guy. He looked like he came from money with his gold chain, piercings, and slicked hair, but the question was: dirty or clean money? He wore a crown beanie of gray. "The name's Bleu, sadly. Just like 'blue', but spelled the Perench way since my family is shitty like that."

Mary Jane grinned a little. "And let me guess… Are you into things you _shouldn't_ be into?"

Bleu chuckled. "Who is to say I shouldn't be into it?"

The hazel-skinned dancer smacked Bleu's chest. "No business at the dinner table, B." She turned to Mary Jane with a smile. "Hi. You can call me 'NJ'. Hate my name so that's why I shortened it. I'm a dancer back in Andüsia."

Mary Jane raised her eyebrows. "You're a long way from home."

NJ shrugged. "I'm here for the festival with my lover before I'm back on tour."

"And, by 'lover', she means _me_!"

Mary Jane looked at the boy beside NJ. He had his own Veronese fan out and was fanning himself. He looked like a dancer as well and the make-up around his eyes made his gold irises pop.

"I'm Nolan," he introduced. "Favored twink of this group. And I'm NJ's boyfriend."

NJ groaned. "Nolan, stop introducing yourself like that. You can't be a twink _and_ be my boyfriend!"

Nolan shut his fan to wave it at her. "Best of both words, NJ," he chided.

NJ shook her head and looked at Mary Jane. "Don't mind him. He's my stepbrother. My in-desperate-need dad and his ever-so-beautiful mother and made her my stepmom."

"But, she isn't bitter," Nolan promised. "Make no mistake of that."

Mary Jane studied Nolan. "You remind me of my guild mate, Justin," she commented. "He's more flamboyant than you, but—"

"Wait!" Nolan looked at Mary Jane with wide eyes. "As in _the_ Justin Justine of Fairy Tail, right? _The_ Kinetic Knight?"

Mary Jane nodded.

Nolan let out a delighted scream. " _Ah_! Oh, my god, I'm dying right now! Is he here too?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Nolan swiveled to NJ. " _Please_ ," he begged.

NJ laughed and turned away from him. "No!"

Nolan prodded NJ. "NJ… NJ, this is your queen speaking to you. NJ, we have to go see him. NJ, he's, like, my goddess!"

Mary Jane looked confusedly back at Peter and Peter explained, "Nolan is obsessed over drag queens. Apparently, Miss Fortune is one of the famous drag queens to represent Fiore and all that fun stuff."

Mary Jane nodded understandingly. "He's more than happy to see fans," she said politely.

NJ put a dramatic hand on his chest as he whipped out his fan to fan himself. "Lady B.B. has been good to me," he wheezed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay, Nolan, while you're having your little drag-gasm, let's keep the introductions going." He turned Mary Jane to the second girl and third guy of the group. "Baby girl, meet my favorite couple: Bane Lilliker and Ekho Sato."

Bane looked like the stern hand the group needed. He was muscular with stubble growing on his sides and looked as though he rarely spoke. His eyes flicked Mary Jane up and down. "Eight and a half," he scored.

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

Ekho rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's a walking, talking STI with the need to rate anything with boobs and a kitten between their legs," she insulted. She looked pretty with her big, blue eyes and blonde hair with brunette mixed in and had natural waves to them. She looked prepared to go on a date with a blue dress showing her growing figure and a leather jacket. Around her neck was a necklace of Idarian culture and Mary Jane could not ignore it.

"An Idarian betrothal necklace," she murmured. "You're engaged?"

Ekho hesitated. "Um… _n_ —"

" _Yes_ ," Bane cut her off harshly. "And _I'm_ the one stuck with her." He yanked down his shirt to show off his Idarian betrothal necklace. It has the same symbol of Ekho's own: a crescent moon with a circle attached to its bottom point.

Ekho gave Bane an impatient look. "I didn't ask for you to be my _mua'geh_ , got it? You disgust me and I hope you drop dead."

"Oh, _I_ disgust _you_?" Bane snorted. "How am _I_ disgusting? The fact that I can actually get someone to like me? Is that it, you frigid bitch?"

Ekho snapped, "'Like' you? You mean get a poor girl you can screw and kick out of your bed afterwards? _Yeah_. I'm _really_ jealous of that."

Bane snarled at her. His temper was flaring through his eyes and his clenched fists, though he held himself back from showing a seen. "No wonder you're still a sad, little virgin. No guy wants to put up with your condescending attitude. And you can bet I'll never touch someone like you, an insufferable bitch. You are _just_ like Ekho: you talk so you can hear your own voice."

Hurt flashed through Ekho's eyes and she looked away. "Then, break off the engagement," she whispered. "Just do it and this can be over. You can have any girl you want and I will find someone else to be my _mua'geh_."

There was confusion mixed in Bane's eyes, but mostly seething anger. "What, and dishonor my family? You'd love that, wouldn't you?" he spat.

Ekho closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She turned to Mary Jane with apologetic eyes and a weak smile. "Sorry you had to see that. My name is Ekho, like Petey said. I'm from Iceberg, but my mother is Encan, hence the Encan name."

"It's nice to meet you," Mary Jane said. Her eyes trailed to Bane. "You remind me of someone I know, but a worse version of him, so I will make myself clear and you will look at me while I do it."

Bane rolled his eyes. "Why should I—?"

A hand made of dark violent grabbed Bane by the collar and dragged him forward to meet Mary Jane's brilliant, cerulean eyes that crackled with her violent lightning.

"Break her, touch her wrongly, make her cry and I will _find you_ and I will _hurt you_ ," Mary Jane snarled lowly. "You need to control your goddamn temper, understand? Man, you piss me off." The darkness hand threw Bane back in his seat, making Bane splutter. Mary Jane kept her glare on him. "I don't care who you screw, who you kiss, or who you see. But you will treat women with respect or I will shock that into you. Understand, _asshole_?" At her words, static came off her.

Bane begrudgingly nodded.

Mary Jane looked back at Peter to see his jaw had dropped. She looked around the table to see everyone was in silent awe at her words. Irritation pricked at her. " _What_?" she barked.

Nolan blinked. Then, he looked at Peter. "Keep her," he recommended. "She just put bitchy Bane in his place and knows Miss Fortune. I love her."

Peter finally broke into chortles and Mary Jane looked at him. He smiled at her. "Baby girl, you are going to fit in just perfectly with us," he promised. He pulled out a chair from the table. "Now, take a seat and let's feed the goddess."

Mary Jane confusedly took a seat. "Oh… _kay_?"

Bleu leant closer to Mary Jane. "So, Jane, tell me something… The chicks in your guild… Percentage our age and single?"

Mary Jane thought about it. Then, she grinned. "Oh, I have the perfect girl for you," she decided.

Bleu raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

" _Very_ ," Mary Jane agreed.

Peter settled next to Mary Jane and murmured in her ear, "Just what exactly are you planning, baby girl?"

"Giving someone a little push," Mary Jane answered. "Nice friends. They're… _okay_."

Peter breathed a chuckle. "Stick with me, baby girl. You'll go places."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes as Nolan asked, "Mary Jane, you have to tell me though. Your cousin, Elvin… Tell me he's flaming before I realize I have a crush in a straight man."

* * *

Luna patted her full stomach as she and Gale came out of the wing restaurant. " _Wow_! I haven't had wings in _so long_!" she sighed.

Gale laughed. "Told ya that place is good. Pretty sure the waiter thought most of those wings were for me and the salad was for you."

Luna peered at Gale in concern. "Are you sure you didn't want to split it fifty-fifty? You gave me so many…"

Gale shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nah. Have to keep my meals balanced unlike _someone_ I know who eats junk food."

Luna pouted as she wrapped an arm around his own. "I don't eat junk food _all_ the time," she pointed out in defense of herself.

"You do too," Gale argued. "Maybe not when your mom is cooking, but you eat more junk than you think. Pretty soon"—he prodded her stomach—"it'll start showing," he teased.

Luna scowled as she slapped his hand away. "Jerk," she growled. "You're basically calling me 'fat'."

"Lesson number six: never insult a lady's weight," Gale recited. "I'm not calling you anything. Just saying to balance your diet. Don't think you're old enough to want a huge gut."

"My 'diet' _is_ balanced," Luna huffed.

Gale grinned. "Someone's getting angry, ain't she?" he chuckled. "Aw. Is my _principessa_ experiencing her irrational anger at her dragon?"

Luna growled and let go of Gale. She briskly walked ahead of him. "Whatever. If I'm so 'irrational', leave me alone," she snapped, dashing away.

Gale cupped his hands to shout at her. "Blondie, wait, you're gonna get yourself lost!" he warned with a chuckle.

Luna ignored him and took off.

Gale put down his hands with an amused smile. "Damn, does she get angry over the littlest things," he chortled. "But that's what makes her cute. I better chase after her before she winds up somewhere she shouldn't." He began to jog after her, taking in her scent trail.

 _Oh, Blondie, I thought you knew. Dragons_ —ruby began to shimmer as a fanged smirk warped on Gale's face— **love** _to hunt_.

°•°•°•°

Luna ducked onto another street that ended up being a small tunnel that led people through buildings.

 _Who does he think he is? Talking about this like he's better than me. It makes me so mad._

She got of the tunnel to cross the bridge and took another turn down a street. She kept turning without any clue of where she was going, but did not mind. She wanted to be away from him.

 _And then he laughs at me! He thinks it's funny to see me get angry! Stupid jerk! Do I get him angry on purpose?_ **No** _! It's_ **mean** _!_

Luna ended up in an abandoned square. It was old and needed work and was mostly shaded by the buildings surrounded it. There were pigeons and other magical birds that hung around the tiered fountain that had cracks marring its stone. An old bench was there too and the wall was being consumed by vines and moss. There was a little true that shaded the fountain. It had its own dirt, but the stone that guarded it had broken ages ago.

Luna huffed as she sat at the bench and crossed her arms. "Stupid jerk," she said angrily. "I'm _not_ going to get fat. How could he say that to me?" She thought about it and her scowl began to soften. "Well, I mean… He, technically, _didn't_ say it…" She groaned. "Oh, no, I really _did_ get angry over nothing. I was so mean to him," she bellyached. "I need to say, 'sorry' right away." She stood up and looked around. Nothing looked familiar to her. She could not even tell which way she came in. Luna groaned again. "Great," she mumbled. "And I get myself lost. Good going, Lu."

Luna looked around the square. It was small and desolate, but had character.

 _Wow, this place… I can feel the stories this place tells and the memories…_

She walked to the fountain. The birds—magical or not—ruffled their feathers, but did not perceive her a threat. Instead, they cooed at her arrival and made room for her like she was one of their own. She smiled and took a seat by the fountain. A hand dipped into the fountain as she peered into the water. She saw a smiling reflection of herself.

 _This place is_ **amazing** _… Creatures of nature and Magic living among people of nature and Magic… It's how the world_ **should** _be._

Luna sighed.

 _I just wish it didn't take me this long to see places like this aren't in fairy tales._

Luna looked up at the statues that spouted water. They were the same infamous trio she had seen at the museum. Their sharp carvings had softer edges and moss and erosion had begun to eat them away, but she could still make out their forms.

 _The_ **pixiu** _and the_ **suzaku** _… But…how did I know that? Maybe one of Mama's stories? No, that can't be it. They just…feel so familiar…_

"' _It was then the chief of the village prayer to God and an angel was gifted to stop the battle between sea and sky'…"_

Luna was brought back to see Gale looking at the ancient text and reading it without hesitation.

"' _The battle of three days and three nights was stopped and it was good'."_

Luna heard herself speak in disbelief. " _Wait… That's_ **it** _?"_

Gale had nodded at her. " _Pretty much_ ," he had answered. " _The rests of the ruins tell origin stories of the two beasts and more about the growth of Margaret Town, but that's about it."_ His ruby eyes gazed at the trio as though trying to decipher them _. "No one knows what really happened. Everyone says a maiden angel stopped the two beasts from their fight, but I don't buy it."_

Luna was brought back into the present with a frown on her face. "I don't either," she murmured aloud. "What happened all those years ago?"

 _And, something about this whole story doesn't sit well with me. It was said the humans caused the two to fight, but that doesn't feel right. It's too easy to blame a person, let alone a tribe of people. Mama told me the people of Margaret Town always prided themselves with their connection to their water and the land around them and that's not a lie. So, what gives?_

Luna closed her eyes as a comically unhappy frown made her groan. "Ugh. I feel like I'm thinking too hard," she complained.

A sparkle. A charming noise.

Luna's eyes shot open as she stood up straight. She looked around her.

It was just her, the fountain, and the birds.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she scanned the area.

 _Funny. I thought I heard something…_

 _BRRRRR._

A moving shadow.

Luna whipped around. "Who's there?" she demanded to know.

Silence.

The birds continued to admire themselves and rink.

Luna sighed. "Maybe I'm crazy," she mumbled as she turned to the wall. "Just what I need: hearing voices—What's this?" She perked when she saw something happening on the wall. She walked to the wall to see the moss and the vines covering it were retreating like Magic. Luna was stunned. " _Woah_ ," she whispered. "I've never seen plants do _that_."

The moss and the vines retracted enough for Luna to see the part of the wall they wanted her to see. A symbol had been embedded into the wall. It was an odd crest with a creature Luna had never seen. It had wings and horns and a mane, but, still, she had little clue to its identity.

As if on cue, Luna put a had on it. "This is so weird," she murmured. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened. "What if this was s trap! _Ow_!" she suddenly yelped, pulling back her hand. She looked at it to see her palm had been sliced and blood was drawn from her hand. " _Ow_ … That wasn't very nice," she pouted. She looked at the symbol in confusion.

 _What's going on? Is this some sort of trap?_

°•°•°•°

Eyes were narrowed on the girl of blonde hair. They watched in curiosity as she glared at the wall in blatant suspicion.

°•°•°•°

Luna grumbled as she backed away. "I think this was a sign that I need to get out of here," she realized. She took another step back. "Maybe I could call Gale and—"

Something shoved her towards the wall.

Luna flailed as her eyes closed. "Hey, wait!" she cried as she stumbled forward. She braced herself to hit the wall and…

And…it never came.

Luna opened an eye. "What just—?" Then, her eyes widened. "Oh, _cool_!"

She had ended up on a porch of sandstone. Vines had integrated themselves into the stone and made the entire wall have more character. But, that was not what Luna gawked at. In front of her was a small courtyard. It was nothing big or grandeur, but still wondrous all the same. There was a pond flowing with water that spouted from the wall. Leaves and lily pads floated on the surface. The tree that took up the most space was something of an anomaly. It was a mixture of a maple, a gingko, and a cherry blossom tree, but still was a mystery as to its taxonomy. Luna approached the tree curiously. The leaves were a rich green. Unlike all of nature, this tree did not change for the weather. It allowed the leaves to keep their green pigment. A bench swing was attached to a strong branch of the tree and left untouched.

 _Wow… I've never seen a tree like this? Maybe it only grows in these parts of Fiore._

Luna touched the bark only to exhale her surprise.

 _I can feel a heartbeat. I know trees are alive, but…they don't have hearts._

A charming noise.

 _BRRRRRR. BRRRRRR._

Luna looked around in alarm. "There's that noise again," she murmured. She looked around. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone there? _Hello_ …?"

°•°•°•°

Curious eyes peeked from an archway that surrounded the courtyard. They shifted to look at the girl of blonde eyes.

"Hello? Come on out, please? I promise I won't hurt you," the girl of blonde hair assured loudly.

There was a quiet giggle and a flutter that shifted through the leaves.

°•°•°•°

Luna pouted. " _Oh_. I really thought someone was there," she muttered. She sighed and turned away. "Oh, well. Maybe I'm just crazy."

A charming jingle.

 _BRRRRR_.

Luna felt something land on her head and panicked. "What's going on? What's happening?" She reached up to her head to grab whatever was on it and heard an alarming jingle. She brought whatever it was in front of her and—

She did not know what it was.

"Um… Hi." Luna blinked twice. "What…are you?"

The creature in her hand gave a charming jingle. It was nothing like Luna had ever witnessed. It was a small thing, probably the same size as a Chihuahua, but looked like a combination of a rabbit and mouse with big, curious eyes, pointed ears that were slicked back at the moment, and a long tail. It was a blue shade with magenta eyes and a golden dot on the center of its forehead. It had a permanent ring floating over its head, a never-ending, glowing blue halo. It had fairy-like wings attached to its back, shimmering cerulean-emerald when the light hit them. It looked at Luna and tipped its head.

" _Brrrrr_ …" it told her.

Luna tipped her head to the other side. "You don't look like any creature I've seen."

The creature tipped its head to the other side. " _Brrrr_ …"

°•°•°•°

Gale turned into the same, abandoned courtyard Luna had been in. Like a dog, he sniffed around and followed her trail scent. He sniffed it to the fountain, scattering the birds, then sniffed it to the wall. He put his hands on the wall in confusion.

"What the…? The scent ends here," he observed. "But, that's not possible. Not unless the wall is an illusion, but…" He closed his eyes as he felt the earth. "Something's not right about this…"

 _Blondie… Where did you go?_

°•°•°•°

Luna watched as the strange creature zoomed around her. It made its odd noises in delight and took pleasure in prodding her hair. She laughed. "You're really adorable," she cooed. "And this place is _amazing_!"

" _Brrrrrr_!" the creature agreed. It took to plopping on Luna's head and snuggling into her hair.

Luna looked up, beaming. "My hair's soft, huh? I'm glad you like me. I like you too. What's your name? What are you?"

The creature sighed. " _Brrr-brrrrr_ … _Brrr-brr-brr-brrrrrr_ …"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Your name is…Syra? And you're an…'ikenga'?"

The creature nodded. " _Brrrrr. Brrr-brrr-brrrr_..."

Luna pouted. "I wish I knew more about you," she muttered. "Luke would know. He's a lot smarter than me. Or Elvin or Penelope or…" She sighed.

 _Or Gale…_

She looked down guiltily.

 _Gale… I wish you were here right now so I could say, 'sorry'. Besides, it's more fun when you're here._

Syra lifted an ear. Her halo began to glow.

°•°•°•°

Gale took a step back to glare at the wall and scan it. "It's too high for her to climb and she obviously didn't dig. She could've made a portal…" He growled. "Dammit, Blondie, I don't know whether to be annoyed that you shook me off or intrigued that this hunt got a Hell of a lot more interesting."

As Gale grumbled to himself, a hand sprouted from the ground. It was blue and translucent as it snuck its way to the surface. It stopped when was at Gale's level and crept forward.

"Blondie, the second you're in my sights," Gale growled, "you are going to—" His words were choked off when something shoved him. He whipped around and took the hand into his own to stop it. "The Hell do you think you—?"

Only to realize the hand was not attached to anything.

Gale was confused and irritated. "What is going on?"

The hand wriggled away and made a shooing motion to Gale.

Gale growled. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

The hand clenched. It plunged forward at Gale.

Gale deflected the hand and tried to punch it back only for his hand to go through it. The surprise caught him off-guard, just enough for the hand to shove Gale.

Gale shielded himself by pulling up the stone into a wall. He could feel the hand pounding into his wall and gritted his teeth.

 _What_ **is** _this thing?_

°•°•°•°

Luna plopped herself on the bench swing and took Syra from her head to place in her lap. "I was really mean to him," she lamented. "I shouldn't have overreacted and ran off like a dummy, but now I'm lost and…" She sighed and looked up at the tree. "I really wish I could see him to apologize."

°•°•°•°

Gale gathered his Magic. " _Stone Discs_!" he chanted. He punched the wall for shards to crack out of the wall.

The hand dipped back into the ground and the shards went flying everywhere.

Gale let down his shield to see the damage, but when he did not see his opponent. He was on guard as his eyes shifted around.

 _Where are you…?_

The hand sprouted up behind Gale and took him by the collar.

Gale fought tooth and nail as he tried to get away. "Let go of me!" he snarled. " _Let go!_ "

°•°•°•°

"Knowing him, he's probably mad at me that I ditched him and liking the chase at the same time," Luna predicted. "For a guy who uses Earth Magic, he shows a lot of emotion."

Syra snuggled into Luna's stomach and sighed.

"I wish you could meet him," Luna desired. "He's a bit misunderstood. But, he's _really_ kind…"

°•°•°•°

"Get the fuck away from me!" Gale howled. He managed to leap and kick off the walk to get away from the hand.

The hand shook its fist at Gale.

Gale smirked as he readied his fists. "I don't know what you are, but you're going down."

°•°•°•°

"…and he can be _really_ gentle," Luna listed fondly.

°•°•°•°

Gale flipped himself and slammed his fists on the ground. Earth popped up and charged at the hand.

The hand panicked and dropped back under the surface as the earth rammed into the wall.

Gale cackled. " _Ha_! Take _that_!"

°•°•°•°

"And he gets a cute blush on his face sometimes," Luna noted. "But…sometimes, he can't control his temper…"

°•°•°•°

Gale stood up and looked around. The hand was gone, but that did not mean it ran off. "Fight me, jackass!" he challenged. "Let's see what you're made of!"

Gale did not sense it, but a bigger version of the hand snaked from the ground and began to tower of him.

When a shadow was cast over Gale, he turned around.

He paled when he saw the hand.

"Oh, _shit_."

°•°•°•°

"And, maybe he has a bad habit of swearing…" Luna remembered

°•°•°•°

Gale found himself being flailed around as the hand had grabbed his collar and was waving him around like a napkin.

" _Motherfucker, you son of a bitch!_ " Gale snarled. "Get _off_ me!"

The hand moved Gale rapidly toward the wall.

Alarm hit Gale like a train. "No, no, no, no, _no_ , _shit_ , _dammit_!"

°•°•°•°

"But, he's a good guy," Luna concluded. "And his soul and heart… They might angry, but they're soft underneath. You'll see."

 _BAM_.

Luna looked up sharply as an object came crashing into the courtyard. It was screaming profanities and she saw a black blur with red eyes head straight for the bond.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Gale…?_

 _SPLASH_.

A few bubbles later and Gale sprung out of the pond in a coughing fit, sopping wet.

Luna jumped out of the seat with Syra in her hands to go to him. "Gale!"

Gale kept spluttering water. " _What_ "—he coughed again—"the _Hell_ is going on?"

Luna kneeled before the pool with a smile. "Hi. It's been a while," she teased.

Gale whipped his hair back and looked at Luna with angry, yet amused eyes. "You were the one who got all sensitive, _principessa_ ," he chastised.

Luna blushed. "Y-Yeah, well… Shut up," she said lamely.

Gale rolled his eyes as he got up. "Well, shit. Ya got me," he said flatly. He looked around the courtyard, curious but not inquisitive. "Explain to me where we are."

Luna got up too. "Not too sure," she admitted. "But, isn't it pretty?"

Gale took off his jacket to wring it out. " _Gorgeous_ ," he hissed angrily.

Syra wriggled her way out of Luna's hands to fly around Gale, curious about him.

Gale glared at Syra. "Don't tell me you were off playing with this _rat_?" he sneered.

Syra's ears drooped and she decided to land on Luna's head.

Luna frowned at that then at Gale. "Be nice," she scolded. "Syra _isn't_ a 'rat'."

"Oh, the bunny has a name," Gale grumbled. He climbed out of the pound.

"She isn't a 'bunny' either," Luna protested. "She's an—!"

"Ikenga, I know, I _know_ ," Gale finished. He took off his shoes and socks. "I might be wet, but I'm not stupid."

Luna was taken back. " _Oh_ …. _Well_ … What's an 'ikenga' exactly?"

Gale set out his shoes, socks, and jacket to dry on the ground before taking off his shirt. "They're magical creatures that deal with time somehow," he explained as he wrung out his jacket.

Luna looked up at the upset Syra. "'Deals with time'?"

"Legend says they're like the little Easter bunnies of time," Gale said with fake enthusiasm as he took off his belt. "They pop up somewhere unexpected and leave a present behind. They normally don't show up unless they feel something wrong in the time stream." He peered at Syra in questioning as he took off his pants. "Makes me wonder what one is doing here."

Luna shrugged as she lowered her eyes. "Maybe she came to enjoy the— _Oh, my goodness_ , you're _naked_!" A furious blush worked her cheeks as she covered her face.

Gale looked down to see he still had his underwear on. "Not 'naked', Blondie-girl, _half_ -naked," he corrected as he lay his pants to dry.

"B-B-But, why?" Luna stammered. "It's cold outside! You need clothes on!"

Gale chuckled. "You cute idiot," he teased.

Luna growled. "Excuse me?"

"I just got myself soaking wet in pond water," Gale explained. "If I kept my clothes on, I'd get sick. I need to dry them before I put them back on. And, besides, its like, what fourteen degrees out*? That's not even cold!"

Luna cleared her throat. "Well, can't you at _least_ keep your pants on?"

Gale raised an eyebrow at Luna, a smirk slipping onto his face. "Ain't like you haven't seen it before, Blondie," he teased, sultry. He prowled towards her. "Come on. Take the hands _off_ the eyes," he coaxed.

Luna hummed nervously.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel so nervous?_

Warm breath fanned the back of Luna's neck, making her stiffen. Larger hands covered her own.

"I can hear your heart beat. Do I really make you _that_ nervous?" Gale breathed in laughter.

Luna bit her lip.

"Now, come on, _principessa_. Work with me," Gale cooed. He was gentle in prying her hands away from her face.

Luna kept her eyes to the ground and swallowed noticeably. "You should _really_ put on clothes," she tried to persuade.

Gale moved from Luna's back to her front, though she still did not look at him. "What, and get sick? Nah, I'm good. _Unless_ … _you'd_ be willing to nurse me back to health?"

Luna blushed even more. "That's not what I—"

A hand tipped Luna's chin up.

Nervous chocolate connected with amused ruby.

"I'd love to see you as a cute nurse," Gale murmured. "Would you give me a thorough examination?"

Luna tried to move back, but Gale was too quick and held her shoulders. Luna shut her eyes instead. "Come on… Don't joke like that," she scolded weakly.

"Who said I was joking?"

Luna sighed and opened her eyes. She was not embarrassed or even a little shy. She stared at Gale with a weary, upset look. "I never know when you're serious or if you're just trying to mess with me," she told him outright. She took Syra off her head and into her arms, looking down at the ikenga. "Please, don't do this to my feelings," she requested quietly.

Gale was surprised at that. " _Blondie_ …"

Luna moved away from him and went to the bench. She settled on it and stroked Syra without ever looking at Gale.

Gale softened before following her. He settled down on the bench with an arm resting on the back of it. He looked away from Luna as he tried to get his words together.

"I'm not…" Gale swallowed. "I'm not… _trying_ to—"

"Anyways," Luna plowed ahead, "I guess we should figure out what Syra is doing here."

Gale noted the subject change and rolled with it. "Why not ask her?"

Luna realized that could work and peered at Syra. "So, why _are_ you here, Syra?"

Syra twitched her tail and looked up at Luna, wiggling her nose. " _Brrrrrrr_ … _Brrr-brrrrrr-brr-brr._ "

Luna sighed. "Hear that?"

Gale was confused. "I did, but can you translate it?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "All she told me was that she doesn't know, but she likes it here."

Syra snuggled into Luna's stomach. " _Brrrr_ …"

Luna laughed. "She likes me too. She thinks you're mean and grumpy," she translated.

Gale scoffed. "Sorry I'm not 'sunshine and rainbows' all the damn time," he grumbled. "Because of that freaking hand that attacked me, I got shoved in here and into a pool. That makes the dragon here a little pissed off."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "A 'hand'?" she questioned. "A hand brought you here?"

"Sadly."

Luna hummed. "Well, how could that…?" Her eyes widened, then narrowed accusingly at Syra. " _Syra_ …! I didn't mean for _that_ to happen!"

Syra only twitched her tail as she made noises of amusement.

Gale glared at Syra. "Don't tell me that fur-ball was the one to bring me here," he gnashed.

Luna scowled at Gale. "Don't call her that!" she scolded loudly and he flinched back. She petted Syra with gentle hands. "She was just being nice. I told her I wish you were here because…"

Gale waited for Luna to go on. "' _Because'_ …?"

Luna looked away. "Well, I'm sorry," she finally admitted. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

Gale chuckled. "About time I got that apology. _But_ , while we're on it, I'm sorry too. Even if I _didn't_ do anything wrong and _you_ just misinterpreted _my_ words—"

Luna locked her jaw. "Get to the point," she snapped.

Gale smirked. "I _am_ sorry I triggered you," he apologized. He did mean it. "Your weight is sensitive. I shouldn't have teased you."

Luna smiled at him. "I accept that and forgive you. Now that that's out of the way, let's go have some fun!"

Gale raised an amused eyebrow. "Blondie, did you forget the state I'm currently in?"

Luna looked down, then her eyes darted away with a blush. "Um, right, well, let's get you dry and clothed first," she coughed.

Gale looked around. "It's cute when you check me out," he said casually. "Nice blush."

Luna blushed even more. "I wasn't 'checking' you out!" she defended.

Gale laughed. "That's like your blonde bro telling me he totally didn't try and sneak into the Devil Woman's room," he compared. "You like the goods, Blondie, that's okay. Anyone would, really."

Luna rolled her eyes, though did not notice as Syra left her to glide to Gale's clothes. "You're so cocky," she grumbled.

"No. I _know_ what I have and I am _confident_ about it," Gale corrected.

Syra prodded Gale's boot. It fell over and she took a sniff inside. She realized it was quickly a mistake when she coughed and backed away from the un-godly smell.

"Don't worry, Blondie. You have something nice going on too," Gale assured. "Your tits, for one…"

"Let's not get into that," Luna blurted in a nervous laugh.

Syra went to Gale's shirt and nudged her way into her. Her head popped out of a whole and she looked around to see she came out of a sleeve.

"Why not?" Gale sounded sly as he scooted closer. "You're allowed to look at my body like you want to eat me, but I can't do the same thing? Hell no! We do this evenly."

" _What_?!" Luna squeaked. "You're making that up! I _never_ look at you like that and you're getting a little too close!"

Syra shimmed out of the shirt to flutter to Gale's pants.

Gale mock-pouted. "Come on, Blondie, it's not fair," he said dramatically. "I don't let chicks see me in this state. _You_ should be _honored_."

" _You_ should be _clothed_ and _I_ am feeling _violated_ ," Luna muttered.

Gale snickered. "How am I not supposed to notice your tits and your ass? You're growing, Blondie. Guys are gonna start to notice 'em."

Syra nudged her way into Gale's back pocket. With her teeth, she tried dragging out something, wrestling with it.

"'Notice' _what_?!" Luna asked shrilly. "P-Papa says I'm too young for boys, anyways, so it wouldn't matter if someone noticed me."

Gale scoffed. "So, what about that 'Jay' guy? He 'noticed' you and you went all doe-eyed for him," he grumbled.

Syra kept pulling harder and harder until everything spilled out of the wallet and she tumbled away.

Luna gasped. "I was _not_!" she growled. "Jay was a really _nice_ guy!"

"A 'really nice guy' you text every five seconds," Gale muttered. "Same to that thorn guy we met back on your first mission. What, you two going out?"

Syra warily looked at the objects that had fallen. It was only too. One was a Compact that was not waterlogged. Syra went to it first and prodded it, nose twitching.

"Why are you being so—?" Something hit Luna and her tone changed to a challenging amused. "Oh, _I_ see."

"You 'see' what?" Gale asked irritably.

"Nice try, Redfox, but I know what's going on," Luna said smugly. "You're _jealous_!"

Syra leapt back when her prodding worked and the Compact lit up. She trekked carefully to see the screen. Her ears straightened in surprise. She saw the girl of blonde hair smiling at Syra with a jacket that was not hers. In fact, it was the jacket she was wearing now.

" _What_?!" Gale snapped. "Why would I be jealous of two idiot guys who obviously didn't have the balls to ask you out?"

As Luna was silent, Syra crept to the next object: a wallet.

"Um… _Well_ …"

Gale was impatient and in disbelief. " _Don't_ tell me…"

"Both of them asked me out," Luna broke the news, " _so_ …"

"Oh," Gale said flatly. "Got it."

Syra sniffed the wallet then pulled away, the scent of leather bothering her. She prodded the wallet with a curious paw. It moved. Now intrigued, she batted it from paw to paw like it was a game.

"Yeah," Luna said softly.

Gale shifted and looked away. "So, did…? Did you…say, 'yes'?"

Luna looked at her lap. "I…haven't said anything about it, actually," she admitted. "I asked if I could think about it."

Gale gave a humorless snort. "Leading these guys on with false hope. A little cruel, so don't ya think, Blondie?"

"Would you rather me say, 'yes'?" Luna demanded to know.

Gale opened his mouth. But the words… They would not come out. So, he closed his mouth.

Syra pounced on the wallet like a cat and was proud of her catch. She stepped off it for the wallet to flip up. She peered inside.

Gale sighed. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Luna sighed as well. "I don't know," she admitted truthfully. "When they asked me, I went to Nashi and my mama about it and Mary Jane was over for spirit lessons. They told me I should take my time to answer, but Mary Jane told me to tell you."

Gale swallowed. "Why would she say that?"

"She said…you deserve to know," Luna murmured. "That, maybe, it'll be something you might need." She looked at Gale. "But, she wouldn't tell me what she meant."

Gale smirked emotionlessly.

 _Devil Woman… Why do you have to do this?_

So, Gale made a lie that would haunt him. "I don't care who you go out with," he said bluntly. "What you do is your choice. Do what you want. I give the princes my blessing to let a prince take her from me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Confusion and sadness mixed in Luna's eyes and she drifted them back to her lap. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I…" She swallowed and lowered her head. "Thanks. _Just_ what I needed to hear."

And silence fell between them as they both wallowed in their own lies.

Syra fluttered back into Luna's lap with Gale's wallet in-between her teeth. She got up on her hind legs and prodded Luna, lashing her tail.

Luna laughed. "Okay, okay, I see that." She took the wallet from Syra's mouth. "Hey, Gale. Looks like Syra…" Her eyes narrowed at the girl in Gale's wallet. "Hey… Who is th—?"

Gale snatched back his wallet. "Give it back!" he snapped. "You shouldn't be looking through what isn't yours!"

Luna flinched. "We're sorry," she tried to apologize.

Syra lowered her ears and lowered her head. She gave a low noise.

Luna translated. "Syra says—"

Gale got up. "I don't care what a dumb bunny says when it's nosing its way into _my business_ ," he snapped.

Syra cowered back and Luna covered Syra's ears, glaring at Gale. "What is _wrong_ with you? She didn't know better!" she argued. "She was just curious!"

Gale stomped to his clothes. "Whatever," he growled. He started to grab his clothes.

Luna stood up, worried. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes so we can leave," Gale said angrily.

Luna was confused. "You're not…going off on your own?"

Gale paused. Then, he sighed loudly. " _No_ , I'm not," he assured. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed. Didn't mean to take it out on you."

Luna smiled a little as she let Syra wriggle from her arms to perch herself on her shoulder. "You really need to control your temper, Beast," she said amusedly.

Gale chuckled. "At least Beauty is patient with me and kicks my ass when I need it to be kicked." He shot Luna an apologetic look. "Sorry for being such a dick."

"Forgiven," Luna promised. "But, you should be saying, 'sorry' to someone else."

Gale looked at Syra and let out a growl.

Syra squeaked and hid in Luna's hair.

Luna gave Gale a look and he stopped growling. He groaned. "Fine, whatever. _Sorry_ ," he hissed like the word as acidic.

Luna chuckled as Syra poked her head out from Luna's hair. Syra gave a high squeal as she fluttered from Luna and landed on Gale's head. Luna laughed as Gale frowned at what was happening.

"See? She forgives you too," Luna pointed out.

Gale plucked Syra from his head by the scruff to look at her. He curled his teeth to snarl at her.

Syra merely tipped her head, her eyes flopping.

Gale stopped snarling to sigh. "Guess you're a little bit cute," he muttered. He let go of her scruff for Syra to keep herself fluttering. She glided over to Gale's clothing and landed on them. She closed her eyes as her halo began to glow.

Luna frowned. "What is she doing?"

Gale shrugged. "Beats me. She's your bunny."

Syra closed her eyes. " _Brrr_ …" she murmured to concentrate. Streams of light came off the tips of her ears. They snaked their way to touch Gale's clothes, making the article of clothing glow as well. Syra straightened her tail. " _Brrrrrr_ …" A cerulean hue came off of Syra and began to flash.

Gale brought Luna to him to shield her from the burning light as he closed his eyes as well. They stayed like that until the light dimmed down. Gale opened his eyes first, wary and confused, but his eyes widened when he saw what happened.

"Holy shit," dropped from his mouth.

Luna uncurled herself from Gale's hold to look. "What happe…?"

Syra fluttered her wings, flying in figure eights over the clothes in glee.

Luna was stunned. "She...dried them for you? But, how…? I didn't think she had Fire Magic?"

Gale shook his head. "No. I don't think that's it." He let go of Luna to go to his clothes. He picked them up and ran his thumbs on them. " _Hmmm_ … I guess it's kinda like restoration," he theorizes.

Luna came closer. "Meaning…?"

"It's not quite like healing. It's like what people do to old stuff," Gale compared. "They restore it. Make it brand new again. Like it was brought back from time." He looked up at Syra and grinned. "I think we found our little bunny's special ability."

Syra fluttered back to Gale and perched on his head.

Luna laughed. "And I think our little bunny loves her papa," she joked.

Gale turned to Luna with a mischievous look on his face. "I'm 'papa', huh? Does that make you this little bunny's mom?"

Luna blushed, laughing nervously. "Wait. I was just joking," she reminded.

Gale chuckled. "Okay, _mommy_." He reached for his socks and sat down to slip them on. "Well, how 'bout we get out of here and have a nice family tour of Margaret Town? We can stop by the guild hall. There's some guys here that are chill."

"Sounds good to me," Luna agreed.

" _Brrrr_!" Syra agreed as she fluttered around Luna.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The restaurant was on a boat and a fancy one at that. It was an open, floating restaurant that did not stay on the docks. Instead, it toured around the Mûre River with specific docks to let people on and off. The boat was not too large with only two levels, one covered and one exposed to the fresh air. The deck had a few tables, but was mostly for sightseeing.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Cabana, a floating restaurant that serves Western, dim sun, and Drasconese. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The table was full of laughter. It was Nashi, the Iron Twins, Justin, Mara, Gary, Orochi, Ellie, Dazzler, Cade, Mustang, and T'oree were together with Mages of Lamia Scale. They had gotten around table to themselves and were in the middle of their meal and good conversation.

Justin clapped his hands. "Oh, my, Honey, I forgot about that one. He was the six-foot-five one, right? The one with the cute jock strap?"

Honey nodded. "Mmm-hmm. And the cutest ass too." He was a dark chocolate in skin tone and a buzzed haircut, but with his full lips, eye shadow, and the feathered boa he wore, there was much more to him.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Honey Abrokovy_

 _ **Age**_ _: 21_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage, Burlesque Dancer_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Chain_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Sunphora Make-Up_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cracked nails_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Like Justin, Honey works in the drag industry! You should see Honey as Miss Shangri-yas!_ ⌟

Orochi sighed as he picked up his drink. "Can we talk about something other than male asses?"

A girl piped up from next to Honey. She was petite with nice honey-brunette hair. Her eyes were glazed over, but her dog—he was a Labradoodle—was lying beneath her, finished with his meal. "I want to know what happened at the Hallow's Eve Spell-tacular with all of you!"

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Andele Mothersbaugh_

 _ **Age**_ _: 18_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Alkahestry_

 _ **Likes**_ _: jazz music_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: winter_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Andele is one of the few in Fiore who practice Alkahestry, but that's because her bloodline comes from the first one to study Alkahestry, Paracelsus!_ ⌟

Ellie nudged Dazzler. "Yeah, D, want to tell Andy how much of a true woman you were with our Crimson Cowboy?" she teased.

Dazzler blushed wildly at that. "How about we don't do that and talk about something else?" she proposed, glancing at Mustang.

Rather than embarrassed, Mustang was amused. "I'm sure Miss Lafayette wouldn't want to talk about her drunken times," he said kindly.

Dazzler shot Mustang a thankful look and mouthed words of appreciate to him and he shot her a wink.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Fine. What about Cade and T'oree? How was your night?"

T'oree beamed. "It was extravagant!" she gushed. "I did not know such dance rituals could be such fun!"

"'Dance rituals'?" came a question. It came from a man of colorful dreadlocks with a tongue piercing. He looked like a laidback guy with time on his side.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Amani Dugall_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Percussion Instructor_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Hair_

 _ **Likes**_ _: playing his djembe_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Amani uses his Magic through the power of his djembe. The more he drums, the more the Magic works!_ ⌟

Cade blushed and shook his head. "Tor, they weren't—"

"Yes, the exciting dance ritual of being with a partner and proceeding to dancing on their front with my back," T'oree explained eagerly.

Amani whistled as he looked at Cade. " _Damn_ , son! You taught T'oree how to bump and grind, eh?"

Cade ducked his head as he fingered his cross necklace. "I didn't _teach_ her…"

T'oree frowned at Cade. "You were the most wonderful master in teaching me the customs of dance here on Earth Land, Lord Cadorius," she argued. "You were a highly effective master and quite patient and gentle with me."

Everyone cracked into laughter while Cade sunk further into his seat.

Honey winked at T'oree. "I'm glad our King Arthur was so _gentle_ with you, lovely. I wish he could be gentle with me!"

Cade had steam pouring out of his ears. "It wasn't like that," he tried to defend. He cleared his throat. "Let's talk about the fact that Orochi abandoned us for Livy _and_ Ellie had a hot make-out session _and_ that Justin has a new boy toy," he blurted.

Orochi shrugged as he looked at Olivia. "Not sure why to bring it up, but, yeah, we hung out," he confirmed. He looked at his excited sister with a stern glower. "As _just_ – _friends_ ," he stressed.

Mara pouted and signed, _My ship will sail someday_.

Ellie shrugged as well as she finished chewing her dumpling. "Yeah, the sailor was cute and all, but he wasn't the type to treat a true woman right," she said. She bumped shoulders with Justin. "But, Papa Justy was a bit of a slut with Ace," she teased.

Justin rolled his eyes playfully. "Like you're not a slut, Eliana-bear."

Honey looked at Justin, impressed. "Wait. Are you talking about that one that teaches yoga that you thought might be straight?"

Justin pouted as everyone laughed. "So _sorry_ it took me a while. The last male instructor I had had a wife and three kids."

Amani had to know. "Are you two dating?"

Justin took a forkful of his fillet mignon. "I mean we've been out on dates, but I'm not sure if we're exclusive or not," he explained. "Guess I'll bring it up on the next date." He turned to Galileo with a grin. " _But_ …I _heard_ our Iron Man didn't get laid like he wanted."

Everyone turned to Galileo who did not look as happy as the rest. There were bags under his eyes and a despondent look about him.

"Nah. Just…didn't feel like it," Galileo mumbled.

Orochi and Olivia shared a look and Nashi ducked her head a bit.

Galileo pushed away his food. "Actually, I'm done with my meal, so…" He pushed away from the table and stood up. "I'm going onto the deck," he told as he walked off.

Awkward and confused silence was shared between the table. What just happened?

Andele turned to Honey. "Honey, we should tell them what happened with the drag show here," she persuaded.

Honey brightened and clapped his hands. "Oh, my God, I _completely_ forgot!"

As Honey dove into his story, Nashi kept her eyes on her food.

 _I know I should go after him, but… What if he doesn't want to talk? Maybe Livy should—_

 _VRRR. VRR-VRR. VRRRRRRRR._

Nashi was startled as her Compact vibrated. She went to her pocket and took it out. There was a message from Olivia and she opened it.

〖 _He needs you more than me._ 〗

Nashi looked up to see Olivia looking at her. She gave Nashi a small nod.

Nashi shut down her Compact to push away from the table. "Excuse me," she tossed as she walked away.

Gary kept his eyes trained on her as she maneuvered her way through the dining floor, saying polite pardons and apologies.

 _Angel… What's going on?_

°•°•°•°

Galileo was leaning against the railing. His eyes looked at the sights on the river, but were glazed as he was lost in thought.

Nashi slipped beside him. She said nothing. She, too, looked at the waterfront with nothing more than thoughts on her mind.

"I'm sorry."

Nashi looked over at Galileo.

Galileo did not look at Nashi.

"For what?" Nashi prompted. "Ignoring me when I thought we'd still be friends?"

Galileo sighed. "It's hard," he admitted. "I don't care we don't have sex anymore, but…"

"'But'…what?" Nashi wanted to know.

Galileo raked his hands through his hair. He straightened suddenly to look at Nashi. "Okay, it's like I can't even deal with myself because I'm realizing how much of a shit person I am."

Nashi snorted. "You're not a 'shit person'."

"I am, Angel-face," Galileo assured. "I have been screwing the girl my friend is in-love with. That's wrong on _so_ many levels! That's me taking our brotherhood and _killing_ it!" When Nashi opened her mouth, he stopped her with a hand. "Would you have screwed Lance?"

Nashi rolled her eyes. "No, because Aine is totally in-love…"—realization hit her—"with…him…" She groaned. "Okay, I'm seeing the shitty part."

Galileo put his head in his hands. "Yeah. Been there, done that."

Nashi rubbed Galileo's back and sighed. "It takes two, ya know? It's _both_ of us, not _just_ you," she tried to soothe. "I wish you would just talk to me instead of ignore me on this."

"Ignoring you is my shit way to deal with this," Galileo told her. "Sorry for that."

"You could be like me and cry about it when no one's watching," Nashi reminded.

Galileo slung an arm around Nashi and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He picked up his head to laugh at the situation. "Man, this is screwed up!"

Nashi grinned. "Most definitely."

Galileo rested his head on hers. "But, life moves on," he said sadly. He turned to kiss Nashi's head before burying his nose in it. "Oh, Angel-face, what did we do to deserve this crap?" he muttered.

Nashi closed her eyes, smiling and humming. "We have unnatural hair colors. Genetics screwed us over," she joked.

Galileo grinned a little. "I'm lucky being short is a recessive gene and somehow my dad is homozygous dominant."

Nashi pulled away to shoot him an eye roll. "You nerd," she teased.

" _Hot_ nerd, thank you _very_ much," Galileo said matter-of-factly. His nose twitched. Then, he sighed. "Don't look now, but we have an audience and one that you've been avoiding for nearly a month."

Nashi stilled. "Is he trying to come over?"

"Not sure. Not a telepath," Galileo reminded. "Angel-face, you've been dodging the poor bro for a month now. Don't you think it's time to talk?"

"And look who's talking," Nashi snapped. "You've been avoiding the both of us."

Galileo nodded. "Fair is fair," he agreed. "But, I can't avoid you both forever. I _promise_ I will put more of an effort in. Just…let me figure some things out, all right? It's not you I'm worried about facing. It's the guy who's in-love with you."

Nashi clicked her tongue and looked away, shaking her head. "Don't say that…"

"Why?" Galileo wanted to know. "Because it's the truth?" He tsked. "He _loves_ you, Angel-face, whether you believe me or not."

Nashi shook her head again.

Galileo smiled and kissed her cheek quickly. In her ear, he murmured, "And don't get too drunk this week, yeah? Wouldn't want a repeat." He gave her butt a subtle squeeze before abandoning her altogether.

Nashi whipped around, aghast. "I wasn't even drunk!" she snapped.

"My point!" Galileo sang-sung as he walked to a waiting Gary, leaving Nashi to turn back to the river and groan. Galileo patted Gary's shoulder when he got to him and gave him an encouraging smile. "She's all yours, bro." And, he left the deck.

Gary pinned a determined look on Nashi, though anxiety was there too. Still, he pushed through and went to her, taking the position Galileo had at her side. For once, it felt awkward to be with her. He barely knew what to say or do. He barely knew what to think. So, he cleared his throat. "Margaret Town is really nice this time of year," he commented.

 _Really? I'm talking about the weather?_

"Yeah," Nashi said blandly. "It's great."

Silence floated between them.

Gary looked at his hands.

 _Crap. I've run out of things to say._

The Devil allowed reserved confusion to flow through their link. _But, I thought you wanted to_ —

 _I did,_ Gary assured _, but I don't want her to run away. This is the first time she's actually stayed with me to—_

"I think I'm going to head back inside," came Nashi's slow farewell.

Gary woke from his thoughts to stop her. "Wait, don't!" he blurted.

Nashi still did not look at him.

Gary sighed. " _Angel_ ," he murmured, " _please_ tell me what I did wrong?"

Nashi sighed as well. " _Nothing_ , Gary. You did _nothing_ ," she assured softly.

"Why can't you look me in the eye?" Gary demanded to know. "Why can't you even talk to me?"

Nashi bit her lips.

Sadness entered Gary's eyes. He shut his eyes to clear them as resolve strengthened him. "We… _need_ to talk about that night, Angel," he said quietly.

"No, we don't," Nashi refused. "Please, Gary, Let's just fo—"

"'Forget it?" Gary filled in. His eyes steeled over. "I can't do that. You _know_ I can't do that." He stepped closer to her. "And I _know_ you can't either."

"You don't know anything," Nashi tried to growl.

"The Hell I do!" That was a shock. Gary rarely swore. "I know you better than most people! I know you'd rather forget things happened and pretend everything is fine when it's not!"

Nashi locked her jaw.

"You can't 'pretend' things didn't happen," Gary carried. "You can just tell yourself to forget—!"

"You think I just 'forget' shit?!" Nashi whipped around and something that was in her eyes made Gary want to stand down.

It was fear.

"You think I just 'pretend' life is fine? No, Gary, I don't!" Nashi shouted at him. "I am _stuck_ being half-demon! I'm stuck _knowing_ that my little sister has nearly been taken from me twice and I couldn't protect her! I am _stuck_ with memories I—for the love of me— _wish_ would go away, but they _don't_ and I am _stuck_ with reliving them in my daydreams and nightmares and I am _stuck_ …"—she sucked in an exhale—"I am _stuck_ , Gary."

 _DRIP_.

Gary watched a tear fall from Nashi's eye.

 _DROP_.

Nashi choked back a sob as she wiped away more tears. "God, I am stuck crying for things I wish didn't happen, but they did and, man, does it _suck_ ," she said in a wobbly tone. She took a deep breath to angrily, tearfully look Gary in the eye. "So, you think I can really 'forget'?" She let out a laugh with no conviction. "No one 'forgets'! We just cope by staying silent!"

Gary swallowed. His throat was going dry. " _Angel_ …" He tried to form words. "You know you don't have to keep silent. Maybe I'm not the one you can go to, but…I know there are others you could go to."

Nashi shook her head as she wiped away more tears.

Gary approached her with caution. "I don't know what has happened," he said, "and I don't know what will. But, I do know that feeling of being alone and left to deal with less-than-kind memories."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "What would you know?" she asked bitterly.

Gary's eyes dimmed. "When those criminals from the Council captured me all those years ago."

Nashi paused. Then, she looked up at Gary to see him giving her a weak smile. Shame burned her. "Gary…"

Gary shook his head. "No, it's okay," he soothed. "Mara is amazing when it comes to having someone to talk to."

Nashi sniffled and laughed a little. "She is," she agreed. "No wonder she's sent in when all of us get messed up."

Gary agreed to that. "She's really helpful." He looked out at the waterfront and Nashi did the same.

It was a while before Gary spoke and when he did, it was somber and low.

"I always thought as I'd get older, the memories wouldn't be as painful," he admitted.

Nashi looked up at Gary, but his eyes stayed on the waterfront.

"But, they become more-so," he continued. "They get into your head and your dreams and sometimes, they make you hallucinate and you're back in that memory, fighting to get out. And you're drowning in your own tears and sweat and no matter how many people say they're here for you, you feel trapped and alone because no one gets it. Only you get it."

Nashi nodded to that.

Gary went on, "No one's situation is the same as someone else's. You won't understand what I went through at the facility and I won't understand what makes you so untrusting towards guys or what comes into your nightmares. But"—he looked down at Nashi with gentle eyes, mot piteous in the slightest—"sometimes, it helps having someone to fight the demons with. Literally and figuratively speaking," he joked.

Nashi chuckled. "I get that," she agreed. "That's why weren't partners, right? The angel fighting her inner demons—"

"And the devil fighting his devil," Gary added.

Nashi grinned, but it slipped off her face quick. She took to looking at her hands. "I'm sorry for ignoring you this past month," she admitted.

"It really hurt," Gary admitted. "Especially the day after Halloween. If I did something wrong—"

Nashi shut her eyes. "No, you didn't," she promised. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right. But, it's just…" More tears slipped and she wiped them away. "Um, what you saw and what I said… I really wished you didn't."

Gary softened. "I won't judge you for that, Angel. I told you that before and I tell you that again. You are the love of my life. Judgment will _never_ be on you."

"I know, but…" Nashi let out a small cry. "I didn't want you to see that."

Gary brought Nashi into his arms and kept her there when she did not fight him. He kissed her temple. "I'm not sorry for Halloween and everything that happened," he confessed. "I won't forget it either. I'll keep to your desires, Angel, and _never_ tell another soul what _I_ saw or heard or what _we_ did. _No one_ needs to know."

Nashi sniffled. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I hate being such a crybaby. Makes everything awkward and gross."

Gary smiled. "Definitely not. Crying shows more strength than weakness," he assured.

Nashi lifted her head from Gary's chest to wipe away tears. She looked up at him with watering hickory eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about everything that happened on Halloween," she told him. "I'm sorry, I'm just… _not_."

"I shouldn't have pushed you," Gary lamented.

"No, you had a right to. We were both there and I'd want answers too," Nashi admitted. "But…can we _please_ not do this now?"

"If that's your wish, Angel," Gary complied.

Nashi nodded. She sniffled again. "Thank you," she mumbled. She wiped away a new round of hot tears and laughed. "You're seeing me hit an all time low here. God, crying is so messy!"

"Cry whenever you need to," Gary soothed. "You're always welcome to my place if you want to cry or just want a place to relax. I won't bother you. You can take my room and just lay there if you want."

Nashi gave him a rare smile of appreciation and fondness. "Thank you, Gary," she spoke. "I mean it."

Gary pulled Nashi in for a tight embrace. "I know you do, Angel. I know you do," he murmured. He kissed her head before burying his nose in her hair.

And the Angel and the Devil stayed like that until their floating restaurant came to a stop.

* * *

The Vastia household was near a small canal. It was not too big or too small, but just right for the Vastia family. The interior was decorated colorfully (courtesy of Meredy and Rose) with touches of Lyon's expertise.

Ultear watched as Julia interacted with Rose in Rose's bedroom full of toys and colors and achievements from her years in school. Her phantom cat had perched lazily on the floor on her side. It looked like an ethereal jungle cat shrunken to domestic size. It had obvious eyebrow markings and whiskers, but it looked like it was halfway in one reality and halfway in another.

Julia smiled as she finished her coloring. "Critique me, if you please, Madame Rosie," she said theatrically.

Rose took the picture and gave it a harsh look over. She pointed at one spot. "You colored outside the line here. You failed," she judged.

Julia laughed. "Not again!"

Ultear rolled her eyes. "Why you indulge her is beyond me," she muttered.

Julia shot Ultear a look. "Because she's family."

"She's a kid." Ultear wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Kids are _disgusting_."

Rose ignored her sister.

Julia sighed. "What do you want, Ultear? Get it out before I get tired of your presence."

Ultear flashed her killer smile. "You shouldn't talk to your elders like that. Learn some respect."

"Learn some restraint against my brother, then," Julia challenged.

Ultear hummed, darkly amused. "What your brother and I do is _none_ of your concern."

"It _is_ when my brother is _clearly_ in-love with a girl that's perfect for him," Julia snapped back.

Ultear snorted. "He doesn't know what he wants," she assured. "No one sticks to their first-love."

Julia tipped her head. "Pretty sure your mom's first love was your dad. Isn't that right?"

Ultear scowled. "I don't know what game you're playing with me, but you should cut it out now."

Julia gave a cool look of contempt. "I don't know what game you're playing with Gary, but _you_ should cut it out _now_."

Ultear growled and left the room with a flick of her hair.

Julia settled down with a huff. "What made her the queen of everything?"

Rose continued to color. "Linus told me Ultear wasn't always mean. She was really nice when she was younger."

Julia snorted. "The wicked witch always has a backstory," she said snidely. "Whether she was nice before or not, she's vain and evil now." She picked up a crayon. "I hope she sees she might not be an Ice Mage, but she has a heart of ice."

°•°•°•°

Juvia and Meredy were busy in the kitchen. Both of them had dressed to impress with Juvia in a blue ensemble that went to her mid-thigh with tights and heeled boots while Meredy went for a low cut long sleeve shirt tucked into her skirt and a jacket atop.

"Juvia is excited to catch up with Meredy," Juvia gushed as she watched Meredy finish prepping dinner.

"I am too," Meredy admitted. "Between teaching and taking on jobs at the guild and planning for the festival?" She gave a groan. "My life has been stressful," she complained.

Juvia nodded understandingly. "Does Meredy like to teach?"

Meredy nodded and laughed. "Very much so. I didn't really think about teaching until Linus came along. Lyon didn't want me pushing it with hard missions, so I found a teaching job. It was supposed to be just for three days, but I liked it so much, I became a part-time teacher."

"Juvia remembers teaching swimming lessons part-time when her beloved Gray did not want her working when she was pregnant with Gary." Juvia snickered. "Juvia's beloved Gray was kicked out of the house that year as well."

"I remember that!" Meredy exclaimed. "He was so _sad_! He took turns sleeping on my couch and Lucy's! Oh!" This brought something to her attention. "How is Lucy doing? She was swept away by her fans so fast, I didn't get to talk to her."

Juvia beamed. "Lucy is wonderful." And she said this without a hint of jealousy. "She tracked down a few former Celestial Spirit Mages that were put to sleep from the Infinity Clock. Many of them had died, but some survived." She sighed. "None of them have their keys anymore, but they don't want to be Celestial Spirit Mages. They've retired."

"I can see why," Meredy sympathized. "No one deserves a fate like that."

Juvia nodded somberly. "Besides that, Lucy is doing great," she promoted. "Though…" Her lips twisted in a frown. "Juvia isn't sure what is wrong with Juvia's darling Gary and Nashi."

Meredy tipped her head. Then, realization came to her. "You _did_ tell me about that," she remembered. "How's Gary holding up? You told me he had been feeling a bit restless these past few weeks."

"Juvia hopes Juvia's darling is doing better, but isn't sure," Juvia sighed. "Juvia is unsure what happened between the two, but Juvia does not like Nashi so upset and her darling Gary restless."

"Who is being restless?"

Lyon came into the kitchen to grab drinks from the refrigerator. He looked in-between the two women. "What's going on?"

Meredy answered, "Gary and Nashi."

Lyon grabbed two beers. "Ah. Right. Such a forbidden love between an angel and a devil." He closer the refrigerator to look at Juvia. "Both of them seemed off, but so did Galileo. Any correlation perhaps?"

As Juvia and Meredy thought about it, Gray came into the room with his MagiCross jersey on and the look of a winner.

"We are going to make some major jewel tonight, Lyon," he said proudly. He turned to Juvia and inspected her with a loving smirk. "And _you_ are going to make _me_ go _crazy_ thinking about the guys hitting on you."

Juvia tittered. "Juvia is her beloved Gray's only," she promised. She waved a finger at him. "Juvia wants her beloved to be careful gambling. Juvia knows how competitive her beloved gets."

Gray laughed as he slung an arm around his wife. "There is no _way_ the Chimeras are going to lose," he promised. He nodded at Lyon. "When's everyone else coming?"

"Next half an hour for the pregame and highlights," Lyon responded. He eyed his wife and grinned. "And my cute wife is making food for us."

Meredy laughed. "That she is." She finished prepping the wings and placed them in the oven. As she set the timer, she instructed, "Wait twenty minutes and these should be done. Pizza is already made and the salsa is in the fridge." She sighed, looking at her husband. "Oh! And make sure Mikazuki doesn't sleep on the couch again. Call his roommate this time."

Lyon playfully rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , _dear_. Whatever you say, _dear_."

Meredy pouted. "You're mocking me!"

Lyon chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're _cute_ , lovely," he teased.

Meredy puffed her cheeks, but blushed a little. "You're just saying that because you're married to me," she pointed out.

Lyon set down the sodas to pinch his wife's cheeks. "I'm married to you because you're cute, lovely!"

Meredy waved her arms, laughing. "Is that it? I'm just a cute wife and nothing else?"

"Basically."

" _Lyon_ …!"

Gray watched the pair in amusement. "Weird. Never thought I'd see them together."

Juvia hummed, leaning into Gray. "Juvia did. Especially when Lyon offered Meredy to stay with him when she came back."

Gray groaned. "Man, that was so _awkward_ ," he bemoaned. "She was staying with us and Lyon would come over every – single – day! I'm glad she took the deal to live with him. I don't miss him calling you every day for new ideas to seduce her."

Juvia chuckled. "Lyon wanted to capture Meredy's heart and he did. Juvia is proud of him. Meredy is like Juvia's little sister!"

Gray had to agree. "She's a cool sister-in-law," he admitted. "I wonder who Ultear would've ended up with…"

Juvia shot Gray a concerned look at the lost expression on his face. "Gray…"

Gray shook his head. "Sorry," he coughed. "Just…caught up in the moment, I guess."

Juvia patted Gray's chest. "Will Juvia's beloved Gray be all right tonight?"

Gray gave Juvia a squeeze and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. Hangin' with some of the other oldies of the guild will be good. Especially with this match." He gave his wife a warning look. "Just promise me you'll be careful tonight, all right? You and your body are _mine_. I don't like sharing."

Juvia beamed. "Juvia loves belonging to her beloved Gray!"

Gray smirked. "I know you do. Just like I love belonging to you."

Juvia remembered something. "Remember: Julia is taking Rose and Zuri to meet up with Kimber Green and her little sisters. Silver is out with Paige, Penelope, Ena, Dash, and Liberty."

"I remember," Gray promised. "Told Silver to text both us if they end up on the other side of the river."

"Juvia? You ready?"

Gray and Juvia looked up see Meredy and Lyon looking at the couple.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is ready to get her date on," she said happily.

"Me too," Meredy cheered. She turned to Lyon. "Bye, Lee."

Lyon bent down to give Meredy a lingering kiss. "Bye, lovely," he murmured sweetly.

Gray kissed Juvia on both cheeks before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Have fun, Juvia. Be safe and text me the second some guy tries to hit on you," he ordered.

Juvia giggled. "Juvia will." She kissed Gray. "Bye, beloved!" She pulled away from Gray to take Meredy's hand. "Juvia has a reservation for Juvia and Meredy all set up!"

Meredy squealed as she grabbed their purses and jackets, both leaving the kitchen. "I'm so excited for this!" she gushed.

Lyon snickered as he heard the front open and shut. "There went our wives."

"On a date." Gray was amused at the thought. "I feel like I'm going to need to amp up my game to compare to Meredy."

Lyon laughed and clapped Gray on the shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

Ultear stormed into the kitchen with a look of cool rage on her face. She glared at her father. "I'm going out," she spat.

Lyon sighed. "Be careful," he warned. "And, can you, please—?"

Ultear was already gone by the time Lyon finished his sentence.

"—make sure you…?" Lyon sighed. "Never mind."

Gray laughed. "She's a wild one."

"I don't know where she got it," Lyon bellyached. "Meredy was like that when she was younger, but…"

"It's all inherited," Gray reminded.

Lyon looked at Gray up and down and smirked. "Like you're stripping?"

Gray looked down and groaned when he realized he only had his underwear on. " _Dammit_!" he cursed.

Lyon grabbed the sodas. "It's all inherited," he sing-sang.

Gray growled as he watched Lyon's naked, retreating back. "You're half-naked too, jackass!"

And all Gray could hear was, " _Dammit_!"

* * *

Luke came into the room and closed his eyes, sighing. "Igneel," he said slowly, "you can't keep staying here." He opened his eyes to look up at his brother.

Igneel was lounging on his bed with food around him and the Lacrima-Vision was playing a dramatic scene from the Magimon Lacrima-Show. He swallowed his donut. "Why? I'm fine," he groused.

Luke shut the door. " _No_ , you're _not_. You're _upset_ Mary Jane ditched you for Peter who, by the way, is actually nice."

Igneel groaned. "No need to rub it in," he said grumpily.

Luke came over to Igneel. "Bro, come on, you can't spend our vacation like this," he complained. "I thought you don't care who Mary Jane is with?"

"I don't," Igneel admitted. "She's strong and can take care of herself. And I want her to smile, you know?" He sat up to turn away from Luke. "I just thought we could have some fun today."

"And you _will_ ," Luke promised. "This is just day one."

Igneel grunted.

Luke cracked a smile. "Come with me," he encouraged. "Cane, Elvin, Lana and a few Lacrima Scale friends are going to some party tonight."

Igneel looked at his brother in surprise. "You're going?"

Luke blushed. "Well, I brought my MagiK cube and my controller with me, but Mom wants me off Lacrima Games on vacation and since Sensei said take this time to relax myself, I agreed. I'm not drinking, though, or dancing. Just socializing."

Igneel looked uncertain. "But…what if MJ texts me and—?"

"Take your Compact with you," Luke suggested. "Let's have some fun, bro." He grinned. "You're always the one trying to get me away from my books and studying to go out with you. Now, here's your chance."

Igneel hesitated. Then, he gave a nod and a slow grin. "Okay," he agreed, "but I'm totally drinking."

Luke sighed. "Just don't get too hammered. Mom and Dad might be out, but you know she hates dealing with hangovers."

Igneel was on his feet and getting ready. "If I get shmackered, you have the rights to my limited-edition number fourteen edition of _Teen Justice_."

"Deal," Luke agreed. "Now, do what you do best and show me a good time."

°•°•°•°

Cane was outside with Elvin and Lana Olietta as well as a few Mages never seen before. He was telling them a story when he noticed two others joined them. He looked over and smirked.

"My favorite bros… Glad you could join us," Cane taunted.

Igneel beamed. "Yup! I am ready to party Fairy Tail style!"

Amber smirked. She had lavender hair with golden tips. She shared the same brown eyes as her mother, but a warmer skin tone and a wildly inappropriate ensemble. "Good to see the blonde twin finally got over his heartbreak with his goddess."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Amber Olietta-Striker_

 _ **Age**_ _: 16_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Molding Magic (Metal)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: taking shots_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Lana enjoys working solo, but see her work metal. She's talented, just like her mother!_ ⌟

Elvin shook his head. "Give the guy a break, Amber, _and_ my cousin. I don't think they've been separated like this before."

Amber snorted as she leaned on a Mage of a Mohawk. "Is the puppy having separation anxiety?" she provoked.

Luke nudged Lana. "Let it _go_ , Amber," he said. He was firm in that. "We're just here to have a good time." He turned to Cane and inclined his head. "Can we go?"

Cane nodded and put his arm around another Mage, a female with pink streaks in her light blonde bob. "Sure. Come on, guys, let's hit it."

The walk to the place was not a long one and full of conversation and puffs of vapor. The girl of pink streaks shared her vape with Cane while Elvin, Luke, and Igneel declined to join, Amber joining in heartily. There was a clear, friendly bond between the five Fairy Tail Mages and the group of Lamia Scale members. They blended together like old friends and caught up with the times they had missed. They, eventually, made it to a nice Victorian house. There was already music that was ready to explode from the house and flashing lights coming from inside. There were people scattered outside the house as well, some drunk, some high, others sober.

Luke had to ask Cane. "So, wait… Whose house is this?"

Cane shrugged. "Don't know, but this is the address Peter gave me."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "'Peter' gave this to you?"

Cane nodded. "Yeah… Why? What's up?"

Luke shook his head. "Nothing," he dismissed.

They continued to make their way up the drive and up the steps of the porch. The door was opened and music and the pungent smell of sweat and alcohol hit them. It was a humid smell, the type of stench you would wear until you changed your clothes and made sure to scrub every inch of your body. There was dancing going on as the music swayed the beat. Some were grinding, some were talking, some were drinking, and some were truly dancing. It seemed teenagers from all over Margaret Town had come to kick-off the start of the Festival of Gratitude.

Cane saluted his friends as the girl in his arms seemed ready to have a good time. "You both have your cards and your Compacts. Use the cards and I'll come. Text me if you're leaving." He gave them a smirk. "See you ladies later." And he was swept into the house party.

Amber jerked her head at the Mage with a Mohawk. "Come on. Let's see if they have anything good here," she urged and she tugged the Mage away into another direction.

Elvin smiled at Luke and Igneel. "I'm going to see if they have any water here. A friend is supposed to meet me here."

"Have fun!" Igneel prayed.

"You too," Elvin wished and he disappeared soon enough.

Luke looked at his brother. "I was going to go and see if they have anything non-alcoholic. You want to come with?"

Igneel shook his head. "Really, bro, I'm fine," he assured. "Have some fun and relax."

"Okay, but if you need me, just text me," Luke reminded. "I'll be sober."

Igneel chuckled. "Yes, _Ma_."

Luke grinned and soon slipped away.

Igneel decided to take farther steps into the party. He saw a few other Fairy Tail members had made the scene along with other Lamia Scale members. He said his greetings and kept moving. The vibe of the party was what enthralled him and kept him smiling.

 _Damn. Fairy Tail parties might be crazy, but house parties can be wild too._

A sniffle trickled through the gaps of sound and was brought to Igneel's attention.

 _Someone's crying._

Igneel pushed his way past people, uncaring if he seemed rude. The sniffles grew a bit louder as he kept following the noise. He tracked the soft crying down to a closed door right beside the kitchen. The music might have been loud, but Igneel's bangs on the door were louder.

"Hey, you okay?" Igneel shouted over the music.

More sniffling.

Igneel's concern worsened. "I'm coming in," he warned.

More sniffling.

Igneel gently opened the door with a twist of the door knob. He came into a pantry and closed the door behind him to see a girl he had never met sitting on the ground. She was sniffling, but still looked beautiful. Big, doe eyes of blue were bloodshot and her honeyed blonde hair was a mess. She looked up at Igneel and slight confusion and fear were in them.

Igneel gave a gentle grin. "Hi. I'm Igneel," he introduced. He decided to sit down in front of her. "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled. "I'm Ekho," she introduced.

Something clicked to Igneel. "Like the Encan demigod?"

Ekho laughed wetly. "The very one," she agreed. She wiped away her tears. "Ugh. Sorry. I hate crying."

Igneel chuckled. "Crying girls are a bit of my weakness, especially when it comes to my sisters," he said. "What's up with the tears? Have that bad of a day?"

Ekho sniffled again and shook her head. "No, it's just… Um…" She sniffled again. "I guess my date got tired of me and moved on to someone else."

Igneel hardened. "A guy made you cry?"

Ekho saw the look on Igneel's face and laughed. "No need to get scary on him. My friend's new girlfriend already did that. I think she's kicking his ass now."

Igneel was still not happy, but was a bit sated the poor bastard got what he deserved. "Good. He deserves an ass-kicking for making you cry. Shout out to your friend's girlfriend for sticking up to you like that."

"Yeah. She's really brave," Ekho complimented admirably. "She already warned him she would punish him and she went through with it. She's crazy!"

Igneel smiled.

 _Just like MJ._

"But, I think she's a great fit," Ekho said. "We need a powerhouse, alpha female to balance my friends. My friend is our alpha male. Now, he found someone to match his wits."

"That's awesome!" Igneel enthused. "If they're that good together, here's to hoping they'll make a ton of fun memories on their adventures!"

Ekho smiled. "You said your name was Igneel, right? It's such a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for helping me out like this."

"No problem," Igneel dismissed. "My ma taught me to always help someone in need."

"She raised a gentleman," Ekho complimented.

Igneel snorted, blushing a bit. " _Well_ , I wouldn't go _that_ far. She raised an awesome son, but I still have to work on the whole 'manners' thing." He got up as Ekho laughed and extended a hand. "Now, how 'bout we find your friends and get you in the partying spirit?"

Ekho nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Yeah. Let's get this party started," she agreed. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Igneel was the first to poke his head out of the walk-in pantry. When he saw that the coast was clear, he opened the door even more and the two slipped out. From there, Ekho guided the pair around the party like she knew it like the back of her hand. She said timid _hello_ 's to people and Igneel gave nods of greetings, but Ekho ultimately lead them to another doorway that was already open. It led to a downstairs staircase and the two of them went down for the music to fade and laughing conversation to begin.

Ekho came to the floor first and yelled, "I brought a virgin!"

Someone got up excitedly. " _Ooo_! I've been waiting for a virgin!"

Igneel got to the floor as well and followed Ekho into what seemed to be a basement living room. A Lacrima-Vision was on to a Zumba channel with a hazel-skinned beauty stepping in perfect sync with the instructor along with a boy who was taller than her and had a noticeably and dangerous air about him.

Igneel had no time to say a word of salutation as a boy only an inch taller than him looked at him eagerly. His eyeshadow was a bold statement, but the bright scarf around his neck and his Veronese fan were more-so.

"I like him. He seems feisty," the boy purred.

Ekho rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Cool it, Nolan. His name's Igneel and he was the one to bring me out of hiding unlike _some_ people."

Nolan raised his hands in surrender. "In my defense, you yelled at me when I wanted to come in and our new alpha female told us to leave you be." He turned to Igneel with a sunny smile. "Hi. I'm Nolan, step-brother to NJ and ballet extraordinaire."

Igneel grinned back. "Igneel Dragneel the Awesome, Fire Prince of Fairy Tail," he introduced. "I can't really dance, though."

Nolan laughed as he brought out his fan. "Have you ever heard of—?"

"PG-thirteen, meaning with parents' supervision!" came a yell from the hazel-skinned girl.

Nolan rolled his eyes. "NJ, you _know_ all the fun stuff happens when there is an R or an M involved."

"Bleu," the girl whined.

"Bleu" ended up being the dangerous boy next to her. "Nolan, shut up or Daddy is taking away your fan." It was a threat, but came out so calmly, you could mistake it as teasing.

Nolan huffed. " _Fine_ ," he agreed with heavy reluctance. He nodded at Igneel. "Really, though. Thanks for brining Ekho. She did need some time alone. Had a bit of a catfight with her lover."

"Not my 'lover'," Ekho called as she settled on the couch. "He's just a jerk I'm forced to be with." She glanced back at Igneel and beckoned him. "Come! Sit! Let's introduce you!"

Igneel chuckled, but catered to Ekho's wish. "I'm curious. What's got all of you down here than up there, partying?" he wondered.

He plopped on the couch while Ekho answered, "We're not the biggest parties. Well"—she made a face—"maybe Bane and Mister Alpha, but, for the most part, we try to find the quieter places."

Nolan draped himself on the other side of Ekho. "Yup. We're a bit like the sober police. We go do our own thing, but try to make sure no one gets hurt." He came to a realization. "We're like superheroes!"

Bleu snorted as he tried to copy the move of the instructor. "Speak for yourself," he muttered. "We're just freaks of society."

"The wallflowers," NJ agreed.

Nolan defended the title. "But, there's perks to it too! Never seen, but always heard, being infinite—we're basically the people everyone should be following."

Igneel laughed at that. "You guys are pretty great! My brother would love you guys! He likes to study a lot, but he's aggressive when he plays Lacrima Games."

Ekho guffawed as well. "Our alpha gets like that too. Bleu used to keep up to him until he turned into more of the 'family business' life."

Bleu pointed at Ekho without looking at her. "Let's not go there. He doesn't need to know that."

Ekho gestured at him for Igneel. "So, this is Bleu. He's really nice when he's not doing family stuff," she introduced. "Next to him is NJ. She's Nolan's step-sister and a ballet dancer. She's working her way to become one of the youngest to join some famous troupe."

"That's my sis!" Nolan cheered. "Last two members of our group are our alpha and Bane. Bane used to be okay, but now he acts like an asshole."

Igneel frowned and turned to Ekho. "And, you're dating him?" he wanted to confirm.

Ekho sighed and looked away. "It's, um… It's just a little complicated," she tried to explain. Her hands drifted to her Idarian necklace of betrothal. "In Iceberg, it's common for families to promise their kids to each other."

Igneel went wide-eyed at that. "You're _engaged_?"

Ekho nodded sadly. "Yeah. Like I said, it's really common. Until we both reach twenty, we're in this engagement. We have the choice of breaking it off early on, but it'll bring dishonor to our families." She hummed out a sigh. "Like I said, it's complicated."

Igneel wanted to object, but thought the better of it. He gave Ekho a beautiful smile. "Well, complicated or not, I hope everything at least goes in your favor. Every person deserves to have the chance of some-type of happiness. Or, at least, to smile."

Nolan cooed. " _Aww_. You're such a sweetheart! Alpha would love you!"

Igneel blushed a little as he messed with his scarf. "Not really. Just how my parents raised me," he tried to deny. "Anyways, who's the 'alpha' guy you're talking about?"

"The 'alpha' is our fearless leader," Bleu explained. The class was finished and he was keeling over, panting, while NJ looked refreshed and ready for the next class. "He's the guy who brought us all together."

"He's pretty great," NJ commented. "Always keeps his calm and always makes sure we're okay." She looked at Nolan for confirmation. "I feel like, without him, us two wouldn't have even tried ballet."

Nolan agreed heartily to that. "Coming out to our parents wouldn't have happened without him."

"Grew up with the guy," Bleu put in. He sat on the ground and laid down on it. "Our families are close friends. Not to the point of the business side of it, but still close. Probably wouldn't have had the guts to go into the business without him."

Ekho had a wistful smile playing on her lips. "And, he found me when I first came to Fiore with Bane. It's customary in our culture for two intendeds to get to know each other and their families. Bane's mom and his step-dad live in Fiore. Our alpha found me when I got myself a little lost my first week here. Bane was in a bad mood and kind of abandoned me to find my own way back to his house. Alpha noticed I was lost and upset, so he took me back to the place he was staying at and helped me. I think he knew Bane before he met me, though."

Bleu agreed. "Yeah. He and Bane met back in the day. Not sure the whole story though. I just remember meeting Bane and telling him he looked too stupid for me to hang out with."

NJ punched Bleu's shoulder. " _Bleu_!" she snapped.

Bleu laughed. "I was a _kid_ , NJ, chill out!"

Igneel shook his head in amusement. "This 'alpha' dude sounds pretty awesome. I'd like to meet him one day," he confessed.

A door was opened and the sounds of footsteps and angry mutters and quiet laughs came from the steps.

"Baby girl, calm down," came a soothe.

"Don't try me," came a snap in return.

Nolan grinned. "I think you just might meet him and our new alpha female."

Footsteps reached the bottom and so did the angry mutterings. "This is just pissing me off," came a growl.

Igneel perked at the voice.

 _No way…_

He turned around to see Mary Jane. She froze when cerulean connected with onyx-emerald. " _MJ_?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm going home," she decided, walking away.

Igneel got up, eager to see her. "MJ, I've been looking—!"

Peter brushed past Igneel, making him stop. He followed at Mary Jane. "Baby girl, please, let's not leave yet," he pleaded. "Girls are vicious—you _know_ that—but you're strong enough to know they can't do shit to you."

Mary Jane whirled around at Peter, but a finger was pointed at Igneel. "Oh, I know women are vicious. I don't care about that. But, I will _not_ tolerate them trying to put me down because some magazine insinuated I was dating that _moron_ ," she seethed.

Igneel blinked. Clueless. He pointed at himself. "Me?"

Peter held out his hands to soothe Mary Jane. "They were out of line to put you down and I'm glad I held you back from putting them in their place, but don't leave on their account," he tried to persuade.

"Yeah, MJ, don't leave!" Igneel urged. "It's our _vacation_! Let's party!"

Mary Jane spared Igneel a high-and-mighty look. "I'm sorry, but when did I start talking to you?" she asked coolly.

"Calm it down, Mama Bear," Bleu soothed. "He's your friend."

"He's _nothing_ ," Mary Jane bit. "Nothing but a moron that pisses me off and I'm _really_ pissed off."

Igneel was taken back at the sheer anger in Mary Jane's voice. "MJ…"

Her gaze switched to Peter. "I'm leaving," she decided with or without his permission. And, she stormed her way to the stairs.

Peter tried to catch her. "Baby girl—!"

Mary Jane was already thundering up the steps and back to the first level.

Peter sighed. "Well… There she went," he said, crestfallen.

NJ frowned. "What set her off? She doesn't look like one for girls to push her around."

Peter shook his head. "Wasn't the girls who did it. Some guy set her off."

Igneel grew attentive at that. "What happened?" he demanded to know.

Peter drew his eyes to Igneel. "Ask her," was all he suggested.

Igneel was taken back for the second time. "Wait… _What_?"

Peter gestured to the stairs. "Go. Ask her."

Igneel was wary at this. "You're not…going to follow her?"

Peter shook his head. "Somehow, I get the feeling you want to more than me. So, _go_."

Igneel did not hesitate. He nodded at Peter. "Thanks, man." He looked at the rest of the group with a sheepish smile. "Sorry for the drama. I hope I see you guys during the festival!"

"We hope so too," Ekho said sincerely. "Now, go track down our alpha female."

Igneel gave a salute and took to Mary Jane's scent trail. He raced up the steps and to the party. While alcohol and sweat danced around his nose, he would and could never forget her scent. He barreled through the crowd without preamble, taking out his Compact from his pocket. He sent a quick text to the Luke, Elvin, and Cane.

❬ _MJ and I are bouncing. Have fun._

As he burst from the house, he stuffed his Compact in his pocket. He looked around. There was no sign of Mary Jane besides the scent trail she left. He took it in and let it out with a sigh.

 _I'm coming, MJ. I told you…I'm not leaving you alone._

And he jumped off the porch.

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane was skimming through the streets of Margaret, hovering on her board made purely of Darkness Magic. She had in her headphones, listening to a rock-and-roll classic, but the scowl on her face had yet to disappear.

 _Damn bastard. Men like him piss me off._

She turned down another street. Her direction was nonexistent in this town and she ignored her surroundings, ignoring the stares and murmurs she received. She just needed peace. She just needed time alone. She kept twisting and turning through the streets of Margaret until she emerged to the outlet mall that faced the Mûre River. It was lit in preparation for the festival with warm reds and golds and oranges and browns. People were still out and about. It was not too late in the night for a stroll, whether with family or a loved one. She landed on the ground and stepped off her board. As it disintegrated, Mary Jane walked off like nothing happened, like she had not been flying.

 _This is so annoying. Parties were never my scene, but I couldn't let Ekho be alone with her jerk of a fiancé._

A flash of golden hair and sunny eyes were in Mary Jane's vision.

 _She reminds me of her. Maybe not exactly. Ekho's soul feels a lot more fragile than hers and not even remotely that powerful._

Mary Jane walked past stores and couples to get to the boardwalk. Two teenage lovers sitting together, giving each other chaste kisses. A cocker spaniel wrestled with _Salawa_ —a fox-dog, sleek, with a tail that split into two and markings on its body. A group of children played as their parents conversed with one another. Boats went up and down the river. It was most likely their last round of the night.

Mary Jane stopped on a bench and sat down, letting out a frosty puff. It was getting colder. Autumn continued her love affair with summer, but her love for Winter was even stronger and affecting her deeply. Mary Jane shuttered.

 _Ugh. I'm wearing a jacket and I'm still freezing. I'm like one of those cliché girls who brings the lightest freaking jacket and freezes her ass off only for her boyfriend to give up his own jacket for her. Ugh. Pisses me off._

A tinkling laugh. " _Lance_ …!"

Mary Jane heard it over her music and turned to the noise. Farther down the boardwalk were Aine and Lance. It seemed both had snuck off, Aine from her family time, and Lance from his friends, to see each other in secret. They sat on the drying grass on a blanket. Aine had settled between Lance's legs and laughed as Lance peppered her neck in soft kisses.

"What happened to no PDA?" Aine teased.

Lance gave her another kiss and grinned. "Went out the window when you decided to be a complete tease."

Mary Jane sneered her lip in disgust and looked away. "How _cute_. Romeo and Juliet having their romantic moments," she growled under her breath. "Makes me sick. Pisses me off." She shivered. "God, why couldn't I have grabbed a heavier jacket?"

It seemed her prayers were answered when a heavy jacket came around her shoulders and warmth came off it. She instantly tensed when she felt the familiar warmth she enjoyed to loath. "Not _you_ ," she groaned.

Igneel plopped down next to Mary Jane crisscross-style. "Yo!" he greeted cheerfully. "Nice to see you here too, MJ!"

Mary Jane tried to shrug off the jacket. "I'm le—!"

Warm hands halted her movement.

She looked up to see Igneel pressing down on her shoulders to prevent her from doing anything. He offered her a look of perplexity. "What's got you so pissed off?" he wondered.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes away from him. "You."

"I don't piss you off _this_ much," Igneel pointed out. "You're a fierce goddess, MJ. You _never_ back down from a fight or bullying."

"Of course I don't," she snapped. "It's called I have a spine and a mouth and I use them."

"Then, why'd you take off?" Igneel probed for answers. "Peter said some guy pissed you off."

Mary Jane huffed. "It's whatever," she blew off.

"It's not, though," Igneel countered. "It made you really upset."

Mary Jane shot him a venomous look. "Since when do you care when I, a girl who has been a bitch to you, _might_ be _slightly_ upset?"

Igneel said his next words so simply. "Well, I want to be your friend. Friends care about each other."

"I don't care about you."

"Maybe not now, but I know you will." Igneel said it with such assurance and certainty, it annoyed Mary Jane. "So, what'd the asshole say? Who do I need to roast?"

Mary Jane gave a sarcastic laugh. "If I asked you to fight my battles for me, then I _must_ be dying," she said snidely. "Forget it, moron. Let me brood to my music."

Igneel scooted closer. "Then, let me brood with you."

Mary Jane eyed him. "Do you even know what that word means?"

Igneel smiled sheepishly. "To think about something?"

Mary Jane settled on the bench and closed her eyes. "Close enough," she muttered. "Go back to the party. We're done here." Her hand went to her Sound Pod to turn up the music. It was a soundtrack, a soft ballad featuring guitar, harp, and strings. She let go of the Sound Pod to sigh.

And she rested for one, two, three—

 _KER-KER._

Mary Jane opened one eye to see Igneel hurriedly hiding something. Suspicion was in her stare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing?" Igneel squeaked. He coughed. "I mean… _Nothing_."

"Did you just"—Mary Jane opened her other eye to fully glare at Igneel—"take a picture of me?"

Igneel tried to shake his head. "N-No—?"

"You were going to blackmail me weren't you, you creepy moron?" Mary Jane figured out in her sick disgust. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Igneel grinned and shrugged carelessly. "Nothing. But, if you don't want the picture I might or might not have taken leaked to the media, and, yeah, I know you've been avoiding the press," he added at Mary Jane's horrified look, "you'll let me stay here with you and keep you warm."

Mary Jane gritted her teeth. "You're an asshole."

Igneel happily slung and arm around Mary Jane as he looked at the river. "Margaret Town really is beautiful at night, isn't it?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, MJ, look at that! They have free carriage rides for couples!"

"Drop dead."

"Oh, my God! They have an comic book shop! We should head their tomorrow!"

"Death will be painful for you."

Igneel laughed loudly. "Oh, MJ, your anger is so adorable," he teased.

Mary Jane growled at him. " _Darkness_ —!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Igneel stopped her. "One spell and the picture I _might_ have is sent straight Mister Jason." His playful grin turned devious. "Or worse… Miss _Cromwell_."

Mary Jane glared at him. "I hate you."

Igneel snickered. "I know. And I know I'm going to pay for this, but I want to enjoy this while I can. I promise to delete it tomorrow morning."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Mary Jane challenged.

"Because friends don't lie."

Mary Jane was taken back at the conviction in Igneel's voice, but something in his tone cracked.

"Because friends keep their promises," Igneel went on.

Mary Jane blinked at him. Then, she sighed and looked out at the river. "I guess Margaret Town isn't _so_ horrible," she muttered. "And…I'm impressed."

Igneel turned to her. "At what?"

"Just know that I am. I don't have to explain anything more to you."

Igneel smiled. "Right. Got it, MJ." Because he did not even need her to explain what she meant. He knew exactly what she meant. She was impressed at his tenacity to even follow her and stay by her in her time of anger.

"So… That couple's carriage ride… We could—"

 _BAM_.

" _Ow_! MJ!"

"I saw a mosquito."

"On my face?"

"Wait, I see another one."

"MJ… MJ, don't—"

 _BAM. SMACK. BAM. BAM._

"Please, MJ, no more! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, wait. I think I see one more…right…there!"

" _MJ_ , _please_ _don't_ —!"

 _KICK_.

A low and woeful moan. " _MJ_ …"

" _Hmph_. I got them all. You're welcome."

* * *

Nashi and Gary were heading back to the Mamba Palace together. Maybe not arm-and-arm, but close enough that people mistook them as a couple. Nashi smiled as she saw houses decorated in festive cheer.

"It's amazing to see everyone get in the spirit of the Festival of Gratitude," she admitted.

Gary had to agree. "Yeah. Uncle Lyon said that the Thanksgiving Day events are going to be a complete surprise to everyone."

Nashi laughed. "Oh, _really_? Is Linus performing? I haven't seen him skate in so long."

Gary frowned at the mention of his cousin. "Consider yourself lucky. I remember him always showing off when we were kids and rubbing it in my face how good he is."

"That doesn't sound like him," Nashi pointed out.

" _He_ doesn't sound like him," Gary grumbled. "He's fake, just like Ultear."

Nashi sighed. "Ultear is a total bitch, but give Linus a chance," she pleaded. "He's a good guy."

As the Mamba Palace came into view, Gary snorted. "To everyone else," he retorted. "He's selfish and a jerk. Enough reason for me to hate him."

Nashi shook her head in disappointment. "Dogs needs to play well with other dogs," she said simply.

Gary smiled at that. "So, I'm still Angel's dog?"

"Well, yeah," she said as though obvious. "Just because I was avoiding you doesn't mean we broke our partnership. You're still my perverted dog whether you like it or not."

"I like it," Gary assured. He pulled out a leash attached to a collar and a pair of dog ears from out of nowhere. "Now, if Angel would be so kind—"

" _You're pushing it!"_

They came to the Mamba Palace and Gary opened the door, whining all the while. "But, if Angel is my owner, I want the world to know it!"

Nashi blushed and hissed irritably as she walked inside, "That's disgusting and you know it! I'm not branding you with your own collar! That's weird!"

Gary followed her as she went to the elevators. "No. What's weird is when Angel was avoiding me."

Nashi turned guilty at that. "I said, 'sorry'," she murmured. "Honestly, I am. That was…immature if me to do so."

They got to the elevators and Nashi pressed the **UP** button.

Gary shook his head. "I shouldn't have pressured you," he apologized. "You aren't ready and I won't push you to discuss what you don't want to."

The elevator dinged and parted its jaws. A couple came out, ready for fine wine, and a few stragglers came out after them. Gary and Nashi headed inside and Gary pressed the **8** button.

"Thank you," Nashi appreciated. "Just…please give me some time, okay? I… I can't…"

" _Shhh_ , Angel," Gary hushed as the elevator doors closed. He turned to Nashi and gathered her cheeks in his hands. He could see her eyes watering and nearly broke himself. " _Nothing_ until you're ready," he promised.

Nashi closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Okay," she agreed.

Gary smiled softly. "Now, I know you said you didn't want to go drinking and party tonight, so let's do something in your room."

Nashi opened her eyes to glare at him. "I hope you're not thinking anything perverted, _dog_ ," she growled.

Gary shook his head. "I was thinking room service and we could watch that LV show you like so much. It's called _River City_. Or was it _Fioren Horror Story_?"

Nashi perked. "Yes to both and, actually, I haven't caught up on the new _River City_ episode! It comes on tonight, I think."

Gary laughed. "How about I get us dessert and we can watch it?" he planned.

Nashi narrowed her eyes at him. "Anything perverted—"

"I'll be good," Gary swore. He gave an innocent grin. "Just cuddling and that's it."

 _DING_.

The elevator opened on floor eight and both stepped off.

Nashi thought about Gary's offer. " _Maybe_ ," she said slowly. "Depending on my mood."

Gary smirked. "You weren't complaining after w—"

"Shut up!" Nashi demanded. The tips of her ears turned pink as she slapped a hand over Gary's mouth. She looked left and right, but no one had heard them. "You can't… You can't just _say_ stuff like that," she hissed at Gary.

Gary chuckled as he gently pulled Nashi's hand from his mouth. "I said I wouldn't talk about it until you're ready. But, I won't stop teasing you," he told.

Nashi glared at him. "I hate you."

Gary's smirk broadened. "Not what you said—"

Nashi stormed her way to her room. "Screw you!" she shouted.

And all she heard as Gary's laughter.

Nashi fished out her keycard and swiped it to get into her and Ellie's shared room. Once it unlocked, she was quick to open the door, slip in, and close it, locking it so Gary could not try to sneak in.

She put her back on the door and sighed. "Stupid dog," she groaned. She slapped her cheeks. " _Ugh_! He needs to stop getting into my mind!" She pushed herself off the door to take out her wallet and Compact and threw them on the bed. Her feet carried her to her bag where her pajamas were.

"Stupid dog," she grumbled. "Little pervert. I don't want to even remember Halloween." She unzipped her bag and fished around for her pajamas. That was when something crept up on her. "Wait… These aren't my pajamas…" She took out a t- shirt to find it was too big on her with the symbol of a cartoon character on it.

A tick mark appeared on Nashi's forehead.

 **Don't** _tell me…_

In a flash, Nashi dumped out her bag. To her irritation, all her pajamas had been replaced by t- shirts that were not hers in the slightest. She growled as she kicked one of the shirts.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit! When did he…?_

Her eyes caught a note that had fluttered to the ground. She snatched the note and read it.

An angry blush was on her cheeks afterwards as she shook. "Stupid… That idiot…"

The note was scribbled in Gary's cursive writing. He had even drawn a cartoon of himself with a smirk and a peace sign.

 _My dearest Angel,_

 _I took the liberty of giving you some of my shirts to wear. You looked so good in one on Halloween, I thought you'd like some of your own._

 _Love,_

 _Your dog_

 _P.S. Don't bother returning them. I'll just sneak them back into your room._

Nashi crumpled the note in her hand and threw it in no particular direction. "Stupid dog!" she shouted. "How dare he do this to me!" She picked up one of the shirts to see it was a MagiCross shirt to support the Aeris Genies. She grew angrier looking at it.

 _Why the Hell would I even want his shirts? They're big and stupid and…_

She brought one closer to her nose and sniffed it.

… _and it…it smells like him too…_

Nashi's blush softened as she smelled more of the shirt.

 _It smells like winter and aspen and…_

She reeled back from the shirt as horror overtook her face. "What am I _doing_? I'm being so _creepy_!" she scolded herself. Hesitation traipsed in her mind. "But… I mean if he _did_ give it to me, then…" She wandered to the bed and put down the shirt. She began to take off her own clothing.

 _I mean wearing his shirt doesn't mean anything, right? I've worn Chi-chi and Leo's stuff and they're friends. Gary's just my dog. Nothing more…_

With all her own clothing off her—save for her panties—she slipped on Gary's shirt. It fell to her upper thighs and might have hinted at her backside, but everything was relatively covered. She hugged herself as she closed her eyes, a small smile coming onto her lips.

 _It's weird. It's different. It's like he's around me._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Kind cerulean._

" _Are you sure, Angel?" came frosted breath._

 _A look away._

 _A look back, blinking._

" _Yes." One word. One answer. And all was lost to feeling._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi opened her eyes a little. "I guess not everything bad came out of the night," she supposed. "I was so sure he was going to judge me…but he didn't. And, he was… _kind_ and _gentle_ and…" Her eyes widened and she slapped her cheeks. "Dammit, Nashi, stop thinking like that! He's just a perverted dog!" She regained her composure to get her Compact. She frowned as she glanced at the door. "Where is that dog anyways?"

Nashi trekked to the door, but as she came closer, she heard the muffled sound of arguing. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What the…?" She unlocked her door to step outside and look both ways.

No one was in the hall.

Arguing was coming from another hallway.

Nashi decided to investigate and follow the sound. The voices were coming in clearer and she could begin to understand it.

A female was icily hissing. "—ause you don't see it!" she accused. "She will _never_ love you! She can't give you what you want!"

" _You_ can't give me what I want," came a frosty snarl. A male. An alpha male. "She is my everything! You are nothing to me but family, if that! Give it a rest!"

"I won't," came the female's snap. "We _belong_ together! Only I will every understand you!"

"You don't understand me," came a cold thunder. "You used your _Magic_ to dive into _private_ memories, Ultear! My mind is _sacred_ to me!"

Nashi paused as she came closer.

 _Ultear?_

She approached the edge of the hallway to poke her head down the next one. Her eyes widened when she saw a shirtless Gary seething with frost coming off him and an angry Ultear.

 _What's going on?_

Gary shook his head. "Look, I don't have the time or the energy to deal with you," he spat in disgust. "I have Angel waiting for me."

Ultear laughed mockingly. "I wish you knew what your precious Angel is up to when you're gone," she taunted. "Who's between her legs…"

Gary locked his jaw. "Shut _up_ , Ultear." His tone grew dangerous and doubled. His eyes were turning black and frosty. His Devil was surfacing.

Ultear smirked. She was getting under his skin. She sauntered closer to him and touched his shoulder. Her eyes glowed pink as she let out a breathy laugh. "I can feel it, Gary," she mocked. "I can feel it all. You love her strongly, so much that it scares you. I can feel the emotions you had"—her smirk broadened—"on Halloween."

Gary shoved Ultear away, trying to keep himself collect. He let out a series of feral growls as he shook his head. He was trying to keep his Devil back.

Ultear lost the glow to look at Gary in pure lust. "Good. Let your Devil out." Her eyes turned into something vile and cruel. "I know _he_ appreciates me."

Gary panted and glared at his cousin. His eyes were turning into the eyes of his Devil and anyone could see he was visibly changing. He was about to turn. And it would be for the sake of fulfilling bloodlust.

Nashi decided to make an entrance with a loud shout. "That's _enough_ , Ultear!"

Ultear looked over to see Nashi and barked her laughter. "What? We were just having a little fun. Right, _Devil_?" She smiled viciously at Gary. "I know you've missed me."

Gary snarled at her.

Nashi stood in front of Gary, shielding Ultear from his sights. Her curled her lips into a snarl at Ultear. "Get the Hell away from us! Stop being a vindictive bitch who's jealous of what she can't have! Gary will _never_ want you, you hear me? _Never_. So, you'd be wise to run back home _now_."

Ultear sneered at Nashi. "It's only a matter of time his control snaps, _little angel_." The nickname was not said with the love and tenderness Gary fed it. It was fueled with hate. "His Devil is a beast with needs. He gave into them once. Who is to say he won't again?"

Nashi felt resentment and bewilderment cloud her eyes. But, she shook her head to rid the bewilderment. "I don't care. _Leave_ ," she commanded with the authority she did not know she possessed.

Ultear rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Fine. Have fun with him, Nashi." She lingered. "Oh, and by the way, a word to the wise… His Devil is a lot more dangerous than you will _ever_ imagine, _little angel_." And, she walked away completely without another word.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. "God, she's such a bitch," she muttered. "She needs someone to get the stick out of her ass." She turned back to Gary to see his Devil was still just about to surface. Anger had taken over him. He was breathing heavily with frost pouring off his mouth. Nashi kept a calm look as she surveyed him. "She's gone," she soothed. "Ultear's gone and I'm here. It's okay, Gary." Her arms wrapped around him and brought his head to her chest. She closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. "There's no need to get angry because I'm not going anywhere."

Gary's head lifted and he nosed his way to Nashi's neck. He drank in her scent, his eyes closing. His rapid pants were easing back. The frost was dying off. The humanity in him was returning and his Devil was left to simmer within Gary. Soon, Gary had returned to himself. His arms came to wrap around Nashi. He began to tremble, but not from anger—from what could have happened.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I could've… I could've…"

" _Shhh_ …" Nashi hushed him. "It's okay. You didn't."

Gary pulled away from Nashi to show her the agony in his eyes. "Even now, I can't control him," he lamented. "He's been on so much edge since the Harvest Festival." He pulled away from Nashi and began to recoil. He was like an animal who knew what it did was wrong and was coiling in on itself. "I'm still a monster," he whispered. "I shouldn't touch you."

Nashi saw where this was going and took Gary's hands into her own. "You aren't a monster," she whispered to him. " _You_ are Gary Fullbuster and that's that." She began to pull him away and down the hall.

Gary looked lost at that. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm _sorry_ …"

Nashi tugged Gary back to her room. She was careful to lock the door and bring Gary to the bed. Once she sat him down, she went to her Compact to type a quick message to Ellie.

❬ _Gary's crashing with me. Let me know when you want him out._ ❭

A typing bubble came up and Ellie wrote back a reply that said:

⟪ _Lol. Keep him. D says I can stay with her since Cade is having T'oree over to expose her to some horror flick. 20 jewel says she stays the night and he sleeps on the couch._ ⟫

Nashi grinned.

❬ _You're on._ ❭

Another message came up from Ellie. It read:

⟪ _Condoms in my bag. Mama J will send some lube later. Be careful, my true woman_ 😉 ⟫

Nashi blushed and set down her Compact. "You're going to get it tomorrow, Ellie," she grumbled to herself. She turned back to Gary who was staring at her hands. She breathed out a sigh and went to him. "Gary?" she called softly.

Gary looked up at her. He looked like a little boy, scared and helpless and wanting someone to tell him what to do.

Nashi gave him a smile. "Let's just lie down and watch a movie, 'kay? We can watch _River City_ whenever."

Gary gave a soft nod.

Nashi went to the Lacrima-Vision and grabbed the remote. She turned it on for a news channel to appear. She flicked through channels until an old movie had come on. It was western film about cowboys and time manipulation. She set down the remote to go back to the bed when she saw Gary had removed his shoes and socks and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. A wild and scarlet blush ruled her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

Gary looked down. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I stripped," he said lamely.

Nashi closed her eyes. "Just this once, I'll be okay with it," she gritted out. She went to the bed and crawled on with Gary joining her. She lay on her side and her eyes stuck to the Lacrima-Vision. But, her eyes wandered to Gary who lay on his back with his hands followed over his stomach. His eyes looked at the ceiling. He said nothing. He just stared.

Nashi opened her mouth, but Gary beat her to it.

"I want to hold you so badly," he confessed. "But…I don't want to lose control. Ultear… She's right, Angel." He sat up and turned away from Nashi.

Nashi sat up with him, worried. "What do you mean?" She could not lie and say she was not curious of Ultear's words.

Gary whined his agony.

Nashi scooted over to Gary to drape herself around him, her chin tucked into his shoulder. "Gary?"

Gary rubbed his face with a hand. "You think my Devil is controllable and I have it all covered, but I don't," he disclosed. "We've grown stronger together. I feel a bond with him like he was my own twin. We're two souls who share a body. His bloodlust isn't as strong as before. He might not feel much, but he feels for you and…" He gave a little cry. "I was so _weak_ ," he whimpered. "Please forgive me, Angel."

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She was growing even more worried, but she had a bad feeling coiling in her gut. "What did Ultear mean?"

Gary said nothing.

Nashi hardened and slipped away from Gary. "What did Ultear mean, Gary?" she demanded this time.

Gary sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Angel," he whimpered. "I'd take it all back if I could, but…" He gave a weak cry. "I wish I was in control."

"Tell me what happened," Nashi demanded shakily. The feeling in her gut clawed at her throat.

Gary breathed out another cry. "My Devil… He has a darker mind than you think," he started. "He's feral. When I ignore him for too long, he ceases control and there's nothing I can do until he's had his fill in my body. He's like a beast. He hunts, he trains, he claims territory…" He swallowed. "And, like all animals, he…he has lust too…"

Dread filled Nashi. "What…? What are you…?"

"I'd been ignoring him for too long," Gary whimpered. "I was only fifteen, but I was so stupid. I thought I could keep him locked up. I thought I could handle it. But, I was growing and my feelings for you were growing and I was feeling other…things about you."

"Oh, God." Nashi felt revulsion as she backed away. "Please, tell me you didn't…"

Gary whipped around with a desperate look in his eyes. "No, _no_ , Angel, it's not what you think!" he assured rather quickly. "It's _nothing_ like that!"

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "Then…what happened?"

Gary sighed and lowered his eyes. "My Devil eventually took control and left me to watch from the backseat. He was growing too and…feeling things. We both had feelings for you and… _well_ … He wanted to try things with you, but I begged him not to. For once, he listened to me. He didn't want you to hate him. My uncle Lyon and aunt Meredy came to visit Magnolia with my cousins and he saw Ultear and… He…" Shame burned in Gary's chest. "He… _kissed_ …her…"

Silence.

"That's _it_?"

Gary looked up at Nashi's incredulous expression.

" _That's_ what she's been hanging onto? A _kiss_?" Nashi wanted to check.

Gary nodded warily.

Nashi burst into a belly-laugh. "Oh, my _God_!" she said in-between laughs. "She's so stupid!"

Gary blinked in his confusion. "You're not…mad at me?"

Nashi waved it away. "Gary, _no_ , of _course_ not! It's not like you cheated on me or anything! You're not my boyfriend! Besides, it was a _kiss_! Who _cares_?"

Gary felt relief blossom through him. "I'm glad Angel isn't mad," he breathed. "Just for the record, after that, I took control. My Devil hates Ultear and he regrets it. He only wants you, just like me."

Nashi quieted her belly-laugh into chuckles. "Well, that's nice, but, seriously, you did nothing wrong," she soothed. "It was _just_ a _kiss_!" She wiped her eyes from her mirth. "But, on the subject of your Devil, how _is_ he? I haven't seen him since…" She swallowed, losing her amusement. "You know…"

"He's…okay," Gary tried to answer. He struggled for one, to be honest. "He's been there. He comments now and again, but he's been more or less silent for the past month."

"Oh." Nashi felt guilt weight down her shoulders. "I'd like to talk to him…when he's ready," she tacked on at Gary's look of disbelief.

Gary blinked. "Angel…" He shook his head, smiling. "Angel is something special," he chuckled.

Nashi narrowed her eyes accusingly. "That better be in a good way," she threatened.

Gary nodded. "Always," he promised. Then, he beamed. "So, does that mean Angel and I can cuddle now?"

Nashi raised a hand. "Woah, woah, _woah_! I _never_ said that," she reminded. "I said we can lie in bed and watch a movie. _Nothing_ about cuddling."

Gary looked at Nashi up and down to see she was wearing his shirt and brightened more, if that were possible. "You wearing my shirt!" he exclaimed.

Nashi blushed and tried to cover herself. "I-I-I—!"

Gary tackled Nashi onto the bed in his glee and showered her in kiss. " _Angel must love me_!" he howled in delight.

Nashi tried to look everywhere but at Gary as her cheeks reddened even more. "H-H-Hey! I didn't say that!" she tried to deny. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, can you get off me? I want to watch the movie!"

Gary lifted his head to give Nashi a sultry smirk. "You know, it wasn't so long-ago Angel was underneath me," he teased.

Nashi shot him a hostile look. " _Gary_ …"

"And, it wasn't so long-ago she was saying my name," Gary went on. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose. "And, it wasn't so long-ago my lips were right here." His lips trailed down to brush against Nashi's own. "I was right here," he breathed. "And, Angel was right there."

" _Gary_ …" Nashi was not sure how her voice came out. Either it was an airy plea or it was a warning. She still did not know.

Gary held himself up on one hand for his other hand to trail up Nashi's neck and to her cheek, caressing her. His smirked broadened. "Is Ellie coming back soon?"

Nashi swallowed. "N-N-N-No, but… _Listen_ … Halloween was—"

" _Beautiful_ ," Gary finished. "Even with Angel's emotional state, it was _beautiful_." He kissed Nashi's upper lip slowly before pulling away. " _Angel_ is beautiful," he breathed.

Nashi tried to gain control of her rapidly-beating heart and her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed to leave her with her common sense. "Gary, _wait_ ," she pleaded. "This… This isn't supposed to…"

"Like I told Angel on Halloween, I will not do _anything_ Angel doesn't want to do," Gary reiterated. "I will always leave the choice to Angel. You have control of my heart and this situation. I'll stop whenever you would like me to."

Nashi frowned as guilt danced in her hickory eyes. "That's not fair to you," she croaked. "None of this is fair to you… What you think you feel for me—"

"Is unadulterated love," Gary said softly. Affectionate cerulean gazed into uncertain hickory. "It's okay if Angel isn't there yet. And it's okay if Angel doesn't believe me just yet. But, I want Angel to know that's she precious to me. She is the reason I never let the pain of my memories consume me. Because I knew I have to be strong for Angel and live for her. Angel is the reason that I am afraid of dying. Because I don't want to be in a world where Angel isn't."

Nashi's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Gary…" She sniffled. "I don't know if you're trying to make me cry or charm me."

Gary shook his head. "Neither. I just want to know Angel how much I love her. My mom told my siblings and I to always tell the one you love how you feel. You never know when you'll get the chance to say it again."

Nashi sniffed again. She gave a watery smile as she lifted a hand to Gary's cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "Looking back now, you've been great to me. You're an amazing partner and patient. You never push me. You just wait and I can't… I can't give you what you want, you know? There's a lot you don't know about me."

Gary smiled. "Then, I'll just wait until Angel would like to share," he said as though that simple.

Nashi laughed a little. "You think it's so easy," she teased.

"Loving Angel is as easy as breathing," Gary said honestly. "But, I will wait until Angel is ready."

Nashi shook her head in disbelief. "You're crazy, you stupid dog."

"Crazy in-love," Gary assured, a hand combing through Nashi's hair.

Nashi gave Gary a shaky smile. "You promise you'll stop if I ask you to?" She had to know his answer. He had to know his confirmation.

One word fell from Gary's lips. " _Always_."

Nashi closed her eyes. She exhaled through her nose and gave a slight nod. " _Okay_." That word again. That word that meant one thousand things. That word that led them to Halloween.

She opened her eyes.

Hickory and cerulean connected.

And the movie was long forgotten.

* * *

Gale and Luna were snuggled together in a gondola that would take them back to Mamba Palace. Syra was enjoying herself, snuggled in Luna's lab. She had fallen asleep ever since the gondola had set sail. Luna had taken to stroking Syra's fur to keep her calm and looked down at the ikenga with a smile.

"She's adorable," Luna murmured.

Gale smiled. His arm was around Luna and he rested his head against her. "She's our daughter, _Mamacita_ ," he joked.

Luna groaned playfully. " _Stop_ with that," she urged. "We are _not_ a family."

Gale chuckled. "Shouldn't have called me 'papa'," he teased. "But, today was a good day. It was fun."

"Definitely," Luna agreed. "Margaret Town is beautiful. And, I'm glad you get along with Syra. She was really sorry about the wallet."

Gale sighed. "Eh, can't be mad at the fur-ball," he supposed. His large hand gave Syra a firm scratch, making her tail twitch. He smirked. "She's sort of cute. But, not as cute as her mom."

Luna blushed a little. " _Gale_ …!"

Gale kissed Luna's temple. "That's my name. But, I do by 'dragon' and 'jerk' too."

Luna nudged his shoulder. "Jerk," she insulted.

As the gondola came to the dock, Gale snickered. "Only yours."

The gondolier snapped his fingers and the water beneath the gondola rose to give the gondola a boost to the docks. Gale jumped off the boat and offered to take Syra. Luna passed Syra onto him before stepping off herself. She turned to the gondolier as she took out her own wallet and pulled out jewel. She handed it to him. "Thank you," she appreciated. "Please, have a good day!"

The gondolier took the jewel and nodded. "You three as well," he said politely.

As the gondolier took his boat back to water level, Luna retook Syra in her hands and Gale escorted her and the sleeping ikenga to the Mamba Palace.

"I really wonder what Syra's doing here." Luna frowned as she studied Syra. "You said they don't come up unless something's wrong with the time stream. What else can you tell me about them?"

Gale hummed. "Well, not much to really say. Anything that was known about them comes from Midlian and the city disappeared."

"The city of eternity," Luna named.

Gale nodded. "Mmm-hmm. The people there were thought to be the children of Chronos or some shit," he said bluntly. They came to the revolving door and worked their way inside to the lobby. "The whole city watched the time stream." He snorted. "Honestly, that's just some bullshit to justify that the God of Time exists."

"But, those people were the only people who knew about Syra," Luna reminded.

"Time Manipulation is incredibly _rare_ Magic, Blondie," Gale also pointed out. "There was that one Mage, uh…" He snapped his fingers to get his thoughts flowing. "Dimaria, I think? She was said to be the God of Time's vessel, but I don't buy it. Chronos is an Encan God and an old wives' tale. He isn't 'real' or whatever."

"Atheist," Luna coughed jokingly as they walked to the elevators.

Gale smirked. "As I was _saying_ ," he continued, "my theory is she wasn't Chronos' vessel. I think she actually tried to mess with the time stream and was cursed."

"'Cursed'?" Luna repeated.

Gale pressed the button to go up on the elevator. "Yup. Cursed," he reaffirmed. "For Take-Over Mages, souls half-use you as a vessel, but not fully. They merge with your soul and resonate with it to give you their Magic and power. If Dimaria really had the soul of a god, she wouldn't be living. A mortal soul can't match such a powerful immortal soul without a price."

 _DING_.

The elevator opened and Gale and Luna got on.

Luna pressed the button to the eighth floor. "So, then, what? What happened to her?"

"When people mess with time and space, the consequences are huge," Gale explained. "Theoretically, Magic breaks the laws of nature, but not the laws of time and space. We can alter reality, change it, manipulate it, but we still do it within the boundaries of the time-space continuum. Mages have tried to control time and space, but every one of them was stupid and ended up getting bitten in the ass. Some of them were erased from existence, or at least in theory. Others were cursed and bound to restless souls who had tried before. Some just flat-out died as the time-space continuum took away their youth and gave them maybe a few years to a few seconds left to live. I guess Dimaria was one of the unlucky who got bound to a soul who clearly never got over being dominated by time."

 _DING_.

" _Floor eight_ ," the elevator told.

Gale turned to Luna to find her staring at him with a soft smile and sparkling eyes. He coughed as a blush spread from his cheeks and to his neck and looked away from her in every direction. "What?" he barked gruffly. "What are you lookin' at?"

Luna slowly shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… You get so cute when you go on like that." She chuckled a little as she stepped out of the elevator. "You're such a dork."

Gale's eyes twitched.

' _Cute'? A 'dork'? Okay, now she's just insulting me._

Gale saw Luna was already moving towards the halfway point of the hallway and rushed to catch up with her. He glared at her. "I'm not 'cute' or a 'dork', Blondie," he growled. "Get that straight."

Luna hummed. "Oh, of course, sure," she said, though amusedly so.

"I mean it," Gale stressed. "I'm a dragon. I'm strong and tough and—!"

"And, you're really smart," Luna commented. "You know languages and culture and theories… That's really cool, Gale."

Gale faltered in his steps, trying to arrange his thoughts.

 _She thinks being smart is… 'cool'?_

"Maybe we should get you huge glasses and a bow tie," Luna suggested. "Then, you really _will_ be a dork!"

Gale raised a weak finger. "That's just cruel, Blondie…"

Luna came to her room and took out her keycard while balancing Syra. She swiped and her door unlocked. She pushed open the door with Gale quickly hurrying after her as she disappeared into the room. He looked around to see her room was a two-bedroom suite. It was obvious she was sharing the room with Ena as seeing sketches and fabric was out and about everywhere while Luna's side has more study materials. As Luna went to her bed, Gale could not help but raise an eyebrow.

"Homework?" he guessed, pointing to her textbooks.

Luna sighed. "Yeah. I got a break from regular homework. But, I have to start from scratch on magical studies. My mama and yours gave me a few assignments to do and Aunt Wendy wants me to work with Elvin on herbalism and herbology."

"Damn," Gale whistled. "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you."

Luna set Syra on her bed and watched as Syra curled up comfortably. "Yeah. I have some time to get them done, though. They gave me extra assignments as punishments for defying Master."

"Sucks for you," Gale teased.

"Jerk," Luna muttered. "Why are you here anyways?" She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Shoo, shoo, fly! Go away!"

Gale laughed. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? Come on, Blondie-girl, I know you love basking in my presence."

Luna rolled her eyes and went to her suitcase. "More like I tolerate you," she muttered.

"Cruel, principessa, just so cruel," Gale tsked. He kicked off his boots. "I'm not even remotely tired. Let's do something."

"I'm already doing something," Luna told him as she brought out her pajamas. " _I'm_ going to watch _Poko_ and get started on my magic studies. _You_ are going to go back to _your_ room."

Gale tched. "Nah. Doesn't sound fun."

Luna gave a groan. She made her way to the bathroom. "Do what you want. I'm studying," she told him.

Gale licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. "Do what _I_ want? You sure you want to give me that much power?"

Luna paused at the doorway of the bathroom. She shivered and shot him a sickened look. "Stop with the dirty thoughts," she barked.

Gale tipped his head as his smirk broadened. "'Dirty thoughts'? I was just thinking I could spend some time with our kid. What exactly were _you_ thinking?"

Luna blushed and muttered to herself as she scurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Gale chuckled and shook his head. "Such a tease." He wandered over to Luna's bed and plopped down. His hand reached for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the Lacrima-Vision. _River City_ was on with one of the protagonist glaring at his now ex-girlfriend. "Hey, new episode," he said offhandedly. He sat up to put the remote down. He took off his jacket, then took off his shirt, allowing them to flutter to the ground. He got settled back into the bed and closed his eyes, sighing. "Ah. _This_ is the life," he mumbled.

His ears twitched when he heard the sound of a charming yawn.

Little paws dipped around the bed and towards Gale.

Gale looked to see Syra coming closer to him. She circled her new place at his side before plopping down. She closed her eyes once again, snuggling close to Gale.

Gale gave a sneer as he grabbed Syra's scruff. " _Hell_ no. Pets sleep on the floor," he reprimanded. He—as delicately as he could—put Syra on the floor before going back to relaxing on the bed. He sighed again and his eyes went to the Lacrima-Vision. " _Finally_ ," he grumbled.

" _Brrrr_ …"

Gale's eyes slid to the ground to see Syra shivering. She was trying hard to keep herself warm, but nothing worked. She had short fur and nothing else to keep her from getting cold. She made another whine of discomfort as she tried to warm herself.

Gale rolled his eyes. "You look pathetic," he said flatly.

Syra lifted her head, clearly too cold to sleep, and tipped her head up at Gale. She wiggled her nose as she raised her ears. " _Brrrr… Brr-brr-brrr_ …" she tried to communicate.

Gale shifted in the bed. "Don't even think about it, fur-ball. Pets stay on the _floor_ ," he emphasized firmly.

Syra lowered her ears and her head, disappointed. She rested her chin on her paws and wrapped her tail around her. " _Brrrr_ …"

Gale tried to pay attention to the episode, but he could not help but look at the sad expression on Syra's face. It was like it was mocking him. Eventually, he gave a frustrated groan. " _Fine_ ," he snapped. "We'll do it your way because you look sad as Hell and she'll blame me."

Syra was recoiled as Gale lifted her by her scruff. She was stuck looking an annoyed dragon in the eye and did not know what to do.

"Don't think I like you," Gale cautioned. "Your mom does and I _have_ to be nice because she does or else she'll kick my ass. Consider yourself lucky you're loved, fur-ball." He set Syra on his stomach and let go of her scruff.

Syra lifted her head to look at Gale in confusion. " _Brrr_? _Brr-brrr_?"

Gale did not look at Syra as he paid attention to the episode. "What are you looking at me for?" he grunted. "Get warm or whatever so you don't look weak as frick."

Syra perked at that. She settled her head on her paws and she curled up once again. As her eyes closed, it was in no time she had fallen asleep. This time, she was warm and comfortable.

Gale's eyes flickered to Syra. He tched. "Pathetic fur-ball. Can't even keep herself warm," he muttered. His hand came to Syra's fur and gave her gentle back scratches.

Syra made an odd, rumbling noise that sounded similar to a purr.

"Don't get used to this," Gale mumbled. "Next time, you sleep on the floor."

Luna came out of the bathroom in her pajamas of a loose t-shirt and shorts. She noticed Syra on Gale's stomach and smiled. "So, the papa dragon has a heart after all?" she teased, walking to her side.

Gale snorted. "Don't think this will be a regular thing, _Mommy_. She looked cold. Freaking thing can't keep herself warm."

"Well, neither can I and you cuddle with me," Luna said smugly. "Face it, _Papa_ : you like our child."

"I don't 'like' her," Gale rebutted. "I like y—" He coughed to stop himself. "I-I mean… She's… _okay_ ," he played off.

Luna hummed her laughs and threw her regular clothes on her suitcase. "I think she's more than just 'okay," she commented. "She's sweet."

"A sweet pain in my ass," Gale muttered under his breath.

Luna came back to the bed and crawled onto it. Her eyes went to the Lacrima-Vision and brightened. " _Ooo_! _River City_! Nashi and I missed the last episode!"

"No _Poko_ tonight?" Gale presumed.

Luna got under the covers. "How can I watch _Poko_ when Richie is about to go AWOL and might break-up with Donna because he's starting his own gang?" She looked at him in secretive amusement. "Since you're keeping Syra warm, does that mean we can't cuddle?"

Gale laughed. "I feel like cuddling is going to be my new weakness now," he joked. "You're gonna make me a damn addict."

Luna shrugged, innocent as she could be. "Not my fault you're falling for my charms," she joked back.

 _I'm falling for more than that_ , Gale thought privately. He raised an arm. "Come on over, _principessa_. Let's cuddle."

Luna scooted over to Gale. Gale placed an arm under her and Luna snuggled into his side, resting her head a little on his arm. It looked like a picturesque scene. The maiden princess and the vicious dragon cuddling sweetly while their furry daughter slept soundly.

Luna gasped when she saw Richie take out a switchblade with his teammates around him. "Oh, my _God_! He did it!" she gasped. "E is going to be so shook! Silver so called it! Richie is _totally_ going to fight the east side now. Don't you think?"

"Sure," Gale murmured. "'Totally'."

" _Richikins_?" came a broken whisper from the Lacrima-Vision.

Richie tensed. Then, he was forced to turn around to face Donna with her string of pearls and golden eyes. His expression dropped to not one of guilt or shame. It was a look of wariness. " _Donnie_ ," Richie said slowly.

Luna gasped again, adjusting in Gale's hold. "She came!" she squealed excitedly. "I _knew_ she was going to come! They're so _cute_! But, Dot and Felix are probably my favorites because who could _not_ love 'Felot'?"

Gale smiled a little as he watched how invested Luna was in the episode. He kissed her temple and let his nose bury into her hair. " _Mmm_ ," he rumbled in vague agreement. He closed his eyes.

 _If I ever told her how cute she is when she gets like this, she'd call me a creep. Talk about unfair. She gets to watch me and it's cute, but I do it and I'd get left alone with a handprint on my cheek._

A thought came to Gale. "Hey, Blondie?"

Luna was intently watching as Donna explained to Richie how betrayed she felt. "Hmm?"

Gale opened his eyes partially to reveal somber ruby. "Are you really going to go out with those two losers?"

Luna paused. Her interest was turning away from the show and into her thoughts. Then, she answered slowly, "I don't know… They really like me and…"

Gale noticed Luna trailed off ."But, do you like them?"

That question struck Luna. "I—" But, she could not finish that sentence. She sighed and turned her head.

Gale sighed. "I see," he said simply. "Then, I change my answer."

Luna tipped her head up for puzzled chocolate to meet resolved ruby.

"If you're not liking this guy one-hundred-percent, I don't want you going out with them," Gale declared. "You have to like the guy. Only then will I let you go from your tower, _principessa_."

"And, if I…" Luna swallowed. "If I don't find a guy I like?"

Gale smiled. "Have fun staying in a tower with a dragon as your only friend."

Luna's lips twitched. "Does it include free food?" she hoped.

"Lazy ass. Cook for yourself," Gale teased.

Luna pouted. "But, you cook so much _better_ than me!" she whined.

Gale feigned contemplation. "Well, let me see here… As long as you agree to cater to my every will, then I'll do it," he conditioned.

Luna washed off all hopefulness from her face as she harrumphed and turned back to the Lacrima-Vision. "No thanks."

Gale chuckled. "Admit it, Blondie, you love your partner," he purred in her ear.

"Whatever do you mean 'partner'?" Luna wondered as she contrived her naïveté. "I'm still single. I guess I'll just have to go ask Cane—"

Gale pulled Luna close to him, surprising her, and his grip tightened. His mouth moved town to hiss in her ear. "No _way_ you're ditchin' me for another man, let alone my bro, Blondie-girl." His words tickled her ear with warmth and possession that held something dark in the undertones. "You're _my_ partner and _my_ property. I claimed you first. Therefore, you're mine _only_. I don't share."

Luna had a playful smirk on her lips as she turned to face Gale. They were awfully close. Too close. But, neither cared.

"Then, you better start guarding your princess more carefully, Sir Dragon," Luna whispered. "At this rate, you're going to lose your princess to the next prince wanting to take her away."

Gale smirked. "Heh-heh. Are you… _flirting_ …with me, _principessa_? 'Cause I'm diggin' it. Pretty hot," he complimented.

Luna chuckled as she turned away from Gale to go back to the episode. "I don't know what you're talking about," she claimed.

"You little tease." Gale kissed her temple again. "Never tease a dragon, _principessa_. Now, what the Hell is going on again? The only guy I actually think is decent is Felix. He's got balls. Richie is such a pretty boy with no brain."

Luna gasped and jumped from Gale's hold. She turned to stare at him only for him to raise an eyebrow. " _Wait_ … You've never seen _River City_?"

" _Uh_ …" Gale did a mental check. Then, he shook his head. "Nope. On my list, but nope."

Luna squealed. "Okay, okay, we are doing a _River City_ marathon. You're lucky E brought season one with her because you are in for the most amazing LV series of your lifetime!"

"Better than _Strange_?" Gale challenged.

Luna paused as she got out of bed. "Okay, _second_ most amazing," she amended. And she rushed off to Ena's suitcase. "You're going to fall in-love with Dot, I _promise_ you. She's just so cute and the Sherlock Holmes-type, but _amazing_! And, oh, my God, _Donna_! Donna is just _so_ …!"

Gale could only watch as Luna grew more and more excited over the characters of the Lacrima-Vision series. He could only smile in fondness as his golden-haired princess stood there before him. She did not need to pretty herself, to cover her face in make-up, to show off her growing curves for him to find her beautiful.

"—and then she dies and you're just like—!" Luna blushed and shot Gale a guilty look. "Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to give it away…"

Gale blinked. "Um, right. I was definitely listening," he assured. "But…just for the sake of everything…tell me again, I actually wasn't listening."

Luna groaned, rolling her eyes as she picked up the season one complete series. "Okay. Let me take it from the top," she started. " _So_ , in _River City_ …"

Gale had to laugh to himself.

 _Blondie…_

A charming sigh.

Gale looked down to see Syra's leg twitching. She was having a good dream.

… _I wish you knew how happy you made people. And, how happy you make me._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! What just happened? Looks like there's a lot more to look forward to than the Festival of Gratitude and Thanksgiving Day! Stay tuned for the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

Margaret Town was relatively laid back at two in the morning. Boots did not run their shipments. There were no carriage rides or bikes pushing through the streets. Late-night diners served those on the graveyard shift. A few came home late from partying.

A guard yawned from his post in front of the museum. The evening lights turned on to keep the museum well-lit for the guards. They patrolled the floors, checking every room every so often. Shepherds and _Aralez_ —a winged hound—were with their guards, sniffing about for anything suspicious. With visitors from all over Fiore pouring in, the museum could have intruders.

A guard and his aralez went passed a corner, the aralez yawning.

The guard chuckled. "All right, girl, how about a treat?"

His aralez perked, eagerly wagging her tail for a treat.

Neither noticed a sparkling cloud of pass enter the vents above them.

°•°•°•°

Three guards manned the control room, two vigilante and alert and one tired and upset. Lacrima Screens were set up to watch the halls and monitor them and the exhibits. Two guards sat at the screens and watched them, one prepared for the worst and one prepared for a good night's sleep. The third was their superior and he stood behind them in his commanding attire.

"I'm missing my wife's dinner for this shift," the lazy guard bellyached.

"Get of it, Green," one of the guards spat. "This is no-joke."

Guard Green raised his hands up in surrender. "What's there to worry about? Sure, you get your casual cases of robbers, but our aralez track them down with no problem."

His superior shot him a look. "You don't get it, do you?"

Guard Green frowned as he turned to look at his superior. "'Get' what?"

"Didn't anyone tell you the origin of the Festival of Gratitude, son?" the other guard asked.

°•°•°•°

The sparkling mist traveled through the vents without a hitch. There was a creature sleeping in the vents. It was not big nor too small. It was a _Skvader_ or a large rabbit-mouse hybrid with large fangs, a spiked tail, and wings. It snoozed as the mist passed by and took a left.

°•°•°•°

" _No… Why? I thought the whole festival leads up to Thanksgiving Day?"_

" _Originally, it didn't. You see, the reason the festival is three days and three nights is because of the legend."_

°•°•°•°

The mist hovered over on vent window. There was a guard milling around, checking to ensure the artifacts were still there. The room was dedicated to artifacts by a famous art alchemist who designed murals and masks and marble statues from pure alchemy, the brother of Magic.

°•°•°•°

" _Oh, yeah… Wait, isn't the legend just a story?"_

" _No, son, it's real. The creatures of sea and sky nearly destroyed our land for reasons we have guessed."_

" _The legend says it was the people though, right?"_

" _I don't buy it. Dark forces had to be at work._

°•°•°•°

The guard passed by another artifact protected by glass. It was nothing more than a urn crafted in mosaics. Its top was laid beside it. Nothing was even inside it.

As the guard walked away, the mist enshrouded the glass case.

°•°•°•°

" _So, what? You think someone had it out for Margaret Town? That's a bold accusation."_

" _It might be an accusation, but it might be the truth. How could people who have such a strong bond to nature and beast want to sully it?"_

°•°•°•°

The mist condensed itself, covering the bowl for five seconds. Then, it dispersed itself out of the glass case and back to the vent.

And the bowl was gone.

°•°•°•°

Guard Green stood up, angered. "How could you even say that?" he demanded. "Sir, I'm sorry, but that's just not true! No one in their right mind would mess with the guardians on their own free will!"

His superior remained calm. "Still. Be on your guard. You never know who could be wanting to reenact the disaster from centuries ago," the superior warned.

 _EEEEEENG. EEEEEENG._

The trio's eyes widened as the alarm system went off. The entire museum was already defending itself as bars slammed onto windows and doors were automatically shut and reinforced with steel. On the Lacrima Screens, guards and their wards were flurrying to find the intruder, searching high and low. The skvaders in the vents woke up in growls and began prowling around.

"What's happening?" Guard Green whispered.

His superior hardened. "A break-in, son."

"Sir!" came a panicky call from a Radio Lacrima. "Sir, come in!"

The superior picked up his radio. "What happened down there, son? What's going on?"

"Lord Wallish's exhibit, sir," the guard explained. "Someone broke in under my watch, but my aralez nor I saw anyone!"

The superior was up on his feet. "Stay there, son. Back-up is on the way." He put the radio in his holster and turned to his subordinates. "Let's move."

°•°•°•°

The trio barged into the exhibit with their magical guns in hand. The superior marched his way to the shaking subordinate with a steely-eyed glare.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know, sir," the young man gulped. "No one but my aralez or me were here or else the alarm would have tripped."

"What was taken?" came the next demand.

The subordinate stepped out of the way and pointed.

The superior came forth to inspect it.

"I don't know why it was stolen, but it was," the subordinate spluttered. "Please, sir, I will take responsibility for my actions and my carelessness."

The superior sighed. "I don't blame you in the slightest, my boy. You did everything right."

Guard Green and his fellow guard came over to inspect the damage. "What was stolen, sir?"

"In Encan, it was the _Docheío tou Achlys_. In Fioren, that means the Urn of Achlys," the superior translated.

"Like the Encan Goddess of poison and mist-death?" one guard asked.

The superior nodded. "This piece was inspired by her woeful tale. She was always so unsuspecting with her urn. Nothing was ever inside it. But, at a few words of her choosing, she could make the deadliest of poisons out of nothing."

"But, that's just a story, sir," Guard Green objected. "Nothing more than some kid's fairytale."

"In the Encan religion, it is very real and Lord Wallish was Encan." The superior turned sharply to the other guard. "I will inform the mayor of the break-in. You will call a full-scale search for the urn. The perpetrator could not have gone far."

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir."

The superior turned back to the now empty glass case.

 _A thief without a body… The urn of poison…_

His eyes hardened.

 _Is this what happened centuries ago?_

°•°•°•°

Two lone figures stood near the water of the Mûre River while one was huddled near a tree. The two standing were male, one broad-shouldered and immovable and the other sleek and smoking. The third was unrecognizable, a shivering silhouette covered in a blanket.

The mist draped toward them and began to condense and harden itself. It formed into a woman with a veil covering her mouth. She wore an eye-patch and cloak as well and carried the urn in her hands.

She strode to the three. "I have gotten what you desired," she spoke with a strong and low accent.

The bigger male accepted the urn and gave her a large sum of jewel in return. "Thank you, Calmara. You have been a great service to me."

Calmara nodded, but said nothing.

The man walked away. "Tamer," he commanded.

The sleeker male puffed smoke. "I love this part."

Out the shadows prowled forth a hungry chimera. It was a mixture of a wolf and a tiger with deadly fangs and a poisonous tail. Its predatory eyes were on Calmara, but it did not pounce without its master's permission.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Chimera, a creature made up of more than one animal. While some occur in nature, most were experiments now released in the wild for observation and breeding. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Calmara looked at the tamer and chimera warily. "I did as you asked and will keep silent," she reminded. "You cannot kill a Mist Mage!"

The tamer grinned. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you know too much."

Now, Calmara looked a little fearful. She did not want to die. "Please, I have a family!"

"They always do," the tamer sighed. Then, he whistled.

The chimera pounced.

The tamer walked over to the bigger man as the sounds of screeches and bloodthirsty snarls raged in the air. "So, what now, boss man?"

"Now, we begin," the bigger male spoke. "I am impressed with you, Tamer. I did not think one with a simple guild vendetta would agree to this."

The tamer chuckled. "I tame monsters for a living, boss-man. And to tame the guardian duo? I'd be living like a king for the rest of my days."

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Spezi_

 _ **Age**_ _: 47_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Monster Tamer, Monster Provider for fights_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Monster Taming_

 _ **Likes**_ _: beer_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: weddings_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Spezi used to be a tamer for Orochi's fin and even started a war against Lamia Scale! Now, he's a tamer…for the right price!_ ⌟

The bigger male hummed. "I see." He came to the huddling person. "Come now, darling, it is time for you to use your gift…" He took off the blanket to reveal—

—a woman.

She was not in the best condition. She sported bruises and wound marks that needed treatment at once. Cuffs were on her wrists. She had put up a fight to not be taken but it was not enough to escape.

"… _Dimaria Yesta_ …"

Dimaria spat at her captor. "I do not work for you," she growled. "I am the military advisor of Alvarez. You are nothing more than a petty man with a vendetta."

Her captor seared her with those wide eyes of his. "I have no vendetta against this town or this nation," he promised. "My reasons are mine alone. Trust me, Commander Yesta, if Ultear Milkovich was still alive, I would have used her. But, she's dead."

"Due to _you_ ," Dimaria spat. "You _killed_ her!"

"No. Time killed her," he argued calmly.

"I _know_ what you did, you bastard!" Dimaria raged. She laughed sardonically. "We all know! You and Invel are so much alike! I _know_ you killed the rest of Grimoire Heart except for Meredy Vastia. You were afraid they knew too much, just like Invel. But, you tried to persuade them to join you. They refused so you killed them. People like you disgust me."

"Were you not on Lord Zeref's side during the battle of Alvarez and tried to kill Lucy Heartfilia and countless of other lives?"

Dimaria glared at her captor. "I know my sins, cretin. I _know_ there's blood on my hands and _nothing_ I can do will wash it away. But, at least I'm trying to live a better life."

"You once believed in the world Lord Zeref would give us," the captor reminded.

"And I realized that world would have destroyed us," Dimaria argued. "His ideals were nothing more than childish and suicidal. The way of the future is not chaos. It's peace."

The captor sighed. "If you weren't what I needed, you would be dead. But, you will soon die." He set down the urn to take out a blade. He grabbed Dimaria's hand to slice open her palm.

Dimaria growled. "The Demon King is here, bastard. He will kill you."

"You and I both know he hasn't the heart for slaughter," her captor reminded. "He's grown soft in the presence of the Heartfilia." He grabbed the urn and placed it on Dimaria's bleeding palm. "But, that will change soon."

A shimmer brushed through the urn as it consumed some of Dimaria's blood.

"The urn of Achlys only works when a purebred Encan has sacrificed their blood," the captor spoke. "Now, create the time ripple."

Dimaria shook her head. " _No_ ," she snarled. "I've learned time is not to be messed with. You should learn the same."

Spezi glanced at Dimaria. "Why exactly are we stepping into the past anyways, boss-man?"

"To experiment and observe," the captor explained. "If this poison isn't the push we need, then we shift into new tactics." He turned to his associate. "Once I return with success, we will start the process. I trust you to tame them."

Spezi grinned. "Aye-aye, boss-man."

The captor turned back to Dimaria. "Open the time ripple," he commanded.

Dimaria spat at him.

The captor sighed, wiping the spit off his cheek. "Should you not open the time ripple, I assure you, Miss Brandish will die by my hands."

Dimaria laughed, smirking. "How can she? You don't know where she is."

The captor smiled. "I do know she just crossed into the mountains of Valchestria. She should be meeting up with her guide in five minutes. Should you not comply by then, the guide will kill her."

Horror befell on Dimaria at her captor's words. "No… _Please_ , not Brandish…"

"Four minutes," her captor warned.

" _Okay_!" Dimaria blurted. Her eyes watered but out of hatred. Hatred for her position. Hatred for her captor. Hatred for her powers. "Please, just… Don't kill her."

"The time ripple," was all her captor said.

Dimaria locked her jaw as she shakily pushed herself to stand up. She let out a loud exhale and closed her eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Her eyes snapped open with a glowing look in them. Her Magic Circle appeared beneath her. It was a clocked with the different phases of the moon and cycle of the sun as the inner circles. Her Magic Aura protruded around her, making her glow elegantly. It was her Magic that extended her hair into flowing tresses. She was summoning the accursed power of Time. She was bending the rules of time and space.

She began to chant: " _Vas skáfos tou chróntem, sas parakaló, Chrónos. Adiuérchrium sti voítheiá. Sfyrilatíste ... chronikí kymáor_!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As a vessel of time, I beseech you, Chronos. come to my aid. Forge...a time ripple!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The sounds of ding-dong went off as a burst of Magic came in front of Dimaria in the form of a swirling vortex. It shimmered in cerulean and gold and emerald and ruby and led to a path of the past.

* * *

Gale and Luna were snoozing together. Gale had move under the covered and held Luna in his arms while Luna curled up at his side. They were a tangle of limbs and sheets, but still happy.

Syra had moved from Gale's stomach to sleeping in-between the two of them. Her halo pulsed as her left ear twitched. She rose her head sleepily.

Her halo pulsed again and Syra was wide awake.

Something was wrong in the time stream.

She popped up from her spot between the two and fluttered to Luna's window. She put her front paws on the window as her nose twitched.

" _Brrrrrr_ …" she let out worriedly.

* * *

The captor looked at the time ripple in glee. "I will return in ten minutes," he promised. And he walked to the time ripple.

Spezi huffed more smoke as his chimera crept forward, licking the blood of its muzzle. "Good luck to you…"

The captor took a step into the time ripple. The ripple broke down his being, making him easier to travel through time.

"… _Bluenote Stinger_ …"

And Bluenote was gone.

* * *

Chibi-Luna pops up in her Sunday best from a pile full of autumn leaves. She smiles and waves at you. "Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!" she cheers. "Since it's Thanksgiving Day, I don't really have a Fairy Lesson planned, but tune into the next Fairy Lesson! Oh, and, our theme song is 'Nevereverland' by NANO while our ending them is 'Magic' by AAA."

Syra pops up and makes a charming purr as she flutters around Chibi-Luna.

Chibi-Luna giggles. "Syra wants to say the next episode, on _Fairy Adventure_ , **THE GUARDIAN DUO**!" She catches Syra in her arms and waves. "See you next time!"

* * *

 **Voices of the New Characters by Order of Appearance**

1\. Jill Harris as Ultear Vastia

2\. Crispin Freeman as Linus Vastia

3\. Stephanie Young as Rose Vastia

4\. Alison Viktorin as NJ

5\. Ben Diskin as Bleu

6\. Max Mittleman as Nolan

7\. Brandon McInnis as Bane Lilliker

8\. Kristin McGuire as Ekho Sato

9\. Dee Bradley Baker as Syra

10\. Steve Staley as Honey Abrokovy

11\. Janice Roman Roku as Andele Mothersbaugh

12\. Barry Yandell as Amani Dugall

13\. Gina Bowes as Amber Olietta-Striker

14\. Matt Mercer as Spezi


	23. Adventure 023

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , looks like Fairy Tail reached Margaret Town, the city of the Guardian Duo! It's so cool one city could be so in-touch with Magic and nature! Speaking of Magic, Lamia Scale is the home guild of Margaret Town and happens to have house the Vastia family—much to Gary's dismay of seeing his cousins. The Mamba Palace checked out for a lot of Fairy Tail members, but it looks like one person visiting wasn't a member—Peter was there to visit member Mary Jane. And, boy, did he ruffle Igneel's feathers or what? Looks like Ellie and Linus took turns cheering up Nashi, though still she refuses to talk to Gary about their own issues and Galileo needs someone to make him smile. Anyways, Guild Master Ooba Babasama might be onto something about changing the future by changing the present. With Peter introducing Mary Jane to his ragtag group of friends, he might have changed her future. Meanwhile, Luna finds herself lost in Margaret Town only to be found by the rare ikenga Syra! And, man, is she a cutie even if Gale might think otherwise… Members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale go out to a dinner that goes awry when Galileo decides to take an after-dinner stroll to the deck. Nash joins him for a good round of making up when it's Gary's turn to make up with Nashi. Later, looks like Luke, Elvin, Cane, and Amber take Igneel to the party of the century at Margaret Town when Igneel plays the knight-in-shining-armor to damsel-in-distress Ekho. Turns out Ekho is the friend of Peter who brought Mary Jane to the party. Small world, huh? But, she's not staying for long and Igneel chases after her for them to make-up as well. Well, make-up _might_ be a _bit_ of an overstatement… With Nashi and Gary reconciled, they head back to their hotel with a night of innocent fun in mind, but Ultear comes to ruin it with hurtful words and bad memories with Gary revealing his shared past with Ultear. Still, nothing deters Nashi from forgiving him and the two spend their night with not-so-innocent fun. Luna, Gale, and Syra return to the hotel, a happy family, and Gale reveals his dorky side. Who knew a guy so tough could be such a geek? But, no one is as much of geek as Luna when it comes to _River City_. Looks like she's not the only one to see the dorky side of people.

' _Blondie… I wish you knew how happy you made people. And, how happy you make me.'_

Aww, Gale, aren't you cute? I wonder if you knew how happy you made Luna.

* * *

 _And the explosion went off._

 _He was trapped. He was trapped in the center of fire and blood and smoke and chaos. He was trapped in the eye of the explosive storm, the belly of the fiery beast. He was trapped with the fear and flames and everything in-between._

 _And being trapped felt_ **suffocating**.

 _He could not breathe. He could not blink. He could only sink to his knees and break down as the heat scorched him. Was he falling? What was pain again? Everything felt so numbing and yet so torturously not._

 _And then…everything felt_ … **light**.

 _He was back in his bedroom. It was strange. Was he not elsewhere? He thought he was, but could not be certain._

 _Distant humming came from outside his bedroom door._

 _He was cautious as he got out of bed. He was cautious approaching the door. He was cautious as his hand went to the knob. He turned the handle and opened the door and…_

 _Where was he?_

 _He poked his head out of his room to see he was back in a place he had never seen. He was back in a place that was filled with the starry night sky and the aurora borealis. It was not just any festival of lights, but it celebrated the marriage of pink and blue and their daughter violet. The land was mandevillas, pink beauties that looked too pretty to touch, but the air was freezing cold—just the right temperature._

 _His eyes landed on the cabin puffing smoke from its chimney._

 _His feet moved toward it._

 _It seemed like a second past by as he was opened the door and stepping inside the cabin. It was not a cabin, but rather a condo that was not just his anymore. Someone else lived here._

" _You're home!" came a cheer. "I've missed you!"_

 _He turned his head to see…_ **her**.

 _The love of his life._

 _His salvation, his light._

 _And she was…pregnant?_

 _She noticed his stare on her bloated stomach and laughed. "Pretty soon it'll be nine months and she'll be coming into the world," she breathed._

" _It's…mine?" He could not help but ask._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah! Who else makes love to me, dog?"_

 _He grinned. "I'm…going to be a dad?"_

 _She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." She threw her arms around him. "We're going to be a family"—her hold tightened on him—"_ **Gary** _."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary's eyes cracked open. They did not want to open fully, but they did the best they could. There was no light, which was nice, and the darkness he was just in was more welcomed.

Someone sighed.

Gary looked down.

Nashi was curled against him.

Her back was to his front and her hair had been messily thrown into a bun for sleep. She snored a bit and had a little drool coming out of her mouth.

Gary smiled as a hand moved to tuck back a strand of hair.

 _She's perfect._

He wrapped his arms around her even more so. He was a bit surprised at what he felt. No shirt barrier or even a bra. He could feel her skin. He reveled in it.

"Good morning, Angel," he murmured into her ear.

Nashi sighed and mumbled something, but was ultimately put back to sleep.

Gary chuckled. "Angel, wake up," he coaxed. "I can't leave until you do."

Nashi groaned and turned over in her sleep. She was facing Gary with her slumbering face, but her eyes squeezed shut before trying to open. " _Hmm_?"

Gary gave her a kiss on her nose. "Good morning," he told her.

Nashi blinked again, then groaned. "You woke me up," she muttered. "You stupid dog."

"I don't want to leave Angel without saying my farewell," Gary told her.

Nashi peeked up at him and slight disappointment was in her eyes couched by amusement. "Running away so soon?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stay?"

Nashi blushed. "I didn't say that," she denied. She tried to hide herself underneath the covers. "Do what you want. I don't care," she mumbled.

"Then, I will stay with Angel."

Nashi paused. " _Really_?"

Gary nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I like waking up in the morning next to Angel," he murmured. He pulled her close to him. "I want to always be this close to Angel."

Nashi came out from under the covers and found herself leaning closer to Gary, snuggling up in his arms. "This doesn't mean anything, okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

He kissed her forehead and sighed. "Yes, Angel," he murmured back.

And they were at peace. The Angel fell asleep in the Devil's arms. And it was g—

The door burst open with an impressive kick.

Gary was on his feet in an instant and Magic misted off of him. " _Ice-Make: Beretta!_ " And an icy gun was locked in both of his hands as he glowered at the door.

Nashi took a little slower to react and managed to cover herself while an expression of annoyance was on her face. "What's going on?"

Her eyes widened.

A smirk. "I _knew_ you'd go through them."

Nashi swallowed as a blush crept up her neck and to her cheeks and ears. "Ellie, please, it isn't—!"

Ellie looked Gary up and down, amused. "You're lucky a true woman like me was the one who came in to wake you up and not Justin or Honey. They wouldn't let you go in your state, _Ice Devil_ ," she teased. "You can drop the gun. I'm not here to kill you."

Gary blushed a little as he dispersed his gun. "Sorry. It was my first instinct to protect her," he said sheepishly.

"Your first instinct should be to _wear clothes_!" Nashi hissed at him.

Gary turned to face her and Nashi hid herself under her blankets. Gary snickered at her antics. "I don't understand why Angel is so embarrassed. She's seen everything, with or without last night or Halloween."

Ellie gasped. " _Nashi_ , you _slut_!"

Nashi groaned. "Could this morning _get_ any worse?"

Ellie shook her head and turned to Gary with apology and humor in her eyes and smile. "I just came in to get some clothes. Sorry to interrupt your morning," she apologized.

Gary shook his head, turning back to Ellie. "It _is_ your room. Take as long as you need." He jerked his head to the bed. "I'll be handling this one."

Ellie chuckled and shook her head as she went to her suitcase.

Gary went back to bed and crawled under the covers to see Nashi curled away from him. He grinned and prodded her naked side. "Angel… _Angel_ ," he sang.

"Go 'way," Nashi mumbled.

Gary chuckled as he pulled Nashi into his arms. "What's wrong, Angel?"

Nashi gave a frustrated breath. "How could you…you know…let her see _that_?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "What, us? Is Angel embarrassed about this?"

Nashi shook her head.

Gary frowned. "Face me."

Nashi shook her head again.

Gary turned her around for her. "Come on, Angel, tell me that's wrong," he coaxed.

Nashi sighed and opened her eyes, but looked down at Gary's Fairy Tail tattoo. "Nothing," she muttered. "It's just… How could you just get up and let her see…?" Her cheeks reddened. " _You know…_ "

"I don't," Gary confessed.

"Your…you know… Your…" Nashi swallowed. "Your whole body like that, _naked_ ," she finished in a small voice.

Gary blinked at that. "I didn't really think of my nudity, I guess. The body is just the body. It's human anatomy and there's nothing to be ashamed of," he answered as though it were obvious.

Nashi bit her lip. "I _know_ that… It's just…" She closed her eyes and vigorously shook her head. "Forget it," she called.

"No, Angel, tell me," Gary insisted. "What's so wrong? Is it because I was naked? You saw that last—"

"How could you let Ellie see you like that?" Nashi blurted. Then, she groaned and covered her face. "Dammit. I shouldn't have said that."

Gary was perplexed. "I didn't 'let' her see me like that," he explained. "I didn't know who was coming in, but I needed to protect Angel. Why does it matter if she's seen me? Fairy Tail doesn't really care when it comes to nudity."

"I _know_ ," Nashi bemoaned. "I don't care either. Bodies are just bodies, but…" She growled to herself. "I'm just being stupid," she told him.

Gary blinked twice. Then, a light bulb went off. "Was Angel… _jealous_?"

Nashi rolled her lips, but still a noise of discontent buzzed out. She opened her mouth. "I… No?"

Gary's lips twitched into a smirk. "Angel… _wasn't_ jealous?" he supposed. "So, if I got up right now and Ellie saw all of me—"

"Okay, now you're just being an asshole," Nashi snapped. "Why would she need to see you anyways?"

Gary chuckled. "Angel, Ellie is already gone," he informed.

Nashi's face fell into one of surprise and abashment. " _Oh_ …"

Gary kissed Nashi's forehead. "If it makes Angel feel better, I get jealous when other men see her body too," he murmured. He kissed her nose. "I want Angel's body, heart, mind, and soul to be mine."

Nashi closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. " _Gary_ ," she warned.

Gary smiled and kissed her upper lip. "Perhaps I will work on getting Angel's body to be mine," he whispered against her lips.

Nashi smiled a little. "You perverted dog." Though, she said the words out of fondness and contentment.

Gary shifted, moving the blankets down to his mid-back as he crawled atop Nashi. His lips ghosted over Nashi's own as they went straight to lining icy kisses on her jaw. Nashi allowed her hands to comb through Gary's hair as her eyes closed in sheer bliss from the wintry kisses she received.

Gary's lips trailed up to meet Nashi's. He did not press his into hers. He merely grinned. "See? There's no reason to be jealous, Angel. I only want your body," he promised.

"Shut up and kiss me," Nashi commanded.

Gary gave a quiet laugh. "Your wish is my command." His lips came closer and—

—he was kissing her.

It was a new sensation to kiss someone. For some, when you kissed and you were drunk, you could taste the beer and the kisses were sloppy and heated, but it was the alcohol fueling it. For two middle school students playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, their kisses were just pressed lips and awkwardness. For a man and wife, their kisses were stemmed from love, fueled by desire, and carried on by passion.

For Nashi and Gary, their kisses were something forbidden. An Angel and a Devil kissing. It was something never heard of. It was strange and new, but icy-hot as the winter of the Ice Devil was colliding with the summer of the Angel. There was no battling, no fighting for control. They would do that on the battlefield. No. The Angel surrendered herself to the Devil who had longed for her.

And she would not have it any other way.

Gary pulled away first, but they were both panting. Their eyes opened for dark cerulean to meet dark hickory.

Nashi gave a small nod.

Gary's lips moved to Nashi's throat in languid kisses meant to drive her crazy. His teeth nipped at skin and his mouth would suck it, startling her, but he would kiss away the pain as his promise of sorry.

Nashi found her eyes shutting as her fingernails raked Gary's hair and back. Pants and cries came off her lips, but not of anger or shame—out of sheer need.

Gary's lips moved lower and lower down her neck and to her collarbone until Gary was covered in the sheets.

And Nashi's eyes burst open with a cry. "Gary, wait!" she tried to stop, breathlessly.

"I have been," Gary replied to her. "I'm not waiting anymore."

Nashi's eyes closed as she hissed. " _S-Senst-tive_ ," she stammered before giving another cry.

When you were stuck like this, when you were wrapped up in your own pleasure, your senses became selfish. They were only in-tune with you and your partner, but no one else. Your body felt electrified and fragile at the same time. You wanted more, but you begged for less. Your mind was in turmoil. Your heart was beating too fast to keep up. And everything around y—

The door opened again and a body stepped in.

"Hey, sweetheart, your papa and I want to know if—"

Nashi's eyes shot open and to the door—

—and she comically froze in her panic.

Lucy's smile was frozen as well.

Nashi's hand went to hit Gary when he tried to shift and she got a groan as Gary came out from the sheets.

He pouted at her. " _Angel_ ," he whined. He turned to see what she was looking at. "What was that…?"

He froze.

No one moved.

Lucy did not lose her smile. "When you're ready, sweetheart, come downstairs and join us for breakfast." She nodded at Gary.

And she left with the door locking shut.

Neither moved.

Nashi's mouth opened. "I am in _so_ _much_ trouble."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Rapallo Plaza was packed with people of all colors and all sizes. The people living in the residence buildings surrounding the plaza were out on the balconies with their own flags of their nation and the flags of the festival. For those who could not attend the plaza, Lacrima-Visions in every restaurant and home and store showed the exciting event. A stage had been set up with a wall of guards defending it. Guards were staked everywhere to ensure the rowdiness did not give way for misconduct.

The mayor stepped onto the stage along with the city council.

The entire plaza raved and hollered their glee at seeing the mayor and the council. Applause shattered the city and the howls rattled it. The mayor was a tall woman of tan skin and a hijab covering her and she dressed like the professional she always was.

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Parina Sabozai_

 _ **Age**_ _: 56_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mayor of Margaret Town_

 _ **Likes**_ _: red wine_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: soy sauce_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Mayor Sabozai is one of the best mayor's Margaret Town has ever seen! She's been reelected into office and has a great relationship with Guild Master Ooba Babasama!_ ⌟

Mayor Sabozai took to the podium while her associates settled into chairs. She smiled at the crowd and ignored the flashes of camera. "Good morning to citizens of Margaret Town and our beloved guests," she welcomed diplomatically, the crowd quieting at her voice. "I welcome you to the anniversary of the Festival of Gratitude!"

Another burst of applause rounded from the people in their whistles and happiness.

Mayor Sabozai allowed the cheers to continue before she held up a hand. The noise simmered down.

"As such, this Festival of Gratitude will begin with the _Tour de Marguerite_ ," she continued. "The ancestors who came to this land entrusted the creatures of the water to guide them into the best fishing grounds as well as guide them back to their homes. To kick off this anniversary festival to celebrate our gratitude to nature, our families and friends, and to all the good in our lives, the _Tour de Marguerite_ shall begin when the clock strikes eleven!"

Images appeared on every Lacrima screen of the clock tower as well as the starting line of the water chariot race. Competitors were given a standard water chariot, but had to use creatures of the water to pull them. Some had used _Zaratans_ —grandiose sea turtles with a starfish draped on their heads—others used kelpies and _merrows_ —cute, sea lion-like creatures that were gifted a unicorn horn, a mane, and a pearl they had to safeguard. One had a _bunyip_ —a water fox with gills and a fishtail.

The clock tower had hit two minutes to eleven.

Mayor Sabozai began to explain: "The race will take place around all of Margaret Town, starting at the Mûre River and finishing there."

Lacrima screens showed the course itself.

"Racers will be going in a figure-eight, pulling a lap around the western half of Margaret before crossing the river and pulling a lap around the eastern half. We will have markers and guides for any and all racers. The first one whose creature of water touches the finish line will win the race and be our champion of the Guardian Duo!"

Everyone cheered for that.

Mayor Sabozai glanced at the clock.

Twenty seconds remaining.

"Racers, are you ready?" Mayor Sabozai called.

The racers on the Lacrima Screens cried for their victory.

"Let us could down!" Mayor Sabozai encouraged. "Ten… Night…"

"Eight," the crowd joined in. "Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One!"

" _Go_!" Mayor Sabozai shouted.

And everyone shouted as the racers and their creatures of water took off for their triumph.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 023**

 _The Guardian Duo_

ガーディアンデュオの帰還！時は変わるかもしれませんが、私たちは一緒に戦います！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna and Syra were starry-eyed at the festival before them and gave noises of amazement.

" _This_ …is _so_ … _cool_!" Luna gasped.

" _Brrr_! _Brrr_!" Syra agreed, eagerly fluttering around Luna.

Margaret Town spared no expense in their festival. There came screams from roller coaster rides. A little girl shouted with glee as her older brother won her a teddy bear from a dart game. A man comically smashed his funnel cake onto his girlfriend when he tripped, though she laughed at the circumstance. A Ferris wheel had been put up as well near the water for those to overlook Margaret Town and the Mûre River. The stage had been changed as a local band played a cover of a rock ballad for their audience.

Gale grunted as he drank his coffee. "You're so damn happy," he grumbled.

"How can I _not_ be? I want to do _everything_!" Luna gushed eagerly and Syra made noises of agreement.

Gale rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "It's too early in the morning for this shit."

Luna shot him an exasperated look. "It's eleven-thirty!"

Gale shot her a flat look. "Exactly. Too early." And, he drank more coffee.

Luna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Don't you normally get up at six in the morning to train? I don't see what's so bad about being out at eleven-thirty."

Gale nearly choked on his coffee and shot a glare at Luna. "It matters to me when we go to bed at one in the freaking morning and I'm woken up at two in the freaking morning because _your_ friggen bunny"—he pointed angrily at Syra—"starts whining away and won't shut up, and then _you_ "—he pointed at Luna—"decide it's the perfect time to finish up season one of _River City_ and for us to start the next season!"

Luna opened her mouth.

Gale beat her to it. "Oh, no, I'm not finished yet," he seethed. "You would think after we're all caught up with _River City_ , I could sleep, right? _No_! We finished at _six_ and I had to get my ass to my old man or else I would've stuck reorganizing my mom's library and having babysitting duty for the next _month_! You're the one who got to go back to sleep! I've been up longer than the sun has! Does _that_ tell you why I'm _not_ so goddamn happy?" He chugged the rest of his coffee before pitching it in a nearby trash can. He settled on a bench in a huff.

Luna and Syra exchanged guilty glances. Syra decided it was time to hide in Luna's hair while Luna crept forward towards the irate dragon. Luna settled on the bench, but Gale did not look at her and she not at him. She played with her fingers and stared at them.

"You can go back to the hotel and sleep," Luna proposed quietly. "Syra and I are sorry we kept you up that long. You should get some rest. I'd be exhausted too. I can hang out with E until you're rested. I just want you to enjoy our vacation."

Gale sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry for snapping at you. Not your fault," he grunted.

"But, it _is_ ," Luna insisted. She looked at him in apology. "Please, go get some rest. We can have fun when you feel up to it."

Gale groaned. "You sure you're okay with that?" he wanted to check.

Luna nodded. "I want to have fun with you, but I can wait," she assured. "We have two more days anyways and this is our vacation. Go and sleep."

Gale gave Luna a tired smile. "Thanks, Blondie."

Luna smiled prettily. "Can't have the dragon this annoyed and exhausted. I might just beat him in a few games."

Gale chuckled and closed his eyes. "Nah. I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Luna puffed a cheek. "Jerk."

" _Mmm_ , I love it when you talk dirty," Gale yawned.

Luna's expression grew concerned. "But, seriously. Go back to your room and sleep. I'll walk you back. You look like you could pass out at any moment."

Gale lazily waved off the offer. "I got this. Just give me a sec to motivate myself."

Luna opened her mouth, but someone, again, beat her to it.

"Hey, Cute Dragneel!"

Luna looked up to see Mary Jane marching towards her with a group of people. She was pleasantly surprised. "Mary Jane!" she called. "I didn't see you at breakfast!"

Mary Jane risked a half-smile. "These guys and I went to a café for breakfast," she explained. "You're just the girl I've been looking for, actually."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "I…am?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Bleu, come here," she commanded. Her eyes drifted to Gale. "Nice to see you're still breathing, Redfox. Looking like Sleeping Beauty without the beauty part."

"Piss off," Gale mumbled sleepily.

A boy named Bleu stepped forward. He looked dangerous but friendly, a combination that normally never worked. He sported shades and a backward cap with a jersey of his favored MagiCross team over a long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. He looked at Mary Jane. "'Sup, sweetheart?"

Mary Jane gestured to Luna. "Remember that question you asked me? Did I deliver or what?"

Bleu tilted his shades down to get a good look at Luna. A smile wove onto his face. "You did," he assured. " _Damn_ , you so did."

Luna blinked her puzzlement. "I… E-Excuse me?" She turned to Mary Jane. "What did you deliver to him?"

Mary Jane shrugged. "He was looking for a nice cutie who was single and you're nice, cute, and single," she explained. "Luna, meet Bleu. Bleu, Luna."

Bleu whisked away Luna's hand bearing her guild mark and took off his shades. "A kiss for the lady," he purred. And he kissed her hand.

Luna blushed at that. "O-O-Oh, um…" She gave a strange smile. "Right, well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Luna, but, right, you, uh, knew that."

Syra popped out from Luna's hair to see Bleu. She fluttered closer to him and sniffed him, traveling in a circle.

Bleu was amused. "This yours?"

Luna shook her head. "No. This is Syra. She just came to Margaret Town to visit," she explained.

Bleu let go of Luna's hand to catch Syra. Syra gave a noise of surprise as Bleu brought her closer to him. He smiled at her. "Well then, it's very nice to meet you, Syra." He kissed her forehead.

Syra wriggled out of Bleu's hold to fly back to Luna. She snuck a look at Bleu, but any could tell the ikenga had been thoroughly embarrassed though smitten by Bleu.

Peter stepped from the ranks to wave at Luna. "Mary Jane's talked about you. Hi, I'm Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luna smiled. "You too! Mary Jane never talks about people, so when she mentioned your name, I knew you were someone important!"

Peter looked at Mary Jane slyly. "She talks about me, does she?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Not in that way. She asked why her brother was sulking or whatever and I told her I was out with you. Big deal."

A pretty girl with an Idarian betrothal necklace stepped forward to examine Luna. "Wait, so you're Igneel's little sister?"

Luna nodded. "Yup. I have him, Luke, and Nashi." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? How do you know him?"

The girl laughed. "He saved me when I was being a damsel in distress," she explained. "My name's Ekho like the Encan demigod. Your brother is a great guy."

Mary Jane snorted. "Great at being a pain in my ass."

Bleu cleared his throat and Luna turned to him. "So, Luna, do you want to come join us? We're going to hit some of the games."

Luna brightened. "Yeah! That sounds fun!" She glanced back at the snoozing Gale. "Just hold on a second." She went back to the bench and hovered over Gale. She prodded his cheek. "Gale… Gale, wake up!"

Gale groaned. "Go away," he whined.

"Gale, come on, you need to get back to your room," Luna whined at him.

Gale blinked open his eyes wearily to stare up at Luna. " _Wha…?"_

Luna rolled her eyes and straightened. She turned back to the group. "How about I meet up with you guys? I have to get this one back to his room before he makes the bench his new bed."

Mary Jane smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that. Someone already volunteered." She flicked lighting at a tree.

The lightning hit something in the tree and hisses of alarm and the sound of electrocution made everyone surprised. Soon, a body fell from the tree.

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Igneel?"

Igneel shook out the leaves in his hair and patted off the dirt. "Hey, Lu!" He pouted at Mary Jane. "You didn't need to shock me!" he complained.

Mary Jane had bored look on her face as she inspected her hands. "What? I shocked someone? Wonder who…"

Everyone laughed as Igneel comically cried. _"MJ is so cruel!"_

Mary Jane pointed over to Gale who was trying to wake himself up. "Why don't you be useful for once in your life and help Redfox to his room?" she suggested. "He's about to fall asleep on his feet and it gets you away from me. Perfect combination."

Igneel examined Gale to see he really was falling asleep. He snickered. "Does Sleeping Beauty need a kiss to wake up?" he teased.

Gale grunted as he sat up. His arms instantly reached for Luna and brought her onto his knee. He nuzzled his way onto her back and mumbled something incoherent.

Luna's cheeks were flaming, but she smiled at Gale's sleepiness. "So cute," she cooed quietly. She turned to Igneel. "Please make sure he gets back safely and he sleeps," she instructed.

Igneel rolled his eyes as he lumbered forward. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I will," he grumbled.

Luna smiled and turned back to Gale. She tried to pry his hands from her. "Come on. Let go," she said softly. "You're going to go to bed."

Gale groaned and mumbled into her back.

Igneel went to his sister and tried to tug her away from Gale. "Dude, let go. Let's get you back to the hotel."

Gale growled something and tightened his hold on Luna. " _Mine_ ," he grumbled, voice muffled by Luna's jacket.

Luna wriggled her way out of Gale's grip. "Let go, Gale. We'll hang out later," she promised serenely.

Gale grumbled, but his hold loosened on Luna. She got off Gale only for Igneel to swoop in and jerk Gale to his feet, none-too-gentle.

"C'mon, fat ass," Igneel grunted. He slung Gale's arm around his shoulder and supported Gale with an arm curled around his back. "Quicker I tuck you in, quicker I can leave you alone." He struggled getting Gale to move on his own without swaying, but Gale, slightly awake, seemed to understand what was happening and began to help Igneel out and stumble forwards.

Syra poked out of Luna's hair as Luna sighed after Gale. "I hope he gets enough sleep," she fretted.

Mary Jane waved the concern away. "Forget him and join us," she recommended. She nudged Bleu forward. "Bleu, here, has agreed to be your escort Prince Charming version while the mean dragon snoozes away. _Didn't you_ , Bleu?"

Luna blinked up at Bleu as he smiled down at her, though a bit nervously. "Err, sure," he tentatively agreed. "I mean…if you want me to be."

Luna gave a delighted smile. "I'd love you to," she decided. "Just a warning: I'll probably beat you at any game."

A spark of challenge glinted in Bleu's eyes. "Oh, really?"

Luna gave a mock nod of sadness. "I'm afraid so."

Bleu held out his arm to Luna and she took it, looping her own arm around his. "You just might beat me, then. 'Course I'll have to let you win first," he jested.

Luna made a show of putting a hand over her heart. " _Wow_ , a real _gentleman_. Mama says I have to lock one down the second I see one. For marriage and money purposes," she explained with a hint of amusement.

"Please, lock me down." Bleu winked at her. "If any girl is going to catch me, I should hope it's someone as cute as you."

Luna burst into a fit of laughter. "That's so _cheesy_!"

Bleu gave her a sheepish smile. "Thought I was going for more flirty than that," he admitted.

"Keep on trying and I'm sure you'll get there," Luna chuckled.

As Bleu and Luna strolled along with Syra watching Bleu curiously from her place in Luna's hair, Ekho blinked in total astonishment. "Did Bleu just… _flirt_?" she wanted to check.

Bane smirked. "Look at him. He's acting like a normal boy for once."

Nolan fanned himself, observing the trio. "I like her," he declared. "She's cute and makes Bleu act normal. I would like to instate kidnapping."

NJ nudged her step-brother. "Did you _see_ the dude she was with though? How are we going to keep her if we have to go through _him_?"

Nolan grinned. "I'll distract him while you guys make a run for it," he proposed. "I mean did anyone not see those muscles? That jawline?" He groaned as he fanned himself vigorously. "When he grows up, I'm calling 'daddy' right here, right now."

Mary Jane gagged. "Ugh, _gross_ , no thank you." She shook her head. "Don't worry about Redfox. He's not going to be a problem."

Peter tilted his head at Mary Jane, though a smirk grew on his lips. "You're about to cause a whole bunch of chaos. You know that, right?"

Mary Jane's lips twitched and she strutted forward. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, she's a free agent." She glanced back at Peter with a small smirk. "For now, anyways."

* * *

Lucy stared at Nashi.

Nashi stared at Lucy.

Flames erupted in the restaurant.

The two were seated in a _teppanyaki_ steakhouse. Chefs cooked the meals in front of their guests and used fancy techniques. A family clapped as a chef made a flaming onion volcano. Another chef spun both of his spatulas before shopping up the scallops in front of him. The chef for Lucy and Nashi had prepared their dishes already and was entertaining three children and their uncle. The place had floating lanterns as well as magical creatures who effortlessly made light and were paid in food. Two _Domovoi_ —bearded, grandfatherly creatures with little horns and tails—had taken to donning chefs hats as well and cooked as their masters had taught them.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

« _Benibana is a popular_ teppanyaki _chain restaurant all over Ishgar in which chefs cook right in front of their guests!_ »

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Lucy picked up her chopsticks. "Let's eat, shall we?" she suggested.

Nashi swallowed and looked down at her food. "Mmm-hmm," she agreed, picking up her chopsticks and cracking them apart.

Lucy heartily dug into her food. She had filet mignon with mushroom and a side order of fried shrimp and a little pick-me-up drink to get her through the day. Nashi, on the other hand, allowed her chopsticks to pluck at her rice. Her teriyaki steak and shrimp looked delicious, but her heart and stomach did not want food.

Lucy noticed this and swallowed her portion. She frowned at her daughter. "What's wrong, Nashi? You normally finish your food and start asking me for mine," she reminded amusedly.

Nashi shrugged and tapped the corner of her mouth, signaling Lucy to wipe her corresponding corner. "I'm just not into eating right now, I guess," she mumbled.

Lucy wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Why not?" she probed. "You've been acting strange since Halloween, sweetheart. I wish you would tell me why."

"It's… _nothing_ , Mama," Nashi dismissed in a lie. "Just teenage drama you don't care about it."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at that. "I _do_ care about it," she argued. "You and everything you're going through—I care about it. God _knows_ I've been in the same position as my kids have."

"No, you haven't," Nashi countered. "You and Papa were _made_ for each other. You were in-love with each other from day one and only had fun when you were my age."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Is that what you think?" She covered her mouth as she chortled. "Oh, God, Nashi, that is _so_ not what happened!" When she calmed down, she tried to explain to her confused daughter, "Your papa and I were _not_ in-love with each other at first sight. I mean, sure, we thought the other was nice, but we were friends and then best friends before anything. And, if you think it was all fun and games, it really wasn't. We had our fair share of drama."

"How come you never mentioned it?" Nashi demanded.

Lucy's shoulders shook as she chuckled. " _Because_ , as you get older, I guess you remember more of the good times then the bad." She picked at her food. "You forget how hard everything was and how much you thought the world would end. All the troubles you went through are outshone by all the smiles and laughs you got. That doesn't mean I don't remember the bad times." Her smile grew sad. "I remember when I lost both my parents and Natsu lost your grandfather Igneel. I remember my battles with enemies and with friends. But, what I _really_ remember is what I _learned_ from them."

Nashi thought on her mother's words. "I see…"

Lucy set down her chopsticks to pick up her drink. "Does your mood have anything to deal with Galileo's mood?" she wondered before taking a sip.

Nashi's eyes widened and she turned back to her mother. "How did you know?"

Lucy swallowed her sip. "Levy," she answered simply. "She said Galileo's been moping around the house and takes more solo missions now."

Nashi lowered her head, her eyes trailing back to her food. She gathered some rice, some steak and shrimp and blew on it. "Yeah. I mean, it has to deal with it a _little_ , but we kind of sorted it out yesterday," she said as she brought her food to her lips and took it in.

"Does it have to deal with what I saw this morning?"

Nashi choked at that. She slammed down her chopsticks to take her lemonade and chug down gulps. After four, she swallowed with a pant on her lips.

Lucy chuckled. "I see then."

Nashi put down her cup and gather her wits. "What you saw," she breathed, "it wasn't—!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What it looked like?" she finished. She shook her head in hilarity. "I don't know how many times I've used that excuse on Gray when he used to see your father and I stealing kisses," she murmured. "What was more embarrassing was when your father and I were trying things and _Mira_ , out of all people, found us."

Nashi cringed. "Okay. That wasn't on a need-to-know basis," she muttered.

"My point _is_ I feel like it was _exactly_ what it looked like this morning," Lucy told.

Nashi sighed, though could not look at her mother.

Lucy tried to catch her daughter's eye. "Nashi?" she called softly. "What's going on?"

Nashi heaved a heavy exhale. "I-I mean Gary dressed as the big, bad wolf. And Justin had us as partners. And, then, I—!"

"Woah, _woah_ , slow _down_ ," Lucy advised. " _Breathe_ , sweetheart."

Nashi did as he mother instructed. Inhale. Exhale.

"Now," Lucy began, "what's this I hear about a 'big, bad wolf'? Was this Halloween?"

Nashi hesitated, then she nodded.

"Did all this start on Halloween?" Lucy wanted to know.

Nashi hesitated. "Well—"

"No excuses, Nashi Layla," Lucy warned.

Nashi gulped and bowed her head in shame. "It did and didn't," she answered in a mumble. "We… I… It's… _complicated_."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Lucy pulled Nashi's head onto her shoulder and gave gentle scratches on Nashi's hair while Nashi took comfort in her mother's hold. Lucy sighed. "It always _is_ complicated," she murmured. "Your papa would disagree. That guy can somehow make the most complex problem in the world seem like the easiest, simplest thing. And, sometimes, I agree with him. We make things overcomplicated."

"I inherited that from you," Nashi muttered.

Lucy smiled. "Guilty," she pleaded. "I always used to overcomplicate everything. My imagination would run while and only your papa would keep up with it. But"—she looked down at Nashi—"he's right. Maybe it's not as complicated as you think."

Nashi let out a shaky exhale. "I don't _know_ ," she bellyached. "I don't… I'm not… _in-love_ with him or anything. We're partners and love just…" She closed her eyes. "Men don't love," she said softly.

Lucy's eyes saddened though did so knowingly. "It all relates to two years ago." She said it as a gentle fact, a statement. No question needed.

Nashi sniffed and nodded her head.

"Does he know?" Lucy wondered.

Nashi shook her head. "N-No, but… He saw…you know…"

Lucy did. "Did he ask?"

Nashi shook her head. "He says he'll wait for me to tell him, but…" She buried her head into Lucy's shoulder. "I don't know if I want to," she whispered. "It's _embarrassing_."

"What you do is your choice, sweetheart," Lucy promised. "No one has the power to tell him but yourself."

"I didn't have any nightmares last night," Nashi whispered into her mother's shoulder. "He told me he gets them too about when he was captured."

Lucy remembered that all too well. "I'm not surprised," she murmured. "Sometimes, I get nightmares from the past. So does your papa."

Nashi pulled away a little from her mother to look up at her with watery, helpless hickory. "You do?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes darkening at the painful memories. "It's hard to just forget tragic events. But, with help from someone else and your papa and I helping each other, we accept the past. And when we relapse and we're back in the past, we're there to pull each other out."

 _DRIP_.

A tear streaked Nashi's cheek.

 _DROP_.

"I don't want him to know," Nashi cried her mother.

"It's always your choice, Nashi," Lucy promised. " _Always_. _No one_ has the right to take that away from you."

Nashi only sniffled.

"Now, let's eat, okay?" Lucy suggested. "Or, we can skip food and we can go back to the hotel and watch LV?"

Nashi shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head. "Let's eat. I'm not passing on free food," she sniffed. She gave Lucy a watery smile. "But…maybe we could go back afterwards?"

"Whatever you'd like," Lucy said. "There's no rush. Besides, your papa has to walk Lelantos and Actaeon today."

Nashi laughed. "So, he's lost them by now?"

"Yup," Lucy confirmed. "Lelantos is trying to bribe a little girl for cotton candy using his broken paw routine and Actaeon is on the Ferris wheel." She sighed. "And God knows where my husband is. He's probably stuffing his face instead of looking after my hunting dogs."

Nashi's laughter increased. "Can't trust a dragon to do the job of a queen, can you?"

Lucy smirked as she raised her glass and gestured for Nashi to do the same. "Of course not. But, I love him. And, that's what matters."

Nashi raised her glass as well. "Here, here!"

And their glasses clinked in toast.

* * *

Cade's eyebrows twitched. "Tor…" They twitched again. "Is this _really_ necessary?"

T'oree spun around in her new outfit. "Lady Dazzler tells me it is crucial to adopt the looks of the people for this Festival of Gratitude. I must do my best to fit in with humans," she reminded.

Cade sunk a little lower in his seat when he heard the various whistles and murmurs of appreciation. "Yeah, but… Can you, maybe, sit down?"

T'oree frowned at Cade. "What is the matter, Lord Cadorius? Is this not appealing? Does it not make me fit in?"

Cade grasped for his words. "No, it's… It's not that, but…" He blushed as his eyes flickered everywhere else. "You just might want to sit," was all he got out. His eyes glanced back at her and tried to give her a onceover, but he pulled them away quickly before he could.

 _Damn, she really looks good._

"Lord Cadorius? Did I do something wrong?"

Cade was taken back when T'oree hovered over him, an innocent look of hurt and confusion in her strange eyes. He could not help but look her over. She had been given an off-the-shoulder button-down in black and white stripes, but the shirt showed such an amount of cleavage that left every person to wonder what she wore beneath. She had been tricked into wearing a short skirt that caked to her body and was dangerously close to exposing her panties. And, to top it off, she had been given black high-heeled boots, giving off a powerful look.

Steam poured out of Cade's ears.

 _So hot…_

"Lord Cadorius, your nose is bleeding," T'oree pointed out.

Cade quickly covered his nose, cursing himself.

 _Shit, shit, shit! What is_ **wrong** _with me?_

T'oree backed up with a look of hurt and guilt. She bowed her head. "My apologies, Lord Cadorius. In my attempts to fit in, I have offended you thusly," she said mopily. "On Vanhalla, I am accustomed to tunics and armor. When I first came to Earth Land, I was told such apparel was not customary here. I wanted to be like the humans and dress like them. However, I, apparently, cannot even do that." She turned her back on Cade. "I will go now."

Cade reached out for her. "Wait! Tor!"

She turned her head, hopeful. "Yes?"

Cade swallowed.

 _She's so pretty…_

He coughed and tried to come off as arrogant. "Look, Tor, you look just _fine_! Just like every other girl here," he complimented.

 _Y'know, just with orange skin and fire for hair…_

T'oree took the compliment eagerly. "You mean that?"

A smirk. "Of course he doesn't, T'oree."

Dazzler popped up behind T'oree with a smug look on her face. "Nice nosebleed, le Fay. Thinking some naughty thoughts?" she taunted.

Cade hid his nose once again to glare at Dazzler. "You put her up to this," he accused.

Dazzler gave a shrug. "Did I? I was just lending T'oree some clothes." She grinned. "Don't they look good on her?"

Mustang came up to the table dressed in laidback clothes and his cowboy hat. "You look mighty fine, Miss T'oree," he said politely.

T'oree beamed. "Thank you, Lord Mustang!"

Cade smirked at Dazzler. "Did you give Mustang a striptease again, D?"

Dazzler blushed at that, though gave him an evil eye. "For your information, we went to have brunch and went for a walk," she snapped. "That's _it_."

"It was fun," Mustang admitted. He flashed his southern smile at Dazzler. "We should do it again, Miss Lafayette. You make for some good company."

Dazzler practically melted at that. "Yeah, okay," she said dreamily.

Cade rolled his eyes. "Anyone catch anyone doing the walk of shame this morning?" he asked. "I was waiting for Thirteen to come out of Vinyl's room."

Dazzler shook her head and settled down at the table with T'oree and Mustang joining her. She flagged down the waiter. "Nah. Thirteen is all about that age difference, remember? Besides, he has the whole 'has tragic past, will travel' thing going on. But, they were having breakfast together, so who knows?"

A waiter came around with menus as T'oree remembered, "I believed I saw a Mage from Lamia Scale leaving Lord Cane's room this morning."

Cade snorted. "Little guy's got some game," he chuckled. "I was so sure Galileo had some girl in his room, but he came home _completely_ wasted. Imagine my surprise when T'oree and I had to get him back to his room."

Mustang sighed as he looked over the menu. "Poor fella. Classic case of heartbreak."

Dazzler pouted. "He and Nashi made up and all, but he's still all down and depressed. I feel like we need to hire him a female stripper or something to bring back Flirty Leo."

"We'll just send you," Cade said dryly.

Dazzler gave Cade a sarcastic smile and sharply turned the page in her menu. "I would, but, unlike you, _Cadorius_ , I don't take advantage of innocent people."

Cade growled at that while T'oree blinked questioningly. "What does Lady Dazzler mean, Lord Cadorius?"

Dazzler leaned forward, batting her eyelashes. "Yes, Lord Cadorius, what does Lady Dazzler mean?"

Cade vigorously opened his menu. "T'oree and I just watched horror movies and one rom-com. That's _all_ ," he said in defense of himself.

T'oree furrowed her eyebrows. "Lord Cadorius, we did more than that," she reminded.

" _Oh_! Did you _really_?" Dazzler asked with fake enthusiasm. "Tell me, T, what _did_ you two do last night?"

Cade blushed, but the anger was there, not the embarrassment. " _Dazzler_ …"

T'oree had a small blush on her cheeks as she grew wistful. "Lord Cadorius introduced me to the show _Teen Justice_ , a graphic book and show I believe Lord Igneel takes delight in. I found myself comparing myself to one of the characters. Like she, I, too, am away from my home and must adjust to the customs of Earth Land. So, Lord Cadorius and I spent the night talking of our old homes." She beamed gratefully at Cade. "I thank you for such a night of nostalgic and pleasant conversation. It was most…'fun', I believe you say?"

Dazzler grew bewildered at that. She turned to Cade. "Wow, Cade, I didn't think you could be thoughtful," she confessed. "That was sweet of you."

Cade rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what you think." He turned to T'oree and gave her a smile. "It's no prob, Tor. Just let me know when you get homesick again, okay?"

T'oree nodded and Dazzler sighed. "Whatever. Anyone seen Nashi and Gary?"

Mustang spoke up. "I thought Miss Ellie said somethin' 'bout them needin' time to talk?"

Dazzler hummed. "She knows something," she declared. "My dazzle senses tingle. They either did it or they actually talked."

"Or both," Cade suggested as the waiter approached them.

The waiter bowed. "May I start you off with any drinks?"

"Pinot noir for me," Dazzler decided.

"I'll take the same," Mustang ordered.

Cade hummed. "How about a bottle for the table?" he decided. He looked up at T'oree nervously. "That okay?"

T'oree nodded. "Most okay."

The waiter smiled. "I will be back with the wine. Can I get you anything else?"

As everyone shook their heads, the waiter excused himself.

Dazzler hummed. "I wonder… You think there was something more between Leo and Nashi?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "How do ya figure that?"

Dazzler shrugged. "I don't know. I mean all three of them were in rotten moods. Couldn't that mean something?"

"You're overthinking it, D. Then again, you might just be thinking, which I know is hard for you," Cade jested.

Dazzler was about to snap back something when Mustang forced her not to. "Now, now, let's not get into any fightin'. Miss Lafayette, want to share an appetizer with me?"

Dazzler was practically dazzling at that and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure! Whatever you want!"

Cade snorted. " _Pfft_. Desperate," he coughed out, earning a small giggle from T'oree. "How 'bout it , Tor? Share with me?"

"Of course, Lord Cadorius! It would be my honor!" T'oree gushed.

And as talk of appetizers passed long between the four, the thoughts of Nashi and Gary were forgotten.

* * *

Silver groaned from his place on the merry-go-round. He looked practically deflated with the creature of the sea painted on his cheek and a balloon of the Guardian Duo and the champion tied to his wrist.

Paige prodded Silver's cheek. "What's with you? You've been all gloomy since this morning."

Penelope was riding the head of a horse instead of sitting in the saddle. "He is sick," she diagnosed logically. "It may be physical or Magic related."

Ena was riding a unicorn with Liberty as James the black cat took to riding on the saddle of Penelope's Pegasus. Ena sniffed. "Maybe it's his lovesickness. Finally caught up to him."

"Damn…wench," Silver muttered mutinously with the merry-go-round slowing down.

The lady manning the merry-go-round spoke into the microphone. "Please go to the nearest exit on the merry-go-round or use the arrows provided to guide you. Have a wonderful day!"

Silver practically melted off his noble steed and sank to the floor of the merry-go-round, groaning. "My beloved…" His hand shakily reached for her. "I think I'm dying…"

Paige huffed as she went over to him and scooped up his deflated form. "You're not dying. You're just feeling sick," she assured, taking him off the ride.

Penelope slipped off the ride with Liberty who had James perched on her shoulder like the poised cat he was and Ena who looked fed-up. The small group planted themselves near a bench where Penelope set down a feverish Silver. She gave him a small look of concern when she saw his body glistening with sweat and his breath becoming more and more labored.

"I think it's time we bring you to the First Aid Center," Paige decided. "You look pathetic."

Silver gave her a feeble smile. "No. I want…to spend the day…with my beloved," he panted out.

Ena sniffed at him, eying his condition. "Can't do that when you look like a badly-done vampire," she pointed out snidely. "Listen to Paige and go to the First Aid Center."

Silver shook his head as he tried to sit up. Keyword being _tried_. He fell back against the bench with a cough. "I'm _fine_ ," he stressed. "I want to have fun with my beloved."

Penelope hovered over Silver and gave him that blank-eyed stare that was mighty intimidating. They looked soulless as they blinked and observed. "Symptoms: unnatural. Labored breathing. Fever. Cold sweats. Unfocused eyes. Slight hallucinations. Dry mouth," she diagnosed. Her odd eyes glowed as she scanned Silver. "Soul Reading: normal. Magic Reading: unnatural. Weak and fading." Her eyes stopped glowing and she looked back at her sister. "He has a magical illness. We must deliver him to Aunt Wendy at once."

" _Finally_. Some sense has been made," Ena muttered.

Liberty pouted as she looked up at Ena. "So… No more fun today?"

Ena smiled down at Liberty. "How about I take you to Eloise and the triplets at Kids' Corner?" she suggested. "And, maybe along the way, we can call Uncle Freed!"

Liberty brightened at that. "Baba!" she exclaimed happily. Here was the thing about Liberty. She was darker than most from Fiore. Her skin was a nice milk chocolate color that many were jealous of as how smooth and soft it was. Her hair was a snow-white in a short bob with lengthy braids framing her face and going to her chest. She has colorful beads in her hair as well. What made her most unique other than her skin were her eyes. They were a honey-gold and quite pretty too.

⌜ **Fairy Tail**

 ** _Name_** _: Liberty Justine_

 ** _Age_** _: 9_

 ** _Occupation_** _: Mage_

 ** _Magic_** _: Luck_

 ** _Likes_** _: cats **Dislikes** : N/A_

 ** _Special Note_** _:_ _She may be 9 years-old, but don't count her out just yet! She's a freedom fighter till the end if her name doesn't give it away!_ ⌟

She began to tug Ena away. "Let's go! I want to call him!"

Ena glanced back at the Strauss twins. "I'll go find Lu then meet you at the First Aid Center," she promised over her shoulder. "Good luck with the water boy!"

Paige sighed. "Well, that's just great," she muttered. She looked at Silver who had closed his eyes for a moment. "C'mon, creep. Let's get you to Aunt Wen. She'll know how to fix you."

Silver cracked open his eyes and lifted his arms like a child would do to his mother. "Carry me, my beloved?"

" _Hell no!"_ Paige, cheeks pink, coughed and turned to Penelope. "Nelly, you do the honors, 'kay?"

Penelope nodded and turned to Silver. She pointed a finger at him and her eyes glowed once.

Silver found himself panicking when he felt himself being lifted off the bench and into the air. "Woah, woah, woah!" he shouted as his hands and feet flailed. He was trying to find solid ground. "What's going on?"

"Gravity Magic. I have defied the gravitational pull and altered it to make you float," Penelope said blankly. She walked away. "Come. Let us go."

Silver floated behind Penelope, though still flailed like a kitten being held when it did not want to be held. "Wait, I can walk! Penelope! My beloved! Help me!" he whined.

Paige only smirked as she followed after him. "You were the one who wanted to be carried," she re-mentioned ever-so-smugly. "So, you're being carried."

" _My beloved_ …!"

°•°•°•°

The First Aid Center was a cool-down station planted near the town hall, a giant building that was hosting special press conferences. Nurses, both volunteer and professional, had come out to help as well as doctors who worked in rotational shifts, working with patients who were dehydrated to those who had eaten too much.

An older Mage of Lamia Scale had come as a volunteer to help. He had tan skin and shoulder-length hair that had salt-and-peppered. His mustache and beard were kept healthily trimmed and his eyes were dark. He looked like a stern man in his lab coat, but the mark of Lamia Scale as on his left palm. He finished checking over another patient, a young boy on the verge of tears while his mother looked worn out from worry.

"All right. Just a minor case of dehydration, but, other than that, you are fine," he promised. "A nurse will be by to get you some water."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Noah Mothersbaugh_

 _ **Age**_ _: 58_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Doctor_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Alkahestry_

 _ **Likes**_ _: botany_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Feng shui_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Doctor Mothersbaugh is the primary healer of Lamia Scale and world-renown for his studies in Alkahestry! Andele has a lot to live up to!_ ⌟

The young boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks, Doctor," he mumbled.

Doctor Mothersbaugh nodded sternly. "Stay hydrated, young man, or you'll worry your mother sick," he instructed.

" _Ull_ …"

Surprise took the young boy and mother when a _Borvo_ materialized next to the makeshift hospital bed. It was a coyote-like creature with rings on its ankles. Its fur was dipped in orange, but its paws were dipped in white with flames coming off the back of its paws. One ear had been pierced with a silver earring and it had even been given white scarf with tiger-like black stripes to hold onto forever. The Borvo nuzzled the young boy, causing him to laugh.

Doctor Mothersbaugh sighed. "Excuse my Borvo. Aceso likes to interact with the patients without permission."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« A Borvo is a healing-type creature known to share deep roots with Alkahestry. Some say a Borvo taught Paracelsus Alkahestry! »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The mother laughed. "It's quite all right. My Neon is trying to convince me to get him a _crocotta_ puppy," she informed. "But, I think he's a bit too young to have one."

Doctor Mothersbaugh watched as Neon petted Aceso's head. Aceso barked and licked Neon's face, making the boy giggle. "Have some faith in him," the doctor grunted to the mother. "He just might surprise you." He turned back to the mother and bowed. "Your son will be just fine, ma'am. Have a great day."

"Oh. You too," the mother wished, though still startled at the words of advice.

Doctor Mothersbaugh turned and walked away. He whistled. "Aceso!"

Neon was shocked as Aceso disappeared from him. "Where did he go?" he wondered.

Doctor Mothersbaugh kept walking and Aceso materialized by his side, tongue hanging and tail wagging. He did not need a leash to keep close to his master nor did he want to separate from his master.

"You cured his asthma, didn't you?" Doctor Mothersbaugh did not say it as an accusation. He said it as a gruff fact.

" _Ull_ … _Ull-ull_ ," Aceso barked, his ears flattening.

In the thoughts of Doctor Mothersbaugh, he heard a voice speak guilty. _My apologies, Master. I could not help it._

Doctor Mothersbaugh went to the center of the center and took a clipboard lying out on the desk. He picked up a pen and began checking things off. "You can't continue this behavior, Aceso. You know if you cure something he can live with, he'll be struck with something much worse," he reminded.

Aceso sat at the doctor's feet and lowered his head. His tail wrapped around his paws and he gave a low whine. _I am sorry, Master_.

Doctors Mothersbaugh sighed as he set the clipboard down. He looked down at the crestfallen Borvo. His hand went to scratch Aceso' head. "Your father would be proud to see you wanting to be so helpful," he assured. "When we were young, we wanted to save everyone. But, just like my daughter, you must learn the nature of balance. Asclepius and I learned that the hard way. I don't want you going through the same."

Aceso looked up at the doctor with pure of eyes of regret. _I will learn, Master. I promise._

Doctor Mothersbaugh nodded. "Good boy."

And, just like that, Aceso's tail went wagging and the happy glint in his eye returned.

"Doctor Mothersbaugh," came a soft call of a nurse. "A patient at station fifteen is ready for you."

"Thank you," Doctor Mothersbaugh said curtly. He began to walk in that direction. "Come, Aceso."

Aceso was right beside the doctor as they maneuvered through filled stations and found station fifteen. Doctor Mothersbaugh's eyes narrowed when he saw who was at station fifteen. Silver lay there, panting and sweating, and his eyes closed. He had been given a cold compress and water to drink, but it did nothing for him. Two others stood at his side while a nurse did her best to keep him comfortable.

Doctor Mothersbaugh swiped the clipboard from the station desk and reviewed it. He was not surprised. "So, we've got a magical illness, do we?" he muttered. He looked at Silver. "A Water Mage. Juvia's son and protégé. Prince of the Sea is what you're called."

"Can you get on with it, Old Man?" Paige snapped impatiently. "What's wrong with him?"

Doctor Mothersbaugh glanced at Paige and gave a notable hum before lumbering to Silver. His left hand grabbed his right wrist as he allowed his palm to hover over Silver's chest. He closed his eyes. A golden symbol seared onto his palm. It was a circle with a perfect diamond, each tip having one of the four elements. The fifth element appeared at the center, burning brighter. Everyone watched quietly as the doctor worked.

It took Doctor Mothersbaugh no more than ten seconds to come to a conclusion. The symbol on his palm vanished and he lowered his hands. His eyes opened to stare at Silver. "His connection to the element of water has been poisoned," he gave in prognosis.

Paige arched an eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

Doctor Mothersbaugh opened his mouth, but someone else spoke for him and indignantly so. "How could you not know what that _means_?"

Everyone but the doctor and Penelope had their eyes widen in surprise as Aceso jumped onto the bed to stare at Paige with haughtiness.

Paige was taken back. "Di-Did you just…?"

Aceso preached, " _All_ Mages are connected to the elements, but the ones who practice a straight and pure element have more powerful bond with that element. Your friend, here, is a Water Mage and the connection has been poisoned. That _means_ the water in Margaret Town has been effected negatively." He sniffed. "And you call yourself a 'Mage'?"

" _Hey_ , _I'm_ not the talking dog here!" Paige snapped.

Aceso growled. "I'm a _Borvo_ , you ungrateful wench! How dare you—!"

" _Aceso_ …"

Aceso swallowed heavily when he turned his head to see Doctor Mothersbaugh looming over him. He tried to smile. "I mean… _Ull_?"

Doctor Mothersbaugh lost his initial anger to sigh. "We'll talk of your punishment when this day is over," he grunted. "Now, on the matter of Mister Fullbuster, I've seen cases today just like him."

"Does this mean Aunt Wendy, Aunt Sherria, and Aunt Juvia have been affected?" Penelope wanted to know.

Doctor Mothersbaugh nodded. "Both Misses Blendy-Marvels have been moved to another facility with fresh air pumping through it, but both have reported they felt something wrong in the air. Misses Fullbuster as well has been moved to a pool. She does not have the symptoms as her son, but she has shown signs of fever, dilated pupils, lack of focus, and cough as well as her magical energy has wavered significantly." He nodded at Silver. "Was he not notified?"

Paige was the one to fish out Silver's Compact. She saw the missed calls and messages he had received just by waking his Compact. "I think he was," she murmured. "His Compact must've been on silent."

Doctor Mothersbaugh hummed noncommittally as he whipped out his pen to sign off on the clipboard. "Well, his parents and your guild master have been notified of Mister Fullbuster's arrival. He will be moved to the same pool as Misses Fullbuster." He finished writing and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. "Ensure to keep Mister Fullbuster hydrated at all costs and comfortable," he instructed to the nurse.

"Understood, Doctor."

"Aceso," Doctor Mothersbaugh called before walking away.

The Borvo leapt off the bed and followed his master.

Paige huffed, crossing her arms. "He was a total grump," she insulted. "What's Aunt Wen and Aunt Sherrie have to do with this anyways?"

"The sky."

Paige looked at her twin who looked up at the ceiling. "What now?"

"'And, so, they polluted the air and water with their greed and sin and killed creatures for the sake of the kill'," Penelope quoted.

"What are you talking about, Nelly?" Paige questioned, confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Last night, at exactly two p-m, did you feel a disturbance?" Penelope asked. "And, now, do you feel something wrong?"

Paige held up her hands to show her surrender. "Woah, woah, slow _down_ , Nelly. A disturbance?" She thought back to it. "Two in the morning… I think I woke up at around that time."

"Your Magic connects you to the souls of animals," Penelope pointed out. "What about monsters?"

Paige furrowed her eyebrows. "'Monsters'? I mean, not really. Weaker magical creatures, sure, but…" Something donned on her. "Wait… When we first came to Margaret Town, I felt two souls like I had never felt before. They were old and powerful and it was only for a second, but a felt them. And, I think… No, I know! I felt them again for just a second at two in the morning." She looked at her twin sister with a wrinkled frown. "But, what's this got to do with anything?"

"Because that means she felt it as well."

"Who?" Paige wanted to know. "Nelly, what's going on?"

Penelope shook her head as her hand went to the bridge of her glasses. "If everything I know is correct, then I know she must have felt it," she murmured. "The past and the present determine the future. The duo and their champion. It all makes sense." She turned and walked away.

Paige wanted to stop her sister, but something held her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, sister"—Penelope's eyes glinted—"but there is something I must find."

°•°•°•°

Doctor Mothersbaugh had ended up on the side of town hall. Aceso lay at his feet, eyes closed. The good doctor himself had a Compact to his ears as he leaned against the building.

" _Are you certain?"_ came Ooba Babasama's crackling voice.

"Yes, Master," Doctor Mothersbaugh confirmed. "The water has been poisoned."

" _Just like all those centuries ago,"_ Ooba murmured.

Doctor Mothersbaugh closed his eyes. "What do we do now?"

" _I will notify the mayor as well as Guild Master Erza,"_ Ooba planned. _"From there, all Mages connected to water and air will be removed from town. This place will be toxic if they remain any longer. Can you go to the river and take a sample?"_

"Consider it done," Doctor Mothersbaugh promised. "What of the girl?"

" _Don't worry, Doctor. From what I hear, she's the miracle we'll need."_

The call ended.

Doctor Mothersbaugh put his Compact back in his coat pocket. He let out an exhale. He looked down at the snoozing Borvo. "You know, there's text they didn't put in the museum to save the people from fearing it to come to pass," he murmured. "It was said that a man of the future came to change the past." He tilted his head to the sky. "And, through his abuse of time, he destroyed the present."

* * *

 _DING! DING! DING!_

"We _have_ a _winner_!" the carny called.

Luna was proud as he handed her the stuffed panda of her choosing. She looked over at Bleu with a smug smirk and made the panda's hand wave. "Would Bleu like to have me forever?" she asked in a baby tone.

Bleu laughed and took the panda. "First time a girl has won me a prize," he commented.

"Good thing or bad thing?" Luna asked.

Bleu looked at her up and down and grinned when he saw her blush. " _Definitely_ a good thing," he chuckled. "Is it time for me to win you something now so you'll remember me always?"

Luna threw back her head to give a carefree laugh. "How could I forget a guy named 'Bleu'?" she teased. "Besides, this is my first Festival of Gratitude, so you'll be stuck in my memories forever now."

"And, our grandkids will ask us how we met and I'll tell them their granny whooped my ass at festival games," Bleu jested.

Luna tried not to grow flustered at that, but could not help it as her blush deepened. "Already went to grandkids, huh? Who said anything about me marrying you?"

Bleu managed a smirk. "I mean if you want to have kids without marriage, I'm down too," he agreed.

Syra poked her way out of Luna's hair to eye Bleu. " _Brrr_ … _Brrr_ - _brrr_ ," she murmured to Luna.

Luna hummed her amusement. "Syra wants to know if she could come too," she informed.

Bleu lifted a finger to scratch in-between Syra's ears. "Sure can. Can't separate a mom from her kid, right?"

Syra made a purring noise of happiness at that.

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane had a devious grin on her face as she watched Bleu, Syra, and Luna.

 _Well, how about that?_

Peter eyed Mary Jane's expression with a grin of his own. "You're an evil genius," he told her.

Mary Jane shrugged. "I know that and I love that about me." She turned her head to look at the group. "Your friends seem to be having… _fun_."

And, they were. NJ had disappeared, but Nolan was enthusiastically speaking to two girls over their heel choice for the day. Ekho was engaged in pleasant conversation with a young worker at a balloon-popping game. Bane, irate, stomped over to the game and tugged a surprised Ekho away.

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "Too bad NJ had to leave, but her troupe has to practice for their concert. Didn't expect Bane to stick around, but he's claiming he has to escort Ekho everywhere she goes while she's here as it's 'Idarian custom'."

Mary Jane snorted as she watched Ekho rip away her wrist and hiss words at Bane. "I believe it, but I think there's more to it," she murmured. She turned back to Luna and Bleu who had taken to paying attention to Syra. "There's a lot to people. You just have to notice it," she said mysteriously.

Peter had to nod in agreement at that. "For someone who doesn't give a shit about others, looks like you have a handle on how to read them," he mentioned.

Mary Jane snorted. "I give a shit about the right people. Maybe not a lot, but still." She tilted her head for her eyes to swing at Peter. "But, don't consider yourself lucky. You're still on thin ice," she gave in warning.

Peter smiled and winked at Mary Jane. "I like to live life on the edge."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and strutted away. " _Whatever_."

°•°•°•°

Luna held her cotton candy and offered some to Bleu. "Want some?"

Bleu took some in his hands and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks," he murmured. He swallowed. "You know, here I thought the dude gets cotton candy for the girl. More romantic that way."

Luna cocked her eyebrow. "Are you trying to say something, Mister?" she teased.

Bleu only winked. "I'll let you interpret what you want."

Luna gave a playful roll of her eyes and took a little cotton candy off her mound. "Yeah, yeah," she tittered. She turned to Syra. "Hey, Syra. Do you want any?"

" _Brrr_ …" Syra said lethargically. And she fluttered to the ground.

Luna's eyes widened. "Syra?" She handed the cotton candy to Bleu and quickly ate what was in her hands to tend to the fallen ikenga. She scooped Syra in her arms only for Syra to give a groan and squirm a bit in Luna's arm. Luna put a hand on Syra's forehead. "She's really warm," she noted. "She has a fever, but…" She looked up at Bleu in worry. "Bleu, I think she's sick."

Bleu hardened at that. "Right. Let's get her to the First Aid Center," he decided. His eyes went behind Luna and he shouted, "Pete!"

Peter padded over to the duo with Mary Jane trailing behind him. He frowned at Bleu. "What's up, man?"

Bleu shoved the cotton candy and panda into Peter's arms. "Luna and I will be back. We're taking Syra to the First Aid Center." He nudged Luna away. "Let's go," he said softly.

Luna's eyes had drifted down to look at Syra in motherly concern. "Yeah," she agreed. "Let's go." She was careful carrying Syra and could not get the worrisome thoughts out of her mind.

 _Syra… Please, someone, let her be all right._

* * *

 _And the focus ran._

 _The forest was dark and ominous. It was like the trees were cheering for the side of evil to win and put obstacles in the focus way to make him falter. Torn hands shoved aside low-hanging branches and brushes. Panicked breaths panted._

 _He had to get away._

 _He had to find her._

 _The focus emerged from the forest to see he had found a small cabin. Nothing extravagant. It was enough for maybe two people to live in a comfortable and frugal lifestyle._

 _And there was distant humming inside._

 _So, the focus ran._

 _It came up to the porch and a hand opened the door. It opened for him automatically and the focus took a step in._

 _The cabin was full of color and distinct humming._

 _The focus looked around. There was no one there but him. No one there are all._

 _But that humming…_

" _Hello?" came an empty question for confirmation of companionship. "Hello? Someone there?"_

 _The humming grew louder._

 _The focus stepped towards the living room. There was nothing there but paintings of blank faces and books with blank titles._

" _Hello?" came faint whisper._

 _Silence._

 _The humming stopped._

ERRRRRRR _._

 _The focus whipped around and widened to see someone coming out of the other room. They looked a bit frazzled with their golden dressed thrown back into a fishtail braid and a raggedy dress was their clothing for the day, but what was weirder—_

 _He could not see her eyes._

 _Her smile brightened as she rushed forward. "You have returned early!"_

 _There was a grunt as she hugged him fiercely. She pulled back to give quick kisses to his cheeks and lips and a sunny smile. "Goodness, I came to believe I would not see you so soon! I am happy you are home!"_

 _The focus blinked._

" _Who are you?" A question. An innocent question._

 _She giggled as though the question were a joke. "You were always funny." She tugged him to the kitchen. "Come! Let us start dinner so we may talk of your day!"_

 _He ripped his arm away from her, stopping in his tracks._

 _She did as well, but for the reason he had done it first. "Darling?"_

 _The focus narrowed. "Who the Hell are you?" came a command of knowledge._

 _She frowned. "Darling, why are you acting so strange? It is I. Do you not see it in my eyes?"_

" _You don't have eyes," came a snap. "I see nothing but some random chick. Who are you?"_

 _She opened her mouth when a wind blew into the home. The focus and she turned to see the door was wide open still and wind was blowing in._

" _You didn't close the door."_

 _The focus turned to see her horrified smile._

" _He's coming," she whispered._

" _Who?" came a demand._

 _It was too late._

 _The winds of grayscale fluttered into the cabin. The color that drenched the cabin deteriorated into a black and white and anything in-between. The focus watched as his tan arms were soaked in gray._

 _A screech._

 _The focus looked up, but was shocked. The entire cabin was being ripped away into the eternal darkness of black. Board by board was taken. Colors were stripped._

 _She looked at him as darkness consumed her, her smile still there. "You killed me," she let out in a tremor._

 _A hand reached out for her, but she disappeared into the darkness._

 _He was alone._

 _He was alone in the darkness._

Is this my life? Is this what I'm cursed with?

 _A sniffle._

 _The focus widened and turned._

 _There was Luna. She wept with her hands on her face and her shoulders shaking._

" _Why did you do it?" she whispered. "Why did you let them die?"_

 _The focus was taken back. "Wait… What are you—?"_

 _She pointed. "Look," she cried._

 _The focus turned around._

 _He could not take what he saw._

 _Dead._

 _Everyone around him was dead._

 _He saw his father on the ground. His eyes were wide and stained with eternal shock and hatred. Blood dried from his mouth and eyes and from his chest. His mother was draped over his father, a spear to the back and dried tears stained her cheeks._

 _He looked at the fiery and bloody battlefield. There was Cane, his body crucified to a rock. There was Mira, her head in one black and body in another. There was Mystogan, his leg at an odd angle and a slit mark on his neck._

 _Dead._

 _Dead._

 _Dead._

 _Fairy Tail was gone._

 _The focus grew watery and wide in disbelief._

 _There were wheezing pants._

" _No…" came a whisper. "No, I didn't…"_

 _The focus looked down to see the blood on his clawed hands. He was no longer human. He had scales on his arms. Unsteady feet staggered to Erza's shield. It had been thrown away from her, leaving her defenseless from an attack that ended her life. Hands shakily took the shield to let it face the focus._

 _He was horrified._

 _Half his face had been burned into that of a scale creature. He had horns and black scales and a leathery wing to greet him. He was not man. He was monster. He was a murderer. He was the bane of Fairy Tail._

 _He dropped the shield out of disgust and nausea. He was sick with himself. He was sick of the scent of blood and fear and hate._

" _I didn't… I couldn't…"_

" _But, you did."_

 _The focus whipped around. The battlefield had disappeared into a graveyard. Tombstones were that awful reminder of the end of life and a remembrance of the person who was on the other side. The scent of dirt and decay crammed up his nose in that unpleasant way that a sterilized hospital scent clung to you._

 _The focus looked at the girl of golden hair dressed in black to honor the fallen. She knelt before a tombstone with her head bowed._

 _He joined her._

 _The focus looked at the tombstone._

Here lies

LUCY HEARTFILIA-DRAGNEEL

The brightest star in the northern sky and queen of the celestial heavens. Mother of four and queen of the Dragon King.

May your star shine forever

" _She's dead."_

 _The focus looked at a calm Luna who looked at her mother's grave._

" _She died fighting for what she believed in," Luna further explained. "In the end, my papa was the one to feel her die. He lost control and had to be killed." She let out a tremored sigh. "My family is dead."_

" _I'm sorry." Two of the most unwelcomed words in a time of grief rolled off his tongue, but he could not help it. That was all he could say._

" _They're dead," she repeated, "because you killed them."_

 _The focus widened._

" _And I'm dead"—Luna turned to reveal the hole in her chest—"because of_ **you** _."_

 _A ragged cry. "No, I didn't! I want to protect you!"_

 _Luna pointed at the tombstone. "What does it say now?"_

 _The focus turned to the tombstone._

 _He was shook._

Here lies

LUNA DRAGNEEL

Loved by all and with a heart as white as snow.

May you find a world full of adventure.

" _No, I…"_

DRIP.

 _The focus blurred._

DROP.

 _His hand touched the tombstone as though trying to decipher if it was real. "You… You can't be gone…"_

" _But, she is."_

 _He did not even look up as someone else knelt beside him._

 _It was him, but someone else entirely. His hair was longer, yet tamed into a nice mane. He bore a black suit in respect of the dead. You had to wear black. It was principal. His gloves were black as well, but what as in them were not. He laid down two flowers at the gravestone. One was a glowing moonflower that pulsed with life and light. The other was the striped flower of courage, the tiger lily that stood for honor and bravery._

" _She's gone," the other him said softly. "We didn't protect her."_

 _He said nothing._

 _The other him did. "She believed in us when no one did, and we failed her. The one person we wanted to keep safe."_

 _Silence._

" _Gale…"_

 _Gale looked up at his counterpart with nothing more than eyes dulled in grief._

" _We're dead."_

 _And everything was gone._

 _He was back in that drowning plain. He was back atop the train tracks. He was back in a world of black and white and gray. He was half-naked, only given loose pants and a scarf to hold them up. His bare feet touched the thin layer of water atop the train tracks._

 _He was alone._

" _What is this place?" he wanted to know._

It is the place you go when you have nowhere to go, _came a deep response._

 _Gale turned back to see the black dragon within his sights, looming over him. The dragon had the courtesy to lay down, but was still taller than Gale by a mile. He looked down at Gale with his glinted eyes and free-flowing whiskers._

 _Gale looked back to see the train station a distance away. He looked forward to see the forest was a distance away as well._

" _So… I have nowhere else to go, huh?" Gale snorted. He shook his head. "Figured. Shitty place for a shitty person."_

You are not meant to be here, _the dragon spoke._ The nightmares are not nightmares. They are warnings.

 _Gale furrowed his eyebrows. "'Warnings'?" he questioned. "What do you mean?"_

 _The great dragon shifted to his feet._ Your place is not here, brother. You have long to go in your journey.

 _Gale snarled. "What the Hell does that mean?"_

Your place is not here. You are not ready. _The great dragon unfurled his wings. He flapped them a few times, but the water did not ripple._ The time will come, brother, when you must make a choice. Will you accept the power or will you let it consume you?

" _Wait," Gale commanded. "Tell me what that means!"_

 _The great dragon pushed off from the ground with a flap of his wings and took to the sky._ We will meet again, brother. I am sure.

 _Gale reached out a hand, frustration and desperation blatant on his face. "Wait! Wait, stop! Come back!"_

°•°•°•°

Gale woke up from his nap with eyes sharply opened. They glowed red before backing down to his normal ruby. He gave a grunt as he turned onto his back. He looked around. He was in a hotel room, one bed his and another his roommates which was Cane.

 _Right. I'm back in my hotel room._

 _Golden hair._

 _A breezy smile._

Gale groaned as he rubbed his face. "She's really screwing with my mind," he muttered. "Bad thing is I'm loving the torture." He sat up to crack his back and threw his legs off the bed. He had slept in only his pants, too lazy to change into anything else. His eyes caught his Compact on the nightstand and the number of messages he had missed and he picked it up. He scrolled through the messages.

 **Arsonist** 2hr 5min ago

⌜ _you owe me_ ⌟

 **Principessa** 2hr 3 min ago

⌜ _I know you're asleep, but just wanted to remind you I'm with Mary Jane and her friends! Get some rest!_ ⌟

 **Mom** in **Family** 1hr 2min ago

⟨ _How about Captain 600 for dinner?_ ⟩

 **Liv** in **Family** 1hr 4min ago

[ _Sure_ ]

 **Stupid Older Bro** in **Family** 1hr 4min ago

⎣ _Yeah! That place has some awesome cheesy bread!_ ⎦

Gale scrolled through the feed he had received to stop on another message.

 **Fucker with Cards** 30min ago

{624}

Gale's eyebrow twitched.

 _What the Hell? Already found another chick?_

Gale kept scrolling until he came upon a new text from Luna.

 **Principessa** 2min ago

⌜ _Syra's sick, so Bleu and I are taking her to the First Aid Center. Hopefully when you wake up, she'll be better!_ ⌟

Gale ran a hand through his tussled hair. "Damn bunny. More trouble than it's worth," he muttered. "And who the Hell is 'Bleu'? A friend of hers?"

He opened up his messages between Luna and responded to her.

( _Omw_ )

He arched his back to crack it and gave a groan of relief. "All right. Let's get a move on, buddy." A smirk of his own dominated his face. "I've got a princess to kidnap."

°•°•°•°

Gale wound up walking to the First Aid Center in nothing less than a jacket and thrown on pants and socks with sandals. The weather had changed a bit with the blue sky graying out and the sun becoming a ball of dimmer light. He sipped his drink as he kept checking his Compact, keeping up with his family group chat. He was an expert of multitasking and ensuring he maneuvered through pedestrians and pets alike.

His thumb stopped scrolling when he saw an article.

 **ANNIVERSARY OF GRATITUDE OR GUILT?**

"The Hell?" he muttered, taking another sip as he read it.

It went:

 _Margaret Town celebrates its annual Festival of Gratitude and today marks an anniversary of such an auspicious event. But, is it celebrated out of gratitude or the guilt the people feel for the grief they brought centuries ago?_

"Pah. Bull-friggen-shit to that," he muttered. "Fricken conspiracy theories." As he came closer to the First Aid Center, he heard a familiar sigh, long and stressed.

"I really hope she's okay," came a weary murmur.

A deeper, soothing tone answered. "She _will_ be, Luna. You did everything you can do."

Gale clenched his jaw at the male voice.

 _The Hell is that?_

He finished the rest of his drink and threw it away. He stormed his way into the First Aid Center, rudely ignoring a nurse who wanted to know if he needed help.

Another long-winded sigh. "I know, but…"

" _Shhh_ , Ace," came a hush.

Gale's left ear twitched and his nostrils flared. His eyes zoned in on his prey and a threat to his hunt: Luna in the consoling arms of a strange boy.

His lips curled into a growl, but he killed it to march forward towards Luna and the boy.

Luna seemed to sense Gale and looked up from the cot. Her eyes went into a surprise type of relief when she saw him. "Gale," she breathed, shifting a little from her friend. "You're awake! Do you feel better?"

Gale's eyes flickered to Luna's companion who kept his hands to himself. "Yeah. Fine," he grunted. "Who's this?"

Luna smiled as she glanced up at her friend. "This is Bleu," she introduced. "You were probably too out of to remember him and Mary Jane's friends."

Bleu gave a grin and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, man."

Gale's stare went to Luna. "Where's the Devil Woman anyways?"

Luna frowned at Gale's behavior as Bleu put down his hand. "She's with everyone else. Pretty sure Igneel found her," she informed.

Gale snorted as his eyes went to the cot. "What a shocker," he said sarcastically. His eyes softened at a shivering Syra, her eyes closed in her destress and her ears flat. Even her halo had dulled. "The bunny smells sick," he said bluntly. "What gives?"

"I don't know," Luna said honestly. Her eyes fell to Syra sadly. "She was faint all of a sudden and…" She bit her lip. "Maybe this is my fault. Maybe ikengas can't be fed something and I gave it to her. Or maybe they can't handle the cold well. Or maybe—"

Gale reached for her. "Blondie—"

"Ace," Bleu said at the same time, rubbing her shoulders, "worrying like this won't help Syra. Staying calm will."

Gale felt annoyance rising in his throat when he saw Luna visibly relax at Bleu's touch.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just hope they figure it out soon." Her hand went to stroke Syra's stomach. Syra calmed a little under her touch.

Gale smirked. " _Mamacita_ seems to have her magic touch with her daughter," he teased.

Luna offered him a playful smile back. "Papa does too," she teased back.

"Heh." Gale allowed a hand to drape onto Syra with fingers stroking her head. She gave a little sigh at that. "Guess Daddy has a magic touch too," he supposed.

"So, you're the other parent of this cutie," Bleu chuckled.

"Yup. This little bunny is mine and Blondie's." Gale flicked his eyes to meet Jay's and narrowed them. " _Just_ ours."

Bleu met Gale's glare with an unintimidated stare. "You two make great parents," he complimented. His eyes slipped back to Luna's and he nudged her. "Especially you, Ace. You didn't tell me you had kids," he jested.

Luna gave a shrug and a smile. "I didn't know how you felt about kids, so I thought I'd give you a little more time first. Is this a deal breaker?"

Bleu snickered and shook his head. "No way. She's a total cutie." He peered at Syra with kind eyes. "Besides, since her mom is great, _she's_ great."

Luna blushed a little at that and turned back to Syra.

Gale tried to hold back his growl as he shot daggers at Bleu.

 _Who the Hell does this guy think he is?_

A soft voice floated over to the group. "Is this my next patient?"

Everyone looked up to see Andele walking over with her cane and her labradoodle guiding her gently. They all scooted away from Syra for Andele to get to her.

"Miss Andele," Luna addressed, "it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Andele smiled, though her eyes could not directly find Luna. She gave a nod. "You as well. Are you Luna Dragneel? Nashi's little sister?"

Luna nodded, though remembered to answer. "Yeah, that's me."

"I've been waiting to meet you," Andele informed.

Luna was taken back. _"Me?"_

Andele nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Your sister really liked to talk about you and show us a lot of your work and photos of you," she explained.

Luna looked like she did not know whether to be ecstatic or uncomfortable at that. "I see… She told me about you, but she calls you 'Andy'." Her eyes went to the labradoodle. "And she said your guide dog's name is 'Spirit'?"

Andele gave a pleased hum. "Yes. I owe Spirit a lot for taking care of me." Her hands let go of the leash and put the cane next to the cot for her to reach her hands. "Now… Let's see what I'm working with." She kept her eyes open as her hands hovered around Syra. An insignia glowed from her right palm as an aura of something other than Magic pulsed around her.

" _Woah_ ," Luna murmured.

 _It doesn't feel like Magic. It feels purer than Magic… Lighter, even…_

Andele finished her scan as the symbol disappeared and her aura left her in a quiet wisp. She frowned. "Hmm… It seems like this is a magical illness," she diagnosed.

"'Magical illness'?" Luna repeated.

Andele nodded. "We've had a lot of cases like that today," she explained. "Like all bodies, a virus can infect it, weaken the immune system, and, subsequently, cause a sickness. When it comes to Mages, even our Magic is susceptible to magical viruses." Her eyes tried to find the ikenga. "The ikenga's Magic has been infected. Other magical creatures and Mages alike of water and air have been getting ill too."

Something clicked to Luna. "The dream…"

Gale spoke up. "The bunny's basically the bunny of Time. How is it gettin' affected when it's not an elemental creature?"

Andele did not know the answer to that so she made a humming sound to contemplate. "I can't really give a clear answer to that. Logically speaking, she should be fine. But…" She sighed. "Her connection has been poisoned. I just can't understand how."

Syra gave a high-pitched noise and twitched and Luna and Gale instantly surged forward to soothe her with gentle strokes of their fingers.

"Miss Mothersbaugh," came a soft call.

Andele turned her head slightly as a nurse approached her.

"Guild Master Ooba would like to see you," the nurse informed.

Andele nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll be there soon," she promised. She turned her head and addressed Luna. "Our resident Tamer is out of town. She'd be able to help more than us, but I'll give her a quick call and see how soon she can come, okay?" Her hand tried to reach for her cane.

Spirit sensed it and got up. He grabbed the cane and did his best to give it to his master.

Andele took the cane with a grateful smile and her labradoodle was quick to give her leash up to his master. "I am really sorry I couldn't do more," she apologized.

Luna smiled. "It's okay. You did enough," she assured. "Calling your Tamer will really help, so thank you!"

Andele nodded. "Mmm. Come, Hush."

Spirit the labradoodle helped his master navigate through the center and leave the patient and three visitors behind.

Luna sighed as her eyes drifted to Syra who calmed only by Luna and Gale's combine touches. "I hope the Tamer isn't too busy this week," she wished.

"Me too," Gale desired. "May not like the fur-ball, but I don't like her sick. She's even more pathetic."

" _Gale_!"

Gale raised an eyebrow to Luna. "What?"

"Be _nice_ ," Luna growled.

"I _am_ being 'nice'," Gale defended.

A pinging sound came from Bleu's Compact and he took it out to look at it while Luna snapped, "And don't call her a 'fur-ball'! She has a name!"

"Who _cares_? It's not like I'm calling her anything bad!" Gale growled back as Bleu's eyes narrowed at his screen.

" _I_ care," Luna retorted, Bleu sighing and putting his Compact away. "I know you aren't her biggest fan, but could you _please_ be a little nicer to her?"

Gale growled even louder. "Yo, what's your problem, Blondie? What the Hell did I do to you?"

Luna looked away from him. "Nothing," she remarked bitterly.

Gale felt fury raise in his glare. "Don't—!"

"Ace, I have to take off."

Both Gale and Luna snapped out of their rising tempers when they realized a third was amongst them.

Luna looked up at an apologetic Bleu. " _Oh_ … Is everything okay?"

Bleu scratched the back of his neck. "In a sense. Just some family business I have to take care of," he answered quite vaguely. He gave Luna a grin that spelt _sorry_. "I can't ignore orders. Sorry for this."

Luna smiled softly at him. "Hey, don't worry about it," she soothed. "Do what you have to. Ask Mary Jane for my number and we can catch up when you're free! Oh! Um…" A blush caught her cheeks. "If…that's okay?"

"More than okay," Bleu affirmed. "It was nice to meet you, Ace."

Luna let go of Syra to turn around and give Bleu a quick hug. "You too, Bleu," she murmured. "See you later."

"Later, Ace," Bleu murmured, embracing her back. He let her go to give Gale a nod and a grin. "Catch ya later, man," he farewelled. And he was off without a backwards glance.

Gale curled his lips into a snarl as he glared after Bleu. "Why's he callin' you 'Ace'? Close enough for nicknames?"

Luna laughed a little. "He calls me 'Ace' because of the number of games I won first try," she explained. "He's _really_ nice."

Gale rolled his eyes. "If you consider being a douche 'nice'," he muttered.

Luna scowled at Gale's attitude. "What did he do to you? He's been nice and kind and—"

"They all start that way, don't they?" Gale gave her a sarcastic grin for all the wrong reasons. "They're so 'nice' and 'kind' and 'sweet'. Didn't think your type was a bunch of lame ass pushovers."

"Well, what's it to you?" Luna bit. "You told me you don't care who I go out with, right? So, what does this matter to you?"

Gale opened his mouth, but his words were caught. His mouth closed for his jaw to lock in anger, anger at himself.

Luna huffed and sat down on the chair beside Syra's cot. "If all I do is make such stupid decisions and all you're going to be is a jerk, be free to find someone else to tolerate," she muttered. She gave a weary sigh as her frustration fell into exhaustion as she watched Syra struggled for comfort. Her fingers stroked Syra's soft underbelly. "I'm not in the mood to keep dealing with this," she said quietly.

Gale settled down on the chair opposite from Luna's and pointedly looked away.

 _She's right. How the Hell is this partnership supposed to work if I lose my shit and she tries to claw my eyes out?_

He sighed.

 _Ugh… And she's right again… I said that bullshit about not caring about who she sees, but I'm such a goddamn liar._

His hand clenched around his knee.

 _Why can't I just be honest? My mom didn't raise a hypocrite, but…_

"I'm sorry."

Gale looked up, surfacing from his inner turmoil, to see Luna looking at Syra with such an expression of love and delicacy.

"What I said, I…didn't mean," Luna admitted. "I was just being mean and cruel and that's unfair to you."

Gale raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Luna looked up at Gale in her own puzzlement.

"Just shut up, you do _not_ need to apologize," Gale told. "Trust me, Blondie. _You_ being 'mean and cruel'? Yeah, _okay_ , like you're _that_ capable." He shook his head. "You might get a little annoying and you get upset way to easily, but you're not mean."

Luna's eyebrow twitched.

 _Is this an apology or a backhanded compliment?_

"I really _do_ hope Syra gets better," Gale murmured. "But…you said something about a dream?"

Luna was caught off her guard. "Wh-Wha…? I…" Her eyes blinked around. "You…heard that?"

Gale nodded. " _So_ …? Want to elaborate?"

Luna looked away, her upper lip rolling her bottom. "I mean… It probably meant nothing…"

Gale gave her a flat look.

Luna exhaled loudly. "Look, it was nothing. It was just… I don't know… I dreamt of some sort of…library…"

"A 'library'?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm. It was weird. A book was given to me and it was like I fell into it. And I fell into the past… The people there were so kind and nice and loving, but… It was like something changed. There was a storm and…" She shut her eyes. "I can't remember much after that."

"A storm, huh?" Gale murmured. "Do you remember how it felt?"

"Unnatural," Luna supposed. "It was like it wasn't supposed to be there." She opened her eyes. "But, does that even make sense?"

Gale hummed as he looked down at Syra.

 _It does. I can smell it and feel it in my bones._

He glanced around. He noticed a Doberman hankering down into a crouch. A grown Kumiho seemed uneasy with its ears flat and paws restless.

 _I'm not the only one. These mutts feel it too. The storm coming…_

Syra's paw twitched as she swallowed roughly.

… _is a storm no one has seen since centuries ago._

* * *

Natsu's ear twitched and he looked up with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Lucy stopped walking alongside Mira and Laxus to notice Natsu had paused. She looked at her husband in minor concern. "Natsu? You okay?"

Natsu hummed again. "Yeah… But, don't you feel that?"

Lucy blinked her confusion. "'Feel' what?"

"Yeah," Laxus grunted. "I feel it." His static sparked. "This isn't natural."

Mira grew uncharacteristically somber. "No. It isn't."

Lucy was the only one perplexed. "What's going on? What do you mean?"

Mira turned to Lucy, contemplative. "Maybe you can't feel it because it's subtle and dark," she reasoned.

"What do you all feel?" Lucy wanted to know.

"A storm."

Everyone looked at Laxus.

"And this storm isn't just a storm," Laxus carried on saying. "This storm…is a declaration of war."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary watched over Rose as she had fun in the bouncy castle with Liberty and Eloise. He smiled as Rose, Eloise, and Liberty got along swimmingly, their cats respectively sitting on either side of Gary and carefully watching their partners.

 _It must be nice to be so carefree…_

A hand ruffled Gary's hair and he flinched. "Hey! Watch it!"

A smirk. "You were lost in thought. Had to wake you up."

Gary watched as Gray came around the bench. He picked up James in one hand to sit down and the black cat had no complaints, purring at the attention.

Gray watched Rose, Eloise, and Liberty take turns showing off their gymnastics skills. "So, you took babysitting duty?"

Gary shrugged. "Needed something to get my mind off things," he responded.

Gray frowned. "A lot on your mind, huh?"

"Yeah…"

" _Hmm_ …"

Rose and Eloise clapped as Liberty did two tucks in the air.

"How'd it go with Nashi?" Gray wanted to know.

Gary paused for a second. "We talked and it went fine," was all he gave in detail. "I haven't seen her since this morning. She's with Ellie and Livy, but we made plans for dinner tonight."

Gray gave his son a wry smile. "Already winning over your girl?"

Gary smiled a little. "Something like that," he supposed.

Gray turned back to the girls. "Well, Julia and Meredy are watching over your mom and Silver. I came to get you."

Gary frowned at that. "How are they?"

"Not good," Gray admitted. "Their condition is getting worse. The pool helps a little, but…" He shook his head. "The doctor says we might have to consider taking them away from Margaret Town." He gave Gary a side-glance. "Has your Devil felt anything?"

Gary gave a careless shrug and looked off to the side.

"You're going to have to speak to him," Gray reprimanded. "He can't be ignored forever. He's a part of you."

"Yeah?" Gary snorted. "Well, I didn't ask him to be."

Gray sighed, closing his eyes. "Even if you didn't, he's a part of you and you have to acknowledge that. Don't you remember the last time you even tried to shut him out?"

Gary's hand clenched. "I don't need the reminder," he snapped quietly.

Gray opened an eye at Gary's hostility. "No need for the anger. I'm not gonna scold you. You're nineteen, an adult. You make your own choices." His other eye opened to narrow at the sky. "That being said, you're still my kid, frostbite. I'm never gonna stop worrying about you."

Gary said nothing.

"How about we go find Justin?" Gray proposed. "And, then, we can visit your mom and your brother." He got up with James cradled in his arms. He paused. "What's going on in your mind—your mom and I are always here to help you. You don't have to go through this alone. Don't make the same mistake as I did and turn your heart into ice. You've got people around to help you keep warm. Keep that in mind."

Gray walked away and left a tense Gary in his wake.

* * *

Ooba Babasama blew out another ring of smoke. "Now, then," she sighed, "is it true, Tamer List?"

The room she was in looked like a conference room. Mayor Sabozai sat at the head with her personal assistant. To her right was the commissioner of the Margaret Guard Division. He was not a man, but an Exceed in his humanoid form. He resembled a cheetah with a bushy mustache and an eye patch, his uniform neat. He had his aralez with him in her canine gear and sat dutifully behind him. Doctor Noah Mothersbaugh sat to the left of the mayor with Aceso who sat by the aralez, but could not help making love-struck eyes at her. Erza had made it to the meeting as well, though did not bring any guild mates with her. Andele was there with her labradoodle ensuring his master was situated properly. Lastly, a hologram of a woman was put on the table. She looked a bit older with crow's feet and some white in her hair, but she had spirit and that was all she needed.

The woman nodded. " _Yes, Master. As the guild historian and the guild tamer, I can confirm it."_

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: List Galan_

 _ **Age**_ _: 53_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Tamer, Mage, Professor_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Monster Taming, Beast Taming, Animal Taming, Master in Veterinary Sciences_

 _ **Likes**_ _: history_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: List is one of the few tamers in the world who work with any genre of creature, let alone is S-Class! As a side job, she even teaches veterinary sciences and tamer classes at universities and high schools!_ ⌟

"An ikenga," the commissioner sighed out. "How peculiar."

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Eckart_

 _ **Age**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Commissioner of the Guard Division of Margaret Town_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Aera_

 _ **Likes**_ _: gelato_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: mice_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Eckart is the first Exceed to ever how such a high power of position in the guard!_ ⌟

His good eye looked at List. "It's hard to believe a species we thought to become extinct with the fall of Mildian still exists," he rumbled.

"It's here," Andele confirmed. "Its name is Syra, a female. From what I gathered, she's a young one." She smiled. "It looks like she has a connection to Luna Dragneel and Gale Redfox."

Erza contemplated those words. "But, how did those two come into contact with her?" she wondered. "And, what's an ikenga doing in Margaret Town?"

"Excuse me," Mayor Sabozai interrupted, "but please, explain. I took a magical studies course in my days of university as well as a magizoology introduction course, and I'm quite familiar with many magical creatures due to the nature of this town, but I'm not sure what this 'ikenga' is."

List turned to the mayor. _"An ikenga is a small creature related to time,"_ she explained. " _They were most common when Mildian still existed, a capital city of an empire that died more than four centuries ago. Ikengas were known to be like helpers of time. They appeared in places where the time stream was being manipulated."_ She looked down to pick up a book and flipped through it. _"Little is known about them. Theories suggest ikengas have the power to heal the time stream and even travel back and forth through it."_

"So, by this 'ikenga' coming into Margaret Town, the time stream has been altered," Mayor Sabozai figured.

List nodded.

"But, how are we to know that for sure?" Mayor Sabozai demanded.

Doctor Mothersbaugh pointed out to the window behind him. "Check outside," he muttered.

Mayor Sabozai and her assistant peered out the window.

And, they were both taken back.

The sky had darkened into a solemn gray, light but ever present. It was like it was becoming despondent and did not cheer up over the Festival of Gratitude.

Mayor Sabozai's eyes narrowed. "So, I see," she murmured. "The weather change is an indicator, then?"

"It's not just about the weather," Erza informed, "but the feeling behind it. The storm is unnatural. It has magical properties behind it."

"All Mages connected to air and water have been effected," Doctor Mothersbaugh put in. "Water Mages have been put into the Lamia Scale healing pool while all Air Mages have been contained in a room with a constant air purifier."

" _Magical creatures should be feeling the effects as well,"_ List added. _"Animals are notorious for sensing dangerous change. Those connected to water and air will be feeling more restless. And, this ikenga is sick, meaning time itself has been altered successfully and for vile reasoning."_

Mayor Sabozai turned to Commissioner Eckart. "Commissioner, you said that the urn had been stolen from the museum at around one-forty-seven this morning, correct?"

Commissioner Eckart nodded. "Correct, although the urn was put back at a little around three in the morning."

"Will you tell them what you shared this morning?" Mayor Sabozai encouraged.

Commissioner Eckart nodded and turned to look at the rest of the party. "The Urn of Achlys was stolen this morning. Achlys was famed to be an Encan goddess of poison and deadly-mist. Her urn looked empty to those who looked at it, but Achlys was a trickster and would fill her urn with poison in exchange for her blood. Legend has it the urn can only work with the pure-blood of an Encan. One of my guards theorized that the reason it was stolen as to be used to poison the Mûre River."

Erza hardened. "If that's the case, then we must evacuate the town at once."

Commissioner Eckart shook his head. "No, Guild Master Erza, you fail to understand. The poison could only poison its target," he explained. "And, I am sure you know the legend of this town? The legend of the Guardian Duo?"

Erza's eyes widened. "So, you think that…?"

" _It's possible that whoever stole the urn is using the poison to draw out the two guardians,"_ List confirmed. _"Yes."_

"Then, why the ikenga?" Andele had to know. "Why would an ikenga show up if the present is being messed with?"

"Because it isn't just the present being messed with," Ooba Babasama spoke up. She took a puff of her hookah pen and blew it out. "The news came into me today from an underground source."

"What 'news'?" Mayor Sabozai questioned.

"That reformed Commander Dimaria Yesta, the self-proclaimed vessel of time whom retired, was stolen from the reformed Alvarez Empire," Ooba Babasama dropped casually. "Tell me… How long does it take to get to Margaret Town from Alvarez?"

* * *

Lance looked disturbed as he, Aine, and two others from Lamia Scale. They were on a double date, or so it would seem, and were sharing ice cream. The other couple looked laidback, the girlfriend headstrong and the boyfriend a bit awkward. Both had tan skin, the girlfriend darker than her boyfriend, and she looked a little more confident with him. The thing that stood out with them was their absurd height different.

Lance looked at the sky. It had begun to protest, its stomach rumbling and wanting to get rid of whatever it ate. Static pulsed around Lance's head.

 _A Magic storm? And an unwarranted one at that…_

"Lance?"

Lance pulled away from his thoughts to look back at Aine and the two. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Aine blinked at him. "Are you okay?" she wondered. "You seem a little out of it."

The girlfriend nodded. "Yeah. You look like you're thinking about how bad you did on your last Calculus test."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Saudade Mixa_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, 3_ _rd_ _-Year University Student_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Blood_

 _ **Likes**_ _: superhero movies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cheese pizza_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Saudade is in-training to become a hematologist! That means she's going to become a blood researcher!_ ⌟

Lance smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Something just caught me off-guard, I guess," he supposed.

The boyfriend looked at Lance, curious, as he tried to take his girlfriend's ice cream. "Well, what's up? I know I'm stressing over my final coming up."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Majime Scott-Kimura_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, 3_ _rd_ _-Year University Student_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Spider Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: cartoons_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: sweets_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Majime is double-majoring as a forensic scientist as well as biotechnology! And, after all that, he plays Lacrima games in his spare time!_ ⌟

Saudade swatted Majime away from her ice cream. "Hands off, you little shit. You know I love ice cream."

Majime cracked his awkward, yet charming grin. "But, how can someone only like vanilla? That's just not right!"

Saudade growled at him. "I'm not playing _Legends_ with you tonight just for that comment," she decided sassily. As Majime spluttered an apology, Saudade turned to Lance. "Now, what's got you so thoughtful, Railgun?"

Lance furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes traveled back to the sky. "Nothing, it's just… The weather feels off," he commented.

Majime put in, "Yeah, I felt that too. My spidey senses are tingling."

Saudade nudged her boyfriend. "Stop being a nerd," she teased.

Majime chuckled. "Yeah, fine, let me just turn into a douche of a boyfriend then. I'm sure you'll _love_ that."

Saudade grinned. " _Anyways_ , what else about the weather?" The question was to Lance. "Feel anything ominous coming in?"

"Nothing's coming _in_ to Margaret Town."

Saudade, Majime, and Aine shared puzzled looks at that.

"It's more like," Lance tried to describe, "something is already here and someone just woke it up. And that 'it' _hates_ being woken up."

* * *

Paige frowned as she rolled around her half-melted ice cream. "Man, this _sucks_ ," she complained. "We couldn't even be in the same room as Fullbuster and now Nelly's gone and run away."

A terse breath. "Yeah… It… _sucks_ …"

Paige looked up with an eyebrow inquisitively raised. "You okay, Elvin? You look a little…restless."

Elvin did, indeed. His eyes constantly shifted from the sky to the ground and all over as though confused and seeking out what was confusing him. He rolled his shoulders a bit and his leg was bouncing almost as if he had eaten too much sugar.

"Sorry about this," Elvin apologized. " _Nnngh_. I don't know what's going on with me."

Paige had an idea. "Might be those animal instincts, coz," she predicted. She looked around at the other creatures. A cocker spaniel whimpered as she kneaded her paws on the ground. A kitten was mewing and winding around its mother who was hissing at the graying sky. "You're not the only one who's feeling it."

A wild growl.

Paige turned back Elvin who had bitten his lip as though to keep hold of himself. "Elvin?" she called warily. "What's going on? What's up?"

Elvin growled a little. " _Sorry_ ," he got out in a feral rumble. "Dammit!" He abandoned his food to jump up from the table. "I have to get out of here!" he yelped. And he took off without anything else to say.

Paige stood up and reached for him. "Elvin, wait!" she pleaded. With him too far, she lowered her arm. "Oh, _great_. _Another_ family member ran off." She pulled out crumpled jewels and slammed them on the table. "I can handle Nelly running off, but he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown." She braced herself. " _Soul of the Cheetah!"_ she chanted.

Her legs burst into yellow aura with corresponding cheetah spots.

Paige took off running as fast as the soul could carry her to follow Elvin.

 _I'm not letting you get away, Elvin. Not like this._

* * *

Nashi walked away from the food stand in laughter with Ellie and Olivia, all of them with baked macaroni and cheese and cups.

"Livy, that guy was _totally_ into you," Nashi jested.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave a snort. "More like into me for my title," she muttered. "Besides, did you _smell_ that guy's scent? He needs to shower twice a day if he wants to smell decent."

"Sorry, but us true women don't have noses like you," Ellie teased. "He was _cute_ , Livy!"

"I like being _single_ , Ellie," Olivia reminded, mocking Ellie's tone.

Ellie blinked as her grin turned large. "Oh, I'm sorry, but _who_ spent Halloween with Chi-chi again?"

"His _best_ _friend_ — _that's_ 'who'," Olivia countered. "Not everyone needs to be shipped together, Ellie."

Nashi finished a spoonful of macaroni and cheese and pointed her spoon at Olivia. "Livy's right, El-bell. Some people are just best friends in the fairytale and nothing more and we should be satisfied with that."

Ellie pouted. "Oh, come _on_! You can't _honestly_ tell me I shouldn't be shipping you and Gary!" she whined. "You two are so soul-mate-y, it's not even funny!"

Nashi blushed a bit at that. "First of all, 'soul-mate-y' isn't a word," she defied. "And, _secondly_ , we _aren't_. The dog is my dog and I'm his master and that is all she wrote. The end."

Olivia smirked. "Come on, Nashi, don't act all innocent. His scent is still on you."

Lightning struck Nashi as she went slack-jawed.

 _Crap. I forgot about that detail. Did I forget to put on my special perfume? Crap, crap, crap! If Papa smells me, then…!_

Olivia and Ellie broke into chortles while Nashi snapped out of her thoughts to look at them in confusion. "Hey. What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing," Olivia brushed off amusedly. "It's just…" She cleared her throat. "'You stupid dog! We're never going to be anything else'!" she mocked.

Ellie lowered her voice and pouted her lips. "'But, Angel… I love you'!" she mimicked.

"'I love you too, you stupid dog'!" Olivia confessed. "'Let's get married and have thirty babies'!"

The duo burst into tumultuous laughter while a furiously red Nashi stamped her foot, shaking her fist. _"Quit making fun of me! I don't sound like that!"_ she snapped. She angrily ate more macaroni and cheese. "Geez. I don't get why you guys make it such a big deal anyways. He and I aren't going to happen," she muttered through her mouthful of food.

" _Actually_ , you guys _did_ happen," Olivia jested. "Is he good?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_ , he _has_ to be if they went through half my thirty-six pack of Mag—"

" _Eliana!"_ Nashi gasped, mortified. She looked like she could melt at any moment.

Olivia was snickering—that was the best she could do than dying from laughter—while Ellie gave Nashi an amused smile. "You've been withholding vital information from us, Dragneel," she pointed out. "True women share these types of secrets. Especially if they're _big_ secrets."

Nashi groaned as steam poured from her ears. "Stop making this weird," she whined.

"When I saw him naked this morning, though…" Ellie gave a delicious moan. "Oh, God, you got yourself a freaking _stallion_."

Nashi found herself melting to the ground. "I want to _die_ …" she bellyached.

Olivia gave a mock serious look as she studied Ellie. "Miss, could you please describe said 'stallion'?" she interrogated.

Ellie batted her eyelashes. "Why, yes, of course! The stallion had himself a _big_ —"

"El-bell, _please_ , spare me!" Nashi bemoaned, grabbing onto Ellie's jacket. "I don't need this right now!"

Ellie and Olivia shared hilarious looks and nodded. Olivia took another mouthful of macaroni and cheese while Ellie looked at Nashi. "Fine. No more teasing," she promised.

Nashi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"But, seriously, Nashi, how was it?"

Nashi groaned. " _Ellie_ …"

" _Well?"_ Ellie pressed.

Nashi reverted back to a somewhat shy look. Her cheeks were dusted pink and there was a look in her eye. A look that said it all. "I mean, he… He wasn't _bad_ , if that's what you mean," she tried to skirt around.

"How not bad was he then?" Olivia probed.

" _Well_ …" Nashi said slowly.

Ellie and Olivia moved closer. _"'Well'_ …" they echoed.

"He was…"

Ellie and Olivia nodded eagerly. "'He was…'?" they prompted.

Nashi opened her mouth.

Ellie and Olivia leaned in closer.

Nashi took in a deep breath.

Ellie and Olivia leaned even closer.

Nashi comically shook her head as her free hand pressed against her cheek. "I can't talk about it," she whimpered.

Ellie and Olivia nearly fell over.

 _That's what that build up was for?_

"I don't know how to describe it," Nashi tried to explain to her friends. She guided them to a nearby table.

"Is it going to become a thing?" Ellie wanted to know as they took their places. "I mean are you guys going to keep doing dot-dot-dot?"

Nashi exhaled loudly. "I don't _know_ ," she bemoaned truthfully. "I mean… Is it even worth it? It's not going to lead anywhere and…" She closed her eyes as she put her spoon in her cup. "I don't want him to ask too many questions."

Olivia softened. "He won't, Nashi. Gary knows when to stop and not push you."

Nashi ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, but… It's still embarrassing," she mumbled.

Ellie set down her spoon and cup to bring Nashi's head onto her shoulder. "You don't have to tell him what you don't want to," she soothed. "And, if you ever want to, do it on your own terms, okay? No one's going to force you."

Nashi nodded meekly. "I know…"

"Ask Mara," Olivia recommended. "You normally see her twice a week? Ask her for her opinion."

Nashi sighed. "I will," she said. " _Promise_."

* * *

To the people in and of Margaret Town, the Festival of Gratitude was a success. While the sky was bleak, their moods were spirited and full of happiness.

The boardwalk had been decorated in festive cheer with venders streaked across the it. Boats still had their work to do and went back and forth under the bridge and across the Mûre River. Two little kids and their Kumiho cub and _Nachtkrapp_ —a raven made only of shadows and darkness with glowing violet eyes—laughed as they raced across the boardwalk with the parents strolling along. A group of friends had gotten to the shore of the river and skipped stones for the fun of it all.

One girl tried her very best, but, alas, the stone just fell into the water.

"Nice try, Mimi," came the cocky voice of a guy.

Mimi stuck her tongue at him as the rock went deeper. "Shut up!"

The rock found itself subjected to the coolness of the Mûre River and all its signs of life. Gudgeon and pikes were swimming about and avoided the rock. A school of bream diverged away from the sinking rock. But magical creatures shared the water as well. _Abaia_ were huge eels made entirely out of lightning and electricity, never once faltering in their stride. _Bradán feasa_ was a type of magical salmon that was quite large and had mosaic tiles for scales. They came with fast knowledge and looked as the stone floated even more-so down. A few _Chen_ —giant clams—and _Akkorokamui_ —giant octopus monsters who wheezed bubbles—who had hidden in the deeper part of the river appeared intrigued at the falling stone as nothing ever came so far down.

What was most intriguing about the Mûre River is the depth of it all. The rock had sunken so far deep, it went into the next level of water that separated itself by looking even darker and ominous than its counterpart. The rock disappeared into the darker water.

It was forever gone.

Two glowing eyes glared through the depths and a call shaking the depths of the water vibrated.

* * *

Luna stood up instantly as her eyes widened. " _No_ …"

Gale looked at her, bewildered. "You okay, Blondie?"

It seemed Luna did not hear him. Instead, all she heard was the rumble of the sky. But, her mind heard something else.

 _That noise… That couldn't be…_

Luna took a sweep of the First Aid Center. The magical creatures had all become faint or restless, each having their eyes flickering to the sky or to the ground. They were waiting for something to happen.

Gale stood up as well, peering at Luna in worry. "Talk to me, Blondie," he urged. "What's going on?"

"It's just like before."

Gale was taken back. "'Just like before'?"

"She's coming," Luna murmured. "They're _coming_."

* * *

The healing pool Lamia Scale offered to all and any Water Mages and creatures of the sea was filled with grunts of pain and turmoil. Caretakers frettingly looked after their charges, but their hovering and assistance did not help.

Gray held his wife as she gave hisses of pain, her body sweating profusely. He looked at Silver who was being held by Julia and Gary as he groaned and pleaded for the pain to stop. "Just hold on a little longer," Gray whispered in encouragement. "Hold on for me."

Meredy arrived with Lyon and both had merrow pups and a Kumiho who looked awfully ill. They handed them to the volunteers.

"We have more for you," Lyon declared. His eyes swept across the healing pool. "My God…" He watched as nurses and doctors and volunteers and even healing magical creatures were overwhelmed at the masses of patients they had received.

Andele approached Lyon and Meredy. "It's worse than you think," she said in a no-nonsense tone. "The Air Mages might not be as bad, but they're worsening."

"How can this be happening?" Lyon wanted to know.

"I sense so much pain and sadness and fear," Meredy lamented. "Who would _do_ this?"

"Obviously, someone with a vendetta," Lyon predicted.

"Or," came another voice, "perhaps not."

Lyon and Meredy turned to see Yuka coming toward them with his eyes believably serious. Yuka glanced about the healing pool and while his sobriety did not fade, there was sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Meredy asked.

"Maybe we're looking at this too closely," Yuka proposed. "A vendetta against Margaret Town might be too little. Think of the bigger picture. Think of what's been happening these past few months."

Lyon was beginning to understand. "The attacks…" he murmured.

Yuka nodded.

"But, we would have felt something like that," Meredy assured. "We would've—"

"I'm not saying it's on the same scale as that," Yuka soothed. "What I am saying is this person doesn't have a vendetta against Margaret Town. They might be working with someone who does, but the boss doesn't. No." He began to walk away. "The person doing this has a love affair with chaos."

Meredy blinked. "'Chaos'… Chaos…" Something clicked to her. _"Chaos!"_ She turned to Lyon. "Lee, I'll be back soon, okay? I need to check something. Stay with our family."

Lyon tried to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"It's about my past," Meredy told him. "It might not be much, but it can help!" And, she ran off.

"Meredy!" Lyon called, but it was too late. She still sprinted away. He frowned as he watched his wife.

 _Please, find what you're looking for and come back to me._

* * *

Nolan had stars in his eyes as he practically drooled at Justin and Honey. "Oh, my goddess," he whispered. "This is happening. This is real. This isn't a drill."

Justin gave a big smile to Nolan. "Yes, this is real. It's very nice to meet you, Nolan."

"He knows my name. Miss Fortune knows _my_ _name_ ," Nolan whispered. He let out a girlish squeal of delight. "Oh, my God, I'm _dead_! This is Heaven right now! This is _amazing_!"

Ekho, Bane, Peter, and Mary Jane watched Nolan gawk and prod his idols and gush over them with stars and light radiating off him. Justin and Honey took it all in amusement and were more than delighted to greet their fan.

Ekho smiled. "I've never seen him so happy since that Lady B.B. concert and we got backstage passes," she admitted. She turned to Mary Jane. "You just made his wildest dream come true. You're like his Fairy Godmother now."

Mary Jane had a disturbed look on her face. "Yeah, no, I'm fine with just being Mary Jane, thanks."

"More like a bitch," Bane muttered.

Ekho elbowed him roughly. "Stop being such an ass. You should be considered 'lucky' you met her anyways. She's been great!" she defended.

Bane rolled his eyes. "At what, exactly? Being a pain in my ass? Oh, wait, that's _your_ job!"

Ekho allowed her eyes to water, but did not let it go any further than that. She huffed her frustration and turned to glower at Mary Jane and Peter. "I'm going back. Don't wait up," she growled. And, she stomped off.

Bane cursed and chased after her. "Dammit, Ekho, you can't go anywhere without me!" he shouted after her.

Peter hummed his laughter. "And, then there were three."

"Two," Mary Jane corrected. "I'm out."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Mary Jane gave an unknowing shrug. "Don't know, don't care," she said bluntly. "It's about that time I go off, listen to my music, and be in isolation." Her hands shifted to her headphones. "Gives me life and all that inspirational crap."

"Well, how about I join you?" Peter offered. "You can't expect me to let you wander around town without an escort, can you?"

"I _do_ expect that and you _will_ respect it," Mary Jane told him with a fake smile. "Make sure Nolan doesn't get to handsy and you should be fine." She put on her headphones. "Bye."

"Wait."

Mary Jane was stopped when a hand captured her arm. She looked up at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "Yes…?"

"Look, I know you said I had one chance and, so far, I should hope it's been as great for you as it has for me," Peter started.

Mary Jane held up a hand. "Stop right there," she commanded. "Whatever talk I'm about to receive, I personally don't care about nor want to hear it. Whatever we did these last two days was chill. You're a decent human being. I can't promise we will see each other again frankly because I have Magic, you don't, and I don't really know where my jobs take me. You have my number. Use it, but don't abuse it or lose it. Do _not_ call me. _Ever_." She cocked her head. "That about cover everything?"

Peter had to chuckle as he released Mary Jane. "I have never met a more straight-forward person than you," he confessed. "You're one of a kind."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "All right. Have fun with Nolan," she farewelled as she took out her Sound Pod and walked away. She chose another rock song and slipped her Sound Pod back in her pocket. She heaved a breath.

 _He might not have ever met someone so straight-forward, but I've met a bunch of people who try to weasel their way into my heart and be my friend._

Her eyes saddened just a bit.

 _They're great people. But, I'm not the one they deserve as a friend._

* * *

In the depths of the Mûre River, two glowing eyes sought freedom from their despair and anguish.

And the call of the sea echoed throughout the water.

* * *

Mary Jane flinched, her static sparking, as a sudden migraine overtook her body. She was forced to stop walking as one step made the migraine even worse. Her eyes stung as tears gathered as the pain wracked through her head. Dizziness overwhelmed and brought her to her knees. It was like she was Atlas and the world was pressing upon on point in her temple.

She could hear someone trying to call her. It sounded like they were calling her "ma'am". So, it was someone unfamiliar to her. She tried to garner the strength to get up and keep moving as though she were fine, but the migraine demanded she fell pain and pain she felt. She gave a cry as hot tears ran down her face. The pain was agonizing. She wanted to scream and cry and vomit and curl into a ball all at the same time. She did not know what to feel.

Warm hands—familiar hands—touched her back.

Mary Jane's watery eyes opened slightly. She was confused at first. For the person she saw before her was not familiar in a sense. He held swagger and a look not seen in ages.

"MJ…?" he called, fretting. " _MJ…!"_

Mary Jane's eyes shut as her migraine clamped down on her head even more. She gave a sob of agony.

She felt her body being lifted by hands she had felt before. The hold she was in jostled her, made her cry even more, but she took comfort in the warm she felt. Her eyes cracked open again, still crying, still blurry, but they opened a little. She looked at her saving grace. She could only see a pair of lips pulled into a heavy frown.

Dark eyes flicked down to meet hers.

A mouth opened. "I've got you," came a sincere promise. "I'm here, MJ."

That was all Mary Jane heard until the pain stabbed at her again. And, when it all came too much to bear, her body froze, numb, her mind stopped its tracked, and everything shut down.

* * *

For a storm to get better, it had to get worse.

And worse it got.

The rumbling gray clouds had darkened haphazardly. They rumbled like a timpani and bass drum giving ode to a score that would lead to the darkest part of the film. Lightning had not made its appearance yet, but everyone knew it was time. There was that notorious scent of oncoming rain, that ugly smell everyone wrinkled their nose at and yet took comfort in when they were sad.

Those without Magic could now sense the oddity of this newborn weather. They looked at the sky in fear and confusion. The peaceful day had turned gloomy and restless.

On Lacrima Screens, Mayor Sabozai appeared, looking like she was inside her own office. _"Attention, citizens and guests of Margaret Town,"_ she announced, garnering attention from any near a Lacrima Screen. _"This is not a drill. Commissioner Eckart and myself issue a non-mandatory evacuation to all citizens and guests. An unnatural and magical storm has been sited over Margaret Town without reason and could endanger lives should it become active. Guards have been stationed at every block to provide help for families and will help guide everyone to the train station to the evacuation center just thirty-minutes away from the city. I would highly encourage everyone to take this opportunity…"_

A few people at a bar looked at the screen in puzzlement.

" _Tch_. It's just a storm," one of the men said. "Not like we haven't gotten anything bad before. I'm stayin' right here."

A woman watched the broadcast within her master bedroom as she folded laundry. Her eyes were filled with worry as Mayor Sabozai's message repeated. "Honey!" she called. "Get the suitcases ready!"

The Margaret Town train station was already becoming filled with those who were ready to evacuate. Guards in the town were helping the elderly from a retirement home leave with their last belongings as well as helping families and those with special needs. The Margaret Town Clinic was transferring residents out with extra care. Still, most ignored the issued warning and carried on with their lives, some even hunkering down in their homes to comfortably wade out the storm.

Lamia Scale was filled with guild members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. The Mages were chattering with one another, equally concerned about the nature of the storm.

Orochi, Mara, and Amani had all taken to sitting together with Amani's djembe on one side of him and his own vrykolaka that had become a grown adult.

Orochi sighed. "I'm not liking the sense of things here," he commented.

Mara signed to the both of them, _From what it feels like, this storm is about to get worse._

Amani nodded, petting his vrykolaka. "I agree. I wish the evacuation was mandatory, but not even a mayor can force an evacuation. It has to be completely optional."

"Hey, Oreo!"

Orochi picked up his head to see Olivia scampering towards him and was surprised. "Ollie… What's up?"

Olivia scanned the guild hall. "Have you seen Leo? He hasn't been responding to my texts or calls."

Orochi shook his head and Olivia frowned. To console her, he offered, "He might be helping with the evacuation."

Olivia rolled her lips at the possibility. "True…"

Lance had parted from Aine when he saw his mother whispering frantically to anyone in the vicinity. He shouldered his way towards her to stop her. "Mom!" he called. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mira looked at her eldest's bewildered emerald with distraught cerulean. "I can't find Mary Jane," she blurted.

"Mom, calm down," Lance tried to soothe. "Mary Jane might be with—"

"No, you don't understand," Mira whispered. "Every time I call, it says her Compact is disconnected. I can't get through to her with messages. And…" She pulled out something in her pocket.

Lance's eyes widened.

It was Mary Jane's Sound Pod. A bit scratched, but not broken.

"No…" Lance whispered. "We have to find her!"

Mira held back a sob. "Your father is trying to track her now, but with the storm…" She held herself in an embrace. "I need to find her!"

Lance brought Mira into a hug both she and he needed. He kept her close as his eyes closed. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll find her. She can't have gone too far," he assured.

 _We'll find you, Mary Jane_ , Lance thought. _I promise you._

"Attention, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale!"

Everyone looked up at the stage to see Ooba and Erza staring them all down like the powerful guild masters they were. Ooba had made the call and Erza was slightly behind her. It was Ooba's territory, her guild, and she had the right of authority.

"As you may have sensed, a magical storm has come to Margaret Town for reasons we have yet to confirm," Ooba announced. "However, we have reasons to believe the Guardian Duo are awakening and not for the better."

The guild hall dispersed into murmurs of frets and disbelief.

Ooba calmed them with a hand. "As so, Guild Master Erza and myself will be dividing you all into evacuation teams and those to help prepare for the arrival of two angry deities," she continued. She gestured for Erza to step forward.

Erza did so and spoke to the crowd, "As this is Ooba's territory, she will be the commanding voice in this, Fairy Tail. I will be of assistance, but I ask you to proceed to Guild Master Ooba for any further instructions."

Ooba nodded at that. "Now, here are your assignments…"

Gale grunted from his place against a pillar. "Such bullshit," he spat. "The air is thick with dread and we're here, sittin' on our asses with nothing to show for it than worry in our eyes."

"It's the best we can do."

Gale looked over at Luna who had taken to sitting away from the masses and near a wall. Syra had settled down under Luna's care. She was still distressed, but seemed relatively calm with Luna keeping up casual pets and coos.

"Think about it," Luna asked for softly. "No one can force a person to leave their home and we can't do anything without viable proof."

"Look at the weather," Gale grumbled. "That enough proof?"

"Not nearly enough and you know that," Luna chided.

Gale sighed and pushed himself off the pillar to go to her. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He sat next to Luna and took his turn scratching Syra's stomach. "And with the bunny on the fritz, makes me even more worried. And you…"

"I'm fine," Luna cut off sharply.

Gale seared her with a glare. "You're _not_ 'fine', Blondie," he growled. "Your dream—"

"Means _nothing_ right now." Luna looked up at Gale with soulful eyes. "Please, let it go. It could've been just a dream."

Gale softened and shook his head. "We both know your dreams mean so much more," he murmured. "You should get out of here with her." He nodded at Syra.

" _Not_ without my family and Fairy Tail," Luna negated. "I'm staying if they're staying."

Gale growled his frustration. "You're so stubborn, Blondie."

Luna gave him a little smile. "You wouldn't like me if I wasn't."

Gale froze at that. Then, he broke into a guffaw. "Nah. Probably wouldn't," he agreed. He looked back at Syra. "Can you promise me you'll stay somewhere safe? Stay with Syra. Protect her."

"I will," Luna promised. "But, you have to promise you'll be safe too."

"Ha!" Gale laughed. "Like that'll happen!"

Luna laughed herself. "Okay, okay, so maybe you can't promise that, but… Promise me…you'll at least come back for more adventures."

Gale raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, after all, our fairytale is just beginning, right?" Luna smiled fondly at that. "The story of the princess who was locked away in a tower and the jerk dragon who freed her for a life of adventure!" She looked up at Gale to wink at him. "Sounds pretty good, huh?"

Gale smirked as a tick mark pounded against his forehead. "A 'jerk dragon', huh? I'll show you what it takes to be a jerk. But…" His smirk melded into a smile. "Yeah… Sounds pretty a'ight to me, _principessa_."

°•°•°•°

The storm had worsened. The clouds were stirring black and thundering, thundering, thundering without missing a beat. Lightning was beginning to snake about the clouds, never striking but reminding people how much it could. The winds blew and howled as though restless and knowing of the upcoming battle.

The Mûre River was becoming rough and volatile. Waves crashed to and fro without fail. Boats signaled to each other about ports for them to dock at. Magical creatures of the sea either came to shore or buried themselves farther down to withstand such strong currents. Red flags were put up for all to see that the water was no longer allowed to be used publicly.

The Festival of Gratitude quickly was taken down. Vendors and carnies had abandoned their stands to take shelter. Many had retreated to their homes or took the aid guards offered to go to the train station. Mages of the home and away guild were helping as well. Telekinetic Mages had been sent to keep the waters calm as well as put up walls to keep the treacherous waters from reaching unimaginable levels. Some Mages were helping tear down the festival and others were helping with the evacuation issue.

Laxus sniffed about and sifted through the chaos. He growled to himself.

 _Dammit. Where could she be?_

"Laxus!"

Laxus turned to see Natsu running towards him. "Busy, Natsu," he grunted.

"I checked that spot you last saw Mary Jane and Igneel's scent was there too," Natsu informed. "He could be with her."

"But, we don't know that," Laxus snapped. "They could be anywhere!"

Natsu put a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "We'll find them," he promised. "You raised Mary Jane to be tough as lightning and Igneel was trained to handle this type of weather. They'll be fine together or separated." He looked around. "Gajeel, Galileo, and Luke are trying to sniff them out, Olivia's going to be sent out, and Lisanna is using her Soul Sight to track down their souls." He looked at Laxus and took his hand off his shoulder. "Our brats are just that— _ours_. We trained them to be fighters just like us. Don't forget that."

Laxus blinked. Then, he smirked. "Well, well… When the Hell did you get so smart?"

Natsu grinned as he rubbed underneath his nose. " _Heh heh_. They don't call me the 'Fire Dragon King' for nothin'!"

Laxus walked away, snorting. "I thought it was you doing Lucy that gave you some intelligence."

Natsu went slack-jawed at that. "Hey, that's…that's not fair…"

°•°•°•°

Nashi was on guard as she patrolled the skies in her Seraphim armor. Ellie had joined her to as a sylph with an array of kaleidoscopic wings, white hair, and an enchanted bow as her weapon. Nashi looked around to see the water churning, unsettled and queasy.

 _I have a bad feeling about all this. Something's down there._

Seraphim voiced his own concerns. _The soul down there is powerful and ancient. The seal on it has been broken through its animosity. It is trying to wake and breach back into the surface._

 _Do we have a chance to stop it?_ Nashi wanted to know.

 _It is not just that soul we should fear. It is its counterpart_ , Seraphim reminded. _We cannot afford to face both. Even with the combined might of all Mages in this town, the ancient souls will win with chaos and destruction on their side._

 _How could this happen_? Nashi growled. _How could we let this happen? And this wasn't even a demon, was it?_

 _No, it was not_ , Seraphim confirmed. _We would have felt a soul full of wrath and sin. All I can feel are two ancient souls._

 _I tried sensing a disturbance in time_ , Nashi admitted. _But, so far, I can't pinpoint a location._

"Nashi!"

Nashi looked over to see Ellie floating towards her. "What is it, Ellie?"

Ellie shivered a bit as she looked around the skies. "It's just… Even I'm starting to feel a little sick from the amount of Magic energy I feel," she confessed. "The two souls I feel…" She looked at the river and pointed. "Especially the one down there… It feels wrong."

"I know the feeling," Nashi agreed. "And we can't afford to just sit around and do nothing." She turned to the river as she clenched her fists. "But, what more can we do?" she muttered.

 _I wish we weren't sitting on our asses like this, but we can't do anything besides wait. And I_ **hate** _waiting._

 _Patient, little one_ , Seraphim soothed. _Continue your sky patrol. We must be prepared._

Nashi nodded. _Right_.

A new voice shouted, "Come on, you too!"

Nashi and Ellie looked to see a male Mage riding side-saddle on a scythe that kept him afloat using fire coming out of the staff of his scythe. He was not human, but a humanoid rabbit, large and buff in size, and wore a tailored butler uniform. His fur was a patchwork brown and his eyes had reading glasses to shield them.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sir Briocoso the Second_

 _ **Age**_ _: 43_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Scythe Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: tea_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: boy bands_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Sir Briocoso isn't any rabbit – he actually used to be human, but was cursed with this body!_ ⌟

Briocoso continued, "We might as well keep patrolling. Anything pops up and we'll be the first one to know."

Ellie and Nashi nodded, "Right."

The three took off in different directions, scouting around Margaret Town. Nashi searched about and made sure the evacuation was going smoothly as well as making sure the enemy did not appear at any moment.

 _I just hope_ , Nashi prayed, _that whatever happens, we can save these people._

 _DRIP_.

Nashi flinched, then looked up.

 _DROP_.

Rain droplets were falling down. Not in pelts, but in a gentle rush.

 _Huh? Rain?_

* * *

Margaret Town continued in its calm chaos. Some people left the city in a flurry of panic, splashing through puddles that were being formed. Others stayed put as watched the news as their mayor and commissioner gave them detailed instructions. Mages and guards did their civic duty to protect the innocent and lead them to safety.

But, one Mage strayed from the path.

He was closer to the shore than any Mage. He did not care how high the tide was or how dangerous it was. He continued his stroll.

Then, he stopped.

His hand went to his cigarette and took it out. He puffed harmful smoke before dropping the cigarette on the shore. He squashed it with his shoe.

A sigh. "And, now, for the final piece…" He reached into his coat pocket and took it out. It was a small cube that did not look like much. "This should get the ball rolling…" He threw back his arm, then he launched it forward, letting go of the cube.

 _PLOP_.

The cube sunk into the river as the stone had. It continued to sink and sink and sink. Magical beasts and regular creatures alike hid their gazes away from the cube. It possessed something dangerous, something cruel, something none of them wanted to touch. It continued to sink and sink and sink until it had reached the bottom of the first level of the river and was about to go to the second level.

The man smirked. "Now… _Activate_ …"

In correspondence, the cube emitted a scarlet aura. It pulsed once, then breached into the next level of the river, forever to disappear.

Nothing happened.

Then, the echoing cry of the sea shook the entire river.

* * *

 _WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH._

A young worker who had fallen asleep eating his takeout food woke up from his light slumber at the sound of his alarms. His eyes frantically looked around at the Lacrima screens that had been set off by severe storm and hurricane warnings. He set down his takeout in order to grab the emergency Lacrima communicator. He dialed one number and it did not take long for someone to answer. "No time! We have a code F-L-U-S-four-four and W-F-U-S-five-four! Repeat! F-L-U-S-four-four and W-F-U-S-five-four!"

°•°•°•°

Commissioner Eckart was leaving his office when he heard beeping go off. He looked to see his emergency Lacrima communicator had gone off. He was quick to answer it. "Status report," he snapped. He paused. One beat. Two beats. Three beats. His eyes hardened. "Say that again?" he growled.

* * *

Syra let out mewls of distress as Luna held her in the guild hall.

Gale became alarmed. "What's going on?" he fretted. "Why's she freaking out?"

Luna let out a low grunt. "Something's…wrong…"

Gale looked at Luna to see her in equal pain. "Blondie…"

Luna cracked open her eyes to give Gale a desperate look. "We…have to…get out there," she urged.

"No." Gale was quick to deny her. "We're getting you to that healing pool. You need to look after Syra." He tried to help her to her feet. "Come on. We'll get you safe."

Luna shook her head and jerked out of Gale's arms. "You're not listening to me," she hissed. She gave another moan of hurt. "She…needs me…!"

"And I'll make sure Syra stays here," Gale promised.

" _No_ ," Luna gasped. "Not…Syra… _She_ …needs me… She's hurt… She…needs…help… The…river…" She wobbled forward, unsteady on her feet.

Gale caught her without a second thought. "I don't get it," he grumbled. " _Who_ needs you?"

Luna gave another grunt of pain as the storm gave a roar of anger. "Nay…da…" she gasped out.

Gale was befuddled at that. "Who the Hell is that?"

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER_.

" _Attention, citizens. We apologize for the interruption in normal programming,"_ came an announcement.

Gale looked up alongside the other Mages that had been stationed at the guild hall to except those who needed shelter. The Lacrima-Visions showed two news broadcasters with their ever-so-somber looks.

" _However, recently, there have been reports several cyclones that have come from the Mûre River,"_ one of the news casters spoke. The screen changed to see the watery cyclones that swayed to the beat of the storm's drum.

The Mages of the guild were taken back at such an awful sight and murmured to themselves.

°•°•°•°

People from all across Margaret Town saw the news broadcast and stared at the screens in horror and disbelief. This was happening to their city, their town, their home. A mother gathered her children in her arms while the family salawa lay at their feet. Two brothers living together stopped their sandwich-making to look at the LV.

°•°•°•°

" _We are on watch for flash flooding and issue a warning for severe thunderstorms. We ask all in Margaret Town to consider evacuating the town for their own safety,"_ the other news caster reported _. "As of now, Mages have been sent out along with a request for an Anti-Magic Unit to keep the cyclones contained, but now is the time to act."_

°•°•°•°

One man snapped at guards as he held his two cats and argued they help him take his last cat. Another family had guards help move the eldest of the family, a grandmother in a wheelchair and little memory left.

°•°•°•°

" _For those who wish to stay in their homes, we implore you to turn off all electrical items in your household. Stay in your bathrooms near the center of your house and reinforce it with anything you can find. You can also stay in a windowless hallway, a walk-in closet, or under the stairwell."_

°•°•°•°

Commissioner Eckhart and his aralez led teams of guards to build more barricades while Erza led team of Mages to reinforce homes with protective barriers. Nolan and NJ were huddled at the train station together as they called their parents to let them know the situation. Bane kept Ekho close. Perhaps he did not notice how he held her and how soft his expression was, but his caretaker certainly did. Bleu was on his Compact, but Peter looked around the station as though looking for someone.

"You okay, man?" Bleu asked, though distracted.

Peter nodded. "Yeah…" He began walking. "Make sure everyone gets on the train. I'll be back!"

Bleu looked up from his Compact, alarmed at Peter's leaving. "Dude, we gotta go!" he shouted.

Peter broke into a job. "I'll be back!" he promised. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of finicky people with one though set on his mind.

 _Something's not right. Don't worry, baby girl, I'm coming._

°•°•°•°

" _Emergency supplies for you to bring include any food, a can opener, and water. Bring a flashlight, batteries if possible, a mattress, a blanket, a Compact, any protective clothing available, tools, and crate your pets should you have any."_

°•°•°•°

The Mages and creatures connected to water hissed and groaned at the utter pain they all felt. Gray could only watch helplessly as Juvia thrashed and cried for someone to relieve her from her anguish. Julia did everything in her power to keep Silver calm, but nothing would work. Gary watched his family suffer with a clenched jaw and stormy eyes that threatened to turn. He turned on his heel and left the pool.

°•°•°•°

" _For those who would like to evacuate the town, please only bring the necessities. Food, water, and supplies will be provided for you at the evacuation center._

°•°•°•°

Elvin flinched and gritted his teeth together as he leaned against an alleyway wall. The rain had been unkind to him and so had the wind, but he forced himself to keep going no matter what. His glasses dropped and he stepped on them, breaking him as he kept going.

°•°•°•°

" _But, please, people, we must leave the town now,"_ the news caster pleaded. _"Leave now before it's too late!"_

°•°•°•°

Paige slowed down as she hit the same alleyway Elvin had. She hardened as she swiped the broken glasses and studied them. She shook, angered, and took off after her cousin.

°•°•°•°

The other news caster put a hand on his fellow anchor. She looked away angrily and allowed her co-host to take over. He coughed and addressed the public. _"The mayor has asked all to keep calm and to not leave the town in a panic. We must keep this evacuation in an orderly fashion. So, stay safe, Margaret Town. And,"_ he added, _"stay calm."_

 _ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._

The screen faded to a bright blue as the alarm tone went off. An automatic tone voiced over it _. "Please leave the area at once. We are on watch for flash flood warnings and have cited several cyclones. Severe thunderstorms are on the way. Please use the evacuation arrows and guards to guide yourself to the train station. This message will now repeat."_

In Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasama barked, "Kazari! Come here!"

Kazari—she was a young girl with pigtails and a flower crown—came to the stage. "Yes, Master!"

Ooba Babasama put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Establish a link with not only this guild but Fairy Tail. Can you do it?"

Kazari gave an obedient nod. "Whatever needs doing, Master," she promised. She closed her eyes. Her Magic Circle bloomed beneath her and an aura of silver misted around her, fluttering her hair. "The link is now established, Master," she murmured.

Ooba Babasama bowed her head and closed her eyes. _This is a message to all guild members and Mages alike_ , she thought. _This is Guild Master Ooba Babasama. Hear me._

°•°•°•°

Mages across Margaret Town paused what they were doing when they head the voice of the eldest guild master in Fiore. Liberty was at the station with Ellie, the triplets, Evergreen, and Lisanna and paused when she heard the great master's voice. Linus was shouting to keep people in a calm and orderly line as they left the town and stopped when he heard his master's voice. Gajeel stopped his searching alongside Galileo to close their eyes at Ooba's voice. Saudade, Toby, Meredy, Ultear—they all bowed their heads.

°•°•°•°

Ooba thought to the Mages. _Ensure the evacuation of every single citizen. Go door to door if you must. I want scanners on every single building and house. Protective measures must be in place. For those who can afford it, find any stray animals and take them to the train station. No life goes unnoticed and no house unturned._

°•°•°•°

Erza began changing direction in her leading and sent out Mages in teams to go to streets. Mages knocked on doors while some went to higher ground to scan the vicinity.

°•°•°•°

 _We will make sure Margaret Town will stay safe and its people as well_ , Ooba promised. _We are Mages sworn to protect the peace and this is no exception. I have faith in all of you, children, make no mistake. Today, we are not just Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale. We are a unit._

°•°•°•°

No one noticed an unfamiliar figure slipped into the evacuated museum. He stepped inside without any guards to stop him. He looked around with empty place of history with a smirk. "Well, well… This will make my job a whole lot easier."

°•°•°•°

 _We are the upholders of magical peace. We are the ones to commit justice when it is Magic that is at fault._

°•°•°•°

Elvin continued to run, but something pulled at him. He passed by a window, but had to backtrack. He looked at his blurry reflection to see his ears had elongated into pointed tips like that of a canine. He opened his mouth to see his canines had become pointier. Disgusted with himself, he ran off at his own horror and anguish.

°•°•°•°

 _We all knows these cyclones and this thunderstorm is not the work of nature but of Magic itself._

°•°•°•°

Yuka instructed Mages who worked together to put up barrier around the river. Amani played his djembe to the tune of the earth and barriers erupted to keep the tide at bay. Lance used his lightning to gather iron-sand and build wall upon wall. A pair of twin sisters used their telekinetic prowess to keep the tides at bay while a mole-like creature dug trenches.

°•°•°•°

 _And only we have the capabilities to stop this. The Anti-Magic Unit will shortly arrive, but their help will only ease the public. It is us that will get the job done._

°•°•°•°

Luna jerked out of Gale's hold in the guild hall. "I'm sorry…" She began to run away with Syra in her arms. "I have to go!"

Gale was stunned for a moment, but that was enough for Luna to gain distance. He snapped out of his confusion to chase after her. "Blondie! Blondie, wait!" he shouted.

°•°•°•°

 _So, Mages inside Margaret Town, heed the words of an old bat like me._ Ooba's eyes opened with hard years of determination laying into them. _We will continue to uphold the peace!_

°•°•°•°

The Mages in and out of the guild hall roared their agreement to Ooba's inspirational words. They could not help but for their spirits to be lifted at that. Erza gave a smile of approval at the elder guild master's encouragement.

All except Luna.

She burst out of the guild hall and into the heavying rain. Thunder snarled and lightning snaked in-between clouds, making Luna flinch. But, she jetted down the street with no delay.

Gale rushed out after her and caught her when she moved down another street. "Blondie, wait!" he tried to halt. He growled when she disappeared. "You and your running off…" He sprinted after her without a second thought.

Luna continued to race down the streets, crossing bridges and cutting corners. It was like she knew where to go, yet could not tell you. It was that feeling you get when you knew a pathway, but not the direct name of the destination. She cradled an irritable Syra in her arms and looked down. Syra nuzzled against Luna as though she could cure her of her distress.

 _Don't worry. I get how you feel. I feel it too. Just a little furth_ —

"Hey! Miss!"

Luna skidded to a halt and looked up in surprise. Two guards had spotted her and were already headed in her direction. She took steps back.

 _No, no… I have to go…_

"Ma'am, are you all right?" one guard asked. "You seem a bit distressed."

Luna shook her head. "I'm…fine. Please, no need to worry. I just have to keep going," she insisted.

"Where are your parents?" the other guard asked. "Were you separated?"

"No, we weren't," Luna assured. "I'm a member of—"

The guards came closer to her.

"Ma'am, we'll have to ask you to come with us," a guard spoke. "We're sorry, but we have to get all civilians out of this area. Come on. We'll help you find your parents."

When one of the guards reached for Luna, she backed away. "No, you don't understand. I have to go," she insisted. She was desperate for them to understand, for them to let her go.

"Ma'am, please cooperate," one of the guards warned. "We need to get you out of this town."

Luna shook her head. "You don't get it," she said with a trembling lip. "None of you get it." She took off and ran the opposite direction.

The guards were on her tail in an instant. "Hey! Come back here!" they called to her.

Luna turned down another street to avoid them, but they continued to be on her tail. They were bigger than her with longer strides and better speed and were bound to catch up with someone as small as her. She continued to splash through the puddles and go through the rain and thunder.

 _Please, I can't let them get me. I have to go._

In the darkness of it all, something sparked.

Luna looked down at the distressed Syra.

 _We have to get there. We have to go. We have to help her._

In the darkness of it all, the spark began to bloom into something more.

 _Please_ , Luna pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut, _help us._

In the darkness of it all, the rain faded, the thunder stopped growling, and the lightning was gone. In the darkness of it all, the spark blossomed and grew in the silence until it consumed the darkness and turned it into light.

Something responded back to Luna, gentle and strong. Your wish has been granted.

Luna's eyes opened wide only to see a growing portal made of white energy. It was summoned a bit away from her, but at the rate she was going, she would run into it.

The guards reached out to her, ready to catch her.

"Ma'am, please, get back here!" one of the guards demanded.

Luna squeezed her eyes shut and held Syra close. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But, we have to help her." She opened her eyes as the portal came closer. "This…is for her!" She ran straight into the portal without any hesitation and disappeared.

And the portal closed right before the guards could even try and follow her.

They skidded to a halt, exasperated. Their eyes glanced around to look for their escaped victim.

"Ma'am!" one of the guards called over the growls of thunder, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Ma'am, please! We have to get you out of here! Ma'am!"

Gale slowed down as he approached the street. His eyes caught sight of the two guards and, rather than confront them, he hid in an alleyway to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The guard put down his hands and sighed. "Looks like she and that pet of hers are gone," he presumed. "I hope she's okay. She looked young."

"We'll keep searching for her," the other guard promised. "She couldn't have gone far. Didn't see her using that teleport-thing though."

Gale's eyes narrowed.

"Kids these days," the guard sighed. He broke into a jog. "Well, let's get a move on!"

"Yes, sir!"

Gale looked up at the sky as he heard the splashes of the guards' retreating steps. "So, she made a portal, huh? She must've been desperate. And she'll be a bit tired."

Lightning finally cracked, striking at its prey and lighting up the sky in a series of flashes.

 _Blondie_ … Gale thought. _Where could you have gone?_

" _She…needs…help…"_

Gale remembered Luna's pained expression at the guild.

" _The…river…"_

Gale's eyes widened.

 _That's it!_

Gale turned on the wall and dug his hands into the brick. They sunk in as though the brick was nothing more than clay. Hauling himself up, Gale climbed up the wall and onto the roof of the building. It took no effort to get himself onto the roof and steady himself. His line of vision was zeroed onto the river becoming filled with watery cyclones.

 _You're there. I know it._

Gale began his sprint to the river with no regrets looking him in the eye.

 _I just need to know… Who's…'Nayda'?_

°•°•°•°

When Luna reappeared, she tumbled out of the portal and nearly staggered onto her stomach. She caught herself, however, and kept herself upright as the portal diminished behind her. Wind and rain whipped around her and dangerously so, but that was okay. She looked around to see she had made it.

 _The river… I'm here…_

" _Brrr_ …!"

Luna looked down to see Syra shivering in her hold. She did her best to stroke Syra's wet fur and keep her calm. "It's okay," she shushed. "We're here, just like I promised we would be."

 _BOOM. B-B-BOOM. BOOM._

Luna looked onto the river to see the cyclones dancing about on the water. She stared into the river with eyes full of grief and affliction.

 _And, you… I feel your pain… I feel your anger… Please, don't be so hurt. I'm here._

She flinched as the storm pulsed even more-so. She looked up as it exploded louder and rougher. It was a storm that was the master of storms. The cyclones grew more violent, spraying water as they grew stronger and bigger and angrier.

 _Nayda… Please…_

* * *

It was at the bottom of the river, where the river split into two levels, that the glowing eyes seethed with an unsettling amount of rage.

 _Nayda_ … It heard echo in its mind. _Please_ …

They narrowed.

The cry of the sea was turning into a roar as the lower level began to bubble.

* * *

Nashi continued her patrol of the skies, regardless of the brash thunderstorm.

 _I can't feel any civilian souls left in this area_ , she reported in. _Section A-Eleven has been cleared._

 _Good work_ , Briocoso thought back to her. _Report back to the guild hall for further instruction._

Nashi nodded and adjusted his flight path. _Understood. On my way._

" _Angel!"_ came a howl over the storm.

Nashi halted in her path to see Gary running down a street to catch up with her. "What? Gary?" She lowered herself to the ground as her Magic flowed around her.

Gary slowed into a walk as Nashi landed before him, her Seraphim armor gone. "Angel," he breathed. "I was getting worried when I couldn't get a hold of you."

Nashi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. I left my Compact back at the guild so it wouldn't get wet," she confessed. "Why? Is something's up?"

Gary grew somber at that. "Yeah. Mary Jane and Igneel are missing," he explained.

Nashi's eyes widened. "Wait. _What?_ They're missing?" She could not believe it.

Gary looked on. "Your dad, Uncle Laxus, Uncle Gajeel, Leo, Panther Lily, and Livy are trying to hunt them down, but all they found was Mary Jane's broken Sound Pod."

Nashi gritted her teeth. "Dammit. Especially at a time like this, we can't afford for anyone to go missing," she growled.

"And, that's not the worst of it."

Nashi looked up at Gary with a glare. "What else _is_ there?"

Gary could not look at Nashi straight in the eye. "It's Luna and Gale… They're missing too," he broke to her.

Nashi's eyes widened at that. Then, they narrowed in her sadness. "No… We have to…" She looked at the ground as her fists clenched. "We have to… This can't have…" She dug the heel of her palms into her eyes and shook her head. "Dammit," she cursed. "Why _now_?"

Gary took off his jacket to put it over Nashi. He drew her into his chest. It was not much, but it was all the comfort he could provide. "We'll find them, Angel," he promised over the thunder, her frustration, his own. "We're not leaving until everyone in this town is safe." And his eyes fell up to the sky and he watched as lightning cracked, snapping at thunder for the atrocious noise.

* * *

Erza nodded at the last round of guards. "That's the last of them. Get yourselves out of here," she ordered.

The guards nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they obeyed. They marched away as Panther Lily and Happy fluttered down to greet their master.

Erza looked at the two Exceeds, one in Battle Mode and the other in his regular form. "Well? Any progress?"

Happy frowned. "Still no sign of Mary Jane or Igneel," he reported glumly.

"And Luna and Gale remain missing as well," Panther Lily reported. He wrinkled his nose and his tail twitched as thunder boomed and the rain soaked his fur. "It's hard to scent a thing in this storm. Any remaining scent must have been washed away."

Erza frowned. "Mira is a bit too distraught to scout for their souls, so I've put her on a train with Lisanna." She crossed her arms and sighed. "We won't give up this hunt. Continue the search."

"And the Anti-Magic Unit has arrived."

Erza, Panther Lily, and Happy looked over to see Commissioner Eckart leading a team of troops with the commander of the Anti-Magic Unit walking alongside him. The commander looked like a little boy dressed in the clothing of a priest. With him, he carried a holy text and had a cross necklace as well and a _kippah_ on his head.

Erza straightened at the sight of them. "Commissioner Eckart," she greeted. Her eyes went down to the young boy. "And Commander Thaddaeus Berenbaum," she addressed with a note of admiration in her tone. "It is good to see you, Commander. I wish this visit was on more pleasant circumstances."

Thaddaeus looked up at Erza with his ever-passive face. "As do I," he agreed, his tone very much the same as a young child's, "but it couldn't be helped."

⌜ **ANTI-UNIT SECOND UNIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Thaddeus Berenbaum_

 _ **Age**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Commander_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Sacred Prayer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Poko_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: plain cheese_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Commander Thaddeus is a mysterious boy with even more mysterious Magic! Ask him the story of how he became commander and you won't believe it!_ ⌟

He looked up at the sky and held his cross charm. He closed his eyes. "O Lord… Hallowed be thine name… May your watch over your subjects on this dark day," he prayed. He bowed his head. "Now, I have my soldiers cutting Margaret Town off from the rest of Fiore. Once the last train has disembarked, the barrier will be in-place. Soldiers are making sure to do a full sweep of the town and will be heading to barricade the river."

Commissioner Eckart nodded to Thaddeus. "Thank you for arriving so soon, Commander," he appreciated.

Thaddeus thumbed his cross. "It is the duty of the closest Anti-Magic Unit to assist in dispelling any and all magical anomalies," he reminded. He walked off with his soldiers following him.

Commissioner Eckart's eyes flickered to Happy. "Your mate and eggs have both made it onto a train that has already left. I have left two of my own to protect your family," he assured.

Happy smiled at the commissioner. "Thanks, Commissioner. I really appreciate it."

Commissioner Eckart gave a gruff nod. "While we may differ in status, we are still Exceeds in a human world. We must stick together." He spoke such words with honor and respect.

Panther Lily gave Commissioner Eckart a smirk of admiration. "And, with Exceeds like you in high places, we are seen more as warriors than glorified cats. You have my respect, _brother_."

Commissioner Eckart nodded and while he did not smile, his eyes did. He turned around. "Come along, Jazz. We have work to attend to," he reminded.

His aralez barked at that and dutifully stayed at the side of her master.

Erza sighed. "He's right. There's work to be done." She began to walk in the way that Thaddaeus had went. "Continue your search. None of us rest until we all come home!"

Panther Lily and Happy conjured their angelic wings. "Yes, Master!" And, they took to the sky.

* * *

Gale continued his race to the river, but was taken back as the weather worsened. He gritted his teeth as he kept leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "What the Hell is going on here?" he muttered over the roar of the storm. The amount of buildings stopped right before the boarded boardwalk and he leapt off his last roof before landing on the ground in a tumble that fell into a crouch.

The thunderstorm snarled as it picked up tempo.

Gale gritted his teeth as he staggered into a stand. "Goddammit," he cursed. "This storm is seriously pissing me off." He took to walking along the abandoned boardwalk and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Blondie!" he shouted. "Blondie, where are you?"

* * *

The bubbling of the lower level of the river grew and grew and grew into something that could not be contained for much longer.

* * *

Gale slid down a little hill in his search for Luna. He stumbled when the rain pelted against him and forced him off course. He righted himself and continued on his journey to find her. "Blondie!" he shouted. "Dammit, Blondie, where are y—?" He choked on his words when he sensed something.

 _Wha…? Is that…?_

Gale wasted no time gathering the earth below him and raising it into a small hill to improve his view. He brightened when he saw a catatonic Luna standing on the tetrapod barriers that were to help control the waves of the river. "Blondie!" He used the earth to his advantage and rode it like a wave to get to past the barriers Mages had put up. He jumped over the barrier to land on the tetrapod barriers. He led from one to the other as relief flooded through his bones.

"Blondie," he sighed. "Goddammit, Blondie-girl, you're giving me a heart attack with your running off…" His words trailed off when he saw Luna's face. His own face dropped. "Blondie?" he cracked. "Blondie, what's wrong?"

Luna's blank face could only settle upon the river.

"Blondie," Gale called softly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Blondie… What's going on? Why'd you run away?"

"She's coming."

Gale was surprised at her words. "Who?" he questioned. "Who's coming?"

Luna's eyes fell, crestfallen. "She's coming… She's coming…"

* * *

The bubbling threatened to explode. It threatened to release itself. It threatened to give into anger.

* * *

"But, she can't," Luna whispered. "She can't… This is wrong…"

"What's 'wrong'?" Gale wanted to know. He was getting annoyed with her avoidance of his questions. "What the Hell is going on? Who's 'she'? You have to explain shit to me so I can understand."

Luna's eyes began to water. "No, please… You can't," she begged. "You can't do this… _Nayda_ …"

* * *

The bubbling could not keep it together anymore. The anger, the rage, the glory of giving into seething madness—it was too much.

And it burst into a cyclone that spiraled to get out.

* * *

Gale furrowed his eyebrows. "Who is 'Nayda'?" he pressed. "Come on, Blondie, work with me here. I need to know what's going on."

Luna's eyes widened suddenly. "No, please!" she begged frantically. "Please, don't!"

Gale growled. "Blondie, what are you—?"

His words were cut off when a cyclone spiraled out of the water and into open air. Gale whipped around to see this spiral was bigger than the others. It was the largest and the most unstable as it combined the other cyclones into its madness. The storm pounded and thundered in agreement with such chaos. Everything was going according to plan.

Gale shielded Luna with his body, but could not help but to glare at the massive cyclone. "What the Hell is that?" he bellowed over the noise.

"It's her."

Gale looked down at Luna who had sparkling eyes at the massive cyclone. "It's _who_?" he wanted to know.

"She's here." Luna sounded so defeated with just two words. "She's _here_ …"

" _What?"_ Gale whispered.

The roar of the sea and storm vibrated through the air, shaking the earth to its very core. Gale held onto Luna as he allowed the stone from the tetrapod barriers to rise up and keep them grounded. The Lamia Scale guild hall shook a bit as the Mages inside held onto whatever they could to keep themselves steady. Gajeel was quick to bolt himself the ground and the Iron Twins did the same. Thaddaeus bowed his head in prayer as the earth shook and his soldiers protected their commander.

The cyclone spiraled even faster before it was dispelled.

Gale opened his eyes to take a look.

His eyes widened.

In the place of the cyclone was a creature like no other.

It was a sea monster mixed with a plesiosaur. Its large wings had expanded to keep it afloat and it craned its slender neck. Its face was that of the crane with a horned crown on its head and blue eyes maddened with ire. It looked like a phoenix, but rather than it being red and fiery, it harbored light blue energy and was that of the sea and storm. It tilted its head to let out another cry of the sea and storm.

"What the…?" Gale breathed.

"It's her… She's here…"

Gale could not believe it as he watched the majestic creature. "That's… That's the…"

"A suzaku," Luna named. "The beast of storm and sea… _Nayda_ …"

Nayda let out another cry of her madness.

Luna's eyes filled with grief. "She's hurt," she mumbled. "She's…in pain… And, she's calling to him."

Gale looked down at Luna in incredulity. "There's a 'him' now?"

Nayda gave a final cry before she flapped her big wings. Along her spine, flaps appeared and Nayda took to the sky with ease. She circled the river as she gave cries of her anguish. Her Magic pulsed around her, powerful and ancient and that of water. From her mouth spewed water. It was aimed at the thunderstorm above.

Gale was confused. "What is she doing? That water will just—"

Rather than the water gushing through the thunderclouds, the water directly hit the thunderclouds. It was like the clouds had solidified and were being personally attacked, something that seemed—

"Impossible," Gale whispered. "What is going on?"

" _Brrr! Brr-brr-brrrr!"_ Syra gave in her distress.

"She's calling to him," Luna responded. "She's calling…to Erion."

"'Erion'?" Gale questioned. He flinched when the impact of Nayda's Magic fizzled throughout the air. "How do you know this?" he demanded to know. "Not even archaeologists could dig out their names! Hell! I didn't think magical deities had _genders_!"

Luna squeezed her eyes shut as she grunted. "I don't…know," she admitted as though giving that much was agonizing. "But, they… She can't…" She gave a cry as she fell slack against Gale.

Gale was brought down to his knees as he held Luna who would not let go of Syra. He shook Luna slightly as alarm clawed at his chest, suffocating him nearly. "Blondie! Blondie, come on!" he fretted. "You can't pass out on me like this! _Blondie!"_

And Nayda gave another great cry to the thunderstorm as she charged more magical energy at the storm clouds.

* * *

Nashi skidded to a halt in the midst of her running. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

Gary stopped beside her. "What? What's wrong, Angel?" he wanted to know.

"I can feel it… The soul is awoken," Nashi whispered. "And it's…angry…"

Gary did not pretend he understood that. "What soul? What's angry?"

"It's not just angry," Nashi amended. "It's mad… It's like something is driving it into madness. And, in its madness, it's calling for the other soul."

 _BOOM. B-B-B-BOOM._

Lightning cracked.

The wind whistled and howled.

The storm grew intense.

"Gary…" Nashi turned to her partner with eyes full of solicited fear. "The Guardian Duo…is returning."

* * *

Juvia gave a squeal of her torture as she thrashed in the healing pool. Her body had broken into a cold sweat and full of twitches and aches and pains. For the first time, she did not want Gray to hold her. She wanted the torment to stop. She wanted everything to stop as she cried and scream with her brethren of the water.

"I know, Juvia, I _know_ ," Gray soothed. He had gotten in the pool to hold her closer to him. "Let it out. I'm not leaving your side."

Juvia threw back her head to give another scream, kicking her legs.

Gray gritted her teeth.

 _I would give anything to trade places with her. I can't just sit and let her suffer like this, but…_

His bangs shadowed his eyes.

 _What else can I do besides hold her? Nothing. And that's what's making me angry._

Another familiar grunt made Gray turn to see his own son clawing at his own body as though to get out of it.

 _What kind of husband and father am I if I can't even protect them?_

Voice breached his innermost thoughts. _But, you_ **can** _be there for them._

Gray tensed at that. _Meredy?_ he guessed.

Meredy gave a sad, little laugh. _Sorry. I could hear your despair and I feel so much pain. There's nothing more we can do for them then be there for them._

 _I know that, but_ —

Juvia gave another sob.

As Gray tightened his embrace, he thought, _But, even so, whoever is making my family suffer like this…_ **I** _want to be the one to take them down._

* * *

Eloise watched from the train window as the storm grew more intense. "It's so angry," she commented.

Evergreen had to agree as she looked out the window. "Just a big, scary storm," she tried sooth. "But, we'll be fine! You'll see."

"I didn't mean the storm, Mom."

Evergreen blinked down at her daughter. "You didn't?"

Eloise shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. There's a flying thingy that's really mad."

"'A flying thingy'?" Evergreen repeated.

"I… I see it too…"

Evergreen turned to the booth across from her own to see Mira leaning against the window with Laxus' coat around her shoulders. Her blank cerulean eyes looked at the rain-splattered window.

"It's not mad by choice. Something provoked it," Mira explained blandly. "It's out there, alone and frustrated. And nothing we can do will stop that."

Lisanna noted the worried looked the triplets and Liberty had at that and tried to soothe them with a sunny smile. "Don't worry, kids. You know Mages like us don't give up no matter what!"

They cheered up immediately at that. "Yeah!" they chorused.

Lisanna used their upbeat attitudes as a platform to steer them into conversation of what they want to play at the evacuation center. Her eyes still could not help but to glance at her older sister who looked completely withdrawn from reality. Her eyes dimmed.

 _Mira… We'll find her. I promise._

"Do you think Dad will want to too, Mom?"

Lisanna was drawn back to the conversation and gave a playful nod. "Of course he will! I guarantee it!"

And the trains continued down their path as the storm brewed and howled.

* * *

Nayda continued her assault on the storm. She gathered her own magical power and condensed them into three balls of energy that formed a triangle in front of her. From there, jets of Magic exploded from them in efforts to wreak even more havoc.

The storm only rumbled and growl, but did not retaliate in the slightest.

Gale could not believe what he was seeing. He watched as Nayda retreated from one attack and switched tactics. She flapped her wings and allowed beams of high pressured water to gush from them. They hit the storm clouds, but it was lightning that simmered the water and counteracted the attack.

 _No way…_ Gale thought to himself. _I mean… I knew the Guardian Duo existed and all, but this?_

"Nay…da…"

Gale looked down to see Luna struggling in his arms. "Woah. Take it easy, Blondie," he tried to warn.

Luna moved out of Gale's arms to give him Syra. "Have to…stop her," she tried to explain to Gale.

Gale collected Syra in his arms and watched Luna forced herself onto her feet. "Blondie," he tried to stop. She brushed past him in staggering steps without any regards to his words. "Blondie, stop!" he pleaded.

Luna ignored him. She continued her lone tumble to get closer to the river. "Nayda…" she murmured. "Nayda, _stop_ …"

Nayda flapped her wings to get away when lightning tried to strike her. She gave a seething caw as she circled around to gather Magic power for her next attack.

Luna flinched as she looked up at the flying deity. Her eyes watered, angst-ridden, but she shut them to keep her tears at bay.

 _Nayda… Please, don't do this…_

In the darkness of it all, something sparked.

Gale's eyes widened when he saw white pulsed around Luna. It was pure and warn and bright and flowed around her body like it was second nature. He could feel the nature of her prowess. How innocent it was. How wholesome it was.

 _She's using it… It's just like how it was…_

 _The focus blurrily remembered the cathedral. It blurrily remembered a fearless Luna with white glorifying her existence._

"Blondie…" Gale said softly.

Luna's eyes opened. The watery look was gone as she steeled them over. She looked up at Nayda. She forgot her Magic shimmering around her. She forgot the state Margaret Town was forced in. She forgot the dangerous situation she put herself in. She only cared about Nayda and only Nayda at the moment.

 _Nayda_ , Luna thought, _I can feel your pain. But, your fight is with the wrong person. Please, Nayda… Hear me._

The great beast of sea and storm gave another cry of her seething rage. However, as though responded to Luna's thoughts, she stopped herself. She turned her body to face the human girl of golden hair and an essence of purity about her. She gave a low call as she flapped her wings to keep herself in the air.

Luna took a step forward. "Nayda, please," she begged, "the person you're mad at shouldn't be him!" Her hand went to her heart and clutched the material over it. "A human did this. They were the ones to hurt you. So, please…" Her eyes widened, beseeching for the great beast to understand. "Don't do this!"

Nayda flapped her wings as she stared at Luna. Her eyes lost the vengeful look. The madness she had stored seemed to dispel for the moment. She was back to being Nayda, the suzaku of storm and sea, a guardian of Margaret Town. She was back to being a beast of justice. She was back.

Luna smiled a little at her triumph. "Nayda," she murmured, "you understand."

Nayda gave low noises to Luna as though trying to communicate and her eyes scanned the town she was sworn to protect.

Luna chuckled. "Yes. The city has changed since you were last awake," she agreed.

Gale was slack-jawed. "Okay, first some sea horses, then a sea king, then an ikenga, and now she's talking to this thing?" He shook his head at the amusing irony of it all. "Damn, Blondie-girl. You _really_ are amazing."

" _Brrr…! Brr-brr!"_

Gale looked down to see Syra trying to move about in his arms. "Hey, there, bunny, slow it down," he snapped as Syra kept wriggling. "What's your problem?"

Syra shook her head as she put her front paws on Gale's chest. _"Brrr! Brrr-brr-brr!"_ she tried to explain.

Gale growled. "I can't understand a damn thing you're saying, bunny."

Syra seemed to get worked up as she fluffed her fur. She beat against Gale's chest with her ears. _"Brrr!"_ she squeaked. _"Brrr! Brr-brr! Brr-brr-brrr!"_

Gale shook his head. "Speak _clearly_ , fur-ball!" he demanded. "What are you trying to tell me?"

* * *

The lone figure had made it to the top of the museum. They watched as the great beast of sea and storm had calmed from her vengeful path.

A smirk as a hand drew into a pocket. "Well… Can't have that, can we?" The hand brought out a cigarette pack and took one out. It set it back in the pocket to take out a lighter. "I swear… You people keep on getting more and more interesting."

The hand lit up the cigarette with the lighter without a flaw. After putting back the lighter, the hand removed the cigarette for the mouth to give a puff of smoke. The hand put back the cigarette between two chapped lips.

"All right… He predicted this might happen," came a sigh. "But, luckily, that little cube will do all the work for me…"

The hand came in front.

" _Tamer Circle_ ," came a commanding chant.

A Tamer Circle activated. It was different from a Magic Circle. Instead, the Tamer Circle looked more like a cerulean target board. The suzaku in the sky was in the center of the circle and did not appear to know it was the target.

A finger went to the top-right of the circle. "Now…"—he zigzagged his fingers across the Tamer Circle, leaving behind a line of blue—"Tamer Code: Command-Option. _Activate_."

The Tamer Circle glowed as it zeroed in on its target.

* * *

Nayda's eyes widened as something from inside her clawed for a way out, a way to torment her. Shocks of red lightning pulsed through her and made her caw her distress.

Luna's expression dropped. "Oh, no… Nayda!" she yelled.

Nayda flapped her wings as she gave into her despair. The torment of such madness was ripping her apart. She threw back her head, desperate for it all to go away.

Luna flinched as the sounds of Nayda's agony. "Nayda, please!" she beseeched. "Fight it!"

Gale flinched as well. "Man, that shit hurts my ears," he groaned.

 _But, I think I feel it. Whatever's hurting it—I mean,_ **her** _… It's nothing like I've ever felt before. It's tainted Magic._

Nayda gave another cry as the red lightning consumed her existence. She could cry and thrash all she wanted, but it would only drag out the pain even more.

Gale locked his jaw.

 _I know the feeling, Nayda. The feeling of being helpless and in pain… But, you have to fight it._

* * *

A smirk.

Eyes watched as the great beast of the sea and storm tried to fight against the control.

The hand over the Tamer Circle tensed.

"Oh, I see…"

The hand tapped the Tamer Circle for a button to appear. The numbers **56** came up in the middle of the button. It seemed like it was a meter of gauge of some sort. The hand pressed its pointer and thumb on the gauge and began to shift it clockwise. The numbers went up in response.

"How about an increase in control?"

The hands stopped when the gauge hit **89**.

* * *

Nayda panted as the pain was dropped. She could breathe again and was grateful for the break. She gave a relieved flap of her wings to keep her in the air.

Gale smiled as though proud at the deity.

 _Nayda… You overcame it…_

" _No_ …"

Gale looked over at Luna who wore such a look of pure horror on her face. "What's wrong?" he wanted to know. "What's going on?"

Luna staggered back as she lost touch with her Magic. "No, no… It's not over," she whispered. "It's not over yet…"

Gale could not wrap his head around it. "What do you m—?"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH._

Gale covered an ear with a hand at the sound of such a thundering cry. "The Hell?" he groaned. "What's going on?"

 _LUB-DUB._

Gale's eyes widened as he clutched the material over his heart. He panted. "Shit," he cursed. "The Hell was that? It's like my whole body froze. Like I could feel something's pissed off. And, it's coming from—" His eyes widened and he looked to the sky.

Nayda did not look like the same Nayda.

A power energy of red surrounded her and all her majesty. Her blue eyes that had calmed from the stormy madness had glowed in ruby hot anger. Her sclera had blackened and her irises were a gleaming and ugly color of sanguineous red. She gave off waves of searing madness as she panted. She was not the calm deity of water. She was the implacable deity of storms.

"Nayda…" Gale mumbled. "Crap, she's pissed."

Luna felt futility rein down on her. "Nayda…" She shook her head at her own falling misery to harden herself. "Nayda!" she called. "Listen to me! This isn't you!"

Nayda's blood-red eyes turned onto the small human who dare spoke to her.

Luna took a step forward. She had no Magic. She only had her willpower and faith alone to strengthen her. "Nayda, please, don't do this!" She was imploring for reason. "You are _not_ a subject to anger! You are the suzaku of this river, the beast of the water and of the storm!" Her eyes stung with unshed tears. "Please, don't do this!"

Nayda continued to stare at the small human. The want to destroy her was there, but something held her back. Something made her not want to outright attack the small human of golden hair and eyes full of desperation. Something. But, what was it?

* * *

A smirk. "So, I see we're still having some doubts."

The hand put the thumb and pointer fingers on the dial to turn it.

"I've never had to go this high before," came a careless comment. "But, oh well."

The two fingers turned the dial all the way to **100**.

"I do have a job to do after all…"

* * *

Something glinted in Nayda's eyes. Something malicious and dark. Something controlling. Something that broke all restraints she had.

"Nayda!" Luna gave it all she could. "Nayda, please! Don't do this!"

Nayda made a low noise. Three balls of her own magical power gathered in front of her in the form of an upside-down triangle. They were made of sloshing water, but red energy outlined them and dirtied them with insanity.

Luna's eyes widened. Her bottom lip trembled. " _No_ ," dropped from her mouth.

Nayda did not waste a second as jet streams of searing water burst from the three balls and headed straight for the small human of golden hair.

Gale reacted swiftly. "Blondie!" he roared. He punched a fist into the ground and the earth snaked its way to Luna.

Luna's eyes reflected the upcoming attack. " _Nayda_ …"

Earth shifted around Luna in Gale's protective barrier. He tried to raise it up quick enough, but it was too late.

 _He_ was too late.

Gale found his own eyes consumed from the attack. His mouth opened in a ragged roar.

Luna could not even take a step back. " _Eri_ …"

The lightning in the sky simmered, restless and upset. It broiled over in the clouds. As it became too much, it shot down from the Heavens and towards the earth.

The attack was close to the trio on the shoreline.

Luna could only get out the last syllable. "… _on_ …"

Lightning struck and the attack hit.

And the world exploded in a mass of smoke and flames.

* * *

"Hey! Did you see that?"

"Oh, my!"

" _Woah!_ That's really big!"

Mara looked out of the window to see an explosion had gone off, leaving clouds of smoke to join the thunderclouds. The explosion looked gigantic and violent and was created out of hatred. Her eyes softened as she looked out of the rain-splattered window. While the Margaret Town was being left behind, the feeling of uncertainty carried with her.

 _I can feel such manipulative anger. I wonder how this will all play out?_

There was shuffling in the bag Mara held. She used a hand to sooth it.

 _There, there. We'll be out of harm's way soon._

Her eyes narrowed in her uneasiness.

 _Or, so I can only pray for._

* * *

Gale had crouched down to shield Syra from the oncoming assault. It took him a few moments to realize, however, neither one of them had been injured and his protectiveness was unnecessary. Instead, he found himself and Luna and Syra wrapped in a protective barrier of sky blue that transitioned into light gold.

"No way," he mumbled. "A barrier? But, from what?"

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale looked down at the weak Syra.

" _Brrrr…"_ she tried to tell him.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're saying," he admitted flatly. "But…" He looked up. "I get the feeling you're telling me someone else came to join the party."

°•°•°•°

Nayda let out a low cry as she scooted herself backwards. She did not take her eyes off the explosion. It was a rookie mistake to always assume the first shot was a kill shot. And it was a rookie mistake to turn your back on the enemy. You always had to make sure your enemy was for sure down before continuing with your plans.

Still, nothing happened.

Nayda glanced about, but made sure at least one eye was on the smoke.

Still, nothing happened.

Nayda threw back her head as she gave a cry of victory. She had done it. She had made her first kill. And the pleasure she felt, the reward, was staggering.

A beam of silver lightning wrapped in a tornado shot out of the cloud of smoke and ashes and fire.

The beam hit Nayda and forced her back. She was electrocuted in the most unpleasant way, but was forced to dispel a wave of water to keep herself from being completely taken by the attack. She gave a low noise of anger at the one who dared to defy her and her eyes sought her enemy.

°•°•°•°

If there was anything that could shock Gale, it was this. His eyes befell on a sight he had only read in stories. "It's here," he spoke. "The beast of wind and sky…"

The beast flexed his claws. Its flowing tail was that of clouds that would endlessly flow and it whipped it around.

"The deity that controls the clouds and watches Margaret Town from above," Luna continued.

Large fangs were bared in an act of defiance. Its dog-like nose sniffed the air filled with fear and hatred. Its wings flexed, large and a golden brown.

"It is said to be the guardian of the other half," Gale went on. "The rare _pixiu_ …"

The winged canid-lion had made its appearance. It had been gifted with slicked back horns that shined like gold and had written inscriptions on them. It had been gifted a Holy Ring on its back-right leg and its paws were dipped in white clouds. Its fur was a shining golden, but the scales running down its chest were a vibrant white. It looked like the true beast of wind and sky.

Luna smiled at the sight of the great beast. " _Erion_ …"

Erion gave a might roar. He was staking his claim. He was giving Nayda a fair warning to back off and return to her slumber. He was protecting the two humans and the creature of time.

Nayda gave a loud cry back. She would not heed his warning. She would do as she pleased with the power she owned.

 _DRIP._

Luna shed a tear.

 _DROP._

"No," she whispered. "Not again…"

And in the darkness of it all, the tear dropped into it. And the darkness rippled.

 _Not again…_

* * *

 _And so, let it be written, on this day, centuries later,_

 _the Guardian Duo had returned._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah-ho! So, the great Guardian Duo have showed up, one looking for a fight and one looking for peace. Let's hope they figure it out soon! And, what's the deal with Mary Jane? Aw, man! Guess you'll have to tune into the next _Fairy Adventure_ to find out!

* * *

Meredy flicked on the light. She had ended up in a reclusive place in the house—the attic. They had stored much unneeded furniture and antiques and even some of Lyon and herself's personal items from their teen-hood.

 _It has to be here. I know it does._

Meredy was quick to rummage through the old trunks and drawers. She was searching like a madwoman, but kept herself composed. She sifted through old papers and clippings and old outfits to find what she needed.

 _I know it's here_ , she thought as she opened another trunk. _But, where—?_

Meredy paused when she looked into the contents of the trunk. Her eyes hardened. They were not relieved. It was more like she found a dark secret she wished she had not had to find. She reached into the trunk to bring out a series of paper clippings. The first was from the New Azalea Times. The headline read:

 **GRIMOIRE HEART DISBANDED AT LAST**

Meredy continued to go through the clippings. Some came from the Crocus Street Journal, some came from the Fioren Times, some came from Ishgar Today, but all was related back to one main topic: Grimoire Heart. Some of the articles were not headliners, but had still made the news. Robberies and kidnappings were most common associated with the ex-dark guild. But, then, the headlines grew darker. Murders popped up, but not by the Dark Mages themselves. They were _of_ the Dark Mages.

 **THE IMAGINEER MAGICIAN HAS BEEN ASSASSINATED**

 **DYNAMIC MAMMAL DUO KILLED IN CIRCUS**

 **GREAT PUPPETEER MURDERED IN HOTEL ROOM**

Meredy's stop at one clipping in particular. It was in the list of death and obituaries of a newspaper.

 _Madame Ur, 89. A beloved friend passed away on August 6, XXXX. Memorial donations may be made in Madame Ur's name._

Meredy's eyes glistened as she read such a simple sentence. It did not draw attention away. It was not a headliner. It was nothing special. But, it meant everything to her.

 _Mother… You were everything to me… And you were reduced to a simple sentence…_

She shook off such negative thoughts.

 _I can't focus on that right now._

She took out all the clipping to spread them on the ground. She made sure each one corresponded with the dates they had been produced. She studied them as she thought for a pattern or a sign.

 _Okay… All of these have to relate to Grimoire Heart… When Yuka said, 'chaos', all I could think about Grimoire Heart. We were bound by Zeref's will and chaos in itself. But… One of us was even more bound to it than the others… And, he's the only one who is still alive…_

Meredy shifted to another news article from Ishgar Today. A blurred shot of a Mage had appeared on the page.

 **LAST MAN STANDING: THE FINAL REMNANT OF THE BALAM ALLIANCE APPEARS**

* * *

 _B-B-B-B-BOOM._

Lightning struck and illuminated a figure hiding in the shadows.

* * *

 _Bluenote Stinger_ , Meredy named. _Could you be alive after all this time?_

* * *

 _CRACK. CRACK._

Lightning struck again and illuminated the figure. Their wide, restless eyes stared onto the oncoming chaos with a glint of contentment of it all.

And it was Bluenote.

"I've done it," he whispered. "I changed the past and the present for your own future."

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK._

 _BOOM. B-B-BOOM._

He brought out something from his coat pocket. It was a pocket watch. On the seal was the seal of griffin sergeant. It was supposed to mean something only the beholder and not to anyone else. He opened the pocket watch. The clock had permanently stopped at the time **9:51**. His eyes traveled to the date December 30, X774 that had been carved onto the top part of the pocket watch. A date that would forever be remembered and ingrained in his mind.

 _Yes… After this, the future will be secured._

 _CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

He shut the pocket watch as his eyes trailed back up to the storm

 _And, after this battle…_

His eyes glinted.

… _my last guild-mate will have vanished._

* * *

It's a circus and its wonderful and colorful and full of laughter and light. The people scream their joy and the love for the thrill, the rush of seeing performers. Colors are flying everywhere with balloons and streamers and lights. It looks like a grand time at the circus.

The lights center at the circus floor to reveal Luna as the ring master. She smiles at her audience with her top hat and all and waves her baton. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls—children of all ages! I welcome you to the Fairy Circus!" she introduces in grandeur tone.

The audience applauses like no tomorrow, jumping in their seats with such excitement.

Ring Master Luna gestures Heavenward. "Introducing our high-flying act, Amazing Justin!"

Everyone looks up with splendor as they see Justin Justine. He is dressed in nothing more than loose bands and given cuffs as he slithers his way down the two silk scarves. He is upside-down and gives the audience his charming smile.

The crowd goes wild at his appearance.

Justin begins showing off his skills as an aerialist. Like its nobody's business, he spins around in a slow turn, winking at a little girl fascinated with his body movement.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Luna begins to narrate, "Justin Justine was born into the circus. He was trained to be an acrobat from the moment he could walk."

Everyone gasps as Justin pulls himself into a push-up position using his scarves. He does not even shake, used to such strain on his body. Instead, he sits up and brings his legs forwards.

"But, life in the circus wasn't meant for the amazing Justin," Luna relays, though sad. "His circus was traveling to their next event when raiders stopped their train. A massacre of the circus ensued."

The audience let out gasps and sighs of their own sympathy.

Luna nods her head as though agreeing with their pity. "To save him, Justin's parents put him in a kinetic bubble and threw him off the train and down the mountainside," she continues. She looks up as Justin moves to a handstand, spreading his legs into a Y-formation. "He survived, but his family didn't. He broke free from his bubble and continued to travel in the direction to his event. But, he wasn't alone." She throws up her baton to Justin.

With expertise, Justin caught the baton in his teeth.

"Freed Justine," Luna names, "or Dark Eye of Fairy Tail had learned about the train massacre and was sent to find and follow the raiders. In his journey, he found a cold and alone Justin in the snow."

Justin allowed his body to twist as he slithered down his silk scarves.

"At first, Justin refused to come with Freed," Luna goes on. "But, with time, Justin became the newest Justine and the newest member of Fairy Tail!"

Justin lands on the ground and takes the baton out of his mouth. He gives the crowd a loving smile as he raises his hands and the audience whoops and exclaims their happiness for the performance and the story. Justin steps over to Luna and the two bow together, completing their act. The audience gets to their feet. This deserves a standing ovation.

Justin and Luna rise up once again and proclaim, "Next time, on Fairy Adventure: **MY PAST, MY ANCESTORS**!" They wave their hands. "Good night, everyone!"

And the audience screams and chants as the curtain closes on the circus.

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

1\. Cindy Robinson _as_ Parina Sabozai

2\. Brian Mathis _as_ Noah Mothersbaugh

3\. D.C. Douglas _as_ Aceso

4\. Brynn Apprill _as_ Nameless Woman

5\. Kyle Hebert _as_ Dragon

6\. Anastasia Muñoz _as_ List Galan

7\. Chris Ryan _as_ Commissioner Eckart

8\. Jill Harris _as_ Saudade Mixa

9\. Kyle Philips _as_ Majime Scott-Kimura

10\. Jalen K. Cassell _as_ Sir Briocoso the Second

11\. Mariela Ortiz _as_ Commander Thaddeus Berenbaum


	24. Adventure 024

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , looks like the love nest of the Devil and the Angel were interrupted and may I say _oo la la_ to that! The Festival of Gratitude has officially started, though Gale doesn't seem to be enjoying it as much as he should. Nashi and Lucy meet up for well-deserved mother-daughter talk and Lucy gives much-needed advice to her eldest daughter. How heartwarming. While Mustang, Dazzler, Cade, and T'oree had their own afternoon drink, Silver fell sick with an illness it seems all Mages of water and air have been getting. Spooky. And, to make it worse, Syra got sick too! And, just when Luna and Bleu were having some fun of their own. Gale had another freaky nightmare that got even worse when he met the next man after his princess' heart. Gray gave Gary some fatherly advice—talk about a parent-child day!—and we meet Commissioner Eckhart, the first Exceed to hold a high position in a human world! Elvin was acting pretty strange, but Paige is on the case to hunt her cousin down! But, things get worse as a storm rolls in, putting the city on high alert for evacuation. And, that's not all! Looks like the storm is caused by none other than the angry guardian of sea and storm Nayda the suzaku! I've never seen her so mad! When she doesn't back down at Luna's plead, Erion the pixiu, Guardian of Sky and Wind steps in to stop her!

' _Not again…'_

I know, Luna. I wish it wasn't happening again either. And, Meredy, looks like someone from the past is here for a visit, huh?

* * *

 _She was standing in an ocean. It was full of scarlet water. Not blood. Nothing like that. Just scarlet water._

 _Her eyes looked up to see a scarlet moon. It looked like it had been cut in half by a knife. In its one side, a symbol burned into it. It was strange to see such a symbol. Not because of its location, but because of its design. It was not something common. It was almost as the symbol was a forbidden to the eye of the mortal._

SPLASH.

 _Something rose from the scarlet water._

 _Her eyes turned back to see a snake looming over her. It was nothing if not big. It beheld scarlet scales, nearly blending in with the water. It loomed over her with tis glaring eyes of red and its fangs out for all to fear it._

 _It hissed strange words at her that made sense._ **"From three came four,"** _it hissed at her._

 _And she did not realize her one shadow was divided into three. The first a girl with flowing hair. The second a tall and broad male. And, the third a timid shadow of a girl with short hair._

 _And the snake dove for her._

 _And then…darkness consumed her._

 _There was not an ounce of light. There was no hope the sun would come. There was no one there, no one who would listen. No one who would keep her company in the dark._

" _MJ…" came a small call._

 _A drop of light, pure and bright, dripped into the universe of darkness and despair._

" _MJ… MJ…"_

°•°•°•°

"MJ… Wake up."

Mary Jane found herself giving a low groan as her eyelids squeezed. They relaxed and her eyes cracked open, though she winced at the light she saw. She groaned even more. She felt that type of heavy tired you felt when you took too long of a nap. Your body had stocked up on too much energy and did not know what to do. She could feel the weight make her arms shake as she tried to sit up. She had slept on something hard and her body was forcing her to acknowledge that.

"MJ," came a soft call. "MJ… You okay?"

Mary Jane grunted. " _Hmmm_ ," was her intelligent reply. She squeezed her eyes shut again, then tried to open them again. "Shit," she swore. "Where _am_ I?"

An earnest hand helped her get into a sitting position. "We made it to a cave on the eastern side of Margaret Town," came the explanation. "Looks like whoever was here last abandoned it."

Mary Jane rubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she scooted her legs out in front of her and laid her back against a wall that was built by nature and not for comfort. Her eyes opened to see worried onyx-emerald eyes. "You," she tried to say. "You…kidnapped me… _Igneel_."

Igneel chuckled. "I wouldn't say I 'kidnapped' you," he said in defense of himself. "You were having a bad migraine, so I took you back to the hotel. But _then_ , I heard about the storm."

Mary Jane winced when she felt her migraine thrum in the back of her head and gave a sharp inhale. When Igneel moved to help her, she held up a hand to stop him. She looked around at their temporary camp. A fire had been started with meat pierced onto sticks and three water bottles laying around. There were a few civilian items as well. Prizes from carnival had been salvaged as well as two wallets and two Compacts, one of which was still alive, thanks to a portable charger. Mary Jane's jacket had been left out to dry.

"Where _are_ we?" Mary Jane reiterated in question. She shifted to see she was covered in something. She looked down to see Igneel's jacket and scarf on her body. "And, why am I wearing clothes that clearly aren't mine?"

Igneel smiled a little. "Like I said, we're in a cave on the eastern side of Margaret Town," he explained once again. He frowned as he remembered the cause of their departure. "The only reason we're out here was the optional evacuation notice. I could feel a storm coming and the magical energy was crazy. _So_ , I _might've_ made a decision to get us out of town."

Mary Jane gave him a flat stare. "And, to the middle of nowhere," she finished.

Igneel's frown turned into a sheepish grin as he scratched his cheek. "Um, maybe," he laughed, though awkwardly. "The rain hit while I was carrying you out here, so I gave you my jacket and scarf to keep warm. Don't worry about me, though. My Magic keeps me nice and toasty."

Mary Jane grunted as she shifted. "Trust me when I saw I wasn't worrying about you," she vowed. She winced at her migraine pulsing strongly for two beats, then backing off. "Ugh. Did you tell our families where we were?"

Igneel's mouth twisted in a frown as he looked over at his Compact. "I tried, but none of my calls are going through. The storm is throwing off any type of service." He scratched the back of his neck. "And, my guess is, by now, the town has been evacuated and our guild is freakin' out that we vanished off the edge of the earth."

"Knowing my mom, she probably had a meltdown," Mary Jane predicted, "and, when the hour hits—I don't know—the demon hour, she's going to Satan Soul her way back to town and rip it apart to find me."

"Sounds like my mom," Igneel chuckled. He pushed himself into a crouch and grunted as he stood up. "She's a total monster when one of us goes missing. I forgot to text her I was coming home late from a party and she tracked me down without using my pops and dragged me home by my ear."

Mary Jane snorted. "Aunt Lucy certainly has balls," she noted. "She's just like my mom in that way. They're terrifying when they're pissed off, but definitely more terrifying when they give us _that_ smile."

Igneel's shoulders shook as he turned to the fire and strode over to the meat sticks. "I know exactly what you mean," he agreed.

Mary Jane's eyes caught something on the back of Igneel's neck. It was his scar. It had healed over the years, sure, but that did not make it not as bad. Her mouth opened when it should not have and asked a question she clearly did not mean to ask. "What's with the scar on your neck?"

Igneel placed a hand over it. It was a subconscious thing. You know, like when a friend asked you about your new shoes and you shuffled your feet and your eyes looked down at them or someone liked your shirt and your hand ran down the material. "Oh. Right, my scar." His perky voice sounded a bit distant.

"Yeah. Your scar," Mary Jane echoed. "What's up with it? How'd you get it?"

Igneel lowered his hand as a frown dipped onto his face. From the flames reflecting in his eyes, there was nostalgia dwelling within. It was like he was staring into the fire in a dreamlike state, like they showed him the memories of what happened. "It was…a _long_ time ago," he breathed quietly. "It was before I joined Fairy Tail, actually."

"So, before you were ten," Mary Jane thought aloud.

"Yeah," Igneel mumbled.

"How'd it happen?" Mary Jane could not refrain herself from asking. She realized her error and looked away. "Actually, never mind. I don't care."

"No, no, it's okay." Igneel turned his head to give Mary Jane a wavering grin. "I like it when you ask questions. Getting to know each other is the awesome part of being friends. It's just that…" He turned back to the fire. "You see… I got this because of a friend."

Mary Jane's eyes snapped onto Igneel's figure. "Wait. A _friend_ of yours did that to you?" she pressed in disgust. "And you wonder why I don't buy into this 'friendship is Magic' bullshit. They'll just backstab you."

"I didn't get this scar _due_ to them," Igneel amended. "I got it as a _reminder_ of them."

That puzzled Mary Jane even more. "A 'reminder'?"

Igneel nodded. "Just like my scarf, the scar I have is a reminder of the person who helped me join Fairy Tail."

Mary Jane blinked. "Helped you join Fairy Tail?" she echoed. She shook her head as she moved to stand. Her hand went to the scarf around her neck. " _Wow_. Someone with _that_ sort of influence on you?" She took the scarf off her neck as she approached Igneel. "Must've been _some friend_. And, here." She lay Igneel's scarf on his leg. "Your scarf is like my version of my Sound Pod," she said in analogy. "Don't go giving it to someone unworthy, got it? Not when you have a friend out there who gave this to you." Her own eyes flickered to the fire and glinted with some sort of emotion. "Not all of us are the lucky few with that kind of camaraderie. Don't take it for granted." She glanced at Igneel with approval in her eyes. "Whoever this friend is that gave you the scarf and scar and made you join Fairy Tail? Don't take _them_ for granted. This is my advice to you, moron, as a way of showing my appreciation for saving me from this shit." She stood back up and turned her back on Igneel. "I'm going to check out the cave."

And, she walked away.

Igneel turned over two meat sticks.

 _I won't ever take them for granted, MJ. After all…_

Mary Jane flicked her ponytail to reveal the Fairy Tail mark on the back of her neck. And, perhaps if you looked closer, you could see the faint outline of a scar hiding in her skin and behind her guild mark.

… _how could I ever take my future for granted?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK._

Erion gave another low grow and flapped his great wings as lightning took a dip into the real world with its thundering clap. He was trying to convey to Nayda about the meaning of their existence.

Nayda decided not to hear any more as she lashed her own wings at him. Slices of searing hot water jetted for Erion.

Erion held his ground as he unleashed another whirlwind of lightning mixed with clouds.

The attack mashed together in a fiery explosion as the rain pounded on the ground and the clouds snarled in their agitation.

Luna's eyes watered as she watched Nayda give a caw of anguish and dive at Erion who was ready to face his sea counterpart. "Erion… Nayda," she whispered. "What's happened to you two?"

"Blondie!"

Gale hauled himself up to Luna with Syra in his arms. He conjured a cave for them to keep out of the storm, but they were both soaked to the bone and shivering nonetheless. "Blondie, we have to get out of here," he insisted. He looked down to see a sick Syra sniffling and sneezing. "Syra can't handle being out here anymore than we can."

"I can't go with you."

Gale snapped his head up to see Luna still watching the great beasts as they snapped and used their Magic for their own personal battle. "Why the Hell not?" he growled at her. "You can't be arrogant enough to think you have enough power to stop two unstoppable forces?"

"I don't need to stop them," Luna told him. "It's Nayda. Her heart." Her hand raised to clutch her own. The bracelet given to her from the great Sea King himself flashed. "I can feel her pain," she confided. "It's like…she doesn't even know she's a guardian. All she knows is pain and chaos and sadness."

"Well, sucks for her, but we have to get out of range," Gale hissed at her. "We can't stick around much longer. It won't be long until she thinks we're a threat and tries to kill us." He gave a wary glance outside of the cave. "I can conjure a golem to take you and Syra back. I'll reinforce the barriers around here and get out by making my own ride. But, my words still stand: _we go_." He spat twice onto the earth and watched as two figures bubbled and rose from the ground. _"Hugo, Lag, obey the will of your master and come to my aid,"_ he chanted.

Golems were formed from the earth without fail. They did not look hideous or too large whatsoever. They were tall things with skinny legs and arms and broad torsos. Their heads were average for their bodies but had eyes full of swirling black and gold Magic and no mouths. They looked at Gale, ready for their orders.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Golems, soulless creatures infused with Magic. They only obey the words of their caster and should they forbid them, they revert back to the element that created them. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale had their orders ready. "Hugo, take Luna and Syra back to the Lamia Scale Guild. Guard them with everything you have," he commanded. "Lag, you will stay with me. You are to help me reinforce the barriers before helping me get back to the Lamia Scale Guild."

Hugo moved to Gale and held his earthy hands out for Syra. Gale deposited the sick ikenga into the hands of his golem and watched as Hugo cradled Syra with as much gentility as a golem could muster.

Luna shook her head and stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly. She turned her head. Determined chocolate met with determined ruby. "I have to help them, Gale."

Hugo moved towards Luna as Gale shook his head. "You're going back to the guild where its safe," he told her slowly. "Don't think of trying anything, Blondie. You're not going to go and die being a hero."

Luna backed away as Hugo enclosed on her. Her firm eyes pleaded for Gale to understand as the sounds of animalistic battle raged outside. "I'm not trying to be a hero, Gale. Nayda _needs_ m—! _Don't_ you _dare_ —! _Ah!"_ She let out a scream as Hugo lifted her into his arms. He had her cradled in his arms like Syra who had lazily crawled to Luna's stomach.

Luna gave a watery glare at Gale. "Gale," she began.

"Don't start with me," Gale snapped at her, cutting her off. "Don't try to beg your way out of this." He began to move with Lag following him. "Let's go, Lag. We've got work to do."

As Gale brushed past Hugo, Luna shouted at him words she would come to regret when her emotion high died down. "I won't forgive you! You can't do this to me! You told me you believe in me! And, now?" She spat at him. "You're just a _liar_!"

Gale stopped, and, subsequently, Lag did as well.

Luna panted, her anger not at all backing down.

"Three times."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. Her ire did not leave her. "What?"

Gale heaved a breath. He turned on his heel to march over to her. _"Three times,"_ he hissed at her. " _Three times_ I had to watch you nearly die. _Three times_ I was forced to be fucking helpless when you needed me the most. _Three times_ I nearly lost you because I wasn't good enough to protect you."

The rage faded in Luna's eyes the closer Gale got. She found herself recoiling at his proximity and wariness taking over her. "Ga—" she tried to stop.

" _Three fucking times_ , Blondie," Gale snarled at her. "I've been helpless three times. I couldn't protect you like I should've. I didn't have your back like a good partner should. I failed you _three times_." His hand grabbed her chin and his forehead rested against her own. He breathed heavily. "I'm not about to make this be the fourth."

Luna found her eyes watering for a whole new reason. "Gale—"

Gale pushed away from her and went back to Lag. "Lag, we're going." His voice was rough with something. "Hugo, take her and Syra out of here."

 _DRIP._

A tear streaked Luna's cheeks.

 _DROP._

The focus watched as Gale walked away from it.

" _No,"_ Luna whispered.

The focus found itself confused. Gale was there one moment, then the next was a different figure. They were taller than Gale and more built. It was a man. His cloak swayed as he walked away as though it were not difficult for him. He walked into the light of battle without fear and doubt burdening his shoulders.

Luna shut her eyes.

 _Why…does this hurt so much? Why…does this feel so familiar?_

Hugo turned around towards the wall of the cave. He swiped his foot for a hole to be made as an exit. He walked through it.

A wailing howl.

Luna opened her eyes to see the great beast of the sky to crash onto dry land and damage innocent houses in the process. He bore his fair share of scratches and wounds and winced as he got up from such a fall. Nayda was not going easy on her counterpart and Erion was feeling more pain than he felt in eons.

 _Oh, no… Erion…_

A wailing caw.

Luna's eyes looked up to see Nayda opening her wings. Magic swarmed inside her wings. With another roar, she allowed her Magic to flow forth from her wings in the forms of watery, miniature versions of herself. They cawed as they flew to Erion in offensive attack.

Erion gave a chuff as a wall of clouds protected him from the attacks of the miniature suzakus.

 _He can't keep being defensive, but it's his only way to keep the damage to Margaret Town small._

" _Brrr…"_

Luna looked down to see Syra shivering and nuzzling Luna's chest for warmth.

 _And Syra's getting sicker by the minute…_

Determination hardened in Luna's eyes.

 _I know what I have to do. Just hold on a little longer, Erion._

Her eyes closed as she prayed.

 _Please, if you're out there… I could really use some help. My friends need help and I know I can do it. It might not be much, but I just need to get through to Nayda. I need to help Erion and save this town. Please, hear me._

Syra's ears twitched.

 _I know I can do this. Gale… He can't do this alone._

°•°•°•°

Gale had hit the shore of the Mûre River and flinched as he took on the sprays of the water and the whips of the wind. He locked his jaw as he saw the water splash at the barrier. The waves were unruly and determined to break through the layers previous Mages put down.

"Come on, Lag!" Gale shouted over the storm. He widened his stand and held out his arms.

Lag stood at Gale's side and did the same. The pair of them worked their arms outwards and upwards. The earth took to their commands and sprouted up in thick layers the covered the barriers.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _My friends… My family… They're probably working hard to keep the peace here._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Laxus and Lance did their best to absorb the lightning strikes that tried to terrorize the town. Ellie tasked herself to dispel a wandering tornado that tore down a street. Commander Thaddeus said his prayers that made his body glow a bronze color. Luke took down three tornadoes as he mediated on a nearby roof top with a mysterious archer keeping Luke safe.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _There are good people right now, innocent people, who were forced out of their homes for this._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The evacuation center was filled and that was not a good thing. Lisanna and Evergreen had taken to playing with the little ones, immersing them in a game to get their minds off the dark thoughts of the happening of Margaret Town. Lisanna looked over to see a distant Mira staring up at the ceiling as though looking for answers.

Lisanna lowered her eyes.

°•°•°•°

 _So, now, I have to ask of you to help me help them_ , Luna prayed. Her eyes squeezed shut. _Please, I'm_ **begging** _you. Let me help them._

Syra found her whole body glowing as her halo shined. Her eyes perked and her tail twitched. _"Brrr…"_ she hummed as though charging her Magic.

Luna opened her eyes to see the stunning sight of the ikenga. "Syra," she whispered worriedly. "Syra, what's wrong?"

°•°•°•°

Gale felt something prickle behind him and turned his head. "What the—?" His eyes widened when he saw the furiously glowing Syra. "What is she _doing_?"

 _Wait a second. Ikengas are the Easter bunnies of time. They right the wrong in a time stream._

Gale's eyes widened and he took off toward them. "No!" he roared. "Syra, _don't_!"

°•°•°•°

Luna found herself panicking at Syra's fierce glowing. "Syra, what's going on?" she fretted. "What are you doing?" She gasped when she realized Syra's Magic was flowing freely through her own body as well as Hugo's. Their bodies were pulsing in the blue aura of the ikenga's Magic.

" _Brrr…"_ Syra pushed on.

Luna looked around wildly as sparkles glittered around them like stars. "What are you doing?" she demanded to know. "Syra, what's wrong?"

" _Blondie!"_

Luna looked to see Gale charging for her. She could feel her body growing lighter and fading as the light intensified. She found herself being coated in Magic and taken by it. Her existence was vanishing. She could feel it.

" _Gale!"_ she shouted.

Gale reached out to her. "Blondie!" he roared. "Just hold on!" His eyes went to Hugo. "Hugo, protect her at any cost!"

Luna had no time to be confused as the sparkles glinted even brighter than before an Syra's Magic forced herself, the maiden of golden hair, and the soulless golem to vanish from the Margaret Town of the present.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 024**

 _My Past, My Ancestors_

過去に爆破する！私は今、ハートフィリアだよ、それは素晴らしいことじゃない？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

When Luna blinked open her eyes, the world was too bright and she closed her eyes to correct that. She tried to open them again to see something in her vision. It was small, but still there and looked foxlike. She could see another shadow hovering over her. Bigger than the other and more masculine in the human sense than the creature sense.

"Hello?" came a soft murmur. "Um… Miss?"

Luna squinted her eyes as she tried to take in what was around her. She grunted as she tried to move.

The male shadow dipped down to help her sit up. "Careful," came a warning. "You look tired. Lost, fetch the water."

There was a yip and the small creature left Luna's sight.

Luna inhaled deeply as she tried to decipher where she was. All she could really see before her was a flurry of colors. Reds and burnt oranges and yellows and browns and that occasional patch of green. She blinked again and everything became clearer. She was in a forest that was deep into autumn. The trees greedily took water from their leaves and left them defenseless and dead and detached from their mother. Grass was barely seen over the piles of leaves that had gathered.

"Miss?" came a gentle prod. "Miss, are you well?"

Luna tipped her head up to see her savior, but stopped when she felt a warm nose prod her side. Her eyes shot down to see an Umbrumiho at her side. It was a dark thing that had just grown its second and third tail. It did not look like the walking shadow Kumiho it would grow into, but its markings came in nicely with violet eyebrows. In its teeth was a sack that sloshed with a liquid.

A hand reached for the sack. "Thanks, Lost," came gratitude.

Luna watched as another hand uncapped the sack. Both hands drew the sack to Luna's lips.

"Here. Drink this." It was not a command. It was a gentle suggestion. "I promise you, miss, that it is only water."

Luna opened her mouth and took small sips of the water provided for her. It was not long before she raised a weak hand to push away the sack from her lips only to grunt. "Where…am I?" she asked, voice still hoarse. "How'd I…get here?"

The hands set down the sack as Lost the Umbrumiho made himself comfortable on Luna's legs.

"We call this forest the Baltic Wood, miss," came quiet explanation. "I am unsure how you arrived in these woods. My friend Lost and I were completing my chores when I smelled a strange scent. I followed it to find you here."

Luna closed her eyes for a brief moment to process the information given to her. "Thanks for the water," she appreciated. Her hand lifted towards Lost. The Umbrumiho perked at her attention and gave licks to her fingers. She smiled faintly as she watched Lost brush his cheek against her hand as though begging to be petted.

"It was no problem, miss," came a humble dismissal. "May I ask for any memories from before you entered the Galdr Wood?"

Luna frowned. "I'm not really sure how I even got here," she confessed. "I just remember a storm and then…"

 _The anguished call of the sea._

 _The wailing roar of the sky._

Things started coming back to Luna. "There was a fight," she remembered.

"A 'fight'?" came a confused echo.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. A pretty horrible one," she explained sadly.

 _I remember now… Erion… Nayda… They were fighting. Margaret Town… Syra…_

She remembered his back to her and his determined walk.

 _Gale…_

A slight cough. "Well, miss, my condolences to you having to witness such an atrocity," came apology. "May I ask for your name so I may properly comfort you?"

"Luna," Luna introduced. "My name is Luna Dragneel."

"Miss Luna," came a test. "It means 'bright moon' in Ancient Language and is the name of the of the maiden who embodies the moon and its light in Romulan culture. A befitting name for one who shines like the moon."

Luna chuckled at that, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you," she appreciated. She tipped her head to her savior. "And, what's your—?

Her eyes widened.

"My name is Gabriel," came an introduction.

Ruby eyes filled with nothing but innocent welcome.

A fanged smile showing only compassion.

Luna found herself seeing Gale in front of her with his messy black hair. She found herself staring at the friend she was just fighting with.

 _No way… It can't be…_

The image of Gale faded into the savior who stayed by her side. His black hair was longer than Gale's and had grown into a slightly unkempt mane. He bore a scar on his right cheek that touched his nose and another scar that ran over his left eye. That did not make him look any more intimidating. His smile was too pure for anyone to feel even a bit threatened. "Gabriel Redfox, son of Alarick, sorcerer's apprentice," he finished. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Miss Luna_."

"Your name is…Gabriel _Redfox_?" Luna could not believe it.

Gabriel nodded and his lips twitched as though trying to hold in his laughter. "Yes, Miss Luna, it appears so," he verified. "My mother named me after an angel from the Holy Bible." He tilted his head at Luna's mystified look. "What surprises you?" He touched the scar on his cheek and a flicker of sadness went through his face. "If it is my appearance…"

Luna remembered her manners and shook her head. "Oh! No! No, no, no, I'm _so sorry_! I didn't mean to stare! It's just…" She could not help it as her hand made its way to Gabriel's hair, combing it slightly. "You just…remind me of a friend of mine," she murmured.

"Is he as handsome as me?" Gabriel joked. "As eloquent?"

Luna could not fight her smile. "Just about," she teased back. "He certainly didn't smile as much as you. He had the ferocity of a dragon."

Gabriel brightened at the mention. "A 'dragon'? Is he one of those dragons who walks in his human form? My father told me about how dragons walk among humans! Tell me: what is he like? What is his Magic? Is he in a Flight? Clan? Thunder? Tribe?"

"Woah, _woah_!" Luna laughed. "Slow down, please! Gale's no dragon."

Gabriel deflated at that. "He's not? But…you said—"

"It's his title," Luna tried to explain.

"I have never heard such a title like that before," Gabriel murmured, almost as though talking to himself. "Not even a knight or a man in the Royal Court has such a title."

Luna shook her head. "No, no, no. It's not like 'lord' or 'lady'," she clarified. "It's like a stage name, but for Mages. He earned the name 'Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail'."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "'Fairy Tail'?"

"Yeah. That's my guild," Luna explained. She furrowed her own eyebrows. "Wait… You've never heard of Fairy Tail?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I have heard that fairies are quite hard creatures to come by, but never a fairy having a tail."

Luna recoiled, taken back. " _Huh_. Usually, _everyone_ knows about Fairy Tail," she muttered. "We're a bit known for being reckless." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you _sure_ you don't know it?"

"Quite certain."

Luna hummed thoughtfully.

 _Weird. Fairy Tail is ranked the strongest guild in Fiore. Even a lot of people without Magic know who we are._

 _CRUNCH. STOMP._

Gabriel shifted to protect Luna like it was second nature. Lost abandoned lapping up the attention to growl at the forest.

 _CRUNCH. STOMP._

Luna's eyes shifted over to see a large figure wading through the forest in heavy steps.

 _CRUNCH. STOMP._

Luna's eyes narrowed.

 _Wait… Is that…?_

 _CRUNCH. STOMP._

"Hugo?" Luna breathed, dubious.

The great golem himself stomped his way to Luna. It was amusing to see such a large creature gently move foliage and branches out of the way to get to his ward.

Gabriel was stunned. "A golem? In these woods?"

Luna could not control the beam growing on her face. "Hugo!"

Hugo's blank eyes looked down to see Luna and stopped. He raised an earthy hand and wiggled his fingers. It was his version of a wave of greeting.

Luna giggled. "I'm happy to see you too," she gushed, giving her own wave.

Gabriel looked at Luna in his own bafflement. "You know this golem?"

Luna nodded as she tried to get up. "Mmm-hmm!" Lost hopped off her legs and Gabriel helped Luna to her feet. "He's my friend's golem. He was supposed to protect me from the fight and take me back to the Lamia Scale guild hall. I can't believe he's here!" Once she was steady on her feet, she abandoned Gabriel to walk towards the golem.

Hugo bent his head and hunched over a little at Luna's approach.

"Hi, Hugo," Luna greeted. "I'm really happy to see you!"

Hugo blinked. His hands went to his torso. It was like his torso was mere water for Hugo dipped his hands into his torso and rummaged for something. Once he found it, he pulled it out. "It" ended up being Luna's Compact and wallet.

Luna was astonished. " _Amazing_ …" She took back her possessions in her stupor. "I didn't even realize they were missing." She gave Hugo a grin. "Thanks, Hugo!"

Hugo merely blinked.

Gabriel was wandering to Luna already and eyed her Compact like it could solve any problem. "What is that that you are holding?" he inquired.

"Oh, this is just my Compact," Luna said dismissively. She turned on her Compact but frowned when a message of **NO SERVICE** popped up on her lock screen. "Well, that sucks," she mumbled. "I was really hoping to call my mama and tell her not to worry."

"Pardon me, but, are you an Esper?"

Now, that was a word Luna had never heard. "A what now?"

Gabriel explained, "I assume you were planning on using some sort of Telepathy to communicate with your mother?"

"'Telepathy'?" Luna wrinkled her nose. "I'm pretty sure I'm incapable of doing anything like that."

"Then, how were you going to call your mother?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Luna held out her Compact with a raise of her eyebrow. "Through my Compact," she informed as though the answer were obvious. "I'd text her, but—"

"Pardon me, but… A 'text'?"

Luna blinked at Gabriel's blatant confusion. "Wait. You don't know what a 'text' is?"

Gabriel gave a guilty smile. "Must I?"

Luna blinked again and her eyes swept to her Compact.

 _This isn't making any sense. He doesn't know what Fairy Tail is. He speaks like he came out of those Minstrish books. And, from what it looks like, he doesn't even know what a Compact is. But, how? I mean everyone back home knows what—_

Her thoughts halted.

 _Wait._

The focus was on a glowing Syra and her fervent concentration despite the storm.

 _Wait, I remember now. Syra… She's an ikenga. She has Time Magic._ Thoughts raced by in Luna's head. _I remember. I was asking for help to save Nayda, but…_

She paled.

 _No… No, it can't be…_

Gabriel noticed the pale look on Luna's face and took to fretting immediately. "Are you ill, Miss Luna?" he questioned. "Would you like to sit? Perhaps you should drink some—"

"What year is it?"

Gabriel stopped his words to cock his head at Luna. "That is an odd question," he noted.

"Gabriel, _please_ ," Luna begged. " _What year is it?"_

Gabriel frowned. "X-three-hundred-fourty-two. Why do you ask?"

If Luna could have gotten any paler, she would have in that moment. Her head felt heavy with this new information. Her body felt like a boa constrictor had kept her in a lock and paralyzed her being.

 _Oh, my God_ , she whispered. _I've…been sent back in time?_

* * *

Ever been slammed with so much helplessness, you want to cry? That type of helplessness where, deep down, you know you could not do anything about the outcome, but, on the surface, you're mad and raging for all the things you did not do and words you did not say?

Not very fun, is it?

Gale was gawking at the spot where he had just seen Hugo and Luna before. They were both right before his eyes, an inexpressive golem ready to follow his instructions and a maiden of flaxen hair ready to fight for her right to stay.

And, now, they were gone.

And, Syra—her fur damp and body not glowing—was in the grass, shivering and openly whining.

Gale did not hesitate to go the distance to get to Syra. He scooped her up and got a good look at her. Syra wearily opened her eyes, but it took no genius to see the magical creature felt terribly ill.

" _What_ did you _do_?" Gale snarled lowly. "Where did you take her?"

Syra had the audacity to drop her ears, a look of great remorse on her face. She wiggled her nose. _"Brrr… Brrr-brrr…"_

" _Bring her back,"_ Gale demanded. "Bring her back _right now_!"

Syra winced at Gale's tone and her eyes dropped. She gave a little squeak but said nothing else.

Gale gave a frustrated growl. _"Goddammit!"_ he cursed. He held Syra close to him to protect her from more of the storm. His fingers thumbed at Syra's wet fur in apology. " _Gah_ , I'm sorry," he hissed at her. "You were just doing your job. You came here to fix the damn time stream. I'm not pissed at you for doing that," he muttered.

 _CRACK. CRACK._

Gale looked up to see Nayda sending another wave of Magic at Erion. Erion flew out of the way, but, at his getaway, houses were murdered from that attack.

 _I'm pissed that this is the fourth time she's slipped through my fingers. And, that I wore fucking socks and sandals._

Erion saw the damage and gave a snarl at Nayda. In his anger with her, he opened his wings and a thousand bolts of lightning shot towards Nayda.

Nayda curled in on herself as the lightning attack hit her. A mess of smoke and static erupted to let everyone know what had happened.

Gale was not taking a chance on anything and turned to Lag. "Lag, we need to get back to the guild," he instructed. "Let's move. Take Syra. I'll get on your back."

Lag nodded and came forth as his master wanted. Gale easily gave Syra to his golem before going behind Lag. He jumped onto Lag's back. His hands did not need to grip onto Lag's shoulders. Instead, Gale raked his fingers on Lag's back and made handles to grab on. His feet dug into Lag's back like they were magnetized and stuck to the golem.

"Move as fast as you can!" Gale roared. "I'll give you directions to the guild hall!"

Lag did not waste a second to break into a run. His strides were long and steady. He did not seem to have a problem wading in mud and rain and keeping his pace.

Gale glanced back to see Nayda still enshrouded in a mess of lightning and smoke.

 _That's not going to keep her for long._

A low rumble.

Gale turned his head the other way to see Erion's eyes following him. The noble pixiu lowered his head as he spoke in his native tongue.

Gale gave a nod in return.

 _Thank you…Erion. I promise I won't let your sacrifice be in vain._

°•°•°•°

Erion turned back to look at the cloud of smoke and static. He paced through the sky. He was not stupid. He knew Nayda would not hesitate to attack him when his back was turned. It might have been a dirty tactic, but it was a tactic, nonetheless.

But, Nayda did not appear.

Erion lashed his cloudy tail. He was ready for her to appear.

But, she did not.

Erion curled his lips into a snarl.

In an instant lash, the smoke and lightning were dispelled. Nayda had spread her wings out before her with her demonic eyes burning with wrath. In the Mûre River, whirlpools swirled viciously. Some cyclones had arisen to the call of their master and waited for their next orders.

Erion lifted his head into another warning roar. He did not want to do this to his other half.

Nayda gave no sign she heard him. Instead, she raised her head and gave an ear-shattering shriek. Waves of sound dispersed from her mouth and vibrated the air and the earth.

Erion was hit with the force of her shriek and found himself blown back onto the roof of a restaurant. He dug his claws into the roof to sustain himself but could not keep his head up as the force of her shriek drove him downwards.

°•°•°•°

The force of the shriek hit Gale's ears before his back and he gave his own cry of alarm. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming in pain but could not help grunting.

" _Nnngh!"_ Gale lamented. "God, what the Hell is that? It's making my ears bleed!"

Syra let out squeaks of pain herself, tossing and turning under Lag's hold. Even the soulless golem felt himself being slowed down by the sound waves. Eventually, his long strides were shaky as he tried to fight his way down the street. It was as though shackles were keeping him from going any faster.

And, it was not just Lag who felt resistance. Mages all around Margaret Town found themselves at the mercy of such a shriek. Ellie and Briocoso and their fellow Mages in the sky had covered their ears in utter pain. The Dragon Slayers whined at such high-pitched grief. Commander Thaddeus clutched his cross necklace as his guards defended him. Erza found herself digging her sword into the ground and fell to one knee at the strength of such a shriek. Elvin was on the ground from the sheer force of it all and found himself howling in pain as well. Paige lost her Soul of the Cheetah and slammed into a wall at such a shriek. She squinted her eyes at the sky as she covered an ear.

 _Just what in the heck is that?_

All those who had been confined into the healing pool felt as though their bodies were on fire and the only way to put it out was to run away. Nurses and volunteers and relatives alike were forced to hold town their loved ones and magical creatures as they writhed in agony and pleaded for someone to take the pain away.

°•°•°•°

Spezi watched Nayda screech from the comfort of the museum. His chimera had joined him and did not seem bothered by Nayda's shriek. Neither did, to be honest. They merely watched the spectacle, the chimera bored and Spezi satisfied.

"Now, _this_ is a show," Spezi murmured. "Come, great suzaku, and show them in detail of the pain you felt from eons ago."

°•°•°•°

Nayda finished her shriek and looked blankly at Erion. She flapped her wings and a ripple of water came off them, gliding over Margaret Town.

°•°•°•°

Gary helped up Nashi who groaned from ringing in her ears. "God, what was that?"

"No time to wonder, Angel." Gary began leading Nashi down the street. "Come on. We need to get to some higher ground."

Just as the wave of water passed overhead, Nashi looked up to catch a glimpse of it. Her eyes narrowed.

 _The Hell was that?_

It seemed like her question was answered when a raindrop bigger than a small child pelted from the sky and towards the duo.

Nashi's eyes widened. "Gary!" she tried to warn.

Gary looked up and came to an abrupt stop just as the large raindrop dropped onto the ground. He was quick to use his body as a shield and let his back take the brunt of the attack while he ensnared Nashi in a protective embrace. Nashi closed her eyes against him and allowed herself to feel the impact of the attack…

The attack that never came.

Gary eased his grip on Nashi as he turned to see the damage done. Nashi, too, peered past him to get a good look. But, what they saw surprised him. There was no hit or damage to the street or to themselves. The giant raindrop had stopped just before it could hit the ground. It just hovered over the earth like it was supposed to.

Nashi furrowed her eyebrows. "What's…going on?" she murmured.

And, she was not the only one who was confused.

All over Margaret Town, droplets the size of a seven-year-old floated near the surface. They bounced a bit, the water rippling, but did not dare touch the ground. Mages were confounded at the appearance of such watery wonders. Commissioner Eckhart and Jazz stared at theirs, Jazz growling at the strange droplet and moving into a defensive position to protect her master. Gale jumped off Lag to protect his golem and the ikenga. Amani held back his vrykolaka from charging at theirs. Some droplets had even stayed stranded in the air. Ellie was unsure of what to do about the one in front of her. Even the Mages and magical creatures in the healing pool had stilled in their pain and could breathe uneasily.

Paige stumbled as she tried to catch Elvin. She puffed and huffed but was determined to get to her cousin.

 _Don't worry, Elvin. I'm com—_

Her thoughts stopped when she saw her cousin hunched on the ground on all-fours in a puddle of water. "Elvin?" she questioned.

Elvin only gave a feral snarl. _"Stay…away,"_ he tried to warn in a burly growl.

Paige did not heed his warning and kept coming closer. "Elvin, you're not in your right state of mind," she tried to remind. "We need to get you back to the guild."

Elvin's nails scraped across the stone. _"Nnngh! Get back!"_ he barked. "I can't…control myself!"

Paige found herself scrunching her nose. "What do you mean?"

Elvin gave another low growl. "It… _hurts_ ," he hissed. "She's…telling me to…" He gave another snarl.

"Who?" Paige demanded to know. "Who's telling you to do what?"

"It's her— _Ah!"_ Elvin cried.

Paige fell over herself to be at Elvin's side. "Elvin!" Her hands went to his back and rubbed it. "Don't worry, coz. We're getting you out of here," she promised over Elvin's yowls.

"No… Don't you see?" Elvin grunted out. "It's…a trap… _Nnngh_!"

Paige blinked her confusion. "A 'trap'?"

°•°•°•°

Nada gave a low growl. She flapped her wings as she gave another piercing caw.

°•°•°•°

"It's a trap—" Elvin broke into another groan of pain. "It's a trap…for all of us."

"'All of us'?" Paige echoed. "But, how could that—?" Her words broke off as another caw rang in the air. It was not as piercing as before. It was just a loud caw that would make anyone wince at the volume.

Elvin gave another groan as the water below him ripple. It snaked its way up Elvin's arms and legs and coated him.

Paige retracted her hands in worry. "Elvin?" she called. _"Elvin?"_

°•°•°•°

Nashi and Gary watched in trepidation as their droplet dipped into the earth. Instead of making a puddle, it turned into a blue Magic Circle. It was a small one but carried a seal nonetheless. It looked similar to waves swirling in a whirlpool with the head of the suzaku at its center. The Magic Circle glowed as though it had become activated. All over Margaret Town, the droplets had dripped into the ground to form activated Magic Circles. No one knew how to approach it. Should they run while they had the chance, or should they stay and face whatever was about to happen?

"What's going on?" Nashi wondered. Her hand went to the back of Gary's shirt and tugged it. "I don't like the look of this."

"Transform while we have the chance," Gary commanded, his eyes on the Magic Circle.

Nashi looked at Gary. "But…what about you?"

"I made it to S-Class by the use of my own ice, Angel." Gary did not turn to look at Nashi. "I made it without having to rely on him and I can do it now. _Transform_."

Nashi frowned but nodded. "Okay." She took a step back from him and allowed her Magic to embrace her. Her Magic Circle bloomed beneath her. "Seraphim!" she called.

 _I am here_ , Seraphim answered to her.

Pink covered Nashi's being. The celestial armor of the Seraph angel braced against her body. Wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes were covered by her metal band and she could feel her sword Urim and Thurimm in her hands. Her Magic cracked off her to show her in her angelic glory. She moved into a fighting stance with her swords at the ready and her wings flexing.

Gary wasted no time conjuring his own weapon. He placed a fist in an open palm. _"Ice-Make: Hrunting!_ " he chanted. His knightly sword was in his hands in a matter of seconds and Gary wielded it with ease, sliding into a defensive stance. "Get ready, Angel."

"Right." Nashi murmured.

It did not take long for the Magic Circle to shift. The Magic Circles all over Margaret Town to raise from the ground. Summoned from the Magic Circles were creatures made strictly of water. Some creatures were small like bunyips. Others were quite large and had taken the watery shapes of Akkorokamui and Zaratans. Either way, all were equally threatening with their sapphire eyes glowing with hatred and their watery bodies taking the offensive. Nashi and Gary found themselves at the mercy of a merry who gave a low growl.

"A merrow?" Nashi named. Something surprised her. "Its Magic… I can't feel it."

The merrow gave a lion's roar. At its command, a wave of water lifted it and it rode the wave towards its two human opponents.

"Never mind that!" Gary left forward with his sword. "Let's go!"

Nashi nodded in agreement. "Right!" And, she spread her wings to soar into her next fight.

°•°•°•°

Gale watched as a Kelpie—it was a stallion, to be exact—formed in front of him. It stamped a hoof and gave a snort of mist.

Gale shifted a foot across the road and a barrier was put between himself and Lag and Syra. _"Fist of Sugilite! Quartz: Rose Shield!"_ In his right hand was a black handle connected to a long black whip. A spiked ball of the gemstone sugilite was attached to the end of the whip. In his left hand was a round shield of rose quartz with the symbol of a rose at its center. "Lag, I want you to get Syra somewhere safe," he barked at his golem. "Once you have, stand-by!"

Lag nodded and turned around.

Syra's eyes opened slightly to see Gale prep himself for his battle. " _Brrr_ …" came out of her mouth, woeful and guilt-ridden, as Lag ran away with her.

Gale whipped his whip and allowed the spiked ball to slam into the ground. "Come on, horsey," he goaded. "Let's see if I can break you."

The Kelpie gave a loud neigh and reared its front legs. It slammed them into the ground for a wave to surge at Gale.

Gale smirked. "It's going to take a lot more than some water to get this dragon down!" And, he charged his way into battle.

°•°•°•°

Paige was slammed back and let out a gasp as her back hit the wall. She panted and tried to regain her breath when a webbed hand grabbed her throat to choke her. Her eyes widened, and she squirmed, begging for breath. " _El_ … _vin_ ," she croaked.

Elvin was not the same Elvin. His body was no longer human. He had gained the scaly complexion and hair full of water snakes the same as a _Medusa_. His fingers had sharpened into claws and his teeth were the same as a shark's. His glasses had fallen off during his transformation and left him with possessed eyes, ones of hatred and feral hatred as that.

Paige could feel herself growing lighter and lighter. _"El…vin,"_ she gasped.

Elvin snarled at her, his snakes hissing. His webbed hand pressed even harder on Paige's throat.

Paige made an odd choking noise as her eyes fluttered. Her body thrashed, though weakly, and tried to fight for one, two, three more seconds. But, in the end, her need to survive failed her. Her body went limp. Her eyes fluttered shut. She had passed out. She could not fight anymore.

Elvin merely dropped her and sprinted away. He craved to fight for his master. He craved to heed the call of the sea.

And, Paige fell to the ground, a crumpled mess of limps. The only thing to remind her of her time being conscious were the bruises around her neck.

°•°•°•°

Julia cowered behind her father as another attack tried to crack at his eyes. "Dad!" she warned, her voice rising higher.

Gray gritted his teeth as he reinforced his ice dome. "I know," he told his daughter. "I _know_."

Nurses, volunteers, and relatives had all been forced to take sanctuary under Gray's ice dome. They all watched in utter horror as the ones they were just trying to calm down turned on them in a mere blink of an eye. Three Undumihos blasted jets of searing water at the iced dome in attempts to crack it. A bunyip was doing its best to scratch and hack its way to its prey. Gray could only watch brokenhearted as Juvia and Silver worked together and used Water Slicer to slice their way to their family. The crave of blood, to feel flesh beneath their nails, was so wrong and so strong that Gray was forced to look away as Juvia growled like the animal she was not and continued using her Magic.

 _My ice is enough to hold them off…but for how long are we gonna have to stand here and watch this?_

* * *

Mary Jane clutched her head. Her migraine pounded against her skull as though reminding her it was there and could destroy her at any moment. Mary Jane let out a hiss as it went away, though always thrumming in the background. "I really wish I had a drunk right now," she grunted. She continued her walk down the cave, though at a slower pace.

 _It pisses me off I don't know what's going on out there. Something tells me it's something bad and I'm not out there fighting. God, this_ **sucks** _._

Mary Jane continued her pace down the hallway when another burst of pain erupted in her head. She gave a ragged cry as she dropped to her knees. It was the type of pain that you felt from the ends of your hair and the tips of your toes. She felt as though the apocalypse was raging in her head and nothing she could do would stop it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she opened her mouth.

 _What's…happening to me? What…is this pain?_

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Mary Jane felt tears burning her skin as they dripped down her skin and onto the floor of the tunnel.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

A shadow fell close to Mary Jane.

Mary Jane gave a sniffling sob as she tried to lift her head. It was useless. It was like an invisible force was pushing her head closer to the ground.

 _STEP… STEP…. STEP…_

The shadow befell Mary Jane.

Knees got onto the ground.

Cold hands wrapped around Mary Jane and brought her into a chest. Her tears did not stop, and the pain pulsed around painfully, but she at least had comfort as she sobbed and soundlessly screamed.

Fingers combed through her hair as words swirled around her. "I've got you, sweetheart," came a sweet vow. "I've got you _…baby girl."_

* * *

Gabriel came to a ledge at the edge of a forest. His eyes swept over the scene in front of him and he gave a nod of approval. "Come, Miss Luna," he said cheerfully. "We're near my home village!"

Luna came out of the woods with Lost leading her and Hugo following her. Her eyes looked to were Gabriel was looking and they widened. "Oh, _wow_!" she gasped.

The town below her may have been a work in progress, but it was a beautiful progression. Stone structures were finished or being finished. Rowing boots went up and down the streams with friendly boatman waving to one another. A great cathedral was being built and coming closer and closer to completion every day. Men worked together to lift stone from place to place with the help of their magical creatures while the women perfected lunch for their loved ones and watched the children play. A bridge was in near completion with large birds flying stones down to their masters.

Gabriel smiled widely. "Is it not beautiful, Miss Luna?" he asked her rhetorically. "This is my hometown. It may not be much now, but we are rebuilding what we have lost."

"Beautiful," Luna whispered. "What's it called?"

"This is Margaret Town," Gabriel informed.

Luna paused. "Get out," she gasped. " _This_ is Margaret Town?"

Gabriel looked bewildered at her phrasing. "'Get out' of where?"

Luna shook her head. "Just an expression," she hurried in explanation. "So, let me get this straight… _Margaret Town_ is your home?"

"Indeed," Gabriel verified quite amicably. He still, however, raised an eyebrow at Luna's skepticism. "You doubt this to be my home?"

"Um, n-no, I'm sorry. It's just…" Luna struggled for her next words. "It's just… This is a lot for me to take in," she blurted. "I've been thrown back in time to Margaret Town a little more than four hundred years ago and it's… I don't…" She lowered her eyes to her fingers, letting them intertwine. "I'm so confused," she confessed.

Knuckles brushed her cheek.

Luna jumped and her eyes darted up. Surprised chocolate clashed with soothing ruby. "Wh-What? What are you…?" she tried to ask.

"Do not worry, Miss Luna, for I will take you to my master," Gabriel told her promisingly. "She is a great Sorceress and will know the answer to return you to your time. She will be back from her trip tonight, so, in the meantime, will you accompany me to my home? I am certain my family would love to have you until then."

Luna blushed at his question. "Wait, what? Your home? Your"—she swallowed—"family?"

Gabriel retracted his hand as he blushed as well. His eyes looked away as though abashed. "I-I do not mean to be so forward. Please, do not feel pressure or obligation to join me," he added quickly. "However… If you have no place to sleep for the night, I would be happy for you to join me." His blush intensified when he realized his own words. "Wait, please, excuse my language! It would be improper of a lady to sleep with a man she is not wedded to. I do not mean I want to sleep with you or share a bed with you!" He backpedaled. "That does not mean I do not find you fairly pretty! You are! Radiant even!" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I have never been so inarticulate before," he mumbled. "My apologies for me making a fool of, well, myself."

Luna blinked. Then, she broke into a laugh. "Gabriel, please, I understood what you meant," she calmed. "I'm really thankful for any help you can give me. If your family will have me, I'll stay the night. And, you'll take me to this… _sorceress_ …soon? Are you sure she can help?"

"Yes, indeed!" Gabriel sounded eager talking of his master. "My master is quite amazing! She walks amongst the stars and the spirits and even magical creatures!"

Luna smiled. "I'm happy to meet with him, then. Thank you, Gabriel, for your help." She began to make her way down the hillside. "Come on! I'm really excited to get into town! Let's go, Hugo!"

Hugo lopped after Luna without any delay.

Gabriel watched as Luna and Hugo made their way down the hill.

 _There is something warm around her… It shines so brightly. It is…_ **strange** _. It makes me feel at ease._

A small yip.

Gabriel looked down to see Lost pacing in front of his master. The Umbrumiho looked at Luna's retreating figure, then back to Gabriel. He gave a small whine, then another yip.

Gabriel smiled. "Yes, Lost. Let us join them." His smile turned into an impish grin. "However, we shall join them _our_ way."

°•°•°•°

Luna slid a bit on the hill and wobbled. _"Woah!"_ she let out in a whoosh, nearly falling over. A pair of earthy hands pulled her back from falling and righted her. Luna glanced up to flash a smile at Hugo. "Thanks, Hugo," she appreciated.

Hugo merely blinked.

Luna turned back to the hillside to see she had a long way to go and frowned. "I didn't realize the town was this far," she noted. "Taking trains was _way_ easier."

A laugh. "Would you care for a ride, then?"

Luna turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you m—? _Oh!"_ She let out a scream when she was suddenly scooped up in the arms of Gabriel. She squirmed and wriggled as she tried to fight her way out. "What's going on?" she shouted.

Gabriel laughed. "This is a much easier way to get home!" he chortled. He had managed to make himself a board made purely out of rock that rode the hillside like a surfboard rode waves. Lost kept his paws steady on the board and gave yips of excitement as they slid down the hillside.

Luna was amazed. She let out a laugh of her own. "You didn't tell me you're an Earth Mage!"

Gabriel tilted the board to the right to avoid a tree. "Is there something wrong with being one?" he questioned, fighting his own hilarity. He found himself approaching a dip in the hillside that would lead them to an earthy tunnel and took it.

Luna looked up at Gabriel with her eyes sparkling. "No," she promised. "Not at all!"

"Excellent." Gabriel tightened his grip on Luna. "Then, keep close to me!" He shot into the tunnel. With a smirk, he jolted them into a sharp right and forced his broad to ride the side of the tunnel.

Luna laughed and threw back her head. "This is so amazing!" she exclaimed with Lost yipping his agreement.

Gabriel followed the tunnel in all its dips and curves, never once faltering in speed. He could not help but to glance at Luna now and again as she watched in admiration of everything that was happening around her. His eyes glanced up when he saw the tunnel had a fork. He grinned. "How would you like to see something truly magical?" he shouted over the whip of the wind.

Luna met his eye with her own defiant grin. "Impress me," she challenged.

Gabriel let his grin morph into a smirk. "Whatever the lady would like," he obliged playfully. He steered the board to spin around in the tunnel to get into the left lane. He let out a whoop as Lost and Luna gave their own cheers of happiness. Gabriel steered them into the tunnel that seemed to turn in an endless left when Luna noticed something odd. Growing on the walls were odd gemstones. They did not look like anything she had ever seen. They looked like they were made of the ocean and were trapped in crystals.

Luna could not help but mumble, " _Beautiful_."

Gabriel's smirk broadened. "If you believe that is 'beautiful'," he began as they approached the end of the tunnel, "be prepared for a true spectacle!"

And, they shot out of the tunnel.

And, Luna was truly mesmerized. Her eyes reflected the shimmering ceruleans and emeralds she saw. " _Unbelievable_ …"

Gabriel had led them into a cavern that held a flowing water and waterfalls that shined like they were made of starlight. It had an ethereal glow about it, gleaming in the deep blues and jades that filled pure oceans. Gemstones of the sea blossomed on every stone and even in the water. They gleamed with the stream, twinkling as though conversing to one another. The roof of the cavern shifted with the reflection of the stream and made it feel like the water was alive.

Gabriel looked around the cavern. "Is it not wonderful?" he breathed.

"It is," Luna said back, eyes wide open to take in the scene around her. "It really is."

Gabriel glanced down to capture Luna's awestruck expression. His eyes softened.

 _As are you._

He led his board out of the cavern and back into another tunnel. It did not take long for him to slow to a halt as they approached the edge of a tunnel that was being sealed by a wooden door. He set down Luna gently as Lost jumped off the board.

" _Wow!_ That was…! That was just…!" Luna gave a gasping laugh. "Okay, that was _totally wonderific_!"

Gabriel chuckled as he stepped off his board. He approached the wooden doorway. "I do not know what 'wonderific' means, but I assume you are saying you enjoyed the ride?"

"Uh, _duh_!" Luna glanced back into the tunnel. "What _was_ that place?"

Gabriel grabbed the handle of the wood door. "That, Miss Luna was a secret place only myself and master know." He pushed open the door. "And, now you do as well." He climbed into the next room, leaving Luna and Lost to follow.

Luna frowned when she realized she had been taken into a storage unit. It appeared to the boring basement of a house. Stone lined the walls with perishables on shelves and old antiques, dusty and cobwebbed. Lost sneezed when he sniffed a box.

"Um… Where are we?" Luna wanted to know as nerves gnawed at her stomach.

Gabriel gave her a breezy smile as he walked towards the wooden steps. "Do not worry, Miss Luna. I took us to my master's house," he informed.

Luna slowly followed Gabriel, but that did not mean she was trusting him or his judgement. She looked around as though something could jump out at her. "I thought she wasn't going to be home until later?" she questioned. Her eyes caught a spider eyeing her from a distance and she eyed it back, curious.

"She is not," Gabriel agreed as he made it to the steps. He climbed them. "However, the only exit from the tunnel I chose is her basement. Do not worry, Miss Luna. She will not mind us passing through her home."

Luna paused when she saw an old skeleton that looked like it had been alive. "She might not, but I do," she muttered and followed Gabriel.

°•°•°•°

A door creaked open and Gabriel came forth. He held the door open for Luna to come in with Lost hopping onto the first level and scampering elsewhere. Luna gasped while Gabriel shut the door behind her.

"Please, make yourself at home," Gabriel insisted. "My master does not mind guests. However, keep in mind that her artifacts are rarities."

Luna took tentative steps forward. "I… I will," she promised in a hoarse whisper. She tried to wrap her head around what she was seeing. "This…is your master's _house_?"

To say that the house was magical would be an understatement. It was drowning in magical knickknacks and artifacts and texts and even creatures. There were a series of clocks—grandfather clocks, hourglasses, sun dials, astronomical, pendulum clocks—were all ticking to different times like it was normal. The library did not sit on the ground in shelves. Instead, the bookshelves floated around like they were wandering for a place to sit. Birdcages floated as well. A Nachtkrapp did not mind snoozing in its cage. A rather grown Caladrius—a bird of glowing, white energy with quail features—flew about its cage. The ceiling, Luna had noticed, looked like it opened up to the Heavens with how obscurely exact it was with the night-sky. A river of starlight glittered with the stars forming their own constellations to show the humans they were there and watching them from above.

The floor of the house was odd in a magnificent way as well. A thunderbird's skeleton was on display. Two swords battled in endless dance as they fought each other across the room with no master. A rather large mirror that held no reflection floated in place. A living tree was growing inside the house with itself divided into four sections, each standing for a season. Stellanium and other foreign gemstones had been collected for observation.

Luna found herself drifting around the room, ignoring Gabriel as he busied himself. She allowed her fingers to drift over the rim of a birdbath that was presumably empty. She smiled when she saw the birdbath fill up with water. The water took the form of a boy who rose up from the basin to wave at Luna.

Luna chuckled to herself and waved back.

 _This is_ **incredible** _. I can't believe someone_ **lives** _here._

A small yip and scratches of paws caught Luna's attention. She looked down to see Lost looking up at her with his wild eyes and his three tails wagging. He gave another yip and darted away.

Luna followed him, curiosity taking over her. She could not help as her eyes lingered on possessions she had never seen. Empty pots of fertilizer bloomed into fiery flowers as she passed by. She looked over heard to see a drifting cloud carrying a load of books. Three butterflies made of pure Magic fluttered by her, tingling like little bells.

 _This is like every Mage's dream. I wonder what Gabriel's master is like._

A small yip broke her concentration and Luna stumbled to keep up with Lost.

Lost finally paused when they hit the hidden center of the room. He glanced back at Luna and yipped before padding off.

Luna lingered when she saw she had ended up. In the center were globes. There were two of them orbiting their own realms. But, they seemed closer than they should be. The orb higher in the room had clouds circling it and emitted a soft, blue glow. The orb lowered to the ground had rings of water always around it with orb a deep blue.

Luna found herself entranced with them and could not help it as her body moved forward. Her eyes were captivated from such a spectacle. "It's so weird, but… I feel like I…know them," she mumbled.

The orbs continued their orbit without any stopping.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the light-blue orb with clouds orbiting it.

 _It feels so light…like air…_

Her eyes drifted to the deep-blue orbs.

 _And this one feels so smooth…and flowy…_

Her eyes finally looked at the two of them as a whole. Pieces began to fall into place.

 _Water and light… The sea and the sky… Balance…_

Luna could picture the great pixiu of the sky in his ethereal glory while the great suzaku of the sea stared at her in her radiant beauty.

 _Erion…and Nayda… The Guardian Duo…_

A deep growl tore through Luna's thoughts.

Luna whirled around. Her eyes widened. "What… _are_ you?" she whispered.

A creature appeared before her like she had never seen. It was larger than she had seen with most canines, sizing up to be taller than her by at least eight inches, though that was not counting what would happen if it stood up on its hind-legs. It had large paws for feet and notable blue eyes that glared at Luna with ferocity. It looked like a husky with its curled and fluffy tail, but more wolfish with its snowy white fur fluffed up and hackles raised. But, the most particular feature on it was the carrot atop its nose, something like a horn, something that reminded Luna of something else.

The canid creature stalked closer to Luna.

Luna took a step back but was too mesmerized to move. Her eyes could not live the canid's.

 _What is it? I sense something…_ **magical** _…about it._

The canid creature allowed its nose to wrinkle as it sniffed Luna. It came closer to prod her with its nose and sniff her close. When Luna flinched away, the creature growled, and she was forced to stay in place as it continued sniffing her. It was assessing her. It was trying to consider her as friend or foe.

"Um… Hello," Luna greeted. "My name's Luna. I'm, um… I'm sorry if it looks like a broke in or somethin—" She was stopped when the canid creature suddenly backed away from her. Its snarl was gone, but its eyes scanned her. Not out of anger—out of simple curiosity.

It drew its head back.

Luna gulped.

 _Okay. I think it's made its decision._

The canid creature stared at Luna for one more moment. Then—

—Luna found herself knocked over as the canid creature covered her in playful nips and licks.

Luna found herself giggling and squirming to get away from such a velvety tongue. "Hey! Hey, wai—!" She broke into another fit of laughter. "Hey, I'm going to have to take another shower! Aren't we supposed to introduce each other first? Stop!"

A frown. "I see you are such a good guard dog, Icarus."

Icarus brought up his head to turn around at the voice. He barked twice with his tail wagging and got off Luna.

Luna brushed herself off and, in hilarity, noticed she was sticky. "Oh, my. I really will have to take another shower," she commented.

"And, just _who_ are _you_?" came a snap.

Luna got up, trying to clean her face and tidy her hair. "I'm so sorry," she began with apology. "A new friend I made brought me into your home. I'm sorry if it looked like I was snooping or broke in." She turned to look at the source of the voice. "I didn't mean for it to l—"

"So, it was my apprentice, was it?" A tch. "Incompetent as always."

Luna tried to work her mouth, but only small, incomprehensible noises came out.

A raised, blonde eyebrow. "What? Can you not speak for yourself, girl?"

Luna blinked rapidly. "N-N-No… It's j-j-just… I mean… You… You're…"

What had stunned Luna was the woman she stared at. She was a confident woman with the body of a twenty-something and fit to boot. Her outfit was striking to look at, tickled in stardust and gentle blues. She did not wear shoes and opted to go barefoot, something peculiar to see on women. She held a key ring in her hand. Not an ordinary key ring. It was a key ring for Celestial Spirit Keys. From the looks of it, she appeared to have all twelve golden keys with the rare thirteenth as well and ten silvers that she kept on hand. Her left ear was pierced with a star dangling from it. But, what made it all the stranger to look at her were her eyes and her hair. Her eyes held a honey amber color to it. They might not have been warm. They were stern, no-nonsense, that sort of thing. And, her hair, while given a Perench braid, was a silky gold that could rival the setting sun and went down to her lower back.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I am…?" she prompted.

"You're… You're…" Luna gulped. "You're my…Granny Anna?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The woman raised both her eyebrows. "Hold on just a moment… Did you say 'Anna'?" she echoed. Something clicked as she looked at herself. "I guess I do have the same resemblance to my sister." She looked back at Luna closely. "But, how did you know about her?"

Luna choked. "Wha—? 'Sister'?"

"Indeed," the woman verified. "My older sister. Or"—sadness flashed in her eyes—" _was_ my older sister."

"Wait… Are you telling me…? Is she…? She's…?" Luna stumbled back as a hand covered an eye. She felt her body was being paralyzed by something wilder than fear. She felt like her body was being constricted with bafflement.

 _No… No, this can't be… This doesn't make any sense… Granny Anna had a little sister? And, she's… She's_ **dead** _? But… This can't be…_

 _DRIP_.

The woman's eyes widened.

 _DROP._

Luna was sniveling as tears fell from her eyes. " _No_ ," she whispered. "No, this doesn't make any sense. She… She _can't_ be dead. My granny ca-can't be… She _can't_ …"

"Are you… _crying_?" The woman looked perplexed by the action. "I do not see the point in crying over a silly woman like her." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her sister and went to pet Icarus between the ears. "She tarnished the Heartfilia name and Magic itself."

" _No. You don't get to say that."_

The woman looked back to Luna to see the maiden of golden hair glared at her ancestor with fierce, chocolate eyes that burned with years.

"You don't have the right to say that about her," Luna snapped. "She didn't 'tarnish' anything! I looked _up_ to her!"

"Then, your reserves about my sister were misplaced," the woman simply put. "She was foolish. Thinking us Mages were nothing more than treacherous Magi and should be enslaved." Her eyes gleamed with pure anger at the mention of such a derogatory word. "She calls us 'witches', 'warlocks'. Such traitorous names for us! She and that ghastly husband of hers had the _nerve_ to try and use my spirits like slaves! And, you daresay you look up to such a monstrous wench?"

Luna had to backtrack at that. "Wait… She wasn't…a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"Pardon me?" The woman, then, shook her head. "If you mean she was not a Star Maiden, then you are, indeed, correct with that and fortunately so. She was not, thank His Shining Majesty. She rejected the call of the stars that runs deep in our blood, all for the sake of 'true love'." She pushed her bangs out of her face. "All poppycock. Nothing more than lies. Her 'true love' was nothing more than a coward of court who made trade to Bosco. He married her to get to me and tried to sell my spirits." She brought up her key ring to look at it. Her eyes dimmed in anger to blossom in love. A smile played on her lips. "My spirits cannot be sold into slavery for they are not meant to be slaves. They are my family and I am theirs."

Luna tried to wrap her head around what she heard.

 _Wait, so… Granny Anna is a Celestial Spirit Mage. But, back in time, she wasn't? And, she's dead? All of this is too confusing._

"Miss Luna? I found your golem for you," came a call. "He was just wandering in the—O-Oh! Greetings, Master Meira!" came nervous salutation.

Luna and the woman looked over to see Gabriel coming from behind Luna to stay at her side. Hugo lumbered behind him, his eyes settling upon Luna. Perhaps, if he had emotions, he would look relieved to see his charge.

Meira steeled her gaze as she looked at Gabriel. " _So_ ," she sneered, "you _dare_ show your face in my home and bring an outsider? Do you lack respect for me? For my solitude?"

Gabriel shook his head frantically, comically even. "Master, please, i-i-it isn't like that!" He gestured to Luna. "Master, this is Miss Luna Dragneel. She comes from the future," he began to explain.

Meira sharply looked at Luna. "'The future'?" she repeated.

Luna dried her tears to nod. "Yes, ma'am. I, uh… Well…" she started slowly.

 _This is so awkward. How am I supposed to explain this without messing anything up?_

She closed her eyes and sighed.

 _Thinking about it now, I already messed up the future by someone from this time period seeing me. What do I have to lose now?_

Luna's eyes opened and determination was written in them. "Greetings, Miss Meira. My name is Luna Dragneel, and Gabriel is right—I'm from the future," she informed. "Before I came back here, there was a terrible fight going on between the guardians of the sea and sky of Margaret Town, Nayda and Erion."

Meira blinked her surprise. "You know of them?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm. In my time, they're fighting each other," she described. "Well, Nayda started it. She seemed… _possessed_ by something. All I could sense from her was never-ending anger and pain. She nearly killed my friends and I when Erion rescued us." Her eyebrows furrowed. "The last thing I remember was wishing to be save the people of Margaret Town and Nayda from herself. And, when I woke up, I was thrown back in time. I think… No, I _know_ it was Syra who took me back in time. Oh, and Hugo."

Meira raised an eyebrow. "And, who is this…'Syra'? A Mage who has tried to break the laws of time?"

"No, ma'am," Luna denied. "She's an ikenga."

This time, even Icarus looked surprised as Meira's eyes shimmered. "An 'ikenga'? Those are rare creatures. They do not show face unless there has been a distortion of time," she muttered aloud, though it sounded aimed to herself. Her eyes went to Hugo. "And, what of the golem? What was the purpose of his existence?"

"For one, he's my friend's golem," Luna clarified. "My friend made him to protect me from the fight and I guess came back with me. He must've gotten caught up in Syra's Magic."

Meira began to nod to herself as she tried making sense of it all. "And, you said your name was 'Luna Dragneel'?" When Luna nodded, Meira had to wonder, "What are the names of your parents? Maiden name of your mother as well."

Luna swallowed. "U-U-Um… Are you _sure_ it's a good idea for me to say that? I know I've already messed with time with me being here and talking to you, but—"

"Their names, if you please," Meira cut in.

Luna sighed. "Natsu and Lucy Dragneel," she named. "My mother's maiden name was…"—she looked directly at Meira—" _Heartfilia_."

Meira did not look as particularly shocked as she should have been and nodded triumphantly to herself with a grin on her face. "Makes sense. The blonde hair, the brown eyes, and early-blooming chest? You are most certainly a Heartfilia," she decided with pride.

Luna was slack-jawed and hilariously so.

 _She's taking this better than I expected._

She looked down at her chest and touched it.

 _Are my boobs really that big for my age?_

"I have never heard of 'Dragneel'. However, if you turned out as lovely as you did, I am positive he cannot be a horrible man," Meira said kindly. "Why, he must have an appreciation for the world and is kind to it. He must be a respectful man as well." She barked her laugh. "I could not imagine any descendant of mine marrying a man who only destroyed!"

A sweat drop appeared on Luna's head as she laughed nervously. "No, of course not. Papa is really nice to my mama. He treats her like a queen!"

 _Despite the fact that he's the Etherious Demon King, drives Mama up the walls, and could destroy a whole country before breakfast…_

"What I do not understand is your last name," Meira commented. "Why are you not a 'Heartfilia'? It is customary for a man to take on the last name from our clan."

Luna did not know what to say. "I-I… Well, I—"

"Do not tell me he was too proud to bow to a woman." Meira rolled his eyes. " _Men_ these days. Too afraid to give up their masculinity. If this 'Natsu' man thinks he will get away for stealing the right of being a Heartfilia—!"

"Um, no, that's not it," Luna assured. "I really don't know why I'm a 'Heartfilia', but it wasn't because my papa was too proud."

Internally, she felt herself sweating bullets.

 _I do know because Granny Anna was really upset about it too. Mama has 'Heartfilia-Dragneel' to keep Granny Anna happy, but Papa was a whole 'nother story._

She could remember it so clearly as she watched her father hid behind her mother while a furious Anna glared at him.

" _Lucy wanted to take my last name, so don't get mad at me!" Natsu defended. "This is her fault!"_

 _Lucy had a sarcastic smile on her face. "Blaming your wife? How chivalrous."_

 _Anna waved a finger at a scared Natsu. "Mark my words, Igneelson, she will always be a member of the Heartfilia Clan before she's a Dragneel and so will her children! The Heartfilia name will not die!"_

 _Natsu gave a shaky thumb- up. "Aye, sir," he agreed miserably._

Luna could only give a funny smile at her father's cowardice.

 _My papa… So brave..._

Meira searched Luna's body. "So, where are your keys? A Heartfilia woman never leaves her home without them."

Luna gave an awkward laugh. "Oh, right, about that… I'm, um… I'm not a Celestial Spirit Mage like my mama."

 _Or my grandmother or my granny or my godmother… Come to think of it, neither is Nashi. Did we just ruin a tradition?_

Meira and Icarus were both wide-eyed at that. _"What?_ You mean to tell me you are not a Star Maiden?" Meira gasped.

Luna fell to the floor. " **That's** _what surprise you?"_

Gabriel chuckled a bit, making Luna looked at him. "Excuse my master. She can be quite eccentric," he jested. "You should see her when the royal soldiers parade into our village. In particular—"

 _HISS._

Luna (bug-eyed) watched as Gabriel (blissful) dodged a knife that was headed straight for his head. Noises of shock came out of Luna's mouth as she saw the knife pierced straight through a bookshelf.

 _What type of knife is that? That could've seriously killed someone!_

" _Gabriel,"_ came a snarl.

Luna turned around. Sweat poured profusely out of her forehead as she saw her ancestor shaking Gabriel back and forth with a look of rage about her while Gabriel smiled peacefully.

" _I told you to never mention such stories in the presents of guests, you incompetent apprentice, I should kill you while I still have the chance,"_ Meira seethed at him.

"But, Master, then you will have no one to put up with your horrendous temper," Gabriel teased. He tossed her a sly look as he covered his mouth. "Though, I am certain that one Royal knight would be happy to indulge such an unladylike attitude. What was his name again? The one with the gorgeous hair and has arms you wish to be held in all-day?"

Meira found her face burning red as smoke came out of her ears.

Gabriel chuckled to himself. "You certainly have the eyes for him, Master, in all your desperation to find yourself a husband. Your biological clock is ticking. Is it not time for you to settle down?"

Meira flexed her hand for a whip handle to material in her grasp. "I shall show you, you arrogant apprentice," she hissed. She whipped the whip handle for the flowing stream of cerulean and orange to appear and aim for Gabriel.

Luna's eyes widened.

 _Wait… That looks like Mama's Fleur d'étoiles._

Gabriel evaded the whip with ease, angering Meira even more as she tried her damndest to hit him. "You are getting slow, Master," he laughed, jovial.

"Stay still so I may kill you!" Meira snarled.

Luna sweat-dropped.

 _And, she uses it just like Mama uses it. She really_ **is** _my ancestor. And, I really_ **am** _in the past._

Something popped in Luna's head and made her raise her hand. "Oh. I have a question."

Meira and Gabriel stopped their banter to look at Luna.

"So," Luna started, "since this is the past after all… Is there a bathroom you could point me to or an outhouse maybe?"

°•°•°•°

Meira finished pouring the milk for the milk tea while Gabriel hunkered down on the sandwiches made like it was his last meal. Luna was settled at the table with Icarus laying at the side of his master, snoozing away. Lost sat by his master's side as though hoping for table scraps to sate his hunger. Hugo had been given a seat, though it was comical seeing the hulking golem sitting in a chair.

"So… The guardians?" Luna prompted.

"The guardians you speak of of the sky and sea are considered 'gods' in Margaret Town," Meira told Luna. She finished with the tea and waved her hand. Spoons and pots arrived with honey and sugar and tended to both Kuna and Meira's tea. Gabriel was fine with water.

"'Gods', huh?" Luna murmured, fascinated as she watched the spoon stir in a dash of honey and a pinch of sugar.

"Aye," Meira confirmed. "Gods." She snapped her fingers and her teacup came to her, abandoning the spoon trying to stir it. She grabbed the teacup and took a sip. "When this town was first founded, natives had warned the people about the god of the sea and storm and the god of the sky and winds. Should the people mistreat nature, the gods would descend Hell upon the people. Insofar, the people have done well to work alongside creature and build their home."

Luna was offered her teacup and took it, looking into it. "So, wait… No one here…mistreats nature?"

Gabriel swallowed down his sandwich and grabbed another. "Not anyone here," he confirmed. "In fact, it is quite normal for the people to have a magical creature at their side." He offered the sandwich to Lost who took it with a grateful growl. He smiled at his Umbrumiho. "It was a stroke of luck I found Lost. He was just a baby who had gotten separated from his mother." His hand reached down to scratch in-between Lost's ears. "He has been my companion ever since."

Meira smiled and glanced around her home to see the magical creatures who had made their nest within her haven. "Many creatures come and go as they please from my home, but all know they are a friend of mine and of my spirits. Icarus quite enjoys his role of caretaker. Many creatures respect him." She waved a hand.

A bowl of tea appeared before Icarus. He lazily woke up from his nap and glanced up at his master to give her a bark and a languidly lick on the arm.

"But, that doesn't make any sense."

Meira and Gabriel shared confused looks with Luna who stared into her tea.

"I… I know I'm not supposed to talk about the future, but what you're saying… It doesn't add up with what happens in the future," Luna told.

"What happens?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Luna gave an uneasy look at Meira.

Meira gave her a tiny nod back.

Luna began to tell her tale. "In the future, I learned the people of Margaret Town didn't respect nature for what it was. You abused it and polluted it. In response, Nayda and Erion rose and destroyed the town because they were thought the other was polluting their territory." She could remember Gale's telling of the story and the screams she heard. "A champion stopped the duo from destroying the town even more, but the whole story depicts the people of Margaret Town as nature-haters."

"But, that is not true!" Gabriel cried, standing from his seat. "We care for nature and all its creature," he insisted. "We would never do anything to disrespect it!"

"Peace, apprentice," Meira soothed, making Gabriel sit. Her eyes stayed on her descendant. "I have a feeling my blood knows this now. And, even then, you doubted such a tale."

Luna ducked her head. "I did," she admitted. "The people I saw… They were so _peaceful_ , you know? Humans and magical creatures lived side-by-side. The story says, though, that you only became that way after you saw the error of your ways, but…" She bit her nail of her thumb. "I don't know. It just didn't add up."

"The tale woven in the future is one full of lies," Meira disclosed to end all debate. "I am as sure of that as I am as sure one of my blood would visit me on the day before the festival."

Luna perked at that. "What 'festival'?" She realized it instantly. "You don't mean the Festival of Gratitude, do you?"

"We do!" Gabriel seemed to forget his aggravation to beam excitedly at Luna. "To celebrate gratitude for the freedom this country has given us, we celebrate in the happiest way we can to show off the diversity and companionship our first king gave us when he founded this land. That and the third day will mark the completion of our new bridge!" He grew coy as he shuffled his feet. "I would love for you to join in the festivities," he revealed. "I know you came from the future Margaret Town, but I would be honored to accompany the descendant of Master." He blushed furiously and waved his hands. "Please, do not think me too forward! I do not wish to engage in courtship with one of blood from my master—!"

A sharp glint.

Gabriel swallowed when a knife was close to prodding his Adam's apple. He found himself sweating as Meira murderously glared at her apprentice.

"What is so wrong with my descendant, apprentice?" she hissed. "She is quite beautiful and the stars agree. Do _you_ not agree?"

Gabriel's smile was shaky. "It is not that, Master. Your successor is beautiful! She outshines the moon!"

"Then, what is your reasoning for hesitating in courtship with her?" Meira snarled, poking him with her knife. "How _dare_ you insult a member of the Heartfilia bloodline, you impudent snake!"

Gabriel's face burned red as he waved his hands comically, trying hard to move away from his growling superior. "Please, Master, I would not dare insult such a charming bloodline!" he blurted.

Luna watched as Meira Heartfilia grilled her apprentice about his opinions on her descendant and Gabriel Redfox spluttering answers, trying not to get himself killed with a slip-up.

 _It's…weird, almost. Meira reminds me of Mama. She's strong and fierce and protective like big, grizzly bear. And, Gabriel… He's different._

Gabriel's eyes widened when Meira closed in on him, stammering out any sort of reply that would save his life.

 _He's like me. He gets embarrassed easily. And, his blush is kind of cute_. Luna found herself amused at the thought. _Just wait until I tell_ —

 _A back walking away with no looking back, with no regrets._

Luna's eyes dimmed as she remembered his fangy grin and playful eyes. "Gale," she could not help but mumble.

Meira continued to threaten Gabriel, but Gabriel glanced over at Luna. He noticed the grave look in her glimmering eye. He could see memories swirling in her head and her trying to process them. He looked away, growing somber on his own.

°•°•°•°

Meira stood at the top of her front steps with Gabriel, Hugo, Lost, Luna on the ground. Luna had been given a cloak to hide her clothing and a pack of food, money, and other necessities to keep. Luna looked oddly sober with Lost winding around her legs, entranced with her scent. The house of Meira Heartfilia looked painfully normal. It was a simple cottage that nature had grasped with her own mossy hands. The brick was covered in green, but still you could see the bits of stone underneath. You would have never guessed such a normal cottage held such Magic inside.

"There," Meira grunted. "Those clothes I packed for you are from when I was your age. I had been meaning to send them off to the nearest orphanage, but you may borrow them until the stars guide me to the answer of getting you home."

Luna's eyes did not leave their low state. She bowed in respect. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Meira took a step down at a time with Icarus watching her closely. "You are my blood, little star, and blood shall protect blood." She came to the ground and came close to Luna. Her hands reached out to be placed on Luna's cheeks.

Luna looked up.

Grave chocolate clashed with warm honey-amber.

Meira gave Luna a certain smile. "We shall return you to your time, little star. That is a promise. The stars have never once failed me. They are the ones who told me of the arrival of a new moon."

Luna was surprised. "They did?"

Meira nodded. "Aye," she confirmed. "To some, stars represent the fallen of the past. To others, stars stand for the light of the future. And, to the rest, the stares are just there in the present. But, stars are the past, present, and future. They are wise and guide those who will listen."

"But, I'm not like you or my mama," Luna argued. "I'm not a Celestial Spirit Mage or a Star Maiden or Queen. I'm just—"

"You are just _yourself_." Meira thumbed Luna's cheeks and searched her eyes. "You are yourself and that is all we could ask for. I see the light inside you, pure and waiting for a time to arrive. Like all of the Heartfilia Clan, you have the ability to walk among the stars as their ally, as their friend, and seek their guidance. It is your birth right."

Luna still looked unsure of that. "But—!"

"My apprentice will ensure no means of harm comes to you," Meira promises. "He has promised to bring you to his home before leaving you to sleep. You need rest, little star. You golem may come on this journey with you. While golems are uncommon, you must let Hugo be Gabriel's golem as an excuse for him to be made. And"—she glanced back for Icarus to come forth—"Icarus has agreed to stay by your side."

Luna started shaking her head, abashed. "Oh, no, he's your spirit! I couldn't ask you to—!"

"You think I control his actions?" Meira snorted, amused at the thought. Icarus came to her side and she rubbed his jaw. "I cannot control his desires the same as he cannot control mine. He is my equal and is free to do as he pleases like all of my spirits. In fact, little star, he was the one who insisted he comes to look after you."

Luna blinked and her eyes flickered down to the spirit in question. "U—… H-He did?"

"Icarus will be there for you as he has for me," Meira promised. "He is a breed called _Cliffords_ , Canis Minor."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she took in Icarus' size. "'Canis Minor'? That means 'lesser dog', right?"

"Correct."

 _And, Plue is a Nikora, Canis Major, or a Greater Dog. But…_

She could see Plue and Icarus standing against a backdrop with heights marked. Plue's height barely made it to one foot while Icarus was over five and a half feet.

She could feel her eyes swirl.

 _How is that Plue is supposed to be a Nikora and he's small and doesn't do battling well, but Icarus is supposed to be a Clifford and is bigger than me? Where is the logic in this? Were they misnamed?_

Icarus padded forward, shattering Luna's thoughts, and stared her straight in the eye. Luna swallowed and tried her best to stare at the spirit of the lesser dog but found herself nervous for his judgment.

 _What's he thinking of me? He probably thinks I'm a disappointment. Ancestor Meira is so much more accomplished and I can feel the greatness of her Magic Power. All I have to offer is luck at the weirdest of times._

Icarus wrinkled his nose as he drank in Luna's scent, making her flinch. He finished his assessment and puffed air from his nose. He dipped down his head to give Luna a lick on her forehead before taking a paw-step back.

Luna blinked. "Um… What does that mean?"

Meira only hummed, but her eyes shifted to Icarus.

 _It means, pup, we may speak_ , came a rumble.

Luna's mouth opened when she heard the voice slipping into her mind. It was not intrusive. It was just there. "What? What was—?" Her looked up at Icarus and pointed at the great spirit. "Y-You!" she squeaked. "B-But—! I thought only contracted spirits could—!"

 _We had better proceed, pup_ , Icarus thought to her gently. _We do not wish to stay too long. The sun will grow dark and you are tired_. His eyes went to Gabriel and he barked at him.

Gabriel nodded and bowed to Meira. "Thank you for the food, Master," he appreciated. "And, thank you for believing my word. I apologize for causing trouble."

"It is quite all right," Meira promised. "However, we will discuss your punishment for allowing an intruder later. For now, please, take my blood and allow her a bed. All expenses will be paid for by me."

Gabriel bowed lower. "Not to sound rude, Master, but I will pay for her," he decided. "She is my guest after all and my responsibility. I am honored you would leave your successor in my care. Allow me to tend to her every need."

Luna blushed at that.

 _Wait a second! 'Every need'? What's_ **that** _supposed to me?_

Meira came forward to put a hand on Gabriel's head, rubbing. Her eyes softened, tender with the affections of philia, of innocent love, of familial love. "I would not have tasked you with such a high honor if I found you unworthy, my apprentice. I trust you to take care and provide for her."

 _This is sounding suspiciously like a mother talking to her new son-in-law_ , Luna thought nervously.

"I will not disappoint you, Master," Gabriel said. He straightened, but his did not sparkle like his master's. "However, we need a cover story for the lady."

Meira nodded. "I have already thought of that," she told. She turned to Luna. "What is your middle name?"

"Um, Anna, ma'am," Luna answered.

Meira furrowed her eyebrows at that. "What about your mother?"

"Lucy."

"We shall use that, I suppose. Lucy Heartfilia is your new name. You are the daughter of my late-sister," Meira spun in tale. "As she died and did not respect the stars, you were taken under my care. I hid you as a way to prevent scandal. Your lack of politics and knowledge of this time will come from my sister and her husband's clear neglect. As I am busy with my research, my apprentice has extended a hand in taking care of you."

Luna nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

"And no more of this 'ma'am' nonsense," Meira said. She offered a soft beam. "We are family, are we not? You may call me 'Auntie'. It would only be appropriate."

Luna smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Auntie Meira."

"We had better be going," Gabriel announced. He would not meet Luna's eyes and only looked at Meira. "I would like to make it into town before Father worries I won't make it home for dinner."

"Right. Of course." Meira took a step back. "Safe journey to you all."

"Thank you," Gabriel and Luna chirped before Gabriel turned and walked away, Lost directly on his heels. But, just as Gabriel passed Luna, she caught the sight of his eyes.

And chocolate flickered in confusion as ruby stayed sad.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Let's check back in with everyone else in the present!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The evacuation center was held in a convention center that had been made of reinforced steel and bulletproof glass. The exhibition halls were filled with the residents and guests of Margaret Town and their friendly neighbors. Water, rations, blankets, and medical supplies was given out to each family based on their party. A young father kept playing games with his four-year-old son to keep him from seeing the dark weather. A nurse handed another family two mats and blankets.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Yuusuke Watanabe Convention Center of Shenzhen Town. Mostly, comic book exhibitions are held there, but it can be converted into an evacuation center. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Poseidon screamed his success on his Portal MagiK Console while Pulan groaned his failure. Pim sat comfortably on his mother's lap, falling asleep to his brother's arguing. Mara was helping Eloise teacher Evergreen sign language. Liberty had taken to playing with James with Aine while Mira kept to herself, wearing Laxus' jacket and listening to his music. A few other Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale members were scattered about as well, all unhappy they had to leave when their guild members had to stay and fight.

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK._

 _GRR. GRRRRRRRRRRR._

Evergreen looked up at the noise of a distant storm. "I can just feel the storm getting worse," she remarked.

Eloise pouted worriedly at her mother. "Does this mean we can't go home?"

Evergreen beamed back at her daughter. "Sorry, sweetheart, but maybe not tonight," she said. _"But_ , that just means we can have a huge sleepover! What do you say?"

Eloise brightened and looked at Mara. "Do you think you could teach me more Sign Language?"

Mara smiled and nodded.

Eloise clapped excitedly. "Hurray!"

Families upon friends had grouped together to comfort each other from the thought of their homes being destroyed. But, there was one group worried over something else.

Nolan fanned his beat-red face to calm himself. "How could we let him run off?"

Bane rolled his eyes, sitting closer to Ekho. "We never 'let' Petey do anything, jackass. He does what he wants," he snapped.

"Mellow the attitude, Killing Joke," NJ snapped back. She looked at her Compact in frustration. "The storm is throwing off any signal and it's killing me we don't know where he is." She looked up at Bleu who was the most silent and gave him a look. "You're the one that let him slip away. Why didn't you stop him?" she wanted to know.

"Because what would be the point in that." Bleu's eyes trailed something faraway. "I might not look it, but I'm always watching. And, the way Pete was at the station… He was looking for someone and needed to find them. He needed to know they were okay."

"Who, Mary Jane?" NJ scoffed at the notion. "She's a Fairy Tail Mage ranked A-Class, isn't she? She's called the Dark Empress. We've seen her powers on LV before. A girl _that_ kickass can take care of herself. Pete didn't need to find her."

Ekho looked uncertain. "I don't know about that, NJ. Didn't you get that weird vibe from them when we met her?"

NJ whirled on Ekho. "What vibe?"

Ekho shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a weird vibe. It's like they were each other's _mua'geh_ ," she compared.

Even Bane had to agree. "Chick might be uptight, but yeah. They kind of felt like it."

"He's still missing," NJ retorted. "Pete's gone, and we can't even track him down!" She put the butts of her palms into her eyes and sighed. "How could we let this happen?" she lamented.

Nolan shuffled to comfort his step-sister. "Don't worry, Sissy. You know our Petey can basically handle anything. If anything, the Lamia Scale Guild or the guards found him and took him in," he soothed.

Ekho smiled. "Yeah! And, once we find him, you can punish him all you want!"

Bane smirked. "Kinky."

"Piss off," NJ groaned.

"He'll be all right," Bleu promised. His eyes went to the ceiling as the weather. "It's someone else I worry about."

* * *

When Mary Jane felt her body start to function, she heard quiet murmuring.

"—really?"

"Yeah," came a sigh. "But, dude, I'm trusting you with this."

"Nah, I get it. Thanks, man."

"It's cool."

Mary Jane gave a grunt as she woke up again. She could hear two sets of footsteps come closer to her as she woke up.

"MJ?"

"Baby girl?"

Mary Jane groaned as she opened her eyes. When she saw who was staring at her, she shut her eyes. "Oh, my God, Hell exists," she bemoaned.

Chuckles floated around her.

"Come on, MJ, we're not that bad."

Mary Jane opened her eyes to see both Peter and Igneel gazing down at her. "Yes, you are," she muttered. "You both piss me off."

Peter smiled while Igneel laughed. He brushed aside Mary Jane's bangs. "And that just means we have to stick around until your opinion changes, baby girl," he told her. His hands traveled to her back. "Let's get you up."

Mary Jane sat up with Peter's help and a hand touched her temple. "My migraine's gone…" She looked between both boys. "What the Hell happened?"

Peter and Igneel exchanged glances and, for once, they both had looks of worry.

"Um… MJ, you passed out," Igneel explained slowly. "And, you…kind of had a nightmare."

"Well, that's normal when I don't have my Sound Pod," Mary Jane stated as though it was an obvious fact. Her gaze went to Peter's irritated one. "What's wrong with you?"

" _Nothing_ ," Peter gritted out. He looked away. "It's absolutely _nothing_."

Mary Jane raised her eyebrows. "Oh-kay, then," she supposed. She looked at Igneel. "Any signal yet?"

Igneel shook his head as he tugged at his scarf. "Nothing. From what I hear, the storm is just getting worse."

Mary Jane frowned unhappily. "Great. So, I'm stuck with the two of you." Something clicked in her head. "But, wait…" She turned to Peter. "If the storm is that bad, how the heck are _you_ here?"

Irritation was pushed back as Peter smirked. "I'll always find you, baby girl, don't you worry."

Mary Jane scowled as she pushed both boys away to stand up on her own. "That makes me worry even more," she snapped. "God, I don't want to be stuck with you two. I can feel the stress hit me." She began to walk away. "I need to be elsewhere."

"Last time you did that, you passed out," Peter called.

Mary Jane only gave him the middle finger.

Peter laughed. "Damn. Is she always like this?"

Igneel grinned. "Yup, that's MJ. She's fiery." He clapped Peter on the shoulder as he stood up. "I better see what else I can hunt in here. She'll come back when she's hungry."

Peter could not help but follow Mary Jane's retreating figure, his thumb toying with his bottom lip. "So, what else can you tell me about her?"

Igneel began to stoke the fire. "What do you want to know?"

Peter turned to grin at Igneel. "Anything that bumps up my chances."

* * *

Lucy finished off her own watery creature on a rooftop in her Star Dress: Leo Form. She panted a bit. She was soaked to the bone and the cold nipped at her skin but did not care. She had other problems.

 _I have to find her. I can't lose her again._

Loke was the one to answer her. _Don't worry, Lucy. All of us are out looking for her. Actaeon and Lelantos are trying hard to pick up any trace her scent in the rain. We'll find her._

 _She could be hurt_ , Lucy lamented. _Or_ **worse**.

 _My niece will be fin_ e, Aquarius assured. _She might be like you and gets herself in trouble, but we'll bail her out of it. So, stop just sitting there useless and get to it!_

Lucy nodded. _Of course._

Lucy jumped from the roof as she allowed her Star Dress: Leo Form to dissolve off her in exchange for something new. She took out her silver key with the symbol of the Crane on it.

" _Open! Gate of the Crane! Grus!"_ Lucy commanded as she touched the ground.

 _DING-DONG!_

Grus appeared in his expensive suit and a look of disdain. He looked at his mistress. There was still respect in his eyes—she was a Star Queen, after all, and a mistress who treated him right—but his natural arrogance preceded him. "You called, Mistress?" he sniffed.

Lucy smiled, thought it was stiffly. "Grus, I need your wings," she told him. "Will you help me?"

Grus looked like he would rather be anywhere else but nodded as gold overtook him. "As you wish, Mistress," he grunted.

Lucy watched as Grus turned into gold Magic. The Magic bolted from the ground and rounded and clung onto Lucy's back. They expanded into large wings and the gold dissolved into the powerful wings of the crane. Lucy looked up at the sky.

 _Take us up_ , she commanded.

Grus grunted in her thoughts. _Yes, Mistress._

The wings gave a powerful flap and lifted Lucy off the ground. She found herself being taken higher than the rooftops. She could see guild mates and allies in the heat of battle against creatures.

 _RAAAAAAAAAAAAH_.

Lucy did not flinch but turned to see the battle of the two guardians in the distance. She could see the pixiu had moved to defend the bridge as the suzaku butted against him, snapping at his neck.

 _So, this is what it's come to… Why? Why is this happening?_

Her eyes caught onto a flash of pink hair and a stumbling body. "Wait. Is that…?"

 _Grus, can you get me over there?_

The wings began to flap.

 _Of course, Mistress_ , Grus grunted.

°•°•°•°

Meredy panted as she held onto the side of a wall. Rain dripped off her hair and her glasses were fogged. She took them off to wipe the rain from her face.

 _This is bad. I need to find Lee._

"Hey! Meredy!" came a distant call.

Meredy looked up to see Lucy landing close to her with crane wings flapping. "Wait… Lucy?"

Lucy touched the ground and the crane wings folded, waiting to be used once again. She jogged to Meredy. "Meredy, what are you doing out here?" she wanted to know.

"I have…bad news," Meredy panted out. "It's… He's back, Lucy. He's here."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Who's here?"

Meredy looked up at Lucy with horrified eyes. "He's back, Lucy. Bluenote… He's _back_."

Lucy paused. "Wait a second… 'Bluenote'?" She began to shake her head. "But, he's…"

"He was never put into prison," Meredy cried. "He's here, Lucy! He's back!"

"Are you _sure_?" Lucy wanted to know. "Why would he be back? Why would he even want to be here?"

"He's a follower of Zeref," Meredy tried to explain. "I should've found him when I had the chance. He's here, Lucy." She began to sway, and Lucy caught her. Much to Lucy's surprise, Meredy was shaken like her nightmare was a reality. "He's _here_. What are we going to do?"

Lucy rubbed Meredy's back slowly. "Let's get you back to the guild hall," she murmured.

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK._

Lucy looked up as lightning scattered across the sky.

 _Luna, Igneel, wherever you are, we're going to find you both. I promise._

And the sky roared again.

* * *

Luna followed Gabriel with her head down and her fingers interlocked. Lost kept up with his master, though could not help but to glance back at Luna every once and a while. Hugo took up the rear obediently while Icarus stayed at Luna's side. He glanced at Gabriel before turning to look at Luna's despondent expression.

 _He reminds me of the one you call 'Gale'?_ Icarus assumed.

Luna jumped a bit at Icarus' voice and Icarus chuckled at that wolfishly. _My apologies, pup. I did not mean to surprise you_ , he thought.

"No, it's, um… It's okay," Luna tried to brush off. "I'm just not used to the whole Telepathy thing, I guess."

Icarus glanced at Gabriel. _You may want to speak only in thought to me, pup. He, too, has ears and they even rival mine._

Luna blush a bit. _Oh, right. Sorry_ , she apologized.

 _It is all right. You are young. There is much you will learn. Now_ —Icarus twitched an ear— _what is the reason for your silence, pup? Missing your family?_

 **Well** … _sort of, I guess_ , Luna supposed quietly. _I mean, of course I miss them. And, I probably worried them. But, I know that they're doing okay in the present. They're really strong. But I…_ She remembered Gale walking away from her and saddened. _I left off pretty badly with my friend._

 _And, that was this… 'Gale'?_

 _Yeah_ , Luna sighed. _I know messing with time isn't good. Mama says there's always consequences for it. And, now that I'm here, what's going to happen to me when I get back?_

 _You worry for your future?_ Icarus wanted to confirm.

 _If there even_ **is** _a future_ , Luna thought unhappily. _What if I messed up everything? What if, because I'm here, I'm never born? Or, E and I never became friends? Or, my papa and mama never met?_

 _Peace, pup,_ Icarus calmed. He nosed her shoulder. _No good will come from such thoughts. You are here now and we must focus on the task at paw._

Luna looked at Icarus. _And, what exactly_ **is** _my 'task' anyways?_ she demanded. _Why_ **me** _? Why did Syra bring me here?_

 _You may not see if now, but it was written in your fate to be brought here, for Gabriel to find you, for Meira to meet you, and for me to protect you_ , Icarus thought gently. _Your purpose will become clear, pup, give it time. In the meantime, we will gather any information about the guardians. Gabriel's sire will treat you well. He has always been indebted Meira and will be eager to house her blood._

 _I feel bad lying to him_ , Luna admitted. _I'm not a 'Heartfilia' and I'm really not my mama._

 _A spirit always knows when in the presence of Heartfilia and you, my dear pup, are certainly one_ , Icarus told.

 _What's so special about being a 'Heartfilia' anyways?_ Luna wondered, quite mystified. _I mean, it's just a last name, right? My mama told us there once was a Heartfilia Clan and everything and we come from a long-line of Celestial—I mean, Star Maidens, but…_ She sighed. _I just don't get it._

Icarus chuckled, and his nose touched Luna's temple. _All will be revealed when fate allows, pup. You have much to learn and a very long time to learn it._

Luna smiled and allowed a hand to slip onto Icarus' fur. _Thanks, Icarus._

"We have arrived."

Luna and Icarus stopped to look forward to see they had arrived at a nice home. It was a two-story on the small side. It was perfect for a small family. The houses had been spaced, giving each neighbor ample room for farmland. Luna could see a silo and a barn farther back, but no crops.

"Wow. Margaret Town is really different than how it is in my time," Luna commented as she trailed after Gabriel who went to the front door.

 _You_ **are** _four-hundred years before your time_ , Icarus reminded. _The greatest invention of this year has been Champagne and I hear it tastes quiet disgusting._

Luna only chuckled as they made it to the door that Gabriel was waiting at. He did not look at Luna but looked at Icarus and Hugo. "My apologies, Icarus, Hugo, however, my father has a strict policy against larger creatures. You will have to stay outside," he spoke politely.

Icarus growled a bit at that. _Tell the boy I will stay close, but I need hunting grounds._

Luna raised an eyebrow at Icarus. "You can't tell him? And, you eat?"

Icarus let his eyes go to Luna. _My connection is only with whomever holds my key or a worthy Star Maiden. And, yes, pup, I hunt when I must._ He sniffed the air. _There is a family of deer not too far and a Behemoth to the south. The water from the nearby stream will suffice. Ask if I may use his southwestern borders to hunt._

Luna turned to Gabriel. "Icarus says he'll stay close and wants to know if he can hunt on the southwestern border of your land," she relayed.

Gabriel only looked at Icarus and nodded. "You may do as you wish. I recommend you not to go past the stream. We have less-than-kind neighbors who will shoot and kill a creature as big as you on sight." He went inside with that.

Icarus laughed. It will take much more than bullets to kill a spirit such as I. He turned to Luna and prodded her cheek. _Do not worry, pup. Gabriel may seem a bit off right now, but he bears no ill-intention. Keep close to him. Order your golem to stay in the barn. There are three mares and two stallions as well as a Hippogriff and a Sekhmet, none of which will be disturbed by his presence. Tell Gabriel to offer him as a farmhand._

Luna turned to Hugo who waited for her to speak. "Hugo, do you think you could stay in the barn?" she wanted to know. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay inside the house."

Hugo looked hesitant, then gave a nod. He pointed at Luna.

"I'll be okay," Luna promised. "I'll come get you if I need you, okay? Oh!" She shouldered off her pack to take out her wallet and Compact. She offered them to Hugo. "Can you please hide these for me? I don't want to lose them."

Hugo took the Compact and wallet and hide them in his torso, no problem.

Luna waved at both spirit and golem as she backed away towards the house. "Bye, you guys!" she farewelled. She turned around and went up the steps into the open house. She slowed her stroll as she looked inside and was taken back.

 _Everything really_ **is** _different here._

The living room had been coupled with the dining room with wooden chairs and a table filled with research and findings. In fact, the entire room had been filled with books and theorems and samples. Luna looked to see a broken egg as large as a baby that had been encased in class. The egg was strange, nothing like an Exceed egg. Scales had been set out to dry. While they had become white and silky, you could see from the tips that they had been a nice burnt umber. Maps and charts had been plastered on the walls and even the ceiling if it could be helped with strings pinned, tracking routes and potential hunting and nesting grounds of dragons. The fireplace had no fire in it but had portraits on its mantle. Luna found herself drifting towards the paintings. A strapping man of black hair and light eyes had been painting and his wife had darkish hair and kind gray eyes as well. The next portraits were of children and family. It seemed like the strapping young man had a brother with darker skin and wild black hair, but they both frowned for their portrait as they were supposed to. The children were only three, one older and a female with black hair and gray eyes. The two were a pair of twins, one a boy, one a girl, but both had black hair and light eyes.

Luna could not keep her eyes off the picture of the youngest and only boy.

 _He looks…so similar._

A fangy smile. "So… You must be 'Miss Lucy'?"

Luna whipped around to be greeted by a man she thought she had known back in the present. He had tan skin that had been scarred brutally from an attack. He was missing a leg, relying on a cane to get him by. A mauling scar was on the right side of his face, leaving one eye glass while the other eye was clear and red. His teeth, however, were kept in good condition with noticeable canines and stubble grew around his jaw. Not enough to look too lazy and not too little to make it seem like he could not grow facial hair. His hair, dark as night, was given an undercut with the top of his hair pulled into a bun. He wore loose pants—black, to be precise, with a blue scarf tied around his waist—and a loose long-sleeved shirt, but nothing more outside of that. A pipe was in his hands, burning marijuana like it was nobody's business.

Luna gawked at the man.

 _Oh, my God… He's so…_

The man raised an eyebrow. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked again.

Luna worked her jaw. "I, um, right. Yes, that's me," she stuttered in a squeak. A blush painted her cheeks as her eyes flickered elsewhere. "And, um, y-y-you are, uh"—she swallowed—"Gabriel's papa?"

The man gave a raspy chuckle. "I would be the unlucky bastard," he confirmed. He gave a slight bow. "It is an honor to meet the niece of Lady Meira. Just as beautiful and sweet," he complimented with a wink.

Luna felt her heard pounding and covered her nose.

 _Is he what Nashi calls 'sexy'? I think my nose is going to bleed…_

"Now, where are my manners? The name is Alarick Redfox. Or, I should say what's left of him." He grinned, showing off his fangs. He gestured to the home. "Welcome to the Dragon's Lair. Enter at your own demise."

Gabriel stepped out from the room over, changed into comfortable clothes of loose pants and a vest and playful smirk. Lost bounded into the room as well. "Come off it, Old Man," he said good-naturedly. "Please, leave your philandering ways at Town Square, _Lothario_. She is a Heartfilia. Untouchable and yet…" His eyes pinned to Luna and left her frozen. "And, yet…desirable."

"Perfect combination," Alarick decided. He hobbled over to one of the chairs and Lost bounded to lay beneath it. "How is that darling aunt of yours doing, Miss Lucy?" He grunted as he settled down into a chair. He lifted his pipe to his lips and took a drag of it. He puffed out smoke and with a sigh. "Is she ridiculously in-love with me, yet?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he shifted through piles of papers and books. "Master is only interested in that knight who keeps making the journey from Crocus to Margaret with the justification of the coming back for our Akkorokamui tentacles," he sighed.

"Damn it all," Alarick cursed, though playfully. He took out his pipe to wave it at Luna. "A vixen, your aunt is. Always playing games with me."

" _Volo_ …" Gabriel warned as he picked up a journal. He flipped through it.

" _Ai-ai_ ," Alarick waved off in the same tongue. He looked at Luna. "So, Miss Lucy… Come to join us for the festival this year, have you? Your auntie allowed such a thing?"

Luna swallowed audibly. "Mmm-hmm. Ever since my mama died, I, uh, didn't really want to go to the festival. I like to stay at Auntie Meira's place," she lied. She looked down at her shoes. To others, she looked grief-stricken, but to her, she just could not lie to someone's face. "It's been hard to be without Mama," she murmured.

"Understandable." Grief shimmered in Alarick's good eye. "When my wife died, I threw myself into my dragon research." His knocked his cane against what was left of his left leg. "Ended up losing this and got a bunch of scars." He jerked his head to his bandaged bicep. "And, this little beauty was from my last _csauta_ a week ago. Little shit has not healed as nicely as it should have."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me, but what's a ' _csauta'_?"

Gabriel stepped over a pile of books and swept the pipe out of his father's mouth with a shake of his head, making Alarick chuckle. "It is something similar to 'sampling', you would say?" he answered. He tiptoed over to bookshelf and dumbed the ash into an empty bucket already filled with water. "I told you not to go on that _csauta_ , _Volo_."

" _Hanyena_ ," Alarick teased.

Gabriel dropped the pipe on the ground with a flat look on his face. _"Vrie marudo."_

"What language is that?" Luna had to wonder. She looked around at the living room. "And, all of this? Is it all research on dragons?"

Alarick seemed pleased she asked. He shook a finger at her as he laughed. "I like this one," he told Gabriel. To Luna, he spoke as he got up, "Why, _yes_ , your darling, this _entire house_ is dedicated to the wonderful species that are..."—he gestured to the living room— _"dragons!"_

Luna gawked at the room. " _All_ of it?"

Alarick nodded eagerly. "Yes, _moja donceila_ , all of it! You see, my goody-two-shoes son and my philandering self are not from Fiore. The Redfox Clan—!"

"We are not a 'clan'," Gabriel muttered as he brought out another book.

"—is a clan of nomads!" Alarick finished. "Never sticking to one home. Well…" He winked at Luna. "If the women are pretty, perhaps we might consider."

"Beard-splitter," Gabriel insulted while Luna laughed. _"Bigseo._ What about _Ama_?"

Alarick looked quite pained at that. "Gabriel," he warned, _"por piacè, ìn lasciaùs mei in domme precent."_

Gabriel growled at his father, something Luna was shocked at while Lost hid himself underneath the chair. Rather than snap back, he stormed out of the room and up the wooden steps. Alarick hung his head while Luna watched the staircase, baffled at what just happened.

"Please, excuse my son, Miss Lucy." Alarick pushed away the wisps of his bangs to manage a grin at Luna. "Where are my manners? How about some tea?"

°•°•°•°

Luna found herself sitting in the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen was neat as ever, but old-fashioned (in Luna's opinion). There was a stoked fireplace and counters with cabinets, but there was no sink or stove or oven.

 _It's so weird. This is so old-fashioned, but, to them, this is the best it gets. Fascinating…_

"Here is your tea."

Luna was startled out of her thoughts as a cup and saucer was placed before her. She took in the scent and smiled at it. "It smells so good!" She looked up to see Alarick settling on the chair beside her. "Thank you so much, Mister Redfox!"

Alarick waved it away. "No need for 'Mister Redfox'. That was my father. You can call me 'Uncle Alarick'." He lifted his tea and took a sip. "This, _moja donceila_ , is Kava tea with a bit of jasmine and honey. I thought you might want something to calm the nerves and help you fall asleep later."

Luna picked up her own teacup and blew on it. She took a sip and sighed her contentment. "Thank you," she murmured before taking more sips.

Alarick set down his tea. "I apologize for my son's behavior."

"Oh!" Luna swallowed her sip as she waved her hand. "No, no, it's okay!"

"No, it is not," Alarick sighed. "I am sure when you two first met, he was a regular bard, a brother of the quill with his language." His lips twitched into a smile. "He was always like that. Took after his mother."

Luna put down her tea to stare at Alarick in perplexity. "So…what happened to her?" She realized her mistake. "U-Um, if I can ask that. Sorry if I—!"

"Please, Miss Lucy, do not think yourself rude," Alarick soothed. "You are fine to ask questions. After all, this will be your home for the evening." He adjusted himself in his seat. "As I told you, the Redfox Clan are nomads, but that is a bit of a lie, I fear. We are a family who tend to drift, but we have a home world and a purpose for drifting. I know all about the Heartfilia Clan. Your hearts, your minds, your bodies belong to the stars and the Heavens. My family happens to belong to the dragons."

"So, you research them?" Luna wanted to know.

Alarick snorted. "If our living room has not given it away, check the cellar. Hundreds upon thousands of drawings and papers and dragon treasure lie there. I am unsure if it was our first ancestor who started this life for us, but it happened and here we are." He looked up at the ceiling. "And, my wife…" He groaned, closing his eyes. "My Lord, my wife… She was a research just like me. We had met in my time on the Caelum islands. She had been studying dragon mating while I was studying the scale properties of such exotic beasts. We fell in-love and that was that. We both moved around a lot to continue studying. And, it was not long until we were bringing our children into the world." He picked up his teacup and took a long gulp. "Our first daughter is elsewhere at a university. Gabriel's twin sister is with her to pursue her own education. But, Gabriel, my boy… He took after his mother and father and stayed to research dragons and expand his knowledge in the world of Magic."

"He's an Earth Mage." Luna said it was a fact.

"That, _moja doncelia_ , is due to him being a Redfox," Alarick stated. "From what my own father told me, we are all Mages of earth, be it the metal in the ground, the gemstones in caves, or the earth itself, we are Mages of the earth."

Luna thought hard about that.

 _That makes sense why Gale is an Earth Mage, then. It's in his blood._

"When Gabriel's mother died when he was only ten, that was when the change happened."

Luna looked up to see a crestfallen Alarick.

"It was another _csauta_ for only myself," Alarick explained. "I was only supposed to be out until sundown, but I had just discovered the breeding grounds for a flight of Air Dragons. I had gotten too caught up with my work…" Remorse grappled at him. "When I came home that night, there had been a Dragon Raid."

Luna's eyes widened. "'A Dragon Raid'?" she echoed. "My p—… I mean, my auntie told me about those."

Alarick nodded. "Raids… They are ugly affairs," he said, voice soft and quiet like he was hoarse. "My little girls and Gabriel were shaken, but not injured, but their mother…" His voice wavered. He did not cry, but it was clear the way his eyes were shimmering, he was close to tears.

Luna decided it was high-time for subject change and gave a brilliant smile. "So, what can you tell me about the dragons you've found in this area?"

Alarick managed a smile at Luna at that and perked himself up a bit. "How much time can you spare?"

* * *

It was horrifying to see the amount of lethal battling that took place in Margaret Town. Mages battled amongst watery creatures with blood and water spilling on the streets. Natsu found his fire ineffective as a monstrous cretin of the sea continuously tried to drown him and douse his flames. Amani's vrykolaka tried to eat the life energy from his opponent to prevent his master who had fallen bloodily unconscious. Erza struggled to keep it together under the immense pressure of water trying to pound down on her. Ellie was blown back into a ceiling and let out a cry. Nashi and Gary worked as a tag-team, but they found themselves outnumbered as more creatures joined them. Honey had a blow to the head, but he was not about to go down without a fight and worked his Joker Magic.

Gale found himself at the mercy of watery golems and horses that would regenerate and multiply like it was their job. He was thoroughly wet with his hair reduced to messy strands, cuts and bruises marred his skin, and his jacket had been shredded to leave him to keep it off him. He refused to go down fighting and continued his assault.

" _Diamond Storm!"_ Gale chanted, throwing out his hands. Searing hot diamonds burst around him in a wave and at the surrounding opponents. But, it was no use. The watery creatures took the blows in stride. For some, they used their regenerative powers. For others, they merely absorbed the blow without fail.

Gale's jaw locked as he puffed his breaths.

 _Dammit. This is pointless. Earth has virtually no effect and gemstones either. Give Lightning or Fire Magic or even my old man's fucking Iron Dragon Slayer Magic any day and I could put up a fair fight. Water is my worse fucking element besides Plant and Ice Magic._

He found his enemies closing in on him and was quick to react. He widened his stands and raised his arms. The ground beneath him surged to his aid and protected him in a dome. He stumbled back, and his hand reached for a wall of his dome to keep himself together. "Oh, shit, I'm in trouble," he let out in a whoosh. He gave a ragged couch and started pacing. A hand combed through his wet locks. "I need to think, dammit, think!" he shouted at himself. "I could dig a hole, but that shit won't help. If anything, I'll be followed and drowned to my death." He gave a ragged growl and bunch his dome, a splash of diamond lashing out in response.

 _Goddammit! You have_ **got** _to be kidding_ **me** _!_

 _DRIP. DRIP._

 _SLOSH._

Gale looked down to see water seeping into his haven. Already a thin layer had gathered enough for his feet to slosh when he moved. Anger passed through him. "Dammit!" he shouted. He dropped to one knee and smashed his fist into the ground, leaving an indent. He lowered his head as he rocked himself upwards, the earth elevating him. He burst through his own dome to see the watery creatures following his elevation and glaring at him with hatred.

Gale launched himself until he was on the same level as a nearby roof and leapt for it. He managed to get on the roof by the scrape of his teeth, but relief and exhaustion trampled his already maltreated body. He gave a tired smirk to himself as he watched the watery monsters grow frustrated they could not kill him. In a fit of immaturity, he gave them double-middle fingers. "How ya like me now?" he shouted at them. He tossed one last smirk over his face as he began to run away.

And, he ran into a body of water.

Gale found himself frantically swimming as he lost air rapidly. He whipped around this way and that only to realize the body of water he was immersed in was none other than a giant octopus. Survival made him thrash for a way for oxygen. Humans were not to live underwater. Humans were made to breathe air and that was what he needed. He tried to swim, but something stopped him. He looked at his wrists to see ice had formed to act as cuffs. His eyes widened when he realized his ankles had been cuffed as well. Gale twisted around and flopped in the water to get himself out of the octopus, but it was no use. His energy was draining quicker than he had wanted. The adrenaline he had before was dwindling for fatigue.

 _Wai… No… Have ta… Blo…ndie…_

Gale found himself trying to blink away his weariness, but what was the point? Fighting would not work. Nothing would work. He was one of the victims of the sea and no one would save him now. He could feel the lack of oxygen forcing his brain to make him lightheaded. He felt like he was flying. He felt like he was floating over the moon.

The only thing he saw after that something shifting. Something dark. Something human.

And, then…

…he was over the moon.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _He stood on the tracks. They were always covered in water. He could tell there was grass below it, but he always stood on the tracks where water had flooded._

" _Gale!" came a sweet call. "Come and find me!"_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows as he took a step forward. He looked around. She was not there. "Fine! But, give me a clue first!" he shouted back._

 _A giggle._ **"Gale,"** _came a whine._

 _He turned his head to find himself back in that cabin, back in the place that housed color, back in the haven. He looked around as panic began to set in. "Blondie?" he called. "You here?"_

 _A giggle. "No, dummy! I'm right behind you!"_

 _He whirled around. He was in that dysfunctional train tunnel of moss and vine. Where light touched it, but no train ever would. He spun around in a circle. "Blondie, this isn't funny anymore. Come out," he demanded._

" _You're missing the point of hide-and-go-seek, dummy," came a sweet laugh._

 _He whipped around again to find himself at the train station. There was no one to wait for the train. There was no train to get on. It was empty, abandoned, and alone. "Blondie? Where are you?"_

 _A megawatt smile. "I'm over here!"_

 _He spun around. He was back on those Goddamn train tracks that were submerged underwater. He was back to the beginning. He was back._

 _His eyes widened. "No…"_

 _A megawatt smile. "What's wrong, Gale? Aren't you happy to see me?"_

" _No,_ **please** _…" He fell forward. A shaky hand reached out for her. "Blondie, please, come to me," he pleaded._

 _The smile was still there. "Now, why would I do that?"_

 _She did not see it._

 _She did not see the monster that lurked behind her._

 _She did not see its ravenous red eyes._

 _She did not see its bloodstained teeth._

" _Just come over here, okay?" He tried to sound calm. "Come to me, principessa. You'll be safer over here."_

" _Safe?" The smile grew even wider. "When was I ever safe with you?"_

 _He froze._

 _Barefoot took steps back. Closer to the monster. Closer to the darkness. Closer to death._

" _After all…"_

 _The smile turned vicious._

 _The monster gave a delighted roar and swooped in._

"… _you're the_ **real** _monster."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale's eyes shot open as he vomited water. It was different than when you had one too many drinks and you were heaving your stomach because alcohol poisoning is a thing and your body aches and your migraine is worsening and the light is too much. It was different than having food poisoning and your stomach feels queasy and you get some of it out, but it's hard to when your body cannot find the right position to sit in to vomit. It was different than having the flu and throwing up, not because you want to, but because you have to and nothing, not even ginger ale, stays down. Throwing up water felt like you were drowning all over again and in a panic situation. Your stomach tightened, your body thrashed, and you could feel the water in your system. You were shaking and thrashing and trying to live and that anxiety, that dread, that fear of dying came back to you. You could feel your eyes sting as you tried to keep it together and your mouth was so dry, regardless of how much water you're throwing up.

Gale found his mouth open as he dry-heaved. Anxiety trampled his thoughts and he could feel his eyes watering. He remembered every ounce of terror he would not make it to the next day. He coughed and choked and gasped as he tried to pull himself together, but it was hard when you felt so distressed, you could not even remember your own name or how to breathe.

A sigh. " _Ah_ … The little fledgling is awoken," came a bland remark.

Gale wheezed and gasped. He forced a hand forward to wipe his eyes from any straying tears and water, but he could not help it that a panic attack was trying to overtake him.

"No need to worry, fledgling. You are _safe_ ," came a monotone coo. " _You_ are _safe_. Just breathe."

Gale found those words oddly comforting as he taught himself to breath. That was right; inhale, then exhale. He could feel his violent shaking mellowing into tremors he could manage. He found himself breathing, living, and not in danger. He could feel his body pushing itself to roll on his back. He was alive. He was alive.

"And, the fledging survives," came a bland note. "Class is in session. Please, take your seats."

Gale coughed as he tried to lift himself off the ground. He took a little bit of time, but he did it. And, when he did, he noted where he was. It did look like he was in a classroom. The desks were small; it was obvious they were for children. They were gathered in three groups of five, making the class a total of fifteen and the teacher being the sixteenth edition. Color was splattered everywhere, all in the name of the Harvest Festival. There was turkey and pictures paying homage to the founding father of the nation and the tribe of people from all over had come from. The colors, however, looked skewed. There was a storm going on, the raging war between the guardian of sea and storm and the guardian of wind and sky, and fights between monster and Mage.

Gale's eyes caught on one poster that read:

 **MRS. VASTIA'S 4** **TH** **GRADE CLASS**

His eye could even catch onto a drawing Rose had done with her and her phantom cat Zuri celebrating Thanksgiving with their family.

 _Miss Meredy… Rose…_

"Wh—?" Gale broke into a coughing fit. "Wh…? Why am I here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Because, fledgling, I wanted to know if you could fly."

Gale grabbed onto the nearest desk and sucked in his teeth as he tried to get up. His legs were shaking. He was shaking. "That's a dumbass question," he croaked. "Earth Mages stay on the ground, jackass. Talk to my aunt Wen or maybe even my sister since she has armor that uses Flight Magic."

"I don't need to talk to one I know who can't fly," came a comment. "Can you fly?"

"Dude, stop asking that," Gale snapped. He turned around unsteady for his ruby eyes to glare into the eyes of his enemy. He was taken back in an instant. He took a step back. "Holy shit…"

A frown. "Tell me, fledging, can you fly?"

Gale worked his mouth. "What are you doing here?" was his intelligent question. "What are you…? How…?" He touched his face. "Oh, shit, what the Hell—?"

" _Fall."_ One word. One incantation. One effect.

Gale found himself slammed onto his knees. He could not even let out a cry of pain as his body was trampled to the ground and held there. He gave grunts of agony as he tried to move. It was like a boulder was crushing his entire being and pinning him to the floor. He could barely even move his head and blink.

A deeper frown. "Oh. So, the fledgling can't fly?"

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Gale struggled to find a way to move, but found gravity was a heartless bitch and crushed him even more.

"Continued struggle, fledging, results in a heavier pull," came warning.

Gale let a growl rip from his mouth. "Sc-Screw…y-y— _Ah!"_ He gave another cry as gravity slammed into his back harder.

 _STEP… STEP…_

The footsteps stopped before Gale.

"A fledging who cannot fly is not much of a fight, but you will be good for a practice run." A pause. _"Rise."_

Gale's eyes shut as he felt his body being shoved into the air. His back stung when he hit the ceiling. His head followed soon and hurt even more, throbbing. He tried hard to peel himself off the ceiling, but gravity refused to take him down. It tried to pull him up.

"I have heard many things about you, fledging, and you are less impressive in person."

"Fuck off," Gale snapped in a pant.

"Yet, so vulgar," came a drawl. "Still, my orders are clear, fledgling. Whether you can or cannot fly bothers me little."

Gale opened his eyes to glare at his enemy. "You _bastard_ ," he seethed.

"I go by many names."

"Yeah. Try on 'murderer' for size," Gale snarled. "I know _exactly_ who you are. You're the psychotic _Magus_ who kills your own comrades!"

"'Comrades'? That would imply I had some in the first place. They were nothing more than bodies who could not fly."

Piercing silver investigated ruby.

Bluenote Stinger looked different than he had before in his younger days. He looked wilder, bolder. He kept his piercing silver eyes and tan skin and a bulky body, but nothing more than that. His black hair had been freed from his restrictive ponytail in exchange for a warrior's ponytail. He had grown a beard that was neat and clean. The general outfit he had worn was gone in place of a tattered cloak that covered his body and boots.

"But, you, Gale Redfox, Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail, have the power to fly," Bluenote prophesized.

"I'm not a damn bird," Gale snapped.

"But, you are a dragon and dragons have wings, do they not?" Bluenote lifted a hand and raised his palm to Gale. "So, let us get started, shall we?" Magic charged his being. " _Black_ …"

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK._

Fear struck into Gale's eyes as lightning reflected in them, showing Bluenote.

"… _Hole_ …"

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

Chibi-Luna comes in with her teacher outfit and a smile on her face into a classroom filled with students. A screen and a projector are all set-up. She waves at her class. "Good morning, everyone! I'm here to teach you about the difference about the powers people have on Earth Land. Everyone ready?"

"Yes, teacher!" came a call from the class.

Chibi-Luna beams. "Okeydokey, then! Let's begin with Mages!"

A projection of Erza comes up with her own Magic Circle and her own statistics.

"A 'Mage' is short for a magician," Chibi-Luna began to lecture. "They draw their power from the connection to the spirit of Magic inside them and link it to their own life force. Anyone has the power inside them, but some can connect to their Magic easier than others!"

The projections changes to an unknown Mage. He is male with a cloak on and a haughty look in his eye. His cloak carries a symbol on it.

"Now, let's move onto a 'sorcerer' or a 'sorceress'," Chibi-Luna moves on. "Sorcerers are basically scholarly Mages. In order to become one, there are a series of tests a Mage has to go through as well as a letter of recommendation and a meeting with the jury to become one."

The projection changes to an image of List Galan. It shows her Tamer Circle and scrolls through a list of the animals, beast, and monsters she has tamed.

"Now, come Tamers," Chibi-Luna continues. "A 'Tamer' is a person who can tame regular animals or magical creatures using their own will. As of late, there are called Tamer Rangers who use Tamer Lacrima to temporarily tame creatures and preserve the peace between magical creatures and humans."

The projection changes to Noah Mothersbaugh in all his doctor glory and his Alkahestry Circle.

"Alchemists are next," Chibi-Luna lectures. "Alchemy and Alkahestry are sisters of each other and a sub-branch of Magic. Alchemy doesn't break the laws of nature but manipulates them inside, turning base metals into something new! Alkahestry is the same but used solely for medicinal purposes."

The projection chances to Penelope and her Magic Circle.

"Last, but not least, are Espers, an extension of Mages," Chibi-Luna preaches. "Espers are Mages who can use certain powers, but only with their mind and without physical need. Warren Rocko, Penelope, and even my brother Luke are considered powerful Espers in their own right!" She looks around the classroom. "Now, any questions?"

"I have one!"

Chibi-Gale comes to the front of the room, startling Chibi-Luna. He smirks at her. "How about a private lesson, teacher?" he requests.

Chibi-Luna backs away. "Um, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? I need the extra practice," Chibi-Gale admitted, stalking towards her.

Chibi-Luna squeaks. "U-Um, next time, on Fairy Adventure, **ENTER, THE RUNOLOGIST**!" She quickly waves to the class. "See you next time! I have to go!" And, she darts away out of the classroom.

Chibi-Gale merely chuckles. "You're so easy to fluster, teach…"

* * *

 **Voice Actors in Order of New Character Appearance**

Lydia Mackay _as_ Meira Heartfilia

Adam Gibbs _as_ Gabriel Redfox

Christopher Sabot _as_ Icarus

James Garrett _as_ Grus

Dave Wittenberg _as_ Alarick Redfox


	25. Adventure 025

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure,_ MJ had this really weird dream, but with Igneel and her stuck in a tunnel together, I think things just got a little weirder. Gale tried to protect Luna from the dangers of being out in Margaret Town, but it seems like it wasn't enough when she was brought back into the past! Lucky for her, Gabriel Redfox and his partner Lost found her and Hugo, but it doesn't stop there! Luna got to meet her ancestor Meira Heartfilia and Alarick Redfox, Dragon Researcher! While Luna was having a blast in the past, the present doesn't look too good with more bloodshed and Gale getting his butt handed to him. Seriously! He has the worst luck when he finds himself in the presence of Mage murderer Bluenote Stinger!

" _But, you are a dragon and dragons have wings, do they not? So, let us get started, shall we?"_

I don't want to get this started! And, Luna, I _definitely_ think Alarick just might be the definition of 'sexy'…

* * *

 _She was back again._

 _She was back at that wretched library that went on for miles and miles. Normally, she would love to see so many books, but now? Now, all she wanted to do was scream at where she was. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get out of there._

 _But, she was trapped._

 _Her body was dragged towards that accursed book again. She watched as it came to her, opened its page for her as though she told it too. She begged and cried for the story to not take her, but it sucked her in without her consent._

 _She was back again._

 _She was back on that wretched battlefield. She was back to cradling the cold body of a child whose mother was unrecognizable. She was back to watching the great city be devoured in hatred. She was back to looking up at a stormy sky and seeing a terrorizing suzaku with eyes of red and malice bursting off her._

" _No," she cried. "No! How could this happen?"_

 _She was shoved deep into an ocean that whispered of power and spirits and prophecies. She was shoved deep into an ocean where the water was breathable, and the fish were scarce, and life was good. She was shoved deep into the ocean that blackened around her. The water was unbreathable. She was thrashing. She was dying. Yet, all she could see was the silhouette of a man who stood by and did not help her as she screamed. She screamed and cried but none heard her plea for help._

 _A symbol seared into the blackened water. It was nothing like a circle she had seen, not a Magic Circle or Tamer Circle or Alchemy Circle. It was a circle with an inverted pentagram in it. It burned before dripping into blood that rained on her skin and burned her like acid. She was drowning in seething hot blood that choked her, that burned through her, that twisted her stoma—_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna sat up. Her face was sweaty, and tears streaked her cheeks and her face was flushed, but the dream was gone and that was good enough. Still, she could remember it. The symbol, the blood, Nayda, the ocean of spiritual essence blackening, the pain she felt—it was all too surreal. It felt too real to be a dream. She checked her skin, but there were not burn marks. She touched her face, but all that was there were tears. She put her hands down.

She sniffled.

A sob left her lips. It escaped her. She had tried to hold it in and covered her mouth, but it was too late. It was out there.

Then, came another.

And another.

Until she was wailing into her sweaty palms as her shoulders shook and the world seemed off.

She did not notice she was not downstairs. She was settled in a bed. She did not notice her door slammed open. It was Gabriel who entered, his red eyes on her crying figure and heavy with concern. She did not notice he came to her. Gabriel sat on the bed and brought her into his arms. She did not notice she curled into his hold. She merely nuzzled into him as though he could shield her from the exotic pain and erratic panic she felt.

And, there was only one reason she felt he could do it and it slipped out.

" _Gale_ ," she sobbed. She cried even harder and buried her face into Gabriel's—not Gale; _Gabriel_ —shirt and clutched it like it was her lifeline.

And, Gabriel let her think she was in her timeline, in her present, where the Redfox she knew was Gale and not Gabriel or Alarick and her family was with her and the world was on its axis. He held her tighter and buried his nose in her hair and told her the one lie she needed to hear. "I'm here," he murmured to her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Though, his eyes spoke nothing more than envy.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

When Luna stopped her crying for the sake of her dream, she wanted to cry for a whole new reason. She sniffled and wiped her cheeks, pulling away from Gabriel. "I'm s-so"—she hiccupped—" _sorry_ ," she apologized.

"It is quite all right, Miss Luna," Gabriel shushed. He need not say a word about her slip-up. "Everyone is permitted a good cry, I assure you. You look no less radiant than you had when I first met you."

Luna let another tear escape. Tears were tricky things. They came when you least wanted them to and slipped away from you, making your cheeks salty and your eyes sting. She wiped her face even more. "I'm such an u-u-ugly crier," she sniffed. "I'm sorry"—she wheezed again—"for this. I had a nightmare a-a-and…and I—"

"Say no more, Miss Luna." Gabriel gently pried her hands from her face. He took out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and rubbed at Luna's cheeks with delicate fingers. She sniffled but let him do his work without interruption. When he was finished, he gave her a smile. "There, now. No more tears," he told her. He handed her his handkerchief. "Keep this. I made it with dragon scales we found on our last _csauta_ in Romula."

Luna took the dragon-scales-turned-handkerchief with a flighty smile. "Thanks," she appreciated. "I'm really sorry if I disturbed you." She frowned at herself. "I'm such a crybaby."

"You are nothing of the sort," Gabriel was quick to soothe. "You were having a troublesome nightmare. I understand. I have nightmares as well. Please, do not think I judge you."

Luna sighed, still guilt-ridden. "I don't, but I'm still sorry," she tried to apologize.

"I was not busy, if that is your main worry," Gabriel confided. "I just came back from introducing my father to Sir Icarus and Hugo. I was about to check-up on you, actually, Miss Luna."

Luna shot a confused look at her new room. It was not much. A bed, a desk and chair, a closet, and a dresser and mirror—it had the bare necessities and that was all she could ask for. "How'd I get here, anyways? I don't remember walking up here."

"That is because I carried you here," Gabriel informed.

Luna turned to Gabriel, appalled and ashamed. "Did I fall asleep to your papa's stories?"

Gabriel chuckle. "Aye, Miss Luna, you did, but not out of your own exhaustion. It is because of my father's dimwittedness you fell asleep so quickly." He rolled his eyes. "The tea he made… He put in that accursed dragon horn I warned him about."

"A 'dragon horn'?" Luna inquired.

Gabriel nodded quickly. "Yes. My great grandfather found out the horn of a dragon could be ground into an herb with special properties, depending on the dragon. The horn I had been grinding was from a Shadow Dragon."

"My uncle Rogue is a Shadow Dragon Slayer!" Luna slapped a hand over her mouth before pulling it down to give a guilty smile. "Ignore me. You were saying?"

"Well," Gabriel continued, "Shadow Dragons normally have the ability to give nightmares while Light Dragons have the abilities to give you the most wonderful of daydreams. It is their way to keep humans and others away from their hoard and their families. But, this Shadow Dragon I discovered was not _just_ a Shadow Dragon. It was from a mating of a Shadow and a Light Dragon. The herb its horn makes simply gives you a deep slumber that could result in nightmares or good dreams." He grimaced. "I suppose you were given a realistic nightmare… My apologies, Miss Luna."

Luna was already shaking her head. "Don't sweat it. It's not your fault," she promised. She looked troubled, still. "I had that same nightmare last night, but…not _that_ intense… I can remember how it _feels_."

"An effect to this type of Dragon Magic is how realistic the nightmares and dreams are," Gabriel piped up. "We theorize, should a Shadow Dragon give you a nightmare in which you die, you may die in real-life. Fantastic, yes?"

Luna tried to smile, though it came more as a grimace. " _Yeah_ … I _guess_ so…"

Gabriel decided to switch the subject. "Well, now that you are awake, how about I take you into town?"

Luna blinked rapidly at that. "What? Why?"

Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow. "I figured the lady would like to see this town for what it was in the past. Or, well, present-day," he explained, correcting his error. "I have a few errands to run into town. I figured you would like to accompany me horseback." He blushed as his eyes glanced away from hers. "Though, I dare not coerce you to join me, Miss Luna. Please, do not feel obligated to—"

Luna cut him off as she laughed. "You're so cute when you ramble," she teased.

Gabriel's eyebrow twitched at that. "You insult me, Miss Luna!" He looked visibly offended at such an innocent jest, yet the playful glint was still there. "I am not—!" He grew puzzled. "Wait… What does 'cute' mean, exactly?"

Luna blinked her surprise. "Oh, right, it probably wasn't a word invented yet," she remembered. "Um, _hmmm_ … Let's see here… Oh!" She got it and grinned at him. "You're simply _caronico_ ," she purred, her Stellian coming out nicely.

Gabriel looked highly pleased. "You speak Stellian, Miss Luna?"

Luna pinched her pointer and thumb together. _"Un pica,"_ she replied with a guilty smile. "I'd like to learn more, but I get a bit sidetracked."

Gabriel grinned and got off the bed. He got down on one knee and took Luna's hands into his. "Then, _Miss Luna_ "—Luna laughed, though tried to keep a straight face—"will you please do my the honor of accompanying into Town Centre, for a lesson in Stellian, and, perhaps, after dinner, join my father and I for a night of fun and drinking?"

Luna raised an eyebrow as she bit back a smile. "Well, Mister Gabriel, I have to warn you, I am not of age to drink," she told. "My parents are firm believers I should not drink until I am of age." She paused. "Well, my mama, anyways."

Gabriel gave her a wink. "Then, we shall commit a sin tonight. What say you?"

Luna hummed. "I say… _Hmmm_... _I_ say…"

"Come now, Miss Luna, I am a _very_ impatient man," Gabriel jested.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him. " _Fine_ , jerk. Let's hit up Town Centre!" She pumped a fist. "I'm ready!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 025**

 _Enter, the Runologist!_

地下の発見！バイエルの神社理論は本当ですか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna waited outside of the barn, though she really wanted to poke her head inside. She could hear whinnying and snorts and clops of hooves and was itching to stroke the noses and gain the trust of such wonderful beasts.

"Okay," called Gabriel. "Are you ready to meet your trusty steed, Miss?"

Luna giggled. "Hurry up already! I'm a _very_ impatient girl."

Gabriel's chuckles resounded in the barn as he walked forward and out of the barn with two sets of reigns and the steeds properly saddled. "Yes, Miss, l am bringing them to you right now!"

Luna's jaw dropped in wonder. "Holy cow!" she gasped. "They're so _beautiful_!"

Gabriel grinned. "Your flattery will certainly charm them," he agreed. He turned to the two he brought out. "Meet Himeros, our Longma, and Anteros, our Adranos."

Himeros was on Gabriel's left. He was an equine rare to his family. He was as though a dragon had been made into a horse. He had hooves like a horse and legs like a horse and a silky tail like a horse, but everything else about him made him bare resemblance to a dragon. Rather than fur, he had been given shined scales of silver. His noble head was gifted a mane of white that ran down his neck, but his head was fit to be a dragon with whiskers and fins on its chin and a crown of slicked back horns. Its eyes were slitted like a snake but were not as venomous as one. Himeros merely snorted smoke and stamped a hoof as he took a closer look at Luna.

Anteros was an Adranos or a Fire Horse. It was the sister of the Kelpie, the water horse. Like so, it was made completely out of fire. Rather than scorching orange flames, however, it had blue flames that morphed into a body with a mane and tail made of violet and eyes made of red. It did not look like it could burn someone. Instead, it looked friendly and waiting to be petted and loved.

Luna gave an eager wave. "Hi, Himeros! Anteros!" Something clicked to her. "Aren't they—?"

"Named after Encan gods?" Gabriel nodded. "Precisely. My father found them when he was in Enca with my mother. Himeros is the god of unrequited love and Anteros was the god of requited love. Polar opposites."

" _Amazing_ ," Luna commented. "So, which one do I ride?"

Gabriel thought about something. "Are you certain you know how to ride?"

Luna awkwardly laughed. "I, um… Well, I've never… _actually_ …ridden a horse before," she admitted. "But, I'll learn!"

Gabriel shook his head in amusement. "For now, we will take Himeros. You may ride with me." He gave the reins to Luna to Himeros while he brought Anteros back into the stables. "Teaching you to ride horseback would be an impossible feat to accomplish in one sitting," he told her.

Luna pouted as her hand went to stroke Himeros' nose who welcomed it greatly. "This is what I get for being stuck at home," she muttered.

Gabriel returned shortly with a beam on his face. "I see Himeros likes you," he commented towards the horse's flicking ears and shaking tail. He patted Himeros' side and stroked his scales the way they flowed. "Good. It will be easier for us to ride if he likes you. Do you know how to at least _mount_ a horse?" he teased.

As he walked to Himeros' saddle, Luna gaped at him. "I take offense to that," she claimed as she watched Gabriel mount on the Longma with ease. "I can mount a horse." She got herself position and was close to hauling herself up. "I just, you know—"

"Cannot do anything else?" Gabriel helped in wording with good-natured teasing in his tone.

Luna hauled herself onto the saddle without a hitch to hit Gabriel's shoulder. "Oh, shut up, you jerk," she growled playfully. "Is Lost not coming with us?"

"Not today," Gabriel answered. "He usually helps out with my father during the day. Now…" He held the reigns as though it was second mature. "You may want to hold on tight, Miss Luna."

Luna wrapped her arms around him and rolled her eyes. "Just _ride_."

Gabriel gave a fangy grin before giving two short growls. He moved forward slightly and let his legs give a soft squeeze.

Himeros snorted but broke into a walk.

* * *

The epic battle between Erion and Nayda was plastered on a Lacrima Screen on the Lamia Scale Guild's stage. Lamia Screens filled with Magic and misery circled around Ooba Babasama and two Mages—one male, one female—who continued to navigate their way around the screen and giving orders. A radar was projected as well and showed each battle, each fallen, each victory.

Ooba looked to see Nayda continue to attack Erion, shoving him closer to the campus of the high school.

The male—he looked to be in high school with neat black slacks, black shoes, a black jacket with white embedded in it and an armband of red—saw the attack coming. His dark eyes were outlined in ocean blue as he began to work a series of combinations on his virtual keyboard.

"Nearest Mages near Sector F-three-five would be Chika, Lota, Mikazuki, Justin, Genius, and Yuka," he spoked. "All Mages please respond and defend the area. Help is on the way."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Chrome_

 _ **Age**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Intelligence_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Download_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Lacrima Games_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: ballads_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chrome was part of an experiment to digitalize human beings and merge them with technology alongside his twin sister Opera!_ ⌟

°•°•°•°

"Oh, hell yeah!" Mikazuki turned out to be a tan-skinned guy with a blue-tipped Mohawk and shades on his head. He sat comfortably on a roller coaster train that built its own track. There was no launch track or lift hill, just a series of thrill element. The track made a corkscrew and Mikazuki raised up his arms, whooping. _"Woo-hoo!"_ he howled.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mikazuki_

 _ **Age**_ _: 31_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: King of the Carnival Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: MagiWorld_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: ranch_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Mikazuki is the thrill-seeker of Lamia Scale and is the king of amusement parks! Ask him about his time at MagiWorld! It's the reason for his Magic!_ ⌟

Chika flew next to him, a chipper girl in a sailor uniform. She needed nothing more than her silver-mist Magic to surround her to fly. She laughed at Mikazuki's excitement. "Wow, Mika, nice fighting spirit," she complimented.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Chika Parabella_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Spatial Magic (Requip: The Astronomer)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Perench men_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: storms_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chika would someday like to touch the planets and see them with her own eyes!_ ⌟

Mikazuki grinned. "Hell yeah! I'm ready to do anything for our hometown!"

Justin and Lota appeared in one of Justin's Kinect bubbles. Lota was a dark woman with graying hair and mono-lens covering her eyes but seemed quite happy with her Photumiho who was full-grown. Yuka flew beside them with his own Magic jetting him forward from his palms.

"Sorry, we're late," Yuka grunted. "Whatever those creatures are, they mean business."

Lota hummed pleasantly. "Better late than never, Yuka," she reminded, her Southern drawl strong.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Charlotte "Lota" Raymond_

 _ **Age**_ _: 59_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Eye Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Perench men_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: storms_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Charlotte loves to cook her family recipes for her guild—especially beignets!_ ⌟

Justin winked at Yuka. "We're here to join in the fun!" He watched as Mikazuki entered a triple loop-the-loop. "Though, it looks like Mika has beat us in the fun department."

Mika threw up his arms and whooped. " _Woo-hoo-hoo!_ Not my fault I'm the King of the Carnival!" he remarked. He flinched when he heard a deafening roar. All turned to see Nayda shoving back Erion.

Erion was not one to be pushed around. He wrapped around Nayda and dug his fangs into Nayda's neck. The great suzaku roared her distress and did what she could to get Erion away from her. But, it seemed her attempts were futile as Erion resisted her throttles.

Chika scowled darkly. "They're getting closer and closer to the school and to the ground."

"We'll make it," Lota promised. "Not because we want to, but because we have to." She looked down at her Photumiho. "You ready, Etheridge?"

The Photumiho shook out her fur and gave a bark, the lighting shining off her nine tails.

Yuka added an extra burst to his Magic, jetting him forward. "Chrome, Opera," he called. "Analysis?"

°•°•°•°

Opera was the one to answer. She looked to be a high schooler as well with dark brown hair and dark eyes as her brother. She wore a high school uniform, a sailor dress of black and white. She was in the middle of designing what appeared to be weapons and creatures. In her hands, she held a screen that was loading the data for a canon. Her dark eyes were outlined in an electric blue.

"Link to the city's defense mechanism is being established. Waiting for connection," Opera reported. "Counterattack to protect the Kunigawa High School Campus in Sector F-three-five is nearing completion."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Opera_

 _ **Age**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Intelligence_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Download_

 _ **Likes**_ _: VR research_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: soy milk_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Opera was once also part of an experiment to digitalize human beings and merge them with technology!_ ⌟

Opera let go of the screen to pick out another one. She watched the **97%** upped into **100%** , turning the screen green. "Counteractive measures complete. Standing by."

°•°•°•°

It was astounding to see weapons of mass destruction materialize without a second thought. Canons appeared without the need for ammunition. In fact, they were not just canons. They were something far greater, far sleeker. They settled in the air like they were meant to be there. Through their scanners, they tried to keep track of their target, but it was difficult. Erion and Nayda were linked in a battle of fangs and claws, raking and biting each other for dominance, bullying the other into submission.

The Mages found themselves in the same spot as the canons. They tensed as they watched the aerial battle that neared them.

"There's no clear shot," Yuka commented and angrily so. "We can't risk hitting them both. The pixiu is on our side. If we anger it, we don't have a chance of saving this city."

"But, it's a guardian," Chika pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt us, would it?"

"Is that a risk we're willing to take?" Mikazuki's roller coaster disappeared in a fit of green mist. He was left in the care of a rogue carousal stallion that bobbed to keep itself afloat. His jaw was taut as he watched the two great deities wrestle for control in the sky with no Magic to gain the upper claw. Nayda, however, got into more control and slammed the two of them closer to the city.

"Dammit," Mikazuki cursed. "We can't do a damn thing about this until they break it up. But, at this rate…"

"They'll fall into the city," Lota finished. "We need a clear shot of the suzaku to get it away from the pixiu."

A grin. _Did someone say they needed a clear shot?_

°•°•°•°

Mustang watched from his vantage point of a residential building, lying underneath a tarp. His motorcycle, Crimson, was waiting in the alleyway beside him. He only needed to work alone, but Dazzler had his back and made sure no one would touch either of them. He looked at the fight through his own spyglass telescope. He frowned as he saw the damage.

"Crimson Cowboy with Dazzler, reporting in," Mustang offered. "Will fire when in position."

°•°•°•°

Justin purred. " _Ooo!_ Is my little D having fun with her southern soulmate?" He clapped his hands. "How quaint!"

Dazzler growled at him through the telepathic link. _Shut up, Justin! Get serious!_

Justin merely pouted. "I _am_ serious," he mumbled.

"Are you sure you can get a clear shot?" Yuka wanted to be sure.

 _Positive, sir_ , Mustang confirmed. _You got yourself the best damn shot in the country. Besides my auntie and her husband, 'course. I can get you your chance to fire. Once the shot is shot, you'll have a minute to get yourself ready._

°•°•°•°

Mustang watched as Erion roared his pain as Nayda sunk her teeth into his throat. He closed his spyglass telescope and tucked it into his pocket. "Miss Lafayette, how we lookin' with those water things?"

Dazzler could see watery menaces a few buildings away, but dead-set on attacking them. "I can take care of them," she promised. "I've got your back, cowboy."

Mustang allowed himself a grin. "No lady I trust more. I got your back too, Miss Lafayette. Don't you forget that now."

Dazzler nearly fainted at that. _Why is he so smooth?_

Mustang turned back to the matter at hand and hardened, putting on his headphones. _"Requip!"_ he chanted. " _Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle!"_

His weapon of choice appeared before him, propped and ready to be fired. He was in his prone position, lying on his stomach with his legs spread out in a Y-formation. His forearm was under the stock and he let his finger rest on the trigger. He kept both eyes open as he peered into his scope. _"Sync start,"_ he commanded. His Magic flowed into his eyes as it pulsed around his sniper once. He was linked to his weapon mentally and magically. _"Lock target."_

From Mustang's eyes, he could see calculations and data flow like he was staring at a Portable Archive Lacrima. He watched as Erion and Nayda bit and hacked at the other for control. Red was all he saw as lines went up and down, left and right, trying to find Nayda, following the jolts of Mustang's eyes. Finally, he zeroed in on Nayda and everything turned green.

" _Adjust wind speed. Ninety kilometers per hour. Adjust elevation. Adjust distant to target,"_ Mustang commanded. He could see his weapon listen to his commands without any hesitation, calculations being readjusted and completed once more.

Dazzler witnessed the creatures prowling closer. She spun off her hat and dug a hand into it. "You guys are coming to close for comfort." She pulled out a toaster that seemed to be plugged in and threw it at them.

The watery creatures were electrocuted to their deaths the second the toaster came into contact with their bodies.

Dazzler's victory, however, was short-lived when she saw a new row of monsters stalking towards them, all hateful. "Um, Cowboy? Could you, um, _maybe_ hurry it up a bit?" she requested as she turned over her hat to dump put hair dryers and toasters and other electrical appliances.

Mustang finished zeroing his sniper rifle. " _Safety: off,"_ he commanded.

The safety to his Magic Gun clicked.

Mustang took a deep breath, then exhaled. " _Sniper's Shot! Sonic Boom!"_ he chanted as he pulled the trigger. A bullet of his compressed Magic tore out of the rifle and into the air.

°•°•°•°

Nayda was too busy defending herself from Erion that she did not notice a small bullet jet for her. Though, she certainly noticed it when it hit her. She shoved Erion away from her as shrieking sound-waves that rattled her body and pierced her mind.

Erion dashed away from Nayda to watch his counterpart shriek at her misfortune. He gave a wild roar at her.

°•°•°•°

"It's a hit!" Chika cheered.

Yuka tensed. "For now," he warned. "Chika, transform. Everyone, get ready. The second it comes out of its confusion, we strike!" He turned to Justin. "Set up a barrier the second we're done. We should expect heavy fire for provoking it."

Justin nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Chika beamed. "All right!" She allowed a warm light of silver to embrace her, shredding off her clothing. _"I call upon the Cronian Planet of Harvest to protect me! Bestow upon me the armor of Saturn! Requip!_ "

The Astronomer was a rare bit of Magic. It was a Magic that summoned the power of the planets to the aid of a Mage worthy. It was not like Take-Over Magic wherein the Mage would receive the soul of the planet for that was unheard of. It was a Requip Magic that allowed the Mage to summon armor and weapons of the planet they sought.

Chika allowed her Magic Circle to bloom beneath her in her dimension full of silver-mist Magic. Her Magic Circle featured each planet in orbit around the sun as fate would have it. The planets stopped their orbit as Saturn glowed brilliantly and became the center of the Magic Circle. Chika could feel Saturn's power converge into armor with lavender and violet mixing together. Gauntlets appeared on her hands and arms with the symbol of Saturn engraved in gold. She was given armored thigh-high boots to battle in, violet with Ancient Language and jewels slithering across them. She was offered a silver armored skirt with the rings of Saturn dangling off her hips. A bejeweled breast plate and pauldrons completed her ensemble with a jewel of the planet placed on her collarbone. Her hair was shortened and dyed dark purple as well.

Chika merged from her Magic without flaw. She threw up her hand for a ring of Saturn to go up and flying. _"I summon the steed of Saturn! Shani!"_ she chanted.

The multicolored ring of Saturn stretched itself wide as silver Magic bloomed at its core. Bursting from the newborn portal was a large raven with feathers a dark violet and the symbol of Saturn burned into its chest. It gave a caw as it swung around and towards Chika, returning to her as an old friend should. Chika had no problem dropping down to mount her raven and it gave a caw in greetings before swinging back to the Mages. It flapped to keep itself afloat.

Chika grinned and stroked the feathers of the raven. "Nice to see you too, Shani," she welcomed back.

Shani crowed at that.

°•°•°•°

"Fire when ready," Chrome spoke, typing on his keyboard. "Push the suzaku towards the river and into the air so the city may use its counteractive measures."

°•°•°•°

"Right," Yuka said. He watched as the sonic waves were dwindling, leaving the suzaku in a state of confusion and hurt. "On my mark, we fire!"

Mikazuki, Justin, Lota, and Chika nodded. "Right!"

Nayda shook her head, eyes shut as the pain from Mustang's shot pulsed through her body. She felt like she was a mess. Nothing was making any sense.

Yuka gritted his teeth. "Fire!" He put his hands in front of him. " _Wave Burst!"_

Chika pulled her hands back to form a violet bow and arrow. _"Arrow of Saturnalia!"_

Mikazuki clapped his hands before spreading them forth. _"Nighttime Spectacular!"_

Etheridge the Photumiho merely let out her own roar as a prism of light burst from her mouth.

Lota put a hand on her mono-lens sunglasses and turned the lever to reveal her glowing eyes. _"Heat Wave!"_

The canons floating in the air fired simultaneously, charger with laser beams and Magic rapid fire.

The wave of Yuka's Magic reached Nayda first and hitting her firmly on her stomach. She felt her body become paralyzed, but not by much. Just a join stiffness. The Arrow of Saturnalia turned out to be missiles of ringed Saturns that exploded on contact, knocking Nayda back. If that was not enough, fireworks, lasers of light, and pyro beams scorched her and blinded her, making her spiral out of control and reach higher into the air.

Yuka continue firing bursts of his Magic. "Justin, now!"

Justin nodded. _"Kinetic Shield!"_ he chanted. His Magic made a dome around the Mages and their sector easily enough. Magic attacks could get out, but nothing could get in.

Chika continued firing arrows atop Shani and watched as clouds of smoke erupted around Nayda but did not muffle her caws of distress. "I think it's working!" she shouted over the thunderstorms and the rain.

"Don't get too confident!" Mikazuki warned. "We're facing a guardian! It isn't—!"

Nayda suddenly whirled out of her prison of smoke and fire and soared for her attackers. Magic pulsed around her as she conjured three orbs.

"Keep firing!" Yuka commanded. "Justin, will the shield hold?"

Justin nodded. "It absorbs Magic to strengthen it," he informed. "It's impervious to Magic attacks."

Nayda gave a roar as the three orbs shot streams of searing water at the translucent shield. The shield pulsed as it absorbed the blow, converting the antagonistic Magic into energy for itself. Nayda did not flinch as attacks shot at her and tried to get her to submit. She just continued her assault.

"It's working!" Lota shouted.

°•°•°•°

Spezi watched from his binoculars as Nayda continued her pointless assault. He sighed. "I didn't think I'd have to do this. It's a little early, _but_ …" He swiped a hand in the air and his Tamer Circle for Nayda appeared. He swiped again for a list of options at his disposal and scrolled through them. He stopped on one option that appealed to him.

He grinned like the predator he was. " _Well_ … I'm sure you won't mind…"

He pressed the button.

The option read:

 **FERAL MODE**

°•°•°•°

Nayda suddenly reeled back as though she had been slammed in the head. She gave a distressed noise as red hacked and bit at her, dominating her, possessing her.

Chika noticed and stopped firing. "Wait. What's wrong with it?"

"Hold your fire!" Yuka called, the Mages following his orders in puzzlement. He watched Nayda twitched and jerked, shrieking her own pain as red smothered her.

 _Something isn't right. Before, I thought someone poisoned the river to make the suzaku made, but…_

Nayda flapped her wings as though trying to fly away from the Magic that commanded her.

 _It seems like she isn't acting on her own accord. Is she being possessed? But, there isn't a Mage alive that could possess a deity…_

His eyes widened.

 _Unless_ —

In the blink of an eye, Justin's shield broke.

No one had seen it coming.

Mikazuki was blown back and falling to the ground. Shani was violently forced back with Chika gripping on for dear life. Justin's bubble broke and he, Lota, and Etheridge were being thrown to the ground. Yuka lost his balance, too shocked to keep himself afloat and found himself falling.

His eyes were wide with fear when he saw the suzaku.

Her eyes were pitch black.

She opened her mouth for a bundle of stored Magic a dark blue color to charge itself.

Yuka found himself paralyzed with dread as he fell.

 _No…_

The dark blue Magic hurled forward in a hydro-beam. There was no way it could miss. It was set to destroy the whole section and the puny humans that tried to stop the River Guardian.

Yuka found his eyes reflecting in the darkness that would destroy him.

 _No… We… We_ **failed** _._

A hand shoved barbecue chips into a mouth. "Sorry I'm late."

And the entire sector exploded in a fit of Magic.

Yuka, however, and his team did not find themselves in the mess. He found himself opening his eyes. He found himself being saved a floating cloud. He looked around to see the others had fallen onto floating clouds. They were not just regular clouds. They had HP bars above them and were gifted eyes and mouths, happily mumbling incoherent noises. He looked down to see Genius waiting for them on campus ground, sitting in his chair with his VR headset on, his controller in hand, and a bag of chips in his mouth. An umbrella with an HP Bar above it kept Genius out the rain. He was not a bad looking guy, even if you could not see his eyes. His hair was shaggy, his body was a bit thin, he might have grown stubble he could have shaved, and he wore a sweatshirt with the symbol of his favorite character, but he looked like that type of geek charming. Still had some muscle and a nice face.

Yuka and the others landed on the ground with the clouds dispersing, their job complete. They converged to where Genius was, soaking wet, yet alive.

"You certainly made a hero's entrance," Justin said, shaking the rain out of his hair.

"Got held up by some crazy shark thing," Genius explained. He took another handful of chips. "Looks like I made it on time. Sorry for it being last second. My bad."

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Genius_

 _ **Age**_ _: 21_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Gamer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Legend of the Elves: Time's Breath_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Physical exercise_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Genius is a world-renown Lacrima Game player, ranking number one in Ishgar and number two internationally!_ ⌟

"How…? How are we…?" Chika could not get out the word. _Alive_ was the question.

"Made you guys a pipe," Genius explained. "It's pretty much how one of my characters gets from one place to another. Made you guys one and had you fall above me. My clouds saved you. You're lucky I saved it was one of my favorites or else you guys would be end game with no more lives."

Yuka worked his mouth. "You have our thanks," he assured. His fists tensed when he heard the rabid caws of the suzaku and the roars of the pixiu.

 _But, we failed our mission. An entire section is wiped out and we could do nothing to stop it._

 _No, Yuka, do not think you failed._

Yuka's eyes widened. _Master…_

°•°•°•°

Ooba watched the many fights on the screens Chrome and Opera conjured. She could see some of her Mages and some of Erza's cry out from the blood they lost. She watched Thaddeus protect a platoon with his prayers. She watched.

 _None of you have ever been considered failures in my eyes, she assured. I have only expected you all to take care of each other and you have done that._

 _But… The sector, Master—_

 _Can be rebuilt_ , Ooba soothed. _All of our home can be rebuilt. But lives cannot be redone. We have to protect each other. And, with such an ancient deity on a rampage, I have a feeling not even S-Class Mages can defend us against it. But, we have to try._

She inhaled. Then, exhaled. "Opera, can you connect me to the citywide channel and patch me through to the convention center? Kazuri's Telepathy won't reach Shenzhen."

Opera let go of her Lacrima Screen to create a Portable Archive Lacrima Tablet. Her eyes lit up as she tapped on the screen, making connections. "Yes, Master. Bypassing the security protocol now." Her eyes streamed with data as six blank spaces opened up on her screen. The data continued streaming until numbers appeared on the blank.

 **123098**

The screen changed and gave Opera a list of options. As she scrolled through, she called to her brother. "Chrome, I need—"

"I'm on it." Chrome backed from his screen. He closed his eyes and opened his palms. A Magic Circle bloomed forth with the same electric blue that would charge his eyes. The symbol of his Magic Circle seemed to be a large triangle with filled in circle as a point on each point. Rising from his Magic Circle was a microphone. He let his Magic Circle disperse and held the microphone in his hands. He offered it to Ooba. "Here, Master. Take this."

Ooba took the microphone.

Chrome let his hands out before him and his eyes flowed. Magic Circles sprung onto his palms. "Please, wait a moment as I set everything up," he requested. His eyes sharpened. "A Siren SoundAlert system should do the trick." His circles began to glow fiercely.

In correspondence with his Magic, public announcement siren speakers digitized on every street. They watched over bloody battles, watched Mages who did not know the meaning of "defeat", watched as Gray protected civilians from the wrath of Water Mages, watched as Erion crashed into a block with Nayda relentlessly attacking them, watched as the people in the evacuation tried not to worry over the loss of their home.

Chrome did not even blink. "System: activated. Standing by."

Opera let a wire fly out of the back of her head and her tablet. The wire coming from her head ended up connecting to the back of her brother's head while the wire flying out of the tablet connected to the microphone. The symbol of the triangle with dots at its points burned on both Chrome and Opera's foreheads. Their eyes lit with the same brightness, ready.

"Link established. You may use the microphone, Master," Chrome and Opera told.

Ooba's eyes sharpened. Her mouth opened. "I ask for the attention of all people who hear me!" she decreed for all to hear.

°•°•°•°

The civilians and Mages trapped under Gray's dome of ice shakily looked at the siren horn above them, trying to ignore the way Mages and creatures of the elements of water tried to kill them. Mages and Anti-Magic soldiers alike continued their battles, but their eyes flashed to the speakers that appeared above them. Those in the convention center blinked up at the four siren speakers that had banded together to blare Ooba's voice.

°•°•°•°

Ooba held the microphone firmly. "Don't give up hope. Don't fear for this town," she spoke. "This town can always be rebuilt, bigger and better than ever. But, should lives be taken… Those _cannot_ be replaced."

°•°•°•°

Mystogan—his glasses were broken, his right arm was dislocated, and his middle was bleeding—stopped in an alleyway and sank to the ground, hiding from his enemies. He rested his head as the rain washed the blood away from his face. He looked down to press into his stomach wound to stop the bleeding.

°•°•°•°

Ooba's frown grew prominent and sad. "I know you want to protect this town. Believe me, I _know_. As Mages, it is your duty to protect and defend your home and the homes of others with the power you chose to master."

°•°•°•°

Elvin stood in the center of the Anti-Magic Unit soldiers he managed to make immobile. They were not dead for he could still see the rise and fall of their chests, even if just barely. Their uniforms were torn, and their weapons were broken, blood washing off their skin before it could dry. Elvin snorted mist, flood underneath his nails and in his teeth.

°•°•°•°

" _But, it is a Mage's first duty to protect our own. It is our first duty to ensure we survive to fight the next battle."_

°•°•°•°

Gajeel found himself blasted back from searing water. His scales were melded onto his body, turning him into the black steel he had been rightfully labeled. But, the water was boiling hot and burned at his scales. His eyes opened in shock when he realized his steel was being melted, his own scales. He did not have to suffer along as a current of electricity cut off the jet of searing water. Gajeel dropped to his knees to catch his breath, but his eyes caught Laxus in his own current of lightning bolting towards the creature of water.

°•°•°•°

"We cannot allow ourselves to die here," Ooba preached. "I will not allow any of you children to die here like a rat in the streets."

°•°•°•°

Doctor Noah Mothersbaugh and his daughter tended to patients with the help of volunteer nurses and doctors. Mages were found, bloodied and battered, and were brought to the safe haven of the guild to recuperate until they could fight once again.

°•°•°•°

" _We will come out of this battle alive and there will be no exceptions to that rule. We will win this. We will restore peace to the guardians and rebuild our home better than it was before."_

°•°•°•°

Anti-Magic soldiers ran away as Erion and Nayda closed in on their section. A few captains made sure their own were all out before running after themselves. It was Thaddeus who stayed behind, looking at the two guardians blankly. He watched as Nayda cruelly bit at Erion's horn and was able to snap one off. Erion, injured from such a thing, crashed into a block of commercial buildings. Nayda cawed in gloating her victory.

Thaddeus only raised the cross charm to his lips and kissed it once before murmuring his prayers.

°•°•°•°

" _For those of you safe and sound at the convention center, fear little. When you return home, we will celebrate the return of our people. Surviving such a feat deserves a festival. But, don't be too worried or concerned. Keep your heads held high. We need your determination and faith to keep our own."_

°•°•°•°

The people of the convention center shared concerned but determined looks. They were all touched by the guild master's heart. Mayor Sabozai smiled and continued passing out food and blankets with her guards helping her as well.

°•°•°•°

" _For the Mages in Margaret Town, I plead for you to not engage in the guardians. Even for an S-Class Mage, they are deities with immense power far greater than our own. And, with the suzaku unstable and the pixiu on our side, we cannot risk provoking either of them and begin our own demise."_

°•°•°•°

Nashi stumbled back but kept herself in check with her Swords of Justice. What she did not expect was a wolfish creature to pounce on her and pierce her pauldron, sinking into her shoulder. Nashi gave a ragged cry as she tried to throw the creature off her only for more to try and taste her flesh. Gary pivoted to see his beloved angel in peril and was quick to rescue her with his ice, freezing his opponents.

°•°•°•°

" _Still, we will band together to not only save our Mages who are under the spell of the suzaku, but to save ourselves from these creatures that storm our city."_

°•°•°•°

Lucy ran through the rain with Meredy lodged inside Horologium with a traumatized look on his face.

°•°•°•°

Ooba gripped the microphone. "We will save everyone from the horrors we face today…"

* * *

Blood splattered from Gale's lips.

His bangs covered his eyes, sweat mixed with his own blood dripping off his hair.

The classroom itself was in dire need of reconstruction. The desks that had been so neatly placed were blasted about, most broken and off their legs. A window had been broken as well, letting the rain and wind. The artwork on the wall had been either untouched or smashed as gaping holes in the wall were placed accordingly.

And, there lay Gale against a wall. He did not have much to offer with his clothing torn. Blood dribbled down his flesh and stained his pants and jacket, but he did not care. He had nothing he could do, but be a corpse waiting for death.

* * *

"…and we will unmask the one behind all of this." Ooba gripped the microphone even hardened as her eyes steeled with burning vow. "And, _that_..."

* * *

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Gale could not move. He could not even twitch.

* * *

"…is a _promise_."

* * *

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

He was useless. His Magic was useless. His body was useless. His mind was useless.

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

He could not even open his eyes to look his killer dead in the eye.

The footsteps stopped a little before him.

Bluenote looked down at the boy he single-handedly maimed. His eyes were as obnoxiously blank as ever, not giving a shit if the boy was healthy. Alive? Yes, he had to be alive, but that did not mean he could not be unscathed. Still, he frowned. He was not upset with his work or proud of it, necessarily. More like he was unimpressed. Disappointed was the better word for it. He looked down at the trodden Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail like he was a disappointed mentor with a pupil who failed his test.

"The fledging who had wings still could not fly," Bluenote remarked. "Upsetting. I find fighting a great way to warm up skills, but all I managed to do was beat a fledgling who did not want to use his wings."

Gale said nothing.

Bluenote lifted a mere finger. A finger was all it took to beat such a child. His eyes narrowed if just a tiny bit. _"Pressure Bullet,"_ he chanted.

A translucent bullet shot from Bluenote's finger to aim straight for Gale's bruised stomach. It was a tiny thing, but mighty as it pierced Gale. It looked like it cut through Gale's flesh, but it did not, only to press fiercely against Gale as though he had been shot. A dark bruise formed right on the spot, no questions asked, but it should be noted no blood was to be found. As a natural reaction to the bullet, Gale's body jolted. His eyelids flew open, but his eyes were glazed. His mouth opened for blood to leak from his mouth, but not a peep came from him.

How _boring_.

Bluenote hummed, lowering his hand. "Still alive. A fledging with a body of stone." It was a murmured fact. "Few can say they have lived after facing me. None of which are your age. Consider yourself 'fortunate'. I could have increased the gravity on your internal organs, forcing them out of your body. Or, I could have lightened gravity on your brain, killing you. But, they say they need you alive, fledging, so there's no time for that." He took a knee in front of Gale, a hand reaching out to grip his chin. Bruises made love to Gale's skin and blood bathed it. "You have lost a lot of blood. You must've passed out. Very good." He let go of Gale's face to back up.

"Taking you unconscious will be much easier than seeing you struggle for freedom," Bluenote remarked. He walked away from Gale to settle in the middle of the room. He pivoted to face Gale again, his eyes lightning up in his silvery-yellowish Magic. " _Circle_ ," he commanded.

The Magic Circle bloomed beneath him. The symbol of his circle looked like the center of a scope. A cross lay atop a dotted circle. It was the center of gravity. He sat down but did not allow himself on the ground. He allowed himself to bounce, to float, but never stray too far. He sat in the air crisscrossed. His eyes flicked over to Gale's immobile body. "When you rise, let us continue seeing if you can fly." With that, Bluenote lulled himself into mediation, closing his eyes and bobbing up and done.

And, the pinky finger on Gale's right hand twitched.

* * *

The past Margaret Town did not look like its present-day counterpart. Make no mistake; it still had plenty of its body built into the water with bridges connecting nearby streets and boats and gondolas floating down rivers. Besides using your own two feet, horses and wagons were the main sense of transportation, whether that horse be a magical creation or not. But, the architecture had drastically changed from present-day to the past. The Tudor style with a brick base seemed quite popular in this era. The smell was different in this version of Margaret Town, dirtier. The type of pungent you wrinkled your nose at the first time you smelled it, but it was a scent that would grow on you.

Luna looked around as Gabriel took them down a street. She watched as the citizens were in preparation for such an auspicious event. It did not look anything as extravagant as her version of Margaret Town made it to be. There were banners put out, yes, with the mascot of such festival, but there were no concession stands set up or anything. She frowned as she looked about.

"So, uh… This is your set-up for the festival?" Luna asked as though skeptical.

Gabriel nodded. "Indeed. Is it not beautiful?"

Luna grimaced as her eyes caught onto a horse making dirt. "It's, uh… _something_ ," was all she could get out without being rude. She caught glimpse of the soldiers marching about. In fact, she saw a few girls dressed in commoner's dresses flirting behind their fans with a young soldier who knew his smirk was affecting them. "Hey… So, um, what's with all the soldiers?"

Gabriel's eyes flicked around to see soldiers marching, coming out of stores, and flirting with women. Some even had the audacity to get drunk at such an early hour. His ruby eyes narrowed with disdain. "Ah, yes. Such _brave_ and _strong_ soldiers were stationed in our quaint town after the last Dragon Raid," he explained, hinting at sarcastic joke.

Luna blinked. "Really? Why?"

"The current king has been stationing the military in every town," Gabriel informed. He watched as two soldiers caught his eye. "Rumors have spread among Ishgar. The Alakitasian Dragons have been on the unrest."

"The Alakitasian Dragons," Luna echoed. She let her eyes drop. "Papa never told me about them."

"The rumors are between few and far. Mainly wifely rumors and bits of gossip from the local taverns." Gabriel found his frown slipping into a low growl. "Either way, our king is taking no chances to keep his people safe. His intentions are pure. His love for his people is true and fair. However…" His hands gripped the reins as he felt his temper rise, clawing at his throat to let a snarl out.

 _The Minister of Defense cannot be spoken for with his logic of State Mages, dogs to the military and slaves to the country. How_ **dare** _he ask my father to even_ **consider** _becoming such a thing. Handing over his own research like it was not his own and rolling over on command…_

"Um… Gabriel?"

Gabriel snapped out of his anger to realize Luna was touching his shoulder. He coughed out any growls left. "Oh. My apologies, Miss Luna. Did you say something?"

Luna frowned, but ignored the force pleasant tone. "I did… I asked where we're going."

Gabriel relaxed into a smile. "My apologies for not explaining beforehand." He shifted his weight to the left and Himeros followed, turning left at an intersection. "I have to make a quick visit to the office of a friend of my father," he told. "It will not take me too long and I apologize for the stop."

"No, no, don't apologize," Luna insisted. "I just, uh…" She bit her lip. "I mean… Are you _sure_ it's a good idea for me to even be here? I could be changing the future even more and—"

"I will be the first to admit I did not want you out here."

Luna paused to look up at Gabriel. His eyes were dead ahead.

"Time is a heartless mistress," Gabriel professed. "Those who practice Time Magic are fools. My belief is Time, while may be wild, is fragile. She cracks under the most delicate push. Even so, she will punish those who dare defy her. You, Miss Luna, have bumped into Time by going back here. And, in turn, she will harm you for doing so without her permission. The future you will return to will be no more. Perhaps Margaret Town will fall. Perhaps you will not be born. Who is to say?"

Luna felt downtrodden at such words.

 _He's right. Gale would say the same thing too. I'm risking myself too much for being here, but I…_

Her hands tightened around Gabriel.

 _I didn't ask to come back. I just… I just wanted to_ —

"Please, do not take my foul words too much to heart, _principessa_."

Luna's eyes widened. They jumped up and she felt like it was Gale she held onto.

"If you were brought here by an ikenga, you have not much to worry about. I promise." Gale's figure melded back into Gabriel's and Luna was brought back to where she actually was—the past. "Ikengas are notorious for working the time stream without any compromise. They only heal what needs to be healed and ensure anything that did not need to be fixed is not changed." He glanced back at her to give her a sweet, fanged smile. "So, try not to worry. Please."

Luna blinked twice. Then, a smile curled on her lips as she felt her cheeks pinken. "R-Right," she agreed.

Gabriel turned forward and his eyes brightened. "Ah! We have made it!"

Luna peered past Gale to see their destination. The mysterious friend's office was nestled between a general store and a clothing story centered around women. Gabriel led them to the nearest hitching post. Himeros seemed to know the drill as he walked to the hitching post and stopped before it. Luna dismounted a bit roughly, stumbling back. She growled to herself as she looked at the dress she was supposed to wear along with the flats.

"I miss my old clothes. How do women wear this?" she complained.

Gabriel dismounted from Himeros and walked him a bit closer to the hitching post. "The dress your _auntie_ "—he emphasized the word with an audience absently listening to their every word—"offered you is perfectly capable of riding horseback," he assured. He tied the reins to the post without a hitch, Luna wading over to him with her trying not to drag the dress.

"Doesn't mean it's comfortable. I can't _believe_ I have to wear a corset. Mama told me I'm not old enough for one," Luna whined lowly. "I feel like I can't breathe. I'm sure this isn't healthy."

Gabriel's lips twitched in a smile. "I agree. I find the idea of corsets to help maintain a supple figure absurd, but…" His eyes scanned Luna up and down, once quick, then the second time deliberate. Teasing entered his stare. "You look enchanting in such an ensemble, my Lady."

Luna rolled her eyes, but could not fight her blush, eyes flicking this way and that. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "So, this friend?"

Gabriel went to one of his saddlebags to retrieve his wallet and pocket watch and put them in his coat. "Yes, the friend. Just have to collect more research for my father and…"—he unhooked one of his own saddlebags to sling it around his shoulder—"a fair bit of trade to finish it up." He offered his arm. "May I escort you, _Miss Lucy?"_

Luna was puzzled for a quick moment. "But, I'm—" She plastered a smile on her face and gave a kind nod, linking arms with Gabriel. "Of _course_ ," she allowed.

Gabriel delicately escorted her to the door of the office. He allowed his eyes to wander, but murmured to Luna, "Remember, Miss _Lucy_ , I am to escort you and be close to you at all times for the reason you have descended into town with a desperate need of a guide of the same age. Should courtship arise in conversation, you are to act coy and aloof, interested but subtly so. As you have not been exposed to men and have yet to have a coming-of-age cotillion, you may deny claims of courtship."

Luna found her eyebrows creasing as she nodded at the instructions. She looked up as Gabriel let her go to open the door for her. "And, you?" she wanted to know. "What'll you say?"

Gabriel grinned, something that was painfully familiar. "Worry not, _moja princesa_. I have learned improvisation from the best storytellers in this continent." He winked at her. "I shall merely weave a convincing lie. Now, go inside before soldiers catch onto your hair. Blondes as fair as you are rare in this town."

Luna smiled, rolling her eyes, and stepped into the offi—

" _Just what happened in here?"_ Luna screamed.

Gabriel poked his head in. An awkward smile curved around his face as he found himself sweat-dropping. "Ah, yes… While you might think this to be abnormal, this is its… _natural_ state."

Luna pointed wildly at the office. _"You call this 'natural'?"_

The state of the lobby was nothing short of messy. Books were messily put into piles and towers without rhyme or reason. The couches were full of old newspapers with countertops offered as a resting place for working research and translations and old theory books. A few empty dishes were scattered about, free of food. There were obvious paintings in the room, but some seemed to be covered and not wanting the world to see them. And, the stench…

Luna pinched at her nose as she tiptoed into the room. She eyed the messy lobby. "I just… How can anyone be this _messy_?" she asked, grimacing when she stepped on a floorboard and watched as a whiff of something came up. "I feel like this is a hazard to people," she muttered. She stepped in farther to survey everything. "Are you _sure_ someone lives in this place?" she wanted to know.

A chill went down her spine when she heard a groan. She whipped around frantically. "What was that?" she squeaked. "Who was that? Is someone there?"

The groan came again. "Help…me," were muffled words.

Luna scanned the room. "What the—?" Her eyes widened when they landed on a hand twitching and outstretched while the body attached it was buried in books.

"Help," came another moan.

Luna was already pulling out books. "Oh, my God! Don't worry! I'm getting you out!" she assured, frantically scrapping books to see a face. When she finally uncovered the face, she was surprised to see the stubbled, young face of a man who had a relaxed smile and messy blue hair covered in dirt.

"Oh, thank you, Miss," he sighed. "I thought I would be in there forever." His eyes swiveled to Gabriel and they brightened. "I thought the prodigy walked into my humble abode."

Gabriel nodded back respectfully. "Good day, Sir Ludvig."

Luna blinked. "Wait." She blinked twice. "'Sir'?"

°•°•°•°

Luna found herself sitting at a cleared table in the kitchen. A cup of tea sat before her, but she did not take to it. Her eyes focused on the man before her. He was a young thing—he looked like he was in his mid-twenties—with hair messy and dirty and same to his cheeks. He looked like he had seen better days, been clean better days, but still looked perky and happy…

But, there was just one thing wrong with him.

Luna blinked. "So, um…"

Ludvig merely blinked at her.

 _TWITCH. TWITCH._

Luna could not help but watch. "You, uh…"

Ludvig leaned forward. "I what?"

 _TWITCH. TWITCH._

Luna blinked. "You…"

Ludvig continued to lean forward. "I…?" he prompted.

 _TWITCH. TWITCH._

Luna found herself sweat-dropping and pointed at the twitching cat tail that seemed to snake around in the air. " _Uh_ … Is that tail you have… _normal_?"

Ludvig furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say? A 'tail'?" He looked behind him to see he had a lion's tail attach to him.

 _TWITCH. TWITCH._

He blinked.

" _Oh, gadzooks, I have a tail!"_ Ludvig shrieked. He looked at his appearance and began to panic. "And, I am a complete abomination and in the _presence_ of a _lady_!" he blubbered. "Oh, my mother would maim me were she present! How could I not be decent in the presence of a lady!" He looked at Luna with comical tears in his eyes, looking like he could breakdown at any moment. "Forgive me, my Lady, for my incompetence!" he sobbed. "I have brought shame to the Krause bloodline! _Utter shame!"_

Luna waved off Ludvig's tears and blubbering as he continued his apologies. "No, you're okay," she calmed, though her eyebrow twitched. "Please, don't get worked up over this. I'm sorry I mentioned anything."

 _I really shouldn't have said anything if he was going to freak out like this._

Ludvig pushed away from the table to stand up. He raised a hand over himself. _"Solid Script: Bath!"_ he chanted, writing out the word **BATH** in the air.

Luna watched, a bit stunned, as a Magic Circle appeared over Ludvig. It appeared to only show symbols—they were probably runes—that swirled in a circle. The Magic Circle disappeared with the word **BATH** in place that was made out of soapy water. The word quickly melded into soapy water that rained down on Ludvig and washed away all of his dirt and grime. In consequence of that, he was soaking wet. He began to write in mid-air again.

" _Solid Script: Dry!"_ Ludvig chanted. The word **DRY** hovered over him. The words melded into a loud, hairdryer sound as it whirled around Ludvig, drying him rather quickly.

 _He's a Solid Script Mage_ , Luna noted, _like Aunt Levy. That's so cool…_

Ludvig shook out his mane of blue hair and slicked it back to get it out of his eyes. "My apologies, my Lady, for my homely appearance," he said in sorry. He gave her a timid smile. "I had known Gabriel was coming, but he had not told me he was bringing along a lady. I would have cleaned up had I known—!"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Luna calmed. "I shouldn't be judgy of other people's places. My room isn't that clean back home either."

"Still, my most sincerest apologies," Ludvig said, straightening out his clothes the best he could.

Luna peered at the tail flicking behind Ludvig. "So, um… About the tail… Is it your normal tail?"

Ludvig laughed. "No, my dear, it is the result of an incantation gone wrong," he offered in explanation. "I had been reading off some runes aloud and forgot, should I not be careful, combinations of different runes without decrypting their algorithm can lead to bodily consequences. And, mine"—he squeezed his new tail—"resulted in this beauty."

Luna giggled a bit. "I get it. Runes, huh? Is that what you study?"

Ludvig visibly brightened when asked that question. "Yes, my Lady. I am one of the few runologists on this side of Ishgar. Sir Ludvig Krause the Third, son of Ludvig the Second, at your service!"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Luna beamed. "My name is Lun—I mean, it's _Lucy_ Heartfilia, niece of Meira. The pleasure's all mine!"

Ludvig gasped. "Hold on for a spare moment." He pointed at Luna shakily. "You mean to tell me _you_ share the same blood as _Meira_ _Heartfilia_? You are, in fact, _part_ of the Heartfilia Clan?"

Luna was taken back at such a reaction. "Um… Yes…?"

"I see it," Ludvig whispered. "The signature golden hair… Those eyes that rival the chocolate from Sin…"

Luna subconsciously touched a strand of her hair. "U-Um…"

If she was taken back at Ludvig's sudden shock, she was even more-so taken back when Ludvig eagerly leaned forward to study Luna with awestruck eyes. "Gadzooks! You _are_ a Heartfilia! _My_ , oh _my_ , I have been blessed with such a rare sight and beauty!" he exclaimed.

Luna found her eyebrow twitching as she pulled her head back. "Um—"

"I have never seen a young Heartfilia so close before!" Ludvig continued rambling. "Your clan is so elusive to the public eye! Even His Royal Highness has sought audience with the matriarch of the Heartfilia Clan! However, to see a _living_ , _breathing_ _Heartfilia_ and one so _young_!" He grabbed Luna's hands to place ardent kisses on her knuckles. "Bless you, my Lady, and bless the stars who brought you into my very office!"

Luna laughed nervously. "Please, don't—"

Ludvig shot up, a deathly pale. _"Gadzooks!"_ he cried. "For a Heartfilia to see my office in such a horrendous state!" He looked at Luna in fear. "I have offended thee," he decided. He bowed his head lowly, pressing his hands together in prayer. "Please, my Lady, think me not this foolish! Had I known such a lady of your caliber would arrive in my humble home, I would have had this place shining as the stars shine on you! Have mercy for my foolhardiness!" he blubbered.

Luna frantically waved her hands when she saw tears stream from Ludvig's face as he kept switching from begging for forgiveness to thanking God for such good fortune. "Wait, stop, please, don't cry!" she begged. "I mean I'm not a 'lady'! Don't bow to me! You don't have to—!"

As she kept trying to stop Ludvig, she thought, _This is getting me nowhere. I need to keep calm and calm him down too._

Luna stopped her own rambling to close her eyes. Inhale. Exhale. She opened her eyes for them to be calm and clear and a smile to grace her lips. "Please, don't bow to me," she requested softly. "I'm only human."

Ludvig frantically shook his head. "You are _more_ than meager human, my Lady," he insisted. " _You_ are a _Heartfilia_!"

"So, what? I'm human first and foremost," Luna reminded him. "I'm nothing better than you. We're equals. And, if anything"—she bowed her head to him—"I should be bowing to you since you're my elder, Sir Krause. Thank you for letting me into your home."

"Please, my Lady, lift your head and simply call me 'Ludvig'," Ludvig insisted. "In the presence of one from such a powerful clan, my title is abolished, and none shall bow before me."

Luna lifted her head a little bit. "Then, call me 'Lucy', please. We're friends from now on and friends don't have to do all this titles stuff and bowing, okay?"

Ludvig worked his mouth. It seemed he was unable to handle what was being told to him. "You and I are fr-friend- _friends_?" He clumsily sat back in his seat with a hand to his forehead. "I am…a friend with a _Heartfilia_ ," he murmured to himself. "Am I dreaming?"

Luna laughed. "You're awake, Mister Ludvig, I promise," she assured. "I'm sorry, but I don't really get how big a deal the Heartfilia Clan is. I mean is it really _that_ amazing to be a Heartfilia?"

Gabriel stepped into the kitchen, his bag gone and only a few books in his hands. He settled in the chair next to Luna. "Aye, Miss Lucy, it is," he confirmed. "The Heartfilia Clan may not be the wealthiest bloodline, but _you_ are one of the most _magical_."

Luna watched as Gabriel took a book from his stack. "Why do you say that?"

Ludvig answered, though peered at Luna in perplexity. "Because of your connections to the Heavens and even to the spirits themselves. My L—Miss Lucy, do you not know of the power of your own blood?" he wondered.

When Luna froze up, Gabriel answered in her stead. "Mind you, Sir Ludvig, she is not the direct heir of Master. She is the daughter of my master's sister who rejected the Heartfilia name to take on her husband's name and rejected the ways of the stars."

Understanding donned on Ludvig with a bit of anger. "Ah, yes. That 'Anna'." He said such a name in distaste. "I recall the woman very clearly and her husband nothing more than an aristocrat with no respect for nature." He looked at Luna in what was assumed to be pity and guilt. "Forgive me, Miss Lucy. I do not mean to speak ill of your mother in such a manner. She was just…not a friend to the magical society," he explained. "We all heard of the infamous Heartfilia who turned her back on her birth right." His eyes narrowed on Luna. "However, there was naught about her heir…"

Luna tried not to sweat under Ludvig's scrutiny. "Ah, right, well, you see, my auntie didn't want there to be a public scandal," she lied. "She knew I'd be swarmed journalists who would want to know about my life, so she kept me out of the public eye. I've been living with her ever since my parents' death."

Ludvig nodded slowly, believing the story one word at a time. "I see…" He turned to Gabriel. "She must be busy as well with the amount of work she has you doing at the moment. It would make sense she passes off her niece to her apprentice."

"Master certainly did not do so without warning," Gabriel laughed. "She thinks I might be like my father and attempt to woo the lady. Amusing, yes? Like I would try to court her own blood and risk my life."

Luna tried to hide her tick mark.

 _He does realize I'm right next to him, right?_

Ludvig allowed a soft chuckle of his own. "Amusing, indeed," he agreed. "No one would dare court a Heartfilia without the approval of the matriarch. Doing so without her permission would be suicide."

"Especially if I were to ask if the lady would take on my family name," Gabriel added. He looked disturbed at the thought and shivered. "Master would make me rearrange her books if I even tried asking such a thing. And, her bookshelves seemed to have a will of their own and enjoy flying away from me. Or even _worse_." He paled. "She would force me to sit and keep watch over that Hellhound of a spirit for entire _month_."

Luna found herself looking at Gabriel who had melded into an angry Gale.

" _We finished at_ **six** _and I had to get my ass to my old man or else I would've stuck reorganizing my mom's library and having babysitting duty for the next_ **month** _!"_

"So, what have you found on your latest excavation?"

Luna shook her head as Ludvig eagerly answered, "I have discovered a whole new _tunnel_ of runes with my field team! One of the members suggested we use the Turing Cipher as the algorithm, but I still believe the we need to take into account that Ancient Language is filled with bluffing grammatical structure and Arnauld's logic rules."

Luna's head was spinning with question marks. "Wait. What's that mean?" she wanted to know.

Gabriel hummed, resting his head on folded hands. "From what I saw last time, have you considered looking at them from a different point of origin? We believed the runic alphabet came from the ancient Meson Civilization, but did you ever cross them with the Valchestrian Empire of Lapis?"

Luna found herself even further confused. "Wait. 'Lapis'?"

Ludvig seemed to consider this. Then, he slowly warmed up to the idea. "Their hieroglyphic alphabet crossed with the Meson runic alphabet… Perhaps I call the bluffs… Eradicate the impossible variables…" He nodded and began to grin. " _Gadzooks_ , Gabriel, I believe you are on to something! Your father and master have taught you well! Better than that ole university I waded my way through."

Gabriel chuckled. "I prefer the eccentric teachings of my master and the research I work on with my father."

"Um… Excuse me?"

The two men looked to see Luna swaying at the information.

"Can you please explain all this in plain Fioren?" Luna pleaded. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Sir Ludvig here is a member of the Archaeological Society," Gabriel explained.

Luna gasped. " _Woah!_ You are? That's so _amazing_!"

Ludvig blushed. "Thank you, Miss Lucy, but it is not as full of splendor as one may think," he tried to put down. "All we do is research and lots of digging. My job in the society is Executive Runologist."

Luna understood. "So, runes are what brought you to Margaret Town?"

Ludvig nodded and puffed his chest. "Actually, it was per the request of Lady Meira herself," he confided with pride. "She thinks highly of the Archaeological Society and my capabilities of a skilled runologist and requested our help to solve a case for her."

"You should have seen the look on your aunt's face," Gabriel murmured to Luna. "She was red-faced and agitated for having to ask for help. While she is well-versed in the way of the flow of Magic and the song of spirits, she cannot read runes to save her life or mine, for that matter."

Luna chuckled slightly. "So, what's the case?"

Ludvig frowned. "Lady Meira was worried of the case of two alleged 'guardians', so to speak," he confessed. "As of late, she had been listening to the magical creatures and spirits to hear the two guardian deities of this town would appear, one of forced hand and the other to protect and serve the people. She told me these deities protected sea and sky." He shook his head. "When a Heartfilia says such a thing, one may not take words lightly. Members of the society came here to try and learn more about these two deities only to find the answers below." He tapped the table twice. "There, we found tunnels full of ancient text that confirm the existence of two deities, one who is of the sea and the other who is of the sky."

Luna leaned closer. "Really? You found text about them?" she wanted to confirm.

Ludvig nodded.

Luna asked next, "Could you take me to these caves?"

Gabriel and Ludvig were taken back. "You want to see them?" Ludvig checked.

Luna nodded rapidly. "Yes, please, Mister Ludvig! I would really love to hear more about these deities and more about your work!"

Ludvig positively beamed at that and stood from his chair. "Of course, Miss Lucy, your desire of knowledge shall be met!" He scrambled about, bustling out of the kitchen. "Just let me gather a few books and scrolls and Magic Quills…"

As soon as Ludvig was out of the kitchen, Gabriel cast Luna a stern look. "Miss Luna, are you sure about this?" he questioned lowly. "These tunnels are not safe for you and I am not particularly fond of you being underground."

"You're my ancestor's apprentice, aren't you?"

Gabriel was taken back at Luna's smile.

"I have confident you'll do fine protecting me if anything happens to me," Luna told him in full faith. "Besides"—she winked—"you _did_ promise her you'd tend to my every need, remember?"

Gabriel blushed. "I-I—! Well, you—… I mean—"

" _Relax_ , Gabriel," Luna soothed, giggling. "It'll be fine." She added in a quieter tone, "Besides, I need to know more about the guardians. In my timeline, they're fighting each other, and I still don't know why. I was brought back to the past, so… Maybe this is a sign. _Maybe_ I'm supposed to be here to find out why they're fighting."

Gabriel frowned deeply. "Are you really going to endanger yourself on a mere whim?" he pressed. "How are you to know if your assumptions are correct for the reason an ikenga brought you here?"

Luna offered him a glare. "I have to try," she argued. "These runes could be the answer. I'm going to see them with or without you."

Gabriel growled. "Stubborn woman," he tossed at her. "Must you be so infuriating?"

Loud footsteps came towards the kitchen. "I believe I have found all my materials, Miss Lucy!" he called excitedly.

Luna stood up. "I'm ready to leave when you are, Mister Ludvig," she called back to him. Chocolate narrowed at ruby. "Though, Gabriel might not come with us. I think he has more errands to run," she said icily. "We wouldn't want to trouble the apprentice, would we?"

Gabriel stood up as well. "No, I will accompany the two of you," he decided loudly. "Master would not want me to let her dear niece out of my sight." He kept his stare on Luna and added in a hiss, "And, _believe m_ e, you will _not_ be leaving my sight. First sign of a collapse and you _will_ leave with me to the surface. I will not lose you over this. You are on borrowed time as is. Getting hurt may be the last thing time allows you to do."

Luna snorted and crossed her arms, breaking eye contact. "Whatever," she bit. She walked past him, nudging him a bit with her shoulder. "Come on. Wouldn't want to waste my 'borrowed time'," she grumbled. She paused before she left the kitchen. "Just so you know, yeah, I am stubborn. Runs in the family. And, from what I've seen of your descendants, it runs in yours too. And, I'm sorry I'm being mean, but, please, just—" She clenched her fists before relaxing them. "Just have my back for right now, okay? Even if I'm on borrowed time, I could really use some help from a friend."

And Luna left, chirpily calling to Ludvig.

And Gabriel was left clenching his fists and softly swore. _"Damn it."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna gasped. "Wow!" She looked at Ludvig. "So, this is where you work?"

Ludvig smiled. "Indeed. Is it not beautiful?"

Gabriel locked his jaw. "How is a hole 'beautiful'?"

The team of three were standing around a wide entrance to a tunnel underground. Parameters had been set up to save the sight with a wooden fence, but, beside that the sounds of murmuring and digging came from down below.

"Shall we go down?" Ludvig asked cheerfully.

Gabriel lumbered to the hole and looked down. He could see a steady ladder was embedded in the edge of the entrance, so workers could get into their workspace. He smiled—more like smirked—and shook out his hands. "Allow me," he said smoothly. He took a step into the hole.

Luna and Ludvig shot out to stop him from dropping. "Wait!" they shouted.

Gabriel ignored them as he created a spiral staircase with each step he took and lowered himself into the tunnel.

Luna huffed as she began to follow Gabriel with Ludvig right behind her. "Show off," she insulted.

The way down proved to be a long one, but easy to get down to with Gabriel leading the way and creating earth stairs. Gabriel was the first to make it to the bottom of the tunnel and took Luna's hand to guide her the rest of the way, as a gentleman should. Still, his eyes wandered curiously at the runic language he saw. "Well, now. I had no idea you had so much to work with, Sir Ludvig," he breathed.

Luna looked about with wide eyes. "Yeah. Same."

The tunnels were filled with rune sketches. They were in neat lines and rows and etched perfectly with torches for people to read them. However, none of it looked familiar to Luna in the slightest. All she saw were scratches that could be misinterpreted and hieroglyphs that could be mistaken as drawings of a three-year-old in her time.

Ludvig came up to the wall of the tunnel and smoothed his hand on it. He sighed dreamily. "Are they not extraordinary?" he asked rhetorically. "Each tells us a different story, a different meaning to the world we call our home. People of our past would come here to write their heroic tales and origin stories, so they not be forgotten when in the future swept. It is so intimate in its story-telling." He let his hands run over the wall of inscriptions. "It is like… With each rune I touch, I feel the ancients beside me, writing their present."

Luna's eyes sparkled as she listened to Ludvig. "The way you speak about this… It's so amazing and passionate," she complimented.

Ludvig blushed and fiddled with his satchel. "Please, Miss Lucy, you flatter me when there is no need," he told her. "I apologize for getting carried away. My intended finds it endearing, but I—"

"Wait. 'Intended'?" Luna echoed. "Like a fiancé?"

Ludvig beamed and nodded and held out his hand, his Magic Circle appearing. _"Solid Script: Lantern!"_ he chanted, writing out the word **LANTERN**. The word ignited itself and soaked up the Magic Circle. Soon, the letters melded together to form a lantern lit with a candle. He held onto the lantern by its handle and began to walk, Luna and Gabriel following him. "To answer your inquiry, yes, Miss Lucy, exactly like a fiancé. You of all people should know in the aristocratic society—" He stopped and frowned. "Ah, but with your parents' death, you may not know," he figured.

"'May not know' what?" Luna asked.

Gabriel answered and unhappily did so. "Typically, aristocrats have arranged marriages for their children," he informed, making Luna look up at him. "It is similar to a business deal and happens before the children are old enough to even understand what defines 'marriage'. From that, the pair would either marry at fourteen or would wait until the maturity of twenty."

Luna frowned and peered at Ludvig. "So, you couldn't choose your fiancé? You're not marrying her for love, but because of your parents?"

Ludvig laughed. "Please, worry not, Miss Lucy! It is a social norm in high society," he assured. "I may not look it, but the Krause family is of noble blood. My parents were understanding enough to let me pursue the art of wizardry and join the Archaeological Society even when the use of Magic is looked down on by lords and ladies. They have been gracious enough to support me and take interest in my findings!" His smile dimmed to one half-hearted and tainted in sadness. "The least I could do is go along with the proposal. And, my fiancé… I can… _learn_ to love her like she deserves."

Luna found herself irritated at the very thought. "But, Mister Ludvig, you don't 'learn' to love someone and you don't do it for your parents!" she argued fiercely. "If my ma—! I mean, if my auntie taught me anything, it's that you marry someone you fall in-love with _completely_! You don't have your parents set you up! You go on dates and get to know each other first before you even start _thinking_ of marriage!"

Ludvig gave a weak chuckle. "I have heard the Heartfilia Clan is vehemently against arranged marriages, but never did I think I would be lectured on one about the wrongness of it all. But, please, Miss Lucy, it is not all bad. My intended… She is a childhood friend. I have always cared for her like I would a sister and she has allowed me to pursue my Magic and continue my role in the society. So, to marry such a close friend is an honor."

Luna shook her head. "But—!" A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Angry chocolate swiveled to connect with warning ruby.

Gabriel subtly shook his head.

Luna pointedly looked away, her anger still boiling in her throat.

 _How can anyone be happy with an arranged marriage? How can anyone be happy marrying someone they don't love?_

 _Because, pup, that is the way of the present you find yourself in_ , came Icarus' soft rumble.

Luna's face softened into bewilderment. _Icarus?_

 _Yes, pup, it is I. I should nip you for abandoning me this morning_ , Icarus thought to her.

Luna sighed. _I'm sorry_ , she apologized. _I should've told you where I was going. I completely forgot_.

 _That is quite all right. I found you regardless and will stand watch._

Luna's eyes widened as she looked up at the ceiling. _Wait… Are you outside?_

°•°•°•°

Icarus stretched his tongue as he yawned. He lay near the fenced off tunnel entrance, not minding the grass. His big head lay on his paws and he closed his eyes.

 _Yes. I will keep guard from the outside to ensure no intruders follow you in. The golem you call 'Hugo' seems to have followed me._

Hugo stood next to Icarus. His blank eyes looked beyond to watch the Mûre River and Margaret Town and the building of the bridge near completion.

Icarus opened one eye to observe Hugo.

 _Either he followed me in hopes of finding you or knew where you were and needed to stay close to you. It would be wise to let us know both before you leave our sights. Meira and myself would not like anything to happen to you._

°•°•°•°

Luna gave a sheepishly smile. _Sorry again. I didn't mean to worry you._

Icarus snorted. _At least you apologized. When Meira was your age, she wandered off more times than I can count when her mother placed me as her guardian and, rather than apologize for worrying me, she proceeded to try and throw a stick and told me to 'fetch', saying she did not need a puppy looking after her. Can you believe that?_

Luna chuckled within her mind. _Actually, I can. She's like my mama. My mama told me Papa used to follow her on solo missions to 'protect' her, so she would try to keep running away from him and leaving food to keep him distracted._

 _Your parents certainly sound entertaining._

Luna's face dropped as her smile turned sad. _Yeah, they are. I just…hope they're even married when I get back to my time… If my time even exists, that is…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel brushed against her. Her eyes snapped to him to see him looking quite apologetic. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I wanted to… _apologize_ …for my brash behavior towards you," Gabriel confessed. "It was wrong of me to try and dictate your actions and I apologize for that."

Luna smiled. "I see where they get it from."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "My descendants, you mean?"

Luna nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Overprotectiveness must run in the bloodline," she observed in minor hilarity. She playfully jabbed Gabriel's shoulder. "That and being jerks," she teased.

Gabriel's lips pulled into a fanged grin. "Your time certainly has interesting vocabulary. Perhaps you could teach it to me before you return so I know when you insult me and how to properly insult you back," he joked.

Luna stuck out her tongue. "No way! This is the first time I've actually had an advantage and I'm keeping it!"

Gabriel's grin twisted into a smirk. " _Ma printzesa, c'est a quelluncoup de que je dèsun descoprir à tè._ _J'envieja mon futuru inhèritier qui est à to latà,"_ he spoke flawlessly.

Luna puffed her cheeks with playful agitation raging in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you called me 'princess', but what's the rest of it mean? Were you insulting me?"

Gabriel chuckled _. "Je suppose que ne parlebas pa le Pèrencesse?"_ he figured.

"If you're asking if I speak Perench then _no_ , I _don't_ , you jerk," Luna bit. She crossed her arms. "You were totally making fun of me, weren't you?"

Gabriel gave a careless shrug. _"Qui est-hì dicir?"_

"I hate you."

There was a flurry of chuckles that floated back to the pair. The two broke from their intimate conversation to look at Ludvig whose shoulders were shaking.

"Do not mind Gabriel, Miss Lucy. He was not insult you," Ludvig promised, making Gabriel blush. "He is merely teasing you in Perench." He glanced back at a panicked Gabriel with a sly smirk. "Shall I translate for the lady?"

"A-A-Ah! Um! That will _not_ be necessary, Sir Ludvig, thank you," Gabriel stammered with Luna giggling.

Ludvig chuckled more and turned back to the front. "To save you from your embarrassment, you should both know we are nearly there."

The rest of the walk was not that exciting or full of talk. Gabriel was too embarrassed to look Luna in the eye while Luna's eyes roamed at the foreign text that held secrets she could only hope to dream. The tunnel came to an end where a cavern waited for the trio.

" _Solid Script: Light!"_ Ludvig chanted. The word **LIGHT** melded into an ethereal ball of light and floated into the cavern, lighting the entire thing up.

Luna's eyes widened as she stopped at the entrance. " _Holy moly,"_ she whispered.

Gabriel stopped at her side to look at the cavern as well, enthralled. "If that means 'wow' in your time, I agree," he whispered.

The cavern was nothing short of extraordinary. Ancient text was etched into such carefully crafted earth that did not look like earth at all. It looked like marble and onyx were permanently cemented on the cavern walls and were polished to shine. Even the ground was covered in such gemstone with Ancient Language scribbled into it in rings. The centerpieces of the entire cavern were what really made people stare into it. Two orbs rotated about in endless orbit, never touching like they were never supposed to touch. They looked like the orbs in Meira's house, but on a bigger and brighter scale. Above the orbs as an open ceiling that was not covered in gemstone. This ceiling was open to the water. You could see aquatic life swim past it without ever looking down. It was like an aquarium in its own way and a magical one indeed.

Ludvig sighed appreciatively. "So, this is our latest find," he introduced.

"Beautiful," Luna complimented. "Amazing… Wonderful even…" She stepped further into the room. "People— _actual_ _people_ —made this. They created this all for the Guardian Duo. It's incredible what humans can do."

"The ceiling is the real mystery," Ludvig told. "We are actually _underneath_ the Mûre River."

Luna's jaw dropped. "But—? Wha—? How?" she stammered. "We didn't even walk that far!"

"It is confirmed," Ludvig said simply. "We are right, indeed, below the Mûre River. Be it through Magic or some other means."

"Awesome," Luna breathed. "And these ruins…" She looked about the cavern filled with Ancient Language. "What do they all mean?"

"That _is_ the question," Ludvig sighed. He took his lantern to the walls and traced the runes with a vague finger. "We have only just started to match the ancient text with our own. Perench, Encan, Joyzaarian, Idarian, languages of Valchestria, Podemelian, Romulan—many of their languages are mangled in this text. It boggles me as to the why and how the people of the past found such a place to write." He turned his head to the orbiting small planets. "And the mystery of those two baffle me. If only we could understand this text, we could catch a glimpse of their thought process."

Gabriel felt the walls and furrowed his brow. "This is not normal rock," he declared. "It feels… _alive_ somehow. Magic must be deep-rooted into its inorganic structure. Fascinating."

Luna wandered to the center of the orbiting spheres. She watched as they went along in endless dance, rotating and never complaining. However, they looked a bit too close for comfort and that was unsettling.

 _I don't get it. Those two stand for Nayda and Erion, but why? Why are they here? Why is this place here?_

She took another step forward but found herself tripping on her dress and fell to her hands and knees.

Ludvig panicked. "Miss Lucy—!"

"I'm okay," Luna grunted. "Don't worry about me." She pushed herself back to her knees and to her feet, dusting off her dress. "Stupid dress. Stupid society rules. How did women ever run in stuff like this?" she muttered.

Something glinted and caught her eye.

Luna blinked as she studied the floor. "Huh. What's that?" She hunched over to see she had made it to the center of the rings with a picture drawn rather than runes. She traced it only to realize something. "This is higher than the ground. I must've tripped over this and not my dress," she realized. She looked at the odd symbol curiously. "But…what does it mean?" she wondered. "And, where I have I seen this before?" Her eyes widened as she remembered.

 _The focus narrowed on a symbol uncovered by vines. It was an odd symbol with horns and a mane and a tail and legs, but nothing she had ever seen before._

"The wall when I got lost," Luna whispered.

 _It led me to the place where I met Syra. But…it didn't do it without—_

Luna raised her palm to look at it.

 _It needed…blood…_

Luna clenched her hand.

 _This is a long shot. I might just be kidding myself, but…_

Luna let her hand stretch and lowered her palm to the symbol. She bit her lip.

 _Well… Here goes nothing…_

Luna flattened her palm on the symbol. She waited in anticipation for something, anything, to happen. Yet, nothing happened, and disappointment twirled her lips into a frown.

 _Maybe I was—_

" _Ah!"_ Luna yelped and yanked back her head. She looked to see blood was drawn from her hand in the form of a cut across her palm. "If this is what donating blood is like, count me out," she complained to herself.

Gabriel and Ludvig were quick to be by her side. "Miss Lucy, are you okay?" Ludvig fretted. His eyes widened at the cut on Luna's hand. "Gadzooks! What happened to your palm?"

Luna smiled uneasily. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just me being clumsy," she laughed off.

Gabriel frowned and inspected the cut. "How so? There is nothing here on which for you to cut your hand," he said, suspicious.

Luna tried to hide her palm. "Yeah, well, I tripped and cut it, okay?" She did not mean to be short with him; she just did not want to answer questions. "Be—"

The entire floor rumbled, and the runes woke up in a white glow.

Gabriel was quick to shelter Luna when he saw the rings of runes on the floor begin to shift clockwise and counter-clockwise. "Sir Ludvig, stay close!" he shouted.

Ludvig crouched on the other side of Luna to protect her, all of them hovering of the mysterious symbol. _"Solid Script: Bubble Shield!"_ he chanted. The words **BUBBLE SHIELD** appeared and melded into an actual bubble shield surrounding them.

The two men watched as the runes shifted and shifted like they were trying to find a new home. Stones began to break the surface, surrounding the trio. The stones went up and up and up with Ancient Language scrawled on their faces and tattooing their bodies. Luna gasped when she could feel the ground beneath them, shaking and vibrating as though upset it had to move.

Icarus' voice flooded through Luna's mind. _Pup, do you need me? I sense your anxiety and fear._

 _I—… I-I-I don't know what's happening_ , Luna whimpered. _I thought something would happen, but I—_

 _The golem and I are entering the tunnels_ , Icarus growled. _Stay put. Do not move._

 _Okay._

Luna flinched when she heard a large _crack_.

Everyone stopped.

Everything stilled.

Nothing—no one—moved.

" _Gadzooks_ ," Ludvig drawled out in a low gasp. " _This_ changes _everything_ …!"

"Is it over?" Luna murmured.

"Oh, Miss Lucy, it is _far_ from 'over'!" Ludvig's voice perked with excitement he broke his shield to stand up. "Why, this is _marvelous_!"

When Luna wriggled, Gabriel uncurled around her to look at the change room. He let out a low breath as he stood up, holding a hand out for Luna. "My God…"

Luna made use of Gabriel's hand and allowed him to help her up. She fluffed out her dress. "What are you talking…"—she looked around and her eyes widened—"about…? Oh, _wow_ …."

The location of the runes had completely changed from their original positions. Not one rune was in the same place as it had been. A circular stage had been made where Ludvig, Gabriel, and Luna stood with descending stairs, but five stones had popped up to surround the stage with inscriptions, each looking over the size of mere eight feet.

Ludvig went to one of the stones and allowed his fingers to grave of their ancient text. _"Extraordinary,"_ he whispered. "A new set of runes…"

Paw steps and lumbering feet skidded into the room of runes. Luna and Gabriel looked to see Hugo and Icarus looking for their ward and, when they found her, quickly came to her aid. Icarus allowed his nose to poke and prod Luna, sniffing her carefully.

 _Are you all right? I could feel the earth shake beneath my paws_ , he told her.

Luna rubbed Icarus' jaw. _Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you._

Icarus prodded her hand to see the cut mark. His eyes sharpened. _You have been wounded_ , he growled.

Luna tried to hide the abrasion. _I, um. Right. I was just testing something and, well, I—_

 _Let me see it,_ Icarus commanded.

Luna sighed and opened her palm. Icarus sniffed the wound before puffing a breath over it. His tongue began to lap at it, making her flinch. Luna, instead, turned to Hugo who looked down at her. If the golem had a soul and emotion, he might have looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Hugo." Luna gave him a half-hearted smile. "I didn't mean to leave you behind. I know you have orders to protect me. I'm really sorry."

Hugo only blinked.

 _There. It is done_ , Icarus rumbled, pulling his head back.

Luna looked down her hand to see— "Hey, it's healed," she breathed in awe. She looked at Icarus. "You healed me?"

Icarus bobbed his head.

Luna leaned forward to place a kiss on Icarus' muzzle and nuzzle it. "Thank you," she murmured.

Icarus closed his eyes. _Of course, pup_ , he told her. _Now that I know you are safe and unharmed_ … He drew his head back and opened his eyes.

Angry wolfish eyes glared into nervous chocolate ones.

 _How could you go off on your own? You know I told you to tell me where you are going,_ Icarus scolded, his words growing progressive faster. _You cannot simply ignore my rules. ThisisforyourownsafetyyoucannotjustrunoffandexpectmetoknowwhereyouareIamnotMagepupyouhave…_

Luna sweat-dropped and gave a sheepish smile. _Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you_ , she tried to apologize as Icarus kept rapidly chiding her. She stepped towards him to give him a great hug, cutting him off from his rant.

 _Just what do you think you are doing?_ Icarus asked irritably.

"Come on, Icarus, who's a good dog?" Luna baby-talked, rubbing his jaw. "That's right! _You're_ my good boy! _Yes_ , you _are!"_

Icarus tried to stop his tail from wagging, his eyebrow twitching. _You cannot… You will not tempt me…_

"Who wants a treat?" Luna cooed. "Who wants a treat? Do you want one, boy, huh? Who's my good boy?"

Icarus found his legs shaking. _Must stay…in control…_

Luna's hands began to creep behind Icarus' left ear. "And, if you're anything like Lelantos, Actaeon, and Plue, your weak spot should be _right_ …here!" And, she furiously began scratching behind Icarus' left ear.

Icarus curled in his tail, but his whole body shook. _I…_ he struggled to convey. _I am…_

He was suddenly on his back, tongue lolling and tail wagging, as Luna scratched his stomach and cooed baby words at him.

 _I am a good boy! Yes! Give me more belly scratches! I am a good boy!_ Icarus yipped happily.

Gabriel tried to hide his smirk behind a hand but found himself laughing. "The scary Canis Minor reduced to a simple house puppy. Master will love to hear this."

Icarus froze as though suddenly realizing his predicament. The next thing anyone knew, a depressed Icarus sat away from the group with his head bowed low and a shameful aura around him, Hugo consoling the Clifford with light pats.

 _I am not a good boy_ , he thought forlornly. _Tricked by belly scratches. I do not deserve a treat._

Luna looked around the reestablished cavern. "So, what happened?" she wanted to know. "Everything is so different."

"Not certain," Gabriel remarked, his eyes raking across the cavern. "Sir Ludvig? Any guesses?"

"By the bucket load!" Ludvig said cheerfully. "Oh, these runes! I am beginning to make some sense of them!" He was quick to set down his back and dump the contents onto the ground. "Oh, where are they? Where _are_ they?" he muttered to himself as Luna and Gabriel went to hover over him. He found his glasses and put them on shortly.

Luna recognized those glasses. "Hey, wait. Are those Gale-Force glasses?

"What? Oh, yes, Miss Lucy," Ludvig said vaguely. "Amazing for reading and processing texts faster than you naturally can." His eyes flickered from the Ancient Language scrawled on the stone. "Yes, yes, yes… I see…" He reached for the pile of quills he had brought with him but failed to bring ink. _"Activate!"_ he chanted.

Luna was wide-eyed as she watched the quills jolt to life. She was amazed that the quills need no guidance into what their job was; they began to write in scrolls and books and a few began to write runes in mid-air. She saw some make a few mistakes and flip to their feathery side to rub it out before starting over again. All the while, Ludvig touched the stone and flipped through his books, writing his own notes with a quill at a fast pace seemingly inhuman.

"So, that would be the bluff," Ludvig muttered. "Now, if I interpret that in reverse and add on the Meson runic alphabet…"

"Quick-Notes Quills," Gabriel murmured in Luna's ear. "A few are Light Versions and can write mid-air. Something you have in your timeline?"

"Something similar," was all Luna gave. "I've seen my aunt work like this. I wish I was that smart."

"As do I," Gabriel agreed. "Runologists, linguists, anthropologists, archaeologists… In the Archaeological Society, they collect such magnificent people to uncover the beauties of this world."

"Is your dad part of the Archaeological Society?" Luna wanted to know.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "No. He refuses to join the society until all dragons are long dead and gone. But, we all know such a thing will not happen."

Luna tried to smile in amusement but failed miserably. "Right," was all she coughed out.

Ludvig stilled, his body shaking. " _Gadzooks_ …" he whispered. "This work… This work is _incredible_!"

"What have you found, sir?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Ludvig stood up and pulled his glasses to rest upon his face. His tail twitched as his eyes shuffled around. He looked at his book filled with chicken scratch of notes. "Where does it fit? Not there… Not there…" His eyes landed on the one empty gap between two stones that looked bigger than the others. "Ah, there!" He rushed over to it with Icarus, Hugo, Gabriel, and Luna watching him pace about. "Yes, yes, yes, I understand now! This all makes sense!" he exclaimed.

"Um, what does?" Luna pried. "Did you find something about the guardians?"

Ludvig's wild eyes turned to Luna as a big smile marked his face. "Did I find 'something'? My dear girl, I believe I found the answer!" he said gleefully. "You see, this very ground, what we are standing on, all of this"—he gestured before them, twirling about—"is the key to the River Guardian!"

Luna blinked, brow furrowing. "The key?"

Ludvig nodded enthusiastically and looked at his pages of notes he took. "Yes, Miss Lucy, _the_ key!" he confirmed. He rushed to Gabriel and Luna to show him his notes. "You see, every spirit, every deity or goddess or god—they cannot step onto another realm without some sort of tether to bind them here," he explained. His eyes shot to another stone and he pointed at it. "Look! Look, look, look!" He grabbed Luna's hand and tugged her to the stone with Gabriel following. He let go of her hand to touch the stone with a childlike smile. "See here? This states the very same thing Mages have been theorizing for years!" he rapidly informed.

"Like a Star Key," Gabriel referenced. He began to understand Ludvig's crazed work. "You are talking about Bayer's Shrine Theory," he realized.

Luna wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

Gabriel explained as Ludvig had begun jotting more with his quills writing in his scrolls and journals and mid-air. "Bayer's Shrine Theory postulates a greater being, such as the constellations, spirits, ghosts, souls, the Encan Titans and Gods and Goddesses, or even other gods and deities of other religions are not allowed to enter another world without some sort of medium to allow them. This theory was suggested to the reason of Star Gates and Star Keys and why the stars cannot come to Earth Land without a key and a key-bearer to open it."

Luna was starting to make sense of it, but it was still a bit confusing. "Okay, so… What does this have to do with the guardians?"

"Do you not see, my dear?" Ludvig breathed, still working. "These guardians of Margaret Town—they are bound to this town by earthly means! And, this"—he gestured around him—"is the shrine of the River Guardian! _This_ is its earthly bound!"

Luna's eyes widened. "No way," she whispered. " _This_ is her connection to Earth Land? To the town? To the Mûre River?"

Ludvig paused. "Well, yes and no," he amended. "This is definitely a sacred place dedicated mostly to the River Guardian with mentions of the Sky Guardian, however…" He gave a groan of frustration. "We are missing its key."

"A 'key'?" Luna questioned.

"Yes. An item of some sort that would keep it bound to this place, this town, to its river," Ludvig explained. "We are missing its medium, how it draws power from its dimension and uses it in ours."

"Do you have any leads?" Gabriel hoped.

Ludvig sat back on the heels of his shoes, his tail twitching irritably. "Not yet," he huffed. "There are still some complications. There is talk of some form of crystal or something and six appears in the text often, but…" He shook his head. "I cannot make sense of it."

Luna bit her lip.

 _Still, this is amazing news. We're getting a step closer; I can feel it. Maybe somebody already messed with the medium and that's why we can't see anything now. But, maybe they haven't. Still, we're a step closer and that's better than nothing. We're a step closer to figuring out why I was brought back here. And, we're a step closer to figuring out Nayda's reasons for turning her back on the people she swore to protect._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, now, we move back to the present!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **KINGDOM: FIORE**

 **CAPITAL: CROCUS**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Hisui rubbed her temples as she worked from her bedroom. It was an illustrious suite all on its own with its own open living room, a bar, bathroom, office, and miniature kitchen. If she wanted, she could forever stay in her room and never leave, but that was not the way she was raised. She was raised to always be there for her people, not looked away in her room like a damsel-in-distress. She worked in a robe woven from the finest silk in Joya and her green hair swept into low ponytail hanging off her right shoulder. She let her simple snack of a sandwich and tea sit barely touched beside her with work scattered about her. A Lacrima-Vision was on, playing the news on mute, while Madelia made herself useful in helping straighten papers and reviewing them.

"The day I stop reviewing papers is the day I'm dead," Hisui remarked morbidly. "And, I still have last minute touch-ups to finish for the Royal Thanksgiving Dinner. The head chef wants to go through _another_ taste-testing."

Madelia chuckled. Her laugh was less polite and more relaxed and informal. "Please, mind the chef, Hisui. He wants everything as perfect as you do."

Hisui sighed. "I know, I _know_. He has every right to be. All lords and ladies are coming for this, including many from the parliament and even personal friends—" She frowned. "Remind me to check all invitations were sent out."

"We _just_ checked this morning," Madelia said, slightly exasperated.

"One more time couldn't hurt," Hisui argued. "Let's check again about the Share and Care Charity Dinner tomorrow as well. I want to make sure the new duke is properly settled in."

Madelia paused to shoot Hisui a look.

Hisui paused in her work to look at Madelia defensively. "What?"

Madelia grinned. "You do realize the Duke of Veronica arrived in Crocus two days ago, right?"

Hisui groaned and settled onto her bed. "That's it. I'm taking a vacation."

"You have a country to rule, Hisui. No breaks," Madelia said, singsong.

"I would never give up serving my people," Hisui assured. "I just don't want to be stressed. Everything needs to be _perfect_."

There were two rapt knocks on the door. "Your Highness," came a boom, "I bring you a messenger. May they enter?"

Hisui waved a hand as she sat up, composing herself. "Yes, fine," she allowed absently.

The dual doors opened wide. Two knights opened them, making sure their eyes did not wander to the queen or her lady-in-waiting. A mere errand-boy came into the door, looking nervous yet confident in his abilities. He wore his formal soldier attire and stopped before the queen's bed to give a firm salute.

"Officer Phineas Yeager, Your Majesty, with a summons from the Ministry of Defense," Officer Yeager shouted.

Hisui smiled. "At ease, Officer Yeager," she allowed. "About this summons…?"

Officer Yeager brought to his hand but dared not look his queen in the eye. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am here to escort you and your lady-in-waiting to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters if you will allow me."

Hisui looked at Madelia who nodded and bustled to the closet. "Of course. Please, allow me a moment to get into something more appropriate."

Officer Yeager swallowed. "Yes, of course, Your Majesty. I shall wait outside." He saluted again and robotically marched out of the bedroom with the knights shutting the door behind him.

Hisui frowned. "A summons from the Ministry of Defense," she murmured. "And an escort as well. I suppose an escort is normal, but still… All of this makes me on edge."

"Hisui, I have your clothes ready for you," Madelia called. "Do you need any help dressing?"

Hisui began to walk to the bathroom. "No thank you, Maddie. Allow me to freshen up in the bathroom first."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hisui stepped into the bathroom, ignoring its luxurious fixtures, and stared at herself in her mirror. She could see the stress of running a nation show on her face and in her eyes, but it was a good stress, a stress she would never release.

 _There is no need for the queen to be present for the Ministry of Defense to make their movement. They report only to the Minister of Defense unless the situation threatens war. So, what reason would it be for me to be there? What reason is this summons?_

°•°•°•°

It was no later Hisui was being helped out of a carriage by her personal guard. She looked up at the sleek building before her made of impenetrable glass and dark stone. It looked like an official's building, but not as odd as the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council. She could see officers and non-ranked workers going about their business without rush or flaw.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

« _This the Ministry of Defense, housing over nearly 60 thousand civilian staff alone._ »

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A team of officers were at the ready to meet the queen and her lady-in-waiting, all of them saluting in her presence. The leader turned out to be a no-nonsense woman of scarlet hair and intense gold eyes.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor for you to come to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters," she spoke blandly. "As much as we wish this was a friendly visit, we have pressing matters to discuss."

Hisui nodded as Madelia was helped off the carriage. "I understand," she said softly. "I assume you are here to escort me to the conference room?"

"Affirmative, Your Majesty," the woman spoke. "My name is Colonel Liza Redeye. My men and I will be your escorts." She put down her arm and gestured to the Ministry of Defense building. "If you and your lady-in-waiting would so kindly come this way, we have the other ministers and the defense staff waiting for your arrival."

The colonel did not waste her time or breath and led the queen, her lady-in-waiting, and the guards into the headquarters. Soldiers opened doors for their guests and made sure there were no threats while the guards did the same. Madelia was taken back at the headquarters when she stepped inside. The lobby was quite open to any and every able body. Worldwide news was programmed on Lacrima screens attached to a sphere, looking like the Super Archive that Council had hidden. Multiple clocks with named by country were attached to a wall as well as a Lacrima Board with meetings in-progress, demands to be met, future meetings and arrivals of foreign guests, and so forth.

The colonel led everyone to a set of elevators stationed by soldiers. The colonel slid her keycard and showed passable ID to the two guards. The elevator dinged open, big enough for three-fourths of the party to fit.

"Right this way, Your Majesty, My Lady," Colonel Redeye said, allowing them to go in first.

The front guards swept into the elevator first, making sure all was clear. Hisui and Madelia came after with the vanguard taking up the rear. Colonel Redeye stepped into the elevator with four of her men, but the first stayed back as though knowing their job was over. Colonel Redeye pressed a button and the elevator doors shut with no issue to take them up.

When the elevator reopened, the floor they had landed on had little options when it came to rooms. The floor was covered in open conference rooms, each with meetings already in motion. Colonel Redeye led Hisui and Madelia to the one conference room with dual doors and closed off to the rest of the floor. Two soldiers straightened and saluted when they saw the colonel.

Colonel Redeye took out her ID and showed it to the soldiers. When they nodded, Colonel Redeye spun around to face Hisui. "Your Majesty, this is as far as I may take you. The rest wait for your arrival inside," she informed.

Hisui nodded and smiled at the colonel. "I thank you for your service."

Colonel Redeye and her men saluted Hisui before marching off back to the elevators.

The two soldiers guarding the conference did not hesitate to open the doors for their queen, allowing her and her guards to flood into the room. The conference room was not the most conventional one. There were no Thought Projections or Lacrima Screens or anything. Instead, the men sat at a round table with a virtual map of Fiore laid out on the table. Soldiers were stationed at the four corners and the flags of Fiore, of the United Ishgar Union, of the Ministry of Defense and all its agencies hung from the ceiling. This was a conference room only for the ministers and their staff. No one else had clearance.

All eleven men and women rose when they realized their queen was present and saluted her. "Your Majesty!" they greeted.

Hisui strode into the room with practiced grace and elegance. "At ease," she soothed. She did not need to have someone bring her a seat. There was a thrown for her already in place with a regal chair set for the lady-in-waiting to Her Highness. Hisui settled in her chair easily and Madelia did as well. Hisui looked at the brave people she saw before her and inclined her head. Inquisitive, yet not condescending. "You have summoned me, and I have made my appearance. As you know, you do not report to me, but the Minister of Defense for any subject matter that does not pertain to a declaration of war," she spoke. "I assume this meeting is not for a declaration of war?"

The oldest gentleman in the room shook his head. He was dressed in his uniform perfectly neat and clean. He was rather short, but not a shocking short. "No, Your Majesty, we have discussed nothing of the sort," he promised in a gruff voice.

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Vladimir Velimir_

 _ **Age**_ _: 66_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Chief of Defense Staff_

 _ **Likes**_ _: spending time with his grandchildren_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chief Velimir may be rough around the edges, but he is a big softy when it comes to his grandchildren! And, when it comes to well-endowed women…_ ⌟

A woman spoke up, one of three present. She was fairly younger than the others and fairly unique. She had chocolate skin and a lioness' eyes that proved to any man she deserved her position and would beat anyone who dared defy her. Yet, she was calculating, always planning, always thinking ahead. "Your Majesty, have you perchance watched the news?" she wondered.

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ave Cadenza_

 _ **Age**_ _: 35_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Minister of State_

 _ **Likes**_ _: hunting_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cleaning the bathroom_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Minister Cadenza always puts the best of her country first—but when she's at home, her cats always come first!_ ⌟

Hisui felt her lips pull into a tight frown. "I haven't," she admitted. "Is there any reason I should have?"

Minister Cadenza let her sleek eyes go to her assistant and gave a small nod. The assistant was quick to pull out a remote and press a button. A Lacrima Screen took the place of the virtual map and showed FNN and what they were broadcasting.

Hisui's eyes remained passive.

Madelia's eyes noticeably widened.

The screen showed the atrocity of Margaret Town. It showed two creatures performing an awful display of their Magic as they attacked each other. It seemed the lion-type creature was adamant in defense and protecting the town while the other creature blasted its attacks at its foe and at the town itself. A news reporter was the voice-over for the video feed.

"— _ness two unknown creatures battling right on top of Margaret Town, the City of the Guardian Duo,"_ the anchor reporter. _"As of late, accusations point to these very two being the Guardian Duo sworn to protect the town from harm. The people of Margaret Town were safely evacuated into nearby Shenzhen Town, but the Mages of not just Margaret Town's own Lamia Scale but Magnolia Town's Fairy Tail are caught amidst a losing battle. These next scenes contain sensitive video live from the site and views have been warned of this content."_

The feed showed three Anti-Magic Unit soldiers left for dead while the fourth of their team protected his dead brethren without fail from creatures made of tainted water. He gave a battle cry as he kept on fighting, not giving up until a creature shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around him. He screamed, biting curse words, as he was strangled. The feed switched to an image of a female Mage severely bleeding. She, however, smirked and raised her hand. The blood she had lost and splattered on the ground came to her aid and forged blood knives. Another feed showed well-known Fairy Tail Mage Mystogan as he ran down the street, clutching his limp arm and trying to outlast the watery creatures after him. He gave himself a little jump to kick in his Flight Magic, but something was not right. He gave a grunt as he fell to the ground.

Hisui watched as more livestream and commentary of anchors was given. "I see." She did see. She really did see. "I know the legend of the Guardian Duo, but never did I think they would appear. Never did I think they would destroy the town they were supposed to protect."

"At first, we didn't think much about these guardians." Another male spoke up. He was a lanky man with hollow cheek bones, yet his eyes spoke years of experience. It was his big nose and half-moon glasses that stood him apart from the rest and a beard that hid his mouth, only shifting with each word he said.

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sir Andrus Thorncroft_

 _ **Age**_ _: 58_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Minister of State for the Armed Forces_

 _ **Likes**_ _: playing the trumpet_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: reptiles_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Sir Andrus Thorncroft may not look like much, but you should see him play his trumpet!_ ⌟

"The folklore surrounding Fiore makes all of us skeptical," Andrus further explained. "We didn't discount the possibility of the guardians, but we did not make it a point to follow-up on them. Now that they have emerged in the same way they rose in their legendary story centuries ago, we are trying to plan counteractive measures to subdue them."

" _Bah!"_ A pompous man, more muscular than the rest. He looked like the smoker of the group and had a prosthetic metal hand he did not mind people seeing. "I say kill the damn cretins. They're nothing more than pains in our asses."

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Thyreos Bulldog_

 _ **Age**_ _: 47_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Vice-Chief of the Defense Staff_

 _ **Likes**_ _: body-building_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: guilds_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Vice-Chief Thyreos is a tough man to crack…but he certainly cracks when it comes to his petite wife!_ ⌟

"Give me an M-L-R-S, a Panzer, and an Aram," Thyreos grunted. "Tanks and rocket artillery should put these bastards to sleep for good.

"We will _not_ kill these creatures," came the barbed snap of the second female officer present. She was a bit older but aged gracefully. Her hair was a graying black and cut short and her eyes squinted, but she showed her youth with her glowing complexion. "We've discussed this, Vice-Chief Bulldog. After consulting with our Defense Magicology Agency, the risk killing creatures of their magnitude could be catastrophic. We don't know what sort of balance they offer in nature. Are you going to risk messing with nature?"

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Ariete Walker_

 _ **Age**_ _: 59_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Chief of the General Staff, Head of Fioren Army_

 _ **Likes**_ _: theatre music_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: dogs_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chief Walker was one of the first women to have such a high position in the Ministry of Defense!_ ⌟

Thyreos curled his lips into a snarl. "You know my views, Chief Walker. If it's risking the general population, I will risk everything to save helpless people." His eyes flashed to the news screen still playing on the table and his lips curbed into a heartless smirk as he watched Mages alike fall victim to creatures that could not hope to kill. "From that it looks like, these Mages aren't doing any help but making themselves look like fools. Their Magic isn't doing them any good. How ironic."

Hisui lifted her chin to give the vice-chief a cold look. "Vice-Chief Bulldog, I would be wary of your language. I, too, am a Mage or did you forget your queen was a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

Thyreos let his eyes flick up to Hisui's and met her eyes defiantly. He looked ready to talk back, ready to dare say something against Her Majesty. But, in the end, like a petulant child, he lowered his gaze and bowed his head in reluctant submission. "Apologies, Your Majesty," he bit like it physically hurt to say such words. "I don't mean to bring offense, but you cannot deny the Mages you see before you are putting themselves in needless danger along with those Council shits." As sorry as he supposedly was, he would not give up vulgar language. "What's that dear old Magic Council have to say for themselves now? Not like they bothered to contact us about this. They just barge in without a warning."

"Per the agreement not only we but Her Highness and the international leaders around the world, the Magic Council is under no responsibility to contact us when there is a magical scuffle," said the smallest man of the room with an eye-patch and a cane beside him.

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sumter Chattanooga_

 _ **Age**_ _: 73_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff, Head of the Royal Navy_

 _ **Likes**_ _: sailing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Sinnish tequila_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chief Chattanooga is the oldest in the Ministry of Defense, but stays young with great-grandchildren and his sailing!_ ⌟

"The agreement states that the council may only use the branch stationed in a nation. They may not send any international branches for additional help unless they contact the leader of said nation first," Sumter recited. "Lord Magic-Speaker and Chairman Hyberion has no obligation to let us know when an Anti-Magic Unit is sent into a magical battle."

"Bunch of bullshit," Thyreos snapped. "The man puts me on edge every time I see him. Practically appears out of nowhere and has no common curtsey to even give warning and remember we have levels of clearance he cannot cross."

"Is that really what you think of little, old me, Vice-Chief?"

Madelia and the vice-chief were the only ones who showed they were visibly disgruntled at Draculos' sudden appearance. He stood at Hisui's side like it was a casual thing, like he had always done it. His piercing eyes looked directly at the gritted-teeth vice-chief.

"And here I was hoping we could at least get along," Draculos said with little amusement.

Thyreos gave a low growl. "You son of a—!"

The doors burst open for Draculos' secretary Miss Monics to stumble in the room. She looked mighty disheveled and flustered as her eyes sought her boss. "Sir, please, don't disappear on me like that! I can't keep up with you when you—!" She stopped to pant and stumble closer to the chairman. "Oh, my… I'm really"—she heaved again—"out of shape…"

Draculos smiled at his secretary. "My apologies, Miss Monics. I didn't want to miss the Ministry of Defense's planning when it comes to magical affairs." His eyes slid to Hisui and he bowed his head. "My apologies to you, Your Majesty, if you are insulted I or the branch officer of Fiore did not contact you during this crisis. We don't intend to offend such a powerful queen."

"Tch. Kiss ass," Thyreos muttered under his breath.

Hisui smiled at Draculos. "You know you bring me no offense, Lord Hyberion. When it comes to magical affairs, the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council has always done right to protect the people. I have no reason to distrust you now."

Andrus lifted a hand. "Your Majesty, if I may?"

Hisui nodded at him.

Andrus' eyes turned to Draculos. He harbored no ill-will, but that did not mean he welcomed the chairman. "Lord Hyberion, we are all under the impression your men and women will protect the people and preserve the peace, but what are your plans about these two so-called 'guardians of Margaret Town'?"

Draculos turned to face the entire table of officers who looked interested in his words. "As you may have predicted or already known, these guardians hold a balance to Margaret Town," he confided. "The pixiu represents the sky and wind while the suzaku represents the sea and storm. Even while inactive, both keep these elements in-check for the townspeople." His eyes swept to the vice-chief. "Killing them would not only amount to the utter destruction of the town, but all creatures in that area linked to both sky and sea would weaken and could potentially die. Even Mages with Elemental Magic of water and air will be severely harmed in the lash back."

Thyreos glared at Draculos. "So, what's it going to be, fearless chairman? Care to share your plans? Going to pit your Mages against these freaks of nature?"

"No. Of course not."

The last woman present looked surprised at Draculos' refusal. A freckled-face woman with fangs to boot and tan skin. "You're not going to use Magic to subdue them?"

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Boyacá Howitzer_

 _ **Age**_ _: 56_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Chief of the Air Staff, Head of the Royal Air Force_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Stellian pasta_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: talent shows_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Chief Howitzer is a mean chef in the kitchen—just ask her staff!_ ⌟

"These guardians you see before you are not regular creatures," Draculos assured. "They are somewhat akin to deities or spirits."

"You want use to believe those things attacking each other are gods?" Thyreos asked skeptically.

"Believe what you want, Vice-Chief, I'm only telling what you should know as the truth," Draculos tossed to him. To the rest of the table, he continued, "More so spirits, I should say, and mighty powerful ones. Their power cannot be matched by the use of regular Magic or heavy artillery. It's more of a threat to try and take them on than to leave them alone."

"What be your recommendation on these creatures?" Hisui wanted to know. "We cannot simply allow them to try and slaughter each other."

"We won't," Draculos promised. "As of now, three more units have been dispatched to Margaret Town to turn the tide in this battle. Not only that, they will be on the perimeter of Margaret Town itself to ensure these water creatures and even Mages and creatures gone rogue will not leave the premises." He paused. "However," he added slowly, "I do have a small favor to ask." His eyes swept to the head of the entire ministry. "And, I ask this of you… _Minister Marignano."_

Everyone turned to the one who seldom spoke in all of this, preferring to watch his comrades verbally cross swords. He as a man with a sharp jawline and acute eyes. He carried a dauntless frown on his face at all times. In other words, he knew his rank, he knew his place, and he knew how to get the job done. That was the type of man he was.

⌜ **MINISTRY OF DEFENSE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aaron Marignano_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Minister of Defense_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Aaron is a complete mystery to the Ministry of Defense. He's quiet, calculating, and with a backstory no one knows—though, there are rumors he might be a pervert…_ ⌟

Aaron did not lift an eyebrow; he merely lifted his chin. "Ask away, Chairman," he allowed, voice deep and formal, nothing short of the perfect minister.

Draculos nodded. "While I am always against a nation's army to interfere with the work of the council, I am willing to allow it on _one_ condition."

Aaron frowned. "And, that would be?"

"Like the council, you have your own special forces," Draculos said. "And, I would like to make use of one particular strike force."

Thyreos understood where this was going and stood up. "No way in _Hell_ would we _ever_ cater to the mere whims of you!" he spat.

" _Sit down_ , Vice-Chief," Ariete commanded. "Stop acting childish in times of a crisis."

"And, which strike force would you like?" Aaron asked as though already agreeing.

Draculos did not even flinch. "You know the one."

Aaron's eyes flicked from Draculos to Hisui and back to Draculos. "By all means, have them," he granted.

Thyreos look at the minister in seething rage. "How could accept this, Minister?" he snapped.

Aaron did not let his eyes fall onto the upset vice-chief. "Because, unlike you, Vice-Chief, I understand and accept Magic is an integral part of the world we live in and would be a fool to turn my back on it. But, if this is really that upsetting, let's take a vote on it instead of letting my word be law. All those in favor?" He raised his hand.

Thyreos looked around and spluttered when everyone else did as well. "Damn you all!" he shouted. "Damn you all for believing this bullshit!"

Vladimir sighed. "That is enough, Vice-Chief. Don't make us rethink your rank. As much as you love to be a part of this, remember"—his eyes glinted—"you are _expendable_."

Thyreos growled at his elder but sat down in his chair grumpily.

Aaron stood up and looked about the room. "I trust that none of you will send your men to defend Margaret Town. I have to agree with Lord Hyberion. Guns and other weapons will only hurt us more so than the enemy. We are to stay informed, stay alert, but not make a single move unless I give the command. Understood?"

Everyone but Madelia, Miss Monics, and Hisui rose to salute their minister. "Yes, Minister!"

Aaron nodded. "Dismissed."

The ministers and chiefs left the conference room with only Thyreos griping to himself and shooting deadly glares at Draculos. The minute the door swung shut, Madelia and Miss Monics let out relieved breaths.

"For a moment there, I thought the vice-chief was going to lose it," Miss Monics remarked.

Madelia agreed. "Me too." She looked at Hisui. "Has he always been this vocal against Magic?"

Aaron answered in her stead. "There was time he was a fan of guilds. But, times have changed and so do opinions." He looked at Draculos. I apologize for my vice-chief. I will have his rank looked over thoroughly."

Draculos shook his head. "No need, Minister. He is allowed to have his opinions on Magic. Not many are fond of Magic and less are found of guilds made of Mages. I understand his viewpoints and will respect them." He bowed to Aaron. "Thank you for allowing the use of your strike force. I have good faith they will fare well." He straightened to look at Hisui. "We'll speak soon, Your Majesty," he promised. With that, he walked away. "Come, Miss Monics. We have much to do." And, he disappeared.

Miss Monics went bug-eyed. "W-W-Wait! Sir, wait for me!" She was about to rush off when she remembered her manners blushingly. "Oh! U-Um!" She bowed quickly to Hisui and Madelia. "Your Majesty, My Lady!" She saluted to Aaron. "Minister!" And, she rushed off, shouting for Draculos.

Hisui chuckled. "She's an interesting one," she had to admit. "Draculos certainly picked a good-hearted woman."

"I agree. Miss Monics is becoming a great asset to him," Madelia had to put in. She stood up. "I will make sure the preparations for our departure are met, Your Majesty."

Hisui gave a nod of approval and Madelia left the conference without any dilly-dallying.

The doors shut.

That left the Queen of Fiore and her Minister of Defense.

"How is she?" Aaron spoke softly. His eyes softened a little as he studied his queen.

Hisui had a bright and loving smile on her face. "As curious as ever," she answered. "She has a knack for escaping."

Aaron allowed a hint of a smile. "I figured," he laughed quietly.

Silence enveloped them.

Hisui spoke up this time. "You didn't need me to be here," she remarked as fact.

Aaron had to nod to that. "No, I didn't." Another fact. "The Ministry of Defense doesn't need a royal unless of national crisis." He paused as though trying to arrange his words. "But, I understand you care much for your people," he had to compliment. "You love them and care for them. While magical affairs are not in the interest of the ministry, the Mages fighting today are in yours. I highly respect that."

"I appreciate the respect," Hisui assured. "At least from most of you. But, I'd rather you invite me when the nation is in a state of peril rather than one city." Her eyes went to the empty chairs. "Your ministers and chiefs were very welcoming of my presence, but I would see the underlying suspicion. I don't want to jeopardize your position nor make them think the crown will be the head of the ministry."

"The crown _should_ be involved in all ministries," Aaron said in quiet argument. "You are the leader of this nation—"

"But _not_ the _minister_ of this nation," Hisui interjected. "I am nothing more than the figurehead who is stepping in for the Prime Minister until a new one is elected."

Aaron subconsciously locked his jaw. "Is it wrong to hope a new Prime Minister is never elected?"

Hisui laughed at that as she stood up. "Between your constant refusal to be present at the mere _discussion_ of a new candidate alongside the other ministers and Arcadios and I not being impressed with every candidate presented, we just might not _have_ a Prime Minister," she teased lightly. "Enough of that now. I must leave. Preparations for the Thanksgiving Banquet must be complete along with a visit to Margaret Town the second this ordeal is over." She paused to look at the minister. "Will I see you at the banquet, Minister Marignano?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. All ministers and their families attend such a royal event."

Hisui smiled and hummed. "Yes, of course, Minister." And, she left Aaron to his lonesome.

* * *

Mary Jane continued her rather lonely walk down a tunnel about which she had no idea. She had taken to lighting her hand with her violet Magic. She looked about with an annoyed expression.

 _This is just great. I'm stuck here with two morons; my sound pod is gone; and we're trapped._

Her eyes dimmed as she looked elsewhere.

 _I bet my family is really worried. Not like I meant to have an attack in the middle of nowhere or anything. I just…_

She frowned at herself.

 _I wish I had more control. It wouldn't worry them as much if I did. That's fine, I guess. They have Lance, the golden boy of the family._

A lick of anger flickered across her face.

 _Perfect son, perfect Mage… Just_ **perfect** _. Everything I'm_ **not** _._

 _DRIP._

Mary Jane's eyes perked.

 _DROP._

 _What's that?_ she wondered.

Mary Jane did not hesitate to quicken her pace yet keep cautious as she listened to the gathering _dripdrops_. Her gaze sharpened when she began to pick out multiple light sources. As she came closer, she realized those light sources were nothing more than crystals that looked off. She stopped as she saw a cluster of them attached to the wall. In the violet lighting, they looked tinged in darkness. They looked almost vile and poisonous, like one touch could harm you. She wrinkled her nose as she studied the phenomenon.

 _Never seen something like this before. It looks almost…watery, maybe? But, then… I feel this weird negative energy around… It's kind of like what those familiars felt like, but darker and worse._

She looked down the tunnel. There were more dark crystals lighting the way, but that was not just it.

 _And there's more energy like that down the tunnel, but why?_

She steeled her face over in hard determination.

 _Only one way to find out._

She continued her wary walk, stepping closer and closer. She found her eyes shifting around the tunnel in distrust. She did not know what was there, if she were alone, or if something was watching her, but she knew better than to rush into thing impulsively. Her hand opened for Magic to gather in her palm and length. It formed her modular spear she had used during the Harvest Festival and was ready for a battle. She continued her slow stroll, but she swallowed when she felt something dark curling around her.

 _Funny. Never felt nervous before. A demon couldn't possibly be here. We would've felt it a while back if we had known, but… But, then again, they have the ability to mask their presence, right? If anything, it might just be a powerful familiar, but it doesn't feel quite like that._

°•°•°•°

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Feet trekked across the earthy floor without regard to who heard them and who did not.

°•°•°•°

 _If anything, that means I should be more on-guard_ , Mary Jane thought as static sparked off her. _I'm not powerful enough in my Lightning Magic like Lance or Daddy to have that Radar Sense they use, but…_

She stopped.

 _Maybe… If I can focus hard enough…_

°•°•°•°

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

They kept moving. They had to keep moving.

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane let her static spark from her body and closed her eyes. Deep inhale. Deep exhale.

 _Okay, Daddy said to just breathe and focus. Send out my static in waves and I should get at least a glimpse of what's around me. Just…concentrate._

Her static purred around her, getting excited at the thought of being used.

 _That's it. Gather my lightning… And, then…_

Mary Jane's piercing eyes opened as lightning struck them.

 _Now!_

Her static burst off her and went in all different directions. She could feel her lightning bouncing back to report to her, reaching out to make sure no part of the tunnel was left untouched. She did not necessarily see anything, but she felt impressions. She could feel what she could not see.

 _Okay, That's it. Just stay focused._

°•°•°•°

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

 _ZZT._

The steps stopped.

Cyan static sparked back.

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane's eyes widened before narrowing.

 _I know that feeling_ , she groused. _And I_ **hate** _that feeling._

 **STEP. STEP. STEP.**

Mary Jane slowly turned around. "So, you followed me?" she grunted.

The footsteps stopped.

Mary Jane looked into the guilty eyes of Igneel—he had conjured fire in his right palm for light—and Peter. "Sorry, MJ," Igneel apologized. He shouldered the make-shift pack he had on his back that presumably had all of their belongings. "We just got worried."

Mary Jane snorted. "I was just exploring." She twirled the modular spear between in her fingers like she was twirling a pencil. "Unlike you, moron, I'm not defenseless. I would've been fine."

Peter frowned. "But, what if you had another migraine?" he countered.

"Still wouldn't have required help," Mary Jane told him sharply. "Concern _isn't_ necessary, _hafū_. I have one puppy. I don't need another one following me." Her eyes widened before she pivoted to face the rest of the tunnel. "So _that's_ it," she whispered to herself.

"What's 'it'?" both Peter and Igneel asked.

Mary Jane stood before the tunnel and began to take steps into it.

 _I felt something. There's some sort of hole, I think. Looks like it goes pretty far down. Since my Radar Sense isn't that good, I don't know what's at the bottom. But, it's worth checking out. Whatever negative energy I felt, it's coming from there._

Igneel and Peter caught up to flanking Mary Jane's side and peering at her curiously.

"What gives, baby girl? Silent treatment?" Peter teased.

"Found something. Want to investigate," Mary Jane said curtly. "Not like it's either of your business."

Igneel grinned. "C'mon, MJ, _you're_ _my_ business. I'm not going to let you go into danger alone. What type of partner and friend would I be if I did?"

"I don't know since you're not my partner. And I must be in a never-ending Hell if you're even my friend."

Igneel felt like his heart was stabbed. _"Such a cruel goddess!"_ he cried.

"Any particular thing you're investigating?" Peter questioned. "Care to share?"

"Nothing in particular." Mary Jane kept her tone clipped. "Nothing to share."

"We can't exactly help if we don't know what we're helping with, baby girl," Peter pointed out logically. "What did you find out?"

Mary Jane stopped to whirl on Peter with a rather huffy look. "You want to walk with me? Worry about me? That's your business. I couldn't care less. But, don't try and talk to me when I'm working." She jabbed a thumb at the curious Igneel. "Unless you're a qualified Mage like that moron who's delusional and has intelligence issues, try to stay out of my way," she snapped at him, ignoring Igneel's pouting mumbles.

Peter scowled. "I get that you're used to being a solo act, but right now, you're not working solo. You have two other people here to not just back you up but work alongside you," he growled back at her, taking a step closer. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I'm staying right here."

Mary Jane curled her lips in a snarl. "Who the Hell do you think you are?"

"I think I'm just a dude who gives a shit about your life," Peter retorted, stepping closer. He was practically looming over Mary Jane with a fiery look in his eye. "So, try all you want, but we're staying _right with you."_

Mary Jane allowed a growl to rumble from her lips as though warning Peter to step down. Yet, Peter kept his challenging glare pinned on Mary Jane to defy her, to stand up to her.

Igneel blinked as he watched the two of them in awe

 _Woah. I don't think I've ever seen any stand up to MJ like that. Maybe Gale, but more like he got pissed off. Nothing like_ **that** _…_

Mary Jane ceased growling to take a step back. She gave Peter one last icy look that clearly meant _Stay out of my way_ before stalking down the tunnel.

Igneel watched Mary Jane with wide eyes. _"Woah,"_ he breathed. "I've never seen her do _that_ to _anyone_."

Peter drew out a breath and sagged his shoulders. A shaky smile graced his lips. "That scared the Hell out of me," he admitted. "I thought she was going to punch me."

Igneel chuckled. "That's MJ. She's my unpredictable goddess. Never know what she's going to do." And, he walked after her.

Peter allowed himself to sigh a relieved breath and began to follow after Igneel. "Got that right," he muttered.

Mary Jane continued walking with a growl threatening to burst from her lips.

 _Stupid_ _ **hafū**_ _. Nothing but a non-magical nuisance. I hate to say this, but the_ **moron** _is more useful to me right now than the_ _ **hafū**_ _._

Her eyes widened when she saw something ahead and began to run for it.

 _Could it be…?_

Igneel and Peter quickened their pace to catch up with Mary Jane.

"MJ!" Igneel cried. "Wait for us!"

Mary Jane continued her stride without fault but had to skid to a stop when she was approaching the edge. Her eyes looked down, narrowed and calculating. "I found you," she murmured.

Peter and Igneel slowed into a nice walk before stopping on either side of Mary Jane. Their eyes followed her own and were surprised of the discover.

"So, _this_ is 'it'," Igneel realized in an "oh" moment.

"Yeah," Mary Jane murmured. " _This_ is 'it'."

All three found themselves staring into an abyss that had no ending, only a beginning. There was no telling how far down it dropped or what was even at the end of it. There was no guarantee if one jumped, they would land alive or dead.

"I don't hear anything," Igneel commented quietly. "And either the heat signatures are too far down for me to sense anything, but I don't feel any heat."

Mary Jane closed her eyes to let her static purr around her. "No good. My Radar Sense isn't strong enough to sense anything." She glanced at Igneel. "Have you even tried to practice your own?"

Igneel was surprised by the question. "Oh! Uh… _Well_ …" He turned sheepish as he fiddled with his scarf. "Your dad is kind of a menace when it comes to training. I'm not sure I really understand the whole concept of Radar Sense when I'm still trying to figure out how to not channel lightning through emotion alone."

Mary Jane snorted. "Figured as much, but it was worth a shot," she muttered. "Well, the best way to find out what's down there is to go down there."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not asking you to join us." Mary Jane lifted her head to give Peter a steady look. "In fact, I'm insisting you stay here. A Mage's body is shaped to withstand more than a regular mortal body. You would just get in our way."

"I'm not going to sit back and do nothing," Peter argued. "I won't be useless."

Mary Jane shrugged. "I gave you a warning. Can't order you to do shit since you're nothing but a regular mortal with weak muscles and weaker skin. Do what you want. Get hurt on your own terms. Don't come crying to me about it." She swung her gaze to Igneel. "You're good at Purple Flare. Think you could attach it to a bubble?"

Igneel nodded, understanding. "Shouldn't be a problem. It'll stretch as far as I want as long as I keep feeding it Magic."

Mary Jane nodded back. "Let's get to it." She let her modular spear dispersed as she clapped her hands together. _"Dark Con Brio!"_ she chanted. A translucent bubble of violet appeared in the abyss, hovering without complaint. It could fit ten people, fifteen if it wanted, and looked comfortable enough.

Igneel used his other hand as he knelt to the ground. Violet flames bubbled from his hands and stuck onto the dirt in a large pile. He withdrew his hand, bringing a string of Purple Flare with him. He looked at Mary Jane who nodded at him. He did not think twice about jumping into the bubble with his Purple Flare stringing along in his palm. As he put his hand on the ceiling of the bubble to put the other end of his string of flames, Mary Jane jumped into the bubble as well.

Peter was the last to jump into the bubble, much to Mary Jane's chagrin.

"I'm not watching your back," Mary Jane told him right off the bat. "You're a typical bystander and the master would have my head if I let one of you die on me, but I'm not protecting you from every little thing."

"I never asked you too," Peter reminded. "I can take care of myself."

Mary Jane seemed unconvinced but turned to Igneel instead. "You ready, moron?"

Igneel checked his Purple Flare. One end was attached to the earth around the abyss while the other was attached to the ceiling of the bubble. "Good to go," he assured.

"All right then." Mary Jane's eyes began to glow violet. "Going down."

And, the bubble lowered itself into the abyss with the string of Purple Flare the only thing keeping it grounded.

* * *

 _He was deep in a memory, you see, and one he wished to have forgotten._

 _He watched with such young eyes as he fell again and again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stand. He did not understand it whatsoever and found his eyesight blurring with unshed tears._

 _Gajeel crouched before him. "Don't tell me yer cryin', pipsqueak," he teased lightly, though there was still concern in his voice._

 _There was a sniffle._ **"No,"** _came a shaky snap. "I'm not crying!"_

 _Gajeel chuckled and reached a hand to ruffle messy hair. "It's okay, pipsqueak," he murmured. "Ain't like I'm gonna judge ya. Gettin' beat by my old man might've brought me to tears too!"_

 _As Gajeel broke into hoarse laughter, a hand swatted at him. "Shut up, Old Man!" came a growl. "I'll beat you one day! You just watch!"_

 _Gajeel managed a smirk. "Sure you will, pipsqueak. I'm countin' on it," he said with a wink. "We just gotta work on you not flyin' all over the place." He stood up and the eyes followed him as he contemplated. "Ya gotta be immovable somehow," he explained. "Look at Livy and Leo. Those two use osmium to weigh themselves down when they're thrown around. But, you're no Metal Mage."_

 _The focus looked down at the grass. "Thanks for the reminder," came a sorrowful mumble._

" _Just means we have to find the right thing for you, pipsqueak."_

 _The focus looked up to see Gajeel grinning down at him._

" _You have to find the right technique for you," Gajeel further explained. "That freak Laxus uses his Lightning to keep him grounded in a fight. Controls gravity with his little sparks. Salamander uses his flames. I use my iron to weigh me down. You're an Earth Mage, pipsqueak. Use that to your advantage. What's something only an Earth Mage could do?"_

 _And that question resonated with him._

 _What's something only an Earth Mage could do?_

 _What could only an Earth Mage do?_

 _Earth Mage…_

 _Earth…_

°•°•°•°

Gale found his eyes trying to open. He felt weak and sluggish like he had been bedridden for weeks in a hospital. He could feel such a pain that was too horrifying for him to scream. It was a miracle he could even see as his eyes squinted open and he tried to regain his thoughts, his memories.

 _Wh…? Where...am I?_

His eyes tried to open more, but they could only be half-lidded. It was too excruciating to even try and open them all the way. They swept left and right, but nothing was clicking for him. He might have seen desks and toppled chairs and walls filled with lesson plans and vocabulary and artwork, but it was hard associating words with pictures. He was mentally-blanking.

 _My name… What's my name?_

His eyes zoned in on the only other human in the room. The man looked at peace as he mediated above his Magic Circle without a care in the world. He looked unscratched, uncaring, and unreal.

 _Who…? Who is that? And, why…? Why can't I move?_

His eyes flickered down to his atrophic body. He looked to see his torn clothes with bruises fresh on his skin. He watched them as though the world was spinning and his mind was dizzy. He could not understand what was done to him, who had done this to him.

 _What…are these? I think they're called 'bruises', but why…?_

He tried to move his hand, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Agony shot up his spine and made him shut his eyes. He gave a small hiss but even that hurt. He could not move his jaw to even explain his pain through grunts.

 _What happened to me? Why do I feel like this?_

He could feel a brush of memories creep before him. He could remember someone with blonde hair caught up in the middle of a whirlwind of Magic. He could remember her desperate eyes. He could remember her lips moving to one syllable as she tried to reach out to him.

" _Gale!"_

Memories were a bitch to remember and he could feel the weight of them as they rolled back into his mind, almost as though punishing him for forgetting them.

 _My name is…Gale. Gale…Redfox of Fairy Tail._

He remembered his eyes clashing with the cold eyes of a man dressed as a warrior.

" _Because, fledgling, I wanted to know if you could fly."_

His eyes cracked open to look at the man mediating before him.

 _And, that man… He's…a…murderer… Bluenote Stinger…_

His stare flitted to his injuries.

 _He…attacked me. I remember now. He attacked me. He did this to me._

His pinky finger twitched, but he had to fight the urge to scream as his eyes watered.

 _Shit. I can't…go out like this… I can't…be over…_

 _DRIP._

A tear streaked down Gale's face.

 _DROP._

 _This…can't be over. I just…_

 _DRIP._

More tears streamed down Gale's cheeks.

 _DROP._

 _I just have to think. I…have to be smart. I just need a strategy, right?_

" _You're an Earth Mage, pipsqueak. Use that to your advantage. What's something only an Earth Mage could do?"_

Gale could remember his father's voice giving him the question he had no answer to at the time. He remembered it well.

 _Dammit, Old Man. As much as I hate giving you credit, that question was the only reason I started experimenting more with Earth Magic. Just gotta think. C'mon, dammit, think harder._

" _That freak Laxus uses his Lightning to keep him grounded in a fight,"_ Gale remembered Gajeel lecturing. _"Controls gravity with his little sparks. Salamander uses his flames. I use my iron to weigh me down. You're an Earth Mage, pipsqueak. Use that to your advantage."_

Gale let his eyes close.

 _Who the Hell am I kidding? Earth is weak against a lot of crap. But, then again, isn't gravity one of the weakest forces of nature?_

An idea began to bubble at the back of Gale's mind.

 _Wait, yeah… I… I remember reading about that. Gravity… It's weaker than people give it credit for. If it really was strong, it would've crushed Earth Land into a black hole, but it didn't. It just keeps things from floating away. Yeah, if the mass is denser, it'll fall back to earth quicker than less dense mass, but—_

The idea surged forward.

 _Hold up. Denser matter… Shit!_ Gale exclaimed. _Galileo and my old man... They use metal flowing in their body and harden it to the surface so they're almost immovable. The old man's scales are stronger, but still! They use it to stop attacks because their weight became denser and harder to move and push back. If I could get that dense, then—_

His eyes shut even tighter.

 _But, I'm not a Metal Mage or an Iron Dragon Slayer. The Hell am I supposed to do?_

" _What's something only an Earth Mage could do?"_

 _Nothing_ , Gale gnashed. _Stupid Magic. There's shit I could do in this situation. If I could just turn my whole body into metal or take it a step farther and go into osmium, the densest element, I might have just a small chance to get past his Gravity Magic. Or, at least, it'll take a lot more Magic to get me to rise and fall. But, I'm a stupid Earth Mage with nothing to show for it but bruises._

He heard a sniffle. _"Nothing,"_ he heard in a snap. _"We can't do_ **anything** _!"_

Gale's eyes opened to see he was back in that memory. He was back reliving that day. He was back to the little, helpless son of Gajeel and glaring at his father.

Gajeel was shaking his head at his son. _"That ain't true, pipsqueak, and you know it,"_ he had told his son. _"Earth Mages are more capable than just playing with dirt, you know. And, especially you. You have one thing no Earth Mage has."_

" _Oh, yeah?"_ Gale remembered himself saying quite rudely. _"What's that?"_

" _Your gemstones,"_ Gajeel had said simply. _"You have the power to create actual jewels, pipsqueak."_ He bent over to poke his son in the forehead. _"So, get that vile look out of your eyes and start realizing your potential. You have a lot more to work with than you think."_

Gale fizzled out of the memory as he felt a flurry of thoughts hit him.

 _My gemstones… My gemstones… Diamonds aren't going to cut it this time. Hardest gemstone I can make, but not the densest. C'mon, you dumbass, just stop having an anxiety attack and think for a second. Densest gem… It's not garnet, right? No. Not rainbow pyrite… Wait, I got it, I got it! Cassiterite, right? Yeah, I think that's the densest, but it won't be enough. Basalt is the densest rock I can make, but that's risky. If I could combine the two together, but… I've only ever made armor. I've never turned myself into earth or gemstone and, when I tried, I was stuck like that for a few days. And, if I convert my whole body, I might…_

He opened his eyes to eye Bluenote bobbing in mid-air.

 _But, I guess I can risk it. Anything is better than nothing. I don't know if I even have any Magic left anyways. My body is trashed. I can't talk. I'm practically a vegetable. But, if I bide my time and if I take some of the material from the earth underneath me and gather enough of it… I just might have a fighting chance until someone finds me. Hopefully…_

He closed his eyes.

 _Just gotta focus. Think of something to ground me._

He could see her nestled in his arms in her messy state of sleep. He could see her scolding him with her cheeks puffed. He could see her flustered and nervous.

 _I'm fighting to live. Can't assume anyone's coming to rescue me. My odds against a Mage of his caliber is practically zero, but…_

He could see his guild. He could see Justin rub up against an awkward Lance. He could see Silver and Ena butting heads. He could see his aunt Erza sharing a drink with his aunt Juvia and aunt Lucy. He could see T'oree embarrassing Cade with his questions while Dazzler and Mustang laughed. He could see Mary Jane electrocuting an inquisitive and invasive Igneel. He could see Number Five caring for Bruno and giving him belly scratches. He could see Constantine working with Freed on a new defense mechanism. He could see Luke laughing at Nashi's expense as Gary did another over-the-top declaration of his love for her.

He could see his family. He could see Galileo teasing Olivia over his growth support and her lack of one. He could see Panther Lily snuggled in Olivia's arms like a tamed housecat and enjoying her warmth. He could see his father embarrassing his mother with whispered words in her ear that made her cheeks tickled pink.

He could see his partner. He could see Luna defying his every action to prove a point and unconsciously irritating him. He could see her getting embarrassed when he watched her eat and blushingly trying to get him to look away. He could see her eyes light up when the fireworks spectacular started. He could see her cuddled beside him as she gave commentary on her favorite LV show.

And, he could see the girl he kept in his wallet. He could see her first real and genuine smile. He could see the scar she carried on her right cheek that she did not want healed properly as she wanted to remember the day she earned it. He could see her and all her glory, a glory he admired.

 _This isn't a game. This isn't a story where the Power of Friendship and Family and Love swoops in to save me and unlocks some hidden power. I'm fighting to live right now because_ **I** **have** _to_ **live** _._

His pointer finger twitched.

 **This** _…is the power of_ **me** _._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! Heavy! I might not have understood all that rune language, but it seems Luna, Gabriel, and Ludvig unlocked a secret to the mystery of the guardians! With Mary Jane, Igneel, and Peter getting deeper into their own and Gale fighting to live—! Gosh, it makes my heart nervous just _thinking_ what's next for these guys! To find out, read the next _Fairy Adventure_!

* * *

The garage was closed, but full of thrumming engine noises. The place was dark. Too dark. Like you were not supposed to see anything. It was disconcerting, but not for the people who enjoyed it so much.

A Lacrima Screen was gifted above them with Aaron plastered on it, his face somber and serious. _"I expect you to conduct nothing more than instructed. This is Operation: Phantom Fury. You are not to be seen and not to kill, only subdue any and all rogues. Like the bodies to the Mages. Any bloodshed will illicit prosecution without fail. Eyes will be watching you including mine and Her Majesty. Achieve success and, like always, the reward will be handsome and your records remain clean." He gave a nod. "I expect nothing better than greatness from you, Task Force 93."_

The Lacrima Screen faded.

The garage door began to open, began to let the light in.

A joint was lifted into brown lips. A slow drag. A puff of smoke. "All right, my fellow runners, you heard the minister. I, too, expect nothing less than success. Failure not only to the minister but to me will mean sudden death."

The cigarette was dropped and stomped on by an iron-studded boot.

Gloved hands turned the ignition and started the motorcycle. It purred to life, grateful for the awakening. A Lacrima Screen appeared on the motorcycle. A gloved hand began to toy with the navigation system with ease.

" _Welcome back, Captain,"_ came a feminine greeting from the screen. _"Where would you like to go today?"_

The gloved fingers zoomed in on their coordinates before letting the coordinates lock in. "We're headed for a little town called Margaret. Seems like there's some business to attend to," came a relay.

" _Oh,"_ the system replied. _"An unprecedented thunderstorm is directly over those coordinates with high-levels of unstable Magic. Would you still like to go there, Captain?"_

A smirk. Gloved hands tightened on the handle bars and revved the engine.

"Trust me."

The garage door was open for all to see the path that awaited them.

"That's _exactly_ where I want to be," came assurance. He kicked himself off for the motorcycle to shoot forward out of the garage and onto the dirt path that blended in with the forest scenery. Two more motorcycles and a large Lacrima Car followed in suit and easily kept up with the pace.

The leader was not your average black man. His skin was rich in chocolate and his muscles bulged from underneath his jacket. But, what made his appearance all the more fascination was the tattoo on the back of his head. It was a skull with two guns that crossed behind it.

His amber eyes glinted as he licked his lips. "Let's get us some Magic roadkill."

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Maxim_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Not much is known about this man… He and his team are complete unknowns in Fiore…_ ⌟

And the Magic Hunters would push their vehicles to go even faster to their destination.

* * *

Chibi-Nashi waves at you all she appears before everyone in a teacher costume. Her hair is in a bun and glasses are on the bridge of her nose, but she smiles brightly in front of her chalkboard. "Good morning, class! I'm substituting for my sister for the moment while she's stuck elsewhere!"

"Good morning, Miss Dragneel!" the class greets enthusiastically. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Nashi smiles. "Today, we're learning about some of the rules that pertains to not just the kingdom of Fiore but to Magic Guilds themselves!"

" _Hooray!"_ the students cheer.

Chibi-Nashi begins to write on the board. "Now, class, can any of you tell me the legal age you have to be to join a guild?" she questions as she finishes writing the question on the board.

"Ten-years-old!" the class shouts in response.

Chibi-Nashi nods happily. "Yeah! A Mage has to. Be at least ten-years-old if they want to join a guild anywhere in the world! Though, sometimes countries raise the age to eleven. Got that?"

"Yes, Miss Dragneel!" the class choruses.

Chibi-Nashi writes the next question on the board. "Okay! Can anyone tell me how old you have to be to drink in Fiore?"

"Sixteen!" everyone answers.

"That's right, class!" Chibi-Nashi cheers. "To buy an alcoholic drink for yourself, you have to be of sixteen years of age! But, if you're fifteen, you can still drink under adult supervision, okay?"

"Okay! Miss Dragneel! What's the next question?"

Chibi-Nashi continues writing her next question. "All right! What's the age to be an adult in Fiore?"

"Seventeen!" the class chirps.

"Yup! Once you're seventeen in Fiore, you're considered an adult!" Chibi-Nashi verifies. "But, if you want to become a politician of any kind, you have to at least be thirty-five, all right?"

Chibi-Nashi giggles. "Okay!" She begins to write. "Next question!"

A voice of the back of the class shouts, "How old do I have to be to marry you, teacher?"

The rest of the class snickers as Chibi-Nashi whirls around in confusion. "Who said that?" she demanded to know.

"I did."

Chibi-Nashi is startled when she sees a sly Chibi-Gary approaching her. "Wha—? But—! You're too old to be a student!" she struggles to stay. "Get out of my class!"

Chibi-Gary merely beams. "I enrolled in this class, so I could be closer to Angel!"

Chibi-Nashi gapes at him, her cheeks flushing into a delicate pink. "I told you I was _busy!"_ she hisses at him. "Go home!"

"Come home with me," Chibi-Gary negotiated.

"Not happening," Chibi-Nashi refuses. "I have a class to teach!"

Chibi-Gary grips his student uniform and tears it off, revealing a professional suit he had been hiding all along. "Class is dismissed early, students. You may go home now," he instructs.

"Thank you, Mister Fullbuster!" the classes cheers, whooping and hollering as they all heard themselves out the door.

Chibi-Nashi is still in shock, trying to work her mouth. "Hey, wait! I'm the teacher here, not him!" she tries to remind her long-gone students. "Come back here!"

Chibi-Gary smirks at Chibi-Nashi. "Now that school has ended, will Angel come on a date with me?"

Chibi-Nashi backs away from him. "Let's not get too hasty," she tries to snap, though she sounds nervous. "I never agreed to anything, remember?"

Chibi-Gary pouts as he advances upon her. "But, Angel, I just want to love you and tell you how much I'm in-love with you," he whines.

Chibi-Nashi can feel her face turn scarlet as she skitters away. "G-Get away from me, you perverted dog!" she shouts. She pauses in her running and looks towards you. "Before this dog gets me, next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , **GALE VS BLUENOTE! I WONDER IF I CAN FLY?"** She runs away. "See you next time!"

Chibi-Gary sprints after her. "Angel, don't leave me!" he howls, holding out his arms. "Leap into my arms!"

"Help! Someone, help me!" Chibi-Nashi screams as she runs down the hall, passing by amused students. "There's a lunatic trying to kidnap me!"

Chibi-Gary is hot on her tail. _"Angel, let me love you…!"_

" **NO WAY IN HELL!"**

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Ricco Fajardo _as_ Chrome

Brain Beacock _as_ Mikazuki

Tifanie Christun _as_ Chika Parabella

Charlotte "Lota" Raymond

Michelle Rojas _as_ Opera

Derick Snow _as_ Genius

Michael Lindsay _as_ Sir Ludvig Krause III

Joshua Seth _as_ Officer Phineas Yeager

Samantha Moon _as_ Colonel Liza Redeye

Michael Gambon _as_ Vladimir Velimir

Marvi Devon _as_ Ave Cadenza

Daniel Penz _as_ Sir Andrus Thorncroft

Phil Parsons _as_ Thyreos Bulldog

Linda Leonard _as_ Ariete Walker

Mike Reynolds _as_ Sumter Chattanooga

Rachel Robinson _as_ Boyacá Howitzer

Kevin M. Connolly _as_ Aaron Marignano

Major Attaway _as_ Maxim

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _If anyone of you have voice-casting recommendations, whether they be seiyuu or voice actors, please, let me know!_


	26. Adventure 026

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Luna woke up from a vivid dream only to find herself still in the past. To cheer her up, Gabriel took her into town to meet Sir Ludvig Krause the Third, executive runologist for the Archaeologist Society! Meanwhile, Yuka and his team didn't do so hot against a seething suzaku, but Master Ooba gave all of Margaret Town the pep talk they needed! Well, except for Gale. Looks like he's down for the count, isn't he? Meanwhile, Ludvig took Gabriel and Luna to the ancient runes he and his team have been studying. When Luna makes a connection, it turns the whole place around like it was given a new set of runes! Ludvig quickly figures out that these runes aren't just runes, but they confirm that there's some type of medium that lets the Guardians to and from their dimension to Earth Land—whatever that means! Mary Jane finds herself stuck with her two least favorite people, but at least one of them comes in handy when they decide to take a chance in an abyss that could lead them to their doom! Gale finally wakes up only to realize how bad his body was beaten up. But, have no fear! He's not one to go down without a fight!

' _This isn't a game. This isn't a story where the Power of Friendship and Family and Love swoops in to save me and unlocks some hidden power. I'm fighting to live right now because_ **I** **have** _to_ **live** _._ **This** _…is the power of_ **me** _.'_

All right, Gale! Time to get back in action! And, don't worry, Luna! The present will still be there when you get back! Well…hopefully…

* * *

 _Bluenote's eyes may have been closed, but he was still seeing. He could feel himself standing. He was no longer inside the classroom. Or, at least, his mind was no longer in the classroom while his physical body remained stuck on Earth Land. Bluenote looked around. He found himself in a library. It was vast, bigger than the Library of Parliament, bigger than the Minstrish Library. It was an enormous expanse of knowledge well looked after._

" _Have you succeeded?" came a deep drawl._

 _Bluenote turned around to find himself nowhere in the vicinity of the library. He was stranded in a field with nothing more than an oak tree to keep him company. "He was sleeping," he answered, "but, I think the fledgling will be a good exercise for me. I could feel a stir in his Magic Power. He woke up. I'm interested to see what his next move will be."_

 _A deep chuckle. "Playing with your prey. I can respect that. The torture is only half of the fun."_

 _Bluenote watched as a black orb appeared before him. He held out his hands to catch it._

" _Take this," came insistence. "When you're ready, use it."_

 _The black orb shifted into a post horn before it touched Bluenote's hands. It was a circular horn without any valves or added tubing to it. It might have looked small, but with slick black brass, it looked dangerous._

" _I understand," Bluenote said, not looking up._

 _The whole world flickered when a_ **bang** _vibrated in the air._

 _Bluenote's eyes flashed. "He's awake. I have to go."_

" _Of course."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Bluenote's eyes opened. He was back in the destroyed classroom. There was no inclination he had been anywhere else except for the post horn that had made a home in his hands. His eyes landed on Gale.

Except Gale was gone.

Bluenote got to his feet, his Magic Circle disappearing. "So, the fledgling woke up," he remarked. He walked to the spot Gale had once preoccupied. His eyes were drawn to the sizable hole left in the floor where Gale once sat. The hole let him see another hole on the second to the first floor. "Don't worry, fledgling."

Lightning flashed.

The storm howled.

Bluenote showed a hint of a smile. "I'll make sure you show me you can fly."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale felt like a damn worm as he tunneled underground.

For an Earth Mage, being underground and being surrounded in earth was a blessing. You were in your natural element, the element of your Magic. You could feel the spirit of your Magic giddy at being encased in its element.

Yeah, Gale felt pretty fucking stupid digging a tunnel.

Black flirting with gold surrounded his body as he took the nutrients from the earth and fed them to his body. He gritted his teeth as he let his hands run over the earthy floor, moving the ground in front of him like it was nothing.

 _Just a little farther and I should be able to get out of the school district and somewhere safe. Would be best if I could stay underground, and I'm lucky enough healing the way I am, but I need oxygen. And S-Class help._

Gale continued sifting his hands against the ground, crawling through his tunnel.

 _If I can survive against him for at least five minutes and get him to make a scene, it'll attract attention. Whether it's the good kind or bad kind, it doesn't matter. Anything is better than dying. But, maybe if I run for it…_

Gale stopped when he felt vibrations shake the earth, causing some rocks to dislodge. He tried to bear it as he continued to clear a path for himself. He began his uphill climb.

 _But, is it even better out there? What about those things? What about the Guardian Duo? Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, my family… All of them are fighting for their lives. And all of them better_ **be** _alive when I see them._

He could see her golden hair. He could see her smile. He could not suppress his growl.

 _And Blondie… Syra's safe, but I need to get to her. I have to bring her back from whatever time she is. The future could be altering, and I wouldn't even know it._

His eyes hardened with unrestricted rage.

 _I don't have a choice but to survive this crap if I ever want to get her back._

°•°•°•°

The place Gale dug himself into was a front garden of a house. It was not much—yards in general were rare when it came to life in Margaret Town—but it was something. He dragged himself out of his hole to crawl onto the moist grass. He flopped onto his stomach (he flattened several hydrangeas), panting, before turning onto his back (oh, those poor flowers). The rain was welcome to cool him down physically, but, as an Earth Mage, he preferred something more solid.

Maybe he would swim in rubies when he was not being hunted.

"I…made it," Gale breathed. He wiped his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm…alive…" _For now_ , were those two words he could not get out.

 _CR-CRACK. CR-CRACK-CRACK._

The devastating sounds of two deities—one on a murder path and the other sticking to its guardian path—trying to dominate the other while terrified screams and cries intermingled with incantations. The hum of Magic was turned into something unpleasant, something booming and ear-hurting. The scent of fear was distasteful and made him scratch his nose but could be downright addictive to sadists.

Gale sat up to get to his feet. He looked at his wounds. His bruises were healing nicely and so were his cuts. The blood, dirt, and dried sweat matted his body and ripped clothing, but he did not care about that.

 _My Magic Power replenished just enough for my plan to work. And, without so many injuries and my energy restoring, I can at least find the nearest Mage._

He turned around to see he was on one of those wide streets with a small park that split the left from the white. The park was subjected to the horrors of battle and was trampled, though not recently.

Gale let his eyes linger over the fallen plant life before breaking into a run.

 _Gotta think. I need to get somewhere high up, but it needs to be hidden. I can't afford to be—_

His eyes widened as he slowed to a stop. He turned back around to stop before an alleyway.

He wished he had not.

For two soldiers of the Anti-Magic Unit lay dead in the alleyway.

Gale found himself taking a staggering step towards the two who lay dead. They were not murdered with much blood to show for it. It was obvious both had been drowned in water without a means of breathing again. Though, the one on the left that was laying half on the wall and half on the ground had obvious boil marks on it, meaning he had been burnt through means of seething hot water. The other was left untouched with diluted blood tried from the corner of his mouth. Maybe if you looked closer, you would see that his skin was untouched. Scorching water had been forced down his throat and charred it to a reprehensible mess.

Gale tried to find his footing, but he could not take his eyes off the two lifeless soldiers before him. He found himself swaying towards them.

 _I can't… I can't hear a heartbeat… I can't…_

He dropped to his knees before them. His eyes were wide and glistening. He could feel them burn but stopped them from doing else much. He tried to get a grip on himself but could not find the means to.

 _They're…. They're dead… Shit, they're_ **dead** _…_

He felt his body shaking.

 _I… I-I never… This… This wasn't…_

 _The focus zeroed on terrified chocolate eyes._

He shut his eyes, locking his jaws.

 _I'm…sorry…_

Gale opened his eyes and crawled to the deceased soldiers. He found their ankh cross necklaces with their name and identification numbers etched into the backs.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These ankh crosses are the symbol of the Magic Council, each worn by a soldier like a military dog tag. When a soldier dies, their ankh cross is collected and given back to their loved ones along with their uniform. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale ripped the ankh crosses from their chains.

 _You didn't deserve to die like this. And I'm sorry you had to die in an alley like rats._

He took the crosses and gripped them. He stood up to look over the corpses in steeled grief, even if he tried to reign it in. "I'm not religious," he murmured, "but, I at least hope you guys make it to a world where you don't have to deal with shit like this. We'll make sure your deaths mean something." He stepped a distance away before clenching his fists. He spat onto the street. _"Serge, obey the will of your master and come to my aid,"_ he chanted.

The stone began to bubble and boil as it built itself upwards. A golem was formed right in front of Gale's eyes and looked down at his master with a stare of swirling black and gold.

Gale raised a hand and his Magic Circle bloomed from his hands. _"I give you the gift of Human Speech,"_ he chanted.

Serge glowed for a moment as a mouth was cut for him. He opened and closed it as he tried to grasp the concept of a mouth. "Master," he spoke with a voice of restless rock.

"Protect those two bodies behind you until someone of Lamia Scale or Fairy Tail or another Anti-Magic soldier comes to reclaim them," Gale ordered. He lifted the ankh crosses for Serge to see. "Take these. Give them to whoever comes to reclaim the bodies, you hear me?"

Serge nodded his stony head and took the crosses from his master. "I understand, Master," he assured.

Gale turned his back on his golem, on the corpses. "Once you have completed this job, continue your search for other bodies and defend them until someone reclaims them. If I don't have any use to you, you will be summoned back."

Serge blinked and nodded. "I understand, Master."

"And, tell this to the people who come for them, okay? Tell them—" His words cut off when he felt his body shaking and something threatening to escape his lips. He swallowed it back, whatever it was. "Tell them these soldiers defended Margaret Town with everything they had," he relayed. "They were nothing short of the perfect soldiers. And, their death won't be in vain. This is from the Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail."

Serge nodded. "I understand, Master."

Gale let his body tense. He could not bring himself to turn around. Instead, he sprang out of the alleyway and back on his path. He blocked out the sounds of thunder and rain and the pitiful shrieks and the wails of the two deities who caused this pandemonium, this…this _war_. His eyes only focused on the road ahead.

 _I can't think about that right now. I have to find a high point in the ground._

His eyes jerked when he saw a cathedral with a bell tower closing in.

 _There. That should give me a perfect view._

Gale jumped with his arms going outwards. The earth responded to his Magic, rising up to give him a platform. The platform zoomed closer to the cathedral and progressively got higher and higher. The second Gale was at the height of the bell tower, he leapt from his platform and into the bell tower, rolling to a knee. He stood up to move around the giant bell for his eyes lay witness to the battles in Margaret Town.

Gale watched as he saw explosions of the elements climb above rooftops. Sections of Margaret Town had been destroyed, but was it from a Mage defending themselves or was it from the two deities who wrestled and roared in the sky? Smoke piled up in the air, dauntless in the face of the storm. It did not matter what side of the river you were one; you were equally susceptible to fighting for your life. In the sky, he could see Erion defending himself in a sphere of clouds as Nayda blurted dark energy at him, trying her best to get to her prey.

 _So, the pixiu and suzaku still fight for the fate of this place and the Mages and foot soldiers suffer. Whoever did this wanted people to get hurt, for people to die. It's just like back home and the summit. This has the scent of a demon written all over it. If I could even smell one. The storm is screwing with my nose and I can't sense any massive Curse Power._

Gale pressed his hands together before spreading them apart. A spyglass telescope was made for him, glittering in gemstones. He peeked through the telescope to take a slow look around. He looked on the other side of the river and paused when he saw the flag of Lamia Scale.

 _So, he put me on the other side of the river. Figures. Wouldn't want to keep me close to there on the off-chance of escape._

He brought his attention to the bridge itself. He could see Anti-Magic Unit soldiers lining the bridge with their Magic Guns and swords and weapons of all-sorts. He watched as a few were brought in to help set runes up around the bridge with Mages of Lamia Scale helping out. They wrote in mid-air like it was normal. Some used swords as their utensil, some used quills, some used pens, some use paintbrushes, but they all served their purpose.

 _I see. They're setting up protection for the bridge. Good. The second that bridge falls, getting back to the other side won't be easy or probably without Flight Magic or a magical creature that can fly. Huh?_

He could see his mother among the ranks. Levy was helping directing the Letter Mages with her knowledge of runes.

 _So, Mom is helping out. She would. Since Uncle Freed is back in Magnolia, she's our best bet in protecting the bridge._

He began to find a route to Lamia Scale, to the bridge.

 _If I can just make it to the bridge without Bluenote trying to kill me, I'll be fine. I just have to keep heading north-northwest._

°•°•°•°

Boots splashed into puddles laboriously. Drops of blood dripped onto one puddle. It spread out in the water and stained it red, like water being turned into wine.

°•°•°•°

Gale let his spyglass telescope dissolve. "All right." He hopped up on the ledge and leapt to his platform of earth. "Time to go."

°•°•°•°

There was a staggering grunt. The boots stifled and stumbled but kept marching through pools of dirtied water.

°•°•°•°

Gale lowered himself to the ground. He looked around. "I don't sense any Mages around here," he muttered. "But, if I keep using Magic, someone's bound to find me." He began to take off down the street in a light run. He avoided any puddles and kept close to the edge of the street.

°•°•°•°

The boots stopped as a rumbling wet cough erupted. Like raindrops, blood splattered onto the street like it was their job to taint Margaret Town.

°•°•°•°

 _I have to warn everyone. I have to make it to the bridge. If I don't—_

Gale skidded to a stop.

His eyes widened.

The world was still.

 _No…_ he thought to himself. _But… Just how…?_

A fanged grin masking pain. "Hey"— _pant_ —"pipsqueak…"

Gale's eyes narrowed as he readied himself for a fight. "Hey…"

Just before him stood Gajeel. He looked battered and bruised with blood stains on his dark clothing. His hair was soaking wet, but it bothered him little as he pushed it out of his eyes.

Gale allowed a dagger made of diamond to be conjured into his hand. He readied his arm and sneered, _"Imposter!"_ And, he threw the dagger.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 026**

 _Gale VS Bluenote! I Wonder if I Can Fly?_

ゲール VS ブルーノート！神話を話す人は過去に到着！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Pipsqueak, the Hell are you thinking!" he barked. He raised a hand as iron scales hardened over them and caught the dagger before it could pierce his heart. He eyed the dagger before looking at his son in the eye. "If we're saying 'hey' with knives now…"—he was quick to conjure an iron dagger and throw it at his son—"then don't count me out!"

Gale dodged the dagger before smirking at his dad. "Just had to make sure you were the real deal, Old Man," he tried to explain. "I've met an imposter of you before. Who's to say it'll happen again?"

Gajeel chuckled as he crushed the diamond dagger with ease, letting it dissolve back into Magic. "Taught ya well, pipsqueak," he had to admit. "Have to admit I thought the same. I was about to sick ya with my roar."

" _That would've killed me, Old Man!"_

Gajeel barked a laugh. "Quit whining! I would've gone easy," he assured.

Gale tched and rolled his eyes. "Your version of 'easy' and mine are very different," he grumbled as he walked to his father.

Gajeel was quick to frown. "But, how are you doing, pipsqueak? Haven't seen you or squirt since the battle got crazy," he said. "With the little Salamander and Sparky's little girl missing, I was worried about you."

Gale chuckled as he looked over his father's wounds. "What about you? What happened to you?"

Gajeel looked at his battered body. "Iron isn't such a great bet against water," was all he told.

"Same with earth," Gale grunted. He put Gajeel's arm around his shoulder, taking the burden of his father's weight. "Come on. We need to get back to the guild. I've got some news to share." He started slowly moving, helping Gajeel walk forward. "We've got some unfriendly company who likes playing with his food."

Gajeel growled at that. "Great. _Just_ what we need. Got a name?"

"Bluenote Stinger," Gale identified. He felt his father tense, so he eyed him. "Ring a bell?"

Gajeel snorted. "More than a damn bell," he grunted. "When we were on Tenrou Island way back when for your mom's S-Class Trials, Grimoire Heart blindsided us. Crazy strong, sure, but they were just flat out _crazy_."

"Then, you know what he's capable of," Gale figured. "If he tracks us down, think you could take him?"

Gajeel did not have to think about his answer. "No way in Hell."

Gale raised his eyebrows at that and his jaw dropped. "The Hell do you mean, Old Man? You can't?"

Gajeel responded, "The guy is fucked up, pipsqueak. He murdered his ex-guild mates in cold blood without breaking a sweat. We're _lucky_ Salamander is still standing after all this time. Gildarts could take him, no sweat, but that guy would kill us before we could get the party started."

"But… Your iron," Gale tried to argue. "You could—!"

Gajeel stopped him right there. "I could turn my whole body into iron and still be killed by him without him even trying." He did not mean to sound morose, but it came out that way. "Iron ain't that dense. Your bro and sister have a better shot with osmium on their side and could live to tell the tale, but they wouldn't live without any serious injuries."

"So, we're screwed then," Gale muttered and angrily so.

Gajeel guffawed his odd laugh. "Nothin' like I haven't seen before," he tried to sate. "Odds have always been against us." His eyes sought the warring sky. "We won't die," he promised. "We can't die."

"Two soldiers are dead."

Gajeel looked down at the forlorn expression his son wore.

"I saw them. I saw their bodies," Gale murmured, his voice hush against the raging rain. "They were _dead_ , Old Man. Killed off in the streets like they were nothing more than _rats_. Anyone of us could die right now. We could die alone without anyone even—"

"Shut up."

Gale's words stopped in surprise. He looked up at his father who stared determinedly down the road.

"You know I hate saying things twice, but I'll say it anyways. _We won't die_ ," Gajeel reiterated in firm belief. "Doesn't matter that we're bleeding. Doesn't matter that there are two gods in the sky fighting it out. _We won't die."_

Gale was taken back. "Dad…"

"I'll save my lecture for later." Gajeel gave a side-glance to his son. "Just like you're saving your freak out for later."

Gale felt a tick mark burst on his forehead. _"The Hell is that supposed to mean, Old Man?"_

"You saw death, but you knew your responsibilities and accepted it. You moved on."

Gale snapped out of his anger to furrow his eyebrows.

Gajeel further went to say, "I know you, pipsqueak. What you saw—it _terrifies_ you. But, you're numbing it out for the greater good. Movin' on so you can keep fighting until there's time for you to think about it." He smirked. "Damn. You're just like me. Don't know whether that's a good or bad thing."

Gale snorted. "Probably a horrible thing to inherit your ugly genes," he insulted, grinning.

Gajeel barked a laugh. "Sucks for you, pipsqueak. You got that vile look in your eye from me!"

" _Shut up, Old Man!"_

Gajeel's laughter resolved into coughs. Gale went rigid when he saw a bit of blood leak out of Gajeel's mouth, though Gajeel wiped it away like it was nothing. Gale stopped altogether, forcing his father to stop as well.

"How about we rest for a second?" Gale suggested. "Might help you catch your breath."

Gajeel coughed again and blood spat from his mouth and onto wet pavement. "Might not be a bad idea."

Gale helped his father hobble over to a nearby store. He was careful in helping Gajeel sit against the glass and slide down to the ground. Gajeel put a hand around his mid-section as he continued to cough.

Gale took a step back, concern in his eyes. "Just stay here, okay? I'll make sure we're making good progress getting to the bridge."

Gajeel gave a shaky nod and his fanged smirk. "Don't you worry 'bout me, pipsqueak," he wheezed.

Gale rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Don't give me a reason and I won't, Old Man," he countered back in a shout. He was a good distance away before scanning the rooftops. "All right," he murmured to himself. "I have to find another place where I can get a clear view, but no one is watching me."

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

°•°•°•°

Gale's eyes flitted to a corner apartment building that towered over its friends.

 _Could use that. Wouldn't be ideal to be in a closed space and breaking and entering ain't my style, but it's better than nothing._

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

°•°•°•°

Gajeel roughed some more and violently so. He wiped his mouth of blood. "So, pipsqueak," he called, "what happened to the squirt? She all right?" he wanted to know. "Last any of us checked, she was with you."

Gale said offhandedly as he raised a hand to flip back his hair, "She's fine. Promise. She's with a friend."

Gajeel coughed again and shifted. "Good," he croaked. "Salamander's gonna be happy to hear about that. Which friend?"

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

°•°•°•°

Gale dropped his hand. "Friend of Fairy Tail."

Gajeel growled at that as his hand shifted over his stomach. "Don't play smartass with me, pipsqueak," he snapped, coughing again. "We're all worried sick about squirt, _'specially_ her parents."

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

°•°•°•°

"I know that," Gale said. "Trust me, I get it, Old Man."

"Then, where is she?"

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

If the storm were an orchestra, the conductor led it into a forceful crescendo that blared fortissimo before calming back down to a mezzo piano.

Gale let his fingers twitch. "I'll be straight with you, Old Man. I…" His fingers rolled to press into his palms. "I don't know where she is."

Something crossed Gajeel's face. Something like a thunderstorm. He let it go as quickly as it came as he lifted his chin, frowning. "That right?"

Gale nodded, though did not face his father. "Yeah. We got caught up in the craziness that we were separated. I thought she might've made it back to the guild hall or something."

The frown deepened. "Really now?" Gajeel drawled.

Gale nodded.

Gajeel gave a humorless laugh as he shifted his arm. "Y'know, _pipsqueak_ , you're bad at telling lies."

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP…. STEP…_

°•°•°•°

Gale let a loose smirk touch his lips. "Well, y'know, _Old Man_ —"

°•°•°•°

 _STEP…. STEP… STEP…_

°•°•°•°

"—you're bad at hiding the noise of a gun."

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

It was true. Gajeel held a gun up to his son's back like it was as casual as giving his son a clap on the shoulder. The safety was off, and a pointer finger made all the different between silence and the noise of a bullet.

Fake-Gajeel grinned largely. What a peculiar and unsettling grin. It was too big for his face, too sharp, too wide. He cackled. "I was that obvious, huh?" His thumb twitched. His grin enlarged. "Oh, well." He pulled the trigger.

The reaction was instant.

Gale's body lurched forward from the shot to his back.

Two more shots rang out.

Gale's body twitched and jerked as he fell to the ground in a pile of torn clothing and limbs.

Fake-Gajeel stood up like he was not bleeding, like he had not been fighting, like he was not injured. He made his way to Gale with the gun in his hands and his trigger-happy finger itching for another chance to kill. "But, they also said you left your back open," Fake-Gajeel cackled. He stood over Gale.

His eyes widened.

There was no blood to prove Gale had been viciously shot. There were bullet marks, yes, but no holes piercing skin, nothing to show for Fake-Gajeel's work.

Because something nearly transparent was clinging to his back.

Gale let a grin slip onto his face, flashing his canines. "This is what an Earth Mage can do, Old Man."

Fake-Gajeel growled as he aimed the gun for Gale's head. He was about to pull the trigger, but he stopped when he saw the same material cover Gale's head and slip over his skin.

Gale's chuckles rang freely into the air. "Lonsdaleite," he named. "It's basically a diamond, but it's harder." He shifted as the Lonsdaleite went through his clothing to rise up.

Fake-Gajeel shook his head and began shooting at the hard jewel.

Gale had no problem making his Lonsdaleite form into a dome that let him get up. The bullets pelting at the dome did nothing more than bounce away, not even leaving a scratch on the precious gemstone. Gale turned around to face his imposter-father shooting uselessly at his shield. He let himself smirk. "You were convincing with the speech. Kudos to you, asshole. Kudos to you," Gale praised mockingly.

Fake-Gajeel threw down his gun in exchanged for turning his arm into a darker version of an iron chainsaw. He pounced on the dome of Lonsdaleite and tried to force his way in like a rabid dog.

Gale only watched in dark amusement. "And, now, here's where the detective who outsmarted the mastermind villain gives a bit of expository on how he deduced it," he said. "Well, since my life is on the line, let's skip the meaningless trope in exchange for some advice for next time, since I'm the good guy who wants his villain to improve."

Fake-Gajeel leapt back when he realized his chainsaw was not working. Instead, he conjured a darker, accursed version of an Iron Dragon's Roar and belted it at the dome shielding his prey.

Gale watched as the darkness bathed his gem shield like water. "Well, my old man doesn't really bleed when it comes to life-or-death battles like this. He likes to use his iron scales and they're impenetrable. Why not give it a shot next time? Oh, and my old man doesn't carry weapons, so… Maybe no gun next time?"

Fake-Gajeel quit using his roar to snarl at Gale. He got on all-fours to circle his prey, snapping and snarling like a feral beast.

Gale had no interest in watching him circle but continued to give pieces of wisdom. "You do realize when I offered to rest, that was just enough test, right? My old man is too damn stubborn and has too much stamina to rest." He ticked off a finger. "Another test was asking about what happened. My old man has been besties with my aunt Juvia since I don't care how long. He might be shit when it comes to dealing with Water Magic, but he's got tricks up his sleeve." He ticked off another finger. "And, yeah, it's normal for him to care about Blondie and all, but you were getting a bit too obsessive for my liking." He ticked off another finger and sighed. "For God's sake, get your facts straight before you try and imposter someone I give a shit about. And stop faking to be my old man." He shivered. "Be a bit more original. Like, be my mom or something."

Fake-Gajeel snarled as he rounded to face Gale.

Gale's smirk broadened. "Nice pet familiar. Good boy," he jeered.

Fake-Gajeel only snapped at him.

Gale laughed.

 _I need to get out of here and fast. I can only stall for so long._

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

"Good job, Abraxas," came a praise. "You did enough."

°•°•°•°

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas sat down obediently. It was comical to see Gajeel's body sitting like a well-behaved dog, but Gale did not have the luxury to laugh when he looked in the direction of the voice.

He tensed.

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP…_

The footsteps stopped.

°•°•°•°

Gale gritted his teeth and was inwardly cursing himself one-hundred times over. "So, you set your little pet to stall me. Slow me down."

"Don't look so unhappy, fledgling." Bluenote stepped to Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas, though his eyes were always on Gale. "Don't be so arrogant to think I didn't plan for you to escape the cage I trapped for you. After all"—a small smile could be seen on his face—"all birds will look for an escape from their cage if it means they can fly."

Gale loudly growled. "What is _up_ with you and flying, you maniac?" he snapped.

Bluenote ignored the question. "I'm happy you brought out your little shield, actually," he confessed. "I was told from the weaknesses we have listed on you that harder, denser, and more complex rock and gemstones take more Magic for you to use, let alone sustain them for a long time. You said you made Lonsdaleite? One of the hardest diamonds?"

Gale narrowed his eyes.

"From that face, fledgling, you must have. A poor creature trapping itself in another cage," Bluenote sighed. "From here, you have only two choices: you can make a diversion and try to run in which Abraxas and myself will get you or you can show me you can fly and we all get by this peacefully."

"I can't fly," Gale cried. "I will _never_ be able to fly! Earth Mages stay on the ground because we're freaky like that, don't you get that? Your creepy obsession with Flight Magic isn't going to be satisfied with someone like me!"

Bluenote reached into his pockets. "On the contrary, fledgling, I think it will. In another list of weaknesses we found on you, we found this picture." He pulled it out to show Gale.

Gale felt time, space, his thoughts, _stop_.

"Familiar to you?" Bluenote assumed.

Gale tried to grasp the situation. "Where…?" He swallowed and pure rage shook his very core. He could feel his hands balling into shaking fists. _"Where did you get that?"_

"Your wallet," Bluenote answered simply. "Why? Does it bother you?"

" _Give it back,"_ Gale snarled. "Give it back to me _right now!"_

Bluenote pocketed the photo instead. "Show me you can fly, fledgling," he insisted. "I want to see you fly. Though I assure you... Refusing to fly…"

Gale snarled.

Bluenote let his eyes flash. "…will result in something precious to you being taken away."

* * *

Gray reinforced his icy shield, watching as rogue Water Mages and water creatures hacked at it, eyeing their prey.

 _I can't keep holding them off forever._

Linus came up to his uncle, breathing frost like it was natural. "Uncle Gray, we have to get these people out of here," he said. He glanced at the mass of people they had under their protection. Many had huddled with loved ones or friends, their teeth chattering as they tried not to focus on the creatures trying to kill them or the ice slowly chilling them. "We don't have anything to keep them warm. If they stay in here any longer—"

"I know," Gray gnashed. "It's the people outside of my barrier I'm worried about." He flinched when a rabid Juvia let her hands turn into searing hot water to drill into the icy barrier. "Our choices are pretty limited. Either I drop this and we're screwed or keep this up and we're still screwed."

"What about a distraction?" Linus offered. "I could lead them away—"

"And, where would you lead them to? The outside world?" Gray shook his head. "They'll run off to try to find someone or something to kill. And, it'll be worse with the Water Mages on the loose. I know what's it like when you've got no choice but to fight your friends."

"We can't let these people suffer," Linus argued. "We have to get them out of town. We have to risk letting everyone run loose." He brought out his Compact to curse when he saw the **NO SERVICE** at the corner of the screen. "Dammit." He was quick to think on his feet. "If we can get to Lamia Scale and get to my master—"

"Who's 'we'?" Gray wanted to know. "There isn't any 'we' here. All of our skill is going to be used to keeping these guys away and making sure they don't kill anyone."

"I'll do it."

Linus and Gray turned their attention to Ultear. She had a bored look on her face as she approached her brother and uncle.

Linus raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Ultear nailed her elder brother with a look that could chill even Father Winter. "Look, my Magic isn't that great for fighting. I'm practically useless if a Mage or a monster tries to kill me. But, I'm fast and this town is my home. I can get to Lamia Scale no problem. Just tell me what to tell Master."

Linus wasted no breath. "Fine. Tell her the Water Mages and creatures we held down here went out of control. She needs to warn everyone else about them as quick as she can. Rest assured, they're not doing this on purpose."

Ultear nodded quickly. "Got it."

Julia approached the trio. "I can help guide these people closer to the train station," she offered.

"Linus can help you with that," Gray planned. "Here's what we're going to do: I'm going to keep up my barrier, but I'm going to be used as the distraction. I'll lead these guys out of here and outside and try to isolate as many as I can before they take-off. The second the last person or monster is outside, Linus, lead everyone out a different exit."

Linus nodded. "Got it."

"From there, Ultear, make a run for it to Lamia Scale. Linus, Julia, defend those people and get them somewhere safe. Got it?"

Linus, Ultear, and Julia nodded. "Right."

Gray nodded tersely. "Okay." He put down his hands, the mist coming off them promptly ending. "Let's do this then." He allowed ice to spring from his palms and onto the floor. In a sheer second, he was propelling himself to the top of his barrier and broke free from it without any injury.

And, the second he was free, he was under attack.

Gray gave a grunt when steaming water smacked him against a wall. He made quick work to put a fist in an open palm. _"Ice-Make: Kite!"_ he chanted. He threw down his hands for a kite to appear underneath him made purely of ice. He nearly lost one of the wings to another blast of boiling water but hurriedly steered his kite towards the exit. He was storing through the air, dodging every attempt made on his life. "C'mon now! I thought you guys were better than this!" he taunted.

That taunt nearly drowned him in seething hot water.

Gray pressed his fist into an open palm. _"Ice-Make: Cannon!"_ He extended his arms as ice wove to create a massive cannon, aimed at the exit and ready to fire. He fired it without preamble onto the dual doors. Snow and ice intermingled with smoke, but Gray flew right through it without flinching. When he emerged, the first thing he could feel was a tremendous amount of rain and the first thing he could hear was the cracks of lightning. He looked up to see the horrific storm waging war above Margaret Town.

 _Shit. This is bad._

Gray let his cannon dispersed along with his kite. He landed on the ground and swept around.

The Water Mages and creatures were storming towards him.

Gray closed his eyes as he put a hand on the wet pavement. _"Ice-Make: Prison!"_ he chanted.

The Water Mages and creatures did not stop storming when a massive Magic Circle glowed beneath them. They stopped when icy bars rose up, corralling them like cattle. They hissed and snarled when a roof of ice was formed and successfully stopped their escape. Though, that did not make them give up. They attacked their jail cells with blasts of hot water and roared their need for blood.

Gray gritted his teeth as he stood up.

 _Gotta reinforce it if I have to keep them in longer. Linus, Julia, Ultear, I hope you made your move._

°•°•°•°

There were the small, commercial streets that no vehicles could pass through, barricaded off. It was deserted and drenched in rain, but that was fine. It was better that way. One of the doors opened to reveal a cautious Linus who looked ready to take on the offensive. He looked left. No one was there. He looked right. It was all-clear. He ventured out further, scanning around while he beckoned his hand.

"Come on," Linus whispered. "Coast is clear."

The people trickled out as quietly as they could. Their eyes darted around for the first sign of trouble, for the first sign to run away. They gathered together. That was a human instinct. With being such social creatures, when the danger level was high, they banded together. Julia and Ultear were the last out and met with Linus.

Linus turned to his sister. "I have a gift for you." He pressed a palm into an open fist. _"Ice-Make: Sword!"_ he chanted. He let his hands come apart as a Magic Circle appeared before him. The hilt of a cutlass appeared in the center of the Magic Circle and Linus pulled the rest of the blade out. He handed the sword to his sister. "Take this for protection and get out of here," he ordered. "Be careful."

Ultear took the sword. "You too." And, she sprinted with a clear purpose in mind.

Linus turned to Julia, his eyes softening a bit. "I'll take the lead. You take the rear. If we run into any trouble, I expect you to take the people and guide them to safety. Leave me behind."

Julia worked her mouth, and something bubbled out, but she ended it with a nod. "Right," she forced out. "Let's get a move on." She whirled around.

Linus reached out a hand. "Wait!"

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

Lightning streaked the sky as the roars of the beasts of sky and sea shook the air.

Julia stopped.

Linus stepped closer to her, close enough to touch her. He reached a hand to touch her shoulder, but, at the last second, his hand made up its mind and retracted. A sigh escaped his lips. "Be careful," he wished softly.

Julia nodded. "Yeah." A soft voice that spoke volumes over the whistling winds. "You too." She jogged to the worried people and gave them smiles of assurance to ease their panic.

A frown crossed Linus' face, lips trembling, fighting, wanting to do something. His lips pressed into a thin line and he eventually pressed forward.

°•°•°•°

Gray sat upon his prison. The sparkling mist of winter rolled off his body like steam, but it bothered him none. He kept himself firm on the roof of his prison. He was the warden. None of his prisoners would escape. He gave another side of crystalized breath.

 _Strong enough to hold a lot of them, but with the way they're getting, won't hold off the strongest._

His lips molded into a frown.

 _Won't hold—_

 _BANG_.

Like ice, Gray was not rattled at one push. But, with continuously bangs, he found himself leaping away from his spot. He could see his ice melting fast with a warm spot glowing, mocking him. Gray put a fist in an open palm with mist foaming from them.

 _CRASH._

Putting up a shield was only natural when something abrupt happened in your life. It was an instinct, a reflex, nothing you thought about consciously. Gray's ice shield went up like an automatic system defense, protecting Gray from shards and steam.

 _BOOM._

Gray flinched when he felt something slam into his defenses. His eyes narrowed when he caught what it was.

The enraged face of a watery Juvia.

Gray locked his jaw.

 _Crap._

Juvia, in her boiling glory, struck a hand through Gray's icy defenses and let her hand and arm dissolve into a tentacle. She wrapped it around Gray's wrist and, within that instant, Gray's icy shield broke. Being burned was a sensation you felt from the tips of your split ends to the ends of your toes and it hurt like a son of a bitch. Gray could feel his skin being boiled, reddened, and blistering as the knee-jerk reaction kicked in and he fought to get away. Ice crept up his arm to freeze the water, but none of his Magic could hope to pierce Juvia's scalding water. Juvia thrusted another tentacle to trap Gray, but he jerked his arm out of the way with ice already covering his skin.

But, Juvia was not one to give up.

Juvia jerked her tentacle back to throw Gray onto his back, but Gray was quicker than her with ice winding up his legs and feet to bolt him to the ground. Juvia slammed into Gray with every intention to absorb him. Gray let his ice disperse as black began to cover his body. He blew frost from his mouth onto the tentacle, onto Juvia.

Juvia shrieked the second ice began to form on her and dropped Gary in her panic.

You would have to be a fool to not get away while you could and Gray Fullbuster was no fool. He glided off the roof of his prison and jumped to the ground. His landing might have been graceful, but the blistering wrist he was sporting was a horrifying sight. He cradled his arm and glared at the wound.

 _Well, can't do anything about it now._

Ice crawled over the infected area, making Gray hiss softly in his pain.

 _My demon ice will have to do. But, to use it on Juvia…_

Gray let out a terse breath as thunder and lightning prattled along, snapping at each other.

 _I never wanted it to come to this._

A feral squeal sent shivers down Gray's spine. His eyes snapped up to the roof of his ice prison to see a watery Juvia on the edge of it and glaring at her beloved. Rows of shark teeth filled her mouth and her eyes—those night sky eyes always filled with love—pinned him with such a predatory glower, the flight instinct was making his fingers twitch.

"Juvia," Gray called. Maybe he could reason with her. "This isn't you, Juvia!"

 _BANG_.

Gray's eyes jerked down to see the familiar sight of his youngest son heading banging the bars. Silver did not care if he bled. His bluebell eyes thirsted for prey to sate him and he had his eyes on Gray.

Gray could not help it when he softened at the sight of Silver. "This isn't you either, Silver," he tried to tell him. "You're my kid; not my worst enemy." His eyes flicked up. "Juvi—!"

 _BOOM._

If Gray had not leapt back, Juvia would have killed him in a mass of roasting water.

Juvia gave another feral squeal, excited at the chase of her prey, and began her rapid flight to kill him.

Gray took off without hesitation weighing him down. He leapt in the air and ice was there, forming underneath him. With every step he took, ice forged his pathway, so he would not fall.

He could hear Juvia's wild squeal powering behind him.

Gray kept his sprint.

 _God… If there is a god out there… Why the Hell would you let this happen?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Let's go back to the past to see how Luna's doing!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna, Ludvig, and Gabriel road into town, Ludvig on his faithful pinto and Luna holding onto Gabriel as they rode Himeros with Icarus at their side and Hugo taking the rear. A few murmured at such an odd group and unnecessarily pointed at Hugo (it was just so _uncouth_ to bring a dirt monster into town these days), but they dared not stop them.

"The discovery is such a blessing to my research," Ludvig gushed, his lion's tail twitching. "Gabriel, may you send word to your master at this discovery? I invite her to come to the tunnels to investigate, if she wishes?"

Gabriel chuckled. "I shall bring word to Master this evening," he assured. "She had me promise to bring her niece to her to exchange pleasantries and give a review about the town."

That was news to Luna. "She did?"

Gabriel chuckled even more though it was forced. "Yes, Miss Lucy, she did as one of the requirements for staying with my father and I. _Remember?"_

Luna flushed and nodded fervently at Ludvig's curious look. "Ah, right! Right, I remember! Silly me and all that… Ha-ha…"

Gabriel nudged her a bit with his shoulder in warning before turning back to Ludvig. "I am sure she would enjoy a fair bit of good news on your headway."

"Marvelous," Ludvig praised. "You have my thanks." He looked at Luna and bowed his head. "To you as well, Miss Lucy. Due to your insistence to see the tunnels, I have made a ground-breaking discovery. You have my eternal gratitude."

Luna laughed. "Really, I didn't do anything so there's no need to thank me."

Gabriel laughed quietly. "You really _did_ do nothing but get your hand cut. How useless," he teased.

Luna puffed her cheeks irritably at Gabriel. "You jerk," she muttered.

"Do you think what he means is true?" came a floating murmur.

"Who may say? The idea sounds absurd."

Luna looked over at a pair of women walking about their daily business. They were obviously from money with their parasails and fancy make-up powder, but they did not look like their personality reflected their wealth.

Luna turned to a man talking to three others as he spoke, "I ain't takin' any chances. I say we take the old man for his word."

"Yeah," one of the men agreed. "Better safe than sorry."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Looks like something's got everyone talking," she murmured.

"I can hear some mad man raving in the town center," Gabriel muttered back. "He preaches the coming of the apocalypse. Nothing horribly new. We always get a few raving lunatics who allegedly know the exact date of the end of the world. Pay no mind to his tomfoolery, miss. Like a child crying for not getting his way, he ought to be ignored."

Luna frowned as they turned into another street. "Right…"

"But, know this!" came a faraway shout. "Know you are all in terrible danger! For I have seen the future of this town! And, the future is full of raging waters and darkened skies!"

Luna peered over Gabriel's shoulder as the voice got closer. A crowd had gathered with mutters ranging from "lunatic" to "savior". From noblemen to common folk to a soldier, from women to men to children, all had gathered to listen to what whomever spoke.

"Huh. Wonder what's going on?" Luna mumbled.

Gabriel gave an unhappy frown and pulled Himeros to a halt, Icarus, Ludvig, and Hugo doing the same. "Sir Ludvig, I believe this is when we part ways," he called. "Miss Lucy, if you would?"

Luna took to dismounting as Ludvig did the same. "Actually, Gabriel, I, too, am curious about this mysterious person, so I think I shall accompany a little longer," Ludvig said, grabbing the reins.

Gabriel dismounted and took the Himeros' reins. "As you wish."

Icarus stood at Luna's side, eying the crowd. _Another madman telling lies, perhaps?_ he guessed.

Luna grabbed a handful of Icarus' fur before pushing on to the crowd. _Not sure. Better check it out._

Icarus, Luna, and Hugo took the lead while Gabriel and Ludvig led their horses to hitching posts. The sound of grave preaching wafted closer to them as they drew closer to the crowd.

"And, I warn you, people of Margaret Town, the sky shall fall and water shall turn to blood!" came raving. "For the gods have spoken to me, friends! They have spoken and told me the God of the River shall emerge and bring suffering and bloodshed onto the humans it was sworn to protect!"

Luna was taken back.

 _He's talking about Nayda and Erion!_

She let go of Icarus to run into the crowd.

Icarus was quick to follow her with Hugo at her heels. _Pup, wait!_ he gnashed.

Luna ignored Icarus in favor for pushing her way through the skeptical crowd.

"We must defend ourselves from such gods bring havoc to our homes!" came a cry. "We must kill the gods before they decimate this land for all that is it worth!"

Luna finally pushed her way in-between to women who were more than a little displeased at her appearance. She got a good look at the person shouting such words. Or, well, she would have liked to say she had. Instead, all she saw was a hobbled form of a man under the guise of a tattered cloak.

"Believe or not, friends, this destruction shall come and signal the end times!" he preached. "The god of the river shall bring with it the god of sky. Both gods shall battle and destroy your home! Kill your loved ones!"

"Why has this man not been locked up for such folly?" the woman to Luna's left muttered to the woman on Luna's right.

The other woman tittered, "He speaks such nonsense, it's more amusing than agitating. I am certain the soldiers enjoy hearing such madness."

A man behind Luna shook his head, a proud farmer with his boy right beside him. "Pah. Nothin' but horse fodder," he grumbled. "'Nother one of them Tzolk'ins preachin' 'bout the end of the world and other shit." He clapped his son on the shoulder. "Come on, boy. Back to errand-runnin'."

As people began to leave, the old man tried to keep their attention and desperately so. "Wait! You must listen!" he begged. He grabbed onto the cloak of a nobleman who shook him off in disgust. "Please! We cannot ignore the signs of the gods! They shall come! The god of the river shall come in malice and will wreak havoc on your homes!" He tried to stop a lady. "Miss, you must listen to me!" he tried to get her to understand. Still, the lady gave a shriek and batted him off.

Her fiancé sneered at the old man and shoved him away and onto the ground. "Back to the slums for you, scum," he spat before guiding his "oh-so-frightened" fiancé away.

The older man found himself stumbling to get back on his feet. With no man wanting to help him and nothing for him to grab onto, it was a struggle indeed.

Luna found herself surging forward to tend to the old man, helping him to his feet. "Here, sir, let me help."

The gentleman gave a few dry coughs as Luna helped dust the dirt off him. "Oh, thank you, my dear. Bless your heart," he told her kindly.

Luna offered him an embarrassed smile. "No problem, sir," she dismissed.

Icarus growled as he stalked to Luna's side with Hugo in tow. He gave her a growl as he nudged her head with his nose. _I told you to stay at my side, pup. Not engage with strangers_ , he reminded her none-too-gently before side-eyeing the stranger.

Luna laughed, scratching her cheek. _Sorry, but I couldn't just not do something._

"Miss, may I touch your hands?"

Luna turned to the old man and her eyes widened at his odd request. "Uh…" She hesitantly lifted her hands. "Sure, why not…"

The elder gentleman reached out to Luna's hands and held them with a dainty touch. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "Fascinating," he breathed.

Icarus growled. _If he does not release you, he may lose his own paws._

"Miss Lucy!"

Gabriel and Ludvig appeared at Luna's side, Ludvig looking at the man in wonder while Gabriel looked like he was on the offensive, glaring at the gentleman.

"Is this man _bothering_ you, Miss Lucy?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Luna shook her head. "No, he's not. He just wanted to see my hands."

"I sense such a power inside you, my dear," the gentleman whispered. "Such a power that the gods envy. How wonderful, child."

Luna gently withdrew her hands and a not-right smile adorned her face. "Um… _Thanks_ , I think?"

"Sir, if I may," Ludvig interjected. "You spoke of the gods of Margaret Town, yes? Do you mean to say the Guardian Duo?"

"Is that what you have named them?" the gentleman wanted to know. "Gods, guardians—however you put it, these great beings exist and will wreak havoc onto this town."

"How do you know such a thing?" Ludvig persisted. "Will they truly appear?"

The gentleman nodded vigorously. "I have seen it," he assured. "This was predicted many moons ago. The god of the river would emerge to destroy the town. In its wake, it would give rise to the god of the sky who would battle it, angry. These two will cause utter devastation and chaos to the land before you. You must leave this place at once!"

Luna frowned. "Are you _sure_ the River Guardian will come on its own?" she questioned. "And, why should she— _it_ be angry?"

"There are those among you who disrespect nature," the old man said, shaking his head in woe. "They walk and live amongst you with their lack of care for magical creatures and the land provided to them by the Creator. They have angered the god of the river with their interference, laying their waste near the river and harming it."

Ludvig gaped. "But, sir, that is absurd!" he argued. "No one would dare disrespect nature here!" He paused. Then, he frowned. "Although, the noblemen who walk the streets do not care much for Magic," he supposed. "And, the soldiers… They have a bad habit for leaving their ale to bleed on the streets…"

Luna watched Ludvig think.

 _Maybe that old story was right then. It might not have been Margaret Town, but some people here did disrespect nature and Magic…_

A warm hand intertwined with Luna's own and Luna whipped her head to see Gabriel glaring at the old man.

"Miss Lucy, I believe we should retire to my master's house," Gabriel suggested smoothly. "Master does not like to be disturbed late at night and, with the news we have for her, it is best we leave now."

"O-Oh. Okay then." Luna allowed Gabriel to tug her away but managed a wave at the old man. "Bye, sir! Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, dear child! Save yourself from your impending death!" came the cry of the old man.

Luna turned to Gabriel, confusion written on her face. "Why'd you take me away?" she demanded. "I could've asked more questions!"

"Do not listen to such a Tzolk'in," Gabriel muttered. "They bring nothing but madness and, in their wake, they implant seeds of doubt and chaos."

Luna's frown deepened. "What's a 'Tzolk'in'?"

"An old civilization," Ludvig educated. "They are mainly from Sin and their civilization is praised for such inventions like the calendar. Though, their now-descendants are known to be nothing more than raving lunatics who try to preach the apocalypse every year. Fickle people." He frowned. "Even if the man is a Tzolk'in, the fact that he knows about the River and Sky Guardian is something worth investigating."

"Save your breath, Sir Ludvig," Gabriel pleaded as they arrived at their horses. "A man like that ought not to be sought for information. He speaks as though he is a soothsayer, but he is merely a snake in sheep's clothing."

Luna let go of Gabriel so he could gathered the reins, though she crossed her arms. "No need to be rude," she muttered. "He's just an old man. And!" She leaned in closer to whisper to Gabriel, "He knows about the Guardian Duo which means he might know something that could get me home. Maybe he knows why the suzaku attacks the town."

Gabriel snorted and walked to the saddle, effectively pushing Luna back. "Miss Lucy, if you honestly think that man brings truth, you are more naïve than those noble girls who live lives behind gates." He mounted Himeros without a problem as Luna scowled at him.

"I might not be that smart as you, but I need information about them and _he_ can give it to me," Luna snapped.

"He gives you nothing more than lies," Gabriel brushed off. "Now, mount."

Luna lifted her chin and hmphed. "I refuse."

Gabriel let out a loud exhale through his nose. "Miss Lucy, I _insist_ you get on my horse," he persisted in low hiss. "We have to go visit your aunt. I am certain she would be _delighted_ to hear about the man you are foolishly worshipping."

Luna gritted her teeth as she came close to Himeros and struggled to mount him. "I'm not 'worshipping' him," she growled. She finally mounted Himeros and wrapped her arms loosely around Gabriel. "Let's just go see my auntie," she muttered.

Gabriel held back his own growl. _"Gladly."_ He steered Himeros around to see Ludvig mounted on his horse. He offered the man a fake yet polite smile. "We will be off, Sir Ludvig. Shall I come by your home tomorrow?"

"Please do," Ludvig insisted. "If Lady Meira would like to join, I encourage her presence!" His eyes drifted to Luna and softened. "Shall I see you tomorrow also, Miss Lucy?"

Luna gave him a genuine smile. "Yeah, of course! It was really nice to meet you, Mister Ludvig!"

Ludvig bowed his head slightly. "You as well." He made his steed turn. "I shall see you both tomorrow and, hopefully, without this disastrous tail! Good day!" And, with a slight _hyah!_ , he and his steed were off to trot back home.

Gabriel guided Himeros in the opposite direction. "Let us go visit your aunt, Miss Lucy. I am positive she will have an opinion about the man you think you know."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, now, back to the present!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Magic was capable of anything and everything so long as the Mage held enough power to power their spell.

Lonsdaleite was strong and so was the spell it was woven from, but with Gale unable to hold that much power, it was turning weak. The complex diamond gemstone cracked and would cave as the Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas continued his assault, bathing the jewel dome in Curse Power. Gale felt his arms quake as he held them, trying to keep his dome together.

"I hate," Gale panted, "everything— _shit!"_ His eyes widened when he saw more cracks in his shield. "This won't hold forever." He flinched when another wave of black crashed into his dome.

 _Think, dammit._ **Think**.

Gale's eyes dropped down to the ground.

 _BOOM_.

Gale flinched and let himself take a knee at the pressure. He dropped his hand to smooth it over the ground.

 _Perfect._

 _BOOM._

°•°•°•°

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas continued bathing the gemstone shield with all he had, roaring black. Bluenote watched with passive eyes at the explosions and smoke swirling around his prey. He may have been the hunter with his hunting dog doing its work, but that brought no satisfaction to his face. He merely watched, waited, took his time. He was being patient like a good hunter.

So, when Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas's roar completely shattered the dome protecting the prey, Bluenote was patient for the smoke to clear. His loyal hunting dog growled, wanting to lung after the prey and bring him back to his master dutifully, but, without orders, he stayed put and glared at the smoke.

The pouring rain and whipping wind might have moved along the process of clearing the smoke, but they did not help that much. The smoke took its time and cleared. But, what made Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas growl and bound over to his prey was that, well…

There was no prey.

It was like nothing had been there.

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas stuck his nose to the ground and sniffed around. The sight rivaled downright ridiculous to see Gajeel's clone trying to scent Gale like a dog would, but there was no laughter from Bluenote. He walked to the empty space with a sense of purpose. His eyebrows were not furrowed; his lips were no pursued; his eyes were not angry. He remained as calm as ever. He looked almost… _proud_.

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas whined and sat on his butt. "He's gone." He whined the words like an upset child.

"When a fledgling is backed into a corner, it will do anything for freedom," Bluenote noted. He pointed at the ground. "Look at that."

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas looked at the ground with a frown. "Look at what?"

"It's warped," Bluenote heeded. He pointed at the ground and was right. The stones were not as neat and orderly as they had been before the battle. They were slightly off—a rushed job, no doubt, to make it seem like it had all been a disappearing act. It was too bad Bluenote had too much of a great eye to not regard it. "He's underground like before, most likely digging his way to freedom."

"The bridge," Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas snarled. "Shall I go, Master?"

"No need, Abraxas." Bluenote began to walk down the street and Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas followed. "He's turning out to be a good exercise partner. I hope he doesn't let me down."

°•°•°•°

Gale tunneled in the same direction he was supposed to be running. He gritted his teeth as he shifted his hands, clearing the dirt in front of him and covering his tracks as he refilled his tunnel. He panted. Not that type of _I'm claustrophobic_ pant, but that _I'm friggen dying_ pant.

 _Bridge. Just reach the bridge. Reach the bridge and you're safer than right now._

Gale shut his eyes as the earth trembled, frightened from the surface. Dirt unsettled and dusted Gale, but it felt more comforting than unsettling. He kept digging at a slower pace.

 _Goddammit, I'm completely_ **blind** _._

" _What's something only an Earth Mage could do?"_

Gale let out a laugh with little to no humor. "Apparently, dig tunnels and run into Mages who could kill us. Bet you're real proud of me, Mom."

 _The focus blurred onto the girl in the photograph._

Gale growled to himself. "Stupid asshole. I should've known he'd get out my—" He stopped digging.

 _Wait. Wait a second…_

Gale was frantic as he patted himself down. "Shit, shit, shit, please no!" he whisper-cursed as he kept patting himself. He rolled himself onto back and lifted up his leg. He pulled up his leg and groaned in utter relief when he saw a rectangular lump in his sock. "Yes!" he shouted. "Oh, Hell yes!" He dug into his sock to pull out his Compact. "Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, thank you!" He kissed his Compact. "Thank you, past me, for remembering to put it in my sock," he praised. He paused. "And, piss off, past me, for forgetting such technology exists." He pressed his thumb into the screen for the Compact to awaken at the touch of its master. "Oh, please have service, please…"

He eyed the corner of the screen.

There was half a bar.

He crowed, "Fuck yes, Fiore!" He moved to unlock his Compact, but he stopped when he saw his screen. It was automatic reaction to soften at the picture of Luna. His hand strayed to caress the screen and his eyes glinted with something akin to promise.

 _Don't worry,_ **principessa** _. Wherever you went, you better be safe or I'm locking you in a tower._

Gale unlocked his Compact to get to his contacts. "All right, idiot, think. Would Mom answer the Compact?" He scoffed at his own question and rolled his eyes. "'Course she would. She's Mom." He was quick to tap his mother's contact and the **CALL** button and put it on speaker. As he listened to that annoying ringing, he turned back onto all-fours and began to dig once again with his Compact uncomfortably in one hand.

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRR… BRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

°•°•°•°

Work on the bridge was orderly, yet it was chaotic. Soldiers and Mages dabbling in runes were careful as they wrote them in thin air. Levy monitored them, gave comments and critics when a rune was misplaced, or the grammatical structure made no sense. With the storm blustering about, two magical deities tearing apart the entire town apart, and rogue creatures of water with bloodlust, the threat level was high and so was everyone's attentiveness. Soldiers and Mages took to protecting the bridge from either end, fighting back against the weather and murderous creatures with everything they had.

Levy gave a stern nod to a few soldiers and Mages. "That's enough for now. Thank you," she told them. "The protective ruins should hold."

The soldiers nodded and drew their weapons to defend the bridge while the Mages rushed off. There were battles to be had and a town to protect.

Levy could see the runes, if only just. They were mainly invisible, but a trained eye and accomplished Mage could see the thin veil of violet runes. Her eyes were drawn to the storm that seethed with fury and the two deities tearing into each other, one with remorse while the other was ruthless. Her eyes hardened.

 _I just pray we all make it out of this alive._

 _VRRRRRRRR…_

Levy jumped when she felt her Compact vibrate from her breast pocket.

 _VRRRRRRRR…_

She pulled it out to check the caller ID when her eyes widened. She answered it without hesitation and pressed the Compact to her ear. "Gale?" she shouted over the storm. "Honey, what's going on?"

°•°•°•°

Gale panted as he kept digging through the earthly tremors. "Uh, hi, Mom!" he wheezed. "Mom, I need help!"

" _Wait, what?"_ Levy barked, though the storm threatened to drown her out. _"Hone—? —re y—? Ga—!"_

"Mom, I need your help! I'm on the east side! There's a Mage after me!" Gale informed. "His name is Bluenote Stinger and he's—"

A violent shake of the earth made Gale stop. He completely tensed up as though the shaking would stop based on how quiet and frozen he was. The shaking eventually stopped, but he did not stop digging. He collapsed onto the ground and rolled onto his back.

"Mom, please! Can you hear me?" Gale demanded.

°•°•°•°

Levy put her hand over her free ear as she looked around wildly. "Honey?" she shouted. "Gale, you're breaking up! Where are you? Stay right there, so I can get you!"

" _Mo—! I'm on—…west—…! —ere's a Mage—…! H—…Bluenote...! Mom, plea—…!"_

Levy's eyes widened at the name. "Wait, Bluenote is here?" She could feel the headache pounding at the front of her head and her heart drop. Her feet were desperate to get to her baby, but she held back. Her eyes caught the eyes of a Lamia Scale Mage—it was Toby—and she waved him over. "Honey, _please_ listen to me," Levy croaked. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

°•°•°•°

Panic flooded Gale when he felt the earth shift around him. It was not your average _oh, tectonic plates are just adjusting_ , but it was entire ground shifting and convulsing as it was pushed up. Gale could feel himself moving up with the earth, moving to the surface.

"Mom, I'm on the other side of the river where Miss Meredy's school is! East," Gale reported quickly. "Get help!"

The entire earth broke and the surface was well within sight.

Gale clung to the earth beneath him as he screamed into the Compact. "Mom? Mom! Mom, can you hear me?" His eyes widened when he saw his call had failed as the words **NO SERVICE**. He nearly threw his Compact at his frustration, but all he could do was let out a loud curse at his misfortune. "Fuck! No!"

°•°•°•°

Levy tried to listen closer with Toby looking at her in great worry. "Gale? Gale!" She took the Compact away from her ear to see the call failed. "Dammit," she cursed. It was rare for Levy to curse. She tried to hold her tongue in her household to keep her children from swearing (Gajeel and Fairy Tail was to blame for their bad language).

"Levy?" Toby offered. He had changed in a lot of ways, but, then again, he had not. He was still tan, still carried that canine look in him, still wore those shades. His drenched hair had been pulled into a bun. He did not go just bare-chested, but he wore a jacket and protected the sock dangling around his neck.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Toby Horhorta_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Paralysis Claw_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Sashimi_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Socks_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Toby is known for his rather eccentric personality but trust me when I saw this dog's heart is in the right place!_ ⌟

"That was my youngest. Bluenote Stinger is inside Margaret Town and he's attacked my son," Levy confided. She tried not to let her voice shake, tried to be strong, but _goddammit_ that was her _son_ , her _baby_. "He needs me. I have to get to him."

Toby nodded in understanding. "Were you able to make out where he was? It's next to impossible tracking down a scent in a storm like this."

Levy shut her eyes and gave a rattled exhale. "I think I heard east, other side, school, and Meredy. He must be at the school Meredy teaches," she figured out. She opened her eyes and started running. "I have to get to him!"

Toby easily caught up to her and stopped her. "Levy, wait! If Bluenote really _is_ here, we can't go in alone," he reminded her. "He's a Mage Killer with extreme power that could kill _us."_

Levy tried not to go there, she really did, but all she could see was her son's broken body. "I have to get to him, Toby, or he'll _kill_ _Gale."_ She felt her eyes watering but blinked away the possibility of tears. This was not the time for such morbid thought, but dammit all if she felt like breaking down when her son could die.

Toby put a hand on Levy's shoulder. "The guild link is still up and running. I'm telling Master to send some reinforcements towards that way." His eyes might have glazed a bit, but his mouth still settled on Levy. "We'll get Gale before Bluenote can. He _won't_ die."

 _DRIP._

Levy clutched her Compact. "My baby…"

 _DROP._

And a tear slipped.

°•°•°•°

Gajeel (the real Gajeel, mind you) finished off his enemies when something disturbed him. It was an impression upon his soul rather than his mind. He felt something that he was not necessarily feeling. He could feel the impressions of _anger_ intermingled with _grief_ and _doubt_ and that nauseating impression of _fear_. That was the power of the Mate Bond. There was none of this telepathy bullshit. It was pure empathy, but not in your mind; in your _soul_. You felt what your mate felt. Your souls were intertwined. There could be no lie passed between the two of you when your souls were bare to each other to the point of feeling the other's pain.

Gajeel growled as he looked up at the thundering skies.

 _Levy._

Pantherlily dropped back down besides his Chosen, his partner, in his Battle Mode, his Musica Sword at the ready. "Gajeel," he rumbled, "what's wrong?"

"Levy," Gajeel rumbled back. "Something's wrong."

Pantherlily sheathed his sword and shifted back into his normal size. He grabbed the back of Gajeel's jacket with a firm grip in his paws. "Let's go." It was easy for him to spread his angelic wings and lift Gajeel up with a great flap of his wings.

"Head for the bridge," Gajeel shouted over the sounds of war of the sky and sea, the sounds of thundering clouds and agitated lightning. "I feel her there."

Pantherlily flapped his wings again and angled them for the west. "Got it."

Gajeel forced soothing impressions through his Bond to smother the _fear_ and _grief_ Levy fed to him.

 _I'm coming, Shorty. Don't you worry._

°•°•°•°

Gale twisted his head for his eyes to widen as he saw the outside world and could feel the pelting of raindrops. He gritted his teeth as he tried to claw his way back underground. It was pointless. Nothing he did would ground him.

How ironic. An Earth Mage who could not ground himself.

Gale growled as he floated in mid-air with rubble surrounding him. It trapped him. His body still wanted to float, to fly away, but the rocks above him kept him from such a fate. He growled as he tried to grab onto floating slabs of rock to guide himself out of the gravitational shift and back to ground, but that proved fruitless.

"Oh, fledgling. I wish you wouldn't fight me on this."

Gale turned his head to see Bluenote and the poor _sonofabitch_ who copied his father outside of his gravitational prison. He could not shake the dread he felt, but he could fake it with a growl on his lips.

Bluenote was not moved. "Are you sure you do not want to fly?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Gale spat. It was probably a stupid and petty thing to say in his moment of childishness, but he snubbed it with as much loathing as he could muster.

Bluenote was still not moved as he raised his hand. "Very well then." His Magic Circle blossomed beneath him and glinted in his silver eyes. _"Fall."_

Gale barely registered the spell as gravity became heartless and pulled him back to the ground—

—and buried him in rock.

°•°•°•°

Levy's eyes widened.

The world, in her mind, muted.

There was no rain.

There was no fighting.

There were no guards running to their positions.

There were no guardians dueling for the fate of the town.

The world was mute.

Then, hazel blanked as Levy fell forward.

Toby was quick to catch her, but she did not notice him do it. She could not feel him and that frightened him. "Levy?" he fretted. "Levy, can you hear me?"

°•°•°•°

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks in her Iron Beast King Mode. She did not care she was in the heat of battle. She did not care not moving, not doing anything could get her killed. She just _stopped_.

She dropped her sword.

She let her enemies descend upon her as her hazel eyes rolled heavenward.

And tears were brimming in her eyes.

°•°•°•°

Galileo felt like something gutted him when he fell to his knees. He heaved air. His bones felt like lead, not like the metal with to he was accustomed. He could not register the calls Amani was giving to him as he banged on his djembe and his hair elongated to shelter them. He could not register the vrykolaka sniffing him and whining, pleading for him to get a grip and fight.

All of a sudden, Galileo just felt so…

… _empty_.

°•°•°•°

Calls were given to Levy. A few soldiers had seen it happen and were falling her "ma'am" and "Misses Redfox". Words, words, words piled against her like bees buzzing, the syllables blurring from audible to not. It was like cotton was in her ears. She could not hear anything. She just… _felt_.

 _DRIP._

Another tear slipped down her cheek.

 _DROP._

A name parted from her mouth, covered in the shilling air and breaking through the sounds of calling, of war. "Gale…"

°•°•°•°

It was warm there, wherever _there_ was. There was no storm. There was no battle. There was no bloodshed, no confusion, no corpses sprung to life by water. The apartment was small and compact, enough for two people to live comfortably even if only one person lived there. Everything was clean and orderly. The shoes were lined by the door by color and season. The dishes lay on the dish rack, drying. Sheets were pinned to a clothesline on the balcony. There was no room for there to be anything out of place. That was not how things were done.

She sat at her desk as she worked. Her study was nothing too special. It was not barren—it was _definitely_ lived-in—as it had shelves filled to the brim with books and books. There was slight noise coming from outside her window. It was just the school children as they walked home in their uniform and maybe a few neighbors getting their mail. She did not mind. She was busy in her work, her research. A rag-doll cat lounged lazily on her desk with no intentions of getting up. She reached a hand to pet the lazy house-cat when she stopped.

Her body froze.

The rag-doll picked up on this and meowed to her as it sat up on its paws.

 _DRIP._

She shakily brought her hands to her cheeks.

 _DROP._

Tears. Endless tears rained on her skin.

°•°•°•°

The soldiers cleared out when Black Steel Gajeel and the Black Panther of Fairy Tail dropped onto the bridge. Pantherlily just barely let go of Gajeel when he charged forwards to reach Levy. Toby relinquished his hold on Levy for Gajeel to sweep her in his arms. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at her husband. Blank hazel connected with glimmering ruby. So, he knew. He felt it too.

Levy's mouth opened as two more tears streaked her cheeks. "I can't…feel him anymore, Gajeel," she whispered. It was quiet, too quiet, and full of so many unhappy things. "I can't… I can't feel our baby."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Bluenote and Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas-Abraxas did not even flinch as Gale was lost in the messy pile of rock with gravity compressing it down and down until it sunk further into the floor of the earth. They watched the rocks break and snap to comply to the force of nature. There was no sound of human screaming, no sound of bones snapping, for all was lost as the guardians of sea and sky roared at each other and the unforgiving storm wailed even louder. Smoke and debris kicked up from the sudden avalanche, but it was all snuffed out as gravity would not even allow smoke to live free from his pull. All would bow low to him.

Including the Mage it just took.

Nothing dared move.

Bluenote and Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas only watched as the rocks continued to compact themselves, pushing and shoving each other to meet gravity's hard pull. They only watched. They were the observers, after all, not the part-takers.

So, they watched and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And there was…

… _nothing_.

°•°•°•°

Gajeel held Levy firmly in his arms as she tried to speak. There were too many tears for her to speak.

" _Gajeel,"_ Levy whispered. Her hand gripped his jacket like he could keep her grounded and safe.

Gajeel shut his eyes as his jaw locked. The amount of emotion he felt from not just him but from his wife was overwhelming him. There was that impression of _loss_ and _despair_ that shook his very being. He had to force himself to overcome those impressions, those emotions, as he opened his eyes to see Pantherlily in his Battle Mood, eyeing his partner in nothing of pity or sympathy but of _loss_ and _grief_.

"Lily," Gajeel called, choked, whatever it was, "take Levy back to Lamia Scale."

Pantherlily wordlessly nodded and gathered a grief-stricken Levy in his arms. He conjured his wings and soared away without saying anything.

Gajeel looked at Toby with wild eyes that were desperately trying to contain themselves. _"Where is he?"_ he thundered, spilling on the edge of a roar.

Toby swallowed. "Meredy's scho—"

Gajeel wasted no breath as he broke away from the circle gathered around him to run to the west side of the bridge. He could feel his iron scales hardening over his skin. He could feel iron steel his entire body. He could hear the grating sounds of metal snarling in the back of his mind.

 _Salamander,_ he growled.

°•°•°•°

Natsu was in the air with Happy attached to his back. He roared flames at his watery enemies. Even when the number of his foes lightened up, he was not going to stop while he was ahead. He would keep pushing, keep fighting, until he and Happy came out alive and Margaret Town was a safer place. Lelantos and Actaeon were on the ground and fended off weaker enemies with supersonic howls, working in-synch.

It was little surprise to him when Natsu felt something against his mind. He could hear the chinks and clanks of grating metal and a growl resonated with him.

 _Salamander._

 _What's up, Metal-head?_ Natsu thought back, breathing fire on those he dared try to kill the Dragon King.

 _Go to where Meredy teaches._

Natsu finished his roar. There were none left to challenge him, but that did not mean there would not be more. He glanced back at Happy. "Happy, can you get us to the east side? Where Meredy's school is?"

Happy gave a firm nod and powerfully flapped his wings to get them going. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu looked down at the two hound spirits and whistled.

The twin hounds were quick to abandon their prey to follow their mistress' husband.

Natsu locked his jaw.

 _On my way. Don't do anything stupid._

The only response he got was another growl.

°•°•°•°

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas pressed his lips into a tight line and a noise of uncertainty came out from the back of his throat. "Master," he started, "His Highness wanted the human… _alive_."

Bluenote was not moved. "He's a fledgling born to fly. He will not let me down."

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas shifted on his feet. The worry was in his eyes was not for the human they have killed. The worry was selfish and for his own life. "I don't want His Highness to be upset with us," he vocalized. "He will be most angry if he hears we killed the prey."

"He'll live," Bluenote said. "Don't worry, _pet_. You won't die by his hand. If anything, you'll die by mine."

Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas gave a low whine at that and lowered his head.

Bluenote watched as the rocks broke through another layer of earth as they yielded to gravity's will. He watched and he waited, but nothing happened.

 _Where are you, fledgling? Don't disappoint me._

He watched. He waited.

And, still nothing.

"We _killed_ him," Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas wailed in his misery. "We killed the human we were supposed to bring home. His Highness will kill us for our treason!"

Bluenote only closed his eyes. "You disappoint me, fledgling," he remarked. "I had higher expectations." He turned around and walked away. "Stay on guard, Abraxas. The fledgling may rise. Should he rise, stall him."

"Yes, Master," came a mutter.

Bluenote sighed internally as he opened his eyes.

 _Disappointing. So, he would not fly. What a waste of energy._

Bluenote took another step, but even he could not calculate what happened next. The rock pile did not burst for Gale to crawl out of it and demand retribution. The earth right in front of Bluenote shattered open the same time the stone crawled up Bluenote's body and captured his hands and arms. Fake-Gajeel-Abraxas was pierced in the chest before he could save his master and died in a huff of black smoke. A body emerged from the earth, but not a body Bluenote was expecting. This body was different. This body was not one he had seen before.

Bluenote's silver eyes glinted. He could not move. His legs and his arms were surrounded in stone, keeping him defending himself. But, the faintest of smiles appeared on his face. "So… The fledgling could fly after all. I take my disappointment back."

Gale stood before him in a body that was not flesh and bone anymore. His body was made of pure basalt rock in and out. Even his hair had converted into solid rock. His clothes remained untouched, but he did not care about his clothes even if they were tattered even more and were coming apart. He looked like a monstrosity with even his eyes solidified into rock. He looked like those ancient terracotta warriors you read in myths who rose to the occasion when evil was afoot. He did not look like the perfect rock warrior. He carried with him dents in his rock, dents to remind everyone he had been injured and injured _badly_. But, one dent was unique. One Gale's low stomach and to the right law a deeper dent, an injury worse than anything. An injury that could kill him if he bled out.

Gale panted, but he held his smirk at Bluenote, a smirk full of teeth turned into Cassiterite gemstones _. "Fuck you."_ He pulled back his fist.

And, he landed his first punch on Bluenote.

* * *

Linus led the group through as many back streets as he could. He was a swift man with a great feeling for danger. He would hear the blood spilling and stop the band of refugees. He would not lead them down a street he thought unsafe and, on several occasions, would herd them back to go down a different route. He kept them moving at a decent pace and inspired others to keep up. When one would stumble, others would keep them going, whispering encouragements and soothes. It was the hysterical ones that needed the most consolation. Tears streamed from their eyes and an attack threatened to leave their lips. They kept quiet as their eyes darted about. They knew better than to draw attention to themselves. But, that did not mean that would stop them from their frantic crying and rigid breaths.

Linus stopped the group when he sensed a presence. It was strange. It was not human or creature, but it was just… _magical_.

Julia shouldered her way to the front of the pack to survey their location. They had ended up in a small enough park with four ways for them to leave. It was surrounded by long-abandoned buildings with grass, a few trees, a bench here or there and a picnic table, and sidewalks. Nothing out of the ordinary. A swing set that only creaked because of the raging winds. Chairs overturned and beading with rain. A puddle was underneath a slide.

"What is it?" Julia whispered. "We have to keep moving."

Linus let his eyes wander. "Something's here." He crept forward. "Stay here."

Julia tried to reach him. "Linus—!"

Linus turned his head to the side to put a finger to his lips.

Julia bit her lips, but gave him a pleading look.

Linus ignored her as he crept into the abandoned park. He noted the rain splattering on the windowpanes. He noted as an autumn-touched tree lost another leaf to the storm. But, he did not see anything.

That did not mean he could not sense anything.

Linus kept walking, eyes all around him. The refugees and Julia watched him, they in trepidation, Julia in determination. They were all waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen.

The puddle under the slide rippled.

A window broke as a shadow leapt out of it.

Julia gasped. _"Linus!"_

Linus pivoted and raised his hands.

And the shadow slammed into him.

The refugees broke into a frenzy while Julia's eyes widened at what she saw in disbelief.

It was not Linus she stared at, even if he looked different. He had taken on a chilling ice form. His entire body glittered in ice, even his hair. He looked like an Ice Man in those old superhero stories and winter surrounded his very existence.

But everyone did not stare at that.

They stared at his opponent.

Julia took a step forward. _"Elvin?"_

Elvin looked like a deranged man in his state with fins and gills and rabid, sharp teeth. His claws tried to pierce Linus's arms, but all they pierced were freezing ice. He bared his teeth at Linus as he jumped away for his body to land on all-fours. His back arched and he hissed like a threatened cat.

Linus narrowed his eyes.

 _Elvin Strauss. I thought he was a Stone-Make Mage, not a Water Mage._

"Linus, be careful with him!" came Julia's shout. "He's family!"

Linus nodded as his eyes watched Elvin pace before him. "Get out while you still can!" he shouted back.

Julia nodded and turned back to the people. "All right! Let's go, everyone, move it!"

The refugees were quick to turn tail and run away. Julia was about to run with them, but she hesitated. She glanced behind to see Linus gauging Elvin's first strike. But, that was it. She fled after the others without second thoughts dogging her.

Linus kept Elvin within his sights at all time.

 _He's of Fairy Tail and possessed by the River Guardian. Subduing him will be easy._

Linus opened his mouth. "Elvin! If you can hear me, I don't—!"

And, Elvin lunged for Linus' throat.

* * *

"What he said was obvious fallacy."

Gabriel smirked at Luna's shocked face. He raised his glass to his lips. "Did I not say so?" he teased.

Luna scowled at him. "Shut up."

"If that means 'silence', forgive me for ignoring such an order."

Luna, Gabriel, Icarus, Himeros, and Hugo ended up at Meira's house. Himeros was free to graze at will with Hugo keeping watch outside. Icarus lay at Luna's side, front paws crossed with his head resting on them. Gabriel and Luna sat at the kitchen table with snacks and tea set between them with Meira bringing over more sandwiches.

Meira did not hesitate to smack the back of Gabriel's head in a careless manner, making him spit out some of his water. "Watch your tongue, child. That is my descendant to whom you are speaking," she reminded with threat light in her voice.

Gabriel gave a side-glare to his master, mumbling soft curses underneath his breath while Luna stuck her tongue out, satisfied.

"That being said, I am rather disappointed with my own blood would even believe the fragrant untruth of a Tzolk'in," Meira continued as she sat at the head of the table.

Gabriel imitated Luna's childish tongue sticking out while Luna glared at him.

"Honestly, Luna dear, why you indulged his behavior is _beyond_ me," Meira sighed. She raised her teacup and the teapot came to the cup to pour in tea while the sugar and honey added itself accordingly. A spoon danced to life to stir in the contents of the teacup. "Those people are highly incorrigible. No Heartfilia in this day and age should even _consider_ intermingling with such—thank you," she said, raising her hand to stop the teapot and her comrades. She took a sip of her tea. "As I was saying," she continued, "such mongrels."

Luna sighed and let her cheek rest on her hand. "That's a little harsh."

"Well, the truth is not a pretty maiden," Meira mentioned. "Now, do not think I am prejudice to them in any way. I respect all people and their ways of life. If you ask me about the Tzolk'in Civilization in their prime, I would wholeheartedly stand by them and defend them with my own honor." She absently slapped Gabriel's hand when he tried to take a sandwich, making him yelp. "They were highly intelligent people." She eyed her apprentice. "Unlike some," she added dryly.

Gabriel frowned. "No need to be so rude, Master." Slyly, he tacked on, "Having such a temper may give you premature wrinkles and damage your beauty." He snickered as Meira growled at him. "That royal knight you are so fond of would turn the other way if he saw you."

Meira gritted her teeth as her face turned red. "I am sure your father would thank me if you went missing. The spirits may thank me as well."

"I just don't get it," Luna exhaled loudly, stopping the student-teacher bickering before it could start. "What's so _bad_ about the Tzolk'in people? And, that man? I mean he was talking about the Guardian Duo and Nayda's appearance! And, he was right! Nayda does get really angry and tries to destroy the town and—!"

"Just because a horse jumps once does not mean it will jump again," Meira lectured.

Luna cocked her head. "Huh?"

Meira smiled. "Just because someone tells one truth does not mean they are always truthful," she explained. "This man you met may tell one truth, but the rest he may say could reside in lies."

"But he could be telling the truth the entire time!" Luna persisted, looking from Meira to Gabriel. "Doesn't he deserve the benefit of the doubt?"

Gabriel waved the question away. "He is a mere Tzolk'in. No need to believe his words."

"So _what?"_ Luna gnashed, huffing. "Why are you guys being so mean about him _just_ because he _could_ be a 'Tzolk'in'? What's so bad about that?"

Icarus raised his head to place it in Luna's lap. _Did your tutors never educate you on the history of Tzolk'ins, pup?_

"Luna, the Tzolk'ins are not the people they were accredited to be," Meira confessed. "They are not the intelligent civilization who we held in high regard. They are sacrilegious _cults_. They have a goal of spreading disaster where they go and preach such profane teachings—"

"So _what?"_ Luna glared at her ancestor. "You're not being very fair! Not all people from one race are like that, okay? Mama says you have to give people a chance! You can't just be rude because of the reputation their race gives! You have to get to know the person first!"

"And you are right," Meira agreed. She met her descendant's glare levelly. "We do not judge a person based upon their race. It is not right." She sighed. "All right. I shall give this man the benefit of the doubt just this once."

Luna squealed her delight while Gabriel looked properly befuddled. "Master, you cannot be serious!" he spluttered. "His words are mere myth!"

Meira smiled at her descendant. "While they may be, he may be speaking his truth. I cannot afford to be closed-minded at the moment. Even the stars have warned me of troubles to incur on this town. If this man knows more of the guardians and their anger towards man, we should investigate." She let her hand touch Luna's and clasped them together. "My child, if you wish, I give you permission to seek out this man for more information and report back to me on his words. I wish to be as involved as you."

"Thank you, Auntie!" Luna said, a beam on her face. "I'll be careful, I promise." She snuck a smug look at Gabriel's grumpy face. "In your face, Gabriel," she mocked.

Gabriel growled at her. "If Master says it, so be it. I shall take you back into Town Centre to speak with this false prophet." His words mashed reluctancy and displeasure and his eyes were curiously annoyed, but he gave an honorary bow to Luna.

Luna lifted her chin, feeling giddy and right. "I most appreciate it, good sir," she teased, though the gratitude was sincere. She looked at her ancestor. "Thank you. I mean it. I'll find out as much as I can."

Meira nodded. "I know you shall not disappoint me. You are of my blood after all." Her brow furrowed as a somber feeling crossed her. Her hand drifted to tuck away some of Luna's free hair. "But I know being a Heartfilia means we wade into trouble. I ask of you to be careful, Luna. I could not bear you becoming harmed and neither could your parents. Do not take too many unnecessary risks."

Luna softened and leaned into Meira's touch. "I won't, Auntie," she said, soft promise dripping in her words.

Meira nodded and retracted her hand. "All right then." She stood up. "Gabriel, you are to come with me. I have a bit of work for you to do. Then, escort my heir back to Town Centre."

As Meira walked away, Gabriel grumbled as he stood up. "You are an insufferable female," he muttered to Luna. "My descendant whom with you are familiar… Does he tolerate it?"

Luna laughed. "In a way. But, he gets annoyed with me when I get into bad situations. He's all for protecting me." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's annoying."

Gabriel offered her a fanged smirk. "Hmm. If you are even more trouble in your timeline, perhaps my heir should lock you in a high tower and feed you ambrosia," he suggested in good fun.

Luna shook her head in amusement. "No thanks. If anything, I'd rather be fed cookie dough milkshakes."

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Shakes of milk?" He shook his head and walked off. "I hope you will humor me in an explanation of how shakes of milk are so delicious, you wish to have them daily."

Luna could only giggle as Gabriel disappeared out of the kitchen. Her laugh ended with a sigh, then a giddy squeal. "I get to do my first investigation!" She clapped her hands. "This is so exciting! If Mama and Papa could see me now, they'd be so proud!"

Icarus snorted and his nose prodded the side of her thigh. _I hope you know what you are getting into, Pup. That man… He smells too strange for my liking._

"Good thing I don't have a nose like you." Luna let her hand drop to stroke in-between Icarus' ears. His tail thumped in appreciation and he closed his eyes. She smiled.

 _I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to figure out why I'm here and why Nayda is angry. I have to take risks._

* * *

Never fight with your wife when she wants to kill you.

Gray just barely put up a shield of his demon ice for a crazed Juvia to slam against him. She let tentacles of boiling water branch off her and slither towards Gray. With black on his skin, he need not worry about being in pain for the tentacles began to freeze just for touching his skin. Juvia screeched and retracted her tentacles. Gray took the opportunity to crush his shield into an icy mist. Juvia shut her eyes, shrieking in a tongue he could not understand as she tried to clear away the mist.

Gray took that as his escape and sprinted away with black ice creating a path for him.

Demon ice was different than elemental ice. Elemental ice was natural (as natural as Magic could be). It felt like ice you would get from cold days and wintry nights, though maybe you could feel it being a bit colder than the average ice. Demon ice was just unnatural. It was accursed ice with deep Black Magic rooted into it. For a normal Mage, it was uncontrollable. Ice Magic, if you were not careful, could freeze you inside out. But, demon ice showed no mercy. If it felt the heart of its Mage was not dark enough, strong enough to wield it, it would turn you into ice and shatter you without remorse.

Gray was no pushover.

He slid on his black ice in his state of half charred skin and red peeking in his eyes. He looked behind him.

A livid Juvia was chasing after him in a furious wave of water waiting to boil him alive.

Gray locked his jaw.

 _Dammit._

A round of cyan lightning burned the searing hot water and exploded it into mist.

Juvia reared back at that. Uneasiness worried her face when she saw lightning.

Gray did not have to wait for the Mage to drop in on him. Lance stood next to his senior with cyan static sparking off him and raging in his eyes.

" _That's_ Aunt Juvia?" Lance wanted to know.

"Possessed," Gray felt the need to add. "She's not in her right state of mind."

Juvia lunged forward, but Lance shot off a bolt of lightning in warning. Juvia faltered and hissed as she drew back.

"My lightning will hold her off," Lance said. He glanced at Gray. "Think you could calm her down?"

Gray snorted. "She might kill me before I can even try. She's been trying to kill me for a while now. I'm beginning to think she has a secret grudge against me that she's taking out." He glance at Lance. "Mary Jane?"

"Missing." Lance bolted lightning against when Juvia came too close. "My dad is trying to get in-touch with her lightning, but there's too much interference for a clear signal. Uncle Natsu said she was most likely with Igneel. If she is, she's in good hands."

"And, if she's not?"

Lance bolted another round of lightning when Juvia lunged forth.

"Then, I have to trust my baby sister won't go down without a fight," Lance said. "She's powerful and smart, even if she isn't feeling great. I have to trust she'll be okay."

Gray nodded to that. His eyes watched his wide circle them, hissing and waiting for an opening. "We need to get her back to her human form," he told Lance. "If we do that, we can get her unconscious and get her somewhere safe."

Lance nodded. "Got it." More static rippled off him. "Sorry about this in advance." Lightning charged Lance's entire being to the point that he became one with it. He bolted towards Juvia in a giant field of blue lightning.

Juvia screeched and tried to flee.

Lance closed his eyes.

 _Sorry, Aunt Juvia._

Juvia let out a hair-splitting shriek when Lance slammed into her back.

* * *

Levy was given a blanket and a hot beverage, but none of that mattered. Her eyes were void of any emotion as she stared into her hot tea. She was in the Lamia Scale Guild Hall, the polished first floor turned into a sick bay. Mages and soldiers alike were quarantined in the posh guild. Air and Wind Mages were littered among them, weak but still functioning. Wendy had Cheila watching her as she tended to a soldier's wounds, sweat on her brow and a glazed look in her eye.

Levy sat at a table with Pantherlily as her only company. He stood watch over Levy and made sure she was left in peace to gather her thoughts. He was back in Battle Mode with a towel around his shoulders, fur still damp. He watched the guild hall and scented their fear, their tears, their hopelessness.

"Gale."

Pantherlily looked at Levy. It was the first word she had spoken since she came to the guild. The name of her youngest popped from her mouth and was filled to the brim with grief.

"Gajeel will bring him home," Pantherlily rumbled to her. He truly did believe that. "Gale _will_ come home, Levy."

Levy's grip around her mug tightened. "I… I couldn't _feel_ him, Lily." Something glinted in her eyes. "My baby… I felt him _gone."_

"He's alive," Pantherlily insisted.

"For how long?" Levy lifted her gaze for her hazel eyes to look at the Exceed in nothing shy of anguish. "How long does my baby have?"

Pantherlily could not say anything to that.

A light cough startled both of them from their staring and they turned to see Lucy and Meredy. Lucy looked ready to rejoin the others while Meredy was wrapped in a blanket. Lucy's eyes softened on Levy, but she did not have a look of pity about her.

"How're you doing, Levy?" Lucy asked.

A bland smile wove onto Levy's face. "I'm scared, Lu."

Lucy settled down next to Levy in a heartbeat and pulled her in for a hug.

Levy buried her head into Lucy's neck as tears streamed her cheeks and she let loose the sob she wanted to let out. "He's my baby," she cried.

Lucy ran her hand through Levy's messy locks. "I know," she murmured. "I know he is."

"I'm his _mother_ and I can't even protect him." Levy let out a louder sob. "What kind of mom am I if I can't protect my kids?"

Lucy chose her next words with care. "Just because this is out of your hands does _not_ mean you're a bad mom," she soothed. "I know you and I know you love your kids. You love them so much, you would _die_ for them. You and Gajeel trained them fight their own battles with everything they had. You showed them heart. You taught them well."

"He could die, Lucy," Levy wept. "Just like the Harvest Festival, he could _die_ , and I can't do anything."

"You _are_ doing something," Lucy assured her. "You're loving him. You're worrying about him. You're not abandoning him. The second he's in the guild, he's going to need his mom right at his side, holding his hand and loving him. He needs your bravery, Levy. He needs you." Her eyes went up to Pantherlily and she extended a hand. "You too, Lily," she added. "You're his family too."

Pantherlily could not keep it together as he poofed back into his Exceed Form and flew into Lucy's arm. She took him in without question and stroked his head, feeling him shake against her.

"He'll need your love," Lucy told them both. "He'll need your love and your strength. And I know you can give him both."

Levy only cried harder while Pantherlily trembled and nuzzled into Lucy's consoling hold.

Meredy looked away from the private affair with pain in her eyes and despair in her heart.

 _Bluenote… Is this what you wanted? Did you want everyone around you to lose what they loved and feel despair?_

To that, there was no answer.

* * *

It was a miracle Gale was still standing with the amount of Magic Bluenote threw at him.

Bluenote's Magic Circle blossomed underneath Gale and his silvery eyes glowed. _"Fall,"_ he chanted.

Gale staggered, but he did not falter. He gave a cold smirk to Bluenote as he held his hands up in a triangle. _"Ruby Tri-Beam!"_ he chanted.

Bluenote dodged the attack, but he had to keep his eyes on Gale. He snorted to increase the pressure of gravity.

Gale's legs nearly gave out, but, this time, he let it happen on his own terms. He slammed rocky fists onto the ground and the stone responded to his orders. Jagged earth pierced the surface and raced towards Bluenote. Bluenote was forced to shift his eye contact to adjust his position. Gravity bared down on the jagged stones and forced them to break.

Gale switched tactics as his Magic pulsed in his hands. _"Garnet Shurikens!"_ he chanted. His hands twitched for ninja shurikens made of pure garnet to appear. He pelted them at Bluenote.

Bluenote was prepared when a shuriken made of garnet tried to gauge his eyes. Gale conjured the garnet shurikens out of thin air and followed Bluenote as the elder Mage avoided each one with agility a man of his build could only have with decades of battle experience.

Bluenote switched to the offensive as he laid his palms out towards Gale.

Gale felt what Bluenote threw at him. They were gravitational projectiles and hurt like a bitch. Gale avoided them the best he could, but two knocked into the same shoulder. He gritted his teeth when his right arm felt heavier than the rest of his body and threatened to dislocate itself, but he quickly ducked out of instinct to avoid the next one. He put a hand to the ground and his Magic Circle blossomed. _"Quicksand!"_

Bluenote looked down to find himself ankle-deep in quicksand. He tried to yank himself out of it, but the sand had a firm grip on him and would drag him into his death. His irises lit up in his Magic aura as he shifted the gravity around him. The sand trying so hard to drown him like a siren drowning her pirate prey was now rising up in the air.

What Bluenote did not expect was the blade of a scythe to try and behead him.

Bluenote bent backwards to avoid the scythe, but Gale was not finished with him. He twirled his scythe around as he landed on the sand. Instead of sinking, he was right on top of his pit of quicksand. He pivoted and brought down his sword on Bluenote.

Bluenote just barely caught the scythe in-between his hands.

Blank silver met feral rock.

Blood dripped from Bluenote's palms.

If Bluenote had the time to smirk, he would do it right then and there. "Did you really think this would stop me, fledgling?" His palms glowed.

Gale was forced to drop his onyx scythe as the sand unwillingly took it as prey.

Bluenote did not even flinch. "You're a much better work-out than before. I applaud you, fledgling."

Gale gave a loud snarl. _"Rose: Quartz Sword!"_ The rosy sword appeared in his hand and he tried plunging it into Bluenote's back.

Bluenote grabbed the sword and watched as Gale was forced to drop it. Instead of letting go, Bluenote looked at the rosy sword in bland interest. "Your gemstones grow dull, fledgling," he remarked.

Gale moved.

Bluenote's eyes darted to him.

Gale's movements slowed. He sunk into his own sand, something that felt wrong and unnatural. His steps were restricted, and he took his strides slowly and unevenly. The sand slowed him while gravity weighed him down.

Bluenote fingered the rosy sword. "From what they tell me, Gemstone Magic is nothing ever seen. It is the secret art, the Lost Art, of Earth Magic."

Gale tried to raise a fist as his Magic gathered around him.

Bluenote's stare widened.

Gale gave a grunt as he was further shoved into the sand. Now, he was knee-deep and going nowhere.

Bluenote continued his lecture. "Imagine to everyone's surprise when a child learned such rare Magic when he was only a novice, a fledgling. It was unheard of, even by standards held to Earth Mages. It was like a fledgling fresh from his nest new how to fly before his parents pushed him into it." He cocked his head, his stare still on Gale who tried his damn hardest to trudge through the sand. "Did you know Gemstone Magic is outlawed in many countries, fledgling? Just as Gold Magic is forbidden, and Alchemists and Metal Mages are not allowed the creation of gold. It is because the government fears economic inflation with too much gold circulating. The greed would be too much of a sin for humans to bear," he said.

Gale kept trying to move.

"The same goes for Gemstone Magic," Bluenote further said. "Never once have you thought of creating diamonds and rubies for monetary means. You have access to any jewel you desire. You can create them out of thin air, make millions, if you chose, and yet you stay in such a weak guild where your power is wasted."

Gale's jaw locked at the dig at Fairy Tail. "Fuck…y-y-you," he snarled.

Bluenote said nothing.

Gale shut his eyes in pain as he became waist deep in sand.

"You can't fool me, fledgling." Bluenote broke the sword in his hands. "As angry as you are, you can't fool someone who can fly. You can't play pretend like you don't feel it too."

"Shut up!" Gale snapped. He paid for it as he winced, sinking a bit more in the sand. He tried to move his fist forward, but his arms shook and shook until he could not shake anymore. His eyes opened and darted to his arm. He tried to move it, but it would not budge.

 _Oh, no. Shit, not now._

Bluenote blinked.

The sand beneath compacted and abandoned him. He was left standing atop the sand while Gale sunk into it. He turned his body towards Gale and walked.

"I see," Bluenote hummed. "Now I see why you didn't take this form earlier. If you're in it for too long"—something flashed in his eyes—"you turn to stone."

Gale glared at Bluenote with as much hate he held.

"You took this form as your last resort," Bluenote went on when he knew he was in the right. "You were right, by the way. I had to dip into my Magic Reserves a bit more to get you like this. Basalt rock is very dense and hard to move. But, you miscalculated." He moved closer to Gale, close enough to bend down and his face nearly touch Gale's. He whispered carefully, "Your stone will only delay your death, fledgling, not stop it. You know it too. When I buried you in stone, you were critically hurt. I could see the dents in your body. You were left to die. With your last shred of consciousness, you gathered enough nutrients to turn your body into stone and your interior into Cassiterite."

 _DRIP._

A tear painted Gale's rocky cheek.

 _DROP._

"You were so wrong if you thought that would stop me." Bluenote put a hand on Gale's chest and there was nothing Gale could do. "My powers let me control and bend gravity to my will. So, it is without saying, fledgling"—his hand shifted to over Gale's heart—"I could change the gravity of your internal organs."

 _DRIP._

Another tear painted Gale's rocky cheek.

 _DROP._

"I could increase gravity on your heart. It will tear out from your body and you would die from the insane amount of blood loss." Bluenote's hand shifted to Gale's temple. "Maybe I lighten gravity around your brain. It would press and press against your skull until it broke free and you would die instantly. That would certainly get your body to return to normal." How could someone so casual talk about this, talk about death and blood like they were speaking about a shift in the weather?

 _DRIP._

More tears rained on Gale's cheeks.

 _DROP._

"Return back to your human form, fledgling." Bluenote's words were not just words—they were orders. His hand swept to underneath Gale's left eye and brushed away his tears. "Don't cry. I don't like seeing fledglings cry. Just do as you're told or else I'll have to do what I told you."

Gale only closed his eyes. This was it. This was his stand. This was his refusal to orders.

Bluenote certainly did not get upset when his hand drifted down to Gale's throat. "Why do you defy me, fledgling?" He wrapped his hand around Gale's throat. His irises lightened.

Gale's eyes shot open and dilated as excruciating pain set inside him. It shocked him as he felt his throat constrict. Bluenote did not even need his fingers to press on Gale's throat; his gravity did it for him. It pressed against Gale's neck, slowly squeezing the air out of him. He opened his mouth as he choked and gagged. Being choked to death was even worse than a bullet to the head or being stabbed in the heart. You could feel your body lighten and resist as you lost oxygen your body so desperately needed. You could feel terror rush at you and bang on your mind. You could feel a sense of _I'm dying_ crashing as your heart sped up and you tried hard to fight against that urge to give in.

"Doesn't matter now," Bluenote supposed. "It might not be willingly, but you'll give in." His stare sharpened. _"Now."_

The second Gale could feel his throat nearly collapse he lost touch to his Magic. The Cassiterite inside him and the basalt outside him turned back into organs, flesh, and bone. A normal tongue and teeth were shown in his gasping mouth. The ruby and white in his eyes were back, though bloodshot.

Bluenote stood up and pulled Gale with him. Gale slipped away from his sand like he was never there and floated in mid-air. He was at Bluenote's unloving mercy as he levitated.

His wounds…

Oh, Heavens, his wounds!

All those wounds he had tried so hard to close up reopened and stained the sand with drips of blood. The dent on his lower abdomen and on the right was by far the worst and the bloodiest. His skin had been torn apart, ripped and shredded so carelessly. It nauseated streams of bloods, but it seemed that blood was the least of his worries. Muscle and fat deposits were exposed to the stormy air were torn with the wound screaming _Survival of the fittest_. And, what was worse? The wound was dirty. It was infected. Brown smoothening into black crusted around the wound. A repulsive yellow puss made its nest on the wound and dripped onto the sand, intermingling with the blood.

This wound would kill him.

And it took no idiot to see Bluenote knew that too.

"Has the fledgling gotten hurt?" Bluenote sounded like he was playing coy.

Gale said nothing as tears stained his cheeks. He knew what was about to happen. "Just…k-kill…m-m-me," he got out in a high-pitched croak. "Kill…m-me…"

"I told you, fledgling, that I need you to fly first," Bluenote reminded simply. "Show me you can fly. Don't disappoint—"

" _Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"_

Bluenote could not even finish his statement and dropped Gale unceremoniously as he was pelted with a number of iron spearhead. He was pinned to the ground by a few spears and deflected others, shifting their gravity upwards or downwards.

Gale landed awkwardly on his side, but, thankfully, not where his main wound lie. He felt himself nearly blacking out from the amount of pain he was in and could not even afford to move himself onto his back. Wet noses prodded at his back and he could hear doggish whining. The sound of flapping and a gust of wind brushed over him along with a flurry of footsteps. He heard most of them rush past them and Magic thrummed in the air. He could barely open his eyes to even consider what was going on around him. Everything hurt so much. He felt so much pain.

Then, he felt comforting heat and heard a sharp whistle.

The wet noses and whines were gone.

"Hey," came a panicked rumble. "Gale, you need to stay awake right now." The heat backed up to shout, "Gajeel!"

Gale groaned as tears stung his eyes and flooded down his cheeks.

Warm hands soothed his hair. "No need to cry, kid," came a warmhearted mutter. "You did _amazing_. Let the others take it from here, so you can rest." The heat left him.

Something cool and familiar surround him and smelled of earthy rain and metal. Gale could feel calloused hands stroke his neck and brushed against the bruise marks. He could feel burning eyes inspect his body.

"Pipsqueak." It was a cracked whisper. It sounded grief-stricken and angry at the same time. "Pipsqueak, open your eyes for shitty old man, okay?"

Gale felt compelled to obey, like it was a feral instinct. His eyes cracked open. They hurt. The tears hurt. If he was more awake, he would notice blood mixed with his tears and leaked out of his eyes, but he was too out of it to really notice. Blanking ruby met pained ruby.

" _Dad,"_ Gale mumbled, blood leaking from his cracked lips. More tears spilled from his eyes as pure shame froze his body and made his dull eyes shimmer. "I'm…s-s- _sorry."_

" _Shhh,"_ Gajeel hushed. He offered his son a half-broken smile as his hand thumbed Gale's wet cheek. "Don't talk, pipsqueak. Don't be sorry. You did amazing."

Gale sniffled. He was ashamed he was crying in front of his old man, ashamed he was crying because he was in pain, ashamed he was crying at all. "I-I'm n-not-not…strong enough," he rasped. "I… Sor-rry…"

Gajeel leaned forward to nuzzle forehead against Gale's cheek. Gale could just vaguely hear his father's unsteady intakes of air and his heartbeat was anything but calm.

"You were _so strong_ , pipsqueak," Gajeel whispered to him. His voice the only thing Gale could clearly hear. "I'm so pr-proud of you."

Something warm hit Gale's jaw. A tear.

"Don't _ever_ say you weren't strong enough." Gajeel's whisper turned fierce to mask how much he wanted his voice to break. "You're my kid, pipsqueak. I've watched you grow stronger every day and, today, you proved you were even stronger than me."

More wet and warm tears hit Gale's jaw and dribbled down his chin.

Gajeel lifted his head and Gale watched as Natsu came into blurry view, his pink hair matted down by the rain. He looked down at Gale. There was always something about those onyx eyes that made Gale feel subservient, but in the good way. Nothing in Natsu's gaze was in Gajeel's own. Onyx and ruby only reflected gravity at the same time, but something darker was in Natsu's gaze. His own personal storm was brewing.

"Gajeel, we have to," roughly dropped from Natsu's mouth. His eyes traveled to something that was not Gale's eyes. "We can't move him without him dying."

Gajeel's eyes snapped angrily to Natsu. "You don't think I know that, Salamander?" he seethed. "He's going to feel one-hundred times worse—"

"But, he'll live." Onyx flicked up to ruby and something sacred past between dragon brothers. "They said Wendy was feeling better. Still weak, but she's better. It'll get infected, but she'll be ready for him. She can get rid of the infection and bandage him. But, we have to do it now or else he won't even get that chance. You know that, Gajeel."

Gajeel locked his jaw and looked away from Natsu.

Gale's eyes drifted to his father. He opened his mouth, dry in comparison to how wet the world was. "It's…s'okay, Dad," he hoarsely whispered.

Gajeel looked back down at his son. Something raged in those eyes that had seen Hell like he was fighting with himself. "Okay." He looked back at Natsu. "Let's do it." He led out his arm and it made a fluid transition from flesh and bone to thick iron sword.

Natsu raised his hand and grabbed the sword. His heat wrapped around the sword and made it lighten. Gajeel showed no pain to his iron burning. His eyes stayed on his son.

Natsu let go of the sword and nodded at Gajeel.

Gajeel took a deep inhale and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, pipsqueak."

Gale wanted to question his father as Gajeel's sword came down, but something stopped him. His eyes widened as tear mixed with blood sprung from his eyes even faster and his mouth trembled as it widened.

And a ragged scream tore from Gale's lips before the world fell still and he could not feel anymore.

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah… Poor Gale! I really hope he's okay! I hope everyone's okay, but it just seems like things are only going to get worse from here. To find out if things get anymore worse, tune into the next episode of _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Mary Jane stands in front of the classroom with an irritated look, her eyebrow twitching, and unnecessary glasses hanging low on the bridge of her nose. She looks the part of the teacher and looks unhappy about that.

"Hello," she practically growls at the class. "I'm Miss Dreyar. I'm here to teach your Fairy Lesson. If you would like to live through this lesson, don't piss me off."

The students chorus nervously. "Aye, sir…"

Chibi-Mary Jane gives a nod and waves her hand. A LV box appears on top of a rolling cart. She presses the **ON** button. The video is silent, but it begins to show cult-like images. Wizards levitating in drawn Magic Circles with candles surrounding them and people in robes bowing down to a satanic being are shown.

"Today, we're talking about the Black Magic," Chibi-Mary Jane explains flatly. "Black Magic has many variants."

The video shows Bixslow fighting Gray in the first. Battle of Fairy Tail with his dolls. Then, the video switches to a pained Lucy in her Star Dress: Virgo Form with Avatar member Mary giggling at her.

"For example, Bixslow of Fairy Tail uses Seith Magic that can trap wandering souls. Then, there's Virus, a Curse Power that can create permanent illness from the common cold to brain death," Chibi-Mary Jane explains.

The video shows more examples of Black Magic. It shows Zash Caine using his Eye Magic: Mind Control on the White Tiger Squadron.

"Black Magic is just a synonym for Curse Power, but don't think Black Mages are evil people," Chibi-Mary Jane drones on. "Curses can be used any way a person sees fit. However, it has its drawbacks."

The video shows a young Jellal Fernandes being tormented by a scarlet soul, gaining his scar.

"People driven by Curse Power also bear the responsibility they could succumb to its sinister nature," Chibi-Mary Jane continued. "For example, my mother, Mirajane Dreyar, uses the accursed Satan Soul."

The LV shows an enraged Mirajane using her forbidden Magic against Freed Justin in the first Battle of Fairy Tail.

"As such, she has the same powers of a demon," Chibi-Mary Jane went on. "She has explained to me, if there's ever a time she gives in too much to anger or sadness, she'll hear whispers. Those whispers come from the Curse itself. A Curse has always been meant for sinister means unless the Mage wielding it has strong willpower to tame it into their own Magic. But, if the Curses senses you to be weak enough, it will whisper things to you." Chibi-Mary Jane's eyes darken at that. "These whispers can tell you all sorts of things or so my mom says. They'll tell you what you want to hear. Maybe you've been wanting to make sure your family is safe. The whispers could tell you to murder everyone around you to keep your family safe. It's the nature of a Curse to manipulate the weak and vulnerable."

The class is dead silent at that.

Chibi-Mary Jane heaves a sigh. "Anyways, Black Magic or Curse Power is the exact opposite of White Magic. That shouldn't be news to you. For one to exist, the other has to. It's all in the nature of balance. Circle of life and all that fun stuff I didn't sign up to teach you."

The class begins to snicker.

Chibi-Mary Jane raises an eyebrow, but she otherwise ignores it. "Now, that just about covers it," she decides. "Questions, comments, or concerns will be taken now."

A student raises their hand and she nods at them.

"Um… Miss Dreyar?" He looks like he is about to burst out laughing. "Are you really that close to Mister Dragneel?"

Chibi-Mary Jane's brow furrows as more snickers and chuckles ring around the room. "What the heck are you—?" She looks at the LV.

The entire video has paused on a picture of her and Igneel sharing her bed. She looks dead asleep, hair pulled into a bun, and an old band shirt hanging loose on her body. It's Igneel who grins for the camera with her in his arms and a wink on his face. The video shifts to a new picture that has the entire class bursting into laughter and Chibi-Mary Jane silent. The photo is of her sleeping on her bed with sunglasses haphazardly on her face, an empty wine bottle shoved into her arms, and the words **WHEN SHE GETS WASTED ON RED WINE** scrawled in the corner.

Chibi-Mary Jane grits her teeth. _"This…"_

 _BANG._

Everyone stops laughing, horrified when they see a broken LV and a murderous Chibi-Mary Jane.

"…is pissing me off," Chibi-Mary Jane snarls. "He is going to die. He is going to die with me using my bare hands. No Magic needed. He'll be squealing his pain and begging for help in a place no one can hear his pathetic cries."

Everyone sinks in their seat.

 _Holy crap, this lady is terrifying._

Chibi-Mary Jane turns to the class and clears her throat. Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **DO IT FOR HER!** " She stalks away. "Class dismissed. I have a moron to kill." And, she leaves the room.

It's only a few seconds later they hear a high-pitched scream and the sounds of maniacal laughter that has them shivering violently.

 _Poor Mister Dragneel…_


	27. Adventure 027

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure,_ things got a bit crazy, didn't they? Gale found another imposter of his dad and decided to face him in battle—or, more like watch as the imposter tried to get by his diamonds. Luna found a prophet who spoke of Nayda and Erion's appearance! But, Gabriel isn't so convinced this man is a true oracle or a false prophet. Meanwhile, Bluenote showed up again to get Gale to fly! Seriously, dude, this is getting old! Gale tried to get away and even called Levy for help, but it was all too late! Lance joined Gray in the fight against Juvia but talk about marital problems! Luna got Meira's approval to sniff out this prophet and learn more about the future, but even with Meira's support, it looks like she's going in it alone. Gale turns to stone to face against Bluenote, but even that isn't enough to face the ex-member of a Dark Guild! Bluenote decides to pull out a little incentive to get Gale to conform to his wishes, but Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale save the day! With Gale's life on the line, Gajeel and Natsu are forced into doing something that'll help save him…for a price.

" _I'm sorry, pipsqueak."_

I'm sorry too, Gale. We can only hope you're safe and sound in this episode! And, just who was that person with the cat anyways?

* * *

Red bled into the sky and the stars poked their heads to look down on Earth Land. They liked Dawn. She was the product of Father Sun and Mother Moon and would let her starry siblings catch an early glimpse of life on the planet they watched over. Margaret Town was winding down as evening drew closer. Little ones were herded back into the homes for a warm meal and family chatter. Some soldiers were lucky enough that a few ladies took interest in them and would happily join them for a drink and perhaps innocent talk at their bedchambers.

Gabriel and Luna came out of a general store, Gabriel sulking and Luna smiling, with bags in their hands.

"Must you be so happy?" Gabriel grunted to her.

"Yup!" Luna chirped. "How can I not be when I was right?"

Gabriel led her back to the hitching post where Himeros tied and Icarus lounged next to the Longma. Hugo held bags in his hands and kept watch over the two magical creatures, but, when he felt Luna approach, he turned his attention to her.

"You were not 'right'," Gabriel growled, tone sour. "Master just indulged you in your folly. That is all."

Luna laughed at Gabriel's grumpiness. "Would it _kill_ you to be happy for me and not be such a Grinch?"

As Gabriel stopped by their posse, he grumbled, "Physically, being happy for you could not kill me even if you wished. Mentally, yes. Yes, it would."

Luna scowled as Hugo reached for her bags and took them with ease. "Jerk," she insulted. She went to Icarus and stooped to rub his side. "Hey. We're back," she cooed.

A soothing rumble akin to a purr rumbled through Icarus' throat and his tail thumped. _You took longer than expected._ He dare sounded whiny more than accusing.

Luna laughed at him as she got up. "Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly. "We got stopped a lot because I'm Auntie Meira's niece. I guess being a Heartfilia in this time period is like being a celebrity."

"Don't think yourself so special," Gabriel grunted. He finished tying the saddle bags to flick a glare at Luna. "You are nothing but an agitating female."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to give people the middle finger."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, stroking Himeros' scales. _"Ooo._ You really got me on that," he mocked, tone dry. "Such a scathing retort."

Icarus rolled to his paws and shook the dirt out of his fur. _Come now, pup, let the apprentice have his irritation. He masks his worry for you._

Gabriel went to untie Himeros when Luna huffed. _Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I'm completely clueless_ , she thought snippily.

Icarus gave her a pointed look. _Actually, that is_ **exactly** _what it means,_ he chided. _You are not accustomed to this world and no one expects you to be, pup. You are learning and that is okay. None will judge you._

Luna sighed. _I know_ , she mumbled. She stroked Icarus' jaw. _Thanks, Icarus._

Icarus licked her cheek and gave a bit of a whine, tail wagging.

Gabriel was mounted on his steed and Himeros looked impatient to trot. Gabriel looked at Luna. "Shall we, Miss Lucy?"

Luna sighed, abandoning Icarus, and nodded at Gabriel. "Yeah. Let's…" Her words trailed off as she caught something a bit further down the street. "It's him," she whispered. Without thinking, she abandoned her group, hiking up her skirt, to dash down the street.

Hugo was lumbering after her in an instant.

Icarus growled and took off after her as well. _Pup, come back here!_

Something rumbled in Gabriel's throat as he turned Himeros down the street. "Come, Himeros! _Hyah!"_ He flicked his reins and Himeros gave a smoky snort as he cantered down the street.

People strolling about glanced as they witnessed a girl of flaxen hair run to catch up with the cloaked figure. Most paid her no mind, but the women upturned their nose and snidely giggled, and a few young boys gave smirks as they watched Luna run away after her mystery man.

"Hey! Wait! Slow down!" Luna yelled.

The mysterious figure seemed to notice Luna's shouting, but, rather than slow, he sped up and continued to run.

Luna kept up her run when Icarus' powerful strides outpaced her. He let loose a burst of speed and sprinted towards the mystery man. The mystery man flinched when Icarus and him were shoulder-to-shoulder. He tried to pivot, but Icarus outsmarted him. He leapt in front of the man and bared his teeth. The man tried to go to the left and Icarus was on him. Go to the right and Icarus was there.

The man tried to turn tail, but he was met with an exhausted Luna who slowed into a walk. She stopped just before him to keel over, puffing her breaths. Hugo was right behind her and looked down at his ward. It was comical to see him try to help her by rubbing her back a little.

"Thanks"— _pant_ —"Hugo." Luna let out a whoosh of air as she stood up, Hugo relinquishing her. Her cheeks were flushed and she still panted as she looked at her mystery man. "Hey," she breathed. "Sorry for…chasing you back there."

The mystery man stood up a bit straighter. "No, my child, it is quite all right," he rumbled. "You called for me?"

Himeros slowed from a canter to a trot to a walk and came to a complete stop next to Luna. The Longma knocked his muzzle against Luna's cheek and muttered in his tongue as though to tell her he wanted her to wait next time.

Gabriel dismounted Himeros with his reins in hand. He eyed Luna in mild irritation. "Miss Lucy, I'd appreciate it if you would _wait_ for your escort rather than run away when the action suits you," he snapped.

Luna rolled her eyes and told the man, "Yeah. I wanted to know more about the stuff you were talking about?"

The man looked surprised at that. "Really?" It was hard to tell if he were excited or if he were deadpan.

Luna nodded fervently. "Uh-huh! What you were saying really…! U-Um… It really spoke to me?"

Gabriel's derisive snort was met with a sharp elbow to the stomach.

The man cocked his head and seemed to turn to Gabriel's direction. "I am happy it did, my child," he murmured. "I would be _honored_ to explain in more detail, but, alas, I must find myself a warm meal and lodging. You see, my current funds are insufficient here."

"Oh, that's okay! I'll cover you," Luna blurted. "Oh, wait! I-I-I mean I can pay for your meal or whatever. Honest!"

This took the man by surprise. "You…would do that?"

Luna smiled. "Of course! It's the least I can do, after all! My ma—um, I mean, my auntie always taught me to help people in need, so, you know…" She gestured awkwardly. "You're in need and I'm, uh, helping you."

Icarus growled. _Do not waste your funds on this human, pup. He is unworthy of our time and money._

"Miss Luna," Gabriel hissed in her ear, "I highly ask you to reconsider—"

"Thank you, my child," the man said, bowing. "But, I could not possibly—"

"You can and you will," Luna decided firmly. "Please, sir, I'd really love to hear you talk more over some good food. Join us, please. We'd all love it—!"

Gabriel gave a loud cough.

Luna gave him a sharp glare in return. _"I_ would love it," she amended, turning back to the man with a small smile, "if you would accept."

The man opened his mouth.

"And, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Luna swiftly added.

"Although, I will," Gabriel muttered darkly.

He was met with another elbow to the gut.

A cracked smile of old age was seen from underneath the hood. "Well, with an offer like that, how am I to refuse?"

"I find it simple. Just say— _Nnngh!"_ Gabriel doubled over and coughed. "Easy, woman, have you no sense of mercy?" he mourned while Himeros gave snorts of laughter.

Luna ignored Gabriel in favor of the man and clapped her hands excitedly. "Perfect! Let's go find us some chow, okay?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The tavern was fairly busy as the dinner hour was peaking. The patrons were nothing more than men and women here and there. As they would say, a tavern was no place for a lady. It was quaint, rustic, with an earthy smell tinged in that ale and grease stench that, if sitting in it too long, you would have to bathe for days just to relieve yourself of carrying such a smell. Most drank their mugs of rum and slurred their conversations towards one another. A soldier and his friends from the town were all mooning over a well-sought-after lady of Monroe Manor and the soldier bragged how she invited him to her courtyard for tea. One of the five females in the tavern giggled as her fiancé—he held that drunken blush on his cheeks—stroked her chin and said soliloquies about her eyes, relating them to the midsummer's day. There was only one bar tender working. He was a buff man with a dangerous look about him. He was sweaty from his work, but no one dare poke fun at him. After all, he was the only reason they could drink. There were others in the tavern who were not-so-drunk and ate the food instead. It was nothing too heavy or refined. The meat was cooked thoroughly and the soup and bread would fill you up. If you felt fancy, there was fish to order but for the hefty price of thousands of jewel.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

« _This is the Rising Moon Tavern, a local tavern in Margaret Town. Many weary travelers come to this tavern for the good food, the booze, and a cheap place to stay, so long as they don't give the Magic Knights or military soldiers any trouble._ »

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gabriel seemed rather embarrassed as Luna scarfed down another helping of meat and potatoes without second though to how unladylike she was being. His eyes ricocheted to the local boys around their age. They looked like they came from old money, but they watched in honest fascination of Luna's raging appetite. A few seemed intrigued. One looked tempted to speak to her. Another table with two boys clearly from the sticks leered at Luna and murmured comments to each other as she tore into her salmon.

Gabriel growled angrily. "I don't understand _why_ you would choose such a place to settle your ridiculous appetite, my Lady," he rumbled. "We could have gotten food elsewhere in a much more civil place for a noble female such as yourself."

Luna gulped down her fried shrimp and licked her lips free of any crumbs. "Yeah, but _you_ said this place is where you and your dad go for really good food _and_ this is where our guy was headed," she reminded. She raised her hand to the bar tender. "Hey! Can I get some more meat over here?" she hollered.

Gabriel blushed in his anger as the bar tender bellowed a laugh. "Of course, my Lady," he shouted. "Gabe! Ya got yerself a feisty fiancé right there!"

As Luna laughed, Gabriel snapped, "She is _not_ my fiancé! She is merely the niece of my master! I would _never_ drop to one knee for her!"

Luna continued eating her chicken leg as she eyed Gabriel. "You know, you were so much nicer and sweeter when I first met you and now you're just a big meanie," she muttered. "I'm starting to think you did that whole 'catfish' thing Mama warned me about."

"I assure you if I knew what you meant by that, I did _not_ do that to you, Miss Luna, and I apologize if you feel such a way, however—" Gabriel turned his head to glower at the boys who perked to hear the beauty was single and flashed his fangs at them, scooting closer to Luna. "This does _not_ make me feel comfortable and I wish for us to leave at once," he whispered furiously to her. "You bring yourself and your virtue in more danger the longer we stay."

Luna waved off Gabriel's concern and picked up her lobster, biting into the exposed part of it. "Oh, _please,_ " she snorted, mouthful. "I grew up in Fairy Tail, remember?"

Gabriel gave her a wilting look.

Luna swallowed her lobster and gave a sheepish grin. "Right. They weren't around yet," she supposed. "Well, Fairy Tail is a little worse than this." she leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "My uncle Gray strips naked, like, every five minutes."

Gabriel looked horrified at that. "In front of _women?"_

Luna was about to burst into laughter, but she coughed it out and nodded somberly. _"And,"_ she added, "my aunt Cana likes to feel up my mama's boobs to get my papa jealous. _And_ , I know that my sister's friend Dazzler strips in front of another guild mate when she's drunk. All the way down to her bra and panties."

Gabriel's eyes twitched. "What type of guild do you live in?" he squawked. "Surely my heirs take no part in such juvenile behavior when ladies are present?"

Luna merely smirked. "One of your descendants lost strip poker and had to walk around my hometown _naked."_

Gabriel exhaled shakily and swallowed. "Well now…" He wet his now dry lips. "Th-That's… _very_ unsettling…"

Luna leaned back to wrest her cheek on one hand. She spooned some mashed potatoes and pointed at Gabriel. _"No._ It's _normal_ in my time," she reminded him, though quietly. "So, grow up a little, okay? I'm _fine_ here. You're here with me and won't let anything happen to me, right?"

Gabriel snorted. "None shall touch you, Miss Luna. Not while I breathe and stand next to you."

Luna rolled her eyes. "And, Icarus is right outside with Hugo and Himeros," she pointed out. "If anything happens, they'll rush in here." She popped in her spoon in her mouth and took in her mashed potatoes. "See? No need to worry."

"Because you say such things is the reason I worry," Gabriel grumbled. His eyes flicked to the bathroom and narrowed. "He's taking too long," he complained. An idea came to him and he grinned. "How about—?"

"We are _not_ ditching a poor, defenseless old guy just because you 'find his scent odd and suspicious'," Luna quoted, feigning a Minstrish accent towards the end. "You were just making up that last part! Scents can smell 'suspicious'!"

Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "I do _not_ sound like that, and he _does_ smell suspicious!" he insisted. "Why do you have to be so insistent on his—?"

Luna glanced over to the bathroom and her eyes widened as the man hobbled out. _"Shhh, shhh, shhh!_ He's coming, he's coming," she hissed at Gabriel. "Act natural."

Gabriel looked bewildered at that. "'Act natural'? What are you—?"

Luna harshly elbowed Gabriel in the stomach—he choked and groaned—then she gave a warm beam to the man as he sat across from them. "Hi! I ordered a lot, so dig in!" she urged.

The man's jaw dropped at the spread laid before him. It seemed like every dish from the tavern had been bought with three mugs of water split between the trio. "I-I—"

"Here ya go, little lady!"

Luna clapped in excitement as the bartender arrived with new and warm dishes of food. Somehow, he made it work to put the plates on the table.

"Oh! Thank you so much, sir!" Luna squealed. She inhaled the food and gave a pure moan of delight. "Oh, my _God_ , this is so _good!"_

Gabriel shot the boys leering at their table a filthy glare. "Miss Lucy, control yourself," he growled sharply. "Refrain from such noise."

The bar tender gave a belly-laugh. He finished laying at the platefuls of food and puts his hands on his hips. "Come off it, Gabe. Let the lady appreciate such fine dining." He ruffled Gabriel's hair, making the boy wince. "Honestly, I like the girl. Brings in business."

Gabriel swatted at the bar tender who only laughed it off and lumbered away. _"Tch._ Dirty, old man," he muttered.

Luna picked up her fork and knife and was about to cut into her meat when she saw the man had not moved. She nodded to the food. "C'mon! You need to eat before it all gets cold," she insisted. She cut into her meat and took a forkful of it into her mouth.

The man closed his mouth and looked down. "Please, Miss, you truly are too kind," he mumbled. "How about I answer your questions?"

Luna swallowed her mouthful of food. "Well, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Anna Heartfilia."

The man tensed at that. "My apologies. Did you say…'Lucy Heartfilia'?"

"Yup!" Luna took a forkful of meat and potatoes. "That's me!" she confirmed as she chewed. She swallowed her food and frowned. "Why? Is there a problem with that?" Her eyes looked down at her food. "Is it because I'm a Heartfilia?"

The man waved his hands and shook his head. "No, no! Not at all, my child!" he insisted. "Granted I was a bit surprised to hear the Heartfilia name come from your lips. I had never heard of Anna Heartfilia having an heir."

Luna stopped eating to laugh nervously. "O-Oh, um, you see, I—!"

"My master graciously took Miss Lucy after her parents' death," Gabriel said, deadpan. "Her origins were unknown to society to keep her out of public scandal."

The man frowned at that. "Oh, I see. My apologies, my child. I did not mean to drudge up such bad memories."

"Oh, no, you're fine," Luna insisted. "I'm, like, over it and everything, I, uh, guess?" She pushed to a different question. "So, what's _your_ name?"

The man smiled. "I go by many names, Lady Heartfilia. You may call me a simple wanderer as my name may only be spoken by my people."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Your people wouldn't happen to be T'zolkins, would they?"

Luna glared at Gabriel. "Hey," she snapped quietly, "no need to be—!"

"They are."

Luna looked surprised at the man's answer.

"I know my people have a… _reputation_ , so to speak," the man acknowledged slowly, "however, I assure you I do not follow their path of destruction and lies. I follow the path of righteousness and only serve the call of the gods."

Luna's eyes sparkled as she leaned forward. _"Wow,"_ she breathed. "Amazing!"

Gabriel sank in his seat and huffed. "I believe the term you seek is 'revolting'."

The man smiled at Luna, completely disregarding Gabriel's comment. "It is not _that_ amazing, Lady Heartfilia," he assured. "For I am not so much different than you and your famous clan."

Luna frowned at that, cocking her head. "Wait. What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

The man leaned forward. "As you know, Lady Heartfilia, your clan has a vivid connection to the Heavens who watch over us," he told. "Your clan has always prided themselves with their connections to spirits for spirits are the past, present, and future. And, while I may not be a Heartfilia, I, too, hold a connection, however, on a more divine level."

Luna's eyes slowly widened. "So, wait… You're saying—"

"Yes, I am, Lady Heartfilia." The man sat back and let them see his grin full of crooked teeth. "I have a connection to an actual god."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 027**

 _Do It for Her_

そして、未来はどうですか？すべてを知っている彼はすべてを伝えます！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Bullshit."

Luna gasped. _"Gabriel!"_

The man chuckled. "Fear not, Lady Heartfilia, for this is not uncommon to hear that from those who do not believe."

Gabriel pointedly looked away and hmphed.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him, still. He's not trained yet," she remarked, sending Gabriel a cool gaze. "Anyways, about this 'god' you're connected to… Who are they? What do they do? How do you, you know, do this?"

The man chuckled even more. "Many questions have many answers, my Lady, and answers you are not ready for," he noted. His smile widened at Luna's pout. "However, I will try to answer them."

Luna brightened while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Like your connection to the spirits give you power, my connection to my savior gives me power," the man explained. "Through Him may I be blessed with Magic and visions of the past, present, and future."

Luna nodded, thoughtful of those words. "So, did this 'god' tell you about the Guardian Duo appearing? Did he tell you why the River Guardian appears? Maybe how to stop it?"

The man frowned and shook his head. "It is all unclear to me," he admitted. "He told me this town disrespected the river and insulted the River God. Through answer, the River God would demand retribution from the people and lash out."

"And, then the Sky Guardian would appear to protect the people," Luna completed. She set down her fork to clasp her hands under her chin. "But, that doesn't make sense," she murmured. "I don't believe this town as a whole could anger her."

The man's frown deepened. "'Her'?"

Luna blanched at her mistake. "O-Oh, um, I mean the River Guardian," she amended.

Gabriel snorted. "Freudian slip much?" he jeered under his breath.

" _Shut – up,"_ Luna hissed at him, equally quiet.

"I ask of you to leave this town, Lady Heartfilia."

Luna looked back at the man with a frown of her own and curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "What, why? Because of the guardians fighting and destroying the town?"

The man nodded. "Mmm. It is no place for you to be, my Lady," he murmured. "I advise you to leave this town, this place, and salvage your freedom. For a fear, when the guardians awaken"—and the atmosphere darkened around him—"utter darkness and chaos will befall the innocent and blood will mix with water."

°•°•°•°

By the time the trio left the tavern, it was late, and darkness was shoving aside the light in the sky to settle in for the evening. Street lamps were shining with torches burning on the side of buildings and houses alike. If you were a child or a lady, you would be at home, the children in their bedchamber while the women finished their cleaning and took to quiet conversation. If you were a man, it was acceptable to continue drinking and being merry at this hour, but you had to be a bit more careful about it. The soldiers patrolling glared at drunkards and muttered their disgust (though, a few soldiers were quite drunk themselves).

Luna and the man waved at each other for a final time before the man hobbled over to the inn part of the tavern to meet with a man guarding it. Luna put her hand down and sighed. "Well, that was fun," she decided.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked to the hitching post. Himeros was wide-awake and eager to see his rider, swishing his tail. "Your definition of 'fun' should be edited and re-written," he muttered. He came up to his Longma and stroked his muzzle. "I found this meeting to be quite wearisome and unneeded. We learned nothing."

"We learned _a lot,"_ Luna defended. She came over to Icarus who perked at her arrival through half-lidded eyes. He lapped at her palm and butted against her hand. He must have been too tired if he were acting like a true dog. Luna obliged him and scratched behind his ears. "He gave me something to give back to Auntie. If what he's saying is true, we need to be ready for tomorrow," she said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "While I _do_ believe what Master says of despair and tragedy befalling the town, I do _not_ trust that man _nor_ his word." He eyed the cloaked man who spoke quietly to the guard. "His scent—"

"Oh, here we go again," Luna muttered. She giggled when Icarus craned his neck to lick her nose.

Gabriel bristled. "Don't dismiss my words, Miss Luna. My nose has _never_ failed me," he growled.

"Ugh! You _people_ and your _noses,"_ Luna groaned. "Look, we did it and it's done, okay? So, stop whining about it and let's go home. I want to talk to your dad more about his findings."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and choice words were muttered, but he did as he was told and went to untie Himeros. His eyes went back to the man and they stayed there. They narrowed as they watched the old man rummage through his cloak.

 _What are you up to, Old Man?_

The man pulled something silver out of his cloak.

Gabriel closed his eyes as his ears twitched to listen in on the conversation.

The guard was speaking in low tones. _"—I, drugeyat?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"— _and, the other?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Surprise and suspicion melded inside Gabriel as he opened his eyes.

 _Alakitasian?_

" _Vyora dalzhny pokažete drugaye ili bekak obsluzhignye,"_ the guard said, crossing his arms. The language of Alakitasia was Cyrillic and boorish without much room for elegance.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _You must show the other or there is nothing here for you."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The old man showed no sign of tensing or anxiety. He put away the silver object into his cloak. He pulled back his cloak on his arm and showed it to the guard. Gabriel narrowed his eyes when he caught something on the arm, but the old man was quick cover his arm once again and the something was gone. The guard moved away from the door and allowed the old man in.

Gabriel curled his lips into a snarl.

 _What's this man playing at?_

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel snapped out of his glaring stare to look at Luna. She worried her bottom lip as she gazed at him, a hand rubbing her arm. "Are you all right?" she asked. She hesitantly tacked on, "Are you _that_ mad at me?"

Gabriel paused. Then, he shook his head. "No, Miss Luna, I'm ot," he soothed. Really, he was not. "I was lost in my own thoughts." He untied Himeros from the hitching post. "My apologies. Let me escort you back to my home."

Luna shuffled back so Gabriel could mount, but the worry did not fade from her eyes. "Gabriel… I…" She did not know what to say and looked down at her dress, rubbing her arm. What could she say?

"Please, _printzesa_ , do not trouble yourself with the likes of me."

Fingers tipped Luna's head up.

Soft ruby clashed with worried chocolate.

Gabriel offered her a genuine smile. "Have no fear, _printzesa_. I am fine and not under the influence of anger." His voice smoothed Luna's worries over as his fingers let go of her chin. "Now, please, mount, so we may venture back to my home."

Luna wordlessly nodded and stepped up to Himeros. Icarus got to his paws and nudged Luna, helping her as she mounted Himeros. Himeros shuffled back and forth, adjusting himself to their weight. Gabriel snickered something and pulled Himeros down the opposite way, guiding the Longma into a steady trot. Icarus kept up with ease and Hugo took up the rear, lugging around bags.

Luna held onto Gabriel's midsection and laid her head on his back. "Thank you," she mumbled into his jacket. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Thanks for everything, Gabriel. Thanks for being my friend and letting me do this."

Gabriel's mouth opened to say something to this. But, his lips pressed together instead. "It is no trouble at all," he told her quietly, "Miss Luna, you may close your eyes but hold on tight. I will guide us home."

Luna nodded lazily against him and let out a sigh.

Gabriel's lips trembled as though he wanted to so badly say something, but he just could not get out the words.

And, his hands tightened around his reins.

* * *

In the violet bubble attached to lithe violet flames guiding them into an abyss, Igneel yawned. "I'm so _bored,"_ he complained.

Mary Jane's eyebrow twitched. "Deal with it, moron," she snapped. She sat on the ground in her meditative pose. "Shut up and be quiet."

Igneel furrowed his eyebrows. "But… Didn't you just—?" His words were cut off in a strangled hum when a spearhead was a merely centimeter away from his throat.

Mary Jane opened one eye, the modular spear originating from just the palm of her hand. "I will not hesitate to hurt you if you piss me off," she reminded him. "Remember that."

Igneel tried not to swallow as he sweated comically. "Yes, ma'am," he whimpered.

Mary Jane retracted her spear as her eye shut. "Glad we've reached an understanding."

Peter's eyes slid back and forth between the two, an eyebrow raised and confusion dancing in his gaze. "Are you two… _always_ like this?" he wondered.

Igneel wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded. "Pretty much," he supposed. "MJ isn't exactly the cute and cuddly type of girl. She might be a secret Kuudere Archetype with some Tsundere mixed in."

A tick mark pounded against Mary Jane's forehead. "No, she is _not_ a 'kuu'-or 'tsun-tsun'-whatever, _but_ she _is_ a _Murderous_ Archetype who will get pissed off _very easily,"_ she said harshly.

Igneel laughed. "Don't be so angry, MJ. It'll go straight to your ass," he teased.

"Your Idiot Hero Archetype is going to die very painfully," Mary Jane threatened. "Slowly until the last drop of blood drips out of you. Only then can I be happy."

Peter's eyes widened, but Igneel only cackled and plopped onto the ground. The entire bubble dropped a bit and Mary Jane gritted her teeth, but then it was back to smooth sailing.

"She's a spitfire," Igneel remarked. "One of a kind with a knack for bloodlust. That's my MJ."

"I'm not yours and that nickname is atrocious," Mary Jane said through a locked jaw. "If only I had my Sound Pod to drown out your pointless chatter that pisses me off."

Peter grinned at Mary Jane. "You're certainly a feisty one, huh, baby girl?" he teased.

Mary Jane ignored him.

Peter settled on the ground, albeit more gently than Igneel had done. He observed Mary Jane. "So—"

"Don't talk to me. In fact…" Mary Jane brought her hands up to her ears and her palms pulsed violet for a mere moment. When she brought her hands down, all could not see what she had done.

Peter switched his curious stare to Igneel who only secretly grinned.

"Don't mind her. She put up a Noise-Cancelling Charm on her ears," Igneel explained. "Whenever she didn't have her headphones and Sound Pod with her, this was the only thing she could do to ignore everyone, especially when she would get migraines."

Peter frowned. "So, does she get headaches a lot?"

Something passed through Igneel's face. Something that made Peter want to retract that question, made him want to regret it. Igneel lowered his head with a not-right smile on his face. "Uh, yeah. Sometimes," he murmured. "They come and go. Some are worse than others."

Peter's face darkened. "How 'worse'?" he demanded to know. "Are they worse than what I saw?"

Igneel winced. "They… _can_ be," he admitted quietly. His onyx eyes ricocheted to Mary Jane's form and softened dearly. "She doesn't like to talk about them. They hurt her too much. She uses music to drive her migraines away and it normally works."

It donned on Peter. "So, the reason she has headphones in all the time—"

Igneel swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. She can hear you through her music, so it's not that she's really ignoring us. But, she…" He sighed and fiddled with the ring on his finger. "It's easier to not deal with people," he tried to justify.

Peter acknowledged the ring on Igneel's finger by nodding at it. "Nice ring," he complimented. "Family heirloom or a promise ring?"

Igneel bestowed a fanged grin. "Nah, nothin' like that," he dismissed. "More like a reward and a reminder from someone who helped us not-so long ago."

Peter raised an eyebrow, but he decided not to press Igneel for more than that. He switched the topic back to Mary Jane. "How long have you two been…?" He jerked his head. "You know…"

Igneel thought he knew. "Well, we've been guild mates since we were ten," he informed. "And, then—"

"No. Not guild mates," Peter said. "I mean _together_. How long have you guys been dating?"

Igneel's eyes widened. Then, he lurched forward in a genuine laugh. "Ha! Us? _Dating?"_ He burst into more laughter.

Peter crossed his arms. "Well, I figured she might be lying about your relationship when I saw the two of you," he figured, grinning. "Looked like the girlfriend was trying to make her boyfriend jealous with the evil other man."

Igneel shook his head in his mirth. "It's not like that," he assured. "Nah, MJ and I go _way_ back when it comes to us being friends, but that's it."

Peter hummed at this, nodding along to something he clearly did not understand. "And, uh… Does _she_ know that?"

"'Know' what?"

"That you're both friends."

Igneel paused at then. Then, that not-right grin settled on his face again. "She'll come around," was what he offered as a response. "She doesn't know it yet, but she will. It's fate."

Peter gave a sarcastic laugh at that. "'Fate'? Really, man? Don't tell me you buy into the astrology bullshit."

Igneel's shoulder shook as he snickered. "Nah. Not exactly." His hand grabbed his scarf and pulled at the material. He looked at it, looked carefully at the stitching like he was seeing some secret message or remembering a precious memory. "Just know that it's 'fate' for her and I to be friends. I can't tell you how I know or anything, but it just is."

Peter snorted at that. He did not mean to sound rude, but he certainly was not buying into this. "Dude, I think you're just dreaming."

That one word caused Igneel's eyes to shimmer into something reminiscent and sad. "'Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it'," he quoted from mere memory, voice laced with a certain untouchable something.

That caught Peter's attention. "Where's that from?"

" _The Boy Who Never Grew Up,"_ Igneel answered. The name brought back such an ache. "Favorite book ever. I'm a sucker for Peter Pan."

Peter chuckled. "Ugh. _Dude_ , don't get me _started_. My friends have all tried relentlessly to get me to dress up like the guy because of my name. Never been one for Neverland and pixie dust, to be honest."

Igneel chuckled as well. "It's not for everyone," he had to admit. "My pops is pretty much a big kid himself. He was the one who got me into Peter Pan. _Neverland: Adventures of Peter and the Lost Boys_ were his favorite stories for my ma to read to him and he would read them to my siblings and I and we would act out scenes." Such childhood memories he could see so vividly like he was back to being nothing more than a scrawny six-year-old with a love for stories that would never die. "Pops would be Captain Hook, I'd be Peter, my twin would be Tootles, my baby sis would be Tink, and my older sis would be Tiger Lily. We would play for _hours."_

Peter found something out of place with that casting. "Wait… What about Wendy?"

Igneel tensed.

"Was your mom Wendy?" Peter asked.

Igneel gripped his scarf, then he let it go. "No," he spoke lowly, quietly, like he had not spoken at all.

Peter decided to let the topic drop and gazed about outside of the bubble.

Igneel decided to take off his pack and shifted through it. He got out his Compact and wiped the screen on his shirt. He woke it up just with his touch and he looked at the time. The screen read **8:46** **PM** with the dreaded words **NO SERVICE** in the corner.

 _Dammit. We were trapped in the cave for hours and we've been falling for who knows how long._

He spared a glance at Mary Jane.

 _I need to get her back to the surface, but I know she won't come with me willingly. Let's just hope wherever we end up down there, we can get back up._

°•°•°•°

In the depths of darkness, in the depths where no light could touch it, something rumbled. Something stirred. Something triggered it. Something woke it up. And, that made it curious it.

A bloodshot eye opened in the pits of darkness.

°•°•°•°

Igneel's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his Compact.

Mary Jane jolted forward and gave a pained groan.

Peter looked at the two of them in bafflement. "What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded to know.

The bubble waned as Mary Jane groaned again, her hands going to her head. "No," she lamented. "Not now… _Please_ …"

Igneel threw the Compact back into his pack and shouldered it on. He stood up and his flames licked his arms, violet and clingy. He shot them out of his palms like they were spider thread. The Purple Flare burst from the bubble and hit the walls of the never-ending hole, anchoring into them.

Igneel and Peter bristled as the bubble jolted to a stop and Mary Jane keeled over onto her side, groaning.

"Peter, hold MJ," Igneel barked in order. "Whatever the Hell is down there triggered our Magic and she's going to react even worse."

Peter crawled to Mary Jane and brought her into his embrace. His eyes softened as Mary Jane whimpered her head trauma and pressed her hands into her hair. _"Shhh_ , baby girl, I've got you," he cooed.

"No," Mary Jane bewailed. "Go away…"

Peter might not have physically recoiled at that, but something in his eyes did. "Baby girl…"

"Go away," Mary Jane repeated, though this time a bit rougher. "Get out… Get out. Get out! _Get out!"_

The bubble waned even more and threatened to pop.

Mary Jane thrashed in Peter's arms, but he held her down. "Mary Jane!" he shouted. "Calm down! It's just me!"

"Leave me the Hell alone!" Mary Jane roared, shaking her head furiously. Her hands went to her hair and yanked on them as though the pain as much better than the inner torment she felt. _"Get out of my head! Go away! I'm in control!"_

"Igneel!" Peter cried as Mary Jane accidentally punched his jaw in her furious wriggling. "What's happening to her? What's she doing?"

"MJ, breathe!" Igneel snapped at her. _"Breathe!"_

Mary Jane whimpers turned into snarls and she broke free from Peter's grasp. She curled her teeth in a feral snarl and her eyes opened.

Peter had never met such scarlet eyes in his life.

Mary Jane shut her eyes as she struggled with herself. "No!" she sobbed. Hot tears leaked from her eyes and flooded down her cheeks. "No, not now! _No!"_ she howled.

"MJ!" Igneel yelled.

Mary Jane's eyes flew open and were engulfed in glowing scarlet. _"No!"_ she screamed.

The bubble popped.

And, so, they fell.

Peter was not quite sure what was happening. He knew he was falling. Yes, he knew that. He knew his mouth was opening and perhaps he was screaming. It was a natural reaction when you were plummeting to your doom that you could not see. He thought he saw a glimpse of Mary Jane's hair whipping around as she bemoaned her misfortune and shouted for someone, anyone, to leave her the Hell alone.

And, then, Peter choked.

His body flung forward as he was being caught. His head was up, then throttled down and bounced back up and a wave of dizziness and nausea wracked his body. His neck hurt like heck and he coughed. He looked down at his mid-section to see flames wrapped around his body and violet ones. His eyes widened at the notion of being burned alive and he opened his mouth to shout.

"Peter, man, chill out!" came a shout.

Peter froze at the voice. He turned his head to look up. His eyesight was blurry for a moment, but everything slid into focus. He saw violet flames curled around Mary Jane as she hung like a deadweight. Igneel was attached to the wall like a spider with his Purple Flare around his mid-section and connecting him to Peter and Mary Jane. His hands were surrounded in the sticky flames as he clung to the wall.

"Bu… Wha…?" Peter tried wrapping his head around this, but he felt so _dizzy_.

Igneel took one hand off the wall to create fire in his palm. He held down the fire to get a clearer look of Peter's face. He cursed. "Ah, shit. I think I gave you whiplash." This was a setback.

Peter tried shaking his head of the fuzzy feeling in his head. His mouth felt incredible dry, but swallowing was out of the question. Too much pain to swallow. "Wha…?"

Igneel shook his head. "It should be just a moderate case," he diagnosed. "Nothing Aunt Wen can't handle." He snuffed out the flame in his palm to stick his hand back onto the wall with Purple Flare. "Dammit, though. Forgot you don't have a Mage body." It was like he was rock-climbing the way he was moving. He anchored Purple Flare to the rock and pushed off the edge. A thick line of fire was in his hands to keep him from falling as he lowered himself at his own pace. Peter and Mary Jane jostled as Igneel would swing gently back to the wall only to push off it and lower himself more-so.

Igneel looked down to see a swaying Peter and a passed-out Mary Jane.

 _If MJ's attack is gone right now, means she'll be awake soon. But, she won't last long without her Sound Pod. I need to get Peter up and running. Maybe help massage out any pain. It'll help with his whiplash._

Igneel kept climbing down.

 _What's worse: we don't even know where the Hell the bottom i—_

Peter was the first to bump into the ground and did so with a groan.

Igneel, eyes wide, was careful as he slid down from his rope of flames. He made sure Peter met the ground softer than his abrasive bump. Mary Jane was next to hit the ground, though not-so-much hit as laid. Igneel made sure he was gentle with her body. He detached his Purple Flare from them and jumped down from his perch, landing in a low crouch on the ground.

With Peter getting on all-fours, Igneel tended to Mary Jane first. A flourish of his hand made him conjure his natural red flame in his palm. He got a good look at Mary Jane's crumpled form and deflated. He reached out to touch her.

 _MJ._

 _ZZZZT._

Igneel's eyes widened when his cyan static snapped at Mary Jane.

Nothing happened.

 _ZZT. ZZZZZT. ZZT._

Igneel's eyes widened further when Mary Jane's violet static bounced onto his hand and spread across his whole body. Communication via Lightning was definitely an experience. He did not care for the logistics of it all (he practically fell asleep when Laxus tried explaining to him all about manipulating electrical fields to create a network _blah blah blah_ ), but, just by feel, he could tell you it was a _helluva_ lot different than normal Telepathy. There was not so much of talking as there were physical impressions that spoke for themselves. His dad compared it to his Mate Bond, just a lot less intense and a lot less…. Well, just a lot less.

Igneel concentrated as he worked up enough static that understood what he was trying to say and zapped Mary Jane.

 _ZZT. ZZT-Z-ZZT. ZZZZZT._

Mary Jane's own static responded instantly.

 _ZZZZZZT._

Peter got to his feet, but he swayed where he stood. He saw the static exchange between the Fairy Tail wizards and raised an eyebrow. "What, are you two going bug-zapper now?" he jested, almost falling.

"No. We're talking," Igneel muttered as he stood up.

Peter nearly fell again and grunted, shutting his eyes. _"Nnngh._ I didn't hear you guys say anything," he pointed out.

Mary Jane's crumpled form twitched to life and a rumble escaped her lips.

"We didn't need to say anything to talk," Igneel told Peter as though it answered everything.

It did not. It just made Peter even more muddled.

Mary Jane grunted as she shifted. "Crap," was the first word she said. "Shit… _Nnngh_ …"

Igneel stooped down to help Mary Jane get back on her knees. "You gonna live, MJ?" he wondered. There was a teasing undertone that was outshone at the worry in his voice.

"Don't I alw'ys?" Mary Jane asked, sardonic. She cracked her back as she swayed to her knees. She was too out of her own head to realize Igneel's warm hand was guiding her back to her feet. "Wha'happ'ned?" she slurred. She groaned, and her legs buckled.

On instinct, Igneel caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Easy there, Goddess, I've got ya," he muttered. "I don't know what happened exactly, but there was a negative presence that made itself known to us. Must've triggered it when we got far down enough. Probably a defense mechanism or something."

Mary Jane shut her eyes as she slumped against Igneel. _"Geroff,"_ she slurred. She tried to wriggle away from him. "Off," she repeated.

" _Shhh_ , MJ, take it easy," Igneel hushed. "You're drowsy and we both know it. This is what happens when you use Magic right after you have an attack. I've got some relief pills on me—"

Mary Jane gave a lethargic shake of her head. "No… No pills," she mumbled, though it sounded dangerously close to a childish whine. "Geroff… Tired…"

"I know," Igneel murmured to her. "But, if there is something down here, we need to get both you and Peter to safety." He glanced back at Peter who swayed where he stood. He frowned. "Peter, can you walk to me?"

Peter nodded and stumbled over to Igneel. He nearly fell onto Igneel's shoulder, but he righted himself at the last moment. He, too, looked a bit drowsy, though more so like he was on some sort of high.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get you safe and sound," Igneel promised. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

 _I don't sense any heat signatures, but it doesn't take an idiot to feel the negative energy down here. And, whatever it is, it'll want to kill anyone who gets in its path._

Igneel readjusted Mary Jane and made sure his arm was wrapped tight around her waist. He helped her forward. "C'mon, guys," he urged. "Let's get walking. Only thing we can do right now."

And, so, Igneel led two on the verge of passing out into a new abyss of darkness.

* * *

In the Lacrima Scale Guild, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Natsu, and Levy watched in baited breath as Wendy worked within the Guild Master's office. An unconscious Gale lay on the ground atop of a clean blanket that was on top of a tarp. There had been much blood spilled onto Gale's skin and mixed with dirt, sweat, and rain. All had been cleaned off—the bloody rags on the far corner of the tarp showed that—and trauma shears were finally untouched when all of Gale's clothing (save for his underwear) had been removed or cut away from him. A tube was in his mouth and down his throat with a clear mask connecting it. Wendy finished dressing the last of Gale's wounds and allowed her sky-blue Magic to dust him.

When Wendy was finished, she sat back on her haunches and panted. "There," she breathed. "I did as much as I could. His wounds are clean now. His dressings will need to be changed every hour, though. The spell I have on him will make sure he has the fluids he needs and will keep him from feeling anymore pain than he is in now. I put him under general anesthesia, but he shouldn't have a problem breathing. I made sure of that."

"Did we do the right thing?" Gajeel could not help but ask.

Wendy sighed. "You did," she admitted. "Honestly, I hate cauterizing. It's a medieval method that can cause infection if you're not close to a doctor, but, with the state of his injury, he would have died if you had tried to move him even more. If he had gotten here any later, though, well…" She looked back down at her nephew and softened. "Well, let's be glad he's here now," she said instead. "He'll be okay. I can heal a lot of things, but when it comes to wounds like this, he _needs_ to go to a hospital."

"He'll be okay, though, won't he?" Levy sniffled. "My baby will be okay?"

"He will," Wendy assured. "Don't worry, Levy. Gale's a fighter, just like you and Gajeel. I can't promise he'll love the recovery process and I can't promise he won't be scarred from this, but he'll live, walk, and talk again."

Levy shivered into Gajeel's hold and gave a sob of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," she blubbered.

Wendy got up and shakily so. She looked a bit light-headed but shook it off. "I'll come back to check on him in fifteen minutes," she promised. She walked to the door. "He'll be just fine, everyone." She opened the door and slipped out.

Levy left Gajeel to crawl to her son. She settled at his side with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "You're going to be okay, baby," she murmured to him. Her hands combed through his hair in intimate strokes. "You're going to be just fine."

Gajeel and Pantherlily curled next to Gale. Pantherlily did the most catlike action and moved against Gale's arm, curling near him like a cat trying to warm his master. Gajeel brought Levy close to him as his finger brushed against Gale's cheek.

"You're gonna have some sick battle scars," Gajeel croaked. "Don't you dare get ashamed of 'em either, got that, pipsqueak? They show you're a survivor and you're stronger than ever."

Lucy slipped into the room and looked appropriately apologetic for breaking into such an intimate setting. "Gajeel, Natsu," she addressed, "Master Ooba is right outside. She would like to speak to both of you."

Gajeel snarled at that. "Are you serious?"

Out of everyone, it was Natsu who snapped, "Gajeel." There was a growl in his voice and a look in his eye.

Gajeel defiantly growled back.

Levy looked up at her husband and touched his cheek. He looked down at her and angry ruby met calm hazel.

"Go," Levy said. "We'll be right here when you get back."

Gajeel looked like he wanted to object, but, in the end, he dipped down to kiss Levy's temple and sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "I won't be long." He nuzzled her skin, then got to his feet. His eyes flitted over his son and there was a noticeable trace of self-loathing and pain in his gaze, but he looked away to follow Natsu out of the room.

Lucy approached Levy carefully. "So, what's the verdict?"

"He's going to survive," Levy told. "He'll recover with scars, but that's it."

Lucy settled beside her friend to gaze at Gale. "That's great news."

Levy smiled wanly. "It is, but…" She sniffled. "I never want to feel that kind of pain again," she disclosed. "I thought… I thought he _died_ , Lu. I could feel it."

Lucy brought Levy into her arms. "I know what you felt because I felt it too with Luke once," she confessed. "Porlyusica's only take on it was we felt it because all of their Magic depleted so fast, we could feel a false death."

Levy shook her head. "I _never_ want to feel that again," she whimpered. "I never want my kids to go through that."

Lucy could only hold Levy close. There was no need or time for words of consolation. For silence, sometimes, was the best type of solace.

°•°•°•°

Outside of the master's office stood Ooba, Natsu, Gajeel, a lumbering golem, and a shivering ikenga. There was noise down below in the hall, but the hallway on the second floor was quiet. Other rooms were used for more severe cases with people coming in and out with new dressings and pain killers.

Gajeel looked at the golem up and down. "What's this doing here?" His eyes went to the slumbering ikenga. "And, the Hell is that rat thing?"

"They showed up at our guild hall," Ooba answered. "I figured, given from Gale's reputation, this was his golem. The creature it is holding is called an 'ikenga', but that is of little importance." She looked at the golem and gestured to the door. "He's in there, golem, if you wish to be at your master's side."

The golem lumbered towards the door and had to duck down to get into the room.

Ooba sighed and looked at Natsu. "So, he really is here?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. And, he's not taking it easy. He slipped away in the chaos. We just barely got out of there before the suzaku destroyed the section."

Ooba hummed thoughtfully. "Meredy was right," she muttered. "I had originally thought Bluenote's intent was to kill her as he had done with past guild mates, but it seems like his main interest was in Gale for a reason I can't understand."

Gajeel growled. "I'm hunting down the bastard," he decided. "He's _mine."_

"Justice," Natsu said, "not vengeance."

Gajeel turned to Natsu and heightened his growl. "He hurt my pipsqueak," he justified.

Natsu nodded. "And he'll get his justice," he said firmly. _"Not_ vengeance. That's something _you_ taught your kids."

Gajeel looked away and his fists clenched.

Natsu turned back to Ooba. "Don't worry about sending anyone after him," he said. "Gajeel and I can handle him."

Ooba did not even doubt that and nodded along. "I figured you would say something like that and I agree. As I am your de facto Guild Master, I give you permission to pursue and subdue Bluenote Stinger. He'll be put on Magic Trial for the crimes he committed." She turned to Gajeel and her frown deepened. "I know your vendetta with him is now more personal than ever, but I trust you to know when to stop."

Gajeel gave a gruff nod.

Ooba nodded back. "Leave on your own terms. When I am able, I would like to come see Gale." She glanced at her office door. "I would like to give him my respect for surviving against a Mage of that caliber."

"My twins," Gajeel started, "they need to know about him."

Ooba nodded at that. "I'll have Kazari send them a message and explain the situation. It will be their choice alone if they would like to fight or get off the battlefield." Her old eyes softened at Gajeel. "You raised your kids well, Black Steel. Don't forget that." And, she spun off.

Natsu noticed Gajeel's harsh glare. "We'll handle Bluenote and avenge Gale," he vowed. "But, we're not going any further than that."

Gajeel gave a smirk that could send shivers down the spines of the weak-minded. "We ain't good Samaritans, Your Highness. We've had blood on our hands before," he reminded like it should have stung.

Natsu was not even fazed. "Yeah. You're right," he agreed. "Doesn't mean we have to bathe in it. _Justice_ , Gajeel. _A_ venge, not _re_ venge." He turned back to the door, but he gave Gajeel a glance sidewise. "That's something I got from you. You stood by it then. Make sure you stand by it now." He left for the master's office and slipped back inside, leaving Gajeel to stew over those words.

The golem stood off to the side, not really in the way, but it looked at Gale. If it had emotion, perhaps it would have looked concerned and angered it could not protect its master. But, it was soulless, so staring was all it could do.

Natsu gravitated towards Lucy and knelt beside her. "We're going after Bluenote," he told her and, inadvertently, Levy. "Just Gajeel and I."

Lucy peered up at him and nodded. "Okay. Just be safe and be careful, Natsu" she warned him.

Natsu kissed her forehead before nuzzling her's with his own. "I will," he promised.

Levy piped up, "And, please, Natsu… Make sure…" She tried to get out the right words. She wanted to say them, but she did not know how.

Natsu pulled back from Lucy to give Levy a nod. "I will."

Gajeel slipped into the room and his eyes bounced from Levy to his youngest son to Pantherlily.

Natsu tugged Lucy away from Levy and she let him. The duo was on their feet and leaving the office as Gajeel strode towards his family. He replaced Lucy as he drew Levy in for a warm embrace, kissing her temple.

Levy leaned into his hold and closed her eyes. "You have to stop him before he can do worse to someone else," she whispered to him.

Gajeel nodded as he rested his chin atop her head. "He ain't gonna hurt or kill anyone else," he rumbled to her. "Salamander and I won't let that happen."

A tear slipped from Levy's eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go," she admitted softly.

Gajeel's hold on her tightened. "I know," he said back. "Wish I didn't have to either. But, I can't rest easy with that bastard runnin' wild." His eyes shot to his son and darkened. "He started this when he messed with Fairy Tail all those years ago. Made himself a public criminal for the murder of his guild mates. And, he made an enemy of a dragon for trying to kill my kid. I won't take that lying down."

"Just be careful," Levy pleaded. "The twins are going to be _devastated_ enough when they see Gale. I don't know what they'd do or I'd do if you didn't—"

Gajeel gave a faint smile as he dislodged himself from his mate. Glimmering hazy met loving ruby. "Don't go doubtin' on me now, Shorty," he scolded, lighthearted. "I'll be careful. I got rugrats who need their old man still and a short mate who I'd be lost without."

Levy sniffled her laugh. "I think you have that last part in reverse," she told him.

"I have it right," Gajeel assured. He kissed her forehead before tipping her chin up with a hand and pecking her lips. "I'll come back to you," he promised, "and back to our rugrats and our cat and our guild. I love you, Shorty."

Levy smiled at him. "I love you too," she confessed before leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.

Gajeel reluctantly pull away first and got to his feet. "Lily," he called as he walked away, "we've got a murderer to arrest."

Pantherlily got to his paws and let his wings sprout. He offered one last look to Levy and Gale before flying after his partner.

Gajeel and Pantherlily left the room where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy waited for them in the hall. Gajeel pierced Lucy with his red-eyed glare. "Watch over them," he requested.

Lucy nodded. "Of course. Watch over each other." She turned back to Natsu and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll see you later," she murmured to him.

Natsu nodded and offered her a faint grin. "Love you too, Lucy."

Lucy said no more as she went back into the office.

Natsu's eyes traveled to Gajeel and he lifted his chin, Happy on his shoulder. "Ready?" he wondered.

Gajeel offered a cruel smirk in return as Pantherlily landed on his shoulder. "Lead the way, _Your Highness."_

* * *

Walking in total darkness might not have been knew to Igneel, but that did not mean he liked it. He felt on edge with each step he took. Sometimes, the splash-back in superficial puddles dripped down his legs. Other times, clingy cobwebs would tickle his legs and not make a sound if he cut through them. But, there was always something unnatural about darkness. It taunted you, mocked you with its mystery, its silence. It teased you into thinking the worst. It played you with its unpredictable nature. All things Igneel detested.

Mary Jane relied on him less, but she was still pretty dreary. Her words were less slurred, at least, and her eyes were not glazed. _"Ugh_ … Anythin'?" she asked.

Igneel shook his head. "Nope. Scents down here are all stale and old and I don't sense any heat signatures. Can't hear anything either," he reported.

"Useless," Mary Jane tched. "Lemme go."

Igneel shook his head. "Not until you're done being loopy," he decided. "You always get like this when you push yourself too hard after an attack. Just take the pill—"

"No," Mary Jane rejected. "They just make ev'rythin' _worse_ , moron. They knock me out."

Igneel spared a grin. "Good. Then, I can just carry you instead of having to help you walk like a newborn deer," he teased.

"Piss off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Peter tried to keep his head from swaying, but it was hard for him to not do so. He trailed behind Igneel and Mary Jane. He was not too far. In just one stride, he would be shoulder-to-shoulder with Igneel. But, he preferred to drift a bit from the two of them. His eyes, while unfocused, watched the pair of them interact.

 _I…don't get it… I feel funny…_

He looked down to see his hands trembling. He blinked. There was something carved into his palms. Bleed seeped from the strange marking. It was a circle inside a square inside a triangle inside another circle. Never had he seen such strange markings in his life. When he blinked, the markings were gone, and his palms were free of blood.

 _LUB-DUB._

Something thrummed against the side of Peter's head and he faltered for a second. All his nausea threatened to heave up his throat and spew everywhere, but he swallowed it back down. Against his will, a groan left his lips.

Igneel halted to turn around. He swept his fire around to watch Peter stumble and stagger until he hit a wall. "Peter?" he called carefully. "What's wrong? Feeling sick?"

Peter groaned again and shut his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he rasped. "Feel…weird."

Igneel pressed his lips together.

 _This isn't good. His Whiplash might be more severe than I thought._

He turned to Mary Jane. "I'm going to sit you down, okay?" he warned her.

Mary Jane only grumbled as Igneel helped her sit down. He laid her against the wall and she let her head lope to the side, groaning. "I hate you, moron," she grumbled.

Igneel stood back up as he waved his fire around. "Those words are music to me, MJ," he said absently. He put his fire close to the wall for him to stumble upon a realization.

 _Are these…runes?_

He placed a hand on the wall to feel the indents of carved runes. They were old and dusty, but they were most definitely runes from another culture. He could not read them and that was okay. He shivered as he ran his hands over the grooves of the runes.

 _So, then… We must be in some sort of tunnel of runes. People had to have made them, right? And, if people did, then…_

Igneel continued to move his fire up as he hands followed the runes. He brightened when he saw what he was looking for. It was a torch clinging to the wall. A cloth was already wrapped around its head. He unhooked the torch to bring it to him and sniffed the cloth.

 _Awesome. Whale oil. Still functioning._

Igneel took his hand to the torch and watched in delight as his flames ate up the oil, creating wilder and brighter orange flames tinted in red. He was careful to hook the torch back to its handle and watched in wonder as the fire gave them light. He looked around to see his group was surrounded in old runes that told ancient stories to those who read them.

"Wow," Igneel breathed. "Awesome…"

Mary Jane's groans brought Igneel back from his awe.

Igneel snuffed out the flame in his palm to crouch down to this pack. He dug around in his pack to bring out a prescription bottle. He shook the bottle in Mary Jane's face. "C'mon, MJ, you need to take these."

"No," Mary Jane grunted (more like whined). "They don't help."

Igneel sighed as he set down the pill bottle to wrestle out water. "They _do_ help. They just make you sleepy, but the pain goes away. You haven't recovered, _and_ you _know_ having two attacks will hurt you." He wrestled out a second and third pill bottle and put them on the ground.

Peter lolled his head and squinted at the bottles. "What're those?" he slurred.

"Mixture of O-T-C drugs and prescription," Igneel rattled off. "Nothing fancy. Most of them are a range of analgesics, antipyretics, tranquilizers, etcetera. Adderall. Methylphenidate. Keep 'em on me when I'm not in my hometown."

"You sound like a drug dealer," Peter said, blunt.

Igneel smiled as he found the bottle he needed. "I only use meds when I have to and definitely don't plan to deal." He crawled over to Peter. Peter closed his eyes when Igneel laid the back of his hand on Peter's forehead.

Igneel's eyes hardened. "You're getting a fever," he decided. "Thirty-seven-point-four." He grabbed a pill bottle and uncapped it.

Peter opened his eyes slightly to watch Igneel shake out two pills. "How'd'you…?"

"I'm a Fire Mage," Igneel said simply. "I mean it's not something a lot of us can do. Picked it from my pops. I can feel any heat signatures, know body temperatures—all that fun stuff that comes with being a pyromaniac." He grabbed Peter's hand and put in the pills. Setting down the pill bottle, he grabbed the water and uncapped it. "Here. Take this. It'll relieve the pain and reduce your fever," he instructed, handing Peter the water bottle. "Think you can do it?"

Peter hummed and nodded his head. As he popped in the first pill, Igneel worked his hands. Blue flames were born, shy and modest, in his palms. Peter drank his water, but he eyed Igneel as he worked the flames into some sort of fiery ball. Peter popped in the next pill and guzzled it with water before sighing. He wiped his mouth and had to ask, "What're you doing now?"

"Ice pack," Igneel grunted. "It'll be rough, but it'll help with the fever." He put the ball of blue flames in one palm before tracing it with his other hand. His Purple Flare wound around the ball in a thin net. When he was finished, he looked back at Peter. "Here. Don't worry about the fire. It's harmless," he promised.

Peter made a noise of protest as Igneel raised the ball of fire to his forehead. "Hey, wait a—!" His words stopped when he felt cold lick at his brow and cling to him. He looked up to see the ball of fire stuck to his forehead. The flames did not burn at his skin. The flames were gentle things, mouthing icy kisses and helping him calm down.

Igneel swiped back the water bottle. "Feel a bit better?"

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah, but… How did you…?"

"Magic." Igneel flashed a fangy grin before turning back to his pack. "These blue flames are called Freeze Flame. They're colder and can be downright freezing if I want them to be." He picked up a pill bottle and unscrewed the cap. "I don't really use them unless I have to since I'm not used to them, but this is an emergency." He shook out two gel-like pills and showed them to Mary Jane. "MJ," he warned.

Mary Jane groaned. "No." This time it was not a harsh protest. It was a whimper. "Don't make me."

Igneel shook his head. "You _need_ to take them," he insisted. "They'll help make you better. Trust me."

Mary Jane whined openly, ashamedly, and shook her head. "Please, no," she sniveled. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream again."

Igneel's shoulders drooped. "I won't force you," he promised. He put back the pills and screwed the cap on. "But, at least take a bit of migraine relief, okay?" he pleaded. He grabbed the pill bottle and unscrewed it to shake out a pill. "It'll help dull it just a little bit."

Igneel offered the pill to Mary Jane. She grunted as she palmed his hand for the pill and sloppily popped it into her mouth.

Igneel handed her the water bottle before he scooped up the bottles and piled them back into his pack. "We can rest for a few, but we have to keep moving. I don't know what's down here, but I really don't want to find out." He paused for a second and shivered. "Ah, crap," he grunted.

"Booster…"

Igneel peered up at Mary Jane. She wiped her mouth with a hand and offered him back his bottle. For once, the hatred and anger in her cerulean eyes made room from one of her more rarer emotions: unease.

"Did you…?" Mary Jane shut her eyes and grunted, shaking her head.

Igneel took back the water and his hand brushed her bangs from her forehead. _"Shhh,_ MJ," he hushed. "I did. I promise. Just feeling a little wired. I should be good for a couple more hours."

Mary Jane nodded at his words and let her head rest against the wall, taking a shaky inhale then exhale.

Igneel seemed satisfied at that and swung his gaze to Peter. Peter had his eyes closed and his breathing even. His nose gave absent twitches. It seemed like he was asleep. Igneel gave a sigh of relief at that as he moved to the other side of the tunnel and settled against the wall, knocking back his head.

 _We can't sit back for too much longer. I don't like being blind and helpless. Peter's a liability in all of this especially. Without a Mage build, I have to protect him more than MJ. He could die so easily. And, MJ…_

He eyed the Dark Empress as she muttered incoherent words to herself.

 _I can't risk her going through another attack. Her mind is most vulnerable right now. Who knows how long we have?_

He grabbed his scarf to frown at the material. Unobstructed longing sat in his eyes as he gazed at the scarf.

 _I wish I—_

He closed his eyes. His grip on his scarf tightened.

 _Let my flames be as brilliant as yours, Grandpa Igneel. And, let your star, Granny Layla, be the one who guides me. In the name of my father, Natsu Dragneel, and my mother, Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, I beseech you._

There was a unique burning sensation that warmed his chest. It felt familiar and comforting, something (if he were not careful) he could doze off to. He could hear that rumble reverberate in his mind. It sounded noble and firm like a volcano, but it was not overwhelming. It was consoling like his own father was surrounding him in his heat.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ Igneel asked. _What_ **can** _I do, Gramps? Something tells me the surface is shit. And, down here isn't going too hot either. Half of me thinks we're not gonna survive long down here._

The rumbling nose increased. If you listened closely, it sounded like stern scolding, like it did not agree with Igneel's words.

A smile touched Igneel's lips without any teeth.

 _I didn't say_ **all** _of me thought that, but… I'm just… I wish my parents were here. They'd know what to do._

Igneel felt the warmth heat up for a moment and the rumbling seemed to be nudging him, urging him with something.

 _Tell me, please. What can I do? I_ gneel asked in prayer. _Give me a sign, a vision—_ **something** _. Tell me how I can protect them._

The rumbling sounded threatening, sounded like an angry volcano that was disturbed. It stirred in Igneel and around him. The air around him hummed with heat and something… _more_. He could feel his own flames growing, clawing at his stomach and his throat in desperation. They wanted out. They wanted to live. The rumble turned into a quiet snarl that could not keep quiet forever. It snarled louder and louder, making Igneel grit his teeth. It was hurting his ears how loud the snarl was. If he opened his eyes, he could see the loose pebbles and stones on the ground vibrating as if they, too, were affected by the snarl.

Igneel's breathing trembled into rapid pants. He was burning up. It was like his own flames were becoming too much for him to bear, but he would still take them on anyways. He was not backing down.

 _Please, ancestors, I beseech you_ , Igneel prayed. _Show me anything!_

Igneel's mouth opened as he gasped. His eyes shot open, but they did not hold those onyx irises with flecks of emerald. Green covered them completely, possessing him.

And a thundering roar deafened him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _ **He**_ _stood in his hometown and he knew this just by scent alone._ _ **He**_ _watched as people walked and talked, none noticing him. Though,_ _ **he**_ _did notice a few people that were different than back home._ _ **He**_ _noticed the woman he owned La Casa de Pastel looked years younger. In fact, her mother seemed to be in-charge of the shop still. A few of the merchants_ _ **he**_ _had gotten to know over the years had less wrinkles and more time on their side. In fact, a few of the stands were ones_ _ **he**_ _vaguely recalled as if from a dream of a dream._

 _ **He**_ _was startled when someone passed through him._ _ **He**_ _did not feel it, they did not feel it, but just seeing someone walk out of you was an eye-opening experience._ _ **He**_ _turned around in his mass confusion. Why was_ _ **he**_ _back home in a time period that was not his own? Why was_ _ **he**_ _here at all?_

 _A jingling laughter played in_ _ **his**_ _ears and_ _ **he**_ _turned around in the merchant street._

 _ **He**_ _tried to mind people, but, after realizing they would not mind him,_ _ **he**_ _phased through them like it was nothing, like_ _ **he**_ _was nothing more than a ghost._ _ **He**_ _kept trotting through the crowd as he heard another laugh join._ _ **His**_ _venture stopped when_ _ **he**_ _found his sources._

 _They were two young children who had obviously not hit the age of eight yet. They were opposites in gender, but their height was about the same. Both were blondes, but she was a bit fairer than him. Her hair was naturally bleached and utterly beautiful, already thick and tied back with a ribbon. His blonde hair ended in tinged orange, but it seemed he was growing out of it. They looked like they had been friends longer than their lifetimes could say. The boy scratched the back of his neck and_ _ **he**_ _noticed there was no scar on his neck. He rubbed his neck with pink on his cheeks while the girl giggled that wrinkle-nose laugh._

 _Their mothers were eyeing vegetables they would use for dinner. They were not being ignorant of their children—no, for they had one eye on the food and one eye on their children—but in a busy place, even turning your back on a little one for one measly second could cause chaos. It did not mean the parent was horrible or their child should be taken in for child services. It meant the parents was human and that was that._

 _The boy turned his head for a second when his eyes caught something in the distance._

 _That was when it happened._

 _ **He**_ _does not know how it happened, exactly, but_ _ **he**_ _watched both child and parent be completely ignorant as two men swept away the girl of bleach blonde hair. She looked confused. She struggled, but a little girl was no match for grown men. She shouted, but her little voice was drowned out over the bustling sounds of the marketplace._

 _But,_ _ **he**_ _heard it._

 _And, the boy heard it._

 _The boy whipped around to notice his friend had gone missing. Blame his impulsive nature and how wired he was, but he wasted no time to merge with the crowd. His mouth opened as he called her name over and over again. He tried to sniff her, but there were too many scents._ _ **He**_ _kept up with the child with ease as he went into a panic as he looked for his friend. He could not lose her. He could never lose her._

 _They both caught sight of her being dragged into an alleyway._

 _The boy was on the move and pushed past people, rushing to get to her, and_ _ **he**_ _followed, intrigued. What would the boy do next? The boy stumbled out of the stream of consumers and dashed into the alleyway with no regrets._ _ **He**_ _cantered after the boy. The alleyway was nothing special. A few shady characters called it their home with tents and hookahs and detrimental moonshine. They paid the boy little heed as they were sleeping, too high, or too drunk to really care._

 _The boy picked up on his friend's scent and her childish screams and pushed himself._

 _ **He**_ _followed the boy as the alleyway bent into a left._ _ **He**_ _rounded the corner to see the boy had stopped as though in shock._ _ **He**_ _studied the boy's face before looking at what_ _ **he**_ _was seeing. It seemed the alley ended in an abandoned courtyard that needed obvious repair. A fountain barely spewed and was shoved in a corner. Benches broken and rotten were on the sides as tuffs of grass and wildflowers ducked out of the cracks in the stone._

 _A group of men surrounded the girl of bleach blonde hair. They muttered to themselves inappropriate jokes and spoke of the amount of jewel she was worth. She was grabbed wrongly and violently and she knew that so she kept screaming and screaming. One of the men who held her, fed up, backhanded her and hissed for her silence._

 _ **He**_ _noticed the boy spring into action._

 _He was going up against men decades older than him, taller than him, more powerful than him, but he did not see them as that. He saw them hurting his friend._

 _The men noticed the boy's arrival and chuckled, leering at him like he was not worth the trouble. The boy bared his teeth as he showed them he was worth it, conjuring red flames in his palms. He was a threat. He yelled at them to released his friend. They had no right to touch her like that._

 _The men merely laughed at this boy. He was nothing more than a little shit that would do no damage in their plans. The leader of the men nodded and three of his people advanced onto the boy. The boy snarled at them and tried hard to use his flames in defense of himself and to also inflict damage. He succeeded when his body caught fire, startling the men, and he managed to shoot flames from his right hand. The flames clung to one of the men's shoulders and he panicked, patting it to put it out._

 _Bad mistake._

 _The two men loomed over the boy. They were not afraid of his flames. The one man was a Water Mage. His Magic Circle appeared, and the boy yelled as water swept under him. It knocked him back and his angry eyes grew terrified as the water sloshed to cage him. He was trapped in a bubble of water and he tried to swim for a way out. The other man was a Shadow Mage. His own shadow extended and pierced the water bubble. It slithered up the boy's leg to keep him anchored. He was trapped. He could not swim. He was left to drown._

 _A wild scream earned both his and the boy's attention._

 _The two looked over to see a truly horrific sight. The girl was brought to her knees and her hair was flipped over as a hand was on the back of her neck. Burning flesh tainted the air along with her fear and they both understood what that meant. The man was burning the back of his neck, leaving his mark to remind her of this day._

 _ **He**_ _looked back at the boy to see as seething rage warred in his eyes. He could not take this lying down. His friend was in trouble and he would not just sit by and watch her suffer. Something changed as his eyes turned to slit and he bared his canines._

 _No one cared._

 _The boy wrestled his way out of his confines as something took over him. Something possessed him. Something burned onto his chest, a red symbol that branded a dragon's head. The boy's eyes lightened and lightened until an emerald glow covered them._

 _Now they noticed._

 _But, it was too late._

 _ **He**_ _saw an eruption of something golden and precious and warm and_ _ **more**_ _—_

 _ **He**_ _was thrown into a place_ _ **he**_ _had never seen._ _ **He**_ _stood at the edge of a volcano's rim like it was his natural habitat._ _ **He**_ _looked about to see_ _ **he**_ _was stranded on tropical island, or at least that was all_ _ **he**_ _knew. The island was covered in mystical green and expanded for a good while until the sea ended it and surrounded it, holding it captive. The scent of the island was something so pure and raw,_ _ **he**_ _felt like_ _ **he**_ _could tear up from it. It smelled like…like the wonders of fire and smoke and power with hints of something that had yet to have a word invented._

 _ **He**_ _felt something ruffle behind him and_ _ **he**_ _turned around._

 _Something rushed up to greet him and filled his entire vision._

 _Flames._

 _Brilliant golden flames that had no ending or beginning. They felt surreal and light and filled with something great and good._

 _Wings of fire spread._

 _ **He**_ _looked into the greenest eyes_ _ **he**_ _had ever seen. They had the power to consume him. They had the power to use him._

 _One word shook his very soul, like it was a word from God and_ _ **he**_ _had to drop down to his knees and cry to process it._

 **Rise.**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel gasped as something deliriously dreadful made him shiver and he got to his feet in a flash. He looked down the chamber of runes and into the darkness with eyes of normal onyx. His ears twitched as he listened carefully.

 _THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM…_

Igneel gritted his teeth.

 _There you are._

Igneel rushed to his back and dump the water bottle in it. As he shouldered it on, Mary Jane stirred. He noticed this and knelt before him. "MJ, we have to go," he rushed out. "Can you stand up?"

MJ groaned and nodded. " _Mmm…_ Yeah." Her voice sound scratchy. "I can…"

Igneel offered his hand and Mary Jane, for once, accepted it. He pulled her to her feet and steadied her when she nearly fell. When he knew she was okay standing, he nodded and turned his attention to Peter. He gave him a light slap. "Yo, man, wake up," he barked. "We have to haul some ass if we want to live."

Peter flinched from the fifth slap and went through the process of waking up. His eyes opened, a bit dazed, but alertness forced him to wake up quicker. "Wha…? What's going on?" he asked.

Igneel snatched the ball of fire off Peter's forehead and snuffed it out just by clenching it. "We need to leave, like, now," he instructed. He offered a hand. "Can you stand?"

Peter nodded and clasped Igneel's arm.

Igneel hauled Peter to his feet with little effort and made sure he was upright before moving. "Okay, we need to get away from here as fast as humanly possible." He went over to the torch and took it from its handle. His eyes darted to Peter. "Think you can run?" he asked.

Peter shook his head to clear up. "Uh, yeah, man, I'll be fine," he grunted. His eyes were focus and went to Igneel. "Definitely. I'll last as long as I can."

"Good enough for me." Igneel turned to Mary Jane who was silent instead of muttering things and took her wrist. "C'mon! Let's move!"

And, they pelted down the tunnel.

Igneel made sure his pace was quick enough that it was a stride faster than a jog, but slow enough that Mary Jane and Peter did not stress themselves and did not feel too dizzy to keep going. He shivered again as the negative energy hit him in a crashing wave. He shook it off and steeled himself.

 _If people made this, then they made themselves a way out, right? There has to be a way out and back to somewhere safe. But…if the storm got worse… Dammit. I don't know which call to make._

Igneel glanced over his shoulder to see Peter keeping up with him evenly, but he knew the telltale signs of exhaustion. Mary Jane staggered after him limply with her bangs hiding her eyes.

 _MJ can't fight. If I can get the two of them somewhere safe, I can fight whatever is down here and give them a chance to escape._

°•°•°•°

 _THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM…_

°•°•°•°

Igneel continued to run and look ahead. The runes scrawled on walls that seemed endless. He could not hear a draft, hear the storm. He felt jittery underground. A Fire Mage had no place being underground. They needed vast amounts of oxygen and open space to feel relatively comfortable. It was the nature of the flame. They yearned to burn in bigger spaces.

But, Igneel could not complain.

His thoughts went back to his vision. It went back to the boy and the girl and their story.

 _That vision… What were they trying to tell me? And that island… That creature…_

He remembered such scenery so vividly it was almost too good to be true.

 _What happened? What was—?_

He shook his head.

 _No. I don't have time to think about that. I need to get these two to safety._

°•°•°•°

 _THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM…_

°•°•°•°

Mary Jane peered up as she looked at Igneel's hand on her wrist. Her eyes drifted upwards to Igneel, watching his back as he ran.

Whispers hissed in the back of her mind.

Her stare drifted over to Peter. She watched as he heaved breath to keep up with Igneel. Fear made him tense, but the adrenaline had not kicked in just yet.

The whispers hissed louder in her mind.

One stuck out to her and slithered into her thoughts, testing the waters. _All you have done is run_ , came notice. _All you have done is delay their death._

 _Stay out of my head,_ Mary Jane snapped weakly. _Leave me alone. I'm in control._

 _You are weak_ , came a cackle. _You are weak and tired. You are not in control._

Mary Jane felt a tug against her soul, her very being. _No,_ she fought back. She could feel herself getting weaker. She could feel her sight fail her. _No, you… You can't do this. Leave me alone…_

 _You will rot for all I care,_ came a sudden snarl. _You will be prisoner. I am in control._

 _No, wait…_ Mary Jane tried to move her mouth as her vision became blurry. She could only watch as an onlooker as Igneel guided her to freedom. _Moron, get away… Leave me…_

Her vision blanked.

°•°•°•°

 _THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM… THUM-THUM…_

°•°•°•°

Igneel continued his run when he was jerked to a halt. He choked on air as he was forced to stop, and Peter skidded to a halt with him. His hands went to his knee and he keeled over to catch his breath.

Igneel panted and looked behind him. There, Mary Jane stood with his hand around her wrist and her gaze shadowed.

"MJ, what are you doing?" Igneel demanded. "We have to go!" He tugged at her to keep moving.

Mary Jane refused to budge.

Igneel groaned as he let her go. "Peter, can you hold the torch?" he asked. "I'm getting out MJ's pills."

Peter straightened up, still wheezing, and nodded. "Yeah. I can—"

"That will not be necessary."

Igneel froze at that voice.

Peter paused, tilting his head in confusion.

Mary Jane's shoulder shook. A small giggle left her lips. Then, a bigger one. Then, she threw back her head as a carefree laugh shook her whole body.

Peter's eyes widened.

Igneel did nothing.

Mary Jane threw her head forward. "Oh, you humans… Your blood is the only thing I actually like." A grin too big for Mary Jane's face appeared. It was twisted and sharp and created for the wrong reasons. She giggled again. "Father says I make the most beautiful painting in blood."

Igneel swallowed. "MJ," he breathed. "You need to—"

Overwhelming fury seized Mary Jane's eyes and her hand shot out to Igneel. _"Don't call me that!"_ she roared.

Igneel caught her wrist before her hand could descend upon his throat. He held her, but he dared not look at her. "MJ," he whispered fiercely.

"Shut up!" Mary Jane roared. "Just shut up!" She broke into wild laughter. "I can't wait for Father to see the mural I paint with your blood! He'll love it!"

"This isn't _you_ , MJ," Igneel whimpered to her. "You have to fight this. I can't keep going without you."

Mary Jane giggled when more with her wide grin. "You're so funny! I can't _wait_ to kill you," she tittered innocently. A snarl tore from her throat without any preamble. "I'm in control," she roared. "This body is _mine!"_

 _THUD._

Mary Jane's eyes snapped onto Peter. He had landed on the ground with his eyes giving away his blatant terror.

Her grin broadened, and her head robotically tilted. "Oh? Another piece of prey," she purred. She waved at Peter. "Hi! Am I supposed to kill you too?"

Peter's bottom lip trembled. He could feel his breaths grow heavier and heavier.

"That's enough," Igneel growled. He glared at Mary Jane with protective onyx eyes, but there was a mentionable pain underneath it all. "He's just a mortal, MJ. Don't drag him into this."

The way Mary Jane got out of Igneel's grasp was something Peter wanted to vomit at. Her arm bent at an odd angle before liquefying itself. Her flesh and bones poured out from Igneel's hands (much to his own shock) and reformed, bone first, then muscle, then the skin. Her eyes met Peter's and she giggled.

Peter felt his whole world converge when Mary Jane's face was right in front of his.

"Hi," Mary Jane whispered, grinning. "You want to scream. Why aren't you screaming?"

Igneel let loose a ragged cry and pivoted to get to her. "MJ— _Nnngh!"_ Scarlet Magic wrapped around Igneel and bound him. He lost grip of the torch and it fell to the ground, still aflame. He could not move his hands or his feet and fell over from the struggle of it all. The Magic slithered over his mouth as he yelled and screamed, wriggling with all he could.

Peter could feel all his dizziness rush back to him. Nausea clawed at his belly with the veiled threat to hike up his throat. He could not stop staring into such wild cerulean that burned with so many emotions at once.

Mary Jane gave a pout. "Aw. Are you so scared you're quiet?" she cooed. Her hand raised and her nails danced against Peter's cheek, making him flinch. "That's okay. Father said it's okay when they're quiet. I can kill them quicker this way without anyone rushing to stop me." Her hand drifted from Peter's cheek to his forehead. "So stay quiet, okay?"

Peter could only stare into Mary Jane's eyes.

Igneel's roar was muffled through his scarlet gag.

Mary Jane flattened her hand and lowered it. "Time for you to die now!" she said cheerfully.

Peter could not even scream to defy her.

Mary Jane's hand landed on Peter's forehead.

 _LUB-DUB._

Igneel's muffled screaming and hollering came to a stop when he noticed Mary Jane stiffened.

Her hand was frozen on Peter's forehead.

Her eyes, once wild, were tamed with something she seldom possessed: _humanity_. They warmed and shimmered as emotions rattled her stare. Her bottom lip trembled. _"No."_

Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body thudded to the ground.

Mary Jane's hand shook. Her body shook. Her eyes only gazed at Peter with emotions too quick to process. They shimmered.

 _DRIP._

A tear streaked her cheek.

 _DROP._

"Not you," Mary Jane whispered. "No, no…. No, not you… Not you… I-I didn't mean to…"

Igneel was shocked as his scarlet binds vanquished into mid-air. He could still feel the pain of their violent crushing, but he was happier to be free than feel the scarlet rope constrict him.

"No, I'm… I can't…"

Igneel watched as Mary Jane shakily got to her feet. Her head was shaking as a natural reaction.

"I can't," she croaked. "I can't, Father… I'm _sorry…"_

Igneel warily got to his feet, but he dared not approach her. "MJ," he called softly. "MJ, what's wrong?"

Mary Jane turned her head.

Never did Igneel think he would see tears rain down on her cheeks and clear grief strike her eyes.

" _MJ…"_ Igneel said, tone soft.

Mary Jane's eyes shut as her head shook vigorously. _"No!"_ she roared. "No, no, no, no, no! In control! This is _my_ body!" A giggle escaped her lips before another snarl drowned it out. "Father said—!" She let out a cry of her pain and staggered. She fell onto her knees and lurched forward, her hands supporting her. Sniffles and sobs made her trembled and her tears plopped onto the stone.

Igneel lifted his chin and took slow steps to approach her. "MJ?" he called, cautious. "MJ, talk to me… What do you mean? What can't you do?"

Mary Jane only wept louder as more tears hit the ground.

Igneel sunk to her level. He kept a sizable distance, but he crouched for her. He lowered his head to gauge her face. "MJ?" he murmured. His hand tentatively reached for her shoulder.

Mary Jane's head snapped up.

Raging cerulean clashed with guarded onyx.

Mary Jane got to her feet and backed away from Igneel, from Peter, from everything. She eyed them both in utter repulsion before snarling. She whipped around and pelted down the opposite direction and into the darkness.

Igneel swiped the torch and made a move to chase after her. "MJ!" he yelled. "MJ, come back!" But, there was something that stopped him from chasing after her. He turned around to see an unconscious Peter sprawled on the ground. Choices battled in his eyes, but he knew the right one. He moved over to Peter and knelt beside him. He slapped Peter's cheek.

Peter did nothing.

Igneel exhaled terse breath. "Dammit," he cursed. "I should've forced those pills down her mouth."

 _Part of me wants to chase after her and bring her back. But, I know I can't with whatever that is on the loose. And, with Peter unconscious…_

Igneel's mind was made up as he used one hand to scoop up Peter. He brought the boy up, sitting him up, and slung him over his shoulder. It was awkward to adjust him and make sure he did not fall from Igneel's shoulder, but Igneel made it work. He gritted his teeth as he got to his feet, nearly stumbling. Still, he persevered and began his light jog down the tunnel.

 _If I can get him somewhere safer than this, I can put a Borderline around him and look for MJ_ , he planned. _My gut tells me when I find her, she'll try to kill me for real. I just really hope for once my gut isn't right._

* * *

From an aerial view, Margaret Town looked disgustingly terrible. Gaping holes of smoke and ash left blackheads on the town. Buildings were hacked off unceremoniously in the name of Magic; they were the casualties in this war. The thunderstorm brought loping puddles of muds and, no matter how hard it tried, it could not wash away the blood that would stain the streets and paint walls.

The suzaku had no remorse in creating so much chaos. She seemed unaware of everything besides her counterpart, the pixiu. She slammed him down and destroyed another cluster of innocent buildings. It was almost sadistically ironic. The pixiu trying so hard to defend his city was being used to destroy. The pixiu struggled to get back up, but the suzaku refused to let that happen. She bit into his neck and drove him back. He roared as he bowled over more buildings and people. He wrapped his tail around the suzaku and she shrieked when she felt herself being choked. Violently wriggling out of his grasp, the suzaku flew back into the sky. She wanted to leave this place and spread chaos elsewhere. But, her other half sprung to his feet and took to the tainted air. He sunk his teeth into the suzaku and she roared her anger at being touched.

Pantherlily and Happy carried their partners in the crying rain and ignored how chilling the droplets felt on their wings and their fur. Natsu scanned the streets for a sign of Bluenote, but he could not help seeing the needless destruction.

"If this doesn't stop soon," Natsu shouted over the thrill of the storm, "there won't be a Margaret Town to protect."

No response.

Natsu looked over to see Gajeel scanning the city with a locked jaw and eyes burning something inhumane. If Pantherlily noticed, he did not care. He continued to flap his wings and keep on the lookout not only for Bluenote but for any aerial interference.

Natsu tried to search for the right words. "Gajeel—"

"There," rumbled Gajeel. He angled himself a bit to the right with Pantherlily following his lead.

Natsu and Happy adjusted themselves accordingly and followed after the two.

Gajeel and Pantherlily drew them down to an obviously neglected area of Margaret Town. Boarded windows and broken glass were more common than not. Weeds thrived in such conditions with plant life no longer under human restrictions, growing out of old factories and houses. The destruction only tampered a bit with this side of town, but it held no interest in it otherwise. Blood had not dirtied the town and the hum of Magic was weak, almost dead. The entire area seemed despondent at the lack of life, enemy or friend alike.

The Exceeds landed in a barren street with their partners touching the ground. All looked around. Old bikes were abandoned and left for dead. Graffiti stuck to walls unless vines and moss crawled towards their edges and began to cover them. Food saturated in rain were left out in stands that were more out of convenience than quality. Doors were left wide open, inviting in the weather.

"I don't sense any other people around here," Natsu commented. "Looks like he led us out here where no one would be."

Happy shivered against him as he rested on Natsu's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured. "Everything just feels wrong."

Pantherlily had to agree as he sat on Gajeel's shoulder. "He's close," he rumbled, tail flicking. "I can sense something unnatural close by."

The rain did them no favors and neither did the distant roars of the two deities feuding. The rain was brilliant at hiding anyone. It stole scents and stains without so much as a "How do you do?". It was a frustrating thing to those who would track scents. But, the rain could not take away presences.

The wind rocked against an ajar door, making it creak.

A crying drop of rain caressed the tire of a bike for dripping off it.

Gajeel's eyes sharpened and a warning growl came out of his throat.

Pantherlily's right ear twitched.

Happy curled more into Natsu.

Natsu stayed still.

The wind whistled as it rocked in an out of the broken window of a factory.

A rotten apple fell from its pile and down the ranks.

An old swing set creaked a bit as the storm swirled.

Natsu lifted his chin. "Didn't think I'd see you since that little stunt you pulled back in seven-ninety-two when I kicked your ass and got your arrested…"

A muddy puddle welcomed the shower of rain.

A Fioren Flag shivered in the wind.

A dropped mug lay deceased in the dirty grass.

Natsu's eyes shifted into that of a reptile, glinting more emerald than onyx, as he watched a shadow stand casually on the porch of a house.

"… _Bluenote Stinger…"_

Bluenote eyed only Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, the king who could fly," he greeted like he was greeting royalty. He even bowed his head in respect before lifting it back up.

Natsu pinned Bluenote with something unreadable. "I didn't think you could sink any lower," he commented. "Trying to kill us on Tenrou Island, allying with a guild filled with weaklings, killing your guild mates, and trying to kill an innocent boy who did nothing to you."

Bluenote shrugged. "Forgive me, King Natsu, but my fight isn't with you. You have proven you can fly and proven you are worthy of your royal title."

Natsu's eyes darkened. "What the Hell does being 'Dragon King' have to do with you hurting my own nephew?" he snapped.

Bluenote's eyes steadily met Natsu's. "King Natsu, who said I was talking about dragons?"

Happy and Pantherlily bristled.

Gajeel let his hair dampen from the unrelenting rain, keeping his silence.

Natsu kept his cool. "Really? Didn't think you of all people would know about that side of me," he figured. "Don't tell me you got that from your guards?"

Bluenote shook his head. "Why would I? I wasn't there long enough to get guards. Higher ups are willing to let powerful people be free for the right conditions." He tipped his head. "Just like Lord Zeref let you live a normal life with the condition you kill him."

"Mentioning him won't change the fact that you _attacked_ someone _innocent,"_ Natsu hissed. "It doesn't change the fact that you _killed_ your own _guild mates—!"_

"Who were _never_ innocent," Bluenote cut in. "They killed and tortured. They knew too much."

"Meredy—!"

"Was the only one I was not allowed to kill."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "The Hell does that mean?"

Bluenote blinked. "I'm a soldier, King Natsu. I only follow orders. Just like my orders with the little fledgling. Speaking of which, how is he doing? I hope he's okay. I'm not done with him."

Natsu snarled and took a step forward. "Bastard!" he roared.

An arm stopped him.

Natsu looked over to see it was Gajeel who stopped him. "What…? Gajeel…"

"Tell me something," Gajeel muttered to Bluenote. "Why did you target my son?"

Bluenote looked at Gajeel like he was seeing him for the first time. "He has the potential to fly," he said simply. "It's my job to turn a fledgling into a well-trained bird."

"I see then," Gajeel breathed. "So, he was your little puppy you dished hard discipline to, right? He was just a toy to you."

"Gajeel," Natsu warned.

"You're his father, right?" Bluenote inquired. "I expect you to understand my motives. Your son has great potential. There isn't anything I won't do to bring it out in him."

Gajeel breathed a laugh. "There ain't anything you wouldn't do, huh? Anything?"

"Gajeel," Natsu growled louder.

"No, _Your Highness,_ the guy is right."

Natsu, Pantherlily, Happy were taken back at the grin on Gajeel's face.

"I push my rugrats to be the best they can be," Gajeel continued. "You do the same. We get it. We don't go easy on them in training. We both know damn infuriated our rugrats are when we back 'em into a corner. They get angry and whip out something new on us and unexpected. Something we were bankin' on 'em to do. Ain't that right, Bluenote?"

Bluenote lifted his chin. "But, you don't approve of my methods, do you?"

"Can't say I do"—Gajeel's smirk broadened with his fangs glinting dangerously— _"murder."_

Pantherlily had to let go and flutter back when violet swirled around Gajeel, pulsing around his person.

"You don't fucking try and kill your kid when you want them to reach new heights," Gajeel snarled. "But, I guess whoever ordered you told you to force my pipsqueak's hand by whatever means necessary."

"And, what of it?" Bluenote stepped off the porch and onto the street. "Have you come to give me retribution? To avenge your son?"

Gajeel merely cackled as Natsu and the Exceed watched in sheer horror as black reptilian scales shredded through his skin and clung onto him like body armor. His hair kept short all these years began to grow back into its wild and thick mane, ruffling in the wind.

"You talk like I don't have the fucking right to avenge my pipsqueak," Gajeel laughed. He bared his teeth for all to see his sharper and longer fangs. "It's more than that. You took the lives of your own comrades." He flexed his clawed hands stained in scaly black. "But, I know criminals like you. You don't have comrades. You keep people around until they ain't useful. If they know too much, you kill them. If they try to cross you, you kill them."

"That's the way of nature," Bluenote remarked. "Those who can fly will survive. Those who cannot must die."

"For once, Bluenote, I agree with ya."

Silver met pure violet.

"Nature roots out the weak," Gajeel said. "Doesn't take an idiot to see those who can't follow nature rules will die. Those who fuck around without thinking of the consequences will die."

"Gajeel," Natsu snapped, "don't do this!"

"Don't worry, King Natsu," Bluenote soothed. "Let him come. He wants to avenge his son. He wants to fight. I say we let him."

Gajeel snarled at Bluenote as violet energy ruffled his long hair, twirling around him in rapid dance. "You arrogant son of a bitch! I can't wait to feel your skull in my hands!"

Natsu and Pantherlily tried to lunge for him. "Gajeel!" they shouted.

Gajeel blew them back when he made a mad dash for Bluenote with hatred burning his completely violet eyes. "I can see how much blood is on your hands!" he roared. "I can see how much you wouldn't care if you took another precious life!"

"Happy!" Natsu called.

Happy hooked onto Natsu's back and flapped his wings to soar after Gajeel with Pantherlily flying after them.

Bluenote stood his ground. He looked a bit disinterested in everything. "You've taken lives too," he pointed out. "I know you have blood on your hands."

Gajeel stopped right in front of Bluenote for his claws to grab hold of Bluenote's robe. "And, now," he whispered, "I'll have yours." He sucked in a deep breath. _"Iron Dragon's…!"_

"Gajeel, _no!"_ Natsu howled. _"Gajeel!"_

"… _Rooooooooooooooooooooooar!"_

And, tornado mixed with violet and silver hit Bluenote point-blank.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Natsu, Happy, and Pantherlily slammed to a halt.

Happy's wyes were wide in sheer terror while fury swept through the eyes of Pantherlily.

And, Natsu, as he put his feet back on solid ground, had eyes that held one thousand things and showed none of them.

Happy let go of Natsu only for him to float onto the ground. His eyes did not leave Gajeel's back. The fury of his roar was gone, but that did not mean the evidence was gone as well. He had cleared out the street before him. Shards of metal ripped apart everything they had touched. It was mess.

They were a mess.

"No way," Happy whispered. "He wouldn't—"

Pantherlily was quick to change into his Battle Mode Shift and strode over to Gajeel in angered stomps. "You stupid Slayer!" he roared. "How could you—?"

His words stopped when he was at Gajeel's side.

His eyes that were rich in rage bled confusion and astonishment.

Gajeel held a robe and that was it. Blood and torn skin and the horrors of seeing splinted bone marrow—it was all reduced to black particles leaving from under the robe to disperse in mid-air.

 _DRIP._

Pantherlily glanced at his partner's eyes.

 _DROP._

Silent tears rained down Gajeel's scaly cheeks.

Happy's watery eyes watched as Natsu left him to walk over to Gajeel. He said nothing when he stood behind Gajeel and a little to the side foe there was nothing to say just yet. He just watched the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"It was a familiar," were Gajeel's first quiet words. "Nothing but a puppet."

Natsu said nothing.

"I killed a familiar," Gajeel murmured. "That's what he wanted. It was a test to see how I'd react. Guess I can say I gave him quite a performance." His claws let go of the cloak for it to flutter to the ground.

Pantherlily looked at the cloak being bombarded with more drops in his own quiet grief.

Happy sniffled a bit.

Natsu said nothing.

Gajeel let his head and hands drop. "Not gonna lecture me, _Your Highness?"_ he teased lightly, though he had no heart in him for it to be genuine.

Natsu shook his head, closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply. "How am I supposed to lecture you," he questioned softly, his head tipping up to face the storm with his eyes open, "when I've done the real thing?"

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

Lightning streaked the sky and the winds gave a proud howl.

Violet steamed off Gajeel's body. His thick hair wavered and shrunk back into his short cut. His scales burst off his body to disinterested into thin air, letting his human skin breathe again. Nails and fingers replaced his dangerous claws. Ruby came first before his eyes bled white once again. He closed them as he let the tears fall.

Natsu tipped his head back down to give Gajeel one of those measured looks. "You're loyal to your family," he commented. "You _live_ for them. You _die_ for them. And, you _kill_ for them." He took a step forward slowly. Then, another. And, another. "It's the nature of us. We don't just protect our families. We make sure the threat is completely gone. Laxus and me—we were where you were once. Only difference? We succeeded."

Gajeel felt a comforting heat touch his shoulder, but he could not look up. He just _couldn't_.

Natsu watched the rain pour down on them. "I don't want you or anyone else to do that," he admitted. "It's not worth the regret you'll feel in the end."

"He's my kid."

Natsu looked down to see Gajeel trembling.

"He's my _son,"_ Gajeel stressed.

"He's not _just_ yours," Natsu reminded. "He's like a son to Lily too."

Gajeel's eyes widened to look at his partner. Pantherlily stood before him with a mourning smile and his orange eyes stinging with emotion. "Lily," Gajeel whispered.

Pantherlily just shook his head. He put his large paw on Gajeel's head and patted it. "I know," he soothed.

Gajeel lowered his head even more as a hot round of tears flowed freely down his face. He put a hand over his eyes as though trying to hide himself from the world.

Natsu felt a tug on his short and looked down to see a teary-eyed Happy. He offered his Exceed a soft nod and Happy clung to his leg, nuzzling into it. Natsu looked back up at the haunting storm, watching as lightning and thunder battled it out above them.

"We'll find him," Natsu promised. "We'll bring him in."

Gajeel said nothing as more tears stained his cheeks.

"Y'know," Natsu murmured, closing his eyes, "as shit as today has been, it's a good day for rain."

Whether it was a rain drop or something else, it caressed Natsu's chin before dropping to the ground.

* * *

"Ah, yes! Let the night of drinking begin!"

Gabriel and Luna watched Alarick as he danced around his bonfire with his mug of ale. Lost yipped as he wound around Alarick, dancing in his only little way. The four were out in the fields with a roaring fire fighting against the nipping cold of fall. Hugo was on standby and watched for any sign of trouble. Icarus snoozed next to Luna as she sat with Gabriel on a log. A drunken Alarick made a fool of himself as he howled and sung an ode with Lost howling with him.

Gabriel shook his head, but he could not hold back his grin of amusement. "Foolish old man. With his drinking, I'm surprised he has yet to go into arrest," he commented before taking another sip of his liquor.

Luna chuckled. "He's got an iron liver," she teased. She sipped from the mug in her hands and smacked her lips at the taste. "Honestly, I thought beer was worst tasting than this," she admitted. "My big sister told me beer tastes really gross. That's why she never drinks it."

Gabriel laughed along with her. "What you drink now shouldn't be mistaken for beer, Miss Luna."

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait. This isn't beer?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. This drink has been handed down from generation to generation and will taste better than any type of beer," he informed. "It is comparable to moonshine."

Luna gasped. "Wait! Isn't moonshine, like, really strong in alcohol content or something?" she fretted.

"Peace, Miss Luna," Gabriel soothed. "Yes. Moonshine has a high content of alcohol, but what you are drinking does not have a high percentage as of late." He raised his own mug. "My father and myself have a higher percentage than you. As you are fairly new to drinking, neither of us desired to overwhelm you and face your aunt's wrath."

Luna snickered. "I can't believe you two are afraid of her."

"Master is incredibly powerful," Gabriel said in defense. "She does not even need to use Magic in order to slay my father or myself." He shivered and brought his mug to his lips. "I tremble at the thought of you in pure anger," he murmured before taking a few gulps.

Luna hummed her laughter and cupped her mug. "Well, my brothers like to tell me I'm a bit scary when I'm angry," she admitted. "E and Silver think I look cool when I'm angry. Cane thinks I look 'hot'. And, Gale thinks I—" She stopped. As her features soften, flames danced in her eyes.

Gabriel swallowed and brought his mug down with a frown. He opened his mouth. "You know, Miss Luna, I am most curious about your present," he said, scooting over some. "Would you humor me?"

Luna blinked up at Gabriel in her own bewilderment. "What, like, tell you about my time period?"

Gabriel nodded.

Luna hummed, uneasy. "I don't know. That doesn't sound like a good idea," she mused. "Messing with time and everything could screw up my own time period."

Gabriel snorted. "Too late for doubts now." At Luna's sharp glare, he sighed. "Indulge me. Please, Miss Luna. I wish to know more about your lifestyle in your present. Your origin story, if you will."

Luna heaved a sigh and her eyes drifted over to the fire. "Well… Okay, I guess," she supposed. "My life wasn't that special. I live in Magnolia Town. Do you know where that is?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. It is a merchant city, if I am not mistaken. Quite an ancient one at that."

Luna nodded. "Mmm. That's Magnolia. Home, sweet home, and all that," she murmured.

"What of your life there?" Gabriel prompted. "Friends? Family? You mentioned your two brothers and sister."

Luna smiled at the mention of her siblings. "Yeah! They're _really_ cool," she gushed. "So, my big sister is Nashi. She's a Take-Over Mage and uses Divine Souls for it."

An odd look crossed Gabriel's face. "'Take-Over' Magic with the use of souls?" Something clicked, and he nodded. "Ah. A Soul Master," he compared.

"Well, sure, I guess," Luna laughed. "She's really amazing with her Magic. She's called the 'Angel Princess of Fairy Tail' because she's so great. Then, there are my twin, older brothers Igneel and Luke. They're both fifteen and will turn sixteen next May. Igneel's the older twin and he's a Fire Mage. It's so awesome! He uses different color fire for different effects and it just is all so cool!"

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "If 'cool' means wonderful, I agree. And, what of Luke?"

"Luke is pretty fantastic too," Luna continued. "He's a Zen Mage."

This surprised Gabriel. "Really?" he breathed. "Are you certain?"

Luna nodded and shot Gabriel a questioning look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gabriel frowned. "From what I have heard, Zen Mages live high in the mountains and dwell within monasteries, similar to monks," he explained. "And, Zen Mages are never ones so young. History tells us those who practice Zen Magic start at the age of seventeen."

Luna took this into account and looked off into the distance. _"Well…_ Luke _is_ a Zen Mage. I can promise you that," she assured. "From what everyone says, he's a powerful one too. But, from what everyone else _also_ says, he showed a lot of potential in becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage."

Gabriel's eyebrows rose at that. "I have never heard of a male Heartfilia taking the mantle of a Star Maiden," he confessed. "Well, I suppose, in his case, a Star Master."

"Yeah… It might not be his main Magic, but Mama says he has a knack for it. Those with a great connection to the stars can use Star Coins and he uses them, so I guess he has a really does have an aptitude for it."

"So, then, why does he not just become a Star Master if he has such a talent for it?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't really know," she admitted. "He never said why he never went into it, but I know he doesn't regret it. Mama isn't mad at him at all, either. She and him like to meditate together and stargaze. She says as long as we're happy, then she'll be happy."

Gabriel smiled softly at that. "Your mother sounds charming," he complimented.

"She is," Luna agreed, a loving smile tugging at her lips. "Both my mama and papa are so supportive of my siblings and me."

"What is your father like?"

"Brave and strong," Luna listed. "He's really affectionate too and protective—like a dragon." She laughed a little at the memories. "He likes to tell Nashi and I he's the Dragon King who locked us away in towers and will fight any guy who tries to date us."

Gabriel chuckled. "I like the way your father thinks. A lady should never accept a man who will not fight for her."

"That's what Papa says," Luna commented. "He and Mama are really powerful and I'm so proud to call them my parents…" Her smile dipped into a frown and her gaze lowered to her drink.

Gabriel saw this and gave her a closer look. "However…?" he prompted.

Luna sighed. "It's just…. I know it's not their faults or anything, but I just feel like I missed out on so much."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Luna set down her mug to stand up. She turned to Gabriel to give him a half-hearted smile. "How about we go for a walk?" she suggested. "I like walking and talking more than sitting. Makes everything a bit less depressing."

Gabriel got to his feet with his mug in hand. "Oh. I see no reason why we cannot." He offered his arm. "Let me escort you around the property, my Lady."

Luna wrapped her arm around his, and Gabriel delicately drew her away from the fire and his father howling to the stars in drunken song.

Icarus' ear twitched and his eyes opened just a bit to see Luna and Gabriel departing. _Pup?_ he called to her.

 _Don't worry. I promise we won't go far_ , Luna vowed to him. _Go back to sleep._

Icarus rumbled as his eyes closed and he let out a large yawn, pink tongue curling. _Very well. Be careful._

Gabriel paid attention to the pacing and silence of the walk. He knew his property like the back of his hand and knew a dirt trail to lead her on. He regarded her expression. Luna looked forward with eyes guardedly emotional and thoughts on her mind. He felt like he was a disturbance to just be near her during her intimate session with her mind, but she spoke to him in soft voice.

"You know how, in all those stories, the princess is locked away in a tower or something like that because she has some sort of mystic power or something?" Luna asked him.

Gabriel nodded quietly.

Luna snorted a dry laugh. "I guess you could say my life was like that," she supposed. "I never really saw much outside of Magnolia. I mean, yeah, my parents took me to different cities when I was younger, but…" She gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I don't know. Besides the pictures in my adventure books, I don't remember anything."

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Explain to me this concept of…an 'adventure book'," he implored.

Luna did so and perked up a bit. "An 'adventure book' is what we'd call all my photo albums," she defined. "They were _filled_ with pictures and memories of fun stuff that would happen in my life." She giggled to herself. "My mama says it's that dragon blood in me that makes me want to hoard things."

Gabriel chuckled along with her as they entered the woodland section of the Redfox property. The moon and the stars were their only chaperones this late at night with the barren trees lining up against the trail to take a good look at the humans.

Luna's laugh ended in a drawn-out sigh. "Apparently, I used to take a lot of pictures," she said in narration. She sounded a bit sad just from one sentence. "But, then, I stopped."

"Any particular reason?" Gabriel dared ask.

Luna's shoulders drooped as she exhaled. "I got a _little_ angry," she admitted.

Gabriel snorted. "You? With your charming personality and limitless patience would get _angry?"_ he teased. "My God! I have been done in the shock of my life!"

Luna bumped in shoulder good-naturedly and smiled against her better judgement. "Oh, shut up, jerk. I _know_ it's hard to believe, but practically perfect people like me _do_ get angry," she jested, making him laugh. "But, yeah, I got a little angry a few years ago. Well, around three-four years ago, if I'm honest." Her playful air died into something more forlorn. "See, to join a guild, you have to at least be ten-years-old and, to go on jobs, you have to show some sort of Magic Prowess. And, so, I joined with my friends." Her smiled came back, wistful and longing and wrapped up in sorrow. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It's one of those days you can't forget. I celebrate my joining every year like it's a holiday."

"A Red-Letter Day, so to speak," Gabriel pitched in.

"Whatever that means," Luna laughed. "I was so happy to be part of a guild I had looked up to. My parents didn't force me to join or anything, even though they were a part of it. All of us get a choice in the guild we choose, and we get to meet other guilds. Some of the older kids went to other guilds. My parents wanted the choice to be my own and no one else's."

"How consider of them," Gabriel cut in. "Most parents expect their heirs to partake in a family tradition."

"I know, right?" Luna shook her head. "No, my parents gave me a choice. I chose Fairy Tail, in the end, because I wanted to join a guild who loved me and I loved back. I wanted to become a legend and make a name for myself. I was _so_ ready for that first job!" Her eyes began to sparkle. "Gabriel, you have _no idea_ how _badly_ I wanted to see the world and go on missions and have fun adventures with my friends! I was going to team up with E and Silver and we'd become the _ultimate_ team! We'd be so awesome and cool and help people and I would capture it all!"

Gabriel had to smile at that. "Oh, really? How did that fair?"

"Well, it didn't."

Gabriel's smile gradually dropped when he saw the look on Luna's face.

The look of someone who had succumbed to a fate of misfortune and could still smile about it.

"I, uh… Well, Master said I wasn't allowed to go on," Luna explained. "At first, I didn't understand why. I mean I knew I was a little behind the others in Magic Studies. And, when I think about it, I wasn't really taught a lot of anything magical. I lived a normal life. And, I thought that, maybe, I was just a late bloomer. My Magic would come someday, but… I learned from my parents that I was magically inept."

Gabriel's eyes widened. _"What?!"_ he gasped. "Bu-But—! That—! That's _mpossible!"_

Luna ducked her head. "Yeah, well, hi, Gabriel, I'm 'Impossible', or, well, I was," she amended. "I'm not magically inept. I know that now. My Magic is really tricky, but it's mine and I love it… But, back then, when I was told I didn't even have the spirit of Magic inside me, I, um…" She tilted her head away from Gabriel. "I got… _really_ upset," she confessed. "I was so _angry_ that I couldn't practice Magic and be a real Mage like my friends. I couldn't… I couldn't _go_ on adventures with anyone outside of Magnolia. It really hurts to think about it."

Gabriel swallowed. "I-I… I… I am certain your parents had a noble reason for keeping you—"

"Yeah, maybe, but, to me, there isn't one," Luna interrupted. "I mean, Gabriel, I was held back from so much for _three years. Three._ In that time, Igneel started taking my papa's name as 'Salamander'. E became the 'Scarlet Fairy' and Silver became the 'Prince of the Sea'. Penelope became an S-Class Mage. Luke was flying through his studies. And, I was _nothing_. I was the only Mage of Fairy Tail who couldn't practice Magic. Julia doesn't practice it out of choice. I _didn't_ have a choice. You know how sucky that is?" She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

Gabriel decided to breach the subject. "So, then… What is the connection between your past disability and your adventure books?" he questioned.

"Well," Luna started, "when I realized I couldn't go on missions, I realized I couldn't go on adventures. I couldn't get souvenirs and take pictures of all the fun I had with new friends I'd meet. I was so angry, I broke my camera and promised I wouldn't ever go back to taking pictures. And, for a time, I didn't really talk to my parents. I stopped training and refused to be near them."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "I see…"

Luna groaned. "You think I acted like a brat, don't you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not at all." He said that honestly. "I understand your point of view. I very much do, _printzesa_ , and I do not believe your anger was irrational. You were hurt and, thus, acted so. However, I do hope you understand your parents. Perhaps ask them their reasons."

Luna snorted. "You don't think I tried that?" She shook her head. "I always got the explanation that I'll understand when I'm older."

"I still think you should try again," Gabriel encouraged. "Perhaps you were not ready to understand, but… Perhaps you are ready to understand now." At Luna's unconvinced look, he added in question, "Well, now that you so-obviously are a Mage of Fairy Tail and can go on these quests, will you take up the art of painting portraits?"

Luna giggled. "It's called 'photography' and _maybe_ ," she answered. "We'll see. I don't know. Still a lot of bad blood there."

Gabriel hummed noncommittally. "Well, how about I purpose a new topic? Would you be willing to tell me a few of tales of your travels? I would love to hear more about you, your family, and this guild you speak so fondly of. And, perhaps, I would like to hear more about these inventions of the future."

"On _one_ condition."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Luna grinned up at him. "For every story I tell you, _you_ have to tell one back," she reasoned. "That's how my siblings and I tell stories."

Gabriel laughed and nodded. "Very well. Ladies first," he prompted.

Luna's grin broadened. "Okay, let's see… Oh! I'll tell you all about _River City_ and my favorite ship from it!"

Gabriel tipped his head. "A ship in 'River City'?"

Luna stopped in her tracks to gape at Gabriel who, subsequently, stopped with her. "Wait. Does shipping not exist yet?"

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. "I would not say it does not exist, per se, however, we call it 'importing' and 'exporting'—"

"No! That's not it at _all!"_ Luna shook her head in frustration and tugged Gabriel back into a steady walk. "All right, we have a _lot_ to discuss," she decided. "So, 'shipping' in _my_ time means…"

And, so, the two strolled with moonlight bathing in them, the girl speaking of her future in the past and the boy gazing at her warmly in his present.

* * *

Running underground with an unconscious guy slung over your shoulder, a makeshift bag digging into your shoulder blades, and a torch in one hand was not something Igneel would wish upon _anyone_.

He tried as hard as he could to push into a sprint without jostling Peter too much, but it was difficult. He could not leave Peter behind. Not when Mary Jane was on the loose and an unknown creature ran rampant. But, it felt wrong to leave Mary Jane and he knew that.

 _The focus was on teary cerulean filled with remorse and confusion._

Igneel pushed himself harder.

" _Not you."_

 _The focus watched Mary Jane take wobbly steps away from the passed-out Peter. The focus watched her tremble._

" _No, no…. No, not you… Not you… I-I didn't mean to…"_

Sweat curved around Igneel's jaw and peeled away from him, falling to the ground.

 _So,_ he thought, _she's remembering. This is bad. Without_ **him** _, I don't know what to do about this._

His eyes bounced to Peter.

 _And, him… What does he have to do with this? Why was he the trigger?_

His eyes moved forward.

 _Well, no time to think about it now. Just have to get us somewhere safe. Ancestors, I beseech you… Please, watch over MJ until I can get back to her._

Igneel continued his dash down the tunnel. The only sounds of comfort where his own footsteps, his own pants, and the jostling of this pack, and that was not comforting at all. It made his skin scrawl to be boxed in. He could feel himself get worked up just thinking of how far away from freedom, from fresh air he was. It made his flames hiss and fan-out when they were not in immediate sources of pure oxygen and carbon dioxide. In response to his own anxiety and upset attitude, flames danced on the tips of his hair and his legs.

Igneel growled and shook his head, putting out the flames.

 _Just shake it off, dude. Shake it off. I can't get upset right now. Gotta focus. Gotta stay calm._

Igneel's eyes widened when his nose caught something different than the foul must of stale earth.

 _Wait a second… But, how?_

His eyes narrowed and scoured the darkness. He searched for only something he could find.

His eyes widened.

 _I feel…heat… There's heat…_

His stare hardened as he worked himself into a sprint.

 _Where there's heat, there's life, right? Right! Don't worry, Peter, we're gonna be fine._

Getting closer to the heat source did not take long. When though he could feel it, seeing light at the end of the darkness made Igneel grin his triumph. Though, he lost his grin when he realized something peculiar about the up-and-coming source of heat. It made him slow down a bit, just enough for it to be noticeable, but he still ran for the light. He slowed himself down to a stable jog and then a walk before he crossed into the light.

 _This… This isn't the way out._

Igneel looked around to see he was more trapped than ever. He landed himself in a cavern tattooed in runes he deemed meaningless and nothing more. The heat he had dedicated was from the blue flames that lit up torches hung about the cavern, but that was it. He looked at the ceiling. Well, there was something odd. The roof of the cavern was not rock, but it was made out of water. He could see innocent fish swim past the watery ceiling. It seemed that they did not notice or perhaps did not care about the humans who stood below them. Two orbs orbited around the roof in endless dance. One looked of clouds and sky, but it looked severely damaged with a few chunks of it missing. The other looked like it was water itself, but tainted water. It had blackened in most areas with a pulse of red at its core. It looked slightly revolting to gaze at.

"What is this place?" Igneel wondered. "Where are we?" He sniffed the air and turned to one part of the cavern. It was then he noticed something. But, first thing was first.

He got down on his knees to set things right. He tugged Peter haphazardly off his shoulder as best he could with one hand. When Peter laid on the ground, Igneel took his free hand and covered the torch, effectively dousing the flame. He set down the torch and returned his attention to Peter. He still slept and showed no signs of waking up.

Igneel took off his pack and made Peter more comfortable on the floor. When he was finished, he sighed. "There you go, man," he murmured softly. "Rest up. Sorry about all the trouble we've caused you."

He rolled himself back to his feet and was in motion to investigate the other part of the cavern. He saw a blanket on the ground, tattered and wrinkled, but heavily saturated with a human's scent. There was bread that had been bitten (even if it looked a bit grayed and hard) and bottle of wine was corked. A pot to piss in was a bit farther away.

Igneel wrinkled his nose as he kept sniffing. He sneezed and shook his head. "Yeah. _Definitely_ human," he assured himself. "But, who the Hell is living all the way down here?" He sniffed again and caught a waft of something out of place. His nose led him to the wine bottle. He snatched it and wrestled with the cork. Once he uncorked it, the smell hit him and he groaned, nearly dropping. The bottle at his distaste. "Aw, man, that's disgusting!" he complained. He sniffed the contents again before recoiling. "Damn. Whoever is drinking this has a strong stomach and no sense of smell," he muttered. He sniffed it again and he caught something. "Hold up…" He sniffed again before eyeing the bottle.

 _Wait a second… It must have been a drop or two, but this booze has been drugged._

He brought the bottle under his nose and took a deep sniff.

 _There's two different types in here. Smells like… What is that, Ambien? And, maybe… No, I_ **know** _the other scent has to be Angel Dust._

Igneel looked down at the bottle in mild disgust and unguarded curiosity.

 _Why the Hell would someone want to drug themselves? Especially with a sleeping agent and a hallucinogenic?_

He jammed the cork back in the bottle and got down into a crouch. He set the bottle down to look at the spread. He sniffed it.

 _Whoever was here, I definitely catch their scent now, but how could they mask their scent in the tunnels? I would've smelled them on the way here._

He shook his head and bounced back to his feet.

 _Whatever. I have to focus on finding MJ. Then, we need to get out of here and to somewhere safe._

He walked back to Peter and his pack. He rummaged through his pack to take out his Compact. He ignored the time in favor of unlocking his Compact.

 _I only have eight-percent left, so I have to make this count._

He went into his music app and tapped to view his songs. He scrolled through songs, going through the alphabet quickly.

 _C'mon, c'mon. I know I have it here._

His eyes widened, and his finger stopped scrolling.

 _It's here… I guess I'll have to use it._

A sad smile was placed on his face as he put his Compact back to sleep and pocketed it.

 _She's going to hate me even more now. Figures. The story never is a simple one._

Igneel craned his neck to look at Peter and his sad smile morphed into a thoughtful frown.

 _What part do you have to play in all this?_

Igneel rocked back onto his feet. His eyes went to the entrance where only darkness greeted him and nothing else. He narrowed his eyes to read it as though searching for an answer.

 _I can't feel any heat. And, I can't hear anything besides Peter's heartbeat and breathing. But, it doesn't take an idiot to feel the bad vibe coming from there. It's negative and vile._

Igneel walked to the exit of the cavern. He stopped just before crossing over to the other side.

 _But, I have to get back MJ. She needs me right now._

He patted his pocket with his Compact.

 _As long as I've got this, it should be fine. We've been over this before. Last resort method. She'll hate me, but…_

He smiled a little.

 _Heh. I'd much rather have her hate me than ignore me._

Igneel took his first steps outside the save haven and into the darkness. He pivoted, turning around, and faced the entryway. He closed his eyes as he brought two fingers close to his lips. His Magic Circle bloomed beneath him with particles of Ethernano floating around him, making him glow in red. "Let's go! _Borderline!"_

Flames danced on his two fingers as his eyes opened, more emerald in them than onyx. He dipped his hand down to draw a line on the entryway floor with his red flames acting as a border. When the line was complete, Igneel took his hand to point his two fingers at the center of the entryway.

" _Borderline: Door of Fire!"_ Igneel chanted. He twisted his two fingers like he was locking a door. In response, his Magic Circle spread over the entryway and stared at him in its sanguineous glory. It pulsed in response and he could hear his flames purring at him, then the circle and the line of fire faded away. Igneel brought up his two fingers still ablaze and blew on them, putting them out.

 _There. That should protect him from any intruders._

Igneel pivoted back around and conjured fire in his left palm, lighting up his face. He stared into the never-ending darkness.

 _Now, the fun begins._

He took his first step back down the tunnel. Then, another. And, another. And, soon, he was walking back down the tunnel with mistrust in his eyes and determination in his heart. His shoes brushing against the dirt were the only sounds he picked up and that musty scent of earth filled up his nose, but he was not deterred. He knew something, or someone, was out there and so was Mary Jane. He had to keep his guard up at all times. There was no time for his hesitation, no time for jitters, or to be wired. Still, Igneel could not help it when his eyes flicked around. He swallowed hard.

 _I can't smell anything or hear anything or feel anything, but… Someone has eyes on me._

Igneel continued his walk.

And, unbeknownst to him, a bloodshot eye opened in the darkness.

Igneel whirled around to look behind him.

There was nothing.

Warily, Igneel turned back around and continued his walk. A bead of sweat kissed his temple and rolled down his skin. His breaths, once silent, were slight pants that were barely noticeable in a large crowd, but they sounded ten times louder when alone and in the dark. As he walked, he did not notice the trail of eyes opening in the darkness. They ranged from big to small, but all were bloodshot, exhausted, and swung their pupils to train on Igneel's figure. All he could do in his oblivion was shiver and swallow, eyes darting around like something would pop out and kill him.

It was a few more moment in that the paranoia caught up to him. Igneel stopped. "Who goes there?" he called out. "I know you're there! Stop hiding!"

The eyes simultaneously closed.

Igneel's bottom lip tremble, but the amount of valor in his eyes was admirable. "If you think you're scaring me, you're not!" he yelled. Such a lie. "Might as well come out and face me now that you've been found out!"

Nothing.

Nothing responded to him.

He was alone in utter darkness.

"I offer you my most sincerest compliments for sensing me," came deep whisper, humbled and dignified.

Igneel whirled around. His eyes hardened as they darted about, but he could not stop his hands from trembling. "Who the Hell are you?" he gnashed. "Come out and face me!"

"A novice like you could sense my presence."

A cool hand touched Igneel's shoulder and made him convulse in surprise.

"In Alakitasia, there is a holiday made for growing children like yourself blooming into adulthood," came offhanded comment. "I commend you, Igneel Dragneel. You will grow into a fine and decent man."

Igneel kept his teeth from chattering by locking his jaw. "Who are you?" he repeated, more forcefully this time. "Where's MJ?" He spun around as he heard a resonating sigh bounce off the walls in every direction.

"What an indecent lady," came sniff. "No respect for her elders. So, I sent her away to correct her mistakes and come back a proper lady."

That ignited something in Igneel. His stance changed at that. His shoulders squared, no longer shaky, and his eyes darkened protectively. "Where the Hell did you put her?" he roared. _"Where is she?"_

A deep huff. "I don't appreciate that tone, young man," came growl. "You are to talk to your elders in a respectful tone if you want answers and use proper language."

"Shut the Hell up!" Igneel snapped angrily. "Where's MJ? What did you do to her?"

Silence.

"Do you wish to see your indecent friend?" came curious purr.

"Give her back!" Igneel commanded with authority he did not have. "Your fight isn't with her! It's with me! Let her go!"

A snort came off the walls and bounced in every which way.

"Young man, if you continue to speak to me in such an ill manner…"

Igneel's eyes widened. His jaw began to drop.

A man stood before him with half his body hidden in the shadows and the other half illuminated from his flames. He had never seen this man in his life, not even his scariest nightmares. There the half-man stood in black blazer free of wrinkles, like it had just been pressed only minutes before. His turtle neck threatened to reach his chin, but it tamed itself and resolved to covering his neck. A trimmed beard of black was on his face and was touched by the silver of time, but he had no other hair to show, not even eyebrows, something that was truly odd. His cheeks, long and pronounced, spoke of malnourishment. The eye staring down at Igneel bleared its need for sleep as ugly red scattered across the white of the eye.

And, on his forehead, he bored the tattoo of a skull with a cross of horns overlapping it.

Igneel did not even have time to react as two gloved hands came close to his face.

"…then, you shall join her until you learn how to behave," came a decision. "Good bye, _blood of Lord Zeref."_

The two gloved hands clapped.

Igneel did not know what happened.

One second, he was facing a man he never met and heard the name of his estranged uncle.

The next, he was standing in a field.

Igneel looked around. Bloody grass fields had swallowed him indefinitely and spoke of no beginning or end. It stretched for leagues and leagues, and he had a funny feeling if he ran, he would never find the edge.

 _Where…am I?_

Igneel looked up at the sky. It was a soulless black and had banished the moon, sun, and stars from its depths. It was gracious enough to bathe all below it in red, but the light source was a secret it would keep.

 _What happened to me? Where am I? I can't be on—_

 _The focus blearily saw tearing cerulean eyes._

Igneel tensed. "MJ," he whispered. "I have to find her." He looked around.

 _That guy, whoever he was… He sent me here to join her, right?_

Igneel nodded to himself and took off in a mad sprint.

 _Okay. That means she has to be here somewhere. But, where the Hell is 'here'?_

There was no indicator Igneel was going the right way. He was only going the way he set out on and he would keep going that way. There was no sun or moon or North Star to gauge his cardinal directions or time. He had to rely on instinct alone. He looked left and right, but he sensed nothing but open field. He would stop every so often and lift his nose in the air. He would take deep sniffs, his nose twitching, and his ears would perk for the faintest of noises. He would pivot and begin running a new direction. He looked a bit like an animal that way, sprinting, stopping, scenting, then repeat.

The one instance he did stop and scent the air, he picked up on something familiar and wrapped up in that uncomfortable smell of sadness. _"MJ,"_ he breathed. He turned towards the scent trail and took off in its direction. The scent trail was fading as time nipped at it and stole its strength, but it was just enough for him to know where to go. He narrowed his eyes into the distance.

 _I think…I feel her heat signature, but I'm not sure. Wait!_

Igneel brightened easily and a perky grin full of teeth spread on his lips. "I found you!" he whooped.

The faint sound sobbing touched his range of hearing.

His bright expression faltered, but his speed did not. If anything, he pushed himself faster as something dreadful stormed in his eyes. He could feel the familiarity of her heat before he completely saw her among the red grass. The salt of her sadness made his own eyes sting a bit and he saw a figure sitting in the grass and hunched over. Her faint cries grew louder and louder as he rapidly approached her form. He slowed down when he was close to her. His eyes drank in Mary Jane. Her ribbon that kept her hair in a high ponytail had been shed, so her bleach blonde hair draped around her like a curtain. She seemed uncaring of her shaking shoulders and loud weeping, both things that made Igneel's frown more prominent.

 _CRUNCH._

Igneel stopped and looked down. He pulled back his foot to see he had stepped on her discarded ribbon. He stooped down to swipe up the ribbon and clenched it in his fists.

Mary Jane's snivels grew louder.

Igneel stood back up to walk over to her, pocketing the ribbon. His steps treaded light through the grass as though afraid a loud stomp would startle her. Mary Jane made no gesture that she cared or did not care for his presence. Her clingy tears and cries selfishly took away her attention from her surroundings.

Igneel sat back on the ground so he was at her side, close enough for his shoulder to brush hers if he felt the inkling. Words slipped from him automatically. "I found your ribbon."

Mary Jane shook her head further into her hands.

Igneel watched her with a mouth that could not decide how much to frown. "How did you get here?" he questioned. "Was it that guy?"

Again, cries were the response.

Igneel's shoulders slumped down and he let out a sigh. "I hate it when you cry," he murmured. He showed no hesitation when his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He gently pushed her into his neck, resting his cheek against her head. "You look so much prettier when you're smiling, MJ, even if you hate to do it," he told her.

Again, cries were the only response.

Igneel closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose into Mary Jane's hair. "I'm sorry." He apologized not out of awkward obligation or necessity, but because he _wanted_ to say sorry for her sadness.

Mary Jane gave a shaky sob. "I'm sorry too," she whimpered.

Igneel's eyes opened halfway. "What do you—?" His words were choked out as his eyes flew open.

Mary Jane's cries grew into loud giggles.

Her hand had jammed inside Igneel's abdomen.

Igneel gave a squawk when Mary Jane violently shifted out of his hold, a hand slamming onto his neck. He gasped for breath with his back on the ground and Mary Jane on top of him. Wide onyx clashed with gleaming scarlet.

He opened his mouth. "M—!"

Mary Jane moved her hand from his throat to slap it down over his mouth. _"Shhhh…!"_ she shushed. "I can't believe you fell for such an old trick. The wolf playing sheep." She gave a deep laugh. "She was right. You're a—what does she call you again? Oh, right—a moron."

Igneel narrowed his eyes and gave muffled growls at her.

Mary Jane tsked. "Oh. Poor little human must be upset with me," she mockingly cooed. Her hand drove deeper into Igneel's stomach.

Igneel shut his eyes and a yelp unwillingly left him.

Mary Jane beamed. "That's better! Good boy!"

Igneel snapped open her eyes to burn her with a glare. Red began to thrum from his skin.

Mary Jane was forced to take away her hands as she jumped from a suddenly on fire Igneel. She shook her hands from the residual heat sting she felt. "Woo! You really are a challenge to kill!" she laughed freely.

Igneel rolled to his hands and knees with his red flames covering his body. A gasp left his mouth and he cringed when he looked down at his wound. Blood dripped onto the ground and he covered it with a hand on instinct.

 _Dammit. I'll think about it later._

Igneel scrambled onto his feet, clutching his stomach, as Mary Jane inspected herself for any burn marks.

"I should've known," Mary Jane sighed. "You were always so soft on her. Don't have the heart to actually hurt her. Aw. How sweet."

Igneel staggered away and let his fire die. He turned around to glare at Mary Jane. "MJ," he panted, "I know you can hear me—"

Mary Jane laughed again. "Child, talk all you want," she said. "She can't hear you. Besides, don't you like me?" She winked at Igneel. "In my opinion, I make a much better Mary Jane."

"MJ will _always_ be my MJ," Igneel snarled. He dipped into his pocket to get his Compact. "MJ, I'm sorry—"

Mary Jane brightened when she saw the Compact. _"Ooo!_ What's that?" She reached out her hand.

Igneel was blown off his guard when a red portal opened up in front of him. The vortex was nothing impressive. Just big enough for a hand to peek out. He could not react when a hand snatched up his Compact and pulled it through the portal that promptly closed.

Mary Jane held the Compact in her hands and studied it curiously. "Huh… I think she has one of these," she murmured. "Interesting…"

Ideas and thoughts wound about Igneel's mind.

 _She can create portals in this state. If I can just get her to make one out of here and back to the tunnels… But, how? It's either she kills me or…well, there isn't anything else._

Then, he grinned.

 _Oh, she's going to_ **hate** _me after this._

"MJ!" Igneel shouted. "Just stay with me on this okay! Please don't kill me later! I'm just trying to help!"

Mary Jane giggled like a schoolgirl seeing her crush. "I like it when you think you have a chance," she confessed. "I can't wait for you to call out to your precious 'MJ' when I'm tearing out your throat." Her giggles turned into snarls, dropping the Compact. "Oh, she'll be so _upset_ when I kill you! Maybe she'll even stop doing that whole fighting thing if she's so depressed." Her eyes widened in excitement. "Maybe she'll get so depressed, she'll kill herself! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Then, kill me."

Mary Jane watched as Igneel stared her down with his mischievous smirk.

"Kill me, if that's what you want," Igneel offered. "You want her unhappy forever? Then, do it. Kill me." His smirk broadened. "Don't tell me you've gone too soft to kill me."

He nearly regretted those words when Mary Jane's forehead pressed against his and he was subjected to her wild scarlet eyes thirsting for blood and her Hellish grin.

"Father will love the mural I paint with your body," Mary Jane purred. Scarlet pulsed around her. "Call all you want for your precious 'MJ' to help you. Please. I love it when my prey calls out for help."

Igneel fought back his fear with a grin as a bit of static came off his body. "If you insist."

Mary Jane's entire body convulsed when cyan lightning shocked her person and brought fire to her veins. She fell to the ground as she let out a horrifying sound between a laugh, a cry, and a scream as she trembled and spasmed.

Igneel kept up his lightning with a clenched jaw. He flinched when a genuine screech tore from Mary Jane's mouth, but he still kept at it.

 _Just a little more… C'mon, MJ, listen to me for once. Stop being so stubborn._

Mary Jane's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her shrieks died down into just her mouth open and no sound coming out. Igneel let out a terse breath, but he tried not to let out any more. He needed to keep going. He needed to get through to her.

 _C'mon, MJ, talk to me._

 _ZZZT._

Igneel's eyes widened when violet static cracked off Mary Jane's body and hit him. It was just one lash.

Igneel grinned.

 _That's my goddess._

Another lash of violet lightning hit him. Then, another. Until the violet lightning covered Mary Jane and fought back against Igneel's own lightning. Her lashes met his bolt-for-bolt, unafraid. It was not just her defending himself. He could feel her words. He could feel _her_.

Igneel cut out his lightning just as Mary Jane did. He rushed to her side as sparks flicked off her with her coughing and gasping for air. He used one hand to help her sit up, rubbing her shoulder.

"Easy, MJ," he calmed. "Easy now."

Mary Jane spluttered and coughed, her body vibrating against his hand. "You"—she choked again—"absolutely _moron_ …!" She coughed.

Igneel gave her a dopey smile. "Good to hear that again," he chuckled.

Mary Jane shivered and clutched her head. "She's so angry," she lamented. "It _hurts…!"_ She flicked her eyes up, her cerulean eyes, to meet Igneel's own before flinching. "Do it now," she moaned.

Igneel hesitated. "MJ—"

"Do it! _Nngh!"_ Mary Jane cried out as she doubled over. "Please— _Gah!_ I can't…keep control!"

Igneel nodded quickly and abandoned her as he got up again. He tried to move as quick as he could, making his injury spill more blood onto the hand covering it. He scoured around for his Compact, movements quick and jerky, until he saw it lying in the grass. He got down his knees to get to it. A crack had appeared (he tried hard not to keep running his thumb over it) and he woke it up. He unlocked it to go to his Music App when a message stopped him.

 **LOW BATTERY**

1% of battery remaining

⟪ **DISMISS** **⟫**

"Shit," Igneel swore as he hit **DISMISS**. He went to his Music App and hit **SONGS** —

His Compact shut down.

Igneel's eyes widened. "No…" He shook his Compact. "No, no, no!" he cried. "Dammit, no!"

" _You!"_ came a roar.

Igneel looked over his shoulder for fearful onyx to meet scarlet flirting with cerulean.

Mary Jane curled her lips at him as she stood up. "You—!" She doubled over, and her legs nearly gave out. She groaned. "Igneel," she wailed. "Do it!"

"It's dead!" Igneel shouted.

"Charge it, moron— _Nngh!"_ Mary Jane cried as she yanked at her head like she was grounding herself. "You're a freaking Li-Ligh-Light …! Lightning Mage— _Ah, crap!"_ She shut her eyes as she broke down to knees. _"Do it,"_ she pleaded.

Igneel swung his head back to his dead Compact as he played with his bottom lip with his teeth. "Okay, okay, I can do this," he tried to urge himself. He shut his eyes. Little glitches of static popped off him, but nothing big enough to reach his Compact. "C'mon! Stop being nervous and do this!" he berated himself.

Mary Jane slammed her head on the ground as a sob wracked her body. _"Igneel!"_ she bewailed. _"Do it!"_

Igneel tried to get his body to stop fidgeting. "Stop being a dumbass and do it," he growled at himself. "C'mon! She needs you!"

A bit more than glitch snapped off him, but nothing impressive.

Mary Jane's eyes snapped open with a dominating scarlet. Her head shot up to Igneel. Her tongue slid across her lips. She got to her feet, but she staggered as violet lightning wrapped around her. She tried to take a step, but the lightning refused to let her go.

Glitches lashed out from Igneel's cheeks.

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

Mary Jane grunted as she fought her way to another step. "St-Stay… _away_ from him," she snarled at herself. _"No!"_ she barked, resolute with another step. _"I'm in control!"_

The glitches turned into full out static. Static bolted off Igneel's hand to crowd around his Compact. His eyes opened as he watched as Compact restart itself with a white screen, the logo, and the bar filling up. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mary Jane fighting her way to get to him.

 _Hurry! Please!_

Mary Jane roared. "Stay…out of this!" More lightning snapped at her and she hissed. "Never!" she screamed. _"Leave me alone!"_ She pried her eyes, her cerulean eyes, open to look at Igneel. "Moron, we don't have the luxury to screw around! Just do it!"

"I know!" Igneel snapped back. "I'm _trying!"_ The second his home screen loaded he tapped his Music App and hit **SONGS**. He scrolled down the alphabet as quick as he could.

Mary Jane's eyes shit tight as her body was only six footsteps away from him. "Hurry!"

Igneel's labored breathing sucked in when he found the song. He turned up his volume as his eyes softened.

 _I'm sorry, MJ._

He hit the song and whipped around.

Mary Jane was just about to strangle—

The song started.

Mary Jane stopped.

Igneel panted.

The singer—a beautiful alto rich in fast vibrato—began the first line of the first verse.

Mary Jane trembled. _"No…"_ she whispered.

Igneel watched as she retracted her hands to plunge them into her hair.

"No," Mary Jane refused to accept. "No… I'm in control… Mother, I…" She shut her eyes.

Igneel's eyes widened when he saw tears touch her skin.

" _No…"_ Mary Jane shook her head vigorously. _"No!"_

The world seemed to stand still as a rush of scarlet bubbled around Mary Jans. Igneel was nearly blown back at the rush of power. His hands trembled. The wound dripped blood. But, he refused to stop playing the song.

Mary Jane shook her head. "No! No! _No!"_ she shrieked. Her eyes shot open as scarlet overtook them. **"NO!"**

Igneel's eyes squinted as scarlet light rushed at him—

—and overtook him.

°•°•°•°

Darkness was such a fickle man.

He was hard-to-get, in a way.

Light was always in pursuit of him. There were no others besides him. Only she could see him whenever she was around. She knew that. He knew that. He adored the attention Light would give him and crave it. But, he resisted her at every turn, playing it off he liked to be alone. He liked it when she was not there.

But, when she was gone, and he was left alone, he was… _nothing_.

Darkness was nothing without Light. He knew that. So, why did he resist her so? Why did he resist her when he knew only when she was around could he see his beautiful shadow? Why, why, why?

He would not have to wait long for her to return.

Scarlet light invaded him and his solitary. The runes on tunneled walls could be seen as the light expanded and expanded. The light briefly showed two silhouettes of opposite genders, but, the second the light was gone, there was nothing.

Until a flame was made.

Igneel's face illuminated in the darkness, screwed up in pain and exhaustion. "Damn, that hurt," he grunted. "MJ?" He used the wall as support as he got to his feet. He stumbled forward, waving his fire in front of him. He caught sight of Mary Jane's legs and moved closer. "MJ!"

Mary Jane groaned as she got to her hands and knees. She gave a dusty cough. "Shut up, moron," she snapped, coughing again. "I'm not dying."

Igneel grinned, relieved. "And, she's back."

Mary Jane launched herself to her feet and swayed a bit. "And she's pissed off," she grumbled. She turned around for grouchy cerulean to meet with earnest onyx.

"But, you're back to being my MJ," Igneel noted. "So, be mad all you want. You're back to normal."

Mary Jane derisively snorted. "Define 'normal'. How about 'threat to society'?" Her eyes dipped down to see Igneel covering a wound. It was the bloodstains that gave it away. Her eyes softened. "I did that…didn't I?" she murmured.

Igneel shook his head. "I don't blame you," he promised. Sincerity was so saturated in his voice, it hurt.

"You should," Mary Jane whispered. "You should've just _left_ me."

Igneel frowned. "Why would I even think of doing that?" he demanded to know. Friends don't leave each other behi—"

"Oh, for the love of Satan, we are _not – friends!"_ Mary Jane snapped. She wrinkled her nose as she rubbed her cheeks. _"Jesus_ , look at yourself! Look at _me!"_

"What's wrong with us?" Igneel asked a bit defensively.

"You're flat-out delusional, that's what!" Mary Jane snapped. "You want to be friends with me, but for _what? Enlighten_ me, moron, please, indulge me! I just literally tried to kill you!"

"You didn't—"

" _Shut up!"_ Mary Jane barked. "God, don't even _try_ to make excuses for me! _I_ can't even make excuses for me!" Her bottom lip trembled, but she pushed forward. "Why the Hell can't you just _give up_ already? I am a _horrible_ person, Igneel! I am— _Why the Hell are you smiling?!"_

Igneel was, indeed, smiling down at her like a right-footed fool. "You called me by my name." He said those words like he was doped up on too much euphoria. "You called me 'Igneel'."

Mary Jane let out a frustrated growl. _"Focus!"_ she roared, snapping in his face with a spark coming out of her hand. "Focus on the fact that I tried to kill you! You need to stop with this ridiculous notion that we're friends and partners and crap! Find someone else to piss off, just leave me alone!" She flinched away when Igneel's fingers brushed up against her cheek. "Just _what_ are you doing _now?!"_

Igneel's hand quickly recoiled to cover his wound again. "You, uh, had a tear, so I thought I'd…" Pink fire began to dance on his hair. "Well, just… _y'know_ …"

Mary Jane gawked at him. "You were trying…to wipe away my tear?" she whispered in disbelief. She shook her head at the notion. "What is _wrong_ with you?! You're supposed to _hate_ me for trying to kill you, not try and fail to wipe a tear with your _literal_ _bloody_ _fingers!"_

Igneel flushed a bit under the radiance of his flames and his pink flames danced higher. "W-Well, I saw Phoenix do this to Darkstar in a comic once and I…wanted to try it and…yeah," he mumbled.

Mary Jane blinked at him. "Oh, my God." She blinked again. "You really _are_ stupid."

Igneel's pink flames died at that when he gave her a comically indignant look. _"Hey!"_

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Igneel lost his anger to blink down at Mary Jane. Her eyes had lowered onto the floor like looking at him was not an option.

"Moron, I'm not… I'm _not_ a good person," Mary Jane tried to stress.

Igneel thought on this. _"Well,"_ he drawled, "you _could_ be a bit nicer and not kick me out of your room. And, maybe cook me dinner from time to time."

Mary Jane closed her eyes and a longwinded exhale drew out from her mouth. "Forget it," she decided. "Just forget it." She walked and brushed past him.

Igneel grinned. "No, c'mon, MJ!" he laughed. "Tell me how much of a 'not good person' you are."

"I hate you," Mary Jane seethed, whirling around. She lifted her hand to flick her ponytail. "You are—!" She noticed there was no ponytail when her hand touched her blonde tresses. "Wait…" She grabbed a chunk of hair and brought it over her shoulder to inspect it. "Where's my ribbon?"

Igneel paused as he remembered. "Oh. Right." He took his hand off his wound. "I have it. Let me get it out for you."

Mary Jane grimaced when she saw his wound. "No. Don't touch it," she sniffed. "Not when you're all bloody and sweaty and gross."

Igneel stopped his hand to bring it back over his wound. "Yes, _Goddess_. Whatever you say, _Goddess,"_ he teased.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever I did in my past life to deserve this type of treatment must have been pretty shitty if I'm stuck here with the likes of a moron," she said scathingly as she began to walk away.

Igneel followed after her as he chuckled. "Always a spitfire."

°•°•°•°

 _THUM-THUM…_

°•°•°•°

Igneel stopped.

Mary Jane noticed this and glanced back at him, a bit irritated. "What no—?"

" _Shhh."_

Sober onyx clashed with annoyed cerulean.

°•°•°•°

 _THUM-THUM…_

°•°•°•°

"You sense that?"

Mary Jane shook her head.

Igneel scowled. "I know you're here, bastard," he shouted.

Silence.

Mary Jane looked around, but, when nothing happened, she sighed. "Moron," she started.

"So," came calm hiss that rattled Mary Jane and made Igneel tense, "you escaped from your punishment. How commendable."

Igneel growled as he strode to Mary Jane and pushed her against the wall.

Mary Jane squawked. "What the—?"

Igneel planted himself in front of her as he bared his teeth. "Why don't you face us?" he jeered. "What do you want from us?"

A sigh.

Mary Jane peered over Igneel's shoulder and froze.

She understood why Igneel was in front of her.

A bloodshot eye stared Igneel unflinchingly in the face.

"You will address me as 'sir', young man," came stern instruction. "Don't flatter yourself to think I would be after filthy brats. These ancient ruins and our guest are mine to safeguard."

"A 'guest'?" Mary Jane echoed.

Igneel understood. "So, _that's_ who is living in that cave," he presumed. "If they're your 'guest', why are you keeping them drugged, huh? Don't tell me." He smirked. "They're actually your prisoner."

A hum as the eye roamed around Igneel's face. "Perceptive," came a rumble. "Just like your mother." The eye darted to Mary Jane and narrowed. "You, young lady—have you gained a sense of respect for your elders?"

Mary Jane growled. "Who—?"

Igneel covered her. "You fight _me_ , got it?" he snapped. "Keep your eye on me."

Mary Jane growled lowly at him, "Moron, what are you doing?"

"He started this when he took you from me," Igneel told her quietly. "Besides, a strong guy like this one?" He turned his head to give her a fangy grin. "It just gets my fire going."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "You piss me off."

Igneel chuckled softly and turned back to the eye. His smile dropped into a scowl. "I'd like to know the name of the guy I'm gonna turn to ashes for messing with my friends and with me," he growled. "You know mine. It seems only the honorable thing to do."

A hum as the eye widened. "Very well, then," came acceptance. "You may call me 'Sir Lessio'."

Igneel's eyes widened. "'Lessio'?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes Heavenward. "You know him?"

Igneel tensed. "Yeah, kinda," he half-answered. "My ma and pops faced him, I think, like _years_ ago. Said he was kinda weird and he—"

Mary Jane heard Igneel cut off his words and dropped her eyes. "'He' what?" She narrowed her eyes when Igneel turned around with a shy grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded to know.

"I know his weakness," Igneel told her. "My pops told me it when he told me his battle with Lessio. We can beat him."

"Okay?" Mary Jane straightened. "What's the plan? I'm all ears."

Pink began to dance on Igneel's hair. "Do you trust me?" Igneel asked.

"No."

" _MJ!"_

"Your hair is on fire, so, no, I don't," Mary Jane said flatly. "Whatever you're planning is a 'no' if it means you are on fire thinking about it."

Igneel's pink flames danced a bit more. "Well, I mean we really don't have a choice in this," he told her. His cheeks pinkened. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon," he promised in a soothe.

Mary Jane looked alarmed at that. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Hey!" Igneel called. "Sir Lessio!"

" _Don't ignore me!"_

The eye watched as Igneel turned his head to give it a Cheshire grin.

"Big mistake messing with Fairy Tail." Igneel slipped his hand around Mary Jane and pulled her forward as he backed up.

Mary Jane bristled. "The Hell are—?" Her words cut out in an undignified gasp when she felt a hand squeeze her butt.

 _Igneel's_ hand.

"Oh, MJ, your ass is _so soft!"_ he feigned moaning.

Something dark and thunderous passed over Mary Jane's eyes. "Oh. So, you really _do_ want to piss me off?" she supposed, voice rumbling like an incoming thunderstorm.

Igneel dismissed her with a laugh as he squeezed her butt again. "It's so _soft_ and _squishy!"_ he shouted.

Static flecked off Mary Jane. _"Not even God will be enough for you to escape me,"_ she hissed venomously.

Igneel chuckled as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. _"Listen."_

Mary Jane was about to snap at him when she heard muttered whimpers. She perked to catch a tidbit of them.

"— _embarrassing! To be touched in such a manner…! Oh, how inappropriate! Dirty brats these days…"_

Igneel pulled back his head and offered her a sheepish grin. "See?"

Mary Jane was still not impressed. "I'm going to electrocute you after this."

Igneel gulped. "Right."

Mary Jane sighed and closed her eyes, giving a tiny nod of reluctant approval.

Igneel moved his hand from Mary Jane's butt to travel to her stomach. His hand fingered her shirt and he gave a fake growl. "I wonder what type of bra you're wearing," he said loudly, pleased by the splutters he heard.

Mary Jane's eyes snapped open. "Wait, _don't—!"_

Igneel did not listen when his flames covered her shirt. The material turned into charred ashes that brushed off Mary Jane's porcelain skin. Porcelain skin free of any straps or any other material.

 _Naked_ porcelain skin.

Igneel's eyes slowly widened at the horror he felt.

Pink fire burst from his body.

Igneel shut his eyes as he whipped around. _"Why aren't you wearing a bra?!"_

Mary Jane only sighed, crossing her arms. "I didn't want to," she said simply, shrugging. "Girls don't _always_ have to wear bras. Sometimes, we like to go free. And, _besides"_ —she narrowed her eyes at the back of his head—"I didn't expect my own _freaking shirt_ to be burned off!"

Igneel did not even waste time taking off his shirt. It was a challenge to do it one-handed and even more so when fire was in his palm, but he did it anyways. He did not look back at her as he offered his shirt. "H-H-Here," he blurted. "Take this!"

Mary Jane wrinkled her nose. "But, it has your blood on it," she pointed out.

"MJ, you can't run without a shirt on!" Igneel told her in a near hiss.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she took the shirt. "It's all sweaty and smelly," she complained as she put it on. When she finished, she looked down at the bloodstain on it and wilted a little. "All right, it's on. Lead the way."

Igneel risked looking back at her. The flames on his body simmered out as he took her wrist and ran off. "Let's go!"

Mary Jane staggered at Igneel, but she did not protest him leading her down the tunnel. She only wrinkled her nose when she realized his bloody hand was wrapped around her wrist. "I hope you know none of this is sanitary," she shouted at him.

"We're Fairy Tail, MJ!" Igneel hollered back. "We're known for getting a little dirty!"

"You're taking that literally, moron!" Mary Jane snapped as Igneel's ears perked. "They meant we're inde—!"

" _Look out!"_

Igneel shifted both of them jerkily to the right, making Mary Jane stumble.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Mary Jane's eyes widened. "What was that?!" she shouted.

Igneel looked grim. "Gunshots," he shouted back. "You're lucky Pops beat his sensitivity lessons into me or else you would've been shot in the back." He risked a grin back at her. "I'm not lookin' like a bad partner after all, huh?" he boasted.

Mary Jane sneered at him. "Oh, how I _long_ for the day you realize I'm not worth it and torment someone else," she hissed.

Igneel laughed and moved them to the left, feeling three sharp objects whizz passed them. "You'd miss having such a good friend like me around," he reasoned. "I keep your life fun and excite— _Duck!"_

The duo ducked as something slapped the ceiling. Loose rocks and dust showered on them, making them flinch, but they kept running.

" _No._ _You_ keep pissing me off," Mary Jane argued. "How the Hell is he doing this? I can't sense the guy anywhere!"

Igneel jerked them to the right as gunshots pounded onto the wall. "He has a Magic called Stealth," he responded, making them to them veer left. "At least, that's what my pops said!"

"He's an assassin?" Mary Jane ducked when Igneel pulled her to do so.

Igneel shrugged. "Probably— _Woah!"_

It was too late.

He slammed into a wall.

Mary Jane slammed into his back, but she ricocheted and ended up stumbling backwards. She held her nose as she hissed. _"Ow!_ Little bit of warning goes a long way," she grunted.

Igneel pulled himself from the wall with his fire intact. "Trust me. I didn't think there was a wall here," he grumbled. He rubbed his hands on his shorts before massaging his face. _"Ugh._ We must've reached the end of the tunnel," he presumed. He turned around. "We'll have to double-back and—"

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Igneel did not register the blank look in Mary Jane's eyes as she fell to the ground.

 _WUH-PSSH! WUH-PSSH! WUH-PSSH!_

Igneel's eyes widened as he focused on Mary Jane's crumpled figure.

Red seeped through the back of his shirt.

"What?" he whispered. "MJ?" He staggered towards her. "MJ, you…" He knelt at her side to see the blood stain his shirt. Her blood.

The true horror finally set in.

"MJ!" Igneel shouted. "Shit, _no!"_

Mary Jane trembled on the ground, but she tried to laugh it off. "Shut up, moron," she panted. Her voice cracked. "I'm okay… This was nothing…"

Igneel shook his head. "Please, don't say that," he whimpered to her. _"Don't_. Your body isn't 'nothing'."

"This is Karma being the bitch she is," Mary Jane jested. She ignored the stinging in her eyes and the way her voice wanted to break so badly. "I hurt you. This is what I deserve."

Igneel began to shake his head. "MJ—"

"The lady is right, young man."

A bloodshot eye opened up in the darkness.

"Your dirt brats must be punished for your disobedience," came order. The eye narrowed its own repulsion. "It disgusts me to see how this generation is so damn disrespectful to their elders. We give you the future and all you dirty brats do is show us your indecency and vulgarity!"

Igneel turned his head to glare at the eye. He shifted over Mary Jane, covering her with his body. "I don't give a damn about you, bastard," he snarled. "I don't give a damn about anyone who hurts my friends or my family!"

"And you shall be dealt with soon enough," came lethal assurance. The eye trained on Mary Jane's figure. "Remove yourself from that young lady. At this moment, I'll take the pleasure in whipping her until I can see her spine."

Igneel bristled. "Punish me all you want, but I _swear_ to you, you won't touch her," he hissed. "I won't let you touch MJ!"

The eye settled back. "Very well," came smooth acceptance. "I will start with you."

"Moron," Mary Jane mumbled from underneath him. _"Run_ … Fight _back."_

"We leave _together,"_ Igneel vowed to her in soft murmur. _"No one_ gets left behind in Fairy Tail. _Especially_ not my future partner."

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Igneel let out a loud cry as his eyes slammed shut. He reined in his cry by grinding his teeth, but that did not mean his back did not hurt. It felt like a billion bees stung his body and the force of the sun had concentrated in a long line on his back.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

His hand shook a little, but he kept himself atop Mary Jane.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

This time, the fire in Igneel's palm wavered, nearly giving into death.

The eye narrowed. "Let's see how much longer that little flame lasts once the disobedience is beaten out of you," came sneer.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

 _WUH-PSSH!_

 _WUH-PSSH!_

"Run," Mary Jane pleaded to him. "Fight…back…"

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Igneel might have shed a tear, but he desperately tried to keep in others. "I w-won't…leave you," he ground out.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Another tear slipped out and his fire dimmed. "I pr-prom-promised I'd protect you," Igneel told her, "n-no matter _what."_

 _WUH-PSSH!_

A ragged breath left Igneel's lips and more tears were shed, but he dared not break down in front of the enemy. "I will… _always_ protect you," he choked out.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Mary Jane shut her eyes when they watered. "I'm _sorry,"_ she whimpered to him.

 _WUH-PSSH!_

A cry left Igneel and he could not take it back. His flame was near death. Still, he tried to smile for Mary Jane. "Don't cry, MJ," he whispered. "You're so much prettier when you're—"

 _WUH-PSSH!_

Igneel faltered. "…smiling," he gasped out.

His flame was gone.

The eye was gone.

The light was gone.

Mary Jane felt weighted heat drop on her and knew it was Igneel. She sniffled and shook her head. "I don't smile," she whispered. "I _never_ smile."

Igneel weakly teased back with his face buried in her hair, "Guess I just have to work even harder to see it, won't we?"

" _Shhhh,"_ Mary Jane shushed him. "No more ta-talking, okay, Igneel?"

She felt Igneel try to smile against her. "Yo-You…did it…again," he mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep," Mary Jane pleaded. "Stay with me, o-okay? Igneel? Ca-Can you hear me?"

Igneel could barely hear Mary Jane call out his name. There were times when the world was too much and the pain got to your head and everything would just make more sense if you gave in. He could feel a different darkness wash over him like it had all the answers and all he needed to do was follow it.

Something muttered near him. "They were right. You are _nothing_ like Lord Zeref or your father."

"Igneel," came a soft call. _"Igneel…!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Igneel?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _His eyes shot open like he came out of a bad dream. He was not so much focused on where he was, but he was more-so focused on how he was alive._

" _Igneel?" came a yawn. "You okay?"_

 _He was calm enough to realize this was not his room. His room was never this clinical or smelled so sour and fresh that he just wanted to wrinkle his nose._

 **BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

 _His ears twitched. He could hear it now. He heard the beeps and the hums of machinery. He could see the pristine walls of white. He looked around to see himself surrounded in medical technology he never bothered to learn about. It was then he realized this was not his bed for his bed was not so cold and thin._

" _Igneel?"_

 _His eyes searched for the source of his voice to see her. She looked at him with sleep-drunk eyes and a bit of drool on her face, trying to wake herself up._

" _Where am I?" he questioned without meaning to. "Why are we in a hospital?"_

 _She yawned again as she sat up. It was a hassle with an IV in her arms and wires connected to her, but she did it for him and looked a bit sad doing so. "I had another accident," she told him as though it were all so simple and so understandable. "Mom and Daddy took me to the hospital. Mom was…really sad too."_

 _He noticed how her eyes shimmered and felt something wrong stir inside him. "Don't be sad, MJ," he murmured. "I'm here, remember? And, I'll always make you smile since you're my best friend!"_

 _She graced him with a silly grin. "You're my best friend too," she told him. She settled back on the hospital bed. "Can you tell me one of your training stories?"_

 _He gave a playful groan to that._ **"Again?"**

 _She pouted. "Please?"_

 _He dramatically sighed as he crawled up the hospital bed, gently moving over her wires, to lay his head on the other pillow. "I_ **guess** _," he decided, histrionic. "Which one?"_

" _Tell me about the time Uncle Natsu helped you control your Magic!"_

" _But, that's_ **all** _the time!" he complained._

 _She prodded him. "You know what I mean," she reminded._

 _He grinned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he drawled. "Okay. So, my pops took me out to the training field, right? I was really mad at stupid Nashi because she told on Luke and me when we were trying to get more juice, so I couldn't really focus. I guess Pops knew I wasn't listening since he knocked me off my feet." He laughed jovially. "I was so_ **mad** _! I_ **really** _wanted to fight anyone, so I tried fighting him. But, he wasn't having it. Nuh-uh! He just sat down and sat me down too."_

 _She giggled softly. "I know how much you hate that."_

 _He nudged her. "Shut up," he said, jesting. "He helped me get out all my anger until I realized I was just mad Nash was so much_ **better** _at Magic than I was. I could barely make embers when I really wanted to and she was off doing cool stuff with your mom. It so wasn't fair!" His eyes softened. "But, then, Pops told me if I really wanted to get the hang of my Magic, I had to tell it what to do."_

" _I love this part," she inserted in a whisper._

 _He smiled. "I do too," he admitted. "He said to me that even though everyone has Magic, not many people can use it. And, even if we do, not everyone uses it in the right way. He told me if I wanted my Magic to work with me, I had to tell it what I wanted to become and it would do it."_

" _And, then, what did you do?" she asked sleepily._

" _MJ," he whined, his cheeks reddening in his embarrassment, "you already know what happened!"_

" _But, I like it when you tell it," she insisted._

 _His cheeks darkened even more. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I had to think really hard about what I wanted to become. Pops said I couldn't be selfish when it came to my Magic or else bad stuff would happen. So, I thought really, really hard, and…" He let his voice trail off for dramatic effect._

 _She giggled._ **"Igneel!"**

 _He laughed. "Okay, okay, quit nagging! I told my Magic I wanted to become strong enough to make my best friend better," he revealed._

" _And, now, you're super strong!" she cheered._

 _He turned his head to grin at her. "And, you're still super weird," he teased._

" _Hey!" She pouted at him. "You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore!"_

 _He snickered. "Yeah, yeah," he dismissed. "How about another story?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, please! Can you tell me the one about the pirates and Luna was Tinkerbell?"_

" _Yeah, sure!"_

 _ **He**_ _watched as the boy told the girl laden with sickness the wild adventures of his family filled with playful pirate fights and witty banter. He watched as his eyes lit up as he swashed his hand in the air like he was recreating sword movement._ _ **He**_ _watched as she gazed at him in curiosity, but there was always that undertone of sadness and longing meshed in there._ _ **He**_ _watched as two children lay in their own little bubble of happiness._

 _ **He**_ _watched._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane stirred beneath Igneel with panic grasping at her heart. "Igneel," she whisper-shouted. "Moron, you can't fall asleep now!"

A harrumph came from in front of her. She could hear elegant footsteps creep in front of her. "So, the young lady persists for her next round of punishment," came note.

She did her best to growl, but even she could feel the drain. She felt like her body was giving up on fighting to stay awake and alive. She felt the pull and safety of sleep. But, she ignored it. "If you have to kill anyone, then kill me," she decided. "He hasn't done anything wrong but try and look after my sorry existence. Even you have to admit he shouldn't be killed for being admirable."

A sigh. "I can't kill him even if I wanted to," came suppose. "He's the blood of Lord Zeref and King Natsu. He's not needed, but, with him, cooperation comes smoother."

"Just who the Hell do you work for?" Mary Jane snapped. She could hear her words slur and knock together. "Stay away from him!"

"When you crossed into my domain, you lost the right to order someone of my caliber."

She felt aged hands cup her chin and lift it like she was a diamond to be examined. She could not see his face and did not know if it was even there, but she glared into the darkness.

"You see, you undignified young lady, none of you realize how much worth you have," came fact. "With a little time and obedience, you'll come to realize this was all worth it."

Mary Jane tried to jerk her head, but, between Igneel laying on top of her, her wounds dragging her down, and his firm grip, it was hard to free herself. "Unlike what you think, asshole, I'm not afraid of dying," she spat at him. "I have a very low opinion about myself and I'm not afraid to use it. You think we'll actually thank you for trying to kill us?" She barked a fake laugh. "Honey, if anything, we'll try even harder to kill you."

 _SMACK._

Mary Jane shut her eyes when her chin smacked onto the pavement, her right cheek burning.

" _Insolent child,"_ came displeased hiss. "You think you could ever kill _me?_ How _dare_ you! You dirty, rotten brats—!"

"You know, it's funny how worked up you get," Mary Jane sneered. "Slapping the pawn you so desperately want in your grasp, let alone a lady? Have you no sense of honor or respect?"

" _How dare you!"_ came a roar. "You rotten, little girl! You will show me some damn respect!"

Mary Jane shut her eyes and braced herself for a slap, a kick, a _something_.

But, when she did not feel it, her eyes opened.

Then, they widened.

Red fire blazed around a hand as it grasped something that was near Mary Jane's face.

Mary Jane felt the weight of the heat lift off her, though a bit unsteady. "Igneel…"

Igneel supported himself with one hand like it was nothing, like he had not been whipped on the back. _"Don't – touch – my – MJ,"_ he seethed firmly.

There came a yelp and whatever was in Igneel's hand retracted as a giant, bloodshot eye loomed over the pair of them in its anger. "How _dare_ you burn me!" came snarl. "Impudent brat! If you weren't King Natsu's son—!"

"I don't give a damn about that," Igneel snarled. "Blood has _nothing_ to do with this. You _touched_ her. _No one_ touches her."

Mary Jane felt heat rise from above her and turned her head lugubriously. Her eyes focused on the burning symbol on Igneel's chest that gave off such a welcoming heat, she could fall asleep to it. It was like she had seen it in a dream with the way it looked. It bore the head of a horned dragon, but there was more to it.

The bloodshot eye narrowed on Igneel. "You aren't in a position to give orders, brat," came retort.

"The Hell I am!" Igneel snapped. "Say whatever the Hell you want, you bastard! I don't give a shit! She's part of Fairy Tail! We protect our own from psychopaths like you!"

He could hear the rumbling of a volcano in the distant recesses of his mind. It was like an encouragement. Like it wanted him to go on.

"I am _nothing_ like my uncle or like my pops," Igneel hissed, "because I didn't sign up to be a friggen copy of them when I bonded with my Magic. That's _not_ what I answered what I wanted to become."

The rumbling in the back of his mind amplified into more than rumbling. They were stirring snarls and growls, ready and waiting.

"You will become what your blood has dictated," came snarl. The eye strained itself as it became even more bloodshot. "You were _born_ to be a demon, _little prince!_ You _were_ born for this! And, you _dare_ deny your birth right!"

"To Hell with my _fucking_ birth right!" Igneel bellowed. "I might've been born part demon, but who the fuck cares?! That's not what I'll become!"

The quite snarls and growls waiting for a fight grew louder to make the beginning of a beautiful battle roar.

The symbol on his chest burned wildly on his chest.

" _I will become,"_ Igneel roared as emerald light covered his eyes and made them burn bright, _"the one who makes MJ smile!"_

The dragon head on Igneel's chest moved as it let out a roar of its own.

Neither Mary Jane nor the bloodshot eye expected flames of golden brilliance to burst off Igneel.

To Mary Jane, the fire felt… _different_. A good different. It felt obviously warm, but there was more to that warmth she tried to identify. It was not blinding or anything like that. It was bright, yes, but not the type of bright like looking into the noon-sun and getting that God-awful glare in your eyes. It was bright like you were looking at the orange sun as it set from a long day or the brightest star in the sky. It felt clear and consoling.

She vaguely could hear a scream that ripped in the air. She was too focused on what was happening above her that everything else seemed insignificant. Her eyes reflected the golden flames and all her aw.

 _I've never…felt this before… What type of fire is this?_

The golden flames soon died away, but that did not mean the light was gone. Torches that had been dipped in whale oil long ago had been singed by the flames and burned proudly, happy to be in service once again. The old runes were given light to be read once again. The tunnels were _alive_ once again.

Mary Jane felt Igneel shift off her and tried to move herself. He dropped onto his side beside her, breathing heavy with his eyes closed and the symbol on his chest gone. She turned his head to watch him pant with something unreadable in her eyes.

"Why?" dropped from her mouth before she could stop it. "Just… _why?"_

An exhaust-drunken smile touched the corners of his lips and his eyes were half-lidded onyx. "You're my friend, MJ," he breathed. His hand dove into his pocket and shakily extracted something.

Mary Jane did not even know how to react when she saw her ribbon in his hand.

Igneel took her own hand and guided it back to his. He placed the ribbon in her palm and curled her fingers around it. "I'd d-do anything"—his eyes closed as his body began falling limp—"for…you…" He released a long sigh as his hands dropped from her own and his smile fell into something that was not a frown, yet not a smile.

Mary Jane opened her mouth to say something, but she thought against it. She gritted her teeth to haul herself onto her side. Her back certainly did not appreciate that and stung her in its anger, making blood drip onto her borrowed shirt. She did not care. She nudged herself closer to him and her eyes watched over Igneel's sleeping frame.

"You moron," she said softly. Her hand was about to touch his cheek, but her fingers curled back in and she let her hand fall limply on the ground. "Believe me when I say you deserve so much more."

And, the Dark Empress would watch over the boy who did it for her with her ribbon clutched in her hand and that unmistakable glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

* * *

This time, Natsu and Happy led the hunt with Gajeel and Pantherlily lagging behind. They were on foot this time. Staying in the air for too long when a thunderstorm was at its worst was not smart for anyone. They searched the dank part of town without the help of their noses to scent their prey. It was all by feel alone.

They were currently investigating a marketplace that cried for attention and updates. Food and meat had been abandoned and left to rot in the storm. There was not even a sign of a stray in sight. How ironic that a marketplace always filled with people had been so heavily deserted, not even the homeless wanted to stay behind to salvage the spoils of evacuation.

Natsu came back from checking out his end with Happy on his shoulder to meet up with Gajeel and Pantherlily. "Anything?" he checked, though he knew the answer.

Gajeel shook his head, and Pantherlily folded his arms over his chest, grumbling, "He's toying with us in a game I don't want to play."

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Natsu commented. "We're dealing with a guy who escaped prison without anyone catching him. He's not going to be easy to find."

"Ya think the familiar was telling the truth?" Happy wondered. "That Bluenote was bailed out before he could even be in jail?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, little buddy. It sounds plausible enough," he had to admit. "There would've been reports if Bluenote had escaped. He wasn't just any convict. When the first murder came out that was linked to Bluenote, that's when all the speculations began."

"But, then, what would he have been doing all this time?" Pantherlily had to ask. "Why wait now to strike?"

Natsu's lips twitched. "Bad guys always have some sort of reason for everything. We can ask him when we see him." He nodded towards the indoor factory-turned-market. "Let's check in there and then we can head out elsewhere."

Everyone nodded and drifted towards the market.

The market was a mixture of homes for the homeless and stands to still fishy products. Nothing felt right about it and the scents mangled up in the place were the disgusting scent of fear, the flinching scent of too many people failing to use good hygiene, and molding food. There was a mutual agreement of who went where. Happy kept close to Natsu while Gajeel and Pantherlily split from each other. Natsu stepped over fallen goods and paid them little heed as he looked around.

Happy spoke up. "Do you think Gale will be all right?"

"Of course he will." Natsu did not even need to hesitate. "I'm not worried that he won't heal."

Happy picked up on Natsu's meaning and his tail drooped. "The scars…"

Natsu gave a firm hum as he skirted around a pile of fish that were rotting from the inside out. "Anyone can handle physical scars," he said softly, "but emotional ones take a lot more time. We don't know what Bluenote said or did to him and it'll be his choice to tell us. He's going to need all the support he can get if he wants to heal."

Happy silently agreed.

It did not take them along to scour the place and meet back up. Negatives were all around when it came to catching wind of the elusive Mage Killer.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" Happy offered, though unsure.

"He's here," Pantherlily huffed, tail twitching. "He's a coward and watches us from the shadows."

"Now, that's just insulting," came a purr.

Everyone was on their guard and formed a line to see Bluenote standing at the end of their aisle. He looked so nonchalant, it bordered apathetic. And, maybe he was. His silver eyes only focused on Natsu. No one else mattered to him.

"Are you the real thing or another carbon copy?" Natsu demanded.

"I'm real," Bluenote assured. "Would you like proof?" He took his hand to his mouth and bit down hard. He pulled back his hand to show it to them.

Red stained his skin.

Bluenote put down his hand. "So, I believe retribution is in order from you," he supposed. "I've been waiting to fight the Etherious King who could fly."

"Last time I checked, I beat your ass with my roar," Natsu remembered. He let his flames burst around his fists. "And, looks like I'll have to do it again."

Bluenote shuffled in his robe. "I don't think you'll find I'm so easy to beat, King Natsu." He took out something silver and drew back his robe to reveal his arm. "For you see…"

Happy's eyes widened.

Natsu, Pantherlily, and Gajeel tensed.

Bluenote dangled the pocket watch before them and showed them its symbol: an infinity star trapped inside an ouroboros. The mark on his arm was different than that. It looked like it could be a sick version of a Magic Seal branded onto a human being. It held four horns crossed together, trapped inside a bigger horn. Seven odd letters surrounded the big horn before they were sealed off in a circle.

"…I am just like you, King Natsu." A smile warped Bluenote's face, too big and too giddy for anyone to feel any sense of comfort. "I'm a _Warlock."_

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Oh, Mary Jane… I hope you know how well you have it to have Igneel as a friend! What's the deal with Bluenote? What's the deal with being a 'warlock'? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

You walk through Magnolia. It's a quaint and prosperous city and you like it. It gives you that Italian feel with a hint of British influence if you were back on Earth. But, you're not and that's okay. Magnolia is nice today and you are enjoying it. You look around to see the neighborly people and merchants alike. You're jostled when a few school children run by you. You narrow your eyes, disgruntled, but you quickly get over it when something attracts your ears. You hear faint chanting. A fight, maybe?

You race towards the noise because, let's face it, everyone loves a good fight. You see a crowd of civilians have already gathered. You see dollar bills—wait, excuse you, that's _jewel_ —being slipped around with murmured bets floating everywhere. You shoulder your way through the crowd to lay witness to the fight and you're in complete shock.

There is the Iron Man of Fairy Tail taking a punch from the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail.

They looked pretty beat up, but not in that bullying, _let's fucking fight_ sense, since they're grinning like maniacs. Are they fighting for fun maybe? You're not sure. Probably. They _are_ Fairy Tail Wizards after all.

You hear the click of the tongue and look beside you. There is Dazzler of Fairy Tail in her civilian wear and a displeased look about her. She's next to T'oree, Mustang, Olivia, and Orochi, all of them watching the fight with different expression. T'oree seems eager and on cloud nine; Mustang is grinning and playful; Orochi is amused thoroughly; Olivia is bored; Dazzler is impatient.

"Ugh. This is so stupid," Dazzler mutters. "Can't they just flip a coin or something?"

"'Flip a coin'?" Orochi speaks this time. "Dazzy, you're insulting. The Fairy Tail name if you think life is that easy."

"I find fighting to be the most magnificent way to settle a dispute," T'oree puts in. Her voice is curiously emotional and just the right pitch. "On Vanhalla, often friendly disputes were settled through combat."

Dazzler shakes her head. "Well, they can fight about who gets the last freaking cake slice all they want. I'm going back inside." Her eyes turn lovingly at Mustang. She has the eyes of a fangirl, but the posture of a girlfriend. Strange. "Want to come with me, cowboy?" she purrs.

Mustang's shoulder go up and then down. "It'd be my pleasure to escort you, Miss Lafayette." You can hear the southern accent dripping from his voice and it's nice. It's soothing and matches the tenor pitch.

Dazzler is positively giddy as Mustang clears a path for them.

"This is getting old," Olivia complains. "I am not drunk enough to want to watch this."

Orochi chuckles. "Right. Because, if you were, you'd be making out with someone."

Olivia shoves him all in good fun. "Don't remind me of my shitty, drunken persona," she whines. "I'm heading back to at least get a mimosa."

"I'll buy," Orochi offers, already leading her away. "I'll take one too. I have to start training to keep up with your liver."

Olivia only laughs and the two disappear into the crowd.

T'oree seems to notice you and brightens. "Oh, joyous! You have arrived for your Fairy Lesson!" she squeal. She comes closer to you and briefly touches your cheek. Her hand is warm. It's nice. She looks back to the fight with her eyes sparkling. Galileo kicked Gary's chest and was smirking about it. "Does it not excite you? The thrill of the fight?" she asks you.

You tip your head.

"Such behavior reminds me of my home world," T'oree murmurs. Her eyes sparkle less with excitement and more with wistfulness. "As you know, I come from Vanhalla. It is a beautiful planet with three suns, each named after our gods who bring us harvest and light to work, and two moons, each named after the goddess who guide our stars. My people are people of war. We love the thrill of battle, but. we do not battle in order to conquer unless necessary."

You nod at this, agreeing with her on something you can't put your finger on.

"It was only because of war that I came to this planet," T'oree confides in you. Her radiant smile dips more into a frown and you don't like it. "I am the second princess of Vanhalla. As such, my place is to my father's left when on the battlefield. We were facing a constant rival of our people from a planet who shared our system. In the heat of battle, I met with an enemy Enchantress."

T'oree looks over at you and smiles again. "On Vanhalla, Magic does not exist," she tells you. "Only those of royal blood have power gifted from our gods. I was sun-kissed while my sister was moon-kissed. It is our way." She turns back to the fight. "The Enchantress spoke to me. She told me there was another war where I was needed even more. She insisted I listen to her, to leave my father, my sister, my people, and to join a war I had no blood with." She laughs like the memory sitting in her mind is funny. "I refused her. I would never abandon my people. I owed my people my life and would serve them until the three suns snuffed my power and deemed me unworthy.

"The Enchantress knew this. She smiled at me. I remember the smile quite well too," T'oree tacks on. "She told me she was certain she had chosen well. I remember her Magic surrounding and then, the next thing I knew, my war was finished and I was here. They tell me I had landed on the eve of a star shower and landed not too far from a nearby village."

You nod again when she looks at you as if to tell her you are still listening.

"I was…scared and confused," T'oree admits, though she is still smiling. "I did not know this world. I only knew the language of Vanhalla and the ways of my people. I fled when Fioren farmers tried to dress me and flew for many weeks. It was by destiny that I had flown near a campsite filled with Enchanters. I had little trust in Magic and no trust in those who practiced it. They were untrustworthy on my home world." Something soft flitters over her sun-kissed face. Something delicate. "I had landed in a campsite where I met Lord Cadorius, Lady Dazzler, Lord Mustang, and Lord Gary."

You look surprised at that information.

"I tried to kill them."

Now, you're really surprised.

T'oree giggles at your expression. "Yes, I am well aware how odd that may seems, but I was scared and was desperate to tend to my people," she explains. "Lord Gary tried to restrain me, but he was surprised that his ice melted when touched by my skin. As a sun-kissed royal, ice has little effect on me. That was when I met Lord Devil. His ice restrained me. It angered me that an Enchanter would dare lay a hand on me. I tried my best to escape them. I even bit Lady Dazzler when she tried to clothe me." She giggles again. "She never lets me forget such a memory."

T'oree sighs. "Lord Cadorius was the first to patrol their campsite and keep watch over me. He tried to feed me and give me water and I allowed him. He was interesting to watch and would try to talk to me, even if I did not understand Fioren at the time. However, the oddest thing happened… He spoke my language."

You blink your astonishment.

"It was…rough," T'oree confesses. "He told me my language was similar to a language back on his home world, but he spoke it enough for me to understand him. He told me I had nothing to fear. That he and his friends were not my enemy, but they wanted to be my friends." Her eyes glimmer just from that one word. "He told me he, too, was not from this world. He was from a place where a power called 'science' existed. There was no room for Magic in his world and he was summoned to Earth Land. Like me, he was frightened and confused and did not understand a world where Magic existed, but it was Guild Master Erza who found him and gave him a home."

T'oree nods as the battle finishes. Galileo is on the ground and Gary is still standing and everyone is cheering for the victor.

"I owe Lord Cadorius infinite gratitude for his thoughtfulness," T'oree admits. "He has been such a great companion. I. hope, one day, I may travel to his world and learn more of this 'major' he was once apart of before his time here. Perhaps he would see Vanhalla. My sister would adore him." A beam comes across her face. "Perhaps even take him as her groom! What a delightful thought!"

"Tor! Hey, Tor!"

You and T'oree look to see Cade shouldering through the crowd to get to the pair of you with his backwards cap and his skateboard under an arm. He smiles at T'oree. "Want to head back inside? I paid for our food, but if you want anything else…"

T'oree frowns. "You did not have to pay for my meal, Lord Cadorius. I have a sufficient amount of funds to do so myself." She looks a bit offended. "You think me poor?"

Cade panics. "What? No! N-No, of course not!" he assures. "It's just a thing people do for their friends sometimes when we want to be nice."

T'oree tries to understand. "So, then… I shall pay for everyone's meal the next time we venture to a restaurant," she decides.

"What? No, that's not what I—!" Cade sighs. This was clearly easier to explain in his head. "Never mind," he exhales. His eyes go to you. "Oh. You're here." Wow. What a welcome. "Are you coming in with us?"

You shake your head.

Cade shrugs. "Suit yourself." He smiles at T'oree. "C'mon, Tor! I want to see Nashi get pissed at Gary!" He tugs T'oree's hand.

T'oree nods, but she looks back at you. "I hope we may meet again soon, my friend! Next time, on Fairy Adventure: **THE WARLOCK AND THE TRAVELER!** " She lets Cade tug her away and begins to pester him about monetary customs that she must follow.

And you cannot help but notice the fond smile that curls on both their faces.


	28. Adventure 028

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Luna and Gabriel met up with the T'zolkin prophet to learn he is connected to a god! Crazy, right? Well, don't tell that to Luna or else she might hit you in the stomach. But, it looks like that prophet isn't all he claims to be… Back in the present, Mary Jane, Igneel, and Peter really get the drop on it when they plummet into an old tunnel filled with runes and—Hey… I feel like we've seen those somewhere! With Gale resting up, Gajeel, Natsu, Lily, and Happy are on their way to knock on Bluenote's door. Let's just hope Gajeel can keep in control. Igneel helps out to make sure Mary Jane and Peter are taken care of and, afterwards, with a little help from his ancestors, receives a vision of his past. But, looks like he doesn't have time to think about it when they're on the run once again only for Mary Jane to go a _little_ bit crazy. After touching Peter, Mary Jane runs off in her confusion and leave the two boys to fend for themselves. With Natsu helping Gajeel out in his own feelings with his son, in the past, Luna and Gabriel bond with stories of their separate presents. In the present-day, Igneel and Peter find their own haven only for Igneel to preserve and venture into the darkness to find his missing goddess. He runs into less than friendly help and is teleported to a strange land. He finds a still crazed Mary Jane and, with some help from her sanity, is able to bring them back into the real world with one simple song. Though, the real world isn't that great when you have Jacob Lessio ready to kill you. Igneel bravely protects Mary Jane to the bitter end after receiving a powerful vision reminding him his reason for Magic. Meanwhile, Natsu and his team find Bluenote with a silver pocket watch and a tattoo he got for all the wrong reasons.

" _For you see…I am just like you, King Natsu. I'm a_ **Warlock."**

But, what does it mean to be a Warlock? Don't worry, Igneel. For now, Mary Jane will protect you…

* * *

 _It was one of those late nights in the Redfox household where Levy was too deep into her work to sleep. Books circled around her and ancient scrolls, their ancient text hopping from page to page in mid-air. Pens wrote on paper by themselves, taking in references and notes from books. She had her Gale-Force glasses on and skimmed through books with her pen keeping up with her furious reading._

 _Gajeel poked his head into her study with a tired grin and took in how messy it had gotten. "Jesus, Shorty. I didn't think anyone could be messier than Salamander," he guffawed._

 _Levy glanced up to give Gajeel a little smile. "Sorry for the mess," she apologized. "I'm just trying to get some work done."_

 _Gajeel slipped inside and shut the door. He eyed a book that pulled itself from the shelf while three more slid back into their places. "I can see that," he said dryly. "I thought I told you no working till three a-m, Shorty. You get all cranky in the mornings."_

 _Levy laughed a bit as she tugged back a lost strand of blue. "My bad. I had a break-through, so—"_

" _So now, you're researching the Hell out of your discovery," Gajeel recited like he had done so one-hundred times, stepping over dropped books and maneuvering past flying scrolls. "Yeah, yeah. Heard that excuse a thousand times. Get your ass in bed."_

 _Levy frowned, concentrating on the book in front of her. "Sorry, Gajeel. Maybe in a little bit," she reasoned._

 _Gajeel snorted. "That means 'I'll be done at seven'." He finally got to her desk and, when he did, his hand went to her chin. He tipped her head up for wired hazel to greet exhausted ruby. "You_ **need** _to_ **sleep,"** _he emphasized._

" _And, I_ **will** _, Gajeel, I_ **promise,"** _Levy hissed softly. "But, I'm really on a roll here. I can't just stop now."_

 _Gajeel chuckled. "Stubborn woman," he teased. "You're such a nerd."_

 _Levy smiled at that. "You love me anyways."_

" _Well, I have to if I want to sleep with you."_

 _Levy blushed and jerked her head away from him. "Gajeel!" she snapped, though good-naturedly._

 _Gajeel barked a laugh. "Easy, Shorty, I'm just teasin'," he soothed. "Besides, I meant cuddle with ya in bed." He raised a pierce eyebrow as a grin full of mischief touched his lips. "Geez, Shorty, didn't realize my mate was such a pervert!"_

 _Levy sighed. "I set myself up for that one," she supposed._

 _Gajeel hummed as he went to the other side of her desk. He stood behind her before dropping his head atop her own and his arms wrapping around her shoulders. She did not seem to mind as she carried on with her work and Gajeel looked humorously comfortable laying on his wife._

" _What'cha workin' on, anyways?" he yawned. "More crap for Titania?"_

" _Yeah. Something like that," Levy answered, vague. "When I was researching a lot more on the origins of demons and old stories on them, I came across the word 'Nekroazti'. It popped up a lot in stories, but I didn't know the meaning of it at first. I did some digging and found out it was Ancient Language for 'Warlock'."_

 _Gajeel yawned again. "What's it mean? 'Nother name for a Mage or somethin'?"_

" _Not exactly," Levy negated. "From what I gather, Warlocks were similar to Celestial Spirit Mages except they didn't contract spirits. They made contracts with demons."_

 _Gajeel frowned at that. "People would do that?"_

" _I guess so," Levy supposed. "It was an old technique used back in the day before demons appeared. I guess way back when, Earth Land was too rich in pure Ethernano for them to come here without losing a lot of power. So, they set up contracts with humans. The humans would gain limitless Curse Power, but, in exchange, the demon would claim the human's soul and even body if it needed a container to walk the earth." She stopped jotting down notes to sigh. "I don't get why anyone would ever_ **want** _to enter a contract and how these demons even reached out to humans. Maybe in dreams? I don't know."_

 _Gajeel snuggled into her more. "You're worried there are Warlocks out there," he deduced._

" _Yeah," Levy exhaled. "This is serious. Warlocks seem like they were very dangerous people back in the day and easily corrupted by the demons they were contracted to." She absently popped her pen in her mouth to bite on it as she skimmed over her notes. "The only things I have on them is that Warlocks always had two symbols on them. One was something they carried to say they were Warlocks and nothing else. But, the second mark was burned onto their body. It held the seal of the demon they were contracted to."_

" _Kinda like Magic Transfer or Inheritance Magic, right?" Gajeel compared. "When a Mage passes on their Magic to someone else, that Mage gets a tattoo of it."_

" _Exactly," Levy confirmed. "But, still, nothing in my works says anything about how this Magic Transfer or Curse Transfer happens or…" She took off her glasses to rub her face. "There's so many more unknowns," she groaned._

 _Gajeel made a noise that could be mistaken as a purr. "Come to bed," he mumbled. "You'll work better when you've slept and had breakfast, Shorty."_

 _Levy landed back into Gajeel as her eyes went to the ceiling. "Yeah, I know," she murmured. "I guess a few hours to relax wouldn't hurt…" She waved her hand. Her books and pens and scrolls stopped their floating to travel back to their places in the study._

 _Gajeel grinned. "Ya know, Shorty, we're home alone tonight," he purred._

 _Levy laughed. "Gajeel,_ **no** _. If we're going to bed, we are going to_ **sleep."**

 _Gajeel grumbled at that. "But, what about—?"_

" _Nope!" Levy refused. "And, don't even_ **think** _about using your dirty talk against me this time or you'll be wearing my Solid Script: Gag for the rest of the night."_

 _Gajeel gave a low groan. "Now, you're just talkin' dirty, Shorty," he protested. "Just a_ **little** _—!"_

 _Levy pushed back in her chair to dislodge Gajeel from her and got up. She shook her head at him with a smile on her face. "Not even a little," she rejected before walking away._

 _Gajeel lumbered after her. "Woman, you're so cruel to me," he decided in a grunt. He only need to pass her in one stride to open the study door for her._

 _Levy smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I know it! But, keep up you're whining and we're not doing handcuffs for a long,_ **long** _time," she said, voice singsong as she left the study._

 _Gajeel gawked as he followed after her. "I ain't whining! Shorty, you can't do this to me!" He flicked off the light before shutting the door to protest to his wife._

 _And, sitting on Levy's desk was still an open book. A symbol had been drawn in it with foreign words describing it. And, the symbol was an infinity star with an Ouroboros surrounding it._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Natsu curled his lips as he could not hold back the disgust on his face. He glared at Bluenote's giddy face with a bit of blood-red seeping into his onyx eyes. "Just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower, you did," he spat, wrinkling his nose as he reigned in his snarl. "You look like you're proud of this."

"Why wouldn't I be, my King?" Bluenote asked, not even trying to play innocent. He practically purred Natsu's royal title. "Becoming a Warlock is a great honor. It finally allows me to fly."

Natsu opened his mouth with firm words at the ready, but he was startled when Gajeel's snarl forced him to keep quiet instead. His eyes darted to see the Iron Dragon Slayer glowering at Bluenote with the same amount of hatred he glared at the familiar.

"You think being a demon's bitch 'is a great honor'?" Gajeel's whole body was on the offensive, but it was different than last time. The energy that burned around him reeked the singing scent of anger, but there was not deathly intent behind it. Just the promise for avenging the fallen. "You're a friggen disgrace to humanity if that's what you actually think!"

"Iron Dragon Slayer," Bluenote acknowledged. His silver eyes slid over to Gajeel and assessed him lazily like he really did not have to, but only did so as a common courtesy. "I don't identify myself as 'human'. _That_ would be a disgrace to my master."

"Just _where_ do you get off?" Gajeel demanded. "Don't tell me it was your master who ordered you and your sick morals to kill your own guild-mates!"

Bluenote inclined his chin in that defiant, condescending way. His wrong grin pressed back into that unfeeling frown. "I don't answer to flightless ones," he said rather blandly.

"You'll answer to the father of the kid you tried to kill, then," Gajeel snarled in return.

This caught Bluenote's attention. "Ah. Right. You are the fledgling's father." Now he did study Gajeel with a purpose. "No wonder he had such a hard time obeying my orders when he has a flightless human for a father," he figured.

Gajeel's body turned hostile quick as he took a step forward with only Pantherlily holding him back. "Please say that to my face, bastard," he pleaded goadingly. _"Please._ I'll enjoy what happens after it."

Natsu raised a hand to Gajeel in a silent order for quiet, but he kept his eyes on Bluenote like he was expecting something. "You're _nothing_ like the Bluenote I remember," he decided factually. "You served no one and had your own agenda. Why would someone like _you_ take orders from a demon?"

Bluenote steered his eyes back to Natsu. "I'm surprised you of all people never thought of this yourself, my King," he settled on. "Especially when you saw the power that came with being an Etherious. You even use it too."

"Not like this," Natsu countered fiercely. "I would _never_ use that type of power for what you're trying to pull."

Bluenote raised an eyebrow at that and began to walk in a circle. "Really?" he drawled, tone dripping in condescension. "You can't think of _any_ time you used your gift on human life?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, eyes staying on Bluenote. "That was different."

"How?" Bluenote questioned. "How was that different? My King, we are the same."

"No, we're not," Natsu rejected. "I would _never_ sink to siding with a damn demon for my own victory. I fight with my own power."

"Your power—your _life_ —was given to you by Lord Zeref," Bluenote pointed out. "You would have never met your dragon without him. You wouldn't even _be_ here without him. You owe your brother everything."

"He will _never_ be my brother," Natsu snarled. "He tried to kill the only family I had left."

Bluenote shook his head almost sorrowfully. "He would be so ashamed of you using your gift to fight on the losing side," he lamented. "You deny yourself your birthright. You deny yourself incredible power."

"I don't need that kind of power," Natsu countered.

"And, yet, you use it."

"Not if I can help it!" Natsu shouted. "Not like what you're doing!"

"Your Majesty," Bluenote interjected, "on the contrary, you use it _exactly_ like I'm doing. You've used your power on human life."

Happy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel watched as Natsu visibly steeled himself. "I will _always_ regret hurting the ones I love," he spat.

"And, the ones you _don't_ love?" Bluenote pressed. "Think back _closely_ , King Natsu. Do you _really_ show remorse for them now?"

Natsu felt his flames stirring within him. He could feel them growl as they began to cling to his skin and his clothes. "I still regret it to this day," he answered. "I protected my family, but I will _always_ regret what happened."

Bluenote stopped, now in front of the small party. He reached within his cloak. "But there will be some part of you that won't regret their deaths," he murmured conspiratorially. "You don't regret using your power on human life. We are the same."

"I did it to protect my family," Natsu argued.

Bluenote pulled out a post horn made of pure black brass.

Silver met onyx evenly.

" _So – am – I."_ Bluenote put the mouthpiece to his lips.

He blew.

And, Natsu, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Happy were blown back.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 028**

 _The Warlock and the Traveler_

ウォーロックが動き出す！他者は誰ですかこの破壊を見ますか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Seven Stars!"_

Nashi watched the watery creatures absorbed her attack in her Seraphim Armor and gritted her teeth.

 _Dammit._

The watery creatures advanced upon her with hisses in their mouths and steam rolling off them.

Nashi flapped her wings to get high in the air. She gritted her teeth as she narrowly avoided gushes of searing water being blasted at her. She looked below to see the creatures below following her. Some had taken to scaling roofs and were trying their leveled best to get to her and burn her with their boiling water. She narrowly avoided a bold creature that jumped off a roof in her direction.

 _This is bad. In this form, I only have Light, Fire, and Wind Magic, and I know that's not enough against these things._

She let out a scream when one of her wings were hit. She dropped a fair bit from the pain, but she could feel Seraphim help her regain her balance. She looked over her shoulder to see her once-white wing had been burnt into an ugly umber reeking of vile things.

 _Shit. I'm sorry, Seraphim._

 _It's okay, little one,_ Seraphim promised. _I can help you with your balance. Stay on your guard._

Nashi was rapidly approaching a large bridge and could already see the number of watery creatures gathering to kill her. She nodded and grinned. _Of course. Let's show them how angels serve justice._

Seraphim chuckled. _You will have a twenty-second window. You use wisely._

Nashi nodded. "Mmm." She clasped her hands in prayer. _"Gabriel, I ask of thee for your assistance,"_ she chanted. _"For I am a faithful servant and the protector of justice, grant me my wish."_

The watery creatures surrounding her burst from their places on rooftops to slam into her.

Magic Circles surrounded Nashi on all sides and protected her as the Seraph Gem in the middle of her chest glowed a burning gold.

" _I invoke your name, O Gabriel, to allow me to ascend,"_ Nashi prayed. _"Come forth and grant me my wish!"_ Pink glowed on her helmet in place of eyes as her Magic Circles brightened and brightened into blurry lights of pink. _"Ascend me into Divine Soul: Seraphim – Ikisat Mode!"_

Wind and light and fire and pink surrounded Nashi as her Magic Circles closed in on her, drowning her in Magic. Each piece of armor was stripped off her very being. Her gauntlets slid off her. The helmet she donned to cover her head lifted off her. Her loincloth dissolved. Her six wings disappeared. Ancient Language burned onto her glowing body with her citrine gemstone the only thing that remained on her person. Magic burst from the Seraph Gem and began to wrap around Nashi. Boots clung to her feet and legs. Gauntlets pieced themselves on Nashi's hands with blades coming out of the sides. A new breastplate was formed, thicker than her last one, and she donned back a skirt and belt. Her loincloth dropped down with the symbol of a scaly serpent on it—a _dragon_. She arched her back as two angelic wings burst from her back, glowing in all things light and holy with fire touching its edges. A tail appeared from Nashi's back side, lashing itself in high anger. The last pieces of Nashi's new armor fell onto her head as a helmet, covering from her eyes to the middle of the back of her head once again. This was no ordinary helmet. It looked more like a mask one would get for Halloween. The top of a muzzle stretched before her with a top row of sharp teeth and even sharper canines. Horns appeared on the top of the helmet.

Magic shattered off Nashi and left her vulnerable to the outside world.

Nashi had taken the form of a scaled angel. No longer was her armor glinting in holiness and spoke the truth of mere justice. Golden scales covered her armor like a serpent, like a dragon. Even the horns on her helmet were pure gold. A new radiance was about her. She looked like she was glowing with Magic.

That made her enemies hiss at her and begin their assault.

Nashi held out her hand. _"Come to me, Staff of the Ikisat!"_ she thundered.

A Magic Circle appeared before Nashi and different than her Divine Soul: Seraphim's Magic Circle. Six wings still surrounded the Holy Trinity Eye still, but the entire symbol was wrapped around an Ouroboros and the pink rippling through the circle connected with a serene gold. A staff appeared out of the Magic Circle. It had the golden head of a dragon with glowing eyes and the rest flowed in gold as well. Nashi took the staff in her hands as the Magic Circle appeared.

The assault against her continued.

Nashi gritted her teeth and pointed the staff at the bridge. _"I invoke thy name, O Gabriel, for justice shall prevail,"_ she chanted. _"Testament"_ —the staff's eyes brightened as the jaw of the dragon's head opened— _"of Divine Hope!"_

Gold burst out of the dragon's mouth and onto the bridge. The reaction was instant. Golden light flooded the bridge and the watery creatures roared their hatred as the light flooded inside them and ripped them apart. Even water could not withstand such divine intervention. The bridge was officially cleared of such monstrous beings and the golden light evaporated once its work was done.

Nashi let out a grunt. She lost altitude as her staff disintegrated. _"Descend!"_ she chanted as pink wrapped around her, stripping her of her armor. _"Seraphim Soul!"_ She was back in her Seraphim Armor, but her jaw was locked in her pain as she still fell. She looked at her burnt wing and cursed.

 _Dammit. I can't keep this form either._

" _Descend!"_ Nashi chanted once again, pink wrapping around her. _"Divine Soul!"_ Her Magic shattered off to leave her in her Divine Soul. She found herself still falling to the water. A forlorn smile adorned her face.

 _Well, crap. I guess I didn't think this one through._

" _Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!"_

Nashi choked when she felt her body smack into something and a cold arm wrapping firmly below her bottom. "What the—?" She found herself swinging higher and away from the water. "But I—!" She looked to see her savior was—" _Gary?!"_ she exclaimed.

Gary smirked as he swung them high in the air. He cut off his line before shooting off his next hook. "Don't I get a kiss for being your hero, Angel?" he teased.

Nashi found her cheeks warming as she huffed. "I can save myself, you stupid dog," she argued. "I don't need a dog like you to come to my rescue."

"We're _partners_ , Angel," Gary reminded as he swung them. He cut off his line to shoot out another. "We have each other's backs. I couldn't let my Angel just take a swim in the river."

Nashi puffed her cheeks. "Whatever," she muttered. "Thanks, I guess."

Gary lowered them both onto a clear portion of a street. He cut off his line to let them drop, but he did not let them drop completely to the ground. Platforms that looked like icy snowflakes appeared before him for him to leap off. Once he got to the lowest one, he merely took a step for an icy staircase to form. As he climbed down the steps, he readjusted Nashi in his arms, letting his grappling hook disintegrate. "Angel could always thank me with a kiss," he jested.

"Not a chance, dog," Nashi shot down. "You better not let your hands wander."

Gary took his final step onto the ground, his icy molds disappearing. He bent forward to let Nashi stand on her own two feet. "Please, tell me what you'll do about it"—his arms slid up for his hands to graze her backside, making her stiffen—" _Angel?"_

Nashi jumped away from him with her face red and a shaky finger pointed at him. "Listen here, you perverted dog, this isn't the time or place for this!" she scolded.

Gary simply laughed. "But, the most romantic things come out during the heat of battle, Angel," he countered, timbre playful. He sauntered towards her. "Love confessions, for one."

Nashi took a step back and glanced this way and that for enemies to save her from this. Nothing was there. "St-Stop right there!" she tried to command. "Don't you come any closer, dog!"

Gary refused her orders as his arms wrapped around Nashi. "My Angel is adorable when she wants to kiss me," he teased.

"I never said _anything_ about that!" Nashi exclaimed. _"You're_ the one who wants a stupid kiss!"

"I saved a damsel in distress—I think that deserves a kiss," Gary said cheerfully. Though, a frown marred his beam. "But, Angel, you should be more careful," he warned her. "That last attack was amazing, but what would have happened if I hadn't caught you?"

Nashi frowned back. "I would've landed in the river and pulled myself out," she answered in a _duh_ tone. "That's no big deal."

"It _is_ when you're tired," Gary pointed out. He wiped away wet strands clinging to her cheek. "I can tell when Angel is getting tired. You've been using your Seraphim Soul for too long."

Now Nashi just scowled at him. "I don't really have a choice, Gary," she retorted. "It's my most powerful form—!"

"And, you should use it sparingly," Gary lectured. He kept his hand on her cheek and thumbed it. "You need to conserve your Magic Power for as long as possible. I don't want you straining it and contracting MDD."

Nashi sighed her weary annoyance. "I know you're worried about me, but I _won't_ get MDD," she promised. She smiled for his sake. "Don't worry so much, dog." She leaned into his touch. "I'll stick to this form, okay?"

Gary smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "Now, about that kiss…"

Nashi recoiled from his touch and swallowed. "You stupid dog," she muttered. "We're in the middle of fighting—"

"Not right now," Gary pointed out and smugly so. "Looks like we're enemy-free. It's the best time for Angel to give me a kiss." He turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek. "Right here."

Nashi's cheeks darkened. She glanced to the left. Nothing. She glanced to the right. Nothing. She looked up at Gary's cheek and blew out a long breath. "Fine," she mumbled. "Just one, okay?" She glared at him in warning. "Don't even try to turn this into a make-out session."

"Yes, Mistress," Gary dismissed amusedly. "Kiss, please."

"Stupid dog," Nashi muttered under her breath. She craned her neck as her eyes closed. She expected her lips to meet his cheek.

Not for her lips to meet his.

Her eyes shot open as she made a noise of discontent surprise, but Gary was not deterred when he kissed her. Nashi found her eyes falling shut as she reciprocated, her hands drawing up to slide against his chest. Gary's words did hold truth—some of the most romantic happenings only happened during times of crisis. Sometimes, it was due to the fear of death and regret and not knowing if you would ever get the chance to say or do what you wanted deep down. Sometimes, it was merely an assurance of conveying emotions you already knew and just needed extra comfort. To some, it was an inconvenience and something they could go without. But, that was the thing with emotions. They showed up at the best of times and the most inconvenient of times.

Gary pulled away first with a love-drunk smile and his eyes on the innocent face of his angel. "If I get kissed like that for rescuing you, I think you should be a damsel in distress even more."

Nashi fluttered open her eyes to give him an angry pout. "D-Don't get used to this, dog," she snapped, though not with the harshness she wished. Her eyes averted from Gary's own. "That's all you get."

Gary chuckled quietly. "Angel might be a mystery, but she can be quite transparent when she wants to be," he remarked. "I can see how much you liked that kiss too."

"I didn't!" Nashi blurted. She felt hesitation tug at her. "I-I mean—! I—…!" She growled at him and gave him a glare that was smothered in her embarrassment. "Stop grinning at me, dog," she snapped. "Don't think you won this one."

But, Gary could not stop grinning. "This wasn't a game, Angel," he promised in his mirth. He leaned forward to kiss Nashi's nose, making her splutter. "Don't worry. This can be our secret," he murmured to her.

Nashi tried her hardest to glare at him, but even she knew she was faltering. "I really hate you," she mumbled.

Gary smiled and placed a kiss on her bottom lip. "I know," he breathed.

Nashi found her lips parting when Gary placed another kiss on her bottom lip. She let out a trembling sigh as her eyes fell shut.

" _God, Gary has been so patient with you! He_ **loves** _you, Angel-face, he_ **wants** _to_ **love** _you. He wants to_ **take care** _of you. He might not fix broken hearts, but he wants to at least_ **try** _to heal yours. He wants to_ **be** _yours. Do you know how messed up it is that I've been with you as just a sex buddy when there's a guy out there in-love with you?"_

Nashi's eyes shut tighter as something ugly clawed at her stomach. It made her lips shut into a grimace and everything just feel wrong about being in the comfort of Gary's arms.

"I'm sorry," Nashi finally whispered. "I can't—"

"I know," Gary whispered back. "I'll never force you or make you."

Nashi shook her head and tipped her head up. Sad hickory clashed with understanding cerulean. "But, you'll expect more," she told him. "They always do." She felt something vile craw into her head. "He always did."

Gary's brow furrowed. "'He' who?" he asked. He noticed the moment of panic in Nashi's eyes that resolved itself into something indifferent.

"It's no one," Nashi amended quickly. Her mouth felt dry despite the storm whirling overhead. "You just deserve to be with someone who loves you back, y'know? Not something like this."

Gary softened. "Angel," he called with delicacy, "it's not up for you to decide what I deserve. I'm still trying to figure out how I got a partner amazing as you and how I'm not worthy of even fighting with you."

Nashi was shocked at that. "What the heck are you talking about? Have you _seen_ you?"

"Have you 'seen' _you?"_ Gary countered back.

Nashi shook her head as her eyes went to the ground. "Gary, just _look_ at you," she insisted. "Do you know how many times I hear how great you are any time we're out? Or when I see you get stopped by people you've saved in the past?" She remembered all those times as she watched like an outsider to see her partner be swarmed by doe-eyed fans putting him on a golden pedestal. "That's _amazing,"_ she confessed. "Even my parents will talk about how powerful you are. You have such a natural talent and I—…" She swallowed roughly. "There's so many times I feel unworthy of _you,"_ she murmured as Gary's arms loosened around her. She tipped up her head. "So, don't—!" Her words stopped.

Terrified hickory clashed with glazed-over cerulean.

"Angel," Gary grunted. He stumbled forward, and his head landed on her shoulder. "I'm not…feeling too good…"

Nashi buckled a bit under Gary's weight and ended up dropping onto her knees with Gary nearly on top of her. "Gary?" she called, worried. "Gary, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Gary gave a strained groan as his hand went to his head. "He's…trying to surface…" He groaned again, and his head dropped into her chest.

Nashi blinked.

 _His Devil?_

Her eyes sharpened.

 _But… If his Devil is trying to surface, then that means—_

A low growl drifted to Nashi's ears and she turned her head.

An ugly wolf of matted fur and yellow teeth stalked towards her. It held no interest in Gary and only eyed Nashi in curious bloodlust. It growled at her and spoke in its garbled tongue, _"A human with such beautiful light… Interesting…"_

Nashi glanced around to see more ungodly creatures slink out of the shadows to join the hunt. A few looked like humanoid shadows with swirls for eyes and mouths dripping in black saliva. The rest looked like creatures that rose up from the pits of Hell with their ghastly eyes, their ugly snarls, and the leer they gave towards their prey.

"Familiars," Nashi growled under her breath. She saw them approach her and Gary and hardened. _"Holy Shield!"_ she chanted.

The rainbow-esque shield bubbled around Nashi and Gary. The familiars recoiled as such holiness, hissing and snarling at being shut out. Nashi merely glared at them. When Gary groaned, she tightened her hold on him.

 _Just how the Hell did they come here? What are they_ **doing** _here?_

°•°•°•°

Dazzler and Mustang road down the street on top of Crimson the motorcycle. They seemed to outpace the watery creatures on their tail, or, well, Crimson made sure it was faster than the creatures trying to kill the three of them. Mustang kept a firm grip on Crimson and peered into the left mirror. His hand went to the mirror to tip it up, and he hardened at the sight of familiars sprinting across rooftops.

"Miss Lafayette, I need you to hang on to me nice and tight," Mustang instructed.

Dazzler snuggled against him eagerly, beaming. "Whatever you say, Cowboy!"

Mustang glanced up at the rooftops fiercely and put a hand in the air. His Magic Circle bloomed before his palm. _"Minié Volley!"_ he chanted. An arsenal of single-shot percussion muskets appeared on his left flank with their aim set on the creatures sprinting across the rooftops. Mustang clenched his hand into a fist. _"Fire!"_

Magic Circles appeared before the barrels of the percussion muskets. The triggers were pulled and released the hammer to strike the percussion cap. Automatically, Magic Bullets shot in the air and towards their targets. The watery creatures did not even try to get out of the way of the shots and kept pelting towards their targets. One was a deranged merrow that leapt from one roof and was about to land on the next one when it was hit with the first bullet.

It shrieked in terror as lightning consumed it and forced it to crumble.

Mustang watched as countless of his opponents were electrified and forced to lose their watery forms and grinned. _"Woo-wee!"_ he crowed. "Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about, Miss Lafayette!" He patted Crimson's handle bars. "Ya see that, boy?"

Crimson revved its engine and flashed its brights twice.

Mustang glanced behind to see water creatures were still on their tail. "We might not be out of the woods yet, but we're gettin' there," he deduced. He looked down at Dazzler and his grin broadened. "How 'bout we treat 'em to a nice Fairy Tail welcome, Miss Lafayette?"

Dazzler was practically dazzling at the implication. "Let's give them one Hell of a show, Cowboy," she responded, winking.

Mustang turned back around and gripped Crimson's hand bars. His eyes caught on a bridge coming up to their right. "All right, Crimson, let's get across the bridge and swing it around," he ordered.

Crimson pushed itself faster as its brights blinked wildly in agreement. It brought Mustang and Dazzler closer and closer to the bridge when Dazzler noticed something across the way. It was like something caught the corner of her eye and, even as she investigated, the feeling of paranoia would not go away.

"Mustang," Dazzler warned.

Crimson swerved onto the bridge.

It abruptly stopped, nearly throttling its riders, and its engine purred uneasily.

Mustang's eyes glinted as he looked on the other side of the bridge. Familiars slunk out of the shadows with mimicked expressions of hatred and the need to feel something between their teeth. Something human and alive. They stalked towards the bridge to block off the exit.

Crimson's blinkers and brights turned on and off wildly as it jerked underneath Mustang like a startled stallion.

Mustang stroked its hand bars. "Easy," he murmured. He looked into his mirrors to see the watery creatures had already surrounded them. It was now a test to see who would kill the prey first. "Just easy does it, boy. We'll be okay."

Dazzler took off her top hat as she glared at the familiars. "So, we've got more things trying to kill us wanting to see our show it would seem, Cowboy," she said in a tight voice. She shook out her top hat above the ground for a canon to emerge from her hat and settle onto the ground unceremoniously.

"Looks like it," Mustang agreed.

Crimson revved its engine again to voice its displeasure.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing," Mustang soothed his motorcycle. "With Miss Lafayette watchin' our backs, ain't nothing's gonna go wrong."

That got sparkles to shoot off from Dazzler as she swooned. "Oh, Cowboy, you're such a flatterer!" she gushed.

The familiars and the watery creatures took a step forward.

Dazzler's eyes sharpened at the movement. "That being said, though…" She twirled her top hat back onto her head and fingers slid along the brim. She smirked. "I better step up my game." She dismounted from the motorcycle and fixed her gloves. "Hello, boys," she purred at her enemies. "Why don't you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show?" She put a hand on the canon and Magic glowed beneath it.

And then, an explosion of smoke and sparkles went off.

°•°•°•°

Justin was slammed back with his Magic pulsing through his veins. He threw out a kinetic disc at a familiar trying to jump on him. "How did these things even get an invite here?" he roared. He slammed his fists together and a wave of energy exploded from his body, crashing into the familiars and watery creatures dashing for him.

Genius easily sailed back in his hover chair when a lion-like familiar tried to bat him away. He pressed a series of combinations on his controller. "I'd rather not question it and just kill shit!" he shouted back at Justin.

Justin backflipped before dodging to the right. He looked to see he avoided being smashed into the ground by mere centimeters. "That would've ruined my face!" he lamented. His hands drew up quick to pull up a kinetic shield. He glared at the gorilla-like familiar banging on his barrier. "I'm gonna kill you for that, you little bitch! I need these lips to make-out with my hot boyfriend!" He forced the shield away to knock the familiar on its back.

Genius watched as his large and spiked turtle shell knocked out familiar after familiar, controlling it via his controller. "Easy, Killmonger, I thought you didn't DTR, yet!" he shouted.

Justin took an uppercut to his jaw and staggered back, kinetic energy flowing through his body. "I'm working on it!" he yelled back before rushing to tackle his opponent.

Mikazuki outpaced the creatures on his tail as he road his kiddie train. He tried his best to slow them down as he sprayed the street behind him in cotton candy. "Think about relationships later!" he yelled. "We're trying not to die here!"

Chika swirled in the air as she held tight to Shani. When Shani settled steadily in the air, Chika steered them both towards their flying enemies. She held out her hand.

" _Capitoline Scythe!"_ Chika chanted. A violet scythe formed in her hand with a blade gleaming over silver. She let go of Shani's reins to stand atop her steed. "Ready, Shani?"

Shani cawed back and flapped her wings.

Chika fell back and left Shani, free falling into the air. Her eyes held for the creatures coming for her and narrowed. She reader her scythe. _"Saturn Slicer!"_ she chanted as she tore her scythe around her. A wave of violet pierced the air. She watched as the wave cut through her enemies and effectively ended them.

Shani gave a caw as she caught Chika and soared them off into a different direction. _"Woohoo!"_ she cheered. "That was fun!"

Mikazuki ended his kiddie train to run on foot. "My version of fun involves being a lot more drunk right now!" He put two fingers on top of a fist and his Magic Circle appeared below him. _"Carnival-Make: Bumper Car!"_

A bumper car with a cocky grin appeared before Mikazuki and all he had to do was hop in and start driving. He steered his bumper cart down the street and towards Genius. "Genius!" he shouted as he passed the Lacrima Game Mage. "Your time to shine!"

Genius nodded. His controller and his entire being glowed in steel gray as his Magic Circle appeared below him in the same color. The symbol at the center was of three triangles making a pyramid. At the center was a strange symbol of one straight lines and two curved ones flanking it. "All right, Gon McRumble from _Cage Fighters,"_ he breathed. He pressed the X button on his controller. "You're up."

Genius' Magic Circle appeared before him as his hover chair sped back. The familiars and water creatures skidded to a stop as the Magic Circle rose up. Pixels and particles gathered together as the Magic Circle rose in the form of a man with the body to wrestle a bear. His hands were wrapped with a red _hachimaki_ wrapped his head. A tribal tattoo wrapped around his right shoulder all the way down to his wrist. His loose training pants fit him, but he needed no shirt. He looked inhuman with how vibrant his colors were and obviously digital, especially with the HP Bar to the right of him with his name.

Gon shifted his feet as he geared himself up for his fight. "Hmph. Thought I smelled weaklings," he growled in his introduction. "The name's Gon. You won't be awake long enough to remember it." As the Magic circle disappeared, Gon lunged forward with his first punch at a familiar.

Chika followed Genius as she rode Shani. She giggled. "Nice going, Genius!"

Genius took his hand off the controller to grab more chips. "All in a day's work," he brushed off. He popped some chips in his mouth before getting back to his controller. "Let's see how these bonobos do against some cute racers from _Racer Rush_."

°•°•°•°

Ultear continued to hurry down her path with her ice sword in hand and the message ringing clear in her mind.

 _If I can just make it to the guild. I have to tell th—_

She did not expect a shadow to leap out at her and tackle her into a wall. She was too slow to react as she hit it and cried out her pain. She opened her eyes to see seething red orbs dominating her own stare. Claws raked across her hip and she screamed, trying to get a hold of her sword. She held it up just in time before teeth would bit into her neck.

Ultear glared at her attacker—it was an interesting thing that had a serpentine body, and yet, it had claws for hands and feet—and gritted her teeth as she pushed against its open muzzle. "I have to get to my guild," she snarled. "So, you need to let me through!" She mustered enough strength to bat the familiar away with her sword. She shakily got up, but her bleeding hip made her falter.

Hisses and gurgles swarmed around her.

Ultear looked around her to see more familiars joined the hunt with watery creatures. They came at her from all-sides to make sure she did not try to run. It was her and her sword versus nearly fifty of them. Quite an unfair fight. She grinned at them as she readied herself and her sword. She spat onto the ground. "If I can handle Gary's precious little angel, then all of you will be no problem."

And, she slashed at the first creature that dared try and kill her.

°•°•°•°

In the Lamia Scale Guild, Chrome and Opera continued monitoring the entire town with their screens shifting as they desired. Opera narrowed her eyes as she watched footage of familiars rising up from cracks and shadows and aggressively pursuing Mages and soldiers alike. She caught familiars battering against the runes set up to defend the bridge that connected the east and the west.

"Guild Masters," Opera called calmly. "Familiars have made their way into Margaret Town."

Ooba and Erza rushed to the brother and sister with their eyes wide and surprised. They stepped into the circle of surveillance and watched with their own eyes as familiars were fighting against Mages and soldiers to kill or to be killed.

"Impossible," Ooba whispered. "How could they get in? The barrier would have notified us."

Erza's expression darkened. "It would seem like this is merely a repeat of the Harvest Festival," she supposed. "They slink out of the shadows like treacherous snakes without giving a thing away."

Ooba turned her surprise into coolness. "Then, we will just have to take this challenge like we do everything else and fight our way to victory," she planned. "Chrome, Opera, make sure nothing else inhuman slips into Margaret Town. We have enough to deal with."

"Yes, Master," Chrome and Opera obeyed.

"Should I connect you to Lord Draculos, Master?" Chrome asked.

Ooba shook her head and snorted. "The old fool probably knows what's happening right now," she grumbled. "He always had a way of knowing everything around him without ever being seen." She eyed Erza. "Your Mages have dealt with such things brilliantly. Any advice on how to destroy them?"

"Most are weak," Erza offered. "All bark and no bite. Hit them hard enough once and they will poof into thin air. The ones who are harder to fall take some time. If you really want to kill them quicker, aim for the middle of their heads."

Ooba turned to Chrome and Opera. "Did you two get that?"

"We did, Master," Opera confirmed as she began typing. Her left hand brought a screen closer to her.

"We're putting it in our databases now for reports," Chrome assured. "Is there anyone you would like to add to this?"

Ooba kept her arms spinning around each other in endless dance as she hummed. "Once this is over, let's attach Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, and Mermaid's Heel to the list," she decided.

Erza looked at Ooba with a raised eyebrow. "Master Ooba? What is the meaning of this?"

Ooba turned around to face her guild. She watched as Andele and Noah and all those able helped the lesser fortunate with their extreme burns and other injuries. "I think it is high time we make sure our fellow guild masters are no longer in the dark about fiascos such as this," she told. "I agreed to your request to keep silent on a few matters until more information was gathered, but I think it is best to reach out to the other guilds for them to prepare themselves."

Erza nodded, but there was still that hesitation in her eyes. "I don't think it would be wise to do so now," she decided to say.

"And, we won't," Ooba assured. She nodded at the busy twins. "Chrome and Opera have been working very closely with Constantine who they very much look up to and Hibiki Lates. The four of them have been collecting data, footage, recordings, and anything else they could find since the war against Alvarez all those years ago, as you know. The other guild masters were aware of this insofar, but we have kept them from recent happenings due to suspicion and fear they would get too involved. We will set a date before the Yule Ball to meet not only with them but with Her Majesty herself."

Erza blinked her surprise. Then, she smiled. "Makarov was right," she remarked. "You always have something going on."

Ooba cackled at that. "When you're about as old as me, you start to have a plan running for every single scenario." Her eyes drifted towards the second level and softened. "I just wish we were more prepared for Bluenote's sudden arrival," she murmured. "It could have saved one of your Mages from a fate he didn't deserve."

"Aye," Erza agreed softly. "To be alive after such an encounter is something to be honored once he's back on his feet. But, for now, his mother and aunt will watch over him while the rest of us fight for his injustice and countless others."

"Spoken like a true master," Ooba complimented. She squared her shoulders and held her head up high. "Let's make sure these things know guilds like us kick major ass."

°•°•°•°

Nashi winced when familiars pawed and clawed at her shield while the water creatures tried everything in their power to melt it down. She held it steady with no signs of it faltering.

 _That's right, assholes. You can keep trying, but none of you are getting in._

Gary violently jerked within Nashi's embrace and gave a quiet snarl. _"No,"_ he croaked. "Not this time…"

Nashi peered down as Gary as he buried his head in her bosom. Worry softened the hostility about her as she gazed at him. "Gary? Are you—?"

Gary's muffled snarl cut her off. "No," he seethed. "No, _mutum!_ Control!" He ripped himself away from Nashi with his nails digging into his cheeks. He lashed his head this way and that. "You stay out of this!" he hissed. "You can't be trusted!"

Nashi reached a hand out to Gary. "Gary, you need to calm down," she soothed. "It's okay."

Gary exhaled ice as tremors took over his body. He closed his eyes tightly. "But, it's _not_ okay, Angel," he hissed. "I'm not letting you get hurt again because of him." He opened his eyes to look at her, grief-stricken and couched by self-loathing. "He hurt you the last time," he reminded. "He _hurt_ you. I'm not letting that happen again." He grunted as he struggled to his feet.

Nashi got to her feet as well. "Gary, I don't blame you," she promised him. "It was an accident—"

"But, it still happened— _Nnngh!"_ Gary shook his head. "Accidents will _never_ change _anything_ , Angel." This time, when he looked at her, grief overtook his eyes. "He nearly killed you, Angel," he murmured, voice cracking. "I'm not letting you go through that again." He curled his fingers into his palms. _"Never – again,"_ he added. "He's going to behave and I'm staying in control. He's not going to hurt the one I find most precious to me."

Nashi's eyes glistened and she shook her head. "You stupid dog," she croaked. "This isn't the time to be like this. We need to get you out of here."

" **NO!"** Gary roared like an angered beast. He let out a high-pitched groan as he yanked on his hair. _"No,"_ he repeated, his tone back to humane and normal. "There's too many out there for us to just run, Angel, and you _know_ that. We have to fight."

"I can fly us out of here," Nashi strategized. "I could ascend back into my—"

"But, at _what cost_ , Angel?" Gary peered up at her with tortured cerulean eyes. "I can feel your Magic Power draining. If you ascend into any form higher than this one, I can guarantee you'll contract MDD. And, _then_ , what?"

Nashi bit her bottom lip. She was running out of options, and she hated that. She flinched when Gary fell to his knees as he howled his pain. "Gary, I _can't_ let you fight," she decided. _"Please_ , just let me protect—"

"No," Gary disagreed at once. He snarled and shook it off. "We're both in this fi-fi— _Mmm!_ —fight together, Angel." He put a shaky fist into an open palm. _"Ice-Make—!"_ His incantation was cut off when his eyes iced into that devilish blue-silver. He shut his eyes to shove it away. _"Ice-Make: Death Scythe!"_

Nashi watched with sad eyes as Gary relied on his icy death scythe to pick himself up. She wanted so badly to help him stand, but even she knew that move would not be appreciated. _"Gary,"_ she begged, "just listen to me. I can float us at least to the roofs. W-We could—…! We could…!" She growled at her own failure to find a solution. "Dammit, just—! Just give me a minute, okay, and I-I-I can find us another way—!"

"There _is_ no other way," Gary said softly. "Don't worry about me, Angel. I'll be fine. I can keep him back." He offered a little smirk. "I'm tougher than what you might think, y'know. I did, after all, rescue you, Angel."

Nashi could not even understand what a blush was, let alone do it when she was panicking too much. "Gary," she tried to stop.

"I'm _fine_ , Angel," Gary assured. He whirled the death scythe in his hands and prepared it for battle. "Make a weapon, let down the barrier, and let's teach these guys we don't appreciate their disturbance, okay?"

Nashi opened her mouth to say something. To protest. To tell him she had a plan. But, in reality, she had nothing more to offer. She muttered her incantation, _"God's Hammer."_ The mighty hammer formed within her hands. She swung it up to rest it on her shoulder and turned to the murderous creatures. She let out a deep sigh. "Okay," she said softly. _"Holy Shield… Leave us."_

The holy barrier broke itself.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Bluenote put down his horn just as the group of Fairy Tail Mages reoriented themselves before him. Their ears rung from such a frequency, but they tried to shake it off.

Gajeel growled, shaking off any dizziness. "What the Hell did you do?" he snarled at Bluenote. "What the Hell was that?"

Bluenote let his horn dissolve. "Nothing outside of my power," he said coolly. His eyes settled on Natsu. "Ask your king. He should have some clue as to what it was."

Natsu audibly snarled at him, but, with Gajeel and both Exceeds looking at him for answers, he had to oblige. "It was a call for back-up," he gritted out. "It's just like our roars, Gajeel."

"Excellent answer, Your Majesty." Bluenote mockingly bowed. "Seems like you are in-tune with the gift you have more than you want to admit." He lifted his chin. "Are you talking from experience? Did His Majesty use his own call at one point?" His silver eyes flashed with something laced in cruelty. "Did he do it to send his reinforcements to find and kill human life?"

Brilliant flames burst off Natsu's body, making him shake. Gajeel and the Exceeds were forced to retreat a few steps from the sweltering heat the Dragon King gave off. Outlines of scales danced on his skin, threatening to tear flesh and make turn him. Onyx submitted to glinted dark red as his hands were trying hard to stay hands and not claws.

" _We aren't the same!"_ Natsu roared. "We will _never_ be the same! All you want is to see more innocent lives die by your hand! You _chose_ to contract with a demon! I _never_ had a choice!"

"Didn't you?" Bluenote asked with such a careless attitude. "My mistake. That's right. You were _forced_ to enter your role when you believed your own queen dead. You were _forced_ into a battle to the death with your own ally. And all those years ago, you were _forced_ into killing those—"

Natsu cut him off when he roared fire at the ceiling. The flames hit the ceiling, but they did not break it. It showed he had control over the effect of his fire. It showed he was tame. He was in control. He was just seething in rage.

Gajeel and Pantherlily watched the display with less worry and more uneasiness while Happy looked worried for his partner.

Bluenote looked like he was possibly… _excited_.

Natsu tilted his head back down to glare at Bluenote in such hatred, it could burn down forests, and huffed smoke. "There isn't _any_ reason for you to attack innocent people," he thundered. "There wasn't _any_ reason to attack my nephew and nearly kill him."

"My King, there is _always_ a reason," Bluenote assured. "The Guardian Duo of this town… They're playing nicely into their roles."

Surprisingly, it was Pantherlily who growled at that, his fur fluffing in his anger. "What did you do to the River Guardian?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing outside of orders," Bluenote said rather plainly. "If you wish to help it, why not take a trip to the museum? I'm sure you'll find something… _interesting_ there."

Gajeel tensed as his own snarl ripped out. "I don't expect a low-life son of a bitch like you to tell us the truth," he snapped. "We ain't goin' _anywhere_ when you're still standing."

Bluenote blinked.

A giggle.

Everyone was caught off-guard when Bluenote's lips curled into a smile.

A bubbled laugh.

Bluenote doubled over as laughter wracked his body and cramped his stomach. He held his belly as unbridled mirth controlled him. Everyone tensed as they watched Bluenote lose himself in his own hilarity.

Bluenote eventually quieted his wild laughter into giggles. His eyes were wide and wrongfully amused as he beamed in dark joy. "You mere mortal think you stand a chance against one who can fly?" He laughed again. "My King, where did you find such pets?"

Gajeel wanted to lunge, but Pantherlily held him back.

Bluenote straightened back, but the madness he possessed did not dwindle. It only increased as he stared at the motley crew before him. "You flightless ones are so funny!" he giggled. "You know, my old guild mates said the same thing. They stood their ground and thought they were powerful enough to fight me." He swayed a bit as his mouth watered. "Oh, yes, they were truly a good test to my power! Their skulls would be crushed in my hands like grapes! And, their blood would rain like a shower and be so relaxing!" he purred. His eyes found Natsu's and he giggled. "It's the thrill of the hunt, isn't it, Your Majesty? The thrill of them looking at you before they die and knowing they can't escape. The thrill of them breaking down before you." He shivered in pure ecstasy.

No one noticed his back began to bubble.

A soft blush coated Bluenote's cheeks as he looked up at the ceiling with an aroused grin. "It's so _delicious_ , Your Majesty," he moaned. He licked his lips. "Their screams melding together in perfect harmony… _Mmm_ … Didn't you enjoy it, Your Majesty? When you killed flightless ones and saw the life die from their eyes?"

"A Fairy Tail Mage doesn't take pleasure from death," Natsu snapped at him. "We do our job and that's it. We do what we need to. We don't do it for some sick kick."

Bluenote giggled again and swayed. "A Fairy Tail Mage might not, but you do, _don't_ you, Your Majesty? You and I—"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Natsu interrupted in seething roar.

Bluenote tilted down his head to look at Natsu head-on. Lines of black invaded his eyes and surrounded his silver irises as his back bubbled and cracked with his cloak moving with it. "But, we are!" he cackled. "You deny it because you're scared of the truth! You see how much you crave to kill and to serve the whispers in your head! If you didn't, you wouldn't have tried turning yourself in all those years ago! You know what we are!" Two large stumped grew from Bluenote's back as he hunched over, yowling his pain. He panted and panted before his breathlessness turned into snickers. _"We're the same!"_ he cried.

And, that was the breaking point.

Ugly bat wings burst from Bluenote's back, large and violet. An arrow-tipped tail sprung from his backside and lashed around like a whip. Bluenote withered and laughed as his body cracked and snapped.

Natsu kept his eyes on Bluenote. "Gajeel, Lily, get to the museum," he ordered quietly.

Gajeel glared at Natsu. "We ain't leavin' ya with him, Salamander," he snapped. "The guy is insane and a threat to all of us."

"He wasn't lying about the museum."

Gajeel was surprised, at first, then his anger set back in. "And, how do you know that?"

Natsu did not flinch as Bluenote vomited blood. "I can tell," he answered simply. "It's the demon in me. We know when we're lying and telling the truth. He wasn't lying. Something in that museum is the answer to the reason the River Guardian is out of control. You and Lily need to find out what."

Gajeel seemed to trust Natsu's word and nodded, even if reluctant. "All right," he grunted. "We'll go."

As Pantherlily shrunk back to his Exceed Form, Natsu told Happy, "I'm gonna need you to warn the guild, little buddy."

Happy shook his head. "N-Natsu, I can't just leave you," he refused.

Bluenote howled and tore at his cheeks as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His teeth were painfully sharpening.

"You'll have to, so you can warn the guild," Natsu told Happy. "Tell the masters under no circumstances should any enter this part of town. Have runes set up here too. Neither of us can leave until the other one surrenders."

Happy wanted to protest, but it all seemed pointless and time-wasting to try. He resigned to a gulp and a nod. "Okay, Natsu." He conjured his wings and flapped them to get himself in the air. "I know you'll win, Natsu. Just be careful."

Pantherlily was already lifting Gajeel in the air as Gajeel said, "Don't let the bastard get to you. And, don't kill him. I want him next turn."

Natsu nodded. "I won't," he promised. "So, get out now while you can."

The three nodded and soared away from the battlefield. Gajeel and Pantherlily steered in a different direction while Happy risked a glance back at his partner.

 _Stay safe, Natsu. Your family can't lose you._

And, Happy left the abandoned marketplace to go to the guild.

Natsu was unfazed as goat horns burst from Bluenote's skull in such a painful way with blood splattering them. "Now that everyone's out of the way, you and I can have an actual conversation," he decided. "Why the Hell are you here? Who's been spying on me all these years?"

Bluenote shakily laughed as his transformation was complete. He tried to get to his feet in his new form. His skin took to violet and looked thicker than before, like he was given a second skin. His horns had darkened and were sharp enough to piece a heart and kill it. His wings flapped as they got used to this body while his tail flicked around like a cat's tail would. He grinned at Natsu in all his sharp teeth and licked them with his black tongue. "I'm here," he hissed amusedly as a black post-horn appeared in his clutches, "to fulfill my orders."

"And, what orders would those be?" Natsu pressed. "Trying to kill an entire town?"

Bluenote shrugged. "The town isn't my concern," he professed. "My interest and my associate's interest lie in only those who carry the royal blood of the Etherious King, the River Guardian, the little fledgling who can fly."

Natsu hardened. "Why do you care so much about them?" he snarled. "They're just _kids!_ They weren't there all those years ago! They're _innocent_ in all of this!"

Bluenote snickered. "Your Majesty, so long as they have yours and Lord Zeref's blood within them, they will _never_ be 'innocent'," he promised. "And, the fledgling? _Well…_ His role _isn't_ your concern, my King. He will be sorted out in due time."

Natsu wanted to growl something back when a word caught his interest. "You said your 'associate'," he remembered. "There's another one of you here?"

Bluenote smirked. "Yes, Your Majesty," he purred. "I think you'd quite like him. In fact, he was your enemy years ago during your pointless war against your older brother. He's nothing more than a protector as of now, but…" He licked his lips. "From what he tells me, your oldest son is turning out exactly as we hoped. Like father, like son. Put the female in danger and your instincts will drive you to great lengths to protect her."

A frown. "A 'female', huh?"

Bluenote nodded. "She's none of your concern, Your Majesty. A flimsy female with a bit of a rebellious streak. Don't worry. My associate made sure to put her in her place." He frowned a bit. "She _did_ cause him a bit of trouble. Perhaps it would be best to see if she could fly too…"

"So, she's a pretty strong Mage if she's giving you guys a run for your money, then."

Bluenote blinked as confusion mixed with his madness as he looked at Natsu.

For Natsu was grinning ear-to-ear in that radiant confidence his enemies would hate.

"Thanks for telling me Igneel and Mary Jane are okay," Natsu appreciated. "That's one less thing I have to worry about."

Bluenote was caught off-guard at that. "But… How did you—?"

"When I'm done here, I'll make sure those kids get a party for putting up with your crap," Natsu vowed. "They deserve it if it meant they gave your little friend a hard time." His grin was still there, but something dark thundered on his face. "But, since I'm hearing you deliberately put my niece in danger just to get a rise out of my kid, that doesn't sit well with me." His flames began to climb into the air as a response to their master's will. They growled and snarled, incensed along with him. "I don't give a _damn_ if you're a human, a Demon, a god, or a Warlock. I'll burn your very _soul_ for daring to hurt those under the Dragon King's protection."

Bluenote bared his teeth. "Why can't you understand we are the same? We can fly! We are above those pathetic lives you so desperately want to protect!"

"And, that's where you're wrong!" Natsu roared. "This isn't a food chain we're talking about! No life is above another life! Life is sacred and precious and should be loved! But, when you decided life was just worthless to you"—flames consumed Natsu as he burst forward with his eyes burning ruby—"you lost the right to call yourself a 'human'!"

Bluenote snarled as his wings flapped and he soared towards Natsu. "'Human'? I would _never_ call myself such a disgusting word! To be human means to be flightless—to be _weak!_ You lost the right to be 'human' when you accepted your power!" He lifted his post horn to his lips.

A baring snarl. _"You're wrong!"_

Bluenote's eyes widened when a scaled hand broke free of the flames in front of him and grabbed onto his post horn.

"It doesn't matter if I'm part-dragon or demon! My right as a human isn't stripped away from me!" Natsu boomed.

"But, why even want to be 'human'?" Bluenote shouted. "You can be so much more than the prey that cries when they feel a hint of pain! You are the Etherious _King!"_

"I am _Natsu_ of _Fairy Tail!"_ came a snap back from the flames. Wings flapped out of the flames in their burgundy, webbed glory. "I am the Dragon King, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, the husband of Lucy, and a damn good dad to four kids I will _live_ and _die_ for! And, _you"_ —the flames died down as Natsu was left in his glinting scales, his horns, his tail, his talons, and reddish emerald glinting through his eyes—"made an _enemy_ out of me!"

And, flames erupted around both of them.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Time to check-in at the evacuation center!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nothing had changed at the evacuation center except for the noise level. Children had been put to bed and curled into the blankets and pillows provided for them. Many of the elderly and few exhausted adults succumbed to sleep and so did many pets and sick patients, but many could not join the dream world. NJ was still fighting sleep with Bleu, the two watching news reports on their Compacts. Ekho seemed sober as she messaged her parents with good night's and Bane stayed close to her with a bit of worry in his eyes. Nolan was vaguely awake, snuggled in his stepsister's lap. The mayor and her guards were wide awake and listening into the constant updates with unreadable expressions. Volunteers gave their hourly rounds and murmured soft words to their patients. Evergreen had taken to cuddling with Liberty and Eloise while Kinana cuddled with Rose and all three girls and two women asleep. Zuri curled into a ball in-between Evergreen's legs, making her nest for the night, while James stretched himself by the side of his owner. Lisanna stayed awake as she watched her three boys sleep, oblivious to what horrors were back in the town they were playing in what felt like forever ago. Aine took to helping out wherever she could and ended up comforting an old woman who was sniffling for the sake of his relative fighting in Margaret Town. Other Mages that had left with their children kept to themselves and prayed for this to be over soon.

Mara stayed away in her wheelchair and watched the darkness outside like it had answers to the unknown. A gentle hand touched Mara's shoulders and Mara turned her head to see a weakly-smiling Mirajane.

"I see you can't sleep," Mira noted to the Vipress. Her hand slid off Mara's shoulders as her eyes gazed out to the windows and the darkness. "I can't either," she added. "I have too much on my mind."

For this time, Mara did not use her hands to converse. Her mind brushed against Mira's, but just enough to make a small connection, nothing big.

 _Have you been able to reach anyone inside the town?_

Mira's eyes saddened, and she shook her head. "I've tried calling anyone in Lamia Scale or Fairy Tail, but I get that their Compact is out of range, and I can only leave a message," she reported. "Freed says he can't reach anyone either."

 _How's the guild?_ Mara wanted to know. _How are they taking it?_

"When I first called Freed when we got here, Freed says there were a lot of Mages who wanted to come to Margaret Town and help out," Mira explained. "But, Erza sent him a message just a little before noon when the storm was just coming in and told Freed to make sure no one left Magnolia or came to Margaret Town. No one's happy about that, but orders are orders after all."

Mara agreed to that.

 _It's hard being helpless. Being on the sidelines isn't the way of our guild. Our mentality says we have to band together in times of trouble._

She smiled down at her legs hidden beneath the blanket.

 _If I could, I'd be out there, fighting by my brother's side. But, I have to stay on the sidelines and only hope he's okay._

"Hoping is sometimes the best type of help," Mira said like she deeply understood the value of her words. "I'm hoping Mary Jane will be okay out there."

 _You can't reach her?_

Mira shook her head. "Can you?"

This time, Mara shook her head.

 _She's out of my telepathic range. She was out of it even when we were in the train station. Same with Igneel._

Mira pulled Laxus' jacket around her even more. "I want to believe Igneel is with her," she confessed. "I know he'll watch over her and take care of her, but…"

Mara filled in the blanks with her thoughts impressing as much soothing as they could.

 _He knows what she is capable of, Aunt Mirajane. He's always known. He wouldn't leave her even if she has a relapse. He's a true friend to her._

Mira looked down at the ground, cerulean swimming with odd grief. "A 'true friend' or truly reckless?" she mumbled, tacking on the questioning lilt. "There were times I had to wonder why he kept coming back. He's just like his parents in so many ways. He's so kind-hearted and forgiving with everything. He's always smiling, but, there are times I wonder how much of a toll it takes on him."

Mara's eyes fell at that. She ingested Mira's words with care before planning her next thought.

 _I know how much Mary Jane wishes for things to be different,_ she admitted quietly. _Like Ultear, I'm an Empath. Not as powerful as she is, but I still understand impressions and feelings. Your daughter is strong. As a promise to any patient of mine, I can't reveal too much. Even with her being a minor and you being her parent, I can only disclose so much. You should know how much she hates herself for many things she's trying to understand._

Mira's eyes watered, and she flicked away a stray tear. "I know," she whispered.

 _But, Aunt Mirajane?_ Mara called. _Just know… Mary Jane isn't my only Fairy Tail patient._

That got Mirajane's eyes to widen and to look at Mara. Mara, however, took back to staring out to the dark sky like she was waiting for something to happen.

 _I think you have nothing to worry about, Aunt Mirajane,_ she assured. _He has no intentions of giving up._

 _DRIP._

A sniffle left Mirajane's nose.

 _DROP._

Tears poured down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

And, Vipress of Fairy Tail watched on with a dispassionate look about her as the Demoness of Fairy Tail sunk down beside her to silently weep in a tangle of emotions that mixed relief and sadness.

* * *

Night crept upon Magnolia Town before it even knew it was being attacked. The moon admired herself in Lake Sciliora, feeling so pretty that she brightened and touched the marketplace town with her ethereal light. Lights from the citizens dotted the city along with street lamps and whatnot, but no one was really outside at this time of night. Not that it was forbidden; it just was not normal to be out so late in the fall.

The Fairy Tail Guild was still open, but it would be closing soon enough. Freed and Constantine were in the guild with a few other members who took to cleaning up the guild hall. There was something hanging in the guild hall, but it was nothing tangible. It was a certain air—a dreaded air. The faces of the Mages who remained in Fairy Tail for reasons of not wanting to part-take in the Margaret Town festivities were riddled with self-loathing and guilt for being safe while their guild-family fought for survival.

Freed and Constantine watched Lacrima-Vision from the safety of the Fairy Tail Recreation Room with Coeus lounging against the pool table. Their eyes were drawn to the news the screen displayed. A drone, it would seem, was covering as much live footage as it could, shaking from the weathering storm. It did a good job capturing footage of the wreckage even if the images were a bit scattery and would glitch out from time to time. Gaping holes dented the town that once held a refined elegance it possessed. The aerial view was high enough to see swirls and flairs of Magic being used to fight back against the enemy, but it was not low enough to distinguish Mage from Mage.

"— _ith the further destruction of Margaret Town, we can only ask ourselves: was this_ **intended** _to happen?"_ came the voiceover of a news anchor and a male one. _"Some speculators say the horrors we see right now were_ **supposed** _to happen. Can you believe that?"_

" _No, I can't, Thomas,"_ came a female reply. _"But, I do remember hearing about these rumors. Now, according to legend, Margaret Town_ **provoked** _its Guardian Duo into appearing and destroying the town. They were given warning long ago by a T'zolkin man that this peril would happen. But, these people_ **wrongfully** **ignored** _—"_

 **MUTE**

Freed rubbed his face as he set the remote down. "This is a nightmare," he muttered, tone cold with exhaustion.

Constantine continued to watch the Lacrima-Vision with his processing eyes. "Would it not be necessary to send in reinforcements?" he inquired.

"Ever strongly advised against it, and so did Mirajane," Freed told the Lacroid. "From what the news says, soldiers have been stationed all across Margaret Town to keep any Mages from getting in. By word of Master Ooba and Erza, we are _not_ to set foot into Margaret Town unless they needs us, but, from the call I had with Master Erza earlier, it sounds like we're stuck in Magnolia until we win or the Guardian Duo destroys the town in their own battle." He slid his hands against his nose and sank against them. "At least those evacuated are doing fine, but I can't help but feel completely _useless_ right now," he growled. "I know Justin can take care of himself, but I'd feel much better if my Libby was right with me."

Silence rocked the recreation room.

Coeus shifted from his position. "What I find a little odd about all of this is their emphasis on the old legend," he spoke.

Freed closed his eyes. "Meaning _what_ , Coeus?"

Coeus crossed his arms over his chest. "From what I know, the legend of the Guardian Duo terrorizing Margaret Town is a famous one divided into four parties. _One"_ —he held up a finger—"believes that the people of Margaret Town rudely ignored this 'prophet', decimated their town, deserved their destruction, and are under the impression this is the day of retribution. _Two"_ —he held up a second finger—"believes the legend lies. That the people of the olden days were nothing more than saints and the Guardian Duo merely terrorized the town because they could. _Three"_ —he held up a third finger—"believes neither as T'zolkins have very little credibility with their dreams of the future and believe the Guardian Duo is nothing more than a hoax. And, _four"_ —he added his fourth and final finger—"believe this involves something bigger than all of us."

"Coeus," Constantine spoke, "I believe you are referring to urban legend discussion websites on the LacriNet."

"Those are merely for children," Freed dismissed, opening his eyes. "All they talk about is the same 'Bloody Mary' and theories about what happened nearly three decades ago."

"Yes, but we know all legends have a bit of truth to them," Coeus remarked as he pulled out his Compact and unlocked it. "Rumors might be rumors, but it's common knowledge a rumor was once a fact first and foremost. And, it seems people are starting to scratch the surface." He tapped appropriately onto the screen of his Compact, then looked at the Lacrima-Vision.

The Lacrima-Vision turned into a Portable Archive Lacrima Screen with multiple websites being shown at the same time. A few were blogs by devoted theorists. Others were crude discussions pages with topics ranging from **GHOSTS: THEY'RE REAL AND THEY'RE HERE** to **ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SUMMON A DEMON?** and then there were a few outlandish ones speaking about incidents that happened decades ago. Coeus brought up one particular article with the title: **26 YEARS AGO WAS THE CATALYST TO THE END.**

"People are starting to wonder what exactly happened all those years ago," Coeus explained. "This discussion board talks about how it all was a catalyst for the events starting now." He pulled up a blog of a dedicated theorist.

The topic read:

 **DEMONS ARE REAL AND HERE'S HOW TO CATCH ONE**

He scrolled down the article for blurred images and a few five-second videos to appear. "And, some of this is happening now around the world," he continued. "Animals are the best when it comes to sensing the unnatural, but people always have a way of feeling it to a lesser extent. They make-up things they don't understand _to_ understand. They want answers. They want everything to make sense."

Coeus pulled up another blog.

The title read:

 **FESTIVAL OF GRATITUDE HAS A COVER STORY**

 _The real truth what happened more than 400 years ago was nothing more than a framing_

"This one in particular is talking about the Festival of Gratitude," Coeus brought up. "This blogger talks about how Margaret Town was nothing more than an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire of something greater. And, what I find interesting is the name they attached it to." He scrolled a bit and zoomed in.

Freed straightened immediately when he saw the name glaring at him.

 **ZEREF**

"How could anyone know his name?" Freed demanded.

Coeus brought up more websites and Freed's eyes drastically widened as he saw they were all dedicated to Zeref. Some were speaking about the terrors Zeref was accountable for, but none of them held true. They talked of the evil Satan named Zeref, brother to Lucifer, who wrongfully assaulted faithful wives and stole your last-born. But, a majority were not against him—they _followed_ him blindly. They were cultists with Zeref as their god, calling him God of Death, Lord of Demons, the Great Devil. They worshipped him and prayed to him for something they called "Death's Kiss" to kill their hated ones with one touch.

"This is all-over the world," Coeus said unnecessarily. It was obvious with the amount of various languages that these websites came from other than Fiore. "This isn't on a regular network either. Anything about Zeref or anything about the Etherious or demons on the LacriNet is taken down immediately, if not by the Council then whatever equivalent to a country's Department for Digital, Culture, Media, and Sports is. I had to do some digging into another network called Nerv. Thousands of people are looking into Zeref. Some of them became small-named terrorists governments try to cover up like they never existed."

Freed tried to wrap his head around this. "Relate this back to what is happening in Margaret Town," he demanded.

"Simple," Coeus said. "If people _really_ thought the Guardian Duo would return out of the blue, they're stupid. There's _always_ a deeper reason. You just have to ask the right question to get the answer you want. From what we know, the River Guardian came first and it was angry. _Why_ was it angry? The Festival of Gratitude is when the people of Margaret Town pay tribute to nature and the guardians who watch after them. So, what gives? What's changed?"

Freed was beginning to understand it all when Constantine piped up, "The arrival of demons on a global level."

"But, if a demon was in Margaret Town, why wouldn't they just destroy it themselves and use the Guardians for their main purpose?" Coeus pressed. "Why wouldn't the demon show itself this time? From what I've researched about demons in the past, they weren't ones to go into hiding. They loved to openly destroy and rule. It was in their nature. So, why are the demons so under the radar? _How_ are they under the radar?"

"You don't think a demon is in Margaret Town." Freed turned his head to offer Coeus a measured look.

Coeus shrugged. "I don't," he agreed. "At least, not directly. It's obvious a demon's Curse was used on the River Guardian to get it to react this way. And, if it was used once, who is to say it wasn't used all those centuries ago?"

Freed deeply frowned as Coeus questions mirrored his internal ones. "But, why would whoever's conspiring this wait until _now?"_ he wanted to know. "Why _this_ day?"

Coeus shut down his Compact and the Lacrima Screen went back to the news channel. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and pushed himself off the pool table. "That's the question, isn't it?" And, he swept out of the room like he always did, leaving more questions than answered.

°•°•°•°

The Takanashi household was naturally quiet when night struck close to ten. When you lived in such a lively family of two teenagers and three children, you had to keep a tight ship. The littlest ones were dead asleep since eight while the eldest two retired to their rooms to do as they pleased within the noise parameters. Mister and Misses Takanashi were in bed together, but their eyes could not stop watching a talk show, watching the atrocities in Margaret Town.

" _We are lucky enough Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and the Anti-Magic Units close by have joined forces to save the town but_ **come –** **on!"** The hostess watching the live feed shook her head in mild disgust. _"At this point, is it even worth saving the town? The people are out. These Mages are risking their lives for nothing."_

The other hostesses muttered their agreement.

" _If those two beasts want to duke it out in a desert, that's fine with me,"_ a hostess of a firm up-do sniffed. " _I say the Ministry of Defense needs to launch whatever secret weapons they have and kill the beasts once and for all!"_ She looked out in the audience as she gained a bit of applause for her declaration. _"Am I right or am I right, ladies?"_

"How can they _say_ that?" Misses Takanashi griped. "Fairy Tail isn't risking their lives over 'nothing'! Those are people's homes! Families and friends once lived there!"

Mister Takanashi sighed. "I know, dearest, but you know guilds and Magic will always have a few negative ratings," he reminded.

She sighed and leaned into her husband's hold. "I just pray everyone makes it out alive," she confessed. "That's all I ask."

"I know, dearest." Mister Takanashi kissed her temple. "I'm praying for that too."

°•°•°•°

Molly watched the news from the comfort outside of Magnolia and in a city that did not understand the words "lights out" or "sleep". She lounged on a couch too expensive to be sat on and ate her chips, her Compact lying on her stomach. She frowned as the live feed zoomed in to catch sight of Ellie Strauss, Garden Fairy of Fairy Tail, getting support from a Mage who shot spider thread from his palms and swung the both of them away.

"I hope Mary Jay-Jay and Iggy are okay," she pouted. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

Footsteps padded into the living room that was straight out of a home renovation show. The steps belonged to a caramel gentleman who could certainly hold his own in a fight. He wiped the leftover cream from his face with his face towel as his eyes skimmed over the news. "Huh," he muttered. "Looks like things aren't going to well still, are they?"

"I wish there was something we could do," Molly told her father. "I'm really worried about Mary Jay-Jay and my future husband."

Her father sighed. "After this mess, people are going to need some help getting back on their feet," he said. "If I can get the board on-board, we could put together a fundraiser for those people."

Molly brightened at that. "Oh, my school could donate to families who lost their belongings!" she planned. "I have a lot of clothes I can donate! We could do a food drive too!"

"That's the spirit," her father chuckled. "Hopefully, the Mages can save the day and keep Margaret Town from being obliterated."

"They _have_ to, Dad!" Molly insisted. "They can't lose! They have to win to protect the home of so many people! They just _have_ to!"

"I know, sweetheart," her father calmed. "And, I really want them to too, but…" He tried not to flinch when he saw the King Arthur of Fairy Tail get thrown off his trusty steed and slammed onto the ground by an ugly frog-like thing with acidic black dripping off its body.

 _But, it feels like this might be a battle not even Fairy Tail can win._

°•°•°•°

Pizzeria Da Domo was virtually empty at this time of night. It had a few more hours to spare, but it was winding down for the evening with only true patrons staying. A few workers took to cleaning the tables and putting the chairs on top while two others swept and mopped the place. The kitchen was open, but only Uncle Ben was left. He sent the others home without fail once it was late at night. He stayed at the bar with Marie Ann and a few clients, but their eyes were on the Lacrima-Vision above the bar showing live footage on of Margaret Town on **LBC NIGHTLY NEWS**.

The footage zoomed in on a pink-haired Mage with his chestnut eyes burning. He versed a titan of a familiar with a bow and an arrow made of pure golden Magic.

" _Here we have live feed of Luke Dragneel against one of those awful creatures,"_ came a female reporter. _"John, do you happen to know what these creatures are called?"_

The Lacrima-Vision switched to the anchor room. Two news anchors shared the stage with the live feed swirling around the familiar that was bigger than most with a smiley face ironically imprinted on its face and its mouth wide and hungry.

The male reporter shook his head. _"From what we've gathered, people are calling them 'spirits', but, Yoko, I've never seen spirits like these before_ ," he said. _"In fact, I don't think they're spirits at all."_

" _Neither do I, John."_

Uncle Ben frowned as he listened to the two news anchors go back and forth of the true names of the creatures.

 _Oh,_ **Mimmo** , **Cara Mia** _… Just what have you gotten yourselves into?_

°•°•°•°

The Sterling-Armstrong Household was a well-organized manor and that was something Brika prided herself in. It was built upon specification with each hallway and room serving an immediate purpose. The piano room had been thoroughly dusted and now slept under darkness' blanket. The dining room was vacated with no plates to be seen. The cook had left his kitchen, shutting off the lights with a tired yawn. With the servants retiring to their quarters, the only people roaming the grounds actively were at-the-ready guards. Even the children lay asleep in their beds with care for their dreams.

Brika lay in her bed with her hair wrapped, her nightie on, her PAL (Portable Archive Lacrima) in her lap, and the LV remote in her hand. She gave a cool look to the Lacrima-Vision as it projected the atrocities in Margaret Town and the battle of two gods live from **FNN**. She turned to **GOOD MORNING FIORE** news network to see the same footage. She changed the channel to **M! NEWS** , **THE WITCHING HOUR** , and even tried **LBC NIGHTLY NEWS** only for the same footage from Margaret Town to be played. In her childish anger, she slammed the remote down and crossed her arms, jolting the PAL in her lap.

"Infuriating Magi destroy a town once again without any retribution," Brika muttered, cross.

" _Acushla?"_ came a pleasant trill with an attractive tenor pitch. "What did we say about using that word?"

Brika growled, but it was not in anger. More in her annoyance. "I can't help it," she grumbled. "It's been the same old story with those _Mages."_ She emphasized the term like she was trying to atone for the derogatory replacement she used earlier. "As always, the Ministry of Defense can't do _anything_ about it since it is Magic Protocol. Any magical affair shall be dealt with only by the Magic Council unless the Councilman _graces_ us with his presence and _begs_ for military help." She growled louder at that and glared as the feed zoomed in on a female Mage identified as Chika as she bloodily fought away creatures that sinned in terms of beauty, looking so ugly it was necessary to cringe.

"This is just disturbing!" Brika snapped at the Lacrima-Vision.

The bathroom light flickered off for a man to come out in a loose t-shirt and shorts. He was opposite of his wife with pale, freckled skin and curled red hair that did its own thing. He looked a bit slimmer, but that did not stop him from being fit. He smiled daintily at his wife. _"Acushla,_ if this is upsettin' you so much, maybe we should turn it to somethin' else," he suggested. His words had a bit of that ole Minstrish flair mixed with lilt of something else, a brogue.

⌜ **B & L CORPS**

 _ **Name**_ _: Seamus Sterling-Armstrong_

 _ **Age**_ _: 34_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: CEO of B & L Corporation_

 _ **Likes**_ _: bangers and mash_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Magimon_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Seamus is the proud husband of Captain Brika and the CEO of an international corporation—but what this man would give to be a stay-at-home father!_ ⌟

"I can't," Brika bit. "How can this oh-so-powerful Magic Council just sit back and let this happen? What _good_ are the Council members if they don't do _anything_ to help out in a time of crisis? Or, even those stupid Sorcerers and Alchemists?"

Seamus shrugged as he slipped into his side of the bed. "Dunno, _Acushla_. Council members aren't just from Ishgar. They hail from different continents and same goes for the Sorcerers," he reminded softly. He kissed his wife's shoulder. "This might not be ranked high enough for them to step in."

"Then, _why_ won't Minister Marignano let the military storm the town and do things right?" Brika hissed in questioning. "This doesn't make any sense."

Seamus wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "You told me the guy's a closed-off chancer," he reminded into her skin. "He's got his reasons, _Acushla_ , even if ya don't understand 'em."

Brika closed her eyes as Seamus nuzzled his nose into her cheek and gave her another soothing kiss. "Doesn't mean I like it," she muttered. "Especially when Fairy Tail is involved. Whenever they're around, there's trouble."

Seamus snickered. _"You_ might want to tell 'em to feck off, but Sirius, Evanna, and Hailey love 'em to death."

Brika groaned at that. "How can my own _children_ waste their time rooting for _Magi?"_ It was surprising to hear her normally-stern voice break into a whine. "A Magus is _nothing_ but more trouble and paperwork for everyone else to fill out."

Seamus stole back the remote from his wife and turned the LV off, much to her protest. He laughed at her attempts to steal back the remote. "I think it's time to put the PAL away, turn off the LV, and sleep, _Acushla."_

As he took the PAL away from Brika, she muttered, "No doubt Captain Sterling was called to the scene. If they wanted a real captain, _I_ would've given them one. He's too incompetent to take _me_ down, let alone anyone else."

Seamus planted a kiss on Brika's cheek and turned off the bedside lights. "Bed, _Acushla_ , now. You have to wake up the kids at four-thirty for their morning routine and I know you'll be even more miffed if you don't get enough sleep."

Brika scowled, but she let her husband guide her into bed. She curled into him, into his arms, but she could not get the anger out of her system.

 _Titania… If you and your guild lose, don't expect me to be so lenient to you the next time we cross swords…_

* * *

The thing about the sea was that it was all connected in one way or another.

There was no stream, no river, no brook, no waterfall that did not connected back to the great oceans. Every aquatic soul knew such a lesson. In theory, they could travel the world by just swimming without ever having to see land on the contrary to land-dwellers who were forced to see water if they wanted to go from one continent to the next.

A bird sailed through the seas like it was flying. It had two sets of fin-like wings and a flowing pair of whiskers. It sailed through the sea with scales running down its stomach.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Horus, also known as the hawk of the sea. Horuses have two forms: their Sea Forms and their Sky Forms. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Horus sailed deeper into the ocean, passing by fish of nature and of Magic. It seemed like aquatic life understood the Horus was going somewhere in a hurry and darted out of its way. A few Abaia looked on as the Horus soared deeper into the sea. Less light was in this area and more rock, but the Horus was not deterred.

It took some time until the Horus found where it wanted to go. It flew over a forest of seaweed to get to the opening of an underwater tunnel. It was too dark to see a thing, but the Horus did not care. It stopped before the entrance and flapped its wings.

The Horus opened its mouth. _"Swull,"_ he sang with sound waves vibrating and pushing into the cave. It continued its song for a few more moments before stopping and soaring sway like nothing happened.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

Burning eyes of green opened in the dead of the cave.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Hey? Hey, sweetheart?"_

 _The focus drearily opened to see the misshaped figure of a man. He knelt before her. Was she on a bed? Why did he wake her up? He looked so blurry that all she got out was his tan skin. His eyes and his hair were hidden beneath shades and a hat respectively._

 _He offered her a grin. "Sorry to wake ya." His accent carried that high, gliding vowel with his r's being dropped. It sounded similarly to the New Azalea City accent with a touch of something deeper, maybe foreign. "I have ta leave ta catch a train for work, but I'll be back before dinna." His gloved hand reached out to her and she felt her hair being played with. "Love ya, sweetheart," he cooed. His hand left her hair to drift to her stomach. "Love this little guy too," he teased. He pulled back his hand as he got up. "Go back ta sleep, sweetheart," he soothed. "See ya soon."_

 _She tried to fight it. She tried to fight it as her focus began to blacken. She tried not to give in._

 _But, she did._

 _And, she slept._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane's mouth felt like the Acacia Desert in Desierto the second she regained consciousness.

It was that uncomfortable dry spell where you could not produce enough to saliva to even swallow and help your parched throat. It felt awkward and lumpy to even try. So, Mary Jane shivered when she accidentally did it on instinct and shut her eyes. A deep groan came from her and with it came a name. "Igneel…"

 _The focus shifted on an ocean of golden flames, soothing and sating._

"Igneel," Mary Jane tried again, calling for him. "Igneel…"

Something shuffled beside her. She felt something cold press against her lips and her chapped lips were hit with something liquid and smelled pure. Her mouth instinctively opened, and she flinched when water filled with her mouth. The first swallow was harsh on her, but the second and third ones were easier. She could feel her mouth change from being sand paper to that comfortable moist it should be. Eventually, she had enough, and her hand reached up to push the glass away from her.

The glass was pulled away and there was shuffling again.

Mary Jane cracked open her eyes. They felt sleep-heavy, but she did it anyways. Nothing was blurry, just unrecognizable to her for the moment. She ignored the pain as she opened her eyes all the way, blinking. She saw she was on the ground and could feel indents stinging into her cheek. She recognized that there was light and that there was earth and she laid on it. She did not recognize dirty, bare feet as they shuffled before her.

"Would you like more water?" came a voice cracked with age.

Mary Jane grunted. "No," she rasped, sounding like somewhere between groggy and grumpy. "Where's…Igneel?" She rocked herself to her stomach and tried to push herself onto all-fours. When her back arched just a tad, she hissed and let out an involuntary whimper.

A hand helped guide her back onto her stomach. "Careful," came a warning. "Your back was injured. I washed your lash marks and dressed your back with some of my cloak. It's not much, but it should help stop the bleeding."

Mary Jane licked her lips. So dry. "Thank you," she appreciated hoarsely. "Where's Igneel? Where am I?"

There was more shuffling. "You're in my prison," came soft remark. "Your friend here came to it before to help the other child. Both of them are still unconscious and Igneel contracted a light case of MDD, but don't worry. I had enough of my potion to help him recover a bit."

Mary Jane shut her eyes for a moment. "Thank you," she got out, "for helping us." Again, she tried getting to all-fours. Her arms shook as her back cried for her to settle down, but she fought against everything.

Hands guided her to sit up this time. It was a gentle procedure that Mary Jane needed. She was helped to her knees before being helped to sit against a wall. Mary Jane let her head rest and her eyes close as the hands left her and there was shuffling.

"Believe me when I say helping you was the least I could do," came a murmur. "And, I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you or your friends."

Mary Jane blinked open her eyes to take a look at her savior. The savior took the form of a woman who had little time left and accepted that. She busied herself with something in her ripped cloak, bare feet and dusty hair that used to be a thicker, brighter blonde on display.

"What do you mean?" Mary Jane wondered. "You brought us here. I think that's enough."

"If I could just replenish enough of my Magic, I could finish restoring you and Igneel to your prior forms," the old woman informed.

Mary Jane was quick to say, "Heal him before me. Heal all of his wounds and then Peter's before you even look at mine."

The old woman paused at that. "Are you sure about that?"

Mary Jane's eyes swiveled to see the two boys. Peter lay on the ground and rested in ease. Igneel was laid on a blanket. His back wounds were partially healed into angry, scarring welts, but seeing them still made Mary Jane look away in great guilt and shame. "Yeah," she croaked. "Make sure there aren't any scars on them before moving on to me."

"Unfortunately, he might have to live with scars," the old woman spoke. "I can only restore so much."

Mary Jane sighed and leaned her head back on the rock. "Whatever you can do, we're grateful for," she promised. Her eyes traveled back to the old woman. She saw a vicious burn mark on the outer side of her left calf. "But, who exactly _are_ you?" she demanded to know. "And, what are you doing down here as a prisoner?"

The old woman's shoulders drooped. "It… It's hard for me to remember too much," she admitted. "My memory comes and goes now. But, as for my name…" She turned around to smile at Mary Jane.

Droopy brown eyes connected with sober cerulean.

"My name is Dimaria Yesta," the old woman introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

* * *

Ten Mages defended the guild hall and that was all they needed. No creature dared try to approach a household full of Mage and, with runes protecting the hall, no creature would ever be getting in. They were on the lookout for trouble, however. Three kept watch on the location of the Guardian Duo while the other seven surrounded the hall on all sides in preparation for a fight.

One Mage in particular scanned the street with their binoculars. He was a middle-aged thing in a rain jacket and he kept his Fulgumiho close to him. He looked like the type of man that might have lacked any physical fitness, but surely made up for it in his magical prowess.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Finnegan_

 _ **Age**_ _: 47_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Clone Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: old cartoons_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: the ocean_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Finnegan actually came from Bellum, but he moved to Fiore out of want to join Lamia Scale!_ ⌟

Finnegan scanned the street when something stopped him. A silhouette appeared to turn the corner and onto the street.

His Fulgumiho growled, bearing its fangs. It had green fur with waves of lightning flowing down its pelt and sparking all the way down to its nine tails. It had an old collar around its next, but its most distinguishing feature was the white lightning bolt down its chest.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Fulgumiho, a lightning-type Kumiho. They tend to stay in urban cities as a way to always keep their electricity replenished. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"We've got on," Finnegan shouted to the other Mages. He glanced at his Fulgumiho. "Nia, go check it out."

The Fulgumiho barked and jumped up to the ledge of the tower. She had no issue jumping down from her perch and onto the next building, using her lightning to keep her grounded. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop with her eyes on the stranger that stumbled into a building wall and slid down it. It was only until she got closer did she realize who it was and her hostility changed into concern. She jumped down from the rooftop for her paws to sprint to the person. Once she was close enough, she whined as she looked at the person.

Ultear panted as she looked up at Nia. A sprained ankle, a bloody hip, and burn marks tormented her body, but she held type to the icy sword. She gave a weak smile to Nia and lifted a hand to pet her. "Hey, girl," she greeted. "Think you can help me get back to the guild?"

Nia whined and licked Ultear's cheek.

°•°•°•°

Two Mages and Nia helped Ultear onto her own blanket. She winced when she was forced to sit, but she did not cry over it. "Thank you," she rasped and set down her sword.

"Ultear!"

Ultear looked up for her mother to flock her, worry in her big eyes. "Mom?"

Meredy dropped beside Ultear with the Mages and Nia giving her space. She spread out her medical supplies, glancing at Ultear's hip wound. "What happened?" she questioned as she got out a fresh wash cloth and dipped it in warm water. "Where's your brother and the others?"

Ultear flinched as her mother took to cleaning her wound. "Linus, Uncle Gray, and Julia took the others and escaped," she explained.

"'Trapped'?" Meredy glanced up at her daughter in confusion. "What do you mean 'trapped'?"

Ultear sighed. "You know all those Mages and creatures we had at the pool? Well, they aren't themselves anymore, Mom," she confessed. "They've gone crazy and were trying to kill us all."

Meredy's mouth dropped at that and she halted in cleaning Ultear's wound. "What?" she breathed. "Wha—? No… That… That _can't_ be…"

Ultear lowered her eyes. She could not stand to look at her mother. "It is," she murmured. "I saw it with my own eyes. Whatever's happening here is affecting them to the point of wanting to kill everyone. Linus and Julia took the others somewhere safe and Uncle Gray is keeping all of them in one place, but…" Her shoulders dropped. "I don't know how long he can keep them imprisoned."

"He won't be alone."

Ultear and Meredy looked up to see Master Erza hovering above them. "Guild Master Erza…"

Erza's eyes slanted to Ultear. "If what you say is true, then we will send reinforcements to Gray at once." She scanned the guild hall as though assessing the states of Mages and already picking out the most suitable. "He will need anyone with Lightning, Green, Holy, Darkness, or Shadow Magic. Those types of Magic are most effective against Water Magic."

Cana came into the group. Her head was bandaged, and her burn marks had been treated accordingly, but that did not deter her determined grin. "Well then, Guild Master, it looks like you already have one Mage ready and able," she reported. She fanned out her cards. "If you want, I can start gathering the troops."

Erza nodded at her. "Very well. I'll seek out Master Ooba." She looked back at Ultear and smiled a little. "You did well, Ultear. Now, rest." And, she and Cana parted away with their own purposes.

Meredy began to tug at Ultear's ruined jacket. "Let's get this off so I can put cream on your burn marks."

Ultear shrugged off her jacket and told her mother, "I feel so much fear from this whole town. But, the most pain I feel is coming from the River Guardian. It's almost overwhelming."

Meredy did not look surprised as she screwed off the top to the cream. "I know. I don't think the River Guardian is doing this out of spite for us or the human race," she said. "I think it genuinely does care about us and would never hurt us."

"So, the question isn't why it's hurting us, but who wants to hurt it?" Ultear wondered.

Meredy shook her head and began to apply the cream as gently as she could. "I wouldn't say that," she negated. "More like the question is why does someone need the Guardian Duo?"

* * *

Pantherlily and Gajeel made sure to stick to the shadows as they moved closer to the museum. It was easy to not be seen. Animal instinct would tell them where the enemy was, and they would adjust and reroute. It was how to survive in a hostile environment. Blend in with the shadows and become one with the air around you. You had to keep your head down and your eyes open.

They crossed the bridge as lightning streaked the sky and had stairs to climb. They made it up the stairs only to flatten themselves against the wall. They crept closer to peer into the plaza laid out for them. They were not alone. Vile creatures unlike the familiars and watery creatures and water creatures paced about. These were none other than chimeras, creatures mashed together in hideous physiques. Dozens littered the yard, not a fan of the rain.

"Looks like someone is trying to get the drop on us with all these chimeras," Pantherlily rumbled. "Think we could just pass it off as a man with his cat?"

Gajeel smirked as his arm silently turned into his Iron Dragon Club. "Even if we tried, pretty sure they'd still kill us." His eyes slid to his Exceed. "Lily…" He tried to say the words, but they were harder than ever to come out. "I'm… I'm—"

"Don't worry about it now," Pantherlily dismissed in soothe. "We have a few dozen chimera to take out first. Probably more when we get to the museum."

"No way these bastards came here on their own conscious," Gajeel muttered. "Last time I checked, Bluenote was just a Gravity Mage. Not a Tamer."

Pantherlily seemed to remember something. "But… He did have a Tamer with him the last time he invaded Margaret Town," he realized. "'Spezi', wasn't it?"

"Crap, not _that_ Tamer," Gajeel groaned. "Hated his case file. Magical creature trafficking, specialized Chimera Tamer, and with ties in with that shitty 'library' laboratory whatever. His chimeras won't be the real issue. For him to Tame two gods, he's got insane power."

Pantherlily readied his sword. "But, we can take him and make him release his hold on the River Guardian."

Gajeel's fanged smirk was back. "Hell yeah we can. Fairy Tail ain't quitters." He looked at his clubbed arm. "This is for pipsqueak," he dedicated. "Everyone we take down, it's for him, got that?"

"Of course." Pantherlily had no argument in that.

Gajeel flexed his arm. "Good." He dove into battle with his Exceed right on his tail. "Then, let's go, Lily!"

* * *

On the outskirts of Margaret Town were horse-drawn carriages with soldiers riding on their steeds alongside them. Most looked rightfully anxious being so close to the battlefield while the veterans steeled their nerves to get the job done.

Julia stood beside a few other soldiers and nodded to the driver. "That should be the last of them," she said.

The driver nodded and gave a sharp whistle to his horses before cracking the reins. The horses neighed, but they began to move into a steady canter with the other horses following in their lead.

Julia turned to the soldiers. "Will you guys be okay?" she asked out of obligation rather than worry.

The soldiers smiled and nodded while one said, "We'll be fine, ma'am. Are you sure you didn't want to go with them?"

Julia nodded and turned back to Margaret Town, to the storm of trouble waiting. "I'm positive," she confirmed. "I have to get back anyways."

The soldier who spoke before frowned. "Ma'am—"

"Don't worry." Julia allowed them to see her warm smile. "I can handle myself. I might not be a Mage, but I always make sure I carry weapons with me." To prove her point, she put her ams down and jerked them. Daggers slid out of the sleeves and into her hands, ready to kill.

The soldiers merely gawked at her.

As Julia put her daggers back, she pointed at the stallion of one of the soldiers. "But, do you think I could take your stallion back into town? I have to get back to my partner," she explained.

The soldier who owned the stallion was stunned for a moment, but he snapped out of his trance to walk the steed forward. "U-Uh, sure," he allowed. "His name is Flynn. He has a bit of an ego to him."

Julia took the reins from the soldier to look at the Friesian horse dead in the eye. Flynn bobbed his head a bit and gave a whinny. Julia smiled and held out her hand. Flynn bumped his nose against it and let out a breath as though accepting her as his rider.

"Thank you," Julia appreciated. "I'll only ride him until I see any danger. Can he get back on his own?"

The soldier grinned at that. "Wouldn't be my horse if he can't find his rider."

Julia chuckled and went to Flynn's side. Mounting him was an easy feat, but she had to adjust herself on the saddle. Flynn shifted as though he was getting used to her weight. Julia took the reins and got them comfortable in her hands. She glanced back at the soldiers and gave them a salute before turning forward.

" _Hyah!"_ Julia cried, kicking Flynn's sides softly and cracking the reins.

Flynn neighed loudly and reared onto his hind hooves. He landed back on all-fours and burst into a controlled gallop towards the battlefield.

Julia let her kind mask slip off with her sober one falling into place nicely. She did not care about the wind and rain messing with her clothes or the cracks of lightning or the ugly noises of the two gods fighting and destroying Margaret Town.

 _I'm coming for you, Elvin. Linus… Just hold on a little longer._

* * *

Happy wished he could say he had never seen such destruction as he flew over Margaret Town.

The entire city was a mess unto itself. He flinched when he saw the two guardians destroy another section of the town.

 _I really wish I knew what was going on. I hope Gajeel and Lily can figure out why the guardians are being like this._

The Lamia Scale Guild snuck up on him and he soared for it. He circled around to get to the entryway and ignored the Lamia Scale members consider him as a non-threat and a friend. A member opened the door for him, so he could fly inside without reducing his speed.

Happy's eyes saddened as he saw the hall.

It was easy to see this brutality had taken a toll on everyone. Man, woman, and child sat on tarps and blankets as they nursed deep claw wounds, bite marks, and burns. Some were worse than others and he tried not to look at those. He headed straight for the stage where Erza and Ooba saw him approaching.

Erza blinked her confusion. "Happy? What are you doing here?" Her face darkened. "What happened to everyone else?"

Happy stopped before his master and ignored the heaviness wet fur gave him to rapidly explain the situation. "We found Bluenote, but he's actually a Warlock."

Ooba and Erza both looked a cross between aghast and rightfully vexed.

Happy panted. "He was the one to call all these familiars here. He turned into some monster. Natsu's fighting him now."

Ooba nodded. "Then, we will send reinforcements—!"

"You can't!" Happy cried. "Natsu is—!" He shut his mouth and eyed Erza as though she would punish him.

Ooba noticed this and turned a stern eye onto her fellow guild master. "He's _what_ , Guild Master?" she asked lowly.

Erza ignored her to nod at Happy. "Where's Gajeel and Pantherlily?"

"Museum," Happy answered, relieved he was free from retribution. "Bluenote said something there could help us understand why the guardians are fighting and Natsu said he was telling the truth."

Erza frowned. "Very well. Gajeel and Pantherlily will need assistance. I'll send out—"

"Master Erza, just what _is_ Natsu Dragneel?" Ooba demanded to know. "And 'Warlock'?"

Erza sighed. "Master Ooba, please. I will explain everything when this is over, and we can go over it with the other guild masters at the league meeting, but, for now, we need Mages to assist Gajeel and Pantherlily."

Ooba did not hesitate at that. "All right." She overlooked the crowd of injured Mages. "I'll pick out three and you do the same. We'll talk later." And, she went off the stage.

Happy's tail drooped. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to say that."

Erza rubbed Happy's head and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Happy," she soothed. "Slips of the tongue happen. Just try not to make the same mistake twice." Her smile turned into a frown. "So. Which form is he taking?"

"Dragon," Happy responded. "I hope he doesn't use his other form." He looked up at the second floor worriedly. "I don't want Lucy to be upset."

"Natsu wouldn't take that form without someone else present," Erza reminded. "He wouldn't want Lucy or his kids to worry."

 _But, he's already making me worry. Please, Natsu… Don't lose control._

* * *

Gary bounced from platform to platform of ice, eyeing the watery creatures and familiars hissing for his blood below him. He put a fist in an open palm. _"Ice-Make: Grenade Launcher!"_ he chanted. The icy weapon formed into Gary's hands as he jumped from platform to platform. He took aim as he eyed through the scope and pulled the trigger.

The familiars and watery creatures snarled at the human trying to get away when ice exploded among them. It spread and spread, freezing them over. Their faces were contorted into hatred and surprise, some leaping up in the air to try to get away and still caught in the crossfire. Gary kept shooting down the street to freeze his enemies where they stood.

Something scathing hot smacked against his back and Gary triggered off his platform to fall onto the ground with a hard _SMACK_ on his side. His grenade launchers dispersed as he dragged himself to his feet. He could feel his skin blistering.

 _Dammit. Something must've swatted at me._

 _LUB-DUB._

Gary shook it off when he felt the world tip. He staggered when he felt that type of head ache that made you feel heavy and light-headed at the same time and knocked against your forehead. He growled at himself. "Keep it together," he berated. "You're not coming out any time soon after the stunt you pulled."

He could feel the agitated growl inside him. _Let…out_ , the Devil insisted. _Fight...! Kill…!_ **Bolaea…!**

Gary straightened the best he could when he saw steam coming off his ice. The watery creatures frozen within were thawing themselves out with their boiling water. He put a fist in an open palm, his Magic Circle blooming beneath him.

 _No way in_ **Hell** _are you coming out_ , he gnashed at his Devil. _I'm not letting myself lose control like that again._

" _Ice-Make: Secret Art!"_ Gary chanted. _"Black Ice Machine Gun!"_ The machine gun that formed in his hands was not made of the regular Magic ice he used. The gun was pitch-black and fueled with a different kind of cold. He snorted frost as he waited for his targets to thaw themselves out and charge at him, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

The ice that froze the street was sweating. The familiars frozen inside began to twitch with their prison becoming wetter and weaker while the watery creatures were already melting themselves a way out. A few began to slink onto the ground, disoriented.

Gary tensed as he waited.

 _Steady…_

More of his ice flooded the street as ice-water. Familiars burst free from their trap, gasping for breath. Their eyes fell to him as they sliced and hacked their way out of the ice. The watery creatures had departed from their cold prison to charge at Gary with fury in their eyes and bubbling water energizing them.

Gary's hand twitched on the trigger.

 _Steady…_

Freed familiars joined the hunt. They wanted their fair share of blood as well. Ugly noises of gurgles and hissed left their maws like death threats.

Gary narrowed his eyes _. "Ice-Make: Secret Art!"_ he chanted. His Magic Circle blossomed before the barrel of his gun.

Now, a herd of bloodthirsty enemies charged for him. Their prey was just within their reach and it excited him. The thrill of the chase! The thrill of the hunt!

Gary readied himself. _"Dry-Ice,"_ he conjured, _"Bullets!"_ He pulled on the trigger.

Time for prey to become predator.

Rounds of bullets burst from the Magic Circle and they left behind fog in their wake. The first line of vicious predators was hit with the bullets and screeched when the bullets took effect. Fog diffused over them, but the bullets did more than just blind. They froze their targets inside and out into true ice that only a dragon could thaw out. Familiars and watery creatures alike shrieked when the bullets touched them and screamed their dying breath before being frozen solid. However, the fallen never mattered to creatures with only a bloodlust mindset. They trampled over the frozen in favor of getting closer to their prey. But, Gary refused to give up as he kept shooting his dry-ice bullets.

 _LUB-DUB._

Gary nearly fell-over when he felt clawing at his soul. It was like something was pressing on his chest from the inside, stripping him the right to breathe normally.

 **Mutum** , the Devil roared. _Human will_ **releasssssssse** _me! Human cannot handle this Magic!_

Gary locked his jaw and kept shooting, denying the pain he felt any satisfaction from his squirming. _Shut up!_ he barked. _You're not coming out! I can do this without you!_

To prove his point, Gary let one hand and arm support his machine gun while his other hand extended. _"Ice-Make: Secret Art! Black Ice Machine Gun!"_ he chanted.

 _Human, you must not!_ the Devil tried to stop. _Do not risk this body!_

The machine gun sprung into Gary's hand and he aimed it at his enemies. _"Dry-Ice Bullets!"_ he chanted. His Magic Circle appeared against the barrel of his gun and bullets pelted out of it to hit the enemy. More lost their lives to Gary's relentless shooting and were frozen in their tracks. The waves of familiars and watery creatures waned. There were too many bullets and not enough opponents to go around.

If Gary paid attention, he would have realized glazed ice was born onto his shoulder. Not much. But, it was enough to raise concern.

Gary only stopped shooting when he was certain there were no more out there to kill him. His eyes flicked to the rooftops, but there was no one there. Once all was deemed safe, he stopped firing. His guns disappeared the second he stopped shooting and his body lurched, staggering. He shut his eyes as a hiss left him with his hand coming up to paw at his right shoulder. He opened his eyes to glance at his shoulder and zeroed in on the glazed ice that made a home on his skin. He exhaled frost from his nose in a frustrated sight.

 _Dammit. I must've overdid it again._

"Gary!"

Gary looked up to see Nashi running on the rooftops with her God's Hammer in hand and her wet hair whipping around her. She half-slid half-jumped down a slanted rooftop to land on a balcony's edge before leaping down from that. Gary straightened up as she touched the ground and darted to him. Worried hickory clashed with soft cerulean before she glanced at his field of frozen enemies.

"What happened here?" Nashi asked him.

"I froze them." Gary clamped his mouth shut when frost leaked from it and ducked down his head.

Nashi squinted at the ice sculptures. "How?" she demanded to know. "Your regular ice doesn't work on those water things, so how did you—?" She tensed. Her head snapped onto him as realization crept upon her. She slowly shook her head. "No… No, no, no, _please! Please_ tell me you _didn't,"_ she begged.

Gary could not look at her.

Nashi turned her whole body to him as her hands raised up, her hammer dispersing. _"Gary,"_ she pleaded. She held his cheeks only to hiss and recoil them. Dread paled on her. "You're _freezing_ , Gary," she whispered to him. Her eyes trailed down to his shoulder and widened when she saw the ice on it.

Gary was quick to cover it with his hand, but the damage had been done. He tried to explain himself. "Angel—"

" _Why?"_ Nashi pressed. _"Why_ would you do that to yourself? You _know_ what happens when you use dry ice! Uncle Gray has told you to _never_ use that unless you were backed against a corner with no way out!"

Gary's jaw was taut. "And, I _was_ , Angel. I didn't have any other choice," he told her, flinching as he breathed more frost and she saw it.

"Oh, that's bull-fricken-shit, Gary!" Nashi called out. "You had _any other option—!"_

"My normal ice can fight familiars, but _not_ whatever the Hell those water things are," Gary countered. "I saw an opportunity and took the risk."

Anger clawed at Nashi's throat and made her scowl at him. "Oh, and that _really_ did you some good," she remarked, sardonic. "You're _freezing_ , you stupid dog! You have ice spreading on your shoulder!" She tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to look at her. "Using too much dry ice can _kill you,"_ she reprimanded, though her tone tremored.

"I did what I had to do," Gary bit. "I'm S-Class, Angel. I can handle this."

" _No,_ you _can't!"_ Nashi shouted. "You're _not_ a solo Mage, you idiot, you're my _partner!_ How can you not _get that?!_ What you do and what happens to you affects me too!" She caught the way Gary's body shook and growled. "God, you stupid dog, _look_ at yourself! You're shivering!"

Gary gritted his teeth as he willed his body to stop trembling. He felt something numbing nipping at him from the inside and the ice on his shoulder was slow to lick his skin, but he damn well was not about to show weakness now. "I'll be _fine_ , Angel," he soothed her. Assured cerulean flicked down to meet fretting hickory. He faintly grinned at her. "Don't tell me my Angel is worrying too much about me," he teased.

"Right now _isn't_ the time for your stupid flirting," Nashi hissed at him venomously. The venom in her voice was not hatred, but just anger. Just anger she held at him for his actions. "We have to get you warm again." She took his wrist in her gloved hand to lead him away.

 _LUB-DUB._

Gary shut his eyes as a strangled groan raged out of his lips and his legs buckled. He dropped to the ground as his body twitched and a snarl ripped from him.

Nashi wasted no time getting on her knees to be at his side. _"Gary,"_ she whimpered. "Get up! Come on! We have to get you inside!"

Gary groaned, shaking his head into the pavement. "Get away from me!" he panted to her. "Do-Don't— _Mmm!_ —get too close to me!"

Nashi shook her head despairingly. "I can't do that."

Gary turned his head to glare up at her with eyes threatening to turn into silver-icy blue. _"Run away!"_ he commanded. _"Get out of here, Angel!"_

Nashi closed her eyes.

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

Nashi opened her eyes.

Clear hickory seared into cerulean.

"I can't do that," Nashi repeated, voice level like she did not care she was on the battle field.

Gary shut his eyes and let out a breath carrying his frustration at himself. "Angel—!"

"Gary, I won't leave you," Nashi told him with such a fond and soft timbre saturating in her words. "We're _partners_. We have each other's backs. Now isn't the time to argue with me." She raised her hand to touch his cheek. She winced at the burning cold she felt, but she did not recoil like before. If anything, she pressed her hand even more firmly on his cheek. "We came here together, and we'll leave here together, okay?" she told him. "There's a convenience store a little bit further. Think you can stand up and walk with me to it?"

Gary weakly nodded. "Yeah," he rasped. But, actions always spoke louder than words. He rocked himself back onto his knees with Nashi's assistance. It was difficult getting back on his feet, but he did it anyways. He was forced to rely on Nashi as more glazed ice spread across his shoulder. The cold was biting at him now, mocking him. It was like he never was an Ice Mage with a resistance to the cold. He was back to being a regular human being who would freeze in severe winter.

Nashi guided him down the street with one eye on him and the other eye everywhere else. There was no telling what or who was out there and if they could be trusted. She ignored how her hands burned as she helped her partner—she was not letting go of him no matter what and that was not just fact; that was _law_. The walk to the corner convenient store was not too far of a hobble for them. The doors had been locked, but Nashi did not have a problem with kicking the doors in. There was no time to think of breaking-and-entering in times of crisis.

Nashi led Gary towards the cashier counter and settled him there. He grunted a bit as he got situated and looked at his shoulder. Not even his hand could cover the glazed ice eating away at his body with the threat of killing him with cold. Nashi saw this, and her determination was even more resolute.

"Don't worry," she calmed. "I'll go get you some hand and foot warmers and anything else I can find."

Gary twisted his head as he tried and failed to suppress a wild snarl. _"Angel,"_ he called, his voice becoming distorted. He snapped himself out of it with a sharp cry. _"Gah!_ Angel, you need to get away," he insisted. "I can't— _Nnngh!_ —keep him controlled!"

Nashi shook her head as she got up. "We are _not_ having this fight," she snapped. "Stay, dog, and stay _put_. I'll be back soon." She dashed off with her eyes skimming over the aisle signs.

Gary jerked and slammed his back into the counter. His pupils turned to slights as icy blue threatened to control him, but he combated it with his cerulean.

 _Out!_ the Devil roared. **Bari ke tsamfita!**

Gary snarled, but he cut himself off with his own growl. _"SSSSSSStay_ _out_ of this!" he hissed at his Devil. He jerked again. His eyes shut tight. "I won't let you hurt Angel again," he seethed. "I won't hurt anyone anymore this time!"

The Devil slammed against his mind as hellish snarls tore into Gary's thoughts. He could feel the darkening soul of his devil trying to smother his own, feeding him something he did not wish to have.

 **Bari ke tsamfita!** the Devil chanted and growing more aggressive with his serpent tongue. **BARI KE TSAMFITA!**

Gary threw back his head. _"Shut up!"_ he screamed.

Silence.

The devil pressing against his soul, his mind, had recoiled like that. It was like he was an obedient dog and he dropped the shoe when his master told him to.

But…that was not the _only_ silence.

Gary's eyes opened—they were a beautiful cerulean—and looked at the convenient store. He listened as close as he could. He did not hear the sounds of Nashi grabbing onto items and jamming them into a cart. He did not hear her mumbles. He did not hear… _anything_.

Something painful shivered down Gary's spin and he only thought one word:

 _Angel._

Gary used the counter for help to pull himself to his feet. The glazed ice had covered his entire shoulder and was spreading down his bicep, but he cared none. He turned his head to the aisles. Still, not a word or something shifting or anything. He pushed off the counter to stagger about and find her.

"Angel?" Gary rasped. He cleared his throat to be louder. "Angel?" He entered the aisles like a stumbling and bumbling fool who knew no grace. His own body betrayed him when he crashed into shelves, trying to hold in his own frustration and pain. "Angel, can you hear me?" he called loudly as he kept going through aisles.

 _Where is she? Is she in pharmacy?_

Gary continued to stagger this way and that with his only direction towards the back corner. "Angel!" he shouted. "Angel, do you need any help?" He passed an aisle only to have caught pink hair. Relief flooded through him as he backtracked. "There you ar—"

His eyes widened when he saw Nashi dangling in the air.

"An…gel?" Gary whispered.

Her transformation burst off her in a flurry of pink particles, leaving her stranded and in her civilian form.

But, that was not what made Gary so…so out of it.

A gaudy creature stood in the aisle with a resemblance to the naked mole rat. Its jarring front teeth were yellow and chipped. Its glowing eyes held gold, but they screamed for murderous satisfaction. It oozed black puss and did not seem to worry about it, letting the acidic liquid hit the ground and char it.

It held Nashi up in the air with claws against her mouth silencing her—

—and its other claws sunk deep into her shoulder.

Gary was in too much disbelief to react properly. "An…gel…"

 _LUB-DUB._

The focus shakily zoomed in on Nashi's wound. Blood began to gurgle out of it and stain her shirt.

 _LUB-DUB._

The creature hissed its satisfaction as it took out its claws and lapped the blood off them. It purred its delight.

 _LUB-DUB._

Cerulean eyes shimmered.

"An…gel," Gary whispered. "An…gel… Angel…"

 _LUB-DUB._

It was like someone else controlled his body. Someone else called the shots and made him fall forward. Someone else forced him to move.

"Angel… Angel… _Angel_ …" Gary whispered, shutting his eyes.

There was no fight this time. There was no war for control.

Gary's black hair bursted into snow white. His eyes snapped open to reveal the whites had darkened to black and silvery-icy blue irises glowered at the creature holding Nashi. The ice christening his body burst off into chards. Inky wings burst from his back and unfurled for all to behold.

" **ANGEL!"** the Devil roared.

The familiar was forced to drop Nashi when the Devil slammed into it with a head butt. Nashi was thrown and crashed into a shelf before dropping to the ground unceremoniously. The creature tried to regain ground, but it stood no chance against the rage of an Ice Devil. It roared when the Devil ripped off its arm, letting the creature spew black blood. Already the creature had some of its body turn into black particles, but that was not enough for the Devil. He and the creature locked eyes.

And, for once, after seeing the eyes of the Devil, even the familiar felt… _fear_.

The Devil lunged at his prey.

Nashi breathed as easily as she could, but nothing was easy. Everything felt heavy and too much effort to do. She rolled herself onto her back with a few tears escaping her. She looked at her shoulder to see the deep claw marks. She sucked in a breath and shakily brought her hand to cover the marks, but she knew in her heart it would not help.

The creature was slammed into the pharmaceutical counter, or, well, what was left of it. It had mainly the right side of its head, another arm, and a bit of torso left, but it still fought tooth and nail. It scrambled to escape, but the Devil was not a merciful hunter. The creature screamed as its other arm was ripped away from it and glared at the Ice Devil.

It hissed, _"We are the same. Why do you fight me? Why do you protect a Female with such light?"_

The Ice Devil snarled back as he grabbed the head of the familiar. His words came out sharp and armor-piercing with each syllable poised as a sneer. _"Because you_ _ **hurt**_ _what is_ _ **mine**_ _."_ He pulled his hands apart.

 _CRACK._

The familiar said no more with its head split into two. It burst in a poof of smoke and particles. The Devil did not dwell on the familiar's death. Instead, he ran back to Nashi, to his Angel.

Nashi looked up when she felt a shadow over her.

Glimmering hickory clashed with seething icy-blue.

Nashi tried to give a smile, but it turned into a grimace. "Is it…gone?"

The Devil closed his eyes as he snapped his wings back into his back. When he finished, he shook off the kinks and opened his eyes. He answered Nashi's question with a nod.

Nashi sighed her relief as her head fell back. "Thank you," she appreciated. "Do you think you could get me some gauze?"

The Devil disappeared.

Nashi closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath. "Good going, Nashi. You got caught in a sneak attack. You made your parents proud," she panted.

 _I know I overdid it out there. We've been fighting for hours. I should've known my Magic was being pushed too far. They should've pick someone with more stamina._

Seraphim answered her without needing a prompt. _Little one, I would not take another human besides you and I know Cael agrees. You have done well._

"Thank you," Nashi murmured aloud. "I needed that." She felt something cold settle beside her and opened her eyes. The Devil had returned with more medical supplies than she asked for and it stunned her. "You didn't need to—"

"No shirt."

"Huh?" Nashi asked dumbly.

The Devil picked at Nashi's shirt, but he did not look at her. "No shirt," he repeated.

Nashi realized what he meant and nodded. "Right. No shirt." She used her elbow to prop herself and took to the hassle of taking off her sweater. The Devil helped as much as he could and made a point to not even touch her hands. Once the sweater was off, it was laid out elsewhere.

Nashi glanced at the medical supplies to see he had picked up a saline solution and a wash cloth. "Oh. You don't have to clean my—"

Her words were cut off when the Devil opened the bottle of solution and poured it onto the wash cloth. He took the cloth to her wounds. Nashi shut her eyes and accidentally sucked in a breath.

The Devil stopped.

Nashi noticed that and opened her eyes at him. He did not look at her, but he had stopped. "Sorry," she apologized quietly. "It just stings a little. You can, um…keep going."

The Devil nodded and went back to work.

Nashi took interest in watching the Devil work. He looked like he knew what he was doing. He cleaned her wounds with care and precision like he had been doing it for years.

 _I didn't even know he knew how to do this. Gary said his Devil wasn't interested in learning a lot of human stuff,_ Nashi remembered. _Whenever he's bled, he'd just let Gary take care of it._

The Devil finished cleaning Nashi's wounds and moved onto wrapping her with gauze. As he did the first layer, Nashi winced and asked, "How'd you learn to do this?"

It took a moment for the Devil to answer. Not like he was confused on the answer. More like he did not know if he wanted to answer. "Human calls her 'Granny Porlyusica'," he responded softly. "I call her 'Wicked Witch'."

Nashi's eyes widened in a mixed reaction: surprise and bewilderment. "She _taught_ you?"

The Devil nodded with a confirming hum that sounded more like a cat's purr. "Human let me out on a hunt. I was hunting in the forest and got hurt by a wild boar. Wicked Witch found me and helped me. She tried to teach me many things," he explained. "Her teachings bored me, but… I wanted to know how to heal Angel, so I endured it and learned Wicked Witch's lessons."

Nashi adjusted herself as the Devil wrapped the third layer around her torso to get it secure. "I didn't know that…" she admitted.

The Devil shrugged and finished his work, taping the gauze back onto Nashi's upper arm. "I never told the Human or Angel. It was never important," he muttered. He scooted away and gave a satisfactory nod at his work before looking away. "Angel's wound is bandaged now," he said quite lamely.

"Thank you," Nashi appreciated. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "Really. Thank you, Devil."

If only she could see the Devil's face and how much insane anguish he carried. If only she could see the Devil digging his nails into his palms and breaking skin. If only she could the Devil was trembling. If only she could see the wide look in the Devil's eyes.

If only she could hear the whispers in the back of the Devil's head.

 _The Female is weak,_ came a delicious whisper. _Kill her while you can. It will make you much stronger._

 _Start with her throat,_ came a conniving giggle. _Let her scream as you carve out that worthless guild mark. Lick her tears._

 _Female_ , came a lewd pant. _Female smells so_ **good** _… Take Female… Spread seed… Plant heir…_

 _Light!_ came a cackle. _Such warm light! Take light! Possess light! Light is yours!_

Wintry frost and snowflakes panted out of the Devil's mouth like smoke coming from a smoker's mouth. A drop of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth and he licked his lips.

The Devil turned to gaze at the resting Nashi—

—and his eyes, even the blacks of them, turned completely silver.

 _Yes_ , came a proud hiss. _Kill her! She is only another human! Bathe in her blood!_

 _Take Female!_ came a howl. _Satisfy desires! Human had kept you away from Female! Fuck Female! Spread seed!_

 _Cut out her heart as your trophy! Let the other humans fear you!_

 _Spread her legs! Plant seed! Take Female!_

 _Take her light! Possess light! Keep light forever!_

 _Taste her blood! Taste Female!_

The Devil could feel himself prowling closer as the whispers turned into yelps and giggles and chants and howls. He could feel his soul being threatened to drown in the noise as he panted frost and saliva dripped from his mouth. It was sickening to feel your soul dip into unmistakable darkness. You could feel yourself giving into its welcoming embrace. You could feel yourself relaxing as those voices filled your head and the darkness purred around your heart. In a way, it was Sin. It was Temptation. It told you what you wanted to hear in efforts to manipulate your will to what it desired.

A weaker voice tried to differentiate itself from the crowd. _No…_ _Angel…! Don't hurt my Angel!_ **Please** _,_ came a choking plea.

It was weird, for some, to think about being inside your body and not having any control. But, for Gary, it was something he got used to over the years. He was settled in a realm the same color as his Magic with a blue light cascading over him, leaving him naked. Black ate at the world around him like a virus. The force of darkness caked onto his legs and crawled up his body. His control was being forcefully taken from him. Tears streamed from his eyes as he reached out.

"Don't hurt her,"he pleaded.

The darkness crawled up to his shoulders. It had infected his entire realm in black and left him for last.

"Angel, get away from him!" he beseeched, wanting his voice to reach her. "He's a monster! You need to run!"

The darkness licked at his chin.

"Angel! Gary shouted. _"Ang—!"_

The darkness seeped into his mouth and silenced him. His control was gone. His grip on his soul and the Devil's was gone.

The Devil loomed over Nashi. He watched her peaceful face with eyes torn between bodily lust and bloodlust. The gurgles and giggles and purrs roared in his ears, in his mind, in his soul. Such appealing ideas they gave him. Some were his own desires, but others were not. Either way, he felt compelled to obey them like a person would feel compelled to give in to peer pressure. This was worse than mere peer pressure. This was the nature of creatures born in total darkness, the unfortunate nature of ones who were given Curses.

Black slid over the Devil's hands and morphed them into glinting claws. He was so close her. He was _so clo—_

"I don't blame you, y'know."

The Devil's hand stopped at Nashi's voice.

The chanting voices begrudgingly went back to whispers and mumbles and everything in-between.

Inwardly, the darkness drowning Gary stopped at his wrist. It lowered itself from his wrist to free his face and let him breath, let him gasp for breath.

Nashi spoke again with a tone of something soft and fond and gentle. "I never once blamed you," she admitted. "Because I know in my heart that you're the person I can trust the most. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Kinda stupid, huh?"

The Devil's hand was shaking.

 _He_ was shaking.

"I know Gary hates you right now," Nashi continued, "and I know he's having trouble with control, but… I know it's hard for you too."

Inwardly, Gary felt the darkness freeing his shoulders. He looked down to see it was slowly retreating from his body.

Nashi's brow furrowed. "When I asked my papa about his Etherious King Mode, he told me when he was just starting to control it, there were a lot of voices telling him things— _bad_ things. They would tell him his objective was to kill and spread his power. It was all a part of his Curse. Same to my aunt Mira. Having that Demon Factor or Curse Power is hard to control. But, my papa told me, even though it was hard, he worked twice as hard to get it under control. He promised me he would _never_ _want_ to hurt anyone. Just like I know _you_ would never want to hurt anyone." A dreamless smile danced on her face. "You're not perfect. That's okay; neither am I. We make mistakes. But, I don't blame you with what happened. I just wanted you to know that."

Silence.

 _DRIP._

Nashi felt something icy and wet hit her skin and opened her eyes.

 _DROP._

Nashi tilted her head to see the Devil hiding his face in his hands. His tears dripped off his chin. Some landed on her arm, but most landed on his pants. He let out small hiccups and wheezes, but he tried to muffle them with his hands. "I d-d-do not"—he hiccupped—"understand such feeling. Wh-What is this?"

"It's called 'crying'," Nashi explained, tone gentle. "You're crying. And, that's okay. You're sad and you're scared."

"I am a Devil, Angel," the Devil wept. "We do not need s-such feelings, so why…?" He hiccupped again. "I feel so…strange… These… These _feelings_ …" He wiped away his wet cheeks. "I desire…to be…good?" He sniffled as his hands rubbed his face. "Angel is…good. Angel is light, and I…" He choked back a sob. "I desire…to be like Angel. I desire to be… _good."_

Nashi laughed lightly. "You idiot dog," she teased. "You _are_ good."

The Devil shook his head vigorously. "No!" he sobbed. "Human is right! Human is right to hate me! There are so many whispers," he added. "Angel, they tell me so many things and I—!"

"What do they tell you?" Nashi cut in. There was no judgment laced in her voice. Only concern and curiosity.

"So many things," the Devil whimpered. "Things that would make Angel run from me. And, Angel, I listened to them an-and—!" He looked woefully at the scars on her stomach, then shut his eyes and hid his face again. "I hurt Angel," he bemoaned. "I hurt my light. Angel should _hate_ me."

Nashi shook her head with a delicate smile on her face. "Mmm-mmm. I don't hate you."

" _Why?"_ the Devil demanded. "Why does Angel not hate the creature who tried to kill her? Angel should be _afraid_ of me! Angel should _never_ want to be around a monster!"

"How many times am I going to have to say it, idiot dog?"

The Devil stopped when he felt the warmth of Nashi's hand tugging at his own. He let her guide his hands away only for her hand to caress his wet cheek.

Soft hazel gazed into crying icy-blue.

"You _aren't_ a monster," Nashi assured in heavy sincerity. "I could _never_ be afraid of you or not want to be around you because… Well, because you're part of Gary too."

The Devil completely froze at that.

Internally, Gary froze too.

Nashi heaved a breath. "I'm half-demon, and you know that. But, you became my partner in spite of all of that," she reminded. "You _never_ treated me any differently. And, I'm not treating _you_ any differently." She shifted. "Look, I didn't become partners with _just_ one side of Gary. I'm partners with _all_ of him. You're half of him just like he's half of you. So, I'll _never_ hate you, Devil. You'll _always_ be my partner."

The Devil did not know what to say.

His bottom lip trembled.

His eyes glimmered.

The Devil fell forward with his head resting of Nashi's heart and his arms hugging her. His unprecedented sobs shook his entire being, but he did not care as he cried into Nashi's chest with tears that felt like they came not just from him, but from Gary too.

"I wa-want to be good for Angel," the Devil wept without shame. "I w-w-want to be good for Human. I do not wish for Human to hate me. "

Nashi softened as her hand brushed through the Devil's hair. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Didn't I already tell you, idiot dog? You _are_ good. You're good to _me,"_ she murmured. "And, you're good for him."

Inwardly, Gary felt a smile touch his face. His eyes closed, but he let his tears fall as he floated listlessly in the sea of sapphire. "Thank you, Angel," he whispered. _"Thank you."_

And, the Angel kept up her ministrations with the Devil crying into her chest and listening to her heartbeat.

 _LUB-DUB._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

See, Gary, nothing to worry about! No matter what happens, you'll still be Nashi's dog! But, man… I'd hate to be on the outside looking in on this fight! To find out what happens next, tune in to the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

 _SPLASH._

Paige lay in the street covered in rain drops and mouth parted.

 _SPLASH._

Her eyes shut. She was stirring. She was waking herself up from her dreams to entire a nightmare called reality.

 _SPLASH._

She panted her first breath. Nothing graceful. She was still half-conscious, but she was slowly getting there…

 _SPLASH._

Her eyes shot open as panic overtook her nervous system. She was back to feeling like she was drowning and dying. She spluttered and coughed as she shot up from her watery grave. Her entire body shook as she flipped onto her stomach and hunched over to retch onto the ground. It was all she could do in her panic-induced state. She felt some numb and so frightened and could not contain it.

 _SPLASH._

She coughed and spat as she finished retching. Her wide eyes tried to take in her surroundings. It did not help that a storm buzzed above her. "Wha…? Whe…? Where"—she coughed some more and spat—"am I? Where's…Elvin?"

 _SPLASH._

Paige coughed some more until she was finished and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Deep breaths. In and out. Inhale. Exhale. "I r-r-remem-remember," she whispered. Her teeth chattered. She was cold. She was cold and wet and alone. "Elvin… He r-ran out on m-me. His Magic—" She broke into coughing.

 _SPLASH._

"I…h-h-hav-have to…find him," Paige urged herself. She tried to move her shaking body. "Have to…"

A silhouette darted towards her.

Paige's eyes widened when she was bowled over. A familiar pinned her down with a snarl rumbling in its throat and gold and black eyes filled with hate. She barely had time to scream as a flurry of teeth and claws sunk into her flesh. She was too in shock to respond and her Magic had dropped too much for her to summon a soul for assistance. Her mouth opened in silent scream as she tried to react to the stinging fury of new flesh wounds marring her skin.

 _SPLASH._

Two hands came together before sliding into opposite direction. The left slid over the right and covered it, pointing both hands downward. Fern-green pulsed from the hands as they flicked up. _"Soul Force!"_ came a chant.

 _SPLASH._

Paige had to endure fangs sinking into her side when the familiar pinning her yelped as something fern-green shattered its existence and made it disappear in a pulse. Paige lay in a pool of diluted blood with pants ragging down on her body, her eyes wide in terror, and nothing normal about her heart-beat.

 _SPLASH. SPLASH. SPLASH._

A new silhouette came above Paige. She knew this shadow. She knew their eyes. "Nelly," Paige breathed.

Penelope looked down at her twin sister with that blank face. "Paige," she named. "I've been looking for you. We need to get you back to the guild."

"No," Paige croaked. "Elvin… He's gone insane, Nelly."

Penelope did not even flinch. _"That_ is his own fault. He refused to use his Magic. He's paying for the consequences."

Paige's eyes watered. "Nelly, we can't let him do something he'll regret," she pleaded.

Penelope stared at her sister for a few more moments before looking down the street. She blinked and fern-green pulsed around her irises. There it was, a violet trail that not even the rain could erase. "I've got his wavelength," she announced. "We can find him, but I can't promise you I'll be gentle with him."

Paige smiled. It was painful, but she did it anyways. "You're not the nurturing type," she teased.

"There's nothing to nurture," Penelope said factually. "This is his fault. He neglected his Magic. It's acting out." She began the delicate process of lifting her sister. "If he thinks I'll let him pity himself for it, he's wrong. I don't sympathize with those who have become the prisoner and the warden." Her pale eyes sharpened. "Forgiveness unto oneself takes time, but what he's doing isn't trying to earn his own forgiveness. What he's doing is pulling himself into his own damnation."

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears before the classroom with her beam and teacher outfit. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, teacher!" the class choruses respectfully.

"Is everyone ready for today's Fairy Lesson!"

"Yes, teacher!" the class cheers. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Luna straightens her glasses as the screen lowers in front of the chalkboard and has a remote in her right hand. "Today, we're going to be learning a bit more about a disease you can get from Magic abusing," she informed. "Ready?"

"Ready, teacher!" the class hollers.

Chibi-Luna clicks on her remote and the screen changes to the words **MAGIC DEFIENCY DISEASE** with pictures of bedridden Mages in hospitals. "The first illness is MDD or Magic Deficiency Disease," Chibi-Luna educates. She clicks again for a list of causes to show up on the slide. "MDD can be contracted when a Mage loses a lot of Magic Power. But, losing that Magic Power can come in different ways. You can rapidly lose your Magic Power if you use a spell too powerful for you to handle or if someone else drains it from you."

A girl raises her hand. "Teacher, how can someone drain it from you?"

Chibi-Luna frowns. "Draining Magic is a lot harder than it seems," she lectures. "For the most part, someone can drain Magic using Lacrima to absorb someone else's powers. That's how a lot of Dragon Lacrima was made. Or, if you have Anti-Ethernano Serum, you can drain a Mage's Magic _completely_." Chibi-Luna clicks her remote again and a list of effects appear on the next slide. "Now, when that happens, the effects can vary. If your Magic is draining faster than you can deplete it, you'll just get tired and need rest and food. _But,_ if you're rapidly losing _too_ much power, you'll become really sick and need to be in the care of a Healer or have a special elixir called 'Oreka'. It'll help your body generate more Ethernano and absorb it quicker in the air. Everybody, got it?"

"Yes, teacher!"

Chibi-Luna flicks to the next slide for the PowerPoint to end. "All right! We still have to cover anti-Ethernano Tumors, Magic Cancer, MTIs, and Magic Anemia, but, for now, that concludes our Fairy Lesson!"

 _DING… DONG… DING… DING…_

"That's the bell! Class dismissed!" Chibi-Luna beams. "See you all later! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **MAGIC HUNTERS!"**

* * *

 **Voice of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

N/A _as_ Molly's father

Matt Ryan _as_ Seamus Sterling-Armstrong

N/A _as_ Finnegan


	29. Adventure 029

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Natsu's team went against Bluenote, but things didn't exactly go as planned when Bluenote took out his horn. Turns out he summoned his own familiars to crash the party! Don't worry, though. The Mages of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale can take them! Well, let's just hope Gary can. To make things worse, Bluenote turns into a half-demon himself! Natsu sends the others away and learnt Mary Jane and Igneel are safe…for now. Looks like everyone across Fiore is watching the war in Margaret Town and no one is exactly happy with what they're seeing. Mary Jane finally wakes up to meet… _Dimaria?_! But, she looks so _old!_ With Ultear spilling about the rogue Mages and water creatures, the Mages are about to step up their game. Gajeel and Pantherlily try to make it to the museum, but, first, they have to get past some ugly chimeras. Gary is left to pull out a secret art: Dry-Ice Magic! But, all is for nought when the Magic tries to freeze him. Nashi tries to help him, but when she's caught in the act, Gary's Devil swoops to the rescue. But, when voices fill his head and tell him what to do, it's Nashi who saves him.

"Thank you, Angel. **Thank you."**

No need to thank Nashi, Gary! After all, she'll _always_ be your partner no matter what! I just hope Julia will be okay getting back on her own…

* * *

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

A jaw worked effortlessly to crunch ice.

Nashi's face looked peaceful as she slept. A makeshift pillow out of blankets and scarves was underneath her head and a blanket covered the rest of her body. Wet towels used to clean her were set aside and her sweater had been laid out to dry in front of a heater that had been viciously stolen from its packaging.

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

More ice popped into a mouth as hands clutched a bag full of it.

The Devil watched his Angel as he ate ice like he was eating chips. Her chest would rise and fall rhythmically, and he listened to her steady heartbeat.

Inwardly, Gary drifted in his sea of blue. His eyes were closed, and a frown was on his face, but he was at peace still. His mouth opened. "Anything?" he questioned.

Outwardly, the Devil dug a hand into the bag and got out a handful of ice. "Nothing," he reported. "I feel no Magic besides Angel and smell only her scent." He popped in more ice.

Gary sighed. "That's good. I'm glad she fell asleep. She'll build up some more Magic Power."

The Devil hummed as he swallowed his mouthful of ice. Something stopped him for reaching for more. Something that nagged him. "Human," he said softly. "Human…hates me."

Gary's frown grew more prominent, but he did not confirm or deny.

The Devil smiled bitterly. "It is okay, Human. I may understand little on a human's emotions, but I understand hatred perfectly. I know your resentment of me for hurting Angel." He paused. "And, for hurting you."

Gary sighed again. "It's not entirely your fault," he confessed. "I'm at fault too. I should've had better control over myself and you. I would've never hurt her if I had better control or if I—"

"Or…if I did not exist," the Devil finished.

°•°•°•°

Inwardly, Gary's cracked open his eyes. He was no longer the only one floating in this plane of existence. His sea-blue bordered a dark blue that was one shade away from black. The Devil drifted in that dark sea, naked and unafraid. This was their existence together. This was the place between souls.

Gary did not know how to answer. "I… At the beginning, I _really_ hated you," he admitted. "You… _We_ hurt people. I didn't want you around. I didn't even think of you as part of me. And, when Angel was hurt again, I just—…"

The Devil understood. "'We' became 'Human' and 'Devil' once more," he filled in.

For some reason, guilt piled up in Gary. "I'm sorry," he croaked. "That's a messed-up thing to say."

The Devil shook his head, his smile resigned. "It is fine, Human. I understand." And, he did. "There may not be 'we', but the two of us agree in terms of Angel. I cannot forget the pain I caused Angel." He decided to add, "And the pain I caused my other half."

Gary shut his eyes at that.

The Devil continued, "For creations like me, our existence does not usually understand feelings of remorse or grief or caring. We do not need forgiveness or acceptance. But…" He tried to find the right words for he did not know what to say. "Maybe… I understand a little of it due to Angel and…and Human too."

Gary opened his eyes at that and tilted his head towards the Devil.

"I do not understand all of it," the Devil confided. "It… _confuses_ me. Humans value life, an appeal… _foreign_ to me. You are creatures needing to socialize and live in communities and express strange feelings like sadness. I do not understand the reason. I considered it a weakness with only breeding necessary. I…" He sighed. "Perhaps I was wrong."

Gary tried to get on the same track as his Devil. "So… What does that mean?" he wanted to know.

The Devil shrugged. "I care little for your guild mates or family. Before, I saw them as bags of meat who stood in my way to freedom, but… I am… _willing_ to try and understand more of these emotions Human has. Only if it appeases Angel," he tacked on hastily.

That caught Gary by surprise. But, a smile came onto his face. "Just admit it. You want to change to the good side so you can actually stand a chance with Angel," he chuckled.

The Devil growled, though looked away when his cheeks warmed. "Do not mock me, Human," he snapped.

"You're even blushing!" Gary pointed out. He laughed. "Oh, this is too good! Can't believe my stubborn as Hell brother would want to really change because of a girl!"

The Devil caught onto one word. "You call me your kin?"

Gary's laughter died down. "Huh… Guess I did," he supposed. "I never really thought of you other than my Devil or anything. I mean we were, well, 'us', I guess, but I never turned it into anything else." He looked over at his Devil. "But, I guess we are brothers," he supposed. "Two guys who share blood and a body and even the same Angel."

The Devil hummed at that. "'Brothers'." He said the word like it was new to him.

Gary frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

The Devil looked away. "I have…never had family before."

"You have—"

"I do not consider them kin," the Devil cut in, already knowing Gary's reply. "They are yours and yours alone. Your sire… I respect him enough, but no."

Gary looked up, contemplative. "Well… I guess you have me, right? We're brothers—family. Nothing will change that."

"Even if a human is hurt because of me?" the Devil asked in a small voice. "If _Angel_ is hurt?"

Gary softened. "Even then," he decided. "You might've been a pain in my ass and you might not understand compassion, but I know Angel is special to you too. You wouldn't hurt her if you could help it. Those whispers—"

"That is not an excuse." The Devil sounded firm in that. "I will not forgive myself for doing such a thing to Angel."

"I won't either," Gary said. "We're in this together, no matter what. We both share sins. We're brothers."

The Devil looked at his human counterpart before remembering something. "In my tongue, we call each other ' _maõ'bo shakta'."_

Gary furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

"It roughly translates to 'path-sharer'," the Devil explained. "There is no equivalent to human terms of kin. The word 'family' does not even exist for we do not believe in it."

"Well, I'm your family," Gary promised. "We're brothers. You might get on my nerves, but we're in this together from now on, okay?"

The Devil let his lips twitch as his eyes closed. "Very well, _brother_."

"You're learning," Gary teased. "Maybe, someday, you'll finally want to join Fairy—!"

" _Do not push it!"_

°•°•°•°

So, Nashi slept soundly. Her chest would rise and fall with her heartbeat beating steady.

And the Devil watching over her kept his own peace with his eyes closed and breathing moderate—

—and a soft smile on his face.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin hissed as he darted around Linus, trying to find a weak spot.

Linus was not fooled for a second as he put a fist in an open palm. His Magic Circle appeared before him, a turquoise color tinted bluer than normal. A snowflake lay in the center with an upside-down triangle in the center of it. _"Ice-Make: Arctic Wolf!"_ he chanted. An arctic wolf made entirely out of ice appeared before Linus the size of a full-grown horse. Spikes came off its legs and its blue eyes glared at Elvin before lunging for him.

Elvin narrowly avoided the wolf's initially grab and took a swipe at its jaw. He hissed at the pain he felt from that mistake, but he had no time to dwell on it when the wolf used its hips to slam into him. Elvin was bowled over and the wolf took the opportunity to dig its teeth into Elvin's legs and shake him up a little. It was more for show than for actual pain, but Elvin snarled when he saw he was bleeding. His webbed hands slammed onto the wolf's maw and began to boil.

The wolf yelped and was forced to drop Elvin as it pawed at its melting maw.

Elvin took the opportunity to haul himself away from the wolf and was about to get onto his feet when Linus stopped him.

Linus circled his arms around. _"December Boreas!"_

Elvin gave a noise of surprise when he found his body being lifted off the ground. Winds that nipped at your skin in that wintry way swirled around him, carrying him up into the air. He could not control any part of himself as the winds swept him away.

Linus held up his arms before slashing them to the right.

Elvin was abruptly dropped to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he tried to reorient himself only for a shadow to fall on him. He looked up.

Linus sucked in a deep breath. _"Beira's…!"—_ his Magic Circle appeared before his mouth _—"Raaaaaaaaaaaaage!"_

Elvin flinched as he was covered in a fierce gust of snow and ice. He could not even keep his eyes open from the freezing cold and was forced to subject himself to being helpless. It was a few moments later Elvin noticed the attack had stopped and pried open his eyes. He looked at himself. His eyes widened.

He was covered in ice and snow.

Elvin gritted his teeth as he tried to wriggle out of his wintry imprisonment. He needed out. He needed to leave.

"You won't be getting out of that any time soon."

Elvin looked up to glare at Linus in his icy form and spat boiling water at him.

Linus dodged it effortlessly and leapt a safe distance from Elvin, squatting down. He grinned as Elvin hissed and snarled and spat boiling water onto his restraints. "It'll take you a little while to get out of that, little Strauss, so good luck," he teased. His grin faded into something more solemn.

 _So, he was affected, but he's not a Water Mage. There's no record of it, at least. Why him? If anyone should be affected, you would think Ice Mages would. The root of our Magic is water. So, why him and not me?_

A small whine.

Linus looked over his shoulder to see his arctic wolf curled around him. It whined, and its tail thumped twice. Linus smiled and rubbed its muzzle. "Thanks for your help. You deserve to rest," he murmured.

The arctic wolf closed its eyes as it dissolved back into harmless Ethernano particles.

Linus turned back to the thrashing Elvin. He watched as Elvin hissed and spat boiling water onto the ice and grow irritated when nothing worked. "So, now what?" he murmured to himself. "He's like this because of the River Guardian. So, there's no hope for him to become anything else."

°•°•°•°

 _STEP… STEP… SLPASH…_

Sneakers wobbled as they puttered through stone and through water. Deep pants penetrated the air over the noises of gods clashing and Mage versus creature.

°•°•°•°

Linus softened in pity as he regarded Elvin. "I can't very well leave him like this though. He doesn't deserve that," he decided. "Julia said he's Fairy Tail and I'd never hurt a friend, but…" His icy hands clenched into fists. "But, what choice do I have right now? He'll kill me if I let him go or get close to him."

°•°•°•°

 _SPLASH… STEP… SPLASH…_

Boots sloshed through puddles, ignoring another soldier boiled and drowned and his blood tainting the water. Lips were pressed in emotionless frown and did not display a single care or worry over the fate of Margaret Town.

°•°•°•°

"I have to get him away from here," Linus planned. "If I can get him out of range of the River Guardian—"

"That won't be necessary."

Linus turned his attention to the eastern entryway to see two Mages, one critically injured and the other only splattered in blood and rain. "Paige… Penelope," he named. "What are you two doing here?"

Paige leaned heavily on her twin for support. "We're lookin' for our cousin," she explained. Her eyes went to Elvin and watched him try his best to wriggle his way out of his restraints. "Looks like you found him before us."

Linus nodded to that. "And it looks like you went through a lot more than you're letting on," he mentioned. "What happened?"

Penelope helped Paige get closer to Linus and Elvin as Paige answered, "Familiars. Bastards pulled a fast one on me while I was barely conscious. I was lucky I had enough Magic to get the Hell away, but even more lucky I ran into Nelly."

Linus blinked in mild confusion. "'Familiars'?"

Paige nodded as she and Penelope were standing side-by-side with Linus. "You can set me down here, Nelly," she murmured.

As Penelope did as her twin asked, she answered, "A familiar, in this context, are considered by-products of a demon. Similar to children. They carry with them weak to strong Curses and are capable of infecting others with those same Curses."

"You don't say," Linus murmured. "Familiars and demons, huh?" He caught his chin in-between his thumb and forefinger while a hand cupped his elbow. "So, she _was_ serious," he mumbled to himself.

Penelope looked at the biting Elvin. "So, he's been affected as well," she presumed. "It makes sense. He's been ignoring his Magic for too long. The influence must've been too strong for him to resist it."

Linus looked at Penelope in his surprise as she stooped to Elvin's level. "You understand why he's been affected?"

Penelope nodded. "The River Guardian is rumored to have control over the sea. It is only natural for it to have influence of those of water, whether it be creature or man. I can't say the reason Ice Mages weren't affected, but Elvin has been ignoring the true nature of his inherited Magic. It's overpowered him."

"His inherited Magic?" Linus repeated.

"Stone Eyes is something he had to learn from Aunt Evergreen," Penelope confessed. "But, he possesses the same power of his father and my mother to transform into any creature, magical or nature-born. I was wondering when his Magic would overpower him. My guess is when the River Guardian's influence spread, his Magic chose that time to take over his body and act on its own. Nevertheless, he has a chance to recover without the River Guardian's say-so."

"But, how?" Linus wanted to know.

Penelope closed her eyes as a hand reached for her glasses. "In a normal case, there's a potion Elvin drinks to keep his Magic from overtaking him. But, for now…" She took off her glasses and opened her eyes. Pale red pinned on Elvin's withering form. "I should be able to help him."

Paige looked at his twin sister with a frown. "Nelly, you shouldn't," she tried to warn.

"If it means helping our family, I'll do whatever it takes." Penelope turned her head for one pale eye to meet the worried stare of her sister. "Try not to worry. I know what I'm doing." She turned back her struggling cousin. She held out a hand. "Forgive me, Elvin, but I will try to make this painless." Her Magic Circle blossomed beneath her, a fern green color with an eye dead center and a triquetra sitting in the iris. Her entire body began to glow in her Magic as she stared at Elvin. _"I command this soul to leave behind its earthly tether and join me on its journey to the Otherworld. May we walk together in peace,"_ she chanted. Her hands turned to knuckles and pressed against each other. The fists turned to open hands forming a triangle. The triangle turned the hands collapsing onto each other with the pointer fingers up and connected.

Linus watched in complete admiration as Elvin's thrashing body was outlined in Penelope's Magic. "Incredible," he murmured. "Her power is incredible."

Penelope straightened as her body began to float. Her legs crisscrossed and her hands positioned themselves on either knee in mediation. _"Come! I order this as a Soul Reaper!"_ she chanted as her eyes lit up in Magic.

Elvin thrashed as he felt the pressure of Magic close in on him. He opened his mouth in a roar as Magic enveloped his entire body and seared into his own eyes. He was blinded. He saw nothing but Magic and felt nothing but insufferable pressure.

Then, he saw nothing.

And, he felt nothing at all.

°•°•°•°

Elvin woke up with a start. It was like he was breathing for the first time again, gasping for breath. He cared little for his surrounds or the fact he was back in his human form with his pointed ears and sharp canines and tattoos on his body. He was trying to take comfort he could breathe and did everything he could to fill up his lungs with oxygen.

"I see you've finally awakened," came notice.

Elvin blinked as he decided it was time to understand where he was. All he saw before him was a field of stars. The universe was before him and all of its creation. Galaxies were being destroyed and creature; stars burst into novae and transcended; black holes gathered; plants centered themselves around a viable light source. The universe was a beautiful thing, vast and never-ending and fair.

But, Elvin was not in awe of the expanse before him as he got to his feet, dressed in nothing but a loose white shirt and shorts. "You took me out of my body again," he surmised. He looked up.

Penelope stood before him in her regular clothes with a solemn look in her eyes. She nodded.

Elvin looked around. "I see," was all he said.

°•°•°•°

Linus watched the pair of them in great fascination. Elvin had stopped his thrashing and hissing and fell limp. If it were not for the rising and falling of his scaled chest, Linus would swear the Stone Gentleman was dead. Penelope's eyes remained covered in fern-green as she bobbed up and down, floating in mediation.

"What's she doing?" Linus wanted to know. "I know she inherited your father's Figure Eyes just like you, but I don't think I've seen or heard her do this."

"It's not something she likes to do."

Linus' eyes drifted to Paige.

Paige went on: "Our dad can do it and I can too, but it's not something we like to do often. We can see souls and collect them and even speak to them, like a medium, I guess. But"—her pale eyes dimmed into a sober emotion—"we can pull souls out of living bodies if we want."

That made Linus' eyes widen. "You can do that?"

Paige sighed. "Not exactly something we like to talk about," she said, "but, yeah. I can only pull an animal's soul from its body and Nelly can pull them from human beings, but our dad can do it out of just any living thing. It's called 'Soul Reaper'."

"And," Linus asked hesitantly, "what happens when you do that?"

Paige shrugged. "Heck if I really know." She looked back at her sister. "I've never done it or wanted to _intentionally_. I've only done it once, but it was by accident and I can't remember what happened. But, Nelly… She's had to do this before when Elvin's Magic got out of hand or when Mary Jane suffered a relapse."

"Huh." Linus watched the two at work. "That's still incredible Magic."

"Incredibly _illegal_ ," Paige added. "Not something Dad wants us to really do since the Magic Council isn't fond of Mages ripping out souls. Still, though… This is the only way to help Elvin. So, if it means doing something the Council doesn't approve of, then…" Her frown deepened. "Then, we'll just have to take that chance."

°•°•°•°

"So," Elvin started, "how bad was I this time?"

Penelope gestured before them as the universe collapsed and took the form of something else. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Elvin did not watch in awe as the world morphed itself back into Margaret Town. He knew it was coming. He knew he would be right back where his body was and back in the square. He knew he would not feel the rain hammering down on him or the chilliness of the wind biting at his skin. He knew he would merely be standing there beside his body while Penelope stood beside her own. What was new to him was Paige and the evident pain her entire body was in. His eyes widened when he saw the multiple wounds marring her.

"Did I—?"

"No," Penelope cut in, already knowing the question. "Not all of them. You gave her a few burn marks and bruises and a few cuts, but the rest were from familiars who caught her off-guard."

Elvin roughly swallowed. "Right," he whispered.

Penelope regarded Elvin in what could only be explained as curiosity. "Don't you ever wonder what would happen if you just accepted—?"

Elvin was automatically shaking his head. "I'm just waiting for these tattoos to finally fade away, so I can live normally," he told her. "Nothing else."

Penelope frowned. "It's odd. Inherited Magic or Magic Transfer leaves distinctive tattoos on a Mage's body. If the Magic is untouched, the Magic and tattoo will fade away and cannot be used again." She cocked her head. "So, I wonder… You refused to use your Magic for years, but still, it never once faded away."

Elvin gritted his teeth.

Penelope closed her eyes. "I thought so," she murmured. "For Magic to just disappear, it either has to be used up completely or the Mage must be firm in never wanting to use that power."

"I don't want it!" Elvin cried, glaring at his cousin. "It's brought me nothing but regrets! It's hurt my own sister! It's hurt my family—!"

"But, even you have to acknowledge it's a deep part of who you are."

Elvin was taken back at that.

Penelope drove forward. "Magic isn't something too weak to understand the needs of its Mage. It understands us better than we could ever understand each other. It's connected to our life-force—our very _souls."_

"I know that," Elvin spat.

"Then, don't make it seem like you don't want your Magic." Penelope laid down such words in her bland tone, but they had a cut to them, a bit of edge. "The only reason it is this strong is because you're _making_ it strong by neglecting it. Magic is wild if its Mage leaves it alone and doesn't even try to learn it or tame it."

Elvin glared at his limp body. "I can't," he bit. "Not after what I did to Ellie."

Penelope sighed. "If that's all you're going to say, then you will never tame your Magic." Her eyes opened and they glinted as they observed him. "And, you will continue to hurt the ones you love."

Elvin's eyes widened at that before narrowing in his anger. Self-anger was an ugly thing.

"Can you take control of your body?" Penelope asked.

Elvin gave a terse nod.

Penelope blinked. "Very well then." She moved in front of her own body to sit before it in the same position. She floated with her hands going to either knee and her eyes closed. _"I return this soul to its body,"_ she chanted. _"Connect it back to its body and mind."_

Elvin's own eyes closed as he felt the pressure of Penelope's Magic invoke upon his body.

°•°•°•°

Linus' eyes widened as he watched Elvin's scales and fins and gills fade back into scratched skin. Those biting shark teeth faded back into human ones. He was reverting back into his human form.

Paige watched with a smile. "So, she did it."

Penelope's eyes faded back into their pale red irises as her Magic and Magic Circle dissipated around her and Elvin. She grunted as she floated back to the ground and her body fell forward.

Paige's eyes widened. "Nelly!" She hauled herself up to drag herself to her twin sister with Linus helping her. Penelope struggled to keep herself upright, but Paige came to her assistance. "Are you okay?" she fretted. "Dammit, Nelly, I wish you'd be a bit more careful."

Penelope felt around for her glasses and slipped them back on. "I think between the two of us, _you_ are the one who should be more careful."

A tick mark appeared on Paige's forehead. "Hey! Don't try lecturing _me_ when you're the one who nearly fainted!"

A low groan.

Everyone looked over to see Elvin regaining his senses. He shut his eyes as he tried to move. _"Nnngh…"_

Linus went over to Elvin and put a hand atop his icy imprisonment. "Here. Let me release you," he offered. He closed his eyes. The ice dissolved into particles of Ethernano and freed Elvin from his constraints, letting him move on his own accord.

Elvin blinked open his eyes. "Linus," he rasped. "Thank you."

Linus smiled. "Don't thank me. I just restrained you." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the twin sisters. "Thank your cousins—especially Penelope."

Elvin's eyes shifted over to his cousins and softened as Paige kept trying to lecture her sister only for Penelope to quietly remark something back. "Yeah," he murmured. "They're the best."

Linus weaved an arm under Elvin's while a hand went to his chest. "Let's get you on your feet. Think you can stand?"

"Uh, yeah," Elvin said. He hooked onto Linus for support as the pair worked to get Elvin on his own two feet. He did not realize his cousins stood before him until Paige talked.

"Geez, coz, you really need to learn some control," Paige teased. "Nearly got me good. You're lucky I'm tough, but I'm totally kickin' your ass when we get back home."

Elvin chuckled at that. "Duly noted," he assured. "Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all."

Paige grinned. "Our guild is _full_ of troublemakers, so don't sweat it," she calmed. "Not like you did any real damage anyways. I think Mary Jane is a _lot_ worse than you."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Elvin warned good-humoredly. "She's not one to take that lying down."

Paige lifted her chin in her arrogance. _"Please._ She doesn't scare me."

Penelope looked down at Paige's shaking knees. "Your trembling contradicts that," she remarked.

Paige blushed and glowered at her twin. "Sis, what the Hell? You don't need to go and embarrass me like that!" she hissed.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" Penelope asked. "To embarrass you?"

Paige growled. "No! You're _supposed_ to back me up like sisters do!"

"I am? Okay." Penelope looked at Elvin with her straight expression. "My sister isn't scared of Mary Jane. She could take her on in a fight and win easily."

" _What?!"_ Paige looked around like Mary Jane could hear those words. "That's not what I meant! Geez, you tryin' to get me killed? What if she heard that?!"

Penelope regarded Paige. "She's missing," she reminded, making Elvin's eyes widen. "I don't know how she'd hear you."

"Wait. Mary Jane's _missing?"_ Elvin butted in. "When was this? Does anyone have a clue where she could be?"

Paige frowned at that, her fear gone. "From what Nelly said, the last anyone heard of Mary Jane, she was leaving some of her new friends and disappeared. Apparently, Igneel was scented near her."

"Huh. So, Igneel's with her then," Elvin muttered. "She should be fine, then. If anyone can handle her, it's him. But, I don't know for how long." He steeled himself over at just the mere possibilities. "We have to go find her," he decided firmly, "before she does something she'll regret."

A smirk. "Oh? And, what about you all?"

Everyone looked up to the west and to a rooftop.

Elvin's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

"What? No looks of happiness to see us?" came a laughing question. "I would think you _Magi_ would be _more_ than happy to see the real heroes."

Linus gritted his teeth. "Major General Maxim," he named like he was spitting out something rotten. "What the Hell are _you_ doing here?"

Above them stood Major General Maxim in all his glory. He looked unperturbed by the rain, the bloodshed, the battle of gods, the killings—he was a man who was soothed by such chaos. He looked down at the group of Mages through his glasses with his self-righteous smile on his lips. To his left was a bald woman who seemed at home in the rain. She was as sleek as a lioness and had the eyes of a natural born hunter. A tattoo of a skull with two guns crossing behind it lay on her right eye, her blind eye. Still, she was armed with her choice weapons with even both her arms made of metal.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Rocha_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Besides Rocha's body being part Lacroid, she's a silent mystery…_ ⌟

To Major General Maxim's left was another woman with thick lips and a mole underneath her right eye. Her body was short, but her size was not to discount her from being a worthy adversary in a fight. She had a thick braid running down her back with a spearhead at the end of it and there was no telling the number of weapons she hid on her person.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Corona_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Corona has no information on her… Not even her height…_ ⌟

Maxim's smile broadened. "Like you, Jack Frost, I have orders. Orders to help you, if you will," he explained with an accent smoother than honey. "Came straight from the Minister of Defense himself; can you believe it?"

Linus growled. "No," he spat. "I can't."

Maxim merely laughed, his broad shoulders shaking. "You were always one without any humor, Jack Frost," he regarded. "Nevertheless, we're here to help all innocent _Magi_ as the minister, Her Majesty, and Lord Draculos have asked of us to do. Now, that being said"—his glasses glinted as he looked at Penelope and her unnerving stare head-on—"from what I saw, you just used a form of illegal Magic." His stare switched to a terrified Elvin. "And, you… Stone Gentleman of Fairy Tail… We have footage of you not only attacking your cousin or Jack Frost but attacking Council personnel." His smile dimmed into a tough frown. "You see, that doesn't just sit well with us, _Magus."_

Paige stepped in front of her sister and cousin like she could protect them. "Now, just hold on! Nelly was just trying to help our cousin calm down! She didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled.

"That may be," Maxim supposed as the two females began to move away from him, "but we were told only innocent _Magi_ were to be left alone. Anyone guilty won't be spared."

"That's not fair!" Paige shouted. "Just who the Hell are you guys, anyways? It's bullshit to think the minister or Draculos would send people like you to help!"

"Paige," Elvin whispered frantically, "don't make them angry."

"What? Why?" Paige demanded. "What they're doing isn't fair! They can't just—!"

"They can," Penelope interrupted, Paige looking at her sister. "These are the people who were once tasked to hunt down Mary Jane all those years ago."

That made Paige freeze. "What?" she whispered. "B-But… Who _are_ they?" She shook her head as her rage was back. "They can't just take you guys! We can fight them!"

"We _can't."_

Paige looked over to Linus. His teeth were gnashed together as he glared unguarded hatred at the major general.

"Don't even try fighting them," Linus said lowly. "I know these guys and I know what they're capable of. They could bring Gildarts to his knees without even trying."

"That's bullshit!" Paige cried.

"It _isn't,"_ Linus countered. Sweat mixed with the rain on his icy skin as he reverted back to his normal appearance. "It doesn't matter how highly-ranked a Mage is. Once they're considered dangerous, these guys can instantly take them down without breaking a sweat."

Paige blinked. She tried shaking her head. "No, but… _How?"_

"Because they're not _just_ normal humans," Linus told her. "They're something I wished died out centuries ago." His being shook with his own loathing. "They're vile and cruel assassins built to be our opposites." His eyes narrowed at Major General Maxim. "We call them… _Magic Hunters."_

Major General Maxim slid in his into his jacket and casually pulled out a strange gun. It was thick and shined in black with something pulsing inside it. He pointed it straight at Penelope and needed no help from a scope to know she was his target. His eyes glinted with an odd energy as he locked it on her. "Well, now…"—he took off the safety—"time to purge this town of you disgusting _Magi."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 029**

 _Magic Hunters_

マジックハン ターが到着！プッシュがショックになると、氷の悪魔が現れます！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Wild Lightning Storm!"_ Lance chanted as lightning lashed out from his person.

Juvia and the creatures surrounding Lance hissed as they leapt a safe distance away from the lightning strikes. A few water creatures and familiars were killed for being too slow, but Juvia merely snarled and glared at Lance for his attempt to keep her at bay.

What the familiars and creatures did not predict something else would attack them.

" _Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!"_

Juvia flinched as icy projectiles in the form of crescents rained about her. They slammed into familiars and cut them down with precision that could only take decades to master. The watery creatures were caught up in the confusion that they did not even notice poised lightning bolts whipping them until it was too late, and they exploded into particles of water. Juvia covered herself from the devastation and confusion and did not notice Lance running towards her.

Lance clapped his hands together before slamming them on the ground. _"Lightning-Make: K'awiil Serpent!"_ he chanted. Lightning snapped away from him and traveled through the ground. The bolt of cyan lightning formed into a serpent of a winding body and four electrical claws. Its jaws snapped open in a roar as it made its way to Juvia.

Juvia squealed her surprise when the lightning serpent coiled around her. She hissed, but the serpent hissed back with a tongue of lightning. She was forced to let go of her water form in exchange for human skin. Her eyes were wild with hatred as she wriggled her way out from the serpent's bind.

Gray helped Lance up, but his eyes focused on his wife. "It won't hurt her?" he wanted to be sure.

Lance shook his head. "Not unless I wanted it to," he promised. "The worse it'll do is give warning shocks, but it won't hurt her any worse than that."

Gray nodded his appreciation towards Lance. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Lance admonished. "Are you _sure_ this'll work?"

Gray heaved a sigh as his eyes drifted back to the furious Water Mage. "I just want to try," he murmured.

Lance noticed the shadows of more familiars. "I can buy you time," he promised. "I want to see Aunt Juvia again too."

Gray nodded. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance chuckled. "Like I said, don't thank me yet. Thank me when Aunt Juvia is back to being herself." He turned away as his cyan lightning charged his being. He burst away like a lightning bolt and towards the familiars daring to show face.

Gray turned back to his wife. He approached Juvia like approaching a rogue dog waiting to bite the hand that tried to feed it.

Juvia's eyes locked on him and she snapped her teeth in his direction.

"Juvia," Gray called softly. "Juvia, it's _me_. It's your beloved Gray. Can you understand me?"

Juvia snarled.

"Juvia, I _need_ you to listen to me," Gray persisted. "This _isn't_ you! I don't _want_ to fight you like this! I need you with me, fighting by my side."

Juvia only thrashed even more.

" _Juvia."_ Gray's voice wavered a bit. "I love you."

Juvia stopped her thrashing.

Gray kept going and took a few steps towards her. "That's why I need you to snap out of this. I love you and I need you with me. Our kids need their mom. Silver needs us to help him."

Juvia eyed him, but it seemed she understood his words this time around. Those hateful, glinting eyes changed back to her dark blue.

Gray kept his distance, but he continued: "Right now, there's a lot happening. The Guardian Duo are destroying Margaret Town. We're facing monsters. But, I can't face them without you and you _know_ that."

Juvia's water form wavered a bit. Her skin and clothes were returning to her, slowly but ever so surely.

Gray took that as a cue to keep talking. "You and I are in this together. We're a team. I told you that at our wedding, didn't I?" He smiled a little. "I'm lucky there's a woman crazy enough to put up with me, you know that? And I'm lucky I got to marry her and get to love her."

Juvia blinked as her water body broke for her solid form. Dizziness and pain overwhelmed her and made her sway. "Da… Darling," she moaned.

Relief flooded Gray. "Juvia," he breathed.

The coiled serpent uncoiled around Juvia, its work done, and evaporated back into Ethernano particles. Juvia swayed and nearly fell face down, but Gray caught her in his arms. Juvia grunted against him.

"Juvia's beloved Gray," Juvia whispered. "How could Juvia forget her beloved and her children?"

"It wasn't your fault," Gray hushed.

Juvia shivered as a sniffle came out. "But, it _is,"_ she lamented. "How could Juvia want to hurt her beloved? She _loves_ Gray!"

"I love you too," Gray assured soothingly. He kissed her dampening hair. "It's okay, Juvia. I'm just glad you're back."

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia cried. "Juvia is _so sorry."_

Gray held her tighter. "I know, but don't be," he calmed. "It's not your fault, Juvia."

"Juvia is sorry," she whimpered still. "Juvia is sorry… Juvia is…is…"

Gray noticed something was wrong and looked down at his wife with a frown. "Juvia, what's wrong?" he demanded to know.

Juvia's breathing became labored. "Juvia… Juvia…" She tipped her head up.

Worried darkness clashed with glazed deep blue.

" _So…rry,"_ was all she got before a blank look over came her face and she fell limp in Gray's arms.

Gray's eyes widened. "Juvia!" he cried. "Juvia, talk to me! Wake up! What's—?" His eyes saw something silver and looked at her left calf to see a dart had pierced her. It was the mark on the dart, however, that he noticed the most. Something thundered in his stare. _"Hunters,"_ he snarled.

 _SPLASH._

"We'll be taking the _Magus_ now."

Gray looked up to see a team of two people walking towards them. One looked like a child with her braided hair and big eyes. She held a leash in her hand and a collar floating by itself was attached to it, tugging her along. The other person was female as well, thick and dark-skinned. Her hair was puffed in a curled afro and her eyes were a golden amber. She seemed at ease like the town was not being destroyed.

Gray glared at her. "Why did you shoot my wife?" he snarled. "She's not a criminal. She hasn't done anything wrong."

The dark-skinned lady smiled her demented smile. "From where I was standing, she seemed like she wanted to kill you and the little Zeus-wannabe."

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Faye_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Faye is a mystery, just like the other Hunters._ ⌟

Gray clutched Juvia tightly like he was protecting her. "You can see she's not going to kill us," he countered. "She's fine now!"

"And, just when is this 'fine' spell going to end?" Faye wondered. "She would've went right back to trying to kill you."

"She wouldn't have!" Gray spat, wholly believing his words.

Faye shrugged. "Well, either way, she was a rogue meaning we have to tag her and bag her." She looked at the child with no softness in her eyes. "Let her go."

The child dropped leash and the sound of paws scraping against the earth quickened.

" _No!"_ A Magic Circle appeared below Gray. "Don't you touch he—! _Ah!"_

Gray's Magic Circle left him as something bit into his shoulder and dragged him away from his wife like he was a rag-doll. He tried to get his hands on whatever attacked him, but he felt nothing but air.

Faye stepped up to the unconscious Juvia and picked her up like it was nothing, throwing her over her shoulder. "Don't you worry, Mister Fullbuster. This isn't like the little problem you had with your kid," she assured. She did not sound assuring. "Little Miss Juvia will just be taken outside of the town and put into a holding cell for twenty-four hours. If she's fine, she'll be free to go."

Gray howled when his right arm bled, wounded by teeth marks. "I would _never_ trust the word of a Hunter! Not after what you did to my son!" he snapped. Black began to crawl up his left arm. "All of you are nothing more than the scum of this nation—of this _world!"_

Faye ignored him to walk away with Juvia. "Shoot him," she ordered the child.

The little girl casually pulled out her dart gun and aimed it for Gray.

Gray was not having it. _"Give her back!"_ he roared. " _Ice Devil's—!"_

 _PING._

Gray's eyes widened when the dart hit his chest. The world tilted for a moment and everything went into double vision. The teeth on his flesh left him. He looked down at the dart and a sloppy hand tried to remove it. All that got him was his back slamming onto the ground.

 _SPLASH. SPLASH. SPLASH._

His eyes tried to follow the floating collar and dragging leash as it scampered back to the child. _"No,"_ he tried to fight. _"Juvia…_ Give her…back…"

He could hear his name being called in the distance. His name sounded full of anger and panic.

"Juvia," Gray breathed as black dotted his vision. "Juvia…" Black ensnared him, and his consciousness slipped away.

 _Juvia_ …

* * *

The cage of rogue creatures and Mage had been melted in various places and that was not a good thing.

They were free to do as they saw fit. They were free to pounce upon their prey and boil them. The familiars ignored them and they the familiars. Neither held any interest to the other. The humans were their only prey. That was all they focused on.

" _Iron King's Shield!"_

Olivia cringed behind her shield as she felt boiling water hit her shield. Her Iron Beast Armor clung to her with a few scratches, but her body was worse off. Her left leg had a deep cut she was trying to heal, but she could not focus on it with the battling. She was too engrossed in defending herself she did not notice a wildcat familiar lunge for her until it was nearly too late.

 _SLICE._

Galileo slashed the familiar's chest with his arm blade, causing it to disintegrate. "God, sis, I leave you alone for five minutes and you leave your back _wide_ open," he teased.

"Shut up," Olivia snapped with no real harm behind it. "I've beaten you enough to know I'm the better fighter." She pushed back on her shield for the rogue water creature trying to boil her to be slammed back.

Galileo shield himself from a Water Mage's slicer with a wall of iron. "You know, you insult me a lot for someone so short," he complained.

" _We're the same height!"_ Olivia cried. She tore down her shield to see familiars and watery creatures alike (both of water and plain mythical creature) gaining on her and her brother. She growled. "You don't have the required dendrites for me to argue with you." She flapped her wings to get into the air before throwing herself into a ball. _"Iron Wheel!"_ She slammed onto the ground in a mass of spinning gray and sped away from Galileo.

Galileo pouted. "I'll have you know my dendrites are intact, thank you very much!" he shouted back. He saw red grow onto his wall and let it evaporate only to look at hissing Water Mages and other creatures along with them. "Meanie. Here I am just setting the record straight. Oh, well." He clapped his hands in prayer as his Magic Circle appeared below him. "C'mon, you guys! Show me what you've got!" He put his hands on the ground. _"I call upon the iron of Mars!"_ he chanted. _"Let's go! Iron-Make: Ilmarinen's Hammer!"_ A giant hammer made of pure rhodium appeared before Galileo, ingrained with his same tattoos. The hammer wasted no time smashing only into familiars and watery creatures, letting the rogue creatures live.

Olivia burst free from her Iron Wheel only for a Water Mage to rage scalding water onto her armor. She hissed as she leapt back only for a familiar to ram into her. She was not one to take anything lying down as her metal tail glowed in Magic. _"Iron Tail!"_ she chanted as she whipped around. She slammed her tail into the familiar and it bowled over, knocking back its comrades. She panted as she looked at her approaching enemies. "This is getting annoying," she muttered.

A fanged smile. _"Hypnos' Touch!"_ came a chant.

Olivia looked over her shoulder to see a Water Mage falling to the ground, unconscious. Her stare went to the Mage who did it and smirked. "My hero, the King Cobra himself," she teased.

Orochi put his glove back on and grinned. "Always leaving your back open, Ollie. And, _you_ became S-Class," he tutted all in a good fun. Familiars were creeping up behind him.

Olivia shook her head as she conjured daggers in her hands. "Don't be so jealous, Oreo. You'll make it there some day. Now, stand still and look pretty." Without any more explanation, she threw her daggers at the familiars and watched in satisfaction when they plunged into their targets.

Orochi glanced over his shoulder to see the familiars evaporating. "I feel like you're the prince and I'm the damsel-in-distress," he laughed. His eyes went behind Olivia as he saw creatures rushing towards them. He frowned and pulled off his glove once more. "Stay right there," he ordered Olivia.

Olivia smirked. "As you wish, _princess."_

Orochi held up his hands like he was clutching a bow and arrow. He made sure he was over Olivia's shoulder and he narrowed his eyes. _"Poison Arrows!"_ he chanted and let go of his invisible string.

The enemies continued their sprint, but, right in the middle of their stride, something rained on top of them and they disappeared in violent puffs of black and disintegrated into innocent puddles of water.

Orochi put down his hands with a smile. "There. We're even."

Silence.

Orochi looked at Olivia to see her head had dropped ever-so-slightly. Concern etched on his face mixed with knowing. "Are you okay, Ollie?" he murmured.

Olivia took a shaky breath. "No, but I will be," she answered, honest.

Orochi noticed they were not alone, but that did not bother him. His attention was only on Olivia. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the guild?" he asked. "You and Galileo should be with him."

Olivia snorted, sarcastic and humorless. "Trust me. That's the _last_ thing Gale would want," she assured. "He would get pissed if he knew we were with him instead of fighting." She added quietly, "But, he _should_ be out here with us."

Orochi put back on his glove to rest his hand on her shoulder. "If I know Gale, he's not going to like his big sister taking pity on him," he tried to jest. "You know he hates that. And, you're right. He'd want us to fight out here than be right with him. But, I can handle myself fine out here. I know Gally-Gally will want to stay here too. But, do _you?"_

It took Olivia a few moments to answer. "I want to avenge him," was all she said.

"Then, let's start with the audience we have," Orochi urged. "You go for the familiars and those water things. I can take out anything else." He smiled a little. "Anesthesia _is_ my specialty."

Olivia chuckled. "Don't even start," she tried to warn.

"It got you smiling," Orochi reminded, smiling more. "C'mon. I don't think our audience will wait anymore."

Olivia turned around to see they were completely surrounded. She grinned, showing some fang. "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting," she supposed.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!"

Galileo inserted himself into the little circle they made with only a few scratches and no burns. He shook his wet hair and frowned as he touched it. "Oh, man, my _hair,"_ he lamented. "It's totally _ruined."_

"Really? _That's_ what you care about right now?" Olivia asked dryly.

"I care about the hydrogen bonds in my hair," Galileo corrected.

"Tell me we aren't related," Olivia pleaded to Orochi. "Please. There's no way I'm his twin."

Galileo stuck his tongue out at Olivia. "You're just jealous I have longer hair."

"Why would I _ever_ be jealous of that?" Olivia demanded to know. "Especially with you and your high maintenance, Perench-imported shampoo and conditioner—"

"It's called 'hygiene', Shortcake," Galileo sniffed at her.

A tick mark landed on Olivia's head. "It's called 'high maintenance', smart ass," she bit back. "And, I'm _not—!"_

"Guys, let's save the sibling rivalry until _after_ we're done here, okay?" Orochi suggested as he saw their enemies inch closer and closer. "Then, you guys can argue until your hearts' content."

Galileo and Olivia huffed, turning away from each other like upset children. _"Fine,"_ they grumbled.

Galileo suddenly grinned. "Bet you I can take out ten times more than you," he challenged with his words slurring together in a rush. He touched his metal arm. _"Hardon Mode: Activate!"_

Olivia grinned back. "You're on!" she decided. _"Iron Beast King Cannons!"_

Orochi just blinked as he watched the twins transform before his very eyes. "Um… Guys…?" he called meekly. "I think we should have a game—"

" _Iron Beast King…Rooooooooooooar!"_

" _Explosió Cinéticanos!"_

As explosions violated the air and the sounds of alarmed cries blasted into Orochi's ears, he merely sighed. "…plan," he finished lamely. "I'm forgetting the Iron Twins don't do planning." His eyes sought a water creature trying to sneak up on him. It was a rogue bunyip with burning hatred in its eyes. "That's okay." His Magic Circle pulsed beneath him, a burgundy color with a mesmerizing swirl surrounding a toxic fan symbol at its core. His eyes began reptilian slits. "I'll just start with you." And his tongue flicked out, forked and snake-like.

* * *

T'oree looked like a fiery goddess as her eyes glowed orange and burned solar energy into the familiars and watery creatures trying to kill her. Her curled, lengthy tresses of red had fired up into literal fire and gone was her cute ensemble in efforts to look like a regular human. Her Vanhallan battle armor fit her just fine, a sun-kissed body suit with three suns of yellow, blue, and red on her chest. She looked like a warrior of the sun herself as she flew, destroying enemies as she saw fit.

"Lord Cadorius," she called, "do battles like these happen often at these festivals?"

Cade skateboarded down the street, trying to outpace the familiars and watery creatures sprinting after him. "Not really, but I'm starting to see a trend," he shouted back to her over the chaos of the storm. He gripped his cross necklace. "All right, Llamrei, let's do this!" His Magic Circle bloomed beneath him as he pushed his skateboard to go faster. It was rounded like the Round Table and appeared in a murky green color. Twenty-five swords pointed inwards, each holding a different name. The symbol of a rampant dragon stood at the center of the Round Table. _"Transform! Knight Soul!"_ he chanted. _"Sir Galahad!"_ His entire Magic circle rotated until one symbol took it over: a shield with a cross marking it. His own sword necklace transitioned from silver to a blooming ruby.

Take-Over Magic was different for every user and how it felt. You were taking over the soul, the very _existence_ , of something else. For Nashi, she could feel herself in a serene place. Her armor would materialize at the permission of her Divine Soul and cling to her very being. For Ellie, she would see the souls of the different types of _fae_ creatures before her. They would step forth and embrace her, willingly giving her their power. For Mira, she could feel the Demon Factor wrap around her entire body and transform her into a monster.

For Cade, he befell into a place he had seen over and over again. Red burned his vision as he saw the knight Sir Galahad before him in his glorious red armor with hints of white and silver and gold. His sword was plunged before him with his shield in front of it, a glistening white with a red cross bottony* on it. The symbol of King Arthur rested in the middle of his shield, gold and confident, not arrogant in the slightest. Sir Galahad looked as every bit as a Knight of the Round Table should be with his noble grey eyes shining and hair flowing behind him with his royal red cape.

Cade grinned at the Red Knight of the Round Table. "Ready?"

Sir Galahad nodded. "Always, my King."

Cade took off in a spring towards the Red Knight. Sir Galahad did not even flinch as Cade ran towards him. Instead, his eyes closed as red pulsed from his very being.

And, Cade slammed into him, making everything explode.

No longer were Cade's enemies trying to keep up with a male on a skateboard. A mare took the place of the skateboard, pelt white as snow with her own armor forged just for her. She pushed her hooves to go faster down the street. A knight road her like he was born to ride. Red and silver armor clung to his being, not overly-clunky or lacking its protectiveness. His cape flowed behind him with the Arthurian dragon stitched into its material. Cade wielded the silver sword _Moraea_ with his shield _Corbenic_ with ease and glanced behind him. The familiars and watery creatures were gaining ground.

"C'mon, Llamrei, I know you can go faster than this!" Cade spurred.

Llamrei snorted and proved him right as she pushed herself to go even faster.

T'oree flew to Cade's side and looked like a ray of sun doing so. "Where do we lead them, Lord Cadorius?" she asked, having no trouble keeping up with him and his mare.

Cade let out a terse breath. "I don't know, Tor," he grunted. "I don't know these streets like I know Magnolia."

"Shall I fly ahead?" T'oree offered.

"Go for it."

T'oree nodded and pulled ahead, ascending into the sky.

Cade's eyes flicked to watch her leave before glancing this way and that.

 _How could familiars be_ **here?** _What does that even mean?_

T'oree rejoined him and pointed. "I have found a cul-de-sac, I believe you call it. Would that suffice?"

Cade jerkily nodded. "Yeah! I can work with that! Let's go!"

Getting to the cul-de-sac was easy. It seemed like the cul-de-sac was for commercial buildings and retail stores all since-abandoned ever since the evacuation. T'oree, Cade, and Llamrei went deep into the cul-de-sac and their enemies followed them quite blindly. Their minds were dead-set on one thing: killing the humans.

T'oree turned to face them, floating in the air, while Cade pulled Llamrei around. She whinnied, a bit uneasy at the sight of the ugly monsters. Cade ran a soothing hand down her neck. "Don't worry, girl. We've got this."

T'oree looked up and her eyes narrowed as she saw more familiars and watery creatures surround them from the rooftops. "Lord Cadorius," she called, "I propose I take care of the enemies on the roofs and you stay below with your mare."

"Sounds like a plan, Tor," Cade agreed. He visibly hardened as he readied himself, twirling his sword. "On my signal."

T'oree nodded.

Cade watched as the enemy inched closer to them, not at all wary or suspicious. They were monsters blinded in a vengeful hatred with no sense of suspicion or caution. They prowled towards their target and were eager to kill.

"Llamrei," Cade said, "you with me?"

Llamrei stamped a hoof twice and neighed loudly.

Cade grinned. "That's my girl." He glanced at T'oree. "All right, Tor. Get ready."

T'oree let her hands ignite into the blazing colors of red and yellow as her eyes began to glow orange. "As always, Lord Cadorius," she promised.

Cade swallowed back any nerves he felt. "All right… Just a little closer…"

An awful thing that looked like a half-dead moth given a bigger body dared to flap closer to the Vanhallan, the human, and his steed. A watery Kelpie reared back on its hind-legs and gave a warring neigh before bursting into a gallop, impatient.

"Now!" Cade cried, snapping his reigns.

Llamrei neighed her own battle cry as she pushed herself and her master towards the enemy.

T'oree roared as she soared to greet the ones daring to attack her from the air. A beam of solar energy came out of both her glowing fists and she swept them across the rooftops. Explosions occurred, and the rooftops took damage, but the enemy was burnt to a crisp and crumbled without any fight. Cade and Llamrei pelted towards their own enemies with Cade readying his shield. _"Corbenic,"_ he called, _"obey your knight! Cross Shield!"_

The red cross glowing on the shield burst forth and rammed into a group of cretins, expunging them.

Cade readied his sword. _"Morae, obey your knight!"_

Moreae glowed a vicious red for its master.

" _Moreae,"_ Cade chanted, slashing his sword above Llamrei's head, _"Volley!"_ Hundreds of swords appeared before Cade, each a copy of the original Moreae sword. Cade pointed into the fray with his sword. _"Charge!"_ The copied swords soared at their opponents without hesitation. Some pierced their target directly. Others had minds of their own and hacked at the legs of bigger enemies to weaken them. Cade pulled Llamrei to move to the side as he shielded himself for a watery merrow that lunged for him. His sword electrified as he stabbed the watery merrow and its fragmented, breaking back into a puddle of water.

Swordplay came easier to Cade than he ever thought it would in his lifetime. What his copied swords did not kill, he killed himself with ease. His sword was like his extended arm and moved as swiftly. He used his shield sparingly. His reflexes were quick enough to perish his enemies instead of hide from them. Llamrei did her part as well. She stomped on anything that would try to nip at her ankles. The uneasiness in her movements was replaced with her own fury that creatures as vile as this would try and touch her rider.

T'oree soared in the air like an aerial ace. She led her enemies in an endless chase. Her hands glowed orange. "I shall show you a true war if that is what you desire," she snarled. "May the sun goddesses _Elekt'ra_ , _Phaët'ra_ , and _Hekt'ra_ bless me with a halberd!" Orange broke into her hands in the form of her pole with a large axe-blade and a sharp blade forming at the top. The orange broke off for the halberd to be ready for use.

T'oree surprised her enemies as she looped around and plummeted towards them with her halberd. She cut down a hawkish familiar with no remorse before whirling around and her eyes beaming solar energy at a watery Horus. She swung her halberd around for its blade to puncture into a large watery Abaia. The creature choked as she drove her blade back and pierced more creatures with them. She did not watch to see them fall. She only care about killing as many as possible.

The fight did not take anything out of the two Fairy Tail Mages. Between Cade's sword and T'oree's halberd, the number of enemies dwindled until both were down to their last rabid few. Dispatching them took no skin off their backs, even if both of them had a few scratches from feistier familiars arguably stronger than their brethren. T'oree floated back down to Cade and Llamrei with her halberd in her hands and seemed rejuvenated rather than tired.

"Although these circumstances are not ideal, I had…fun!" T'oree admitted, beaming.

Cade snickered, shaking his head as he killed the last familiar daring to touch him. "I keep forgetting your people are war-driven," he said. "I'm happy the second War Princess of Vanhalla is enjoying herself."

T'oree giggled. "Verily."

A hiss made both of them tense.

T'oree's eyes shifted around. "Have we missed one?"

Cade furrowed his eyebrows as he thought it over. He looked around the empty cul-de-sac. "I thought we—" He stared at a quivering shadow hiding itself behind a pillar. Caution swept over him. "Hey, you!" he shouted. "Come out here, you coward!"

The shadow hissed and ducked back.

T'oree gritted her teeth in her agitation. "It dares defy us," she growled. She began to fly to it. "I shall have words—!"

"Wait, Tor!" Cade cut in. Something was not right. His eyes kept to the pillar and he guided Llamrei into a slow walk towards it. "Hey," he murmured. "Are you…? Are you a human?"

The shadow merely trembled.

Cade sheathed his sword. "I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail," he greeted. "Name's Cade le Fay, King Arthur of Fairy Tail." He pointed towards the wary T'oree trailing after him. "That's T'oree. We're not here to hurt you—we _promise_. We just want to make sure you're safe."

T'oree did not like the looks of this. "Lord Cadorius," she tried to hiss.

The shadow stopped its trembling and peeked a bit from the pillar.

Cade smiled a bit. "That's it," he encouraged. "You can come on out now. It's safe."

The shadow paused. Then, it slunk itself into the light, showing its form. It was a human, all right. But, it was—

"Silver?" Cade questioned. His eyes widened on the young Water Mage in badly-concealed surprise. "You were here this whole time?"

Silver said nothing. He kept his head down.

Cade's shoulders sank as he sighed. _"Geez,_ kid, you were going to give us a heart attack," he scolded. He lightly kicked Llamrei's sides and she took that as her cue to walk. "Is anyone else with you? Are you okay? Last I heard, you were in a sick bay."

T'oree's unease was very present as she hung back. "Lord Cadorius," she tried to stop.

Cade slowed Llamrei down to a stop when Silver was ever-so-quiet. Worry made room for caution. "Silver," he said, careful. "You there, kid?"

Silver said nothing. He stayed perfectly still.

Then—

—he took a step.

Cade blinked his surprise as he watched Silver take staggering steps toward him, like walking was more of a chore than an everyday action. Llamrei snorted and shifted in her anxiety, but she would not move without her master's say-so. Cade could only watch as Silver approached him before stopping a good five footsteps away.

"Silver?" Cade called again. His eyes quieted into suspicion. "You okay?"

Silver did not say anything.

Silence passed between them with only the battle of the gods and the chaos of the storm to rumble in their ears.

Silver tipped up his head.

Startled grey clashed with hateful blue.

Llamrei reared up on her hind legs, clearly frightened, as Silver sprang at Cade with water coating his arms and forming gauntlets. Cade barely had time to shield himself as Silver landed a boiling bunch to his shield and knocked him clear-off Llamrei. His foot was caught in his stirrup and he landed awkwardly on the ground, arm bent on his sword. He shouted as Llamrei dragged him, galloping away from Silver.

"Llamrei! It's okay, girl!" Cade tried to soothe.

Silver to pursue his victim, but T'oree stopped him. She was not hostile as she gazed at the aspiring Triton of Fairy Tail, but her gaze held little warmth. She guarded Silver with her mighty halberd. "Lord Silver, I plead for you to cooperate." Her tone sounded poised and regal—she sounded like the war princess of Vanhalla and not the clueless alien of Earth Land. "You will _not_ harm your friend."

Silver's wild eyes seared into her own unique ones before he switched tactics. He summoned a whirlpool and threw it in T'oree's direction. T'oree did not even need to flinch as the water evaporated before it could touch her. This made Silver angrier yet wary. He circles his arms around for water tentacles to come to his aid. He whipped a hand around. A tentacle responded and lashed at T'oree.

Again, T'oree did not flinch as the water evaporated before touching her. She landed back on the ground and walked gracefully towards Silver.

Silver snarled and kept up his tentacle attacks. His tentacles zoomed for their target, burning hot and ready to grab their victim. But, they were burned away before they came close to touching T'oree. She looked undisturbed as she kept her stride.

"Somehow, you fail to forget the power of your ally," T'oree noted, lifting her chin. "I am a sun-kissed royal. Fire may not douse your water directly, but you stand no chance against the three suns of Vanhalla." She let her halberd burst into harmless particles. "I shall remind you what you have forgotten, _Lord Silver."_

Watching T'oree ignite herself made Silver feel less hatred and more fear for the person he desired to kill. She no longer stood as a princess in her orangish skin and flaming hair. She had become a vessel of the sun _itself_. Her entire being was fabricated by the sun's radiant energy and burned within and without her. Her green eyes and golden irises transitioned into a dark orange and maintained their cool. The mark of the three suns stitched into her battle armor burned on her chest to remind all the three goddesses of Vanhalla's suns had kissed her and blessed her with their gift.

Silver dropped to his knees at the sheer power radiating off T'oree. His eyes were wide, still spiraling in unwanted hatred. But, they humbled with dread. Even water stood no chance against the sun. T'oree was only ten steps away and perspiration mixed with the rainwater clinging to his body. He could feel the intensity of the heat getting to him as his head swayed and his eyelids drooped. His water was drying up, even his own saliva. He desperately licked his lips to savor some moisture, desperate for the rain to give him strength, but with such intense heat before him, he could do nothing but be at its mercy.

The hatred glowing in those blue eyes died. Silver found himself more alert that he could no longer feel water below his skin. Death and thirst drained any resistance from his body. He looked at T'oree with those eyes she always saw when she stepped into the guild hall. "Miss Tori," he wheezed.

T'oree's gaze softened a tad. "You understand now, Lord Silver." She doused her solar prowess as sun changed to skin. The only flames remaining on her was her fiery hair, but she made sure the heat was bearable. Like a doting sister, she strode to Silver and knelt before him. "I am sorry for making you feel such a thing." And, she was. The remorse felt heavy on her tongue. "You are my friend. I do not wish to make you feel death."

Silver coughed. "S'okay, Miss Tori," he croaked. "What…? What happened? I just remember being at the sick bay and…"

T'oree grappled the situation. "On Vanhalla, if the great gods of the moons and suns grew wrathful, my sister and myself would show no mercy and rage. We would become the vessel of their ire," she explained. "This 'River Guardian'… Its own wrath must have influenced you."

Silver's eyes stung with regret. "I'm sorry," he choked, shaky. "I'm _really sorry,_ Miss Tori."

"Do not be sorry, Lord Silver," T'oree chided in sisterly consolation. "I, too, understand your pain. When I woke from my suns' anger, I felt bitter at myself for falling for their whims. But, I have learned my actions are not my fault. Blame the gods. Their anger spilled onto you and it is not right."

Silver sniffled. "I'm _really sorry,"_ he whimpered.

T'oree wiped away a tear that strayed from Silver's eye. "Do not cry, Lord Silver, for your apologies are not necessary," she soothed. "I am the one who is sorry for making you feel such pain. I did not mean to hurt my friend."

Silver shook his head. "You didn't, Miss Tori," he insisted. "I should be _thanking_ you. You _saved_ me!"

"I wish she saved me," came dry note.

T'oree and Silver looked up to see Cade approaching them with Llamrei walking beside him, tamed. Cade narrowed his eyes at Silver. "Geez, kid, remind me to not piss you off," he joked.

Silver looked down, mind muddled in his own guilt. "I'm sorry, Cade," he mumbled. "I'm really sorry."

Cade dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Nah, don't be, kid. Besides"—and he grinned and winked—"I'll get you back someday. When the next Guild Games come around, you better watch out for me."

Silver picked up his head to smile, if a little weak. "I promise I will."

T'oree frowned as she looked at Cade. "Are you hurt, Lord Cadorius? Do you need medical attention?"

Cade shook his head. "Nothing broken or bruised besides my ego, Tor," he jested cheekily. "You okay? You looked like a damn goddess when you lit up like that! I haven't seen you do that since you tried to nearly kill me way back, but just—!" He lowly whistled as T'oree giggled. "Thank Jesus you're on our side."

"You should see my sister. She lights up into the moon and looks so beauteous," T'oree admired. "I look nothing more than an untamed fire."

"Are you shitting me?" Cade asked, incredulous. "Tor, you look amazing like that! Just, please, don't do that to me when you're mad."

T'oree chuckled. "I would do no such thing, Lord Cadorius."

Cade grinned. "Now, I don't know about _you_ guys, but _I'm_ thinkin' we sho—!" His eyes widened.

T'oree and Silver blinked their shock when too many things happened at once. Cade's Magic enveloped him as he fell forward and left him stranded in his civilian form. Llamrei neighed loudly and tried to fight with everything she had, but she ultimately reverted back to being a skateboard. Cade fell flat on his face with a dart in his back and did not say a word. He did not jerk or flinch. He laid still.

T'oree and Silver blinked. Then, their eyes widened in horrid realization. "Lord Cadorius!/Cade!" they chorused respectively and flocked their fallen comrade.

T'oree took to cradling Cade as the naked worry haunted her eyes. She pulled out the dart and threw the poison elsewhere. Two fingers went to his neck. "He is alive," she said shakily as she found his pulse. "But, wh—?" Her own words died as her eyes widened.

Silver gaped as T'oree fell awkwardly atop Cade, limp. "Miss Tori!" he cried. "No! Please, wake up!" He noticed the dart on her back and yanked it out like T'oree had done to Cade. "Oh, please, wake up," he begged. "Miss Tori! Cade!"

 _SPLASH._

"Uncle Bundy, I caught the two aliens!"

Silver turned his head to see a proud little girl in her dual braids and missing her two front teeth and a bottom one was growing back in. The back of her hand had the tattoo of a skull and two guns crossed behind it. She looked quite pleased with herself as she held her gun and skipped about.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Brusca_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Brusca may be young, but there is no information about her._ ⌟

A warm smile. "You did well, Brusca."

Silver noticed an older gentleman with aging hair accompanying Brusca. He looked unbothered by the rain in his rain jacket and held two leashes with collars that magically pulled themselves like dogs yanking on their leashes. The gentleman noticed this and whistled. "Control yourselves," he barked on command.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Bundy_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Like all Magic Hunters, Bundy is a mystery._ ⌟

Silver did his best to glare at the two of them, but the fear he felt was overwhelming and he shook from it. "What did you do to my friends?" he barked. "They didn't do anything wrong! You didn't have to shoot them!"

Bundy noticed Silver and squinted at him. Something came to him. "Wait… You're the Ice Devil's little brother," he realized.

Silver was taken back at that.

 _Wait. Does he mean Gary?_

"Brusca, say, 'hello', to Ice Devil's little brother," Bundy ordered. "He deserves some respect."

Brusca scampered behind her uncle to look at Silver in her shyness. She waved. "H-Hello," she whispered before hiding again.

If two of Silver's friends were not lying unconscious, he would have thought the action was cute. But, the situation demanded him to be angry. "Who _are_ you people?" he demanded. "What did you do to my friends? They didn't do anything!"

Brusca frowned and grew a bit bolder. "But, they're aliens!" she argued. "They're not supposed to be on Earth Land!"

"So, what?" Silver snapped. "They're doing nothing wrong! They're _innocent people!"_

"They're illegal immigrants, Silver Fullbuster," Bundy rumbled. "They are not permitted to live in this world."

"The heck they are!" Silver fired back. _"So what_ if they're from somewhere else? They're home is _here!_ They're Mages of Fairy Tail!"

Bundy shook his head. _"Magi_ never learn do they," he muttered. "Running their mouths like this. Brusca?"

Brusca took out her gun. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Shoot the _Magus,"_ Bundy ordered, making Silver panic. "He's a rogue. We'll take him to the holding cells."

"Wait!" Silver tried to plead as Brusca locked her gun on him. "Don't—!"

It was too late.

The dart pierced Silver's chest.

His Magic wreathed inside him, defeated and restrained. He could feel exhaustion hit him hard as his body fell to the side. He tried to keep his eyes open as he saw footsteps patter over to him.

"So, _this_ is the Ice Devil's brother," came a note of wonder. "Can I keep him?"

A rough chuckle. "No, my pet. We didn't come here for that." The voice grew muffled as fatigue roared in Silver's ears and his eyes fell shut. But, he heard words he wanted to remember for they carried something ominous with them. "But, the Ice Devil is here with that little pet girl. If you're good, I'm sure Mister Gavrilo will let you play with her."

A cute cheer. "You think so, Uncle?"

The next words fell deaf on Silver's ears as he gave way to the exhaustion blanketing him.

* * *

From the safety of the guild hall, Erza and Ooba watched live feed of another Water Mage being hit with a dart and hitting the ground, unconscious. Erza hardened and Ooba gave nothing away.

"So, Hunters are in our midst," Erza hissed dangerously.

"We can't fight them," Ooba state, spinning her arms. "Not even an S-Class Mage stands a chance against a fully-realized Hunter."

"What do you propose then?" Erza challenged. "That we let out Mages be put down like a wild boar?"

Ooba watched another Mage and magical creature fall. "I think our captains and commissioner will have a better answer for us." She called out to them telepathically. _Captains, Commissioner Eckart—are you with me?_

Thaddeus responded in his childlike voice. _I am here, Master Ooba._

 _As am I_ , Eckart thought gruffly.

 _Captain Frollo here._

 _Captain Tanya as well._

 _Why was I not alerted of the arrival of Magic Hunters?_ Ooba demanded to know. _Did any of you know about this order?_

Frollo answered. _Negative, Master Ooba. My communications with anyone outside of Margaret Town is down._

 _I can't_ **believe** _Hunters would be sent,_ Tanya gnashed. _They call us names and mock us like we're disobedient pets. Their help is more hurting to our side._

 _They won't kill us_. Thaddeus' voice sounded certain. _Not when they're here under ministry orders. The worst they can do is knock us out._

' _The worst',_ Commissioner Eckart echoed. _And just_ **who** _are they knocking out?_

Erza added to the conversation. _The rogue Mages and creatures will be their targets. But, knowing Hunters, there's always more on their list._

"Master! Master!"

Ooba and Erza looked to see flower child Kazari rushing to the stage with wide eyes.

"Masters, I can't reach them!" Kazari panicked.

"'Can't reach' who?" Ooba needed to know.

Kazari shivered. "Some of our guild mates are vanishing from my links with them," she explained. "I've been trying to call them, but no one is answering."

Something hit Erza and made her eyes widen. "Hunters… Oh, no…" She gave Kazari a hard look. "Can you reach Gary Fullbuster?"

Kazari put two hands to her temple as she tried to sift through her links and the minds of the town to find him. Her brow furrowed at her discovery. "Something's blocking me from him. I know his mind is there, but I can't talk to him," she answered.

"We need to find him," Erza told Ooba. "With Hunters here, he can't be left alone."

Ooba understood that all too well. "You're right," she agreed. "We'll send a recovery team to get to him."

Erza let out a terse breath.

 _I promise you, Gray, Juvia, I won't let him be taken away from you again._

* * *

Riding Flynn back into town was a bit of a workout for Julia. Her thighs burned, but she ignored the pain. There were more important things than that.

Flynn followed her command with ease. He was well-trained, not even hesitating to jump over dishes or gallop through ridiculously-sized puddles. He wove through trees and jumped over bushes.

 _CR-CRACK._

Julia looked over to see lightning had struck a tree in the forest. It was not close by, but it was still nothing assuring.

Flynn snickered a little, but he was undaunted.

Julia grinned. "Attaboy, Flynn," she praised.

The duo burst from the tree line and could see Margaret Town from the perch on a hill top. Julia's eyes scanned the town. She saw the broken houses abandoned and empties and buildings made for business to be crushed at the hands of the two gods. She saw the suzaku and the pixiu battling in the sky. The suzaku was did not give up on its war-path and made sure the pixiu could not defend herself. The suzaku blasted water at the pixiu and the pixiu, rather than run, tried to defend itself in a ball of cloud.

Flynn whinnied and paced in place as if to wonder why his new rider would desire to go into such a war.

Julia stroked his neck. "C'mon, Flynn. I've got to get down there." She snapped his reigns.

Flynn led her down the hill the best he could. He avoided as many obvious mud puddles and slid a few times, but he got them both down and closer to the town. Suburbs out-skirted the town with houses given a lot of land for their backyards. But, those homes were abandoned and untouched in bloodshed. Flynn took them into the suburbs to see carriages and Lacrima Four-Wheel Drives had been left behind. Toys in driveways were left for the rain to claim. No one was staying when such a battle fell onto their home.

A battle that should have never been.

 _CR-CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

Lightning streaked the sky.

Julia pulled Flynn into a cautious canter as they fled down the street. Her eyes slowly went this way and that as she tried to judge her environment. Everything seemed off about this being untouched. No sign of watery creatures patrolled for easy pickings. No Mages were here. It was nothing.

Julia slowed Flynn into a trot, then a walk. "I think you should go back to your rider," she decided. "I feel something ominous around here and, when it comes out to play, you shouldn't be here."

Flynn bobbed his head up and down and snorted, picking himself back into a trot.

Julia smiled. "You're a brave-heart, Flynn," she complimented. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Flynn snorted again.

Julia was vaguely familiar with this part of town and led Flynn as best she could. She saw the trolley line that connected the suburbs to the rest of the town. The trolley line went over over a massive bridge and Flynn and Julia approached it no problem.

Flynn stopped dead when he saw what was beyond the bridge.

Julia stopped as well.

A gluttonous familiar had taken to be the bridge-master with its fat stomach and hungry eyes. It looked like a demented baby that had been coddled all its life. It salivated as it looked at the sight of two new meals.

"So…hungwy," it moaned in a voice combining male and female. "Need…snack…Mama…"

Julia pressed her lips into a grim line. "Oh. I get it now." She dismounted from Flynn to stroke the stallion's jaw. "Flynn, you better go back now, okay? I can handle myself."

Flynn neighed and bopped his nose onto Julia's. His tail swished as he turned away and galloped back to his rider.

Julia kept her eyes on the familiar. "A familiar, huh? Interesting."

The familiar point a fat finger at her. "Eat you," it wheezed. "Eat weak human."

Julia slowly smiled. "You think I'm weak?"

The familiar showed its shark teeth. "No Magic," it spoke, pointing out a fact. "Weak meat."

"So, just because I'm not a Mage, I'm not really a threat to you," Julia assumed. "I'm just a weakling." She grinned as her hands went over and slid down her neck. "You _disgust_ me." In a flash, her hands gripped something and pulled them out from underneath her jacket. They were blades that glinted strangely and she positioned herself offensively. "You're right," she said. "I don't have Magic Power. That was my choice. But, I get by."

The familiar licked its lips. "Eat you," it wheezed. "Eat weak meat."

Julia grinned. "You're made nothing from Curses, from Ethernano." She adjusted herself ever-so-subtly. "That's good for me. My Anti-Ethernano weapons are going to love you."

 _Without Flynn, getting back to Linus and Elvin will be a bit harder, but I can manage. As long as I have my weapons, I can make it back to them._

Julia charged at the familiar. "You want to eat? Then, eat, you bastard!"

The familiar gave a delirious giggle as it reached out for Julia. "Eat you!"

Julia avoided being grabbed and jumped onto its arm. She twirled her twin blades. "How does this taste, _familiar?"_ she roared.

And, before the familiar could make a grab at her, Julia stabbed it in the eye.

* * *

Draculos sat in his office. The only light he needed was one desk lamp. No Lacrima-Vision or Lacrima Ball or anything else. He seemed at ease, like he did not just return from a meeting with the Ministry of Defense staff and he was not aware of the situation in Margaret Town.

At least, so what anyone would think.

He did not even open his eyes as he sighed. _"So,_ it's come to this," he supposed. "Have you come to watch?"

There was silence in the room.

"All we can have now is faith," Draculos continued. "All we can do now is pray Miss Alberona was right."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Pantherlily cut through his last chimera, a lion combined with a turtle. The entire plaza was full of dead chimera who had fought valiantly to defend their territories. Gajeel was already running out of the plaza with his arms back to flesh and not caring blood that was not his own touched his clothes.

"Let's go, Lily!" Gajeel shouted.

Pantherlily took off after Gajeel in an instant.

The two passed through another entryway to see the Museum of Fine Arts. It was surrounded in chimeras ready and willing to lay down their lives in the name of their Tamer. Some circled around the museum in patrol rotations, but most made sure the entire museum was guarded from outsiders. Needless to say, the ones on the steps noticed the Dragon Slayer and the ex-Traitor of the fallen Extalia. Growls and hisses rippled among the masses with hackles raised and tails lashing. Intruders. Outsiders. They needed to be killed.

Gajeel flexed his right arm for it to turn into a chainsaw. "You ready, Lily?"

Pantherlily wielded his Müsica Sword with ease. "Don't even have to ask, _Slayer."_

The chimeras looked restless with the violent need to descend onto their prey, so that was what made it weird. None of them moved from their post.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are they expecting us to come to them or somethin'?" he grunted.

"I don't know," Pantherlily said slowly. "It's like they're waiting for something."

And, wait for something they did. The chimeras blocking the stairs parted. A different chimera descended the steps, more different than the current chimeras. This one looked like the leader of the herd with broad shoulders and a lion's eyes. It had the size of an overgrown lion as well with the tusks of an elephant and the muzzle of a wolf. Bullhorns rested on its head and gills reflexively shifted on its neck. Its paws were clearly feline with claws sheathed, for now.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Royal Chimera, often found to be bigger, stronger, and faster than regular chimeras. A Royal Chimera cannot be made, but it is born. So far, magizoologists have only recorded fifteen Royal Chimeras in existence, but theorize there may be more. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It graced itself onto the ground and stared at the two before it. There was no hatred in its eyes. It looked like it was observing the two, trying to communicate. Eventually, its head swung into Pantherlily's direction and began to chuff.

Pantherlily growled as his teeth bared a little. It was no out of aggression. He was communicating back with his tail flicking.

The chimera stopped its noise and turned back, climbing up the steps.

Pantherlily sheathed his sword as Gajeel asked, "What was that?"

"His Tamer would like to meet us," Pantherlily revealed, following after the chimera. "I suggest we play along."

Gajeel locked his jaw, but his arm turned to flesh, and he followed the duo.

The walk up the steps was not without chimeras flashing their fangs and snapping them at the outsiders, the intruders. They did not like this. But, their Tamer had given command and they would not abandon his orders to sate their own needs. The Royal Chimera needed no help opening the doors to the museum for the doors opened on their own accord. It began to lead them through like it was giving them a tour. Chimeras were posted at stations and would bare their necks in submission to their chimeric leader, showing fang to the outsiders. Gajeel and Pantherlily found themselves stopping a few times when they saw bloodied guardsmen that had fallen into the claws of chimeras with their aralez dutifully dead at their side. Gajeel tensed, but he kept walking. He could not afford to stir up trouble in his own growing anger.

The Royal Chimera led them up to the second floor. It was the same—chimeras that despised the intruders and dead guardsmen littered here and there with their blood poisoning the floor. They came up the last staircase to the third floor when things got different. Gajeel and Pantherlily were swallowed in runes with meanings they could not begin to understand. Yet, they did not care for such an ancient text. They did not care for the centerpiece of the Guardian Duo and the masked maiden who could soothe them. They cared for the scraggy man sipping his beer near the balcony and entertaining himself with the battle of the gods.

"You made it," Spezi announced.

The Royal Chimera left the guests to go to its Tamer. It purred as its head rubbed against Spezi's head. Spezi stroked the muzzle of the Royal Chimera as if to thank it.

"So, Bluenote wasn't lying. Good for him," Gajeel said gruffly. "What the Hell is a Tamer doing all the way out here? Especially one that likes to evade being arrested."

Spezi smirked. "Captain Redfox is in the building, everyone," he mocked. "I'm a Tamer, _Captain._ You think I'd miss this for the world?"

"Not even an S-Class Tamer can tame creatures that powerful," Gajeel snapped. "They're _spirits_."

"You're right, _Captain,"_ Spezi agreed. "Tamers can't tame a spirit. Only a Celestial Spirit or Zen Mages can befriend spirits with access to their medium." He let go of his Royal Chimera to reach into his pocket. "But, I never said anything about taming them." He drew out something and dangled it for all to see.

Gajeel snarled at the pocket watch and the symbol on it. "You're one of them," he spat. "A Warlock."

"Perceptive." Spezi pocketed his watch.

"What the Hell do you want with the Guardian Duo?" Gajeel demanded to know. "They ain't actual gods—you know that, right?"

"They're gods in a way," Spezi said airily.

"And, you think you can control the gods," Pantherlily stated, lips curled into a sniff. "You'd be arrogant to think such a thing, _Tamer."_

"Of course I'd be too arrogant to try and control gods. I'm not stupid enough to try that." Spezi took another sip of his beer. "Trying that is a whole can of worms I'm not trying to open."

"Doesn't matter if you're trying or not—you're screwing around with the River Guardian." Gajeel's arm turned into his club. "Meaning you're the one to take out if we want to fix this mess."

Spezi smirked. "Don't be so quick to act, Captain. Remember, they're spirits. What would knocking me out accomplish?"

"You're the one who possesses their medium," Pantherlily decided.

Spezi shook his head. "I wouldn't go as far as to say I have it. But, I wouldn't go as far to say as I didn't have a little fun with it…"

Gajeel realized something. "I heard about some dick robbing the museum of that urn thing with some poison it could make."

"Guilty," Spezi declared. "Bluenote was in on it too. And, that Mist Mage, but, well, she was cut from the group."

"Which means you poisoned the medium," Pantherlily concluded. "You're controlling the medium."

Spezi shrugged. "I'm taming it," he agreed. "But, I hate to break it to you. See, knock me down all you want. Nothing will change." He swirled around his beer. "Ya see, Bluenote, his associate, and I knew you'd try to take us out to stop our little show, so we had a little contingency plan drawn up. Even if we all die, the great gods of this shitty town will keep going until everything is destroyed."

Pantherlily snarled. "What do you gain from this? This is nothing but senseless chaos!"

"Everyone wants something," Spezi assured. "We do this for reason. And, letting the River Guardian loose and raging is all part of the plot, even if it is just a subplot."

"So, this is one big game to you until you get the outcome," Gajeel growled. "But, what do you want? What do you want at the end of this?"

Spezi's eyes glinted. "Simple," he assured. "We want what everyone wants… _Freedom."_

* * *

As Elvin and Paige rounded the corner, Linus and Penelope stopped to give them some time, their Magic Circles blossoming.

" _December Boreas!"_ Linus chanted, flowing his arms out before him and sending wintry winds in the direction of the Magic Hunters.

Penelope's eyes glinted as one hand turned fist and the other hand slid to cover it. The hands slid out to cup each other in front of Penelope with their palms facing the street. _"Ghoul Drive!"_ she chanted.

Rising before her was a mass of souls that did not look human and more beast. Humpbacked, rotting, and dead eyes—they were nothing more than blood-suckers and body lusters.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Ghouls, demon souls that enjoy the taste of blood and collecting riches. A ghoul often hangs around farmlands for easier prey, but powerful Mages can summon them. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Penelope's Ghouls eagerly lopped towards their incoming prey with the winds of winter swirling around them.

Linus bounded away with Penelope flying right beside him. They heard the sounds of explosions and buildings caving, but they paid them no heed as they went after Paige and Elvin.

"We have to slow them down somehow," Linus told Penelope. "Magic might get them to move, but we both know spells don't work on them!"

"I know," Penelope said. "If I could, I would use the full extent of my power. But, I don't want to give them anymore reason to take me in."

Linus agreed to that. "I have an idea. It won't stop them, but it just might slow them down enough. Keep going and catch up with them." Without any more warning, he screeched to a halt and whipped around while Penelope flew away. His eyes caught Maxim's down the street.

Maxim smirked.

Linus let his Magic Circle bloom beneath him. _"Snow…"_ —snow swirled around his left arm— _"and Ice…"_ —ice swirled around his right arm— _"With you, I summon the Everstorm!"_ His hands came together and slammed down on the ground.

The result of Linus' Magic was instant and frightening. Ice burst away from his body and layered the entire street without second thought. Snow and wind crashed and mangled together in a mess with hail joining the fiasco like it belonged. It was impossible to see anything down the street from an ever-storm that refused for mortal eyes to see through it.

Linus kept up the spell with ease. It drained him a bit of Magic, but not enough to exhaust his reserves. A good Mage knew what spells and forms would plummet your energy and what risks to take.

 _I can only hope this will slow them down,_ Linus thought. _If anything, I'll keep them busy so the others can esc_ —

The sheer pain of what he felt next nearly has him stop his spell.

Linus looked into his shoulder to see a dagger had dared to kiss his skin and wedge into it. He could not help the cry of agony he felt form it.

 _Dammit. An Anti-Ethernano weapon._

A blur leapt out of the Everstorm and over Linus before another one join. Both were the women Hunters and they sped off to their prey. Their hunt was not with the Jack Frost of Lamia Scale.

Maxim was the next face Linus saw and he smirked at the rage and anguish cursing Linus' eyes. "You _Magi_ never change," he tutted. His hand whipped out to take the blade from Linus' shoulder and ripped it out—

—only to plunge it into Linus' stomach.

°•°•°•°

Penelope easily caught up with Elvin and Paige, but, now that she did, her pace was dangerously slowed to match Paige's limp.

"We can't continue at this pace," Penelope insisted. "I can levitate you—"

"Nelly, don't give me that crap," Paige spat, hissing when her foot twisted a bit. "You don't think I've noticed a drop in your Magic Power?"

Penelope's eyes sharpened. "I didn't become S-Class without reason," she argued in her cool tone. "Levitating you is nothing. Same to Elvin."

Paige glared at her twin. "And, _then_ what?" she snapped. "We can't just fly off and leave Linus! If those Magic Hunters are that dangerous, we have to help him! _You_ have to help him!"

Penelope stood firm on her decision. "Not without making sure you're safe, Paige. Unless…" Her eyes went to Elvin.

Elvin steeled himself. "Penelope," he warned.

" _Shift."_

" _No,"_ Elvin snapped back. "I'm not going to hurt Paige anymore. It's not worth the risk."

"I have to help Linus," Penelope said, siding with Paige. "You can get her out of here faster. _Shift."_

Even Paige looked uneasy of the command. "Nelly, we shouldn't fight about this now."

Penelope swiveled her gaze on her twin. "I can't afford to lose you." Her words, for once, sounded less cool and more grieving. "If anything Anti-Ethernano hits you or Elvin, it would be disastrous. In your state, death would come. Elvin would shift no matter what. If his body is too injured, his Magic will take charge."

"I can't do it." Elvin swallowed as he shook his head. "We need to think of something else."

Penelope barely sensed them as she whipped around. Two hands curled and twirled around before thrusting forward. _"Soul Protect!"_ she chanted.

Elvin and Paige flinched back when Penelope's translucent fern-green shield protected them from the female Hunters and their weapons. The females did not give up as they tried to find a chink in the armor, a weakness in the shield. Paige, however, looked horrified and gaped at her sister.

"Penelope, you can't!" Paige pleaded. "Dad said that's too dangerous! You're not supposed to use your soul like this!"

Penelope locked her jaw as she kept up her shield. "I have to…protect you both," she gritted out. "My soul is bound to Magic, but the Anti-Ethernano can't do much damage to it."

"But, the _risk_ , Penelope," Elvin hissed. "You could _die_ if you use your soul like this!"

Pale red burned into chestnut.

"I'm not afraid to take risks for my loved ones."

And, just like that, every word Penelope said hit Elvin.

Penelope's eyes swept back to Paige. "Go," she urged. "Get away from here. That Major General must be fighting Linus. These two have Elvin and me they're hunting for. They won't touch you, Paige." She let her eyes drift back to her frozen cousin. "Protect her with everything you have. I will do my best to hold them off while you escape. The sheer force of my soul will at least keep one of them back, but not the other. Run as fast as you can."

Elvin avoided her eyes. "I'll always protect my family," he murmured. "I'll get her to safety."

Paige wanted to fight—God, she wanted to!—but it was pointless to stay and argue. She resigned to nodding at Penelope. "You know I love you, right?" she rasped.

Penelope let her lips draw into the smallest of smiles. "I love you too, Paige. Now, _go."_

Elvin scooped Paige into his arms with care and did not even think about wasting time. He pelted down the street with Paige watching her sister in pure worry.

Penelope noticed one of the Hunters—Rocha was her name—took quick notice of her prey leaving and tried to dart towards them. Penelope raised up an arm as her hand turned into a bear paw. _"Soul Hands!"_

Rocha gave no cry of alarm as fern-green energy wrapped around her with fingers, keeping her in place. The other female Hunter—Corona—looked a bit surprised at this turn of events and especially when her own weapons could not put a dent into the hand.

Penelope panted as a hand reached up and clawed at her heart.

 _I can't keep using my soul as power, but I at least can buy them some time._

 _LUB-DUB._

Penelope sucked in a squeaking breath as her eyes slammed shut. Everything hurt. Her body, her Magic, her soul—they were rejecting each other from the decision her mind made. And, her heart was being punished for it.

 _Please_ , she begged to no one, _please let me keep this up for a little longer._

 _LUB-DUB._

 _Please… Please…_

Penelope's hand pawing at her heart slowed down.

 _Please…_

Her entire arm fell limp.

°•°•°•°

Paige slumped against Elvin with her pale red eyes burning in shame. "You should've just left me," she muttered. "I'm slowing you down."

"Don't say that," Elvin shushed. "You're not slowing us down. We don't leave any Mage behind."

"We left Nelly," Paige lamented. "We left Linus… We should've stayed and fought with them."

"And let them put you in a coma?" Elvin said, tone biting. "Anti-Ethernano weapons are no joke, Paige. A Mage at top form would contract a Level 3 Stage of MDD. But, you could _die_ from getting hit. I'm _not_ letting you die."

"Nelly said they weren't after me," Paige pointed out.

Elvin grimaced. "I bet they are now," he had to admit. "Don't worry, though. I won't—"

Everything slowed.

The hair on the back of Elvin's neck rose.

His entire body caught itself into a crouch as the stone of the street began to curl—

—and was hit with darts.

Elvin found himself back in real time as he kept up his run. Paige's eyes were wide as she peered over Elvin's shoulder to see Rocha and her emotionless mask pelting down the street for them.

"No," she whispered. "Nelly…"

"Turning your own soul into power is something only the strongest of Mages can do," Elvin admitted. "She bought us time."

 _She took a risk. Penelope's braver than I'll ever be._

Elvin avoided more darts as, with each step, he created sharp pillars to protect him and Paige. For a while, he thought it worked and kept running. He could not stop.

But, he had to when Rocha leapt over him and into his path.

She pointed her gun at him with no remorse and every intention.

Elvin did not take his eyes off her as he set Paige down. He stepped to protect his cousin. He would not leave her alone.

Rocha took the first shot.

Elvin protected them as his Magic Circle appeared below him with the stone shifting out of the ground in the form of snakes. They hissed as they tried to stop Rocha, but she took it in stride. She leapt onto their backs and ran for Elvin.

Elvin found his options dwindling.

 _I have to protect Paige. I can't let her get hit. I_ **can't** _._

Rocha was closing in. Just a few more meters…

Elvin's left hand twitched.

 _Magic won't work… But, I…_ —his eyes closed _—I can't…_

Rocha leapt up. She was above Paige and Elvin and her target was in-sight. She fired her dart.

Paige could not tell you what happened and how it happened next. Elvin was a man standing before her.

Now, her cousin was a lavender elephant with the dart wrapped in his trunk.

Paige's eyes widened as Elvin threw the dart away. "Elvin…" she whispered.

Elvin let all a trumpet noise through his trunk as Rocha fell back on the ground. He was not just a boy anymore. But, a change like this never affected a Hunter. If anything, it excited them on the thrill of it.

Rocha swapped out her gun for another one. She pointed it at Elvin before letting it fire.

Elvin's entire body shifted and shrunk down into an alligator. The dart ricocheted off his hard skin as he opened his jaws, baring his teeth in a sign of high aggression.

Rocha did not even bat an eyelash at the threat. "So, he is a Shifter, a Changeling," she mused, accent thick. She put her gun back into its holster to show her metal arms. Her hands sunk in for blades to replace them. Anti-Ethernano blades. "This will not take long."

Elvin hissed at her in crocodile tongue before charging at her, midway changing into a lavender rhinoceros. He let out a roar before bowing down his head for his horn to pierce Rocha.

When Rocha was just about to pounce on Elvin, Elvin's form shifted into a violet peregrine falcon. He cawed as he soared away to fend for himself.

Paige was horrified. "Elvin, no!"

Rocha skidded to a stop and her sharp eyes latched onto Elvin. Then, they slid to Paige who tried to look strong. They narrowed. "I not take you," she spoke in her rough accent. "Not the objective." So, her blades became hands once more and she dashed in Elvin's direction—

—leaving Paige to sink the ground she tried to understand what happened.

°•°•°•°

Linus was shoved into a door and barely had time to dodge from a blade aimed for him. He rolled away in his Ice Form. He did not make it far when Maxim swung a fist at Linus's jaw. Linus staggered back in a grunt and did not even have time to recover when a foot kicked his gut. His eyes flew open and he was pushed back onto the ground. He coughed and tried to get to his feet.

Maxim smirked as he walked over to Linus. "I can't believe S-Class _Magi_ are so _weak!"_ To emphasis the adjective, he kicked Linus again. His hand grabbed onto Linus' head and dragged him upwards.

Hateful forest clashed with cocky dark.

"Now, don't look at me like that, _Magi,"_ Maxim chuckled, mocking his coo. "After all, _you_ got yourself into this mess. I'm just getting everyone else out of it."

"And, you're doing a _fine_ job of that," Linus spat. "Beating me up is proving _what_ , _Hunter?"_

Maxim yanked on Linus' hair even harder as he produced a knife. He was casual to press it onto Linus' throat, but he took inward pleasure in the burning Linus felt. "It's proving a point, _Magus,"_ he whispered. "It's proving no matter how strong you _Magi_ get, no matter how many levels you make, no matter how strong of an opponent you defeat, you will _always_ fall to a _Hunter_. You can bet your ass the little Ice Devil you care about will be back where lab rats belong."

Linus growled at that. "You're trying to control a storm, _Major General_. _No one_ can do that."

Maxim's deep laugh rumbled in his chest. "Let me put you in on a little secret." He leaned forward so his lips were in Linus' ear. "You think your uncle killed the head scientist behind your precious 'Storm's capture all those years ago? You think you arrested those people?" His lips twirled into a crafty smirk. "Oh, Jack Frost… They're all still alive."

Linus' eyes widened. "No," he whispered.

"And, they can't _wait_ to see how their little lab rat faired all these years…"

"That… _No…"_ Linus refused to believe it. "No, they _can't…"_

 _HSSSS._

Maxim dropped Linus as he avoided a shuriken trying to hit him. He was light on his feet as several more came from multiple directions and tried to hit him. When the attacks came, Maxim looked around before looking at the shurikens.

His eyes widened when he saw they had surrounded Linus and were all simultaneously pulsing.

He ducked down the street and the shurikens exploded into a mass of thick smoke. Maxim stopped his running to walk through the smoke. His eyes shifted around.

 _WSH…_

Maxim caught the tail-end of a silhouette, but that was it.

He heard nothing.

He saw nothing.

By the time the smoke cleared, Maxim was left alone. No Linus, no shurikens—just him.

He smirked. "My, my… Someone has seemed to think they got the drop on the Hunters."

°•°•°•°

 _DRIP._

Blood curled out of Penelope's nose.

 _DROP._

But, she held strong to her soul power as Corona pounded on it.

 _Just a little longer… I can—!_

She gasped when Corona tried to pierce the shield with her sword. More blood streamed out of her nose.

Pale red eyes showed emotion. Rare, yes, but it happened. They glistened with pure regret.

 _No, I… I can't be… I have to give them more time. You can't—!_

 _LUB-DUB._

She sucked in her breath as her heart pounded against her chest.

 _I can't go through rejection again. Not when I…_

 _LUB-DUB._

Penelope's body shook and staggered onto her knees. She tried to keep up her shield, but it was decreasing in size.

And, Corona noticed that.

 _DRIP._

A tear streaked Penelope's cheek.

 _DROP_.

" _Please,"_ she begged. To whom? Perhaps her Magic? Her body? Just to something. "Let me do this. Please— _Gah!"_

Corona used both her swords to stab into the shield.

The entire shield broke.

Penelope fell forward as her eyes blanked into nothing.

 _LUB-DUB._

 _Oh, no…_ Penelope thought. _I…failed…_

Corona dropped to the ground before surging for Penelope. She changed from blade to gun and was ready to shoot point-blank at her target.

 _HSSSS. HSSS-HSSS-HSSS._

Corona leapt back as shurikens surrounded Penelope's fallen body. When she saw then pulse as one, she ran off.

 _BOOM._

The shurikens exploded in a mass of smoke.

And, when the smoke vanished, Corona saw she was all alone.

°•°•°•°

Paige found herself hobbling back in Penelope's direction. It was hard and she used anything nearby as a crutch. She could barely move, but this was her sister. She would move for her sister.

"Nelly," she coughed. "Nelly…"

 _I have to…get back to her… Dad said using Soul Power isn't Magic. You convert your soul into energy. But, even if you use that energy…you could—_

Her knees buckles and she fell onto her hands and knees. Breathing was hard. Walking was hard. Everything was just too damn difficult.

"Shit," Paige laughed with little humor. "I can't be giving up like this. I promised Mom I'd look-out for Nelly."

 _STEP… STEP…_

"Well, then, keep that promise."

Paige tipped up her head to look at the sight before her. A stupid grin was drawn on her face. "You came back…"

There stood Julia with rain staining her skin. Linus and Penelope flanked her with different types of injuries. Linus had lost a fair bit of blood, but not enough to keep him permanently down. Penelope just looked throughly exhausted with a self-given bloody nose.

Julia smirked. "Did you _really_ think I'd leave you guys?" She shook her head as she drew everyone closer to Paige. "Where's your faith, Wild Thing?" She held out a hand.

Paige took it. "Ugh. Don't even _talk_ to me about faith. I still hate church." She grunted as Julia helped her to her feet and her pale eyes met her twin's in heavy worry. "Nelly, you okay? You're bleeding."

Penelope did not even blink. "Self-inflicted injury. Result of using Soul Power. Nothing I can't fix."

Paige frowned, but she did not even try to argue. "Well, Elvin got away with that Hunter chick," she informed.

Julia's eyes widened. "He shifted? Are you serious?"

Paige nodded. "He did it to protect me," she confessed. "He led her away—"

"Not necessarily him," Penelope interjected. "If he shifted, his Magic might've just wanted to get away from its predator. Maybe it looked like Elvin helping you, but I doubt he was in total control."

Paige found herself disheartened. "Right. Got it," she mumbled.

"We need to move before the Hunters are back on us," Julia ordered. She turned her head to Linus. "Know anywhere safe?"

Linus nodded slowly. "Yeah. I have a friend who lives around here with a cellar. Runs off its own power and everything. He was always afraid of the end of the world and turned it into his own 'Apocalypse safe house'. I can take us there."

The walk to the house was not that far. It was in-between a florist shop and another townhouse. A nice thing with two floors and flower boxes attached to the windowsills. Linus had no issue finding the spare key in the flower box and unlocking the door.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Julia wanted to know.

Linus pulled out the key and opened the door. "Yeah. He's fine with it. Told me if I'm ever in a bind, I could hide here." He jerked his head towards the inside. "Get in."

Everyone shuffled inside with Linus coming in last. As he shut the door and locked it, Paige took a look around. The entire house was immaculate with odd antiques everywhere. Even the shoes were color-coordinated.

"Wow. This guy is freaky," Paige remarked.

"A bit of OCD mixed with constant paranoia does a number on you," Linus supposed. He led the way down the hall with a hand covering the wound on his stomach. "It's this way."

Linus led the ladies down the hall and to a door. He opened to reveal—

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "So, this dude's safe house is a…coat closet."

Linus grinned. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" He raised a hand to the coat closet. _"Unlock,"_ he commanded.

In a flurry, violet runs crawled onto the entryway, blocking the view of the coats. They cluttered to make a puzzling door complete with a giant key hole dead center.

Paige blinked her surprise. "Woah. A ward…"

" _Speak your truth,"_ came a disembodied rumble. _"She who is damned by marriage, sinned with lightning, and grieves eternally is who?"_

"The one with no eyes and no children, the Lamia," Linus answered flawlessly.

A pause. _"Very good."_

The door fell into a solid state of violet before burning into a stainless steel. The entire door was tattooed with the mark of the Lamia Scale. A series of clicks and turns cane before the door whistled open. It was surprising to see how thick the entire door was, but was more surprising was the steps leading downstairs.

Linus looked at the girls who looked at him in shock. "Let's go check out the safe house, shall we, ladies?" he proposed.

To the girls' surprise, the safe house had wooden steps leading down into a cellar. The cellar was nothing built for luxury—that much was clear. However, it looked relatively clean and functional. More than just functional.

Paige was slack-jawed. "So, there's a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, and even a walk-in pantry," she listed.

Linus drifted to the couch. "Everything's fully-stocked and up and running," he informed. He grunted as he sat down on the couch and kicked off his shoes. "He powers this whole safe house on a dIfferent generator, part Lacrima and part regular electricity." He swung his legs onto the couch to lay on it.

Julia was at his side soon enough. She was gentle as she took his hand off his stomach injury and her navy eyes darkened in concern. "Anti-Ethernano, huh?" she assumed.

Linus hid his pain with a smile. "Not as bad as it looks," he promised. "I've got a lot more Magic Power—"

"That keeps draining quicker than it should," Julia finished for him and knowingly-so. "You know as well as I do that you can't go on like this without your wounds treats."

Linus chuckled. "Are you going to nurse me back to health?" he teased.

Julia rolled her eyes as she got back to her feet. "You _wish,_ Jack Frost," she muttered.

Linus smirked. "If I wish for it—"

"Not happening, dumbass," Julia answered boredly like she knew what she coming. "Try not to die while I go find some medical supplies, okay? Can you at least do that much?"

"I'll be good just for you since you asked nicely!" Linus called as Julia strayed away from him. He leaned back into the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. He could hear Maxim's voice slipping into the cracks of his mind.

" _Let me put you in on a little secret. You think your uncle killed the head scientist behind your precious 'Storm's capture all those years ago? You think you arrested those people? Oh, Jack Frost… They're all still alive."_

 _Still alive, huh?_ Linus thought. _We should've known it wouldn't have been that easy. Storm… I know that you don't trust me. But… I won't let anything happen to you again. No one deserves a fate like that._

Knuckles pressed against each other with the pad of thumbs touching. Fern-green pulsed off them as the hands slid into an open triangle.

Two words whispered out of a mouth. _"Healing Wavelength!"_

Linus' eyes snapped open as he felt something glorious washing over his entire body. His mouth opened to gasp, but all he got out were little chokes of confusion and bliss. The wounds on his body entirely closed. Black smoke exited Linus' mouth. It was the Anti-Ethernano being purged from his body. He felt like his body was numb with a pleasuring warmth to the point of a blush settling on his cheeks and a slight moan leaving him.

The process was over after a few moments, and Linus was left alone. He looked down at his body to see himself good as new. "That was… _amazing,"_ he whispered. He turned his head. "Penelope—"

 _THUD._

Penelope crumpled on the ground with blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

Paige poked her head out from the kitchen. "What was—?" She saw her twin sister and her eyes darkened. "Crap."

As Paige tried to hurry to her sister, Linus was on his knees, cradling Penelope. "What did you do?" he lamented. "Why did you do that?"

Paige grunted as she lowered herself onto her knees. She rubbed Penelope's back. "She used her Healing Wavelength on you," she assumed correctly.

"But, why?" Linus demanded. "You need it—!"

"Linus. Look at me."

Linus did so and was shocked. Many of the wounds Paige sported were slowly healing themselves without need for a Healed. "What the…?"

"Animal thing," Paige wrote off. "Well, more like a Take-Over thing my mom can do. If I ever need it, the souls I collect can help me heal. I'm not as fast as my mom, but it comes in handy sometimes." She winced. "The only bad thing about it is I'm left without the use of my Magic for a little while, so I don't like using it."

Linus understood. "I see." His forest eyes went back to Penelope. "She's amazing," he complimented. "Using the power of her own soul? I mean, yeah, you have Take-Over Mages, but nothing like _this."_

Paige smiled. "My sis _is_ pretty special," she agreed. "A lot of it came from what our dad taught."

"Bixslow can use his soul like this?" Linus questioned.

"Yeah. The old man doesn't use it a lot since it's a borderline Taboo, though," Paige explained, grimacing. "The Magic Council may or may not have seen him use a wavelength once before and fined him for it."

"Committing Taboos are high penalties," Linus reasoned. "We still don't know the extent of them. Some Taboos could kill you or the people around you. Some Taboos make you ten-percent weaker. But, some of the more obscure ones can make you do something. Maybe you have to make origami for the rest of your life or maybe you have to torture animals every Friday." He shook his head. "She risked too much to heal me."

"Nelly never does anything she doesn't find necessary," Paige defended. "Even if it's weird to us, she knows it's necessary. If she used her Healing Wavelength on you, then I know it was needed."

Julia came back with two medical kits. "Okay, guys, I have the…" She zeroed in on Penelope's crumpled form and rushed over. _"Jesus_ , what _happened?!"_

"She healed me using her soul," Linus answered. "We need to get the blood off her."

"Just clean it off for now," Paige instructed. "The nose-bleeding stopped."

Julia opened a kit to do so. "So, what should we do next? Should we head back to the guild?"

"Not when Paige is healing and Penelope is knocked out," Linus rejected. "We'll be safe in here. Once Penelope's back on her feet, it'll be easier for us to travel."

"Good idea," Paige praised. She frowned. "I just hope everyone else is okay. If those Magic Hunters are running around…"

 _Elvin… Will you be okay?_

Julia touched Paige's shoulder with a warm smile. "I have faith Elvin will keep himself safe, or, at least his Magic will. Hopefully, when Penelope wakes up, we can go find him."

Paige nodded at that, but she still looked saddened over her cousin's abandonment.

Linus and Julia shared a glance before Julia went back to cleaning Penelope.

 _I'm more worried for Gary. If Hunters are back… He'll be in the most dangerous if he's found. And, if they plan on doing what they did years ago…_

Her navy eyes steeled with the need for revenge.

… _I'll be sure I'm ready for them._

* * *

The Household of Eucliffe was a nice condo that kept close to the Sabertooth Guild. Dishes were in the wash. Leftovers were put away. The lights were off in every room except for three: two belonged to teenagers and one belonged to their parents. The master bedroom had been a complete steal. It was large enough for more than a queen-sized bed and dresser and a desk. An electric fireplace was inside the room with a Lacrima-Vision mounted above it. Pictures of the changing years were placed carefully on the surrounding bookshelves and on top of the mantle. Some were of the children and their playing between each other and their friends. Others held the entire family. Others would hold rare moments when both parents were caught in the midst of a romantic time.

A low growl came from the couch before the fireplace and Lacrima-Vision. Angry blue eyes watched the news broadcast

" _The Hunters, though, John—are they really necessary?"_ Yoko wondered, a beautiful thing with deep brunette hair and a twinkle in her eye. She watched the live streaming of the war upon Margaret Town. _"I've always heard Hunters weren't anything to be messed with. Sort of terrifying to me."_

John was her co-host, skinny but good-looking, even if he did not know it. _"Honestly, Yoko, I'm not too big of a fan of Magic Hunters,"_ he said in his opinion. _"They're walking Anti-Ethernano and I hear they do a lot of dirty work in the underground. But, if Task Force Ninety-Three was sent out, we know there has to be a good reason."_

A remote was thrown and nearly broke.

"There _is_ no good goddamn reason!" came a snap. The snap came from a man of blonde hair that had been slicked back over the years. The cowlick was still there. He sat in a tank top and sweat pants with irritation written all-over his face. His fangs flashed as he bared his teeth at the Lacrima-Vision. "Just what the _Hell_ is the Ministry of Defense thinking? Shit, what's the _Council_ thinking?" he raved.

⌜ **SABERTOOTH**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sting Eucliffe_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Guild Master_

 _ **Magic**_ _: White Dragon Slayer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: fighting Natsu_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Master Sting may be a Guild Master, but he still causes destruction on jobs every once and a while – not that Yukino is happy about that!_ ⌟

A soft sigh. "Sting, _please_ , not so loud," came a chide. "Lector is sleeping and the kids don't need to hear you swearing."

Sting softened his growl, but that did not mean his temper was gone. "Sorry, Yuki," he apologized. "This is just...!"

Yukino came over to the couch. She had changed very little over the years with her silvery-blue locks framing her face and her eyes ever-so-gentle. "I know," she soothed, "but getting angry won't solve anything."

⌜ **SABERTOOTH**

 _ **Name**_ _: Yukino Agria-Eucliffe_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Celestial Spirit Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: dancing with Libra_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: paperwork_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Yukino is a kind woman with even a kinder heart—but don't you dare talk badly about spirits or her guild!_ ⌟

Sting guided Yukino to his lap and held her against him. He huffed. "You don't know how badly I want to be there," he grunted.

"Still can't get through to Ooba or Erza?" Yukino asked.

Sting shook his head before nosing his way to Yukino's Mark. "No, and it's _killing_ me," he rumbled. "I _swear_ , Natsu gets to have all the fun nowadays and he _loves_ to rub it in my face."

Yukino laughed her disbelief. "You Dragon Slayers and your weird need to one-up each other," she teased. She stroked the back of Sting's neck, thumbing at his hair. "I haven't had much luck getting anything out of my connections to the Ministry of Defense," she noted. "I don't know why Minister Marignano would give the order to send out the task force." Her mouth molded into a hard frown. "Something more must be happening if he'd stoop to using the Hunters."

"After what happened with Gray's oldest kid, I will _never_ trust a Hunter," Sting growled.

Yukino hummed her strong agreement, but it was best to change the subject. "Did you call the other Guild Masters in the Provincial League?"

Sting groaned. "Yeah," he muttered. "Since the whole town has those stupid soldiers surrounding it, there's no way we could sneak in without facing the consequences. Master Mi ultimately made the call that we can't storm in. Said somethin' about Draculos ordering for us to stand down and crap. Can you believe that? How could he expect us to sit back and not help our friends?"

"Draculos always has something up his sleeve," Yukino pointed out. "Whatever he says, he says for a reason." She smiled at a memory. "Remember when we first met him at your first Council meeting?"

Sting blushed a bit. "Don't remind me," he moaned.

Yukino decided to tease him a bit more. "And, _he_ said—"

" _Yukino…!"_ Sting whined loudly, causing said wife to giggle.

Yukino put her forehead against Sting's. "We both know how strong Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are. With the Council on their side, I don't want to believe they'll lose because they _won't,"_ she soothed.

"I know," Sting mumbled, "but it doesn't make me want to be fighting with them any less."

Yukino softened. "I know that too," she murmured.

"What worries me the most is Evergreen telling us those kids were missing," Sting revealed. "My own damn _godson_ is missing and all we have is that he was scented last where Mary Jane went missing and…" He suddenly growled. "That idiot! He's even stupider than his dad!"

"Don't let the Dragon King here that. He might just kick you out," Yukino jested lightly. "We just have to pray to the stars that everyone will come out of this alive. Even if we can't fight right by their side right now, we're all with them in spirit."

Sting smirked at his wife. "You and your spiritual lectures," he teased before he kissed her nose.

"I'm a Celestial _Spirit_ Mage," Yukino reminded, laughing. "It comes with my Magic."

"Yeah, yeah, Yuki, whatever you say." Sting blinked and his worry and frustration boiled inside him once again, but this time, he did not show it in the form of a scowl. His blue eyes misted into something more vulnerable. "I just _hate_ feeling helpless when my family is out there," he confessed. "It feels… _wrong_. I'm supposed to be fighting _with_ him—with _them."_

Yukino's face sobered as she kissed Sting's forehead. "We'll help them from the outside," she promised. "All of us still need you to lead Sabertooth and be ready to face your guild tomorrow. If this hasn't stopped when we get up in the morning, I'll call Mirajane and see if we can get Mages to the convention center and help with supplies. Maybe we'll get a signal and we can get in-touch with Masters Ooba and Erza, okay?"

Sting sighed. "Okay." He pecked her lips. "I'm going to stay up a little bit longer. Rogue and I get restless at times like this."

"I understand." And, Yukino really did understand. "I'll stay up with you—"

"No, Yuki, you need your sleep," Sting argued, firmly but gently. "I know how much you've been worrying over Kari and over our friends. _Sleep_. If anything major changes, I promise I'll wake you up, but sleep for now."

Against Yukino's wishes, she let out a quiet yawn. "You better," she mumbled in warning. She sluggishly got up from Sting's lap and stepped out from his hold. Before she could go to the bed, she bent forward to give his lips a chaste kiss. "Get some sleep yourself. No one needs an exhausted Guild Master."

"Whatever wifey says, goes," Sting murmured. He pecked her lips once more. "Now, go to bed before you sleep standing up again."

Yukino mumbled something incoherent as she moved towards their bed. Sting ran a hand through his hair as he watched the Lacrima-Vision. A late-night commercial had come on in an ad for vacationing at the Lucky Duck Casino. He sighed.

 _Wendy, Gajeel… You two better look out for the king and my idiot godson._

°•°•°•°

It was not unusual for Hibiki Lates to work in the basement for in a special room in the basement, he had claimed it his study. The room was filled with Lacrima Screens on mute. Multiple late-night shows were on those screens with their muted words spoken for in closed captions. Other screens held website information. From blogs to odd videos to discussion boards, it was all there and being processed into the database. A few other screens scanned through titles and information on Mages. Most all of them were from the Fairy Tail Guild and the Lamia Scale Guild. Some were being cross-referenced for information. Others were scanned and dismissed.

Hibiki swiveled his chair as he typed on his keyboard. His messy hair from his youth had become a neat and brushed-up hairstyle, still the same dirty blonde. Stubble was on his face and reading glasses reflected the information he dug up. He leafed through articles he pulled up on Guardian Duo.

⌜ **BLUE PEGASUS**

 _ **Name**_ _: Hibiki Lates_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Archive_

 _ **Likes**_ _: flirting with beautiful women_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: allergy season_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Hibiki is now a one-woman type of man! He only uses his charms to flirt with his wife, Misses Jenny Lates!_ ⌟

Hibiki stopped his researching when a sound pinged into the room. He rolled his chair to the left to see an email appeared on one of his screens.

 _An email from Coeus, huh?_

Hibiki opened the email to see Coeus had sent him a regular email detailing about Fairy Tail's current status and the opinion on others. It was nothing major.

 _So… He thought he had to crypt it. This must be more severe than I thought._

Hibiki got to work as he looked at the first name that appeared and highlighted it with his mouse. "Here he mentions 'Bruno'… Then, here it's 'Liberty'… Then, 'Aine'…" And, this is what he did. He highlighted the names Coeus typed to him with a few repeating themselves. When he was finished, he opened up a document to type the first letter of each name into it. What he got made his dark eyes narrow.

 **BLACK MAGE**

 **CULT**

 **WORLD**

 **DEMON**

Hibiki leaned back as he took into account the five words given to him.

' _Black Mage'… So, it means Zeref is involved in someway. When I see 'cult', that's what I'm thinking. We discussed those followers of Zeref, but… It's spreading worldwide now, but I knew that. And 'demon'? Is it talking about…?_

He folded his hands and let them graze his lips.

 _No. Not him. 'World' is connected to 'Demon'. But, meaning what? What are you trying to tell me, Coeus?_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

Hibiki slid his hands across his touchpad and to the left for the document and the email to be replaced with another research paper.

 _CRRRRRRRRR…_

The door creaked open.

Shuffling.

"Daddy," came a yawn. Female. Young adult. "What're you still doing working?"

Hibiki smiled as he swiveled around in his chair to face his intruder. "Sorry, Smiley. Blame Coeus. He loves sending me riddles to solve," he chuckled. His smile dropped when he noticed how his intruder looked. "What's wrong, Smiley? You look tired. I know you got back from Enca for the photoshoot. Still jet-lagged?"

Shuffling. "A little," came sheepish admittance. "Actually… I woke up a little while ago and turned on the LV and…" A thinking pause. "Daddy, what's _happening_ in Margaret Town?" came need for knowledge. "I'm seeing news articles about the Guardian Duo and these 'spirit' things attacking my friends. I know May-Jay was in Margaret for the Festival of Gratitude, but I can't get through to her."

Hibiki looked solemn. "Right now, Smiley, you need to sleep," he ordered gently. "We'll talk more in the morning when you've gotten more rest. I know you're tired from your traveling."

"But, if May-Jay is in trouble, I can't just—"

"Smiley, _please,"_ Hibiki pleaded. "We'll talk more in the morning, but you're looking dead on your feet right now."

A huff. "Thanks for the compliment, Daddy."

Hibiki grinned. "You know I love my women in or out of make-up, in a dress or in their pajamas, and you know I will always find you beautiful, Smiley," he flattered. "But, even a princess as gorgeous as you needs her beauty sleep."

"Just because your little charms worked on Mom, I'm not falling for them," came a bluff. The words sounded a bit pleased at the praise. "Fine. I'll sleep, but I want answers when I wake up, okay?"

"Yes, Smiley," Hibiki promised. "And, don't even try researching things tonight on your Compact. You know no Compact in bed. Mom's rules."

A groan. _"Yes,_ Daddy," came soft hiss. "Just promise me Presto and Hen don't wake me up. _Especially_ _not_ Spence. He's too annoying to deal with until after I've had coffee."

"I promise, Smiley," Hibiki vowed. "Off to bed."

Shuffling again. "Okay. G'night, Daddy. Love you."

Hibiki softened. "Good night, Smiley," he murmured. "I love you too."

Shuffling pitter-patted away from the study and back up the steps to the first floor.

Hibiki turned back to the screen and slid his hand right across the touchpad for the email and five blaring words to appear once more.

' _Black Mage'… 'Cult'… 'World'… And, 'demons'…_

He cracked his hands as he straightened in his chair.

 _All right, Coeus. You have my attention with your riddle._

And, his eyes glinted as the world **CULT** reflected in them.

°•°•°•°

Ace was close to losing his mind.

Compact to his ear, Ace paced his living room with his hair disheveled, his eyes wild, and his Lacrima-Vision on.

" _Shalom, guys, gals, and my non-binary bitches. Justin is out for the moment_ **but** _leave a message for me!"_

The second it beeped, Ace was leaving his voicemail. "Uh, hey, Justin, I just wanted to call and make sure you're okay. I'm seeing the news and I'm worried about you and your sister. Call me back when you can. See you." He ended the voicemail as he ran a hand all over his face. "Oh, Jesus, that baby boy is too cute to get hurt in all this," he groaned. His eyes went back to the Lacrima-Vision and he cringed when the suzaku managed to hit the pixiu's paw.

Ace looked down at his Compact to check the train schedule for Margaret Town to see everything for tomorrow had been delayed with the threat of cancellation and refunds. He opened his Twit app to scroll through his feed. Peopled twitted about the horrors happened in Margaret Town with hashtags of _GuardiansDuont_ and _MageLivesMatter_ being popular choices.

When a message popped up, Ace tapped on it. It was work-related and confirmed his schedule for the next week. He got out of the chat to see Justin's name. It was hesitant, but his thumb pressed into the message chat.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

⟪ Ugh. I hope this storm isn't gonna ruin the drag show tomorrow. ⟫

⟪ Honey's already bitching about his losing his tuck tape, but we all know he keeps it in his vault ⟫

⟪ Be warned. He's excited to meet you. As in he just might jump you when he sees you ⟫

⟪ Lol. I'm excited to meet him too, just not about the jumping part. Promise you'll protect me, baby boy? **⟫**

⟪ Well, when you put it like that, I have no choice, but to be your knight-in-shining-jock strap ⟫

⟪ We're still on for our own after-party after your show? Or, do I have to share you? ⟫

⟪ If you're talking about a three way, you know I'm always down ⟫

⟪ Jk We're still on. Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going? ⟫

⟪ Not chance. It's a surprise ⟫

⟪ And it might even turn into a celebration date ⟫

⟪ You're so lucky you're hot ⟫

⟪ Fiiine. No telling. But I have to go. Master's calling a meeting. Shoot me now ⟫

⟪ No can do, baby boy, or else I wouldn't have someone to take out **⟫**

⟪ Stop being so cute. It's distracting. ⟫

⟪ Now I really have to go. Bai bai ⟫

⟪ See you soon **⟫**

 **Today** 7:21 PM

⟪ I'm watching the news right now. What's going on? Are you okay? Is your sister okay? **⟫**

 **Today** 8:34 PM

⟪ My train's been delayed for tomorrow. Please, just let me know if you're okay. **⟫**

 **Today** 9:05 PM

⟪ Please be okay, Justin. Please get through this **⟫**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ace sighed and put his Compact to rest. He settled back on his couch. A husky curled on the couch whined and crawled onto its human's lap, icy-blue eyes blinking up at Ace. Ace stroked the husky's head.

"I'm worried about him, Jack," Ace murmured. "And all of them. They don't deserve this."

Jack made a small growl in the back of his throat and licked Ace's hand.

°•°•°•°

Rika carried the laundry basket down the hall, only for the sounds of the Lacrima-Vision to draw her attention to the living room. Curious, she padded out of the hall and into the living room to see her littlest sister in the living room and her eyes glued to the living room.

She sighed. "Mint, what are you doing?"

"Watching LV," her sister spoke. She was a cute thing with Rika's hair, but she was born with dark brown eyes. "Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are losing."

⌜ **MAGNOLIA TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Mint_

 _ **Age**_ _: 10_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: 4_ _th_ _Grade Student_

 _ **Likes**_ _: chicken nuggets_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: romance movies_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Mint wants to become a Tamer some day and enter contests!_ ⌟

Rika softened. "Mint, I know you're worried, but you need to sleep," she reminded. "We have family coming in for Thanksgiving and it's _way_ past your bedtime."

"But, _Rika…!"_ Mint whined. She looked up at her sister with imploring eyes. "I have to make sure everyone is okay!"

Rika walked down a few steps and into the living room. "And they _will_ be," she assured. Her eyes flicked up to the LV. "But, you need to go to—"

Her eyes widened.

She gasped.

Her basket of laundry dropped.

"Oh, my God!" Rika cursed in a whisper. "Oh, my God, that can't be…!"

Now Mint looked more concerned for her sister than for the events on the Lacrima-Vision. "Rika, what's wrong?" she fretted. "Are you okay?"

Rika swallowed roughly. "U-Um, I'm fine, Mint," she brushed off. "Just, uh, remembered something important." She picked up her basket and kept glancing at the Lacrima-Vision. "Let's get you to bed, okay? We don't want Rosemary, Cayenne, and Dad to worry about you."

Mint groaned and got off the couch. _"Yes_ , Rika," she muttered crossly. She left the living room in upset stomps.

Rika went to a side table to get the remote. She set down her basket and was all set to turn the Lacrima-Vision off. But, her eyes could not stop looking at it and at the person on it. She shut her eyes and turned off the Lacrima-Vision.

"It couldn't be," she told herself. She set down the remote to turn off the light. "There's no way…" She picked up her basket and fled from the living room.

And those hazel eyes stained her mind.

°•°•°•°

Hisui sat in a private room with her seat close to the fire and her eyes on the Lacrima-Vision. A scotch glass was in her hand with the glass half empty-half full of something a bit alcoholic. She needed no sound, only video.

She only needed to see the destruction of Margaret Town.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is the Crimson Lotus Drawing Room where Queen Hisui may entertainment private and personal guests to drinks, games, and conversation. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The door to the drawing room opened. There was no need for the guard to utter who it was. Hisui knew as the steps came towards the couch. The door closed. She still watched Lacrima-Vision.

"What are you doing in the drawing room so late at night, Lord Arcadios?" Hisui sighed.

Arcadios bowed slightly. "I could ask you the same thing, Your Majesty."

Hisui hummed her dry laughter. "I'm watching my people suffer at the hands of two gods." She really needed more to drink. "I let my own Mages get cut down by not even monsters—by _Hunters."_

Arcadios was silent.

Hisui bubbled out her empty laugh as she raised her glass in the air. "I'm a queen!" she blurted. "Father, Mother—aren't you proud of me?" She tipped back her head to drink. She swallowed, smacked her lips, and smirked. "I'm a queen who can't even protect the people. See, Mother? I don't even need a king to be a queen. I'm a queen all by myself."

Arcadios was still silent.

Hisui's eyes shimmered as her smirk died. "I let my own people fight battles when I vowed to protect them from this." Her voice cracked. "Let's face it, Father. I can't even protect my own heart, let alone a nation. When you made me queen, is it because you saw this and didn't want to rule? You left me to feel guilt for not standing up for my people?" She closed her eyes and shakily sighed. "I'm a queen," she mumbled. "What type of queen am I, Arcadios?"

"One who loves her people so much, she can't even sleep when they're warring," Arcadios answered. "An admirable queen."

Hisui scoffed. "An 'admirable' one, huh? Tell me, Arcadios, you hear the parliament and the ministers speak of me behind closed doors. I know what they say. They're worried their queen will remained weak-willed without the strong hand of a king. Afraid they won't get their next heir to brainwash." She rolled around the dissolving ice in ber glass. "They held love for their last king and want a love for a new one. They don't have love for an unwed queen."

"That's not true," Arcadios cut in, insistent. "Don't listen to the elders of the parliament and some of the ministers. They're so used to having a king, they forgot the times when queens took charge. They're stuck in their misogynistic ways. Many in court hold high respect for you—"

"Their queen is a _Mage,"_ Hisui reminded bitingly, scathingly. "They've _never_ had a royal who was a Mage and you know it. When my mother was brought to court, I heard all about how it was unheard of for royalty to practice Magic, even if she was a consort. I should have never even been a queen because I broke law."

"A law your father tore down before handing you the throne—"

"And, look at me now!" Hisui cried.

"I _am,_ Your Majesty," Arcadios promised gently. "I see a fine young woman who did what no other monarchs did. You improved our relations with Bosco. You helped reestablish Veronica and the Alvarez Empire. You helped Ishvan in its time of crisis. You are the first ruling monarch to understand the trials of being in the minority, of being a Mage. You love your people, Hisui. Don't ever doubt that."

Hisui said nothing.

 _DRIP._

A tear streamed down her cheek.

 _DROP._

Arcadios straightened. "Lady Madelia is still awake, Your Majesty. She had business to attend to. I will fetch her, so she may help you to your room." He did an about-face and marched to the doors.

"Thank you." It was soft. A wisp of something sincere and grateful and grieving.

Arcadios put his hand on the handle. "I will always believe in the woman who told me she would unsheathe her own blade for her country. And, you, Your Majesty, have not changed from that woman." He opened the door and swiftly left.

And, Hisui shed another tear.

* * *

In the convenient store, everything was a peaceful quiet. The Devil was finished eating as much ice as he wanted and took to keeping silent vigil over his sleeping Angel. Her dressings had been changed and her wound routinely cleaned. All was well.

The Devil's left ear twitched and his body went rigid. He listened closely.

 _CHK-CHK._

A growl was stuck in his throat as he shifted protectively to Nashi.

 _What? What is it?_ Gary asked.

 _I have not felt such vile presences in a decade_ , the Devil hissed. **Hunters** _. I sense three of them near. They will not touch Angel._

 _I'm pretty sure there are apartments upstairs_ , Gary revealed. _Take her to one. Get her somewhere safe. We need to run._

The Devil snarled as he gathered Nashi in his arms. He was careful not to jostle her too much as his eyes scanned the store. _Do I make my own entrance?_

 _No. There should be a side or back entrance somewhere. Try some employees only place. Go out that and looked for a fire escape._

The Devil found a sign reading **EMPLOYEES ONLY** on a door and dashed as fast he could to it without waking Nashi. There was a padlock to keep out the commoners, but the Devil did not care. He stomped a foot and a pillar of ice shot up to break down the door. The Devil ran into a slightly messy employee break room with abandoned lunches and jackets. His eyes darted to the exit and he ran to it. He made another pillar of ice to break down the door and ran outside and into the pouring rain.

The Devil looked around. He found the fire escape on the side of the building and darted for it when a pungent essence angered him.

 _They brought them_ , the Devil growled. _The_ **Mauthes** _…_

 _Get Angel safe._ Gary's voice sounded shaken. _Hurry!_

The Devil snarled as his wings snapped out and unfurled. He gave a powerful flap as he lifted himself off the ground and up into the air. He risked taking them to the top floor and circled when he saw a window. He soared towards it before wrapping his wings around him at the last second as he broke through the window. The winds howled at that and thunder raged with glass spewing everywhere, but the Devil had no time to think of picking out glass. He landed himself in a living room. It looked hastily abandoned and comfortably lived in by someone with an eye for graphic design. He furled his wings as he raced towards a bedroom with Nashi and hid in it. It was the master bedroom with room to spare and an unkempt bed waiting to be laid in.

The Devil laid Nashi in the bed as gently as he could and skimmed over her body. She seemed unperturbed at her surroundings and blissfully asleep. His wings had protected her from the glass and he was thankful it was one less thing he had to worry about. He let a hand brush her hair as his icy-blue eyes scanned her. "Worry not, Angel. They shall not get to you," he promised softly. He let her go to slam the bedroom door shut. He merely placed a hand on it for the entire door to freeze over, so none could hope to get in unless with brute force. He went to the window and peered below through the blinds.

Two shaggy black dogs had made it into alleyway. They looked more wolfish than dog and devilishly-so. Their manes were wild and fluffed up and their curled black claws needed to sink into flesh. They sniffed around with glowing eyes of red holding white irises.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Mauthes, a breed of Hellhound notorious to be bred and tamed as Soul Hunters for the Council. Through the naked, human eyes, they are invisible and untouchable. No matter the weather, so long as they know the Soul Scent of the object or person they seek, they will always find their prey. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

One of the Mauthes glared up the building and growled something to its companion who shook the water from its fur, showing off its collar. It growled something back and trotted off, probably back to its master.

The Devil snapped the blinds shut. Anger pierced through him, but he felt more emotions provoke him. He could feel Gary's fear feed into his own and make it bigger than it should have been. "They cannot take us back," he nearly whimpered. "We cannot go back. Angel needs to be protected. Human cannot suffer anymore."

 _Just calm down,_ Gary snapped, even if he did sound just as distraught. _We can't be certain they're here for us, right? If anything, they probably came for someone else instead or maybe even to help the River Guardian._

The Devil growled. _Do not lie to me, Human. Even you know your words hold false hope in them._

°•°•°•°

The apartment number was **36**. The door was decorated for the festivities with images of the two guardians swirling around the number. There were autumn leaves and the symbol of Fiore taped onto the door for passersby to see.

A shadow was cast over the door, hulking and powerful.

°•°•°•°

A slight groan caught the Devil's attention. He looked onto the bed and could hear Nashi's heartbeat quick a smidge, as did her breathing. As another small noise breathed from her mouth, the Devil rushed over to her.

" _Shhh,_ Angel," he cooed. "Sleep now. You must rest."

Nashi sighed as her stirrings halted and she fell back into her sleep.

The Devil sighed as well before quickly hardening. "I can keep her safe here." He smirked. "Unlike you, _brother_ , I can use dry-ice and demon ice without freezing our body."

 _Shut up._

°•°•°•°

Bony fingers marred in black hovered over the locked door. Red pulsed around the fingers.

 _CLICK._

°•°•°•°

The Devil bristled as he glared at the frozen door. His ears pricked when he heard the distance creaking of the front door.

 _ERRRRRRRRRRRR…_

 _Familiars,_ the Devil hissed. _I sense them._

Inwardly, Gary tensed in his sea of blue. _Can you sense how many?_

The Devil could hear paws and claws scrap on the floor outside. _I sense twelve insofar, but I know there are more. It is Angel. They sense her light. They want to possess it._ He flexed his hands for icy claws to forge on his fingers. _But, they will not touch her._

 _BOOM._

The Devil glared at the frozen door as he heard familiars throw themselves at the door. Their snarls and howled did not fall on deaf ears and the Devil snarled back at them in his own ire.

 _That is right. You will_ **not** _get through and you will_ **not** _touch her._

If it were not for the Devil's animalistic senses, he would have missed it. He would have been killed. But, he heard the quiet whistle and whipped around with his hand lashing out as the sound of glass crashing pounded in his ears.

He looked down.

His claws caught the bullet aiming for his heart.

The Devil looked up to see a familiar invaded the room. It was larger than most and a humanoid one at that. Its rotting flesh looked unappetizing and it lashed a whip-like tail. It had tusks, something unusual, but the Devil did not miss the gun lodged in its throat.

It smiled at the Devil.

The Devil flexed his claws.

Bullets pelted from the familiar's mouth, but the Devil had no problem swatting them away as his hands covered in his devil ice. He flung himself to Nashi and grabbed her before she could be shot. He shielded them both with ice popping up to keep the bullets at bay while he ran them to the bathroom. He settled Nashi inside the spacious tub for her to begin to stir.

" _Nnn…_ Wha…?" she mumbled.

The Devil shook his head as he caressed her cheek. "Sleep, Angel," he shushed. He abandoned her reluctantly to get out of the bathroom. He shut the door before freezing it solid. He turned back to see more familiars were crawling through the broken window and begun their assault on his shield.

 _I will not let them near you, Angel,_ he swore. _Their deaths shall be in your honor._

The Devil tore down his shield as he lunged towards his first opponent—the humanoid familiar shooting at him. He latched onto to its head and cracked its skull with his claws. He roared when a familiar leapt onto his back and reached for his claws to dig into its scruff. Talons sunk deeper into his skin, but for once, the pain was not pain. The pain was soothing to him. He retched the familiar from his back and flung it into another one trying to pounce on him. His teeth sunk into the neck of the humanoid familiar and tasted the vileness of its black blood.

The humanoid familiar let out a piggish squeal as it toppled over and thrashed.

The Devil slammed his claws into its heart.

The humanoid figure began to disintegrate at that.

The Devil spat the blood gathered in his mouth when something heavy hit his jaw and bowled him over. He tried to get up when a familiar pinned him down. He looked up to see it had taken the form of a large rat with acidic saliva bleeding from its jaw and charring the wood. The Devil roared at the familiar and a blizzard hurled from his mouth. The familiar hissed as it was blinded and forced to get off him. The Devil wasted no time in lunging at the creature and raking his claws down its front. Black blood gathered under his claws, but the rat-like familiar disintegrated. This was what the Devil had to face as more familiar piled into the room and attacked him at first sight.

As the Devil bashed to skulls together, he snarled as the familiars sized him up.

 _Their movements are sloppy and weak. They attack me together, but that is their downfall. They have no order or precision. They attack in their blind rage._

He whipped around and kicked a familiar in the jaw before pouncing on it. His claws cut off its tongue before sinking into the side of its head. Satisfaction flashed in his eyes as the familiar wavered and disappeared underneath him.

 _Don't get too carried away,_ Gary warned.

The Devil smirked, teeth stained in blood, and he wrestled another familiar to the ground. _You worry too much, brother,_ he purred in teasing. _I am in control. My goal is to protect Angel. I will not lose sight of that._ His kill was a quick slice to the throat before focusing on his next prey.

A hunter only took satisfaction when his prey was dead. A fighter only took satisfaction when his opponent was down for the count. But, these creatures were neither hunter or fighter. They were predators who enjoyed playing with their food. The Devil could not fight the sick triumph when he saw the blood staining his hands and splattering onto his chest. There were a few hasty whispers that would come and leave in his mind, but this time, he did not feel the same pressure he felt before. Because his mind was clear on one thing: Nashi needed to be protected.

The Devil slammed his foot down on the throat of another familiar when a muffled scream made his entire body grow rigid. His eyes darted to the sealed bathroom in his panic.

 _Angel._

A familiar took advantage to bite into his shoulder, but he had no time for silly games. He grabbed its scruff and threw it back. He slaughtered his way to the bathroom to hear Nashi scream again and a mixture of fear and anger bubbled inside his stomach. "I am coming, Angel!" He grunted when two familiars teethed his ankles. His palms slammed down on their heads and they yelped as they were covered in ice.

Nashi's screams grew louder and more frightened.

The Devil snarled as his claws breached the ice with a purpose. He slammed his head against it and the entire structure shook as it cracked from the wall. He slammed his head into his ice again and again, ignoring the familiars snapping at him.

 _Angel. Angel. I have to get to Angel._

The icy seal finally broke down and the Devil went with it. But, he was not one to be idle. He shook off the familiars on his back and whipped around. He slammed his hands into the ground and ice shot up from ground to seal back up the bathroom. The familiars howled and snarled as their claws and talons scraped the barrier, but no one would get in.

A smirk. "It's been a long time now see…"

The Devil's eyes widened. He turned around.

"… _Ice Devil…"_

The Devil's eyes met with the same eyes he hated a decade ago. The same eyes that would taunt him and watch him with no pity and only amusement. The same eyes that made him furious and made him want to retreat. Those same violet eyes.

The Devil said the name like it was the dirtiest thing on this planet. _"Lee Gavrilo."_

The man before him looked nothing less than amused. He smirked at the Devil before him like the Devil was a child caught doing something wrong. Those eyes—those violet eyes that spoke of something wild and feral. Yet, it was all contained, controlled, and calculated. He wore nothing short of that suit that made sure everyone knew his wealth. His baby face had its charm and was clean-shaven. He looked unarmed with his hands in his pockets, but, then again, nothing was ever so easy.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lee Gavrilo_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Not much is known about this man… Not even his own age…_ ⌟

Lee's smirk broadened. "You look so happy to see me," he chuckled. His eyes drifted downwards and to his right. "So does this little girl. Wouldn't you say, Wilkes?"

The Devil looked down to see Nashi doing everything she could to keep her cool as two Mauthes flanked her. The one was curious and sniffed her neck while the other made sure Nashi was unable to run as testament to the blood on its fangs and the blood on her left ankle. A man with a bandana covering his mouth kept Nashi in a loose choke hold and looked at the Devil with his soulless eyes beneath his hood. He looked tired and frail and old to boot, yet he was anything but.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Wilkes_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Magic Hunters have little to no information on their lives and Wilkes is no different._ ⌟

Nashi met the Devil's eyes. Hickory battling away trembling fear for determination connected with vexed icy-blue.

"Let her go," the Devil snarled. He could let go of Gary's own fear when she was in danger. "She isn't who you're after."

Lee hummed. "Isn't she?" He dragged his eyes over Nashi's half-naked state. Interest piqued in his eyes and made the Devil's skin crawl. "She's younger than what I normally go for, but she seems like she could be tamed, with a little training." He took a step towards her.

The Devil snapped and tried to get to him. _"Do not touch her!"_ His plans were foiled when someone knocked him to his knees. He grunted as he fell to his knees and, before he could move, an arm choked him and he felt something prick his skin. He was forced to be still when his eyes darted to a syringe at his neck.

He paled when he saw the black liquid inside it.

Lee noticed the Devil's look and cocked his head. "Nice work, Roeder. Putting a mutt in his place was always your specialty."

A man held the Devil with relative ease. He looked younger and shorter than the rest with shades over his eyes and a deep yet healed cut over his lips.

⌜ **TASK FORCE 93**

 _ **Name**_ _: Roeder_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Magic Hunter_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Roeder must have a thousand stories to tell, but there is no story of his history._ ⌟

Lee knelt beside Nashi. "Bring back memories, Ice Devil?" he asked, playing coy. His hand drifted up to Nashi's chin. She tried to flinch away, but Wilkes held her steady in her panic as Lee's hand settled on her cheek.

Nashi growled and glared daggers at him. "Don't touch me, you motherfu—! _Ah-ha!"_ Her words were cut off when more pressure applied to her throat.

"The little girl is feisty," Lee remarked, tone tweaked with amusement. "You haven't broken her in yet? She seems like a fun one to train."

The Devil snarled. "Do not touch Angel!" he bellowed.

"Have you screwed this one?" Lee wondered casually. His hand traveled to Nashi's stomach and his amusement deepened when she flinched. "Maybe she's already carrying your cute, little mutant baby."

"Screw you!" Nashi snapped, earning herself a tighter hold.

"She does not carry my heir, _Hunter,"_ the Devil thundered. "You have no reason to touch her, so let her go!"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Since when do I do what you say, Ice Devil?" he wondered, feigning curiosity.

"Why are you here?" the Devil demanded. "The Guardians should not be—!"

"I'm not one to care for your little _Magi_ creatures," Lee intervened. "You forget I'm part of your Ministry of Defense's little task force. We step in to clean up the mess _Magi_ make."

The Devil bared his bloodstained teeth. "You have _no right_ to call them such names when you are no better, _Hunter,"_ he sneered. "You torture innocent humans—!"

"The humans we 'torture' are never 'innocent'."

"This human is!" the Devil snapped. "He does not deserve pain, you—!" He broke off in a grunt when the needle pressed against his neck.

Lee laughed out loud as he got back up. "Mutt, it doesn't matter what you think. You're nothing more than an untrained dog that desperately needs to be muzzled," he commented. He came in front of the Devil with his chin lifted and his eyes downwards on his inferior. "We were to put down any _Magi_ and filthy animals unfit to be of service. And, right now, _mutt,_ I'm looking at something that needs to be put down."

The Devil spat at the Magic Hunter. "Do what you will with me, but Angel is to be let go," he insisted. "She is injured and weak. Let her return to her guild."

"It's funny you think you can command me," Lee snickered. "You see, no matter what you bark, mutt, I still bite." He glanced at Nashi and found himself laughing at her murderous expression. "See? She's even got some fight left in her," he remarked.

"'She' has a name," Nashi hissed. She sucked in a squeaking breath when the arm pressed against her throat. "Let us go, you basta— _ah-ha!"_ She cried out when a Mauthe bit down on her injured shoulder. Tears burned her eyes, but she tried not to let them fall.

"Angel!" the Devil cried. His eyes seared into Lee as Lee laughed. "Let her go, Hunter! She is innocent!"

Lee casually walked towards Nashi. "But, this is becoming so much more _fun_ than before," he remarked. "Last time, you refused to break, mutt. We had nothing to break you. Even at the threat of your own family, you didn't break. But, now…" He went into his coat pocket and pulled out something for all to see.

The Devil's eyes widened.

It was a syringe filled with black liquid.

Lee flicked the needle. _"Now,_ we have something that will make you break. Your little screw toy." He strolled to Nashi and the Mauthes deserted Nashi for their master to kneel beside Nashi. He smirked when her breaths began shaky and shallow as she eyed the syringe. A hysteric squeak accidentally came out when Lee brushed her hair from her neck. He rubbed her pulse. "Little girl, you don't realize how much you disgraced yourself for associating with a mutt," he whispered to her. He tested the syringe.

Nashi flinched out of sheer nerves. "You're wrong," she got out from her hold. "H-He is _one-hundred times_ the man you'll _ever_ be."

"You have her well-trained," Lee acknowledged to the Devil. "She must really believe you aren't a monster to threaten me, but she hasn't seen you in your true form, has she?"

The Devil snarled loudly. "Do not touch Angel!" he roared.

Lee ignored him for the trembling Nashi. "Don't worry, little girl, you won't feel too much." He put the syringe to her neck. "It's painless," he promised. "Just some Anti-Ethernano Serum, nothing major."

Nashi's eyes widened at that.

"So, you know what it is?" Lee chuckled at her terror. "You'll be _fine_ , little girl. Just stay still…"

"Get _away_ from her!" came a different shout, trembling and full of pleading.

Nashi's eyes darted to see the Devil was losing himself for Gary. Gary's cerulean eyes fought to see her in his desperation and he violently jerked from the hands of his captor.

"Please, just let her go!" Gary begged. "Don't touch her!"

Nashi's breathing hitched when the needle pierced her skin. Tears rained down her face as she looked deeply into Gary's eyes. "I'm s-s-sorry," she whispered. She winced when Lee thumbed away her tears, and she sucked in a breath.

"Don't be sorry, little—'Angel' is what he calls you?" Lee purred. "If my mutt uses that, I'll use it too. Don't cry, my little Angel. None of this is your fault."

Gary sniveled loudly. _"Please,_ Gavrilo, just let her go! I'll do anything! I-I-I'll go with you willingly! I won't fight you, just _please_ , don't do that to her! She means _everything_ to me!"

Nashi tried not to sob. "Ga—!"

Nashi's words were silenced when Lee put his hand on her mouth. She shut her eyes as tears left her while Lee eyed Gary like he saw his dog put down his own leash for a walk. "Come with us willingly?" he mocked. "You think I'm really going to stop because of that offer?"

" _Please,"_ Gary raggedly whimpered. _"Please_ don't hurt her."

Lee smiled. "Begging and everything. You sung a different tune last time, Ice Devil. You cursed me out like a disobedient mutt." His smile darkened. "But, I'm not seeing what I want to see right now and you know it. I'll give you a chance to shed that skin of yours and show me what you truly are."

Gary was unashamed of the tears gathering in his eyes. "Don't touch her," he begged, voice cracking. "I—… I'll try, but, _please—!"_

Lee shrugged. "Wrong answer." He pressed down on the plunger.

Gary watched in complete horror when Nashi's eyes widened as a scream tore from her lips and was muffled by Lee's hands. Once the syringe had been drained, Lee took it out without preamble and stood up, letting Nashi drop to the ground. She convulsed and choked as her veins grew more prominent. A ragged cry tore from her lips. Her breathing grew thin and labored and shaky. She was having another attack.

Gary violently jerked in the arms of his captor, not caring that a syringe could puncture his neck without any preparation. _**"ANGEL!"**_ he screamed. _**"ANGEL!"**_

Lee nodded at Gary's captor. Roeder let Gary go.

Gary darted to Nashi as she panted and sobbed, her body spasming out of control. "Angel, _shhh-shhh-shhh,"_ he desperately tried to soothe. "Please, breathe for me, darling. _Breathe."_

Nashi coughed before her cries started back up. "Ga-Gary," she hiccupped. Endless tears flowed out of her cheeks. _"Gar-ry…!"_

Gary's lower lip trembled as he cradled her. "I'm right here," he soothed. "I'm _right here."_

Lee watched the ordeal with feigned curiosity. "So, she can still get those cute panic attacks," he noted. "Well, she won't suffer long now. The serum should be taking affect soon."

Just as Lee spoke, Nashi's spluttering and labored breaths evened out. Her body calmed itself and she gave weak coughing. Her initial panic was subsiding to make room for this awful fatigue that drained her very soul and made everything feel like lead.

" _Gary,"_ Nashi whimpered.

"Don't talk, Angel," Gary pleaded. "You need to stay awake for me, okay?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Just stay awake and everything will be fine." He kissed her palm and let her hand slide onto his cheek, holding it gingerly, like she was glass. "I won't let you go, okay? Just stay with me."

Lee gave the empty syringe to Roeder. "All of this could've been avoided if you just did as you were asked, Ice Devil," he sighed. "But now you had to go and get the girl involved. Oh, but, don't worry." He pulled out a vial from his pocket. It sloshed a golden liquid thick in substance. "I have the antidote right here. The purest Oreka in this country. All you have to do"—he grinned in his own sick way—"is shed your fake skin."

Gary gritted his teeth.

Nashi shakily breathed as she looked up at Gary, trying to stay awake for his sake. "Gary…"

"So, that's it," Gary murmured lowly. "Just like last time. You want me to become that monster for you to play with." He picked up Nashi in a bridal fashion and kept her close to him. "Hurting my Angel is all a part of your sick, little game."

Lee shrugged and pocketed the vial. "I take it you will won't do as I say, will you, Ice Devil?"

"This time, you're wrong… _Lee."_

Lee cocked an eyebrow at Gary.

Gary's hair was fluctuating between its normal black and its snow white. A black aura pulsed around him in that dreadful way. His Magic acted on its own accord. Wintry zephyrs picked up and swirled around their mastery, shuffling about snowflakes and particles of ice.

Lee exhaled from his nose and frost came out. He looked at the bathroom counter for ice to eat away at the surface.

°•°•°•°

" _Star Shot!"_

Luke watched as the emerald energy fire away from his bow. A flurry of explosions burst before him and killed anything that had no soul. He, however, did not have the luxury of watching the end result when a familiar tried to pounce on him. He batted away with his bow before firing another Star Shot.

 _BOOM… BOOM… BOOM…_

Luke caught a break to see a familiar larger than he would have liked making its way towards him. It looked like a bear on its hind-legs with an eye on its stomach instead of its face and its mouth opened in malicious need of blood and flesh. Luke fired another Star Shot to buy himself enough time to cast a spell. He closed his eyes as his Magic Circle bloomed beneath him.

" _Wild Fox Koān!"_ Luke chanted. Golden energy charged his very being as he manifested a large aura about him. The aura wriggled and morphed into a nine-tailed fox of golden fur and golden eyes. It spread its nine-tails in defense as it took in the enemies surrounding its master. When its eyes saw the large familiar, it hissed and drove itself into its stomach, knocking it back a few meters.

Luke let his bow revert back to a Star Coin and slipped it into his pocket before taking out another one. It showed the symbol of Taurus and he flipped it in the air before catching it. _"With this coin, I summon—!"_ But, something landed on his nose. Something cold and different from the rain. He looked up to see— "Snow?" he questioned. Rain and snow was a dangerous combination in itself and an unwanted one. Not only did he feel the chilling effect, but he felt wetter than before as snowflakes dusted his hair.

 _Why is it snowing now? How could it—?_

Luke's eyes widened. His eyes went westward as a chill racked down his spine.

 _That massive energy… I've felt it before…_

Hazel steeled over into something ugly and wrong. Something that should have never been born in such kind eyes: _hatred._

 _This time…I'm_ **not** _letting the same mistake happened twice._

°•°•°•°

Paige growled.

Julia was on alert.

Linus slowly straightened. "You feel that?" he wanted to confirm with everyone.

Paige cracked her neck. "Heck yeah. Talk about animal instincts," she muttered. "The bad sense I got just got a whole lost worse. It's like…" She paled and looked at Julia. "It's just like that feeling I got at the Harvest Festival."

Julia's eyes were steeled in knowing and something else. "No, it's a bit different than that." She began to stand up. "I have to go."

Paige's eyes widened. _"What?!_ Julia—!"

"Let me come with you."

Paige looked at Linus' firm expression in disbelief. "Linus," she argued, "no—!"

"This isn't your fight," Julia said quite coldly. "I'm ready for him this time."

Linus shook his head. "You weren't there at his first attack," he countered. "He's not _just_ your family."

"He's _my_ brother," Julia fought back. "Where the Hell is your DNA test with him?"

Paige was taken back at the seething anger in Julia's words. "Julia…"

"He's still family to me," Linus retorted. "Storm's important to me. Just like your family is." Softly, he added, "Just like _you_ are, Jewel."

Furious navy seared into resilient dark forest.

Julia rolled her shoulders and turned her back on Linus. "Stay _out_ of my way," she growled in condition. "I trained for this. I know what I'm doing. I won't let him be taken away from me again."

Linus softened as he tentatively stepped behind Julia. She stiffened when his hand rested on her shoulder, but she relaxed a second later.

"He won't be taken this time," Linus promised. "Not this time. We're _ready_ this time."

Julia tipped her head up and looked at Linus. Their eyes—they spoke without needing words to pass between them. It was the type of communication every person wishes to have.

Linus broke it first with Julia off to get back her blades and hid them. His eyes drifted to Paige. "Paige, stay with Penelope," he dictated. "No one can get in this safe house even with forced Magic, but make sure she's safe."

"Uh… Yeah, of course," Paige agreed, "but, what about you guys?"

Julia shed her jacket. "My idiot big brother is getting himself into trouble, so we're bailing him out." She took off her shirt.

Paige's eyes widened. "You hide _guns_ in your _bra_ and _blades_ on your _arms?!"_ she gaped.

It was true. Twin holders were on either side of her tank top with compact handguns. She lifted up her tank top for a holster to be placed in-between her bra cups. She made sure her Smith was in place. She had wrist sheathes attacked to her and stooped down to pick up her blades.

"Yeah, I do." Julia smiled in satisfaction as her blades were concealed once more. "I'm not a Mage, remember? So, I fight with weapons."

As Julia put on her shirt again, Paige just gawked. "Yeah, but… Guns? I thought you just do shurikens?"

"I do them," Julia assured. "Have them stored on my body. But, I carry guns and knives with me made entirely of Anti-Ethernano. Harmless to a regular person, but deadly to Mages."

Paige recoiled a bit at that as Julia shrugged back on her jacket. "You sound…kinda like one of those Hunters," she admitted.

Julia did not even flinch. "When you're fighting your greatest enemy, sometimes, you have to become them." She tucked her hands under her hair and fanned it out of her jacket. "I was helpless back then. I was stupid to think I could fight the people who took my brother away with Magic." She let out a loud exhale. "I'm not stupid now."

"What are you talking about?" Paige wanted to know. "Did Hunters take Gary?"

Now, Julia stilled.

Linus watched her carefully.

Julia let out a long sigh and headed for the stairs.

Paige watched Julia walk away in her own confusion. "What was that about?" she muttered as Julia jogged up the steps.

"The past isn't always a great memory."

Paige looked at Linus, but Linus was looking at the staircase.

"They never had it easy," Linus confessed. "Not back then. You're right. Gary was taken by Hunters once."

"But, why?" Paige wanted to know. "Why would Hunters _ever_ track him down?"

"A story you should ask Gary himself," Linus decided to say. "It's not my place to tell you Storm's past." He walked towards the staircase.

"Why do you call him 'Storm'?" Paige asked finally.

Linus paused after taking the first step up. "Because, when he gives into his emotions, he's a true storm. And, there's no one that can stop him but him." And, he walked up the rest of the stairs with Paige needing more answers.

°•°•°•°

Everyone noticed the sudden shift in weather. Even the familiars paused in their fight, but they did not because of the snow. It was because of what caused the snow. It was because of a new source of energy they felt, one with such prestige they felt compelled to obey.

Mustang held a bloody Dazzler in his arms as they hid behind crates with Crimson. He looked up in a mixture of weariness and bafflement at the new snow. Mystogan sheltered himself in barriers of his own Magic, but the snow still touched him. Saudade felt the snow kiss her arms and shivered. Majime abandoned his own jacket to give to his girlfriend with Ellie looking up at the sky. Thaddeus shielded his men with his prayers, but he noticed the thin layer of snow gathering beneath him. Cana, Sir Briocoso, Orochi, Olivia, Galileo, Honey, Amani—their casting stopped when they realized winter had begun.

Natsu snarled with his eyes willing to change into their glinting red and emerald. He had Bluenote in his talons, but he was not nearly as satisfied with it.

"Do it," Bluenote goaded. "Kill me, _Your Majesty."_

"I'm not like you, Bluenote," Natsu sneered. "I'm not killer. We will _never_ be the—" His eyes widened when he felt something, something deep and dark and greedy for hate and despair. "What the…?"

Natsu's distraction was all Bluenote needed to get away from him. He flew a safe distance away in his laughter. "Don't you see what's happening, Your Majesty?" he cackled.

Natsu glowered at Bluenote. "The Hell are you yappin' about?"

Bluenote held out his hand. "Oh, nothing. Just…" Snowflakes fell into his hand and his smirk broadened. "A change in the weather is all."

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked up. It was _snowing_. It was _snowing_ in _November_. Fiore winters never started until a week into December, if that. "Snow?" he whispered. "No… It can't—"

Natsu paled.

Bluenote cackled in mad hilarity. "He realizes it!"

"It can't be possible," Natsu whispered. "Gary would never willingly do that."

Bluenote's eyes twinkled. "And, when you saw your queen lying in her own blood, what did you do?"

The disbelief was quick to change to red-hot anger as Natsu roared and barreled at Bluenote. He pummeled the Warlock into the ground for even the earth to cave in to make a massive dent. Debris of faulty buildings circled around them to remind them of the damage they committed, but none of that mattered to Natsu. Onyx mixed with emerald submitted to furious blood red.

" _ **What did you do to my daughter?"**_ Natsu demanded in his distorted snarl. His claws tug deep into Bluenote's throat, pricking a bit of blood.

Bluenote coughed before sighing his pleasure. "I did nothing, _Your Majesty._ Blame the Hunters." Silver lit up mischievously. "Threaten the bitch and her mate always retaliates. Isn't that—?" His words were cut off in a wet choke as Natsu warmed up his claws and pressed them more into Bluenote's throat choking him. Bluenote wheezed his laugh. "So predictable?" he croaked.

"I'll ask you again, Bluenote, so listen up," Natsu hissed. "Why the Hell are you here?"

Bluenote smirked as his silver eyes darkened and twisted into black. He picked up his head as much as he could to put his lips close to Natsu's ear. "I'm just a messenger," he whispered. "Your dear little friend Cana was completely right all those years ago."

Natsu's eyes widened.

And Bluenote's next words struck home.

" _Long live the king…"_

°•°•°•°

Igneel's growling was what made Mary Jane jump.

Her eyes darted over to Igneel along with Dimaria to see Igneel make an effort to get up. She blinked in bewilderment, too stunned to move. "Igneel," she said softly. She realized her mistake and corrected it. "Moron, stay down, dammit," she tried to command. When he ignored her and hauled himself and his growl closer to her, she glared at him, irate. "You stupid moron, you're injured," she snapped. Ah. So, her bite was not gone after all. "Stop trying to haul ass and stay down."

"Mister Igneel," Dimaria called, "you need to lay down and rest." She tried to help him, but he did something that shocked both Mary Jane and Dimaria.

He snarled at her.

Dimaria and Mary Jane were silent and unmoving as Igneel dragged his body to the Dark Empress of Fairy Tail. "Feel…danger," he growled out, even if saying a mere three syllables felt like he was using his dying breath. "Must…protect…MJ…"

Dimaria blinked her surprise and was not afraid to show it.

Mary Jane's entire face blanked.

Igneel finished his hard journey to Mary Jane without anyone telling him otherwise. He did not have the strength to sit himself up. He just could not do it. But, he had enough strength to haul his head and neck into her lap. His breathing turned shaky and his arms wobbled. He could not sustain himself anymore, not with his injuries, not with his trauma. His arms gave out and his head went onto Mary Jane's lap unceremoniously. His growling turned weak yet was still hostile.

"MJ," he rasped. "Protec…" His words died off as the unbearable pain slipped him back into sleep. It was easier to deal with pain when you slept. You did not feel it that way.

Mary Jane looked down at Igneel as he slept with a furrow in his brow. Her cerulean eyes gave little away. What was she thinking? What was going on in her mind?

"He's right, you know."

Mary Jane looked up to see Dimaria staring up at the unique ceiling in something akin to grief.

"I feel something is waking up that shouldn't be," Dimaria explained. "Even all the way down here, I can sense it. It's powerful."

Mary Jane did not even blink at that.

A soft sigh was what grabbed her attention again.

Mary Jane looked down to see the furrow in Igneel's brow gone. His nose was in her stomach. He seemed at ease to have her musk, her dirtied scent, right there. She closed her eyes and gave a quiet sigh of her own. "Moron," she insulted. No harshness. No hostility. No teasing. Just…a moniker. Her hand moved on its own accord. It hovered over Igneel's hair that was messier than usual and had a cringeworthy combination of sweat and dirt in it. Her fingers twitched as they thought to soothe his hair and tame his gnarls. But, they hesitated. And, that hesitance turned into retreat. Mary Jane leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Inhale. Shoulders up. Exhale. Shoulders down.

"Sleep, you moron," Mary Jane murmured. Her eyes closed. "Stop worrying about a bitch like me when you're this weak. I can protect us all."

His words rang in her ear.

' _Feel…danger.'_

 _He must've felt that chill_ , she thought to herself. _That unshakeable feeling… But, how did he wake up just to protect…me?_

°•°•°•°

The entire bathroom was freezing over. This was not just natural ice or Magic ice—this was _cursed_ ice. This was ice that defied all things and could freeze over a sun if asked. Lee watched as his own Hunter associates began to be covered in ice and snow. Wind chilled everyone to the bone. It did not matter if you had Magic or Anti-Ethernano coursing in your blood and soul—this ice would touch you and bite you, make you submit to its frightening dominance. And, Gary was at the heart of it all with black outlining his entire being and his body trying to make up its mind of which form to take.

"You ask me to 'shed' my skin for your sick little hunt," Gary murmured lowly. "You'll get _exactly_ what you wished for." His eyes met Lee's.

His eyes had been swallowed in complete silver with burning blue for irises.

The impact of his Curse would have frozen the Hunters, but the Mauthes suffered the most damage and were instantly covered in ice. Ice began to seep into cracked and condemn the entire building to an arctic paradise. It was art, in a way, to see such ravenous ice devour couches and clothing and brick without a care. It needed to satisfy its desire to freeze all it touched.

Gary's skin began to molt off his entire body, tearing off without any blood spilling. He did not seem bothered by this. His skin was making room for his new form. His legs extended—his whole body extended. It was growing into a massive form that looked like it would not even fit the apartment. The tattoo on his back sunk into his very skin, making his back bubble. His wings were trying to take form, but they were trying to understand this new form and the form they would shape into. His hair elongated itself in a mass of half-black and half-white. Horns broke from Gary's skull, making him bleed, but he did not cry about it. They spiraled in two sets and were so dark blue, they could have been mistaken for black. His skin tore to make room for thicker skin tinted blue and burned to the touch in coldness. Ice curled around his very body like his own personal armor, spiking his shoulders and winding around his arms and legs. Ice even curled around the sides of his face like it was forming a helmet for its master. Claws replaced the nails of Gary and gripped Nashi like she could die without him near her.

 _CRACK._

His wings burst from his back in a show of blood— _black_ blood. They looked off. They were not the same. The right wing had become like a bat-wing and ugly too. Ice spikes covered it with a large talon of ice at its peak. The left wing was the same inky black it had always been. Even though different, the pair complimented each other. They would fly their master anywhere he desired. They were his to control.

Nashi's eyes barely stayed awake, but they were tinged in grief as she saw Gary, as she saw what he became.

 _Gary… No…_

Lee broke into wild laughed, not caring that ice mauled his lower legs. "Oh, this is perfect! He's finally shedding his fake skin!" He licked his lips in delirious delight. "Tell me who you are, Ice Devil! Tell me what you want to do!"

Gary's eyes closed as he let out a shaky breath. Snow and frost exhaled from his mouth like a beast, like a _demon_. His eyes opened, silver and blue, and they landed on Lee Gavrilo.

And, they iced with accursed anger.

" _ **You have hurt my**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ Gary snarled viciously. His words… They were not his own. The untamed tongue of the Devil and the affectionate tongue of the Human had combined, overlapped. They spoke in unison with their thoughts in sync, even if their words sounded distorted and feral— _demonic_. He bared his icicle teeth. _**"You will die at my hands,**_ _ **Hunter**_ _ **."**_

Lee seemed positively and sickly giddy at Gary's words. He thirsted for more. He ached to hear more from the inhuman before him. "There it is, Ice Devil! You've shown me your true skin!" he laughed. "Do it! Kill me! Show me who you really are, Ice Devil!" His eyes sharpened with lust—the type of lust of seductive pain. "Let them see, Ice Devil. Let them see how much of a monster _Magi_ can be!"

Nashi found herself slipping as the cold ran its pleasure-filled hands over her skin and whispered to her the sweet nothings of a dreamless sleep. She could hear and feel Gary—the Devil—the Ice Devil's seething madness rolling off him in violent waves.

" _ **You Humans are insects I will swat down like flies,"**_ Gary—the Devil—the Ice Devil seethed. _**"You do not deserve death!"**_ He snorted more snow and ice. _**"But, I will enjoy tearing out your skin and devouring your soul!"**_

 _Gary_ , Nashi thought, trying to get to him before the cold seduced her into sleep, before her draining Magic forced her to sleep. _Gary…_

Lee cackled like a madman. "You're so bloodthirsty, Ice Devil! You've been trained so well!" His hands dug into his hair as his wide eyes looked at the monstrosity before him. "I can _feel_ how much you want to kill all of us! You've been holding back on me, Ice Devil! But, now? _Now_ , I see what your trigger is!" His eyes went to Nashi's weakened body. A moan escaped his lips as he licked them. His mouth was already salivating as he drank in her appearance. "What a good little trigger she is too," he commented. His words were saturated in his desire and the air was tainted in his foul arousal. "Feisty, but a submissive. Oh, _yes…"_ His hands drifted to his crotch and he adjusted himself. "No wonder you're in-between her legs. I want my turn when you're done with the bitch. She looks like she'd be a nice addition to the task force"—his eyes glinted—"as our new toy."

Gary's eyes widened.

Those words… Such poisonous words… Such goading words… But, those words…

His eyes narrowed.

Those words… Such _poisonous_ words… Such _goading_ and _sickening_ words…

Gary's entire body shook with a new emotion that went beyond rage, beyond hatred, beyond fury. It was something far darker and forbidden. It was a black emotion that spilled off him without hesitation.

Such foul words…

" _ **You… Insignificant**_ _ **mutum**_ _ **…"**_ the Ice Devil rasped. His eyes went to slits and threatened to cave into complete silver as he froze Lee with his glower. _**"ZA TULA SHOA!"**_

The world slowed down for Nashi. She barely registered what happened next. The intense cold intensified with waves of Curses and ice and snow bursting off Gary's body. She could hear loud crashes, the sounds of structures breaking, the sounds of bones snapping. She heard his animalistic roar shook the earth and demanded _retribution_ , demanded _blood._

But, no one could hear her.

 _Gary..._

The darkness consumed her. Her Magic was being eaten away from her. The cold was too much.

 _I just need you to know…_

She could see the image of a smiling Gary fading from her, slipping from her grasp and tugging her into the black.

… _that you're not…_

Everything was dark.

… _a monster._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Oh, no… Gary, what's happened to you? If you want to see how this'll play out, find out on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _In an unknown location…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _In the universe, there is Matter and Antimatter…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

All was not quiet in this place. In a way, it felt like a dungeon. The dank hallways with gaslight lights. Cells were on either side of the hallways. The prisoners were none ever seen on Earth Land. They looked too exotic to exist. Some were mere beasts beaten and broken down. Others looked like humanoid monstrosities with a conscience and a will to live. Each was given a loose shirt and pants with serial numbers to identify themselves. Guards stayed post in each intersection and ever so many meters in a hallway. They looked anything but human, but there was no way to describe them. They were not alive for they were wraiths. They were masses of shadows and dark energy in the form of a broad male with tattered hoods to shadow their face and eyes.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Wraiths, a type of low class demon that can only follow the orders of the one who contracted it. Some say looking into a Wraith's eyes will mean an instant death as you will catch a glimpse of their enteral suffering. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Matter is naturally what you are made of. Everything is made of matter…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A cloak swept down a hallway with deliberate strides. They knew exactly where they were headed and soon found themselves in front of twin doors larger than life. Etched into the metal was an odd symbol that meant so much more than anyone would know.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Antimatter is the twin of matter and its opposite in many ways… They both coexist to balance each other and the universe…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The doors opened without preamble to let the figure in. The figure slipped inside before the doors could close. They were swallowed in an endless tomb of books. There was no telling how many books were there and how extensive this library was, but the figure was not there to find that out.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _In Earth Land, 'matter' has taken the name of 'Ethernano' for all living things are made of Ethernano."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The figure began to look around. There was no curiosity in their stride. They were waiting for something.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Beings who actively use this Ethernano are called 'Mages'... While being a Mage and using Magic isn't common around Earth Land, it is still practiced."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A warm smile. "So, you've come to visit me after all?"

The figure spun around to face this new face. "Of course," came an equally warm reply. Female. "I had a few questions of my own and needed to borrow a few books."

"By all means, you are always welcomed into this sanctuary. Browse to your heart's content."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _In nature, there is the prey and there is predator to ensure there is a constant state of balance. The predators ensure the prey does not overpopulate and the prey ensures the cycle of nature is continuous."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

She smiled. "You were always so good to my clan. I wish I could repay you."

"There is no need to repay me. You know this. I am only doing my job."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _In Earth Land, 'antimatter' has taken the name of 'Anti-Ethernano'. A twin to Ethernano to keep the balance."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I know you only do your job, but you could always refuse me access," she reminded softly.

"I never deny access," came a reminder. "I have no gauge of your terms of 'good' or 'evil'. I only do not grant access to those who mistreat the books."

She laughed as her hands went to her hood. "Always the same as ever, aren't you?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _So, in nature, as predator and prey keep the balance, then it would make sense…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Just as you are…" came words as the woman dropped her cloak.

A woman of golden hair braided down her back. Her eyes displayed light chocolate in them, pure of heart and stronger than steel.

"… _Meira Heartfilia…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"… _to call those who use Anti-Ethernano…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Meira shook her head. "I won't be long," she promised as she turned away. "I have to return to home soon. As you know, I have a very special guest in my house."

"I do," came assurance. "Enjoy your time at the Library, Meira. I shall be here if you need me."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"… _Magic_ _ **Hunters**_ _…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

* * *

Chibi-Igneel and Chibi-Mary Jane fill the classroom in their professional ensembles, Chibi-Igneel beaming while Chibi-Mary Jane looks pissed off as always.

"Hey, guys!" Chibi-Igneel cheers. "Ready for your next Fairy Lesson?"

"Aye, sir!" the class chants. "What are we learning about today, Mister Dragneel?"

"Today, we're gonna talk about the different types of Mages, teams, and partners," Chibi-Igneel says. "My flames are burning just thinkin' about it, so let's get to it!"

Chibi-Mary Jane uncaps her Light Pen and begins to write the term Mage and makes branches off it. "All right. You should know by now being a Mage doesn't mean you're in the system with the Magic Council," she informs. "When a Mage reaches the age of ten, only then can they officially register as something we call a 'Legal Mage'." She writes the term in a connected bubble. "If you're a Legal Mage, you can join guilds, go on legal missions, and all of that fun crap."

Chibi-Igneel swipes the pen to write out the next term. "But, you can still be a Mage and not be part of the system. We call you 'Independent Mages'. The Council doesn't really recognize them, but they keep a close eye on 'em."

"That's right," Chibi-Mary Jane agrees. "By the way, no matter which route you take, the Council still has a file on you. If you even accomplish one of those stupid spells from the LacriNet, they'll have something on you in their database. Take that as a lesson."

The entire class cowers back.

Chibi-Igneel chuckles. "And, lastly, we have 'Dark Mages'!" he introduces, writing it out.

One student raises her hand. "Isn't that what Miss Dreyar is?"

A tick mark pops against Chibi-Mary Jane's forehead. _"Excuse me?"_ she hisses. "I am _not_ some lowlife Dark Mage. I am a Dark _ness_ Mage. There's a big difference and you should _never_ insult a Legal Mage like that again."

"Easy, MJ," Chibi-Igneel soothes as he writes the next term. "She didn't mean to be rude. That's why we're teaching them, remember?"

Chibi-Mary Jane rolls her eyes. "A Dark Mage is basically the scum of the magical world. They're vile and cruel—the rejects who try to get away with stealing, murderer, and terrorism. They take on a lot of illegal jobs from the underbelly of society," she explains.

"Never make a deal with a Dark Mage," Chibi-Igneel warns the class. "They don't really have any honor or anything. They'll pretty much go back on their word at any given time." He taps **LEGAL MAGE**. "But, let's talk this term," he decides. "Both Legal and Independent Mages can form guilds. But, Legal Mages can officially do it and form teams and partnerships between other Legal Mages of their guild."

"Forming a team or partnership isn't that hard," Chibi-Mary Jane educates. "Bit of paperwork, but it's nothing bad. See, a Mage has a choice to ride solo or shack it up with one or more people. When you decide to settle down with just a partner, be careful of your choice. You need someone you can work well with in any situation, no matter the circumstances."

Another girl raises her hand. "Do you have a partner, Miss Dreyar?"

Chibi-Mary Jane snorts. "Like I trust anyone that much."

"Can I be your partner, teach?" comes a male shout and the entire class laughs.

Chibi-Igneel smirks. "Sorry, everyone, but MJ is taken by me!"

Chibi-Mary Jane groans. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am a _solo_ Mage? I don't need a partner!"

"Oh, _c'mon_ , MJ!" Chibi-Igneel whines. "You won't even listen to my proposal!"

"Because it's a _stupid_ one, you moron," Chibi-Mary Jane claps back. "I don't like you. I barely trust you. And, I don't want to fill out the paperwork for it, especially if I have to take your little team name."

"I can fill out the paperwork!" Chibi-Igneel cries. "What's wrong with taking my name? It's awesome!"

"My answer is 'no'," Chibi-Mary Jane huffs, glaring away from him. "You've been rejected, moron. Give it up!"

Chibi-Igneel gets down on one knee, clasping his hands as comical tears stream his face. "Just listen to my proposal one more time!"

"I am feeling very violated that you won't take 'no' for an answer."

" _MJ…!"_

" _What part of 'no' don't you understand?!"_

The students look at their teachers in a combination of bewilderment and amusement. One girl whispers to her friend, "Doesn't it sound like Miss Dreyar is rejecting Mister Dragneel's marriage proposal?"

"Yeah," her friend whispers back. "I think it's be cute of they got married."

Chibi-Mary Jane snaps her glade onto the two students who stiffen. "I can hear you," she growls, irate. "I made a promise to my sanity I would remain single for life, so you can count walking down the aisle and saying 'I do' out of my future. Especially with something like _him."_ She jerks her head towards the groveling Chibi-Igneel.

Chibi-Igneel suddenly grins. "You'll say, 'yes' to me eventually," he promises. "I already asked your family and got their blessing."

Chibi-Mary Jane's eyes widened. _"You did what?!"_ she screeches. She begins to storm off. "Daddy! Why the Hell would you try to give me away to someone who pisses me off?!"

Chibi-Igneel laughs. "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **WHO DO YOU SEE?"** He fiddles with his scarf. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to try and hunt down my partner." He pulls out a thin packet of paperwork. "I still need her signature and initials on the paperwork. If she resists…" A devious smirk takes over his face, chilling the class. "There's always blackmail." And, he runs out of the class, hollering. "Hey, MJ! I need you to sign something!"

"Stranger Danger! Someone help! A moron is trying to kidnap me!" comes Chibi-Mary Jane's cry.

The entire class sweat-drops.

A male student stands and looks around to his peers. "All in favor of thinking Mister Dragneel might die by Miss Dreyar's hand?"

The entire class raises their hand. "Aye, sir…"

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Sametria Ewunes _as_ Faye

Brina Palencia _as_ Brusca

Ed Baylock _as_ Bundy

Michael Frost _as_ Captain Frollo

N/A _as_ Captain Tanya

Morgan Garrett _as_ "Smiley"

Amory Watterson _as_ Mint

Travis Willingham _as_ Lee Gavrilo


	30. Adventure 030

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Gary and his Devil came to an agreement they'd be brothers! Who knew a human and a devil could be family? Linus finally captured Elvin, only for Penelope to be the one who calmed him down enough to return to human form—only for Hunters to ruin everything. Gray and Lance teamed against Juvia, but it was Gray who got his wife back only for her to be stolen from him by Hunters. Man, what is _with_ these guys? Orochi had to make sure Olivia was okay—her little brother was really hurt. Don't worry about Galileo, though. He's bound and determined to avenge his brother. T'oree and Cade were all fired up for their fight—only for Silver to be their last opponent! T'oree calmed him down, but those Hunters popped back up for the final blow! As Julia rushes back to her friends, Linus, Penelope, and Elvin take on some Hunters only for Julia to save the day! While everyone else tries their best to handle the battle in Margaret Town as outsiders looking in, Gary and Nashi are forced at the mercy of the Hunters. With Nashi injected with Anti-Ethernano Serum, Gary shows his other side—his true Devil side.

' _Gary… I need you to know…that you're not…a monster…'_

Oh, Gary… I really hope you'll listen to Nashi. I just wonder where all the captured Mages were taken...

* * *

 _SPLASH! SPLASH-SPLASH! SPLASH…_

The alleyway was empty. It was home to a few doors and hole-in-the-wall places, but nothing major. Snow began to build rapidly on the ground with puddles turning to thin ice.

Two silhouettes jumped over it.

Julia seemed uncaring of the weather, of the battle of the gods, of the massacre around her. Sure, the storm had changed from just a thunderstorm to thunder and rain and snow and ice and it was painful to be outside in the cold. But, she did not care. She raced to the edge of the building to leap onto the next one.

Linus was quick to follow her, but exasperation was not hidden on his face. "Julia!" he yelled over the rage of Mother Nature. He followed her onto the building and ended up rolling to his feet. He set himself before taking off after her. "Julia, wait!"

If Julia heard him, she did not give a sign. She continued her hurried sprint. She changed course when she saw a few Mages fighting familiars and watery creature and switched to leaping onto a slanted rooftop. She slid down it before landing on a balcony.

Linus was quick to follow her, but he just missed her as she swung off the balcony. He gritted his teeth. "Julia!" he shouted.

Julia hit the ground running. She had no time to slow down.

Linus saw this and his frustration grew. He jumped from the balcony, but he did not land on the ground. Snow and ice gave him a track and he skated it on it to catch up to Julia. He spiraled down to swerve in front of her and effectively stop her. "Julia," he said lowly in warning.

Julia refused to look at him and tried to move around him.

Linus stopped her with a firm grip on her shoulder. "Julia—!"

"Don't _touch_ me."

Linus narrowed his eyes. "If you're this angry now, you're going to lose," he warned.

"I lost him once. Not this time." Julia's words had a cutting edge nearing a snarl. "You aren't getting in my way."

Linus softened at that and let his hand unclench from her shoulder. "I never said I was," he assured, tone soft. "But, I don't want you to rush into it like this."

"If I don't get to him first, someone else will and you _know_ that," Julia snapped at him. "I've been training for this, Vastia. Don't make me test my skills on you."

Linus looked a bit hurt at that and recoiled. "Jewel…"

"He's my brother," Julia said like a mantra. "Silver wasn't there when it happened. I was. I _know_ what those monsters are going to do to him." She ran a trembling hand down her neck. "I have to get to him before they can if they haven't already. He doesn't deserve a second time."

"Jewel, I _know."_ Linus closed in on her for both his hands to relax her shoulders. "Storm didn't deserve any of it the first time. He doesn't deserve it now and you have a right to want to protect him. But, you _can't_ rush headfirst into this when you're _this_ angry. I'm here too. And, think of Nashi."

Julia paled at her very name. "She'll be with him," she whispered. "She'll see him…"

"We can't risk her getting hurt," Linus said. A few snowflakes landed on his lashes. "She might already be hurt now. We have to make sure they're _both_ safe. You'll need my help to do that."

"What if he hurt her?" Julia shakily came to that realization it could very well happen. "What if _they_ hurt her?" She peered up at Linus with horror in her dark eyes. "Linus," she whispered, "you _know_ what will happen."

"His first instinct has always been to make sure she's safe," Linus soothed. "He won't do anything until she's safe from harm. We just have to make sure we're the ones who find them both before anyone else does." He looked at the oncoming blizzard as lightning streaked the sky. "He's a storm when he's like this, Jewel. We just have to get to the eye of it."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

At this point, snow was packing down the streets like it was nobody's business. Ice breathed over water, thickening itself as the temperature dropped and dropped and dropped.

A storefront for a Selan shop found ice cracking at its glass. The ice thickened and ate more and more, never finding satisfaction.

Then, the ice rippled.

The Devil—Gary—the Ice Devil pulled through the ice like it was nothing, murder in his eyes and a limp Nashi in his arms. He crossed into the sheltered street with his demonic eyes darting to make sure no human or creature disturbed him. When he saw the cost was clear, he relaxed a little to peer down at his little human.

His little angel.

She lay in his arms like the dead. The only assurance he had was her steady breaths and the twitches of her nose. Nothing more.

Whispers appeared at the back of his mind. They were subtle, almost testing the waters to see how much they could get away with.

A lewd purr seduced him. _You have Female in your grasp. Take her. Plant your seed. Make heirs._

A rasp tickled his ear. _Such light… Possess it… Keep Light… Never let it go…_

There was even a bit of chuckling. _Kill the human. It has no use to you. It slows you down. Once it awakes, it will try to kill the monster it sees._

The Ice Devil closed his eyes in his own agitation.

 _You want her, don't you?_ came a wanton moan. _You smell her musk. She is strong. Strong enough to fuck. Strong enough to plant seed._

A shaky breath of frost left the Ice Devil's lips. _**"No,"**_ he tried to fight back. _**"I cannot hurt,**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **. She is innocent."**_

 _Innocent?_ A laugh rippled in his mind. _She taunts you with her body. Your human has entered her, but he does not plant his seed. The time to make your heir is now. Look at her._

The Ice Devil's eyes opened.

They were completely silver.

His eyes feasted on Nashi in pure need. She lay in his arms unaware of the hungered stare lapping up her body. He could practically see her naked before him.

 _Smell her,_ came a purring command. _She smells of light and purity. She smells strong. She is ready._

The Ice Devil let his nose travel to Nashi's skin. The foul-tasting scent of fear and anxiety on her was gone. He could smell her true musk, her true scent. Something that was even more alluring than any perfume a woman could wear.

The Ice Devil's mouth parted for ice to salivate out his lips. It looked animalistic and even a bit disturbing to see such a hulking creature salivate over a sleeping human.

But, God, did this little human looked so… _delicious_.

 _You will use her._ The purring grew louder. _She is your Female, your Light. Fuck her. Plant your seed._

 **Yessssss,** came pleased hiss. _Fuck her while she is young. Kill her when she is no longer strong._

Pressure and pleasure mixed together in a deadly combination. It was hard to fight back against such seductive words tainted in devil tongue. But, there was that small part of him that clapped back at such words. They still fought for something called _control_.

The silver faded back and gave rise to icy-blue. It was his _control_ that made it so. It was his _control_ that made him stop salivating over a _Female_ and gaze in longing and love at his equal.

The Ice Devil spoke in his distorted tongue, _**"Do not worry**_ **,** _ **malã'ika**_ _ **. For you, I will keep control,"**_ he promised.

Something caught his nose and made him snarl.

 **Makisomis** _. I must get_ **malã'ika** _to other humans. They will heal her._

The Ice Devil allowed his eyes to close as he melded back with the ice—

—and disappeared.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 030**

 _Who Do You See?_

誰の前にあなたは誰を見ますか？この新しい悪魔で友人や敵になる！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

Luke dashed across snow laden streets. He had no time to deal with familiars and their bullshit and his eyes glowed gold as he rushed. _"Taijitu Spell!"_ he chanted. Illuminated symbols of yin-yang appeared on either side of Luke and bolted to crush the familiars trying to stop him.

Luke kept his running.

 _Nashi… I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let him scar you. You don't deserve that._

He stopped at an intersection and let his nose and senses take over. He turned this way and that.

 _Where is he? Where is the bastard?_

Luke took off his glasses and shut his eyes.

 _I'm better off looking for his_ **vīrya** _. I've never done wide scale, but…_

He settled down in the intersection, crisscrossed, and floated in mid-air. He slashed his hands. _"Three Hares!"_ he chanted.

Three hares rose in a fit of gold dust. They were larger than the average human and sturdier as well. Their noses twitched, unbothered by the cold, and looked at Luke for instructions.

"Protect me," Luke commanded. "I need time. Once I have his _vīrya_ , you will take me there."

The three hares nod and took positions to defend their master.

Luke allowed his hands to get into the proper mudra positions after pocketing his glasses. He let out a breath.

 _Focus… Sensei says to focus on one signal… Remember what the bastard feels like… Remember…_

His eyes opened. They were glowing gold all-over.

 _Ignore everything just for that person. Empty your mind. Focus…_

The noise of the outside world faded to a mute. He could feel nothing. He could see nothing.

 _Now, concentrate. Think of Gary's_ **vīrya** _. Think of Nashi's_ **vīrya** _._

There was nothing. Not a single soul.

Then, there was a flicker.

And, that flicker sparked into a flame.

He could see them, but they were faint.

Nashi's _vīrya_ was a dull magenta that was wrapped around in something dark and ominous. It lay close to a darker _vīrya_ that was two types of blues melded together into something darker, fiercer, more demonic.

Luke snarled as he saw the two signatures move.

 _I've got you now, you bastard. You'll pay for hurting my sister._

He lost the glow in his eyes as he got to his own two feet. As he put back on his glasses, he called, "I've got their _vīrya!_ Let's go!"

The hares came towards him and one lowered itself to be mounted. Luke clambered onto it and settled himself comfortable.

"You know their _vīrya,"_ Luke growled. _"Go."_

And, the hares shot off.

Luke bounced as the hare moved beneath him, but he did not lose the fire in his eyes.

 _I'll make him pay, Nashi. I_ **promise** _you._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, back to the Lamia Scale Guild Hall…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _DING-DONG..._

 _POOF._

Virgo appeared in Master Ooba's room in a puff of clouds and Magic with clothes in her hands and her blue eyes dull as always. "Princess, I have brought the required clothes for Master Gale," she reported. "Would you like to punish me now?"

Lucy moved away from Levy to stand up and go to Virgo. "Thank you, Virgo. I really appreciate it," she thanked wholeheartedly.

Virgo nodded and gave Lucy the clothes. "We still cannot get a lock on Master Igneel, Lady Luna, Mistress Mary Jane," she revealed. "Actaeon and Lelantos continue with their hunt, but they have encountered a few errors. Would you like to punish us for them?"

Lucy eyed the Maiden Spirit in wariness. "What type of errors?" she wanted to know. "Why haven't the other spirits answered me? I haven't felt any gate closures—"

"All of your spirits are still out, Princess, make no mistake," Virgo soothed. "However… We have encountered Mauthes and Magic Hunters."

At this, Lucy's face paled and Levy's eyes widened. _"What?"_ Levy whispered. "Hunters and Mauthes… They're _here?"_

If Virgo could grimace, she would. "Yes. Big Brother Leo has taken Grus, Sagittarius, and Pyxis to trail after them," she informed. "He ordered us to keep silent on the matter to you for reasons he wishes to discuss in private. He did ask for me to tell you to keep all contact with us to absolute radio silence. Hunters and Mauthes can sense Telepathy."

Lucy scowled. "And, we'll _definitely_ discuss it later," she growled. "And, something I'll take up with Hisui too. But, that doesn't matter now. If there are Mauthes out right now, spirit hunting will be harder for Actaeon and Lelantos, but they need to keep trying. Put Taurus in charge of the two of them for now. I want all my spirits out of the main town and to be put on the outskirts. Devote all time and effort into only finding the kids. Nothing else matters. Send Horologium back here and have him stand guard." She glanced at Gale. "He will remain on stand-by. If something happens to this guild hall, he'll carry Gale out."

Virgo nodded at the instructions. "Understood, Princess. And, may you be aware of the blizzard outside."

Lucy's eyes widened. "A blizzard?" She strode over to the nearest window and opened up the blinds. She flinched at the sudden light stinging at her eyes. Once that glare was gone and she blinked a few times, she turned back at the blizzard storm that mocked her. "What is this…?" she whispered. "It was just raining and now… It's snowing _this_ _badly?_ I mean it's November, but blizzards like this don't come until a little later in December."

"Or…" Levy came to a horrible realization. "Or if something is triggered…"

Lucy paled. "Hunters… Nashi… Gary…" She turned to Virgo. "Change of plans. Have Horologium, Actaeon, and Cancer look for Nashi and Gary immediately. Don't separate them. Only after he's back in his human form do I want them separated. Horologium will take Nashi."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh, Lu?" Levy remarked faintly. Her eyes stared, mesmerized, at the snowstorm.

Lucy sighed. "Seriously. But, if this is all like last time, then we have someone we need to be even more careful about." She offered a meaningful look to Levy.

Levy nodded at that.

"Virgo, have Cancer on Luke," Lucy ordered. "The only way to intervene is if he will seriously kill. But, I have faith in my little star and faith in his mentor. He won't kill."

Virgo nodded once again. "Yes, Princess. Once the children have been found, I will take my leave to help tend to them, if I may, Princess, or you may punish me."

Lucy smiled at her spirit, her friend. "Please, Virgo, help them in any way you can. Both you and Aries. They'll need some winter clothing and blankets and, most likely, medical attention. I'd appreciate any help you can give."

Virgo tilted her head. "There's no need to thank me, Princess. Your children are our family too. And, we'll do anything for our family," she promised.

Lucy's eyes drifted back down to Levy and Gale and grief overtook her brown eyes.

 _We'll make sure what happened to Gale can't happen again. All of us are family. Virgo's right. We'll do_ **anything** _for family._

* * *

Mary Jane had no choice but to watch as Dimaria worked. She seemed to be performing the ritual task of drinking that mysterious liquor, taking bites of her bread, muttering words to herself, and checking on the ceiling like the thing would collapse on them. Occasionally, her eyes would fall onto the entryway and she would shiver. Sometimes, her eyes would flit to Peter or even Mary Jane and Igneel. She would shake her head, mutter things, and begin to pace like she was plotting something.

This was honestly the only entertainment Mary Jane had since a Fire Mage thought it was ideal to drape his body on the lower half of her body and _trap her there_.

Mary Jane cleared her throat. "Miss Yesta?" she called. "What exactly are you in for?"

It was like a delayed reaction when Dimaria answered her. Her eyes darted to the runes. "Time," she muttered nervously. "Time is an illusion."

Mary Jane blinked. Then, her eyes narrowed. _"Oh…kay,_ then," she supposed.

Dimaria shook her head a bit rougher than she should have. "You don't understand," she insisted. Her haunted eyes went to Mary Jane. "I was so stupid. Brandish should've _never_ let me do this." Her eyes darted to Igneel and she bubbled an anxious laugh. "And, he's a son!" She shook her head in her dark amusement. "He's a true heir!"

Mary Jane found it necessary to move Igneel's head closer to her at that. There was not carefulness of the action. It was out of wariness for his safety and, to the extent, her own. "Who's 'Brandish'?" she questioned. "And, you mean the moron laying on me? What do you mean by 'he's a true heir'?"

Dimaria crouched down with her hands raking through her hair. "This must be my punishment," she whispered. "It's because of my time under Zeref. Now, I'm forced to look at his descendant." She lifted her head and shouted, "Is this what you wanted, Chronos? For me to suffer?"

Mary Jane hardened.

 _If she keeps this up and I trigger her, she could try and kill any one of us. I can't let that happen._

Static flicked off her head.

 _I have enough to knock her out, but that puts me in a vulnerable position too._

Her eyes looked down on the unconscious Igneel.

 _But, I can't just leave him and Peter unprotected. Peter's gone through enough trauma and he's only known me for, like, two days. But, this one…_

Her eyes narrowed at Igneel.

 _This one did more than I expected. And I have every intention of returning the favor. Dreyars don't live in debt._

A drawn out and weary sigh made Mary Jane watch Dimaria as she calmed herself. The elderly Mage set down her wine bottle and grunted. Her hands came up to her temples to massage them. "My apologies, Mary Jane. I'm not feeling quite like myself," she excused. "My memories, my… _everything_ … It's like they're all trapped, and I'm only hit with waves of sanity occasionally."

Mary Jane's eyes softened. It was only just. Just a little bit. But, they did. "I relate to you on a spiritual level, so amen to that," she murmured. "But, back to before. Should I be worried you were talking about the moron over here? Is he, like…an actual bad guy? Do I need to hand him over to the guard or…?"

"No!" Dimaria blurted. "No, he's not a bad person!" Her eyes drank in Igneel like he was her saving grace. "Your friend here… He needs to be protected. He's an heir. He has the seed."

"The what now?" Mary Jane peered down at Igneel in an expression contorted in disgust and confusion. "Look, Miss Yesta, I had 'the talk' with my mom and my daddy and I _really_ don't need to know about his…" She pressed her lips into a grim line. "About his… _seed._ I'd much rather not know anything about it, if I'm being honest. Not because it's gross, but because I really don't care."

"But, he has the _seed,"_ Dimaria persisted. "He is the one of gold! A prince just like his brother!"

Mary Jane looked up at Dimaria blankly. "Lady, I don't know what you're on or drinking, but I can promise you that the moron you see right here isn't a prince or of royal blood and neither are any of his family members," she said, voice flat. "I don't really care what type of 'seed' he's packing or what type Luke is packing—"

Dimaria's eyes scanned Mary Jane's face. "Green and blue…"

That got Mary Jane to tense up.

Dimaria set down her wine bottle to crawl over to Mary Jane. "Green and blue…" she whispered in echo. Mary Jane tried to press herself against the wall as though it could swallow her when Dimaria came too close for comfort and her hands shook as they desired to touch Mary Jane. Droopy brown searched wary cerulean wildly. "I see blue," Dimaria whispered. "But…" Her hands closed in on Mary Jane's face. "Chronos has told me there would be…much more…green…"

Before Dimaria's hands could touch Mary Jane's skin, a warning growl made the elder Mage stop.

A growl that came from the unconscious Igneel.

Dimaria's hands ached to touch Mary Jane, but she heeded the warning. She only looked at Mary Jane with possessed eyes. "Such beautiful, lying eyes," she whispered. "So much hidden behind your mask…" Her droopy eyes drifted back to Igneel. "The future…" Her head turned to look at the unconscious Peter. "And past…" She turned back to Mary Jane and a dreamy smile lit her face. "Who will you choose this time?"

Mary Jane locked her jaw. She restrained the fury seducing her eyes like it was her life. "I'm going to ask you again, and you are going to answer me," she gritted out. _"Who_ – _are_ – _you?_ Why are you down here?"

Dimaria laughed lightly. "I think the better question is _who_ are _you_ , Mary Jane? Who do you _want_ to be? Or should I say"—her droopy eyes dabbled in something dark—"who wants to be in control?"

Lightning lashed off Mary Jane like a warning shot to Dimaria. A magical reaction. "Get the Hell away from me," she snarled. "You might've saved our asses, but you're clearly untrustworthy. But, because I'm being generous, I will ask you one more time. _Why – are – you – down – here?"_

Dimaria laughed even more as she got up. "Can you keep a secret? What am I saying? Of course you can," she snickered. "Your eyes look so lovely… It would be a shame if I had to stab them out."

"Get to the point," Mary Jane snapped. "Give me an answer. Who are you and what did you do?" Her hands went to Igneel and pulled him close to her with her teeth bared. She was a lioness protecting her pride mates right now.

Dimaria smirked. Even in her old age, she looked every bit as condescending as she did in her youth. "I remember everything now. I remember the little prince's mother. I remember how pretty her eyes were." Her eyes flashed with something lethal. "I remember how her savior nearly killed me for touching his precious queen." She spun around as a sigh came out of her lips. "I am the vessel of the god Chronos, little mortal."

"Impossible," Mary Jane spat. "The gods are a farce. Take it from a hardcore atheist. Messing with that much Magic causes unimaginable consequences and you—!" It all clicked for her. She understood. And, now, she could react. "Chronos is the God of Time in your religion. You messed with time too much. It's no wonder your old. But, it doesn't make sense why you're here."

"It doesn't?" Dimaria went to her cloak. "Well, let's see here… Maybe it's the fact I'm one of the few Time Mages of my caliber who can transcend the time-space continuum? Does it have to deal with the fact I can create a Time Ripple? That I can turn any human being into a time traveler? That I can turn my captor into a time traveler, so he can get what he wants?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. _"And_ , what _does_ this classic cliché villain of the week want?"

Dimaria had her back to Mary Jane, but she allowed her cloak to fall. She did not have much to wear. She was stripped of armor and only had the bare necessities to cover herself from prying eyes. "Why don't you tell me, _Mary Jane?"_ She turned around.

Mary Jane's eyes widened.

Because lodged dead-center in Dimaria's chest was an orb the size of a softball that looked too unreal to be true. It was a gemstone that moved as water did, glowed as water did, and that was just unnatural. The object practically screamed at how magical it was.

"What the Hell?" Mary Jane whispered. "What the Hell is _that?"_

"It's called 'insurance', little mortal," Dimaria purred. "You asked why I'm down here? This is it." She danced over to her wine bottle, and Mary Jane watched as the Time Mage swiped up her bottle to take a deep swig of it. She sighed in satisfaction after a few gulps. Her wild look relaxed into something more serene, something loopier. "The memories are getting a bit hazy for me, dear," she laughed. The age showed in her voice now. "All I can say is no one will touch you and your choices while we're here. Don't worry. Since he's here, you'll be in control." Incoherent song stumbled from her mouth as she took to something crossed between spinning and interpretive dance.

Unease built up in Mary Jane as she shifted.

 _What the Hell is wrong with her? It pisses me off when I don't get the situation, and this is pissing me off._

A soft sigh.

Mary Jane felt something hit her thigh and stiffened. She looked down to glare at Igneel's comically pleased face with his nose nuzzling her inner thigh, though dangerously close to her crotch. Her eyebrow twitched.

 _If I wasn't in his debt for the shit he put himself through for me…_

A soft blush coated Igneel's cheeks as he sighed with a dopey smile.

A tick marked beat against Mary Jane's forehead.

 _Just what the Hell is he dreaming about to look like that? He better not drool on me or I'll be pissed off._

She closed her eyes.

 _Whatever. I just need to think about this carefully. Carefully and slowly. They aren't going to kill the moron. It seems like he's important. But, the past and future… My choices… A mask… That orb… Messing with time… It all has to do with the here and now. So, just… Think on that and rest some more. The crazy bitch won't touch us._

She exhaled loudly.

 _Just think and rest. Think and rest…_

And, so, she did.

* * *

Dazzler stood on the back of Crimson, hands on Mustang's shoulders. Her eyes narrowed when she saw familiars and watery creatures breaking for them. With a flick of her hand, she conjured a deck of cards. She began to shuffle them. "All right… Let's see how they like…"—she showed off her hand of the same suit—"a Royal Flush!" She threw the hand in the direction of their enemies.

The familiars and watery creatures stopped when they saw the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of Hearts come to life. They looked odd—especially the Jack and Ace who were both males and were opposites in stature—but each one of them did their part to clear a path for the Crimson Cowboy, his trusty steed, and Dazzler.

Mustang grimaced through the cold weather. "I don't know what's goin' on, but we gotta get back to the guild. Get some winter gear."

Dazzler sat down, shivering. "You're telling me," she grumbled. "I packed for fall. Not this incoming blizzard bullshit."

"Just stay close to me, Miss Lafayette," Mustang ordered. "I don't need you freezin' on me."

Dazzler was radiant and did exactly as Mustang asked of her, cuddling against him. "You're so warm, Cowboy," she purred.

"But, not warm enough for ya," Mustang grunted. He turned Crimson down another street. "Same with Crimson. His tires may change with the seasons, but I didn't bring anything to keep him warm. Let alone salt."

"I can make some—"

"I know ya can, Miss Lafayette, but we'll be all right," Mustang assured. "You need to conserve your Magic."

"Are you worried about lil, ole me, Cowboy?" Dazzler reveled.

Mustang smiled a little. "Of course, Miss Lafayette. You're family after all."

Dazzler felt lightning strike her as comical tears rained down her cheeks.

 _Was I just family-zoned?!_

"That's…so sweet of you, Cowboy," Dazzler said weakly. They passed an alley and something caught her eye. "Mustang, stop!" she ordered.

Mustang barely reigned in Crimson and pulled him to a controlled stop. His confusion expanded when Dazzler dismounted from the motorcycle to rush back to the alley. "Miss Lafayette!" he called. "Where ya going?"

Dazzler ignored him as she stood in front of the alleyway. Her eyes widened. "Misty?" she gasped.

Mustang heard her as he put down Crimson's kickstand and his own eyes widened. "Mystogan…"

There lay Mystogan against the wall. His arm was badly injured and so was his left eye. His glasses were in his lap as blood trickled out of his mouth. He peeked up at Dazzler and offered her a weak smile and cough. "Hello, Dazzler."

Dazzler rushed to her fallen friend in heavy concern. "Oh, my God, Misty!" She brushed off the snow in his hair. "What _happened_ to you?"

Mystogan gave a dry cough. "Not sure," he wheezed. "I was taking out some familiars when this Water Mage came at me. They attacked and I tried calming them down, but they wouldn't listen to me. Then—" He broke into another cough. "Then, next thing I knew, they were knocked out. A woman did it. She and some invisible thing attacked me. I c-couldn't do anything to stop them."

Mustang joined them with worry in his eyes for his friend. "Your Magic didn't work?"

Mystogan swallowed, then panted. "N-No," he breathed. "Hunters…"

Both Dazzler and Mustang paled at the word.

"In the town," Mystogan continued. "This blizzard… I felt it. There was a new energy that just flared. It w-was—" He coughed again. "It was _Gary."_

"What?" Dazzler exclaimed. "But, how—?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Misty, we need to get you warm and get you some help." She stood up. "Cowboy, can you get him up? I'll make a sidecar," she decided as she took off her hat to rummage around in it.

Mustang nodded and went to scoop up Mystogan. "I got ya, Mystogan. Miss Lafayette, Crimson, an' me will get you some place safe."

Mystogan coughed, his legs dangling as Mustang carried him to his motorcycle. "Thank you."

Dazzler found what she was looking for: a toy side car. She put it next to Crimson and brought out a dropped filled with water. "Now," she murmured, "just add five drops of ionized water, and…" She dripped five drops of water onto the side car. In a poof of sparkles, the side car grew to its real-life size, attached to Crimson. She smiled as she dropped her dropper back in her hat. "Perfect."

Mustang settled Mystogan in the side car and made him as comfortable as he could be. "Think you'll be okay for the ride?"

Mystogan nodded faintly. He plucked them and, underneath his fingers, his glasses changed into snow goggles.

Dazzler was quick to come forth. "Let me help you, Misty." She swiped the goggles and did the best to be gentle in putting them on.

"Thank you," Mystogan rasped. "I'm sorry…"

Mustang softly clapped Mystogan's shoulder. "Nothin' to apologize for, Mystogan," he assured. He mounted Crimson. "Let's get along, Miss Lafayette."

Soon, all were riding down the snowy street. Mustang kept his eyes on the road and guided Crimson. But, Dazzler could not stop looking at the heavily-wounded Mystogan.

 _Magic Hunters, huh? Why would they be here of all places?_

Mustang was about to turn them down a street when three golden hares jetted down the avenue with their rider. Crimson barely skidded to a halt to ensure it did not run into the three hares and the three hares stopped shortly in the confusion.

Dazzler narrowed her eyes against the wintry wind to focus on the figure riding one of the hares. "Luke?"

Luke nudged his hare to circle back to the motorcycle and its passengers. He looked surprised and distracted to see them. "Dazzler! Mustang…" His eyes drifted to Mystogan and all the distraction faded into distraught. "Sensei!" He slid off his hare to sprint to the side car.

Mystogan looked at Luke through weary eyes. "I'm a pretty sad teacher if I've been beat up this badly," he coughed.

Luke shook his head. "Don't say that, Sensei," he scolded. "Try not to talk. You have to save your strength."

"Where were you goin' in such a hurry?" Mustang had to know.

Luke hardened and his jaw locked. "I've got a lock on Nashi and her bastard partner," he growled. "I'm finding them. And, I'm making him pay for hurting my sister."

"Gary would _never_ hurt Nashi!" Dazzler claimed. "That's just bullshit!"

Luke moved his glower to Dazzler. "Why don't you take a look at her scars and tell me he wouldn't hurt her?" he snapped.

"Luke," Mystogan warned.

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "What are you sayin', Luke?"

"That bastard doesn't even _deserve_ death for nearly killing my sister," Luke snarled. "I gave him a chance and he just ruined it. _I'm_ putting him _down_ for it."

"Luke, you're talking crazy!" Dazzler snapped at him.

"Am I?" Luke shook his head. "You're just too blind to see he's just a monster. He doesn't love my sister. He's just _waiting_ for another moment to hurt her!"

Mustang had enough. "Luke—!"

"No!" Luke roared. "I don't care if he's your friend! He hurt my sister!" He sneered at Dazzler. "And, he'll get what's coming to him for that."

As he ran back to his hare, Dazzler shouted, "Luke, stop it! You're not acting like yourself. Luke! _Luke!"_

But, her shouts were ignored as Luke mounted one of his hare and gave a loud cry. The three hares obeyed and hopped down the street.

"We have to follow them!" Dazzler cried. She shivered as the blizzard thickened and snapped at her.

Mustang revved Crimson's engine. "C'mon, boy, brights on, and let's move!"

Crimson activated its brights and sped off after the boy set on a path of vengeance.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Let's see how Luna and Gabriel are doing in the past!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Laughter flitted throughout the dark forest. The moon showed her approval as she watched over two mortals, one barely a teenager and the other on his way to manhood. Tuffs of blonde and black were spotted on a little ledge that out-looked the Mûre River. No boats passed at this time, but the shine of the west and east side of the town on the river was something to be admired.

Luna laughed. _"Please_ tell me that's not true!"

Gabriel grinned with his mug in hand. "Oh, it's true," he confirmed. "It's an old 'tradition' in the family for women to have lingerie fashioned out of molted dragon scales."

Luna laughed even harder. "Oh, my _God_ , I can't _wait_ to tell my papa that!"

Gabriel tried to sober himself. "All right. Let's review on what we've learned, my apprentice." He held up a finger. "Explain to me about the fangs of a mighty dragon."

Luna snickered, but she did her best to straighten and be a bit serious. "They're extremely rare to get since a dragon never loses their fangs."

"Good work," Gabriel praised. "And, their horns?"

"They can be shed and have Magic inside them," Luna recited. "They can be ground into tea with different affects and a dragon can always find a lost horn."

"Excellent. Now, for the claws?"

"Sharper than swords and used as such."

Gabriel smirked as he raised the mug. "You already know what scales are for, so we won't go back to that."

Luna softly laughed as her eyes traced the beauty of the night sky. "It's so weird," she murmured. "I never thought I'd be talking to my uncle's ancestor about _dragons_ of all things. There's so much we don't know about them in our time."

Gabriel swallowed his last gulp and frowned. "That can't be right. My family has an entire library dedicated to the dragon race," he objected. "Don't my descendants have the key?"

Luna pursed her lips. "I don't _think_ so?"

Gabriel looked troubled at that. "How can they not? We always pass it down from earthborn to earthborn."

Now Luna glanced at him, puzzled. "Don't you mean 'firstborn'?"

Gabriel shook his head and set down the mug. "No. Earthborn," he assured. "Only those with the earth in our veins can get to the library."

Luna blinked her surprise. _"Woah_. That's pretty amazing."

Gabriel gave a careless shrug. "I suppose so. Honestly, I hope my son isn't earthborn."

"Why's that?" Luna had to ask.

Gabriel sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just being a bit silly. You wouldn't want to hear about it," he dismissed.

Luna scooted closer to Gabriel and crossed her legs, putting her chin on propped hands. She smiled at Gabriel encouragingly.

A puff of laughter left Gabriel. "All right then," he supposed. "I'll tell you if you're so desperate."

Luna puffed her cheeks. "I'm not desperate, jerk."

Gabriel smirked, but he let the remark go. Instead, he explained: "It is just some silly legend in our family. A bit of a curse, I guess. One that involves gods I don't believe in, but my father believes in wholeheartedly. It is said the first Redfox was cursed by Earth."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'by Earth'?"

"Earth," Gabriel answered. "The concept, the god, the spirit called Earth."

Luna's eyes widened, but she stayed silent.

Gabriel took that as his cue to keep going. "Well, it was a curse and a blessing. Earth taught him their Magic. Showed him the way of nature and all life on this world." He smirked at Luna with teasing fang. "Even showed him how to get a submissive female that actually _listens_ to his words."

Luna blushed a bit, but she glared at him. _"Gabriel,"_ she growled in warning.

Gabriel chuckled, yet did not tease her further. "What Earth _didn't_ tell him was that he was cursed. He wasn't a normal man. His ears could hear assassins leagues away. His nose could smell emotion and even the faintest change of scent. And, his eyes… My father always said his eyes were cursed to be red, like a demon's eyes. And, his temper was _not_ something to be reckoned with."

Something came to Luna as her eyes drifted back to the river. "Yeah," she agreed softly, "you're right about that."

"An earthborn is something to be celebrated in my family," Gabriel went on, "or, so my father says. It means our first ancestor's power flows through our veins. We have a stronger connection to nature and the earth and all that flows from its core." He looked down at his bare hands and let them flex and clench. "But, I don't see the point in celebration," he admitted. "To become earthborn… I feel more like a failure than something else."

"No. Don't you say that!"

Wide ruby clashed with fierce chocolate.

Luna seemed to realize the harshness in her tone and backed off. "Sorry. I just…" She thought to share it. "Your ancestor… My… _Gale_ … He's said something similar to that," she confessed. "He felt like a failure to be an Earth Mage when his dad and his siblings aren't."

"I share his pain," Gabriel admitted. "As does my father. To be like…this?" He cupped his hands and concentrated. Magic pulsed in the space between for a moment. When he was finished, he opened his hands.

Luna gazed in wonder at the diamond horse in his hand that milled about. _"Woah!_ That's so awesome!" she gushed.

Gabriel allowed two fingers to wash over the diamond horse and the magical creation turned back into mere Ethernano particles. "I suppose so," he said half-heartedly. "I find it more of a nuisance than a blessing. To be earthborn… I feel like nothing good stems from it."

Luna peered up at him. "Meaning…?"

Gabriel sighed. "It's hard to describe, but this power… It's not wanted. I just wondered what it would be like to be normal?"

"You _are_ normal," Luna insisted. "Look, my siblings and some of their and my friends can smell and hear _just_ like you! Maybe it's not something everyone can do, but—!"

"Do they turn into a monster when they fight their battles?"

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait… What do you mean…?"

Gabriel looked so sullen like all his hope had faded before him. "I told you, my Lady. Being earthborn is nothing to be proud of. My father… The day my mother and my sisters were killed… He lost control of himself," he admitted quietly. "He wasn't himself. His eyes… They looked like a snake's eyes."

Luna could see it before her. She could see snake-like red eyes as they glared at their own coworker. She could see snake-like red eyes as they glared at the waiter holding her captive.

"He was a _monster."_ Gabriel's bottom lip quivered. "He was a tempest of emotions he could not control. All because he is earthborn. And I am the very same." He shut his eyes in his own frustration as his birthright, his fate. "Why couldn't I just be normal?" he growled to himself. "Why did I have to be like this?"

Luna's eyes flitted downwards.

 _The focus shifted on the blurred image of Gale that looked murderous as he pummeled his fallen coworker without a lick of remorse._

Her eyes shimmered.

 _The focus looked up into sincere ruby that carried emotion she did not want to identify. Her hands gripped his shirt as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear._

" _I'm a_ **monster** _, Blondie. A monster that doesn't deserve to call you his friend. I'm sorry. You deserve better than this."_

She bit her bottom lip as she made her next move carefully.

Gabriel's eyes shot open and looked down.

Luna's hand had covered his own.

"My papa told me…"

Gabriel's eyes lifted upward to see Luna staring intently at their hands.

"…that 'monsters' _aren't_ something we can call ourselves," Luna murmured, timbre wise and soft and everything curiously in-between. "They're in our head. If we think we're monsters, we'll become one. But, Gabriel, no one is _born_ a monster."

"How would you know?" Gabriel whispered. "Being earthborn… It _makes_ us monsters."

"I think I beat you if this is how we're doing it," Luna told him bitterly.

"How can you say that?" Gabriel demanded to know. His other hand covered her own and tightly so. "You are a beautiful, young lady with such a glow about you. You-You're smart and brave and—!"

"I'm half-demon, Gabriel."

Gabriel froze.

No words came out of his open mouth.

His eyes widened.

Luna chuckled bitterly. "You want to talk about life being unfair? I'm half of a thing I _really_ hate."

Gabriel did not understand. "But… _How?_ You seem so—"

"What? 'Normal'?" Luna shook her head. "Trust me, Gabriel, I'm not. My papa… He's an Etherious Demon, y'know? And, like…" She sniffled and wiped an eye. "My uncle, he's… He was a _really_ bad man and turned my papa into a demon, and I… I'm not saying I'm happy my papa is a demon, but if he wasn't turned into one, then I wouldn't be here." She laugh-cried a little and shook her head and a lock of hair fell out of place. "But, that's not the point I'm making. Just tell me, Gabriel. Who do you see right now?"

"I see a beautiful lady," Gabriel answered. "I see someone who doesn't know their worth."

Luna smiled. "Now, ask me who I see?"

Gabriel swallowed and his eyes flickered away nervously. "Who do you see?"

"I see someone who doesn't know their worth," Luna echoed. "I see someone who is _way_ too hard on themselves." Her smile softened. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You weren't _born_ a monster. My papa is a demon, but he doesn't act like how the demons we fight act. He loves my mama and my family and Fairy Tail. I'm half-demon, but I choose not to be _mean_ and _greedy_ and just plain _nasty_. I'm just me and you're just you. No monsters involved, just… _people."_

Gabriel watched Luna blink back her own tears. A quiet awe fell upon him as he watched her. Even a newfound respect. "The Heartfilia Clan is full of surprises," he supposed. Like an instinct, he tucked back the lock of hair that was misplaced.

Shimmering chocolate lifted to meet admiring ruby.

"Yeah, well, we're _pretty_ awesome," Luna jested wetly.

Gabriel smiled a little. "Beautiful too," he murmured in compliment.

Luna blushed at that and shied away. "I mean, maybe my mama and my sister and my grandma and granny, yeah, but I'm not that much," she chuckled, a tad nervous. "You've barely known me for a day and all, so you don't have much to judge me on."

"I have enough," Gabriel said softly. He found himself leaning forward. "You're _radiant_ , _printzesa_."

Luna blinked away from Gabriel. _"Gabriel,"_ she tried to warn desperately. "Gabriel, I'm not _from_ here. I'm from the future— _your_ future."

"I know." Gabriel really did know. "But…" His hand brushed against her cheek. He watched Luna stiffen, but it was in her nature to relax at the touch. "Would it really be that bad if you stayed?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" Luna whispered. The mere thought of staying in the past where her own parents were not even born sickened her. "I _have_ to go back. My friends, my family, my guild, they—… They _need_ me there."

Something in Gabriel's eyes passed. "And when you say, 'they', you mean my descendant you're close to," he noted in an unreadable tone.

"He's my partner," Luna told him. She looked away as she got a bit choked up thinking of her mess of a future. "I just ran off without telling him an-and then we fought and, now, I'm _here_ and _he's_ stuck _there,_ and we never even made up and—!" Her words caught up to her and choked to a stop. She wanted to get the words out, but she just could not. "And…"

" _And,"_ Gabriel continued for her in his quiet voice, "you miss him."

"That's not it," Luna whispered. Her free hand rubbed her arm. "That's not it. That's not fair. I just—! I—…" She gulped. "I just need to go back."

"You need to go back to _him."_

"To my _family,"_ Luna said firmly. Her voice wavered at the end of it, but she needed to stay strong. "To my _friends_ and my _guild_ and all the innocent people."

"And to _him."_ Gabriel smiled, but it was tinged in something despondent.

At that, Luna knew it was pointless. "I'm sorry." The words came out in a hush. She did not have to say what she was sorry for. And, she never would have to.

" _I_ am the one who should be apologizing," Gabriel told her. "It feels strange. I've known you for a day, but it feels like… We grew up together. Like you're my companion and we've disclosed all of our secrets and fears and desires to each other."

Luna shut her eyes as she tried not to sob. "You look like him," she got out. A trembling hand raised to touch his cheek. His eyes closed at the contact and she sucked in a choking breath. "You're not twins or anything, but, you do. Your names…" She rolled her lips. "I'm really sorry," she tried to apologize, trying to take her hand away.

Gabriel stopped her hand with his own reaching up for a gentle tug. "You've told me so little about him," he realized. "I'd like to hear more about my descendant who is your partner."

Luna looked hesitant. "Gabriel—"

"It's all right, _printzesa,"_ Gabriel shushed. "I'd really like to know."

Luna looked away from Gabriel to look at the water and let its calmness calm her. "He's… _sweet,"_ she described. "I mean, in his own way, of course. He can be a jerk a lot, but his heart is so kind and caring." Maybe she did not notice the smile weaving onto her face, but it was there. "Y'know, when we were _really_ little, he was really mean to me. Not like a bully. He just was kinda rude sometimes. But, he never let anyone bully me. He was like my fierce dragon that kept away all the mean princes. Storybooks don't do dragons justice. And…" She sighed. "I don't know. I know he's tough and strong, but seeing him hurt… I wish I was a lot stronger, so I could help him for a change. And, I wish…" Her eyes lowered. "I wish I didn't say those mean things to him when I did," she murmured. "It wasn't fair of me to do that."

"I'm sure he will forgive you," Gabriel assured. "How could he not forgive his princess?" His eyes glinted. "Because I know I would."

Luna said nothing.

Gabriel was slow to rise to his feet. "Come. It's late. We should get back to the house. I need to make sure my father makes it to bed and not into the stables for bed." He offered his hand.

Luna took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Gabriel swiped the mug off the ground and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Luna nodded and linked his arm.

And, they began their trek back.

"And, _printzesa?"_

Luna peered up at Gabriel who kept his eyes on the path.

"I hope my earthborn descendant knows he's lucky," Gabriel spoke. "You are the greatest companion a person could ask for and you chose him to be your partner. He should be grateful for that type of gift."

Luna glanced away from Gabriel with no response besides a nod.

And, they continued their trek back in silence.

* * *

Paige shivered as she wrapped her blanket tightly around herself. It was not that the cellar was not heated—the private generator did enough—but the feeling of something bad would not leave her. She stayed in bed with her twin sister lying on her back, sleeping.

"I feel like I need to get far away from here until this bad feeling goes away," Paige muttered. "Stupid animal instincts." She stared up at the ceiling.

 _The focus was on steeled navy eyes._

" _They never had it easy,"_ came Linus' words. _"Not back then. You're right. Gary was taken by Hunters once."_

"It doesn't make any sense," Paige muttered. "Why would Hunters want him?"

"Because of his Curse," came a small groan.

Paige whipped to see Penelope waking herself. "Nelly, rest," she pleaded. "You need to sleep. Using your soul like that—!"

"Was necessary." Penelope kept her eyes shut as a hand blindly reached for her glasses. "My glasses?"

Paige sighed and plucked her glasses from the bedside table. She spilled them into Penelope's outreached hand. "How, though?" she demanded. "How was it needed?"

Penelope put on her glasses and blinked open her eyes. "Because I knew Linus would be needed to assist Julia. He's the one who can hold her back."

Now Paige was perplexed. "From what?"

"From herself," Penelope answered, though in vague.

Paige sighed. "I won't even pretend to get that," she supposed. "But, about Gary… What do you mean his Curse? I thought he had Black Magic?"

Penelope shook her head. "In a way, he has both," she supposed. "His two souls are bond together through blood, Magic, and a Curse that doesn't make itself present. The fact that Gary and his Devil exists with powerful Magic warrants him on a Hunter's list, but that's not just it. It's the power of the Curse that he could unleash if he was triggered, something the Hunters desperately want to happen."

"Woah, woah, slow down," Paige calmed. "How do you know this? And, if this Curse hasn't been triggered, then why take him? And, when was he taken the first time?"

Penelope closed her eyes. "It would be easier for me to start from the beginning. As you know, when Gary was ten, his Devil came unexpectedly into this world."

Paige nodded.

"What you don't know," Penelope continued, "was what happened when his Devil emerged."

At this, Paige's brow furrowed.

"He was out of control," Penelope narrated. "Similar to Mary Jane, Gary was forced to the sidelines while something else controlled his actions. Not only did he hurt his father, Linus, and nearly Lyon, he terrorized a nearby town."

"That's awful," dropped from Paige's mouth in a whisper.

"It was," Penelope went on. "But, that was not the reason for his capture. It was the rumors of Gary's Devil that spiked interest in other people. In very dangerous people. Since Gary was young, he was easier to take in. And, so, Magic Hunters were enlisted to capture him for experimentation."

"He was _experimented_ on?" Paige gasped.

Penelope nodded. "I'm still not sure to what extent, but it was nothing that left him the same."

"Well, yeah, I get that," Paige let out in a whoosh. "Damn. No wonder Julia was getting all fired up."

Penelope had to agree. "She worries for her brother and the pain he went through. As of now, few know of Gary's past and fewer know an extent of it."

"So, then…" Paige began. "How do _you_ know about it?"

"As an S-Class Mage, I am given access to restricted sections within the guild archives," Penelope explained. "I am able to read on case files regarding members. There are things only the Master and the second-in-commands may read, but I have enough privilege to poke around." Her pale eyes glinted. "I admire Gary. He truly is a remarkable Mage for the Hell he was put through and the Hell that he's in."

"I'd say," Paige murmured.

"I worry for Julia, though."

Paige lifted an eyebrow. "Huh? Why's that?"

"She worries for Gary and I understand that," Penelope confessed. "But, the measures she's taken aren't something advised."

"What do you mean by that?" Paige wondered.

Penelope's eyes hardened. "There are times when a detective will over-hunt their prey. They will try to figure out their prey's motive through thinking like them, acting like them. In some cases, their mental state is strong enough to keep true to themselves. But, in others…" She adjusted her glasses. "In a way, Julia is right. To beat a Magic Hunter, you have to play by their rules and think like them. I just hope she realizes she will never have to fully become one."

* * *

 **Erin-, nine énya.**

 _The focus was on three glorious beings of light. Red, blue, and yellow beamed into the focus, making it blurry and wince._

 **Nanmé. An i úron -ene cín hemel firnen.**

 _The colors began to mix. Red made love to blue and violet was born. Blue had an affair with yellow and green appeared. Yellow and red merged and orange was founded. It was a polygamous relationship with those colors._

 _And a rainbow was formed._

 **Nanmé** …

 _The rainbow combined its colors to birth something ugly._

 _Black._

 _ **Nanmé!**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

When T'oree opened her eyes, nothing was as it was. Everything to her felt so draining and taxing. She could barely move around her fingers, let alone her limbs.

Everything was dark.

Everything was so, so dark.

"Ah," came murmur. "The alien princess awakens."

T'oree turned her head, but there was no person in sight. She could sense someone was near her, but she had no sense of where. _"Shesi…-na ni?"_

"Looks like she's too confused to even speak Fioren," came amused comment. "They're gonna _love_ her."

In a moment of panic, T'oree's body turned aggressive and she gave a violent jerk. She groaned when she felt something gnawing at her wrists and ankles in a burn. She grunted and snarled as she tried to free herself like a wild animal trying to break free of its cage.

"I wouldn't do that," came smooth advice. "You see, _princess_ , you might not be from here, but those Anti-Ethernano cuffs work on you all the same."

T'oree snarled and regained enough sense to speak the Fioren tongue. "Who are you?" she demanded to know. "How _dare_ you chain the second princess of Vanhalla!"

"News flash, _princess_. You aren't a princess on Earth Land," came chuckled reminder.

"Where is Lord Cadorius and Lord Silver?" T'oree shouted. "What have you done to my friends?" She tried to ignite herself, but the energy of the three suns did not even warm her.

"They're just sleeping in some holding cells, so you needn't worry, _princess,"_ came taunt. "In fact, you and that Cade le Fay don't have to worry about anyone else in this place. You won't be sticking around to see it much longer."

"You speak in riddles like an Oracle," T'oree sneered. "Speak freely and without puzzles!"

A laugh. A misguided laugh. "All right. You want the Layman's terms? You got them. To simply put, princess, you two are illegal aliens. You have no right to live in this country or this realm. But… That will change very soon."

T'oree gritted her teeth. "We have sought sanctuary with the queen of this country—"

"I don't have a queen," came interpreting. "Your queen, your monarchy—that doesn't apply to me or my people. All we know is we have two foreign objects. And, we plan on getting rid of them before they stain this world." Footsteps traipsed away from T'oree. "Oh, but, don't worry, princess. Where you're going, you won't ever feel the need to worship those little sun goddesses again. As for Cadorius…"

The footsteps stopped.

"Well," came drawl. "Since he's a knight, I'm sure even he understands punishment for treason. How does a nice flogging sound? And, when he's had enough?" The footsteps started up. "He'll be hanged."

T'oree's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. "Please, do not harm my friend! Please, do not!"

And the cries of the Vanhallan Princess echoed for no one to hear.

* * *

The worsening blizzard mattered little to Linus and Julia. Linus had transitioned into his Ice Form and gave them transportation in the form of an icy sled and huskies. Linus was an expert in mushing the dogs to do his bidding and Julia hung onto him for dear life with her eyes scanning the horizon through goggles Linus had created.

 _Gary… Where_ **are** _you?_

Their search continued without any familiars or creatures. Nothing would stop them, not with this freezing cold. The Guardian Duo continued their rampage in the sky—the cold did not bother such things of their caliber—but the Mages below were forced to submit to the cold and seek out shelter and warmth.

At least, most of them.

Linus' eyes widened and he forced his huskies to a stop as three giant, golden hares sprinted right in front of them. His and Julia's widened when they saw who rode one of the hairs.

"Luke?" Julia breathed.

He and his hares disappeared further into the blizzard.

Julia shook her head. "Luke!" she shouted.

But, he was gone.

Julia gritted her teeth. "Dammit!" She tightened her grip on Linus. "Why did he—?"

The roar of a motorcycle stopped Julia's next words. It was Crimson and his ride that drove past the duo with Mystogan in a sidecar and Dazzler holding onto Mustang.

"Luke!" Dazzler cried. "Get back here!"

Linus tensed and gripped his whip. He lashed it in the air. "Hike!" he shouted. "Gee!"

The icy huskies took off in the same direction of the hares and the motorcycle without fail. Linus lashed the whip for extra measure to quicken the pace of his dogs. They did not disappoint as they pushed their muscles even harder to catch up with the motorcycle.

Dazzler noticed them and her eyes widened. "Linus?" She craned her head to see— "And, Julia? What are you guys doing out here?"

Linus lashed his whip. "I could ask you the same," he grunted.

"We're following after Luke," Dazzler explained. "He's got it in his head that Gary's hurt Nashi and he's determined to beat the living crap out of him." Her eyes hardened. "I don't know what's come over him. Gary loves Nashi. He would never hurt her. Luke was talking crazy about Gary giving Nashi scars, but we all know that's not true."

Julia stiffened against Linus. "Right… Not true…"

 _So, then. Gary and Nashi must've kept it between them. If Gary and Nashi's friends found out…_

"Luke must have found Gary and Nashi's _vīrya."_

Julia snapped out of her thoughts as Linus asked, "They're what?"

" _Vīrya,"_ Dazzler repeated. "Like they're energy signal or something like that. He was checking it out when we first came here. If he's got a lock on it, then he's headed straight for them."

"Which means we are too," Julia realized. "He'll lead us right to Gary and Nashi. We just have to make sure we get to them before he can."

Luke and his three hares swerved over a bridge and into a narrow street with stairs leading he ascent. The two teams followed after him, bumping up the steps.

"Luke!" Dazzler shouted. "Luke, stop!"

Luke ignored her as the hare he rode hopped down another street. The two other hares' noses twitched as they stayed behind. In a shimmer of gold, they merged to form a barrier to stop those trying to stop their master.

Mustang and Linus forced their respective rides to a halt at the sight of the barrier.

"This ain't lookin' too good," Mustang said, frowning. "He used one of them Magic Barriers. My bullets can't shatter that."

"I've got nothing." Dazzler fisted Mustang's jacket. "Dammit! We were so close!"

Julia let go of Linus to walk away from the sled and to the barrier.

Dazzler frowned. "Julia?"

Wordlessly, Julia reached under her jacket, under her shirt, and pulled out on of her guns. She clicked off the safety.

 _Sorry, Luke. But, you're not getting to them._

She pulled the trigger.

The instant her bullet hit the barrier, the entire barrier shattered.

Mustang and Dazzler were gobsmacked. "How…?" Dazzler tried to ask. "Just what?"

Julia put the safety back on as she jogged back to Linus. She stored her gun in her bra holster once again. "We need to move!" she shouted. "The longer we wait, the more distance he puts between us!"

Dazzler looked troubled at that. "But—!"

Mustang revved up Crimson's engine. "Let's go, boy!"

Crimson growled and surged forth to follow after Luke.

Julia attached herself to Linus. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Linus barked his commands and lashed his whip and his dogs surged forward to follow after the rest.

Luke led them in a winding chase, ignoring Dazzler's pleas for him to stop. His honey brown eyes were wild and crazed.

 _I_ **have** _to… I_ **need** _to… I need to avenge my sister._

The hare turned again only for them to come across a narrower street than before. Luke slid off the hare and made a break for it, the hare disappearing into gold dust. He ignored the flower pots and a few abandoned market stands to keep his eye on the end of the street.

 _I can feel them. I'm so close… Just a little closer…_

Luke emerged onto the other end of the street. He panted—his breaths misted and puffed like clouds before him—as he took in his new surroundings.

His eyes widened.

He cared little he had made it close to the Mûre River. He cared little he was in a shopping district with a strip mall boarded up and bracing for the storm. He ignored the harsh snow that snapped at him and flushed his cheeks and stung his nose.

His eyes were on one thing.

His sister.

His limp sister.

" _Nashi,"_ Luke whispered. "N-No… I was too late…"

The Ice Devil before Luke studied him in recognition. _**"**_ _ **Makto shana ka malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ he rumbled.

"I was…t-too late… _No…"_ Luke dropped to his knees. Disbelief shook his body, not the blizzard. "Nashi… I'm so sorry…" His glasses fell from his face when a hand reached to cover an eye.

The Ice Devil heard Luke's broken sorrow and softened. _**"Human take**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ he offered. _**"**_ _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **is hurt."**_

Gritted teeth. "You're damn _right_ she's hurt."

The Ice Devil observed Luke as the Zen Mage staggered to his feet.

His fists clenched.

"You _promised_ me," Luke snarled. "I gave you a second chance. I gave you a chance to prove to me you wouldn't do it again. But, _you…"_ His body now shook with something more violent. Something darker than hatred. "You did it again, didn't you?" Luke faced the Ice Devil head on.

His honey brown eyes were glinting in something he had never possessed before.

They were glinting in red.

"You," Luke panted, "hurt my sister." He shut his eyes. "You… _You…"_

The Ice Devil's eyes widened when gold swirled around the Zen Mage. Luke's hair was choosing to abandon pink as it grayed out and darkened into something else. An emotion darker than hatred pulsed off him in heated waves.

"You… _You son of a bitch!"_ Luke gnashed. His hair—it had turned completely _jet-black._ His eyes snapped open to show black veins had crawled into his eyes and the brown in his eyes were battling red. _"I'm going to fucking kill you, you bastard!"_

The Ice Devil braced himself when Luke dashed at him with a fist swirling of golden energy that was tainted in something dark—something _black._ He held Nashi closer to him as his lips curled into a snarl. His eyes were beginning to submit to silver.

If this human was daring to harm him and his _malã'ika_ , the Ice Devil had no choice but to retaliate.

A silhouette flashed between them.

Luke's eyes widened.

 _BOOM._

Furious honeyed red clashed with steeled navy.

Julia blocked Luke's punch effortlessly. She was the barrier between him and Nashi.

Luke snarled. "Get _out_ of my way, _Fullbuster."_

"If you intend to hurt my brother, I _won't_ , _Dragneel,"_ Julia spat back.

"He deserves it," Luke insisted. "He hurt my sister."

"Luke!" came a yell. It was Dazzler as she and Mustang helped a nearly-unconscious Mystogan into the district. Her eyes found Nashi and the Devil holding her. They widened. "What the Hell?" she gasped.

"Is that…Gary?" Mustang whispered.

Linus looked at Gary with sad eyes.

 _Storm…_

Julia growled and turned her head to glare at the Ice Devil. "Go!" she snapped. "Get out of here! I can give you time, but you need to hurry!"

The Ice Devil gave her a curt nod. His wings unfurled and he flapped them, soaring into the white abyss and away from them.

Luke snarled. "No!" He retracted his fist to try and follow after the Ice Devil, but Julia blocked his path. "Stand aside!" he roared.

Julia jerked her arms and let her daggers slid into her hands. She got herself battle-ready. "You're not killing my brother, Luke," she promised. "You're going to have to go through me." Her eyes slipped to Linus.

Linus nodded and turned back to the others. "We have little time to waste," he hurriedly told them. "We have to follow them and get Nashi back."

Dazzler was still in shock. "Wait… What just…?"

Linus was already shaking his head. "There's no time," he insisted. "We have to go. _Now."_

Julia did not watch as Linus corralled everyone back onto Mustang's motorcycle. She did not watch as Dazzler sat with Mystogan in the side car while Linus took her spot on the back of Crimson. She did not watch as Mustang revved Crimson's engine and spurred the bike to follow after the Devil.

Her eyes were solely on the seething Luke.

"If that's what it takes," Luke hissed, "then I'll go through you." Magic swirled around him. "You won't stop me."

Julia locked her jaw. "I don't want to hurt you, Luke," she told him. "But, I know you won't listen to reason."

Luke reached into his pocket. "You want to talk about 'reason'?" He pulled out a Star Coin and twirled it in-between his fingers before gripping it. "Your bastard brother hurt my sister. There's no reason I shouldn't hurt him."

"You're right," Julia admitted. "He hurt Nashi. But, she forgave him—"

"Only for him to hurt her again!" Luke burst.

"You don't know that!"

"And, what makes you think he _didn't?!"_

Julia did not know what to say.

"He _scarred_ her," Luke carried on. "He _mauled_ her. He was the _reason_ she was _limping_ , the _reason_ for her _tears."_

Julia tensed. "I know—"

"You know _nothing!"_ Luke roared at her. "You weren't _there_ to see her when she was bleeding and had to change her bandages! You weren't _there_ when she saw her scars!" His glower intensified. "So, tell me, Fullbuster, if some bitch hurt Gary like that, you would just let it go? Even if you were forced to see his scars and be reminded of what happened, you would forgive her?"

"I would." Julia said it without hesitation. "I wouldn't ever forget what happened, but, if Gary forgave them, I would trust his judgment and forgive him."

The Star Coin between Luke's thumb began to glow.

Luke offered Julia a crooked smirk. This was wrong. Luke never smirked—well, only when he won a Lacrima Game—he smiled. He smiled a lot. But, now, he smirked. "Looks like you and I are at an impasse," he supposed. "You want to defend my sister's offender. I want him gone."

"I can't let you do that for obvious reasons," Julia stated.

Luke rubbed a thumb over the Star Coin. "Then, you'll be put down too." He tossed the coin in the air as his Magic Circle bloomed. _"With this coin, I summon…!"_

Julia lunged at him with her daggers. "Don't make this hard, Luke!" she shouted. "You can stop this!"

The Star Coin glinted as it turned over and revealed the burning symbol of the Leo Constellation.

"… _the great sword of fire and sun Leonis of the Lion, Leo!"_ Luke finished chanting, reaching out his hand.

The Star Coin began its descent as it shined in burning brilliance. You could almost hear the Great Lion roaring his approval.

Julia rode out her attack, even as the brightness nearly blinded her. "Luke!" she roared. _"Luke…!"_

 _CLANG!_

Julia's eyes widened.

The brilliance faded away.

Julia saw her daggers were stopped by something that she had never laid eyes on. It was a claymore sword, a true two-handed beast. Fire danced on the edges of the blade, the fire of the sun. The Mark of the Great Lion burned into the blade to let all know Leonis was the weapon of Leo.

Luke did not falter in holding Leonis. He kept both hands on his weapon and pushed back against Julia's own. It did not matter if they were made of Anti-Ethernano.

This sword was fashioned out of _stars._

Luke glared fiercely at Julia. _"You,"_ he breathed, shoving her back, "will _get out of my way!"_ He raised his sword.

And, he struck down.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Dazzler was still in-shock as Mustang and Crimson raced after Gary and Nashi. "So, that _thing_ was _Gary?!"_ she exclaimed. "But, _how?_ I don't believe it!"

"It's true," Linus insisted. "What you saw… That's the true form Gary and his Devil can take."

"But," Dazzler began to protest, "Gary's Devil looks mostly like him—"

"In its Human Form," Linus supplied. "It took the form of a human when it realized in order to hunt and be free, it needed to look like one of us. That's what it normally looks like."

"That _wasn't_ Gary," Dazzler insisted. "We would know! He would've told us he was a— "

"A _what,_ Dazzler?" Linus asked sharply. "A monster? Is that what you were going to say?"

"We just saw a demon, Linus," she hissed at him. "You're trying to tell me one of my best friends is a demon?"

"Devil," he corrected.

Dazzler rolled her eyes. "Misty, Cowboy, you don't buy this bullshit, right?"

Mustang hesitated. _"Well…"_

Dazzler gawked at Mustang. "Not you too!"

"Gary _did_ tell us his Devil didn't really look like what we see," Mustang reminded. "He just never told us it looked like that."

"Why would he hide that from us?" Dazzler demanded to know.

"Because look at how you're reacting right now!" Linus snapped. He was growing impatient and that was not a good look for him. "You're acting like he's just a monster who hurt your friend!"

"You saw Nashi!" Dazzler snapped back. "She looked practically dead in that thing's arms!"

"'That thing' is your _best friend_ , Dazzler," Linus growled. "Don't call Storm a 'thing'!"

Dazzler began shaking her head. "But, he—!"

"It's true."

Dazzler looked down at Mystogan as he coughed. "Misty…"

"Gary… He never wanted to tell anyone," Mystogan explained. "I only know due to his case file. Lance and I… We both know about this form."

"Then, why didn't he tell us?" Dazzler asked. Her voice cracked. "Why didn't he tell _me?_ He's my _best friend."_

"Put yourself in his shoes, Dazzler," Mystogan pleaded. "Would you really tell anyone about this side of you?"

Dazzler hesitated. "I…" She sighed. "I _guess_ not… But—!"

"No 'but's," Linus cut in. "You wouldn't. End of story. You'd be _terrified_ your friends would hate you. You'd do everything you could to keep it a secret. Don't you lie to me and tell me you would come clean to your friends. Not when you believe you're a monster."

Dazzler winced at the term and looked away. "I don't _think_ he's a monster," she admitted. "Sorry. I'm just… I'm _worried_ about him and Nashi. She just looked so dead and—"

"I suspect it was the Hunters," Mystogan piped up. "Anti-Ethernano Serum."

Now Mustang's eyes widened. "You think they gave her _that?!_ But, that could kill her!"

"We have a limited time to get her back to Doctor Mothersbaugh," Linus told them. "I don't know how long she's been under, but his Alkahestry can help her."

 _But… There's a chance Gary won't let us take her,_ he predicted. _The Ice Devil is unpredictable and possessive of her. If he doesn't give her up…_

He shook his head.

 _No. I can't think like that. I can't do it. I have to have hope Gary will come to his senses._

And, they rode on.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Time to go back in the past!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna lay in her temporary bedroom with eyes wide awake and a snoozing Canis Minor at her bedside. Nothing could make her sleep right now. How _could_ she sleep in a present that was not her own? She turned to her bedside table to pick up her Compact. She turned it on to see her lock screen.

And there was her family.

Her father and mother were caught in the middle of their passionate kiss with her mother's cheeks flaming and her father grinning like an idiot. Nashi seemed to be laughing with Igneel at Luke's misfortune as Happy crash landed onto his head. Luna smiled up at the camera with a peace sign and a wink.

"I miss you guys," she sniffled.

She unlocked her Compact to go into her photos. She sifted through them with glimmering eyes of her family album. It made her smile when she saw her mother scolding her father as he laughed sheepishly at the charred mess in the kitchen. There was a picture of Luke facedown in his reading material with badly-drawn marker tattoos on his face and whipped cream in his ear. There was burst one with Luke jumping for sweet victory as a K. Igneel lay on the floor with his game controller on his stomach. A video came up with Igneel's door being the screen opening and Luna pressed **PLAY**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Nashi came into view with Luna's giggling in the background. As she creaked open the door, Luke popped up with a silly grin and a finger to his lips. Contradictory to everyone's personal beliefs, Igneel's room was immaculate. His comic books and manga were in the correct volume order and properly series alphabetized with action figures and signed posters pinned to his wall. His room might have been a bit cluttered from all the souvenirs from past missions, but he made sure they were organized and dated with little descriptions._

 _He was such a hoarder._

 _The camera zoomed in on a snoozing Igneel cuddling a body pillow that was bare of anything on it. A happy blush nipped at his cheeks as he nuzzled into the pillows._

" _MJ, yer so soft," he mumbled._

 _Luke silently lost it while Nashi's covered her mouth and pointed to the ceiling. The camera tipped up and zoomed in to see a picture of a pissed off Mary Jane stapled right above the bed._

" _What?" Luna whisper-laughed._

" _ **Shhh!"**_ _Luke tried to hush even as he laughed quietly and the camera went to him. "Don't wake the dragon."_

 _Nashi beckoned them close and everyone tip-toed to the sleeping specimen in nothing who wore only shorts to bed._

 _Nashi leaned on the bed, grinning. "Moron," she sang off-key in her best Mary Jane impression._

 _Igneel hummed. "Mmmm? MJ?" he rumbled, thick with sleep._

 _Luke was dying and the camera trembled a bit._

 _Nashi tried to withhold her laughter and flipped her hair. "M-Moron, you want to go on a job with me?" she purred._

 _Igneel clutched the pillow tighter. "Mmm-hmm," he hummed._

" _Say it!" Luke pleaded._

" _I will! Patience!" Nashi whispered back. She turned back to Igneel and cleared her throat. "We can share a room together," she continued to purr. "We can share a_ _ **bed**_ _together."_

 _Igneel purred at that. "Sounds nice," he agreed._

" _And we can shower together," Nashi proposed in her Mary Jane voice. "We can even sleep naked together…"_

 _A more purposeful blush settled on Igneel's cheek as pink flames danced on his hair. His body shifted with the body pillow. "Mmm-hmm," he agreed._

" _And y'know what?" Nashi whispered, desperately holding back the laughter Luke and Luna were already sharing._

" _Mmm. Wha…?" Igneel tried to ask, smiling._

" _We can even have Luke be our third."_

 _Luke was in tears on the floor as Igneel's brow furrowed. "Wai… What do you…?" He grunted as he tried to open his eyes. He shut them, then blinked them open. His eyes went to Nashi who backed away. "Nashi?" he questioned._

 _Luke and Luna were outright laughing as Nashi winked. "In the flesh!" She turned to the camera. "You get that, Lu?"_

" _Yup!"_

" _Oh, Mary Jane's gonna_ **love** _this," Luke gasped as he cracked up._

 _Igneel was confused. "Wait. What are you…?" The second he understood, flames were roaring against his skin._ _ **"What the fuck!"**_

 _Nashi burst into laughter and dashed away with Luke and Luna trying to keep up with her. "Oh, my God!" Luna cried._

" _Get back here!" Igneel roared from a distance._

 _Luke looked behind them as the siblings climbed down the steps. He was grinning like mad. "Holy shit, he's literally in flames!"_

" _Get back here!" Igneel roared._

" _No Magic in the house!" Nashi trilled as she leapt onto the first floor._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

And the sound of wild laughter and swear words abruptly stopped.

 _DRIP._

A tear shed onto Luna's cheek.

 _DROP._

Her finger went to her friends album. She leafed through hilarious photos and videos of her friends. She saw Paige trying to peel off a lovestruck Silver. She saw Ena beaming with her new design. She saw Penelope point at risqué cosplays like it was a casual thing. She saw Amber and Julia gossip at the bar. She saw Mary Jane punch Igneel dead in the face. She saw Gale, Dash, Luke, and Cane playing a game of cards with Cane grinning like a fool at his earnings. She laughed quietly at a few videos. One of them was Silver and Ena fighting over who would pay for Luna's meal. Another one was Elvin laughing when Amber flat out rejected Dash's date invite.

One that caught her eye was a video of Gale.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Gale was in the middle of an eye roll. "—re you ready for it nor or not?"_

 _A huff. "Yes, you jerk. Now say it."_

 _Gale groaned and looked into the camera with a mad blush on his tan skin. "Fine. I love…" He struggled to growl his words. "I… I love…" He mumbled the rest._

" _I'm sorry, what was that?" Luna taunted._

 _Gale glared at the camera. "I… I love…cuddling with my princess," he said hurriedly, making the table laugh. "There. Happy?"_

" _Oh, you're such a buzz kill," Luna claimed as Gale tore into his sandwich. "Can't believe we're friends."_

 _Gale smirked. "Blondie-girl, we're only friends because I took pity on your sorry ass, okay?"_

 _Luna growled._ **"Cane…!"** _she whined. "The dragon is being mean! Save me!"_

 _The camera was flipped to see Luna's head and Cane's own atop hers with a smug smirk. "Don't worry, my princess. I'll rescue you from your tower, so you're free of him such a fugly thing with a less-than-average dick!" he professed in a Minstrish accent._

 _Luna blushed as Cane shifted off her while Gale snarled._ **"Cane!"**

" _Watch it, Experiment STI," came Gale's warning as the camera flipped to Cane sitting next to Luna. "You think ladies are impressed with your three inches?"_

" _That's three inches more than you, love," Cane cooed teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera. "Beautiful, what do you think? You think your prince is bigger than your dragon?"_

" _Oh, my God, we aren't doing this." The camera flipped to Luke groaning. "She's too young and innocent!"_

" _Size doesn't matter,_ **Princey,"** _Gale sneered as the camera turned to him (Luke muttered about being ignored in the background). "Beside, I have these." He flashed his canines and smirked. "And we all know everyone's a sucker for canines."_

 _The camera went back to Cane as he mockingly thought on it. "True. But, then again, everyone could be a sucker and no one would swallow the bitter taste that's you."_

 _The entire table burst into_ **ooo** _'s at that as the camera went to Gale who was restraining himself from lunging at Cane. "You think I won't dig up a chick from your flings-of-the-past, you bitch?" he threatened. "I will sick a crazy on you."_

 _Cane gasped dramatically. "Have you no sense of boundaries? Where is your_ **humanity?!"**

 _The camera went back to Gale as he muttered, "Where is your virginity?"_

 _The entire table laughed at that as the camera went back to Cane shaking his head. He looked into the camera and pointed to Gale. "You see this? This is right here, ladies and gents, is a_ **classic** _aggressive virgin that has to never gotten blown yet. Very common for the below-average," he informed, overriding Gale's curses and the table's mirth. Cane smirked and winked. "But, don't you worry, Beautiful. I'll make sure you're with a_ **much** _more experienced man than him." He flicked his tongue before biting his bottom lip._

" _Cane!_ **Ew…!"** _Luna whined, laughing. "Don't be so gross!"_

 _Cane shrugged. "Beautiful, I just want what's best for you," he soothed. "And, what's best for you is a kiss from your Prince Charming!" He puckered his lips as he leaned close to the camera. "Come here, my maiden true love! Give me a Perench make out session with some second base mixed in or give me dea—!"_

 _A punch rudely stopped Cane's theatrics along with a slew of curse words. "Dude! What the f—!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The video ended.

 _DRIP_.

Tears streamed down Luna's cheeks.

 _DROP_.

Luna, eyes closed, closed her Compact and cradled it close to her chest.

 _I miss them so much… I just want to go home._

A nose prodded at Luna's clenched hands and she opened her eyes to see Icarus prodding at her in the dark. A whine escaped him.

 _Why do you cry, pup?_ Icarus asked, concerned.

"I miss home," Luna croaked. "I want to go home."

Icarus gave gentle laps of her wrists. _I know, pup. I feel your despair and your desire. I wish I could take it away._

Luna smiled a bit and a shaky hand stroked Icarus's muzzle. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "My parents always taught me to save my tears and I'm just wasting them on being such a brat."

 _You are not a brat, pup,_ Icarus cooed. _You miss your home and your present and I understand your despair._ He shifted as he pushed more of his large head onto the bed. _I would like to lift your pain, even if it is for a moment._

Luna set her Compact onto the bedside. "Thanks, Icarus. You're so nice."

Icarus licked her hand. _May I join you?_

Luna nodded, then realized her mistake. "Yeah. Sure."

Icarus wagged his tail as he came onto the bed. Like Lelantos and Actaeon had done multiple times, he made himself comfortable with his circling and sniffing, making Luna giggle when his wet nose and tongue went to her neck in attempts to tickle her. He nudged her to the side of the bed to dwarf such a huge bed into a doggy bed for himself. He teethed at the back of her nightgown—it was just an old work shirt Gabriel gave up—and pulled her into the soft fur of his shoulder. She lay half on the Clifford and was soothed at his quiet pants and warmth.

 _Are you comfortable, Pup?_

"Mmm-hmm," Luna hummed.

 _Good._ Icarus leaned down to lick her cheek. _As Meira has informed, a story helps in these cases._

Luna smiled. "What story are you going to tell me?"

 _The story of Meira and Anna Heartfilia and their mother Orah Heartfilia._

Luna peered her head up to Icarus. "I'm already liking where this is going," she said giddily. "I have so many questions already! What was Orah like? What was Anna _really_ like?"

Icarus chuckled through their link and nudged Luna with his nose. _Be quiet and I shall tell you. Close your eyes._

Luna did as she was told.

 _Now, this is a story of two sisters and their destiny._

"They had a destiny?"

Icarus nuzzled her cheek before licking her nose to quiet her, making her giggle. _Hush now, pup. You yip more than you should; do you know that? Now, Orah Heartfilia… I remember her well. She held my key many moons ago._

"Are you going to take me into a Star Memor—? Ah…" Luna realized her interruption and flushed. "Oops?"

Icarus chuckled. _No Star Memory tonight, pup. Perhaps another night._

Luna pouted, but she did not protest.

 _Orah was a kind female. She was fierce in her own right, but she never allowed herself to be prejudice or fall victim to bias and stereotypes,_ Icarus narrated. _I remember some about her mate. The male was kind to others and showered his Female in love and affection. He never expected her to be a submissive mate and to only have her pups. He encouraged her to dream and to explore._

"What was his name?" Luna wanted to know.

 _I believe it was 'Ji-Min'._

"That sounds like he was Selan," Luna noted.

Icarus lapped her cheek. _His origins were a mystery to me. I only cared he properly care for his Females. He passed away on one of his explorations, but he did not leave his Females without funds. He gave his Female and his pups everything. He was a good Male and good mate._ He shifted. _As for Orah, she was a female with passion and sternness in one. She was the perfect Alpha Female. She loved her pups equally. Meira was born as her mother with hair like the sun and she even has her eyes. Anna was…_ **different.**

"Auntie Meira says Anna wasn't even interested in Magic," Luna remembered.

 _She was not,_ Icarus agreed. _Ignorant female. She rejected her mother and her teachings in favor of living a life without the splendors of Magic and finding her true mate._ He snorted. _But, I knew the pup was jealous of her littermate._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _You are such a lunatic!"_

 _There she stood—Anna Heartfilia. She looked different with her pale skin. She inherited brown eyes that had grayed out and looked quite plain, but her black hair and acute eyes brought out her beauty at the age of ten._

 _She glared at her sister. "I don't get why you even try with that stupid Magic stuff. You're nothing more than a lunatic."_

 _Meira frowned at her sister. "Why are you so mean, Annie?" she wanted to know. "We're sisters."_

 _Anna sneered at her sibling. "We're not sisters! I'd_ **never** _be sisters with some_ **Magus** _like you!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I get jealous of my siblings too," Luna admitted. "They're so much better at Magic than me…"

 _Your envy of them is different than Anna's,_ Icarus soothed. _You envy them for their power and greatness. You turn that envy into your stride to be as accomplished as them. Anna…_ He sighed. _Anna could not make contact with spirits._

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "But… Mama says becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage isn't too difficult," she pointed out. "Anyone can summon a Celestial Spirit."

 _A strong enough Star may reject the call to cross the veil into this realm,_ Icarus told her. _But, you misheard me, pup. I did not say a Star Spirit. I meant spirits in general._

Luna's eyes snapped open and she craned her head to look at Icarus wide-eyed. "Wait… You mean Auntie Meira can—"

 _Make contact with spirits?_ Icarus nodded, licking his chops. _She can and does._

"Woah," Luna breathed. "So, then… Does that mean my mama can…?"

 _Perhaps. If she is anything like Meira or Orah, I am certain she can._

Luna was silent as she processed that.

 _I smelled Anna's bitterness and envy_ , Icarus continued. _Such foul and embarrassing scents on a juvenile. She often disrespected her mother and littermate. She rejected the teachings of Magic and spirits and called people who practiced them such slurs, but at the root of her hatred lay grief._

Luna understood somberly. "She couldn't practice Magic."

 _Not everyone has the ability to channel Ethernano into Magic,_ Icarus rumbled. _It is true we all may use it, but there is a reason Mages are not the absolute population. Some have a better affinity and dedication to the cause, but many find the use of Magic to be outdated and useless. Anna believed such a thing and would howl it to anyone who would listen._

"So, then… How did Anna…you know…?"

 _Her death was due to the one thing she hated,_ Icarus revealed. _A Mage killed her._

Luna was in shock. _"How?"_

 _It was a surprise attack,_ Icarus remembered in a growl. _She and her mate were ambushed due to a Mage craving power. You see, a mighty Seer once said words that little know of. This Mage caught wind of her words that always came to pass and was set on changing fate._

"A 'Seer'," Luna sounded out. "I think I've heard of that before. Seers are like prophets or Oracles, right? They're Clairvoyant Espers."

 _Correct, pup._

"What did this Seer see or predict that would kill Anna?" Luna wondered. "Maybe it's me being a little morbid, but if she couldn't practice Magic, wouldn't killing Meira make more sense?"

Icarus was silent for a while.

Luna thought she overstepped and immediately apologized. "I'm really sorry—!"

 _They_ **did** _intend to kill Meira._

Luna froze.

 _Meira,_ Icarus heaved in sigh, _was always and is always the target, especially as she has collected the entire Golden Zodiacs and has made connections with multiple, powerful spirits._

"Then…" Luna struggled to ask. "Then, why…?"

 _Orah knew Meira would be targeted and taught Meira to survive without Magic. She made her Female strong in that way. Meira never allowed herself to stay in one place. The den you saw will be empty after the festival as she continues her travels. Many knew Meira could not be taken off her guard._

Luna was coming to a slow realization. "It's just like when bad people want to get to my papa. Nashi told me people would try to steal us away to draw out Papa." She looked up at Icarus. "Is that what happened? Anna was bait?"

Icarus nodded.

"That's so cruel," Luna whispered.

 _It is a hunting tactic,_ Icarus told her. _Lure bigger prey out with smaller prey. They killed Anna in hopes of drawing out Meira. What the fool did not know is Anna and Meira had not spoken since Anna left the den. They had quite an argument. Anna left the den and Meira never wanted to see her littermate._

"That's so sad," Luna lamented. "I could never stay mad at Nashi that long. She's my only sister."

 _It was a different time for those two,_ Icarus pardoned. _I assure you; Meira regrets not speaking to Anna when she had the chance. She will always miss her littermate. But, what's done is done. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future._

Luna curled onto her side, closing her eyes. "Yeah," she sighed. "But, I feel so bad now. I don't get why Auntie Meira would need to be killed. Just what…?" She yawned. "What would the…the Seer say…to…?"

She heard Icarus' chuckling.

 _Sleep, pup. I shall guard you tonight._

Luna yawned again. "But I'm not…tired…" Her next words were slurred babbles and sleep was tugging at her.

Icarus shifted and nuzzled her. Deep within Luna's minds, she could hear soft howling. It was not as rough or terrifying as the movies she watched would tell her or the same howl the wolves traveling through Magnolia would howl. It was like a lullaby that sated the soul and lulled you into a warm sense of security.

Icarus watched over the youngest Heartfilia with something grave in his eyes, something sad. _Oh, pup. If only you knew how much Meira affected everything._

Luna found herself slipping. Maybe if she were more awake, she would remember Icarus' last words that melded with the howling.

 _For she will bring into this world a blazing heart who will bring with her a future of grief in her attempts to save everyone._

* * *

 _CLANG._

Julia gritted her teeth when Luke blocked her daggers. She leapt back a few paces, but Luke surged forth with every intention of cutting her down if it meant pursuit of the enemy.

 _I can't hurt him,_ Julia knew. _He's like family._

Luke roared as he swung his sword.

 _Luke… I know what type of pain you're in._

 _CLANG._

Julia lost her daggers to Luke's quick thinking. She had no hesitation pulling out her knives and arming herself with them. She took to throwing them at Luke. Not to hurt him, but to just deter him.

 _You see your sister hurting and you want to protect her. I know exactly what it's like._

Luke blocked the darts with his sword without a hitch. He was not going to be defeated.

 _But, you also have to know that…_

Julia saw this and decided to go for something more traumatic. She abandoned her knives to pull out one of her guns.

… _I will protect my brother just as fiercely._

Luke surged forth.

Julia clicked off the safety.

 _So, that's why…_

He was coming in close. There was no guilt or remorse in his gaze, just the need to dispatch her. And, yet, in his efforts to get to her—

—he left his right side open.

… _I'm sorry._

Julia took the shot.

 _BANG._

Luke cried out when the bullet hit his shoulder. His two-handed grip went to one as the other hand gripped his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and his eyes stung from the pain the bullet brought him.

Julia grimaced, but she had to be strong. "Luke, I'm sorry for that, but I can't let you hurt Gary," she told him as she put back her gun. "I have to protect him. He's my brother and I love him, just like you love Nashi."

Luke dropped to his knees with his sword as his crutch. His ragged pants were scarcely heard over the wintry winds.

Julia had gotten to him. "Killing won't solve anything, Luke," she assured. "It just brings us more pain and despair and anger. You're _not_ a killer.

Luke swallowed before continuing to pant. His jaw locked.

"So, let's end this," Julia urged. "We can go rescue Nashi together and make sure she's okay."

Silence.

Luke smirked. _"Lion..."_

Julia's eyes widened.

"… _Brilliance!"_

Julia barely had time to shield her eyes as the sword erupted into such celestial light that could blind a man if they were not careful. The light last for a whole 30-seconds before it started to fade away into nothingness. Meaning by the time Julia searched for Luke—

—he was already gone.

Julia gritted her teeth. "Dammit," she cursed. She walked forward, getting her daggers, and caught the sight of his glasses being buried in snow. She pulled them out and wiped them off before pocketing them.

 _Great. Now I'm stuck not knowing where he is._

A smirk. "Need a ride?"

Julia did not need to turn around to know Maxim was behind her, watching intently. "I don't need _anything_ from you," she snarled.

Maxim shrugged. "The offer still stands," he mentioned. "You'd be smart to take it if you want to save your brother from Lee."

Julia did not even hesitate. "Get the Hell away from me and stay away from my brother." With that, she took off into the blizzard without a second thought.

Maxim chuckled. "Oh, she'll come around." He walked away. "They always do."

And, he disappeared into the blizzard.

°•°•°•°

The Ice Devil soared low. He knew it was a risk to fly for anyone could see his form and attack him and, unknowingly, his _malã'ika_. But, when he found a street cleared of enemies, he landed in it without hesitation. Shivering made his eyes drop to Nashi.

Nashi shivered in her sleep, wanting to curl into something warm.

The Ice Devil frowned. _**"**_ _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **needs warmth,"**_ he realized. _**"I will get warmth."**_

He lumbered to the nearest building to find himself closing in on a furniture store when he heard shouts.

"Hey! Is somebody there?"

The Ice Devil pondered what to do.

 _ **Malã'ika**_ _needs humans. Humans help_ _ **malã'ika**_ _._

So, he decided to stay put. He looked out into the blizzard and could already see who was approaching him. They were soldiers of the Magic Council, battle-worn and cold but persevering.

"Do you need help?" one of the soldiers shouted. "Is there anyone with you?"

The Ice Devil cleared his throat. _**"Yes,"**_ he hissed. " _ **Need help."**_

"Don't move!"

"We're on our way!"

The Ice Devil sighed his relief and smiled down at Nashi. _ **"Humans come to help**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ he promised. He nuzzled her cheek. _**"Humans help**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **get better."**_

The soldiers battled through snow and ice to make it to the people who needed their help, but when they saw what they stumbled upon, their guards went up and so did their weapons.

"It's a demon!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Don't move, monster!" another soldier spat. "You move and we kill you."

More furious threats and shouts came at the Ice Devil. Bewilderment was the first emotion to come through to him. He tried to show them Nashi. _**"**_ _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **—"**_

A female soldier saw Nashi and paled. "He's captured a human girl!"

Now the soldiers were even angrier with the monster they surrounded.

"Let the girl go slowly, cretin!"

"Let her go!"

"Make one wrong step against her and we will be forced to kill you!"

"Men, move in, move in!"

Panic and confusion set in the Ice Devil's mind, but all he could think about was the soldiers closing in on him with their weapons and their scowls. The whispers in the back of his head were beginning to grow bolder, louder.

 _They want to steal Female! They want to steal Light! Kill them all!_

 _They dare threaten us! Slay them!_

 _Possess Female! She is ours! She is ours to fuck! No one will touch her!_

The Ice Devil gritted his teeth. _**"Quiet!"**_ he roared.

"He's retaliating!" came a shout.

"Don't shoot until we have the girl in our possession!"

"Let the girl go, monster!"

Silver was taking over the Ice Devil's eyes as he clutched Nashi tighter to him. _**"**_ _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **is**_ _ **mine**_ _ **!"**_ he roared at them. _**"**_ _ **My**_ _ **Female! Do not touch my Female!"**_

One of the leaders of the squadron put a hand to his squadron to halt them. He tentatively approached the Ice Devil and kept eye contact as he put his weapon on the ground, kicking it away. "No one is going to hurt your Female," he assured. "But, she's hurt. We need to get her medical attention."

The murmurs in the Ice Devil's head were still there, but they were quietening. _**"**_ _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **is hurt,"**_ the Ice Devil said. He sneered at the leader. _**"Hunters. Hunters hurt my Female."**_

"We can take her to Lamia Scale to get her help," the leader assured. "We can get her the help she needs. You just have to give her to us."

The murmurs reluctantly retreated to whispers.

The silver in the Ice Devil's eyes were retreating. He understood. He nodded at the human leader and shifted closer to him. His _malã'ika_ needed help and if these humans could help her, he would do what he needed.

The Ice Devil was about to give Nashi up when he saw it. It was half a second, but he saw it.

He saw the human's eyes stray from him and look to the rooftops.

The Ice Devil whipped his head around and curled his lips into a snarl when he saw soldiers had taken position on the rooftops. They were closing in on him.

" _ **Kai-mali**_ _ **!"**_ the Ice Devil roared.

Winter responded to the Ice Devil's rage in such a violent manner, the soldiers were knocked over. A few soldiers found themselves being glossed over as ice flowered on them. They panicked, shouting at each other, with commands barely being heard.

The whispers turned into roars and howls.

 _Kill all! Slay all!_

 _They want to take Female! Want to kill Light!_

 _Freeze them! Kill! Kill!_

Pure silver overtook the Ice Devil's eyes as he roared snow and ice unto those he dare defy him. Some of the soldiers were caught in the blast, being completely frozen in ice. Others were buried in thick snow without a chance to get out.

The leader of the squadron watched wide-eyed before he was frozen solid.

°•°•°•°

 _E-E-E-EH! E-E-E-EH!_

Opera watched as their surveillance blanked with white. "Master," she called, "the blizzard has now blocked even my powers."

Ooba watched as the screens blanked into white with narrowed eyes. "What is going on?" she grumbled. Her eyes snapped onto Erza who had gone deathly quiet.

°•°•°•°

All over Margaret Town, Mages found themselves being imprisoned by winter. Elvin yelped as snow buried him and the Hunter on his tail. Majime, Saudade, and Ellie were frozen in ice. Justin kept up a kinetic shield for him, Chika, and Mikazuki while Genius had created a strong and ridiculously large hamster ball to keep him from going under. Some Mages were fortunate enough their Magic could defend them, but most found themselves under winter's spell.

°•°•°•°

Sting watched in unguarded shock as he watched the Lacrima-Vision. It was like winter exploded across the entire town in a fury of white. The gusts of wind were so strong, the Lacrima Drones were destroyed and left the entire program to fizzle out into black.

" _We apologize for the interruption,"_ came an automated voice. _"Please, stand-by."_

"What the Hell?" Sting whispered. "What the Hell is going on?"

In Magnolia Town, Freed punched the coffee table with Constantine beside him. "Dammit," he cursed. "Just what is going on out there?"

But, he was not the only one wanting answers.

Those who had religiously been watching the battle of Margaret Town were gobsmacked to see winter's wrath had destroyed the drones watching the event. Confusion and desperation stained their faces as they were now officially left in the dark about what would happen next.

°•°•°•°

Spezi cackled as the snow began to invade the museum. Gajeel and Pantherlily shielded themselves from the cold fury, but Spezi drank it in.

"Finally!" Spezi cried. "The peak of the show is here!"

°•°•°•°

Natsu pushed away from Bluenote and flinched as winter overtook him. The winds were too strong for him to control his altitude and direction and he found himself giving into nature's design.

Bluenote watched Natsu in delirious satisfaction. "We shall meet soon again, _Your Majesty."_ And, he disappeared into the snow.

Natsu snarled and tried to reach for him. _"No!"_ he roared. But, it was too late.

Winter had captured him.

°•°•°•°

Dazzler's teeth shattered as Mustang and Crimson guided them blindly through the snow. "A-A-Are we…g-g-getting c-cl-close?" she wheezed.

Mystogan gave a shaky breath of frost. "Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes-s…" He tried to look at Mustang. "Stop th-th-the…"

Crimson stopped before Mustang could, its tires being buried in snow. It flashed its brights and growled its engine in its agitation and worry.

Mustang patted the motorcycle with his bandana over his mouth. "Wait here, boy."

Linus was already off the motorcycle and helping a freezing Dazzler out. She leaned heavily against him as he helped Mystogan.

Mustang waded over to Dazzler. He was taking off his jacket and put it on her. "Here. This should help," he murmured to her.

Dazzler tried shaking her head. "Mustang—"

"None of that arguin', Miss Lafayette," Mustang chided lightly. He zipped up his jacket for her. "There now. Should help ya stay warm some." He turned around and bent a bit. "Hop on, Miss Lafayette."

Dazzler did not even sparkle as she clambered onto Mustang's back. He hooked his arms beneath her thighs and made sure she was secure before wading deeper into the snow. Linus followed suit with Mystogan in his arms.

The two men climbed over snowbanks, only stopping when the wind would try and push them back even harder than before. They were undeterred, however. They had to keep climbing. They just had to.

Linus' eyes widened when he saw the form of a man. "Oh, no…"

As Linus and Mustang approached the man, they saw he was frozen solid in ice.

"Gary did this?" Mustang asked quietly.

Linus gritted his teeth and kept his stride. "We have to keep moving," he insisted. "He's close."

After a moment of hesitation, Mustang followed.

They found more like that on their journey. More frozen soldiers and familiars and creatures. More buried in thick snow, unable to even cry for help. Linus did his best to ignore it, but Mustang could not help but look at those of ice with fear and grief.

For they could be next.

Dazzler's shivering made Mustang alert and worried at the same time. "Don't you worry, Miss Lafayette," he soothed as he trailed behind Linus. "I'll make sure we get you by a nice fire soon."

Linus led them with conviction. He had no issue wading through banks of snow and ice. His Magic felt at home at such subzero temperatures.

 _I can feel him. I can feel Storm. We're getting close._

He glanced down at Mystogan's blue lips.

 _Hold on a little longer. I'm going to need you. If only I could do what Storm does and give temporary resistance._

Linus climbed to the top of a snowbank for his eyes to harden. "We made it."

Mustang followed in suit. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Before them lay a vortex of snow and ice intertwined with battling energies of cerulean and dark blue and black. Down to Mustang's very core, he knew who was inside.

"He's in there?" Mustang had to check.

Linus nodded. "It'll be calmer when we get to the eye of the storm," he promised. He began his descent. "Come on. We're so close."

Mustang held back. "How are we going to get through?" he shouted. "That doesn't look like no ordinary storm!"

"We'll get in!" Linus assured, continuing his wading. "Just trust me!"

Mustang hesitated. He wanted to argue. He wanted to protect. But, he…

Chapped lips parted. "I-I-It's okay…Cowboy."

Mustang was startled at Dazzler's soft words. "Miss Lafayette…"

"W-We have to," Dazzler exhaled. "Have to…h-h-help him…"

Mustang turned back to the storm. He watched as the storm and mingled energies wrestled each other for control. He watched winter's conflict right before him. "We'll help him. Don't you fall asleep now, Miss Lafayette." He began his descent. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Linus made it closest to the source of the storm first. He looked at it with knowing eyes.

 _I can do this. I've done it before. I can do it again._

Mustang met up with him soon enough and halted at his side. "What's the plan?"

"Get behind me and stay close," Linus ordered. "I'm going to cover us in my magical aura. It'll be enough to get us into the eye of the storm."

"And, if it's not?" Mustang challenged.

"Then, Nashi dies. And, so does Gary."

Mustang nodded at that. He moved behind Linus.

Linus took in a deep breath. His Magic pulsed around him, hummed its song. He expanded it to cover Mystogan as well. It hummed even louder. He expanded it even more to cover Mustang and Dazzler. It was humming even louder.

"Let's move!" Linus shouted. He waded towards the storm with Mustang following close behind. Winter seemed ignorant in arrival or saw and just did not care. It did not grant or deny anyone passage—it let them be. Linus kept his eyes open as he was the first to cross into the storm's wall.

Mustang follow in suit, but he shut his eyes. He braced himself to feel unimaginable cold and suffering.

But, he felt none of that.

Mustang's eyes opened.

He was no longer traveling into the eye of the storm.

He was _in_ the eye of the storm.

The eye of the storm really was the calmest part. There were no harsh winds hitting their faces or snow blinding them. The entire area had been covered in snow with soldiers frozen solid or buried beneath snow, but there was no winter compelling them to sleep for eternity.

There was just an Ice Devil holding onto Nashi for dear life.

Linus took in the Ice Devil's silver eyes in sorrow. "Storm…"

The Ice Devil roared at them. _**"**_ _ **Kai-mali! Thole ani, mutums! Ko kapa tula bolea**_ _ **!"**_

"He's speaking the other language," Mustang heard Linus curse. "Shit."

"What do ya mean by that?" Mustang wanted to know.

"It means Gary is throwing a big temper tantrum and won't listen to reason," Linus sighed, a bit annoyed. He turned around to set Mystogan on the ground. "Watch over him. I'm going to talk to him."

Mustang was in disbelief. "Wait! Linus!"

Linus ignored him as he turned to the Ice Devil. Without any fear, he strode over to the Ice Devil.

The Ice Devil displayed his sharp teeth and jerked his chin up. Ice shot from before him to hit Linus.

Linus stopped the attack with his own ice. "Gary!" he shouted. "Gary, stop this! There's no reason to be this angry!" He built a thick snow barrier against ice trying to kill him from the side. "Gary!" he snarled. "Don't listen to them!" The snow before him lifted up into a tower. He looked over the Ice Devil. "I'm your family, Storm! I'm not your enemy!"

The Ice Devil merely roared at him. He flapped his wings and icicles launched out of them.

Linus did his best to avoid them. He shielded himself from some, jumped out of the way of others, and punched away those unlucky few.

The Ice Devil snarled as he watched Linus avoid his attacks. Something deep within his mind heard Linus' words.

 _I have…family?_ came groggy recognition. _What is…'family'?_

The silver in his eyes was struggling to relinquish control.

' _Family'… Family…_

 _The focus shifted on a blurred picture. It was obvious it was a group of people no greater than ten. Their faces were blurred, but they were there._

 _Yes… I had…this 'family'…_

The silver was slipping away. The Ice Devil saw an unfocused figure dodging his attacks. He recognized their icy form and forest green eyes.

 _Li…nus… He is not the enemy. He is…_ **family** _._

An angry hiss silenced his curiosity. _We have no 'family'! We have Female! Female gives us heirs!_

 _That is right!_ came agreement. _Human wants to take away_ **malã'ika!**

The Ice Devil snarled at that.

A purr rumbled through him. _Human will take away Female. Plant his seed. Possess Light._

 **Never** , the Ice Devil snarled as silver crawled back into his eyes. **Malã'ika** _is mine!_

Roars and howls chorused through his mind in agreement.

 _Kill him!_

 _Eat his soul!_

 _Keep Female! Keep_ **malã'ika** _forever!_

Silver completely took control of the Ice Devil's eyes. He opened his mouth and roared winter's breath at Linus.

Linus roared back his own winter's breath, but even he was no match for the Ice Devil. He was bowled over and struggled to get up. "Storm," he coughed. "Listen to me! I'm _not_ your enemy!" His breathing hitched when ice punctured both his arms and raised him in the air like a sacrificed. He nearly screamed at the pain, but he fought back every inkling to do it.

"Linus!" Mustang shouted.

Dazzler vaguely saw what was happening. "Linus…"

Linus fought back his own tears. "Storm, control yourself!" he beseeched. "You owe it to Nashi to control yourself! We aren't your enemies! We're your friends!"

The Ice Devil sneered.

Ice shot up from the ground and barreled straight for Linus' heart.

"Linus!" Mustang cried.

Linus closed his eyes as he let a tear slip. "Dammit, Storm, you and I aren't just friends!" he shouted at him. "We're _brothers!"_

The ice stopped.

The Ice Devil froze.

Mustang froze.

Time froze.

Linus held himself back from a sob. "We're like _brothers_ , Storm," he whispered. "I know you always hated me. You never trusted me. You thought I was a fake. Dammit, I know all that, but…" He opened his eyes.

The Ice Devil was taken back at the tears Linus' shed.

"We're family whether you like it or not!" Linus shouted. "We're brothers! No matter if you hate me or hurt me, we're brothers! You could kill me right now and that wouldn't change, you hear me?" He shut his eyes. _"Because family doesn't turn their backs on each other!"_

Silence.

Linus' eyes opened when he was lowered to the ground. The ice in puncturing his arms disappeared. Instead of bleeding out, he found his arms healing instead.

The Ice Devil watched Linus in his silver gaze.

Linus watched him as well. "Storm…"

Just then, three new presences entered the eye of the storm. The Ice Devil was quick to shift his eyes to new opponents and curled his lips into a snarl.

It was Cancer, Actaeon, and Horologium and all three looked rather shocked at what they saw, Actaeon fluffing his fur as he snarled back at the Ice Devil.

Horologium gasped. "Oh, dear! What has happened here?"

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 ** _Name_** _: Horologium_

 ** _Occupation_** _: Celestial Spirit_

 ** _Magic_** _: Defense Magic_

 ** _Likes_** _: being on-time **Dislikes** : N/A_

 ** _Special Note_** _: Horologium will always leap to Lucy's defense no matter what! What a heroic spirit!_ ⌟

Actaeon took a paw step forward, barking at the Ice Devil.

The Ice Devil snapped his teeth in his own threat.

Cancer reigned in the hunting dog spirit from his leash. "Easy, _ebi,"_ he soothed. "Lucy doesn't want us to give too much trouble."

The Ice Devil looked ready to attack when Linus moved to block him. "Storm," he warned. "Don't look at them. Look at me. Look at your family."

The Ice Devil's eyes were slow to drag back down to Linus.

"That's it," Linus encouraged. "They're family too. They're not here to hurt you. Family cares about one another and wants to help in anyway."

"He's right, Gary."

Linus turned his head to see Dazzler staggering over to the Ice Devil with a smile tugging on her lips. "Dazzler…"

"I'm family too," Dazzler promised. "I'm your second sister. And Mustang and Misty and Lance and T'oree and even Cade… We're family. We love you…for you."

Mustang helped Mystogan sit up. "Damn right we do," he agreed. "Doesn't matter to us what ya look like. We care about you just the same."

Dazzler was bold enough to stand directly in front of the Ice Devil. No fear reeked off her or glinted in her eyes. She was genuine. She was sincere.

And the Ice Devil watched her.

"We care about you and Nashi," Dazzler added. "We want to help her as much as you do, but we won't take her from you without you being okay with it." She extended her hand. "So, with your permission, can we help her?"

The Ice Devil stared down at the little human. He watched her. He assessed her. His mouth opened. _**"D…Dazzler…"**_

Dazzler's eyes widened.

The silver in the Ice Devil's eyes faded back. His piercing icy-blue eyes looked at Dazzler in softness and his lips curled into a small smile.

"Gary?" Dazzler breathed.

The Ice Devil looked down at Nashi. He shifted closer to Dazzler and lowered himself. _ **"Take her,"**_ he said softly. He offered Nashi to Dazzler. _**"Help her."**_

Dazzler was taken back at such soft words in such a demonic voice. She smiled, however, and collected Nashi the best she could. "We will," she promised. "Thank you for letting us help her. We'll make sure she returns back to you safely."

Linus was already behind Dazzler and took Nashi into his own arms. "Here. I got her," he assured. His eyes flicked up to the Ice Devil's and gave him a nod. "We'll do everything he can."

The Ice Devil nodded back.

Linus and Dazzler turned away from the Ice Devil and slowly strolled back to the others waiting for them.

 _No! Keep Female! Keep Light!_ came howl.

 _They will keep her! Take_ **malã'ika** _back! Want Female!_

The Ice Devil closed his eyes. **Malã'ika** _needs help,_ he reminded himself. _Control for_ **malã'ika** _._

And, just like that, the howls and roars vanished into thin air.

The Ice Devil opened his eyes to see Linus and Dazzler murmuring to Mustang and Mystogan, though their eyes never strayed from Nashi's body. Actaeon was allowed to sniff his mistress' heir and began the task of licking her and prodding her flesh. Horologium and Cancer discussed putting Nashi in the clock spirit to transport her.

" _ **You are safe,**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **,**_ **"** the Ice Devil promised. _**"They will save you."**_ He could feel himself trying to exchange ice for sk—

A sword plunged into the Ice Devil's side.

A smirk. "I caught you," came song.

Everyone looked in wild surprise to see Luke gripping his sword that had made a home in the Ice Devil's side. Actaeon jerked on his leash and Cancer just barely held him back.

"Luke!" Dazzler screamed. _"What_ are you _doing?!"_

"I'm killing the bastard who hurt my sister," Luke snarled back. He glared at the Ice Devil. "I will make you pay _one-hundred_ times over for what you've done to her, you monster!" He pressed his blade in more.

The Ice Devil howled his pain.

"Luke!" Dazzler cried. She tried to run to him, but Mustang held her back. "Mustang, let me go! I have to—!"

 _CHK-CHK._

"No. Allow me."

Dazzler turned her head to see a half-frozen Julia pointing a gun at Luke's back. Her eyes widened. "Julia…"

Linus' gaze sharpened on the gun. "Julia," he growled, "what are you—?"

"I'm protecting my brother," Julia snarled at him. "It's nothing more than a dart. Luke will sleep for a few hours. Nothing harmful."

"Then, shoot me!" Luke roared at Julia, not looking at her. "Shoot me! But, it won't stop me from trying to kill him when I wake up. I will _never_ stop trying if it means I avenge my sister!"

"He wasn't the one who did this to her!" Linus told Luke. "The Hunters—!"

" _I don't care!"_ Luke thundered. "The Hunters will get theirs, but, right now? He's the _first_ to die!"

"Is that what you want? You want Gary's death on your hands?" Dazzler lost her hysteria in exchange for rightful anger.

"If it means I avenge Nashi"—Luke pushed more of his sword in—"then I don't care if I lose my guild mark or have death over my head."

"She doesn't need to be avenged!" Dazzler cried. "You just—!"

" _Shut up!"_

Dazzler swallowed her words at the sheer ferocity of Luke's words.

"You don't know anything!" Luke bellowed. "You weren't there the first time he hurt my sister! You weren't there the second time! You never saw how bloody she looked! How broken she was! My family was left to pick up the pieces!"

Dazzler's bottom lip quivered. "Luke—"

Luke sobbed, but he turned it into a growl. "I have seen her go through shit no person should ever have been through!" he shouted. "She was hurt over and over and over again and I couldn't do a damn thing! But, now?" Red was nearly taking over his eyes. "I can finally do it!"

A locked jaw. "And, is this what I taught you?"

Luke stiffened.

Dazzler looked down to see Mystogan looking at Luke with cold eyes. "Misty…"

"Is _this_ how I taught you to use your Magic?" Mystogan questioned. "I taught you the value of life and death and you want to play grim reaper? Is this what I was meant to teach you?"

Luke's lips quivered. "Sensei—"

" _Answer_ your _teacher,"_ Mystogan practically growled.

Luke swallowed. " _No_. _"_

"You are _not_ the law, Luke," Mystogan scolded. "You are _not_ the Balance of this world. And, you are _not_ a killer. You are just another person who feels grief for being helpless. I teach you to become stronger, so you'll never feel that way again. But, if you kill him now"—his brown eyes glinted—"you'll go right back to being the weakling I started out with."

Luke's eyes widened. Red still battled honeyed brown, but was simmering down. He gave a crying exhale as tears gathered in his eyes.

Mystogan softened. _"Momentai,"_ he murmured. _"Momentai."_

Luke's grip on his sword shook. "But…"

A warm smile. "That's enough for now."

Luke's eyes widened when he felt a familiar weight drape over him and embrace him.

Nashi hugged her brother with as much love as she could muster. She ignored the earth-shattering pain she felt to pour all her energy into this moment. "I'm so sorry," she murmured to her little brother. "I had no idea."

 _DRIP._

Tears streamed out of Luke's eyes.

 _DROP._

"You were feeling so helpless," Nashi went on. "You were so angry."

"I have him now," Luke sobbed. "I can help you now."

"You don't have to do that," Nashi soothed. "You've helped me enough. You helped me through so much. I wish you realized it's _me_ who wishes to help _you."_

Luke's eyes widened. Then, they softened as more tears gathered. The red was gone from his eyes. All that was left was grief-stricken honeyed brown. The black in his hair lightened and lightened and colored until it returned to a cherry blossom pink. The sword in his hand glowed before reverted back to its Star Coin form and plopping in the snow.

"I'm sorry." Luke's body shook as he openly cried he buried his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

"You did," Nashi soothed. "By just being there for me was more help than you will ever know. You were there when I needed you. Thank you for that. I love you for that." Her eyes opened to look up at the Ice Devil. "And, you…" She slid off her brother to approach the Ice Devil.

The Ice Devil lowered himself to be at her level. Remorseful icy-blue connected with fond hickory.

Nashi allowed a shaking hand to cup the Ice Devil's cheek. "You stupid dog," she teased. "You make everyone worry about you. And, you need to control your little outbursts."

The Ice Devil lowered his eyes. _**"I am sorry,**_ _ **malã'ika**_ _ **."**_

Nashi shook her head. "Don't be," she soothed. "I mean, you should definitely apologize to the others for making them worry, but…"

The Ice Devil chuckled.

Nashi sighed and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "What would you do without your kind mistress, dog?" she murmured. "I don't get you at all. You're so annoying with your whole emo 'no one understands me' shit. I'm pretty sure you just created an entire season over me." She shot him a look. "I hope you know I'm not happy with that. This is worse than being serenaded."

The Ice Devil nodded like a chastised child.

Nashi softened. "You've been through so much. I heard what those Hunters called you, what they saw you as. I know what you and your Devil see yourselves as." She shook her head. "So, tell me… Who do you see? Right now? Right in front of you?"

" _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ the Ice Devil answered easily. _**"Strong Female. Light."**_

"That's not what I see when I look at myself," Nashi told him, smiling sadly. "I see someone who fakes her way through everything. A liar. A fraud."

" _ **You are not—!"**_

"Maybe not, but that's what I see, and I can't help it," Nashi told him. "Trying to change myself alone? I can't do that. I need someone who can see what I can't and help me eventually see that. Now. You want to know what I see?"

The Ice Devil looked hesitant. Then, he nodded.

"I see my annoying dog," Nashi told him. "He's a pervert and irritates the Hell out of me, but I put up with him because he _might_ be a bit better at Magic than me. And, he _really_ cares about people, even if he doesn't care about himself." She staggered a little and the Ice Devil caught her.

" _ **Malã'ika**_ _ **,"**_ he warned.

"Sorry. I'm using every ounce of Magic I have to stay awake," Nashi laughed softly. "I just wanted you to know… Even when you can't see anything at all, I'll be…"—her eyelids drooped—"the one who…"—her body fell backwards—"who…"

Human arms grabbed Nashi.

" _Angel!"_

Nashi found herself lying unconscious in a very naked Gary's arms. He watched her in fascination and love and everything in-between.

No one noticed the endless blizzard had evaporated. No one noticed they were no longer in the eye of the storm.

For there was no reason for the storm to be unleashed.

"Angel," Gary whispered. He lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "Thank you." His eyes went to Luke who was kneeling in the snow with his cries quiet. "Luke?"

Luke lifted his head to look at Gary.

Gary smiled a little. "It's okay."

Luke's tears welled up again. He sniffled. Then, his wails rang loud for all to hear.

Dazzler watched them with a soft smile.

Mystogan leaned back into Mustang's arms with his eyes closed. He sighed. _"Momentai…"_

Julia had her gun at the ready. Her eyes still watched Luke like a hawk as though waiting for him to return to his need for blood.

Linus moved to stand at Julia's side.

"I'm sorry," left Julia's mouth.

Linus' hand went to Julia's. He lowered the gun and eventually tugged it from her grasp. He clicked back on the safety before dropping it. "I know, Jewel," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Julia whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry."_

Linus wrapped an arm around Julia and pulled her in for a side-hug. She breathed her apologies into his skin as she hugged him back. Linus tipped his head up to watch the skies of gray.

 _One storm may have ended…_

 _CR-CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Lightning danced in the sky and reflected in Linus' own eyes.

… _but another storm still rages on._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

I can only hope Nashi gets the attention she needs. Whatever happens, I know the Mages will face it together. See you on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Levy slept at her son's side in Master Ooba's room while Lucy stayed awake. Her attention was on the outside world and the worry was evident in her stare.

Syra's nose twitched. She woke from her own slumber, if slowly, and was not comfortable in the golem's care. She hopped out of Lag's hold—the golem did not care—and went towards Gale. She sniffed him and his bandages. Her ears pinned back when she smelled his pain and hurt. As carefully as she could, she crawled onto Gale. She allowed her ears to glow as they bent forward and touched Gale's bandaged section. Magic pulsed around her before expanding to pulse around Gale.

Even unconscious, Gale shivered.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Gale was back in the realm of black, white, and gray. He was back facing that dark forest that held too many questions and not enough. He was back to facing that black dragon that stood in his path with color in his eyes, the color of blood._

" _Why am I here?" Gale demanded to know. "What is this place?"_

 _The black dragon cocked its head._ Only you may answer such questions.

 _Gale growled, but, in the end, he realized challenging such a great creature would not give him a good outcome. Instead, he sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Do you know what Bluenote meant?" he asked._

 _The black dragon actually showed emotion at Bluenote's name and curled its lips back into a snarl, eyes flashing._ A Human with a blood oath to a Demon. How **disgusting**.

" _Yeah, gross, I know, but, did you know what he meant?" Gale persisted._

I cannot answer.

 _Gale glared up at the black dragon. "The Hell does that mean?"_

 _The black dragon lifted its chin._ It means as it means. The answer you seek does not lie with me.

 _Gale scoffed._ _ **"Bullshit."**_

 _The black dragon snorted._ Call as you may, I still cannot answer.

 _Gale just about had it with a lack of answers. He turned around, all set to leave._

However…

 _Gale stopped._

It would be wise of you to remember where your scars have come from, _the black dragon advised._ For your scars will help you grow stronger when you need your strength the most.

 _Gale growled and whipped around. "The Hell do you—?" His words stopped. His eyes widened. "What the…?"_

 _He was gone from the place of dreary black and white and gray. He was gone from the black dragon. He was in a place he knew all-too-well. He recognized the buildings and apartments and homes._

" _Why the Hell am I in Margaret Town?" Gale looked around. "And, where_ **is** _everyone?" He sniffed the air._

I can't scent anyone or hear anything.

 _And, so, Gale began to walk._

 _He walked to the places he knew and some he did not. He walked to the museum. He walked to the guild. He walked to the hotel. He walked and he walked and he walked._

 _But, there was no one._

 _Gale wandered into a small courtyard with a trickling fountain alive. "This doesn't make any damn sense," he muttered. "Why the Hell am I here?" He went to the fountain and splashed it in his agitation. "Dammit. This is so pointless!" He glanced around when something caught his eye. "Wait a second…" He approached an old wall carefully. It was not teaming with vines this time. It looked middle-aged._

 _But, that symbol._

 _He knew that symbol._

" _I know this," Gale murmured. He reached out a hand. "But… Just how did I…?" He touched it._

 _Well, he nearly did._

 _He fell straight through the wall, actually, and not very gracefully._

 _Gale grunted when he stumbled into somewhere new. "Shit," he cursed. "What_ **was** _that?" He sniffed._

 _He stiffened._

That scent… No way…

 _A warm smile. "Gale… Welcome back."_

 _Gale whipped his head up._

 _His jaw dropped._

 _His eyes widened._

 _Disbelieving ruby connected to shimmering chocolate._

 _One name dropped from his mouth._

" **Blondie?"**

* * *

Chibi-Luna beams at her class. "Hello, class!"

"Hi, Miss Dragneel!" everyone choruses.

"Ready for our Fairy Lesson today?"

"Yeah!" the students cheer. "What are we learning today?"

"Today, we have a special guest with us!" Chibi-Luna says enthusiastically. "Please welcome Galileo Redfox, the Iron Man of Fairy Tail!"

The entire class cheers as Chibi-Galileo swoops into the room and winks.

"Happy to be here, _mon chéri!"_ Chibi-Galileo announces.

"Mister Redfox, how about you tell us a bit about yourself and your Magic?" Chibi-Luna asks.

Chibi-Galileo claps his hands. "Sure thing!" he agrees heartily. "As you all know, I'm the Iron Man of Fairy Tail, an S-Class Mage. I got the title of Iron Man due to"—he taps on his metal arms—"this thing right here."

A hand is raised, and a student asks, "How'd you get that, Mister Redfox?"

"It was an accident long time ago," Chibi-Galileo brushed off. "I was lucky I was close by to a doctor. They fixed me up and gave me this new arm. Even helped me train and get back in action."

"So, you're an Iron Mage, right?" one student questions.

Chibi-Galileo puffs his chests. "Yup! But, I also dabble in some Alchemy too! I can transmute and use Magic. That's not something many people can say they have under their belt."

"And, you studied in Wu Xing, the City of Metal in Selas, right?" Chibi-Luna wants to confirm.

"Yeah! Livy and I learned the best techniques there from the Chief!" Chibi-Galileo pouts suddenly. "But, she _hated_ me. Geez, that woman tried to kill me more than once!"

Chibi-Luna and the class giggles. "All right, class," Chibi-Luna summons, "any last questions for Mister Redfox?"

Questions fly around the room.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Who's your favorite singer?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chibi-Galileo laughs. "My favorite color would have to be green. I'm a huge fan of the Argan band _ONCE_ and as for a girlfriend…" His eyes twinkle in mischief. "Currently working on it."

Chibi-Luna shakes her head in amusement as the bell rings. "That's all we have time for, class, so no more questions. But, please thank Mister Redfox for his time."

The entire class erupts in generous applause.

Chibi-Luna and Chibi-Galileo chorus, "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **THE TRUTH WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL** **!"** They wave at you. "See ya soon!"

* * *

Lee watched the touching reunion from his place on the rooftops with Roeder and Wilkes at his side and their Mauthes yawning and licking their chops. They were hungry, but they hungered for meat, not souls.

Lee smirked as he saw Gary helping Nashi into the Grandfather Clock Spirit. "So, the Angel tames the Devil. What a fairytale happily ever after."

A sigh. _"But, he_ _ **did**_ _change, right?"_

The voice came from Lee's Compact held up to his ear. His smirk broadened as he watched Dazzler launch herself at Gary the second Nashi was secure. The Ice Mage was startled as she began to extensively gesture her hands in her anger.

"You know how they are," Lee reminded. "Mess with the bitch, the beast comes out to play. Though, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed I didn't get to play with him some more."

" _You'll have many more chances, Lee,"_ came dismissal. " _I expect an in-person detailing when I get back from the library."_

"Of course, ma'am." Lee noticed Maxim was walking towards him. "I'll be going now. Enjoy the library." He pulled the Compact away to end the call.

Maxim looked down at the scene to see the Mages and spirits and Julia were pulling out. "Our contractor again?" he asked.

Lee sighed as he pocketed his Compact. "She just likes to be thorough. A bit obsessed with our prey, but that's nothing new." He gave Maxim a side glance and tipped his head. "She reject you again?"

Maxim smirked. "As always."

Lee laughed and clapped Maxim's shoulder. "Don't look so discouraged, Major General. She'll come around. After all"—his wild eyes trained on Gary's figure—"the heroine will do anything to stop the villain from taking her family."

"You and your little stories," Maxim chuckled.

Lee shrugged.

Maxim turned around. "Let's go. We promised the Minister we'd only hold those Mages, but I've got some calls about the two aliens."

Lee looked positively excited at that. "Oh? Are you doing the auction with the little Cult?" he asked, eager.

"And their investors," Maxim added. "The cut is supposed to set us up for the next five years, but I'm thinking if we throw in a little extra, we just might get a bit more." He jumped down down from the roof.

Lee laughed. "I like the way you think, Major General." He leapt from the roof and Roeder and Wilkes followed them with their Mauthes.

°•°•°•°

Julia stopped walking. Her eyes turned back to the rooftops as something funny bubbled in her stomach.

Linus noticed she had stopped walking and looked at her in concern. "You okay, Jewel?"

Julia's stare lingered as she began to walk. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." She turned back to Linus with a smile. "It was nothing. Just thought I sensed something."

Linus tucked her under his arm. "I should hope not. I don't sense any Mages in this area."

Julia grinned. "Maybe you're not as good as you think, _Jack Frost,"_ she teased.

Linus smirked back. _"Please_ , Jewel. How about a match on the ice and we'll see who's better?"

"Deal," Julia agreed. "Prepare to get your ass _kicked."_

As Linus dove into the parameters of their match, Julia could not help for her mind to get distracted.

 _He didn't sense them because they weren't Mages…_

Those haunted words came back to her.

" _The offer still stands. You'd be smart to take it if you want to save your brother from Lee."_

Julia hardened.

 _Like Hell I'd ever be one of those monsters. I'll protect Gary with my own strength._

"Jewel?"

Julia snapped out of her thoughts to shoot Linus an apologetic smile. "Sorry. What was that?"

Linus frowned. "You sure you're okay?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I just get bored listening to old men, that's all."

Linus feigned offense. "'Old'? Ouch! I'll have you know I am in my prime right now, young lady!"

"Mmm-hmm," Julia hummed. "Keep telling that to your bald spot."

Linus was frantic to check his hair. "Wait, are you serious?"

As Julia laughed, she let her thoughts of the Hunters dissipate—

—even if invisible paw steps trailed after them.

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

N/A _as_ Young Anna Heartfilia

Cherami Leigh _as_ Young Meira Heartfilia


	31. Adventure 031

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Julia and Linus were on a manhunt for Gary in the middle of this snowstorm, but to what lengths will Julia go for her brother? Mary Jane was left alone to deal with Dimaria and found out there's more to this Time Mage than meets the eye. Dazzler and Mustang found a weak Mystogan on their travels alongside Luke to learn Luke is after Gary and Nashi, but not for the reasons they think. He's out to kill Gary and avenge his sister. Back in the past, Luna learns more about the Redfox family and the curse they bare. While she does her best to comfort Gabriel, but it looks like she might be the one who needs it instead. Paige learns the truth of Gary's past: he was once captured by Magic Hunters and experimented on for the sake of his Devil. Talk about a past worth forgetting. Julia and Linus catch up with Gary and Nashi's search party, but when they find Gary, he's different from before. Instead, he turns out to look like a true Devil. An enraged Luke is left to fight Julia if he wants to get to Gary and avenge his unconscious sister from a fate she doesn't deserve. Icarus helps a distraught Luna fall asleep with the tragic tale of sister Anna and Meira, but just what exactly did the Seer say that would make people want to kill a Heartfilia? Luke continued his battle against Julia, but even Julia couldn't fight against the power of the stars and Luke was off to track down Gary in the raging storm. We saw Gary nearly get help from some soldiers for Nashi, but everything went downhill when the soldiers were trying to get a leg up on him. He conjured a huge blizzard that nearly froze everyone it touched in order to keep Nashi safe. Linus stepped up to calm down Gary in the eye of the storm for a price, but it was worth it in the end to get back the man he calls "family". Unluckily for them, Luke took the final blow with his sword to kill Gary once and for all. Nashi managed to be the one to calm down Gary, Luke, and the blizzard.

' _One storm may have ended…but another storm rages on.'_

You're right about that, Linus! And, y'know what? Little siblings will always do their best to protect their older ones no matter what…

* * *

 _It was like watching from the outside looking in._

 _The scene had changed. The town the pair traveled in was desolate and bleak. Decayed bodies were here and there, but the homes had been utterly ruined and there was nothing the pair could do about it._

 _The maiden looked the most visibly upset as she picked up a child's toy—a baby's rattle in the form of a lion. "I hate this," she whispered. "I hate being this helpless."_

 _The dragon watching over her dipped his head to nose her back._ We arrived too late, **avaraci**. I am sorry.

DRIP.

 _Tears fell from the maiden's eyes._

DROP.

" _What use is my power when I cannot even stop this?" the maiden whispered harshly. "I am nothing if I can't even—!"_

Hush, **avaraci** , _the dragon shushed._ You will work yourself up this way.

 _The maiden's shoulders shook in a sob. "I cannot help it!" she lamented. "I'm supposed to help people! But, how can I? How can I call myself a good person when I cannot even save one life?" She dropped to her knees as she clutched the rattle close to her heart as she openly cried. "I'm so sorry," she wept. "I'm so sorry I could not save you!"_

 _The dragon curled around her with his head nearing her body. He poked her with his nose as sadness overtook his snakelike eyes._ We cannot save them all, _he told her._ But, we shall save as many as we can. I promise that to you, **avaraci**.

°•°•°•°

 _Luna's eyes jumped open and she gasped. "Wh-Wh-What—?" She heaved her breaths as she tried to get rid of her dizziness. "Where…am I?" She blinked rapidly as she tried to take in her surroundings. The dizziness was gone for her to fully appreciate her location. Her brow furrowed. "Wait a minute… I've…been here…"_

 _And, she had. She remembered seeing this courtyard. It was small, yet quaint and beautiful. She remembered the pond with endless water dipping into it from a wall. It was the home of leaves and lily pads, but no fish were there. And, that tree… She knew that tree. That tree what was a mystery, a mixture of a maple, a gingko, and a cherry blossom. That tree with rich green leaves clinging to it._

 _Luna touched the tree in her own wonder. "Wow… Even in my dreams, this all feels so real," she murmured. Her hand slid onto the bench swing and she eventually sat on it. She gave herself a bit of a push and off she went. She closed her eyes as she took in the wind, the scent, the sound. "It's like I'm back in the present," she told herself. "This is where I met Syra."_

 _Ruby invaded her vision._

 _A frown touched her lips._

And, this is where…

 _She stopped swinging herself. She cracked open her eyes as the wind tussled her hair. "Gale…" She sighed. "I wish you were here…"_

CRUNCH. CRUNCH.

 _Luna stiffened when she heard a grunt._

" _Shit," came curse. "What_ **was** _that?"_

 _Luna felt a warm smile weave onto her face. She turned around in her seat to see Gale hunched over in the courtyard, on a porch made of sandstone. "Gale," she greeted. Her eyes began to glisten. "Welcome back."_

 _She watched his head whip up._

 _Disbelieving ruby connected with shimmering chocolate._

 _One name dropped from his mouth, one moniker Luna had missed dearly_.

" **Blondie?"**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luna laughed wetly. "Hi."_

 _Gale's lips twitched into a smile. "Hey."_

 _They just stared at each other._

" _I'm sorry," came from Luna first._

" _Me too," Gale quickly followed after._

 _They continued to stare at each other._

 _Luna sniffled._

DRIP.

 _Gale's eyes widened._

DROP.

 _Tears stormed Luna's cheeks._

" _Blondie," Gale whispered._

 _Luna tried to rub away her tears. "This is a dream, isn't it?" she hiccupped. "You're not actually here. I'm just dreaming. And, when I wake up, you'll be gone, an-and I'll be stuck back in the past an-and…" She hiccupped again. "An-and-and…"_

 _Gale was already striding over to her. "You stupid blonde," he muttered._

 _Luna hiccupped again as she tried to wipe away her tears. "You're n-not real," she told him. "I'm ju-just…dreaming you…"_

 _Gale settled down on the bench swing to sweep Luna into his arms. It felt good to feel her, to hold her, to take in her scent. His eyes were soft as Luna trembled against him. "If you're dreaming of me, you did a damn good job of it," he murmured to her. "And, if I'm dreaming of you, then holy shit. I must be that creepy for you to feel this real."_

 _Luna's eyes widened. She peered up at Gale. "So, you're…you're_ **real?"** _she whispered._

 _Gale grinned and winked at her. "I could always kiss you and we could find out?" he proposed._

 _Luna laughed at that and wiped her cheeks. "You're real," she decided. "Dream-Gale is never this gross."_

 _Mischief glinted in Gale's eyes. "Blondie, are you admitting you dream about me?" he teased, making Luna freeze. "I mean, if you do, that's totally cool with me since I dream of you—"_

" _Can we just forget I said that, please?" Luna pleaded, the tips of her ears burning. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"_

 _Gale shrugged and sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine, Blondie-girl. One second, I'm getting my ass handed to me by that bastard Bluenote, then Aunt Wen is putting me under—"_

" _Wait,_ **what?!"** _Luna gasped. She left Gale's arms to give him her undivided attention. "Wait, what's been happening in the present? Tell me everything. I need to know. How's everyone doing?"_

 _Gale swallowed. "Not all of it is good news, Blondie," he warned._

" _I need to know," Luna insisted._ **"Please,** _Gale."_

 _Gale nodded and looked at his lap. "I can't really tell you anything after I went under, but I can tell you as much as I know," he told her._

 _Luna nodded._

" _So, after Syra made you disappear, I tried to…_ **persuade** _her to bring you back," Gale began._

" _You yelled at her." Luna interpreted the statement flatly. "I know you did."_

 _Gale side-glared at her. "You want to hear my tragic tale or not?"_

 _Luna pursued her lips, but she resigned to silence._

 _Gale took that as his cue to continue. "We landed ourselves in a little trouble, so I sent Lag and Syra off to the guild while I took care of business. Only for me to suddenly be drowning and then waking up in Miss Meredy's classroom. Enter villain Bluenote Stinger."_

 _Luna's brows slammed together. "Huh… 'Bluenote'…" she murmured. "Why do I know that name?"_

" _A-K-A, the 'Mage Killer'," Gale named. "Killed pretty much his old guild and a lot of his allies_ **way** _before we were born, but you probably saw him on one of those serial killer specials._ **Any-who** , _he decided to have some fun with me. By 'fun', I mean the dude enjoyed tormenting the living shit out of me."_

 _Luna scanned Gale's bodies for injuries. "Well… You look okay…"_

" _Yeah. While we're dream-sharing or whatever this dream is," Gale pointed out. "I_ **guarantee** _I look like a wreck in the real world. A hot wreck, but still a wreck."_

 _Luna fought back her smile to clear her throat. "So, what happened after that?"_

" _Well, I am_ **not** _a damsel-in-distress waiting for my prince to come for me"—Gale snuck a smirk at Luna who raised an eyebrow back at him—"so I decided to make my own exit." His eyes hardened as he remembered his journey to escape._

The focus shifted on the dead soldiers laying in an alley. It blearily took in their bruises and their bloodshed.

" _Gale? You okay?"_

 _Gale rolled his shoulders at his own uneasiness. "Um, yeah, Blondie, I'm fine," he dismissed quiet roughly. "Bluenote just did a number on me. That's all. Landed me in a whole lot of pain that I don't want to give in gory detail. I remember a bit about my dad and yours. I woke up only for Aunt Wen to put me under, but that's it. End of my little story." He gestured to her. "Your turn. Where'd you disappear to and where can I find you?"_

 _Luna winced._ **"Um** … _I'm_ … **in** _Margaret Town…_ **technically…"**

 _Gale lifted an eyebrow. "'Technically'?"_

 _Luna swallowed as she rubbed her arm. "Mmm-hmm," she hummed. "And, I promise I'm safe. So, uh, you don't_ **really** _have to—"_

" _Stop talking around the issue," Gale snapped. "Just where are you?"_

 _Luna grimaced. "How does four-hundred years ago sound to you?"_

 _Gale merely blinked at her. He was silent for two beats. "Huh."_

 _Luna sweatdropped._

'What's that even supposed to mean?'

 _Gale began to nod to himself. "Makes sense," he murmured._

'How does this make sense?!'

 _Gale gripped his chin. "Syra's an ikenga, the bunny of the time stream. Her kind fixes what went wrong," he explained. "So, it makes sense you were sent back to the past. Something must have happened in that time that wasn't supposed or something like that. Question is: what was it?" He turned to Luna. "What's been up with you since you arrived in the past?"_

 _Luna blew out a breath. "Well, for starters, I met someone."_

 _Gale stiffened, then narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'met someone'?" he pressed. "And, is Hugo with you?"_

 _Luna nodded. "Yes, Hugo's with me. I'll start from the beginning—"_

" _Oh,_ **gee** , _really? I thought you'd start from the end and work your way backwards," Gale said sarcastically._

 _Luna glared at him. "You're a jerk, you know that?"_

 _Gale smirked, flashing fang. "All part of the charm. The bad boy persona all girls want to change."_

 _Luna noised her disgust, wrinkling her nose. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I ended up waking in some forest. I met a guy named Gabriel—"_

" _Stupid name."_

"— _Redfox."_

 _Gale's eyes widened. "Well, shit," he breathed. "You met one of my ancestors? For real?"_

 _Luna nodded. "Yeah. He's actually really nice and kind!" she gushed._

 _Gale snorted, crossing his arms. "Bet he's not as cool as me," he mumbled._

 _Luna had to give him a smug smirk. "Actually, he acts_ **a lot** _like you," she revealed, making Gale stiffen. "But, his dad, Mister Alarick…" She sighed dreamily. "He's so_ **dreamy!"**

 _Now it was Gale's turn to feel disgust. "Oh,_ **ew,** _Blondie, stop that. That's just weird to even think about," he complained._

 _Luna gave a careless shrug. "Well, I met your descendants, but get_ **this!** _I met one of my own!" she confessed. "Her name is Meira Heartfilia and she's so_ **amazing! And,** _I met this Clifford spirit named Icarus_ **and** _this really nice man named Ludvig Krause_ **and—!"**

"Woah, woah, slow it **down,** _ **principessa,"**_ _Gale soothed in a chuckle. "Take deep breaths and say it to me slow."_

 _Luna did as instructed and took a deep inhale, then exhale. "Okay," she breathed. "So, I met with my ancestor Auntie Meira. Turns out she's a Celestial Spirit Mage too and she's Gabriel's master. She gave me some money and clothes to help me survive in the past and Icarus—he's the Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor—ended up coming along too. I've been staying with your ancestors in the meantime until I can figure out why I was brought into the back but get_ **this!"** _She adjusted herself, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Are you ready?"_

 _Gale nodded._

" _Okay, so, we met Ludvig Krause and he's a runologist, right?" Luna plowed on. "So, turns out he found a whole underground network of runes a little bit outside of Margaret Town!"_

 _Gale's eyes widened. "Wait,_ **what?"**

 _Luna nodded enthusiastically. "I know, right? And, these runes… Gale, they aren't just regular ones. They talk about Nayda and Erion, the Guardian Duo!" She was getting all excited just talking about this. "Ludvig actually found out that the whole Bayer's Shrine Theory or whatever applies to the Guardian Duo."_

 _Gale understood. "So, the Guardian Duo's have mediums," he reasoned. "But, where exactly?"_

" _Well, that's the million-jewel question, isn't it?" Luna asked. "We think Nayda's medium was tampered with. Maybe that's why she's acting out like this. She doesn't want to, but she's being forced to because her medium is being affected."_

" _Just like the Eclipse Gate Keys," Gale remembered._

 _Luna nodded fervently. "Exactly!"_

 _Gale leapt to his feet. "You have to show me where these runes are, so I can get to them in the real world," he insisted._

 _Luna frowned. "But, you're hurt," she tried to protest._

 _Gale gave a half-shrug half-nod. "Yeah, well, we all have to make some sacrifices," he reasoned. He grabbed her hands and forced her to stand. "C'mon. I don't know how long this dream will last, so we_ **need** _to get moving_ _ **veloci."**_

 _Luna hardened and nodded._

°•°•°•°

 _It was a little later Gale and Luna were outside of Margaret Town and on a hillside. The duo stood over grass with Luna confident and Gale skeptical._

" _You_ **sure** _this is it?" Gale wanted to check._

" _Definitely," Luna confirmed. "Only it was an excavation site when we were here, but…"_

 _Gale dropped into a crouch and put a hand on the grass. He closed his eyes as his hands shifted over the land. "I can definitely feel tunnels underneath," he announced. "This must be it." He stood back up. "Stand aside, Blondie-girl."_

 _Luna moved back several paces._

 _Gale put a foot forward as his hands moved in front of him with their palms facing opposite of each other and their knuckles brushing up against each other. Like he was prying open something, his hands moved in opposite directions. The earth before him responded by peeling back its layers._

 _Luna's eyes widened as she saw the staircase Gabriel had made in the past still there. A few steps had parts missing, but it looked otherwise intact._

 _Gale grinned as he finished up bending back the earth. He dropped his hands and he and Luna shared a look. "Well, Blondie-girl, looks like we found ourselves the place." He walked towards the steps and tapped a foot on it. He raised an eyebrow. "Solid Earth Magic," he murmured._

 _Luna smiled. "Should be. It was Gabriel who made it."_

 _Gale was astonished at that. "No way. My ancestor was an Earth Mage like me?"_

 _Luna nodded. "Yup!"_

 _Gale whistled. "Far out. At least I know where I got it from." He offered his hand. "Let's take a stroll, shall we,_ _ **principessa?"**_

 _Luna gave a playful roll of her eyes, but she moved forward to take Gale's hand. He led them down the steps, remaking any steps that had been badly injured. Neither showed any signs of fear as they journeyed lower and lower into the earth. Gale almost look more at home than he had been above ground. It was Luna who was surprised when they reached the runes that torches were already alit and waiting for them._

" _Wow," Luna whispered. "How'd this happen?"_

" _It's a_ **dream** , _Blondie," Gale reminded. "And, here I thought blondes would remember_ **something."**

" _Jerk," Luna muttered. She began to walk down the left-side of the tunnel. "This way."_

 _Gale was quick to be at her side, and the two ventured deeper. Gale took the time to check out the runes in innocent fascination and curiosity. "My mom would understand this a heck of a lot better than me, and so would…" He let the sentence drop. "I can understand some of the runes, but then you have to take into account all the grammatical structures and algorithms…" He shook his head. "Runology is like a whole 'nother_ _ **lingua."**_

" _I know what you mean," Luna agreed. "Gabriel and Mister Ludvig kept talking about it, and I felt completely lost."_

 _Gale peeked at Luna. "Say, Blondie?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Gabriel… What's the dude like?"_

 _Luna tapped her chin. "Like I said, he was nice and all. Though, he really got on my nerves when I was trying to follow up on a lead. He was all annoyed and stuff."_

" _Oh yeah?" Gale was intrigued by that. "What was the lead?"_

 _Luna was happy to delve into it. "Well, we met this T'zolkin prophet who said—"_

" _Oh, my God," Gale groaned. "Not those literal first-century Jehovah's witness people…!"_

 _Luna scowled. "Now you're just being prejudice," she admonished._

 _Gale have an exasperated exhale. "Blondie-girl, most T'zolkins are a bunch of bullshit_ **liars,"** _he told her._

" _Here we go again," Luna muttered under her breath._

" _Let me guess: you met one of those little prophets who claim they have connections to an actual god and shit," Gale predicted._

 _Luna puffed her cheeks. "Well…"_

" _Uh-uh. I don't buy it," Gale refused. "My descendant was right to be irritated with you. You chased after another one who preaches about the end times every single year!"_

 _Luna growled. "I can't_ **believe** _you!" she snapped. "You're being racist right now!"_

 _Gale scoffed. "Oh, please, how on Earth Land is that racist?" he demanded to know._

 _Luna stopped and pivoted to deliver a harsh glare. "You're buying into a stereotype!" she shamed. "You're not even giving this guy a chance to break it!"_

 _Gale rolled his eyes and stopped with her. "I am not_ **saying** _I hate T'zolkins or want to eradicate them or would flat-out disrespect one in public," he told her. "But, it's their reputation"—Luna rolled her eyes and walked away—"that makes me a little wary." He followed after her._

 _Luna shook her head. "I can't believe you."_

 _Gale groaned. "Blondie, wait," he pleaded. He touched her shoulder to get her to stop, but she refused to look at him. He sighed, rubbing his face. "You are such a drama queen," he bemoaned. "Look, Blondie, I'll admit I'm not a huge fan of T'zolkins. I respect they have their whole 'apocalypse' and 'buy a pocket watch' stuff going on for them like I would any other religion. You don't see me bashing Catholics or spitting on Buddhists even though I'm an atheist, do you?"_

 _Luna had to shake her head. "Yeah, but Aunt Cana and your mom are both Catholic," she reminded._

" _Even if they weren't, I still wouldn't openly shit that religion," Gale pointed out. "I respect religion. Do I appreciate it when it's being thrown in my face? No, but neither does anyone else. T'zolkins have a tendency to be self-appointed criers. If I met a T'zolkin who stuck to their culture in a_ **respectful** _way, I honestly wouldn't care."_

 _Luna sighed and began walking again._

 _Gale caught up to her within a second._

" _Sorry," Luna apologized. "I didn't mean to throw a little tantrum. I just… I just miss everyone. I'm so worried how me being in the past affects the present and, I mean, what if I'm not even born? What if my mama never makes it to Fairy Tail?"_

" _Syra wouldn't have sent you in the past if it meant this entire timeline we're living in would cease to exist," Gale consoled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Luna, in turn, wrapped an arm around his waist. "If anything, it just means the shit we're going through right now won't exist. We'll be zapped into a timeline where the Festival of Gratitude went without a hitch and forget any of this ever existed. Easy, peasy, lemon squeasy."_

 _Luna leaned her head against him. "I hope so."_

 _The rest of the walk was kept in a comfortable silence. No words needed to be filled for them to be themselves. The silence_ **meant** _they were being themselves. Luna's hand gradually came up to loosely take Gale's own. He made the first move to capture her fingers and intertwine them, and Luna made no move to stop him, even if her cheeks pinkened. Gale thought nothing of it when his thumb brushed the back of her hand._

" _Hey, Blondie?"_

" _Yeah?"_

 _Silence._

 _Luna looked up to see Gale staring off to the side. "Gale?" she prompted._

" _I'm sorry for what I did and what I said to you," Gale apologized. "It wasn't right."_

" _Don't say that," Luna shushed. "I was being a little bit of a brat."_

 _Gale offered her a grin. "'A little bit'?"_

 _Luna bumped his shoulder. "I'm trying to say 'sorry', jerk, don't ruin the mood," she chided._

 _Gale sniffed the air and his entire playful air diminished and soured. "Oh, I didn't have to," he grumbled. He stopped the two of them. "How the Hell is she here?"_

 _Luna was confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _A smirk. "Oh,_ **Redfox**. _Didn't you miss little, ole me?"_

 _Luna whipped her head to see a familiar figure leaning against the entryway to Nayda's chamber. "Mary Jane?" she gasped._

 _And there stood the Dark Empress of Fairy Tail with her bleach blonde hair, smirk, and all. "Nice to see you too, cutie," she purred, winking. "What brings you to my temp home?"_

 _Luna abandoned Gale (much to Gale's dismay) to rush over to Mary Jane with a beam and a laugh. "Oh, my goodness, Mary Jane!" she cried. "You're okay!"_

 _Mary Jane staggered back a bit at the sheer force of Luna's embrace and patted her head. "Like anything would stop me," she said rather proudly. She caught Gale's disgruntled look and reveled in it. "What's the matter, Redfox? You don't want in on any of this blonde-on-blonde action? Or, was it…? Wait, don't tell me. You're_ **pouting** _because your cute princess ran into_ **my** _arms and isn't in_ **yours,"** _she teased._

 _Gale growled and gently took back Luna. "Bitch," he grunted._

 _Luna scowled and swatted his chest. "Gale, that's just a mean thing to say!" she scolded._

 _Mary Jane crossed her arms, shaking out her ponytail. "No, cutie, that's okay," she soothed. "I'm a bitch. He's a dick." Her eyes went to Luna and sobered. "But,_ **seriously** , _Luna, how are you here?" she questioned. "I know that this is a dream—"_

" _Oh, wow, good for you," Gale muttered._

 _Mary Jane glowered at him. "You better shut your mouth before I relieve you of that duty," she snapped. "I am very pissed off and I'm not even sure what the moron is doing to my body as we speak in this dream."_

 _Luna's eyes widened._ **"What?!"**

 _Mary Jane stepped back into the chamber. "Here. Come in and I'll tell you my story of kidnapping and assault."_

 _Luna and Gale followed her into the chamber. While Luna's wonder diminished considerably since she had already seen such a sight, Gale's was only just beginning. He drank in the chamber of runes, the watery ceiling, the rotating orbs—he took all of it in._

" _Wow," Gale breathed. "Mom would_ **love** _this."_

 _Mary Jane settled against a wall with Luna near her. "All right," Mary Jane began. "Here's the deal. Long story short, it was your moronic brother who kidnapped me and brought me into some cave whatever," she narrated. "Now, I'll be a bit generous in my annoyance since he_ **did** _save me, but we got an unwanted stowaway in the name of Peter."_

" _I like that guy," Gale called. He was still eyeing the runes and ran his hands along the grooves. "He's pretty all right. I give you my approval to bang him."_

" _Yeah, because I strive for the approval of some emo kid with anger issues, dipshit," Mary Jane retorted._

 _Gale gave her a thumbs-up with a middle finger following it, all as he looked at the runes._

 _Mary Jane blew out her bangs. "Whatever." She turned her focus back to Luna. "Anyways, the three of us began our quest down until I lost my shit. Your brother actually came through and played a good hero—I'll give him that." She looked disturbed to even say that. "It just occurred to me I'll actually have to…thank him?"_

" _I know_ **exactly** _what he wants from you, Dreyar!" came Gale's laugh._

" _Please, let me murder him," Mary Jane pleaded to Luna. "It'll be quick and painless, and you won't even miss him. He's replaceable. I'm not."_

" _Well, fuck you too," came Gale's grumble._

 _Luna laughed and shook her head. "What else happened?"_

 _Mary Jane groaned. "Okay, okay, so I_ **might** _have_ **accidentally** _hurt your brother," she admitted. She waited for Luna's anger to set in._

 _There was none._

" _Go on," Luna urged._

 _Mary Jane blinked. "Wait… You're not…pissed at me or anything?"_

 _Luna shook her head. "Why would I be?" she asked. "Igneel told me I shouldn't get mad at you if it happens. He told me it's not really your fault."_

 _Mary Jane's eyes widened. Then, they softened. "Oh, that moron," she murmured. "Why is he stupidly understanding?"_

" _Is he okay?" Luna fretted. "Are both of you okay? And, Peter?"_

" _We're…_ **fine** , _in a way," Mary Jane admitted in a half-truth. "Last time I checked, Peter was still out cold and so was Igneel." Her cerulean eyes shimmered with something. "Your brother was very brave," she admitted softly. "I don't get why he stays around me. Whatever friendship he thinks we have is toxic, but he stuck by me. He protected me. That moron…" She shook her head, her eyes lowering. "This isn't me being all 'I'm-not-worth-it' because I have low self-esteem. This is me saying, 'I'm not worth it' because—"_

" _Mary Jane."_

 _Unreadable cerulean connected with delicate chocolate._

" _You mean_ **a lot** _to Igneel," Luna told her._ **"A lot,** _a lot. He's going to save you no matter what you do because you're his friend even if he's not yours."_

" _That just doesn't make sense," Mary Jane muttered. "That's straight-up illogical."_

" _I guess friendships don't have to make sense or be completely logical," Luna supposed. "I still don't get how Cane and I are friends, but we are." She shrugged. "Don't question it. Just respect it."_

 _Mary Jane's lips twitched into an almost-smile. "Since when did you get to be so wise for one so young?" she jested._

 _Luna flushed. "I'm not really that great," she dismissed._

 _Mary Jane smirked. "Hey, Redfox! Would you look at that? I got her to blush!" she called smugly, making Luna blush more. "Oh! Look! She's blushing even harder! Look at how flustered I make her!"_

" _Mary Jane!" Luna whined, trying to cover her cheeks. "Please, don't—!"_

 _Gale engulfed Luna in a back-hug, glaring at Mary Jane. "Screw you," he spat. "You're just doing this to piss me off."_

" **Gale…!"** _Luna whined._

 _Mary Jane lifted an eyebrow in her own amusement. "Is it working?"_

 _As Gale growled, Luna struggled to get out of his grip. "Guys, we need to focus!" Her gaze went to Mary Jane. "Where are you in the real world?"_

" _Here," Mary Jane said simply. "But, it's not so simple getting here. This weird guy Jacob Lessio nearly killed us and some Dimaria chick is trapped here with us—"_

" _I know that name," Gale piped up. "She's a Time Mage and one of high caliber too." He frowned. "But, she's a commander for the reformed Alvarez, right? Why would she be down here?"_

 _Mary Jane shrugged. "Beats me. But, she's pretty messed up. Must be whatever she's drinking. She got to talking all in riddles and crap and then she shows me this thing in her chest." She struggled to find the right words. "It was like some sort of ball-thing. Looks scarily alive and all blue and stuff, like water."_

 _Luna's eyes widened. "Wait," she breathed. "Did it kind of look like water made into a gemstone?"_

 _Mary Jane slowly nodded. "Yeah… Why…?"_

 _Luna remembered the water-like gemstones she saw in her journey into town with Gabriel. She remembered the watery orb in Meira's house. She looked up at the watery orb orbiting the room. "Bayer's Shrine Theory," she realized._

 _Mary Jane blanked while Gale came to a stark realization. "The what now?" Mary Jane asked._

 _Gale looked down at Luna. "You think—?"_

" _It has to be!" Luna insisted. "It would make sense, wouldn't it?" She turned to Mary Jane. "You said it was in her chest?"_

" _Yeah. Like it was literally implanted in it," Mary Jane answered. "Why? What's going on?"_

" _All you need to know is that orb is important," Gale summarized. "Make sure Dimaria stays down there until I get there, all right? Don't move."_

 _Mary Jane snorted and rolled her eyes. "I have an unconscious moron laying on the lower half of my body, so I don't have the luxury of moving."_

" _But, then, I don't get it," Luna spoke up. "If Nayda's medium was tampered with now, does that mean it was tampered with all those centuries ago?"_

" _Correct," Gale answered._

" _Then, the question is how do I find it in the past?" Luna muttered. "Because it wasn't_ **there** _when in the past."_

 _Mary Jane held up a hand. "Will someone tell me what is happening?" she demanded to know. "I'm hearing a bunch of shit that doesn't make sense and would like an answer. What the ever-living Hell is going on out there?"_

 _Luna and Gale exchanged a look._

 _Mary Jane growled. "Oh,_ **no.** _Don't do that whole 'talk with our eyes' crap. Just tell me what's happening and how I can help."_

 _Gale turned back to Mary Jane. "Long or short?"_

 _Mary Jane crossed her arms. "Short and sweet."_

 _Gale shrugged. "All right." He pointed at Luna._ **"This one** _got herself trapped in Margaret Town four-hundred years ago when the first time the Guardian Duo allegedly attacked which is now proved false. The suzaku's spirit medium was tampered with. If you remember the story of the Eclipse Gate Keys, then it's like that. So, Blondie here has to figure out where the medium is and how to fix it." He pointed to himself._ **"Me,** _on the other hand, got my ass handed to me and I'm very much injured. Everyone in the present is fighting their asses off against some insane animals, the suzaku went ape-shit crazy against the pixiu, and let's not forget you and Iggy-boy are MIA."_

 _Silence._

 _Mary Jane began to nod slowly. "So, you think the medium is that thing in Dimaria's chest?"_

 _Luna nodded. "It sounds like it is."_

 _Mary Jane sighed, her eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Okay," she decided. "I can try my best to see how to get it out of her, but I have that feeling someone else put it in her and only that someone can remove it."_

" _Just figure out," Gale said, waving a hand. "See who put it there and who can get it out. I'll track you guys down as soon as I can."_

 _Mary Jane cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but when in your short and sweet narrative did you say you were healed?"_

" _I didn't," Gale admitted. "I'll find away. I have to at this point. If I can just wake myself up, maybe I can convince the little time bunny to work some Restoration on me."_

 _Mary Jane threw up her hands. "I won't pretend to get that, so have it," she encouraged dryly. She eyed Luna. "And, you, cutie? What's the plan for you? How are you going to get back to the present?"_

 _Luna's shoulders slumped at that. "I don't know," she admitted in her defeat. "I haven't met any Time Mages or ikengas. But, I'll find a way, whatever it takes. I have to get back home."_

 _Mary Jane softened. Her hand reached up to brush over Luna's cheek. "I'll tell your brother about you," she promised. "He'll know you're safe and that's all that matters."_

 _Luna smiled softly at Mary Jane. "Thank you," she whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me, Mary Jane."_

 _Mary Jane nodded and pulled back her hand. "I'll leave you two to your limited time together," she decided. She fell back on a wall and slid down to sit against it. "I'm assuming if I try sleeping, I'll get out of here, so…" She flashed them a peace sign. "Have fun, kids." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply._

 _And, she disappeared._

 _Gale snorted. "And, there the wicked witch of the west went."_

 _Luna sighed and swept her hair to one side. "I wish my parents were here," she confessed. "Mama and Papa always know what to do."_

 _Gale frowned. "Hey, now's not the time for doubting yourself, Blondie-girl," he told her, hugging her tightly._

" _But, they_ **would,"** _she insisted. "Both of our parents would, Gale! We're just_ **kids!"**

" _So, what?" Gale challenged. "We're young, yeah, but that shouldn't stop us from trying." He rubbed her arms._ **"Relax,** _ **principessa,"**_ _he soothed. "We'll figure this shit out like we always do. If you don't have faith in yourself, at least have faith in the Devil Woman and me."_

 _Luna hung her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."_

" _Aren't we all?" Gale murmured. "But, didn't I tell you we'd have come crazy ass adventures as partners?"_

" _Not_ **this** _crazy."_

" _Don't worry so much." Gale kissed her hair. "We'll bring you back. We'll help the Guardian Duo. We won't fail, and you want to know why?"_

" _Because we're Fairy Tail?" Luna answered sarcastically._

 _Gale nodded slowly. "Yeah, there's that, but there's also the fact that failure ain't an option. I'm not living in a present you're not in. Not without my Blondie."_

 _Luna looked touched by that. "Aw," she cooed. "You're so—!"_

" _I mean I_ **could** _partner up with the Devil Woman," Gale mused. "She's blonde, got a killer ass, and doesn't fuck around."_

 _Luna puffed her red cheeks before she crossed her arms, sticking up her chin. "Hmph! Well, fine then. Go partner up with her. See if I care," she huffed._

 _Gale smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear, Blondie?"_

" _I'll just team up with E and Silver," Luna decided, ignoring his comments on green being her color. "Or maybe Cane since he's a solo Mage."_

 _Gale suddenly growled. "Don't – even –_ **think** _– about it!"_

 _Luna turned on him with a sly smirk of her own. "And, uh, who's wearing green better? Oh, it's you!"_

 _Gale broke into a snicker. "You're gettin' bolder everyday, Blondie-girl," he praised. He poked her cheek. "Gotta keep you in line."_

 _Luna stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. I'll see you soon, right?"_

 _Gale nodded. "Definitely," he promised. "And when this shit is fixed, I'm calling dibs on you."_

 _Luna frowned at that. "I'm not a thing you can call dibs on," she complained._

" _Not saying that," Gale assured. "But, I have a very good reason for getting you first and it involves food."_

 _Luna was practically salivating. "I'm in."_

 _Gale laughed and patted her head. "We better get back to the real world, then. There's a lot we have to do and little time to do it." He made a show of eyeing Luna up and down. "Make sure Gabriel takes good care of you or I'll find a way to go to the past and kick his ass."_

 _Luna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "And, if you can convince Syra to use Restoration on you, make sure you bring food, med stuff, and a change of clothes for Mary Jane, Igneel, and Peter," she instructed. "They'll need it."_

 _Gale nodded and heaved a sigh. "I_ **guess** _if I have to help those idiots," he said dramatically, making Luna laugh. He bopped her nose and grinned at her recoil. "Be safe, be smart, and be careful. I have no intention of replacing my partner so soon. I mean, unless you want Mary Jane—"_

 _Luna smacked his chest as he rumbled with laughter. "You jerk," she grunted. "Igneel would be really mad at you, you know."_

 _Gale shrugged. "Meh. I can handle the pyro. I can't handle his blonde femme fatale for the life of me."_

 _Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What's a—?"_

" _Forget it. Something your dad would kill me if I told you." Gale tucked a loss lock of hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you soon,_ _ **principessa."**_

 _Luna drew him into a hug and closed her eyes. "Please tell my family I'm okay," she requested. "I miss them. And I love them."_

 _She felt Gale's lips kiss her forehead. "I will," he promised. His voice, his touch, his presence—everything felt so far away._ **"Sleep** , _Blondie."_

 _Luna tried to hang on to the last shred of consciousness she had. "I miss you too," she whispered._

 _Everything was gone._

 _Something was murmured to her._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna opened her eyes.

The sensation of waking up in a bed that was not yours was still alive in her. She looked around the bedroom. Golden light flooded through her window. Her wallet and Compact were still on the bedside table. Her old clothes were washed and dried and folded neatly on her dresser. The bracelet of the Sea King glinted at her in welcome. Icarus was gone from the bed.

"I'm back in the real world," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

 _The focus was on soft ruby._

Luna's eyes shimmered. "That wasn't just a dream. It was real, but…"

 _I've heard of Dream Sharing before. Mama told me about them and how rare they can be. If it was just Gale and Mary Jane sharing a dream, then I guess that'd make some kind of sense. But, then… How could all_ **three** _of us share one when I'm stuck in the past?_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Lady Luna, are you awake and decent?" came Gabriel's call.

Luna sat up, coughing. "Um, yeah, sure. Come in."

The door was opened. Lost darted into the room and surprised her when he jumped on the bed to pounce on her. She giggled as he put his front paws on her cover her in licks.

"Good morning to you too, Lost," Luna greeted. She looked over at Gabriel as she tried to control Lost. "Good morning, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled. "Good morning, Miss Luna," he helloed. "My father and I have breakfast prepared for you and Master Meira has come to join us."

Luna perked. "Auntie is here?"

Gabriel nodded. Then, he winced. "Yes, however, you might want to come quickly. My father has a tendency to… _well…"_

 _CRASH._

Luna and Gabriel shared a brief look before Luna picked up Lost and ran out of her room. She flew down the steps to get to the kitchen and saw—

"But, my _queen…!"_

"You are lucky your son is my temporary student or else I would have speared you _months_ ago!"

Luna's eyes widened when she saw a shirtless Alarick clinging to Meira's leg with an expression of pure puppy love and Meira holding her spirit whip with a look of pure agitation.

"Please, my beautiful queen!" Alarick begged. "You _promised…!"_

"I make no promises with fools!" Meira effortlessly jerked Alarick off her. "Get _away_ from me! I only came to spend time with my niece, you dog!" Her eyes swept over the kitchen to see Luna and widened in surprise. "Oh, my little star! Good morning!"

Luna was completely slack-jawed. _"What is going on?!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 031**

 _The Truth Will Always Prevail_

暗号とボタンが真実を伝えます！痛みは知識の価格で来ます！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

So, this was how breakfast looked in the House of Redfox.

Meira was perkily feasting on her portions and occasionally fed some to Icarus.

Gabriel made sure Lost's bowl was filled as he ate his own breakfast in silence.

Luna was working on her third plate while she gave side-glances to Alarick.

Alarick was kept in a corner with rope restraining his body.

Meira beamed at Luna. "So, my little star, how has my apprentice been treating you?" she inquired. "Respectful, I hope?"

Luna swallowed her mouth. "Mmm-hmm! He's been really nice and cool!" She picked up her glass. "It was fun touring around Margaret Town. Meeting Mister Ludvig and seeing those tunnels was _amazing!"_

Meira chuckled. "Sir Ludvig is a well-accomplished man," she complimented. "He is well-versed in so many dialects and cultures; I am _certain_ his wife will never get bored of him." She picked up her goblet and sighed. "It is a _shame_ he is betrothed. I would not mind marrying him. At least _he_ has common courtesy unlike _some_ uncouth men and has _morals_ and a _decent job."_ She shrugged and lifted her goblet. "Oh, well." And, she took a sip.

Comical tears streamed out of Alarick's eyes. "How you hurt me, my queen…"

Luna leaned over to Gabriel and whispered, "What exactly is going on?"

Gabriel forked his steak and eggs. "Ignore my father," he advised, unconcerned. "He is often like this when around Master Meira. The rope will keep him in check."

Luna sweat-dropped.

 _How can he say that so casually?_

"So, _Lucy."_

Luna was drawn back to Meira.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Meira wanted to know. "I cannot wait to see the dancers I have heard so much about from my apprentice."

Luna frowned. "The dancers?"

Gabriel smiled. "There are alleged dancers and storytelling about the Guardian Duo and their origins. From what I've heard from the townspeople, it is riveting."

"That sounds really fun!" Luna gushed. "I can't _wait_ to see that!"

Meira abruptly stood up. "Then, there is no time to waste!" she exclaimed. "We must travel at once!" She took out a Silver Key that had the stick symbol of a Pegasus on it. "We shall ride at once!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Wait! Master, wait—!"

Alarick gave a love-drunk sigh. "She is so radiant when she gets like this…"

Meira's body shone with her golden Magic as she allowed her energy to wash over the key. She began her incantation. _"I am the bridge between the stars and of this realm! Grant my friend safe passage as he crosses the gates!"_

Luna's eyes were wide as the entire house shook under the force of her Magic.

 _What the…?_

Meira held the key in front of her. _"Come, my friend! I need your help! Come forth through the Gate of the Winged Horse"_ —she turned the key— _"Pegasus!"_

Icarus scrambled to his feet and bowled over Luna. _Get down, pup!_ he howled.

Luna was barely covered when there was a flash of light and smoke.

 _DING-DONG!_

 _CRASH._

 _STOMP._

 _NEEEEEEEIGH…_

Gabriel groaned. "Not the _table_ again…"

"Demy, my loyal friend! It is good to see you!" Meira boomed happily.

Luna thrashed underneath Icarus. "Hey!" she complained, spitting out fur. "I'm still here!"

Icarus got up, pinning back his ears in apology. _My apologies, pup. I had to make sure you were protected._

Luna got to her feet and brushed back her hair. "Protected from wha…?" Her eyes caught onto the elephant in the room.

Or rather…

…the _pegasus_ in the room.

Meira was stroking the muzzle of the majestic creature. It was jet black with gold at the base of its wings and roots of its mane and fur. It seemed enamored with Meira, whinnying and nuzzling into her hold. On its haunches was the symbol of the Winged Horse burned in gold.

Luna pointed at it. "Is that a…?"

Gabriel sighed. "Master Meira, I _thought_ we _told_ you _not_ to do casting _inside_ the house!" he reminded, exasperated.

Meira made cooing noises at her pegasus. "When did you ever say that?"

Gabriel nearly fell on the floor. "I _knew_ you were ignoring me!"

Luna crept forth towards the pegasus. _"Woah,"_ she breathed. "I've never seen _this_ spirit before…"

Meira beamed. "Lucy, meet Endymion. Pegasi Keys are hard to come by. They were fickle things the elves hung onto out of fear humans would mistreat the Pegasi for their wings. Lucky for our family, Endymion was entrusted to us."

Luna gazed at Endymion in complete awe. "Just _wow…_ He's so handsome!"

"Don't ever compliment a Pegasus," Gabriel forewarned as he tried to clear the rubble. "They are arrogant little creatures who thrive off validation."

Endymion turned to Gabriel to snort rudely at him, flicking his tail.

"There is a Pegasus in the kitchen," Alarick sighed dreamily. "She summoned a Pegasus. How marvelous!"

Gabriel sweat-dropped. "Of _course_ you would only see that," he grunted. "You lovesick fool."

Meira patted Endymion's cheek and gestured to Luna. "Why not say, 'hello', dear friend?"

Endymion turned to Luna.

Luna gave a shy wave of her hand. "Uh… Hi."

Endymion blinked at Luna.

Luna slowly put her hand down. She rubbed her arm. Her eyes kept flickering from Endymion's own to the floor. "Um… It's, uh… It's nice to meet you, Mi-Mister Endymion."

Endymion blinked at her again.

Silence.

It startled Luna tremendously when love and sparkles practically spouted off Endymion as his eyes turned to hearts. "In the name of _Hippocrene_ , you are so _cute!"_ he whinnied.

Icarus sighed and sank down. He rested his head on his paws. _Here we go…_

Endymion took to circling Luna, ignoring that he trampled the rest of the table, Gabriel's splutters of the mess, and Alarick's mooning over Meira. "You're so adorable! You smell just like my Selene! Well, you're not as adorable as my Selene, but you're pretty close to her!"

Luna smiled tentatively. "I-I'm sorry, but… Who is 'Selene'?"

Endymion stopped.

In just a second, the great black Pegasus was sobbing. "Oh, my Selene! She's absolutely perfect in every way!" he wept.

Meira patted Endymion's back consolingly. "Let it out, dear friend. Let it out," she soothed.

"Now I have to dry the floor," Gabriel grumbled in complaint.

Luna blinked her confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Meira explained: "Selene is his mate. I have not been able to locate her key for Endymion and he has not seen her in quite some time."

"But, shouldn't they see each other in the Celestial Spirit World?" Luna asked.

Meira shook her head. "Selene has not been sighted in the Star Realm. Even I looked with him for a solid two days there and six months in this world, but…" She sighed. "The last any of our family saw of Selene, elves had her key. But, with the elves gone…"

Luna was saddened at that. "Oh. I see." She turned to Endymion. "Mister Endymion, I would like to hear more about Miss Selene, if you don't mind?"

Endymion snapped out his tears as a look of pure joy took over his eyes. "My Selene is the bravest mare anyone could ever have! She is the swiftest and fiercest mare! The perfect mate!"

Meira had to agree. "My mother told me if I found the man who possessed Selene's key, it was fated for us to be the perfect match!" she gushed.

"And you have not found it, have you?" Gabriel said, smirking.

Meira threw him a look. "I could make you rearrange my library," she reminded shrewdly. She turned to Endymion with a beam. "Are you up for a bit of riding, my friend? We are off to participate in the Festival of Gratitude!"

Endymion looked lovingly at Meira. "Wherever my beautiful mistress wants to go, I'll gladly take her," he neighed. He flapped his wings in his excitement. "To the Festival, we go!"

Meira and Luna punched a fist. "All right!"

Alarick gazed at Meira with hearts in his eyes. "She is so beautiful when she is excited," he gushed.

Gabriel looked at the wreck of a kitchen and practically melted in his misery. "I'm the one who will have to clean this up, won't I?"

°•°•°•°

The road into town was an exciting on for Luna. She rode with Meira and seemed wholeheartedly interested in Endymion's wild tales of him and Selene and their adventures with Meira pitching in. Gabriel sulked as he rode Himeros with Lost peeking his head out of a saddle bag and a lovesick Alarick rode Anteros. The only thing stranger about this party was the golem and Clifford who took vanguard and point respectively.

" _Wow!_ I can't _believe_ you saved an entire island by yourselves!" Luna gushed.

Endymion puffed his chest. "As to be expected from my beautiful Selene and I!" he boasted. "Once we see her again, she'll have plenty more stories for you!"

Luna laughed as Meira patted Endymion's neck. "And you shall see her, my friend," she promised. "I pray to the spirits it will be soon."

Luna sighed, smiling. "This just feels too unreal," she admitted. "I'm with my anc—I mean my _auntie_ , riding a Pegasus, and I'm going to the festival." Something occurred to her. She leaned closer to Meira. "Speaking of the festival, Auntie, there's something you should know. Last night, in my dreams—"

"Later, little star," Meira murmured. "We shall meet with Sir Ludvig first."

Luna nodded.

Icarus halted and Meira stopped Endymion as the outskirts of the main town was in sight. "All right, Endymion, this is as far as you can go," she reminded. She turned to her niece with everyone stopped behind them. "Lucy, if you would dismount."

Luna did so confusedly. "Why can't Endymion go any farther?"

Meira dismounted. "Like I told you before, Pegasi are rare creatures. Many seek after a Pegasus for their feathers just as many seek a unicorn for their first and second horn."

"Unicorns _exist?!"_ Luna exclaimed, eyes wide.

Endymion snorted and lashed his tail. "Those Monoceros think they are _so perfect_ with their little horn shedding and flowing tails and manes," he muttered. He shook his head and snorted at his dismay.

Meira narrowed her eyes. "Isn't _Selene_ a unicorn?"

Endymion was overflowing with love at the mention of his mate. "Yes, but she is truly different than her kind! What a perfect mare!"

Meira turned back to Luna. "Yes, my little star, unicorns exist," she educated. "Quite tricky magical creatures with rare Magic. Many live in the deep part of the forest under wards so no human may meet them. Only those who are considered 'Blessed' or 'Fairykind' may have audience with them."

Luna furrowed her brow. "What's that mean?"

Meira laughed as she held Endymion's key. "I shall teach you later, little star. For now, we must change Endymion, so he may walk among us." She held the Pegasus Key to her lips. " _Now, I command you. Into a man,"_ she whispered before giving the key a kiss.

Luna's eyes widened as golden Magic swirled around Endymion before clinging to his very being. _"Woah…"_ dropped from her mouth as Endymion's equine appearance righted itself into a broad-shouldered male and his wings shrunk. When the transition was over, the Magic crackled off him.

Luna's face turned red and she covered her eyes. "Oh, my gosh, you're _naked!"_

Endymion pouted at his new appearance. His skin was a deep chocolate with flowing black hair, gold at the roots of it. Even his _eyes_ were golden. His horse ears were still pricked at the top of his head. He looked at his shrunken wings piteously. They looked more decorative than powerful. "My _wings,"_ he bemoaned. "My beautiful _wings!"_

Meira scoffed as Gabriel dismounted from Himeros with a bag in his hands. "Oh, quit your whining, Demy. I had to change you into a man if you wanted to join in the festivities," she pointed out. She took the bag at Gabriel to throw it at Endymion. "Here. Change."

Endymion grumbled as he opened the bag and took out clothing.

Luna made sure not to peek as she turned to Meira who was putting the key back on the key ring. "Auntie Meira… How did you _do_ that?"

"A Star Spirit reflects the needs of their 'master'," Meira told her. She brought out her key ring and shifted through until she found the Golden Key of the Lion. "If I called Leo to my aid with me needing him in his beast form, he would appear as a golden lion. Or, if I wanted, he could stay in his human form. Perhaps, even, he could take the form a young boy if I need him to." She pointed at Icarus. "Icarus? Care to do a demonstration?"

Icarus nodded. White overtook his form as his entire being shrunk down. When the Magic cracked off him, he was nothing more than a wolf-dog malamute hybrid with his tongue lulling out. The carrot on his muzzle diminished significantly to look more like an ornament.

 _I, too, may change form, if I desire it,_ Icarus thought to her. He changed back into his more comfortable and larger form. _A Star Spirit can only change under the conditions of our breed and our master, but we can still change, nevertheless._

"Huh…" Luna thought on that.

 _I think Mama told me about that before… When she met Virgo, Virgo said a Celestial Spirit changes with who their owner is. I just didn't know you could do it like this._

"These clothes make me look stupid."

Luna chanced peeking from her hands to look at Endymion. The second she saw him, she had to smother her mouth with her hands to keep her giggles at bay.

Endymion pointed accusingly at her. "Even _she_ thinks I look stupid!" he whined.

Meira cleared her throat in clear attempt to hold back her grin. "I think you look regal," she praised, winking at him. "I am highly attracted to you already, Demy."

Endymion did not look half bad. He had been given the clothes of a nobleman completed with ridiculous, poofy cuffs and a pompous hat. He had been given a sword and good boots to walk in, but, yes, he did look quite… _stupid_.

Gabriel chuckled, but after a quick glare from Meira, his chuckles turned into violent coughs. "Uh, yes, Endymion, you look like true nobility," he tried to compliment.

Alarick sighed dreamily as he stared at Meira. "You can even change the form of your spirits… How _wonderful…"_

Meira could not hold back the tick mark on her head. "Alarick, if you such a desire to have your tongue cut off…"—she took out her dagger and toyed with the blade—"I would so _happily_ oblige you."

"You can cut me anytime, love," Alarick purred, winking at her.

Gabriel face-palmed. "Father, do _not_ like this type of threat; it is unbecoming," he muttered.

Luna put a fist in an open palm. "Well! I'm getting all fired-up about the festival, so let's get going!" she cheered as she marched on.

Icarus fell into step with her. _Such a strange use of words, pup,_ he teased.

Luna laughed. _Whenever my papa would get really excited or really into a fight, he'd say, 'I'm all fired up'. Which I guess is pretty funny looking back on it. It's kind of his catchphrase._

 _Do you have one?_ Icarus wondered, curious.

Luna shook her head. _Mmm-mmm. Not yet, but I'm working on it._ A thought came to her and made her thoughtfully frown. _Come to think of it… I don't think I have a Mage Name either._

 _You will earn one in due time,_ Icarus promised. His wet snout prodded her shoulder before he licked her cheek. _You should hear the names I came up for Meira. 'Menace' was one of them._

 _I heard that, you pesky dog._

Luna was startled at Meira's thoughts barreling into their conversation. She turned her wide eyes onto Meira. _Wait. You can hear us?_

Meira chuckled and shook her head. _No, no, Luna. Icarus established a link for me to hear his last comment._ She narrowed her eyes good-humoredly at Canis Minor. _I came up with a handful of names for you too, mangy mutt._

Icarus chuckled.

The journey into Margaret Town only had one stop. Gabriel and Alarick had tied Anteros and Himeros to hitching posts before they ventured even deeper into the town. Luna's mouth was wide open as she took in everything. Stands selling costumes and jewelry and food had been set up just for this occasion. She heard salesmen crowing out prices and limited time offers. She was taken back when she saw children dressed in costumes with masks inspired by the Guardian Duo. Music and laughter drowned the entire town with a rainbow of colors glinting under the sun. A female performer dancing with silk scarves to exotic music captured the attention of several men and women. There were a few tents set-up with workers seducing people inside with promises of seeing exotic merchandise and strange people and phenomena.

"This is so _amazing!"_ Luna admired. "Just, like… _Wow!"_

Gabriel chuckled at the sparkle in Luna's eyes. "You did not seem so eager before."

"Oh, details, details." Luna waved him away. Her eyes caught onto a Fire Mage roasting meat and she salivated at the sight. "There's…so much food… It looks… _so delicious…"_

Endymion licked his lips when he saw a few stallions being fed oats. "You're telling me," he moaned.

Alarick sidled up to Meira and slung an arm around her waist. "Is there anything you would like to do, my queen?" he purred.

Without batting an eye, Meira slammed her elbow into Alarick's gut. He dropped to his knees in his agony while Meira pointed into the crowd excitedly. "I think I see Sir Ludvig!" she squealed. She began to wave her hand. "Sir Ludvig! We are over here!"

Alarick wheezed as he held his stomach. "So cruel… So perfect," he managed to get out.

Ludvig came towards them with his blue hair in a neat ponytail, but he was not alone, and the fact made him look a bit uncomfortable. A lady was on his arm, a beauteous maiden. She looked easily breakable, and yet someone you could trust your deepest secret with. Her skin was a comfortable tan and her eyes were a strange hue of gray. She smiled up at Ludvig, but not with a lover's smile. More like the smile of a companion. Two personal guards—or, perhaps, _chaperones_ were better terms for them—trailed after them with their swords, ready to face anything.

Meira frowned. "Oh… It seems he brought his fiancé," she muttered.

Alarick grinned evilly to himself. "So, the little philomath _is_ taken. Excellent."

Ludvig stopped shy of the group and seemed a bit taken back to see Meira. Awestruck was a better word. "L-Lady Meira…" he gasped. He sounded absolutely floored and enchantingly so to see her.

Meira offered him an easy smile. "It is good to see you, good sir." She nodded at him in respect before turning to his fiancé with a bigger, faker smile on her face. "And, your intended." She raised a hand for a handshake. "How do you do? I am—"

"Meira Heartfilia." The woman let go of Ludvig to curtsey, and Meira dropped her hand. "It is wonderful to meet the next leader of the Heartfilia Clan. When you first sought Ludvig for assistance, he told me all about you." She blushed, unable to meet Meira's eye. "He was right. You are a beauty uncompared."

Alarick crossed his arms and nodded in his agreement while Meira laughed loudly. "Please! I am nothing of the sort," she assured.

"And here I thought you liked compliments and validation, Master," Gabriel teased.

Meira gave Gabriel a stink eye before sighing. "Ignore my apprentice. He just earned himself a week's worth of rudimentary studies, so he is not happy with me," she revealed, making Gabriel's jaw drop and Luna giggle.

Ludvig scrambled to speak. "E-Excuse me for my ill manners, Lady Meira," he pardoned. He gestured to the woman. "Everyone, I present you _Contessa_ _María Luisa Ortega_ , my beautiful intended," he introduced. He gestured to the party for Maria. "My darling, I introduce you to Alarick Redfox and his son Gabriel"—Alarick and Gabriel bowed—"Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Meira's only niece"—Luna curtsied—"and Miss Lucy's companions, Icarus and Hugo." Icarus nodded his head while Hugo wiggled his fingers. He pointed at Endymion and faltered. "I do not believe I have met you, sir…?"

"Endymion," Endymion greeted proudly. He wrapped an arm around Meira with a cheesy smile on his face. "I am Mistress Meira's _personal_ escort and travel companion! We happen to be _very_ close." He turned to Meira with a smirk. "Is that not right, Mistress?"

Meira patted his chest in the midst of her over-the-top-giggling. "Oh, stop, you great buffoon, you are making me blush! We should not speak of such affairs outside of my bedchamber"—Maria looked mortified at that while Ludvig was about to pass out and Luna was white as a sheet—"for there is company present." She turned to Maria. "Excuse my companion. He cannot restrain his tongue for the life of him or me," she explained in a casual manner.

"I do restrain it only if you ask nicely, _Mistress,"_ Endymion purred, winking at her.

Ludvig looked like his soul had left his body.

Maria looked sick.

Alarick was trying hard not to snarl.

Gabriel looked rather amused alongside Icarus.

The guards did their best not to flinch.

Luna's jaw dropped.

And, Hugo just blinked in his emotionless way.

Maria tried to smile, but it came out hesitant and grimace-like. "W-W-Well, it is… _lovely_ …to meet you." Everyone could tell she did not mean that for a second. "It pleases me thusly to meet more of Ludvig's little wizarding friends."

Endymion laughed richly at that. "I promise you there is nothing little about me, _Contessa."_

It was official.

Ludvig was soulless and Luna was about to faint.

With Maria trying to recover from such a comment, Alarick swept forward to get down on one knee. He offered her a smoldering look and took her hand into his. "It is lovely to meet you, _Contessa María,"_ he purred before kissing her knuckles.

Maria blushed, looking taken back at Alarick's forwardness in a good way. "Oh, _my…"_

Gabriel growled, raising a trembling fist. _"You…"_

 _BAM._

Alarick lay on the ground with his eyes swirling with Endymion and Hugo taking turns prodding him.

"… _embarrassment for a father!"_ Gabriel seethed. He huffed, crossing his arms. "What Mother saw in you, I will _never_ know."

Meira laughed as Ludvig looked horrified and Maria was still blushing. "My, oh my! So much excitement today, is there not? My apologies for my husband. You see, he is actually quite drunk and is acting like a dog willing to hump anything in broad daylight just to scratch his itch!"

"Such words bring pain to me, my queen," Alarick said shakily.

Maria pointed at the nearly unconscious Alarick. "H-H-He is your… _husband?"_ she whispered. Her eyes flicked from Endymion to Meira. "Does he know about your…?" She blushed. _"You know…"_

Meira was already waving a hand in dismissal like the issue was something trivial. "You can say 'love affair', dear, it is quite all right, and he does," she confessed nonchalantly. "I would never lie to my husband about such a thing." She leaned forward to whisper to an appalled Maria, "He enjoys watching." Her eyes shifted sympathetically onto Alarick who was suffering from the abuse of Gabriel who lightly kicked him and muttered insults. "My poor love," she lamented. "He knows he cannot satisfy me with how small he is, so he allows our trusted companion Demy to sate me. Is that not wonderful consideration to my desires?"

Luna's face burst into red. _"Oh,_ my _gosh_ , Aunt Meira!" she cried.

Meira noticed something different about Ludvig and perked. "Ah! Sir Ludvig! Your tail—have you gotten rid of it?"

Ludvig stiffened as Maria blinked up at him in confusion. "What does she mean, Ludvig?" she wondered.

Ludvig laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek. "U-Uh, it was merely an incantation gone wrong the other day, my darling. Gave me a horrid lion's tail; however, as you can see, I am all better now," he soothed.

Maria smiled prettily. "You and your incantations. You always amuse me with your Magic. I hope you will amuse me more with your little spells someday."

Luna noticed Ludvig wince and his eyes shifting away. "R-Right," he murmured. "I will always seek out to… _amuse_ you with my Magic, my darling."

"Mister Ludvig," Luna whispered.

Meira clapped her hands to rid the air of tension. "Well now! I say, since we are all gathered, we should enjoy our time together and take to showing Maria around the festival, yes?" she suggested. She left no room for argument as she tugged Maria out of Ludvig's arm and led her away with the personal guards instantly following. "Maria, how about I _personally_ show you the new bridge? I hear the architect was none other than a close personal friend of the king!"

Maria seemed uncertain of leaving Ludvig—more like terrified of being in Meira's presence—and glanced back at him. "I think I should be on Ludvig's arm, Lady Meira," she insisted. She stopped and Meira was forced to halt with her. "It is not appropriate for a woman to be guided without her male escort. I am sure your husband would agree. Or, even, your travel companion."

Meira beamed with an unnatural largeness. "Oh, those two?" She laughed. "Dear, those two are well aware I cannot be tamed to be put on their arm like some woman who only does as she is told," she explained in such a whimsical way, no one would notice the underlying annoyance in her voice. "They shall enjoy the festival on their own terms. _Besides…"_ She turned her eyes onto Ludvig and flashed him a killer smile. "I am sure the good sir would not mind parting with his fiancé for a mere hour or two, if I am not mistaken?"

Ludvig bowed lowly just for Meira looking at him. "Yes, my Lady, I would never refuse a request from you," he granted.

Meira nodded approvingly while Maria looked entirely distraught. "Lift your heard, good sir. We are friends, not noble and peasant," she chided. She strutted forth and dragged Maria along. "Come, Maria! Now, with your intended's approval, I shall show you that bridge!"

Maria glanced back at Ludvig as some sort of plea, but when he did nothing to stop them, she sighed. "I would love to see it, Lady Meira," she supposed, a tad reluctant.

"Wonderful!" Meira claimed. "Endymion?"

Endymion left to catch up with the party with a wink to Luna before he left. "Don't you worry, little moon," he whispered to Luna. "Your aunt's got a plan." He trotted off. "Oh, _Mistress…!_ You _know_ I like watching you walk away, but _slow down_ , will ya?"

Ludvig sighed in relief when they were far enough away as Alarick made a move to stand. He put a hand on his chest. "Gadzooks," he exhaled. "I thought that tension was completely _suffocating."_

"You are right about that," Gabriel agreed in a mutter. "I was nearly about to lose my composure several times." He grinned up at his father. "Astounding acting, Father."

Luna blinked. "What."

Alarick grinned back and ruffled Gabriel's hair. "I'll get you back for that punch," he jested. He turned to Ludvig. "And, you… I was wondering how you would improvise, and you did so quite nicely."

"Wait. 'Improvise'?" Luna echoed, baffled.

Ludvig chuckled, brushing back his hair. "I am just happy Maria reacted the way I knew she would," he admitted. "She is quite disgusted at the mere thought of infidelity, mistresses, and such, and would vocalize it a lot when her brother brought in a mistress into his loveless marriage. Lady Meira and Lord Endymion were crafty in their dialogue. They could be great on the stage."

Gabriel snickered. "Do not let Master here that or she will not keep silent about it for the next millennia."

" _Would someone tell me what's going on?!"_ Luna finally blurted.

Ludvig turned to her with a sheepish grin. "Pardon us, Miss Lucy, we did not mean to upset you," he assured. "Believe us that we preferred for you to take part in our plotting." He looked off to the side. " _However…"_

"You are a terrible actress," Gabriel said flatly, leaving no room for sugar-coating.

Luna scowled and crossed her arms. "What's going on?" she demanded to know. "You guys were acting? For what?"

"For time," Alarick explained. "Meira just bought us some precious time."

Luna huffed at such a vague answer. "For _what?"_

Ludvig answered in his stead. "For us to talk, Miss Lucy." He shifted closer to her to whisper. "Late last night, your aunt visited me in my bedchambers—" He instantly blushed when he said that. "Do not think your aunt and I to be in a scandalous affair," he pleaded. "My bedchambers have strong wards to ensure none shall listen to my conversation or off me in my sleep."

Luna smiled and waved a hand. "I don't think that, Mister Ludvig," she assured. "Please, go on."

Ludvig did. "Well, your aunt stumbled upon something truly fascinating, and I just _had_ to talk to you about it."

Luna frowned. _"Okay…_ What is it?"

Ludvig opened his mouth to explain, but Alarick cut him off. "Anyone up for a few drinking games with some old friends of mine?"

"'Drinking'?" Luna frowned. "What's that got to do with anything? I really don't want to get drunk."

Alarick winked at her. "Oh, no, my girl, I have no intentions on letting you get sloshed." He began to walk forward. "Let us say my old friends happen to have _very_ loose lips when they are under the influence."

As the rest of the group followed after him, Luna was the only one with puzzlement written her face.

* * *

 _ **He**_ _was put in a place_ _ **he**_ _had been in so many times, one would think_ _ **he**_ _would get sick of it._

 _It was the treehouse._

 _There was no one around. No deer, no family, no nothing. It was just him and the treehouse._

 _A giggle._

 _ **He**_ _had heard it._

 _A little girl was giggling._

 _ **He**_ _followed the noise like_ _ **he**_ _was possessed._ _ **He**_ _did not go up the steps to the treehouse, no-no._ _ **He**_ _went around the tree, his feet knowing the way._ _ **He**_ _stumbled upon the back entrance_ _ **he**_ _knew too well. The entrance was between the tree roots and the earth with a hatch that covered it. In messy paint were the words_ **NO PIRATES ALLOWED** _._

 _A giggle._

 _The giggle was coming through there._

 _ **He**_ _opened the hatch and stepped into the tree—_

— _and where_ _ **he**_ _stepped into was not where_ _ **he**_ _expected to go._

 _ **He**_ _was back in that place_ _ **he**_ _had never seen, never been to._ _ **He**_ _stood at the volcano's rim like_ _ **he**_ _belonged. The tropical island had not changed, or, at least,_ _ **he**_ _assumed it had not changed._ _ **He**_ _still saw the jades and emeralds and forests of the island along with the hues of ceruleans and azures of the ocean that surrounded it._ _ **He**_ _closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair and kissed his skin._ _ **He**_ _had never scented something so pure and natural and familiar that it could make him cry._

DRIP.

 _ **He**_ _turned around to stare into the lava when_ _ **he**_ _found himself stranded in a place full of flames and water. The flames surrounded him in every hue_ _ **he**_ _could imagine and then some. Red, orange, yellow, gold, green, blue, violet, black, white, gray—and there were so many variations and other colors alongside them! They all made a statement of circling him. The heat they gave off was welcoming and warm and made him want to embrace them into his soul._

DROP.

 _ **He**_ _looked down._

 _ **He**_ _did not see his reflection. Instead,_ _ **he**_ _saw the reflection of his father, of the man who gave him life and fire, of the man loved him, mentored him, and nurtured him. His father stared back at him with a thoughtful frown instead of his childish grin that made his mate crazy._

You're my son, _**he**_ _heard in his father's thoughts._

 _The reflection changed._

 _ **He**_ _saw his twin looking back at him through honey-amber eyes_.

You're my brother, _**he**_ _heard in his twin's thoughts._

 _The reflection changed._

 _ **He**_ _saw a dragon_ _ **he**_ _had never seen before, but_ _ **he**_ _had heard in so many stories and tales,_ _ **he**_ _knew it was his grandfather._ _ **He**_ _knew from that scar and those burgundy scales and those yellow eyes that held roguish nobility._

The flames you have in you are part of me, **he** _heard in the Fire Dragon King's thoughts._

 _The reflection changed._

 _ **He**_ _was stunned when he saw the greenest eyes_ _ **he**_ _had ever encountered._ _ **He**_ _was stunned when_ _ **he**_ _saw the greatest of flames that could swallow him, scorch him, and love him in generous ways._

" _Who are you?"_ _ **he**_ _had to ask._

 **I** …am **you,** _came rumbling reply._ **You** …are **me** … **We** …are **one** …

 _The reflection changed._

 _Then,_ _ **he**_ _saw her._

 _ **He**_ _saw her pretty smile and her blonde hair._ _ **He**_ _saw her in that blue summer dress and her white long-sleeved she wore under it._ _ **He**_ _saw her with her necklace's charm hidden beneath her dress._ _ **He**_ _saw her waving at him._

" _You didn't keep your promise to me," she told him cheerfully. "Does that mean we're not best friends anymore? Does that mean you've moved on?"_

" _No,"_ _ **he**_ _whispered._ _ **He**_ _dropped down to his knees as tears raked his cheeks and grief pierced his heart. "I'm keeping my promise! I won't let you go!"_

 _She shook her head, but her smile never dropped. "We were supposed to go to Neverland together. And, now?" A tear shed from her eye. "I'm dead."_

" _No! Never!"_ _ **He**_ _reached a hand through the water to grab her hand, but the water had thickened into something dark and disgusting. The flames were gone._ _ **He**_ _tried to yank her out, but the substance was weighing her down and tugging him in._

" _We can still go!_ **Please** _, don't leave me! You'll never be dead to me!"_ _ **He**_ _pulled even harder, but the substance was slithering up his body. His ragged cries to her were drowned out when_ _ **he**_ _found the substance covering his mouth and dragging him down into a new abyss._ _ **He**_ _was now on the other side of the reflection._ _ **He**_ _was stranded underwater with no way of escape._ _ **He**_ _held his breath as_ _ **he**_ _swam to the surface. When_ _ **he**_ _hit something hard,_ _ **he**_ _began to bang on it._

STEP… STEP… STEP…

 _His eyes widened when_ _ **he**_ _saw her. She was his age and her hair was still that pretty tint of blonde, but so much about her had changed. No dress. No long-sleeve. Just a short jacket with faux fur lining its edges, her crop top, and those high-rise pants she wore all-too-often. Even with her change of look, she was everything_ _ **he**_ _remembered except…_

 _Those eyes._

 _They_ **lied** _to him._

 _They lied to_ **everyone.**

" _I hate you," she spat at him. "I don't even know who you are." She crouched down to tap the barrier between them. "I'll never give a damn about you and you know why. You'll always keep secrets from me. Tell me what happened to me. Tell me why I'm like this!"_

 _ **He**_ _shook his head desperately._

 _She sighed. "I'll never be her, you know," she reminded. "She died that night. You're just stuck with me and you're trying to make it up." Her eyes widened. "Is that it? You just are trying to work off some sick debt?"_

 _ **He**_ _shook his head again in his despair, pawing at the barrier._ _ **He**_ _needed to her to let him in._

 _She made no move to mask her revulsion and sneered at him. "I will_ **never** _need you, you hear me?" she snarled at him. "Have a happy life in Hell. Stay away from me!" She let her face get close to the barrier to jeer her last words to him. "I_ **hate** _you."_

 _Tears burned his eyes._

Please, don't…

 _She stood up and took off._

 _ **He**_ _banged at the barrier as hysteria took over._

No, don't go! I'm sorry! It isn't like that!

 _ **He**_ _banged the barrier again and it cracked._

It isn't like that! I don't care!

 _ **He**_ _banged the barrier and the crack intensified._

Just don't leave me! Please, don't leave me again!

 _ **He**_ _banged the barrier and—_

— _the barrier broke._

 **MJ!**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel jerked awake.

A gasp. "Holy crap, give a girl some warning first!" came snap.

"Welcome to the land of the living, man," came chuckle.

As Igneel grunted and groaned and went through the process of waking up, conversation flowed around him.

"Don't act like it's so great to be here, Boy Scout," came growl. "It isn't."

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm loving your presence too," came tease.

"Shut up."

Igneel blinked away the sleep from his eyes to look up. The first face he saw was Mary Jane's above him. She paid little interest to him, though seemed to notice him stirring against her and looked down. She gave him a grim look. "If you had a wet dream while you slept on me, don't expect me to be exactly all sunshine and smiles, moron," she grunted.

"MJ…" Igneel mumbled. "You're here…"

Mary Jane lifted an eyebrow. _"Uh_ … _yeah…?_ I'd be somewhere else in our little prison if you hadn't decided my legs and stomach were the best places to sleep."

"Tell him he kept mumbling your name in his sleep," came laughing recommendation.

"Did I?" Igneel yawned. "My bad. Sorry."

Mary Jane sighed. "Uh-huh. And, shut up, Peter, I've had just enough out of you."

Peter smirked harmlessly. "Now, now, let's not get too mean, sweetheart," he soothed, playful. "Shouldn't you be playing nurse to your friend?"

Igneel thought on that. "MJ…a nurse…" He could practically see Mary Jane in a short nurse's dress and hat with a saccharine smile on her face and a box of band-aids in her hands.

" _All right,_ **sir,** _where does it hurt and where can I kiss it better?"_ Fantasy-Mary Jane purred. _"If you don't tell me…"_ —the box of band-aids was changed with a medical knife and a murderous aura radiated from her— _"I can just cut you open and be done with your sorry ass!"_

Pink flames danced off Igneel's hair as a peaceful blush over came him with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. _"Heh-heh_ … Nurse MJ," he said dreamily.

A tick mark beat Mary Jane's forehead as lightning sparked off her. "You're making it _very_ _hard_ not to electrocute you, moron," she growled. She showed him something in her palm. "Here. Take these."

Igneel snapped out of his daydream to blink up at the pills in Mary Jane's hand. "My meds?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "No. It's my birth control. _Yes_ , they're your meds." She brought over a bottle of water and put it beside him. "Take them."

Igneel took the pills and plopped them onto the back of his tongue. He took the bottle of water and guzzled down some of the contents, swallowing his pills. When he finished, he sighed. "Thanks, MJ."

"Don't thank me. _Ever_. It'll just piss me off."Mary Jane took the water from him to take a swig of it. "I didn't do it for gratitude. You put up with a lot of shit yesterday, so I'm just returning the favor." She looked down to see Igneel's gobsmacked look and pink flames raging in his hair. Her jaw ticked. _"What?"_

"Y-Y-You drank out of my bottle…" Igneel lifted a hand to cover his lips.

 _Di-Did she just do an indirect kiss with me?_

His whole face turned red and he was nearly giving off steam.

 _Crap! I'm not ready for that! We're just_ **friends!** _Friends aren't supposed to do the k-word! I-I-I-I haven't prepared for this!_

Mary Jane still did not get it. "Why are you freaking out?" She set down the bottle with a snort. "I'm not sick if _that's_ what you're freaking out about."

"I-I-I—! Uh…" Igneel shook his head, calming down his flames. "Never mind," he muttered. He looked around as he tried to sit up on his own. "Where are we?" he grunted. His eyes caught to see Peter was alive and well and close by. "Peter…"

Peter saluted him. "Morning."

Igneel groaned and snuggled his head back into Mary Jane's stomach. "I'm so tired…" he whined, closing his eyes.

"And I'm sore because _someone_ _won't_ _get_ _off_ _me,"_ Mary Jane snapped. She glanced at the scars on his back and softened. "But, I guess I can deal," she supposed. "Look, moron, I have some good news for you. Three parts, so here we go. One, we have help on the way for us. Two, the cute Dragneel is more or less safe right now. Three, our fellow prison mate has wandered into a dark hallway and abandoned us."

" _Mmm,"_ Igneel purred lazily. "Goodie…"

Mary Jane sighed. "You're so useless," she muttered. "Moron."

Igneel opened one eye to look at her, appraising her for any injuries. "You okay?"

"If you're asking about those lash marks, I'm good," Mary Jane assured. "I'll have some scars on my back, but—"

Igneel awakened at that and pushed himself to sit up. "Let me see," he growled.

Mary Jane looked at him up and down. "No."

"MJ," Igneel warned, backing away from her. His onyx eyes darkened to the point that the chips of emerald vanished. _"Let – me – see."_

Mary Jane groaned as she pushed herself to her knees. "Fine. Just don't get all angry, okay? These scars are my fault, not yours." She gave her back to him before turning to Peter. "I don't have a bra on, so if you look away, it's up to you."

Peter closed his eyes, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, sweetheart."

Mary Jane took off the shirt for Igneel to see her back.

To see the obvious scars on her back.

Igneel's eyes widened. He sucked in a breath when he saw the ugly gashes marring her porcelain skin. They were a deep reddish purple that would not go away. The blood had been washed away, but that did not make it look any better.

Mary Jane chuckled humorlessly at Igneel's silence. "At least I'll have a story to tell Lance's kids when they get older. Maybe now everyone who compares my beauty to my mom will stop when they see this. Funny, right?"

Gritted teeth. "This isn't something to laugh about."

Mary Jane frowned. "I'm just taking this in stride," she countered. Her cerulean eyes flashed. "Honestly, though. What were you _thinking_ taking those whippings for me? You would have _died."_

Igneel shook his head. "I don't care."

Mary Jane growled. "Don't be stupid!" she snapped, timbre vicious. "You should care about your life!"

"Oh, yeah, like you care about yours?" Igneel retorted scathingly, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't give a _damn_ about what happens to me," Mary Jane hissed at him. She put on her shirt with rough motions, forcing Igneel to back away from her. "I've been mentally tortured for a couple years. What's physical torture anyhow?"

Igneel's eyes were turning a darker shade than before. "Don't say that," he gritted out.

Mary Jane whirled around, but the pain of her scars made her exhale sharply and wince. She hunched over and hugged herself, eyes closing as she tried to control it.

The ire in Igneel's glare washed away with worry. He reached out to touch her. "MJ…"

Mary Jane smacked his hand away and lightning clacked between them in a short battle of violet versus cyan. Seething cerulean snapped open to connect with fretting onyx. _"Don't – touch – me,"_ she made clear to him. "I _deserve_ this."

Igneel's stare widened at that. Then, his eyes dropped, shimmering. "Don't… Don't say that," he tried to plead in a small voice.

"I _will_ say that," Mary Jane countered. "The scars are nothing, you moron! It pisses me off I'm indebted to you as it is. If I had my way, I would've taken _every – single – lashing."_

Igneel's hands tensed. "Please," he whispered so softly, so quietly, so delicately, the begging sounded like it was nonexistent. "I'm… I'm _sorry—"_

"I don't freaking get you." Cerulean intensified with something burning, threatening to turn into something darker and fouler than sheer anger. "You have this way of making me feel like I'm weaker than I already am and it just… _pisses me off,"_ she hissed at him.

"Baby girl," Peter tried to silence.

Mary Jane ignored him as her snarls grew more prominent. "I'm supposed to be grateful to some creep who decides to _invade_ my life? Are you _serious?"_ Static rippled off her. "Are you blind?! You moron, I _hurt_ you! I could have _killed_ you! And, you want to _defend_ me?"

Igneel's bottom lip trembled. "I'm s-sorry," he tried to apologize, "o-o-okay?"

"Listen to me _very closely."_ Lightning danced off Mary Jane in a powerful swirl. Even her eyes reflected her violet bolts _. "I don't need your help,"_ she threw at Igneel.

 _DRIP._

"I don't _need_ _you!"_

 _DROP._

"I don't _want_ you!"

 _DRIP._

"And I don't _ever_ want us to be friends!"

 _DROP._

"When we're out of here, you need to do yourself one last favor." Mary Jane's lightning electrified her entire being and charged towards Igneel. _"Stay the Hell away from me!"_

 _ZZT._

Mary Jane's eyes widened.

It was not that the cyan lightning did not just deflect the strings of violet static. It was not that the cyan met violet head on, gentle and nurturing.

It was the tears running down Igneel's cheeks.

Igneel refused for Mary Jane to see his eyes with his head bowed. "Please don't make me go away," he beseeched quietly, voice quivering.

Mary Jane blinked. "Uh…"

"I don't want to go." Igneel bowed completely like a worshipper praying to his goddess. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore. Please don't make me go. I'm _sorry."_

Mary Jane's surprise melded into a coolness. "You don't make any sense to me," she admitted. "After all that, you apologize for something you didn't do and want to stay with a bitch. Why?"

Igneel sniffled and rubbed his nose on his arm. "I made a promise," he began to explain in his quaking voice. "I made a promise," he repeated, a bit firmer, "that I wouldn't give up. It didn't matter what happened. I'd always come back."

"You didn't make the promise to me," Mary Jane pointed out.

"I didn't." Igneel admitted that woefully.

Mary Jane lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. "Then…?"

"I-It was…" Igneel swallowed harshly. "It was the person who brought me to Fairy Tail." He touched the scarf in his hands. "The person who made my scarf. A-And…"—a hand went to the back of his neck, to his scar—"the person that my scar reminds me of."

"I'm not her." Mary Jane said the words as fact. "You're just glorifying me, putting me on a pedestal I don't deserve nor want." Also, another fact. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes roamed Igneel's body. "Is she dead?" The words came out quiet. No malice to them, but no kindness to them either.

Silence.

Mary Jane sighed, closing her eyes. "I see then." She lifted her chin and her eyes reopened. "Don't mistake me for her. I'm not her. She was your friend—a good one at that—to you. She cared for you." She shook her head. "I'm not someone who will be like that. You miss her. I don't get what it's like to miss someone in that way, but I understand you do—"

"No. You _don't."_

Mary Jane paused as she watched Igneel tremble.

"You _don't_ get it," Igneel whispered. "You'll _never_ get it." His tears fell onto his scar. "There was _nothing_ I could do to help her."

"But, don't try to 'help' me," Mary Jane recommended. "She and I—we aren't the same person. She was kind enough to _inspire_ you. I could _kill_ you."

Igneel was already shaking his head. "I d-d-don't care." He hiccupped. "Pl-Please don't make me go away _. Please."_

Mary Jane said nothing.

Igneel sniveled as he crawled forth like a groveling stray. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "Please…"

Peter watched as Igneel came towards her.

Igneel let his hands abandon his scarf as he drew his body close to Mary Jane. His forehead fell onto hers. Mary Jane did not flinch back and curl her lips in her disgust. She just watched. Igneel kept his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please… I'm _sorry_ … _Please…"_

 _ZZZT._

Cyan static clacked onto Mary Jane and flooded into her system.

Igneel dropped his head from Mary Jane's head to her chest. There was no lewdness in his head resting on her breasts, no jokes to be made, or flushes of cheeks. There was no time to be embarrassed. His arms curled around Mary Jane with his hands splaying onto her back. They were heated hands, soft in their touch, and the arms were tight, unrelenting to let go.

"I'm _sorry_ … _Please…"_ Those words were spoken like they explained everything. Three words made up an entire rant, an entire apologize, an entire soliloquy.

Mary Jane's face remained impassive. There was nothing soft or caring, nothing hidden in those cerulean depths. The closest she came to was becoming emotionless. She did not hug him back or look down at his shaking form. She did not bother with her rage. All three knew, if she wanted, she could shove him away, flip him off, and send him away.

But…

…she let him be.

Peter sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

 _Y'know, Mary Jane, you were wrong about him…_

"I'm _sorry,"_ Igneel whispered to her. _"Please…"_

 _You told me he wasn't anything but some nuisance in your life… So, then, why…?_

Peter's hand clutched the material over his heart.

… _do I feel so jealous of someone who means nothing to you?_

* * *

Erion landed in the Mûre River with little grace. He looked badly injured with his cloudy tail losing chunks of itself and his fur had given up tuffs of itself for this battle. He tried to charge an attack when water wrapped around him, chaining him.

Erion looked up in a vengeful roar as Nayda circled him. He was trying to understand. Why would his other half do this to him?

Nayda cawed in her own rage and watched through black eyes as the sea obeyed her whims. She watched as Erion thrashed under the weight of the water and be pulled lower and lower into the river.

Erion tried hard to keep his head above water, but it was too late. He was dragged underwater and there was nothing he could do. He could not break from the sea shackles as his rage bubbled and rippled underwater.

 _BOOM._

Erion's angered eyes watched as sea creatures darted out of their homes to attack him with their Magic. He snarled at them. They _dare_ harm one as powerful as him? He did not even flinch at their attacks. Instead, clouds and lightning flurried out his mouth as he roared at them.

Many of the magical creatures were scared off from the display of his Magic, caught in the whirlwind and blown away. Others stood their ground boldly. He would have admired them, if they were not daring to attack him.

Erion looked down to see he was being dragged into the deep abyss. His eyes glinted. Why would she do this to him? Why would she take him prisoner?

Erion's eyes closed in his grief at the sheer betrayal. He tried to project his thoughts to his other half as the freezing water ruffled his fur and scales.

 _Why, Nayda? Why betray me?_

°•°•°•°

Watery scales rippled as a serpentine body wriggled through the river.

°•°•°•°

The watery shackles dragged him into the abyss as his final resting place.

And, he…would have to be content with that.

°•°•°•°

Gleaming emerald eyes glared into the river.

°•°•°•°

Erion felt a familiar presence press into his mind.

 _You will not be a prisoner here, old friend._

The great pixiu's eyes snapped open to the great Sea King diving towards him.

 _Shenlong,_ Erion whispered. _Why are you here?_

Shenlong wasted no time circling the pixiu. With his teeth, he cut through the watery shackles like they were nothing but paper. _The great kings worry little for this river. I am not the same._

Erion shook out his fur in the water.

Shenlong looked up to the surface. _She acts out without knowing. You are no match for her alone._

Erion snarled. _I can handle my other half._

 _Not like this,_ Shenlong growled back. _Do not be stupid. We will bring her back together._

 _This is not the sea, Your Majesty,_ Erion reminded. _She will not appreciate a Sea King overstepping their boundaries._

Shenlong snorted. _I care little for that._ He wound himself up. _Come, Erion._ He soared forth.

With a growl, Erion followed after him.

°•°•°•°

Nayda circled the Mûre River for any sign of her prey. Nothing had surfaced in a while and that meant nothing ever would. She cawed her victory and broke her circle to follow the river. She would leave this place. There was nothing here for her.

If only she realized the entire river had rippled.

Nayda flapped her wings when something shot out of the water. Her eyes narrowed as she cawed, ready to retaliate.

But, it was too late.

Shenlong coiled around her like a snake wounding around its prey. She screeched and thrashed, but Shenlong refused to relent.

 _You are young and angry,_ Shenlong thought to her. _You must stop this senseless behavior and protect the ones you have sworn your life to_.

Nayda broke free from Shenlong's attack before whirling around to face the great Sea King. Her eyes grew even more furious to see Erion at the side of the Sea King. She cawed her rage at this new arrangement and Magic gathered around her, obeying her call.

Shenlong and Erion tensed.

 _Brace yourself,_ Shenlong warned. _If she does not submit, then we shall force her to submit._

A great roar left the great Sea King as he sprung forth with Erion close to him.

Nayda released her Magic in the form of a beam full of pressurized water.

Shenlong opened his mouth for his own roar of water to come out.

And, the two attacks clashed.

 _BOOM._

* * *

A handcuffed Spezi and his caged Noble Chimera sat in the basement of the Lamia Scale Guild Hall. There was nothing special about this basement besides it being a storage unit for costumes, supplies, and even spare furniture. Spezi seemed oddly content and his Noble Chimera did not prowl around, angry at its caging. So long as its Tamer was not in distress, it laid on the ground with its snout towards Spezi and its eyes closed. Two Lamia Scale Mages guarded the prisoners and said not a word to anyone else.

Gajeel looked over at Natsu. "So, the punk disappeared, huh?"

Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. "Bastard used the blizzard to get away. And, in this rain, I can't scent him," he muttered. He pulled at his pink locks. _"Ugh!_ This is so _unfair!_ I _finally_ had the chance to beat down that jerk-ass and he slips away from me!"

Pantherlily sweatdropped from his place near Gajeel.

 _He might be an adult and a king, but he still acts like a child._

Erza eyed the prisoners. "Well, we've assembled a team for you all," she disclosed. "Gajeel, Pantherlily, you have my permission to stay here if you wish to be near Gale."

Gajeel shook his head. "I can't sit at his bedside doin' nothin'," he grunted. "Knowin' the pipsqueak, he'll get all pissy if he knew his old man wasn't out there fighting when he should be."

"I agree with Gajeel," Pantherlily piped up. "I'll join this team."

Erza nodded her approval. "Very well, then," she murmured. She began to walk away and back up the steps with the two Dragon Slayers and the Exceed padding along after her. "Cana will be joining you. As will Miss Pink, Leandro, Naomi, Romeo, and Alzack."

"What about Yuka?" Gajeel pitched. "An Anti-Mage might do us some good."

Erza shook her head. "Unfortunately, Yuka is busy at the moment. He will join you when he can, but, as of now, these are the Mages you will have in your team." They arrived at the first level of the guild hall and in a private hallway. Erza led them out of it. "I've recalled Laxus several times now, but Telepathy hasn't been working with him whatsoever. I will entrust all of you to reign him in should you see him while you're out there."

Natsu softened and locked his hands behind his head. "I see. Must be going crazy about Mary Jane," he murmured. "Makes sense."

Gajeel smirked slyly as his elbow jabbed Natsu's side. "How come you ain't goin' crazy over your missin' son, huh?" he teased. "Don't care about the little firecracker?"

Natsu swatted at Gajeel with steam coming out of his head. "Stupid metal-head, of _course_ I'm worried about him!" he snapped. He huffed childishly and looked away. "But, I know my brat and I know his strength. From what Bluenote told me, he and Mary Jane gave the associate some hassle. I know my son's not going to go down—not when he has Mary Jane to protect, anyways."

Gajeel frowned. "Easy, now. Don't forget what the little spitfire is capable of," he warned.

"Don't forget what Igneel's capable of," Natsu retorted. "We both trained him. We both know what he's capable of— _especially_ when someone he cares about is in danger." He flashed his fangs in a pearly grin. "'Sides, I'm remembering how a certain someone got all weepy when his mate got—what as it again? A papercut?"

Pantherlily was trying to cover up his chortles as Gajeel's face painted red through his mortified embarrassment and anger. _"It wasn't a papercut, you moron! Lily, stop laughing at me, dammit!"_

Erza led the trio over to their newest teammates. "Everyone, welcome the newest additions to your team," she told them.

Cana smirked in their direction. "Kickin' ass and taking names, huh?" She let her hand wave and her cards appeared between her fingers. "Sounds about right."

Miss Pink raised her fists in excitement with her mutant pink skin and happy black eyes. "Yeah! I can't wait to track this guy down!"

⌜ **FAIRY TAIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Miss Pink_

 _ **Age**_ _: 20_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Pink Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: slushies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: card games_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Miss Pink might not look like us, but she used to long ago! Talk about a freak accident!_ ⌟

Romeo let his fire flare around his fist. "I'm ready to take down the bastard who killed and hurt so many people," he snarled.

Alzack was in total agreement and nodded at Gajeel. "We'll make him pay for what he did to Gale," he promised.

"You will apprehend Bluenote and arrest him properly," Erza instructed thoroughly. "Bring him back _alive."_ The comment was made especially to Gajeel.

Gajeel tched.

" _But,"_ Erza added, grinning a little herself, "bring him back as harmed as you want."

Natsu and Gajeel shared a smirk and fist-bumped to that.

"I expect nothing less from all of you," Erza told them. "Make it efficient as possible. I don't need more Mages getting injured and sent back, understand?" She looked at Cana. "You have the most level head in this group." She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her Call Card. "I will use this to continue contact. Kazari is having trouble with Telepathy, so this should do it. If it comes down to it, use a card to detain Bluenote."

Cana winked at Erza. "You got it, Master."

Natsu saw Lucy on the first level. "Give me a second, guys," he called, already in motion. "Lucy! Hey! Lucy!"

Lucy paused when she heard her husband's voice. Surprise was in her eyes when she saw Natsu squeeze his way past Mages to get to her. "Natsu?" she called. "When did you get back?"

Natsu sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Got back a while ago, but Erza pulled me in for a long meeting and some interrogation on our newest prisoner," he explained to her. His stomach rumbled and his hands soothed his stomach as a mournful look crossed his face. "I haven't even had time yet to feet my tummy," he sobbed.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Always worrying about your stomach more than anything. Nothing ever changes."

Natsu grinned at that. "Well, I'm off again with a new team to track down Bluenote," he told her. His eyes flicked up to the second floor. "Any changes?"

Lucy saddened. "Nothing really," she digressed. "He's breathing easier, but we're keeping him with his mask, just in case. Aries told me Nashi is doing okay. Since Andele healed her, she's been sleeping, but…" She looked away. "I'm _worried_ , Natsu. Two of our kids are still missing. Igneel is with Mary Jane, but Luna… Luna could _alone_ out there. She could be hurt, and we wouldn't know it."

Natsu softened. His arms instantly wrapped around Lucy and drew her in for a sweet embrace. "We have to think positive," he murmured to her. "We can't think worst case right now. She's out there and your spirits are looking for her, right? We have to believe they'll find her."

"What if Bluenote's found her?" Lucy whispered, voice cracking. "It's been over twenty-four hours and we haven't found her. He could have her for all we know."

Natsu's gaze steeled over. "We'll make sure he doesn't," he promised. "And, if he does, then we'll make sure the payback he gets is one hundred times over for hurting our family." He pulled back to kiss Lucy's forehead before nuzzling his own against hers. "I promise you, Lucy. We'll all make it back to you."

Lucy closed her eyes. "I know you will. I _believe_ in you, Natsu. I always will." She pulled away, opening her eyes, to give him a smile. "And, when all of this is over, I'll even treat you to some charcoal fire. What do you say?"

Natsu salivated at the mere thought, blushing. "Aw, man, now I want to kick Bluenote's ass even faster if fire's on the line!"

Lucy laughed, lightly shoving him away. "Now, _go,"_ she said, eyes flicking to the waiting team. "I'll see you soon."

Natsu's grin broadened. "You know it." He loosened his scarf to put it over Lucy's shoulders. "Keep it safe for me. Love ya! See ya later!" And, he bounded away.

Lucy smiled as she held Natsu's scarf. "I love you too. Take care, Natsu," she murmured.

 _And, please…_ **Please** _bring home our family._

* * *

Gary placed a kiss on Nashi's head. She lay in a bed with a blanket draped on her and her bandages changed. He pressed his nose into her skin. "You'll be better soon, Angel," he murmured. He forced himself away from her and to stand with shorts as his only clothes. He moved out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The group had made it to the safe house. A delayed breakfast had been gifted to everyone, courtesy of Julia and Virgo. Penelope and Mystogan spoke in hushed tones while Julia kept herself reserved, something that made Linus glance at her every few seconds. Paige looked dead-tired, already finished with her breakfast. Virgo finished the dishes with Actaeon pawing at her leg for scraps. Horologium stood watch, though looked to be sleeping. The newest additions were Andele and her guide dog Spirit. Spirit tended to his master's needs while Andele fed him bits of bacon.

Dazzler still wore Mustang's jacket and stayed close to him. The Crimson Cowboy was trying to get a signal on his Compact when Dazzler noticed Gary. She got to her feet and quickly maneuvered over to him.

"Hey," Dazzler breathed. "Has she woken up yet?"

Gary did not meet her eyes as he shook his head. "No. Not yet."

Dazzler deflated. "I see." She sighed. "We're lucky enough that Miss Virgo and Miss Aries brought us Andele and Spirit when they did, but still… It's around eleven a-m and she still hasn't woken up. Mix this with the storm outside…"

Gary groaned, rubbing his face. "I know, Sparkles, I _know."_

Dazzler furrowed her brow as a hand went to rub Gary's shoulder. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" she probed. "I can tell when the insomnia hits you, Gare-bear."

"It's nothing," Gary dismissed.

Dazzler lifted an eyebrow. "Bullshit."

Gary sighed. "Sparkles, it's _nothing,"_ he insisted. "It's just me being stupid about things that don't matter."

"Hey." Dazzler stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "It _does_ matter what you're thinking. It matters a lot to me and everyone else."

Gary's eyes shifted to a quiet Luke who had gained Actaeon's company. "Not 'everyone'," he murmured.

Dazzler glanced to see who Gary was staring at and softened when she saw Luke. "C'mon." She pulled Gary away from the living room and towards the kitchen. She got them both into the walk-in pantry before shutting the door, flicking on the light. She whirled around on Gary and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Gary ruffled his hair. "It's—"

"Say, 'nothing' one more time and I will turn you into a rabbit," Dazzler threatened. "And, you know I'll do it. I've done it to Cade more times than he can count."

Gary snorted.

Dazzler gave an exasperated breath in retaliation and tapped her foot impatiently.

Gary groaned. "You're so _annoying…"_

Dazzler rolled her eyes at the comment. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen like Justin," she admonished. "I'm _worried_ , Gary. I _need_ you to talk to me."

"About _what_ , Dazzler?" Gary finally snapped. "A little less than twelve hours ago, you saw me as a monster! And, Angel isn't okay because I dragged her into my stupid problems—!" He sank to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Gare-bear, you need to _chill,"_ Dazzler soothed. She smoothed her hands under her legs as she crouched beside Gary. "You aren't a monster to me or any one of us. You're our friend, no matter what we look like. We're not so shallow to dump you just because you can turn into a literal Ice Devil."

"Thanks, Sparkles," Gary muttered.

"And, with Nashi?" Dazzler settled on the ground, crisscross. "Dude, what's _actually_ going on between you two? She was avoiding you since Halloween up until, like, two days ago and—"

"We had sex."

Dazzler went wide-eyed. Then, she grinned like a maniac. "Oh, I _so_ called it!" she howled. "I am getting so much money from those motherfathers!"

Gary narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Wait… Did you guys place a be—?"

" _Shhh…_ That's unimportant," Dazzler waved off. She whacked Gary's arm. "But, like, you bitch! Why didn't you tell me? _Me,_ your not-related twin sister!"

"Don't take it personal, D. She didn't exactly want to talk about what happened," Gary said flatly, pinching his nose. "If you didn't notice, she was _kind of_ avoiding me for nearly a month."

"Oh, _right…"_ Dazzler remembered. She frowned, contemplative. "Well, was she embarrassed about it?" she wanted to know, curious. "Or mad at herself for what happened?"

Gary sighed, shaking his head. "No, no, nothing like that. It was just… _A lot_ happened that night. Stuff that I'd only want her to tell you. She was more upset with herself about what I saw and what she said and…" He hesitated to say more, if he even should.

Dazzler understood. "Hey, but look at you two now," she tried to cheer up.

Gary snorted. "Yeah. Look at us now." He rubbed his temples. "Look at her, Sparkles. She's recovering because of _me."_

"Because of _Hunters_ , Gare-bear, _not_ you," Dazzler pointed out.

"Lee wouldn't have threatened her if it wasn't for me," Gary lamented. "He _knew_ I wouldn't crack if my family was threatened. My parents were the ones to help Silver and I get used to Anti-Ethernano Serum ever since…" He swallowed. "Ever since the first time," he completed. "But, with Angel, I…" He lifted up his knees to bury his face in them with his arms circling his legs. "Sparkles, I _cracked,"_ he admitted. "He _knew_ she was the only thing that could break me and he _used_ her. He knew we were—" He stopped.

Dazzler filled in the blanks morbidly. "He knew you two were sleeping together." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Gare-bear…"

"He _knew,"_ Gary croaked. "He used her to get to me. It's all my fault." His arms tightened. "Luke is right to hate me."

"He's not, though," Dazzler argued. "He had no idea what he was saying. He was just acting out because his sister was hurt—"

"Sparkles, you don't understand," Gary whispered. "He was right about me."

Dazzler really did not understand. "Right about what?"

Gary gave a shaky breath. "Well, uh"—he swallowed—"during the Harvest Festival, I lost control. Both my Devil and me. And, we…" He shook. "I didn't mean to. I-I-I _swear_ I didn't mean to, but I can't take it back no matter what."

"That's what Luke was talking about," Dazzler came to conclusion. Her eyes widened. "So, when Nashi was limping those days after the Harvest Festival…"

Gary lifted his head to show Dazzler his stinging eyes. "How can she forgive me if I can't even forgive _myself_ for that?" he demanded to know in a whimper.

Dazzler, at first, had nothing to say. But, eventually, she found the right words. "It sucks that I don't understand what you're going through," she said. "I won't understand your feelings on this. I just _won't_. But, I just want you to know this doesn't change how I see you in my eyes."

"It should," Gary countered mopily. "It _really_ should."

Dazzler shook her head. "Maybe it would if you were being intentional, but I _know_ you weren't. Even _you_ said you weren't. I _know_ you'd never hurt Nashi on purpose. You _love_ her, Gare-bear."

"She'll never love me."

"Give her _time,"_ Dazzler urged. "'Love' doesn't just—"

"I know love takes time and I'm willing to give her all of it," Gary cut her off. "I'll _never_ pressure her into being with me. I want to take it slow and at her pace. But, how the Hell is she ever going to love something like me?"

"She already likes what she sees now," Dazzler reminded gently. "I didn't see her running away from you when you went all satanic. Did you?"

"Well… _no_ —"

"Then, I think you have nothing to worry about," Dazzler soothed. "Honestly, if she doesn't love what she sees, she doesn't know what she's missing. Oh, that's right, she _will_ since you two are _fucking,"_ she teased, poking Gary.

Gary smiled, abashed, and nudged her back. "Don't call it that," he complained. "It's not like that."

Dazzler gave a show of rolling her eyes. "Gare-bear, would you like me to be more romantic? You two are making love—is that it?" she jested, ribbing him. "Fornicating? Copulating? Doing the dance of no pants?"

Gary laughed. "Okay, _now_ you're just being a smart ass!"

Dazzler widely grinned. "I hope you know you shouldn't tell Mister 'Lord Cadorius' because you _know_ the first thing he's going to ask you."

Gary groaned as his cheeks reddened. "Please, don't—!"

"Dude, dude, dude," Dazzler said, deepening her voice to mock Cade. "You gotta tell me."

"Sparkles!"

"How does she—?"

Gary covered his ears. "I don't want to hear this!" he cried.

Dazzler burst into laughter. "Now you're making me curious. Like, how many times? Who knows?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, Houdini, _that's_ why you two didn't come to Hang Over-Done! You were totally in-between her legs, you filfthy, little whore!" She applauded him, feigning wiping a tear. "Baby, I am _so proud_ you lost your v-card. Because you know what that means, right?"

"No." Gary immediately shut her down. "I don't want to do it."

"We're having a Happy 'You Lost Your V-Card' Party!" Dazzler cheered, ignoring him.

" _Sparkles…!"_ Gary whined. "Look, only _you_ really know, so I really don't want to do the tradition." He thought about it, then blushed some more. "Actually, Ellie and Aunt Lucy know too…"

"Okay, so _now_ I get why Ellie was practically grinning two days ago when it came to you two leaving early, but _Aunt Lucy?!"_ Dazzler looked disbelievingly at Gary. "You are _screwed_ if Uncle Natsu knows, you know that?"

Gary winced. "I know, but Aunt Lucy _might_ have walked in on us and, well, made her own assumptions." He quickly added, "But, Angel told me Aunt Lucy won't tell Uncle Natsu as long as we're"—he was practically red—"using protection."

"I love that woman," Dazzler decided in such a tone of admiration. "She gives me so much life."

Gary grinned. "You love Mustang more, though."

Now, Dazzler blushed. "How can I not though? And, it's not 'love', _asshole"_ —she flicked his forehead—"it's _called_ 'liking' him." She let out a whoosh of air. "It's just, like, he's just so _sexy_ —"

"I'd rather not hear about your little cowboy fantasies, Sparkles," Gary muttered, interrupting her.

Dazzler pouted. "Well, who else can I tell them to?" she whined. "T'oree's Vanhallan race are all about war and very little about sex. Cade and Leo are just _gross_. Chi-chi zones out and I know he does because he gets the blank look on his face. Ellie's all about her one perfect time with her one Mister Right whatever. Olivia just doesn't care—"

"There's Justin!" Gary reminded. "He would even join you in his own fantasies!"

"Yeah, maybe before, but with Ace in the picture, it's going to be boyfriend talk," Dazzler sighed. "You're my only option, Gare-bear."

Gary grumbled at that.

"Okay, how about this?" Dazzler proposed. "I tell you about the _dirty, raunchy, wet—"_

"Please, just _please_ stop," Gary begged.

"And, _you,"_ Dazzler went on, skipping her teasing, "can get advice on Nashi's erogenous zones."

Gary raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the deal. "I think I can figure it all out on my own with more practice, thanks."

"Did you know a female has seven zones?"

Gary's eyes widened. _"Seven?"_ he gasped. "What do you mean?"

Dazzler smirked and pinched Gary's cheek. "Oh, my little Kama Sutra in training, you have barely begun the pleasures of making love," she cooed, chuckling when Gary smacked her hand away and rubbed his cheek. "Trust me. I know things that will guarantee Nashi _never_ leaving your silk sheets."

At that, Gary looked very interested. "And, I just have to put up with your cowboy fantasies and that's it?"

Dazzler nodded.

Gary slowly grinned. "Lafayette, you've got yourself a deal."

Dazzler grinned back. "I knew you'd take it if it meant you got to be _deep_ inside her—"

Gary slapped a hand on Dazzler's mouth. _"Sparkles,"_ he warned.

Dazzler laughed as she pried Gary's hand off her mouth. "Yeah, yeah. You act like such a virgin even though I know you dirty talk your little lover."

Gary flushed and mumbled, "Yeah, well, that's different."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure." Dazzler's eyes softened as a hand reached to play with Gary's locks. "Just think, Gare-bear. You two are going to be someday."

Gary sighed. "I've never lost hope in that we _could_ be someday," he confessed. "I just don't want her to see me like the Hunters do. I don't want her to see me like a monster who will hurt her. Just like her brother does."

"Don't worry about Luke," Dazzler dismissed. "He's just touchy right now."

"I can't ignore him, Sparkles," Gary told her. "I don't want to be with her if her family hates me. I want them to approve if we ever happen or if she ever gives me a chance to take her on a real date. I don't want Luke to resent me forever. I want him to trust me, but…" His eyes clashed with Dazzler's. "How am I supposed to get him to trust me when I don't even trust myself?"

Dazzler opened her mouth to reply when the pantry door. The pair's eyes snapped to the last person they expected to see.

Luke.

And, he said two words that made all the difference.

"She's awake."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary stayed outside the bedroom door as he paced about. He would glance every few seconds with worried eyes before pacing again.

Mustang took to watching him. "Gary, ya gotta calm down," he soothed. "It's just Luke and the spirits in there."

"But, is she all right?" Gary insisted. "She was injected with that serum and used a lot of Magic before and after that and passed out in my arms…"

Andele was playing a game of Magic Chess with Penelope with Mystogan invested in their game. "I did a full check-up on her, Gary. Her vitals are stabilized, if a little weak. Her Ethernano levels are steadily growing. She's _fine,"_ she insisted.

"What if she passes out again?" Gary pressed.

"She won't pass out," Andele promised. "If anything, she'll just sleep after she eats."

"You're really stressing out, bro," Julia called. "Stressing won't do you any good."

"She's right," Linus admitted. "Maybe you should try sitting."

"He's making me nauseous from all this pacing," Paige muttered.

Gary tried to sit on the arm of the cough. He ended up bouncing his leg and taping a finger all the while.

The door opened.

Gary was instantly on his feet.

Virgo came out first with Actaeon weaving between her legs. She turned to the party as Horologium came out afterwards. "Lady Nashi is doing just fine. I will be preparing a light meal for her to eat. Master Luke wishes to stay with my Lady a little longer," she announced, though it sounded like it was directed at Gary.

Gary deflated a bit, but he nodded in understanding. "Right. They're family. They need time together," he muttered.

"However," Virgo continued, "I promised Princess I would return to her the moment Lady Nashi awoke, so I cannot stay to feed her." She looked at Gary. "Master Gary, I'm sure you could feed Lady Nashi. Or would you like to punish me?"

Gary chuckled nervously, waving his hands in dismissal. "That's okay. Luke is her brother, after all. He should be the one to—"

"Master Gary, I am certain only you are up for the task," Virgo insisted quite plainly. "No one else would like to volunteer as they are too busy."

Gary was confused. "No, they're not." He turned to the group. "They're all—"

Everyone had gathered in a circle as the game _Uno_ was being played with it being Penelope's turn. She threw down a Draw Four Wild Card.

"And the new color will be blue," Penelope decided the same time Gary cried, _"How did you do that so quickly?!"_

"Draw four, Paige."

Paige did so reluctantly. When she saw her new cards, she grinned and threw down a Reverse Card in blue. "Ha! Your turn again, Nelly!"

Penelope threw down two cards—two reverse cards.

Paige's eye twitched.

"I reverse back to you, then reverse back to me," Penelope said casually. "Julia?"

Julia threw down a reverse card. "Back to you, Penny."

Penelope showed no sympathy or smugness when she plucked another card and threw down another Draw Four. "Draw four, Paige."

Paige comically cried as she picked four cards. "What a cruel sister…"

"See? They are all truly too busy doing something important to feed Lady Nashi," Virgo pointed out.

 _How is this game 'important'?!_ Gary wanted to cry.

Instead, he sighed. "Virgo, maybe you should—" He stiffened when he felt a dark aura radiating off Virgo and a chill went down his spine. He was being swallowed in this pressure.

"Master Gary, I insist you agree to the offer or would you like to punish me?" If Virgo could growl, she would have done it.

Gary was reduced to a nearly soulless version of himself. "A-A-Aye, sir."

Virgo went back to her sparkling maid aura. "Glad you see it my way, Master Gary."

As she left to the kitchen, Gary tried to keep his heart under control.

 _Why do I feel like I was being peer pressured?_

°•°•°•°

It was later Gary was holding a tray with a bowl of beef and broccoli stir-fry on white rice with chopsticks. He tried to work himself up to knock on the door.

 _She doesn't hate me. She…_ **accepts** _me. I just have to remember that._

He was all set to open the door when it opened for him.

Gary froze when he saw Luke.

Luke looked ready to say not a word and let him through, but he managed to mutter a few things. "She's been asking about you."

Gary was shocked. Not because of what he said, but because he spoke to him. "Right…"

Luke nodded and walked back into the living room.

Gary wasted no time slipping in to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

A smirk. "Trying to get me alone to molest me, perverted dog?" came light teasing.

Gary turned to see Nashi staring up at him in her playful way. There was not a trace of hesitancy in her gaze. He smiled at her. "Why would I do that, Angel, when I know you like my touch too much?" he teased back.

Nashi flushed at that as Gary moved to the bed. "Idiot dog," she grumbled. "You can't just say stuff like that."

Gary shrugged. "How can I not when it's true?"

"I don't like your touch," Nashi insisted. She found herself growing redder. "I-I hate it!"

Gary chuckled and set the tray on the bedside table. "Of course you do," he agreed. He brought up the bowl with the chopsticks at the ready. "You feeling hungry?"

"I can feed myself," she muttered.

Gary was practically blossoming with hearts. "But, it's been my dream to feed my Angel food of love!"

" _Stop being creepy!"_

Nashi pursed her lips away from him. "I'm not weak enough to not be able to feed myself, you know," she muttered.

Gary softened. "You're never weak in my eyes," he promised. "It's okay to accept help sometimes. Even if it's from your pitiful dog."

"You're not 'pitiful'." Nashi glanced at him, then looked away. "Just…don't make this weird, got it?"

Gary easily picked up a morsel of the stir-fry and offered it to Nashi. "Say, 'ah', Angel?" he cooed.

Nashi opened her mouth and practically inhaled her mouthful. "I am not saying that, stupid dog," she muttered through her mouthful. She swallowed. "Just feed it to me normally."

Gary chuckled, but he obliged her request.

And they did that. Gary would feed her slowly and watched for any signs of hurting as Nashi was slow in chewing and swallowing her foos. When he saw she struggled with her swallowing, he exchanged food for water. Nashi merely flushed and muttered how unnecessary it was, but they both knew it meant she was thankful. At one point, Nashi had to stop Gary from feeding her when he pressed food to her lips.

"Really. I'm full," Nashi promised.

Gary looked skeptical as a little less than half the bowl was full, but he set it down for now. He continued to sit on the side of the bed without saying another word.

So, Nashi said her words first, even if they were hesitant. "Are you…still scared to touch me?"

Gary's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

Nashi smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it," she hushed. "You should know just like me that you don't just get over stuff in a day or two. Just takes a bit of time."

"My Angel is always so wise," Gary jested.

Nashi puffed her chest. "Luke isn't the only smart one in the family! Oh…" She saw Gary stiffen at Luke's name. "Right. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to—"

"He's one of your brothers, Angel." Gary's smile turned weak. "You have the right to talk about him."

Nashi grew delicately somber. "We did talk about it, about his actions towards you," she confided. "Igneel's normally the one with a hot temper, but Luke…" She grunted as she began to sit up.

Gary's eyes widened. "Angel! What are you—?" His words stopped when he saw Nashi bowing to him. "Angel?"

"I apologize on the behalf of Luke for his actions," Nashi said gravelly. "Please. I know he doesn't deserve your forgiveness and he might not want it. I'll accept whatever punishment you want from him once Master gives it."

Now Gary understood. "Angel… I'm not turning Luke in."

Nashi whipped her head up. "You're not?" Even she sounded incredulous.

Gary shook his head and looked away from her. "No," he assured. "By that logic, Linus and the others will have to turn me in for trying to kill them. And we'll have to turn in Julia too. No one is being turned in."

Nashi found herself taking this news in a confused manner. "Gary, he _tried_ to _kill you,"_ she reminded. "Don't get me wrong. He's my brother and I love him to pieces, but he _tried_ to _kill you."_

"I've tried to kill many people, including the person I care about the most."

Steady cerulean connected with astonished hickory.

"So, maybe I should turn myself in too?" Gary proposed.

"No!" Nashi blurted. "Y-You can't! You didn't mean it!"

"And, do you honestly think Luke meant to kill me?"

"Yes!" Nashi cried. She shut her eyes. "He was trying to kill you!"

"Me?" Gary's eyes hardened. "Or trying to save you from people who hurt you before?"

Nashi's eyes snapped open.

Gary looked at the ceiling. "In a way, he and Julia are alike. Did you think about that?" He did not wait for the answer. "They've both seen us get hurt before. They were so angry, they took extreme measures to protect us. Julia forwent Magic so she could work with Anti-Ethernano weapons and protect me. Luke, in all of his anger, was doing the same to protect you. Even if neither of them were right, I don't think we should fault them for trying to be there for us."

"I should've known he was hurting," Nashi whispered in despair. "I can always tell when Igneel and Luna are angry or hurt, but with Luke… He's always so calm. But, he was just masking his feelings." Her lips curled into a bitter smile. "Well, he did learn from the biggest damn faker around."

Gary looked at her now. "Don't call yourself that," he scolded.

"Why not? It's true." Nashi pushed herself back to laying on the bed, turning away from Gary. "I'm a faker. Every emotion I have is just another goddamn lie."

"And you think I'm any better?"

Nashi said nothing.

Gary went on: "I won't push you to tell me what you've gone through, but I promise you I get what it means to not be fine and have to pretend you are. And it's suffocating, and you just want to crack, but you can't because people depend on your strength."

 _DRIP._

A tear slid from Nashi's eye.

 _DROP._

"You're so much stronger than me," Nashi whispered. "I'll never be as strong as you." She wiped her wet cheek. "You see this? Me crying? This is just showing how weak I am."

The bed dipped lower.

"And, you don't think I cry too?"

Nashi's eyes widened.

"It's hard to cry when you're a guy and I'm not trying to be sexist when I say that," Gary murmured. "Stereotypes and social pressure isn't exactly our friend when it comes to being emotional. We're supposed to be 'feminine' when we cry. But, I'm lucky my parents and Fairy Tail taught me it doesn't matter to cry. It helps when you cry."

Nashi turned her head.

Shimmering hickory met shimmering cerulean.

"Gary…" Nashi whispered.

"Am I allowed to hold you?" Gary want to know. "Is that okay?"

Nashi nodded and moved to face him.

Gary molded his body alongside Nashi's, snuggling her into his chest. One arm went under her while the other curled around her. Nashi's eyes closed when his lips kissed her forehead.

"You accept me for who I am," Gary told her. "You've been so amazing at not judging my Devil or me. You accept me…for _me_. You let me not be strong and don't call me 'weak'."

Nashi laugh-cried. "Now you're just trying to flirt with me."

Gary smiled. "But, Angel, I think you need to hear something more than I do."

"And, what, pray-tell, is that?" Nashi sniffled.

"I accept your entire self, Angel."

Nashi's eyes widened.

"Your past, your present, your future—I accept it," Gary told her. "I accept your scars and your nightmares and your tears. I love you, Angel, for you. I don't care if your smiles aren't real. I don't care if you can't love me back. I'll always accept you for who you used to be and who are you and who you will be."

Nashi found her eyes stinging. More tears wet her cheeks as squeaking sniffles left her nose and mouth. "Y-Y-You…st-st-stup-p-pid dog," she sniveled. She tilted her head up to look at him.

Much to Gary's surprise, she kissed him.

It was different than the kisses they had shared. Nothing sensual or sweet about it. It was warm and a bit wet and emotional, but it was a heartfelt kiss all the same.

Nashi broke away first to bury her face in his chest. Maybe it was to save him from seeing her tears or her embarrassment—he would never know. "That was the most awkward kiss I've ever had," she whined into Gary's skin.

Gary burst into laughter through his own tears. "You're the one who started it, Angel," he teased.

"You could've stopped it," came Nashi's lame rebuttal.

"Why would I stop a kiss from my darling Angel?"

"We're both crying and emotional, so kissing _isn't_ the best idea!"

"An idea _you_ came up with…"

"Shut up, you stupid dog."

Gary smirked and pulled away to show his smirk to Nashi. "You know what else isn't the best idea right now?"

Nashi practically had steam pouring out of her ears. "'Now' _isn't_ the time," she hissed at him.

"It's the _perfect_ time," Gary argued, though good-naturedly. He kissed Nashi's forehead before kissing her cheek and finally kissing her bottom lip. "We're both emotional. We've never had emotional sex."

"Because we slept together a total of three times!" Nashi snapped at him.

"And we had multiple rounds each of those times we were in bed together, no?" Gary allowed his kisses to move to her ear. He was gentle when his teeth captured her earlobe and gave her a nip.

Nashi gasped, shivering. She tried to glare at him. "I'm still in recovery, you perverted dog," she reminded him. "Aren't the injured supposed to take it easy?"

"Yes, but is that what you want right now, _Angel?"_ Gary's words growled into Nashi's ears and were couched in his natural cold.

Nashi shivered again. "There are people," she pointed out, albeit feebly. "And by people, I really mean my little brother is out there and will hear."

Gary lifted an eyebrow. "So, you _are_ considering it?"

Nashi tried to growl at him, but she snuffed it out to bite her bottom lip, toying with it as she toyed with the idea. "Again… _People_ are outside—"

Gary snapped his fingers. "There. Sound-Proofing Charm." His lips kissed her chin. "Angel is just teasing me now. You know I love it when you bite your lip."

Nashi tried and failed to keep back her grin. "Do you? I didn't know." She surprised Gary when she shoved him onto his back and crawled on top of him. She straddled him proudly with a look of mischief on her face. "We're doing things my way if this is happening."

"But, aren't you in 'recovery'?" Gary mocked.

Nashi's smirk broadened as her hands went to the back clasps of her bra. "You know, it's funny… Suddenly"—she unhooked her bra and took it off herself, feeling proud at Gary's stare as she swung her bra off one finger—"I'm feeling one-hundred percent." She allowed her bra to drop.

Gary groaned. "Angel is going to be the death of me."

Nashi hummed her laughter as she leaned down to press a kiss on Gary's throat. _"Shhh_. You get to stop talking. Let your mistress take care of you, _sir,"_ she teased.

Gary's eyes closed as he squirmed under Nashi's hot kisses and raking nails. _"Angel,"_ he moaned. "Sh-Shit… _Angel…"_

Nashi allowed her body to move downward. "If this has you hot and bothered, let's up the ante, shall we?"

Gary found confusion muddled in with his lust and affection. "What are you—?" His eyes widened as a cry tore from his lips. _"Holy fu—!"_

°•°•°•°

Dazzler stood proudly against the bedroom door and held out her hand. "Sound-Proofing Charm, ladies and gentlemen, so pay Penny, Lady J, and me the Hell up for being right!"

Mystogan seemed flustered as he took out his wallet. "I would think those two would learn restraint," he muttered.

Mustang chuckled as he counted out some jewel. "Should've known those two would be hookin' up." He paid Julia and Penelope. "Here you are, ladies."

Paige looked at her twin begrudgingly as she forked over her money. "Can't believe they couldn't just wait until she left this place."

"I'll have to sanitize the sheets before my friend gets back down here," Linus groaned as he took out his money.

Julia swiped her cut and beamed up at him when he shot her a look. "Oh, don't look so grumpy, L," she cooed, pitching his cheek.

Mustang got up to hand Dazzler her share. "Here you are, Miss Lafayette."

Dazzler waved him away. "Don't worry, Cowboy. I have a better way you can pay me," she decided. She looked him up and down and nodded in assurance to herself. "Oh, yes. A _very_ nice way to pay me."

Mustang pocketed his Jewel and offered his southern smile. "Sure, Miss Lafayette. Whatever ya want."

 _PAT._

Mustang turned his head to see Mustang and Julia with hands on either of his shoulders. "Our condolences to your innocence," they murmured.

As Mustang looked confused, Penelope counted her Jewel, Paige looked disgusted, Mystogan and Julia said their prayers for Mustang, Linus muttered about the possibility of having to replace both boxes of new condoms in the safe house bedroom, and Horologium slept, Luke sat in his own corner with noise-cancellers on and Actaeon at his feet.

"When do I get to take these off?" Luke muttered. He sighed and petted Actaeon's head. "Do you get it, Actaeon?"

And, Actaeon only barked and lulled his tongue.

* * *

 _CLINK!_

The Rising Moon Tavern was filled with people itching to celebrate on such an auspicious day. They drank their mugs of liquor and chomped down on dishes that only came out once a year. A live band was playing on stage with a pipe, a lute, a drum, and a tambourine. Everyone was too engrossed in their drinking and conversation to think much of a hulking golem taking a corner to himself of a wolf-dog malamute hybrid and a blooming Umbrumiho laying together underneath a round table, dozing off.

Luna watched, fascinated, at the men who drank more liquor with Gabriel on one side of her and Ludvig on another. No two men looked the same—save for a pair of fraternal brothers with hair pulled back into buns and the only difference was one had a mole underneath his eye. Blushes bloomed on their cheeks as they laughed heartily with Alarick.

A man with the hair on his chest peeking out of his shirt smirked at Alarick. "My God, Al, you were right! This special brew is definitely my favorite!"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: McGillis Kleinman_

 _ **Age**_ _: 51_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Miner_

 _ **Likes**_ _: big boobs_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: vegetables_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: McGillis is married to a stern seamstress Hell-bent on hiding his liquor—good thing he hides his liquor at his workplace!_ ⌟

Alarick chuckled and sipped his mug. "I figured you would enjoy it." He lifted an eyebrow at a one-eyed scoundrel—eyepatch and all—who was eyeing one of the waitresses. A bandana was around his head and hair. "McGillis, what say you?" he called. "How goes the ole ball-and-chain?"

McGillis barked a laugh. "I'm sittin' here with you lot, so how do you think?"

As the men continued to laugh and babble, Luna whispered to Gabriel, "You still didn't tell me what we're doing here."

"Patience," Gabriel calmed her. "When we are finished here, we shall explain later." He flashed a smile at a waitress and waved her over.

Luna huffed and sat back in the booth. "You said that _hours_ ago," she muttered.

The waitress offered the men a sweet smile as she refilled the mugs. "Here you are, boys!" When she finished, she left them with a wink and a sway of her hips.

Alarick sighed. "She must be desperate for a nice tip."

Another man of pale skin marred with dirt stains, a face full of freckles, and rough hands nudged Alarick. "Clearly her sights were set on you. No skirt chasing for you, Al?"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Igarashi "Ride" Falman_

 _ **Age**_ _: 26_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Whitesmith_

 _ **Likes**_ _: reading non-fiction_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: fishing_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Ride comes from a long line of Whitesmiths, but he plans on going to university to go into apothecary!_ ⌟

Alarick smiled. "My heart only belongs to two women, Ride. You know that."

One of the twins—the one with the mole—slapped the table in his mirth. "You talkin' about that Meira?" He whistled. _"Woo-wee,_ what I wouldn't give to let a woman like that put me in my place!"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Edmund Krimer_

 _ **Age**_ _: 24_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Printer_

 _ **Likes**_ _: chocolate_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: mice_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Edmund will tell everyone who will listen the differences between him and his twin don't just stop at the mole and hairstyle!_ ⌟

The other twin looked at Alarick eagerly. "Any progress getting her to let her hair out of that braid?"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Elias Krimer_

 _ **Age**_ _: 24_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Shoemaker_

 _ **Likes**_ _: theatre_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: soldiers_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Elias is hopelessly in-love with the daughter of his boss and she him—just don't let his boss know!_ ⌟

"Boys, you know Meira has higher standards than men like us," Alarick reminded in good humor.

McGillis grinned as he thought of the blonde-haired woman. "What a woman, though. She's got it all. A good fight in her."

"And, the mouth on that woman is Godsend!" cried Edmund.

"Beauty _and_ brains," Ride added. He sighed dreamily. "The _perfect_ woman…"

Luna winced. "Please don't tell me we came here to listen to this," she muttered.

Ludvig chuckled. _"Patience_ , Miss Lucy."

Alarick laughed at the men. "You know, I heard the lady was looking for that T'zolkin that's been around," he revealed. "She was so desperate to look for him, she even came to me for help."

"Lucky bastard," William grunted. He laughed to himself as he held a cheek in one hand. "What I wouldn't give to be at the woman's beck and call…"

Alarick heaved a sigh. "Well, you'll be happy to know I couldn't track the bastard down. So, if anyone else wants the lady to be in their debt, it's up for grabs."

Gabriel piped up. "Think I saw the T'zolkin enter that hospice down the street…" He nudged Luna. "Isn't that right, Miss Lucy?"

Luna furrowed her brow. "Yeah, but—"

"He carried some sort of silver thing on him," Gabriel continued. "And showed the guard something on his arm."

McGillis seemed to understand and his expression darkened. "Been seein' lot of those," he grumbled. "With a lot of T'zolkins, actually. Back when I lived in a different town, my wife and I had a run in with two of 'em. Bastards showed us some pocket watch and—"

"A 'pocket watch', you said?" Ludvig wanted to confirm.

McGillis hummed, nodding, before gulping more of his drink while Edmund tapped his chin. "Y'know… Come to think of it, back when Elias and I were at home, we had a run in with some T'zolkins." He turned to his brother. "Didn't we?"

Elias nodded. "We were pretty young, though," he reminded. "The pocket watch… They tried to sell them to our pa." He giggled after belching. "Hated those men. Always asking us about the end times and who we would turn to." He bumped the shoulder of his brother. "Remember that time they tried drawing some weird circle in our yard?"

Edmund laughed. "Never did I see Mother so upset that they ruined her garden! Oh! Remember that time they tried getting us into their little marks?"

"'Marks'?" Ludvig echoed intrigued.

Elias answered, "Yeah. They had strange marks on their bodies."

McGillis snorted. "That's right. Their cult gave them symbol to wear. Some of them had it hidden to avoid scrutiny, but others?" He burped and rubbed his mouth. "Others didn't give a right damn who saw it."

Ride piped up. "Honestly, they should give it a rest." He took a gulp of his drink and sighed happily at the burn down his throat. "Do they not get sick and tired of preaching the same crap?" He put his mug back on the table, but he kept his hand locked on its handle. "I have had enough of them trying to sell me those dumb pocket watches and give me an 'example' of their good faith."

Alarick's eyes flicked to Ludvig. His finger tapped the table thrice.

Ludvig gave a small nod. He smiled at the group. "Well, gentlemen, I apologize I cannot stay longer. However, I must track down my fiancé. Lady Meira has decided to steal her away to show her around the town," he explained.

Edmund hooted. "You're a damn lucky man, Krause! What I wouldn't give to be in your position!"

Ludvig flushed a bit. "Really. It is nothing special," he tried to pass off. Gabriel and Luna were forced to slide out of the booth for Ludvig to get up. "Honestly, I am not too sure my fiancé is enjoying Lady Meira's company." He sighed heavily. "Not after the theatrics pulled…"

Ride looked intrigued at that. "What do ya mean?"

Alarick busted in chortles. "He means the lady enjoyed making little Ludvig's intended all flustered at the mere thought of her having a rather promiscuous life," he explained.

Elias cracked up at that. "No wonder Krause's betrothed isn't having it! She probably thinks the lady seduced our runologist!" he boomed.

McGillis snickered and waved his mug in Ludvig's direction. "We all know she has," he decided, making Ludvig blush. "C'mon now. You're a man, aren't you? You can't tell me you've seen those curves and find something more interesting than those runes to study, right?"

Ludvig swallowed, eyes flickering from Luna's rather disturbed expression then back to the floor. "I-I-I should get going," he emphasized loudly, ignoring the comment. "It was nice to meet you gentlemen." He offered them a small bow. "Good day to you all." And, he hurried away.

"We should be going too," Gabriel decided, Icarus rousing himself at the words. "If Sir Ludvig is going after his fiancé, then I should return Lady Meira's niece to her so they may catch up." He offered his arm to Luna as he raised his eyebrows at his father. "That okay, Father?"

Alarick waved away his son. "Go on, go on," he dismissed. "We can meet up later."

Gabriel nodded with Luna on his arm and Icarus shaking out his fur as he got to his paws. "As you wish." He looked at Luna. "Are you ready, Miss Lucy?"

Luna gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, let's go." She turned to the men and offered them a wave as Gabriel tugged her towards the exit. "Good bye, then! I hope you all enjoy the Festival of Gratitude!" As the men hollered their drunken farewells, Luna turned back to Gabriel, looking a bit green. "If this is how all guys talk when girls aren't around, I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered to him.

Gabriel chuckled a bit as he took them outside. "My apologies you had to endure such an inappropriate conversation; however, we could not afford any of us to be missing," he told her.

As Gabriel led her down the street, Luna looked up to glare at him. "What exactly does that mean?" she hissed at him. "I'm so sick and tired of being left in the dark. What's going on? What was the point of all that?"

 _Easy, pup._ Icarus prowled beside Luna in his full form and brushed his fur against her arm in attempt to soothe her. _When we arrive back at Sir Ludvig's place, we shall answer all questions._

Luna turned to Icarus and frowned. "But, why there?" she pressed. "What's going on?"

" _Shhh,"_ Gabriel hushed. He nodded towards the group of adolescents approaching them, three boys and two girls. "We have company." He inclined his head at the group. "Hello, friends! I see you all are enjoying the festival?"

One scruffy boy bounded towards Gabriel and clapped his shoulder like they were old war buddies. His suspenders were prominent and so were his amber eyes, but it was the gap between his teeth that showed in his large smile that set him apart. "Of course, ya dag! Where have ya been?" He noticed Luna and his eyes widened. Then, a sly smile came over his face as he nudged Gabriel. "Say, mate, who's the Sheila? Don't tell me she's the one your pashing it on with?"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sebastian "Bash" Lee_

 _ **Age**_ _: 16_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Blacksmith apprentice_

 _ **Likes**_ _: imported liquor_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cheese_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Bash is quite proud of his heritage down undah in Melandia!_ ⌟

Gabriel began to blush, and Luna was left to look at the newcomer quizzically. "What does that mean?" she wondered.

One of the girls hit Sebastian with her fan, a tall girl with curled gray locks. "Stop being disgusting, Sebastian," she sniffed. She let her fan expand with a simple flick of her wrist and covered her mouth, even if her eyes glared at the sheepish Sebastian. "Honestly. You can be so ungentlemanly. No wonder you do not have an intended."

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Phoebe Matson_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Baroness_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Selan make-up_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: archery_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Phoebe loves having her maids model her make-up artistry—even if she isn't very good at it!_ ⌟

Luna watched as Sebastian rubbed his head, grinning cheekily. "My bad, Pheebs, my bad," he apologized.

The other girl bounced right up to Luna and took her hands, surprising her. Her tan skin was surprising, but so were her blue eyes and white hair. What made her more surprising was the choker she wore with a symbol for all to see. "Hi there! My name is Lola d'Masaaraq!" She beamed. "It is lovely to meet you!"

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lola d'Masaaraq_

 _ **Age**_ _: 15_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic:**_ _Water_

 _ **Likes**_ _: anything that's "lovely"_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: schooling_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Did anyone else notice what type of choker Lola was wearing?_ ⌟

Luna smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Lola!" Her eyes zoned in on Lola's choker and recognition gleamed in her eyes. "Oh… An Idarian betrothal necklace," she named.

Lola recoiled a bit as a gloved hand went to cover it. Her smile turned weak. "Y-Yes. This is my betrothal necklace," she agreed half-heartedly. She stood aside to gesture to another boy who stood a good foot over both her and Luna. His hair covered his eyes purposefully, but the muscle of his body was intriguing. He looked nothing like Lola with an angular jaw and skin pale as snow. "This is my _mua'geh_ , Hero Whitmore. He's actually a knight for His Majesty."

Luna was colored impressed. "A knight? _Wow…"_

Hero strode to Luna and, like a gentleman, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her bare knuckles. He ignored Icarus' growl and Luna's blush as he let her hand go as delicate as he could be before returning to Lola's side.

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Hero Whitmore_

 _ **Age**_ _: 17_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Knight_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Hero is a private man that keeps to himself. He rarely talks or smiles, but it seems Lola may know how to get him to talk!_ ⌟

Gabriel coughed and directed Luna's attention to the last male of the group. He was smaller than Hero and Sebastian, but his size was bigger than the duo. "And this, my Lady, is Armin Lancer, son of our head librarian and our little tinkerer."

Armin smiled nervously at Luna and did his best to give her a polite bow. "Gr-Gr-Greetings, my Lady."

⌜ **MARGARET TOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Armin Lancer_

 _ **Age**_ _: 14_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Inventor_

 _ **Likes**_ _: tinkering_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: following instructions_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Armin might be shy, but you should see all the invention he and his uncle have come up with!_ ⌟

Luna chuckled and did her best to curtsey at him, bowing her head. "Hello to you all. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She straightened herself with her lovely smile. "It's nice to meet"—her smile fell when she saw everyone gawked at her with eyes wide and jaws dropped—"you…"

Phoebe shakily pointed at Luna. "Yo-Yo-You're…a _Heartfilia?"_ she asked in a high-pitched yip.

Luna nodded reluctantly. "Uh-huh…"

"Her mother was Anna Heartfilia," Gabriel put in. "As her parents are no longer with us, Lady Meira has taken Lady Lucy under her guardianship to raise and to teach. I have tasked to be her escort."

The entire group was silent.

Luna deflated a bit. Her hand sat on her arm.

 _Oh, no… I hope they don't—_

"We are in the presence of a _real, live Heartfilia!"_ Phoebe and Lola squealed. They easily snatched Luna from Gabriel's arm to look at her dreamily, admiring every inch of her.

"Oh, _wow…! I_ have only heard stories of a Heartfilia's beauty, but _you_ are exceeding my expectations!" Phoebe gushed.

"I know, right?" Lola's eyes shined as she took in Luna's hair. "How did you get your hair so shiny and soft? It's so lovely!"

Luna laughed, but her laughter came out feeble and forced. "O-O-Oh! Why…thank you?"

Sebastian nudged Gabriel, startling him. "You scored yourself a trophy, mate," he murmured to Gabriel slyly. "If you don't lock the Sheila down, I will."

Gabriel growled, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks. "You will not 'lock down' my master's niece, you rake," he hissed at his friend. "She is just here for the festival and nothing more."

Sebastian snickered. "Keep your dealt hand and you might get yourself a right and mighty spunk of a fiancé, mate," he said, artful. He was shameless at examining Luna as she was subjected to Lola and Phoebe's prodding and inquiries. "How old is she?"

"Too young for you," Gabriel gritted out. "She has not even had her coming-of-age cotillion."

Sebastian waved a hand like that was just a minor detail. "That's just a thing for nobility, Gabe."

Gabriel growled. "She is thirteen, a mere _child."_ He stressed the word.

Sebastian laughed loudly and nudged Armin, making the poor boy flinch. "Old enough for you, ay, Armin?" He wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "What do say, mate? Think you could take her as your ball-and-chain?"

Armin looked down at his fingers. "W-Well… I-I-I don't even know her and…" He took one look at the annoyance at Gabriel's face and recoiled. "I-I mean… She _is_ really pretty…"

A low growl rumbled, making Armin jump.

Icarus snuck a glare at both boys, baring his teeth, before he padded past them. He did not care at the gasps the ladies gave him as he made a show of curling around Luna. He whined, sniffing at her face, making him look like a dog needing attention from his master.

Luna chuckled and took to petting Icarus's head. "Okay, _okay_ , Icarus, I'm right here."

Phoebe let her eyes give Icarus a once over and displeasure made her wrinkle her nose. She forced a smile. "And, what is this… _sweet_ creature?" she wondered.

"This is Icarus, my auntie's spir—uh… _dog,"_ Luna amended. She giggled when Icarus growled softly and nipped at her shoulder. "Sorry about him. He gets a bit, um, _protective_ of me around new people." She gestured to the silent golem that shadowed her. "Oh, and this is Hugo, Gabriel's golem and farmhand that was tasked to watch over me for my stay."

Lola tried to pet Icarus, but when Icarus snapped his teeth at her, her smile turned twitchy. "Your aunt's pet is so, um…lovely?" she laughed, although awkward.

Gabriel watched Icarus sit down and bite his side. "Yes. How charming," he muttered, tone sardonic.

Armin remembered something. "A-Are you coming to the sh-show, Gabriel?" he asked. "I-I-I heard th-th-the T'zolkin in town w-wants to protest it."

Sebastian snorted. "Damn yobbos trying to sell their little pocket watches and preach about the end times and their connections to gods." He shook his head in disgust. "Gods be damned. You would think the yappers are those demon summoners."

Luna went rigid. "'Demon'?" she echoed.

Phoebe hit Sebastian again with her fan. When he yelped, she seared him with a glare. "Enough with you!" she scolded. She fanned herself in that ladylike fashion. "Honestly, Sebastian, must you say such things in front of an honored guest?"

"I'm just tellin' the truth," Sebastian grumbled.

"Wait."

Sebastian looked at Luna and was surprised at her serious look.

"What are you talking about?" Luna wanted to know. "What do you mean by 'demon summoners'?"

Now, Sebastian's eyes flickered towards Gabriel who gave him a look. "Well… It, uh… It isn't proper for me to speak about it," he drawled.

" _Please,"_ Luna pleaded. "I have to know what you meant by that. _Please_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian took in the faces of his friends. Gabriel and Phoebe were full of disapproval and made it known with their deep frowns. Armin played with his hands and decided the ground was a better option. Lola and Hero were silent and shared a look only they could interpret.

Sebastian closed and his eyes and sighed. "Aye. I'll tell ya." He opened his eyes to look at Luna. "But, Miss Lucy, I guarantee it is not pretty."

Luna hardened her features. "I don't care."

°•°•°•°

Luna was the first to barrel into Ludvig's home with her eyes wide and taking in knowledge and words spewing out of her mouth faster than she could understand them. "Oh, my gosh, what are we going to _do?"_ she babbled. "I have to warn everyone! What are we going to do?"

Icarus' claws raked against the floorboards as he came inside, but Hugo took to guarding the house. Gabriel was the last inside and shut the door, sighing. "Miss Luna…" he tried to quell.

Luna hands were shaking and in her hair. "I was so stupid!" she bewailed. "How could I just believe him?" A gasp left her loudly. "Everyone in the present needs to know! I have to tell them! I-I have to—!"

Hands grabbed shaking ones.

" _Luna!"_

Terrified chocolate clashed with irate ruby.

Gabriel tried to calm himself down. "Luna, you need to stop stressing yourself," he told her. He helped her lower her hands. "Please, _printzesa_. You will work yourself into a migraine and stomach ache."

"Gabriel, we have to tell people," Luna insisted. "W-W-We can't…! We can't…! I ju-just…!"

Gabriel brought Luna into a hug the second her breathing threatened to hyperventilate _. "Shhh, printzesa, breathe,"_ he ordered. "We cannot have you go into an anxiety attack right now. We need to keep calm. We need to stay focused."

A wheezing exhale left Luna. "My family," she sobbed. "My guild…"

Gabriel rubbed her back before pulling away. He saw Luna's eyes glisten. "Now, now, Miss Luna, there is no time for tears," he murmured. "I need you calm."

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

Gabriel looked up to see Ludvig had emerged into the living room. The runologist saw the trembling Luna and softened. He opted to say nothing and bowed into the kitchen. Icarus followed him shortly, his paws scraping the wood. Gabriel turned back to Luna to see her rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"I… _We_ would like to explain to you the reason for our actions today," Gabriel told her. "I apologize for my friends' intrusion. They exploited you to things I wished were better-timed. But, I cannot dwell on that now. Would you please allow us to explain to you?"

Luna sniffled before nodding.

Gabriel guided her to the kitchen. A few books and pens and paper were on the table in neat piles. Ludvig had tea already prepared and was pouring tea into three separate cups and a large bowl. Icarus received his bowl of tea first and he lapped Ludvig's hand to give his thanks. As Gabriel sat Luna down and himself, Ludvig gave them their own cups with sugar, milk, and honey already out and at the ready.

Ludvig flicked to the traumatized Luna in sympathy before going to Gabriel. "The beginning?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "The beginning," he agreed. He turned to Luna and nudged her. _"Printzesa,"_ he cooed. "Please, look at me. I would like to start—"

"No."

Gabriel and Luna turned to Ludvig who settled down in his chair, mixing honey into his tea.

"Thank you, Gabriel, but I would like to start," Ludvig told him.

Gabriel nodded his approval.

Ludvig turned to Luna and his eyes saddened just a bit at her haunted look. "I would like you to first know that I know of your true name and origins, Miss Luna."

Luna snapped out of her daze to give Ludvig a look of astonishment. "What?" she whispered. "Bu-But…!"

Ludvig raised a hand for silence.

Luna gave it to him.

Ludvig continued: "As I said, I shall start. When you left me after meeting that T'zolkin, I took to researching a bit more. I had been curious, not only in the Guardian Duo, but as well in the words the prophet had spoken. He knew the Guardians intimately through this 'god' he had connections to and had reason to believe the Water Guardian would rise in its anger. But, how could a god give him such a premonition?" He adjusted himself. "Miss Luna, can you tell me of the gods? Of their powers? Not of religious deities, but the magical gods."

Luna gripped her chin in thought. "Let's see… They're magical creatures on Earth Land," she recalled. "They're really powerful and, if a person summons them or does a certain ritual right, a person can have access to some of their Magic."

Ludvig nodded. "That is correct," he approved. "Magic Gods are selfish with their power and covet it. So, how is it a whole race of humans could have connections to such great beings? Granted, Encans and Mildians worshipped gods, but it was just for their Magic Power. T'zolkins clearly use these gods for prophecies into the future, and, insofar, there is no Magic God who may predict the future. Gods are watchers and nothing more." He stared into his tea. "At first, I thought this could be a trickster god, but there is no evidence of one existing. But, then…" He abandoned his tea for one of his books. "It was when I remembered when they offered pocket watches that was what got me thinking."

Luna was confused. "What do the pocket watches have to do with anything?"

"Not the pocket watches themselves," Ludvig told her, smiling when he got to the right page and flipping it for Luna to see, "but the symbol they held."

Luna peered at the drawing. It was an infinity star trapped inside an Ouroboros. Her eyes widened. "My dream…"

"What?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Luna shook her head. "No, it's just I… I saw this symbol in my dream," she told them. She looked at the two men. "But, what does it mean?"

"I did not know," Ludvig admitted. He hauled the book back to himself. "Until," he added, "Lady Meira shed some light on the situation."

Luna's eyes widened. "When was this?" She knew when. _"That's_ what you were trying to say," she realized. "When you were talking about her visiting your bedroom…"

Ludvig nodded, happy she remembered. "Yes. Your ancestor had visited me in her own concern for the T'zolkin in our town as well as the ruins and the information we had found. She had wanted to see them for herself, so, she, myself, and her spirit Sir Leo and Sir Capricorn ventured back to the underground chambers to research today. She agrees the Bayer's Shrine Theory is in affect with the Guardian Duo, but both of us had no clue how to find the medium."

"So, then, what happened?" Luna inquired. "Is that just it, then? The medium is lost?"

Ludvig shook his head. "Well, we decided to take a break of finding the Guardian Duo medium to focus on the pocket watch of the T'zolkin."

Luna did not see where this was going. _"Oh…_ kay, then?"

Gabriel stepped in. "You know how Star Keys work, Miss Luna," he assumed. "Each key has the symbol of that constellation just as a shrine has the symbol of that god?"

Luna nodded slowly. _"Yes…"_

"The pocket watches all have that star and Ouroboros embedded into the metal," Gabriel went on to say.

Luna got it and, when she did, her eyes widened. "The pocket watches… They're… _mediums?"_

"That symbol on the pocket watches was not one I recognized for good reason," Ludvig told her. "Long ago, cults used those symbols to summon demons to this world. The strength of the summoning varied what demon would arrive, similar to summoning an angel or a god."

"And, in ancient days," Gabriel followed up, "Star Maidens used symbols to summon stars. Symbols were used for summoning until the invention of mediums in which all you had to do was pour Magic into the seal, into the medium, to activate it."

Luna blinked rapidly. "Okay, so, T'zolkins use the pocket watches as mediums to summon demons?" She looked at the two men with horror in her eyes. "How does no one know about this?" she demanded to know. "How come no one—?"

"Because of their name," Gabriel told her as Ludvig pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Luna turned to Gabriel. "What do you mean? Their 'name'?"

Ludvig wrote the world **T'ZOLKIN** on the sheet of paper for all to see. "Miss Luna, are you familiar with the substitution cipher?"

Luna's brow furrowed. "What? N-No…"

"It is a method of encryption by which plaintext is replaced with cipher text," Ludvig explained to her. "The text can be as simple as substituting letters."

"But," Luna protested, "how do you know how to replace which letters?"

Ludvig pointed at Gabriel. "That was where Gabriel's father came in," he told her.

Gabriel explained, "My father has his notes on dragons encrypted. When His Majesty wanted him as a State Mage for the good of this country and my father rejected it, soldiers took to a ruder method of recruitment." His eyes hardened. "They tried to steal all of his research," he snarled suddenly. "They were ready to exploit him and force him to become a loyal lapdog."

"That's _awful,"_ Luna acknowledged. "But, then… They didn't succeed, right? So, how…?"

Gabriel smirked. "My father—the right fool he is—is a smart man," he had to acknowledge. "When my father met my mother, they would always encrypt their love letters through substitution. When they researched together, they decided to do the same thing. The soldiers were arrogant to think they could swipe his research so easily." His chest puffed proudly at his parents' planning. "All his research was all in substitution cipher."

"So, Mister Alarick figured out how to decrypt T'zolkin text?" Luna presumed.

Ludvig shook his head. "No, Miss Luna. He learned what the name 'T'zolkin' truly means through T'zolkin text." He began to write. "The 'T' stands for 'W'," he explained. "The 'z' stands for 'a'…"

Luna watched Ludvig write on the paper until her eyes widened on the paper. She read the word aloud. "A…'Warlock'," she sounded out.

"Yes," Ludvig confirmed. "A 'Warlock'."

"But…" Again, Luna did not understand. "What does being a 'warlock' mean?"

"It is like being a Star Maiden," Ludvig offered in analogy. "Star Maidens can contact Star Spirits and cross them over to our world. A Warlock is the demonic equivalent."

" _But,"_ Gabriel added, "instead of using keys, they would use pocket watches."

"At least, that was what we originally thought," Ludvig told her. "It was not until Alarick's friends said something that had all three of us curious." He set down his pen to clasp his hands under his chin, his pointer fingers touching in front of his mouth. "They had mentioned T'zolkins were found with markings on their bodies. Some were less obvious than others, but it was an obvious magical branding." At Luna's perplexed look, Ludvig went into detail. "For example, say Lady Meira transferred her Magic to you. A Magic Branding would appear somewhere on your body to signify you were gifted with such power. As long as the branding was in place, you may use the power."

Luna got that. "Oh, yeah, right, a Magic Tattoo!" she realized. "Gary has a tattoo on his back for his Dev—!" Her eyes widened. Everything began to make sense.

 _Oh, my Gosh… But, how…?_

"Those Magic Tattoos," Luna whispered. "Their Curses of certain demons, aren't they?"

Ludvig nodded solemnly. "Lady Meira confirmed it for us after her trip to the library," he verified. "Before I went to get my fiancé, I briefly came to the Redfox Residence to visit with Alarick, Gabriel, and Meira. Gabriel had verified for all of us the Warlock you encountered the other day had showed the guard a pocket watch and something on his arm. We _believe_ what was on his arm was a Magic Branding."

"So, I was right," Luna grasped. "We're all being tricked by T'zolkins—Warlocks—whatever those things are." Her eyes glistened. "They still exist in my time, y'know? They're not really that popular or anything, but they exist. They're selling pocket watches still." Dread kicked in. "They're trying to make _more_ Warlocks." She shook her head. "B-B-B-But-But, how does all this mix in with the Guardian Duo?"

"A shrine," Ludvig went onto explain, "can be defiled through dark Magic. Only Black Magic and Curses can defile a shrine. When a shrine is defiled, the lash back is unfathomable. An inconsolable god or spirit may appear and wreak havoc."

"So…" Luna began. "You think Nayda's medium—?"

"Yes," Gabriel confirmed. "The coincidences are too great for us to discount the suzaku's anger in both your present and our upcoming future is through the work of the Warlock."

Luna put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is just…so _much…"_

Ludvig gave a sort of sad smile. "I apologize for overwhelming you, Miss Luna, but we could not keep you in the dark for much longer. You deserve to at least know this much before the suzaku invades our town."

"That's right…" Luna whipped her head up. Her eyes sung her fright. "She's coming…" She stood up fast. "We have to get everyone out!" she planned. "We have to evacuate everyone!"

 _GRR-GRRR…. GRRRRR…._

Everyone froze.

Luna's body shook.

Icarus broke into a low crouch. _Pup,_ he tried to warn.

Luna turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel saw the blood had left Luna's face. "Luna..."

Luna rushed away.

The others sprung to their feet.

Gabriel chased after her fiercely. "Luna, wait!" he roared.

Luna burst out of the home in her panicked state.

 _DRIP._

Luna looked up.

A drop of rain landed on her cheek.

 _DROP._

Her eyes widened.

Then, they narrowed and shimmered.

Gabriel and Icarus reached her first, Icarus sniffing her all-over and Gabriel gripping onto her like he feared she would run away.

 _You will not run away like that again, pup,_ Icarus scolded.

Luna could not tear her eyes off the sky if she tried. "She's coming," she chanted. "It's going to start."

Gabriel peeked up at the sky as Ludvig joined the party. He watched as they sky turned an irritable gray, nothing to be upset about, but nothing to be happy about. It rumbled, grouchy, and threatened to spark lightning, but, for now, it simply cried light tears of anger.

"We knew we would be too late," Gabriel murmured to her. "By the time all this was realized, we knew the Warlock had already found the medium and tampered with it."

Luna tipped her head down and fearful chocolate clashed with solemn ruby. "So, what now?" she wanted to know in a tremor. "What do we do? Nayda, she's—… She's _unstoppable_ when she's like that."

"That is why we are avoiding the suzaku."

Luna and Gabriel turned to see Ludvig's determined frown. "Wait," Luna stopped. "Are you saying…?"

"Exactly what you think," Ludvig confirmed. He broke into a big grin. "Gadzooks, my Lady, we are going to put a stop to the Warlock."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Back to Mary Jane and Igneel in the present!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Sharp teeth tore into stale bread.

Peter, Igneel, and Mary Jane had taken to splitting stale bread between them alongside rationing their water supply. They ate in slow nibbles instead of ravenous gulps for they knew not the next time a meal would be presented to them. Mary Jane had no issue eating delicately with her back turned from the other two. She did not pay them any heed to them. Igneel nibbled on his stale bread with puffy eyes filled grief and something else. He snuck his fair share of glances at Mary Jane, but his shoulders sunk when he came to the realization she dismissed the eyes she felt. Peter kept to himself and merely watched the exchange.

Igneel looked at the rest of his unattractive portion. His hands curled around the stale bread.

 _Why?_ he questioned himself.

°•°•°•°

 _The focus was dark with only his sniffling and muffled cries guiding the senses._

" _That's enough."_

 _Rustling was heard as the focus backed up. Bleary eyes opened to focus on a stoic Mary Jane. She regarded him without curiosity or pity. She just…_ _ **stared.**_

" _Stop crying," came her command._

 _Igneel sniffled and the focus blinked away any more tears. "Sorry," he croaked._

 _Mary Jane's lips twitched into a snarl as her eyes narrowed. "And, stop apologizing," she barked. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, so don't blame yourself."_

 _The focus looked away._

But, there is… And, you'll hate me for it…

" _I meant what I said about not wanting you around."_

 _Igneel winced and his eyes lowered._

" _You make me feel weak and angry," Mary Jane told him. "Just seeing you this pathetic makes me pissed off. There's no logical reason for you to be crying or sorry."_

 _The focus shut itself._

Dammit… I shouldn't have—

" _But…"_

 _The focus reopened and looked up into reluctantly thoughtful cerulean._

" _I don't need anyone," Mary Jane acknowledged. "I don't expect someone to be with me or at my side. The very thought pisses me off. I call the shots in my life, not anyone else. But…" She shrugged. "Up to you if you want to follow me."_

 _The focus widened._

" _MJ," Igneel whispered. "What are you saying?"_

 _Mary Jane gave him a flat look. "You're halfway to not being stupid. Figure it out."_

 _Igneel shifted and the focus just looked at her imploringly._

 _Mary Jane sighed, irate. "You moron," she insulted. "Follow me or not. Do as you please. I can't stop someone as idiotic as you if you want to follow someone as unstable as me. It's your choice. But, just fair warning: if you follow me, that doesn't mean we're anything other than guild mates."_

 _The focus watched as her hand went to the space between neck and chest like it was second nature. Her hands tried to grasp something that was not there._

 _The focus narrowed in sadness._

°•°•°•°

 _Why did she do that?_ Igneel wanted to know. _How could she know?_

"You gonna eat the rest of that?"

Igneel looked up to see Peter sparing him a look of consideration and concern. He realized the question asked and gave a soft nod. "Um, yeah. S-Sorry. I was just…"

Peter's eyes softened. "Deep in thought."

Igneel nodded and looked away.

Peter scooted closer and gave a comforting smile. "You can tell me, if you want," he added. He jerked a thumb at Mary Jane. "She put that noise-canceling whatever spell on, so she can't hear us."

Igneel sighed. "It's nothing, man. Just drop it."

"Not when it's got you like this," Peter countered. "Look, it's my fault I got myself into this mess. I get it. But, after seeing the two of you like that—"

Igneel blinked owlishly at Peter. "'Like' what?"

Peter looked flatly at him. "Dude. You basically looked like a boyfriend trying to beg his girlfriend not to break up with him."

Igneel cracked a grin at that. "You're funny," he laughed, even if it was not full-force. His hand went to his scar and scratched it. "Sorry you had to see that." He winced. "I probably looked totally unmanly back there and a big crybaby."

"I've seen my friend cry time and time again when we rewatch _The Postcard,_ Igneel, and I don't think any less of him for that," Peter told him in assurance. His eyes flickered to Mary Jane. "Honestly," he added, "what you did took a lot of guts."

Igneel snorted. "It was _embarrassing,"_ he deadpanned. "I can't _believe_ I lost it like that in front of you and MJ." He deflated. "I must've looked so _stupid_ to her."

"I don't know what she was thinking." Peter said that truthfully. "I've never really met a person like her."

Something came over Igneel that was mischievous. "You know, one of my favorite pastimes is blackmailing MJ," he revealed.

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "How can you blackmail someone like her?"

"Easy," Igneel said. "Pictures. She hates anything like social media or interviews or anything photographic. Since her mom is a model and MJ is a powerful Mage, a lot of reporters want stories and pictures of her. She gets away pretty easily, but…" His hand went to his pocket and pulled out his Compact, not realizing something else fell. He shook it before Peter. "Guess who has a bunch of pictures of her?"

Amusement lit up Peter's face. "You _have_ to show me."

Igneel cackled and scooted closer to Peter. He was already unlocking his Compact. "Let's start with something a little tame, shall we?"

Peter laughed when something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?"

Igneel frowned and followed Peter's gaze. "What's what?" His eyes widened when he saw it. "Crap."

Peter went after it first and collected it in his hands. It was a necklace, a black chain. But, it was the charm that intrigued him. It was an acorn button, rusted gold, and looked like it had been well looked after.

"Huh. Never seen this before," Peter noted. He looked over at Igneel. "This yours?"

Igneel swallowed roughly and nodded. "U-Um, yeah, but…" He tried to reach for it. "Can you give it back now—?"

"How come you don't wear it?" Peter pulled it out of reach. "It's nice."

Igneel dropped his hand. "It's complicated," was all he offered.

"So is our situation, but we're livin' in it," Peter pointed out. "Everything's simple when you get down to it."

Igneel looked nervously over his shoulder. Mary Jane had not turned around or given a sign she heard them. "Yeah, I guess," he supposed slowly.

"What's the acorn mean?" Peter pried.

Igneel went back to Peter, shoulders slumped. "It's not an acorn. It's an acorn button," he corrected, despondent. "It's from _Peter Pan."_

Peter's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of an acorn button in _The Boy Who Never Grew Up_ before."

Igneel shifted and his hand went to his scar again. "It's not something people really know about since the book didn't make it a big deal and it's not in the movies," he explained. "Peter gave it to Wendy when they first met. Wendy gave Peter the thimble as a kiss. Peter didn't really know that a kiss meant lips since he thought it meant giving something, so he gave an acorn button."

Peter's eyes widen in hilarity and he offered a toothy grin. _"Damn_ , man. You must be a hardcore fan to remember something like that. That's pretty cool.

Igneel flushed a bit at the compliment. "Not really," he muttered. "My older sister would make fun of me all the time for it."

"Big sisters are just like that," Peter decided. "So, if this is Peter's kiss to Wendy, why do you have it? Where's the thimble?"

Igneel sighed deeply and reached into his other pocket. He pulled out the other necklace. It was silver in start contrast to the black chain, but the thimble was the same rustic gold. He tried to smile, but it was broken. "I have them both."

"Why?" Peter asked, quizzically. "Shouldn't you give it to some girl…?" He realized it and his eyes dimmed. He lowered the necklace and his eyes. "Oh… I see…" He easily passed the necklace back to Igneel. "Here. I'm… I'm sorry…" He could not find the right words.

Igneel smiled weakly. "It's okay. You didn't know. There's no harm done."

"I'm sorry for…" Peter's shoulders sunk. "I know saying 'sorry' isn't comforting, but I just… I don't know what else to say."

"No one ever does," Igneel said, sparing Peter. "Like I said, it's okay. You didn't know." He looked at the couple's charms in his hand. They glinted at him before rolling towards each other.

Igneel clasped them in his hands. He could feel his eyes begin to shimmer and sting.

 _They'd kill me if they knew I've been hanging onto them._

His grip tightened.

 _But, I just… I_ **couldn't** _…_

 _SHUFFLE._

Igneel and Peter looked to see Mary Jane was trying to get up on her own. She grasped the wall and tried to muffle her grunts, but it failed horribly when she fell to her knees and hunched over.

Igneel and Peter were on their feet in seconds. _"MJ!/Baby girl!"_

Mary Jane coughed as she curled in on herself, rejecting their helping touches. Violet particles left her ears as she spat. "Don't _touch_ me," she snapped, rasping her words. "I can do this on my own."

Peter scowled. "You need to quit being so stubborn," he snapped. "You're weak and injured and—"

"It's my own damn fault for being like this," Mary Jane snarled. "Thank Satan the batshit crazy woman used her Restoration on you two to at least make you look semi-decent."

Igneel was bewildered. "She didn't use more on you?"

Mary Jane struggled as she tried to stand up. "She did," she answered, "but you both needed it more than me."

"Why would you do that?" Igneel demanded to know. "Why would you go so far to help me?"

Hard cerulean clashed with confused onyx.

"No one deserves to die because of me," Mary Jane told him lowly.

Igneel blinked his surprise. "MJ…"

Mary Jane tore her gaze away when the pain became too much and she buckled. She landed awkwardly and held her stomach, coughing.

Peter and Igneel knelt at her side with Igneel dropping his Compact and necklaces to run his hands down her back.

"Don't—!" Mary Jane hacked. "Don't touch me…!"

Igneel cradled Mary Jane's upper body like a newborn. "You're hurt," he told her. "You can't be so reckless."

Mary Jane gave a sharp, sarcastic laugh. "Oh, yeah, says the one who followed after my psychotic butt and nearly got killed. Thanks for the worthless advice." She coughed again.

Peter's eyebrows slammed together as his hand went to Mary Jane's sweaty brow. "She's too warm," he realized.

Igneel's eyes narrowed as his hand went to Mary Jane's forehead. His eyes darkened. "Dammit. She's forty-point-four," he diagnosed. "You're _sick_ , MJ. You need to be resting. I have pills for you to take."

"No," Mary Jane panted. "No pills."

Igneel ignored her as he laid Mary Jane down on her side. He brushed away her sweaty locks. "Hold on," he urged. "Just stay awake, okay?"

As he moved away, Mary Jane snapped, "I don't need _you_ to tell me that."

Peter sighed and stayed at Mary Jane's side, stroking her hair. "You're such a handful," he told her.

"Then, drop me," Mary Jane wheezed. "If I'm a handful, let me go and find something lighter."

Peter smiled. "And the walls go even higher," he teased.

Mary Jane rolled her eyes, though her gaze sunk onto Igneel's forgotten jewelry. She regarded them in high distaste.

 _The heck are those?_

It was a subconscious action.

A terrible one, really.

Her hand slid out to capture the necklaces.

Igneel pulled out two pills bottles and smiled triumphantly. "All right. We have some pain killers and one last thing for cough and stomach." He turned to Mary Jane. "Think you could swallow…?" His eyes widened.

He saw Mary Jane reaching for his necklaces.

He dropped the pill bottles to lung for his necklaces.

"No! Don't!" Igneel roared.

Time slowed down.

Mary Jane's hand grasped the acorn button and thimble.

Her eyes widened.

Cerulean sparkled, entranced, intoxicated.

 _What…? What the…?_

°•°•°•°

 _LUB-DUB._

°•°•°•°

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURR… KURRRRRRRRRRRR…

 _It was blurry. Everything was blurry, fuzzy, like a staticky LV station on a storm's night. She felt like she was watching a rundown LV screen. She felt like the scene was nothing more than an episode._

 _A giggle. "Where to now, Peter Pan?"_

 _A boy was there, but no one recognizable. There was no mouth, no eyes, just flaxen hair, peachy skin, and clothes. "Wherever you want to go, Wendy!"_

 _The giggle intensified. "Let's go to the mermaid's lagoon!"_

 _The boy pumped a fist. "All right! Here we go!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and crowed the infamous call of the boy who never grew up._

 _The episode cut out into static._

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane did not realize the blood dripping down her nose. Why did she not realize? Her body was rejecting her mind. It cut off the sensations of anything besides feelings. She felt nothing besides a sharp dizziness that clung to her like a newborn infant.

Her eyes stayed focused on the charms like they were the only thing in the world. She felt out of place. Something was not right, yet something was familiar. She felt compelled to hold onto the charms, not even scenting that ungodly metal of blood, not even understanding Peter's shouts of confusion and Igneel's pleas.

°•°•°•°

Mara felt like she was about to drown.

In the convention center, food was already passed around and everyone was okay with that. Rations had been fair and concise. She was eating when it happened.

That horrible, horrible pain kicked in.

Mara's garbled voice came out in a cry as she was overwhelmed with so many feelings.

 _Lonely grief._

 _Lost love._

 _Diseased fear._

Mira and Evergreen were the first to her with others looking upon the Vipress of Fairy Tail in concern.

Mira cradled Mara's shaking body. "Mara, what's wrong?" she tried to question. "What's going on?"

Mara's mind invaded Mira's own. She said two words that condemned Mira. _It's breaking._

Cerulean widened.

 _I feel it,_ Mara cried in Mira's mind. _Everything. It's all…too strong!_ She looked up at Mira with a bleeding nose and woeful eyes. _I'm sorry. He's sorry._

Mira closed her eyes and kept the shivering Mara close.

 _Igneel,_ she thought with as much sadness as Mara displayed, _what have you done?_

°•°•°•°

Mest Gryder stopped in the middle of the hallway.

He was working per usual with his lieutenant by his side. They had meetings to go to, endless amounts of paperwork, and a well-timed afternoon lunch. He did not have time to stop.

So, why _did_ he?

His lieutenant eyed him. She did not wear those ridiculous council skirts and dresses and blouses. She wore what the men wore, her pants, her shirt, and her jacket showing her rank. Her hair was in a high and precise pun with her angular eyes always on some sort of alert.

⌜ **MAGIC COUNCIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Aella Rogue_

 _ **Age**_ _: 32_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Lieutenant Commander_

 _ **Likes**_ _: dogs_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: procrastination_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Aella is one of the most fiercest knights and the granddaughter of Councilman Wolfheim—who would've thought?_ ⌟

"Commander, sir?" Aella questioned.

Mest said nothing.

He turned around.

Aella's eyes widened.

Mest's eyes were wide and his left nostril was bleeding.

"Clear the rest of my meetings, Lieutenant," Mest requested, in control. "We will be visiting friends in Shenzhen Town at the convention center."

Aella hesitated. "But, sir… Your _nose_ …"

"That is an _order_ , Lieutenant," Mest snapped firmly.

Aella straightened, hardening her features, and nodded. "Sir, yes, sir."

Mest whirled around and marched off. He touched the blood on his lip and cursed.

 _Damn. Not again._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The channel was changing now. She was a watcher now—it was official. The channel turned without her say-so, but that was okay._

KURRRRR… KURRRRRRRRR…

 _This new show faded into a nighttime bedroom. The bed was made neatly with little feet showing. There was crying. There was so much crying._

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

 _The camera switched to a close-up angle of the window. The boy was back and knocked on the door._

 _The name fell off his lips, but the LV cut out of audio for a moment before fading back in. "—et me in!" He held up some tin of something. "I've got your favorite—macaroons!"_

 _The episode cut out._

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Is it weird she could not smell? Her nose was not plugged up, but she just could not smell whatsoever.

Is it weird she could scent very well? Everything smelt wild and real and refreshing. She could smell how deplorable all of them were. The lack of showers and the addition of grim and sweat would do that. She could smell Peter. His natural musk was something to be desired and couched with a comfortable déjà vu that she did not realize was there. She could smell Igneel. He smelt wild and feral but controlling. He was taming himself and his fire from juvenile, from his adolescence, to become a man, a god, of flame.

Is it weird she could taste just feelings? She tasted Peter's panic. It was a jittery taste that stung for a second then fizzled out. She tasted Igneel's fretting. It was one of those not pleasant but not unpleasant tastes that never went away because you kept trying to decide which category it fit in.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRR… KURRRRRRRRR…

 _A new episode started._

 _It cut to a hospital. Perhaps it was one of those hospital soap operas. The patient was lying in bed, curled up and not alone. Someone lay with her, small enough that there was room left for them to stretch._

 _The door opened, but the lights did not turn on. Two women came in, but their faces were blurred._

" _Come on," one woman urged. "It's time to go home. We have to let her rest."_

 _The boy seemed displeased as he curled into the patient like he was defending her, seeking her to calm his annoyance. He dared not growl at his own mother, but he did dare to whine._

" _Do I_ _ **have**_ _to? I want to stay the night!"_

" _No"—the name of the boy fell from her lips and was muted—"we have to go home. Her mama will stay with her tonight. We'll come back as soon as the hospital is open."_

 _This time, he had the audacity to growl. His irritation came off him like his body heat. "No," he fought back. "I want to stay!"_

" _We're going_ **home,"** _his mother stressed fiercely. "We'll come back tomorrow when visiting hours start, but you can't stay the night." She held out her hand. "Let's_ **go."**

 _He defiantly hugged the patient and looked away from his mother._

 _What a dramatic turn in this soap opera._

 _The other woman put a gentle hand on the first's shoulder. "If he wants to stay, he can," she quietly offered. "I don't mind. She loves having him here. I can watch over the two of them."_

 _The mother turner to the other woman. "Are you sure about this? I know you wanted some alone time with her…"_

" _It'll be fine." The other woman tried to smile. "Besides, we'll all talk to her tomorrow when the doctor comes in. Have someone make sure you get home safely and walk with you, okay?"_

 _The mother sighed. "Okay." She turned to her son and spoke his name for his attention. "You can stay tonight, but you need to thank your aunt for letting you."_

" _Thanks, Auntie," the boy mumbled. He buried nose and lips into the patient's forehead._

 _The episode cut out._

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Is she having a panic attack?" Peter shrieked. His eyes absorbed Mary Jane in horror. Her body was quaking without fear and garbles of Fioren dropped from her mouth. The worst was seeing blood drip from her lips and leak from her eyes.

Igneel could not keep his tears at bay as he watched her. "It's a seizure," he choked out. He shakily got his Compact.

Peter flinched when Mary Jane's arm began to twitch and her body jerked. "What do we do?" he shouted. "What the Hell do we do?"

Igneel, with trembling fingers, pulled up his timer. "Gi-Give her space," he rasped. "Get out of the way." He started the timer as he swallowed back a sob.

Peter looked like he wanted to stay, but Mary Jane's body gave a violent jerk when blood, water, and stale bread left her lips and splattered onto the floor. She coughed as her bloody tears stained her skin and a bit of a wet stain appeared on her shorts. Her eyes were wide, but dull at the same time. Her body was losing control of itself. Her body was rejecting her.

"What the _fuck?!"_ Peter's voice was high pitched. " _Igneel?!"_

"Peter, you're not helping!" Igneel shouted at him. His eyes kept on Mary Jane's as he set down the timer. His trembling hands went to the fist enclosed around the charms. He tried to pry her fingers away from them, but nothing he did worked. Her hand was as firm as a tree trunk and immovable as one.

"Dammit!" Igneel cried. "Just fucking _dammit!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRR…. KURR… KURRRRRRRRR…

 _A different episode came to light._

 _A mirror was in the screen. A bathroom mirror. A girl and a boy were on the reflection. The boy sat on the counter with the girl. He growled as he helped pull back part of her hair go into a ponytail with a little bump to it, tying her hair with w ribbon._

" _How come you never do my hair and I have to do yours?" he complained._

 _The girl of fair hair giggled. "I brush your hair," she pointed out. "But, you told me it feels funny."_

 _Pink coated his cheeks as little flames dancing in innocent cheery blossom singed the edges of his hair. "You go too slow," he grumbled to her. He finished her hair. "There. Done."_

 _She shook out her body tail before turning to throw him a smile. "Thanks!"_

 _The boy grinned back. "No problem." He met with their reflections and something killed his happiness._

 _The scar on the back of her neck._

 _She noticed and covered her scar quickly. "I'm sorry."_

 _Now he felt ashamed. "Don't be," he consoled quickly. "Please. I-I didn't mean to stare. I just…" He growled. "I'm so mad I didn't do more."_

 _She frowned. "And now you have a scar too." She seemed unhappy about that._

" _You were so upset everyone would treat you different because you had one," he reminded her. "If people want to look at you funny, they can look at me too."_

 _She pulled her knees to her chest. "They already do look at me funny," she muttered. "I have ugly eyes."_

 _He shook his head. "I don't think they're ugly."_

 _The episode was beginning to fizzle._

KURRR… KURRRR…. KUR-KUR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was just then the elder maiden of time crossed into the threshold. She seemed to know exactly what she was getting into as she rushed over to Mary Jane and knelt next to Igneel.

Dimaria watched as Mary Jane expelled more blood and water and bread with sad eyes. "She will survive," she promised. "She must survive."

"Help her." Igneel turned his begging stare onto Dimaria. "This is my fault. Please! _Help her!"_

Dimaria turned to Igneel looking wiser than she had ever been and eyes more knowing than she ever was. "I can see it in your eyes," she told him loftily. "Your guilt." She leaned towards him as a vile look crawled into her eyes.

Igneel leaned back in his own fright.

"It's a shame she has a choice and you're one of them," Dimaria spat him.

Mary Jane gurgled as her body convulsed.

"But, you know what?" Dimaria's eyes slid to Mary Jane. Her hand slid out from her cloak, gripping something.

Gripping her _backsword_.

"If I killed her right now," Dimaria whispered, "wouldn't that just drive you over the edge? Wouldn't it put her out of her misery? Wouldn't it be amusing?"

Igneel's eyes widened at such a notion. "No…"

Dimaria let her hand wander up to Igneel's cheek. He flinched, but she did not as her hand trailed up his cheek and brushed his bangs.

"Your hair," Dimaria commented. She seemed a bit amused. "It's almost the same color as your mother. I can't help but want to tease you." Her eyes went to the twitching Mary Jane. Her lips moved to Igneel's ears, grinning. "Maybe if I gauge out her eyes… Wouldn't that be funny?"

Igneel's eyes widened.

Peter was hyperventilating.

Mary Jane garbled more words as her dull eyes began to rapidly blink.

Dimaria's grin broadened before she did one thing she had nearly forgotten how to do.

She clicked her teeth.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KUR…KURRRRRRRRRRR…

 _The episode fizzled back in._

 _The bathroom and the reflection of the children returned._

" _I don't think they're ugly," the boy reiterated. "I like them. They're weird."_

 _The girl sunk lower into her knees and hands. She sniffed. "That's mean," she told him._

KURRRRRRRR-KURRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke did not understand what was happening.

Everyone in the room was frozen.

No one moved a muscle.

Luke looked to see Mustang was in mid-gulp of his water. He looked to see Linus was mid-word, mouth opened. He looked to see Dazzler was halfway done tripping over Actaeon and the hunting dog spirit was about to leap up in a whine and a yip. What was strange was Actaeon seemed to realize what Dazzler was about to do and safely crawled away.

Horologium just slept through the entire thing.

Luke's eyes widened.

 _What the…? Did time just…stop?_

Luke looked down at his own hands.

 _But, how…? How am I?_

 _ERRRRRRRR…_

Luke whipped his head up.

Nashi peeked her head into the room with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Virgo, I—…" She noticed. She noticed no one was moving. She noticed they were frozen. "What the…?" Her eyes swept to her little brother and widened when she saw him gawking at her. "Luke," she whispered. She opened the door wider and rushed over to him, hugging herself in a rather large t-shirt. "Luke, what the Hell is going on?" she hissed.

"I-I-I don't know," Luke answered truthfully, confusedly. "I-I think time just stopped."

Nashi's eyes widened. _"What?!"_ she gasped. "What do you mean 'time just stopped'? Time doesn't just 'stop'!"

 _STEP. STEP. STEP._

"Angel! The clock on my Compact, it's not—!"

Luke and Nashi looked over at the panicked Gary who was unabashedly half-naked and holding up his Compact. He took in the frozen room before grimacing. "Time stopped, didn't it?" he questioned.

"But, _how?"_ Nashi wanted to know. "And, _why?"_

"I don't know," Gary said, walking over to them. "There shouldn't be a reason for it to stop."

"The only type of Time Magic able to stop time altogether is Âge Seal," Luke noted, quickly gathering his wits. "But, that doesn't make sense. The last known Mage to even use that Magic was Dimaria Yesta. Ultear Milkovich too, but she's dead. And Dimaria is in Alakitasia…"

"But, why can _we_ move?" Nashi pressed. "We don't have Time Magic. At least, I don't think we do."

"We don't," Luke said, wincing. "But, you're not going to like the answer."

Nashi's eyes narrowed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Tell me."

Luke sighed, closing his eyes. Actaeon barked softly and made a show of sitting in-between Luke's legs. He whined, jittery, to be petted. Luke opened his eyes and obliged. "Spirits can move freely through time," he educated. "Celestial Spirits still age, though, so I'm not sure how Actaeon and Horologium aren't stuck in time. There are certain creatures in this world who aren't bound by time. Dragons weren't bound. The gods _aren't_ bound."

Nashi nodded slowly. _"Okay…_ But, what does that have to do with us?"

Luke looked straight at his sister. "You remember what we are, right?"

Nashi's brow furrowed. Then, it softened out. Her eyes widened.

Luke nodded and turned to Gary who had a look of solemn understanding. "We're not bound to time," he spoke, "because we're part demon."

°•°•°•°

In the Lamia Scale Guild Hall, all went for quiet. Members were frozen in time with no way to get out of it and no way to know they were frozen.

In Master Ooba's office, the golem Lag was frozen, unblinking, unmoving, which was normal for him. Syra lay frozen, curled on Gale's chest.

Gale's _rising_ and _falling_ chest.

°•°•°•°

Natsu hated feeling like this.

His eyes darted around when he felt the familiar pressure her had not felt in a long time. He did not have to look behind him to know his team was frozen in time. Pantherlily had been frozen in mid-stride. Miss Pink was permanently in the air while Romeo was shaking his head at her. Alzack was in the middle of checking his handguns. Cana was doing a Tarot Reading and stopped just as she was turning over another card.

Anger flared through Natsu's bones.

 _There's only one Mage I know who could've done this…_

Natsu snarled.

 _What the Hell are you trying to pull Dimaria?_

°•°•°•°

Dimaria ignored Peter and Igneel as she watched Mary Jane continuously convulse even as time froze. Her grin broadened as she raised her scimitar, kissing the blade. "You'll see her blood soon," she soothed. The tip of the blade went down to graze Mary Jane's cheek. It did enough to draw blood, leave a mark, but nothing more. "So," Dimaria went on, "you're one those anomalies who can move through my Âge Seal."

Mary Jane hacked.

Dimaria lifted her chin. "I don't sense any demon in you. You're not one of those monsters." Her eyes shifted to Igneel. "And, since you're the one with golden hair, you can't be one." Her eyes reverted back to Mary Jane. "This'll be fun for me. I've missed this feeling of tormenting souls." She raised her scimitar.

Igneel's hand twitched.

Dimaria laughed. "Don't worry, little mortal," she soothed to the convulsing Mary Jane. "I'll make sure your seizure is over soon." She lowered her blade.

A hand caught it.

Dimaria's eyes widened.

 _DRIP._

Blood dripped from the hand and to the blade.

 _DROP._

The drop of blood deserted the blade and hit the floor.

Gritted teeth showing fang. "Why the _fuck_ do I have to repeat myself to you people?"

Taken back brown clashed with coldly furious emerald.

There was not a drop of onyx to be seen.

"No," Dimaria whispered. "But… You _can't_ be…"

Igneel looked nothing like himself. The emerald in his eyes were the eyes of a _feral_ , of a _wild_ adhering _Nature_. His hair danced in his golden flames. His grip on the scimitar tightened and he did not care he drew blood. There would be different blood than his snd Mary Jane's on the floor.

The symbol of orange burned on his chest.

He could hear the snarls of something in between his ears, the compulsion to act, to act upon _Nature_.

" _You don't touch her,"_ Igneel snarled, baring his canines in unguarded threat. Golden flames licked at his hands and heated the blade.

Dimaria was forced to drop her backsword at the sheer anguish of excruciating heat.

Igneel allowed his flames to grapple and fight over the blade. They tore into the backsword with teeth, not tongues, and the entire sword had become the prey when it had just been the predator. Igneel paid no mind as the blade turned a scolding hot red and began to melt under his touch, his flames. He dropped it in disinterest because Dimaria was far much more interesting.

"You were going to kill her." The insignia on Igneel's chest thrummed at such cruel words and his flames flared up. "You were going to kill my friend."

Dimaria tripped on her own two feet as her breaths crumbled. She watched as Igneel forced himself to his feet and the confusion hit her. She saw a man before her. She was gone from this chamber and into another one, moldy and bleak. She saw pink hair and red eyes damning her, condemning her to death. She saw his feral lips and the scales under his eyes. She saw the steam and the flames and the darkness.

"Not you," Dimaria whimpered. "Not you… Please, have _mercy_ on me, monster!"

It was hard to distinguish the man from the boy, but, in the end, they both copied each other's movements. They lobbied toward her with fire clenching their bodies and their hate for her bleeding through their unnatural eyes.

"You _bitch."_ Igneel and Natsu's voices combined and frightened Dimaria to her soul. "You think it's funny to see her in pain?"

Dimaria was blown back when flames erupted to fill the chamber. They were gold and filled with something that was not there before. They were the call of the _wild_ , of _Nature_ , untamed but with a clear purpose.

Dimaria whimpered as sweat dampened her body. Her eyes drank in the sight of Igneel as he lifted his chin. The form glitched from Natsu to Igneel to Natsu again.

"You'll regret _ever_ touching her," Natsu promised in a rumbled snarl.

It glitched back to Igneel.

Mary Jane's eyes were focusing. She saw the violent flames of gold all around her. Her convulsions were stopping, but her body was done. Her body had stiffened like she was of the dead. She saw Igneel's back to her. She saw the _wild_ flames bringing out a _feral_ in him, calling to _Nature_ for blood and for only the fittest to survive.

Shaky breaths overtook Mary Jane as her mouth twitched. She gagged, but there was nothing that came out. She watched without watching.

 _DRIP._

A tear shed from her eyes.

 _DROP._

"You hear me?" Igneel's pupils changed into slits. His eyes were inhuman. His eyes glowed like something else as his flames poured out of him.

Roars shook his mind.

" **I'LL MAKE YOUR VERY** _ **SOUL**_ **BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!"** Igneel roared.

His flames exploded off his body.

Dimaria's eyes widened as they reflected gold. "No!" she screamed. "Get away from me, you _monster!"_

Mary Jane's eyes blinked as she watched the fire, entranced and yet not. Her words were garbled, and her chest hurt. But, her mouth sounded out one word.

" _Help."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRRRRRRRR…

 _The episode faded back in with static and waves piercing through the program._

" _I wasn't trying to be mean," the boy vowed. "I really like them. They're weird and cool."_

" _How are they 'cool'?" she wanted to know. "I_ _ **hate**_ _looking at them."_

 _The boy scooted close to her and laid his head on the curve of her shoulders. "Pops says my ma used to hate her eyes," he told in narrative. "She thought they were so plain. But, my pops told my ma they were really cool because they could change colors."_

 _The girl sniffled. "R-Really?"_

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Wild_ fire roared to _Nature_.

Blood succumbed to the _feral_ before it, to the will of _Nature._

Roars called for _reckoning_.

In a place where time stood still, it did not mean the fighting just stopped. It did not mean the flames and the screams, and the blood would stop. _Skin_ exchanged for _flame_ and the world burned in that chamber.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

 _The boy's lips curled into a smile. His smile was becoming clearer. "Yeah._ **Really,** _really," he promised. He straightened up. "Now, close your eyes and look at the mirror."_

 _The girl lifted her head. "But…why—?"_

" _Just do it!"_

 _The girl huffed, but she said no opposition. She closed her eyes with her hands and swiveled to the mirror. "Fine. I did it. Now, what?"_

 _The boy covered her eyes with his hands, and the girl giggled, smiling. "What are you doing?" she wanted to know._

" _ **Shhh,"**_ _the boy hushed. "Stop being so not confident. Your eyes are your eyes and they're really awesome."_

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane was left untouched at the roaring flames and the screams. Her shaky breaths were easing out and the blood was drying fast on her face. Drool and blood pooled out of her mouth while sweat danced upon her skin. The frozen Peter mattered little to her. It was hard to focus on anything anymore. Everything was too difficult to understand. She wanted to gag, to empty her stomach, but she had and there was nothing left. There was a gentle thrumming in the back of her mind that threatened to pound into her, but all she was forsaken with was that feeling of endless falling.

Her mouth quivered.

" _Help."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

" _And,_ _ **I**_ _think," the boy continued softly, "that you wouldn't be you without them._ _ **I**_ _think you should like them. They make you…_ _ **you."**_

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Shenlong slammed Nayda back into the water before coiling away from her. Nayda came back, cawing angrily, and tried to fly when Erion's clouds caged her in. She spewed water from her mouth to weaken the clouds as lightning streaked the sky.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

" _You're so sappy," the girl teased._

 _The boy flushed at her laughter. "Yeah, well, I'm just trying to help," he grumbled._

 _The girl put a hand on top of his own, surprising him. "I know." She did. She really did. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me." Her smile wavered. "I know I'm not that strong or that powerful. And I make people cry a lot." Her chin went down. "Maybe you should find a new best friend that's not sick all the time."_

" _I would_ **never** _replace you!"_

 _Her eyes widened._

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"What should we do?" Nashi sat with her arms crossed on the coffee table and Gary at her side.

Luke sat back in his chair with Actaeon's head in his lap. He sighed, running his hand over Actaeon's head. "I don't know. Sensei would know more than I would." He looked at the frozen Mystogan.

"If we're basing this off race, then it would make sense Igneel, Uncle Natsu, and Luna are free to move about time," Gary concluded. "And, if spirits can move freely…" His eyes went to Actaeon, then he frowned. "I thought we could maybe use this opportunity to send out Actaeon to hunt down one of them. Maybe Igneel or Luna in specific since both of them are missing."

Nashi took to the idea. "Igneel and Mary Jane need to be found first," she decided. "Mary Jane went missing before the whole thing and Igneel was last scene with her." She turned to Luke. "Actaeon has Igneel's Spirit Scent, right?"

Luke nodded. "He and Lelantos have all of our scents memorized." He gathered Actaeon's head in his hands and leaned down, grinning when the hunting dog got too excited and licked his nose. "Actaeon, think you would hunt down Igneel for us?"

Actaeon whined at that.

As Luke frowned, Nashi asked, "What did he say?"

"He has orders to safeguard us with Horologium," Luke said grimly. He gave Nashi a look that said it all. "He _can't_ disobey Mom. It'll hurt him and he loves her too much to go against her orders for us right now." An idea came to him. "But…" He turned back to Actaeon. "Can you ask Lelantos if he's still hunting Igneel down? With all the chaos out of the way, he should be able to get to them quicker."

Actaeon paused and his regular eye glazed over as his golden one pulsed.

"We have to take into account familiars might still be running around," Gary piped in.

"Doubt it," Luke muttered, rubbing Actaeon's jaw. "Familiars might be parts of a demon, but the ones out there were sloppily made and didn't have enough power in them. Maybe if they were stronger, they'd be able to move freely right now."

Actaeon's eyes focused again and he growled, then barked twice, then growled again.

Luke smiled his relief. "Good boy," he cooed.

Actaeon barked and leapt up to lick Luke's face, sniffing him all over.

Luke laughed. "Lelantos is on it. Says the familiars are frozen in place and he's with Taurus and Gemini. He's got a lock on Igneel's scent."

Nashi sighed her relief and leaned into Gary's hold. "Thank God," she breathed. "I just hope he and Mary Jane are okay." Her eyes shimmered. "With everything going on outside, I know they'll be injured. I just…" Her voice trailed.

Gary's hands moved up and down her arms. "I know, Angel," he soothed.

Nashi looked into Gary's eyes, toying with her bottom lip. "When Lelantos finds them, I want to be there for them. They'll probably need us."

"We'll go," Gary decided. His hand reached for hers and intertwined their fingers, making her blush. He kissed her temple. "We'll help in anyway we can."

Nashi closed her eyes when Gary pressed another kiss on her temple.

Luke's eyes followed the movement before looking away, glaring.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

 _The boy looked fiercely into his reflection. "You're not replaceable," he told her insistently. "No one is! You're my best friend and that won't ever change! I don't care if you're sick or if you make me cry! We'll always be the bestest of friends!"_

 _The girl paused. Then, she broke into laughter._

 _The boy blushed in his anger. "Why are you laughing at me?" He sounded so upset over it._

" _I'm sorry," the girl chuckled. "You j-just…! You just sounded so serious!"_

 _The boy growled as the girl kept laughing. "W-Well, I was serious!" he snapped. "But, if you're just gonna make fun of me…!"_

 _The girl tightened her grip on the boy's hands. "No, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was," she apologized thoroughly. "You're such a nice person for always cheering me up."_

 _The boy smiled. "It's what friends are for." He nudged her with his nose. "Now. Let's look at your awesome eyes, okay?"_

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was hard to reign in your _wild_ , your _feral_ , when _Nature_ called to it. It called for _reprisal_ , for _retribution_ , for blood to be spilled, and the satisfaction of knowing your _feral_ is the fittest to survive. The prize of your victory?

A soul.

He did not stop.

Igneel did not stop.

He did not care of the burn of flesh or the blood on his hand. He did not care of the heat in his flames. He lost sight of everything and anything that was not the opponent he faced. He played God. He chose who lived and who died.

Blood.

Death.

A soul being ripped from its body.

He had no inkling to stop. He postured himself without _restraint_ , his lack of _control_. He was _feral_ , untamed and without a leader ordering him to stand down, without his mentor, his king, his father, to stop him. There was no one to doused his heated flames. There was no one to put him back in his place.

He was alone.

He was untamed.

He demanded blood.

The Igneel he was then and the Igneel he was now differed so greatly. Where went that playful grin and twinkle in his eye like a kid who just thought of a way to get back at his annoying sibling? Where went that optimism that got him through tough shit and helped him bounce back? Where went that concern he held righteously for others?

They were all gone.

Instead, his lips were bared in a sharp-teethed snarl. His fangs were sharper than before but his other teeth were beginning to sharpen themselves. The twinkle in his eye was now a glint of a murderer. The optimism was replaced with thoughts of flames and sin. That concern went out the window with any unnecessary feeling besides pure rage.

Pure rage directed at Dimaria.

Dimaria did not looked like the person she was before. She looked charred, fried, and unfairly ravished by the sin Wrath. Her backsword was melted. Her hands were tied. The only thing that was left untouched was the orb in her chest. Her cloak was left to the ashes. Her clothes were singled and torn viciously. She held tears in her eyes as she pleaded like a broken record for her mercy and screamed the word _monster_ like it would do something to defend her.

She was trapped in a cage of flames with hands pressed on her throat. She had no strength to get them away from her, but she tried as she choked in the flames and the heat and the lack of oxygen.

"Mercy, please!" Dimaria pleaded. "Monster, I beg for mercy!"

Igneel did nothing but press harder on her throat. "You _deserve_ this," he hissed at her. "When were _you_ going to take mercy on us? Or were you just going to kill us all?"

Dimaria whimpered.

Igneel, his _feral_ , roared louder. _"Answer me!"_

Dimaria lips curled into a final sneer. "Kill me, monster prince," she goaded. "Do it! Kill me!" She laughed at everything. "You would be saving me more than hurting me!"

Igneel snarled at her. "You were going to torment her. You _touched_ her." He let his hands heat up to tingle against Dimaria's skin. _"No one_ touches her."

"The blood of Zeref runs strong through you, monster," Dimaria spat at him. "Him and your monster father. Getting so angry over some bitch— _Ack!"_ Her words were cut off when she felt her airflow reduce drastically.

" _She – is not – bitch,"_ Igneel snarled at her. His flames licked up his arms. They were begging to touch Dimaria's skin, to listen to _Nature_ , and seek _reckoning_. "That's _enough_ out of you," he decided. _"Burn in fucking Hell!"_

His flames roared to ascend to _Nature's_ desire and climbed his arms to get to their—-

"Don't."

His flames stopped on command.

Igneel, his _feral_ , his _wild_ , stiffened.

Mary Jane coughed as she felt her body trust her enough to speak and to move. "D-Don't," she tried to halt. "L-Le-Leave her…al-l-lo…" She gagged again.

Dimaria was ready for a time where she died.

She was not ready for a time where Igneel to drop her to the ground.

She coughed and she spluttered. She was the prey that was tossed about and now she was abandoned like a toy.

Igneel left Dimaria without another word. His feet drifted towards the Dark Empress of Fairy Tail who hacked and coughed and trembled. Each stepped simmered his _wild_ , his _feral_ , and quelled his connection to the call of _Nature_. His flames died down around the room into nothing. The emerald in his eyes darkened a bit to show onyx, but not enough. The _feral_ lurked behind, itching to take out the threat. The flames tingling his hair huffed away. The symbol on his chest faded back into his skin. His internal flames rumbled, dissatisfied that they did not get the chance to adhere _Nature_ and burn what did not belong, to seek justice, _reprisal_. But, they would settle for now.

Igneel got on his knees as Mary Jane hacked and gagged. The concern was back in an instant, even as _feral_ peeked in his eyes. "You're not bleeding anymore," he noted. His voice was rough and raspy, but not in that sick or unused way. It was like his voice was trying to adapt. "That's good. Are you feeling better?"

Mary Jane gagged. "B-Better," she wheezed out. Snot was coming out of her nose and frustrated tears pierced her eyes. "M-M-Mor-ron…"

Igneel lowered his eyes. "I deserve that," he supposed. "I'm sorry." He tentatively raised a hand and went to Mary Jane's cheek. He wiped away a tear. "You had a seizure, MJ," he broke to her. "You need to rest."

Mary Jane's body trembled, but not out of lack of control. It was out of her self-loathing.

Igneel was careful when he took part of his shirt from Mary Jane and used green flames to tear off a small piece, jerking Mary Jane a bit. He used the piece to start with cleaning the blood and vomit off her lips and chin. His eyes were soft as Mary Jane trembled at his touch, almost as if she were recoiling from him.

"D-Do-Don-Don't…" Mary Jane tried to protest. Her words tried to work and her tongue was still twisted.

Igneel smiled a little. "Even now, you're still a stubborn spitfire," he chuckled. He finished wiping her face and let the dirtied cloth go into the puddle of blood and vomit. "I've got you, MJ, don't worry" he promised her. "Just rest and get better." His other hand reached for Mary Jane's loose fist and opened it gently. He plucked the thimble before trying to get the acorn button.

"No," garbled from Mary Jane's mouth. She closed her fist on the acorn button. _"N-No…"_

Igneel's eyes widened. "MJ…"

Mary Jane put the necklace close to her chest, holding it like she needed it to breathe.

His eyes softened. "Oh, MJ," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He scooted himself to the other side of her to avoid the blood and vomit. He cared little for how disgusting they were or how disgusting they felt. He sat down and his arms scooped up Mary Jane.

 _LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB…_

Igneel cradled her in his arms, settled her in his lap. He watched as her chest rose and fell. His _feral_ was feeling more content than before, flames purring of being close to her.

 _Her breathing and her heart are evening out,_ he thought in relief. _She fell asleep._

Igneel let his forehead fall onto the curve of her cheek. He took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I know you hate me. You'll hate me more later when you figure it out. Everyone will hate me. But, I want you to know you'll _always_ be my friend. Because being your friend…"

Mary Jane's chest rose.

Igneel's eyes softened into something different and his lips curled into a gentle smile. "…is an awfully big adventure."

Her chest fell.

Igneel closed his eyes.

 _Sweat dreams…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… KURRR… KUR-KURRRRRRRRR…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _my—_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah… Even with time frozen, there's always a dramatic moment in this anime, isn't there? Tune in next time to _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna appears before the class with her sunny smile. "Hello, class!"

"Good day, Miss Dragneel!" the class choruses obediently. "What are we learning about today?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked!" Chibi-Luna cheers. "Today, we're learning about the different continents, their predominant languages, biomes, and currencies! We won't go in-depth, but you should at least know a little bit about Earth Land!" She pulls down a world map. "Are you guys ready?"

"Aye, sir!" the class cheers.

Chibi-Luna points over to the most recognized continent. "Okay, class, this is Ishgar," she introduces. "It's the continent we live on today with a total of twenty-tree countries. Currently, you can only see fourteen of the main ones." She pulls down another chart showing Ishgar in specific. "It has mainly a temperate climate, but a few countries make the exception. For example, Desierto is quite known for its desert-like atmosphere, but we'll talk about that another time. Ishgar is well-known for its women to have larger eyes. The currency in Ishgar is mainly jewel, however, a few countries differ from it. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Miss Dragneel!" the class tells her.

Chibi-Luna pulls up that chart to point to the mainland next to Ishgar. "The country right next to Ishgar is known as Sela, the largest and most populated continent." She pulls down a chart to show Sela in all of its glory. "It shares continental landmass Ishela with continent Ishgar. It has a mix of different climates, from arctic to tropical to flat-out desert. The people there are known for their angular eyes as well as their advanced progress in education. The currency there is called a Yan and the most popular languages there are Argan, Hedic, Mandarin Drasconese, Meelay, and Nali. "

Chibi-Luna lets the chart roll up to point to the continent right below Ishgar. "Now, _this_ is Alakitasia, a more monolithic continent than Ishgar." She pulls down another chart to show Alakitasia. "As you know, the Alvarez Empire takes up a good chunk of Alakitasia, but not all of it. Currently, besides the Empire, there are twelve other smaller countries that exist on it. The official currency of Alakitasia are Krowns. Alakitasia has a more tropical to desert climate and, in the past, used to house rogue dragons."

Chibi-Luna lets the chart roll up to point to a continent at the very bottom. It is white and sleek, though has some jagged edges to it. "This is Arcticados, the southernmost continent and the coldest one at that. It's a desert and the coldest, driest, windiest one at that, but it houses a huge tribe of people who are notorious for their tan skin and light-colored hair as well as the place where people theorize Water and Ice Magic started. Their currency is called Leaf and they share it with…"—she points to the continent at the top, smaller but stark-white and rounded—"Anticados, its sister continent. Idarian culture was founded in both these continents, something that the country Iceberg adopted."

Chibi-Luna moves upwards to a good hunk of land that is near both Ishgar and Alakitasia like a backwards P. "This is Valchestria, the second largest continent and second most populated. From peak to peak, the climates are diverse from subarctic to tropical," she lectures. "It has the most diverse fauna in the world with Andüsa being the second most diverse. People there as known for their dark skin, eyes, and hair and being relatively in-tune with nature and all its creatures. The concept of Tamers came from Valchestria. Lumas are the currency and there is no known dialect from Valchestria."

Chibi-Luna goes to the southwestern hemisphere and points to an oval-ish continent. "This, right here, is Andüsa, with thirteen countries and the currency is Dram. Most of the population lives near the coastlines as the geology of the continent is full of tropical forests and mountains. Many people come to Andüsa for their seven waterfalls. An overwhelming amount of people there speak Sinnish or Lezonese."

Chibi-Luna shifts to the continent that is attached to Andüsa through islands and a thin land strip. "This continent is Liaerla. Liaerla is by far the youngest continent and is entirely in the northwestern hemisphere. It has twenty-five countries, but the most populated is called the Mesonia. Mesonia is known to be called "the land of freedom" or "the melting pot" with many of its populace are immigrants from all of over the world. The main currency of Liaerla is called dollars; however, some countries differ from that. Minstrish is one of the main languages of Liaerla with a different accent."

Chibi-Luna shifts to the last continent that has buried itself between Arcticados and Sela. It was large and islands flitting around it. "This last continent is Melandia, a continent of an enormous mainland and small neighboring islands. It is the smallest continent of all with Minstrish as one of its main languages, even if the accent differs. The main currency there are Sterlings."

Chibi-Luna snaps the world map up and dusts off her hands. "That's it for now! Any questions?" She looks around the class to see swirls in the eyes of her students and several have passed out from the amount of knowledge they had to process. She frowns. "Oh, my… Did I go to fast for you guys?"

A sly smirk. "Not for me, _Beautiful."_

Chibi-Luna is startled when Chibi-Cane sidles up to her in his professional wear and fake glasses. "Cane? Bu-But—…! What are you doing here?" She peers at his glass. "And, what's with the fake glasses?"

Chibi-Cane smirks as he fixes them. "Thought they'd make me look smarter and better looking." He winks at a few female students who swoon.

Chibi-Luna rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "They make you look dumber, in my opinion," she mutters, puffing a cheek.

The next thing she knows, Chibi-Cane is pinching her cheeks and cooing. "Aww, my beautiful princess, don't be jealous of those other girls! You know you're the only one for me!"

A tick mark pounds on Chibi-Luna's head.

 _BAM._

Chibi-Cane is on the ground with a leg twitching as an annoyed Chibi-Luna turns to the class, the students peering at the fallen teacher in pity. "You're so cocky sometimes," she insults him. She turns to you. "By the way, students, I did want to talk to you about seizures." Her features soften. "Make no mistake—having a seizure or encountering someone who is having a seizure isn't something to take lightly."

Chibi-Cane begins to get up. "That's right. Some seizures, like with what Mary Jane went through, are obvious. In the event you encounter someone going through a rather volatile seizure, you need to call emergency services right away." He fixes his fake glasses. "There are things you can do while you wait for emergency services to arrive. Make sure you roll the person onto their side so they don't choke. Give them plenty of space, loosen any clothing around their neck, and if they have a necklace on, try to see if you can get it off them."

"Don't hold down or restrain the person either," Chibi-Luna instructs. "Like Mister Alberona said, they'll need their space. Stay with the person until emergency help arrives."

Chibi-Cane tacks on, "Now, some people go through seizures without shaking violently or throwing up. Those are partial seizures. They'll still be agitated and maybe it'll seem strange to you when they start to get angry and cry, but, whatever you do, make sure you don't try and restrain them. Call emergency services to help them and stay relatively close to them. Make sure they don't begin to wander into a dangerous area and keep them away from anything that could harm them."

"Having a seizure isn't anything to be ashamed of," Chibi-Luna tells you and the class. "People go through them every day and continue to live their lives. It might be embarrassing for the person if they go through it, and that's okay. We advise you make them aware there is nothing to be upset about and the seizure doesn't change your perspective on them."

Chibi-Cane's glass glint as he fixes them. "That's right. Just like how Miss Dragneel could wear Poko panties and it still wouldn't change my perspective on her."

A tick mark raged against Chibi-Luna's forehead.

 _BAM._

Chibi-Cane is on the ground, bleeding, while Chibi-Luna beams at the class. "That's it for now, class! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , **INTERLUDE OF DREAMS AND MEMORIES!** Class, dismissed!" She begins to walk out of the room and drag Chibi-Cane out by his leg. "Come on, _Mister Alberona_. Time for us to go on a _lunch break."_

Comical tears stream out of Chibi-Cane's eyes as he grips the sides of the doorway, trying to hold on for dear life. "Now, now, beautiful, the way you're making it sound, this lunch break is going to be painful for me— _ee!"_

Chibi-Luna yanks him clear-free from the doorway, stomping down the hall. There is a glint in her eye and the smile on her face unsettles passersby. "Don't worry, Mister Alberona, this will be painless…for _me."_

Chibi-Cane starts squirming erratically. "Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait, beautiful, I'm too hot to go out like this!" He pouts his lips. "At least, give me a decent make-out session first…"

Another tick mark bangs against Chibi-Luna's forehead.

 _BAM._

A K.O.-ed Chibi-Cane lies in a puddle of blood, twitching in the hallway with a murderous Chibi-Luna looming over him. _"What_ is _wrong_ with _you?!"_ she yelled at him, shaking her fist.

Chibi-Cane shakily smiles as he looks up at Chibi-Luna. "F-Fr-From here…I can see your pa-pa-pa…panties," he chuckles.

A third tick mark bigger than the last rages on Chibi-Luna's forehead.

 _BANG._

" _You_ are _so disgusting!"_

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Endymion

Contessa María Luisa Ortega

N/A _as_ Miss Pink

Michael Frost _as_ Erion

Daniel Penz _as_ McGillis Kleinbahn

Khoi Dao _as_ Igarashi Falman

Eddy Lee _as_ Edmund Krimer

Chris Tergliafera _as_ Elias Krimer

N/A as Sebastian Lee

Kate Oxley _as_ Phoebe Matson

Laurie Hymes _as_ Lola d'Masaaraq

Justin Briner _as_ Armin Lancer

Trina Nishimura _as_ Aella Rogue


	32. Adventure 032

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure,_ we learned that Luna, Gale, and Mary Jane can share dreams that travel across the confines of time. With all of them gearing up with a new plan, it's time to put it in action. In the past, Luna got to meet Endymion, Meira's Pegasus Spirit, in his Pegasus and Human Form. How cool is that that a Celestial Spirit can change just like that? The group met up with Ludvig and his fiancé and childhood friend _Contessa_ _María Luisa Ortega_. And, I thought _my_ name was a mouthful. After frightening the poor countess, Meira leads Maria away for some much unneeded girl time while Alarick takes the rest to the bar. But, what's his motive? What's going on? Well, anyways, in the present, Igneel wakes up from a vivid dream to an awake Mary Jane and Peter. Though, all isn't well when Igneel sees Mary Jane's scars. Mary Jane acts a bit too harshly to Igneel only to learn his reasons for wanting to be her friend was due to a promise of one of his own late ones. Oh, Igneel… Mary Jane, please let him stay! Shenlong arrived just in time to save Erion from Nayda's destruction, but how long can the great pixiu and the Sea King face an enraged suzaku? In Lamia Scale, with Spezi locked away, Gajeel, Natsu, and Pantherlily take a team to track down the elusive Bluenote and arrest him. Dazzler forces Gary into a much needed venting session with maybe some sex-talk thrown in, but the biggest shock comes to them: Nashi is awake. Gary ends up being the one to help Nashi recover her strength with food, but the partners end up having a beautiful heart-to-heart…which leads to Dazzler, Julia, and Penelope winning the bet of what they're really doing in that bedroom. In the past, Luna is forced to hear Alarick's friends moon over her ancestor, but that's not all. Turns out these T'zolkins are a lot more mysterious than she thought. Following Gabriel to Ludvig's house, she learns T'zolkins are really Warlocks trying to increase their ranks. And, what's worse: it's raining which means Nayda is coming. In the present, Igneel dwells on the thought that Mary Jane did not flat-out reject him. He educates Peter on the kisses the fictitious Peter and Wendy shared only for Mary Jane's curiosity to turn on them. Big – mistake. Touching the charms ends Mary Jane with a powerful seizure, but not only that—Dimaria stops time to kill her for the sake of seeing Igneel lose control. And lose control Igneel does. Goodness… I've never seen Igneel so murderous… Just when he is about to officially end Dimaria Yesta, it's Mary Jane who stops him from doing so. Igneel tends to Mary Jane instead with the hopes she will get better.

' _Sweet dreams…my—'_

I wonder what Igneel was going to say? And, Luke? I really hope you can try for Nashi's sake.

* * *

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The episode fizzled back in._

 _And, it was getting good._

" _Okay," the girl sighed._

" _On the count of three," the boy decided. He counted,_ **"One…"** — _he began to move his hands_ — **"two…"** — _she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself_ — **"thr—!"**

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

 _The episode went static before the rainbow barred of colors came up._

" **We are sorry for the inconvenience,"** _came an automated voice from the Lacrima-Vision._ **"Please, standby until—"**

 _The screen blackened._

 _Mary Jane's eyes opened wide._

What the…? Where **am** I?

 _She did not understand any of where she was. Everything looked scarily foreign to her. She was in a den of some sort. Not like a family den in a house. She was in a hollowed-out den in the earth built for humans to live in. Earth was the walls with some help from powerful roots of a tree to make sure the earth did not shift. The floor had been smoothened over, but rugs of animals made for spotted carpet. Furniture had been salvaged and dragged into the underground, but there was nothing big in the room. A bed had been placed against a wall, roomy enough for a person to sleep. A hammock hung over it, like a bunk bed situation. It looked like it had been laid in many times and would still keep true to staying up and together. The old Lacrima-Vision was there in its place across the bed._

 _What was most interesting was the amount of memorabilia that invaded the room. Collections of possessions were given pedestals and shelves and homes of their own. Trinkets and toys and weapons and books caught Mary Jane's attention. A broken arrow found its home on a shelf. A charred MagiCross ball with paw prints and signatures was encased in glass. Fairy tale books worn for the wear had homes in a bookshelf alongside with their movie counterparts._

" _This is weird," Mary Jane muttered. She got to her feet. "The Hell did I end up?" Her lips curled into a sneer of all she saw. "Ugh. Don't freaking tell me I'm near children," she lamented. She began to walk about. More memorabilia greeted her. From old race cars to more spiffy trophies, all preened for Mary Jane's attention._

 _She ignored them._

I don't get it. Just where the Hell am I?

 _She got to the edge of the den and kept walking._

 _Her eyes widened._

 _This was no ordinary den._

 _Her eyes drank in the expanse before her. Water flowed overhead, but it did not dare flood the cave. It acted as a liquid roof with the fish not seeing anything wrong with it. The calming blue and the consoling cold brushed against Mary Jane's skin and brought out the cerulean in her eyes. She took steps further into such an enchanting place._

Woah… This is…

 _Her eyes hardened._

…absolutely stupid. I want to leave.

 _She slowly turned around._

Now… If I was an exit, where would I be?

 _A contempt smirk. "All that power and you can't even find a simple exit?_ **Pathetic."**

 _Mary Jane tensed. "I must be having some sort of nightmare if you're here." She whirled around._

 _Condescending cerulean clashed with wrathful cerulean._

 _Mary Jane stared at a copy of herself with sheer anger and disgust. "So," she spat, "is it even worth me asking who the heck you are? Don't tell me. You're my nightmare personified."_

" _A 'nightmare'?" The copy laughed. "You poor, little mortal, you only_ **wish** _I was a nightmare."_

 _Mary Jane growled. "Then, enlighten me, O Wise One, of your identity." She crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood for petty guessing games."_

 _The copy smirked and stepped forth. "It's your fault you don't know who I am or even what I actually look like. I mean, come on." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "You think I really look like this? If you weren't so brain-dead, maybe you'd get my form right."_

 _Mary Jane refused to back down. "So, you're a bitch like me too," she decided. "I'm assuming you're the part of me that's a sociopath, right? Antisocial personality disorder? Am I getting close?"_

 _The copy stood toe-to-toe with Mary Jane, sneering at the original. "Oh, that's right. You're too stupid to even realize what's wrong with you."_

" _But, not too stupid to cut a bitch like you," Mary Jane snapped back. "You're in_ **my** _dream, so enough with the little games you're playing and tell me who the Hell you are."_

 _The copy's smirk broadened. Her hand reached up for her knuckles to brush Mary Jane's cheek. "Oh, MJ," she chortled. "You're so damaged. But, that's what we have in common, isn't it?"_

"' _We'?" Mary Jane snorted sarcastically. "Hate to break it to you, honey, but this life is a solo career. I'm damaged, yeah, but I'm not about to go in a sharing circle and talk about it."_

 _The copy's eyes narrowed. "Oh? Just like how you can't talk about your love for your family?"_

 _Mary Jane's jaw locked._

" **Ooo!** _Did I hit a nerve?" the copy teased, circling around Mary Jane. "You get so touchy about all that 'love' bullshit. What, are you the shy type?"_

" _Nothing to be shy about," Mary Jane grunted._

 _The copy chuckled darkly. "Oh, that's right. You're not shy," she remembered. She hugged Mary Jane from behind with her hands traipsing up to cup Mary Jane's chest. "You just don't feel it, don't you? My little, cold-hearted blonde," she purred. "All you feel is anger, but…_ **Why** _are you angry again? Don't you_ **want** _to be happy?"_

 _Mary Jane clenched her fists. "Why would I even try?" she bit. "Happiness is nothing more than a fake emotion. There's nothing left to be happy about."_

" _You've never felt happiness before, have you?" the copy cooed, breath puffing in Mary Jane's ear. "Just madness." The copy's hands lifted from Mary Jane's chest to cup her cheeks. "I don't get why you're still alive. You should just kill yourself. Wouldn't ending it all finally bring you happiness?"_

 _A smirk._ **"Tch."**

 _The copy frowned._

" **Please,** _lady, there isn't_ **anything** _that could make me happy," Mary Jane reminded, "so why would_ **suicide** _be the only thing? I might not be happy, and I might not care about dying, but I'm not planning on taking my life." She turned her head so the copy could see her cold smirk. "But, feel free to try and kill me."_

 _The copy blinked. Then, she burst into wild laughter. "You're so interesting!" she howled. "Oh, you remind me so much of me, but so different. There's no love in your heart. There's no happiness or despair. The guilt you feel isn't anything special. The way you don't care about yourself or others…" She let her chin drop onto Mary Jane's shoulder. "It's so beautiful," she moaned. "You're the perfect body for me, the perfect soul. You could be so much more than some stupid Mage in a guild. You could be great with my help."_

 _Mary Jane barked a sharp laugh. "Oh, yeah, okay. Be 'great', huh?" She stepped out of her copy's hold and whirled around. Her hand cupped the chin of her copy and tilted it down, fierce cerulean connecting with intrigued cerulean. "I don't need help from anyone. I'll never need help from you. Maybe I am some stupid Mage in a guild, but that was my choice. I live by my choices." She let go of her copy's chin to lift up her own. "Now, stay away from me and out of my head."_

 _The copy smirked. "Wow," she whistled. "What a different answer from the last time we spoke."_

 _Mary Jane remained impassive. "There wasn't any 'last time', psycho."_

" _Oh, no, there was," the copy assured. "You just don't remember. I mean, how can you?" Her eyes narrowed a bit in demonic delight. "After all, you're nothing more than a hollow shell."_

 _Mary Jane tilted her head, bored. "Yeah? And?"_

 _The copy cracked up at that. "I expect nothing less from something as twisted as me," she supposed. "Just ask your parents sometime, Mary Jane… Just_ **who** _taught you Magic? Who trained you? Who was the one to help you reach your potential?"_

" _My mother." Mary Jane knew that answer right off the bat. "My daddy taught me Lightning Magic. Simple as that."_

 _The copy, now, cocked her head as a sly grin filled her lips. "Did they really? Hmm. That's_ **awfully** _different from how I remember it."_

 _Mary Jane's eyes narrowed. "All right, bitch, I think it's time for you to say 'buh-bye' because I'm not buying what you're selling," she snapped._

 _The copy tittered. "What, don't want me to go on?" she prodded. Her eyes gleamed. "Oh, I keep forgetting. You don't have very much curiosity, do you? But…" She took a deep breath, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head. "Oh, there it is… Yes, I smell it…" Her eyes rolled forward and glinted in Mary Jane's direction. "Don't you find it odd you're so different from your family?" she wanted to know. "Didn't you ever find it interesting about the pain you have to endure? Your migraines, for example. Aren't you even a_ **bit** _curious to know more about them?"_

" _Curiosity killed the cat," Mary Jane recited. "And, yeah, that satisfaction it got from knowing too much? Didn't bring it back. Resurrection is a farce."_

 _The copy covered her mouth as she chuckled. "Ask yourself, Mary Jane… Who are you_ **really?"** _She strode forth. "Are you_ **really** _that damaged girl no one understands? I'm sure your parents would tell you more about yourself. Don't you find it a little strange that you're forced to go to therapy with that Telepath every week? Why?"_

" _Probably because I have demons," Mary Jane flatly stated. "Psychotic ones like you. I have an inner voice trying to spew how messed up I am." She crossed her arms and her nose wrinkled, eyes looking at the copy head to toe. "I can see years of therapy aren't working."_

" _And, yet, why_ **would** _they work?" the copy questioned like she knew the answer. "All you have to do is ask the right questions to the right people, Mary Jane. Get a little curious, a little creative with them too. You'll never know anything unless you start to ask. Ask your mother. Ask your father. Ask—"_

 _A frown. "Enough."_

 _The copy froze before disappearing into thin air._

 _Mary Jane blinked, surprised. "Huh." She turned around. "I should be thanking y…" Her eyes widened. "What the heck?"_

 _A wholesome smile. "Hello. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."_

 _Mary Jane squinted. "Ah,_ **right…** _Yeah… Just, like…" She blinked to stop squinting. "Sorry, kid, but who are you?"_

 _Who she was squinting at was none other than a little girl who looked no older than eight. She seemed oddly comfortable being barefoot in such a cave. Unlike the copy of Mary Jane, her body did not scream she would kill at first chance. There was no reason to be on guard. Her clothing was nothing less expected of a child. She wore a comfortable blue dress that went to her knees with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it. The top of her hair was pulled back with a ribbon tying it back, but the rest of her locks flowed freely. It was obvious she wore a necklace around, but she had hidden the charm underneath her dress._

 _What was strange about the child was the blurriness that concealed her eyes._

 _The child ignored the question. "You seemed really lost, so I came to help you."_

 _Mary Jane hardened. "Child or not, I don't need your help. I don't trust strangers."_

 _The child walked towards Mary Jane. "I know," she said matter-of-factly. "You don't have to trust me. I just wanted to show you something." She held out her hand in front of Mary Jane, stopping before the elder Mage._

 _Mary Jane looked at the hand warily before glancing back over her shoulder. She saw the warmth and light of the den behind her. "Where am I?" she wanted to know. "How did I get here? This is some dream, but nothing like I've ever dreamt."_

" _Of course not," the child agreed with her. "You wouldn't have been dreaming about this place because you didn't know about it. Well… Not until now."_

 _Mary Jane turned back to the child, still suspicious. "Should I be concerned I'm dreaming of a little girl I've never met, then?"_

 _The child giggled in her cutesy way. "No, it's okay. This is all normal, I promise," she soothed._

 _Mary Jane lifted her chin. "You talk mature for a five-year-old," she noted._

" _I'm eight. I mean…" The child looked down at herself. "My body is, anyways. But, my mind isn't."_

 _Mary Jane gave a short nod like she understood when she did not. "Sure. Whatever. Can I wake up now?"_

 _The child shook her head, but she stubbornly kept up her hand. "I just want to show you something. Please?" she tacked on when refusal was on the tip of Mary Jane's tongue._

 _Mary Jane frowned as she thought over the offer. "That copy of me," she began slowly, "is she…going to come back?"_

 _The child scowled at that. "No. I promise you she won't. As long as you're with me, you'll be okay."_

 _Mary Jane played her options and took the hand of the child. "Okay, I'm in," she decided. "But," she added on, "act anything like the psycho and I won't hesitate to put you down."_

 _The child giggled and began to tug Mary Jane away. "I won't, I won't!" she promised wholeheartedly. "I've been waiting so long for this, Mary Jane! I promise you you'll like it!"_

 _Mary Jane grumbled, "I don't 'like' much of anything, kid." She realized something. "Hey, kid. Is there something I should call you other than 'kid'?"_

 _The child thought on it. "Hmm… Well… I never really thought of having a name."_

 _Mary Jane looked perplexed at that. "You don't even have a name?" She was thoroughly startled at such a revelation. "Everything has a name. I'm sure even trees name themselves."_

 _The child shook her head as she chortled. "No, it's not that I don't," she relented. She stopped the two of them when they go to a ladder leading up and to the outside world. "It's just, well, my name isn't something you can know. Not right now."_

 _Mary Jane huffed as the child let go and began to climb. "Okay. That's just fine and dandy. Make up a name then," she snapped._

 _The child grew contemplative as she climbed the latter. She reached the closed hatched and unlocked it while she pokes aloud, "Well… I guess you can call me… 'Emerald'," she decided. She opened the hatch and light flooded into the dark cave, nearly blinding Mary Jane._

"' _Emerald'?" Mary Jane echoed._

" _Yup! 'Emerald'!" "Emerald" beamed down at Mary Jane in her eagerness to go forth. "So, Mary Jane… Are you up for an_ **awfully** _big adventure?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel did not seem to care that time was still stopped. He lost interest in anything that was not in his arms. Much to his luck, his flames had not charred the ruins or Peter or the two orbs in endless dance. But, none of that mattered now.

Dimaria sat against the wall in her half-charred state with her eyes haunted and thrown back into time. "Monster," she continued to chant in a low whimpering whisper. "Monster… Monster…"

Igneel ignored the mumbles of a maddened Mage and focused on the Mage he cradled in his arms. Remnants of blood and sweat remained on her face, but he did not seem to mind. All of his senses besides touch were irrelevant for the moment.

 _LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB…_

Igneel sighed through his nose as he drew back his head to gaze down at the sleeping Mary Jane with emerald eyes. She harbored no anger in her sleep. She looked almost peaceful when she slept.

"You know, you were weird with sleeping," he began to say. "The second your head would hit a pillow, you'd be knocked out." He laughed a bit to himself. "I was so _jealous_. I'm such a light sleeper and it can take me an _hour_ to go to bed, and you'd fall asleep in seconds and not wake up even if the world was ending."

Mary Jane sighed like she was in agreement to those words.

"You're still like that to this day, aren't you?" Igneel did not have to ask a question he knew the answer too. "You'd have the craziest dreams too. You'd tell me all about them and the people you met and what you learned and…"

Mary Jane shivered.

It was instinct for Igneel to warm himself. He rubbed his hand up and down Mary Jane's arm as his heat radiated off his person. His lips twitched when Mary Jane curled into his warmth, seeking comfort from it. "I hope your future husband is as warm as me," he teased. "You were such a leech when it came to my heat, so your husband's gonna have to deal with you clinging to him in the winter."

He watched as she held the necklace close to her heart.

His eyes softened.

 _What'cha dreamin' of now, MJ?_

°•°•°•°

 _Mary Jane had never been in a stranger forest than this. "Somehow, I don't think I'm dreaming right now," she called to Emerald._

 _Emerald frolicked happily through the forest. "You're dreaming with your eyes open!" she called back._

 _Mary Jane rolled her eyes, arms firmly crossed. "'You're dreaming with your eyes open'," she mocked. "More like I'm tripping on poorly-made acid Cane's dealer sold for half-price."_

 _The forest around was unusual in a sense of the trees were not just trees. Screens latched onto the trunks of these trees while Lacrima-Visions from various ages sprouted off branches._

And, they said technology didn't grow on trees…

 _Mary Jane passed through the Lacrima-Vision trees without any interest to what their screens beheld. Most of them were fairly recent memories, all shown in the first person. She heard booming laughter and cheerful conversation from the Sunday Strauss-Dreyar early dinners that would commence after the release of sermon (Mary Jane was forever grateful she was not forced to go to church, but she was still forced to attend the family dinner for her "Sabbath Day"). She heard the insulting banter between herself and Gale. She heard Amber's bitching and moaning over her latest fling. She heard Aine's irritating giggles and the sound of Lance's coos._

 _All these voices were bringing on another migraine._

 _Mary Jane stopped dead in her tracks. She had enough of this. "All right. Not that wandering around in a dark forest alone with a little girl isn't my dream come true," she started sarcastically, "but is there a point to all"—she gestured around her—"this?"_

 _Emerald twirled around and smiled cutely. "Of course! Haven't you been paying attention to the screens?"_

 _Mary Jane perked an eyebrow. "Was I supposed to be?"_

 _Emerald pouted and stamped a foot. "Mary Jane!" she whined. "You have to pay attention!"_

" _Well, screw me gently with a chainsaw. Do I_ **look** _like I give a damn?" Mary Jane snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't 'have' to do anything. This whole thing was a waste of my time." She turned away from Emerald. "From here on out, I'm on my own. Run along to your parents, kid, and go play dolls or something." She walked away without looking back._

" **Wait!"**

 _Mary Jane glared down at Emerald who latched onto her hand. "I'd like to storm off in peace, thanks," she hissed, jerking her hand away. "And, I'd like to wake up from this nightmare since I'm pissed and my psychopathic tendencies need some r-and-r."_

" _You_ **can't,"** _Emerald insisted. "You_ **can't** _leave! You haven't done it yet!"_

 _Mary Jane growled. "'Done'_ **what?"** _Something struck her, and a weird look overtook her eyes. She looked around like something might jump out at her. "This may sound weird, but there's some manga about a dude who lost his memory due to an accident and he and his spirit got separated." She eyed the little girl. "Is this like that? Are you, like, my spirit or ghost or whatever?"_

 _The girl giggled and shook her head. "No. I'm not a spirit or a ghost, I promise."_

 _Mary Jane sighed her relief. "Oh, thank Satan."_

" _But, you do need to come with me somewhere," Emerald told her. She retook Mary Jane's hand and began to tug her away._

 _Mary Jane allowed this to happen, but the skeptical look on her face had yet to fade away. "Will this get me to wake up faster?" she wanted to know. "I have things to do, people to…avoid…" She shook out her ponytail. "You know. Teen-angst bullshit and all that jazz."_

" _It'll get you to wake up faster," Emerald assured, "but, I don't know if you'll like it…"_

" _No, nope, I'll like it," Mary Jane instantly verified. "I will most_ **definitely** _like whatever will get me out of here quicker. Lead the way to…" She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow._ **"Um…** _Where to are we going?"_

 _Emerald turned around to beam at Mary Jane. "We're off to see a play!"_

 _Mary Jane blinked twice._ **"Um…** _A what now?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 032**

 _Interlude of Dreams and Memories_

間奏！昔のことを覚えていたかもしれない事を夢見て！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Waking up in his bed was something Gale never planned on doing._

 _He opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up. His hand ran through his wild hair, ruffling it, and smacking his lips. He yawned and swung his legs off the bed. "Damn," he muttered to himself. He grunted when he cracked his back, then sighed his relief. "Some fricken dream."_

 _He left the room in a plain pair of shorts to hear the sounds of his parents downstairs. He jumped to skip the last few steps and landed on the ground. "Yo, Mom!" he yelled, throwing back his head. "You need me for anything or are you good?" He swung around into the kitchen and cringed when he saw his father in his frilly apron lovingly spoon-feeding his mate lunch. "Ugh, you guys, keep it I-Y-P, please, meaning 'in your pants'," he gagged as he bypassed them from the refrigerator._

 _Levy chuckled. "You think it's gross now, but, someday, you'll be completely smitten with your own wife," she teased._

 _Gale rolled his eyes as he plucked an energy drink. "Mother, I love you so very much, but I'm not getting married," he reminded as he unscrewed the cap to his drink._

 _Levy dismissed his words. "Oh, you'll change your mind," she decided. "The Lord didn't put you on this earth to walk your path alone."_

 _Gale chugged a few gulps of his energy drink before answering. "Mom, you have other kids to give you grandkids, if you're worried about that," he assured her. "Hell, my money is Leo will be a baby daddy before he marries the girl. Problem solved."_

" _I want all my kids to be happy," Levy told her son._

 _Gajeel grinned. "Don't worry, Shorty. He'll find his mate someday," he promised his own little mate. "Pipsqueak, I'm gonna remember all your sass when you find the poor girl and tease the shit out of you by saying, 'I told you so'."_

 _Gale smirked, cocking his head. "Mom, are you_ **sure** _this man is old enough to be your husband? I could always find you someone better."_

 _Gajeel growled, and Levy laughed, "Gale, don't provoke your father. I'll never find a man I want more than him."_

 _Gajeel purred at that and kissed her forehead._

 _Gale gagged and shut the refrigerator. "Okay, well, let's_ **try** _to keep my haven sanitary, please and thank you? Y'know, people eat in here, cook in here, read in here… Pretty much everything besides making more children."_

 _Levy blushed to the roots of her hair while Gajeel threw his head back, cackling. "Don't look at me with that warning! Your mom is the kinky one!"_

" **Gajeel!"** _Levy gasped, horrified._

" _My little, sexy librarian," Gajeel growled, winking at her._

 _Gale looked so revolted at that and made his way out of the kitchen. "I didn't need to hear that. That was an over-share."_

" _You off to see your girl?" Gajeel called._

 _Gale blushed and swung around to glare at his father. "I don't have a girl," he reminded, annoyed and embarrassed all at the same time._

 _Now, Levy frowned. "Gale… You do remember you have a girlfriend, right?"_

 _Gale's eyes widened. "Wait, are you shitting me?" he squeaked. "She's my_ **girlfriend?!"**

'Holy crap, this is a dream come true. She's my girlfriend? When did this happen? How come I don't remember it?'

" _Maybe you slept in a little too long," Levy teased, though uncertainty lingered in the back of her eyes. "Why don't you go get dressed? You said you two had some sort of date planned for Lillian's."_

 _Gale could not hold back his grin. "Thanks, Mom!" He sprinted off to the stairs. "And, Old Man, stop being creepy and stashing condoms in the mail drawer! We all know they're in there!"_

 _And, he broke into laughter at both Gajeel and Levy's spluttering._

°•°•°•°

 _Gale had to admit he had a spring in his step when he walked through Magnolia._

 _He looked fairly good (dare he say, "hot") since he brought out his favorite converse high-tops and ripped jeans. He stuck with his favorite jacket and had his hands in the pockets. Something felt wrong about having the jacket._

Thought I gave Blondie this jacket before Halloween. Guess it doesn't matter now. I can just give it to her on our date.

 _The thought made Gale's grin broadened._

 _He made it to Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream and tried to play it as casual as he possibly could. He looked around when the green-haired worker caught his eyes and he nodded at her. "Yo, Rika! What's up?"_

 _Rika offered him one of those polite smiles and greeting nods. "I'll be right with you, sir!" she chirped. She, then, turned to the people back in line and got them started on their order._

 _Gale's eyebrows slammed together._

Did she just…?

 _He shook his head._

Nah. She's just busy. That's it.

 _He walked further into the parlor and began his search for his favorite blonde. It was always interesting to see what types of people came into the parlor. People come all walks of life stepped through that door for some homemade ice cream that melted in your mouth. He saw a few bikers alongside a couple of upperclassmen from one of the high schools. A mother and her daughter ate from the same cup with no shame. Two businessmen licked their ice cream in cones as they traded stories of work. He frowned when he did not see the one person he very much wanted to see._

C'mon, Blondie, give me a sign or something…

" **Gale…!"**

 _Gale flinched at the whine he heard. "The Hell?" He lost his breath when a person latched onto him roughly. He jerked away from them and glared to see the person was a girl with obviously-dyed blonde hair and gray eyes. "Who the Hell are you?" he snapped._

 _The girl pouted. "Baby, it's_ **me,"** _she whined. "It's your girlfriend."_

 _Gale curled his lips in a disgusted sneer. "Like I would_ **ever** _get with a fake ass chick like you," he snapped._

 _The girl scowled and reached for him. "Stop being a dick!"_

" _Stop touching me," Gale retorted. "Blondie is the_ **only** _one who gets to do that."_

" _But, I'm 'Blondie'!" the girl cried. Frustrated tears sprung into her eyes. "Don't you remember?"_

" _You're 'Blonde-dyed'," Gale corrected. He took a large step away from her and towards the exit. "Look,_ **chicana** , _it's obvious you got the wrong guy—"_

 _The girl followed after him. "Gale, wait!"_

 _Gale saluted her with three fingers. "So, I'm just going to go… Peace out, girl scout!" Just as the girl tried to latch onto him again, he hurried out of Lillian's. He wasted no time running down the street. He heard the girl crying for him, screaming for him to come back to her, but he ignored her and turned down another street._

 _Gale finally stopped when he put a good distance between the ice cream parlor and himself, ending up on one of the bridges. He stood against the railing, panting a bit._

" _Crazy chick," he cursed. "I can smell hair dye a mile away."_

 _He pulled out his Compact._

" _All right. Let's get my Blondie over…"_

 _His eyes widened._

What…?

 _The background on his lock screen was not Luna in his jacket with her fingers making a peace sign. It was a design he did not recognize instead._

 _Gale blanked._

Wh-Wha—? I-I… But, where's…?

 _He shook his head and pressed his thumb to the Home Button._

Maybe it's just a glitch. Yeah. Just a glitch.

 _His Compact unlocked and he looked at the wallpaper. It held the symbol of an anti-hero he liked, but nothing of his Blondie. He went to his messages and his eyes searched for Luna's name._

 _There was nothing._

" _No way," Gale breathed shakily. "I know for a fact I texted her…" He left his messages to go to his contacts. He scrolled to the P section._

 _His blood went cold._

No, no… She has to…

 _The contact name_ **PRINCIPESSA** _was not in existence._

 _Gale let out a shaky sigh. "Okay, okay, don't freak. Maybe… Maybe she's under a different name. Maybe 'Blondie'?" He scrolled to the B section and found no such name. "Maybe 'Luna'?" No such name existed. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "This has to be a fluke. Did I accidentally delete her_?" He went **CALL** _app and dialed Luna's number. As he let it ring in his ear, he tried to quell his worries._

Calm down, dude. She'll answer, and everything will be fine.

 _The call was answered._

 _Gale smiled. "Oh, Blondie, thank—!"_

" _Hello?"_

 _Gale's smile dropped._

 _The voice was undoubtedly male._

" _Hello?" came a warring grunt. "Who the Hell is this? Don't play games with—!"_

 _Gale hung up._

 _His hand dropped._

 _His eyes were wide._

No… No, this isn't… This can't be possible…

 _A warm frown. "Don't you see it yet, fledgling?"_

 _Gale slowly lifted his head._

 _There stood Bluenote on the other side of the bridge._

" _She doesn't exist," Bluenote told Gale. "You left her to rot in a timeline that wasn't hers."_

 _Gale staggered at that. "No…" he whispered. "She can't be…"_

" _You left her there." Gajeel stood on Gale's left, looking down at her son with a smirk. "You left her to die in the past."_

" _Now, she's gone forever." Vito said this from Gale's right. "Because you didn't get to her."_

 _Gale began to shake his head. "No… No, you're lying!" He began to sprint away. He could feel Magnolia glitch and blur on either side of him. He could see the forest closer than before._

 _Karun appeared with his glinting eyes on Gale. "You failed," he gnashed. "She's gone forever."_

 _Ravana, the ten-headed man of black, appeared as well. "You will never see her again."_

 _Gale could see Luna. She was so far away. She was waiting there for him._

" _Blondie!" Gale shouted. He reached out to her. "Blondie, just wait for me!"_

 _Luna smiled softly at him. "You can't save me this time," she murmured._

 _Gale crashed into an invisible wall. He splayed his hands against it. "Wait!" he cried. He banged on the glass. "Blondie! Blondie, I'm coming for you!"_

 _Luna gave a gentle shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Gale. Good-bye." She turned and bounded into the forest._

 _Gale screamed. "Blondie! Blondie, don't go! I'll save you! I promise!"_

" _Don't you think it's a little too late?" came a fierce snap._

 _Gale whirled around. He was back in his house, back peering into the foyer with the front door wide open. He was back to see_ _ **her**_ _with her back towards him and her belongings back and ready to go._

" _I'm leaving,"_ **she** _decided scathingly. "Y-You don't need me here."_

" _No…" Gale's voice sounded young and scraggy. He was back to being just a little boy in his pajamas. "Wait…"_

 **She** _took the handles of her suitcases and walked into the light._

 _Young Gale found himself running after her. "No! Please, don't go!" Hands scooped him up. He found himself in his mother's arms._

" _It's okay," his mother shushed, though she barely kept back her tears. "It's okay."_

" _No!" Young Gale began to tear up as he watched her leave. "No, don't go! Please!" His eyes shut. "Don't go!" His eyes flew open when he found himself dropping. He was back to his regular size, back to being sixteen, but he was away from his house. He dropped into an ocean of stormy water with gray skies comforting them. He coughed and spluttered as he broke back to the surface and, much to his luck, drift wood was there for him to float upon._

 _Gale lay part of his body on the drift wood, wheezing. He coughed and slicked back his wet hair. His eyes glanced around. There was no land around him for miles._

I'm all alone, _he thought to himself._ And, it's all my fault.

°•°•°•°

In the darkness of Master Ooba's room, Syra's head perked from her place on Gale's chest. Her nose twitched, and she looked over at Gale's face.

 _DRIP._

A tear leaked out of his right eye.

 _DROP._

Syra's ears flattened. _"Brrrr…"_ She leapt off Gale's chest to nose her way to his cheek. She licked off the tear and nuzzled his cheek. _"Brrrr… Brrr-Brrr…"_ And, she would stay with him until his tears stopped.

* * *

Luke had moved himself to the kitchen and sat at the island atop a barstool. Actaeon lay at his feet and dozed off into his own dreams where he chased squirrels (or, at least, so Luke thought with Actaeon's back legs scraping against the tiles and the small growls he gave). Luke occupied himself in this frozen realm with a water bottle, the only thing he could drink that would not freeze in time.

Low chuckling and hisses.

Luke's resentful gaze when to the bedroom door that was cracked open a hair, ignoring his frozen friends. His left ear twitched when he heard Nashi's hissing pleas for Gary to be quiet and Gary's chuckling teases on how prudish Nashi was being. His glare went back to his water.

 _How the Hell can she be so friendly with him? He's only going to hurt her, and my family will have to pick up the broken pieces._

Hatred burned through his honeyed amber eyes.

His hand clenched the water bottle even tighter.

 _I'll never forget seeing her so lifeless, so…_ **broken** _._ **Never.**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _It was one of those days where everything felt right. There was nothing out of place, nothing that made you sense any danger. It was one of the rare days you got where you felt at ease with the universe and karma and were balanced and centered._

" _Oh,_ **please!** _My Undimon would_ **destroy** _your Glacimon!_

" _Oh, yeah? Well your Dragomon is the weakest thing I've ever seen!"_

" _I know you are, but what am I?"_

 _Twelve years old and the immature insults never stopped between brothers._

 _Igneel and Luke had taken to playing_ **Magimon World Re:Evolution** _on their Portable MagiK Consoles (their MagiK MS) in the sanctity of Igneel's orderly room. Igneel was in his bed, lying back on knee propped and the other leg crossing over the knee. Luke had brought in his gamer's chair for the occasion and would rock back and forth just as a subconscious pastime._

" _Stop being such a butthead," Igneel grumbled as he angrily pressed buttons of his MS._

 _Luke smirked. "I'm telling Mom!" he called loudly._

 _That got Igneel's eyes off his MS and looking at his brother in distress and betrayal. "Wait, what? You can't—!"_

" **Winner!"** _came a happy whistle._

 _Igneel's stare ricocheted back to his MS to see he had lost his Magimon battle with his brother with his Fulgimon knocked out and Luke's Vampiramon happily fluttering around at the win. "Wait,_ **what?!"** _he shouted. "That's totally not fair!" He pointed accusingly at his twin. "You played me, dude! I call, 'rematch'!"_

 _Luke shut his MS and flashed his smug smirk at Igneel. "Too late._ **I** _won!"_

 _Igneel growled as he shut his MS and threw it onto the foot of the bed. "I hate playing with you," he muttered. "You always cheat, and I never win."_

" _I don't cheat!" Luke said in fierce defense of himself._

 _Igneel glared at him. "Well, you play dirty," he snapped back._

 _The sound of the unlocking of doors drew the argument to a close. Then came the creaks of the front door opening and the light sounds of footsteps, exhausted ones. Looks of excitement crossed Luke and Igneel's face and their lips twitched into full-blown grins._

" _Nashi's home!" they cried._

 _The set of twins sprung up and were practically shoving each other out of the way to get out of the bedroom. They raced each other down the hall and to the stairs._

" _I bet she gets grounded for a whole month," Igneel challenged._

 _Luke disagreed as they bounded down the steps. "No way! Dad always goes easy on her. She'll get, like, three days," he decided._

 _Igneel was the first to leap onto the first floor and his eager eyes went to find his older sister's. "Hey, Nash! How was the—?" His words stopped._

 _Both boys stopped when they saw their sister._

 _Lucy shielded her eldest from her sons, but she could not wipe the hollow look in her eyes. They were a murky brown that day, showing nothing more than a pained grief. "Boys, your sister has had a rough day and night. Would you mind giving her some space?" she requested, keeping her voice light._

 _Luke swallowed and took a timid step forward. "Where's Dad and Lu?"_

 _Lucy's eyes sparkled in something for just a moment before she closed her eyes. "Your father… He had to leave on an important job," she told them. Her voice constricted just saying those words. "Luna is at your auntie Erza's house for tonight, but she'll be home tomorrow."_

" _Oh." Igneel looked visibly disappointed. "Well, that's okay! I'm sure Pops will be home soon!" he said optimistically, always trying to find the bright side._

 _Lucy's eyes shut tight and her shoulders shook._

 _Nashi stayed partially hidden through the help of her mother._

 _Igneel noticed this and his cheerful grin fall short. "Right…Ma?"_

 _Luke noticed an odd scent hanging about both Lucy and Nashi. The smell was stronger around Nashi than it was Lucy, but there were a few other smells Luke could detect and made his nose wrinkle._

" _How come you guys spell like a hospital?" It was Igneel who asked the question rather bluntly. He sniffed his sister closer. "And, Nash, you smell like—"_

" **Boys."**

 _The twins flinched at the sternness in their mother's voice._

 _Lucy sighed and gave a tired smile to her sons. "How about you two go to the kitchen and I'll fix you guys some snacks before dinner?" she suggested. "I'll be right back down. I'm going to go and settle Nashi in her room."_

 _The boys nodded, but they did not vocalize their agreement. They slunk around their mother and sister to go down the hallway. As Luke passed them, he could not help but sneak a look at his big sister._

 _Her eyes…_

 _They spoke nothing of life._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

I didn't really understand back then of what happened. But, I knew another to know my big sis was broken. She didn't want to live…

It took a few days until Dad came home. He came home in the dead of the night. Igneel woke up me to overhear them talking in the kitchen. He was always the lighter sleeper when he wanted to be.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luke grunted when grubby hands poked, prodded, and shook him._ **"Nnngh** … _Wha…?" he muttered, voice laden with sleep._

" _Dude, Pops is back home," came a hiss. Igneel's hiss. "He and Mom are talking downstairs."_

 _Luke refused to open his eyes and buried himself deeper into his pillows. "So?" he mumbled. "Go back to bed. M'tired…"_

 _Igneel gave an exasperated huff. "It's about Nashi."_

 _That got Luke to open his eyes._

°•°•°•°

 _Igneel and Luke sat together on the platform of the backstairs that led directly into the kitchen. They kept themselves in the shadows to avoid suspicion and made sure their scents and breathings did not reach their father as they overhead their mother's tired sigh. There was the sound of water and rinsing. It would seem Lucy was cleaning Natsu's wounds._

" _Natsu," Lucy lamented,_ **"why?"**

 _Natsu grunted. "You_ **know** _why," he growled back at her._

" _Don't growl at me," Lucy berated, though there was no true chiding in her tone. "Natsu, you… You_ **shouldn't** _have done that. Do you know how she'll feel?"_

" _I know how she feels_ **now** , _Lucy," Natsu hissed at her, timbre sharp and untamed. "My own daughter doesn't even care about her own life! You were right there with me when she was crying and told you she didn't want to live!"_

" _She_ **feels** _like she's disappointed us," Lucy insisted. "She feels like she's disappointed_ **you** , _Natsu." There was the sound of healing tape being ripped. "Goodness, Natsu, you left her with me! Do you know how she felt after that? She was crying to me how she was sorry, and she didn't want her papa to hate her. She thinks you hate her."_

" _I could_ **never** _hate my princess!" Natsu swore viciously. He grunted (must have been from the tape being wrapped around him) before sighing. "You_ **know** _I love her._ **She** _knows I love her."_

" _She doesn't right now," Lucy countered gently. "She's_ **fragile** _right now, Natsu. The fight you two had before she left… She was_ **devastated** _about that. She—… She thinks it's all_ **her** _fault because she didn't listen to you."_

BAM.

 _Igneel and Luke flinched when they heard a reverberating snarl. It was instinct for them to crouch low, bowing their heads, and whines to be crawling from their throats in acts of submission, but they caught their whines, slapping a hand over each other's mouths._

" **This,"** _Natsu breathed roughly, "will_ **never** _be her fault."_

 _Lucy sighed and there was the sound of the tape being down. "I know that," she soothed. "And, I know you know that too. But, Natsu, it's_ **hard** _for people to understand that." A hesitant pause. "When I was fifteen, my father tried to set me up with a nice count's son."_

 _A sharp inhale." Lucy… Did he—?"_

" _No." Lucy put a stop to that right there. "At least, not to the full extent." Two beats. "For a while, I… I_ **thought** _it was all my fault. Maybe I had worn something wrong or gave the wrong impression. Back then, Papa wasn't there to make me feel better and Mama was gone. All that mattered was that I had ruined his deal. Gosh, I blamed myself for_ **years** _and neither of my parents had been there for me when I needed them."_

" **Lucy."** _The boys visible flinched when they heard the crack in their father's voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _A harsh swallow. "Because I was_ **afraid** , _Natsu," came Lucy's whispered admittance. "I was so scared to be judged and pitied and to be a disappointment. I didn't want anyone to know. Mira was the only one who ever knew. Not even Levy or Gray knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."_

" _Of course," Natsu agreed instantly._

 _Lucy's exhaled through her nose. "But, it's_ **hard** , _Natsu." Her voice wobbled at that. "It was so hard for me when my parents weren't there for me. It's going to be hard for Nashi too. Even with us here, she'll feel alone. But, she's so_ **scared** _about what you think of her. She's scared of even going outside n-n-now an-and-and—"_

DRIP.

 _Igneel's eyes widened when he heard his mother's hiccup._

DROP.

 _Luke's eyes shimmered._

" _Lucy…" Natsu's voice came out breathless and mournful. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." A sniffle came from him. "I'm so sorry I failed our princess."_

" _Oh, Natsu, you didn't fail her," Lucy soothed through her own sobs. "She couldn't have asked for a better father than you. You can't predict the future."_

 _Natsu's sniffles grew more frequent and more prominent. "I should've been there," he grieved. "I could've helped her. I could've… I could've…". The sniffles burst into cries of anguish. "Lucy, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect our daughter."_

 _Luke found himself wrapped in his own grief at hearing the low cries of his mother and father. He could hear rustling and his father's cries muffled. He must have been snuggled into Lucy's embrace._

Dad, Mom…

 _Luke pulled his stare onto Igneel when his twin tugged at his arm. Igneel jerked his head up the steps. The pair of boys climbed the stairs as quietly as they could to go back to the second level. They were quiet in their endeavors until they reached their bedroom doors. They lingered. Uncertainty and sadness paired themselves in the eyes of the twins._

" _I've never heard Pops cry before," Igneel murmured in realization._

 _Luke nodded. His eyes flickered to Nashi's closed door._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

That was the first time I heard my father cry.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _It was a nice day. Too nice of a day for a bad memory. The sun was shining. The cicadas were out and playing their awful drones. Dragonflies played tag over Dragon Pond. Everything spelled of the oncoming summer and no one could wait for it to come._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was about a week later. We were just starting June and I was coming back to the house with Sensei from my mediation lessons…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luke opened the sliding doors and let Mystogan in first as Mystogan was saying, "Luke, your summer exam won't be until the first full week of August, just like I promised. You know that."_

 _Luke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sensei. I'm just a little…" He heard it._

 _He heard quiet sobs and motherly soothes._

 _He smelt chaotic grief and pain._

 _He heard the sounds of vomiting and whimpering._

 _Mystogan noticed Luke's pricked ears and frowned, concerned. "What do you hear?"_

" _It's my mom and Nashi in my parents' room," Luke identified. "I think I'll go check up on them."_

 _Mystogan nodded his agreement. "I'll head out, then," he decided. He ruffled Luke's head. "Excellent work today. Just remember:_ _ **momentai.**_ _Okay?"_

 _Luke nodded, half-listening, and bowed his respect. "Yes, Sensei. Thank you for everything." Without any preamble, he bounded up the kitchen steps to get to the second floor. His footsteps quieted when he heard Nashi's ragged cries and the sounds of her nausea. He tiptoed to the master bedroom and caught the conversation in progress._

"— _s-s-sorry!" came Nashi's stuttering whimper. "I'm so sorr—!" Vomiting replaced her words and coughing._

" _Oh, my little star,_ **shhh,"** _came Lucy's soft hushes. "You have absolutely_ **nothing** _to be sorry for."_

 _Luke pushed open one of the doors to the master bedroom and stepped inside._

 _Nashi hacked and spat as she finished vomiting. "H-H-He's going to ha-ha-_ **hate** _me!" she bewailed. "I'm sorry, Mama! I'm so sorry!"_

 _Luke slunk down against the wall as his own eyes burned hearing his sister's high-pitched sobs and gurgled apologies._

 _There was the flush of the toilet and the running of water that came next._

" _I love you so much, Nashi," came Lucy's unbreakable promise. "I love and care about you, my little star, just like your father does. Your whole family is here for you."_

 _Luke could hear Nashi's sniffles be muffled by fabric._

" _I don't know what to do," Nashi croaked, sniffling loudly. "Everyone's going to_ **hate** _me. P-P-Papa won't want me as his pr-princess anymo-mo-more and…!"_

" _Your papa will_ **always** _want you as his princess," Lucy assured. "You're so loved, my little star. We'll follow with whatever you want to do, okay?"_

 _Nashi sniveled. "O-O-Okay," she agreed, then hiccupped. A sneaking sob came out of her mouth as she confessed, "I'm sorry, Mama. I love you."_

 _As Lucy cooed her own love and consolation, Luke shot up from his place and hurried out of the room. He rushed into his own bedroom and ignored the mess of it to throw himself onto his bed. His entire body was trembling. He turned onto his back and took off his glasses, rubbing away his own tears._

" _I'm sorry, big sis," Luke whispered, sniffling. "I promise I'll make your tears stop."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

At the time, I didn't really know why she was crying, but I felt like a terrible brother for not being able to make her stop. I never told Igneel about what I heard, even now. I just felt like I shouldn't.

Two weeks went by and our house wasn't as spirited as it was before. It was rare for us to see Dad at breakfast or dinner. Whenever he was home, he made sure to spend time with us. He was careful with Nashi, though. She rarely left her room except for dinner. It was like they were at some stalemate where no one was making the first move. Dad was always so sad whenever Nashi flinched away from him.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luke sat at the stair platform, hidden in the shadows and wrapped in his blanket. His ears were pricked as he listened to the shuffling in the kitchen._

 _Natsu's tired voice reached him. "Did she leave her room today?"_

" _No." One word was all it took for Luke to hear the grief in his mother's voice. "She didn't."_

 _Silence._

" _I see," came Natsu's worn-out mumble. "C'mere, Lucy." There were footsteps and shuffling and the sound of lips meeting skin, kissing skin. "She'll leave when she's ready. You know that."_

" _I know," Lucy sniffed. "I just wish I could take away her pain, so I could see our daughter smile again."_

" _I know," was the only thing Natsu could say._

" _You should've heard what Luna said today today," Lucy told her husband. "She told me Nashi…that Nashi felt like she doesn't deserve this family. She doesn't deserve to live."_

" _That's crazy!" Natsu's voice rose a bit with his incredulity. "She deserves to be a part of this family!" He huffed his own frustration as the sound of a stool scraping against tile drifted. "I should've done more," he snarled._

" _Natsu, please, you can't!" Lucy begged. "Please don't go!"_

" _I can't just sit here and hear my own princess doesn't want to live!" Natsu snapped._

 _There was a sniffle. "I-I-I know, but, right now, you have to," Lucy wept. "We have to stay strong for her."_

 _Luke buried his chin into his pulled-up knees, honey-amber eyes glimmering as he heard his father sigh and pull his mother into an embrace._

" _Now you're crying, Lucy," Natsu murmured. "Go on and cry. I won't let go of you even if you stop."_

 _Luke buried his face into his knees, shaking, as he heard the muffled sounds of his mother's cries tearing at his heart._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mom would always wait up for Dad at night. Sometimes, Igneel and I both would. Sometimes, it was just me. They'd eat late dinners together in silence. Sometimes, they'd talk. Sometimes, they'd argue. And, other times, I'd hear Mom cry and Dad comfort her. My heart broke hearing Mom cry—so much that I'd start.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luke was on his way back from the pond in a solo journey with his backpack. There was nothing more comforting than having nature surrounding you, fresh and untainted._

 _A soft giggle._

" _Bye-bye, Mister Butterfly!"_

 _Luke's eyebrows slammed together. "Luna?" His pace hastened towards laughter of his little sister. He jumped over bushes and weaved around trees as worry overtook him._

Is she out here alone? Please don't let her be by herself…

 _Luke's near-sprint was stopped when he heard Luna's next words._

" _Look, Nashi, isn't this one beautiful?"_

 _Luke's eyes widened._

 **Nashi's** out here?

 _Luke was more careful as he moved about the forest until he came to the outskirts of the clearing of the treehouse. His eyes drank in the sight before him in clear disbelief and wonder. Luna had drawn life in the form of beautiful butterflies around her, giggling as they landed on her person, curious about the girl of flaxen hair. Nashi sat by her sister with butterflies on her shoulder and hair. Her eyes and mouth were vacant as usual, like she had gone catatonic. But, she watched her sister like a hawk and refused to look anywhere else._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It was around three weeks when I saw Nashi outside with Luna. Nashi still did not look like herself, but she was outside and not in her room.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luna gasped in her own splendor when a big butterfly landed on her wrist with wings the color of the glittering ocean. "Hello there!" Luna chirped at the butterfly. She showed the wonderful insect to Nashi. "What's this one, Nashi? What's this one?"_

 _Luke was even more surprised when Nashi opened her mouth. "A Swallowtail." Her voice was hoarse and soft as it was only being used for mumbles, cries, and vomiting._

 _The Swallowtail fluttered off Luna's wrist with such grace. Nashi's arm went up and the Swallowtail gratefully perched onto her wrist._

 _Luke softened._

Big sis…

" _Luke?"_

 _Luke snapped his head towards the voice and saw it was his mother who lounged on a picnic blanket with the hunting dog spirits lounging in the shade, Plue feasting on his own sandwich, and Virgo standing guard. He scampered over to set-up._

" _Mom?" Luke glanced at his sisters. "What's going on?"_

 _Lucy patted the blanket. "Come sit, my sweet prince." As Luke obliged, Lucy answered his question. "I've been trying to get Nashi out in the fresh air. Nothing with people. Just outside." She chuckled as she watched Luna spin around, the butterflies flying off her, yet staying close to her. "Luna had enough with her sister and all but begged for Nashi to come outside and play with her. Nashi said, 'yes'."_

 _Luke's lips quirked into a smile. "It's hard to say, 'no' to Lu. She always has that way of cheering up people."_

" _Yeah," Lucy agreed fondly, "she does. We came to the treehouse today for a bit of a picnic. Virgo and Taurus are on either side." Her smile dimmed, making Luke's own go away. "When Nashi feels like she would like to go into town, Virgo and Taurus will be with her at all times."_

 _Luke dipped his head in acceptance to this rule. "Does she know?"_

" _I think she's assumed," Lucy said, "but we'll tell her when she feels up to heading back to Magnolia." She took a sip of her tea. "Her friends came by the other day."_

 _A low whine and a wet nose._

 _Luke looked down to see Lelantos was prodding his leg for attention. He took the bait and stroke the hunting dog's flank. "Who?"_

 _Lucy set her teacup back in its saucer. "Ellie, Olivia, Galileo, and Orochi," she named. "They've all been so worried about her. I told Nashi they were there, but she didn't want to see anyone."_

 _Luke watched as the butterflies gathered enough sense to take their leave with Luna waving at them and giving them a proper farewell. "At least she's outside today," he reminded in attempts to lighten the mood._

 _Lucy's smile was feeble. "I know. I just hope this isn't the first and last time."_

 _And mother and son dwelled in their comfortable silence as Luna's laughter blossomed through the clearing._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

It wasn't the last time Nashi was outside.

For a week and a half, Luna was the only one who could convince her to go outside. Sometimes, Lu and Nashi would have their lunch on the deck with Mom. Virgo and Taurus were always there. Other times, Luna took her to Dragon Pond. She tried getting Nashi to draw dragonflies, but Nashi just couldn't do it. She told Lu, "I'm sorry" and started to cry. Lu hadn't minded one bit. She just hugged Nashi and told her, "We have tomorrow and the next day. So, don't cry, Sissy. The dragonflies aren't going anywhere".

Maybe it was their sister bond that made them understand each other, but it made Nashi stop crying. For once, the vacant look in her eyes sparkled with something when she hugged Luna back. She was making progress.

But, like always, peace never lasted.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A horrid, gut-wrenching scream alerted everyone in the family._

 _Natsu had reached Nashi's closed off room first and opened the door. He froze for half a second before rushing into the room. Lucy followed shortly, leaving the three siblings to look cautiously through the entryway._

 _There was their big sister with blood streaming down her legs and endless tears in her eyes._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Back then, I had never seen something more terrifying. And I had never been more helpless.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Nashi sucked in air and panted it out as quickly. Her body spasmed as she shrieked and cried out, clutching her stomach._

 _Natsu was holding her as best he could. "We're right here, princess," he soothed. "We're right here."_

" _It hurts…!" Nashi confessed in a crying moan. "Papa, it h-h-hu-hurts!"_

 _Lucy was already on the Compact with the hospital. "Hello? It's my daughter, ma'am, she's begun heavy cramping and bleeding, and, no, this isn't from her period," she spoke into the receiver. As calm questions were being thrown back at her, she looked back to see her children staring in horror at the anguish their eldest sister was going through. "Igneel, Luke, stay with Luna," she instructed her boys. "Take her back to her room." She turned back to the call. "Yes. Yes. Five and a half weeks."_

 _Luke was the first to pull out of his terrified stupor and tugged at his little sister's hand. "Come on, Lu," he whispered. "Let's go."_

 _Luna did not want to leave. "But, Sissy's crying. We should help stop her crying."_

 _Igneel swallowed roughly and nudged his little sister away. "Luke's right. Let's go."_

 _The twins successfully moved their little sister away from the door and herded her away, but the cries and pleas of their big sister were not lost on their ears._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

I remember sitting in Luna's room with Igneel and holding her while we listened to Nashi crying. I remember when we were heard footsteps. Mom told us they were taking Nashi to the hospital while Aunt Aries and Uncle Loke were to watch out for us. Aunt Aries tried her hardest to keep our spirits up, but no one was in the mood.

That night, I remember Lu, Igneel, and I all slept in Luna's room while we waited for Mom, Dad, and Nashi to come home…

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luna lay in-between her brothers with sadness in her eyes, clutching dragon plushie. "I want Nashi to come home," she wished. "I hope she feels better."_

" _We do too, Lu," Igneel murmured. "Let's just think of all the things we can all do when she gets back, right? We could start planning for Pops' birthday. It's in a few weeks!"_

 _Luna sniffled. "Yeah…"_

" _And, then, there's the Culture Festival coming up, right?" Igneel reminded his little sister. "Can't forget about all the food we're going to—!"_

 _It was Luke who snapped. "How can you think about food when our own damn is in the sister is in the hospital?!"_

 _Luna was taken back at that, her eyes watering, while Igneel growled, "I'm trying to calm Lu down, jerk, not make her cry! What's eatin' you?"_

" _Our own sister looks like she's dead!" Luke spat back. "How can you even smile when she's not even herself? She wants to_ **die** _, Igneel! And, you're talking about_ **food?!"** _His glare intensified as black sparkled in his honeyed-amber gaze. "But, I bet your smile would be gone if it was Mary Jane," he mocked._

 _Igneel growled louder at that. The emerald in his eyes was turning more prominent. "You're acting like a huge butt, Luke! You need to calm down!"_

 _Luke snarled loudly. Neither he nor his brother noticed the cherry blossom color in his hair was darkening, but Luna certainly did. "Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. "You don't love Nashi! If you loved her, you wouldn't try to be happy when she's upset! All you care about is your precious Mary Jane who won't_ **ever** _feel for you!"_

 _Igneel had enough and rushed to tackle his brother in a flurry of punches. The onyx in his eyes was replaced by maddening emerald and he did not give a damn. Luke's hair was drenched in black and those honeyed-amber eyes had submitted to black and ruby. Their growls and the sounds of_ **skin** _hitting_ **skin** _was outshone by Luna's terrified scream. Neither brother cared. Their sole attention was to listen to_ **Nature.** _They were angry, wronged, and they felt the need to listen to the_ **feral** _that lurked beneath them._

 _Igneel did not hesitate to rake his nails across Luke's chin, making his brother bleed._

 _Luke retaliated with a firm punch to Igneel's nose and biting at his shoulder._

STEP-STEP-STEP!

 _Before both boys knew it, their fighting came to a halt when a loud roar shook the entire room. They shoved each other away, panting their unbridled fury and itching to finish what they started. Igneel flashed his canines at his brother in threat._

 _Luke growled and took the bait._

 _It was a firm hand that shoved Luke back._

 _Both boys looked up and into the furious eyes of their father. "What do you to think you're doing?" he asked calmer than expected. "Do you not see how you're scaring your little sister?"_

 _The twins' snapped their gaze onto their shaking sister, drinking in her tearful, frightened gaze. Apology, remorse, guilt—it flooded through their bones and made them lose their growls in exchange for silence. Their eyes, their hair—it was all restored. Onyx flecked with emerald and honeyed-amber swept over Luna in their shame._

" _I'm sorry, Lu," Igneel apologized._

" _Me too." Luke meant it._

 _Luna sniffled, wiping aware her tears. "It-It's okay," she soothed. "Just do-don't fight n-no m-more."_

 _Natsu strode to his littlest—both boys lowered their eyes and bowed their head, feeling his waves of disappointment and anger over their scuffling—and hauled her into a loving embrace. He kissed her forehead. "No more crying, baby girl," he told her. "They won't fight anymore. They're just really upset about your sister."_

 _Luna looked up at her father with the purest gaze. "Is Sissy home yet?"_

 _Natsu tried not to let his face fall. "Not yet, baby girl, but she will be soon. She's asleep right now and your mom is staying with her tonight, but we're going to go see her tomorrow morning, okay?"_

 _Luna yawned. "Okay, Papa."_

 _Natsu kissed her forehead again and nuzzled it with his own. "I'll stay with you tonight. Why don't you get in bed? I need to talk with your brothers. But, then, I'll be right back."_

 _Luna nodded, and Natsu let go of her. He left the room without looking at his sons or saying a word to them. They followed after him warily as if they expected him to whip around and punish them. Natsu shut Luna's door when both boys were out and led them into the master bedroom. He shut the door and had his back towards his son, tense._

" _Do I_ **want** _to know why you two are bleeding?" he first asked, tone light yet dangerous. "Or am I going to be disappointed in both of you?"_

" _We're sorry, Pops," Igneel fessed up. He looked at his feet. "We took it too far."_

" _Yes, you did," Natsu agreed. He turned around and cool onyx judged them. "You never fight like that. You're family—_ **brothers.** _You have each other's back and fight for each other. You think your mom or Nashi would be happy to see either of you like this?"_

 _Both boys flinched and shook their heads, not daring to look their father in the eye._

 _Natsu sighed. "I'm not mad," he promised. "I'm just disappointed in you two. You scared Luna. She doesn't need this right now, and neither do I. We need to be thinking positive for Nashi."_

" _How is she?" Luke decided to ask, glancing up at his father._

" _Asleep, but she's surviving," Natsu informed. "She had to have surgery, but she'll be home tomorrow." At this, his body relaxed with pure exhaustion. "I need you boys to promise me you'll control yourselves. We don't need this type of fighting in the house when Nashi gets home. We need to show her we love and support her."_

 _Igneel was baffled. "But, we already love and support her."_

 _Natsu smiled a gentle smile and knelt down to put a hand on either boy's shoulder. "I know we do, brat, but, right now, she needs to know it now more than ever," he explained. "She might not want to talk to us right now, and that's okay. We'll let her be her. So, that means, you two_ **better** _be extra patient." He poked Igneel's nose. "And_ **no** _teasing."_

" _She's not going to be the same, is she?" Luke whispered. "I wish I could've done something so she wasn't hurting."_

 _Understand glinted in Natsu's eyes as he brought the twins in for a hug. "I know exactly how you feel," he murmured. "One day, her pain's going to be less, and she'll start to smile again. We just have to wait for that day to come."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Luke?"

Luke snapped out of his remembrances to see his sister standing before him. Worry was on her face as she catalogued his own emotions.

"You were thinking hard," Nashi explained. "You looked so lost and so sad."

Luke chuckled bitterly. "Bad memories will do that to you," he supposed.

Nashi settled beside him. "Please don't think about what I know you're thinking about," she begged.

"I can't help it," Luke murmured. "All of this"—he gestured everywhere—"just brings it back to me."

Nashi sighed. She put a hand over Luke's and gave a gentle squeeze. "He's not like the others," she said, though her voice was a bit hesitant.

"How do you know that?" Luke so desperately wanted to know. "He brought back your panic attacks. Nashi, he _hurt_ you."

"I know that," Nashi promised, "but it wasn't his intention. We listened to Mama tell us when Papa transformed. He hurt her, but she knew in her heart he would never mean to betray her." She let out an exhale. "Just like Gary would never betray me."

Luke shook his head, wrapped up in his own disgust and ire. "You're trusting him too much."

"You're trusting him too little," Nashi countered. "Luke, I can't—…" Her voice cracked, and she had to recompose herself. "I _can't_ move on if I think every man out there is the same. That's something Mara taught me. And, I'm really starting to get where she was coming from."

Luke wallowed in his angered silence.

Nashi slipped an arm around him and pulled him in for a side-hug. Luke gave into temptation and snuggled into her embrace. Nashi smiled a little and rested her head against his. "I love you _so much,"_ she told him. "I _love_ that you care enough about me to be this worried, but, Luke, we _have_ to start trusting more. And, Gary is a great start."

"He's a _monster_ , Nashi," Luke forewarned. "How could you have feelings for something like him?"

Nashi blushed. "Hold on now. I-I never said I had feelings for the dog," she backpedaled. Her eyes softened a bit. "It's honestly hard to try. I'm so afraid. I don't want him to know. I don't want to get this close. I don't want to have another repeat." She closed her eyes when she felt her eyes sting. "But, I am _trying_ , Luke. I just need _you_ to try too." She pulled away and turned to her brother, opening her eyes. Beseeching hickory clashed with grief-stricken honeyed amber.

"He made you cry," Luke pointed out desperately. "How am I supposed to try with him? I can't stand to see you cry, sis."

Nashi took a deep breath and looked away. "Remember my friend Mitchie?"

Luke furrowed his brow, unsure of this diversion, but he nodded anyways. "Yeah. Isn't she about to graduate from Cheshire Academy? She's the one who wants to be a nurse."

Nashi nodded. "Sometimes, I wish I could be like Mitchie," she admitted. "Sometimes, I wish I could just be seventeen without Magic. I could live a life without going on jobs or dealing with people seeing me as our parents' child and not me, and to having to deal with fake people who want to use me to get to our mama or papa." Something passed in ber gaze, something wistful. "It makes me think how different life would be. We wouldn't be right here. We would be at the Shenzhen Convention Center, scared and helpless but safe. We'd be away from so much pain and tears." She collected herself in a mere breath. "But, when I think of that life, I think how much I would miss in this one. I wouldn't have met Ellie. I wouldn't get to see Luna get so excited over her first job. I wouldn't be able to have such an amazing celestial family." She snorted. "The Celestial Spirit King is in our family. How many people can say that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Luke wanted to know.

Nashi sighed. "I'm trying to say no matter what happened to us in the past, I'm grateful I have the life I have now," she explained. "I'm happy I have such caring family and caring friends." She turned to Luke. "I have a caring partner," she added, "who is living like I am and hating himself _every day_ for his mistakes." She bumped her forehead against Luke's. "I chose this life and I get to choose what I do with it. I'm choosing to try and not be scared. But, I can't do this without you, Luke. You're my _brother."_

"What if he hurts you again?" Luke asked, voice shaking. "What if I can't control myself? Nashi, I… I tried to kill him."

"I know," was all Nashi offered.

Luke's eyes widened. The weight of the mortal sin he tried to commit was crushing him. "Oh, my God, I tried to kill him," he whispered. "What have I done? I tried to kill another human being."

"You thought you were protecting me," Nashi told him soothingly. "You know what Papa says. Sometimes, even when we're trying to do the right thing, we can still get it wrong. You were worried about me. I won't ask you to stop that. But, I'm asking for a chance for him—for us—to prove everything we thought was wrong." She looked in Luke's eyes imploringly. "Can you please just try for me?"

Luke searched his sister's eyes. He found no hesitancy or fear. He found nothing but sincerity. "It's going to be hard," he admitted. "I still…don't like him."

"And that's okay," Nashi quickly soothed. "I don't expect you to like him right away or trust him right away. Just give him a chance."

Luke closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Last one," he decided. He opened his eyes, determined, albeit heavily unwilling. "I mean it, Nashi. Last one."

Nashi broke into a huge smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Luke's lips tugged into a grin. "You know, you were getting awfully pushy about 'some dog' you don't have feelings for," he jested, amused at seeing the flustered look on his sister's face. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing else going on?"

"N-N-No way!" Nashi spluttered. "He's just a stupid dog!" She got up, clearing her throat. "Anyways, I think Actaeon has had enough with me stealing you. He has something to say."

Luke looked to the other side of him to see Actaeon was sitting like a good boy, waiting patiently for his turn. Luke smiled. "Did Lelantos find them?"

Actaeon got to his paws and howled. It was _that_ howl, the howl that spoke the hunt was off and the prey was ready for the taking.

"He's found them," Luke admitted in relief.

Actaeon then barked, growled, and barked twice.

Luke's eyebrows shot up.

Nashi blinked her confusion. "What'd he say?"

Luke turned to his sister. "Well, uh, you're not going to believe this, but it seems Dad's there too."

Nashi's eyes widened. "Wow," dropped from her mouth. "I…did _not_ expect that at all."

 _STEP. STEP._

Gary joined everyone in the kitchen, changed and revving to go. He held up a note written on a printer paper. "I wrote the note. I'll leave it right in front of Misty." He shyly glanced at Luke. "Are we, uh…? Are we good to go?"

Luke avoided Gary's gaze as he got off the stool. "Yeah," he muttered gruffly. "Let's head out. Nashi, you can ride with me. I can summon a ride for us." He met Gary's gaze with hard eyes. "You'll fly," he decided.

Gary nodded. "Of course."

Luke wasted no time leaving the kitchen with his belongings and marching up the steps, Actaeon following him without a hitch.

Gary sighed as Nashi moved over to him. "There he goes," he supposed.

Nashi frowned, pushing Gary's locks away from his eyes. "He's _trying,"_ she promised. "He'll try."

"I know, Angel," Gary assured in a mumble. "I just hate this." He looked down at her and tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You two talked, though. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Nashi was honest in that. "I'll feel a whole lot better when I see Igneel and Luna."

"I know." Gary dipped his head to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

Nashi's face was red. "Wh-Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"No one can see us," Gary pointed out. He offered a playful grin. "Is Juliet afraid of people seeing her forbidden love for her Romeo?" he teased.

Nashi was too flustered to even reply until she snapped, "Stop flirting, you perverted dog, and focus!" And, she stormed off and away, ducking her head when she heard Gary's laughter.

* * *

 _Mary Jane grumpily dug into her popcorn._

 _Emerald heartily ate her N &M's._

 _And, they sat side-by-side in the crowded theatre._

 _To simply put it, the opera house was divine. The royal reds and celestial golds were full of prestige and honor. The mural on the dome ceiling was something to deeply admire. Little cherubs played hide-and-seek in the clouds with the older angels chuckling at their siblings' silliness. The seats were to die for, so velvety and plush, if a bit uncomfortable when you sat in them wrong. The house lights were on and the conversation was at its high. People with X-ed out faces had made their appearances. The rich were in their boxes, sipping on wine and talking about politics like it was the weather. The middle-class did just fine with overzealous kids practically shouting their eagerness to see this play. The curtain was closed, but everyone knew the actors and the crew were getting ready behind the scenes for their performance._

 _The pit orchestra instruments were warming up. A horn player made unnecessary rips. The trombone section was tuning each note in their chord. A flute and piccolo player were running through the runs in their music. A violin worked on her pizzicato. Four trumpets worked on the march. The harpist worked on a hard sixteenth-note triplet run. A timpani player was tuning his drums. The pianist was playing soothing chords of one of the ballads._

" _This is a dream, right?" Mary Jane grunted. "So, why the heck isn't the play starting as we get here?"_

" _Well, the play had to be rewritten." Emerald slurped on her Spirit. "They had to take out some content and replace it. Don't worry. The play will be fine."_

 _Mary Jane looked around to see the upper middle-class had claimed this section of the theatre. They had luckily landed seats in the grand tier level where they could see the entire stage from its center and the music was acoustically sound at their vantage point._

" _You still didn't tell me the play we're seeing," Mary Jane huffed._

 _Emerald produced the playbill and handed it to Mary Jane. "It's called 'Peter and Wendy', a play adaptation of 'Peter Pan'."_

 _Mary Jane looked disgusted. "Oh, good lord,_ **why** _are we seeing this?" she complained. "The whole story is so unbelievable! I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to believe some girl thought it would be a good idea to run away with a boy she only dreamed about to some place you only see when you're higher than a kite?" She chomped on more popcorn. "She should have done the smart thing and called the guard, not follow him." She shook her head. "Geez, it pisses me off. Every fairy tale, the girl hopelessly follows the lead because they just feel so compelled to."_

" _Not all of them do," Emerald pointed out as the pit orchestra tuned its brass._

" _Yeah. Not at the start," Mary Jane countered. "Then, what happens? Spoiler alert! The girl_ **still** _falls_ **hopelessly** _in-love for the male protagonist, happily ever after's are still a thing, and now we're given unrealistic concepts of romance and relationships." She pointed at Emerald. "Kid, if there is one thing I've learned, you can't trust anybody. Ignore these princess-whatevers. Don't get married. Don't fall in-love." She picked up her drink and took a sip as the pit orchestra tuned its woodwinds._

 _As the house lights flashed twice and the pit orchestra tuned its strings, Emerald frowned. "You don't want to get married?"_

" _Hell no," Mary Jane snorted, setting her drink back into the cup holster. "If I can help it, I'll remain a spinster for the rest of my days."_

" _Right," Emerald muttered as the lights began to dim. She grew excited again. "It's starting! It's starting!"_

 _Once the houselights were effectively dimmed, a spot light came onto center stage. The entire house began to applaud and whistle and cheer pleasantly when two actors—a boy with tousled hair, confidence in his strut, and a devil-may-care smile that no woman could resist and a girl with an upturned nose, a dreamer's eyes, and a childlike bounce in her step—came from stage right and stage left respectively. They looked to be the same age, or at least, the characters did, even if the boy looked taller. They were in costume, the boy with his green tights and leafy shirt, and the girl in the blue nightdress with a big bow in her hair._

 _Ah. So, they must be the "Peter" and the "Wendy" for tonight._

 _Peter took a rather dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you, for coming to_ **my** _show!"_

 _Wendy huffed at him, lifting an eyebrow. "You mean_ _ **'our'**_ _show, Peter?" She had a Minstrish accent to her, poised, perfect, and whimsical._

 _Peter waved her off with his silly grin. "Details, details, Wen," he dismissed, making the audience chuckle. "Welcome, lost boys and girls, to the story of me—!"_

" _And,_ **me!"** _Wendy added, indignant at Peter. She turned to give the audience her pleasant beam. "And, our tale of Neverland!" she completed. "Our tale is all about thinking happy thoughts, of dreaming, and of never growing up!"_

" _Don't forget fairies," Peter tacked on hastily. He looked expectantly at the crowd. "You…_ **do** _believe in fairies…don't you?"_

 _The kids scream louder than the adults that, yes, they do believe in fairies. Even Emerald was shouting her belief._

 _Mary Jane just sat back, bored. She stared up at the ceiling as Peter urged the adults in the crowd to be as loud as the lost children._

This is so **lame…**

" _MJ?"_

 _Mary Jane jolted out of her thoughts to look at the stage. Her eyes widened when the actor who played the immature and charming Peter Pan stared at her with mischievous eyes. She looked at Emerald and mouthed_ **Is he talking to me?** _while the little girl giggled in her chair. Mary Jane blinked and turned back to "Peter"._

 _Peter took a step forward. "You believe in fairies…right, MJ?"_

 _Mary Jane blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?" She covered her mouth when her entire voice reverberated through the theatre like she was given a microphone._

 _Peter laughed with the entire audience at her answer. "C'mon, MJ," Peter playfully whined. "We can't start until you say you believe in fairies."_

 _At that, Mary Jane's face grew unimpressed. "Listen here, buddy, you can take your little belief and shove it—!" A nudge stopped Mary Jane's words and she looked down at Emerald._

 _Emerald was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes._

 _Mary Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and a fake, forced smile took over her lips. "Fine,_ **Petey,"** _she grounded out. "I_ **do** _believe in fairies."_

 _As the entire theatre thundered with applause—including Wendy clapping—Peter Pan nodded his triumph. "There we go, lost boys and girls! Everyone believes, so we can get on started!" he crowed. "Now, just remember. Have some faith, trust, and…"—he fisted his hands together before opening them, letting everyone see the glittery substance piled in his hands—"pixie dust!" He blew off the glitter on his hand. Everyone was positively entranced when the glitter swirled around Peter and Wendy, going faster and faster and faster, before flashing once with a glockenspiel riff cueing it._

 _They were gone._

 _And, everything went dark._

 _The entire hall burst into applause._

 _Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Someone just_ **kill** **me,"** _she bewailed._

 _The curtains were pulled back for the stage lights to fade in, showing a scene that made Mary Jane promptly sit up straight and her eyes narrow._

" _Wait a minute," she snarled. "Is that…my_ **bedroom?!"**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The scene had been set to mimic Mary Jane's room, even if it was from a different time._

 _But, to Mary Jane, it was still her bedroom, her haven, her private sanctuary._

 _And, now, everyone in this damn theater saw it._

" _What the Hell is going on here?" Mary Jane growled._

 _Emerald tried to shush her. "Mary Jane, please, just watch the play," she implored. "I promise you, it'll explain so much."_

 _Mary Jane did not know what compelled her, but she silenced her growls and sat back in her chair. She munched on more popcorn with angry movements of her jaw._

 _A Wendy appeared, looking no more than fifteen. She did not seem to happy about anything at the moment as she came into her bedroom._

 _A voice called from off-stage, soothingly female, "Wendy? Remember: we're going shopping tomorrow!"_

" _I got it, Mom," Wendy grunted._

" _Good night, sweetheart!"_

" _Night." Wendy shut her door, groaning. She looked up to the ceiling. "Satan, please, if you're out there, let me be sick so I don't have to go shopping?" She waited for something, anything, a sign of some sort. She scowled and marched to her bed. "And here I thought you'd actually_ **want** _something bad to happen to me."_

 _The audience chuckled at that._

 _Wendy stopped and glared into the audience. "What are you guys laughing at?" she snapped. "You know how horrible shopping with my mom is?" She began to take off her shoes. "She forces me to try on dresses and will drag over some poor dude to 'compliment what he likes the most about it'." She wrinkled her nose. "And if you think that isn't bad, let me walk you through an example." She began to pace around the room. "So, we're at a huge mall a few towns over and she has me try on some backless dress. She brings over some random guy and asks him what he likes about my dress. He says he likes it, but…"—she raised a hand—"it would look hotter on a sexy lady like her. He was flirting with my own mom!"_

 _The audience laughed._

 _Wendy fell into her bed. "I don't want to go shopping. I just want to fall asleep and forget," she bemoaned._

" _I just want to wake up and forget," Mary Jane muttered, eating more popcorn._

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

 _Wendy sighed loudly. "Come in."_

 _The door opened for Wendy Darling's mother to come in with a book in her hands. She was a rare type of beauty with kind eyes and a sweet smile that could cure any heartache. "Wendy? You'll never believe what your father and I found."_

" _My adoption papers?" Wendy muttered, making the audience rumble in laughter._

 _Misses Darling shook her head and went over to Wendy's bed. "No, my sweet, we found your favorite fairytale 'The Boy Who Never Grew Up'!" She showed the book to her daughter excitedly. "Remember it, Wendy?"_

 _Wendy rolled onto her side. "No," she muttered, "but you're going to tell me, aren't you?"_

 _Misses Darling grew a bit eager as she got onto the bed, effectively shoving Wendy on the other side. "Oh, we used to read 'Peter and the Starcatchers' all the time before bed!" she chirped. "And, then, when we finished, we'd read about 'The Lost Boys: Adventures of Peter Pan'!" She nudged her daughter. "Wasn't it fun, Wendy?"_

" _It was a million laughs, Mom," Wendy said dryly, making the audience simper._

 _Misses Darling sighed as she flipped through the pages. "You used to go on so many adventures together," she murmured. "You'd talk about anything and everything."_

 _Wendy raised an eyebrow to her mother. "Mom… You_ **do** _know Peter Pan isn't real, right?" she reminded factually. "He's just a storybook character that's a great imaginary friend to have, but stories are_ **just** _stories."_

 _Misses Darling gave a blithe smile. "Oh, Wendy… Don't you remember?"_

"' _Remember' what?" Wendy asked cautiously._

 _As the first musical number broke out between mother and daughter, Mary Jane sighed. "Okay. This is boring. Can we go now? I'm pretty sure this part of the episode doesn't fall into the Chekov's Gun Trope."_

" _Mary Jane, this is important," Emerald stressed. "You really need to watch this musical."_

" _Why_ **should** _I?" Mary Jane droned. "It's a_ **musical** _. This is an acid dream. None of this is relevant and my subconscious is just screwing with me." She put the popcorn in Emerald's lap and got up. As she wiped her hands on her shorts, she told the child, "Look, kid, it's been real, but I need to get back to reality where everything sucks and I'm stuck in a cave."_

 _Emerald grabbed her wrist. "Mary Jane,_ **please!"** _she beseeched. "You_ **can't** _leave! All of this is important! You'll see! You just have to_ **at least** _stay for the second act!"_

 _Mary Jane jerked her wrist away and rubbed it. "No thanks," she rejected. "This is a waste of time. I won't die from not watching this stupid play. I don't like fairytales and I certainly don't—!"_

"— _believe in fairies, Mom!"_

 _Mary Jane and Emerald's attention went back to the stage. Misses Darling and Wendy had stopped singing for Wendy to sear her mother with a firm glare._

" _Mom, fairies don't exist," Wendy existed. "Fairytales are just that—_ **tales.** _They don't matter. 'Happily ever after's are nonexistent, true love is a farce, and reality sucks." She gestured to the book in her mother's hands. "That story about Neverland… Mom, an author_ **literally** _made up the entire story. Pirates are ruthless, not afraid of crocodiles and like to sword fight with little kids. Mermaids and pixies don't exist. And orphaned boys are in an orphanage or, hopefully, with a nice family who loves them." She huffed and turned away to her window. "I think I'll stick to reality, thanks."_

 _Mary Jane slowly sat down._

 _Misses Darling sighed, despondent, and got up. "Where's my little girl who begged me to read her stories of castles and Magic?" she whispered._

" _She grew up," Wendy sniffed. "And she's loving every second of it."_

 _Misses Darling shook her head and put the book on the bedside table. She shuffled over to the door and hesitated. "You might've grown up, Wendy, and forgotten him, but, he'll_ **never** _forget about you." She left, closing the door._

 _Wendy groaned and flopped onto her bed. "Fairies? Pirates?" She snorted. "Bunch of poppycock." She turned onto her side. Her eyes caught onto the book and she grabbed it. "Huh. So, you're supposed to be real Peter Pan?" She laughed sharply and sat up. "Like I'd believe that!" She opened the book. "Now, let's see what we have here…" She cleared her throat. "Chapter One: Peter Breaks Through. All children, except one, grow up. They soon know they…'." She rolled her eyes. "Why is_ **he** _so special he doesn't get to grow up, huh? It's plain stupid!" She got up. "Honestly, if I ever met someone like Peter Pan…"_

 _Mary Jane was impressed with the next song. Wendy sung spitefully about all the things she would rant and rave to fable characters like Peter Pan, listing how they gave life unrealistic expectations to children. Unbeknownst to her and known to the audience, someone else was listening to her ranting serenade. The children gasped when they saw their beloved Peter Pan sneaking up to the window with his hat and boyish grin. He looked Wendy's age. So, he had grown, had he? He put a finger to his lips for everyone to keep quiet of his arrival and snuck up to the window. He opened it soundlessly and leaned on the windowsill, listening in amusement to Wendy's loathing towards him and fairytale characters._

 _When Wendy reached the high point of her range, stating she would tell Peter Pan how much she despised him, she whirled around and screamed when she saw Peter at her window._

 _The entire audience cracked up and even Mary Jane snorted._

 _Wendy put a hand over her heart, breathing heavily. "Good Heavens! You gave me a fright!" she scolded._

 _As she dug around into her pocket, Peter lifted an eyebrow in his mirth. "I didn't think_ **anything** _could surprise Wendy," he teased. "Especially someone she hates."_

 _Wendy scoffed at him as she took out her Compact. "I don't know how you broke into my house, but I'm calling the guard," she decided, dialing the number and pacing._

" _Good girl," Mary Jane muttered under her breath._

 _Peter hauled himself into the room without any worry. "I wouldn't do that."_

 _Wendy ignored him as she waited for someone to answer. She grew frustrated when the ringing kept going and no one answered. She ended the call and glared at the boy casually lying in her bed. "What did you do?" she snarled._

 _Peter seemed ready to answer. "Well, I—"_

" _Mom!" Wendy began shouting. "Daddy! Intruder alert! There's a strange man in my bedroom!"_

 _Peter's eyes caught onto the book and his eyes lit up when he saw it. "Woah! It's a book all about me!"_

 _Wendy stopped her screaming and slowly turned around with an unimpressed look about her. "Hold on. Are you saying_ **you're** _'Peter Pan'?"_

 _Peter grinned proudly. "The one and only!"_

 _Wendy gave a longwinded sigh, rubbing her temples. "Great. I have a lunatic in my room," she muttered, making the crowd snicker. She straightened up and lifted her chin, pivoting to face Peter. "Look. It's obvious you're pretty sloshed right now, so how about we get you back to the slums of which you came?" she suggested, tone dripping in venom._

 _Peter laughed merrily at that. "I'm not_ **'drunk',** _Wen, and I live in Neverland, not the slums!"_

 _Wendy lifted an eyebrow. Then, she crossed her arms, nodding slowly. "You know what? You're_ **absolutely right,"** _she decided, smiling._

 _Peter's eyes widened. "I_ **am?!"** _He cleared his voice when it cracked, the audience chortling. "I-I mean…" He coughed and tried to look manlier. "I am?" he repeated, deeper._

 _Wendy nodded enthusiastically. "Why,_ **yes** , _Peter! You're most_ **certainly** _not drunk!" Her expression flattened. "You're higher than a kite." As the audience crowed, Wendy turned away to her door. "Mom! There's a stranger in my room!"_

 _Peter panicked and got off the bed to fly over to Wendy. "Wait! Don't go!"_

 _Wendy ignored him as she went to her door. "Mom! Daddy!" She reached the handle. "Dad_ — **Ah!"** _Much to her horror, she was flying off the ground with arms circling under her armpits. She began to thrash. "Put me down! Help! Someone help me!"_

 _Peter rolled his eyes as he lowered Wendy back on the ground. When she dropped to all-fours, breathless, he sat crisscrossed in mid-air, a frown on his face. "Geez, Wendy, how can you be so afraid of flying?"_

 _Wendy got to her knees with a glower in her eyes just for Peter. "People weren't meant to fly like that," she spat. "I don't know who you are or how you're doing this, but—!"_

 _Peter seemed considerably saddened. "You forgot how to fly?"_

 _Wendy did a double-take. "How can I 'forget' what I can't do?"_

 _Peter began to lower onto the ground as a broken look over came him. "You really…forgot me, huh?" he murmured. "You grew up."_

" _Mother Nature says we have to," Wendy pointed out bitingly as she walked over to her bed._

 _Peter got to his feet. "But… What about all our adventures?" he questioned. "Our pirate fighting and swimming with mermaids at the lagoon? Captain Hook and all the lost boys?"_

 _Wendy scoffed. "Good sir, you are_ **quite** _out of sorts, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." She gestured to the open window._

 _Peter blinked as if thinking over Wendy's words. Then, a grin slowly overtook his face. "You might not remember it in your head… But, you'll remember it in your heart!" He crowed in laughter. "I'm so clever! Oh, the cleverness of me!" He fished in his pockets for something. "Where is it? Where is it?"_

 _Wendy sighed, crossing her arms. "What_ **now?"**

 _Peter pulled out two things from his pocket and grew excited. "Here there are!" He showed them to Wendy._

 _Wendy stared down at the used thimble and the old acorn button. "Okay… What are these?"_

" _Our kisses!"_

 _Wendy took a large step back. "Okay, listen, Mister, I think you've gotten the wrong girl…"_

 _Peter stepped forth eagerly. "No, no, these are the kisses we gave to each other, remember?" He held up the thimble. "You gave this to me on my birthday… Don't you remember?"_

 _Mary Jane's eyes widened when everything around her changed. She was no longer part of the audience. She was on stage. She was Wendy. She was looking at Peter Pan who showed her the thimble with a desperate look in his eyes._

 **Green** _eyes._

" _Remember, MJ?" Peter asked softly. He took another step. "It was our little secret."_

 _Mary Jane growled, taking a step back. "I don't know who the Hell you are, but get_ **away** _from me," she snapped. "I haven't had my first kiss and I don't even_ **own** _a whatever-the-frick-that-is."_

" **MJ,"** _Peter pleaded. "You_ **have** _to remember!"_

" _No!" Mary Jane turned and began to run away. "Get_ **away** _from me!"_

 _The entire scene shifted around her. It was like world was stretching and she was running with it. She found herself running into the world that turned into a screen and forced herself to run against it, stretching it out. With a final grunt, she broke through the screen and into somewhere new. She found herself in a place she had never set foot in. It looked like it had been ruthlessly decimated. Buildings blown up. Streets filled with holes and debris. Bones littered amongst every surface. There was a thick scent in the air of quiet death. It had a pungent scent you could not get out of your nose._

 _Mary Jane stumbled back. "What the Hell?" she whispered. "Where am I?"_

 _A smirk. "Home."_

 _Mary Jane whipped around to see the copy of herself. There was something wrong with her, however. Her eyes were not cerulean. They glowed scarlet._

" _This isn't home," Mary Jane sneered. "My home is in Magnolia."_

 _The copy cackled. "Maybe now. But before…" She gestured around. "We lived here. This was our home and we lived under Father's reign." She giggled. "Father was so good to us."_

" _I don't know what you're smoking, but you stay away from me!" Mary Jane snapped. She turned on her heel and sprinted away._

 _The copy's smirk broadened. "Oh, Mary Jane… You can't run from me."_

 _Mary Jane's feet hit the ground even harder. Her pants ragged as she turned down a street. She had never seen such madness, such destruction. It was like it tried to swallow her, consume her very being. She turned down another street only to scream when she found herself falling. She had landed herself in a black void that consumed her entire being._

 _When Mary Jane landed, she was back in Magnolia, back down the street of her home. There were no neighbors to greet her, no dogs barking. Nothing but empty silence._

" _Hello?" Mary Jane called tentatively. "Anyone out there?"_

 _A smirk. "I told you you can't run."_

 _Mary Jane whipped around to see her copy only a few meters away from her._

 _The copy started for her. "You can't run. Now that I can speak, you'll_ **never** _be able to escape me." Her hands reached for Mary Jane. "I will control you…" In a bout of suddenness, she broke into a wild dash for Mary Jane. "I'll be in control!" she howled._

 _Mary Jane's eyes widened. Her feet were carrying her away. Just away. There was no rhyme or reason as to where—she just needed to get away. She looked over her shoulder to see the copy gaining on her. She pushed herself even harder, but the copy was faster than her. The copy raised a hand and a whip fashioned from scarlet created itself._

" _Come back here!" the copy screeched before lashing her whip._

WUH-PSH!

 _Mary Jane flinched._

 _No pain came._

 _Her eyes opened._

 _She turned around._

 _Her eyes widened._

 _She was back in the tunnel, back in the abyss of runes and survival._

 _Back to seeing Igneel lying on his side, bleeding out for her._

 _Mary Jane's legs gave out and she landed on her knees. She crawled over to Igneel's barely breathing body with bewilderment in her eyes. "You moron," she insulted. "Why did you do that?"_

" _Because…"_

 _Mary Jane whipped around to see she was somewhere different. She was in a clearing she had never known with a tree she had never seen before and a boy she despised. Igneel and her may have stood on either side of the clearing, but, to her, it felt like they were worlds apart._

"… _I'll_ **always** _protect you," Igneel vowed._

 _Mary Jane bared her teeth at him. "Why do you keep showing up in my life?" she cried. "I don't need you or even remotely_ **want** _you near me! Don't you get that?"_

 _Igneel shook his head. "In our friendship, you'll never feel loneliness again," he swore. He took a careful step towards her. "I'll always be here for you, MJ, like a friend should be."_

 _Mary Jane gave a sarcastic laugh that borderlined a cry. "Enough with the whole 'friendship' crap!" she snapped. "We will_ **never** _be friends, you hear me? So just"—she shut her eyes—"leave me alone!"_

 _Silence._

 _Nothing moved._

 _Mary Jane opened her eyes._

 _She was back in the darkness of the forest._

 _The Lacrima-Visions were staticky and muted. Nothing worked anymore and that was okay._

 _Mary Jane exhaled, closing her eyes._

KURRRRRRRRRRRRR…

 _A Lacrima-Vision was alive and trying to project its show._

 _Mary Jane opened her eyes, squinting them at how bright the Lacrima-Vision was. Voices began to fade in._

"— _on't be sad," came soothe, though the words were glitched and doubled over. "Because no matter what happens, we'll be best friends."_

 _Mary Jane stumbled through the forest._

 _A Lacrima-Vision came alive and tried projecting the episode._

 _A sniffle came across, youthful and female. "How can you know that?" came whimper. "No one is friends forever."_

 _She kept stumbling, kept walking, with a Lacrima-Vision flicking to life as she passed it and dying when she was out of range._

 _There was no hesitation. "We're not 'no one'," came reminder. "We're 'us'. So, no more tears, okay? I don't like it when you're crying."_

" _Stop," Mary Jane mumbled as she kept bumbling through the LV Forest. "Go away…"_

" _C-Can you make my tears stop?" came ask in snivel. "I don't know how to."_

" _Stop," Mary Jane kept mumbling. "Go away…"_

 _There was a rustle coming from the next Lacrima-Vision. "Of course I can," came solemn promise. "I'll stay with you until they do."_

 _Mary Jane stopped._

 _She lifted her head._

 _A giant Lacrima-Vision had stopped her path. It looked as big as her bedroom wall and burned brightly in the forest. The footage it tried to project was graying in and out with static rolling over the playback. She watched the footage to see a child was the protagonist, maybe just one inch higher than four feet. He knelt on a comfy bed, but his face was obscured and put into black and white._

" _Let's get out of here," he decided. "Let's go back there for our last night. I'll sneak us out."_

" _A-Are you sure?" came murmur. "I don't want you to get in trouble…"_

 _The boy shrugged and waved a hand in his dismissal. "Nah, don't worry about me. You're way more important. If I get in trouble, you're worth it." His hand lifted up to touch the screen, or at least the face of the protagonist of which the episode was in the point of view. "So, let's get out of here and go on an awfully big adventure."_

 _Mary Jane landed on her knees in front of the Lacrima-Vision just as the episode blanked into quiet static. She let her forehead rest against the screen. Her eyes shut themselves automatically. She let her fingers splay onto the Lacrima-Vision._

" _I hate this," she whimpered. "I hate you."_

ZZZZT.

 _A spark of lightning flicked her forehead._

 _A warm hand reached through the Lacrima-Vision to caress her cheek._

 _Mary Jane smudged her forehead more into the Lacrima-Vision. "I hate you," she kept saying. "I hate you. I hate you…"_

CRACK.

 _A crack appeared on her cheek. She looked no longer human, but looked to be a porcelain doll, carefully-crafted and polished. The detail on her was simply remarkable. She could speak so long as her crank continued at its slow pace._

" _I hate you," the doll said, angry and upset at the same time. "I hate you. I hate you."_

CRACK… CRACK…

 _More cracks appeared on the porcelain doll, but none of them dented her beauty. She did not mind the chips on her hair or the cracks on her chest. She did not mind when parts of her began to fall. The crank found it harder and harder to continue going and came to a stop as its doll lost too much of herself to go on._

 _What_ **was** _a surprise was what was inside the porcelain doll._

 _A child._

 _She seemed to be asleep with her bleach blonde hair in need of a good brushing down to her feet. She wore a hospital gown that looked like it had been slept in for far too many nights. For such a young lass, it was stupefying to see her have hollow cheeks and dark circle underneath her eyes. She did not even wake up to realize she hatched from the porcelain doll with fragment littered around her. She continued to sleep and to dream._

 _Another hand came out of the Lacrima-Vision and both scooped up the girl. The girl was unaware she was lifted into the Lacrima-Vision. She melded with the screen, sinking into it._

 _Something glinted on her._

 _A necklace chain was around her neck._

 _As she disappeared, the charm jingled and fell for all to see. It was—_

 _She was gone._

 _And the Lacrima-Vision Forest was silent._

* * *

 _Ruby cracked open._

 _It was hard to see when the light was directly shining in your eyes. A hand reached up to block the sun out of red eyes. A grunt fell from Gale's lips._ **"Nnngh** _… The Hell?"_

 _A warm giggle. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," came gentle tease._

 _Gale turned his head to see Luna lounging beside him, curled onto her side with her golden hair splayed into the grass. She smiled at him at his drowsiness. "Sleep well?"_

 _Gale groaned and yawned. "M'sorry. Did I sleep through our time together?" he mumbled._

 _Luna shrugged and flicked a piece of grass off his cheek. "It's fine," she soothed breezily. "You were really tired from the mission. I had a feeling you might sleep." Her eyes flicked over to a nearby tree. Reading materials, pencils, a picnic blanket, sandwich wrappers, and a large water bottle lay near the tree in a neat fashion. "I caught up on some of my studies before I decided to join you in a nap."_

 _Gale pouted a little. "You could've woke me up," he pointed out, disappointed at the time he costed them. He brought himself onto his elbows to prop himself up. "I would've stayed up with you. Could've helped you with your homework." He grinned. "I know your shit at grammar for your essays."_

 _Luna stuck her tongue out. "Jerk." She sat up to join him. "And, I'll have you know Uncle Capricorn proofread my essay, so I'm just doing my final product." She leaned forward, a grin touching her lips. "Hi."_

 _Gale's grin broadened as he cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. "Hi." He made the first move, letting his lips peck hers. They both smiled before sinking into a lingering kiss. Gale took the lead, keeping the pace as slow as he wanted. Though, when he felt Luna's laughter into the kiss, he was forced to pull away as a chuckle escaped him. "What?"_

 _Luna shrugged, the action careless, as her smiled widened. "Mmm. Nothing," she supposed. "I'm just happy, I guess."_

 _Gale raised an eyebrow. "So, you laugh at me while I kiss you to tell me you're happy?" he teased. "Well, now my ego is shot. Am I just_ **that bad** _of a kisser?"_

 _Luna could not hold back her laughter, playfully shoving him. "No, that's not it!" she promised. "Really. I'm just happy. I don't know why I'm laughing."_

 _Gale snorted, though planted a smooch on her forehead. "I'm happy too," he mumbled against her skin. "Next time, just hit me if I start to fall asleep, okay? I don't want to lose any more time with you than I already have."_

 _When Gale pulled back, Luna frowned, chocolate searching ruby. "Hey, it's fine," she soothed. "We talked about this. Getting busy with work and studies and training is normal."_

" _I know," Gale accepted, "but I feel like a lousy douchebag of a boyfriend for falling asleep when this was supposed to be downtime with just us. None of our moms trying really hard to embarrass us or my shitty friends being dicks or the fairy grilling me with my 'intentions' with you tonight."_

" _Don't mind E," Luna dismissed. "She's just really protective. She's my best friend after all."_

 _Gale's face fell flat. "Blondie, she followed us on three of our dates in disguises. When she saw you weren't eating, you got a text from her asking why you weren't eating your food."_

 _Luna chortled and delicately took his hand from her chin to spread his fingers out, matching each digit with her own._ **"Okay, so,** _she's a_ **bit** _overprotective, but she's like another sister to me," she reminded. She pouted at him, batting her eyelashes. "So, be nice. For me?"_

 _Gale let out a loud groan. "Ugh. Stop being so irresistible and shit and guilt-trip me with your cuteness!" he whined. "You can't do the whole eyes and pouty lips thing to me,_ **principessa** , _because I can't say, 'no'!"_

 _Luna kissed his cheek. "Exactly why I do it," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek again. Her lips lowered to his jaw._

 _Gale closed his eyes, basking in the feel of her lips. "If I found out you're just trying to play cute and seduce me because you found out you got another request with either Dash or Cane, I'm gonna be_ _ **super**_ _pissed," he warned. His eyes opened when Luna pulled back, a guilty look on her face. He growled._ **"Blondie—!"**

" _It's not my fault!" Luna interjected quickly._

 _Gale glared. "Blondie, you know how I feel about—!"_

CRACK.

 _Gale's ears twitched._

 _He went deathly still._

 _Luna froze when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?" she whispered._

 _Gale listened to rustling in the forest. It was not the typical paw steps of a coyote or a bear nor the hooves of a stag. It was the sound of footsteps. "We have company," he told her lowly. "Get up slowly and grab your Compact. They're downwind, so I can't sniff 'em out, but I bet you they aren't anyone friendly."_

 _Luna nodded. She let go of Gale to get up and creep to her blanket._

 _Gale was silent in his movements to get to his feet. He knew better than others his age how to make himself blend in with nature's voice. His guard was up, and his senses were tingling as he tried to feel out the enemy. He could hear the footsteps all around him._

 _So, they're circling me. Must be more than one._

" _Blondie," Gale murmured lowly, "take my hand. I'm getting us out of here."_

 _Silence._

 _Gale turned around. "Blondie?"_

 _His eyes widened._

 _The wind whipped around him as the peaceful forest he was in had been abandoned. Flames and destruction had a passionate love affair, killing all forms of live. The trees remaining were charred and unworthy of growing leaves. Ashes and embers and smoke created a thin veil of fog. It hurt Gale's nose, but he was unconcerned about the smell. He cared more for what was missing, or who was missing._

 _Luna._

 _Gale took a step forward. "Blondie?" he called, wary. "Blondie, what's goin' on? You there? Blondie?"_

 _Childish laughter._

 _Gale tensed and broke into a sprint in that direction. He could hear the laughter gain volume and pushed himself even harder. He waved away the smoke and debris when he saw someone in the distance. "Blondie?" he shouted. "Blondie, is that you?" He slowed down when the figure became more prominent. He recognized her quicker than he thought and skidded to a stop. All his fear melded into surprise. "No… It's you," he whispered._

 _She was the same as the last time he saw her, with her back to him and her eyes never on him._

 _Gale took a hesitant step towards her. "Why won't you look at me?" he wanted to know. "I just want you to see me."_

 _She was silent._

 _Gale found frustration coursing through him, but it was more than that. Desperation was tougher than expected. "Why did you leave?" he cried, voice loud. "Why did you go? Why didn't you come back?" Ruby watered. "Why did you leave when I need you?" His voice cracked at the tail-end of his question, but he needed to know. "I miss you so goddamn much! Why…?" He shut his eyes._ **"Why didn't you come home?!"**

 _A flash of sharp teeth._

" _Oh, Gale, you really_ **are** _gullible."_

 _Gale's eyes shot open._

 _He slowly turned his head._

 _He was back in Kardia Cathedral. He was back to living in his own personal Hell with the destroyed church around him. He was back to looking up at the altar, looking up at a condescending Lance who smirked causally at him._

 _But, what was more disturbing was that he sat on a massive throne of stone bodies._

 _Bodies of Fairy Tail members._

 _Lance tipped his head ever-so-slightly. "You treat Luna like she'll break away from you and never come back, and it's a wonder why," he purred. "The only reason your fear is so strong is because you let it be. You let your own fears control you." He inclined his chin. "And, who could really blame you? I'm sure with all the tragic life you've had, it must be so hard to keep it together."_

 _Gale bared his teeth._ **"Shut up,"** _he seethed._

" _She will never come back to you," Lance went ahead to say. "She's gone, and there's nothing you can do." He waved his hand, and Gale's wallet appeared in it instantly. "You do have that cute picture of her, don't you? Well, you won't be needing that."_

" _Give it back to me!" Gale shouted. "That's mine!"_

°•°•°•°

Syra let out a noise of alarm when Gale's chest rose and fell at a faster rate than it should have. Her distress went unnoticed from the sleeping Gale as she nosed his cheek, trying hard to wake him.

°•°•°•°

 _Lance's smirk broadened. "You only want this so you feel some sense of control," he mocked like he was speaking to a baby. "Let's face it, little one: you have no control in this world or another." He waved the wallet around willy-nilly. "You are so gullible to think she'll return. Did you_ **really** _think you were special enough that she would come back? Did you think she'd_ **really** _stayed if you cried and begged her to?"_

 _Gale felt a tear shed and wiped it away quickly. "She will," he vowed, trying to sound strong. "She'll come back."_

 _Lance sighed and willed away the wallet. "Fine. Let's let you believe she's coming back." He threw the wallet at Gale. "Here."_

 _Gale reached out to catch it._

 _The wallet changed mid-air._

 _Gale's eyes widened when it fell a few feet before him._

 _It was Luna's motionless body._

 _Gale dropped to his knees. His hands threaded into his hair._

DRIP.

 _Another tear shed._

DROP.

" **No…"**

°•°•°•°

Lag took notice of his charge when he saw Gale's hands tremble. A sheen of sweat layered his body with his cheeks and neck flush obtrusively. His pants fogged the clear mask he wore over his mouth.

Syra rubbed her fur along Gale's cheek. When she realized he would not wake up to that, she tried hitting his cheek with her ears

°•°•°•°

 _Gale dropped to his knees and crawled to her. He turned her onto her back. He saw all the signs. Her eyes were open, but rather than be stained with life, they were glazed in death. The peachy skin always so soft and warm under his touch was cold and graying with each passing second. He saw the reds and blues of her veins in an unappealing way. Her hair lost its sheen. He feared if he tugged too hard, the hair would fall out just like that. Her joints were frozen in time. Sure, they would move and bend if he wanted to them to, but they were well past the point of moving on their own._

" _Oh, my…" Gale choked back a sob as he leaned forward. His ear went to her chest to listen to anything. Anything at all._

 _There was nothing._

" _Blondie," Gale whispered. He picked his head back up. "Blondie, no… You can't be dead."_

 _Lance chuckled. "Oh, but she is," he assured unhelpfully. "Poor, little thing. No one comes back to you, Gale. You just had to learn the hard way."_

 _Gale ignored him for the sake of Luna's corpse. "Blondie… Blondie…_ **Blondie…"** _He chanted her name like it was a prayer, like it was a sacred word and she would wake up to the sound of it. But, she did not, and he could not deal with that. He pulled her body into his arms in a last-ditch effort to feel her, to warm her, and hope to God she would blink, and life would be back in her eyes. "Blondie, please," he pleaded. "Blondie… Blondie,_ **please** , _come back…"_

°•°•°•°

Tears flooded Gale's eyes as the trembling increased. His eyes fluttered, but not because he was awakening. It was just a reaction. His eyelashes fluttered with his eyes rolling upwards.

Syra leapt back when she saw that. Her eyes narrowed. She had enough of this behavior. She closed her eyes as her halo glowed and Magic warmed her fur, making her bristle. The tips of her ears glowed exponentially. She hopped to Gale's forehead and allowed her ears to press onto either temple.

°•°•°•°

 _Gale was rocking back and forth, immersed in his despair, his grief, and combating his own will to continue. "We were gonna have a shit ton of fun together," he whispered to her in a soft cry. "How am I gonna tease you now? Dumb blonde. You we-we-weren't supposed to…" He broke off as a low-pitched wail escaped his lips and a new round of hot tears. "My Blondie… My princess, I…" He shook his head. "You can't leave behind so many people," he told her. "Wake up…"_

 _She did not answer._

" **Wake up** _ **!"**_ _Gale roared._

 _She still did not answer._

 _Gale sucked in a breath before he wept and sniffled. He hugged her close to him as a startlingly loud cry left him, shaking him to his very core. He could not help it._ **"Why?!"** _he screamed. "Dammit, why? She has a family, dammit, and she's so young!"_

°•°•°•°

" _Brrrrr…"_ Syra concentrated more Magic into the intricate spell. She could feel the Magic feeding into Gale's skin. She could feel the spell working. Just a little more… _"Brrrrr….!"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _What's going on in the past?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

In Ludvig's home, as the rain pittered and pattered, Luna kept to herself in the kitchen. Icarus lounging at her side, wary she would escape again. Luna looked out the kitchen window, watching how the raindrops would race other down the glass like their lives depended on it. Some recruited others, merging into a larger drop, and others would race solo. They needed no others to win.

Luna blinked, eyes dull and thoughtful at the same time.

 _This is just so much… I can barely wrap my head around it._

Gabriel poked his head into the kitchen, hair wet and coat damp. His gaze softened when he saw the youngest Heartfilia. "Luna?" he called. "I just checked in with my father. It looks like the festival has been moved into various halls around town. I'm here to take all of us to the hall your aunt and my father are holed in."

Luna blinked. "Yeah. Okay." Her voice was soft, scratchy, like she had not talked in a while. She began to stand up. "Let's go."

Gabriel watched her with care as she swayed over to him with Icarus dutifully at her side. He blocked her way to the living room at the last moment. Impulse forced his hand. His fingers grazed Luna's cheek. "I know this is a lot for you to handle," he murmured, "but, I beg of you to bare with all this for the moment. We must not lose focus."

Luna nodded quietly.

Gabriel sighed, tucking hair behind her ear. "I hope you will understand soon enough." He let her go to turn around and unblock her path.

Luna stepped for—

A ragged cry left Luna's lips when a burst of Magic violated her body and threaded around her mind. She could feel the pressure squeeze every inch of her, prying into her very being, her very existence, as though garner her attention.

Gabriel grabbed her before she fell. "Luna!" he cried.

Icarus whined as he nosed his way to Luna's face, sniffing her. _Pup,_ he called. _Pup, what is wrong?_ He reeled back, lips curling into a snarl _. I smell Magic invading you. What is wrong? Are you being attacked?_

Luna grunted, shaking _. I-I don't know,_ she thought to him. _It feels…so overwhelming._ Her mouth opened in another cry. She shut her eyes. _I can't…bare it…_ She felt herself go numb like it was a command and she obeyed without question. _Icarus…_

She could hear Gabriel shouting muffled words to Ludvig, but it was Icarus she truly heard before all fell still.

 _Fate destined this moment for you, pup. Have faith she knows this is best._

And, the world dropped her.

°•°•°•°

 _Luna opened her eyes to a place she had never seen before. The entire place looked like a grayscale filter had been placed on it. To put it simply, she had landed on a beach. The water was a black-gray, but it did not look or smell harmful or acidic. It caressed the graying sand like it was their fate, their balance. She looked back to see a lighthouse had been built maybe a kilometer back and out into the ocean, sitting atop rocks. She looked up to see there was a train station close-by. There was no train, no sign of passengers waiting for a train, but that station sat there nonetheless. She looked down at herself. She had changed into a flowing white sundress complete with her own big sunhat. In her hands were her own pair of sandals._

Huh… Where am I?

 _Luna began to walk. She took in the scenery with each step._

I've never seen this place before. How can I dream of a place I've never been to? Is this another one of those weird dreams with that woman?

 _A low sniffle caught Luna's attention._

 _She looked up to see Gale in the distance. He stood a bit into the water with cargo pants rolled up a bit and his button down rolled to his elbows. He stood stock-still, looking into the endless horizon like it was fate. He looked like he was in the midst of tormenting himself with memories he had no business seeing, making him seem hollower than he should have been. He did not notice Luna had stepped into the water to stay by his side. Her eyes went to the horizon to catch a glimpse of what his own saw, but she found nothing._

" _She's never coming home, is she?"_

 _Luna looked up at Gale._

 _Gale kept staring mindlessly into the horizon._

" _She's never coming back," Gale went out. His voice was possessed. His emotions had been made so anguished, his voice was void of any feeling. Brutal reality had forced emotion out of his mind. "She's never coming back for me. She left me."_

 _Curiosity was bitten back. All those questions needed to be shoved aside for now. Luna, instead, let her hand bump against Gale's, letting him know of her presence. "Is anyone really gone?" she wondered. "My mama would tell me no one really leaves when they die."_

" _But, ya see… That's the thing."_

DRIP.

 _Gale sniffled._

DROP.

" _She's not dead," Gale revealed. "But, sometimes, I wish she was. It would make everything a lot easier." He sniveled, wiping away at his cheeks. "She just packed her shit and left like it was_ **so fucking easy** _to leave everyone. If she were dead, I'd know for a fact she wasn't coming back. But, she's out there, and she just… She just left." He hiccupped. "How could she just_ **leave?"** _His voice was curling itself into a steely edge. This was a sign of grief, this rage, this anger. It was easier to get angry, easier and cleaner, than to merely cry and feel helpless. "How the_ **fuck** _could she just leave? Just like that? Just like we were_ **nothing?"**

 _His fists clenched._

" _She waltzes out of my damn life without so much of a 'kiss-kiss, buh-bye, bitch', and I'm just expected to be okay with it," Gale ranted. "It just doesn't make any sense. Was it me? Did_ _ **I**_ _do something wrong?" He ran a hand up and down his face, yanking on his hair. "Shit, if it was m-me, I…" He sniffed. "Dammit,_ **what** _did I do wrong?" His voice cracked as his lips let loose a cry. "What did I do wrong that she could just leave me like I was_ **nothing?"**

 _Luna lowered her eyes to Gale's fist. Her small hand deprived of callouses and hard work smoothed over his rough one, battle-worn and trained to fight. "My papa told me," she started, timbre dulcet and soothing like the waves, "that when he first lost Grandpa Igneel, he was sad at first. He wanted his papa. He thought it was because he didn't do his last training session right. He thought Grandpa Igneel abandoned him. And, then, he got really angry. He was mad at everyone and everything. He was angry the only thing he had left of Grandpa Igneel was just a scarf and his Magic. He was angry at his papa, but he was upset with himself. He blamed himself for his papa disappearing on him._

" _One day, he met the old master, Master Makarov. And, you know what he told Papa?"_

 _Gale was silent for a while. "No," he exhaled. His fists loosened, rough accepting smooth. "What did he say?"_

" _He said that people always come and go from our lives," Luna recited, "but, sometimes, it's not for the reasons we think. We shouldn't look at this like we've been abandoned. We should look at this like it's a challenge, and we have to overcome it."_

 _Gale laughed sarcastically, bitterly. "Oh, yeah? And, what challenge is that?"_

" _Being alone," Luna answered. "It's really hard to be alone, especially when someone else makes you feel that way. But… Maybe being alone is something everyone has to face to grow stronger. We have to accept that it's okay to be alone and it's okay people come and go. Life isn't going to stop when our tears keep going, y'know?"_

 _Slender fingers intertwined with bigger ones, forming a firm handhold._

" _It's okay to not be okay with the way things are," Luna murmured. "I guess we just have to learn that."_

 _Those words were caressed by the ocean breeze that carried itself kilometers just to reach the two of them. The zephyrs kissed the skin of a boy and a girl before fluttering over the waves._

WOOOOOOOOOOT… WOOOOOOOOOOT…

 _In the distance, a train howled that it was coming._

" _She might be gone"—Gale's voice was reasonably gentle—"and I'll never know why. I'll never see her again. She left."_

 _His fingers tightened around her own._

 _The train was chugging closer._

" _People come and go," Luna said. "Even family and guildmates come and go."_

" _You'll go." Gale stated it rather than questioned it. "I'll go."_

 _Luna nodded. "But, it's just like my papa told my mama."_

HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….

 _The train slowed down as it closed in on the terminal._

 _A strong gust of wind twirled around the duo, nearly blowing away Luna's hat._

 _Ruby tuned to chocolate._

 _Luna offered a sweet smile. "'There will be times I'll have to go. I know I left you once, and I know you didn't know when I'd be back'," she began to recite by heart. "'But, Lucy, I promise you…'"_

 _The train stopped at the train station, sighing in relief that it got a chance to rest. The doors slid open for all those wanting to board to get a move on. There was no one to take tickets, no line to get into the train. There was no rush. The train was simply there to wait for you to get on._

"'… _that I will always come back to you, no matter how long it takes'," Luna finished. She gave Gale's hand a squeeze. "So, you won't have to worry about me, at least. Maybe we'll have to be alone, but we'll come back to each other."_

 _Gale smiled slightly. "That's cheesy AF," he teased. "You make it sound like a marriage proposal or something. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"_

 _Luna blushed a bit. "W-Well, I was just trying to make you feel better!" she argued._

 _Gale softened. "I know, I know," he murmured. "Thanks, Blondie. I needed that pep talk." He wiped his cheeks with his free hand. "Sorry for the waterworks. Leo would be laughing his ass off if he saw me like this. Don't even get me_ _ **started**_ _on my shitty friends."_

 _Luna bumped his shoulder, the action playful. "I'll keep this a secret between us," she promised, sealing it with a wink._

WOOT-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT.

 _Luna and Gale both looked over their shoulders at the train. Luna made the comment, "Looks like your train is here." They simultaneously turned back to look at each other, and Luna felt her expression sadden. "Will you be okay?"_

 _Gale grinned. "I've bullshitted a smile or two before, Blondie. I think I can do it again," he assured. "I'm more worried about you. Here we are, back at it again with the whole dream-sharing schtick. Something wrong on your end?"_

 _Luna sighed, shoulders sagging. "It's nothing," she wrote off. At Gale's flat look, she pouted. "Okay, it's nothing I can't handle," she amended. "I'll be okay. I just need to process some things."_

" _If you say so," Gale supposed. He thumbed her knuckles. "Keep yourself safe, all right? We just became partners, like, a month ago. I'm tellin' ya. If you really want me and the Devil Woman to be the next 'it' partnership and you go and die on me, I think she'll be more pissed about it than me."_

 _Luna chuckled and gestured to the train with her head. "Go," she told him. "Get on."_

 _Gale did not want to let go of her hand, but he did. "No 'good-bye's, okay?" he suddenly requested. "Never a 'good-bye' with us. Let's stick with the classic 'see ya later'."_

 _Luna smiled. "See you later, then," she farewelled. She waved at him._

 _Gale nodded as his feet carried him away. "See ya."_

 _Luna watched him as he made it out of the water and crossed the sand. When he was a good distance away, she turned back to the ocean. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath of the salty water and the refreshing air. She hummed at the feeling of it all._

Maybe I should take up my camera after all…

°•°•°•°

 _Gale trekked up the stone steps to get to the terminal. He bypassed the wild flora growing amongst the grass and did not spare them a second glance._

°•°•°•°

 _Luna let out a breath._

'See you later's… I've always like those better than 'good-bye's, but…

 _Her eyes opened, clouded in her own grief._

In case I don't get that chance…

°•°•°•°

 _Gale was just about to step onto the train, hands dug into his pockets._

°•°•°•°

 _The words left her before she could come to regret them and cry them. "Good bye, Gale."_

°•°•°•°

 _Gale stopped._

 _He looked back at the scene he just left, but it was too late. The blonde maiden had vanished. There was no trace she had been to the beach whatsoever, no remnants of footsteps or anything. He smiled, a tad bitter, and closed his eyes._

You idiot… What did I just say?

So, you're getting on?

 _Gale did not need to open his eyes to see the black dragon had settled onto the terminal dock, eyeing the little human through a haze of ruby._

" _To move on, I have to get on," Gale said. "Not like I have the choice in this place. Seems like everything is done before I can even think it." He turned back to the train, but he did not get on. "There is one thing I've noticed here."_

 _The black dragon cocked its head, interested._

" _This train," Gale said, "it's the connection to every place here. But, it's more than that. It's not meant to take me anywhere. It's just here for me to get on."_

 _The black dragon dipped its head._ Very good. Where you get on to will always be up to you. That's all I can say.

 _Gale smirked and snorted a laugh. "Figured." He raised a hand in farewell as he got onto the train. "See ya."_

 _The train doors closed._

WOOOOOOOOOOOT…. WOOOOOOOOOOOT….

 _In a matter of moments, the train found itself up and running again. It created a breeze the ruffled the flowers and the grass._

 _And, among all those wild flowers was a single moonflower_.

°•°•°•°

 _Pup… Pup, can you hear me?_

Luna groaned groggily as she opened her eyes. "Wha…?" She hummed as she turned onto her side. It would seem she had been placed onto a clean bed to rest. Icarus sat at her bedside with an impatient tail and fretting eyes. "What happened?"

 _You fainted,_ Icarus informed. _Ludvig offered his spare bedroom to let you sleep._

 _Where's Gabriel and Mister Ludvig now?_ Luna wanted to know. She rubbed an eye with the butt of her wrist. _And, how long have I been out?_

 _Both are downstairs. Meira sent Velvet, her fastest spirit, as a messenger to discuss a few things. You have only been out for twenty-five minutes._ He sniffed her before licking her face relentlessly. _Are you all right? The Magic I smelt on you is gone. What happened?_

Luna closed her eyes, humming. _Nothing_ , she dismissed. _Really, Icarus, I felt really tired, and that was it._

Icarus let doubt thread through their link. _Then, why did you faint?_

Luna rolled her head to the other side. _It was nothing, Icarus,_ she dismissed. _Nothing but a dream…_

°•°•°•°

Syra plopped down, her Magic snapping back into her chest. Her ears flopped. She was too tired to make them perk and laid down near Gale's head in her own exhaustion. She let her eyes rest. Her work was done.

For Gale was back to breathing regularly and his body was back to being steady in a town where time stood still.

* * *

While time stood still in Margaret Town, three golden hares pulled a grand chariot of white and a man of black wings flew overhead.

Luke guided the chariot with a steady hand. Actaeon stood atop the middle bunny, barking into its ear what direction to go into and when. Horologium settled on the chariot, looking half-asleep. Nashi had one hand on the railing of the chariot and the other on Luke's shoulder. Rain splattered against her cheek. Not that the rain was falling. But, the rain had been frozen in mid-air and none could avoid it. A bag was packed on both brother and sister with medical supplies, clothes, and food stowed away.

Nashi looked up and turned her head a bit behind her to see Gary trailing after them. His eyes scanned for anyone else that was not frozen in time, but none were there.

Nashi turned her head back forward. "It's so weird," she murmured. "Seeing time frozen like this…"

"I know," Luke murmured. "It has me on edge. There's a high chance whatever summoned the familiars is still moving."

Nashi's eyes narrowed. "Which means we're still not out of danger." Her grip on the railing tightened. "Whatever's out there, we can handle it. Our Magic—"

"May or may not work," Luke cut in. "The only reason my hares can move is because they're still connected to me magically. The second we step off this chariot, it'll be frozen in time."

Nashi understood. "Meaning I'll be restricted to my weapons."

Actaeon barked, and the three hares turned to cross a bridge.

Luke glanced at his sister. "You shouldn't use any Magic if you can help it," he instructed. "You might be cured, but you're still recovering. We shouldn't tempt fate."

Nashi smiled a little at her brother. "You sound just like Mama," she teased.

Luke blushed a bit. "Well, one of us has to be responsible," he jested back. "But, I'm serious, Nashi. Don't strain yourself. I've got your back, all right?"

Nashi leaned forward to kiss Luke's temple and wrap him in a loose side-hug. "I know you do," she murmured. "I've got yours too." She glanced back and up at Gary. "And, Gary has both of our backs."

Luke tensed.

Nashi inclined her chin in challenge. _"Luke…?"_

" _Right."_ Luke gritted the word out like it was acid. "I'm sure he does."

Nashi sighed. "Thank you," she told him, rubbing his shoulder.

Luke relaxed a bit and hummed at her.

Nashi looked at the passing scenery with forlorn eyes.

 _I wish I didn't make him worry so much… But, I wish I noticed so much about him sooner._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _ **Ugh!**_ **This is** _ **so**_ **not the drama!"**

 _Fourteen-year-old Nashi sat on the couch with ten-year-old Luna, two sisters enjoying their time together. Luna's lunch had been devoured while Nashi left most of her meal untouched. Luna was heavily invested into Nashi's favorite show_ _ **What's the Sitch?**_ _To the point where they were now on season five's two-part finale and would be caught up with the teenage spy's drama in real time._

 _Luna laughed as she watched Jean lecture her best friend Wade about his unhealthy obsession with Sinnish food. "You're right, Sissy, this show is really good!"_

 _Nashi hinted at a smile, her eyes less daunting that before. "I know, right? See, I told you you'd love it! Wade is so cute even if he's awkward."_

 _Luna giggled. "Yeah, he is!"_

 _A yell came as footsteps thundered downstairs. "Is anyone in the living room?"_

 _Nashi shouted back, "Yeah! Just Lu and me!"_

 _The footsteps thundered through the hallway, and Luke appeared, barely thirteen and thriving. He jogged over to couch to flop onto it. "What are you guys watching?"_

" _ **What's the Sitch?**_ _," Nashi answered. "I thought Lu might like it and she really does. Aunt Virgo cooked lunch, by the way. She's in the kitchen talking to Uncle Loke."_

 _Luna looked up at her brother curiously. "I thought you were studying?"_

 _Luke smiled and reached over to mess with Luna's hair. "I was, but I wanted to spend time with my sisters," he confessed. "Besides, I get to relax since Dad took Igneel to some Fire Temple and Sensei is gone on a mission for the next couple of days." He looked around. "Where's Mom?"_

" _She went to do some shopping," responded Nashi, "for the family vacation."_

 _Luke groaned. "I don't_ **want** _to go to MagiWorld," he whined. "I_ **hate** _rollercoasters."_

" _Neither does Papa, so I think you two will find something fun," Nashi assured. "There's a lot to do there besides riding rollercoasters. There's a lot of dark rides, flat rides, flying theater rides…" She grimaced. "Let's just hope Aunt Wendy gives Papa her Troia Spell or else Papa might just have to sit everything out besides meals and Meet and Greets."_

 _Luna and Luke laughed. "Agreed."_

 _Loke entered the room, smiling warmly at the kids with the Home Communications Lacrima in his hands. "Your mom's on the Lacrima," he told them. He turned to Luna. "She wants to talk to you. She might've found one of the princess shirts you really wanted, but she wanted to make sure that was it."_

 _Luna bounced off the couch. "Okay!" She ran to get the Lacrima from Loke's hands and immediately pestered her mother for details while Loke lead her back to the kitchen._

 _Nashi sighed, leaning back on the couch, and closed her eyes. Luke took notice in her behavior and frowned. "You okay?"_

" _Mmm-hmm. I'm fine," Nashi dismissed. "I'm just tired." She stretched, a yawn breaking free from her. "Aunt Mira isn't going easy on training. I like that she won't hang back." Her lips quirked into a mirthless smile. "Even though I'm pathetic, she doesn't hold back from training."_

 _Luke's frown deepened. "You're not pathetic," he scolded._

" _It's the beginning of July, and I can't even go to the guild," Nashi pointed out. Her voice cracked. Her body curled in on itself with her knees going to her chest. "I don't even know if I want to."_

 _Luke did not know what he could say to rectify the situation. "Nashi—"_

VRR-VRRRRRRRRR…

 _Nashi leaned forward to grab her Compact from the table. She looked at her screen to see an unknown number had message her._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw the message._

 _Then, they watered._

 _She abruptly got up from the couch, dropping her Compact. "I-I'm going upstairs, okay?" She tried to keep her voice light. "You can finish my lunch." She darted out of the living room and down the hallway, ignoring Luke's calls for her. She swung around and hurried up the steps._

Mama changed my number, so how…? Why…?

 _Nashi rushed into her room and slammed the door. Tears already streamed down her cheeks as her back slid against her door, and she felt herself drop to the floor. Her shoulders shook as she sniffled, trying to muffle her cries with her hands._

I'm so stupid. So, so stupid…

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

" _Nashi, it's me," came Luke's murmur. "I really didn't mean to look at your Compact or anything, but…I saw who texted you."_

" _Go away," Nashi weakly commanded. "Please, Luke, just go away."_

" _Not when you're crying," Luke refused. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Please let me in."_

 _Nashi took a moment to wipe her cheeks of her tears and her nose. She stood back up, taking a deep breath, and turned to her door. She opened it to see her brother standing before her with her Compact clutched in a hand and his eyes elsewhere. She moved aside to let him come into her room. The second he was five footsteps in, she closed the door._

" _Why"—her voice was low and sharp—"did you look through my Compact?"_

 _Luke winced. "I didn't," he promised quickly. "I wouldn't do that. When you dropped your Compact, I picked it up. I saw the text, and…" He looked up at Nashi pleadingly. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were getting texts like that? That isn't right."_

 _Nashi whirled around to snatch the Compact out of her brother's hand. "It's none of your business," she snapped. "I can handle it."_

 _Luke took a step forward. "But, you started crying," he pointed out._

" _I had it handled," Nashi insisted stubbornly. "This is nothing. I'm_ **fine."**

" _But, it_ **isn't,"** _Luke countered. "Nashi… Maybe you should tell Mom and Dad—"_

" **No."** _Nashi forced out the word in one powerful syllable. "No one's telling them anything, okay?" She glared away from her brother. "I don't want to bother them anymore and make them think I can't handle my own problems."_

 _Luke blinked in confusion. "What? They'd never think that," he promised. "But, I'm sure they could help you."_

" _No, okay? I just… I don't want them to know." Nashi hugged herself. It was like she was trying to make herself look small. "I don't want anyone to know. This is_ **my** _problem, and I'll deal with it."_

 _That got Luke thinking. "How long…has this been going on?"_

 _Nashi took a shaky inhale. "Ever since Mama changed my number," she admitted._

 _Luke's eyes widened. Then, they softened into something honeyed. "I won't tell anyone," he reaffirmed in his promise. "If you really don't want me to, I won't." He took a few steps towards his older sister. "But, I hate seeing you cry, Nashi. You don't deserve this."_

 _Nashi let out a sharp laugh. "Maybe this is what I get for not listening to Papa."_

" _No. This isn't karma," Luke put down harshly. "This is cruel. No one deserves this. No one deserves crying over this." He was close enough to wipe away a few tears from Nashi's face. "And, what type of brother am I? Igneel and I promised Dad we'd protect you and Lu and look at you. You're crying and upset."_

" _And, here I am, supposed to be the big sister and hug you when you're crying." Nashi laughed wetly as another tear dribbled down her chin. "Some big sister I am."_

 _Luke circled his arms around Nashi and pressed his head into her shoulder. "You're the best big sister," he mumbled to her. "I'll be a better little brother, okay? I won't let anyone make you cry. If they do, they'll have to answer to me."_

 _Nashi snorted, but she felt pleasantly touched at those words. She hugged Luke back. "You're amazing, you know that?" she whispered. "Thanks for sticking by me."_

 _Luke nodded into her shoulder. "I'll always stick by you."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _CLUNK!_

The chariot's wheels stumbled over a loose rock.

The memories faded from Nashi as they made it to the outskirts of town. The houses were gone in place of fields of frozen grass and soaked-to-the-trunk trees. What was truly alarming was the way the Mûre River was stealthily gaining more ground to spread her water. She was overflowing, but she did not seem too concerned that she was.

Actaeon began to howl, his snout going in the air. He stopped and perked his ears.

A howl, distant and low-pitched, reached them.

Nashi smiled her relief, and Luke said, "We're almost there. We're getting close." He urged the hares to go faster with a whip of his reins, and the hares did not disappoint them. They bounded faster and faster as Actaeon howled back to his partner.

Horologium blinked out of his half-asleep state. "I sense Taurus and Gemini are with Lelantos, Master Luke, Lady Nashi," he told them.

Luke nodded, his eyes narrowing onto the scene before him. "I sense him too," he agreed. "Mom must've sent him out with Lelantos to find Igneel and Mary Jane. He has a good nose too."

"But, where's Uncle Loke and Uncle Capricorn?" Nashi wanted to know. "Wouldn't they be part of the search too?" She looked up at Horologium. "Do you know anything? Can you sense them?"

Horologium frowned. "I know they are outside of the Celestial Spirit Realm," he assured, "but as for their location, I'm unsure."

Luke perked when he saw figures in the distance. "I see them!" His eyes squinted. "And, I think that's Dad too!" He pulled the three hares to an efficient stop. Actaeon leapt off the leader and barked madly as he dashed away to his brother. Horologium unloaded his wooden body, while Gary circled before landing before them all.

"Uncle Natsu, Taurus, Gemini, and Lelantos are up ahead," Gary informed as he helped Nashi off the chariot. "Looks like they found some sort of hole."

Nashi lifted an eyebrow. "A 'hole'?" she questioned. She turned to her little brother, still on the chariot. "Luke? Any ideas?"

Luke shook his head. He touched the rim of the chariot for the entire thing to disappear in a mass of gold particles. "Not a clue. We'll figure out more when we get there." He landed on the ground and, instantly, the hares surrounded their master, sniffing him to ensure his safety. He smiled at their concern. "You three will take guard, okay? We'll need you to keep an eye out."

The hares understood their master's words and took a protective stance.

Luke lead everyone in the same path Actaeon had sprinted. It was not long for them to see the clearer figures of Taurus, Gemini, and Natsu. The hunting dog spirits were jumping around each other, nipping playfully at each other's necks, and using paws to prod flanks and swat muzzles.

Natsu brightened when he saw his two children and jogged over to them. "Luke! Nashi! You two are okay!" He met with Luke first and engulfed his second son into a tight hug. "Luke-meister… You're all right."

Luke hugged his father back. "Good to see you too, Dad," he murmured.

The pair let go, and Luke stepped aside for Natsu to get to his daughter. Gary relinquished her, and Nashi ran straight into her father's arms, smothered in his warmth. He kissed her hair and nuzzled her closer to him.

"Princess," Natsu breathed.

"Hi, Papa," Nashi croaked. She drew back a little to smile up at her father. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too," Natsu said back. "Geez. You brats are always gettin' into trouble. You get that from Lucy."

Luke snorted. "Please. Mom would tell us all the time you would go into thing headfirst," he reminded. "Like when you first started a fight when you brought Mom to Fairy Tail."

Natsu felt an arrow hit him at the memory. "W-Well, I—"

"Nearly burning _Daybreak_ when you got your hands on it," Nashi recounted.

Natsu felt another arrow hit him. "Ye-Yeah, but—!"

"Or, when you burned Mom's clothes off."

"Oh! How about when Mama told us the story of you rushing off to face the Avatars?"

"There was that one story when the guild had to be rebuilt, but you dragged everyone into a fight."

" _My_ favorite one is the story when you _left_ _Mama_ —"

"Hey! You can't use that one against me!" Natsu cried in complaint, pointing at his smug daughter.

"Mama uses it," Nashi pointed out.

Natsu crossed his arms in a fit of irritation with a childish pout to boot. "I know she does," he grumbled. "She only does it when she really wants something and tries to make me feel guilty when I say, 'no'." He could remember the devious look on his wife's face and remembered various situations she would guilt-trip him. "Luke, never let your mate have something over you. It's a living nightmare."

Luke's eyes glittered his mirth. "Noted," he promised. He nudged his father. "So, what's been going on?"

Natsu's expression darkened as he turned and led the group over to it. "I was running around town when I saw Lelantos, Gemini, and Taurus," he started to explain. "Followed 'em all the way to here. Lelantos was digging until Taurus used his axe to rip up the ground. We found this hole."

At this point, everyone stood around the hole. The spiraling steps into it were old and dusty, a bit chipped and a little worse for the wear. But, they led into the abyss of never-ending darkness.

Nashi shivered and, unconsciously, curled closer to Gary. "I sense something evil down there," she murmured.

"It's like a giant mass of something is down there," Gary commented. "Are we sure they're down there?"

Lelantos stopped playfighting with his brother to snarl at Gary, bunching his muscles. Actaeon whined and lowered into a crouch, trying to distract his brother from his agitation.

"Lucy's dogs aren't ever wrong," Natsu assured. He patted Lelantos' side. The hunting dog spirit did not snap, but rather licked Natsu's hand and gave a soft bark before panting. "We trained them to know the scent of our spirit no matter the situation." He looked at the Golden Bull Spirit. "Taurus. What can you sense?"

Taurus closed his eyes. "It _gooooooooes_ a long way down," he made note of. "I feel a tunnel."

Luke frowned, troubled. "I didn't know a tunnel system was just outside of Margaret Town." He crouched down and took a deep waft of the hole. Then, he thought about it thoroughly. "It smells old and barely used. Nothing like the stench of a flood system or underground sewer. I'd have to look at the official schematics of the town to know for sure, but we can count that it. If it's nothing that well-known, we're looking at something that was built centuries ago." He put a hand inside the hole and closed his eyes. "The spiritual residue is just enough for me to date it back…about x-one-hundred? Or, maybe a little earlier than that."

"So, these are ruins," Horologium said, finishing the thought.

Luke opened his eyes and stood up. "They have to be," he decided, nodding along.

Natsu frowned deeply. "Look, kids, there's something you should know," he began. "Bluenote Stinger, the 'Mage Killer', is in Margaret Town. And, he was the one to summon the familiars."

"'Bluenote Stinger'?" Nashi echoed, eyes wide and abysmal. "He summoned familiars? But… But, how could he—?"

"He's a 'Warlock'," Natsu described. "It's like being a Celestial Spirit Mage like your mom except you make contracts with demons. You get the power, the glory, for a small price to pay for it."

Luke did not understand the point of this. "Why are you telling us this?"

Natsu chose his words with care. "The bastard told me his 'associate' was the one to mess with Igneel and Mary Jane," he revealed. "It was their plan to use Mary Jane to get to Igneel."

"That's straight-up stupid!" Nashi growled. "Why would they do that?"

"Because he'll do what he has to to protect her," Luke whispered. His honeyed-amber eyes were wide as he thought of the endless possibilities. "Nashi, you know Igneel just like I do. He's our _brother_. He's my _twin_. You saw me when I—" He bit back the sick words.

Nashi looked over at her brother in concern. "Luke…"

Natsu continued: "From what I assumed, Mary Jane gave the guy a pretty good fight. But, things change. We don't know what happened from yesterday and today. And, with time frozen like this, Igneel's down there, still moving. We don't know what we'll find, but…" He tugged at his scarf.

Luke looked over at his father warily. "'But' what?" he prompted.

"Master told my team something we oughta know and you guys should know it too," Natsu decided. "Around a week ago, Dimaria Yesta went missing from the Alvarez Empire."

Luke and Gary's eyes widened while Nashi had to think on the name. "'Dimaria'…" She tested the name. "Why is that name familiar?"

"She's a commander and military advisor for the Alvarez Empire, Angel," Gary provided in biography. "But, she's not _just_ those. She's a highly-skilled Time Mage. Which means…"

"She could've frozen time around Margaret Town," Luke completed. "But, why would she do that?"

Natsu swallowed. "The last time I fought her, she froze time in the cell she kept Lucy and me," he narrated. "She tormented her. She didn't count on me being able to move through time." His hands clenched into fists. "I could've killed her," he admitted. There was no shame in his voice. Maybe some remorse, but he was not ashamed of his behavior. "I saw your mom and her blood and I just… I lost control. That was the first time I got in-touch with my demon side."

Sympathy made Nashi frown. "How come…we never heard about this before?" she wondered.

"It's not something I'm proud of," Natsu confided. "Things happened when my demon side came out. I know Dimaria wasn't expecting it, but I always felt like Zeref was. He was counting on it."

Everything made sense to Luke with that one sentence. "Just like you think Bluenote's associate was counting on Igneel to lose control…"

Natsu's silence spoke volumes.

"Wait," Nashi whispered, her skin rapidly paling. "This was some sick plot to get Igneel angry? But, for what? Igneel loses his shit, yeah, but…" She noticed the look her brother and father exchanged and it unsettled her greatly. "What?" she demanded to know. "What's the look for?"

Natsu pressed his lips together, collecting himself. "Igneel—"

"You know what?" Luke cut in. "Let's just get down there. We need to make sure everyone is okay down there. They'll need medical attention." He patted his pack. "We have some supplies and food for them, but we won't know the situation until we get down there." He waved his hand and a ball of light floated a bit above his palm. He moved towards the steps and slowly climbed down them. The twin hunting dogs were quick to follow, brushing their fur against his legs.

Nashi narrowed her eyes at her father. "Papa—"

"Luke's right." Natsu seared his daughter with a firm look. "We need to get down there and fast. I know Dimaria changed, but if she froze time, something bad must've happened." He looked at the Clock Spirit. "If anything bad happens while we're down there, keep Nashi safe at all costs."

Nashi gaped while Horologium nodded and said, "Of course, Master Natsu."

"Papa, that's not _fair!"_ Nashi protested. "You should be saying that about _Luke!_ Not about _me!"_

Natsu shook his head. "I can smell Alkahestry on you. It's different from Magic's scent," he told her, making Nashi hug herself uncomfortably. "I know you were injected with that Anti-Ethernano Serum, princess. You might think you're fine now, but we don't want to take any risks." He turned a bit away from her as he lit his right hand. "You'll understand someday." And, he followed after his son and the hunting dog spirits with Gemini trailing after him.

Nashi growled to herself and followed her family with Gary at her side. "I don't like this," she hissed lowly to him. "I'm being treated like I'm just a kid and they're keeping a secret from me? What the Hell?"

"Secrets are normally kept for good reason," Gary murmured into her ear. "Don't stress about your dad wanting you to be safe. Trust in them, Angel. We can't afford to be upset with each other for the sake of Igneel, Mary Jane, and Luna."

Nashi softened at the mention of her little sister. "I hope she's okay…"

"I do too." Gary nosed her temple as they descended the steps with Taurus and Horologium close behind and the three hares keeping watch. "We have to have faith we'll all survive this just like you had faith in me to pull through." He kissed her hair. "Okay, Angel?"

Nashi sighed through her nose. She did not notice she leaned more into Gary's side. "Yeah," she whispered back. "Okay."

[]

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Let's hope Jacob doesn't stop everyone from finding Mary Jane, Igneel, and Peter. To see what happens next, find out on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at her class. "Good day, everyone! Are you ready for our Fairy Lesson?"

"Yes, Miss Dragneel!" the class choruses. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Luna smiles. "Today, we're going to learn about Dragon Slayers!"

"All right!"

Chibi-Luna clicks on her remote and a projection of the seven current Dragon Slayers, each grown, and the picture taken leisurely. "Dragon Slayers are unique people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a Lost Magic. A Dragon Slayer has their own form of this Magic. For example"—she slides to an image of Natsu greedily suckling fire from a fireplace—"my papa uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic where he controls the fire of a dragon." She slides to another picture. It's an older picture of Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel all trying to eat the most of their element written out for them by Levy. "Dragon Slayers gain more power when they eat their own element as long as they don't make it themselves. For some Dragon Slayers, being immersed in their element is all they need. For Wendy, being in the forest and around fresher air gives her strength. For Laxus, being in urban cities helps him feed off static. For Rogue, dark places give him more power. See what I mean?"

"Yes, teacher!" the class choruses.

Chibi-Luna nods her approval and moves onto another slide of the Dragon Slayers. "Dragon Slayers have better senses than a regular human with fangs and slitted pupils only noticed in males," she educates. She goes to the next projection featuring the hierarchy of Dragon Slayers from first to fourth generation and example pictures under each heading. "Now, there are four types of Dragon Slayers under generations. You have the first generation who were actually trained by dragons. Second generation Slayers had an extremely rare Dragon Lacrima implanted in them to let them use the Lost Magic."

A student raises his hand. "Miss Dragneel? Do you think I could find a Dragon Lacrima and become a Dragon Slayer?"

"There haven't been any more discoveries on Dragon Lacrima right now with specific Elemental Magic," Chibi-Luna reveals. "But, I'm sure they're out there somewhere!" She pointed to the word THIRD GENERATION. "Now, third generation Slayers are a combination of both dragon-taught and artificial Dragon Slayers. That doesn't necessarily mean they're more powerful. It just means they're a fierce combination. Lastly, the fourth generation are only made of Dragon Lacrima and are completely artificial. Lucky for us, all the fourth generation Slayers remain inactive until further notice."

Chibi-Luna slides to a projection of her father and uncle Gajeel falling sick on a train ride.

The classroom echoes with laughter.

Even Chibi-Luna giggles. "Dragon Slayers are notorious for their motion sickness, but it's not something they get right away," she explains. "You have to reach a certain 'level' to experience it. Even when some Slayers do, the motion sickness only works if they consider what they are on to be a mode of transportation. If they don't find what they're riding to be transportation, they don't have motion sickness."

"But," a girl in the front row protests, face scrunched up, "that doesn't make in sense."

"It's Magic, dummy, it's not supposed to make sense," a boy snaps back sarcastically, making a few people chuckle.

Chibi-Luna holds up a hand for silence. "I know it doesn't make sense, but he is right. Magic breaks many rules, including anything logical," she confirms. "But, enough about that! That's all we have time for today! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **IT WAS THEN THE DESTRUCTION BEGAN!"**

 _DING… DONG… DING…. DONG…_

"That's class," Chibi-Luna calls. "Have a good day, everyone, and I'll see you—!"

 _BANG!_

A girlish scream.

Chibi-Luna sighs heavily. "That'll be Mary Jane," she supposes. "She must've found out what happens in the next episode and is taking it out on Igneel." She glides out of the room. "Mary Jane, don't kill him!" she calls as she enters the hallway. "He's innocent in all this!"

The class sweatdrops when they hear the sound of Mary Jane's cursing and yelling and Igneel's cries of pain.

 _Poor Mister Dragneel…_

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Erika Lindbeck _as_ Emerald

Lucien Dodge _as_ Peter Pan

Laura Post _as_ Wendy Darling

Monica Rial _as_ Misses Darling


	33. Adventure 033

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , in Mary Jane's dreams, she finds herself visited by a not-so-nice copy of herself and little girl "Emerald" who looks innocent enough, but what could be her true intentions? Looks like Igneel knows more about Mary Jane than he lets on too. Mary Jane and Emerald trudge deep into a forest filled with Lacrima-Visions that play memories, but that doesn't impress Mary Jane one bit. Neither does Emerald's plan for her: taking her to a musical. Gale wakes up back home to learn he and his Blondie are dating! Or, should I say 'Blonde-dyed'? His fantasy really comes to an end when he finds it impossible to get to Luna and—! Hey… Who's this other girl? Luke reminisces back a few years to when he remembered Nashi not looking her best. Those really looked like sad times. He and Nashi share a heart-to-heart, and Luke promises to at least try to get along with Gary for the sake of his sister. Mary Jane is dragged to the theater, but something seems a bit off. Turns out the play is the story Peter and Wendy, but with an added twist: Wendy's forgotten all about Peter Pan. Looks like she isn't the only one who has forgotten a lot. Gale wakes up again to find his life serene and in the middle of a date with his _actual_ Blondie. Things start out soft and sweet only for it all to turn to Hell when Gale finds himself face to…back with the mysterious woman who left him a long time ago. Syra intervenes, forcing Luna into Gale's dream to calm him down from a panic attack. Nashi, Luke, and Gary are off to track down Igneel. Nashi has a vivid memory of a time when she put her faith in Luke and, in return, Luke promised to be her protect. The group makes it to the same hole Gabriel, Luna, and Ludvig once stood around, except, this time, Natsu, Taurus, Lelantos, and Gemini wait for them. But, what else waits for them down there?

" _I do too. We have to have faith we'll all survive this just like you had faith in me to pull through. Okay, Angel?"_

" _Yeah. Okay."_

Maybe "okay" will be their always. Oh, Luna… "See you later" is always better than saying, "good bye"…

* * *

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Between Natsu's flame and Luke and Nashi's light, the way down the spiral staircase was not as dark, but it was as dank. Actaeon and Lelantos sniffed ahead. They would stop every few steps and wait for the humans before bounding down more steps. Luke, Taurus, and Natsu were keeping their ears and noses alert while Horologium looked about ready to bring Nashi into his protection. Gem and Mini hovered close to each other, but they showed little fear. Gary looked into the darkness with half a sense of comfort and half a sense of concentration.

Nashi looked around and shivered. "Am I the only one who's getting the creeps being down here?" she whispered to Gary. "I feel like some vampire from one of that B-movie series is going to jump out and suck my blood."

Gary grinned and wrapped an arm around Nashi's shoulder. "I'll protect you from all the scary vampires, Angel," he teased.

Nashi nudged him a bit roughly, but her lips twitched into a grin. "Piss off, dog."

"And, don't touch my princess." Natsu did not even have to look back to see Gary's arm casually around Nashi's shoulder. "I see what you're doing, you little bastard."

Nashi blushed as Gary detangled his arm from her shoulders. _"Papa!"_ she gasped.

"Uh-uh. Don't make me to be the bad guy here," Natsu refused to allow. He sniffed. "Your scents being as mixed as they are already pisses me off," he muttered, making both Gary and Nashi blush to the roots of their hair.

 _Crap. We forget to put on Mama's/Aunt Lucy's special perfume_ , they chorused in thought.

Nashi covered her mouth to keep herself from saying anything.

 _She gave it to me for_ **this** _reason..._

Nashi remembered it all too well.

°•°•°•°

 _Lucy looked at her daughter with an up-to-no-good glint in her eye in the_ **teppanyaki** _restaurant. She held up a rather flashy perfume bottle with its atomizer and the grin on her face was positively sinful._

" _Juvia and I had a feeling you and Gary would get together, but I know your papa is too overprotective, so, I had Ichiya make a little something for you. This is Ichiya's Eraser Perfume. It'll erase anything that isn't your natural scent. Isn't it cool?"_

 _The focus began to blink rapidly. "U-U-Um… Y-Yeah, Mama… It's 'cool', but, did you and Aunt Juvia really assume Gary and I would…? Well, you know!"_

 _Lucy waved a hand. "Oh, all the moms were placing bets"—she ignored Nashi's incoherent choking noises and cries of alarm—"but, anyways, Nashi, I think this will be the thing that helps you keep your secret love affair away from your papa." She passed it into Nashi's hands._

 _The focus looked down at the perfume bottle. "Wow, uh…_ **Thanks** _, Mama," Nashi appreciated, though awkwardly._

" _But, it doesn't come free."_

 _The focus whipped up to see the devious look in Lucy's eyes increase tenfold. "What do you want?" Nashi asked warily._

 _Lucy leaned forward, and you could practically hear the maniacal laughter coming off her. "I want…"_

°•°•°•°

Smoke was blowing out of Nashi's ears as she grew soulless.

 _And, I even gave her_ **that** _… All for me to forget it this_ **one time?!**

"It's natural for the scents to mix since they're partners."

Nashi came back alive when she heard Luke's defense. She eyed her little brother who seemed tense when he said those words.

 _Luke…_

Luke turned his head to grin at his father. "Besides, Dad, Igneel and I can smell you and Mom after you two come home from those quote-unquote 'fishing trips'," he jested with Nashi laughing and Natsu turning pink.

He looked away in an embarrassed pout twanged with annoyance. "Nosey brat," he muttered.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Lelantos hit the ground first with Actaeon bounding after his twin. Both dogs were on edge, growls in their throat, and tails firm and down. As Lelantos put his nose to the ground and took a good sniff around, Actaeon turned back to Luke, growling his words.

Luke nodded as he came onto ground level. "Actaeon and Lelantos say they have traces of Igneel's Spirit Scent, but it's a bit damaged," he informed. "Meaning Igneel was hurt while he was down here."

"All right then," Natsu breathed. His eyes shifted around. "Air's thick with bloodlust," he noted in a murmur. "I can't feel any presence, but you can't erase bloodlust." He moved forward and his flames lit up a wall filled with dusty runes etched into the earth.

Nashi's eyes widened as Natsu touched the runes. _"Woah…"_

"Runes," Luke exhaled. He, too, touched the ancient markings. "So, this tunneling system wasn't anything for storm weather or anything. These tunnels are ruins." He traced a rune. "Oh, Aunt Levy would go crazy if she saw this. Same with Sensei."

Natsu raised his flame up to see an unlit torch. He broke it off from its handle to smell the top of it. "No luck," he muttered. "Looks like these things are all burnt out." He put the torch back in its perch. "Good thing we can make our own light and fire or else we'd be screwed."

A howl.

Everyone turned to see that it was Lelantos who gave the call to the left.

"He's got a clear scent," Luke translated. He followed after the two hunting dog spirits. "This way."

As everyone followed after the spirits and Luke, Nashi muttered to Gary, "My souls don't like this."

"Being underground?" Gary guessed.

Nashi shook her head, her hand bumping against his. "No. Being around so much unnatural darkness," she said in admittance.

Gary frowned. "My Devil feels at home in the dark, but even he can tell something's not right about this," he confessed. He ever-so-nonchalantly laced his fingers with her.

Nashi's cheeks went red and her eyes furiously glanced at her father. "You stupid dog—!"

" _Shhh,"_ Gary hushed. He brought their joined hands up to quietly kiss her knuckles and give her a wink.

Nashi bit her lip. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she let her fingers clasp around his in her own version of acceptance. Maybe she could not look him in the eye when she did it, but Gary visibly perked when she did. He let their hands fall in-between them, swinging with each step they took.

Nashi's eyes flickered to the passing runes. Hickory hardened in observation.

 _Still… I_ **hate** _this feeling._

As they traveled further with their own light, they left behind unwanted shadows. In those shadows, a bloodshot eye awoke from slumber. It lazily followed the forms of those who dared stumble into the ruins.

 _This feeling that I'm being watched._

As the shadows faded back into the comfort of pure darkness, the eye closed, disappearing.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

They walked in silence down the tunnels. Lelantos would trot ahead into the darkness with Actaeon sticking close to Luke, his golden eye pulsing with information from his brother. Gem and Mini had a childlike curiosity for the runes. Nashi and Gary kept their hands locked even if the world did not know it. Horologium followed Nashi and wisely kept his mouth shut on what he saw between the daughter of his kind queen and her partner. Taurus seemed in-tune with the earth, ears twitching at every rock kicked and pebble turned. Natsu averted his eyes upfront, but he did not see into the everlasting darkness. He focused on the squared shoulders of his son.

 _He smells different. Not too different, but it's there. I can smell he had bloodlust a while ago. But, his scent… It has the hint of my Etherious King Mode._

His eyes narrowed.

 _What happened to you, Luke? Why can I still smell a bit of hatred?_

Luke, on the other hand, was not preoccupied with such thoughts. His mind was solely on his twin brother and nothing more.

 _Igneel can keep himself together in the face of danger. We both can. But…_

 _Emerald,_ **feral** , _seeking comfort in_ **Nature**.

Luke's eyes began to glisten.

 _I haven't seen him like that in three years and even that was brief. That last real time I saw it was seven years ago when…_

His eyes shimmered.

 _Whatever Bluenote and his friends are doing, they must've been researching us for a while. Does it have something to do with us being relatives of Zeref? Probably. Dad and Mom told me it's rare for people to know about our relation, but nothing impossible. But, I feel like it's not just about Zeref._

The shimmering in his eyes hardened.

 _But, just what is it? What makes all of us so special?_

He thought about Nashi.

 _Well, Nashi's Divine Soul isn't something heard of, or at least that's what Aunt Mira said. Between Demon and Divine Soul, possessing such powerful souls is nearly impossible. It should be impossible for someone with Demon blood to have her Magic._

°•°•°•°

In the shadows the group created, a bloodshot eye opened.

°•°•°•°

He thought about Luna.

 _Luna's a mystery. Her Magic… It isn't anything I've ever felt. It has the power to destroy Demons. And with her being so young and untrained, it makes sense people will get to her first._

°•°•°•°

One by one, they came. The size varied, but the exhaustion and the dignified hatred never left.

°•°•°•°

He thought about his brother and himself.

 _And, Igneel and I—_

Luke stopped.

The entire party stopped.

No one moved.

Not the humans.

Not the spirits.

Not the dozens of eyes that had settled behind them and waited for their movements.

Gemini stayed close together.

A trickle of sweat glided down Taurus' neck.

Gary's grip on Nashi's hand tightened.

Natsu closed his eyes.

Actaeon and Lelantos held still.

"Y'know," Natsu said slowly, "I'm gettin' this feeling…"—his eyes opened, glinting in onyx and red and emerald; all of him was alert—"that Bluenote's little friend is right behind us."

The eyes instantly closed and disappeared at that.

Silence.

Complete…silence.

The hairs on the back of Luke's head rose.

Lelantos and Actaeon began to snarl, growl, and bark like wild.

Nashi's eyes widened as goosebumps overtook her body.

Natsu whirled around and squinted his eyes into the darkness. He pricked his ears and he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

That was when he and Luke heard it.

That subtle _CLICK_.

"Horologium?" Natsu muttered. "Get—"

It was too late.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Already, everyone took off, following the direction of the gun fire.

Horologium ran with Nashi inside him who looked wide-eyed and was mouthing words he began to interpret. "'Who the Hell is that?' Lady Nashi pants in her confusion."

"I don't know," Gary growled. "But, they're shooting at us, so I don't think they're the good guys."

Taurus skidded to a halt and whirled around. _"Youuuuu_ ain't gettin' close to Miss _Luuuuuuucy's_ _dauuuuuughter's_ rockin' bod!" he refused. He wielded his Labrys and swung it to the ground. _"Aldebaran's Wall!"_

The earth rose up to completely block the tunnel.

Taurus smirked.

 _BOOM!_

Taurus tensed when something collided with his rock wall.

 _BOOM!_

And it happened again.

 _BOOM!_

Taurus prepared himself for his next attack. _"Youuuu'll_ get a taste of this Golden Bull's Ramp—!"

It was too late.

The earth wall was destroyed, and darkness rushed out, overtaking the Golden Bull Spirit.

Nashi heard Taurus' moo of alarm.

"'Taurus!' Lady Nashi screams in devastation," Horologium translated.

"Don't worry, Nashi!" Luke shouted back. "He'll go back to the Celestial Spirit World to heal."

 _But, what's he healing from?_

Lelantos let loose a loud howl.

Natsu grinned. "I can smell Igneel's Magic! It's getting stronger!"

The rush of darkness was increasing its speed with a bloodshot eye spearheading its excursion.

Luke squinted his eyes, then they brightened when he saw light at the end of the tunnel. "We're so close!"

Gary hissed when he felt something dig into his shoulder. A hand pawed at the object and pulled it put to see a knife had done the trick. He threw down the knife as Magic gathered around him. "Let's see how he likes this."

Just as his feet moved, blocks of ice sprouted up to make a barrier. The darkness had no shame in slipping through the cracks until it broke the ice.

Natsu halted in his tracks, letting Horologium and Gary pass him. He sucked in a deep breath. _"Fire Dragon's…"_ —his flames roared in his cheeks and stomach— _"Rooooooooooooooar!"_ His flames barreled down the tunnel with the head a of dragon leading the flames to flood the ruins. Natsu wasted no time when he finished his roar to sprint away.

 _That should've stalled them for now. I can't feel the presence. They might be invisible, but that doesn't mean they're invincible._

Natsu saw the light at the end of the tunnel get closer. He saw the twin hunting dog spirits burst into the light first with Luke and Gemini following close. Horologium and Nashi came after them and Gary came close to the entrance and waited for Natsu.

Natsu shook his head when he could feel that murderous intent pulsing from behind him. "Go, kid!" he shouted. "Protect them!"

Gary nodded without hesitation and rushed into the light.

Natsu continued his run with flames igniting his heels. In a burst of speed, he came closer to the light and lead a blazing trail behind him.

A frown.

Words whispered close to Natsu. "You may have lost Bluenote, brother of Zeref, but you're in my domain. I won't let you escape."

Natsu snarled. "I don't know who you are, bastard, but I won't let you anywhere near those kids!"

Gritted teeth. "How dare you call me such a name!" came snap.

Hands raised, poised to clap.

The light… Natsu was so close.

"For a beast like you, you deserve a cage," came wild hiss.

Hand descended on hand.

Natsu roared as he lunged into the light.

The hands came together.

 _CLAP._

Natsu rolled into this new chamber, groaning a bit as he hit the ground. He panted heavily and retracted his flames. "Everyone all right?"

Silence.

Natsu brushed himself off as he got up.

Luke's lips twitched. "Dad?"

Natsu looked in his direction.

His eyes widened.

There was Dimaria Yesta, older, far much older, than he had last seen her. Her body—oh, Lord, her body!—looked like something that was ready to crumble into ashes. She was not just touched by flames. Flames had ravaged her mercilessly, sweltering her skin into ugly black and red. Her eyes looked so out there, so traumatized.

"Monster," Dimaria chanted in a whisper. "Monster…"

Nashi's lips quivered. "P-Papa…"

Natsu turned.

There was his oldest son. Igneel held an unconscious Mary Jane in his arms with no intention of letting go of her. While Igneel seemed relatively unharmed with only a faint stomach scar and faded lines on his back, dried blood clung to Mary Jane's skin. She looked deathly pale under Igneel's touch, limp yet breathing. Behind the duo was the frozen Peter, his face not masking his fear of the situation.

"Igneel," Natsu murmured.

A feral grin. "Hey, Pops."

Igneel turned his head.

Luke and Natsu's eyes widened.

 _Feral_ emerald submitted to the will of _Nature_.

Igneel showed his pointed fangs, unbothered at the emerald showing in his eyes. "Came to join the party?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 033**

 _It Was Then the Destruction Began_

感謝の祭が始まった！私たちは過去と未来の怒りを止める方法を見つけなければなりません！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Igneel," Nashi whispered, "what… _happened_ in here?"

Dimaria's chanting was not forgotten.

Igneel's gaze went back to Mary Jane and his grin turned into a frown. "MJ went through a seizure," he admitted.

Nashi was on the move to Mary Jane. "Oh, my God! What happened?" She fell to her knees before Igneel and Mary Jane. "Does she have any physical wounds from her seizure?" She reached a hand. "Maybe I can—"

A loud snarl.

Nashi instantly retracted her hand when Igneel tried to bite it, hurt flooding into her eyes. "Igneel…"

Igneel's eyes grew more emerald the longer Nashi lingered. _"Don't touch her,"_ he snarled at his sister.

Nashi wanted to protest. "But, I…"

A hand landed on her shoulder.

Nashi looked up to see Luke staring down at his twin. "Luke, I…"

"Let Dad and I handle this," Luke murmured softly. "Once Mary Jane's away from him, you can heal her. For now, focus on the lady over there."

Nashi hesitated, but eventually she nodded. Gary came over to help her up while Natsu and Luke closed in on Igneel.

Something Igneel did not take lightly.

He bared his teeth at his own blood, the will of _Nature_ triggering those instinct to _defend_ what was yours, to protect, _safeguard_.

Natsu would not stand for his own son growling at him and flashed fang, emerald beginning to burn through his own eyes. "Igneel," he rumbled, _"control."_

Igneel growled even louder, curling Mary Jane closer to him. _"She_ did this." His eyes wildly sought for Dimaria. It was the will of _Nature_ to finish what was weaker than the strong, to commit _reckoning_ to those who deserved it. "She wanted to _kill her."_

Luke blocked his vision to Dimaria. "You took care of Dimaria," he assured his brother. "She's no longer a threat."

"She's alive." Feral emerald smacked against serene honeyed-amber. "She could still hurt her."

"Check Dimaria with Nashi," Natsu advised, staring down at Igneel. "I'll get through to him."

Luke nodded before carrying his feet into the opposite direction.

Natsu crouched before Igneel. "You brat," he cursed. "You pulled the same thing I did, didn't you?" He raised a hand to put it on Igneel's hand.

Like a dog not wanting to be pet, Igneel snarled and tried to bite at the hand.

Natsu snarled back in response.

Igneel lowered his eyes and covered his fangs, the snarl leaving him.

Natsu rested his hand on Igneel's head and patted it. "Lucy was right," he muttered. "You get all your anger from me."

Igneel ignored his father's words and made sure the other hand would not come any closer to his charge.

"Protective brat." The corner of Natsu's lips twitched. "I went through the same thing when Dimaria hurt your mom. I went crazy. I had already lost her once. Well, lost her future self. But, to see I lost her again…" His eyes dimmed. "It turned me into something I'll never go back to," he narrated. "I could've killed Dimaria that day. I would've killed Zeref." He shook his head. "Erza helped me get out my state, but seeing your mom alive with her eyes open, it just… It took away the monster. She was safe. That was all that mattered." He took his hand off Igneel and slowly reached for Mary Jane.

Igneel tensed, but he did not let himself go any farther than that.

Natsu thumbed Mary Jane's cheek. "She's cold, but you're keeping her warm," he noted. "Your mom did the same to me. She kept me warm when my fire nearly died." He looked at his son. Igneel's focus was solely on Mary Jane's sleeping face. He could read the utter torment and self-blame written on his face. "Igneel, if you let Nashi heal her, Mary Jane's going to be okay," he promised.

Igneel sniffled. "She wouldn't have gotten a seizure if it wasn't for me," he whispered. "This is _my fault."_

Natsu sighed. "It happens."

"I should've done better," Igneel lamented. "Her parents _trusted_ me. Uncle La-Laxus is going to _hate_ me."

"He'll be angry," Natsu admitted, "but he won't disown you."

"He'll keep her away from me again." Igneel seemed worked up at the sheer mentioning of it. His eyes were increasing in emerald as _Nature_ called to _safeguard_. He began to tremble at the wait of his own _reprisal_. "He'll take her away."

"Igneel, _breathe,"_ Natsu soothed. "You can't get yourself worked up. Would _she_ want to see you like this?"

Igneel barely managed to shake his head.

"Now, I _promise_ he won't do that to you. He learned his lesson the first time." Natsu truly meant that. Laxus would not dare pull the stunt again. "But, if we don't get her healed now, how do you think he'll feel seeing his daughter like this?"

Igneel swallowed roughly. "I just wanted to protect her." He looked pitifully into his dad's eyes. "It's hard, Pops," he admitted. "It's so _hard."_

Natsu did not disagree. "It's hard, but it'll be worth it," he promised. "I _know_ you believe that. I know it's hard right now. But, just think of what would happen if you gave up."

Igneel shut his eyes, sniffling.

"The second you give up, the second you stop running, you let _her_ die." Natsu spoke the truth, albeit harsh truth, but he could not be subtle. "Are you just going to stop running? Are you going to just give up?"

"No," warbled from Igneel's mouth, small and defeated. He opened his tearful onyx eyes onto Mary Jane. "I'm sorry"—he sniveled loudly—"MJ. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Pops." He held back a sob as he buried his head into Mary Jane's shoulder.

"Everyone wavers, Igneel," Natsu soothed. He ran a warm hand up and down Igneel's back. "It's hard bearing such a burden alone. But, you're never alone. When you're in this guild, Fairy Tail takes care of each other. You know that. We're here to help you so you don't have to cry on your own."

"I-I know," Igneel mumbled.

Natsu looked over his shoulder. He met Nashi's eyes and gave her a faint nod. She nodded back and moved over to them. Natsu turned back to Igneel and moved to settle beside him. "Nashi's going to heal her, okay?" Natsu murmured, quietly asking for permission.

Igneel picked up his head and nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

Nashi got on her knees in front of Igneel and Mary Jane and a bag in hand, setting it down. She closed her eyes. _"Transform… Divine Soul!"_ In a flurry of pink, she ascended into her Divine Soul armor. She looked at Mary Jane like she would look at Luna in times of her little sister's injuries. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a tarp. As she set it up, she said, "I'll have to take off her shirt. So, can you both go on the other side?"

Natsu obliged, but Igneel stayed rooted to the ground.

"I'm not leaving her." It was not a statement. It was a threat.

Nashi knew better than to fight with him on this and nodded, finished with her work. "Is it okay if we put her on her side?"

Igneel nodded.

Together, Igneel and Nashi put Mary Jane onto the tarp and onto her side.

Nashi began her immediate check over for any gaping injuries. "I can only heal physical injuries," she murmured, "so are there any I should know about?"

"Her back," Igneel muttered. "She has bad scars on her back."

Nashi nodded and moved onto the other side of Mary Jane. She lifted up her shirt and kept a calm expression when she saw the ugly wounds on such delicate skin that threatened to reopen. She conjured her Healing Teapot into her hands and poured golden sand onto the wounds. "Anywhere else?"

Igneel thought about it. "I don't think so."

Nashi hummed, watching the Magic soak into Mary Jane's skin and heal it. "I'll give her some of my Divine Tea. It helps heal any internal wounds, but Aunt Wendy and Doctor Mothersbaugh still need to check her over."

Igneel nodded and lowered his head. "Thanks, Nashi."

"Don't mention it," Nashi dismissed. "She's guild. She's family." She tipped up her teapot to stop the sand from falling and glanced back at Igneel. "She's your friend meaning she's mine. I won't let a friend die on me." She put a hand on the bottom of the teapot and let a faint pulse of pink glow from her palm.

Meanwhile, Natsu kept a safe distance away from Dimaria. He catalogued each scorch mark on her body. "He did a number on her," he breathed to Gary.

"He nearly killed her," Gary remarked. "We're lucky she's still breathing." He pointed at the orb in her chest. "What I'm more concerned about is that thing. It looks like it can't be moved."

Natsu crossed his arms, grumbling to himself. "Damn, this _sucks_. I came here for a decent fight. Not to solve a mystery."

"Dad!"

Natsu and Gary turned as Luke approached them with a bottle in his hand, Lelantos and Actaeon at each flank. Luke showed the bottle to his father. "Dad, smell this."

Natsu took the bottle and took a careful whiff. His nose wrinkled, and he pulled back the bottle to eye it. "Poison."

"A hallucinogenic and sedative," Luke named. "I don't think Miss Yesta's been in her right mind for quite a while now." He glanced back at Nashi and Igneel as they hovered over Mary Jane. "That might've been the reason she stopped time and attacked Mary Jane."

"But, that doesn't explain that thing in her chest," Gary murmured. "Someone put it there for a reason. Was she to protect it?"

Luke crossed his arms. "Probably to keep it away from anyone else," he figured. "This orb must be pretty important to attach it to a person. The person must not want anyone else to take the orb or do anything else with it. But, why?"

Gary moved closer to Dimaria at a slow pace, breaking into a low crouch. "Miss Yesta?" he called softly. "Can you understand me, Miss Yesta?"

"Monster," Dimaria whimpered. "Monster…"

"There's no monster," Gary soothed. "Miss Yesta, you are safe now."

"Monster." Dimaria's breathing turned into rapid pants. "Monster… Monster! _Monster!"_

Luke lurched forward with his hands glowing. He put a hand on either side of Dimaria's head and closed his eyes. Gold pulsed from his hands and, when his eyes opened, they were covered in gold.

"You must understand you are in no danger." Luke's voice sounded like it would ensnare you to do its bidding. "You are safe. You are fine."

Dimaria's fast breathing slowed down into nice, interval breaths. The glazed look in her haunted eyes slipped back into focus. "Monster… Monster is…gone," she whispered. "I'm…fine…"

The glow faded from Luke's eyes and he took away his hands. He stepped back to give Dimaria room as the Time Mage blinked sluggishly. She took a look around. Her gaze stopped on Luke, then narrowed.

"I…know you," Dimaria stated, though it came out as a question.

Luke dubbed a confused look when Natsu stepped to his son, clapping his shoulder. "Dimaria, this is my son, Luke," Natsu introduced. "Do you remember me?"

Dimaria squinted at him. She tried to focus on him. "Lord Zeref," she rasped. "He spoke of his younger brother. Are…? Are you him?"

Natsu's smile was a bit tight. "I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," he greeted. "We were enemies, then friends. You're a commander for the Alvarez Empire military, Dimaria." He let go of Luke to go to Dimaria. "Can you tell me why you're here?"

Dimaria coughed. "I do-don't know…"

Nashi broke through the ranks with her teapot. "Let me through. I can help her." She settled down near Dimaria. "Miss Yesta, my name is Nashi Dragneel." She showed Dimaria the teapot. "Is it okay if I heal you?"

Dimaria gave an absent nod.

Nashi began to pour the golden sand on Dimaria's burn marks and wounds. Dimaria did not even flinch as the Magic sunk into her skin, as her burn marks faded and her wounds closed.

"Mary Jane will be fine in a few hours, give or take," Nashi diagnosed. "The Divine Tea helps with any internal bleeding or tearing she might have. She'll just need to rest and get into a bath to clean off the blood. I gave Igneel a blanket to keep her warm. She's too cold."

"He'll keep her warm, blanket or not," Natsu assured. "It's just not his way to let a friend be cold around him."

"What happened to her in the first place?" Gary wondered.

"Seizure." Natsu grimaced. "She had a seizure."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

Gary turned. His eyes flocked onto Mary Jane. She lay still underneath the thin blanket brought to her with Igneel laying with her, trying to keep her warm.

Natsu nodded at Luke. "Yeah. That's what Igneel said."

Luke's eyes flashed, and he gritted his teeth. "What was the tri…?"

Natsu subtly shook his head.

Luke locked his jaw and swallowed back his question. He glanced back at his brother. Igneel looked so helpless as he stayed by Mary Jane. He gathered her into his naked chest and even Luke could feel the comfortable heat Igneel was giving off to sustain Mary Jane's body temperature. There was worry and grief in those onyx eyes and perhaps some would find it a type of grandeur sweet seeing him stress so much over Mary Jane, but Luke knew his brother and he knew what Igneel was masking.

Guilt.

 _What did you do, Igneel?_ Luke wanted to know. _And, why did you do it?_

"All done."

Luke turned back to see Dimaria with her flesh restored. Nashi took the teapot away from Dimaria's lips and moved away from her.

"The Divine Tea should correct any internal stuff, but she'll be fine," Nashi assured. She dismissed her teapot and descended back into her civilian form. "That's all I can do for now." She looked at Luke. "You have the food in your bag?"

Luke nodded and shouldered off his pack. "Yeah. We should have enough rice—"

"Hold on."

Gary, Nashi, and Luke watched as Natsu approached Dimaria deliberately. He squatted before her with eyes intense and a frown on his face.

"Dimaria," Natsu started, "I need you to start time again."

Dimaria's gaze swiveled to Natsu. "Why?" Her voice sounded old, older than it should have been.

"Because we have to—"

"No." Dimaria shook her head. "Why did you help me?" she wanted to know. "I tried to kill Lucy. Why would you help me?"

Natsu saddened. Not out of the memory, but out of Dimaria's state. "Dimaria, that was a long time ago," he told her. "It's been almost three decades since then."

Dimaria's eyes widened. "Thirty years?" she whispered. "But, just last week, Lord Zeref was telling us…"

"Zeref is dead." Natsu did not sugarcoat the truth. "The Alvarez Empire you once knew is gone. The cause you had to invade Fiore is gone. You are now a commander and military advisor for the current emperor."

Dimaria tried to understand his words. She looked at Nashi and Luke. Then, she looked at them closer. A warm smile broke onto her face. "I know you too!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I remember seeing baby pictures of you too." She examined them up and down. "You two have gotten so big!"

Natsu smiled as Nashi blushed and Luke looked away, uneasy. "They have, haven't they? I think the last time they saw you, Luna wasn't even born yet."

"Luna…" Dimaria said the name dreamily. "She looks just like her mother." A frown touched her face. "Don't you have another son?"

Natsu nodded and gestured over to Igneel. "He's over there. That's Igneel."

Dimaria found the eldest son and smiled again. "He's gotten so big too!" She laughed a little like an old soul would. "He's got his mother's hair, doesn't he? But…" She pointed at Mary Jane. "Who is that?"

"That's the girl you tried to kill," Luke growled.

"Luke," Nashi warned.

Dimaria's eyes widened. "I tried to kill her?" she gasped. "Why would I…?" Her eyes dulled. "It was all part of the plan."

Natsu sharpened. "What 'plan'?"

Dimaria tipped her head up. "I… I remember being taken away," she recounted. "The Mage Killer… He took me away. He took brought me here as his pawn and his prisoner."

"Why you?" Gary had to ask. "Because of your Time Magic?"

Dimaria nodded. "He needed to go back in time. A Time Ripple. He needed one."

"'Time Ripple'?" Nashi echoed.

"But, those are only theoretical," Luke said, disbelieving.

Dimaria shook her head. "Not when a god gives you Magic," she pointed out.

"What's a 'Time Ripple'?" Nashi asked.

"It's a tear in the fabric of time," Luke explained. "It's all in theory that a strong enough Time Mage can make a ripple in time to travel back and forth into the past and future. But, no one can prove a Time Mage has done it before since any changes can't be documented for fixed timelines." He looked at Dimaria in wonder. "But, you did? You sent Bluenote into the past or future?"

"To the past." Dimaria sniffled, then coughed. "He needed to go into the past. I don't know why."

Nashi nodded slowly. "So, then, why did you try to kill Mary Jane?" she wanted to know. "You said it's part of some plan. What plan?"

Dimaria's eyes drifted to Igneel. "That other man… They call him the 'Invisible Assassin'… He was in charge of testing Igneel." Something strange overtook her eyes and a sinister smile snuck onto her face. "It's cute you think none of this happened for a reason. You think Igneel getting here was just a coincidence?" She laughed. "He wouldn't have even made it here if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't have had that torch if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for…" The strange looked faded back into one of over-the-top euphoria. "Much better," she purred.

"She's insane!" Nashi cried. "Just look at her!"

"No, Angel, she's drugged," Gary corrected. "She's not in her right state of mind."

"Well, she has to snap out of it soon." Natsu snapped in Dimaria's face. "Dimaria. Can you can hear me?"

Dimaria slowly turned her head to Natsu. "Yes…"

Natsu sighed. "We need you to start time again."

Dimaria slowly tilted her head. "Why…?"

"Because we're going to need all of our friends to help us out if we want any chance of things returning to how it was," Natsu reasoned.

Dimaria closed her eyes, still smiling like a loon. "You'll never make it," she sung.

"We still have to try," Natsu argued firmly. "Will you do it or not, Dimaria?"

Dimaria kept her eyes closed. She said nothing in response.

Gem and Mini came forth. "We can help! Piri-piri!"

Gem spoke first. "We can turn into Dimaria."

"Yes!" Mini agreed. "Miss Lucy is stronger than her, so it should be no problem!"

Natsu smiled his relief. "Thanks, you guys."

The Twins hovered over to Dimaria and each touched her shoulder. Gold overtook the tiny forms and they backed away to converged into one single entity.

 _BONG!_

In a fit of smoke and Magic, Gemini transcended into Dimaria Yesta right down to the scar on her leg. The only thing they could not get right was the glowing orb sunken into her chest.

Gemini-Dimaria looked down at her chest and frowned. "The power coming off the orb is too strong, so we couldn't copy it," they told the group. "But, we know how to restart time."

Natsu nodded. "Show's all yours."

Gemini-Dimaria nodded.

Then, their teeth clicked.

°•°•°•°

It happened so suddenly that no one even knew it.

 _CRACK! CR-CRACK!_

Lightning streaked the sky again.

Rain poured down from the Heavens.

Magic thrummed in the air as it battled against ugly Curses.

°•°•°•°

In the bunker, Mustang gulped down more water as Linus finished saying, "—ames, but maybe—"

" _Crap!"_

Dazzler landed on her hands and knees in a low groan.

Julia simpered. "Nice going, D."

Dazzler showed her middle finger as she got back up. "Damn do—" She looked at the ground and her eyes widened. "Okay, I could've _sworn_ I tripped over a dog," she promised

Mystogan looked down at his chest to see a note taped to it. He tore it off himself to look at it. "What's this?" He began to read the note.

His eyes widened.

Mustang noticed and frowned. "What's wrong, Misty?"

Mystogan swallowed. "Well… None of you will _believe_ what just happened…"

°•°•°•°

The storm went wild outside and splattered against the windows of Lamia Scale. Doctor Mothersbaugh and Wendy helped along the healing process for several others with Aceso helping as much as he could. Erza and Ooba looked a bit disturbed from the place on the stage.

"Did you feel that?" Erza murmured.

Ooba nodded. "Something happened, but I can't sense what."

Erza gave a noise of agreement and looked up at the ceiling.

 _It felt like something I felt a long time ago. But, what? What was it?_

°•°•°•°

Gajeel led the team down the street, teeth gritted. "Dammit, Salamander, the Hell did you up and disappear to?" he growled.

Pantherlily easily matched pace with his Chosen. "Did you sense that, Gajeel?" he rumbled. "Something felt off for just a split second."

Gajeel grunted his agreement. "I felt it. Maybe it explains why Salamander up and ditched us."

"But, it doesn't make sense how he could just vanish in a second," Pantherlily countered. His eyes narrowed. "Unless…"

Gajeel understood where Pantherlily was going.

 _Only two possibilities about this. And one of them I know I really,_ **really** _hate._

°•°•°•°

Back in the chamber, Nashi looked around. "Did it work?" she wondered. "Is time working again?"

Gary dug out his Compact and woke it up. He watched as the time glitched to catch up with the time around it. "Yeah. Time is back on again."

Natsu flashed Gemini-Dimaria a grin. "Thanks, Gemini."

Gemini-Dimaria smiled. "It's no problem, but…" They turned to the original Dimaria. "We have access to her memories, but they're very hazy. The orb placed in her chest wasn't placed by someone we recognize. Since she's not of sound mind, we can't access too many memories." Gemini-Dimaria turned to Igneel and Mary Jane. "But, she told Mary Jane something. She talked about Igneel and Luke, gold and black, and prin—"

"Wh-Who _are_ you people?" came a shriek.

Everyone turned to see the frantic Peter backed into the wall. His eyes darted to catch all their startled faces, but it freaked him out even more when he saw two versions of Dimaria. He backed himself further into the wall. "Wh-What's going on?" he cried. His eyes flashed down to Mary Jane. He turned a deathly tint of pale when he saw her limp body. "Oh, my God, is she _dead?!"_ he whispered. He peeled himself off the wall to crawl to her. "Shit, Mary Jane!"

Nashi's eyes widened, and she lunged forward to try and stop Peter. "Wait, Peter, you shouldn't—!"

Peter certainly stopped when flames came between him and the makeshift bed of Igneel and Mary Jane. He screamed a little, eyes widened with terror at the sight of them.

"Igneel," Natsu snapped.

Igneel was slow in extinguishing his flames, but his grip on Mary Jane tightened as though wary Peter would take her away. "She went through a seizure, Peter, but she'll be fine," he rumbled, voice thick in annoyance of being disturbed.

"How do you _know_ that?" Peter snapped. Anger overtook his logical fear. "We need to get her to a doctor!"

"Peter, _please_ calm down," Nashi pleaded. She raised her hands to show peace when Peter's frightened glare snapped onto her. She tried a gentle smile. "Hi there. My name is Nashi Dragneel. I'm Igneel's older sister and the Angel Princess of Fairy Tail," she greeted. She gestured to Luke. "That's Luke, Igneel's brother, the Zen of Fairy Tail" She gestured to her partner. "That's Gary Fullbuster, my partner, the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail." She gestured to her father.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, their old man," Natsu introduced. "I'm what'cha call a 'Dragon Slayer'. I'm the Dragon King of Fairy Tail."

Gemini-Dimaria poofed back into their twin form and waved. "And we're Gemini! Piri-piri!"

Lelantos and Actaeon wagged their tails, paws itching to go over to Peter and sniff him.

"Those two are Lelantos and Actaeon," Luke explained. "They're our mom's hunting dog spirits." To the twin dogs, he murmured, "You can go, but be gentle. He's Spiritless."

The hunting dogs whined and padded up to Peter. They were delicate, treating him like a newborn pup, and prodded him with their noses, sniffing hum curiously. They licked at his face and perked when he laughed.

"Sorry for freaking out," Peter apologized. He pushed away the snouts of the hunting dogs as he got his bearings together. "So much was happening and…"

"We understand," Nashi assured. "But, what I don't understand"—an accusatory glare was thrown Igneel's way—"is why a Spiritless was down here where he shouldn't be?"

Igneel groaned. "Not my fault he stalked us all the way out here," he muttered.

Peter was confused. "What's a 'Spiritless'?"

"Someone that doesn't practice Magic," Gary explained as Natsu approached Peter, sniffing the air.

Natsu cast Peter a suspicious look. "You sure you don't use Magic?"

Peter shook his head. "No, sir, none at all."

Natsu frowned to himself. "Huh…" He shook his head. "Well, kid, sorry you got dragged into this mess, but don't worry anymore. Fairy Tail's here to keep you safe."

"Thank you," Peter rasped. He looked down at Mary Jane. "Sorry, again, for freaking out. I'm just really worried about her."

"We all are," Nashi assured. "No need for the 'sorries', okay?" She nodded at Luke and went over to her own pack. "Let's get out the food first," she instructed. "All of us could use some decent food now that time is flowing again. We brought new clothes, but we'll see what we can do about a bath for you guys. How does that sound?"

"Great." It took no fool to see no matter how relieved Peter sounded, he was emotionally and physically exhausted. "Thank you."

Nashi waved off the gratitude as Natsu squinted his eyes at Peter. "It's no problem," she chuckled. "You won't be thanking me if Luke's the one who's cooking since he's a horrible chef."

Luke feigned a look of indignation as he began to bring out the nonperishables and water they brought. _"Me?!"_ he gasped. "I'm not the one who burned _rice!"_

As Peter laughed, Nashi cried, "That was _one time,_ Luke! Get over it!"

Gary sidled to Natsu's side and kept his gaze cool as he watched the Spiritless among them. "I'm finding it hard to believe he's just a Spiritless," he murmured to Natsu. "If he was, I wouldn't be sensing some type of Magic inside him."

"He might be unaware of it," Natsu proposed. "We've all seen it with kids. Sometimes, they just don't realize the potential they have."

Gary glanced at the elder Mage, raising an eyebrow. "But, even you don't think he's just a late bloomer, do you, Uncle Natsu?"

Natsu was silent.

Gary jerked his head towards Nashi and Luke as they were setting up a firepit and the coals and were debating over the best method to cook the food. "I better help them," he decided. "Knowing them, they may just burn through all of our food." He left Natsu without another word with a teasing remark to Nashi already on his lips and Luke's wary gaze latched onto him.

Natsu watched Peter's stare flicker back to Mary Jane. It would seem he was not the only one who noticed for Igneel's entire body tensed out of agitation.

 _There's something about that kid I can't put my finger on._

A low whine.

Natsu looked down to see Lelantos sitting at his side faithfully. He looked rather impatient, his head gesturing towards where the food was and whining.

Natsu grinned and lowered his hand to ruffle the top of Lelantos' head. "Yeah, yeah, you greedy mutt, I hear ya." He began to walk over to the rest with an eager hound at his side. "We'll get ya fed."

Lelantos barked his happiness.

And, as everyone gathered to help prepare the food, Dimaria stayed rooted to her spot with her eyes becoming more and more glazed over. A dreamy smile adorned her face as her head went side-to-side to a listless beat. She hummed something eerily family, and yet, it sounded entirely original.

And, just for split second, the orb thrown into her chest showed a different color than watery blues.

Just for a split second, it showed black.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Time to blast to the past!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _POP! POP! POP!_

The firecrackers went off in a wild display.

Meira laughed as she playfully allowed Endymion to feed her rye bred paired with cheese and pinot noir (an obvious and delicious combination) at a table. Alarick masked his jealousy as he played Eros to several women all offering him wine and grapes. Ludvig played the part of dutiful betrothed as he offered plated food to Maria. She insisted she be the one to feed her betrothed and did so happily. Ludvig smiled at her joy, but even his eyes would stray to the Heartfilia who shoved back Endymion for his teasing advances and stuck out her tongue in her retaliation.

Luna sat away from the group with her food untouched and her mind somewhere.

The main parts of the festival had been moved to a rather large hall built for public gatherings. Children ran amuck with their toys and chants. The adults festered together in casual conversation and sincere smiles. And those in-betweens, the adolescents, tried to act "cool" with the boys using their wit and charm on their schoolboy crushes and the girls playing dumb and coy.

Luna did not care.

Icarus settled next to her chair like the loyal dog he was. His plate of food was finished and Lost curled into his side, sleeping. Hugo looked ridiculous sitting next to Luna. He loomed over her still. If the golem had any emotions, heavy concern would be for his ward.

Luna sighed.

 _How can I smile when I know what's about to happen? People will die. Their town will be destroyed. And, there's nothing I can do to stop it._

"My Lady, I see you have barely touched your food."

Luna's eyes flickered up to see Gabriel had taken the seat to her free side. She looked back at her untouched plate and shrugged. "Guess I'm just not hungry," she supposed.

Gabriel raised a mirthful eyebrow. "Really? Because, from what I have learned from you, you have an unhealthy love affair with breakfast, lunch, and dinner," he teased.

Luna sighed heavily and turned away from Gabriel.

Gabriel frowned. "Luna," he murmured softly, "I understand our conversation troubles you, but as we spoke before, we must keep calm—"

"How can I keep calm when I know people are going to die?" Luna finally snapped. When she raised her voice, Gabriel subtly held up a hand for her to lower it. She huffed, but she did as she was asked. "We have to warn everyone," she insisted, eyes angering when Gabriel was already shaking his head. "Gabriel, we can't just let this play out—!"

"We _have_ to," Gabriel argued back to her. "Come. Tell me in good faith people would believe your word if you told them the Guardian Duo were about to awaken and terrorize the town." He stared her down at his demand. "Tell me. Tell me who would believe such folly."

"We have to _make_ them believe!" Luna cried when she could not find the answer. She shook her head. "In my time, the story goes that so many people died because of what's going to happen." Pain stung her eyes. "I feel like I'm about to be at fault for so many people dying."

Gabriel softened. "It's hard to make sacrifices," he had to admit.

Luna's eyes widened in disbelief. "'Sacrifices'?" she echoed, whispering. "You want me to call these people 'sacrifices'?" Her eyes narrowed in her own disgust. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm not saying they _are_ the sacrifice," Gabriel soothed. "However, _printzesa_ , telling the truth right now would bring unwanted consequences. You could be arrested for being insane. I would say being a Heartfilia would keep you from arrest, but we cannot risk the guard knowing of your existence. Already too many people know. Imagine if word got out to reporters. Imagine the chaos it would ensue."

Luna scowled. "Is this supposed to make me feel better about people dying?" she snapped.

Gabriel sighed. He took her hands into his and was relieved she did not reject his touch. "You have to understand why we cannot interfere," he told her. "These people… They will not believe what they cannot see. Would you abandon your entire home based off the word of a child?"

Luna saw where he was coming from. "No," she admitted, "but that doesn't—!"

"Exactly. You wouldn't," Gabriel pointed out. "You cannot expect these people to believe something so outlandish." He squeezed her hands. "When the time comes, we will ensure every man, woman, and child is spared from the wrath of the Guardians. We will protect and defend them. But, for now, we must play our parts."

Luna really wanted to keep being upset, but she let out a sigh instead. "I know," she mumbled.

Gabriel looked up when two fiddlers began play that type of earthy beat that made you want to stomp your feet and clap. A flute, tambourine, and a lute player joined in on the fun.

Gabriel let go of one of her hands to brush his own against her cheek, grinning like a fool. "How about I provide for you a distraction?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Meaning…?"

Gabriel stood up. "If you would allow me, I would like to teach you a jig every Redfox knows."

Now, Luna offered her own grin. "Funny. Because the Redfoxes _I_ know have never taught me any jig."

Gabriel bowed forward to whisper, "Then, you will have to teach my descendants this very one when you return, won't you?"

Luna laughed and stood up, allowing Gabriel to lead her over to the dance floor. Men goofed off with their women, dancing around them for attention and laughs. Some women caved with generous smiles and pearls of laughter. Other made their man work harder to capture her eye, turning away from him and biting back her own grin. Gabriel brought Luna into the fun and let go of her. He began to circle her, eyeing her like a hunter.

"Now, I should hope you will keep your eyes on me, _printzesa,"_ Gabriel purred. "This jig is not one I perform regularly, so I suggest you feel honored."

Luna kept back her own giggle and lifted her chin stubbornly. "Impress me all you want. It won't work," she singsang.

Gabriel stopped behind her. "It will," he murmured into her ear. "Take notes… _little blonde."_

Before Luna could even react, Gabriel whirled around her and danced away. She watched him as he gallivanted over to his friend Hero and Sebastian who had made it onto the dance floor. He murmured something to them. Sebastian smirked like a maniac while Hero managed a small smile. The two nodded and were off.

Gabriel spun back around.

Impish ruby clashed with intrigued chocolate.

And, Gabriel began to move.

From where Alarick sat, he took his eyes off the red head who had caught his eye to witness the actions of his son. A grin caked his face as he puffed a laugh. "Well, I'll be," he murmured. "He's doin' it."

"'Doing' what?"

Alarick did not need to know Meira and Endymion had come to his table. Both spirit and Mage looked onto the dance floor in their own confusion.

"We call it 'The King's Jig'," Alarick explained. "Taught the boy every move myself, but I never thought he'd ever dance it for someone."

"It's a partner dance?" Meira inquired.

Alarick shrugged, grinning even more ad Gabriel's movements attracted the attention of several more women. "It can be," he supposed. "It is based off a male dragon's own dance to his Marked female. Been passed down for generations." He took a swig of his wine. "The basics of the steps of the same, but we can each interpret it differently."

Meira looked a bit worried. "It doesn't mean anything for the children, right? Just harmless dancing?"

"For your niece, of course," Alarick assured. "She doesn't know any better."

"And your son?" Meira pressed.

Alarick was silent.

The crowd roared as Gabriel decided to show off as he leapt into a handstand, his feet still dancing as his hands carried him back and forth.

"Alarick," Meira warned.

Alarick sighed and lifted his glass to his lips. "Between you and I, let's hope it means nothing," he murmured and took a sip.

Gabriel launched himself back to his feet and the crowd applauded him. He fixed his shirt and flashed Luna a smirk. He gave her a dramatic bow, low to the ground.

Luna awarded him with a laugh as she grabbed her skirt and lifted it. The audience gasped as she took off her flats. But, what surprised them more was when Luna returned Gabriel's preening with her own movement. There was nothing to it. In freestyle, you moved to a story that could flow from anything your imagination desired. This was your story. This was your moment to show the world what you wanted to say when you could not gather it into words.

Luna's steps were not as cocky and juvenile as Gabriel. She told all who would listen that while Gabriel might have been acting like a fool, she was a lady and would move like one. A twirl here, an arabesque there. She flashed a pretty smile to Gabriel who watched her with a cocked eyebrow and cocky smirk. She twirled her way over to Sebastian and took his hand.

Now the audience clapped for this retaliation.

Luna led Sebastian with their hands joined into a few skips together and Sebastian happily twirled her. Much to Luna's surprise, he lifted her into the air and spun her around, the duo laughing at the joy of it all.

When Sebastian lowered Luna to the ground, an envious Phoebe stormed over to him and hit him with her fan. The audience crowed as Sebastian grinned and tugged Phoebe into a gentle dance, ignoring her objections. Luna laughed as well, watching as more pairs entered the dance floor and followed the steps of the couple jig.

 _This… I miss this… Dancing like this at the guild with all my friends..._

She could see the guild hall before her. She could see Silver roping Paige into a dance, spewing another soliloquy about his love for her. She could see Lance and Aine swaying together while Mystogan was preoccupied. She could see her father belting in a deep chortle as he and her mother failed to get the steps right.

A twinge of sadness twisted Luna's heart.

 _My family, my friends… I just…_

Luna was quite literally tugged out of her thoughts as Gabriel twirled her into him. He had a hand on her waist and the other hand leading her own. "Hello."

Luna giggled and placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Hi there."

And, they were off.

Their dancing was not perfect, but it was theirs. They reacted to each other's whims with ease, like they had been doing it for years. Gabriel took pleasure of surprising Luna with something new, whether it be an unexpected twirl, a lift, or even releasing her briefly to spin around her.

Ludvig watched the dancing of the two in his own merriment. "Gabriel certainly is a good dancer," he admitted. "So is Miss Lucy." He smiled as Luna whisked herself away into the arms of another, basking in Gabriel's exaggeration of heart break. "He certainly is fond of her."

Maria frowned her disdain. "Such crass and boorish dancing." She lifted her nose. "I cannot believe people are condoning this behavior."

Ludvig turned to Maria, his own frown appearing. "What is wrong with a bit of fun?" he wondered, a bit defensive. "This dancing is a way of bringing people together. See how much joy it brings them."

Maria hummed, agitated. "Yes. Commoners." She hissed the very word like it was filth. "We are not commoners, Ludvig. You are a lord and I am a countess. We do not belong in such a place." She pouted at him. "We should have taken my father's offer in traveling to his private home in the east."

Ludvig sighed. "Maria, my research here is very important," he stressed. "Lady Meira has asked me—"

"Oh, that woman!" Maria cried. She glared at the Heartfilia woman who engaged in pleasant conversation with a few respected adults. "Can you _believe_ she is adulterous? Having her own male version of a mistress to tend to her needs when she should be tending to her own husband's needs?" She made a noise of contempt. "I cannot wait for you to leave this wretched place and that woman behind," she muttered fiercely. "There is no need for you to be around her any much longer." She thought about it. "Perhaps you should move back—"

"No," Ludvig said suddenly. "My apologies, Maria, but I just cannot. My work here is important."

Maria frowned at him. "But, you have so much to learn in the ways of becoming a count," she protested in complaint.

Ludvig sighed. "Would it make you happy if I promised once the Festival of Gratitude was over I would…?" His eyes glinted in heavy sadness. "If I would leave to return to the estate?"

Maria looked at Ludvig with sparkling eyes of shock and of hope. "You will?"

Ludvig swallowed and nodded. "Anything to make my betrothed happy." Even as he said those words, they sounded so hollow and full of misery like he did not want to say them.

Maria beamed. "Oh, _thank you,_ Ludvig!" she gushed. "Our parents will be most pleased to hear of your return! I shall have Ximena send letter to them at once!" She fanned herself happily. "Once we have returned, Father will begin your training. You will not have time for such silly things like Magic."

A dark frown. "Well, _I_ think Magic is anything besides 'silly', _Contessa."_

Maria and Ludvig looked up to see Meira standing before them with an inclined chin and something storming in her eyes. Maria turned red at being caught while Ludvig looked visibly relieved at seeing her.

"L-Lady Meira," Maria stammered. "I did not mean—!"

Meira held up a hand for silence. "Oh, I think I know _exactly_ what you meant," she assured calmly. "Please, you need not explain more and look like a fool." She turned to Ludvig and her gaze considerably softened. "Ludvig, my dear friend"—she extended her hand—"will you join me for dance?"

Ludvig looked ready to accept, but he hesitated. He glanced at Maria to see the countess glaring elsewhere. "I would hate to leave my fiancé while she is upset," he began.

"Then, allow me to cheer her up!"

Maria looked surprised when Alarick knelt before her. He took her hand and boldly pressed a kiss onto her knuckles. "Oh!" she gasped. "Sir Alarick…"

"Will the countess care to dance with a broken man like me?" Alarick tapped his earthly prosthetic leg. "You will have to excuse this thing. I'm not as agile as I once was."

Maria bit her lip. She looked back at Ludvig who nodded encouragingly at her. "I suppose one dance would not hurt…"

"Splendid!" Alarick stood up and brought Maria to her feet. He led her to the dance floor eagerly.

Ludvig's shoulders sagged in relief. "Gadzooks! Thank you, my Lady, for the rescue."

Meira chuckled. "It is no problem, Ludvig," she assured. "You looked so obviously unhappy, I just had to step in."

Ludvig managed a weak smile. "I really must have been obvious," he supposed. "Still, I thank you. But, are you sure you want to dance with me?" He looked pointedly at the other men around the room trying their best to capture Meira's eye. "There are many other contenders…"

Meira waved that away. "A dance with a nameless man will never compare to a dance with a friend."

Ludvig blushed a bit. "And, Sir Endymion?"

Meira snorted. "Demy cannot dance to save his life! Besides, I let him wander back into the woods to change form. He needs to stretch his hooves." She offered her hand again. "Now, Ludvig. I cannot stand to see you look so miserable. Please, let me render it."

Ludvig stood up and gently took Meira's hand. "I suppose a dance from a beautiful lady _may_ put a smile on my face," he said cheekily.

Meira barked her laughter as a waltz washed over the entire hall. "How you tease me, sir," she jested. "If that is the only thing that shall make you smile, then so be it."

Ludvig led Meira over to the dance floor. They did not take the center. The center seemed reserved for Gabriel and Luna who cracked jokes and teased each other harmlessly as they moved in-sync. No, the duo took to the outskirts instead. They did not follow the traditional steps of the waltz where partners would be switched, and the only contact was a wisp of hands touching. Ludvig took the lead with his hand grasping Meira's and his hand carefully on her waist. Meira returned with a hand on his shoulder.

And they swayed.

Meira had to ask. "So, what did your betrothed say that put you in a rather foul mood? You looked like Gabriel whenever I tell him we ran out of jam."

Ludvig guffawed at that. "He does look rather sad when he cannot have jam, doesn't he?" His amusement dimmed. "It was really nothing, my Lady," he brushed off. "Maria made a valid point. I have yet to learn the proper ways of being a count due to my research. I know my parents understand my work and my Magic are important, but I have a duty to fulfill."

"And is that duty obligation to the future made for you or is that duty to your heart?" Meira questioned.

Ludvig smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately, nobles cannot afford to listen to their heart's desire. Our future is paved for us." He looked down. "What I would not give to just be a regular man and be able to journey and see all the world has to offer."

Meira touched Ludvig's cheek. "My dear Ludvig, I have always been a believer in following your heart," she told him. "Doing so has guided me all these years."

"It is never that simple, my Lady," Ludvig whispered. Dark stared deeply into chocolate. "There are so many things I wish I could do, but I am restricted from doing so."

Meira tilted her head. "Like what?" she dared to whisper back.

It seemed time stopped between them. There was no need for words when a gaze was all it took for conversation to occur.

Ludvig swallowed back his words and looked away, breaking the spell. "They are simply dreams I cannot attain, my Lady," he muttered, a bit despondent. "Thoughts I should not be having when I am engaged."

Meira closed her eyes as a sad smile graced her features. "I understand." She did. "You are a good man, Ludvig. Too good for that _contessa."_

Ludvig smiled a little. "She is not all bad," he promised. "She has been a good friend to me all these years."

Meira opened her eyes. "She just has little respect for Magic," she added on. "Something _dear_ to you. It's cruel and insulting to hear her belittle your passion for your work."

"But, just as you know, nobility has no room for Magic," Ludvig reminded.

Meira growled and they stopped swaying. "Ah, yes. Something Anna enjoyed telling Mother." She shook her head and her eyes fond Maria. They narrowed in anger as Maria looked enchanted as Alarick led her in gentle dance. "I cannot allow you to be bullied like this, Ludvig. She deserves to see how accomplished you are! She should learn to fully appreciate you and see how wonderful your Magic truly is—!"

"Please, my Lady, do not get so upset," Ludvig pleaded. His plea tugged Meira's gaze back to him. "I want to spend my last days here in pe—"

"Your 'last days'?" Meira echoed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I… I have agreed to leave for the estate once the festival is over," Ludvig revealed quietly.

"You did _what?!"_ Meira began to shake her head. "You only have _two days_ left! That is not _nearly_ enough time—!"

"It is." Ludvig could not shake off his own grief. "At that point, we will have saved this town from damnation, Luna will return to her own time, and my work here will be finished. There is no need for me here."

"But—!"

"And, _you_ will have moved on somewhere else," Ludvig tacked on. "Don't think I don't know your plans to leave." He looked knowingly at Meira without any hurt.

"I would have waited," Meira tried to counter. "Ludvig, I—"

"I know you must leave, my Lady. Dangerous people seem to flock if you grow careless and stay in one place," Ludvig pointed out to her. "There is no need to wait."

Meira's eyes began to sting. "Ludvig…"

"So, let us enjoy this dance," Ludvig decided, "and these next three days. For _me,"_ he added when Meira opened her mouth to protest.

Meira bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Ludvig brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, my Lady," he murmured.

Meira gave a crying laugh. "When will you stop calling me such titles?" she teased. "I am simply 'Meira'. I do not own an abundance of land or have servants or run a business."

"This may be true," Ludvig agreed, "but in my eyes, you are the one who owns the stars and night sky in the palm of your hand. You have loyal spirits dedicated to your cause. You will _always_ be my Lady."

Meira shed a tear. "You charmer," she teases. "I swear you are doing this on purpose to make me blush and cry."

Ludvig laughed quietly and used his thumb to wipe away her tear. "There will be a time for tears later. For now, I only hope to make my Lady smile."

Meira gifted him with a beautiful one at that. "Then, you are succeeding."

From the center, as Luna turned, she caught Ludvig and Meira murmuring as they swayed to the beat. Her brow furrowed. "I didn't even know Auntie was out dancing," she commented.

Gabriel glanced in the direction she stared at and a small smile played on his lips. "She most likely did not want to cause a scene for Sir Ludvig," he proposed. "His betrothed might not like seeing them so close." He glanced at his father to see him successfully sweeping Maria off her feet and snorted. "Although, my father is doing a fantastic job keeping her distracted."

Luna grinned. "Just like you're distracting me?"

Gabriel grinned back and tugged Luna into his arms. "Exactly." And, together, they swayed to the music.

Gabriel glanced back at Meira and Ludvig.

 _Master, Ludvig… My heart aches for both of you._

Maria blushed a bit at Alarick. "Where did you learn such dancing, good sir?"

"My mother was strict in making sure her children knew how to be proper ladies and gentlemen," Alarick explained. "Dance lessons were a necessity."

Maria laughed. "I remember during one of my own dance lessons…"

As they turned, Alarick caught sight of Meira and Ludvig on the edge of the crowd, swaying. His red eyes softened.

 _All right, Ludvig, I'll let you have her just this once…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Back to the future!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The clock of Master Ooba's desk went from **2:34** to **2:35** in the afternoon.

A storm raged outside of the window.

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK. CRACK._

Lightning struck and flashed the room, showing Gale's face. He was left alone in the room with Syra huddled on top of his chest and Hugo watching over him.

 _CRACK. CR-CRACK. CRACK._

Gale's face twitched.

 _CRACK…. CRACK-CRACK! CRACK…_

A groan left his lips.

Syra's ears pricked before she lifted her head. Surprised excitement glowed in her eyes when she saw Gale stirring underneath his bandages. She hopped off him and paced around his head, too impatient for him to wake up to lay in one spot. She sat up quickly when Gale's eyes squeezed shut before cracking open.

A low groan was dragged out of him. "Wha…?" He hummed and shut his eyes again. His hands twitched and moved on their own accord. They went to the mask and felt around it. The hand grasped it and began to tug at it. A choking sound left Gale as he pulled the mask. A tube left his throat at the cost of him hacking and coughing. He looked at the oxygen mask in confusion. "The Hell…?"

" _Brrr!"_

Gale was given a minor fright when Syra leapt onto his chest and snuggled against him. He chuckled as she spoke to him eagerly in her high-pitched thrums and lapped at his face eagerly. "Okay, okay, fur-ball, cut it out with the licking and being cute and shit," he tried to stop in a rasping voice.

Syra fluttered above him as Gale moved to sit up. His muscles ached, but it was not like he was in pain. It was more like the type of ache of sleeping too long and trying to relearn how to move. He looked at his new surroundings. "Where am I?" he grunted.

A cup of water was offered to him.

Gale looked up to see it was Lag who offered it. Gale took the cup. "Thanks, Lag."

Lag blinked and retreated.

Gale took a couple gulps of the water until the cup was emptied. He sighed his relief and wiped his mouth, setting the cup down. "That's better," he figured, his voice sounding much more like himself. "But, just… What happened to me?"

" _I'm sorry, pipsqueak."_

" _Please tell my family I'm okay. I miss them. And I love them."_

' _It would be wise to remember where your scars have come from.'_

" _I miss you too."_

" _So, you won't have to worry about me, at least. Maybe we'll have to be alone, but we'll come back to each other."_

Gale's eyes softened.

 _I remember… That dream was real… Blondie…_

 _The focus shifted on shimmering chocolate._

Gale's hands tightened. His eyes darted to Syra who had landed on the floor to groom her floor. When she realized she was being watched by unfriendly eyes, her ears pinned back, and she made her body as small as possible, looking up at Gale's angry eyes in fear.

"You sent her into the past with _no way_ of getting back," Gale seethed. "If she doesn't come back to me, it will be _your fault."_

Syra lowered her eyes. _"Brrr…"_

Gale looked down at his bandaged body.

 _It's just weird. I don't feel like I'm dying or in pain._

His eyes went to the digital clock in the room to see the time and the date.

 _And, it's only been a day since I've been here, right? The wounds I had… They should be taking weeks to months to heal naturally. So, how…?_

Gale looked at Syra, astonished. "Did you use Restoration on me?"

" _Brrr… Brr-brr,"_ Syra told him, pricking her ears.

Gale looked back at his body. His hands went to tear the bandages on his arms. His eyes widened when he saw very little traces of his battle with Bluenote besides faint scars only he could see. "No way…" he breathed. He was quick to tear off the rest of his dressings and was amazed to see the scars on his body without any tender skin making him flinch. There were no bruises on his body, just plain flesh. He hesitated at his biggest wound on his abdomen. He took a deep breath.

 _Now or never…_

Gale was careful when he picked off the dressings. Maybe it was out of fear or what he would find or maybe not, but he was. He peeled back the final layer and winced, only to see dark skin greeted him. Shocked, Gale peeled the rest of the dressing off him. The wound that would have been the death of him had been reduced to an ugly scar. It definitely stood out amongst his skin—he knew everyone in a five-mile radius would see the monstrous scar—but he preferred it over the mess before.

" _Damn,"_ Gale swore softly. "You did a nice job, fur-ball." He smoothed a hand over the skin and he flinched at how sensitive his skin was. It was not that his body flat-out rejected his touch; it was just a bit jumpy and touchy. "A little tender, but nothing I can't manage."

Syra made a noise of surprised rise when Gale picked her up by her scruff. She cowered back in fear.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Okay, _okay_ , so you did something good for a change," he supposed. He set her down in his lap and stroked the top of her head.

Syra peeked up at him warily. _"Brrr?"_

Gale tossed her a grin. "And, _yes_ , fur-ball, I mean it," he vowed, stroking in-between her ears.

Syra lapped up in the attention, practically purring as she arched into Gale's gentle touch.

Gale was taken back when Lag nudged him. He looked at his golem to see three big bags and his personal belongings being cradled in those rocky hands. Gale blinked when the label of the first bag being **OUTFIT #1**. "A new outfit… What happened to my old clothes?" he wondered. He sighed his annoyance. "No, let me guess. They had to cut them off me. Dammit. I actually _liked_ those clothes." He grabbed Syra as he made a move to stand up. It took a lot of grunting, light-headedness, and he nearly fell-over twice, but he stood up in the end and damn, did doing that feel good.

Syra flew out of his hands as Gale reached for the first bag. "So, I get options on my first wardrobe, huh?" Gale muttered. He broke open the bag before glancing at his golem. "Well. Here goes nothing, I guess."

°•°•°•°

Gale looked at himself through. Master Ooba's full-length mirror, unimpressed of his new attire. "How in the Hell is this practical?" he grumbled, trying to move in his cape. He had been given loose pants in black with white designs crossing them and boots. But, it was the constricting cape that wrapped around his chest and the strange armguards that agitated him. He finally wrestled the buttons off to take off the cape.

"Who the Hell would ever fight in this?" he snapped. "Maybe if I was on vacation, sure, but not when a storm is going on." He held out his hand. "Lag."

Lag handed him the second bag.

Gale broke open the bag. "Here's to hoping outfit number two is better than the last one."

°•°•°•°

"This is _worse_ than the last one!"

Gale glared at his new outfit. He looked the equivalent of the son of a businessman, completed with a snug suit the color of his hair. There were pops of red with his tie matching his eyes and same with the handkerchief in his breast pocket. He had even been given fake glasses to play the part and his hair had been slicked back.

Gale ripped off his fake glasses and ruffled his hair. "I just need something normal, dammit!" he growled, aggravate. He stomped over to Lag and swiped the last bag. "This better be something I can actually wear outside!"

And, he ripped the bag open.

°•°•°•°

Gale nodded at his reflection approvingly as he looked over his outfit. "Okay, this isn't too shabby," he had to admit.

He stared at a boy his age wearing combat boots tied tightly and a loose pair of dark blue pants. He was given an overcoat with a sweatshirt hoodie attached to it. The shirt he wore was different than he had seen before. It had the symbol of a dragon on it in blaring red. That was the only pop of color he was given. Everything else had matched in black, even his fingerless gloves.

Gale rolled his lips. "A lot more emo, but better suited for this shitty weather," he supposed. He fixed his cuffs as he went over to Lag. He took his wallet first and had to check inside. Relief flooded his face when he saw the picture in his wallet.

 _Thank God. You're still here._

Gale deposited his wallet into his coat pocket before grabbing his Compact. The screen had nearly shattered with unfixable cracks in the glass, but the Compact awakened at his beck and call. He saw he still had no service, but, with his Wi-Fi Connection still intact, his notification screen was blown up with stories revolving around the horrors of Margaret Town. From the Twit feed to **THE NEW AZALEA TIMES** , everyone ranted and raved about the atrocities that were occurring in the City of the Guardian Duo with prayers being sent to the Mages and soldiers fighting valiantly.

What really blew Gale away was when he saw an alarming title that read:

 **MAGIC HUNTERS SENT IN TO CLEAN-UP THE MESS…BUT WILL THEY START ONE IN THE PROCESS?**

Gale shut off his Compact as he growled to himself. "Shit," he cursed. He pocketed his Compact. "Fricken _Hunters_ were here? What _else_ did I miss?" He shook his head. "Forget it. We have to get to the ruins." He turned around to stride to the door. "Syra, Lag—let's roll," he ordered.

Syra happily nuzzled onto Gale's shoulder while Lag followed his master.

Gale got to the door and was all set to open it—

—but, he hesitated.

 _I can't just go out the front door. Someone's probably guarding the front door right now. They see me up and running and I'll never leave without Aunt Wen checking my vitals and telling me to take it easy and rest. I could bust out the window and hit the ground running, but my guess is there are Mages outside. They'd just capture me. That and I'd have glass all-over me and I only deal with that if I have no other option._

Gale's hand tightened on the knob.

 _So, I guess I have to take the front—_

 _WHAM!_

The door burst inward as a refreshed Levy and Lucy came into the room.

Levy gave a weak smile to Lucy. "Thanks for lunch, Lu, but you really didn't have to," she tried to remind.

Lucy dismissed the thought. "Don't worry about it, Levy. Besides, we both needed to leave the room for a little whil—" Her eyes widened.

Levy frowned. "Lu?" she called. She followed Lucy's gaze. "Lu, what's wr—?" Her jaw dropped.

There was Gale, crouched away from them as he nursed a comically-huge bump on his head, with his eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Levy just gawked.

Her eye twitched.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _~ Wow… ~_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale tentatively smiled. "Hey, Mom. I'm awake."

Silence.

Levy's mouth closed.

Her jaw ticked.

She strode forth to her son.

Gale panicked and sweat poured profusely from his forehead. "D-Don't get mad, okay? I-I-I-I didn't mean to worry you and Dad! An-And-And what you're looking at right now isn't what you—!" His words stopped.

Because Levy was hugging him.

Gale blinked his surprise when he felt Levy tremble against him. "Mom…"

Levy clutched him even tighter. _"Never_ worry me like that again, young man, or you're coming to church with me on Sundays again," she threatened, even if it came out in a ragged sob.

Gale smiled slightly as he hugged back his mother. "You know I can't promise shit like that, Mom," he reminded. " _Kind of_ part of the most reckless guild in Fiore _and_ I'm half of Dad. I'm _bound_ to play on the fine line of life and death."

Levy sniffled as she tried not to laugh. She pulled back for her tearful hazel to meet Gale's affectionate ruby. She smoothed his messy hair before placing a hand on his cheek. "You just have a smart-aleck reply to everything, don't you?"

"Wouldn't be your son if I didn't," Gale teased cheekily.

This time, that did draw out a wholehearted laugh from Levy, tears and all. _"Goodness_ , you scared me, Gale," she told him. "You had _everyone_ so worried about you."

Gale scratched his cheek in his sheepishness. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized. He brushed a knuckle against Levy's cheek to wipe away her tears. "Didn't mean to make you cry, Mom. Honest."

"You're my _baby_ , Gale," Levy murmured to him. "Even if you frustrate me with your language, you're my baby boy. I don't want to lose you. _Ever."_

"And, you won't," Gale promised. "C'mon, Ma, have some faith in your prodigy son here. I _told_ you you'll be pushing one-hundred and living with me out in the country. And, you'll still try to get me to go to church and I'll still annoy the shit out of you, but you'll love me anyways."

"Don't forget about my grandkids," Levy reminded.

Gale groaned. _"Mom…"_ he whined. "You have _other_ kids for that. Can't you be satisfied with me and my five cats?"

Levy bubbled in her chortles, flicking her son's forehead. "You know I'll be happy as long as _you're_ healthy and happy," she promised. "I'd just prefer it if that happiness came in the form of a cute wife who _might_ be blonde—"

Gale's cheeks burned as he glared at Levy, half in embarrassment and half in mortification. _"Mom…"_ he warned.

"Just… How are you standing like this?" Levy had to know, changing the subject. "You were passed out just a half an hour ago and…"

" _Brrr!"_

Levy and Gale both looked up as Syra made a nest in Gale's hair. She circled her new sleeping spot before plopping down and curling up.

Gale snorted. "Glad to see the fur-ball is getting comfortable," he said dryly.

Levy understood everything. "So, it used Restoration on you," she presumed. She smiled and lifted a hand to run a finger down the back of the ikenga. "Thank you," she appreciated softly. "You saved my son. I'm in your debt."

Syra merely purred.

Gale peered over Levy to smile at Lucy. "Hey, Aunt Luce," he greeted. "What's shakin'?" He opened an arm for her. "Don't tell me I'm not getting a hug from my fav auntie."

Lucy laughed as she came forward to hug Gale. "Don't tell your other aunts that," she let him know. "They might attack me if they found out I'm your favorite."

Gale kissed Lucy on the cheek. "Wait. I think Aunt Cana is my favorite," he decided.

Lucy scowled at Gale. "Why her?"

Gale shrugged. "She gave me my first beer when I was, like, twelve."

Levy gasped. _"Gale Metalicana Redfox_ , you drank _illegally?!"_ she cried, making Gale wince.

"You let me drink liquor at communion, so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal?" Gale tried to reason, though it came out with a questioning lilt.

"That's the blood of Christ, not just 'liquor'!" Levy lectured. She narrowed her eyes at her son. "Don't tell me you're into edibles and vaping and—!"

Gale's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No, Mom, no drugs, I _swear,"_ he vowed vehemently. "Look, you both can question me later. I have to get going."

"Young man," Levy started, making Gale groan and let both women go, "you aren't taking _another step_ out of this room." She watched as Gale sat on the ground. "I don't care if Restoration was used on you. It is dangerous out there with Bluenote still on the loose. You're staying right here."

"Mom, I can't stay in here," Gale argued. "Igneel and Mary Jane need help."

Lucy's eyes widened at the name of her son. "Wait. Igneel?" she wanted to knock. "What's going on? What's wrong with both of them?"

Gale sighed and looked between his mother and his aunt. "Look, I have some stuff to tell you. And, some of it, you might not believe."

Levy crossed her arms and she and Lucy exchanged a look. Levy raised an eyebrow defiantly at her son. _"Try us."_

°•°•°•°

Lucy was sitting on the couch while Levy paced in front of her and Gale sat in a chair with Syra in his lap. _"Wow,"_ Lucy commented quietly after the tale was finished. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but to just hear this…"

"We have to get to them," Gale decided firmly. "They need medical attention and stat. The longer we sit here, the more they could be at risk."

"Oh, we'll go and get them," Levy agreed. "But, you're not coming with us."

Gale growled. "But, Mom—!"

"Don't you 'but, Mom' me!" Levy snapped. "You have _no_ business going out there right now! You _need_ to—! I'm sorry, but did you just _roll your eyes_ at me?"

Gale huffed. "No, ma'am," he grumbled. "You're just being completely ridiculous."

That triggered something in Levy to give her youngest the coldest look. _"Excuse_ me?"

Gale sighed heavily. "Mom, how exactly are you going to get down there?" he challenged. "You need _me_ to get down there."

"We don't," Levy fought back. "Lu can use Earth Magic with her Star Dress: Virgo or Taurus. I can dig with my Magic. You're _staying – here."_

Gale met his mother's glare head on. "I'm _leaving,"_ he snarled at her. "You can't make me stay here! Not when my friends are out there and could be dying for all we know! For fuck sake's, Mom—!"

"You will use _respectful_ language—"

Gale sprang up, cradling Syra. "Mom, Blondie _literally_ was blasted into the past with no way back to the future!" he shouted at her. "I can't do a damn thing to help her! I don't know what's happening or what _will_ happen to her! I don't even know how she's going to get back and that fucking _kills_ me, but I can actually _do_ something about my friends down there! Don't you get that?"

Levy was already shaking her head. "No. No. This isn't up for debate and, if it was, your dad would agree with me."

"Oh, yeah, Mom, great fucking debate," Gale congratulated, sardonic. "Really decided to listen to the other side of the argument, didn't you?"

Levy was about to bite back with something fierce when she calmed herself, closing her eyes. "Gale, I'm doing this because I love you," she promised. She raised a finger as her Magic Circle appeared.

Gale's eyes widened, then they narrowed in his rage. _"Mom!"_ he shouted at her. He leapt to his feet, but he was unable to move when he found the words **SHACKLES** latched onto his legs. He jerked and kicks his legs, but no matter what he did, they would not budge. "Mom, don't you _dare_ do this to me!" he roared at her.

Levy began to write with her finger in the air. "I'm keeping you safe," she told him. "I just lost you. I'm not taking that risk again."

"You're about to lose me if you do this!" Gale jerked even harder, glaring at his mother all the while. "You can't do this! Mom, don't do this!"

Levy gave a shaky breath. _"I command these runes,"_ she chanted. _"No life shall be able to leave beyond this point."_

Gale's bottom lip trembled. He looked at his shackles in his seething wrath and conjured a gem-based dagger. He hacked at the shackles until the words dissolved. He rushed forward only for an invisible wall to stop him. In his agonized ire, he saw violet runes appear with the same words Levy had spoken. "No…" He punched the barrier. "Mom, no! I'll hate you for this!"

Levy looked at her son in a mixture of a mother's love and a mother's sorrow. "I know you will, but this is to protect you," she promised him. "We'll make sure Igneel, Mary Jane, and Peter get the attention they need."

"Mom!" Gale's voice broke a bit as he kept punching the barrier. His body shook. "Mom, _please!"_

Levy's eyes began to sting with unshed tears. "I love you," she confessed to him. "I love you _so much_ , baby."

Gale shut his eyes. "I…" His trembling stopped. His eyes opened to sear Levy with a glare that could freeze ocean. _"Fuck you,_ Mom."

Levy gasped before her hands covered her mouth. A tear was shed before she turned and made a dash for leaving the office.

Gale punched the barrier one more time and gave a cry of just pure rage before dropping to his knees. "Dammit!" he yelled.

Lucy stepped up the barrier and placed a hand on it. She crouched down so she was Gale's level, even if he did not want to meet her eyes. "I know you said that because you're hurt, but Gale, she really is doing what she thinks is best for you," she assured.

Silence.

Lucy sighed as she stood up. "We'll bring them home, Gale," she promised. "Luna, too. Everyone. We'll bring everyone home." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Gale let out a terse breath as his eyes stung. "Shit. Dammit," he cursed to himself. "Why the fuck did I have to say that? Why couldn't she just let me go?"

 _I'm so damn_ **helpless** _. I can't sit on the sidelines._

 _The focus shifted on a blonde maiden full of laughter and joy._

 _Is this what she felt like? This feeling of despair… Is this what she felt?_

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale focus on Syra who put her paws on his chest. Her ears were pulled back as her nose twitched in her worry for him. He lifted a hand to stroke her neck. "Don't worry, fur-ball. I don't plan on staying here for very much longer." He picked himself up and turned around.

He faced the giant glass window.

Gale opened his jacket and helped Syra into an inner jacket pocket. "We're leaving," he decided in a snarl. "Lag, you're with me." He nodded towards the window. "I want you to get a running start and break the window, got me?"

Lag nodded and took off into a sprint for the window.

Gale ran after him.

 _I'm not about to stay back here like a princess locked in a damn tower._

 _CRASH._

Lag leapt through the window, breaking it.

Gale followed after him with glass flying everywhere.

 _PITTER-PATTER. PITTER-PATTER._

Rain and wind hit Gale's face as he fell.

 _I've got friends out there who need all the help they can get._

Lag turned, and his arms opened to catch his master.

 _I've got a blonde out there who is counting on me to figure shit out on this end for her._

If Gale had noticed closer, he would see Syra's body warming itself with her Magic with her halo burning a bright blue.

 _So,_ **Hell** _no am I staying in that office. I'm getting out there and fighting for them._

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale looked to see Syra glowing. "What are you…?" His eyes widened when he felt Syra's Magic expand and entrap him and Lag. It was electrifying and freeing to feel such powerful Magic flow through his body—he almost felt like he was going to explode if it was not spent. "Oh, no… No, _no_ , Syra, _don't!_ Wait a minute!"

It was too late.

Sparkles surrounded Gale and Lag as they inched closer to the ground. The sparkles brightened and brightened until they completely exploded in a flash of brilliant light right before Lag's back could hit the ground.

And, just like that, they were gone.

°•°•°•°

It was the sound of panicked murmurs that really stirred Gale.

The first inhale he took through his nose, his body nearly rejected the scents being given to him. They smelt earthy, and not the good type. They smelt rotten with an odd odor of power mixing into it all. He could vaguely smell burnt food coming from some direction. A man had been where he was two days ago, and he had been sexually sated along with an equally sated female. He smelled two females close to his body. Young. One was about to enter her cycle.

Gale groaned.

"He is waking," came hiss with a Minstrish accent. "Have the cooks prepare a meal and one of the maids draw a bath."

Footsteps scuttled away in a hurry.

Gale fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that something bright was shining down on him. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you all right?" came fret in a soft pitch.

Gale grunted as he took to righting himself.

"Oh, no, wait, sir, please do not strain yourself," came insistent plea.

Gale ignored it as he sat up. He took a look at where he was. It seemed that he had landed in some sort of barn that only had old antiques and hay to offer. His gaze continued to turn to see Lag was guarding his body very carefully. He looked down to see Syra was still tucked away in his jacket pocket, though she looked too scared to venture out. Gale's eyes finally went in front of him.

A woman with hazel eyes greeted him.

Such strikingly familiar hazel eyes…

Though, what really got Gale's attention was the clothes she wore. She wore a common, frilly dress that was suitable and durable enough for long walks and horse-riding, but it was a dress nonetheless. The woman looked like she had never heard of a Lacrima-Vision, let along knew what the term "LacriNet" meant.

"I'm in the past, aren't I?" Gale asked in that dreamy type of loopy.

The woman blinked at him. _"Excuse_ me?"

Gale fell back and covered his face as he groaned. One last word escaped his lips.

" _Fuck."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!_

Levy and Lucy's feet splashed against puddles as they dashed through the streets. They ducked into an alley when the sounds of fierce chanting and feral hisses headed their way and waited for it all to pass. When it did, they ducked back out and kept running with rain ponchos covering their body and packs on their back.

Lucy glanced at the firm look in Levy's eyes. But, behind that firmness was nothing more than sorrow.

 _Poor Levy…_

Magic and roars and the sounds of explosions forced Levy's hand and she wrote the word **BARRIER** in the air. The words formed a wall for the falling debris and dust to hit.

Lucy decided now was the right time to ask. "Levy, we can go back if you want—"

"My niece and nephew are somewhere, and they aren't safe at all, Lu," Levy cut in. "Gale will understand I'm doing what's best for him. We have to keep moving."

Lucy softened, but she did not protest. "You know he loves you," she assured. "His temper is just like Gajeel's when he was younger, but he _loves you_ , Levy."

"I know he does, Lu," Levy said quietly. She dispelled her barrier when there was nothing more from which to shelter. "He's just frustrated right now, and I understand what it's like to not be able to help his friends. But, with Bluenote on the loose still…"

Lucy knew what Levy was going to say. "You don't want Bluenote to find him and repeat what he did." She put a hand on Levy's shoulder. "Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale will make Bluenote and Jacob regret messing with our children."

Levy nodded. "Come on. We have to keep moving."

They kept up their running and dodging with the occasional retaliation to familiars and water creatures. Lucy kept her whip handy and was unafraid to use it while Levy would write **SUN** and burn away those devilish creatures trying to kill them. It was a system that worked for them and them alone.

But it was when they confronted a bigger familiar than they had ever seen did their system need adjusting.

It was a slimy one with a frowning face strapped onto it. It crawled around and oozed acid, but that did not stop it when it smelt Levy and Lucy. A mouth opened full of shark teeth and saliva, all but begging to eat two human souls. It let out a rabid shriek.

Levy and Lucy covered their ears.

Lucy turned to Levy. "Get back!"

Levy nodded and retreated a few steps.

Lucy took her hands off her ears to glare at the creature. _"Star Dress! Sagittarius!_ " she chanted as gold wrapped around her. When it cracked ofd, she was pulling back the string to her bow with her high ponytail and twin tailcoat. A glowing star immersed in green charged itself as an arrow and Lucy chanted, _"Star Shot!"_

She let the string go.

The creature looked annoyed as star-bound arrows sunk into its skin. Sunk in. It absorbed each arrow without flaw. It caught a few in its mouth and munched out them. Disgust grew onto its face, however, at the taste of the stars and it hacked black vomit.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Not a fan, huh?" She let her Star Dress leave her to take on a new form. "All right! _Star—!"_

" _Lightning Dragon's Rooooooooooooooar!"_

The creature shrieked as hordes of lightning decimated its body and forced it to explode.

Levy rushed forward. _"Barrier!"_ she chanted, writing the word. It was made just in time as singed acid splattered against it.

When the display was over, Levy dispelled her word as soon as Laxus dropped to the ground. He wrinkled his nose in blatant revulsion. "Damn thing smells worse than Bixslow's cooking," he muttered. He turned to the two women and eyed them. "You two all—?"

"Listen here, Mister!"

Laxus' eyes widened when Lucy threw a finger at him.

"You can't just come here and steal my thunder! I would've had him, but n _o…!_ You just come _waltzing_ in here with your little roar and steal _my_ opponent!" Lucy raved.

Levy sweatdropped behind her. "Years of being with Natsu really _did_ rub off on you, Lu…"

"And, how come you haven't been answering the masters, huh?" Lucy demanded to know. "Do you know how _worried_ we all were about you?"

Laxus groaned his annoyance, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah, Blondie, I get it." He looked away. "Annoying bimbo."

A tick mark raged against Lucy's forehead. _"Lucy Kick!"_

 _BANG!_

Laxus sat on the ground with a bump on his head and curses falling off his lips.

Levy had to hold an angry Lucy back from clawing Laxus.

"Levy, let me go! I'm not done with him!" Lucy snarled, thrashing her arms.

Levy smiled nervously. "You're so fired up, Lu…"

Laxus shot Lucy a glare as he got up. "You're _that_ pissed off I took your prey?" he asked, voice flat. "Jesus, Blondie, I thought you had more class than th—"

Lucy huffed and interrupted him. "I'm pissed off because we've been trying to contact you about information on Mary Jane and Igneel, you _idiot,"_ she seethed.

Laxus' eyes widened. "You found them?"

Levy let Lucy go so she could explain. "We did," Lucy confirmed. "And where were you when we were figuring this out? Running around blindly!"

Laxus sighed. He stepped up to Lucy and put a hand on her head. "Sorry," he grunted. "I didn't mean to make you worry, Blondie."

Lucy frowned up at him, but her anger was gone. "I know you're worried about Mary Jane, but please. Don't just run off like that," she implored. "My son's missing too. I get you want to look for her, but we need to stick together."

Laxus had to agree and nodded. "Where are they?"

Lucy looked back to exchange a glance with Levy. "We're on our way there now. It's better if we explain on the way.

Laxus nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

And, so, they did.

Lucy and Levy took off with Laxus guarding their backs. Renewed resolve coursed through his green eyes.

 _I'm coming for you, Butterfly. We're coming._

* * *

Teeth tore into a biscuit smothered in jam.

The private dining room Gale sat in was a spectacle. It was a large hall built for nobility and spared no expense for everything to be perfect. Light poured through the large windows and caressed large paintings and busts displayed for all to see.

Water was chugged down.

Gale sat at the end with a smorgasbord of food at his disposal. Cobbler, Shepherd's Pie, potted shrimp, pork pies, pasties, and puddings—the food never ended.

Imagine the surprise of those who sat next to Gale their surprise of seeing him eat a meal for an army all by himself.

Nonetheless, the ikenga helped herself to a biscuit and the golem stood in the corner as a guard.

Hands picked up meat.

Gale had changed out of his black clothing in exchange for something fitting for this time period. A loose linen shirt a bit big on him was on his person and tan breeches on his legs. He opted for no shoes and did not seem bothered he did not have any on.

The woman of hazel eyes watched Gale to the right of him in a combination of wonder and befuddlement of his ravenous appetite. To the right of the woman was another around Gale's age, petite in stature and quite breakable looking. She shared the hazel eyes, but her dark brunette hair was pinned into a decorative bun. She used a fan to cover the lower half of her face, but she still watched Gale in utter fascination.

And, then, there was a male to Gale's left. He looked uncomfortably suspicious with everything with his hazel eyes and his dark brunette hair pulled down into a royal ponytail. He did not seat like a young lord should and did not even dress the part. His shirt and pants were loose, and he had a knack for no shoes.

"So," the woman Gale first saw started, "you're…from the future?"

Gale swallowed his mouthful of Shepherd's pie. "Mmm-mmm."

She pointed to Syra. "And, that is an 'ikenga', a creature that uses Time Magic, and it brought you back here?"

Gale nodded. "Pretty much."

The man frowned. "This sounds like a bunch of bollocks."

The youngest gasped and looked at the man. "Jäger! Language at the table!"

Jäger merely glared at Gale. "I find it a bit suspicious a strange boy falls from the sky when we are at the tail end of our border wars with Desierto and Midi." He leaned close to Gale. "Why, he could be a _spy_ for all we know, and we could be playing _right_ into his trap!" He flinched when the younger of the two women hit him with her fan. "Ow! _Kiki…!"_

Kiki huffed and fanned herself. "Honestly, Jäger, you have no honor," she admonished. She smiled sweetly at Gale. "Pay no mind to him, Lord Gale. Jäger has been this suspicious since birth."

Gale quirked an eyebrow. _"Right…"_ he supposed. "I'm not a 'lord', y'know. Just a regular dude who crashed into your stables."

Kiki laughed, blushing. "Yes, I know, but it would be rather improper to not give a guest as handsome as you a title."

"Uh…" Gale picked his brain for a response. "Touché?"

Jäger scoffed. "Don't get any ideas, Kiki. This 'guest' will not be one for much longer." He looked at the other woman who seemed deep in thought. "Come, Eliza. Surely _you_ agree with common sense? We cannot keep this strange _boy_ here."

Gale growled. "Keep callin' me 'boy' and we'll _see_ which one of us starts crying like a little bitch," he posed in threat.

"A time traveler…" Eliza murmured. "He's a _time traveler…"_

Jäger looked plain agitated Eliza ignored his claims. "Eliza, focus on the _boy_ over here."

Gale clenched his fists. "Call me 'boy' _one more time_ —!"

"My goodness, this is fascinating!" Eliza burst. Her hazel eyes gleamed as she swept them over Gale as if he were a spectacle. "I must collect more data on you! The use of Time Magic to create a Time Ripple and travel back and forth through the flow of the space-time continuum is something only theoretical, but I never _dreamed_ it would actually _work!"_

Jäger growled. "Eliza—"

Eliza peered curiously at Syra. "And this is an 'ikenga'?" She slowly offered her hand for Syra to sniff.

Syra instantly noticed Eliza's hand and backed away and into Gale, curling into the Earth Mage for protection.

Gale grinned and patted Syra's side. "She's not normally this shy, so don't mind the little fur-ball," he said in amusement.

"She's beautiful," Eliza complimented. "And she looks so young. It amazes me she brought you into the past." She frowned. "Though, that _does_ leave the trouble of how a paradox can concur."

Jäger tried to get noticed again. "Eli—!"

"In my time, we know when an ikenga is set to fix the time stream," Gale explained, "paradoxes aren't something to worry about."

"E—!"

Eliza frowned and held her chin. "If that is the case, then what type of present will you return to?" she wondered. "You are in a past that will change your future. But, will it change my future or yo—?"

" _Eliza!"_

Eliza looked at the heavily-breathing Jäger in confusion. "What?"

Jäger pointed at Gale. "We cannot cavort with this spy!" he insisted.

Gale snorted. "Who says, 'cavort'?"

Jäger ignored him and leaned closer to the two women. "He must know by now of our family line! Pretending to be a confused time traveler? This is some elaborate ploy to _destroy_ the McGarden na—!"

Gale's eyes widened. "Hold on a second!" He looked at the trio. "You're all _…'McGardens'?"_

Kiki answered eagerly. "Of course!" She gestured to Jäger with her fan. "Jäger is my brother and this mansion is our home."

"I'm simply the first cousin," Eliza explained. "I am only here for a fair bit of research before I head to my next sighting."

Gale tried to tame the shock on his face when he heard that and tipped his head in interest. "Interesting…" he murmured. "What do you research? What type of scientist are you?"

"I am a theoretical physicist and dabble in linguistics," Eliza confessed, her smile widening with pride.

"Eliza is one of the first women to be a theoretical physicist," Kiki told Gale like it was a huge secret. She scoffed. "Men these days cannot simply have _all_ the fun."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "A theoretical physicist, huh? And a part-time linguist at that."

 _Gotta give it to her. She's pretty ballsy. Maybe in my time, women are equal, but in this present, women are forced to be the subs. She's one impressive ancestor of mine._

"As of now, my main focus in languages is Elvish and Ancient Language," Eliza revealed, eyes shining as she spoke of her work. "I am in the works of learning Olden Fae."

Gale's eyebrows shot up. "Woah. Ancient Language _and_ Elvish? And, Olden Fae on top of that?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Damn. That's incredible someone is still speaking those dead languages."

As Eliza blushed even more, Kiki added, "Eliza is just being modest. She is very fluent on every language in Ishgar. Sometimes, she will interpret for our family's foreign guests." She nudged her cousin. "You are quite the catch, Eliza."

Eliza messed with her dark hair, stroking it. "Oh, I would not say that," she tried to dismiss.

"I agree." Gale meant it. "That's pretty far out, Miss Eliza."

Eliza's lips twisted into a frown. "'Far…out'? What is the meaning of that word?"

Gale laughed. "It means that's really spectacular," he translated. "So, what type of physics do you—?"

Jäger had it up to here and banged on the table. He glowered fiercely at Gale. "You see! He asks all these questions and you think him not to be a spy?" He stood up abruptly. "I will not tolerate a Desiertan spy under our roof!"

"He asks of questions because he is rather curious of our lives, you dolt," Eliza countered. "A spy would—!"

"A spy would play dumb to get _right_ what they wanted!" Jäger insisted. "We must hand him over to the Minstrish authorities at once or we could all be—!"

"Wait! _'Minstrish_ authorities'?"

Everyone looked at Gale's incredulous face.

"I'm not…" Gale swallowed. "I'm not in Fiore?"

The three relatives blinked at each other at that question.

Kiki slowly shook her head. "No, Lord Gale," she confirmed. "You are in Chestford, Minstrel."

Gale's eyes widened

Then, they steeled over.

He gritted his teeth.

"Chestford," he repeated, " _Minstrel_. I'm in _Minstrel."_ He looked down at Syra who automatically pinned back her ears and tried to make herself look smaller. "Did you hear that, fur-ball? We're in _Minstrel."_ He picked her up by her scruff. He did not care she shrunk away from him, shaking when she saw the amount of rage on his face. He bared fang. "That's not Fiore," he snarled at her. "We're four hundred years in the past where the first train still has yet to be made. Do you know how long of a journey it is to get to Fiore?"

Syra trembled. _"Brr—"_

" _A whole fucking month by foot!"_ Gale snapped. He set down Syra—he did not drop her—and rudely pushed himself from the table. He let out a ragged roar as he got up and stalked away, Lag loping behind him.

Eliza stood up at once and followed after him. "Wait! Sir, where are you going?" She picked up the skirt of her dress to catch up to Gale as he looked around with a chip on his shoulder.

"Finding an exit," Gale snarled to her. "I'm supposed to be in Margaret Town in _Fiore!_ _Not – Minstrel!"_

Eliza put a hand on Gale's shoulder to stop him from storming this way and that. "You must calm down," she pleaded. "Working yourself up will only—"

"I can't do that!" Gale snapped, seething. "My partner—the _best fucking thing_ that's happened to me—is five _hundred_ kilometers away from me, living in her own personal Hell, and _where_ do I end up? _Away_ from her!"

"Are you saying another one from the future was brought into the past?" Eliza's eyes widened at that. "But, for what reason?"

Gale shrugged off Eliza's hand and took a few steps away from her, crossing his arms. "I don't know and that's what triggers me the most," he growled, turning his back to her. "She's in Margaret Town, scared she'll never come back to the future—our present. I promised her I wouldn't let her say her—die here. I promised her I'd protect her." He gave off a sarcastic laugh and flopped his arms to his sides. "Yeah. Great job I'm doing," he praised himself falsely.

Eliza tried again and put a hand on Gale's shoulder. When he made no attempt to shrug it off, she relaxed. "You said the ikenga brought you here on a whim. No rhyme or reason." Not a question. Just a desire for verification.

Gale sighed. "Yeah."

"I do not hold that as truth."

Gale turned to Eliza, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?"

"From what I am to understand of this breed based on your tale, an ikenga will use whatever life around it necessary to correct time," Eliza began. "Your lady, wherever she may be, was brought into the past for what reason?"

Guilt flashed over Gale's eyes as he remembered. "In our present, two beings more powerful than anything are at war," he said in narrative. "Blondie, she… She wanted to help. She wanted to stop them. She has this crazy idea that no one thinks she can make a difference or that I'm just playing her out to be weak, but that's not it."

"So, she was brought into the past due to her desire to correct something," Eliza summed up. "I think I may understand now." She led Gale towards a set of closed doors larger than Elfman. She opened them up and stepped inside.

Gale trailed after her and looked around. It seemed this was the piano room filled with scores among scores and a grand piano without a speck of dust. Regal chairs were provided for spectators when they came to listen to a sonata. Eliza promptly sat on one and patted the one next to her. Gale took it slowly.

When Gale settled down, Eliza took in a breath. "Now. I am not a biologist or magizoologist in the slightest nor am I a Mage, but I _did_ do a semester of theoretical Magic," she confided. "I understand this when it comes to Magic. When it senses something a Mage strongly desires, it grants the wish without thinking of the repercussions. I believe Syra sensed the same on both you and your lady. A desire so strong, it met all the criteria and Syra reacted in a way she thought proper. She granted your wish."

"But, I'm in _Minstrel,"_ Gale countered in a hiss. "How is that _helping_ me? I'm five _hundred_ kilometers from my Blondie!"

"I don't know all the answers," Eliza reminded gently. "But, I can assume it is because you're helping fix the time stream. You not only met all the criteria for your desire to be met, but you met the criteria it took for Time Magic to work on you and deliberately bring you here. Time and Space Magic don't make mistakes."

Gale made a noise of frustration. "Okay, okay, I get that, but…" He hunched over. "I just—I…" He gathered himself and looked at Eliza. "I wanted _so_ _badly_ to be there for her," he told her. "I wanted to save her. To protect her. But, how can I do that from all the way here? I _have_ to get to Fiore before the past kills her."

 _STEP… STEP…_

"Then, you best move fast."

Gale and Eliza looked up to see Jäger leaning on the entryway, a pensive from on his face.

"Jäger…" Eliza murmured

Gale sneered at him. "What made you so _gung-ho_ about helping me?" he spat. "I thought I was just another spy?"

Jäger sighed and moved into the room. "I don't know what _'gung-ho'_ means, but Kiki gave me an earful after you stormed out and rather dramatically, may I add," he muttered. His lips curled into a teasing smirk. "I don't think spies would act like such a thespian. Not unless they were truly pitiful."

Eliza laughed behind her hand while Gale let a hand cup his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Oh, _gee_. _Please_ , go on," he insisted, tone acidic.

Jäger belted a laugh and settled into a chair next to Gale. "I do see my little sister's point," he had to admit. "When you came to, you _did_ sound out-of-sorts. And, your vocabulary is quite inventive. _And_ , perhaps you _didn't_ know us for our family name," he supposed.

Gale begrudgingly gave Jäger some side-eye. "What's it mean to be a 'McGarden' anyways?"

Eliza decided it was best if she explained. "We come from a long line of scholars and high-ranking military officials. My father is in the navy as an admiral and my mother is in Andüsa to learn more of its indigenous people. She's a nurse, but she is also a cultural anthropologist. She'll be heading to the New World on its first journey soon." She gestured to Jäger. "His father is a famed engineer for His Majesty's Royal Air Force, and his mother happens to teach art and drawing at Edinborough University."

"Mother holds many private sessions in the house, though," Jäger added. "When she can, she teaches political science to her female students here every Tuesday and political philosophy every Thursday."

"And then our Aunt Helen is the most rebellious," Eliza let Gale in. _"She_ happens to write books under a pseudonym male alias."

Jäger rolled his eyes Heavenward. "That's our aunt Helen for you," he sighed. "She is an activist in women's rights and has nearly been arrested more times than any of us can count." He snorted. "It is a wonder that John Mill fellow is leaping through our fathers' hoops just to lock her into marriage."

Gale cocked his head. "Who's he?"

"Youngest member of the parliament and quite the philosopher," Jäger clarified. "He's been after our aunt Helen ever since she protested outside the Palace of Dexter. Told us it was love at first sight." He shook his head. "I don't know what's worse: the fact that he is contributing generous backing for the suffrage movement to catch Aunt Helen's eye or the fact that our fathers are willing to hand over our own aunt if he does them favors."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I'll say," she muttered. "The day Aunt Helen marries is the day I give up being a physicist."

Gale grinned. "Okay, this family sounds pretty awesome."

 _Damn. I didn't realize my ancestors were this legit._

Eliza smiled. "We're happy you think so…I think." She turned to Jäger. "All right. We need to help him get to Fiore as fast as we can. It is the least we can do."

Jäger sported a Cheshire grin. "Kiki went to fetch exactly what he's going to need."

Eliza seemed to understand and grinned as well.

Gale looked back and forth between the cousins. "Am I missing something here?" he wanted to know.

Eliza stood up and held out her hand for Gale. "Come! You shall see Uncle's inventions firsthand! And, you will not be disappointed," she assured.

Gale eyed the hand suspiciously, but he eventually placed his hand in hers. As he got to his feet, he muttered, "All right. But, I swear to God this better be—"

°•°•°•°

"—the awesomest thing I've ever seen!" Gale's eyes sparkled as he looked at the invention. "Holy shit, are you _serious_ right now?" He pointed at the invention. "I'm taking _that?!"_

Eliza gave a closed-mouth smile as she hummed, nodding. "I see that it is to your liking?" she jested.

"'Liking'?" Gale barked a laugh. "How about 'loving'?" He moved around the invention. "Oh, this is so _sweet!"_

The invention that had Gale besotted was none other than a broomstick. But, it was not just any broomstick. The entire witch's broom had been created in the same way of a motorcycle. Bullhorns were used as handlebars and glistened in gold polishing. The saddle looked like a cross between a bike seat and an elephant saddle chair. The emblem of Minstrel and His Majesty's military were painted on the sides and the end of the broom was large and fire-powered. It sat on the ground, waiting for a Mage to command it.

Jäger crossed his arms, obviously pleased with Gale's reaction. "My father has been experimenting for the Royal Air Force," he explained. "As of now, Mages make up the Air Force by use of broomsticks and magical creatures. My father wanted to maximize passengers on a broomstick and came up with the Mobula, prototype seventeen."

Gale tentatively touched the handlebars and let out a shaky breath when he felt them underneath his fingertips. "This is A-one amazing," he exhaled. "Your old man made something like this and you haven't even tested it out yet?"

Kiki answered this one. "Since we aren't Mages, flying a broom raises a challenge. Our father may be a magiaeronautic engineer, but that does not mean he is a Mage himself. He is simply an Enchanter."

Gale raised his eyebrows at that and looked at Kiki. "For real? That's awesome!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« An Enchanter is a person who uses specialized magical equipment in order to put Magic into their creations. Magical Engineers or Magic Smiths are known to be Enchanters. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Jäger frowned. "Yes, but that means we cannot ride this broom as we are not Mages," he said. "Only a Mage can ride carpets and brooms." He pointed at Gale. "That is where you come in. This may be a prototype, but it can get you to Fiore faster than any stallion could ever. You should take it."

Acceptance was on Gale's tongue at once, but he swallowed it back. "Are you sure about this?" he wanted to check. "I mean this _is_ your father's invention. Won't he be mad if I took it to Fiore?"

Kiki waved off Gale's concerns with her fan. "Father will be happy a Mage took it for a test run," she assured. She winked at Gale. "Just send a letter to us about how well it worked, all right?"

Gale nodded. "I will," he promised.

Kiki gestured to the maid behind her who had a pack all packed for Gale. As the maid came forth to Gale, Kiki explained, "I made sure your old clothes and some provisions were packed away for you. You'll have to excuse me if I overlooked anything."

Gale took the pack. "No, this is really great." He bowed to the maid. "Thank you, but…" He went to set the pack on the saddle before he looked back at the McGarden's and his lips turned down. "I mean this is really cool of you to do, but I mean… I don't…" He struggled to find the right words.

Eliza found them for him. "I wish we had more time too," she confessed, "but your fate lies in Fiore." She stepped forward to bring Gale into a warm embrace. "But, I wish you the best of luck on your quest," she whispered to him. She rubbed his back. "May you find your lady and help her in any way you can."

Gale's eyes widened. Then, they softened and shimmered. "Thanks," he appreciated in a mumble.

 _She smells just like Mom._

Slowly, Gale hugged her back.

 _I wish I hadn't… I shouldn't have…_

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale and Eliza pulled apart to see Syra hiding behind Lag's leg. She ducked back when curious eyes set upon her. She thought she was being stealthy.

Gale hung his head, chuckling. "C'mere, fur-ball," he called. "You're terrible at hiding."

Syra took a few hesitant paw steps towards Gale. She glanced nervously at the McGardens before slinking off to Gale. When he stooped low, she tried to lower herself even more to the ground and squeaked when Gale used both hands to cradle her.

"We'll get back your mama soon," Gale cooed to her in assurance. He scratched under Syra's chin and smiled when she began to purr. "Troublesome blonde. She's gonna make me get gray hair before I reach twenty."

As Gale got up, Jäger could not help himself. "This lady you are rescuing… Is she your fiancé?"

Gale stood up as he gave one of those shoulders-shaking laughs. "Nah. Way too young and way too disinterested to think of marriage."

Kiki beamed at that. "So, you're not claimed, then?" she wanted to confirm. Her eyes traced him up and down and something playful glinted in them.

"I'm claimed all right," Gale assured. He got to his feet and to the broom. "Just without the rings and matrimony."

Kiki pouted. "Pity."

"So, then, this lady," Jäger persevered, "who is she?"

Gale paused. "Well… She's definitely _not_ a lady," he had to admit. "She's… She's my Blondie, I guess. She's pretty much the good girl with some attitude to her." He laughed to himself. "And don't get in-between her and her five meals a day."

Jäger's lips quirked into a healthy grin. "She sounds like a handful."

"She's something," Gale had to agree.

"What be her name?" Jäger wondered. "This girl of yours?"

"Luna," Gale named. "Luna Dragneel. Oh!" His eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. "You guys probably know her mom's side of the family!"

Eliza tilted her head. "Why would that be?"

Gale offered a fangy grin. "Does the surname 'Heartfilia' ring any bells?"

Kiki gasped.

Jäger looked lovestruck merely hearing the name.

Eliza's face could not contain her excited beam.

" _You_ _know_ the Heartfilia Clan?" Kiki gaped, Jäger sighed, and Eliza shrieked.

"I take it that's a 'yes'," Gale supposed in a chortle.

Kiki's pout grew more prominent. "I could _never_ compare with a Heartfilia lady," she lamented. "They're all so powerful and perfect."

"Aren't they?" Jäger smiled, intoxicated off the thought of the clan. "Such women of high beauty rivaling the moon and stars… What I would not give to be with a Heartfilia lady and take on her last name…"

Eliza looked like she was bouncing off the walls. "Oh, this settles it! I must come with you!"

At that, Gale grew alarmed. "What? Why?"

"Because it is rare for just anyone to meet a Heartfilia, let alone speak to one!" Eliza stressed. She clapped her hands in her eagerness. "I have so many questions for the Clan Leader. Where do I begin? She will have so many stories to tell."

Gale laughed, though a bit nervously. "Well, this isn't exactly a 'shits and giggles' trip, so could you not—?"

"If Eliza is going, then I'm going too," Kiki decided stubbornly. "I'm not staying behind while Eliza gets all the fun _again_. Besides…"—she shielded her mouth with her fan—"I can meet the girl I will duel."

Gale sweatdropped. "Yo, listen, this isn't something—"

"And, of course, as a gentleman, it would be wrong for me not to accompany my sister and favorite cousin," Jäger said chivalrously. He placed a dramatic hand over his heart. "I would not be able to live with myself if my own relatives went off with a strange man. I am the lord of the house without Father around after all. Where they go, I go."

A devious glint entered his eyes as he looked away.

 _And, I might be able to get a chance to meet a single Heartfilia. If my charm works like it normally does, I may have a bride before tea time tomorrow._

Gale grimaced and held his nose.

 _Aw, dude, your Scent of Interest is really hurtin' my sniffer._

Eliza let out a little squeak of happiness and turned to her maid. "Regina, pack adequate clothing and supplies for all of us and make it light." She turned to Jäger in thought. "Do you remember the exchange rate from Minstrish Marks to Fioren Liras?"

Jäger thought on it. "I think the Mark is weaker than the Lira, isn't it?"

Eliza hummed. "Hmm. Yes, I thought so too." She began to walk away with her maid in tow and Jäger and Kiki fell into step. "Perhaps we should bring a letter of recommendation? We _could_ be meeting the Clan Leader for all we know."

Gale weakly reached out. "Wait… Hold on a sec…" He sighed when he went ignored. "Well, damn. Guess my fam are coming too."

 _STOMP. STOMP._

Gale looked up at Lag. "Lag," he told the golem glumly, "I think we're in deeper shit than I thought we were. My family is coming along to meet…my family. Isn't this just perfect?"

And Lag just blinked.

* * *

Lucy, Levy, and Laxus gathered around the hole on the outskirts of Magnolia. Laxus looked skeptical as he stared into it.

"And this is where that Gajeel mini-me said they were?" Laxus grunted. He sniffed around. "If it weren't for this damn rain, I could get a whiff of what's going on."

Levy wrote the word **LIGHT**. The word appeared and floated in Levy's hand. "Well, since the hole is open, we can assume at least someone went down," she supposed. "Gale said Mary Jane told him Jacob Lessio is down there. If he still is using his Assassin Magic, the light I created will be enough to keep him at bay."

"I'm not saying I don't believe the mini-me," Laxus grunted, "but if what he's saying is true, then we have to worry about Dimaria. She's not in her right mind. Which means—"

"Which means we have to exercise even more caution," Lucy cut in. "We can't afford to let her stop time." Her eyes darkened. "I won't let any of us be put in a situation like that."

Levy touched Lucy's shoulder to relax her. "We won't let you in that situation either," she assured.

"We'll make sure Dimaria doesn't get the chance to get a hit on us," Laxus promised. "Same to Lessio. If I see him, the bastard has Hell to pay for messing with my butterfly."

Levy nodded at Laxus, then looked at Lucy. "You ready, Lu?"

"Anything for the kids," Lucy said, adamant. "Let's go."

The walk down was in an apprehensive silence. None of them knew what awaited at the bottom. All they had to go on was Gale's word alone. Jacob Lessio could be waiting for them, ready to clap them onto another dimension. Dimaria could be there, back to her arrogant ways with her backsword and clicking teeth. Anything could happen.

Laxus waited for both women to get to the floor before he followed after them. Lightning sparked ofd him and caused him to growl. "I hate being underground," he rumbled. "Only thing I can get is we're in some sort of maze of tunnels, but…"

Levy shed her light on the runes. She felt them with her free hand. "These runes… They're so ancient," she breathed. "And the Magic in the air… It feels like the same spells we cast on the confinement level of the guild."

"Which means there are certain conditions we have to meet to be able to get where we want to go." Lucy sighed. "We need some sort of guide or—"

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

In a poof of smoke and Magic, Lelantos appeared before Lucy. He eagerly greeted his mistress, barking and getting up on his hind legs. He licked her face as his tail wagged a mile a minute.

Lucy laughed and ruffled his fur. "Hey, Lelantos! Yes, I know, I know, I missed you too!"

Lelantos dropped back to four paws and sat before his mistress. He barked his sentences to her.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lelantos dipped his head and gave a mixture of a yawn and a bark.

"What's the hair-ball saying?" Laxus wanted to know.

Lucy interpreted as Lelantos kept barking. "Natsu, Nashi, Gary, Luke, Gemini, and Actaeon are all with Igneel, Mary Jane, and Peter and…" She listened to Lelantos' side of the story before translating. "He says we shouldn't be too worried since Nashi healed everyone."

Levy twisted her face in confusion. "But, that doesn't explain why everyone is down here," she pointed out. "How could they have possibly known?"

Lucy crouched down to give affection to a patient Lelantos. His eyes closed in bliss and he fell onto his back for belly rubs. "Lelantos and Actaeon are trained to sniff out a spiritual scent. They know mine, Natsu's and the kids' by heart," she explained. "Since Actaeon was with Nashi and Luke, I guess Lelantos found where Igneel was and Actaeon led them here." She frowned. "But, I don't get how Natsu got roped in."

"We can ask him when we get there," Laxus said rather impatiently. "Can the hound get us there or not?"

Lelantos scrambled to his feet. He pointed to the left with his nose and whined before traipsing away.

Lucy gestured for Laxus. "There's your answer." She walked after Lelantos.

Levy and Laxus exchanged glances before following.

Lelantos was confident in his paw steps and did not stray from his path. Lucy trusted her spirit and, in turn, Levy and Laxus trusted Lucy. Laxus kept his jaw locked as his static occasionally clacked in unrest.

"I hate this," Laxus muttered. "It's like I can feel him watching."

"Don't do anything rash," Levy instructed firmly. "If we don't provoke him, maybe we can get to the chamber safely."

Laxus clenched his fists. "And maybe he attacks us like the little shit he is," he groused. "We know Warlocks don't play fair."

A frown. "That's not very kind to say, Mister Dreyar."

Lelantos stopped, hackles raised as he pulled back his lips into a deadly snarl. He would protect his mistress no matter what.

Lucy conjured her whip in an instant.

A deadly glare mounted Levy's face.

Lightning wrapped around Laxus' body.

For Jacob Lessio cloaked in shadows stood before them.

Jacob's eyes slid onto Lucy. "Ah, yes. You were much younger when we last crossed paths, Misses Dragneel. You have certainly grown into a refined young lady." His gaze drifted to Levy. "Gajeel's wife, yes? Bluenote had an interest in your youngest son. Tell me: is he still alive?"

"You _monster!"_ Levy cried. "You nearly _killed_ my _son!"_

Jacob shrugged. "Bluenote did that. Not me," he reminded. "However…" His stare slid onto Laxus. "Right. You're that girl's father. How can you say you're properly raising her when she lacks manners or any respect for her elders?"

"If you mean she kicked your sorry ass, then I raised my daughter right," Laxus fired back.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Impudent man," he snapped. "Since you nor Misses Redfox are necessary"—there was a distinctive clicking sound—"you can leave this world."

Bloodshot eyes opened in the midst of the shadows. Darkness sharp as a knife appeared against the light, eagerly waiting to sink itself into flesh.

Levy's eyes widened.

Laxus was quick to protect her as his lightning wound around his body.

Lucy shielded them before the gun could go off. "Hey, wait!"

Jacob stopped.

"You can't kill them!" Lucy insisted. "And, if you think you can"—she stretched out her whip—"you'll have to go through me."

Lelantos growled his agreement.

Jacob frowned grimly. "Very well."

The bloodshot eyes closed.

The darkness mellowed out.

Levy blinked her surprise. "What…"

Even Lucy was startled at how complacent Jacob was being. "Wait… Really?"

Jacob kept his bloodshot stare on her. "Don't think I am being this cooperative just because of your asking," he warned. "But, I have strict orders based around you, Misses Dragneel. So, I will let them live for now."

Now, Lucy was rightfully suspicious. "What type of 'orders'?" she demanded to know.

Jacob faded back into the shadows. "Until we meet again." And just like that, he was gone.

Levy let out a breath. "What was that?" she whispered.

Laxus eyed Lucy. "I don't know whether to be thankful Lucy saved us or pissed I didn't get to practice shock therapy on the bastard."

"Let's go with thankful," Lucy decided, dismissing her whip. "Lelantos?"

Lelantos barked and continued to lead them down the tunnel.

Now more than ever were all three S-Class Mages on guard. Laxus took the rearguard with his static on alert and his ears pricked. Levy and Lucy kept close together with both of them looking out for the other. But, Lucy could not shake off Jacob's words.

" _But, I have strict orders based around you, Misses Dragneel. So, I will let them live for now."_

 _What could he possibly mean by that? she wondered. 'Orders'? Is someone after me? A demon? Another Warlock? But, for what reason besides—?_

It clicked.

 _Of course. It has to be._

"I see the light!"

Levy's exclamation brought Lucy out of her revere with Lelantos barking. He picked up his speed and the three Mages followed with ease, racing towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Lelantos broke through it first, then Lucy, then Levy, then Laxus.

"Mama!"

" _Lucy?!"_

"Aunt Levy! Uncle Laxus!"

"Miss Lucy is here! Piri-piri!"

And happy barking.

Lucy was taken back when Nashi threw herself at her mother in a large hug. She laughed and hugged her daughter back. "Hi, my little star."

"Hey, Mama," Nashi mumbled. She pulled back with a wet smile and teary eyes. "It's good to see you."

"Mom…"

Lucy looked at Luke and opened an arm for him to hug her. "My sweet prince," she murmured. "You protected your sister, didn't you?" She ran a hand through Luke's scalp. "Thank you for being so brave."

"Lucy…"

Lucy looked up.

Onyx connected with chocolate.

Lucy tossed Natsu a soft smile. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Natsu replied with a toothy grin. "Guess we really _can't_ be apart for too long. Talk about being clingy."

Lucy was about to reply when Laxus outraged cry stopped her.

" _What the Hell happened to my butterfly?!"_

Everyone looked to see Laxus on his knees near his beloved daughter. So many emotions raged in his emerald eyes. Pain for her sake. Self-loathing for not protecting her. And grief that his own daughter had blood marring her cold skin.

Nashi frowned. "She had a seizure, Uncle Laxus," she explained. "But, she's okay now. I healed her wounds and gave her some—"

"A 'seizure'?" Laxus tugged at his hair. "How could she have a…?" His eyes instantly snapped to Igneel and narrowed in his rage. _"You,"_ he spat, acidic. _"You_ did this."

Igneel at least had the audacity to look away, ashamed and unable to meet the Thunder God's eyes. "I—"

"I don't need excuses!" Laxus snarled. His body charged with gold lightning threatening to show red. "I need a damn confession! It was _you,_ wasn't it? _You_ did this to my daughter!"

"Laxus," Levy tried to soothe, "you need to calm down."

Nashi tried to tell him, "Uncle Laxus, anything can start a seizure. Lack of sleep or maybe low blood sugar or—"

"I did it."

Everyone grew silent at that.

Three words.

A single confession.

Laxus panted heavily. "Look me in the eye," he whispered, tone deadly, "and say it to my face, _boy."_

Lucy tried to stop him. "Laxus, wait—!" A warm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Natsu staring at the interaction unreadably. "Natsu…"

"It was me."

Igneel's voice cracked when he spoke those words, those guilt-infested words.

He lifted his head.

Remorseful onyx clashed with vengeful emerald.

"I'm sorry," Igneel whispered. "I-I didn't mean to—"

"You selfish _bitch."_

Igneel winced.

Laxus was not done. "You never 'mean to', do you?" he snarled. "My daughter is unconscious because of you! Because of what _you_ did! Again! And, you think you can get away with an 'I'm sorry'?"

Igneel lowered his eyes and swallowed harshly. "N-N-No—!"

"You better _believe_ that's a 'no'!" Laxus roared. "You don't deserve to be even near her for this! This is the second time you've pulled this! All for what, Igneel? What did you think you'd accomplish?"

"Hey!" Peter snapped. "It's not his fault she went through a seizure…" He faltered a bit when Laxus' glower as on him. He coughed and tried to keep going. "Sir, it really wasn't Igneel's fault," he defended. "He was going to get her pain medication when she went to grab some necklaces he was showing me—"

Igneel wanted a hole to swallow him when Laxus gave him such a murderous glare, his own flames were quelling.

" _You – did – what?!"_

Igneel scrambled for something to say, anything really. "I-I-I—!"

Laxus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Don't _ever_ come near me daughter again." He said the words quietly, but you could tell he was restraining himself to be this calm.

Igneel's eyes widened. _"What?"_ he whispered.

Laxus opened his eyes. Lightning passed through them. "Stay _away_ from her," he hissed.

Igneel began to blink rapidly. "Wh-What?" he stammered. His eyes stung as tears began to fill them. "N-No, please! I-I-I didn't m-me-mean to…! N-No, I… I…"

The change was quicker than flying a switch.

Emerald invaded onyx, _feral_ and refusing _reprisal_ , refusing _reckoning_.

"No!" Igneel snarled back. He pulled Mary Jane closer as flames danced on his skin. "No, no, no!"

Natsu was quick to intervene. "Igneel!" he shouted. "You need to _calm down!"_

Dimaria's wild laughter startled Nashi. _"Uh-oh…!_ The cat's come out to play!" she sang.

"What is going on?" Nashi blurted. She looked at Igneel in blatant shock wrapped in confusion. "Igneel? What's wrong with you?"

Lucy was already herding away Actaeon and Lelantos with Luke while Levy quietly grabbed Peter. "Nashi, get over here," Lucy commanded.

Nashi shook her head. "No," she refused. "We need to help Igneel."

Gary latched onto her hand and tugged her in the opposite direction. "Angel, let your dad deal with this," he pleaded.

Nashi shot Gary a glare. "He's my brother," she snapped. "I can't just—!"

"Nashi, _please,"_ Lucy beseechingly whispered. "Come over here. Please."

With a request like that, Nashi could not refuse her mother's wishes. But, she still glanced back at the flaming Igneel and electrified Laxus.

 _Igneel… What's wrong with you?_

Luke brushed against Nashi's arm, drawing her attention back to him. "He'll be fine," he assured. "Dad can handle him."

Nashi bit her lip, but she ultimately looked away and nodded.

Levy turned around and wrote the words **MUTED WALL**. Within seconds, a wall erected itself between the group and Laxus, Natsu, Igneel, and Mary Jane, blocking conversation.

Natsu turned to Laxus and put a hand on his shoulder, unfazed at the lightning snapping at his skin. "Laxus," he growled quietly, "you can't do this. You know what triggers him."

"'Triggers' him?" Laxus snarled. "He's the reason my daughter goes through a _goddamn seizure_ and you want me to have _pity_ on him?"

Natsu shook his head. "He doesn't need any pitying," he assured. "That first time was wrong, and he knew that. But, this was just an accident. He learnt his lesson the first time."

"Look at her!" Laxus shouted. "Look at Mary Jane!"

"And look at yourself!" Natsu snapped back. "You really think Mira would want to see you like this?"

Laxus stopped. He ground his teeth together and his wild lightning calmed to static.

"Look at him," Natsu said softly. "He didn't mean to make the same mistake twice. He's already angry at himself for letting this happen. But, he was willing to kill Dimaria if it meant Mary Jane was kept safe."

Laxus' eyes widened. Then, they narrowed as they shimmered.

Natsu turned to Igneel. He watched one of his sons struggle to keep himself in check, holding the limp Dark Empress close to himself. Natsu softened. "Igneel," he called, "it's okay. He won't take her away."

Igneel shut his eyes as he wrestled with understanding those words. The flames on his skin seeped back into his flesh and settle themselves down.

Laxus looked at the unconscious Mary Jane.

 _My butterfly… I'm so, so sorry Daddy couldn't protect you._

"I…tr-tried to…protect her."

Laxus' eyes flicked back to Igneel.

"Ja-Jacob hurt he-her," Igneel whimpered. "He whipped her, b-b-but I wouldn't let her hu-hu-hurt anym-m-more."

Laxus watched Igneel now. The anger had been reduced significantly to make room for intent. "You would've killed for her," he made in observation. "You would've killed Dimaria for her."

Igneel shrunk at that. "I don't want anyone to die," he murmured. "I di-didn't mean to do it."

"We just have to work on your control, buddy," Natsu told his son. "And maybe up your prescription a little bit." He glanced over to Laxus like he was urging the Thunder God to say something.

So, Laxus did. "Just because you would've killed for her, don't think I'm not gonna let this go."

Igneel flinched, and Natsu growled, "Laxus…"

"But," Laxus went on, "I won't lie and say I'm not grateful you protected my butterfly." He gave his nod of approval. "I know it's hard for you. And, I'm sorry for you that is has to be this way. Believe me, I _know_. But, you have to know this is serious and it _has_ to be this way. We can't afford to let this go any farther."

"I know," Igneel mumbled.

Laxus let out a deep sigh. "I won't stop you from seeing her."

Igneel perked at that. "Really?"

"I can't really punish you when you look that pathetic," Laxus muttered. "Besides, you were punished enough from witnessing her seizure and seeing her bleed. You've had enough." He ran a hand through his locks. "You've proven you'll protect her, even if it means you'll stain your own hands with blood. I appreciate you'll go that far, but I never want you to, understand? A life isn't worth another life." Something flashed in his eyes, and Natsu looked away. "That's something we've all had to learn the hard way. You're too young to have a body count."

Igneel nodded. "Yes, sir."

Laxus hummed. "Good." He looked lovingly at his daughter. "Thank you, though," he murmured softly, "for protecting her when I couldn't. I owe you for saving her life."

Igneel's eyes widened. "No, no, it was nothing!" he assured, waving a hand frantically. When Mary Jane slipped, Igneel adjusted her in his arms and made sure she did not fall again. "Seriously, Uncle Laxus, you don't owe me anything," he promised softly. "I didn't save her so I could be indebted or anything."

An idea struck Natsu and made him grin like a fool. "Maybe it's because you _like_ her," he purred teasingly.

Igneel blushed, flustered, as Laxus and Natsu belted in laughter. "N-No! It's not like that!" he protested. "Sh-She-She's just friend! No! Quit laughing at me!"

"I should hope that's all she is to you," Laxus said, suddenly serious. "Because, if I find out you have a thing for my little butterfly…" His veins bulged from his skin as his scales appeared on his skin. Lightning zapped around his entire body and made his eyes glow. _"I will electrocute you with my bare hands, understand?"_

A shiver wracked through Igneel's body and he nearly melted into a nervous puddle. "A-Aye, sir," he squeaked out.

A low groan made all of them freeze and snap their gazes onto Mary Jane. She still lay sleeping, but she shifted a little.

"We should get you all cleaned up," Laxus decided. "You two and that other kid. What's his name?"

"Peter," Igneel told him. "He's pretty cool. I think he likes MJ."

Laxus snorted. "Of _course_ the little shit does," he muttered. He got up. "Well, let's get you all cleaned up. I'll deal with the run later." He lumbered to the wall. "Hey, book nerd! Can you hear me?"

Natsu let out a breath. "At least he didn't kill you," he supposed. He noticed the pained frown on Igneel's face as he looked at Mary Jane. Natsu reached over to ruffle Igneel's hair. "She'll wake up when she's good and ready," he promised.

"But, what's going to change?"

Natsu stopped and retracted his hand.

"What's going to happen when she wakes up?" Igneel whispered. "What'll change? Will she hate me even more?"

Natsu softened. "Igneel…"

Igneel forced a grin on his face, flashing his fangs. "Well, here's hoping she might hate me a little less, right?" He gestured for his father to go to the other side. The barrier had been taken down, and Lucy and Levy were examining the orb in Dimaria's chest. "Go see Ma, Pops. I'll be fine here."

Natsu shot his son a look and got to his feet. "You really are my kid," he deduced.

A tick mark pounded on Igneel's head as he scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're about as stupid as I was when I was your age," Natsu cackled as he walked away.

" _Say that to my face, you old bastard, and we'll see who's stupid!"_

Natsu chuckled as he came onto the other side and near his wife. Levy moved away due to Laxus roping her in to a conversation and the kids and spirits gave the duo some privacy. Natsu noticed the look on Lucy's face and grew concerned. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy hesitated. "It's just…" She pointed at the orb in Dimaria's chest. "It's just this," she confessed. "This isn't something normal. The essence I feel around it…" She thumbed her Celestial Spirit Keys. "It feels like one of my keys, but more powerful and pure, yet I can tell it's been tampered." She shook her head as she stood up. "Gale and Luna were right. It's a medium. I can tell that much. Whether it's connected to the suzaku or not is up for debate, but it's powerful enough for it to be connected to an equally powerful spirit." She let her chin be captured by her thumb and pointer finger. "I'm just trying to gather as to why it was put into her chest."

Something tugged at Natsu's mind. "Wait. You said, 'Gale and Luna', but… Gale's out cold and Luna…"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu's brow furrowed. "What?"

Lucy's hand covered her mouth. "Oh, Natsu…"

Natsu grew impatient. "What is it?"

"It's about Luna," Lucy started. "She's not here, Natsu."

"Then, where is she?" Natsu demanded to know. His flames went on the unrest just knowing Luna was elsewhere. "Don't tell me Bluenote took her."

Lucy shook her head. "Mmm-mmm." She could not meet his eyes. "Natsu, she's… She's was taken four hundred years into the past.

Natsu's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. _"What?!"_

* * *

Luna had to clap along as a troupe of jesters made right fools of themselves on stage to the music they followed. She laughed along with the others as two court jesters pulled an innocent bystander onto the stage and engaged them into their silly acts.

"This is so much fun!" Luna told Gabriel over the clapping and crowing. "Is it like this every year?"

"I have no idea! This would be my first time too!" Gabriel shouted into her ear, clapping as well. "How are you liking it?"

"I'm loving it!" Luna shouted back.

The troupe of fools finished their skit with applause and howls of approval and an encore to go around. Flowers were thrown onto the stage as such and the fools bowed before the audience with hearty grins. As the curtain closed, the announcer came on stage.

"Next, we shall have the play dedicated to the guardian spirits who watch over us!" the announcer cried.

Luna's eyes widened.

As the crowd cheered for this annual, Gabriel laughed. "I'm happy you're loving it!" His smile dropped when he saw the horror struck in Luna's eyes. "Luna," he murmured under his breath. "Luna, what is wrong?"

"How could have forgotten?" Luna whispered. "How could I…?" Her dropped her head into her hands. "I'm a horrible person… How could I just forget this?"

Gabriel touched her shoulder. "Luna—"

Luna abruptly got up. She hiked up her skirt and began to move out of the row with excuses muttered off her tongue.

Gabriel stood up to go after her. "Miss Lucy!" he cried louder. "Miss Lucy, wait!"

Luna, however, ignored his commands as she rushed out of the row and down the aisle. She went back to the tables and hurried past a table Meira, Ludvig, Maria, Alarick, Hugo, and Endymion preoccupied with Icarus and Lost on the floor. Hugo was quick to get up and dash after his charge.

Meira stood up out of worry for her descendant. "Little star?" she called. She saw Gabriel race after Luna. "Gabriel?" She gritted her teeth when she went ignored. "Those two…" She started after them. "Just where are they—?"

Endymion held her back. "Let them go," he soothed. He looked down at Icarus and nodded.

Icarus was on his paws in a second and sprinted after the duo without needing much more prompting.

°•°•°•°

Luna burst out of the hall and into the reception area. Older people took up the lounge with their tea and cakes and pleasant conversation. A guard charmed two ladies with his smile and impressive tales, though he looked young enough that he had never seen the front lines. A fatherly gentleman introduced his son to a potential investor.

Luna cared little.

She tried to make a break for the doors when arms swept her up.

Instantly, Luna squirmed and wriggled. "Hey! Let me go, Hugo!"

Hugo did not hesitate to put down Luna only for Luna to be picked up and thrown over a shoulder. She growled loudly. "Gabriel, let me go!"

"Not possible," Gabriel growled through gritted teeth as he carried her away. "I will not allow you to go outside in this storm."

"Gabriel, put me down!" Luna screamed.

Gabriel waited until he got them into a private room. He deposited Luna onto a couch before stopping the golem from entering. "Hugo, stand guard," he ordered. "Make sure no one disturbs us unless it's my father or Master Meira."

The golem nodded and took to staying out of the room when Icarus showed up. The lesser dog spirit poked his head into the room to see Luna curling in on herself on the couch.

 _Pup,_ Icarus whined.

"I have this situation handled," Gabriel promised. "Please wait with Hugo."

Icarus growled at the command, but he began to turn around. _I shall be outside,_ he projected to Gabriel. _But, should you take too long, I will return for her._

Gabriel nodded and closed the door. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "For a moment, I thought he would reject my words." His eyes opened and turned onto Luna's crumpled form. He made his way over to her and sat on the far end of the couch. His mouth opened. He was ready to say something, anything, but, in the end, his mouth closed, and he looked away. Where would he start with this?

"Sorry."

Gabriel snapped his eyes back onto Luna. She had her knees up to her chest with her arms circled around them. Her had was buried into her knees. She did not have the courage to look up.

"I'm sorry for running away like that," Luna apologized.

"It's all right," Gabriel dismissed. "You are upset, and I can understand why."

Luna's arms tensed. "I went to become a Fairy Tail Mage not just for the amazing adventures," she murmured. "I became one because I wanted to help people."

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow. "Surely you can do that in any guild?"

Luna lifted her head, but her eyes dropped onto the ornate carpet. "Mmm-mmm," she answered. "It's not as common as you think for guilds to go out of their way to help people. There's jobs and requests we go on, sure. Most of the time, people do them for the reward at the end of it. It doesn't matter if you're in a Mercenary Guild, a Workmen Guild, a Treasure Hunter Guild, or a Magic Guild. You go on a job to get money for it. Sometimes, you'll meet people who will reject the reward money because they just wanted to help people, but you'll never see an entire guild doing that."

"Fairy Tail will help the innocent as a whole without wanting a reward?"

Luna nodded. "Don't get me wrong. There are a few other guilds who would do the same, but none of them as legendary as Fairy Tail," she explained. "We're known for being the 'Hero Guild', saving people with a smile on our face." She buried her head back into her knees. "My parents would be so disappointed in me," she whispered. "I mean look at me. I should be doing everything I can to save this people. I should _force_ them to believe me. And all I can do is sit here?"

Gabriel scooted closer. "Luna—"

"I won't cry," Luna told him. "I won't. Not when people are going to need me."

Gabriel shook his head, smiling. "You Heartfilia's," he sighed. "A Clan of strong women filled with compassion. If I am to be frank, Master's reaction was the same as yours."

Luna lifted her head at that. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded. "Well, of course. If there is any time of trouble, Master will stop at nothing to help it. But, it was Sir Ludvig who calmed her with these words. 'We know what is to come, but what means do we have to stop it yet? We must bide our time. Wait for the opportune moment. And, then, we will strike'."

"He said all that without stuttering at her?" Luna teased.

Gabriel laughed, rubbing his neck. "Sir Ludvig does have a tendency to lose nerve around Master," he supposed. "But, his words speak truth. We must wait until the Warlock presents himself to us. As he has demonic connections, he could Curse us if we shove him into a corner. We will wait."

"But, I _hate_ waiting!" Luna whined childishly.

Gabriel shook his head in amusement as claw scratches hurtled against the door. "You're such a child."

Luna laughed. "Me? You're a—!"

 _Pup!_

Luna winced and held her head at the telepathic intrusion. _Ow! Icarus!_

Gabriel's mirth switched to fretting. "Luna?"

"M'fine," Luna muttered. "It's just Icarus."

 _Pup, you must come at once,_ Icarus insisted. _The T'zolkin man has made his presence known!_

Luna's eyes widened.

°•°•°•°

Gabriel, Luna, Icarus, and Hugo burst into the hall once more to see for themselves the disruption. The stage had been set to show the beginning of Margaret Town when it was divided into two. The main characters and the chorus were divided, but their theatrics were interrupted by the cloaked man holding out his pocket watch for all to see with the audience effectively booing and yelling their rage.

"You must leave at once!" he cried. "You are all being damned! The Guardians shall rise again and destroy all whom they see!"

A woman got up and pointed accusingly at him. "Guards! Guards! Take this man away!"

The guards were already moving in, but the man was not deterred. He continued his preachings. "You must listen to my word for I have seen the future! Your time will come to an end just like it had when they first arrived. The Guardians should not be celebrated! They should be feared!"

The crowd clapped and cheered when the guards cuffed the man and confiscated his pocket watch, dragging him away.

"You fools!" the man cried. "Let it be known you have been warned and you chose to ignore! The storm is the first sign! The hurricane shall be the next!"

Meira sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I am itching to get my dagger."

"Patience, my Lady," Ludvig murmured to her. "We are biding are time."

"Auntie!"

Meira looked up to see Luna coming over to her with Gabriel, Icarus, and Hugo following her. She sprang to her feet to embrace Luna. "Are you okay? You left in such a hurry and you seemed so upset!"

Luna smiled. "I'm okay, Auntie," she soothed. "I was just upset, but I'm fine."

 _CRACK! CR-CRACK!_

Luna and Meira looked up, their gazes darkening as they heard the whips of lightning and the neighs of the winds.

"I'll be better once this storm passes," Luna muttered. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

Meira shook her head. "The Guardians are too powerful of beings for us to fight them alone," she told Luna. "But, that Warlock…" She glared in the direction the T'zolkin/Warlock was taken. "We can overpower him. He used a Curse to tamper with the medium of the Guardians. He cannot be allowed to continue such a way."

Luna raptly nodded her agreement. "So, what's the plan? What are we going to do?"

"There is a cellar beneath this hall," Meira murmured. "It will hold all of the people here. However, I shall stay outside. I will do what I can do defend the people. Endymion has agreed to be my steed into battle."

Luna's eyes widened. "You'll fight alone?"

Meira smiled. "Do not fear for me, little star, for I am never truly alone." Her hand went to her keys and they hummed, glowing under her touch. "My friends are by my side every step of the way. We shall ensure any attack gone wrong does not affect the people." She glanced at Alarick who was weaving a tale for Maria who latched onto every word. "You and Gabriel will accompany Alarick in his interrogation of the Warlock. If your power holds true, you may be the only one who can sever his connection to the demon. And, should you find the medium, you will be able to purify it." Her eyes went to Ludvig and something glimmered in them. "Sir Ludvig must protect his fiancé at all costs and will do so. He will not partake in this operation."

" _What?"_ Luna whispered, scandalized. "But, we _need_ Mister Ludvig!"

Meira nodded solemnly. "His fiancé needs him more. She is a Spiritless and cannot properly defend herself with Magic. Ludvig can provide her that protection. We must accept that."

Luna's lips twisted into a frown. "I guess so," she supposed. "It just doesn't seem right."

Meira patted Luna's cheek. "It may not, but it is what it is." She looked up and at Gabriel, nodding at her apprentice. "Now, Gabriel has promised me should the Warlock try anything, he will protect you at all costs. I want you to be careful dealing with that man, okay? He is highly dangerous."

"I will," Luna promised. "You be careful too."

Meira nodded and stepped back. "Go."

Gabriel came forth and offered his arm. Luna took it and allowed herself to be led away. Alarick excused himself to follow with Icarus, Lost, and Hugo.

Alarick sidled next to his son and murmured, "One of the guards was informed of the Warlock's arrival and already told me what room he will be held in. He will allow us access in."

Luna and Gabriel nodded.

Alarick took the lead out of the hall and into back hallway. These hallways were filled with doors for lavatories and powder rooms, kitchen prep and storage rooms. But, the one room they needed had guards on either door looking alert.

Alarick approached and looked at one of the guards

The guard nodded and opened the door.

Alarick led everyone inside. It was another private room with nice couches and chairs and even a fireplace. It smelt old, like a grandmother's house.

And sitting in the room was the T'zolkin.

The guards inside the room filed out and closed the door.

The man grinned toothily. "Well, now. I didn't realize they would give me guests," he jested.

"Trust me," Alarick growled, "this won't take long."

The man noticed Luna and his grin widened. "Miss Lucy," he greeted, "It is wonderful to see my believer. I take it you have yet to convert them? Can you not do anything right?"

Gabriel put Luna behind him. "You do not speak to a lady that way!" he scolded.

The man chuckled. "My apologies. As this town has shown me its rude manners, it seems such things have rubbed off on me."

Alarick ignored such a comment. "There is no use pretending to be a prophet, Warlock," he spat. "We know what you are and what you have come to do. Now, you can tell us where the medium is the easy way or I can beat the shit out of you and let your bleeding mouth gasp it to me."

Luna was taken back at the coldness in Alarick's tone. "Mister Alarick…"

The Warlock laughed boldly. "Did all that dragon researching finally give you the viciousness of one, Alarick? I'm surprised losing your beloved wife hasn't driven you mad yet." His eyes slid onto Gabriel. "Though, perhaps it has something to do with the little fledgling. Doesn't he look a lot like Gale, _Luna?"_

Luna's eyes widened. "How do you…? How do you know that name?"

The man stood up. "To see such flightless ones try and corner me is amusing. You think you can get to me through means of violence?" He held up his hand. _"Fall."_

The pressure in the room became so insurmountable that everyone fell onto their stomachs, even Hugo. Alarick had enough strengths to be on all-fours and Icarus was in a low crouch, but Luna, Gabriel, Hugo, and Lost were entirely flattened to the ground.

The man stepped closer to them. "Ones who cannot fly cannot touch me," he said calmly. "None of you are worthy. Except…"

He stopped.

Luna turned her head.

Silver hit chocolate.

"Luna Dragneel," the man named, "daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. You have the ability to fly, but it is not your time yet."

Luna tried to speak. "Wh-Wh-Who… _are_ you?"

The man turned around. "Nothing more than a prophet." He went to a window and opened it. "Consider yourselves fortunate your lives have been spared. I have no time for ones who cannot fly." And, just like that, the man slipped out the window and into the storm.

The pressure was gone in a matter of seconds, and everyone shakily got back to their feet. Gabriel helped steady his father while Luna dusted off the skirt of her dress.

Alarick panted, "Luna, did you recognize that man?"

Luna shook her head. "No. Not at all," she responded. "But, he knows who my parents are, so he _must_ be from my present."

"All the more reason to follow him." Gabriel ran to the window and gestured for everyone to follow. "Come! We must go after him before we lose him in the storm!"

Luna nodded and darted to the window. She slipped out with Icarus and Hugo following after her. Gabriel looked at his father for him to be next.

Alarick shook his head. "In this, I cannot go with you."

"What? Why not?" Gabriel demanded.

"I am not as quick on my feet as I had once been," Alarick pointed out. "You must go. I shall stay here with Lost and protect the people."

Gabriel's eyes raged to argue, to insist his father come, but he saw too much reason and ducked out of the window. He pelted into the crashing rain and made a mad dash after the hulking golem.

 _Be safe,_ Alarick prayed. _Take care of Luna._

Luna ran as fast as she could go in her dress, following the Warlock down the winding streets and small bridges. She cared not people stared at them through the windows and confusion.

 _I just need to catch up to him._

"Hugo!" Luna shouted. "Can you carry me and get me to the guy faster?"

She was answered when Hugo picked her up and carried her close his chest. His strides quickened as he tried to catch up with the Warlock.

The Warlock cackled. "Try to keep up, Luna! Keep up!" He disappeared down another street.

Hugo carried Luna down the same street when Luna's eyes widened.

 _Oh, no…_

They had made it to a ledge overlooking the Mûre River, but that was not all. The edges of the river had expanded, eating the earth around it and sinking it into it. Waves crashed and crashed, sloshing onto buildings. Already guards were stationed with people digging trenches, trying to build a barrier in the rain. But, it was pointless. For each attempt, the water took another victim.

 _This is just like before… All of it… She's coming…_

"Excuse me! Miss!"

Luna looked to see three guards approaching the opposite direction.

 _No…_

The main guard waved at her. "Miss, please, turn around! You must get inside at all costs!"

Luna shut her eyes.

 _No, no… Come on, Luna, just think. I have to get down there._

She felt Icarus' mind brush onto hers.

 _Pup, what are you doing?_ he demanded. _Return at once! This is not safe for you!_

Luna shook. _I'm sorry, Icarus,_ she whispered.

She thought of the grinning faces of Dazzler and Cade as they teased Gary and Nashi senseless. She thought of Ena and Silver yelling at each other while Penelope emotionlessly tried to stop the fighting. She thought of Gale, Cane, Dash, and Igneel placing bets in a pool Luke ran while Elvin discouraged such behavior. She thought of her parents, her father running away laughing while her mother chased him with crude drawings on her face.

Luna felt something expand within her. Something pure and good and bright.

 _I have to do this,_ Luna told Icarus.

 _Pup, no!_

But, it was too late.

A voice cooed to Luna, soft and sweet. _Your wish has been granted._

White appeared before Hugo and Luna in the form of a portal. Hugo did not stop. He dashed right into it—

—and they appeared right before the Mûre River.

"You can stop here, Hugo," Luna commanded.

Hugo stopped and let down his ward. Luna looked around, not caring that the trimmings on her skirt were utterly ruined, that her teeth were chattering, and she was soaked to the very bone. She looked to see how the river roared and lashed out against anything it touched. She could see the starts of whirlpools in the water. They grew more violent like they were getting angry they were awoken.

"My gosh," Luna whispered. "Just what—?" She was blown back when three cyclones burst from the water and made a connection with the Heavens. Hugo held her down on the off-chance she flew away, but Luna was too traumatized to realize that. She looked at the swirling cyclones in pure fear.

 _This is just like in my present. She's coming. I can feel her anger. Nayda… I'm so sorry._

°•°•°•°

"Everyone, please file neatly into the cellar!" came a guard's call as he and several others helped civilians down the steps. "We will be safe from the severe storms down here."

Maria clung to Ludvig. "I knew we should have left this place while we could have," she whined. "Now, we are stuck!"

Ludvig patted her back consolingly. "Don't worry, Maria. I will personally protect you with everything I have," he soothed.

"I cannot _believe_ you!"

Ludvig looked up to see Endymion holding Meira back from lunging at Alarick.

"They are mere children and you let them _escape?!"_ Meira snarled.

"They went after the Warlock, Meira," Alarick relayed calmly. "We both know I would have slowed them down and how prepared you have trained Gabriel."

"But, not Luna!" Meira snapped. "She is just barely making her way into womanhood! Her Magic is too untamed and under-trained! She could _die_ out there!"

"Meira," Endymion said softly, "we need to get on with the plan. We must be ready."

Meira shook off Endymion. With a final glare to Alarick, she stormed off with her Pegasus quickly following her to sate some of her anger.

Alarick sighed, sinking into a chair. "Oh, she could've killed me!" he bemoaned with Lost yipping in agreement.

"Will you be okay, Alarick?" Ludvig asked.

Alarick smirked. "Don't you worry about me, philomath. This old man has got a few tricks up his sleeves." He stood back up and saluted the betrothed couple. "When I see you again, let's hope we'll be a bit drunker, ay?" And, he walked off with Lost weaving between his legs.

Ludvig smiled faintly.

 _Good look, friend._

He tugged Maria towards the line of people going towards the cellar. "Come, Maria. Let us procure a space for ourselves and you can tell me about your father's villa," he suggested.

Maria's eyes lit up. "Oh, there is so much to tell you!" And, she began to gush.

Ludvig could not help looking over his shoulder to the opened doorways.

 _Meira… Please, may the stars keep you well._

°•°•°•°

"Miss Lucy!"

Luna barely registered Icarus and Gabriel were upon her, Icarus sniffing and rubbing his scent all over her like a wolf does to a member of their pack, and Gabriel bringing her into his arms.

"Luna, you cannot run off like that!" Gabriel snarled to her. "We need to leave! This is dangerous for you—!"

"I _can't,"_ Luna whimpered. "She's coming." She grasped Gabriel's arms. "Gabriel, she's _coming_. She's so angry and hurt. I can feel it."

Gabriel was taken back at the agony raging in Luna's eyes. "Luna…"

Icarus whined and lowered himself to the ground.

"Icarus feels it too," Luna explained. "It's so powerful, and she's so hurt." Her eyes teared up. "Nayda… I'm _so sorry_ I couldn't save you again."

Gabriel gritted his teeth. "Still, we must get back," he insisted. "We must return to the hall! We cannot—!"

That was when it happened.

The mother of all cyclones rose from the river, connecting sea and storm. Wind wailed and lightning thunder of the arrival of the cyclone, excited for the prospect of what came next.

Luna's eyes widened.

Glaring red eyes shown through the whirls of water.

"No," Luna whispered. "Nayda…"

The cyclone got faster and faster before it dissipated.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "My God…"

Nayda, the beast of sea and storm, had arrived with her great wings spread and her glowing red eyes. She opened her jaw and shrieked her fierce cry, calling to the wind and storm.

Gabriel covered Luna's ears, wincing at the volume of the shriek. He was nearly blown back, but Hugo stood his ground and held down his charges. Icarus rolled onto his back, whining and whimpering.

 _Nayda,_ Luna cried. _Nayda, why…?_

Nayda threw back her head as she gathered Magic into her mouth, a swirling mess of darkness. She roared the sloshing water into the thunderstorm.

Gabriel was confused. "Why is it—?"

It was a direct hit.

The black water hit the thunderclouds, ignoring the agitated lightning and claps of thunders.

Luna felt something warm drip down her cold skin. It was her own tears. "We're too late," she sobbed. "It's happening."

Nayda would not let up on her attacking. She switched from her powerful roar to flapping her wings and let slices of poisoned water hit the storm clouds in her ire.

"Is this what happened in your time?" Gabriel shouted over the rage of the storm. "Can you tell me what she's doing now?"

Luna shook her head, weeping. "Sh-She's calling to Erion," she whimpered. "He's coming. I can feel it."

Nayda collected energy and condensed them into three balls before her. At her command, she let them loose to throw at the thunderstorm.

Lightning pulsed in the thunderclouds. Energy fizzled in the air. In a mass of clouds and lightning, something emerged from the storm to take one the brunt of the attack.

 _BOOM._

Gabriel covered Luna even more, but Luna fought to keep her eyes on the sky.

They widened.

Then they glimmered as another tear slid out.

Gabriel looked up and he paled. "Is that…?"

A warning roar.

Nayda flapped her wings as she looked at her other half. The great pixiu of wind and sky seemed unhappy he left his domain at the will of his angered counterpart. He growled at her, snapping words.

"Erion," Luna whispered. "I'm so sorry, but she won't understand."

Nayda charged herself with murderous red as she opened her mouth. Peals of red and black gathered in her mouth in the form of a sphere.

Erion let lightning flow over him as he lashed his clouded tail.

"This is the beginning of the war between gods," Gabriel realized. "And, we have no way to stop it."

Nayda whipped her head. Her attack spiraled at Erion.

Luna closed her eyes.

 _This can't be happening again…_

Erion roared lightning wound into a hurricane to match the sphere.

 _Gale…_

The two attacks met.

Luna's lips parted to say two words. _"Help me."_

* * *

Gale's ears twitched.

Syra perked an ear and looked up at him.

The McGarden family sat comfortably in the back of the seating with Jäger and Kiki in another toxic debate over if it were ethical or not what their father and uncle were doing regarding their aunt Helen and John's situation. Eliza had her nose in a book, but she seemed to realize something happened and looked at Gale.

Gale glared ahead, his grip tightening over the horned handlebars and his jaw locked.

"Gale?" Eliza called softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Gale groused out. "Just thinkin' of a bad memory."

 _Right before. I heard her. I could hear her asking me to help her._

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale glanced down to see Syra nuzzling into his stomach for attention. When she caught it, her nose twitched, and she adopted a look akin to sadness. Gale rolled his shoulders and looked back to skies. He was flying over extensive green with patches of mansions and villas and cathedrals, but it did not matter.

"We'll get her back, fur-ball," Gale promised in a low voice. "We'll find her."

Syra purred pleasantly at that and settled down for a nap.

 _You idiot. This is way happens when the princess leaves her tower._

Gale's knuckles turned white when he gripped the handlebars.

 _Don't worry, Blondie._

Rage bled through ruby.

 _Because you ain't leaving my sight the second I catch you._

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

I didn't expect _that_ to happen. Oh, Syra, just _what_ have you gotten these Mages into? Find out on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Gajeel led the team down another street before stopping. He beckoned them to keep going. "Keep going! Stay in a unit!" he barked in command.

Pantherlily lagged behind, eyeing Gajeel. "What are you trying to pull, Gajeel?" he wanted to know.

"Reinforcements," Gajeel answered vaguely. But, that was all Pantherlily needed to know. "Lead them. I'll catch up."

Pantherlily nodded and dashed away to catch up with the rest of the team.

Gajeel searched his pockets like he had lost his keys and needed them desperately.

 _C'mon, c'mon… Where did I…?_

Gajeel's eyes widened. He rolled up his left pant leg to see he had strapped it onto his skin with a band. He yanked it off to take a look at it. It was very old school with it being chipped and a bit worse-for-the-wear. But, it was fully functional in its little rectangular form with time displaying on the green screen and the date.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Pager Lacrima, part of the Lacrima Cmmunications Unit. While used widely decades ago, they are still used today—if, a bit sparingly—in emergency services for use of critical messaging. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gajeel smiled, relieved.

 _Thank God. I thought I didn't—_

His eyes widened.

Then, they rolled to the back of his head.

The Pager Lacrima flew out of his hands and skidded a bit away from his body.

And a large dart protruded from his back.

Faye stood there with the little girl beside her. She looked dismissively at the fallen Gajeel like he was not even worth her time. She pulled up her Compact and unlocked it for it to scan over Gajeel. Information about him poured onto her Compact and she briefly looked over the details.

"Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel of Fairy Tail," Faye named, "consider yourself 'hunted'." She put her Compact away and whirled around. "Let's move."

The little girl wasted no time walking over to Gajeel. Rather than drag him by his feet, she hunched over and forced his upper body to be supported by her back. Making sure his arms were around her neck, she effortlessly dragged him away from the scene of the crime like it was nothing. Like he was not bigger than her and she was not a little girl. It looked like nothing happened.

Except, the Page Lacrima was…

 **SENDING… SENDING… SENDING…**

The Pager Lacrima went blank for a moment.

An image suddenly popped up. The entire screen turned white.

Except for the head of a gray jaguar that stood out amongst the screen.

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at her class. "Good day, class!"

"Good day, Miss Dragneel!" her students answer back. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Luna beams. "I'm happy you asked that! Today, I've brought a special guest!"

The door slides open.

"Presenting Lord Draculos Hyberion!" Chibi-Luna introduces when Draculos steps into the room with a small smile.

Draculos bows to the class. "I am honored to be in all of your presences," he says humbly.

"Chairman Draculos, can you tell us about yourself?" Chibi-Luna asks.

Draculos' smile widens and he nods. "Certainly," he assures. "My name is Draculos Hyberion and I am the Magic Council Chairman as well as a Wizard Saint," he begins, explaining himself. "My expertise is in Vampire Magic, but I have extensive training in Telepathy and Illusion Magic. My job is basically to not only oversee the Magic Council, but I also preserve the peace between the Magic and Non-Magic Society. I have a place in the parliament as Lord Magic-Speaker to help negotiate terms between the Mages of Fiore and the Non-Magic Society in Fiore."

A student raises their hand and boldly asks, "Do you know who you want to give your position to once you retire?"

Draculos only chuckles. "I have a few ideas in mind, but, rest assured, I don't plan to retire all that soon," he informs.

Chibi-Luna smiles. "Chairman Draculos also visits Magic Schools all over the world to make sure the rules and regulations are being carried out, has to approve of an S-Class Trial a year in advance before its placement, and he is a delegate in the United Legions to speak for the Magic World. Isn't that cool?"

Draculos laughs as the students murmur. "I wouldn't go that far," he responded. "It might all sound impressive, but it isn't, really. It's the paperwork that drives me—"

"Sir?!" comes frantic shouting. "Sir, where are you? We have a meeting in thirty minutes, and it takes us forty minutes to get there!"

"That would be my assistant," Draculos explains nicely. "I happen to wander quite a bit. She's getting better at finding me."

Everyone sweatdrops at that.

 _We feel like that isn't a normal thing to say, so don't say it so casually…_

Draculos walks over to the window and opens it. "Well. I'm off." He nods at the students before jumping through the window.

Chibi-Luna's eyes widen at that and she cannot stop looking at the open window. "Um… Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **next episode!"** She keeps staring at the window like Draculos will pop back up. "He does know that we're on the third floor, right?" she murmured to herself.

No one knows the answer.

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Jessica Calvello _as_ Eliza McGarden

Eddy Lee _as_ Jäger McGarden

Briana Knickerbocker _as_ Kiki McGarden


	34. Adventure 034

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Natsu and his team headed down the steps into the tunnels. But, they had some company and _not_ the nice kind. They found Igneel, Mary Jane, Dimaria, and Peter, but not in the state everyone was expecting. Dimaria was nearly friend, Mary Jane had a seizure, Igneel was acting more beast than man, and there was a runaway Spiritless among them too! Thankfully, Nashi could help heal them all and Gemini got the ball rolling with time, but even I'm suspecting there's more to Peter than meets the eye. Back in the past, Luna is forced to act like everything is normal. When that doesn't work, Gabriel ropes her in for a jig every Redfox knows—well, except for the present ones. Ludvig strikes a deal with his fiancé: once his work is done and the festival is over, he will return to his duties as a nobleman. Meira doesn't take kindly to this deal, but she's willing to put it aside if it means she can dance with her friend. Gale's finally up and moving with a few scars to prove of his fight against a Warlock. After reuniting with his mother and Lucy and spilling the beans about what's been going down, Gale ends up fighting with Levy over who stays and he goes. He might have to stay, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it. In fact, his will to leave inspires Syra to send him back in time! Levy and Lucy find a lone wolf Laxus with intel about his butterfly while Gale meets his ancestors Kiki, Jäger, and Eliza McGarden. He's made it all the way to— _Minstrel?!_ Oh, no, he wasn't supposed to end up there! Well, either way, looks like the McGarden's are willing to help him out with a broomstick powerful enough to get them to Fiore under a day. Laxus, Lucy, and Levy are led by Lelantos to get to the others when Jacob Lessio stands in their way. Wait… What type of orders does he have for Lucy, anyways? The two teams combine in the chamber for Laxus to see what happened to his little butterfly. Accusations fly only for Igneel to admit he was at fault for Mary Jane's seizure. Natsu ends up calming both parties down for the sake of Mary Jane's condition only to learn his little girl is somewhere in the past. Speaking of the past, Luna, in the midst of her fun, is drawn back to her sadness of the inevitable. Gabriel tries to cheer her up only for the Warlock to appear to cause a ruckus. Gabriel, Luna, Hugo, and Icarus try to run down the Warlock, but it's too late. Nayda and Erion have returned to battle each other. Luna's plea for help reaches Gale.

' _Don't worry, Blondie. Because you ain't leaving my sight the second I catch you.'_

Guess it's time for the Dragon to steal back his princess! Say, Igneel, are _sure_ you don't _liiiiiiiike_ Mary Jane?

* * *

 _CRACK! CR-CRACK! CRACK-CRACK!_

Light flashed into the store as rain pounded against the glass, wind whining to be let inside. The store was nothing more than fine glass and kitchenware, abandoned for the sake of the festival. Everything had been restocked and cleaned for the next time the shop would be in business. However, for now, the owners had left the shop.

 _CRACK!_

Light flashed to reveal desolate chocolate eyes.

Luna laid huddled against a counter, knees drawn up to her chest and a jacket covering her back and shoulders. Hugo stood guard at the door, ensuring no one would ever barge in. Icarus lay near Luna, but he seemed anxious to be closer, his nose touching her thigh.

 _CRACK!_

Luna felt like everything was heavy and, yet, felt like everything was nothing.

 _So, it happened again. And, there was nothing I could do to stop it._

She lay her forehead on her knees.

 _What was the point of coming to the past if I failed again? I thought I could find out what started all this. I thought I could stop it. But, now…_

Her body trembled.

 _I was too late. Everyone here… They'll die and…and…_

Icarus whined. He nosed his way between her legs and stomach, tail wagging. He whined again when Luna did nothing. _Pup, please,_ he begged. _I feel your sadness._

Luna raised her head to catch Icarus' big eyes. She sighed and loosened her stance to let Icarus nose his muzzle into her stomach. She stroked the side of his neck. "I'm sorry, Icarus," she whispered. "I came into the past to help. But, what help am I? Innocent people are going to get killed because of this just like the story goes in my present."

A frown. "I did not expect you to give up so easily."

Luna looked up and to the right.

Gabriel came out of the aisle with a crate of supplies in his hand.

"Gabriel…" Luna murmured.

Gabriel set down the crate and shoved aside its top. The contents were canned goods, blankets, bandages and alcohol, and jugs of water. "I found emergency supplies. We should be able to take it with us when we return to the hall," he told her as he rummaged through it. He let out an exhale through his nose. "Still, though…" He tipped his head at Luna. "I never thought the girl I grew so fond of would give up just like that."

"I'm not giving up," Luna countered. "But, I mean what was the point of me coming back into the past now? I didn't stop the Guardian Duo from returning! I can't stop people from dying—!"

"You can," Gabriel shot back, "but you are choosing to run away instead of facing what is right in front of you." He stood up. "The girl I know wanted to be a part of something greater than herself," he ranted. "She wanted to help people no matter the cost. She was willing to even accept a hated part of herself in order to move forward. Anyone has the power to make change, but they choose not to when they think everything is pointless."

Luna looked away. "And, what can we do?" she wanted to know quietly. "We're just tiny humans. The Guardian Duo… They're like gods or spirits. We can't win against them."

"Of course we can't," Gabriel agreed. "But, we can win against that Warlock. We can take him down—"

"How?" Luna demanded. "How can we take him down when he's disappeared?"

Gabriel stooped in front of Luna. "Think, Luna," he urged. "Think about it. This Warlock has a link to the happenings of the Guardian Dup. So, where would he disappear to?"

Luna was confused as she tried to figure this out. "I don't know," she insisted. "I mean, if he has the medium or if he's controlling it, he'd probably disappear…" Her eyes widened when she came to the stark realization. "The ruins," she whispered. "He probably went back to the ruins."

Gabriel nodded and stood back up. "It only makes logical sense he would return to the ruins once he ensured the Guardian Duo began their duel," he explained. "Which means—"

"Which means we're going." The dull look in Luna's eyes glinted into fierce resolve. "We'll have to go there if we want to stop him."

Gabriel nodded and smiled as Luna got to her feet, Icarus taking her lead. "We'll save as many lives as we can here," Gabriel promised. "Both in my timeline and yours."

Luna nodded her agreement as something dark schooled her features and chocolate steeled into a glare. "These Warlocks need to understand what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail and all of ours friends."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The cellar below the hall was large enough to hide nearly half of Margaret Town. It was rather accommodating with rugs and couches and bunker beds and shelves upon shelves of blankets and food and water. Guards and volunteers passed out the rations without fail and made sure each person got the same portion. A child's crying alleviated when his mother began to give him water. A juvenile girl and her friends giggled as an older boy handed them their food with a grin. A gang of older grumps settled in a circle to continue their poker game. They had made sure they saved their rum and whisky when they were forced into the cellar.

The guards Maria had brought with her took to helping with whatever they could, leaving Ludvig in charge of the countess. Maria clung to Ludvig desperately, looking afraid of being around so many commoners.

"I cannot _believe_ this," Maria whispered. "First, I must deal with an adulterous woman, _then_ I must be among commoners, and _now_ I am shoved into this _cellar?"_

Ludvig sighed tiredly. "Maria, my darling, it is for your _safety,"_ he stressed. "We cannot have anyone leaving the cellar for their own good."

"Alarick is not here," Maria pointed out. "Neither is that Meira or Gabriel or Lucy."

"They have work that needs to be done to protect us all," Ludvig explained. "They'll be _fine._ Their Magic will guide them."

Maria nuzzled into Ludvig's arm. "I can't wait for you to leave this town and all this silly Magic behind," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Ludvig said nothing to that, allowing his eyes to drift away.

 _Alarick and Gabriel… Luna… Endymion…_

Before his eyes, he could see a maiden of golden hair weaved into a braid and a laughing smile on her face.

 _Meira… I pray all of you come back to me alive with this storm over._

°•°•°•°

Meira looked comfortable on Endymion who was back to being in his stallion form. She did not wear her normal clothes under her cloak. The wind breezed back her cloak to reveal her green twin tail coat the and the tattoo of Sagittarius on her shoulder. Her braided her hand unwound into a high ponytail and she wielded a high ponytail. She had her celestial bow on her shoulder as she looked at the battling pixiu and suzaku in the sky.

"This is a dark day indeed, my friend," Meira noted. "I wish us not to harm our fellow family, but it must be done." She brought out her key ring and collected the twelve golden keys she was gifted. She closed her eyes as gold pulsed around her body.

Her keys hummed in response.

" _I ask of you now, the Twelve Golden Knights of His Majesty, to assist me in battle,"_ Meira chanted. _"You may reject me if you so desire, but I need your help! Cross the gate at your own will!"_

The twelve keys pulsed in their glory and sung their agreement.

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

A warm smile. "You thought we would reject the call of you, my fair lady?"

Meira opened her eyes as a slow smile blossomed onto her face, a bit sheepish. "Well, this is not the most conventional fight," she supposed. "I did not know how all of you would take it." She turned her head to greet the twelve who considered her their queen. "My friends… I am sorry to gather you in this way."

The spirits gathered looked altered from their time in the future timeline. They adopted looks that befitted living four-hundred years in the past. Taurus looked more like a warrior with a solemn expression masking his face and his axe clenched in his hands. Virgo looked like an older styled maid with a longer dress. The twins Gem and Mini looked human in this time period like their Ecliptic forms, but older instead of children.

Taurus nearly broke rank if it was not for Capricorn holding him back with hearts in his eyes. "My _beauuuuuuuutiful_ queen!" he mooed.

Sagittarius approached Meira. Rather than donning himself in a horse costume, he rode his own brown stallion with his quiver of arrows and his bow strapped to his back. His hair was lengthy and wavy and he had an archer's eyes, focused and attentive. "Do not be sorry, Meira," he soothed. "We will always come to your aid, hello-hello."

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Sagittarius_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Archery_

 _ **Likes**_ _: being efficient_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: In this time period, Sagittarius looks a bit different, doesn't he?_ ⌟

Leo stepped forward. He did not look like his present counterpart. His hair was longer in a dashing, roguish sort of way. He resembled his Ecliptic self with his golden armor, metallic lion heads as his pauldrons. His regalia, the Leonis, was strapped to his side, and his cat ears twitched under the rain. "I wish you had summoned us sooner," he scolded lightly.

Meira laughed. "My apologies. I did not mean to cause any trouble. I will do better in the future," she promised.

 _BOOM!_

Meira turned her head to see Nayda had forced Erion to crash into a few buildings, coating them in dust and debris. "However, I cannot worry too much about the future when this present needs saving." She turned to her keys and began her chanting, Magic thrumming inside her. _"Come, my friends, I need your help! I ask of thee to pass through to the Human Realm! Open! Gate of the Centaur! Centarus!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

A centaur appeared, female rather than male. She wore a breast plate and her thick brunette hair half down and half braided. Her horse half was a dark brunette with flicks of white around her hooves. Her dark eyes reflected how much her training had made her strong and she wielded her trusted twin blades. The symbol of the centaur was stained onto her cheek and she did not mind one bit. She bowed in the presence of Meira. "My moon, I have come to serve you," she said gravely. "I will fight every step of the way at your command."

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Hylonome_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Swordsmanship_

 _ **Likes**_ _: sparring_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: letting anyone ride her_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Hylonome named her swords after her twin sons Heimdrall and Siro!_ ⌟

Meira continued to chant: _"Gate of the Snake! Serpens!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

A snake appeared, but not in the conventional way. The snake had a humanoid upper body and appeared to be male. His scales were a mixture of emeralds and jades, but his eyes were the greenest of all. He flicked his forked tongue to taste the air before his slitted eyes slid onto Meira. "Her _Majesssssssssssty_ _ssssssssssummonssssss_ her favorite," he teased, winking at her quite playfully. "I have _misssssssssed_ you, but all _thisssssssss_ cold weather _makessssssssss_ me tired."

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Jörmungandr_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Hypnos Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: seducing women who play hard-to-get_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: cold weather_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Jörmungandr may have a silver tongue, but he loses it when a mongoose is near him!_ ⌟

" _Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

A humanoid eagle appeared in a tunic, his feather shining under the rain. He looked as bulky as Taurus, but not as perverse. He took a knee in honor of Meira, his fist over his heart in a sign of respect. "At your service, my queen, _guru-guru,"_ he rumbled.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Apollo_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Eye Magic (Farsight)_

 _ **Likes**_ _: blue roses_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Apollo is a noble bird of prey and has never lost to an opponent twice!_ ⌟

" _Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

Unlike Grandpa Crux, a little girl appeared, dark-skinned and innocent. On her face was tattooed an intricate cross and she even wore the symbol of her spirit as a charm on her necklace. She curtsied to Meira.

"Good afternoon, my queen," she greeted. "How may I assist you today?"

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Cristen_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Scanning_

 _ **Likes**_ _: reading_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being asked her age_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Cristen is actually one the head librarians in the Celestial Spirit Realm!_ ⌟

Meira pulled out her last key. The symbol looked like a cross between the number five and a **T**. _"Now, my last friend, assist me! Gate of the Dragon!"_ She turned the key in mid-air. _"Draco!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

The last spirit loomed larger than the rest and for good reason. A Dragoness landed on the cobblestone ground. Her scales glinted starlight and her blue eyes radiated the night sky. She looked different than an Earth Land Dragon in ways a normal person could not tell, but Dragons and highly-ranked Mages could identify. It was not just her scales, but it was the aura and scent she gave off. She pulsed stardust and a purity Celestial Spirit Mages carried with them. She let her tail swing around and offered a toothy grin to Meira.

"It has been some time you have summoned me, _Veḷ'ḷae Lefela,"_ she regarded.

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Staralia_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Star Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: teasing her mate_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: being called "snake"_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Staralia is part of a unit of Dragons called "Dragons of the Heavens"! Their keys are really hard to come by in this time period as many Dragons have coveted the keys. Do they even exist in the future?_ ⌟

Meira smiled. "Because you always cause a panic when I summon you," she teased. She turned to all her spirits, each and every one of them willing to lay down their life for her just as she would do the same.

 _These spirits were never my servants. They are my friends, my family. They and Mother have trained me, raised me, and loved me. I will never forget that._

She turned to Cristen. "Miss Cristen, can you tell me anymore information about the Guardian Duo? Can you tell me about their summoner?"

Cristen clutched her cross necklace as Magic surged within her. "As you know, they are most definitely spirits and ones higher than I have ever witnessed," she said. "But, I know nothing about Nayda's summoner nor where her own medium lies." She sighed. "As I told you, my Lady, finding information on a spirit and not a Star Spirit is quite difficult."

"I know, but I could not help but ask," Meira said. To her other spirits, she told them in a clear voice, "I know this battle will not be easy, but it is one we must do. Not because we have to, but because we cannot allow our own friends to tear each other apart in needless bloodshed and slaughter the lives of both human and beast." She looked into the storm, facing it head on. "We cannot face the Guardian Duo—not when there are lives at stake. We must protect these people—this town—from this atrocity. Will you fight by my side in the face of injustice?"

The answer came in a chorus of voices as each spirit knelt before their mistress. "Always, my Lady."

A touch of a smile was at Meira's face as she saw dark eyes.

' _My Lady', huh?_

"Meira?"

Meira looked down to see Endymion had lowered his head, giving her a concerned side glance. She rubbed his neck. "Don't worry, Demy," she soothed. "I will fight with everything I've got."

 _CRACK-CRACK!_

A furious roar.

A resounding caw.

Meira frowned as she looked up. Nayda circled the sky with Erion before Nayda took charge. She tried to hurl herself at Erion, but Erion wrapped himself in clouds in defense.

 _His Majesty, Father Star himself, my mother Orah Heartfilia, and Fate told me I would play part in this war between sea and sky._

 _CRACK!_

Lightning streaked the sky.

Resolve hardened in chocolate.

 _So, I will play my part…as the victor!_

Meira kicked Endymion's side, making the black Pegasus rear up and neigh into the wind. "Now then! Let us protect the people!" she roared.

Endymion flapped his wings and allowed the winds to sail him and his rider into the air.

As a unit, Meira's Celestial Spirits departed. Some flew into the sky, some sprinted away, others slithered, but it made no difference. They responded to their queen's cry with their own: "Yes, my queen!"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 034**

 _Motives_

さまざまな動機で新しい顔に会う！私たちは運命を交渉してきました！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Peter looked at his new clothes. He had been given a bright loose button down that had the pattern of keys on them, similar to Caelaen shirts, and loose khakis that had the designer logo of the Maiden on them. He had even been given good hiking boots and a celestial jacket that had little keys as the zipper.

" _Wow…_ This is really cool," he regarded. He looked up at the Maiden Spirit. "Thanks, Miss Virgo."

Virgo bowed. "I have been learning more and more about making clothes from Lady Ena and watching more fashion LV shows," she told him. "I have been trying to get Princess to wear more of my clothes, but she continuously refuses my offers."

Lucy sweatdropped. "That's because all the clothes you make look like they belong to a dominatrix," she muttered.

Virgo looked at her princess and cocked her head. "It is only fitting since you wish to punish myself and Master Natsu," she pointed out.

" _I don't wish to 'punish' anyone!"_

Natsu had a thoughtful frown on his face as he envisioned his own wife in thigh-high leather boots and her whip in her hands, a leather jumpsuit clinging to her figure and a naughty glint in her eye. "Not like wearin' that stuff's the worst idea in the world," he muttered.

" _Lucy Kick!"_

Natsu found himself on the ground, his leg twitching, with a seething Lucy shaking her fist at him, face red. _"You pervert! Don't think about that at a time like this!"_

Igneel had been given a tank-top to wear with all twelve Golden Zodiac keys in a circle, surrounding the Fairy Tail insignia wrapped in flames. He bore his red scarf and loose pants. He set his new sandals and hat—it was a snapback with chibi faces of each of Lucy's spirits with keys in-between them—aside since he still kept to Mary Jane's side. She had been given a halter sundress to wear in white with separate sleeves connecting all the way to her middle finger, wrapping around it. Her hair had been swept back up into her high ponytail with her ribbon.

Igneel's hand went to Mary Jane's neck.

He lifted up the acorn button she now sported. It glinted at him.

His own thimble glinted back.

"Are you…? Are you sure this is okay?" Igneel asked.

It was Laxus who answered. He sat at Mary Jane's other side, watching her carefully. "I don't know," he answered in truth. "Mest and Mara would know more than me."

Igneel observed Mary Jane's sleeping face.

 _I know she won't wake up until she's ready, but I just want to see her eyes open. I need to see them open._

Laxus cleared his throat. _"Hey…"_

A tick mark banged against his head.

"Do you mind..."—static sparked off Laxus— _"not_ straddling my daughter?"

Igneel blinked and realized his position. He was on top of Mary Jane completely with their faces mere inches apart like he was about to gift her with a sweet kiss. A blush spread across Igneel's entire face as pink flames raged against his hair. He scrambled off her, waving his hands frantically at the electrified Laxus. "W-Wait, I di-di-didn't mean to d-d-do that!" he stammered in promise.

"Oh, so, you 'accidentally' were trying to get fresh with my little butterfly?" Laxus snarled.

"Y-Yes!" Igneel cried. He quickly realized his mistake. "Wait! That wasn't what I—!"

More lightning swirled around Laxus as scales rubbed against his skin. "Oh, so, you _admit_ you have a thing for my little girl, do you, _punk?"_

"N-N-No!" Igneel desperately shouted, sweating bullets. "No, sir!" He tried to control his own scream when Laxus towered over him.

" _Are you saying you think you're_ _ **above**_ _having a thing for my daughter, Salamander?"_ Laxus hissed.

Igneel felt smaller than an ant. "I-I-I don't know how you want me to answer that!"

"You already tried seeing my own daughter _naked—!"_

"I ju-ju-ju-ju-just wanted to help bathe her—!"

" _That's trying to see her naked, dipshit!"_

Natsu offered meat to the twin hunting dogs who eagerly fought over the morsel. "Quit harassing my kid, Laxus," he called from his position around the pit. "Don't make him piss his pants! He gets scared easily!"

" _What?!_ I do _not!"_ Igneel exclaimed, glaring at his father. "Stop lying, Pops, and help me out!"

Natsu was already tearing into more of his food. As he chewed it, he said, voice muffled by his mouthful, "S'rry, c'n't h'r you, too busy e'tin'."

" _What type of father are you?!"_

Luke sighed as he finished his bowl of rice. "Would you two keep it down?" He glanced over at Levy with her various journals and pens surrounding her as she tried to decrypt the wall in front of her. "Aunt Levy is trying to work, and Mary Jane is trying to sleep."

Nashi rolled her eyes as she fed Dimaria. "If Igneel would learn when to stop being an idiot, _maybe_ we'd have peace and quiet," she muttered.

" _I heard that, you bitchy sister!"_ Igneel cried.

"Good. You were _meant_ to, you little shit!" Nashi shouted back, feeding Dimaria more rice. To her patient, she asked, "Would you like any water, Miss Yesta?"

Dimaria swallowed her mouthful and nodded. "Please, dear," she rasped.

Nashi set down the bowl and chopsticks and picked up the bottle of water. She brought it to Dimaria's lips and tipped it back for her to drink. "There you go," she murmured as Dimaria took to it. She glanced over at Gary who looked at Peter in interest. "Something wrong, dog?"

Gary shook his head. "It's nothing," he brushed off. "Just thinking."

Nashi brought down the bottle when Dimaria tapped her arm and capped it. "It's rare to see you thinking so hard," she teased.

Gary flashed her a grin. "I could think of all the ways to woo Angel for her love?" he suggested.

Nashi blushed and Natsu scowled, both crying, _"Over my dead body!"_

Gary chuckled and reached to pat Nashi's head. "Don't worry, Angel," he calmed. "Really. I wasn't thinking of anything."

Nashi's blush increased. "Stupid dog," she muttered.

" _Get_ **away** _from her!"_

 _Tearful cerulean eyes._

" _I won't fight you, just_ **please** _, don't do that to her! She means_ **everything** _to me!"_

Nashi felt her shoulders slump.

" **Please** _…_ **Please** _don't hurt her."_

 _I can't believe I was so weak,_ she thought. _I'm his weakness._

Her eyes sought Igneel. She watched her little brother curl Mary Jane into his heat in attempts warm her. He took off his scarf to lay it on her, murmuring soft words to her. Laxus sat close, eating his own rice and meat, and opted pretending not to hear Igneel's words or watch his daughter be in the arms of Igneel.

 _Just like she's his weakness,_ Nashi compared.

Her fists clenched.

 _I need to get stronger. I can't let myself become so vulnerable that I become his weakness ever again._

"Angel?"

Nashi was startled out of her thoughts to see Gary worriedly looking at her.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Gary fretted. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Nashi blinked. Then, she looked away. "I… I just wanted to say, 'sorry'."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well…" Nashi glared at the ground. "What happened back in that bathroom… I'm sorry for that."

Gary's eyes widened. Then, they softened. "None of that was your fault," he promised lowly. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did, though," Nashi countered. "I was the reason you lost control. I was your weakness. I let myself become vulnerable."

Gary cupped her cheek and forced self-hating hickory to meet soothing cerulean. "You're right. You're my greatest weakness," he agreed. When Nashi tried to tear her chin out of her grasp, he added, "But, you're my _greatest strength_ too. You're the reason I keep pushing myself to become stronger."

Nashi smiled weakly. "And, you're mine, even if I hate it," she murmured back. She found her eyes stinging. "I just wish I had been stronger."

"A Magic Hunter can't be beaten simply by Magic," Gary reminded. "Even if you had been at full power, one injection from that serum would've incapacitated you. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" He briefly glanced away. "I'm more mad at myself I lost control like that. I should've kept my cool."

Nashi scowled at him, poking his chest. "You idiot dog," she scolded. "You can't lose your shit if I get hurt like that again, got it? No more making blizzards and freezing my tits off."

Gary allowed himself a little smirk.

Nashi's cheeks pinkened and she increased her glare at Gary. _"You_ – _little – bitch,"_ she curses quietly, pushing him away. "You need to learn some restraint in more ways than one."

Gary chuckled. "Whatever you say, _little hood."_

Nashi had steam practically pouring out of her ears. _"Gary…!"_

As Levy continued to process the runes and translate them, Lucy padded over to her with tea readily made. "I know you do better with Rooibos tea. Thank goodness I packed some," she said as she set the teacup and saucer down Levy.

Levy shot Lucy a smile. "Thanks, Lu," she appreciated. She took the teacup for a few relaxing sips.

Lucy scanned the scratched notes and her brow furrowed as she tried to figure them out. "Any progress yet?"

Levy took her last sip before sighing. "A little, but not too much," she admitted. "I'm starting to uncover at least the basics of the runes, but I have no idea who wrote them." She set down the cup to gesture to her notepad. "I've gathered, however, the words 'reveal' and 'blood', but I'm not sure as to what."

"Blood Magic?" Lucy looked surprised. "You think we have to use Blood Magic in here?"

Levy hummed. "Blood Magic is very powerful. If you use the right blood on something sealed, the result can be great," she explained. "But, if that's the case here, then what blood do we use? And, where do we use it?"

Lucy sighed as she stood up. "You've always been good at getting down to bottom of things, so I'm certain you'll get to it again."

"Thanks, Lu."

Lucy nodded and turned to wander around the cave. What specifically caught her interest were the two orbs that floated around each other. She watched them dance endlessly and found herself captivated by the movement.

 _Nothing about this place feels natural. It feels spiritual. I know some spirits will leave residue around the place where their medium is placed, but then…_

Lucy slowly twirled in a slow circle as she surveyed the chamber.

 _If Blood Magic is hidden in the chamber, I can only wonder… What—?_

Her thoughts were cut off when she tripped over something and landed on her butt with a grunt.

Natsu cracked up when he saw it while the twin hunting dogs rushed to their mistress, worried about her fall. "Only you could trip over nothing, Lucy," Natsu teased.

Lucy scowled at him as Lelantos and Actaeon sniffed her body to check for injuries. "Stupid Dragon," she muttered. She got herself onto her knees and let her hands shake Actaeon and Lelantos' fur a few times. "Really, you two, I'm absolutely fine, but thank you for your concern," she calmed. She turned around to check what she had tripped over. She noticed rings surrounded a picture rather than a rune and that fascinated her. "Hey… What's this?" She brushed off the picture to make sense of it. "It's so weird. I mean…" She let her fingers trace the odd symbol.

 _I feel like this is familiar to me, but… How could it if I've never seen it up until now?_

Her palm lay flat against the picture.

 _Maybe I dreamt about it once? Or, maybe I—?_

" _Ah!"_ Lucy yelped, retracting her hand. She looked at her palm to see it had been cut to drawn blood. "What?"

Actaeon whined and licked at the wound to help heal it while Lelantos took to rubbing his fur all over his mistress to calm his anxiety over her wound.

Lucy laughed at their behavior. "Don't worry, you two, I'm _fine,"_ she soothed.

"Then, why did ya cut your hand?"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu crouched next to her. He examined the cut with a noticeable frown. "I didn't _mean_ to cut it," she mumbled. "The floor just kind of…bit me."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at his mate. "A floor 'bit' you?"

Lucy puffed a cheek and looked away. "Well, you don't have to sound so skeptical," she muttered.

The floor rumbled.

Everyone froze.

Nashi was the first to speak, slow. "What was—?"

One by one, each rune began to glow in a flurry of gold.

Natsu snuggled Lucy close to him. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" he shouted over the earth rumbling. He shut his eyes as the glowing runes began to shine brighter and brighter.

Gary was quick to shield Nashi with his body as he swallowed roughly. "The Magic pressure is becoming a lot," he wheezed.

Nashi held onto Gary, shutting her eyes. "What's happening?" she cried.

A snarl tore through Igneel as emerald threatened to emerge at the will of _Nature_ to _safeguard_. He pulled Mary Jane closer, protecting her with his body. Laxus did his best to shield both Mary Jane and Igneel, turning his back on the vibrant of the runes to pull the children into his chest. Luke's instinct was to build a shield around himself, Peter, and Virgo without fail. Levy built a barrier to keep her and all her research safe.

And, just like that, the rumbling stopped and the glowing was gone.

Levy dispelled her barrier and took a look around.

She gasped.

Everyone seemed to understand the threat was gone and unraveled themselves to look around.

The chamber had changed.

The runes had shifted, each into a new place, a new row, a new column. But, that was not all. A circular platform had risen from the ground underneath Natsu, Lucy, and the twin hunting dogs with descending stairs. Five stones had appeared to surround the platform with their flat surfaces facing inward and reading foreign inscriptions. There was supposed to be a sixth one, but it had yet to show.

" _Woah,"_ Luke dropped.

"What _is_ all this?" Peter murmured, confused.

"Entirely new runes," Levy whispered. "Everything is making a lot more sense now…" Her eyes snapped back to the notes she had scribbled down and flipped through them. "Yes, yes _, yes!_ All of it makes sense now!" she squealed in her excitement. "Before, the statements were mere fragments that made no sense, but now? Everything _makes sense!"_

Lucy uncurled herself from Natsu to look around at the new chamber.

 _Did my blood…do that?_

"Your hand okay?"

Lucy looked back at Natsu who offered her a measured look. She smiled teasingly. "Worried about me getting a small cut? That's not like you," she jested.

Natsu blushed a bit and tried to play it off. "Yeah, well, when you have that look on your face like you farted, I have to get worried."

A tick mark beat against Lucy's forehead. _"Watch it,"_ she growled.

Natsu snickered. "But, seriously, Lucy, what's got you all worried?" he wanted to know. He brought up her injured hand and inspected the cut. "Can't be because of this sucker."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took back her hand gently. "Of _course_ _not,"_ she insisted. "I don't know. Between the whole thing with Luna and what Jacob said—"

Natsu visibly tensed. "What did that bastard say to you?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing bad," Lucy sated. "When he tried to kill Levy and Laxus, I told him to back off. And, the weird part was he _did."_

Natsu blinked his surprise. "He let you guys go just like that?"

Lucy nodded. "Weird, right? Then, he told me he had strict orders with me from his higher ups." Her eyes glinted in knowing. "And, with everything going on, it was easy for me to make an assumption."

Natsu hugged Lucy into his chest. He kissed her hair and nuzzled his nose into her temple. "I won't let anyone touch you," he murmured to her, promising. "I know you can fight your own battles, and I love it when you do. But—"

"I know," Lucy hushed. "I know, Natsu. I understand. I won't leave your side because we'll fight side-by-side." She ran her hands through his pink locks. "My Dragon King," she purred into his ear.

Natsu grinned. "Don't tease me like that unless I'm gettin' somethin' when we're out of this place," he warned good-naturedly.

Lucy's Cheshire smile was downright sinful. _"Mmm…_ I could think of three things you really love, and they all start with a 'C'."

Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek as his grin broadened. "You _sure_ you don't want anymore kids, Lucy?" he teased her.

" _Yes,_ she is _absolutely sure!"_ Luke called grumpily from his place near the firepit, trying to hold down his amusement when he saw his mother blush and hide her face into his father's chest. "Dad, I can _hear_ _you! Please_ wait until you're both _away_ from your kids to do this," he begged.

Natsu chuckled, snuggling into Lucy. He shot Luke a wink. "You'll understand this when you're older, kiddo," he promised.

Luke made a show of rolling his eyes. "That's what you _always_ say," he muttered.

Peter looked from parents to child in avid bewilderment. "Uh… What just happened?" He pointed at the loving Natsu murmuring to the rather abashed Lucy. "Does this happen a lot?"

Luke stoked the coal. "More than you think it would," he grunted. "I feel like I'm parenting my own parents."

Peter chuckled at that. "At least life is never boring, right?"

 _ZZZZZZZT._

Luke and Peter looked over to see a slightly electrified Igneel looked at his uncle, betrayed. "What was _that_ for?" he demanded to know, voice cracking.

"I saw you touch my butterfly's butt when you moved her, you little shit," Laxus seethed, holding Mary Jane away from Igneel. Lightning cracked off him in his ire, reflecting in his eyes. "I told you to _not_ get _fresh with my daughter!"_

Igneel let out a girlish scream when he was electrocuted.

Peter sweatdropped while Luke sighed. "Yeah," he agreed. "Life never gets boring."

* * *

In the convention center, they welcomed a new shipment of supplies from volunteers not only from the town but from others as well. Yukino spearheaded with supplies from her own city with other Sabertooth members helping. Other guilds came to help out in any way they could as they volunteered hours and supplies to ensuring the people who had given up their homes were more comfortable. Restaurants had come to set up stalls and gave away free food for those away from their time in Margaret Town. Lisanna laughed as her three hungry boys tore into their pasta. Bleu seemed highly interested on something on his phone as he drank lemonade on his mat while Bane surprised Ekho by setting down a quesarito.

Mira and Mara had taken a small room to themselves with Mara's holed bag quivering every once and a while. It looked like some sort of employee room with a vending machine, a sink, refrigerator, microwave, and even a coffee maker. Mara sat comfortably on her wheelchair with her eyes closed as she ate a cheesy omelet while Mira slowly paced around the room with her Compact in her ear.

"Uh-huh," Mira murmured. "Yes, I know. Mmm-hmm, that's right." She nodded. "Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks, Freed, I'll call you later. Good bye." She hung up the call and sighed.

 _Everything faring well in Magnolia?_ Mara wanted to know. _How's everyone doing?_

Mira settled across the table from Mara. "Everyone is doing great. Freed distracted a good chunk of the guild with demands they had," she informed. "But, it's the paparazzi we're worried about. Constantine and your mother are doing a great job of keeping them at bay, but it's only a matter of time when someone even outside our guild slips up."

 _The price we pay,_ Mara thought solemnly. _Has Laxus answered any calls?_

Mira shook her head. "Not one," she murmured. "I got through to some of our other friends. Jenny told me Smiley nearly got on a train to come here, but Henry stopped her before she could."

Mara opened her eyes, smiling at the mention of Smiley. _Considering the circumstances, it makes sense she would do that,_ she supposed. _And, how is the other two? How's everyone else?_

Mira smiled softly. "She's doing well. Since she's in Pergrande, she doesn't know anything of what's going on and I don't want to bother her right now," she reasoned. "He's been watching the news and promises he'll come if I just say the word. And everyone else is fine. A few are on their way right now." Her smile dropped. "But, they're not the ones we should worry about."

Mara frowned as well. _Agreed._

Mira flicked her eyes to observe Mara. "And, you're sure you don't have the slightest clue?"

Mara hesitated. _Nothing is ever set in stone in these cases,_ she thought slowly, treading light on her words. _We can't be certain what conditions were met since we are blind to the situation. Once I see her again, I'll be able to tell you more._

Mirajane nodded and settled her blue gaze onto the table.

" _Mom… Can you promise me something?"_ The voice was too young to be asking for such a solemn request. _"Can you give him this and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I want to make it up to him when I can?"_

Cerulean shimmered.

" _But, don't tell him right now, okay? I don't want him unhappy. Wait until you think you should."_

 _After all these years, I never said a word. Even when the first time came to pass, I felt he was too young to understand. But, now that it's happened again… Is he ready? Is now the time?_

A subtle knock brought Mira out of her thoughts and she looked up at the door. The door opened with a Rune Knight being the one who did it. Mest Gryder filed inside with Aella following him, a briefcase in hand. Mest smiled somberly at Mira who stood up.

"Mira, it's been a while," he regarded.

Mira nodded, smiling at him teasingly. "That's because you never come home."

Mest brought her in for a quick hug. "And you know why I can't," he reminded lightly. He went to the other side to greet Mara. "And Mara… You look even more beautiful than before."

 _There's no need for the flattery,_ **Commander,** Mara chided lightly, threading a casual link between them. There was no real ire behind her words, but there was a bit of agitation. _Not right now._

Mest raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, you're right." He took the briefcase from Aella and gave her a nod. She filed out of the room and the knight shut the door behind him. Mest's entire face dropped gravelly. "Both of you know why I'm here," he started. "Before we begin, have either of you been successful in figuring out the conditions met?"

Mira shook her head, and Mara answered, _All I could feel was whatever remained from the last time._ Her eyes softened. _The mind is easy to trick, but the heart never forgets. It overrides all logic if it means it's emotionally sated._

Mest nodded his agreement as he opened his briefcase. "When I felt the change, I knew something powerful was the trigger." He took out photos and put them on the table one at a time. "I narrowed it down to these possibilities. Do any of them look like they condoned a powerful reaction?"

Both women took the time to sift through the photographs, studying each and every one of them carefully.

Mira's eyes flashed at a photo and she pointed at it. "This one." She picked it up. "These two… I remember now. They were the last gifts before that day."

Confusion donned on Mara. _But, I thought you took them away? You confiscated every potential trigger._

"That's why I'm confused. We _did_ take these away," Mira assured. "But, then again, it's possible he took them back when it first happened. Remember: he took back his scarf."

Mest gently took the picture out of Mira's hands fo study it. "Why would these trigger a reaction?"

"Those were the last gifts," Mira explained. "They each gave one to the other one their birthdays, but there was so much more to that."

"What do you mean?" Mest wanted to know.

Mira looked away. "As you know, Bixslow can use his soul for different things. And, before the triplets were born, you know he was arrested for using that power. Do you remember what warranted his arrest?"

Mest thought back on it. "It had something to do with a request he took. It was in an underground magical facility with an illegal Enchanter Guild, if I remember correctly."

Mira nodded. "He didn't realize the job was to help with different soul techniques until it was too late," she confessed. "They were making human golems. Making a golem was the easy part, but getting it to act human? Well… You need a human soul for that." She tensed. "Bixslow was used as a lab rat to chip off part of his soul into the golem. Thankfully, it didn't go any farther than that. Bixslow regained that part of his soul and defeated most of the Enchanters and scientists, but he got himself arrested for a near Taboo."

"What does this have to do with the triggers?" Mest had to ask.

"Commander, you knew how powerful they were at the time," Mira told him. "Those aren't anything ordinary. Both of them chipped a piece of their soul into those charms."

Mara and Mest's eyes widened.

 _This is bad,_ Mara whispered. _Then, that means…_

Mest knew where it was going. "It means we're going back to before," he finished decidedly. He gathered the pictures. "When everyone has returned back to Magnolia safe and sound, I will be in touch." He looked at Mara briefly. "Mara, I expect you to have had another session with notes we can go over."

Mara nodded. _And, what about you?_

Mest finished putting the photos back into the briefcase and closed it. "I'll make sure there isn't anything pursuing again," he vowed. "You have my word on that." He bowed to them. "I'll see you soon." He marched out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Mara looked at Mira who could not meet her eyes. _You have to tell him,_ she reminded softly. _If we're going to be successful, Mest needs to know._

Mira sighed. "I will," she promised. "After we understand the changes, I will." She stood up. "I'm going to call Freed to give him an update on everything." She swept herself out of the room, leaving Mara to dwell on her own thoughts.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, in the past…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale cracked up. "Holy shit, your aunt Helen sounds like a badass, emphasis on the B!"

Jäger grinned. "She _is_ quite the rebel," he agreed. "Our fathers were miffed at her for w _eeks_ , but she did not care. It was _Grandfather_ of who she was frightened."

Kiki rolled her eyes. _"Please_. Grandfather might look scary, but he secretly supports Aunt Helen in her vices."

"What about your grandpa makes him look 'scary'?" Gale had to ask.

Eliza answered, "Grandfather used to be Lord Chancellor. Now, he is part of the elders of parliament. He looks so scary because he has a permanent mask of indifference on his face and you cannot tell whether he likes or hates you."

"He is more of a lover than a fighter," Jäger added. "He has a huge soft spot for his only daughter. He loves to gush over portraits of her and memorabilia when he thinks we're not around." He grimaced. "It is a bit disturbing to see him like that."

Gale smirked. "S'okay. I caught my dad flipping through my sister's baby book once and saw him crying and cooing. This man has probably fifteen piercings, a tattoo, and is over six-foot but gets all cringeworthy doting whenever my sister dresses up."

He could remember his big sister when she was ten and he was eight with her wild hair tamed and a red dress on her. He could see her blush when Gajeel cooed at her, taking pictures.

" _Papa, stop it!"_ Olivia had whined.

Gajeel had taken another photo. _"But, my Dragoness looks so cute!"_ he had cooed.

Gale sweatdropped, his eyebrow twitching.

 _Let's not forget Mom told me he would chase after cats trying to get them to love him. Geez. This man is my father?_

"So," Kiki began, "is this 'Luna Dragneel' the one you plan to ask into marriage?"

Gale made an odd noise that crossed between a choke, an uncomfortable laugh, and a caught-off-guard cough. "No, no, no, no marriage or anything relatively close," he heavily clarified. "Nothing more than a partnership."

Kiki frowned. "Explain to me what a partnership is in your time because, here, it means you are to be wed in Holy Matrimony."

"In a guild, be it a mercenary one, a Magic one, a Treasure Hunter one, you can assemble partnerships between you and another person," Gale explained. "Basically, it's a work relationship. You tackle jobs together and split the reward. I was riding solo for a while, but I'm happy I got Blondie as my partner."

"Then, she poses no threat," Kiki muttered under her breath.

Eliza piped up in her curiosity. "So, she is a Heartfilia, but she took on the surname 'Dragneel'? Does she not adopt the ways of the Heartfilia Clan?"

Gale's mouth twisted into a frown. "I don't know _too_ much about the Clan business, but I promise you none of the Dragneel kids or Mama Heart turned their back on their ancestry. I don't know why Aunt Luce didn't keep her last name."

 _I'll have to ask her when I see her again and apologize._

"So, just to be clear, you are _not_ affianced?"

"Kiki!" Jäger scolded.

"What? I just wanted to be clear," Kiki insisted. She eyed Gale. "Well?"

"Technically? No, no I'm not," Gale confirmed. "Why, though? Is it surprising that I'm not?"

Eliza replied: "Most men at sixteen have a fiancé or at least lady they are courting. Some even married." She gestured to Jäger. "Jäger happens to elude his father and mother's pleas for him to wed so they have a grandchild and future heir to the estate."

Jäger immediately whined. "I _hate_ it when they throw those balls to introduce me to all the young women in their circle! Can they not see I would much rather go into the army than be chained to the estate?" He pointed accusingly at Eliza. "And, you are no better! You have yet to find yourself a husband!" At Eliza's pinkening cheeks, Jäger smirked in triumph. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

Gale raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at Eliza. "No luck with men, huh?"

Eliza sighed. "There are suitable offers, but none I take seriously," she explained. "There is no pressure for me to get married by parents. I have an older brother who married a quite lovely lady."

"I like Lavender," Kiki interjected. "She's far too good for awkward Ambrose. She knows a thing or two about horse racing. So rebellious."

Eliza smiled at the mention of her sister-in-law. "Ambrose has always been too awkward and serious. He needs Lavender's free spirit to loosen him up." To Gale, she added, "They just had their second son, Levi. Quite the ladies' man already." She exhaled loudly. "But," she continued, "in society, marriage at _at least_ twenty years of age is expected."

"So, then, what's the hold up?" Gale wondered.

"None of the marriage offers Eliza received are from men who would respect her being a physicist," Kiki confessed. "Men are delicate creatures who thrive off their superiority."

"I object to that!" Jäger snapped. _"I_ respect women and their ideals _thoroughly!"_

Kiki snorted. "You also respected your maid's ideals in the barn _thoroughly,"_ she retorted, making Gale and Eliza belt in laughter and Jäger blush and splutter.

"Ignoring that, Kiki is right," Eliza agreed, taking over Jäger's many excuses. "Many men in this day and age find women teaching and reading and growing with knowledge to be an insufferable woman. The fact that I earn my own money through research and not planning socials with other ladies and learning to tend to my future husband's needs is something that no man likes to see."

"That's just utter bullshit," Gale grumbled. "Like, yeah, sexism like that—that a woman is just only 'housewife material' with a side order of 'has model body'—still exists in my time, but that's a load of crap. I've had my ass handed to me on numerous occasions _by_ _women._ A lot of the time I'm afraid of my own _mother_ because she certainly didn't raise a bitch." He took a hand and absently ran it down Syra's spine. "If a man can't accept that you _might_ be smarter than him, don't do it."

Eliza smiled softly. "If only such promising thinking was in this time period," she said wishfully. "Think of the progress we could be in."

"I promise it does get better," Gale vowed. "It got better to the point where my country has a queen regent who is a Mage, a woman started and mastered my guild, and we have, I think, two women holding councilmen seats for the Magic Council. Oh! And, ladies get free drinks at parties while guys have to pay, so, y'know, there's that."

"May I _please_ travel to your future?" Kiki begged. "That sounds splendid if it means I can quit all these lady lessons and be equal with men!"

Gale laughed. "Let's not get _too_ carried away," he chided. "I mean, yeah, women have it better in my time, but equality is a very loose term I would use."

Jäger frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Gale scratched the back of his head. _"Well…"_ He tried to explain as best as he could. "We still have a lot of problems with people disrespecting people. Doesn't matter the gender, race, or sexuality—it's just a lot of blatant disrespect, intolerance, and ignorance." He held up a hand. "Now, don't get me wrong. People have _a lot_ more freedom in Fiore's present at least, but we have a _long_ way to go until people have a lot more respect for others." He turned his head, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Does that make sense?"

Eliza stared at him intently. Then, she laughed. "It does, it does, but ignore my laughter. You sound exactly like a 'McGarden'! Does he not, Jäger?"

Jäger nodded his approval, grinning. "He does," he agreed. "He's just missing the hazel eyes and brown hair."

Gale laughed awkward and turned back to the front. "Ha-ha… _Yeah…_ Well, I'm a Redfox, _so…"_

"Your parents have taught you to respect all people." Kiki leaned forward to purr into Gale's ear, "I like that in a man."

Gale nearly tipped the entire Mobula onto its side at that, shivering. "Mmm-mmm. Yep, okay, well, you'll find someone in your present who will live up to that," he assured.

 _And someone who isn't your descendant. This is worse than incest._

He thought about it.

 _Maybe if I tell them who I am…_

He crossed the thought out of his mind.

 _No. I can't now. Not when I'm already risking enough to meet the Redfoxes in Fiore. Blondie had to tell her ancestor about her. I'll tell the Redfoxes I'm one of theres. But, for the McGardens… I need to keep my blood with them a secret._

"Gale?" Eliza called. "Would you mind telling us more about your timeline?"

"Is the drinking age reduced in Minstrel?" Kiki wanted to know.

"I heard talks of war starting in the east. Is that true?" Jäger checked.

"What's the New World like?" Eliza questioned. "The one to the northwest of us. Is it as grand as everyone thinks it will be?"

Gale barked a laugh. "Okay, _maybe_ we should tone it down with any future discovery questions," he decided. "I can tell you about some of my adventures in Fairy Tail, though."

"Ooo! Tell us about your family!" Kiki pleaded.

Gale smiled. "Sure, why not? I have two parents, a mom and a dad, siblings, and a walking, talking cat for an uncle. Where should I start?"

"Your mother," Eliza requested, "if you'd please."

Gale dipped his head. "N'kay. We'll start with my mom. If there's one thing I really know about my mom is that she knows how to swear in five dead languages…"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, into the present!_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The town may have been small, but it was tiny but mighty. It buried itself in nature, in a forest in a mountainous area. The people made an earnest living and had no issues navigating the landscape to do so. An airedale terrier helped out his little master run errands for an elderly lady. A baker waved good bye to two of his regulars. A wagon pulled by two stallions came down the mountain trail while a single-horse wagon came the opposite directions. The drivers waved in respect to each other and moseyed on their way.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Clover Town. Masters of Legal Guilds meet here to discuss various guild business regarding all of Fiore from job dispersal to international aid. This is different from Provincial Guild Leagues wherein Guild Masters in neighboring areas get together for informal socials. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

A house was in the picture. It was a cross between a cabin, a bungalow, and chalet-style with the way it looked with a large and nearly-always-open garage attached to it with a few motorcycles, cars, and a couple of broomsticks that were on the mend. The house was not quite on the outskirts of town—the house lived on a rather forgiving and wide cul-de-sac—but there was a fair bit of forest as a yard and mountain as a backdrop.

The inside of the house was messy. Not "messy" messy, but it had its chaotic order. It was not suitable for children of any kind, that was for sure. The basement was a full-blown laboratory while the dining room and office had been combined into a gigantic study filled to the brim with MagiTech.

Oswald busied himself on his multiple Archive Lacrima and Lacrima Screens as he sipped his Windy's cup. His jersey was there and his hat, but what was different was the white bunny he had on his lap, a little thing that enjoyed his warmth. What he was particularly studying was footage from the last guild meeting.

Asuna came into the study with her coveralls unzipped, exposing her tank-top, and her goggles on her head. Dirty and grease stained her cheeks, but she was far too used to it. "Still the same?" she checked in.

Oswald did not look at her as he responded. "Yeah. Nothing more than arguing over the decision for the Hunters." He pushed his rolling chair to another screen that was running excessive decryption. "The program has been running since the order on Margaret Town was called, but it hasn't found a single thing on the Hunters still." He sounded a tiny bit frustrated with his words.

Asuna dipped her hands into Oswald's lap to take the bunny whose nose twitched at change of owner ship. "Hi, Bailey," she cooed. To Oswald, she assured, "Give it some more time. You know sometimes a program may take a day or two."

Oswald pointed at the old Pager Lacrima with the symbol of the gray jaguar lighting up the screen. "With a message like that from Captain, we don't have more time to spare."

Asuna pouted. "Oz, look at me."

Oswald swiveled in his chair for his apathetic eyes to meet Asuna's vibrant ones.

"You've been more on edge since Halloween," Asuna noticed. The way she slid into Oswald's lap was so natural, so fluid, it was like it was a regular occurrence. She scratched Bailey's back as she pleaded, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Oswald's stare dropped to Bailey. "Do you remember Coeus?"

Asuna frowned. "Drives that classic Zusuki TLS?"

Oswald nodded.

"Yeah, what about him?" Asuna wanted to know.

"Last night," Oswald began, reaching an arm around Asuna's back to keep her on his lap, "he sent an email out to a few of us. He encrypted it. I cracked it."

Asuna understood. "Whatever you decrypted really has you freaked," she told him. "You sure you'll be able to handle this?"

"Captain needs us." Oswald looked back into Asuna's eyes. "He needs all of us. I'll go wherever he tells me to go."

Asuna hummed, smiling bitterly. "The perfect soldier."

Oswald changed the subject. "Did you finish the new bikes?"

Asuna nodded, grinning at the thought of her work. "Yeah and just in time too. Gave us a little bit more of a kick with my new invention." Her grin broadened, obviously proud of her work. "I think everyone's going to love it."

Oswald hummed. "Mm. They always do."

 _BAM!_

"Y'all better have your clothes on!" came teasing howl accompanied by the sounds of paw scraping and barking.

"We're in the study!" Asuna called back. "Bailey's the only naked one!"

Walt and Roy were the first to bound into the room. They took to Asuna and Oswald instantly, demanding pats while they sniffed and licked the two. When they saw Bailey, all their attention went to the frightened rabbit who stood still in Asuna's hold.

Riza came in next with Jackson and Delgado following after her. She opened her arms when she saw her two teammates. "My favorite couple," she teased.

Asuna threw back her head and laughed, standing up. "I'm married to my shop, Ree." She let Riza hug her, leaning on the therapist. "Good to see you."

"Wish it wasn't under these circumstances," Riza muttered before releasing her. She visibly brightened when she saw Bailey and scooped the bunny into her arms. "Hiya, Bailey," she cooed. She scratched the bunny's neck.

Bailey closed her eyes, purring at the touch.

 **BE-BE-BE-BEEP! BE-BE-BE-BEEP!**

Oswald moved back to one of his Lacrima Screens. He watched as information was pulled on Magic Hunters and scanned it all as quickly as he could.

Delgado came over to observe. "What's all this?"

"Hunters," Oswald said. "It took me a while to understand what angle to find them under. Magic Hunters have nothing on their personal lives or families or anything. But, that doesn't mean they don't have files elsewhere." He took his mouse and clicked on a picture of Lee Gavrilo. The file pulled up Lee's criminal records and affiliations, but it had nothing personal, not even his age.

"It got me thinking," Oswald continued. "The Ministry of Defense has Task Force Ninety-Three working for them loosely. They have some form of arrangement going on that I still don't know. But, what I got out of it was that the Magic Hunters won't be incriminated. That doesn't necessarily mean their records are wiped clean."

Riza studied Lee. "Why does his name ring a bell?"

"He was associated with the laboratory Gary Fullbuster was kidnapped in." Oswald pulled up a list of transactions. "These Hunters are smart. There's no sudden deposits of large sums of money. Any card transactions are for groceries and clothes."

"Who are the targets?" Delgado wanted to know. "We all know Hunters. They have their own agenda even when they get a job."

Oswald rolled his chair to his other screen. He pulled up images of the following members: "Gary Fullbuster, Julia Fullbuster, Mary Jane Dreyar, Luna Dragneel, Cade le Fay, T'oree Denv'rz, and Elvin Strauss." He pointed at Cade and T'oree. "Knowing Hunters, these two were taken somewhere else. Because the record shows they are from another world, it would make sense Hunters would take them to the House of O for extra money." He pointed at Elvin. "Elvin Strauss has an uncontrollable Take-Over Magic no one has ever seen. Councilman Wolfheim has been interested in making him his disciple for a while."

"What, would they take him for a bargaining chip?" Riza asked.

"No. Elvin would be captured for the sake of having a beast like him under their thumb to train as a killer. An untamable power like his needs a master and the Hunters want to be that master." Oswald pointed at Nashi. "She's the bargaining chip for Gary Fullbuster's arrest. You saw that sudden blizzard on the news, right?"

"It makes sense with his powers," Asuna murmured. "Of course they see his love interest as his weakness."

Jackson pointed at Luna. "We get her"—he pointed at Mary Jane—"and her"—-he pointed at Julia—"but her? Isn't she the Spiritless of Fairy Tail?"

Oswald pulled up Julia's public records, transactions, her social media, and images of her. "She was once a Water and Ice Mage of Fairy Tail," he told everyone. "She possessed both powers. When I learned she was Spiritless, it got me curious." He pulled up a slightly out of focus picture of Julia heading into—

Delgado's eyes widened. _"Dios mío,"_ he whispered. "She went all the way _there?"_

"Based on the large transactions and the surveillance cameras catching her with bags, I believe so," Oswald said. "She is in possession of Anti-Ethernano regalia. Hunters take notice in that." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm certain the heads of the task force have their targets all figured out and told the other Hunters."

Jackson crossed his arms. "You think that's what Cap sent the message for? For the Hunters?" he wanted to know. "We're the _only_ chance against them when it comes for Magic Hunter, so it would make sense."

At this, Oswald tensed. "It's not just us," he began, turning around in his chair.

 _CRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Footsteps resounded.

"As you all know, there was never just us seven," Oswald told them.

Riza's eyes widened. "You called—?"

"Pager Lacrima," Oswald answered for her. "We all got one. It's only natural."

The footsteps turned.

Delgado snorted. "This is going to be one touching _reuniã,_ " he muttered.

A hard frown. "Well, it's _wonderful_ to see you too, _Delgado."_

Everyone turned around to see a curvaceous woman leaning on the entryway, dark skin, dark hair. An abnormal cat wound around her legs. It had no fur, but it was made up of swirling black and silver energy with pure white eyes. The woman looked comfortable in her own skin and the leather she wore, amber eyes flicking slowly on each individual. She carried herself like a warrior ready to strike at any moment.

"You're looking well," she decided. "Fit. I can tell being out of the battlefield isn't something any of you wished for."

Riza glared at the woman. "Don't talk to us like you know about our lives," she hissed, her dogs bristling as well.

"Riza," the woman sighed. "There you go again with your temper."

Jackson growled. "Believe me, sweetheart, your attitude isn't the best, so sorry we aren't so welcoming."

The woman rolled her eyes as she dug out her Pager Lacrima. "Look, I got the message," she told them. "And then the call to meet up here." Her eyes went to Asuna and Oswald. They tinged with amusement. "Ozzy, I didn't realize you went for young blood," she teased. There was no menace in her voice, just playfulness. "Whatever happened to you and me? I thought you were into older women."

Much to Asuna's surprise, a harden glint showed in Oswald's eyes. For once, he showed a glint of anger. His nose tipped up to meet her eyes. "It was a _mistake,"_ he assured, voice flint. "One I won't _ever_ make again."

The woman nodded and turned to Asuna. "So, _you_ must be Asuna Freeman, then, the mechanic? Or, I should say a highly-skilled Enchanter," she named.

Asuna nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"That's right. You wouldn't remember me." The woman came forward. "I was never officially part of Gray Jaguar, but I helped on a few missions, did some intel, nothing fun like your job." When she got before Asuna, she held out a hand. "My name is Zelda, S-Class Magic Hunter and daughter of one of the worst Magic Hunters this world has to offer. Nice to make your acquaintance."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Asuna found herself working on the finishing touches on the last project. She panted when she finished fine-tuning and got onto her knees in the garage.

" _My name is Zelda, S-Class Magic Hunter and daughter of one of the worst Magic Hunters this world has to offer. Nice to make your acquaintance."_

Asuna coughed into the crook of her elbow. She grabbed her water and chugged a few gulps.

" _How come I don't remember you?"_ Asuna had asked.

" _Because you were far too young for the missions I was assigned on,"_ Zelda had answered without a care. _"Your mind was not ready for it. Your captain made that call."_

Asuna set down her water.

 _Captain didn't think I was ready? Were there other missions I couldn't take on? How much did Captain hide from me?_

"Don't think on it too hard."

Asuna nearly jumped out of her skin at Oswald's intrusion. She turned her head to see him leaning on the door that separated home and garage. Then, she turned away. "I feel so lied to," she admitted. "How can I not think about it?"

"You were _young_ , Asuna," Oswald stressed. "There was much you couldn't see back then."

"So, Captain really _did_ treat me like a kid," Asuna muttered. "We were part of the Magic Council. No one deserves coddling."

"Maybe he coddled you, but for good reason," Oswald justified. "There were things we all saw that we have a gag order on and we'll remember to our graves. We had to do things that would make you never want to see us again. Captain didn't want you to grow up with that haunted look in your eye."

"That wasn't his call to make," Asuna seethed. "I was a soldier. Even if my hands got dirty, I knew the cost—"

"And he knew you lied about your age."

Asuna kept quiet.

Oswald watched her. "He knew you lied about being sixteen. He knew all of your papers and documents weren't about you, but they were about your sister who went missing and was pronounced 'dead'. He knew, but he kept it to himself."

Asuna had nothing to say for a while. Then, her voice spoke, cracked, "Then, why didn't he court martial me if he knew…?"

"Because you showed him your strength," Oswald revealed. "You showed him how hard you would push yourself. You were young, but a highly-valuable asset to the force. He kept you on a tighter leash than the others and might've babied you because of your age, but he still kept you around."

Asuna swallowed.

 _Captain…_

"So," Asuna said as she stood up, "you and Zelda, huh?"

"A mistake," Oswald said in his nonchalant air, less angry than before. "One that happened over a job in another country. I was young, she had more experience, and it happened once. The next time we met, she assumed we would be under some sort of arrangement." Oswald closed his eyes, sighing. "It didn't come to that. I rejected her."

Asuna chuckled. "Honestly, I'm surprised you would do that. Even I'd say, 'yes' to a woman like that." She turned around to grin at Oswald. "You can't possibly tell me you didn't at least do it once more."

Oswald opened his eyes. "It never even crossed my mind after the first time. I didn't see reason to continue."

Asuna sighed. "And to think I thought your sexual awakening was right then and there. Must've been an awful first time." She grimaced. "My first time wasn't that great either, so I can understand that."

Oswald hummed.

Asuna knelt back to her projects. "Anyways, I'm literally just about done. I'm being a perfectionist now," she told him. "Give me, like, twenty minutes to shower and get ready and we can—"

"You know, you get the craziest look in your eye when you look at your mech."

Asuna jumped a bit, not expecting Oswald to be right behind her.

"And, you're so jumpy. More than Bailey," Oswald observed.

Asuna huffed. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't sneak up on a girl in the middle of a love affair with her work," she said tartly. "Besides, you get all starry-eyed when you get a new piece of tech, so I don't want to hear it from you."

Oswald hummed again and got up. Sinking his hands into his pockets, he walked away and back to the door, listening to the sounds of Asuna using her wrench. He was about to open the door when he paused. "You shouldn't be so surprised why I rejected Zelda."

Asuna grunted when she tightened one of the bolts to as far as it could possibly go. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Silence.

"You know why."

Asuna heard the door open and shut just as she finished tightening the bolt. She set down her wrench to pant for a bit. She grabbed her water.

A small smile toyed on her lips before she drank.

°•°•°•°

Asuna stood ready in the garage, dressed in her goggles and her gear. She beamed at everyone as she held the end of the tarp that hid her project. "Okay. Everyone ready?" When everyone nodded, Asuna's beam widened. "I present to you…our new rides!"

She yanked the tarp away.

The entire crew—aside from Oswald, Zelda, and Bailey—fell into happy shock at the surprise for in front of them were motorcycles, but a bit more than that. They were a cross between motorcycle and Magic Broomstick with a motorbike body, but with a broomstick tail that would power the entire thing into flight. Each varied in appearance with special helmets on the seat of each one.

"You made these," Jackson spoke, "for us?"

Asuna nodded eagerly. "I call them 'Broom Bikes'," she introduced. "I combined my engineering knowledge of motorcycles with my enchanting knowledge of broomsticks to make faster Sky Bikes than the ones the Council issues us." She went down the line. "Each one is unique to the person I built them for." She went to one Broom Bike that had a sidecar on either side with little helmets placed in the seats. "Riza, this is yours. I made sure Walt and Roy had seating too. Any medical supplies you could think of?" She tapped the back of the Broom Bike. "Pocket dimension has all of it stored for you. In fact"—she gestured to her creations—"each bike has a pocket dimension under the seats."

Delgado frowned. "If this is imbedded with not just Broomstick Magic but with pocket dimensions, how can we fly these?"

Asuna grinned like a maniac. "I'm so glad you asked, _Avolito!"_

"I'm not _that_ old," Delgado muttered.

Asuna pulled out a silver key from her pocket and dangled it. It was obviously hers with a keychain of a Chibi-Bailey and a famed giant robot from her favorite show attached. "These are your new keys. I created them straight from Lacrima, so they have boundless Magic. But, I recommend you charge them over night. Just letting them sit out and absorb the Ethernano in the air is good enough."

Jackson folded his arms, impressed. "You really outdid yourself, Freeman." He smirked. "C'mon. You _sure_ you don't want to go out on a date with me?"

"Knock it off, Summers," Oswald butted in.

Jackson held his hands up in surrender as Riza nodded her approval. "When did you come up with this idea? How long did this all take?"

Asuna thought on it. "Building each one of these didn't take me long. _Maybe_ …seven to eight weeks each?"

"Riza's and mine took a full twelve," Oswald put in. "And the patent took a full one and a half years for approval."

Asuna bemoaned. "Don't _remind_ me," she whined. "I've never been in so many meetings with such stupid people."

"Still, though," Delgado piped up, "the fact that you did this all for us… What made you want to?"

Asuna shrugged. "I had the idea a while back, but my knowledge was a bit restricted. I wanted to make them, but I'm more inspired on my projects when I make them for people. So, I thought of my extended family." She adjusted her goggles. "Glad you like 'em, though. I'd cry if you didn't and hide with Bailey in my room." She pointedly glanced at Oswald.

Oswald sighed. "I didn't _mean_ to offend you," he tried to explain.

Asuna hmphed.

Delgado chuckled. "Well, I say we get to moving," he decided. _"Kaptãoz_ needs us now more than ever. Can you point us to which bike is ours?"

Asuna seemed more than happy to do so. "Sure! Delgado, this one is yours…"

Zelda stepped up to Oswald with her odd cat in hand. "She's impressive," she had to admit. "I can see why your captain kept her around. She makes for a valuable asset."

"She does," Oswald agreed. "She's been inventive since I first saw her. She's passionate about her work and more about the people she does it for."

Zelda hummed. "Humor me. Is there a reason you would be living with her in this town?" she wondered. "Last time I saw you, you were a city kid not in the force for making friends. I imagine living in a town so ingrained in nature isn't natural for you."

"I get by," Oswald said. "I needed away from the big city noise. I found my answer here. Simple as that."

Zelda studied Oswald for two beats. "I think you found more here," she decided. "I've never been one who wanted a relationship just like you haven't either. But, neither of you will stay young. And, with all you've seen, perhaps you should remember that." She brushed past Oswald and left him alone.

* * *

Gabriel and Luna bounced with each bound Icarus took. Hugo easily watched their backs. Any incoming attack he deflected with Earth Magic in the same style his creator would. Icarus bounded across a bridge, growling when he heard the beasts of sky and sea battle.

 _This brings me great sadness,_ Icarus told Luna. _The Spirit of Sea and Storm may display hatred, but she cries for help on the inside._

 _And, we will help her,_ Luna promised. _We_ **will.**

Icarus nodded his agreement as he turned down another winding street.

Luna looked up at the storm, watching how lightning crawled through the clouds with its electrifying light to draw attention. Her head twisted around to watch as Erion was swatted down from the sky and Nayda followed up her attack with Water Slicers.

 _Hold on a little longer, Erion. Just a little longer._

Icarus jumped into an alleyway and maneuvered down it. To Luna, he thought, _We must send word to Ludvig of our plan. He must know in order for him to come outside and meet us. He will need a ride of his own. I can only carry two passengers._

Luna yelled to Gabriel, "How far away did you tie up Himeros and Anteros?"

"Too far," Gabriel admitted. "My father will have let one of them go to let them run back to our land. The other he uses in battle."

Luna wanted to curse, but she held her tongue. Her mother taught her better. "We have to send a message to Mister Ludvig!" she shouted. "With him in the cellar, we don't have time to stop and search for him!"

"How about I offer assistance?"

Icarus skidded all-too-suddenly to a stop when a Dragoness landed right in front of the group. Icarus, Hugo, and Gabriel were unfazed at such an arrival, but it was Luna who gasped and nearly fell off Icarus' back in her shock. The Dragoness looked entertained at Luna's reaction, smirking and showing her fangs.

"Little star, you are shocked at the mere presence of a Dragon of the Heavens?" Staralia teased. "My, my… The Heartfilia Clan is slacking in teaching their hatchlings."

Icarus hunkered down to let Gabriel off, shooting a thought in both Luna and Staralia's mind, _You are aware of the pup's situation. Do not tease her, Sister Dragon. Be gentle. She is in need of no claws or fangs, only tongues._

Staralia rolled her eyes.

Gabriel helped Luna off, but she was still in disbelief. "Oh, my gosh, that's a Dragon," she whispered. "Oh, my gosh… Oh, my gosh, it's alive and it's _right_ in _front of me…"_

Staralia craned her neck to touch her nose to Luna's brow, forcing the blonde maiden to still. "Calm thyself, little star," she soothed. "You must rise above such surprise." She reeled back to gaze affectionately at Luna. "I will fly you to the place of which you seek. There is no price for this service." She settled down and lowered her head to the ground. "Climb onto my back."

Luna tried to work her mouth. She swallowed back her blatant astonishment as Gabriel guided her forth. "Yeah, okay, this is happening. This is real. I'm doing this," she told herself. "Oh, Papa is going to be so jealous when I get home." Gabriel boosted himself and Luna up as he rose the earth beneath their feet. He seated himself before seating Luna and helping her form the right grip.

Icarus got to his feet. _I shall find Ludvig,_ he announced. _I will meet you at the tunnel entrance. Venture no further without me._

"You go with Icarus, Hugo," Gabriel instructed. "Watch his back."

Hugo nodded and, once Icarus turned tail and sprinted, he was at the Clifford's heels.

Staralia turned her head for her nighty-sky eye to meet Gabriel and Luna. She offered a hearty smirk. "You must navigate me, little rock and little star, or we will be sitting eggs all day," she teased.

"We need to get to the outskirts by the Mûre River," Gabriel instructed.

Staralia hunkered down, flexing her wings. "Then, it shall be so." She gave a great flap of her wings once to lift herself off the ground. The second was for the sake of the winds to carry her higher into the storm. Unbothered by the rain, she did not let the winds control her as she tamed them to do her bidding. She ignored the furious caws and roars of the two battling guardians to get closer to her own goal.

Luna felt her thighs burn and the hard scales did not agree with her crotch, but she would not have it any other way. She looked around her to see her surroundings grow smaller and smaller as the battle of storm and sea roar in her ears. Her hair was sopping wet, her dress was beyond repair, and she felt like the cold was seeping into her bones. But, nothing compared to the utter feeling of flight, of liberation, of freedom.

Gabriel's voice tickled her ear. "Like it?"

"'Like it'?" Luna echoed. She let out a disbelieving laugh. "If I wasn't too busy freaking out, I'd be loving this one-hundred percent! This is even better than _Poko_ Season Two!"

"What's 'Poko'?" Gabriel questioned.

Luna, then, belted a wholehearted guffaw. "It's just like this— _awesome!"_ She rose her hands into the air like a tightrope walker balancing herself. "This is so _awesome!"_ she howled. _"Woohoo…!"_

Staralia's chest rumbled in her laugh that sounded like twinkling stars and a full moon. "Brace yourself, little star," she urged, mischief glinting in her eyes, "for you have not seen the full extent of freedom my wings can give you." Letting loose her own roar that pitted itself against the clash of brothers thunder and lighting, she gave a large flap of her wings and jetted forward with Luna's cries of wonder drowned out in another clap from the storm.

°•°•°•°

Ludvig ground his teeth together. "For the last time, my darling, you cannot order for your own safe room." He tried his very best not to let his agitation show as he looked at the frustrated Maria. "We are safest in this cellar and far more protected."

"You are all the protection I need," Maria insisted. "Your adorable Magic will be enough for me. Do you not think you will be enough?"

"I don't," Ludvig admitted without a lick of embarrassment. "I know my limitations, Maria. I was never trained properly in combat. You _know_ this. My parents did not enforce use of the sword."

"No, they allowed you to carry on becoming a scholar," Maria said, tad bitterly. She huffed. "As a count, I expect you to take up the art of the sword. You cannot continue being defenseless, Ludvig. What would Father think when he saw you only wanting to carry on with his Magic nonsense and become one of those…those…"

"Sorcerers," Ludvig put in sharply. "They are called 'Sorcerers', highly-respected and scholarly Mages." He could not hold back his glare. "Magic and my research will _always_ be a part of me, Maria. Why can you not accept that?"

"Because a proper noble would not resort to using Magic," Maria reminded pointedly. "It is so _barbaric_ and _unpractical_ …"

Ludvig was fully ready to put in that Magic was not either of those words and had many uses in this world when he felt something pressing against his mind, needing his attention. He lowered the wards around his mind to feel out the source. It radiated stardust and nobility with a touch of urgency. He lowered his shields even further to let the link establish.

 _Sir Ludvig, come quick!_

Ludvig straightened. _Icarus?_

 _Yes, it is I._ Gabriel and Luna are headed back to the ruins, Icarus informed.

 _Why?_ Ludvig felt his alarm pulse through the mental link. _What happened? Where is Alarick and the Warlock?_

 _The Warlock eluded us. We believed he headed back to the ruins. We must go there quickly. We need your help._

Ludvig abruptly stood up and let Icarus feel his firm nod. _I am on my way._ He turned to Maria. "I must go. They need my help."

Maria stopped her rambling on the nonsense that was Magic for her eyes to widen. _"What?!"_ she shrieked. She latched onto Ludvig's arm so he could not escape her. "You _dare_ leave me alone among such _commoners?"_ she whispered, looking around in horror. "Ludvig, I need you here with me to protect me!"

"And, I must rush to the aid of my friends," Ludvig growled. "They require my services and I am eager to lend them."

Something boiled in Maria's eyes and hardened her eyes into a glower. "It is that Meira, isn't it?" she hissed at him. Her nails dug into his arm. "I knew something was off about you when she came along. She seduced you into her adulterous ways and now you are blindly devoted to her." She shook her head in disappointment and anger. "She will never love you like I do, Ludvig," she tried to explain.

" _You never loved me!"_ Ludvig finally burst, jerking his arm away from her.

Maria's eyes went round like saucers.

Ludvig closed his eyes. Shaky inhale. Slow exhale. "Maria, you _never_ loved me," he repeated. "Because, if you had ever loved me, you would _not_ have belittled the one thing I love in this world: my research."

"I _do_ love you," Maria insisted. "I _do,_ Ludvig, I—!"

Ludvig opened his eyes, a softness in them and a bittersweet smile on his face. "No, my dear friend, you never did," he told her. "You never did because you hated the idea of marrying the noble who rejected his claim to study. You wanted a strong man who was bred to become the count, who would be your firm hand, who would make you boast about him to your friends at your socials. Instead, our parents promised us to each other and you always hated me."

Maria's eyes glinted, but she said nothing.

Ludvig sighed. "I wish I could stay and we could talk this out, but I must go." He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. There was no love or warmth in the kiss, just a promise of return. "Good bye, Maria."

And, he left.

And, Maria felt a tear slip down her cheek.

In a matter of minutes, Ludvig burst out of the reception hall. He cared little for his locks becoming soaked and the chills that gave him goosebumps. He looked up at the lightning-streaked storm and witnessed the awesome powers of the pixiu and the suzaku. He saw them wrestle into the earth for control.

 _Gadzooks… This is_ **madness** _…_

A loud howl.

Ludvig looked to see Icarus bounding down the street with the golem in tow. The great Clifford only slowed when Ludvig was near and stopped completely to crouch down. Ludvig hurried onto Icarus' back and Icarus bounded away once more with Hugo matching him stride for stride.

Ludvig was used to the feeling of muscles rippling beneath his legs. His hands clutched fur to keep himself grounded. "We must stop by my house," he insisted. "I must gather all my research notes. If the Warlock has yet to appear in the chambers, I might be able to decipher more of the text."

Icarus growled, but he changed course to match Ludvig's desire.

 _BOOM._

Something broke in the sky, and Ludvig looked up to see flying chunks of debris raining down onto the ground. His eyes widened when he saw all the homes they would hit. _"No!"_ he shouted.

A hand held onto a string, gathering green energy. _"Star Shot!"_

Black wings gathered golden Magic. _"Matar Wing!"_

Ludvig's eyes widened when he saw explosions of green and gold go off on the debris. The debris was broken down into harmless dust and pebbles, helping avoid a less-than-kind fate. He caught a glimpse of a Pegasus with pelt darker than black and his rider, a maiden of flaxen hair and a bow grasped in her hands. She looked like a fierce goddess as lightning flashed, highlighting her features. A hard resolve settled in her eyes. She had to fight not to survive, but to protect others.

 _She's…beautiful,_ Ludvig murmured. _Lady of the Night Sky, Queen of the Stars with a goddess' ferocity… Truly perfect…_

Meira seemed to feel eyes watching her. Her head turned slightly.

Chocolate caught onto dark.

Meira offered a nod in his direction. Then, she barked orders to Endymion who took off in another direction with a neigh.

Ludvig tried to not let his eyes stray on her retreating figure, but he could not help it.

 _She has her part to play in this…_

His eyes looked forward with a reinvigorating resolve.

… _and so do I._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, in the present…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Nashi _told you—!"_

"No! Luke says, 'That doesn't count'!"

" _What?!_ Yes, it does! Look at that!" Nashi showed Luke her pair of an Ace and a One of Clubs. "It's a tree!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he took a penalty card. "This is a library," he scolded.

Nashi growled and swiped the card. _"Thank you,"_ she grumbled in heavy spite.

Luke smirked. "Point of disorder. Cards up. Bow to Her Majesty or eat cake."

Natsu, Gary, Nashi, Luke, and Peter had thrown themselves into an inventive game to shed their cards. The four Mages looked intense as they played, each taking only five to ten seconds to play their card. Peter had gradually caught on, but the amount of penalty cards he had was plain amusing. The card everyone was trying to match was a Queen of Spades.

Natsu matched Her Majesty with an eight of Spades in a heartbeat. Gary came in next. He knocked on the ground before picking up a new card. Peter uncertainly laid down a seven of Spades. Nashi groaned as Luke handed her a penalty card and shot Peter a side glare.

Peter's eyes widened when Luke handed him one as well. He opened his mouth to question it, but Luke said, "Isn't today a nice one?"

Peter was completely lost. "Um, yeah…" He took the card and tilted his head. "Thank you…right?" He earned an approving nod from Luke and he sighed in relief.

Laxus watched the game from afar leant against the wall near Mary Jane. He snorted as he watched Peter study the Mages around him, trying to understand the rules. "Can't believe the kid never played Grand Master," he muttered. "You said the kid is interested in Mary Jane?"

"I think so?" Igneel was confused about it too. "I don't really know. I could smell his Scent of Interest around her, but I don't smell it now."

Laxus grunted.

Igneel lowered his eyes. "Do you think someone could make her happy?" he wondered. "Someone that could make her smile? Do you think Peter could do it?"

Laxus looked over at Igneel. He had laid down next to Mary Jane like a dog warming his master. She had subconsciously turned to him as her body sought warmth and Igneel gladly gave it to her, curling around her protectively. He looked at her sleeping face like he was thinking deeply.

Laxus smirked. "Whatever happened to that selfish firecracker that punched boys older than him when they made his girl smile?"

Igneel flushed. "I was just a kid," he said in his own defense.

"Still are one, firecracker," Laxus murmured. "I didn't even think you liked the boy."

"I didn't," Igneel regretfully admitted. "But, after all this… It's weird. I don't _not_ like him anymore. He might've freaked when Mary Jane had her seizure, but a lot of people do when they don't know what's happening. He was really worried about her. He didn't care when she pushed him away." He brushed back Mary Jane's bangs. "If he's gonna treat her right, who am I to stand in the way? I just want her happy and smiling again."

Laxus' eyes softened.

 _Geez, firecracker… You say that now, but you're just like your mom. You'll be happy for her, but how much of your happiness will you give up?_

Peter's eyes flickered from the game to the sight of Mary Jane cuddled into Igneel's chest. His jaw locked and his eyes swept back to his hand.

 _I know she said he didn't mean anything to her. Maybe they're just really close friends. Still though…_

When it was Peter's turn, he knocked on the ground and received another card.

 _I don't get it. Why am I getting so jealous?_

His eyes strayed back to Mary Jane.

 _I've known her since Halloween. We said we'd just roll with it, make a friendship if we want a label. So, then, why—?_

His eyes closed and he dropped his hand completely as an excruciating migraine pounded against his head. His hands dug into his temple to quell the migraine, but it did not work. It just increased.

Luke called, "Point of order." To Peter, he fretted, "What's wrong? You okay?"

Peter shut his eyes at the pain. "Y-Yeah," he wheezed. "It's just a headache." He cracked open his eyes as he lowered his hands. In a haze, he saw those same symbols—a circle inside square inside a triangle inside a circle—etched into his palms bleedingly. His eyes widened. "What the Hell?" he whispered. "What the Hell are these?"

"Peter," Nashi soothed, "you're okay."

"But… My hands…" Peter blinked, and the symbols were still there. "What's on my hands?"

Natsu and Gary exchanged looks while Luke said, "Nothing's on your hands. Your hands are clean."

The migraine pounding away at Peter faded second by second. He blinked again, and the symbols were gone from his hands. He looked at his shaking palms in mass confusion.

 _What the…? What was that?_

"Do you need to lie down?" Nashi asked. "We can get you some calming tea—"

"No!" Peter declined quickly. "No, uh…" He put down his hands to gather his cards. "Sorry. Just a headache, but I'm fine now. Let's keep playing. I think I'm getting the hang of Grand Master."

Luke eyed Peter, unconvinced, but called, "Point of disorder. Cards up. Go clubbing."

The game continued.

Levy had moved her work into the center of the risen platform as she tried to make heads or tails of the context with Lucy helping her along the way. Levy gave a noise of frustration, ripping off her glasses.

"What am I missing?" Levy demanded to know. "What could I _possibly_ be missing? Even with all my knowledge, it feels like the answer is just one step out of my reach."

"We'll figure it out, Levy," Lucy assured. She turned to the blank space where the sixth stone should have been placed. "Think it's because we're missing a stone?"

"I've been trying to see how to summon it," Levy admitted, "but, nothing works. There's no spells or incantations that I can think of, and nothing adds up here." She pointed at a few of her translations. "I understand enough that the sixth stone will unlock something. I thought it would be the medium—which would explain how Dimaria has it—but there's more to it. I just don't understand it."

"Then, perhaps we can be of assistance."

Everyone was caught off guard when two they did not expect crossed into the chamber.

Bluenote Stinger and Jacob Lessio.

Laxus moved to protect both Igneel and Mary Jane while Igneel shielded Mary Jane with his body with flames replacing the edges of his hair. Natsu moved to the front, anger in his eyes, while Lelantos and Actaeon protected their mistress, deadly snarls hounding their throats. Gary had taken to shielding Nashi, Peter, and Luke with his own body and Levy was on-guard, her Magic swirling around her. Dimaria dropped back from her euphoria to sneer at the two men.

Bluenote lifted an eyebrow. "I suppose we aren't as welcome as we thought we'd be, Jacob." His eyes flashed over to Mary Jane, and something glinted in those silver orbs. "You didn't kill the girl, Dimaria? I thought it would've been in your innate instinct to do so."

"She doesn't deserve death," Dimaria spat at him.

"Oh, but you did," Bluenote observed. He tilted his head at Igneel. "So, another fledgling," he mused. "Why didn't you kill her, fledgling? She was after the life of the one in your arms. She was about to kill her before you in cold blood with no regret." Interest peeked in his eyes when he saw emerald begin to shine in Igneel's eyes. "You remember, don't you? Remember how the girl's life was about to slip away from you."

Igneel's eyes darted onto Dimaria and narrowed. The call of _Nature_ was stronger than _control_. He had been left unsatisfied with his prey staying alive. He did not want to be denied any longer.

"Igneel," Natsu snarled harshly, "stop it."

"Let the boy continue," Jacob insisted. "After all, Natsu, you nearly killed Dimaria yourself when Madame Lucy was thought to be dead, didn't you?" His eyes slid to Nashi. "You have no issue exchanging life for a life. Why not let the boy do the same?"

"I learned my lesson," Natsu assured, teeth gritted. Flames licked his clenched fists. "I will _never_ let one of my kids know the pain of having blood stain their hands."

Bluenote let a chuckle slip. "I see they haven't told you yet, have they?" Silver clashed with guilt-ridden honeyed-amber. "Does the prince feel ashamed?" he asked, hinting at a sneer. "I see the guilt in your eyes, boy, so don't deny it."

Natsu glanced at Luke who looked away. His flames roared, crawling up his arms, as he threw a glare in Bluenote's direction. "Don't talk to my son," he seethed. "Don't talk to any of them. This fight is between _you_ and _me_ , Bluenote."

"But, mine isn't." Jacob looked over at Igneel. "Child, grow angry with Dimaria all you want, but she isn't the one you should kill." He opened his arms. "Come try to kill me," he desired. "Don't you remember how I was the one to put the whip marks on her back?"

Igneel's wild green eyes sharply went to Jacob's figure.

"I like this game," Bluenote purred. "I'll play too. Igneel, don't let Jacob take all the credit. If it wasn't for me, Jacob wouldn't have targeted her. I gave the order for him to do as he pleased with the girl." He shamelessly scanned Mary Jane's form. "Shame she's still alive. I'd like to see what you would have done if she were dead."

"That's enough!" Laxus roared. Scales grew under his eyes as his golden bolts zapped about him, preparing for battle. "Igneel, stay out of this! You need to watch over her!" He glanced down at the young Fire Mage. "I can—"

His eyes widened.

Igneel had laced himself in his own flames. His flames were not red, but they were a burning gold of justice. They seemed aware enough to not melt off the clothes on his body or anything around him, but that did not mean their heat was not intense. Laxus, even, had to back away when he felt his skin blistering, hating the sweltering warmth it was being exposed to. A vein protruded from Igneel's neck. His eyes… They were not normal. They were filled with intense emerald that threatened to even overtake his pupils.

"Igneel," Lucy choked. "Igneel, baby, _please_ don't do this."

"Igneel, you have to _calm down,"_ Natsu commanded. His body swiveled so he faced his son completely. "Luke?"

Luke swallowed. "Right." He closed his eyes as golden Magic pulsed around his body. He held out an arm with the palm facing the ceiling. The other hand had two fingers out and circle them around the opened hand. Magic swirled within the palm and, like a thread, wove its way over to Igneel. Igneel flinched when the thread hid his chest and closed his eyes, groaning.

"Wh…?" Nashi's throat was unbearable dry. "What's going on?" she whispered. "What's wrong with Igneel?" She turned to Luke. "What are you doing to him?"

"Calming him down," Luke told her through clenched teeth. Tears sprung free from his closed eyes. "He's grieving so deeply, and his anger is strong, but I can keep him calm."

Bluenote sighed. "You just don't get it, do you?" He raised a hand in front of him. _"Fall."_

Cries were heard all about the chamber as everyone fell. Dimaria had crumbled to her side, gasping in pain. Nashi restrained her tears from the pressure cracking down on her spine. Luke had lost touch with his Magic as he landed badly on his back, grunting his pain. Peter had succumbed immediately, trembling and trying hard not to make a sound. Gary, Lucy, and Levy kept it together on all-fours, but they coughed and shook at the pressure. Natsu and Laxus stood tall, but it was just barely.

What was truly astonishing was that Igneel had not even flinched.

That captured Bluenote's interest. "He can fly," he commented. "At least, in this state. Impressive. Jacob, I think it's time to see how well he can fly."

Jacob could not agree more. "Of course." He looked straight at Igneel. "You want to know the real reason I put that girl into a cage?" he asked mockingly. "Disrespectful girl. How _dare_ she reject advances from such an accomplished man."

Laxus' blood went cold. "What did you say?" he managed to whisper out.

Jacob kept his eyes on Igneel. "I found her crying and angry. She kept repeating a name I had never heard and how sorry she was," he narrated. "Like the gentleman I am to women, I offered my services to…alleviate her pain." His eyes drifted to Mary Jane. "She does have such lovely skin." Darkness shadowed in his bloodshot stare. "But, her lips were much softer."

Natsu felt sick to his stomach hearing such words and it made him all the angrier. "You sick bastard," he hissed. "I'm going to—"

" _Lightning Dragon's Rooooooooooooooar!"_

Everyone was shocked when the torrid of lightning disintegrated just with a snap of Bluenote's fingers. Bluenote pointed at Laxus and Natsu. _"Down."_

Both Natsu and Laxus fell to their knees under a more intense pressure than they had anticipated. Laxus' face was red and eyes glittering. It was a confusing mess of needing to cry, hate, and self-loathing that draped over Laxus. He fought against gravity, but gravity was a heartless bitch and chained him down. He glared at Jacob with as much anger as he could muster with his being.

" _I'll kill you!"_ Laxus shouted. His bottom lip trembled, but he was far too angry to turn mournful. " _I'll kill you for this!"_

Jacob shrugged. "I don't really care about you," he dismissed. "I only want—"

It happened so fast.

Natsu wished he could have predicted it.

Igneel had Jacob Lessio captured in his flames. It did not matter than the man was older than him, taller, had more skill. Igneel cared for none of that. It was the will of _Nature_ for the fittest to survive, to make judgment and collect _reprisal_. He did not think. He just acted. The sheer ferocity of his flames caused Jacob to fall to his knees at the pain. That was all Igneel needed. He had Jacob locked into a choke hold. Sharp teeth gritted as a snarl rumbled in his chest. This was his chance for _reckoning_. This was his chance to adhere to the will of _Nature_.

"Ah-ah- _ah…"_

Igneel froze before he could kill Jacob.

Not because of that noise.

But, because of what was in front of him.

Mary Jane's limp body floated before him at the hands of Bluenote. Bluenote kept close to her with a hand near her heart.

"Kill him and I kill her," Bluenote said simply. "It would be so easy for me to change the gravity of her heart. Perhaps make her lungs collapse. I had planned to do that all to the other fledgling, but I guess she will do."

" _Get away from my daughter!"_ Laxus roared.

Bluenote flicked a hand in his direction. "Quiet, worthless human."

Laxus was slammed down onto his side, forced under the weight of Bluenote's Magic.

Bluenote kept his eyes on Igneel. "Now," he said quietly, deliberately, "will you let him live or should I let her die?"

Igneel did not even hesitate to drop Jacob, but his eyes never left Mary Jane's body. _"Give her to me,"_ he growled. _Feral_ peeked in his words, distorting them just a little bit. Enough for Natsu to recognize it.

"Patience, fledgling," Bluenote chided. "You've done a great service to me. You let one of her attempted murderers go even when you desire his blood on your hands and his soul yours for the taking." He put a palm out to Dimaria. "So, let me at least kill one of them for you in my gratitude." His eyes narrowed. "Come."

Dimaria's eyes widened.

Nashi could not believe it.

Levy felt like she was going to throw up.

For in Bluenote's hands was the orb in Dimaria's chest, sleek with her blood and bits of torn muscle. He seemed unbothered by it as he held it out for Igneel. "Here. Now, you can rest easy knowing one of your female's attackers is dead," he said casually. "The medium is a gift to you. Call it a 'truce'." He walked over to Igneel and deposited Mary Jane's body at his feet. He set down the orb as Igneel quickly dropped to his knees to wrap himself around Mary Jane.

Igneel tilted his head up at Bluenote to catch the sliver of a smirk on the Warlock's face.

"I'll keep in touch," Bluenote assured. "You intrigue me." His eyes went to Luke and Nashi. "As do you too. Now, if only the forth was here." His eyes gleamed. "She put up quite a challenge for me in the past. I wonder how she'll ever get home."

"Where's my daughter?" Lucy growled, choking out the words. "What did you do to my baby?"

Bluenote shrugged while Jacob got up, dusting himself off. "Nothing," Bluenote said. "Your children are far more valuable alive than dead, Misses Dragneel, and so are you." He walked away like he had not ripped the medium out of Dimaria's chest, like he had not threatened Mary Jane's life. "Jacob, I believe it's time for us to take our leave."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Don't try and follow us," he warned, following Bluenote. "We'd like to enjoy the rest of our time in peace and quiet."

And the two disappeared out of the chamber and into darkness.

It took a few seconds for the pressure to be lifted, and everyone to get back to their feet. Gary ignored his own pain to help Nashi up. Lelantos and Actaeon nudged and whimpered as they helped Lucy with Natsu stumbling over her. Laxus grunted to his feet. Luke helped Peter who coughed and spluttered while Levy picked herself up. Igneel ignored everyone, even the bleeding medium, when his focus was only on Mary Jane.

And Dimaria had blood trickling out of her mouth as her chest heaved it.

"Miss Yesta," Nashi panted. She staggered over to Dimaria before dropping to her knees. "Oh, my God, there's so much blood…" She took off her own jacket to put pressure on the wound. "Mama…" Her vision blurred as red stained her jacket. "Mama! Mama, we have to help her!" She turned back to her mother to see Lucy covering her mouth in soft grief, leaning on her husband. Nashi's bottom lip trembled. "Mama…" she whispered beseechingly. "Mama, please…"

"Angel." It was Gary's whisper and a cold hand on her shoulder. "Angel… You have to let her go."

Nashi felt her eyes burn. "No!" she refused. "No, she can be saved!" Her eyes shut tight. _"Transform! Divine Soul!"_ In a flash of pink, Nashi was thrown back into her Divine Soul Armor. She conjured her Healing Teapot. "I-I-I can heal her," she insisted. "Just let me heal her and I—!"

"Not even your Magic can heal her, Nashi," Lucy said softly as she tried not to sob. "She has little time left."

Nashi shook her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge them. "N-No, she… She can't die, she…" Her eyes caught her father's gaze. Knowing onyx connected with frantic hickory. "Papa, we have to help," she croaked. "We have to help her."

"Angel."

Nashi turned her head for gleaming hickory to meet gentle cerulean.

"Gary, you can freeze the wound," Nashi suddenly planned. "You can help her! C'mon! She doesn't have time for—!"

Gary placed a cold hand on her cheek to wipe her tears. "Angel"—his voice cracked—"you have to stop this."

Nashi's bottom lip trembled. "No…" She refused to accept this. "No, she can't…" Her eyes wildly looked around. "Aunt Levy?"

Levy had her hands cupping her mouth, tears fleeing from her eyes as she held back sniffles.

"Uncle Laxus?"

Even if Laxus detested Dimaria for her crimes against his daughter, he could not bear to look the dying woman in the eye.

"Luke?"

Luke kept a hand on Peter's shoulder and his eyes on the ground.

Nashi slowly shook her head. "No, please," she pleaded. "Oh God, please don't let this woman die." Her words slurred, high-pitched, as unprecedented sadness stained into her soul. Her hands trembled too much to support the teapot. The entire thing dropped, shattering back into pink particles, as her hands went up to her mouth and nose. "No, no, no, please no!" she begged. "She can't die!"

Luke quietly relinquished his hold on Peter to step forward. "I can make her journey peaceful," he offered. "It's the least I can do." He glanced at his father for approval.

Natsu, however, looked at Igneel. "Igneel?"

Igneel's emerald eyes flickered to Dimaria. He watched closely as her eyes teared water and blood and were losing life. _Nature_ caught up to her. _Control_ seeped through and displayed unwanted sadness at her death. "She doesn't deserve a slow death," he acknowledged.

That was all Luke needed to move forward. He knelt beside Nashi, trying to nudge her away. "Nashi, you need to move," he coaxed.

" _No!"_ Nashi shouted. "She's not going to die, dammit!"

"I've got her," Gary promised. He held Nashi and tugged her away. "Come, Angel. Let Luke help Dimaria go in peace."

Nashi thrashed against Gary. "No! No, _please_ , just let me heal her! Please, I can save her! _I can save her!"_

Peter watched as Nashi tried in vain to get Gary to release her. He watched her beg and shout to her god that this woman did not deserve death for her wrongdoings. No one did. He watched as Luke summoned his Magic. Ancient tongue fell off his lips, the Enlightened Code. His legs went crisscrosssd as he floated just half a foot off the ground. His arms and hands swayed like a shaman as he sung his spell to bring peace to the one who would journey to the Otherworld.

Peter glanced around. He saw Levy breaking down onto her knees in her sobs. He saw Lucy showing strength for her children, but Natsu was no fool and hid her face into his shirt. Actaeon and Lelantos sat down to add their spiritual howls to Luke's song, glowing in their Magic. He saw Laxus bow his head, accepting death, and whispering a soft prayer the Church had taught him.

Peter felt his eyes sting a bit and he looked away, feeling remorse for something he had no part in.

 _I feel so guilty I'm so helpless. But, what can I do? I don't have any Magic._

It was weird when something weaseled into your mind. It was weird when it kept coming back to remind you that it was there.

 _We can help her._

The thought, the words, were not Peter's own. They sounded rougher than his voice, deeper, and with a bit of an accent he never heard, yet it sounded so familiar, just barely out of reach.

 _How?_ Peter wondered mournfully. _She's_ **dying** _. There's nothing I can do._

 _There is_ **always** _something you can do,_ came firm assurance. _Your hands… They were meant to help._

Peter looked down at his blank palms. _My hands?_

 _Yes,_ came quiet confirmation. _Your hands can save her life, if you want them to._

Peter looked up. He saw Dimaria giving up on her life. He could see her Magic was sucking away at her life until she was nothing more than Ethernano itself.

His eyes hardened.

 _I want to save her. I want her to live._

Something burned into his palms.

Luke found his ritual stopped altogether when a hand touched his back. The hums of his Magic was sapped back into his chest and he was back to being on solid ground. He looked up to see Peter hovering over him and Dimaria.

"I'll take it from here."

Luke blinked in his shock as he looked at Peter's face. The gleam in his eyes was not one of sadness but of something else. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke—it was nothing like the boy from before.

 _And there was something else…_

 _His spirit,_ Luke thought to himself as he watched Peter, _it's… Something about it has changed… Something's emerging…_

Peter knelt before Dimaria and observed her body. It had gone deathly pale. Her white hair had thinned drastically. Wrinkles marred her skin. Her body was aging rapidly and preparing for death.

"I don't have a lot of time, so let's make this short," Peter said. He lifted his hands.

Luke saw the symbols on the palms.

Peter clapped his hands. _"Transmute!"_

 _CRACK. CRACK._

Light struck down and around Peter, illuminating his features. The lightning was nothing like magical lightning. Magical lightning was drawn from a Mage. These scarlet lightning bolts acted like thread, drawing its source from the ground. Beneath Peter blossomed he same symbol embedded into his palms—a circle inside square inside a triangle inside a circle. Though, there was a difference. A two-headed Dragon lay at the core.

Levy could not believe her eyes as she withstood the sheer power radiating off Peter.

 _This isn't just Magic. It's drawing power through the symbol, but it's not just from the Ethernano in the air… What_ **is** _he?_

Peter broke apart his hands and let out a yell as he shot them down towards Dimaria's chest. Lightning coursed around him, increasing in number and strength. The circle below Peter grew brighter and brighter and brighter until…

Everything disappeared into light.

Laxus blinked the glare away, groaning. "What happened?"

Everyone else rubbed their eyes—Actaeon and Lelantos whined, pawing at their muzzles—as Lucy called, "Everyone okay?"

Mutters of affirmation filled the room, but they were stopped at the tremors in Luke's voice. "Peter… _What_ did you _do?"_

Nashi untangled herself from Gary, rubbing away tears. "What do you—?"

She saw it.

She gulped.

"The hole in her chest," Nashi whispered, "it's _gone…"_

It was true. Dimaria still looked like death could come in the form of a hard breeze, but the bleeding of her chest was completely gone. There was no scaring or scabbing or anything. It was like the medium had never been implanted in Dimaria. Dimaria herself had fainted from lack of blood and energy, but her lethal wound was no more.

The power threading to Peter vanquished itself. He panted as his hands hit the ground to steady himself.

Luke looked at Peter in wonder.

 _What type of Magic was that? No, that couldn't be just Magic. It didn't feel like just Magic._

Peter, on the other hand, felt like his entire body was draining him of whatever energy he had left.

 _What…was that?_ he wheezed within his mind.

 _You wanted to help her,_ came reminder, _and so, we did._

 _But… But, I didn't think I had Magic,_ Peter argued, swaying. He tried to straight up, but all that did was make him fall to his side with shallow breaths. _I couldn't even make anything when they drew a simple Magic Circle for me, so then why…?_

Peter vaguely heard worried tones talking over him with no doubt questions, but he only cared from the voice in his head.

 _Because you were never meant to be just a Mage,_ came soft tell.

Peter's eyes felt heavy. He did not fight it when his eyelid fell shut, and the world was coming to a close.

 _What am I?_ he wanted to know before sleep overtook him. _I'm more than a Mage?_

The answer to his question never came when sleep joined with him and left his vulnerable body at the hands of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Jäger and Kiki were gasping from laughter while Eliza wiped away her own tears. "And, your friend Dash did what?"

Gale snickered. "He dyed his hair pink because he thought it would make him higher." He shook his head. "Oh, my God, you should've _seen_ him! He's just lying on my basement couch with pink hair and his high-ass self. He's lucky he stayed the night and my mom didn't find him. She's _really_ against drugs, but she was out with my aunt Luce and aunt C at the time."

"Your friends and present sound positively _riveting,"_ Kiki commented. "You have such lively adventures."

Gale snorted. "I don't know if you'd call them 'adventures', but they're something," he had to admit. "When we really want to go on an adventure, we hike it up to Karma Creek."

"What place is that?" Jäger asked.

Gale had that sort of _I'm-basking-in-the-good-ole-days_ smile about him. "Old Man Karma owns a _huge_ camping ground, but he saved us a special part of it by a really nice creek," he explained. "Long story short: he's kind of a family friend of the old master and wanted a place for us second gens to have to relax. At least once a month, a group of us go up and help him clear out trails, tag wildlife, test the water, etcetera. In return, we meet up with him at his cabin for the keys to one of the Rangers to drive up to the site. It's like our private getaway when life gets out of hand. We pitch tents, max and chill out, hunt and gather—sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Aye," Eliza softly agreed. "That it does." She readjusted herself. "You sound very close to these people. More like brothers and sisters than mere friends."

Gale bobbed his head along in agreement. "Yeah, we're family. We get into bitch-fights and make a lot of stupid mistakes, but, in the end, we've got each other's backs." His lips twitched. "Actually, Cane, Dash, and I are saving up for our own place when we turn seventeen. Nothing fancy, but we don't want to live at home for much longer."

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Spare me," she bemoaned. "Daddy says I must live at home until I find a suitable fiancé."

Gale turned his head to cock his eyebrow at her. "I thought your old man was against all that traditionalist shit?"

"He is," Kiki assured quickly. "But, that does not mean society is. I have slowly been working to earn Marks on my own, but I have nothing _near_ buying my own land nor is my salary high enough to afford rent and groceries." She grinned slyly at Gale. "Besides, I would not mind having such a fit gentleman gaining my hand," she purred, making Gale's cheeks pinken and his eyes sharply look back at the sky.

"Don't scare the poor bloke with your forwardness," Jäger hissed at his sister. "He's a taken man."

"No ring, no guilt," Kiki chirped back, making Gale's cheeks darken. She giggled when she saw how red he was becoming. "And, he's blushing! How _adorable,"_ she cooed.

 _I'm blushing like this because my ancestor is hitting on me, and I don't know what the Hell to do,_ Gale thought to himself. He looked down when he felt Syra shift. The ikenga had sprawled across his lap, looking like the picture perfect happy bunny.

 _I did tell Blondie we'd have some kickass fun, but I didn't think going into the past was gonna be one of them. Still, though… I can_ —

His whole body went rigid.

Eliza noticed this and frowned. "Are you all right?" she asked, worried.

Gale locked his jaw. _"Peachy."_

 _Shit. I feel strong Magic Power coming up, but I can't tell if it's aggressive or not._

Gale angled himself down and the broomstick followed him willingly. "I'm taking us down low," he called. "I sensed a lot of Magic coming—"

 _BOOM._

The McGardens had their eyes wide while Gale narrowed them when he saw a cannonball shoot into the forest, unsuccessful in its hunt.

 _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

"Hold on!" Gale shouted.

Jäger threw himself over both women to protect them while Lag braced himself and Syra climbed into Gale's jacket pocket.

 _BOOM._

Gale veered to the right when cannon fire came from the front. He dipped them down lower to the trees when he was under more cannon fire. He tried to dive deeper, but it was not meant to be when something exploded right before him. His jaw locked when he abruptly pulled the broomstick up, jolting everyone. He kept veered left, then right, but he kept going higher.

Gale looked back to notice the canon fire had stopped. "All right, guys, here we go!" he shouted. "Lag? Make sure they stay on!"

The golem surprised the family when it extended its arms to wrap around them and bolted itself into the seating using diamonds.

Gale raised a hand and let a finger draw out a star. _"Aéras Presidium,"_ he chanted.

 _There. Enforcing the charm should make this a helluva lot easier._

Gale leveled the broomstick in mid-air before raking a nosedive and allowing the whole thing to drop. He ignored Kiki's screams to pay attention to any fire he was under. He avoided the cannons for as much as he could, but he did his very best to keep the broomstick from shaking and breaking under severe pressure.

 _C'mon, c'mon, just a_ **little** _more and…_

A shrieking cry.

Gale's heart jumped up to his throat.

Shadows flew out of the forest.

Then, he saw them.

 _Oh, shit…_

Wyverns had taken up the sky. It was not an entire nest of them, but it was their fighters. Their eyes angrily locked onto the broomstick that dared fly in their territory. The bulky leader let out a roar as he soared faster to get to the broomstick and its human riders.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Wyverns, ferocious and resourceful reptiles related to Dragons. For each biome comes a different type of Wyvern. These are Green Wyverns who live temperate forests. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale felt Syra tremble within his pocket. "We aren't going to die here," he promised. "We have too much to do to die now." He kept the broomstick steady.

 _I know you feel it too, Mobula. Work with me. Just a little faster._

In response, the Mobula-17 increased its speed.

But the Wyverns were gaining sky faster than a broomstick ever could.

Gale clenched his teeth as he saw land rapidly approaching.

 _Please, I can't die here. Not here. Fate, Karma—whatever—don't let me die here._

The largest Wyvern was only one more wing flap away—

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR_.

Gale nearly lost balance on the broom when he heard that heart-shaking noise. Every instinct made him want to lower his head and freeze.

The largest Wyvern held back from snapping its teeth, alarmed and whining.

 _What the—?_

What came next was a whirlwind of emerald and jades. Energy trapped leaves into a powerful tornado that blasted at the flock of Wyverns daring to prey upon humans. The Wyverns were efficiently beaten at that, some knocked back down to earth and others cut up and bleeding. Gale watched the leader cry to its brethren, flying back to them.

 _Woah,_ Gale thought, watching the Wyverns. _All of that… It sounded like a..._

"Gale! Look out!" Kiki cried.

Gale looked back and his eyes widened. He was about to hit the forest to fast. He growled ad he tried to pull the broomstick up, ignoring its resistance to such a move. It was too late when they hit the canopy, crashing downwards, but Gale righted the broomstick enough before they touched ground to jet forward. He slowed the broomstick down gradually until he stopped it. He turned his head back with a frazzled green, leaves in his hair and his clothes effectively cut up.

"Thank you for joining us on the top thrill broomstick," Gale joked weakly. "You can let them go, Lag."

Lag did so. Jäger fell out of the golem's hold immediately and scrambled off the broomstick. When he was away enough, he doubled over to vomit. Eliza was slower in getting off, swaying this way and that. Kiki clung to Lag, far too terrified to let go.

Gale lowered the broomstick to the ground before getting off his seat. He stretched out to crack his back before rubbing his sore butt. "Sorry for that," he apologized. He looked piteously at Jäger. "You okay, man?"

Jäger coughed and hacked. "I'm fi-fin—" He gagged again.

Eliza shook her head clear of the dizziness. "My word," she panted. "How did you learn to fly like that?"

Gale rolled his shoulders. "In my time, getting a broomstick permit is, like, at…twelve. You have to have been flying for six months, going to training classes, then you can get your license." He plucked leaves from his hair. "I was shit at Magic Carpet flying, so I'm not getting one of those. But, I have a license for broomsticks, flying beasts, and a Sky Boat permit that I _really_ need to take the test for."

Jäger cleared his throat, looking considerably paler. "That was extraordinary flying, given the circumstances," he admitted in a rasp. "Who taught you how to fly?"

"My mom," Gale told. "She doesn't fly a lot since my old man gets motion sickness, but she taught me." He added on, "That and, I mean, it sort of helps when you _might_ get into broom-racing. All legal, of course," he tacked on nervously when Eliza shot him a reproachful look.

 _Legal as in 'illegal'… She makes me so nervous like my own mom does._

Lag was off the broomstick and plucked Kiki off him. She smoothed her skirt and fanned herself. "Well, flying there is not an option," she decided. She turned to Jäger. "Do you happen to know where we are?"

Jäger coughed and pointed shakily at the broomstick. "Check the broom," he told Gale. "Tap the broom and ask us for our location."

Gale's eyebrows rose, but he obeyed. He walked over to the broom and put a hand on its next. "Location, please," he commanded.

The broomstick glowed as it produced a handwritten map for Gale. Gale's eyes widened as he looked over it. _"Shit…_ So, this is like the early-day GPS," he figured. He saw that the estate had been dotted red and a golden trail followed their fly path. He tapped the red dot they were at and read the title of the forest. "We're in…" He squinted his eyes. "It says 'Black Kiniver Forest'." He did not notice the horrified looks on the McGarden faces as he nodded to himself. "Looks like we keep heading north-northwest in this direction and we should hit Fiore." He got up and as the broom took back its map, Gale noticed their looks and grew wary. "What's with the faces?"

"Gale," Kiki whispered, "this forest is rumored to be the home of a Dragon's nest."

Gale said nothing, so Eliza supplied him with context. "We should be okay," she assured. "A nest is not _nearly_ as bad as a thunder of Dragons. A nest only means a Dragon, his queen, and their young are amongst us along with their hoard. If we had a whole thunder of Dragons, we would not even be alive."

Gale, however, listened absently as he thought back to the roar and the whirlwind of emerald he saw.

 _So, then… That really_ **was** _a Dragon's roar. It makes sense why the Wyverns were scared and stopped. This is Dragon territory. That first roar must've been to tell them to knock it off, and that second was a punishment for ignorance._

Aloud, Gale said, "If a nest is here, flying is out of the option. Honestly, I forgot about the Dragons, but I don't want to fly over anybody's territory if it means we get shot down and eaten." He looked into the forest.

 _I can't sense anything that powerful close by, but the old man told me Dragons can hide their presence in whatever element they were born with. They could be watching us right now. As long as we lay low and don't spill any blood here, we should be fine._

"Gale?"

Gale got out of his thoughts to tell them his plan. "We need to keep heading northwest," he explained, walking back to the broomstick. "We can fly this close to the ground. It beats walking." He turned to Lag. "Lag, you'll run at least fifteen yards in front of me."

Lag nodded and began to pace himself.

Gale spat in the earth. He ignored the gawking as the earth bubbled and grew to form a golem similar to Lag. "Changer, you will always fifteen yard behind me. Watch my back."

The golem—Changer—was fully created and nodded at Gale. He moved to his position.

"Everyone else, get on," Gale instructed. He opened his jacket to see Syra tucked in his pocket. "You want to stay in there or look around?"

" _Brrrr!"_ Syra bolted out of the pocket and floated onto Gale's head. She made her nest there before curling up.

Jäger walked back to the broomstick, looking considerably less pale. He helped Kiki onto the broomstick. "What of the Dragon's nest? We have no protection from a Dragon."

"We don't," Gale agreed. "But, I can make it so we don't go down easy." He waited for Eliza and Jäger to settle in. He slipped his Compact out of his pocket and woke it up.

And Luna's smiling face beamed up at him.

Gale's hands grazed his screen, almost like he was trying to reach her.

 _I'm not giving up on you, Blondie. So, don't you give up on me. You've got some nerve to try and say, 'good bye'. Then again…_

He faintly smiled.

… _you have to have some nerve to want to the partner of a huge jerk with issues._

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and made him tense.

"Gale?" It was Eliza. She looked at him in a mixture of uncertainty and familial worry. "Will you be all right?"

Gale nodded and roughly pocketed his Compact. Clearing his throat through a cough, he said, "Yeah. Yeah, just… Just getting my head in the zone." He flashed her a forced grin. "Don't you worry. I'll make sure we get to Fiore in one piece."

It was not that Eliza did not believe they would not get to Fiore. But, the look in Gale's eyes and the edge his grin presented made her unconvinced at his personal condition. Still, she retreated and nodded her head, jolting a bit when the broomstick started and zoomed forward.

Lag and Changer kept their fifteen-yard perimeter with ease, ensuring their master was safe. Jäger tucked Kiki under his arm, murmuring assurances to her. Eliza let the wind flow through her hair, but her eyes kept drifting back to Gale and his squared shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something, but she thought the better of it. She kept her mouth shut.

So, they kept moving forward.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, some time later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The ride was a silent one. Like a puppy seeing a backyard for the first time, Kiki was staring wide-eyed at everything around her, intrigued at the prospect of a nature that was not groomed. Jäger looked at the greenery with a deep expression of contemplation. Eliza enjoyed the ride for the most part, but continuously glanced at Gale for a sign of him wanting to talk, even if it would never come. Syra dozed off on top of Gale's head. She was unconcerned in any matters surrounding her. Gale kept firm hands on the handlebars and never looked back.

Kiki blushed when her stomach rumbled. She covered her stomach while Jäger snorted his laughter. "Well, I suppose someone is hungry," he teased.

Kiki glared at him. "How is it my fault for my hunger?" She huffed and looked away pointedly. "Besides, we have been going through this forest for what feels like an eternity. Can we not stop to eat?" She batted her eyes in Gale's direction. "What do you think, Lord Gale? Don't you think some afternoon tea would do us all good?"

"Can't stop," came Gale's short reply. "We don't know how close the Dragons or the Wyverns are, and we have to get to Fiore as fast as possible."

Kiki pouted and looked away. "But, I'm _hungry,"_ she whined. "And, I desire to stretch my legs."

"I could stretch my legs too," Jäger agreed.

Eliza looked over at Gale, though hesitant. "Perhaps a nice break would do us some good," she proposed. "We _have_ been flying for a while. A break for food and water would not be the worst thing in the world."

Gale's hands tightened around the handlebars. _"Fine,"_ he groused out, pulling the broom to a stop. He turned back to the group. "Five minutes," he warned. "No more, no less, okay?"

Kiki was eagerly got off the broom with one of the packs. "Yes, sir!" she saluted. She was already taking out a picnic blanket. "Perhaps we should take out a few biscuits, Jäger." She wrinkled her nose. "Oh, they'll be so cold…"

Jäger was off the broom and walking in an opposite direction. "Get out the food. I need to take a piss," he said crudely.

Once Eliza was off, she turned back to Gale, watching him dismount. "Gale," she called, "there is something that I—"

"I'm going for a walk," Gale muttered. He plucked the ikenga off his head to cradle her in his arms. "Changer, Lag, watch the perimeter," he ordered before trudging into the forest without so much as a good-bye.

Eliza watched him walk away with a sad look. "Gale…"

Syra woke up in Gale's arms, ears alert. She peeked up at the agitated Earth Mage. _"Brrr… Brr-brr-brrr…"_

"I know, I _know_ , I should've been nicer," Gale grunted. "But, I'm annoyed, okay? I have a right to be."

Syra cocked her head. _"Brrr?"_

Gale growled. "I'm just pissed I was so close to helping Blondie, and now _look_ where we end up," he muttered. "In Minstrel."

Syra lowered her ears in her shame. _"Brrr… Brr-brrrr…"_

Gale's eyes flashed down to Syra and softened. He found an arched root to plop himself on. "Aww, fur-ball, I'm not mad at you," he promised. "Sorry I was pissy. You did your best, and you brought me into the past, the same one she's in." He gingerly petted her muzzle. "Thanks for that, fur-ball," he murmured lowly, smiling. "You did good."

Syra closed her eyes, arching into his touch with a wild purr.

Gale chuckled. His hand dug into his pocket to take out his Compact. He unlocked it to see the image of Luna's goofy smile and his jacket embracing her figure. His smile was tinged with sadness.

 _No time to get all angry at the world._

He heaved a sigh, his thumb caressing over his protector screen. "Just hold on a little longer, Blondie," he murmured. "We'll be going home soon enough."

And just when the peace started—

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR._

A piercing scream.

Gale's eyes widened.

Syra let out a noise of fright and cowered in Gale's arms.

—it _shattered_.

Gale was quick on his feet and bolted towards the screams as fast as he could. His eyes hardened when he heard angry snarls and felt the pressure of immeasurable Magic. He opened his jacket pocket and slid Syra and his Compact inside. "Hold on, Syra," he murmured to the ikenga. His arms hit each other into an X-formation, his Magic Circle appearing before his knuckles. As he pulled his arms back, his Magic Circles came over his hands and arms. Earth engulfed his limps in the form of gauntlets. "This won't take long."

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR._

Gale burst through the tree line and back to the temporary camp. He immediately saw Changer and Lag protecting the three humans with their bodies. Jäger was trying to hide Kiki into a tree while Eliza pressed herself against the trunk in her wide-eyed terror. But, what really drew Gale in was the predator trying to kill them.

It was a Dragon.

This Dragon was no small fry and incomparable to the Wyvern race. Its scales did not resemble scales. It had the wildest of emeralds clinging to its body, though its underbelly was that type of sundried gold. Vines acted as its whiskers, wiggling this way and that to feel out the environment. Coming off the back of its head were blossoming petals that forged a tidy mane. The spikes lining down its back looked like leaves from a distance. Even its wings looked like leaves with webbing in-between. Two horns were on its snout, both made out of impenetrable bark. The violet eyes of this Dragon could petrify a human with a single glance and it worked effectively against Eliza.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Dragon, part of a highly powerful and intelligent race of magical creatures. Some say Dragons are similar to Gods in such they offer such divine power, can kill without raising a claw, and have the religion Dracon worshipping their existence. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The Dragon bore its teeth—the bases were a bit off-colored, but the teeth were sharpened and very white—as Magic throttled in the back of its throat. Magic of jades and emerald was begging to be released and hurtled at the trespassers.

Gale's eyes narrowed.

 _Oh,_ **Hell** _no._

Gale wasted no time jumping with his Magic Circle blossoming before him. _"Diver!"_ And, he dove into the ground. He rocketed through the earth like it was nothing before yanking himself back up.

Surprised violet smacked against angry ruby.

Gale slammed his hands into the ground.

 _This one's for you, Aunt Virgo._

" _Spica Lock!"_ Gale chanted.

The Dragon had enough sense to whip away the rocks trying to crush it, but a few rocks hit its scales. It shook off the attack, but it reared onto its hind legs in its fury. It stamped back onto the ground. Its claws turned into vines that dug into the earth.

When screams tore through, Gale glanced back to see the vines had popped up and grabbed hold of Jäger and Eliza. His eyes widened before turning back to the Dragon, locking his jaw. "Oh. So, _that's_ how you want to play?" he snarled. He crossed his arm in front of himself, both palms facing the side. _"Terrain Effect: Lava Zone!"_ he chanted.

The earth gurgled and rumbled underneath the Dragon. Its eyes widened when the earth cracked and its feet were dipped into scalding hot lava. It snarled at the pain, wincing as one foot got out of the lava.

Gale's eyes narrowed at the action.

 _Bingo bongo._

He curled his knuckles together before ripping them apart, chanting, _"Terra Tomb!"_

The Dragon gave a noise of surprise as the entire pool of lava gave out beneath it into a bottomless tomb. With such suddenness of attack, it fell into the pit with its vines coming along with it.

Gale whipped around and chanted, _"Garnet Twin Daggers!"_ Just as the daggers appeared, Jäger and Eliza were flailing towards him, screaming at their misfortune. Gale twisted the daggers in his hands, fully ready to cut through the vines when—

 _WHOOSH._

Gale's eyes widened when the two he was about to free were yanked up. His head tipped up to see the Dragon had regained its bearings for its wings to expand and to carry it into the air.

"Eliza!" Kiki shrieked. "Jäger!"

Gale gritted his teeth, letting his daggers dissipated. "Let's play a game of chase," he decided. He held out his hand for the broomstick. _"Co—!"_

His words were cut off into a strangle.

Kiki looked at Gale in horror. "Gale!" she gasped. _"Gale!"_

The earth attached to Gale's limps collapsed into a fit of black and gold. His hands grabbed at the vines that wound around his body like a snake coiling around weak prey. They had ensnared his torso to wrap around his neck. They tightened as he struggled, clawing at his way for freedom. He shakily gasped when the air was being taken from him. He had no say, no choice in this matter. This was what was going to happen.

 _WHOOSH._

The Dragon landed before Gale, chin inclined and tail swinging. It gazed down at the little mortal who dared tried to best it at combat like an amused teacher staring down at a student who tried to back talk them.

Gale tried to glare at the Dragon. "St-Stupid…snake— _Ah!"_ His eyes shut at the pain, the burning of the vines on his neck. His arms shook from the effort it took to try and pull the vines away from him.

 _Sadistic fucker…_

He remembered warm chocolate eyes.

" _Please tell my family I'm okay. I miss them. And, I love them."_

" _So, you don't have to worry about me, at least. Maybe we'll have to be alone, but we'll come back to each other."_

Jäger's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. Whether it was from stress, from the pressure of the vines, or from being in the presence of a powerful being—there was no answer. Eliza had tears in her eyes as she thought of impending death—of Gale's impending's death. Kiki screamed for her brother. She screamed for her cousin. She screamed for Gale.

Everything was muted for Gale.

Everything felt so much better when you stopped struggling, stopped caring, stopped fighting.

Memories overlapped Gale. He was back to being immersed in water. He was trying to swim to get out, but no matter what he did, the water would always be there. He looked down to see those same damn ice cuffs refused to let him go. He was back to feeling so liberated. He was back to feeling like he was flying to the moon.

Gale's hands fell limp to his side.

He tried to keep his eyes open. He could vaguely see the Dragon lash out another vine to capture Kiki. He could vaguely hear Eliza trying to shout assurances to her screaming cousin who desperately wanted her brother to open her eyes. A bit of drool came out of his open mouth.

"Blo…" Gale mumbled. "Blon…"

 _Chocolate eyes._

"Ma… Ma…"

 _Hazel eyes. A loving smile. Wild blue hair._

Tear welled up in Gale's eyes. What he would not give to turn back time to before any of this happened. What he would not give to apologize to his mother. He felt his eyes close on their own, but he got out those last words. "I'm…sorry…"

He could feel himself slip onto the other side, that side that was pulling him to go over the moon.

 _Silver eyes._

" _Tell me, fledgling, can you fly?"_

A jaw locked.

" _Why do you defy me, fledgling?"_

Shaky hands raised themselves.

" _Doesn't matter. It might not be willing, but you'll give in._ **Now."**

"N-N-N-N… No…"

Hands grabbed onto the vines.

"No," Gale rasped. His fingers dug into the vines to try and yank them off his person. "I'll…n-n-never…give in…" His eyes squeezed shut tight. "I…"

The grating sound was back between his ears, that rumbling and grumbling he had heard so many times before. It grew louder in-between his ears. Black pulsed around him, but something metallic outlined it this time.

The Dragon stopped what it was doing (about to kill Jäger) to look at the puny human.

Gale felt power surge through him as the grating carried on from a growl to a roar. Something seared against Gale's chest. It felt cool and familiar as it burned. It was a Magic Circle woven of black. The symbol of it was the same as his father had, of a Dragon.

The Dragon's eyes widened when it saw the symbol.

"I…" Gale's eyes opened, pupils dilated into slits as ruby laced itself in Magic. " _I'm the son of Gajeel!"_ he roared. _"I'm the grandson of the Iron Dragon!"_

Emerald pierced the draconic head of the Dragon as it roared.

Diamond claws burst from Gale's knuckles and slashed at the vines with ease. He was dropped in a matter of seconds, but he was not finished yet. He drew in his claws to conjure his Rose Quartz Shield and his Crystal Lance. He glared dead-straight into the Dragon's eyes without a lick of fear in such bloody eyes. "I don't have enough patience to deal with this bullshit," he hissed at the Dragon with as much venom as he could muster. "I've been abandoned; I've been nearly killed; my partner is in another country, probably in trouble; I'm stuck four-hundred years in the past; and I'm pretty sure I fucked up with my mom." He lashed his lance. "Fortunately, I'm a Fairy Tail Mage. Even if you try and kill me now, I'm too pissed off and too loyal to break easily. Got that, _snake?"_

The Dragon curled its lips into a snarl. It dropped the humans in its possession unceremoniously—Kiki fell with a cry onto her side; Jäger bounced, still unconscious; Eliza fell on all-fours, trembling—to turn its full attention onto Gale. Its nose tipped down to glower at the tiny mortal who dared defy it and yammer at it.

Gale, however, did not care. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead and down his temple and cheek.

 _If this Dragon decides to eat me, I'm done for. But, the least I can do is make sure I don't go down easy. And, I get a way cooler death than Cane._

The Dragon made a rumbling noise in the back of its throat.

Gale tensed, the symbol on his person gone.

The Dragon's muzzle came forward. Warm puffs of air scented like a meadow draped of Gale as whiffs of his own scent was taken in. The Dragon recoiled in utter astonishment once it got a good sniff of Gale's scent.

"You smell of earth," the Dragon said. The voice was undoubtedly female. A bit rough around the edges, but it still had the soothing quality. "You smell strongly of nature, of earth and metal." She peered closer at Gale. "Who _are_ you, human?"

Gale straightened, holding his head up high. "I am Gale Redfox, the son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox."

"You claim lineage to an Iron Dragon," the Dragoness mentioned. "Of which thunder do you hail? Or, do you belong only to a nest?"

Gale schooled his features into emotionless. "I don't come from any thunder or nest," he assured. "But, to the Iron Dragon I belong to…" He raised his chin in a defiant motion. "His name is Metalicana."

The Dragoness' eyes widened. "Your blood lies with the Landrus Thunder?" she breathed. She looked at him up and down, then let her tongue tasted the air. She snorted as she nodded. "The aura that came from you was one only a fool would not recognize. You carry earth in your veins." She nodded towards his weapons. "You forge gems. You must be of the Landrus Thunder."

"Is it safe for me to assume you _won't_ eat me then?" Gale broached.

The Dragoness snorted her amusement. "I will pass that judgment depending on your reason for trespassing on my territory," she decided. "Explain your reasonings. Should they be honorable, I shall let you and your little humans live." She grinned toothily. "You would make great nest-mates for my horde."

Gale swallowed roughly. "We didn't mean to upset you," he promised. "We're just passing through. See, I got _kinda_ caught up with time and was sent back here from the future—"

The Dragoness' gaze sharpened. "You are from the future?"

Gale slowly nodded.

"And, there is another of you, yes?" the Dragoness quickly questioned with no patience about her. "Another—a human girl—has fallen into this time, but she lies just beyond your reach."

Gale's eyes narrowed. "Okay, yeah, that's a little freaky, but you're pretty much right," he gave to her. "Do Dragons have Future Visions too?"

The Dragoness shook her head. "No, little rock"—her voice was fonder now, softer now—"at least, no Dragon who presides on this realm has such a thing. Dragons who drift from other realms may have such Sight, but I do not." She dipped her head to Gale. "My name is Sycaña, little rock. I reside in this forest alongside my mate and our drakes and one hatchling." She raised her head to meet Gale's suspicious stare gravelly. "You must journey with me to my nest. There is much to discuss."

°•°•°•°

When Jäger came too, he felt like he was thrown off his favored horse. The world was blurry, the noises made no sense, and he had an unbearable crick in his neck. He grunted and groaned as he tried to stir himself. He heard gasps of surprise and happiness and felt hands help him sit up. Something was brought to his lips and a cool liquid—water—flooded down his throat. He took a few gulps before he pushed the hand who fed him away, coughing.

"Take it ease, brother," came plea. "You have only just woken up."

Jäger blinked open his eyes, licking at his chapped lips. "Wha…? What happened?" His eyes adjusted to the light to see Eliza and Kiki worried huddled before him.

Eliza answered. "We were caught unaware in a surprise attack," she informed. "You passed out."

"I see," Jäger rasped. Now that he could a hang back on his sight, he took a look around. He had been given leaves to lay on and was in the shade of a kind tree. He found that he was still very much in the Black Kiniver Forest. Changer and Lag had been guarding the three humans while the Mobula-17 sat near-by. Without a Mage to command it, it looked so lifeless. But, something was missing from this picture. "Where is Gale?" he wondered.

Eliza and Kiki exchanged uncertain glances.

"Well," Kiki drawled, "he told us to wait here. Since Sycaña does not trust humans, it was better for us to stay behind."

Jäger's brow furrowed. "'Stay behind'?" he echoed, confused. "And, who is…'Sycaña'?"

"You might want to lay back down," Eliza tried to offer. "We don't want you to get worked up."

Jäger found himself more alert at such a statement. "What? For what reason?" he demanded to know. "What is going on? Where is Gale?"

Kiki looked away, so Eliza was left to explain. "Gale is with Sycaña. He's safe, if you're worried about such a thing. He really will be right ba—"

"And, this 'Sycaña' is?" Jäger grew irritated when neither lady deigned him a response. "If this is the part where he actually is a spy for our enemies, then we need to run—!"

"'Sycaña' is a Dragon, brother," Kiki whispered in confession. "She was the one who attacked us. And, she's the one Gale's with now."

Jäger blinked once, twice, three times. He was slow to lay back down. "Bloody Hell," he bemoaned. "I think I preferred it when I thought he was a spy."

°•°•°•°

Gale was in pure wonder where he was. His eyes glistened as he slowly twirled around to take it all in. "This is _so_ _fricken cool!"_

He had landed himself underground, but in a spacious cavern that could house five guilds if need be. Bark gripped the sides of the cavern to steady it, but there was no need for that. Magic in the form of an upside-down tree with glowing petals shed warming light everywhere it touched. The cavern was not an empty cavern, but effectively molded into the nesting section of a hoard. Large leaves and petals created a large nest fit for a Dragon and his queen with branches and vines banding together to make a sizable border. Three smaller nests were around the bigger one with patches of furs to make them more comfortable. They were not as beautiful as the larger nest, but you could tell they were getting there.

What made all this unique was the amount of gold, jewelry, and other treasures. There was not too much of it, but enough to make Gale shocked. Three piles were built effectively, all three different sizes. While the three had stolen gold and jewelry, they varied in taste. The biggest pile had a collection of silk clothing and mirrors. The second biggest had heavily invested in human tools, both magical and natural. If you looked closely, a couple of broomsticks were hidden in the pile. The last pile had no direct taste. It claimed furs and silk and magical items, but there was not rhyme or reason to its tastes.

"This is your nest?" Gale asked.

Sycaña's laugh made him smile. "In a way, yes and no, little rock," she responded. "You have stepped into the hoard of my nest. This is just the nesting area where we will stay until our drakes are ready to leave the nest and find land to build their own hoard."

Gale wandered over to the nests. He peeked at the smallest one, but he did not dare touch them. "So, you have kids," he got out. "Three of them?"

"Four," Sycaña corrected. "I have a horde of drakes and one hatchling. My hatchling did not feel ready to hatch when her siblings did, but I do not fault her for such a thing. She is well-loved." She watched Gale circle one of the nests. "Once she is big enough, I will teach her to build her own nest. As my drakes grow, they add more to their nest and their hoard."

Gale nodded. "I see." He turned back to Sycaña curiously. "There's so much I don't know about Dragons," he admitted honestly. "It's amazing to see all this."

The brightness in Sycaña's eyes dimmed. "We are not normal Dragons," she confessed.

Gale grew intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

Sycaña settled down and gestured for Gale to sit before her. Gale did so, sitting crisscross before the great Dragon.

"If you had met any other Dragons, you would be dead." Sycaña said the words sincerely, not harshly. "There are Dragons who despise humans and Dragons who ignore or tolerate them."

"You didn't seem to like humans that much when you nearly killed my friends," Gale cut in, unafraid to use annoyance in his tone.

Sycaña seemed tickled. "In truth, I hold no ill-will towards humans. I, myself, have never tasted human flesh and neither shall my horde." Her eyes slitted as anger took over them. "Humans have been trying to invade this forest," she explained. "They see reason to conquer every inch of the nature they disrespect with their own fire and claws. My mate and I have been patrolling our territory more frequently, but we are both on edge." She dipped her head to Gale. "I apologize for trying to kill you, little rock, and your friends."

Gale shrugged with a dismissive flick of the wrist. "It's whatever, I guess."

Sycaña hummed. "Not many Dragons who refuse Law would stoop to such a level and apologize."

"What are other Dragons like?" Gale had to ask.

"Those who refuse Law are known as Rogues," Sycaña educated. "They speak in tongues of the Old Ways and have no ability to speak in the tongues of other creatures. They have no clear territory for they believe the world is theirs. They kill without question, even their own kind. They are egg-stealers and oath breakers." Her eyes narrowed to slit in her ire against them. "I despise them with every ounce of blood and Magic running through my veins."

Gale shivered. "Jesus. I'm glad we ran into you, then."

"I am too, little rock."

"So, what type of Dragon are you?" Gale wanted to know.

Sycaña straightened. "I am a Plant Dragon of the Landrus Thunder, Dragons who hail from Earth."

"How come you're not with them, then?"

Sycaña chuckled. "I have not abandoned my thunder," she assured. "Unlike humans, Dragons do not live in a constant community. We gather when our king calls us to touch noses, to meet other nests, and to honor Dragons who will retire into eternal sleep. My mate is not of a thunder, but he respects Law. He is an Outsider." Her eyes were filled with overwhelming love. "Sorrelo honored Law in challenging my sire for the right to Mark me. He swore a Blood Oath to my king to allow myself to return to the thunder when necessary."

"He sounds like a great guy," Gale complimented. "Perfect gentleman."

"He amuses me," Sycaña put in. "He has had many adventures. When I met him, he interrupted my first Hunt. I was angry at an unknown male stealing my prey. He offered me a good portion." Her tail flicked and her vine whiskers rattled. "How _dare_ he insult me. If it was not for the white stag, I would have failed my first Hunt."

A rumbling chuckle made Gale jump. "And you remind me so every chance you get, my flower."

Gale turned around to see a different Dragon behind him. He was larger than Sycaña by a long shot with green fur rather than scales. His beard consisted of grass well-kept and his eyes were a light green, jovial and wise. He had an impressive set of bark antlers with leaves growing off them. His wings were tucked in, but you could see his underbelly of hardened jade scales. He eyed Gale in interest rather than apathy.

"I see you have brought a human," Sorrelo acknowledged. "If Sycaña can trust you, so may I." He dipped his head. "I am Sorrelo, the Grass Dragon." He lifted his head to look at his mate with a glint of mirth. "You tell this human the story of how you could not catch a Fire Boar?"

"I _would_ have if _you_ had not interfered," Sycaña argued.

Sorrelo shook his head as he came forth. He settled beside Gale to sniff the newest addition to the hoard. Once he identified the scent, recognition jolted him. "You smell of earth and gems," he spoke.

"He is the grand-drake of Metalicana," Sycaña explained. "He is the one she had told us about."

As Sorrelo nodded, Gale cut in, "Wait, so, _how_ do you know me exactly?"

"Fate, little rock," Sorrelo informed. "Fate willed it so and told us of a peculiar arrival of a human with lineage to Terrakeon."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "Who now?"

Sorrelo explained, "Terrakeon is—"

" _Attack!"_

Gale's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he witnessed three Dragons swarm Sorrelo. They might not have been big, but they looked little like the greater Dragons. The eldest had a pinkish red tint to her scales with bushel of rose blossoms as her growing mane and a horn on her nose. Another bigger than her had brown scales that had a swirl to them like a tree would, nearly looking like bark. Rings of leaves surrounded each ankle and he was already growing his own antlers, gold and emerald in his eyes. The third was a bit smaller than the two, but he was just as mighty. He looked the earthiest with rocky scales all over him and a soft underbelly.

A high-pitched purr caught Gale unaware and he froze when he felt a nose sniffing him. He slowly turned his head to see a very small Dragon trying to cram her horned nose into his armpit. She differed from her siblings with fur like her father and eyes of her mother. She had little vines for whiskers and carried with her cherry blossom petals for her mane.

"H-Hello," Gale murmured in a bout of nerves of awkwardness.

The hatchling clambered onto Gale to sniff his jacket. She made a noise as she tried to nose her way into it. Gale opened his jacket, and, immediately, Syra burst out of it. Rather than running off in fright, she touched noses with the hatchling and purred. The hatchling purred back, and Gale watched gobsmacked as ikenga chased hatchling in a game.

"What the Hell?" Gale whispered.

Sorrelo shook off the drakes with ease. "We have guests, my little ones." He nodded towards Gale. "He hails from your mother's thunder. Introduce yourselves."

Gale broke into a sweat when the three Dragons turned to him. They narrowed their eyes at him in assessment.

Gale swallowed.

 _If they kill me, Leo, you better not steal my guitar or I'm haunting your ass._

They stared.

Gale stared back.

Silence.

Gale found himself nearly knocked over by curious noses and gleaming eyes.

" _Wow!"_ the female drake gasped. "You're a _human!"_

The rocky drake raised a claw to Gale's jacket to pick at it. "What type of fur is this? Are they scales?"

The other male drake took interest in Gale's chin, prodding it with his nose. "You don't have a beard, so you _can't_ be old."

"Roserary, Cyper, Granulas," Sycaña snapped, "you are to introduce yourselves _properly."_

The three drakes backed up at their mother's words and sat poised in front of Gale.

The female went first. "I'm Roserary, the Rose Dragon," she said proudly, puffing her chest.

Her brother—the one of bark-like scales—rolled his eyes at her. "I'm Cyper, the Tree Dragon," he muttered.

"And, I'm Granulas, the Rock Dragon!" the rock drake said cheerfully. He took one step closer to Gale. "How come humans don't have scales? What's your roar like?"

Roserary scared Gale when she sniffed the crook of his neck curiously. "You smell strong," she purred. "Does the Magic in your belly match mine?"

Sycaña nudged Granulas and Roserary away. "Let the human speak," she chided.

Gale cleared his throat and gave a semi-awkward wave. _"Uh_ … Hi there… I'm Gale Redfox," he greeted. He jerked a thumb at Syra who was playing a game of peek-a-boo with the hatchling. "That fur-ball is Syra." He looked at Sorrelo. "Your daughter isn't going to… _you know…"_

Sorrelo chuckled. "No, little rock. Floridia has no taste for meat. Forgive her enthusiasm. She is young."

"It's fine. _Completely_ fine. One-hundred percent _fine,"_ Gale assured. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything. "I'm just… Wow, I don't know… _Wow…"_ He put his cheeks into his hands, eyes wide and processing. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm just…" He let out a little laugh. "Oh, my God, I've officially become speechless—emphasis on the 'less'."

Sorrelo nudged Gale's nape, startling the poor boy. "Many humans react the same to Dragons," he admitted. "But, your shock must wear off soon." He met the eyes of his mate. "We have more important matters to attend to."

Sycaña nodded. She lowered her head to her drakes. "Little ones, we must speak to this human alone," she told them. "Entertain Floridia further in the hoard. Keep her safe and keep her close."

"But, _I_ want to play with the human!" Roserary whined.

Granulas had a wagging tail like a dog. "It could play 'Rock or Roll' with me!"

"No _way!"_ Cyper shouldered his brother out of the way. "I want it to tell me what it's called when humans do that weird lip touching. Why don't they touch noses like we do?" He swung his hungry-for-knowledge stare at Gale. "Where do humans come from, anyways? Do you hatch from eggs?"

"Can humans even mate properly?" Roserary wondered aloud, making Gale blush into a frenzy. She eyed his neck. "Where's your Mark? Did you find your mate already?" She whispered loudly to her brother, "He doesn't smell Marked _or_ mated."

"Little ones," Sorrelo chided, raising an eyebrow, "do as your mother says."

The three drakes sighed and grumbled as they stalked away. They nudged their littlest sister away from the ikenga. She whined, wanting her friend, but she was tugged away. Syra purred unhappily at the loss of a playmate and sulked back over to Gale. She landed in his lap and curled into a ball.

Sycaña sighed. "Now, little rock, there is something you must know," she told. "My mate and I were approached by a human. They told us a female would arrive from a timeline distant to this own. She would need the help of her partner who would fall into the past. He would lose the ability to soar. I would have to become his wings."

"Who told you that?" Gale wanted to know. "Wings? What's going on?"

"You must be there to assist your human partner," Sorrelo insisted. "For where she is, a war between sea and sky commence. She needs your aid if she is to stop such bloodshed."

"Yeah, I get that, but…" Gale let out a breath. "Okay. So, someone told you I was coming. They told you I'd need help." He looked between the two Dragons. "Then, who was it?"

"Fate," Sorrelo rumbled.

Gale was not impressed. _"Oh…kay,"_ he drawled. "So, 'Fate' told you this. How are you going to help me?"

Sycaña replied: "Dragons are not just hunters, little rock, or sources of immense Magic. We act as portals and guides." Her vine whiskers wriggled. "I will take you to your partner as Nature and Fate will it so."

Gale's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?" he wanted to know. "My old man told me Dragons do jack _shit_ for free. I don't care if you were told to help me. You have a price. Name it."

Sorrelo snorted. "Smart human."

"For I to will us towards you partner, you must listen and obey the words left to you," Sycaña conditioned. "Will you listen?"

Gale crossed his arms. "Fire away."

Sycaña nodded. "There will come a time when you have lost that of which you love and you have the choice to keep on the path you are on or stray unto a narrow path that will guide you in the right direction. You must practice abandon and walk the narrow path," she recited.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" he questioned. "Seriously?"

"There is one more requirement for me," Sycaña added. "You will return to me something that was stolen long ago."

Gale blinked his shock. "What? Now?"

Sycaña shook her head. "You will know when," she said, words cryptic.

Gale let out an exasperated chuckle. "But… Okay, so, like…" He ran his hands down his face. _"Oh,_ boy… _Oh,_ dear Mother Mary," he groaned. He sucked in a deep breath, dragging his hands into a clap. "Okay, okay, let's say I _somehow_ do get back to you. What am I getting and who am I stealing it from?"

Sycaña lifted her chin. "Return to me the first flower I ever blossomed."

Gale nodded slowly, still in disbelief. "Sure. Fine. You got it. Name of the stealer?"

Sycaña's eyes hardened. "He goes by many names in Old Tongue. But, the name all thunders know him as is Obscuritan the Black or the Black Dragon," she named.

Sorrelo abruptly got to his claws, lips curling back into a feral snarl at the name. He paced behind Gale, tail swinging back and forth in agitation.

Sycaña paid her mate no mind as she looked only at Gale. "You must promise to bring forth the flower I first blossomed as a drake. I created a flower called Dragon's Tongue. He has coveted this flower. You will return it to me alive."

Gale nodded, covering his mouth. "Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, okay, I hear you." He pointed at her. "And on the off-chance I don't?"

Sycaña's eyes narrowed. "I will ensure your future be filled with misery and despair. A Dragon's Curse is more potent than a human should ever know," she warned.

Gale pursed his lips, nodding. "Yup. I figured a Curse might be the punishment." He ruffled his hair. "Okay, I'm down. If this is the way things have to be, I accept the deal."

Sycaña craned her neck touch Gale's brow. "Thank you, little rock. You have done a kind service…for a human."

Gale grinned. "Like to think of myself as better than the average bear," he jested. He got up onto his feet with Syra in his hands. "But, how come you can't get your flower back from this Dragon? Is he stronger than you?"

Gale yelped when he found himself trapped underneath razor claws. He curled Syra into his stomach as terrified ruby stared up at Sorrelo's furious face.

"How _dare_ you insult my mate with such a foul question!" Sorrelo roared. "Insolent human! My mate is plenty strong! The Magic in her belly matches mine and her claws are sharper than any I have seen!"

"I'm sorry!" Gale shouted. "I didn't mean to sound like a dick! It was a mistake!"

Sycaña rose to her claws, nudging her mate off Gale. "Come, my king, you must calm yourself," she begged. "This human knows nothing of Law or of the Old Ways. He meant no harm."

Sorrelo backed off with a growl, but he stalked further into the hoard with a puff of smoke leaving his nose.

Gale shakily got back to his feet. "Wh-What was _that?!"_

Sycaña sighed. "The Black Dragon is one we seldom speak of for what he has done to wrong me," she told.

Gale warily looked at the Plant Dragon. "What did he do? I mean if I can ask," he added hurriedly. "No offense. I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

Sycaña chuckled at Gale's rambling. "It is fine, little rock," she assured. "The Black Dragon destroyed my entire nest when I was just a hatchling."

Gale's eyes rounded into secondhand sadness. "Oh… I see." He scratched his nape. "Thought I'd say, 'sorry', but I don't think you'd like that."

"I still mourn for the loss of my nest-mates and my parents, but I was not alone in this word," Sycaña assured. "My King found my sister who would help raise me through drake-hood. I weaned off other queens before my sister took to raising me."

Gale noted the fondness in Sycaña's eyes and his own softened. "What is her name?" he murmured.

"Pomonana," Sycaña named. "She was an Outsider. She respected Law, but she enjoyed a life on her own, answering to no one. She trained me to Hunt, helping me integrate into the thunder. And, then…" Her eyes dimmed. "She disappeared without a trace."

Gale looked away. "I'll get back your flower. You have my word," he vowed.

Sycaña nodded. "Thank you, little rock." She stood back on her claws. "Now. Let us return to your human companions." She smirked, showing fang. "Let us see if they have the nerve to look a Dragon in the eye."

°•°•°•°

" _Oh, my sweet Mary!"_

" _Gorblimey!"_

" _Ah!"_

Gale sighed as he saw Jäger, Kiki, and Eliza band together, Jäger trying to shield the two women from the Dragon before them. He held his nose. "Guys, you could at least try to hide your fear," he muttered. "Jesus, it's stronger than when Leo's when he accidentally broke Livy's PAL."

Sycaña stepped forward, annoyance in her violet eyes as she surveyed the frightened mortals. _"Silence, humans!"_ she snapped.

All three McGarden's had their mouths open, but they quit their screaming.

Sycaña snorted. "Better," she supposed. She nodded towards Gale. "Your human leader has agreed to my bargain. As such, I have agreed to take all of you to the destination you seek."

Eliza looked over at Gale in astonishment. "You bartered with a _Dragon?"_ she gasped.

"Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ that is?" Jäger hissed, eyes flicking from Gale to Sycaña. "We must leave at once. We will find a better way to get there—"

"If you are to continue on the path you so desperately wish to follow, humans will suffer due to _your_ error," Sycaña sneered. She had enough of such intolerance. "The offer I have so graciously given little rock does not extend to you if you continuously treat me with disrespect. I have no desire to taste human flesh. You are all ugly and far too skinny. But, I know Rogues who would happily accept humans as their meal."

Kiki's eyebrow twitched. "Did it just call us 'ugly'?" she whispered.

Gale turned to Sycaña, wide-eyed. "Woah, woah, wait a tick. I thought you were taking all _four_ of us to Margaret Town?"

"These humans annoy me with their fear and cowardice," Sycaña growled to him. "If they were not your companions, I would have killed them and offered them to the Rogues."

"They're just a little scared of you," Gale explained. "I mean can you blame them? You're freaking huge and powerful. That would scare the shit out of _anyone!"_

Sycaña's tail flicked. "The flattery is unneeded, but it is appreciated, little rock," she rumbled. "Should they apologize not only for trespassing on my territory and for insulting me, I may let them come with you. But, they must barter for my Magic."

Gale sighed. "Yeah, sure. I should've known."

Sycaña looked back at the McGarden's. "Ungrateful humans," she hissed, "you have not only trespassed on my territory but you have insulted me. I have so graciously extended a claw in which you denied. Should you desire to join your companion, I demand an apology and an offer I cannot refuse." She settled beside Gale and inclined her chin, ready and waiting.

Jäger glanced at Gale.

Gale nodded.

Jäger nodded and took a tentative step forward. He knelt before the Plant Dragon, blinking as he bowed his head. "Honorable Dragoness, I apologize on the behalf of my cousin, my sister, and myself," he began. "We came into this forest full-well knowing this to be the territory of a Dragon, but we proved foolish for attempting to cross it. We ask for your forgiveness, though, we do not deserve asking for such a thing from such a wise creature that owns the forest as well as sky."

Eliza and Kiki glanced at each other before giving a low curtsy. "We humbly request your forgiveness, Dragoness," they chorused.

Gale looked over at Sycaña who contemplated such words. "Will that do?" he wondered.

Sycaña stared down the three relatives with a levelheaded gaze. "What can a mere human possibly offer a Dragon in exchange for a service?" she wondered. "You cannot expect me to like gold or jewelry or desire your life. I need none of those for I can take them easily."

Jäger swallowed. "Ask and you shall receive, Dragoness," he murmured.

A glint of interest sparked in Sycaña's eyes. "An amiable offer indeed," she mused. She glanced up at the sun. "Time is of the essence, so I will ask of this to be done once the war waged between sea and sky has dissolved." She looked solely at Jäger. "Humans have been trying to stalk into the forest. I feel their footsteps in the earth. My mate and myself continuously patrol to pluck off humans too close to our hoard. However, I see you may help. See to it these humans back away from this land within a week's time. Should this not happen, I will not hesitate to kill every last one of you and those you hold dear." She bent her nose forward to puff breath onto Jäger's head. "Do you agree, human?" she purred.

"It shall be done," Jäger committed. "We thank you for such an opportunity. We will not take it for granted."

Sycaña snorted and looked at Gale. "Your humans are quite amusing," she murmured. "Perhaps I should consider taking them as slaves."

"Now, now, I need them, so let's not do that, please," Gale pleaded. He walked over to Jäger and clapped him on the back. "Dude, cut it out with the fear scent. I can smell it a mile away," he murmured. "She ain't gonna kill us." He turned back around to face the Plant Dragon. "All right. It's just us four plus the fur-ball plus the broomstick. Think that's doable?"

Sycaña rumbled in laughter. "You mock me, little rock." She got to her claws and came forth. "Touch noses with me, little rock," she commanded, "so I may lock onto the aura of your partner through your own memories."

Gale came back over to the Plant Dragon who lowered her own nose. He craned his neck to touch noses with her. He felt something soothing that felt of nature and earth and all things green filter through his mind with little pressure. He could feel Sycaña going through his memories to understand and feel Luna. When she got a lock onto her aura, her vine whiskers dug into the earth.

"I feel your partner," Sycaña spoke. "Come! We must go to her!"

Kiki found herself panicking when vines with blossoms sprouted from the ground. The vines wove like a quilt into a large sphere, compacting over the humans and golems. Gale found himself submitting to the darkness as he felt Sycaña's presence all around him. She felt cleansing and motherly with a bit of a strictness to her. It was nothing like Gale had ever felt before, but he knew he would remember this feeling for a long time to come.

 _Close your eyes, little rock,_ came gentle thought brushing against his mind. _I will be right beside you._

°•°•°•°

It stormed religiously in Margaret Town. The outskirts of the forest were drenched in rain and in mud. There was no hope for the sun to come to the rescue, for the gray clouds to diminish. It was a storm that would stick around until it wreaked its havoc. Then, she would leave without a note in the morning and move on to the next village. The river had moved up, hiking up the hills with every raindrop.

The grass began to heighten itself in a large area. Vines burst from the dirt, tangling themselves into a giant ball that gained more and more substance. The giant sphere of plants grew over the size of the trees before they dispersed and slunk back into the ground. They left, however, humans, two golems, one ikenga, a broomstick, and a Dragon behind as they slid away. Sycaña did not even bat an eye at the rain, but it certainly caused problems for the others. Jäger tucked a whining Kiki under his arm while Eliza tried to cover herself.

Gale looked up, shielding his eyes. "This storm is a shitty one," he yelled over the lightning claps. "You sure this is it? I don't see Blondie anywhere."

"She is near-by," Sycaña assured. "You will have the strength to find her."

Gale twisted to look up at the Plant Dragon. "How do you know that?"

Sycaña lowered her head for a large violet eye to meet Gale's two ruby eyes. "Because you always have, little rock." She closed her eyes. "Now, hold out your hand."

Gale did as commanded and cupped his hands before himself.

Sycaña gave him no warning when she exhaled warm breath into his hands. He was surprised when Magic swirled in his palms to piece together something he had never seen. It was a flower from the receptacle up in every way with petals overlapping each other. It was a cross between a lily, a rose, and a snapdragon with an opaque color. To be honest, the entire flower look sickly and would die within the span of a day or so.

"Uh…" Gale raised an eyebrow. "I'm not being mean or anything, but is this flower okay?"

Sycaña opened her eyes to look at the delicacy she created. "It is perfectly healthy," she assured. "Consider it a parting gift to you, though I advise you protect it from his rain."

Gale let achroite tourmaline—a clear gem—wrap around and curl around the flower. It encased it into a ball. Gale dug his hands into the ball like he would a bowling ball and held up to admire the flower inside. "So, what is this thing anyways?"

"This is called 'A God's Tear'," Sycaña explained. "It will aid you in whatever you desire under the pretenses you believe in it."

Gale grimaced. "Yeah, that's gonna be a bit hard for an atheist, but I'll try," he supposed.

Sycaña pulled away and took a few steps back. Vines and grass alike coiled around her body to sink her back into the earth. "Your little star needs you now. I must go," she told him.

"Hey, wait!" Gale called. "How do you know I'll come back to you?"

Something strange gleamed in Sycaña's eyes. "Because Fate wills it so, little rock."

"And, what's up with you callin' me 'little rock'?" Gale pressed.

"Some are Earth-touched," Sycaña told him. "Others are Earth-born. All are children of Earth. All start as little rocks." Only her eyes were uncovered, lingering on Gale's form. "Perhaps I misname you for you smell not only of earth." The vines and grass pulled her into the ground, but they left nothing behind. The grass had grown back to match the land before it. Sycaña was gone.

But, something brushed against Gale's mind. He could feel a gentle prodding. The connection was distant, but it felt like the purring was close-by.

 _This not farewell. Find her and be safe, little gem._

Gale found himself silent just to process the new nickname. His eyes closed as a smile came across his face.

 _That's a promise, Mother Dragon._

"Um… Gale?"

Gale opened his eyes and turned his head to see Eliza staring worriedly at him. She looked into the sky and pointed. "Those are the creatures?"

Gale turned his head. He watched as the suzaku was driven into three building. The pixiu roared at her and puffed clouds to chain her down, but the suzaku thrashed and threw her weight to get out of her restraints.

Gale's eyes narrowed. "Yup. We're definitely in Margaret Town."

 _Looks just like the shithole I left. Figures._

Gale surveyed the land he was left in which to survive.

 _Now… She dropped me off near Blondie. But, where exactly would she…?_

Gale found his answer when one of his golems standing guard.

 _Bingo bongo._

Gale began to run. "Follow me!" he roared over the storm, though he did not wait for his companions. When close enough, he garnered the attention of Hugo.

If Hugo had emotions, he would have been relatively pleased to see his brethren golems and his master. But, he had no emotions, no soul, just Magic running through him. But, even Magic understood when its wielder drew near. Hugo knelt in submission, bowing his head.

"It's good to see you too, Hugo," Gale said fondly. He raised a finger. _"You may speak your truth. Tell me where she is and with whom,"_ he chanted.

A mouth appeared on Hugo as he stood to his full height. His voice came out gravelly, like it was its own rumbling avalanche. "Luna resides deep with the tunnels. She has brought along her companions Sir Ludvig Krause, a runologist for the Archaeological Society, Gabriel Redfox, an apprentice of Meira Heartfilia and your ancestor, Master, and Icarus, the Canis Minor Spirit of Meira Heartfilia."

Gale nodded and spun around. He saw the McGarden's had trudged to keep up with them with both Eliza and Kiki hiking up their skirts and sloshing through rainwater. Changer had grabbed the broomstick while Lag held the packs in his hands.

"I know you've been through enough shit to last you till the end of next year," Gale started, "so I get if you don't want to come with me into a deep, dark tunnel where we could face another threat."

Jäger shook his head. "We are with you until the end," he promised strongly.

Gale smirked and nodded his appreciation. "Good. Just wanted to give you some warning on how freaky it's going to get. But, if you're Hell-bent on walking into the unknown…" He turned around to face the abyss dug into the ground with earthly steps disappearing into the darkness.

 _CRACK! CR-CRACK! CRACK!_

Lightning reflected the darkness in ruby eyes.

"…then I guess it's time to get a little freaky."

[]

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Okay, first another Hunter, but she's a good guy, Igneel nearly turns into a bad guy and a Dragon that isn't even a guy? Boy, my head is hurting from all these twists! Guess I'll have to tune into the next episode of _Fairy Adventure_ if I want to get all my questions answered.

* * *

To Gajeel, waking up this way was far worse than any hangover he ever received and that was saying something.

He felt his arms move first as tried to crack his eyes open. Everything was blurry and he felt groggy as Hell, but he had to wake up. He could distantly hear the sound of murmured conversation as an assortment of grays and blacks and low lighting filtered through his vision.

 _Levy…_ was his first thought. _My…rugrats… Fairy Tail…_

"…aven't you found it yet?" came demanding growl.

"We are sorry, Major, but the animal child has been eluding even our best," came quiet explanation.

Gajeel softly grunted as he tried to pull himself up to his elbows.

"Well, find him," came snarl. "We don't know the next time when he'll let his guard down and his Magic take over. If we reason with it, we'll gain another slave better than those stupid Hellhounds."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Gajeel blinked and blinked until everything slid into focus. Prison bars were the first thing he registered, but then he looked outside the prison bars. He saw two familiar figures trapped in cages like they were animals. One looked unconscious with chains around his wrists and a collar on his neck while the other had curled in on herself, biding her time in her shackles. Navy blue clashed with ruby.

"Juvia," Gajeel breathed. He reached for the bars. "Juvi—!"

 _CLANK._

Gajeel looked down to see the same odd cuffs chaining him. The cuffs were metallic, but they burned infinitesimally. A string of odd energy swirled between the cuffs to keep them from separating and keep the prisoner from moving freely.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Anti-Ethernano Hand-cuffs, made to not only keep a Mage from using their Magic, but to gradually drain them of their Magic. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"We're trapped."

Gajeel looked over to Juvia who stared at him with glistening eyes.

"Silver is unconscious," Juvia explained. "Juvia believes Hunters have brought us to their holding facilities."

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "I feel like a damn criminal with these things on," he growled. "I don't get why the Ministry brought out the Hunters and their damn hounds. We had everything under control."

Sadness glinted in Juvia's eyes. "Juvia feels the Ministry felt threatened with Water Mages going on a rampage," she confessed. "Juvia knows she heard her beloved Gray." She shut her eyes. "She wants to see her beloved so badly."

"Where is the stripper anyways?" Gajeel wanted to know. He shuffled himself closer to his bars, but he was careful not to touch them. He peeked around. He saw other Mages, some unconscious but most awake and withdrawn. "I don't see his ugly mug anywhere."

"Juvia doesn't know where her beloved is." Juvia sounded distraught at the admittance. "Juvia was lucky Silver was placed next to her, but her beloved isn't anywhere in here."

Gajeel softened at Juvia's broken tone. "Don't worry, Rain Woman, we'll bust out of her and find your man," he promised.

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia is not too worried about her beloved," she told him. "She knows he can take care of himself. But, it is the other members Juvia fear for." She shifted closer to her bars. "The wardens were talking about T'oree and Cade being taken to a strange place called the House of O."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Juvia gulped and nodded, her body shifting nervously. "Juvia tried to overhear more, but they walked away before she could. But, Juvia thinks T'oree and Cade are in great danger." When she saw the ugly glint in Gajeel's eyes, she grew even more worried. "Gajeel knows something," she insisted. "Tell Juvia."

Gajeel ground his teeth. "You're not gonna like it," he warned.

Juvia frowned stubbornly.

Gajeel growled. "Lily and I know about the House of O," he confided. "Stands for 'Other World'. The place is an auction house for things we call 'mutants' or 'aliens'." He found himself tensing the more he went on. "There was a case about it a while ago. The twins had just been born, so I passed it on to another captain. But, the place is crawling with criminals and rich bitches alike trying to get their hands on illegal tech and things that wind up on Earth Land. As for any intelligent life that winds up there"—Gajeel had to lower his snarl—"they always end up as slaves for the wicked."

Juvia paled. "How are Juvia and Gajeel going to get them out when we are in these?" she demanded to know. "Juvia and Gajeel must find T'oree and Cade before they are sold! Juvia does not want the children to ever experience slavery!"

"We can't do shit in these chains," Gajeel reminded her much to his own irritation, rattling his own for effect. "I paged my task force just before I was put under. Had a feeling they'd be needed as of now. If they can just get to Lily, they'll be able to find us and we can go after T'oree and Cade."

"What if they don't?" Juvia pressed. "What happens then?"

Gajeel locked his jaw when he hated the only answer he had. "I don't know."

* * *

Chibi-Luke appears in his bow tie and suspenders and glasses that need to be pushed up. "Ahem," he clears his throat. "Good day, class. Welcome to your next Fairy Lesson."

"Good day, Mister Dragneel!" the class cheers. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Luke smiles. "Today, we're learning about the Magic Council," he educates. He conjures a remote and steps out of the way. He presses a button and a projection of the regal Magic Council building is on the board. "The Magic Council rules over the entire body of Magic on Earth Land," he begins. "The headquarters are located in Era, a neutral town in a neutral country to maintain balance."

He flicks a button the remote and the screen projects a video taking you through the Magic Council building. "The Magic Council is comprised into the jury, the seats, and the chairman. The jury is every Guild Master all over Earth Land. At random, they are selected for jury duty, but, in times of crisis will all masters be summoned. The seats are the nine members that make up the Council. These seats were hand-chosen by Chairman Draculos Hyberion and are made up of Mages around the world."

Chibi-Luke clicks the button and there is a picture of Draculos walking through the halls with Iris struggling to catch up with her paperwork in hand. "This is the Chairman. Not only is the head of the Magic Council, but he holds title Lord Magic-Speaker, President of the Magical Union, and highest magical military rank. While he has auditors, he will, at times, personal come to a country to audit their facilities. The only way to overpower the Chairman is to have a general consensus from every seat to have him removed."

Chibi-Luke clicks the button and next comes a picture of Draculos alongside Hisui. "Draculos is known to have good relationships with many world leaders, especially Queen Hisui. Before he steps down from chairman, it's imperative he find the right replacement who can befriend the different leaders and understand multiple languages and cultures." He shuts down the projection. "All right, class, that's all for today. Any questions?"

A female student raises her hand. "Who do you think we'll be the next Chairman?"

Chibi-Luke smiles in that sort of way like he's withholding a big secret. "I'll let the next Chairman decide that." He looks at you. "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **THE STORY OF THE GUARDIAN DUO: NOW SLEEP, DEAR FRIENDS, UNTIL YOU NEED TO WAKE!"** He shuts down the projection. "See you next—"

 _CRASH._

"Wait! Don't pick up that chair!" comes Chibi-Igneel's distant scream.

"You absolute _moron!"_ comes Chibi-Mary Jane's seethe. "You thought I wouldn't notice what you tried to do to me in this episode! _Bathe_ me? _Are you serious?!"_

"I was just trying to help— _Ah-ha!_ No, wait! Stop chasing me!"

"Come back here, you coward, and fight like a man!"

 _BOOM._

Chibi-Luke sweatdrops. "Life really never gets boring…"

* * *

 **Voices of New Characters in Order of Appearance**

Tara Platt _as_ Hylonome

Michael Dobson _as_ Jörmungandr

Chris Guererro _as_ Apollo

Xanthe Huynh _as_ Cristen

Katelyn Gault _as_ Staralia

Mona Marshall _as_ Zelda

Chritsen Auten _as_ Sycaña

Greg Dulcie _as_ Sorrelo

N/A _as_ Roserary

N/A _as_ Granulas

N/A _as_ Cyper


	35. Adventure 035

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure,_ Meira called for very powerful friends to help her on her quest to stop the Guardians from destroying Margaret Town in the past. In the present, Lucy found the trick to summoning the true form of Nayda's ruins: with her blood. Mara and Mira had Mest and his lieutenant visit the convention center to begin their own quest over…Mary Jane? Gale got to know his ancestors a little better on their way to Fiore. Gray Jaguar made their appearance once again in Clover Town only for G-Rank Hunter Zelda, a secret member of the task force, to come aboard for their move to Margaret Town. In the past, Luna and Gabriel made a break for it on Staralia's back while Icarus picked up Ludvig to meet them at the shrine of the River Guardian. Bluenote and Jacob gave a surprise visit to the shrine in the present with an exchange: Mary Jane's life for Jacob's. As their thank-you for the right choice, Bluenote gave them Nayda's medium—by ripping it straight from Dimaria's chest! Peter was quick to save Dimaria with an unprecedented power, but…what did he do? The McGardens and Gale stumbled into Dragon territory after Wyverns shot them down. After a fearsome battle, Gale managed to acquaint himself with Sycaña, the Plant Dragon, and her mate Sorrelo, the Grass Dragon, who claimed the land. Gale and the McGardens earned Sycaña's trust and help to get to Margaret Town quicker. Before they could go any farther, Sycaña gifted Gale a God's Tear flower capable of anything he desired. Now, Gale and the McGardens must face new enemies head on.

" _Good. Just wanted to give you some warning on how freaky it's going to get. But, if you're Hell-bent on walking into the unknown…then I guess it's time to get a little freaky."_

You're right, Gale, it _is_ time to get a little freaky! But, _I'm_ still a little freaked out about Peter…

* * *

 _Chibi-Nashi appears to you with her signature grin and a wave of her hands. "Hey, kids! Ready for more Fairy Adventure? This episode comes with a heavy topic that may trigger some unwanted responses. If you aren't feeling up to it, that's okay! You can skip to when the next break is and continue from there!" She flashes you a thumbs up. "Hope you enjoy this episode!_

* * *

"Well," Gale told everyone, "take a good look at it, y'all. This is where we do or die—y'know, _supposedly."_

Everyone peered inside. It was not very assuring that the hole looked like a dark abyss with no way in or out. Kiki hid behind Jäger, not at all very brave, while Eliza and Jäger looked into the belly of the beast pessimistically. Syra poked her nose out to look into the hole with her curious eyes and fearful ears. Lag, Hugo, and Changer did not care either way.

"And, you are _certain_ your partner is in _there?_ " Eliza wanted to check.

"I'm with Mama Dragon, so yeah, I believe it," Gale said. "I can't feel out Blondie's aura or anything, but my gut instinct tells me she's there. Can't go against instinct."

"Yes, you can," Kiki muttered. "In fact, I wish you would."

Gale shrugged. "We're not gettin' anywhere standing around here, _so…"_ He took a step down the earthy steps. "Let's roll out. Defenders, assemble. _Rapido_." He snapped his fingers. "Lag, Changer, stay with Hugo. I give you all the gift of speech. Catch up or something. We'll be back."

The three golems nodded as mouths formed on Changer and Lag. "Take care, Master," all three golems rumbled.

Eliza followed after Gale with Jäger and Kiki catching up. She hiked up her dirtied skirt, but her eyes kept darting everywhere. "How will we see in such darkness?" she asked. "We are relatively blind without a light source."

"I have a good feel for earth," Gale told her, "but, damn, do I wish I stole Cane or Dash's friggen lighter." He turned to examine the three McGarden's. "Anyone have a match? Lighter? Night vision goggles?"

"What are those?" Kiki inquired.

Gale snorted. "I'd say, 'nice meme', but I'm _pretty_ sure memes aren't in your era," he chortled. "If you don't know any of the words mentioned, forget 'em. Dead ass, Leo is the one who knows more useless shit on invention dates than me." He heaved a sigh. "Guess we go by my instincts for now." He tilted his head up and squinted as the next-to-nothing light from the hole was becoming less and less visible.

 _It'd be nice if we had some light, though. Traveling down stairs and a tunnel blind aren't my smartest moves._

Just like that, something warm touched Gale's face.

Gale looked down to see the God's Tear flower blossoming into a warm earthy green light from the comfort of its new dwelling. He could feel remnants of Sycaña's Magic flowing through it alongside its own Magic it gathered being exposed to air.

Jäger's eyes widened. "Remarkable," he whispered. "I have heard of tales of flowers that gleam and glow, but I have never heard or seen one."

Gale's eyes softened onto the flower. "In my time, flowers like that are extremely rare and challenging to find," he confided. "Most have magical properties of immense healing and such, so they're taken a lot faster than they can spread their seeds and grow. We have protection for a lot of them, but that doesn't stop people from taking what doesn't belong to them."

 _And, I know that feeling all too well._

Gale made it down the steps first and into the tunnel. As Jäger helped his sisters complete the final steps, Gale raised his tourmaline ball for the light to touch as much as it could. He saw they had made it into the cave of runes with no means of finding a living human being.

"We should go this way," Gale said, pointing to his left. "Last time, in my dream, we went this way."

Eliza found herself drifting to the ancient runes like she was caught in a melody that would not let go of her ear. "Beautiful hieroglyphs," she breathed. She dared to trace a few runes with the tips of her fingers. "I can feel how ancient they are. Such olden tongue. So many stories."

"And, if we don't move, we'll _become_ one of those stories," Gale reminded, though it sounded more like a threat. "Let's _go,_ people, we have a schedule to keep and a fair maiden to rescue." Without another word, he began to walk down his chosen path. And, he heard the others fall into step behind him with no complaints.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"I cannot _believe_ you! That is _disgusting!"_

"Well, you _asked!"_

Kiki scoffed. "Shagging in the barn? How classic and so _romantic,_ Jäger. Your lover must have been _so_ taken with you," she commended, sardonic.

Jäger smirked more out of the memories of that night rather than to tease his sister. "Oh, she was. However, I must say I enjoy my chambers more so than the barn."

Gale rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, "Christ. I know worse guys who have done it in worse places."

"Gale?" It was Eliza who called him, hurrying to match his pace.

"'Sup?"

Eliza glanced back at her cousins. Kiki was ranting to Jäger on how unsanitary it was to have sex on the piano while Jäger dismissed her words with a lazy smirk. _"Well…_ I was…simply _curious…"_

Gale's lips twitched. _"Uh-oh,"_ he teased.

Eliza smiled briefly. "It is just…" How could she put this? "Well, it is about Sycaña..."

"I can't tell you about her nest," Gale shot down, frowning. "Anything about her nest and hoard are completely private, and I refuse to break Mama Dragon's trust."

"Oh, no, I would never ask you such a thing," Eliza promised quickly. "I understand Dragons choose only those worthy to see their hoard. I will not press you for details."

Gale bobbed his head. "M'kay. Then, fire away. Shoot."

Eliza hesitated. "Well, um… Oh, how do I put this?" she muttered to herself. "Well, when you and she were… _talking_ …how did you understand her?"

Gale raised an eyebrow, slightly turning his head so one eye could look at her. "It's called 'listening'," he said slowly like she was stupid. "Y'know, the thing ya do—"

"No, no, no," Eliza said, shaking her head. "How could you speak her language so fluently?"

Gale's brow furrowed. "Um… Because she spoke Minstrish which is similar to Fioren, even if some of our vocab and accent might _slightly_ be different—"

"Gale, you were speaking in Dragonish."

Gale did not miss a beat. _"Gesundheit."_

Eliza's lips twitched, but she stayed focused. "Dragonish, Gale, means the voice of Dragon," she educated. "I know next to nothing on their language. I know partially that a Dragon has the ability to speak in many languages, but their main language—Dragonish—is the one I know they all speak clearly." Her head tipped. "Did you not even realize it?"

Gale rolled his lips. "Did I?" he questioned himself. "I mean, looking back on it, whenever she spoke to me, something sounded… _different_. I didn't know what it was, so I wrote it off as paranoia or something, I don't know."

Eliza gaped at him. "You spoke a language without _knowing_ you spoke it?"

Gale shrugged. "To be fair, it's common in my family," he admitted. "Like Sinstrish—"

"'Sinstrish'?"

"Sinnish and Minstrish," Gale explained. "It's a combo term we use in my time when you start a sentence in Minstrish, then end it in Sinnish. My mom, sometimes, goes into another language without meaning to. My brother and I like to challenge each other when we do our _Say What Now?_ game."

Eliza looked intrigued. "What is the purpose of that game?"

"Basically, we both speak every sentence in a different language until one of us can't do it anymore," Gale explained. "Mom taught it to us to improve our skill when we were kids, but I guess living in a different country would've helped us learn too." He shrugged.

Eliza nodded. "Your mother sounds like a well-accomplished woman," she commented. "She has raised you well, her and your father. Tell me, Gale, what is your father like?"

"He's an asshole."

Kiki gasped when she heard that. "How could you say that about your own father?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I say this to his face too, so it's nothing new," Gale assured like that was normal. It really was not. "Nah, my old man's chill. He's just an asshole during training. But, he's a boss in the kitchen. Taught me most of what I know."

Jäger's eyebrows slammed together. "He cooks?"

"Yeah, 'cause my mom can't cook for shit," Gale laughed. "I already told you, he's an amazing chef, but I will _never_ call him a 'housewife' again after the shit he pulled on me during training." He cracked his neck in a swift move and grunted in satisfaction. "But, yeah, my old man is pretty cool." He chuckled to himself. "But, I don't think I'll _ever_ get over the fact that not only did he catch Dash with his weed brownies, but he…"

Gale stopped.

His eyes sharpened.

 _Something ain't right._

Everyone stopped with Gale, and the reaction was instant. Fear, confusion, and curiosity leaked into their eyes and faces.

"Is something wrong, Gale?" Eliza whispered.

"Yeah," Gale ground out. "We're not alone."

Jäger made sure to protect Kiki. "Do you sense how many are coming?" he murmured lowly.

"I think just one," Gale predicted. "But, I'm not too good on reading auras, so…"—in his free hand, he conjured his Quartz: Rose Sword—"let's assume we got a bad guy coming."

It was faint, but he heard it.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Eliza swallowed, and Gale shifted to protect her.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Kiki bit her bottom lip nervously.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

A small lick of fire was seen nearing them.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

Jäger readied his sword, swallowing.

 _STEP… STEP… STEP…_

The fire came closer and a new voice called out, "Who goes there?" In a sneer, it added, "Or, is it you, _Warlock?"_

Gale locked his jaw. "We come in peace, dude, but I'll kick your ass if I have to," he warned. "Start anything and I will _finish it."_

The footsteps kept going and a rude chortle started. "You think _you_ have a chance against _me,_ _cretin?"_ came leer. "I am the apprentice to Meira Heartfilia. Do not think you will get away easy after a fight with me."

Gale's eyes widened. "Wait. You said, 'Meira Heartfilia'?" he called. "Are you 'Gabriel'?"

The footsteps stopped.

"Who wants to know?" came rude ask.

Gale grinned and dismissed his sword, unafraid to walk forward. "Let's just say I'm a very good friend of her little—what did she say she was in this time?— _niece."_

"Gale, _wait!"_ Eliza whispered desperately.

"I do not believe you for a second," came hiss. "I ask again: who _are_ you?"

Gale's grin broadened when he saw the features of the voice in the flames. "Aww, c'mon, _Gabe_ , don't be so harsh on your successor," he mockingly cooed. "Thanks for watching out for my stubborn partner. She's a handful…"

He stopped before the flames.

Gale looked at a carbon copy of himself that went through tougher times than he had with scars and that glint in his eyes.

 _Ruby_ eyes.

"…ain't she, _Grand-pappy?"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 035**

 _Story of the Guardian Duo_

 _"And I Will Name You..."_

神の霊の物語 - 水の目を通して神の御霊の絆 -

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna was at work in the chamber. Not as much as Ludvig had been with his pens and pages flying and the mutters he let ramble on, but she helped in her smaller ways. Ludvig had given her a key on what he knew along with a crash course in runology and cheat sheet to get her by in sorting the runes based on language and word-type. Icarus lay below the platform, eyes watching the entryway to ensure no harm befall on his charges.

Luna tucked back a lock of straying hair before matching up a rune with a language and writing it down in the column when she heard growling. She looked up to see Icarus hunched, hackles raised and a snarl on his lips. "Icarus?"

 _A group approaches,_ Icarus told her. _I will defend you and Sir Ludvig._

Luna's eyes widened. _Should I tell Mister Ludvig?_

Icarus prowled forth _. No, pup. His work is imperative to this mission._ He disappeared out of the entryway. _I shall return._

Luna swallowed and nodded, though it was unneeded. She glanced back at Ludvig jotting down a scratch sentence, then crossing it out.

 _I'll protect him if anything happens. I'll protect him with my life from whatever the Warlock throws at us._

Her eyes hardened.

 _And, that's my wish._

She felt something stir within her chest, a quiet flutter of Magic. She held onto it like the dickens, not wanting it to slip away from her like it normally would. Her resolve was fierce and her Magic saw that. It would stick by her.

Her blood felt cool when she heard a howl echoing back into the chamber.

 _What was—?_

 _Pup, we are amongst friends,_ Icarus told her with the emotion of near giddiness feeding into their link.

Luna felt at ease. _Oh, good. Who are they?_

 _You shall find out soon enough._

Luna frowned when their link fell silent.

 _Well, okay,_ she thought to herself.

She did not have to wait long when Icarus and Gabriel came through the entrance. She smiled and got up. "Welcome back!" she greeted as others crossed the threshold. "What happe…?"

Her smile faded.

Her eyes widened.

For Gale stood in front of her, slightly damp and misplaced in this time period, but his ruby eyes were the same as always. She did not even see the three others who joined him. Only him. Her trembling hands came up to her mouth. "Oh, my…"

Gale set down his ball of tourmaline to open his jacket, but he never broke eye contact. "Go see her, fur-ball."

Luna was doubly-shocked when Syra burst out of Gale's inner pocket to crash into her chest. A dubious laugh left her as she hugged Syra. "Oh, h-h-hello," she stammered in a whisper, trying not to laugh and cry.

Syra purred her happiness as she touched her nose with Luna's before licking her face eagerly.

Luna could not restrain her giggles at Syra's velvety tongue. "Yes, yes, I missed you too."

"But you didn't miss _me?"_

Luna looked over to see Gale walking towards her with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"My heart's breaking, Blondie," Gale mocked with a smirk. "Seriously. I haul ass and come _all_ this way, and _this_ is the welcome I get? What, did I get replaced or something?"

Luna flooded down the steps to meet Gale in the middle. "No, it's not that," she quickly dismissed. "It's just… Well, you…" She stopped before him and tried to rearrange her thoughts. She closed her eyes, let out a breath, and reopened them. She pointed at him. "You're _here."_

Gale nodded and bent forward to get to Luna's level. A hand came up to tuck a piece of hair behind Luna's ear. "Yup."

"I mean, like, you're _here_ -here, in the past, with me."

"Mmm-hmm. You were pretty clear the first time."

"You brought _Syra."_

"I'll let you believe I brought her, so yeah, sure."

Luna smiled even if her eyes stung. "You're _here,"_ she croaked. "I thought I'd… That I'd…"

Gale made the first move in wrapping his arms around Luna. He guided her head to his chest and let her shuttering breath and tears stain his shirt. "You blondes… So emotional," he teased. "Told ya not to say, 'bye' to me. It's always a 'see you later'."

"I'm so sorry," Luna choked out in the midst of her weeping. "I'm so, _so_ _sorry."_

"Nothing to be sorry about, all right?" Gale soothed. He smoothed down her hair. "You're safe, I'm safe, and your dad's not gonna burn me to ashes for letting you go off alone." At Luna's laugh, Gale pulled away to see her wet smile. He thumbed off some stray tears, pulling away any hair that stuck to her face. "There we go. Much better," he said softly.

"How are you here?" Luna had to ask in a croak. "Why were you brought back in time?"

"It's a long story, but I actually ended up in Minstrel," Gale explained. "Fast forward to meeting some new people, sick ass broom flying, being nearly killed by a Dragon, then haggling with one, and now, I'm here with you." He lifted her chin with gentle fingers. "I went through Hell and high water for you, Blondie-girl, and you are damn hard to keep track of. So, don't go leavin' my side, okay?"

Luna nodded, chuckling a bit. "Ditto."

Kiki sourly watched the exchange from her brother's side. "So, that's her," she supposed in a mutter. "She looks like a mere child."

"You are a child too, Kiki," Jäger pointed out. "Though she is young, it's not mad for fiancés to have a bit of a gap between ages."

"They are _not_ fiancés," Kiki reminded hotly. "They are close friends. I still have a chance."

Eliza heard something a tad bitter float over to her. "If you think that, you are a fool." She looked to see Gabriel watching Luna and Gale talk with Syra excited to have both of them together again. If she did not know any better, she would say Gabriel looked impassive. But, she saw the envy glare out of his eyes.

Luna caught the rest staring and blushed a bit. "Um… Who are your new friends?"

Gale remembered himself and cleared his throat. "Right, right…" He beckoned for everyone to step up. "These guys are the _McGarden's,"_ he told, eyes widening at Luna in silent message.

Luna's eyes widened. "Oh," was all she could say.

Gale gave an over-exaggerated nod. _"Mmm-hmm,"_ he agreed, stretching out his hum. He gestured to Kiki. "This is Kiki. Think of her as the Veronica of the gang."

Kiki curtsied stiffly to Luna. "How do you do?"

Luna blinked. Then, she smiled her disarming smile that took Kiki aback. "Wow, you're so _pretty!"_ she breathed. "I wish I had dark hair like yours." She flicked at her blonde hair in distaste. "I _hate_ my hair."

Kiki was trying to look off to the side, disinterested, but Jäger nudged her ribs. Kiki glared at him, but at his firm look, she sighed heavily. She gave Luna a quick once over and went to fanning herself. "Your hair is nothing to be ashamed about," she supposed. "Pure blonde hair is a rarity. My hair, on the other hand, is quite common."

Luna slightly shook her head. "Maybe, but your hair brings out your eyes and makes them really shine." She pointed excited at Kiki's eyes. "Look! They're shining now!"

Kiki blushed a bit at that and tried to cover her cheeks with her fan. "Well," she coughed, "you are all too modest. I thank you thusly for the compliment."

Jäger leaned over to his sister and whispered teasingly, "Not so bad is she, huh?" As Kiki blushed even more and huffed, Jäger chuckled and straightened. "My name is Jäger McGarden, Miss Dragneel, and it is _lovely_ to meet you." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, sending her a wink.

Pink dusted Luna's cheeks. "Oh, my…"

"That's enough," growled Gale and Gabriel. They both looked at each other, Gale in confusion and Gabriel in abashment.

"It's nice to meet you too," Luna said kindly as she took back her hand. She moved to Eliza and her eyes widened. "Goodness… Are _all_ McGarden's _this_ beautiful?"

Eliza laughed heartily at such an innocent flatter. "You are quite a beauty yourself, my little ducky," she praised. She took up her skirt to curtsy. "Call me 'Eliza', ducky, I insist. I am the cousin to both Kiki and Jäger and am pleased to make your acquaintance. Gale has spoken _much_ about you." She eyed Luna and took in the calming aura about her and her open features before glancing slyly at a feverishly embarrassed Gale who was shaking his head and trailing a finger across his neck. She smirked. "I see his appeal in having your hand in partnership," she carried on, becoming more amused at Gale. He was beginning to mouth crude threats to her. "And, my, my, you have a wonderful figure for a growing lady."

Luna was confused when she noticed Eliza's eyes focused on behind her. "Thank"—she turned her head to see Gale standing idly by and looking boredly at the ceiling—"you…?" She turned back around to Eliza with a weak smile. "I didn't know he talked about me. Good things, right?"

Jäger burst into laughter. "'Good'?" he echoed. "The lad practically said—!"

" _Did you know,"_ Gale interrupted quite loudly with a menacing glare to the McGarden cousins for their threat of shaming him, "Eliza is a powerhouse of a lady? That she's a scholar?"

Luna perked and Gabriel's eyes widened. _"Really?"_ they questioned in unity, looking excitedly at an abashed Eliza who was not all that pleased Gale revealed her occupation.

"Yes," Eliza said after a moment's hesitation. "Yes, I… I am." She began to shake her head. "But, it's nothing serious—"

"'Nothing serious', she says?" Gale repeated with a scoff. He put an arm around Gabriel and Luna (Gabriel seemed to mind as he shrugged his successor off him) to let them in on the secret. "Oh, it _is_ serious," he assured. He pointed at Eliza who was just mouthing at him not to say a word. "Get this. This lady right here, this _queen? She_ is a theoretical physicist and a linguist."

Luna gasped, eyes sparkling. "Whoa…"

" _You_ are a theoretical physicist?" Gabriel echoed. "That's _spectacular!"_

Eliza sighed. _"Yes,_ I am such things, but"—she smirked at Gale who looked at her warningly with wide eyes—"did you know Gale here—?"

"And, a linguist? _Gadzooks!"_

Everyone turned to see Ludvig sweeping over to them with eyes wide and eager. He gave a quick bow to everyone. "Good evening. I am Sir Ludvig Krause the Third, local runologist and executive runologist for the Archaeological Society," he introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He shook Jäger's hand quickly. "How do you do?" He did not even let him answer before deftly kissing Kiki's hand. Then, he turned to Eliza, the one he was most eager to see. "A linguist you say? What languages do you study?" he interrogated.

Eliza played with her fingers. "I am fluent in many of the major languages of Ishgar and passable in the others, including the Ishgaran territories," she answered in vague, hoping to bring the attention off her education.

"Don't forget Olden Fae, Ancient Language, _and_ Elvish," Gale put in, bragging a bit for her. He grinned at Eliza's death stare, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Impressive, right? Goddamn queen material—am I right, ladies?"

Ludvig could not be any happier. "Gadzooks, this is _wonderful!"_ he crooned. He frowned and looked at Gale. "I'm not so certain about this 'queen' business, but she certainly should be treated like one for her type of knowledge." He turned back to Eliza imploringly. "Lady McGarden, I desperately require services of someone as well-versed as yourself. These runes… Some of them have Olden Fae and Elvish runes." He blushed a bit. "I am quite the linguist myself but finding a suitable professor to teach me in magical languages was increasingly difficult and, often, my requests went denied."

Sympathy coated Eliza's frown. "I understand. I found tutelage under Thomas von Hohenheim."

Ludvig's eyebrows shot up and you could practically feel the high energy crackle in the air. "A von Hohenheim!" he gasped. "Gadzooks! I did not think he would take students!"

Eliza blushed a bit. "He did not," she assured. "But I was rather persistent in my asking. Professor von Hohenheim introduced me to one of the Sylphs his family is close to." Sadness flickered in her gaze. "She taught me many things, even if I was born a Vacant. I have not seen her in quite some time."

Luna got on her tiptoes to whisper in Gale's ear. "What does 'Vacant' mean?"

"Minstrish for 'Spiritless'," Gale whispered back, grinning a bit. "Your lips are awfully close to my ear there, Blondie. You trying to—? _Ow!_ Jesus, woman, don't pinch me!"

Ludvig understood Eliza's sobriety. "My deepest sympathies, Miss Eliza," he murmured. "I understand your pain."

Eliza cleared her throat and shook away her anguish. "Anyways, you said you needed help. Allow me to be of service." She glanced at Gale and Luna. "It is the least I can do not only for my savior and a Heartfilia"—her gaze went back to Ludvig—"but for a fellow lover to knowledge."

Ludvig shot her the smile of a friend. "Come, then. I have been using Turing as of now, but your insight would be utmost helpful." He led Eliza back to his work station, both of them murmuring amongst themselves.

Jäger looked satisfied at the scene. "Now, _there's_ a bloke Eliza could marry."

"He is betrothed to another," Gabriel put in swiftly. "I would advise against turning him into an adulterer." He looked at Ludvig sadly as the nobleman pointed to a rune for Eliza and the noblewoman nodded. "Besides, he already gave his heart and mind to someone else."

Now even Luna looked confused. "Who?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Never mind," he dismissed. He gave Gale a full once over. "So. _This_ is my descendant." He sniffed. "Wish I could say I was impressed."

A smirk tugged at Gale's lips. "Oh- _ho_ … Grand-pappy gettin' snippy with me. Why? Is it because I'm better looking?" he taunted. "Nice scars, by the way, _Gabe."_

Gabriel glared at Gale. "Scars show you fought and survived. Have some respect, _child,"_ he said scathingly.

Gale had a hand go to the end of his shirt. He lifted it up to show a sickly-looking scar on his abdomen greased in rainwater and sweat. "Ditto to you too, _Grand-pappy,"_ he shot back. He let his shirt drop.

Luna gaped at Gale. "Wha—? Is that from the present?"

Gale grimly nodded. "Yup. Though, didn't help that I jumped through a window or crashed into a barn."

Luna was in disbelief. "Okay, what happened? Why are you here in the first place?"

Gale opted to sit down. "Pop a squat"—he patted his lap—"right here and let your partner tell you the fairy tale of the days of future past." He gestured to all of his ancestors. "Y'all too. Sit down, shut up, and listen to the story of the girl who leapt through time." He glanced at Ludvig and Eliza. "And, believe you me, we're gonna have enough time for it."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Now, in the future…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi peered at the unconscious Peter like he was about to come back to consciousness any moment. "So, like… Are we just going to ignore what he did or what?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the symbols on his hands," Luke confessed. "Sensei taught me those are alchemic symbols. But I've felt Alchemy before and Alkahestry. It didn't feel like it."

"It was definitely hermeticism," Levy confirmed, "definitely Magic."

Gary scratched his head as he paced in front of Nashi. "Okay…" He held out a hand when a thought came to him. _"_ All right, uh… _Maybe_ …he's a Magician instead of a Mage? Is that possible?"

Lucy held her chin and shook her head. "No, we would've felt it. He's a Mage all right." She looked at the sleeping Dimaria and her healed skin for any signs the healing was done too raw or too amateurly, but she found none. "It's just so odd and so amazing he was able to do such a thing. Wendy can heal cuts and bruises, Andele and Doctor Mothersbaugh can heal deeper wounds than those, but they can't heal wounds like that. No Magic or Alchemy or Alkahestry I know of can."

Nashi shrugged and yawned. She began to stretch out her arms to crack them. "Well, we won't know too much until he wakes up," she supposed. Gary settled beside her and she hummed as she instinctually leaned her head against his shoulders to close her eyes. Maybe she did not even see the pleased smile on her face or see the annoyance written on Natsu and Luke's face "We'll have to thank him for saving Miss Yesta. What he did was a miracle if I've ever seen one and I have two Angels bonded to my souls." She opened her eyes as a frown over took her smile. "I really thought she was going to die on us."

"She _was,"_ Gary said softly. He settled for interlocking their fingers and brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "Honestly, she should've and that's not me being mean or an ass about it. A wound like that had no chance of her surviving."

Nashi blew out a breath and closed her eyes. "Wow. Glad to hear that," she bit, sarcastic.

Gary smiled a bit. "Quiet, child," he playfully hushed. "I told you it's not me _trying_ to be mean. We're _really_ lucky she's not dead. Not just because every life is valuable, but because she'll have the information we'll need."

Laxus was one of the first to agree with that statement. "It's obvious Bluenote and Jacob are after your kids." He directed this statement to Levy, Lucy, and Natsu. "You think this is all connected to you, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged as he rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder and pulled her into his lap. "Maybe." His eyes flashed over Gary and Nashi and fought hard to keep down the Etherious King and Dragon King wanting to separate them. "This isn't the first time cults and terrorists have tried to get their hands on me or my kids." His eyes drifted to Mary Jane. He had no pity for the girl. He only had curiosity. "But, I don't see what Mary Jane has to do with this. She's innocent."

"Same with Gale," Levy piped up. "I know Gajeel made enemies when he was younger—we all have—but nothing _this_ severe to put Gale's life at risk."

Laxus growled and cracked his knuckles, lightning threatening to crackle out of his skin. "I'll protect my butterfly no matter _what,"_ he vowed. "But, I just want to know why. We all need answers." He looked at Lucy. "I already know your thoughts on it, Blondie, but I think it's something more than that."

Luke frowned at the implication. "What do you mean?"

Lucy hesitated and looked up at Natsu for his approval. His eyes spoke for him. "Well…" At even Levy's nodded encouragement, Lucy prepared herself to explain. "Many cults and terrorists thought, in order to get to Natsu, they would have to get through me."

Nashi sprang up for her position next to Gary, eyes wide, while Luke was on edge and Igneel watched Mary Jane, oblivious. _"What?!"_ Nashi exclaimed while Luke stared at his mother with anger for the tragedy she faced and pain for her suffering. "How could they _do_ that you?"

"They wanted his blood and power," Lucy answered, recoiling deeply at the haunted memories. "And, because I'm a Heartfilia, they would want my keys and my blood."

"Don't think your mom took this bullshit lying down," Natsu forewarned. "Are you kidding? Lucy was a complete _badass_ in the face of those jerks." He featherily kissed her Mark when he heard her heart race. "It happened when she was pregnant with you guys too, but Fairy Tail would never take that like a bunch of wimps."

Nashi still looked at her mother like she was betrayed. "Mama, why didn't you ever tell us this?"

Lucy flinched and bit her lip. "We didn't want you kids to worry," she tried to reason quietly. "I remember how terrified you all were when you were kidnapped by that Dark Guild _years_ ago. We've trained you to defend yourself not just for you to become stronger but to make sure you would never be put back in that position again." She looked at her children desperately. "But the threat is becoming more real than I thought." She focused on Igneel and Mary Jane and grief overtook her. "I wish we had told you this sooner so you knew what to expect."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked warily.

"Ever since your father and I rescued you all those years ago, the kidnappings and threats against all of you have stopped," Lucy unveiled. "But I'm starting to realize they never stopped. They were just biding their time for this. They were waiting for an opportunity to isolate you."

"They were baiting us," Luke realized belatedly. "So… You think they were baiting Igneel with Mary Jane?"

"It's possible," Natsu had to admit, aware of the self-loathing in Laxus' eyes. "We think these guys were only hurting Mary Jane to draw out a lot of Igneel's Nature."

"Just like they used Angel to get to me," Gary compared in realization. "They _used_ me."

Nashi turned to Gary in shock. She re-intertwined their hands and her other hand touched his cheek. "Hey, hey, hey," she shushed. "It's okay. That's in the past. I'm fine."

Gary's eyes swept over to hers and it surprised her to see fury in his gaze. "They _used_ me," he repeated. "Lee was baiting me. He's been riding my ass to bring out my Devil and my self's powers and they used you to get it. They wanted me to get mad when they hurt you and I gave them the damn show they wanted. I played their game."

Natsu was already shaking his head. "Don't get all fired up about this, Fullbuster," he calmed. "You know better now. You're still learning. Don't beat yourself up, all right? You protected my princess and that's all I care about."

Gary relaxed only slightly at that as he absently kissed Nashi's temple and rubbed her shoulder. "But, now, it's obvious Igneel was in the palm of their hand too," he believed. "They played us all and without them having to do anything." His eyes traveled to Luke.

 _I wonder… Were they playing Luke too? Were they just testing him?_

Natsu nodded slowly. "Bluenote said something about that…"

"But, for what?" Nashi wanted to know. "He's a Rainbow Fire Mage, yeah, but what would they be after specifically? You said blood, but is it because we're all hy—?" She slapped a hand over her mouth with wide eyes accompanying her.

Levy coughed her amusement. "Don't worry, Nashi, everyone in this room knows the four of you are part Demon." She did have to think about the unfinished question. "But, to answer your question, I think it's a mixture. I'm sure there are plenty of hybrids among us, but you four are the sons and daughters of a Demon King, a Dragon King, and the Celestial Queen-slash-the heir to the Heartfilia Clan. And, you four are the nieces and nephews of the Black Wizard. The implications of the extension of your powers are something any magiscientist would want to study."

" _Maybe they'll take you under the knife and cut you open like that Frank and guy,"_ Natsu added creepily, wiggling his fingers.

Lucy abruptly punch his pec. "Don't scare them even more, you idiot," she scolded. "And, it's _Frankenstein_. Do you seriously not listen to me when I read that to you?"

Natsu grinned, purring into Lucy's skin. "I listened," he promised proudly. "It's the only reason I know Frankenstein was the smart guy and _not_ the monster."

Laxus muttered to Levy, "How much you wanna bet he'll use that little fact to get him laid tonight?"

As Lucy spluttered over Natsu's apparent smarts and Laxus and Levy made reasonable bets, Gary clung to his deepest thoughts.

 _I can't believe I played into Lee's game like that. I can't believe he might've been playing Luke too. That would explain the negative presence in him. They're trying to test all of our powers and find what hurts us the most. They're looking for strengths and weaknesses. They're weeding us out, but for what? What do they intend to do with the information?_

"That doesn't matter right now."

Everyone was startled when it was Igneel who spoke. The emerald seeped back in for onyx to take charge. He looked all around him. "We have the medium. We have to figure out a way to stop the Guardians from destroying Margaret Town." His eyes swept back to Mary Jane. "She needs a safe place to wake up to." He said those words so quietly, you would have missed them.

Laxus softened at that while Levy nodded her determination. "I agree with Igneel. We got the medium back through means I wish we never did," she started, "but, with it, we can start looking for a means to calm down the suzaku." She turned to Lucy. "Lu, do you think you can move it? I know powerful spiritual objects can only be moved by someone who practices the ways of the spirits."

Lucy nodded and crawled out of Natsu's lap to get to the medium. "Yeah. I should be able to." She crowded around the orb. The watery gleam of the medium reflected in her eyes.

 _I can feel her power… But I feel so much sadness…_

Lucy lowered her hands to it, closing her eyes.

 _I'm here, friend. I've come to help you._

Her hands smothered the mediu—

 _CRACK!_

Lucy's eyes flew open as she let out a wild scream as black threads entangled her arms and burned her.

Everyone swarmed towards her when they saw, much to their horror. _"Lucy!/Aunt Lucy!/Blondie!/Mama!/Mom!/Ma!"_

Natsu caught Lucy before she could fall to the ground as everyone hovered over her. His lips curled in a snarl as he kept Lucy close. There was a blatant warning in his snarl for all those to keep away from his queen. He could feel her _pain_ and _despair_ through their bond and it only made him feel anger—anger at himself and the situation. The two kings within him battled his human, all to see the accursed black burn crawling up her hands and eating at her flesh. _"Lucy,"_ he said in his distorted growl—all three of them would speak when his mate was in danger—" _your hands…"_

Gary forced his way to Lucy's side with his Devil looking through his eyes to assess the damage. "Let me see her," he insisted.

Natsu's snarl increased as a flash of red and emerald passed in his eyes. _Challenge_ rang clear in his glower at the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail for overstepping his boundaries. Something triggered within Laxus, Luke, Gary, and Igneel for they all lowered their heads and scooted back in apology, yet apprehension.

Nashi looked at her father like he was crazy. "Papa, what are you _doing?"_ she demanded to know. "Mama needs help!"

Gary lowered his head. Both him and his Devil did it as an act of submission like a beta keeping low to the ground in front of their alpha. He kept his eyes on the whimpering Lucy and let his hands capture her own. He froze when Natsu's rumbling snarl increased and lowered his head even more. When the snarling faded, Gary closed his eyes.

 _You ready?_

He felt the Devil nod. _I will help Mother Star._

Gary sucked in a deep breath before exhaling frost.

Everyone watched in wonder as the black staining Lucy's hands abandoned her to crawl onto a better host. Gary absorbed the darkness like it was nothing, like he had done it once before. Once the darkness left Lucy, she gasped in her relief. Once Gary finished taking in all the darkness had to offer, he gasped frost.

Nashi caught Gary when he swayed with worry in her eyes. "Gary, you okay?"

Gary opened his eyes with a weak smile. "Don't tell me Angel is worried about a dog," he teased.

Nashi blushed angrily. _"Well_ _ **excuse me** __for having concern for you, stupid dog!"_

Gary chuckled, his cold hand covering her warm one. "I'm okay, Angel. I'm in control," he promised. His eyes turned to Lucy in fretfulness. "Are you all right?"

Lucy coughed within Natsu's grip. "I'm fine," she croaked. She closed her eyes as Natsu mouthed his relief against her skin in the form of light kisses. "Thank you." She reopened her eyes and, for just a shadow of a moment, she saw Gray's face way back when, staring down at her with that expression of fear and worry.

" _Are you all right?_

"Aunt Lucy?"

The past caught up with the present and Gray's pensive face melted back into Gary's open features of fret. Lucy tossed him that same kind smile his own mother would give him. "You saved me. Thank you, Gary— _truly."_

Gary blushed at the gratitude and let his thumb rub over Nashi's knuckles to distract himself from further embarrassment. "I did what was necessary. It's what my powers are for," he tried to assure. "You don't need to thank me for that. Anyone would have done it if they could have."

Lucy stopped herself from saying _Just like your father did_ and only nodded as she basked in Natsu's attentiveness.

Gary caught Nashi's eyes and saw how appreciative she was for him securing her mother's safety. She glanced away, then hesitantly met his eyes again to mouth _thank you_ to him. He smiled and brought her knuckles to his lips and offered them a ginger kiss.

Lucy swapped a secret smile with Levy, raising an eyebrow, while Luke and Natsu bristled. _"Ahem?"_ Natsu coughed forcefully.

Nashi jolted away from Gary and blushed furiously at being seen while Gary scratched his cheek, abashed.

Lucy's eyes drifted to the watery orb and her wariness heightened when it flashed at her. "I should've known better than to think I could pick up a Cursed medium," she berated herself.

"Maybe _I_ should take it," Natsu proposed.

Lucy shook her head. "No. The Curse is woven too deeply with the medium. You might accidentally amplify it or get overwhelmed in spiritual power." She sat up on her own—Natsu still kept her close—and contemplated. "It'll be tricky, but I can _try_ and make contact with the spirit," she announced.

Nashi's eyes widened. "You can _do_ that?"

Lucy nodded. "Over the years, Capricorn and Loke have been helping me reach out to other Celestial Spirits and regular ones. I know if I tried hard enough, I could at least get past the Curse, but I can't do it without another Celestial Spirit Mage." She slowly turned to Luke. "Unless…"

Luke blinked at his mother stupidly and pointed at himself. _"Me?"_ He shook his head. "Mom, I'm not a Celestial Spirit Mage. I…" His eyes grew crestfallen. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Lucy smiled and her hand lifted to rake fingers through Luke's pink locks. "My sweet prince, you don't have to be sorry for not becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage," she promised to him. "All I've ever wanted as for you to become the best you can be and you've done that."

Luke shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. "But, it's just that—I'm _not_ the best," he whispered. "Sensei and you and Dad… You all taught me to respect life and the balance between it—to not play God." His eyes went to Gary and the guilt was heavy in his gaze. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Mom."

Luke closed his eyes.

 _I can't tell her… I don't want her to look at me like that…like she's_ _ **ashamed**_ _of me. But… But, I have—_

"You haven't disappointed _any_ of us, Luke," came Nashi's soft assurance.

Luke opened his eyes. Ashamed honeyed-amber met knowing hickory. "Nashi…"

"Your sister's right," Lucy added. "I know you felt guilty for not becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage like me, but there's no need for that. You chose a Magic right for you." She smiled. "Besides, your Magic can really help me right now."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Your Zen Magic is far different from Celestial Spirit Magic, but it's just what we need right now. Remember when I was teaching you about Contracts?"

Luke's eyes widened. "You want me to do _that?"_ he gasped. "Bu-But—!"

"Nothing like that, but something close," Lucy hushed. "It's the same ritual. Will you help me, Luke?"

Luke swallowed, then nodded. "Okay."

Lucy smiled. "Now, I want you to pick it up."

"But the Curses—!" Luke started to protest.

"Just _try."_

Luke frowned, but his fingers hesitantly grazed over the orb. When nothing happened, he confusedly picked up the orb. "How?" he whispered. "How could I…?"

"Come on."

Luke looked up at his mother who was gliding her way up the platform. He followed her not as hesitantly as he was before, but still confused either way. Lucy sat on one side of the odd symbol in the middle of the platform. Luke settled in front of her. When she gestured for the orb to be put down, he did so with the twin hunting dog spirits taking up either side.

Lelantos shifted and whined to Lucy, his nose touching her cheek.

Lucy smiled and smoothed a hand over his left ear. "It's okay, Lelantos," she shushed. "We'll be okay. You and your brother will help too, right?"

Actaeon and Lelantos both raised a paw and put them on her knees as though to tell her they would.

Lucy hummed before looking at Luke. "Are you ready?"

Luke tugged at his bottom lip with his upper teeth. His eyes shifted from the orb to eyes that have never failed him. Nerves rattled him and so many questions, but he forced them down to nod.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"So, you're wearing a corset, huh, Blondie?"

" _Gale!"_

Gale snickered at Luna's flustered cheeks and prodded them. "Aww, is my Bwondie all embawassed?" he cooed in baby talk.

Luna slapped away his hand. _"Stop…!"_ she whined. "You're such a _jerk!"_

Gale mockingly pouted. "How come you never wear all this princessy stuff for your dragon?" he complained. He jerked a thumb at his obviously incensed ancestor. "I ask you to cosplay and you get all flustered, but you cosplay for _him?_ An older man? I trained you better than this."

Luna puffed her cheeks. "It's not like I _like_ dressing up like this," she hissed, "but I have to if I want to blend in." She pointed accusingly at him. "Something you're obviously _not_ worried about."

Gale frowned. "Hey, I care," he objected. "Besides, how could I worry about blending in when all I wanted to do was find you?"

Luna's eyes widened. Her cheeks betrayed her as pink dusted them and her eyes could not afford to look at Gale. "You're just saying that," she wrote off.

Gale smirked all sly-like as he sidled up to her. "I was," he promised. He threw his arm around her, pressing his cheek to hers. "You know I'd do whatever it takes to find my partner," he purred. "I was worried _sick_ about you, Blondie-girl. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Luna grew redder, trying to turn her head away from him. "Now you're just spouting bullshit," she claimed.

Gale's smirk broadened. "Swearing now, huh? You're so cute when you swear like a little golden retriever pup trying to talk back."

"Stop it and don't compare me to a puppy!" Luna huffed. She jerked her head away to cross her arms and pout like a irritated child. "I know _exactly_ what _you'd_ do anyways," she mumbled, acidic. "You'd make _Mary Jane_ your partner."

Gale barked a laugh. "Blondie, I'd rather not have to deal with her luggage called 'your brother'." He openly took a whiff of her scent. "But, it's cute when you smell jealous," he teased.

"Stop smelling me and calling me 'cute'," Luna groused out, reddening as Gale kept sniffing her. She swatted at him, but he held her hand as he inspected her. "Quit it! Seriously, Gale, stop it! It's weird!"

Gale scowled. Multiple scents were embedded in her clothes and body. Her natural musk had come out from lack of scented soap and sweat. He preferred her natural scent. He could still smell her familial scent that would not leave until she created her own family. He smelled unfamiliar scents of stardust that related to his aunt Lucy and a Celestial Spirit. Icarus' scent was fresh while the runologist's lingered. But, there was an overbearing scent that made Gale scrunch his nose and grow irate.

 _She smells just like_ ** _him_.**

He had no shame when he grabbed Luna's chin and tilted her head up for better access. Wide chocolate clashed with intense ruby.

"Wha—? Wha—? What are you doing?" Luna panicked.

Gale ignored her as his nose traveled to her neck. He took a long sniff of her skin, ignoring her splutters of indignation and embarrassment.

 _His smell isn't here which means…_

Gale smirked and nuzzled his way into her neck. "C'mere, Blondie!" he cooed dramatically, holding her close. "I've missed you so much!"

Luna's entire body turned red as she squirmed in Gale's hold. "Gale!" she squeaked, mortified as everyone watched them. "Gale, let _go!"_

Gale only guffawed as his nose trailed trailed down her neck and his hands rubbed her sides and back. "Don't be such a prude," he teased. "I can't show my favorite princess love and affection?"

Fists tightened as eyes glaringly watched Gale press closer to embed his scent deep in her clothing.

"No!" Luna said loudly. She looked at the Canis Minor Spirit for help. "Icarus!" she hissed.

Icarus, however, ignored her for the sake scratching himself.

Gale took a deep sniff of Luna's shoulder and approval expanded in his chest when his scent had been transferred. Gabriel's scent lingered, but it was as though they merely bumped into each other.

 _Mmm. Perfect._

Gabriel loudly cleared his throat and glared at his descendant who merely lifted hid head and raised an eyebrow. "You should be _ashamed_ of yourself," he seethed. "You _dare_ sniff a lady of her caliber. You call yourself my descendant and yet you so _blatantly_ drape yourself over her like some rake—!"

Gale unceremoniously yawned. "Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture, Grand-pappy," he dismissed.

A tick mark beat against Gabriel's head. _"You will not silence me, child, and stop calling me that wretched name!"_

Gale burst into laughter. "God, you're too adorable when you're mad, Grand-pappy!"

" _Do not use the Lord's name in vain and stop calling me 'Grand-pappy'!"_

Kiki's eyebrow twitched as she watched how close Gale and Luna were. "How could he prefer some blonde nob over a beautiful brunette?" she muttered. "She's too young for him. I'd be a much better match."

"Come off it, Keeks, no need to look so miffed."

Kiki stiffened at the sly and teasing look on Jäger's face.

"I know you've got a mad liking to the bloke, but you've got some hard cheese," he told his little sister. "He's enamored with his lady."

Kiki huffed, looking away. _"Hmph,"_ she grunted.

Icarus demanded Luna's attention when he prodded her arm with his nose. She turned to him as he thought, _It is still hard to believe this Male you partner with is blood to the other Male, yet it is not. They smell of the same blood and their eyes carry the same type of Nature._

Luna was lost. _Huh? Nature?_

Icarus shook his head. _Never mind, Pup._ He nuzzled into her growing breasts. _Your Male has impressive prestige. And you are certain you have not chosen him to share your den?_

Luna blushed furiously. _N-N-No! I'm too young for all that!_

Icarus wolfishly chuckled in their link as he sent his threading amusement. _You are young, but you will find a Male someday to share your den. The prestige in the Male from your time makes me respect him._ He snorted as he adjusted his muzzle on Luna's chest. _Though, he fools no one. He rubs his scent over you to ensure you are not claimed._

Luna's eyebrows rose comically at that. _"What?!"_

Her scream startled everyone outside of the busy Ludvig and Eliza. Syra, Gale, and Gabriel responded first. Syra landed on Luna's head and purred her concern. Gale looked at Luna top to bottom and Gabriel checked her for injuries.

"Blondie, what's wrong?" Gale fretted.

"Are you hurt, _printzessa?"_ Gabriel worried. "Tell me where."

Gale shot his ancestor an annoyed look. "Hey. Back off the pet names, Grand-pappy," he snapped. "She's _my_ princess. Get your own."

Gabriel tossed back an agitated glare. "Luna belongs to no person," he growled. "I would never stoop so low as to give her a _name_ for a _pet_. She _deserves_ a regal title."

"She 'deserves' _answers!"_ Luna roared, making Gabriel and Gale stop their fighting and cower back at the anger in her voice. She glowered at Gale and wagged a finger at him. "I can't _believe_ you've been rubbing your _stupid_ _smell_ all over me!" she vented. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Gale blushed. "You can't prove anything!" he snapped back.

Luna pointed at a fairly smug Icarus. "Icarus told me you've been rubbing your stink all over me!" she accused.

Gale growled and glared at the Canis Minor. "Damn fur-ball," he spat. "Stop feeding Blondie lies!"

Icarus merely rolled onto his back with an innocent look in his eyes and his tongue lolled out. He barked.

"How _could_ you?" Luna cried, covering herself in a panic. "I probably smell like _you_ now! That's so _gross!"_

"You smell fine to me," Gale muttered, drinking in her scent. He shot a self-satisfied look at his ancestor.

 _Back off, Grand-pappy. You're four-hundred years too late._

Luna shivered. "And then you _smell_ my _neck?_ What is _with_ you?" she whispered, horrified. "To make sure I wasn't 'claimed'? What does that even mean?"

Gale paled. _"Uh…"_

Gabriel smirked, triumphant. "Well, Miss Luna, what your devious partner is _trying_ to say is—!"

Gale laughed loudly, slapping a hand over Gabriel's mouth. "Hey, hey, hey, _hey_ now, Grand-pappy! Isn't it time for your nurse to help you take those pills?" He hissed to Gabriel lowly, "Blondie doesn't need to know about _that,_ does she? Wouldn't want to reveal something like that when her aunt will kill you, _right?"_

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Gale took that as a win and let go of his ancestor's mouth. He looked into Luna's suspicious eyes with a twitchy smile as his leg bounced. "I was just making sure no one else claims you as my guild partner," he lied smoothly.

"By making me _smell_ like you?" Luna challenged.

Gale stiffened when he smelt an increase in Kiki's Scent of Interest.

"Such an animal," Kiki moaned, eyes twinkling as she looked Gale with her teeth pulling at her bottom lip. "I like that in a man."

Gale shivered.

 _Oh, that's just so gross and wrong…_

Luna huffed and turned away from Gale. "You pervert," she gnashed. "Don't even think about any cuddling and watching the new _River City_ episode now, jerk."

Gale frantically waved his hands. "W-W-W-Wait! H-Hold on a second, Blondie, let's not get too carried away!" he pleaded as his leg jittered more. "C'mon! You're just overreacting!"

Eliza's eyebrow twitched as she listened to the arguing.

"You were making me smell like you! That's plain weird and creepy!"

"The stupid dog is lying to you! I-I wouldn't do that to you!"

She gripped her quill tightly.

"You just _did!"_

"No, I didn't!"

"I wish you would make _me_ smell like you…"

" _Not now, Kiki!"_

Eliza growled.

Everyone was startled when Eliza stood up and roared, _"Be quiet, all of you!"_

Silence.

Eliza huffed and sat back down to continue her work.

Ludvig hesitantly joined her afterwards. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"I'm adequate," Eliza grumbled. "Keep working."

Gale's eyes were wide. "The Hell was _that?"_ he whispered.

Jäger chuckled. "Eliza gets into a tizzy whenever someone is too loud during her work," he explained. "We have all been on the other side of her wrath. Take none to heart."

Gabriel smiled. "Master often gets into a fit if I make too big of a ruckus while she works, so I understand." He shot Luna a sly look. "Though I dare say I have yet to see your mean streak, Miss Luna," he teased.

Luna grinned at him. "Mess with my food and you'll definitely see my mean streak," she teased back.

"Oh, yes, you and your monstrous appetite," Gabriel remembered, his smile broadening and playful. "You eat as much as an army. No wonder you have little womanly charm."

Luna narrowed her eyes in good-natured fun. "And, here I thought you were supposed to be nice to me because my auntie will kick your sorry butt."

"That may be," Gabriel supposed, "but teasing is how I show affection"—he winked— _"printzessa."_

"It's how I show my love too, Blondie," Gale put in loudly, shoving a glower at his ancestor. "Grand-pappy's known you for what? Two days? I've known you for nearly _fourteen years."_

"The length of time should never matter between friends," Gabriel spat at his descendant.

Gale smirked, cocky. "No, length shouldn't matter," he agreed, "but size definitely does."

Kiki looked intrigued as she scanned Gale, Jäger burst into wild laughter, Gabriel gritted his teeth to flash his angry fangs, Gale's smirk broadened, Icarus was unimpressed, and Luna was flat-out confused.

"Why would size of time matter?" Luna questioned aloud. "I didn't think time had a size." She thought about it for a moment, tapping her chin. "I mean unless someone has a big watch, I guess," she muttered.

"Yes. _Very_ big, I would hope," Kiki mumbled as she watched Gale.

Gabriel grew flushed in his ire. "You vulgar son of a bitch," he insulted.

Gale frowned. "Hey, watch it," he cautioned. "My mom ain't no bitch. Respect your future daughter-in-law."

Gabriel turned to Luna almost pleadingly. "How do you put up with him?" he had to know. "Are you sure he shares my blood? He is too vulgar to be part of my family line."

"Well, you're not that great either, asshole," Gale muttered under his breath.

Luna sighed at Gale's childish behavior. "I promise you he _is_ a Redfox," she assured to Gabriel. She pulled a stink eye at both Redfoxes. "Look. Can't you both be a _little_ more cooperative and friendly? He's _your_ ancestor," she told Gale, "and he's _your_ descendant," she told Gabriel. "You two should be _bonding_ and _loving_ since you're _family."_

Gale and Gabriel shared a look.

"Nah."

"No thank you."

Luna huffed and crossed her arms. "Jerks," she muttered. At Icarus' whimper, she gave in to stroking the sides of his head. She softened when the great Clifford relaxed at her silky touch. "I think it's amazing you two could meet each other," she spoke to them. "It's weird, you know? Gale, you know this, but Gabriel…we don't really know a lot about our families. With my papa, I know a little about my uncle, but he's dead, so we never met. With my mama, her parents are gone and only my Granny Anna lives on, but I don't get to see her that often. Aunt Levy never spoke about her parents and Uncle Gajeel told me he was orphaned. So, really, it's lucky we're all meeting like this."

Kiki growled. _"Oh…_ How can I detest her when she is so adorable?" she grumbled under her breath.

Gale chuckled. "When you put it like that, guess seeing Grand-pappy isn't the _worst_ thing in the world."

"I agree," Gabriel murmured, softening. His eyes flicked over to Gale. "Perhaps you are not as much of a disappointment as I made you out to be," he supposed.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "If this is how you kiss and make up, I don't want to know how you insult people."

" _We did it!"_

Everyone was startled as Eliza and Ludvig both stood up, beaming at each other.

Jäger raised an eyebrow. "You did… _what,_ exactly?"

Ludvig turned to everyone. "Gadzooks, everyone! We managed to figure out how to summon the sixth stone!"

Luna and Gabriel perked and scrambled to their feet. "That's awesome!" Luna gushed. "How do we summon it?"

The group ushered themselves onto the platform as Eliza and Ludvig picked up their translation papers to read them. Eliza started. "Now, it says here that to summon the sixth stone requires someone who…"—she squinted her eyes—"who has seen the 'Veil of Other'," she read. "The criteria met must be the one who has seen the Veil acts as its 'virgin keeper with the moon as their ally' and a…"—she reeled her head back in her confusion of the word—"a 'grim raven'."

"The 'Veil'?" Kiki echoed. "What does that mean? Like a wedding veil?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Master taught me about that," he explained. "A 'Veil' is what keeps creatures from other realms unable to cross or able to cross with an extreme amount of power and a medium in another realm. The 'Veil of Other' refers to the Otherworld or Spirit World." He frowned. "But, _I've_ never seen it."

"Because it isn't talking about you." Gale lifted his chin towards Eliza and Ludvig. "You said the criteria has to be someone who acts as the keeper with the whole moon-friendship thing. But, you specifically said 'virgin', right?"

Ludvig nodded.

"Takes me back to all that bullshit mythology Mom taught me," Gale admitted. "In some ancient mythology, they refer to the first Celestial Spirit Mage as the 'virgin keeper of the Veil'."

Luna brightened. "Oh, oh! Granny Anna told me this story!" she put in excitedly. "She said—!"

Gale held up a hand to silence Luna, ignoring her angry pout. "So, at first glance, it's obvious we need a Celestial Spirit Mage, until you"—he pointed at Eliza—"popped in with that little 'grim raven'."

Ludvig agreed. "I found that term odd, but often the oddest of words tell the simplest meanings," he educated. "The words grim and raven instantly make you think of death, but because of the use of 'Other', we have to assume death is being swapped for the term 'spirits'."

"A raven is often theorized to be one of the most well-known forms of Grim Reapers," Eliza told in realization.

Gale smirked. "Bingo bongo, Lizzy."

"Grim Reapers are told to be the ones who guide souls to their deaths," Gabriel put in, thinking. "But, what if, in this sense, we are speaking of a person who does not guide souls to their deaths but guides _spirits."_

"A 'psych comp' is what you call those people," Gale admitted. "In my time, anyways."

"Meaning we need to not only find a Star Maiden but one who walks with spirits?" Jäger asked in disbelief. "But, who would even be capable of—?"

"Meira," Ludvig quickly named, eyes widening. "Meira fits all the criteria. Not only is she a virgin keeper, but she interacts with spirits."

Kiki smiled. "Well, where is this 'Meira'? We must find her at once, should we not?"

Luna looked disheartened. "We can't. She's outside fighting to make sure the town isn't destroyed." She began to pet Icarus to calm herself. "What are we doing to do? She's our _only hope."_

Jäger offered his own solution. "Is there anyway one of us can replace her in battle? Seek her out?"

"There's no time," Gabriel hissed. "We are _far_ too late for that. The Warlock will be searching for the ruins anytime now."

"So, we're basically screwed?" Gale aimed the snarl at his ancestor. "That it? That's what you want to tell us?"

Gabriel showed fang. "Know your place and learn respect, _child._ We are out of options."

"We are _never_ out of options," Gale hissed back. He pointed at Luna. "She's our option."

Luna blinked owlishly. "What?" She began to shake her head. "Gale—"

"Uh-uh. Don't you doubt me," Gale fired at her. "Blondie, you are the _daughter_ of _the_ Star Queen on Earth Land. You come from a bloodline of powerful Celestial Spirit Mages called the Heartfilia Clan."

"Blood means _nothing,"_ Luna gasped at him. "I mean are you _joking?_ I inherited _nothing_ from my parents!"

Gale glared at her. "You _did."_

"I _didn't!"_ Luna growled back. "I'm not like Igneel and got Fire Magic, okay? I'm not like Luke and he has a better chance of any of us following in my mama's footsteps! I'm not like—!"

Gale got in her face. "You're right," he snapped. "You got no Magic from your 'rents. You got cheated out of using fire, having a body able to withstand an angel's soul, and being able to connect with spirits on an intimate level, but _you"_ —he forced up her chin for intense ruby to match irritated and upset chocolate—"got something no one has ever seen," he snarled lowly. "I've seen your power with my own damn eyes. You've killed two demons and you have their D-stones in your room as trophies. You befriended a _Sea fucking King_ and an ikenga. And, you have the balls to put up with my shit and partner up with me anyways."

Luna's eyes watered and she swallowed harshly. "I-I…"

"No, _shhh,_ you're going to let me _finish,"_ Gale commanded, voice hard and quiet. "When I tell you I know you can do something, trust and believe you _can_. But you won't know unless you try." He dropped her chin. "Now," he said, voice considerably more normal, "let's test out how much of a virgin keeper you are."

Luna swallowed again and looked away. "Okay," she mumbled. "Just…what do I have to do?"

It took Eliza a few seconds to come out of her proud shock to scramble for her notes. "Um, uh, y-yes… You are to stand at the center…"

Icarus thought over Eliza's words. _Pup, I will help you meditate._

Luna looked down at Icarus. _Really?_

Icarus nodded. _This den is overflowing with energy from the suzaku. You have the ability to tap into this power just as Meira does. As of now, you do not have the power to sustain such energy nor let it flow through you at will. I will help you have a smoother connection to it._

 _But, how?_ Luna wanted to know.

Icarus rumbled in his throat before his mouth came down onto Luna's wrist with gentle teeth. He tugged her to the center. _You will use my Star Key as a way for the energy to not overwhelm you._

Icarus let go of Luna to sit in front of her. Like a dog, he whined a bit, shuffling himself, and bowed his head down then up as though commanding her to sit.

Luna moved her skirt around to get on her knees. _But, we need your key from Meira and she's fighting._

Icarus shook his head. _No, Pup. Meira has never held my key._

Luna's eyes widened. **_What?!_** she gasped. _B-B-But—! How—?_

Icarus lowered his head to Luna. Her eyes doubly-widened when a glowing patch of white appeared at the top of his head. The symbol of Canis Minor appeared in silver, gleaming for attention.

 _Touch it_ rang into Luna's mind.

Luna reached a hesitant hand out. She let her hand touch the patch of light to feel a sating warmth flow all around her body. It was an odd, yet comforting sensation against her palm. She gasped a little when she felt something icy-hot press solidly into her palm. She grabbed whatever it was and turned her hand over.

The shock was unreal.

A silver key was made with the symbol of Canis Minor—a triangle with a lengthy tail—in the palm of her hand.

Luna fingered the silver key and basked in its familial warmth. She felt power inside it, but it did not flow through her. "Icarus," she breathed. She looked at the Clifford. "Why…?"

 _Because I have waited for you, Pup, for many moons,_ Icarus thought and only honesty and fondness threaded through the link. He nudged her with a soft whine. _Come, Pup. Place my key at the center of the symbol. Then, put your paws on top of it._

Luna did as instructed. Her hands touched the silver key.

 _Close your eyes,_ Icarus guided.

Luna did so.

 _Can you feel my power?_ Icarus' voice sounded so distant.

Luna found herself shifting as she felt something light and fatherly swirl beneath her fingers. _Yes._

 _I will use my key as a medium. The overflow of energy will not harm you, but too much will hurt you. Are you ready?_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Luna nodded.

 _I'm ready._

* * *

Lucy first closed her eyes and Luke followed. Their hands automatically fell into the _shuni mudra_ —tips of the middle finger and thumbs touching—and Lucy began to hum.

To everyone, the song sounded melodious and worldly like it was a siren's song enticing poor sailors from their boats. They could not help but listen to the humming like their life depended on it.

To Luke, the hum was a teasing lullaby of his mother's Magic. He could feel the warmth of her Magic prodding at his own, encouraging it to follow her lead. He found himself humming with her. It was rougher than hers, but he followed the way his Magic wanted and intertwined his song. He could feel Actaeon and Lelantos' Magic thrum close by as they howled to the song.

The odd symbol lit itself up in gold.

* * *

Luna heard something.

She did not feel.

She heard.

It was something that made her think of a cool serenity and passion. She could hear a distant howl ring in her ears as well, but the song she heard that sounded of crashing waves was louder in her ears.

Then, she felt it.

The sensation was something watery like Luna was deep in the ocean and floating. She could feel water all around her body that pushed and pulled her with the tides. She felt Icarus' fatherly presence brushing against her to ensure she did not go away with the tides, but that was okay. She liked the way this feeling. She liked how at ease she felt.

The odd symbol lit itself in white.

* * *

What amazed everyone in the chamber was when the two orbs floating seamlessly in the sky converged at one point. They melted into each other. They were not two halves, but now they were whole.

Lucy and Luke's hands began to move.

Like a shaman, their hands and arms danced to their humming mantra and flowed wherever the energy demanded them to. Actaeon and Lelantos began to sway to the beat like everything made sense.

One by one, the runes on the walls began to fill with golden Magic, brightening the entire room. The energy of the entire chamber vibrated in the air. Swirls of Magic bended into winds that carried themselves around the four who sat around the symbol, ruffling their hair.

Without warning, the stone platform began to rotate itself. With each grating turn, something rose. The sixth stone was making an appearance, peeking out of its hiding spot.

* * *

Luna felt something rustling around her. She could scent it as an ocean's breeze. She felt dancing around her as the song of the sea coerced her into swaying and listening and watching.

The two orbs dancing around each other stopped in their dance to join as one. They were one entity with no beginning or end. They were no longer separated as it should be.

Luna could not see herself doused in white Magic. She could not see how white poured into the runes, strengthening them, brightening them. She could not feel the stone platform rotate to make room for the sixth stone.

But she felt something deep in the chamber begin to breathe. She felt it rising. She heard its heartbeat.

 _LUB-DUB._

* * *

Nashi found herself completely enslaved to whatever Magic vibrated in the air. It possessed her in such a loving and romantic way, seductive and yet spiritual. She could feel her souls peeking through her eyes and humming to the song of the Star Queen, the Zen Mage, and the hounds of the Heavens.

Everything clicked into place when the sixth stone made its permanent home. It was like watching something from a dream as strange Magic wafted off the stones and sprinkled onto the orb that looked like glowing water. The orb pulsed like a heartbeat, deep and slow. It accepted the sprinkles of Magic that wove around it. It tried to rise into the air.

Black crackled off it and snapped all about.

Luke was the one to react like it was instinct. He reached out a hand.

The black massed itself and spiraled toward him. It disappeared the moment it hit his palm.

Nashi was confused for a moment.

 _What is he_ _ **doing?**_

Seraphim answered her in his deep voice, impressed and pleased. _He is breaking the contract._

Nashi's eyes widened as she watched her brother lock his jaw and continue to seduce the black monstrosity out of the orb.

 _ **He's**_ _doing that?_ Nashi whispered. _He can_ _ **do**_ _that?_

 _He does it on instinct. Cael and I feel it,_ Seraphim told her. _Your mother and her ancestors before her are powerful Star Maidens. They may break contract between spirit and man. But, your brother is a new breed. He may break the contract between spirit and_ _ **Demon.**_

* * *

 _What's that?_ Luna wondered as she heard something. _It sounds like a heartbeat._

 _It_ _ **is**_ _one,_ Icarus murmured to her. _It is the heartbeat of the sea and storm._

Luna could feel the heartbeat like it was her own. It made her feel safe and secure like she was listening to her own mother's heartbeat. It drummed louder and louder in her ears eagerly and she embraced it.

The second the sixth stone fell into place, Magic violently washed through the air in a flood of white. It nearly blew back the others, but Jäger kept Kiki and Eliza grounded and the other three barely withstood it.

Luna felt nothing but something begin to smooth over her skin. Something gentle and cold, but not in a bad way.

It was water.

Kiki cracked open her eyes to witness in awe as a large drop was created off the sphere in the air. It looked like a large drop of glowing water. It lingered, uncertain if it should fall. With a final push of wind, it let go of its mother to fall—

—but it did not drop to the ground.

The drop of glowing water fell right in between Luna and Icarus, levitating off the ground.

* * *

The more Luke took away the mass of black, the purer the orb became. It glowed before, but now it was completely _shining_.

Luke seemed to know when to stop for his hand went down and both he and Lucy seemed more at peace.

The orb pulsed twice like it was grateful. It gleamed in its new light like it was ready. But for what?

* * *

Luna's eyes flickered open, but they were nothing but pure white. She saw the glowing sphere before her and could feel the heartbeat enveloping her, she could herself floating in water.

 _Touch it,_ came whisper.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes the same time as Lucy did. He watched the glowing orb with awestruck eyes.

"Touch it."

Luke's eyes darted up to his mother in hesitation. "Are you—?"

* * *

— _sure?_ Luna questioned, doubt seeping into her mind.

 _Touch it,_ came encouragement. _You need_ —

* * *

"—to do it," Lucy urged softly.

Luke was still uncertain. "You should do it," he said instead. "I'm not a Celestial Spirit Mage like you, Mom—"

"You don't have to be one, my little prince," Lucy assured, smiling. "You just have to be _you."_

Luke looked back at the orb. His hand—

* * *

—rose slowly. Luna felt a strange pull to the orb and she could not take back her hand even if she wanted. Her hand—

* * *

—touched the orb.

Luke's breathing stilled.

* * *

The Magic around the chamber was completely sucked into orb.

Luna felt the world quiet for a second.

And then—

* * *

—it all—

* * *

—went—

•

•

•

— _white._

•

•

•

 _It was one of those days where it rained like the world was crying and yet the world was at peace._

 _The two huddled in a small den made by a hole at the bottom of a trunk of a tree. They looked so cold and wet as they huddled together. The sister looked like a young plesiosaur with its small wings huddled close to its shivering body. The brother was a cross between reptile and lion cub with a little mohawk of fur for a mane and a cloudy tail curled around its body and scales down its chest. A Holy Ring latched onto his back right leg._

 _They whimpered and whined for their mother. They wanted food. They wanted warmth. They wanted to feel safe and protected again._

 _The rain thundered harder._

 _ **SPLASH… SPLASH… SPLASH…**_

 _The brother heard it first before the sister. He growled a high-pitched growl in warning as his sister huddled closer to him, chirping her worry._

 _ **SPLASH… SPLASH… SPLASH…**_

 _A cloak swished at unforgiving wind and rain. Sandals splattered against the forest floor, kicking up water._

 _The sister made a noise of fretting and nudged her brother's flank. She wanted him to let it go and hide._

 _The brother ignored her as his cloudy tail puffed up. He stepped forward to defend his sister. He fluffed up his fur and kept himself low. He was her protecter. He would keep her safe._

 _ **SPLASH… SPLASH… SPLASH…**_

 _The cloak and sandals fluttered past the tree._

 _ **SPLASH… SPLASH…**_

 _The sandals stopped._

 _They retreated._

 _The cloak stopped before the tree, then lowered before the den._

 _The brother growled even louder, unsheathing his claws, while his sister chirped her fear and huddled closer to him._

" _You are so young," came sad comment, "and so frightened. You have been hurt badly."_

 _The brother flashed his fangs in his anger._

" _I see the marks on you," came statement. "They chained you, did they not? That Black Coven who stole you from your mother."_

 _The sister peeked at the stranger. She chirped her confirmation but hid back behind her brother._

" _I see you, raindrop," came soft laughter. "You need not to hide from me. I know you know that too."_

 _The sister peeked out again. Her brother snapped at her, trying to cover her, but she shook him off. Uncertain, she crawled closer. She chirped up at the stranger as though asking something._

" _I know you both because I know about those awful Warlocks and their farce of Covens," came answer. "I heard they had summoned your mother and used you two as hostages. They_ _ **killed**_ _her." Those three words came out quiet and grieving. "They killed her right in front of you."_

 _The sister lowered her head and chirped._

" _My apologies are deeper than the ocean, raindrop," came apology, heartfelt. "You_ _ **deserve**_ _to have your mother teach you who you are. You_ _ **deserve**_ _to be loved and not fear humans. My sorrows extend to how your cherished life has been reduced to living in the cold and dank. However, if you would let me… I would like to give you the life deserving of such a spirit."_

 _The brother was taken back at the offer._

 _The sister's eyes shined in happiness in such truthful words. She chirped her excitement and eagerly left the den. She ignored her brother's growling to waddle up to the stranger and ask to be held through chirps and wriggling._

 _Soft hands scooped up the sister and the cloak stood up. The sister nuzzled into a bosom and chirped happily._

 _A warm smile. "I might not be your mother, but I will show you a mother's love."_

 _A whimper._

 _The brother ventured out of the den, still distrustful. He looked up with a glare, but there was longing in his eyes. He wanted to be held just like his sister. He wanted a mother to love him too._

" _Come here, my little cloud."_

 _The cloak scooped down and the brother was picked up. He scrambled a bit, fixing to bite just in case, but he too nuzzled into a warm chest, shielded from the rain within the cloak._

 _Brother and sister looked up and into loving_ _ **chocolate**_ _eyes._

 _The wind howled and blew back the hood of the cloak to reveal an intricate updo of braids with locks of hair rolling down shoulders._

 _ **Blonde**_ _hair._

" _You have little to fear, young spirits," the woman promised. "My name is Faven Heartfilia. And I will raise you two into the spirits you were_ _ **meant**_ _to be."_

 _°•°•°•°_

 _The place they hid in was nothing fancy. To be frank, it was a cave meant to look like home. The fire was light and helping drying clothes while cooking a stew. A make-shift bed with a mat and a pillow and blanket was rolled out. There were little personal touches or any personal possessions. Nothing like that could be afforded._

 _Faven wore a simple tunic with her hair let out of its meticulous updo to be wavy and down for the night. She watched the brother and sister sleep on her bed. The brother was bigger than his sister and curled around her, sharing the warmth of his dry fur. They looked better and well-fed and more at peace._

'So young,' _Faven though._ 'They didn't deserve to watch their mother die before them.'

 _Thundering paw steps and hooves came into the cave._

 _Faven stood up and walked away from her camp to greet these noises. A lion came first, different from others. His fur was a rustic orange and his mane deeper so. His hazel eyes spoke of high prestige and justice. A pair of centaurs came next, sisters and beautifully so. One was bald with catlike eyes while the other wore beautiful braids and shared the same eyes as their sister. What made them unique was the pelts of their horse half. They shared gray pelts but both had a patch of white on their flank._

 _A Pegasus came with them, pitch-black with gold at its roots. Riding the Pegasus were two humans, a male and female pair. The male rode in front, twenty with shaggy black hair, a simple tunic and chiton on top. His eyes held mischief, but he gazed at Faven in brotherly worry. The girl was young too, maybe only eighteen, but adulthood was accepting her well. She wore chains that looked more symbolic than a gesture to her disobedience. Olive-skinned, brunette, and angular eyes, she seemed highly displeased as she carried something in her hands._

 _Faven smiled as the lion trotted up to her. On principle, he gave her a low bow before nuzzling his cheek to her face. She laughed, hand coming to his mouth to let him teeth and lick her flesh. "Leo," she greeted. "Was the hunt a success?"_

 _Leo took a step back, tail swinging. "It was easy to find the cathedral church," he told her. "We met Lady Diafina per requested." A growl snatched out of his mouth. "The Elf Queen finds displeasure in us not dispatching the priests and his accomplices in their crime."_

 _Faven sighed. "She finds displeasure in the many things I do."_

 _The bald centaur snorted, lashing her tail. "She just desires an heir," she muttered. "Elven children are difficult. But she knows with Selene paired with her son, you two are fated to breed." She wrinkled her nose. "Her desire for you two to mate angers me."_

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lutra_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Centaur)_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Master Swordsmanship_

 _ **Likes**_ _: sharing war stories_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: philanderers_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Lutra has zero tolerance for men who challenge her and firmly believe men should be homemakers—thank the gods her mate is a stay-at-home dad!_ ⌟

 _The man of shaggy hair cackled. "Calm yourself, Lutra. I would rather you not call it 'breeding' or 'mating'." He tried to help the girl with chains off Endymion, but she huffed and helped herself._

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Perseus "Percy" Eurymedon_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Warrior)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Monster Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: being called "hero"_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: his stepfather_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Perseus rather enjoys it when women fawn over his hero status—if only Andromeda would too!_ ⌟

 _Lutra narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I smelt your lust for Diafina,_ _ **Percy the Destroyer,"**_ _she sneered. "Males with their desire to breed with any female they see. It is disturbing and juvenile like a dog that humps legs."_

 _Faven looked at the other centaur. "Luka, please calm your sister," she pleaded. She turned to Perseus and the other female. "Perseus, Andromeda, Endymion—did you get what I needed?"_

 _Andromeda huffed. "Of course." She went to Faven and handed her the sack. "The clothes, food, parchment, and ink you desired." She watched with a wrinkled nose as Faven dug through the sack. "I do not understand why you would not just exercise your power as the Star Maiden, heir to the Church of the Moon, the Heartfilia Coven." She might have been a true beauty with a rich accent, but the disdain in her voice demolished part of her splendor._

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Andromeda_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Chained Princess)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Transformation_

 _ **Likes**_ _: folklore_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: Perseus_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Never mention to Andromeda the time Perseus saved her from a sea monster!_ ⌟

" _Just because you might act like a stuffy princess does not mean our princess must,_ _ **Anne,"**_ _Perseus said with his lopsided smirk. "Are you still angry I managed to lower the price on our mistress' robes when I charmed the seamstress?"_

 _Andromeda snarled at him as that seemed to be the least of her worries._ _ **"You disgusting snake,"**_ _she hissed at him. "Do not mistake my wrath at you for childish jealousy. Your use of a rake's tongue only reinforces my hate for you."_

" _You did not hate me so much when I saved you from that sea monster." Perseus said the words like he was a cat who got his cream and took delight in the flare in Andromeda's eyes. "Your mother even let me have the first chance to win your hand in matrimony."_

 _Andromeda snorted, turning away from him. "Marriage to a whore like_ _ **you**_ _would make me insane," she insulted. "I—!" She gasped when she was turned around, her cattish eyes widening at the boiling rage held in Perseus' blue-gray eyes._

" _ **I –**_ _am_ _ **not**_ _– a 'whore'," Perseus snarled lowly at her. He grabbed her chin. "You would do well to remember I have not bedded any woman since I laid eyes on you."_

 _Andromeda blushed, but she kept her own sneer. "A liar too,_ _ **Percy?"**_ _she mocked._

" _I would_ _ **never**_ _lie to you,_ _ **Anne,"**_ _Perseus whispered back, his glare holding his harsh honesty._

 _Andromeda swallowed._

 _Faven cleared her throat with an eyebrow raised at her two spirits._ _ **"Do**_ _continue your lover's quarrel," she drawled in sarcasm._

 _Perseus casually let Andromeda go and the Chained Princess Spirit hid herself along Endymion's side while the Pegasus snorted his amusement._

 _Faven turned back to her new possessions. She had new tunics made for her and another cloak. There was bread and wine and rice and cheese with parchment paper, ink, and a quill for her to use. "I spoke to Nature. The little ones are not strong enough to make the journey to cross the Veil." She looked among her spirits. "Until then, I shall raise them."_

 _Perseus frowned. "What about going to Álfheimr?" he questioned. "You told Her Majesty—"_

" _I cannot leave these two," Faven cut in. She was resolute in her words. "I cannot bring them with me there—_ _ **not**_ _with the queen's intentions."_

 _Leo let loose a wrathful growl. "I have high respect for Her Majesty, but she treads on dangerous territory with loud steps." He flicked an ear. "Lutra is right—Her Majesty only wants an heir and wants you to submit to her son."_

 _Faven's eyes darkened. "My duty to the spirits will always triumph," she promised. "I will raise these two as my own. They will be my children until they are strong enough to form their own gateways." She looked at Leo. "I will send Atlas Vega to Álfheimr." She looked at Andromeda and Perseus. "You will go with him. You will relay my delay to Her Majesty and offer my humblest apologies. Do not convey my choice in why I delay. Become my representatives. And…" She hesitated. "And tell Lisandrus…"_

 _Perseus softened as he understood such unspoken words. "We will, Mistress," he promised._

 _Faven produced a key of silver that thrummed under her touch._ _ **"Come to me through the gate of the Dragon!"**_ _she chanted and turned the key._ _ **"Draco!"**_

 _ **DING-DONG!**_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _At the mouth of the cave lay a Dragon. His scales was dark as the midnight sky. He had the Moon's Eye in his left that reflected a crescent moon and a keyhole. His beard was made of stardust to show his old age with his large size making him out to be older than the earth beneath his claws. He bent his head to meet Faven's eyes and dipped his head._

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Atlas Vega_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Dragon)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Star Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: traveling to other galaxies_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Atlas Vega continuously searches the galaxies for his lost mate Altair! He has taken the Vow of Silence until he finds her again!_ ⌟

 _Perseus offered his arm to Andromeda and, rather than fight him, the Chained Princess Spirit took it. The two headed out of the cave with Atlas Vega following them silently._

 _Faven looked at Endymion and approached him, putting a hand on his nose. "I apologize, my friend, for I keep you from your mate," she murmured. "I will always let you return to her, if you wish for it."_

" _I_ _ **wish**_ _to stay by my mistress' side," Endymion told her. "Selene is my moon, but she understands her duty as well as mine. The time we share in the stars is well-cherished."_

 _Faven kissed Endymion's nose as her words of gratitude and stepped back. Endymion poofed away in a fit of smoke. Faven turned to the two sleeping spirits. She walked to them to settle down beside them. She stroked their backs with gentle fingers._

 _Luka was sympathetic as she gazed at them. "Barely foals, only sucklings," she murmured. "I weep for the loss of their dam. She was a respected and mighty spirit with a good heart. She will be missed."_

" _Nature must weep for her daughter," Lutra said in a low mutter. "The death of a spirit may not come easy and is a time of grief, but the murder of a spirit is even more rare_ _ **and**_ _severe, even if not permanent. I only pray this next path she choose to trot on will not be one that leads her to the Nether Realm."_

 _Faven had to agree. "Lutra, Luka, tell my spirits and His Majesty of this disturbing news. Have him forewarn the other stars. I will cross into the Spirit Realm and pass the message to the Elders. Spirits must protect themselves at this time."_

 _Luka and Lutra nodded before disappearing in a huff of smoke._

 _Leo watched as Faven's shoulder sag. "What worries you, Faven?"_

" _I know of Lisandrus' feelings, his situation," Faven told him, timbre dipped in frustrated helplessness. "He has duties to fulfill and Her Majesty does not take this lightly. My delayed arrival may warrant a search for my whereabouts." Her bottom lip trembled. "But I cannot see him. Not yet."_

 _Leo got to his paws and rubbed his cheek along Faven's back. "Lisandrus_ _ **knows**_ _you, Faven. He understands your own duties and would_ _ **never**_ _force you into the responsibilities of being queen," he vowed. "Worry not of this. We must worry not only about the reward Hunters have placed on your capture but these little ones." He moved to eye the young spirits. "They look like they may need to be nursed."_

" _They took to the stew well," Faven mentioned. "They both like meat which is a good sign. I will feed them milk just to be sure." She frowned. "But, the death of their mother… The priestess did not misspeak as Mother hoped..."_

 _Leo understood. "Never doubt Fate nor her disciples," he rumbled. "The Elders will never agree to war, but others_ _ **will**_ _. These humans who know nothing of the ways of spirits provoke them into talking of blood."_

" _I know." Faven shook her head before she became too depressed. "Never matter. My children need my attention and I shall give it all to them."_

 _Leo came around to curl up next to the mat. He lapped at the brother's fur then the sister's skin. "They have no names to invoke," he reminded._

" _I felt that too," Faven agreed, love tugging in her smile. "I believe I have names for them." Her hand went to the sister. "In Ancient Language, 'Nayda' can mean storm. I shall name this raindrop 'Nayda' for the storm I found her in." Her hand shifted to the brother. "'Erion' means sky or cloud. For the cloud of his tail and paws, I name him 'Erion'."_

 _It was like there was a shift in the air with the name-bestowals. Something clicked. Something made sense. Both siblings gave a deep sigh as though pleased with their new names._

 _Faven turned to Leo. "Will you return to my mother, Uncle Leo?"_

 _Rumbling came from Leo, his version of a purr. "Not tonight. Sana will be under Capricorn's care. Tonight, I will stay with you, little star, and your cubs." He nudged the siblings and lapped at their pelts. "Sleep. Trust in your spirits as_ _ **they**_ _trust in_ _ **you**_ _. Trust in yourself. Sana and Calderon have taught you this well. I will watch over you."_

 _Faven allowed herself to adjust to her bed. She curled into Leo, into his fur, and found solace in his warmth as she closed her eyes._

… _until she felt something prod her body._

 _Her eyes opened again to see both brother and sister had climbed onto her. They had taken to nuzzling into her stomach and chest and fell back asleep to her heartbeat. She smiled at them and her hands hugged them to keep them close._

" _I cannot give Lisandrus his children right now," Faven murmured. "I will not return to Álfheimr nor my Coven. I will love you and teach you the ways of the spirits."_

 _Both purred as though they heard such kind words._

 _Faven closed her eyes and sighed as Leo rumbled, "I will protect you all with my life. Sleep well."_

°•°•°•°

 _Faven woke up to rumbling, chirps, and high-pitched growls._

 _She got herself off her mat with her hair a bit slick and a lot wavy and a sleepy look in her eye. She stumbled out of the cave. The noises grew louder and she recognized each individually. When she arrived at the mouth of the cave, she was pleasantly surprised at her find._

 _Leo had effectively hunted a nicely-sized boar, but he kept watch over his prey. The siblings eyed the meat in hunger and tried approaching the Lion Spirit for a morsel, but Leo would nudge them away or give them warning growls._

 _Faven smiled. "Leo, what, pray tell, forces you to growl at my children?"_

" _I am teaching them not to steal from a lion," Leo explained. "They need to learn how to survive in the physical and spiritual world." He snapped his teeth at Nayda who flapped her wings and chirped a whine. "I will not be soft because they are_ _ **cubs."**_

 _Faven shook her head amusedly as she walked out onto the forest floor barefooted. "No, but you_ _ **will**_ _give them leeway," she conditioned. "I will prepare the boar for us and some milk too."_

 _Nayda was the first to notice Faven and chirped happily. She flapped her wings to perch on Nayda's shoulder, chirping and nuzzling into Faven's jaw._

 _Faven laughed and rubbed Nayda's maw. "Silly raindrop," she teased. "Good morning."_

 _Erion seemed more hesitant to follow his sister's lead, shuffling his clouded paws._

 _Faven noticed and raised an arm. "Good morning, little cloud."_

 _Erion perked and bunched his muscles. He half-jumped half-flew up to Faven's arm and balanced himself on her bicep. He made a purring noise, content._

 _Leo chuckled his amusement. "I feel Nayda's love for you already. Erion feels happiness, yet it is tentative. He remembers more of those priests than she. He is wary of humans."_

 _Faven stroked Erion's fur. "I know," she said sadly. "He will be wary until he realizes I just want to love him." She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Speaking of which, they_ _ **both**_ _need to take a bath."_

 _Leo stepped forth to bump Faven with his nose. "So do you,_ _ **cub,"**_ _he ribbed. "You smell worse than Sagittarius when he comes back from his time with his beloved horses."_

 _Faven half-heartedly swatted at the Lion Spirit, but her own laughter betrayed her. "There is a river nearby. One of the Undines told me the water is clean and fresh and a good place to swim…" She noticed Nayda getting excited at the mention of that particular action. "Do you like swimming, Nayda?"_

 _Nayda cheerfully chirped. With a ruffle of wings, her tail was wagging like an eager dog._

 _Erion made a noise of discontent at his sister. He jumped off Faven's arm to float down onto Leo's head as though to make a statement._

 _Leo shook his mane and watched Erion yelp as he fell to the ground. "You must bathe, cub." He nudged Erion to his paws. "But he will do so later." He said this to Faven. "I would like to test his limitations after he has his belly satisfied. We will go hunting for small prey."_

 _Faven frowned. "He's not a lion, Leo," she warned._

" _But he_ _ **is**_ _a predator," Leo pointed out. "We may not know what they are or will become, but we can raise them in their own nature." He nodded at Nayda. "See how she fairs in the water. Perhaps you will learn more about her Nature then."_

 _Faven was inclined to agree as she tipped her head to the side. "Mayhap you are right." She brushed off her dress. "Can you bury the boar? We shall make haste to the river. If luck bears with us, an Undine will appear."_

 _Leo nodded. "Very well." He looked to at Erion who stared up at the great lion in admiration. There was that lingering fear like he was waiting for the Lion King to devour him. "Come, cub. It is time for your lesson." He picked up the boar with his teeth and trotted away._

 _Erion took a step to follow, but he looked back to check on his sister. He made a noise as though wondering if she was okay with this._

 _Nayda dipped her head and chirped._

 _Erion wagged his tail, his little body wriggling with excitement, and he dashed after Leo._

 _Faven beamed and turned away. "To the river, Nayda!"_

 _Nayda let out another flurry of chirps._

°•°•°•°

 _Faven had her feet and calves dipped into the water as she sat on the riverbank, looking wet and refreshed in her light dudo that only went under her chest and a lengthy loincloth. Her hair was back in her braided updo, but that was all right to her. She smiled as she watched Nayda freelance in the river. She would dive underwater and swim this way and that before launching herself into a large jump in the water and splashing back down. Several times she would look at Faven for approval. Faven would give it to her with soft claps and encouraging smiles and Nayda would chirp happily._

 _Faven sighed. "She seems so at home in the river."_

" _She has a strong connection to water."_

 _Faven turned her head to see a person coming out of the river. Her body and clothes were made strictly of water, but as she sashayed out of the river, her body hardened into sparkling blue flesh with violet tattoos running up her legs and arms and neck, tattoos symbolizing her trials and tribulations. She had fins for ears and her wavy dark blue hair rippled like the sea. She wore nothing more than a silk loincloth and her eyes were a catlike jade._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is an Undine, a_ _ **Fae**_ _creature that lives in any type of body of water. Like all_ _ **Fae**_ _creatures, they share a close connection to spirits. They have lovely singing voices, but don't call them Sirens. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Wavra," Faven named. "Our last meeting must have been at the last Council meeting before I left home."_

 _Wavra took a seat next to Faven and watched Nayda play in the water. "Aye._ _ **You**_ _have been busy in your realm with your self-appointed quest._ _ **I**_ _have been busy training new warriors in my own realm," she spoke, voice flowing like the river and rough like a waterfall. "I see you brought a raindrop to the river." She tilted her head as Nayda flopped back into the river. "She is an interesting one. Her soul feels like water, but not just water."_

" _She will be a strong spirit like her mother," Faven predicted. "If her Nature lies with water, perhaps I should visit your prince."_

 _Wavra shot Faven a mirthful smirk full of shark teeth. "You forget how you spurned his affections and rejected his proposal?"_

 _A blush crept on Faven's cheek and made her cover her face. She could not suppress her groan of mortification. "Oh, I had forgotten!" She peeked at Wavra. "Does he fair well, at least?"_

 _Wavra shrugged. "He beds a new female at his heart's content," she informed. "Some have rumored him to be courting a warrior, but everyone who knows him well enough knows he is still hurting."_

 _Faven looked down. "If only I had not gone looking for Endymion's mate," she cursed. "If only I had not gone to that_ _ **von Hohenheim**_ _when Mother_ _ **warned**_ _me—"_

" _Your mother warned you that Ferrara would play a perilous game if you chose to seek his help," Wavra reminded without sneer or mocking. "The family may be a friend of the_ _ **Fae**_ _, but they enjoy playing games. The school of von Hohenheim have always been at Chaos' beck and call and played her lover in every twisted way. Like her, they like to see order crumble through their own rules." This was where contempt set in and slander for a family surname. "Ferrara is no different than his kin. He wanted to_ _ **use**_ _you to bargain his way with Undine artifacts. He_ _ **knew**_ _what he was doing when he introduced you to the prince and knew the chaos he would inflict." She rested a cold hand on Faven's cheek. "Do not feel upset. Without Ferrara, we would not have met. I quite enjoyed our time together." She smirked as Faven blushed deeply. "I would enjoy it again as well."_

" _I-I-I was not in sorts," Faven stammered in rapid reply, too flustered for much else. She cleared her throat and turned back to Nayda. "Anyways, Mother has spoken little to me about the happenings with the Council. What has been going on?"_

 _Wavra's smirk twisted to a frown and she, too, watched as Nayda tried to scare fish with her teeth. "You have the usual clashing between the Salamanders and us and the Gnomes complaining the Imps have been dwelling too far underground,_ _ **but…"**_ _Her frown deepened. "As of last week, a unicorn was killed."_

 _Faven gasped and turned her wide-eyed look onto Wavra._ _ **"No!"**_ _she exclaimed. "No, that is_ _ **impossible!**_ _It couldn't be…!" Well, it_ _ **was**_ _possible, but it could only be by one thing… "Was it Obscuritan?"_

 _Wavra shook her head. "Nay. The Black Dragon has been unusually quiet. No, my maiden, it was a_ _ **human**_ _who murdered a unicorn who had yet to shed their first horn."_

 _Disbelief knocked the wind out of Faven. "A… A_ _ **human?"**_

 _Wavra gravelly nodded. "Aye. A human. The elves and fairies were the most devastated at the loss of their shared child out of all the_ _ **fae,"**_ _she explained. "The fairies gained right to the burial ceremony with proper sendoff across the Veil. The Fairy Queen was quite emotional and the Fairy King gave a beauteous speech."_

" _And…"—Faven swallowed—"the elves?"_

" _They attended the ceremony with their traditional arrows," Wavra reported. "Though, the Elf Queen does not mourn. She has turned to the ugly side of fury with her demands of retribution hitting the Council every meeting. The Elf Prince has restrained as much of her rage as he could, but he is no match for a queen scorned."_

 _Faven saddened at that._

'Oh, Lisandrus…'

" _There is more," Wavra went on regrettably. "I have been sending my_ _ **esprit**_ _on reconnaissance into your realm." She leaned closer to Faven and whispered dire secret. "All that was told to you was_ _ **correct**_ _. The mother of the raindrop was not the only spirit taken as ceremonial sacrifices for these 'Warlocks'. Hunters have been targeting and slaughtering lesser spirits and beasts, yet all are kept quiet to delude mass panic."_

 _Faven's chocolate eyes turned amber-gold in her ire. "Warlocks," she snarled. "What does the Council say?"_

 _Wavra shrugged. "The Salamanders lay claim these Warlocks must be annihilated and the Imps agree only because they enjoy warfare. The Elf Queen calls for war as well. The others are torn between uncertainty and yearning for peace."_

" _And, my mother?"_

" _Star Queen Sana explained that spirits will follow their own way. Some desire revenge on their fallen, but others have no interest. The Star King is letting her and the Coven choose their way. He will allow them to use their Star Spirits for vengeance or peace." Wavra looked at Faven in a sidelong glance. "You have a choice to make."_

" _I_ _ **know,"**_ _Faven bemoaned. "But_ _ **nothing**_ _ **feels**_ _ **right**_ _. There is no way a mortal nor wizard could kill a unicorn or even a spirit. Not even a_ _ **Hunter**_ _can kill a spirit. So, how could a Warlock do what no one else could?" She ticked off a finger. "From my travels, I have come to understand Warlocks are children of the night, but they are not in the same way of a Star Maiden or Monk. Nay, they are Shadow Charmers and listen to the whispers of the dark side of the moon and sun. We have_ _ **always**_ _known such type wizards exist dating back to when_ _ **Covens**_ _existed, but the summoning of evil has only led to minor possessions and perhaps the conjuring of a Hellhound or Dark Beast, not the_ _ **rising**_ _of this great evil in its_ _ **physical form."**_

" _I do not know, but you must hurry to find the answer or blood will spill on your realm." Wavra made a careless shrugging motion._ _ **"Personally,**_ _I care very little if humans are killed. Less competition stands in my way to you."_

 _Faven turned scarlet._ _ **"Wavra!"**_

 _Wavra gave her shark-like grin. "What? You were rather_ _ **ravishing**_ _that night. It is no wonder mortals try to plunder the Heartfilia Coven for their women. Your promise of virgin innocence—in honor of the Star King of course—is quite tempting to those with hunger. And you tease me so much with your adorable blushing."_

 _Faven's entire face steamed with red and she shoved Wavra. "You are to be wed to_ _ **male warrior,"**_ _she stressed._

 _Wavra pouted at the audacity. "I know, but I at least want to have one more night with you before I am chained to a male. They are hardly any fun. Females have breasts I can suckle on and make the most delicious of sounds, especially mortal ones." She eyed Faven's chest and licked her lips. "Which reminds me. May I—?"_

 _Faven covered her chest._ _ **"No,**_ _you may_ _ **not,"**_ _she snapped. "I have a duty to my Star King to maintain my innocence in every way possible. I was not thinking clearly that night after you continued having me drink that poison!"_

 _Wavra waved a hand. "It was simple Samovīla. Any Undine can handle several glasses. You humans have weak livers." She added slyly, "Lisandrus can certainly handle it better than you. In fact, even though he had eight glasses worth, he took it rather well I got to see his princess' breasts before he did."_

 _Faven wanted to faint._ _ **"You**_ _ **told**_ _ **him?!"**_

" _He was interested in your happenings as he_ _ **seldom**_ _heard from you," Wavra made in point, earning Faven's guilt. "He took it grandly. He seemed intrigued more than anything. I offered him quite detailed descriptions of your weak points and sounds for him in the future and he took thorough notes."_

 _Faven looked as though she disregarded everything else and focused on Wavra's first sentence. Her head dipped as remorse gutted her. "Have you seen him as of late?" she dared to quietly ask. "How does he fare?"_

" _To be truthful, the sightings of the prince are even rarer since you left your Coven." Wavra watched as she flicked her feet and rotated her ankle. "From rumors, he was inspired of your quest to find the motherless spirits and is on his own quest. Yet," she forcefully said in addition when Faven perked, "none have caught him and he has made sure he is not seen on the queen's charmed map nor can be seen through scrying."_

 _Faven huffed at that and gave a childish splash to the river. "He has taken awfully cautious moves," she bitterly remarked._

 _Shoulder bumped shoulder in slight scolding. "As have_ _ **you,"**_ _Wavra pointed out. "Precautions are well-warranted. Both of you have mothers who would send guards to sniff you out and force you back under their roofs. The only difference lying between the Elf Queen and Queen Sana lies with their motives and faith in their sole heir."_

 _A press of lips, tight and agitated. Words could not escape Faven for a proper argument because there_ _ **was**_ _no argument._

 _Wavra continued: "However, I_ _ **did**_ _see him at an oasis in some sort of desert. I did not ask him questions of his journey and Selene was in his company, so I knew he would be safe. For the short while we spent, he concerned himself with matters of you." Her frown was knowing. "He and his unicorn miss you greatly, Faven. It was his deepest desire you would have said your farewell before you left home."_

 _Faven hugged herself, watching Nayda leap up in the air and dive back into the water. "I miss them too," she whispered. She swallowed thickly as she remembered the pitiful letter her Eagle Spirit had delivered to the prince of elves and her guilt wrapped around her. "A farewell to him would have been impossible and we both know it. If we had met, his mother would know of our encounter and riled the elves into thinking I had accepted the offer to stay in their realm and train for royalty." Her chin rested on her knees. "However, I must shape my destiny and the destinies of those spirits. I_ _ **had**_ _to do_ _ **something**_ _and it_ _ **was**_ _ **not**_ _being the apprentice to my mother in star craft_ _ **nor**_ _going to see Lisandrus. The Warlocks, the martyrs, this evil I dream of… I_ _ **need**_ _to do this."_

 _Wavra hummed, nodding along. "He will wait forever for you."_

" _But the Queen will_ _ **not,"**_ _Faven admitted, embittered. Dry laughter left her as her shoulders and head shook. "We were naïve to think we should have told her the truth of our fated meeting. Last time I refused to stay, she subtly told me a nice elven maiden she was grooming would be_ _ **perfect**_ _queen material. She already attempted seducing Lisandrus' jealousy about your prince and me."_

 _Wavra laughed. "I remember that! Lisandrus was at haste to come to Aquaria. He punched the prince only to realize there was no love you shared with him. Prince Gavrik was ready to start a deadly feud if you had not cleared everything up." Her laughter quieted._

 _The two women—human and Undine—watched as Nayda found a wet rock jutting out of the stream to curl up on. The river babbled on about something nonsensical. The birds chirped. It was the end of spring and some were desperate for mates to continue on their legacies. The forest itself breathed silently and did not do anything to draw attention to itself. The sounds of nature—it softened the edge both were on and made everything feel tranquil._

" _When the time comes," Wavra asked, looking back to Faven, "what will you do?"_

 _Faven watched Nayda's flanks rise and fall. Then, she answered the only thing she could. "I will do what I have always done: fight by my spirits' and my Coven's side until we have won."_

" _Lisandrus will fight with you too," Wavra mentioned. "And so will I."_

 _Faven smiled. "I know you will, my faithful friend, and I thank you for being by my side." She got up to stretch. "How about a swim? We have not swum together in ages." Cold hands pressed experimentally on her rear and she jumped, scandalized. Agitation filling her, she whirled around to face Wavra's pleased grin. "You_ _ **have**_ _to stop doing that!"_

 _Wavra gave a shrug for some sort of apology as she got to her feet. "I just could not resist just a touch," she said in excuse. Her eyelashes batted like a lady who wanted something from her man. "Just once more may I see you naked?"_

 _Cheeks flame, Faven growled at the audacity of such a lewd question painted in innocence._ _ **"Wavra…!"**_

" _This will be the last time," Wavra hurriedly pledged out of hope of Faven's change of mind. "There will be no touching without consent, I assure you. However, just…_ _ **once**_ _more I ask to see you without your pesky human clothing before the Elf Prince covets you and I am suck with a_ _ **male."**_ _Her words came out like she spat sand, the gender term ugly on her lips and in her mind. She was quick to notice Faven's ire soften and sidled up to the Star Maiden with a teasing smirk. "Come now, my star, do you deny you were not enthralled that night," she jibed, words like mist on Faven's ears and making her shiver. "When you fell into my arms…" Her cool hands brushed against Faven's side and reveled in Faven's stiffening. "When you lay on my bedchamber's, flushed and heart racing…" Her nails danced on the skin of Faven's shoulder and her smirk broadened when Faven swallowed. "When you let me—"_

" _If you stop trying to seduce me, I am_ _ **willing**_ _to compromise," Faven choked out, face beet read._

 _Wavra took a step back per request with a tip of her head. Her smirk was vicious and triumphant. "I am willing to negotiate."_

 _Faven looked around as though to check no one was watching. Nayda was busy hunting. "I will not disrobe," Faven set straight, "but," she added at Wavra's frown, "I can…_ _ **compromise**_ _with removing my top."_

 _Wavra's eyes dropped to Faven's chest. She could not win a war, but a battle… "Well, do not make me wait," she warned, impatient. She looked like she was restraining herself from moving any closer. "You have breasts I could tease for_ _ **cycles."**_

 _Faven tried to scowl, but all she came across as was a woman thoroughly charmed and embarrassed about it. "When you say things like that, I cannot do it."_

 _That was all she had to say for Wavra to invade her personal space and her hands to find the back of Faven's top to the knotted string. "Letting me remove your clothes too? You really_ _ **are**_ _teasing me."_

 _It was amusing to see Faven thrash and wriggle to shake off the Undine. "W-W-Wait! Be still!" Her top was untied and removed and she was quick to cover her breasts. "Wavra,_ _ **wait!"**_

" _You said all this the last time we were together and I will repeat myself…"—the top fell to the ground—"I am warrior. When I see something for the taking, I will_ _ **fight**_ _to have it." Wavra kept her watery eyes on Faven, but they both knew even with her impressive self-control, her resolve would weaken soon._ _ **"Let me see, my maiden,"**_ _she soothed as her hands smoothed over Faven's. Their eye contact was fierce as Faven let Wavra control her movements, let her pry her hands from each other and fall to her sides. With a look to Faven read as_ _ **Be still,**_ _Wavra's stare dropped to Faven's naked bosom. Pupils dilating, a tongue slid across lips._ _ **"Mmm…**_ _Do you realize even though I am a respected warrior, fierce with my morals, I would abandon my duties if you asked me to simply toy with your breasts?"_

 _Faven shivered at the guttural growl within Wavra's voice. "My maiden-hood," she warned, feeble._

" _I respect your vow and honor it," Wavra assured. "Besides, I will not battle the Star King as the Elf Prince has. That being said…" Her eyes drifted back to Faven's and ocean blue clashed with chocolate. "I make no promises I will not make you c—"_

 _Chirping interrupted her_

 _Faven and Wavra both looked to see Nayda wading towards them. She looked at Faven's chest and perked, moving faster to get to her legs. She chirped and nudged at Faven._

 _Wavra burst into wild laughter._

 _Faven was a mixture of confusion, irritation, embarrassment, and aroused. But, in the presence of her daughter, she chose to be confused. "What? You can understand her chirps?"_

" _She speaks the tongues of_ _ **lele's**_ _, a gibberish language all_ _ **lele's**_ _speak," Wavra explained. "She thinks you are going to give her milk and would like some now." As Faven spluttered, Wavra stooped down. Nayda cowered back a bit when Wavra put a hand on her head. She chirped back to Nayda who seemed rather upset. Nayda waded away and jumped back into the river._

" _What did_ _ **you**_ _say?" Faven wanted to know._

 _Wavra stood back up. "I told her there will be no suckling as you do not have milk for her." She gave a salacious grin. "But perhaps I should check just in case." Just she dove down with her mouth, Faven's entire body went red as steam poured out of her ears and the whole forest could hear her scream._

" _ **WAVRA!"**_

°•°•°•°

 _When Faven and Nayda returned to the cave, Leo was lounging on the ground while Erion had his belly full and tore up the grass with his claws. He got to his paws the second his sister was in sight and bounded over. Nayda flew off Faven's shoulder, chirping to tell her brother everything she did._

 _Leo got up when he saw Faven red-faved and breathless and her gait holding a slight limp. Worry rolled off him. "Faven, you look terribly red. Are you—?" He sniffed her, then he grinned. "Wavra got to you, did she? I was curious when she would return to you. Did she—?"_

 _Faven held up a finger and looked like her restraint would snap any second._ _ **"Not – one – word."**_

 _Leo chuckled, but he obliged and followed Faven into the cave. "I prepared the boar in my Human Form. Eat. I will take Erion on a little test." He tipped his head. "Nayda appealed to water?"_

 _Faven nodded. "She enjoys it like an Undine would." Her face flushed as her memory flashed back to Wavra._

 _Leo dutifully ignored Faven's second wave of abashment. "I could not keep Erion's paws on the ground," he admitted. "The cub enjoys leaping onto trees and being high in the sky." He sat neatly when they arrived back on the site, unbothered as Faven stripped in front of him. "Perhaps he enjoys the winds. He has an affinity for sensing the drafts."_

 _Faven found her tunic and was swift in her change. "I hope we learn more soon. Do you mind taking Nayda?" She settled into her tunic and took to brushing out her hair from the bottom and slowly going up and up. "I will use my mirror to reach out to friends and see if I may learn more about these 'Warlocks' and their covens."_

 _Leo dipped his head. "To the library then?"_

" _Perhaps. I would like to consult others before I make the trip. Just remember: if I make the visit and have not come back before moon rise, wake me. I will send out Apollo and Peter in the meantime to gather information. Both are swift."_

 _Leo nodded again. "We have a lengthy journey ahead of us, Faven," he rumbled. "Let us pray to the stars that they guide us during it."_

°•°•°•°

 _Those next days turned into a mirage of weeks were quite enjoyable as they journeyed across the forest. Faven began to wake up to Nayda waking her and wanting breakfast and Erion would at times place a paw on her clavicle in an effort to be gentler with her. Nayda was always quick to find a pond or brook to splash around in. She would always tug her brother and would try to share her fish, but Erion was not having it. Erion, on the other hand, enjoyed the breeze on his fur and scales and liked to bounce about from tree to tree. He was becoming quite the hunter and would parade his catches._

 _What came to a surprise to Faven was when both siblings gave their first catches to her and would wait for her to eat._

" _What are they doing?" Faven had asked Leo the first time it happened._

" _It is what I always do for your mother and what all spirits do for one they admire and respect," Leo had told her. "When I hunt, the first catch is always for Sana, Faven. I do it to honor her. These little ones acknowledge you as their mother. They want you to have the first bite to show their respect."_

 _Faven had nearly broken into tears at the gesture. She had smiled and took the fish and rabbit before bending down to kiss either sibling on the head. "Thank you, little ones. Thank you."_

 _From then on, it was normal for Faven to take the first bite before everyone could eat._

 _As they traveled, it would happen every so often a village would be found. The first time Faven was leaving for the village, Nayda was eager to go with her and broken-hearted when she learned she had to stay put. Faven promised she would only go to the village for a couple of hours and left with a heavy heart an inconsolable Nayda and a worried Erion. When she returned, Nayda all but leapt onto her and clung to her side, whining any time Faven tried to separate them. Erion gave her the silent treatment, but he eventually caved and licked Faven's cheek with a growl as though to tell her not to do it again. However, it would happen again and the siblings began to understand while they could not go with her, they could wait for her return and meet her halfway._

 _Erion had begun bringing small gifts to her. It started the fourth time Faven returned from her travels into a local town. He brought to her a pretty leaf that changed color when you turned it a certain way. This would continue on since then. He would do so in the morning, presenting it to her with his chest puffed and hopefulness in his eyes. But there was worry too that she would not like it. Often, Faven would be mesmerized at his finds. A feather from a rare creature. Tuffs of fur from a bear. Maybe a shiny trinket laying beneath leaves. What had really gotten to her was when he found her an abandoned book of fables._

" _It is something felines do to show their love and respect," Leo had told her._

 _The siblings' love for her grown as time passed on and they grew bigger. Soon enough, neither could perch on Faven's shoulder, but they made up for it as they curled around her at night to keep her warm. It amused her when Erion would try to hide under her skirt whenever Leo grew irritated with him and snarled, flashing his fangs. Nayda would often chirp a certain way while in the water and Faven would understand it meant she were to hold onto Nayda's neck as Nayda guided her around. Erion would eagerly take Faven to a place where the wind was at its strongest and whistle a unique tune that matched the wind's pacing._

" _So Nayda is of water and Erion of air," Faven had figured out. "But there is_ _ **more**_ _. What could it be?"_

 _Leo had lapped at her hand, teething it gently in affection. "When the time comes, we will find out. Sometimes, a spirit's Nature will not blossom for centuries. Others take a decade or two."_

 _Contradictory to that, it did not take a decade. It took three weeks after that for Leo and Faven to grasp the truth._

 _A storm had raged while they traveled and left all of them stranded without any cover. It was one of those storms that felt like Hell on Earth Land with unforgiving rain and wind that knocked you off your feet and rattled the trees. What was worse was the lightning cracking down and it was all so close. The trees were cursed with wildfire as they fell down, spreading their disease from plant to plant._

 _Faven rode Endymion and had summoned the Circinus Spirit Lasaille the Compasses (the spirit turned out to be a male navigator with a compass in his right eye) to help her find shelter. He guided Endymion with the simplest of gestures, leaving Endymion to jump over fallen debris and understand the nature of the storm. Nayda flew low beside them. She did not bask in the rain as she normally did. Instead, she held a severe look of worry as she kept close to Faven. Erion floated from sturdy branch to sturdy branch. He located where the winds were at their weakest and guided them that way. Leo did his best to light the way as gold and orange emanated from his fur. He openly growled at the weather. They had to make it somewhere safe. They were so close._

 _But everything had happened so quickly._

 _Lightning struck a nearby tree._

 _The tree caught fire and began to fall._

 _Faven looked up to find out it was about to fall directly on her. The fire and fear reflected in her eyes._

'Oh, no…'

 _Before she knew it, a heavy wind breathed onto her back and kicked Endymion's hind-legs. Endymion whinnied as he stumbled and accidentally throttled Lasaille and Faven onto the ground. Lasaille rolled onto the wet ground, dirtying his scholarly tunic, while Faven bounced and smacked into a tree. She groaned as the world blurred with orange and black melting together and everything felt heavy. She had no strength to get up, not when the wind bit her and the rain nipped her and her lungs felt like they were full of something._

 _Leo was the first to attend to her, still glowing. He prodded her and nudged her desperately. "Faven, you must stand," he pleaded. He teethed as her cloak and yanked to help her. Faven got to her knees, but she wobbled and fell over. Leo caught her with his nose and nudged her onto a tree to help her regain her ground. "Faven, my lioness, do not give up! Rise!"_

 _Faven coughed as she grabbed onto Leo's mane. "Leo," she rasped. She coughed again. She could see Lasaille trying to get to his feet while Endymion was back on his hooves, even if his right wing was bent at an odd angle. What filled her with dread was when she did not feel the cold as she once had before. She was beginning to feel unbearable heat as she saw orange bathe all around her._

 _It was a fire._

 _The forest was catching fire._

" _We will not make it," Faven realized in horror. "Leo…" She coughed again. "Leo,_ _ **leave me…"**_

" _ **Never,"**_ _Leo snarled. He was angry, but he was masking his desperation. He could see how weak she was becoming. "Lasaille!" he cried. "Can you stand? You must guide us away from here!"_

 _Lasaille wheezed. "I can…stand," he promised. He stumbled over. "Mistress… I am sorry…"_

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lasaille_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Compasses)_

 _ **Ability**_ _: Navigation_

 _ **Likes**_ _: being efficient_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: maps_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Never ask for directions from someone else when you're around Lasaille. He's a personal GPS!_ ⌟

 _ **CRACK! CRACK-CRACK!**_

 _Faven's eyes began to droop as she watched lightning strike more trees, knocking them over and into flame. She looked around. She saw Apollo circling them in his Animal Form, cawing his worry, while Peter the Rabbit Spirit dashed up to them and said fast words about there being no escape that slurred together._

'Help…' _she cried weakly in her mind, willing for someone to hear her._ 'Help us…'

 _The world roared as no one came to her call._

 _This was it._

 _This would be how she died._

" _You must…_ _ **return,"**_ _Faven pleaded to her spirits in a rasp. The fumes were catching up to her. She felt so lightheaded while her body felt like it was dragging. Her knees knocked together. "Return to…the…Star Realm… To…my mother…" She gathered the Magic in her chest._ _ **"I c-c-command you," s**_ _he tried to chant._

 _Leo snarled even louder. "Do not waste your Magic on a forced gate closure. We return_ _ **with**_ _you._ _ **Stand,**_ _Faven. We must make haste."_

 _Faven ignored Leo's orders when she looked around. She saw her Celestial Spirits, but two were missing. Panic weighed down her chest and made her heart hurt. "My children," she gasped. She shouted for them against the roar of thunder and the howls of flame. "Nayda! Erion! Wh-Where are y-y-you?"_

 _No answer._

 _And then, something prodded Faven's mind, soft like water and just as female._

'Save…Mother…'

 _Faven's eyes widened as she witnessed it._

 _Nayda had flown up into the sky, an aura of blue pulsing around her like a phoenix's fire would. Alongside her was brother Erion with a roar coming off him in waves. Both stopped and looked at the fire._

 _Both sucked in a breath._

 _Both roared._

 _Nayda spouted a gush of water that looked as powerful as a churning waterfall and as full as the ocean. Erion came forth with fluffed clouds bound together through his own winds. The forces of water and clouds and winds swept over the wildfire, stamping them down and snuffing them out within a matter of moments._

 _Endymion blinked his disbelief at the power behind such attacks. "They are_ _ **stopping**_ _the wildfire," he whispered._

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _Lightning streaked the sky as though to remind everyone it had the power to tip the balance._

 _Erion left his sister to finish the job to glare up at the sky. He had never looked more regale with his growing horns and his growing mane of clouds. He dashed higher into the sky as though to confront such thunderclouds._

 _Faven nearly stopped breathing. "Eri—!"_

 _Erion roared as lightning struck him in punishment. But it did not look like he was hurting. No. He was feeding off the lightning and absorbing it. More bolts of lightning that left the sky instantly when to him, unconcerned of the forest. He took in the shock rolling over his body in stride, in expectancy. The lightning was not punishing him. He was taming the lightning._

 _Lasaille was in shock. "He is controlling the_ _ **sky,"**_ _he whispered. He winced as the rain began to lighten._

 _Leo watched Nayda who had long-since stopped the forest fire was turned to the clouds. Her eyes glowed blue as the rain lessened and lessened until the rain was no more. Erion gave a mighty snarl and the thunderclouds were startled and dissipated without grand question. The sky was back to being that natural preppy blue and the clouds went back to nimbus, all wispy and sated. The damage to the forest was done. It was charred with unethical smoke collaborating with fallen debris. But there was no red flower blossoming amongst the flora anymore. The forest had been saved._

 _Faven coughed, hunching over. "What—?" She coughed again. "What_ _ **happened…?"**_

'Mother…proud?'

 _Faven looked up to see Erion and Nayda lowering to the ground. They had grown to her bicep, just shy of her shoulder, in just a few weeks and, even if they were intimidating, they looked shyly at her as though to gauge her reaction._

'Mother…safe?'

 _This time, the voice sounded masculine and a bit pubescent. It brought quiet honor and love in its words._

 _Faven was in awe at the siblings. "You can_ _ **speak?"**_

 _Nayda thought hard on that as though unsure how to answer._ 'Mother…speak… Speak Mother words… Mother safe. Love Mother.'

' _Protect Mother,' Erion added. He padded forward to rub his jaw along her side. He had watched Leo do it many times to display his open devotion and copied the movement._ 'Love Mother.'

 _Faven's eyes sparkled with unshed tears._ _ **"Erion…"**_ _She turned to Leo for answers._

" _They have bonded with you and your imprint of being their mother has solidified," Leo educated, though even he sound thoroughly shocked at hearing the two siblings speak. "Young spirits may only communicate to their parents when ready and exposed to enough language."_

 _Nayda came forth to take up the other side of Faven. She ruffled her wings and nuzzled Faven's back. Faven hugged her children with as much love as she could muster. "All this time, I feared we would never speak for they only spoke in their tongues, but now…" Her voice choked at her own emotions._

'Safe. Mother safe. Mother…proud?' _Nayda sounded confused at the word, but she pressed for Faven's answer._

" _I am_ _ **very**_ _proud," Faven whispered. She closed her eyes as tears fell, tear of happiness. "I love you_ _ **so much,**_ _my children."_

 _Both siblings made a pleasant humming noise in their link to Faven as though thriving off her happiness._

 _Leo took a step back to watch the intimate affair. To Peter, he said, "Run as fast as you can to Mother Star and her pride. Tell her we have found the Nature of the two spirits Faven mothered. Erion is of the clouds and sky. And Nayda is of water and storm. They are truly the God Spirits we have been waiting for."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Faven heartily laughed as she watched Nayda bait her older brother. The sister enjoyed prodding Erion's side before fluttering off. Erion had been patient up until now. He snapped his jaws at her and growled in warning. Nayda merely chirped her teasing laughter as she landed on a branch, shaking her tail. Erion took that as a challenge and raced after her, easily mounting onto a branch. He kept his growls playful for his little sister and seemed pleased to her squeals when he caught up to her._

 _Leo flicked his ears and tail. "Nayda acts like a newborn," he grumbled, though not unkindly. "Erion has taken to playing with her to appease her."_

" _She is_ _ **young**_ _, Leo," Faven reminded, her hand on his mane and grasping it. His mane was nice, soft and always clean. "Playing is what siblings do."_

 _Something sad passed Leo's eyes. "Not_ _ **all**_ _siblings."_

 _Silent comfort by a gentle scratching was all Faven could offer. "Lady Aquarius will become a good mentor to Nayda when the time comes for them to meet," she said as she changed the subject. "She needs a firm hand."_

 _Leo chuckled. "I remember a time when a little star also took delight in playing rather than learning," he jested towards her. "When you were all hair and eyes and thought nothing more than playing pranks on your mother's spirits."_

 _Faven bumped Leo's shoulders. "I have grown," she protested in a childish manner. "I know better now than to prank the Lion King."_

" _That you do," Leo growled in agreement. He watched carefully as Nayda misjudged the distance and fell to the ground. Erion leapt after her in worry, chuffing. Nayda shook off the pain and chirped eagerly, ready to play again. She took off with her brother following her more closely this time to ensure she did not fall. "It has been a while since we have heard from Perseus and Andromeda," he commented._

 _The realization stumbled upon Faven too. "I_ _ **did**_ _send them as my representatives," she reminded as though to sate her own worry—it did not work—"so perhaps there is work to be done." A statement ended in soft question._

 _Leo hummed, but neither were convinced._

 _ **CAAAAAAAAW… CAAAAAAAAAAW…**_

 _Leo and Faven looked up to see Apollo circling overhead. They stopped to allow the Eagle Spirit to swoop down. Apollo landed on a nearby branch, shuffling his wings about him._

" _Do you bring news of another village?" Faven hoped._

 _Apollo hesitated. "I do, my Lady, but something is afoot," he admitted. "The town smells of sulfur, yet there were people who walk free without a care in the world. What is worse is the cathedral built at the center of the town. It seeps out strange Magic. I have watched it for several days, but none enter or exit it."_

 _Leo bristled. "It is obvious, is it not?" he growled._

 _Faven covered Leo's mouth with a hand. "We cannot know for sure," she admonished. "I must investigate this cathedral church."_

" _ **Not**_ _alone," Leo refused almost immediately. "I shall shift into my Man Form and accompany you."_

 _Faven offered the Lion Spirit a light smile. "And risk you growling like a possessive husband and exuding your Magic when any person steps within five inches of me?" She shook her head. "I cannot bring you, Leo. But you must know I am_ _ **never**_ _alone." Fingers kept her keys and they thrummed to their mistress' call._

" _I would feel better if I escorted you." Leo persisted in his stubbornness. "At least until the border in my Cat Form."_

" _Not with the risk of exposing me as a witch," Faven denied. "They will think you my familiar. Being a witch in this day and age is still something people show fear and antagonism too, even with Witch Trials illegal. With these Dark Covens filled with these self-proclaimed 'Warlocks', I must stop their spread before mortals catch word and begin to fear all Covens once again."_

" _Yet, if there is a wizard present—"_

" _Then, I mask my Magic Aura like I have been taught," Faven shot back._

" _And how will you hide your spirit from a Coven full of Warlocks?" Leo challenged. "If this farce of a Coven has invaded an entire town, they will sense you in a heartbeat."_

 _Faven grinned. "My Cloak of Solomon should do the trick," she answered. She shed her own cloak and snapped a finger. Out of nowhere, a cloak fluttered onto her. The exterior of the cloak was a common man's brown. It looked like a regular piece of clothing all people wore. But the interior was where things got tricky. The universe was in the interior with the showing the stars and novae and space. She lifted her hood and turned to the Lion Spirit. "Take care of them. Should I not be back before sundown, you may come for me but be_ _ **discrete."**_

 _Leo grumbled, but he reluctantly laid down. "Know I do not approve of this, cub," he muttered._

 _Faven was all prepared to walk away—_

'Mother does not go!'

 _Faven was surprised when Erion yanked her back by taking her cloak in his teeth. She turned on him with a scolding frown._ _ **"Erion…"**_

 _Erion shook his head._ 'Mother does not go', _he insisted._ 'Mother stay. Stay safe. Protect Mother.'

 _Faven took Erion's head in her hands and rubbed his jaw. "Erion, I_ _ **have**_ _to go," she told him. "I_ _ **promise**_ _I will return at sundown."_

 _Nayda nudged Faven's rear back into the forest. When Faven turned to her, Nayda sat as though to block her. She chirped unhappily._ 'Mother does not leave,' _she pleaded._ 'Mother stay. Mother stay here. Love Mother.' _She swung her head back to the tree line and gave a mad caw._ 'Bad Magic. Magic feels wrong.' _She turned back to Faven and chirped._ 'Mother stay. Mother protect.'

 _Faven understood the siblings immense worry and opened her arms. The siblings knew what to do and gathered into her, sharing her chest. She stroked Erion's neck while she nuzzled her cheek into Nayda's muzzle. "I know you do not want me to be alone, but I am never alone. The stars are a friend of mine and have never failed me, not_ _ **once."**_ _She relinquished them to peer into their sad gazes. "Now. Stay with Leo. I will be home in time for a late dinner. Why not train for a bit and brush up on your craft? It would make a mighty fine tale over dinner to speak of more control over your powers." She kissed both their cheeks. "I love you, little ones. I will be home soon." She turned back and walked away._

 _Nayda sank down to watch her go, whimpering._ 'Mother,' _she wailed._ 'Mother stay!'

 _Erion nudged his sister with a chuff. He tried to console her loud cries, but she did not listen to him. She wailed for her mother. She wanted her mother to stay._

 _Leo stalked over to Nayda and pressed a paw on her back. "Come, raindrop. Leave your mother be. She will return," he sighed. "You have much to catch up on in regard to your brother. Let us practice using our senses." He stalked away._

 _Erion chuffed to his sister before going to catch up after Leo with Apollo following._

 _Nayda ignored everyone as she sat in place. She would wait for her mother to come home. She had to make sure her mother came home._

 _So, she waited._

°•°•°•°

 _When the rays of sundown hit Nayda's fur and feathers, she sat up. Her mother had not come home._

 _So,_ _ **she**_ _could come to her mother._

 _Nayda ruffled her wings and flapped them to go forth. She flew until she was at the edge of the forest. Hesitation crawled into her eyes as she saw the man village. It was curious the way they built strange dens out of stone and tree and spoke in a different tongue than her mother, but she had to push aside all curiosity._

 _She wanted her mother._

 _Nayda did her best to sneak down hillside, even if her white fur and wings forced her to stick out. She heard the chatter of man in their strange tongue and their wagons and their horses, but she cared little for that. She scoped for the familiar figure of a blonde._

'Mother?' _she whispered, reaching for their link._ 'Mother?'

 _Silence._

 _Nayda's worry grew into an uncomfortable feeling of dread._

 _Where was her mother's voice?_

 _Nayda knew she was not as stealthy on land as her mentor was nor in air as her brother was. She could not use the clouds to conceal her or float in the winds. She knew best how to stalk in water. But, if it was for her mother, she would do anything. She journeyed into the man village and made sure to keep herself hidden. She slunk underneath windows and stopped before crossing streets and darting into alleyways. She found it odd with the scent of the red flower constantly in the air and thick dread and despair laced toxically around the entire village, but she wanted to find her mother._

 _And, she would find her at the church._

 _To Nayda, she thought she was being sneaky. She thought she stood a chance against these humans. She thought she was making great progress in finding her mother._

 _She did not expect to be captured so quickly._

 _Nayda cried out as she felt rope burn against her flesh. She cawed her discomfort. Normally, when she gave an ugly caw, Erion and Leo would make sure she got the comfort she wanted. But, in this case, she did not get comfort immediately. Her eyes could only see odd humans that did not smell like her mother. They smelled like death even if they were clearly alive. She found herself being dragged as she thrashed and wailed, but no one would pay her any mind. The humans of the man village continued their day-to-day routines and acted like she was not even there._

 _Tears spilled from her eyes as she cried._

'Mother! Brother! Leo!'

 _No one answered her._

 _Dirt covered her once clean feathers and some part of her mourned how much bathing she would have to do once saved. She shivered when she felt more of that presence. It was that type of feeling one would get when deep in the earth with no light to guide them, knowing they are alone, and hearing the squishing sound of incoming footsteps. It was that type of feeling that made you curl into a ball, that made your eyes dart around, that made you snivel in hysteria._

 _And it swallowed Nayda whole._

 _She continued to caw her frustration and tears when she was unceremoniously picked up and tossed onto one of those cart things she saw from time to time. The creeks of the wheels did nothing to console her cries. Doors opened, clunky and large, and darkness swallowed her. Flames clung to walls to provide little light. Nayda looked around, sniveling, and wrinkled her nose. The strong bitterness of ash and bile stung her snout and she longed to paw at her nose._

'Mother,' _she called, thought wobbly._ 'Scared. Mother. Want Mother. Mother come.'

 _Her mother never answered._

 _More doors opened and she was led into something she had never seen. It was a hollow with strange stone and things Mother called paintings on the ceilings. She was led down an aisle, but she closed her eyes and sniffled. In the distance, underneath her, she vaguely felt spirits of human and creature alike. Their spirits called to hers in warning, in plea, in need. She smelt humans around her, but their scents smelled wrong. They smelled like they had bathed in ash and soot and breathed out only darkness._

 _The humans surrounding her wore their hooded cloaks with their masks all different. Some were given beaked masks, others the half-masked_ _ **colombinas**_ _, others_ _ **voltos**_ _that covered their faces, but a majority had full masks with odd symbols painted on them. Their attire was gaudy and simply gloating their fashion and wealth with velvet and silk gowns and gold stitched into suits and heeled shoes. The only thing all had in common were the cloaks and the simple of the snake eating at its own tail stitched onto the backs._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Coven meaning a group of gathered witches and wizards, something similar to Guilds in the modern era. Normally, a Coven is for the safety and protection of those in its family as well as the exchange of knowledge. But this is no ordinary Coven… »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Nayda was wheeled to the altar where a few cloaked humans donning half-masks waited for her and turned to their people. A dark figure stepped from the shadows and swept to the center of the altar. They were the most abnormal one. Their cloak covered their entire body and gave nothing away besides the height. No hood covered their face for they wore the_ _ **Arlecchino**_ _mask, a Joker's headpiece with a jester's hat and a carved smile._

 _They spread their arms to the congregation. "Greetings, my loyal brethren and sisters," came male introduction. He had to be the High Priest. "Today, we have finally captured a deity spirit to please our Lord. For_ _ **months,**_ _we have used simple spirits and humans for our experimentation, but now? We shall finally see the results our Lord has wanted!"_

 _The congregation sounded: "May we please our Lord with this sacrifice."_

 _Nayda perked when she heard some sort of commotion. Her senses tingled when she felt a spirit so painfully familiar, she broke into more tears._

'Mother…'

 _Muffled expletives were used and vile threats filled the air as two men in cloak came out from a side door with a frustrated Faven in their grasp. Like a slave about to be sold, her wrists were tied and her mouth gagged. Her hair was loose, her skin pale, and her eyes hateful. She had been stripped bare of her clothes and only given the clothes to look like a harlot. A veil had been tucked into her hair with a see-through scarf covering her nose and mouth. A thin white toga was supposed to cover her, but it did nothing except nearly expose her breasts._

 _Nayda's eyes widened and she lurched against her restraints._ 'Mother!'

 _Faven stopped fighting her captors for her eyes to meet Nayda. Pain passed between them._ 'Nayda…'

 _The moment was ruined when Faven was shoved forward._

 _The High Priest continued: "And, so, we bring forth a temptation to appease our Lord—a Star Maiden. As all know, Star Maidens take their vow into maiden-hood by swearing their purity to the Star King himself, so all know a maiden holds her innocence until the day of a blessed union. The purity of a Star Maiden will not only tempt the Lord but_ _ **guarantee**_ _his entertainment so he will stay among us. With the virtue of a Star Maiden and the power of a God Spirit, we shall revive our Lord unto our realm!"_

 _Another push and Faven fell upon the steps of the altar like a slave shoved to the ground. Her eyes burned onto the High Priest with hatred. He stepped down to easily take her gag and she bared her teeth, trying to bite him. The Coven murmured their chortles at such a display, though Faven did not find it funny. "I will_ _ **never**_ _comply to your villainous actions!" she seethed. "You seek to ruin the name of all wizards and Covens with your foulness, you false High Priest!"_

"' _Ruin'?" The High Priest placed a mocking hand over his heart. "My dear maiden, I do not ruin these names—I_ _ **bolster**_ _them. Mortals and immortals and all those between will see the_ _ **strength**_ _in wizards when they see the great power we can unleash."_

" _Lies!" Faven cried as the Coven roared their approval at their High Priest's words. "This man spouts treacherous_ _ **lies!**_ _He seeks to control this power for himself and let those around him perish to this evil! I assure you, Warlock, there is no controlling this evil! And, I warn you, Male"—she let her Magic consume her—_ _ **"let my daughter go lest you feel the wrath of the stars!"**_

 _The High Priest chuckled. "Dear Star Maiden, our unholy Lord will be pleased with such bite in his consort." He stooped down to capture Faven's chin and she growled at him. "The power of your light is so_ _ **potent**_ _and_ _ **growing**_ _…" Realization clicked. "You must be the Heartfilia Coven's next High Priestess," he acknowledged._

" _I will_ _ **proudly**_ _admit my parentage to any who are_ _ **worthy,"**_ _Faven retorted._

 _The High Priest yanked on her chin and reveled in her grunt. "You are as every bit of full-blooded as you are rumored to be,_ _ **Faven Heartfilia,"**_ _he purred. "My Lord will devour the stars in your sky and the bite in your snarl will excite him just as it does me and your Star King."_

" _My King has_ _ **never**_ _laid a hand on my or my purity," Faven snapped._

" _Yet, upon pledging your maiden-hood, you were_ _ **forced**_ _to remain pure for him," the High Priest reminded. "Even after you exchanged a part of your soul for the power of the stars and his tutelage and becoming a recognized Star Maiden, you could not lie with man because we know your king likes his maidens pure so he may take them—_ _ **just like my Lord."**_

 _Faven's ire came back tenfold. "My King and your evil are_ _ **nothing**_ _alike!" she all but screamed. "I gave a part of my soul so I may join my Coven in the stars and the Spirit Realm upon death! My fidelity is_ _ **not**_ _the concern of my King! He is concerned no man or woman is worthy of his maidens' nor monks' time and affection! If they prove worthy and win against His Majesty and our Priestess-Queen, then the union is_ _ **blessed."**_ _Her smirk was cruel. "Your 'Lord' is a_ _ **false god**_ _part of a breed of_ _ **liars**_ _and_ _ **deceit**_ _. Your worship will be your downfall and the rebirth of the Witch Trials with your false Covens!"_

" _ **Oh-ho**_ _… Even_ _ **more**_ _bite…" The High Priest laughed. "My Lord will have you_ _ **begging**_ _for mercy as he owns your purity. Your cries of ecstasy will be heard for leagues and you will be none the wiser."_

 _Faven spat at him._

 _The High Priest deeply guffawed and let her go. "Prepare the maiden and the God Spirit."_

 _Faven's eyes widened as Nayda cried out with unfamiliar hands moving her. "No! No,_ _ **please, please,**_ _let my daughter go!" She shoved at her captors when they tried to grab her and only focused on Nayda who wailed. "Nayda, my sweet raindrop, Mother is here! Mother will not leave you!"_

'Mother!' _Nayda sobbed as she felt fingers defile her feathers._ _ **'Mother!'**_

 _Faven was shoved onto the ground and bumped her head. It took her a moment to shake her head and haul herself to her feet. She growled and sprinted to Nay—_

 _ **PSH.**_

 _Faven was shoved backwards. She shook her head and looked aro—_

 _Her eyes widened._ _ **"No… No, it cannot be…!"**_

 _Candles surrounded her. Cravings in the floor formed a circle with an odd symbol that could be interpreted as a badly drawn crown. Elements of earth, wind, fire, and air had gathered at their respective cardinal directions with offerings of food and spice as well. Faven realized the magnitude of the situation and tried to make a run for it only for a wall of invisible energy to stop her. She pounded her fists along it as she watched Nayda be thrown in her own demonic circle._

" _ **No!"**_ _she screamed. "You cannot comprehend the evil you will spill into this world! Your lord will_ _ **kill you all!"**_

 _The High Priest came forth. "And we would_ _ **happily**_ _let our Lord devour our souls if it meant the unholy Lord achieved ultimate glory, contradictory to your little beliefs. You see, maiden, we are well aware our Lord will need souls to reap to strengthen himself on this realm—but we would be bless Ed if he chose this Coven as the first souls to eat." He watched Faven bash against the shield and tutted. "Your ire will attract Him even more, sweet maiden, and the God Spirit will solidify His presence tenfold. You will make for the perfect consort and future mother to His heirs."_

" _ **I am already a mother!"**_ _Faven snarled at him. "Do not make me show you a_ _ **mother's love**_ _, you_ _ **cretin!"**_

" _Save your breath for Him, sweet maiden," the High Priest hushed. "Children of the Dark Sun—join hands as we begin our invocation of the Great One!"_

 _Hands clasped hands and heads bowed. One of the cloaked Warlocks with a beaked mask came forth with a silver knife on a pillow. He knelt before their superior. "Father, I present to you your blood knife."_

 _The High Priest wielded the knife with ease and traced the blade with gentle finger. "Thank you, Brother." As the man stepped backed, the High Priest raised his hands. "Begin the invocation!"_

" _ **No!"**_ _Faven screamed._

 _Murmurs of prayer flared in chant:_ _ **"Baruch Ha-Paimon Ha-Parashiym… Baruch Ha-Paimon Ha-Parashiym…"**_

 _Faven looked around like a wild animal. "No, no, no,_ _ **please**_ _, you cannot!" she begged in screech. "You must not! You must not summon such evil!"_

 _The priest waltzed around the circle and broke into sonorous prayer:_ _ **"Agios Octinomos-Drakosophia! Ave Paimon Rex Pandemonium!"**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Numinous is the Alchemical Pursuit and Underlying Force of All Demon Magick! Hail unto Paimon, King of Pandemonium!

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Faven thrashed as tears gathered in her eyes, her throat to be raw from her screaming. Nayda could only weep as she cawed for her mother's help._

 _The priest continued:_ _ **"Salve Paimon Rex Occidentalium! Praedicate Aethereus Divus Paimon! Sagax Coelestis Paimon Gloria! Agios Es, Paimon, Divum Et Vorsipelle! Induperator Est Paimon Etiam Reshut Ha-Rabbim!**_ _ **Perveni Coelestis Bellua Ex Qliphoth– Excieo Paimon! Salve Paimon Megist Agente Ex Sitra De-Smola!**_ _ **Adoro Te Paimon, Pentrale Ex Mavethol! Ave Paimon Rex Pandemonium!"**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Hail Paimon, King of the West! I Praise the Eternal Spirit Paimon! Glory to the Wise and Eternal Paimon! Numinous Art Thou, Paimon, Deity and Shapeshifter! Lord is Paimon of the Infernal Plane! Come, Eternal Fiend of the Infernal Plane– I Call Paimon! Hail Paimon, Great Emissary of the Infernal Plane! I Adore You, Paimon, Spirit of the Infernal Plane! Hail Paimon, King of the Infernal Plane!

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The candle's flames danced even higher as something far darker than Magic swept about such a holy steeple._

 _The prayers of the congregation changed._ _ **"Baruch Ha-Paimon Ha-Parashiym…**_ _ **Baruch Ha-Paimon Ha-Parashiym…"**_

 _The priest raised his knife for all to see and a blank palm. Slowly, the blade was drawn to such flesh and dug its teeth into it, spilling blood. The hand recoiled and lowered itself to the circle, making a fist. Blood dripped out of the cracks of fingers and into the crevices of the etched summoning circle._

 _Faven watched in horror as blood began to fill the circle beneath her. Bile threatened to come out, but not from the blood—from the choking stench that gutted her belly and could rot milk inside a cow._

 _The priest swept over to the other circle and let his blood fill the summoning circle's design._

 _The prayer was switched._ _ **"Linan Tasa Jedan Paimon… Linan Tasa Jedan Paimon…"**_

 _Nayda's body contorted when she felt the enslaving chains of brewing evil confine her to the ground. She wriggled and cried and sought the comforting gaze of her mother. She watched Faven scream and cry for them to stop. She watched her mother become helpless._

'Mother… Save Mother…'

 _The High Priest was offered a silk scarf in exchange for his blade. A lower-class sister cleaned and bandaged his wound with the scarf as the priest took in the presence defiling the once great halls worshipping God._

 _The prayer changed._ _ **"Reayaha Bacana Lyan Reme Quim Paimon… Reayaha Bacana Lyan Reme Quim Paimon…"**_

 _When the High Priest had a bandaged hand, he sung for all to hear,_ _ **"Zacam Paimon…! Ol Zodameta Paimon…! Ol Um Isli Gohed Paimon…!"**_

 _Darkness fleshed out from the summoning circles. The church was shielded in darkness. Every ounce of light besides the candles used to summon were snuffed out. Light had no business seeing this event. Cloaks ruffled as a disembodied wind shuffled around like it was seeking something. Faven, in her tears and anguish, sank to her knees in useless prayer._

" _ **O Father of the Heavens, my King of my night-sky, son of the Moon, Beast of Darkness, hear the request of one of your daughter-maidens,"**_ _she pleaded._ _ **"Protect my daughter when I cannot and do not deliver her to the Evil One. O Mother Moon, O Lover of Night, hear the request of one of your daughter-maidens. Lest no harm befall on my daughter…"**_

 _The prayer switched._ _ **"Linan Tasa Jedan Paimon… Linan Tasa Jedan Paimon…"**_

 _The High Priest quieted his singing as he strode to Faven's circle. He raised his arms and two brothers and sisters respectively came to his side. "Now, I will begin to invoke our Lord with the body ritual!" he announced. At that, the sisters and brothers helped disrobe him. A thick man's body waxed clean of skin was unveiled. He had the build of a man who did hard labor yet had gotten a bit lax over the last few weeks. A loincloth was all he was given to cover himself. Before he could reveal his face as he lifted his mask, another cloaked person hastily covered his face with a half-mask that only showed teal irises. He had a clean-shaven face and locks grown to his shoulder blades._

 _He stepped into Faven's circle._

 _Faven realized a little too late what was happening when the rope used as her leash was yanked and she was on her back._

 _Nayda's eyes widened._

'Mother….!'

 _Faven tried to claw at the High Priest with shouts of protests and pleas of halt falling off her lips and onto deaf ears. Four Warlocks appeared to hold her down, her hands above her head and her legs spread wide. Tears leaked from her eyes as she begged for them to let her go, for them to not understand what they were doing, for them to_ _ **stop.**_

 _None heeded her._

 _The High Priest announced to his murmuring congregation: "Once our sacrifice has climaxed and the ritual has been complete, may we invoke our Lord's good name!" A hand slowly shoved up the skirt of her dress. A caress on her bare thigh drifted higher and higher._

 _Faven froze._

 _Terror did odd things to a person. It triggered that instinct in you every time to make the decision: fight or flight or freeze. For some, the basal instinct to fight your way out hit you with adrenaline and made your ears rush with blood. For others, the need to get away, far far away, did not even register until you were a mile in and your heart was pounding, your lungs burned, and you could feel the earth beneath your feet._

 _But, when you froze, it was not because weakness hit you._

 _It was because terror has consumed you, stripped you of your name, and made you its_ _ **bitch.**_

 _Two fingers paused then went forward._

 _Faven's breathing hitched, chest tensed._

 _The fingers kept pushing and pulling, entering and leaving._

 _The gleam in Faven's eyes died._

 _She was trapped within terror, within fear, within shame and guilt and the_ _ **desire to die.**_

 _The ugliness of wetness squished within ears._

 _Her body tingled, sensing something was happening out of nature's intent. Her heart increased out of nature's intent. Something coiled in her gut out of nature's intent. The wetness increased out of nature's intent. It might have been nature's intent, but it felt like nature's_ _ **betrayal.**_

 _The fingers stopped when the moment struck. Rather than push, they pulled and held two fingers coated in slickness and cream for all those to see._

 _Faven could not even move._

" _Our sweet maiden is ready to complete the ritual!" the High Priest announce with victory in his smile. He suckled his fingers as someone undid the straps to his loincloth and let it fall for all to see._

 _Faven was motionless._

 _The priest crawled atop her with heated pants and his hand slick with saliva and her traced her jaw. "You will make the most_ _ **beauteous**_ _sacrifice for my Lord,_ _ **Faven Heartfilia,"**_ _he whispered in rancorous breath. "Your innocence tastes even sweeter than I hoped. I wonder… Will your King even speak to you for letting me steal your purity? Or, will he kill one of his impure daughter-maidens with the Moon on his side?"_

 _ **DRIP.**_

 _A tear leaked from Faven's right eye._

 _ **DROP.**_

 _The priest looked down for his hand to grab himself. "Scream for me, maiden," he purred as he lined himself with her._ _ **"Let my Lord hear you and rejoice!"**_

 _He pushed._

 _Some viewed being still as a weakness—_

 _ **(Why stay still? Why not fight? I would fight! Rip them off you! Punch them! Scream for help!)**_

— _but how could you fight when there was nothing left?_

 _There were physical feelings just barely there. The feeling of nature's intent, nature's betrayal. The feeling of the unnatural push and pull that tore at you and filled you and abandoned you before repeating the circle. The feeling of unwanted breaths on your numb flesh. The feeling of a weight that would not go away, that would forever be imprinted, the heat, the height, the aura—_ _ **you would never forget.**_

 _But that was just the surface. Anything beneath was buried deep below that terror that enslaved you and owned you in every way. You could have nothing in your belly, but it churned and your throat burned and your mouth gagged, itching to release what it withheld. There was that shame, that guilt—_

 _ **(This is my fault. This is my fault. I'm ruined. No one will want to touch me. No one will love me. I hate myself. Why couldn't I do anything? Why can't I move? Why am I crying? Why? Why? Why?)**_

— _that would always be in your mind even when you smiled and laughed and slept. They would be the ones to feed into your nightmares and your fears and your daydreams when all was said and done and would be the ones that would force you to say I'm fine when someone saw your haunted eyes._

 _Sweat nestled onto flesh as the sounds of skin to skin sounded between the notes of prayer and breathy pants. The winds of change made themselves known as they forced through the defiled chapel. The summoning circles of blood gleamed with the oncoming of something big. Something was ready to merge._

 _Nayda could feel all her energy draining and being poured into the circle. The world doubled and the prayers and pants meddled into a blur that did not make any sense. She kept her drooping eyes on her mother._

'Mother… No… Mother… Scared…'

 _A grunt left the lips of the priest. "He is coming." A jagged smile wrote onto his lips. "Yes!_ _ **My Lord is coming!"**_

 _ **In and out.**_

 _ **Blank eyes.**_

 _ **Push and pull.**_

 _ **Whirling excitement.**_

 _ **Skin to skin.**_

 _Another grunt. Another ripple of flesh. A twitch of muscle._

 _Blank eyes. Motionless. No light could pass into them. No light would shine into them._

 _The priest gritted his teeth as his arms shook from his weight, from his excitement, from his perfect effort. "Rise, my Lord, feast upon this realm!" he preached as his grunts escaped him. "Join your children and spread your wisdom! I invoke you, Paimon!"_

 _A snap of hips._

 _A twitch._

 _A strangled moan._

 _ **Stillness.**_

 _The entire chapel rattled. The pews physically vibrated from the force bearing down on them. The prayers grew into harmony as joined hands rose up. The candles flames swayed to connect into rings of fire, trapping those within the circles. Blood mixed with black and began to rise u—_

 _ **BOOM.**_

 _The doors blasted open in a hurtling orange._

" _ **En seiðr nes færdig til den nes færdig-yin!**_

 _Nayda's eyes were filled with something holier than simple light. It was as if the entire church was cleansing itself of evil. But she could not stay awake for it all. The light consumed her, told her to not worry, and she listened. She could feel herself falling asleep under the lull of the spell._

 _But, to the outside world, life was not that simple._

 _The summon circles had been decimated, but the church itself had been untouched. Hands broke and prayers were exchanged for screams as panic spread. The cloaked men and women misted themselves into darkness and zoomed away without further thought. They broke through the ceiling in their efforts of evasion and escape. The High Priest pulled himself off the maiden he once coveted, was robed, and misted with his loyal brethren who stayed with him. The ring of fire had been whisked away into harmless smoke._

 _And all that was left was a sleeping God Spirit, a paralyzed Star Maiden, and irreparable doors._

 _Leo snarled in his leonid form with Erion at his side. The fact that the chapel had been abandoned did not surprise them. Their concern lay with the only two left. Leo did not even waste his time as he transcended into his Man Form (he was a long-faired warrior in his tailored tunic, cat ears, and a lion's tail) mid-stride. They diverged before the altar with Erion dashing towards his sister and trampling the candles while Leo went for the daughter of his mistress._

 _Nayda whimpered and shivered as her brother circled her, chuffing. He eventually nudged her neck and licked her feathers. When Nayda opened her eyes, Erion looked visibly relieved and purred as they touched noses._

 _Leo's nose made him recoil. His eyes dropped onto the motionless Faven and the foul stench reeking between her legs._ _ **"No… Faven…"**_

 _Perseus and Andromeda rushed into the church with Atlas Vega peering through the open gateway, starry eyes filled with worry and anguish. Andromeda gasped at seeing Faven's body sprawled and her eyes dead. "Mistress…" Her eyes caught the mess between Faven's legs and acid sickness choked her throat. "Was she…?"_

 _ **STEP…**_

 _A different set of footsteps stepped into the chapel._

 _ **STEP…**_

" _She is alive," Leo verified as he listened for her heart beat. "Alive but terrified. She has been…" The rage of the Lion King flashed in the depths of emerald, then agony. "I failed," he whispered. "Oh, Faven…_ _ **I failed you…"**_

 _Andromeda openly wept._ _ **"No…"**_

 _Perseus held her close, but his navy eyes held shame for not being there for his mistress and guilt for her suffering._

 _ **STEP… STEP…**_

 _Nayda rose with Erion's nudging. She chirped weakly, grateful for his arrival, and took in his laps when her eyes landed on their mother. She shoved him away to rush as quick as she could to Faven with Erion at her side. Their young eyes gazed at their broken Star Maiden._

'Mother… Mother hurt…'

 _Nayda openly whined and nudged Faven's shoulder. When Faven did not respond, Nayda chirped, distressed, and laid her head on Faven's stomach. Erion lapped at Faven's forehead and settled down next to her, rumbling consoling purrs._

'Mother, we are here,' _he told her._ 'Wake. We are here. Mother go home. We go home.'

 _Faven said nothing._

 _ **STEP… STEP…**_

 _Nayda smelled someone unfamiliar and leapt to her feet, snarl on her lips. She glared at the trespasser with feathers ruffled._

'Go away!' _she thundered._ 'Man bad! Man hurt Mother! Protect Mother!' _The aura of her Magic swirled around her._

 _Erion growled at his sister._ 'No, Sister.'

 _Nayda shot Erion a confused look._ 'Brother—!'

" _My sweet star..."_

 _Knees sank down on a too-cold floor. Pale hands glinting in the light were gentle in touching, but hesitant when Nayda snapped at them, untrusting._

 _Leo growled. "Nayda, show respect. He is a friend, not a foe."_

 _Nayda, hurt, backed down and refused to look at anyone but Faven._

 _Pale hands reached to capture Faven. She did not move or say a word as she was gathered into a cool body, into silk clothes, into a comforting presence. Thin lips pressed into her hair._

" _ **Minn hjerta… Eka em hiert."**_

 _ **DRIP.**_

 _The darkness in Faven's eyes brightened in a shimmer._

 _ **DROP.**_

 _Tears leaked from her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. A shaky hand latched onto silk and clung to it like it was her lifeline. She tried to say something, tried to do something, but nothing came out except tears._

 _A hand curled her head into silk chest. Wide eyes cried. Tear upon tear stained silk._

 _Nayda watched as her mother was picked up with only the most grace and care. She watched the man brush past spirits without saying a word to them. It was not considered rude at all. He walked with such poise and such elegancy, he could not be human. Ears carried pointed tips and slanted angles. Jaw sharp and face long and shaped. Crystalized silver colored locks that streamed in the air._

 _Leo stood. "Come, Nayda, Erion. Let us follow."_

 _Nayda refused._ 'Who man to Mother?'

 _Leo paused. "He's her_ _ **heart**_ _, Nayda. He's the only hope we have to get your mother back."_

°•°•°•°

 _The mist rolled on the highlands of the early morn. There was a particular hush in these parts when the sky was gray and silent and the cold was not bitter but could turn to any second. A pair of owls overtook the sky and curled it. Below them was a yurt-like tent that had been sturdily constructed for the incoming autumn. They swooped down to the open window and perched themselves._

 _The inside of this yurt was nothing like it should be. It was filled with Magic and vastly expansive. Pots were washing and drying themselves while food was being made over the stove. A fireplace had been stoked and tended itself. Books and knowledges from around the world had made homes for themselves. There was only handcrafted furniture and hand made blankets and pillows._

 _The owls hooted surprise when teeth snapped at them to get the letter in one of their mouths. They angrily hooted at her and raised their wings before leaving._

 _It was Nayda who got the letter. She had grown exponentially with her baby tuff nearly gone for her permanent feathers. Feeling triumphant, she pranced over to the hall and the first door open to her left. It was some sort of study with the man of crystalized silver hair hard at work over his scrolls. His religious piercings glinted in the right light and he only had his blanket around his shoulders to warm him._

 _Nayda huffed and chirped._

 _He looked up to reveal angular eyes of jasper. He smiled when he saw the scroll, relieved. "Ah! I was hoping the return scroll would come today!"_

 _Nayda pranced over to him and laid the scroll in his hand. Then, she sat like a good girl and waited._

 _He breathed a laugh as he tossed nothing into the air. That nothing turned into a fish that Nayda happily caught in her teeth and trounced away with her treat._

" _And do not even try to eat my food before I get my hands on it, young lady!" he warned good-naturedly._

 _Nayda only wagged her tail at him and left the room._

 _He chortled to himself as he opened the scroll. "Silly little birdie…" His eyes glanced over the scroll—_

 _His mouth set in a frown and he closed it._

 _In no time at all, he was down the hall and knocking on a closed door. "Faven, it is I," he said softly. "I have news for you."_

 _No answer._

 _He helped himself into the room. It was a simple design with little touches of home to it. The bed was fit for five but was home to two at the moment. Faven sat on the edge of her bed with her hair down, less wavy than before. She looked as though she had aged greatly with her sunken eyes and brittle hands. His eyes saddened as he came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, scroll in hand._

" _The spies I had planted were all killed," he announced to her, tone dead. "The last letter I received was from the one who managed to get this to me." He opened the scroll to skim over it again. "She says war is brewing. The temples are quietly being abandoned and the children of the Gods are being taken as sacrifices. Spirits and_ _ **fae**_ _grow restless as more are captured. They send warning for us prepare ourselves for not_ _ **if**_ _, but_ _ **when**_ _the_ _ **fae**_ _and spirits take action."_

 _Faven said nothing._

 _He closed the scroll. "It has been months since you have spoken," he told her. "Your grief and shame and guilt—_ _ **I feel it.**_ _The road of healing is not a short one. As of now, I have kept us both from the scrying gaze of our parents. You deserve time and I wish to give you just that." Jasper landed on Faven's form. "But we_ _ **cannot**_ _deny war will come soon and we_ _ **cannot**_ _run from it, as insensitive as that may sound. Our place is with our allies who will need us soon."_

 _He toyed with his stubbled jaw. "Insofar, mainly Daemons have been summoned. As you know, they are neutral and think of no evil or good. However, a handful of Demons have made their ascension onto this realm and make it more susceptible to others. With more cathedral churches and false Covens and insurgence of Warlocks, I will have to join the fray." He lifted his hand to rest upon her brittle one. "But I_ _ **cannot**_ _go without_ _ **you**_ _at my side," he expressed._

 _Faven said nothing._

 _He retracted his hand and stood up. "I will bring you lunch soon," he promised. He left the room and shut the door behind him. He took a moment to rub the bridge of his nose._

'Oh, Faven… How I wish I could heal your emotional wounds as well…'

" _Lisandrus?"_

 _Lisandrus brought himself out of his thoughts to see a wary lithe woman, hair of snow and highlighted in gold. Her eyes were a crisp gold and she carried herself like a warrior. "Apologies, Selene," Lisandrus said, striding towards her. "You return early. Is Endymion with you?"_

 _Selene's eyes visible glittered at the mention of her mate. "He is outside with our findings."_

⌜ **CELESTIAL SPIRIT**

 _ **Name**_ _: Selene_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Celestial Spirit (Unicorn)_

 _ **Magic**_ _: White Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: singing_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: tardiness_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Selene is a well-seasoned unicorn with her third horn, but she gave her first horn as a mating gift to Endymion and her second horn to Lisandrus._ ⌟

 _Her eyes drifted to the door and her horse ears flattened. "Is she still mute?"_

" _Like the moon and stars themselves," Lisandrus murmured. He looked at his spirit desperately. "And, you are certain—?"_

" _Nay, Lisandrus, I ensured no foal would come from her belly," Selene soothed. "My Magic has never failed and I check daily to make sure she is barren and not a trace of that_ _ **cretin**_ _is within her."_

 _Lisandrus nodded, but he could not help looking as remorseful as he felt. "What_ _ **more**_ _can I do, Selene? How_ _ **else**_ _can I help her? I have sought counsel with the gods and they are as_ _ **silent."**_

 _Selene glided forward to lay hand on Lisandrus' shoulder. "You have done_ _ **enough,"**_ _she soothed. "You do not force her. You have not given her bad temper. You nurture her and wait for her."_

" _But, the war will_ _ **not,"**_ _Lisandrus spat out. He sounded angry at the war itself. "I wish to give her time to heal, but how_ _ **can**_ _I when war is to come to our doorstep and we are to be at the front lines? Mother is_ _ **furious**_ _with my leave of absence these past months and Faven's mother sends her worry her daughter has yet to come home." Jasper glinted. "I have not only failed as prince or son—_ _ **I have failed as my heart's protector."**_

 _Selene gently pushed Lisandrus down the hall._ _ **"Come,**_ _my prince. We bring news."_

 _Outside were Erion and Endymion. Erion had barely outgrown the yurt-tent itself and looked proud at his curled horns and adult fur. His scale-shedding would stop when he had matured into his true form. Nayda had come outside and rubbed against Erion's flank in greeting. Streams of memories passed between them so they may relive what the other one had. Endymion stayed in his Pegasus Form, but he happily came over to Selene and circled her, neighing._

" _You were gone from me too long," Endymion whined._

 _Selene smiled as she rested a hand on his snout. "I could blink and you would still complain you could not see my gaze,_ _ **minn hälfr,"**_ _she teased him._

 _Feeling awkward, Lisandrus coughed for attention to be on him. "Sir Endymion, I believe you have news to present to me?"_

 _Endymion pulled away from Selene for gold and jasper to meet. "I do," he said, grave. "It is unfortunate to say we have found two other_ _ **cults**_ _they call 'Covens'. We disguised ourselves to investigate." His wings ruffled at his rolling disgust. "These Warlocks truly have no comprehension for the evil they unleash. They use virgins and orgies and blood to raise their evil only to be slaughtered at the hands of their overlord and used as food."_

" _To the south, a couple leagues from here, lay the Mûre River," Selene continued. "There has been dispute between the lands of the river. The west has been invaded with Warlocks and their slaves while the east has become sanctuary for human, creature, spirit, and_ _ **fae."**_

'We heard mutterings of invasion, slaughter,' _Erion projected. His voice had deepened, but not by much. He was still a juvenile who was peeking into adulthood and he was becoming eloquent as his lessons progressed_. 'Warlocks intend to cross the river to steal souls and Magic. However, those of the east plot for the countless killings of Warlocks and the enslaved humans.'

" _This preemptive battle would be what it would take for the war to begin," Lisandrus realized in horror. "We have tried to keep the peace, but if news spread of this battle, war would come within weeks." He looked at Endymion. "Any word from Atlas Vega?"_

" _From the stirrings of the Heartfilia Coven, unrest is there. Sides are being chosen. Some wish to use spirits in war. Others do not." Endymion looked longingly into the yurt-tent. "Priestess-Queen Sana refuses to make that decision until Faven returns home."_

 _Lisandrus cursed in his native tongue. "We_ _ **must**_ _return Faven home_ _ **and**_ _stop the battle before it begins. I will call for my most trusted friends to meet us at the edge of the highlands." He looked at Selene. "Has the Star King said a—?"_

 _Selene was already shaking her head. "You know as well as I he bears no ill-will towards Faven and considers her his daughter-maiden. As for your_ _ **other**_ _inquiry, he is a God Spirit, Lisandrus, and his first instinct is to protect the stars of his sky. He will not close the gate,_ _ **but**_ _rumor has spread. Those of us who choose to partake in a war that is not ours will suffer his supposed punishment." She snorted. "I care little for punishment. He may be my King, but I serve_ _ **you,**_ _my prince, and will follow_ _ **you**_ _into battle."_

 _Lisandrus could not suppress his smile. "Thank you, Selene." He looked at all the spirits. "I shall send word to my allies. Endymion, Erion, continue to watch the Mûre River and report your updates. If the battle starts earlier than anticipated, we will have to move. Selene, you are with me."_

 _A whining chirp._

 _Lisandrus looked at Nayda who seemed a little indignant she was left out. He chuckled and stroked her rumpled feathers. "Peace, little birdie, you will be tasked with watching over your mother," he assigned. "It is a very important task. Can you do it?"_

 _Nayda puffed her chest and nodded, proud at her assignment._

 _Lisandrus smiled and looked back to the yurt. Jasper tinted in sadness as feelings of faint despair tickled his gut. "From our distance, we will arrive at the river in a month. We all need to prepare ourselves. Stall as long as you can, ruin the Warlocks' plot, and get my allies there swiftly." He started back to the yurt. "We will stop this battle before a war can be born."_

°•°•°•°

 _It was a montage of days and minutes and hours and cycles of the moon and sun. The time spent traveling were by horseback. Selene had transcended back into her Unicorn Form to reveal a sleek mare of white with gold crusting around her horn. Faven rode Selene with Lisandrus on the back of_ _ **Arion**_ _—an elvish horse bigger and sturdier than earth equines with manes and tails made solely of Magic. The rolling mists of the highlands in autumn were turning bitter, anguished that winter would befall in only a few months. The journey during the day was filled in silence. Nayda took to flying great heights with Lisandrus' twin Messenger Spirits who kept her amused as they went from raven to owl to hawks and taught her how to fly like a bird. Lisandrus would continuously glance at Faven who never looked up like she was trained to keep her head bowed._

 _Mealtimes were never different. Lisandrus and Nayda would bring back their hunts to be roasted over stoked flames. Nayda had always especially hunted for her mother and would squawk and nudge at her mother to eat. Faven never did so until Lisandrus helped her feed like spoon-feeding a child. Even drinking, Lisandrus had to guide her lips to his water sack and force her to drink._

 _The nights were the most stressful. Lisandrus stayed up at all odd hours of the night working with his Messenger Spirits returning parchment and delivering it. Selene made sure there was food and kept a close eye on Faven from bathing her to feed her with Nayda making sure her mother was in good company. On some nights, Lisandrus would join Faven in their bed and whisper words in his mother tongue. It was those when emotion would peak from her eyes as tears would leak and she shiver into his chest and her mouth would work in wet wails, but no words were spilled. On others, he fell asleep in his study with ink dotting his hands and cheeks and stress pinching his face._

 _It was approaching a fortnight of their travels of the highlands when something did not feel right._

 _Lisandrus brought the company to a halt. Selene perked her ears alongside the Arion, both aware of a danger they could not pinpoint. The forest near to them was still. The sky was clear. There was nothing but them and the earth._

 _Something dreadful invaded Lisandrus' thoughts as he looked up at the sky to see nothing. "Where are Nayda and the messengers?"_

 _A shrill wail._

 _Selene and the Arion pelted towards the echoed noise faster than horses should move. They broke into the tree-line and weaved between tree and fallen branches, uncaring of the fallen leaves._

 _Another low screech._

" _Hurry!" Lisandrus spurred on Selene and his steed._ _ **"Brysig!"**_

 _Selene and the Arion launched themselves through the forest like they were galloping on air, their bodies cutting through wind at blinding speeds. The sounds of shrieking was not alone. Drunken laughter and heavy voices broke into the party's ears as they slowed down. The sight was upon them and it was disturbing._

 _Nayda lay trapped in a wooden cage for big game with her wings strapped to her body and men trying to muzzle her. Other creatures of earth and Magic were encaged. They howled and shrieked and banged on their cages only for an elastic type shield to appear and expand when they tried to escape through the bars. The campsite was one to easily set up and tear down with a stew cooked and sloppily eaten by men as they laughed and talked about._

 _Lisandrus dismounted to gauge the area. He watched a man converse with another and levirate his bowl to the pot to get seconds._ _ **"Magicians,"**_ _he hissed. "Huntsmen Magicians, no doubt. None have the Magic Aura to be a Mage nor a Hunter."_

 _Selene fluidly transcended into her Human Form and her eyes saw the twin Messenger Spirits in their lowly cage, both riled up. "From what I sense, the extension of their skills lie with simple Telekinesis, nothing more. Maybe a Summoning Spell and a couple of non-combative ones. I sense their weapons are of Magic, but not of their own. A good sign." She curled her lip as she watched the men finally muzzle Nayda and a knife slipped from her sleeve and into her hand. "How shall we dispose of them, my prince?"_

" _This better be enough souls for those damn_ _ **Warlocks,"**_ _came grumble._

 _Lisandrus put a finger to his lips at that._

 _A man plopped next to his body with his water sack and took a quick guzzle. Wiping rum off his beer, he grunted, "The spirits will bring in some serious coin. They promised us each a handful of gold coins per spirit, some silver for any strong beast, and a couple coppers for the normal game." He smirked. "Too damn bad we did not get to haul in some broads. Heard these Warlocks were payin' top coin for pretty young virgins."_

" _How they gonna_ _ **know**_ _if the whore's a virgin?" another man wondered, licking his lips. "Been on the dirt long enough. I say we get one, have our lil' fun, an' sell 'er sayin' she's as saint as Mary. No one's gonna know."_

 _Selene ground her teeth as her grip on her knife tightened while Lisandrus had to physically hold himself back as rage boiled inside him._

 _A man with more booze in his system than he knew what to do with stumbled to Nayda's cage. He cared little she shook and her wide eyes were frightened from man. He hooked a finger onto her muzzle through her cage and slammed her head forward. Drunken breath puffed onto her nose and made her sneeze. He grinned. "Can' wait to sell this one. Smells powerful like one of them God Spirits. Damn Warlocks are gonna love this pretty girl, yeah?" He took a long sip from his rum sack before pouring the rest on Nayda's head. "We will be as fit as kings!"_

 _ **CRACKLE.**_

 _Lisandrus and Selene did not even realize Faven had passed them until it was too late. Lisandrus was about to shout, but Selene covered his mouth._

 _A man leaning on a tree did not even realize a lady was present until—_

 _ **WHOOSH.**_

 _His eyes widened._

 _A dagger had gone straight through his chest._

 _It was dragged out._

 _The man let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell to his knees, shaky hands trying to stop the bleeding._

 _And Faven stood behind him, clutching her dagger._

 _All of a sudden, the happy times of thinking of money and women were gone as men exchanged bowls for bows and swords, aiming them at Faven. One of the men, however, drunker than most and his hair in a plat grinned. "Now, now, men, we are in the presence of a lady," he purred. "A lonely woman who could very well be lost." He stumbled for Faven. "Come now, love, don't be shy. I know ya didn't mean to kill my best mate."_

 _The darkness in Faven's eyes refused to go away as her stare sought for Nayda._ _ **"Let my daughter go."**_ _Her voice thundered even if it sounded weak and unused._

 _At that, the man's lips twisted into a frown. "Darlin', we haven't got yer daughter," he assured. "We are just simple hunters catchin' game is all."_

 _Faven pointed her bloody knife at Nayda._ _ **"Let go of my daughter,"**_ _she snarled once again._

 _Another man (he was a flaring red head with a braided beard like a gnome) stepped forward, lowering his bow and arrow. "Come now, Miss. We don' mean no trouble," he soothed. "Just put the knife down and we can talk about your daughter."_

 _Much to everyone's surprise and relief, Faven dropped her knife._

 _Visible relaxation passed through the group of Hunting Magicians as they lowered their weapons and chattered amongst themselves of this crazed maiden. The red head shuffled closer to Faven with an easy smile and eyes that were not as friendly as he appeared. "Good girl," he cooed, offering a hand to her. "Now, let's talk about your dau—"_

 _ **WUH-CH!**_

 _The red head looked at his wrist to see a whip of streaming Magic coiled around it in a vice like grip._

 _The Magicians halted._

" _I do not believe you heard me the first time…"_

 _ **WUH-CH!**_

 _Eyes dropped onto the ground to see the red head red in the face this time as he lay on his back, pain curling around him. Eyes peeled up to see the blonde maiden stabbing all of them with her dark stare filled with hatred._ _ **"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!"**_

 _A Magician readied himself with knives between fingers and his friends with their bow and arrows. "I think if we take the whore down, we could sell her for some serious coin," he told his hunting brothers._

" _She is not a 'whore', you filthy humans!"_

 _There was no time to even dodge as white Magic intertwined with gold shot around the group of men and trapped them all in their own cage with little effort. They growled and tried to bang on the bars of Magic only to find themselves being electrocuted. Selene rushed past them in her Pegasus Form as Magic shot from her horn and blinded men rushing at her._

 _Lisandrus jumped into the fray with no need to weapons. He covered Faven as she marched for Nayda and used the elements to his advantage, even using pressure points to render his opponent paralyzed. "We could have gone about this without killing that man," he gritted to Faven as he forced winds to knock three men off their feet and chained them to the ground with leaves._

" _ **Give me my daughter,"**_ _was all Faven puffed._ _ **"Give me my daughter."**_

 _Lisandrus finished off the last of his opponents, then turned to Faven. He paused when he saw her eyes._

 _Her_ _ **dark**_ _,_ _ **jaded**_ _eyes._

'Faven…'

 _Selene rear-kicked the last man standing and snorted._ _ **"Humans,"**_ _she hissed, tone acidic. "They will_ _ **never**_ _learn."_

 _ **WUH-CH!**_

 _Selene shifted her gaze to see Faven singe-handedly tear down Nayda's cage with her celestial whip. She dismissed it when finished to pull off Nayda's muzzle. Nayda instantly teared up and sank down to chirp into Faven's bosom, petrified._

 _Faven stroked Nayda's head, feathers sticky from split booze. "There, there," she soothed. Her voice was quickly shaking. It had not been used in too long. "Mother is here, my little cloud."_

 _Lisandrus watched from a respectful distance as Selene approached him, transforming onto two legs. "Free them," was all Lisandrus said to her._

 _Selene hesitated. "Lisandrus… Her eyes—"_

 _Lisandrus turned away._ _ **"Not now,**_ _Selene." With a flutter of his cape, he went to the first of the cages. Ancient Language soothed the beasts' anxiety and he whispered a spell onto the cage. Selene took one last look of mother comforting daughter. The God Spirit shook within the Star Maiden's grasp. But even as Faven soothed her with words and pets, her dark eyes never lightened._

 _°•°•°•°_

 _It was later that same day when they had settled within Lisandrus' yurt-tent for the night. Dinner had been eaten, the stars watched the earth, and the world continued to spin. Selene stayed outside as a dutiful watchman for the night with no need for fire to see._

 _Lisandrus stepped out of his study. He had gone back to loose pants and a vest that exposed his hairless chest. His hair was free of his religious braids and rolled down his shoulders. He heard mutterings in the main room and journeyed out to see Faven had taken to comforting Nayda before the stoked fire, humming a lullaby of the stars. Nayda had fallen asleep with clean feathers, a bandaged wing, and a calmed soul while Faven stared half-lidded at her daughter, hair still up and her nightdress on. She did not even look up as Lisandrus approached her._

" _How is she?" Lisandrus murmured._

 _Faven continued to stroke Nayda's neck feathers. "She will be frightened, but I have prayed to His Majesty and the Dream Spirit she shares flight with her brother." Her voice sounded securer than before, but still, it was quiet._

 _Lisandrus sank down on the other side of Nayda and stroked her maw. "These Warlocks enlist Magicians now to collect souls and women—_ _ **sacrifices."**_ _He hissed out the horrid word. "From the information I extracted, more of these hunting parties venture into forests and unknown little villages to pillage in the name of these Warlocks. This party is on its fourth raid. Knowing these Warlocks, they would not have been paid but slaughtered like cattle and treated as sacrifices."_

 _Faven said nothing. She just kept humming._

 _Jasper looked up. Mouth tipped down in frown, thinking, hesitating. "Faven"—a caress of her name, soft-spoken and wary—"we_ _ **must**_ _talk of what happened, of what you did."_

 _The humming stopped._

" _You took a life when it was not necessary." Lisandrus watched her carefully for her reaction. "I know little of the vows a Star Maiden makes upon entering maidenhood, but I_ _ **do**_ _know you took a vow to never play Creator and steal a life when you could avoid it."_

 _Faven's hand stopped moving._

 _Lisandrus' eyes went down to Nayda and watched her sigh. "Nayda is precious to you and those Magicians had no right to steal her from you," he started, initially taking her side, "but perhaps a different way to handle that man—"_

" _I could not save her before."_

 _Jasper lifted to look into dark chocolate that gazed at the sleeping spirit._

" _I was_ _ **helpless,"**_ _whispered Faven. "I could not save her because I could not save myself._ _ **I failed as her mother."**_

" _You did_ _ **not,"**_ _Lisandrus insisted. "You know Nayda thinks that untrue. As does Erion and all of us."_

" _But it_ _ **is**_ _true." Faven's hands wriggled into feathers. "I failed as a mother and a Star Maiden. I was…" Darkness shimmered. "I was…"_

 _Hands went to Faven's cheeks and thumbs stroked flesh. Lisandrus shook his head._ _ **"You never failed,"**_ _he promised. "You are a good woman and_ _ **great**_ _mother. What happened to you was not your fault and you had no control over it." His fingers shifted to her hair and began to undo it. "You had no way of knowing they would ambush you. You had no way of knowing they would take your keys or Nayda. You are not Fate, Destiny, or Time."_

 _The first lock of hair fell._

" _ **You**_ _are Faven Heartfilia, a_ _ **beautiful**_ _maiden who is_ _ **loyal**_ _to her family and to the stars and spirits as promised. That horrible moment does_ _ **not**_ _define you. Your children, your spirits, your family, your dreams, your journeys, your future…_ _ **does."**_

 _More locks fell._

 _Faven closed her eyes. "I could not even face myself or my spirits," she confessed. "I could not look at myself. I should have fought. I should have done more—!"_

" _You did_ _ **enough,"**_ _Lisandrus shushed. "It was_ _ **you**_ _alone who left home when you heard a God Spirit was killed in the process of reviving unnatural evil into this world._ _ **You**_ _went to look for her children._ _ **You**_ _went to learn more about Warlocks and their evil to stop them and better this realm. You forsook_ _ **everything**_ _to help spirits you did not even know."_

 _Gold hair fanned out along Faven's back. Hands slid to her cheeks to wipe her tears._

" _And, to help them, I was willing to abandon you and our future," Faven hiccuped. "So why do you not hate me?"_

 _Lisandrus smiled that type of smile where his dimples were prominent and his eyes tenderly flamed. "I could never hate_ _ **minn hjerta."**_

 _Faven leaned into his hands, ducking her head. "You_ _ **should,"**_ _she breathed, "for I have no innocence left."_

" _Nonsense," Lisandrus dismissed. "Innocence is nothing but a_ _ **concept**_ _. Humans have_ _ **always**_ _thought innocence is purely_ _ **physical**_ _, but to those of us who are not? Innocence, purity—it is in the eye of the beholder and you may lose it_ _ **whenever**_ _and to_ _ **whomever**_ _you wish."_

 _Faven silently exhaled a cry at that._

 _Lisandrus visibly softened._ _ **"Minn hjerta,**_ _when your Star Spirits found me and told me of your children and decision, I_ _ **rejoiced**_ _knowing you were successful in your quest. Even if I would never see you, I never stopped loving you. And, even now, I_ _ **still**_ _love you."_

" _I am_ _ **ruined,**_ _Lisandrus," Faven sobbed._

" _No, Faven, you are_ _ **not**_ _'ruined'," Lisandrus feverishly explained. "You are_ _ **strong**_ _and a_ _ **survivor**_ _. You are a_ _ **mother**_ _. You are a_ _ **Star Maiden**_ _, heir to the Heartfilia Coven._ _ **You**_ _are_ _ **you**_ _and_ _ **nothing**_ _will ever change that."_

 _Faven opened her eyes._

 _Shimmering milk chocolate with flecks of honey connected with affectionate jasper._

" _Thank you," Faven appreciated, "for believing in me and being there for my children when I could not."_

" _And I would do it again," Lisandrus promised. "For you, I would do_ _ **anything."**_

 _A ghost of a smile touched Faven's lips. "Even give up your crown?" she teased lightly._

 _Lisandrus, however, was somber as he answered, "If you asked, I would gladly step down from my throne."_

 _Faven sighed and her hand went to Lisandrus', covering it. "Lisandrus, we have discussed this," she reminded. "You are_ _ **not**_ _to abdicate. Álfheimr_ _ **needs**_ _its prince to becoming king,_ _ **especially**_ _when times grow dark. You are needed_ _ **there."**_

" _ **I**_ _am needed where_ _ **you**_ _are," Lisandrus snapped back. "Come, Faven, does my mother deceive you with her talks of old age? She has_ _ **centuries**_ _before her to continue her rule and has taunted me mercilessly with talks of making my cousin the true heir."_

" _She goads to rise jealousy," Faven put in. "She has seen you jealous, Lisandrus, and knows you will move suns and moons if someone threatens your desire. She hopes you aim your desire to king."_

" _I_ _ **refuse!"**_

" _Now, you speak stubbornly," Faven chastised._

" _I speak_ _ **truth,**_ _" Lisandrus insisted. "_ _ **My**_ _ **place**_ _is with_ _ **my**_ _ **heart**_ _. It is rare for any species to find their half, even rarer in humans. But we_ _ **found**_ _each other. I fought your King and won the right for our union and our future. Our_ _ **place**_ _is with_ _ **each other."**_

 _Faven gently shook her head. "Our_ _ **place**_ _is with our_ _ **people**_ _. You will be crowned king of all elves. I will be given title of Priestess-Queen. These things cannot change."_

 _The desperate plea in Lisandrus' eyes was heartbreaking._ _ **"I cannot lose you."**_

 _Faven let her hand caress his cheek._ _ **"You never will,"**_ _she vowed in low whisper as chocolate and jasper met intimately._

 _A chirp._

'Mother…'

 _Faven and Lisandrus broke apart as Nayda yawned and roused herself from sleep. Her eyes opened sleepily to scan over Faven. When she was satisfied, she settled her head within Faven's lap._

'Mother fine… Mother spirit feel bright…'

 _Faven smiled. "I feel bright?"_

'Yes. Mother spirit feel bright… Warmer, less cold… Miss Mother warm…'

" _I am sorry I scared you," Faven apologized. "I had a lot to think about and I still do…"—her eyes met Lisandrus—"but I promise to be here for you more, my raindrop."_

 _Nayda opened her eyes again and flicked between Lisandrus and Faven curiously. Something mischievous sparked._

'Mother?'

"Yes, Nayda?"

'Lisandrus is Mother too.'

 _Lisandrus blushed wildly while Faven laughed into a hand. "Nayda, Lisandrus cannot be your mother," she chortled._

 _Nayda frowned._ 'Why?'

" _Because…" Faven paused. "Because he is your_ _ **father."**_

 _Lisandrus' eyes widened. "Faven?"_

 _At that, Nayda tipped her head._ 'What is…'Father'?'

" _A father is like a mother, but a boy instead of a girl," Faven educated._

 _Nayda seemed to understand that._ 'Did I have Father once?'

" _Spirits generally have mothers or fathers, but not both," Faven told her. "Spirits have no need for two parents to come to existence like humans do. But, now, you have two parents—Lisandrus and I."_

" _Faven…"_

 _Faven looked back to Lisandrus who looked abruptly serious._

" _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _about this?" he asked._

 _Faven nodded. "You took care of my children when I was unable… I want to make it official. You will_ _ **always**_ _be the father to my children, Lisandrus." A light blush broke out on her peachy cheeks._

 _Lisandrus found his own cheeks burning as he eyes looked at the ground. "I… I would like that…" he said back._

 _Nayda watched the pair turn even more red when a thought occurred to her._ 'Mothers and Fathers make little mothers and fathers?'

 _Faven hummed positively. "Children call other children in their family 'brothers' for boys and 'sisters' for girls like you and Erion call each other."_

 _Nayda thumped her tail in excitement._ 'Mother, Father—I want brothers and sisters!'

… _and she watched Lisandrus begin to smoke as his body turned red and Faven wilt into a spluttering mess._

 _°•°•°•°_

 _Those next days were the most fun they had been in_ _ **months**_ _._

 _Nayda kept to the ground with her bandaged wing and traipsed amongst the steeds and became nosier than most days. She asked a bundle of questions about parenting and how spirits and humans were born. Faven and Lisandrus took turns answering for what they could, but they shared their deep embarrassment when Nayda pointed her questions for more siblings to play with._

'But, _**why**_ can I have no brothers or sisters?' _Nayda had complained._ _ **'I**_ want to be bossy like Brother.' _Her nose prodded Faven's stomach._ 'Mother have many little ones so I can boss them.' _She puffed her chest._ 'I be bossy like Brother and love them.'

 _Faven could have fainted from the implications, Lisandrus had looked like he wanted to flee, and Selene was snorting her laughter._

" _Right now is not the time for children," Lisandrus had tried to dissuade. "We have to focus on this battle and the days ahead."_

'Not now,' _Nayda had echoed, the words distasteful. She perked afterwards, hopeful._ 'Later then? After fight?'

 _Jasper and chocolate had met for a second before quick second with longing before looking away, shy._

 _Faven coughed, clearing her healing throat. "Perhaps…"_

 _Lisandrus had whipped his head to look at Faven in surprise. "Re…?_ _ **Really?!"**_

 _Faven had tried to look composed, but her red face gave her away. "Do not get any ideas, prince, I said 'perhaps'."_

 _Lisandrus could not wipe off his goofy grin._ _ **"Perhaps…"**_

 _Nayda had an odd spring in her step after that. Conversations with her had taken turns of the pros and cons of having another sister first or a brother first and her adamance she got to name them. Arguments had started between Lisandrus and Faven when all this hypothetical talk got to their heads and they butted heads of the names of their firstborn son and daughter. Selene was the one to end the arguments amusedly by asking them when they wanted to start trying for their child and Nayda excitedly butted in by telling them to start_ _ **now.**_

 _Lisandrus and Faven were quick to stop their arguing and get back to other things, avoiding eye contact._

 _But it was those late nights when Nayda was dead asleep and Selene on watch Faven and Lisandrus would talk in the darkness of their bedroom. Sometimes, they would hold each other as tears and guilt and shame consumed Faven to the point of gagging. Other times, Lisandrus would chase away her darkness with light conversation of the stars and their childhood and their remembered stories of their blossoming romance and Lisandrus' infamous jealous._

 _One night in particular,_ _ **the**_ _topic came up._

" _Do you think it is possible?"_

 _Lisandrus was in his loose pants with no vest and held onto Faven when he heard her soft question. "What do you speak of,_ _ **minn hjerta?"**_

" _ **Us."**_

 _Lisandrus blushed a bit, but he pried, "What about possibility?"_

 _Faven shifted in his arms to turn over to look at him. Her hair was in a simple braid for the night and her dress thicker for fall air. "For us to have children."_

 _Lisandrus frowned._ _ **"Oh…"**_

 _Hurt entered Faven's stare. "Do you not want children?"_

 _Lisandrus tightened his grip on Faven before she could wriggle away. "That is not is at all, Faven, so banish the thought," he scolded. "I have_ _ **dreamed**_ _of you carrying our child. I want it to be real,_ _ **but**_ _… It is quite_ _ **rare**_ _for two different species to successfully crossbreed. Look at our own spirits. Selene and Endymion have never conceived."_

" _But the children who are born are the most rare and powerful," Faven pointed out._

 _Lisandrus smiled at Faven's thinking. "Yes,_ _ **minn hjerta,**_ _they are," he agreed. "A child of elvish and Heartfilia descent would be sought after far and wide for their beauty and Magic." His smile died. "When we stop this battle and prevent war, would you want to…?" He swallowed. "I mean… I do not mean to be so rude—"_

" _Lisandrus, there is no 'when'."_

 _Lisandrus' eyebrows furrowed as Faven left his grip to sit up. He sat up with her. "Faven…?"_

 _Faven refused to look at him. "Fate and Time came to me through a dream."_

 _Lisandrus tensed._ _ **"They – did – what?"**_

 _Faven lowered her head at his growl as though not to anger him further. "They showed me what is to come in the future. This battle_ _ **will**_ _happen, Lisandrus, and a great evil_ _ **will**_ _be revived. Many will die and will be the cause to great war. The revival of Witch Trials, the fall of Covens, wizard versus wizard… It will be as Fate and Time have ruled and Chaos plotted."_

 _Lisandrus could not believe it. "But, Destiny," he urged. "Was he there? Did he tell you how to shape the future? Did he tell you how to shape it?"_

 _Faven shook her head. "Nay. It was only the sister, not the pair."_

 _Lisandrus cursed in his native tongue._ _ **"This cannot be!"**_ _he boomed in denial. He got up from the bed to pace at the foot of it. "I will not allow this age to fall into war! The prophecy_ _ **cannot**_ _mean now! We still have more time!"_

" _ **Borrowed**_ _time," Faven interjected. "Lisandrus, the more we stall, the worse it will become. We_ _ **must**_ _face this. This_ _ **will**_ _come to pass."_

 _Lisandrus glared at her. "It will_ _ **not,"**_ _he persisted. "We_ _ **will**_ _find a way, Faven, I_ _ **swear**_ _to you! Our love will_ _ **not**_ _be brought into an age of darkness and I will make_ _ **sure**_ _our children_ _ **and**_ _you will get to freely live your lives without any fear_ _ **and…!"**_ _He noticed Faven's soft smile and his seething softened to perplexity. "What? What is it?"_

 _She shook her head with a delicate smile touching her lips and a gleam in her eyes. "Nothing. I just love you."_

 _Lisandrus' rage broke down completely as he swept Faven into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he vowed into her skin._

 _Faven rubbed his arms. "Lisandrus, no matter what happens, I want you to know that. I appreciate everything you have done for our children and for me. In our youth, you fought for the right of our future against my King and the Queen-Priestess as our customs. You stood by my side when your mother stood against me. I—"_

" _Do not speak like we have already lost," Lisandrus quieted her, tucking a strand of hair back into her braid._

 _Faven closed her eyes when she felt Lisandrus' lips kiss her forehead again. "We have such little time until we arrive at the Mûre River," she told him. "I have lost so much time with you as it is. Let me change that. Let us make up for lost time before we jump straight into battle." She opened her eyes._

 _Searching jasper clashed with gentle chocolate._

" _Do you mean that?" Lisandrus whispered._

 _Faven kissed his chin._ _ **"Every word."**_

 _Lisandrus bobbed his head and lowered his head for his lips to be close to her._ _ **"Minn hjerta…"**_

 _Faven whispered in Ancient Language,_ _ **"Minn hjerta-dwyéurr."**_

… _that was all it took for Lisandrus to kiss her._

 _And the days shifted as it became apparent something was coming. The skies gave warning with their bleary grays. The forest was already getting ready for the winter was fall settled in, but Nature was dying from the diseased darkness that was near. The animals that had not been taken had been left with maggots eating their sick flesh and bone. The streams and rivers had dried._

 _Nature knew evil was afoot._

 _On their final day, they stood atop a hill that overlooked the Mûre River…_

… _and were_ _ **shocked**_ _at what they saw._

 _The ugliness of dark souls and Curses had dug into the land of the west and blackened the river. The town that was once there had been ravished without consent. A chapel had been built at its core with little stone houses for brothers and sisters of the darkness and their slaves. The east had gathered a surmount of creatures who made their camp. Fires were pitted and smoke wafted in the air. The skies had darkened and rumbled, displeased._

" _I can_ _ **feel**_ _the intent of the spirits," Faven whispered to Lisandrus. "I feel their bloodlust and cry for war against the Warlocks."_

 _Nayda slightly stood in front of Faven and Selene with a growl in her chest._ 'Feel bad Magic again… Mother does not go… Mother stay. I protect Mother.' _She bared her teeth._ 'Kill man.'

" _Nayda!" Faven said sharply, startling her daughter. "We do_ _ **not**_ _kill if we can help it!" She turned to Lisandrus who had pressed his lips together. "Lisandrus, what must we do? War will break out any day!"_

 _Lisandrus was about to speak, but someone beat him to it._

" _Oi! It 'as been a right cycle since I las' seen ya!"_

 _Jasper and chocolate turned in relief to see a party approaching them. It was not many, but an army would not be needed. The one who had shouted happily waved his hammer from his place on his golem, an earthy being that resembled a walking tree. Rose petals formed the shape of a woman and glided with the rest. Wavra rode on the back of a Kelpie next to a woman with lightning in her hair and armor and her steed a pure white Pegasus. A shaggy looking wolf bigger than most padded with the group a little boy on his back, seemingly annoyed with the dazzling lights fluttering around him._

 _ **CAW…**_

 _A phoenix of fiery orange circle the group with Atlas Vega and Erion before descending. In a flash of brightness, the phoenix transformed into a man who had flames for hair and beard. Altas Vega and Erion landed with Endymion in his Man Form, Perseus and Andromeda. The last of the group was a surprise._

" _A_ _ **Deva?**_ _" Faven gasped. "But,_ _ **how…?"**_

 _Lisandrus winked at her. "I have always told you I have friends in high places." He dismounted and moved to help Faven dismount. "Now. Let me introduce you to my allies,_ _ **minn hjerta."**_

 _The golem set down his rider who was a short thing with a braided beard and impenetrable armor. He swung his hammer onto his shoulder that looked like it was weightier than him, yet he held it so gracefully. "Lisandrus!" he boomed._

 _With Faven safely on the ground, Lisandrus guided Faven forward. "Nuvroc!" he cheerfully greeted. "Until I teach_ _ **minn hjerta**_ _your dialect, you will have to entertain us with her language."_

 _Nuvroc chuckled as he met them halfway. He set down his hammer (it shook the earth) to kneel before Faven, much to her surprise. "Your Majesty," he purred, "I am pleased ta make yer acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles thrice. "The little prince told me about ya. Have to say…"—he kissed her knuckles slowly once more and winked up at her—"he might 'ave lef' out yer beau'y outta fear I'd steal ye away."_

 _Faven blushed. "O-Oh…"_

 _Lisandrus was subtle in pulling Faven away from his friend, but the warning in his eyes was blaring._ _ **"Nuvroc… En úlfur som sér aðra stjörnu på månen er ekke hræddur að deile klørnar,"**_ _he but in the rough Dwarfing language._

 _Faven frowned her confusion as the Nuvroc and the phoenix-turned-man shared a hearty laugh. "What did you say?" she whispered to the Elf Prince._

 _Nuvroc feigned wiping a tear. "Ah, Star Maiden, 'twas nothin' but a lil' friendly chattin'."_

 _The phoenix-turned-man shoved Nuvroc. "No need to make the prince jealous." His accent was strange. It carried something deep and rich and sharp. He looked at Faven in apology and bowed low. "My apologies, Your Majesty, for my comrade's behavior, but I swear to you that not all dwarves are as uncouth." He took her hand and kissed her palm rather than knuckles. "In your language, I am called Sun-At-Dawn's-Break. But you may call me 'Dawn'."_

 _Faven smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dawn." She noted his fiery hair. "You are a phoenix, I take it? Though, you look like a Salamander in their Human Form."_

 _Dawn smiled proudly. "Aye, Miss. I am swiftest of my kind," he boasted. Why, if he were in his natural form, he would be preening his feathers._

 _Nuvroc muttered loudly,_ _ **"And**_ _the_ _ **dumbest."**_

 _The woman shaped of rose petals glided forth. "Nuvroc, mind your attitude in the presence of Her Majesty," she snapped. Even her accent was strange. She sounded like the breeze you hear in the meadows when the sky was still from moseying around. She turned to Faven and smiled, curtsying. "Greetings, Your Majesty, I am a nymph called Liminoria. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."_

 _Faven whispered to Lisandrus as she smiled at everyone, "Why are they referring to me in royal title like I agreed to become your queen?"_

 _Lisandrus nervously laughed. "We do not have the luxury for formal introductions, so allow me to cut them briefly." He gestured to the shaggy black dog. "This is Sirius of the Lycan Race."_

 _To prove it, Sirius shifted into his Man Form of a messy-haired mongrel of a man with hair on his chest and his size greater than a normal human male. He flashed his fangs at Faven in greeting and did not care about the boy who fell from his back nor the pixies who berated him for his actions._

 _Lisandrus gestured to the boy with effeminacy defining many of his features. "That is Kallan, a faerie."_

 _Faven noticed something odd about the boy. "Where are his—?"_

" _He is a late bloomer," Liminoria cut in. "He will grow his wings when Nature finds him ready and worthy." She gestured to the pixies. "The pixies around him are his caretakers, believe it or not. They will leave also when he is ready."_

 _Lisandrus nodded at the tanned woman with lighting streaks in her dark hair. "Sigrdrífa is a Valkyrie I met through my tussle in another realm."_

 _Sigrdrífa smiled with teeth to note her mocking. "You call what you did a 'tussle'? You were_ _ **completely drunk**_ _, Lis, and ended up in the Game Keeper's clutches and in his arena," she reminded, earning Lisandrus' plea of her to stop and Faven eyeing the prince in suspicion. "If it was not for_ _ **me**_ _,_ _ **you**_ _would still be battling your way in slavery as a fighter."_

 _Lisandrus cleared his throat._ _ **"As I was saying,"**_ _he continued with a vengeful glare at the satisfied Valkyrie, "you know Wavra—"_

 _Nayda sprinted forward to attack Wavra in licks and nuzzles. Wavra laughed and managed to wrestle Nayda off her. "It is good to see you too, Nayda," she said warmly. She met Faven's eyes and her smile grew. "And it is good to see you,_ _ **Faven."**_

 _Faven's eyes sparkled._ _ **"Wavra…"**_

'A Heartfilia in the flesh…'

 _Faven was surprised at the sight of the Deva. They looked simply elegant with their skin touched in the pinks of spring. Two of their hands pressed palms together while the other two held their mudras, all showing the wealth of their rings and bracelets. Dark hair flowed like a river beneath an excessive headpiece. Such a delicate effeminate face was attached to a flat-chested body cloaked in jewelry, loose pants, and a open vest._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Deva, a type of God Spirit or a God-touched non-human being. They carry great power and wisdom, though very rarely show their many faces to anyone, mortal or immortal, and their names nor language cannot be said in any tongue but their own. Their opposite are called Asuras. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Faven deeply bowed. "Great Deva," she murmured, diplomatic, "I humbly stand in your presence."_

 _The Deva smiled._ 'You are a Spirit Friend, daughter-maiden to the Star King, and lover of my dear friend, so rise,' _they graciously ordered._ 'You have been blessed with the right to speak my name in your tongue. You may call me 'Vishnu' just as Lisandrus does.'

 _Faven lifted her head with a kind smile. "I welcome you gratefully, Vishnu. The spirits are not just friends to me or my Coven—they are_ _ **family."**_ _She turned to Lisandrus. "Your friends are great, Lisandrus, but I thought we came to stop a battle, not start one."_

 _Endymion was the one who answered, happily hand in hand with Selene. "And we will do just that," he assured. "Lisandrus had us keep an eye on the Warlocks. If all goes according to their plot, they will be summoning their evil tomorrow."_

" _But we will infiltrate them before it happens," Selene said. "We plan to bring them down before they can wage war with their evil."_

" _While one group does that, we will tend to the other side of the river," Lisandrus explained. "Their bloodlust is strong. We must reign it in and quickly."_

 _Nuvroc hefted his mighty hammer. "Aye, lass, that be true," he confirmed. "We been scou'in' the Warlocks for_ _ **days**_ _now." Disgust mixed with anger on the dwarf's face. "Evil bastards, all of 'em. They be gatherin' more and more sacrifices to get some sor' of evil to rise."_

 _Sirius finally spoke. His voice came out in a husky growl that was clearly more used as a bark than in human tongue. "Scented males and females. Fear scent." He wrinkled his nose. "Humans prep, bathe, and wax them clean for rituals." His lips curled down into a snarl._ _ **"Mating**_ _rituals."_

 _Faven's eyes darkened. Lisandrus instantly noticed and his arm wrapped around her waist._

 _Kallan looked like a pouting child as he floated in mid-air, crisscrossed. "These 'Warlocks' are strong and have numbers. The evil in them has killed the nature underneath their feet," he put out there. "The slaves were promised freedom for their services, but they will be sacrifices and eaten by this new evil." He angrily shooed away one of the pixies. "What amazes me were these sermons that brought in more inhuman followers."_

 _That was something Faven did not know. "You mean to tell me Warlocks are not_ _ **just**_ _humans?"_

 _Sirius responded, "Some smell of elves and_ _ **fae**_ _. Some smell of half-Gods. Some smell of wizard. Some smell cold or hot like beasts. I found other wolves exiled from packs."_

" _ **Dark Elves,"**_ _Lisandrus grounded out. At Faven's look, he explained, "Dark Elves have always been more in touch with the shadows than they should be and walk a path few come back from. I should have_ _ **known**_ _we would encounter some sooner or later."_

 _Sigrdrífa challenged Lisandrus with a sword-piercing question. "You are prince of Elves and yet you must kill your own to win this day. Will you do it?"_

 _Faven felt Lisandrus' fingers dig into her side._

" _Today we_ _ **avoid**_ _slaughter at all costs." Lisandrus spoke that more as a cautionary to the Valkyrie rather than a statement. "The plan is simple. As diplomats, Faven, Wavra, Dawn, Liminoria, Kallan, and myself will speak to the leader of the camp and do what we must to calm them before tomorrow. Nuvroc, Siris, Vishnu, Sigrdrífa—_ _ **you**_ _will infiltrate that accursed cathedral church and free the sacrifices. No sacrifices, no evil summoning. Kill_ _ **only**_ _if it is a last resort."_

 _Sirius licked his chops like a hungry mutt as he eyed the Valkyrie like she was rare meat. "I am told the Valkyrie battling style is a scene to behold. I will watch_ _ **closely**_ _then—" And he growled something unfamiliar to human ears._

 _Sigrdrífa, to Faven's surprise, lifted her lips in tongue-in-cheek smirk at the Lycan and flicked her electrifying hair. "Watch and take notes,_ _ **mutt.**_ _You mongrels need a lesson in how to_ _ **properly**_ _fight instead of howling at your Moon Spirit. Perhaps, after this spat, I will give you another_ _ **private lesson**_ _in how to use your claws and fangs,_ _ **dog."**_

 _While Faven was sure Sirius would grow offended at the stereotype and the degrading names, he flashed his fangs in a welcome grin and honored her statement with a rumble in his chest. She would bet if he was back in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging and his tongue would hang out of his mouth._

 _Kallan rolled his eyes. "May we proceed before Sirius starts humping legs and peeing everywhere?"_

 _Sirius wasted no time shifting into his Wolf Form with such lucidity and snapping teeth at the boyish fairy, ears down. The pixies defended their ward with mini explosions of Light Magic and Sirius leapt back, irritated. He flashed a searing look Sigrdrífa caught and she tilted her chin up with an inconspicuous raise of her eyebrows._

 _Lisandrus looked at Dawn and Liminoria. "Dawn, Liminoria, warn them of our coming."_

 _Dawn nodded and, in a roaring burst of flames, he launched himself into the sky as the fiery phoenix. Liminoria followed as she turned herself into a breeze of pink petals._

 _Faven left Lisandrus side to gather her children. She laughed a little as both nuzzled their snouts against her cheeks and she rubbed their jaws in response. "My children, you will wait here with Atlas Vega until the battle is over and done."_

 _Nayda ripped away from Faven's grip, appalled._ 'No!' _she refused._ 'Mother does not go without us!'

'I agree,' _Erion concurred._ 'Mother, we are with you and we are coming.'

 _Faven frowned, face stern. "You are_ _ **not,"**_ _she commanded. "You are to_ _ **stay here**_ _and_ _ **not**_ _make trouble. Atlas Vega will watch over you_ _ **both**_ _and protect you until I return for you. This is_ _ **not,"**_ _she said loudly as Nayda and Erion began to think objections, "up for discussion."_

 _Nayda growled at her mother before bounding up to Lisandrus._ 'Father,' _she pleaded,_ 'us come.'

 _Lisandrus caught Faven's shake of head and said slowly, "Actually, having you both with us when we secure the east side in non-bloodshed agreement_ _ **would**_ _be beneficial…"_

 _Faven scowled. "You_ _ **cannot**_ _be_ _ **serious!"**_

" _I agree with the prince," Wavra butted in, cheerful. "Oh, do not give me that look, Faven. It would be beneficial for spirits to see two God Spirits they thought died. Maybe the pair will be the deciding factor to sway them all into retreating back into the lands."_

 _Faven was about to negate that when Erion purred, rubbing his cheek on her back._ 'Worry not, Mother, I will keep Sister safe. We will leave if nothing goes our way.'

 _Faven blew out a breath, crossing her arms. "I suppose you two may come under that condition," she reluctantly agreed. She turned to her Dragon Spirit. "Atlas, please watch from afar. You will be needed as back up."_

 _Atlas Vega nodded at his mistress and pressed his snout to her forehead as a sign of his devotion and worry._

 _Lisandrus smiled. "Then, let us ride."_

 _Endymion and Selene had converted back to their Pegasus Form to shuttle Faven and Selene respectively past the slopes with an Undine, a Valkyrie, a fairy, and two God Spirits right on their tails. When they each saw the nearly transparent barrier, they passed with ease through it._

" _Brace yourselves," Lisandrus warned. "We will have company soon."_

 _True to his word, their company came in a small, welcoming party with Liminoria and Dawn in their natural forms. The leader looked to be a springy thing who had lost his eye but was unbothered by it. A tanned skin with a flaming beard and hair, he resembled Dawn's Human Form if it were not for his whiskers and slitted eyes and his snake tongue._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is a Salamander, a type of_ _ **fae**_ _with heavy relation to fire. They are mainly seen in deserts or living near volcanoes. In some mythology, Salamanders were born from the pairing of a Fire Dragon and a fairy. Others claim Salamanders were born when a fairy was Blessed by fire itself. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Lisandrus slowed his party and called for a dismount. All knelt before this man in respect as Lisandrus sounded, "We apologize, Honorable Salamander, for this intrusion. We hope we did not take you away from anything important?"_

" _When you send not one but two of your own to take heed to your coming, is apology necessary?" the Salamander asked. "Diplomatic as always, are we not,_ _ **Prince of Elves?**_ _Or, should I say nearly_ _ **banished**_ _prince for all the stunts you pulled to_ _ **embarrass**_ _ **your kind?"**_

 _Lisandrus' smile was tight._ _ **"Smoldris"**_ _—the name came out in a pleasant hiss—"you stray far from the desert. I thought_ _ **fire lizards**_ _grow_ _ **weak**_ _after an hour without being in constant relation to heat."_

 _Smoldris' beard and flames grew higher as smoke came from his flaring nostrils._

 _Faven intercepted a fight to come with her pretty smile and kind eyes. "Lord Smoldris, are you the one who organized this camp?"_

 _Smoldris' slitted eyes darted to Faven and interest glinted. "A Heartfilia Witch," he breathed. "I did, Star Maiden, but not without aid." His eyes grew grave. "My race heard word of your silence after one of their cathedrals of evil were taken down. While we know little details, all admire you. We have worried when you would return to take your place as Priestess-Queen and represent us all." He beat a fist over his heart three times. "We all will stand with the Heartfilia Coven."_

 _Faven's smile softened. "Thank you—all of you—for your loyalty to my Coven." Her smile dipped into a frown. "But we have urgent matters you must know."_

 _Smoldris nodded and his eyes slid over to Erion and Nayda. "You bring us two God Spirits?"_

" _Later, my friend," Lisandrus dismissed. "Gather your strongest and we shall tell all we know."_

°•°•°•°

 _The earthy hut under which many gathered was rather large and held a fire pit for all to share warmth. While spirits need not eat, food and water were passed for all to share. It was rare for a creature to be untouched by the sins of Warlocks. Erion and Nayda were given many offerings and while Erion humbly accepted, Nayda had no manners and dug into the fish given to her. Kallan took to healing the injured with Liminoria._

" _ **This cannot be!"**_

 _Smoldris, Lisandrus, and Faven had taken to a private meeting in Smoldris' tent, a comfy thing built for four. His flames lashed onto his arms as the fire in the pit grew to heights and heat it should not have. He shook his head. "I do not believe it!"_

" _Aye, it is true," Faven confirmed. "This be the ways of the Warlocks and their false Covens. I have seen it myself just as I have seen the future."_

 _Smoldris gave Faven a doubtful glance. "You are not a Soothsayer or a Gazer, yet you shared dreams with Time?"_

 _Lisandrus grew defensive on Faven's behalf. "Do not disrespect my half like this,_ _ **Salamander."**_

 _Smoldris bared teeth to the prince. "I disrespect no one,_ _ **Elf,"**_ _he sneered, "but this logic alludes me. I am in deep shock. I am supposed to believe all of this is for naught and we will suffer at the hands of evil we cannot tame nor put down? That is_ _ **not**_ _the way of the Salamander!" His eyes went back to Faven. "Your tale of your children brings me joy, Star Maiden. It pleases me so you rescued the God Spirits, but you_ _ **must**_ _understand. I cannot accept this truth."_

" _You_ _ **must,**_ _Smoldris," Faven pleaded. "You_ _ **must**_ _accept this."_

 _Smoldris snarled. "No, Star Maiden, what I_ _ **must**_ _ **do**_ _is assemble the forces gathered here to_ _ **fight!"**_

" _And that is_ _ **exactly**_ _what they want!" Faven rebutted. "They seek to draw every man, woman, and creature into their evil through war! Their lords seek to carve a crest of blood, Smoldris! We_ _ **cannot**_ _give them what they seek! We must take everyone and retreat!"_

 _Smoldris spat at that. "'Retreat'?" he repeated. "Do not come into_ _ **my**_ _house and insult me like that, daughter-maiden! This vile evil_ _ **cannot**_ _be unleashed into the world and_ _ **must**_ _be stopped!"_

" _Which we are doing as we speak," Lisandrus piped up. "I have sent my own powerful allies to put an end to this treachery and kill this Coven before it wreaks Chaos' bidding."_

 _Smoldris looked deeply offended at Lisandrus' solution. "You deny me battle, Elf Prince?" His flames upped the temperature to an infernal mess. "You may be the prince of elves, but you are_ _ **not**_ _my_ _ **ruler**_ _. I decide what these creatures will do,_ _ **not you.**_ _You cannot_ _ **waltz**_ _in here and—!"_

" _ **Peace,**_ _good Salamander," Faven shushed when she saw Lisandrus' temper flare to life and his Magic clash with Smoldris'. "We do not mean to offend, but you_ _ **must**_ _understand. This battle will—!"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _All three froze as everything shook around them._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Jasper and chocolate met._

 _ **BOOM!**_

'Mother! Father!' _Erion urged._ 'Come quick!'

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _All three fled from the tent and into the outside—_

— _to be_ _ **horrified**_ _._

 _Darkness engulfed the clouds as lightning black as night streaked the sky and struck the cathedral church. The Mûre River blackened with the bones and corpses of marine life floating to the top to tell all it was not safe here. Creatures injured and weak, big and small, looked onto the east side of the river to witness the undoing they never wished for. They watched as the cathedral church pulsated with the reds and blacks of the death and evil and all things wrong in the world._

 _Everything fell silent._

… _then, came the_ _ **screams.**_

 _Heart-wrenching, gut-squelching screams pierced the air. Cries straight from the soul bombarded ears, the skies, the Heavens, for someone to help, for someone to save them, for someone to stop this_ _ **madness.**_

 _Faven could not breathe. She could not think. So, when something landed on her eyelash, blinking startled her. Then, another landed on her. She looked up at the sky with her palm outstretched._

 _Black snow landed on her flesh._

 _ **Soot.**_

 _ **Ash.**_

 _ **The snow of death and decay.**_

 _Shakily, she turned to Lisandrus, eyes hollow and mouth muted. She watched him as he trembled, but he did not do so out of fear. He did so out of anger that Fate was_ _ **right.**_ _Her mouth worked, hoarse._ _ **"Lisandrus?"**_

 _Everything faded away._

 _The outrage, the screams, the pleas—the creatures sounded as one as they ran amuck without instruction. They needed someone to guide them, to unify their hatred and their pain and their grief. Smoldris' fire flared to life as he roared his orders, his commands, his_ _ **declaration of war.**_ _He walked—maybe he ran, but time was suddenly slow—as he calmed those around him enough to gather them and get them to listen to his demands._

… _ **and the black snow fell…**_

 _Kallan crashed into Lisandrus' with tears in his eyes, his pixie caretakers worried about their charge. The fairy screamed at Lisandrus, blaming him for not stopping him, blaming him for the prophecy coming to truth. Lisandrus was not rattled as his eyes kept onto the sight of the cathedral church. Selene was at his side in her battle armor and was talking emergency strategy. Endymion was at Faven's side in his own. He spoke to Faven hurriedly over the chaos, over Smoldris' orders, over how Fate and Time were_ _ **right.**_

… _ **and the black snow fell…**_

 _Perhaps if she paid attention, she would know Atlas Vega had swooped down to protect his mistress with a bone-crushing snarl. Perhaps if she paid attention, she would know her Star Spirits were vibrating, nearly burning their keys for her attention and pleads to summon. Perhaps if she paid attention, she would know her chocolate eyes were darkening back to that same color before, that color of her pain and hopelessness and—_

'Mother?'

 _The entire memory shifted until Faven was being looked at through youthful, worrisome eyes. The Star Maiden slowly turned around with her dark eyes looking into the focus._

'Mother,' _Erion urged and the focus glanced at the self-assured pixiu,_ 'we must go. We cannot stay here and protect you.'

 _The focus bobbed as Nayda insisted,_ 'We can fight. We fight evil for Mother. Keep her safe.'

 _Erion's entire stance hardened, but he did not outright oppose the idea._ 'If we fight, we need to start with the storm in the sky,' _he instructed his sister._ 'I will reign in the clouds and the lightning. You can—'

" _No… No more fighting…"_

 _The focus whirled onto Faven who stared at her children through dark eyes and a haunted face. A step was taken forward, timid, concerned._

'Mother…not fine?' _Nayda fretted._ 'Mother feel scared. Brother and I protect more. Fight for Mother.'

 _That was possibly the worst thing to say as Faven physically vibrated and her head shook negatively. "No… No more fighting… No… No more fighting… No… No more fighting…" Her voice carried like a broken song, like she was possessed._

 _Erion stepped closer to their mother with a rumble of worry._ 'Mother?' _he called._ 'Mother, it is fine. There is no reason to be scared. We will protect you and destroy those evil Warlocks—for _**you.'**_ _His eyes softened_. 'We love you, Mother. We would never let anything happen to you.'

 _The focus eagerly nodded._ 'Yes. Love Mother very much,' _Nayda agreed._ 'Fight for Mother and Father so Brother and I have more brothers and sisters later.'

 _ **DRIP.**_

 _Both spirits were completely blindsided when tears ran down Faven's face, unprecedented._

 _ **DROP.**_

" _No… No more fighting," Faven repeated. "Fate and Time told me this day would come and I could not change my fate. But I_ _ **can**_ _change your destiny. And I_ _ **will."**_ _She opened her arms and, instantly, both her children curled into her like they knew they were supposed to. "Know your mother and father love you very much," she whispered to them. "You are well-cherished in my heart and I never regret leaving my Coven to find you both and raise you. I wish we had more time." A sob choked back. "But I know better now. I just pray neither of you will hate me for my sins and my selfishness."_

'We _**love**_ you, Mother,' _Nayda promised._

 _Erion purred._ 'Mother, we will never hate you for _**anything.'**_

 _Warmth. Undying warmth circled the pair of adopted spirits. It was that type of warmth that you felt when you hugged your parent or grandparent after a long day and you just needed support. This warmth was from a_ _ **mother's love.**_ _Soft, trembling hands ruffled fur and feathers as they listened to the racing heartbeat of their mother._

 _A swallow._

 _The warmth grew._

" _ **O Father of the Heavens, my King of my night-sky, son of the Moon, Beast of Darkness, hear the request of one of your daughter-maidens,"**_ _came fervent whisper._ _ **"O Spirits of Space, of Time, of Nature, of Soul, of Mind, hear my request as one a Spirit Friend and within my birthright. I seek your power and ask for the protection of my children."**_

 _Erion stirred as he heard Faven's words._ 'Mother? What are you—?'

" _ **In your names, I invoke Sacred Law and commit to one of the final acts of maiden-hood,"**_ _Faven carried on, voice stronger and her Magic pressing onto her children._ _ **"In your names, I combine thy to become one with thy spirit and draw out the power hidden deep within these abandoned God Spirits!"**_

 _Like a snap of fingers, unbearable pain throttled from Erion and Nayda's chests. All their thoughts, their cares, their worries left them as they fell to the ground. A tightness in their chests burned them, electrified their entire beings as this tightness fought for a way out._

 _The focus struggled to stay open and watch Faven, but Faven looked different than before. Her palms faced with Nayda or Erion and glowed in golden Magic dabbled in white flecks. The darkness in her eyes had not been lifted, but her Magic increased to the point where Atlas Vega was skittish._

'Mother,' _Nayda wailed loudly._ 'Mother, make pain stop! Mother, _**stop!'**_

 _Faven closed her eyes as a cry peeped out, but she held strong._ _ **"I act now to complete your will, O Father, O Great Spirits, and guide two more wayward souls back home,"**_ _she chanted_ _ **. "I command the gates to open and seek sanctuary for my children! Lest them be saved from damnation of this realm! I claim the Mûre River as their sacred ground and them to be its Guardian Spirits! Seize them now, O Great Spirits, and reclaim your own!'**_

" _Faven!" Lisandrus' call was distant—too distant. "Faven,_ _ **no!"**_

'Mother,' _Erion gagged as he convulsed under the immense pressure wanting to burst from his chest._ 'Mother, _**please**_ _,_ we love you!'

'We love Mother,' _Nayda cried, tears pouring from her eyes._ 'Do not send away. Protect Mother! Love Mother and Father! Want little ones!'

 _Faven could not give in and said her final words of the incantation:_ _ **"Now! I invoke the names Nayda as the God Spirit of Sea and Storm and Erion as the God Spirit of Wind and Sky! Reclaim them in the name of Sacred Law and seal them until this war is done!"**_

 _The pain swallowed Nayda whole. Her eyes blurrily caught Faven's as the Star Maiden opened them. The darkness in her eyes lightened only a little, but Nayda still could not understand. Nothing could make her understand. She could feel a tug at her existence. She could feel this realm reject her. She could feel the pull of another realm want to claim her as its own. Deeply, she could feel in her soul she did not belong._

 _But…_

'Mother,' _Nayda pathetically wept as she felt herself fading,_ 'I love you, Mother…'

 _ **DRIP.**_

 _Faven's dark eyes were tickled in chocolate for a fleeting moment._

 _ **DROP.**_

 _Her mouth opened._

" _ **I love you too."**_

 _There was no more pain._

 _There was no more black snow._

 _There was no more Mother or Father or Brother._

 _There was no more._

 _Nothing but_ _ **blue.**_

* * *

It was like the entire world was silent and nothing moved. Not a heartbeat. Not anything. The orchestra was silent, waiting for the conductor could give that vicious downbeat. It was an expectant silence.

Luke could not believe it.

Faven Heartfilia stood in front of him with her kind smile and lively eyes and her braided updo and all. She seemed at home being barefoot, at home being here.

Luke still could not believe it.

Faven made the first move and waved to him. _"Hello, Luke Dragneel,"_ she greeted. There was an echo to her voice that chimed about the cave.

She was here.

She was _alive_.

"You're… You're _real?"_ Luke whispered. "But, you… You _can't_ be…"

Faven hummed. _"I have very well passed,"_ she assured with an echo to her voice. _"But I am very much real."_ She came forward and held out a hand.

Luke tentatively raised his own…

…and he _felt_ her.

He felt her skin, soft with maybe a callous or two to signify her life was not easy. He felt her warmth. He felt her light.

 _The hand of a spirit connected with the hand of the living._

" _How?"_ Luke breathed. He was wrapping his head around this revelation, but still… "Are you an Angel? Are you a type of ghost?"

Faven chuckled and closed her fingers around Luke's hand, intertwining them. _"No, Luke, I am no Angel nor ghost,"_ she assured. _"I am mere spirit."_

"A spirit?" Luke echoed. He had so many questions. He tried to figure out where to start. "But, how…? I mean how can you…?" He shook his head. Not the point right now. "Can everyone else see you?" He looked around, but he noticed no one else was gaping at the spirit. Instead, they withheld blank expressions.

Faven thought about Luke's question. _"In a way, yes. In other ways, no."_ Earning Luke's obvious puzzlement, she clarified, _"I speak to my Heartfilia kin_ _ **separately."**_

°•°•°•°

Lucy could not help but smile and cry as Faven knelt before her descendant with nothing more than love in her beam. _"Hello, Lucy,"_ she greeted with warmth.

Lucy wiped away her tears of joy. _"Faven,"_ she breathed, "why didn't you tell me you were the ones to raise the Guardian Duo?"

Faven shrugged. _"You would have learned in time."_ She reached for Lucy's hands and held them. _"And you've learned_ _ **so much**_ _. You've done everything right. You've become the Star Queen we all knew you could. Our Coven—our Clan—all shine down on you proudly."_

Lucy went a bit misty-eyed at that. "I never thought I'd see anyone from my family since Anna gave me my last trial," she confessed. "When Anna told me there was a way all those years ago, I _never_ thought it'd amount to _this."_

Faven hummed her laughter before sighing. _"Lucy,"_ she began, a bit morbidly, _"you should know this is all the beginning."_ She looked on to Nashi and Gary. _"Their star-crossed conflict…"_ —she looked at Igneel— _"his anguish and love and need for control…"_ —she looked at Luke— _"and his struggle between two halves…"_ —she looked back to Lucy in sympathy— _"They all have_ _ **so much**_ _to go through and I_ _ **know**_ _they'll have the strength to get through it."_ She touched Lucy's cheek. _"As will you."_

"Will you guide me?" Lucy had to ask.

Faven spoke her next words clearly. _"Our Coven and our loyal spirits will all guide you and your children so they do not make the same mistakes we once did."_

°•°•°•°

Nashi was in mid-sob as Faven swept her into a hug. Her touch was filled with airy light as she massaged Nashi's back. _"Come, Star Angel, there is no need to cry over me,"_ she hushed.

"You went through _so much,"_ Nashi wept. "You went through so much and you're so much stronger for it."

Faven's eyes softened and she pulled away to look at Nashi. _"I am much stronger for my strife, yes,"_ she agreed, _"but it took me some time to accept with little doubt that the sentiment was true. No one but myself could make me believe it."_ She pulled Nashi's hands from her eyes to thumb away tears. _"You, my Star Angel, are strong, even if you don't know it yet. You have grown, but you still lack. Your heart is fragile and your mind even more. You shame yourself for your fears and your nightmares just as I did. So, listen to one who understands and take heed of my next words."_

Nashi sniffed and lifted her hickory eyes to meet the soft gaze of a spirit.

" _Those moments_ _ **do not**_ _make who you are,"_ Faven advised. _"Memories_ _ **do not**_ _make the person. The_ _ **person**_ _makes the person. You will need time to grow and understand that and_ _ **no one**_ _is to make you feel guilty for needing that time. No one can make you feel anything without_ _ **your**_ _consent."_

"I'm not strong like you, Faven." Nashi shook her head and pressed the tips of her fingers against her closed eyes. "I'm _not,_ Faven, I'm _pathetic_ and _weak—"_

" _All things_ _ **people**_ _made you feel upon your consent,"_ Faven insisted. _"That evil being_ _ **made**_ _me feel the same for_ _ **months**_ _. I wasted many months of my life drowning in how he made me feel. And, even decades after, moments would pass when those same thoughts consumed me because I would_ _ **let them**_ _. You are younger than I was when that same moment happened to me. Your destiny does not match Fate's design yet and you wan in faith and in life. No one expects you to become what you need to be now. You need to take on this journey at your own pace like I had done."_

Nashi's nodding was hesitant and unconvinced, but she nodded either way. "So, um—" She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "Right, so, you're _not_ a ghost, but you _are_ dead, but you're _not_ an Angel. You're a spirit."

Faven nodded. _"Exactly."_

Nashi sniffed again. "Well… I mean, okay, then…" She shook her head. "Excuse me for being a little confused, but, like…" She looked around to see the stony faces frozen about her. "This isn't the part where you tell me I'm in the Spirit World and you're here to guide me there, right?" she whispered, earning Faven's laughter.

" _You are_ _ **very much**_ _alive, my Star Angel,"_ Faven eased. _"To a normal being and even immortal and beasts alike, spirits are invisible. Some have the power to feel them, but not many in this new world. Your mother and Great-Grandmother Anna, however, are exceptions with the power to slip in and out of the Spirit Realm due to both being daughter-maidens of the Star King and respective present and past Priestess-Queens of our Coven."_

"'Coven'?" Nashi questioned.

" _Clan,"_ Faven corrected. _"Once the Witch Trials began once again, even_ _ **illegally**_ _, and Covens_ _ **attacked**_ _other Covens, the Church of the Moon—our Coven's name at the time—was changed to the Heartfilia Clan. Our Coven was a rare one with only blood able to be initiated, but we had a rare few who were not of blood yet were blessed by the stars to possess a slight connection. They took on the Heartfilia name as well, even if they would never attain the_ _ **true**_ _power of a Heartfilia."_

Nashi sat back on her heels. "You guys really had it rough," she realized. "How did you make it? How did you live afterwards? And what about these trials you're talking about?"

" _Nothing for you to worry about, Star Angel,"_ Faven calmed, touching Nashi's shoulders. She blinked and her hand drifted to Nashi's cheek. _"You have your father's hair and your mother's eyes, yet both of their tempers. You are a fine combination of a daughter-maiden of the Star King and the sole heir to the Dragon and Etherious throne."_

Nashi offered a watery smile as she held Faven's hand. "Even though I didn't get any their Magic?"

" _Fate never intended for you to be the next Priestess-Queen,"_ Faven told her with a slight shake of her head. _"You were born to become the Star Angel you are now. With Destiny's hand in yours, you found your souls this early in life. But it is Fate's will for you to even have this power."_

Nashi's brow furrowed. "But then… Who will take over once Mama is gone?"

Faven's smile was secretive. _"Oh, Star Angel, worry not. Our Coven will not fall so long as there are Heartfilia's,"_ was her vague response. Her eyes slid to Gary's blank face and she assessed him. _"So. You join with a child of Night and Chaos—a_ _ **Devil."**_ She lifted a teasing eyebrow as she watched pink creep up Nashi's cheek. _"You really_ _ **do**_ _have your mother's taste in men."_

"We're just friends," Nashi spat out frantically. "We're not 'joining' or anything like that and, I mean, look, he's—…! He's a Devil and I'm, like, _slightly_ an Angel—!"

" _Just as the Great Spirits willed and the stars predicted,"_ Faven cut in knowingly. _"Erase your unease, Star Angel, and do not think me disapproving of this union. On the contrary, we are_ _ **proud**_ _of your choice."_ Her nose wrinkled. _"Much better than the half-Alchemist."_

Nashi giggled at that as tears slipped out. "Sorry for the random tears, but thanks…I think?"

" _Tears are good when they are of joy,"_ Faven conceded. _"You will shed many tears and have already, Star Angel, and I understand it all. You have gone through so much—you_ _ **and**_ _this Devil."_

"So have you," Nashi countered meaningfully. "You _and_ Lisandrus."

Faven sighed at that and cast her eyes downward. _"What you saw, Star Angel, was a small part of our lives and only within the boundaries of Nayda's tether. Life was not easy after I invoked my children's names for the Great Spirits to reclaim their wayward souls as Sacred Law demands."_ Her eyes flicked up and her smile was feeble. _"The tale, however, is for another day."_ Her fingers danced on Nashi's cheeks. _"Oh, my Star Angel, I have kept close to Time, Fate, and Destiny, and watched the multiple paths you could take and the points Fate have set in stone in Time's strings. In your journey, you will stumble and falter, you will love, you will hate, you will see evils in the realm as I did. Nashi Layla Heartfilia-Dragneel, I_ _ **beg**_ _of you to be careful even when you feel the most safe. Your power and your blood and your place in this universe are sought after and envied. And the power of your siblings as well."_

Nashi searched Faven's eyes. "I have a lot of questions," she admitted, "but I can tell this is where I'll have to be patient and learn on my own." Her eyes glanced at Igneel, then Luke. "I'll do everything I can to protect my family." Her eyes went to Gary. _"All_ of them."

°•°•°•°

Igneel watched Faven through onyx eyes hazed in emerald. He did not greet her, but his curiosity was well-deserved. He peered at her like a dog who watched a newcomer. His guard went up when Faven drifted to Mary Jane. Like she was attending a wake, Faven paid her respects with a flower—actually three. She laid daffodils on Mary Jane's heart. They did not look like they were alive, yet not dead. The blossomed flowers were translucent and sunk deep within Mary Jane.

"What's with the flowers?" Igneel had to ask.

Faven gathered her skirt as she knelt before Mary Jane's body. _"A single daffodil represents misfortune and I did not want to come across as wishing her such bad thoughts,"_ she explained. _"Many daffodils indicate joy and happiness. I lay one daffodil for her new beginning. Another was for a request of eternal life."_

Igneel felt her speech was unfinished. "And, that last one?"

Chocolate met jaded onyx.

" _Unrequited passion and love."_

Igneel did not seem ashamed at such an answer. His head tipped to the other side as he studied her. "You were pretty strong to survive so much," he commented.

" _And your strength will go to survive the destiny you shape for yourself,"_ Faven responded. _"Your grief and your rage is so much for one so young. Even with the medication you take, it lulls your rage for more room for you to grieve."_

Igneel rumbled at the reminder of his treatment. "I don't need to be popping pills like I belong in some nut house," he growled. "I'm fine just the way I am. They're trying to make me weaker. I need to be strong so I can protect her."

" _Careful,"_ Faven warned. _"Your arrogance is within your type's Nature, but you are nowhere near the strength you need to protect her. Your prescription is not_ _ **meant**_ _for you to be_ _ **weak**_ _; it is_ _ **meant**_ _to curb your unfortunate attitude and abilities you are_ _ **not**_ _ready to handle_."

Igneel showed his teeth. "Just say it: they're afraid of me." His lips twitched into fabricated smile of taunting. When embers were poked hard enough, flames would rise. "They feed me this bullshit because they're _afraid_ of what I can do. I'm the _only one_ who can protect her!"

" _ **And that is where you are wrong!"**_ Faven's posture changed. She would show a child a mother's hard love. She would show this child just a fraction of the real world. _"You, Igneel Zeref Heartfilia-Dragneel,_ _ **do**_ _ **not**_ _have what it takes to protect her if you continue this arrogance! You are_ _ **not**_ _ready! And, if you continue to listen to your heart's grief and rage and listen to_ _ **that**_ _half of you, you will_ _ **never**_ _be ready when the time comes!"_ In a cutting tone, she added, _"You already_ _ **failed**_ _as her protector on two accounts that I will_ _ **gladly bring up."**_

Flames roared to life as they danced on Igneel's body and became his hair. Emerald swallowed onyx as Igneel let loose a snarl for silence. Faven's apathy to his fire made him angrier. "Shut up!" he screamed. "You don't know anything!"

" _I know_ _ **plenty,"**_ Faven contradicted, lifting her chin. _"I_ _ **know**_ _what has been fabricated around her mind, heart, and soul. I_ _ **know**_ _what she did at birth and what she did at the age of ten. I know the sin_ _ **you**_ _committed without the approval of her father nor_ _ **yours**_ _. I_ _ **know**_ _every day you play Healer and mess with the portions of your medicine to feel your hidden power. I_ _ **know**_ _your deepest desire—the entire_ _ **Coven**_ _knows your deepest desire and your perverse way of attaining it. I am here to warn you that_ _ **it – will not – work."**_

"You don't know any—!"

" _I have tried to convince Fate, but I realize she was right to claim that moment,"_ Faven continued, talking over him. _"You may shape your destiny, but it is in your fate to lose her. You do not deserve her with your childish games and the need to play God. Fate was right. You two_ _ **must separate."**_

"I've heard enough!" Igneel thundered. "I made a promise to MJ and I'm going to keep it no matter _what_ it costs me!"

Faven stood up. Her eyes were not cold, just sad as she watched Igneel consume himself in his flames. _"But this promise you will not keep,"_ she predicted. _"I gave you that choice to make it easier on you, but I see you cannot listen to reason. That choice still stands, but Time will not wait forever._ _Until she wakes up, until she makes that choice for you, you will_ _ **never**_ _listen to reason_. _"_ She stepped back. _"It pained me enough when I heard your soul mourn at the loss when you were young, but I cannot watch you go through it again. Fate will do as she said. She will force you to separate from Mary Jane for the good of both of you."_

" _Try me,"_ Igneel challenged.

Faven shook her head. _"It is not I who will challenge you. It is Fate and you cannot win against a Great Spirit. We both know you will never leave her."_ She let mysterious winds sweep her away. _"Which means_ _ **she'll**_ _leave_ _ **you."**_

°•°•°•°

"That's _amazing,_ " Luke said, gawking. "You can speak to all of us separately? Like a Thought Projection?"

" _Something similar."_ Faven looked at the gleaming medium with a glint of unconditional love and wistfulness. _"Because you have broken contract between Demon and spirit, you have saved Nayda. And, because of your mother, you saw the Spirit Memory of her life before her sealing."_

"I have so many questions," Luke admitted. "But I don't even know where to start. You were so brave and fearless."

At this, Faven lowered her eyes. _"I was selfish,"_ she admitted. _"I feared Fate's words. The battle had come earlier and I knew I could not risk the lives of my children. I invoked their names under Sacred Law and sealed them away in the Spirit Realm, binding them to the Mûre River to ensure they could never be summoned until the war had come to pass."_

Luke had more tact than to pry into the war. "Whether you believe it or not, you _saved_ them. You loved them and gave them something they could love when their mother died." He enclosed his fingers around her hand. "Having you as my ancestor makes me really proud to be a Heartfilia and part of our Clan."

Faven looked into Luke's honest eyes and smiled. _"Having you—_ _ **all**_ _of you—as my descendants makes me proud. Makes the entire Coven proud. We worried you were not ready to break a forced bond between Demon and spirit, but you have done so. You have passed a trial."_ She raised a hand to smooth it over his cheek. _"You will do_ _ **great**_ _things in the future. Fate wills it so."_ She released him and straightened. _"I wish everyone the best in this fight for it is not entirely over. Until the wrong is righted from centuries ago, this destruction will happen again."_ Her outline was fading. _She_ was fading.

Luke panicked. "Wait! How can I bring Luna back?" he had to know. "How do we bring her home?"

" _You do not,_ " Faven told him, voice sounded distant and faraway, _"for she will come home by her_ _ **own**_ _way."_

Luke knew better than to ask—for it was highly silly—but he felt compelled to. "Will I ever see you again?"

Faven smiled brightly, even if her body was being more and more transparent. _"Of course you will, Star Monk, for your journey is only just beginning,"_ she promised. _"When we meet, I can only pray you will know all you need to know."_ She glanced at Igneel and something flickered in her eyes. _"Just remember, Luke: your heart will_ _ **always**_ _be human first and foremost. This you must remember for your sake and your brother for your humanity will be tested and both of you will have to choose what you will become."_

Luke grew confused and fearful at the same time. "Wait!" he pleaded. "Don't go! I have to know what it means!"

Faven let her gaze rest on him once more. _"Farewell, Luke Jude Heartfilia-Dragneel."_

She was gone.

* * *

Luna's eyes were comically wide and she blinked several times to see if she were dreaming. Her ancestor from eons ago stood in front of her like she was visiting for afternoon tea, like all of this was _normal_. "Is this really happening?" she whispered to Icarus. "Am I dreaming?"

Icarus rumbled his laughter. _Pup, you are_ _ **not**_ _dreaming._ He got to his paws and shook out his fur. _This is Faven Heartfilia, the one you met through Spirit Memory._ He padded over to the deceased Heartfilia and made a show of nuzzling her side.

Faven laughed and stroked Icarus' fur. _"It is good to see you too, old friend,"_ she greeted. _"You were a good protector to my children. I thank you for that."_

Pride fluttered through the link and Icarus spoke, _No need for thanks, Mother Star. I loved your cubs like they were my own._

Faven hummed, pleased, and turned back to the shellshocked Luna. _"Greetings, Luna Anna Heartfilia-Dragneel."_ She bowed her head then raised it up. _**"I have been waiting to meet you."**_

Luna blinked stupidly and pointed at herself. "M-Me?"

Faven chuckled. _"Yes,_ _ **you,"**_ she assured. _"You have come so far in such a short amount of time and you have been through so much."_

"But, you're _dead."_ Luna was still hung up on that. "Are you a ghost?" She paled and whispered, "Did I _die?"_

Faven burst into laughter while Icarus let his amusement shake through their mind link. _"You are not dead,"_ Faven promised. _"I live now through spirit rather than having a physical body. I am very much real and not a ghost."_

Luna nodded. "Okay. I can understand that." She could not, but she could have to. "This is all so… Just _wow,"_ she admitted. "I mean, like… You're _here_ and you're _you_. You went through so much. You fought Warlocks and found God Spirits and…!" Her eyes sparkled in admiration. "You're so _awesome!"_

Faven blushed a bit. _"I am not much,"_ she said, humbled. _"I went through what I had to to survive and ensure the safety of Nayda and Erion and the secure the future."_

Luna frowned. "What happened after you sealed them away into sleep?" she had to ask. "Did you go to Álfheimr? What _is_ that place?"

Faven lost her embarrassment in exchange for nostalgic sadness. _"Álfheimr was the realm of the Elves_ ," she explained. _"It was heavily enchanted so no trespassers could open the gates to it. Those who had Guides or were Blessed or Fairykind could find them. And, to answer your question…"_ —her hand tightened over Icarus' fur— _"I never returned."_

Bewilderment moved Luna. "But, wasn't your true love Lisandrus? He was the Elf Prince—right?—and he was there with you just after that demon summoning? Why wouldn't you go back?"

Faven closed her eyes and sighed. _"My place was with my Coven. After I sealed my children, I_ _ **knew**_ _my love with Lisandrus could not come true. Lisandrus knew too. I came home to become Priestess-Queen of the Church of the Moon as I passed my last trial and Lisandrus ruled Álfheimr as its king."_

Luna could feel Faven's anguish over the situation and got up. She hugged her ancestor. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know that doesn't mean much."

Faven hugged her back. _"It means the_ _ **world**_ _to me if it comes from you,"_ she promised. She kissed the top of Luna's head. _"Do not pity me too much. I know I shall reunite with him one day."_

Luna scrunched her eyebrows together. "How do you know that?"

Faven offered a smile that suggested the secret would remain a secret. _"Call it a woman's intuition."_ She pointedly looked at Gale who remained frozen in this time. _"So, this is the boy who flusters you so."_

Luna's cheeks burned. "It's not like that," she tried to protest.

 _I find him quite interesting,_ Icarus regarded. _His prestige and honor will make him a good choice in a Male to share den when the pup grows out of being juvenile._

Faven hummed her laughter. _"I agree."_ Her eyes went to Ludvig. _"The runologist,"_ she named. _"Seeing him, I now understand."_

Luna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Faven shook her head. _"It is nothing, Young Luna."_ She looked at Luna in a mixture of love and worry. _"You must save my children from this fate. Nayda is a kind spirit. When she wakes from the influence of this Curse to see the devastation she has reeked, she will become alarmingly distressed."_

Determination rattled Luna's bones. "I promise I'll save her or die trying!"

Faven smiled and put a hand on Luna's head. _"No need to die, Young Luna,"_ she told her. _"You will honor our Coven just by doing your best. We all watch you and your siblings grow and we grow prouder every day."_

"You're all really out there?" Luna asked in wonder. "What's my Grandma Layla like?"

" _Quietly compassionate,"_ Faven answered. _"She has the heart of a gentle soul."_ She grinned. _"She_ _ **did**_ _want me to tell you she approves of your partnership. We all do. There is balance between you two, one of the most powerful connections two people can have."_

Luna blushed a little. "Thanks, Miss Faven."

" _We are_ _ **family**_ _, Young Luna,"_ Faven reminded.

Luna ducked her head a bit, abashed. "Mama Faven?" she tried again.

Faven beamed. _"Better. Much better."_ She leaned forward to kiss Luna's cheek. _"I must leave you. It is time I return."_

"Wait!" Luna grabbed hold of Faven before she could disappear. "What was the reason I was sent back here? I have to know!"

Faven softened. _"You were sent back because Fate willed it so and Time allowed it."_ Her outline shimmered as her body turned translucent. Luna's grip on her fell through. The last thing Faven did was take the medium in her hands and place it in Luna's own. _"Good-bye, Young Luna."_

Luna did not want her to go, but she kept a firm grip on the glowing medium. "Wait! Please, don't—!"

Faven was gone.

* * *

Everything shifted and the air hummed as life went back to normal. Everyone moved like nothing had happened, like time had not just stood still, like a spirit was not just in the room. Gary noticed Nashi's ashen face and grew worried. "Angel, are you okay?" he fretted.

Nashi turned to him. Her eyes examined him silently, face blank. After moments, Nashi threw her weight at him and tackled him into a tragic embrace.

Gary staggered back and tripped, falling onto his rear with Nashi coming down with him. He held Nashi against himself as confusion wound around him. "Angel?"

"S-Sorry," Nashi breathed, burying her head in his chest as her shoulders shook. "I'm _sorry."_

Gary visibly relaxed as he tightened his hold on her. "Oh, Angel," he murmured. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lucy looked over to Luke who had his eyes wide and in disbelief. A slight smile touched her features. "Are you surprised?"

"I have so many questions." Luke turned to look at his mother, to _admire_ his mother. "I have so much to ask you."

"Later, okay?" Lucy conditioned. She picked up the medium and smothered it in her grasp. "Right now, we need to focus on Nayda." She frowned as she looked at the clear medium. "Theoretically, now that the Curse has been taken away from the medium, Nayda _should_ be free. We just have to make sure that's true." She got to her feet and turned her head to Natsu. "Natsu, we're going to have to get back to the surface." Lucy turned to Laxus. "We'll have to return back here," she told him. "Will you stay here with Peter, Dimaria, and Mary Jane?"

"I'll stay too," Igneel put in with no room for argument.

Laxus glanced at Igneel, then nodded at Lucy. "Yeah, I'll stay down here."

Lucy turned looked down at her two hounds. "Lelantos, I want you with me. Actaeon, you are to stay here, okay?"

Lelantos and Actaeon nodded.

Lucy turned to Gary and Nashi. "You two are going to the surface with Luke. I know Andele was with you last. Find her and bring her here. She'll be needed to help heal everyone." She turned to Natsu and Levy. _"We_ are going to bring the medium back to the guild. We need to report everything back to Master Erza and Master Ooba."

"We don't have any time to waste." Levy was already set with her supplies back in her bag and on her back. "Let's get a move on before Bluenote and Jacob decide to show up and finish the job."

* * *

Luna barely realized everyone was back to moving as she wrapped her head around what she held in her hands.

" _You were sent back because Fate willed it so and Time allowed it."_

 _But what does that mean?_ _ **Why**_ _would_ _ **I**_ _be sent back? Why not Nashi or Luke or Igneel? Or even Mama? They're all stronger than me and Heartfilia's too._

"Blondie!"

Luna turned her head to see Gale racing towards her, worried and awed at the same time. "Gale…"

Gale got onto his knees next to her to hug her tightly. "Blondie-girl, that was _amazing!"_ he crowed. "Dead-ass! That was _incredible!_ You did it!" He pulled away to shake her slightly out of her daze. _"You_ did it, Blondie. _You_ were the reason our little buddy showed up."

"And now, we have more intel about the Guardians."

Luna and Gale looked over to see the group approaching them.

It was Eliza who spoke before and she spoke again. "You triggered the memory of the suzaku and gave us a glimpse as to what she endured during her life on Earth Land," she explained. "I _never_ thought we would learn such valuable information."

"But what can we do with it?" Jäger questioned.

"With this information," Ludvig piped up, "we can now confirm more about Warlocks and the falsehood surrounding the T'zolkin practice. This also confirms the suzaku is not acting like this at her own aggression. Her hand was forced into this type of madness."

"Now, all we need to figure out is who forced her," Gabriel muttered, scratching her chin. "Who could it be that is powerful enough to sway a spirit?"

A frown. "Me."

 _BANG._

Everyone's eyes widened.

Everything slowed.

Ludvig looked down.

Blood was beginning to stain his shirt.

Ludvig fell to his knees.

Icarus jumped to defend Luna.

Eliza watched in horror as Ludvig fell to his stomach.

Kiki screamed.

Jäger was wide-eyed and shouted Ludvig's name.

Luna's eyes began to water as she focused on Gabriel rolling Ludvig over.

Kiki was in tears as Jäger held her.

Gale was not focused on any of that. He focused on the man at the entrance way.

The man who shot Ludvig.

Gale's eyes widened as fear struck him, fear and hatred. _"No…"_

Luna noticed Gale's fists clench and his jaw lock up. Anxiety entered her gaze. "Gale?"

Gabriel was shouting instructions as he began tearing off Ludvig's shirt.

The man stepped into the chamber.

Gale abruptly got up and created a diamond dagger, throwing it at the intruder.

The man lifted a hand.

The dagger stopped in mid-air.

"Don't come any closer," Gale forewarned in a snarl. But his heart hammered against his chest. If he was not careful, he could start hyperventilating.

The man crushed his hand.

The dagger dissolved into Magic.

"So, _you're_ the fledgling they told me about," the man regarded as his hands came to his hood. _"Gale Redfox."_

Gale's knuckles turned white. "And, you're the asshole they told me about…"

The man pulled back his hood to reveal silver eyes.

"… _Bluenote Stinger…"_

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow… That was a lot of information to be hit with, but on top of that, Bluenote is back?! This festival just keeps getting crazier and crazier! If you want crazier, check out the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at the class with a white board behind her. "Welcome back, class!"

"Hi, Miss Dragneel!" the class hollers.

"Today, we'll be going over some new vocabulary and phrases you heard from today's episode, okay?"

"Yes, teacher!"

Chibi-Luna flips the white board for words to be written out for the class to copy and their definitions behind them. She points at the first word on the top of the list. "Let's take a look at this first words." The words read:

 **MAGICIAN AND WICCANS**

"Now, class, Magicians still exist to this day," Chibi-Luna admits. "Magicians can only do simple spells and potions instead of Mages who specializes and shape a specific Magic. Magicians usually attend wizarding schools and the word is interchangeable with the word Wizard, but, in Fiore, we call Magicians just that. Wiccans can be defined two ways. Wiccans can be defined as any person who has ever casted a spell. Normally, Wiccans are unregistered and uneducated in Magic. In a sense, since anyone has the potential for Magic, everyone is a Wiccan, but not everyone is a Mage. Another way a Wiccan can be defined is the religious definition. Wiccans are religious potion masters who connect with nature."

Chibi-Luna moves to the first phrase. "Let's look at the first sentence, okay?"

" _Okay…!"_

The sentence reads:

 _ **En seiðr nes færdig til den nes færdig-yin!**_

"This is a spell in Ancient Language, one of the languages Elves used to speak," Chibi-Luna educated. "It's a Reversal Spell. In our language, it means 'A spell is done until it is undone'. While this is a rudimentary spell Magicians learn in wizarding school, the power you put behind it makes the spell even more powerful. Remember that class. No spell is too small as long as you put as much Magic as you want into it." She goes down the list to the next word:

 _ **Minn hjerta… Eka em hiert.**_

"This mean 'My heart… I am here' in Ancient Language," Chibi-Luna notes. "Ancient Language is considered a dead language like Elvish, but, so texts tell us, Ancient Language was the first language born unto Earth Land. You used Ancient Language not only to cast spells but you could not lie in Ancient Language. Even other languages were born, to ensure someone told the truth, they were challenged to recite their sentences in Ancient Language."

The next word reads:

 _ **minn hälfr**_

"This term is a term of endearment meaning 'My half'," Chibi-Luna comments.

The next word reads:

 _ **Brysig!**_

"This next word means 'faster' or 'hurry'. This is one of the first commands Arion riders are taught to command their steeds."

The next word reads:

 _ **Minn hjerta-dwyéurr**_

"This is also a term of endearment meaning 'My heart's protector'. In any pairs, whoever took the role of female would call whoever took the role of man her heart's protector and vice versa called the female partner their heart. Isn't it sweet?" Chibi-Luna grins at the last phrase.

 _ **En úlfur som sér aðra stjörnu på månen er ekke hræddur að deile klørnar**_

"This is one of my favorite Dwarfing phrases," Chibi-Luna confesses. "In our language, it loosely translates to 'A wolf who sees another staring at his moon will issue a challenge'. It is said the highest disrespect among _fae_ creatures was when any one looked at one's partner for too long, especially among royalty. It means someone is challenging another for the right to court that partner." She giggles. "I guess Lisandrus felt a little jealous, huh?"

A hand goes up. "Teacher," comes complain, "I'm still confused about all the new species we learned!"

Chibi-Luna dismisses them. "And, we'll learn more about them tomorrow," she promises. "The bell will ring soon, so I'll see you guys tomorrow! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **COMBATING AGAINST TIME!"**


	36. Adventure 036

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure_ , Gale led the McGardens down the rabbit hole to meet Gabriel Redfox, Luna, and Ludvig in the shrine of the River Guardian. As everyone catches up, Eliza's secrecy of her extensive education is revealed and she is recruited to join Ludvig in translating ancient text while Gale catches Luna up on all she missed. In the future, everyone was shocked about Peter's ability to save Dimaria to come to the conclusion the Hunters and Warlocks are baiting them to use their gifts. Lucy tries her hand at purifying Nayda's tether to Earth Land, but everyone is stunned when the Curse tries to consume her. After Gary helps her much like his father did before him, Lucy and Luke work together to summon Nayda and Luke removes the Curse with his bare hands. Meanwhile, Gale and Gabriel's battle for Luna's attention end in vain when Eliza shuts them up. Ludvig and her have uncovered the truth about the tether and, with Luna's help, work together to unleash a latent Spirit Memory. This memory not reveals Faven Heartfilia, Stair Maiden and heir to the Church of the Moon—the Heartfilia Coven back then—as finding Nayda and Erion and giving them their names. She, with the help of Leo, raised them as her children to learn the true Nature of these God Spirits: Nayda is a Water God and Erion is a Sky God. After being joined by Lisandrus, Prince of Elves, and Selene, Endymion's Unicorn mate and Celestial Spirit herself, they are off to the Mûre River to stop the summoning of a true Demon…only it is too late! To save her children, Faven invokes Sacred Law to seal them away. In the real world, Luke, Lucy, Nashi, Igneel, and Luna meet with Faven in her Spirit Form as she imparts wisdom to them all. Though, the arrival of Bluenote in the past imparts near death with Ludvig shot and no one left to face the Mage Killer.

"… _Bluenote Stinger…"_

I guess Gale is about to enter his second battle with the Mage Killer! Too bad Nayda and Erion didn't get the little brothers and sisters they wanted…

* * *

"… _Bluenote Stinger…"_

Bluenote did not veil his surprise because he did not have any. "I see so much hatred in your eyes, fledgling, but there is so much _fear,"_ he noted, taking a few more comfortable steps.

Icarus snarled and bounded towards Bluenote with the _Howl of War_ on his tongue.

Bluenote's eyes glowed. _"Fall."_

Gale watched as everyone around him was strapped to the ground due to the constraints of gravity. They choked and hissed and cried out as gravity pressed down on their bodies like they were mere ants under a boot. He saw Syra squeal on the ground. He saw Ludvig's wound ooze more blood the more gravity tightened around it. He saw Icarus struggling to get back to his paws and to his new mistress. He saw Luna's eyes shut in her terror of the situation and how tightly she clutched the medium against her stomach like a mother protecting her pregnant stomach.

Bluenote had no issue continuing his leisurely stroll. "I will give you the chance, then, fledgling. Will you try and stop me from getting what I want?" As he passed by Ludvig, he held out a finger and it beckoned. The bullet in Ludvig pulled itself back out and into Bluenote's hand.

A bead of sweat trickled down Gale's neck as he swallowed.

"Or will _you_ let me take it and _I_ will let your friends go?" Bluenote questioned.

"I didn't take you as one to bargain," Gale shot back, though he refused to move a muscle.

Bluenote lifted his chin. _"I'm not."_ Words light, airy, meant for breeze conversation, not on the cusp of committing murder. "I only offer because I _know_ what you'll pick." He climbed up the platform. "Because I _know_ that look in your eye. _That's_ the look of knowing you've _lost."_ He came to Gale.

Gale's fists began to shake.

"You have so much _fear_ of me," Bluenote acknowledged. "I must've shown you what true strength looks like if you can't even muster up a simple spell against me." He stopped in front of Gale and looked down at the young Earth Mage. He watched Gale's chest heave air. He watched as Gale did not even look him in the eye. He watched as he saw Gale's body shake. "So, fledgling, what will it be? Will you stop me?" He leaned forward so his lips were near Gale's ear. He heard Gale give a sharp intake of breath. "Or will you do the right thing?"

Silence.

Unreserved silence.

Bluenote leaned back. He ignored Gale as he went straight for Luna. He crouched down for Luna's eyes to open. Unfazed silver met wrathful and agonized chocolate. "Stupid girl," he admonished. He easily took the medium from her grasp. "If you weren't a necessity to my Lord, I would kill a weak thing like you on the spot." He stood back up and conjured his black post-horn. He put it to his lips and played a short fanfare.

Phasing from thin air came three familiars that could be mistaken as triplets. Like gargoyles, they shared claws and fangs and leathery wings as well for their less-than-beautiful rumpled skin. A fourth familiar appeared and took the shape of a bigger gargoyle mixed with man. Its knuckles dragged onto the ground and flexed its morbidly big wings. It even had a mane of hair it tossed back. It bowed to Bluenote and the rest followed. _"What do you require, Master?"_ it asked in its snarl.

"Kill the remaining Heartfilia," Bluenote ordered as he let his post-horn disappear. "She'll smell like stardust and power. She's nearing her last two trials until she becomes queen. We can't let that happen."

The leader asked in a deadpan voice, _"May we play with her?"_

"I don't care. Just get the job done." Bluenote waved a hand. _"Go."_

The leader offered a leery grin. He picked himself off the floor and barreled down the tunnel with the trio following his movements.

Bluenote glanced at Luna, then Gale. "I look forward to seeing you two very soon." He shuffled back his cloak to pull out his pocket watch. He opened it to check the time. "Do enjoy your time here. Maybe if you're fortunate, you'll even _die_ here." He snapped his pocket watch shut.

A ripple was created of blues and greens and golds and rubies with an alluring Magic power fabricating from its core. Bluenote cared about none of that. He walked straight into the ripple like he had always done it and the Magic trundles ensnared him, kidnapped him, and vanished like it was never there.

He was gone.

The moment he left and gravity was restored to her weak nature, Icarus was the first to rise and bounded back to Luna. Gabriel shook off his pain to attend back to Ludvig with Eliza's help. A sobbing Kiki was in the arms of her older brother as he looked conflicted over what just happened. Syra slowly rose to her paws and, for once, the ikenga was truly fearful and sought comfort of Luna.

Luna grunted as Icarus helped her up. "Gale," she gritted out. "Who…? _What_ just _happened?"_

Gale said nothing.

Icarus showed his _Teeth of War_ to Gale. _Ignore the coward_ , he told Luna. _We must attend to Ludvig._

Luna let Icarus guide her away, but she could not help glancing back at Gale.

 _Gale…_

Luna eventually focused on Ludvig and tried to reign in the hysteria and panic she was feeling when she saw him bleeding. She got down on her knees as Gabriel explained everything to her. "It's okay. He was shot in the chest, but it did not hit anything major. We just need to stop the bleeding and put pressure on the wound."

Luna found herself nodding along jerkily and let out a shaky breath. "Okay… Okay…"

"Meira," Ludvig rasped, trying to move. "Have to…save her…"

Luna shook her head, though her heart cracked at Ludvig's desperate wish. _"Shhh,"_ she soothed. "I need to save _you_ first." She closed her eyes as she raised her hands.

 _Please… I wish to heal Mister Ludvig…_

She could feel that same strange and familiar warmth and light expand from her chest and heat up her entire body. Then, that same voice tickled the back of her mind.

 _May your wish be granted…_

Luna cracked open her eyes as she watched white thread around her hands and fingers. She lowered her hands around Ludvig's wound. She could feel her Magic pour out of her skin to flood Ludvig's body. The bullet hole in his chest closed itself up in a matter of second. The blood would remain as a reminder of what happened, but the wound was closed and that was all that mattered.

When Luna finished, her Magic zapped back into her chest and she keeled over, panting. "Okay," she wheezed. "We just need to wash off the blood."

Eliza was amazed. "How did you do that?" she wanted to know. "Are you a Healer?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm n—"

" _How could you let him get away?!"_

Everyone—aside from Ludvig—turned to see Gabriel holding Gale by the collar with his fangs flashing and ruby eyes furious.

"You let him take the medium _right_ from under our noses!" Gabriel roared. "You let him _escape!_ You let him get away with shooting my friend! You let him get away with going after my master!"

Gale said nothing as his bangs hid his eyes.

Luna's eyes widened as she saw this and tried to stop it. "Gabriel—!"

Icarus growled at her and nudged her to sit back down.

Luna looked at the Clifford, shocked. "Icarus…"

Gabriel shoved Gale away from him in repulsion. "You do not _deserve_ to be called a 'Redfox'," he sneered loudly for all to hear his declaration of disownment. "You let the enemy escape to save face, to save your _own_ skin. You _dare_ call yourself an 'Earth Mage'?" He took a long sniff and his scowl contorted into something more lethal. "Your fear scent _disgusts_ me, _coward_. Because of _you,_ the future is inevitable. _You_ are the reason for this suffering!"

Luna felt confused at those last statements. "Wait, what? No, that can't be possible," she refused to believe. "How could _Gale_ be the reason? It was _Bluenote_ who did it!"

"You don't understand, _do_ you?"

Luna turned to see Eliza's sad look.

"It is so obvious now that I think about," Eliza admitted. "The reason the man was able to control the River Guardian was for the reason of the medium he possessed." At Luna's deeply confounded expression, Eliza continued, "He took the medium from you to return to the past and begin this chaos. Don't you see?"

Realization coiled inside Luna and made her sick as Eliza said her next words.

" _Gale_ is the _reason_ the Warlock _won."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The office of the Magic Council Chairmen in Era was nothing to brag about. Draculos kept everything simplistic and ancient at the same time. Grays and blacks and whites were the common color scheme with the occasional pops of red. Iris managed to keep her part of the office alive and well with some plants she thought needed a home and pictures of her happy times in life. If you looked closely, you could even see a picture of the sweet and innocent young Iris with the crotchety Crawford Seam and a pair of adults who looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Iris busied herself on her Archive Lacrima with her fingers flying to update Draculos' schedule for the next year and cross reference it with her written planner. The words to a break-up song in a foreign language softly came out from the one ear bud she had popped in and she bopped her head along to the song as she typed in:

 **MEETING WITH MARQUIS CARA-BIA**

 **BIRDS OF EDEN**

—when all of a sudden, the dual doors burst open.

Irish jumped, terrified, and gave a shrill shriek.

A growl demanding submission. "Quiet, woman. It's just me."

Irish held a hand over her heart and could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She took in deep breaths as she studied the intruder. He was nothing more than an old man who looked like he chased children off his property with his flying fists for sport. Dark jade and white peppered his hair and beard. He had a slouch to him that made him shorter than he already was, but it was that scowl and the beastly look in his eyes that made Iris painfully aware he could take her out.

⌜ **MAGIC COUNCIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Wolfheim_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Councilman, Wizard Saint_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Beast Transformation_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: jokes_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: They don't call Wolfheim the "Beast of the Council" for nothing!_ ⌟

"Oh. Councilman Wolfheim," Iris greeted breathlessly, "it's a pleasure to—!"

"You can stop with the niceties and let me through." Wolfheim waited for no one as he stormed to the other set of twin doors that looked like they belonged in the Victorian Era.

Irish panicked. "Sir, please, you're not scheduled for an appointme—"

"I don't need an appointment to talk to _him!"_ Wolfheim barked. "Get that through your head!"

Iris stood up, wide-eyed. "W-Wait! Please, sir, you can't—!"

 _BAM._

Wolfheim strode into Draculos' office without preamble and saw the Chairman sitting at his desk with his goblet and a smile on his face. "Wolfheim," Draculos merrily greeted. "How can I—?"

"You let Hunters _deliberately_ into Margaret Town _knowing_ he would be there?" Wolfheim snarled in question. It really was not a question. More like an angered statement.

Draculos understood what Wolfheim was angry about and sighed. He set his goblet down and looked like a resigned parent trying to quell the tantrum of their child. "Wolfheim, I understand you have a _fondness_ for the boy—"

"This isn't _about_ me!" Wolfheim snapped. "This is about what Hunters will do _to_ _him!_ You know his case! I _had_ his case! If the boy isn't ready, his MPD will—"

" _Wolfheim."_

Wolfheim stopped at the glint in Draculos' eyes.

"I _know_ you have a fondness for the boy and _don't_ deny it," Draculos warned when Wolfheim's temper flared. "You see so much of yourself in him. You understand his struggle and his fears. You can relate to his disorder."

Wolfheim's jaw ticked.

Draculos observed the Mage with care as he went on: "Magic Personality Disorder is rare disorder that has a preference to Soul Magic. Elvin's Magic is powerful and has been closely monitored since the incident years ago. He continues with his therapy, but"—he leaned forward—"Wolfheim, I'm afraid there is little you can do for the boy if he continues on his quest to distance himself of his Magic. You cannot protect him."

Wolfheim's nostrils flared. He could feel his Beast stalking about in his head at hearing how he was useless. _"Let the boy train,"_ he insisted. "He _needs_ protection. Don't you _dare_ try to take that right away from him, _Chairman."_

Draculos leaned back, a cool look on his face. "Wolfheim, if you knew me at all, you'd know I'd _never_ revoke your right as a Councilman." He said his levelly as though trying hard not to make Wolfheim's Beast make an appearance. "Without your constant protection and resources, Elvin might have been uprooted by his Magic long ago. He would have been taken, arrested, and thrown into a rehabilitation center or worse, an _asylum."_

The Beast within Wolfheim snarled at the mere mention of the _asylum_ and all the pain that rendered from a silly word.

"You've made it clear where you stand with Elvin and I have done all I could to make sure your movements were kept hidden," Draculos reminded, "but, my friend, how much more can you do for the boy when it is clear he is never going to accept his Magic?"

"He just needs training," Wolfheim insisted. _"I_ can give him that training! _I_ can give him that life!" He kept going when Draculos said nothing, "The boy's father is strong, but he isn't like his son or me. He can only teach the boy a _fraction_ of what _I_ can provide for him!" His eyes threaten to blacken as he said, "But, none of that will matter once the Hunters catch him!" His body shook as fangs protruded from his gums. He felt the Beast within him surface as their anger joined as one for the fate of their ward, their little beast, their juvenile.

Draculos narrowed his eyes. "Reign in your Beast, Wolfheim," he warned. "Don't make me do it for you again."

Wolfheim exercised control and snapped back at his Beast. Jade returned to his eyes and his fangs left him.

Draculos nodded his approval. "Good. Now, returning to Elvin's case, there is little I can do for you in this situation. Hunters have been government-issued to this case and I have given it my seal of approval."

"But, _why?"_ Wolfheim had to know the answer. "You know what Hunters are, what they do! They may be under the thumb of the government, but they despise the Magic Council and everything we stand for. They will do their job, but they will commit treason. The Devil Child has already been provoked and you think it's a mere coincidence this happens when the Hunter who captured him was sent to the same city? And, you think they've forgotten my ward?" He snorted and his Beast shone through his eyes. "You know they certainly haven't forgotten about him because he hasn't forgotten about them."

Draculos looked like he already knew this. "As a representative of the Magic Community, there are certain responsibilities we must bear and sacrifices we must make. The world is constantly watching us. Those who are anti-Magic look for any opening it will take to prove we are nothing more than an outdated way of life and a hazard to those we are around. Protests and wars have broken out due to the existence of Magic which is why we monitor all Mages and all who show potential in becoming a Mage. But, it's worse for us, my friend, and worse for me. Anything we do could backfire at any given moment. If you were to come crashing into Margaret Town in your current state, I don't think you realize the repercussions of your actions and the risk of exposure to Elvin's case."

Wolfheim was quiet for once.

"You've asked me to give you time, to give you freedom to convince your ward," Draculos remembered, "but, officially, I can do nothing for you. The Hunters will continue their hunt with Mages as their prey. It is in their Nature just as hunting is in yours. But, you know the laws of Nature better than I." He picked up his goblet and took a nice sip.

Wolfheim's eyes were shadowed. "Thank you for the advice, Chairman." Surprisingly, he did not say the moniker scathingly. "I will take my leave." He pivoted and left the room in his small strides.

Draculos swallowed his sip.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, old friend._

Wolfheim barged out of the office—he successfully scared Iris all over again—and made his way for the outer doors. The Beast within him prowled in his mind, claws sheathed, and a rumble waiting to give his _Howl of War_.

 _The Law of the Jungle dictates a predator will only remain as such until a bigger predator makes it prey._

The Beast within Wolfheim left impressions of chanting for battle.

 _I will hunt for you, little beast. It's in—_

Black raged amongst emerald.

— _my_ **Nature.**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 036**

 _Combating Against Time_

時間との戦い！過去と現在の問題で、将来は何がありますか？

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Natsu looked around the next street. When he saw only debris and no creatures or Mages, he stepped aside. "All-clear."

Lucy came first with the medium stashed in her bag with Lelantos right at his mistress' side. Levy and Luke followed close after her. Gary took a protective stance with Nashi and kept her close to him. Nashi seemed protective of him too with a fierce look in her eye as she sought for any stray Hunters. Natsu followed the rear with his ears and flames on alert.

Levy looked at the sorry state of the town. "This is _awful,"_ she murmured. "How could this happen?"

"Bluenote and his buddies have Hell to pay for messing with this place," Natsu growled, punching a fist into a hand.

"Not just that. They messed with _our_ children," Lucy added on, glancing back at her own two. "At least it's calm now, but… I wonder what happened to the Guardian Duo."

Luke understood his mother's worry. "I don't hear anything," he admitted. "It's like they vanished." He looked back at his sister. "Feel anything, Nashi?"

Nashi thought about it, then she shook her head. "Mmm-mmm."

Their walk was a relatively quiet one. Occasionally, Natsu would direct them away from a potential fight with a stray familiar, but that was all. Lucy had swept Luke under her arm when they witnessed the deceased bodies of Magic Council personnel and a few Mages. Nashi looked like she was going to be sick at the corpses and Gary hid her into the crook of his neck whilst rubbing her back (all things Natsu did not approve of). The first alive company they met was in the form of Thaddeus and the remains of his unit as they set up a small care station for their injured while covering the bodies of the dead. Saudade was amongst the injured Mages on a stretcher with her eyes closed. Majime kept close to her, holding her hand.

"Commander Thaddeus!" Levy called in relief.

Thaddeus turned back to Levy and blinked up at her and the rest of the group. "Misses Redfox," he greeted in his childish voice, "you're okay."

 _RUFF._

Thaddeus flinched when Lelantos pounced on him and covered him in licks.

Lucy hid her laughter with her hand. "Sorry, Commander, but you know how much my boys love you," she reminded.

Natsu gave a sharp whistle. Lelantos backed off Thaddeus with a whine, but he faithfully came to Natsu's side with the reward of a nice side scratch.

Thaddeus looked even more ridiculous with his hair standing in different directions, but he was unfazed. "Right," he drawled. He looked at Gary. "With the Hunters here, we didn't know if they had tried to take you."

"They tried," Nashi assured, locking her jaw. "They just didn't succeed." Her eyes went to an unconscious Saudade and attentive Majime and saddened. "What happened to Saudade?"

"Too much blood loss," Thaddeus diagnosed. "Her Blood Magic has its drawbacks, but the amount of injury she took was too much. If it wasn't for Majime and his Spider Magic, she might be more than unconscious."

Nashi gulped.

"That's _horrible,"_ Luke breathed.

"That's life," Thaddeus responded, monotone. "If life wasn't horrible, we wouldn't be here. This town would be on its second day of the festival, not shoved into a convention center." His eyes went around the group. "I don't see any injured among you guys…"

Levy shook her head. "We're heading back to the guild," she explained. "We have crucial information for the masters, but we have no idea how many familiars are still out there."

"The water creatures disappeared at the same time the suzaku went down," Thaddeus informed. "The familiars are in the shadows. Just be careful. Do you need an escort?"

Lucy answered, "No, but thank you." Her eyes went to the dead soldiers covered in blankets before going back to Thaddeus. She stooped down to hug the boyish commander, surprising him. "You're an amazing commander, Thaddeus," she murmured to him. "You did everything right. Please, don't blame yourself." She pulled away and smiled gently at Thaddeus' astonished look before getting up and leading the group away.

Natsu jogged to catch up with his mate, grinning. "You keep surprising me, Lucy," he declared. "Never thought you'd hug one of the most _powerful_ commanders of the Fiore Branch."

"He looked like he needed it," Lucy pointed out, frowning. "I don't know how _I'd_ feel knowing men died under _my_ watch."

Natsu slung an arm around Lucy and kissed her cheek. "I know," he breathed against her skin. "I can tell he needed it too." He pouted at her. "Still, though, did you have to hug him for that long?"

Lucy smiled and bopped Natsu's nose (much to his protest). "You weird, jealous Dragon Slayer," she teased him.

Nashi whispered to Gary as she eyed the injured and wounded, "Maybe I should stay back and help?"

Gary shook his head. "We need to get to Andele as soon as possible. They have a few trained staff to handle this. Mary Jane, Dimaria, and Peter have no one."

Nashi sighed. "I know, but I just feel so—"

"'Helpless'?" Gary rubbed down her shoulder and to her bicep. "I know. I do too. But we'll be the ones helping very soon, okay?"

Nashi adjusted her head against his hold. "Yeah, okay," she mumbled back.

A low snarl.

Nashi and Gary stopped when they saw Natsu's glare. Nashi looked away and blushed as she stepped out of Gary's hold while Gary looked down, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Lucy touched Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu…"

Natsu glanced at Lucy's warning stare and his shoulders dropped. He lost the volume of his snarl and some of his glare. "We'll split up here," he decided, grouchy. "Levy, Lucy, you're with me. Gary, Nashi, Luke, you guys find Andele. Bring her back to the ruins."

"Go with them, Lelantos," Lucy ordered her spirit. She bent down to pet her hound. "Protect them. Tell me if anything goes wrong."

Lelantos barked and licked the bridge of his mistress' nose.

Natsu eyed Gary, approaching the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail. He said his next words low and careful. "Stay in control. She needs you to be in control." He pulled back for a flash of green and red to meet with a flicker of silver and icy blue.

Gary nodded.

Natsu stepped back and held a hand out for Lucy to take. As she did so, Lucy said to her son and daughter, "Stay safe and stay _together."_

Nashi managed a nod while Luke glanced at his sister and said, "We will, Mom. You guys stay safe too."

After a few murmurs of good-bye, everyone parted ways. Nashi could feel her neck burn every time she felt her father glance back as though to check on her. "How do you think everyone is doing?" Nashi wanted to know, crossing her arms over her chest and her hands digging into her jacket.

Luke fell into step beside Nashi. "I hope Sensei isn't too mad about the note. Let's just hope everyone stayed there and didn't leave."

Nashi's shoulders dropped. "Dammit! We didn't think of that!"

Luke rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry," he soothed. "I can sense Sensei's _vīrya_. It's in the same direction as the place. They'll be there."

"I hope so," Nashi muttered. She tried to be discrete as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Gary. She saw his eyes glancing this way and that at the rooftops. She saddened.

 _He's on edge because of the Hunters._

She turned back and looked down the street.

 _They're still out there._

°•°•°•°

Deep panting.

Paws scrambling across pavement.

A tail swished in the air.

°•°•°•°

 _How many more of them are out there?_ Nashi wanted to know. _How many have they hurt?_

°•°•°•°

Quick steps skimmed across rooftops, sliding and jumping when necessary.

Clothes ruffled.

And not a sound was made against the whistling winds.

°•°•°•°

"Hey."

Nashi snapped out of her daze to see Luke giving her a firm look.

"I won't let them hurt you," Luke promised gravely. "I won't let _anyone"_ —he casted a spiteful glare back at Gary—"hurt you."

°•°•°•°

Blood dripped onto the pavement as the paw steps stopped. It came from a lavender cheetah, a mallow feline with dark violet spots and eyes. It had sustained injury that made its right front paw wince with blood coming off its shoulder and back leg.

The lavender cheetah faltered and fumbled, landing badly on its injured paw.

°•°•°•°

"Luke," Nashi sighed, "you _promised."_

Luke held back a growl. "I don't like him near you and neither does Dad," he admitted. "I'm trying, sis, but it's going to take time." He looked at her stomach as though he saw her scars.

Nashi moved her hands to cover her midsection, flinching.

Luke's gaze darkened. _"A lot_ of time."

°•°•°•°

The lavender cheetah forced itself up when its ear twitched. Its eyes dilated as it began to flee for daggers were pinned in the place it once stood.

Anti-Ethernano daggers.

°•°•°•°

Luke softened when he saw Nashi's expression of hurt and frustration. "Nashi…"

"No, Luke, it's fine," Nashi mumbled, turning away from him. She tried to swallow back the hurt she felt. "Really. It's okay. I get it." She picked up her pace. "C'mon. We really need to get going."

Luke tried to call to her, his movements stopping. "Nashi! I didn't mean to—…!" He groaned when his words would not placate the situation. He ruffled his hair. "Dammit," he cursed.

Gary stepped up to him and watched Nashi's brisk pace in worry. "Everything okay?" he wanted to know. "Should I—?"

" _No."_ Luke snarled this at him with his honeyed-amber swirling into something darker and deep-seated. "You've done _enough."_ He marched off to chase after his sister.

Gary sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Right…" And, he followed after the Dragneel siblings.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, in the past…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Eliza watched as Ludvig breathed in an out with his eyes closed and the blood removed from his chest. "Thanks to Miss Luna's healing, he will recover phenomenally," she told Gabriel.

Gabriel flashed her a small smile. "I thank you for the examination you gave him," he said. "Did you study in the medical field?"

"My great aunt was a nurse in the war between Minstrel and Midi," Eliza explained. "She taught me everything I know to this day and I thank her for her service as often as I can."

As those two talked in hushed tones, Luna sat a bit away with Icarus curling around her to ensure she stayed put. She did not care that Kiki had fallen asleep against her brother who kept vigil. She kept her eyes on Gale who sat on the edge of the platform with his back to all of them. He had yet to even try to speak to anyone since Gabriel had shouted at him and it was unlikely he would.

Luna had a hand on her arm, top teeth worrying the side of her bottom lip.

 _Maybe if I just…_

Icarus suddenly growled, tensing. _Pup, you will stay here and away from that_ _ **juvenile**_ _._

Luna's lips dropped into a scowl. _Icarus—_

Icarus lurched to his paws and settled in front of her. He tipped his nose down with his tail firm and his ears flattened. He made a show of his sharp teeth, but he made no move to bite. _You are a pup blinded by his prestige, but we have seen his truth in his Nature. He is nothing more than a cowarding_ _ **juvenile**_ _who does not deserve to gaze upon you or share your den._

Luna got to her feet. _He's not a coward!_ she shouted back. _You're being rude and mean!_

Icarus let loose a snarl, pacing before her. _You are acting even worse than a juvenile,_ _ **Pup,**_ he sneered. _He does not deserve your consideration or affections when he is nothing more than a weak male._

Luna found her eyes welling up with tears as she whispered, _And_ _ **you're**_ _acting worse than me if you can't see how cruel and weak you're being._

She evaded Icarus as she scrambled onto the platform and left the Clifford to wallow in his own ire. She hurried over to Gale until she hesitated. She saw the tension in his back. She saw how closed off he looked. But, she reaffirmed her resolve and carried herself forward. She dropped down beside him. She looked away as a flicker of uncertainty coursed through her.

 _What am I supposed to say? I was so worried about him. I want to help him, but now I…_

Self-disappointment settled in her eyes.

 _I wish I could be like Mama and have the answers to everything._

"I'm sorry."

Luna blinked rapidly and turned to Gale. His gaze had not left the wall, blank. So blank. _"Huh?"_ was the intelligent response Luna mustered.

Gale swallowed like his throat was beyond parched. "I'm sorry you have such a weak partner like me." He still could not look at her. "You deserve someone who can protect and defend you with every ounce of Magic they have. Not someone who would be such a freaking weak ass joke and let you get hurt."

"Hey." Luna turned to Gale and her hand went to cover his. When he flinched, taking his hand away, she tried to hide her hurt. "I'm fine, Gale. I'm not hurt or bleeding—"

"But you _could've_ been." Gale glanced at her for her to see how much he despised himself through those ruby pools. "He _could've_ killed you. I've _seen_ what he's done, Blondie. I've _seen_ his power. He could've taken you from me so easily and I—!" He took a deep breath to control the choking in his voice.

Luna decided to broach a subject warily. "The scar… The bad one on your stomach…"

Gale sighed through his nose. "I nearly died," he admitted in whisper. "Bluenote crushed me under rocks. I remember turning my body to stone to fight him off, but he was too powerful. He tried to kill me." His hand went to his throat and rubbed it. "He could've—no, _would've_ killed me. If it wasn't for my old man and yours, I'd be dead."

Luna blinked back her own tears at the statement. "Don't say that…"

"It's the _truth,"_ Gale pointed out. "He would've killed me. I'd be buried six-feet under because I was stupid enough to take on someone who was way beyond my level." He gave a humorless laugh. "I thought I was so big and bad taking on the Mage Killer. Thought I had a shot. But I was such a _dumbass_. He would've killed me and left my body there to rot."

"But, you're alive, right?"

Gale looked over to see tears running down Luna's face as she sniffled and sniffled.

"You're here with me and alive," Luna reminded him. "You're not six-feet under. He didn't kill you."

"He could've."

"But, he _didn't,"_ Luna insisted. "Why can't you see that?"

"Because I _deserved_ to die!" Gale suddenly snapped. "I deserved it for being a coward! Blondie, I let him take the medium from us! Didn't you hear Gabriel? _I'm_ the reason this all happened! I keep failing you because I'm too fucking weak!" He turned away from her in a huff with his arms crossed.

Luna withheld her own cry to control herself. She let her tears slip, but she would go no farther than that.

" _Three times._ **Three fucking times,** _Blondie. I've been helpless three times. I couldn't protect you like I should've. I didn't have your back like a good partner should. I failed you_ **three times."**

Luna sniveled as she recomposed herself. "I know you're mad because you were powerless to stop him." Her eyes flicked up to Gale's tense back. "You're…afraid. And, I get that." She tentatively smoothed a hand onto his back. She flinched when she felt him tense, but she relaxed when he did not recoil. She scooted closer to put her forehead onto his back and sighed. "You know, I've never really seen you like this," she admitted. "I'm always the fraidy-cat. I cry and I don't know what I'm doing all the time. But, you… You were the one I always looked up to, just like my family. You were so _fearless_ and _brave_ and _courageous_ and..."

Gale hunched his shoulders. "And, now, I'm not," he finished for her flatly. "No need to sugarcoat it. I'm an S-Class pussy who let the bad guy get away."

Luna shook her head against Gale's back. "No, you're not that," she disagreed. "You're afraid. You have fear. It's _normal."_

"I can't have fear when I have you."

Luna was surprised when Gale turned around. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place, wide and wary chocolate clashing with woeful and angry ruby.

"I _can't_ be afraid when I have to protect you," Gale whispered to her. "I _can't_ be afraid when I promised your old man I'd have your back every step of the way."

Luna wanted to cry just hearing those words. She swallowed her sobs, though. "Papa," she began shakily, "taught me that fear isn't something 'evil'. We shouldn't be afraid to be afraid because fear is something we need, isn't it? Isn't that what your papa taught you?"

Gale closed his eyes. "My old man taught me fear's here for me to conquer," he admitted. "It's there to make me a braver man." He dropped his head. "But I felt so damn pathetic back there," he confessed in a whimper. He _never_ whimpered. "My old man would make me pay for what I just did. Gabriel's right. Icarus is right. I'm a _coward."_

"Gale, you have the right to be afraid of someone who nearly killed you," Luna admonished. "But, you're _not_ a coward. A coward wouldn't go this far to find me. A coward wouldn't make a deal with a Dragon. A coward wouldn't have at least tried to fight back."

"I _didn't_ fight back—"

Luna lifted Gale's shirt to put a hand on his grotesque scar. "You fought back," she said to him fiercely, "and you have the scars to prove it."

Gale reopened his eyes for woeful ruby to stare into argumentative chocolate. "I just don't want you paying for my shitty mistakes," he whispered. He lifted a hand to thumb her cheek. "I don't want you to see me for the pathetic mess I am."

"That's because you're not." Luna put a hand over his, leaning into his touch. "I'm your princess, your _partner_. You're my Dragon, _my_ partner."

" _Brrrr…"_

Gale and Luna looked down to see Syra crawling into Luna's lap for her comfort. Luna smiled as Syra nuzzled into her stomach before yawning.

"You deserve better than a coward."

Luna looked into Gale's eyes, but he had turned away from her. He was physically pulling away from her. "Gale—"

"Blondie, save it," Gale cut her off harshly, eyes flicking to meet hers only once. "I'm a goddamn coward and you know it. What type of Fairy Tail Mage doesn't even put up a fight?" Now, he sounded like he was becoming more and more furious. "That's fucking _pathetic!_ I couldn't even put a _fist_ to punch the bastard in the face." He gripped his shoulder, covering his guild mark. "I don't _deserve_ this mark."

Luna shed an involuntary tear, bottom lip trembling. "Gale, please," she begged. "I know you're upset—"

"How the Hell would _you_ know what _I_ feel?" Gale snarled at her. This time, seething ruby glared into chocolate. "This isn't some psychoanalysis, _Luna._ This is plain black and white. I was being a weak little shit when I _should_ have fought. I _should_ have avenged Ludvig."

Syra found herself curling more into Luna's stomach as her halo began to glow.

Luna tried not to let it show how hurt she felt when she heard her name. She made the mistake of trying to touch him to calm him down. "Gale, _please—!"_

Gale grabbed her wrist before she could lay a finger on him. The grip was not harsh, but it was firm. _"Don't touch me,"_ he growled at her. "I don't need your pity. I know what I am. I failed this guild. I failed you." He paused and said the most devastating words Luna heard. "This needs to end."

Syra's fur sparkled as Magic hummed inside her.

Luna's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean that," she tried to quell. "You're just upset and-and you're venting—"

"No, no, this isn't going to work!" Gale suddenly roared.

Icarus' head popped up at that. Much to his horror, he noticed Magic fizzle in the air and it made his hackles rise. He looked over to see an assortment of blues and greens and golds swirl around the maiden of flaxen and the rogue of black. He howled as he bounded over to them. _No! Pup, leave him at once!_

"You deserve someone who can fight for you and win," Gale told her, his voice cracking. "This was a mistake. I should've _never_ asked you to be my partner."

Luna felt her cheeks wet with her tears. "Please, don't say that…" She closed her eyes. _"Please…"_

Gabriel sensed the Magic and when he looked over, his eyes widened to seeing Gale and Luna. "No!" He stood up. "Gale! _Printzesa!"_

Gale's hands were slow to let her go. "This is for the best," he told her, trying to keep his tone apathetic. "Find someone else who's stronger and not a weak link." His hand slipped away from her wri—

Luna's hand shot out to grab Gale's own wrist.

Surprised ruby clashed with teary, yet resolute chocolate.

" _No!"_ Luna shouted at him. "I don't want to find someone else! I want—!"

But, the Magic was already snapping in place.

Gale and Luna felt nothing besides their own touch when their bodies were illuminating in blues and greens and golds. Icarus managed to leap into the field for the Magic to thread around him and...

…just like that, in a flash...

…all of them disappeared.

Kiki's jaw dropped.

Jäger was stupefied.

Eliza was intrigued, yet worried.

Gabriel dropped to his knees.

Kiki was the first to broach conversation. "What _happened?"_

Two beats.

"That was Time Magic, wasn't it?" Eliza assumed in a low voice to Gabriel. "It was the ikenga. They are time traveling."

Gabriel said nothing.

"Where did they end up?" Jäger wanted to know.

Everyone looked at Gabriel for answers. His shoulders shook as he gave one.

" _I don't know."_

°•°•°•°

This time, when Luna woke up, she did not feel as much pain as she had the first time. She felt something fluffy surrounding her as she groaned and turned.

Gentleness prodded her mind. _Wake, Pup. You must wake._

Luna cracked open her eyes for darkness to still be her only companion. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she got up. She had a few stiff joints, but it was nothing stretching could not fix. There was a low beam of light coming from the corner of her eye and she turned. She saw Gale standing with the God's Tear flower glowing inside its crystal ball.

"Wha…? Gale?" Luna yawned again, throwing up her hands in a stretch. "Wha…? What's going on?" She looked around. She noticed the low lighting touched blades of grass and looming trees. Confusion slowly comforted her. "Hey… Where are—?"

Everything fell into place as she gasped.

"Figure it out?" Gale muttered.

"But…" Luna struggled with her words. "But, how…?"

 _The ikenga's doing._

Luna jumped and was surprised to see Icarus curled behind her. "Icarus…"

The great Clifford moved his head to reveal an unconscious ikenga sleeping in the grass.

"Syra…" Luna whispered. "I can't believe it. We time traveled again, but why?" She looked at Gale for answers.

"Couldn't tell ya," Gale grunted. "I just know we're stuck in a forest. No idea what time period this is. No idea where we are. We are stuck with no way home."

Luna's gaze dropped into her lap.

 _How could this have happened? I know Gale and I might've been wishing to go back, but we wanted to go back to the festival. Why are we here?_ **When** _are we?_

"But, this time, things are gonna be different."

Luna tilted her head up. "What do you me—?" She inhaled sharply when she was practically nose-to-nose with Gale.

"You wanted me, right?" Gale snarled lowly to her, eyes like a predator. "You fucking got your wish. But, it's going to be on _my_ terms." He leaned closer, uncaring of Luna's trembling and wide-eyed look. "Think of it as you being my prisoner, _Luna,_ and me your warden. Don't run from me or I'll catch you. Get angry with me and I'll make sure you're punished. When we make it back to our present, I'll let you go." His hand captured her chin. "But, until then, you are _not_ leaving my side." He let his lips lean towards her ear. _"Understand?"_

Luna licked her chapped lips, swallowed, then nodded, holding her breath. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good." Gale dropped his hand to stand up. "I'm lucky I had my shit with us before we time traveled. I sense a river's close by, so we'll set up camp here."

The God's Tear roared into a vibrant light as Gale set it down.

"And, Luna?"

Luna struggled to meet Gale's eyes.

"Don't worry." Gale's ruby eyes flickered with something darker. "I'm going to make sure we get home, _no matter what."_

Even though such words were supposed to be comforting, Luna could not help shivering at how chilling they sounded.

* * *

It was only before Natsu turned a street corner that he began to bristle, body tense. He held up a hand for silence and a halt while his other burst into flames. Lucy was silent was she took the handle of her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ and let the Magic course through her veins as the whip came out as a flowing river of stars. Levy readied her hand.

°•°•°•°

Footsteps splashed against once-still puddles, all in a rush.

°•°•°•°

Natsu's ears twitched. His lips curled into a snarl and he shifted to protect Lucy and Levy.

°•°•°•°

 _Geta_ sandals stopped dead in the middle of the street. Then, with precision, continued a furious pace.

°•°•°•°

Natsu straightened. He killed his flame as a grin came over his face.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Natsu?"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Natsu soothed. "We've got good guys heading our way."

True to his word, a group of Mages rushed past them. Romeo led the group of them, but he did a double-take when he caught a glimpse of pink hair. He had everyone halt as his eyes widened and he smiled, breathing, "Natsu!"

Lucy and Levy stood down as Natsu walked over to the group. "Romeo!" He looked at the group of Mages. "Alzack! Pinky! And, uh…" He looked at the male and female Mage (the male was short with angular eyes and a lip ring and the female was a curvaceous woman of tan skin and a hibiscus in her hair) and a blank look came on his face. "Who are you two again?"

Comical tears came out of their eyes. "Nice to see you again, Mister Dragneel," they wept.

Cana came forth to meet Lucy and Levy. "Hey, you two. Didn't think I'd be seeing you run around this place."

"Where there's danger, there's Fairy Tail," Lucy said with a playful air. She nodded at the card in Cana's hand. "Aren't those Gajeel and Cane's cards?"

Cana frowned and nodded. The cards she held in her hands were a pair of cards with different chibi versions of Mages. Chibi-Gajeel's card was shining as the character waved his little arms. Chibi-Cane was relatively calm with the smirk on his face.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« These are Help Cards, a type of Magic Card that allows the person holding the card to know if someone specific is in danger. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Gajeel's card started glowing like crazy, so we've been trying to follow it ever since," Cana explained, "but the glow's been getting weaker. Something tells me he was moved a long distance away."

"Can you still find him?" Levy fretted.

Cana smirked. "As long as the bastard's still alive, my card will track him down with no problem." She looked at her Help Cane Card as though wishing it would shine. "Cane hasn't turned up in the guild since he went out to that party two nights and I've been worried about him. I thought the card would start glowing, but it hasn't."

Lucy touched Cana's shoulder with a soft look in her eye. "We'll find him and save our children."

As Cana nodded back, Panther Lily went up to Natsu and Levy with his Pager Lacrima. "Before I realized Gajeel went missing, my pager went off," he explained. "He said he would only ever use it if he found a situation too difficult for even him to manage alone."

"Meaning his old team has been summoned," Levy realized. "Will they track his signal?"

Panther Lily pulled out another Pager Lacrima with cracked glass and scratches. "They will," he said with a grimace. "And, it'll lead straight to us."

"The Help Card helps a great deal," Romeo put in to soothe a downtrodden Levy.

"But, why would Gajeel even use that hunk-of-junk?" Natsu wondered. "Isn't that the fail-safe?"

Panther Lily nodded. "He must have discovered something big to call the team here without clearance. And, with the com towers down, this was his last choice."

"Then, we need to find a place for them to land without getting caught," Levy decided. She put on her Captain Face of resolution. "With them being ex-Council, they'll have some leniency if they're arrested. But, we can't afford that."

Lucy nodded. "I agree." She looked at Cana. "Do you have a Call Card with you for Erza? Can you call her?

Cana twirled a hand and one appeared. " _Call Erza,"_ she chanted. The card began to vibrate, pulsing every two seconds.

" _Hello? Cana?"_ came Erza's voice, the card pulsing at each syllable.

"It's Lucy," Lucy answered. "We met up with Cana and the others. We have some news for you, but we need you to check with Chrome and Opera if there is anywhere outside the city where MCPs aren't around."

" _Of course,"_ Erza agreed. _"What happened?"_

"Gajeel sent out a signal on his pager," Levy piped up.

Four beats of silence.

" _Opera found a place a few kilometers away. Chrome hasn't detected any incoming from the sky, but that Asuna has a foolproof cloning system,"_ Erza regarded. _"A drone is coming by now to guide you. Do you need any further assistance?"_

"No," Panther Lily rumbled. "Less of us, the better."

" _Very well,"_ Erza said. _"Keep in-touch."_

The Call Card stopped glowing.

Miss Pink raised a hand. "Not to point out something obvious, but does anyone know what happened to the Guardian Duo? It's like they just… _vanished."_

"We need to figure that out too," Lucy said. "We have the River Guardian's medium with us. But something tells me…"

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Thunder rumbled in the graying sky.

Lucy's eyes hardened. _"…that_ _everything_ _got_ _a lot more complicated."_

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the ruins. Laxus said nothing. Peter and Mary Jane were unconscious. Dimaria was drifting in and out. Igneel was deep into thought as his eyes watched Mary Jane breathe. His eyes held a shadow of emerald, but his onyx was prominent and that counted for something. His thoughts kept drifting to the cool way Faven stared him down, unafraid of his flames.

" _You already_ _ **failed**_ _as her protector on two accounts that I will_ _ **gladly bring up."**_

Igneel's eyes became half-lidded as those words echoed deep within his subconscious. They mocked him because they were true. They racked up memories he dug deep within himself because of how much he shamed himself for them and the deep-seated guilt they weighed on him.

 _I failed MJ two times already. I couldn't save her from herself twice. I can't let a third time happen. I_ _ **can't.**_

" _I_ _ **know**_ _your deepest desire—the entire_ _ **Coven**_ _knows your deepest desire and your perverse way of attaining it. I am here to warn you that_ _ **it – will not – work."**_

His lips tipped down into a frown biting back a snarl. _It_ _ **has**_ _to work,_ he told himself. _I can't let her get to me. I can protect her. I_ _ **will**_ _protect her._

" _You may shape your destiny, but it is in your fate to lose her. You do not deserve her with your childish games and the need to play God. Fate was right. You two_ _ **must separate."**_

His nails went to his exposed scar and raked across flesh. He was tempted to break skin, tempted to _itch_ , but his nails digging into flesh was enough.

" _Fate will do as she said. She will force you to separate from Mary Jane for the good of both of you."_

His flames thrummed beneath his skin. Instead of their fiery essence wanting to battle and feel the trill, they called for the flood of the one who dared say such words. His chest rumbled as the onyx lightened into emerald, disturbed. Nails began to itch skin with the threat to break it and scar tissue even more. Lips pressed so tight the pink on his lips began to turn _white_.

 _She can't leave me again. I won't let her. No one can take her away from me._ _ **No one will take her away from me.**_

"Igneel."

Emerald darted onto Mary Jane's sleeping figure. They examined how pale she had gotten. They studied her chest rising and falling. Delicate ears listened for a faint but steady heartbeat. The urge for his fangs to break skin was an even greater temptation than to itch his scratch. His gave curved onto Mary Jane's unguarded neck.

"Igneel."

A tongue darted out to lip a bottom lip. Hungry. He felt impressively hungry. His belly, however, did not feel it. Something in his mind did. This hunger was familiar and long overdue. It needed to be sated.

 _It's been…so_ _ **long…**_

Dilation. Eyes like a predator on buttermilk flesh.

"Igneel?"

The rumble in his chest sounded like a lawn mower. He could feel his own flames growling, ravenous. His body shifted. Something was stirring again. That ache he never felt on that medication was burning at his insides.

 _Just….one taste…_

His lips split open to reveal sharpened canines, his _Teeth of Nature_.

 _One taste… One—_

" _Igneel!"_

That feeling of hunger abandoned Igneel and his flames retreated into harmless embers. His eyes snapped onto the interruption: Laxus. The Thunder God of Fairy Tail eyed him with his gray-emerald eyes. His nostrils flared and that was all it took for his stare to sharpen into a scowl. Humiliation flooded through Igneel and he dropped his stare, nails scraping skin. He shifted himself, but even that burned him in more shame for his actions, especially in front of her father.

"You need to cool down, _Firecracker,"_ Laxus warned. The brogue in his growl came from a father protective of his youngest, a Male protecting his female heir from another juvenile. When he saw his firm warning got to Igneel, he let go of his scowl. "I get it's hard to keep the flames under wraps—Natsu had that same problem—but you can't lose it in an underground cave." A lift of an eyebrow. "You take your pills yet?"

Igneel swallowed, gaze low, and shook his head.

Laxus grunted. "Take your meds, kid," he advised. "Mary Jane doesn't you going batshit when she wakes up and I certainly don't need it now."

Igneel did not argue, but he did not agree either. His eyes went to Mary Jane filled with remorse. "I'm sorry about what happened," he finally whooshed out in apology.

Laxus grunted again. "How long have you been hoarding those necklaces, boy?"

Igneel winced and took to rubbing his scar instead of scratching. "You're not going to like the answer…"

"Figured," Laxus sighed. "I'm not mad you kept them, though Mira's gonna be pissed. She looked all over for those necklaces and spent months thinking Mary Jane had hid them. And it's not like _you_ forced my butterfly to touch the damn things." His eyes swept over Igneel's frame. "I'll be straight with you, Igneel. Yeah, we worry about Mary Jane, Mira and me. What our youngest daughter went through is more than anything I've ever faced. She doesn't deserve this, but neither do _you."_

Wise emerald-gray clashed with sad onyx.

"It was _my fault,"_ Igneel lamented. "I shouldn't have broken into your house that day. I _should've_ stayed away."

"The entire family doesn't blame you for what you did." Laxus' lips twitched. _"Actually,_ we _thank_ you for what you did. Sure, you broke into the house and stole from her, but that was the _best_ thing you could've done. You gave her what she didn't have—a _friend_. You gave her joy and laughter."

"And now I can't give her _any_ of that," Igneel muttered, tone bitter. "I can't make her smile. I can't make her laugh. The only thing I do is make things worse."

"But you know why, Igneel, it's nothing you're doing. It's just that—"

"That I'm a high risk which means I was top priority." Igneel spat the damn words like he memorized the excuse and he did. "I know what I am, Uncle Laxus, you don't have to sugarcoat it. I'm a 'risk' just like they said I am. I messed up, okay?" Nails dug into flesh. Rumbling of flames burned in his chest. "I screwed up and I'm being punished for it. Doesn't get any simpler than that."

"Save the 'woe is me' bullshit for someone who actually cares," Laxus snorted. "Don't think I'll pity you when you whine like that. Mistakes were made and you aren't proud of them. Own up to the fact like a man. It's not fair what happened to any of us, but don't think you're the only one being punished. We all are in our own way and it's cruel. But she's not coming back, Igneel. Doesn't matter how badly we want her to. They made sure she'll never come back and did a damn good job of it."

" _I know!"_ Igneel blurted. "I know, okay? I know she'll never come back, but I…!" He hung his head. "I," he tried again, tone low, _"just_ want to keep my promise. I made a promise to her."

"You made a promise to the old her," Laxus pointed out.

"And that promise was conditioned I'm still here regardless of what changes," Igneel countered. "I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm staying _right here_ where I promised to be. I don't care _what_ Mara says—I _can't_ break the promise we made."

Laxus ruffled his hair. "Kid, you're gonna give me gray hair at this point," he muttered. "Do what you want. It makes no difference to me. Hurt my butterfly and I'll make sure no one finds your remains. But if you _really_ _do_ want to keep your promise"—his eyes washed over Mary Jane—"then do me a favor: get this one to smile."

Igneel was taken back at such a request. He found himself nodding to it, however. "I'll do my best just like I've been doing."

Laxus tipped his head in acknowledgement, but he could not help the darker thoughts hanging in the back of his head. They were weighing down on him. He almost felt bad they were in his subconscious, but he could not help his thinking.

 _He made a promise to her and we all see that…but how long will it take for him to realize he needs to break it to her to heal? Will he ever even notice?_

* * *

The camp set up was menial, but it worked. Gale had made a tent out of earth for them for shelter and built a small barrier to ensure no creatures thought they could trespass. God's Tear remained in the middle with the flower glowing proudly. Luna sat in the tent with Icarus and with Gale's jacket covering her and Icarus curled around her. Syra lay on Icarus' back, still breathing, still sleeping. Luna could not keep her stare off Gale who had his back to her as he took up watch with an earthy, spiked bat in his possession.

Luna glanced back to see Icarus' eyes closed. As quietly as she could, she tried to get up.

…until she heard a low growl.

Luna sighed. _Icarus…_

Icarus stopped growling to sigh. He nosed her shoulder. _You may go, if you wish. I smell his anger in waves. He may need comfort._

Luna turned to kiss Icarus' nose, shooting him a grateful smile. _Thank you._ She stood up and abandoned the tent to make her way to Gale.

Gale had taken to looking up at the night sky. You could not see the moon where he sat, but you could see playful stars. Luna settled beside him and said nothing. She tilted her head to try and gaze at the stars as Gale did. "Remember when I felt my Magic for the first time?" she wondered. "You and Igneel got into a huge fight. You were both so _mad."_ She smiled a little. "I didn't mean to get that upset, but I did. And, then? I felt it. I could _feel_ Magic."

Gale contributed nothing.

"It's weird, y'know?" Luna lowered her stare. "Months ago, I thought becoming a Mage and heading into danger was impossible for me. Now look at me. I'm traveling through time and I have a _partner."_

Gale gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe I'm training again," Luna confessed. "It's so weird for Papa to wake me up for endurance training or Mama and I to work on my flexibility." She laughed. "And with all my homework, it's _definitely not_ easy."

Gale gripped his bat even tighter.

"A couple months probably don't seem like a lot to someone like you, but they mean a lot to me," Luna said.

"Someone like me?"

Luna looked up.

Gale refused to look at her. His head was tipped up, but his hand covered his eyes. "I'm shit at keeping you out of trouble," he realized.

Luna tried to touch him. "Gale—"

Gale sucked in a wet breath. "No, Luna, please, just…" He sniffed and shook his head. "Sleep, okay? I'll keep watch."

Luna could not hide the hurt when she heard her name rather than moniker. "Gale…"

"Luna, _please."_ Gale's voice cracked. "Please, just sleep and leave me alone."

Luna blinked back the burn in her eyes as she slunk off like a wounded animal. She wiped her own eyes and crawled back into the tent. In a burst of childish anger, she tore Gale's jacket off her and threw it outside.

Icarus let his own curious sadness thread between their link. _Pup…_

"Let it go, okay?" Luna blubbered, sniffling. She swallowed as she curled into a ball on the grass. She quickly wiped a tear and closed her eyes.

Icarus whined, nudging her with his nose. He lapped at her hair. _I smell sadness off you and the juvenile. Sleep. When you rise, I pray your sadness is gone._

And Luna was out.

* * *

Dazzler paced through the room, arms crossed. "I still say we should leave and look for Cade and T," she said yet again.

"Before we do that, we _need_ to get back to the guild hall," Mystogan insisted, still sitting. "We have most likely come up as missing. We need to make sure the masters know we are alive and well."

"Besides, T'oree and Cade could already be at the guild hall, Miss Lafayette," Mustang pointed out, trying to be optimistic. "Don't rule that out."

Normally, Dazzler would fall for whatever Mustang said. But she was too agitated to swoon. "The fact that Gary, Nashi, and Luke are gone still pisses me off," she growled. She stood in front of Mystogan. "Read the letter again one more time."

Mystogan already had the letter folded in hand and unfolded it. He read aloud: "'Dear Misty, we regret to inform you that by the time you're reading this, we will have been long gone. Time stopped within Margaret Town. Myself, Nashi, and Luke, however, did not stop with it. As such, we decided to search for Igneel, Luna, and Mary Jane while we could and took Actaeon with us. Dear Sparkles, stop freaking out. We're fine and okay. No need for you to come look for us. Gary'." He folded the note again. "And, that is all they wrote and I feel like we should stick to their advice."

Dazzler cackled sarcastically. "Oh, _please,_ you think I'm going to listen to that after Luke tries to kill my best friend?" She beckoned to Julia. "C'mon, Lady J, back me up on this."

Julia hesitated. _"Well…"_

Dazzler glared at Julia. "Oh, don't tell me you're actually siding with _him!_ Come _on,_ Lady J, that's _bullshit!"_

Linus glared back at Dazzler in Julia's stead. "Don't get an attitude now, _Lafayette,"_ he warned with a protective edge in his voice, "and _don't_ take it out on Jewel."

"I'm just shook you're taking _attempted_ _murder_ rather calmly rather than freaking the fuck out," Dazzler snapped back. "I love Luke, but what he did was wrong on basic human standards!"

"We get that," Julia smoothed over quickly. "None of us are saying what he did was right, but…" Her eyes flashed down. There was that regret in her eyes and that knowing. "I mean, by that logic… _I_ should be arrested and so should Gary."

Dazzler made a noise of frustration. "That's not the—!"

" _No,_ we _should."_ Julia did not have the heart to look at anyone and began to curl in on herself. She looked less murderous and furious than she had before and more like a helpless victim. "Look, we can say it. I've tried to kill before. Gary nearly killed Nashi. Luke nearly killed Gary. By your logic, we should _all_ be arrested for attempted murder. If it wasn't for Nashi's insistence, Gary would have turned himself in. And, I'm guessing the same goes for Luke." She managed to raise her head for her level eyes to meet Dazzler's own. "Are you willing to turn my brother and I in?"

Dazzler looked like she wanted to cry and curse at the same time, but she ultimately turned away at such an absurd question.

Mystogan sighed and turned to Andele. "Andele, what are your thoughts?"

Andele frowned with Spirit's head in her lap. "It's not something we should think on. Going to the guild makes more sense. I need to go back to my father and help those in need," she answered. "I understand why Dazzler wants to look for our friends, but the thing is, until we know for sure the familiars are gone, we're stuck."

A door opened.

"Well said, Andy."

Everyone looked up to see Nashi jogging down the steps with Luke, Gary, and Lelantos. Spirit did not perk when Lelantos was insight, but his tail began to wag even more as Lelantos approached the guide dog.

"Gary!"

"Nashi!"

"Gare-bear!"

"Luke!"

Gary nearly fell on his back from the sheer force of Dazzler's hug. She latched onto him with every fiber of her being. "Oh, you dumb-fuck, don't ever leave like that again!" she scolded into his skin.

Gary breathed his laughter as he helped get her off him. "Damn, Sparkles, don't kill me so soon," he joked.

Dazzler showed him the middle finger even as she sniffled and her eyes watered. "God, I hate you, Gare-bear," she confessed.

Gary smiled as he brought her in for a hug. "Missed you too, Sparkles."

Nashi found Mustang giving her a welcoming hug and gladly accepted it. "Welcome back, Nashi," he greeted in his drawl. He drew back to examine her with brotherly eyes. "You're lookin' nice and healthy. You sure you're feelin' all right?"

Nashi smiled prettily. "I am, Mustang, thank you." She looked around the room. "It's really good to see you guys."

"Where have you been?" Mystogan questioned the trio, but his eyes landed on his student. When he saw how Luke avoided his stare, he settled his gaze on Gary. "Actually, let's not ask unimportant questions unless you want to add something. You wouldn't have come back just to make sure we knew you were safe."

Gary had to agree with a nod, letting Dazzler go and glancing to see Nashi's odd look. "You're right." He looked at Andele. "Andy, we need you to come with us. We have two unconscious and three in total injured. We could really use your help. Also, we have someone who practiced something more than Alchemy and Alkahestry."

Andele turned an ear to Gary. "Lead the way," she urged. "My patients need me."

"We still need to look for T'oree and Cade," Dazzler insisted. "We can't just—!"

"Check the guild," Luke suggested kindly. "Maybe they—"

"I don't need advice from _you, asshat,"_ Dazzler snapped, glaring down at Luke. "Not from someone who tried to kill my best friend."

"Sparkles," Gary began to scold, "play _nice."_

Dazzler glanced at Gary before returning her glower on Luke. "Why should I?" she spat. "He tried to _kill you._ Don't defend his sorry ass for that!"

Luke looked down at the reminder when Nashi stepped in front of her little brother like a protective shield to Dazzler's harsh treatment. She lifted her chin and took up a contempt look. "Don't start anything with him or _I_ will finish it," she lightly threatened. "He was being helpful. He doesn't need you to bitch at him."

Dazzler advanced towards Nashi with her eyes becoming icier _. "Wow,"_ she whistled. "The fact you can _still_ support him after he nearly kills your _partner_ goes to show how much you _really_ care about Gary," she remarked snidely. "Oh, wait, you two just screw when it's _convenient_ for you."

Nashi flinched at the attack when Julia rose to her feet, furious. "That's _enough!_ " she thundered. "You don't—!"

Gary got in Dazzler's face with his left eye that of a human and his right eye that of a Devil. He stared down at Dazzler like she was the enemy and startled her. _"Don't talk to her like that,"_ he breathed, frost traipsing out of his mouth as his Devil merged with human voice. _"Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _say that to her when you've never been put in her position."_

Dazzler worked her mouth as she felt her eyes sting. Never had Gary used his Devil on her. "I-I… I'm sorry," she got out.

Gary seemed to realize what he was doing and lost the physical edge he had with only _human_ in his eyes. He looked sorry his Devil surfaced, but not sorry at all with the words he said. Cerulean was cold as they stared down Dazzler. _"You should be."_ He refused to deny that fact. "I didn't mean for my Devil to slip out, but you _shouldn't_ have said _any_ of that to her. You don't have the _right_ to say that to her."

Dazzler blinked back her tears. Her glimmering eyes looked around the room and she felt small in comparison to the amount of disapproval she felt weighing down on her. Even Penelope was giving a prominent frown. "You're right," she whispered. "I shouldn't have gone after her like that. She didn't do anything wrong and you're right. I might've been there to see the end result, but I had _no idea_ what you two went through." She looked back up at Gary as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Gare-bear."

Gary did not falter with his cold glare. "Don't apologize to me," he hissed. "I'm not the one you bullshitted."

"Gary." Nashi's little voice sounded from behind him. She was hugging herself within his jacket and her eyes were on the floor. "Gary, it's okay," she hushed. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Are you _serious?"_ Gary asked in disbelief. He turned his back on Dazzler to face Nashi. "Angel, didn't you hear what she said to you? You _deserve_ an apology and you'll get one."

Nashi's lips lifted into a humorless smile. "No need to be my knight in shining armor, dog," she teased. Her hand reached to comb his hair and he relaxed under his touch, him and his Devil. "I'm _fine_. Words are _just_ words. I've been hurt worse." Her eyes flicked to Dazzler and their eyes met for a nanosecond before Dazzler looked away, stricken. Nashi looked back at Gary. She could see him warring with himself over his next action. To make it easier for him to choose, she stepped closer for her hands to capture his face. She guided his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. "There. You kissed me better," she whispered to him. "No need to be angry, okay? Let's just go back to how things were." She pulled her head back and hickory searched unsure cerulean. _"Okay?"_

Before Gary could even answer, Mystogan was spouting orders and in no mood for emotional bullshit. "Gary, Nashi, Luke, I will accompany you and Andy to her patients. Everyone else should make it back to the guild. If T'oree and Cade are anywhere, they would be there." He said this specifically Dazzler. "But we've got to move. _Now."_

No one wasted time gathering any belongings they could carry. Paige and Julia helped Penelope get up the steps who was still a bit weak form the strain of using her soul. Dazzler could not even face Mustang's disappointment and rushed up the steps without a mumble. Nashi—after sharing a private look with Mystogan—surprised Linus as she grabbed his wrist to hold him back. Gary and Luke both noticed this and made a move to stay behind until Nashi shook her head. Both of them frowned at her choice—Gary threw a warning glare at Linus—before turning away and abandoning the safe house.

Once everyone was clearly on the first floor, Nashi began to speak. "I wanted to thank you— _privately,"_ she added at Linus' questioning gaze.

"For what?"

Nashi glanced at the stairwell as she answered. "Well… You _really_ reached him." When she turned back to Linus, she clarified at his puzzlement, "Back then, you know, during the storm and all, you really reached him."

Linus snorted, sarcastic. _"Ha._ Yeah _. That."_ He shook his head. "Listen, I didn't do a thing. It was _you_ who got him to calm it down to go back to being himself again. I just pissed off the Devil and nearly died for it."

"The Devil is a part of him, Linus," Nashi had to make in point. "You managed to talk him down whether you realize it or not. It doesn't matter if he has some sort of vendetta against you. _You_ got him to calm down. I just finished _your_ handiwork."

Linus' hand went from the back of his hand to his nape. His head hung for a couple of moments as an exhale of defeat was drawn from him. "Yeah, Storm really doesn't like me," he admitted to the relationship. "But how am I supposed to blame him for that? I never gave him a reason to like me."

"You two are basically _family_ —"

"I _still_ never gave him a reason to like me," Linus talked over her excuse. "I mean, Nashi, when we trained together when we were kids, we _pretty much_ hated the other's guts and had a full-on rivalry until, you know, _that_ _day…"_ He scratched at the side of his nose as he really thought about it. "We spent _months_ trying to one-up each other like my dad tells me he did with Uncle Gray. Then, he turned into his Devil and he screwed me up pretty badly after I said pretty shitty things about him."

Nashi scoffed at that. "Linus, you were _kids!_ Kids are little shits who say mean things without even knowing _what_ they're saying!"

"That wasn't how Gary or his Devil interpreted it and I'm not going to make excuses for myself." Linus poked at the wrinkle in between Nashi's eyebrows. "Don't stress over my mistakes and my relationship with Storm. It's my problem. He hasn't forgiven me and I'm okay with that. It's something he and I have to figure out ourselves. No meddling kids allowed."

A smile broke out onto Nashi's face as she crossed her arms under her bosom. She tilted her chin up to stare directly into Linus' eyes, not backing down an inch. "Lady J told me you two were obsessed with that show back when you were _young,"_ she ribbed, earning Linus' chortle as she mocked his age.

"And _I_ am still young, _child,"_ Linus jested right back. He measured Nashi with a searching look. "Y'know, you're good for him."

Pink heated Nashi's cheeks. "What do you mean by that?"

All that was offered was a one-shouldered shrug and an eyeroll. "Think about it. The Angel and the Devil, forces of light and dark, good and evil." Linus smirked. "It's like you guys are _fated_ to be together. A star-crossed lovers sort of thing, you know? Like Romeo and Juliet?"

No matter how red Nashi was, she gave Linus a flat stare. "I read the book, ass-swipe, and they both _die_ in the end," she deadpanned. "Unlike _you_ , _I_ have a whole future ahead of me and I _refuse_ to die over some _guy_ , thank you _very_ much." She huffed, shaking out her hair. "I'm not _that_ desperate."

Linus wiped the corner of his lips with a hand and he could not hide his widening smirk. "I don't know," he drawled. "Considering how many condoms I'm going to have to replace, you _did_ seem a _little_ desperate."

The mortification blaring on Nashi's face was priceless. Her utter horror transcended into a blushing scowl. Odd syllables were her only form of rebuttal until she growled and had enough. She punched his shoulder and grew even more irate when he simpered at her lame attempt for retribution. She shot him the middle finger. "I don't have to put up this, you dick," she snapped at him. With a flip of her hair, she whirled away from him and to the stairs.

Linus' kept grinning like his life depended on it. "If I knew you had that much stamina, I would've flirted with you _a lot_ more, _Angel!"_ he hollered good-humoredly.

Nashi had only taken two steps up when she stopped. Hands at her sides and fists clenched, she tipped her head back for Linus to hear her take a deep breath in and an exhale out. She rounded again to face him with an obviously fake smile on her lips. _"Linus…?"_ she sang. "I'm going to overlook that little comment you just made and not kick you in the balls and you want to know why?"

Linus swept forward to lean on the railing. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the turn of this conversation, and leaned closer. "Why is that, _ma chère?"_ he played along.

Nashi suppressed an eyeroll to answer. _"Because_ I'm thanking you for that little talk you gave me when I first got to Margaret Town, so _thank you."_ Now she gave the eyeroll and turned around. "Sick fuck," she muttered loud enough for Linus to hear.

Linus did not even hear the insult as he tried to wrap his head around the meaning of Nashi's words. "We had a talk?" he questioned as he followed her up the steps. "You sure? Was it on our way to your hotel?"

"Um, no?" Nashi glanced back at Linus to see his frown. _"Wow. Gee,_ I feel so _loved_ and _touched_ you can't even remember our conversation," she spat at him. She hastened her climbing. "Way to make a girl feel special, Vastia!"

"Hey, it's been a _long_ weekend!" Linus said in his defense as he kept up with her pace. The pair of them made it to the outside with Nashi's annoyed commenting and Linus' confused questions still going at it in conversation. Nashi waited with him as he locked up the house while everyone else had divided into their groups. Crimson was happy its rider was back, though Dazzler stayed silent in her seat. Luke had his chariot and three hares as his team's ride. Andy and Spirit were safely on-board while Gary sat on the back of the chariot and gave attention to Lelantos. Mystogan was off to the side, murmuring things to his student.

Gary saw Nashi and Linus walking down with their mouths flying and instantly jumped off the chariot, ignoring Lelantos' whine for attention. He stopped them in their tracks with his eyes quickly checking Nashi before looking at Linus in apprehension. They had suddenly stopped their chatter when he arrived and it did not sit well with him. "Everything okay?" he inquired.

Linus shrugged and patted Nashi's shoulder. "The child's PMSing so be careful with her." He took off when Nashi's jaw dropped in horror, then rage.

"Next time, I'll _let_ him kill you!" Nashi shouted after Linus while he cackled. She smoothed her hair down as she shuttered out a calming breath. Clear hickory clashed with questioning cerulean. "It was nothing," she dismissed. "Just Linus being…well, you know."

"An asshole?" Gary suggested.

Nashi mulled the word over in her head. _"Yes, but not_ in the way you see it. I'd say more like a jerk character." She fixed the collar on Gary's shirt. "He's not the villain in your story, Gary. He doesn't _have_ to be, anyways. He's a _good_ guy."

"He puts on a great front," Gary muttered in near growl as he watched Nashi smooth down his shirt. "Seriously. I don't know _why_ you're defending him all the time."

"Because he's a decent human being and you're the one with beef with him, _Gare-bear,_ not me." Nashi looked up at Gary when she saw him tense at the name. She huffed at his attitude. "And don't even _think_ about getting pissed with Dazzler. It's between me and her, not me, her, and _you."_

"I know you can fight your own battles," Gary assured, though his jaw ticked. "You just don't deserve that sort of treatment." He closed his eyes when Nashi's fingers massaged his neck. This Devil rumbled in his chest in some sort of weird purr at the soothing contact. "We divvied up everyone. You'll be on the chariot with Luke, so don't even think about flying right now. Leave that to Misty and I. We'll scout a path for us since we need to get there are quick as we can." His eyes opened as his hands covered her own to take them off him as much as he and his Devil mourned the loss of touch.

Nashi's brow furrowed as she watched him let her go. "What are you—?" Red burned her face and she turned around with hands on her face. _"Why are you stripping?!"_

Gary paused tugging off his shirt. "Well, I'm not conjuring my wings with my shirt on," he deadpanned. His shirt came off in one fluid motion. He let it drop as his back curved and let all see the black tattoo etched onto his skin. Teeth gritted, Gary felt only needles of pain wash over him as his angel wings of death manifested. When the transformation was over, he flapped them experimentally. Tone gruff, he told, "You can look now."

Nashi slowly turned around and peeked. When she saw his wings, she let her hands leave her face. "Okay, _one_ , next time _warn_ me when you're stripping," she told him. When he smirked all cocky, she stopped him with a finger to his lips. _"And,_ as happy I am about helping Mary Jane and Peter and Dimaria, I'm _really_ worried about Igneel and Luna," she confessed. Her finger left his lips when he intertwined their hands and pressed kisses onto her knuckles. "Luna's stuck in the past with no way out and I can't protect her. And Igneel, well, you _saw_ him. He wanted to _kill_ me just for trying to help Mary Jane and Luna—"

"Angel," Gary tried to interrupt.

"And then, what Dazzler said, I—!" Nashi sniffed with the threat of breaking down. The barrier keeping her emotions in-check was on the brink of collapse. "You have to know I _do_ care about you, right? _Please_ know that," she begged.

"Hey, hey, hey, _hey,"_ Gary soothed. He ran a hand through Nashi's hair before it settled on her cheek and another wrapped around her waist. "Look at me, Angel, _look at me."_

Nashi did so with watery hickory meeting calm cerulean.

"We are _going_ to get through this," Gary promised her. He kissed her brow, then her eyebrow, then her nose. "And we are going to be _stronger_ for it, okay? You _just_ have to believe that."

Nashi closed her eyes to exhale through her nose. "I believe _you."_

Gary kissed a closed eyelid. "And I _know_ you care about me," he whispered into her skin. _"I know that._ You forget about what Dazzler said." He stroked her jaw. "I'll talk to her later."

Nashi pulled away from him to shake her head and open her eyes. "Don't do that, Gary, please, it'll just make things worse," she stressed. "I told you this is between _her_ and _me."_

"And it will be," Gary vowed. "I promise I won't make things worse, but she's my best friend, she knows I'm in-love with you"—he gave a sort of soft smile at Nashi's ridiculous blush—"and she still said all of that. That is _not_ okay and she needs to know that. She overstepped her boundaries." A kiss went to her forehead. "So don't worry, okay? You have _nothing_ to prove and _nothing_ to worry about."

Nashi tilted up her head with a small smile about her. "Thanks, _dog."_

Gary cheekily grinned. "Anything for my little hood," he teased back.

A loud throat clearing.

It seemed they finally realized they were not alone. Dazzler and Linus looked like gamblers who won the pot while Penelope was in the middle of taking photos. Luke scowled, looking away. Andele and Paige both grinned. Mystogan and Mustang shared amusement, but no one was smirking as much as Julia.

"Well, well, would ya look at that?" Julia drawled. "The little angel is gettin' sinful with the devil. Ain't it romantic?"

And it looked like things were back to normal again.

Nashi blushed as Gary threw a warning, yet good-natured glare at Julia and flipped her off. "Don't live vicariously through me, Lady J, just because you're a loner," he scolded.

Julia's smirk dropped into a scowl. "You're lucky we're siblings or _I_ _would_ say something _you_ would regret," she muttered.

"Hurry it up, you two!" Mystogan called as he lifted himself into the sky. "If you two are going to kiss, then make it fast! We need to get moving!"

Nashi noticed her brother scowl deeply at that and turn his back on her as though trying to control his anger. Her face fell. _Luke…_

Gary shielded Nashi from everyone with his wings enclosing around her. "Don't focus on anyone but me, _little hood,"_ he rumbled in a low voice.

Nashi could not meet his eyes. "Stop calling me that," she muttered in whine. "It's embarrassing."

"It's _cute,_ Angel," Gary corrected, his nose brushing against hers. His lips teased her with being only a breath away. He did not move any farther and watched in dark amusement at Nashi's closed eyes and frustrated eyebrows. "What do you want me to do, Angel?" he breathed. His hands snaked around her back, massaging it. "Tell me."

"N-No," Nashi whispered in weak defiance. She leaned forward just to steal what she wanted, but Gary danced away before she could even. She made a noise of discontent. "Gary—"

" _Say it."_ Gary's order came in a guttural deep tone that nearly sounded like his Devil.

Nashi found her resistance not worth it. "Kiss m— _mmm…"_ She sank into the overwhelming kiss as her hands came up to cup Gary's cheeks and pull him closer. Her knees buckled a bit when Gary teased her bottom lip. She tried to keep him close to her as her hand wound up in his hair, but he pulled away before she could. She instantly groaned her annoyance. "Wait," she pleaded.

Gary smirked and gave her a kiss on the nose, something that made her open her eyes in half-annoyance and half-desperation. "I told you there would be a day when you were begging for me to kiss you, _didn't_ I?" he jested. "Don't give me that look, Angel. I think your brother hates me even more for this." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, we don't have the time for this devil to satisfy his little angel," he purred. He hugged her to kiss her forehead. "But, when this is over, I'm going to worship the angel who saved me," he growled into her skin.

Nashi was taken back at the darkness seeping in Gary's voice. "Gary…"

Gary let her go to flex his wings. He took a couple steps away from her and did his best to keep his hands to himself. His Devil peeked through his eyes and sent her a wolfish grin. Without a word, he spread his wings, gave a flap to burst into the sky, and left Nashi to watch him soar into the air.

"Well, someone's all hot, bothered, and horny."

Nashi's whole body began flushed when she realized how many eyes she had on her. "Shut up," she threw weakly at a mighty-smug Julia. She pulled the jacket tighter around her and flipped up the hood to scurry to Luke's chariot.

"Aww, it's so cute you're even wearing his jacket! When are we going to see the ring?"

Nashi flipped Julia off for that one.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Luna had never been to this place before._

 _She had landed herself in a dark forest with no hopes of escape. But what intrigued her was that these trees did not just grow leaves. Lacrima-Visions sprouted, some old, some modern. They were all one, but none of them showed any channels. It was all a bright white with the words_ **WE APOLOGIZE FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE STANDBY** _on their screens._

 _She looked around. "Hello?"_

 _Her voice did not echo._

 _Luna took a step forward, but she took no farther. "Hello? Is…? Is anyone there?"_

 _No answer._

'What is this place?' _Luna wondered._ 'Am I dreaming? How can I dream of a place I've never been to?'

SNAP.

 _Luna held her breath._

SNAP.

 _Luna shakily called, "Is someone out there?"_

 _Something rustled._

 _Luna tried not to show her panic and put on a brave front. "D-D-Don't even think about sneaking up on me!" she warned. "I know you're there!"_

SNAP.

 _Something rustled again._

 _Luna swallowed and tried to control her rapid heart beat. Even she could smell her own fear and knew she had to quell it before—_

 _A gasp. "Luna?"_

 _Luna found a little girl tumbling out of the trees with lengthy blonde hair, a cute dress over her long sleeves, and an awed expression. What made her unusual was how her form was translucent and ghostlike. But, what really caught Luna's eye was just that—the girl's eyes._

" _Wait, who are…?" Luna squinted as the girl came closer. "Wait… I know you…"_

 _The girl was quick to grab Luna's hand and pull her forward into a run. "C'mon! Now that you're here, you can help her!"_

 _Luna ran with the girl, but familiarity and confusion boggled her mind. "But, wait!" she called. "Don't I know you?"_

 _The girl said nothing._

 _Luna was about to repeat her question when she got an answer._

" _No. Not anymore."_

 _Luna yearned for an elaboration, but she decided now was not the time. She let the girl lead her in silence, weaving between such odd trees and jumping over bushes and fallen leaves. It was even more strange that Luna felt no real fear of this odd forest. It might have been dark and dreary, but there was no cause for alarm. Instead, she felt like she was waiting for something, but she was confused as to what and for what reason._

 _It surprised Luna when the girl led her to some sort of wall of rock. A dark tunnel was the only way to continue, but the girl stopped before the entryway. She let go of Luna's hand with a frown on her face. "This is as far as I'm allowed to go," she admitted. "I can't go any farther." For effect, she tried to take a step forward, but it seemed like something was repelling her as though disgusted by her presence._

" _And…you want me to go in there?" Luna checked._

 _The girl looked at Luna._

 _Luna found herself taking a step back. "I… I don't know," she had to admit. "If you want me to fight something—"_

" _Not fight," the girl said. "Meet. I just need you to meet the person in there. They might be a little scared and confused, but please tell them it's normal, okay? For me."_

 _Luna looked back into the tunnel and squinted as though to try and understand._

'Who could be in there anyways?'

 _She turned back to the girl. "Who—?"_

 _The girl was gone._

 _Luna blinked her surprise. "Freaky," she whispered. She turned back to the tunnel and gulped. "Well, I guess I could meet someone new…" Unsteadily, she took a step toward the tunnel, then another. There was that moment when her footstep went incredibly slow as she crossed into the tunnel, as though waiting for rejection. But, instead, she was allowed to stroll in without a care in the world. After one more glance back just to see if the girl was there, Luna carried on in the dark tunnel._

 _There was nothing frightening about the dark tunnel. There was bumpy stone beneath her feet, sure, but there was not the same fear instilled in her as there had been when she was in the tunnels of the Arborea Summit. She glanced around, but not a lick of light was there._

'What is this place? And, who could I be meeting?'

 _She flinched when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She stood to squint at it._

'That must be the place where I'm going.'

 _With a renewed vigor, she strode closer to the light. It took her a short while until the light consumed an entryway. She stopped before it as she came to the conclusion this was not normal light. This was a violet light._

 _And, it felt_ **_familiar_**.

 _Luna slowly approached the light. "This is so weird," she admitted. "It kind of reminds me of…" She shook her head. "No. That's impossible." She glanced back down the tunnel._

'A small part of me wants to leave. But, a bigger part of me wants to meet whoever is in there.'

 _Luna looked back into the light. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "All right," she told herself. "I can do this."_

 _With a certain foot forward, she stepped into the light._

 _When Luna opened her eyes, she was blown away about where she was._

 _She had landed herself in a clearing that looked like it could go on for miles and miles with luscious grass. There was no sun that would give you a glare in your eye, but you felt its warmth from wherever it hid. There was a tree that lay in the center of it all with two swings attached to it, side-by-side. A girl of pale blonde hair sat on the swing in a pale violet sundress that hugged her growing curves and looked playfully innocent at the same time. A part of her hair was let down in long locks._

 _Luna looked behind her to be astounded that the tunnel had disappeared. She looked down on herself to see she had been given a white sundress with no shoes to comfort her feet. She looked back at the girl who sat limply on the swing._

'She looks…familiar…'

 _Luna waded through the grass to approach the girl on the swing._

 _The breeze blew._

 _Pale blonde hair shuffled to the side to reveal a white Fairy Tail guild mark._

 _Luna's eyes softened. She stood a bit behind Mary Jane. Not because she was unsure as to what to do. But because she knew how to play this game._

" _I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" were the first words murmured out of Mary Jane's mouth. "You should hate me for so many things."_

 _Luna came forth and to the swing beside Mary Jane. She took a—_

 _A hand shot out. "Wait, don't!"_

 _Luna froze. "I'm sorry," she rushed out. She turned to look at Mary Jane. "Who was this fo—?" She gasped._

 _A bottom lip trembled. "I don't know," she whispered. "I… I don't know why I said. I'm sorry. Please. Sit."_

 _Luna hesitantly took the seat on the tree swing, but she could not stop looking at Mary Jane's face. "Mary Jane… Your eyes…"_

 _Mary Jane quickly turned her face away. "I know," she whimpered. "I-I saw them, an-and…" She sniffled as she covered them up with her hands. "I deserve to be ugly after all the pain I caused everyone."_

" _You're not 'ugly', Mary Jane," Luna soothed. "Does that mean Ellie is ugly because she has one blue and one brown eye? Does that mean Justin's ugly because of his cross pupils?"_

 _Mary Jane shook her head._

" _Then, it doesn't make you ugly either," Luna reasoned. "Please. I'd really like to talk to your face."_

 _Mary Jane was hesitant and uneasy lowering her hands from her face. She bravely kept her eyes open, but anyone could see she desperately wanted to close them and not show the world her eyes._

 _Luna gave an encouraging smile. "Thank you," she appreciated._

 _Mary Jane glanced at Luna, then looked away. "Please don't be so nice to me," she pleaded. "I don't deserve it." Her hand gripped the rope of the swing tightly. "I hurt so many people. I hurt my own_ _ **family**_ _. And, I…" She inhaled sharply like she was trying not to cry. "I didn't feel_ _ **anything wrong**_ _about it. Do you know how horrible that is? How horrible of a person that makes me?"_

 _Luna kept quiet._

 _Mary Jane gave a shaky exhale. "I know I hurt my family badly when I didn't talk to them or tell them I loved them," she started. "I barely felt_ _ **any**_ _guilt about it. All they wanted to do was love me and I hurt them. Nice people don't do that. Good people don't do that." Her eyes began to sting with tears. "I was such a rude person to Igneel," she nearly cried. "I said so many mean things to him and did so many mean things when he just wanted to be my friend."_

 _ **DRIP.**_

 _Her first tear slipped._

 _ **DROP**_.

" _He was so ki-ki-_ _ **kind**_ _to me," Mary Jane whimpered. "He was always smiling and trying to make me smile too and I_ _ **hurt**_ _him." More tears skidded onto her cheek. "I want to say, 'sorry' so badly, but he'll never forgive me for the things I've done and I know you won't either." She closed her eyes and heaved a wet cry. "And, Peter…" She shook her head. "He's going to think I'm such a_ _ **freak."**_ _With the butt of her palm, she rubbed away her tears. "But, I am_ _ **sorry**_ _, Luna," she croaked. "I am_ _ **sorry**_ _I was such a bad person and I'm_ _ **sorry**_ _you can't forgive and I'm just… I'm just really_ _ **sorry."**_ _She hiccuped as she tried to hold back in her own sobs._

 _Silence dwelled between them with Mary Jane's shoulders shaking and the quiet cries she gave._

 _Luna sat up. "Are you done?" There was no anger or judgement in her tone. Just quiet curiosity._

 _Mary Jane sniveled and nodded._

 _A sigh. "Okay, then." A deep breath in. "Mary Jane, may you please look at me?"_

 _Mary Jane tried to rub away as many tears as she could before she did. When she did, she was surprised to see fondness in Luna's chocolate eyes and a patient frown._

" _You really_ _ **did**_ _hurt a lot of people," Luna admitted and gauged her reaction._

 _Mary Jane winced, then nodded. She would not deny her actions or justify them._

 _Luna proceeded as she wrapped her hands onto the swing. She kicked her legs forward to set a gentle rhythm. "Y'know, Nashi and Igneel got into it once over you. Nashi didn't understand why he was always trying with you. It wasn't that Nashi had anything against you or anything," she quickly cleared up when she saw Mary Jane's pained expression. "But, she knew you didn't want friends. She couldn't understand why Igneel didn't respect your boundaries." She gave Mary Jane a side glance when she saw Mary Jane's confusion and smiled a little. "We understand you said hurtful things to him and it wasn't right, but we also knew there were times Igneel overstepped his boundaries and provoked you." She turned back to the front, still swinging. "Anyways, Igneel got mad—like_ _ **super-duper**_ _mad about it. He left the house to go to our treehouse. I followed him because I didn't want him upset. When I sat next to him, you know what he told me?"_

 _Mary Jane was silent as she tilted her head in interest, sniffling and rubbing away any leftover tears._

" _He told me he kept trying because everyone needed someone to fight for them," Luna revealed. "For your dad, it was your great-grandpa. For Uncle Gajeel, it was Aunt Levy. For my papa, it was Mama. And, for you, it was him." She kicked a bit higher to gain some altitude and grunted as she did so. "Igneel doesn't do anything halfway. He's either full-in or full-out. You would think with his ADHD, he'd lose attention on a task quickly. I mean, don't get me wrong. He forgets a lot of his homework"—she remembered seeing a sheepishly-grinning Igneel with blank worksheets as he showed them to an incensed Capricorn—"and interrupts lessons a lot"—she remembered Aquarius nearly drowning Igneel for interrupting her—"and definitely does some weird fidgety things"—she remembered Igneel playing on his MS while pacing back and forth—"but, he's never once lost concentration on being your friend."_

 _Something forced Luna's liveliness to dim a bit. "To be honest, Nashi told me when Igneel was little, he was diagnosed with ODD, then CD. Basically, he had a lot of trouble following rules and would get into fights a lot. There was a time when he was little that he would steal things and would set stuff on fire when he was mad."_

 _Mary Jane's eyes went wide. "Oh, dear…"_

 _Luna closed her eyes. "I know he's not proud of it. No one ever talks about it. So, I guess, if we're basing how people are by their past, he's a bad person."_

" _But he's_ _ **not!"**_ _Mary Jane insisted. "Igneel is so_ _ **kind**_ _and_ _ **friendly…!**_ _He's been so_ _ **nice**_ _to me and I've been so_ _ **mean**_ _to him!"_

 _Luna abruptly stopped swinging to face Mary Jane. "Because he's_ _ **changed."**_

" _How?"_

 _Luna shrugged. "Luke told me it was because of some childhood friend, I think?" She began to swing again. "She brought him to Fairy Tail, apparently. Luke told me when Igneel met her, he was actually trying to steal from her."_

 _Mary Jane's eyebrows rose in part shock and part amusement. "Are you serious? No way."_

 _Luna pressed her lips so laughter would not bubble out, but she was still smiling. "Way," she confirmed. "Luke said once Igneel saw her, he actually wasn't going to go through with it._ _ **But**_ _she started to wake up and he took off with something."_

 _Mary Jane chuckled._ _ **"Romantic,"**_ _she jested. "Wait, so, how did they become friends? When did he change?"_

" _I mean I only know bits and pieces since Igneel doesn't really like to talk about her," Luna mentioned. When she noticed Mary Jane's downtrodden expression, she grew worried and stopped swinging. "What's wrong?" she fretted._

" _No, it's just…" Mary Jane sighed and looked away. "Igneel told me she was dead."_

" _ **What?!"**_

 _Mary Jane tipped her head back to Luna in confusion to see Luna trying to make sense of something. "What?"_

" _But…" Luna shook her head. "But I mean… She's—" She stopped herself._

 _That intrigued Mary Jane. "'She's' what?"_

 _Luna slowly turned to face the front._ _ **"Uh…**_ _It's nothing," she broke to her, unsure. "Uh, so, anyways…" She kicked her legs to start swinging gently. "Why not ask Igneel for the story about his friend? I'm sure he'd really like it if you'd ask considering you never wanted to know anything about him. He'd literally be over the moon if you did. Or die from shock."_

 _Mary Jane worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm not sure if he'd want to talk to me," she said sadly. "You don't get how much I hurt him. How much I hurt everyone."_

" _And, you don't get how much they forgive you," Luna stressed. "No one has ever hated you back for anything that you did. That's not what your family is for—what_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _is for. We're all about second chances. Maybe you should start by at least trying to apologize."_

" _And then…?" Mary Jane looked up to Luna for guidance. "And then_ _ **what?"**_

 _Luna frowned as she thought about it. "I don't know," she admitted. "Whenever Papa wants Mama to forgive him, he says, 'sorry' and then does stuff to make it up to her." She crossed her feet. "To be honest, I still have some apologizing to do too," she admitted. She offered Mary Jane a smile. "So, I guess we're both going to be learning stuff together, huh?"_

 _Mary Jane could not smile back, but she nodded along. "I guess so," she supposed._

" _And… Mary Jane?"_

 _Mary Jane looked back at Luna._

" _I don't know why you're like this," Luna began. "I don't know what happened. But even though I like seeing you like this, I admired you back then, too. You were fearless and didn't care what people thought about you. You never gave in and you never gave up. I'm not saying to go back to being totally that person, but…" She stood swinging again to give Mary Jane a look. "Keep on being that fearless person who never quits, okay?"_

 _Mary Jane's eyes glimmered. "Okay," she whispered._

 _The wind blew, shaking both manes of flaxen hair. Mary Jane and Luna both looked behind them to see the tunnel had reappeared. They knew what that meant. It was time._

 _Luna rose from her seat. "Looks like it's time for me to go," she figured. She glanced at Mary Jane. "Everything okay in the present?"_

 _Mary Jane frowned. "I don't know," she said, honest. "I remember saying really mean things to your brother—" She flinched._

 _Luna softened. "It's okay," she soothed. She looked down to notice the acorn button and the russet necklace she wore. "Woah. Where'd you get that necklace?"_

 _Mary Jane looked down with a hand automatically coming up to play with her acorn button. She looked troubled as she tried to find the answer. "I'm…not too sure, actually," she realized herself. "Feels like I've had it for forever, y'know? It feels important, though. Whoever gave it to me must have been someone important." Her frown deepened. "Too bad I can't really remember who gave it to me…"_

 _Luna waved off that detail as she walked away. "I get like that all the time. Maybe it'll come back to you in a dream or something!" She paused when she heard words slip out of Mary Jane's mouth._

"' _Dreams do come true, if'…"_

 _Luna turned around, perplexed. "What was that?" she yelled to Mary Jane._

 _Mary Jane looked rather perplexed herself. "No, I just…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her lap. "No, it was nothing," she dismissed quietly. "I'm sorry. I just thought I…" She shook her head again._

 _Luna decided to drop it and ask, "Who's the swing for anyways?"_

 _Mary Jane blinked and there was some type of deep-seated sadness in her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted, "but I know it's for them. When they get here, everything will make sense." She blinked away her sadness for hope. "Please be safe," she called. "Both you and Gale." She winced. "I'll have to apologize to him too."_

 _Luna snorted and kept walking. She muttered, "He's the one person who needs to_ ** _do_** _the apologizing." She was about to cross into the tunnel when something struck her._

'Was she quoting…?'

 _She shook her head._

'There's no way. Mary Jane hates that.'

 _And she crossed into the tunnel._

°•°•°•°

Luna woke up in that way where you open your eyes and there was no exhaustion and wanting to get back to sleep. You open your eyes and you are ready and awake for the day. She sat up to see Icarus had abandoned her and left her with Syra curled in the grass. She crawled out of the tent to see Icarus had taking to sitting next to Gale—Gale sat on the rocky ledge while Icarus sat on the grass. Gale rumbled low words and would pause in silence, meaning Icarus was communicated with him in Telepathy.

Luna got up and wiped the grass off her dress. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Icarus turned back to her, not at all surprised by her waking, while Gale did not look at her.

 _Pup._ Icarus sounded pleased she was awake. _Good. You are up. I was just about to switch with the juvenile on watch duty._

Luna nodded, keeping her gaze firmly on Icarus. _How long have I been asleep for?_

Icarus shook out his fur. _Not long. Less than half-an-hour,_ he answered. _But the juvenile could use a good sleep from all the shock he has gone through, don't you think?_

Luna let her stare flicker to Gale. Gale seemed to realize Luna was watching him and squared his shoulders. Luna huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. "I don't care what _he_ does," she said aloud as though to make sure Gale heard her displeasure with him.

Icarus chuckled and said something to Gale directly. Gale nodded and got off his perch to head into the night. He disappeared, cloaked in darkness, and left Icarus and Luna to themselves. Luna found herself falling into the trap of shock and rushing over to Icarus.

 _What is he doing?_ she fretted. _I didn't make him that mad, did I?_

Icarus laughed. _You did not, Pup. The juvenile knows a river is close by and will retrieve some water for us._ He prodded her with his nose. _No need to act angry. He smells your displeasure with him and as do I. He knows he has wronged you and I suspect he shall come back with his tail between his legs and crouch before you._

 _Whatever,_ Luna grunted. She made herself comfortable on the ledge with Icarus. _I'll stay up here with you. I don't want to be by him anyways._

Icarus did not seem to believe her. _Is he not the one you share your nest with at night?_ he asked, making Luna freeze up as she blushed. _You have mentioned your enjoyment of sharing furs and nesting with him for the night._

Luna coughed. _W-Well, I'm_ _ **not**_ _going to since he's deciding to be a_ _ **jerk**_ _,_ she decided firmly. _So I'm staying here with you._

Icarus slowly turned away from her. _If that is your wish._

 _ **It is,**_ Luna thought back with an edge in her voice. She crossed her arms. _**Nothing**_ _can make me change my mind._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Five minutes later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna's teeth shattered as she rubbed her arms. "H-How are you so wa-wa-wa…wa-wa…warm?" she stuttered, puffing out her own breath.

 _My fur keeps me warm,_ Icarus replied. He glanced behind him. _Perhaps you should go back into the tent and cover yourself in the juvenile's fur,_ he proposed.

"N-N-No way," Luna refused. "I slept without his stu-stu- _stupid_ jacket."

 _Because I kept you warm with my fur,_ Icarus pointed out. _Pup, you are not built for cold nights. Sleep in his furs._

Luna growled at Icarus and shot him a glare. "I won't!"

"But you _really_ should."

Luna jumped when she heard Gale's rumble. She was about to whirl around, but she thought the better of it and defiantly kept her eyes forward. "I'm not talking to you, but, if I was, I'd tell you to shut up and go away," she snapped.

Gale sighed. "Blondie—"

"Oh, so, I'm 'Blondie' now?" Luna could not help questioning snarkily. She felt a sting in her eyes. "I th-th-thought I was just _'Luna'."_ She coughed and sniffled. "I mean that's what I'd say if I was talking to you, but I'm _not."_

Gale restrained his growl of irritation to groan. "I don't care if you're deciding to be a damn kid, just put on the—!"

At that, Luna did whirl around on him with so much fury shaking her little body. _"I'm_ the one acting like a kid?" she nearly-screamed. _"You're_ the one who blew up at me when all I was trying to do was be nice to you!" She left her perch to jab his chest with her finger. _"You_ decided to be mean and yell at me! That was all _you! You_ were the one calling yourself a 'coward'!" For each sentence, she jabbed his chest with her finger, not noticing how glassy her eyes were becoming. "You're just—! You're such an…! An…!"

"Asshole?" Gale helped.

" _Yes!"_ Luna cried. "You're a jerk and…! And, you are a _coward!_ Yeah, that's right! You're a _coward_ for wanting to stop being my partner when we haven't even gotten to all the good stuff yet! You're—!" She gave a wheezing sniffle. "Y-Y-Y-You're a coward for not accepting people are allowed to be afraid! I get afraid all the time! I'm not a coward! And…!" She sniffled again and tried to ignore all her angry tears. "You…" She closed her hands into fists. "You…" She closed her eyes. "You… _asshole!"_

She punched his chest.

"You _idiot!"_

Another punch.

"You dumb, stupid _jerk!"_

Another punch.

"You annoying, cowardly _fraidy-cat!"_

Another punch.

"You…! You…!" Luna put both of her fists on his chest with her shoulders shaking from her cries. "How could you want to quit now?" she sobbed. "I wanted to train with you and E and Silver and the twins. I wanted to go on jobs an-and special requests. I was going to complain whenever we accidentally got one room, but it was going to be fine since we could share a bed and E was going to interrogate your intentions and you and Silver were going to not get along because I know you don't really like him, but he's my best friend, so I know you really try to not show, even if it's so obvious." She wheezed again. "And, then you… You…" She gave a choking gasp of an inhale, nearly hiccupping. "You called me by my name an-and…"

Ruby softened.

"I'm scared too," Luna whispered. "How could I not be? I don't want to wake up and find out I never joined Fairy Tail or not even exist. But I knew as long as you were with me, I didn't have to be afraid alone and then you just…" She sniffled.

A sigh. "C'mon. Let's get you back in the tent."

Luna felt herself being picked up, but she did not dare try and fight it. She let her hair stick to her face in efforts to keep Gale from seeing her red face and grotesque tears. She curled into him for the little comfort he provided. She felt herself be put onto the grass. She felt something warm cover her body. And, then she felt Gale's warmth draw away.

She could not help her next words.

"Please don't go."

Silence.

A deep sigh. "Go to sleep. You're tired and emotional. You have my jacket. You don't need me around."

Luna opened her eyes and brushed the hair off her face to look up at him even if he did not look at her. "Just until I fall asleep again," she begged. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Icarus can—"

"I don't want someone else," Luna butted in. "I just want _you."_

Gale tensed.

Luna quickly put in, "We don't have to talk or anything. We don't have to cuddle. We can just lay next to each other. And, wh-when I wake up and we get home—" She swallowed. "We can… _You_ can go back to being a solo Mage and I'll partner with E and Silver, okay?" she whispered in condition. "We don't have to even be friends"—she started to cry again—"just please don't leave me alone right now."

Silence.

Then, Gale sighed again, shoulders sagging. "Just until you sleep," he decided quietly. "Lay down."

Luna did as she was told and curled onto her side. She tried to hide part of her face as Gale settled down next to her. He did not touch her or even try to make a move towards her. She felt his warmth, but it was away from her.

And that _hurt_.

"Pray to God we get out of this shithole," Gale muttered to her as he turned onto his side, his back to her back. "We'll be back at the festival with you and your precious _Bleu."_

Oh goodness, Luna had forgotten about Bleu. She bit her lip to say anything and closed her eyes as tears squeezed out. "Good night," she wished in a wet voice.

Silence.

Luna curled more into herself as she willed for sleep to come. The amount of emotion she felt in just under twenty minutes was enough to drain her and tug her into a dreamless slumber. She controlled her breathing as she felt herself passing out.

Something warmth curled against her. Arms encircled her as hands pulled down the coat and brushed wet strands from her face.

Another sigh. "You blondes… So emotional…"

Gale looked down at the passed-out Luna with something soft and unreadable in his eyes. "All I ever do is make you cry," he commented. "You shouldn't want me for a friend. Find someone who will wipe away your tears. Find someone else… _principessa."_ He let her go and made sure not to jostle her as he got up.

 _Is she asleep?_

Gale nodded and left the tent. _She is._

 _Then, let us finish our discussion,_ ** _drake_. **

* * *

When Crimson arrived in front of Lamia Scale, Dazzler was the first to hop off. She did not want to feel Julia's disapproval, Mustang's disappointment, or Penelope blatantly ignoring her existence. She stormed towards the building unceremoniously and yanked open one of the doors—

—and was _immediately_ taken back.

"Oh, my _God…"_

Mages and Magic Council Personnel (MCP) were laid about on blankets and tarps. A woman cried at the loss of her arm, telling Doctor Mothersbaugh that she could not feel it. There was a man who had a leg being eaten by a Curse. A belt was tightened around his thigh to stop it from spreading until further notice. Blisters covered a young non-binary, but they refused to let it stop them from helping. The entire guild had transformed into the same treatment center Fairy Tail was only a month ago. The most morbid part was seeing the more religious members gather over covered bodies to perform a sendoff ritual and prayer for the dead. That meant lives were actually taken. That meant this war was really a war and death was part of it.

As the others came in, they too were taken back with how much had happened. Julia took one look at a covered corpse and gasped. Linus quickly curled her into his chest and smoothed down her hand with calming words, even if he was deeply sickened at what he was seeing. Paige's eyes shimmered as she dug her nails into her palms. Mustang did not offer Dazzler any more than a hand on her shoulder as her shock made her desensitized to the tears running down her face.

"This is _horrible,"_ Julia whispered.

" _This"_ —Linus' gaze darkened—"is the price we pay when someone else controls the game."

With Linus taking the lead, the team ventured further inside with pardons falling off their lips to healers and injured alike. Julia and Paige could not hold back their grimaces when they saw a covered body while Dazzler tried to avoid eye contact with the heavily burned and Cursed. A cry of relief was what made her lift her eyes to see Ellie helping Justin across the room to get to them. Ellie's bun had fallen to reveal she inherited her mother's thick and curly hair. Justin had pulled his hair into a bun, eyes tired, and his right arm in a sling.

"You guys are okay!" Ellie cried happily when she was close enough. She let go of Justin to hug Dazzler. "I was so worried!"

Mustang noticed the cast on Justin's arm and frowned. "Justin, your arm…"

Justin shrugged it off with his opposite shoulder, but even that action made him wince. "Happened while I was protecting Chika. With Liberty's luck, it'll heal fast." He searched the group before looking defeated. "He's not here," he said to Ellie.

Ellie drew away from Dazzler with hope leaving her eyes. "I know."

"Who's not here?" Linus wanted to know.

Ellie sighed. "It's Elvin," she admitted. "I haven't seen him since the battle started and I'm getting worried."

Paige, Penelope, Linus, and Julia all exchanged glances before Paige was the one to confront her cousin. "Listen… Ellie…" she began. "Elvin… Well, he shifted."

Ellie's eyes widened. "He did _what?"_

With a grim nod, Paige repeated, "He shifted. Ya see, we were up against Hunters and I wasn't in the condition to use my souls. Elvin shifted to—"

"To protect her."

Paige looked at her twin in befuddlement. "Nelly—"

"He protected her by shifting," Penelope told Ellie, covering up the lie in her voice. "But we haven't seen him since he led the Hunter astray. We can only pray for his safety now."

"So he's still in trouble." Ellie looked right about to cry at the hopeless revelation. "I promised Mom I'd keep an eye on him. Dad's in recovery right now and _I_ was supposed to be making sure he was okay." She grabbed her cheeks. "I'm a _horrible_ big sister."

Justin slipped his free around Ellie's shoulders. He ignored his pain to hold her close. "You are _not_ a 'horrible big sister', El-bell," he soothed. "This is a war-zone. You couldn't _know_ all of his movements or even _if_ he would shift even if you tried."

"But his MPD…" Ellie started. "He can't control himself. And with Hunters after him—!"

"If it's any consolation, they won't hurt him," Linus put in. "Government Hunters don't kill to kill. They hurt, yes, but very _rarely_ do they kill."

Ellie shot Linus an unappreciative glower. "Yeah, great news. I _care_ that they're targeting him still, Linus."

"Honestly, killing him is the kindest fate they could do," Penelope suddenly droned.

Dazzler looked shocked at such a blunt statement. "Penelope—!"

"Elvin is sought for the power he possesses," Penelope went on like Dazzler had not tried to shush her. "But rather than be killed for it, he will be _forced_ to become a slave to the Hunters themselves. They will turn him into a hunting dog through any means necessary. In short"—she adjusted her glasses—"it would be kinder if they were trying to end his life. It would result him in a better fate."

No one could really speak after that.

It was Justin who found his voice again. "So, um…" He coughed. "Where's Gary and Nashi? And I don't see T or C here either. Where are they?"

"Gary and Nashi took Andy and Misty with them to help out some injured, but—"

Dazzler cut Julia off, too caught up on Justin's words. "T'oree and Cade aren't here?" she checked.

Justin shook his head as Genius approached them in his hover chair. "According to Chrome and Opera"—Genius pressed the **«** View Button **»** on his controller and the right button and a screen popped up—"these are the remaining Mages that haven't been spotted on any security cameras Chrome and Opera set up within the past twenty-four hours." He flipped the screen for everyone to see.

Linus was the one to step up and scroll through it like he was scrolling through his Compact. Names matching their genders and guild were on the missing-in-action list. It updated itself automatically with small crosses appearing to those who were found dead.

Julia blinked, then her eyes narrowed at three names. She put a hand on Linus' shoulder to stop him from scrolling and pointed at the list. "My mom and dad and Silver… They're missing," she reported. Astonishment took over her features. "That means Dad didn't make it. They got to him."

"Lance is on the list," Mustang noticed with a heavy frown. "Same to Luna. Makes no sense to me since them Hunters seem to be targetin' Water Mages."

"And T," Dazzler added, tone absent. "T's gone."

Linus scrolled through more names and catalogued a vast majority. "Gajeel, Cade, Gale—all are missing along with _countless_ others."

Genius pressed **«** Right Bumper **»** and the screen disappeared. "Rumor has it we have a special visitor in the basement of this place who _might_ have a tie to these Hunters," he explained. He sat back in his chair to munch on his beloved chips. "Some interrogation is goin' on, but this guy is sticking to his guns."

Linus hummed, contemplative. "If he has a connection to these hunting dogs, getting him to talk will be impossible without any Truth Serum and we don't have that in stock or the ingredients to make them. Best thing to do is find any dirt on this guy, any blackmail."

"Chrome is working on a background check as we speak," Genius put out there. "Dude's actually tangled with this guild way back when he was part of Orochi Fin, apparently. He's a high-ranking Tamer, but pretty much blacklisted after the stunt his rogue ass pulled. That alone _should_ be enough to put him behind bars, but _not_ enough to get the dude to crack."

"In the meantime, we have to go after them." Dazzler looked around the team and became desperate at their faces. "Guys, c'mon, we're seriously just going to sit here while our friends and family are prisoners somewhere? We need to haul ass and make sure everyone's okay or at least _alive!"_

A low grunt. "I wouldn't do that."

Orochi helped Galileo. His metal arm had been partially destroyed, his side was bandaged even with blood staining the gauze, and his right leg was broken with a splint on it. Sweat shined on his forehead as he overworked himself to walk, relying heavily on Orochi. Mustang was quick to come onto Galileo's other side and help him walk.

"What happened?" Mustang pressed. "Who did this?"

Galileo grunted again. "Hunters and those dumbass familiars. We were surrounded when a Hunter got to me. A familiar took advantage of my distraction and chewed off my arm." He looked at the broken appendage with a tentative grin. "Nothin' to really worry about. At least it wasn't my real arm. My doc will fix it up in no time." He froze, then shivered, suddenly looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. "Oh crap, that means I actually have to go see _her_ again…"

Linus looked at Orochi who looked unreasonably healthy. "How are _you_ so well-off?"

"Mainly luck," Orochi managed in educated guess. "Honestly, I think it was all just luck. I guess the Hunters knew touching me wouldn't work because of my skin secreting poison. That's not Magic; just a biological side effect. Since the ones we were facing were pretty much close-combat only, getting close to me to strike a hit and get poisoned wasn't worth their time."

"And Liv?" Mustang fretted. "She all right?"

Galileo _psh_ ed. "Short stack is _fine,"_ he drawled in assurance. "She healed herself up and forced herself to be a tank and CCing in one of the raiding parties to flesh out any unwanted company." He shook his head at his twin sister's actions. "She'll be even shorter than me if she keeps working herself like this."

Genius explained further when the incoming team looked genuinely puzzled at Galileo's explanation. "Master has a few parties going out there. Some of them are clearers and just taking out enemies on the streets. Rest are raiders and are going inside buildings to make sure not a single familiar remains. My idea, of course, with all the roles. I mean, _seriously_ , have they _ever_ played _League_ or _D and C?_ _Smh."_ With a heavy sigh, he shook his head and popped in more chips. "Hunters went all vamoose after the River Guardian went down, so, fill in the blanks."

"We sit and wait," Linus presumed even if the answer did not sit well with him.

Dazzler ground her teeth together. With everyone either ignoring her, disapproving her, or giving her disappointed looks… _"This_ is just _great,"_ she growled and she shouldered past the group to stalk further into the guild.

* * *

The hole to the ruins was just as they left it and well-protected. Mystogan took point and casted a spell for a thing of light to be made, moving like a ghost at its own volition. Nashi helped Andele with Spirit and Lelantos down the steps. Luke trailed after them with Gary taking the rear. The system worked with Nashi, Mystogan, and Luke making light to keep the shadows from enclosing them. Nashi made the choice of them going left when they touched the ground and they did so in silence. Andele never stumbled or faltered with Spirit watching her every move and keeping her close. Mystogan showed no signs of being uncomfortable in such a cramp environment. He was S-Class. This was something he had been trained to withstand.

Luke continued to watch Nashi for any signs she was fatigued.

 _I hope she doesn't push herself. With Igneel being like this and Luna missing, we can't afford anything. Mom and Dad are worried enough as it is._

His lips turned into a sneer as he thought about the person behind him.

 _It doesn't help we're letting_ ** _him_** _near her. I don't get it. How can she even trust him after seeing what he is?_

Something tickled the back of his mind, petite and feminine. _Maybe he Charmed her._

 _No way,_ Luke refuted. _Charming is illegal._

 _You can't put it past him,_ came giggle. _He nearly killed her. You know he'll do it again._

Luke tried to hold back his snarl. _He will, won't he?_ He felt something dark build in his mind and flood down to the tips of his toes.

The giggle came again. _Maybe it would be better if he just_ _ **died**_ _._

Luke stopped.

Gary was forced to stop behind him while everyone else continued. He raised an eyebrow at the frozen Luke. "You okay?" he asked. "Did you hear something?" He looked around. "Is it Bluenote and Jacob?"

Luke slowly turned around.

Gary turned back to him. "Did—?" His eyes widened.

Furious red clashed against shocked cerulean.

"Luke," Gary whispered nervously, eyes flicking towards the group. "Luke, _please,_ don't do this with Angel so clo—"

"You don't _deserve_ to call her 'Angel'," Luke sneered at him.

Gary tried to think of a way out of this. _Nothing I say will calm him down. I can't use Magic on him. He's my guild mate and Angel's brother._ He clenched his fists. _But I can't let him kill me._

His Devil murmured, _Little monk hears the voices too._

Gary's blood went cold. _**What?**_

 _I sense same darkness on him that is in us,_ the Devil explained. _We have better control. It is weak, but it is there. Little monk has no control. Too young. Too unexperienced._

Luke took a possessed step towards Gary.

Gary swallowed. _What are we supposed to do?_

Luke took another one.

 _We can't let him attack us, but we can't very well attack him,_ Gary went on. _Angel is upset as it is. I don't want her to be even more so._

Luke loped towards Gary and forced the Ice Devil to take steps back in self-preservation.

 _Remind him of family,_ the Devil insisted. _He has no Angel, but he has family._

"Luke, think of your family," Gary insisted. "Think of your parents who love you. Think of Igneel and Luna and Angel—"

"I'll be protecting her from you once I kill you," Luke swore. He produced a Star Coin from his pocket. "She'll see you aren't worthy to even look at her after you decided to hurt her."

Gary flinched. "I'm not worthy of her, _period,"_ he murmured. "There's not enough sorries in the world for me to give her or you or your family. You can hate me all you want, but _please_ , don't make her unhappy. She wants us to get along."

"She doesn't know any better," Luke said harshly. "You seduced her to make her _think_ she has to forgive you just like _everyone else."_

 _The voices grow stronger,_ the Devil warned in a growl. _He will pounce soon. Stop him._

 _I can't!_ Gary cried. _To him, I'm the enemy! He's not going to listen to me!_

A hand touched Luke's shoulder to stop him. _"Momentai."_

Luke's red retreated for a foggy honeyed-amber.

Gary looked to see Mystogan standing behind his student and relief flooded through him. "Misty…"

Luke blinked as though he was waking up. He groaned, rubbing an eye. _"Sensei…?"_

Mystogan let Luke go to eye his student. "You two were lagging behind," he told Luke, giving Gary a sharp look to _shut up_ and thank him for the quick cover. "Nashi and Andele are up ahead." He nudged Luke. "Keep up with me. I'll give you another oral test." He walked away. "Example one, situation one, listen and repeat…"

Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Sensei, we're on _vacation!"_

"All Mages must be on guard whether on or off-duty," Mystogan lectured without breaking stride, earning Luke's mutters. "Or does that mean you don't want to take your training seriously?"

Luke physically deflated when he realized he was essentially being guilt-tripped. _"No,_ Sensei," he muttered, dragging his feet after his teacher.

Gary was slow to follow after them. _That was close,_ he breathed.

 _But, what if sire-less human is not there next time?_ the Devil questioned. _What then?_

Gary had no answer.

They made it to the chamber in record timing without any more incidents. Gary was the last to cross and saw Nashi already trying to talk down an incensed Igneel who coveted Mary Jane's body like a Dragon greedy with their gold and his eyes a wild emerald.

"Andy _just_ needs to check Mary Jane," Nashi repeated, exasperated.

"Why?" Igneel snapped. _"You_ already _did."_

"I'm not an actual Healer or doctor," Nashi said yet again. "I healed as much as I could, but Andele can do a much better job than me to make sure Mary Jane's one-hundred percent okay." It sounded like she had rehearsed this speech just for this moment.

"Let her go, boy," Laxus growled. His patience was worn thin at Igneel's petulant behavior and static clacked off him. "The help _my_ daughter gets _isn't_ your choice to make. So, step away or I will make you."

Igneel was set to defy Laxus when Andele suddenly moved. His attention was drawn to her and he bared his teeth in threat. Hot flames danced along his skin in not-so-subtle warning to _back the fuck away._

Nashi gasped, appalled at his display. _"Igneel!"_ she scolded.

Andele gave a soft smile. "It's all right, Nashi," she soothed. "He's just worried. My father told me your own was like this with your mother." She settled with Spirit just out of range. "Igneel," she began softly, "Mary Jane needs to be looked at so she can wake up. If you don't want me to look at her, then fine. But," she added, voice steeling over, "it'll be _your fault_ if she doesn't wake up."

Luke and Nashi were taken back at such a statement.

Igneel assessed Andele while he bristled. But his flames snapped back under control and under his skin. He gave a subtle bow of his head and shuffled away to make room for Andele. That was as far as he would go, however.

Spirit guided Andele forward to Mary Jane's body. The second Andele's hand touched Mary Jane's face, Spirit sat to let his mistress work though he eyed Igneel warily when the boy let out a rumble in his throat as though to ensure Andele knew she was watched carefully. Andele ignored the threat, but she said aloud, "If he begins to get in my way, I'll need someone to restrain him."

"He won't get in the way," Laxus assured. He caught Igneel's eye and growled his own warning—it was a _declaration of challenge_ —enforcing it with his lightning. Igneel curled his upper lip in his agitation, but he dared not challenge the Thunder God and looked away.

Andele nodded and proceeded. Her hands went to Mary Jane's temples and frowned. "I feel a blockage," she admitted. "Not one I can heal. Mara or Ultear could unblock it." Her hands drifted down to Mary Jane's neck. "Throat is a bit swollen…"

Nashi had slipped beside Gary to whisper to him. "So what happened back there? Misty had to go back since you and Luke stopped." She looked at him in worry. "Luke wasn't giving you trouble, was he? Do you need me to talk to him?"

Gary wrapped an arm around Nashi to peck her cheek, delighted at her quiet squeak and blush. "Nah, don't worry about it. He just heard something," he made up on the spot, trying to cover the guilt of his lie. "We thought Jacob or Bluenote was still here." He guided Nashi's head onto his shoulder and let his fingers run through her hair. "Guess we were wrong."

Nashi sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Good. I was worried Luke was about to do something stupid." She smiled a little when Gary kissed her temple and closed her eyes.

Gary caught Luke's eyes by accident and quickly looked away when he saw that same anger burning in his eyes. "You worry too much, Angel," he teased feebly.

Andele finished checking Mary Jane and turned her head as though searching for someone. "Nashi, you did a great job. _Physically,_ I find no immediate problems with Mary Jane."

"What about mentally?" Laxus questioned.

"I'm not the one to answer that accurately," Andele had to admit. "But," she added, "there _is_ something strange." She turned her head in Igneel's direction. "Igneel, I'm to understand you've been keeping Mary Jane warm ever since she passed out."

"Yeah," Igneel said when he belatedly realized nodding would not help.

Andele frowned. "That can't be right."

Apprehension clouded Laxus' judgement. "Why? What's wrong?"

Andele tried to word it correctly. "At the very root of it, Alkahestry doesn't heal the body directly. It heals the soul which reflects _onto_ the body. So, Nashi, you healed her _physical_ wounds. But, the ones on her soul run deep."

"Is that why she hasn't woken up?" Mystogan asked, though the look on his face said he knew the answer.

Andele hummed positively. "Something happened with her soul and her mind. It's trapping her into a stasis, but she can't continue in it. Her soul isn't the same as an Ice Mage, so it shouldn't be _this_ cold."

Laxus' static was the result of how worked up he was getting over his youngest daughter. "How do we wake her up?" he demanded to know. "Do I need to shock her?"

"We _don't_ wake her," Andele said. Her voice had gone monotone, much like how a doctor would keep emotion out of their voice when delivering hard news. "It's like coming out of a coma. She has to fight to come out on her own, or…"

Igneel's eyes threatened to turn. "Or _what?"_

Andele did not hesitate to say the words.

…and the next few moments were a blur.

Igneel's entire body ignited into flames as _feral_ struck his eyes in wild emerald. He was about to use his flames and show his _Nature_ to Andele when Mystogan shielded her and Luke got in-between them, shouting at his brother to calm down. Laxus' hands curled into his hair as he took ragged breaths. His lightning curled around him, frazzled beyond belief and ready to lash out. Nashi transformed into her Divine Soul as she ran to protect Peter and Dimaria's bodies. Gary worked with Luke to try and restrain Igneel, but it was no point.

 _Control_ had lost to the will of _Nature_.

Gary's Devil showed himself as his hair grew into a silvery-white and his eyes changed into that icy blue. He was a match for the gold flames that _mourned_ and _wept_ and were white hot in fury. He ignored the sensation of burning to envelop the Fire Mage in his wintery presence. Smoke came off them as it would when fire clashed with ice, but the Devil was unmoved, growling words. Igneel thrashed with an animalistic snarl leaving him and his eyes trying to keep Mary Jane in his sight.

Everything caught up in real time.

"Fight it," the Devil snarled at Igneel. "Fight against your anger! You must keep in control for her!"

Igneel continued to rake his nails across the Devil's sides for freedom.

The Devil held his tongue for the pained grunts. "You fight and snarl, but I feel what you feel! You feel like you are the cause! You feel like you are grieving because you are helpless!"

Igneel slowly stopped his thrashing, but his ragged pants stayed.

The Devil could sense Igneel's fight was leaving him. "You are not alone," he murmured. "Your grief and self-anger is not felt alone. We feel it too."

 _Feral_ emerald showed signs of that same agony as Igneel sniffed.

"Why do you hurt?" the Devil asked in a soft tone. This was new. He sounded almost… _caring_. "Why do you grieve, Fiery One?"

"Be-Be-Be-Because _I_ did this."

 _DRIP._

Tears rolled down Igneel's cheeks.

 _DROP._

 _Feral_ emerald gave into grief-stricken onyx.

"It's all my fault," Igneel hiccuped. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault…" He gave a heartbreaking cry as he fell to his knees. "I stole them"—he hiccuped—"when I shouldn't have and I'm s-sorr-r-ry…"

When Igneel moved, the Devil let him go. Igneel crawled back to Mary Jane and Laxus in this hysteria and sniveling and tears to _posture_ himself before them. _Feral_ was too busy grieving to show itself. "Please wake up," he begged. _"Please_ wake up, please, God…" His cries were jumbled and wet as he whispered them to Mary Jane like she could hear his pleas and she would wake up right this second.

The Devil relinquished control the same time Laxus hollowly asked, "Is there anything we can do at this point?"

Andele nodded. "Positivity alone helps a great deal with a person in a coma. I'm not sure if Mary Jane can hear us or if she's even aware of us, so be careful what you say," she advised. "Talk to her about happy memories. Hold her hand. Keep her warm. She is breathing fine on her own due to the magical energy flowing through her. Due to self-preservation, a Mage can keep their vitals and breathing stable due to their Magic working overtime to keep them alive. Magic doesn't want the Mage to die. But Magic can only work for so long before it exhausts itself."

"My butterfly is on a time limit." Laxus gave a humorless chuckle. "I can't believe this."

 _BANG._

Nashi flinched as Laxus punched the ground, forcing his knuckles to bleed.

"She's my little girl," Laxus said hoarsely. "I'm her damn father and I can't even protect her from _this."_ He sucked in a gasp as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm supposed to be her protector," he croaked. His shoulders shook. "I'm supposed to be the one that shields her from this! And, I can't even do that!" The first tear rolled down his cheek.

It was difficult to see the gruff and intimidating Laxus on the verge of a breakdown. He was always the one with a fierce snarl and sharp eyes that could electrocute you before you blinked. He was a god of lightning, a Dragon of lightning, and the tamer of an ever-powerful demoness. He was one of Fairy Tail's pillars of strength even the master relied on. And, now, they saw him in his mortal form. They saw a Dragon at his weakest.

… _a god on his knees._

Nashi had started forward to reach the god who had fallen and the flame that was burning out when Gary stopped her. He gave a subtle shake of his head. Nashi looked over at Mystogan and Luke. Luke was staring at the ground with a broken expression. Tears swam in his eyes, but his twin was doing enough crying for the both of them. Lelantos and Actaeon nuzzled into his body to comfort him. They knew better to approach Igneel, knew he could turn on them. Mystogan had that stoic face like his mother had when times were tough, but Nashi knew better. It was killing him his own guild mate was in this situation and he was helpless.

Nashi found a cold thumb wiping her cheek and it was then she realized she was crying.

Andele spoke to her guide dog. "Take me to the boy," she commanded. Spirit was gentle in guiding his mistress over to Peter. Andele thanked him with a kind pat on the head before she focused on her next patient. The second Andele touched Peter, she became surprised. "Oh!"

Mystogan drifted towards Andele. "Oh?"

"I sense Alchemy." Andele stopped. "No, it feels like Alkahestry is here too." She frowned. "Oh. That's never happened before."

"Are you sure the Spiritless has Magic at all?" Mystogan wondered, skeptical. "I didn't feel anything with him."

"I guess you wouldn't," Andele admitted. "The spirit is the same as how most babies start out. It's small and barely there, but I sense it. It's just not heard of for an Alchemist to possess Alkahestry or vice versa."

"Isn't it the same with people learning different Magic types?" Nashi piped up. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Like how a Mage with Wind Magic can know Thought Projection?"

Andele shook her head. "It's not like that at all," she explained. "Every Mage has a specific Magic they practice. Types like Thought Projection and Flight aren't really Magic _types_ as they are Magic _Spells_. Alkahestry might be under Alchemy, but you are either an Alkahest or an Alchemist. Both take decades of different kinds of studying. But, for him to possess both is an anomaly."

Nashi was about to say something when Gary came over to stop her. "Come on, Angel. Let's let Andele work in peace."

Nashi let Gary guide her away, but her eyes flickered back to Mary Jane's rather pale form. "This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go," she whispered to him. She could feel even how pained her souls were over this outcome. "None of this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to be here on vacation, dammit." She looked down. "Luna and I were going to get our faces painted. Luke and Igneel and my papa were supposed to enter the eating contest."

"And, you were going to avoid me?" Gary added in light joking.

Nashi blushed a bit. "You know what I mean."

Gary sighed and tilted Nashi's chin up. "I heard what you told Luke about Mitchie."

Nashi's eyes widened in alarm. "You heard all of that?"

Gary nodded. "You were right. We could've had normal lives. We wouldn't be here. We'd be part of the clueless populace terrified for Mages putting their lives on the line. I wouldn't have this Devil inside me and you wouldn't have your Divine Souls. Maybe we wouldn't have met, maybe we would have." His thumb caressed her bottom lip. "But, I'm honestly glad we have this life because you're in mine. Things didn't go as expected just like the Harvest Festival and Halloween. But, even if nothing is fair, I'm glad I at least have you with me."

Nashi could have died from the abashment she felt and did her best not to look into his eyes. They were too intense for her. She played with her fingers instead. "Would you stop it?" she grumbled, shielding her tone for her obvious embarrassment. "I swear you're trying to seduce me."

Gary's memory flashed to Luke's accusations. "Do you really think I'd do that?"

Nashi looked up when she heard the trepidation trickle into Gary's voice.

 _He's looking for an honest answer this time._

"No," Nashi said, truthful. "I don't think you're seducing me. You're cheering me up"—she gestured to her red cheeks—"and conveniently making me a mess at the same time."

"I would never try to make you forget all the wrong things I did to you," Gary told her fervently. "I don't want to make love to you just so you can forget. I can't apologize enough—"

" _Shhh,"_ Nashi hushed, touching his cheek. "Don't even say that. I know you and I know you wouldn't do that to me." Something flickered in her eyes, but it was gone before Gary could process it. "Besides"—she looked down as she dropped her hand to play with her fingers—"wh-who said we were making love anyways? That's such a grandparent term for it anyways."

Gary blinked at Nashi. "What, did you think we were just fu—?"

"Well, don't say _that_ either!" Nashi hissed at him.

Gary was thoughtful. "I guess we haven't technically fucked."

Nashi stiffened. _"What?"_ dropped from her mouth so quietly, it was nearly inaudible.

"Think about it," Gary urged. "We've been going pretty slow and tender. Did you want to—?"

" _No!"_

Gary paused at the hurried rejection out of Nashi's mouth and the panic that flew into her eyes. "Angel?"

Nashi let out a loud breath and stepped away from him. "No," she repeated in a calmer tone. "No, we're fine. _Everything's_ fine." She hugged herself and licked her lips. "I like what we're doing now. Slow is nice. We can control slow." She averted her stare. "I… I should comfort Igneel."

Alarm bells rang in Gary's ear at that. "Angel"—he reached for her—"did I say something wrong?"

Nashi stepped out of his reach, shook her head, and shot him a weak smile. "No. Sorry, I just…" She took a step back. "I'll just check on Uncle Laxus." The Angel scurried away—

—and left a Devil staring after her in _longing_.

* * *

Gale felt it before he heard it.

It was the type of presence that made your hair stand on end, your body cover in goosebumps, and your heart hurt. Gale and Icarus shared a look. Icarus nodded and leapt over the barrier to stalk into the night while Gale went into the camp. He set down his bat as he approached the tent. Luna slept curled in his jacket with Syra with her. The ikenga was already awake and began to flutter when Gale jerked his head at her. His attention then landed solely on the blonde maiden peacefully asleep.

 _I don't want to wake her up, but I have no choice._

"Blondie," Gale whispered. His hand was gentle in shaking her awake. "Hey. Blondie, c'mon, wake up."

Luna groaned and cracked open her eyes to adjust. _"Mmm…?"_ She yawned and rubbed an eye. A piece of grass and a little drool stained her cheek. "Gale? Wha's goin' on?"

Gale had to fight his blush.

 _Shit, she looks so cute!_

Gale furiously shook off his blush. "We gotta go," he told her. He wiped off the grass and drool with his jacket. "Icarus is scouting ahead, but we need to move." He helped her up.

Luna gradually became more alert. "Wait, 'move'? Gale, what's going on?"

Gale guided her out of the tent before gathering all of his belongings with Syra perching on his shoulder. "Something dangerous is close by. If we hurry, we can avoid it." He crouched to get God's Tear in one hand before getting Luna. "C'mon!" He took her wrist and began to run.

As the camp sunk back into the earth, Luna staggered to catch up, still partially asleep. "Wait! Slow down!" she pleaded.

"There's no time!" Gale shouted.

 _Dammit. If we were in a clearer section, I could use Earth Magic. But, with it being too dark, I don't want to risk knocking down trees or waking up something._

And, just like that, the God's Tear flower began to grow.

Gale hissed when the Magic Power exerted from the flower overwhelmed him. He was forced to stutter-step when he accidentally dropped the ball of tourmaline. Much to his disbelief, it shattered.

The God's Tear dug roots into the ground.

"What's it doing?" Luna wondered.

"I don't know," Gale answered honestly. "But I think…"

What happened next was a spectacle.

The flower radiated light for all to see as it brought down trees in its path. Nothing was cut down. Everything was simply moved aside to make a clear dirt path.

Gale grinned. "…it made us a path to our freedom."

Once the God's Tear stopped, it retracted its own roots and waited to be picked up.

Gale swooped down to get the flower and put in his breast pocket. "C'mon!" He took off down the path with Luna in his grasp. They ran and they ran without the trouble of weaving between trees and hoping over roots. The God's Tear provided enough light, but it was odd there was no moon to give them a bit of visibility.

Luna looked around. "Hey," she panted. "Where's Icarus? Shouldn't he have caught up to us?"

Gale did not answer.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Icarus?" she demanded to know.

Gale locked his jaw.

Luna ripped her wrist out of Gale's grip and refused to move when he stopped. "Gale," she gritted out, _"where – is – Icarus?"_

" _He'll –_ _catch – up,"_ Gale answered as he matched her tone. He reached for her as Syra decided to hover in the air. "We need to move—!"

"Not without _him,"_ Luna argued. She moved out of his reach. "We can't just _leave_ him!"

"And, we can't _stay_ _here_ either, so come _on!"_ Gale grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward, uncaring at her cry. "Let's _go."_ He began to drag her forth as he anxiously looked about their surroundings. "We can't fight here. It's unsafe as it is and—"

" _No!"_ Luna shouted. She did everything in her power to fight him step for step. "I'm _not_ leaving without Icarus!" She began to hit his arm in a vain attempt to get him to release her. "Get off me, you jerk! I'm not going anywhere with you! Just leave me here!"

"I am _not_ leaving you here defenseless! You're basically _asking_ for _suicide!"_ Gale snapped as he kept his voice quiet and marched down the dirt path. He was grinding his teeth with how difficult Luna was to him. "Quit arguing and just do what I say for _once_ in your _life!"_

"Well, you're fine with leaving this partnership, so you can leave me alone too!" Luna snarled at him.

"Would you just _listen_ to me and stop being so fucking petty?" Gale demanded. He swung her around and halted. A bit of satisfaction glinted in his eyes when he suddenly leaned down to her level and she stopped resisting for her eyes to widen. _"Drop – the attitude,"_ he told her in a low growl. "Jesus, I don't have time to deal with you acting like a fucking four-year-old. _Read my lips:_ _we – cannot – stay here._ It isn't safe."

"Then, we need to get Icarus," Luna persisted stubbornly. "If we can't stay here, then neither should he! He's my friend!" Then, she added sassily just to spite him, "Unlike _you."_

If Luna was hoping for Gale to be hurt by that, she was sorely mistaken. All Gale did was roll his eyes like she had said something stupid and muttered, "Christ Almighty, I can't wait to get the Hell away from this."

Now, that. _That_ stung Luna. She recoiled for a couple moments, but her ire hit her full force with the accompaniment of furious tears. "Well, fine!" she blurted. "I can't wait to get away from you too! So, just…! Just leave me and Icarus alone!" She was successful in wriggling out of Gale's hold and took off running—

—and only got two steps when a wall of earth stopped her.

"I said to _drop_ the _attitude."_

Luna was whirled around as the wall of earth fell back into the ground. A fury-filled Gale stood before her with too many emotions raging in his eyes.

Luna thought tall and lifted her chin. "You—!"

A gloved hand was slapped over her mouth.

Gale raised his other hand, but it slowly curled into a shaking fist. He closed his eyes and let out a terse breath. "Would you just _shut_ the _fuck up_ for _ten seconds?"_ he hissed quietly to her. He opened his eyes. Ruby searched chocolate. "Eh? Just be quiet for ten seconds—no, _twenty?_ —and listen to me. Okay? Do you understand me? Can you do that much?"

Luna glared at him.

Gale slowly released his hold on her face. "Look," he said flatly, "we don't have to like each other, but you need me to get out of this forest and to safety." His eyes flicked around. "There's something out there and it bugs the Hell out of me I don't know what. So, we just need to…" His eyes went back to her and he was confused when he saw her ticking off finger after finger. "What—? What are you doing?"

Luna ignored him as she ticked off her fourteen.

Gale narrowed his glare at her. "Oh, you are such a piece of fucking work, you know that? How _mature,"_ he insulted, growing more and more aggravated at her silence and counting. "Did you not hear a word I was saying? We need to stay _together_ if we want to make it out alive. You _need_ me."

Luna got to twenty before she tipped up her head.

Cold chocolate clashed with furious ruby.

Luna flashed him a sarcastic smile full of teeth. _"I – don't – need – you."_

Gale snorted like she told a joke. "Oh, is that right?" He was amused and angry at the same time. There needed to be an emotion name for that. "Blondie-girl, you couldn't even last _two seconds_ walking around in a _city."_

Luna turned livid at that. She pressed her lips together in a deep frown then gave a _hmph!_ as she turned away. She stalked down the path with her hands balled into fists. Syra glanced back at Gale before following after her alleged mother.

Gale raised an eyebrow and shoved a hand in a pocket. _"Oh-ho,_ what's this? Silent treatment? But, you had _so_ much to say before," he mocked as he followed her. "Well, thank fuck for that. Your voice was giving me a headache." He smirked when he saw how rigid her shoulders were. "Don't worry, Blondie. I think all your whining scared away the thing that was after us. Not like you would've won against it."

Luna stopped meaning Gale stopped. He heard her inhale deeply.

Then, she did something he did not expect.

" _Help!_ Someone save me from this _maniac!"_

°•°•°•°

Trees ruffled as eyes peaked to watch the show of two humans. They were a curious bunch. The male looked tainted in darkness with dark looks and gleaming eyes. The female was opposite in almost every way. She was bright and colorful looking and with dark eyes.

"Help me!" the female kept screaming as she waved her hands around. "I know you're out there!"

The male panicked and stomped over to the female. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him. "The Hell is wrong with you, woman?" he snapped at her in a low voice. "We are in the middle of a crisis! You can't start screaming!"

The female smirked. "Help!" she screamed in his face. "This maniac is trying to take me away!"

Such _interesting_ prey.

°•°•°•°

"Blondie, would you _cut it out?"_ Gale said through gritted teeth. "Seriously! You're going to get us both _killed!"_

Luna shot him one of those looks of disbelief Gale knew his mother would give him if he said something out of line. He hated that look. " _I'm_ going to kill us killed? _I – am?"_ She jabbed a finger at his chest. " _You're_ the one who doesn't even care if _Icarus_ is killed! You don't even care about _me!_ You're so—!"

"We are _not_ having this conversation right now," Gale snapped, yanking her towards him. "Stop being such a brat before whatever it is decides to kill us both!"

Luna gave him the most disgusted look he had ever seen. "I would rather take my chances with whatever is than stay with _you, asshole."_

Gale straightened. The fury in his eyes was replaced with an unsettling coldness. "You're right," he admitted.

Luna was taken back. "I… I _am?"_ she said in a small voice.

Gale shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. I'm an asshole. I'm sure death is the better option than putting up with me and my bullshit," he supposed. He grabbed her chin and let his head drop. Their eyes met as Luna squirmed, suddenly more afraid. "But this asshole will make sure we both make it out _alive,"_ he whispered. He let go of her roughly—he ignored how heavy she panted and how fearful and anguished she looked—and stepped around her. _"Don't_ make things difficult. I'm _warning_ you," he snarled. "You want to act like a bitch? _Fine_. Act like a bitch that wants to live, _Luna."_

°•°•°•°

Eyes watched the female visibly harden.

"I'm _not_ leaving without Icarus for the _last time,"_ she hissed at the male.

"Here we go again," the male muttered under his breath as he turned around. He looked at Syra who hovered over the couple as though not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. "Fur-ball? Tell this _little girl"_ —the female gasped—"that she's being unreasonable and _needs_ to listen to me because I know best."

The female crossed her arms and sniffed. She looked at Syra with a warm smile that did not really feel all that warm. "Syra?" she sang prettily. "Can you tell this _pathetic loser"_ —the male growled, clenching his fist—"that he's being a _complete_ and _total jerk_ and I _refuse_ to leave until Icarus is present?"

"You're on thin ice, _Dragneel,"_ the male snarled with obvious menace in his tone. "Or should I say, 'Miss Lucy Heartfilia'?"

A low growl like an approaching thunderstorm rumbled through the trees.

°•°•°•°

Luna glowered at him. "Well, you're—!"

Gale suddenly advanced on her and put a finger to her lips, ear towards the forest. "Shut up," he panted.

Luna bristled. "Don't _tell_ me what to—!"

Gale covered her mouth was his glove. _"Shhh-shhh-shhh!"_

Luna was about to argue until she saw Gale's ears prick as his head slowly turned. She stopped fighting him as fear replaced her anger. She tried to hold in her pants as her eyes darted around. Nothing but darkness aided them with light comforting them. But just because you did not see something does not mean there was nothing there.

Gale jerked his head down the path with a finger to his lips.

Luna gulped and nodded. She raised her hands and Syra fluttered back in them for safety.

Gale and Luna took a few quiet steps down the path. One after another. Left. Right. Lef—

 _RUSTLE._

Luna nearly screamed, but Gale slapped a hand over her mouth with all his senses alert. However, there was nothing to be afraid of when Icarus' body was the thing that tumbled into the path and fell over.

Luna gasped her relief. "Icarus…" She slipped through Gale's grip to rush towards the Canis Major. _"Icarus!"_

Syra perked when she saw Icarus and zipped out of Luna's hands to the spirit. _"Brrr!"_

Gale sighed and shuffled his pack. "She better watch it or else she's going to give our position away." He shook his head as he stepped towards them.

Luna dropped next to Icarus with a big smile. "Icarus, are you—?" She noticed the Clifford's eyes were shut along with the deep wounds it had. Worry overtook her. "Icarus?" she fretted. "Icarus, wake up!"

Gale stopped when he heard that.

 _He's hurt that badly? Then, how did he—?_

Gale's eyes widened.

" _When our dads were training us on how to get predators to be prey, what did we do?"_

Gale broke into a run.

" _Those who refuse Law are known as Rogues. They have no territory for they believe the world is theirs. They kill without question."_

"Blondie!" Gale shouted. "Blondie, get away from him! It's a _trap!"_

Luna turned to Gale in confusion. _"What?!"_ She shot him a glare and shook her head. "No! Icarus needs me!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, now I just have to focus and heal him."

" _Well, we made ourselves prey. We used ourselves to lure them into a cage. And, once they were caged in…"_

Luna put her hands on Icarus.

 _I wish—_

 _BOOM._

Luna's eyes flew open—

—and she was immediately _petrified_.

Gale stopped. "Oh, shit," he cursed.

A Dragon had crouched in front of them with teeth as yellow as the rising sun and eyes as red as blood. Its scale were impossible to find as they blended with the darkness. Even as light touched them, they did not look like solid scales.

Luna trembled. She could not stop staring into the sanguine eyes that captured her and drowned her in her own fears and misery.

Syra fainted once again.

Gale could not find the strength to move.

 _My body… It won't stop shaking… I can't move…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This move is something Dragons and Gods can do called Transfixation in which anything lower than their species has their mind and body completely transfixed in terror. This move does not work on others on their rank such as Spirits or Devils, high-ranking Demons, their Slayers, Shadow Charmers, and the effect is lessened 50% by powerful Mages. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale tried hard to move his body, but he could not. No matter what he did, he could not move. He was powerless.

 _I have…to look…away, but… Why can't I look away?_

A hand clasped Gale's.

Gale found himself able to look down at a shaking Luna onto him for dear life even if her stare could not leave the Dragon's.

 _How…? How did she…?_

Gale noticed the Silver Key in Luna's other hand that burned gray under her touch. He looked up to see Icarus had vanished and so had Syra.

 _What's going on? What's happening?_

The Black Dragon puffed something vile onto them and displayed its teeth. _"Little mice,"_ he hissed, tongue rough and distorted and deep like a storm. _"Little mice have come to me and begged to be eaten."_

Gale gave a dry swallow before trying to speak up. "W-W-We're not mice!" he argued.

Intrigue and amusement filtered through bloody pools. _"Little mouse speaks the Old Ways."_ The Black Dragon dare sounded impressed. He leaned closer to inhale the scents of his prey, basking in how Luna shivered and whimpered. _"The fear of mice is desirable."_ His muzzle came close to Luna.

Luna jumped and almost screamed when the Dragon's nose touched her flesh.

In his chuckles, the Black Dragon showed his sharp teeth. _"Innocent mouse with virtue in tack."_ The Black Dragon chortled. _"Good. Best mice have their virtue."_

Gale thought of something. "A-Are you…?" He cursed himself for stammering. "Are you…Obscuritan?"

The Black Dragon gave a snarling laugh that nearly made Luna wet herself and Gale want to get on his knees in submission. _"So the little mice know me."_ He seemed pleased at the attention and not in a good way.

Gale could not even lock his jaw.

 _What do we do? What_ **can** _we do? I don't have Dragon Slayer Magic. I was lucky with Sycaña. She matched my element. But this sick freak can do God knows what with us. Eat us. Enslave us._

A drop of sweat curved his brow.

" _I will give you the chance, then, fledgling. Will you try and stop me from getting what I want?"_

Gale wished he could shut his eyes when he saw the disgraced look of Gabriel.

" _You do not_ _ **deserve**_ _to be called a 'Redfox'. You let the enemy escape to save face, to save your_ _ **own**_ _skin. You_ _ **dare**_ _call yourself an 'Earth Mage'? Your fear scent disgusts me,_ **coward** _. Because of_ _ **you,**_ _the future is inevitable._ _ **You**_ _are the reason for this suffering!"_

He could see Luna trembling before him in her anguish.

" _I'm scared too. How could I not be? I don't want to wake up and find out I never joined Fairy Tail or not even exist. But I knew as long as you were with me, I didn't have to be afraid alone."_

Gale tried to look at Luna, but he could not. He was stuck being frozen for the Dragon. _She's not alone. We're never alone. But, there's no way out of this._

Something burned into his hand as something burst into his mind.

 _On my signal, Luna, summon me. Gale. Be sure to keep her close._

Gale found himself able to look down at Luna who peeked up at him and subtly shook her head. _Icarus?_ Gale guessed.

 _Do not act like you hear me,_ Icarus scolded. _Keep the Black Dragon stalled._

Gale subtly nodded his head at Luna and glared at the Black Dragon. "How could you kill all of Sycaña's nest?" he demanded to know.

The Black Dragon was unfazed. _"Her mother was meant to be my slave and she defied me, little mouse."_ He sounded quite bored. _"Her punishment was the death of her nest. Her eggs, however…"_ He licked his lips. _"I found them most delicious as I enjoyed their meat and Magic. The hatred I felt from her mate made the most delectable meal."_

 _So, we_ **did** _go back in time farther than we were,_ Gale realized.

"Then, why keep Sycaña alive?" he had to know.

Obscuritan gave a throaty chuckle that rattled your bones and made you weak in a bad sense. _"Interesting drake. She could have been an excellent slave to me. But she defied me."_ He flashed his teeth. _"Her blood sits fresh on my tongue. I hope to taste more of it."_ His eyes flashed to Luna and he eyed her in vague interest. _"Strange. This little mouse…"_ He inhaled her scent deeply and Gale gripped Luna's hand even more to keep her from her hysteria. _"She smells like_ **my** _little mouse."_

This was new information. _"You're_ little mouse?"

Obscuritan shuffled his wings and Gale recognized excitement in the eyes of the Black Dragon. It was not a natural excitement like when you saw your best friend. It was not the excitement of seeing your girlfriend or husband or lover. It was desire, lust in its rawest of forms. Gale felt sick to his stomach when he smelt such arousal wafting off the great Dragon.

" _My little mouse smells of the moon and stars,"_ Obscuritan purred darkly. He lifted a claw and huffed his amusement when both Gale and Luna stiffened as he began to draw a circle around them. _"She loves to think herself powerful enough to stop me. I enjoy letting her play her games."_

 _Now?_ Gale pleaded to Icarus.

 _Stall him for a little longer,_ Icarus grunted.

 _How?_ Gale demanded.

A timid voice answered, _Talk about his little mouse._

Gale's eyes flickered to Luna. _Blondie?_

 _He's just like my papa and your papa, kind of,_ Luna compared. _If you talk about his mate, he might take the bait, right?_

Gale came to that realization and rolled with it. "What if she _is_ powerful enough to stop you?" he humored.

The Black Dragon laughed heartily even if it sounded dark and murderous. _"My little mouse holds no power to stop me,"_ he assured. _"She was once the owner of amusing little pets. Their chains were keys."_

Luna paled.

" _Little mouse disobeyed me when she tried to kill me."_ Obscuritan's lust increased and Gale wanted to vomit. _"She was so beautiful when she and her pets tried to kill me. Her pets are now mine, but she still tries."_ He purred. _"She may be a little mouse, but her defiance entertains me. She will die when she outlives her usefulness to me."_

Obscuritan's claw raked against Luna's back daintily, not breaking clothing or skin. He took in her fright with glee. _"Perhaps you can be my little mouse next,"_ he decided.

 _Icarus,_ Luna sobbed. _Icarus!_

 _Almost…there…_ Icarus promised, sounding out of breath.

Gale found himself blurting, "She's already mine!"

Obscuritan snapped his eyes onto Gale. _"Oh?"_ he questioned. He sounded like he wanted to laugh at the declaration like when a parent finds it cute their child wants to be wedded. _"This little mouse is unmarked, her virtue intact. She smells of innocence. Yet, you want to lay claim on her."_ He was even more amused. _"I have claimed my little mouse time after time when I walk on two legs. She is used. Before I kill you, I will let you have her. She is used to being used for pleasure."_ His claw dragged onto Luna's front with her tears splattering them. _"Oh, little mouse, your tears and your innocence… I shall enjoy my claim on you until I sink my claws in you and tear you apart. Young blood. Fresh blood."_

 _I am ready,_ Icarus howled. _Luna, now!_

Luna whimpered and hiccupped as she tried to restrain her tears.

Gale glanced at her. _Blondie?_

Luna's chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing.

" _But I knew as long as you were with me, I didn't have to be afraid alone."_

 _She might be afraid…_

Gale gave her hand a squeeze.

Terrified chocolate connected with understanding ruby.

… _but she doesn't have to be afraid alone._

Gale nodded at her.

Luna bit her lip and nodded back. She gave Gale's hand one more squeeze before closing her eyes. When she opened them, resolve hardened inside her stare. She ripped her hand from Gale's to chant, _"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Clifford!"_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _POOF!_

Icarus appeared with his wounds healed, a snarl on his lips, and a saddle on his back with Syra tucked inside it. _Get on!_

Luna grabbed Gale's hand and both could function. Gale tore his gaze from the surprised Obscuritan as he ushered Luna onto the saddle.

Obscuritan snarled at Icarus. _"Little dog, you will not steal my prey!"_ He swiped a claw.

Gale and Icarus were forced apart as Icarus broke into a run in the opposite direction with Gale quickly following with the God's Tear in his possession. Both could hear Obscuritan thunder after them with his claws missing both by the wisps of hair. Gale gritted his teeth as the earth moved with each of his strides to catch up to the Clifford. He found himself on Icarus' flank. Icarus ducked a bit while Luna stuck out her hand. Gale took it when the timing was right and jumped onto the Canis Minor, nearly making Icarus falter.

 _Be gentler next time,_ Icarus grunted. _I am not as young as you think._

 _Never mind that!_ Gale cried. _Step on it, doggy!_

Icarus growled and picked up his speed.

Luna glanced back to see Obscuritan nearly on top of them. _He's gaining on us!_

 _Put out that flower_ , Icarus commanded.

 _ **What?!**_ Gale cried. _Then, we can't see!_

 _We have to immerse ourselves in the darkness and rely on our senses or we will be eaten!_ Icarus shouted.

Gale refused to believe that. _But—!_

Luna shot him a look.

" _You're afraid. You have fear. It's_ _ **normal."**_

" _But I knew as long as you were with me, I didn't have to be afraid alone."_

Luna nodded at him.

Gale exhaled loudly and closed his eyes.

The God's Tear flower darkened and left them running without a light.

And running.

And running.

They all listened to Obscuritan. The Black Dragon found them not worth the chase and they could feel the air from his wings as he took off into the night sky.

Luna and Gale let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you," Luna murmured to Gale.

Gale was lost. "For what?"

"You were afraid," Luna told him, "and you conquered your fear. Thank you."

Silence dwelled between them.

Uncomfortable silence.

Gale awkwardly started, "Y'know, uh… Back there… I mean back _then_ … That shit I said…"

"I know." Luna said those two words smugly. "Aunt Levy told me you'd be overdramatic and really vulgar just like your papa."

Gale was slack-jawed. He coughed and rubbed his nose to rid himself of his accursed blush. "Y-Yeah? Well, Aunt Lucy told me _you'd_ act like a little kid kicking and screaming if you didn't get your way," he insulted. "So _there."_

Luna giggled into her hand. "I think you mean my big sis," she corrected. "Nashi gets totally whiny with Papa when things don't go her way. But, then again, Papa doesn't last too long saying, 'no' to her and pretty much caves."

Gale comically sobbed as he envisioned his sinister aunt.

 _Aunt Luce… You did me so dirty with that…_

"That being said…"

Gale snapped out of his thoughts to see a pained expression on Luna's face.

"It really _hurt_ to hear you say things like that," Luna confessed, quiet. "Do you _really_ think I'm the b-word?"

Gale sighed and dropped his chin on Luna's shoulder. "No, I don't," he exhaled. "I was just… I was _frustrated_ , all right? It's a shit excuse, I _know_ , but I _was_. All the pressure from not stopping Bluenote and being zapped in time and being so wound up about what was going on in the present…"

"I'm here too, y'know," Luna reminded.

Gale ran a hand through his hair. "Blondie, it's different," he tried to tell her.

Luna scrunched her face. "Is this one of those sexist things Mama gets on Papa's case about?"

"I guess it is, but it's not like I mean it to be," Gale quickly amended. "It's just… You're _you_ , Blondie. I'm _supposed_ to protect you. I'm _supposed_ to be the fierce Dragon of the plot that doesn't take shit from anyone and defeats whatever it wants. And… To see I couldn't even do that…"

Luna rested her hand against Gale's own against her stomach. "Don't be such a drama queen," she chided with teasing in her voice. "I'll admit it. Even though I didn't want to believe it at first, I really _do_ need you. My Magic is uncontrollable. I can manage it to heal if I'm lucky, but I need to train a _lot_ more until I can protect myself and you too." She stiffened. _"By the way…"_ She turned her head.

Gale grew nervous at her death stare.

"Don't think I won't forget all the rude things you said to me, _Redfox,"_ Luna said in a deadly tone. "You have a _lot_ of food to buy me if you even _think_ we have a _chance_ of keeping this partnership."

Gale gulped and nodded. He knew better than to tease her when she looked like this. "Yes, ma'am."

Luna turned her head back with a self-satisfied smirk. "Good. Princess gets the point for this round."

Gale snorted and prodded Luna's stomach. At her jolt, squirm, and forced gasp, he smirked. "Dragon gets a point for this round," he mocked her.

Luna chuckled before it fell to silence.

 _Comfortable_ silence.

"I hope everyone's all right," Luna blurted. "Our ancestors, our friends, our families… I really hope they're okay."

Gale frowned. "Yeah."

"I had a dream about Mary Jane, actually."

Gale groaned. "Not _that_ bitch again."

"Don't call her that," Luna admonished. "She was… _different._ She looked so lost and sad… She wasn't angry or even annoyed. She even said she had to _apologize_ to you and Igneel."

Gale's eyebrows rose. "Shit. She really _was_ different."

Luna sighed. "You think we'll ever get home?"

Gale leaned his chin on her shoulder and his hands covered hers. "Home is where the heart is, right?"

Luna lightly shoved him. "Gale, I _mean_ it."

"I think we will," Gale told her. "Do you one better—I _know_ we will. Because we're Fairy Tail. We make the impossible happen."

Luna leaned into Gale and closed her eyes. All she could feel was Icarus' movements, Gale's breathing, and her own heartbeat. She was content with that. "Even if all this is really crappy, I'm glad you were with me through it."

"Ditto, Blondie," Gale mumbled. "Ditto."

This time there was no warning.

This time there was no slow feeling of Magic Power.

It happened all in one burst of greens and blues and gold.

One moment, Luna and Gale basked in the ambiance of their contentment with Icarus keeping quiet as he laid tracks…

…the next moment, Icarus was tumbling and throttled his riders off him.

Luna bounced as she landed and felt an excruciating pain in her right wrist. Gale landed face first into the ground and nearly got a broken nose from the impact. He dug his hands into the earth to get himself up. He saw Icarus was struggling to his paws. His pack had been thrown, but his God's Tear was still in his hand. But he cared none for that. He cared for Luna who could not move properly.

"Blondie," Gale rushed out, crawling to her. "What's wrong?"

Luna withheld tears as she cradled her hand. "My wrist," she gasped out. "I think I broke it."

Gale was careful to touch the wrist. When he heard Luna's hiss, he backed away. "You definitely have a fracture, but no sprain," he diagnosed. "You're talkin' to someone who has had a _lot_ of fractures due to training." He looked around. "I could make a splint, but…" Something donned on him and he looked at the flower in his hands.

Luna saw where this was going and shook her head. "Gale, _no."_ She was firm in her choice. "We need to use it all when we really need to. I'll be _fine."_

Gale frowned. "I see your point," he admitted, a tad reluctant.

Luna grinned. "Princess wins again _."_

Icarus crept over to them on his belly. _Hush,_ he hissed. _People lie over those bushes._

Luna and Gale raised their eyebrows. "Who?"

In no time at all, Gale, Luna, and Icarus were peeking over the bushes with Gale's pack on. Gale was in disbelief when he saw what was going on. Two people and a noble beast stood next to a noticeable crack in thin air. The crack was crystallized green and blue and sparkled, but it remained just a crack.

"No _way,"_ he whispered. _"That's_ a Time Ripple?"

"A what?" Luna whispered back.

"A Time Ripple is all theoretical," Gale told her. "It's supposed to prove Time Mages could actually time travel. Syra makes one every time we travel, but I've never heard of a _Mage_ doing it."

Luna put the pieces together as she watched the woman who controlled such power. "So, is she that Dimaria Yesta lady you were talking about?"

"Looks like it," Gale supposed. "But she's supposed to be in Alvarez, so why is she in Fiore?" His eyes went to the stubbled man who had a sated smirk and a Royal Chimera at his side. "I've never seen him before." His eyes widened. "Oh, no _shit!"_

"What?" Luna wanted to know.

"That's _the_ Spezi!" Gale told her. He broke into a breathing laugh of awe and excitement. "Dude, he is _the_ Chimera Tamer of the century! The old man told me the guy is a criminal, but we are actually seeing him up close! Far ou— _Ow!"_ He saw Luna's glare and gave a sheepish, yet ashamed grin. _"Eh-heh…_ Sorry?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, why do you think he's here?"

"Truth be told, I haven't got a clue," Gale grunted. "I don't remember squat about Chimeras runnin' around."

Luna's eyes rounded. "You think he's a Warlock?"

"Maybe," Gale supposed. "Would make sense."

The Royal Chimera looked in their direction.

Everyone ducked down.

Gale was the brave one to look up. He watched the Time Ripple as it just threaded in mid-air with nothing triggering it. _What are they_ _ **doing?**_

Then, the Time Ripple _rippled._

At Gale's sharp intake, Luna grew impatient and peeked. "What? What's happened?"

Icarus observed the surroundings as the Time Ripple expanded a bit and power zapped from its core. _It appears a traveler is coming through the Ripple._

A dark shadow stepped through the ripple in a cloak. They were larger than Dimaria and Spezi.

"Whoa," Luna whispered. "Who's _that?"_

Spezi said something that Gale and Icarus picked up on. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Spezi inquired.

The cloaked man nodded. "I did."

Gale's eyes widened. _That voice…_

A hand shuffled out of the cloak to reveal—

"It's Nayda's medium!" Luna gasped, but she mouthed a sheepish _sorry_ when Gale viciously held his finger to his lips.

Spezi hummed and closed his eyes. "And the kid?"

"Nothing more than a simple fear tactic just like he said," came assurance. A hand reached into a pocket and took out a pocket watch. It snapped open for a quick time check. "Looks like he was as weak as they came. Same with the girl."

Gale gritted his teeth.

Spezi sighed. "I wish you would have let me handle them," he grumbled. "I would've loved for my chimeras to have a taste of them." He rubbed the jaw of his Royal Chimera. "Isn't that right?"

The Royal Chimera chuffed.

Luna noticed how Gale's fists shook.

"So, where to now?" Spezi asked, glancing at his companion.

"Jacob has the ruins covered," the man explained. "Once you drop the activation cube, we should be able to fly."

Gale was about to stand up, but Luna shoved him down. "Gale, we can't!" she scolded. "We have to stay here and make a plan!"

The cloaked man turned to Dimaria. "Close the Time Ripple."

Dimaria had a trickle of blood race down her nose and she shook as she tried to collect back the Magic she released.

Luna became worried. "Is she okay? I know Time Magic has its consequences, but…"

Luna's voice was lost in the static of Gale's mind as he looked at the man in the cloak.

" _I will give you the chance, then, fledgling. Will you try and stop me from getting what I want?"_

 _KURRRRRRRRRRR._

" _Or, will you let me take it and I will let your friends go?"_

 _KURRRRRRRRRRR._

" _You have so much fear of me. I must've shown you what true strength looks like if you can't even muster up a simple spell against me. So, fledgling, what will it be? Will you stop me? Or, will you do the right thing?"_

 _KURRRRRRRRRRR._

" _Fear isn't something a good Mage doesn't have."_

 _Gale found himself sitting across from his father in their backyard, the pair of them on the ground and taking in nature. Relief came from seeing him. "Old Man…"_

" _Some Mages… No, scratch that. Some people like to think they're hot shit when they try to instill fear into their supposedly weak opponent," Gajeel lectured. "They think having fear is a weakness." He jerked a thumb at himself. "I think fear is a strength," he said with a smirk. "You have to_ **have** _fear if you want to become stronger."_

" _At the time, I didn't get what you meant," Gale admitted. "I thought you were crazy. Thought I had to be fearless all the time."_

 _Gajeel went on: "Conquering your fear is the best form of strength I've seen. We've all had fear before. Maybe for someone else, something else, or for ourselves. But we pushed ourselves to get over that fear with the strength we didn't think we had."_

 _Gale looked at his hands. "I was so afraid of being afraid, I never thought of fear being possible," he admitted. "I was so wrong to think that."_

" _You're afraid. You have fear. It's_ _ **normal."**_

 _Gale looked up to see Luna standing before him in that sea of gray with her sundress blowing in the wind. He stood with their eyes connected and ankles deep into the water._

" _You tried to tell me, but I just wouldn't listen," Gale confessed. "I'm scared as shit, but… I'm not going to let this fear control me. And neither should you."_

 _Luna's smile softened as she held out a hand to him. "But I knew as long as you were with me, I didn't have to be afraid alone."_

 _Gale reached—_

 _KURRRRRRRRRRRRR._

Gale opened his eyes. He felt everything slow down as the vacuum of time and space was closing and the cloaked man was moving away.

ge made a split-second decision.

He crashed through the bushes and towards the Time Ripple.

Luna's eyes widened as she stood up. "Gale!"

Icarus was on his paws in no time and leapt over the bushes. _Let's go, Pup!_

Gale felt himself moving slow as he tried to rush toward the cloaked man. In the corner of his eye, he saw Icarus bound over to the Royal Chimera to stall it. His eyes, however, were only on the cloaked man. _I just need to remember that I might be afraid, but I need to conquer this fear._

Luna sprinted after Gale, looking like she wanted to shout his name.

Gale charged ahead. _This time, I won't let you get away…_

Gale slammed into the cloaked man and towards the Time Ripple. He looked up.

Seething ruby clashed with shocked silver.

… _Mage Killer!_

Gale and Bluenote crashed through the Time Ripple. Luna saw the Ripple was close to closing and fumbled with her Silver Key.

"Icarus!" Luna cried.

Icarus stopped fighting the Royal Chimera to disappear into the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Luna managed to jump into the Time Ripple—

—and it disappeared.

Spezi's eyes were wide. "What the Hell?"

 _DROP._

Spezi looked over at Dimaria. A low breath escaped lips as they progressed into aged and chapped. Refreshed and toned skin became dotted with sunspots as tan dried out into sun-bleach and clung to bone. That bronze sheen mellowed and whitened. The final byproduct was Dimaria hunched over on the ground with ragged moans sounding from her as she shivered beneath her cloak.

Spezi sighed, scratching his stubble. "Well, Miss Yesta, guess it's just you and me." He moved over to her. "You look so parched. How about a nice glass of fresh booze?"

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Woah! Where are Luna and Gale going to end up in time this time? To find out more, tune in to the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna waves at all of her students as she settles into the classroom. "Hello, class! Are you ready for today's Fairy Lesson?"

The entire class raises their hands with eager grins. "Aye, sir!"

Chibi-Luna giggles. "I'm afraid it's a short lesson, but make sure you take your notes, okay?"

" _Okay…!"_

Chibi-Luna clicks a button on her remote for a projection to pop up on the chalkboard. It shows Orochi smiling politely in his regular dress. Statics analyze him from his Ethernano Out-put to his Magic Power gauge to footnotes on his epidermis and fangs. "All right! Today, we're learning more about Fairy Tail Mage Orochi, also known as King Cobra. Orochi supposedly adopted the same Poison Magic as both his mama and papa with some unpredicted side effects." She points at the area studying his skin. "For example, Orochi's skin naturally secrets poison that only affects living organisms. Since he's too toxic to touch, he wears special gloves so he can go about his day. Still, even without his gloves, he can still touch his older sister Mara and his mama Kinana."

The projection zooms in on his mouth, showing his fangs. Chibi-Luna educates, "Something surprising about Orochi is the venom in his fangs. In nature, many creatures are poisonous or venomous, but there are a handful of cases in which they can be both. From testing, Orochi's venom's top side effect is its muscle paralysis. If he wants to be more dangerous, he can even cause blood coagulation." As the projection zooms on his gloved hands, Chibi-Luna says, "His fingers nails and toe nails are also venomous, but Orochi makes sure to keep them trimmed, so he doesn't accidentally hurt someone."

The projection switches to another slide. Orochi's image flickers between him fighting with eyes slitted and a forked tongue and his Magic swirling around him.

Chibi-Luna explains: "Orochi's most interesting feature is his snake-like features that appear on will, something he shares with Mara. His Magic, too, is interesting as, while his spells are fueled by Magic Power and can be negated, any poison or venom within him is a biological effect and not even Hunters can withstand him, giving him an advantage."

 _RIIIIING. RIIIIING._

As the class begins to pack up, Chibi-Luna calls out, "Remember, class. Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK!** Have a good day!"


	37. Adventure 037

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure,_ Gale ended up losing to Bluenote and costed him to get away with the medium, but don't beat up on him too hard, Gabriel! Anyways, Wolfheim barged into Draculos' office to reveal his own secret: he's been keeping tabs on Elvin Strauss and plans to go on his own journey to save him. Nashi and Luke's team made a quick pit-stop at one of the MCP rescue stations when they decide to split up…even if Luke would rather jump off a bridge than have Gary close to Nashi. Gale ended up getting filled with guilt for failing everyone only for him, Luna, Icarus, and Syra to end up farther back in time. Natsu's team runs into Lily's and friends to catch onto Gajeel's still-warm trail. Igneel and Laxus went at it for us to learn Igneel made a promise to Mary Jane when they were kids! But will that promise be enough? Dazzler tried to rally everyone to go after their missing friends only to butt heads with Nashi the second Luke showed up. Good thing Gary interrupted, but now things are totally awkward! Luna dreamed of finding Mary Jane, but she's…different than before. A good different. A changing different. Luna woke up only for her and Gale to fight it out. Dazzler and the gang showed back up at Lamia Scale and learned the full extent of what happened to their guild-mates. Mystogan's reshaped team make it the River Guardian Shrine for Andele to reveal Peter and Mary Jane could very well die if they don't snap out of their comas. Talk about heavy! Luna and Gale continued to fight it out in the past and nearly fall into the clutches of the old Black Dragon, Obscuritan. Icarus saved them with his quick plan and Luna and Gale made up just in the nick of time—because Syra pops them into the future! But, one time jump wasn't enough. Gale roped Luna and Icarus into pushing Bluenote in the present with everyone else and leaving an aged Dimaria in the hands of Monster Tamer Spezi.

" _Well, Miss Yesta, guess it's just you and me. You look so parched. How about a nice glass of fresh booze?"_

Don't do it, Dimaria! Honestly, Gare-bear, who calls it 'making love'…

* * *

When Luna, Gale, and Bluenote came out of the Time Ripple, it was all a big mess. Bluenote and Gale tumbled down a muddy hill with their bodies staining in dirt and rain and grass and cuts. Luna had nothing to fear as Icarus reappeared to grasp her by the back of her dress with his teeth and used his claws to skid to a stop. She choked and gasped at such an action with whiplash threatening to overtake her.

 _Pup,_ Icarus thought to her, though his voice sounded muffled as though by her fabric. _Are you all right?_

Swirls dwelled in Luna's eyes. _"M'fine_ …" she assured in a slur. "I just… _really_ want to get this corset off because it's choking me." She looked down at her limp wrist. "And my wrist is _killing me."_

 _BAM!_

Luna snapped out of her daze to see Gale and Bluenote had landed down by the riverbanks. Bluenote had just barely stopped himself from flopping into the water while Gale had rolled to a halt and already tried to get up. His eyes saw the medium that had rolled away from Bluenote and he scrambled to get it. Once he had it in his grasp, he looked at Luna.

"Blondie!" Gale shouted before chucking the medium. "Catch!"

Icarus had to run a bit for Luna to catch the medium. It nearly slipped from her grip, but she caught it again impressively one-handed and held it tightly to her chest. "Okay, I got it! We need to go!" she urged.

"I don't think you want to do that."

Gale froze as Bluenote rose to his feet in that unnatural way where he did not even have to use his hands to get up. His silver eyes stared deep into Gale's like he could read into his very soul. "Oh, don't give me such a look, fledgling," Bluenote mocked. "Are you still afraid?"

Gale tried to control his shaking.

Bluenote took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Looks like we only traveled a couple days into the future," he noted. He looked around and frowned. The clouds were gray, yes, but there was no thunder or lightning behind it. The water was not sloshing about. The destruction was leftover, but that was the only indication of a battle. "And, the storm the River Guardian brought has come to pass."

Luna was shocked at such a revelation.

 _It_ ** _is_** _quiet. Did that mean everything is back to normal?_

Her eyes narrowed.

 _No, wait._

She looked at how the riverside shops and restaurants had all been crushed in the storm.

 _Everything still happened. Which means—_

" _So,_ the little girl figures it out," Bluenote drawled. "Yes, that's right, Luna Dragneel. No matter what you have done in the past, this present still exists. In the end, I will _always win."_

"To what end?" Gale demanded to know. "Why are you doing this? Why would _anyone wan_ t to do this?"

Bluenote snapped his pocket watch shut and put it back under his cloak. "I'll tell you this. I'll let the girl and her pet dog go if you stay here with me," he conditioned.

Luna was already shaking her head. "Gale, we need to—!"

"Go ahead, Blondie."

Luna's breathing stopped. "What?"

"Icarus," Gale called, "take her to the ruins, okay? She can't be here for this."

Icarus dipped his head. _As you wish,_ ** _juvenile_** _._

"Wait, we're not _seriously_ leaving him, right?" Luna had to check. "Icarus? Icarus, _answer me!"_

Icarus gently set down Luna and nudged her side. _Pup, get on my back._

Luna growled at him. "No!" she argued. "Think of his scar on his stomach! We can't just—!"

 _You_ ** _will_** _get on my back_ ** _now!_**

Luna's entire body straightened as the bellow resonated deep within her soul. Something strange came over her. Her body shut down. No matter what command she tried to give within her mind, it was her body that was in control. She was like a computer being forced into a program. Her legs moved towards Icarus.

 _No,_ she desperately tried to refuse. _No, please! I have to get to Gale!_

Gale smirked, but he did not show her his eyes. "C'mon, Blondie, you'd just get in my way."

Luna froze.

"I mean, seriously, you think you could help me? You think I'd just run away?" Gale tched at the mere thought. "Don't argue and get goin'. I'll catch up once I beat the bastard. Leave it all to me."

Luna blinked at him.

 _Gale…_

Icarus got to his paws. He offered Gale one final nod before he bolted away with Luna jostling on each bound.

Bluenote raised an eyebrow. "So, you accepted my deal," he acknowledged. "I'm surprised. You still shake, meaning you still have natural fear of me. You still believe I am a. viable threat to your safety, your life. You believe me to be your own Grim Reaper." He understood something. "Ah, I see. So, even though you brought me into the present, your fear of me hasn't changed. Interesting."

Gale locked his jaw.

°•°•°•°

When Luna felt her lighter from being confined to an order, she snapped. "Icarus!" she burst. "We have to go back! Why did you make me go?" She held the medium close to her. "What did you do to me?"

 _I used Command on you,_ Icarus informed. _All Cliffords and Lupines are capable of using this Magic if they have a high enough prestige. You are under my command and submit to my every word. I apologize if you were unsettled._ Guilt threaded through their link with the impression of an apology.

"I'll forgive you if you turn around and take us back," Luna reasoned. "We _have_ to help Gale!"

 _No, Pup. He needs no help._

" _Why?"_ Luna cried. "What's so different about this time?"

Icarus' eyes focused a little.

 _The time is different. His fear was not prominent._

Luna's eyes widened. "What? But he was shaking!"

 _Yes, but he did not shake in fear, Pup._

°•°•°•°

"I might not have changed the present," Gale began, "but _I've_ changed, _Warlock_. You think I'm shaking like this because I'm scared of you?" He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Don't tell me you're that arrogant."

Bluenote's eyes narrowed. "Your own arrogance shows you think you can take me on. Not even if I gave you a handicap would you be able to defeat a seasoned Mage."

Gale's knuckles turned white. "You wanted to see if I can fly, right? That's what you wanted?" He took a step forward. "Then, you're going to get it!"

°•°•°•°

 _He shook with the fury of a male scorned,_ Icarus informed. _And, his eyes…_

°•°•°•°

Ruby filled with violent hatred clashed with cool silver.

°•°•°•°

 _They were the eyes of one who looked at Death without any fear._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Mary Jane sat on her swing with the breeze at her back and her eyes looking over the vast expanse of land she would roam in alone. She frowned as she did not swing. She just sat there on the plank of wood._

" _She's right, y'know."_

 _Mary Jane looked over to see the other version of herself comfortably swinging with her nonchalant attitude and normal cerulean eyes._

" _I'm not about to become weak and pathetic," Other Mary Jane said. "People pissed me off, so I dished it back. The world is cruel unless you're cruel to it."_

" _But you don't have to be," Mary Jane pointed out. "I don't want to be cruel anymore."_

" _You could always come back to being like me."_

 _Another Mary Jane sat on the ground, younger than her counterpart with a dispassionate look about her. She looked to be only a child, yet the lifelessness in her eyes made her look so much older._

 _Mary Jane saddened. "I remember being like that. I was only nine, wasn't I? Life moved so slow. I didn't feel anything." She turned to her other counterpart. "And, when I started feeling, I was so angry all the time." She looked down. "But I don't want either of those."_

" _Then, what_ _ **do**_ _you want?"_

 _Mary Jane looked up to see the little girl from before leaning against the tree with her eyes covered with that material. "Blue…"_

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _want, Mary Jane?" Blue pressed_

 _Mary Jane worked her mouth for an answer. "I…"_

KURRRRRRRRRRR.

A mouth moved.

A bright red ribbon.

KURRRRRRRRRRR.

 _Mary Jane frowned. "I want… I want to know…"_

KURRRRRRRRRRR.

A silhouette disappearing over a windowsill.

A flash of green.

KURRRRRRRRRRR.

 _Mary Jane hugged herself. "I want to know what it's like."_

 _Blue cocked her head. "What it's like to what, Mary Jane?"_

" _What's it's like…"—Mary Jane closed her eyes—"to be_ _ **happy."**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 037**

 _A Chance to Fight Back_

戦う時です！私はこれまで諦めることはできない！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The first part of a fight never begins with the battle, but it begins with the mind. It determines who wins and who loses. There is no game to this—you _are_ fighting—but there is strategy. Anyone who has some type of honor will never blindly attack within the first minute. They will watch you as you watch them. They will access and reflect and take every spare second to make sure you do the same. They want a fair fight and a worthy opponent. Any sign that you are not and they have their answer.

Ruby clashed against silver in a battle of the mind. Wind stirred around them, but not the winds of Nature. These were the winds of Magic. What would surprise any Mage looking at this battle was the translucent aura surrounding the two of them. Black swallowed Gale and bubbled around him to show anyone he was not backing down from his fight. Silver enshrouded Bluenote, thicker and higher than Gale's aura. There were traces of black in there meant to identify a Curse, but anyone could see who was the more powerful opponent.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is called Magic Aura. A strong enough Mage may conjure the Spirit of Magic around them and produce the color of their Magic. Doing so is a tough enough feat, but it also means you are a powerful Mage. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Bluenote watched Gale.

 _He's changed. He's different. Whatever I did to him before should have shaken him, but he doesn't look like a broken fledgling. No… He looks ready to fly._

His eyes went to flower gripped in Gale's hand.

 _I can tell the flower he's holding as a direct link to a powerful being. A God, maybe? No. Perhaps…_

A new voice purred into his mind. _The flower is a gift from a powerful Dragon…_

Bluenote kept his cool. _A Dragon? Are you sure, my Lord?_

 _Positive,_ came hiss. _Secure the flower. Having a Dragon's power will increase my chances to leave this wretched prison. Use the Curse I have gifted you._

Bluenote tensed as the Curse spiraled around his body until it squeezed the life out of him. _As you wish,_ _ **my Lord**_ **.** He let out a feral grunt as his teeth sharpened.

Gale tried not to let it show he was fazed when he saw Bluenote hunch over. He witnessed the Warlock vomit black blood and cry out as ugly batwings burst from his back and ripped up his cloak. He flinched unintentionally at the mess his horns made.

 _Can't back down now,_ Gale told himself. He put the flower in his breast pocket. _Gotta get through this. Gotta buy Blondie some time. Just gotta stall until reinforcements come._

Bluenote's eyes widened—the white of his eyes were black as his irises remained an inhumane silver—as he grew out his claws and thick violet replaced his tan skin.

 _I'm scared,_ Gale told himself in mantra, _and that's good. It's good to be scared._

" _You gotta make a choice, Pipsqueak?"_

Gale caught a flash of his father's shark-tooth grin.

" _What's it gonna be?"_

Bluenote roared as his arrow-tipped tail burst from his body. He looked like a demon in his disgusting form. His clothes were torn from his body to reveal the tattoo of demons and his pocket watch was clutched sharply in his claws. He licked his teeth with a black tongue, purring at his new form.

" _Are you gonna run away and die like a rat?"_

Gale wrinkled his nose as he bared his teeth.

 _No. I'm not._

Bluenote cackled as his Curse crackled around him. "Are you ready to fly, _boy?"_

" _Are you gonna flee with your tail between your legs because someone's stronger than you?"_

The grating sound of metal rustled within Gale's soul. He could feel the cool burn of the symbol of his grandfather on his chest and through his clothes. But there was something new than this grate of metal. There was a soothing hum. It was the hum of Nature. It was the hum of earth.

 _No. I won't._

Bluenote flapped his wings to lift himself into the air. With a roar, he soared at Gale with his claws outstretched.

" _Or are you gonna stand up for yourself on your own two legs and shows these bastards who you are?"_

 _This is different than the last time._

The earth under Gale swelled and jetted him forward with his arm shielding him.

 _Because now…_

God's Tear began to glow as Gale's Magic Circle pulsed beneath him.

… _I…_

 _CLASH!_

Bluenote's eyes widened.

The fabric of Gale's shirt was torn to reveal Gale's entire body had turned into a shining diamond. Inside and out, his entire body had turned into the purest gem there was.

… _am not afraid of my fear!_

Gale quickly spun around into a roundhouse kick and slammed his leg into Bluenote's skull.

* * *

Gray Jaguar continued their move to Margaret Town. To the naked eye, there was nothing moving against the dark skies. But, to those with a keen eye, they could make out the team of humans and two dogs gliding in their broom bikes. Delgado fingered the necklace of his wife and said his Catholic prayers in his Sinnish tongue. Jackson may look like he was paying attention, but his eyes were glazed as he recounted all of his family and his thanks to each member. Riza kept her canines entertained with a virtual game of fetch. Zelda stroked her mythical cat and murmured soothing things. Oswald was doing research and analysis on his bike, considering the news around Margaret Town's disaster and the responses the Provincial Guild League were giving to the press as well as updates on the center. What caught his attention was Mayor Sabozai giving a statement to the press.

"— _but make no mistake: placing Hunters within the borders of Margaret Town was nothing I nor the city's council decided,"_ she bellowed through the countless flashes and questions piling over each other. _"I have hope our Mages and Magnolia's will defend us like they have countless times."_

Asuna looked around and the thundering clouds that no longer rained. "Shouldn't we be worried about this? No rain and all, I mean?"

Riza tapped her screen to bring on her Ethernano Scanner. "The Magic in this area has drastically lowered," Riza alerted. "If the Guardians were fighting, they aren't now."

" _They_ aren't our problem," Jackson reminded. "We just need to get to Cap. How we doin' with that signal, Vanderbelt?"

Oswald swiped his screen clean and brought back up his radar. He zoomed in on the steadily moving signals labeled **CAPT** and **LTC**. "Looks like Cap and the lieutenant are on the move towards the southern quadrant."

Delgado finished his prayers to tap into his radar. He scrutinized the little dots on the screen only to see how few there were. "Huh," he hummed. "The MCPs are fewer to nonexistent. Looks like the forest gives great cover."

"Makes sense, right?" Zelda put in. "Cap wouldn't want us near the—"

"Shut your suck, _Hunter,"_ Jackson snapped with intended hostility.

Zelda took it in stride and raised her eyebrows, a smirk dancing on her lips. "No need to be salty, _trooper,"_ she teased back.

"Would you _burros_ get along for the sake of the operation?" Delgado rumbled in his no-nonsense voice. "We're breaking it down Barrack-style meaning if _anything_ goes wrong, expect the tree punishment." He looked pointedly at Jackson for that.

Jackson huffed and glared away. "We're not back at TBS, Gonzalez, and you ain't the top."

"No, I'm not," Delgado conceded in a deadly calm. "But you know better than to run your mouth at me, _son."_

Jackson flinched, but he decided not to argue.

"They stopped moving," Oswald announced. He turned to the left and began his descent. "This way."

°•°•°•°

Panther Lily could not help but pace as everyone made themselves comfortable near in the forest. Natsu kept a light for them with his fire and the same to Romeo. The forest was not comfortable at this time of night, but animals sensed Natsu and Panther Lily as apex predators they did not want to face and stayed away. Lucy was thumbing her keys and relaying instructions to them all while Levy and Cana looked closely at her cards. Alzack was checking his guns. Leandro continued to vape against a tree, ignoring Naomi's disgust. Miss Pink kept herself amused as she made pink bubbles.

"If he sent this signal hours ago, they should've made it here by now," Panther Lily growled as he checked his Compact.

"Do you think the MCPs stopped them?" Naomi innocently wondered.

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Naomi Kelekolio_

 _ **Age**_ _: 23_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Siren_

 _ **Likes**_ _: seafood_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: dairy_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Naomi has a rare voice that can get you to do practically anything she wants! No wonder they call her the Siren of Lamia Scale!_ ⌟

Leandro puffed out the vapor from his vape. "Nah. MCPs would shit themselves if they saw the special forces anyways."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Leandro Fraser_

 _ **Age**_ _: 25_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Jackpot Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Lolita manga_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: country music_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Leandro is a laid-back guy, but the minute he sees Lolita manga, you should see his face!_ ⌟

 _RUSTLE. RUSTLE._

Panther Lily's tail twitched as his right ear flicked.

Natsu tensed and his body naturally shifted to protect his mate. Lucy noticed Natsu's behavior and frowned. "Nat—?"

" _Shhh."_

Everyone stopped their movements. Miss Pink's irises began to glow as she gathered her Magic in the event of needing a barrier. Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's free hand while her other itched to get to her whip. Romeo expanded his fire into his Purple Flare and conjured a blade of fire. Alzack silently requipped his twin pistols.

 _RUSTLE. RUSTLE._

Everyone waited with bated breath.

They waited.

And they waited.

Panther Lily perked when his ear recognized the pattern in the grass. He stepped forward with his eyes wide.

Levy tried to stop him. "Lily—!"

Panther Lily held up a hand. "Non-hostiles," he reported. His tail flicked.

Alzack lowered his guns but only a little. "Allies? Military? MCPs?"

"No. Better." Panther Lily smiled. _"Friends."_

In only seconds, two dogs crashed out of their positions and onto Panther Lily. It was Walt and Roy with their eager licks and whining and careful sniffs of the man they deemed one of their masters. Everyone lightened up as Panther Lily laughed at the canine assault and scratched the boys' flanks. "No need for that, you two," he rumbled affectionately. "Didn't you ever hear cats and dogs don't mix?"

"But you're not a cat, are you?"

The task force crept out of the shadows like it was nothing. The Fairy Tail Mages let down their guard at the friendly company while the Lamia Scale Mages found themselves a bit on edge. Gray Jaguar was filled with unfamiliar faces. Riza was the first human out of the task force to get close to Panther Lily. "Hello, _sir,"_ she purred with an affable twinkle in her eye.

Panther Lily stood up with a grin. "My kittens," he greeted, tail flicking. He smelt the air and his grin dropped to a scowl. "And one unwanted stray."

Zelda slunk out of the shadows with her mysterious cat perched on her shoulder. She offered Panther Lily one of those old-times-grin that meant something. "Hello, _Lily."_

Panther Lily clenched his fists and his ears flicked at his irritation. _"Zelda,"_ he practically snarled. "Or should I say—?"

" _Hunter,"_ Natsu finished, glaring at Zelda. He puffed himself up to protect Lucy and Levy. "Don't tell me you're on _our_ side."

Zelda shrugged. "Relax," she soothed. "I'm one of the good guys."

Natsu instantly dropped his aggression with a cheery grin. "Great! Welcome to the team!"

Naomi and Leandro nearly fell over. _He adjusted so quickly!_

Lucy came to Natsu's side. Her grip on her whips handle was gone and her keys were limp at her side, but she touched Natsu's hand. Trust did not come easy in times like these, even if it was warranted. A Mage had every right to be suspicious of a friendly Hunter. Still, she offered a polite smile. "A Hunter on our side might be just what we need," she educated to the incredulous younger Mages. She stopped their protesting with a quick, stern look. "A Hunter can find another Hunter easily and we _need_ easy. Time is running out."

Panther Lily growled under his breath as he tried to keep his claws sheathed.

Lucy shot the great ex-warrior of Extalia a sharp stare. "Isn't that right, Lily?"

Panther Lily itched to flash his teeth, but when he saw the warning behind Natsu's jovial look, he begrudgingly nodded and rumbled something too quiet for anyone to hear.

Zelda was amused at all the trouble she caused with her being there, but she did not dare laugh. Not with how dire the situation was. "Well," she breathed loudly, drawing attention to herself, "I think we should skip the pleasantries and get right to it. _Now._ The good captain got himself captured—"

"He was _taken,"_ Jackson hissed in interruption.

"Captured. Taken. The difference is nothing," Zelda said offhandedly, ignoring the way Jackson's face reddened at her blatant dismissal. "The point is? He's gone and we have no way of finding him."

Romeo narrowed his eyes at her. "Sorry, but isn't the point of having someone like you around is so you can find _others_ like you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. _"Mages,"_ she muttered. "Let me put this in terms you can understand"—Miss Pink, Naomi, Romeo, and Leandro all bristled at the lack of respect—"Mages seek out Mages by sensing the spirit inside. Hunters sense others the same way. But you don't sense Mages a great distance away on your own." She scratched her mythical cat's head and it purred. "That's where she comes in."

Levy studied the cat in peculiarity. "A familiar," she concluded. "I didn't think a Hunter could make one."

"Aren't familiars, like, the bad guys?" Miss Pink fretted. She now eyed the feline like it would jump at her any second.

Leandro deliberately puffed his next smoke at the cat and smirked when it hissed viciously at him. "Doesn't seem all the scary to me, do you, pretty kitty?" he mocked.

Zelda gave an exasperated look at Lucy and Levy. "How old are these kids? What, twelve?" She turned back to the younger Mages. "Familiars aren't _all_ bad. In fact, in some regions of Earth Land, familiars exist. They're companions of those who use Ethernano. They're an extension of us and take the form of whatever our spirit feels."

"They were used centuries ago," Levy informed. "Familiars have the power to track down others of its kind. They were used a lot for reconnaissance." She tipped her head at Zelda. "But, how can a Hunter conjure a familiar?"

Zelda looked proud as she said, "It's a rare ability, but only the strongest of Hunters can make one." She did not brag; she stated the facts. "My sweet Sheik can track Hunters easily."

Jackson had to throw this out there. "And just _how_ do you know which Hunters to track?" he spat at her. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Zelda snorted. "Oh, Summers, I feel like all this aggression you have towards me is sexual tension," she mused. "Haven't gotten laid recently and you take it out on me?"

Jackson looked ready to lunge, but Delgado held him back. Instead, he sneered at Zelda, "Don't play games, Hunter. We _all_ know the Hunter-way. You could turn on us any minute. You're all nothing more than second-rate hounds with the instinct to maim. Oath breakers and hunting dogs."

For once, Zelda did not have that air of superiority around her. She lost the amusement in exchange for something more violent. She stalked forward to Jackson. _"Do not – call me – a hunting dog,"_ she snarled at him. "I am a Hunter with honor just as you are a soldier with honor. My word on my hunting license should _guarantee_ I will not double-cross you. I value the oaths I make immensely the same as a Celestial Spirit Mage values their promises."

Lucy looked at Zelda with admiration at that.

"So, _don't_ you _dare_ call me a damn hunting dog," Zelda hissed, "when you're nothing more than a mangy military mutt yourself." She whipped around and walked away.

Jackson tried to lunge at her and struggled against Delgado's hold. He had to get in the last word. "You may value your oaths, but we all know your _father_ _doesn't!"_

Zelda froze.

Jackson was all set to smirk in triumph when a soft hand touched his chest. He looked down to see Riza's face full of disappointment at his words. He softened and looked away in his shame and anger. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Took it too far."

Zelda relaxed her shoulders as she crouched down. She let her mythical cat sprig out of her hands. "Sheik"—her voice was emotionless and cold— _"go."_

Sheik tasted the air.

"The Hunters in the city have left, but it doesn't mean they aren't nearby," Zelda explained as she slowly stood up. "They must have set up base in one of their hidden territories close by to keep prisoners close." Something occurred to her as she turned to Panther Lily. "Fairy Tail… Word on the market is you've housed two aliens."

Panther Lily thought nothing of it. "We do."

Something changed in Oswald's eyes. "I didn't take them into account properly."

Zelda hummed, pressing her lips together. "Good news: I'll find the captain easily. Bad news: you just lost two guild members."

The team of Mages fell disbelieving. _"What?"_ Romeo snapped. "What do you mean?"

"I'm _saying,"_ Zelda hissed, "that we are dealing with Black Hunters. I don't care if they were given fancy badges from the government as their"—she shot a look at Jackson— _"hunting dogs"_ —Jackson shuffled his feet—"but they have no honor. The aliens you have in your guild? The human and the Vanhallan?" She shook her head. "In the hunting community, we fight over the rarest treasure. I don't think you understand how high class of a treasure extraterrestrial life _is."_

Leandro hacked out a laugh. "This is such bullshit!" he claimed. "What, you're trying to tell me what? What, that essentially my friends were kidnapped by bounty hunters, put on eBazaar or Danslist, and sold to the highest bidder?"

Lucy's eyes were wide in horror and she curled into Natsu for support. "You can't be serious…"

Leandro looked at the other Mages. "You know this is bullshit, right?" he checked. "People don't just sell people like that. I mean, yeah, human trafficking exists, but—"

"You think this is just human trafficking?" Zelda shook her head in disbelief. "This is far worse than that. Black Dogs don't just do human trafficking. And, in this case, with your friends being gone for over forty-eight hours, I'd think human trafficking is a kinder fate than being sold into an auction house."

"Wait a minute, just hold on now," Alzack stepped in with his southern drawl, thoroughly spooked. "Auction houses like that… They don't exist here."

Zelda shook her head. "Earth Land has houses in the black market, but _nothing_ like the one your friends were taken too. We're talking a place where intergalactic trafficking and commerce is welcomed."

Asuna fiddled with her glove for a projection to appear of Earth Land from space. She used her free hand to zoom out all the way until they left their current galaxy and onto the next. The words **TSUGA COSMOS** appeared to show a galaxy thick and full just like the hemlock (Tsuga) trees. A circle appeared over a clump of matter with coordinates. Asuna tapped on them for information to stream. "The closest one to us is called the House of O," she explained. "It's a galactic auction house and it looks like an auction is taking place soon."

The silence was louder than anyone would have hoped.

Naomi looked like she need an inhaler. "What is happening?" she whispered. "Why is this happening?"

Miss Pink tried not to look shook, but she could not help the dull look in her eyes. All the Mages were processing this information in their silence and wide stares.

Sheik came back into the light and let out a _mrrow!_ She took several bounds west before giving her Hunter an impatient look.

Zelda nodded. "Sheik has the trail. We need to move." She darted to her familiar who, in turn, broke into a run. Panther Lily and the task force bounded after her. With Natsu pushing them, the Mages tried to keep up through their grief and strife.

Lucy could not believe it as she held Natsu's hand. "Another planet," she whispered. "What are we doing to _do?"_

"We'll get them back, Lu," Levy promised. She had hope in her voice, but not enough to convince everyone around her. "We have connections, remember?"

"Lucy," came Natsu's solemn voice, "do you still have it?"

Lucy patted her key holder. "Of course I do. I never leave home without it."

"Good." A fanged smirk. "After all this time…" Natsu's dark eyes flickered with emerald and red.

 _Have you really made friends with everyone in the cosmos… **Shiki?**_

* * *

Ludvig found himself waking up to murmured arguments and pleas for silence. He was lucky enough that there was no blinding light that made him cringe, but he did get stuck with that parched feeling down his throat. He was relieved when something cool wetted his tongue and stung the back of his throat. The first three swallows hurt, but the pain lessened as he took a few more gulps. He blinked and blinked until the picture became clear and he understood a woman of hazel eyes and dark hair hovered above him.

"Sir Ludvig," Eliza said in relief. "You've awoken."

Ludvig coughed. "Me… Meira… I-I-Is she…?"

Eliza frowned somberly. "I have no idea what has come to pass with Miss Heartfilia," she admitted. "We are still in the chamber of the River Guardian."

Ludvig's eyes glistened a bit. "Meira… My Queen…"

Eliza stiffened when the muttered arguments got a bit too loud and whipped around. _"Hush,"_ she hissed. "Keep your voices _down."_

The argument halted for a moment, but it started right back up in hushed anger.

Eliza turned back to Ludvig and sighed. She took a wet rag and dabbed Ludvig's sweaty forehead. "Gabriel and Jäger have been arguing for our next move," she explained. "Luna, Gale, Luna's Spirit, and the ikenga all vanished into another timeline. You were shot only hours ago by a man Gabriel claims is a Warlock. If it was not for Luna, you might not have survived. Meira…" She paused. "Gabriel sent his golems out to help Meira fend off those creatures the Warlock summoned, but the storm has gotten too severe for any of us to travel. Meira, at the moment, is on her own."

Ludvig grunted as he struggled to push himself up.

Eliza's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Meira," Ludvig gritted out as he sat up. He held his chest at the dull ache, but he persevered. "Have to…get to her…"

Eliza softened. "Sir Ludvig, _please,"_ she pleaded. "Lay back down. If she saw you in the sorry state you were in, she would be too busy defending your honor instead of fighting."

Ludvig looked pained at that. "I can help her," he panted. _"Please._ I must help her."

"A Heartfilia is a capable woman," Eliza reminded. "She is the next Clan Leader. With strength like hers, she needs no help from ones like us."

"You d-d-don't understand," Ludvig hissed at her. "I need to see her. I need to tell her—" His eyes closed as pain wracked his body and his heart thudded against his chest. "I n-n-n-need…"

Eliza gently pushed Ludvig back down so he would lay. "There, there, Sir Ludvig," she shushed. "I am positive Miss Heartfilia already knows."

Ludvig did not mean for a tear to slip out, but it did regardless. "I never told her," he whispered in a bitten back sob. "I never told her…how much she meant to me."

"But, she knew." Eliza's eyes shimmered with something. "Trust me. I am positive she knew just as I am positive you will see her again. You will not die today, Sir Ludvig. You have much more to do and see and learn. Gabriel tells me you are engaged and—"

"Not anymore."

Eliza was surprised at that.

Ludvig coughed. "I could never marry a woman who would hate me," he confessed. "Maria… She always looked down upon me. My Magic and research… She thought I was just a child playing with toys. She would _never_ accept me." He coughed again. "But, Meira…" His eyes began to shine at just the thought of her. "If she asked me to, I would gladly give it all up to follow her to the ends of the stars and back."

Eliza smiled at the look in Ludvig's eyes. "She sounds very special."

"She is." Ludvig could not help but beam as another tear came out. "Gadzooks, meeting her was like yesterday. She had no regard of title or status. She came to me with an offer of partnership and bought me dinner at a pub." He chuckled. "Mother and Father would have a heart attack knowing their sole heir was in a lowly pub. And, to see a beautiful Heartfilia playing drinking games with patrons and cursing up a storm with the sailors?" He sighed dreamily. "It was like… It was like something from a fantasy."

"But you were to be married," Eliza came in.

Ludvig's shine dimmed at bit. "I _was,"_ he sighed. "I held loyal to Maria, even though I knew she was never loyal to me." At Eliza's inquisitive look, Ludvig explained, "I knew she had joined with one of her guards. She held no love for me and held only attraction for those with a firm hand on her. She speaks ill of those who commit adultery, yet she is an adulterer herself." He clutched his heart. "My parents will be disappointed I refuse marriage with Maria, but they will understand. They are the few nobles who understand Magic has its place."

Eliza was silent for a few moments.

Then…

"My parents quite actually adore Magic."

This caught Ludvig by surprise.

Eliza smiled a little. "They are already fond of spells and wizardry," she admitted. "My whole family is constantly inspired by great Mages. My grandfather met the Clan Leader of the Heartfilia's once. He came home completely smitten and wrote letters to a Heartfilia every day."

Ludvig was perplexed. "What of your grandmother?"

"My grandmother passed away in her thirties," Eliza admitted, "due to her obsession with becoming a witch. My grandfather was saddened for a long time at her death. So, when I caught him smiling at the letters he would receive back from this mysterious Heartfilia, I knew his heart was on the mend and believed the rumors of the elusive Heartfilia women were true."

"What do you mean?" Ludvig wondered.

"Legend told once a person laid eyes on a Heartfilia, they were susceptible to their siren song and instantly became mesmerized." Eliza grinned at Ludvig. "You and my grandfather are proof of such theory. No need to blush so hard, Sir Ludvig. While many chased after these women, it was rare to see these women give chase back. You have proven worthy enough to capture the attention of a Heartfilia, making you a remarkable man."

Ludvig grew a bit uncomfortable with that. "Yes, well…"

Eliza saw this and changed the subject. "My brother may not have been fond of Magic, but he respected its usefulness. None in our family could really do anything more than a simple spell they teach you as a first year in wizarding school. But, Lavender…"

Eliza sighed at the mention of her sister-in-law. "She changed _everything_. She invested heavily into Wizard movements, wanting to promote them and their cause. She donated to a few wizarding schools and sits on a couple of their education boards as a benefactor. She introduced my brother to a rebellious world in which society could not tie them down." She chuckled behind her hand. "She may sound quite mad, but Lavender is a rather down-to-earth woman filled with interesting ideals. She never shied from herself and from giving her opinion. The first time she met my brother, actually, was after one of her horse races."

Ludvig's eyebrows shot up. "Gadzooks! She horse races?"

"Aye," Eliza confirmed. "That she does. Ambrose thought she was a male and went to her room for a private congratulation and an offer to become a representative of his company. Imagine his bloody shock to see a half-naked woman coming out of the bath."

Ludvig's eyes went comically round. "Meira would have had a field day."

"You think Lavender didn't?" Eliza challenged with a quirked eyebrow. "She cared little that Ambrose saw her half-naked. She grew ridiculously insulted when Ambrose accidentally came off as sexist and told her racing was a man's sport." She sighed, shrugging. "The rest is history, I suppose. Ambrose continuously tried to apologize and became flustered at how free-spirited Lavender was, but she held his interest. She was very frank to admitting her attraction and she joined with him before marriage."

"Gadzooks!" Ludvig gasped. "How could she get away with something like that in the noble society?"

"She didn't," Eliza assured. "She was not fond of the idea of marriage as society often tells us men should 'handle' their women." She huffed at that. "Poppycock to that, I say. When Lavender finally realized Ambrose would never take her away from her aspirations, she became much easier to marry and they have lived happily ever since."

Ludvig peered curiously at Eliza. "And, you, my fair lady?" he inquired. "Does your marriage fare well?"

Eliza closed her eyes. "I am…unwedded and not affianced."

"Do your parents not require such a thing from you?" Ludvig asked. "I assume since you bare your family name and crest, you must meet the many requirements of a noble."

"My parents push little for myself to marry," Eliza explained. "Ambrose and my father would be pleased if I stayed single. But, I remain unwed more out of personal choice." She hesitated into saying anything more.

Ludvig softened. "There is someone you love, isn't there?" he murmured knowingly. "Someone not of your status?"

Eliza took a deep breath, then a loud exhale. "Her name…"

Ludvig's eyes widened.

"…was Tilda Andrews," Eliza continued. "I called her 'Tilly'. She was my best friend and confidant. She was the maid of a boy I was supposed to be engaged to at the time." There was love and grief sharing her eyes and her smile. "She was full of life, but even I could tell she was in pain. Her father abused her. A no-good drunkard who blamed his daughter for their low status, even though he was in the brig half the time. Her mother was sold as a slave to a noble for him to procure money."

Ludvig looked outraged. "How _dare_ he," he snarled. "A significant other should be treated like the finest jewel! Not as a transaction!"

"If only the world was like that," Eliza said wishfully.

Ludvig nodded sagely. "And, what of Miss Andrews with no parents? Was she placed in an orphanage before maid-hood?"

Eliza shook her head. "Her father must have cared about her a little at the time because before he sold his wife, he had the noble agree to give Tilly sanctuary and occupation at the Flitwick House."

Eliza swallowed heavily. "My parents believed me eager to see my fiancé for they saw I wrote letters and smiled in my daydreams. But I sought Tilly's presence in secret when I hid from my intended. She talked often of buying her freedom back. We talked like silly girls in-love do of buying our own land to be free to do as we pleased without society to bare its hand on us."

Ludvig saw how torn up Eliza looked. "Eliza…"

"He found our letters," Eliza blurted. "We were mad to think he wouldn't, but he did. He knew I never came for him and it angered him of my betrayal. He threatened to have Tilly hanged."

" _No, please! Please, let her live! I will do anything for her life!"_

Eliza wiped away a tear and sucked in a breath. "I should have known he toyed with me. He knew I would do whatever I could to keep Tilly safe. So, he forced my hand into commitment. So long as Tilly was free to live, he would have my total submission." She blinked away tears. "But what he did not tell me was that she would live in a brothel as 'disgusting sapphists' we are should." She hissed in a deep breath.

Ludvig treaded carefully on the subject. "And, did you…? Did you not proceed with the wedding?"

Eliza nodded her head. "My parents found me too distraught for matrimony and allowed me to grieve quietly without prying my secrets. My fiancé was not saddened in the slightest of my departure or our disengagement. Karma worked with misfortune to strike him with an unexpected heir through one of his other maids. He brought shame to his family for such a criminal act."

Ludvig glanced over to where the other two McGarden's were. "And… Do they know?"

Eliza gave a wet gulp and sniffled. "My brother was the one I cried to when I realized I was a woman who loved women in the same manner men loved them," she confessed. "My aunt Helen was the second." She bubbled out a laugh. "She told me she loved me for me and gave me my first taste of Grandfather's whisky. Lavender always suspected and so had my grandfather. My grandfather never outright said a word, but he told me after I rejected another marriage proposal that I perhaps was not born in the right century. I am inclined to agree."

"As do I," Ludvig added. "From what Miss Luna told me of the future, acceptance has furthered itself through Magic and people. The blatant selling and buying of slaves has been labeled 'illegal'. Even though it exists, it is a step in the right direction. People have communed into 'guilds', little communities to share and spread knowledge and work together."

Eliza's eyes sparkled. "Gale told me, in the future, arranged marriages become outlawed in most countries."

"The future is a bright one indeed," Ludvig had to admit. His gaze softened.

 _I could have married the one I love and given her children._

He could envision his future-never-to-be. He could see a heavily pregnant Meira inside a cozy cottage. He could see himself rubbing her stomach and feeling the kicks of their unborn child. He could see children of blonde and blue hair demanding their attention and the smile he would share with his beloved at this being their life.

Eliza's gaze shimmered.

 _Tilly and I could have found a place in the country and adopted. We could've been happy._

She could see her future-never-to-be. She could see Tilly reading in their shared library and being wonderfully surprised when she offered her tea and coffee. She could see them sharing kisses under the stars and being interrupted by the big, fluffy dog they always wanted.

The wistful gleam in their eyes died when they realized the present they were stuck in.

Eliza cleared her throat and went back to dabbing Ludvig's forehead. "Even though I have no such luck in pursuing the one I love, I hope you and Meira find happiness."

Ludvig smiled sadly. "We never will." He closed his eyes. "For she will leave me and find someone worthier to bear her name and crest, someone who will understand her far better than I ever could. And, I shall remain the simple runologist in her memories whom loved her as the wolves love the moon—whom loved her from afar."

* * *

Luna took in the destruction of Margaret Town as Icarus bounded towards the ruins. She saw how ugly the bloodshed was and could practically envision how every crack and broken building was created.

"This is so _awful,"_ Luna breathed.

 _This is war,_ Icarus thought to her as he crossed out of the confines of the town through a bridge. _War is not meant to be pretty._

The forest had not been touched by the destruction, but the Mûre River was silently eating up its land to gain more ground. Luna tried to ignore it as she saw the three hares guarding the entranceway to the ruins. They perked at her arrival, but rather than become defensive, they welcomed her eagerly.

Icarus slowed to a trot, then a walk, and finally stopped to crouch down. Luna abandoned him to head over to the three hares who twitched their noses and let their ears rise in happiness.

Luna smiled. "Hi to you too," she greeted.

The hares pointedly looked at Luna's limp wrist.

Luna gave a frown and tried to cover it. "Yeah, I fractured my wrist. But, don't worry, okay? I'll be fine." She turned to beckon Icarus with her head. "C'mon!"

Icarus bounded after her. Luna froze when she saw the dark abyss before them and gulped. "How are we going to see?"

A nudge.

Luna looked over to see one of the hares nudging her. It began to shimmer with Luke's Magic and climbed down the spiral steps, lighting the way. Luna followed after with Icarus taking the rear. By the time, they got down, Luna could not help but to shiver.

"This place feels weird," she admitted.

 _Black Magic lingers,_ Icarus growled, ears flat. _I dislike you being in such a position, but I must endure it._

Luna looked at the hare. "Can you stay with us until we get to the chamber?"

The hare nodded and began to walk to the left and down the tunnel. Icarus stayed a bit behind Luna's right shoulder with his ears pricked and on alert. Luna kept the medium close to her. She looked down when she felt a surge of Magic Power and the orb began to flash as though excited. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Nayda," Luna murmured, rubbing the medium. "You'll be home soon."

There was nothing eventful about the walk to the chamber up until Icarus seemed surprised at something.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

Icarus snorted and shook his head. _I scented your Mother Star and Father Dragon. Their scents are old. But there are other scents that are new, renewed, and a bit stale._

"Who do you smell?" Luna asked. "What do you smell?

 _Flames,_ Icarus responded. _Flames that are juvenile and wild. Tinged with bloodlust. Static that is old. An intertwined scent of darkness tinged with light. A scent of light tinged with darkness. There is also a tranquil scent of spirits._ He flicked his ear. _I smell Lelantos and Actaeon. Old friends. There is also a scent of dog and an Alkahest. Ancient Magic scent as well._ He frowned. _There is a scent of One-Who-Does-Not-Shine._

Luna's eyes were swirling with information until that point. "Wait. What does that mean?"

 _In Human terminology, you refer to them as 'Spiritless'._

Luna was surprised. "Someone like that is down here?"

 _Yes._

"Huh." Luna was thoughtful of that. "Wonder who it could be?"

The hare stopped when the light of the chamber became apparent. Luna offered it a gratuitous pet before she and Icarus headed for the chamber. They crossed the threshold for Luna to be surprised at what she saw. "Nashi? Luke? Igneel?"

The two of the siblings brightened when they saw their sister. "Luna!"

Luna laughed when she felt all two of her siblings smother her in hugs and kisses and voiced their worries and scolds for her. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she promised. She looked up at them. "I'm so happy to see all of you!"

"When Mom and Aunt Levy told us what Gale told them, we were all so _worried!"_ Nashi told her. She pinched Luna's cheek. "Would you stop running into trouble? We have brothers for that."

"I object to that," Luke complained. He smiled at Luna and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Missed you, Lu."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Missed you too, Lu." At incessant whining, she affectionately looked at the Hunting Dog Spirits and crouched low. She giggled as she took in their nuzzles and licks. "I've missed you both too. Hi, boys."

Nashi pointed at her sister's outfit. "So, uh… What's with the get-up? You look kinda like a princess."

Luna sniffed at her. "Because I _am,"_ she said. She looked down at her dirty and torn dress and cringed. "But I _really_ need new clothes and shoes." She tried to let her hand feel the material. "I just— _Ow!"_

Nashi and Luke's eyes zoned on the the wrist Luna tried to cradle and their stares darkened. "You got hurt," Luke rumbled.

Luna ducked her head. "It's not _that_ bad," she tried to assure.

"Andy will heal it for you," Nashi dictated. "And we'll get you in some new clothes while we're at it. No objections, got that?"

Luna sighed. _"Fine."_

 _GRRRRR_.

All eyes snapped to Icarus who affectionately rubbed Luna's hair with his head.

Luna laughed. "Guys, this is Icarus, the Canis Minor Spirit." At Icarus' subtle growl, Luna amended, _"My_ Canis Minor Spirit." She smiled when Icarus eagerly licked her face.

Luke was taken aback. "Wait. He's _yours?"_

"He's a Canis _Minor?"_ Nashi questioned.

Luke's brow furrowed. "But, isn't Plue Canis _Major?"_

Both siblings could see the comparison of the travel-size Plue and the large-as-a-horse Icarus and sweatdropped. _Maybe they were misnamed…_

"Well, as great as it is to see all of you," Luna confessed as Icarus, Lelantos, and Actaeon took curious interest in each other, "I was actually hoping I could see Mary Jane. And where's Igneel?" She looked around for the two. When she saw Igneel's blonde hair peeking on the other side behind a stone, she brightened. "Never mind, I found him." She raced off to meet him. "Igneel!"

Nashi and Luke were quick to chase after her. "Luna, wait!" Luke pleaded.

Luna ignored them as she saw more and more of her other brother and smiled big for him. "Igneel! I've missed you so much! How are you…?"

Her smile faded.

Her eyes widened.

Her stare focused on the pale corpse of Mary Jane.

"Mary…Jane?" Luna whispered. "No, she… She can't be…"

Nashi put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "She isn't," she assured in a murmur. "She's in a coma right now. She—" She decided to say it. "She doesn't have a lot of time left."

Luna looked up at Nashi in horror. _"What?"_ she whispered. She began to shake her head. "No…"She looked back at Mary Jane and noticed Laxus and Igneel. She saw how her uncle was murmuring prayers under his breath as his effort to help his daughter. She saw Igneel hunched over Mary Jane's body with trembling lips whispering desperate pleas for her to wake.

"From what we gathered, she had a seizure." Mystogan was the one to announce this. "From that, her mind is trapped in a stasis only she can break. If not…" He refused to say _she will die._

Luna straightened at that. "So, you're telling me she can still make it?" A light question.

Andele turned her ear in Luna's direction. "Anything is possible," she said softly. "She could survive; she could not. The choice to live is up to her." She lifted her hand. "Come. Let me heal you."

Luna glided over to Andele. She set down the medium and put her fractured wrist in Andele's hand. To everyone else, she said, "All of you need to leave now. Gale's in trouble."

Mystogan hardened. "What happened?"

"It's Bluenote," Luna informed. "To let Icarus and I escape, Gale's fighting him at the park by the river." She turned to look at Mystogan and Gary. "Please, help him."

Mystogan nodded and looked at Gary. "We're going." He looked at Nashi and Luke. "Both of you are with us." He looked at his apprentice who was surprised he was included. "I was told of what happened. Whatever you did may be useful now." He jerked his head towards the exit as he moved. "Let's go."

Nashi and Luke moved to their little sister to embrace her.

"We just got you back," Nashi murmured, "and we're already leaving you."

Luna closed her eyes. "I know," she murmured back. "But Gale _needs_ you. Please save him."

Luke drew back to glance at his grieving twin. "And Igneel needs _you."_ He turned to see Luna looking at him. "I can sense so much pain coming from him and Uncle Laxus. They'll need you to be their strength." He leaned in closer to whisper, "And if anything goes wrong, please keep Igneel alive." He kissed her cheek before getting up and walking away.

Nashi shot Luna a warning look. "Don't leave until reinforcements come. New clothes are in the bag. Be safe, okay?"

Luna nodded. "You too, Sissy."

Nashi smiled and kissed Luna's forehead. "I love you. I'll see you later. And, take good care of these guys." She got up to see Gary had waited for her. She moved over to him. When he offered his hand, it was after a couple moments of hesitation that she accepted it and let him guide her away.

As Luna watched them leave, Andele said, "You're calmer than I imagined."

Luna turned as she felt Andele's Alkahestry sink into her skin with that overhead aura. She relaxed a bit at how soothing that spell was. "What do you mean?"

Andele massaged the swollen area. "I mean, when everyone found out about Mary Jane's situation, their reactions felt of deep sadness. But, you? You are very collected for one so young."

Luna exhaled deeply. "I shared a dream with her."

"A dream?" Andele echoed, intrigued.

Luna nodded and watched as Alkahestry mended her bone. "Yeah. A dream. It felt so _real_ though. It was like… It was like I was seeing into her _soul_ or something."

 _Rolling grass of gold._

 _A blue sky with trained clouds._

 _A tree with two swings._

"And, you saw her?" Andele asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Luna coughed and cleared her throat. "She wasn't anything like she was before, though. It was like she changed. She was so sad and sorry. I've never seen her like that before."

 _The goddess in violet with tears dribbling down her chin._

Luna's eyes softened at the memory. "I've never seen her cry before," she admitted. Her free hand went to touch her temple. "And, her eyes…"

 _Mary Jane… Everything about you seems a lot more complicated than I hoped._

Luna turned to Igneel. She saddened as she watched her brother beg and beg Mary Jane to open her eyes.

 _His Nature feels restless and grieves._ Icarus took to settling down around his mistress with the Hunting Dog Spirits taking up guard at the entry way. He nosed Luna's back. _He has anger and sadness and something else in his heart._

Luna was surprised. _How can you tell that without a connection to him?_

 _Beasts understand other beasts._

Luna was perplexed at that. _What are you talking about? He's a human_. She realized it. _Oh! You mean our demon half._

Now Icarus was perplexed. _What? No, not at all._

Luna was about to question it when Laxus surprisingly spoke. "So, little blonde…" His voice was hoarse. A god that could barely speak. A Dragon with no roar left. "Is she…? Is she okay?"

Luna turned to Mary Jane and frowned. "I don't know," she admitted, honest. "She's so confused and I don't understand why."

"Your bond with her is deep." Andele smiled as she finished. "It's odd to think you two can share dreams. Dream Sharing is similar to a Unison Raid. Those with hearts close can achieve it." She let go of Luna's wrist.

Luna rubbed her wrist and reveled in its healing. "When I think about it, Mary Jane was never mean to me or cruel." Facts. Straight facts. "For some reason, we had this understanding. And, I guess it just stuck." She smiled at Andele. "Thanks, Andy."

"It's no problem," Andele said warmly.

Luna looked past Andele to see an unconscious Peter and a barely conscious Dimaria who looked drastically older. "What happened to them?"

Andele tipped her head. "Peter is in a coma as well," she informed. "It is not a severe as Mary Jane's, but a coma nonetheless. And, Miss Yesta…" Her lips twisted. "Miss Yesta underwent traumatic experiences. I found her blood laden with toxins. Thankfully, all of her burn marks were healed—"

"'Burn marks'?" Luna echoed.

Andele nodded. "I was told Igneel attempted to kill her."

Luna's eyes went wide. _"What?"_

"Miss Yesta, apparently, attempted murder on Mary Jane," Andele reported. "Igneel defended her and, in his rage, nearly killed her. He also nearly killed Jacob Lessio if it was not the bargain for Mary Jane's life."

Luna could not resist the urge to look at her brother in horror.

 _He tried…to kill people?_

Icarus shook out his fur. _Do not judge too quickly, Pup,_ he chided. _A Beast protecting his Female is honorable. I am surprised he resisted killing Miss Yesta._

 _Icarus!_ Luna looked at her spirit in disgust. _Killing_ ** _isn't_** _okay!_

 _Perhaps not to a pure human like you,_ Icarus supposed, _but to a Beast, killing whatever threatens you is the law of Nature. If he had not defended her in such a way, all three would surely be dead._

Luna sighed. _I guess you're right,_ she grunted, _but I don't have to like it._ She studied her brother. _I've honestly never seen him like this. He's always been fun and gentle to me and overprotective. I heard he had anger issues, but it all changed when he met_ ** _her_.** _But I wonder… If he's willing to kill for Mary Jane, then does he…? Is she…?_

She shook her head.

 _No. Impossible._

Luna looked back at Mary Jane and felt her mood dim to sadness all over again.

 _It was weird, though. It didn't feel like a dream I shared with her. It felt…_ _ **real**_ _._

Something occurred to her.

"Andy?"

Andele hummed inquisitively.

"You said people with hearts close can Dream Share and my bond with her must be deep, right?"

Andele bobbed her head. "Yes."

"Do you think it's possible for me to do it on purpose?" Luna wondered. "Do you think I could reach out to her if I wanted to?"

Andele frowned. "If you've done without knowing, then you have a better chance on success. Do you remember how you entered her dream?"

Luna hunched her shoulders as she thought about it.

 _Was I doing anything either time when we dreamed together? When I dreamed with Gale, I just thought about him. So, maybe if I think about Mary Jane…_

"I want to try something," Luna said aloud. She got up to step over the Clifford and towards Mary Jane. Laxus and Igneel did not seem to notice her arrival as she sat above Mary Jane's hand. However, when her hands moved towards her, she found heated hands grabbing her wrist.

"And, what do you think _you're_ doing?" came low rumble.

Luna looked to see Igneel's eyes—

—and was stunned.

Glinting emerald held shocked chocolate. Never had she seen so much hostility in Igneel's glare towards her. But, everything was different now.

Luna kept calm. "I'm going to try and reach out to her," she told him. "I'm going to wake her up. So, can you please let go?"

Silence.

Luna swallowed.

Igneel kept glaring at her.

 _What do I do if he refuses?_ Luna whispered to Icarus. She let her trepidation pass between them. _I can't fight him. He's my brother._

Icarus growled warningly at Igneel and pinned him with his stare. _I will hold him back if necessary, but worry not, Pup. His skin knows better than to dismiss help._

To Icarus' point, Igneel let go of Luna. His emerald gaze went back to Mary Jane's resting face and he softened tremendously. "Do whatever is takes," he croaked. "She has a family here waiting for her. She can't—" He looked sickened at his unspoken words.

Luna nodded. "I won't let her," she promised fiercely. "She doesn't just have family waiting for her. We're waiting for her too." Her eyes glanced at the necklace around Igneel and the acorn button pendant.

 _That necklace… I feel like I've seen it before…_

"Can you…? Can you just tell me one thing before you start?"

Luna looked at her brother who looked at Mary Jane. There was something lurking behind that fondness in his stare, but it was nothing evil. It was… Could it be…?

"Is she still waiting?" came Igneel's soft query.

The question surprised Luna. "What?"

"The swing…" Igneel elaborated. "Is she still waiting?"

Luna's brow furrowed as she slowly nodded. "Yeah, she's waiting for someone." Confusion boggled her. "But, how did you know—?"

"You should get started."

Luna decided to leave it be when Igneel's tone demanded she did so. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

 _I don't know how he knew that, but I can't be asking questions when someone needs me._

She put her hands on Mary Jane's temple.

 _I need to feel her. I need to feel her heart, her mind, and her soul. Focus, Luna. Block everything else out._

She could feel the darkness encroaching upon her. She no longer heard her uncle's prayers or the pants of her spirit. She no longer felt the heat of Igneel or the coolness of Andele. She felt nothing. She heard nothing.

 _LUB-DUB… LUB-DUB…_

 _I heard it just now. I hear her heartbeat. She's alive, but it's so faint._

Luna's brow furrowed as white pulsed beneath her finger tips.

 _Mary Jane… You can't keep this up any longer. You have people here who need you to wake up. You have a future waiting for you and I won't just sit by and watch you make them suffer._

Luna's body pulsed in her white Magic. The winds of Magic swirled around the room, ruffling hair and fur and clothing. But, everyone was in awe of the blonde maiden who conjured it.

 _You are stubborn and fierce. You were mad, but I know better now. Sometimes, we're mad to mask all the pain we're really feeling. So, let me feel you, Mary Jane. Let me help you._

Something flickered in her stomach.

She felt something begin to tingle over her body. She felt niggling confusion. She felt gut-wrenching despair. She felt odd contentment. She felt piercing anger.

And it took her a moment to realize that what she felt was not even hers.

 _Mary Jane… I feel you._

That warmth burned brighter.

Visions flashed amongst Luna that she had never seen. It was like she was reliving memories herself. She saw someone blurred walking up the marbled steps to a temple. She saw the nighttime and a hand pointing up at the stars with a ribbon tied to the wrist. She saw candles and the gleam of a smile. She saw a tombstone with a name beginning with a Z on it. She saw the rolling golden grass. She saw the swings. She saw a boy and a girl holding hands as they swung. She saw their necklaces.

Luna gasped as the pressure from such emotion and sights broke her and tears were shed. Her eyes snapped open, covered in glowing white, with her guild mark pulsing. Her mouth dropped two words.

" _Mary Jane."_

And, just like that, Mary Jane's body jolted.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Mary Jane stood confused when she found herself at an odd temple made of pure marble. She looked around. No one was there. There were no priests or acolytes or any sign of life to be seen or heard. All she saw were the rolling clouds and nothing more._

 _She looked down to see her violet dress stayed on her. But her eyes widened when she saw the the temple was floating. She walked to the edge to see a loose staircase spiraled down using stone to get back to the golden grass plains._

" _Where am I?" Mary Jane could not help but ask. "Why am I here?"_

" _You have so many questions."_

 _Mary Jane whirled around to see—_

" _It's you! Blue!"_

 _Blue smiled at Mary Jane. She looked much more mature like she was a smiling mother in a little girl's body. "Hello again, Mary Jane."_

" _What's going on?" Mary Jane asked. "Why am I here?" Fear gripped her. "I'm dead, aren't I?" Her hand went to grip the charm on her necklace. "I'm dead because of my sins. I've been a horrible person."_

 _Blue chuckled. "You haven't died," she promised. "But you_ _ **do**_ _have a guest."_

" _Mary Jane?"_

 _Mary Jane turned to face the steps and saw Luna standing there in confusion in her white dress. "Luna? You're here again?"_

 _Luna hesitantly crossed into the temple. "Uh, I…_ ** _think_** _so?" She shrugged. "You weren't waking up and neither was Peter, so I—"_

" _Peter?" Mary Jane's heart began to race. "Wait, what's wrong with him? Is he okay?"_

 _Luna frowned. "He hasn't awoken up," she said sadly. "Both of you are in comas right now."_

 _Mary Jane's eyes widened. "What?" She began to shake her head. "No…" Her body trembled._

" _Mary Jane…"_

 _Blue stood at her side, watching her in sadness. "You will die if you continue to hold on. And so will Peter."_

 _Mary Jane let out a strangled cry. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen," she spluttered. She looked at Luna to Blue pleadingly. "I didn't mean to drag him into this!"_

 _Luna softened and extended her hand. "Then, come with me," she requested. "Once you leave—"_

" _I can't!"_

 _Luna frowned at Mary Jane's sob. "Why not?"_

 _Mary Jane shook her head, backing away. "Don't you see? This is my punishment for being a h-ho..._ _ **horrible**_ _person," she insisted. "I was so rude and cruel! I… I don't deserve a second chance!"_

 _Luna's gritted her teeth._

 _Her hand clenched into a fist._

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you…"_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _Mary Jane's eyes widened._

 _Her face was to the side._

 _A red mark stung her cheek._

 _Luna glared at Mary Jane. "How_ _ **dare**_ _you!" she shouted. "I can't believe you! I've watched my friend nearly die and it wasn't his choice! And_ _ **you**_ _have the_ _ **nerve**_ _to_ _ **choose**_ _ **death?**_ _You want to choose it when you have an_ _ **amazing**_ _ **life**_ _ahead of you?"_

 _Mary Jane looked down at Luna in surprise. "Luna…"_

" _I'm so_ _ **sick**_ _and_ _ **tired**_ _of people choosing the wrong thing to do!" Luna blurted. "Ludvig can't choose who he marries! He can't choose anything in his life because it's all told to him!" Her eyes glinted. "He was forced to engage to someone he doesn't love! He is being forced to give up Magic and studying when he loves it! He was forced to be close to d-d-death!" She gasped—it came out as a near hiccup. "How can all of you be so selfish when you can choose what you want to do? You can choose who you marry and what you want to do! You have the choice to live or die!" Tears poured from her eyes._

 _Mary Jane looked away._

" _Can't you think of the people who love you and need you?" Luna demanded. "Think about your parents! Your family!"_

 _Mary Jane could see them all before her eyes at their Sunday gatherings._

" _Think of Fairy Tail!"_

 _Mary Jane saw her wreck of guild brawling and drinking like it was their livelihood._

" _Think of Igneel!"_

 _Mary Jane blinked. "Igneel?"_

 _Luna furiously rubbed away her tears. "Ugh! You would think I'd stop crying at this rate!"_

" _No, no. What about Igneel?" Mary Jane had to know._

" _He's worried_ _ **sick**_ _about you," Luna snapped at her. "Even looking at him, he couldn't stop looking at you like it was all his fault."_

"' _All his fault'?" Mary Jane echoed. She shook her head. "No, none of this was his fault. I couldn't blame him for anything. All he wanted to do was be my friend." Her eyes were crestfallen. "And I was so cruel to him."_

" _Then,_ _ **fix it,"**_ _Luna insisted._

" _But, how_ **can** _I?!" Mary Jane cried. "How can I fix something like that? How am I supposed to ask him for forgiveness when I can't even ask_ _ **myself**_ _for that?" She curled in on herself. "I can't leave," she sobbed. "I can't. I_ _ **can't,**_ _Luna. I_ can't _try and face everyone when I know I've been such a bitch to all of them. I can't face Igneel when I know he's done all he could to see the good in me and I just stepped on him like he was_ _ **nothing."**_ _She sunk low to the ground like a goddess on her knees and hunched over. She covered her face as she wheezed and hiccuped her weeping. "Why couldn't I have been a better person?" she whispered. "Why couldn't I have been the daughter my parents deserved? Why couldn't I have been a friend to Igneel? What is so_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?"_

 _Luna softened. She brushed her skirt to get on her knees in front of Mary Jane. Like her mother and sister had done to her so many times before, she wrapped her arms around Mary Jane and pulled her head into her chest. She stroked Mary Jane's hair as she sobbed and shook and cried._

… _a defeated goddess seeking retribution in the arms of a maiden._

" _I ca-_ _ **can't**_ _go ba-ba-back to Fairy Tail," Mary Jane gasped out. "I don-don't deserve this guild mark." She sniffled violently. "I hurt my own fa-fa-family, Luna. I nearly ki-ki-killed Igneel." She nuzzled further into Luna's chest. "I deserve to go to Hell."_

 _Luna closed her eyes. "Did you know that Igneel is willing to kill for you?"_

 _Mary Jane sobbed._

" _He's ready to give up his humanity for you," Luna said quietly. "He'll give his life to you because he'll never give up on you. Fairy Tail will never abandon you even if you abandon them because that's not what we do. We take care of family. We live for them and we_ ** _die_** _for them." She opened her eyes to look down at Mary Jane. "Would you live and die for us?"_

 _Mary Jane nodded without hesitation._

" _You are a fierce person, Mary Jane, and I can't understand you, but, at the same time, I get you completely," Luna confessed. "I get why you're upset. I get why you feel like you don't deserve what you have. I get why you're so hard on yourself right now. I like you talking about how you feel. It's good for you." She wiped Mary Jane's cheeks of tears. "It may have been two days, but I've realized something. The monsters you have in your head can't be defeated if you just reject them. You have to accept them and talk about them. Sometimes, it's okay to be alone to figure them out. But, even when you think you're alone and the whole world is against you, know there are people waiting for you to take their hand."_

 _Mary Jane sniffled and looked up at Luna. "But, I'm a bad person," she whimpered._

 _Luna smiled. "Whenever I used to cry and tell my mama I was a bad girl, you know what she told me?"_

 _Mary Jane shook her head and rubbed her nose._

" _She told me I wasn't a bad girl. I was a good girl who made a mistake that can be fixed," Luna recited. "Mary Jane, you were never a bad person. You just made mistakes. But you have that choice to fix them."_

 _Mary Jane sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. "I made so many mistakes… I did so many bad things…"_

" _Then, ask for help," Luna encouraged. "No one said you had to fix everything on your own. Just_ _ **ask."**_

 _Mary Jane's gaze flickered downwards. "Will…? May I…? I…?" She looked back up at Luna. "May I have some help, please?"_

 _Luna laughed. "Well,_ _ **duh!**_ _Of course I'll help you!" She brushed back Mary Jane's hair. "You're a valued friend to me, Mary Jane. And, to Igneel too." She looked down at Mary Jane's necklace and the thimble pendant._

"Is she still waiting? The swing… Is she still waiting?"

The glint of an acorn button.

'Now I know I've seen this,' _Luna thought to herself,_ 'but from where?'

" _I hope…I find them."_

 _Luna snapped out of her daze to see Mary Jane looking out into the sky._

" _Wherever they are, I hope I can find them," Mary Jane murmured. She clutched her pendant, closing her eyes. "Every time I touch this, it's like I feel closer to them. Maybe then, I'll understand…" Her eyes abruptly opened when she felt Luna's forehead on hers. "Luna…?"_

 _Luna smiled, pressing her forehead more into Mary Jane's. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that you'll start being happy too. It's silly to cry over, right?"_

 _Mary Jane blinked her surprise. She could feel the world around them compress and lighten at the same time. She felt warmth bath over her as she closed her eyes. "No," she said. "It's not at all." The world began to blur and blur in a mixture of scarlet and cerulean that converged into violet._

" _And, Mary Jane?" came faint echo._

 _The world blackened._

" _You'll find them."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane's body lurched as her mouth gasped for air and her eyes snapped open. She could not really see or understand a thing, but she understood the urge to breathe. Words foreign to her jumbled around her, but she did not care. She needed to breathe. She needed water. She need to feel _life_.

… _the goddess brought back to mortals._

Shadows etched at her vision and something cool pressed against chapped lips. She felt water and greedily drank it, defying how sore her throat was. She began to understand the words around her. She heard a soothing rumble, like a lightning storm, whisper affections. She heard heavy panting and doggish whimpers and barks. She heard gentle chants and statistics. But she felt a familiar presence. It was so familiar to her, it _hurt._

Her lips moved to say the name.

" _Peter."_

Everyone was shocked when Mary Jane choked out the name.

Igneel looked like his entire world shattered.

Mary Jane had help when she struggled to regain feeling and control in her body. She heard her father and Andele try to soothe her and get her to lay back down, but her eyes painfully sought for her target.

…and he lay unconscious next to her.

Mary Jane fought off the hands trying to keep her down when she saw the boy beside her.

…and not the one gazing at her.

Mary Jane's arms shook as she tried to support herself to hover over Peter. She took every detail of him in." P-P-Peter," she whispered. She raised an unsteady hand to him and let her middle finger touch his forehead. Cerulean blossomed underneath her finger as she gasped the next word, _"Wake."_

Like a doll, Peter's eyes snapped open and he took his first gasping breath.

Luna could not hold in her sharp inhale. "His eyes…"

She had the right to be shocked. For Peter's eyes were no longer the same shade they had always been. Gold pierced his irises, but an odd symbol captured his left pupil. It was a tilted hexagram crested in blood red.

"Both of their eyes," Laxus whispered. His eyes were wide. Disbelief for his daughter being awake. Disbelief in the situation at hand. Disbelief and joy.

Peter coughed and breathed in stammers like he was close to having an anxiety attack. His body fidgeted and his heart rate was dangerously high. Andele was sharp and on the move. "Luna," she barked, "you need to calm him down."

Luna jerkily nodded and scooted over to Peter. She put her hands on his templ—

"I can do it."

Luna watched as Mary Jane shook off any remnant dizziness and let her eyes stay on his face. She lowered her forehead to rest it on his, closing her eyes. "You're okay," she whispered. "You're safe. You're alive. Just breathe."

Peter shut his eyes and he tried to take in deep breaths like instructed.

"That's it," Mary Jane encouraged. "Just breathe in and out and it'll be over soon."

Peter's shaky inhales and panting exhales slowed and slowed and slowed until he no longer felt lightheaded and the world was back on its axis. A sweaty hand reached up to grab Mary Jane's and to give it a tight squeeze as though to ground himself.

Mary Jane picked herself up and opened her eyes. "Open your eyes, Peter."

Peter huffed a cough as his eyes fluttered open. He caught Mary Jane's eyes. "Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane nodded.

Peter smiled back, even if it was a little weak. "Mary Jane…" There was a tenderness that had been there before, but it was larger and more noticeable. He lifted up an unsteady hand with a symbol carved into his palm and tucked hair behind her ear. "You're okay…"

"No thanks to me." Guilt wracked Mary Jane's eyes. "Peter… I'm so sorry—!"

Peter cut her off. "Don't be, sweets." The pet name dripped in innocent affection. "Nothing to be sorry for." He grunted as he shook off his drowsiness and sore muscles to sit up as she moved back. He ended up nearly toppling her as he embraced her and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Just don't scare me like that."

Mary Jane closed her eyes and sunk into his embrace. She merely nodded into his shoulder as her hands reached to cling onto his shirt.

Laxus and Luna had their jaws dropped comically while all four dogs tipped their heads at the scene, Dimaria was asleep, and Andele was oblivious.

 _Uh_ … Icarus and Luna thought together. _What just happened?_

Laxus swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane broke away from Peter to look at her father. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tipped her head. "Daddy?"

Andele sensed the two needed their time together and coughed. "Peter?" she called politely. "Would you please come to me? I'd like to examine you."

Peter nodded and shuffled away from the intimate affair about to happen.

Laxus looked like he wanted to choke out a cry as something swam in his eyes. He settled for a smile and a nod. "I've missed you, Butterfly," he croaked.

Mary Jane's eyes swam with tears as she launched herself at her father. "I've missed you too," she murmured into his chest. "I'm so sorry I worried you, Daddy. I'm so sorry I—"

" _Shhh-shhh-shhh,"_ Laxus shushed. He rubbed her back and kept her pressed firmly in his chest. He refused to let himself cry—not when he had his little girl in his arms. "Don't apologize," he told his daughter. "I love you, Butterfly. I want you to always know that. Don't say 'sorry', got it?"

Mary Jane nodded into his chest. "Mmm-hmm."

Luna beamed as she watched the God of Thunder and his youngest. "Things are finally starting to look up," she sighed as she leaned against Icarus and took to scratching his neck. Icarus sniffed her face and licked the side of her nose quickly. Luna giggled, trying to wipe off saliva from her face, when her eyes caught Igneel's form. He looked down at the ground like he was deeply wounded. Luna frowned.

 _Igneel…_

Igneel studied the ground.

 _She's awake. I should be happy, right? I should be…_

He could still see Mary Jane and Peter sharing that same look. Bitterness filled him and doused his flames.

 _It's for the best. I shouldn't have even hoped for anything else. It was stupid._

His eyes widened when an arm wrapped around his neck and nearly choked him. He spluttered as his little sister smirked and called, "Hey, Mary Jane! Aren't you going to thank the guy who defended your honor?"

Igneel blushed and shoved his sister away from him. _"Luna,"_ he growled. "Would you _shut up?"_

"I'm just trying to help," Luna said as though it were so simple. She nudged her brother's ribs with her elbow. "Besides…"—she craned her neck to whisper obnoxiously in Igneel's ear—"I think I know what's going on between you two."

Pink flames burst onto Igneel's hair as he frantically waved his arm at a smug Luna. "Wa-Wa-Wait! No, there's nothing—!"

"Igneel?"

Igneel stopped his panicking and looked ahead.

The thimble glinted.

The acorn button glinted back.

"MJ," Igneel murmured as he lost his pink flames. He dropped his arms and just watched her.

Mary Jane's head was bowed to him. "I am _honored_ that you fought this hard for my life," she began with high respect in her timbre. "You've valued me even when I didn't value you. I am grateful for everything you've done for me and plan to repay back your eternal kindness in any form you see fit."

Igneel blinked. _"Uh…_ Why aren't you looking at me?"

Mary Jane bowed even lower. "I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness or even look at you," she responded, light. "I don't want to insult you any more than I have. My cruelty doesn't deserve any type of apology since it's unforgivable. If you would like me to leave Fairy Tail so you can live in peace, I'll understand."

Now Igneel was bewildered. "'Leave Fairy…'." He shook his head at such a ridiculous notion. "MJ, stop being weird and c'mere."

Mary Jane winced. She sucked in a deep breath as her hands came up. She faced Igneel with her hands splayed across her eyes.

Igneel chuckled into his fist. "What are you doing?" he sighed in amusement. He scooted closer to her. "Look at me, weirdo."

"I am," Mary Jane protested.

"I need to see your _eyes,"_ Igneel laughed. He placed his hands atop hers. "Geez. You take 'notice me, senpai' desperation to the next level."

Mary Jane trembled. "Please don't make me do this."

Igneel stopped at the plea in Mary Jane's tone. He softened. "You really need to quit being so not confident," he chided as he smiled. "Eyes are just eyes, MJ." His fingers pried Mary Jane's own from her face. "And, I happen to think…that your eyes…"

Both of their hands fell away.

Fond onyx-emerald connected with one scarlet and one cerulean, both shy.

"…are really awesome."

Mary Jane stiffened as something picked at her brain. _"What did you say?"_

Igneel frowned. "What, that your eyes are awesome?"

Mary Jane's eyes shimmered at that.

 _Hearing him say that… It sounds…so familiar…_

Mary Jane found herself speaking before she could stop herself and moving on her own. Her hands went to Igneel's cheeks, making him blush and spluttered weak protests. "Are you…? Are you them?" she questioned.

Igneel scrunched his eyebrows. "Am I 'who'?" He squeaked when Mary Jane invaded more of his personal space. She was nearly in his lap as she observed every inch of his face, ignoring how red he was becoming. "H-He-Hey! Stop that!" he protested. He wrestled Mary Jane as he tried to get a hold of her wrists and pry her off his body. "Seriously! I-I-I'm warning you!" At being forced back so much, he lost his balance. "Wuh—! Wuh—! _Whoa!"_

 _BAM_.

Igneel grunted as he rubbed his head. He was forced onto his back and none of that fall felt too comfortable. _"Ow_ … My _head,"_ he whined. He opened his eyes to see Mary Jane straddling him, hovering over him with a hard curiosity in her eyes. Igneel gulped nervously as he tried not to look at her.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look._

He could not help it, though.

His eyes strayed even when his mind shamed him for doing so. They were captivated on her hips with the skirt of her dress threatening to show a peak of her panties. The gaze followed up her stomach to see her chest. Absently, he wondered the appeal for flouncing breasts and miles of cleavage when what he saw was perfect.

 _She really looks good in that. If she did a Darkstar cosplay…_

He frantically shook his head.

 _Gah! What am I saying? I can't think like that!_

Mary Jane leaned down and Igneel's eyes zipped onto her lips. They were a bit chapped—being down in the dark for two days, going through a seizure, and fighting off enemies is a plausible excuse for not taking care of one's lips—but they were not thin or fat, they were a medium full. Steam was coming off him in waves at how red he was and his hair was threatening to become pink flames.

 _She's not going to kiss me, right? She's my friend! She can't kiss me!_

Igneel turned his head with his eyes flicking this way and that. He could not help swallowing again before shutting his eyes and holding his breath.

 _Don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe…_

He felt Mary Jane shifted over him for better balance. He could the warmth of her breath. He could inhale how sweet her scent was and how it wrapped around him.

Igneel could feel his pink flames consuming him as sweat poured off him.

 _Dontbreathedontbreathedontbreathedontbreathedontbrea—_

"Um… Igneel?"

Igneel snapped his eyes open to look at Mary Jane. She tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Mary Jane asked in worry.

Igneel could barely swallow at this point. He forced a smile. _"Mmm-hmm."_

Mary Jane frowned and shifted off Igneel. As she sat on her knees and swept her hair to one side, she did not notice Igneel had bounced back up on his knees and turned away from her, clutching his heart in rapid pants. "Sorry," she murmured. "I guess I'm just feeling a little weird. Everything's so confusing right now."

Igneel tried to calm down the redness on his body. "Yeah, I… I _totally_ get it."

 _She nearly killed my heart!_

At tiny noises of frustration, Igneel turned around to see Mary Jane trying to get hair out of her face. That reminded him… "Oh, uh… You want your ribbon back?" At Mary Jane's surprised look, Igneel rummaged through his pocket with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, uh… Sorry that I, uh…that I took it from you." He brought out the red ribbon.

Mary Jane shook her head. "Oh, no! That's okay! Really… I, um…" She looked away, abashed. "I should be thanking you for all the saving you did. You really didn't give up on me. You don't know how much I'm grateful for that."

Igneel grinned. _"C'mon,_ MJ, I'd never leave a friend behind," he reminded. He scooted closer to her—his body temperature was back to normal—and tugged at her hair. "Here. Let me put your ribbon on."

If Mary Jane was surprised at Igneel's offer, she did not show it. Obediently, she turned around and let her hair fall down her back. She felt heated fingers massage her scalp and gave a little breath of surprise. The hands hesitated, but they carried out their duty. It felt like a combed blow-dryer was sweeping through her strands. She closed her eyes and sighed.

 _This feels really nice…_

Igneel felt at ease as his fingers ran through Mary Jane's hair. It had been washed and dried and combed just before, but it needed to be combed once again. He brought up a lock of hair and sniffed it. He blushed a little and smiled like a little boy as he looked at the pale gold in his hands.

 _She smells good… And, her hair is still silky…_

Igneel gathered locks of hair into his hands as he began to form the ponytail. He caught sight of Mary Jane's Fairy Tail mark, but he looked through that. He saw the outline of her scar. Sadness overtook him.

 _I should've done a better job. I should've been stronger._

His nose twitched as he scented Mary Jane's neck.

 _Her scent is changing. Something about it is…_ _ **different…**_

Onyx gave way to the will of _feral_ emerald. The call of _Nature_ gnawed at his belly. It was an instinct dwelling within the back of his mind and deep in his bones. It was that feeling _compulsion_ that slowly drove him forward. It was his flames humming to the beat of _Nature_. He could feel his fire yearning for something, something that would satisfy whatever hunger they had. He could feel _Nature_ whisper to him and urge him, but he did not know for what. It was a _compulsion,_ a push for something severe. His eyes had honed in the juncture between Mary Jane's neck and her shoulder, untouched and pure.

He licked his lips.

…the _Drums of_ _Nature_ beat louder.

His onyx eyes were swallowed into emerald.

…the _Stare of Feral_ locked in on his target, his prey.

His canines flashed, sharper than before.

…the _Teeth of_ _Nature_ were prepared.

 _ZZZZZT._

A deep crack of static.

" _Igneel."_

Igneel flinched when he felt the impression of _warning_ and _sternness_ electrify his body. He blinked to see his mouth was dangerously close to Mary Jane's neck. He reared back as shock and embarrassment coursed through him. Regret tried to hide itself, but it gnawed at him and swelled his tongue. He gulped and avoided Laxus' glower. Panic flared inside his chest. He could feel anxiety and question run through his mind, but a single sentence stood out:

 _Pops is gonna kill me._

Igneel was quick in tying the ribbon in a neat bow to keep the ponytail in place. He cleared his throat. "All done!" he reported as he feigned cheeriness. He could feel Laxus' electrifying eyes pinned on him and hunched his shoulders.

Mary Jane tugged at her new ponytail. "You were… _really_ gentle." She shook her ponytail as she turned her head to meet his stare. "Thank you." She blushed and looked away. "I really mean it. Thank you…for everything."

Igneel really wished he had grabbed his scarf from where Mary Jane had laid for he blushed like the dickens. He covered his cheeks and mouth with a hand and looked away. "Uh… No problem, MJ," he assured in a mutter. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Mary Jane side-eyed him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Like burn off my shirt to save us both?"

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Laxus looked livid at that as his static clacked. He tried to lunge for Igneel, but Luna attached herself to his arm. _"Girl, let go of me so I can kill your brother!"_

"Uncle Laxus, stop being such a _grouch!"_ Luna whined. "They're having a _moment!"_

" _To Hell with 'moments'! That's my daughter!"_

They went ignored.

Igneel blushed ridiculously at the mere mention and memory of that moment and tried to stammer out an excuse. "Okay, we-we-well…! All right, look here, I didn't mean to…! Wha-What I'm trying to say is…!" He groaned and rubbed his hands up and down his face. "You must think I'm a total _pervert,"_ he bemoaned.

A musical chuckle.

Igneel looked in Mary Jane's direction to see her hiding her giggle behind her hand.

"I don't think that at all," Mary Jane assured. She flashed her eyes up to him with pride. "I think it took courage to still want to defend me after how cruel I was to you." She frowned deeply. "You stayed with me even though you knew I could've killed you." Her voice trembled, laden in insecurities and doubt. "You stayed with me after I kept pushing you away and calling you horrible names." She had to ask this question. _"Why?"_

Igneel would have fiddled with his scarf, but he settled for his necklace. His eyes shifted off Mary Jane's to meet Laxus'. The Thunder God was arguing with Luna, but he felt Igneel's stare and looked at him.

That finalized what Igneel had to say.

"Because everyone needs someone who won't give up on them." Igneel turned his stare back onto Mary Jane's. "You may have hated me from day one, but I knew, one day, you would need a friend to be there for you. And, I wanted to be that friend when you were ready."

Lies.

So many lies.

The guilt was turning him cold.

Mary Jane twisted herself so her whole body faced Igneel. Her hand went to her pendant and she took a deep breath, eyes closed. "Okay, then."

Igneel perked when Mary Jane's eyes opened determinedly. "'Okay'… _what?"_

Mary Jane held out her hand. "Igneel… Do you think we could officially become friends?" she requested like she was making a business deal.

Igneel blinked twice. His lips threatened to turn into a grin, but he sobered himself with a hard look and nod. "On one condition," he reasoned, holding up a finger.

" _Anything,"_ Mary Jane instantly agreed.

" _Smile."_

Mary Jane blinked. _"Huh?"_

Igneel crossed his arms to keep his serious look. "You heard me the first time. _Smile."_

"But…" Mary Jane was trying to wrap her head around this. _"Why?"_

Igneel adopted an annoyed look. "You want to be friends or not?"

Mary Jane flinched and worried her bottom lip with her upper teeth. _"Mmm-hmm."_ She took a deep breath.

 _I can smile. I can smile, right? I have to smile. I… I_ ** _want_** _to be his friend. I can—_

Her thoughts stopped when she felt something warm on her head. She tilted her head up—

—and scarlet-cerulean clashed with onyx-emerald.

Igneel's smile was a delicate one. "Don't stress yourself," he murmured to her as he rubbed her head. "We're friends even if you never smile, got it?"

Mary Jane blinked at him in astonishment. "Igneel…" Her eyes glinted and became watery. She sniffled.

Igneel sighed and tucked Mary Jane underneath his chin and into his chest. "Stain my shirt and you get me a new one," he muttered.

Mary Jane began to cry.

Igneel smiled and rubbed her back like Laxus had. "Weird goddess," he teased. "Don't you know it's rude to cry after just starting a friendship? What's with all these sad tears?"

"Nuh-Nuh-Nuh… N-N-N-No…" Mary Jane whimpered. "These aren't…s-s-s-s-sad tears…" She sniffled and pulled back.

Igneel's eyes widened when Mary Jane beamed at him as she cried.

"These are"—Mary Jane hiccupped—"happy t-t-tears…" She sniffled again.

Igneel brushed his knuckles over her cheek to wipe away a few tears. "Well, as long as you're crying happy tears…"—he brought her back into his chest and welcomed her sobs—"then you keep on crying until you can smile without the tears, got it?"

"A-A-Aye, sir…" Mary Jane hiccupped.

Luna sighed gushily as she slouched against her uncle. "See?" she nudged. "Look at that. You wouldn't have gotten that emotional scene if you had killed my big brother."

Laxus propped his elbow on a knee and let his chin drop in his palm. _"Mmmph,"_ he rumbled, still clearly displeased. "Still wanna bash the kid's face in. And, maybe smack you for stopping me."

Luna rolled her eyes. She was not at all threatened at that. "Keep this up and I'm telling your wife," she singsang in her own threat.

Laxus began to sweat bullets at that and grumbled expletives under his breath.

Luna found herself lurching forward when Icarus roughly nosed her back. She laughed and patted his nose at his incessant whining. "Okay, okay, what's wrong _now?"_

Icarus pointed his nose over to Mary Jane. _I want to meet that Female,_ he whined. _I need you to introduce me, but I know your brother won't want his time interrupted by a stranger._

Luna rolled her eyes as she got up. "Come on, you lazy hound," she teased as she led him away.

Peter, finished with his examination, turned to watch the commotion. He watched as Luna ripped Mary Jane away from Igneel and forced her attention on the eager Canis Minor Spirit. He watched as Icarus tentatively sniffed Mary Jane's outreached hand before lapping at her palm, then her face, eagerly bowling her over. Igneel and Luna laughed at her misfortune like siblings would. Peter softened as he watched Mary Jane giggle as Icarus prodded and licked her face, tail wagging.

 _She looks so peaceful now… And, somehow…it suits her a lot more than how she was before…_

"Your examination is done, Mister Shuusei-Thompson."

Peter jolted and turned to Andele. He bowed to her. "Thanks, Miss Mothersbaugh," he said politely. He meant it.

Andele smiled. "No need for thanks. I have no answers as for your new Magic Power, but, if you would like, you should meet with my father. He has a vast amount of expertise in this more so than me."

"Thanks." Peter meant it again.

Andele nodded her head towards the noise. "Go," she urged. "Be with your friends. I need to help Miss Yesta."

Peter murmured a small farewell as he shuffled over to the group. He hung back, awkward, but it was Luna who noticed him and roped him in. She yanked on his wrist and he toppled over, landing on Mary Jane. Both of them froze a bit from their position, but once Mary Jane flushed and bit her bottom lip, Peter smirked. He rolled off her and teased her with how messy her hair was. She tried frantically to fix it, but Peter had taken to smoothening it out all on his own. Mary Jane blushed even more with Luna cooing and teasing the duo.

Laxus was brought out of his sulking when he caught the look in Igneel's eyes as he watched Peter and Mary Jane interact. He sighed.

 _Ah, kid… You don't deserve this…_

Andele smiled as she stroked Spirit.

 _Things are starting to look up._

She frowned.

 _Although… Peter feels different. It's nothing like Alchemy or Alkahestry, but it feels like it. So, what is it?_

A lowly cough.

Andele turned her ear to Dimaria as she woke herself up. "Miss Yesta?"

Dimaria began to cackle. "And, so, it begins," she murmured. "What will she do this time? Will she pass? Fail? Future? Past?" She bubbled with shrill laughter. "She will leave! She will always leave!"

Andele scowled darkly.

 _So, I was right. She was Cursed with her Magic. She was forced to See. But, what did she See?_

Her ear turned towards the children.

 _How much more can these children take before they snap?_

* * *

Bursting debris threatened to shower against the constructing clock tower.

" _Wool Wall!"_

Fluffy wool the tinted color of pink blossomed into the world and covered the clock tower. The debris hit the wool, but nothing came from such beating. All the scattered rubble did was cling to the wool.

Meira sighed her relief in her Star Dress: Aries Form from atop Endymion. "That was too close for comfort," she told her trusty steed. She looked at the destruction about the town. It was obvious that the destruction had been minimized, but that did not mean that the destruction had not happened. Some buildings had been broken off with windows shattered and rooms damaged beyond repair. The river had begun to overflow at the rage of the River Guardian. She had seen both Virgo and Taurus dig out a trench and make a barrier, but the more aggravated the River Guardian became, the higher the river became.

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

Meira watched with a broken heart as the suzaku tried to drag the pixiu down into the deep blue. The pixiu roared and kicked the face of the suzaku to gain higher ground, but the suzaku was not deterred. She hurled a wing attack at her counterpart. The pixiu missed the attack, but he realized his mistake when the wing attack damaged part of the city.

Meira frowned.

 _It's far too late to evacuate the people outside. But, with the flood and the chaos, we need to find a way._

Meira snapped Endymion's reigns. "Take us—"

She never finished her command.

For she found herself thrown off the Pegasus and hurtling into the earth.

Meira had enough sense to cocoon herself in wool to lessen the blow, but she still gritted her teeth. She could hear Endymion's neigh of worry for his rider as she bounced around in her woolly cocoon. When she stopped bouncing, she broke out of her shell, then hissed. She looked down at her bicep to see claw marks invested into her skin. She applied some pressure to them when Endymion settled on the ground and galloped to her side.

"Meira!" Endymion began to walk when he got close and lowered his head. He inspected her wound in worry.

Meira offered him a warm smile and butted her head against his nose. "Don't worry, you mule, I'm fine," she soothed.

 _What worries me is I never saw the attack coming. What attacked me?_

She looked at the jagged claw marks.

 _What possibly has claws like this?_

"Mistress," came hiss.

Meira looked at Endymion to see his eyes were elsewhere and were glaring.

"We have a guest," Endymion informed her under his breath, "and not the attractive type."

Meira looked to see Endymion was correct and their guest was, indeed, not attractive. It was downright foul. It looked something like a gargoyle with a large overbite, twin horns, and talons. But, what separated it from looking like the creature atop churches was the acidic saliva dripping from its mouth. The gleam in its eyes told Meira that clawing into her skin was not all it wanted to do.

"What in the name of the Heavens is that?" Meira whispered.

"It reeks of a Curse," Endymion growled, snorting. "Similar to that Warlock."

Meira narrowed her eyes.

 _Could it be one of those 'familiars' Luna talked about?_

It shocked her more when the creature spoke to her in its gravelly tongue. _"You smell like stardust,"_ it hissed. _"Master said kill one who smells like stardust."_

Meira's gaze darkened. "I will not allow you to kill me," she seethed. "I have too much to do for my life to be at your mercy, cretin." Her Magic Circle glowed beneath her. _"Transform! Star Dress!"_ she chanted. She felt her Aries Form disperse from her body. _"Leo—!"_

Endymion's eyes widened when he saw talon's pierce through his neck. _"Meira!"_ he got out before he poofed back into the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Meira found herself hunched over and pinned to the ground with a rather larger weight atop her. She exhaled through her teeth as the pain and turned her head to catch a glimpse of her attacker.

 _CR-CRACK!_

Her eyes widened as lightning flashed, illuminating the face. It was a larger familiar than the one who attached her, more man than gargoyle. It grinned at her with its large fangs and that wicked glint in its eye. It dipped its nose to her hair and sniffed it as she struggled against its hold. _"Stardust,"_ it purred. Huh. So, it was a male. _"Master wants me to kill you."_

Meira growled when she felt a talon slide down her throat in a light trace.

" _But Master says I can play with my food first,"_ the familiar said in dark delight.

Meira glanced up before looking back at the familiar with a wild smirk. "Then, I hope you extend the same courtesy to me."

The familiar looked confused for a mere moment before he began to yelp as large claws clipped his right wing to lift him up in the air. Staralia watched the squirming familiar in amusement. "Where do you find these creatures?" she wanted to know. "You attract such oddities."

Meira huffed as she got to her feet, clutching her arm. "You should speak for yourself," she snapped. "You hoard lingerie!"

Staralia offered a shark-like grin. "For when I walk on two legs when I desire to feel weak," she reminded. "When you find your mate, I shall enrich you in the wonders of human lingerie." She snapped her teeth at the familiar who had the gall to snap back. She snorted. "Can I eat it now?" She felt something snack on her tail and lifted it up to see the other familiar trying to bite its way through her scales. She narrowed her eyes. "Never mind. I think I'll just kill them."

"As you wish," Meira said sarcastically as she began to limp off. "Meanwhile, I need to check the shelters. Perhaps— _Ah!"_ She was bowled over and found her body being attacked with furious claws before she could even blink.

"Meira!" Staralia thumped her tail, killing one familiar, before ripping off the wing of the other. She did not stand to watch either disappear as she raced towards her mistress. She watched in panic as two more of those disgusting creatures tore at her clothing to bite and claw at her skin. Meira put up a good fight, but she was no match for a rapid double attack. Staralia tried to bite down on the familiars, but she would hesitate when the familiars skittered away and left her nearly biting the flesh of her mistress.

Meira let out a cry when she felt something bite into her already-wounded bicep. Her eyes stung, but her teeth gritted.

 _If I keep losing blood like this, I will not last much longer._

It was as if a miracle was bestowed upon her when the hounding weights tearing her apart were ripped off her. She turned her head to see two golems were holding the familiars hostage. If they had emotion, they would possibly look smug and angered at the same time with their capture. She panted as she sat on her knees and gathered her breath.

 _The golems… There are more here. Are they Luna's friends?_

"Gabriel sends a message to Meira Heartfilia," said one of the golems in his rocky voice. "Message: 'In chamber. Found Gale Redfox and others. Attacked by Warlock. Ludvig has been shot. Luna, Gale, and Warlock escaped with medium. Four familiars are after you. Do not come for us. Fight your hardest'." It blinked. "End of message."

Meira's eyes were wide as she took in the information. Then, they narrowed to become firm and calculating.

 _If he sent this message, it means he was at least unharmed enough to get back to the surface. But the Warlock is gone and so is Luna and Gale. Icarus is probably with Luna. But, then, the medium has disappeared too and Ludvig was shot. He must be okay if I'm not to send for help in their direction._

Staralia curled around her mistress and let her nose sniff Meira. "How are you feeling?"

Meira looked down at her torn and bloody clothes. "I've lost a lot of blood, but not enough to stop me," she diagnosed. "We still have so much work to do. We need to figure out a way to evacuate the town." She brushed back her hair to reveal a dangling ear piercing of Stellanium. "Alarick, have you finished the tunnels?"

°•°•°•°

Lost seemed happy enough to give violet lighting with the tattoos on his fur. He watched his master curiously. Alarick slowly continued his walk as his arms made breaststroke motions. Each movement pushed more and more dirt away and to the side to continue the underground tunnel. What was the oddest thing was that his only foot was bare. Lost carried the shoe in his mouth.

Alarick's own piercing glinted as he grunted out, "Perfection takes a gracious amount of time, my Queen. You should know."

" _And, you should know I am an impatient woman,"_ Meira snapped. _"How much longer?"_

Alarick stopped manipulating the earth to center himself. He took a deep breath as he raised his arms and lowered them at his core in deep prayer. Almost abruptly, he lifted up and slammed his only foot down with his arms pulling back into a fighting position. Except, there was no fight. In his vision of black, he saw things. He could feel things. He could feel the wriggling of the worms. At the very tips of his toes and fingers, he felt the rain battering down on the earth. He could feel the weight of the world above him. He did not need to see to see. He needed to _feel_ to see.

Alarick opened his eyes, breathing steadily. "Not much. Another minute and the tunnel is complete," he told Meira. He grinned. "Do I get a reward for doing you this service, my Queen? I'll have you know I _am_ a retired Mage, after all."

A pause.

" _All right then. How about I let you keep your good leg?"_ Meira decided. _"I have to move. Let me know when you are ready."_

Alarick sighed when he knew the conversation was over. He looked at Lost. "That philomath got to her heart before I did, didn't he?"

Lost only tipped his head and whined.

* * *

" _Hiyah!"_

 _CRASH._

Bluenote growled when he leapt back. He looked down at his arm to see black blood dripping off it. He looked back at Diamond Gale who held twin daggers in his hand. "So, the fledgling is trying to learn to soar before he can even fly," he mocked. "I have to admit, for a child, you put up a good fight." He danced away when Gale threw his dagger at him and it plunged into a tree.

Bluenote landed elsewhere as Gale darted for his dagger.

 _The fear in him is nearly gone, but how? He was_ _ **terrified**_ _of me._

Gale got back his dagger and turned to Bluenote. He let the ground propel him to his target as projectile of rock appeared out of nowhere. Bluenote's wings carried him and he skillfully dodged from of the projectiles while he crushed others with the weight of his gravity. He pivoted around and sliced a hand with bands of black being created and shoved towards Gale.

Gale dodged the bands and did not look to see them crash into a tree, crushing it within an instant.

Bluenote gritted his teeth.

 _I need to catch him off his guard and take him down before he becomes a nuisance. He may fly, but that's all he is—a fly._

Bluenote smirked. He lifted both hands and easily changed the gravity of two trees behind him, uplifting them from their homes, and sent them flying towards Gale. He did not stick around for the outcome as he flew into the forest.

Gale jumped and plunged into the earth as though he were diving into a pool. When the trees passed over head, he lifted himself out to see Bluenote had disappeared. He growled to himself as he looked into the dark forest. "Running away, are we, Mage Killer?" he taunted.

 _We both know he's leading me into a trap. But I have to figure out what it is._

Gale dismissed his daggers. He flexed his fingers and amber claws appeared at the tips of his digits. He looked down at the God's Tear. "Think you can shed some light?"

The God's Tear began to glow. It was not as burning bright, but it was enough to get by.

Gale slowly trekked into the woods. He knew better than to lower his guard, but he also knew better than to glance all around him in paranoia. If a predator saw you as anxious, as paranoid, you were dead. You had to keep cool. Keep your head level. Your eyes scanned everywhere without your head moving. You stepped without really moving. You glided onto the forest floor. Gale kept his ears pricked and nose alert. He would need all he senses in this.

A deep chuckle came next Gale and made him stiffen. "I hear that flower is a Dragon's flower."

Gale threw his hand as a quick reflex, a garnet shuriken disappearing into the night. He tried to calm his rapid pants as his eyes darted this way and that.

The chuckle floated farther. "Oh? Is the fledgling scared?"

Gale snarled. "I'm not scared of you." Though, that voice crack certainly did nothing to help him. "Come out and face me, coward!"

The chuckle came farther away. "Oh, fledgling… You have so much to learn."

Gale swallowed thickly and had to bite his lip to keep it from trembling.

 _C'mon, asshole, get it together. So what if he nearly killed me? I have to finish this._

He could see vibrant chocolate eyes.

Gale's resolve hardened as he flexed his amber flaws.

 _Blondie is counting on me to finish this._

Gale continued his trek into the forest with apprehension. His breathing was semi-steady, but his heart beat was wild. He knew he would be considered prey with the amount of fear and anxiety wafting off him. He was practically inviting predators to challenge him. He did his best to swallow it down, but with each footstep he took and each moment of silence, he felt more and more restless. He knew nature was not supposed to spook him. He, just like his siblings, had practically been raised to live in the wilderness alone. But he could not help but shake a little at a noise. At one point, he jumped at something rustling only to see a fox peek out of the underbrush and bound away with a dead rabbit hanging in its jaws.

Gale took a shaky breath.

 _Keep it together, Redfox. You're the freaking Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail. Act like it._

If Gale had been a bit more attentive, maybe he would have noticed eyes watching him from the shadows and waiting for his next move.

Gale kept up his walk when he felt something move to his right. He stopped and whipped around. "Wh-Wh-Who's there?" he shouted. His voice embarrassedly echoed, but the sharp intent in his tone was clear. If someone was hiding, he would find them and hurt them.

But no one answered.

A scuttle came to his left and Gale whipped around for it.

But there was nothing.

Gale swallowed his nerves.

 _C'mon, man. Stop freakin' out. This isn't any different than training with your old man._

Gale closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Focus, Redfox. Focus." He reopened his eyes—

—and was startled at what he saw before him.

Standing right on the edge of his light was a woman a bit taller than him but not as tall as Galileo or Gajeel in the slightest. She had grown some from the photo he carried. Her messy black hair was forcibly straightened and grew a bit past her shoulders. She had her back to him, but from the skirt and blouse he saw on her, he could only assume she was dressed as some sort of professional.

Gale froze up and felt his Diamond Form fade—

He did not even sense it coming.

The blow to his head would have killed him if he was anyone normal. He was lucky not all of the diamond inside him left. But Gale found himself knocked to the ground and in agony as his vision blurred and everything felt light. He clutched his head, but he could at least see in his double vision that his hands were trembling. His fingers touched his forehead.

He felt something wet.

Gale pulled back his fingers to see blood on them.

No. This was not good.

"I can't believe you humans fall for the same trick every time."

Gale tried to keep himself conscious when he saw Bluenote slink out of the shadows in his demonic form. The Warlock watched Gale in his own version of mirth, tail whipping back and forth.

"I knew you wouldn't fall for anyone else besides her," Bluenote told him. His voice was going in and out. "You've proven your heartless enough to kill the girl and have backbone to try and kill your own father, but her?" He showed his fangs. "You thought your precious partner was your weakness? She is, but you have an even bigger one. _Her."_

Gale bit his lip so hard to break skin. He felt the sting of pain—he wanted it to be enough that he would stay away—but nothing was working. _"B-B-Bas…st-st-stard,"_ he gasped out. He tried to move his head, but everything to him felt tiresome. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep.

Bluenote watched Gale's struggle. "Come now, fledgling. The easier it is for you to surrender, the more likely you will live after this."

Gale blinked, but the movement felt heavy and he wanted to close his eyelids for good.

 _No,_ he tried to fight. _Have to… Have to get him… Can't give up…_

He felt his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head.

 _No… Can't…_

His mouth opened in his last gasp with only the whites of his eyes showing.

Bluenote observed Gale for a solid three beats. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall. There was no twitching, no squirming, no signs of struggling. His heart beat was steady and his Magic Aura weak. He was unconscious. Bluenote sighed as he shifted over to Gale. "What a pity," he had to admit. "You would have made a great flier." He reached his hand to pluck the—

A hand shot up and grabbed Bluenote's wrist.

Bluenote's eyes widened.

Gale's head moved, but his bangs covered his eyes. He steeled his grip on Bluenote's wrist to the point where he could snap it if he so pleased.

Bluenote gritted his teeth and wrenched himself away from Gale, gliding back to gain some ground. He rubbed his wrist—it surprised him to feel pain—and he glared at the boy as Gale casually got to his feet. "You should be out cold," he sneered. "What are you trying to pull, fledgling?"

Gale said nothing as he swayed. He lurched forward to hunch over, but he said nothing. For once, his vulgar mouth had nothing to say.

Then, like an animal, he sprung.

Bluenote was unimpressed with such a display and was ready to face Gale head on. He braced himself and focused changing the gravity around Gale's legs.

Nothing happened.

Bluenote's eyes widened.

 _What—?_

 _BOOM._

Silver was in disbelief.

Bluenote's head was turned painfully to the right. It looked like he was about to twist his head in a complete rotation and, if it was not for the Curse driving through him, he would have. He fought against the fist on his cheek to peer down at it.

He still could not believe it.

 _No… This shouldn't be_ ** _possible_.**

A metal gauntlet encased a fist like MMA gloves would surround the fist of the fighter. The insignia etched into the gauntlet's back was something Bluenote had seen once. It was the symbol of a Dragon's mighty head.

Gale still said nothing.

Bluenote's lips pulled into an unhealthy smirk. "Now you _really_ intrigue me, fledgling. How many more tricks up your sleeve can you have before you're put down?" He forcibly turned his head to try and meet Gale's eyes head on, but he could not find his eyes. "You shall be an opponent I won't soon forget." In the blink of an eye, he raised his claws.

But Gale was one step ahead and hit him with a bone-snapping uppercut.

* * *

Gary bristled in the air. He flew alongside Mystogan and Nashi in her Divine Soul: Seraphim Armor. Luke found himself being carried in Nashi's arms.

Mystogan noticed Gary's look. "You sensed it too?"

"That was a dangerous power shift in the air," Gary growled. "I'm still sensing Gale's Magic, but there's something wrong with it. It's making me anxious."

Nashi noticed they were about to fly overhead the forest part of the park near the Mûre River. "Maybe we should land here. If we fly overhead, we'll give them too much of an advantage."

Mystogan agreed and angled his descent. "Yes. Good idea."

The three landed just before the gated entrance to the park. As Nashi set Luke down, Mystogan looked into the darkness of the forest. "Is it just me or does it feel like multiple eyes are on us?" He put a hand onto the side of his glasses and tapped it once. His lenses shifted color and he was blessed with Night Vision. He saw no woodland creatures, but instead, he saw two hulking beasts pacing just a bit inside the gates. He recognized their stature in disgust. "Chimeras," he informed. "Two of them are at the entrance and they wait for their prey."

Nashi closed her eyes as she descended back into her civilian clothing. She took a deep breath. "I sense a lot of souls in the area… I can vaguely sense Gale's and a Cursed soul."

"Bluenote," Luke presumed. "He and Gale must be pretty far in the park."

Gary tucked in his wings and had his black tattoo replace them. "Spezi might be arrested, but he must've planted his Chimeras here on special assignment. The Tamer knew someone would come here."

 _Did he know Gale and Bluenote would fight in here? Did he leave the Chimeras here to make sure they weren't disturbed? We don't know how much time traveling they've been doing._

"We can avoid these two easily," Mystogan announced. "We'll have to assume every entrance is blocked, so we'll simply sneak in from a blind spot. From there, we'll split off into teams."

"I'll take Nashi/Angel!"

Gary and Luke looked at each other, Luke in annoyance and Gary in unease.

Mystogan lifted an eyebrow, but he said slowly, "It would be best if one S-Class Mage goes with a non-S-Class. Wouldn't you agree, Luke?"

Luke looked very much like he wanted to retort, but he knew better than to challenge his teacher. He muttered with heavy reluctance, "Yes, Sensei."

Mystogan nodded his approval. "Good. Nashi, you are to come with me. Gary and Luke, you two are the other pair."

All three were wide-eyed at such a casual decision.

Mystogan acted like nothing happened as he walked away. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Nashi snapped out of her trance to race after Mystogan. "Misty, are you _insane?"_ she hissed at him. She offered a backwards glance at the other two who trailed behind them, but they opted not to look at each other (Luke, more or less, glared at the ground and Gary found the sky particularly interesting).

"I am perfectly sane, thank you," Mystogan said dryly.

Nashi rolled her eyes. "You know those two have tension," she snapped at him lowly. "Why would you partner them up?"

"This is a good exercise for them," Mystogan informed matter-of-factly, raising a finger. "Often, the times we find ourselves overcoming differences is in dangerous situations. This will be a good lesson for Luke to learn about working with someone he dislikes."

" _This isn't about education! Lives are on the line!"_

Mystogan looked off to the side. "Besides…" He gestured for Nashi to come closer. When she did, he whispered in her ear, "There may be a Hunter in the park."

Nashi's eyes widened and she reeled back. _"What?!"_ she almost shouted. "Are you su…?" When Mystogan gestured for her to lower her voice, she did. _"Are you sure?"_ she hissed.

"I'm not certain of it yet, but I could tell Gary knew," Mystogan told her. "It's just a hunch. With Gary having as big of a target on his back as he does, a Mauthe or two have probably been tailing him."

Nashi's lips twisted into a frown. "I see…"

"We both know if you and Gary were to be partners, the Hunter would see you as the only way to trigger Gary," Mystogan lectured. "He can't control himself with you." He ignored Nashi's steaming blush. "They'll use that as leverage and his will to be clouded by emotion. I need him reasonable." He looked back at Nashi with a grin on his face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm happy he's found a distraction. But we can't have him distracted right now. Don't take that personally. You being his distraction might make him unreasonable, but it also gives him a greater incentive to fight. You're his double-edged sword."

" _You're right. You're my greatest weakness."_

Gary's firm but gentle look of adoration came to Nashi's mind.

" _But, you're my greatest strength too. You're the reason I keep pushing myself to become stronger."_

Nashi swallowed, trying hard not to take a lock of hair and bite it. "Yeah," she agreed uncomfortably. "I guess I am."

Mystogan led them to the blind spot where the gate was too high to climb but not too high to fly over. He turned to them. "I can fly everyone over." He held out of his hand to his student. "Luke, let's go."

Luke padded to his teacher and grabbed onto Mystogan. As soon as Mystogan was levitating in the air, Gary turned to Nashi. "Look, Angel—"

"I know, I know, Misty told me," Nashi cut in.

Gary's knuckles turned white as he clenched them. "I want to make them _pay_ for threatening you," he growled. "But I never want you to see me like that again."

Nashi smiled and let her hand caress the back of Gary's head, messing with his messy strands of hair. She watched as her hand moved over his hair, subtly watching as her movements quelled his swollen anger. When his gaze finally lifted to hers, she smiled and said, "You _really_ need to get a haircut."

Gary smiled a bit at that, partly in disbelief at such a random statement and partly in his own amusement. "Is it really getting that long?"

Nashi shrugged and let her hand wander to Gary's jaw. She rubbed her knuckles along his bristles. "Not _too_ long," she drawled, "but are you planning on growing out facial hair?"

" _Maybe."_ Gary's smile turned into a devilish grin. "What would you do if I had a bit of stubble?"

Nashi pursed her lips and hummed as she examined Gary's jawline, running a finger over his flesh. "A _little bit_ is sexy, but I could never see you with a full-grown beard. It's not you," she reported, though her eyes were drawn to his parted mouth.

Gary knew this and could not help licking his lips for her. "Oh, _really…?_ Do I not look sexy with facial hair, _little hood?"_

Nashi hummed at the title, leaning closer to him. "Sorry, _wolfie,_ but I don't think I could let you kiss me if you had a wizard's beard," she jibed good-naturedly.

Gary let his thumb caress Nashi's bottom lip. "Careful, Angel. You're teasing a predator."

Nashi did not shy away from that. She cupped Gary's cheeks and brought his lips down to hers. "I know what I'm doing, Ice Devil," she whispered in promise before taking the kiss she wanted. Gary wrapped his arms around her possessively as he reciprocated at full force, moving with her in a rhythm only they knew. His hand traveled up to her cheek and stroked it as he led her into another ardent kiss. When they both needed to come up from air, they pulled apart with pants coming off their lips.

Gary raised an eyebrow at Nashi's rather forward behavior, intrigued. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" he had to wonder as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Nashi shrugged as she took to playing with Gary's clavicle. _"Maybe_ this was incentive for you to play nice with my brother."

"I _always_ 'play nice'," Gary said in defense of himself.

Nashi bit her lip and deliberately let her eyes flick down. "And, maybe this is a little bit of an apology for freaking on you," she told him. Her eyes flicked back up to catch a bit of silvery-ice blue in Gary's eyes. She tilted her head up when Gary tilted his down. "And, _maybe…"_ —she pressed her front against his and a smirk tugged at her lips at what she felt and his dilated eyes—"this is just me liking to tease you, _Devil."_

Gary's eyes flashed down to her lips. "I can deal with teasing," he whisper-growled before leading her into another heated kiss. When she tried to pull away from air, Gary barely let her before claiming her lips again. He pulled back just to memorize every detail of her blissful face. "I like this _so_ much more than when you were playing hard-to-get," he panted to her before stealing another kiss.

Nashi drew back with desire darkening her eyes. "Who said anything about playing?" she whispered back, feigning innocence.

Gary growled as his Devil peeked through his eyes, lustfully delighted at this banter. "You hot, little tease, c'mere," he hissed before bringing her into another—

" _Uhuh – hum?"_

Nashi jolted and tried to spring away, but Gary's hold on her was too tight. She looked up to see him giving a smug Mystogan a glare of mixed cerulean and icy-blue that could be translated as _I want to kill you_. _"What?"_ Gary gritted out.

Mystogan shrugged. "Nothing at all. Just wanted to remind you of our _job_ here that yields _no_ _distractions."_

Nashi's cheeks turned a furious red. "He's right," she whispered and became suddenly shy at Gary's desire-filled stare. "We don't have time to make out and foreplay and shit. And, besides, my brother is _right there_ , _so…"_

Gary groaned and thumbed Nashi's cheek. "I've waited _so long_ to kiss you like this though," he whined.

"W-Well, you can wait until we're finished," Nashi admonished in slight stutter. She glanced down before looking back up at him, grinning and tipping up her chin. "And, if you wait _nicely_ …"—she ground her front against his and reveled in his sharp inhale—"I can _finish you."_

Gary groaned even louder at that and dropped his head on her shoulder. "Don't say stuff like that when one of my best friends is right there," he moaned. He sighed as his hands played with her hair. "What am I going to do with you, woman?" he murmured. "No, I know _what_ I'm going to do to you and how much I'm going to do it—I just need a when." His hands slipped down her back to squeeze her butt.

Nashi's cheeks turned pure red and she jumped away from him. "Y-Y-You perverted dog!" she accused.

Gary accepted the title with pride. "Only for you, _Angel,"_ he purred.

Nashi tched in her disgust, even if it was not true disgust, and marched over to Mystogan. He took her into his arms and, just to spite Gary, held her tighter. At the flicker in Gary's eyes, Mystogan took off into the air and tried to hold back his own laughter.

Gary grumbled and adjusted himself. "If he wasn't the Master's son, I swear to God…" He gave himself his own boost as he put a palm in an open fist at his side and conjured ice to propel him upwards. He hurdled over the fence and touched down just as Mystogan and Nashi did.

As Nashi rolled out of Mystogan's arms, Mystogan tapped his glasses and scan the area. "So far, so good, but be on the look-out." He looked at Gary. "Take the right side with Luke. Flares if needed. Protect my student."

Gary gave a firm nod at that. "Protect my Angel."

Mystogan nodded back. He looked at Luke, but he did not soften. "And, _you_ watch _his_ back." There was a bit of warning in his voice as though daring Luke to go against his command. "Don't use any light. Let Gary be your eyes and you'll be his ears."

Luke nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

Mystogan turned to Nashi. "Let's go."

Nashi nodded. Her eyes fell to Luke first. When she caught his eye, she offered him an encouraging smile.

Luke huffed and turned away like a petulant child.

Nashi frowned before turning and bounding after Mystogan, leaving Gary all alone with Luke.

Gary shoved his hands in his pockets. "So—"

"I still don't like you." Luke's tone was unceremoniously blunt. "But I'll watch your back for her sake and Sensei's sake." And, he marched into the dark wilderness.

Gary had to slowly nod at that as he followed him. "Right. I can at least work with that."

* * *

Gale danced on his feet before he spun around in a poised roundhouse kick. Bluenote blocked the kick, but he did not expect Gale to use that momentum to pivot with his ground foot and use the earth to launch himself in the air. He swung himself on Bluenote's shoulders and locked him into a chokehold.

Bluenote flapped into the air as he tried to gain ground. He flipped and dove straight down to smash Gale into the earth.

Gale let Bluenote go at the last second and dove into the ground like he was diving into water, letting the earth swallow him up.

Bluenote landed on the ground with a snarl. He rubbed his neck as his eyes scanned the ground.

 _I can't feel him. It doesn't make sense. The fear he had is completely wiped out. There is not a trace of emotion left in him. What changed?_

Bluenote managed to reach out a hand and change the gravity at the projectiles whistling towards him. He saw their metallic glint and narrowed his eyes at them.

 _Somehow, he awakened the Iron Magic deep inside him. A self-defense mechanism? But, how is that possible? I have heard of Mages unconsciously using Magic, but from what sources say, he displayed not a trace of the same Magic as his father._

Bluenote barely avoided the iron ropes trying to tie him down.

 _Focus on the plant, Bluenote,_ came impatient snap. _A Dragon's Gift of such magnitude is the greatest source of Magic next to a God's sacred weapon. Do not disappoint me and you will be rewarded._

 _Apologies, my Lord. It has been quite some time since I had an opponent so intriguing. My objective has not been lost._

Bluenote's eyes glowed as he clenched his fists. The ground shook as he changed its gravity and broke into chunks to begin to float.

 _I have you now, fledgling._

 _HSSSSSSSS._

Bluenote turned his head to see only a bit of his hair had been clipped off due to a metallic arrow whizzing by him.

 _WHOOSH._

Bluenote whipped his head back around.

There was no one there.

 _SHING!_

Bluenote quickly evaded a wave of arrows plundering towards him. He roared when a couple pierced his skin before his Magic Aura burst around him. His Curse lashed out, swatting away at arrows. Any arrows that got passed his defenses found themselves suddenly heavier and slamming into the ground.

 _What an amateur strategy. I could bring down this whole park with my gravity and he thinks he can—_

 _WUH-CH!_

Bluenote's eyes widened when iron rope spring up from the ground and captured his limbs in a vice like grip. His eyes glowed as he tried to adjust gravity around the area when rope coiled around his throat. He lost the glow when he felt the rope tighten and begin to cut off his oxygen.

Gale came up from the ground. He shook out his arms for his boxing gauntlets to expand and give him arm blades. He spun his hand and a scythe formed in his grip. He struck down with the scythe, but the blade curled around Bluenote. There was the threat that if Bluenote escaped, a hungry blade would be in place to cut him down.

Bluenote observed Gale. "You've managed to impress me, fledgling," he drawled. "You awoke the Iron Magic inside you and you carry the gift of a powerful Dragon. I just want to know how and why."

Gale was silent.

Bluenote smirked. "Shall I kill the girl in the photo? Would that be incentive?"

Gale was silent.

Bluenote noticed. "I could find her, you know," he taunted. "I could find her for you. You wouldn't have to keep searching."

Gale was silent.

"I know how much you would give for the information," Bluenote taunted. "I know how much you've searched. I know all the fights you've had on your parents. But I can _help_ you, fledgling. _I_ can _guide_ you."

Gale was silent.

Bluenote's demeanor fell into satisfaction and smugness. "Oh, _I_ see… But, just one more thing." His eyes glowed.

Gale began to lift off the ground.

Metal and earth reached up and yanked him back onto the ground to steady him.

His hair flared up.

Silver caught blank dark ruby.

"I knew it," Bluenote said. "You were knocked unconscious, but your determination to beat me woke the Iron Magic inside of you. You just blocked out all your emotions." He chuckled. "You just get more and more interesting, fledgling. You truly _can_ fly." His eyes narrowed. "But you can't keep this up much longer." His eyes went to Gale's abdomen.

 _The girl mentioned his scar, meaning the flesh should be a bit tender._

His eyes glowed.

 _If I apply enough pressure…_

For several moments, nothing happened. From the light of God's Tear, you could see Gale's jacket being pushed by an invisible force.

Still, nothing happened.

His jacket pushed even more into his skin.

Gale's eyes began to water.

Bluenote's eyes narrowed.

The jacket twisted as the pressure became more intense.

The blankness in Gale's eyes began to fade as hot tears fell from them. The life flooded back into his eyes only for anguish to take over them.

The jacket looked like it was a dent into Gale.

Gale's mouth opened in a scream.

Bluenote watched as the iron surrounding him evaporated. The iron on Gale and his scythe disappeared back into Ethernano as Gale screamed at the sheer torment he felt.

Bluenote tutted. "Oh, fledgling… You thought you could stand a chance against me?" He held out a hand.

Gale found himself being raised from the ground as pressure was applied to his throat. He bit back any more screams, but it did not lessen his pain.

Bluenote smirked. "As fun as this match has been, I think it's time for you to understand your place."

Gale could feel hypoxia hit him as he gurgled out a sobbing laugh. "Fu-Fu-Fuck…you…Bluenote!" he gasped out.

Bluenote hummed his laughter. "And, as always, I'll miss your defiance." He let his claws slowly fold into themselves.

Gale hacked as he felt like something was about to give. He could feel his chest heave. Instincts wanted him to survive. He wanted to live. His body shook in a weak attempt to fight back.

Gale shut his eyes.

 _Please, don't let me die,_ he pleaded to someone, anyone. _I have to live. I have to get stronger._

The God's Tear quietly brightened itself.

Bluenote began to reach for the flower. "Good-bye, _fledgling."_

Gale found it inevitable. He found himself fading. He found himself being lulled to sleep.

 _Let me live so I can get stronger,_ Gale prayed in a whisper. _Please_ —he shut his eyes— _let me live!_

The God's Tear exploded into light and blinded everything around it.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _How strong do you need to be?"_

 _Gale found himself blinking awake in a place he very much recognized. He was standing atop train tracks in an endless field. He saw houses in the distance—probably farmhouses—but he did not see any station near by. He was back in grayscale, back where color never existed. He looked around._

" _I won't ask again, little gem."_

 _Gale whipped around to see—_ _ **"Sycaña?"**_

 _Sycaña stood before him cloaked in full color from the tip of her tail to her violet eyes. She lay with a smile on her face and a loving twinkle in her eye. "Hello, little gem."_

 _Gale looked around as though still in disbelief. "How are you here?" he had to know. "I know I keep seeing that black Dragon, but you too?"_

 _Sycaña rumbled her amusement. "You see us because you asked for our help."_

 _Gale raised an eyebrow. "'Our'? 'Us'?"_

" _Yes. Us, you brat."_

 _Gale blinked and he suddenly felt drastically small. He looked to his left to see a new Dragon with a body made of pure iron like he wore full-body armor. His eyes were a soulful black. The only reason Gale knew he was being watched was the silver pupils that focused on him curiously._

 _Gale blinked again and, somehow, he recognized this Dragon. "Grandpa…Metalicana?" he presumed._

 _Metalicana gave a grating laugh. "Can't believe I'm a grandsire," he chortled. "Didn't think the brat had the guts to get a mate and have some drakes." He looked at Gale curiously, but there was still that quiet affection in his gaze that Gajeel often gave his son. "Hello, Gale."_

 _Gale ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the strands. "This isn't happening," he whispered. "You're_ _**dead."**_

 _Metalicana snorted. "I didn't need a drake to tell me what I already knew. I'm dead and would like to stay dead."_

 _Gale looked to Sycaña wildly for answers. "Okay, what the_ _ **fuck**_ _is going on, Mama Dragon, because I'm_ _ **very**_ _close to losing my shit."_

" _Vulgar brat," Metalicana muttered. "Got that from your dad."_

 _Sycaña ruffled her wings for a more comfortable position. "When I gave you my flower, what did I tell you about it?"_

 _Gale thought about it while trying to calm himself down from seeing two Dragons. "Uh, some crap about it helping me as long as I believe in it or something? I don't know."_

 _Sycaña nodded her approval. "I have to admit while that is the normal purpose for God's Tear, this is no normal flower."_

 _Gale threw his hands up in the air and let them slap down. "Great," he said flatly. "Just great. Because, you know, nothing in my life is 'normal'. Oh,_ _ **no**_ **.** _Everything is something else entirely because_ _ **reasons**_ _because_ _ **life."**_

 _Metalicana was unimpressed at Gale's rant. "You done, brat, or are you going to keep up this little temper tantrum stunt?"_

 _Gale's eye twitched as he looked at his adoptive grandfather. "I'm_ _ **done."**_ _He said those two words like they were a sharp insult. He turned back to Sycaña. "Okay. For the sake of reasons,_ _ **why**_ _did you give me a non-normal flower?"_

 _Sycaña tossed Metalicana a look full of mirth. "Your granddrake really is_ _ **your**_ _granddrake," she teased._

 _Metalicana huffed as he crossed his claws and settled his head upon them. "Hmph."_

 _Sycaña turned back to Gale. "When you questioned me on my knowledge, I answered you in half-truths," she confided. "I should elaborate. As I waited for my precious Roserary to hatch, Fate came to me. I was told of your and the little star's adventures as well as the fall of our race." A flicker of anger passed in her eyes. "I was_ _ **outraged**_ _to be told the great Dragons would die in centuries to pass. We are a noble race as powerful as the Gods you worship and the Gods who abandoned you." Mourning came next in her stare. "But the truth was in front of me and shown to me. The Dragon King Festival, the Black Dragon's apprentice, the abandonment of the Gods, the hunting and extermination of Slayers—it would all come to pass."_

" _Wait. 'Extermination'?" Gale echoed. His brow furrowed. "Slayers weren't_ _ **killed.**_ _The Dragons died off, Demons were sealed away, the Gods stopped responding, and no one was around to teach the next generation." He saw the two Dragons share a look and grew apprehensive. "Right?"_

 _Metalicana shook his head. "You're half-right and half-wrong," he conceded. "Slayers were trained by powerful beings, given our Magic, and adopted our anatomy due to the Seed or Curse or Weapon growing inside them. Wouldn't it make sense they adopted our longevity?"_

" _Those gifted with Magic live longer lifetimes than anything normal," Sycaña educated. "But those who were blessed by a God or touched by a Dragon or cursed by a Demon were given the same lifespans. A Slayer could easily live past a millennium and stay young."_

 _Gale was being to put two and two together. "And, some Slayers can turn into what they slay," he remembered. "A God Slayer can become a god. It's been proven. So, people would want to kill off high-class threats like that if they got the chance."_

" _You think they just_ _ **killed**_ _them?" Metalicana snorted at the mere thought and his tail thumped in his mild fury. "Humans with no Magic in their belly hunted and_ _ **murdered**_ _what they clearly did not understand. Slayers became a dying breed. The last of them went into hiding and exist among you today, but you would not recognize them. Only a well-seasoned Slayer can sense another Slayer."_

 _Gale blinked widely. "Well, shit," he said. "I mean, yeah, it all adds up. Humans are kind of known for killing what they don't understand. I mean, look, ya got the whole witch trial era and the whole thing with the elves and the_ _ **fae**_ _…" He rubbed his cheeks. "Just, wow, though. To actually hear it…" His gaze flickered up to the two Dragons. "Sorry for my race being a bunch of dicks to you guys."_

 _Metalicana shrugged. "We're over it," he assured. "Well,_ **I** _am. If you were to ask—"_

" _So, where do I supposedly fit into this whole plot?" Gale interrupted._

" _Impatient like his father," Metalicana muttered to Sycaña, tail thumping in annoyance. "Same vile look in his eye too."_

 _Gale bristled. "I can_ _ **hear**_ _you!"_

 _Sycaña lowered her head. "To have hope for the future against Obscuritan's successor, a woman named Anna Heartfilia chose seven Dragon Slayers. Five of whom she had chosen were raised in the presence of Dragons. The other two came from your timeline."_

"' _Anna_ _ **Heartfilia'?"**_ _Gale questioned in an echo. "Wait a tick… That's Blondie's grandma, right? She's not… She's not from my present?"_

" _Anna is a special human." Metalicana sounded a bit wistful, a bit fond, remembering her. "She is tougher than my mother's scales and has a roar even I would submit to." A gleam entered his dark eyes as he thought of the smiling Anna. "And, that body of hers was phenomenal back in the day!"_

 _Gale threw a rock at Metalicana as two tick marks pounded on his temple._ _ **"Quit being such a perv!"**_

 _Metalicana chuckled. "Calm down, brat. We all had a soft spot for the woman," he admitted. "Igneel more than any of us. The king himself would have_ _ **never**_ _ **willingly**_ _shed scales for any Dragon, but he certainly hummed a different tune with Missy Anna."_

 _Gale groaned. "Okay, okay, we get it, she was a special snowflake. Can we get on with the story?"_

 _Metalicana sighed. "To answer your question, no, she's not from your present. More than four-hundred years ago in your past is when she's from."_

 _Gale's eyes widened._

'She's… She's that far back in the past?'

 _Something else dawned onto him._

" _He understands," Sycaña whispered._

" _So… So, my old…" Gale looked a bit pale. "My old man, Uncle Natsu and Aunt Wendy and Uncle Rogue and Sting and Laxus… They're over_ _ **four-hundred years old?"**_

" _Not Luxar or Toxia's hosts, no," Sycaña divulged. "The drakes of King Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Metalicana are from the past. Star Queen Anna brought them into the future to stand a chance against the Black Dragon of your time, Acnologia."_

 _Gale's expression grew vulnerable and he shuffled his feet. "My old man never told me that," he admitted. "I knew he and the other Dragon Slayers defeated Acnologia, but he never… He never told me…"_

 _Metalicana really looked at Gale. "It was nothing you need to know then." His grating voice softened. "Things change. Situations change."_

 _Gale had to agree with that. "So, how did Miss Heartfilia find the other two Slayers?"_

 _Metalicana rolled his eyes. "Ask the damn woman yourself. We need to hurry up and explain to you what's about to happen."_

 _Gale had a tick pounding against his forehead as he slowly rose his shaking fist._

I want to punch you _**so – badly…**_

" _Gale."_

 _Gale looked at Sycaña._

" _Those seven Dragon Slayers did their part to not only stop Dragons from entering an age they were not ready for but also to save the world from a ruthless Dragon from conquering it and seal away five Dragon Gods."_

 _Gale's eye twitched._

This sounds like the opening to Super Rangers…

" _For a time," Sycaña continued, "there was no need for Slayers to be created and the world could rest. Your Gods grew silent. The Demons were locked away. The Dragons were killed. The Era of Slayers was put down." Her gaze darkened. "But times_ _ **change**_ _. You face Warlocks now, humans in league with Demons, contracted to them as children of the night. You face_ _ **Demons**_ _. Your Magic will not be enough to stop their terrorism."_

 _Gale looked down in self-loathing. "I see that," he acknowledged. "I'm_ _ **powerless**_ _to stop Bluenote. It terrifies me how easily he can kill me. But…" His fists tightened. "But my old man taught me I have to be the one who steps up when no one else is around. I have to be the one who fights back because I have people I want to protect."_

 _Sycaña and Metalicana shared a brief look before Sycaña looked back at Gale. "Little gem, do you still carry my flower?"_

 _Gale looked up in confusion. "I don't…" His eyes shot to his hand that somehow carried the God's Tear. "I, uh… I_ _ **guess**_ _so?"_

" _As you should realize by now, I am dead in your present," Sycaña said calmly. "The flower you carry around you only took the form of a flower because that is how I wanted you to see it." She lowered her nose and breathed upon the flower._

 _Gale's eyes widened as the deathly flower curled and expanded into a ball. The ball was glossy, like a Lacrima Ball, but it carried a weighty Magic Power inside it. It was a vibrant green with violet at its center. He was in awe at what he held. "What is this?" he whispered._

" _Humans call this a 'Dragon Lacrima'," Metalicana explained. "But any Dragon knows this to be our Heart of Hearts."_

" _A 'Heart of Hearts'," Gale echoed, intrigued._

" _A Heart of Hearts is sacred to Dragons," Sycaña explained. "Gods, Demons, Dragons—we all have Soul Techniques we use to preserve our lives. A Heart of Hearts carries our souls, our Magic, our memory. Gale, you have carried my soul and my Magic with you through the span of four hundred years," she broke to him. "My Heart of Hearts recognized my death the moment you reunited with your timeline. For each action you asked of, I have granted and aided you."_

 _Gale was dead quiet for a solid minute. "And, all this is supposed to mean what?" he asked, voice quiet._

" _It_ _ **means,"**_ _Metalicana hissed softly, "that we are giving you humans another chance."_

 _Gale looked at his grandfather. "A chance for what?"_

" _Another chance to_ _ **fight back,"**_ _Metalicana answered. "Humans are naturally weak. Your Magic makes you a little stronger. But you can't expect your spells to defend you much longer. The Gods have made their choice to be idle. They abandon the mortals they were supposed to protect. With the Gods ignorant, the_ _ **fae**_ _extinct, and Dragons dead, Demons saw this as their chance to reenact their plans. The Curses spread in the war fought long ago are becoming active. The little human girl you fawn over—Luna—is a match for them. The Slayers of old are as well. But, as the numbers of the enemy grow, yours must too." He nudged the Heart of Hearts in Gale's hand. "With this, we will give humans a chance to fight."_

" _Starting with you," Sycaña added in quickly, "should you choose to accept."_

 _Gale exhaled loudly. "This is..._ _ **a lot**_ _to process," he tried to say._

" _Well, process faster," Metalicana said like he was asking for a walk in the park. "We don't have the time to let you adjust at your own pace."_

 _Gale grew irritated at that. "Okay, listen," he snapped. "Do you know how much crap I've gone through in the span of twenty-four hours? I've nearly died, went back in time, nearly died again, nearly died a_ _ **third time,**_ _I'm fighting my murderer and now you just want me to accept this"—he gestured to the Heart of Hearts and to the two Dragons—"like all this is normal?" He shook his head. "I was hit with too much at once. Let me think this through."_

" _Peace, little gem," Sycaña soothed. She touched Gale's brow with her snout. "I know how much you struggle. You feel betrayal towards your father, towards the other Slayers. You feel fear for the one you face. You feel worry for your Female. But I assure you once all is said and done, the answers you seek, your family will willingly give you."_

" _How could you know that?" Gale's voice cracked. "My dad is over four-hundred years old and had the balls to never tell me. If he's been keeping this, then—…" He sucked in a breath. "He'll never tell me a damn thing," he muttered._

" _He will," Metalicana promised, confident. "Once you accept, he'll understand and have no choice but to answer you."_

 _Gale rolled his lips, tossing his head side to side. "Okay, say I_ _ **do**_ _accept." He looked between them. "What am I accepting?"_

 _Sycaña puffed warm air on Gale. "Your body is not ready for the Seed inside you to blossom. But, with my help, I will nourish the Seed inside to grow until you are ready. You will be a different generation, you and the others that will fall after you. Our minds and souls will bond as I teach you about the power you will possess. When you are ready, I shall merge with you and turn you into what you were born to be."_

 _Gale was quiet for two beats. He looked at his grandfather. "What about you?"_

" _Well, when you decided to pass out—"_

" _ **I didn't just 'decide' to pass out,**_ _ **asshole!"**_

"— _and used iron, you awoke me for the first time," Metalicana answered._

 _Gale hesitated. "Will I…? Will_ _ **you**_ _teach me too?"_

 _Metalicana shook his iron head. "I signed up to teach one annoying human. No more."_

You're such a go-getter, _Gale thought dryly._

 _Metalicana tipped his head. "Besides," he rumbled, "I know how strong you are." He softened as he looked at Gale. "You don't need this old Dragon breathing down your neck with all these loose bolts and rust. I'll always be here as your encourager and look out for you like I just did. But I have_ _ **faith**_ _you'll be fine on your own. Especially with Sycaña as your mentor."_

 _Gale looked down at the Heart of Hearts in his hand. His fingers ran over the glassy ball and he could feel the hum of power searching for a compatible meister. "So, then… I'd become a Dragon Slayer like my dad?"_

 _He looked up in time to see Sycaña shake her head. "You would differ from the Slayers of old," she answered. "They were taught by live Dragons while others were given Heart of Hearts of broken Dragons who were too grieved to interact with their human host. With hard-work, perhaps you could attain the same power as a traditional Slayer. Maybe even surpass them."_

 _Gale snorted at that. "Yeah. Like_ _ **I**_ _could surpass_ _ **them,"**_ _he muttered._

" _You can," Sycaña insisted. "But you have to_ _ **want**_ _it to make it so."_

 _Gale looked back at the Heart of Hearts in his hands. "If I do this," he said quietly, "everything will change, won't it?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

This is my chance to fight back. This is my chance to make a difference.

 _He sighed out an exhale. "Okay," he murmured. "I'll do it. I'll take the chance." He opened his eyes and looked up._

 _Ruby stared into ruby._

 _The Black Dragon sat in front of Gale now with no Plant Dragon or Iron Dragon in sight. He looked at Gale like he was proud._

'Are you ready?' _the Dragon rumbled._

 _Gale smirked. "I think you know the answer to that."_

 _The Dragon got to its claws to crouch before Gale. '_ Arise, _**Slayer.'**_ _Its ruby eyes glowed._

 _Gale found his eyes glowing back as red overtook his vision._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Bluenote blinked away the glare in his eyes to see Gale's limp body dangling in the air. His eyes danced in satisfaction. "Apologies, fledgling, but it had to be this way." He was about to reach his claws for the flower when he saw it was not there. He snarled. _"What?!"_ He suddenly clutched his head when he felt something tear into his mind and dropped Gale.

 _Where is the flower, Bluenote?_ came demand.

Bluenote tried to hold back the raw agony of being ripped apart. "I-I don't know, my Lord," he whimpered. He actually _whimpered_. "Please. Allow me another chan—" He dropped to his knees when he felt rage pour into his mind. His eyes cried blood and his claws dug deep into his cheeks to lessen the pain.

 _Your failure will result in your death,_ ** _human_.** _You are expendable._

If Bluenote had not been in so much pain, he would have noticed Gale's body lurch as he got back up.

 _Perhaps it is time for me to claim your body._

Bluenote cried out and heaved as his Curse revolted against him. He could feel his Curse strangle his very soul and wriggle for control.

 _Another human soul to feast on,_ came purr. _You are tainted but I am not a picky one. And I grow so very weary of your playing_.

"I will win, Master," Bluenote promised in good favor. "Let me prove my worth."

The pain receded, but some of it lingered as though a reminder.

 _Your chances are numbered, human,_ came cool warning. _Remember that._

Bluenote shook off the fuzziness surrounding his head as his Curse released his soul. It slithered like a cobra ready to strike at any moment. Bluenote cared little. He only knew he was out of trouble and away from pain for now.

A grin. "How ironic for a murderer to plead for mercy."

Bluenote found himself focused enough to whirl around. He saw Gale standing before him, a bit hunched over. "Fledgling…"

"You sons of bitches and your sick games," Gale hissed. "You think you can get away with messing with humans?"

Bluenote smirked. "Humans are weak with no chance against our power," he leered.

Gale smirked. "You're right," he purred. "Humans _are_ weak." His hand moved from his chest—

—revealing a jewel of emerald with violet at its center hanging from a necklace.

Bluenote's eyes widened. _That can't be_ —-

" _So, let's up the fucking ante."_ Gale sucked in a deep breath—

—and let loose an earth-shattering _roar._

* * *

Natsu stopped running for his ears to perk and he looked at the moon in surprise.

 _Is that…?_

Lucy stopped running to eye him. "Natsu?"

Natsu slowly shook his head. "Nothing." He took Lucy's hand. "C'mon. Let's keep moving." He led her back into a run. "You sent the message, right?"

"Of course." Lucy was confused by Natsu's sudden change. "Natsu, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Natsu offered his mate a grin. "Nothin' to worry about, Lucy. You'll get wrinkles if you keep up your nagging."

Lucy puffed a cheek and glared away from him. "Hmph! Well, don't expect any cuddling from me when this is over," she grumbled.

A laugh rumbled from Natsu's chest at Lucy's annoyance, but he could not shake what he heard.

 _That sound… It's really come to this._

A glint of emerald passed in Natsu's eyes as he grinned.

 _Now I'm all fired up._

* * *

Gajeel's ears twitched in his lowly prison cell. His eyes opened wide as he listened.

Juvia noticed this and became worried. "What does Gajeel here?"

Gajeel smirked and sat back. "Nothin' but a stupid rugrat callin' for war."

 _Pipsqueak… Looks like I couldn't keep you from it after all…_

* * *

Laxus and Igneel tipped up their heads. Igneel's brow furrowed at the noise. "What's that?"

"It's a battle cry."

Igneel turned to Laxus who grinned as static came off him. "Someone's getting in the mood to kick some serious ass."

* * *

The Lamia Scale Guild Hall might have been filled with people and creatures alike, but most were on the mend. Those well enough were helping with whatever need doing, from washing blankets to distributing food. Doctor Mothersbaugh and Aceso made good progress with their patients and were giving clearance to many of them to join clearing parties and rescue teams.

Wendy was in the middle of checking the vitals of a young Mage when her ears twitched and she shivered.

 _That sound… It's like it's imbedded into my soul._

Sherria noticed her wife's pale look and grew worried. "Wendy?" she fretted. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Sherria gathered the Sky Maiden in her arms and whispered soothing words as she stroked her hair. Wendy, however, could not respond with too many thoughts reeling in her head.

 _There's no way,_ she thought to herself. _It_ _ **can't**_ _be time yet._

* * *

The Master's Quarters of the Sabertooth Guild Hall was as messy as you would predict it to be with paperwork to finish and books to be placed. Pictures of the guild over the years were plastered to the wall and given frames on shelves. There was one of Minerva offering a ladylike smile at her first-place trophy for the annual eating contest while everyone else was knocked out from too much food. Another picture held a couple of the younger Mages ganging up on their guild master with snowballs and his childish grin at their antics.

Sting stopped in his signing of papers and shared a look with Rogue who sat across from him with his own pen.

"Did you hear that?" Sting had to know.

Rogue had changed over the years with his signature bang was gone as he buzzed the sides of his head but kept the top at a good length and curled into a bun. He wore something crossed between a kimono and a toga with no need for his katana.

⌜ **SABERTOOTH**

 _ **Name**_ _: Rogue Cheney_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: S-Class Mage_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Likes**_ _: cats_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: losing to Minerva_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Rogue may not look it, but he loves to fawn over stray cats! Sounds like another Dragon Slayer…_ ⌟

Rogue nodded at Sting. "I didn't expect now of all times." He looked a little troubled. "What are we supposed to do? We aren't ready."

Sting sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "How in the Hell should I know?" he muttered. "The kid made it clear there's Hell to pay." He flashed fang as he grinned. "So, I say… We haul some ass to congratulate him on his first win."

* * *

Wherever they were, it was by the sea and the sun was still sleepy. Tents were pitched properly alongside the cliff with only grass, rocks, and wildflower as padding. Seagulls swulled as they swooped and soared against the sea breeze. A curious butterfly landed on a wildflower before fluttering away at the slightest zephyr.

A man sat at the edge of the cliff like it was an everyday sort of thing. A black armband with a red gem clung to his bicep, but what was more interesting was the tribal tattoo of an Ouroboros inked into his arm. A hood covered his head, but you could see the trimmed mustache and beard against tan skin.

He inhaled deeply as the winds ruffled his clothes.

He paused for a moment.

Then, he grinned, showing fang. "I hear you loud and clear, kid." He got to his feet. The wind blew harder, knocking over flowers. His cloak fluttered as his hood fell. His maroon hair was exposed had lengthened over the years, a bit tamer. He gathered his hair in a low ponytail with his pointed ears being shown.

"My time here isn't up yet," he rumbled, "but congratulations, kid, on joining the kingdom."

"Hey!" came distant call. "Are you coming?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He turned his head to show—

—the eye patch with a scar leading under it.

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Was that who I thought it was? Man, oh, man, is Gale in for the ride of a lifetime! To find out what happens next, tune into the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Space was a beautiful haven.

Countless of stars, of life, of energy drifted for as long as the universe would allow. Space was silent, relaxing. It was cold and unyielding, but once you understood the flow of space, it became a warm and inviting place for you to explore, to travel, to make it your own.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

On the inner workings of such a complex vessel, a new screen sprung to life in front of the captain's seat. The symbol was one familiar, the same symbol that was represented on a pink flag elsewhere on the ship. A unique fairy popped onto the screen, a blaring red.

A hand tapped on it.

A B-Cube appeared to display a blonde woman. She had lived her decades in laughter, courtesy of those laugh lines, but her blonde hair was as silky and lengthy as ever and her eyes as piercing as ever. She looked straight at the captain.

" _Listen. We need your help,"_ the woman began. _"Two of our own have been captured by Hunters. They were technically illegal aliens and have been taken to a planet called the House of O. Please, if you get this message, help them. You're their only hope now."_

" _ **Lucy!"**_ came hiss. _"We've gotta move out! You ready?"_

Lucy turned to the side and shouted, _"Be right there!"_ Her soft eyes turned back to the captain. _"I wish I was messaging you on better terms and had more time, but we have to keep moving."_ She raised her hand branded in her guild mark and gave the infamous symbol of Fairy Tail. _"Good bye."_

The video ended.

A snort. "So. Looks like the hot mom needs our help— _Ouch!"_ came male yip.

A grumble. "Don't be such a perv," came female reprieve.

"Captains?" came delicate ask. "Our response?"

Legs crossed. A chin rested on manicured hands and a grin touched a soft face. _"Shiki…?"_ came drawl.

A hearty smirk. Scarred arms folded over a chest. "C'mon. You know my answer already, _Rebecca."_

The grin broadened as a bit of a simper came out. "You're right. I do." Fierce sea-blue eyes stared into the vast expansion of space. "We'll do a jump to the Tsuga Cosmos."

"Head for Zenith's third moon," the man commanded. "We'll have a better vantage point from there."

The flutter of fingers. Black lips twisted in a knowing smile. Coordinates reflected on shades. "Right away, Captains. Plotting course now. Calculating number of jumps…"

Rebecca reached into her breast pocket to pull out a small B-Cube with the Fairy Tail insignia etched into it. She had changed over the course of her adventuring lifetime with her steely blonde hair pulled back into a regal bun and locks of hair framing her face. But the glint in her eye, the glint of an adventurer, had never died.

 _Lucy… I've missed you more than you know._

She clutched the B-Cube.

 _I promise. We'll bring your friends back to you._

* * *

Chibi-Luna happily takes her place at the podium. "Hi, class!"

"Welcome back, teacher!" everyone cheers.

Chibi-Luna smirks. "Time for a pop quiz!"

…and the class groans from such bad news.

Desks are open and shut and mutters are passed around as everyone tears out notebook paper. They begin their numbering from one to five with some eyerolling and glaring at their beloved teacher. Others are confident and beam at the boost in their GPA.

Chibi-Luna clears her throat as she moves a part of the chalkboard over to reveal the five questions. "All right! Let's begin! Question one: which Defense Minister of Fiore has it out for Mages?"

The students scribble down their answers. When eyes are back up on their teacher, Chibi-Luna goes to the next question. "Number two: what type of creature is Constantine of Fairy Tail?"

The sounds of pencils, frustrated sighs, and a cough invade the room. Eyes up are the only indicator for Chibi-Luna to continue. "Number three: who holds the current position as the youngest wizard to make it to S-Class in Fairy Tail?" Another pause. Another round of pencils. Another round of eyes up. "Number four: name the type of wizards that exist within Earth Land. And, number five: state two differences between a 'Coven' and a 'Guild'?"

Chibi-Luna waits until she is certain everyone is finished. "All right, everyone pass up your quizzes up front! Don't worry! This is all a little bit of extra credit just to make sure you're all paying attention!" As the students shift their papers from desk to desk, Chibi-Luna announces, "We'll have our Fairy Lesson tomorrow, so make sure you bring your notebooks! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure:_ **LAST STAND!"**


	38. Adventure 038

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on _Fairy Adventure,_ Gale and Luna caught up in time to match everyone else for Gale to give Luna a chance to make it to the shrine with Nayda's medium on the condition he stayed with Bluenote for another round of butt-kicking. Mary Jane got a visit from old versions of her we've never seen before. What exactly could this girl be hiding? Gray Jaguar met Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail in the woods to learn Cade and T'oree were in more danger than that thought. Ludvig and Eliza shared a heart-to-heart for Eliza to reveal her forbidden love for another woman! Right on, Aunt Liz! Luna and Icarus made it to the shrine, and, after a heartfelt reunion between siblings, Nashi, Luke, Gary, and Misty set off to help Gale while Luna helps Mary Jane find herself again. Mary Jane and Peter woke up from their comatose states to rejoin the land of the living only for a few physical changes to overcome them and a lot of mental changes too. Meira was under siege from vicious familiars (courtesy of Bluenote), but don't worry. A Heartfilia won't go down that easy! And it looks like she and Alarick have a plan to make sure Margaret Town doesn't as well! Gale's fight with Bluenote did _not_ go in his favor at first…until he activated his hidden Iron Magic! Gary, Nashi, Luke, and Mystogan arrived to find Gale when they have to split up and search for clues. Misty broke them up with Nashi on his team, lumping… _Luke and Gary on a team?_ Is he _insane?!_ Gale's activated Iron Magic has its drawbacks as it made him block out all emotion—only for Bluenote to force him to feel pain again. Gale slipped unconscious to find himself meeting Sycaña and… _is that Metalicana? Wow!_ Things really _are_ getting insane! Gale was hit with some pretty heavy stuff to learn he has the potential to become a new-type Dragon Slayer, the first of his kind.

" _You're right. Humans_ _ **are**_ _weak._ _ **So, let's up the fucking ante."**_

Goodness, Gale is revving on full-throttle and he won't back down until he puts Bluenote in the ground! I just hope Gary can keep his hands off Nashi long enough for it…

* * *

Gale ended his roar in a rough pant, shoulders heaving. He looked down at his body in wonder. _I've never felt like this before. I feel…more alive…_ He looked at the pendant and it winked at him. _What is this, Sycaña?_

He felt Sycaña's mind press only contentment and slight amusement into his own.

 _You will begin to feel the earth and nature around you in ways you have never_ _ **dreamed**_ _of, little gem. Your Magic and blood only took you so far. Together, we_ _ **will**_ _surpass your limitations._

Gale grinned and his clenched his fists. "All right then," he said aloud. "You've got me ready to kick some serious ass with this new power." At Bluenote, he mocked, "Come on, Mage Killer! You want me dead? You want the power Mama Dragon gave me?" He knocked his fists together as his eyes glowed ruby. "Then, let's get ready to rock, _dickface!"_

Bluenote growled as he looked at Gale. He could see the Magic Aura pulsing around Gale. It was thicker than before and had grown into a higher field. There was an underlying green to it rather than gold.

 _How could his aura become this powerful in just a few seconds? He was weak only a few moments ago._

His eyes slid to Gale's breast pocket.

 _And the flower is gone, but he received that pendant instead. With his Magic like this…_

His eyes widened.

 _There's no way… He can't be one…_

"Looks like someone's starting to get the hint," Gale called out in a taunt. "Don't go all soft now, _Warlock_ , 'cause I sure as Hell ain't goin' soft on you."

Bluenote's face slid into his impassive expression. "Your arrogance proceeds you," he warned. "You may have this power, but you have no control over it." Unbeknownst to Gale, Bluenote's retrieved his pocket watch. "You are just a fledgling only beginning to fly. Experience triumphs power."

Gale bared his canines as a symbol of his aggression, his _Teeth of War,_ and a snarl even more animalistic than his others ripped out from his throat. The _Call of War._ "Why the _fuck_ are you talking like you've won?"

Bluenote remained poker-faced. "Because I have." He pressed the symbol on his pocket watch—

—and it _clicked._

In the depths of Lamia Scale's Guild Hall where Spezi sat in his prison, his eyes cracked open.

In the shadows of Margaret Town, a pair of bloodshot eyes opened.

…and in the dank chambers of the underground ruins, Dimaria's entire body _jolted_.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Spezi did not seem to mind his imprisonment one bit. The basement was lightly guarded. His Royal Chimera still dozed off due to not being commanded. The Mages guarding the two of them were youthful ones who thought the world of their Magic and took to gossiping and trying to find reception. Spezi clipped a hand inside his pockets and pulled out his pocket watch. He checked the time. "Hmm… Guess it is about that time," he drawled. He snapped his pocket watch shut before giving a low whistle.

His Royal Chimera opened its eyes.

A Mage came downstairs with excitement in his eyes. "Guys, good news! The Lacrima towers and cable lines should be back up within the hour," he informed. "Master sent out Maroon and Opera help the electricians. We'll be back on the grid soon!"

Spezi's eyes narrowed.

A female Mage sighed in relief. "Thank God," she moaned. "We can finally contact the outside world!"

"I'm sure all the families at the center want to know what happened to our home," a male Mage said thoughtfully. "I hope it puts them at ease."

Spezi frowned.

 _We've got an hour window before this place is officially live. Which means we need to make our move now more than ever._

He glanced at his Royal Chimera which lifted its head for the next order. He signaled a peace sign with his thumb in-between the two fingers. The Royal Chimera got to its paws, shaking its mane. With hard eyes, it began to quietly growl.

 _Amateur Chimera Tamers can't keep their Chimeras under control,_ Spezi thought. _Chimeras are naturally aggressive creatures. But a pro knows if you tame the nobility, the peasants are sure to follow._

The Royal Chimera nodded at Spezi and pawed the floor four times.

Spezi nodded back. He took out his cigarettes and got out one. To the Mages, he shouted, "Hey! Can I get a light over here?"

The Mages instantly sneered at him for such a request. "Not on your life, asshole," one of the brazen Mages snapped.

Spezi shrugged. "It's just a smoke," he reasoned. "C'mon, I go _crazy_ if I don't have a smoke every now and then." He got up and went to his prison bars. "Besides, I'm stuck in here anyways. What's the harm in giving me a light?"

The Mages looked at each other as though conveying a silent message. One Mage got up—a male with illustrious hair—and stalked over to him with heavy reluctance in each footfall. With eyes hidden behind shades, Spezi could not tell if the boy's eyes were fearful or glaring. The boy sighed. "Hold it up."

Spezi did so.

The boy snapped his fingers.

Much to Spezi's surprise, a small explosion came off the end of the cigarette to ignite. He took a gracious drag and sighed the smoke. "Thanks, kid. I can rest a bit easier," he said.

"I didn't do it so you could 'rest a bit easier'," the boy snapped. "Cut the bullshit. We're not buying your 'nice guy' act." He turned around to stalk away.

Spezi took another drag and puffed it out through his nose. "Y'know, cigarettes are _really_ unhealthy for the human body."

The boy gave Spezi one of those looks when you did not know where a conversation was going. _"Yeah…?_ I know that," he said slowly.

Spezi puffed more smoke. "Many smokers think they only damage their health with cigarettes, but that's not the case," he continued. "Did you know cigarettes emit low levels of carbon monoxide? If a single person smokes…"—he took another drag—"smoke detectors can't pick it up. They weren't made to detect such low level of carbon monoxide."

Now the other Mages were becoming more and more confused about this. A female Mage piped up. "Okay, we get it. Smoking is bad. Maybe take your own advice next time."

Spezi closed his eyes, smirking. "I wasn't done speaking, little girl. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt your elders?"

The female Mage growled. "Just _who do you—?!"_

Her friend stopped her and held her back physically. He glared at Spezi. "Get to the point, _Tamer."_

Spezi snorted. "You say, 'Tamer' like it's an insult, but don't you have an S-Class Tamer in your ranks?" He took another hit. "Anyways, some cigarettes give off more carbon monoxide than others. It's not some conscious thing manufacturers pull unless you know the right people." He took another. "Now, kids, any facts you have about carbon monoxide?"

A male Mage raised a finger. "Well, it's toxic and potentially lethal, isn't it?" he remembered. "It's odorless and tasteless and colorless. It forms some sort of ground-level ozone."

Spezi puffed more smoke, flooding the room. "You would be correct, kid, except you're missing that it's a flammable gas."

The Mages now watched as Spezi took his next drag.

"It's a funny thing about Chimera," Spezi began, changing topics. "In the ancient Encan times, Chimera were rumored to be these wild beasts with powers uncontrollable. Nowadays, the normal Chimera can't do more than be aggressive and maybe you'll get that rarity that can do a little parlor trick. But, did you know Royal Chimera…"

The Royal Chimera bared a snarl.

Spezi's eyes glinted. "...breathe _fire?"_

The Royal Chimera roared and flames flooded out of its mouth. The second the flames hit the air—

—the entire room was overwhelmed in a raging _fire._

" _Tepid…Storm!"_

In a matter of moments, storm clouds thundered and gathered under the roof of the basement. The clouds cracked as they poured out rain and howled wind. The wild flames stood no chance against a storm of such magnitude and withered and withered until the rowdiest of flames had died. Only a few resilient embers stayed alive, but that was it. The storm had completed its job and vanished. The Mages were found in a protective bubble of energy that burst when the coast was clear. The basement had suffered through scorch marks that would never leave. But what angered the Mages was seeing both cages empty of their charges.

One of the males cursed. _"Goddammit!"_

°•°•°•°

The gray clouds rumbled, clearly still agitated about something.

The gateway to the M. Renner Park was wide open and the park itself was full of darkness. Two Chimera peeked out of the shadows with their gleaming eyes and growls hanging off their maws. But, they did not need to step out of the shadows for this particular visitor. They would keep watch.

The clouds rumbled even louder.

Jacob Lessio stood in front of the gateway in his suit and blood shot eyes. He had a hand on his pocket watch. "I can practically smell the fighting," he muttered, "but that's not my job here." He opened his pocket watch to check the time. "We have an hour until we need to leave…"

 _TICK._

The clouds snarled and howled.

 _TOCK._

"…so, let's get to work."

The pocket watch snapped shut.

 _TICK._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 038**

 _Last Stand_

私たちはこの戦いを終わらせなければなりません！私たちの最後の立場は今ここです！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

In the slums of the chambers, Dimaria began to physically vibrate. Her eyes were wide and blank as hurried mumbles tumbled out of her mouth. It looked like she was having a seizure like the one Mary Jane had been through, but there was something different about it this time. This was no seizure.

Laxus had put himself in front of his daughter as he watched Dimaria apprehensively. "What's wrong with _her?"_ he demanded to know.

Andele was already on it as she put Dimaria's head in her lap. Her hand glowed as she touched Dimaria's temples. "There's a Curse buried deep inside her being," she admitted. "Time Magic is a Curse unto itself, but this is a different type of Curse. A Demon's Curse."

Luna and Mary Jane's eyes widened while Laxus had to know, "How could that be possible? Is she a Warlock?"

Andele shook her head. "No. She's only been tainted by a Curse like Misses Cheney," she described. "Her Curse is a forcible one. There was no consent whatsoever to it. She's only reacting like this as her body cannot respond to a Curse like this."

Igneel listened close to Dimaria's words. "I'm on my way," she mumbled quickly. "The plan is in motion. Yes, yes, that's it. Activate, activate. You will listen to Master."

"She sounds insane," Igneel admitted darkly. He still had not forgotten Dimaria's crimes. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can keep her stable," Andele assured. "As long as her pulse is stable and I can keep a grip on her soul, I should be able to keep the Curse at bay."

"Did you ever think about doing Alkahestry straight onto the Curse?"

Everyone looked at Peter who suddenly became self-conscious that he had spoken.

Andele turned her ear in Peter's direction, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Peter's eyes flicked around nervously until they landed on Mary Jane's. She tipped her head and gave him a subtle nod. He let out a breath and tried to relax himself. "I mean wouldn't that make sense? Alkahestry is a direct reflection onto the soul. It helps heal it and stabilize it. You want to stabilize a Curse? Use Alkahestry directly onto it and you'll stable it _and_ the soul. There might be some backlash, but…"

Andele looked surprised at that. "I hadn't thought of it like that." She smiled. "Thanks, Peter. I'll try that."

Mary Jane eyed Peter in surprise and unhidden wonder. "Wow, Peter… How did you know that?"

Peter tried to shrug like it was no big deal, but anyone could see the boy was preening under Mary Jane's attention. "I don't know," he admitted. "It just…felt natural, I guess."

Sparkles flittered around Mary Jane and in her eyes. _"That's so cool!"_

Igneel watched as Mary Jane doused Peter in endless questions to appease her fascination. His eyes softened and he looked away.

A whine.

Igneel blinked to see Lelantos and Actaeon were beside him, Lelantos holding the red scarf in his jaws. Igneel took the material away in a fluid motion and stared at it like it had answers he needed. He offered a weary smile to both hounds. "Thanks, guys," he murmured as he gave them each a scratch between their ears.

Icarus noticed Luna was not as impressed at Peter's knowledge and instead she stared deep into the medium like she was configuring a puzzle. He lapped her cheek before nuzzling it with his tongue out, panting.

 _What is wrong, Pup? I feel your agitation._

Luna frowned. _I don't know,_ she admitted. _I just… Something about this feels too wrong and too easy, doesn't it? I mean, yeah, the fighting stopped, but how come we didn't see Nayda or Erion? Where are they?_

The medium dully glinted.

Icarus frowned as well, pulling in his tongue. _You are right. We should be wary as of now. Until we see the Guardian Duo, we must assume they are unwell. But I must remind you of your exhaustion. You have faced more dangerous than you should have in these past couple of days. You need to rest and replenish your strength._

Luna closed her eyes as Icarus nosed her hair. "Yeah," she murmured aloud. "Maybe you're right." Her eyes opened back up to look at the medium.

 _But, still,_ she thought privately, _I can't help but think we're missing something big._

* * *

The second Sheik stopped was the second everyone else did as well. The odd familiar bound up the nearest tree and disappeared into the branches without preamble. Everyone caught their breaths from the run as Zelda's eyes began to glow. Miss Pink looked confused at the action with her hands on her knees and pants falling out of her mouth. "What is she doing?" she wheezed.

Riza decided to educate the group. "The bond between person and familiar varies in strength. A strong bond between a familiar and their master means an organic link has been established. Their minds, their eyes, their hearts are in unison."

"They're sharing vision, essentially," Asuna pitched in as she began to set up camp with the rest of her teammates. "It's a nifty trick."

The glow in Zelda's eyes relieved itself and she began to talk rapidly. "If we move one more meter, every Mage will trip the silent alarm. In that time, the Hunters will abandon their haven. If I'm right, there are explosives underground connected to the silent alarm. The Hunters will have thirty seconds to move."

"And, everyone else will die," Naomi said sullenly.

Panther Lily placed an assuring hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Worry not, little warrior," he rumbled. "This is the exact reason why Gray Jaguar was a fully-operational team of Spiritless."

Jackson was already three-fourths the way putting on his gear. As he grunted in putting on his gloves, he spoke, "Huntress, what's the visual?"

Zelda's eyes began to glow once more and she vocalized what she saw—what Sheik saw. Sheik's night vision made the world tinted in green, but it gave them the advantage in the darkness. They were perched on a branch of the last tree at the border. From there came fields upon fields of tall grass. But the tall grass was nothing in comparison to the fenced plant they saw. There was no smoke or sign of movement from the outside, which was peculiar.

"We're near an abandoned power plant," Zelda mentioned. She narrowed her eyes as Sheik did to zoom in on the symbol and she saw embedded into one cooling stacks. She saw a rusty circle protecting the letter **M** and **C** with a leaf between them. "I see the symbol. There's an 'M' and a 'C'."

Leandro's eyes flashed in flat recognition. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Romeo turned to Leandro. "Sound familiar?"

Leandro took a hit of his vape. "Yeah," he grunted. "Maille and Cybele Generating Station. Bitch place to work at, but I was an engineer there straight out of high school and trade school and did a bit of repair work." He shook his head at the piss-poor memories. "God, I _hated_ that shit hole."

Oswald had already set up a makeshift station of his Archive Lacrima. He was extracting all he could about the power plant and typed furiously. He came upon his first firewall and ran his programming for the password. "I can get the blueprints for the power plants for us to use," he informed. He was past the first defense mechanism and onto the second. The programming ran again. "It's rather unfortunate their security system uses the same power as their main power. I can't access any feed without having to reboot the entire system."

Asuna grinned as she knelt down with a backpack. "But it _is_ rather fortunate we have my Spider's Nest collection." She carefully pulled out two drones from one bag, each with four black balls latched onto them. "Lifted these babies from the black market in Andüsa. The drones double as scanners while their babies can tap into the system."

"We're not stupid enough to think these Hunters are without power," Delgado muttered. He threw something up and the air before catching it. "Got some EMP grenades at the ready and an EMP shield packed up."

As Riza pulled out a strange gun, Alzack had to know. "What do ya got there, ma'am?"

Riza's gun pulsed an odd red color like it had veins. "This is an Ethenator," she claimed as her own eyes rimmed red to match her gun.

Romeo's eyes widened. "I thought those were illegal here?"

Miss Pink looked at Romeo in confusion. "What's an Ethenator?" she questioned.

Zelda explained: "It's a gun that has the ability to scan the amount of Ether or Ethernano a person possesses. If a person exceeds a certain amount, the gun will only stun them and send them into a temporary state of unconsciousness. But, if a person exceeds the levels tremendously, they'll be killed on spot. It works for Mages or Hunters since we both generate a massive amount of energy."

Naomi looked a bit disgruntled at such weapons as she watched Delgado and Jackson synch themselves with their own Ethenators. "How could technology like that even exist?"

Panther Lily fell grave at such a question. "You'd be surprised the amount of tech that exists in the world—in the _universe_ —to this day. On some countries and planets, scanners exist to calculate a person's Ether Analysis. There are places where technology measures the probability of someone committing a crime. You think the _Ethenators_ are horrifying?" He shook his head as something haunted flecked his eyes. "You haven't _seen_ 'horrifying'."

"Lieutenant," Oswald called with a hint of warning. He switched out to his L-Pad and used his face to log in. At just the tap of a few buttons, he was able to control a drone and did a bit of test. "All right. Asuna, give Leandro the other L-Pad. He'll take control of the other drone."

Leandro's eyes went wide at that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's hang on a sec," he tried to stop. He refused to take the L-Pad Asuna tried to offer him. "Why _me?"_

"You said you worked as an engineer and a repairman for this company," Oswald reminded. "From the schematics I have here, each plant is similar to the last. Besides myself, you are the only other one I trust to operate the second drone. My team will be busy infiltrating the power plant. Any and all knowledge you have will be valuable." He plucked something out of one of his bags and threw it underhanded at Leandro. "Here."

Leandro caught it just in time to see it was— "An ear piece?"

As Gray Jaguar was checking over their gear for the last time, Panther Lily explained, "You'll need to be in constant contact at all time if you need to say anything. Now. Is there anything you can think of that you should mention before they go on in?"

Leandro frowned. "If the plant was active, I'd say watch out for the Electromonsters, but I can't really say anything if it's abandoned. Not until we get a visual."

"Then, let's get to it," Zelda growled. "We don't have time to keep talking. We need to _move."_

Oswald looked at Panther Lily who nodded. He looked back at his L-Pad. "Leandro, start your drone," he commanded. As Leandro did so, Oswald said then, "Begin ascent."

Both drones rose into the air, one smooth and the other a bit shaky. They broke free from the canopy with the L-Pads capturing their drones' view every inch of the way.

Oswald adjusted his cap. "Begin infiltration."

Both drones zoomed out of the forest and onto the property of the power plant. They stayed high in the sky and scanned for any organic life deemed a threat. Nothing moved in the tall grass besides field mice who stayed pretty close to the boundaries and the occasional night owl that would fly across. When they approached the fence, it was then the scanners picked up heat signatures and movement. Oswald tapped his screen for his thermal scanner to move into night vision. He zoomed in to see beastly things prowling around to protect the borders.

"We've got visuals on five monsters, two sticking close and three off to the side," Oswald reported. He began to run analysis on one of the beasts to see a Mauthe popped up in his magizoology data bank. "Hellhounds."

Riza stepped in to look at the data analysis. "Mauthes," she said as though not surprised. She looked at Zelda. "Think they'll sniff us out?"

"They _are_ Hellhounds," Zelda reminded. "They'll sniff our souls the second we're within boundaries. Luckily, you're talking to an S-Class Hunter. I know how to take them down."

"I've made it to the plant," Leandro announced. He switched his scanner to see through the layers of the plant. He could see human and Hellhound guards, but they were scattered and so few of them. "I've got a lock on at least five Hunters and their Hellhounds, but I've got nothing on the captured Mages."

"Must be underground then," Levy deduced. "Oswald, check the blue prints for anything deep underground."

Oswald was already checking through the power plant schematics and shook his head. "I'm not picking up anything. The lowest level is the water pump."

"Well, what about the hydro-chamber?"

Everyone turned to Leandro who raised an eyebrow. "What?" He glanced around. "Isn't that in there?"

"Is it the lowest level?" Lucy inquired.

Leandro nodded. "It's dank as Hell down there, but it's pretty low, almost like a cave. I just remember having to go down there to cover someone's shift and then vaping. Security is practically nonexistent and it was on the DL from a lot of people. You could do shit down there and it would never make its way to the surface."

"Then, they're down there," Romeo decided. "That's the only reasonable place."

"If it's not on the schematics, it's obvious that this hydro-chamber was made with the intentions no one found it," Asuna pointed out.

Leandro had to agree as he circled around the plant. "Like I said, it wasn't well-known to everyone. You had to use an abandoned maintenance elevator to get down there." Something struck him. "That might be where the Electromonsters are caged. If I think about it, there were never grounds to keep them. But, an unchartered place like the hydro-chamber would've been perfect to keep them insulated."

Alzack hummed. "Those EMP grenades might not be enough to knock 'em out, but it'll stun and confuse them."

Naomi was surprised. "You think the monsters are out?"

"How else are they gonna house Mages if the cages are taken?" Alzack pointed at.

Delgado cut in. "We need inside visuals. Vanderbilt, Leandro."

"Working on it," Oswald grunted. He let his drone travel low. With a careful press of buttons, the drone dispensed a laser to cut through the metal. Oswald and Leandro began to cut through the metal—Leandro had a shakier hand—until a sizable hole was made. They zoomed their drones inside to attach them to the inside of the wall. Like baby spiders would on their mother, the miniature spy drones skittered off the drone and took off in opposite directions.

Oswald tapped a blaring button that said **RETURN HOME** and set down his L-Pad to pull up the surveillance cameras. Everyone watched with bated breath until the first of the cameras were online and data was streamed. Smiles and sighs of relief were heard when they saw hallways, some empty and some not.

"Security is lookin' a bit lax," Alzack commented.

Miss Pink frowned. "Yeah. Why aren't there more of them?"

Zelda answered, "It's the Mauthes. A normal camera can't see a Mauthe, but I know they're there. They make excellent guard dogs." Her eyes narrowed as she saw a Hunter strolling down the hallway with big hair and cold attitude. _"Faye,"_ she snarled.

"You know her?" Natsu asked.

"She slept with my father, so you can say I did," Zelda commented with a sneer. "She's the biggest threat in that building. Lee and the Major must not be back yet." She clenched her fists. "I can take her _easily."_

"Where's this old maintenance elevator you were talking about?" Oswald asked Leandro.

Leandro came up to the screen as Oswald messed with it to make to a holographic 3-D schematic of the building with orange dots as the Hunters and violet as Hellhounds. Leandro tapped on the first level to enlarge it and spun it around until he was near the cooling towers. He zoomed in and pointed where two dots and two violet dots clung together.

"Here," he explained. "The old maintenance elevator was always by the cooling towers. Or I should say nearly in them."

"Looks like it's not heavily guarded," Lucy remarked. "It's a tactic. They won't keep it heavily guarded on the off-chance someone _does_ break in. The most heavily guarded places are the ones everyone knows is the place you need to be."

Panther Lily nodded. "Can you find out where the control room is?" he asked Oswald. "We need to diffuse the barrier before anything."

Oswald tapped a room for it to blow up on the hologram. "It's this room right here. There is one Hunter and two Mauthes. From what the sensors dictate, there's a generator in here giving the Hunters power. Take it out and they'll have no choice but to let the Mages in."

Natsu slammed his flamed fist into an open palm, making his fire flare. He offered a fangy grin. "Then, let's quit chattin' and haul ass. I'm gettin' all fired-up."

°•°•°•°

Invisible paws paced back and forth in front of the abandoned gates of the generating plant. There was no noise, no breaths, no pants, but something was there and something was watching. In the fields of tall grass, humans and a familiar lay in wait. Special shades covered their eyes with masks covering their noses, faces, hair, and mouths. They were armed and ready for the war to come.

Delgado watched through his spectacles as two cold thermal readings of medium mass shifted back and forth in front of him. "Give me a head count," he commanded.

" _The three aren't closing in,"_ Oswald reported. _"Two in front of you haven't moved. Whatever Huntress gave, worked."_

Zelda kept her eyes on both Mauthes. "Mauthes are attacked to the soul, no human scent. I can eliminate our soul scents, but we have to renew it every six hours. But I think this dosage will do us just fine." She turned to the team. "Just remember what I said about the Mauthes and we'll have no problems."

Delgado rumbled, "Saturn, are we a go?"

Silence. Then… _"Clear."_

Delgado relaxed himself. "Firefox, Rogue, Ice Dancer, keep watch on mutts. Do not engage—only distract. Orion Major, Huntress, Lily, Sheik, you're with me on my count on my count in _three…"_

Jackson tensed.

" _Two…"_

Walt and Roy crouched low.

" _One…"_

Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Move in," Delgado ordered.

Gray Jaguar was precise in each silent step. Only the wind and any rumbles of thunder could be heard. The Mauthes continued their prowl and lay in wait for the next soul they could collect, but none of them could sense what was to come. Roy, Walt, and Riza fanned out to ensure the Mauthes were corralled in the event they started to move further from the space. Delgado led the rest of his time wide right in slow, accurate movements.

°•°•°•°

Natsu watched the screen with a pout on his face. The dots indicated the team's movements and they were fast in approaching the fence. "Ah, this _sucks,"_ he complained. _"I_ want to be out there! The gettin's good and I want to show off some new moves!"

"You'd be killed on spot if you were," Oswald said without feeling. "Mages may be strong against other Mages and Spiritless, but you stand no chance against even the weakest Hunter."

A tick park pounded against Natsu's head as he tried to hit Oswald only for Lucy to restrain him with his scarf. _"What'chu say to me, you jerk?!"_

"They're at the fence," Levy observed. Everyone crowded around the screen even more to see the four humans and one familiar had made it to the fence.

Oswald asked, "Broken Hawk, what's your situation?"

" _We've set up a tent,"_ Delgado answered. _"Orion Major is cutting through the chain now. Status, Ice Dancer."_

" _Objectives have yet to move from space,"_ Riza assured. _"Still a-go."_

Romeo crossed his arms. "Let's hope it stays that way."

°•°•°•°

Delgado watched as Asuna finished using her cutters to make a sizable hole for them to crawl in. Once the final one snapped, Asuna caught the cut-off piece in time. Delgado said to this team, "We're in. Ice Dancer, Firefox, Rogue, come quietly."

" _Understood. Coming to you now."_

Delgado looked at Asuna and nodded. Asuna shuffled aside for Jackson, Zelda, and Sheik to wriggle through. As Delgado and Asuna waited for the others, Asuna asked over the link, "Where is border patrol's position?"

" _Two minutes away. You're still a-go."_

Riza, Walt, and Roy came under the tent. After a nod to Delgado, Riza helped her dogs wriggle through before she went. Asuna was the last one to go before Delgado came through. As Asuna turned around to cover their tracks, Zelda began to speak. "From this point on, don't trust anything you see, hear, touch, or smell," she began. "These people aren't just Hunters, they are _Huntsmen_. They understand how to delude the senses. Only another Huntsman can get through their trickery. Establish radio silence. Use your gas masks and stick to the path routed for you."

"Well I feel great about this," Jackson muttered to Riza.

Delgado asked Zelda, "How else can we bypass these tricks?"

Zelda blew out a breath. "As a Spiritless, they shouldn't affect you as much as they would a Mage, but you'll feel a prickle or something off. If you do, then something really is." She looked at her familiar. "Sheik can easily lead you away from any traps or tricks. She'll make sure you all get to the others."

"And, you?" Asuna questioned.

Zelda's gaze darkened. "I'll deal with Faye."

"Don't make it personal," Riza warned.

Zelda rolled her shoulders. "I won't," she promised. "She's the head of the operations and a G-Rank. She's not just a Huntsman. She's a monstrosity beyond it." She locked her jaw. "A monstrosity I can beat." She turned to Asuna. "You'll come with me. Orion Major too. Lily will need defense just in case something goes wrong."

Asuna smirked. "With that voice in my head, nothing can go wrong."

" _Right,"_ Oswald sounded over the link. _"Lieutenant?"_

" _Huntress,"_ Panther Lily rumbled, _"you give the word."_

Zelda nodded and looked at Sheik. _"Go."_

Sheik began to stalk into the night with Delgado, Riza, Walt, and Roy on her tail. Delgado watched as Zelda silently led Jackson and Asuna in a different direction. He, then, turned tail and went off after his group and into the power plant.

°•°•°•°

 _He was trapped deep under water and he knew this, but he did not feel the need to come up for air. He felt like he was at peace as his mouth gave off bubbles. He could see a calm blue light at the surface. He could hear something so tranquil entice him in its song._

 _Two large eyes appeared. They did not hold fury. They held gentility and knowledge._

 _He reached out a hand. "Who are you?"_

 _A snout approached his hand slowly._

 _The eyes turned into red slits as a mouth opened with fangs waiting for blood. "Your end!" The teeth snapped do—_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Silver gasped himself awake with the world a blurred mess.

"Silver?" came quiet, frantic whisper. "Is Silver awake?"

Silver doubled over as nausea claimed his stomach and threatened him. He saw his wrists and the cuffs he was given, but just barely. Everything was a blur to him. "Wha…?" He burped as he tried to keep the contents of his stomachs in. "What's happening?" He looked around to see colors and their shapes, but he could not see clearly. He began to panic. "My contacts—!"

" _Shhh,_ kiddo, easy does it," came a soothing rumble.

Silver scooted a bit to the edge of his cage to see the blurred outline of—"Uncle Gajeel?" He squinted to see the Iron Dragon Slayer better.

Gajeel offered him a lopsided grin spelling his sadness. "Looks like they blinded you, kid."

Juvia was desperate to see her youngest, but the bars forbid her to do so. "Is Silver okay?" she had to know. "Can Silver hear Juvia?"

Silver perked at his mother's voice and his eyes watered. "Mom?" he whispered. "Mom, I'm okay! I'm right here!"

Tears of relief filled Juvia's eyes as she smiled. "Juvia's little wave," she cried. "Juvia is so happy Silver is okay!"

Silver sniffled, beaming. "I'm glad you're okay too." He looked around to see cages and people inside them. "But where are we?" Something hit him. "Oh, my God, Miss T'oree! And, Cade! They were taken!"

Gajeel snorted. "We were _all_ taken, kiddo," he put in. "Welcome to our prison with the Hunters."

"'Hunters'?" Silver echoed.

"Magic Hunters," Gajeel explained. "They are like a Mage's opposite. They track down Magic for a living and these particular Hunters are the military's hunting dogs." He looked angry at the sentence. "And look what dogs do when they're off their leash."

Silver was about to touch the bars to get closer to his uncle. "But what about—?"

"Don't come closer!" Gajeel barked, startling the Prince of the Sea. "Those bars are Anti-Ethernano. One touch from you and they'll fry you."

Silver looked at the bars, alarmed. _I didn't know things like this_ _ **existed**_ _in the world…_

"As for Alien Princess and the skateboarder," Gajeel rumbled, "we can't worry too much about them. We have to worry about getting us and everyone else out of here."

"But, how can we do that?" Silver wanted to know. "How can we if all around us is Anti-Ethernano?"

"Juvia knows we'll find a way," Juvia said firmly. "Silver is to not give up. Juvia will get her wave and her beloved and best friend out of here."

Silver's eyes widened. "Dad's here too?"

Juvia saddened. "Juvia knows her beloved is here, but she can't see him. Juvia knows she will find him again."

Gajeel agreed to that. "Don't worry, woman, we'll bust out the perv."

 _CLANG. CLANG._

A door was throttled open as heavy boots and paw steps marched down the hall. The Mages set in their cages scooted back like scared animals while some curved their spines in blatant aggression and hatred towards their keepers. Gajeel put a finger to his lip for Juvia and Silver and they both kept silent.

…until the boots stopped in front of Silver's cage.

Silver trembled and kept his eyes down.

A smirk. _"Aw,_ look at the poor thing," came a coo. "He's so scared and all shaking and sweaty."

Silver swallowed.

Manicured nails slid through the bar. Silver jerked when they touched his face and he felt his skin burn from the contact. He whimpered a bit at the pain.

" _Sh-sh-shhh,"_ came soothe. "There, there, boy, nothing to be afraid of. I'm a friend here. I'm here to help you see your father."

Silver tensed and stopped shaking.

"Good boy," came praise. "We've always wondered… Did the Curse gene pass from the sire all the way down to his youngest spawn? We know your brother has the gene. It's in his blood. Your sister is barren, but _you…"_ Nail raked through Silver's hair. _"You_ could be another successor."

"He is _not!"_ Juvia profusely shot down. "Silver has only Water Magic! He has no Curse! Juvia and her beloved made sure!"

"Then, you shouldn't be worried of us checking one last time, right?" came purr. Nails came down Silver's face until a finger caressed his lips. "Nothing to hide, nothing to fear, right, little boy?"

Silver swallowed again.

The finger came down until a hand caught his chin.

"Don't fret, little boy. I'm here to save you."

The hand forced Silver's head up and his eyes caught the woman who deemed herself his savior. He had never seen such eyes. She had a small dot for a pupil and a ring around it with three dots attached to it. Her skin did not seem… _human_. She carried herself with maroon skin with two orange strips on each arm. She had pointed ears, but not a hair on her head.

"In your language, my name is Caeryssa," she introduced, showing off her canines. "Believe me, little boy, we are going to have _so_ much fun together."

⌜ **UNKNOWN**

 _ **Name**_ _: Caeryssa_

 _ **Age**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Likes**_ _: N/A_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: N/A_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: What exactly_ _ **is**_ _Caeryssa?_ ⌟

Caeryssa gently let Silver go and retracted her hand. She strutted away without further word and the two male Hunters and their Mauthes followed her like dogs.

Silver began to breathe heavily only after the door was shut.

Gajeel glared down the hallway. "Who the fuck was that?"

Juvia glared too. "Juvia doesn't know, but Juvia refuses for Silver to be taken," she promised. She glanced down worried at Silver's cage. "Silver needs to breathe, okay? _Breathe."_

Silver found himself blinking rapidly as he tried to keep his shaking breathing steady. "M-Mom," he wheezed.

Juvia did not care about the burn of anti-Ethernano. She reached an arm through the bars to reach out to her son. She did not even flinch at the pain. It was worth it to feel Silver's cheek and caress it. "No one will hurt Silver, my wave," she promised in whisper, thumbing his skin. _"Shhh_. We'll be okay."

Gajeel watched as Juvia gave as much of a mother's love to her boy as she could through the pain of her prison bar. Ruby glinted with secondhand pain for his nephew as the prince whimpered and tried to keep breathing.

 _Damn. Poor kid. He shouldn't have to go through this. None of them should._

His eyes hardened as they turned to his shackles.

 _I've gotta protect all of them from this. I won't let them go through the same thing as_ _ **her.**_

* * *

" _Dolly was one of the first of two-hundred and seventy-seven from the clone generation that was successfully born and grown into adulthood."_

 _Cade did not even deign to write down the notes. His laptop might have been out and his hand was on the keyboard, but it had nothing to do with the genetics lecture. His headphones confined his ears into hearing the sounds of **League of Legends**. His Champion—Lux, the Lady of Luminosity—was facing against a Fiora player named xxXParfume23Xxx as his team tried to beat another that the matchmaker had set for them. _

" _Dammit, you bitch ass, stay out of it," Cade growled under his breath as one of his team members tried to assist him. "I have it under control."_

 _A prod to his shoulder._

 _Cade froze. He slowly turned his head—_

— _and immediately wanted to shrivel up and die when he saw_ _ **her.**_

 _His crush since freshman orientation._

 _Cade was quick to take off his headphones and offer her a sheepish grin. "Miss Cassie," he greeted a bit awkwardly. "Uh…" His eyes darted to his laptop and he was quick to close it, putting his elbow on it and propping his cheek on his fist. "What brings you all the way to the top, Miss TA?"_

 _Cassie rolled her eyes—they were a light brown, but Cade would swear they had gold in them—and shook her thick hair of honeyed brunette. "Mister le Fay," she began in that strict tone, "while I understand genetics with Professor Morrison isn't the **best** way to spend your Friday evenings, **please** remember he **does** questions before, during, **and** **after** his lectures to ensure **all** his students are awake and at attention." She looked at his spread, and Cade's stomach dropped at the hardening disapproval when she saw he did not even have his PRS Clicker out. "But I guess it doesn't matter since you didn't even have the decency to take out your clicker."_

 _Cade fumbled with his bag. "I have it!" He was visibly relieved when he felt his clicker in one of his pockets and pulled it out to show it to Cassie. "See? Better?"_

 _Cassie looked revolted._

 _Cade frowned and looked at his clicker. His eyes widened when he saw a condom stuck on it. "That wasn't me," was his automatic response._

 _Cassie sighed. "I don't care what you do on your own free time, Mister le Fay," she assured him._

" _It_ _ **wasn't me,"**_ _Cade insisted as he flicked off the condom. "Miss Cassie, I_ _ **swear**_ _I didn't—!"_

" _I don't have time for your excuses," Cassie said, terse. "Please, quiet yourself." She turned back around to begin her descent. "And, I hope you come to the TA Session this Sunday. You'll need it."_

 _Cade could not just watch her turn her back on him. Not now. Not when she was so close to him. It was impulse (he would swear on his great-grandfather's grave) that made him get out of his seat and latch onto the wrist of the teacher's assistant. He saw her whip around with a scold on her mouth, but her eyes melted into a surprise because…_

 _Well, because he was kissing her._

 _Cade held a cheek of hers in one hand and cupped the back of her head with another. He could feel her hands wrap around him as she slowly reciprocated into the kiss._

'I've been waiting to kiss her since I saw her during orientation last year. Her lips… They're so warm…'

 _The kiss was forced to end when they both needed air. Cade smiled as he heard the girl of his dreams panting from their sweet kiss. "Never knew you had it in you, Miss Cassie," he purred. He opened his eyes—_

— _to see T'oree staring back at him._

 _Cade let out a noise of surprise as he flinched back. "Tor?" he gasped out. It was strange but suddenly there was a distance between them. He felt like they were oceans apart. In fact, if he really took a look at his surroundings, he would see his university campus had faded away to make room for an actual ocean._

 _T'oree floated above the water with her orange skin and mesmerizing eyes. "Lord Cadorius," she murmured. "You don't really want to go back to your world, do you?"_

 _At that, Cade's face darkened. "Of course I want to go home, just like you," he snapped at her. "I can't just leave my family behind!"_

" _But you already did that."_

 _Cade's eyes widened. He turned around and was transported somewhere else he had not been in a while. He was back on the countryside of Hadong, in South Korea. He could see the luscious fields of green tea leaves before him. He saw women gathering the tea leaves like always. A couple of men riding horses trotted by and sung their greetings to the women with abashed hope one of them would look up and smile at them._

" _My Min-jae…"_

 _Cade winced and looked back. He saw the family house. It was a traditional Korean house—a_ _ **hanok**_ _—and it had not changed from the second he had left it with the flowers still in bloom and the bushes needing to be trimmed before they grew too high. But he ignored the little flaws he catalogued as he stared at the woman waiting for him. His hand went to the cap on his head and he took it off to show respect to her. To his…_

" _ **Eomma…"**_

 _Her beautiful eyes softened as she took in her son. She had not changed at all with her dark hair showing streaks of silver from the strain on her life. Her laugh lines at least showed she had lived in happiness. She smiled at him._ _ **"Adeul…**_ _My Min-jae…" She still had not moved from the steps._ _ **"Are you back to stay?"**_ _she said in Korean._ _ **"It's been so long since you've been home. We've all missed you."**_

 _Cade fidgeted at that. "_ _ **Eomma… I've still been studying hard at**_ _Duke_ _ **in America,"**_ _he told her in fluent Korean. He perked and began to smile._ _ **"B-But I'll be home for—"**_

" _ **You'll never return home."**_

 _Cade's eyes widened before they shimmered and looked to the right._ _ **"I know I've been away for a while, but I promise to come home,"**_ _he vowed._ _ **"I'll make it back home to you, Eomma."**_

" _ **If you meant that, then why did you steal the necklace?"**_

 _Cade looked up to see—_

— _a sword about to strike him down._

 _His eyes homed in on the blade as fear forced his body to shake and he heard a voice boom._ _ **"You will become fit for the title as the next King Art—!"**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cade awoke to spluttering as water drenched his entire upper body. He felt like he could freeze if he were not careful, but he shivered regardless. Even if drowsiness was his enemy, he could feel his clothing had been stripped from him except for his boxer-briefs and his necklace. He sneezed and coughed, but he was given no time to adjust to his new state when he felt rough fingers grab his shoulders and haul him to his feet. He did not understand the language being snarled at him as he fell over and onto his knees. He was yanked up to his feet again and pushed.

That was when Cade felt something heavy on his hands and wrists.

His eyes struggled to stay open and keep everything focused, but he saw them. He saw the shackles and the chains.

 _Wha…? Wha happened to me…?_

There was the sound of door slamming open and barking orders in this rough tongue full of squishy, wet snarls and grunts.

Cade grunted when he was shoved into a room too bright for his eyes and far too clinical for his nose. He fell again and curled into a ball. He was still freezing cold from being woken up and it was hard for him to move when everything felt so heavy and time felt slow.

"Sir," came angelic murmur, "I will be putting you in a hot bath to warm up."

Cade's teeth were shattering as he felt leather gloves grab his skin, but he tried to protest, "D-Don… D-D-Don-Don…touch…m-meh…m-m-m-m-me…"

A sigh. "Please, don't make this any more complicated than it is."

The next thing Cade knew, he was dropped in what he felt was scalding hot water. Harsh tingles shot up his body as heat cracked his cold and laid a burning hand on his body. He hissed, still trembling. He felt icy hot and it was not a good feeling.

A scrub lathered in soap tore into his skin.

Cade shut his eyes as his teeth chattered. Shame, humiliation, anger—they invaded his mind. "Stop it," he grunted. _"Stop."_

The scrub did not stop. "Sir, I have to get you cleaned up in time for your showcase."

Cade was about to open his eyes, but soap and water was dumped on his head. His nose burned and he was left spluttering and wheezing.

He heard a door open and footsteps enter. "Mistress, I had to sedate V-fourteen-zero-forty-one once again."

A heavy sigh. "That Sun Princess may be trouble, but she will bring in more money than she is worth."

Something struck Cade as he regained feeling in his arms enough to whip his bangs back.

 _T'oree… Oh, God,_ _ **T'oree!**_

"Make sure she is prepped for her showcase and awake," this "Mistress" commanded.

"Of course, Mistress."

Footsteps left as the door shut.

Cade wiped his eyes to take in his surroundings. To him, he related it to a dressing room like they had for theater. He saw a closet of clothes, mirrors with lights, and various posters on the wall. Many of them did not look familiar to him for the language was strange.

"Where am I?" Cade panted. _"Where's T'oree?"_ He looked up to glare at this alleged Mistress—

—and was completely taken back.

The woman looked human if it were not for her blue skin.

The Mistress offered him a look of contempt. "You find yourself on the star of the House of O," she explained in a monotone voice. "Now, I suggest you allow me to finish preparing you for your showcase, E-seventy-two-one-thirty-six. The better you look, the better chances you have to belong to a richer handler."

The Mistress began to wash Cade's hair as confusion hit him. "A 'showcase'… 'Handler'?" he repeated. "'Star' and 'House of O'? The Hell does that mean?"

The Mistress sprayed Cade's hair to get the conditioner out. "You will be auctioned off to the highest bidder," she said plainly. "If your showcase is masterful, perhaps a rich handler will—"

Cade turned horrified. "You're trying to _sell me?!"_ he nearly shrieked. "That's not _legal!_ You can't _sell_ people!"

"Once you were deposited onto House Property, we have the right to sell you however we see fit," the Mistress told him, raking her hands through his hair to ensure she got everything out.

Cade gritted his teeth. "Oh, forget this!" he sneered. He began to feel for his Magic. "You can't—! _Ah!"_ He felt a roll of pain electrify his body and make him freeze. His hand shot up to his neck where the pain was at its most, but he let out a cry when his fingers burned.

The Mistress did not even flinch. "The use of any Ether is hereby prohibited to all prospects," she droned. "Doing so will illicit punishment through your Anti-Ether collar. Shocking is just a warning."

Cade coughed and looked down. He could not see his collar, but what surprised him was—"My necklace," he whispered.

The Mistress eyed the pendant like it offended her. "For some reason, the necklace is attached to you. Each time someone attempted to take it off, it killed them."

Cade clasped the pendant and could feel the souls of the knights through it.

 _Thanks, you guys, for being there for me._

"Don't think it gives you an edge over your handlers," the Mistress said in subtle warning. "If comes to them commanding you remove it, you will remove it or will be subjected to punishment."

"What the Hell did I ever do to you people?" Cade demanded to know. He slapped her hand away and rose up from the water in his show of defiance. "I've never been arrested; I've never committed a felony; I've never—!"

"You are from Earth," the Mistress said flatly. "Yet, you immigrated to Earth Land illegally—"

"I didn't go _willingly!"_ Cade snapped. "I was sucked into it—!"

"No matter the reason, you committed the act of illegal immigration," the Mistress said. She stood up and regarded him like she would a misbehaving child. "You and the Second War Princess of Vanhalla are in violation of inter-dimensional law. There is no record of you requesting citizenship on Earth Land—"

"The queen of fucking Fiore gave us permission!" Cade said, exasperated.

The Mistress did not even tick an eyebrow. "No papers, no permission."

Cade was quaking in anger. "Let T'oree and I go _now!"_ he roared. "We don't _deserve_ to be here!" He climbed out of the pool. "We don't—!" His words were cut off when he felt pain shocking him. He tripped over the side of the tub and fell onto his shoulder, hissing his pain.

The Mistress hovered over him. "Once you have been selected, there is no need to try and argue. All you need to fear is how your handler will treat you."

Cade snarled as he tried to gain his bearings. "I am Fairy Tail," he spat. "We don't _believe_ in _slavery."_

"You thought you would get a master like a slave?" The Mistress yanked Cade up by his neck. She ignored his anger to hook a finger under his collar and drag him to his chair. "Masters imply servitude. _No_. You are an exotic animal. For that, you need a handler." She forced him onto the chair and turned his head to face the mirror.

Cade saw his image and wanted to cringe. It seemed he had put up a fight with his detainers—a fight he could not remember. There was a cut on his lip and marks on his arms and chest that were scarily close to claw marks and abusive bruises. He looked at his forearm to see someone had inked his identification number.

His hands tightened on the grips of the chair when the Mistress yanked his head up for his eyes to meet her orange ones.

"Do not worry, Earthling," she said. "When I am finished with you, you will be worth at least one-hundred thousand." She forced his head forward before placing her cold hands on his temples. "Now, relax…"

Cade broke into a panic when he felt something creeping into his mind. "Wait!" he pleaded. "No, wait! Please, don—!"

He was out like a light.

* * *

Creeping through the forest with dark cloud cover was not ideal, but it was doable. Luke had his nose and ears about him while Gary and his Devil resonated to heighten their combined senses and looked through the darkness. The creatures of the night seemed to have cleared out from the forest. They must have sensed the powerful auras coming inward and moved away from potential harm.

Gary scanned the forest with an edge to him.

 _Everything feels off. I can sense Bluenote and Gale, but there are larger presences I can't place. And, then…_

 _Yes,_ his Devil rumbled and he fed the poisonous feeling of unease through their consciousness, _I feel it too. We are being closely tracked._ The Devil shifted their shared gaze to Luke and narrowed their eyes. _Little monk must be protected. Little monk will not survive against Hunters._

Gary snorted as sarcasm flooded between them. _I think we can both agree he'd rather fight a Hunter than have_ **me** _defend him. I can feel his murderous intent towards us. He hates us._

 _ **Me,**_ _Human, not you,_ the Devil corrected as though trying hard to soothe his human half. _He may hate us, but his hatred is rooted to your Curse which is me. I do not blame Little Monk. I have hurt our Angel. I hold responsibility for tainting our light._

They shared _self-reproach_ and _grief_ for their actions. Both of them felt flashes of those incriminating memories in front of their eyes. They would not shy away from their wrongdoings, but it would take some time to embrace them and overcome their flinches of guilt. They found their solace in the remembrance of Nashi's kind words, but it was hard to remember them over the memories of her tears and Luke's burning hatred.

Gary and the Devil stopped when they felt something.

Luke stopped when he noticed Gary did. He spoke not a word, but his heart slammed against his chest.

The wind whistled its lonesome tune and brushed past the trees just to add some backing vocals to its sad song.

Gary could feel his Devil crouch low in his mind as the words reverberated deep within their being.

 _He is here._

Before anything could strike, Gary was thankful he kept himself an arms' length within Luke's space for he swept him into his chest as a spell fell off his lips. _"Ice-Make: Dome!"_

In a burst of speedy Magic, Gary and Luke were surrounded in crystal clear ice freezing to the touch and too thick for anyone to shoot, punch, or force their way through. Luke roughly shoved Gary away in his anger.

"What the Hell was—?"

 _SLAM._

Luke jumped back when he saw a creature he had never seen before attack the barrier. It looked like a dog that had died in the pits of Hell and was resurrected. It was a—

"A Mauthe," Gary growled. He turned his head to see another Mauthe in the background, engaged with the shadows. "It's rare to see two of them without a handler."

A smirk. "Did you miss me?"

Gary grabbed Luke and jerked him back when Lee stepped out of the shadows with his violet swirls of eyes and his jaded smile. Luke did not fight Gary on his grip as he looked at Lee as though he had seen his night terror before him.

 _His_ _**vīrya**_ _is so dark and opposite,_ Luke breathed. _He's a Magic Hunter._

Lee glanced down at Luke and interest sparked his stare. "Oh. Not the Dragneel I was expecting, but, nevertheless, he _is_ one." He came right up to the glass and put a hand on it, reveling how Luke looked at him like fish do when a human got too close to their tank. "Hello, child. My name is Lee Gavrilo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luke let his trembling lip speak for him.

"I hear you have a bit of a mean streak," Lee continued nonchalantly. "Especially towards that mean Devil there." His eyes shifted to Gary. "Ice Devil, did you tell him how it all happened between you, me, and your slut? How you refused to give me what I wanted and you _let_ her get hurt?"

Gary gritted his teeth and his Devil snarled loudly. _"That isn't true!"_ he seethed. "I chose _her—!"_

"Yet, you _still_ let her get hurt," Lee tsked, shaking his head. "Come now, Ice Devil, you think I don't understand the nature of your kind? You're all full of _sin_. It's your _Nature._ You don't love that girl—you don't even _like_ her." His eyes glinted. "But I know how Devils get when their sex toys are taken away from them."

Gary let go of Luke to storm up to the dome walls and slam his fists against them. His Devil peeked out one eye while Gary retained the other, both present for this. "She is _not_ a sex toy, you motherfucker," he thundered. "She's a human being! She has _feelings_ and _rights!"_

Lee rolled his eyes. _"Please._ Now you're making it sound like I'm being a sexist pig," he groaned. "Let's be real here, Ice Devil. You don't have any _real_ feelings. You're a monster fueled with sin."

" _I'm a human!"_ Gary and his Devil argued. _"I'm not a monster!"_

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Funny because that Curse you have tells me you're _not_ human," he pointed out. He leaned his forehead against the ice, violet clashing with ice blue and cerulean. "How do you do it?" he whispered. "How do you pretend to love her when all you want to do is screw her senseless and use her?"

Gary could feel his skin itch and his Devil demanding for his full form to be of use to kill Lee. _"I've_ _ **never**_ _pretended!"_ he boomed. _"I love and respect her!"_

Lee cackled. "You're a _Devil!_ Devils have no feelings of love! You just enjoy the _feeling_ of being inside her! You're fooling yourself if you think you actually love her! You're just trying to justify screwing her!"

" _ **That's not true!"**_ Gary howled, his voice holding both his and his Devil's fury. He shut his eyes. _"I love her! I would never use her like that! She deserves to be loved and treasured! She's my Angel!"_

Lee's smirk broadened. "Oh, Ice Devil, it's _adorable_ when you get defensive. You sure you'd whistle the same tune if she spread her legs for me?"

Gary's eyes snapped open.

Silver swallowed his sclera to give way to burning blue to entertain his irises.

 _LUB-DUB._

He could feel it within him. He could feel the Curse seeping deeper into his soul. He could feel the black blood invading his veins as _skin_ wanted to exchange for _Curse_.

Lee looked like a child on their birthday. "There he is! There's the Ice Devil I've been waiting—!"

 _CRASH._

The ice shattered. Shards flew everywhere in every direction and disappeared back into Ethernano.

A flutter of gold and black.

Lee's eyes widened.

Gary's eyes faded back into shocked cerulean.

For Luke had plunged through the ice with pitch-black hair and the Sword of Leonis was in his hands. He had driven the blade into Lee's side.

Time stood still.

Nobody moved.

Nobody reacted.

Nobody _spoke_.

Lee looked down at Luke like he sword was not in his side. He could care less. He almost looked approvingly at Luke. "You did a great job," he praised like a proud father. "Finally. Your latent powers are showing promising signs."

Luke looked up, glasses gone, with red eyes glowering up at his enemy.

Gary was shaken beyond belief. "Luke," he whispered. "Luke, get out of there."

Lee took to cradling Luke's chin. "Why _should_ he?" he wondered. "Poor boy wants to know the truth about you and I can give it to him. Isn't that what you want, boy?"

Luke hesitated.

" _Luke."_ Gary's voice rang sharp. "Get _away_ from him. Everything he says is a _lie!"_

Lee grinned like he was waiting for Gary to say exactly that. "You know, this takes me back," he sighed. "Doesn't it take you back, Ice Devil? To when we first met? Remember? You certainly didn't think I was lying back then."

"You tricked me and I paid for being a stupid kid," Gary snarled at him. "I know better than to trust one of your kind!" His eyes went straight back to Luke and he held out a hand. "Luke, _come here."_ It was not a question; it was a demand. "Don't listen to a word he says! He's going to tell you things that might sound true, but they're nothing but lies!"

"Oh, Luke," Lee hummed, "I bet you're _tired_ of being told what to believe and what to do. _Hm?_ I can _tell_ you have a strong hatred for the Ice Devil. Is it because of what he did to your sister?"

Luke swallowed, but he did not answer.

" _It's okay,"_ Lee hushed. "It must hurt to see your own sister be close to the man who hurt her the most. You've seen it happen once. We don't want that to happen again, do we?"

Gary looked to see the Mauthes had cut him off from gaining ground. They circled him like predator to weak prey. "Luke!" he shouted. "Luke, don't listen to him!"

Luke's bottom lip trembled. "She's hurting," he croaked. "She's hurting _so much_ and I can't help her."

Lee thumbed Luke's cheek. "Child, you can," he promised. "She's been through too much for you not to help her. Together, we can save her from that path." He turned Luke's head toward Gary. "All he's done to her is what is in his Nature. All Devils do is seduce their prey and use them as toys. They use their Curse to _charm_ them and _chain_ them and _force_ mortals to think they need to be around their maker. And those creatures _disgust_ me."

Luke began to snarl as the red glowed in his eyes.

"No longer will she be enslaved to his ways," Lee whispered just as the snake does to lure his human prey to eat the apple. "No longer will he seduce her and abuse her like this. Because we'll stop him."

" _Luke!"_ Gary pleaded, careful of the Mauthes coming in low for his ankles. "Luke, please, don't listen to him! He's going to—!"

"How?" came Luke's hollow question.

Lee said his next words deliberately. _"We're going to kill him."_

Silence.

Gary watched Luke contemplate the offer made and his hope all but plummeted. _We can't fight him and the Hunter at the same time. I have to protect him!_

 _Little monk hears many things, but little monk knows what to hear for._

Gary was confused at that. _What do you mean?_ He came out of his thoughts to see Luke remove his sword from Lee's side. _No…_

Luke kept his sword at his side as he turned to face Gary.

Lee chuckled, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You've done well," he praised. "It is time for—!"

 _SHING._

Gary's eyes widened.

Lee's mouth opened for a silent scream.

A limp hand and half a wrist were on the ground with blood spitting out and bone cleanly sliced off. The skin instantly discolored with no hope of returning to what it once was.

Lee dropped to his knees at the raw pain when he processed his hand was gone and part of his wrist. Blood spurted out of the open wound. Without any gauze, he could potentially bleed out.

Luke flicked his blade and the blood came clean off.

Gary looked at the Mage in horror. "Luke…"

Luke turned around to face Lee on his knees. "People like you disgust me," he muttered. "You use other people to get what you want. Manipulation is everything to you. You were going to use me to do your dirty work." He pointed his blade at Lee and put the tip right under Lee's chin so the Hunter was forced to look into Luke's callous eyes. "I'm not your pet to control. I won't kill for you. I won't kill at all. I'm better than that. And, if the day comes that Gary needs to be put down, I will unsheathe my blade and do it alone."

Gary smiled twitchily as both he and his Devil gulped at the murderous aura surrounding Luke.

 _At least his heart is in the right place._

Luke let his sword revert back to a coin as his hair flared back to pink and his eyes went to their normal honeyed amber. He caught it and pocketed it before turning away from Lee and back to Gary. The Mauthes snapped at him, but Luke walked straight past them to get to Gary.

Gary tried to give Luke a little thumbs-up. "You did—!"

"Shut up," Luke whispered fiercely. "I didn't do it for you—I did it for _me_. I'm going to put you down under my terms if you _ever_ use my sister like that. You'd do the same if Julia or Silver were used."

Gary sweatdropped. "You have a point."

"Besides—" Luke held his stomach as a hand came up to his hand, cheeks bloated. His face began to turn green and sweaty. "I feel so sick," he bemoaned. "I hate the smell of blood and just cutting off his hand made me want to throw up. I never want to do that again." He hunched over when his stomach threatened to give way.

Gary frowned. "I understand why you did what you did, but you need to be careful next time. Cutting off his hand isn't something I'd repeat. But…" He ruffled a hand through Luke's hair. "You did good." Sparkles soared off Gary. "I'm so proud of—!"

Luke shoved Gary away as he got down on all fours and vomited. He coughed the last of it and spat into the ground with his body shaking. "Don't touch me," he said in a weak moan. "I still don't like you and I don't want you to be proud of me. I just did what Sensei asked. And Nashi would kill me if I let you die."

Gary's happiness shriveled.

 _Why does he make it sound like he's the S-Class Mage here?_

" _Hmm-hmm."_

Gary glared over at Lee. The Magic Hunter did not seem that perturbed at his lost limp. In fact, Lee looked giddier than he should have been. He covered his wound with his hand, uncaring of infections. He got up and his Mauthes came to his aid.

"You should've gone for my chest," Lee chortled. He let his wound bleed free. One of his Mauthes padded up to the wound and simply breathed on it. Without fail, the bleeding stopped. In rapid process, muscle and skin healed through fast covers of scabs that would fall and fresh skin left in its place. Lee patted his stub. "Better."

Gary shifted in front of Luke with his Devil in his eyes. He crouched low as his wings expanded and his Curse snapped onto his skin, dipping his hands and part of his arms in ice and darkness.

Lee chuckled. "Oh, Ice Devil… Acting like a guard dog? This should be fun."

The Devil paced in Gary's head, teeth bared and ready for blood. _He will not touch_ _ **maõ'bo shakta ka malã'ika. Malã'ika**_ _trusted us with Little Monk._

 _He's family,_ Gary told. _We'll protect him no matter what. But…_

Lee wasted no time raising his remaining hand and letting energy swirl around his flesh. "Come, Bateman." He blew on the swirl of energy and watched as it morphed and warped until the form of wolf. It swirled with energy and had the eyes of a purebred apex predator. The Mauthes stood shoulder to shoulder with their alpha, all baring their _Teeth of War_ to the enemy.

Gary's eyes narrowed at the aggression in the air.

 _He's an incredibly strong Hunter. Magic won't work on him._

Cerulean pulsed and widened.

 _Which is why…_

Gary grunted as he felt his Curse do something he had not felt in a long time. He could feel the black blood eat at his blood cells and consume him, yet not drown him. He could feel the freeze of his Ice Devil wrap and strangle his internal organs, merging cold with internal warmth. His ears pointed themselves as silvery-white streaks highlighted his hair. His eyes nearly popped a vessel as cerulean with a ring of icy-blue glowed with hints of silver in the whites. Canines sprouted from his gums and he could feel the strength of his Devil Form course through his human body.

Gary stood up.

The whispers spoke in the back of his head, but they were faint and almost unrecognizable. Because an image outshined the noise. An image of his Angel.

Lee licked his lips as he took in Gary.

 _Finally._

Luke hacked as he felt the arctic swirl around him and chill his blood. He breathed out frost.

 _Frost?_

He wiped his mouth and turned his head.

He froze.

 _Is that…?_

Claws clenched. _"Hunter,"_ came rumble, _"you…"_

Gary's wings extended as he lifted himself off the ground. But he was no longer Gary the Human nor had he crossed the line to a fully-realized Ice Devil. He was a mixture of the two with no battling for control. Their hearts beat as one. They breathed the same air and saw the same thing. He was a Devil and a Human— _they_ were a Devil and a Human.

Their eyes flashed as they waited to sink their claws into the Hunter who brought them endless suffering. _"…are_ _**mine!"**_

°•°•°•°

Nashi turned her head and froze, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

Mystogan did not seem at all amused as he continued to walk. "Nashi, Lance told me about how you tried to freak him out when we were in the mountains. We need to keep moving, not play your games."

Nashi turned to glare at Mystogan. "I wasn't making a stupid joke," she declared hotly. "I really thought I heard something!" At Mystogan's sigh, she raced to match his steps.

"You're probably paranoid and rightfully so," he explained. "We've been walking in the dark for a while now. I'm surprised you haven't tripped over anything."

Nashi hmphed. "I'm wearing the night-vision glasses _you_ gave me. How could I trip?" She was right. While Mystogan kept his normal glasses, he offered Nashi actual goggles for night vision. She may have looked a bit odd wearing them and they sat funny on her nose, but she wore them nevertheless.

"Well, you've been falling all over Gary," Mystogan teased, tone cheeky, "so who's to say?"

Nashi groaned and facepalmed. "Walked right into that one," she guessed. "But, let's be real here: how are you not creeped out yet?" She stepped closer to Mystogan as she looked around the trees. She exhaled sharply at a pair of gleaming eyes only for a squirrel to emerge from a tree, exhausted. She sighed. "I mean can you _imagine_ what we're about to be up against? My stomach is rolling just thinking about it."

"It comes with the territory of being an S-Class Mage," Mystogan educated.

Nashi scoffed and turned away pointedly. "Here we go again... Misty's Sensei Mode."

Mystogan raised a finger. "As an S-Class Mage, you can't afford to let the environment or circumstances invoke fear," he lectured. "You have to be prepared for any event and its outcome, even death." He stopped suddenly.

Nashi stopped too.

"You have to realize death is a big part of being an S-Class Mage, bigger than it is being just a Mage," Mystogan murmured like he was giving her advice in the back of the class. "We take on jobs that would kill a lesser Mage. We're forced to sign a waiver before each official S-Class mission and above under the pretense we could very well not come home. In fact, when you are first inducted, Master will have you write out your will."

That surprised Nashi. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, clearly not believing it. "That's like military-guard crap."

"We put our lives on the line too," Mystogan pointed out. "There's certain things you'll know when you become an S-Class Mage, but you should know this: you want to get to this rank, you have to understand the price." He lifted his chin and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He saw the somber expression on Nashi's face. He sighed and put a hand on her head. "But, don't think about it yet. You've got some time before the exams, okay? You need to focus on self-reflection and growing stronger." He walked forward.

Nashi followed after him, head ducked down.

" _We take on jobs that would kill a lesser Mage. We're forced to sign a waiver before each official S-Class mission and above under the pretense we could very well not come home. In fact, when you are first inducted, Master will have you write out your will."_

 _That's crazy,_ Nashi thought. _How could she make anyone do that? Everyone was so young when they made it to S-Class. What exactly happens when you get to that level? And what price do you pay?_

Nashi remembered Gary's detached expression months ago when they were plotting for their saving of the children in Muru Town. She remembered Mystogan and Lance unfazed at them potentially being trapped in the mountainside.

 _I can't let myself think too hard on this. I'm going to become S-Class and become his equal no matter what._

Seraphim chuckled. _Your feelings for the Devil are complicated on the surface, but the true feeling in your heart is simple, little one. Are you sure rivalry is all that is there?_

 _Oh, shut it, you,_ Nashi angrily snapped. _Just be supportive and help me with my goal._

Seraphim chuckled, but he said nothing.

Nashi and Mystogan continued their trek deeper in the woods. Nashi found herself tensing as she felt large auras pulsating to the east of her, but when she saw Mystogan unfazed, she tried to follow his lead. Still, she kept glancing to the east as her skin tingled.

 _It's so strong even_ **I** _can feel it. What the heck is happening between Gale and Bluenote?_

She stopped.

Her skin prickled.

She could feel the spirit of her Magic just barely escape her skin as a personal shield.

 _What is this?_ she whispered to her souls. _I feel such…_ _ **despair**_ _…_

"Keep moving."

Nashi saw Mystogan had not even flinched and waded through the night like it was nothing. She ran to catch up with him. "But, Misty—!"

" _Keep – moving,"_ Mystogan growled under his breath in command.

Nashi closed her mouth bitterly at that and followed him along. She could not help how twitchy she felt as more negativity washed over her. She felt her Magic thrum even more to brush it away.

 _Seraphim,_ Nashi called, _what's going on?_

 _Take off those goggles._

Nashi was confused, but her souls never steered her wrong so she did so. _But, then I can't—_

 _Let me show you._

Nashi's mouth opened as pink covered her irises and pupils like she was possessed. The world to her was different. She could see the living essence within every tree and every blade of grass. She looked over at Mystogan to see him glowing in that same essence. She could see his emotions, his internal struggles, and there was a sweet temptation when she realized she could see into his past.

 _What's going on?_ Nashi fretted.

 _This is the Sight of an Angel,_ Seraphim explained. _We have the power to understand life and death and see it. Look into the path before you and tell me what you see._

Nashi looked dead ahead. She saw something, but it got away from her. She squinted to focus—

—and her eyes widened when she saw it.

She could _see_ despair and sin and the signs of a wayward Curse. She saw its trail. She saw the effect it had on the life around it. All had been tinged with despair but were trying to repair themselves from the blow. She could see that a life had been through here and walked down the same path.

 _A Curse? A Demon's here?_

 _No, little one, for a Demon's appearance would kill innocent life. This is the sign of a Warlock._

Nashi had to think for a moment. _Okay… Bluenote is fighting Gale. But there's that Jacob Lessio guy, right? He must've come through here._ Her eyebrows slammed together. _But, why?_

 _To understand, you must feel the life around you and ask them for guidance,_ Seraphim advised. _Breathe as they breathe and they will show you an answer. They will give you Sight._

At that, Nashi shook her head. _My Soul Sight isn't that powerful, remember?_

 _Use your souls to amplify your powers,_ Seraphim encouraged. _We are here to help you see what you cannot see until you have grown stronger._

Nashi set her lips in a firm line. _Okay_. Aloud, she spoke, "Misty, give me a minute."

Mystogan stopped and whirled around with a question on his lips, but he stopped when he saw the glow in Nashi's eye. Rather than protest in the halt of their progress, he folded his arms. _Interesting…_

Nashi regarded her souls. _What should I do?_

 _Touch and you will See._

Nashi sighed loudly, exasperated. "What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mystogan raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Nashi shook her head in frustration. "What does it mean to 'touch' and I will See?"

Mystogan understood the words as soon as they were spoken. "It's a lesson I've instilled in Luke," he realized. "Everything in life is connected. The grass, the air we breathe, our souls, the stars—we are all connected."

Nashi crossed her arms. "Sounds like some 'use the Force, young Padawan' bullshit that Igneel and Luke preach about," she said flippantly.

Mystogan breathed out a chuckle. "It basically is when you think about it," he had to admit. "But, at the same time, it's different." He adjusted his glasses. "It's different for Mages to feel connected to the world around us. For Luke, myself, and your mother, we meditate and can feel the bonds. I've heard of some Earth Mages being able to feel the vibrations in the earth to connect them to it. But, you… You have the souls of Angels. You must have a way to connect. 'Touch'…" His eyes were drawn to the trees and they lit up. "I see. Touch a tree."

Nashi blinked. "What?"

Mystogan gave her a look.

Nashi shot him a wary look, but she shuffled over to a tree. She closed her eyes and sighed. "This better work." Her hand landed on the thick root of the tree peeking up from the ground.

 _Can you feel the soul of the tree?_ Seraphim asked. _Can you feel its life?_

Nashi's eyebrows furrowed.

 _Don't overwork yourself,_ Seraphim was quick to correct. _This is easy as breathing. No need to focus on the feeling. The feeling is already there._

Nashi relaxed her features and exhaled. _To feel life beneath my fingertips… It's as easy as breathing._ She inhaled. She exhaled. She inhaled.

Something tingled against her fingers.

She exhaled.

The tingling expanded into a sunning warmth.

She inhaled.

She could feel the subtle pulse of a breathing soul within the tree as her hand glowed pink.

She exhaled.

She felt fuzzy as she could feel the inner mechanisms of the tree. She could feel the tree take in carbon dioxide and could feel the process of turning carbon dioxide into oxygen.

She inhaled.

She no longer just felt the tree—she _was_ the tree.

She exhaled.

Mystogan watched in awe as he saw Nashi's subtle glow. She looked like the moon in a way and carried a translucent light, one of early sunset when the magenta sky hit the water.

 _I can feel her Magic Power increase. Is this the work of a Divine Soul?_

As Nashi breathed, Seraphim gave her instructions. _Expand your connection. Touch and you will See._

Nashi inhaled…

She exhaled…

Then, her eyes snapped open as pink took over her eyes. She could feel herself—her _soul_ —shoot through the roots of the tree, but it was something more than that. She was sifting through the _connection_.

 _Think of who you want to See,_ Seraphim urged.

Winter and frost came to mind and in an instant, Nashi found herself above ground once again. It was like she was watching Lacrima-Vision from the way everything was portrayed. She witnessed—

 _Hold on…_ Nashi whispered. _Is that…_ _ **Gary?**_

The man she saw before her was nothing like she had seen or at least it made her mind confused at the sense of déjà vu. She saw him with his dark hair with white-streaked highlights, his pointed ears, and fangs. She saw the look in his eyes of not a Devil or a man, but an amalgamation of the two. She watched him as he fought off not one but two Hellish canines and their alpha.

 _What…? What's happening? What are those things?_

 _Those are Mauthes,_ Seraphim said. _They are a special breed of Hellhound domesticated by Magic Hunters. They are invisible to the naked human eye, but one day, you will grow strong enough to see them without me. Their leader is a Familiar._

Alarm sprung. _Is a Demon nearby?_

 _Familiars were not always a demonic trait. A Familiar used to be a wizardly companion, an extension and physical representation of their Magic. Familiars can come in all forms. If you think about it this way, your mother's spirits serve as her Familiars._

Nashi's gaze was drawn to her younger brother who looked sick to his stomach. _Luke… Oh, no!_

Gary and his Devil made sure Luke was under no harm and kept the boy close. But Nashi found her gaze wandering from Gary and Luke to—

Anger and fear swept into Nashi. _Lee…_ She saw the Magic Hunter watching from the sidelines with an amused look in his eye. But, the hungry gleam in his eye told her he was anything but in the mood to laugh. She noticed his arm. _Just what—?_

She shook her head. _No. I can't focus on this. Misty and I have a duty to fulfill._ She turned her attention elsewhere. _I have to focus on the Curse I felt. I need to follow it._

Without even thinking, her soul shot through the connection and followed the trail the Curse gave her. She popped up onto the surface to see she found herself at an abandoned water fountain displaying the Guardian Duo. Her soul dove down beneath the fountain to follow the trail.

 _Wait… Where am I going?_

She appeared below the surface, but she found herself in what appeared to be—

 _Wait. A warehouse?_

Then, she gasped.

It was nothing illegal. She easily recognized it was a city warehouse due to the logos. She could see it harbored emergency supplies, a food pantry, and machinery. But that was not what surprised her.

It was the fact that the Guardian Duo and a Dragon were trapped inside.

 _That has to be them! That has to be the two Guardians! But a Dragon?_

She saw the two deities and the legendary creature had all been trapped in hovering cages that constantly shifted. Black lightning outlined in red would lash at them if they so much as breathed too heavily and distress rang out from the Guardian that looked like a cross between dinosaur and bird. Her cries angered the Guardian that was a cross between reptile and lion and he cared little for the lightning attacking him as he tried to get to his other half. The Dragon seemed to curl in on itself like a snake, eyes closed.

Nashi and Seraphim evaluated the situation. None of the creatures looked untouched. In fact, they looked like they had gone through heavy damage and were in desperate need of a Healer.

 _A Dragon, Seraphim!_ Nashi told her soul. _But, that's not possible! All the Dragons are dead!_

 _Not_ **all** _Dragons are dead,_ Seraphim reminded. _Purebred Dragons, yes, but you must remember that, in times of old, a Slayer turned into what they were to slay. A God Slayer turned God and—_

 _Dragon Slayers turned into Dragons,_ Nashi finished. _I know. But something just doesn't feel right… It doesn't feel like how it_ **should** _feel…_

 _STEP… STEP…_

Nashi looked to see Jacob Lessio waltzing into the scene while on a Compact.

 _What's_ _ **he**_ _doing here?_

Jacob suddenly stopped.

Nashi watched, the anticipation speeding up her heart.

Jacob's head whipped up and stared blank at her—

—and the connection _snapped_.

Nashi came out of her trance like she was coughing up water. She heaved, eyes losing her glow, and tumbled forward. Her bones felt heavy and her skin even more so.

Mystogan rushed over with his hands aglow. "I've got you," he promised. He raised her jacket and the back of her shirt to expose her skin and began to rub her back in the form of a massage.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« While this may look like a massage, make no mistake. This is called a Ether Transfer, different from a Magic Transfer. Any Mage is capable of giving their collected Ethernano to someone else. Skin-to-skin contact in the form of a massage is the most effective way to do it. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi panted and could feel her strength gather once again. "Misty… I saw it…" she told him. "Up ahead is a fountain. It'll lead us to… It'll lead us to a warehouse underground."

Mystogan understood. "It's the city warehouse."

Nashi coughed. "Yeah, but Jacob, the Guardian Duo, and a Dragon are occupying it."

Mystogan's eyebrows shot up. "A Dragon?" He shook his head. "Never mind that. The Warlocks must be trapping all of them down there." Something came to him. "And, they deliberately trapped them in the city warehouse in which only those with badges can get in. Do you know how this will reflect on the city if the press learns the Guardian Duo and a Dragon were—?" His eyes darkened. "No. They know we wouldn't say anything because of the Dragon. If this is a living and breathing Dragon, we'll want to keep it a secret from the public eye."

Nashi sat up, waving off Mystogan's hands. "Look, all I know is all of them are hurting pretty bad. We need to get to them so I can heal them and fast."

Mystogan stood up and helped Nashi to her feet. "Right. You said Jacob was there? Did you see anyone else?"

Nashi shook her head, then grimaced. "No, but I think he knows we're here," she admitted. "He looked straight at me and the connection ended."

"Makes sense."

Nashi scrunched her nose. "How?"

"He's a Warlock, essentially a Cursed Celestial Spirit Mage without the keys. But, even before that, he was a powerful wizard. You're not experienced enough to cover your presence. It makes sense he sensed you."

"Oh." Nashi frowned. "I didn't think of it like that."

Mystogan looked out into the darkness. "The abandoned water fountain must be a secret way in. With Jacob knowing our presence, we'll have to assume he'll have us face obstacles. We won't face him directly. No, he'll want to stay with the Guardian Duo and Dragon to ensure their safety." He cursed. "Dammit. If only we had Penelope."

Nashi was curious of that. "Why her?"

"She's as close to a Shadow Charmer as we can get," Mystogan answered.

"A what now?"

"A Shadow Charmer," Mystogan repeated. "They're like Warlocks, but without the connection to a Demon. They aren't really evil at all. They just have a connection to darkness and can contract dark creatures. Penelope would've been great to have right now, but the two of us will even the playing field." He grinned at her. "A Heavenly Body and an Angel—we'll certainly decimate whoever crosses our paths."

Nashi was still frowning. "So, what should we do now if he's expecting us?"

"Transform here," Mystogan ordered, "because once we get to that fountain, I have a feeling we won't even have the time to _breathe."_

* * *

Mary Jane giggled as Peter paused in his storytelling. "And, _then_ , what?"

Peter grinned like a pirate. "Well _then_ , I…"

Luna sighed from her position at Icarus' side. "I'm so _bored!"_ she groaned. She had taken to resting her head on Icarus' flank while the Canis Minor Spirit laid down for a snooze. She had finally tore herself out of her old clothes for a Libra-branded t-shirt and shorts and her hair into twin fishtail braids, her ribbon a headband. She looked over at Laxus who was doing his best to get some type of signal. "Uncle Laxus, can we go now?" she whined.

"No," Laxus huffed with an air of annoyance. "We aren't leaving until it's safe for us to be on the surface. The threat level is too high."

Luna turned on her side, pouting frustratedly. "Jerk," she muttered.

Laxus glanced at his niece, unimpressed. "I can still hear you."

Luna grumbled inaudibles under her breath and shifted herself. _I should've stayed with Gale. I could be helpful out there. What about Auntie Meira or Gabriel? I wonder how they're all doing…_

 _Knowing Meira,_ Icarus thought to Luna, _she's gotten herself into a pup's worth of trouble. Heaven help her Male make a swift recovery._

Luna softened as she stared absently at her pack with the medium stashed inside. _Mister Ludvig… I hope he's okay._ Her eyes focused and looked beyond the pack to see Igneel with his beloved scarf in his hands and the Hound Spirits with their heads in his lap. _Speaking of okay…_

" _Psssst!"_

Igneel looked up to see his sister beckoning him to her. He crawled over to her—the Hound Spirits protested—and settled next to her with his head on Icarus' flank. "What?" he asked.

Luna was concerned at his tone. "What's wrong?" she fretted. "You seem tired."

Igneel's stare had already glazed over.

Luna furrowed her brow. "Igneel?"

He was silent.

"Igneel!"

Igneel blinked and his gaze refocused on his sister. "What?"

Luna sighed. "Iggy, what's the matter?" she pleaded to know. "You look tired and sad."

"I'm not tired and sad," Igneel murmured slowly, eyes dropping. "I'm just… It's just my meds." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "Just not feelin' it right now."

A loud laugh. "That did _not_ happen!"

Luna got to her elbows and twisted her head to see Mary Jane laughing behind her hand as Peter assured her whatever happened _did_ happen. From the corner of her eye, she caught Laxus' happy gleam of approval of seeing his butterfly giggling. Even she had to smile herself.

 _Hearing Mary Jane laugh… It's such a nice feeling._

Luna settled back down, but she paused when she caught a foreign look in her brother's face that she had not seen before. It was gone before she could decipher it and Igneel shut his eyes and forced himself to loosen up. Still… "Igneel," Luna murmured, "are you _sure_ you're okay? You've been acting…not like you and—"

"I'm _fine,"_ Igneel grumbled. "I'm just fine. I just want to go home, okay? I want to forget about this stupid trip."

Luna's frown deepened and she raised her head to glance at Mary Jane. "Iggy, I get it that you're angry with Mary Jane, but right now isn't the time for that."

Silence.

Luna turned back to her brother, but Igneel's stare had become subdued and unfocused. "Iggy?" she called.

He said nothing.

"Igneel," Luna snapped, a bit exasperated. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Igneel glared at her. "I am," he snapped all of a sudden, angrily defensive. "Just because I don't answer two seconds afterwards doesn't mean I'm not listening! I'm not stupid!"

Luna was taken back at that. "I—"

"And, I'm not mad at her. I don't really care." Igneel turned his back on Luna. "I just want to go home."

Luna looked a tad hurt, but she was more confused than anything at Igneel's unusual depression. "Ignee—"

 _Let him be, Pup,_ Icarus chided. He smells of sorrow. _Let him mourn in peace._

 _But, why is he so sad?_ Luna wanted to know, rolling onto her other side. _I thought he'd be happy. I mean we'll finally be done with all this fighting and he got Mary Jane back. Shouldn't that be enough?_

Icarus sighed through their link. _You are young. You know little of matters of the heart and especially the heart of a beast._

Luna blinked. _'Heart of a beast'?_

Lelantos and Actaeon, whom had relocated to being watchdogs at the entrance, tensed and growled.

Spirit flattened his ears and stood up with the clear intention of protecting his mistress.

Icarus's head popped up. Without warning, he got to his feet, leaving Luna to slam her head into the ground.

"Ow," she groaned. "What was _that_ for?"

A low snarl.

Luna flinched and looked up. She saw her brother glare at the entrance with eyes made of _feral_ emerald rather than his calming onyx. Flames gathered at his fingertips, his hair, his arms and calves. He _postured_ himself with his _Teeth of War_.

Luna was wide-eyed. "Iggy?"

Laxus was on-guard as static rippled off him. "Butterfly," he growled, "I want you to take Peter, Andy, and Luna all the way to the back, you hear me?"

Mary Jane's own static was sparking off her in warning as she looked at her father in worry (even if she could not help but glance in Igneel's direction). "But, Daddy—!"

" _Now."_ The Thunder God was in no mood for arguing.

Mary Jane swallowed and let her static die. She took Peter's hand (Igneel glanced over to notice such a detail) and beckoned Luna towards her. Andele was already getting to her feet with Spirit urging her in the opposite direction of trouble.

Icarus paced before the entrance. He sniffed Actaeon before growling to the hound. Actaeon dipped his head and disappeared into the darkness.

Laxus settled next to Igneel. "Keep your cool," he warned. "Don't do anything stupid."

Igneel's eyes darted to the unconscious Dimaria like he was suspicious. Like he wanted to rip her throat out.

Laxus felt Igneel's murderous intent and whipped lightning at him. _"Calm down,"_ he boomed like a storm.

Igneel's fingers began to move like they were rapidly playing piano. His eyes were locked on Dimaria's form now and his upper teeth curled to show deadly fang.

Laxus snarled and put a firm hand on Igneel's shoulder like a leash. "Boy," he snapped, "don't do anything—!"

Dimaria's eyes snapped open as a crazed smile drew onto her lips. "Time's up!" she sang. She rolled herself to her feet and her wild eyes looked even more dangerous. "Time to play!"

Igneel jerked out of Laxus' hold to dart to Dimaria.

Laxus groaned. "Son of a bitch!"

"Well, that's not nice to say about Misses Dragneel," came sly hiss.

Laxus turned to see a slick man of freckles and snake eyes waltzed in with a Royal Chimera and a few normal ones defending him. Actaeon was in the jaws of one of the Chimera. Icarus and Lelantos had backed up, tails straight, hackles raised, and their _Teeth of War_ out. Lelantos looked at his brother, however, in worry.

Laxus's narrowed his eyes as his lightning charged him. _"Tamer Spezi…"_

Spezi raised an eyebrow. "The God of Thunder and Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar… It's an honor to meet you in person."

Igneel roared as his flames poured out of his skin and made his _feral_ eyes glow. _Nature_ coursed through his veins. He should not have let his enemy live this long and he would let _Nature_ give him strength for his _retribution_. He threw a fist as flames exploded out of his knuckles before doing a sweep kick and flames bursting from the sole of his feet.

Dimaria cackled as she dodged the attacks, charging at him. "You really have no idea what I'm capable of, do you, _little prince?"_

Spezi smirked. _"Dimaria…?"_ he sang-sung. "Oh, and, let the Thunder God stay."

Dimaria smirked…

Mary Jane saw this and felt panic. She got up. "No!"

Luna and Peter tried to get her back. _"Mary Jane!"_

…and clicked her teeth.

Peter froze, terror for Mary Jane written on his face as he tried to face towards her. Luna kept moving, but when she saw Peter had stopped, she looked back. Her eyes widened at his frozen state. "Peter?" That was when she noticed Andele and Spirit were frozen too. "What…? What is going on?"

Laxus growled, glowering at Spezi. "Whatever game you're playing, Warlock, don't expect to win it."

Spezi stuck out his snake tongue. "Oh, I don't plan on fighting you." He patted his Royal Chimera. "Go."

The Royal Chimera dropped Actaeon and bunched his muscles before rushing into the chamber, the other Chimera following his lead without fail. Lelantos bounded for his brother while Icarus intercepted the Royal Chimera, growing with each paw-step. The two beasts met in a fury of claws and teeth with victory on their minds. The other Chimera fanned out against Laxus.

Laxus sneered as his lightning hissed around him. "Let's get this party started." His eyes lit up in static as scales itched against skin and he roared into battle.

Mary Jane watched in fret as Igneel put everything he had into this fight against the deranged Time Mage. She stayed back as flames consumed the air and earth, but she could not help but want to partake. She watched Igneel savagely fight.

 _Igneel… Why does this feel so wrong?_

"Mary Jane!"

Mary Jane jerked back into reality when Luna grabbed her wrist. She looked at her frantically. "Mary Jane, we _need_ to stay back," she insisted.

Mary Jane looked too conflicted. Her eyes went back to see Igneel taking a lethal blow to his shoulder, cutting deep. There was too much adrenaline, too much _anger_ , for him to feel it and he countered the attack with a whip of flames.

 _This isn't right,_ she thought. _Why do I feel like this? What_ _ **is**_ _this?_

A low growl.

Luna jumped and pushed closer to Mary Jane when the two found themselves prey to a Chimera. It was a combination of a tiger and a snake. It looked at them both, but its snake eyes strayed to Mary Jane. It bare venomous fang and circled around its prey.

Mary Jane held Luna close to her. Her mismatching eyes worried, darting from Igneel versus Dimaria to Laxus versing the Chimera to Peter.

 _What do I do? What do I_ _ **do?**_ _I can't let them hurt Luna. But I can't be defenseless._

Mary Jane tried to feel any Magic as a spell tumbled out of her mouth. _"D-D-Dark Tenuto!"_

Nothing happened.

Distress blared in Mary Jane's eyes as she hid Luna behind her. She turned with each pace the Chimera made. She knew better than for her eyes to stray from the enemy. It was brave of her to keep Luna out of sight, but her heart pounded and she felt not-so-brave.

 _No, this_ _ **can't**_ _be happening. I_ _ **have**_ _to protect her. Why can't I feel my Magic?_

A howl of pain.

Forgetting the lesson imbedded in her, Mary Jane looked over to see Igneel had taken an unmistakable blow to his back. The X in his back cut deep and nearly incapacitated him, but he got to his feet with his golden flames burning hotter than ever. Her eyes strayed to see her father effortless defending himself from a horde of Chimera. She saw Icarus match the Royal Chimera's claws with his own.

"Feeling a bit useless?"

Mary Jane's eyes darted to Spezi who looked amused. She felt Luna tense and had to put up a strong front. Her eyes sharpened, but she could not stop the race of her heart.

Spezi flicked his tongue. "Oh… Is the poor magical girl afraid to use Magic because she might lose control?" he mocked.

Luna snarled and peeked from Mary Jane's arm to glare at the Warlock. "Don't talk to Mary Jane that way!"

Spezi lazily let his gaze fall to Luna. "Bluenote was wrong about you. You _do_ have a mouth on you."

"Luna," Mary Jane whispered scoldingly, "don't do anything stupid."

"We can't go running scared now," Luna hissed back at her. "We _have_ to fight!"

Mary Jane flinched at the word like it physical hurt her. "No. _No,_ we _don't."_

Luna was in disbelief at what she was hearing. "What happened to the Mary Jane who didn't care about the odds?" she pressed. "What happened to the girl who would fight no matter _what?"_

Mary Jane swallowed. Her throat felt too dry. The room was stuffy and the air was unbearable warm. She needed an exit. "This is different," she claimed. "I-I… I _can't_ fight."

Luna pulled out of Mary Jane's hold to look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean you _can't?_ We _have_ to fight!"

Mary Jane shook her head, glancing at the injured Igneel then Peter. "No," she said firmly. "I won't fight. I _can't,_ Luna." She turned back to the maiden in desperation for her to understand. "I _can't."_

Luna gaped. "But—!"

"Oh, this is all touching and everything," Spezi cut in, "but I don't care that you can't." He beckoned a finger to Mary Jane. "Come here, girl."

Mary Jane squeaked when an invisible force grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her towards Spezi like a magnet. Luna tried to rush after her, but the Chimera got in her way and she cowered back at its warning snarl.

Spezi held Mary Jane, taking in her shuttering breaths and trembling body. He smirked as he played with her ponytail and fingered her ribbon. "Oh, Mary Jane… You're so docile now, so tame. Jacob had loads of fun with your feistiness. What changed?"

Mary Jane wetted her lips and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Too bad," Spezi sighed. "But _I_ know—let's play a game. It's a game called Monster." His lips curled around Mary Jane's chin and forced her to look at Igneel. "You see him?"

Mary Jane jerkily nodded.

"He nearly _killed_ for you," Spezi whispered. "Romantic, isn't it? He thinks your life is more important than anyone else's. Isn't that sweet?"

Mary Jane held back her whimper when Spezi's fingers trailed her neck. She closed her eyes. "Wha-What do you want from me?"

"What do _I_ want? What a _generous_ question," Spezi hissed softly. "There's so many things I want, Mary Jane. But what I want now is to see how far the little prince will go to save his girlfriend."

"But, I'm not his—"

"How far do you think we can _really_ push him, Mary Jane? Do you think he'd kill, say…his own _sister?"_

Mary Jane's eyes snapped open. _"No!"_ she croaked. "Don't you touch her! Don't you _dare—!"_

"Then, do exactly as I say and she lives." Spezi said such threatening words lightly.

Mary Jane closed her eyes as a tear shed. She gulped and nodded.

"Good girl," Spezi praised. He snapped his fingers twice.

Teeth _clicked_.

Laxus suddenly froze in place.

The Chimera lost interest in him to hound Igneel like rabid creatures. Igneel turned his attention to his new threats, but found himself corner, caged. He bared his _Teeth of War_ as he crouched low, spine curved and eyes blazing. He _postured_ himself for this challenge, at his battle to see who _Nature_ favored. He dared the Chimera to fight the Prince of the Flame, predator versus predator. The Chimera did not move an inch closer in regard to his threat, but they showed their aggression at his stance.

Luna tried to get a peek at her brother. "Igneel!" she shouted in worry. _"Igneel!"_

A whimper.

Luna's gaze snapped to see Icarus had been thrown against the wall, resorting back to his normal form. He whimpered, hurt beyond belief. The Royal Chimera snapped his teeth at the spirit, but he quickly lost interest to stalk towards the human of fire.

Luna cared little about the Chimera blocking her from Mary Jane as she darted towards her spirit and the Chimera let her go without a growl. Lelantos and Actaeon had taken to safeguarding Icarus' body and moved aside for Luna to get close to him. Her eyes watered when she saw the gashes and scratches on the Canis Minor and her bottom lip trembled. She could see particles of him breaking off. It meant one thing.

He could no longer sustain his form in this world.

" _Icarus…"_ Luna whispered. She cradled the head of the lesser dog. "Icarus, _no…"_

Icarus grunted, cracking open his eyes. _Pup… I have failed you…_

" _Shhh-shh-shhh,_ " Luna shushed him. She stroked his fur with unsteady hands. "You didn't fail me, Icarus. You were _amazing."_

Icarus coughed a dying cough. _I… I am sorry I was not strong enough…to protect you…_

"Don't _say_ that," Luna argued. She felt the heat of her tears sting her cold cheeks. "Don't even _try_ saying that, okay?"

Icarus' body gleamed like the stars. As his body became more and more translucent, you could see his constellation. _Pup, you must not cry. You must help your brother. You must save yourselves from these monsters._

 _I can't without you,_ Luna sobbed into their link. _I can't do this, Icarus!_

 _I feel your doubt and your pain,_ Icarus murmured. _I have felt it when I first connected with you. You doubt your strength. You desire a hand to lead you. Pup,_ **you** _must be that hand._ Lethargy washed over the link as Icarus' body was becoming frail and his constellation showed even more. _I must…leave you now._

Luna shook her head furiously, trying to work her mouth. "Don't go!" she pleaded. _"Don't_ _go!"_

 _I will return,_ Icarus promised as he faded and star-like particles drifted into the air. _I will come back. Do not fear, Pup. Do not mourn._ His eyes closed. _I will come back… I will come back…_

His body vanished.

Luna's eyes widened as she watched particles drift off into the air. Wordlessly, grievously, she tried to reach out and grab those particles. It was like she was trying to bring back the fallen Clifford. When she realized the particles were fading, reality set in. Reality stung her and bit her and tore her apart. A new wave of grief drowned her as her hand reached for the key she hid in her pocket. Crying eyes looked at the Silver Key that had dulled from too much use.

"Icarus…" Luna sniffled. She closed her eyes. "I'm so sor"—she hiccupped—"ry…" Her shoulders shook. A gut-wrenching shrill cry left her lips. _"I'm so sorry!"_ she wept loudly. _"I'm so sorry!"_

Mary Jane let another tear shed as she watched Luna openly lament her spirit.

 _Luna…_

Mary Jane glanced at her frozen father who looked furious and was about to unleash his emotions onto those who dared cross him if he had not been frozen in time.

 _Daddy…_

Her eyes flashed over to the terrified Peter, to the calm Andele, to the worried Spirit…

 _My friends…_

Her eyes lastly landed on Igneel. The Chimera were taking turns getting in their bites and scratches. They were showing their dominance over this unimpressive Male, showing him their _rank_ in _Nature_. Igneel let his flames foam at the mouth and he hissed from their jabs and unfair game, but it was the will of _Nature._ Those who were strong would prevail. He lashed his arms to build a fence of fire, but exhaustion and bloodlust mingled in his stare. He would not last much longer.

 _Igneel…_

"She looks like she wants to save them, doesn't she?"

Mary Jane's eyes snapped to her right to see Dimaria giggling, eyes wild and carefree.

Spezi sighed. "They always looks so pitiful, don't they?" He looked back at Mary Jane. "Now, sweetheart, if you don't want your dear daddy and boyfriend's sister to get hurt, you'll nod and prepare yourself for the next level of the game."

Mary Jane could not even hold her head up high and defy him. She lowered her head in a submissive act and nodded.

Spezi was satisfied. "Good." His hands went to her shoulder. "Come along, _sweetheart."_

Igneel's eyes darted even if they felt heavy. The loss of blood and use of his flames were slowly backfiring on him. A cloud appeared in his head to muddle the noise and let something pound at his skull. This was Nature's way of telling him he was too weak. This was Nature's way of telling him his claim for _retribution_ was in vain.

 _My body… I can't… I can't…_

The fence of flames died.

Igneel was left vulnerable.

The Chimera sprun—

A sharp three whistles.

The Chimeras turned passive as they turned tail.

Igneel found himself crashing on his side, withering in pain. He could feel the phantom pains of each claw mark and bite. His panting was unsteady and his eyes slightly unfocused, but his eyes went to the goddess of flaxen hair. He saw her under the arm of Spezi with her eyes downcast.

"M…" he wheezed. "J…"

Spezi smirked. "See you later, Igneel Dragneel. It's been fun, but we have places to be." He shoved Mary Jane towards the entrance. _"Move."_

Igneel watched in faded alarm as Mary Jane stumbled. Her eyes sought her father, then Peter, then Luna, then finally him. Before she crossed into the tunnel, their eyes met…

…and he saw her _defeat_.

 _MJ… No…_

To Igneel, the world moved in a series of blurs. He sort of saw the Royal Chimera lead his subjects away. He sort of saw Dimaria giggle and bounce after everyone. He sort of saw his sister grieving. But, he knew he saw the pain in Mary Jane's mismatched eyes.

 _I can't…lose her… Not…again…_

Igneel flinched and hissed as he got to his feet. His shirt was shredded, his hat was gone, and his shoes had melted off, but his scarf and pants remained. He used the wall for support as he near vomited from moving. He heavily relied on the chamber itself as he shuffled over to his sister.

Luna looked at Icarus' key through wet eyes.

 _I should've done more. I could've healed him. I could've fought by his side and now…_

A warm presence bathed her as she sniffled and hiccuped.

"He's gone," Luna whispered into Igneel's embrace. "He's _gone."_

Igneel was quiet as he used warm fingers to dry Luna's cheeks. He pressed his nose against her temple and kissed her skin. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "He'll be back," he promised in a hushed tone. "He'll come back."

Luna sniveled and leaned into Igneel's touch. "What are we going to _do?"_ she murmured. "What's going to happen now? Uncle Laxus, Andele—we have _no one,_ Iggy."

"That's not true." Igneel pulled away for his emerald-tinted onyx eyes to bore into his sister's gaze. "We still have each other and that's all we need. MJ has no one. We need to go get her."

Luna catalogued each wrongly-earned wound on her brother. "You're hurt," she pointed out. "Here." She wiped her eyes and brought her shirt up to wipe the snot off her nose. "Let me heal you—"

"Heal everything but my back."

Luna was bewildered and taken back at the intense look in her brother's eyes. "What? Why?"

"When Jacob whipped Mary Jane and I, Mary Jane had that time bitch restore me without a scar left," Igneel relayed. "She put me first when I knew she didn't have to."

" _At least I'll have a story to tell Lance's kids when they get older." Sarcastic cerulean. "Maybe now everyone comparing me to my mom's beauty will stop when they see this."_

" _ **Don't – touch – me."**_ _Fury quaking within cerulean. "I_ _ **deserve**_ _this."_

 _She put me first without even knowing who I am,_ Igneel concluded. _She put me first like always. Like it was an instinct._

"I deserve that scar," Igneel decided. _"I deserve this."_

" _How_ do you 'deserve' it?" Luna demanded to know. "You haven't done _anything_ wrong!"

Igneel flinched deeply internally and externally at that. Oh, the counter he could say to such a claim that would make his own sister turn her back on him. His hand came up to play with the thimble on his necklace. "I have," he murmured. "I've done _more_ than enough to deserve it."

Luna reached out to her brother and touched his shoulder. _"Iggy…"_

"Heal me," Igneel rumbled. "We don't have any time to lose. They get farther away from us with every step. We can't waste time." His hands clutched the thimble.

" _I gave you that choice to make it easier on you, but I see you cannot listen to reason. That choice still stands, but Time will not wait forever._ _Until she wakes up, until she makes that choice for you, you will_ _ **never**_ _listen to reason_. _" Gold eyes immersed in chocolate looked at him in hard veracity._

His flames revived themselves with a renewed resolve at their center. He could hear the grumble of _Nature_ as his knuckles turned white.

 _I just got you back._ _ **No one**_ _will take you away from me._

 _We both know you will never leave her…which means_ _ **she'll**_ _leave_ _ **you."**_

 _Feral_ emerald swallowed his eyes, wild and Nature-driven.

 _ **No one.**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _What's going on with Meira?_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The winds whipped around shivering bodies of the poor and the rich as they filed out of the tunnel. The nobles did not seem to care that they brushed coats with those of mediocre status; everyone just wanted to leave the tunnel and to the safety of the hill. Meira and a few of Celestial Spirits had left the fray to give a helping hand to civilian life.

"Keep moving!" Meira roared. She was drenched to the bone, but she could not have her teeth chatter like this. Not when others relied on her strength. She saw a woman holding her crying baby and went over to console her with a smile. "Nearly there," she reminded. "You can do this. I know you can."

The woman offered Meira a weary, yet brighter smile and kept trekking with the others.

Meira saw everyone look to the skies in horror and screams tore out of a few of them at the sound of thunderous flapping. Meira looked up to see Staralia coming in for a landing with humans riding her back, something she looked slightly displeased about. Meira jogged to greet her spirit as Staralia landed on her claws and lowered her body and her wing.

"You are lucky I consider you my nestmate," Staralia huffed as Jäger slid off her wing. "It is insulting to ask a Dragon of my caliber to become a lowly horse for _humans_ of all things."

Meira laughed and patted the Dragoness' maw. "You will earn plenty of game for this favor, my dear sister," she promised. She went to approach Jäger who just caught Kiki as she slid down. Shouting over the storm, she greeted, "Good day, sir! My name is Meira Heartfilia and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Jäger and Kiki both turned to Meira and Meira noticed something. Yes, they resembled each other a great deal, but there was a haunted look in their eye. They had that type of dark look of traumatization. They would forever remember the events before them.

"Lord Jäger McGarden the Second," Jäger introduced with a slight bow. He gestured to his sister who curtsied, shivering (whether it was in fear or from the cold, Meira could not decipher). "And, this is my sister, Lady Agatha McGarden."

"Pl-Please call me 'Kiki'," Kiki accidentally stuttered as Jäger went to help Eliza down. "It is an honor to meet a member of the Heartfilia Clan."

Meira softened at the sight of Kiki. "No need for formalities, Kiki," she soothed. "Not now. Not ever." She saw Eliza approach her and smiled. "And who might you be?"

Eliza curtsied as a principle. "I am Lisbeth McGarden, my Lady," she introduced. "If you would like, you may call me 'Eliza' as my family tends to as well as close friends."

"Then, call me 'Meira'," Meira insisted. "I am no more royalty than you or…" Her eyes caught onto Ludvig's figure sliding down Staralia's wing and she found herself focused on him.

"Meira?" Eliza prompted, though she understood where Meira's distraction lay and barely bit back her knowing grin.

Meira found herself locking eyes with Ludvig the moment he straightened himself on solid ground. "My apologies for my rudeness, but would you excuse me?" She did not even wait for Eliza's approval as she quickly moved to get to Ludvig.

Ludvig offered Meira his docile smile. "My Lady, I am happy you are all right," he told her right off the bat. "You had me completely worried for you—"

" _You_ were worried about _me?!"_ Meira scowled at him. _"I_ was worried about _you!"_

Ludvig's eyes comically widened. "M-Mah… M-M-M-M-Me?" he squeaked.

Meira jabbed a finger to his chest. "Yes, you!" she cried. "You were _shot,_ Ludvig! You irresponsible, stupid man! How dare you get shot when you have a fiancé who needs you! How dare you get injured before our partnership expires!"

Ludvig's eyes softened. "Oh, my Lady…"

"Don't you 'my Lady' me," Meira warned in a growl. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she deflected it was hot rain. "You idiot man! How dare you worry a lady like me! I rely on you to not get into trouble and continuously be at my side and you… You… Oh, _why_ are you looking at me like that, you stupid man?" Meira ended up crying.

Ludvig was looking at Meira with a look one could only describe as timeless adoration. He opened his arms and enveloped Meira into his chest. He held her even though both were soaked with rain and sweat and dirt. He held her even though he was chilling from the cold and she was shivering from her pain. He let her hide her sobs and tears into his jacket. "You can hide into my chest, my Lady, as you cry," he murmured to her. "You must remain strong for these people who walk such a weary path. But, for you, I want to see you at your weakest." He stroked her back. "I apologize for worrying you. You worried me too when that Warlock sent his familiars to kill you." He pulled away to let his forehead rest upon hers, both their eyes closed. "Gadzooks, do not worry me like that again, my Lady. My heart could not take it if you were taken from me."

"I could say the same to you too, you stupid noble," Meira shot back at him in a mutter. She held his cold cheeks in her hands and gave a shaky exhale. "Our time together is short. Let us not waste any more of it." She opened her eyes to see Ludvig was already watching her. But there was something different in his stare than his abashment or that dangerous longing. His dark stare was intense. She flushed under it, growing redder than what she was from the cold. She pulled away to cross her arms almost defensively. "Why are you staring?" she wanted to know.

Ludvig lipped his chapped lips as his eyes dipped to her mouth. _"Meira,"_ he rasped. "There is something that I—"

" _Ludvig."_

Ludvig froze when he saw Maria standing in the distance. Her guards had given her thick layers and an umbrella to keep her warm and out of the storm, but she was still damp. Her eyes did not look hurt as she looked at her soon-to-be ex-fiancé. Her eyes burned with something saying they needed to speak and she would like to do so now.

" _Go."_

Ludvig turned back to Meira who gave him a sad smile. "My Lady…"

" _Go,"_ Meira insisted. "I must return to the battle regardless. Be there for your fiancé." She took a step back and Ludvig felt as though they were a million worlds apart already. She looked away from him. "She needs you more than me."

"No, my Lady, please." Ludvig stepped closer to her, but Meira only backed away. "My Lady…"

Meira did not look at him as she darted over to Staralia. She ignored Gabriel trying to reach out to her in his confusion as she expertly mounted Staralia who anticipated her being her rider. The Dragoness of the Heavens lifted herself off the ground with one large flap and they were back into the storm with lightning hissing and thunder snarling. Meira did not have the stomach to look down and see Ludvig embrace Maria and console her fear. She kept her eyes on the destructive Guardian Duo as they tore up Margaret Town.

Staralia noticed Meira's emotions and felt the need to say something. "Sister—"

"We cannot let the Guardian Duo completely destroy this town," Meira interrupted in a cutthroat tone. "We need to stall the River Guardian enough to contain her and calm her anger."

Staralia flew to the right when lightning struck close-by. "Shall we summon him?"

"I will not break a key for this." Meira said those words fiercely. "There is another way to match their power…"

Staralia's eyes widened. "Sister, no," she snarled. "It is far too dangerous and unstable. After the last time—"

"I must do it," Meira insisted. "I trained vigorously with Mother and the others since then and it will only be for a short while to reign the Guardian Spirit." She stroked Staralia's neck. "I would feel much more comfortable with your approval," she admitted.

Staralia could not suppress her sigh. "I will approve, but I will not like it." She adjusted herself accordingly.

Meira closed her eyes and let her Magic fill her, flow around her, and love her. Her hand went to her keys and she clutched them like they were her lifeline. _Have you all heard my thoughts?_

 _We have heard you, Meira,_ Leo rumbled, _but I wish you would reconsider._

 _I've made up my mind,_ Meira told him, firmly. She grip tightened on her keys. _I ask the twelve of you now to come to my aid and give me your power._

From the grounds of Margaret Town, each Golden Zodiac began to flame with their Celestial Magic and burst into the air. They gravitated toward their mistress and could feel the pull of her Magic call out to their own as her spirits.

Staralia stopped moving forward, but her wings continued to propel her mid-air. She watched as the twelve Golden Zodiacs surrounded her and she hummed as she felt the radiance of their Magic flowing through her scales. She contributed her own Magic, even though she knew it was not necessary.

Meira expanded her Magic Aura. Gold showered her and extended to her Spirits. When she reached them, the connection between them increased. She could feel each and every one of their heart beats in sync with her own. She could feel their breathing. She could feel their admiration and love for her. She could feel their worry. She could feel their past strife. She felt all of their emotions through the bond they shared.

Capricorn was the first to speak as he reached out a hand to her. _"I bestow to you the power of the Sea Goat!"_ The symbol of the Capricorn Constellation on his left side as a brown goat with silver lining _baahed_ , leaving Capricorn's palm, and charged at Meira.

Meira felt a rush of Capricorn's power. She felt the stubborn ole goat's loyalty. She felt his pride. She felt his comfort and his love towards her like a father loving his daughter. If she breached even closer, she felt his masked pain mixed with love. She felt the sturdiness of his Eye Magic. She took every last drop of the power Capricorn offered her and felt her left side burn pleasantly when she acquired his symbol.

Virgo went next, reaching out her hand. _"I bestow to you the power of the Maiden!"_ The symbol of the Virgo Constellation burned on her right shoulder as a woman of a greenish-brown left her palm to flood into Meira.

Meira nearly cried when she felt all of Virgo wrapped around her. She felt the emotions Virgo never once displayed on her impassive face. Love for other spirits; the yearning for the right punishment; eagerness to devote her life; adoration for the Heartfilia Clan. She accepted all Virgo had to offer as she acquired the symbol on her right shoulder.

Aries reached out her hand to Meira. _"I bestow to you the power of the Ram!"_ The symbol of the Ram Constellation burned on her left shoulder as a ram of pure red galloped towards Meira.

Meira had always known Aries to be a fiery spirit, so feeling Aries' passion, her soul, her raw energy made her want to explode. It was red-hot and fierce. But, there was something lurking in the background. There was a deep-seated sorrow and it was somehow rooted to Leo. It was compartmentalized, but it was there. She had no time to dwell on it as the pleasurable burn of the symbol engraved on her left shoulder.

The following were just like that.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Bull!"_

Meira was hit with a forest-green bull and the symbol of Taurus was on her naval.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Twins!"_

Meira cried out when she was hit with a yellow set of male-female twins and the symbol of Gemini was on the inside of her thigh.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Crab!"_

Meira was shaking as she accepted the white and silver crab and the symbol of Cancer etched right below her left breast.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Scales!"_

Tears filtered out of Meira's eyes as she took on airy pink and light blue Scales of Justice and the symbol of Libra appeared on her right shoulder blade.

Staralia could not hide her worry when she felt Meira's shivering and heard her smothered sobs. "Meira," she tried to stop.

"Keep going," Meira got out through pants. "I can take this. _Keep going."_

And, so, they did.

Scorpio shared a glance with Aquarius. His half-white half-red hair was longer than in the present timeline, almost like his Eclipse Form. His ears were pierced, but he had no stinger. Instead, he had swords representing his stingers. He looked more like a samurai than a man always in paradise.

He raised his hand to Meira. _"I bestow to you the power of the Scorpion!"_ A black scorpion jetted out of his palm as his hair flared up and the symbol of the Scorpio Constellation burned on his forehead.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Archer!"_

Meira shook as she accepted the violet centaur and the symbol of Sagittarius formed on higher on her left shoulder than the ram.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Water Bearer!"_

Meira's knuckles turned white as she welcomed the cerulean mermaid and the burn of the symbol of Aquarius on her collarbone.

" _I bestow to you the power of the Fish!"_

Meira gasped out loud as the light green fish swam into her and she was imprinted with the symbol of Pisces in the middle of her spine.

Leo was the last one and he watched Meira shake and sob in conflict. He was impressed at her strength, but that was not enough to snap him out of his fretting. He made her look him in the eye, really look at him, and he studied her.

Meira blinked at him before nodding.

Leo closed his eyes as his hand reached out to her. _"And, as the leader of the Golden Zodiacs,"_ he chanted, _"I bestow to you the power…of the Lion!"_ A blazing lion of pure gold came out of his hand with a roar as the symbol of the Leo Constellation burned on his right pectoral.

Meira felt Leo. She felt his bravery and honor. She felt how noble the Lion Spirit was, but she felt his underlying sadness towards something. Not something— _someone_. The feeling was buried, however, under the countless times when Leo was jovial and felt loved and in-love. She felt his brotherly affection for her and her deceased sister. She felt how he had molded himself into the lion before her, from his training and the strife to perfecting his own techniques.

The twelve closed their eyes as their symbols light up in their own colors. _"We bestow upon you the power of the Twelve!"_ they chanted in unison. _"Accept us!"_

Meira through her head back and her eyes and mouth snapped open—

—glowing in _gold._

°•°•°•°

A little boy on the hill pointed in the sky. "What's that?" he cried aloud.

Not many had heard him over the raging storm, but the ones who did followed his finger. Their eyes were wide. Others noticed people stared. Gasps and murmurs floated through the evacuated crowd as they asked questions on what they saw and if anyone knew what it could possibly be.

Word spread to Alarick and Gabriel as they helped forge shelter for civilian life. They stopped casting their spells to look up at the sky. Their eyes went wide as Gabriel gasped, "What is _that?"_

A golden light had been born into the thunderous sky like the sun.

Ludvig, Maria, and the McGarden's basked upon the light like it held all the answers in the world.

"That's her, isn't it?"

Ludvig looked down at Maria, but she was still staring at the light in listless wonder. "That's Meira." Maria finally turned to Ludvig and he saw understanding in her gaze. "That's _her."_

Ludvig could not look at Maria anymore and settled back on the gleaming light in the distance. "Aye," he confirmed softly. "That is my Lady."

"She's _beautiful,"_ Kiki whispered, entranced. "I can feel her Magic from here."

" _Extraordinary,"_ Eliza breathed.

Ludvig had a smile on his face as he watched the light head back to the battle between spirits. "Yes. Yes, she is."

°•°•°•°

Staralia touched down within the town that was falling apart. She looked at the chaos only spirits could make. Nothing in this town would be repairable by the time the battle was over and Staralia knew that. She listened closely to hear the battle shift towards the east.

"We will be safe here," Staralia assured. She lay on the ground and put down her head.

Boots landed on the ground.

"Thank you, Staralia."

Staralia lifted her head, but she watched Meira like a hawk. "Who is your steed into a battle?"

A smile. "I would ask you, but it is considered high offence to ask a Dragon such a thing. Especially one of your caliber." Innocent teasing.

Staralia snorted. "You are my sister-in-stars," she said with a dismissive tail flick. "I would be honored to have you as my rider."

 _CR-CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

An explosion sounded in the distance coupled with Erion's roar of pain.

The smile turned into a frown. "We have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Keys jingled at the hip as Meira cocked a hip. She bare a Star Dress that was different than any Star Dress of a Golden Zodiac. Armor and leather cloaked her body. The armor was forged of stars with Ancient Language of the Stars (Astraelan). The power of the Heavens rolled off her and made her armor gleam like the moon. The leather given to her was white with embroidered gold and silver. Her hair was in a warrior's braid and a headdress was on her frame. A tattered cloak hung off her shoulders, black with galaxies as its inside.

This was not a simple Star Dress.

She did not simply look like a Celestial Spirit…

…she looked like the Celestial Spirit _Queen._

Meira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Keep watch over me, my King," she prayed. "Let this battle not continue for any longer."

And Nayda's roar of defiance vibrated the air.

* * *

The hallway had not a trace of light touching it. Nothing could be seen, only heard. A vent lowest to the ground rippled and rumbled before it stopped. The first screw popped off. Then, the second. Then, the other two before a gloved hand stopped the vent from falling forward. The vent was strategically placed on the ground for Zelda to crawl silently out first. She was on the lookout as Asuna crawled afterwards and Jackson swiftly followed afterwards. As Asuna screwed the vent back on, Jackson and Zelda looked through their night-vision shades. They nodded to each other and put on their gas masks as a route appeared on their shades. Asuna as quick to join them as she pulled on her own gas mask. With a nod to Zelda, they sprinted down the hall without a sound.

Zelda led them with the path routed on her shades. She took a left where needed and ducked into a small hall for an alternative route. It was when she got to a larger hall and an alert went off on her shades did she stop the company. The alert read an unnatural amount of Anti-Ethernano and electricity was just within range. She stuck her head out into the hallway and tapped her shades for a free-range scan. To a normal human being, there was nothing unusual about this hallway. But Zelda's eyes caught more. She caught two monkeys with the same type of glow in their eyes as Sheik. They milled about, looking fairly bored, through the invisible mists they created.

Zelda turned around and signed to Jackson and Asuna in Fioren Sign Language, _Two familiars. I will handle them. Stay back._ When Asuna and Jackson nodded, Zelda turned around. Her hand dipped into one of her many pockets to reveal a rounded black ball the size of a baseball. She crouched low to the ground and let the ball roll into the mists. As the ball rolled, its own mist exhaled from its core.

The monkeys were instantly attracted to movement in their domain and loped over to investigate. However, the more mist ball gave off, the more sluggish their movements were. Before either one could get to the ball, they fell to the floor, unconscious.

Zelda signaled for Asuna and Jackson to move and they did. With the mists of the familiars gone, it was safe for them to travel down the hallway. Jackson was about to pull his Ethenator on the familiars when Zelda stopped him with a firm shake of her head. He scowled—something no one could see from his mask—and followed after her and Asuna. They sped down their new route for a while before another alert came. Asuna tapped on it to see Mauthes were traveling this way on their rounds. She held Zelda and Jackson from going as she took center stage. Her arm jerked for a palm size button and she pressed it. She rolled to the ground as the button pulsed and slid it into the opposite direction. The button stopped pulsing to fully light up.

The Mauthes began to incessantly whine as they pawed at their ears and squirmed on the ground.

Zelda came forward and kept both agents close to her as they moved down the hallway. The route had gone to an alternative route several times, but never failed to ensure they had no more run-ins. The destination was in sight, but there was no one to guard the door, just a lock needing an access card. Asuna took the lead as she brought out a copied access card. She held it to the scanner and instantly the door unlocked.

Asuna looked up at Jackson and Zelda for the play.

Zelda nodded.

Asuna opened the door—

 _BANG._

Jackson caught Asuna when she stumbled back from the bullet. Her vest had protected her, but that did not mean she did not feel pain. Zelda took point and kicked open the door, drawing out her Ethenator—

—and came face to face with Faye.

Zelda snarled. _"You no-good bitch."_

Faye smirked as her Mauthes growled at the intruder. "Aw. Is my stepdaughter feeling jealous I spend more time with her daddy than she does?" she cooed.

" _Where is he?"_ Zelda demanded. "Where the _Hell_ did that bastard disappear to?

Faye barked a short laugh. "Temper, _temper_ , Zelda. Wouldn't want to lose your cool when I could very, _very_ easily"—she revealed a remote in her hand—"lose mine."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "You're suicidal."

Faye lifted her chin. "A Huntsman isn't afraid of death," she reminded. "We kill our own allies if it means we make our mark—or did you forget, rogue dog?"

Zelda let her Ethenator pulse with her energy. "I'm not a dog of the military like you, bitch!"

"That's right. You're a solo Hunter." Faye seemed amused saying such a thing. "Something I find ironic since you're working with government agents. And here I thought Daddy raised you better." When Zelda threatened to pull the trigger, Faye raised the the remote higher. _"Ah-ah-ah…_ You care about the lives of your allies, don't you?"

She had Zelda beat. Zelda lowered her gun but made sure that she was ready to shoot.

Faye smirked. "Good girl," she mocked. "Say, since I'm being generous and all, how about we take our little mother-daughter talk outside?"

"You are _not_ my—!"

"You want to know more about your father's whereabouts, _don't you?"_

Zelda gritted her teeth. With a frustrated growl, she turned back to the special agents. Asuna was regaining her breath while Jackson held onto her. He glared at Zelda like he knew it was all her fault. "You're gonna listen to that bitch and leave us high and dry?" He guffawed sarcastically. "I should've known. Once a Hunter, _always_ a Hunter."

"I don't give a damn _what_ you feel towards me," Zelda hissed at him. Her eyes went to Asuna. "You have what it takes to bring down the barrier. Do it and radio him. Keep the Mages quiet." She cast a glower over her shoulder at a smug Faye. "I know these Hunters. They play dirty." Her eyes went back to Asuna. "You won't be able to disable any Hunter traps. Warn them of that."

Asuna shook her head. "You can't be seriously considering—?"

"I _have_ to know where my father is." Zelda turned her back on them. "I may hate her and I wouldn't mind being the one to kill her, but she's all I have left of knowing where he is." Her hand gripped her Ethenator. "Trap or not, game or not, I'm going to get whatever information I can because I'm"—her eyes darkened—"the one who will put him down like the hunting dog he is."

Faye lazily smirked. "For being the blood of the man who established Hunters as legal citizens, your murderous intent against him is powerful."

Zelda merely glared at her.

Faye shrugged, sighing. She walked forward with her hounds of Hell trailing closely. "I keep my word, Zelda. You should know that by now. If I wanted you dead, I would do it already. But I owe your daddy enough and killing you wouldn't get me in his good graces." Her eyes glinted. "And back in his bed."

Zelda's jaw ticked as she let Faye and her Hellhounds pass her. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe. "Report whatever the Hell you want to, Summers," she muttered under her breath. "Say I went AWOL, I'm a deserter, a traitor—I don't care." She looked over her shoulder to sear Jackson with the cold look of a killer. "Just _don't_ stand in my way." She followed Faye and brushed past Jackson—

—and he did not a thing to stop her.

Asuna looked up to see Jackson keeping control through the grit of his teeth. "Jack-Jack…"

Jackson growled and helped Asuna move into the control room. "Forget her. We need you to get a move on removing the barrier. I'm assuming the second we do it, a silent alarm will trigger. Do whatever you can to slow down the enemy, got it?"

Asuna was seated at the controls and ripped off her gas mask and the mask covering her hair. Taking off her gloves, she set straight to work. She took out a cube with a USB attached to it and plugged it into the interface. She gave the cube her thumb print. Her eyes glowed with information as the cube activated, screens appearing and a holographic keyboard. Gaining access to the system was easy enough, but the Hunter program proved a bit of a challenge. The system had locked her out with a numeric code scrolled for her. Asuna pushed the rolling chair to find paper and a pen and immediately began to figure out the code.

Jackson watched as Asuna worked, but half his mind was elsewhere.

" _Say I went AWOL, I'm a deserter, a traitor—I don't care. Just_ _ **don't**_ _stand in my way."_

 _Damn hunting dog. We should've known better than to trust her. They'll do anything for personal gain. Same old story._

"I'm in."

Jackson snapped out of his thoughts to see Asuna cracking into the system. She cracked her fingers as she skimmed through a series of code and began to change what she could. "Looks like the barrier I can take down and I can kill the silent alarm, but the bombs are a different issue," Asuna reported. "The remote Faye had was most likely the same remote to control the detonation."

Jackson cursed. "We shouldn't have let her walk away!"

Asuna hummed as she pulled up information on the bombs. "Looks like the bombs are RCIED," she noted. "It may not be the remote control at all from what I'm seeing on them."

"Nuclear?" Jackson feared. "Hydrogen?"

Asuna shook her head and grimaced. "Looks like we have the surrounding area as pipe bombs, but two thermometric are underneath the facility."

Jackson cursed again. "Good news. _Always_ good news," he mentioned sarcastically. "Any news on the barrier?"

Asuna watched as her program loaded and completed. She ran the program. "Jammer should be in place…"—she clicked when a pop up asked if she wanted to open her software— _"now."_

°•°•°•°

Oswald watched as the wireless signals that had been sparking his screen died and everyone heard Asuna's voice as she said: _"Barrier is down. You're a go."_

The Mages looked different than before. Lucy had traded her regular attire for her Star Dress: Taurus with her whip at the ready. Levy had cast a spell on them all with darkness and shadows wrapping around their bodies. Alzack had requipped for a handgun. Natsu had covered his hair with his scarf.

The Mages were ready to take on the Hunters.

Panther Lily sheathed his sword as he adjusted his earpiece. "Right. Alzack, Naomi, you're to stay here and protect Oswald from danger," he commanded with that same authority of a lieutenant colonel. "Lily, what's your status? Have you defused the bombs?"

" _Negative. But I'm working on it,"_ Asuna assured. _"What happened to Team B?"_

Oswald watched the location of his fellow agents. "They made it to the rendezvous point and haven't encountered any enemies. They're ready and waiting."

Panther Lily nodded. "Leandro, you have the map memorized," he acknowledged. "You'll guide us for however far you can with Vanderbilt watching over us. When we get down there"—his eyes went to Lucy—"Lucy and Miss Pink will give us cover. Our main priority is to ensure the safety of those of the innocent. Fighting in a hydro-chamber isn't ideal. It's safe to assume it will be tight and cramped. We'll need a rescue teal and a baiter team. Natsu, I want you as my main baiter. Alzack and Levy, you're with him. Make sure to keep them busy."

" _I can help with that too,"_ Asuna said, sounding scarily pleased. _"I've got a way to shake things up."_

Panther Lily donned a mask to hide his white muzzle. "Stay together," he warned everyone. "Mauthes are everywhere." He looked at Oswald as he put on his issued shades. "Am I synced?"

"Completely," Oswald verified. "I've routed the best path for you in relevance to the Hellhounds and the bomb map out Asuna sent over."

Panther Lily tapped his shades and as information scoured over them, he turned to his team. "When we come out, we'll have our friends with us," he promised. He turned to the darkness. "Let's move!"

Swiftness was key as the Mages crept amongst the grass. There was no hesitancy as they stepped onto the facility property. With Natsu's ears and nose, Lucy's Earth Magic feeling vibrations, and Panther Lily's shades, avoiding oncoming predators was child's play. They got to the fence where Miss Pink took the lead. She put a finger on the fence and made an archway that burned and rotted under her tooth. With two kicks, they were given an in. Miss Pink crawled in first while Panther Lily took watch to make sure everyone was in. When he came through, a route was prepared and he saw faint dots identifying the rest of his team. He nodded at everyone else to follow him as they crept along the tall-grass.

Getting to the same place Sheik had led the rest of Gray Jaguar took some time. One of the Hellhounds had sporadic movement as it wanted to play with an older one. The Mages waited, anticipating, until the older Hellhound forced the younger one into quiet submission.

They kept moving.

Delgado met them close enough and beckoned them to follow his lead. They ended up in a broken parking lot with Riza holding open a door for them. The team squeezed inside to find themselves luckily in a deserted break room where they had set up shop. The door was slowly closed as Delgado explained the situation.

"Those spiders Asuna sent out are Godsent," he rumbled. "We've been streaming in data from the plant. The security isn't cooperating."

" _Working on it,"_ Asuna grunted. _"It's more complex than I thought."_

" _Let me take control,"_ Oswald ordered. _"Knowing you, you probably aren't doing it right. You never pay attention when I try to teach you."_

Asuna snorted. _"Because you're old and boring."_

Riza sighed. "Anyways, Leandro"—she turned to him—"Sheik can only lead us so far. We'll need your help getting to the maintenance elevator." She slipped out an access card to him. "You'll be the one to slip down there. Without any coverage of the hydro-chamber, you'll be our guide."

Leandro swallowed roughly as he took the card. "Right."

" _Don't worry, Leandro,"_ came Oswald's unexpected soothe even if it was toneless. _"You'll be fine."_

" _Yeah,"_ Asuna agreed. _"You'll have Oz and I watching over you. Plus, once I shake things up a little beat, the heat should be off you guys enough to rescue everyone and save the day."_

"We just better hurry it up," Natsu growled. "I'm gettin' all fired up thinkin' about bashin' some heads." His eyes went to the floor. _"Also…_ Somethin' ain't right. It's like I can _feel_ something weird down there… It feels so… _evil…"_

°•°•°•°

Gray's nose twitched. Getting up was something he did with heavy shoulders and a groan falling off his lips. He could hear the mutters of frustration and whispers of gossip, but nothing felt more right to his ears than to hear his wife's voice.

"—do that?! Silver has no Devil Slayer Magic!" she hissed. "Juvia's beloved Gray thoroughly checked!"

A ragged sigh. "I dunno, Rain Woman." So Gajeel was here too? "Its obvious they want a Devil on their side. Your oldest is a real bitch to tame. His Devil is way too sentient and wouldn't break without an outside source. Too many variables; too many risks. But, with Silver, if they find even a hint he inherited black blood, they'll train him to be the dog of hunting dogs—a Hellhound with a loyalty to them."

Gray grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head. "The Hell you talkin' 'bout?" he slurred.

"Gray!" Juvia cheered, all traces of anguish out of her tone. "How does Gray feel? Is Juvia's beloved hurt badly?"

Gray shook his head and finally looked at his surroundings. Like a wild animal, he was trapped within a cage. To make matters worse, he found his ankles anchored to the floor with a chain. Impressive cuffs were around his wrist as well and the winter swirling inside him had diminished to that fall temperate on the cusp of the bitter cold. He hated feeling so warm. "I'm okay," he promised, then winced. "Couple of burn marks, but nothing that won't heal."

"Glad to see you're alive, stripper," Gajeel rumbled. He may have been sarcastic, but there was that gratefulness for pulling through.

Gray stretched and cracked his limbs. "I have a family to love and protect," he reminded the Dragon Slayer. "Can't die here and now." He shuffled closer to the bars of his cage and, from his limited vision, caught the endless hall of caged Mages and monsters. "So they took us back to their secret base," he figured. "Lance?"

"I'm here!" Though, Lance sounded faraway. "Don't worry! I'm okay!"

Gray hummed. "What's this I'm hearing about Silver, Juvia?" he demanded to know. "What happened to him? Why is he even in here?"

Juvia sighed pitifully. "Gajeel explained to Juvia the Hunters want to teat Silver for any Demon blood like Gary has and Gray has."

"But he doesn't," Gray remembered harshly. "He's clean. We made sure all them were tested." His dark eyes narrowed as something crossed his mind.

 _What Briar told Gajeel and I all those years ago… And Mercuphobia…_

"We need to get him out of there," Gray snarled. "He doesn't have any Demon blood in him, but if they find out what he does have, we're screwed and we won't ever see our son again, Juvia." He gritted his fists. "We're just lucky none of it has come true yet."

Gajeel tensed. "That's the thing, Fullbuster—it _has."_

Gray felt his temperature rise. _"What?"_ He refused to believe it. "But… _No_ , that's _not possible_. You told us they—!"

"Don't act stupid now, stripper," Gajeel snapped at him. "Doesn't suit you. We were wrong, but I saw the signs training my pipsqueak." He threw himself against the back of his cage. "I wasn't prepared for this," he admitted in mutter. "None of us were prepared."

 _BANG._

Gray punched the floor of his cage. Teeth gritted, shoulders shaking, his eyes may have been dark but they were as called as the Arctic Circle. _"Dammit,"_ he cursed. "Why _now?_ They're too young for this…" He could feel his Curse spiraling around his ice and felt them melt and reform into something ugly. "We need to get to Silver! We have to find a way to warn the others! Igneel—!"

"Probably got baited," Gajeel drawled. "Lance has been trying to shoot out a spark, but there's no luck. His lightning could travel through the lines, but these bars are Anti-Ethernano and cast with a Hunter's Mark. Nothing magically is getting out of these cages. Believe me; we've tried."

"We have to try harder!" Gray surged. "We can't just give up!"

"Gray," Juvia pleaded. "We aren't giving up, Juvia's beloved. Gajeel has a plan."

Gajeel lets his lips twitch. "And, if everything is going according to plan, we'll find ourselves homeward bound in no time."

°•°•°•°

"So… The silent treatment, huh?"

Silver knew better than to talk. He had little of an idea of where he was. There was no sun, just shoddy lighting. He recognized this type of setup from the movies he watched. The pit he was in was used for underground fighting. Crests of blood sunk into the concrete with dusty and broken bottles and molded food. He could see the decay and dust in the air. Caeryssa was having a field day as she sat on her chair with a Hellhound cozying up to her. The Hunters with her were few and silent. One was the same old man Silver recognized from his capture sans his niece. Another was a hulking man who had seen war and secrets through his dark eyes and they were embedded into his dark flesh. A man and a woman—they were quite the set of twins, both blind, yet agile—had taken to flanking Silver as he was held up by the chains on his wrist.

Silver tried not to lock his jaw. Cuts and bruises littered his body with a busted jaw and cut lip, he did not want to aggravate himself.

Caeryssa looked amused at his little display of defiance. "They told me you were the weak link in your family line," she told him. "Your brother has his own Ice Devil. Your sister has all the fine making of a Hunter. And then…" She leaned forward. "And then there's you, Silver Fullbuster." She tipped her head as she stroked the nose of her Hellhound. "I'm trying to understand where exactly you fit in all of this. Are you a Hunter or a Devil? Either way, you'll make a fine asset to us."

Silver narrowed his eyes and his lip trembled from his silence.

Caeryssa sighed and sat back.

Silver's eyes widened when he felt punches to his gut and something stepped on his ankle, making it crack. With no shame, he screamed and tears flooded out of his eyes. He could feel himself numbing from the pain, but those punches and the shatter of his ankle brought it all back tenfold.

Caeryssa crossed her legs in one fluid manner. "You're, what, thirteen-fourteen? This is the prime time for any young witch or wizard to show their powers," she relayed. "Your emotions and hormones are out of balance and your Magic reflects that." Her foot bounced. "You see, I was promised something. That I would get my pound of flesh to mold and make my personal hound." She booped the nose of her Hellhound. "Not that I don't enjoy having these adorable little Soul Eaters at my disposal, but I need something more… _human."_ Her eyes narrowed on Silver. "And you fit the bill."

"I'm not…a Devil," Silver gasped out, breaking his silence. "Not…my brother…"

"Oh, I actually believe you on that."

Silver's eyes widened.

Caeryssa smirked. "I knew all along you wouldn't have any Demon blood in you," she purred. "No, you don't seem like the type. But I feel something more with you that's not coming out. Those stupid Warlocks had the right idea to push their little dogs to the limits." She snapped her fingers. "But, you see, I'm not like them. As much as it doesn't seem like it, I don't really care for beating up children." She rolled her eyes at Silver's glare. "I'm a Cowboy, but I'm not all for child abuse. The Hunters thought beating you into submission would help, but obviously it didn't. That's why I have a better solution."

 _STEP… STEP…_

"I'm just going to speed up whatever the Hell's inside you to come out a lot sooner than planned," Caeryssa said like it was no big deal.

Silver growled and even that hurt. "And how are you doing to do that?"

 _STEP… STEP…_

"It's quite rare for fully-realized Time Mages to be born considering the logistics of the Magic," Caeryssa told her. "But there are rare Mages out there who have applied what little time Magic into other outlets. Seasonal Magic, Growth Magic…"

 _STEP… STEP…_

Cold, hazel eyes.

Caeryssa's smirk widened. _"Egg Knock…"_

Silver's eyes were taken off the strange alien to confront this new woman added to the arena. Her eyes looked cold like she had seen much in her lifetime and never looked back. Her hair was a tamed mess of light brown, but there was a jagged scar running through her face. It did not look like the type of scar you earned fairly in a fight. It looked like the type of scar branded onto you in the cruelest way possible. She stood by Caeryssa's side not as an ally but as a servant.

"What is it you wish, Caeryssa?" this woman asked in a cool tone.

"Introductions first, my pet, don't forget your Earth Land manners just because we've been in space for so long," Caeryssa tutted. "Nano Leaf, meet one of the sons of the devilishly-charming man who saved you all those years ago. That same man who destroyed Chronos Noise and thought that was it. That same man who left you and your family under the torture of those Warlocks who had captured you time and time again."

Nano Leaf's eyes hardened as she studied Silver. "This is his son?"

"My dad would never abandon people!" Silver shouted. "You're wrong! My dad—!"

"Abandoned his own wife to join a treacherous cult called the Avatars," Caeryssa cut off with a cackle. "Same man who tried to kill your best friend's father simply because of who he is." She jerked a thumb at Nano. "He thought stepping into Leaf's business was the best thing he could've done. But he was _wrong_. He left her and her family to die at the hands of those Warlocks."

"No!" Silver yelled. "That's not true!"

 _They're telling lies! My dad wouldn't do that! And what's a 'Warlock' anyways?_

Caeryssa sighed. "So, you're one of those stupid ones who don't question anything and blindly accept the world around you." She shook her head. "How sad. You humans don't make any sense to me. You think yourselves to be powerful enough to stop anything with friendship and love." She turned to Nano. "Did your love for your family make the Warlocks stop from torturing your parents?"

Silver gulped at the steely glint in Nano's eye.

" _No,"_ her voice cut. "It _didn't."_

She took a step forward.

Silver suddenly felt cold.

"I remember your father talk to me about hope and becoming stronger," Nano reminisced spitefully. "Love and friendship and hope—none of them stop _war_. None of them stop the _torture._ None of them stop the _pain."_ She stopped in front of Silver. "You have to be the one to stop it with your own power. No one can save you except yourself." She knelt before him and made sure he would not leave her eyes. "Your father saved me once. I'll honor that moment in making sure you feel less pain than normal."

Her Magic Circle bloomed before her. It had that same basis like all Time Magic—three squares overlapping each other to make a star. But, her core was a sapling that expanded itself into a tree. She was a Time Mage who represented growth, change, and their phenomenon.

Her hands clasped in prayer. "Stay still, Silver," she hissed softly and her Magic resonated with her body. Her eyes dulled as her Magic Spell took over.

…Silver let out a piercing shriek.

°•°•°•°

Just because Zelda followed Faye and her Hounds of Hell did not mean she trusted her. Her trust was even shorter than her trust in her father which was none at all. Her hand itched to shoot Faye in the back and make this all go away, but she had that honor about her, that stupid accursed honor. And if Faye was dead at her hand, not only would she constantly be on the run from amateur Hunters…

…she would never know where her father hid himself.

Faye led her outside to the power lines and gravel. Her Hellhounds trotted away, but Zelda knew better. They were giving their mistress a wide berth and protecting the area from anyone who interfered. Zelda kept a safe distance away as Faye kept walking.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda had to ask. "I didn't think one of my dad's sluts and his right hand man would want to be dogs of the military?"

Faye barked a laugh. "Baby, you think we're dogs of the military? Hunting dogs like those bodyguard Hunters?" She shook her head and it pissed Zelda off. "The government pay is good money, but our contracts with them aren't anything special. We aren't bound to them one bit unless we're on a job, same as anyone else who contracts us." She shot Zelda a saucy smirk over her shoulder. "But I like being bound when your daddy does it."

The amount of self control Zelda had was astonishing. She kept her cool. She could see Faye wanted a reaction and she refused to give her more ammunition. She halted in her tracks and asked, "You said we'd talk about the bastard. Talk, _slut."_

Faye sighed and spun on her heel to face Zelda, arms crossed under her bosom and hip cocked. "Oh, Zelda, c'mon. We used to be close." Her smile was mocking. "Besties, remember? I was like the sister you never had since your mother miscarried."

Zelda did not even flinch. "We were allies until I walked in on you and that man screwing like rabbits," she countered. "Never friends. Never close."

"We did jobs together," Faye pointed out. She sighed and tipped back her head. "Our first job with that little prostitute really struck you, didn't it?" She tutted. "My, my, you really were—"

 _CLICK._

Zelda held her Ethenator out to Faye. Her eyes flashed red for a mere moment and her guns' technological veins pulsed. She allowed her gun to focus on Faye and energy warmed the entire gun.

Low growling.

Zelda did not have to look to see Faye's familiar was close by. She knew better than to assume Faye never summoned her familiar. The creature was everything that Faye represented: cunning, agile, powerful—a snake. The creature had slithered down from its perch on one of the poles with pinned eyes on Zelda.

Faye cocked her head. "Look, Zelda, whether you like it or not, you are his daughter. Killing you would be signing my own death warrant. I may be one of his sluts, but you're his flesh and blood. You take priority."

"Good." Zelda's trigger finger twitched. "That means I can kill you without the consequences."

"Oh, but where would the fun in that be?" Faye mused. "I'm the only one here who last saw your father."

"Then, start talking!" Zelda practically screamed. She was tired of endless conversational circles.

Faye's eyes narrowed. "I will, if you tell me what you plan to do with my information."

"Hunt him down and kill him," Zelda said matter-of-factly.

Faye frowned and her nose dipped down. "You'll never kill him. You might be a G-rank Huntsman, but he's on another level. Your father is called a Hellhound because he _is_ one. He'll never kill his own flesh, but if you challenge him, he _will_ make sure you know where your place is."

"He was my father, not yours," Zelda spat. "I know what he is— _how_ he is. Anyone who thought they could kill the Hellhound Hunter were idiots. They don't have what it takes to put down a hound. _I do."_ She jerked her gun. "So tell me where he is."

Faye's mask slipped into something calculating. "Oh, Zelda… I can't have you killing your daddy," she tsked as she backed up. Her snake familiar had made it to the ground and happily coiled in front of its mistress.

Zelda's smirk was humorless. "I knew your word was shit."

Faye took another step back. "Oh, Zelda… Haven't you heard? Hunting dogs are only loyal to one master."

The snake familiar hissed and launched itself at Zelda with fangs bared just as Zelda hit the trigger.

°•°•°•°

Sheik stopped scampering as her tail flicked and ear twitched. The group did not stop, however, as Sheik moved in the opposite direction and bounded off. Panther Lily kept everyone focused on the mission at hand with Delgado at his side and Riza and her dogs taking the vanguard.

Panther Lily stopped them and signed something to Delgado who nodded back. Delgado made a signal for the Mages to stay back and slipped a hand into his thigh pocket. Natsu sniffed the air and instantly had to hold back a growl. He smelled electrify and the _Wild_ of a beast. He discreetly shifted in front of Lucy as Delgado took out an EMP grenade and shield. He crouched low to activate the shield and the Mages could feel a thrum of energy engulf them. Delgado hit the trigger on the EMP grenade and threw it down the hallway.

Three.

Two.

One.

A wave crashed down the hall and the sounds of whining, wailing, and electrocution hit their ears until everything was quiet once again.

Delgado checked down the hall. The electro monsters were out of commission and had only minutes until they would wake up. He gestured for everyone to follow him on their assigned route and they gunned it down the hall.

Oswald watched all this from the live feed he streamed from Delgado and Panther Lily's shades. With him and Asuna sharing screens, he was busy typing away as he decrypted what was left of the system.

Levy had built a fortress around them with words, but she still looked tense. She paced behind Oswald. "Are they getting close?"

"You can see them as much as I can, so not yet," Oswald muttered not unkindly. An alert for sporadic movement had Oswald going back to watching the generation station field he was given. "Looks like all of you have Hunters coming your way," he warned everyone. "The security system is a lot more complex than it should be, so I'm blind as to how many. Sensors picked up a lot of movement."

" _Oh, don't worry."_ Asuna sounded alarmingly smug. _"I've got the distraction. Took me a while to boot it up, but—"_

The sensors kept blinking at Oswald and he cut in, "Whatever it is, _hurry."_

°•°•°•°

Asuna huffed as she kept typing. When she was finished, a red button appeared with an arrow highlighting itself to tap it. She grinned. "I hope these Hunters aren't noturnal."

She slammed her fingers on the button.

°•°•°•°

The lights had come on in a blunder. Everything was rebooting. The entire factory was back on power with the generators working once again. The vents pumped cool hair and the hum of machinery filled the air once again. Everything down to the microwave in the break rooms had power back and reset back to what they were in the beginning.

Caeryssa looked up in surprise when she heard the machines start back up again, ignoring Silver's screams and pleads. _"Hmm_ … Looks like we aren't alone." She stood up to take out an oval-shaped device. She tapped it once for a holographic image of a man to appear. Foreign words dripped out of her mouth and the man reciprocated before contact was cut off. She clutched the communication device.

 _These humans are more trouble than I thought…_

In the hall filled with cages, Lance perked. "Does anyone else feel that? I can feel high-powered electricity above us!"

"The building is back on power?" Juvia questioned. "Why?"

"Asuna," Gajeel answered. "She's givin' the calvary some cover."

°•°•°•°

Jackson turned on his thermal scanner as he guarded the room and cursed. "Looks like we've got company. We need to get moving and regroup."

Asuna gritted her teeth as she downloaded one last part. "I'm almost there," she promised.

" _Asuna, you need to leave,"_ Oswald urged, forgoing her codename. _"There's too many of them for you and Jackson alone and you can't afford to kill any Hunters without getting on their blacklist."_

"I know, but I'm so _close!"_ Asuna shouted as she kept typing.

Jackson caught shadows moving down the hall and his grip on his handgun tightened. "Asuna!" he shouted and his safety was off his gun.

" _Asuna,"_ Oswald called. His tone sounded stern, but anyone who knew him knew he was pleading with her to leave. _"Leave now. Don't play 'hero'."_

Jackson spotted the first of many electromonsters and Hellhounds. He brought out of other handgun and shot blindly at the enemy. His bullets pierced only a handful, but the beasts had no issue trampling their fallen comrades if it meant they got to tear into flesh. Jackson gritted his teeth as he threw down his gun for an impact grenade. "Dammit, Asuna, we don't have time for this!"

" _Asuna!"_ Oswald had raised his voice. _"Get out! Now!"_

Asuna's face fell into relief when she saw **COMPLETE** on her screen. She unplugged her device and pushed herself out of the seat. "Okay, I'm done, let's go!"

Jackson let her go ahead of him to sprint down the hall. He unpinned the grenade and launched it down the hall before turning tail and dashing away. The beasts chasing their prey did not care about a simple grena—

 _BOOM._

Jackson shoved Asuna into the next gap in the hallway that was not so much as it only allowed five steps before a door blocked them. He covered her with his body as the throttling of flames and smoke overtook and destroyed everything in its path.

°•°•°•°

Oswald abruptly stood up with sharp eyes on the screen and a hand to his earpiece. "Summers, Asuna, do you copy?" he pressed. Even if his voice was slightly raised, he was yelling at them in his own way. When he received static, he kept calling. "Summer, Asuna— _do you copy?"_

Only static.

Oswald's hands shook. _"I need to go."_

Levy immediately jumped into action. "Oswald, _no!"_

"I can… I can't…" Oswald's eyes were wide and unmoving, but his hands violently shook. "Asuna… I can't…"

A low cough. _"Glad to…see you care,"_ came weak tease.

Alzack visibly relaxed, Levy's eyes glistened, and Oswald dropped into his chair like the air got knocked out of him. He was not smiling, but his eyes were as he held a hand to his earpiece. "Asuna?"

" _I'm here too,_ " came Jackson's annoyed grumble. _"We're fine. Just a lot of smoke and debris."_

Levy furrowed her brow as she looked at the screen. "But, then… We should be hearing fire alarms," she pointed out. "The smoke, at least, should've sent a silent trigger."

" _That's what I was doing,"_ Asuna wheezed. _"Stupid smoke. My spiders were working on rerouting the fire system so we would have sole control over it and any lockdowns. The control room was heavily fortified with bombproof metal and the emergency system was via app which struck me. The designers must've known there was something shoddy with the materials used and heavily fortified the control room to make sure the person in control of the main power and emergency system would still have access. And, if anything went wrong, the system could be transferred to another computer as a failsafe."_

"You triggered the system's failsafe and downloaded the entire program." Oswald sounded surprised and, dare say, impressed at Asuna's bold move.

" _Yup! Right now, I'm the only one in control of the plant and the emergency services,"_ Asuna boasted. _"And you all wanted me to leave."_

" _Damn right we did, kid!"_ Jackson coughed again. _"Jesus! Oswald, teach her some better pull out game!"_

Levy laughed, Alzack blushed, and Oswald remained stoic. "Asuna," he rumbled.

" _Hm?"_

"Don't go doing anything rash," Oswald admonished her. "Bailey would miss you too much if you died."

Silence.

" _I'd miss Bailey too,"_ Asuna said softly.

" _And I'd miss the bar down the street from my firm if we don't make it out alive!"_

Asuna's chuckle and Oswald's relaxation at Jackson proclamation cooled the air and broke the moment. Oswald began typing once more. "Asuna, make it to a computer as soon as you can and send me everything. I'll need control over the security footage and the emergency systems."

Levy cocked an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Oswald kept typing. "Based on the statistical predictions, battle history, and psychological scan, Natsu will make the first offensive move and it will be an explosive one. The baiters will be overrun with Hunters and monsters and we'll need to make sure everyone gets out." A firewall came up and he began to decrypt the code. "I just need to make sure we have that distraction up and running before Natsu gives the first blow."

°•°•°•°

Panther Lily peered down the hall. He saw two Hunters standing guard with their Hellhounds, not a familiar in sight. Like all Hunters, their stances were rigid and their weapons were hidden underneath closing. The pair of them were skinny, but people who controlled Ethernano, whether positive or negative, always had more strength than their bodies let on.

He turned back to Delgado and Riza who nodded. Delgado opened a pocket to reveal a gas grenade while Riza passed out cloths to the Mages and helped her dogs cover their noses and eyes with bandanas. When everyone had their noses and mouths covered, Delgado pulled the pin and let the grenade roll, smoke pouring out of it. The agents watched as the Hellhounds smelled something off and growled, but it was too late. The gas was spreading and thickening among them.

Seconds within hitting them, the Hellhounds fell over themselves hacking and whining, pawing at their muzzles. The Hunters were not fazed by simple tear gas, but they went on the defensive in an instant. Their sharp eyes skimmed the mist—

—but they did it too late.

Walt and Roy popped up with their teeth bared and latched onto the arms of the Hunters.

The Hunters threw off the dogs easily, but they felt a prick on their necks. Delgado and Riza had sprung up with tranquilizers that were quickly ripped off and thrown. Where Delgado had mass, the Hunter he faced had a fierce agility. Riza combated against her Hunter with precise strikes that relied on recoil and reaction. The Hunter met each one of her blows with ease and did not even seem troubled.

Natsu growled as he watched the fight and moved to intervene, but Lucy stopped him with a firm grip on his hand.

The only reason Riza and Delgado won the fight was four minutes in and the Hunter staggered and nearly fell to the ground. Riza and Delgado caught them before they could fall and dragged them off. While they tied them up, Panther Lily called, "Lucy!"

Lucy nodded, even if blinded, and wordlessly called upon her Star Dress: Scorpio. She stood up and hands groped the wall until she found Panther Lily's paw. He faced her in the wanted direction before tapping her shoulder. Lucy nodded and chanted: _"Sand Buster!"_

A tornado of sand whirled through the hallway, brushing harmlessly against the steel. The attack lasted until Panther Lily tapped her shoulder again and removed her blindfold. As Lucy took off the bandana around her face, Lily called to everyone, "We're clear."

Blindfolds and bandanas were removed as Delgado, Riza, and the dogs came back into the hallway. Leandro came to the forefront and put a hand on the part of the wall the Hunters protected.

"This is how we get to the hydro-chamber?" Miss Pink asked, unconvinced.

Leandro shook his head. "One part of it," he corrected. "It wasn't supposed to be easy getting down here, but for those who knew how…"—he knocked on the wall in a pattern and an outline of a door came to life—"it was pretty simple."

The new door fell inward and slid to the right. A bridge waited for them with the maintenance elevator on the other side. Leandro got them through with his access card and, soon, the entire team was going down in a rickety elevator.

"We should expect monsters to be waiting for us," Panther Lily told them. "Natsu, that's where you come in. Make as much noise as you want. Delgado, you two. I want guns blazing."

Natsu grinned. "Now you're talkin' my language!"

 _DING._

The elevator opened—

—and Natsu immediately jumped out with his fire gathering. _"Fire Dragon's…Rooooooooooooooooar!"_

°•°•°•°

Gajeel jolted when he heard that and felt a familiar presence. "Salamander's here," he announced. "Same with Bunny Girl and Lily."

Juvia could cry at how relieved she was. "They are here… They made it!"

Other Mages and beasts sensed Magic in the air and excitement rippled through the crowded cells. Were they being rescued? Who had come to break them out? The sounds of guns shot off, startling some, and the cages vibrated when powerful Magic lashed back. Exclamations of chants were coming closer and closer. There was pleading, a beg to be let go, a plea of not being a Hunter, of being a hired associate with a gun. The cries were cut off with a gunshot.

The door bashed open.

Lucy was the first one in, breathing heavily. Riza followed after her with Leandro, Lily, and the dogs. Cries of relief and praise flooded the hall as Riza set them all free with the press of a button. Mages and beasts poured out of their cages with their shackles gone and only faint pain on their wrists and ankles a reminder of their time spent as prisoners. Most were weak, but the strong helped them stand. Everyone would need to help each other if it meant survival.

Lucy and Lily rushed for Gray and Gajeel respectively. Lucy knelt down with worried eyes as she helped Gray out of his cage. "And you tell _me_ not to get into trouble," she tried to joke.

Gray smiled and got to his feet. "Yeah. Because you're married to an idiot who can blow up a whole county," he teased back. He walked across the short aisle to help Juvia down. "We need to get out of here. Some alien has Silver. They're trying to see if he inherited any of my Slayer Magic."

Panther Lily found Leandro helping up an older Mage and shouted, "Hey, Leandro! What other rooms are down here?"

Leandro was puzzled. "Rooms? There's just one."

°•°•°•°

Silver vomited again, a mixture of blood and the last bit of food in his stomach. He hung from his chains with his skin during a palish gray and his once bright blue eyes dull and haunted. No part of his skin was untouched and he could not bring himself to care about the bits of nausea running down his mouth nor that he wet himself. Throat dry, he could not scream or cry. His tears were all dried up. His body was numb.

He could only sit there and take it.

With one eye nearly closed shut from how bruised it was, Silver felt his mind wander from the pain.

 _Mom… Mom… Mom…_

He vaguely remembered the coolness of his dream and the feel of the ocean slipping around his skin like it was meant to be.

 _Mom… Mom… Mom…_

He vaguely remembered those eyes staring him down.

 _Mom… Mom… Mom…_

And now, he vaguely remembered anything.

 _BOOM!_

" _Ice-Make: Floor!"_

" _Water Lock!"_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

" _Sand Buster!"_

Silver could not even feel the temperature drop. He only felt someone near him. He felt his chains rattled before his wrists broke free. Someone caught him and he whimpered at being jostled. Everything hurt.

" _Silver…"_

Silver could barely move his mouth without gurgling blood as he was overturned and brought into the arms of someone. Cold seeped through his skin and iced his bruises, numbing him in a good way. His good eye looked up to see his parents staring down at him, eyes filled with something he could not figure out.

He was…so tired.

So, _so_ tired…

As his good eye closed, he felt his mother's watery touch glide against his forehead. _"Sleep_ , Silver. Juvia will make sure when Silver wakes up, he'll be in a better place."

Sleep…

Sleep sounded good.

Silver sighed, blood tripping from the corner of his mouth, and fell into the state of unconscious.

°•°•°•°

Levy paced back and forth before stopping and staring at the screen. She could continue to do this routine with Alzack on watch and Oswald typing. At one point, he commented, "You'll dig a trench."

"I'm just nervous," Levy snapped. "How could I not be? Everyone is deep in Hunter-territory."

" _We're all clear,"_ Panther Lily rumbled. _"Fraser, Summers, take it outside and clear a path. We've got incoming."_

" _Copy that."_

"Not anymore," Oswald assured Levy. "Looks like everyone is coming out safe and sound."

Levy came over to him and held out an impatient hand. "I need to speak to my husband," she seethed. The moment Oswald turned his mic to her, Levy was already growling, "Gajeel, you idiot, you had me worried sick!"

Gajeel's chuckle came through the line. _"Missed you too, Shrimp."_

" _Don't start acting sweet with me now,"_ Levy hissed at him. "You and Gale are in _big_ trouble! Worrying me like this—it's bad for my health!"

" _So is all that junk-food you stash in the house, but you don't complain about that."_

Levy blushed angrily at that. "Don't expect anything from me tonight!" she tried to say as the last word and grinned smugly as the other agents laughed over line.

Gajeel breezily said, _"You can't threaten me with that, Shrimp, when I'm the one with the handcuffs."_

Levy turned bright red and even Oswald was amused as she abandoned the headset with curses falling off her lips. With Oswald back in control, he kept at it with security cameras watching the halls and rooms. "All right. I have control over the main power, back-up power, and emergency generators," he told everyone. "Looks like the Hunters are all swarming with a bunch of monsters, so you'll be taking the back exit. It's less guarded. Asuna, Summers, I'd stick around in case."

" _Roger!"_

" _Copy that."_

Levy slapped her cheeks to gain control of herself. "So? What do we do now?"

"We wait until everyone is evacuated," Oswald explained. "After that, I make sure we can't be followed." He got up and began to pack. "Start packing. We'll need to move quickly. It won't be long until everyone is out."

Levy nodded and got to work.

°•°•°•°

Riza and Panther Lily took the rear as the last of the Mages stumbled outside and off the plant property. The beasts of Magic had scattered at first sign of outside and no one could blame them. Now, it left a haunting march of Mages to herd back to the city. Lights were scarce with only flashlights and Natsu took to lighting the torches Delgado brought with him. Riza smiled a little when her dogs helped cheer up a little girl stolen from her home with their whines and giddy licks and vying for attention.

"It looks like we'll be free from this mess," Riza supposed.

"I'm sorry you all got involved," Panther Lily apologized. "The pager was completely unexpected."

"But necessary," Riza assured. "Mages can't take on Hunters alone. The team assembling was needed."

Panther Lily herded Riza through the opening through the fence before making his way out. As they hit the trees, he told her, "I guess so. It still troubles me why the government and the Magic Council agreed to let Hunters out. What was their motive? Was it a test?"

"The minister and chairman are cunning men," Riza had to admit. "It makes them dangerous, even if they are on our side. I'm sure the government will get lash-back from plenty of Mages and maybe even a petition. I can already imagine the fire the Council is under."

Panther Lily hummed. "Gajeel and I will make sure your names stay out of the papers. We don't want any of you arrested, especially now."

Riza tipped her head as something funny came to her. "Not like we haven't been imprisoned before."

Panther Lily tossed her a sad look. "You're too young for jail."

Riza groaned. "Enough with the 'too young' thing," she pleaded. "I have a partner, I am a successful woman, I have my masters degree—!"

"And you're still my kit." Panther Lily's rumble was affectionate. "I've lived a lot longer than any of you. You're all kittens to me."

Riza could not bite back a smile. "Go have kittens on your own," she encouraged. "I still can't believe after all this time, you never got married or even had a girlfriend."

Panther Lily grimaced at that. "Back in my home country, it was rare for a warrior to have mate unless the elders granted you permission and made the pairing themselves. A mated warrior would leave his ward if the country encountered any sort of trouble to be with his mate."

"That doesn't explain right now," Riza pointed out. "Your country is here and with new customs. Besides, you're not a warrior anymore."

"I'm not interested in seeing anyone," Panther Lily put out there, blunt.

Riza respected that. "I get it. Sorry for prying. I should be the last person preaching the whole 'everybody needs somebody'."

Panther Lily's smile did not reach his eyes. "It's okay, Riza. I'm just happy with myself and that's all that matters." As Riza nodded in approval, Panther Lily wished the gentle ache in his heart went away.

 _It's been centuries… So why do I still feel that now?_

°•°•°•°

Oswald, Levy, and Alzack were trekking in the forest when Oswald heard Delgado rumbled, _"We're clear."_

" _Fraser and I are near-by,"_ Jackson told.

Oswald stopped to bring out his tablet. He unlocked it to get to the emergency services part of his programming. There were options all around him. He could choose from so many services. But he swiped one button.

The button that alerted _all of them._

°•°•°•°

Zelda, sweaty, fought off a Hellhound when another bit her shoulder. Sheik had joined the battle as familiar versed familiar for the honor of their respective mistress. And Faye watched it all comfortably as she leaned against the base of a line tower.

Zelda threw both Hellhounds off her to take out her Ethenator. She got a lock on one Mauthe and took the shot. Energy blasted out of the gun and struck the Mauthe on the chest—through the chest. The creature laid dead while the other leapt on Zelda's back and tried to bite down on her neck. Zelda dropped her Ethenator to get out her handgun and shoot the beast between the eyes. The Mauthe fell off her instantly, dead.

Faye feigned pouting. _"Aw…_ They were gifts from your daddy, Zelda."

Zelda spat out blood to glare at Faye. _"Tell me where he is!"_ she shouted. "Stop playing games with me!"

 _DING DING DING DING DING DING!_

Zelda and Faye both looked behind them ad the fire alarms went off and could hear the spray of water. An announcement was made.

" _Please evacuate the premises following the glowing arrows marked on the ground. We repeat please evacuate the premises following the glowing arrows marked on the ground. The fire alarm has been pulled. The proper authorities have been contacted and have responded to our request…"_

Faye did not have time to even react when Zelda tackled Faye to the ground with her Ethenator at Faye's throat. Faye looked perfectly calm while Zelda looked like she could kill a man by blinking.

Sheik had pounced on the snake familiar and made sure it could not wriggle to help its master.

"You've pissed me off another, you whore," Zelda hissed. "You were nothing more to my father than a hole he could stick his dick into. God knows why he kept you warming his bed after he used you once."

"I'm _gladly_ a toy for your father," Faye purred. "You calling me names doesn't bother me. Your father only loves you. He loved—"

Zelda pressed the barrel into Faye's throat. _"Don't you say her name."_

Faye wisely listened. "When the Hellhound of the Hunters wants to use anyone of us, we gladly let him do so," she educated Zelda. "We all owe him our lives. Mages are born, but Hunters were all made except _you."_ Her eyes lightened. "You were _born_ a Hunter. You're your father's _proudest_ creation."

"I am an _experiment_ to him," Zelda snapped back. "My life was _Hell_ living with him. You don't know _half_ the shit that went on in that satanic cult of a house." Her trigger finger twitched to end Faye. "You don't know _shit."_

"But I know so much," Faye whispered. "I know about your mother. I know what he did to her. I know what he made you do. I know what he made you do when he adopted your sister."

Zelda did not let up. "If you think reminding me I killed her to survive would make me hesitate in killing you, you're dead wrong. I know I'm a monster. I know what I did." She lowered her head so her nose nearly touched Faye's. _"Stop talking around it, bitch. Where – is – my father?"_

Faye's smile was eerie. "He loved your mother more than life itself. So, he's back in the city where he first _screwed_ _the whore."_

At that, Zelda's eyes widened.

 _CLICK._

 _BOOM._

°•°•°•°

The trail of Mages stumbled to a stop at the sound of an earth-shattering explosion. In the distance, they could see fire and smoke mushroom themselves to show everyone an atrocity happened. The darkness could not even hide that type of explosion.

Gajeel frowned. "Thank God we got out of there and put some good distance between us."

Lucy had to agree. "If we had been any later—"

Natsu shushed her with a kiss to the forehead. "But we made it and we're _safe."_ As Lucy nodded into him, Natsu's eyes strayed to Gray. He was silent as he carried his son, his broken and battered son.

 _There's no way the Hunters actually thought he was like Gray or Gary. So, then, what were they actually looking for?_

* * *

It was cheering that made T'oree stir. It was muffled and foreign and many voices spoke at once, but there was one voice louder than the others. Was it speaking prices? An uproar of strange noises doused her ears from grows to squelches. She really did not care. Her body felt heavier than the mountains on Vanhalla.

Her mouth pressed into a thin line as she willed her eyes to open. Her throat felt swollen and her tongue fat, but her eyes cracked open, by far the hardest thing she had done. Brightness stung her and she refrained from giving into the need of closing her eyes.

The noises became louder.

T'oree let her eyes adjusted to the small amount of light that stung her before even trying to open her eyes fully. Noises hurt her, but this burning light hurt her more. The first thing she realized was that she was on solid ground. It felt wooden, but one could never be too sure. Her head shifted so her temple pressed onto the ground. Her eyes caught onto the fact she saw prison bars. They looked like shining beams of light rather than steady metal like they had on Earth Land. To be frank, their intensity hurt T'oree's eyes and made her body feel even heavier. She kept pushing herself. She looked beyond the bars to see things she had never thing, things that made her think she was having a nightmare. Some she recognized. A couple of _Ajatars_ were in the ground with their cunning smirks, eyes sewn shut, and their hands on the arms of someone else. It was unsurprising to see a dwarf, an imp, or two. She even saw humans dressed into the nines with their flutes of champagne and jewelry glinting in this light. But, many of these creatures had no names she recognized from their slimy skin to their fur to their sleek bodies. All she knew was the inhuman noises they made as they pounded their fists and raised signs with symbols she did not recognize.

T'oree groaned and heard something rattle. She could feel something burn into her neck and skin and it made her that much more curious. Her eyes looked down. She could see she had been stripped of her clothing and only given a lengthy loincloth to wear. She witnessed cuffs on her wrists and ankles and the burning intensified that much more.

 _Where…? What happened…? What is going on…?_

There was a strange slurping noise that made her body gain goosebumps. Waddling thundered up to her cage and she heard the rattling of something fierce.

 _SHING!_

T'oree did not have it in her to keep herself from screaming when she felt her wrist chains lift her off the ground. It was like being crucified as the tips of her feet barely brushed the ground. Pain tried to make her unconscious, but she fought against its aggressive attack. Her head fell onto her shoulder and she hissed her skin hit something metallic and with a vengeance. A curse in her native tongue slipped past her lips.

Cheers erupted just beyond her cage with the sound of a strange horn ringing.

T'oree's eyes vaguely opened when she felt a presence step into her cage. The creature looked like a golem with a hole in its chest and eyes that saw all the way around. Its smooth hands lifted her head to press something on her neck. She tried to growl at it, but everything felt so sluggish to her.

The bars of light dropped, and so was she.

T'oree groaned when she hit the ground. She could feel her body being passed off from golem to the uncomfortably itchiness of some sort of cloth. Cheering hurt her ears and a gavel was being smashed to get order back into this strange court. She did not get to witness any of the next part when the light that previously had cursed her was exchanged for darkness. Her eyes opened a little more to see she was in the presence of something that cloaked itself with a pointed mask that showed its dark eyes of a human man.

T'oree owlishly blinked and she vaguely remembered enough Fioren to ask, "Who…you?"

The man muttered something harsh to her in a tongue she did not understand. He continued to carry her until he barged into a private dressing her. His first priority was laying her on the nearest couch. As T'oree groaned and panted, he whipped out a set of keys. He issued some sort of warning to her in his tongue as he began to unlock her cuffs.

T'oree could feel the warmth of the sun beneath her skin. She could feel the powers of her Triple Goddesses rushing back into her when another cuff came off and then another. She stayed perfectly still, however, and kept her eyes half-lidded as she watched the man come to her neck and tinker with whatever collared her. Expletives murmured, he managed to get her collar off her.

And T'oree _struck_.

Her eyes glowed pure energy as she shot bolts from her eyes and onto her kidnapper. As the man was hit, T'oree forced herself to role to the ground. It was a struggle to get to her feet, but she did it. The power she had was not much, but she had enough to get out of this place and find help. She staggered over to the door and nearly fell out of it. Her eyes caught onto the shadows coming around one corner of the hall, so she began to fly eerily slow down the other end. Her teeth gritted as her powers wavered and she could feel the physical strain it took from flying, but she needed to leave.

 _Find…Cadorius… Silver… Where…_

 _LUB-DUB._

T'oree gasped out pain as she fell to the ground on all-fours. She panted relentlessly as she felt her powers wan.

 _Keep…going…_

A garbled shout.

T'oree sluggishly looked up to see two tentacled monsters slithering her way. Their eyes held their hostility and they increased their pace upon seeing her features, tentacles extending. T'oree's eyes gleamed as she tried to hit them with her solar bolts. Both easily evaded such un-strategized attacks as they snaked themselves onto the walls. Their mouths opened to show rows and rows of sharp teeth, obviously aggravated at her lame attempts to put them down.

 _BANG. BANG._

T'oree fell over, but she felt something goopy land on her cheek and hair. Her eyes looked up to see the tentacle monsters had been splattered all across the hall. She groaned and tried to get back to her feet.

 _Get…way… Find…Cadorius…_

Before she could even walk, something was jammed into her mouth. Her eyes shot open when she accidentally swallowed and felt something go down, two things. Was it poison? Had she been drugged?

"Dammit, Princess," came fierce mutter. "I get you're hot and all, but you can't keep running like this!"

T'oree felt weighted hands scoop her arm onto broad shoulders. Her eyes lifted to see her new kidnapper only to realize it was her previous on. Her eyes narrowed as they began to glow.

"Wait, Wait, don't shoot!" he pleaded. A gloved hand came up to ripe off the mask. A man was before her, definitely human, with blonde hair tied back into bun and his facial hair neatly trimmed. He tried to dazzle her with a grin. "See? I'm human! I'm on your side, Princess!"

T'oree stopped herself from shooting him, but she did not hold back with mistrust in her eyes. "Who are you?" Her eyes widened when she heard herself. "This is _not_ Fioren," she whispered. "And I feel… _better?"_

The man looked mighty proud of himself. "You're right, Princess! You happened to take one of my Ether Pills made for language barriers. Now, we can speak and hear my language. The second pill you swallowed should've helped with any lag you felt. Those photon bars are a bitch," he told her. "Name's Weisz, by the way, Weisz Steiner. I'm your rescue party." He tried to get her to move forward. "Now, we gotta go. It won't take them long to realize I didn't deliver you to your new handler."

T'oree did not understand therefore she refused to move. "Where am I?" she barked at him. "What am I doing here? I must find Lord Cadorius!"

Weisz frowned and knew she would not budge without a few answers. "Cade le Fay is safe and sound," he soothed. "I'll tell you more on the way, but you have to trust me and get moving. We _can't_ risk them capturing both of us." At T'oree's mistrust, he threw in, "Don't you want to know if fairies have tails?"

T'oree's eyes widened.

Weisz smirked. "See? Told ya you could trust me."

Angry muffles came from another hall adjacent to theirs.

Weisz dropped his smirk to a serious expression. "Now, we need to move!" A hand rummaged in a pocket to bring out a cube. He threw it before them for the entire cub to glow and expand into some sort of hover board with a hand to control its movements and a small engine on its back. Weisz got onto the board like he had done it many times before, then helped T'oree onto the back as he took control, he growled, "Hang on!"

And they shot forward.

T'oree grabbed Weisz's shoulders to gather bearings as the hallway flew by them. She asked him, "How do you know of Fairy Tail? Who sent you? _Where is Lord Cadorius?"_

"I know Fairy Tail because my shipmates have some friends there!" Weisz told her. He saw a door opened and veered into another hallway. "My captains sent me in here to rescue you. I just barely made it to get to you. A minute later and you would have been sold off to your new handler. And, your friend, Cade? He should be on the ship by now."

"Where _are_ we?" T'oree asked him. She clutched on for dear life when Weisz steered them into another hallway filled with props.

"We're inside the House of O," Weisz told her. "It's one of the worse intergalactic black-markets. Lucky for _us_ , one of the Adventurers on reconnaissance got us an in and we were able to snag you and your friend no problem." He halted the board within the shadows of the hallway and behind two crates as insect-like creatures chirped to each other as they went down the hall. When the coast was clear, Weisz peered down the hall and turned them the opposite direction. He tapped his gloved arm for a holographic map to appear, showing the maze of hallways and rooms and their correspondence to it. "Dammit. We're really pushing it. If we don't hurry soon, that idiot Shiki is going to be barging on the gates of Hell and destroying this place. I don't think Bex will be enough to stop him."

T'oree tried to ignore her curiosity, a burden she always had. "How did I end up in such a realm? My last memory is of saving Lord Silver."

Weisz grimaced. "From what we gathered, Magic Hunters on Earth Land captured you and your friend. Looks like some sort of bounty was placed on your head while your friend was simply roped in for the sake of making a quick buck."

"A 'bounty'?" T'oree repeated stupidly. "That cannot be. I am the Sun Princess of Vanhalla. Who would place a bounty on my head?"

Weisz shrugged. "If you're a princess, I'm sure you've got some enemies. Take a good look at them and see if any one of them would be crazy enough to do something like that," he told her as he watched the map and the hallway ahead. He halted them both at a small closet. "Okay, we're here."

T'oree got off, but she looked at the door hesitantly. "We will escape… _here?"_

Weisz leapt off his board and collected it back into its cube without blinking. "Well, I couldn't exactly come through the front door to save you without getting myself killed, lady," he deadpanned. He opened the door and turned on the light to usher T'oree in.

T'oree heard the door close behind her as she observed the room. It was nothing more than a broom closet with old clothes and broken cages, nothing special. Distrust seeped through her. "Where is our escape then?" she tested. She whirled around on Weisz as her hair fired with the three suns of Vanhalla. "If this is nothing more than mere game—"

Weisz did not even panic at her display and chuckled. _"Relax,_ Princess, I'm the _good_ guy," he soothed. He brought out another cube and tossed it on the ground. "We couldn't dock the ship here without drawing a scene and that's the last thing Bex wants to do," he explained as he watched his cube grow into its own metal locker. "So, we'll be jetting out of here in my cruiser and meeting with the rest of my team." He opened the locker to reveal a tailored-made space suit with an insignia T'oree did not recognize. He scrambled to put it on while T'oree thought to herself.

 _I do not know this human, but he said the words Master Erza taught me only an ally would say. I shall trust him to lead me to Lord Cadorius, but if he should betray, I will not hesitate to use the power of the three suns on him._

"You ready, Princess?"

T'oree blinked to see Weisz dressed in his space suit and his metal locker gone. He put on his helmet and locked it in place before beckoning T'oree to follow him. As he led her to a wall, he said, "We were told Vanhallan royalty doesn't need space suits or oxygen to travel in the universe."

T'oree nodded and curiously watched as Weiss brought out four metal-like marbles. "This is true. My sister nor my father nor myself need such things as the goddesses blessed us so."

Weisz approached the wall and began to stick one marble after the other in a square formation. "Good. It's only a short distance to my cruiser," he promised. When he attached the last marble to the square, something electrified and a square of radiant blue energy was born. Much to T'oree's surprise, she caught a blue-lit glimpse of the universe on the other side of the wall. Weisz caught her wonder and grinned. "Surprised, Princess?"

"You humans continue to intrigue me," T'oree told him honestly. "Your technology is vast. My people could learn more from yours."

Weisz barked a laugh. "It's just Ether, just like you use," he assured. He prepared himself to leap through the shield of Ether. "Let's get out of here before both of us our killed." With a jump, he was out in space.

T'oree allowed the powers of the three suns to course through her body. Her entire being transcended from woman to the sun crafted in the _shape_ of a woman. Without another look back, she flew straight through the shield of Ether and into the vast expanse of space. The universe before her did not surprise her. She was used to faraway stars and her solar energy constantly kept her warm from the bitter cold of space. What shocked her was seeing what she had been trapped on. She was not trapped on mere planet; she was trapped on a vast station with a core filled with inviting bright lights. Spaceships of all kinds had docked for an indefinite amount of time to see what the House of O would present.

" _This_ is the House of O?" T'oree questioned.

Weisz rocketed over to her with the shield of Ether gone from the side of the station. He looked over the House of O in quiet disdain. "Yeah. It's used for buying, selling, and gambling, sort of like a cross between an auction house and a casino. Creatures come from all over to take a look at what the Auctioneer and their lackeys brought in. It's rare for humans to get invited considering a lot of species see us as weak and primitive, but with enough money and funding into the house, they get invited. Some people think they can con the Auctioneer into getting more than their betting, but they should know the house _always_ wins." He turned his back on the House of O to rocket himself farther into space. "Come on. We need to make it to the rendezvous point."

T'oree gathered on last look at the House of O before turning away and catching up with Weisz. She questioned, "This 'Auctioneer'… Has no one imprisoned them yet? How can this 'house' survive?"

"You should know while the IUA catches a lot of interstellar criminals, houses like this one are impossible to catch," Weisz answered. "On the current list of houses, there's the Citadel, the House of O, Magnum, and Gran Nero. All of them have some sort of connection for evading the IUA. They screen every single guest, but they have a lot of preemptive measures to make sure there are no spies. A lot of good Adventurers and Cowboys were killed for trying to investigate into these black-markets."

"Cowboys? Space Hunters?" When Weisz gave her a nod, T'oree then said, "If it is almost impossible to capture these criminals, how did you manage to get in? And why are we not stopping them now?"

Weisz gritted his teeth and there was a flash of pain in his eyes. "My orders were to get you back home safe and sound, Princess. We don't have the man-power to obliterate the black-market, no matter how much we want to." His fists clenched. "The Adventurer inside now has been risking a lot just to catch the true names of some of these attendants, but everything is top secret. Fake IDs and codenames—we just can't crack at it no matter how hard we try. But, the second we do, you better believe we're storming every single house." He turned his head to wink at her. "I swear to Mother, _Princess."_

T'oree blinked, then she offered a smile. "I will hold you to such a vow."

Weisz nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He looked back into space and muttered: _"Reveal."_

T'oree stopped flying when the space in front of her warped to reveal a spaceship that looked smaller than she anticipated. It resembled a fish in a way with a large dorsal fin and there was that same insignia T'oree could not place. It bobbed up and down as it kept itself stationary and it already lowered its main door for Weisz and T'oree. She quickly followed after Weisz into the ship and turned back into her mortal form as the ship's doors closed after her. The interior of this part of the ship looked like it kept other spacesuits, oxygen equipment, and other gear she was unfamiliar with. Weiss floated over to a screen and typed in a passcode before pressing a series of numbers.

 _EEEEEEEEN._

A hiss filled with air and the weight of gravity pushed down on T'oree and weighted Weiss back down the floor. The wall opened its jaws to reveal the main part of the ship as Weisz took off his helmet and threw it onto a bench. He nodded for her to follow and T'oree did so, even if she took her time. This ship had its charm to it. She could heat the hum of technology work around her and knew it was the power of Ether rather than the power of Lacrima. She passed doors of a bedroom and bathroom and was amazed as the screens she saw were cataloguing and downloading something new every other second. She made it to the cockpit—a comfortable two-seater which meant this was obviously a ship for smaller mission—where Weiss was already fiddling with the controls and preparing for their launch. T'oree ignored his pre-launch ramblings as she looked at the other chair. There she saw a jacket tailored with the same insignia as the ship and Weiss' suit.

"That's yours, by the way," Weisz told her, not even glancing. "It's to cover you up. Figured you might need one to cover up." He did pause this time to give her a once-over, deliberately slow. "But, if you want to be like that, I'm not complaining," he jested in good fun.

For the first time since her departure on Earth Land, T'oree smiled. "My partial nudity is something I am not ashamed of," she assured. "However, I believe you would get distracted like most mortal men do, so I will happily take your jacket." As she slipped it on the proffered item, she could _hear_ Weiss' fake pout.

"You make a hot distraction," Weiss complimented in a chuckle. "Nah, Homura would literally kill me if I didn't have you dressed. Take a seat and buckle up. The ship is just a couple jumps away."

T'oree took her seat and did as instructed. "Your vessel is quite charming," she complimented.

Weisz snorted. "I wouldn't call it 'charming', but thanks, Princess," he acknowledged. "Her first couple of models were wrecked a while back. At the time, I claimed Aqua Wing as my own ship from the captain. Good thing she let me keep it after all this time. My baby became a cruiser before long, but she runs smoother than the Milky Way." He patted his ship lovingly. "Best creation I've ever built."

T'oree softly smiled at that when something sharp prodded her. "Sir Weisz," she rumbled, "I believe we may be encountering companies soon."

 _EEEN. EEEN. EEEN._

Weisz scowled at his scanner to see a fleet of ships were close at hand. "Yeah. And they aren't friendly," he growled. He pulled a lever and the entire ship jerked as power coursed through the system. "Hold on. This is going to get a little bumpy." He took hold of the controllers and placed his hand on a pad made of Ether. A monitor came up and he cranked the virtual dial—

—and they were off.

T'oree held onto the arms of her chair as the Aqua Wing jetted into space. Her eyes darted onto the screen to see the ships were not relenting and would follow them no matter their speed. "Are you a worthy flier, Sir Weisz?" she prayed.

Weisz only smirked. "Best damn pilot in the universe, Princess." He veered the handle so they Aqua Wing rocketed into an upwards spiral. With one hand on the wheel, another hand began to frantically push buttons and flick levers. "If these guys want a show, we'll give them a show. Looks like our ship will have to wait a sec, so sit tight, Princess, and let a _mortal_ show you how its down." He pressed a button only to hear a negative hum from the system. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to press the button again and was denied. He pressed it a third time for a screen to flare up, quickly typing out words for him. "Dammit!" he cursed, stomping his foot.

Now T'oree was on edge. "What is it?"

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Weisz expertly avoided the blasts pelting at the Aqua Wing without a hitch. The ship did not jerk or stutter or even disobey his quick decisions; it fluidly handled each sharp turn like a fish in the sea. "Damn house is on lockdown," he growled to T'oree. "They must be using a one-way driveway jammer. We can get in, but we can't get out without permission." He had the ship spiral to avoid three more blasts that promptly blew up. The ship rumbled, but she did not falter. "We have to get back to Eden's Zero and fast. I promised the captains I'd have you back before Happy's timer went off. If we're not back, those idiots are going to warp in here and the plan will be ruined."

T'oree tried to think on her feet as the sounds of war were just outside the ship. "We need a Stargate," she realized. She turned to Weisz. "Does this house have a Stargate?"

Weisz grimaced. "There's one, but it's close to the center of the house to make sure they're the ones controlling who goes in and out. Only problem is we'll need someone to open the Stargate. And, even once we're inside, we can't guarantee we'll jump somewhere viable. We'd need someone to type in the coordinates and make sure the gate is closed after us so we're not followed which is impossible for a two-man team."

"I will do it."

Weisz looked up at T'oree who had a hardened expression of determination on her face. "I just said we can't do this with a two-man team," he reminded her.

"I am the Sun Princess of Vanhalla," T'oree refuted. "I am no 'man'." She unbuckled herself and began to float the second Weisz was forced to spiral the ship. "The technology on this ship is quite advanced. Can you use your machines to input new coordinates?"

"You mean hacking the system?" Weisz barked a short laugh. "The mechanics around hacking don't just take seconds, y'know, especially with an illegal house like this. I'd need time or—" His eyes lit up. "I may have just the thing. Go the back and check the left wall for something that looks like an egg."

T'oree dutifully nodded and flew to the back. She checked through the shelves of equipment, knocking a few over, to find an egg-shaped device fueled with Ether. "I have found it!"

"Good!" Weisz shouted back before grunting as he forced the ship to dive down. "That right there is one of my prototype viruses," he explained. "It's a logic bomb and acts like a virtual baby. It hatches and learns from its environment. I discussed it under an update for pretty standard tech. It'll run the update and simultaneously delete files and replace them with jumbled code."

T'oree flew to the cockpit. "Will it certainly work?"

"On the house's network?" Weisz hissed when a blast came too close to the ship's fin. "I'm honestly not sure. I haven't been able to test it on a private network this large. The best it'll do is give you a ten second window in a small section of the house before someone reboots the system when they see something going wrong."

"Then, you will use those ten seconds wisely." T'oree put a hand on Weisz's shoulder. "Sir Weiss, keep them stalled for as long as you can. I will make sure your virus goes to the controls of the Stargate."

"You can't!" Weisz told her. "Who is going to close the gate after us?" An idea came to him. "But maybe we don't _have_ to close the gate…" His infamous smirk curved on his mouth. "Hey, Princess! How do you feel with messin' with the Auctioneer and lettin' them know we're not one to be taken as fools?"

T'oree grinned as she steadied herself for the next attack. _"Aye, sir."_

°•°•°•°

That feeling of drinking too much when you were a freshman at a frat party and waking up the next morning with your mouth dry, your stomach urging to empty itself, and the really desperate need to pee?

Cade felt all of that times _two_.

The moment Cade was aware of his own waking before he could open his eyes, he vaguely heard an excited gasp and whispers. There was a hiss of a door sliding open and close and multiple shuffles. He ignored them all in favor of trying to open his eyes and figuring out how to move his body again.

 _Where…am I?_

A hiss of a door opening and closing.

Subtle steps.

"Cade le Fay," came warm acknowledgement. "Welcome back."

Cade tried to part his lips, but everything felt to crisp and dry. His eyes squeezed shut before trying to open. He found something cold pressed against his lips to realize this person was giving him water. He greedily drank it as he forced his eyes to crack open. He did not recognize the person helping him drink. Their hair was a dusty blonde and he saw the kind blue in her eyes, but he had never seen this woman before. He closed his lips when he felt sated and she took away the paper cup. With a wave of her hand, a screen appeared with an outline to a hospital bed. She hit a button and Cade was pleasantly started when he felt himself being sat up. He got a good view of his new room. It was obvious he was in a hospital room with his vitals on display, an IV connected to his wrist, electrodes attached to his chest, and the gown he wore. What amazed him was how advance this room was. Rather than a Lacrima-Vision displaying a channel, a three-dimensional interface was screening a comedy skit that reminded him a lot of America's Saturday Night Live. He saw his skateboard propped up against a wall and his cross necklace cooped up on his nightstand.

Cade coughed. "Where am I?" he rasped.

The woman sighed. She looked regal for her young age with her hair pinned up and a star dangling from her ear. She checked his vitals as she said to him, "You're on the Eden's Zero, one of the four Starshines in the universe." She made sure his IV was secure, but her eyes lingered over the unwanted tattoo on his skin. "Now. I have a series of questions for you, Mister le Fay? Can you tell me how old you are? Your birthday?"

Cade licked his lips. He was internally surprised they were smooth. Lip balm, maybe? "I just turned twenty-one on November sixth," he answered correctly.

She nodded. "Good, good… Can you tell me your original world?"

"I'm from Earth," Cade answered. In further elaboration, he blurted, "I'm actually from South Korea. I moved to America to go to Duke and go into biochemistry."

She nodded again and settled herself on their chair beside him. "But that wasn't the _real_ reason you went to America." She stated it matter-of-factly.

Cade's eyelids drooped as guilt and shame ate him from the inside. "No," he mumbled. His eyes glanced to the nightstand to see his necklace. He could feel the pull of the knight souls. "I went to get answers from my dad."

She nodded like she was confirming his statement. "In the present-day, where are you now? Do you know where you live and what you do?"

"Yeah." Cade coughed. "I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail in a country called Fiore on a world called Earth Land."

"Since you're from Earth, how could you get to Earth Land?"

Cade felt a tightness in his chest and his eyes went to his lap. "I stole my dad's old necklace from my mom," he confessed. "I didn't really know what came over me to do it. It was like I was _supposed_ to have the necklace and…" His eyes flicked up to the woman and he scarcely blushed. "Sorry. You said you had questions, Miss?"

The woman chuckled. "You can just call me 'Rebecca', Mister le Fay, no need for any formalities." She crossed her legs. "I can already guess your questions, so I'll answer them as best I can. Your guild-mate Lucy Heartfilia sent us a distress following your and Miss Denvers' disappearance. From there, we learned your location would be at the House of O." She nodded at him with a frown. "I do have to apologize. We've done all we can with your cuts and bruises, but it looks like you put up quite a fight before hand." At Cade's confusion, Rebecca touched her eye.

Cade let a hand together the skin around his right eye and winced. Phantom pains stung his skin. "I don't even remember…"

Rebecca sighed. "We assumed as much. Retrieving you was harder than Miss Denvers. You had continuously aggravated your guards." An amused shake of the head. "Honestly, Shiki was impressed. Though, the moment you saw one of our shipmates, you passed out on us."

Cade frowned deeply at that. _How could I fight when I don't even remember it? Did I get a concussion?_

 _BEE-BEE-BEEP._

Cade looked up to see Rebecca pressing a button on her watch. A holographic mini-screen appeared with the image of a roguish man with goggles and dark eyes. She rolled her eyes. "I'm _still_ in the sick bay, Shiki," she droned.

"Well, hurry up and get back here," came deep whine. "We never finished our game!"

Rebecca sighed and ended the call with a flick of her wrist. With a stretch, she got to her feet. "My co-captain calls," she grumbled. "Honestly. You'd think after decades he'd _somewhat_ mature."

Something resonated with Cade and he could see the same expression of annoyance mixed with affection on Lucy's face.

"Anyways," Rebecca said, smiling again, "welcome to the Eden's Zero, Cadorius le Fay. Enjoy your stay. Sister will make sure all your needs are met. We should be back in the Milky Way Galaxy—"

"Wait… I'm going…back to _Earth?"_

Rebecca paused to examine the look on Cade's face. He did not look happy, but he did not look upset. She slowly nodded. "Don't you want to go home? I know you vanished from your life in America without a trace. I'd expect you to take the first chance of getting home."

Cade looked down at that. His eyes shifted to the tattoo on his arm and a hand covered her tight. "I… I mean, if it's cool and all, I'd like to go back to Earth Land. Please," he added hastily.

Rebecca tipped her head. "Are you _sure_ about this, Cade?" she pressed. "You can go back to your life. You can go back to your studies and make amends with your mother. This may be the _only_ opportunity you get to go home."

"That's the thing." Cade grunted as he flexed an arm. "I mean, yeah, I lived on Earth and my family is there, but… It's like I was meant to be in Fairy Tail, y'know? It's my home—my _true_ home. It sounds cheesy, but I feel like I belong there."

When Cade looked up, he saw approval clear in Rebecca's eyes. "I offered the same thing to your friend. She was adamant she return to Earth Land rather than Vanhalla." She began to exit the room. "Fairy Tail was always one to impress me." The door hissed open and she murmured, "You can see him now."

As Rebecca left, T'oree flew into the room without a scratch on her and her battle armor sleek against her. Her eyes lit up when she saw Cade. "Lord Cadorius, you are here!"

Cade laughed when T'oree hovered near his bed. "Hey, Tor. Damn. Looks like I'm the one who got the short end of the stick."

T'oree frowned over Cade's injuries. "You should take proper care of yourself when battling," she scolded. "I can show you some Vanhallan techniques you can adopt into your fighting style."

Cade could already see the pain T'oree would inadvertently cause him and nervously laughed. "Thanks, but I'm good," he appreciated. "How did you get out without a scratch? What happened to you?"

The rush of battle gleamed in T'oree's smile and eyes. She crisscrossed her legs in mid-air as she began her wild tale of her excursions with Weisz. Rebecca chuckled as she let the door close and walked down the hall.

 _You've got a good pair of fairies, Lucy, Natsu._

She touched the star earring and it glinted in the light.

 _Did you ever find out if fairies have tails?_

* * *

The ground was ripped up as Gale manipulated the earth to curl around Bluenote.

Bluenote was not fooled as he flapped his wings to get out of his earthly cage. He focused on the ground around Gale and lowered gravity to the point of a sink hole opening up and quickly draining everything it could. Gale nearly lost his footing, but he regained it as he shot an amethyst grappling hook from his hand and onto the branch of a tree. He pulled himself out of range from the sink hole before letting go and slamming down onto the earth. He punched the ground on his descent for the earth to rumble and quake, a crack zipping towards Bluenote. Bluenote tried to fly away when a root sprung up and latched onto his ankle. He hissed and desperately thrashed to get out of it, using his gravity to weigh down the root, but the root only pulled him with it.

Gale crossed his hands in an X in front of him and ripped them upwards. The ground snarled as steaming hot lava appeared, angered at their awakening. The lava bubbled underneath Bluenote and his eyes widened when he felt the root dragging him closer and closer to the pool of lava.

Gale leaned to the side as his arms moved in different rotations in front of him like they were stirring a cauldron. The lava moved with his movements until a whirlpool was created. He stopped his rotation for his hands to jerkily move up. His teeth ground together and sweat beaded down his forehead as he worked against a mysterious force to raise the whirlpool. His eyes shut and his legs nearly gave out from the force he exerted…

…only for his hard work to pay off.

The whirlpool of lava began to build ground. It rose in the air like an upside-down tornado. It was slowly paced, but it was still moving and that counted for something. Gale let out an unceremonious grunt to continue his manipulation towards his goal. He would engulf Bluenote in lava.

Bluenote found himself sweating profusely from the heat of the molten lava. His eyes widened and his Curse snapped when he could practically feel his skin blistering from such intense heat.

Gale tried to close the gap between the lava and Bluenote.

 _Come…on… Just a little…further…_

Bluenote shut his eyes. _**"ENOUGH!"**_

The lava slammed down with a thick _splash_. The root was shaken off and crashed into the ground with a boom _thud_. Gale's legs could not support him and he fell onto his back with a hiss. He tried to move his arms, he tried to fight against gravity, but nothing he did would work.

 _What's going on? I_ _ **had**_ _him!_

Bluenote sank back to the ground and shed his demonic skin for human. He waltzed over to Gale with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Oh, fledgling… Did you _really_ think you improved so much that you could stop _me?"_ he taunted.

Gale openly snarled at Bluenote. "I _had_ you!"

"I was _indulging_ you," Bluenote said simply. "You really thought _you_ could kill _me?_ You don't have the _stomach_ to commit. You're a spineless Mage with more arrogance than your predecessor if you think _you_ have what it takes to be equal to _me."_ His eyes fell onto Gale's pendant and burned in curiosity. "But, that pretty charm of yours…"

Gale panicked when Bluenote's hand went for the Heart of Hearts on his necklace. "Don't touch that!" he snapped. "Don't touch me! _Don't touch me!"_

Bluenote was just a breads width away from smoothing the pendant in his hands—

 _ZAP._

Bluenote retracted his hands in a hiss. He looked at them to see his skin had been burned. He glared at the pendant. "What is the meaning of this?" he spat.

Sycaña spoke to Gale, _Worry not, little gem. He will not separate me from my Slayer._

Gale was in awe at the motherly protection threading in their link. _Sycaña…_

Bluenote withheld his fury for mild disdain. He straightened his attire. "No matter," he said smoothly like the hindrance did not bother him. "You having that is all I need to know." His silver eyes gleamed. "You are the birth of a _new_ Slayer."

Gale would spit at him if he could angle his head. "What's it to you?"

"The first-generation Slayers were raised and tutored by the Great Ones," Bluenote named. "The second generation stole their abilities by consummation or absorption of the soul and spirit of a Great One. The third had both. The fourth are purely artificial and mindless—"

Gale rolled his eyes. "Dude, I _know_ the generations of the Dragon—"

"And the fifth ate the Great One in a physical sense."

Gale blanked. _"What."_

Bluenote raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So they failed to tell you about the fifth generation?"

"'Failed' to tell me?" Gale snorted. "That shit sounds straight-up fanfiction worthy."

Bluenote tried not to grind his teeth and kept up his cool façade. "I assure you, fledgling, that the Eater Generation—"

"'Eater Generation'?" Gale busted a gut laughing at that. "Oh, my G-O-S-H! Dude, do you even _hear_ yourself? You want me to _believe_ there's a generation that actually _ate_ Gods and Demons and monsters and Dragons? Is that right?"

Bluenote's jaw locked. "It's the truth," he sniffed. "This is not a myth. They _exist."_

"But that makes no logical sense!" Gale countered, still in the midst of his chortling. "Okay, okay, _think_ about what you're saying for just five seconds, okay? Gods and Dragons are unbeatable by normal human standards, 'kay? Unless you _are_ a god or a Dragon or they taught you _their_ Magic, you _can't_ kill them. So, you expect me to go along with this plot hole of a generation that somehow _eats_ these seemingly _indestructible_ fuckin' forces of nature by killing them with their _bare hands?"_ He shook his head in his mirth. "Y'know what? You should go into comedy because that is hilarious, emphasis on the _hilarious."_

Bluenote's eye twitched, irritated. "Do not laugh at me, fledgling!"

Gale's laughter choked when the force of gravity threatened to sink him into the earth six-feet under.

Bluenote cleared his throat. "Now. You know the generation of Slayers, but how much do you _really_ know about them?" His gaze darkened. "How much do you—?"

Gale groaned loudly. "Please don't tell me I've got you evil monologuing like Syndrome does to Mister I. Please, God, no, just don't fucking do it. I know my old man is from the past and same to a lot of the Dragon Slayers, m'kay? My head is killing me and your upcoming monologuing ain't gonna help."

Bluenote's eyebrow twitched. He coughed to keep his composure. "Yes, you may know all that, _but…"_ His eyes flashed. "How much of it do you know that relates to _her?"_

Gale was deadly calm. "What are you talking about?"

Bluenote's eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

 _There it is…_

"You think you know everything about the Slayers?" Bluenote stooped down to look mockingly into Gale's eyes. "Well, you're _wrong._ There's a lot more to these Slayers than you think. And, it all traces back to _her."_

Gale ground his teeth. "And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" he wanted to know. "What does _she_ have to do with this?"

Bluenote would have smirked, but he kept his even gaze. _"She—"_

A low growl.

Bluenote looked up to see a Chimera peeking out of the shadows with an urgent look about it. He sighed and got up. "Another time, then," he supposed. He waved a hand over Gale's body for chains to spring from the ground filled to the brim with Curse Power. They came together over his midsection with an obnoxious lock keeping them bound and no key. Bluenote followed after the Chimera.

Gale snarled. "Get back here, you coward! Tell me what you know!"

Bluenote paused. "My testing is over with. I've entertained you with a glimpse of knowledge. Use that." He disappeared into the shadows.

Gale grunted. "Screw you!" he shouted. "Yeah, that's right! I said it! _Screw you!_ Screw _all_ of this!" He struggled against his chains, but the gravity mixed in with the Curse kept him firmly on the ground and caged his Magic. He exhaled loudly as his head fell back onto the terrain floor. "I'm going to fucking murder him," he muttered. "And I really had to pee too." He closed his eyes. _"Fuck."_

* * *

Mary Jane did not lift her eyes the entire time. Spezi had her wrists bound behind her back and she did not look up at him. She did not look up when he forced her onto the back of a Chimera. She did not look up during the entire ride back into the city and through it.

 _Emerald eyes blazing in righteous fury and glinting in flames._

 _Soft golden eyes glazed in secondhand terror._

 _The God of Thunder, the Dragon of Lightning, frozen in time._

 _A flaxen-hair maiden grieving._

Mary Jane's eyes glistened. _Why? Why couldn't I…?_

 _Dirtied whip marks._

 _Bruises and cuts on pale skin._

Mary Jane shut her eyes. _I hurt too many people. I don't_ _ **deserve**_ _Magic for everything I've done. I was_ _ **cruel**_ _to my own_ _ **family**_ _, to people who wanted to become my_ _ **friends**_ **.** _I won't make that same—_

"We're here."

Mary Jane's eyes opened. She did not even realize the Chimera had stopped. Spezi was not gentle in getting her down and held her neck lightly to keep her close and as a reminder he could kill her. She did not wrestle him for control. Her eyes looked up to see an eclectic building of old. The destruction to Margaret Town had touched this building with the clock tower partially decimated, window shattered from debris, and smaller things.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Margaret Town's City Hall. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane had no time to be confused when Spezi was shoving her forward. Much to her surprise, she saw other Chimera guarding the city hall with ugly familiars as their temporary handlers. Spezi said not a word to them, but the familiars opened the door for him and his entourage. Spezi led Mary Jane like he owned the place, bypassing an intact reception area and heading straight into it.

Mary Jane's eyes darted at her surroundings in burning curiosity.

 _Why here? Why would we come here? There's nothing left here._

Spezi steered them straight to an elevator, but Mary Jane could not see the sense of going to one when the power was down. He let go of her only for Dimaria to keep her trapped with her hands on her shoulders. Mary Jane stiffened when Dimaria's warm breath fanned an ear.

"Should I stop time around your heart? Or maybe your lungs? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Mary Jane swallowed. "Why are you doing this?" she whimpered. "What did I do?"

 _DING!_

The elevator opened, ready for use.

Dimaria's last words hit her. "Because you're the key to making him _break."_

And she was shoved forward.

Mary Jane stumbled into the elevator and nearly lost her balance. Spezi and Dimaria came inside and the Royal Chimera took up the last of the space. Spezi went to the key card and swiped it.

The elevator doors shut and they went down.

Mary Jane's eyes were still reeling from what Dimaria said. _Making who 'break'? Daddy? Lance? Grandaddy?_

 _Blazing emerald eyes._

Mary Jane disregarded him. _No. Not him._

Her eyes went to watch as they passed the second basement and were about to pass the garages. Her concern grew more and more when she came to realize no buttons had been pressed for them to get off. Once they passed the last garage, the elevator continued to go down.

Mary Jane tentatively asked, "Where are we going?"

The elevator's light fluctuated and the structure itself rattled before re-steadying itself.

Then, it stopped.

The doors opened.

"To meet with some friends," Spezi offered as a reply. He grabbed Mary Jane's shoulder and forced her out of the elevator. She stumbled and threatened to trip, but she kept her pace. She was walking along a metal runway and looked over the railing.

Her heart stopped.

What she saw looked like a warehouse housing emergency supplies. There were pantries and machinery, namely generators and fans and radios, but some were lifting equipment. It looked like there were bunks built in on the off-chance of turning the facility into an evacuation center.

But Mary Jane's eyes strayed onto the three deities trapped inside floating cages.

Spezi noticed Mary Jane's stare and smirked, flicking his tongue. "Aw, sweetheart, don't get awestruck now. The fun hasn't even started."

"That…" Mary Jane's eyes rested on the curled creature of scales and whiskers and fur. "That's a…"

"A Dragon," Spezi finished with a note of pride.

"No way." Mary Jane was not having it. "Dragons are dead. They've been gone for over four-hundred years!"

Spezi snorted. "Oh, is that what they've been telling you?" He shook his head as he guided her to a maintenance lift where Chimera awaited. They backed away for a familiar to open the elevator for them. "I thought Fairy Tail would be boasting their asses off about the five Dragon Gods they sealed away thirty years ago."

When everyone was in the lift, Spezi pulled the lever to take them down.

"'Dragon Gods'?" Mary Jane echoed in whisper. "But… That can't be…" She shook her head. "No, the Dragons are dead! There are only Dragon Slayers left and all five of them are in Fiore!"

At Spezi's look, Mary Jane paled. He looked like he reveled in secret knowledge. "Who's to say Slayers aren't their prey?"

The lift stopped.

The gates were opened by two other familiars and Spezi forced Mary Jane off the lift with Dimaria giggling and following and the Royal Chimera stalking at the tail end. Mary Jane could not take her eyes off the great deities. She saw one of the creatures crossed between plesiosaur and phoenix caw as it struggled in its cage. It was badly hurt from the battle and from the black lightning nipping at its feathers and fur.

 _That must be the River Guardian…_

Her eyes shifted to the leonid-reptilian deity of messy mane and distressed eyes. It did growl like a thunderstorm, but somehow, Mary Jane could tell it was upset at something.

 _And that's the Sky Guardian…_

Her eyes befell onto the Dragon. It was a beautiful thing with scales of the ocean deep, a watery beard was on its maw, and well-grown antlers. It had a winding body, but she could see its legs and claws. Its whiskers flowed like a stream, never ending in the push and pull.

 _A real Dragon… A real live Dragon after all this time…_

The Dragon opened an emerald eye. If Mary Jane did not know any better, she would saw it looked directly at her.

Her ring finger felt oddly cool.

Mary Jane looked down—

—and her eyes noticeably widened.

On her ring finger sat a silver ring with gemstones the same blue color as the scales on the great deity trapped in a cage. It felt like she had a ring of water on. And, much to her disbelief, it _pulsed._

 _How…? That ring was in my trash can, but how…?_

Mary Jane's eyes darted to the great beast. The Dragon eyed her for another moment before snorting softly and shutting its eye to drift off.

Mary Jane's mind was reeling.

 _Was this…? No, there's no way… I got that ring all the way back at the Harvest Festival. I thought Igneel had left it for me, so I threw it away_ —she cringed internally at her meanness towards an at-the-time kind gesture— _so how could it…?_

"I see you took your time."

Mary Jane looked up and paled. Jacob approached the group with a dark familiar sharing semblance to a pigeon with multiple eyes perched on his shoulder and two Wraiths accompanying him. When his bloodshot stare caught her own, she dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled back.

"I was busy," Spezi drawled. "I lifted a prize from my game. Ain't she cute?"

Mary Jane could feel Jacob's eyes uncomfortably on her. "She's so much more ladylike when she's submissive and scared," he mused. "Looks like her lash marks are gone. Good. I'll beat her in front of the prince again." His eyes went to Spezi. "What was he like?"

"Like everything we could've hoped," Spezi told him. "From what I heard, same to the other one."

"He's not our concern. Let the General handle him," Jacob dismissed. He stepped forward and his hand went up.

Mary Jane flinched and gasped quietly when she felt the betraying touch of a whip's tail caress her cheek. Memories flooded back with the burning sounds of the crack and Igneel's words haunting her. His protection, her rejection, the pain, the blood—it made her physically shake.

"She's got less bite," Jacob noted. "Good. The weaker she looks, the more he'll come out."

"How do you know he'll come?" Spezi had to know.

"He's _just_ like the king," Jacob answered easily. "Mess with their ultimate treasure and you have an angered beast ready to slaughter a nation in exchange for their things." The invisible whip trailed down Mary Jane's neck as a sadistic tease and the natural saliva in Mary Jane's throat was gone. "There, there, Mary Jane. I'm a gentleman after all. I won't touch you without him present. I can wait to hear your pain when he arrives." He retracted his whip and righted himself to look at Spezi. "Any word on the Hunters?"

Spezi shrugged as he led Mary Jane to a pole. "Nah. Let 'em do what they want. Only report we need is when the big guy comes to collect."

Mary Jane did not even fight it when Spezi sank her down to her knees. She let him restrain her to the pole.

"He should be here soon to collect," Jacob assured. "From what I heard from the nearby shadows, his daughter is with that task force and they're storming the power plant as we speak."

Spezi finished tying up Mary Jane to take out a cigarette. "Interesting," he grunted. "Where the Hell is Bluenote?" He looked for his lighter. "Don't tell me he's still obsessing over the next successor."

Jacob took out a lighter and lit Spezi's smoke. "He'll be down soon. I sent one your pets to fetch him. He's done enough playing tonight. He needs to focus."

The Chimera were all growling at the term _pet_ and Spezi sighed, taking a drag. "Don't call them 'pets'. They hate that." He made a signal of three fingers and flooded them down in the air.

The growls left and the Chimera calmed down in seconds.

Jacob frowned, but he carried on as he walked over to the three deities. "The River Guardian may be a problem, but we can make up for its rather uncouth behavior with the presentation of the Dragon. In regards to…"

Mary Jane found herself spacing out as wide eyes set on the metallic floor.

 _What do I do? What_ _ **can**_ _I do? I can't let them take away the Guardians or that Dragon, but…_

Memories of a bruised and battered Elvin, of a bleeding Igneel, of her sobbing mother—they all made her cringe. She looked down at her necklace with her acorn button charm hidden inside her dress. She remembered the golden grass and the tree and the other swing.

 _Please,_ she begged in her mind. _Please, if you're out there…_ _ **help me.**_

The only answer she got as the glint of the acorn button.

°•°•°•°

Nashi and Mystogan peeked from the bushes to see the abandoned water fountain of the Guardian Duo. It was obvious no one really ventured to this part with the lack of trail to it, the rusty benches, and the vines on the base of the water fountains. But that did not mean no one occupied it. Three Ghouls took watch while familiar with a semblance of female rotting corpse and raven wings perched on the fountain to watch for invaders.

Mystogan and Nashi ducked down, Mystogan already plotting while Nashi looked at him for guidance. She had transformed into her Divine Soul. "What _are_ those things?" she asked.

"Ghouls," Mystogan answered. "They're dark creatures, if a little dumb. They're greedy and grave robbers with a lust for blood and wealth, but they are harmless without a master. The familiar must be in charge of them."

Nashi still looked confused, but she nodded along anyways. "Okay. Well, then, how do you defeat them?"

Mystogan sighed. "Bad thing is these are dark creatures. They're practically invincible at night. Ghouls may be stupid, but they're incredibly powerful." He grinned. "Luckily, with the nature of our Magic, we're a match for them."

Nashi grinned back. "Okay. So what's the plan?"

Mystogan's grin showed _teeth_.

°•°•°•°

The female familiar scouted her domain vigilantly through fiery red eyes. The Ghouls would be stagnate until she cawed, but she picked up not a rustle or a breath or a—

" _Meteor!"_

The familiar's eyes widened as a blinding light of gold rushed towards her and effectively blew her back onto the ground. Hands smothered her mouth to keep her from cawing and her fiery eyes glared into the very human eyes of Mystogan. He carried her farther and farther from the fountain and cried, "Nashi!"

Nashi sprung from her place with her God's Hammer in her hands. She growled as she swung the great hammer at the first Ghoul. It staggered, but it did not fight her back. She hit it with Ghoul again with a deadly blow to the head before twirling and slamming her hammer onto the knees of the next Ghoul. The Ghoul staggered and fell to the ground without so much of a shout. The third Ghoul was just as easy to take out.

Nashi panted as she let her hammer disintegrate. "Man, that was…" She wiped her forehead. "That was _way_ too easy." She sniffed and coughed as she looked at the water fountain. She circled it curiously.

 _Somehow, Jacob got in… But, how?_

That was when Nashi noticed something when her eyes squinted. She saw necessary divots in the chests of the Guardian Duo. Spheres were supposed to be there.

 _What the…? Holes?_

Nashi got into the empty fountain to feel the crevices for herself.

 _Something must've been here before._

Her mind flashed back to the River Guardian's medium and realization hit her.

 _The mediums… They're missing._

She wildly looked around for them.

 _They have to be somewhere. But where are they?_

Mystogan, on the other hand, had an easy time keeping his enemy under his thumb. He had long-since stopped putting distance between Nashi and himself and made sure she was within his sight. He saw her look around. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"We need a key to get in!" Nashi shouted. "The mediums! We need little mediums of the Guardian Duo, but I can't find them!"

Mystogan's eyes widened. "What?"

And that distraction was all it took.

The familiar wrangled her mouth from Mystogan's hands—

—and let loose a shrill caw.

Nashi's eyes widened when all three Ghouls sprung from their fallen positions with ravenous eyes and greedy claws. They smelled fresh blood and would drink it. Nothing stood in the way of their pray.

Nashi rightfully screamed and held her hands out for her Holy Shield to protect her. She landed back on her behind as the Ghouls relentlessly pounded their way through her shield with salivating mouths.

"Nashi!" Mystogan glared down at the smug familiar. "You don't deserve to live!" He extended his hand. "Come, Malachi!" The great sword built itself into Mystogan's hand and he was quick to pierce the familiar's heart.

As the familiar disappeared, she chuckled, "Are you willing to sacrifice to get what you want?"

"For Fairy Tail?" Mystogan twisted the blade and satisfaction glinted in his eyes as the process went faster. _"Without question."_

The familiar was on her last moments, but she needed the last word in. "But a fairy will never sacrifice another fairy."

And she vanished.

Nashi's head whipped around to keep up with the monstrous Ghouls trying to tear through her barrier. She cringed as she felt their weight. Fear rooted itself within her as her shield weakened.

 _Cael,_ Nashi pleaded to her Divine Soul, _if any time was a good time to talk, now would be the time to do it!_

Nothing.

Nashi swallowed and cast a spell. _"Freedom Bow!"_ In her hands rested her Freedom Bow and it hummed to her touch. She shakily got up and plucked her string. She tried to pinpoint her target, but the Ghouls continuously kept moving.

 _I can't be afraid. I have to be brave. Gary would be brave right now. I'm going to be his equal._

That did not stop Nashi's shaking.

 _Stop shaking, dammit. Stop being so scared of them. I've faced a Demon before and familiars!_

Her eyes glazed over.

 _But then again…_

Nashi's eyes glowed as she dipped into her Soul Sight. She could see the undead lives of these Ghouls dripping in mindless malice and needed bloodlust and despair. It seeped out of their skin like gushing geysers and practically choked the Holy Shield.

 _They have so much despair. My Magic isn't strong enough for that._

" _Bái Hǔ!"_

Nashi watched as a roaring tiger of gleaming white came to her rescue as it batted away on of the ghouls. It shined like a thousand stars and was as vicious as they come, but she noted the grace in its fighting. It was a regal tiger.

" _Pegasus Stampede!"_

Gold Pegasi rushed onto the next Ghoul and forced it off the shield. They neighed as they trampled over the dark creature relentlessly.

" _Hiyah!"_

A sword swirling with the power of a nebula impaled the last Ghoul. The Ghoul roared and turned its attention from Nashi onto the swordsman.

Mystogan.

Unafraid, Mystogan swung his sword at the leg of the Ghoul and his sword went surprisingly deep into its thigh. The Ghoul howled before getting on the knuckles of its hands and trying to bite off Mystogan's head. Mystogan yanked out his sword and used Flight Magic to gain distance. The Ghoul took the bait and loped after him.

Nashi let out a shaking gasp. Her heart hurt against her chest, pounding senselessly. "Oh, my God," she breathed. _"Oh, my god…"_ Her bow dissolved as she sunk to her knees and hugged herself. _How am I_ _ **this weak?**_ _Misty rushed into battle without even hesitating and I just_ _ **froze**_ _. What type of Mage am I?_

Seraphim came to her comfort. _A growing one, little one. There is much for you to learn and understand about yourself._

 _Seraphim,_ Nashi whimpered.

Seraphim hushed. _Let us See._

Nashi found her irises consumed in pink and the world came to her in life and in death. She could see death off the Ghouls.

 _I need to find the keys,_ Nashi thought. _But, how can I do that?_

 _Touch and you will See._

Nashi looked at her hands. _I have to touch?_ She closed her eyes as her hands threaded through the grass. _Touch and I'll See…_

Her eyes snapped open as pink over took them.

The connection she felt zipped her through. She found herself drawn to one Ghoul made of darkness. But, at its core, at its heart, lay a glowing marble of cerulean. Nashi found her memory of the River Guardian medium flashing forward.

 _That must be the River Guardian key…_

The connection surged to another Ghoul with a glowing marble of milky white and sky blue meshed together.

 _And this must be the Sky Guardian…_

Nashi found horror overtaking her.

 _They're inside the Ghouls? But, how are we supposed to get them?_

Seraphim answered her. _Dark creatures like Ghouls may be mindless, but weak and easy prey attracts them. They are predators who don't enjoy the chase. They prey little on Mages due to the struggle._

Nashi felt confused. _What are you saying?_

 _There is a way you can draw them to you and give Mystogan enough time get to the stones. Don't worry, little one. Cael and I will still protect you._

Nashi swallowed and visibly hardened herself. _What do we need to do?_

°•°•°•°

Mystogan brought up his shield and braced himself as the Ghoul went for his throat. He gritted his teeth and found himself moving back under the force of the dark creature. _I can't afford to use flashy attacks and draw attention to us. Melee is all I'm capable of._

Something pressed against his mind, tentative and weak. _Mi… Misty…?_

Mystogan's shock costed his firm stance. The Ghoul took advantage of it and slammed down the shield to grab onto Mystogan's throat. Mystogan ground his teeth and grunted when he fell on his back to avoid his death, even if his shoulder was cut in the process. He let go of Malachi for his arms to whirl around until his palms were up and air gusted out of them. The Ghoul roared at the strong winds, but it fought hard to get back to its prey.

 _Nashi?_ Mystogan called. _Nashi, is that you?_

The presence he felt against his mind was of forceful divinity and trepidation. _Yes… It's me… Seraphim is making a connection for us._

When the Ghoul had been blown a distance away, Mystogan stopped his Wind Magic to force himself onto his feet. His hands gathered themselves in front of his mouth as he inhaled. He pushed them in front of him as he blew out a torrid stream of wintry air.

The Ghoul rushed at Mystogan like an aggressive hound and jumped at Mystogan only for ice to cake itself onto its skin. Its legs were frozen and it fell onto the ground.

 _That's why your thoughts are forced,_ Mystogan realized. _What happened? Are you okay?_ Disgust coiled through him as he watched the Ghoul claw at its frozen limps to tear them off its body. He gathered Malachi again.

 _I'm fine. We…found a way… We found…the keys…_

Mystogan rushed at the Ghoul with his sword for two fingers to press on the blade. _"Orion Nebula!"_

Malachi turned from a blade of Heavenly silver to a swirl of oranges and dusty brown-reds bespeckled in stars.

 _Where are they?_ Mystogan asked. He grunted as he landed on the Ghoul's back and plunged his Heavenly blade into its spine.

 _Inside…Ghouls… In their…hearts…_

Mystogan's eyes widened. _"What?"_ He lost his balance when the Ghoul roared and reared itself. He expelled Malachi from its spine and rolled to his feet.

' _In their hearts'?_ Mystogan repeated. His hand went to his glasses and he tapped on the frame. His vision switched from night vision to Etheral Vision. He could see a mass of darkness gnawing off its own legs, but nothing more. His stare switched to the other two. Within their mass of darkness, a marble of light remained placed in their hearts.

 _I see them. We'll have to corner them and—_

 _No, Misty. I…have a plan._

Mystogan tapped back to night vision when the Ghoul ripped off its first leg. _Okay. Let's hear it._

Silence.

 _You'll have to…trust me._

Mystogan was confused at the statement and ready for the next round of battling as the Ghoul ripped off its other frozen leg. _I always have and always will._

 _Then, I'm sorry._

The genuine apology and regret laced in that last coherent thought made Mystogan almost turn to the Angel of Fairy Tail in concern. _What are you—?_

Then, he felt it—

—and he completely _froze_.

Mystogan's head shakily turned towards where Nashi was defending herself.

 _No…_

His vision caught Nashi standing plain as day with her night vision goggles on. Something dripped from her nose. Blood. It was blood.

 _Her Magic…_

Mystogan's eyes slowly widened.

 _It's…_ _ **It's gone!**_

A feral roar.

Mystogan felt himself move slow as everything else moved so fast. The Ghouls caught onto the scent of blood from a Spiritless no less and their hunger upped tenfold. They scrambled with tongues hanging out for their next meal. They shoved aside whatever they had to to get to their prey.

And Nashi stayed still.

Mystogan found himself trying to bolt for her, but his limbs and time felt like molasses.

And Nashi stayed still.

 _Run,_ Mystogan urged. _What are you doing? Run, Nashi! Get out of there! Use your Magic! Anything!_

Nashi was silent.

Mystogan's eyes glinted, then they steeled over. He felt his Magic swarm around as he took faster and faster steps.

" _Meteor!"_

Mystogan cut through the air like a star himself and raced for the ravenous Ghouls with his sword of the Heavens.

" _Are you willing to sacrifice to get what you want?"_

Mystogan gritted his teeth.

 _I won't let you sacrifice yourself, Nashi! You won't die here!_

Malachi became a blade of wine red and relaxed violets dotted in stars.

The Ghouls sprung upon their weak prey.

Mystogan readied his sword as the spell came naturally to him. _"Eta Carinae…"_

Malachi began to hum and vibrate under Mystogan's touch as the stellar system within the blade moved and shone even brighter than ever.

"… _Slicer!"_

 _SHING!_

Nashi felt a vibrant explosion has happened before her in the warmest of colors before it faded just as fast. She opened her eyes to see the Ghouls were right on top of her—

—then they fell.

Much to her astonishment and disgust, the dark creatures corroded into themselves, rotting away like corpses back to the world of which they came.

 _That's so_ _ **gross**_ _._

 _That is the way of the dark creatures._

Nashi brightened when she felt her faithful souls curl around her own and thrum under her skin. _Seraphim! We did it!_

Seraphim chuckled. _We did. You were strong enough to handle the loss of your Magic, little one._ His voice had sounded far away, but now it sounded stronger and clearer in her head. _Well done._

Nashi wiped the blood off her nose as she carefully stepped over the rotting Ghouls to reclaim one of the marble-like keys. _Yeah, well, let's not do it again. I thought I would breakdown from the loneliness._

As she plucked the cerulean key and dusted Ghoul off it, Seraphim said, _It is not a move Cael or I wish to do again. Overuse of it and we may not be able to resonate with your soul._

Nashi grimaced. _Yeah. This was a one-and-done deal._

"Nashi!"

She looked up to se Mystogan jogging towards her with the other key in hand and beamed. "Misty! You did it! Thank you!"

Mystogan did not seem all that pleased. "You're lucky to still have your life after that move!" he scolded. "What were you _thinking?_ You really thought to sacrifice your own life for the good of this? What if I hadn't gotten to you in time? What if the Ghouls had been faster?"

Nashi was uncomfortable at the implication, but she pursed her lips. "Well, you did!" she lamely pointed out. "You made it, so no need to get all pissy with me!"

"Your life is _not_ a sacrifice for the good of the mission!" Mystogan shouted at her. He never shouted. "You don't need to be doing stunts like that! We could've found a better solution!"

"There was _no time!"_

"There's _always_ time!"

Cheeks flushed, Nashi shouted, "You just told me S-Class Mages sign a liability waiver before their missions! That's sacrificing yourself for the mission!"

" _And you don't even understand what that means!"_ Mystogan thundered. "You are talking about things you _clearly_ don't understand and _clearly aren't ready for!"_ He noted Nashi's shaking knees. "You're shaking, Nashi! You're _terrified!_ You can't even _fathom_ what it takes to make that call on your own life and here you are, insulting us who understand the implications and accept them!" He let Malachi disappear to stalk closer to her. "You aren't _ready_ to make that call. You aren't _ready_ to give yourself to a mission. You aren't _ready."_

Mystogan stopped before Nashi and was all set to lay into her when she flinched. His scowl softened and he sighed. "I didn't mean to shout," he apologized. "I'm sorry, but please, just… Just _please,_ don't do something like that again, okay?"

Nashi bowed her head. "Okay." Her voice had gotten small like a chastised child not wanting to provoke their parent.

Mystogan tipped Nashi's chin up so their eyes met and smiled. There was softness and apology in his smile. "Besides, I don't want to have to explain to Gary what happened to his future girlfriend," he teased. "And facing your father might actually be the death of me."

Nashi smiled at that. "Yeah, Papa might roast your ass," she agreed jokingly.

Mystogan chuckled, shoulders shaking, when he hissed in pain. It was then Nashi realized the claw marks in his shoulder and paled. "Misty, I need to heal you," she insisted.

Mystogan waved her away and brushed past her. "Not now," he said, terse. "We need to get to Jacob and the Guardians."

Nashi scowled, but she followed after him.

It was easy for them to put in the keys to their matching Guardian. The effect was not as instant as they thought. It took a moment before the eyes of the Guardians to glow. The bottom of found crumbled to give way to a spiral staircase with work lights there to guide the way. After a shared glance, Mystogan went forward with Nashi following close behind.

The two Mages climbed down the steps, but when they were sufficiently underneath the fountain, that was when the bottom of the fountain recreated itself and locked them in.

Nashi found herself panicking. "How are we supposed to get out now?"

Mystogan only looked at their winding road ahead of them. "By going down." And, he kept walking.

Nashi swallowed and followed after him.

The trip down the winding staircase was in silence, save for the clatter of shoes hitting metal. Mystogan kept his eyes front, ears open, but Nashi was having a hard time being alert when her thoughts were drowning her. She could see Gary and his Devil in their combined form facing off against Lee. She could see the anguish of the Ice Devil in his Human and fully-realized form. She could see the torment in Gary's eyes.

 _Gary… Will you be okay?_

Seraphim's amusement pressed against her mind. _It is ironic that one holding divinity would care so much for a forsaken creature._

 _I don't care about him!_ Nashi snapped in abashed defensiveness. _But, he's my partner and my guild mate. He saved me so many times…_

" _ **Wow**_ _… The fact you can_ _ **still**_ _support him after he nearly kills your_ _ **partner**_ _goes to show how much you_ _ **really**_ _care about Gary."_

Nashi could remember the darkness in Dazzler's eyes and the sarcastic-laced venom in each word.

" _Oh, wait, you two just screw when it's_ _ **convenient**_ _for you."_

Nashi folded her arms and hunched over, brow pinched. _She's right,_ she realized sadly. _She was right about me. I'm just messing with his feelings. I'm a horrible person._

 _Little one, you and I both know that isn't true,_ Seraphim hushed. _Why do you deny yourself?_

 _Because,_ Nashi whispered, _it's not denying yourself when there's nothing there. There's nothing for me to give anyone. I'm just a big bowl of nothing._ She remembered seeing such unadulterated love in cerulean eyes. _He deserves a something, not a nothing,_ Nashi said, a note of sadness lingering in her voice. _You can't make something out of nothing._

Seraphim's voice was fading away as he said, _You can…with a touch of Magic._

Nashi slowed down as Mystogan did when they were approaching a door that looked like it hadn't been used in quite some time. Mystogan went up to the door and pressed a hand onto it.

"So, this is the way in?" Nashi checked.

"Yeah, but from the feel of it, it's blast proof and heavily secured," Mystogan admitted. He slid away from the door to sit on the ground crisscrossed. "Don't worry. I can get past it." He closed his eyes with his hands in a triangle formation.

Nashi watched in fascination as Mystogan's Magic Circle pulsed beneath him once before bright gold outlined his body, lifting him slightly off the ground.

Beyond the blast proof door, something glitched to life. After one or two glitches, a golden form of Mystogan appeared without his glasses. Rather than walking on the ground, he drifted. It was rather appropriate with his ghostlike appearance.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This Caster Spell is called Astral Projection, similar to Thought Projection. The Mage willingly separates their consciousness from their bodies. Unlike a Thought Projection, these projections are reflections of the Mage's consciousness and cannot be altered as well as invisible to the naked eye as they are on the Astral Plane and can travel to different realms. How far an Astral Projection can go depends on the strength of the Mage. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Astral-Mystogan took in his new surroundings carefully. Office chairs had fallen back in shock. Flutters of papers lay abandoned on desks and on the floor, some with stains that came from mugs hurtfully tipped over. He had landed in some overhead observatory that had been hurriedly abandoned. He drifted over to look out the window. He saw the warehouse storing emergency supplies and equipment, but his gaze was drawn to the the creatures trapped in their floating cages.

 _Those must be the Guardians and the Dragon…_

Astral-Mystogan disappeared before reappearing on the lower level of the warehouse to get a better look at the trapped deities. He witnessed the River Guardian thrash under her capture while the Sky Guardian was desperate to calm her down.

 _Amazing… I can sense so much energy from them…_

His gaze swung to the Dragon.

 _And a_ _ **real**_ _ **live**_ _Dragon… Could it be…?_

The Dragon lazily opened an eye.

Astral-Mystogan froze.

 _It—… It couldn't be looking at me, could it?_

The Dragon rumbled something and jerked its snout to the side. It continuously and subtly did so until Astral-Mystogan looked in that direction. His eyes widened when he saw a broken girl of sun-bleached hair.

" _Mary Jane."_

From Nashi's stance, when she heard the name, her heart dropped. "What?" she nearly gasped. "Do you see her?"

Mystogan continued bobbing up and down as he struggled to say, "I…see her. Trapped. Tied up. Guardians too. And...Dragon."

Nashi crouched and brushed back a stray lock of hair. "What else do you see?"

Astral-Mystogan looked around. He drifted more when he heard subtle chatter. His eyes found the source.

Mystogan spoke to Nashi, "Two Warlocks… Chimera… Familiars… Others…"

Nashi's eyes narrowed. "Jacob and that other guy are here then. Bluenote must still be with Gale." She got up and put her head in her hands. "Oh, what are we going to do?"

Astral-Mystogan found himself about to reunite with his body when a flash of gold stopped him. He transported up to the rafters of the warehouse to see something he did not expect. It shocked him enough to reunite him with his body. Mystogan gasped as his mind and body reunited with each other. Nashi rushed to him and rubbed his back to help him breathe. She began to ask a question when Mystogan panted, "Igneel and Luna are here."

Nashi's eyebrows shot up. _"What?!"_

"I saw them. They're hiding in the rafters," Mystogan reported.

Nashi growled. "Oh, just freaking _great! Just_ what I need! Not only do we need to save the Guardians, a Dragon, and Mary Jane from two Warlocks, but now we need to bust out my siblings?" She shook her head. "Today just isn't anyone's day."

Mystogan got up and brushed himself off. "We need to grab and secure them to safety." His hand went back to the door. "This may be blast proof, but it's not Magic proof." His eyes closed as his hand slid over the door.

From the other side, you could not hear anything until a faint _click_ resonate. The door did not creak open and Nashi and Mystogan were careful not to make a sound. They snuck into the observatory in a low crouch. They made it to the counters and peeked over to catch the view outside the windows.

Nashi immediately saw Mary Jane and her hunched shoulders. "Mary Jane…"

"There they are!"

Nashi looked up and soon spotted her two siblings sneaking their way through the rafters. Luna was unsure of herself, but Igneel was helping her every step of the way with Purple Flare keeping them together. Nashi glowered. "I'm going to kill them."

"You won't have to if the Warlocks see them first," Mystogan warned. He crouched towards the side exit of the observatory. "C'mon. I can get us up there, but we need to keep our Magic low."

Nashi growled, but she followed after him.

°•°•°•°

Luna wobbled a bit as she tried balancing herself on the rafter. A loud gasp threatened an outbreak when Igneel came to her rescue and straightened her. A smile of gratitude aimed for Igneel touched her lips and Igneel nodded back before they were on the move again. Igneel found a walkway a little ways away. A thread of Purple Flare shot from his wrist like a spider to latch onto a beam right in-between them and the walkway. His hand grabbed the thread while his arm wrapped around his sister's waist. Once Luna secured herself, they jumped.

Luna clung to Igneel as the wind whipped around them. When they made it close enough to the walkway, Igneel dispelled the thread and shot a new one right above the walkway. Once over it, Igneel tightened his grip on the thread to stop them. They swung for a moment before Igneel gently lowered them to the ground. Luna let go of him to tiptoe to the side of the railing.

Her eyes saddened when she caught sight of the distressed Guardian Duo and the badly injured Shenlong.

 _Don't worry. We'll get you guys out._

A light tapping on her shoulder made Luna turn to her brother. She followed him to the other side and her eyes widened. She did not need him to point for her to see what he was staring intently at.

 _Mary Jane…_

There she was, hunched over and tied around a pole like a sacrifice. Chimera guarded her with a Wraith circling loosely every now and then. Mary Jane did not pick her head up. She kept her head down and defeated. Luna looked at her brother to see the emerald in his eyes intensified as he watched Mary Jane. His knuckles were turning white. Luna accidentally let out a sharp hiss of pain and her hands quickly let go of the railing. Her eyes went to see the railing underneath Igneel's grip was melting and steam poured off his knuckles, threatening to turn into flame. She was about to comfort him when she noticed something.

Something that was not there before.

 _Why is he wearing his ring?_

Luna noticed the silver and blue ring on Igneel's ring finger when she looked down at her own wrist. The bracelet she had removed out of fear of it jingling was back on her wrist. Her eyes widened.

 _Wait what? But how…?_

Her eyes zipped to the sleeping Shenlong.

 _Shenlong…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Igneel tensed and a hand grabbed her shoulder. Luna panicked and her instincts made her freeze when she was whirled around—

—to face her sister's pissed off scowl and Mystogan's cold look.

Luna smiled nervously. "Oh, um… Hi?" she whispered sheepishly.

"' _Hi'?"_

Luna flinched. Oh, her sister was definitely mad.

"Are you freaking _kidding me?!"_ Nashi whispered loudly. "Are you _serious?!_ You're not supposed to be here! You're _supposed_ to be back in the chamber with Uncle Laxus and Andy! _What_ were you _thinking?!"_

"That Mary Jane need to be saved," Luna tried to rapidly justify. "Sh-She was taken! We couldn't just let her—!"

"I don't care _what_ your reasoning was!" Nashi's voice broke into a heated murmur. "You should've stayed behind! Now you're involved and we have to protect you both!"

Igneel bristled at that. "I don't need your protection," he spat. "I came here for MJ and I'm not leaving without her."

"You're _leaving,"_ Nashi commanded, tone acidic.

Igneel defiantly lifted his chin. "We're _staying."_

Luna quickly interjected, "Yeah and we have a plan so—!"

"I don't care if you have a plan that could fly me to Jupiter." Nashi grabbed both her siblings' wrists. "You're coming with me and staying _out_ of the way. I'm keeping you safe."

A sly smirk. "Ironic of you to say that when you're the one always stubbornly staying to fight."

Nashi whipped her head towards Mystogan to tell him to _butt out_ when her jaw dropped.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

°•°•°•°

Jacob and Spezi were in the middle of a conversation when they heard the beeping of the maintenance lift. They turned their heads to see Bluenote stepping off the lift with an agitated expression and a Chimera behind him.

Spezi smirked. "Oh, does His Majesty feel annoyed he didn't finish his play session?"

"Of course _not,"_ Bluenote snapped. "But I didn't get my hands on the Heart of Hearts."

Jacob shrugged. "Our objective was examination and distraction, not extraction. There will be other times."

Bluenote growled. "I suppose." His cold eyes went to Mary Jane and heightened in interest. "That the girl?"

Spezi took another drag. "Yup." He popped the _p_ of the single syllable word. "She's cute, right? Hasn't really said that much, but who could blame her? She's virtually powerless."

Bluenote's interest was lost at that and he strolled over to the other Warlocks. "The sooner he gets here, the sooner we can leave this backwater town." He scowled as he remembered something. "The medium was lost. Where's Dimaria?"

Jacob pointed at the withering Time Mage who sat against crates with a lost look in her eye. "The drugs have been wearing off and the Curse is consuming her. I give her a couple of hours before she dies."

"All the better," Bluenote sniffed. "She's outgrown her usefulness."

Mary Jane listened to the Warlocks speak in little interest and lots of self-pity. She looked down at her lap with a prayer in her mind.

 _Someone, please, help us. Don't let them take away those creatures._

As if someone heard her prayers, the Chimera to her right found itself turning into ice. It nearly hit the floor when an invisible force halted its tracks. Mary Jane chanced a look to see a card was underneath it.

 _Wait… I recognize that card…_

The Chimera on her left disappeared altogether and what was left of it was a card.

 _But… No, it couldn't be…_

She smelt something burning and she thrashed a bit to get a look at her saviors. She did not have to wait that long when she saw Cane's infamous smirk as he came to collect his card. He knelt in front of her, untouched by battle.

Mary Jane's eyes widened. "Ca—!"

Cane put a finger to his lips. When the ropes around Mary Jane broke, he quickly helped her out of them and to her feet. He guided her away from the poll and into the darkness of the hallway where an impatient Igneel, Penelope with the Wraith that was supposed to keep an eye on Mary Jane at her side, and Linus in his Ice Form.

Mary Jane looked at them all in confusion and fear for their safety. "What are you all _doing_ here?" she frantically whispered.

"Saving you," Igneel said point-blank. He moved towards her and brought her into an unexpected hug. "You scared me, MJ," he breathed in her hair. _"Don't leave me."_

Mary Jane found herself stunned at Igneel's forwardness, but she reasoned he had always been this forward and touchy. She softened and, for once, her hand came up to rub his back. "I won't," she promised him. She had a feeling he needed to hear that. "But, where's Luna and my dad? Where's Andy and Peter?"

Igneel retracted from her touch and she saw something flicker in his eyes. She could not decipher it when Cane took the lead. "Look, you have a lot of questions and we have a lot of answers, but we need to get you to safety before phase three."

"Phase what?" Mary Jane shook her head. "Cane, what's going on? Where have you _been_ for the past couple of episodes?"

Cane chuckled and gently grabbed her wrist. "Later, Virgin Mary, later. It's nice to have a name now." He winked at her. "Love your eyes."

Mary Jane just realized her mismatching eyes were on display and covered them.

"No, don't." Penelope said this. "Your eyes are beautiful, Mary Jane. There's no need to hide them."

Mary Jane hesitantly lowered her hand to let everyone see her heterochromic eyes.

Cane began to tug her town the hallway. "C'mon. We need to go _now!"_

Mary Jane began to follow when she noticed Linus, Penelope, nor Igneel followed. She stopped and turned to them. "Guys?"

"Get somewhere safe," Igneel rumbled. "I have a score to settle." His knuckles turned white as flames danced out of them.

Cane gently brought Mary Jane down the hallway. She could not help but glance over her shoulder to see Igneel's back to her. He was shirtless and she saw the grotesque sight of his jagged X scar on his back. Something in her mourned at the scar.

 _Igneel…_

Cane led her into another hallway. He went to the first door and brought out a card, flinging on. The card stuck and cackled lightning before the door slid open. Cane pushed Mary Jane in first and lights flickered on as the door shut. It seemed to be a bunker with uncomfortable bunk beds and little room for privacy. Still, he made Mary Jane sit on the bed before going to the door. He slapped on another card and pressed his palm onto it. The card pulsed once.

Cane sighed and dropped himself into a nearby office chair. His eyes were Heavenward and his body drooped. "What a vacation," he mumbled.

Mary Jane stared at Cane like he was on fire. "What's going on?" she demanded to know. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Cane sighed again and combed his hair. "Here come the questions," he supposed. "And, we have…"—he checked his watch—"T-minus two minutes until phase three." He thrust himself upwards to sit up in his chair. He nodded at Mary Jane. "So, lets answer some questions. Where was I? Well, that's kind of difficult for me to say." He crossed his arms, slouching in his seat. "You remember anything from that party we went to?"

Mary Jane wracked her brain, frowning. "Besides leaving early because someone said something to me and Igneel chasing after me? No."

Cane blew out a breath. "Okay, so listen. Shit went down a _lot_ more than I had hoped. I was trying to hook up with this girl when I felt something strange happen outside of the house. I left to go check it out. Long story short: I got found out by a Chimera."

Mary Jane's eyes widened. "How—?"

"Am I still here?" Cane finished the inquiry. "It wasn't a pleasant fight, but I froze the little shit and went to see where it came from. I saw when that Tamer came into Margaret Town with Bluenote and Jacob. I was there."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mary Jane blurted. "Why didn't you come and get someone?"

Cane grimaced. "It's not as simple as you'd think. I had seen Dimaria and heard about their plans to use her as a time machine. Because she is a direct vessel of Chronos, she wouldn't die immediately from the effects, but she wouldn't live long either. I mean _you_ saw her. She barely has hours to live from overuse of her Magic."

Mary Jane played with her necklace. "So then what?"

"I had called Master Erza in secret and told her about what I saw." Cane shook his head. "She had me work as a spy for her."

"A spy?"

Cane nodded. "I was glad to do it." He smirked. "But I needed some outside help to make it seem like I wasn't missing. I asked Missy to sleep in my hotel room and keep my phone. Gave her the rundown of who to text and shit."

Mary Jane wrinkled her nose. "I heard some girl left your room the next morning. Good thinking," she guessed.

Cane shrugged like it was not a big deal, but he was smug at the praise. "I know, right? Anyways, I did some recon, but I wasn't allowed to interfere. I was just to keep an eye out and report. Well"—he waved a hand—"until now."

Mary Jane cocked an eyebrow. "Well, what happens—?"

 _BOOM._

Mary Jane's eyes widened as the entire room shook and she fell off the bed.

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM._

Cane grinned. "Now, phase three happens."

Mary Jane tried to steady herself. "What did you do?"

"Who, me?" Cane shook his head and waved a hand. "Don't look at me. This was all Luna and Igneel's idea."

Mary Jane's eyes widened. "What? What did _they_ do?"

Cane brought out a card that had the words **CALL LUNA CARD** on it with a chibi-Luna sticking out her tongue staining the card. "Beautiful called me and told me about your capture and the Guardians. I called the master and she rallied those with clearance to come for phase three."

"But, what _is_ 'phase three'?" Mary Jane asked, tentative.

Cane laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. Phase three is when we kick ass and take names."

°•°•°•°

It was impossible for the Warlocks to defeat this many Mages and they knew that. You could physically see the stress etched on their faces as they pushed their Curses to the limit to gain some sort of ground. Spezi looked grotesque in his acquired Demon Form, looking like a Chimera combination of snake and human. His Royal Chimera proudly fought alongside him, roaring fire at Mages who would not get away. Erza did not hesitate to confront Jacob Lessio who used his shadows and Wraiths and Ghouls to slow her down. She countered their movements in her armor that was darker than black with swirls of deep-seated violet in them. It was rather godly armor, crowning her with a raven-like headdress and a translucent veil. To be frank, she looked like one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in her armor.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This armor is called Erebus Shadow Armor, a rare set of armor with comparable power to that of a Shadow Charmer. It allows any Mage who wears it to see dark creatures and have a bit of control over them as well as lessens the effects of Curses and Black Magic. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Bluenote hissed as he was driven back. He used his gravity around him to try and falter the Mages, but many of them were still able to stagger towards him and cast Magic Spells. The Chimera, familiars, and dark creatures were too heavily under fire to aid their masters. One by one, the familiars would vanish and the dark creatures would find themselves corroding back into their realm. The Chimera were slaughtered and their bodies lay on the ground, their blood dipping into the drains.

Nashi had long transformed into her Divine Soul armor with her Freedom Bow assisting her and battling against dark creatures and Chimera. She fired arrow after arrow. The dark creatures hit with her arrows would leave this realm with burning ashes left behind. The Chimera would falter back and some could not take the overwhelming divinity filing their bodies and would die upon contact. She whipped around and fired three arrows to hit three targets when she felt a shadow overtake her. She turned arou—

" _Ice Devil's Nisse Arrow!"_

Nashi found the enemies surrounding her had frozen and exploded into crystals of ice and snow. She got up to see Gary in his combined Human-Devil Form.

Devil-Gary offered her a fanged grin with his icy bow in his clawed hands. _"Still mad at me?"_ he asked in both his Human and Devil voice. Without taking his eyes off her, he brought his bow up and plucked his string, firing off another arrow at a Ghoul. The Ghoul crumbled into ice and snow.

Nashi whirled around with a roundhouse kick to a humanoid familiar. She punched its face with her bow and stepped on its foot. As it yowled, she pinned back her string and fired an arrow right into its chest. She huffed and looked over her shoulder at Devil-Gary who could not help but be impressed at her. "Hell yeah I'm pissed at you!" she growled at him. She spun onto her knee and fired an arrow at a Chimera that tried to sneak up on the two of them. "We're freaking talking later, you asshole!"

Devil-Gary licked his lips. While the human half had restraint on his lust, the Devil had made no such promises and openly admired his Angel. He licked his lips as his clawed hand grabbed the throat of a familiar and easily crushed it. _"We'll do more than just 'talk',_ _**Malã'ika,"**_ he assured in breathless promise. He let his bow disappear to crouch on the ground like a wolf. He bunched his muscles and jumped near Nashi.

Nashi ducked to see the Devil-Human was eagerly tearing into a Ghoul. She rolled her eyes to the Heavens above. "You better rinse your damn mouth before you even _think_ about kissing me, _dog."_ She raised her bow behind her and launched an arrow that pierced into another Wraith.

Luna kept to the sidelines of the fray with her bag secured on her shoulders and Igneel at her side. He looked on edge. He wanted to fight with the gift _Nature_ had given him and fix this unsettlement weighing down in his chest. His eyes were pinned on Jacob. He had a score to settle with the Warlock and flames seeped through his hands at just the thought of burning the bastard alive for the treatment of him and Mary Jane. Luna, however, kept Igneel focused on getting closer to the trapped creatures when something darted out of a nearby hallway.

Luna gasped and Igneel was quick to throttle his flames.

The figure stopped, wide-eyed. "Hey, wait! It's me!"

Igneel's eyes went wide. "Bro?" He quickly sent a blast of his freezing flames to counteract the heat of his red ones. Smoke exploded in front of the figure causing heavy coughing.

Luna had heard Igneel's gasp. "Wait. It's _Luke?"_

The smoke cleared away and stepping through the remains was the heavily coughing Luke. He looked a bit battered and pale as he openly coughed, eyes watering. "Oh, _God,"_ he bemoaned. "What did I do to deserve an attack like _that?"_

Luna squealed her excitement and rushed up to her other brother, catching him in surprise at her embrace. "Ah! Luke, it _is_ you!"

Luke went between smiling and coughing like a maniac. He hugged back his sister through watery eyes. "Good to"—he coughed again—"see you too, Lu." He let her go to look up at his twin. "Igneel…"

Igneel only nodded at his twin.

Luke looked back down at Luna like he was about to scold her. "What are you _doing_ here?" he snapped. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ it is for you to be here?"

Luna scowled and batted Luke's hands from her shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I _do,"_ she retorted. "But I have the medium in my bag. I need to free the Guardians and Shenlong!"

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, adjusting his glasses. "Okay, _fine,"_ he resigned, not even putting up a fight. "Fine, fine, let's go. We've got to hurry."

Luna flashed her brother a smile and the three siblings took off to get closer to the caged Guardians and Dragon. They paused every so often when Magic and Curse got too close for comfort. At times, the lash back would have Igneel and Luke fighting to protect their little sister. Igneel easily batted away debris with his whip of flames and fists of fury while Luke would shield them all from an ether feedback. With a little more effort and pushing, they found themselves standing off to the side where the deities were kept.

Luke was trying hard not to look struck at the sight of the Dragon, but he could not help it. "A real, living _Dragon_ …" he breathed. "This is the Dragon that helped you during the Harvest Festival?"

"Shenlong," Luna named. Her eyes were glazed in grief as she looked over each creature. "He's badly hurt and same with the others. We have to help them escape."

Luke warily looked at the thrashing River Guardian. "Nayda doesn't look like she's calmed down."

"And those cages are powered with Cursed lightning," Igneel noted, watching the red-black static crackling from the metal.

Luna growled her frustration. "I don't care," she snapped. "We _have_ to help them!"

"We will, Lu," Luke was quick to appease his sister, "but it's not going to be as easy as you think. We have to deactivate cages run off Curse Power." He scratched his cheek. "We'd need Dad here to make this possible. Or Uncle Gray or, and I hate to say it, Gary.

Igneel gazed at his brother knowingly. "Or, maybe, we just need you."

Luke blinked in disbelief. _"Me?"_ he echoed. "What am I supposed to do with"—he gestured at the cages—"that?"

Igneel turned to Luke and put his hands on his shoulders. "Dude. Who was the one who got rid of the Curse on the Guardian's whatever?"

"Medium," Luke tried to correct through mumble. "It's called a 'medium'."

Luna looked at Luke in shock as she freed the medium from being inside the back and cradled it. "That was _you?"_ she whispered, awe. _"You_ freed Nayda's medium?"

Luke swallowed nervously. "Y-Yeah, but _only_ because Mom helped," he reasoned. He looked back at Igneel and shook his head, taking his brother's hands off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it. That was just a one-time thing and I didn't even know how I did it."

"Then, make it a two-time thing!" Luna exclaimed. "Luke, they _need_ our help!"

"I would if I could, but I _can't!"_ Luke cried. "I don't even know _how_ I did it! I literally just went with the flow! That's not a strategy! Tha-That's complete _madness!"_

Igneel groaned. "Bro, you _can't_ keep fricken living with all these screwed-up rules and structure and logic!" he tried to scold. "Going with the flow? That's how it _should_ be!"

"For _you!"_ Luke shot back. "It's different for me!"

Igneel flashed fang as a ticked-off look entered his eyes. "How is it 'different' for you, huh? How? What, just because you like to _read_ and _study_ and be 'smart', everything is 'different' for Luke?" He shoved his brother's chest. "Get _over_ yourself, man!"

Now Luna was worried. "Igneel," she tried to stop.

"Get over _my_ self?" Luke snarled. "Take your _own_ freaking advice for a change! Everything comes _so_ _easy_ for you because you _never_ even _think_ about the consequences!"

 _Feral_ entered with emerald. "You think I don't think about consequences?" Igneel asked in a deadly murmur. "You think I don't stay up _every fucking night thinking_ about the costs of _my_ actions?"

At that, Luke had the sense to stand down. "I didn't mean it like that," he assured in quiet apology. "But, listen, Igneel, what you're asking… _I can't do it."_ He turned his back on his brother, on his sister, on _them_. "I just _can't."_

The harden edge in Igneel's eyes faded as he glided over to comfort his twin brother. "You _know_ what Pops would say if he saw you giving up like this," he chided, tone light. "And you know we're both right on this. 'Can't' is just a word thrown around when people want to take the easy road. 'Can't' is for the ones who quit instead of pushing forward to the future. It's when you think you can't that you should push harder than ever."

Luke smiled a little. "Wow. You _actually_ _listen_ during Dad's lessons," he teased.

Igneel grinned a bit. "Yeah. And I _thought_ you did too." He gently shoved Luke's shoulder. "Dude, you're _supposed_ to be the brains, 'member? The 'Smart Dragneel' with all your stupid studying and falling asleep in the middle of the day."

"'Meditating', Igneel, it's _called_ 'meditating'," Luke sighed, half-exasperated half-exhausted. "I don't just fall asleep during the day because I _want_ to. It's _training."_

Igneel rolled his eyes, skeptical. "Yeah, sure, we'll go with that." He wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulder and pointed at the caged creatures. "See them? They could _really_ use some help from us tiny humans. Dude, don't you know how _awesome_ of a story this is going to be? How we, the Dragneel brothers, helped out an actual Dragon?" He hooted his glee. _"Damn_ , it's got my fire goin' just _thinkin'_ about how jealous Haku's gonna be! Awesome!"

"Hey! What about _me?"_

The twins tilted their head down to see the scowl of their little sister. "What am I, invisible?"

Igneel surprised Luna when his arm came around and he tucked her into it. Laughter could not resist itself with her when Igneel peppered kisses all over her face. "Next to me, you probably are since _I'm_ the _awesomest_ Dragneel," he boasted.

Luke snorted, amusement dancing in his eyes. _"Please._ What's so 'awesome' about having a porn collection about women with big boobs?"

Red consumed Igneel from the neck up and wordless splutters sounded from his twitching mouth as Luna looked confused. "What's 'porn'?" she asked, innocently curious.

Igneel was frantically waving his arms in front of Luna. "W-W-Wait! It's nothing! _Nothing!_ Ha-ha, absolutely _nothing_ and it is _not_ a 'porn collection'; it's a comic book and manga collection and it is _art!"_ he hissed viciously at Luke.

Luna seemed placated at that. _"Oh…_ He's talking about _those_ books? That otaku-nerd stuff?"

Lightning struck Igneel as he comically sobbed.

 _You're so heartless, Luna!_

Brushing aside the betrayal, Igneel nodded eagerly at Luna as the essence of purity comically surrounded him. _"Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm,_ that's right! It's all art! Nothing but art, little sis!"

Luke snorted behind a fist. "Yeah, 'art'. If you call hentai 'art'."

Igneel was practically breathing smoke and fire out of his nose as shaky hands tried to strangle Luke. _"You are such a little—!"_

"What's 'hentai'?" Luna questioned out of her own curiosity. "And, I still don't know what 'porn' means."

Igneel was back to being the pinnacle of purity. "It's nothing, Lu!" he laughed. "Absolutely nothing for you to worry about, m'kay? Let's just forget all about this and focus on the plan, yeah?"

Luna looked rightfully suspicious when she saw her brother comically sweating bullets. "Then, why are you acting so nervous?"

Igneel laughed shrilly as the purity aura about him began to rot into anxiety. "'N-Nervous'? Why would _I_ be _nervous?_ Do I look nervous? _No…!_ No, no, no, I'm not nervous!" He whispered to Luna into her ear, "But, between you and me, let's just keep this little chat between us, okay? No need for Ma and Pops to know about this, right?"

Luna was not having it. "Something is telling me these words are dirty…"

Igneel felt like lightning strike him. "They _aren't_ 'dirty' words!" he hissed. "C'mon, Lu, do your fav bro a solid and just—!"

"Your hair is on fire and it's pink," Luna said dryly. She watched Igneel frantically try to put out the flames and hummed, distrustful. "So, if you're getting this flustered, those words have to mean something dirty… Maybe Nashi knows—"

" _No, don't ask her jackshit!"_ Igneel cried. _"Please, that evil bitch will kill me!"_

Luke chuckled behind a fist. "He'll never change," he supposed. His eyes fell upon the cages housing such magnificent beasts. _Can I really do it? I mean really?_

A feathery touch caressed his shoulder and wisps of words touched his ears. _"You never know unless you try."_

Luke looked to his right, but there was no one there. _I could've sworn…_ His lips set in a small smile. _Thank you._

As Igneel tried to persuade Luna not to mention to their parents she knew the word _porn_ and Luna adamantly asked for a definition, they overheard Luke's words.

"I can do it."

Both siblings looked over to see Luke shedding his glasses. He stared determinedly at the ever-shifting cages. He watched the black lightning hiss and nip at their charges. _I can do this. I won't know if I don't try._

A warm hand clasped his shoulder and he looked over to see Igneel giving him a fanged grin. "We're with you, buddy."

"Yeah!" Luna held Luke's other shoulder. "You have us right beside you!"

Luke's eyes softened. "Thanks, guys." His eyes went back to the cages.

 _Just go with it._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hands.

 _C'mon. Reach for that same power. It was there. It still is._

He could feel the tranquility of his Zen Magic. He could feel the pull of his inner yang. But, to complete the balance, he would need to feel the push of yin. He gritted his teeth as his Magic Circle tried to sprout beneath him.

 _Look deeper._ _ **Feel**_ _deeper._

It was subtle, but for just a moment, he felt the push of that same power. A trace of a whisper lingered in the back of his head.

 _There it is! Expand it…_

He visualized a crack before him with his hands trying to widen it. With effort, he widened the crack into a gap. And then, that gap widened into a small hole. He could feel the edges crumble and threaten to give way. On the outside, black static crackled around him as his pink hair threatened to turn a dark shade. He could feel more whispers crowd his head, but to him, it was not important. He just need to feel that power without anger coursing through him.

 _Just a little further and…_

The small hole gave way to a vast abyss churning with the push of yin clashing with the pull of yang.

Luke's Magic Circle sprouted beneath him, but it was not the golden circle of Zen. It was consumed in this darkness, this imbalance. A five-pointed star with him at the center, with foreign lettering edging at the circle with an upside-down triangle overlapping it. Howls and gurgles bombarded his mind, but he did not care. The golden light that outlined him darkened into something blacker than black. His canines sharpened as his teeth ground together. Pink hair was swallowed into black. His hands shook as they raised into the air.

The black and red lightning whipping around the cages grew agitated and crackled even louder.

Luke put his palms to the cages and let loose a cry.

The lightning sparked once then twice. Then, in a force, lightning gushed from the cages and struck Luke's palms. He held back a fierce shout of surprise when he felt something hit him and physically shoved him back.

Shenlong opened his eyes and raised his head to watch the little human take on the Curse surrounding him.

Luke gritted his teeth as he absorbed as much of the Curse, of the darkness, as he could. He could feel those giggles and gurgles try to take over his mind.

 _Devil close,_ came hiss. _Kill Devil. Kill Devil!_

 _You should die for your sins!_ came vile laughter. _You should die for trying to play God!_

 _You never protected her like you promised,_ came low snarl. _You were never there for her. You are even worst than him!_

Luke staggered under the pressure sending his mind into a tizzy. He bit down on his bottom lip for the pain to distract him, but it did not work. The voices turned into a migraine that would not go away. With every second passing by, he could feel the madness encroach upon him. The balance was slipping into imbalance. The chaos was outweighing the order inside him. He could see the light of his Zen Magic being eaten away by this new power.

 _I can't…hold it any longer,_ Luke gritted out. _It's…too much…_

Something warm and clear touched his mind and his back. _That's why we're here._

Nashi stood behind her brother clad in her Divine Soul armor. Her Magic swirled around her as she kept a hand on Luke's back as though physically supporting his endeavor.

Luke's eyes cracked open at feeling his older sister. _Nashi…_

Fiery passion came from Luke's left. Igneel gripped tighter on Luke's shoulder as his red flames plowed through his skin and covered his body. _We're here too, buddy. Don't think you have to do this alone._

Luna shut her eyes tight as she tried to facilitate her Magic around her body. _We're with you, Luke. Just hold on a little longer._

Luke softened a bit in gratitude. _Igneel, Luna…_

A feral growl.

Luke's eyes opened a little more and he turned his head to see Devil-Gary reaching out and greedily eating the Curse like it was his suppertime.

 _And him…_

Luke could hear the sounds of battle and chaos erupt behind him. He knew if he turned around, he would see Mages fighting against dark creatures, against Chimera, against Warlocks.

 _Everyone is doing their part. And, I have to do mine!_

Luke shut his eyes and grunted as he pushed himself. Thoughts of death and blood roared in his head, but he pushed them aside as he clung to the last bit of Zen within him.

 _I have to free them! I won't fail anymore!_

His eyes shot open a glowing gold and he let loose a feral _roar._

Too many things happened at once.

All three Warlocks suddenly stilled at the noise like soldiers greeting their superior and it let the Mages land hits they had been waiting for. The cages were sapped of their Curse Power and fell to the ground in a clatter that would have killed the Dragneel siblings and Devil-Gary if Devil-Gary had not reacted quickly and shielded them all with his forsaken ice. The second the River Guardian broke free, even more Hell broke loose. Nayda cawed, flapping her wings and creating a gust of wind that knocked over nearly everything. She tried to regain her balance, shaking her head. Erion fell to the ground, wounded, and crushed unsuspecting supplies and machinery with Shenlong falling as well.

Nayda, in her state of confusion, roared water that sprayed everywhere and threatened a flood. Screams of terror and commands filled the air as water quickly filled the warehouse. Devil-Gary waved a hand for a raft of ice to be made for him and the siblings while others did their best to get to safety. Nayda stopped her roaring as her staggering flight led her to crash into the wall. Her head hit the ceiling and chunks of rafters and supplies began to crash down below. Some were lucky enough to avoid being hit with their Magic while others succumbed to their fate.

Luna found herself holding onto a weak Luke on the raft, wet from the spray of the water and physically _shook_ from such fast events. Nashi and Gary were shielding them from incoming debris while Igneel was using his Purple Flare to grab onto anyone floating haphazardly in the water.

 _What's…going on?_ Luna wondered, thoughts so slow as time moved on. _What's happening?_ She looked at her brother gathered in her arms. Luke's breathing was labored, but his hair was slowly returning to normal.

 _Luke…_

 _CRASH._

Luna flinched and looked up to see Nayda soaring through a gaping hole she created at the ceiling. Her caws were quickly growing distant and Luna was finally catching up to her surroundings.

 _Oh, no… Nayda!_

Her eyes searched for her bag to see it teetering on the edge of the raft. She set Luke down to get it when a wave caught the raft off-balance and her bag fell.

Luna's eyes widened. _"No!"_ She rushed over to the edge of the raft, ignoring Nashi's cry of alarm, and jumped into the water. Muffled noise was all around her as the water tossed and turned, but she did her best to keep her eyes open. She could see Nayda's medium glowing in the depths of the water and began to swim for it. But, it was the falling debris that would stop her. As she dodged another fallen beam, her eyes fell onto the distant medium.

 _I have to get to it. It's my only chance with—!_

Luna's thought was disrupted when debris crashed right next to her. Her whole world swirled as bubbles of oxygen gasped out of her mouth and nausea hit her. She could feel another piece of debris crash next to her and her body rolled with the unruly current. She could not keep her eyes open and her nose stung.

 _No… Have to…get to…medium…_

Luna's fight to survive instinct was fading quickly. She found herself growing lightheaded from all the twirling and loss of oxygen. She would be another one of water's victims.

 _No… Nayda… No…_

The bracelet pulsed.

Luna's eyes shut tighter before they cracked open. She blinked, groggy, before her eyes widened. She looked around to see she was surrounded inside her own bubble of water.

 _I can… I can breathe?_

A glint caught Luna's eyes and she saw the medium hitting the ground of the warehouse. Without hesitation, she found herself jetting towards the medium without even having to kick—it was all on her resolve to get to the medium. Her hands reached for it.

 _I have you now!_

Luna scooped up the medium and hugged it to her chest. She could feel the raw power of Nayda through the contact and shivered in triumph.

 _I'm coming for you, Nayda! I'm coming!_

A familiar rumble entered her mind. _Let me help you on your quest._

Without warning, Luna found herself on the back of something and being swiftly jetted to the top of the flood. She curled in on herself and held the medium tightly as she braced for impact. The water whipped off her in trade for bitterly cold air. Once Luna was certain she was away from the flood, she cracked open her eyes. When she saw her predicament, she gasped in happiness and her eyes shined. "Shenlong!"

The great Sea King flew through the air like it was nothing at all. He did not turn his head to greet her, but she could feel his amusement and fatherly affection. _Greetings,_ _ **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela.**_

Luna stroked Shenlong's scales. _I've missed you._

 _And I you,_ Shenlong assured warmly. _But we may catch up later. We must focus on Nayda. She is confused and scared. She must be calmed before—_

Luna looked up and frowned at the snarling sky that threatened lightning and promised rain. _Then, let's do it! How can we calm her down?_

Shenlong zipped through the wind like he was snaking his way through the water. _Like a Spirit, her medium is a connection to her. Connect with her medium._

Luna looked down at the medium in her hand. Apprehension locked onto her eyes. _But… But the only time I did that was when I had Icarus with me,_ she protested. _I can't do it by myself._

 _You are never by yourself, Pup._

Luna gasped, pleasantly surprised. _Icarus!_ She could feel the Canis Minor's presence surround her as she took out his key. It glinted, but it was still dull. She felt his growing love and his care for her already.

 _I may not be with you physically in your realm, but I will always be here beside you in your heart and mind,_ Icarus promised. _Do as I taught you. Feel the presence of the River Guardian. Feel her and let your feelings flow._

Luna steeled herself over and hugged the medium close to her heart. She could feel the watery coolness of the medium. _I have to feel her…_ She cleared her mind of everything. Of the battle, of the chaos, of her family, of her friends, of the past and the present—she focused on nothing but the medium close to her. _Focus… Focus…_ She could scarcely feel her own worries or fears. She could not even feel the scales beneath her or the cold winds nipping at her cheeks. The only thing she felt right now was the medium.

 _I…feel something,_ Luna realized _. I feel her… She's…_ _She's scared and confused and hurt. Nothing makes sense to her. This isn't the same time where her mother was. If I listen closer, maybe…_ Her brow pinched as she concentrated.

 _Mother…_ It was an echo, a faint echo in the distance. _Where is Mother? Mother stays… Mother… Mother_ _ **stays!**_

Luna's eyes snapped open—

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

— _and she was no longer in the sky._

 _Luna found herself in a realm filled with hues of golds and blues and greens. She could feel the peace of this place embracing her, warming her body. It was almost like this place was tranquility itself. There was no Shenlong there for her to ride or ground for her to stand. The medium was gone from her hands. She stood alone in this realm of peace._

'Where am I? What is this place?'

 _Something answered for her._ 'You have connected with their hearts.'

 _Luna looked to see the white star drift down towards her and smiled._ 'It's you! I've missed hearing you!' _She held out her hands to catch the white starlight in her hands and feel its coolness._

 _There was a hearty chuckle._ 'This place is a place you and Luke will come to know very well, Luna.'

 _Luna's lips dipped into a frown._ 'Luke? And, what is this place exactly? You said I've connected to their hearts, but…'

'Mother!' _The wail returned._ 'Mother! Where is Mother?'

 _Luna turned around to see Nayda. The River Guardian was not surrounded in this tranquility. She was surrounding in blaring reds and blacks and whites that flamed_ _ **hatred**_ _and_ _ **anger**_ _and spelled_ _ **fear**_ _. She was not thrashing as she was in the physical world, but Luna could feel the Guardian was disgruntled and upsettingly so. Her eyes glowed a sickeningly sanguine as she stood poised with her wings tucked in._

'Nayda…' _Luna whispered._

'Mother!' _Nayda cried._ 'Where is Mother?'

'Faven,' _Luna realized._ 'She needs Faven! But, Faven's…'

'Mother!' _Nayda roared. The red around her seeped through the tranquility and pushed back Luna from its rage._ _'_ _ **MOTHER!'**_

 _Luna shielded herself from the raw anguish she felt waving off the River Guardian. "Nayda!" she called, voice echoing. "Nayda, it's going to be okay! We're here for you! Faven, she's—… She's not with you anymore!"_

 _Nayda opened her mouth and let out an ear-bleeding shriek._

 _Luna let go of the white starlight and shield herself from the blast. She could feel consciousness near waking and the realm of peace disintegrating from her. She steadied herself and put a foot forward—_

— _and swam towards the River Guardian._

 _Luna felt the heat of hatred sting her skin and singe her hair, but she ignored all possible pain to get to her. "Nayda!" she shouted over the roars of_ _ **fear**_ _and of_ _ **anguish**_ _. "Nayda, it's okay! You aren't alone! You are never alone! I'm not the enemy!"_

 _Nayda growled and let out a low screech._

 _Luna was forced back, but she persevered regardless. "I'm not giving up!" she said hotly. "I'm not leaving without you! I know—!" She held back a grunt of pain when she felt blistering. "I_ _ **know**_ _about what happened, okay? I know humans killed your mama! I know they hurt you! And, I know…" She felt her eyes sting with hot tears. Her eyes watered for the raw torment she felt through Nayda, for the grief of an ancestor's wrongful life. "I know your mother was hurt by humans! I know they tried to take her away from you! Nayda, I know! I know you feel angry and upset and hurt about being sealed away when you wanted to fight! I know how that feels!" She rubbed out the tears leaking down her cheeks, shutting her eyes. "But, you…!" She sniffled. "Nayda, you can't let that take away from the here and now! You're alive because your mother wanted you and your brother to_ _ **live!**_ _She_ _ **wanted**_ _you to see a better future, one without death! She_ _ **wanted**_ _you to help good people and them to help you! She wanted you_ _ **safe!**_ _She wanted you to_ _ **live!"**_

 _Bright white emitted around Luna's body in the realm of peace._

" _So I get it!" Luna shouted. "I get how you feel! I get being angry, but you know what? You have a brother who loves you and cares about you! You have Shenlong that wants to teach you! And, you…! You have me! You have me too and all of Fairy Tail! Please, let that be enough for you!" She reached out a hand. "Let that be—!"_

 _Her hand hit fur._

 _Luna's eyes opened._

 _The searing red that threatened to burn her alive to the sins of_ _ **anger**_ _and_ _ **hatred**_ _was replaced by the blues of peace and the greens of serenity. Her eyes looked up to see Nayda' eyes—her real eyes—staring down at the little human who dared calm her down. Luna could feel none of Nayda's confusion and heavy loss. The grief was thrumming in the background, but there was love and there was hope and there was the future._

" _Nayda," Luna breathed. "You heard me."_

 _Nayda gave a low rumble at the small human in acknowledgement._

 _Luna smiled and wiped off a tear. "I'm so glad that you did," she sniffled. "You showed me your history, you and your mama. She really loved you, Nayda. She still does."_

 _Nayda's eyes saddened._ 'I miss Mother,' _came her thought, grave._ 'But I will remember Mother… _ **forever.'**_

'And, I've missed _**you**_ , _**Sister.'**_

 _Nayda perked while Luna turned around to see Erion in his luscious fur and scale and clouds standing before them both. His eyes held so much love for his other half, so much patient love and understanding._

" _Erion," Luna whispered, awed._

'Brother,' _Nayda acknowledged. Her head lowered in her shame._ 'I have wronged you and fought you. I am… _ **sorry.'**_

 _Erion shook his head, taking a paw-step forward._ 'Nay, Sister, it is _**I**_ who is sorry. You grieved heavily and I was not there to give you comfort when you needed it.' _His own shame and mourning made him lower his eyes._ 'I take responsibility for letting your emotions grow. I apologize for not being there in your time of need.'

" _But you couldn't help it!" Luna faintly blushed when both Guardians looked down at her. "Faven sealed you both away in your own dimensions, right? You couldn't help not being there for your sister, so don't blame yourself. You did the best you could." She brightened. "And, now, you two are free to be together!"_

 _Erion bent his head down to Luna's level._ 'The little one is right,' _he supposed. He sniffed her curiously._ 'You smell like Mother. Are you Mother's family?'

" _I'm her descendant, yeah," Luna responded. "My mama and I look just like her. Weird, huh?"_

 _Nayda chuckled. It sounded musical and soft like a babbling brook in the summertime._ 'It is indeed 'weird',' _she supposed._ 'If it were not for the one of Zen, I would have been under the spell of the wretched human. And, if it were not for you, I would have been imprisoned in my own despair.' _She leaned down to nuzzle Luna's cheek._ 'I thank you, little Mother, and your brother for taking care of me.'

 _Luna giggled as her hands went to Nayda's maw to scratch it. "You should thank Shenlong too. He helped you."_

 _Nayda suddenly retracted her head as though remembering._ 'The King of the Sea has seen me in my most shameful hour,' _she whispered. She looked at Erion in horror._ 'He will banish me back to that realm! We will never see each other again!'

 _Erion purred his amusement—it surprised Luna how feline he really was—and craned his neck to lap at Nayda's forehead._ _ **'Peace**_ _,_ Sister of the Sea, he will do no such thing. His Majesty is gracious and saw the Curse that wretched human placed on you. He holds no ill-will for your crimes.' _Teasing rolled off him in waves._ 'But he may send you to the Tempest for a few hundred human years as punishment.'

 _Nayda hung her head._ 'I do not like the Tempest,' _she complained like a child._ 'It is most dark there and boring. No good fish to eat.'

 _Erion raised a clouded paw and cuffed his sister's ear._ 'You should be lucky if he is most gracious to send you to the Tempest,' _he scolded._ 'If it were Aquarius' way, you would be ferrying the boat for half a millennium.'

 _Nayda trembled at the name of Aquarius and it amused Luna that she tried to cower behind a human._ 'I do not want to see Aquarius,' _she whined._ 'She is most mean and will make me eat that awful land food.'

 _Luna giggled but then broke into a yawn._

'It appears the little Mother has used most her strength taking care of you,' _Erion mused, shooting a good-natured jab at Nayda. To Luna, he thought softly,_ 'Rest easy in the physical world, little Mother. Your work here is done. You have quite a bit of journey left.' _His eyes became gentle._ 'Stop us in the past. I do not wish to have the memories of our first wake be one of fighting with my sister. Make it right again.'

 _Luna yawned again and felt her eyes grow heavy. "I will," she promised lethargically. "You guys take care too."_

'We will,' _Nayda assured._ 'Good-bye, little Mother. We will see you when your journey is over.'

 _And the realm of peace dissolved into white._

* * *

The Aqua Wing had landed in a clearing far off from Margaret Town, a couple miles or so. It was essentially farm country, but the animals had been fed and tucked back into their stalls for the night and the farmers would not dare come out at this time of night unless it was to their porches. A near-by coyote howled to his pack as Weiss lowered the door. T'oree helped Cade down the ramp as he clutched his skateboard. Both of them wore their new clothes—courtesy of Miss Witch—with the same emblem plastered on their cruiser and Weiss' back and shoulder. Weisz followed them down and settled onto the grass, but he did not dare move farther away.

"Margaret is around four miles from here," Weisz explained. "We're in Brimeura Station, practically farm country according to the map, and right outside the range of the military stationed in Margaret and Shenzhen. He nodded towards Cade's skateboard. "Did a quick scan of the board. She's fine, not tampered with or any trackers."

Cade found himself lamely nodding his gratitude as he set down his skateboard. His hand came to his sword necklace and it felt good to feel Magic hum within him. Llamrei responded to his call as she turned from skateboard to full-grown armored mare before his eyes. She snorted and whinnied as she pranced over to Cade. She putted his hand and made a noise that was deemed impatient.

Cade snickered as he stroked her muzzle. "Sorry, girl. You'll be lapping it up in sugar cubes and apples soon enough," he promised. He turned to look at Weisz. "So, this is it?"

Weisz shrugged. "Unless you both plan to be stupid and get thrown back into a house, I'd say we're done here," he confirmed. "You're both pretty lucky to have a guild like that to look out for you. Everyone's selfish, me included. So, seeing people who would risk stellar communication and knew the government could tap into their broadcast just to save you both is incredible."

"It is incredible you and your ship saved us when you did," T'oree put in. Her abnormal eyes softened. "I extend my deepest gratitude towards your entire crew, Sir Weiss. For, without any of you, Lord Cadorius and I would have been trapped at the hands of beasts who would gladly make us their entertainment."

Weisz chuckled. "Like I said. Don't get yourself thrown into another house and you're golden. And, seriously, no need to thank us. The captain and the B-Cuber really owed it to that Dragneel guy and Lucy." An interested glint entered Weiss' eye. "How's Miss Heartfilia doing anyways? Still hot?"

"Married," Cade said pointedly. "She's married."

"Doesn't answer my question," Weisz clapped back, though he caught the small blush on Cade's face. "Oh. Cap asked me to give you this." He rummaged in his pocket and approached T'oree. He took her hand and held it out as he dropped a cube into her palm.

T'oree examined the old cube like it had the answer to the universe. "What is this?"

Weisz shrugged as he waltzed back onto his cruiser. "Not sure. Cap said the loving couple would understand." He waved a hand. "I gotta jet before the government starts investigating what entered your atmosphere and figure out the trajectory. I'd get a move on before they sniff you to out. And, no offense…"—he paused to send them a grin over his shoulder—"but let's not meet again and make this a habit of me saving you." He carried on in his path.

T'oree and Cade waved as the door to the ship shut and, within minutes, the shuttle prepared itself to launch. The Aqua Wing slowly retracted its landed gear to hover in the air. The thrust was gentle as the cruiser went forward before the engines were throttled and the ship took off to become a speck in the sky. Their hands came down and they took in the quiet of Brimeura Station. It was just them and the vast expansion of grass, nothing more.

Cade sighed. "Well, he's right. The government will figure out we're here if we stick around," he had to admit. He mounted Llamrei with a series of winces and grunts before holding a hand out to T'oree. He noticed her staring up at the sky with an odd look and his eyebrows slammed together. "Tor?"

"They offered us a way home…yet you didn't take it."

Cade frowned. "You didn't either," he mentioned.

T'oree shook her head. "I may have fallen onto this planet after battle, but leaving is still an option for me," she confessed. "As Vanhallan royalty, I have the power to fly through space. I need no oxygen and the three suns within me keep my warm." She turned to look at Cade, curious. "So, why did you not take the offer?"

Cade deflected the question back to her. "Why haven't you left yet?"

T'oree's smile was soft and honest. "My mother had told me I was too obsessed with the affairs of our country and grew saddened by the day that I had turned into a war machine. She had often hoped I would explore the universe and find myself, not the self I was back on Vanhalla. When the battle knocked me out of space and into Earth Land, I was angry. My powers were not working and I could not go back to Vanhalla. But, the more I familiarized myself with this planet, the more I learned there is more to life than constant war and death and breeding only for the sake of strong spawns—there is _peace_ and _love_ and _birth."_ She held a hand close to her heart. "I aspire to learn more from the planet to make me a better ruler for my country."

Cade sighed and adjusted himself on Llamrei's saddle. "I want to stay here because life back on Earth didn't really _fit_ me," he confided. "I love South Korea. I miss my _eomma_ and my _halmoni_ and my brothers and sisters. America was _great_. Being at Duke was _great_ , but…" His smile was half-hearted. "I don't know. I never felt like _home_. I didn't really have a lot of friends. I mean, sure, I had my gaming friends I'd chat with online, but I had maybe one or two friends I'd actually see in person. I wasn't all that social and had it rough with my dad. I was shit to my last girlfriend because of that." His hand went to his necklace. "But, when I found my dad's old necklace, it was like…I was being called or something. Coming here, learning about Magic, being in Fairy Tail… It felt like it was meant to be or something." He looked down at the sword necklace and it shined at him. "This necklace and Earth Land are the two things that connect me to my dad. Somehow, I know he's here and he'll give me the answers for being sent here."

"And then…will you leave once you find your father, Cadorius?"

That questioned made Cade's eyes drop. "I don't know." It came out as a lame mumble, but it was all he could give.

T'oree seemed to understand that as she flew into the air and settled gracefully behind Cade. She wrapped a hand around his waist and shared her warmth. "We best get going," she spurred him. "We have a little way to go until we get back to Margaret."

Cade nodded and his hands took the reins. "Back to Margaret."

A flash of Fairy Tail came to him.

 _Back to my home._

With a yell and kick to her sides, Llamrei took off in a steady gallop.

* * *

Gale found being out in the woods chained to the ground for the inevitable to be quite the most boring thing.

And he had a lesson on the different types of _rocks_.

"I wonder if a new vlog came out," Gale mumbled to himself. "I'll have to watch when I get out of here." He sighed as he kept his sights on the sky when something caught his attention. "Wait… Was the sky… _always_ this clear?" It was true. The sky had gone from a murky, cloudy gray, to a clear dark sky. Without any electricity, the stars were out tonight and happily gleamed.

Something occurred to him.

 _If the storm is gone and the sky's clear then…_

Gale's eyes closed as a weight was off his chest.

 _You did it, Blondie. That's my girl._

A vicious gush of wind stirred Gale out of his victorious silence and his eyes shot open. He saw a rather large shadow circle overhead like it found its prey and his eyes widened even more. "Oh, shit…"

The shadow dove down _right – for – him._

Alarm bells went off in Gale's head as he struggled to move. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. _Oh, shit!_ _ **OH HELL NO!"**_ A very unmanly scream ripped out of his mouth as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. Wind swirled around him, rattling his hair and his clothes and his pendant. He felt something powerful surround him on all sides and heavy breathing fanned his face. He shakily cracked open and eye—

—only to see large teeth come _straight for him!_

Gale screamed. _"Oh, no, please, don't eat me, I have so much to leave for!"_

 _CRACK._

Gale opened an eye and looked down. His chains and the padlock had evaporated back into the thin air. He sat up and stretched his hands to see his shackles were really gone. He was free from his damnation. _"Whoa…_ Sweetness," he whistled. He rubbed his wrist. "Hey, thanks—" He looked up.

" _No –_ _ **freaking**_ _– way…"_

A slow grin wound onto Gale's face when he saw the being that had freed him. He recognized that beard, those antlers, and those sea green eyes. "Shenlong?" he asked.

Shenlong's eyes glinted in amusement. _It has not even been six months and I am forced to rescue you humans once again._

Gale breathed a laugh as he got to his feet. "Sweet Jesus, you won't believe how happy I am to see your ugly mug!" he cheered. He rubbed the Sea King Dragon on his snout. "Dude, how ya been, buddy?"

Shenlong snorted mist. _'Buddy',_ he echoed sarcastically. _You are getting too friendly for your own good, Metalicanason._

Gale instantly retracted his hands and stood a distance away. "I-I mean… Greetings, Your Majesty?"

Shenlong huffed, but his eyes fell onto Gale's pendant. Surprise overtook him for a moment before a look of grief and understanding passed. _She has picked a worthy human to become a Slayer._ He dipped his head to Gale as a symbol of respect.

Gale smiled as his eyes flashed down to the pendant. He lifted the charm with his hand. "Yeah," he breathed. "At least, I hope she did. I hope I make her proud."

The pendant winked at him.

Shenlong shifted himself to reveal what he had in his claws. It was a sizable sphere of water trapping two individuals. Luna floated in the water sphere with her chest heaving air and the medium and Icarus' key close to her. Dimaria was the second human, her skin clinging to her bones and her white hair thinning. _I have brought to you what you need._

Gale rushed forward to Luna and put a hand on the sphere. He watched Luna unconscious and swaying in the water. "Blondie…" His eyes went to Dimaria and turned confused. "But, _her?_ We need _her?"_

Shenlong nodded. _Yes_. He breathed on the sphere. The water sphere dissolved back into Ethernano particles and released everyone and everything within. Gale was quick to catch Luna before she fell and settled onto the ground. She was drenched, but she was not cold. She was warm and still breathing.

"What happened?" Gale wanted to know.

S _he accomplished a task her body was not ready for,_ Shenlong admitted, making sure Dimaria rested easy. _She fell unconscious on my back and fell. I rescued her before turning back and plucking the Time Priestess._

Gale glanced at the medium and understood. "But, why get Dimaria?" He looked up at Shenlong. "What's she have to do with anything?"

 _You have a duty to right the wrongs of the past,_ Shenlong acknowledged. _I know this because I have to. She is your last hope in returning to the past._

"The Dragon is right."

Gale's eyes darted to see Dimaria struggling to get to sit up. She coughed and wheezed like she was dying and Shenlong pressed his snout along her back to help her sit up. Her once-wild eyes were fading with life. She was succumbing to death. She was succumbing to the fate of all mortals. She looked at Gale and the amount of wisdom in her eyes was unfathomable. "I'm still unsure as to what happened," she admitted, throat scratchy and quiet. "There's very little I remember but being in that water cleared me from the Curse and toxins in my body." She looked at Luna in remorse. "I remember the horrible things I have done to your friends and the guilds. I know I may not be able to rectify the sins I committed, but, perhaps, I can at least do one more good deed for death."

Gale hardened. "No," he refused. "We're not using your life force to get the job done. Uh-uh. Fairy Tail doesn't role like that."

Dimaria smiled mirthlessly. "I once came from a utilitarian country, or so I thought. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. Mages risk their own lives to protect a city, a nation, a world. What I am doing is no different." Her smile fell and her eyes turned somber. "You don't have a choice but to except my help. A Time Mage can sense Time Magic and the spell casted on you has long-since faded. You don't have any other option."

"Syra," Gale reminded. "Syra can—!"

 _The ikenga is gone, Metalicanason, most likely too exhausted to maintain her appearance in your realm,_ Shenlong rumbled. _This elder here is your last chance to right the wrongs of the past and restore peace. She offers her life as a small price to pay and you should honor that._

"'Honor that'? Gale spat in repeat. "No! I'm not letting her _die_ for us to do our jobs! That's _bullshit!_ This is _our_ problem, not _hers!"_

 _The future is the problem of the creatures living in this realm,_ Shenlong growled. He raised his head and stared down at the young Slayer. His _Nature_ had his teeth bared in a _declaration of challenge_ from which Gale had to avert his eyes. _You must go to the past. You must do this because you have to. You do not have the luxury to argue._

Gale gritted his teeth, biting his tongue from a retort.

 _There has to be another way… I can't let this woman die for this._

"Young Slayer."

Gale's eyes snapped to Dimaria.

"I know it's my time to go," Dimaria said softly. "My time has been coming since I was forced to create a Time Ripple. My life force is nearly gone and my Magic barely hangs on. Chronos no longer speaks to me, only Time. They shared their visions of the future with me and it is good. I have nothing more to offer this world." Her eyes tinged with grief. "My sole regret is I didn't let Igneel give me the punishment I deserve for hurting Mary Jane. That is my only regret."

"I can't let you die for this," Gale whispered. His voice cracked. "I _can't_. You _have_ to understand that."

"And, you have to understand you have no choice in how I live my life," Dimaria told him. "I will have only minutes left after I create the Time Ripple. I cannot guarantee you a way back into this present, only a portal into the past."

Gale's eyes glimmered. "Then…"

 _That is right, Metalicanason_ , Shenlong rumbled. _You will be stuck in the past until a way to the future is made present to you._

Gale's hand went to his face. His breathing became erratic and his pulse jumped. "Shit, this is too much," he whimpered. "God, things are getting too crazy. Warlocks and Demons and Slayers and now _this?"_

 _How can I make a choice like this? We go to the past and we never return? Dimaria dies? Why do I have to make this choice? I can't…_

"Hey…"

Gale quite literally jumped at the croak. He looked down to see a weak Luna smiling up at him with as much strength as she could muster. "Blondie…" He shook his head. "You should be resting," he scolded firmly. "Don't do anything stupid. I know you already did."

"We'll come back."

Gale froze.

Luna's eyes sparkled. Warm chocolate clashed with frozen ruby. "We'll come back," she promised, feeble. "I know we will. It's us, y'know?"

Gale began to shake his head, exasperated. "Blondie—"

"No, _shhh,_ let me finish," Luna chided, mocking him slightly for when he told her that same line. "When I tell you we can do something, _trust_ and _believe_ we can. We won't know unless we try"—she gave a closed-eyes-no-teeth smile—"right?"

Gale blinked. Then, he chuckled. "Using my own damn words against me, huh? I really _am_ a bad influence on you." He stroked her hair. "Dumb blonde princess," he teased with affection.

Luna laughed quietly. "Idiot jerk of a Dragon."

Gale tucked stray locks behind Luna's ears. "I want you to be sure of this," he told her truthfully. "I don't want you to have any regrets on this."

Luna shook her head as best she could. "I don't have any. I know we'll be back soon." Her eyes went to Dimaria. "I don't blame you for what you did, Miss Yesta," she said. It was like she was giving forgiveness when there was none to give. "Please, don't blame yourself, okay? Iggy's mad, but he'll get over it when he knows what you've done."

Dimaria's eyes watered at that. "I wish I could forgive myself for my sins," she whispered. "With time, I hope to accept what I've done."

Luna nodded and shifted her eyes to Shenlong. She reached out a hand. Shenlong willingly pressed his snout against it and let her stroke his nose. "Will you stay with her?"

 _Until her last breath,_ _ **Veḷ'ḷae Lefela**_ _,_ Shenlong promised.

Luna smiled, closing her eyes. A tear slipped out. "Thanks for everything, Shenlong. I'm so happy we met."

 _And we will meet again,_ Shenlong vowed. _I know this because Fate wills it so._

Luna let her hand come back to her stomach. The other hand gathered the medium and her Silver Key. She looked at the key to see it wink at her. "I'm ready." She tilted her head up to look at Gale.

Gale nodded back, eyes softening. "I told you we'd be going on wild adventures, didn't I?"

"It won't be our last one," Luna told him.

"No," Gale agreed in quiet exhale. "No, it won't." He had to believe that. He had to believe that little truth and not perceive it as a lie. His eyes fell onto Dimaria and he nodded.

Dimaria nodded back. Her eyes closed as she tried to summon her Magic one final time. She could see Chronos work through her. She could feel Time lend her their power. She could feel it swirl around them all. She breathed in. She breathed out. It was a rhythm as old as time. Her Magic expanded across her skin and warmed her being. Her Magic Circle blossomed underneath her, but it did not come alone. A Magic Circle blossomed beneath Gale and Luna. Dimaria felt her life force sapping with the strength it took to summon this much Magic. Her body began to glow as static glitched around her. She gritted her teeth at the mortal pain and carried on. Her chant came out in a dying murmur:

" _Vas skáfos tou chróntem, sas parakaló, Chrónos. Adiuérchrium sti voítheiá. Sfyrilatíste…chronikí kymáor!"_

Sparkles of jades and emeralds and ceruleans and sapphires and golds rained down upon Gale and Luna stuck inside a Magic Circle. The sparkles began to spin themselves into trundles, into strings, into the lines of Time that connected the past, the present, and the future. It was slow, but the web of Time circled the pair of Mages until it was a whirlpool of ancient Magic. The web latched onto Gale and Luna and thrusted them into the ripple made in Time. Shenlong watched as the humans disappeared from his sight in a burst of color. The ancient Magic Circle imploded on itself before becoming a mere ripple. The breeze ruffled his beard and his scales, but his eyes remained on the spot the two humans had disappeared from.

 _They are gone,_ Shenlong thought. _They have returned to right the past._ He looked up into the stars. _Fare thee well. May the sea's currents flow in your favor and its breeze guide you._

A grunt.

Shenlong's attention went to Dimaria and he curled around her protectively. No predator would attempt to approach a Sea King Dragon, even if there was weak prey around. He watched as pigment faded from Dimaria's frail body and her eyes were hollowing themselves.

Dimaria let her eyes stay on the stars. "You must have seen a lot in your lifetime," she figured. "Tell me… What is it like?"

Shenlong hummed. _It is a paradise and everything you could hope for. Your questions will be answered and your guilt erased. But you will still be able to watch the ones you love and guide them._

Her body was becoming translucent. "So, I can expect to find happiness? Will I be punished?"

 _A god blessed you,_ Shenlong reminded. _You will have high favor, but your sins will be weighed. Your journey will not be easy, but I wish for it to be._

 _DRIP._

A tear slipped from Dimaria's cheek only to disperse into Ethernano before it touched the grass.

 _DROP._

Dimaria's cheeks were covered in tears as she sparkled. A smile adorned her face at her fate. "Thank you for staying with me when I deserve a less-than-kind end."

Shenlong softened. _Go in peace, human. May the sea's current flow in your favor and its breeze guide you._

Dimaria's body faded into particles of Ethernano. The particles ascended into the sky and Shenlong craned his head to watch the particles move with the breeze and into the night sky. The particles drifted over Margaret Town. From below, all could be seen. Commander Thaddeus' station had become more popular than ever with the dead and wounded. He was talking to the other commanders as medics helped as many of the ill and injured at they could and additional help was arriving from the Council as a Sky Boat circled the area and looked for a formidable roof to land on. Saudade remained unconscious from her blood transfusion with Majime looking after his girlfriend. He blinked and lifted his head to the sky in confusion.

The Lamia Guild Hall was not so much filled with the injured as it had before. Many that had been injured were taken care of and were now talking alongside other Mages, sharing battle stories. With their connection the outside world restored, many had taken to their Compacts. A group of young Mages were live-chatting the experience with thousands of live viewers and comments. Ooba had taken a conference call with the commissioner in her office to speak with the mayor and the Council. Justin FaceCalled his adoptive father who was beyond relieved at his safety. Orochi was keeping booze away from Galileo who craved a drink while Honey laughed at them. Wendy was making her rounds when she felt something and looked up.

Within the chamber, Peter unfroze and found himself rushing when he stopped. There was no Mary Jane in sight. Laxus was about to unleash a power spell when he realized the enemy had abandoned them. There was no Mary Jane, no Igneel, no Luna, and no enemy. Laxus was already cursing and plotting when Andele and Peter looked at the two orbs rotating around each other.

Within the warehouse, everyone was picking themselves up and on some sort of dryland, but the Warlocks had disappeared. Erza was giving directions to help the wounded and round up any leftover Chimera while Penelope gathered remaining dark creatures. Luke was lying on the ground with Igneel's jacket on him and his scarf to comfort his head. Igneel looked around. He could see Nashi dishing out angry words to a fully-human Gary who tried to calm her down. He could see Linus and Finnegan working together to cage the Chimera. His eyes fell onto Mary Jane who had Cane's long jacket wrapped around her shoulders and stayed huddled beneath Cane's arm. Igneel blinked before his eyes were drawn to the night sky seen from the abrasive hole in the ceiling.

Cade and T'oree stumbled through the forest until they breached it. They found themselves on top of a hill with Margaret Town in the distance. Cade set down his skateboard for it to turn into his trusty mare he would ride into battle. He mounted Llamrei before holding out a hand for T'oree. T'oree took his hand and successfully mounted the mare before Cade kicked Llamrei's sides and broke them into a gallop. T'oree had one arm wrapped around Cade's midsection while her other hand curled onto the object. She opened her palm to look down at the die that only had hearts engraved onto it.

Gray Jaguar and the rescued Mages were on their way back from the blown-up power plant. Words of gratitude and pleasant conversation were exchanged for such a brave turn of events. Gajeel was close to punching Jackson for hitting on his wife and Levy tried to calm her husband down. Gray valiantly carried his son. Zelda watched as Oswald caught up with Asuna who was chatting to a technician of Lamia Scale and swung her into a conversation about their gear. The Hunter smiled as Asuna and Oswald's knuckles brushed. Leandro found himself growing more and more annoyed with Miss Pink's antics while Naomi caught Lance up to speed on what happened in Margaret Town. Natsu was holding Lucy's hand and teasing Gajeel at the same time when he suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky.

Lucy stopped with him, concerned. "Natsu?" she murmured. "Are you okay?"

Natsu blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He looked back at Lucy. He saw his partner, his best friend, his wife, his mate, his queen, his _future_. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at the sudden declaration. "I-I love you too, Natsu," she said back, confused and abashed. "Natsu, what's going on?"

Natsu's bangs hid his eyes as he grinned. "It's nothing. I just wanted you to know that." He suddenly tugged her forward into a run. "Now, c'mon, you slowpoke, we're falling behind!"

A tick mark pounded against Lucy's skull. _"Well, whose fault is that, ya flame brain?!"_

Determination glinted in onyx eyes.

 _I don't know what the Hell happened, but I sure as Hell know those kids pulled off something incredible. They're the future and they can't keep holding onto the past…_

Nashi was surprised when Gary suddenly closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her cheeks and tipped her head up to sink her into a sweet kiss she reciprocated with ease. Igneel jumped onto Mary Jane and Cane's side to walk towards Mary Jane. Her eyes met his and a bright beam was waiting for him, welcoming him. And, he grinned back. Galileo snagged the mug of ale and chugged it down while Olivia scolded him for such foolishness. Justin saw the texts from Ace pop up and a smile adorned his face. Ellie cried into her father's chest and Elfman softly reassured her. Orochi found himself cringing at Kinana yelled at him through Compact Call over how reckless she thought he was.

 _We can never look back,_ Natsu thought. _We can only move forward. And, so should you…_

Lucy let out a squeak of surprise when Natsu suddenly scooped her up into his arms. Her arms automatically were thrown onto his neck and she curled into him. "Natsu!" she cried, laughing in the process. "What are you _doing?"_

"I'm running towards our future!" Natsu told her. "And I'm getting _all fired up!"_

Floating in the air were the last particles of Dimaria Yesta. They floated farther and higher into the night sky.

 _Thank you…_ _ **Thank you**_ _…_

…the particles dissolved into _nothing_.

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

So Dimaria's really gone, huh? I hope she finds her happiness. To find out if Gale and Luna have what it takes to save the past to secure their future, join us on the next _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Nashi is the one to greet the class today with her sunny beam. "Hi, class! I'll be taking over for Luna today and be in your care!"

The class bows to Chibi-Nashi. "Hello, Miss Nashi! What's our Fairy Lesson today?"

Chibi-Nashi clears her throat. "Today, we'll be talking about the nature of Curses!" She pulls out several charts and pictures to display. Some of them are statistics of Curses in the world. Others are diagrams showing the comparison and contrasts between Curses, Black Magic, and White Magic. "Curses are not associated with Magic. It's a negative power that cultivates off negative emotions, the seven sings, despair, and blood. Demons are the most well-known to use Curses, but Gods can issue Curses onto people too." She points at a reading. "For Curses to be handed onto people, there are several ways to do it. A God can issue a Curse onto a being. If you are around a Demon long enough, you will be Cursed. By eating a Demon, you will be Cursed. But, the most common ways come from birth or inheritance or a bad encounter with a Demon."

Chibi-Nashi addresses the chart lists the different types of Curses. "Curses often drive the individual mad and push the seven sins and bloodlust onto their mind. That's why so many Cursed beings have a high suicide rate—they can't take the madness. For those who do survive, they have the option to use that power given to them if they can control it and manifest it into something else. For example, Gray Fullbuster's inherited Curse took the form of his Devil. Sometimes, a Curse will manifest in a tattoo, a side personality, a birth mark, or something that is physical."

A student's hand goes up. "Miss Nashi. How can you be born Cursed?"

"Only through inheritance," Chibi-Nashi assures. "Even that is rare. If a Cursed and non-Cursed person have children, it's rare for that mutant Curse gene to be passed on. Even if it is, it is even rarer if it activates. Gary is on of those rare cases."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Angel."

Chibi-Nashi gasps when Chibi-Gary hands at the doorway with a lazy smile. "Y-You're not supposed to be here!"

Chibi-Gary waltzes in. "Angel thinks I'm rare. I'm honored. Does that mean you'll need to keep me locked away so no one else can get to me?"

Chibi-Nashi heavily blushes and scrambles to say, "Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **THE FAIRIES WHO LEAPT THROUGH TIME!"** She quickly bows to the class. "Class dismissed! Bye now!" She eludes Chibi-Gary's outstretched arms and makes a break for it out of the room.

Chibi-Gary sighs after her. "I'm going to marry that woman…"

One student has a tick mark when he sees Chibi-Gary is stripped to his underwear and the girls are blushing like fools. _"Put some clothes on, you pervert!"_


	39. Adventure 039

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Previously, on _Fairy Adventure_ , with Gale became a new-type Dragon Slayer with the help of Sycaña and took on Bluenote for his last stand. Looked like the other Warlocks were gearing up for their last fights too. Gray Jaguar and the Mage team worked together to find the missing Mages at the Maille and Cybele Generating Station. Those names sound familiar? Gray Jaguar headed in first while Silver met face to face with his new tormentor, an alien named Caeryssa. After a dream about his life on Earth, Cade woke up to learn he was being cleaned and prepped only to be sold like an animal and the same for T'oree. Geez, where exactly are these guys? Gary and Luke stumbled upon Lee, his Hounds of Hell, and his familiar in an untimely meeting in the park, but things didn't go Lee's way when he lost betting hand to Luke and Gary teaming up against him. Nashi and Mystogan ventured further into the park to find out Jacob Lessio had hidden himself, the Guardians, and Shenlong deep into the city's warehouse. The team in Nayda's shrine were ambushed at the cost of Mary Jane being taken, Igneel badly hurt, Icarus disappearing, and Andy, Peter, and Laxus frozen in time. Meira decided to follow Gale's lead and up the ante as she took on a new Star Dress: Star Queen fashion!

Back at the power plant, Zelda, Asuna, and Jackson ran into Faye only for Zelda to leave the two agents high and dry to learn more about her father. With the barrier down, the Mages and agents reunite for a plan to get their friends back and save Silver from his torture and Nano Leaf's hatred of him. The infiltration nearly goes smoothly with only a couple explosions, but everyone made it out safe. Zelda and Faye continued their battle only for Faye to blow up the entire plant. I hope Zelda's all right! T'oree was saved from her fate of being sold by Weisz Steiner, an engineer for the Eden's Zero, and thank God for that! Cade woke up to meet Rebecca, one of the captains of the Eden's Zero who rescued him. When offered a ride back to Earth, Cade turned it down for the sake of going back to his real home. Bluenote taught Gale a lesson after beating him about the generations of Dragon Slayers and was about to give Gale crucial information when he was pulled away. With Mary Jane forced as the Warlocks' prisoner in efforts to lure Igneel out, Mystogan and Nashi are not only determined to save her, they are determined to get Igneel and Luna away from an obvious trap. Mary Jane found herself rescued as Mages flooded in to fight against the Warlocks and their monsters. Meanwhile, the Dragneel siblings and Gary helped Luke to free the Guardians and Shenlong from their cages only for everything to go wrong. With the help of Shenlong, Luna made it right again and calmed down Nayda and Erion. Gale found himself in the presence of a dying Dimaria, a weak Luna, and Shenlong when Dimaria made him an offer neither him nor Luna could refuse: she'll take them back into the past. With Gale and Luna gone, Shenlong stayed with Dimaria until she was finally at peace.

 _Thank you…_ _ **Thank you**_ _…_

I hope you find your own paradise, Dimaria! Say, Oswald, are you sure only _Bailey_ will miss Asuna?

* * *

When Luna woke up this time, her head weighed lighter than her body, her ears refused to pop, and she felt that same groggy disgustingness like she had not showered in _days_. A gentle hand shook her and a murmur of her name was there, but nothing registered. Her eyes cracked open to only see darkness.

"Blonde… Blondie, you good? You awake?"

Luna groaned. "That's it. I'm _done_ time traveling. I have it it up to _here_ and I am _done."_ She turned her head and tried to sit up.

Gale helped her with a smirk. "We've got one more and _then_ we're done. Good deal?"

Luna grunted as she tried to take in her surroundings. She saw they were in some sort of rock tent. The outraged storm was hazardously outside the tent. The blue glow of the medium was the only thing keeping them in complete gray. "Sure, fine, but, where _are_ we? _When_ are we?"

Gale let her go to run a hand through his wet hair. "We're in the past, but the storm is brutal. Made this tent when I woke up, but we're pretty much soaked. And, since we're about to go back out, figured it's be a waste to make any hot rocks to dry us off."

Luna hummed. "Fair point." She pouted at her soaked clothing. _"Aw…_ The clothes Auntie Virgo made are all _ruined…!"_ Her pouting was put to at a horrid crack of lightning and the screech of the River Guardian. "It sounds _really bad,"_ she murmured.

Gale noticed Luna's stricken look and nudged her with a wink. "Yeah, but we're bad _ass,"_ he reminded. "C'mon, girl, we're Fairy Tail. _We've got this."_ A forlorn thought pushed at the forefront of his mind. "We gotta prove Dimaria didn't sacrifice herself for nothing."

Luna sobered at that too and nodded. Her eyes fell onto Nayda's medium.

 _We have to save her and everyone here. Miss Yesta gave us a fighting chance. So many people helped us to get here. We can't let them down._

Her eyes went to Gale as he stared absently into the storm.

 _He's been putting on such a brave face for me ever since day one. But now I know he's actually scared. And, somehow…that makes me feel better._

Luna nodded. "Okay then," she exhaled. "We need to find Meira."

"That's your ancestor, right?" Gale had to check. "Why her? Shouldn't we go to the heart of the storm and find the Guardian Duo?"

"She'll be there," Luna affirmed. "If she's anything like Mama, she's doing everything she can to stop Nayda and Erion from destroying Margaret Town. She'll do whatever it takes, even if it means sacrificing herself. But we"—she hardened—"won't let that happen. Not while we're standing."

Gale looked proud at Luna's delivered words. "Ya got guts, Blondie." He began to crawl his way out of the protection. "Let's get wet, shall we?"

Luna scooped up Nayda's medium and put Icarus's key in her pocket before crawling out to Gale. The winds did their best to sweep her away, but Gale was quicker and chained her feet to the earth like his was. Without a rain jacket on to protect Luna, the storm made sure she could not keep her head up or eyes peeled. Rubble surrounded them and the Mûre River was just a downhill walk from there.

 _Where could they—?_

 _CR-CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Luna's eyes widened when she saw them and two words dropped from Gale: _"Holy shit."_

Nayda was raging against Erion in a typhoon of anger, throwing all she had against her brother. Erion was growing weak at Nayda's constant assault, but he did his best to fight back. And there was Meira there in her Celestial Queen Star Dress riding a Dragon and they fought valiantly to defend the Guardian of the Wind and Sky.

" _This_ is _happening?!"_ Luna shouted over the storm. "How are we going to make it up there? We can't fly!"

Gale frowned and he looked down at his pendant. His hands curled around the Heart of Hearts.

 _Maybe we don't need to fly…_

Gale was quick in grabbing Luna's wrist. "C'mon, Blondie, I have a plan!"

Luna stumbled after him. "What is it?"

Gale smirked and yelled back. "We may not have a set of wings to get us up and into the fight, but how 'bout I do you one better?"

Sycaña's mind touched his. _I have heard your request and will aid you. You are not properly trained, so this will drain you._

 _I don't care,_ Gale growled. _It's do or die. And I'm really too young to go out in such an uncool way._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Staralia let the winds sail her higher as Meira prepared herself for a dive down, cloaked in her armor. She gathered her Magic within her and let her body waft golden energy. With a great leap, she was sailing downwards with her eyes locked on the raging River Guardian. She pointed her finger at Nayda for a bow to emerge of the galaxy. She plucked her bow for a raging arrow to appear.

" _Markarian Super Shot!"_ Meira chanted before releasing her arrow. The arrow spun off into hundreds, all pelting down onto Nayda.

The wails shrieking out of Nayda were louder than the storm. She whipped streams of water around herself like a shield for hurried defense.

Staralia flew herself beneath Meira to catch her and circled back. She watched Nayda angrily shoot steaming hot water at the area around her and reduce well-structured brick into mush. "At this rate, she will obliterate everything in her path," she said to Meira over the volume of the storm.

Meira panted against Staralia's neck and caught a glimpse of Erion. The Sky Guardian roared at his other half and tried to douse her in winds and clouds. Nayda was swift in jetting through such weak offensive measures and trapping her other half within a Water Lock. Erion cried and howled within the Water Lock before he used lighting to break free. He raced higher into the sky with Nayda following.

 _He's doing everything he can to lead her away from the town. The higher they go up, the better chance we'll have of defeating her without destroying the town._

Meira violently coughed into her hand. When she withdrew it from her mouth, bits of blood matted her glove. Her eyes hollowed at the sight, then firmed in determination.

 _I can't give up. As a Star Maiden, a friend of Spirits, and future Clan Leader, it's my duty to help Spirits find their peace._

She clenched her hand. "Staralia, we have to follow them!"

Staralia locked her jaw as she braced herself. "Hold on, Sister-in-stars." With a growl, her wings carried the updraft and followed the battling Guardians higher into the war of a storm.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 039**

 _The Fairies Who Leapt Through Time_

時間を飛び越す妖精たち！マルグリットタウンを取り戻す！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _ **LBC NIGHTLY**_ _ **NEWS**_ _had John and Yoko anchoring into the night. Both looked refreshed and ready for the evening as they listened to another news anchor speak about how social media was now lash-backing against old posts and twits and stories of celebrities and how the sudden death of a young rapper was being morphed into an anti-drug movement on social media._

 _John smiled and nodded as the camera went back to the main stage. "Thanks, Cynthia. Y'know, Yoko…" He turned to his co-anchor. "I honestly believe social media has become the work of the Devil." As Yoko hummed and nodded her agreement, John continued, "I do. I_ _ **really**_ _do. You're seeing more and more stars actually stay_ _ **away**_ _from social media than stay_ _ **on**_ _it."_

" _Yes, John, I agree with that," Yoko established. "I mean look at one of the co-leads for that new superhero show. She deactivated her twit, her instapic—even her snap!—all because of the lash-back on social media for her 'not being culturally appropriate for her role'. Look at the influence that social media has. Look at how stars are becoming_ _ **political**_ _on social media." She turned to the camera and gave a nod. "Take a look at this Twit from celebrity Chris E—" She paused and her hand went to her ear. Someone was feeding her something. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for this interruption, but we've just received word connection to Margaret Town has been restored and the Master of Lamia Scale is issuing a broadcast."_

 _John and Yoko turned towards the screen as John said, "Cut to it, Terry."_

 _Ooba Babasama's face was plastered on the screen in her sternness. You could clearly see the hardships the older Guild Master had faced, years of training younger generations and battles. She sat comfortably within her master's office with Commissioner Eckhart behind her to her left and her righthand Lyon to her right. "—for this chaos," she rumbled. "It was never the intention for Magic to get this out of hand. The point of Legal Guilds is not only to make strong magical relationships within the community, but to protect the freedom and safety of civilians. As a master of the guild in Margaret Town, I take responsibility for this failure. There are no words for me to use in apology nor words for me to beg for forgiveness. Our errors led us astray into chaos and I can only accept the blame."_

Aaron watched the program from his position in his personal office. His office at his estate had many personal touches where he kept his most valuable awards and trophies. There was a picture of him and the president of Pergrande. There was him being sworn in as the minister with the old king of Fiore and the late queen as well as a younger version of Hisui. The actual full-dress uniform had been given its own mannequin and glass case to preserve it for years to come. Outside of the military, there were personal touches as said before. He had a jersey signed from the MagiCross World Cup as well as a photo taken with the head coach and her signature. He had pinned tickets to a Giltenan opera house to see the play _Phantom of the Opera_. He had pictures of his mother and father and his seven other siblings when they went to visit their family in Joya. And, he had a photo of him and a curious little girl right on his desk with a ribbon attached to it.

" _I can only ask the citizens of my home to give us a chance to rectify the situation,"_ Ooba continued. _"I have spoken with the Magic Council as well as the mayor. My position as Guild Master will be reconsidered at my next meeting with Chairman Draculos. However, until then, I will be on probation and will remain as acting Guild Master. As I speak…"_

Aaron went straight to his Compact to make a call. He tapped his desk as he waited for the person to pick up. When they did, he hardened. "Yes, this is Minister Marignano. I need to speak to the chairman as soon as possible." His eyes followed Ooba. "Yes, I'll hold."

°•°•°•°

" _As I speak, Mages of both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale and any able forces of the Council are moving as a combined unit to clear the town of debris and any potential threats. Master Erza has taken it upon herself to be on the front of clearing the town of any threats while S-Class Mage Yuka is leading clean-up. As a representative of both guilds, I issue a public statement saying the chaos done here is not the fault of any Mage in either guild, but it is our problem to fix this."_

Freed's eyes were sparkling as he spoke to Liberty via FaceCall over his B-Cube. He was in the master bedroom of the factory loft apartment with the LV displaying Ooba's speech. A suitcase was open on the bed with clothes haphazardly on the comforter. He came out of the bathroom with his toiletries packed. "Libby, I _promise_ you Justin is okay. He just broke an arm, but he's _fine."_

" _That doesn't_ _ **sound**_ _'fine'!"_ Liberty protested, hugging James. The black cat looked like he was being strangled, but rather than claw his way out, he stayed perfectly still. _"I need to see him! I want to see him,_ _ **Baba!"**_

"And, you _will,_ Ladybug," Freed assured. "You just need to be a good girl for your aunts, okay? I already got a ticket for the next train to Shenzhen Town. I'll be there soon and then we can go and see Justin together, okay?"

Liberty pouted. _"Okay,_ _ **Baba**_ _…"_ she supposed. _"Promise you'll come soon?"_

"Try and stop me," Freed challenged good-naturedly. "I love you, Ladybug."

" _I love you,_ _ **Baba,"**_ Liberty said, blowing him a kiss. She raised James' paw and had it wave at Freed. _"James says, 'bye' too!"_

Freed chuckled. "Bye, James," he cooed.

The black cat offered a low moan of a meow before the video cut. Freed sighed and picked up his B-Cube. "Oh, Libby," he murmured. "Just hold on until _Baba_ gets to you."

" _As for the Hunters, none have been reported within the boundaries of Margaret Town."_

Freed turned to the LV as Ooba continued her speech. _"While I am a representative for the Mages of this town, I do not represent the Magic Hunters and their actions. The way they handled their task to control and confine the rogue Mages used underhanded tactics that, unfortunately, got the job done. Still, by no means do I nor Master Erza condone this behavior and will be speaking to the Defense Ministry of Fiore at a later time."_

Freed's eyes sharpened.

 _It only makes me wonder… What was going through the Chairman's mind when he agreed to them?_

°•°•°•°

" _We understand the allegations against the Guardian Duo and I would like to make it clear. These deities are not fictional. They exist and, yes, they had a large part to play in the destruction of my home, but none of which was intentional or their own volition. As of now, I cannot go into detail for reasons behind the attack as well as the faces of the true enemy, but I can assure you the Guardian Duo is not a threat to humanity."_

A woman watched the news cast in her cabin, a quiet thing out in the woods and away from town. A lynx lay at her feet, purring in its sleep. A stack of tests that were mid-way through grading was on the table alongside a ring of a plethora of Silver Keys. A black Labrador lay on the couch next to a frail older gentleman whose hard eyes kept watch on the Lacrima-Vision.

" _Per agreement of myself, Master Erza, the mayor, and the Chairman, we will continue to protect the Guardian Duo from all threats on their life. We will not tolerate any military attempting to extract such powerful beings from this river and this land." Ooba's eyes grew deadly. "Should any military personnel step within Margaret Town boundaries with that intent, we will not hesitate to restrain them or engage in defensive combat. This is not a threat. This is a warning."_

A grin nearly hidden under a white beard. "Attagirl, you old spinster."

°•°•°•°

Ace was riding in the backseat of his ride in a Lacrima Four-Wheeler. He had his headphones in as he listened to Ooba's broadcast being livestreamed onto the news.

 _Ooba paused in her speech as a Mage came in. It was Meredy and she tiptoed to the master to whisper something into her ear. Ooba nodded and Meredy slipped away. Ooba spoke, "We have confirmation the clearers have been successful and the threat-level is nonexistent. Once we have reclaimed all of Margaret Town and cleared it of debris, I will speak to Mayor Sabozai of letting only those who evacuated regain access. Further information of transportation to Margaret Town will be released later."_

°•°•°•°

 _CLICK._

Aisha sprung with surprise when the LV in the living room was turned off. It was an older, bulkier model, but it worked all the same. "Hey!" she protested, sitting in her pajamas on the couch. "I was watching that! Margaret Town's finally safe!"

A low moan. "Yeah? So, what?"

Aisha flipped over to lean onto the back of the couch with a frown. "I was worried about my friends," she admitted. "Luna and Nashi and Miss Wendy and Miss Cheila… They're all there and—"

"And _what?"_ Puckered lips accepted the beer bottle and a throat guzzled another portion of it down. There was that sigh of relief and the back of the hand wiping a chin. "You care about those Mages? Don't be an _idiot_. They didn't even respond to your little holiday letters."

Aisha flinched at that and her gaze went down. "Well… They _did_ leave for vacation," she reasoned. "Maybe… If I could have a Compact, then—"

"You're not"—a burp—"getting _shit,_ you ungrateful brat. I put a roof over your head, give you a warm bed and food, and _now_ you want me to do _more_ for you?

Aisha winced. "Sorry, Auntie," she mumbled. "You're right. I should be grateful."

"Damn right you should!" Another swig. Footsteps creaked on floorboards as they lumbered off. "Go make dinner, then get to your room. I have company coming over and I _don't_ want you to annoy them."

 _SLAM._

Aisha flinched again. "Yes, Auntie," she breathed quietly. She turned back around to stare longingly at the Lacrima-Vision.

 _Nashi, Luna, Miss Wendy, Miss Cheila… I just hope you're all okay._

°•°•°•°

Sting angrily threw his Compact onto the desk after ending the call. He rubbed his face. "Shit."

Rogue stopped working on the Archive Lacrima to watch him with a knowing expression. "They said, 'no', didn't they?"

Sting growled and his hand swiped at a stack of papers, letting them flutter everywhere. "We should be on there, dammit!" he cursed, pointing at the LV. "We should be showing our support for Margaret Town and defending Lamia Scale's actions! Don't they realize how much lash-back Master Ooba is about to get hit with for her broadcast?"

Rogue was already looking at the live comments rolling through on Ooba's words. "The public seems to demand answers," he noted. "Lamia Scale and, to an extent, Fairy Tail needs damage control."

"Exactly!" Sting cried. "If we rallied other guilds to show we stood with them—!"

"But you know what how many masters feel about Ooba," Rogue reminded calmly. "The rumor is they are trying to push her out of her position and this could very well be it. If she gets enough negative publicity, she'll be taken to trial instead of a simple meeting with the Chairman. Many are already demanding she and even Erza be taken to trial for letting this happen."

Sting gritted his teeth. "They didn't let _jackshit_ happen—!"

" _We_ know that, but the public _doesn't,"_ Rogue interjected. "They're scared and confused of what they don't understand. Many admire Mages, but many fear us too. This chaos in Margaret Town is giving anti-Magic protestors fuel and the Chairman and Master Ooba already know that. Luckily…"—he switched to the livestream of Mayor Sabozai—"with the mayor defending both Magic Guilds, Master Ooba and Erza will have a bit of safety."

" _I have never lost faith in Master Ooba's judgment," Mayor Sabozai said with five microphones catching her words and various flashes surrounding her, "and I will not lose faith now. She has defended the people of Margaret Town multiple times from invaders who wanted to claim it for the riches of the river and the Guardians' power. She has always kept me and Commissioner Eckhart in the loop when it pertains to Magic within city limits. She and Master Erza and their guilds have my support and utmost gratitude for saving the home of many with their lives on the line."_

°•°•°•°

In Shenzhen Town, at the convention center, Mayor Sabozai had taken to having a press conference in one of the rooms with her staff and the city council all at her side. News networks and reporters from papers and LacriNet writers were taking statements and more poured in by the minute. Ooba's broadcast was being streamed to the side for Mayor Sabozai to keep up.

"Mayor Sabozai! Mayor Sabozai!" came tumultuous call from nearly every reporter in the room, hands raised like impatient first graders wanting to ask a question.

The mayor chose a youthful reporter who stood up and cleared her throat for her recording. "Misses Mayor, I'm Juniper Dealer from FBS. Can you please tell all of us what is to come if Masters Ooba and Erza are taken to trial by the Council?"

Mayor Sabozai nodded. "I have already spoken to the mayor of Magnolia Town. Should Master Ooba and Erza be taken into custody and tried for baseless accusations, we will gladly fight against the Magic Council for them to keep their positions. A petition has already been passed through the evacuation center to keep Master Ooba as the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. While Spiritless hold no merit in the Magic World, when I was sworn in as mayor to this town, I promised the voices of these people would be heard and I will make it so."

Juniper was satisfied at the question and as she sat down, a new round of calling began.

Outside of the doors and in one of the female locker rooms of the convention center were a few Fairy Tail Mages. Evergreen was helping Eloise dry off from her shower. "Are you excited to go back, sweetie?"

Eloise nodded, giggling as a thoroughly soaking James stalked out of the bath area, unhappy at his wet fur. "Yeah, Mommy! I can't wait to see Daddy and Ellie and Elvie!"

"Libby, _wait!"_

Liberty zoomed out of the bath area without a towel and laughter on her lips. "No, Auntie Mira, I can dry myself!"

Mira stepped out of the bath area in her towel and exhaustion in her eyes, but a smile still touching her face. "I'm surprised Freed keeps up with her energy." Aine captured Liberty in a towel and kissed her cheek before wrapping her up and Mira shot her a grateful look. "You know how he likes order."

Lisanna chuckled as she lotioned Pulan's back in her own towel, Poseidon and Pim playing on their MS's. "Yeah, but Freed is a sucker for women, especially his Ladybug," she reminded. She booped her son's nose and he sprouted cat ears in his surprise, much to his embarrassment. She called to Mara, "Mara, let us know when you want to get out of the bath, okay?"

 _Thank you. I will._

Mara sat in her bath with her hair in a messy bun and her eyes gazing down into the top. She could see her legs lying there, unmoving. She focused hard on her big toe. She could see it moving. She remembered how it used to move.

But it never did.

Mara tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

 _I shouldn't have even tried…_

Her eyes cracked open.

 _I wonder how everyone is faring with the aftermath. I wonder how Mary Jane changed. And, I wonder…if it's Elvin or his Magic._

* * *

The guards on Lamia Scale were a little lower than before with the threat level gone, but the protection was necessary. They watched from above rather than below and kept an ear out for news broadcasting and updates. To the east, a hulking figure watched the guild, watched for any approaching parties, and just watched.

The four on look out with their respective magical creature companions listened to the radio newscasters blather on about what was happening amongst the Magic Council and Wizard Saints.

" _Now, rumor has it the masters will be summoned to Era to discuss the fate of Master Ooba. While there is further discussion due to Master Erza's involvement, due to Margaret Town being Master Ooba's jurisdiction, only she would be put on trial if the time comes."_

A man snorted. "This is bullshit!" he claimed. "Master shouldn't be getting shit on for this! She did what she had to!"

An older woman sighed. "It's been a long time coming," she supposed. "We've known since years ago when Master Goldmine was removed that Master Ooba would be next." She shook her head. "It's only a matter of time."

"Don't say that!" A middle-aged Mage whipped his head to glare at the woman. "Master Ooba would _never_ leave us like that! She would—!" A dark shadow flickered from the edge of his vision, making him stop and whirl around. He looked down below to see—

He gasped.

"Oh, my God," he whispered. "Oh, my God… Guys, look! Isn't that Elvin Strauss?"

The Mages all clambered around him to look down onto the street below. Murmurs of shock and identify confirmation rippled between the four while their animal companions looked at the human below in a sense of understanding. Elvin lay at the doorstep of Lamia Scale with his skin ingrained in wounds. His shirt, his jacket, his shoes—all gone with only his shredded pants to cover him and his glasses folded neatly beside him. His chest barely heaved, but it was safe to say he was still breathing.

"We've got to get down there!" a Mage shouted. "We need to help him inside! He's hurt!"

°•°•°•°

The Beast watched through dark eyes as humans gathered his little beast in their arms and opened the door to their den. Doctor Mothersbaugh came with a team and was already shouting for an IV and an oxygen mask. The humans swept the little beast away and shut the doors to their den and on the outside world. The Beast lingered before turning his back and rushing off into the shadows.

Wolfheim spoke. _He's safe. We've done our part._

The Beast snarled, displeased at leaving behind its little beast. It impressed _agitation_ and _concern_ onto Wolfheim.

 _I know, but we can't steal the boy from his home,_ Wolfheim defended, justifying their actions. _He has a human family who loves him. It has to be his choice unlike ours._

The Beast huffed. After minutes of travel, it breached to the outskirts of town. It shoved its way into the trees to find a particular clearing. As it approached it, the clearing was suddenly filled with a black Sky Boat thrumming and revving to go. A bay door opened as a young man came out of tan skin, rough edge to his eyes, a _kufi_ hat on his head, and a robe in hand.

The Beast eventually slowed its step as its size reduced, its fur was exchanged for skin, and a man took its place. Wolfheim stalked to the Sky Boat.

The young man was quick to help Wolfheim into the robe while the Councilman continued his prowl. "Is he coming, sir?"

⌜ **MAGIC COUNCIL**

 _ **Name**_ _: Maroon Sirki_

 _ **Age**_ _: 28_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Executive Assistant to Wolfheim_

 _ **Likes**_ _: seafood_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: dairy products_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Maroon may seem all work and no play, but did you know he judges people by how much they make him laugh?_ ⌟

Wolfheim shook his head. "No. I gave him an offer he won't refuse."

Maroon nodded as he followed Wolfheim onto the Sky Boat. As the hatch closed behind them, he said, "Of course, sir. I can only wonder when he will take it."

Wolfheim paused in his steps. "I give him less than a year to see he needs me. In that time, we will be subtle in our movements. But the little beast knows better. He will come." He began to walk again. "Start the engines. We return to the estate."

Maroon nodded and shouted to the crew, "Prepare for lift-off! We return back to Beastly Manor!"

* * *

The party of Mages and ex-Council agents stopped when they swung back to the broom bikes. Conversation died down as everyone stumbled onto the realization it was time for good-byes. Asuna was the first to turn to the Mages and beam at them. "Well, it was nice to help out, but we better get our asses in higher gear. Military is going to be swarming the town soon enough and I'd rather _not_ get arrested."

Delgado raised an amused eyebrow. "Not like evading the Guard is anything new to you."

Asuna puffed a cheek and punched his arm. "Watch it, _avolito,"_ she growled.

Leandro hesitantly came to Oswald. "Hey, uh… Thanks for…" He stumbled in his wording. "I mean, um…" He sighed and settled for a half-smile. "Thanks."

Oswald shrugged. "If you really want to thank me, buy me Windy's."

Asuna messed with Oswald's cap. "Don't be such a food whore," she chided good-naturedly.

Juvia came forward. "Gray Jaguar saved Juvia's darling Silver." She bowed low to them. "Juvia cannot thank them enough."

Jackson waved a hand of dismissal to the gratitude. "No sweat. 'Sides, Black Dogs are all of our problems." He scowled. "How _convenient_ of Zelda to slip away, though."

"Don't go doubtin' our Huntress quite yet," Gajeel warned with Levy firmly tucked under his arm. "She's had a long-standing feud with Faye and a bigger one with her dick of an old man. Only natural she'll run after any lead on his whereabouts."

Jackson huffed. _"Still."_

As Riza placed a placating hand on Jackson's shoulder, she asked the Mages, "What's your next move?"

Lucy spoke for them all. "We'll head back to the guild with our report and check-in." She glanced back at the crowd of weary Mages and creatures alike who all took this moment of rest to share water and close their eyes. "We've got a lot of injured and many are dehydrated. Getting everyone back to the guild is our priority."

Riza nodded as the rest of the task force mounted their bikes. "I wish all of you the best of luck. It won't be easy. Your masters are probably getting heavily criticized for this."

"We'll protect 'em," Natsu swore. "They're not going anywhere."

Riza smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." Roy and Walt were already in their sidecars as she mounted her bike. The thrum of the broom bikes was almost silent as they turned on and warmed up.

Gajeel called, "Hey! We still have poker night in Clover next week, so get ready to lose your thong next time, Summers!"

Jackson blushed as the Gray Jaguar agents laughed. "Captain," he growled, revving up his broom bike. "Be careful or I'm winning your wife!"

Levy laughed as Gajeel snapped, _"The Hell you are!"_

Panther Lily waved at them. "Take care of yourselves!"

Asuna saluted him and was the first to raise her broom bike into the sky, the entire thing disappearing to match its surroundings. The others followed in suit and before the Mages knew it, Gray Jaguar was in the skies and out of sight.

Levy sighed. "There they go…"

Gajeel kissed her head. "But we'll see them again."

Lucy dug into her key pouch to pull out the old B-Cube and looked at the cracked heart.

 _I hope we see you all again too…_

Natsu spun around to face the motley crew. "Well, we've got some ground to cover, so we gotta get our feet movin'! Everyone, time to get up!"

As the people and creatures shuffled to their feet, Gajeel called, "Lance!"

Lance was quick to stand in front of Gajeel. "Yes, sir?"

"You're the fastest one here with the Lightning Teleportation," Gajeel noted. "Run ahead and make sure they prepare enough spaces for all of us and a special place for the kid."

Lance nodded quickly. "Understood." With static clacking off him, he raced away, gaining ground at ungodly speeds. Everyone saw a bolt of blue lightning hit something before racing through the sky.

Natsu grinned. "All right then." He pumped a fist. "Let's go!"

Everyone pumped their fist too. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

The walk back from the warehouse was more like a military march of exhausted Mages. Linus led them home and kept in constant communication with the guild and the outside world at the help of Chrome and Genius. Blood stained torn clothing as the water from the flood washed the blood off the skin. Penelope had successfully contracted the Wraith to her and it decided to keep her company as they headed for the guild. An unconscious Luke was being carried on a stretcher by Finnegan's clones.

Nashi was still fuming as she tried to outpace Gary, Unfortunately, he easily matched her step for step. Gary grinned as he poked her cheek and she hit it away. "C'mon, Angel," he pleaded. "Don't be mad at me."

"Don't talk to me," Nashi muttered. "Don't walk next to me and do me a favor and stop breathing." She flashed him a fake smile before upping her pace.

Gary kept up with her. "Okay, okay, so, you're mad—"

Nashi whipped around to sear him with a burning glare. "Oh, I'm _mad?!"_ she snarled. _"No,_ I'm not 'mad'. I'm fucking _pissed_ at you, you goddamn jackass!" She huffed and turned away from him. "But, go ahead and treat this and my feelings like a joke and see if I care."

Gary frowned. He was decisive in his movements to get in front of Nashi and effectively halt her. "I'm not treating your feelings like they're a joke," he tried to reason. "I didn't mean to upset you and make you feel like your siblings were in danger, but they _weren't."_

Nashi sneered and moved around Gary. _"Fuck you."_

Gary intercepted her once again with hard eyes and a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be like this," he growled.

Nashi suddenly became even more furious with a dash of incredulity. "Don't be like _what,_ asshole?" she challenged, tone filled with dangerous questioning. "Rightfully angry because my siblings were dragged into a fight where they nearly got themselves killed? Am I acting like a bitch to you, Fullbuster? Do you not like it when I have emotions?"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit," Gary hissed at her, bristling. "I get that you're angry at me, but _please,_ we _need_ to talk about this."

Nashi lifted her chin and her nostrils flared. "There is _nothing_ for us to talk about," she snarled lowly to him. Hickory wildly searched cerulean. "I finally get it. _You just don't care."_ She jerked out of his touch.

Gary captured her again. "I _do_ care," he said vehemently. "I care more than you know, Angel." He tried to take her cheeks into his hands, but each touch he gave her, she pulled away. When he finally captured her, he refused to let her go. "I care about you, Angel, and I care about Fairy Tail, our family and our friends—"

"Then, _why_ would you risk my family's _life?!"_ Nashi shouted. Her eyes glistened hotly with unshed tears. _"Why,_ Gary? _Why_ would you put _my_ little sister into something that could kill her?"

Gary furrowed his brow. "Angel, I wouldn't _ever_ put her life at risk," he promised, though confused at the turn in this conversation. "You _know_ me. You _know_ I love Luna like she's another sister to me." He watched as Nashi sniffled and shook her head, hanging it.

"No. No, I _don't_ know you." Nashi sniffed and tucked loose strands behind her ears. "No, you're all the same. You say you care and you love, but it doesn't matter to you in the end until you get what you want. And, I—" She put a hand to her mouth to choke back a sob while her other hand brushed her stomach. Her head rapidly shook. "Y'know what? I can't, I _can't…"_ She tilted her head up and blinked swiftly to wipe her cheeks. "I can't right now. I really just can't." She brushed past him.

Gary whirled to follow her, but something made him halt in his tracks. _"Angel?"_ He watched as Nashi joined Mystogan's side. Mystogan seemed to notice Nashi's distress and tucked her under the crook of his arm. He kept up with his conversation with another Mage, but he thumbed at Nashi's side and let her lean on him for support.

The Devil growled at the obvious contact between his Angel and the Heavenly Body of Fairy Tail. He paced within Gary's head with unsuppressed _envy_ and _rage_. _We should be her comfort, not the male of light. He touches her more familiarly than an associate._ The growl loudened and vibrated through Gary's chest.

Gary gritted his teeth as he tried to control his Devil's emotions and keep his eyes those of a human. _Mystogan is a_ _ **friend,**_ he gritted out forcefully. _He isn't doing anything wrong. We're the reason she's upset, so he's comforting her like a friend should. She doesn't want to be near us._ The pain of that statement felt more like a sin to bear than a fact to know.

The Devil disliked that and made known when Gary found his body temperature rapidly dropping. _I do not fully understand the term of this 'friend', but I do not like_ _ **malã'ika**_ _being this close to another male. She is our Female, our Light._ The bitter cold increased in sharpness as the Devil snarled louder. _She is_ _ **mine!**_ In a moment lapse of restraint, he surged against Gary, fighting for control. Silver-ice blue glowed through Gary's eyes as they focused on Nashi. Ice and darkness began to curl upon Gary's hands to his forearms.

Gary's neck cracked as white danced on his black locks. His canines sharpened as his Devil began to emerge. His frosty eyes locked on Nashi and he exhaled forest. _**"Malã'ika,"**_ the Devil forced out—Gary's voice was prominent, but the snarl of the Devil tinged it—" _is…mine…!"_

Gary gave his own growl and shoved back at his Devil like he was physically wrestling him down. He wrangled with the urges of his Curse, of the urges of the whispers, of the ice, of the darkness. _"Shut – up,"_ he growled.

 _If we rush at her, she'll only push us away,_ Gary snapped at his Devil. _Get your head out of your ass and drop the jealousy! Mystogan is a friend! He has_ _ **every right**_ _to be next to her!_

The Devil flashed his teeth, but he crouched low and he would—for now. There was no intention of calming down, however. He pulsated _fury_ and unpleasant _covetousness_. _You are me,_ _ **Human**_ _, and I am_ _ **you**_ _,_ the Devil reminded in an unkind sneer. _You give little to your emotions, but_ _ **I**_ _am those inner emotions you enjoy to contain below the ice. You are_ _ **jealous**_ _. You desire to hoard your Female and keep her at your side because_ _ **I**_ _desire it. She should be at_ _ **our**_ _side. We may be the reason for her tears, but it is_ _ **us**_ _who should wipe them and make her feel content._ The Devil's presence grew less intense as he rumbled his words. _We are brothers, Human, brothers of Curse, of blood, of soul, of_ _ **heart**_ _. Do not forget that._

That was the last Gary heard before his Devil retreated within the depths of his mind, watching and listening but not weighing in. Gary rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes sought Nashi. He watched as she adjusted herself within Mystogan's arm and nuzzled into his shoulder…

…and he looked away with a fist clenched.

Mary Jane looked around. Buildings, homes, stores—many were destroyed without any hope of being built up again. "I can't believe this happened," she murmured.

Cane wrinkled his nose at the dead carcass of a Chimera and two MCPs that were being covered by other MCPs. "Yeah. I definitely didn't get the type of vacay action I wanted."

Mary Jane looked at Igneel who faithfully stayed at her side. He seemed still on edge and the emerald had not left his eyes all together. She frowned. "Igneel?"

Igneel's eyes snapped to hers and onyx immediately flooded back into them. He looked at her in worry. "What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he fretted, eyes checking her for injuries.

Mary Jane shook her head. "No. I'm fine. It's just…" She looked away.

" _We can't go running scared now! We_ _ **have**_ _to fight!"_

 _The focus looked at a disbelieving Luna._

" _What happened to the Mary Jane who didn't care about the odds? What happened to the girl who would fight no matter_ _ **what?"**_

 _The vision flickered to a bleeding Igneel struggling to gather himself on scarlet grass. Then, to a near-dead Elvin on the pavement of Magnolia with his glasses gone and no patch of skin untouched._

"MJ?"

Mary Jane's eyes glistened. "I'm… _sorry,"_ she choked out. "I'm… _so sorry…"_

Igneel softened. _"MJ…"_

Mary Jane closed her eyes. "I know my sorries don't mean anything and they shouldn't. But, I'm still sorry, Igneel. I'm sorry for _everything."_

Something warm draped across Mary Jane's neck.

Mary Jane opened her eyes to see Igneel's signature red scarf was wrapped around her.

"Someone very important made me that scarf."

Mary Jane looked up at Igneel, but he was smiling to himself as he looked forward. Yet his eyes were that of the past.

"They told me I could use this scarf whenever I needed some comfort. They embedded their Magic in it, so I could feel them every time I needed strength and every time I wanted to cry," Igneel told.

Mary Jane began to remove the scarf from her neck. "Well, then, I shouldn't—"

"No, no, it's okay!" Igneel turned to grin down at her with a finger rolling his ring around. "You need it more than I do! And, besides, she'd want you to—!"

"' _She'?"_

Igneel clammed up as though he realized a mistake.

Mary Jane blinked up at him curiously. "I remember you told me about your friend who brought you to Fairy Tail and she was special to you." She looked down at the scarf. "I remember you giving this to me and me telling you to be careful about who you gave it to." Her eyes hardened. "You still should. I'm… I'm _not_ a good person, Igneel. I made other people suffer just because I could. You should let someone borrow your scarf who has that same niceness as your friend."

Silence.

"How can you say that to me?"

Mary Jane looked up to see Igneel's bangs shadowing his eyes. His muscles flexed as his fists clenched, shaking.

" _How could you say that to me?"_ Igneel rumbled, voice deepening into a snarl. "How can you just talk down about yourself like that in front of me like I don't know you?"

Mary Jane was taken back. "I'm sorry," she apologized profusely. "I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to upset you, I—!"

Igneel looked even angrier at that. "Oh, you're _'sorry'?"_

Cane frowned as he pulled Mary Jane closer to him. "Yo. Cool your jets, Dragneel," he tried to warn. "No need to explode."

Mary Jane swallowed nervously, eyes flicking around. "I'm really sorry," she said in a meek voice. "All I've done is hurt you and I'm doing it again. I told you, I'm not a good per—!"

" _Don't you dare fucking say that to me!"_

Mary Jane gasped when Igneel's hands shot out to grab her shoulders, stopping them both from moving. She could feel the threat of his flames through his palms, but his hot touch did not sear her skin, oddly enough. But, her eyes looked at the Mage before her in fear to see golden flames at the tips of his hair.

"I'm sorry," she tried again weakly.

" _Why_ are you sorry?" Igneel demanded to know. _"Why? Why_ do you keep telling me you're not a good person?" His shoulder shook and his fangs flashed. "Why are you acting like I don't know you? I _do_ know you! I _know_ you, MJ!" He looked at her.

Watery emerald-onyx clashed with fearful scarlet-cerulean.

"I know you!" Igneel told her, practically shouting at her. "I _know_ you don't like pickles or onions on your burger! I _know_ you love dancing in the rain to your old man's jazz records! I _know_ you always wanted a dog, so that's why you played with the Takanashi's dog so much and secretly fed it treats! I _know_ you only cook when you have the radio on! I _know_ how much you wanted to travel to hear the music of the world!"

 _DRIP._

 _DROP._

Mary Jane's eyes widened when she saw tears streak down Igneel's cheeks.

"I _know_ you say you don't have a favorite color, but it's really violet and you hate the word 'purple'!" Igneel breathed. "I _know_ you, MJ! Stop talking to me like I don't!" A hand slid up her neck and pressed into her cheek. Desperation clouded his eyes as he stared at her. "You _know_ I know you. You know I do. So, don't talk to me like I don't, please." He sniveled. _"Please_ , you _know_ I know you." He pressed his forehead against her, _skin_ to _skin_ , _hot_ to _cold_. His chest heaved as he held back his cries. He let his eyes close as tears fell from his chin and dripped hotly onto her. _"Please. I know you,"_ he whispered to her.

Mary Jane's eyes were wide as she let Igneel hold her close. She knew Cane was by the vicinity watching them and could vaguely sense Gary, Mystogan, Nashi, and a couple other stragglers. But, what she felt was Igneel's heat. It was a comforting heat that she could sink into, like a hug she very much needed or a relaxing bath. Her eyes softened as her hand went up to slip the scarf off her neck.

"All I really do is make people cry," Mary Jane regarded. She was careful to pull the scarf back onto Igneel's neck. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Her hand went to his back and rubbed it. "I must've brought up some memories of your friend, didn't I? I can tell you miss her a lot."

Igneel stilled.

Mary Jane thought herself to be on the right track and smiled softly. "I know it's not much, but I'd like to hear more about her," she said, soft spoken. "For years, my mom told me just talking about things help. I never listened to her and I know that hurt her. But I can listen to you."

Igneel's hands fell limp.

Mary Jane took a step back and opened her eyes—

—and was completely astonished to see gleaming emerald looking at her.

"You don't understand," whispered Igneel. "You still don't."

Nashi took a cunning step forward, half to defend Mary Jane and half to stop her brother. "Igneel," she warned, "back away."

Mary Jane gulped and her hand went to her charm. "I-I know I don't understand," she tried to explain, "but…maybe I could—"

Igneel took a step towards her and Mary Jane immediately took a step back. A feral grin crossed his face as he cocked his head. "Maybe you could understand? _Great idea,"_ he purred. He took another step and Mary Jane did so backwards. "I thought you wanted to help me? You wanted to _understand_ me? Why aren't you coming closer?"

"You're not being you," Mary Jane whimpered.

"No? _I'm_ not being _me?"_ Igneel chuckled. It sounded wrong. It sounded angry. "How would _you_ even know what _I'm_ like? You don't even _know_ me."

"That's _enough."_ This time it was Gary who said it and he carefully stalked to Igneel. "Igneel, _calm down."_

"Why?" Something lit in Igneel's eyes. "She wants to understand me." He took another step closer and watched as Mary Jane took a couple back. Something stirred in his mind. It was like a game they were playing, a game of chase. "She _could_ understand me." His grin broadened to make way for his _Teeth of Nature_.

Mary Jane paled. "Igneel, stop," she tried to warn.

Igneel cracked his neck. "No. You wanted to understand me?" He licked his canines as flames burst from his knuckles. "Then, let me _help you."_ He pounced for her.

Several things happened at once.

Mystogan blew back Igneel with a gust of wind from his palms. Gary rushed at Igneel. Cane yanked Mary Jane back and covered her with his body. Nashi transformed mid-step and surrounded herself, Cane, and Mary Jane in a Holy Shield. Mary Jane panted heavily as she watched Igneel squirm and rage within Gary's hold, his eyes locked onto her. She could feel only terror about what would happen if he was released.

"Igneel, you're scaring her!" Nashi shouted at her brother. "Knock it off!"

Mystogan stood in front of the Holy Shield with his hands ready to attack. "Igneel, this isn't the time or place for your attitude," he commanded. "You _need_ to _calm down."_

Igneel snarled as he lurched within Gary's hold. "Let me touch her!" he demanded. "I'll _make_ her understand me!"

"You need to learn control," Gary growled at him lowly. His Devil and him merged to heighten Gary's nose and sniff the Flame Mage. He scowled at the realization. "You didn't take your medication like you promised you would every day, Igneel! You _promised!"_

Igneel glared at Gary at that. He did not see a guild mate, a friend, his _kin_. He saw the enemy that stood in his way for his _Claim_. He hissed, "I don't need it! I know what you people have been trying to do to me! You just don't want me near her! You're stealing her from me!"

The Devil surfaced to face Igneel and his raging flames as black hair tinted to white and silvery-ice blue met with frustrated emerald. "We do not steal Females, _prince,"_ the Devil retorted. "You know no restraint without your mentor. You frighten your Female with your teeth and your eyes."

Igneel showed his _Teeth of War_ as _flames_ came onto _skin_. _"Let me go!"_

The Devil shook his head, showing his own _Teeth of War_ and the darkness he lived with. "You are outclassed here," he warned. "You will learn _control!"_

Igneel sneered as he dug his fangs into the Devil's arm and released molten heat into his bloodstream. The Devil roared at the pain and let go of his prisoner as a result. Igneel darted away from the Devil and was about to lurch for Mary Jane when he saw Mystogan blocking his path. He curled his lip, spine curving, _feral_ glinting in his eyes at the _challenge_ ringing clear. Mystogan did not falter. In waves, he released his Magic as though issuing a warning, not a challenge. It was as if to say _you cannot beat me_. Igneel snarled and shot a string of Purple Flare onto a building behind him. His eyes locked onto Mary Jane and captured her terror before he yanked himself up and away and into the remains of Margaret Town.

Mystogan was quick to rush to the Devil and help him up. "Are you all right?" He saw the burn marks and the oozing blood coming from the fang marks embedded in his skin.

The Devil shook his head and growled. "I am fine," he assured. "He surprised me. I will not be surprised again." He gave Mystogan a look. "He needs his mentor. Stay with the Females. I will follow him and guide him towards His Majesty." His wings protruded out of his back and flexed on instinct. He glanced back at Nashi in vain to catch her eye. She refused to look at him. With a self-aimed glare, the Devil flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

When it was safe, Nashi dropped her shield and Mary Jane felt her knees give out. Cane helped her sit down as she hyperventilated, eyes still staring at the spot where Igneel disappeared. Nashi de-transformed to kneel at Mary Jane's side and rubbed her shoulder.

"Take deep breaths, Mary Jane," Nashi soothed. "In and out. Inhale and exhale." As Mary Jane took deep breaths and still shook, Nashi's eyes sought Cane's and hardened. "I can't believe he would try to attack Mary Jane like that. I spent years thinking he wanted to become her friend, but all he wanted to do was maul her?" She shook her head. "Where is the sense in that?"

Cane frowned. "Seeing him angry at her was a shock," he had to admit. "I never thought he _could_ get angry at her."

"No…"

Cane and Nashi looked down at a rattled Mary Jane as she regained a steady breathing rhythm.

"He… H-H-He wasn't…" Mary Jane took another deep breath. "He wasn't angry at me."

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Mary Jane, he tried to kill you," she emphasized.

Mary Jane shook her head. "No… No, he didn't."

"And just _how_ do you know that?" Nashi demanded.

Mary Jane blinked. "His eyes…"

 _Emerald eyes shining on the surface of angry but glinting in pain and grief._

 _He was sad,_ Mary Jane realized. _It's like he's really upset. But, over what? Is it his friend?_

Her eyes caught onto the red scarf Igneel had left behind. She fought off Cane and Nashi to crawl over to it. Shaky hands grabbed onto it and held it close to her heart. Her eyes searched the empty streets for any sign of Igneel, but she knew none would appear.

 _Igneel… I know you're hurting. Don't do what I did. Let someone help you with your hurt._

"Well," Mystogan coughed, bringing attention to himself, "we can't keep standing here." He went to crouch before Mary Jane and could not suppress his soft stare. "Can you stand on your own or do you want help?" He rolled out his hand in offering.

Mary Jane's immediate reaction was to flinch.

Nashi stepped over to replace Mystogan and proffered a delicate smile with delicate hands. "Hey," she breathed. "Look at me. _No one_ is going to touch you if you don't want to be touched, okay?"

Mary Jane swallowed and looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled. She flinched at her own apology and cowered from it like she was expecting punishment.

"He's not here, Mary Jane," Nashi reminded as she kept her voice light. "He's not going to touch you. You're safe and with friends."

Mary Jane blinked when she felt her eyes sting. "I didn't mean to make him upset at me," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't," Nashi soothed. "It's not your fault for any of this. I just want you to know that. It's _not_ your fault. Do you understand?"

Mary Jane gave a tiny nod and reached for Nashi's hands. Nashi sighed as she helped Mary Jane to her feet and brushed back her hair. "I think we should catch up with the others," she purposed, keeping Mary Jane nuzzled into her side, "and leave this crap behind us."

Mary Jane hugged Igneel's scarf closer to her and asked quietly, "Will Igneel be okay?"

Nashi snorted derisively. "Oh, he'll be fine once he cools off and acts less like a dick to you."

Mystogan shot Nashi a look before turning to Mary Jane. "Gary and his Devil will keep an eye on him," he promised. "Don't you worry. Igneel's no pushover and the city is safe. Your only worry is us getting back to the guild."

Cane shuffled his deck of cards. "Man, this has been one crazy vacation," he had to admit as he began walking. "Next time we go for some chillaxin', I'm saying we go to Caracole Island or Garcina Island." He grinned at Mystogan. "Think you could put in a good word with the Master?"

Mystogan sighed. "I'll see what Mother says," was all he could guarantee.

Nashi guided Mary Jane after Cane. "C'mon. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can take a shower." She wrinkled a nose. "God, I _reek."_

Mary Jane nestled into Nashi's side and merely listened instead of participated in any type of conversation. Her eyes were drawn to the scarf she held in her hands. Her fingers felt the abnormally soft and breathable material.

 _To think he's been holding onto this scarf all these years… It's all been for his friend… He misses her so much if he's still this upset._

Mary Jane closed her eyes as her fingers found her delicate charm.

 _She's gone and this is all he has to remember her._

"They must've been amazing friends."

"What?"

Mary Jane realized she spoke aloud and Nashi was looking down at her. She blushed slightly at her embarrassment. "O-Oh. Sorry," she mumbled.

Nashi shook her head. "No, no, don't be," she soothed. She nodded at the scarf. "The scarf, huh? Yeah, the one who made that for Igneel, she was… Well, she was pretty special." She sighed at the memory. "She was pretty much the only one besides Papa who could really control him and his angry child behavior."

"What do you mean by that?" Mary Jane remembered something. "Luna told me Igneel had something called CD or ODD."

Nashi scratched her neck. _"Yeah…_ Listen, it's not something we like to talk about…"

Mary Jane quickly backpedaled, "Oh, I'm sorry—!"

"…but you're _pretty much_ family," Nashi continued, "and with everything that happened, you should know. Igneel… When he was younger, he was a literal _nightmare_ when he wanted to be. We're talking arson and breaking glass and theft…" She flipped her hair to a different side. "He was a menace and it was amplified with him being a Mage, let alone a Fire Mage. Thank God Grams Porlyusica and Aunt Wendy worked together to make a medication strong enough to curb it all for him now, but back then, it was hard. But he really worked at it for her."

Mary Jane's eyes softened. "What happened?"

Nashi gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm not really sure all the details that went down, but I remember the first time he came home after meeting her. He had something in his hands." She squinted her eyes to remember. "I can't really remember what, but I've never seen him so awestruck, y'know? He came home real quiet and subdued." She smiled a little. "He asked Mama how girls could be so pretty and what they liked."

Mary Jane smiled. "He did? Really?"

Nashi snorted her laughter. "Yeah. I made fun of him for blushing, but he didn't do anything back. Mama and him had a talk and before I know it, my little bro is sneaking out of the house all the time to meet up with this girl and is branded a thief across Magnolia because he was doing his best to impress her."

"Did you ever meet her?"

Mary Jane felt disappointment when Nashi shook her head.

"No. From what we got out of him and what Mama told us, she was pretty sick," Nashi explained. "She was either in her house or at the hospital. Tried to follow Igneel once, but he always managed to disappear." She nodded at the scarf. "But, that scarf… I remember when he got that as a birthday gift. He was so _proud_ to wear it. He said his friend made it for him to wear to cover up the scar he had like her mark covered hers, but I could always see it meant something more than that." Her eyebrows wrinkled and shifted together, puzzled. "To be honest, I'm a little shocked he gave it to you so easily. He doesn't even let Mama wash it. He hand-washes it and hand-dries it."

Guilt gutted Mary Jane. "I shouldn't be holding this then."

"Hey, if my dipshit of a brother gave that to you, feel blessed," Nashi told her. "It really means he trusts you above all else for you to hold a prized possession of his." She broke into a scowl. "Still, I'm kicking his sorry ass for freakin' on you like that.

"Don't be mad at him," Mary Jane admonished. "I was upsetting him. It's okay. I…" She gulped. "I've done worse to him, so, really, it's okay."

Mystogan frowned and decided to step in. "It doesn't matter what your actions towards him were before this trip. What he did was inexcusable, especially towards his own guild mate. He'll be punished for this."

Mary Jane visibly saddened at that and looked down at the scarf. "I don't want him to get in trouble," she murmured. "Really. It's okay. Let's not make a big deal out of this. _Please."_

Mystogan and Nashi exchanged a silent conversation. Mystogan raised an eyebrow while Nashi nodded along. He sighed. "I'll do what I can to keep Igneel's actions out of my report to both masters, but I can't guarantee either of you will be saved from Mother's wrath."

Mary Jane gave a tiny sigh of relief. "Thank you."

They approached Lamia Scale in no time with guild members on guard calling to the others they were among friends. The door was already open for them and a sea of familiar faces greeted them. Mary Jane saw that regardless of the atrocities and injuries, Mages and creatures alike could still be merry. She saw how Meredy leapt into her son's arms with Ultear smiling at her brother returning. Cane plopped down to join a game of poker with his buddies and demanded to be dealt the next hand. Cheila was FaceCalling her very worried cousin Sherry to reassure her.

It was Doctor Mothersbaugh who saw them first and grunted, Aceso faithfully at his side. "You three made it back," he noted. "All three of you need to be examined and check-in."

Mystogan shook his head. "These two do. I need to get permission from a master to head back out to recover Laxus, Andy, and Peter."

"My little girl okay?" Noah had to ask.

"She did amazing," Mary Jane put in. "Everyone is safe, Doctor. You should be proud of her."

Noah grunted again and scrutinized Mary Jane. "Something's different about you…"

" _Mary Jane!"_

Mary Jane barely had time to look when a force of nature reeled her in for a bear hug. She found herself smothered and shaken.

"Oh, Mary Jane, we've been so _worried!"_

Mary Jane was pulled back to see a watery-eyed Ellie holding her shoulders. "Ellie..."

"Worrying is _manly!"_

Mary Jane choked when she found herself at the mercy of Elfman's embrace. He lifted her up and held her tight against her chest. "Uncle…Elfman," she wheezed.

Elfman was crying crocodile tears. "We're so happy you're okay!" he bawled.

Paige looked flatly at her uncle. "Uncle E, you're going to kill her."

Once Mary Jane was set down, she gasped to regain missing breath. She looked on to see Paige, Penelope, and Bixslow were all waiting for her with smiles (Penelope with her mask of indifference).

"Geez, Lightning Bug, you're as much trouble as your dad," Bixslow teased as he wrangled Mary Jane into a light hug. "Just don't tell him I said that."

His babies echoed him. _"Said that! Said that!"_

Mary Jane smiled a little. "Of course not."

Paige looked excited. "You _smiled!"_ she exclaimed. "Oh my God, you finally _smiled!"_ She took into May Jane's full appearance, notably her eyes. "Nice eyes, by the way. Were you wearing colored contacts this whole time?"

Ellie looked like she finally noticed and beamed. "Hey! You're just like me now! Twinsies!"

Elfman and Bixslow exchanged a somber look.

Mary Jane's smile diminished in brightness at the mention of her eyes. "Right. I never wore colored contacts. My eyes just kind of…look like this now," she supposed.

 _ZZZZZT._

"Well, I like them."

Mary Jane did a heel turn and tipped up her head to see Lance standing before her. He may have been S-Class and his father's prodigy, but at the face of his little sister, he did not look so confident. His smile was apprehensive as though waiting for her to disregard him like she normally did, waiting for her to snap at him.

He gave a pathetic wave. "Hi, Spitfi—um, Mary Jane," he quickly corrected.

Mary Jane noticed and tipped her head curiously. "What were you going to call me?"

Lance scratched his wrist and looked away. "Nothing," he murmured in dismissal. "Sorry. I'm just happy you're back safe."

Mary Jane observed her brother. Grief tinged at her thoughts the more she watched him.

 _He can't even look me in the eye because I was so horrible to him for so long. What kind of sister was I if my own brother can't even face me?_

Mary Jane stepped closer to Lance and surprised him. "I'm happy you're safe too." She offered him a smile. "But I _knew_ you would be. You're just like Daddy—a Thunder God in your own right."

Lance's eyes rounded and glistened. "Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane looked down at the scarf in her hands. "I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care," she began. "I was terrible and cold and distant to you. You're my family—my _brother_ —and I was so mean to you." Her eyes watered at just realizing the weight of that statement. "What type of sister am I to do that to her own brother?" She closed her eyes to suppress her tears. "I'm _sorry,_ Lance." Her voice wobbled. "I don't deserve to say 'sorry' or for any forgiveness, but I'm—"

 _ZZZZT._

Mary Jane found herself trembling within Lance's arms. He snuggled her into his chest and looked like he was having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check judging by the static coming off him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Lance whispered fiercely. "You're my sister and I love you no matter what, okay? You'll _always be_ my little sister." He pulled back with a soft smile. He watched Mary Jane bite her lip to keep from sobbing and the sniffles that fell from her nose and the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry," he cooed. "There's nothing to cry about, Spitfire." He pulled her back into his chest. "There's nothing to cry about."

Nashi watched with Luke hobbling towards her as Lance and Mary Jane hugged while their family watched. "You okay?" Nashi asked. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Luke gave a _meh_ sort of gesture. "The smelling salts woke me up." He cracked his neck. "To be honest, I don't _feel_ tired. _Maybe_ a little achy, but not at all drained. My vitals were fine and I'm clear."

Nashi nodded and turned back to the Strauss Family. "I'm so happy for Mary Jane," she admitted.

Luke glanced at her. "I sense a 'but' coming on…"

"Well, it's a little weird, don't you think?" Nashi pressed on when Luke shrugged helplessly. "Think about it. Igneel and Mary Jane go down to some dank cave. Something happens and Mary Jane has a seizure. She wakes up and has a personality shift?" She scoffed. "Something's off."

Now Luke became wary. "You don't trust Mary Jane?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Nashi dismissed. "It's the _situation_ I don't trust. No, there has to be something more. She has a red and a blue eye, she smiles, she cries—what type of seizure _did_ she go through?"

Luke glanced around before gesturing for Nashi to come closer. When she did, he muttered, "I checked out people's _vīrya_ when I woke up for a typical scan and I noticed something weird. Mary Jane's _vīrya_ used to be a blue with a little red. But now, its halving itself with red."

Nashi grew alarmed. _"What?!"_ she whisper-shouted. "It can _do_ that?"

Luke shook his head. "It shouldn't," he stressed. "It _shouldn't_ change color." He shot her a look. "And, _don't_ tell me you can't feel it too."

Nashi frowned and looked on as Mary Jane left Lance's arm for Ellie and Justin to swarm her.

 _I know. I_ _ **do**_ _feel it._

"Luke!"

Nashi and Luke looked up to see Mystogan rushing at them with Olivia. He looked at his disciple. "Come. We're going back out to the cave to rescue Laxus, Andele, and the Spiritless. You're with me in the event we run into your brother. You have the power to calm him enough until I can knock him out."

Luke nodded swiftly and said to Nashi, "I'll be back."

"Be safe," Nashi wished as she watched them all leave. Her stare turned back to narrow on Mary Jane.

 _I wonder…_

Nashi let her eyes light up in the hue of her Magic. All around her, people disappeared to see the nature and color of their souls. She shifted through the masses.

 _Luke was right… Her Magic… It isn't—_

A gasp ripped out of her mouth. She stumbled back and lost touch with her Soul Sight.

 _Oh my God… How…?_

Nashi watched Mary Jane smile as Justin played with her hair and promised her a makeover. The absolute shock she felt rattled her so much, her _souls_ felt it.

 _Mary Jane… Just what_ _ **are**_ _you?_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Luna watched Gale half in bewilderment and the other half in anxiety as he weathered the storm, mud, and his own sweat, molding nature in his own image. He gave another hard grunt. His arms dropped and he slicked his hair back, ragged pants heaving through his chest as the crack of lightning flew overhead. "I could do without your doubt, Blondie," he shouted. "I'm the one doing all the hard work here! What are _you_ doing?"

Luna huffed from the safety under a tree. "At least _I'm_ not the one who looks constipated," she yelled back.

Gale shot her a dark look. "I can _hear you!"_

"I _know…!_ That's why I said it _loud…!"_

Gale rolled his eyes as he set back to his work. "I'll show _you_ loud," he muttered under his breath. He shook out his kinks. "C'mon, guy, just a little bit more and we're golden." He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, scrunching up his face. His hands moved into position and he grunted through his teeth as he worked his newfound Magic.

Luna flinched when she heard the rumbles of Magic and the tussles of nature. She peeked up to catch the fierce battle between Guardians and Star Maiden. Nayda had made a play with a whirlpool of water at her brother. Erion countered it with a whirlwind of lightning, setting off an explosion. Staralia burst through it to attack Nayda with a roar of the Heavens. She visibly saddened.

 _How can we stop this? We don't have Shenlong and…_

Luna looked down at the medium that winked at her.

 _I don't really know what I did to connect with Nayda. I can't feel the same things I did before. I mean my Magic working… It's just luck. Lightning doesn't strike the same tree twice._

"Blondie?"

Luna looked up to see a well-exhausted Gale looking down at her. He noted the sudden loss of determination in her eyes. "Hey," he breathed, "don't get all worried now. Too late to pull out." Something clicked and Gale gave a lecherous smirk. "That's what—"

" _Gale!"_

"Sorry!" Gale laughed. He rake a hand through her wet strands and brushed them back. "Just breathe and hold onto me, okay?"

Luna swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Gale led her over to what he created: a pit of mud and vines. He and Luna waded their way through the uncomfortable stickiness of the mud, though with such a storm brewing, neither cared what happened to their clothes. Gale kept them both well above their waistlines with his Magic once they got to the middle. He turned to Luna. "Hold onto me and don't let go," he ordered. "I'm not so sure how smooth this will be."

Luna did as she was told and wrapped one arm around him and kept a firm grip on the medium.

Gale clutched his pendant as his eyes shut. _Sycaña?_

 _I've heard you loud and clear, little gem._

Gale's eyes snapped open a gleaming ruby. With a roar, he surged him and Luna upwards, spearheading a tornado of mud and vines and earth. Luna watched in disbelief as they rose at the speed of a speeding bullet. Solid ground has been planted beneath her and the mud around her caked to keep her from flying away.

 _This is amazing,_ Luna thought in awe. _He's doing all this?_

A blood-curdling roar.

Luna flinched and looked at the sky. Alarm shot through her when she saw the remains of a bubble attack and ice crystals hurdling towards them. "Gale!" she shouted warningly.

Gale grunted and whipped an arm. Vines swirled in mud lashed out in a tentacle to bat away the onslaught of attacks, destroying them mid-air. "Don't worry," he growled. "I've got it."

Luna watched the mini explosions before flinching at another crack of lightning. Through the shadows of the clouds, she saw Erion was hit and Staralia was protecting him from Nayda. Her hand gripped the medium tighter. "We've got to get up there!"

"Workin' on it!" Gale gritted out as he raised them to new heights. "Hold on!"

Luna stared into the warring clouds. _We're coming, Auntie. We're coming, Guardians._

°•°•°•°

Staralia gathered celestial energy into her claws. _"Etamin Claw!"_ She swiped her claws in the air for a large X made of claw marks to forge itself out of the stars. The mark crashed forward and into Nayda's chest.

Nayda fought hard against the Magic Spell and broke it. She zoomed forward to try and hurt Staralia.

Staralia moved out of the way in time for Erion to spring up from the clouds with his scaly chest gleaming. Bursting from his chest was another storm headed for his sister. Nayda was caught off-guard at the attack, but she quickly regained ground as she spun herself into a watery hurricane and hurled herself at her brother.

Meira gritted her teeth seeing Erion roar in agony. Her bones and joints ached like she had been in a straining workout and her collecting sweat was no match for the bitter cold she felt being so far up in the sky. Her nose began to bleed, but she brushed it aside, shuttering out frost.

 _I refuse to let this happen to them. My friends of Stars, please give me strength._

Meira was careful in getting to her feet on Staralia's back. She did not even hesitate when she jumped off Staralia's back and the Dragoness of the Heavens felt no alarm in her doing so. Meira felt her cape expand to slow down her descent as she gathered the raw potential within her.

" _Come to me, O Sacred Blade of the Heavens, and give me thy strength!"_ she chanted. In her palm blossomed a small galaxy, waiting to grow into something grand. It was all of a sudden that it grew into a hulking blade that was made of something more beautiful than just one galaxy. It was made of multiple galaxies—a _supercluster_. _"In the names of the Heavens, go! Laniakea Blade!"_ With a war cry, Meira slammed down her blade toward Nayda.

Nayda lost her watery form to see the blade coming for her. She cawed and her wings curled in for a Water Lock to seal her—

—but it was too late.

The blade hit the River Guardian at full force and galaxies erupted around her in celestial explosion. Nayda could not even recoil—she was forced to endure such pain. Stars and nebulae and planets and belts—all of which descended upon her and left their mark.

From below, Luna watched the explosion flash and lightning crack. She saw Nayda wither in agony and pain and felt the medium burn as a result. She saddened.

 _Nayda…_

Meira continued her free-fall and guiltily watched the end result of her attack.

 _My friend… I am sorry I—_

Something snapped.

Meira's eyes dulled.

 _What is…happening…?_

Staralia felt something as she tended to the Sky Guardian. She looked down to see her Mistress was falling faster towards the clouds. "Meira!" she roared as her wings snapped towards her.

Meira found herself losing touch with the grand Magic gifted to her. She was stripped of each gift her Zodiacs had given her, each piece of armor they forged for her, and reverted back to her regular clothings. Her back faced the ground with her dull eyes looking up to see Staralia trying to race towards her. But what really made her pause was the fact that Nayda came out of the smoke from the explosions with a roar of revenge and her hateful eyes set on her brother.

 _I…failed?_

"Meira!" Staralia roared as she nosedived.

Meira found her eyes prickling with tears and saw them float above her.

 _I…could not do it…_

Staralia closed in on her when she was hit with an unexpected lashing of water. It hit her wing and broke her from her course. Snarling in confusion, the Dragoness was off-kilter and flailed in the air to regain her balance.

Meira fell through the cloud line.

From below, Luna scanned the clouds for any sign of the victor. But all she saw were gray clouds and rain.

 _What happened? What's going on?_

Then, something fell from the sky.

Luna's eyes widened.

 _No… No way…_

Her eyes caught onto the free-falling Meira with her hair blowing about and her body paralyzed.

 _It's… Aunt Meira…_

"We have to catch her," Luna whispered to herself. Realization caught up with her and her fingers jammed into Gale's side. "We have to catch her! Gale! We have to catch her!"

Gale saw Meira falling and swore. "Shit!" Sweat dripped down his forehead and wiped the blood that dripped from his nose. "I don't have enough Magic for this, but Mama S, I could _really_ use some back up."

 _Little gem, you cannot handle the strain,_ Sycaña warned. _You will produce too many D-bodies. You are far too young and only a drake. You are not ready for your Seed to take root._

"I don't give a shit!" Gale argued. He could feel his heart burning and his chest hurting. He could feel how this Magic was consuming him. _"Please,_ Sycaña, she needs help!"

A beat.

 _Then let us help her together,_ Sycaña proposed, a note of worry in her tone.

The pendant shined as Gale shut his eyes and forced his arms upwards. A tentacle made of earth, mud, and vines shot up from the tornado and towards the falling human. Gale tried to control it and keep the tentacle going, but before it could even come close to Meira, the tentacle withered and fell back into an inanimate state. Gale's nose bled and his heart seared in pain, making him near falter at raising them higher in the sky. He coughed into his arm for a bit of blood to seep out and Luna was quick to console him.

"Gale, are you okay?" Luna fretted. "You look like you're sick!"

Gale coughed again. "M'fine," he sniffled. "Just gettin' used to my new powers." He shook his head and choked out his breaths. "I don't have what it takes to keep going. I just _don't."_

Luna's eyes widened. "Gale?"

Gale gritted his teeth.

 _What kind of Mage am I if I'm just giving up like this? Grandpa Metalicana told me this was my chance to fight back, but I can't even fight!_

Silence.

Something warm and hard and bright pressed onto his mind. _Throw the little star to me and catch my sister._

Gale panted. _Who the Hell are you?_

 _My name is Staralia, Sister-in-stars to Meira,_ the voice introduced. _My mistress grows weak and my form has become unstable. You must bring her to the ground. I will carry the little star and help her complete her journey before I, too, must rejoin the Heavens._

Gale wiped his face and straightened himself, eliciting a noise of surprise and perplexity from Luna. _Sounds like a fair deal._

He grabbed Luna and looked down at her. Ruby clashed with chocolate and took in the concern, the fear, the uncertainty. "Trust me, okay, Blondie?" he shouted over the storm.

Luna nodded tentatively. "I _do_ trust you, Gale."

"Then, don't look down," Gale warned. He gave her a last-second hug. "Have faith in yourself, _principessa."_

Luna wanted to cry when she heard her moniker, but the confusion of this conversation overwhelmed her. "Ga—?"

It was too late.

Luna was throttled into the sky.

Like any other person would, a scream tore from her lips and her eyes shut. She kept a firm grip on the medium as she spun in a sky full of unprecedented rain and puzzled winds and no sense of direction. She could feel herself falling up, could feel the nausea of all this tumbling, could feel herself nearly pee her pants at how terrified she was, how shocked she was.

And then…

…she was grounded.

It took Luna a moment to realize she was no longer flying. At least, not in the way she feared. Her eyes opened when her body felt solidity. She found herself in the clutches of well-kept claws. Nature was kept outside of the claws and Luna barely felt herself moving. Still, she recognized who has caught her.

"Staralia!" Luna shouted, relieved. Then, panic hit her. "Meira!" She dropped onto her knees and crawled to peek through and see what had happened.

Gale raised his hands for tentacles of earth to shoot forward. He strained himself to gain distance to her, ignoring the blood seeping from his nose and mouth. The tentacles reached Meira, but they did not stop her body outright. They followed her closely and began to wrap around her. In the end, the tentacles pulled gently to slow her descent until they were in charge of it. Gale deposited her back into his arms before he looked up at Staralia.

The Dragoness of the Heavens snorted stardust before disappearing into the clouds.

Gale hardened.

 _Blondie… Don't lose faith…_

Gale looked down at Meira in her paralyzed state.

 _She's sustained too many injuries and lost too much Magic. There could be a chance of her having a tumor from OPing herself too much._

The tornado of earth and mud and vines began to shrink itself.

"Nice ta meet ya, Miss Meira," Gale greeted. "The name's Gale Redfox, partner of your little niece. You just rest. When you get better, the world will be a much better place."

 _I hope._

°•°•°•°

Luna sighed as she watched Gale descend with Meira in her arms. She sat back on her heels, shoulders drooped, and head back. "Thank goodness," she breathed.

"Are you all right, little star?"

Luna brushed herself off. "I'm fine, Staralia, thank you," she appreciated. "What's going on out there?"

"It does not look good," Staralia said, grave. "The River Guardian grows more and more hateful and does not recognize her own kin. I do not wish to put her down."

Luna stared at the medium. "You won't have to," she promised. "Hey! Can you get me as close as you can to the battle scene?"

"Aye. Let me show you."

Luna jostled when she felt Staralia move her claws. The Dragoness rested her on her back where Meira once sat. The elements were harsh and Staralia weathered them, but her battle scars were not healing like they should have. Luna whipped her hair out of her face and her teeth shattered at the bitter cold, but she kept her eyes squinted open to look upon the two Guardians.

Nayda lashed her head, wings a-flapping. She cawed and three whirlpools formed mid-air. She flung the whirlpools at her other half. Erion was badly injured, but he managed to stay afloat. He throttled his clouds and lightning at the whirlpools for both Magic attacks to explode in a flurry. However, it surprised Erion he had missed a whirlpool and was caught.

Luna's eyes widened. "Erion!"

Staralia gritted her teeth. "He cannot sustain much more damage like myself. Should he continue to take these attacks, he will have no choice but to retreat within his realm," she noted. "If he suffers through one more attack…"

"Oh, no," Luna whispered. She looked down at the medium.

 _C'mon. How did I do this before? If I could just reach her… If I could just…_

Her mouth set and her eyes steeled over. "Staralia, can you, please, take me to Nayda? I need to get closer!"

Staralia curled her lip and angled herself closer to the River Guardian.

Luna kept her eyes locked on Nayda.

 _Maybe if I can get close enough… If I could just reach her…_

Nayda reared back her head and roared at her brother.

Luna hissed when the medium in her hands began to burn.

Erion puffed ragged breath before roaring back at his sister.

Nayda curved her spine as spike-like feathers protruded down her back. Her tail lengthened itself as a fiery blue surrounded her. Erion's clouded tail puffed itself as his scales glistened. His Holy Ring enlarged from his paw and expanded to rotate around him longways. Sky blue wafted off him.

Luna's eyes widened.

 _They're gearing up for their final attack…_

Power swirled deep into Nayda's mouth as she stretched it wide. Erion let winds and clouds swirl in front of his mouth as his Holy Ring crackled static and added its own power to his.

"No," Luna whispered. "No, you can't do this."

Staralia circled the Guardians. "They will destroy each other at this rate! This is the final attack!"

Luna closed her eyes. "No." She clutched Staralia's neck as she got to her feet. "I _won't_ let that happen."

Staralia craned her neck. "Little star, we must retreat!" Her eyes widened.

Luna was gone.

"Luna?" Staralia fretted. She circled as she tried to catch a glimpse of the young ward. "Luna!" Her head tipped down. Starry eyes widened and her body flung into action. _"Luna!"_

Luna found herself zipping towards the aerial battle with a death grip on the boiling medium and her body shivering from the cold. She could barely keep her eyes open. Nayda and Erion charged themselves with overwhelming Magic, but she saw none of it. She could barely hear anything now. The storm raged on, but she could not hear it. Staralia shouted for her, but she could not hear it. All she had left was her sense of touch. She could feel the singing heat of the medium reflecting Nayda's hatred. She could feel her body numbing. She could feel the awe-striking energy of the two Guardians and vaguely the presence of the Dragoness of the Heavens.

 _It's okay,_ Luna told herself. _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's okay to be scared. It's_ _ **okay.**_

Nayda reared back her head and fired her last assault in a burst of blues and greens and reds.

Erion launched a tornado of clouds and lightning all combined with the static power of his Holy Ring.

Staralia flapped her wings even harder.

Luna shut her eyes. All she could hear were her ragged, squeaking breaths. All she could now feel was the punishing heat of the medium. And all she could see was nightmarish darkness.

 _It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Because as long as I have them…_

Images flashed before her. Images of her family, her friends, her guild.

Staralia looked on in horror was Luna found herself in the middle of the incoming attacks. "Lu—!"

… _then I'll still be o—!_

And the attacks connected.

°•°•°•°

Ruby widened.

Gale was still sinking back to the ground with a paralyzed Meira in his arms. His eyes caught the explosion in behind the clouds and something within him was unsettled. He could feel it in his bones and his heart.

 _Principessa…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

'Principessa…'

 _Luna stirred. Her eyes cracked open. She saw a dark figure before her. "Mmm…Gale?" She blinked her eyes to get a better view. The bright white light made her want to squint. She saw a blurry figure of darkness, but kind ruby stared at her._

'Wake up, my princess. Wake up,' _came deep rumble._ 'Wake up!'

 _Luna jerked at that and found herself somewhere else. Her eyes caught the familiar hues of blues and greens and golds and whites all around her. No storm, no medium, no cold—there was just her, awestruck and dry._

'I'm back… I've made it back!'

 _Luna beamed as she got to her feet. "I'm back! I did it!" She spun around. "Nayda, I—!" Her words died on her throat when she realized there was no angered River Guardian to console. "Nayda?" She turned the other way. "Nayda?"_

 _Horror consumed her when she realized no matter how much she turned, she would not stumble upon the River Guardian. "Wh-What happened?" she asked herself. "I… I made it. Then, why can't I speak to her? How could this happen?"_

" _ **Do not fret, Young Luna."**_

 _Luna whipped around to see—_ _ **"Faven…"**_

 _Faven strolled towards Luna looking like a goddess proud of her work. Her hair was still in the intricate updo with locks framing her face, but her robes had changed to a high-to-low dress that hung off her shoulders and looked easy to breathe in. Her brown eyes were no longer stressed, just content and loving. She approached Luna._ _ **"Hello, my descendant."**_

 _Luna smiled and jumped Faven to hug her. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Confusion made her frown and she pulled away. "But…how_ _ **can**_ _I see you?" She paled. "Am I dead? Did I actually_ _ **die**_ _this time?" She began to touch her face. "I'm dead, aren't I?!"_

 _Faven chuckled and smoothly grabbed Luna's hands._ _ **"You are very much alive,"**_ _she promised._ _ **"In the physical world, your resolve caused an explosion of Magic. You and my children are frozen in the Magic**_ _ **you**_ _ **casted."**_

 _Luna's eyes rounded. "Oh… Um, sorry?"_

 _Faven shook her head._ _ **"No, Young Luna, I thank you."**_ _She began to move after releasing one of Luna's hands._ _ **"Walk with me."**_ _When Luna started to, Faven explained,_ _ **"Because of you, Meira, Gale, and Dimaria's sacrifice, my children will finally be at peace in both the past and the future."**_ _She grew somber._ _ **"I failed to give them peace when I sealed them away before the war. Due to my mistakes, Nayda holds anger and Erion hurts."**_

" _Don't say that!" Luna admonished. "All Nayda could talk about was you, Aunt Faven! All she wanted was you! You sealed them away so they wouldn't be used in war. You saved them."_

" _ **I do not feel like a savior,"**_ _Faven lamented._ _ **"I have much to atone for. That day, after I sealed them away, life became much worse. The battle merely decimated both sides. Fights broke out among the**_ _ **fae**_ _ **, spirits, and the mortals until it was war."**_ _She shook her head at the anguish of her memories._

" _And…what about Lisandrus?"_

 _Faven stuttered stepped._ _ **"He… He did what was right for the newly-appointed king,"**_ _she explained._ _ **"Rather than take his subjects to a war, he withdrew them to Álfheimr and sealed the gateway between his realm and ours."**_ _She rubbed her eye with the butt of her wrist._ _ **"He did what any good king would do and, for that, I am proud of him."**_

 _Luna stopped and tried to piece it all together._ _ **"But…what about your love story?"**_ _Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at her melancholic ancestor._ _ **"Didn't you two get married?"**_

 _Faven's smile was a mourning smile._ _ **"No, my dear little star, we never did. Our happy endings were, at most, bittersweet. I lived to take my mother's place and adhere to the spirits and the**_ _ **fae**_ _ **as she had done. I raided with them many temples and churches designed to ensnare the**_ _ **fae**_ _ **, the spirits, and any elves who decided to stay and fight. But I never lived to see its end and died during the war**_ _."_

 _Luna's frown deepened. "But you had kids, right?"_

 _Faven understood what Luna was implying and her eyes swam with tears._ _ **"I did have a daughter, yes. She was my world. But she was not Lisandrus'."**_

 _Astonishment paled on Luna's face. "What?"_

" _ **Her father was a well-established man who loved the spirits and me,"**_ _Faven explained._ _ **"He was everything a good husband should be."**_

" _But, he wasn't your true love," Luna finished. "You_ _ **loved**_ _Lisandrus. How could you marry someone else?_ _ **Be**_ _with someone else?"_

 _Faven brushed Luna's hair back._ _ **"True love is only a fairy tale,"**_ _she told._ _ **"My husband was compatible with me and I**_ _ **did**_ _ **love him. Not everyone is lucky to have the love story they always wanted. So, those who are should never take their partner for granted."**_

 _Luna understood that and unhappily did so. "I'm sorry."_

" _ **Don't be,"**_ _Faven soothed._ _ **"Don't apologize for anything. You have helped me in more ways than one."**_ _She led them forward again._ _ **"And it is time for you to help me again."**_

 _Faven led Luna further into this peaceful realm until they both came upon—_

" _Nayda…" Luna whispered. "What…? What_ _ **happened**_ _to her?"_

 _Nayda looked different than what she had in the present. Red still surrounded her, yes, but black chained her in place. It snaked all around her, binding her, confining her. There was no lock and key, but where there was a will, there was a way._

 _Faven let go of Luna's hair to strode forth. The heat of Nayda's animosity and the temptations of the Curse did nothing to her as she approached her spiritual daughter._ _ **"When it was you Gale passed the medium to, most of Bluenote's Curse was gone from it. You have yet to master your ability, so these black chains are the remnants of the Curse. And, so…"**_ _—she threw Luna a smile—"_ _ **only**_ _ **you**_ _ **can remove them."**_

 _Luna pointed at herself stupidly. "I can?" She padded up to Nayda when Faven beckoned her so._

" _ **Yes,**_ _ **you**_ _ **can,"**_ _Fave promised._ _ **"Think of your power. Think of all the good you have promised for the future and past. And touch the chain."**_

 _Luna hesitantly nodded and looked at a chain. She looked down at her open palm._

'Gale and I made a promise to save the past and the present so the future would be safe. And I want to honor that promise. So, _**please**_ … Let me do that.'

 _Luna stretched her hand to touch the chain. As her palm nearly brushed against the Curse, white light cooled over her skin. When her hand barely touched the chain—_

— _it dispersed into white light._

 _Luna's eyes rounded as she watched the chain convert into white butterflies that flocked away. She giggled to herself when a butterfly landed on her nose. One half-hearted bat and it trailed after the others. "Woah… That's so_ _ **cool!"**_ _She excitedly turned back to Faven. "Look, Faven, did you see that? I_ _ **did**_ _that!"_

 _Faven nodded._ _ **"I did. I told you you could."**_

 _Luna beamed and set her eyes back onto the chains. She rubbed her glowing palms together. "I can break her free!" And she pounced onto another chain._

 _Faven watched as chain after chain burst into glowing white butterflies. She saw Luna laugh as she spun around, butterflies landing on her hair. Some had taken the liberty of caressing her cheeks and hands before leaving._

'Fate was right,' _Faven realized._

 _Luna laughed when she found herself covered in butterflies. She shook herself all over and the butterflies scattered only to flock her again once she stood still enough._

'But I sorely wish Fate was _**wrong.'**_

 _Luna snapped the last chain proudly. "She's free! She's finally free! Nayda, you're—!"_

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**_

 _Luna's eyes watered at the intensity of the heat blistering her skin. She lost her grip on what the ground was and screamed when she flew into the air and was pushed back. Her eyes slammed shut. "Faven!"_

 _Faven rushed to grab Luna and yanked her to her side and on the ground. She put a hand in front of her and golden Magic shielded both Heartfilia women from the onslaught of Nayda's anger. Luna sank down to her knees and looked at her flushed skin whipped from heat._

" _Oh, no," Luna gasped. "Nayda's still angry?"_

 _Nayda opened her mouth and let loose another shriek._

 _Luna flinched._

 _Faven narrowed her eyes._ _ **"Aye. She is angry at me. A mother can feel these things. Stay here. I will calm her."**_

 _Luna's head snapped up. "Mama Faven, you can't—!"_

" _ **I**_ _ **can**_ _ **and**_ _ **will**_ _ **."**_ _Faven straightened and turned her head to smile down at her descendant and Luna thought her ancestor looked godly with red and gold highlighting her features and lighting her eyes._ _ **"I have been around far longer than you, Young Luna. My child throws tantrum because of anger she holds in her heart towards the mother she believes abandoned her."**_

" _But Nayda_ _ **loves**_ _you," Luna pointed out._

" _ **Aye,"**_ _Faven agreed._ _ **"I know she does. But she feels abandoned and alone. She was marooned from her only kin for eons."**_ _She faced Nayda head on._ _ **"But, not any more."**_ _And she took a step forward._

 _Nayda saw this and screeched._

 _Faven winced when she was nearly pushed back, but she persevered through the pain. It did not matter how hot it got or how loud Nayda's wailed—she would not back down._

'Nayda… I have hurt you and your brother along with the only man I ever truly loved. I know you feel hate towards me for that day. But I know you secretly wished you had fought with me. I know you have wished all these years for your family.

 _DRIP._

 _A tear._

 _DROP._

 _Luna barely held on to the ground through Nayda's wailing and heated hate as tears of pain flowed down her cheeks._

 _Nayda continued her scream._

 _Faven pushed through it. One part of her intricate updo fell out of place._

'I remember how you were fond of cuddling well into the night even when you had grown so big. I remember how eager you were to have a family again. I remember how you and Erion would fight over who could sit in my lap. Erion would let you you win every time and he would settle to snuggle into my side.'

 _DRIP._

 _A tear leaked from the glowing eyes of the River Guardian._

 _It hit the ground._

 _DROP._

 _The ground rippled like a pond._

'I remember taking you to see the Undines and how entranced you were. I remember when you found love with a juvenile Water Dragon. I remember your pain at his rejection and how your sadness upset the entire realm.'

 _DRIP._

 _More hair fell out of place._

 _The Magic was fading for skin to be left burning in wake of a hatred._

 _A tear descended down Faven's cheek and landed on the ground to ripple it._

 _DROP._

'I remember how you saw my love for Lisandrus and did everything you could for us to work. I remember you asking him for little siblings to teach and command. I remember how you attempted for Erion to find his match. I remember it all.'

 _DRIP._

 _Hair broke free and fluttered in the wind._

 _Tears cascaded down cheeks._

 _Heat broke skin._

 _DROP._

'I know you feel alone, but you are not anymore. You are never alone, my daughter. You are here with me.'

 _A shaky hand reached out._

 _Faven closed her eyes._ _ **"Nayda!"**_ _she roared._ _ **"I am here, Nayda! Look at me!**_ _ **I am here!"**_

 _Her hand slammed onto Nayda's chest…_

… _and everything_ _ **stopped.**_

 _Luna dropped back down onto the ground. She groaned at the pain as she got on all-fours. "What happened?" She looked up._

 _There stood Nayda at the center of this realm with no hatred choking her. Her eyes glowed blue instead of red and she wafted that same blue around her. Faven stood in front of the River Guardian with golden hair tumbling down her back in soft waves._

 _Luna got to her feet, relieved. "She did it…"_

 _Faven's shaking hand gripped Nayda's fur. Her forehead leaned onto the base of Nayda's chest until both her hands curled onto her fur. Sobs controlled her, gasping out of her as she nuzzled into her daughter._ _ **"There are no words to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you,"**_ _she wept._ _ **"I sealed you away because I was selfish and did not want to see you and Erion hurt. I wanted you safe and never to see the sight of war. But, I was foolish in my actions and it cost me**_ _ **everything**_ _ **."**_

 _Faven fell to her knees and held her face in her hands._ _ **"I do not**_ _ **deserve**_ _ **such forgiveness! I love you, my little raindrop. I have missed you**_ _ **so very much."**_

 _Silence._

'Mother…'

 _Faven looked up._

 _Nayda looked down at Faven with love-filled eyes._ 'I love Mother.' _She craned down her neck to move Faven back into her chest, nuzzling her back._ 'I have missed Mother so very much.' _A giant tear streaked Nayda's cheek._ 'I love Mother so very much.'

 _Faven openly wept, but a smile adorned her face._ _ **"I love you too, Nayda. I love you so much it**_ _ **hurts**_ _ **."**_

 _Luna watched the intimate affair as she rubbed her cheeks from happy tears. "I'm so happy they found each other after all this time."_

'I am too, Pup.'

 _Luna jumped in surprise when she saw the Canis Minor Spirit panting at her side. "Icarus!" she exclaimed. "But…how did you—?"_

'This realm renewed my energy,' _Icarus explained._ 'A spirit feels most powerful in the Spirit World and I am no exception.' _He nuzzled Luna's cheek and licked it, making her laugh._ 'I love you, my cub.'

 _Luna hugged his muzzle and scratched his neck._ 'Aw, you big softy. I love you too,' _she cooed._

'Mother?'

 _Luna pulled away from Icarus to be thoroughly taken back when Erion stood at her side. He held no interest towards her or Icarus. His gaze was locked on the blonde maiden who raised him._

 _Faven wiped her eyes to stand up. Nayda released her for Faven to turn around and soften at her son._ _ **"Erion…"**_ _She opened her arms to him._ _ **"Welcome home, my little cloud."**_

 _Erion's eyes glistened. He broke into a mad dash for Faven only to crouch before her and butt his head into her embrace. He licked her feverishly like any dog would do when grateful at their mistress' return._ 'Mother, I have missed you greatly!' _he told her._ 'You must never leave again! Nayda was a pain while you were gone and destroyed many human dens!'

 _Nayda had the audacity to look ashamed, but she thrown her brother a glare._ 'Brother is tattletale,' _she hissed at him._ 'I do not like little winds.'

 _Erion bristled at that and glared back at his sister._ 'Say that again, _**pond,'**_ _he mocked._

 _Nayda fluffed herself up for Faven to come between them with a stern look._ _ **"You both will stop this now or I swear I will make sure neither of you will ever indulge in one of my tales ever again!"**_ _she threatened._

 _Erion and Nayda pointedly looked away from each other, but they muttered,_ 'Yes, Mother. Sorry, Mother.'

 _Luna sweatdropped. "Wow. They're back in the groove of things so quickly."_

 _Faven gave both her children long looks._ _ **"Now. I know you both had a hand in the destruction of this innocent town—even though Nayda was the one who started it,"**_ _she added when Erion looked like he was about to protest. He looked relatively smug at Faven's last words while Nayda was angry at herself and her brother._ _ **"But you are the Guardians of this town and you both should**_ _ **act**_ _ **like it. I hope you are prepared to apologize to these good people and offer to help fix this."**_

 _Erion was quick to get rise._ 'But, she—!'

" _ **I don't care who made more of a mess—this is**_ _ **both**_ _ **of your messes because you are**_ _ **both**_ _ **Guardians,"**_ _Faven snapped._ _ **"Did I really raise you to pass off your mess to someone else, Erion? Did Leo train you to do that?"**_

 _Erion growled._

 _Faven's glare sharpened._ _ **"Do not you growl at me,**_ _ **boy**_ _ **,"**_ _she snarled._ _ **"You may have gotten bigger, but I am still your mother and will exercise the right to punish you the only way I know how."**_

 _Erion paled and lowered his head._ 'Sorry,' _he murmured._

 _Faven nodded her approval and patted Erion's nose._ _ **"Good. Now, all of you need to return to the physical realm and get this mess sorted out. We will speak more when this is over and I expect and explanation on how this all happened in your own words when you get back."**_

 _Nayda and Erion reluctantly got up. Erion bumped Nayda's shoulder pettily and growled at her._ 'This is all your fault if we get sent to the fog again.'

 _Nayda looked irritated at that and was about to snap back when both of them shimmered out of the realm of peace._

 _Faven sighed and rubbed her temples as Luna and Icarus treaded towards her._ _ **"Oh, I forget how it is having bickering children."**_

" _It's like you never left," Luna remarked._

 _Faven smiled wistfully. "_ _ **I suppose so."**_ _She turned to Luna._ _ **"Thank you for giving me back the chance to see my children. And thank you for saving Meira."**_

" _Why did she suddenly fall from the sky?"_

 _Faven sighed._ _ **"She overextended a power the Star King allowed our spirits to bestow upon us. It is not a power she should use lightly, but I understand why she took to such measures."**_ _She shook her head._ _ **"Never the matter. You must return to the physical realm."**_

 _Luna nodded, then stopped. "But, what about you?"_

" _ **I will remain in the Spirit World."**_

 _Luna looked around. "So, this is the Spirit World?" She turned to see Faven shake her head._

" _ **Yes and no,"**_ _Faven half-answered._ _ **"The Spirit World is a bit more populated than this. Now, we are in Nayda's spiritual realm. This is where she resides when not in any physical world. All spiritually deities have their own Spirit Realms which are extensions of the Spirit World."**_

 _Luna had question marks flying around her head._

 _Faven laughed._ _ **"One day, you shall learn more, but today is not that day. You must return to the physical world and help revitalize what once was."**_

 _Luna hummed. "And, then Gale and I go home? We're done?"_

" _ **That is up to you."**_

 _Luna's shoulders sagged. "So, you don't know the way home either. We're stuck in the past."_

" _ **I would not say 'stuck',"**_ _Faven disagreed._ _ **"However, if you continue this mindset, you shall be."**_

 _Luna perked. "So, you know a way we can go home?"_

 _Faven only smiled secretly and walked away._ _ **"Fare thee well, Luna, Icarus. We will meet again. Fate wills it so. Study the past if you divine the future."**_ _And, she shimmered away._

 _Luna groaned. "Why does everyone have to be so secretive?" she complained._

 _Icarus chuckled. 'Then, how would we drive the plot along without secrets?'_

 _Luna rolled her eyes and put a hand onto Icarus's head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." She closed her eyes._

'And let's hope there's a way home.'

°•°•°•°

Gale held watch over Meira's paralyzed body. He had made them an earthly shelter with what little Magic he had left and made a bundle of hot rocks to help keep them warm and dry. The storm had stopped, but the cloud cover remained. The sound of flapping was what brought him out of the shelter. He looked up to see Staralia was landing in the clearing.

"Find anything new?" Gale shouted.

Staralia landed and shook her head. "Nothing, little gem. The white shield prevents me from sensing anything inside." She flexed her claws to knead them in the earth and the protrusions running down her neck. "I do not like the unknown," she growled. "I am annoyed with the little star. She threw herself into an attack that could have killed her."

Gale snorted. "Look, I'm pissed too, but we need to focus on the big picture: she saved us all from what could have destroyed the entire town."

"And she should not have sacrificed herself for it," Staralia countered. "She is a human, a mortal with a power she obviously cannot control. Just like you." She sniffed Gale and glared at the pendant. "Heart of Hearts," she spat. "I am still in confusion what exactly you are. You make little sense to me. A mortal who smells human yet feels like a strange Dragon."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer-in-training," Gale explained, a bit irked. "I'm not actually going to kill Dragons or some shit; I'm just learning your Magic."

Staralia hummed, displeased. "Humans are not _worthy_ of such power. It is this type of power that caused a human to provoke the Guardians and the time stream."

"And _I'm_ using this power to fight back against those who took advantage of the system," Gale retorted.

"Who is to say you will not go mad with power?" Staralia taunted. "Every human who prays to the gods for their strength may have noble intentions, but they turn their back on their gods and their humanity when they realize their limitations are far less than Ones-Who-Do-Not-Shine." She curled her lip and showed pointed teeth. "I have heard human males who succumb to the temptation of power will even beat their own mates as a testament to their newfound dominance. I do not trust you to not make that same mistake."

Gale growled back. "Words don't mean shit, so just look at my actions for the promise of I'll keep my shit together and humble myself. My old man did a pretty damn good job making sure I knew my place on the food chain. And, for your information, _Star,_ I don't beat women unless we're sparring or they are trying to viciously murder me. So, knock it off with the holier-than-thou attitude."

Staralia gave a warning snarl. "Do not call me 'Star'. And do not think you will be unwatched. The fact you have gained a Dragon's deepest secret that hangs on your neck warrants for me to be untrusting." She stared him down with a _declaration of challenge_ sharp in her eyes. "I will show no hesitation to kill you if you use that secret against my sister or her kin. I have killed men far more powerful who have tried their power against my sister _for_ her power and _I will do it again."_

It took everything Gale had to keep direct eye contact. He found himself subtly shaking and inwardly squirming, but he did it. "I permit anyone to kill me if I become like that. Hell, Blondie can pierce me straight through the heart." He leaned forward. "So, fucking try me, _Star."_

Staralia opened her mouth when she and Gale looked up at a bright flash of light. It waved out among the clouds and cleared them all in one go to make room for the much need sunset sky of oranges and magentas. Flying through the sky where both Guardians. If you looked closely, you could see Luna happily riding on Nayda's back with Icarus. She waved down below.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted. "I'm okay! Everything is okay!"

Staralia wasted no time setting herself into the air while Gale grinned. He cupped his hands near his mouth and shouted, _"Yeehaw!_ You did it, Blondie! You did it!" He watched as Staralia circled happily around the Guardians. She lowered herself next to Nayda for Luna to hop on her back. Staralia gave a roar of victory with stardust shooting off into the Heavens. Erion and Nayda joined her in her dance of the sky, roaring their elements in sheer glee. Gale lowered his hands and his smile gradually dropped from his face.

 _Yeah, she did it…but the cost…_

His eyes drifted to the paralyzed Meira and her glazed eyes.

 _Was the cost too much? When will it get to be 'too much'?_

°•°•°•°

Gabriel watched the dancing Dragoness and Guardians from his perch high in a tree with Lost. He smiled as he took in that fall breeze and that sunset. "Everything is going to be just fine, Lost," he promised his Umbrumiho who purred under his touch. "We're going to be just fine."

Jäger, Kiki, Eliza, Maria, Alarick, and Ludvig all watched the setting horizon and the flying deities from the hill. The people of Margaret Town may have been soaked to the bone and cold, but with things starting to look up, food and wine was brought out to celebrate the glorious outcome. Jäger had his arms crossed while Kiki used her hand as a visor to see, soft smiles on their faces. Eliza made sure a hand firmly kept her hair tucked behind her ear. Maria looked awed at the magical display. Alarick had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face as he rested against a tree. And, Ludvig's eyes were full of pride.

"Meira… Luna…" Ludvig breathed. He closed his eyes briefly and smiled. When he reopened them, it looked like he had come to terms with something within his heart. _"Thank you."_

°•°•°•°

Gale flinched when wind swirled around him around him and nearly knocked him over. When the winds had stopped, he looked over. Erion, Nayda, and Staralia had all landed gracefully before him. If he were any other person, he would be stock-still, too shocked at seeing live deities and an actual Dragon to move. Staralia crouched down and extended a wing to the ground for Luna and Icarus to slide off of like a child's slide.

Gale jogged over to meet her, raising his hands. "See? Told ya we would do it, didn't I?"

Luna raced into Gale's arms and leapt onto him. She laughed aloud with Icarus prancing around them, Gale swinging her around. "We did it, we did it, we did it!" Once Gale set her down, gentle, Luna stretched out his cheeks, still in her playfully triumph mood. "We did it, Gale," she breathed. "We saved the past just like we were supposed to."

"Hell yeah we did, Blondie-girl," Gale agreed with a smirk and a wink for good measure. "But, how 'bout we keep our adventures in our timeline, okay? Not that time-traveling ain't cool and all, but let's just stick to one."

"Agreed," Luna chimed. She slid away from Gale and turned to face the Guardians. "Nayda, Erion, this is my friend and partner, Gale Redfox. He came with me from the future."

The Guardians crouched and curiously sniffed Gale on all sides. He slapped away Nayda's nose when she prodded his butt and madly blushed when Erion seemed suspicious of Gale's pendant and nosed his chest.

Icarus nuzzled into Luna's neck. Luna stroked her spirit's jaw as she told the Guardians, "Take it from me. He's a good guy, even if he gets on my nerves a little bit."

Erion rumbled something to Gale. He prodded the pendant and rumbled again. Gale looked from Erion to his pendant then back to Erion then back to his pendant. "Oh," he realized belatedly, "you're looking at my Heart of Hearts." He lifted it up for both Nayda and Erion to catch a glimpse. "Yeah, this is a gift from the Plant Dragoness Sycaña. She and my grandfather Metalicana gifted this to me as a chance to fight back."

 _It suits you well,_ Icarus admitted, dipping his head. _Mother Dragon, I pray this young Slayer will serve you well._

Gale was surprised when Sycaña replied, _Just as your Star Maiden will serve you well, Brother Wolf._ He could feel her attention turn to Staralia who glared away. _Sister-in-stars, your animosity towards my Slayer is palpable. Must we settle this with our claws than our tongues?_

Staralia sank her claws into the ground and a growl powered like a meteor shower vibrated in her chest. Her tail flicked. _You can no longer feel the Magic in your belly nor the wind beneath your wings, Mother Dragon, yet you wish to ease my hostility towards this…_ _ **abomination?**_ Her eyes pierced Gale's with _intent_.

 _And were Star Maidens not considered abominations when they were born from the first?_ Sycaña challenged. _All born of Magic were considered prey, considered too wretched to live. Tis why meaningless wars broke out to control this Magic and end it._

 _Yes and it was_ _ **humans**_ _who did so!_ Staralia retorted. Her tail thumped onto the ground. _How can you trust this human with a Dragon's Gift? Are you blind? Have you not seen what happened when the Gods gifted humans with their sacred weapons?_

 _And, you think your Star Maidens and Monks are more righteous?_ Sycaña countered diplomatically _. You know as well as I that spirits and stars were cursed with terrible masters and mistresses alike who used their power to slaughter their own kind. And, once more, us Dragons are not so innocent as we appear. I see that now and I should have seen it then. There are vile Rogues who eat humans, who…_ _ **breed**_ _them when they walk on two legs. Just like humans, Dragons and Gods can be consumed with power and use it for selfish gain. For you to blame only humans for the chaos in this realm is to blame even your own mistress._

Staralia's eyes widened. _My sister-in-stars and her kin are nothing like the humans of this realm! They are most kind and thoughtful towards creatures!_

 _Then, look at my Slayer and see he is one in the same,_ Sycaña pleaded. _Trust in my decision to give him a Dragon's Gift. Trust in the little star who trusts in my Slayer with her life. Trust in your Brother Star who chose to speak to a drake rather than deny him._

Staralia huffed stardust and took to pacing.

A hollow cough. "St… Star…"

Everyone turned to see Meira sagged against the outer wall of the earth shelter. Her eyes held little glint in them, but she kept them locked on her Dragon Spirit. Staralia ignored everyone else to snake her way to her mistress. She nuzzled Meira's belly.

"Meira," she breathed, "you are all right."

Meira briefly shut her eyes to rub along Sycaña's snout. "I am, my sister, that I am…"—she opened her eyes to meet Staralia's—"thanks to the boy you deny."

Staralia grumbled and pulled away from Meira to look elsewhere.

Meira softened. "I know what humans did to your first egg," she said, tone quiet. "I know, Staralia, because every time I summon you, connect with you, I feel your mourning." She cupped Staralia's maw. "I would never ask you to get over the pain of losing your first child for I know that is something only time can heal. But, I ask you as my friend, my sister, to give chance to the boy who saved my life and the life of my descendant."

Staralia turned her head for a glistening eye to meet Meira's soft ones. She blinked and swung her head towards Gale. She offered him a long look in which he did not shy away from. She sighed and rumbled, "I trust you little, _zailemaðr,_ but if my sister-in-stars and her descendant do, then I must at least try."

Gale blinked. "Zael…what now?"

 _She has acknowledged you as a 'Slayer' in Ancient Language,_ Sycaña explained. _To acknowledge a name in Dragonish means one thing, but to say it in Ancient Language means she speaks truth and means the name with her whole heart. You cannot lie or speak half-truths in Ancient Language._

Gale bowed low to Staralia at feeling such high praise. "Thank you, Staralia. I promise to keep Luna safe for as long as she'll have me," he murmured. "And even when she won't, I'll make sure she's protected."

Luna could not help the soft blush on her face. "Gale…"

Meira grunted as she picked herself up to her feet. "Now that _that_ is settled, it is time for us to do clean our mess," she told everyone. "We'll make sure this area is hospitable so the people may come home."

Luna pointedly looked at the Guardians who froze like children being caught with their hand in the cookie jaw. She simpered and jabbed a thumb at them. "Oh, don't even worry about that. Mama Faven Heartfilia, the mama of the Guardian Duo, _personally_ told Erion and Nayda they're responsible for cleaning their mess." She smirked at the duo. "Isn't that right?"

Nayda sheepishly nodded while Erion huffed.

Meira smiled. "Very good. Get to it, you two." As the Guardians took to the skies once more, Staralia shuffled back to Meira to help support her. Meira remarked to Gale and Luna, "Let us help where we can and make sure the people are safe. When all is said and done, we will make sure you get home."

Luna saddened. "Meira—"

A hand stopped her.

Luna looked up to see Gale shaking his head at her. "Gale? But—!"

"Let her go," Gale murmured under his breath. "She needs to believe this. Just like the Guardians are cleaning their mess, we have ours to clean."

Luna lowered her gaze. "But…how are we supposed to get home?" she asked.

Gale pulled Luna in for a hug. He closed his eyes with his chin resting on her head. "We'll figure it out," he promised. "We always do."

Icarus whined as he curled around his mistress and laid his head at her feet, tail thumping, to watch two Mages of the future wish for a way back to their present.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _In the present, back at the Lamia Scale Guild…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Here ya go!"

Nashi was a bit startled when a barmaid of Lamia Scale gave her the hot tea she had requested. "O-Oh." She accepted the hug with a gracious nod. "Thank you."

The barmaid beamed. "Lemme know if ya need anything else, tootsie!" With a giggle and a wink, she sashayed off to deliver more drinks and food.

Nashi had secluded herself to a table, a two-seater booth. She had long gotten her Compact back and was able to use Genius' spare Archive Lacrima. Gary's jacket was firmly wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was wrapped into a messy side ponytail, mimicking her mother's old hairstyle. She continued to type like a madman on Goggle. Tabs upon tabs were open regarding soul theories and mythology. She was on a Weekaipedia page and was thoroughly regarding it about origins of yin and yang.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _In_ _ **Daoist**_ _philosophy, dark and light, yin and yang, arrive in the_ _ **Tao Te Ching**_ _at chapter 42._ _[24]_ _It becomes sensible from an initial quiescence or emptiness (_ _ **wuji**_ _, sometimes symbolized by an empty circle), and continues moving until_ _ **quiescence**_ _is reached again. For instance, dropping a stone in a calm pool of water will simultaneously raise waves and lower troughs between them, and_ _[_ _citation needed_ _]_ _this alternation of high and low points in the water will radiate outward until the movement dissipates and the pool is calm once more. Yin and yang thus are always opposite and equal qualities. Further, whenever one quality reaches its peak, it will naturally begin to transform into the opposite quality: for example, grain that reaches its full height in summer (fully yang) will produce seeds and die back in winter (fully yin) in an endless cycle._

 _It is impossible to talk about yin or yang without some reference to the opposite, since yin and yang are bound together as parts of a_ _ **mutual whole**_ _(for example, there cannot be the bottom of the foot without the top). A way to illustrate this idea is_ _[_ _citation needed_ _]_ _to postulate the notion of a race with only men or only women; this race would disappear in a single generation. Yet, men and women together create new generations that allow the race they mutually create (and mutually come from) to survive. The interaction of the two gives birth to things, like manhood._ _[25]_ _Yin and yang transform each other: like an undertow in the ocean, every advance is complemented by a retreat, and every rise transforms into a fall. Thus, a seed will sprout from the earth and grow upwards towards the sky—an intrinsically yang movement. Then, when it reaches its full potential height, it will fall. Also, the growth of the top seeks light, while roots grow in darkness._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi shuffled the mug closer to her. "Darkness turns to light and light turns to darkness to reach quiescence…" She took a sip of her hot tea before moving it aside. She highlighted _wuji_ and _taiji_. "Those two… I've seen them before." She went back to Goggle and typed both words in. Various results popped up, but Nashi skipped that to get to images. She looked to see a variety of images that explained the nature of _taiji_ and _wuji_. Most picture looked the same: taiji was halved into black and white while _wuji_ was imply a blank circle.

Nashi blew out a breath. "Well, that was a bust," she muttered. She massaged a shoulder.

 _C'mon, think. Yin and yang, darkness and light, male and female, black and…_

Something clicked.

Nashi was quick to type in:

 **GREY**

Nashi looked at the Goggle definition that popped up and read it aloud: "'Grey or gray is an intermediate color between black and white. It is a neutral or achromatic color, meaning literally that is is a color "without color"'." Her eyes widened and her hand instantly shot up. "Can I get some crayons please?" she shouted at the nearest barmaid.

Within minutes, Nashi was handed a plethora of crayons from a confused waiter who offered the children's coloring menu. She took the paper with a crazed look in her eye and got to work. She scrambled with a black crayon and messily colored a circle with it. With her white crayon, she colored on top of it for a delicate grey to emerge. She dropped the crayon to get to get two others and did the exact same thing.

When she was finished, Nashi dropped her crayons and stared down at her work.

 _This… This makes sense, but how? This is all so confusing. How does this fit?_

Mary Jane flashed before her eyes.

 _I saw her soul. But, how can I make sense of it? Maybe… Maybe I can—_

"Can I join you?"

Nashi gasped and twitched at the soft-spoken question. Her eyes sought the intruder to see Dazzler was hovering near her, apprehensive, concerned, and a bit amused. Nashi calmed herself down to rub her forehead. She waved a hand at the empty seat. "Yeah. Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Dazzler sank into the seat across from Nashi as Nashi shut the Portable Archive Lacrima. Dazzler shifted, sweeping her hair to the side. "Firstly," she started, "I'd like to say that Fullbuster jacket couldn't be pulled off better."

Nashi seemed to realize she was still wearing Gary's jacket and blushed. "Oh! Um, right!" She started to shrug it off. "Let me just—!"

"I didn't mean to tell you so you'd be uncomfortable," Dazzler soothed. "Really, Nashi, keep wearing it. It looks good on you and I think our beloved Gare-bear would love to see it still on the girl of his dreams when he gets back."

Nashi swallowed, nodded, and put the jacket back on.

Dazzler's eyes drifted to the table. "Second order of business…" She dragged her eyes to Nashi's face. "I've come to apologize for my less-than-dazzling actions. I had _no right_ to say those things to you and I know better than that. I was… _stressed_ and _angry_ and _really wanted_ answers. And, when I didn't get them, I blamed Luke for everything when I should've blamed the Hunters. Luke was just being a good brother even if he went about it the wrong way. When I think about it now, I would've gone crazy if I saw my relative in the arms of a Devil."

"I don't endorse killing, Dazzler," Nashi spoke up. "I never have. Luke stepped over the line and he knows that."

"I stepped over the line too," Dazzler went on to say. "Nashi, I have _no idea_ what type of pressure is on you. Psychopathic Hunter tormented you and you nearly _died_. Gary started a shit storm around him and dragged everyone into it. That's _really_ heavy stuff, girl."

Nashi fiddled with the sleeve of the jacket. "Yeah. It's a lot." She swallowed and scratched her throat. "I know you're Gary's best friend and I don't really want to cause anything between you two, so it's okay."

Dazzler sighed. "But it's not, though, and it won't be for a little bit. I just hope I can regain your trust eventually." She was about to get up when she paused. "For what it's worth, I know Gary thinks the world of you and I know you'll deny it, but I sensed something changed with you and him. I want it to be a good change." She offered a half-smile. "So, please, give my bestie a chance."

All Nashi could do was give a tentative smile.

Dazzler nodded her approval and left the booth.

Nashi let out a loud breath. "Crap, that was weird," she muttered. "Ugh, I just want to go home and forget this week happened."

"Hey! They're back!" came shout.

Nashi peeked over her shoulder to see what the commotion was about only to be pleasantly surprised. A team of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale Mages led back a stream of freed Mages and creatures alike. "Mama!"

Lucy had taken to helping secure Gray a spot to lay down his son when she heard Nashi's shout. She barely had time to turn her head when she was tackled into a hug.

"Mama, you're back!" Nashi squealed, nuzzling into Lucy. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

Lucy hugged her back. "I'm happy you're safe too, Nashi." She drew back to look around. "But where are your brothers and sister?"

"Luke went with Misty to go to the cave on a rescue mission," Nashi explained. "Igneel kinda went berserk and Gary is keeping an eye on him. And, Luna…" She looked away. "Well, she—"

Wendy parted through everyone to get to Silver. One look at him and she barked with sternness rivaling Porlyusica, "Someone bring him to one of the prepped rooms. I need silence to work on him."

Gray scooped up his son and followed Wendy with Juvia and Julia trailing after him, both with clear eyes of heavy worry for Silver's health.

Nashi and Lucy took to observing them as Nashi whispered, "What happened out there?"

Lucy sighed. "A lot. We were fortunate the Hunters didn't touch anyone else, but Silver took a lot of damage." She watched the top of Gray's hair until he disappeared into the hallway. "I hope he'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too," Nashi wished. She glanced around. "Hey, where's Papa, by the way?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. When we go into Margaret Town, he just disappeared from my side" She shook her head, annoyed. "That idiot king, always disappearing on me."

°•°•°•°

Natsu leapt from building top to building top with flames being left in his tracks. His eyes may have had onyx in them, but one was deliberately filled with more green and the other red. He jumped off a building and into an alleyway, using his flames to slow his descent. He spun and landed on his feet.

 _Inhale..._

 _Exhale…_

Natsu darted out of the alleyway.

°•°•°•°

"Oh, he is _definitely_ going to get it when he gets back!" Lucy swore, raising a shaking fist. "I can't believe he would leave me again!" Her tick mark pulsated. "Idiot Natsu! I should just divorce him already!"

Nashi sweatdropped as she tried to calm her raging mother. "C'mon, Mama, we've talked about this before. Papa would be _totally lost_ without you," she soothed.

 _And if he's anything like he is when Mama kicks him outside, I don't want to know what he's like when Mama kicks him out for good. He'll turn into a nightmare._

"Oh, please!" Lucy snorted. "The man has defeated enemies that could tear apart _countries_. He'll do just _fine_ without us." She put her chin between her fingers. "Actually, if I divorced him, think of all the money I would save on groceries. Granted, all the kids eat so much, but with Natsu out of the picture…" She got up and began to pace with mutters of numbers falling off her tongue.

Levy approached Nashi, though looked at the muttering Lucy. She grinned to herself. "Is your mom plotting out her divorce again?"

Nashi sighed. "Yeah. Papa went AWOL again and you know how she gets when he does that."

Levy agreed with that. "So, I know where two of my children are, but where's my youngest?"

Nashi flinched, then laughed nervously. _"Um…"_

°•°•°•°

Natsu zipped down another alleyway before breaching into a square. He stopped, listened, and sniffed before using a burst of fire to leap upon the side of a building balcony. He launched himself upwards and scaled the building. He got to the top and looked around to catch a glimpse of a burst of fire and a dark shadow flying in the air.

Natsu growled. "Dammit." And he took off after the dark shadow.

Meanwhile, the Devil dodged another fireball and snarled aloud. He watched as Igneel cast another string of Purple Flare and flung himself down another street over a canal.

 _He will leave the city boundaries at this point and he knows it,_ the Devil snarled. _He acts with only instinct._

 _Uncle Natsu is close by,_ Gary noted. _Igneel won't get that far._

The Devil went down another street for them to hit the outskirts of town. They would be getting to suburban part of Margaret Town any second. Igneel strung himself to another building and turned around, emerald eyes glaring. He harnessed his flames around his wrist before blasting them out of his palm.

The Devil was set to defend himself from simple flames, but he was not expecting to be hit with a bout of lightning. _"Nnngh!"_ Lightning seized his body and caused him to wrestle with his own wings for stability.

Igneel watched the Ice Devil start to drop from the sky and smirked. He threw another string of Purple Flare and to swing himself around the corner. He could feel he was at the edge. Just a few more meters and—

A fanged smirk. "You're not going _anywhere."_

Igneel evaporated his Magic to tumble to the ground. He somersaulted and rolled himself into a low crouch. Spine curved, _flames_ dancing _skin,_ fangs protruding with _intent_. _Feral_ glinted in emerald as his _Nature_ proceeded him, assessing his only enemy that stopped him from running across the bridge.

His mentor—

His father—

 _The king_ …

Natsu let his flames dance off the back of his arms and calves as the Etherious King, the Dragon King, and the human Mage all shared one body to stare down at his ward, his son, _the_ _prince_. He stared down Igneel with confidence, not cockiness. There was a difference. His confidence exuded him and made it clear he did not think of this fledgling was a threat. There was no need for his _Teeth of War_ or a _declaration of challenge._ His _Nature_ glistened, yes, but not for the same reasons of his son. It showed to ensure his son knew his place.

"Igneel," Natsu breathed, flames dancing at the name, "I see you broke your promise. I raised you better than to be like that."

Igneel rebutted that with a growl. "I don't need it," he said, fury in each syllable.

"You _do."_ Natsu took a casual step forward and did not even flinch when Igneel displayed his flames like a peacock showing his feathers. "Igneel, you know I can't allow you to leave or be near her unless you calm down and take your meds."

With another step, Igneel shuffled one back. He stiffened when he felt a touch of winter and glanced behind him. The Ice Devil blocked his path back but had tucked in his wings. All he needed were his ice and claws.

"I _am_ calm," Igneel snapped. "She's so close to knowing. She _knows_ me. She just doesn't see it yet."

"And I'm not going to let you hurt her to make her remember things she shouldn't." Natsu's words may have come off light, but they treaded the border of threat and promise. _"She can't handle it,_ Igneel, and you _know_ that. You can't just do what you want. It doesn't work like that."

"But _you_ do it!" Igneel spit back. "Why does _everyone else g_ et to do what they want, but _I'm_ the odd one out, huh? Why can't I be happy too?"

Natsu allowed himself a moment of sadness when he saw the raging grief fueling his son. "You _are_ allowed to be happy," he soothed. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I shouldn't have let you get as far as you did when you were little. You messed with things you didn't understand and now you have to pay the price. We both do."

" _I understood just fine!"_ Igneel yelled. "You don't get it! I _felt_ her! And she felt me too—!"

"You think I don't understand?" Natsu growled, prowling forward. "Don't be an idiot, Igneel, I feel that everyday with your mom, but she and I were old enough to understand the cost! You were _barely_ a boy! You _still_ are!"

 _DRIP_.

"You have to believe me when I tell you there are things you're too young to understand and _this_ is _one of them!"_

 _DROP._

"We aren't doing this because we think you don't deserve happiness. You _deserve_ happiness, Igneel. But, right now? Is seeing her scared of you making you happy?"

Igneel gritted her teeth.

"Is seeing her cry making you happy?"

Tears wetted Igneel's cheeks.

"Is seeing her go through this pain making you happy?"

Flames rumbled under Igneel's skin, greedy for room and ready to explode.

"Is seeing her sad making you—?"

Igneel twitched as he screamed, _**"I JUST WANT HER BACK!"**_ Golden flames blossomed around him, curling around him almost protectively, with flickers of reds and yellows and greens and blues and violets being hinted at. The flames ate up whatever air they could feed on and crashed like a wave. The Ice Devil was forced to shield himself from the blast with a block of ice, but Natsu did not shy away from it. The flames did not even touch him, parting the way for the Fire Dragon King.

Natsu took a step forward.

And then another.

And then another.

Until he was in front of his son who held his sadness in his hands and hid his face from the world.

"Geez, kid," Natsu chuckled, "you're such a drama queen." He took his scarf and slid it from his neck. "Why would you keep this to yourself?"

"I miss her _so much,"_ Igneel croaked, nuzzling himself into his hands. "I _just_ want her back."

Natsu sighed as he sat down crisscrossed and unbothered at the flames. "Buddy… She's _not_ coming back. And, even if she does remember, you know what will happen."

Igneel sniffled and his shoulders trembled. "I know. Does it ma-make m-me a ho-ho… _horrible_ person to want her still?"

Natsu shook his head. "If it does, then it makes her family horrible people and we both know that ain't true." He put a hand on Igneel's head and soothed down his hair, washing away the golden flames tickling his locks. "I know how you feel. There were times I wished your granny Anna didn't take me into the future so I could stay with your gramps, Igneel. But, then, I wouldn't be here to make memories with Fairy Tail and Lucy and all you kids. You want things back to the way they were— _I know._ But nothing will _ever_ be the same. You can't hold onto that hope it will. She can't afford to remember." He pulled his scarf around Igneel. "But you can _still_ be there for her and make _new_ memories. She may not remember _then_ …but she can remember _now_. Don't let this chance slip away from you."

Igneel rubbed his cheeks, smearing his tears. He hiccuped and looked up at his father—

—with grief-stricken _onyx_ eyes.

The torrid flames hurricaning around them settled back into embers. Everything around them had charred. Without any control or limits to his flames, the heat had been too much for the surroundings. The Ice Devil dispelled his shield and Gary took over when they realized Igneel was no real threat anymore.

A heated hand dried Igneel's cheeks and Natsu smiled fondly at his son. "You're just like your mom, you know that? You bottle things up until you explode. I don't want you to hide this from me, Igneel."

Igneel sniffed and his eyes went to the side. "I don't want to be a crybaby," he mumbled in admittance.

Natsu roared with laughter. "Too late for that!"

" _You're a shitty dad, you know that?!"_

Natsu contained his laughter. "You're not going to be seen as 'weak' or a 'crybaby' or any less manly, you weirdo," he admonished. "Took me a while to figure that out, but it was worth it. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you can't cry and I won't think any less of you if you do."

"You're just saying that so I'll cry with you at the end of _Marnie and Me,"_ Igneel pointed at dryly.

Natsu slammed a hand on Igneel's mouth, eyes flickering towards an oblivious Gary. _"Don't say that when the enemy is here,"_ he hissed.

Igneel shoved Natsu's hand off. "It's _just_ Gary."

" _He's my enemy!"_ Natsu argued. "I have a nose! You think I can't smell his scent around my princess? I want to punch the kid for it!"

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure Nashi does it enough for the both of you."

Natsu shook away his irritation. "Anyways, don't hide your feelings on this, okay? How about we restart your therapy?"

Igneel looked uncomfortable with that. "I-I don't know…"

Natsu patted Igneel's shoulder. "Let's not talk about it now. We can talk about it when we get home, okay?" He began to get up when something tugged at his sleeve. He stopped to see Igneel had pinched his arm sleeve.

Igneel found himself hiding his blushing cheeks and his mouth within his father's scarf and mumbled, embarrassed, "Can we…not tell anyone about this?"

Natsu could not suppress his sigh. "Your mom is gonna have to know. She's my mate. I can't keep anything from her. But, as for anyone else, my lips are sealed, 'kay?"

Igneel nodded and let go of his father's sleeve to stand up.

"Now, we better get back to the guild and fast." Natsu laughed as he scratched his scarred cheek. "I, uh, kinda took off and forgot to tell Lucy…"

Igneel shot his father a deadpan look. "You _didn't."_

Natsu broke into a nervous sweat. "Uh…"

"Pops, you _know_ how Ma gets when you run off without telling her," Igneel reminded. A dark aura overtook him with the words _You idiot, Divorce, Shitty Father,_ and _Poor Mom_ all hitting a nervous Natsu as his son began to tower over him. "She gets angry and then starts talking divorce because she remembers the year you took off on her with just a sorry excuse of a letter and then all of your kids end up siding with her on this because all of us are too afraid to live under you since you're messy and can't cook for shit. Do you even realize Ma is probably plotting your divorce as we speak? How could you do this to her again, you shitty old man?"

Igneel's nostrils flared smoked while a melted Natsu lay before him, twitching as the word _divorce_ prodded at him.

Gary put a cold hand on Igneel's shoulder to calm him down. "I think that's enough tormenting your dad for now," he said lightly, smiling. "I'm sure Uncle Natsu knows better than to dessert his own wife."

Natsu flinched when even Gary loomed over him with shadows covering his eyes and a cold smile adorning his features.

"After all, Aunt Lucy deserves the _best_ type of man to be her husband and father to her children," Gary remarked, tone still lethally pleasant. "And Uncle Natsu knows better than to take her for granted, don't you, _sir?"_

The melted Natsu waved a tiny white flag that said: _Okay, I get it, no more_.

Igneel seemed to realize something as he and Gary abandoned Natsu to begin their stroll back to the guild. He beckoned Gary closer. Gary lent his ear for Igneel to whisper, "So, like, what's the big deal with you and my big sis?"

Gary instantly blushed and was about to turn around to see if Natsu was listening when Igneel bumped the back of his hand on Gary's chest and shook his head. "Dude, don't even freak about my pops. He's too busy stressing over how to convince my ma how to not divorce his ass, so you can say anything and he won't even know. Take it from his son."

Gary exhaled an anxious chuckle. "Your sister and I… It's complicated…"

Igneel snorted. "Ha! _Tell_ meabout it," he remarked, sardonic. "My sister is _not_ easy and that's coming for a person who lives with her. _And_ , it's obvious she won't make it easy for you. But take it from a guy who has been with her through all of her periods—if you push her, she'll bite back _hard_. Push her too far and she'll break." A flicker of emerald was in his eyes, but it came and then went. "She has limits like the rest of us, but sometimes, I think she limits herself to _only_ herself, y'know? I'm not saying push her to her absolute limit, but maybe she needs someone who will sit with her right at the edge."

Gary halted.

Igneel kept walking in nonchalance. "But, really, what do I know?" He dug his hands in his pockets.

Gary could only watch Igneel's back.

 _Sit with her…at the edge…_

He remembered her tear-stricken eyes and unfathomable pain haunting deep in her eyes.

 _For Angel… I would do_ **anything.**

Natsu brushed past Gary in his frantic and startled him out of his thoughts. "Step on it, you two, before Lucy starts whipping out divorce papers! She'll try to take Happy from me!"

Igneel barked his laughter. "We all know who Happy will choose!"

" _Shut up, you jerk!"_

Gary could only smile as he raced with both Dragneel men.

 _I don't care how much you push me away, Angel. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

 _WHISTLE_.

The dark sky was doused in si—

 _BANG._

 _CRACKLE._

Illuminations of reds and greens and whites burst forth and shined brighter than the stars. The particles of light fanned out and lived and died all too quickly only for more to take their place.

Within Margaret Town, the people had taken to the streets once again with their lanterns and strung candles lighting the way for this festival. The Guardians had worked tirelessly with their powers to clear the streets and make Margaret Town hospitable for all. Children ran about with their paper mâché Guardians and eating the festival favorite: baked cinnamon bread with a likeness to the Guardians' faces. The play had gone in Town Centre with the story of why Fiorens celebrated Thanksgiving. People clapped along to the boisterous dancing. Towels were freely passed along to anyone in need of desperate drying and already. Military had come to help civilians in cleaning out their broken homes with lone Magicians pitching in when they could.

At the Redfox Estate, there was a different celebration. A fire pit had been built with Sagittarius doing the honors of lighting it up. The Redfox moonshine had been passed around for all to drink to their delight and a few of Meira's musical spirits had come out to play their riveting tunes. Eliza and Kiki had been given simple peasant dresses to wear with their hair flowing freely down and they partook in the Fioren dancing as they learned the steps for an exuberant Meira and more-than-willing partner, Endymion in his Human Form. The others Spirits had all joined in song and dance. Jäger found himself most taken with Meira's Swan Spirit who turned herself into a graceful ballerina for the evening. Kiki and Eliza had found their dance partners with Taurus and Leo respectively. Alarick was flirting up a storm with Meira's foxy Fox Spirit. The Guardians had taken to playing, mostly Nayda. Nayda seemed to enjoy annoying Erion who would always retaliate.

Ludvig watched from his perch on a log near the fire as Meira laughed as Endymion purposefully messed up the steps to tease her. He spun her around and surprised her when he picked her up and swung her around. Ludvig smiled to himself and took a quiet sip of his ale.

"Why don't you ask her to be your mate?"

Due to the shock, liquor shot from Ludvig's nose and burned his nostrils. He coughed and choked, shakily setting his mug down. As he brought out his handkerchief to wipe his face and his eyes watered, he panted, _"Gadzooks_ , Lady Dragoness, do not startle me in such a fashion!"

Staralia settled next to the log, humming her amusement. "Would you like me to warn you of my approach next time? Here I thought Mages were more in-tune with their environment than Ones-Who-Do-Not-Shine."

Ludvig coughed. "Yes, well, I am a simple runologist, Lady Dragoness, and _hardly_ have any training in regard to being a predator and knowing my potential battlefield."

Staralia tilted her head. "Is that why you refuse to claim my sister-in-stars? Lack of training?"

Ludvig blushed to the roots of his hair as the word **SMOKE** came out of both ears and poofed into just that. _"C-C-Claim?!"_ he squeaked. He quickly dabbed his sweating forehead. "Gadzooks, Lady Dragoness, this is _hardly_ appropriate chatter. May I remind you my fiancé—?"

"Is no longer your fiancé."

Ludvig fell silent.

Staralia observed him. "You think me unaware of your actions, think yourself sly, but I am a Dragoness of the Heavens. Tis rare a human escape my sight," she told him.

Ludvig clutched his handkerchief. "Then, you know what I have done?"

"Yes."

Ludvig paused. "And you have not told her?"

"It is not my place to tell," Staralia admitted, truthful. "Human matters of the heart concern me little. But matters of the heart concerning my sister-in-stars concern me most. I smell her Scent of Interest as well as yours. There is no reason for you to stall your claiming and mating. Dragons may tease their Claims, but we do it to prolong our mating—none of these mind games humans seem to adore."

Ludvig blushed at the word _mating_ and cleared his throat. "Lady Dragoness, I would advise you to kindly not investigate the situation as it only pertains to myself and—" He yelped when Staralia nudged him and fell on all fours onto the grass.

"You may think this is a private matter, but a Star Spirit always knows the thoughts of their mistress," Staralia snorted. "You know your time together is short and, soon, Meira will leave this town as she must. Make haste, human-of-words. You are a dutiful scholar, so I know you will be eloquent when you profess your desire to take her for a mate." She grinned toothily. "She is a desirable female. Only a fool would let her go."

Ludvig got to his feet and adjusted his coat. "Not a fool, Lady Dragoness—just a man who is unworthy," he mumbled.

Staralia's eyes softened. "Look at her," she murmured.

Ludvig did so. The dance was slowing to a grand halt and everyone clapped at the musicians. Endymion was trying to rope Meira into another dance, but Meira shook her head, beaming, too exhausted to go on. Endymion let her go for Meira to slip to the sidelines only for her spirits to intercept her into conversation.

"Is she worth it?" Staralia asked.

Ludvig answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"Then, go," Staralia breathed. _"Go."_

°•°•°•°

Meira giggled at Hylonome's words. "I am sure your husband will understand your frustrations if you communicate them," she assured.

The centaur's ears twitched in agitation. "Perhaps," she supposed. "The stallion has been getting too much like a foal and begs for more nights together in the Spirit Realm. Does he not see how much work I must do?"

Meira put a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "I would suggest a compromise. Relax a bit on your work to take him to the Spirit Realm and gallivant of the Great Plains of Nature. He should enjoy the four seasons and both of you need the alone time." She wiggled her eyebrows. "It _has_ been a while since you birthed your last foal, has it not?"

Hylonome's legs paced, her smile bashful. It was entertaining to see such a powerful warrior be reduced to a shy schoolgirl with just a question. "It has," she confided, rueful. She knelt before Meira with a fist over her heart. "Thank you for your counsel, Mistress. I shall do as you suggest and report results." With that, she stood back up and trotted away.

Meira sighed to herself. "I hope my advice works…"

"May I ask for counsel, my Lady?"

Meira turned her head to be pleasantly surprised at Ludvig. He smiled at her a little nervously before kneeling before her like a knight before his queen. She graced him with a warm beam before clearing her throat and lifting her chin, acting the part of royalty. "I suppose you may," she let slip. "Speak. What is your issue, fair sir?"

"It is not for sensitive ears," Ludvig admitted, eyes glancing at the curious Spirits who did not hide their eavesdropping until Meira shot them sharp looks of reprieve. "Permission for a walk about the perimeter to speak more in-depth, my Lady?"

Meira pretended to think on it. "Only if I may have a dance afterwards."

Ludvig slowly go up. "Anything for my Lady," he granted, offering his arm—

—and Meira gladly accepted it.

Ludvig led her away from the festivities and onto a dirty path worn down from horses and man. The moon and stars were their only light, their witnesses, their chaperones, but they needed no one else tonight. Especially not tonight. Meira seemed at peace walking in silence while Ludvig looked off to the side, gathering the courage to say what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, still not ready to say a first word when—

"I see Maria did not join us?"

Ludvig blew out the breath he knew he was holding. "Nay, my Lady, she did not."

Meira hummed. "Pray tell, why? Was she scared off after what happened?" She rolled her eyes and muttered, "She _seems_ like the type."

Ludvig shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "Nay, my Lady, Maria may have been afraid, but she does not run," he assured. "No, she left for her estate after she and I exchanged words and came to a compromise."

"Oh?"

Ludvig bobbed his head and was internally pleased at how interested Meira sounded with just one syllable. "Aye. We spoke about our engagement."

"Oh."

It took all of Ludvig's strength not to laugh at the badly-concealed disappointment he heard. "Something wrong, my Lady?" he teased to test the waters.

"Nothing," Meira quickly denied, keeping her tone indifferent. "So. When will you be leaving? When is the wedding? I would _love_ to be there on your happy day. A wedding is a most auspicious occasion you know."

"It is," Ludvig readily agreed. "Matrimony is the birth of a new bond recognized in the eyes of God and His people. Those who wed are truly blessed to have found a parter for better or for worse, til death do they part."

"I know you are the brother of the quill, but do not get poetic on me now, Sir Ludvig," Meira teased. "You sound ready to take your vows at any moment."

"I am, to be truthful."

Meira nearly stopped at that. _"Oh._ I… I _see."_ She put on a big smile. "Well, I am happy _you_ are happy, Sir Ludvig. You are a dear friend to me and your happiness and wellbeing has come to be important to me since we met. To know you are confident to walk down the aisle brings me great joy."

Ludvig softened as Meira looked away from him. "Does it truly?"

Meira's smile grew unsteady, but she held strong. "Of course!" she exclaimed. _"Why,_ seeing you and your fiancé profess your love before God and the Father would bring me great joy! I would not miss your wedding for the world!" She unlocked her hand from his arm to put her hands behind her back and interlock them. "I only wish you the best, Sir Ludvig, I want you to know that. You are someone dear to me and I only ever pray for your eternal cheer."

Ludvig slowly came to a stop. "You are not a good liar, my Lady."

Meira realized Ludvig had stopped and she halted, but she did not turn around. "Accusing me of spinning lies? How bold of you," she teased, though dared not face him. "Have we really become such good friends to casually throw around such words?"

"My Lady, I—…" Ludvig hesitated. "What if…? What if I _wasn't_ happy?"

"Then, I would do everything in my power to make you so, of course. I would do"—Meira's voice wobbled— _"anything_ to make you happy again because you deserve that and so much more."

"Anything?" Ludvig challenge. "You promise on your role as a Star Queen and the future Clan Leader you would do anything?"

 _DRIP._

"I promise," Meira said, voice soft and broken yet full of verity.

 _DROP._

Strides forward.

"Then, _Meira…"_

Meira's eyes widened when she found herself being spun around. She froze when Ludvig's dark eyes captured her own with something in them that made her heart fluttered and her mind blank. There was so much in those eyes, so much raw feeling.

"… _be with me."_

Meira blinked out of her shock. _"What?"_

" _Be with me,"_ Ludvig repeated in the same passion as before. "Be with me, Meira, stay with me. Be my wife before God. _Be my lady."_

Meira's eyes widened before they narrowed in fury. She shoved him away from her only to joust him with her finger. "How _dare_ you!" she seethed. "You ask another woman to play mistress when you have a fiancé ready for your hand in marriage? You ask me, a _Heartfilia,_ to stoop so low to become a union breaker, a common _whore?"_

 _DRIP._

Ludvig stumbled back when Meira pushed against his chest. "My Lady—!"

 _DROP._

Meira did not hold back her rage as she swept up fallen leaves and threw them at Ludvig. _"How dare you!"_ she screamed. "You are nothing more than a filthy sailor not satisfied with the vessel you have! You are _worse_ than the scum of this realm to ask me to play your slut and spread my legs when your wife turns her cheek! How _dare_ y-you!"

 _DRIP._

Ludvig's gaze softened as Meira beat on his chest.

 _DROP._

Meira shut her eyes as she landed hit after hit. "You ho-horrible cretin! You _disgust_ me!" she yelled at him. She felt his hands wipe away her hot tears. "How could you ask of me to do such a thing? How could you play my heart like a fiddle and plunder it all in one go? How could you! You vile man!"

Ludvig's arms wrapped around her and he guided her face into his shoulder. She refused to hug him, but she lost control and sobbed into his shoulder.

"How could you," she wept. "How _could_ you…"

Ludvig smiled a little. "My brave Meira… My sweet, beautiful Meira… You are not a whore or a union-breaker. You are a bright and shining Star Queen who deserves the moon at her feet and the stars bowing to her."

Meira pulled away to look up at him, tears and all. "Then, why ask me to play such a villain?" she cried. "Do you truly do so to spite me before my leave?"

Ludvig held Meira's face in his hands and thumbed her tears. "No, my Lady, it is quite the contrary," he calmed. "As of now, I am a free man unbound by the confines of a loveless engagement and unhappy fiancé."

Meira shook her head. "You're lying," she accused.

"I challenge you to find my lie," Ludvig dared. "You may question Maria, send her a letter even. But, she will speak the truth as well of our broken engagement."

Meira searched Ludvig's eyes for an answer, yet still asked her question. "But, why? Your family… They will—!"

"Understand," Ludvig assured. "I have already sent them a letter with a new proposal on how to keep our family name—with Lady Elizabeth's consent, of course."

Meira suddenly grew wary. "What do you mean?"

Ludvig explained: "When I was trapped below, Lady Elizabeth shared her tragic tale of her lost lady love to me. She, too, hails from noble blood with expectations to marry a man even if her heart belongs with women."

Meira's eyes rounded. "Does her family threaten to disown her if she takes a wife? How could they? That is _completely barbaric—!"_

" _Shhh,_ my Lady," Ludvig gently hushed, placing a thumb on her lips. He reveled in Meira's soft blush. "Allow me to finish my tale. Do not fret for Lady Elizabeth. Her family does not press her hand in marriage, but it _is_ expected in society. So, we plotted. As she is a fellow scholar, we will have a chance encounter when I visit Minstrel for to meet with another runologist professor I know at one of the universities there. We will allegedly be taken with one another and I will begin the courtship—"

"So, in the end, you two will wed," Meira cut in, seething. She shoved away Ludvig's hand and tried to wriggle out of his grip. "I extend my utmost happiness to you, Sir Ludvig, for finding another bride. Now, if you would just unhand m—!"

Never did Meira think Ludvig would kiss her to silence her.

It was obvious this was a first kiss for Ludvig, but he pushed past his awkwardness to award Meira the kiss she deserved. He took charge of her lower lip while Meira sank into his upper one, her hands wrapping around his neck, their eyes closed at the bliss of their first display of affection.

Ludvig seemed to realize what he had done for he hastily pulled away, a spluttering mess. "Gadzooks, my Lady, my apologies for the kiss without your consent," he was quick to say. "I did not mean to insult you, I—!"

Now it was Meira's turn to place a finger on his lips, a grin about her that of a cat. "The only insult is you retreating all too fast," she murmured to him, voice dipping low. However, reality snapped her back in place and she was mad again, pushing away from him. "But, you can _not_ silence me like that when you are to court another woman!" she snapped.

Ludvig blinked. Then, he broke into laughter.

Meira glared at him. "You think my fury is funny? Perhaps my _whip_ will be a _circus."_

Ludvig did his best to contain his laughter but not his grin. "Did my Lady not hear me say Lady Elizabeth is a lover of women rather than men?"

Meira froze. Then, she blushed hotly. "A-Ah, yes… I had… _forgotten_ that…"

Ludvig swept Meira into his arms once again and lifted an eyebrow. "May I continue to tell you my plot or will you interrupt me again?"

Meira hmphed, but she waved her hand.

Ludvig went on: "As I was saying, I will begin the courtship ritual on Lady Elizabeth while we simultaneously look for her lost lover, Miss Tilly. Once we have bought back Miss Tilly's freedom, we will announce our engagement. However, this is where it gets tricky. We will be forced to wed in the Catholic Church, but we will lie about our marriage license. In reality, Lady Elizabeth will marry Miss Tilly upon the approval of a very good friend of the family who sees any type of love as the approved will of God, something rare indeed. I have assured Lady Elizabeth, while we will be pressured into producing heirs, we shall only have one child, regardless of the sex. I will be a dutiful father and pretend husband, but, I turned down the offer to find a true wife of my own." When Meira raised her eyebrows as though to ask if she could speak, Ludvig kissed her forehead with the high he felt from the kiss still there. "You may speak."

Meira was silent for two beats. "I am at a loss," she admitted. "You would do all this for a woman you do not know. You would help her find her true love." She tipped her head. "Why?"

"She is helping me as well with our marriage," Ludvig reminded. "But, to answer your question, she reminds me of me. She is a fellow scholar with a passion for Magic and life outside the boundaries of this realm's physics. She loved a person she should not have even when her hand was forced in marriage. But, she said something to be that made me want to help her."

Meira could not help it. "What?"

Ludvig remember the sober look in Eliza's eyes as she told him, _"But, there is a difference between you and I. While we love who we should not, you have the chance to do something about—to_ _ **act.**_ _My chance may be gone. My Tilly may be swept into slavery. Even if I found her, her love for me may be gone. And, even if she loved me, our love would be secret. But your love is_ _ **right in front of you."**_

She had turned to him with eyes that spoke so much wisdom and pain. _"Do not take advantage of such an opportunity._ _ **Seize**_ _it. Love her for the ones like me who cannot love anymore."_

"Ludvig?"

He blinked out of his memories to see Meira—all of her. He saw how the moon kissed her golden hair. He saw of the stars reflected in her eyes and carried her concern. He saw the paleness of her skin and the pretty flushes of her cheeks. He saw her, all of her—

—and he could not get enough.

"She told me to seize the chance I have with you," Ludvig confessed, "for there are many who would die for a chance to be with their love. I agree with her. I cannot in good conscience sit by and let you walk away from my life without professing my feelings." He blushed, but he kept going. "You deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know _my_ truth."

Meira tried shaking her head. "Ludvig, no…"

" _Shhh,"_ Ludvig hushed, letting his hand caress her cheek. "Please, my Lady, let me speak my truth."

"You do not have to for I already know." A tear glided down Meira's cheek as she leaned into his touch. "I know, Ludvig. I have _always_ known. I have always with you too."

Dark eyes sparkled. "My Lady… No… _Meira,"_ he breathed. "I am a selfish man, a vile man indeed, but I still must ask. I ask of you to stay with me until your leave. To be with me like we have a forever in our future."

Meira laughed incredulously. "And, then, what?" she wanted to know. "We go our separate ways like nothing happened? Like we did not spend our days giving into feeling time and time again?" She sadly smiled. "I cannot be asked to just forget such a thing."

"Then, _don't."_ Ludvig's voice grew rough with emotion. "Don't forget. Our departures mean not for us to forget. It means for us to always remember these next few days." He took her hands into his and thumbed her knuckles. "Just say, 'yes', Meira. Be with me until our time is up. Make memories with me. You promised you would fulfill any wish of mine to make me happy and _this_ is my heart's wish."

Meira closed her eyes, swallowing. "This isn't fair," she whispered.

"I know," Ludvig whispered back. "None of this is fair. Maybe in another lifetime, our reincarnations will find each other and be given the chance of the eternal bond we could never get. But, in _this_ life, I beg of you being the selfish man I am…"—he leaned his forehead onto hers—" _stay with me."_

Their breathing were not in-sync, but their hearts were. The forest and starry sky waited in bated breath for Meira's answers.

" _Yes."_

Ludvig pulled away for wide eyes to stare down at Meira. "What did you say?"

Meira opened her eyes as a soft beam overtook her lips. _"Yes."_ She seemed more excited and jumped to embrace him and he spun her around in his glee. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" As Ludvig slowed to set her down, Meira kept her hands locked behind his neck. _"Oui, si, sé, ja, sim, da_ —in every language, in every way… _yes,_ Ludvig. Make me your lover for the time we have together."

Ludvig dipped his head down to capture her into another kiss. It was longer than the last with no urgent need behind it. It was soft like their blossoming romance and a testament to the beginning of something that would end all too soon. They both pulled away when the timing felt right and their eyes opened for love to connect dark and chocolate.

"Your home or mine?" Ludvig asked huskily.

"Mine. We may be as loud as we desire without rumors spreading," Meira promised, body flushing at the way Ludvig looked at her. "We will ride to gather your things once we finish tonight."

Ludvig ran a hand down Meira's hair and her back, taking in the little gasp she gave. "What if I cannot wait until sun up?" he rasped. "I am a selfish man, Meira, and when I have my Lady so close to me, teasing me like this—"

"'Teasing'?" Meira squawked. "I am no tease, mind you!"

"You are to _me,"_ Ludvig growled lowly, hands dipping lower. Meira jumped a bit and pressed into him, though her eyes widened at what she felt only to hood themselves at the implications. "So, I ask again: _mine or yours?"_

Meira gulped. "We need to make sure Lu- _Lunaahhh..."_ Her eyes fluttered close when Ludvig's mouth pressed onto her neck to leave an open kiss. "W-We need to make sure— _oh_ —that they get home _saaah_ …safely…"

"And we _will,"_ Ludvig promised, giving her another open-mouthed neck kiss. A finger delicately ran up and down Meira's side. "But, as of now, you are my Lady and I am impatient to have you. You have tempted me ever since you got deliriously drunk at that pub you invited me to and threw yourself at me, demanding for me to give you attention." He smirked onto her skin. "You asked me to carry you everywhere and tried to disrobe when I helped you to my home. Do you remember that, _my Lady?"_

Meira panted. "N-Now who is being a tease?" she goaded, shuttering when Ludvig's hand dipped further down.

"I'm not like you," Ludvig rumbled, switching to the other side of her neck. "I'm not a little tease. But, I am an impatient man."

Meira shamelessly tilted her head to give him better access. "You are not supposed to join with a woman until your wedding night with your true bride, you know," she gasped. "It is seen as a sin in the eyes of God and a scandal among nobles."

Ludvig chuckled. "Good thing I am not a man of God." He tease Meira's skin with his teeth and nearly groaned when she shook against him. "What will it be, my Lady?" He pulled away to see Meira's close eyes as she tried to control herself.

"If we are quick, there is a small one-bedroom shed Alarick has near the barn further down the pa—"

Ludvig was already tugging Meira down the path. "Then, we must not waste anymore moonlight," he decided.

Meira let him lead her, blushing profusely. "We have no time for making gentle love like fresh virgins," she warned.

"Gadzooks then," Ludvig said, smirking, "I suppose you will have to enjoy the roughness of a touch-starved man as your first time, _my Lady."_

°•°•°•°

Luna watched the festivities from the comfort of the rocking chair on the back porch. Icarus lay at her feet like a faithful doggish companion, chewing on a bone. It was amusing to see him act so much like a regular dog, but Luna had not the heart to tell him. She had her bag at her side with her Compact in hand. The battery had died, but she held it as a reminder.

" _And_ _ **then**_ _Gale and I go home? We're done?"_

" _That is up to you."_ Luna remembered Faven shaking her head. " _I would not say 'stuck'. However, if you continue this mindset, you shall be."_ And, then, Faven had a smile full of secrets. _"Fare thee well, Luna, Icarus. We will meet again. Fate wills it so. Study the past if you divine the future."_

"'Study the past if you divine the future'," Luna recited as her finger trailed along her Compact.

"Confucius said that."

Luna looked up to see Gabriel stepping up the porch. Icarus left his head and his tail wagged as Gabriel offered him roasted mutton that he immediately tore into. Gabriel then offer Luna a mug which she gladly took. He plopped onto the other rocking chair with his mug and a plate of grapes. Luna peered uneasily into the mug.

Gabriel glanced at her and grinned. "Don't worry. Yours is straight juice, nothing short of virgin."

Luna sniffed the drink and took a sip. To her delight, it was a strawberry juice.

As Luna drank, Gabriel spoke, "Confucius was a great philosopher with many ideals and a religion I respect. He has many quotes I find myself adhering."

"Luke knows a lot about him," Luna admitted. "His favorite Confucius quote is, 'Wherever you go, go with all your heart'."

"Aye. Tis a good quote," Gabriel agreed. "I favor 'It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop'. Served me well when I fell behind on my Magic studies and dealing with Master."

Luna hummed and fingered the rim of her mug.

Gabriel glanced at the Compact. "Oh, right. That thing is your psychic Lacrima?"

Luna simpered. "It's my Compact. It's like, um… It's like a Lacrima that can help you talk to people and has all the answers to any question."

Gabriel perked. "How about how to make my womanizing father end his ways?"

"Yup. Still answers," Luna assured.

"The future sounds so promising," Gabriel had to confess. "You have much technology and freedoms we could not even imagine."

Luna's amusement dampened at the mention of her present. "Yeah… It's a lot more different," she supposed in a heaved sigh.

Gabriel took notice of this changed mood and frowned, looking out into the field. "You have things on your mind," he acknowledged.

Luna shrugged. "It's just that… Well, Gale and I basically did all we could. We saved the past. And, what's our reward? We're stuck here. We can't go home. But, I _want_ to go home. I _want_ to be with my mama and papa and Igneel and Nashi and Luke… I have a family and a guild. Both of us do. We can't _stay_ here."

Gabriel nodded. "No, you can't. But as Confucius says, 'It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop'. You can't stop now even if everything looks improbable. A solution will present itself. It _will."_

Icarus whined at Luna's sadness and sat up to put his head in her lap. Luna caved and scratched between his ears. "Yeah, maybe," she muttered, unconvinced.

Gabriel sighed and his eyes caught curiosity and envy across the way. He grinned and nodded. Turning back to Luna, he said, "You may not believe me now, but you will soon. Trust in Fate and Lady Luck. They have smiled down on you and will continue to do so." He got up from the rocking chair and made his way down from the porch.

Luna sighed pitifully. "Do _you_ think there's a way, Icarus?"

Icarus lolled his head.

 _Perhaps there is a way. But, if there is, I do not have a clue as to what._

"I figured you'd say that," Luna confessed.

"'Say' what?"

Luna groaned as Gale, now, came up onto the porch to take Gabriel's old spot. "Why can't any of you leave me alone?" she cried.

Gale made a face. "I saved your life, y'know, so I demand a bit more respect."

Luna rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. "Gale Redfox, you're my hero," she said in a nasally voice.

Gale barked a laugh as he took to rocking. "Yeah, thanks, Fry, for the praise." He lifted his mug. "So, uh, let's just say for the Hell of it your auntie and Ludvig were hooking up. Opinion?"

Gale took a gulp as Luna wrinkled her nose. "That means doing _it,_ right? I mean…" She screwed up her face at the thought of it. "It's… _gross_ to think about it, but I really ship them, so I'd be happy for them?"

Gale grinned into his drink. "Good to know." He took another sip. "So, uh… What's the deal with you and my ancestor?"

"The deal?" Luna echoed. "Um… Nothing, I guess. He was the one to find my when I crashed into the woods, him and Lost. He helped me and so did his papa." She smiled to herself. "Gabriel's been a big help to me. I don't really think I would've done all this without him. You see, he's the one who introduced me to Ludvig and Auntie Meira. He hugged me when I cried and listened to me when I didn't even know I needed him to. It's like I've known him my whole life."

Gale paused in his drinking to study Luna's unsuppressed fondness. "He's that good of a guy, huh?" He settled back and began to rock again. "Welp, he _is_ pretty much me. _I'm_ just the cool version."

Luna laughed into a hand. "Yeah. Cool, but secretly a nerd."

" _I am not, woman!"_

Gale sunk down and huffed while Luna giggled. "I swear… One of these days, Blondie-girl, one of these days…" And he went back to his drink.

Luna's giggling died down and she looked to the side. "Days of the past or our present?"

Gale paused.

"We'll never make it back," Luna whispered. "I shouldn't be regretting our choice to come here and save the past, but I do and I feel _terrible_ about it. I'm scared we're never going to get home. I'm scared we're going to be stuck here." A tear shed and Luna sniffed, wiping it away. "Some Fairy Tail Mage I am."

Gale rested his mug on his lap. "Didn't you say being scared is okay?" he recalled. "It's _fine_ to be scared of the unknown. I mean, you have the freaks who get off on the unknown, but being scared of not knowing? Our moms start getting hysterical if we don't answer their first call within twenty seconds. I think you being legit freaked about us being stuck in the past isn't _as_ horrible as you think."

"How are you so calm with this?" Luna inquired. "Don't you want to get home?"

Gale shrugged. "Blondie, I've nearly died three times, been dropped some pretty heavy shit, was converted into a baby Slayer, and saw my grandfather. Honestly? I'm feeling pretty numb." He looked down at his mug. "Or maybe it's the moonshine…"

Luna eyed Gale's pendant. "So you're like your papa now?"

" _Eh."_ Gale made a so-so motion with his hand. "Like, yes? But, also, no. There's a lot about Slayers of all types that I have no clue about. I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I'm one of them."

"But, what type _are_ you?"

"Plant-slash-Nature-slash-earth. Nothing fantastic."

Luna snorted. "Only _you_ would be given an amazing gift and dismiss it like that."

"I'm chalking it up to being in shock," Gale decided. "It'll hit me at three in the morning probably a couple days from now. But, for now, I'm enjoying the calm before the storm." He combed his hair back. "I know our situation is shit, but let's take a look at all the good." He ticked off a finger. "You got to see Margaret Town at its prime."

"And got made fun of for my weight," Luna remembered, still irked.

" _Mmm_ … Misinterpreted my words, but we'll let you have that," Gale supposed, grinning at Luna's puffed cheeks. "We met the time-traveling bunny and toured the city."

"I met Nerd Gale," Luna recalled, gleeful.

Gale shot her a look. _"Moving forward,"_ he stressed, "you forced me to watch _River City_ until the wee hours in the mornin'."

Luna gasped. "I did _not—!"_

" _Then,_ you make me get out of bed. You _make me_ go to the festival—"

"How did I 'make' you—?"

"And _then_ a new guy comes _waltzing in_ and you _abandon_ me—"

"Hey! I did _not_ abandon you!" Luna argued vehemently, pointing a finger at him. " _You_ were dead on your feet, so chill _out,_ okay?"

Gale smirked. "There's my girl. You had me worried I lost her to some emo chick who shops at New Topic and Jenson's."

Luna became exasperated. "I'm _so sorry_ I'm worried about our way home. So _sorry_ I'm in a mood. _My bad_ I'm not happy all the time. _Deepest sorries,_ Gale, _really,_ I'm such a mood ruiner," she seethed. She shot up from her rocking chair and grabbed her skirts with Icarus scrambling to his feet. "How about we don't talk unless we have to, okay?" She stormed away—

—only for Gale to catch her elbow.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry," he chortled. "C'mon, Blondie, bring it back here. Don't get angry. I'm just being an asshole."

Luna warily sat back down with Icarus planting himself firmly between the two, displeased Gale upset his mistress.

Gale sobered himself. "Thank you. Look, Blondie, you know as well as I do we can't think a solution will drop into our laps. We have to be reasonable here and think. Our parents got out of a handful of situations because of impulse and luck. They basically went through anything inconceivable. So, think. What would they do in times like this?"

Luna deeply thought on that question. "Well, let's see… I don't remember any time-traveling stories…Unless you count that weird Edolas thing when they came back the same day they left."

Gale snapped his fingers. "Remember the GMGs way back in X-seven-nine-one? Maybe your parents told you about it?"

Luna wracked her brain, then shook her head. "Uh-uh. Why?"

"Well, if my memory is right and we all know it is, then that story was about the future. Someone created a device to go to and from the future and the past. It was called the…the, uh…" Gale grunted in frustration. "C'mon, it was the…Eclipse Gate! It was the Eclipse Gate, yeah! It used the power of all the Zodiacs on an eclipse with a bit of Black Magic to connect two time periods!"

Luna and Gale were grinning ear-to-ear.

"Blondie, we're goin' home!" Gale told her. He got up and Luna squealed when he easily tugged her off the rocking chair and swung her around. "We're going back to the future, Doc! We're goin' home!"

Luna hollered her happiness while Icarus barked, circling them. Once Gale set her down, Luna lifted the skirt of her dress to flood down the porch and race to Leo, shouting for him. Leo and Aries had been talking when the Great Lion Spirit heard Luna and dismissed the conversation to greet her warmly. "My little moon," he began, "what, pray tell, may I—?"

"Uncle Loke—I-I mean Uncle Leo, we found a way home!" Luna rushed.

It seemed everyone had heard Luna's words and murmured excitement. Leo's eyes sparkled. "That is wonderful news!"

Luna beamed. "I know!" She beckoned Gale. "Come on! Explain it to them!"

Gale casually stood by Luna's side. "It's something called an Eclipse Gate that can connect two timelines," he explained. He noticed the Spirits stiffened at the mention. "But something tells me you already knew that…"

Luna frowned. "Uncle Leo, is that true?"

Leo sighed. "The Eclipse Gate is not something Star Spirits take lightly," he admitted. "The gate you speak of takes not only the power of all twelve Zodiacs but a great deal of power from the Star Maiden or Monk whom activates it. Once more, an eclipse must be at its peak for the gate to activate just right. If the eclipse is off-center by just a little, the entire gate will be unstable."

"Well… When's the next eclipse?" Luna asked. "It can't be far, right?" She looked around to see the Spirits with their eyes averted from her. Panic hit her. "It's not…right? We can go home?"

"My niece, it is not that simple."

Luna and Gale looked to see Meira and Ludvig returning. Ludvig was trying to fix his tailcoat while Meira had let her hair run free once more. A grave look overcame her as she glided to Luna.

"Why isn't it _ever_ that simple?" Luna demanded, frustrated. "That's our _only way home!"_

Meira held Luna's shoulders. "I know, my starling, but like all Ancient Magic, the cost is high. Without an eclipse to keep both timelines stable, the chance of you and Gale dying on your way to a timeline is high. We may accidentally connect you to an alternate timeline. Who is to say? But the cost is too great for us to take that chance."

Luna's bottom lip trembled. "I want to go _home,_ " she whimpered. "I love being here with you and everyone, _but we need to go home."_

Meira curled Luna right under her bosom and into a hug. "I know, my star, _I know,"_ she murmured, tone soft. "We will find a way."

Grass crackled.

 _Can we help?_

Luna sniffed and broke away from Meira to look up and find the Guardians approaching the edge of the party (Nayda looked wary of Aquarius). Erion came forth with eyes determined and locked on Luna.

 _There is no eclipse in sight for many cycles,_ he told her, _but my sister and I can stabilize the gate with our own Magic._

 _Yes,_ Nayda piped up. _It is the least Brother and I can do for kind Little Mother._ She dipped her head. _I want Little Mother happy. Little Mother saved me. Save Little Mother._

Luna's eyes glistened. "Nayda…" She looked at Leo. "Can they help? Will it work?"

"They're essentially deities with as strong spiritual energy as His Majesty," Leo compared. "Whether they stabilize the gate or not is their choice, but I have no doubt they have the ability to do so." He looked at Meira. "But, it _is_ a matter of how you will be able to handle the lash-back. It could _drain_ you. You could contract Magic Deficiency Disease or _worse_ —an Anti-Ethernano Tumor."

Meira placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'm not afraid of a little sickness so long as my descendant and her friend return safely." She looked at all her spirits. "She is a Heartfilia, a friend of spirits and daughter of the stars. Will you not help the same bloodline you have sworn oath to protect?"

Luna grew perplexed.

 _Wait. They swore an oath to my mama's family?_

Taurus stepped forward. "We would _never_ turn our backs on her or you, Mistress," he rumbled. "But, your Magic is not as strong as it should be. We only want you to be careful."

"There is no time to be careful; there is only time for action," Meira said sharply. "I refuse to order you all, so I _implore_ you—help me get them home."

The spirits did not hesitate to straighten themselves and murmur their agreements. Capricorn came forth with a nod. "We will _aaaaaaaaall_ make sure _Laaaaady_ _Lunaaaaaa_ _aaand_ _Maaaaaaaster_ Gale get home."

Luna felt her heart lighten. "You guys…"

Meira smiled. "Excellent!" She turned to Luna. "Now, your mother possesses all twelve Zodiac keys. All we have to do is communicate with her and"—she shot a look at Ludvig—"that should not be hard, right, Ludvig?"

Luna was still reeling from the statement of her mother's keys. "Wait… My mama doesn't—"

"Hold up," Gale interrupted. "We can speak to people in the future and you didn't _tell_ us?"

Ludvig blushed. "It is mere theory," he told him, "simple speculation. I acquired a Magic Diary founded by two of our archaeologists in which, no matter the ink you use, your words disappear."

Eliza perked at that. "I've heard of this mysterious diary. They call it Ellis' Diary after J. M. Ellis, one of the first idealist physicians to study time and argue of its nonexistence. He was a professor and high-ranking Mage of Mildian," she remembered. "That diary exists?"

Ludvig nodded. "It was recovered in Ellis' personal study in Mildian. We made sure to test the diary to discover its Magic Potency that many theorize to be a Time Link, the same type of spell Time Flowers have. And, from that, we have tried to write in the diary."

"Well, have you ever _gotten_ a response?" Gale checked.

Ludvig shook his head. "Well, no—"

Gale huffed loudly and threw his hands up. "Shit, then how are we supposed to know this actually works? And, if this 'Magic Diary' is anything like how I think it is, that would mean Aunt Lucy has to have the diary which she _doesn't have._ So, congratulations! This plan is _bullshit!"_

"Why does Mama need to be involved?" Luna questioned.

Gale ran a hand down his mouth. "So, from what I hear, we have literally two options," he said, ignoring Luna. "Well, one, I should say." He looked over at Meira. "Your descendant, Blondie's mom from an alternate timeline, was able to open the gate with her Magic alone at the cost of draining every person on the other side or so my mom told me. Without Aunt Luce and Aunt Yuki on the other side to open the gate, we're gonna have to open the gate somewhere out of the way."

"Like on the border of Margaret Town!" Luna chimed in.

 _That could work,_ Icarus supposed. _Should anything bode badly, the lash back will not affect any wizard within the radius._

Ludvig gently turned Meira to him. "Are you certain about this, my Lady? I don't wish for you to fall gravely ill when our time is short enough."

Meira took Ludvig's hand and kissed his palm, smiling at his blush. "If I fall sick, I entrust you to become my personal doctor, _sir."_

Ludvig's eyes darkened. "I would be delighted to, _my Lady."_

Luna's eyes flickered between her ancestor and the runologist until realization kicked in and her jaw dropped. "Oh, my God…" she gasped. She pointed at the couple. "You two… Oh, my… _Shut – up…"_

Meira's eyebrows furrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

Gale groaned. "Don't sweat it, Auntie M. 'Shut up' doesn't always mean, well…'shut up'. It's like the white girl basic term for 'I am shooketh'."

Meira understood that and took delight when Ludvig took to half hugging her from behind and his lips kissed her cheek. "Yes, my little starling, we are—"

"Together," Ludvig finished, nose brushing against Meira's temple and making her hum, closing her eyes, "in every way."

Luna squealed, physically jumping in the air, and rushed to hug them both, still shaking. _"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! You guys…!_ I'm so happy for you two!"

Kiki and Gabriel watched with matching sweatdrops as Jäger and Alarick sulked in darkness and mumbled, _"We are not worthy…"_

"Nice to see they're taking it so well," Kiki admitted dryly.

Meira clapped her hands. "We have work to do if we are to get these two home, my friends!" She brought out her keys and jingled them. "My spirits—it is time. _Tonight_ …we _ride."_

°•°•°•°

It did not take long for everyone to move to the outer boundaries of Margaret Town. Meira made a circle of her twelve Zodiacs and a ring of her Silver Keys beyond that. The horses had been safely tied up, away from this, and the McGarden Family was protected by Gabriel and Alarick's dugout for them. Ludvig remained close by with Meira in his arms.

"Are you _sure_ you will be all right?" Ludvig pressed.

Meira pecked his lips and hummed positively. "Have faith in me, Ludvig, and all shall be fine. We have Guardians on our side and with the moon bright and sky unclouded, the Star King has approved of this plan." She rubbed his arms and leaned in. Ludvig met her lips with a chaste kiss and then another. Meira smiled fondly. "Now, go. I do not wish for your Magic to drain you."

Ludvig sighed. "As my Lady desires." He pecked her forehead and reluctantly pulled away to walk over to the dugout.

Meira followed his movement with a sigh as Gale and Luna and Icarus stepped towards her, the Golems gone and Luna and Gale shouldering their bags. "I appreciate his worry, but I cannot help being worried myself," she admitted. "The secret of such a gateway is a Clan Leader secret. It shocks me I would ever have to use such a method." She looked at Gale and Luna. "But, I know I will not regret it."

"Thanks, Aunt Meira," Luna appreciated. "I'm sorry about what will happen though."

Meira waved a hand of dismissal. "It will be fine," she assured. "I may not be at full strength, but I will honor my promise and make sure you both arrive home."

" _Then, perhaps, I may offer assistance."_

Meira and Luna turned to see—

" _Faven?"_

Faven looked ethereal in the physical world as she had been when she appeared in the cave. She glided across the grass with a refined grace about her fit for a queen. The Guardians were more than thrilled at her arrival in the physical world and took to nuzzling their noses against her side as she passed them. She breezed over to Luna and Meira with a loving beam. _"Hello, Meira,"_ she greeted, voice soft and echoing.

Meira did not seem to be in shock at Faven's arrival. She looked more in awe. "I have heard my mother speak of how our ancestors walk the physical realm in times of need, but I never _dreamed_ to actually meet you here."

Faven nodded. _"With my children and Young Luna and all my kin keeping me strong in their hearts and memories as well as my personal key still not broken, I have a tether to the physical realm."_

"You're going to help us?" Luna asked.

" _Two Heartfilia women are better than one,"_ Faven told. _"I will lend as much power as I can give and accompany my children to the Spirit Realm afterwards. My involvement will significantly reduce the consequences of opening the Eclipse Gate."_ Her eyes drifted to the others in the dugout. _"I know the gate is a High Priestess secret, but I approve of what you did."_ Her eyes slid to Gale. _"I am surprised, however, an outsider thought of such a thing before."_

Luna glanced up at Gale who seemed oblivious to their conversation. "He can't see you?"

"See what?" Gale asked. "Who are you two talking to?"

" _Nay,"_ Faven confirmed, _"he cannot. He does not need to."_ She offered a hand to Meira. _"Come, future Clan Leader, and let us begin."_

Meira took Faven's hand. "Yes, of course."

Gale looked creeped out to see Meira grabbing onto something that was not there. "Oh, Lord, is your spirit-ghost-ancestor back?"

Luna chuckled. "Spirit, not ghost," she corrected. "And, yeah, she is. She's going to help us."

Gale rubbed an eye. "Yeah, okay, when we get back, I need a fat nap for the next century to get over and process so much of this shit," he muttered.

Luna grabbed his hand and led him away with Icarus trailing behind. "Come on, cranky, let's go."

Meira and Faven settled themselves within the circle and the Guardians took their post. Luna stopped Gale and Icarus just beyond the silver ring as Meira said, "We will begin the process, but once the Magic activates, you will have a short time to switch with me and be transported."

" _In modern day language, the gate is similar to a wormhole,"_ Faven explained. _"It can go across time and space, but it was intended for only the Star Maiden who summoned the gate to be the one to use it. Have your wits about you and be swift."_ She looked at Meira. _"You as well. If you get swept up into the gate—"_

"I will not, ancestor," Meira promised. "I have a man right there who is nervously waiting for me so we may have days to grow our newfound love. I will make sure I move in time."

Faven smiled and nodded. She glided onto her knees and Meira mirrored her actions. Their hands met to intertwine and their eyes closed in unison. They need not say a word for the Key of the Golden Lion to glow first with his symbol burning. Within seconds, on either side, the Zodiac Keys burned gold with their symbols burning their choice color. The Silver Keys glistened bright silver to join and there was a noticeable hush in the forest to greet the hums of the spirits.

And the moon was still bright.

Nayda and Erion allowed sea blue and sky blue respectively to glow through their eyes. Their Magic Aura outlined their bodies and sprinkled off them. Their fur and feathers ruffled as a mysterious wind picked up.

Meira and Faven found their loose hair swaying in this wind as their sunset Magic embraced them and fed off the energy of spirits. They looked like priestesses praying to their gods and receiving a blessing for their sacrifice.

And the moon was still bright.

Like it was planned, the Silver Keys one-by-one began to connect themselves with lines of glowing silver. When they touched the Gold Keys, golden lines wove intricately to and intertwined with silver to forge a new Magic Circle. The sun was a brilliant gold while the moon was a brilliant silver. Where the two crossed as bronze to signify their union, their balance in the world. Ancient symbols for _Mother_ and _Father_ , _Sister_ and _Brother_ were written out in Magic with details of the gate, but it was all too beautiful to decipher.

Nayda purred as sea blue shot from her chest and onto the Magic Circle. The entire circle pulsated and you could see thin traces of her Magic within each careful line.

Erion's chest rumbled as sky blue shot from it and onto the Magic Circle. The entire circle pulsed and Erion's Magic merged with the Celestial Spirit Magic already in the works.

Luna's eyes gleamed, awestruck. _"Wow_ … This is the true power of a Star Queen…"

Meira and Faven may have spoken in unison but the voices of each spirit spoke with them, adding their harmony: _"I ask of thee to open the gateway between Time and Space… O, Creator, O Stars, grant thy prayer and create the gate that will transcend the confines of this realm…"_

The sheen from the Magic Circle glowed even brighter to the point where you had to squint your eyes or look away out of fear your sight would be blinded.

The moon was still bright.

" _Activate…!"_ Meira, Faven, and the spirits cried. _"Gateway of the Stars!"_

Something winked within the dark sky.

Faven snapped her eyes open and let go of Meira who quickly gathered her skirt. " _Now!"_ she roared. _"The gate is opening!"_

Luna took Gale's hand—

—and everything went by so fast, yet so slow.

Meira sprinted out of the Star Field, yet it felt like she was going so slow. As Luna brushed past her, she allowed herself a final smile.

 _Good-bye, Young Luna. Lest us meet again in the Spirit Realm._

The winking suddenly expanded into a field of rainbowesque colors of the galaxy and flooded down below.

Luna crossed into the Star Field with Gale and Icarus at her sides. Her eyes met with Faven's briefly and she saw her mouth move.

" _See you soon,_ _ **Luna Heartfilia-Dragneel."**_

The rush of energy hit—

—and Gale, Luna, and Icarus found themselves evaporating at the hands of the galaxy and moving with it back into the stars.

And the moon was still bright.

* * *

 _Love you Love you Love you_

 _himitsu no I love you_

 _naisho no kisu wa imitation?_

 _toke nai mahō mitai ni torawarete so crazy for you_

•

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _shibireru love session_

 _aimai na sono motion_

 _sō sa konya wa fiction_

 _kimi wa marude illusion_

 _tame rau love session_

 _gōin na sono motion_

 _Unbreakable magic_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Even if the battles are over and the war is one, our heroes still have to deal with the fallout of their actions. Tune in next time to _Fairy Adventure!_

* * *

Chibi-Luna glides into the class with a spring in her step like the world was good again. "Good day, class!"

"Good day, Teacher!" the students trill. "What are we learning today?"

Chibi-Luna grins. "Today, class, we're learning about Celestial Spirits!" As the class _oohs_ and _aahs_ , Chibi-Luna pulls down a chart that looks like a dart board except each ring contains the faces of spirits. The first ring has the faces of known spirits with Silver Keys, the second ring contains the Golden Zodiacs, and the third and innermost contain the Celestial Spirit King nicknamed _Mustache Guy_. "As you all knows, Celestial Spirits are divided into two class based on Silver and Gold Keys. But, did you know that the Silver Keys have their own structure." She pulls down another chart to show a pyramid structure. "Celestial Spirits with Silver Keys are ranked based off Magic Power and attainability. For example…" And she whistles.

Icarus trots in with Plue on his back and the class gushes over the arrival of real Celestial Spirits. Plue leaps off Icarus, still shaking, while Icarus sits down and pants like a normal dog.

Chibi-Luna pats Plue's head lovingly and the Celestial Spirit eagerly melts under her touch. "Canis Major spirits are easily accessible with little Magic Power. In fact, any person could summon a Nikora Spirit—though, if they don't have control over their Magic, they may end up deformed." She nods at Plue. Plue poofs himself and comes back as a heavily deformed version with his head squished and his body half melted. The class giggles at his theatrics and Plue poofs back into his normal form, eager for more attention.

Chibi-Luna comes to Icarus who licks her face. She smiles, strokes his fur, and explains, "A Clifford Spirit are still attainable, but not as much as the Nikora Spirit. They have greater Magic Power which means a Mage needs great control, especially since a Clifford can shift between their normal form and their Dog Form." She backs up. Icarus poofs himself into a husky-malamute hybrid, making everyone _aw_ when he flops on his stomach for a belly rub.

A student raises her hand. "Teach? How many forms can a Celestial Spirit take?"

"Good question," Chibi-Luna praises. "A Celestial Spirit is bond to the type of spirit they are. As long as their form still represents their spirit, they can shift into one to three forms, varying by spirit. For example, a Dragon Spirit can shift between Dragon and Man Form while the Leo Spirit can shift between Man, Cat, and Lion. A human-based spirit can only stay as a human, unfortunately, but their Magic more than makes up for that."

A student laughs and asks, "Hey, teach! Is your dog housebroken?"

Icarus shifts back into his original form to growl at the student who besmirched him. Chibi-Luna nervously sweats as she holds Icarus back from attacking her student. "Oh, look! Time goes by so fast! Next time, on _Fairy Adventure_ : **FESTIVAL OF GRATITUDE!"** Chibi-Luna yanks Icarus back. "Down, boy," she scolds. "Keep this up and I'm not letting you have any of Mama's leftovers."

Icarus whines at that instantly, ears down, and tail low. His claws scrape the ground as he wriggles, upset.

Chibi-Luna smirks in satisfaction. "Good boy."

Another student drawls, "Has your dog been checked for fleas yet?"

 _SNARL._

"Icarus, _heel!"_


	40. Adventure 040

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_ nor any work professional associated with it. All original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Last time, on Fairy Adventure, Gale and Luna made it back into the past to save it with Staralia and Meira. News channels across the country featured Ooba's rallying speech, but that doesn't stop the anti-Magic terrorists from hating on Ooba and the general public fearing Magic. With Elvin safely back at Lamia Scale, Wolfheim and his beast decide to go home with the certainty Elvin will seek them out someday. Gray Jaguar and the Mages separate for the time being, but hopefully, we'll see the agents once again. Nashi and Gary hashed it out in a one-sided fight while Igneel struggled to control himself around Mary Jane and her apologies. Seriously. What's the big deal between those two? After Igneel ran away with the Ice Devil on his tail, the Mages returned to Lamia Scale to catch up—even if that meant Mary Jane had to face her family. Gale and Luna make it up to the sky, but that's not enough when Meira could no longer keep up her spell. Heartfilia's trade places as Luna takes up Meira's place on Staralia's back. Before Nayda and Erion can destroy Margaret but good, Luna jumped into the fray and back into the Spirit Realm. Faven was there to help calm down Nayda and bring her children back to her. Staralia reluctantly accepted Sycaña's decision to allow Gale to become her Slayer with a push from Meira and now it was time to get Margaret back on track. So, when do our two heroes get to go home? As Nashi tried to figure out Mary Jane, Dazzler and her stirred up an conversation. Talk about awkward. Natsu caught up to Igneel and Gary, but Igneel's emotions are spiraling out of control with his desire to have Mary Jane back, but…what exactly happened? In the past, Margaret celebrates its victory with one last hoorah. Ludvig gathered the courage to tell Meira how he felt and she felt the same! Isn't that romantic? Luna still wanted to go home and, with Gale's quick-thinking, they can at the cost of the Eclipse Gate! That certainly rings a bell. Meira, Faven, and the Guardians agreed to perform the spell to get our young heroes home.

" _See you soon,_ _ **Luna Heartfilia-Dragneel."**_

Let's hope they made it to the right timeline! Geez, Ice Devil, cool it with the jealous boyfriend act…

* * *

The table was sober in the conference room Gajeel had an arm on the back of Levy's chair who was hunched over, hands in her scalp. Lucy had her hands locked and propped by her elbows with her forehead laying on her fingers. Natsu, who had gotten his scarf back, looked at the ceiling with a hand touching Lucy's thigh. Erza was at the head of the table, bandaged but fine, and Laxus stood at the corner of the room, wrapped in his jacket. Mystogan had taken to laying his head on a hand while Nashi kept her head down. Gary sat close to her with his eyes pained at too many things. Mary Jane looked uncomfortable with Igneel in the same room while Igneel fidgeted under Luke's supervision. Constantine was FaceCalled into the meeting on a Lacrima Screen.

Natsu spoke first. "And you guys are _sure_ that's what's goin' down?"

No one spoke.

Natsu's teeth gritted.

His fist clenched.

 _BANG._

Nashi flinched deeply and Mary Jane curled in on herself as Natsu left a char mark where his fist was.

"They're our kids," Lucy reminded humorously. "They are _definitely_ our kids."

"Damn right they are," Gajeel growled. "What the Hell were they thinkin', doing all this by themselves? They're _kids."_

"They did what Alternative Future Lucy and Levy did," Levy muttered. "We knew Luna and Gale had gone back to the past, but _this?_ They _deliberately_ went back again?" She tried to wrap her head around it. _"How? Why?"_

Mystogan cleared his throat. "Dimaria Yesta," he named. "In her state, she had hours to live. But, when we felt that fade of energy, she must have used the last of her Magic and life force to send them into the past one final time."

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed. "Did she do this just to mess with us? Does she still hate us?"

"Quite the contrary, Natsu," Erza said, "I believe she did this to atone for her sins. She must have believed if she helped Luna and Gale return to the past to save it, she could at least right a wrong."

"Or she damned those kids for death," Gajeel rumbled. "Her actions are clear, her motives ain't, and they don't matter. Our kids were throttled some odd centuries into the past."

"Mary Jane," Erza prompted, "from what was reported, in a dream, you connected with Luna regardless of the time-space boundaries. Can you tell us more about that?"

Mary Jane dipped her head, acutely aware of Igneel's stare. "Y-Yes, Master," she said quietly. "She told me she had found her ancestor Meira Heartfilia and Redfox ancestors. She had assured me she was safe and would do all she could to help Margaret."

"And _have_ you connected with her since?"

Mary Jane shook her head. _"No,_ Master."

Erza nodded, cataloguing each word. "And when going through reports, let us confirm Luna was last seen on the back of a Dragon while Gale was in Renner Park to fight against Bluenote." She sighed. "Both alibis sound completely crazy when I say them aloud."

"But it's the _truth!"_ Nashi blurted. "That's what happened!"

"We know, Nashi," Lucy soothed. "That's not what we're saying. But, when both masters are forced to give oral and written reports on detailed accounts to what happened, we have to explain the fact that not only was illegal use of Time Travel used, but we have witnessed the presence of a live Dragon. That will bring even more chaos into our mess. And the kids—" Her voice wobbled and Natsu sank his chin onto her shoulder for comfort.

"They're over four-hundred years in the past with no way to come home," Levy whispered. "How can that be possible? Gale and I argued before he left. How could I…?" She gave a shuttering exhale and Gajeel curled her into his side for support. "He was so angry with me and I…" She shook her head. "We were so close to losing him once and now we've lost him again, Gajeel," she wept.

Lucy stood up and briskly walked out of the room. No one but Natsu really paid attention to the way she walked out, chalking it to emotions. Natsu slowly rose from his seat to follow her.

Erza spoke, "We cannot count _anything_ out. Now, while there are no Time Mages even close to the late Dimaria or even Ultear's caliber, we must find alternative solutions. We can start…"

The door shut and Natsu drowned out the rest of the meeting as his eyes searched for his mate. She had disappeared from the empty hallway, but his nose and ears would find her.

Lucy, on the other hand, stumbled into the women's lavatory. She sniffled and wiped a tear away as she pulled out her Compact, not even checking to see if others shared the lavatory with her. She found the contact and pressed **CALL** , pacing the floor. More tears and sniffles escaped her, but she held it in as the line rung.

It was picked up.

" _Lucy! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice! How is everyone? What's going on? Are you—?"_

"Hisui," Lucy started, "are the Eclipse Gate remains still in the catacombs?"

A pause. _"Yes,"_ Hisui said slowly. _"All the remains are settled there since the Maginium is too resistant to break down. Why? What's going on? I have been watching the news and I only know—"_

"My baby is stuck in the past," Lucy blurted in a thinly-veiled cry.

Silence.

" _Luna is_ _ **where?"**_

"In the past, Hisui, she and Gale are stuck in the past," Lucy explained through her falling tears. "Dimaria… She helped them Time Travel over four centuries into the past and they have no way to get home and I just—" She stopped for a sob to escape her. "Hisui, I can't let them get stuck there. I _can't."_

" _And we_ _ **won't,**_ _Lucy."_ Hisui sounded a bit far and was shuffling around. _"I promise to help in anyway I can. I don't care_ _ **what**_ _my security team says. I am_ _ **coming**_ _to Margaret—"_

The Compact was taken from Lucy and she whipped around to see Natsu staring her down. The expression on his face made Lucy look on the ground as he said, "Thanks, Hisui, but that won't be necessary. We have it handled. Talk to ya later." He ended the call before Hisui could say anything else (only Natsu Dragneel would hang up on a queen) and looked at Lucy. He really looked at her. Then, he asked lowly, _"What_ _was_ _that?"_

Lucy squeezed her eyes closed.

" _What_ was _that,_ Lucy?" Natsu's calm tone was quickly turning into a growl of frustration at her silence. _"What the Hell was that!_ You were going to _open_ the Eclipse Gate after _full well knowing_ what would happen to you? You think Yukino would _actually agree_ to doing this? You think Hisui would've really let you reopen the same gate that nearly _destroyed_ the world?"

Lucy was quiet. Then, she divulged, "I wasn't going to ask Yukino to do this…"

"So, you were going to strain your own life force and make up for the lost keys just like your mom did," Natsu understood. _"Perfect_. You were going to _kill yourself_ to get our kids back. You think everyone would be _happy_ to learn you traded your life to get back our kids? You think _Luna_ would be _happy_ to see her own mom isn't there to welcome her home?"

Lucy's fists shook. _"No."_

"Can you even _imagine_ how guilty they would feel to know your death is on their hands?" Natsu demanded. _"Can you?"_

Lucy's teeth gritted. _"No."_

Natsu took a step forward. _"No?_ 'No' _what?"_

Lucy opened her eyes for teary chocolate to clash with hard onyx. "No, I _don't_ want _any of this_ for them!" she cried. "Our daughter is out there, Natsu! She's out there in a past where Dragons and Demons and Gods can kill her at any moment and we _can't_ protect her! She is out there and out of our reach! But I can bring her back—!"

"With your _life!"_ Natsu thundered. "That's too high of a price!"

"Our daughter is _priceless!"_ Lucy hissed. The fury of a worried mother was burning her chest. "I will do _whatever it takes_ to get her back to me! I don't _care_ what the cost is!"

"You don't, but I do!" Natsu shouted. "You can't do this, Lucy! You can't just decide this!"

" _Why?!"_ Lucy retorted. _"Why_ can't I—?"

" _Because I can't lose you again!"_

Lucy's eyes widened as she watched her husband pant in front of her with eyes harder than a Dragon's scale but with the pain of a father knowing he was useless.

Natsu held Lucy's cheeks. "I _can't_ lose you," he whispered. "I can't let you die—I _can't._ You _can't_ leave me, Lucy."

Lucy could not suppress how sad she felt at that. "Natsu…" She placed a hand over his.

"You're my _home,_ Lucy," Natsu breathed. "I can't have anyone take you away from me, not even yourself."

"And you _won't,"_ Lucy promised. "But Natsu, Luna and Gale…" More tears shed. "They _need_ to come home."

"Then, let's find a solution _together,"_ Natsu implored. He hugged her into his chest. "The gate isn't an option, especially if you're planning to use your own life to make up for the two missing keys. I need you alive and smiling. We have kids who needs us. You _can't_ be that reckless."

That was the wrong thing to say when Lucy pulled away, eyes narrowed. "Says the one who _disappears_ on me _constant—!"_

" _Shhhh,"_ Natsu hushed and smothered her into his chest. "Go on and cry, Lucy. But, once you're done, we'll find a way back to them together. We'll bring them home without it killing anything."

Lucy's eyes opened as she buried her forehead below Natsu's chin.

 _I'm sorry, Natsu. But, if we can't find a solution together, then I'll have no choice but to use the Eclipse Gate to bring them home._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _As I close my eyes_

 _Nokosu ato naku kobosu oto naku iku ate mo naku_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Ima mo kurikaeshite zanzou_

•

 _Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa_

 _Ienai mama de_

 _Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

 _Mou tozashite ikun da_

•

 _So now_

 _Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

 _My Nevereverland_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

'Little beast… Little beast…'

 _Elvin cracked his eyes open._

'Come, little beast… Come…'

 _Elvin opened his eyes. He found himself atop a pond of white with mists rolling around him. He was shirtless and without his tattoos, but his pointed ears and fangs remained. He looked around to see the softness of the wilderness around him._

'Little beast…'

 _Elvin turned as the wind blew. Before him stood a creature he had never seen before. It looked similar like a cross between a a Kumiho and a lioness with nine sleek tails and eyes steeped in gray. The creature did not move. It only stared._

 _Elvin could not help himself. "Who are you?"_

 _The creature straightened and began to walk to Elvin. However, with every paw step rippling, it sunk lower and lower into the pond. Before it could get close to Elvin, it disappeared from the surface._

" _Little beast…"_

 _Elvin jumped and turned around to see a naked woman a distance away from him. Her eyes held the same gray as the creature before with her hair a sleek color between sun-bleached yellow and silver like the fur of the creature. Markings covered her body, depictions of beasts Elvin never knew._

" _Who_ _ **are**_ _you?" Elvin had to know._

 _The woman refused to answer._

" _Little beast," came a deep rumble._

 _Elvin turned his head to be swallowed in the presence of a giant beast with large eyes and fangs._

" _ **Rise."**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin opened his eyes to find a ceiling above him. He was in a hospital bed or so he felt. His hand openly groped to the side of him until he found his glasses. He put them on as he heard:

"Elvin?"

Elvin found his vision restored and turned his head. Elfman and Ellie were at his side, Ellie looking like she was about to burst into tears and happiness and Elfman copying her expression.

He tried to smile. "Hi."

Both Strauss' were calm for two seconds before they broke into tears and launched themselves at Elvin for tight hugs.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up!" Ellie bawled. "My sweet, baby brother! You had me so worried!"

"Worrying is manly!" Elfman cried. "I'm so happy you're okay, Elvin!"

Elvin was turning red at the lack of air. _"Hurting…me…"_

Elfman and Ellie quickly got off Elvin with their beams and tears as Elvin spluttered and coughed. "We were so _worried!"_ Ellie exclaimed. "Elvie, you _can't_ just run off like that!"

"Running away _isn't_ manly," Elfman scolded. "If your mom were here, she would've turned you to stone for the stunt you pulled."

Elvin appropriately looked ashamed of his actions and grimaced. "I know she would've," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to worry everyone, but I just…" His fingers gripped the hospital sheet. "I _hate_ this Magic," he confessed in self-loathing. "I hate being like this. I just want it to go away. I want to be _normal."_

Ellie's eyes softened. "Oh, Elvie…"

Elfman laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, we're here for you," he promised. "We're here to help you in whatever way you need because helping is manly. You'll work through this. I know you will. And you'll become the Mage you've always wanted to be."

Elvin stiffened and looked away. "Right," he muttered. "A Mage…"

Ellie glanced between her father and brother before standing up with a clap. "Well, now that Elvie is awake, we'll need to get the doctor to examine him and we'll have to tell the family he's awake because it's the womanly thing to do, right, Dad?"

Elfman stood up. "Right! Because getting the doctor is _manly!"_ He marched out of the room with Noah's name shouting off his lips.

Once the door closed, Ellie turned to Elvin who had turned his head to the side. "I wish you wouldn't keep this to yourself, Elvie," she murmured softly. "We're here for you, y'know?"

Elvin sighed. "I know."

Ellie frowned. "I'll stall Dad to give you some time to yourself." And she walked out as Elvin turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

 _Little beast…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure 040**

 _Festival of Gratitude_

感謝祭の日！生きた人、死んだ人、話をする人たちに歌を歌いましょう！

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _JJ, you're_ _ **not**_ _'fine'!"_

Justin sighed as he stirred around his fruity hard cider. He had hidden himself away to a reclusive part of Lamia Scale. It was similar to the Fairy Tail Recreation Room, but it was more for the adults than for everyone. It was a dimly lit bar area. The news was being streamed through the Lacrima Screens and the older Mages had made themselves at home at the high barstools or the booths. A couple were seated at the bar and muttered to themselves their hatred for anti-Magic terrorists who tried to blaspheme Ooba's name.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _« This is Lamia Scale's Speakeasy. It was an idea founded when Ooba became Guild Master for the older Mages to have a place of their own. You have to be seventeen and above to be allowed in the speakeasy. »_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

"Libby, I _am_ fine," he promised over the Compact. "My arms broken, but that doesn't mean it won't be fixed. I'll be good as new in no time with your luck."

" _I'll come as soon as I can,"_ Liberty promised vigorously. _"James and I will make you all better!"_

" _I'll be there soon too,"_ Freed pitched in on the conference call. _"Ladybug, you make sure you stay with your aunts and don't make any trouble, okay? If I hear you were causing them any trouble, no tea parties for three days."_

Justin took a hearty sip as his little sister gasped at the audacity of such punishment. _"I'll be good,_ _ **Baba,**_ _I promise!"_ she said feverishly. _"Auntie Lizzy said I have to give back her Compact, so I'll talk to you soon! Bye,_ _ **Baba!**_ _Bye, JJ! I love you!"_

" _We love you too!"_ Justin and Freed chorused. The line was dropped and it left father and son.

Freed sighed, _"Justin, are_ _ **sure**_ _your arm is fine and it was_ _ **just**_ _an accident?"_

"Dad, I _told_ you—"

" _I'm just making sure,"_ Freed soothed. _"I know you can handle yourself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."_

Justin's eyes softened. "I know, Dad. Thanks."

Freed hummed. _"I should be in Margaret Town in a couple of hours, so just sit tight and make sure Libby doesn't get too excited. When she gets_ _ **too**_ _excited, she spreads her luck and we_ _ **both**_ _know what happens when_ _ **that**_ _happens."_

Justin chuckled to himself. "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Dad. I'll see you when you get he—"

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Justin pulled his Compact away from his ear to see another call was coming through. He could hear Freed fretting something happened and calling out to him, so he quickly went back to his call. "Sorry, Dad. Something came up. I'll talk to you later."

" _Okay."_ Freed sounded puzzled. _"Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye." Justin ended the call and connected the incoming one within a second. Just as he put it to his ear, he heard a whoosh of air.

" _Oh, thank God,"_ came wheeze. _"I was hoping you'd answer me."_

"Ace?" Justin greeted. There was that note of confusion, but pleasant surprise overshadowed it. "Why are you calling?"

Ace huffed. _"Well, after watching the news and seeing your guild was basically in a war-zone, I_ _ **may**_ _have gotten a little worried about you,"_ he confessed. _"I tried texting and calling until they said all the lines were down. I'm actually on my way to Margaret Town now."_

Justin's eyes widened, but he could not help the giddy grin on his face. "For real? You know they aren't letting outsiders into the town yet, right?"

" _I don't give a shit,"_ Ace rumbled. _"I'm seeing my boyfriend whether they like it or not."_

Justin stalled. He could feel his own mind grow lightheaded. "I'm your boyfriend?"

There was a longwinded sigh. _"Yeah, well, I was_ _ **planning**_ _on taking you to that nice sushi place you like so much and asking you, but I guess my big mouth ruined it,"_ Ace lamented.

Justin stirred his drink with his straw. "Oh, honey, please, you didn't ruin anything," he promised flirtatiously. "How about this? We don't make it official until we go to Raku. _Then,_ you can romance me and, _maybe,_ I say, 'yes'."

Ace snorted. _"Ha! You'll say, 'yes' to me. Get it thought out of your head that I'm just gonna let you run from me now. You're_ _ **mine,**_ _baby boy."_

Justin put his phone on his chest and took a breath, mouthing, _Thank you, Queen Bey, for this man._ He cleared his throat and went back to the call. "You're so lucky I brought you-know-what for this trip." He pouted. "Though, I guess it doesn't matter anyways."

" _I like the effort,"_ Ace assured. _"I'd appreciate it more_ _ **on**_ _you than just the mental picture"_ —Justin laughed—" _but the effort is acknowledged and noted. We have a lot more dates for you to pull that out, so don't worry."_ His voice grew distant when he responded to someone. _"Looks like we're stopping to refuel, so I'll call you when I'm a lot closer."_

"Well, hurry the Hell up and come comfort me," Justin whined playfully. "I have a broken arm! Come pity me and kiss it better!"

There were doors slamming. _"I'll do a lot more than kiss you,"_ he rumbled quietly into the phone. _"But, since my baby is injured, I promise to be gentle."_

"You weren't last time," Justin pointed out smugly.

Ace chuckled breathily. _"You deserved punishment for being a little brat,"_ he reminded. _"Okay, now, as much as I_ _ **love**_ _dirty talking, I_ _ **really**_ _need to go before someone sees more of me than they should."_

"They better not," Justin muttered. "That's all mine."

" _No need to be jealous,"_ Ace teased. _"I gotta go. Bye, baby. Call you soon."_

"Kisses to all, bye now." Justin ended the call with a loving sigh. "A boyfriend, huh? I'm going on the monogamous track now."

" _Well, he sounds nice."_

Justin froze. His eyes slowly dipped back to his screen—

—to see he never ended the call with his _father._

If mortification was a human being, Justin felt like it would be crushing him in the ring right about now. He shakily brought his Compact back to his ear, face turning red. _"Please_ tell me you didn't hear as much as I think you did," Justin pleaded.

Freed laughed. _"Justin—"_

"Oh, my God, you _did!"_ Justin moaned. "This is so _embarrassing!"_

" _But it's not, though. Well, it shouldn't be,"_ Freed assured. _"I knew you were seeing someone, but this 'Ace' guy really sounds like a great man. A lot better than—"_

" _Don't_ say his name," Justin hissed. _"Ugh,_ I _never_ want to remember that mainstream, typical rainbow _ever again_. _"_ He grunted and flicked his hair. "Bipolar ass bitch. He's lucky I didn't ruin his life."

Freed made a crossed noise between a sigh and a guffaw. _"Let me know how this date goes after it happens, okay? I'm eager to hear more about this 'Ace'."_

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dad. I'm going to go and pretend we never had this talk."

" _Of course. I love you. See you soon."_

"Yeah, love you too, bye." Justin made sure to end the call this time. He groaned out loud and sank into the counter. He lifted his free arm. "Bartender," he called, "can you make me something fruity and real strong? Mama needs a heavy drink after that."

* * *

Dazzler sighed as she played with her fries. She occupied the same table as Mustang, but it was just them. For once, Dazzler was not dazzling at the chance of being alone with her cowboy. "The mood really sucks," she admitted. "Nothing feels right."

Mustang had finished his sandwich and was onto the next one. "I get what'cha mean," he agreed. "Did ya talk to Nashi?"

Dazzler winced, grimaced, then nodded. "Yeah, but, like, I _know_ it didn't do anything," she bemoaned. "I went too far and I know that. She's going to be awkward around me and remember what I said and that's completely fair and justified. I just wish I could take it all back, y'know?"

"She didn't deserve it," Mustang confessed. "She cares about Gary more than she wants to admit, but brothers are forever. At the time, she was unconscious for the most part and barely awake at the tail-end. No one could've predicted what Luke would do." He pointed at her. "Speaking of which, you're gonna have to let your anger go with him."

Dazzler scowled and jammed her fry into ketchup. _"Why?"_ she spat. "He tried to kill my best friend."

"And _you_ called your own best friend a monster."

Dazzler flinched. She frowned at Mustang. "That's not fair," she called out. "I was in shock!"

"And so was Luke," Mustang compared. "Ya can't look me in the face and tell me _you_ wouldn't be as freaked out as a horse seein' a snake if _you_ saw your sister in the hands of a Devil."

Dazzler groaned and brushed back her bangs. "I know, I know, I'm just… This all _sucks,"_ was all she could manage to say. "Look at the facts." She began to tick finger by finger. "Cade and T'oree are still missing. Saudade is still unconscious. Hunters are alive and well. Silver needs serious rehab. The town was destroyed." She shook her hands, physically distressed. "This is _crazy!"_

"Maybe, but my auntie Bisca told me some wilder stories Fairy Tail has been through," Mustang commented, none-too-upset. "It ain't fair all this is happenin', but it happened and we have to deal with the fallout. We signed up for this when we became Mages of Fairy Tail."

Dazzler sighed and set her cheek on a propped fist. _"Yeah…"_

Murmurs rippled towards Mustang and Dazzler featuring:

"Oh, my God, they're back…"

"Look, they're okay!"

"Someone get the doctor or Misses Blendy-Marvel!"

Both the Cowboy and the Magician of Fairy Tail looked up to see—

Dazzler slowly rose, mouth parted in shock. _"T…"_

T'oree and Cade had waltzed into the guild hall with Cade's skateboard in hand. Even with the bruises on Cade's face and the marks on T'oree's wrists and ankles, both of them smiled as they were welcomed back. Dazzler shoved herself to the forefront where her eyes watered at seeing T'oree. She launched herself at the Sun Princess for a long-overdue hug.

"Oh, thank _goodness_ you're okay," Dazzler nearly wept. "I've missed you _so much!"_

T'oree hugged her back. "And I have verily missed you, Lady Dazzler!" she exclaimed.

Mustang and Cade grabbed hands to do their handshake. "Boy, you look worse than when you accidentally called Vinyl a stripper at the last Fairy Tail formal," Mustang joshed. He caught the ink on Cade's arm.

Cade laughed a little forcefully as he snuck back his hand to hide his arm. "Feel worse too," he noted. "But you're lookin' healthy, man. I see you guys had some fun while Tor and I were away." As T'oree and Dazzler pulled away, Cade whistled. "Damn, girl. The ponytail and the bangs look? A nice eleven out of ten."

Dazzler sniffed. "Oh. _You're_ back."

"Don't get _too_ excited, D," Cade teased as he roped her into a hug she did not want. "I should get _some_ love too since Hunters captured me too."

Dazzler wriggled out of Cade's grip. It looked as if she was physically burning herself when she gave Cade two pats on the shoulder. "There, there. Welcome back," she strained herself to say.

Doctor Mothersbaugh made it to the two Mages first with his Aceso. He sighed at the sorry state he saw them in. "At this rate, I'll have more patients than I'll know what to do with," he grunted. He turned around to beckon them. "Come on. Let's get your injuries looked at before you go out and kill yourselves again."

Cade stalked after him, muttering, "Geez. So sorry you're going to help us as a part of your _job description."_

Dazzler noticed T'oree was staring off to the distance and nudged her. _"Hello…?_ T?"

T'oree started out of her thoughts to see Cade was leaving. "Oh! Yes, I should follow Lord Cadorius!" She swiftly flew after the Knight Mage, but her eyes dropped to her closed fists. She opened her hand a hair to get a look at the cracked B-Cube in her possession.

 _What do our saviors mean to Queen Lucy if they asked of me to give her this and she would understand?_

* * *

Erza got up from her seat. "Well. As of now, this information does not leave this room." She looked at Ooba. "When shall we reconvene?"

"Give Chrome and Opera at least an hour or so," Ooba decided. "Then, we shall convene in the underground arena. Only senior staff, S-Class Mages, and the families. No one else."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Perfect. It gives us time to begin with the oral reports." Her eyes went straight to Mary Jane.

Mary Jane shrunk in her seat.

Erza softened just a bit. "Mary Jane, may you join both Master Ooba and me in the Master's Quarters? We would like to start with you on your story." At Mary Jane's hesitancy, Erza added, "And, with your Spiritless friend in the examination and being given an Affinity Test, by the time you're finished, he should be finished as well."

Mary Jane glanced at her father who nodded his encouragement. "Of course, Master," she murmured. "I'll go first."

"Excellent. This meeting is adjourned."

Igneel watched as Mary Jane got up from her seat and waited for Erza and Ooba to pass before following them. He got up with everyone else, but when he saw Luke's panicked face, he decided to hang back. "Luke," he murmured, "you okay?"

"We have to give our oral reports?" Luke whispered, frantic. "We have to confess what we did and what we saw. We have to tell them _everything."_

Igneel winced. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that either."

"I have to confess to attempted to murder."

Igneel's eyes widened as he looked at Luke who buried his nails into his scalp. "You have to confess to _what?!"_ He took a quick glance around. The room was empty. He sat back in his chair. "Luke, I know you've never been funny with your weird, student humor, but, c'mon, man, this isn't funny."

Luke's mouth trembled as he tried to speak. "I was just… I was so _angry,"_ he admitted. "But I shouldn't have…" He whipped off his glasses to bury the butt of his palms into his eyes.

"You're telling me _you,_ Mister Zen Mage, Mister 'Treat-all-life-as-sacred', tried to _kill someone?"_ Igneel tried to grasp. "Please _at least_ tell me it was in self-defense and it was the enemy."

Luke shook his head. "It was Gary."

Igneel sat back, physically taken back. _"Shit."_

"I was so… _so_ _angry,_ " Luke admitted. "And I was scared. Nashi has been through so much and when I saw her unconscious and in that stupid Devil's arms, I got angry."

Igneel leaned forward to prod Luke's shoulder. "Please tell me you didn't mean to do it."

Luke fell silent at that.

Igneel was blown away. "You meant to actually _kill_ _Gary?"_ he shouted, incredulity mixed with madness making him grow goosebumps.

Luke glowered at his twin. "Don't look at me like that when _you_ tried to kill Dimaria!"

"She was going to kill MJ!" Igneel roared. "What I did and what you did are _completely different!_ Dude, that's _not_ okay! We don't _kill_ our own guild mates! Gary is a _friend!"_

"Not to me!" Luke countered back, just as fierce. "You weren't the one to see her at the Harvest Festival!"

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Igneel spat. "We got food the day after. I mean, _yeah_ , she seemed off, but—!"

" _You didn't see what Gary did to her,"_ Luke gritted out. He threw down his hands as rage seeped through him. "You didn't _see_ the blood on her stomach and her legs. You weren't _there_ when she saw her scars and started crying. You weren't _there."_

Guilt welled up in Igneel for his ignorance, for not being there for his older sister, for not seeing the signs. Then, it all made sense. _"Wait_ … _Gary_ did that to her?" he whispered. " _Gary_ was the one who made her have a panic attack." His red flames began to lick at his skin. "He _attacked_ her? And, he had the balls to still be _around her?!"_

"Chill out, you two."

Luke and Igneel whipped their heads up to see Lucy and Natsu coming back into the room. Lucy still looked a bit weepy and Natsu sober, but they looked at their sons in love and concern.

Igneel flashed fang as he rose from his seat, his red flames tickling the edges of his hair and jaw. "Ma, we just let Nashi's attacker walk out of here!" he told her. "Gary—!"

"I know what Gary did," Lucy soothed. "I saw. I _know."_

Igneel could not believe his mother. "Then, you know we have to—!"

"Do _nothing,"_ Lucy finished. She moved over to her son, unafraid of his flames. With Natsu's warning stare on Igneel to not burn his own mother, Igneel reigned in the heat of his flames to let Lucy cup his chin.

"But, why?" Luke implored. "He doesn't deserve to be near her. Mom, if you saw her—!"

"I _did_ see her," Lucy told Luke. "I saw her and her scars. I saw how much she hated them. But I saw how much she hated them and _not – Gary."_

Luke stood up with glistening eyes not understanding. "But, why?" he pressed. "How can she not hate him? Mom, he's a monster! You weren't there when I saw him make that blizzard! He's the reason she was injected with Anti-Ethernano Serum, the reason she has her scars! Don't you _get_ that?"

Natsu had moved to hug Lucy from behind. He kissed her Mark and Lucy let a hand go to his jaw. Onyx matched with chocolate lovingly. "I do get that," she murmured, not taking her eyes off her husband. "I understand her a lot more than you know."

Igneel's eyes flickered to his father. "Pops…?"

Lucy looked back at her sons. "What choice your sister made is something you both have to be happy with," she instructed. "Don't try to change her mind or constantly question her reasons. You'll only push her away."

"But her forgiving her own assaulter—!"

Lucy chuckled but sarcastically. "Believe me. Nashi does _not_ consider Gary or his Devil to be her 'assaulter'. She's seen the eyes of real threats and Gary doesn't even compare." Her hands went to Luke and Igneel's cheeks respectively. "I'm _proud_ of you both for being the brothers she needs. We raised all of you to protect each other from anyone, _including_ yourselves. But you _need_ to trust Nashi's decision. Hating Gary won't get you far either. You'll still push her away from you."

Luke clenched his fists and looked away while Igneel seemed to understand and unhappily accepted his mother's words. "Right. I can do that, I guess," he muttered reluctantly. He glanced at Luke who refused to speak up before nudging him.

Luke growled and pointedly looked elsewhere. "I didn't… I mean I _shouldn't_ have tried to kill him," he said through gritted teeth. "But, I'm…" His eyes closed. "I'm…" His eyes snapped open with a glint of red in his deep eyes. "I'm _not_ sorry for trying to kill him!" he confessed violently, surprising Lucy and Igneel. "And if I had to go back in time, I'd do it again! He deserved it for doing that to Nashi!"

Lucy paled at that. "Luke, we don't wish for death in anyone! I didn't raise you to believe death is the only option!"

"I don't want him to die!" Luke blurted. "But I don't want him anywhere near me or Nashi ever again! She's wrong! She'll trust him like she always does and believe his apologies and he'll just do it again! And, when that happens"—his knuckles turned white and his eyes turned red— _"I won't miss."_

Lucy scowled. "Luke Jude—!"

Luke ignored her as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lucy started after him, but Natsu stopped her, shaking his head.

"Let him go," Natsu intervened. He swiped Luke's glasses and peered through them. "There's someone I need to find."

°•°•°•°

Luke turned down a corner before coming to a complete stop. He stumbled against a wall as pants hung off his lips like that of a bull.

A whisper breathed in his mind. _No one understands you… No one understands…_

Luke buried his fingers in his scalp. _He's a monster,_ he snarled. _He's a monster who will never change. Nashi can't see it, but I can._

 _Yesssssss,_ came hiss. _That's right. He is a monster who charms her._

 _He promises her to never lay a hand on her when he has done so,_ came new purr. _Humans are creatures of habit. He has hurt her once. He will do it again._

Luke fumbled in his steps down the hall to crash into a console table. In a fierce grunt, he knocked over a vase, not caring that it crashed onto the floor and the flowers were left with no home.

 _How can no one believe me?_ Luke asked himself. _He's dangerous! He tried to kill her! He needs to be stopped! I only did what I had to do!_

 _ **I**_ _believe you,_ came comfort. _He is a Devil, a creature of darkness. His Devil has seduced him in the ways of lust and murder. Soon, he will devour your sweet sister until her light is tainted in shadows._

Luke's shadow rippled as it began to crawl up his legs like a snake slithering slowly towards it prey. Even Luke's clothes grew a shade darker from this shadow predator.

Luke panted as he gripped the console table. _She'll be killed if she stays with him,_ he decided. _She'll die. And it will be all my fault because I sat back and did_ _ **nothing.**_

 _But, if you finish him now, he can't hurt her,_ came reminder. _If you only had killed him when you had the chance… But you_ _ **failed.**_

"I…" Luke exhaled, "failed…"

The shadows crawled up to Luke's pink hair and mangled it into black.

 _You will not fail again,_ came promise. _Next time, you will kill him before he can kill her. Then, everyone will understand he is a monster and Nashi will be safe._

The shadows crept onto Luke's face as a crazed smile curled onto his face. "Yes, that's it. I kill him and Nashi lives. She'll understand. Everyone will understand."

 _Kill him,_ came raw urge. _Kill the Devil._ _ **Kill him!**_

Luke looked into the mirror. He stared at the form of a young man with hair darker than black and eyes steeped into darkness. A deranged smile overtook his face, the smile of _madness_.

"But, I'm not strong enough to kill him," Luke remembered.

The reflection spoke to him. _"Don't worry,"_ it soothed, voice echoing into Luke's mind. _"I have a secret for you…"_ The reflection put its hand to the mirror. _"Just take my hand, little prince, and, together? We will_ _ **destroy**_ _the Devil."_

Luke slowly raised his ha—

"Luke, get _away_ from there!"

Luke whipped around with his hair and eyes turning back to normal and the darkness embracing him slinking back to his shadow. He rubbed his eyes when he saw the blurred outline of a pale man with black hair and piercing dark eyes. The man approached him and Luke caught the glint of the cross necklace. "Uncle Gray…?"

Gray offered Luke his glasses. "Here. Ya might need these."

Luke shakily put on his glasses. "What are you going here?" He blinked and could clearly see again.

Gray put a hand on his hip. "Your dumbass father tracked me down and sent me to find you." His eyes glanced at the mirror. "You were staring into the mirror pretty intensely…"

Luke swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry. "Was I?" His voice cracked. "I didn't even notice."

Gray lifted his chin. "Of course not," he supposed, tone sarcastic. "Listen, Luke, we need you to stay focused and positive for the sake of everyone around us. That means no more talking into mirrors."

Luke offered a weak grin. "Right. I can do that."

Gray nodded. "Look, I know Gary and Nashi's situation isn't perfect to you or ideal, but we need you to put aside your feelings for Gary for now," he told. "Your hatred—it won't solve anything. Believe me, I _know._ But—"

" _Please_ …not now."

Gray stopped as Luke looked at the ground.

"I don't want to do this right now," Luke insisted. "Can we just… _not? Please?"_

Gray sighed. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's get you some food."

Luke ducked his head and sped past Gray. Gray was about to follow before glancing back at the mirror. His eyes narrowed, but when nothing happened, he followed Luke.

But it was not the mirror Gray should have paid attention to…

…it was Luke's _shadow_.

* * *

Nashi came out of the bathroom stall with a dreary look in her eye. She went to the sink and immediate began washing her hands when she felt her Compact vibrate. She waited until her hands were dry to take her Compact out of her pocket. Notifications from her Twit feed and Instagraph and YouView, but she found the message and it was from **IDIOT DOG**.

 _« Hey… Can we please talk? »_

Nashi blew out a breath and stuffed her Compact in her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror and took in the pale face of a girl she hated to see. "Conceal it," she told her reflection. "No more tears. Not now." With that her only motivation, she shoved herself out of the bathroom. She overheard the chatter from the main hall and headed for th—

 _BAM._

Nashi's eyes widened when she found herself in the unwelcoming arms of someone else. Her screams were muffled by a freezing hand and she thrashed wildly like it was her instinct. None of it mattered when she was pulled back into the darkness of a room. She stomped on her captor's foot and heard a grunt of pain. Her elbow slammed on a stomach and the arms loosened enough for her to whip around.

" _Holy Sword!"_ she chanted and in a flash of pink, she held her divine sword.

"Wait!" came cry. "Angel, it's me!"

There was a blue light and it revealed Gary's bewildered face as a floating ice crystal glowed above his palm. Cerulean stared at teary-eyed hickory. Nashi's chest heaved as she held her sword at Gary's neck, something crazed in her eyes.

When Nashi realized it was safe, she dismissed her sword to drop to the ground. A ragged cry left her lips as her hands went to her mouth, then went to hug herself.

Gary stood up only to flick on a light, revealing her brought them both in a small room that seemed to be a sitting room. His eyes befell the trembling Nashi and softened. "Angel, I…" He got down onto his knees before her. He tried to touch her, but when she flinched, he drew back. "I can't seem to do anything right," he remarked quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly. I just want to talk."

Nashi sniffed loudly and wiped away her tears. "You didn't have to pretend to be my kidnapper," she scolded. "God, you _sick fuck_. Ugh, and now I'm crying."

Gary scratched his wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Nashi calmed herself, still sniffling. "Whatever. About us talking? There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Yes, there _is,"_ Gary insisted. "I want to know what I did wrong. If this is about putting Luna in danger, you have to know I would _never—"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know you wouldn't," Nashi grunted reluctantly.

Gary furrowed his brow. "Then, why would are you—?"

"Geez, God, it's _nothing_ , okay?" Nashi snapped weakly. She wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'm just PMSing and my hormones and feelings are shit."

Gary shook her head. "You're lying because your period was last week. And before you call me a 'perverted stalker dog', the only reason I know is because I ran into Aunt Lucy when she went out to buy tampons for you."

Nashi groaned. "Dammit, Mama…" She shook her head. "Okay, so I'm lying. So, _what?_ Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you," Gary answered. "You're upset and it's my fault."

Nashi shrugged. "Yeah, well, stay out of my way for a few days and I'll go back to normal."

"I don't _want_ to stay away from you," Gary argued. "I want to talk and _fix_ _this_. I want to know what I did."

Nashi looked away. "Nothing, okay? You did _nothing."_

"Then, why are you upset?" Gary pushed. "Why can't you tell me?"

Nashi closed her eyes as more tears slipped. "It's nothing," she said shakily. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Gary moved closer. "I _am_ gonna worry about it because I worry about _you,_ Angel. So, _please,_ just _tell me,_ what did I—?"

" _It's all me, okay?!"_

Gary blinked in surprised when Nashi squeakily heaved air and covered her mouth.

"It's me," Nashi whispered. "It's _all_ _me_. I'm the one with all the pathetic problems and shitty, random feelings." She shook her head violently. "And, I don't even know why I'm telling you this—"

Gary snapped out of his surprise to quickly put in, "No, no! I'm happy you're telling me this." He helped pry Nashi's hands from her face and intertwined their fingers. "I like it when Angel shares things with me, even if they're sad things."

Nashi sniffed. _"Why?"_ Hickory connected with cerulean. _"Why_ would you want to know? Is it just because you want to get in my pants?"

"Not at all," Gary instantly shot down. Then, he smirked. "Though, it _is_ a nice reward…" At Nashi's half-hearted glare, he chuckled but quickly sobered himself. "I care about you, Angel, in every way, and I'll prove it to you time and time again."

Nashi sniffed and breathed a laugh. "Y'know, most guys would be awkward and wouldn't know the first thing about crying girls."

Gary smiled. "When my mom cries, it _literally_ storms. I had to learn fast how to comfort crying women." He puffed his chest. "Guess it's another perk to being with me."

Nashi softly punched his chest. "Stupid dog," she teased. "Good to know, but you have to work on your 'I want to talk' skills."

Gary winced. "Yeah, I'll work on it."

Nashi, in a burst of emotion, craned her beck to kiss Gary's cheek. He blushed at that and she blushed too. "What was that for?" Gary asked, nearly stammering.

"I, um… I'm not sure," Nashi laughed uneasily, squirming. "I guess I felt like it."

Gary dipped his head down to peck Nashi's lips. He lingered close to her lips, however, and both raggedly panted.

"What was that for?" Nashi whispered. "Did you just feel like it?"

Gary leaned down to kiss Nashi's bottom lip. He was gentle sucking on it and his teeth scraped against her bottom lip. A tiny gasp left her lips at the unexpected attack, but Gary stopped his teasing to engage her in another sweet kiss before pulling away. The pair of them shared a look that spoke many things before Nashi grabbed Gary's cheeks and sunk him into another kiss. Gary wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. Their kisses went from slow and teasing to rough and aggressive the second Gary surprised Nashi with his tongue. His hands went to her hers and pried them off his cheeks to help her out of his jacket. Nashi readily complied and the second she was free, she splayed her hands on Gary's abdomen and tugged at his shirt. He left her lips for Nashi to witness how piercing his eyes became. Cerulean and ice blue has combined into a deadly pair as he pulled off his shirt in one go.

"I'm turning you into a nymphomaniac," Nashi realized. Her eyes flicked around. "I mean _here?_ And _now?"_

Gary tilted his head back and cocked it, eyes lazily flicking over to the chaise lounge chair. "I mean over there would be better…"

Nashi shoved his shoulder. "You perverted dog," she accused. "Can all you really think about is sex?"

Gary smirked and leaned closer to Nashi. His hands slid up from her knees and curled to her inner thighs. He watched Nashi's eyes involuntarily shut. He took in how Nashi's hands reached for his shoulders and her nails dug into them. She bit her lip and gave a strong hum as Gary brushed against her.

"Don't bite your lip," Gary said softly. But there was that domineering undertone, that authoritative timbre that made you want to obey him. "I want to hear you, _Angel."_ His hands slid.

Nashi's eyes widened and her lips parted from shock, a breathy gasp escaping her.

"Good girl," Gary purred. "That's a good girl."

Nashi's breathing hitched as an unprecedented moan panted from her lips. Her hands scrambled to get a better grip on Gary's shoulders as she begged, _"Please. Don't stop."_

Gary let his hand slow. "But I thought you didn't want it now," he taunted. He withdrew his hand—

Nashi grabbed his wrist.

Heated hickory met toying cerulean.

" _You_ started this," Nashi hissed, "so _you_ finish it." She shakily got up and pulled Gary to his feet. She led him over to the chaise lounge chair.

Gary smirked. _"Now_ who's the nympho?" he teased.

"Shut up," Nashi barked. "We don't have time for a lot of foreplay, so we're going to make this quick, got it?" She spun Gary and shoved him onto the chair.

Gary snorted in amusement as he widened his legs, gladly accepting Nashi as she slid herself on top of him. "I like this," he rumbled. His hands followed the curve of her back and all the way to her ass, squeezing it. "God, you're hot."

"I know," Nashi said haughtily. "I guess you're pretty okay too."

Gary cocked an eyebrow. _"Just_ 'okay'?"

Nashi rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself. "Shut up. Just because we're having sex does _not_ mean I'm boosting your ego unless you've earned it. Besides," she flicked her tongue, "I'd _never_ compliment a dog like _you."_

Gary flashed a Devil's fang. "Fine then." He craned his necks for his lips to meet the crook of her neck. Her hands massaged his hair as his tongue dragged up her neck, giving her goosebumps. "I'll just make you talk. I like the challenge."

Nashi shuttered when she felt Gary's canines scrape her skin. "No hickeys or any marks. Those are trashy," she reminded.

"I won't leave any marks," Gary promised, smooching her skin. "No promises on anything else I do." He retracted his lips for his hands to go to the edge of Nashi's shirt. She lifted her arms and he easily got it off her, throwing it away. He took in her glory. There was nothing sexy about her bra. It was a simple sports bra. But, Gary's eyes went to the scars on Nashi's toned stomach and hardened.

"Hey."

Nashi tipped Gary's chin up for their eyes to meet. "None of that," she chided. "No regrets."

Gary could see the insecurities hiding in Nashi's eyes and smiled. "No regrets. And, your scars…they're beautiful, Angel," he vowed. "Now, come be a good girl and kiss me."

"Greedy dog," Nashi teased as she lowered her lips.

"For you?" Gary breathed. _"Always."_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, then…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The door from the sitting room quietly opened. Nashi stuck her head out, hair trapped in a messy bun. When she saw the coast was clear, she came out with Gary behind her fixing his hair. Nashi winced two steps out and leaned onto Gary for support. "Never again," she groaned. "Too many rounds _and_ you went too rough." She remembered all the hastily trashed condoms hidden at the bottom of the garbage can and grimaced. "And we may be out of condoms too."

Gary wrapped an arm around Nashi's waist and smooched her temple. A smug grin traced his lips. "Well, _maybe_ Angel shouldn't have made me jealous when she rushed off into Misty's arms _twice,"_ he joked.

Nashi rolled her eyes. _"Ugh._ Reign that jealousy in, stupid dog. I could never look at Misty that w…" Her eyes widened.

Gary grew confused and looked at the same direction she did only to gawk to see…

…Orochi casually leaning against a wall.

"Honestly, Gary, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Nashi's love for Misty is like Mara's love for me," Orochi compared.

Nashi turned crimson while Gary coughed into a fist. "Were you…?" she tried to ask. "I mean, did you…? Chi-chi, do you…?"

Gary came right out with it. "Did you hear us having sex in there? _Ow!"_ He pouted and rubbed his side on the area Nashi elbowed him in.

"Have more tact that that!" Nashi whisper-shouted.

Orochi chortled as he pushed himself off the wall. "If I didn't before, I could figure out it out easily by just now and"—he tapped his nose—"by _this."_

Nashi's eyes widened. "The spray." She turned to Gary. "Do you—?"

Gary shook his head, equally spooked. "No. It's at the hotel, remember?" He paled. "Oh, _shit,_ Uncle Natsu's going to burn me alive."

"He'll _never_ let me on another job _again_ with a guy without him chaperoning," Nashi lamented.

" _We're so_ _ **screwed!"**_ both of them mourned.

Orochi shook his head. "You're in luck. Justin should have some on him. Go see if he's in a giving mood."

Nashi and Gary nodded quickly and tried to hurry past Orochi when Orochi grabbed Nashi's arm to stop her. She looked at him in confusion when Orochi told Gary, "I'll return your angel to you after we talk."

Gary frowned and met Nashi's eyes. When she smiled and urged him on with a nod, only then did he leave them alone.

Orochi dropped Nashi's arm. "I see you haven't told him."

Nashi folded her arms into her chest and looked at the ground. "Not _exactly…"_

Orochi sighed. _"Nana…"_

"It's hard, okay?" Nashi interjected. "I know I need to, but this could change everything about Gary and Leo's friendship—maybe even the whole friend group. And I can't—!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Nashi fell silent.

Orochi showered Nashi in a soft-natured look. "Nana," he began, "I know it's not something you want to talk about. But, if you and Gary are going to be together, then—"

"We aren't," Nashi cut in quietly. "We're just having sex, Chi-chi. Nothing's changed."

"So, you're friends with benefits," Orochi said, voice flat. _"Really._ You want _me_ to believe that? You and Leo were friends with benefits, yeah, but you and _Gary? Really,_ Nana?"

Nashi adjusted her arms. "We _can't_ be together," she stressed.

"You _can't_ or _won't?_ " Orochi rightfully challenged.

Nashi shot him a glistening glare. "He doesn't need some pathetic ass girl who cries all the time," she snapped. "You think he deserves to be with someone who is afraid of a word? You think he deserves to be with someone can't even…?" She puffed a shaky breath as her eyes went from the past and back to the present. "Who can't even…" She shook her head and hard eyes of the present were back. "He doesn't need to know and it's my choice— _not yours."_

"I'd never take that choice away from you," Orochi promised, backpedaling. "You're right—the only person who can tell him is you. I just wish you wouldn't deny your self-worth. You don't see how strong you are."

"Or maybe you don't see how weak I am," Nashi retorted.

Orochi looked more upset at Nashi's self-degrading than her tone of voice. "I don't want us to argue when we need to stay positive," he decided, withdrawing. "I just want you to know I'm here for you in whatever way you need."

Nashi exhaled through her nose. "I know. I know you are." She could not suppress her half-smile. "Thanks, Chi-chi, for being there for me. Sorry I raged."

Orochi was already shaking his head. "Don't apologize; you didn't rage. Don't _ever_ think of it as complaining by telling people how you feel." He opened his arms and Nashi willingly fell into them for his embrace. "Thank you for sharing with me."

Footsteps dashed back into the hall.

Nashi's eyes watered for a second, but she suppressed her urge to cry with a nod into his chest.

The footsteps slowed to a halt.

"What's going on?"

Nashi and Orochi slowly broke apart only for Nashi to turn a fierce red at a shirtless Gary. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" she demanded to know.

Gary seemed unaffected at his half-nakedness. "Trade. Justin wanted eye candy in exchange for this." He showed the scent neutralizer, but his eyes stayed curiously on Orochi. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Nashi fidgeted as Orochi simply smiled and walked away. "Nothing. Just talking about unrequited feelings." He patted Gary's shoulder before walking away.

Gary followed him with his eyes until Orochi rounded the corner, then he turned back to Nashi who could not look at him. "What was that _really_ about?"

"He was being serious," Nashi admitted through her lie. "We were just talking about feelings."

Gary's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me he confessed to you."

Nashi whipped her head up at that, incredulous. "What? Why would he do a thing like that?" It was then she noticed the hard glint of silvery ice-blue in the background of cerulean. She grinned. _"Aw_ … Is my dog… _jealous?"_

Gary blushed and pointedly looked away. _"No,"_ he mumbled. "Why would I be jealous when I see my Angel hugging another guy after we had sex?"

Nashi's cheeks pinkened, but she got the courage to saunter up to Gary and her hand turned his head back to her. "Hey," she breathed, "I hugged him. So, what? You were the one deep inside me, not him."

Gary sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know," he exhaled. "It's nothing. My Devil is just being a pain in the ass."

"Your Devil _is_ you, you know," Nashi reminded lightly. "So you can admit you're jealous. It's actually kinda cute."

Interest sparked Gary's gaze, but so did doubt. _"Really._ You think _jealousy_ is c _ute?"_

Nashi shrugged. "In small doses," she confided and showed what she meant by pinching her thumb and forefinger together "Like, it's cute when my papa gets jealous when my mama goes out with Mister Rodgers, but it's _not_ cute when it gets to aggression and obsession and possession."

"Noted," Gary remarked. He shook the Scent Lacrima spray. "Let's hose down and fingers crossed your dad doesn't notice anything."

Nashi pointedly looked at Gary's naked chest.

Gary waved her concern away. "I'm my dad's son. You _really_ think me not having a shirt on is anything out of the ordinary?" He grinned a little. "And it doesn't hurt I know you like my abs and my scars."

Nashi coughed at being caught. "I do _not!"_ she argued. She turned on her heel and went back to the sitting room with Gary trailing after her. "Quit trying to make me out to be a perv like you!"

Gary chuckled as he got the door for her. "I'm just trying to tell the truth."

Nashi shot him a sneer before disappearing into the room.

Gary leaned his head against the door and gave a lovestruck sigh. "God, I'm going to marry that woman." And he promptly walked into the room and shut the door—

 _CLICK._

—and locked it.

* * *

 _CHOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

It was busier than the train attendants would have liked as seats and even parts of floors were filled with men and women and their pets, many who watched the replayed broadcasts of Master Ooba and their mayor as well as reaction broadcasts to their strong words and politicians who were weighing in their own opinion on the situation.

Mira came back from the bathroom to slide back into her seat. The Strausses and other Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale members had banded together and would be among the first to reenter the town per request of both masters with the mayor and her council. She picked up Liberty to settle the girl on her lap as she and Rose and Eloise entertained themselves on their tablets, coloring. She caught Lisanna's odd look. "What's wrong, Lis?"

Lisanna slowly shook her head. "Nothing… I'm just worried about…"

Mira understood and sobered herself. "Yeah. I am too."

Evergreen looked between the sisters. "Have you felt anything? _Seen_ anything?"

"Our Soul Sight and Soul Sense are powerful enough to sense a change," Lisanna explained, "but there are too many souls in Margaret Town. And with the Guardians' souls rooted and projecting, we can't really tell what we're facing."

"Which makes it even scarier," Mira confessed lowly. "The foolish part of me wants to believe she'll be okay."

"She has to be if we didn't feel anything dramatic," Lisanna consoled, rubbing her sister's shoulder. "She'll be different, but it's not at that level."

Mira smiled weakly. "I know that." She laid her chin down on Liberty's head. "I just can't help but worry."

 _I can't help worrying about Igneel too. Poor boy… I hope he's all right._

* * *

Ooba had gathered only those who were on a need-to-know basis for this meeting. That included all senior staff from both guilds, S-Class, and the immediate families of both missing children. This conference room was like a circular arena with a circular stage with it. The Mages and their creature companions sat where they saw fit as Ooba, Erza, Laxus, and Lyon took their place on stage as Guild Master and Second-in-Command respectively. The Mages angrily muttered to themselves, furious about the situation at hand.

"That _witch_ damned those kids!" came shout.

"How can we get them back without breaking Magic Law?" came askance.

"What if they changed the present already?" came fret. "What if they're the reason for this mess?"

" _Enough!"_ Ooba snapped, quieting the hall. "Your accusations are moot at this point."

Erza added, "And, for those who believe these two children _single-handedly_ destroyed Margaret Town, you may leave _now_. All of you _know_ this is the fault of Curses and the manipulation of the Guardians. _Don't_ think otherwise."

The murmuring flooded back for a Mage to stand and question, "Well, Masters, it's obvious we can't leave them in the past, but what more can we do? We _can't_ break Magic Law on _purpose!_ Not when the Council will already have your heads for the war we _just_ faced! You'll risk _expulsion!"_

Ooba lifted a chin. "Let them come for us," she dared. "If they want to expel me as master for bringing home two of our own, _let them._ It will show the Magic Society how selfish and black-hearted the Council _truly_ is."

As the Mage sat down, another stood. "But, what chance do we have? What are our odds to get them back? There's no known Time Mage with that ability, not since the abandonment of the Gods and the fall of Mildian."

Lucy's hand tightened.

Erza replied: "Time Magic is like any other Magic. It can be learned and spells can be cast. There are Time Mages and Time Magic Items we can certainly use for a cost. As of now, Chrome has tracked down five Time Magic Items that could potentially bring us into the past and future."

"You're talking with uncertainty," a Mage seethed, standing up. "We need to talk like we know what will happen."

Laxus growled, static clacking off him. "What type of Mage are you?" he barked. "Speaking of the uncertainties is all Mages ever do! You just put your life on the line without even knowing if you'd come home! And, now, all of a sudden, you think doing that is _beneath_ you?"

Erza put a hand on Laxus to stop him and her cool eyes flicked to the Mage. "We wouldn't dare ask of you to risk your life for another Mage," she assured, but her tone came off tone. "But, let me be clear: lives are not equal and should never be abandoned or taken for granted. These children you refuse to fight for not only saved our present from an untimely fate but have saved the past as well. Even knowing going back into the past meant no way home, they went because they wanted to save the past so we could have a future." She looked around the room. "It is because of their bravery we are still standing, that we still have this present and our future. They will not go unpunished for breaking Magic Law inadvertently and for pulling a stunt only a _senior_ _S-Class Mage_ could do, but they have earned our respect and earned our help."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone disagree?"

Everyone was silent.

Erza closed her eyes. "Good. Now." She motioned for Genius to come forward and he did. He took over the Lacrima Screens with his controller. "We have found several Time Magic Items. One would be a Magic Diary."

 _STEP._

A skirt brushed against the ground.

 _STEP_.

A paw's claws scratched against concrete.

 _STEP._

Genius brought up the artifact. It was an old picture of it in tinted brown and two men smiled at their find.

 _STEP._

A boot thudded.

 _STEP._

Erza explained: "This is the diary of J. M. Ellis who was one of the first idealist—"

"…physicians to study time and argue its nonexistence," came finish.

Figures stepped into the arena.

The entire audience caught their breath in shock.

A fanged smirk. "The diary allegedly contains a Time Link and allows anyone in possession of it of the past to write into the future."

Levy stood, her eyes watering.

"But, that's only speculation," came remembrance. "So, let's not rely solely on that."

Lucy found herself silently crying.

Because there stood Gale and Luna and Icarus. Luna and Gale looked odd in their clothes of renaissance times, but no bandages were wrapped around skin and their eyes gleamed brightly when they saw their parents. Icarus flanked Luna protectively, untrusting when he scented so much Magic in the air.

"Mama, Papa," Luna spoke, eyes glistening, mouth smiling, "we're home."

Silence.

Then, an uproar of cheers.

Everyone flooded down the steps to get to children and delight buzzed about the room. Luna and Gale were swarmed when Icarus rushed to Luna's defense. He let loose a warning growl, ears flat, tail down and stiff. He showed his canines and the hardness of his eyes to anyone who dare come close to his mistress. The Mages quickly made room, all nervous to fight a Celestial Spirit.

Luna put a hand on Icarus' neck. _"Easy,_ Icarus, they're friends," she promised.

 _Friends who argued over whether to abandon you or chase after you_ , Icarus growled. He snapped at a Mage for being too close. _I do not trust them when they may abandon you._

The two families pushed themselves to the front. Gale and Luna were met with teary eyes and relieved smiles and Icarus noticeably backed down when he smelled they were of kin.

Luna took a step toward her mother. "Hi, Mama," she whispered.

Lucy ran to her daughter and swept her into a well-needed embrace. "Welcome home," she wept. "I'm so happy you're home."

Natsu crouched down and swept both Luna and Lucy into his embrace. "Geez, keep this up and you'll get into about as much trouble as me," he chuckled, though his voice choked up.

As both parents moved back, Igneel, Luke, and Nashi crowded around their little sister, Nashi in tears of relief while Luke and Igneel gave her grins of love and contentment. Nashi was the first to hug Luna and whispered fiercely, "You can't do that again, okay? You're my only sister and the only way I can survive Igneel."

Igneel scowled. "Well, you're not all sunshine and rainbows too, bitch," he muttered.

" _Igneel!"_

Igneel winced. "Sorry, Ma." When Nashi stepped aside, he gave Luna a kiss on the forehead and a warm hug. "You're _so_ gonna get it when this all blows over," he teased.

Luna laughed through her tears. "So are you."

Igneel stepped away, chuckling, for Luke to come forth with his embrace. "We have so much to talk about when we get home," he told her. "You have to tell me everything."

"I will," Luna promised.

A low whine.

Luna and Luke pulled away to see Icarus tugging on Luna's dress skirt. He dropped it when he was caught, but he whined again, thumping his tail. He wanted attention too. Luna giggled and Icarus brightened when Luna took to scratching his chest. His hind leg twitched and his tail wagged. "Everyone, this is Icarus, my Canis Minor Spirit," she introduced.

Lucy was surprised. "You've contracted your own Spirit?"

Luna nodded, giggling when Icarus happily licked her face. "Yup! He's from the past, but he said he had been waiting for me. Isn't he the coolest?"

Icarus puffed his chest at the praise before turning to Lucy. Like he rehearsed it, he bowed his head before her.

 _Mother Star, I have traveled with your cub and already have grown to love her as my own cub. I will ensure her safety for as long as she keeps me._

Lucy was surprised at the telepathy, but her surprise melded into happiness. "I know you will. Thank you, Icarus, for taking care of her." She reached a hand.

Icarus took the initiative to place his head underneath her hand and bump into her palm.

Gale found himself under siege of his mother and brother's tight hugs and tried to weasel his way out. "Guys, I know, I was gone and hurt and now I'm back and it's great, but _don't kill me!"_

Levy and Galileo let him go for him to see their watery hazel eyes. Levy wiped her cheeks. "You are so _grounded_ when we get home," she decided. _"And_ , you are coming to church with us on Sunday. No excuses this time."

Gale gawked as Olivia simpered in the background. "What the Hell, Mom? I just saved _two_ timelines—!"

" _And_ you disobeyed me," Levy reminded sternly. "Not to mention our argument. You have a _lot_ to make up for."

Galileo snickered. "Joke's on you. That's what you get for trying to be a tough little shit."

Gale snarled at his brother. "At least I'm not a pussy like y—!"

" _Boys!"_ Levy scolded.

Olivia strode forth to prod Gale's cheek. "Idiot," she teased. "You must have a body of iron if you made it back alive, huh?"

Gale patted his chest. "Nope. Just pounds of earth," he assured. "Did you miss me?"

Olivia half-heartedly shrugged. "I mean I didn't really know you were missing to begin with."

Gale's grin twitched as he comically cried.

 _Thanks for noticing, sis._

Olivia adopted a serious look and leaned closer. "I can smell your scent all over Blondie," she whispered.

Gale blushed. "W-Wait! It's not what you—!"

"We really need to talk when you get home." Olivia pulled back with a smile and a wink before moving aside.

Panther Lily came forward and he and Gale clasped arms. The Exceed grinned, tail flicking. "I look forward to your training. I think I'll find you're much tougher after this."

Gale grinned back. "I might even beat you, Uncle Lily."

Panther Lily let go of him and chortled at that.

"Yo, _Pipsqueak."_

Gale winced and looked up into cold ruby eyes.

"You've got a lot of balls to just stroll up in here like nothing happened," Gajeel said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Levy tried to stop him. _"Gajeel."_

Gale straightened as Gajeel went toe-to-toe with him. He did not falter under the red glare he received. He knew this game. If his father broke him and he looked away, there was Hell to pay. But, if he could stand and look him in the eye, he won.

"You look pretty good for a guy who had his guts out," Gajeel rumbled.

Gale lightly touched the area where his scar was. "Yeah, well, got a pretty nasty scar from it, sir. I'm definitely going to remember the man who gave it to me."

Gajeel nodded at that in agreement. "The squirt is too young and new to Magic, but you know Magic Law. You know the consequences of Time Travel."

"I do, sir."

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "And, you still went."

Gale lifted his chin. "I did, sir."

"You risked your life on the slim chance you could make a difference," Gajeel said. "You risked never coming home just to get a glimpse of victory. You risked it all for a chance to fight back."

Gale hesitated.

 _Wait… Does he know…?_

Gale dismissed it when he realized his father was waiting for an answer. "I did, sir."

"And do you expect us to welcome you home like a hero?" Gajeel challenged.

Gale's eyes glinted. "I don't, _sir."_

Hard ruby clashed with defiant ruby. It was a standstill. Neither one was backing down. Neither one would.

Gajeel broke into a wild child sort of grin. "Then, welcome home, _Pipsqueak."_

Gale let relief cross his face as he grinned back. "Thanks, Old Man."

Conversation grew louder and louder as everyone prodded the two young Mages for answers to never-ending questions. Where did they go? What happened? Why did they go? Who did they meet? Did they do what they needed to do? This was all too new and exciting! It called for celebration!

Ooba cleared her throat and the hall eventually quieted, all turning to her. "Let these young Mages get examined for any injured or remnants of Time Magic. As of now, Margaret Town has been secured and we will expect the arrivals of our fellow citizens. We must do everything in our power to ensure they feel safe at home."

Everyone agreed to that and began to flood out of the hall, all gossiping about what they thought the young Mages encountered. Luna found herself glued to her mother's side as she told her all about how she met Icarus and their fated contract and eager ears were listening to her exciting tail while Icarus fluffed up his fur, uncomfortable with so many Mages around his mistress.

Gale, on the other hand, tried to hang back and grab his father's attention. "Old Man!" he called.

Gajeel stopped. One look at his son and he nodded at Levy to keep moving. When she did, Gajeel approached his son.

Gale waited until the last of the Mages passed him before hissing softly to his father, "When I was fighting Bluenote, something… _weird_ happened." His hand went into the neck of his shirt to pull out of pendant.

Gajeel's eyes rounded.

"Dad," Gale started, "I became a—"

" _Quiet,_ Pipsqueak," Gajeel hissed. "We'll talk later."

Gale faltered, agitated. "But, Dad—!"

"I said, 'later'. I didn't _mean_ 'now'," Gajeel said in a low snarl. _"Keep – moving._ We need the good doctor to make sure you're clean." He turned and walked away.

Gale clenched his pendant, teeth gritted. "Why won't you listen to me?" he yowled. "Doesn't this mean _anything_ to you? Don't _I_ mean anything to you? I'm your son and you're just dismissing me!"

"We can talk after you've been examined, so stop whining and move your feet," Gajeel ordered, still walking.

Gale growled. "I know this has something to do with _her!"_

Gajeel stopped.

Gale panted, his rage making him breathless.

"Later, Pipsqueak." At that, Gajeel sounded exhausted and pleading. "We'll talk later." And he walked out of the arena, leaving Gale behind.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _So, anyways…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna sighed blissfully in her examination room when she was back in her normal clothes, Icarus lounging on the floor. "It feels so _good_ to be in my regular clothes again…"

Icarus rolled onto his back and wriggled, looking hilarious as he tried to scratch a pesky itch. _Your furs in your time are very different than the ones of the past. Are females allowed to pad around in pants and shirts?_

"Oh, yeah," Luna confirmed. "And in shorts too. In this time, people can wear what we want to wear. It doesn't mean everyone has to like it, but girls are more than just skirts and dresses, y'know?"

Two knocks. "Luna? Are you finished? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Aunt Wendy!" Luna called.

Wendy came in with a healthy smile and shut the door behind her. "Well, all your vitals are normal and you should be all set," she concluded.

Luna fixed her jacket. "Thanks, Aunt Wendy."

Wendy hummed and glanced at Icarus curiously. "I'm very surprised neither your Magic Levels or Gale's have dipped," she admitted. "Time Travel is a draining process, but neither one of you seem to be affected."

Luna grew somber. "Yeah, well, we had a lot of help." She, then, asked, "How's Gale? Is he okay?"

Wendy sighed. "Physically, there is nothing wrong with him. Mentally, I believe he's going through shock. Sometimes, the mind doesn't fully realize what the body has been through as a result of adrenaline and basal instincts."

Luna rubbed her arm. "So, he's not going to be okay?"

Wendy hummed neutrally. "Well, that's up to him. I've recommended counseling, but he was adamant he doesn't need to see anyone." She saw Luna look down. "Don't be too worried now. Gale takes after Gajeel in a lot of ways. He won't let anything hold him back from getting stronger, even himself."

"But my papa told me getting stronger on the outside doesn't mean you get stronger on the inside," Luna remembered.

"It doesn't, no," Wendy agreed. "But only Gale can fix that himself."

 _And, with that energy surrounding him…he may not be alone…_

°•°•°•°

Gale sat in the other examination room with his head leaning against the wall. To keep himself amused, he had taken to trying to chip away at a diamond he formed with an flint knife. No matter how many stabs, the diamond refused to chip.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

The door opened, then closed.

"Ya got a good diamond there."

Gale refused to look at his father and kept whittling away at the diamond.

Gajeel sat on the chair across from Gale. With his large frame, he dwarfed the room. His eyes settled on his son and watched him, observed him. "How much do you know?"

Gale snorted. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk?" he asked, sardonic. _"Perfect_. Well, here's the thing, _sir,_ I don't _feel_ like talking. How 'bout we talk later, 'kay?"

Gajeel's _Nature_ flashed within the deeps of red. "You're lucky I'm not my father or else your ass would be beat for the amount of disrespect you're giving me," he warned.

Gale's eyes flickered to his father. "Speaking of dear ol' grandpa, I met him. Yup. I met a dead fucking Dragon because, y'know, that's normal for me to see, right? Apparently, when I thought I blacked out, I activated whatever shit Iron Magic I have in me to defend myself. Well, _I_ didn't. My dead grandfather did." He leaned forward. "Don't you find it a _little_ _weird_ that you had a Dragon for a dad when Dragons have been dead for how long again now?"

"Just tell me what you know," Gajeel ordered. "This isn't a question, Pipsqueak."

"I know my own fucking dad has been lying to me about his age," Gale snapped. _"Jesus,_ when were you going to tell any of us we should add an extra four hundred candles to your cake? What, on your next birthday? Oh, how about on your five hundredth?"

Gajeel snarled. "Dammit, Pipsqueak, there's shit you don't understand! Shit you ain't ready for!"

Gale stood up at that. _"Are you fucking bullshitting me right now, Old Man?!"_ he shouted. "I don't think you understand what the Hell I've been through in the past sixty hours! _I_ was the one who nearly died three times, not you! _I_ was the one who shot back in the past, not you! _I_ was the one who risked _everything_ to make sure your ass could be thrown into the future to save us from a sadistic motherfucker of a Dragon terrorist! _Not – you!"_

"What do you want from me?" Gajeel retorted. "You want me to give you a pat on the back? Do you want me to kiss the ground you walk on? What do you want—?"

"I want _answers!"_ Gale screamed. "I just want you to give me answers! You can't just sit there and lie to my face anymore!" He held up his pendant for Gajeel to see. "I'm one of you now! You can't lie to me anymore!"

Gajeel leaned back. "Sit down, Pipsqueak."

"No!" Gale snarled. His ruby eyes gleaned as he clutched his pendant. His own _Nature_ riled up, raising its hackles at the _challenge_ before him. _"Listen to me!"_

"You aren't ready to use that Magic against me," Gajeel warned. "You'll lose every time. That's just a fact. I can teach you to beat me, but you need to sit down and listen to me."

Gale growled, but he angrily sat in his seat and crossed his arms.

Gajeel sighed. "I never wanted you to find out this way," he confessed. "Levy and I were going to tell you when we thought you were ready."

"Well, it doesn't matter what I want or if you think I'm ready," Gale said snidely. "I'm one of you, so you don't have a choice. What's going on? Is what Bluenote said true?"

Gajeel's eyes sharpened at that. "What did that bastard tell you?" he demanded to know. "Tell me everything. Start with the beginning."

Gale blew out a breath. "When I was sent back into the past, I met Sycaña, the Plant Dragon. She gave me a plant called God's Tear to help me, but I didn't realize it was actually her Heart of Hearts."

"A Dragon Lacrima," Gajeel named.

Gale shifted. "I don't know where I was, but when I blacked out, I found her and Grandpa Metalicana. She told me Blondie's great-granny is really her great times something granny and she helped move you, Aunt Wendy, and Uncles Natsu, Sting, and Rogue into the future to not only stop Acnologia but for the aid of sealing the five Dragon Gods."

Gajeel nodded. "It's all true," he affirmed. "All five of us were orphaned and brought together to be sent into the future."

Gale went quiet. "I met them, you know. Our ancestors."

Gajeel perked. "What were they like? Who were they?"

Gale smiled a little. "Their names were Gabriel and Alarick Redfox, Dragon Researchers. Alarick was a bit of a nut, but both of them were Earth Mages," he described. "Gabe was a'ight, I guess. Bit of an arrogant son of a bitch and _way_ too protective over Blondie, but we got along in the end."

Gajeel guffawed. "I can see why you didn't like him. It was like looking in a mirror."

Gale rolled his eyes. _"Anyways,"_ he hissed, "in my coma, Grandpa Metalicana told me a new age was coming for Slayers since Warlocks were becoming stronger. I was given Sycaña's Heart of Hearts to become a new-type Dragon Slayer and start the chain." Something occurred to him. "Let me ask you something. Dragon Eaters… They exist?"

Gajeel grimaced. _"Unfortunately."_

"And this is _canon?"_ Gale pressed. "This is canonical with the original plot? Not to break the fourth wall or anything, but I'm _very_ skeptical."

"We'll go over the Slayer Generations later," Gajeel waved off. "What did Bluenote say?"

Gale sobered. "He told me I didn't understand the power given to me and that, somehow, _she_ had to deal with it." He pinned his father with a questioning look. "Is that true?"

Gajeel went quiet for a couple of moments. Then, he nodded. "It's true." Two heavy words filled with hidden despair.

Gale sat forward, eager for a story, desperate for the reason. "Well, what happened? Is that why she left? Where is she—?"

" _Easy,_ Pipsqueak, easy," Gajeel calmed. "This is something I have to shut you up on. I want your mom here when you're told it, but I want you to be ready."

Gale groaned. "There it is with this 'ready' bullshit," he cussed.

Gajeel chuckled. "Y'know, I was an impatient little shit like you when I was younger," he recalled. "Metalicana would get on my ass and force me to stand under waterfalls if I tried to bite off more than I could chew."

Gale shot daggers at his father. "And you do the same thing to me!"

"I guess I do," Gajeel supposed, amused. "Look, Pipsqueak, you're gonna get frustrated with me, but I'm looking out for you. You'll understand that one day. I do what I do to protect our family."

Gale looked unconvinced and gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Now, talking about your new status," Gajeel barreled through. "Until we meet with the other Dragon Slayers, not a word about this to anyone unless it's your mom or me. Does Squirt know?"

"Well… _yeah,_ but—"

"Then, we make sure she stays quiet too," Gajeel decided.

"But, why?" Gale blurted. "This is great news! We have another—!"

"I didn't raise you or your brother or sister to be this damn naïve," Gajeel snapped. "The reason the Council keeps secrets from the world is because the world can only handle so much. You think people know Shenlong is alive? _Hell_ no. We made sure to keep that silenced as it will be now. The D-Stones, the Demons, the Warlocks—all of that has to be kept under wraps. _Especially_ with you being a new-type Slayer." He leaned forward. "You can't tell me you never wondered why only Borus tried to capture Squirt and no one else has with the Magic Power she has."

Gale looked like he was just realizing it. "That's why she was never allowed to leave town. And that's why she's so closely monitored."

Gajeel nodded. "She has a target on her back as it is. If word gets out she defeated two Demons and calmed the Guardians, we'll be lucky if she survives a day without being hounded by people who want to us her or worse— _kill her."_

Gale visibly tensed and flashed his canines. "I _won't_ let that happen."

"Then, do her and you a favor and keep this hush-hush," Gajeel instructed. "You need to be there to protect her. You can't do that when you have a target on your back."

"So, _train me,"_ Gale begged. "Teach me to be like _you."_ His face fell Gajeel shook his head, then he snarled. "Well, why the Hell not _this_ time? What, am I not ready or some crap?"

"I can teach you what I know," Gajeel granted. "I can teach you how to hone in your Dragon instincts. I can teach you how to control it and not let it control you. But, the Nature of your Magic differs from mine. Fortunately for _you,_ new-type, you have a Dragon at your service to help guide you in your own Nature."

Gale smiled down at his pendant when it winked at him. "And, when I become strong enough, will you tell me everything?"

"It's not about _strength,_ Pipsqueak," Gajeel admonished. "It's about your maturity. When I think you've matured, then, yes. But you still have the mind of a cocky kid and need a serious attitude adjustment."

Lightning struck Gale.

 _Don't hold back on my account. Please keep pointing out my flaws._

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Mister Redfox?" came light call. "The Masters require your presence in the Guild Master office immediately."

Gale cleared his throat. "Thanks. I'll be out soon."

Footsteps padded away.

Gajeel cocked his head. "Tell me something, between you and me…" Something in his blood-red eyes shimmered. _"Do you blame me?"_

Gale understood the meaning behind Gajeel's question and hummed. "I think I did, for a little while… But, now?" He shook his head. "I don't and I shouldn't have."

Gajeel got to his feet and messed with his hair. "If there's one thing I regretted with you, it's that I pushed so hard," he admitted. "I never did it because you weren't made of iron, Pipsqueak, and I want you to know that."

Gale stood up as well and tucked his pendant inside his shirt. "I know, Dad." And he meant it.

Gajeel clapped his son's shoulder. "Hold nothing back when you meet with them. It'll just be you, Erza, and the spinster. Leave _no_ detail out."

Gale frowned, perplexed. "But you just said—"

"You can talk your way around you being a Dragon Slayer," Gajeel assured. "But, if they sense you're holding something back, they won't hesitate to question you. Be as clear as you can. These two may be our superiors, but you being a Slayer stays with the other Slayers for now. Don't forget that."

Gale nodded. "I won't."

Gajeel opened the door. "Good. Then, let's get this over with."

°•°•°•°

Igneel had taken to sitting with the others as they played a game of Asshole. It was him, Julia, Luke, Cane, Amber, and others of the same age range all gathered in their corner of the world. Already two people were out, Igneel was on the verge, Amber had the most cards, and Cane, who had provided the cards, was watching a vlog on YouView.

Amber grunted, "Jax and Dash are so lucky they couldn't come on this shitty vacation."

Cane barked a laugh. "You're just mad Dash is spending Thanksgiving with his mom in Pergrande rather than giving you dick." He winked at her. "But I can be a sub for him, if you want."

Everyone oohed as Amber gave Cane the finger and a tight smile. "Oh, really? We all know how hard it is for the little guy to get up when you've had a few drinks, now, don't we?" she teased.

Cane blushed violently as everyone hooted. "That was _one time!"_ he shouted at a smug Amber. "And, who told you that?"

Amber shot Cane a look that said, _Oh, like you don't know._ "Who do you think?" she retorted. She tsked and shook her head. "You could do _so_ much better than _that,_ FYI. She's essentially a gossip queen, a mean girl, the Heather of the Heathers welcome-to-my-candy-store, the Amber of _Clueless_ … So, when I learned y'all tried to go at it, I lost _major_ respect for you and your little soldier."

Cane sneered at her with his hand twitching, a card appearing in it as a reflex. "God, I don't know _what_ Dash sees in a dry pussy like you." The boys crowed as Amber looked like she was about to murder him. Cane only grinned like he was an innocent—or like he was greedily lapping in Amber's humiliation. _"Oops._ Was I _not_ supposed to tell everyone it's hard for you? Oh, _honey…"_ He tutted at her, clicking his tone. "Don't worry—there's pills for that."

"Then, start taking your Viagra and actually satisfy women for once, you man-slut," Amber lashed back, cocking her head in defiance. "You get nothing more than cheap hoes and loose pussy." She rested her chin on her hand pompously. "Tell me, darling, are you just _that desperate_ and any hole will do? Is it your daddy abandonment issues again? Don't tell me you make your whores call you 'Daddy'?"

Cane's eyes stormed thunderously and the tension became so palpable, Magic sizzled between them. "Says the one who whines about Dash and swears it's the last time only for us to always find you two hooking up," he countered. He clapped his hands. "'Oh my _gawd,_ you guys, I am just _so_ _done_ with him, like, as if'!" he mimicked, making his voice high-pitched and drawled. The table roared in laughter as Cane faked a pout and put his hands on his pectorals, pushing them together. "'Oh, Dashie, I'm so sorry, baby, here are my B-cup tiddies, take me back, please, I'll give good head'," he feigned moaning.

Amber slammed down her cards in a fit of relevant rancor. "You're a piece of shit, you asshole!" she snarled at him.

Cane finally looked satisfied and donned a smirk. "Oh, my b. I should've said, 'A-cup'. I was insulting the B-cups out here." He turned his head to a female Mage who was well-endowed for her age and had no issue displaying her cleavage. Cane sighed lovingly as his eyes fell on her chest. "Sorry, girls, I didn't mean to offend you. Forgive me?"

Julia rolled her eyes Heavenward and scrapped her cards as Amber swore expletives that would make even a drunk man cringe. "Now I'm _wishing_ Jax was here," she groaned.

Luke focused hard on his dealt hand, trying to decipher which card he could get rid of. "Why? If he were here, he'd be encouraging this behavior," he grunted.

" _Not_ if he brought the girlfriend," Julia pointed out. "He and Tesla know how to be the peacemakers." She tensed when one swear word worse than the others was said. _"Why_ did he have to spend Thanksgiving with her family _this_ year?"

Igneel lost sight of the game when he saw Mary Jane emerging onto the floor. She peeked about like a nervous lamb and hid herself close to the open doorway that led to the stairs. Igneel's chair scraped and it almost clattered back, teetering on the cusp of a fall, when Igneel stood up all too fast and left scorch marks in his wake. He slapped down his card and did not even realize his lost focus on his Magic cost the card to half-blacken. "I'm an asshole!" he cried, but without victory; it was all absent. He tuned out any complaints and Cane's cussing that he burned another card as he made a beeline for Mary Jane.

Mary Jane looked down at the plastic bag and smiled in relief to herself. "Finally. All done."

"Hi, MJ!"

Mary Jane squeaked and jerked to hide the bag behind her back. She turned to see Igneel sheepishly grinning at her as she covered her mouth, wide-eyed. "Oh, it's just you…"

Igneel had the audacity to feel sheepish for starting such a fuss. "Sorry. I scared you, huh? My bad." On instinct, his hand went to the back of his neck to scratch his scar.

Mary Jane noticed the habit and it made her acutely aware of the bag in her hands. "I-I, u-um…" She threw caution to the wind and bowed with the bag extended out towards Igneel. "Here! This is yours!"

Igneel stopped scratching, taken back at the gift. His hand went to the bag, eyes curiously confused. He reached in a hand and pulled out a material he knew well. "My scarf!" He rolled the bag onto his wrist greedily and took the soft material into his hands. Interested, he sniffed it. While his scent was deeply embedded into the fabric from years of wearing it, he scented something sweet and lavender. "Did you _wash_ it?" he questioned.

Mary Jane grabbed a lock of ponytail and rigorously combed it with her fingers. _"Mmm-hmm._ Nashi told me you only hand-wash and dry it, so I went to the bath area to clean it. I used a light setting on a hair dryer, if, um"—her eyes flicked to his, then away—"if that's okay."

Igneel wrapped the scarf expertly around his neck. "More than okay! It's _perfect!"_ He shot her a thumbs-up. "Thanks, MJ! You're the best!"

Mary Jane flashed him a tentative smile then looked away.

Igneel could not hide how disheartened he was at that as his face dropped. "MJ, I'm sorry I scared you." He meant every word. "I was off my meds and…" He realized what he was saying and inwardly cursed himself. "And, that's just a crappy excuse. I should've taken them and I didn't. It was my responsibility to keep my promise and I broke it. And I scared you because I was irresponsible."

"It's okay," Mary Jane accepted, timid. "I deserved it."

"No, you _didn't,"_ Igneel insisted. He took a step forward only to see Mary Jane flinch, then he stopped himself. It hurt more than he let on for her to shy away from his presence, but, for now, he would have to push past it. "You don't deserve _any_ of this. You deserve _so much more."_

"But, Igneel, I was so _mean,"_ Mary Jane reasoned. "I don't _deserve_ sorries. _I_ should be saying, 'sorry'."

"Well, you have more than enough," Igneel swore. "Let yourself be _happy,_ MJ. Everyone deserves happiness in their life as long as they atoned for their sins." When he noticed Mary Jane was not all that convinced, he straightened up and pointed at her. "Mary Jane Rita Dreyar, if you want to be my friend, then I _order_ you to keep smiling."

Mary Jane looked up at that, disbelief written clear on her face at such a peculiar order. "You can't say that!"

Igneel grinned like a little boy who learned he was the line leader. "I can and did." He stuck out his tongue for good measure. "What'cha gonna do about, huh?" His flames puffed off his knuckles at his excitement. "We could fight it out. Would do you say?"

If he thought his words would bring some sort of change in Mary Jane, then he was correct and incorrect. A negative change came about her as Mary Jane looked physically pained at the word _fight_ and would rather be anywhere. Her eyes darted for an exit and her hand came up to her charm as a method of consolation. "U-Um," she stammered. "I-I…"

It was then Igneel noticed the glint of the acorn button and his fighting aura was lost with something, something dangerously familiar. "Oh… You…kept the necklace?"

Mary Jane looked down at her hand pinching the charm as awkwardness warmed her cheeks. "O-Oh, right, I stole this from you, didn't I?" She scrambled to unclasp it from her neck. "I'm so sorry! Let me take it off, okay, and I'll just—!"

" _MJ…"_

Mary Jane stopped when Igneel laid a hand on her head. Soft onyx clashed with panicked scarlet-cerulean. His eyes had flecks of emerald and Mary Jane saw that now. He was showing her gentility, but there was more in his eyes. Yet, he held back from it. But he was so close… So very, _very_ close…

" _Keep it,"_ Igneel insisted, timbre holding delicacy. He seemed to remember where he was and took a step back which helped Mary Jane breathe. "It looks pretty good on you," he praised, nodding at the jewelry. "Better than it ever did sitting in my pocket and rusting away. Think of it as our best—" He coughed and his hands twitched, fighting the urge to itch. "As our… _best friend charm."_

Mary Jane frowned. "But I couldn't…"

"You _can,"_ Igneel calmed. "In fact…" He reached into his scarf to pull out his own chain and charm. "See? _Now_ , we'll be matching!"

"A thimble?" Mary Jane questioned. "And an acorn?"

"Acorn _button,"_ Igneel corrected. An idea occurred to him and he grew hopeful. "Don't you know what they're from? An acorn button and a thimble? Do you remember?"

Mary Jane cast him an odd look. "I'm sorry… Shou…? Should I?"

Igneel's hopes crashed into a despair that could have killed his inner flames. His shaky smile was forced on his lips as he dismissed everything like it did not matter. "Never mind. Stupid question." Really stupid, very stupid, _why did he ask that?_ "Just know those two charms symbolize the bestest of friends and the promise that no matter how old we get, we'll always remember each other. It's a promise." Onyx diminished into concealed agony. "It's a… _Neverland_ promise."

Recognizing the hidden sadness in Igneel was easy for Mary Jane to spot. She bit her lip at first, her next actions unclear and her thoughts cautious. She gathered up the courage to reach a hand and cover Igneel's hand with her own. Onyx connected with scarlet-cerulean and a smile without teeth was forged.

"Okay," Mary Jane agreed. "I'll wear it and never take it off unless I have to shower or swim. It'll be our very own Neverland promise to stay friends." She tipped her head and her smile widened. "Sounds rather fairy tale-esque, don't you think?"

Igneel's entire face blushed, but he took haste in burying part of his face in his scarf. He could smell the remains of Mary Jane's scent. "Yeah," he mumbled. "We're a regular fairy tale."

 _Now's my chance. Just ask her._

"So, um…" Igneel swallowed. "Now that we're best friends, did you want to, maybe…? Did you want to…?"

Mary Jane blinked, showing off how big her eyes were, and prompted, _"Yes…?"_

Igneel could not fight the itch to scratch his neck scar. "U-Um…" His eyes went from her to the floor then her then to the floor again. "I mean… It would be pretty awesome if we became partners, right?"

 _There. I did it._

That surprised Mary Jane. "'Partners'?"

"We could go on jobs together," Igneel pitched and cursed when his voice cracked. Puberty could be a real bitch. "See Fiore and stuff like that… Make some memories." He glanced to see Mary Jane's frown and he could feel his heart pound and his right foot behind to tap like a thumping rabbit. "Or, not, y'know, it's fine. I-I was just wanting to know and it's awesome totally if can't you," he stammered.

Mary Jane tried to overlook Igneel's jumbled words when he did not even bother to correct himself. "I mean… You and Luke are partners, right?"

"Not really," Igneel admitted. "He likes being a solo Mage and we occasionally team up, but it's nothing serious. He's known I always wanted—" He snapped back the words caught in his throat.

Mary Jane tipped her head in understanding and sympathy. "You always wanted your friend to be your partner," she finished for him. "Is _that_ what you were going to say?"

Igneel could feel his scratching intensify. The thought of breaking skin did not even cross his mind.

Mary Jane had to take a step back from him and her hand dropped from his. Something uncomfortable crossed her features. "Igneel… There's something that I—"

"Mary Jane!"

Igneel and Mary Jane looked up to see an eager Peter making their way towards him. Igneel (irritated) and Mary Jane (relieved) greeted, _"Peter."_

Mary Jane found herself engulfed in a hug from Peter. He held her close and she was okay with that. "I was so _worried!"_ he confessed, unashamed. "I didn't know where you went or what happened to you!"

Mary Jane wasted no time embracing him back and selfishly basking in his warmth. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Peter pulled back and searched her eyes for something she did not understand. When he was satisfied, he smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're okay," he breathed. "You're so brave and strong. That's why I like you."

"But I'm not brave or…" Mary Jane realized the magnitude of Peter's words. "You like… _me?"_

Igneel's eyes rounded as his hands fell limp at his sides. "You like… _her?"_

Peter did not even blush. He only grinned at Mary Jane. "Yeah. You got a problem with that, _sweets?"_

Mary Jane's pale cheeks reddened adorably and she looked away. This was _far_ too embarrassing for eye contact. "You mean as a friend, right?" she inferred. "I mean I like you too—as…as a _friend_ , I mean."

Peter pulled her gaze back onto his and forced her to hold it. "And if I liked you a little _more_ than a friend?"

Igneel found his gaze dropping.

 _More than a…friend…_

Mary Jane would faint at how red she was becoming. "Well," she swallowed, "I would say you're crazy and you don't really like me like that. You're just in shock from everything."

Peter chuckled. "Fine. I'll let you believe that… _for now."_ His eyes sparkled. "Your friends invited me to play Asshole with them. You want to play?"

Mary Jane looked hesitant. "I don't know how to play. And, I don't know if they'd want me to play…" Her hand went to her charm and she sucked her bottom lip in with her upper teeth.

Peter saw this and gave a careless shrug. "Then, we don't have to play," he said breezily. "Card games get boring after a while and I could tell some drama was going on. We could order some food and maybe you could tell me more about the music you like, yeah? I'm still waiting for some results on my Affinity Test."

Mary Jane could not help but smile. "Sure! That sounds great!" She suddenly remembered and turned around to face Igneel. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Igneel, I—!" She noticed Igneel's hanged head and concern rearranged her features. "Igneel…?"

Igneel popped up his head with a shining smile on his face. "It's okay, MJ, go with Peter," he insisted. "I'm gonna go play Asshole with everyone else, so you'll know where to find me." He shooed her away. _"Go."_

Mary Jane looked uncertain. "Igneel…"

Peter looked between the two. "How about I go order some food and grab a table?" he offered Mary Jane.

Mary Jane kept looking at Igneel as she told Peter, "Yeah. Be there in a minute." When Peter was gone, Mary Jane approached Igneel. "Are you _sure_ it's okay?" she checked.

"Yeah, definitely!" Igneel approved. "We'll have more time tomorrow, right? Go have some fun! Oh, but what were you going to tell me?"

Mary Jane looked around. "I'll tell you later, okay? Thanks for this, Igneel." She turned around, but she offered a small smile over her shoulder. "Talk to you soon?"

Igneel nodded. _"Duh!_ Of course!"

She giggled quietly and fled to track down Peter.

Igneel faked his grin until he could not anymore. His flames rumbled within him, but with his medication working, he had a better grip on them. He did not feel any sort of rage fuel his system. It was different this time. He felt no compulsion to flash his _Nature_ for his _Nature_ was subdued and in the back of his mind. No, Igneel's grin dropped into a frown as his eyes traced Mary Jane's every step. He could hear only white noise as his ears fell in-tune with Mary Jane's words alone as she spoke to Peter, shy and yet comfortable. A pain panged at his chest and the red of his flames turned a melancholic blue.

 _Right… She has every right to go with him. In these memories, we're just…friends…_

Igneel forced himself to relax and sighed. "But, being friends is better than nothing," he supposed. He lifted his hands to stretch when he felt the bag sway with something in it. His eyebrows furrowed as he lowered his hands and opened the bag dangling on his wrist.

His eyes widened.

He reached in to pull out what appeared to be a tube of different colored candy pebbles. He read the name:

 **PEPPER PEBBLES**

Igneel's eyes flickered.

 _How…?_

He caught something white at the bottom and retrieved what appeared to be a note. It read:

 _Igneel,_

 _I'm sorry about the mess I made and I'm sorry for dragging you into it. Thanks for taking care of my ribbon and giving you my scarf. I saw these in the vending machine. You told me you hated sweets, so I thought you'd like these._

 _To our new friendship!_

 _Mary Jane_

Igneel's eyes glimmered as a fond smile broke onto his face.

 _MJ… I know you don't remember…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _A little hand held out Pepper Pebbles in the dead of the night, in the darkness of a room only lit by moonlight._

 _Another little hand, tanner, hesitantly reached for it_.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

… _but if your new memories start the same as your old ones…_

He clutched the Pepper Pebbles.

… _then I really hope we find our way back._

He uncapped the tube with relative ease and dumped a couple into his free hand. With his head tipped back, he threw them up in the air and expertly caught them in his mouth. He chewed, his smile broadening, and swallowed.

" _Mmm_. My favorite."

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fairy Adventure**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna opened the doorway from the Master's Quarters and into the hallway with Icarus coming out. She turned back around and she bowed while Icarus dipped his head. "Good day, Masters," she wished, then shut the door. With a groan, she stretched her cheeks. "That was awful!"

Icarus nudged Luna into a walk. _That is what you get for strutting about in different timelines._

"It's not like I _knew_ what was going to happen!" Luna retorted. "Did you _see_ the look on their faces when we told them about the Eclipse Gate?" She moaned. "I feel like I made everything sound a lot worse."

 _You gave them your side to the tale,_ Icarus calmed. _To be fair, it was a lot worse. Mortals were in peril and death was eminent. But, you, Meira, Gale, and all of your friends stopped it, luckily._

"Thanks for the that," Luna said dryly. "Hey…" Something struck her odd. "Speaking of friends… What happened to Shenlong?"

 _He must have returned to the sea of which he governs,_ Icarus decided. _This is not his domain. He would need to return to his kingdom._

Luna pouted. "Makes sense. I just wish I could've seen him again." She touched the sacred bracelet gifted to her. "He helped us a lot. I'll always be thankful."

 _As you should. A Dragon's Gift serves as a reminder to all you are to be respected and well-treasured. As I hear Dragons are no more, to have their gift is something to thank the Heavens for._

Luna stopped just before the stairwell down. "Yeah. Right." She listened in to the conversation going on in the main hall, the laughter, the swearing, the dining.

Icarus glanced down the steps and back to his mistress, his tongue rolling back into his mouth. _Do you not wish to reconvene with your fellow humans?_

"Is it horrible if I say, 'no'?" Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I don't want to be here. I want to be alone, but I don't. I don't want to be around a ton of people."

Icarus understood that. _In my case, when I desire to be away from my Star Spirits, I go for a run. It gives me time to clear my head and to think. Would you like that?_

Luna laughed. "Maybe not running, but I like the idea." She frowned as she dipped back to look around. "Though, I don't really know how to get out of here another way…" She shrugged. "But I mean it _can't_ be _that_ hard, right?"

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _And, so, thirty minutes later…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna pouted like an angry child as she and Icarus walked along a canal, Icarus basking in his mirth.

 _Yes. It was not all the hard, indeed._

 _Oh, shove it, fur ball._

Luna huffed and took a look around. Her gaze saddened when she saw the destruction around her. Mages and robots Chrome and Opera mass produced were working tirelessly to rebuild what was lost and salvage all they could. They did a good job at the repair work. But you still saw the signs of scorch marks and cracked glass or chipped brick.

"It's like the festival never even happened," Luna murmured. "It's like all the happiness that was here is gone."

 _With destruction and chaos comes reconstruction and order,_ Icarus prophesied. _It is the balance of Nature. New will come from the ashes of old. Your dens will be rebuilt, stronger than before._

 _But they'll still be gone,_ Luna thought. _And all the memories of them too._

 _Your home is not a place; it is a people,_ Icarus remind. _Your memories within your old den and hunting grounds will stay with you even if places are gone. Never forget such a lesson._

Luna smiled and a hand went to Icarus's fur to latch onto it. _You're so wise,_ she teased. _I wish I had that much wisdom. I wouldn't be making so many bad mistakes._

 _Wisdom comes with a price, dear Pup._ Icarus rubbed his nose onto Luna's cheek. _Knowledge, wisdom—the want for more means a steeper cost. My wisdom comes from my failures and my mistakes just as yours will._

Luna and Icarus turned onto a bridge, hearing the sounds of work all around them. Luna's eyes went up to the starry sky. "It's amazing that, no matter what happens, the stars, the sun, and the moon will always be there."

 _They are the key to all life,_ Icarus spoke fondly. _We rely on the sun and moon to bring us balance. Without it, life cannot live with just one or the other. Humans will war, Gods will abandon, races will become extinct—but so long as there is life, the sun and moon will watch over you. That is their Curse and their Blessing._

 _You sound like you know them._ Luna's thoughts vibrated with curiosity. _Are there moon and sun spirits?_

Icarus' great eyes softened. _There are._

Luna perked. _So, you've met them?_

 _The moon, I have. The Moon Spirit is tied to the stars intimately._

Luna frowned. _So, you never met the sun?_

Icarus looked away. _Once, when I was a…different spirit._

Luna noticed the masked pain Icarus was trying to hide and stroked his fur. _I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories._

 _You did nothing of the sort, Pup,_ Icarus assured. _I am reminded of the time when I was a young pup with big, foolish dreams. And it nearly cost me_ _ **everything**_ _._

 _That bad?_ Luna whispered. _Do you want to talk about it? I'm a really good listener!_

Icarus rumbled his amusement and turned to lick Luna's cheek in appreciation. _Not today, Pup, but I thank you for the offer._

They continued their nightly stroll in silence. At times, they would stumble across friends and Luna would wave to them. She would get warnings not to stand too close to the water and she would thank them for that. But Mistress and Celestial Spirit were left to their own devices.

"I used to take a lot of pictures."

Icarus glanced down at Luna who looked ahead.

"When I was little, I told my parents I was going to take one-hundred pictures that captured how Magic changed the world and helped people," Luna narrated. "I may have wanted to become a Mage, but I wanted to become a photographer." Her chocolate eyes sparkled less. "But, when I was told I would never be a Mage, how I was a Spiritless with the rare case of being Magically-Inept, I thought that, since one of my dreams was taken from me, I never wanted to even try with the other one. I gave up _everything."_ She shook her head. "And, then, talking to Gabriel and just telling him how I felt, I realized how stupid I was for doing that. I never even fought for it. I just gave up."

 _You were grieving,_ Icarus pointed out.

"But, that's just an excuse and you know it," Luna countered. "And not a good one. I _should've_ been focused on my photography a lot more, but I just… _stopped_. My parents didn't raise me to be a quitter and I feel like I let them down." She took out her Compact. "I want to start again. But, before I do that, I owe them a really big sorry for acting like a brat. I don't want to take pictures and remember how much I hated my life. I want to take pictures and remember how much I _like_ my life."

 _And that right there is your own wisdom,_ Icarus told her. _And the cost was self-reflection._

Luna laughed and leaned on Icarus with a yawn.

Icarus halted them and lowered into a crouch. _On my back, Pup. I shall continue our walk, but you will fall asleep on your paws. Rest easy knowing I will protect you._

Luna clambered onto Icarus' back and, when she was comfortable, Icarus got up and took a comfortable walking pace. Luna leaned forward with hands on either side of Icarus and her cheek nuzzled into his fur.

 _Hey, Icarus?_

 _Hmm?_

 _What's the Spirit World like?_

 _I thought you would be sleeping,_ Icarus teased her.

Luna laughed within their link. _Please? I want to hear more about it._

Icarus sighed. _Whether a spirit is of the Heavens or Hell, all spirits have a home in the Spirit Realm. It is a place filled with beauty, a place where spirits and Spirit Walkers are at their peak. There is no question left unanswered there and the food can fill you belly for eons._

Luna yawned again and dragged out a hum. _Sounds nice._

 _One day, you and your nestmates will experience it,_ Icarus promised, sure of himself. _As a Heartfilia, it is well within your birthright to visit the home of spirits. Your guide shall show you the splendor of our realm and its balance. I am certain you will like it._

Luna hummed sleepily. _I want to go there now…_

Icarus chuckled. _Sleep, Pup. I will take us where we need to go._

Luna turned onto her other cheek and sighed out, "Okay…" She breathed out of nose…

…and began to hear something.

" _Luna…. Luna…"_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

" _Luna?"_

 _Luna's eyes snapped open. She found herself in a grand sitting room of vaulted ceilings and a chandelier with lights that looked like stars. The couches were luscious and the fireplace not touched. Bookshelves dug into the walls were filled and pictures and paintings clung to the wall._

 _Luna got up. "Where am I?" She slowly took a walk around to better understand. Her hand touched the bindings of the books to see titles in other languages and titles she had no recollection of seeing. But, the ones she did see…_

'I feel like some of these are in Mama's study…'

 _Luna pushed away from the bookcase to sweep over to a portrait framed on the fireplace. Her hand grabbed it and she looked at it carefully. The picture was a little old and worse for the wear, but she could tell it had been taken at a hospital. A very exhausted blonde woman with tears in her eyes was adoring the baby she held so fondly._

 _Luna smiled as her hand touched the baby._

" _That was your mother."_

 _Luna whipped around and nearly dropped the photo when she saw a woman peek into the sitting room, someone she thought she would never see._

" _ **Meira?"**_

 _Meira smiled. She looked every bit a beautiful as she had been when Luna left her and every bit as young as well. She donned a light peasant dress with her hair in her long Perench braid. She opened her arms just in time as Luna tackled her into a hug._

" _Meira," Luna breathed, "you're_ _ **okay…"**_

 _Meira brushed Luna's hair back and kissed her temple before pulling back. "As always," she joked. "And I see you are doing just fine as well."_

 _Luna beamed and nodded. "Thanks to you and Faven." She looked behind Meira. "Where's Mama Faven?"_

" _She's with her children," Meira answered, though, for some reason, she sounded vague. "It's just us. Sit, sit." She gestured to a lavish couch and the pair sat down. "Now. I am sure you have your questions—"_

" _What happened to you and Ludvig?" Luna blurted. "What happened after we left? Is everyone okay? Did you get sick?"_

 _Meira chuckled. "My sickness was not fatal, just simple exhaustion. Ludvig cared for me well." She blushed a little. "He was nothing short of a gentleman with me."_

 _Luna squealed, clapping her hands. "I_ _ **love**_ _a good ship!" she cried. "So, what happened afterwards?"_

 _Meira's smile dipped and she brushed a stray lock of Luna's hair behind her ear before her fingers came to Luna's cheek. Chocolate searched chocolate. "My little starling," she started, "there are evils in this world I cannot explain. And, as Destiny lost to Fate, it is something inevitable we all must face."_

 _Luna frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _Meira sighed. "Explanations are futile. You shall see and understand someday." She smiled again. "I am just happy you and Icarus and Gale bode well in your present."_

" _It's all because of you and the others," Luna insisted. "Seriously. Thank you so much."_

" _There is no need for gratitude when we are family," Meira said warmly. She got up and gathered her skirt to walk with Luna following her._

" _So, what is this place?" Luna asked. They made it to the lobby where high ceilings and a grand staircase awaited them. Everything glistened in soft golds and whites and bronzes. "Where am I?"_

" _A place you will come to know," Meira assured as she walked to the stairs._

 _Luna stopped. "Am I in the Spirit World?!" she exclaimed._

 _A shout came from up the steps. "Meira?"_

 _Meira shot Luna a cheeky smile and put a finger to her lips when Luna's eyes got even wider and she gasped. She covered her mouth at the shock, then whispered, "Is that—?"_

" _Yes," Meira assured quietly. "I snuck away to greet you while he was napping." She rolled her eyes. "What a lazy man." She turned to Luna. "I know you have questions, but only you can help answer them. I am unable."_

 _Luna scowled. "Why not?"_

" _Because, like the Heartfilias before you, you must learn under your guide and a Clan Leader," Meira educated. "Think of it as a rite of passage. You, Nashi, Luke, and Igneel—you must stick to the tradition forged from our first ancestor."_

" _ **Meira…"**_ _came sleepy growl. "You cannot hide from me, woman! I know you snuck off, but I can easily find you!"_

 _Meira giggled behind a hand. "I must go before I am reduced to mere prey." She waved a hand. "We will talk soon, Luna, I swear it." She gathered her skirt._

 _Luna grabbed her hand. "Wait, Meira!" At Meira's inquisitive look, Luna swallowed and let her go. "Take care of him," she ultimately said. "And take care of yourself too."_

 _Meira softened. "We love you, Luna, and your entire family. Whenever you look up at the stars, know we are watching over you."_

 _Luna nodded and watched as Meira re-gathered her skirts and headed up the steps. "Meira!" she called. "How do I leave?"_

 _Meira paused to turn and point. "Why, through the front door, of course."_

" _I hear you!" came happy mention. "Once I get my hands on you, you'll pay for sneaking from our bed!"_

 _Meira made a show of rolling her eyes for Luna and climbed the steps. "Oh, we both know_ _ **I**_ _am more of a threat than you," she hollered good-naturedly. "So, pipe down! I am coming!"_

 _Luna smiled and shook her head._

'I wonder what the story is there…'

 _Luna turned around to see the door looming over her, waiting for her. She approached it._

'Just leave through the front door?'

 _Her hand went to the knob. She was slow in turning it. Her eyes shut as she opened the door, bracing for what she may face. She could feel something warm and bright pepper her face in kisses and felt it tug on her soul until she was consumed by it._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Pup… Pup…_

Luna stirred and gave a big yawn. She stretched and groaned as Icarus was in low crouch, tongue out.

 _We are here._

Luna smacked her lips and scratched her hair while taking a good look around. A bird fountain that was not bubbling stopped untouched in the corner. The area had been lightly hit, but with nothing major.

Luna slid off Icarus' back. "Where are we?"

 _The place we needed to go._

Luna felt Icarus prod her. Her head turned to see something that slowly woke her up. She approached the wall to uncover the vines. It was them she saw the makings of a symbol that had been from a dream of a dream. "I know this," she whispered. "This symbol, this wall… We can go through it."

 _It just needs…_

Luna let her hand feel the crevices of the symbol until a sharp pain sliced through her palm. She gritted her teeth but kept silent and determined.

 _If it drew my blood, then…_

Luna confidently took a step forward—

—and emerged back in the quaint garden.

She took a look around as Icarus followed her. Nothing had really changed from the garden. It was still in one piece like the war had not even touched it. The natural fountain was surprisingly still running and the fish kept their cycles of spinning. The only difference Luna saw was the fact that subtle lanterns had been lit. Her eyes fell onto a shadow that swung on the bench swing and she grew apprehensive.

"Who's there?" Luna demanded to know. Her hand curled into Icarus' fur for comfort. "Show yourself!"

The shadow chuckled. _"Relax,_ Blondie. It's just me."

Luna, shocked, let go of Icarus to trot over to the bench swing. The light illuminated Gale's face and she saw him with a foot on his knee and his hand clutching his pendant. Silently, she took her place on the bench swing.

Gale broke the silence first. "Came out here because being in the guild hall would've been suffocating as Hell," he explained. "All the questions and the people…" He shook his head. "Didn't want to deal with it."

"Same," Luna breathed. "It's like I wanted to be alone, but, at the same time, I…"

"…wanted to be with someone who understands."

Luna and Gale shared a look before both froze. Luna looked away and rubbed her arm and Gale crossed his arms and sniffed, fair blushes on their cheeks.

"It's kinda amazing we came back like we did," Gale managed to say. "I mean I met my own Dragon."

"We met our ancestors." Luna giggled. "Even if _some_ of us didn't start on the right foot."

" _Hey,"_ Gale huffed. _"Anyways,_ we did things we never thought we would." He grew sober. "And I…couldn't have done it without you." He refused to look at Luna as he set his hand on the bench, only inches from her own.

Luna's blush grew more. "I think you did just fine on your own," she dismissed.

Gale propped his elbow on the bench arm and put his cheek on it. "Nah. You stuck with me when I was being a dumbass. You helped me see it's okay to be afraid." He inched his hand closer. "We're a team because we're a 'we', not just a 'me' or a 'you'."

"Then, _you_ should know I couldn't have done this without you too," Luna murmured. "I wish I was as smart as you or strong as you and could figure out answers in seconds, but I can't. _You_ _can_. Being smart is really cool and I, um…" She ducked her head. "I admire that about you. I'm jealous you're so smart."

Gale's cheeks reddened. "Don't be jealous. You have plenty of amazing quirks all on your own that I admire." His eyes flicked down to his hand. He was so close. Just ten centimeters apart. Just ten centimeters more. "And, I—"

 _RUFF._

Luna and Gale snapped out of their trances to see Icarus in front of Luna with his paws a bit dirty. Icarus caught Gale's agitation in amusement while Luna slapped her cheeks and straightened her hair. He whined at her and thumped his tail, restless.

"What is it, Icarus?" Luna asked.

Icarus whined again and grabbed her sleeve with soft teeth. He got up to tug her off of the bench. Luna stumbled, but she ultimately followed him with a laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she assured.

Gale cursed. "Dammit. I hate animals." He got up and followed with his hands giving an angry shove into his pants' pockets.

Icarus led them both to a hole he had dug before circling it, barking.

Luna got down on her knees at the hole and her eyes widened. "Hey, Gale, look, check it out! Icarus found buried treasure!"

Gale crouched next to Luna, impressed. The chest he saw was small enough to put on his treasure, but it was big enough to hold a decent amount of money. "Well, I'll be… Damn dog did it." He patted Icarus' muzzle. "Good boy."

Icarus growled and snapped at Gale's hand.

As Gale retreated and scowled at the Canis Minor Spirit, Luna reached in to grab the chest. She hauled it out with relative ease and disappointment. "It's really light," she complained. "That means there's nothing valuable in there."

"Gold digger," Gale teased. He placed a hand on the chest. "Nothin' magical about it. Guess we'll have to open it up."

Luna and Gale took a look at the keyhole and frowned. "But we don't have a key," Luna complained.

Icarus gave a small bark and nudged Luna, wrestling for her jacket pocket. Luna frowned and batted him away, but Icarus growled and nosed into her pocket. "Icarus!" Luna snapped.

Icarus pulled away to reveal his key in his mouth.

Luna blinked in surprise. _"That's_ the key?"

Icarus mumbled a bark and ducked down his head for the key to be taken. Luna gently took the key and put it into the keyhole. Much to everyone's happiness, Luna was able to turn it and unlock the box. Both she and Gale opened the chest together to reveal—

"The Hell is this?" Gale asked, scrunching his face. "What are these, letters?"

Luna frowned and selected a random envelope. She looked at the addressee. "To…" Her eyes widened. "To Luna Dragneel and Gale Redfox…"

Surprised chocolate clashed with astonished ruby.

"Well, open it!" Gale urged. He saw something attached to the chest's roof. It was a letter opener. He pulled it off and handed it to Luna. "Here. Use this."

Luna sliced open the envelope and greedily unfolded the letter. It had been written on ancient paper that had not aged a day. The ink had faded considerably, but the cursive was beautiful. Luna read it aloud:

 _To my dearest friends Gale and Luna,_

 _By now, you have read this and I am long gone, nothing more than a memory and another portrait in my family's estate. As you saw in the previous envelope, Sir Ludvig and I—_

"—'are lawfully wedded husband and wife'!" Luna exclaimed. She looked at Gale wildly. "That can't be true! Meira and Ludvig were supposed to be together!"

Gale took the note and read through it:

— _are lawfully-wedded husband and wife. We know sending you both a wedding invitation was futile, but dear Ludvig insisted. The ceremony was beautiful and both of our families were more than enthralled at our union._

Gale stopped reading, perplexed. "Huh," he grunted. "Okay, _maybe_ we should read these letters in order because I am _very_ confuddled and there is _no_ sense being made." He folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope. He went to the first envelope, sliced it open, and began to read.

It said:

 _Dear Luna Dragneel and Gale Redfox,_

 _Greetings for the past. I know Master Meira wanted to be the first to write to you both, but as she is on bed rest, I will do the honors as her pupil. It has only been hours since your departure, but it feels like weeks already._

 _My father and I will be housing the McGardens until we can communicate with Kiki and Jäger's father and find them an escort back to Minstrel. I can already tell Eliza will be good company. She has knowledge in many creatures and can add to the research my father and I have been working on. Jäger will make an excellent drinking companion for my father. It is Kiki I worry about. As she has now realized my arrogant descendant—_

"' _Arrogant'?!"_ Gale snapped. "Oh, _that's_ what I am? _Arrogant?!"_

Luna rolled her eyes. "Just keep reading."

— _and I share in looks, she has been rather taken with me. Unfortunately for her, there is only one maiden in my sights._

Luna's eyes softened.

 _Gabriel…_

 _The moment the Eclipse Gate closed, Master Meira was forced to send her spirits back to the Star Realm. She only fell fatigued, thank God. Sir Ludvig and her have already retired back to her home and have made it clear they will not be accepting visitors until two days before Meira's departure._

 _I have to admit I am not surprised of their union. I can only worry if they bear child. As the child would be a Heartfilia, Meira would be obligated to ensure he or she were brought up as a Star Child. However, as the child would be noble, it could serve scandal and damage to Sir Ludvig's good name. We can only pray they remain barren, even if such a prayer is ugly._

"I didn't even think of that," Luna realized.

"I think I'm getting it now," Gale drawled. "So, yeah, Meira and Ludvig hooked up like a summer fling that was a little more than a fling. But, Ludvig must've broken his engagement to be with Eliza." He frowned. "But I'm trying to find the sense in how it all fits."

Luna sifted through the letters. "It looks like everyone has their own seal for their own letters, so…" She pulled out Ludvig's first letter to them. "Let's open it up."

Gale did the honors and the letter said:

 _To the children of the future who changed my life,_

 _Good morning, Gale and Lady Luna. I greet you as Sir Ludvig Krause, your humble runologist and proud lover of Meira Heartfilia._

Luna squealed and began to hit Gale due to her excitement. He flinched. "Hey, hey, don't hurt the merchandise!"

"But, they're canon!" Luna squealed. "Oh, my goodness, it's so amazing!"

Gale snorted. "You and your fangirl shipping crap."

It went on:

 _Today is the first full day of mine and Meira's love story and, while Meira is still weak, I am eager to please her and show her what she deserves. I confess I am nervous to have the woman I love so close and fear this will be a dream. I never thought I would love a Heartfilia. And I never thought I could ever be with one. So, if this is a dream, I pray I never wake for this dream is a blessed one._

 _While Meira rests, I would like to explain to you both my intentions. Lady Luna, as you are Meira's kin, you have the right to understand my reasons._

 _As you know, my engagement to Maria is no more. She has returned to her estate and our families will continue to interact without the matrimonial bond. As noble society pressures me as the next head of the Krause Household to marry, Lady Elizabeth and I have come to an arrangement. She will marry me for the sake of our titles and, in exchange, I help her find her lost lover, Tilly._

"Tilly?" Gale and Luna echoed.

"Is that a girl's name?" Luna wondered, though both she and Gale came to a stark realization. "Oh, my Chimmy, she's a lesbian!"

Gale smirked. "Right on, Lizzy. Damn, girl, a scholar and a lover of women. I am impressed."

 _While our marriage will be a ruse to search for Tilly and to save face, the heir we produce will not be. We have decided to consummate our marriage with the birth of only a single heir. Afterwards, we shall only adopt into our family if we see fit. The decision is something that must be done, even if I wish my firstborn to be with the only woman I love._

"It all makes sense now," Gale figured out. "So, Ludvig and Meira are in-love, Eliza is a lesbian and has lost her love, Ludvig and Eliza are nobles. This happens, like, all the time in those renaissance books, the whole concept of star-crossed lovers and fake marriages and the noble being in-love with a stable boy." He nudged Luna. "Right up your ally, fangirl. We are witnessing a literal fanfiction of a romance. You're welcome."

Luna clicked her tongue. "You barbarian," she deemed. "It really _would_ get all messed up if Meira and Ludvig had a kid and Ludvig and Eliza had a kid."

"Ludvig would have an illegitimate child and you know what happens to those in the stories," Gale reminded. "The kid would be treated like an outcast and wouldn't inherit a cent."

"That's not the worst part," Luna confessed. "If Ludvig had a kid with both of them, that would make us distant relatives."

Gale did not seem as disturbed as Luna. "If we really think about it, some people who are married might be distant, _distant_ relatives. But the bloodlines are so diluted that—"

"Okay, shut up, not helping," Luna decided, waving a hand at him. "Read the letter."

Gale rolled his eyes.

The letter continued:

 _All of us understand this situation is not ideal, but it is the only one that works. When Meira and I face our final days of our short forever, I will confess to her I will not hold any resentment should she find a husband on her travels and bless him with children. She deserves a man who loves her and a family, not what I can offer her now._

 _I desperately wish my life were different. I wish I had no noble blood. I wish I could renounce my title so I could elope with her underneath the moon and the stars. I wish I could see her pregnant stomach of the love we created. I wish and I wish, but I know better than to believe in wishes. Even if my time with Meira is short, I will love her every second she gives me and then some. She is my personal North Star and I would be lost without her._

Luna's brow furrowed. "Wait, so… Are they going to"—she blushed— _"you know_ …but not have kids? How does that even work?"

Icarus and Gale went wide-eyed and shared a look. Icarus pointedly looked away while Gale cleared his throat. "Ask your dad that next time, 'kay?" he urged. "Back to the letter."

It read:

 _Take heed, children. Do not waste time like I foolishly did with Meira when it comes to the one you love. Jump at every ample opportunity you have to be with your partner because our lives are too short for anything else._

 _Meira wakes and calls for me. I must tend to my partner in every way. We shall send a joint letter soon._

 _Sincerely and miss you dearly,_

 _Sir Ludvig Krauss III_

"So, that's that." Gale rocked back to sit on his butt to out the envelope and leaf through the rest. "Ludvig and Meira got it on. Then, they went their separate ways. It's obvious Meira met a man and had her kid since you're here and Ludvig and Eliza had their kid since I'm here. Case closed."

Luna puffed a cheek. "Yeah, I guess…"

 _Still, though… If Meira didn't end up with Ludvig, then why did I hear—?_

"Hey, look. We get our own personal letters."

Luna snapped out of her trance to see Gale wave an envelope in her face. She snatched it out of his hands to see gold trimming and her name in nice bold cursive. She looked over to the back and checked out the seal. "Mine's from Meira."

"Mine's from Gabriel," Gale admitted as he eyed the thicker envelope. He rattled it to hear something inside. "Huh. Wonder what it is…"

Both of them opened their envelopes and stared at each other.

Gale gestured to her. "You go first."

Luna nodded. The letter read:

 _My little starling,_

 _My, how the years have flown by. Ludvig and Eliza have had their first child, a son no less, and Eliza adopted an Andüsan girl for her and Tilly to raise. Alarick has passed—Bless his soul!—after a Dragon expedition gone wrong, but Gabriel proudly carries on his work._

 _Gabriel, my beloved student… He has grown in so many ways that he is more than a pupil, yet I still see him as a student. I encouraged him to write a personal letter to you as well, but his response was he said all he had to say. He is married now and his wife bare him a son two years ago. The name in Ancient Language has two meanings depending on the context. One meaning is 'Gentle God' and the other means 'Destroyer'. From what I hear of the boy, he is as gentle as a butterfly._

 _As for me, my little starling, I am happily married to a man I met on my travels. He is a simple man, a shepherd who adheres to the teachings of spirits. He comes from an ancient tribe of indigenous people who are called Spirit Walkers. I could not have been happier to find such a husband who cares for spirits as I do._

 _I know you had hoped for Ludvig and I to be together, but life is not full of fairy tales. Our separation was destined to be. Perhaps, in our next life, we shall be united. But it is not meant to be. We still correspond from time to time with his excavations and me being the Clan Leader, but our meetings have been dwindling since my pregnancy._

 _Yes, my dear, I am pregnant with my first daughter after a handful of sons. My husband nearly cried in joy at knowing we would have a girl for him and her brothers to protect. She grows restless in my stomach and I can feel her feed on my spiritual energy. She will be a strong Star Queen, I can feel it, and will change history._

 _I hope your future is everything it should be and more. I know we have not had our last meeting. I look forward to walking the stars with you and your family and guiding you through your path. I love you, my little starling._

 _May the moon and stars light your path,_

 _Meira Heartfilia_

 _P.S. My husband and I have narrowed down the names for our daughter when I remembered our first encounter. It was then I remembered my dear sister and the ruse we used to disguise you as her daughter. While my sister is gone and I have not been at peace with how our friendship ended, I will always love her. That is why I will name my first daughter_ —

" _Anna…"_

 _DRIP_.

Gale and Icarus noticed a tear cupping Luna's chin.

 _DRIP._

The tear landed on the name **ANNA** at the bottom of the page.

Luna sniffed and rubbed her nose. She smiled as she folded the letter back up.

"You…okay?" Gale asked, wary.

Luna wiped her eye. "Yeah. _More_ than okay," she promised. She gestured to Gale. "Now, it's your turn."

Gale straightened the letter. "Well, if it's anything like your letter, I'm not ready to read it," he muttered.

It read:

 _Dear Gale,_

 _I find it rather funny I have grown and married and matured while you will still be that immature adolescent._

A tick mark pounded against Gale's skull.

 _I wanna kill that_ _ **bastard!**_

 _However, enough poking fun. I just wanted to inform you of how life has changed for your ancestors, though that is a sentence strange to write._

 _My father has passed. We had gone on another focal research journey when my father insisted he could get closer to a drake on its hunt. He miscalculated the range of a drake's nose and was quickly snuffed out. To this day, I feel guilt. Had I not stopped him on his quest for knowledge, he may be alive to witness his grandson._

 _That comes to my second point. I have married a lovely maiden who comes from the land of Mezzoah, a land that may not exist come your present. She has given me a son, love, and a place to call home. I could not ask for more. Which means I freely admit that the days I spent with Luna are the most treasured days of my life besides my own wedding and the birth of my firstborn. There was little time for me to understand if I ever loved her, but had she had stayed, I know I could have._

 _Luna is a maiden worth fighting for, Gale, and I implore you to remember such. Do not let her go for we both know there are men who will capture her interest and cause her eyes to stray. You must do your best to make sure her heart does not. Do that and you may be worth the Redfox name._

 _As my final word, entrusted to you is a key that should appear in this letter in the event of my death. Once I met Na'eemah, I lessened my research, but, with my son, I gave it up. I know the pain of losing a parent is like because they endanger themselves. My son will not be subjected to that pain. I will continue to teach him of Dragons and their Nature, but something in me has held back from exposing him to age-old histories the Redfox Clan have collected. He may be my firstborn, but I entrust this key to you. Luna had spoken only one book exists on Dragons. There are hundreds of books, theories, and samples hidden and messages only a Redfox can decode. Reveal them with care and to only those you trust. This Magic Council Luna spoke of sounds untrustworthy. Be careful._

 _I wish you only the best, Gale. Grow stronger, love harder, and be kind to those who stumble on their path. The key shall reveal the way to those who have Redfox blood._

 _Gabriel Redfox_

Gale furrowed his brow as he set down the letter. He opened the envelope to see a bronze key dangling on a rope.

 _The key will tell me?_

Gale took hold of the key.

His face blanked.

Sceneries and maps overlapped themselves within his eyes. He could feel himself tunneling through the earth. He could _feel_ directions, _feel_ the destination.

…until it _stopped_.

Gale blinked and looked down at the key in wonder. _"Righteous,"_ he whispered.

Luna peered at the key. "What? What is it?"

"It's an enchanted key," Gale told her. "It's enchanted with the Map Out Spell. Anyone who holds this key under certain conditions know exactly how to get to the destination. Blondie… _This_ is the key where the Dragon research is hidden."

Luna was taken back. _"Woah_ … He gave that to you?" She grinned. "Told ya he liked you."

Gale rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, talk to the hand, sister." He untied the rope from the key and undid his necklace to slip it on. "Remember that one manga character given a key by his father to the basement of the house to unravel the secrets of the cannibal gods?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah…?"

Gale redid his necklace so his pendant and key were side-by-side on his chest. "I feel _exactly_ like him without the whole 'let me yell at everything' vibe." He looked over at Luna who had grown somber as she stared down at the letter in her hands. "Blondie? Talk to me, Blondie-girl, what's wrong?"

Luna shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that…" She sniffed. "Ludvig and Meira and Faven and Lisandrus… _None_ of them ended up with the people they really loved. Isn't that _sad?"_

Gale remembered Gabriel's words and sobered as well. "Yeah. I know life is pain, but that _sucks."_

"It just makes me wonder…if that's going to happen to me."

Gale looked back at Luna. Icarus whined and curled around her, nuzzling her side. She took the bait and rested a hand on his head.

"I don't want to find love only for it to be ripped away from me," Luna admitted. "Whenever I listen to my papa and mama's love story, it scares me how many times my mama could've died and my papa would've been left alone. Seeing how Faven and Meira didn't get their happily ever after really makes me think."

Gale studied her. "Yeah," he agreed, low, "it makes me think too." He scooted closer to her, licking his lips. "Blondie?"

Luna hummed in question.

"There's, uh…" Gale licked his lips again. "There's something I have to tell you, so listen well, okay?"

Luna shuffled herself to half lay on Icarus. "I'm all ears."

Gale smiled slightly. "The thing is, Blondie—"

Luna's eyebrows furrowed and her hand dug into her pocket. She took out her Compact in surprise. _"Oh._ Bleu texted me."

Gale's heart sunk. "That's great, but, Blondie, I—"

Luna beamed. "He's back in Margaret Town!" she exclaimed, reading his text. "He says he and his friends are going to the guild hall first to find Peter. Reconstruction really went fast with all the Mages and Chrome and Opera's robots, so they'll be able to check out the damage at the home they're staying at." Another text came in and Luna shot up. "Ooo! E just texted me! The masters came to an agreement with the mayor. Since reconstruction can be completed in only hours, the mayor took a poll and the festival will be reopening for Thanksgiving!" She looked at Gale who did not look all that excited. _"Gale…!_ This is _great news!"_

Gale grunted as Luna furiously texted. "Yeah, great. But, can we get back to what I was saying?"

Luna laid back down with her eyes glued to her Compact. "Sure, yeah. You were saying something _about…_ what again?"

Gale sighed and cleared away his agitation. "I was _saying_ I—"

Luna squealed her excitement. "He said, 'yes'!"

Gale grew nervous at that. "Who did?"

Luna rolled her eyes. _"Bleu_ , silly," she teased. "I sent him a screenshot of E's text and asked him if he'll still be staying for the last of the festival and he said, 'yes'!" She screamed again at a new text message. "Oh, my goodness, he asked if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow! I mean with Peter and Mary Jane there too."

"Isn't Thanksgiving a time to be with _family?"_ Gale pressed, badly hiding his annoyed hiss in his voice.

Luna groaned. "Okay, yeah, but, like, _you_ _know_ I don't watch the Thanksgiving Day MagiCross game. Honestly, I don't get it and my brothers and Papa don't make any sense when they try to explain the game."

" _I_ could teach you," Gale muttered under his breath.

"Oh, but Papa probably wouldn't let me go out with a boy," Luna pouted. An idea occurred to her and she grinned evilly. "But if I text Mama _first…"_

Gale sighed and flopped onto his back.

Luna realized how rude she was being and gasped at her behavior. "Oh, I am _so sorry!_ You were trying to tell me something and I didn't listen! What was it you were trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," Gale muttered. "Just that…I was thinkin' about asking Amber to go to the festival with me tomorrow."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She shrugged to herself. "Well, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I'm surprised you'd ask Amber, though. Why not Julia?"

"I don't mess with that woman," Gale grunted. "Besides, Amber had a little bit of a thing for me, so I thought, 'why not see if I have one for her'?"

"Sounds great," Luna said, distracted. Her eyes watched her screen as her fingers typed away. She giggled to herself. "He's so cute…" To Gale, she said, "Yeah, let me know how that goes, okay? Maybe we can all meet up tomorrow!"

Gale turned onto his side. "Doubt it," he muttered, clutching his pendant.

Sycaña's sympathy washed over him. It felt like his own mother was giving him pity. _Little gem…_

 _Don't even say it, Mama S,_ Gale grumbled. _Please, just_ _ **don't.**_

Sycaña did not retreat from Gale's mind, but she offered him _understanding_ through their connection. _I am not just your mentor, little gem. While your mother is your human mother, I am your Dragon mother. You have become my drake. I am here to comfort and I am here to listen. I understand little of human interaction, but even Dragons understand other things…_

Gale squeezed his eyes shut. _Thanks, Sycaña._

And as blonde maiden giggled to herself over the messages of one who could be worthy, her Dragon lay away from her, torn between _fear_ and _envy_.

* * *

 _Mayor Sabozai took the podium on the rebuilt stage in Rapallo Plaza. Her council members, the city guard, and commissioner—all stood behind her while cameras flashed. She took a good look at the crowd that had gathered before her. "Good people and press, my citizens and guests have found their way back Margaret Town. It has waded through a war against dark forces and won. We have shown the world this city will not be stricken no matter what the evil is."_

 _There came wild applause for that. As the applause died down, Mayor Sabozai continued: "The Mages of Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail and the Magic Council soldiers have proven to us we have good Mages—good people—on our side who lay their lives on the line to make sure we have a home to come back to. We lost good people today." She nodded at that and brushed her hair back. "We have lost good men and women who had children and spouses and brothers and sisters and friends and family—we have lost good people to an evil that should have never been born. And, although we have won today, we have still lost for we come home with dog tags and guild marks hanging from crosses."_

 _Mayor Sabozai laid a forefinger down on the podium. "But we_ _ **cannot**_ _take from this to not fight, to not live because we lost life. We dishonor and disrespect the dead if we take their ends as a means to give up, to become silent and withdrawn. We squander their names when we decide to step back and to treat life as fragile." She shook her head. "My mother told me when my brother had passed there is a time to grieve and a time to celebrate. Tonight, we will grieve for those we have lost. We will comfort their families and friends and shed our tears and pray to our God in Heaven Hallowed be Thine Name that these lost souls have found their eternal resting place where there is no more evil."_

 _Noises of agreement fluttered through the crowd._

" _But that is tonight," Mayor Sabozai said. "I have personally spoken with every family who has lost a loved one before making this next decision. I asked them, I said, 'There won't be the final day to the Festival of Gratitude'." She shook her head. "I said, 'There won't be. Not when the dirt is fresh from the graves we have made and the graves we have cried over' and you know what one mother said to me?" She smiled and quoted, "'What the Hell type of plan is that'?"_

 _The audience crowed in laughter._

 _The mayor allowed herself a laugh or two before raising a hand and the laughter died to chuckles. "I know, I know. I thought it was rather funny too," she confessed. "People, I have spoken to these families and told them the same thing. 'No Thanksgiving Day, no finale to the festival'. And, each"—she pounded her finger—"one"—_ _ **pound!**_ _—"of them"—_ _ **pound!**_ _—"told me the same thing. 'Why would you do that?' 'What's wrong with you?'." She straightened herself up and lifted her chin. "Thanksgiving Day is a day to be with family, to be thankful for what we have, and to remember the ones we lost. Each one of those people reminded me that. Each one of those people reminded me tomorrow is a day for them to both grieve and celebrate, but it is a day for you and your mother and your father to be grateful for the lives you have and the time you spend in it." She nodded when clapping began. "Still, I have spoken with our masters who hold themselves as accountable as I do for the losses we faced. To commemorate the lives fought for us, we will be presenting a memorial engraved with the names of every man and woman who gave their life so we could have our home. Tomorrow, we will present this memorial with an orchestral accompaniment played by the Royal Philharmonic of Her Majesty, an orchestra from Minstrel that was planned to be here today. I was fortunate I caught the director right when they were at the Sky Port and the piece written by the orchestra and dedicated to Thanksgiving Day, first to premiere on_ _ **this**_ _very stage, will be dedicated to the fallen and the remembered."_

 _Whoops and applause flooded the plaza with cameras flashing. The mayor waited for a few moments before calming the crowd with a hand._

 _She continued: "So, tonight, we will mourn and we will grieve and we will make sure the world sees our tears because we are in pain for the lives lost. We will help our neighbors clean their broken glass and protect stores from thieves who try to take advantage of this chaos and we will bring about comfort to any individual who needs it. But, tomorrow, the sun will rise, the world will move, and tomorrow will be a new day."_

 _A chorus of_ _ **amen, yes,**_ _and_ _ **mmm-hmm**_ _followed that._

" _Tomorrow, we will stand together and we will celebrate how thankful we are for our lives!" Mayor Sabozai decreed. "Tomorrow, we will continue the festival and we will show the world we cannot be beaten! We will show the world these creatures, our Guardians, will stay our Guardians and no one can take them away from us!"_

 _The roar became obnoxious with claps and shouts and hollers galore, but the mayor took it in approvingly. "These Guardians will not be leaving today, tomorrow, the next day, and neither will Master Ooba or Erza!" she shouted. "We are Margaret Town, the City of the Guardian Duo, and home to the Lamia Scale Guild—_ _ **we will not have them taken away from us!"**_ _The mayor raised her hand, taking a microphone with her, before dropping it and letting the audience consume the plaza with their sound._

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The screen reflected Minister Aaron. He was in his large master bedroom that was crafted for a single man. A maid came in, older and had a zest about her, with a tray of fresh tea as Aaron took to doing his tie.

"A regular prophet," the maid muttered. She set the tray on the coffee table. "That mayor could be a higher politician with her skills."

"She's been offered, but she has always turned down the opportunity," Aaron admitted. "She claims she cares too much for the little guys of life to want to move on to becoming a politician of her province." He finished his tie and looked at his maid. "How do I look, Miss McCreedy?"

Miss McCreedy looked at the tie with a wrinkled nose. "The tie is gaudy," she pointed out. "Wear the navy blue one instead like I told you too."

Aaron smiled. "You know my answer to that." He looked himself in the mirror and adjusted his cuffs. "This tie was given to me by someone special for Thanksgiving and I plan on wearing it."

Miss McCreedy rolled her eyes and fit the tray beneath her arm. "Your mother would have my head for letting me let you go to the castle like that," she muttered to herself, bustling out the door.

Aaron chuckled as he shrugged on his suit jacket. "No, my mother would praise me for wearing the tie his little girl gave him," he countered quietly. When he was satisfied with the appearance, he went to turn off his Lacrima-Vision. He grabbed his Compact off its charging dock to look at the lock screen. A smiling girl was beaming into the camera with ice cream on her lips and all ten of her fingers showing her age at the time. His smile softened until he saw the time. "Best not keep Her Majesty waiting," he supposed and he hurried out of his room.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _The next day…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _WHISTLE._

 _B-BANG. B-BANG._

Fireworks went off in the clear sky, powdering their colors for all to see them. The streets of Margaret Town had been completely cleared and the canals were safe once again for ferry rides and gondolas. Flags of Thanksgiving, of Fiore, and of Ishgar were strung up along with festival decorations. Vendors lined up the streets with local acts coming out to juggle, to play music, to pain, and so much more. A little girl and her Glaciumiho were entranced as a Mage made a balloon disappear into a flutter of butterflies. An accordion player near a canal had his dances be his merrows and a bunyip, using their Water Magic to creature shapes and bubbles and mists.

Fairy Tail Mages and Lamia Scale Mages had taken a strong hand for the finale of the festival. Some had taken to helping out vendors while others were helping backstage as a local band performed. Others had taken to handing out fliers for the finale's last concert of the night headlining a new mysterious band. The Lamia Scale guild hall itself was packed with grateful people, all who wanted to see the home of infamous wizards. With the Royal Philharmonic rehearsing in a separate staging area, the stage was used for more local acts of Magicians and smaller band names.

Igneel was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in his MagiCross jersey and his Celestial Spirit snapback on backwards as he came upon a hotel room and raptly knocked three times.

"Who is it?" came sweet voice.

"It's Igneel! Open up!"

Igneel only had to wait a few moments before the door opened up and he grinned. "Hey, so— _Woah!"_ He found himself yanked into the hotel room and locked inside along with giggling. "What was that for?" he complain. He took off his hat to rub the back of his head.

A soft smile. "Sorry. I can't let anyone see me."

"Well, what do you…?" Igneel's words died on his tongue when he looked at Mary Jane. "MJ… _What_ are you _wearing?"_

Mary Jane squirmed under Igneel's intrusive stare and played with her charm. She looked different without her hair high up in a ponytail. She had let it down for the day with her signature ribbon left on her dresser and the curtain of bleached blonde hair fell to cover a bit of her red eye. She blushed as her hand tugged at her oversized sweater that was off her shoulders. Her eyes flickered over her combat boots and her comfortable tights. "Is it too much?" she feared.

Igneel blinked. "No…" He slowly shook his head before putting on his snapback. "No, you look… You look…" He immediately turned to his scarf and covered his mouth as his cheeks heated. "You look _beautiful,_ MJ."

Mary Jane blushed at Igneel's compliment. "Thank you," she mumbled back. She turned her head down and hair curtained her red eye.

Igneel noticed and came forth. "But you shouldn't cover one eye."

Mary Jane was surprised when Igneel lifted a hand, but she did not flinch. She was merely fascinated when Igneel brushed back her hair to see both her eyes and enchanted at his fond smile of satisfaction.

"There. Better," Igneel deemed. He glanced at her ribbon on her dresser. "No ribbon today?"

Mary Jane shook her hair. "Not today," she concluded. "Luna thought I should try having my hair down." She fumbled with her charm. "Does it look bad?"

"'Bad'?" Igneel echoed. "MJ, you look _awesome!"_ At Mary Jane's quiet laughter, he brought out the Pepper Pebbles he had left. "Hey, thanks for these. These were my favorite candy when I was a little."

"I know they're not much," Mary Jane lamented.

"These things are awesome, MJ," Igneel assured warmly. "Thank you." He shoved them back into his pocket, along with his hand. He leaned forward, nearly invading Mary Jane's personal space. But, unlike before, there was no hit for him to dodge for such a bold move. "So, uh… You never did get to tell me about yesterday?"

Mary Jane's contentment dried up. _"Right,"_ she drawled. "This _really_ isn't the _best_ time…"

Igneel frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Mary Jane stammered. "But we should enjoy the festival finale, okay? I don't want to ruin this for anyone."

That had Igneel worried. "MJ, you can—"

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

" _Mary Jane,"_ came Luna's trill, "we need to _leave_ _now…!"_

Igneel frowned as Mary Jane held up a finger for him to wait while she answered the door. She opened it to show a highly cautious Luna dressed in a comfortable top tucked into her skirt and leggings underneath. She still wore Gale's jacket and had strapped on her mini backpack purse.

Luna hissed, "Mary Jane, we _need_ to leave _now._ Bleu and Peter are downstairs and my papa and your papa are still in the dining room and they've had their _sixth meal."_

Mary Jane realized what that meant. "Let me go get my stuff." She rushed to her bed while Luna came in and shut the door.

"Wait. You're meeting up with _Peter?"_ Igneel asked Mary Jane, off-put. Then, something worse stabbed at him as he rounded on his little sister. _"You're_ meeting up with a _guy?!"_

Mary Jane gathered her over-the-shoulder bag and hummed. "Mmm-hmm. Peter had wanted to hang out for a little while and since Bleu wanted to see Luna, I wanted to make sure she was protected." She found her Compact and stuffed it in her bag before turning to Igneel. Her expression dropped when she saw Igneel's frown.

"So, I guess I'm too late to ask you to hang out?" Igneel pouted.

Mary Jane giggled silently and stepped up to the pouting Flame Mage. "A little," she supposed in a tease. "We'll be hanging out a lot more when we get home. Is that fair?"

Igneel still pouted. "Can I at least see you at the concert?"

Mary Jane winced. _"Sorry…"_

"No, it's okay," Igneel dismissed, though he clearly sounded upset. "I shouldn't have waited till now. You're right. We'll have time to hang when we get back to Magnolia."

Mary Jane offered him a smile full of apology. "I'm sorry," she said again. She tucked back her hair like it was a habit. "U-Um… I know you always talk about those comic book characters. When we get home, maybe you could tell me more about them?"

Igneel froze.

Mary Jane took that as a negative time and dropped her gaze, hand coming to her charm. "O-Or not. I'm sorry. I know I was rude to you about them before. I-I shouldn't have brought them up." Her voice had started in a murmur and trailed off into a whisper.

Igneel looked like he was swallowing back something. "Sorry, I was just… _surprised_ you'd want to know about them." His voice quavered. "I could show you some origin stories, if you want? I think you'd like Darkstar."

"She's the one you wanted me to be on Halloween, right?" Mary Jane remembered, bobbing her head. "Sure! I'd love to learn more about her!"

" _Mary Jane,"_ Luna whined, tapping her Compact. "Fathers—sixth meal—boys—downstairs— _hurry."_

Mary Jane smiled ruefully. "We better go," she told Igneel as she danced around him to get to the door.

Igneel instantly rushed to it and opened the door for her. "Let me at least walk you down to them?" he offered.

Mary Jane's smile turned soft. "I'd like that." She passed him into the hallway, not even noticing he was watching her.

Igneel let go of the door—

" _Ow!"_

He winced when he realized the door had hit his sister on the side. He held it back up and gulped under her glare. "Sorry?"

Luna huffed and marched away. "Just _don't_ tell Papa where I'm going and we'll call it 'even'."

Igneel chased after both of them for Mary Jane to already have gotten their lift down. The ride to the lobby was not eventful in the slightest except for Igneel glancing at Mary Jane who seemed now aware of his eyes and kept her head down. Luna had put herself in-between them and smiled as she typed onto her Compact.

 _DING._

" _Third floor,"_ came announcement.

A rush of businessmen all discussing their plans for lunch and two girls in their swimwear and towels bombarded the elevator. Luna immediately stood off to the side while Mary Jane shrunk in her corner, keeping her eyes down. Igneel had tried to avoid as many people as he could before he was shoved in Mary Jane's corner with only a hand slamming on the wall to stop him from colliding with her. They shared quick smiles before looking away.

" _Going down."_

 _DING._

When the elevator arrived on the lobby floor, Luna was quick to exit alongside the businessmen and two girls. Her eyes scanned the lobby until she saw both Peter and Bleu lounging on Grandfather chairs and laughing amongst themselves. She fled for them while Mary Jane and Igneel took their time before stopping altogether when Mary Jane's Compact lit up. She looked at the notification for her smile to drop.

Igneel noticed instantly. "What's wrong?"

Mary Jane forced a smile onto her face. "Oh, nothing! I just can't stay out too late. Master wanted to know if I could help her with a favor, so I guess I can't enjoy the rest of the festival. But, it's okay. I'm helping her out."

Igneel cocked an eyebrow. "Why not say, 'no'? Before, that was probably one of your favorite words."

Mary Jane's smile faltered a bit. "I'm not that mean person anymore," she decided. "I shouldn't turn down things." She typed out a reply and sent it. "I don't want to be that girl anymore."

Igneel's frown deepened. "MJ… You don't have to—"

"Thanks for walking us down, but we have it from here," Mary Jane cut in, fiddling with her charm. "I'll talk to you later." She hurried away from him.

Igneel watched as Peter visibly perked at Mary Jane's arrival as Bleu and Luna had become taken with each other and were engaged in riveting conversation. Peter understood something was off with Mary Jane and his brow furrowed as he took her cheeks in his hands. If Igneel wanted to, he could listen to Peter speak to her, but for now, he just watched. Mary Jane shook her head with a hand on his wrist, not pulling him away. She muttered something to him to which he nodded and looked over at Bleu, saying something. Bleu frowned, then shrugged before grinning down at Luna with a question on his lips. He froze, then blushed as he crossed his arms, hands hiding beneath his biceps. Luna blushed slightly before a sly reply she gave, making herself giggle and Bleu mock-pout at her.

And Igneel stood alone.

His eyes trained on watching Peter and Mary Jane. He saw that Mary Jane was comfortable leaning into Peter's hold with his arm wrapped around her waist and his cheek pressed against her ear and temple.

 _VRRRRR._

Igneel took his Compact out of his pocket to see it was a text from Cane.

 _« U down for summer afternoon drinks? Ik it takes u forever to get drunk but i thouht youd like an afternoon buzzzzzz »_

 _« lol im already ther »_

Igneel glanced up. Peter was in the middle of whispering something to Mary Jane and she giggled, shoulders shaking. He pressed the notification for a reply to pop up. He had the options of _Sure, Yeah,_ and _Of course._ He typed out his response before his thumb hovered over the arrow to send it.

"…question to ask you later?"

Igneel's ear twitched. He lifted his head to see Bleu and Luna acting like immature children with Bleu poking Luna's cheek and her giggling and trying to smack his hand away. Peter and Mary Jane were passing his direction.

Mary Jane looked up at Peter. "Oh? Do you want to ask me now?"

Peter shook his head. "After tonight, let's go on a gondola ride. I'll ask you then."

Mary Jane frowned. "Is it serious?"

Peter snorted. "Sweets, it's a life-or-death thing," he joshed. "Nah, but really. I just want to ask you when we're alone." His golden eyes flamed with something. _"Just us."_

Igneel had enough. He deleted his reply and typed a new one as he stalked away back to the elevator. He sent it without even thinking it through.

 _« Im down. I don't want just a buzz. Get me drunk.»_

* * *

Nashi groaned as she came out of the bathroom in jean, riding boots, a t-shirt, and a cardigan. Ellie lounged on their shared bed with her Compact playing their favorite selections from their **GET READY** playlist. Justin was on FaceCall on Nashi's Portable Archive Lacrima. She looked at her friends and gestured to her outfit. "All right, how about this?" she asked.

Justin looked like he was putting on make-up when he paused to look over Nashi's outfit. _"Okay, jeans in fall? Yes. But,_ _ **honey, what**_ _did we saw about_ _ **those**_ _jeans?"_

Nashi looked down and groaned aloud before she began stripping. "Ugh, shit!"

Ellie looked comfortable in her tight capris running pants and an oversized sweater with the words **YOU CAN SEE ME, YOU CAN'T SQUEEZE ME, I AIN'T EASY, I AIN'T SLEAZY** in bold white lettering. "So, let's ask you again and you'll answer like a true woman: _is this a date?"_

Nashi was back down to her bra and panties and viciously ripped through her suitcase. "Ew, no, I don't do dates, Ellie," she reminded.

Justin finished his blush and looked for his lip gloss of choice this evening. _"Well, you must plan to get dicked down if you got on that little thong and the bra that make your nips_ _ **pop."**_

Nashi looked down at her bra. "Oh, my God, this _is_ the Magic Bra," she gasped.

" _Told you_ ," Justin muttered as he went away from the camera.

Nashi growled at him. "Yeah, well, you're wearing that slutty jockstrap, so screw you!"

Justin popped a middle finger into the camera. _"But, keep in mind, I plan to bottom tonight because_ _ **I'll**_ _be getting committed."_ He pointed at her. _**"You,**_ _on the other hand, want that Devil Dick, no strings attached."_

Ellie pointed into Nashi's suitcase. "Go with the t-shirt dress and the sandals," she instructed.

Nashi smiled, grateful, and pulled them out from her suitcase. _"Danke,_ babe."

Ellie blew a kiss, fluttering her eyes. "I'm a true woman fashion fairy; what can I say?" As Nashi went back to the bathroom, Ellie called, "So, what's his dick like?"

Nashi halted, blushing like mad. "What does it matter? You saw it anyways!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't _all_ the way, you know?" Ellie reminded slyly. "And it was more like I glanced. I didn't get the time to just stare at it."

Nashi laughed as she pulled over the t-shirt dress and fluffed out her hair. "I'm sure Gary would _love_ for you to stare at it," she joked.

" _I'm down!"_ Justin came back into view and began the delicate process of his lip gloss. _"Ell-bell can't have all the fun!"_

Ellie laughed. "Justin, you're about to have a _boyfriend!"_

" _Oh."_ Justin's shoulders sagged. _"Right."_ He shrugged. _"Yeah, well, Ace has horse dick and mad topping skills, so it's a fair trade."_

Nashi came back in the room with a soft t-shirt dress of a deep, rich blue with a single, horizontal black stripe. It clung to her body with a breast pocket with the company logo etched into it, but it still gave her room to breath. The gladiator sandals were of hazel and gold and somehow made her eyes look that way. She bit her lip and looked at her friends. _"So…?"_

Ellie clapped. _"Tres magnifique!"_ She made a show of kissing her finger tips. "A true woman masterpiece! I have done it again!"

Justin glanced at Nashi and let out a whoosh of breath. _"Boobs aren't my thing, but damn, girl. He's totally going to slip that hand up your thigh five minutes after you two sit down."_

Ellie beckoned Nashi over. "Come, come, come. Let me do your hair." She sat back, crisscrossed, as Nashi got on the bed with her back to Ellie. Ellie instantly picked up the comb lying on the bed and sectioned off Nashi's hair.

Nashi bit her lip. "Am I trying too hard?" she fretted. "I mean it's just lunch and us walking around the festival, so I shouldn't even be this nervous. It's just Gary."

" _Who you did the dirty with,"_ Justin put in. He puckered her lips before making kissing motions with them. _"Sex changes a lot of things, Nashi."_

Ellie bobbed to that as the song changed to _Bubble Pop_ and put half of Nashi's hair into a braid. "We're not _saying_ you're in-love with him, but do you think that _maybe_ you might—?"

" _No."_ Nashi's voice shook a bit. "I don't do relationships, Ellie, you _know_ that. It's just sex—it's friends with benefits— _nothing_ more."

Ellie pursed her lips as she finished Nashi's braid. She set down the comb to begin brushing Nashi's hair from the bottom and work her way up. "I just want you to be careful about this," she said. "Friends with benefits is a dangerous zone. People start getting too comfortable and feelings get involved—"

"I'm not going to—"

" _Nashi Layla, look at me."_

Nashi huffed and brought her PAL onto her lap. Justin seemed to be walking around. "What is it, J?"

" _Nashi, that man candy is_ _ **in-love with you,"**_ Justin sounded. _"I'm being serious when I say he has strong feelings with you. Don't say otherwise. Now, Nashi, this guy who clearly has a strong feeling of like towards you and you just added a physical attraction to the mess."_ He looked into the camera to sear her with a concerned Mother Hen look. _"I know this sounds insensitive, but don't you feel like you're leading him on?"_

Nashi flinched. "No?"

Ellie and Justin raised an eyebrow.

Nashi winced. "Maybe?"

Both of them leaned in, cocking their heads.

Nashi groaned and shoved her PAL onto the bed to get up. "Okay, yes, I know!" she cried. "I _know_ it seems like I'm leading him on, but…" She covered her eyes and let out a forced exhale. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. She dragged a long through-the-nose inhale and set down her hands. "I mean Gary's an idiot dog and he pisses me off and he can be a jerk, but…" She stumbled over to the bed and fell on it face first.

Ellie turned onto her stomach to lay beside her and put the PAL between them. "'But' what?"

Nashi sighed and turned her head to face Ellie. "But, he's… He _cares,"_ she mumbled. "He _cares_ about my scars and he _cares_ when I'm angry and he _cares_ when I cry and I—…" She blew out a breath. "I don't… I _can't_ like him like that," she told them quietly. "I _can't."_

Ellie tipped her head to the side and used her finger to pull hair from Nashi's lips back behind her ear. "Okay," she said softly. _"Okay._ We won't push it anymore." She shot a meaningful glance to Justin. _"Right,_ Justin?"

Justin sighed and reluctantly nodded. _"Right."_ He checked his Smart Watch to see he got a text message. " _All right, so Ace is downstairs."_ He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. _"If I let him up, we'll get it on and never leave, but there's that instant gratification. And I can pull out my vibrating co—"_

" _Justin…!"_ Nashi and Ellie squealed, kicking their feet.

Justin snorted a chuckled. _"You prudes,"_ he teased. _"Ell-bell is the only one with her v-card unswiped, so Nashi, you'll be allowed into Mama Justin's playground and see all his fun toys."_

Nashi laughed, shaking her head at his antics. "You are a dirty slut," she teased. "Thanks but no thanks. I think Gary and I have another fun on our own with a little…"—she raised a hand and let it sparkle— _"Magic."_

Justin pouted as he grabbed his wallet and keys. _"Oh, bitch, I know he's using that Ice Magic in devious ways. I want that,"_ he mock-pouted. He shut his door and stopped. _"I did tell Chi-chi I wasn't coming back, right?"_

Ellie rolled off the bed and did a somersault into a handstand. "You did, Justin," she swore. "Go get committed and text us when you two are finished."

Justin snorted. _"Honey, you ain't getting a text from me until tomorrow if we do that. I'll let you know when Ace and I make it back to his suite."_ He blew a kiss at them. _"Kisses to all. Nashi, use protection. Bye, ladies!"_

"Bye!" Ellie and Nashi chorused and the call disconnected.

Ellie set herself down from her handstand and fixed her sweater. "I totally need to change like a true woman," she groaned. "Mom is going to _kill_ _me_ if I wear my Fergie sweater." She went to her suitcase.

Nashi flipped onto her back and swiped her Compact to go through her notifications. She saw her text messages to see she had been added to a group char about meeting up for the big concert at the tail end of the festival. Her mother had texted in the family group chat to remind them of their dinner plans. She saw Gary had texted her about when he could come and she quickly texted back, _Now_. To Ellie, she told, "Where are y'all goin' again?"

"Some boujee place." Ellie shook her head at a sundress. "Mom said we had to look decent and not 'manly' as a true woman should, so the sweater won't cut it." She held up her backless dress to her body and showed it to Nashi. "This okay?"

Nashi's eyes slid to the dress and her nose wrinkled.

Ellie tossed the dress back and kept digging through. "When does Gary get here?"

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Angel?" came question. "Your Devil has arrived."

Nashi and Ellie's eyes met, mischievous cerulean-hazel connected with apprehensive hickory. Nashi widened her eyes in warning.

Ellie smirked.

°•°•°•°

Gary absently checked his watch before scratching under his chin. He could feel the stubble from not shaving in couple days and ever since Nashi's comment, he had refused to shave it in the shower. He tugged at the neckline dark blue V-neck before adjusting his jacket. It was his nice pleather one with white faux fur on the inside. He was about to sniff the interior of his jacket when he heard thunderous footsteps. He straightened himself out as the door opened just enough for Ellie's grinning face to pop out and for him to hear Nashi's expletives.

"Hi, Gary, you juicy piece of— _Ow, you bitch, that's all the butt I have!"_ Ellie snapped. She flashed her smile back at him and drank in his appearance. The blue V-neck, the pleather jacket, the black pants and converse—it was all enticing when combined with his dark blue eyes. _"Wow…_ You look like a true woman." She eyed his chest again. _"Mmm_. And you're fit as— _Ouch!"_ She shot Gary a look. "PSA: your date _bites."_

" _Not a date!"_

Gary chuckled. "Good. I like feisty."

Ellie smirked. "So. What are your intentions with my true woman? I won't have her going out if all you two plan to do is make my godchildren— _Jesus, woman, quit attacking me!"_

Gary smiled. "I promise I have honest intentions of just a quiet afternoon with my Angel," he assured. "Now, what _she_ does is up to her, but I'll humbly follow her lead."

Ellie went wide-eyed. _"Huh_. How about you go out with me instead because—?"

Gary blinked when Ellie was yanked back inside and the door slammed closed. He chuckled when he heard Nashi do her best to keep her voice down in a murmured hiss and crossed his arms. The argument was over when Nashi quickly came out of her room and shut the door with a firm hand, her purse on her shoulder.

"Well. That was something," Gary commented.

Nashi shot him a very dark look before stalking off down the hallway. "We need to leave before she starts chasing us down with condoms," she grunted.

Gary easily caught up to her. He noticed her t-shirt dress. "I like the black and blue. Looks like you went with my colors, Angel. We match."

Nashi did notice this and blushed, crossing her arms. "Don't get the wrong idea," she stammered. "This is just a coincidence, got it? Idiot dog."

Gary shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yes, yes, Angel, whatever you say," he dismissed. "How are you feeling?"

At first, Nashi was confused at the question. When she saw his eyes drip, her blush increased. "I'm fine. Just a little sore," she responded, honest.

Gary was torn between a winsome grin and a worried frown. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Nashi shook her head and her heart felt heavy at his concern. "No, you didn't. It's a good sore, I promise. I…" She ducked her head. "I _really_ liked it."

Gary's cheeks heated at that and he coughed. "Good to know."

Nashi refused to look at him, but she could not get Justin and Dazzler's words out of her mind.

" _Oh, wait"—_ she remembered how furious Dazzler looked at her with accusing eyes— _"you two just screw when it's_ _ **convenient**_ _for you."_

" _ **I know this sounds insensitive"**_ _—_ she remembered the heavy worry in Justin's gaze— _ **"but don't you feel like you're leading him on?"**_

"Angel."

Nashi blinked out of it and looked down to see Gary had wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her. She looked up at him. She could see so much in his eyes and face. She saw his confusion, his worry, his anxiety—he was an open book with his heart on his sleeve.

"Is everything okay?" Gary pried, wary. "Are you sure you're not hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

Nashi shook her head and subtly moved out of Gary's touch. "No. You're doing everything _right,"_ she mumbled. "That's why I'm like this."

Gary looked rightfully perplexed. "I don't understand."

Nashi closed her eyes and took a breath. "I just don't get it. You're so… _nice_ to me," she exhaled. "You care about me and you always make sure I'm okay and make sure I've eaten and _I_ don't do _any_ of that." She looked up at him with wholesome eyes full of regret. "I am a _terrible_ human being to you, Gary. I'm leading you on and I'm _okay_ with that. What type of sick person does that?"

Gary's entire expression shifted from perplexity to a type of hardness. "Angel—"

A door opened.

Gary was hasty in herding Nashi into a mini hallway. He moved them both into the open-doored vending machine and ice box room. "Angel," he started again, tone rough, "are you thinking about what Dazzler said to you?"

Nashi wanted to lie, but she had a gut feeling it would get her in trouble. "A little," she confessed.

Gary groaned.

Nashi stopped him with her hand. "But, it's _me_ realizing that _this_ isn't healthy for _either_ of us!"

Gary looked at her, incredulous. "And, what, that's _your_ call to make that we stop?"

Nashi swallowed. "I… I _can't_ be what you want me to be," she blurted. "I _can't_ be that girl you want me to be, Gary, and you deserve that girl that can give you _so much more—"_

"Hey," Gary shushed. He tried to meet Nashi's gaze, but when she would not let him, he cupped her chin and made him. "I don't think you realize, Angel, it's _me_ who doesn't deserve _you."_

Nashi sighed and tried to push away. _"Gary…"_

"No, you don't see it, but it's _true,"_ Gary cut in. "I don't deserve you, Angel. I _know_ that. And I _don't_ expect you to be someone you're not. I expect you to be _you—_ my Angel with her own goals and dreams and desires. Someone I can depend on. Someone who doesn't take my crap."

Nashi shook her head. "Gary, I _can't_ be that girl," she pleaded for him to see reason. "I _can't_ be the one who returns your feelings."

"You 'can't' or _won't?"_ Gary challenged. His Devil joined this conversation as Gary's eyes lightened just a hair. "If you _won't_ , if you want to reject me, then fine. We'll be partners and friends and anything that happened these past couple of days? We forget them. But, if it's because you _can't_ , then I still have a chance."

Nashi's mouth worked to give an answer, but, instead, she asked a question. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered, searching his eyes. "Why me?"

Cerulean and silvery icy-blue burned into hickory.

"Because…"—Gary backed Nashi until she was against the wall, his lips brushing against hers—"you saw _us_ and you accepted _us."_ Without preamble, he claimed her lips and tugged on her bottom lip for more access. Nashi tried to grip his hair, but Gary (and partly his Devil) took Nashi's wrists into a hand and forced them above her head as his tongue slid onto hers.

Nashi moaned her pleasant surprise as a leg came up to wrap around his own. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but his hands tightened. It was not enough to hurt her, but it was a warning for her to not test him. She groaned as Gary's free hand trailed her side and lingered on the side of her breast. She was the crucified Angel at the hands of the Ice Devil, forced to submit her will. It was Gary who made the call to pull away, the corners of his lips lifting when Nashi tried to follow his lips. Gary's mouth brushed against Nashi's jaw and her breathing shuttered.

"I have never called you 'my Angel' because of your Magic," Gary breathed, imprinting his words onto her skin. "You're my Angel because you came to us and looked at us when we needed someone to." He pulled away from one eye to be of human and the other Ice Devil. _"You are our Angel,"_ they both rumbled, their combined voices making Nashi pant. It was not just a statement they said; it was a claim, a command.

Nashi absently nodded, too entranced to think it through.

" _You aren't ready for us,"_ Gary and his Devil told her. _"We see that. We will wait for you."_

"Why?" Nashi breathed. "Why wait?"

" _Because you are worth waiting for,"_ they told her. It was the Devil that made Gary's lips smirk. _"But that does not mean we won't tempt you."_

Now Nashi smirked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "You want to talk about tempting?" She craned her neck to whisper in their ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." She pulled back to see Gary gritting his teeth. His hair began to turn white, but black was at his roots. She licked her upper lip. "Something wrong, boys?"

"You're tempting my Devil too much," Gary grunted, sounding like himself. "He's still jealous and is an extreme perv, so imagining you without panties is making him go _crazy."_

"And not you?"

Gary opened his eyes for Nashi to see his dilated pupils. "Oh, Angel, trust me. A guy hearing a girl doesn't have on panties is a dream come true," he assured her. "But we need to head out and sex right now and here _isn't_ a good time."

Nashi bit her bottom lip and enjoyed Gary following the motion. "Okay," she supposed. "Let's get lunch then."

Gary released Nashi's wrists and pushed himself off her. It took him a few breaths until the winter howling like a swirling storm inside him was calmed down. Nashi could not help but be amused as her hand went to stroke his arm. "You okay?" Her eyes dipped down to his crotch before trailing back to his face. "You seem a little needy."

Gary snapped open his eyes to pierce her with a look. "My Devil is a lot worse," he promised.

Nashi flicked her tongue as her hand dragged his pant leg to cup him. She watched as his eyes closed and he hissed a breath. She allowed her fingers to linger before pulling away. "You sure we don't have time?" she purred.

Gary groaned and adjusted himself. "We are getting food," he said firmly. "Next time you try that, you're getting punished and I won't hold back."

Nashi looked a little too intrigued at that. "Oh, really? Are you going to let the Devil out to play?" She took his hand and splayed it on the crouch of her dress.

Gary's eyes turned completely silvery icy-blue before he reigned in his Devil. He snatched back his hand to intertwine their fingers tightly. "Don't even joke like that. You don't even want to know what he wants to do to you."

Nashi hummed. "Some day," she supposed. She patted Gary's stomach. "Let me get used to the human before I even try a Devil." She pecked his cheek. "Now, can we get food, please?"

Gary blinked down at Nashi. "Food. Right," he muttered like he forgot. He guided her out of the room. "Let's get food. Yeah. _Food."_

Nashi giggled a little. "Don't worry. A little public foreplay never hurt anybody, right?"

Gary's eyes widened when he felt a grope on his butt. He was too surprised that he had a delayed reaction as Nashi took off for the elevator. A wild grin overtook him. "You little tease!"

Nashi laughed as she kept pressing the down button for the elevator.

 _DING._

She rushed in the moment there was space for her and tried pressing the lobby button, but she knew it was in vain when Gary leapt into the elevator. He attacked her in a kiss that she swept herself into. As her hands wrapped around her neck, Gary's arms locked under her thighs and he adjusted her. Nashi leapt a little to wrap her legs around him while Gary kept her pressed against the wall, lips slanted onto hers.

" _Going down,"_ the elevator warned as its doors began to shut.

Gary released Nashi's lips with a grin. "So, public touching is okay, right?" he whispered, forehead on hers.

"As long as no one knows," Nashi conditioned reasonably.

Gary's grin broadened as he put his forehead against hers. _"Perfect."_ He moved his hand.

Nashi grew alarmed. "Wait. Wait, I know what you're—!" Her head threw itself back as a moan escaped her throat and her hands were torn between digging into his shoulder and his scalp. "Oh, fu—!"

And the doors closed.

* * *

It was clinically cold for Saudade when she began to stir. She groaned as she tried to move, but every limp in her body felt stiff.

"Saudade? Saudade!"

Majime rose up from the chair against the wall of the healing room to kneel at his girlfriend's side, taking her hand in his. He watched joyously as she cracked open her eyes. "Saudade," he whispered. "Thank _God_ you're okay."

Saudade tried to say something, but with her oxygen mask on, it was difficult.

Majime understood and was quick to press the button for a nurse. "Don't worry. The nurse is coming to examine you." His eyes softened and he dipped his head to kiss her forehead. "I'm so happy you're okay," he whispered. "I was so _worried."_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

A woman who was rich in dark chocolate skin with not a hair on her head and made sure to eat and exercise came inside in her scrubs. She smiled when she saw Saudade was awake. "Ah. I see my patient has made a recovery. I hope her healing journey is to be as speedy." Her voice was deep yet honeyed with the consonants and phonetics sharp (though her _r's_ were a weird middle ground between rough and soft). "Majime, if you wouldn't mind stepping out so I may examine Saudade without you worrying about."

⌜ **LAMIA SCALE**

 _ **Name**_ _: Lupita Bankole_

 _ **Age:**_ _43_

 _ **Occupation**_ _: Mage, Nurse_

 _ **Magic**_ _: Healing_

 _ **Likes**_ _: Stellian opera_ _ **Dislikes**_ _: goat cheese_

 _ **Special Note**_ _: Lupita came to Lamia Scale after Jura rescued her from her life as a concubine to one of her slave owners in her home country. Some speculate attraction between her and the Iron Rock himself due to their frequent outings._ ⌟

Majime stood up. "I'll call her parents back." He raised Saudade's hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "I'll be back." He left the room with his Compact already out and his hand already dialing for Saudade's mother. He went to the bench a little bit down the hallway of the healing wing of the guild when the call connected. "Misses Mixa," he breathed.

" _Majime?"_ Misses Mixa had that wisp of a southern drawl in her voice and it came out more with her worry. _"Is my sweet girl okay?"_

Majime smiled. "She's awake, ma'am, and she's being checked right now."

Misses Mixa sighed her breath of relief into the receiver. _"Ya hear that, D? Our sweet girl is gonna be okay!"_

" _That's wonderful news,"_ came rumble from Mister Mixa. He had less of an accent than his wife, but his voice was steeped in deep culture and sounded like he could intimidate even the strongest of hearts. _"It is too bad that_ _ **boy**_ _did not protect my peaches from harm like she thought."_

Majime's heart sunk at that jab while Misses Mixa hissed, _**"Demetrius!**_ _Majime has been nothin' but kind to our sweet girl! He made sure she only got away with the few injuries she had!"_

"It's okay, Misses Mixa," Majime soothed weakly. "Sir, you're absolutely right. I said I would have Saudade's back and I failed her. But you shouldn't underestimate your daughter. She's plenty strong and took down a lot of our enemies. She saved me a handful of times too."

There was a grunt at that. _"As she_ _ **should**_ _. My daughter is plenty strong. She should come home to be taught the ways of her people instead of galavanting at some_ _ **Magic Guild**_ _with a_ _ **white—!"**_

" _We'll be in touch, Majime,"_ Misses Mixa promised sweetly as she unceremoniously cut off the rantings of her husband. _"I'm just afraid we have to go. Call us as soon as Saudade is better enough to speak, ya hear me? And you better eat up. You're still skin and bones, boy."_

Majime smiled at the motherly scold. "Yes, ma'am. I'll talk to you later." He saw Lupita beckon to him from the corner of his eye. "The nurse is calling me back. Gotta go, bye!" He ended the call and nearly tripped when he stood too fast. He sped to Lupita who had a grave look on her face. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" he worried.

"Saudade is a strong lady, but it is her blood that worries me," Lupita told him. "She shows drops in her iron and with constant blood loss, I fear a disease will develop due to the cost."

Majime understood the severity of Lupita's words, but he did not like them. "I'll talk to her," he promised. "Is she okay, though?"

Lupita nodded. "Her injures have healed and only the mask remains, but we'll keep the IV until there is no more pain. The doctor will come soon. Enjoy your time together before it is of ruin." And she walked off.

Majime slid open the door and curtain before shutting them again.

"Majime…"

Majime felt his heart soar when he turned around and there his girlfriend lay propped with a thin smile on her face and tired eyes dazzling at seeing him. He dragged a chair to her side and intertwined their hands. "You scared me _so much,"_ he confessed. "Seeing you passed out and in a pool of your own blood…"

"I'm sorry," Saudade apologized. "I'll have to go easy on my Magic for now. Don't worry. We'll go on jobs soon, I know it. I'll get better."

Majime gulped back the pain and kept on his smile. "Right, Bloody, I know you will," he calmed. "In the meantime, I called your parents." He noticed her eyes narrow and he sighed. He could hear the heart monitor increase slightly at her annoyance. "You _have_ to speak to your father _eventually_. I know you aren't on good terms, but he _needed_ to know you were in the hospital. _Both_ of them did."

Saudade huffed, but she was not irritated enough to pull away from him. "Did he talk about how I should be at home, learning all about the power passed down from generation to generation?"

Majime winced. "No?"

Saudade growled and her heart rate spiked. "Damn Dad," she snapped. "I bet he was a jackass to you too."

"He was better this time," Majime promised. "He didn't call me 'white boy' this time."

Saudade's eyes narrowed even more.

"Your mom stopped him before he could," Majime admitted as he rubbed the back of her hand. "We both knew not everyone would accept us, Bloody, your dad included. He'll change his mind one day when he finally sees I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward to kiss Saudade's cheek.

Saudade snorted in derision, but her heart rate mellowed out. "Let's not waste our breath on this."

To lighten the mood, Majime mentioned, "I got the email from our O. Chem professor. We lucked out and we don't have lab when we get back which means no stupid lab report."

Saudade sighed her relief. "Thank _Satan…!"_ she dragged out.

"We'll have to make it up on one of our free days," Majime pointed out, "but our lab partners will be working together, so that means we finally get to do an experiment together. I heard the Green Chemistry one is pretty easy, so the write-up shouldn't be as bad."

"Says you," Saudade pouted. "You're, like, a _guru_ at lab reports."

"Just the technical stuff and the math behind it," Majime pointed out. "I'm _terrible_ at answering the questions formally. That's why my beautiful girlfriend who loves me _very much_ will help me out."

Saudade grinned. _"Maybe,"_ she supposed. "The 'yes' is guaranteed if you promise me food and a milkshake."

Majime groaned. "Bloody, you're _lactose intolerant."_

"You want forty points off—?"

" _Fine,"_ Majime grumbled. He flicked Saudade's forward. "Evil child. Don't complain to me when your stomach is hurting."

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

The door slid open and the curtain did as well before sliding close. Doctor Mothersbaugh came in the room without his Aceso. He looked at Saudade. "So, the Bloody Mary wakes up. _Great."_

"I don't like being here anymore than you do, Doc," Saudade grunted.

"Good. Then, I'll check you quickly." The doctor looked over at Majime. "All right, boy, you can leave."

Majime got up. "I'll be back," he promised Saudade. "I'll get you some food."

"Get 'er some beans and lean beef," Doctor Mothersbaugh called as Majime opened the curtain and the door. "She needs the iron!"

Majime nodded. "Got it!" And, he slipped out of the healing room. He sighed to himself before he took out his Compact. He drudged up the email from his professor.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

From: **Gina Flemming – flemmingga ua...**

To: Majime Scott-Kimura

—

 **Re: about lab**

 _November 23, XXXX at 8:47 AM_

 _Found in UA Inbox_

—

Majime,

I understand and both you and Saudade will not be required to attend lab the following week. I am sure your other professors have excused you both from your lectures, however, I ask the two of you to make up the Green Chemistry lab on one of your free days before the semester is over.

As we had discussed before, I and the others on staff are more than willing to continue to teach Saudade after her sad departure from UA. With the technology advancement in Lacrima, she will be able to do a virtual reality lab and can attend lectures from home. With the issue of testing, we shall discuss it later.

This will be a difficult time for both of you. I have attached a link to the university counseling. All visitations are free. The pdf for the Green Chemistry pre-lab and worksheet are also attached.

See you in two weeks! - Gina

Gina Flemming, MD, PhD

Organic Chemistry Lab Instructor

College of Arts & Sciences

Office Phone: +1(XX)-XX-XXX Ext. XXX

University of Aronia

 **Tap to download**

Green_Chemistry_

6.7 MB

 **Tap to download**

Green_Chemistry_

8.8 MB

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Majime sighed and put his Compact back to his lock screen. It was a picture of Saudade and him with sparklers in their hands and fireworks from Independence Day going off over the Mûre River. He pressed a finger down to watch the photo move. Fireworks burst and he and Saudade smiled into their kiss.

 _I'm sorry, Saudade… You deserve a better life than this._

Majime pocketed his Compact and forced himself to walk away from the healing bay.

* * *

Orochi knocked back his beer as the group sat at an outdoor venue. It was him, Dazzler, Mustang, Cade, T'oree, Amani, Mara, Andele, a couple others in Rapallo Plaza with the sky a warm burnt umber. They had finished their main course with T'oree enthusiastically eating more dessert. His eyes caught onto Lance and Aine who tried to hide themselves tucked into a booth inside. The MagiCross game had just entered its second half or so you could hear from the bar. The Royal Philharmonic was setting up for their nightly presentation on their lower stage while the higher stage would be for the actual presentation itself.

T'oree hummed appreciatively as she finished her cream-stuffed chocolate mousse cake slice. _"Mmmm!_ This is _glorious!_ The desserts on Vanhalla are _never_ this sweet!"

Cade watched T'oree with a small grin. He still looked a little pale from his travels and a hand was kept over his new arm tattoo. "Do they even _have_ desserts on your planet? From what you make, your planet's foods are all carnivore, no sweet-o-vore."

Amani fed his Vrykolaka his last scrap of rare meat. "I'm surprised Liv and Leo aren't here."

"Masters called them in," Orochi explained. "Something about needing a favor."

"Vinyl and Thirteen took off too," Dazzler put in. "Coincidence? I think _not._ " From across the plaza, her gaze caught the sight of Gary stepping out of a restaurant. He held the door open for an abashed Nashi to come out, lightly hitting him and grumbling under her breath. Gary smiled at that and offered his hand to her. Nashi looked away as she hesitantly tried to touch his. Gary took the initiative and interlocked their fingers before kissing her knuckles.

Dazzler sighed. _"Why_ did I have to say that to her?"

Mustang followed Dazzler's line of vision to catch Nashi stopping her and Gary to wipe something from the corner of his mouth with her thumb, even if she looked like she was having heat stroke. "At least you apologized," he put in.

"Yeah, but Gary hasn't been responding to my texts besides one-worded answers," Dazzler griped. "He's still mad at me."

"You _did_ go off on his love interest," Orochi mentioned. "Did you _really_ think he would still be happy with you?"

Dazzler scowled at him and threw one of her cold fries at his direction. "What do _you_ know? You weren't even there!"

Orochi caught the fry with his teeth, but he quickly took it out at the bland taste. "I know a lot more than you," he said, not unkindly. "It's going to take a while for Nashi to be comfortable around you which means Gary isn't going to be happy with _you_ for a while. That being said, he's sensible enough to know it's between you and Nashi, not the three of you. He may be a little annoyed with you, but he won't drop kick you." He opened his check and read the bill before getting out his wallet.

Dazzler sniffed at him. "Oh, yeah? And how do _you_ know so much?"

Orochi threw in a couple hundred Jewel bills and closed the check. "It's called intuition." He threw the check on the table and picked up his beer. Over the rim of his bottle, he could see Luna and Bleu enter the plaza with matching smiles. Bleu brushed his knuckles against Luna's hand on purpose, but he did not push it when Luna did not take the bait. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and teased her of their height difference. Luna playfully hit him, but she did not move from his hold, too giddy.

Orochi's eyes switched to see Gary sit Nashi down at a side fountain. The Ice Devil joined her and took out his Compact for a picture of her. She instantly took the offensive and tried to shield herself from the camera. It seemed their play drew the attention of an actual photographer who grabbed their attention for a picture. Nashi looked set to deny him while Gary set them both up for a picture.

Orochi finished his bottle and set it down before looking over at Dazzler. "Start paying attention to what's around you. Maybe it'll save you the trouble of pissing off your best friend," he advised, a little coldly. He got up. "I need to go." He left the table and ignored the angry mutters of his friend.

 _Is this what he felt? Living in a world where you knew everyone's thoughts, you knew their feelings, but not being able to do anything about it?_

It was Mara who answered him. _Don't dwell on this too long, Chi-chi. It isn't healthy._

Orochi sighed. _I know. I just wish people weren't so stubborn._

 _I wish for that every day,_ Mara confessed. _But, wishing isn't any help._

Orochi put up his hood as he waded through the crowd at the bar as they cheered for the first goal of the second half. _Who am I watching tonight?_

 _Him again. He's at Bar Sun. He's on the edge of drunk and tipsy. I can feel his inner despair. The medication might help curb his rage, but I feel like this is worse._

Orochi pushed his way out of the bar-restaurant. _Do you ever think they know?_

Mara's amusement slipped through. _Nashi and Aine told me they think of you as their 'Guardian Angel'. But, in regard to anyone else? No._

Orochi let a humorless smile touch his face. _They think I'm a Guardian Angel? That's funny._

 _Keep Igneel as far as you can away from any blonde girl,_ Mara instructed, ignoring his sense of humor.

Orochi padded down steps to find himself on another canal street. _Yeah, Mars, I've got him._

 _Change his destiny, Orochi,_ Mara whispered. _We can't change fate, but we can_ _ **change**_ _destiny._

Orochi nodded at two Guards and kept his head down. _You think this is what he would have wanted?_

 _I don't know,_ Mara confessed. _He said we had the power to shape destiny if we tried hard enough. I hope we're making him proud._

Orochi inconspicuously turned into a narrow alleyway. It could fit two people side-by-side, but anything more was pushing it. Orochi looked up the alley and down. No one was coming. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. With a surge of Magic, his poison made itself known to the outside world with a mixture of his maroon Magic and took the form of jagged wings. He gave them a test flap before he flapped hard enough to jet into the sky. He made his ascent quick and high so others would see him as a bird rather than a human. His eyes scoured for Bar Sun.

 _Dad,_ Orochi breathed _, if you can hear me…I hope we're doing what you would've wanted._

* * *

When night had came and the stars hid back the lights of the town were too bright, Rapallo Plaza had been filled to the brim with townspeople and guests alike, both human and creature. Everyone chattered as the main stage finished making sure the finishing touches were final. The Royal Philharmonic was warming up their instruments, a run of a violin there, the trombones tuning notes in chords, the harpist practicing tricky fingering, and the oboist asking the piccolo player what type of note that was so far above the staff. For those who could not be in the main plaza, Lacrima Screens had taken to covering the event. The local news station and other national broadcasts had come for this as well. While the presentation would not be onstage, a giant Lacrima Screen would project live feed from the City Hall that had also been crowded. The projector was showing shots from around the city to the illumination of the Guardian Duo and their mistress from the museum.

Friends and family were easily spotted in the crowd. The Justines stayed with entire Strauss-Dreyar Family with only Justin, Lance, and Mary Jane missing. Gray and Juvia were in their matching gear from the MagicCross game and occupied one of the high-rise tables with Lucy and Natsu, Levy and Gajeel, and Lyon and Meredy, booze and water in cups. Mystogan had joined with his friends of Lamia Scale. Nashi and Gary had gotten the right idea with Gary hugging Nashi from behind and teasing her with his words whispered into her ear. Bleu and Peter had reconnected with their friends to eagerly introduce Silver, Ena, and Luna to the group, Bleu especially proud to show off Luna. It seemed she and Ekho had more in common while Ena was already planning NJ's ensemble for one of her recitals. Cane, Igneel, Amber, Luke, Elvin, and all their friends clambered together. Cane had found his lady of the night while Igneel stumbled, out of sorts. His eyes caught a flash of pale blonde hair, but someone had taken the space before Igneel could investigate. Yuka had to restrain a crying Toby when he lost his sock. Ultear had warranted Amani's attention for evening with his Vrykolaka free to feed carefully.

There came a hush over the crowd when the stage lights had begun to flash. Everyone quieted themselves as the orchestra did its ritual tuning. Once the brass section was cleared and the timpani player finished, the conductor looked down at the L-pad and listened to the click track in his ears. He counted out the beat with flicks of his wrists before giving the downbeat. It was a timpani role.

Then, the first trumpet stood.

And it began to play the Fiore National Anthem.

Sobriety was key as hands were placed over hearts. The projection zoomed in on the flags waving over City Hall. The second trumpet and third trumpet added themselves into a powerful cord. Then, the entire orchestra was swept in when the pre-chorus came in. Humming buzzed about as no one was brave enough to sing, but everyone remembered the tune of their country. The projection switched to City Hall to show the Mayor, both Guild Masters, the commissioner, captains of the Magic Council military, and city council proudly holding their hands over their hearts.

The moment the anthem was finished, the screen zoomed on Mayor Sabozai who laid her hands on the podium and cleared her throat. The music had not died away as a soft, weeping background score was played by the orchestra as Mayor Sabozai began her talk.

" _Friends, family, honored guests—I welcome you to Margaret Town on our final night of the Festival of Gratitude or, as we like to call it, Thanksgiving Day,"_ she greeted, glancing down at her speech. _"What should have been three days of gratefulness, three days of remembering the ones we love, three days of smiles and festivity was nearly brought to ruin by the evils of this world. But we stand here today as a testament that we were not beaten. No. We were not. We stand here as proud people, as survivors, as the ones who will tell this story to our children and our children's children of how brave men and women stood their ground against evil and won at the cost of their lives."_

The mayor went on: _"I would like to thank every single Mage and Magic Council soldier who fought for our right to be here. You made sure every civilian was evacuated and no Spiritless was left behind. You laid your lives on the line for a home that wasn't even yours and for that, you have my eternal gratitude. I would like to also thank all of you for not abandoning hope. While I know it is hard stepping back and watch others fight your battles, you fought your battle. You kept the peace. You deserve thanks for that."_

She cleared her throat again. _"Today, we have celebrated our Thanksgiving Day through food and good music."_ She smiled like a little girl with a new stuffed animal in her hand. _"Did you hear New Azalea Nymphs won today?"_

That triggered an outcry of victory that was louder than the small cries of anguish.

Mayor Sabozai laughed. _"Yes, my husband was screaming at the LV when they went into overtime,"_ she recalled _. "But we have celebrated today in the way we know how. We have laughed and we have danced. Now, it is tonight. Tonight, we will take a moment to acknowledge firstly the Mages and military personnel in the crowd for the fight they fought."_ She started her round of applause that caused every Spiritless to applaud with her. _"Thank you, captains,"_ she said into the microphone, looking over at the Council captains who bowed. _"Masters, we thank you."_ She nodded to Erza and Ooba. _"And, to every Mage and soldier out there, we thank you."_

Many of the Mages and soldiers in the crowd were split between preening under the attention or humbly smiling and mouthing their own thanks towards such recognition. On the two screens on the other sides of the main projector, credits rolled of all Mages and military listed with their ranks and factions.

As the applause died down, the mayor continued: _"To the families of those who have lost their loves ones, we recognize you and we thank you for being here today. Please, give it up for them."_

A new wave of clapping and cheers began. The families of those lost had been given seating at City Hall and all stood and accepted such encouragement in bows and smiles and tears.

The camera focused back on Mayor Sabozai. _"Within the past twenty-four hours, we have scoured this city for the tags of those we lost and the clothing left behind to give back to the families and we have done just that. Within the past twenty-four hours, we have made it a point to document and acknowledge every fallen soul."_ She gestured behind her to something that had been covered generously. _"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the final product that will help us remember. I present the the Monument of Guardians!"_

The cheering doubled back as the monument was unveiled. It was a large black stone that looked sleek to the touch. Engraved were the names of each Mage and MCP with a small cross or guild mark next to their name is they had no body left to bury. The Guardians had been etched into the stone as well with their mistress between them to keep the peace.

" _This monument will be placed in the City Hall plaza for all to see,"_ Mayor Sabozai promised as she clapped. _"Let us continue this remembrance with this dedicated piece played by the Royal Philharmonic of Her Majesty all the way from Minstrel!"_

The feed switched to Rapallo Plaza as the screens on the sides of main stage went back the focus on the memorial while the main screen focused on Thirteen and Vinyl stood in front of the orchestra and with the conductor.

Vinyl had a microphone in hand and announced, "Working with the Royal Philharmonic has been a dream come true for me and for Thirteen," she confided. "When we were asked to help rewrite their Thanksgiving Day piece in under ten hours"—she glanced at Thirteen and chuckled—"to say we were shocked was an understatement. But, all of us knew we needed this piece not only as a representation for how grateful we are, but as an ode to all those we have lost both in these past few days to these past few years."

Thirteen took the microphone and carried on: "All of us have something to be grateful for. All of us have a journey ahead of us. In this composed song, we hope everyone understands the necessity of knowing your journeys may vary in time and how you must keep going no matter how hard or how long it takes."

Both Vinyl and Thirteen chorused, "And, now, we present to you our final piece for the night, _Snow Fairy!"_ The pair stepped down from the podium as the conductor readied his players.

Yet, the screen switched to the main stage.

A spotlight centered down to surprise everyone that Gale Redfox was on a stool with his guitar, adjusting his microphone. Screams took up the air as Gale took his microphone. He smiled. "Hey, guys, uh…" He had to pull back as the screams got louder. His smile twisted abashedly when he heard fangirls scream _We love you, Earth Dragon!_ to _Gale-sama_.

Luna looked up at the stage in astonishment. _"Gale?"_

Gale cleared his throat and nodded appreciatively towards the audience when they lowered their screams to buzzed murmurs. "Sorry if we sound a bit rusty. Rehearsal was a _little_ rushed since we had only a handful of hours until now, but we hope you like it. And, to the families who lost a loved one, we thank you for joining us today." He set his mic back onto his stand as applause nearly drowned out his last words. His eyes went to the conductor who waited for the noise to die down. When it did, he offered Gale a nod and four bears before he did the actual downbeat.

Gale began to sing as the string section joined him for his introduction with his acoustic guitar at the ready. The pace was set melodiously legato in-between adagietto and andante—andante moderator—as the lyrics flowed out:

 _Fairy, where are you going?_

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete_

 _Kimi no ashita terasu yo…_

It broke into a small instrumental of strings and rising woodwinds as Gale continued to strum. The main projector left off live feed to display a slideshow of smiling Mages and MCPs with their names, ages, addresses, prediction of their death, and so on.

Gale spoke into the mic while he carried on his pics, "Everyone you see up here died for a noble cause—to keep us _safe_. I want them to be remembered. I want _you_ to remember them. Because it's up to us to know who tells their stories the right way. So, I want you to hold onto whoever you love as tight as you can. Your mother, your father, sister, brother, your aunts, uncles, grandparents, your partner—you hold onto them and be so grateful they are here with you to give you support and care. Because that's a gift to have. Don't forget that."

He got off his stool and the spotlight followed him as he moved throughout the dark stage. "I want to thank the Royal Philharmonic for being here tonight. I want to thank Vinyl and Thirteen, my fellow guild mates, for composing this piece. I want to thank my fellow Mages for fighting by my side. And I want to thank _you_ for being here to share this moment with me," he projected to the audience. He hung his head as a shy smirk overtook his face at the crescendo of hollers. "You guys are the reason we're still standing," he preached as he began to take off his acoustic guitar. He went stage right for a crew member to trade him his acoustic for his overdrive. "You all have taught us to believe in ourselves just like we believe in you. So, this piece is not _just_ for the fallen. It's for all of us who survived! And, _I_ say…"

The stage lights flashed on to reveal a band ready and waiting and the audience went wild. Olivia was on her own platform, twirling her drumsticks. Her bass drum carried the delightful insignia of Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. Galileo played with the height of his microphone stand, but he offered a smile and a wave to the crowd. Mary Jane was too busy making sure her the chord to her amp was not loose, but with a prompt from Julia who had her own set of keyboards, she flashed a quick smile and a dip of the head.

Gale gave his fanged smirk at the energy as he strapped on his overdrive and brought himself back over to the microphone front and center. "… _we turn up the volume and let the world know we_ _ **lived…!"**_

Olivia gave a quick three clicks before leading with her drums.

One…

The stage's lights pulsed over everyone as the orchestra and the band hit a power chord.

Two…

And again.

Three…

And again.

Four…

And _again_.

People jumped in excitement, raising their hands and their light bombs that wafted a sea of blues as the band repeated their four big beats. Olivia's tenors led them into their pre-verse instrumental with the guitars and strings doubling in their runs together.

Bleu looked at Luna in amazement. "I didn't know your dude was doing this!"

Luna was far too mesmerized watching Gale to look at Bleu or even answer.

Gale leaned into his microphone, barely leaving space between him and it as he swung everyone into the first chorus with Mary Jane, Olivia, and Galileo as his backing vocals:

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _Karetatte sakebu kara_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

Gajeel shook his fist as tears streamed out of his eyes as people grooved about around him. "I knew my kid inherited my singing! He sounds just like me!" he sniffed.

Natsu, Lyon, and Gray all shot him a deadpan look. "No, he can _actually sing."_

" _Screw all of you! I have talent!"_

 _Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

Nashi had relaxed herself against Gary with her liquor hitting her system. She had a nice buzz, but nothing more than that. She hummed, pleased, as Gary peppered her neck in kisses. "Want to get out of here?" she purred.

Gary planted a lingering kiss on her jaw. "You don't want to stay?"

Nashi shook her head. "Mmm-mmm." She turned her head for her eyes to dip to his lips and their mouths only centimeters away. "I want to be somewhere else tonight."

Cerulean and hickory connected and understood.

 _Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

 _Wasuremono wa nai desuka?_

Luna yelped when Bleu spun her around. He gave her his boyish grin, too charming for his own good. "May I have this dance?"

She could not even suppress the beam as she took his other hand. "I wouldn't want anything else."

 _Okashii na kimi ga inai to_

 _Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

Peter took out his Compact for a photo unlike others who were recording the concert. He zoomed in on Mary Jane as she played her bass with a smile on her face and the energy of her song bringing out something special in her eyes. He took the picture and brought down his Compact only to smile at the blonde bassist on his screen.

 _ **Snowing sunao ni**_

 _ **Egao ni**_ _nareta no wa_

 _ **Futari yorisoi**_

 _Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

 _ **Fairy, where are you going?**_

 _ **Hikaru**_ _zenbu atsumete_

 _Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _ **(Why? Why? Why?)**_

Majime and Saudade watched the concert from the comfort of Saudade's new private room away from the emergency department. He had taken to cuddling with her on the cramped bed and already she was knocked out against his chest. The hospital Lacrima-Vision was on and showed the streaming of the concert, but Majime was too invested in watching his girlfriend sleep against him with her mouth parted. With a smile, he planted a true love's kiss on her forehead, mouthing his love into her skin.

Justin and Ace arrived back at Ace's suite at his hotel, both still on the highs of romance as they stepped out of the elevator. Justin playfully gave Ace a kiss on the neck when he was surprised Ace swept him up a bridal hold and strode to his room, attacking Justin's lips with his own in a furious passion. Getting the door open proved to be a hassle, but once it was unlocked Ace kicked the door open to slip inside and kick it shut.

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _Namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_

 _Itsu no manika orenji sae_

 _Shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_

Wolfheim drank alone on a night like tonight with the staff returning to their families for the holidays. The halls were nothing short of homey. There was no need for a beast to have corridors like labyrinth and feel trapped. His walls were made of real wood with flora growing comfortably inside. He strode about the halls with his goblet in hand of fine red wine until he stopped at the same portrait. It was a soft painting of an ethereal woman. Not much was known about her. Yes, she was crouching by a stream and, yes, her hair was a fuzzy cross between silvery-white and sun-bleached, but what stood out was the grayness of her eyes.

 _ **Oh Yeah!**_

 _Bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō_

 _Ima wa omoide no naka de_

 _Nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

 _SPLASH!_

Zelda looked around. People surrounded her on these streets in a city without sleep. Sirens and dogs barking and techno music and the smell of piss and sweat and liquor—no one would even think twice about her. She pulled up her hood and slipped into the flow behind three university students who were raving about a new superhero game for their PlayBox. She blended in with ease with the sheep around her none wiser and blissfully ignorant a monster worse than a wolf was among them.

 _Fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_

 _Boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

Olivia gave a leading cadence with her snare and her splash cymbal as a little solo before leading the band and orchestra into their second chorus.

 _ **Snowing konna ni**_

 _ **Hitori**_ _furueteru kimi no_

 _ **Soba ni yorisoi**_

 _Tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_

 _ **Fairy,**_ _ **slowly but surely**_

 _You're walking your way_

 _Oh whoa!_

 _Hang in there!_

Luna was being twirled around when she caught a glimpse of blonde. Bleu pulled her back to him and she continued her dance, but her eyes scouted for that blonde hair. From the corner of her eyes, she caught blue and it must have been a trick of the light for she thought she saw Meira and Ludvig in their spiritual forms having the times of their lives. Ludvig had led her into a bad ballroom dancing, but neither cared with the silly grins on their lips. Luna blinked, but when they did not go away, she openly gaped.

 _What the…?_

She caught another flash of blonde and turned her head in that direction. This time, she was certain she saw Faven's face in the crowd. Their eyes locked for Faven to give Luna a brief smile. Her attention was divided elsewhere when Nayda in her young form perched herself on her shoulder, Young Erion copying her. Both little Guardians nuzzled Faven's cheek and she laughed. She turned away and their spirits disintegrated in a stream of sky blue, sea blue, and gold. Luna's eyes lingered for a moment until understanding donned on her and she closed her eyes as she put her head against Bleu's chest.

 _Thank you._

 _ **Why? Why? Why? Why?**_

 _ **Why? Why? Why?**_

 _ **Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!**_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Iris peeked into Draculos' office with her PAL close to her chest. "S-Sir? I've finished the reports for the case," she reported, timid.

Draculos had taken to watching the moon on this fine night. "Iris… I thank you for coming in on a holiday," he praised. "You didn't have to, you know."

Iris smiled, surer of herself now. "I know, sir, but I wanted to. Thanksgiving has never been a great holiday for me with my parents gone, even when I lived with my grandfather." That sort of lost gleam you got when you spoke about the past went into her eyes. "Honestly, I'm glad I got to work through it."

Draculos paused in his watching to turn his chair slightly towards her. "Have you ever been to the Pop's Dinner in the town square?" he questioned. "It's open twenty-four hours, even on holidays."

Iris was caught off-guard at such a random question and more so when Draculos stood up from his desk. "S-Sir?"

"Would you care to join an old chairman like me for a late dinner?" Draculos offered. His smile was genuine and he reduced the piercing quality of his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a family to celebrate the day with. I know we aren't family—"

"With all due respect, sir, you _are_ my family."

Draculos raised his eyebrows at Iris' smile, a soft thing. "Even though my grandfather raised me once my parents died, it was _you_ who helped tutored me and mentored me throughout my life," she reminded him with an air of wistfulness. "Without you, I wouldn't have gotten an internship here after I finished my undergraduate early and wouldn't be working for you now. To me, Uncle Draculos, you _are_ really my uncle. And, I'd _love_ to spend Thanksgiving with you."

Draculos could not have looked prouder than now. "Excellent. Allow me to gather my belongings and call the driver. Don't worry about the bill, Iris, it's on me. Just make sure you have everything before we take off."

Iris nodded and was about to slip through the door when Draculos called her again. She paused and offered him a confounded look. He nodded at her and murmured, "I always considered you my own granddaughter, Iris. Never forget that."

Iris tried and failed to suppress her pleased smile. To keep herself from blushing, she quickly nodded and slipped back out of the office.

°•°•°•°

The kisses were with less technique, sloppy, but they had that same passion as before. Hands raked hair as feet stumbled over each other to keep up. Puffs of breath were as rare as they were sacred. Neither wanted to part too long and would let the other take in only a few gulps of air before being reigned back into their lover's tango. With her room closer, Nashi was forced to break away from Gary. Everything was foggy to her—Gary's presence and his kisses frazzled her senses—and her hands were shaky as she got out her key card. The card slipped from her fingers when Gary pressed her against the door and let her feel what she did, let her feel what only she made him feel, and his hands slipped to caress her neck with promises. His mouth touched her ear. "I'll get the key."

Nashi barely held it together when Gary's hands slid down her front then curled onto the sides of her legs and made it to her inner thighs. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt one of Gary's hands wander under her dress and openly feel what was his for tonight. Her hands went to the door to steady herself and she bit her lip hard to keep herself quiet.

Gary chuckled under his breath as he rose with the key card in hand. Rather than move Nashi, he wrapped himself around her. Satisfaction coiled at his gut when he heard her release a sharp exhale when his finger splayed against her began to wander. He was in no rush to open the door, but he knew he had to before someone came out into the hall. The second the door was unlocked, Nashi grabbed the handle and pushed it open, nearly falling into the suite.

Gary hurried in after her to shut the door and bolt it. He straightened himself and tugged at his shirt's neckline.

" _Gary…"_

Gary turned around and vibrant cerulean watched almost predatory as Nashi had sprawled onto the queen bed with her chest heaving. The bedside lamp had been tasked to a low setting and really brought out the dark chocolate undertones and gold highlights in her eyes. Gary kicked off his shoes and socks and shed his jacket before prowling onto the bed. He moved on top of her, riding up her dress in the process. He could have stopped at her waist, but, instead, he rode the dress up the underside of her breasts. His eyes got a good look at her scars. There was that flicker of undying guilt and remorse in his eyes.

A hand stroked Gary's cheek.

Gary closed his eyes at Nashi's warmth. "Every time I see you like this, I want to kiss your scars," he told her honestly.

Nashi was perplexed. "Why?"

Gary opened his eyes to zing her with a look so raw, she could tear up. "Because I want you to know how beautiful you are." He dipped his head to place a chaste kiss on her first scar. Then, he moved to the next when he was satisfied. "You're gorgeous, Angel," he pressed into her skin, a finger lightly trailing on of the scars on her leg. "You are _strong_ and you are _powerful_. And each one of these scars tell me that." His mouth dipped to kiss the scars on her inner thighs. His kisses were light, teasing, testing. His nose brushed against a thin scar that was dangerously close to her heat and he grinned at her jolt, her hitch of breath, and her fingers digging into his scalp. "No one can ever make you feel anything less than beautiful, including you and me," he whispered, imprinting his words into her flesh. He kissed up the scar until he began to kiss her outer lips.

Nashi's head threw back in a whooshed moan.

Gary pulled away to sit back on the balls of his feet. He stared down at the woman lying in bed before him. Nashi became aware of Gary's freezing stare as her eyes opened to clash with his. She could see his Devil in the back of his gaze with that animalistic lust, guttural and with the power to tear her down to her core. But the Devil would let his human have his moment.

"You don't have to do all that." Nashi looked off to the side, embarrassment at what transpired catching up to her. Blame her for being wooed by Gary's words. "It's just sex."

Gary shook his head. "No, Angel. Ever since our first time, we both know you don't think this is just a physical release," he chastised her. "I'm not asking for this to be a relationship when you aren't ready for that. I'm not asking for us to 'make love'. But this is something _more_ than sex."

Nashi's eyes glinted and stung as they threatened to water. "You deserve _more,"_ she croaked.

"I don't deserve _you,"_ Gary whispered. "So, until you realize I'm right, I'm going to make sure I use every second with you wisely." His hand went to her chin and gently tugged at her to look at him. "Is that okay?"

There was still that residual hesitancy, but it had lessened a lot since the past three days. She nodded at him and felt his lips kiss her bottom lip only seconds later. He let her go to stare her directly in the eyes as he took off his shirt in one movement. He helped her out of her dress and, after realizing her bra clasped in the front, out of her bra. He shimmied out of his jeans for only one material to keep them separated for now. He leaned back down to kiss her again and Nashi held his cheeks to keep him there. It was one of those slow kisses that meant the world to you when you looked back on them. The kiss ended all too quickly for Gary to search Nashi's eyes. He must have found what he wanted when he broke into a smile.

Of course, Nashi grew self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing," Gary brushed off. "I'm just in disbelief you're here with me."

Nashi smiled back at that and raised herself up a bit to get closer to his lips. "Then, be _in_ me instead," she whispered to him.

Gary chuckled. "Soon," he promised. "Very soon." And he silenced her with a deal-sealing kiss that lowered them both back onto the bed.

°•°•°•°

In the Queen's Chambers of Mercurius Castle, Hisui lay awake in her bed. The lights were off, but the moon shone through. She had sent her lady-in-waiting off to enjoy the rest of the night with anyone whom she desired. Hisui sighed as she turned over in a bed too big for one person and towards her nightstand. A picture frame was propped up and tilted for her to see when she first woke up in the morning. But her eyes drifted onto it in the late of the night even if the moon's shine nearly blocked out most of the picture. Absently, a hand traced the picture and tipped it out of the moon's light to reveal the beaming face of a little girl of hair just a tint lighter than Hisui's.

°•°•°•°

Deep in the trenches of the ocean, fish and magical creature alike seamlessly parted the way as a pair of gleaming eyes snaked their way through the depths with the way of the flow. In those rare beams of light, you could catch flashes of those exotic scales and sometimes the shadows would let you see the body of Dragon slither between darkness and light.

 _Warau koto sae wasureteta_

 _Boku ni mahou wo kakete_

In the depths of those underground chambers just outside Margaret Town, the medium of the River Guardian happily floated between the ceiling and the platform with all six stones resurrected. It glinted happily.

 _Brother?_

 _Egao hitotsu de subete wo_

 _Kaeta kimi wa_

A cloudy sky-blue medium bobbed up and down on a pedestal in unfamiliar chambers. The ceiling showed the sky in all its gradient forms throughout the day with the walls a significantly lightened granite. Its floors were stepped in low mist, though you could not even see the floors.

The medium glinted.

 _Let us show these humans our_ _ **own**_ _gratitude._

Both mediums grew and grew into a brilliant glow until they themselves could not contain their power. Beams of their respective light burst through their ceilings.

 _Boku no Fairy_

Gale moved to the grand piano with his overdrive guitar sitting comfortable on his stand. He began to play, sweaty but not exhausted, into his solo:

 _Snowing sunao ni_

 _Egao ni nareta no wa_

 _Futari yorisoi_

 _Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

The orchestra and Mary Jane slowly threaded themselves back into the music with Olivia kicking her bass with downbeat as Gale left the piano to go back to his overdrive guitar.

 _Fairy, where are you going?_

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete_

 _Kimi wo terasu yo_

The music stopped as Olivia powered through her drum solo. With the help of her bass drum, her tenor, and her hi-hat, she led everyone back into the new chorus.

 _ **Snowing sunao ni**_

 _ **Egao ni**_ _nareta no wa_

 _Kimi dakara_

 _Kimi to datta kara_

 _WHIZZZZ… B-BOOM! B-B-B-BOOM!_

The skies of Margaret Town found itself flooded with fireworks that illuminated the night almost brighter than the stars. The colors did not range far from light blue to white and all the way to a deep-sea blue. But it was the type of explosions each color gave off. Some of the fireworks exploded into masses of smaller ones. Others spiraled out. A couple of them exploded and nearly took up the entire mass of Margaret Town. Lights of all types reflected onto Margaret Town and brightened on the people below.

 _ **Snowing Fairy**_

 _Oh! Kimi ga kureta hikari_

 _Zenbu atsume sakebu yo_

No one could doubt the fireworks put on quite a show as the whoops and hollered and cheered for the grand finale while the band led them into another instrumental featuring Galileo this time and his distortion guitar. Gajeel twirled his small wife and she laughed at Gajeel's failed attempts to be smooth after all these years. Lyon and Meredy were swaying to a rock beat—unusual type of dance for something so high energy—until Lyon pecked Meredy on the lips and simply embraced her. Gray was doing all he could to keep an intoxicated Juvia from stripping and if jealousy could murder, he would have killed a dozen men for ogling at his wife as she had torn off of her shirt for the evening and exposed her bra.

Lucy and Natsu simply watched the festivities, Lucy on a stool while Natsu hugged her for behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. His scarf was wrapped around the pair of them, but Lucy had been gifted his jacket for warmth on this cold, autumn night.

"Hey, Lucy?"

" _Hmm?"_

"Thanks."

Lucy looked up at her husband. "For what, Natsu?"

"For always believing I would come back to you," Natsu told her, "even if I don't deserve it."

Lucy pressed a smile and a kiss into his cheek. "I'll _always_ believe in you _and_ Fairy Tail," she murmured to him. "And you want to know why?"

Natsu adjusted himself so he could look down at his mate, his queen. "Why?"

"Because _you_ believe in _me,"_ Lucy whispered like it was a secret.

Natsu purred at that and his hand came up to his scarf to shield the lower half of their faces. "You know it, Lucy," he murmured before he leaned down, their eyes closing in-sync as they kissed behind the scarf of their early years.

 _ **Snow Fairy**_

 _ **( Why? Why? Why? )**_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 _Somewhere, in the distant past…_

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

The room was quaint like and regal like it was fit for a king or a friend of the king. The ornate carpet and trimmings and the overly lavish seating and puffy bed—it had all the makings of high wealth. The smell was something that made it known this room was cleaned and kept well.

A gentle hand came to the teacup and brought it up to lips. "And you are sure of it?"

A nod. "Yes," came feminine confirmation. "My mother told me the story and I followed up in asking those who were there that day."

The teacup was brought down. "I see." A hand was splayed onto a book and effectively covered the words of the title. Maybe there was a tad of wistfulness in the absent gesture. "You must be _desperate_ to tell me a Clan secret."

"I _am_ desperate." The tone was snappish, but not offended. "Every day, Acnologia grows stronger and threatens to bring a new age of chaos. We have to stop him before it's too late and _this_ is our _only_ _chance."_

"You _do_ realize he doesn't care about humans." A reminder as the hand slipped to the binding of a well-written book on its way to becoming a novel. "It's the Dragon Race he wants completely destroyed."

A twitch of hands and the glint of keys, golden and silver. "And in his efforts to kill every last Dragon, he will kill hundreds to thousands of humans. _Countries."_ A firm hiss to emphasis the dire times unwanted but coming. "I _refuse_ to let that happen."

A contemplative nod. "I understand and I admire how far you are willing to go to save humankind. We're a lot alike, you know. We're willing to do _whatever it takes_ to protect what needs to be protected." The hand grasped the book and settled it onto a lap.

"There's just a flaw in our plan. My mother clearly sourced the power for this gate with deities. Gods won't help us. Humans are left to solve this, but I don't have the type of strength it would take to summon deity spirits."

A hint of a smile. "If you're worried about Magic Power, don't. I can _easily_ fix that problem. Just give me some more time—a couple of days—before I present the solution."

A full smile without teeth, a pleased one. "I'll be back in a week to come visit you then." The chair scraped and keys jingled.

"Very well," came acceptance. "I'll keep out of your way during your lessons. Let me know if he gives you any trouble. He's a work-in-progress."

A snorting laugh. "He's full of energy. It makes sense Igneel would be the one to shape him and father him. Speaking of that arrogant king, I have a meeting with him later today. He said it was rather serious."

"Well, I won't keep you." Smile widening, no teeth to show, but friendliness ghosting it. "I'll see you in a week."

A dip of the head, a jingle of keys, and a flutter of a cloak. Footsteps came and went as the door opened and shut.

A sigh. "I'll have to check to see if there's any Maginium left. There should be some back at the academy. I'll just have to use persuasion to get any and force if necessary." The hand stroked the cover. "Hold on a little longer. Soon, you'll be ready." The hand moved to reveal the title:

 **END**

"Soon…"—red eyes glinted in anticipation— _"Etherious Natsu Dragneel."_

°•°•°•°

 _Don't say goodbye!_

Gale and Galileo led the trumpets and strings and flutes into the last run of the song before they landed on their first chord. With a harsh cue from Olivia and the conductor, everyone accented their last down beat with the stage flashing its bright colors. Breaths ripped off the Fairy Tail Mages as sweat beaded down their face and frazzled their hair. Gale had thrown his head back with his hand holding his pick in the air when his hand curved in the infamous signal of Fairy Tail.

Cries and shouts of all kind flooded the plaza as confetti canons shot off. The rock band all straightened and took a bow before Gale put a hand on his mic. "Let's hear it for the orchestra and our composers of the night!"

The conductor had his orchestra rise alongside Thirteen and Vinyl and they bowed at the face of their applause. The conductor had them sit as the reprise started up from the chorus and the rock band followed in suit.

Gale waved at the audience. "Thank you for coming out, Margaret Town! Good night! _"_

The crowd cheered for that as another round of fireworks lit the sky in commemoration of the last moments of Thanksgiving Day.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow! Everything finally turned out okay in both the past and the present and things are certainly looking up for the future! Make sure you tune in to the next _Fairy Adventure_ to find out what type of future is in store for our heroes!

* * *

Chibi-Lance is taking over the class today with his name neatly written on the board. "Good day, class," he greets.

"Hello, Mister Dreyar," the students greet back respectfully.

"I'm your substitute for today," Chibi-Lance tells them. "Since the arc is over and our principal has been going through a lot, we're doing a study hall today," he says, apologetic. "Your teacher will be back soon once the principal and her sit down for their future lesson plans, but, please, bear with us!"

As the students whisper and mumble about their theories on the next lesson and the principal's whereabouts while taking out reading materials, one student dares to ask, "What about the next episode? Aren't you going to announce it?"

Chibi-Lance winces. "We'll be taking a mild break before our next arc with some filler episodes," he explains. As he hears groans, he speaks, "Don't worry. Our principal made sure these filler episodes would be enticing. She said she had a couple of spin-offs she had written the pilots for and dedication episodes, so hopefully, you'll like them!"

"Is she taking requests?" comes another question and soon, students are falling over themselves with suggestions and declarations of idea for the next episode.

Chibi-Lance pipes them down with a hand meant for silence. "She might be, but you'll have to email her directly to make sure," he tells everyone. "She has a lot going on, so she may not respond for a couple of days. From what I do know, she promises to do her best on these fillers and the next arc. We'll get to see a lot more exploration on new relationships, side characters, and even touch with an OVA she's been planning with the assistant principal and board of education!" Whispers of excitement float around the room as Chibi-Lance whips out his PAL. "So, if you're interested, let's start theorizing what this first filler episode could be… And, I'll see you next time!"


End file.
